Custodios del Amor
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Dos hermosas rubias han recibido constantes amenazas, y dos apuestos agentes se encontrarán en una misión, donde encontrarán el amor y muchos peligros en su camino para llegar al corazón de las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh. Universo Alterno, parejas SyS y una sorpresa, no olviden dejarnos saber que opinan, esperamos sus reacciones.
1. Chapter 1

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

Notas de Autoras:

Queremos comenzar por darles la bienvenida en esta nueva historia, universo alterno y con una pequeña sorpresa, esperamos que les guste, de igual forma queremos aprovechar para felicitarlas en este Fin de Año e Inicio del 2017 esperamos que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, reciban muchos abrazos de nuestra parte, ahora si las dejamos con esta nueva historia, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario será bien recibido, deseamos que sea de su agrado, hasta pronto.

 **CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

Summary: Dos hermosas rubias han recibido constantes amenazas, y dos apuestos agentes se encontrarán en una misión, donde encontrarán el amor y peligros en su camino para llegar al corazón de las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh

 **Capítulo 1**

Al verse al espejo noto sus perfectos ojos azules delineados, sus labios sonrosados, unas mejillas naturalmente ruborizadas, cada rubio cabello en su lugar. Si, estaba perfecta para una noche de fiesta. Sus jeans ajustados, un top que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y una cintilla que lo sujetaba del cuello la hacían lucir linda y sexy a la vez. Se colocó sus botas y sonrió al ver el conjunto por fin terminado, tomo su bolso y salió rumbo a la biblioteca, seguramente ahí encontraría a su querida hermana sumergida en toneladas de papeles, y como siempre no se equivocó.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tocando suavemente a la puerta.

—Pasa —murmuró sumergida por completo en aquellos documentos.

—Solo vine a despedirme —entro jugueteando con su celular en la mano.

Levanto la mirada— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Hoy no puedes salir

— ¿Por qué? —se detuvo frente al escritorio.

—No puedes salir y punto

—Pero... —se acero al escritorio la miro de forma suplicante— ayer me diste permiso...

—Ayer no habías hecho renunciar a tu guardaespaldas ahora tengo que buscar una nueva agencia

—Ah pero, era insoportable ese hombre

—Y estarás de acuerdo que hemos recibido demasiadas amenazas últimamente como para dejar que vayas sin protección alguna

—Ay amenazas siempre habrá, vamos Haruka, no me puedes tener aquí encerrada siempre —se acercó sentándose en el escritorio— esa fiesta estará genial...

—No creo que una fiesta se arruine si tu faltas —se recargo en la silla cruzándose de brazos— Serena entiende que eres mi única hermana, y no quiero que te pase nada... eres la única familia que tengo

Suspiró profundamente inclinándose para tomar sus manos— Estaré bien Haru... no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿o es que acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

—No pienso arriesgarme, no saldrás hasta que contrate seguridad para ti

—Ah Haruka... —se bajó del escritorio molesta— no puedes mantenerme encerrada, además ya estoy lista, y me veo muy bonita como para quedarme aquí...

—Serena por favor, no te la puedes pasar de fiesta en fiesta, lo hago por tu bien, no saldrás ya te lo dije

Hizo una mueca— No me la paso de fiesta en fiesta y lo sabes... ¿tienes alguna queja de mí?, he estudiado todo lo que papá quería, y ahora estoy de vacaciones, ¿es malo querer divertirme?

—No es malo que te diviertas, pero entiende que tu seguridad es primero

Suspiró bajando la mirada— ¿Entonces no me dejaras ir?

—No ya te lo dije no saldrás hasta que tengas la seguridad apropiada

Respiró profundamente— Bien, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacerlo si quiero, cumplo como buena hermana en avisarte, vengo más tarde...

—Serena Tsukino, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer lo que se te da la gana?, entiende que lo hago por tu seguridad no porque no quiera que vayas, ash no me queda más remedio, iré contigo pero que quede claro que no volverás a salir hasta que contrate tu seguridad ¿entendido?

Sonrió no dudando en correr a sus brazos— ¿De verdad me vas a acompañar?, te quiero mucho Haru...

La abrazo— Sé que si te digo que no eres capaz de huir por la ventana

—Mmm solo lo hice una vez y tu gorila me atrapo llegando a la fiesta...

—Solo hacia su trabajo protegerte

—Bueno, bueno, ya no hablemos de cosas desagradables, anda ve a cambiarte, ya vamos tarde...

—Ya estoy lista —solo tomo sus llaves y su cartera guardándolas en su pantalón.

—Ah... ¿en serio piensas ir así? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada supongo... —sonrió corriendo a tomar su brazo— así está mejor, aunque llegando a la fiesta me dejaras sola, no quiero que piensen que eres mi pareja... qué horror...

—Creí que iba en calidad de pareja de mi hermanita —tomo su saco para salir con ella de la casa.

—Ja, ja, ja... no... —Sonrió sutil— ¿quieres espantarme a mis pretendientes?

— ¿Pretendientes?, pero si ya tienes novio aunque espero que no vaya a estar en esa fiesta a la que vas... no me gusta mucho

—Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, Andrew es un muy buen partido... ¿por qué no te gusta?

—Si lo es, no lo voy a negar... pero no creo que sea el indicado para ti

— ¿Entonces qué es lo indicado para mí? —preguntó caminando encantada de su brazo sonriendo orgullosa y feliz.

—Uno, alguien que sea capaz de protegerte, dos que te amé como tú te mereces... y ese chico solo se me hace un capricho tuyo tan solo porque es guapo

Sonrió palmeando su brazo— Ya te habías tardado en encontrarle pretextos, me temo Haru que jamás encontrare un chico así, además si lo llego a encontrar tú le encontraras algún defecto...

—Claro, nadie será lo suficientemente digno de mi hermanita

—¿Lo ves?, para ti nadie es digno de mi... y los únicos capaces de protegerme son los guardaespaldas y no creo que ninguno de ellos me ame como yo merezco, así que me quedare con Andrew, al menos un poco más... —sonrió coqueta— es muy guapo

—Pero no lo amas y eso es lo que quiero para ti que encuentres un buen hombre que te amé y que ames

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Cómo nuestros padres?

—Así es, tal como ellos se amaban —la ayudo a subir a auto, subiendo ella también.

Suspiró mientras se colocaba el cinturón, de su cuello pendía un dije en forma de "S" con pequeños brillantes, el ultimo regalo que sus padres le habían dado, lo tomo entre su mano, siempre lo hacía cuando a pesar de todo se sentía sola.

—Estoy segura que ellos lo querrían así para ti

—Tal vez, pero papá era un caso especial, y mamá también, en fin... —Sonrió tratando de alejar la tristeza que sentía de no tenerlos ya— ¿y según tu como debe ser el hombre perfecto para mi?, debe ser guapo, increíblemente guapo para empezar...

— ¿Solo eso te importa?, recuerda no debes juzgar por el exterior

—Ya se, pero no me importaría que fuera guapo... —sonrió sutil— la verdad es que no tengo idea de que es lo que quiero, acepte ser novia de Andrew porque quizá porque no quería estar sola, todas mis amigas con sus novios y yo, haciendo de mal tercio siempre...

—Me parece que no es razón suficiente para aceptar a alguien hermanita

—Tal vez, pero Andrew me gustaba... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— además me trata como una princesa...

Hizo una mueca— Si eres una princesa, yo prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

—Si sigues comportándote así de verdad te quedaras sola...

—Yo no tengo tiempo para cursilerías, el fin de semana tengo una carrera, eso es mi único amor

—No te entiendo Haru... dices que no tienes tiempo para cursilerías pero a mi si me pides que este con un chico que me ame...

—Te pido que no juegues con los chicos si no sientes nada por ellos

—Pero es que yo no estoy jugando con Andrew... me gusta y quizá pueda llegar a enamorarme de él...

— ¿Y si no?, ¿Le romperás el corazón cuando te aburras?

— ¿Y si es él quien me lo rompe o cualquier otro? —preguntó mirando por la ventanilla.

—Solo no hagas lo que te gustaría que te hicieran

— ¿Cómo sabes que le romperé el corazón a Andrew?

—Porque te conozco y por qué tus razones para estar con él son superficiales

—Tal vez, pero podría llegar a enamorarme, Andrew es lindo conmigo, me complace y además... bueno... —se sonrojo sutil.

— ¿Además?

—Me gusta como besa, no pienses otras cosas que no son... bueno al menos no aun...

— ¿No aun?, ¿Estás pensando en dar ese paso? —Suspiro mientras miraba el camino.

—Quizá... —sonrió sutil viendo el semblante de su hermana— sé que sería lindo conmigo, hasta ahora todos mis novios han sido muy... tranquilos pero creo que estoy lista para dar ya ese paso...

Suspiro— Solo espero no te arrepientas

—Haru... —se volteó viendo por la ventanilla— ¿tú ya...?

Desvió la mirada sin decir nada hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta.

—Anda Haru dime... —sonrió sutil inclinándose hacia ella— ¿es verdad que duele?

Se sonrojó haciendo una mueca— No hagas ese tipo de preguntas

—Te dolió... lo sabía... ¿pero te gusto? —Sonrió aún más.

Los colores se le subieron— Prefiero no hablar de eso —se quitó el cinturón bajando del auto.

—Ufff espero que me toque alguien experimentado que me sepa tratar... —dijo quitándose el cinturón.

Negó con la mirada observando el lugar.

Sonrió en cuanto vio el lugar, el sitio más exclusivo de la ciudad, en cuanto los guardias del lugar vieron llegar el lujoso auto y a sus pasajeros inmediatamente las dejaron pasar, por lo que se sujetó del brazo de su hermana para entrar, el lugar estaba lleno pero a ella le gustaba ahí cerca de la pista donde podía bailar, ver y disfrutar de todo a su antojo.

—No lo veo... —dijo al oído de Haruka.

—Seguro aun no llegan

—Tal vez... —sonrió tomando su mano llevándola a la pista comenzando a bailar.

Suspiró bailando con ella— Sabes que no soy tan buena bailando

—No importa... —sonrió acercándose a ella— tu diviértete...

Suspiró resignada.

Sonrió al ver que continuaba bailando por lo que la tomo de las manos e hizo que se moviera a su ritmo, hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía con su hermana que quería aprovechar cada instante con ella.

Sonrió mientras bailaba con su hermana sin duda era relajante estar con ella, la única persona que le interesaba.

Sonreía divertida, feliz, sin dejar de bailar, hasta que algo llamo su atención, más bien alguien al que siguió con la mirada.

X-X

—Gracias... puedes quedarte cerca por si te necesito... —dijo la rubia a su atractivo guardaespaldas tomando asiento.

Asintió quedándose cerca apoyándose en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

X-X

Lo observo desde donde estaba, tratando de ser discreta con su hermana ahí presente, no sabía porque pero desde que había visto a ese chico la primera vez le había llamado la atención, quizá su porte serio, o ese gesto que hacia observando todo pero a la vez nada, vio sus manos cuando se cruzó de brazos y se quiso imaginar cómo sería ser tocada al menos un poco por él lo cual la hizo sentir un poco de calor subió la mano abanicándose.

—Hace un poco de calor busquemos algo de beber

—Si... —sonrió tomando de la mano a su hermana para llevarla a la barra, había volteado disimuladamente a ver a aquel joven que esa noche lucia diferente y aún más atractivo.

X-X

Observaba alrededor ese tipo de lugares siempre le habían aburrido pero era parte de su trabajo, no tenía más remedio que cumplir.

Alzo la mano para llamarlo sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música le indico que se inclinara un poco— Tráeme una bebida por favor...

—Enseguida señorita —se alejó con una ligera mueca, de guardaespaldas había pasado a ser un simple sirviente, se acercó a la mesa de bebidas pidiendo una limonada.

Al voltearse choco con un brazo, fijo la mirada en su mano y lo adivino antes de verlo, era él y pese al olor del lugar, el humo de los cigarrillos pudo distinguir un sutil aroma a loción, el cual aspiro profundamente— Lo siento... —dijo en disculpa subiendo la mirada viendo por fin tan cerca como podía aquel rostro que tantas otras noches había visto.

Fijo su mirada en ella— No se preocupe —tomo la bebida para alejarse de ella.

Suspiró sutil, tenía una voz que pese a lo fuerte de la música había sido clara y perfecta, lo observo alejándose, aunque si un poco seria ella tan linda que iba y él ni se había inmutado.

X-X

—Aquí tiene su bebida —murmuró acercándose a ella, odiaba ese tipo de sitios siempre llena de niñas creídas, todas muy bien vestidas pero al final de cuentas todo era superficial.

—Gracias... —tomo el vaso bebiendo un poco— ¿tú no te diviertes Seiya? —Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Sabe que no lo tengo permitido mi deber es cuidarla...

—Deberías divertirte, aquí hay muchas chicas que no dejan de verte...

—Usted diviértase señorita, yo estaré cerca si necesita algo…

—No te alejes mucho, no quiero terminar buscándote... —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a bailar con un grupo de chicos.

—Aquí estaré —volvió a la pared recargándose de nuevo.

X-X

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo, muchas noches había imaginado su voz pero jamás pensó que fuera tan sensual, fuerte, segura, sí, todo en él era perfecto.

Sentía la mirada de algunas chicas en especial la de ella sintiéndose un tanto incomodo, desviando su mirada hacia el techo.

Sonrió sutil, había logrado ponerlo nervioso y se veía tan apuesto, con un toque de misterio y timidez a la vez una rara pero increíble combinación.

—Hola linda —sonrió acercándose a ella abrazándola por detrás— perdona la demora

—Andrew... —murmuró asustada dejando de ver a aquel chico que por lo visto parecía muy aburrido— hola...

—Hola —sonrió al verla— ¿y tus guaruras donde están?

—Mmm ya no están, bueno no hasta nuevo aviso... —sonrió sutil— me trajo Haruka, creo que anda por ahí haciendo sus llamadas de negocios

—Ya veo, jamás te deja sola —murmuró tomándola de la cintura para bailar.

—Solo me cuida... —dijo sonriendo sutil comenzando a bailar volteando disimuladamente a ver a aquel chico que no veía ahora.

—Lo se eres toda una princesa —sonrió mientras bailaban.

Volvió la mirada a su novio, se acercó hasta rodear su cuello— Sí, soy toda una princesa... —le sonrió divertida.

Acaricio su rostro con suavidad acercándose a ella para rozar sus labios— Lo eres

Cerró sutilmente los ojos, Andrew no olía como aquel chico, pero era agradable.

Rozo sus labios lentamente haciendo un beso lento y pausado.

Entreabrió sus ojos encontrándose con una oscuras pestañas, un cabello hermosamente negro, no dudo en besarlo con un poco más de intensidad.

Sorprendido la rodeo un poco más, hacia él.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso y de ese desconocido sujetándose más de su cuello.

Correspondió a sus labios de la misma forma perdiéndose por completo en ellos.

Besaba tan bien que podría seguir así por largo rato tan solo disfrutando de esos besos.

X-X

Respiro profundamente observando a distintas parejas en especial a la que estaba en el centro de la pista, se besaban con tanta intensidad que sin duda había llamado la atención de varios de los presentes— Mejor deberían irse a un hotel —pensó para sí mismo aun aburrido bostezando.

X-X

Lentamente se fue separando de esos labios, sonrió abriendo poco a poco los ojos encontrándose ya no con aquel desconocido si no con Andrew, parpadeo confundida, ¿que había sido eso?, su corazón latía tan rápido de darse cuenta que había fantaseado con un desconocido.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Quiero algo de beber... —dijo para evitar que la viera, era algo vergonzoso— ¿si por favor? —le sonrió sutil.

—Claro enseguida vuelvo —rozo sus labios para enseguida alejarse a buscar algo de beber.

Respiró profundamente al quedarse sola, llevo la mano a su cabeza, eso sí que era estar loca o tal vez la primer bebida le había hecho daño, subió la mirada encontrándose por fin con él que ¿la veía? o al menos esa impresión daba lo cual la hizo sentirse aún peor.

Al sentir la mirada de esa chica desvió su mirada hacia un lado observando a la chica la cual era su deber proteger.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, de pronto recordó a Haruka y esperaba que no hubiera visto esa escena que por lo visto todos los habían estado observando.

—Serena tenemos que irnos —se acercó a su hermana que aun bailaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Volteo a verla— Andrew acaba de llegar...

—Si pero tengo unos pendientes que resolver... nadie puede hacer nada si no estoy yo —murmuró molesta.

— ¿Y si Andrew me lleva? —Sonrió sutil— no creo que me pase nada estando con él…

Se quedó pensativa— Mientras te lleve directo a casa y no pretendas ir a dar ese paso

— ¿Eso estaría mal? —Preguntó sonriendo bromista.

—Considero que tu primera vez debe ser especial y no un momento de pasión

Sonrió sutil— No te preocupes Haruka no hace nada, solo quiero divertirme...

—A veces tu forma de diversión me da miedo... solicitare a la agencia a uno de sus mejores hombres para tu protección me dijeron de alguien que está a días de terminar su servicio, ya que la persona que protege se casara u algo parecido

—Bueno solo debe ser alguien que aguante todo lo que soy... —sonrió divertida— no te preocupes Haru, estaré bien

Suspiro— No llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... —sonrió acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla— te veré por la mañana y ya no seas tan seria hermanita

—Yo soy seria... alguien tiene que serlo ¿o si no que sería de nosotras?

Se acercó abrazándola— Gracias por cuidarme, ahora me voy, no creo que quieras saludar a Andrew...

—No gracias, nos vemos, por favor aunque ya este dormida avísame cuando llegues ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien hermanita... —sonrió dándole otro beso— cuídate…

—Nos vemos —sonrió alborotando un poco su cabello para alejarse de ella.

—Adiós... —dijo sonriendo, aun mas al ver como las chicas que bailaban coqueteaban con ella, y es que debía decir que si su hermana fuera chico seria definitivamente el más apuesto de ese lugar, pero siendo chica se divertía confundiendo a las demás.

X-X

Por laguna razón había seguido con la mirada a esa chica, que ahora se despedía otro chico, ¿qué hacía observándola?, seguro debía estar demasiado aburrido, y si lo estaba, cerro sus ojos acomodándose un poco subiendo un pie apoyándolo en la pared.

— ¿Divirtiéndote? —Preguntó a través de su micrófono mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

—Uy si me divierto tanto —murmuró al escucharlo.

Rio divertido— ¿Has visto algo bueno?, al menos puedes ver chicas guapas

—Si todas hijas de papi, que parece que nada les preocupa, claro no tienen que trabajar ni hacer nada que mostrar su linda cara

—Uy que amargado suenas...

—En verdad es aburrido... —bostezo— pero no hay remedio ¿ya te dieron tu siguiente misión?

—Aun no… espero que sea algo más interesante que cuidar a otra chica... ¿y tú?

—No me han dicho nada... al menos la señorita Aino no es tan arrogante y petulante como otras que nos ha tocado... pero se supone que somos agentes no cuidadores

—Es parte del trabajo Seiya... nadie dijo que siempre tendríamos acción

—Ya lo sé... pero ¿estás seguro que hay mafia dentro de este ambiente?

—Seguro completamente no, pero es común, ¿cuántos de esos jóvenes crees que realmente hijos de papá?

—Al menos en su mayoría lo son... —murmuró abriendo los ojos observando a su alrededor— seria difícil pensar que alguno de ellos estuviera dentro de ese tipo de negocios así como también lo seria pensar todo lo contrario...

—Solo es cuestión de estar al pendiente... además todo eso jóvenes son muy propensos a que les lleguen con alguna novedad

—En eso tienes razón... es fácil que tomen esos caminos...

—Ves no todo puede ser tan malo... —dijo suspirando— quizá en un par de años puedas ya tener que ofrecerle a Amy...

Sonrió ligeramente— Con tener con que mantener la colegiatura de Hotaru soy feliz...

—Mmm que interesante... —dijo meditando sus palabras— no piensas en boda

— ¿Quien dijo que pensaba en boda?

—Mmm no sé, creí que después de un año de novios ya lo hubieras pensado, Amy es muy linda y te soporta, eso no lo hace cualquiera

—Si lo sé... es muy linda... quizás ya sea tiempo de proponérselo...

—Solo si lo sientes, ¿la amas?, fíjate lo que te estoy preguntando, ¿te imaginas a su lado mmm por al menos diez años más?

—Claro, es una mujer inteligente, dulce y muy tierna, además es comprensiva, y sobre todo quiere mucho a Hotaru... y como dices me soporta

—Seiya, te he visto con ella y mmm no es nada de lo que veía con Kakyu... no hay amor en tu mirada

— ¿Y tenías que mencionar a esa mujer? —Hizo una mueca molesto— al menos sé que Amy no me dejara por ambición con una bebe de apenas tres meses

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años aun la sigas amando... —dijo molesto— y no digas que no porque aún hay rencor en tu voz y si no te importara te daría igual

—No la amo... el amor es para los idiotas... solo no puedo creer que ni siquiera se digne a ver a su hija

—Es mejor así, ¿no querrás que Hotaru vea malas caras o sí?

—De ninguna manera... esa mujer perdió todo su derecho si quiera a acercarse a ella... —suspiró— solo que cada vez me pregunta más por ella y no sé qué responderle

—Es una pequeña muy inteligente, lo sabrá tarde o temprano... pero bueno ya respondiste la pregunta que te hice estas con Amy por cualquier otro motivo menos por que la ames

—Una vez lo di todo por amor... con Amy sé que tendré esa tranquilidad y el calor de hogar que el amor no me dio...

—Pues no me parece justo para Amy pero bueno es tu relación y supongo que ella ya lo debe intuir, por algo no te presiona

—Quizás con el tiempo... me enamore por completo de ella además entiende nuestro trabajo...

—Si eso es difícil que una mujer entienda... —suspiró sutil— la mujer que acepte a hombres como nosotros tendrá que tener mucha confianza y seguridad en sí misma

—Eso Amy lo tiene... es lo que más me gusta de ella...

—Bueno entonces tal vez si sea la mujer indicada para ti...

—Si no creo encontrar a alguien más como ella que me acepte tal cual soy y sobre todo que acepte a mi hija...

—La verdad tienes razón, eres tan insoportablemente arrogante que ninguna mujer te quiere cerca... —dijo divertido.

Sonrió— Pero tú no te quedas tan atrás

—Ah yo soy encantador... tu siempre miras a todas las mujeres como si no fueran suficiente para ti

—Y tú siempre coqueteas con cuanta se te pone enfrente pero te has de encontrar con la horma de tu zapato

Sonrió divertido— Quizá... pero mientras no la encuentre seré feliz con todas

— ¿Dime con cuantas estas saliendo ahora?

— ¿Recuerdas la rubia que estaba en la agencia?, con ella y con la morena de contabilidad...

—Seguro ni de sus nombres te acuerdas —negó con la mirada.

—Mmm, la verdad no —dijo divertido— ¿no me vas a decir que tu muy fiel?

—Claro... no le he puesto el cuerno a Amy... sabes que es algo que no haría

—No lo haces porque no se te ha presentado la oportunidad, pero deja que te aparezca una tentación... y ya hablaremos

—Quizás... tengas razón... eso no lo sabemos pero aun así sé que Amy no merecería algo así...

—Ninguna mujer lo merece, pero a veces la tentación es demasiada que no sabes en donde meterte, si en el cielo de la buena conducta o en el infierno de la perdición...

—Tu seguro te irías al infierno de la perdición —sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno con gusto me iré... al menos hasta que encuentre a la mujer que me conquiste de todo a todo...

—Una mujer que te conquiste por completo, me pregunto si existirá tal persona...

—Yo también me pregunto eso a veces, por eso mientras no aparezca seguiré divirtiéndome...

—Si tú lo dices, yo no puedo darme esos lujos...

—Tienes razón, o eso crees, pero si se te presenta la oportunidad no dudo que lo aproveches nadie se niega a una mujer hermosa

—Pues aquí hay mujeres hermosas te cambio el lugar

Rio divertido— No gracias, dije mujeres no chiquillas

—Pues si chiquillas pero al final hermosas, aunque ninguna que despierte en mi esas sensaciones como para ser infiel

Observo por la ventanilla a una de esas chiquillas sonriendo divertido— Aunque debo admitir que alguna que otra está muy bien... no estaría nada mal enseñarles o que me enseñen

—No me digas ahora buscaras una chiquilla para tu diversión

—Ah no sé, la verdad no quiero lloriqueos después... quizá para una vez esté bien pero nada más... todas esas jovencitas son iguales, creen en el amor eterno y eso de estar soportando llamadas a todas horas es de flojera

—Y eso es lo único que encontraras en este ambiente —cerro sus ojos acomodándose.

—En eso tienes razón... ¿no has visto nada sospechoso?, ¿la señorita Aino se encuentra bien?

—Si ahora baila y se divierte, y no he visto nada fuera de lo normal, la señorita Aino me parece que sospecha sobre nuestro verdadero objetivo, por cierto... ¿Cómo va la investigación en las empresas StarMoon?

—Hasta el momento no ha habido avances... pero a decir verdad ¿qué estamos buscando?, a ciegas es difícil saber... Solo sé que hay actividades un tanto extrañas y nuestro trabajo es averiguar al menos fue lo que ayer nos dijo el jefe ayer

—Si, por lo menos nuestro trabajo con la señorita Aino está por terminar, así quizá podamos enfocarnos más en esa investigación...

—Sí, así es... No se suscitó nada extraño con ella salvo por el incidente en esa transferencia bancaria que ya fue aclarado

Suspiró profundamente— Por fin dejaremos de ser niñeras... pero hasta eso la señorita Aino fue una buena chica

—Si es una buena chica y a mi parecer bastante madura y centrada para su edad y para el medio en que vive

—Sí, lo es, pero bueno nuestro trabajo era otro y ya lo cumplimos, ahora veamos que nos toca hacer... oye de regreso me traes una bebida —dijo divertido— o tomate una por mi

— ¿Ya estas a fuera? —Enarco una ceja— ¿por qué puedes entrar por ella?

—No gracias... mejor aquí me quedo, odio esa música...

—Si ya lo sé, eres más de música clásica

—Exacto, y si manejaras tan bien como yo serias el conductor designado... nadie maneja mejor que yo y más cuando es cuestión de ir tras un delincuente

—Ay sí que presumido, pero nadie mejor que yo para disparar

—Ah pequeño detalle... —dijo divertido.

X-X

Algo que sin duda la relajaba mucho era el correr su auto favorito en la pista, daba la décima vuelta y el estrés que sentía ya había desaparecido, los nuevos guardaespaldas llegarían al día siguiente y por sugerencia del consejo ella también tendría que tener un guardaespaldas personal.

Observaba con atención aquel auto correr, tomaba las curvas muy cerradas, sin duda debía ser un buen conductor o deseaba matarse, cualquiera de las dos cosas era interesante, se acercaba a la meta, era su turno, deseaba pasar un momento agradable llenándose de adrenalina, al día siguiente volvería a ser niñera de una chiquilla millonaria, aunque en esta ocasión era algo más interesante, investigar de cerca a las famosas herederas Tsukino Tenoh sería un gran mérito para su carrera, se acercó a su auto recargándose en el para esperar y felicitar a tan excelente conductor.

Se detuvo al llegar bajando del auto, fijando su mirada en aquel chico.

—Corres muy bien, solo deberías tener cuidado de no tomar las curvas tan cerradas a esa velocidad

Frunció el ceño— Gracias, aunque no necesito que alguien venga y me diga cómo debo conducir

—Solo era un consejo... —se acercó a aquel piloto— que pésimo carácter

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia nadie te pregunto

—Vamos, no es para tanto... —se acercó dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho en señal de camaradería, pero lo que sintió lo hizo enarcar una ceja confundido mirando a aquel piloto.

Frunció aún más el ceño al mirar su mano sobre su pecho— Pero como te atreves pervertido —no dudo en darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y un rodillazo en el abdomen— aprende a respetar

Aquello lo tomo desprevenido llevo una mano a su rostro donde sentía que le latía hasta el último musculo de su cara al tiempo que se doblaba— Pero... ¿qué diablos te pasa?

—No creas que porque soy mujer no puedo defenderme de tipejos como tú —sin esperar respuesta se alejó de él.

— ¿Mujer? —aún se encontraba doblado del dolor observando cómo se alejaba, ¿qué clase de mujer se vestía, hablaba y se comportaba así?, sonrió burlista de sí mismo, tal vez no tenía poder seductor sobre mujeres que se creían hombres, pero bueno eso no era algo que le interesara, solo esperaba que aquella mujer no le hubiera dejado el ojo morado o la nariz rota, aunque ya no sentía, pero si lo pensaba bien quizá el cuidado de la bella morena no le haría daño, si eso haría, se dejaría consentir por alguna de las chicas con las que tenía planeado salir.

X-X

Había logrado salir convenciendo a Haruka que solo iría al centro comercial de compras y que ahí se vería con Andrew, al menos no se había opuesto, claro no sin antes darle tantas recomendaciones como si fuera a marcharse por varios días, y ahí estaba saliendo de una tienda con un par de bolsas pensando en cuál sería su siguiente tienda cuando al girarse vio de frente a aquel que últimamente vivía en sus fantasías lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, estaba solo, tan apuesto mucho más que la última vez, respiró profundamente ese era el momento que esperaba, se acercó y sonrió al detenerse frente a él.

—Hola... —sonrió de forma sencilla pero sin dejar de lado la coquetería.

Se giró hacia la chica, esperaba por Amy ya que irían a comer antes de iniciar con su nueva misión— ¿Te conozco?

—No... —Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa— soy Serena, nos hemos visto ¿cómo te llamas?

—Perdone señorita me temo que me está confundiendo en mi vida la he visto —murmuró viendo a lo lejos a su novia— si me disculpa tengo que irme

—Pero... —en un impulso lo tomo de la mano— yo si te he visto —dijo un tanto confundida, en más de una ocasión habían coincidido quizá no hablado pero, ella no se consideraba una chica a la cual olvidaran.

Se extrañó al sentir su agarre— Seguro debe estar confundida —se soltó de ella— y aunque no fuera así, ¿por qué habría de recordar a una chiquilla como tú?, ahora si me disculpas —dio media vuelta alejándose hacia donde estaba su novia.

Lo miró alejarse, se sentía tan abochornada, la había humillado, claro que debía recordarla, pero lo que más le había desconcertado era lo que sintió cuando lo tomo de la mano, era cálida y fuerte, vio cuando se acercó a una chica, bonita, pero definitivamente no tanto como ella, sí ahora estaba de mal humor, tendría que sacar a ese hombre de sus sueños y fantasías esperaba no volver a verlo nunca ya que no quería que la recordara como la chica coqueta, se dio media vuelta alejándose a prisa, ya no tenía ánimos de nada.

X-X

—La señorita Haruka los espera, está en la biblioteca, pueden pasar... —dijo la agradable ama de llaves— ah jóvenes, por favor, tengan paciencia con mis niñas, son buenas personas

—No se preocupe algo nos comentó el señor Black al respecto —Comento el joven de coleta.

Sonrió amable conduciéndolos hacia la biblioteca— Les advierto, ambas tienen su carácter, pero son buenas las dos... por cierto me llamo Luna, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme...

Darien volteo a ver a Seiya, tener que lidiar con dos chiquillas insolentes de nuevo no es lo que tenían pensado de un nuevo trabajo.

Suspiro— si... Gracias —apenas y medio le sonrió a su primo para enseguida entrar ambos a la biblioteca donde los esperaban.

—Señorita, aquí están los caballeros que esperaba... —dijo propiamente indicándoles que podían pasar detrás de ella.

—Gracias Luna, tráigales algo de beber a los caballero, tomen asiento —murmuró con la viste enfocada en unos papeles.

Darien se sintió extraño, era la misma mujer que lo había golpeado el día anterior— Así estamos bien, gracias... —dijo sin dejar de verla, lo primero que haría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad seria disculparse.

Se levantó de su lugar observándolos sorprendiéndose de ver al mismo chico que había golpeado el día anterior, tan solo sonrió de lado— Bien imagino que saben por qué están aquí

—Así es, el señor Black ya nos comentó que es lo que necesitan, y el motivo... estaremos para servirle señorita...

—Haruka Tsukino Tenoh —murmuró con frialdad— bien entonces las explicaciones salen sobrando, uno de ustedes cuidara de mi hermana y el otro cuidara de mi pónganse de acuerdo, eso sí quien se encargue de cuidar de ella debe ser estricto en cuanto a las reglas que ella suele romper, y cuidarla con su propia vida mmm que tal tu —señalo al joven de cabello largo— pareces serio, y quizás pueda confiar en ti para esa labor

—Sí, él es perfecto... hará cumplir las reglas que le impongan... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa, eso estaría bien para él que no quería sufrir cuidando de una niña.

Suspiro al tener que ser niñera una vez más pero no había remedio— Será un placer señorita

— ¿Mandaste llamarme hermanita? —Dijo entrando sin más a la biblioteca corriendo a saludarla—, no tengo mucho tiempo Andrew no tarda en venir por mi...

—Creí haberte dicho que no podías salir sin seguridad

—Pero solo vamos a comer... además Luna ya me dijo que llegaron esos nuevos guardaespaldas... y... —volteo viendo a aquel par de caballeros sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas— ¿quiénes son ellos?

—Si ya llegaron —suspiró— te presento a el señor Darien Chiba y al señor Seiya Kou, él será tu guardaespaldas y por lo que más quieras no vayas a ser grosera con él, según la agencia son de los mejores ¿entendido?

Enarco una ceja viéndolo un segundo— Tratare... ¿ahora ya me puedo ir?

—Si no llegues muy tarde, señor Kou le encargo a mi hermana Serena

Mantenía su mirada en la joven, recordando el incidente del día anterior— Descuide, cumpliré con mi deber permiso

—Tal vez vayamos a bailar, yo te aviso —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana— nos vemos...

Darien sonrió definitivamente esa chica le haría ver su suerte a Seiya, a su parecer demasiado voluntariosa.

Haruka suspiro volviendo a sus deberes— Bien no hay más remedio, hasta más tarde

Se contuvo de hacer una mueca siguiendo a la chica a una distancia prudente como era su protocoló.

Espero a quedarse a solas con la mayor poniéndose de pie— Yo quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por lo sucedido el día de ayer

—Usted será mi guardaespaldas solo porque el consejo lo cree conveniente, así que le voy a pedir que no me estorbe, pediré a Luna que le designen su habitación

Se quedó callado observándola— Entiendo... con permiso señorita, estaré a fuera por si necesita algo...

—Bien —murmuró volviendo a sentarse— tenga listo el auto para dentro de una hora iremos a las oficinas Starmoon

—Como ordene... —dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación para salir de la biblioteca, al salir sonrió, que pequeño era el mundo que ahora la mujer que lo había golpeado seria su jefa y a la que se encargaría de investigar, quizá a su primo le iba a ir mejor, sonrió aún más imaginándose cuidando de aquella chica que se veía tan frívola todo lo contrario de su hermana.

X-X

Al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta de atrás parte de ser un guardaespaldas significaba ser niñero chofer o lo que se pudiese ocurrir al protegido en cuestión.

—Llévame al restaurante Cielo Azul... —dijo con frialdad, ¿que se supone que haría ahora?, fingió escribir en el celular sin prestarle atención.

—Como ordene —cerro la puerta una vez que ella se había acomodado para enseguida subir al auto y llevarla al lugar que le indicaba.

—Y después de todo supe tu nombre... es una pena que solo seas un guardaespaldas... —dijo sin quitar la mirada de su celular.

No dijo nada mantuvo su vista en el camino.

— ¿No piensas disculparte? —subió la mirada para verlo.

—No tengo nada que decir señorita, estoy aquí por trabajo y eso es todo

Eso la hizo molestarse— Que grosero...

Mantuvo la vista fija en el camino sin decir nada.

Suspiró molesta, ahora ya no le parecía tan atractivo, era odioso y peor aún era un guardaespaldas— ¿Que hacías en el club? —preguntó curiosa de haberlo visto tantas noches y que no hubiera notado que era solo eso.

—Cumpliendo con mi trabajo...

— ¿A quién protegías?

—No creo que sea algo que le incumba... señorita Tsukino...

Abrió sorprendida de la forma en que le hablaba— ¿Tanto te molesta tu trabajo?, entonces no lo hagas, hablare con mi hermana, ya le dije que no necesito nadie que me este cuidado y menos si es alguien como tu

—Puede hacer lo que usted quiera señorita Tsukino... yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber y le guste o no ahora estaré para protegerla... y si no soy yo alguien más lo hará

En eso tenía razón, y quizá fuera interesante que él fuera quien la protegiera, él no era como los otros guardaespaldas, él le contestaba y eso tal vez fuera entretenido— No, ya lo pensé mejor, espero que cumplas muy bien con tu deber... —sonrió sutilmente maliciosa— no soy fácil de proteger... —dijo volviendo la mirada a su celular.

—No creo que sea muy diferente de las personas que me ha tocado proteger...

Enarco una ceja sujetando con fuerza su celular— Solo hay una Serena Tsukino, no soy como todas las personas...

Hizo una mueca— Si lo que usted diga señorita, lo que usted diga —murmuró al detener el auto.

No dijo nada, guardo el celular en su bolso y se dispuso a bajar— Quédate en el auto, no te necesitare...

—Lo siento... eso es algo que usted no decide —murmuró al bajar del auto.

—Te estoy dando una orden, que te quedes en el auto...

—Me contrataron para ser su sombra no su chofer

Hizo una mueca dándole la espalda para entrar al restaurante donde ya la estaría esperando su novio— Bonito te vas a ver parado a un lado de mi mesa cuidándome... —dijo con ironía.

—Jamás me ha importado... ese es mi trabajo —murmuró siguiéndola dos pasos atrás de ella.

Suspiró profundamente molesta, quizá a él no le molestaba pero a ella sí, nunca le había gustado eso de sentirse vigilada y sin nada de privacidad— Al menos quédate a una distancia prudente

—No tiene que decirme lo que debo hacer señorita, conozco los protocolos y se cómo cuidar a las señoritas de su clase —murmuró dejando que entrara primero al restaurante, para entrar detrás de ella.

Sin duda él estaba igual de molesto que ella, no dijo nada y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde ya estaba esperándola Andrew, se había puesto de mal humor, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero se contendría al menos un poco, sonrió a su novio— Hola...

La observo detenidamente para apoyarse en la pared más cercana a la mesa donde ella estaba.

—Lamento la demora, pero mi hermana no me dejaba venir... —dijo acercándose a saludarlo con un beso.

—No te preocupes linda lo importante es que ya estas aquí —rozo sus labios saludándola.

—Si... y con niñera nueva y es un fastidio

— ¿En verdad?, que rápido te consiguieron niñera —murmuró al ver al chico recargado en la pared observándolos.

—Ya ves como es Haruka, y además de todo es odioso, le dije que se quedara afuera y no míralo ahí está observando todo con cara de pocos amigos

—Si se nota... —sonrió acomodándole la silla para que se sentara— bueno olvidemos que esta ahí, y disfrutemos esta tarde

— ¿Que tienes en mente?, yo he pensado que quizá podríamos escaparnos por ahí... —sonrió coqueta.

—Dime a dónde quieres ir —sonrió acariciando su mano.

—Mmm no se... quizá... —sonrió sutil— a tu departamento...

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— ¿En verdad te gustaría ir ahí?

—Sí, pero si quieres ir a otro lado no importa...

—Iremos a donde tú quieras linda —se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro para besar sus labios.

Sonrió sutil correspondiendo a sus labios pero a su mente vino el rostro del que ahora era su guardaespaldas, hermosas pestañas negras igual que su cabello, unos labios que invitaban a muchas cosas, era la primera vez que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas y es que después de todo le seguía pareciendo atractivo y más al escuchar esa voz que era tan seria y seductora.

Suspiro al observar a la pareja desviando un poco la mirada era de las cosas que más le molestaba de su trabajo de niñera tener que ver cursilerías como esas.

Lentamente se separó de Andrew borrando la imagen de su guardaespaldas de su mente— ¿Entonces nos vamos?

—Claro pero ¿qué hay de tu niñero? —Murmuró poniéndose de pie.

—Mmm... —Sonrió poniéndose de pie— ¿me dejarías manejar?

—Claro —murmuró entregándole las llaves de su auto.

—Perfecto... —sonrió tomando su mano para salir del restaurante, vio de reojo como su guardaespaldas caminaba siguiéndolos, al salir se detuvo esperando a que llevaran el auto de su novio— me iré con Andrew —dijo tan solo mirándolo un segundo.

No dijo nada espero a que llevaran el auto en el que habían llegado.

En cuanto llego el auto de Andrew corrió a subirse junto con su novio— Tenemos unos minutos de ventaja... —dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato para poner el auto en marcha— Haruka me enseñó a manejar muy bien... —le sonrió a su novio.

—La fortuna de tener una hermana tan buena en las carreras de autos —sonrió al subir al auto del lado de copiloto.

Sonrió aún más al acelerar y alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar, viendo por el espejo retrovisor que apenas iba llegando el auto en que había llegado, sin más dio una vuelta por una calle para ir mezclándose entre los autos.

Seiya los observo sin perder de vista el auto, para enseguida subir y avanzar tan rápido como pudo, bajando la velocidad al divisar el automóvil, de momento la dejaría pensar que lo perdió de vista puso un poco de música, mientras los seguida a cierta distancia de forma que ella no pudiera detectarlo.

—Creo que lo perdimos... —sonrió con triunfo al buscarlo por el retrovisor— es un tipo odioso y arrogante...

— ¿En verdad? —sonrió al verse libres por fin— bueno eso no importa ahora linda, disfrutemos de esta tarde solo para los dos

Le sonrió sutil, no estaba muy segura de porque le había dicho que fueran a su departamento, pero no podía arrepentirse ahora, eso sería de una niña pequeña, pero ella ya era una mujer, bueno en la mayoría de las veces, continuo manejando al menos en ese instante podría tener control de algo y manejar al igual que a su hermana le servía de distracción para no seguir pensando en el odioso de su guardaespaldas y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sonrió colocando una mano sobre su pierna acariciándola— Será inolvidable linda

Lo vio de reojo sonriendo sutil, se preguntaba si su hermana había estado igual de nerviosa que ella, siempre había escuchado decir que los Tsukino Tenoh jamás tenían miedo de nada, y era cierto, su padre siempre había sido fuerte y seguro, Haruka no era la excepción, pero ella de pronto no se sentía tan segura— Si, ya lo creo... —dijo mirando el camino ya estaban por llegar, ¿que se supone que tendría que hacer?

Sonrió esperando a que estacionara el auto— No te arrepentirás —bajo del auto para enseguida ayudarla a bajar.

No dio nada, tan solo bajo del auto, él era el novio más formal que tenía y supuso que en algún momento debía pasar ¿no?, eso es lo que hacían las parejas y lo que hacía una chica de su edad, así quizá no estuviera tan mal del todo.

Cerró la puerta para conducirla hacia el interior del edificio.

Volteo a todos lados, no había rastro del auto donde iba su guardaespaldas, respiró profundamente y dejo que Andrew la llevara a su departamento, nunca había estado ahí y era un lugar bonito, así que entre menos pensara en lo que iba a hacer era mejor.

Presiono el botón del elevador para llevarla al penthouse donde vivía

—Es muy bonito el edificio... —dijo aparentando seguridad— ¿tiene mucho que vives aquí?

—Si un par de años desde que salir de casa para independizarme —sonrió al ver que llegaban al elevador que abría directamente en su penthouse — pasa

—Gracias... yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero Haruka jamás me lo permitiría, al menos no aun

—Ella te quiere mucho, sin duda alguna —cerro la puerta tras él— ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Mmmm si lo que sea está bien... —sonrió sutil observando a su alrededor, era el típico departamento de un hombre soltero.

Sonrió sirviendo un poco de vino para ambos acercándose a ella para entregarle la copa.

—Gracias... —sonrió sutil tomando la copa, se sentía demasiado nerviosa— es un departamento muy bonito, se nota que tienes buen gusto

—Muchas gracias —sonrió conduciéndola hacia la sala— ¿quieres escuchar un poco de música?

—Sí, está bien... —tomo asiento en la sala que era demasiado incomoda, o quizá eran sus nervios— ¿y tus padres ya saben de mí?

—Claro que si... están ansiosos por conocerte... sabes... algún día me gustaría casarme contigo

Estaba bebiendo un sorbo de aquel vino cuando lo escucho que sintió que se ahogaría— ¿Qué? —tosió hasta que se aclaró la garganta— ¿casarnos?, pero no llevamos mucho de novios... bueno no tanto como para pensar en boda

—No digo que ahora... aunque si por mi fuera podría hacerlo mañana mismo... solo digo que algún día quizás no muy lejano —se sentó a su lado tomando su mano— ¿estás bien?

Asintió volviendo a toser, ahora ya no sentía tan bien ese vino— Es que casarnos, bueno no ahora, pero... aún tengo que estudiar y encontrar un excelente trabajo no quiero depender siempre de la fortuna de mi familia

—Eso podrás hacerlo siempre que tú quieras linda —se acercó abrazándola— aunque con la fortuna que yo tengo jamás tendrás de que preocuparte de nada

Sonrió sutilmente— Sí, tienes razón...

—Brindemos

Sonrió sutil— ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por nosotros y porque logramos librarnos de tu niñero al menos por un rato, para estar a solas lejos de los ojos curiosos de las personas

Sonrió golpeando suavemente su copa, si había olvidado a su guardaespaldas— Salud... —dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

—Salud —dio un sorbo sonriendo.

Al menos ese poco vino le serviría para estar menos tensa, o eso quería creer— ¿Y... ahora?

Le quito la copa de la mano dejando ambas sobre la mesita— Disfrutemos el momento solo eso —murmuró acercándola hacia el hasta pode besar sus labios.

Cerró los ojos dudosa en si lo debía abrazar o hacer algo más, opto por algo simple, solo coloco las manos sobre sus brazos correspondiendo lentamente a aquellos besos.

La acero sujetando su nuca hacia el mientras rodeaba su cintura acercándola aún más, intensificando aún más sus labios.

Quizá estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero ese beso no le estaba gustando tanto, de hecho recordaba uno mejor, uno que no había sido pensando en él, pero no, no debía pensar en ese tipo, Andrew era su novio y quizá en un futuro algo más.

Lentamente comenzó a recostarla sobre el sillón sin dejar de besarla acariciando su cintura, buscando tener acceso entre su blusa y su pantalón a la suavidad de su piel.

Tomo su mano, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, las palabras de Haruka llegaron a su mente, se supone que debía ser algo especial y quizá diferente, no se sentía en sus mejores días, ni siquiera iba arreglada para lo que debió considerar una ocasión especial— Andrew... yo...

— ¿Que sucede linda? —Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo... bueno es que... no se —suspiró sutil— ¿así te imaginabas la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos?

Se separó un poco de ella— Claro los dos a solas sin nada que nos moleste, ¿no es acaso algo normal en una pareja?

—Sí, pero... —se incorporó un poco— quizá, algo más... romántico

— ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

Negó sentándose— No se trata de bailar y después lo demás... es solo que, bueno, sería nuestra primera vez juntos y... —suspiró sutil— olvídalo, será mejor que me lleves a casa, fue imprudente de mi parte pedirte que viniéramos...

—Si es eso linda podemos hacerlo aún más romántico y especial... ya lo es por el simple hecho que estamos juntos... no necesita ser planeado como tal para que no sea especial la primera vez que estemos juntos... si no te sientes segura esperare por ti —se incorporó sonriéndole.

Lo miró por un segundo sintiéndose un poco más tranquila— Quizá pienses que soy una chiquilla por andar haciendo estas cosas, te compensare después...

—Yo sé que así será... en verdad Serena te quiero y quiero hacerte feliz siempre...

Sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazarlo— Eres muy lindo conmigo Andrew...

—Quiero serlo siempre en verdad Serena —la abrazo besando su frente— vamos te llevare a casa

Asintió sonriéndole sutil, fue a tomar su bolso y regreso a tomar su mano para así salir— Esta vez manejas tu

—Bueno lo hare si me devuelves las llaves

—Ah lo siento... —sonrió divertida pues había echado todo a su bolsa— la costumbre... aquí tienes

—Muchas gracias —tomo sus llaves sonriéndole para enseguida abrir la puerta y presionar el ascensor— ¿podríamos ir a cenar mañana te gustaría?

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó sonriente.

—A donde tú mandes y ordenes princesa

Sonrió aún mas— Mmm pasta... si quiero pasta

—Bien te llevare a comer pasta piensa en que restaurante te gustaría y ahí iremos

—Perfecto... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano al salir del ascensor— ¿cualquier lado?

—Cualquier lado

—Entonces buscare un buen lugar para cenar... —sonrió volviendo la mirada al frente encontrándose con su auto— ¿que hace aquí?

Estaba recargado en el auto esperando, detuvo la música al verla salir se acercó a la pareja.

Lo miró fijamente— Andrew me llevara... —dijo sin soltar la mano de su novio.

—Lo siento pero eso no será posible, señorita Tsukino

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó deteniéndose— ¿cómo que no es posible?

—No será posible, ahora le pido que entre al auto

—No, mi novio me llevara a la casa, si quieres puedes seguirnos... vamos Andrew

Tomo su mano haciendo que se soltara de el— Lo siento ya se ha divertido demasiado —murmuró jalándola hacia el auto abriéndole la puerta para que subiera.

—Óyeme que te pasa... —dijo molesta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Dijo Andrew deteniéndolo del hombro— la estas lastimando

Frunció el ceño al ver su mano— Solo hago mi trabajo señor —Cerro la puerta una vez que ella subió para apartar su mano de su hombro— permiso —murmuró subiendo de inmediato el también para alejarse de él.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? —Dijo molesta Serena— no tienes ningún derecho...

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, eso es lo que soy —observo por el retrovisor, un auto que los seguía, sin pensarlo giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda acelerando un poco más.

—Eres un inconsciente... —dijo al haber terminado recostada sobre el asiento ya que ni siquiera se había acomodado— detente... esto lo sabrá Haruka...

No hizo caso omiso tan solo continuo acelerando hasta perder a aquel auto, respiro profundamente para enseguida contactar a Darien.

—Adelante... —dijo devolviendo el llamado de su compañero.

—Tuve un código cinco con el cerezo dos

— ¿Necesitas refuerzos?

—No al parecer los perdí... pero no sé si sea seguro volver al nido

—Vigilare a fuera, cerezo uno ya no salió, da unas cuantas vueltas antes de volver... te avisare si hay movimiento

—Así lo hare, estaremos en contacto

— ¿Qué es eso de cerezo dos? —Preguntó aun molesta— eres un cafre al volante

—Guarde silencio —encendió la radio— será mejor que se mantenga agachada por un rato

— ¿Qué?, estás loco... —dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos— llévame a casa

—Solo haz lo que te digo...

—Oye aquí la que manda soy yo y de pronto tú te pones a darme órdenes...

—Si se trata de hacer mi trabajo así lo hare y punto... entiende que ahora tu seguridad es mi deber y lo menos que puedes hacer es poner de tu parte, a menos que quieras que te secuestren y extorsionen a tu hermana entonces puedes bajar del auto —murmuró deteniéndose de golpe.

—Auch... ¿te han dicho que no tienes tacto para hacer y decir las cosas?, no soy tonta puedo entender, así que dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Se giró hacia ella— Ya te lo dije... estoy cumpliendo mi deber, y no voy a decirte paso a paso lo que hare o voy hacer, dejare que te diviertas y hagas lo que quieras siempre y cuando tu seguridad no peligre, de ahí en fuera harás todo lo que yo te diga, en el momento que lo diga ¿entendido?

Enarco una ceja por la forma tan autoritaria que tenia de hablarle, ninguno de sus guardaespaldas la había tratado de esa forma— Pero no tienes por qué tratarme de esa forma

—Mira ni a ti te gusta que te proteja ni a mí me gusta ser tu niñera, tú me dejas cumplir con mi deber y tú puedes seguir tu vida divirtiéndote cuanto quieras sin interferir en mi trabajo es un trato justo ¿no?

Lo miró sin saber que más decir, quizá no había sido un buen primer día, hizo una mueca acomodándose en el asiento cruzándose de brazos— Si no te gusta ser mi niñera o la niñera de nadie no deberías trabajar en esto

—No trabajo en esto pro gusto, no estaré mucho tiempo con esto... —respiro profundamente volviendo a encender el auto.

Suspiró volteando la mirada hacia la ventanilla, era un tipo odioso, profesional, pero odioso, guapo, arrogante y por lo visto inconforme con su trabajo, aunque nunca había conocido a nadie que le gritara o que la tratara como él lo cual despertó en ella un motivo más para fastidiarlo, volvió la mirada hacia él tenía un perfil perfecto más cuando tenía ese semblante serio y vigilante, él era simplemente una rara mezcla perfecta.

Dio vueltas por un rato más sacando un sándwich comenzando a comerlo mientras conducía.

Lo último que había visto era pasar por la misma calle por tercera vez, estaba aburrida y había terminado dormida de tanto pasar por el mismo lugar.

La observo por el retrovisor, ¿podría ser tan fastidiosa?, desvió su mirada quizás ya era seguro volver se contactó con Darien— ¿Cómo está todo en el nido?

—Tranquilo, pueden volver... ¿no hay nadie tras de ti?

—Negativo, cerezo dos se quedó dormida...

—Pueden volver, prepárate para el primer informe... por cierto ¿qué tal tu día?

—Como todos... ¿y el tuyo?

—Sin acción, no salió para nada del nido... —suspiró— no sé si encontraremos algo útil...

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? de nuevo me toca ser niñera menos encontrare nada

Sonrió imaginándose su cara— ¿Tan mal te fue con la cerecita?

—Es demasiado imprudente, cree que soy su sirviente...

— ¿Que esperabas de la cerecita del nido? —Preguntó divertido— por lo que escuche es muy consentida por su hermana

—Sí creo que me dará demasiados dolores de cabeza... pero no soy un niñero ni un guardaespaldas ni tú tampoco, dime ¿por qué nos dan este tipo de tareas?

—Porque ambos queremos ser como James Bond... —dijo bromista— solo esta misión y ya Seiya, tranquilo, si todo sale bien podremos ser agentes

—Que más pruebas quieren... todas las misiones que nos han encomendado han salido bien... por cierto tengo hambre...

—No te preocupes, después del informe no creo que la dejen salir, así que podrás comer bien, ¿ya llegas?

—Si ya estoy a la vuelta

—Bien ordenare que te abran, te toca llevar a la cerecita... cambio y fuera... —dijo divertido cortando con la comunicación.

Suspiro— No hay remedio...

Suspiró acomodando la cabeza en el asiento aun profundamente dormida.

Al llegar a la mansión le abrieron la puerta, estacionando el auto frente a la entrada principal, al bajar observo el lugar para enseguida abrir la puerta trasera— Ya llegamos

Entreabrió los ojos sonriéndole sutil un tanto adormilada— Gruñón...

Desvió su mirada al ver esa sonrisa en sus labios— Ya está a salvo señorita... en casa —se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Bostezo tan solo viéndolo alejarse, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en casa, tomo su bolso saco el espejo mirando su reflejo se notaba que había dormido, tras unos segundos bajo del auto alcanzando a verlo que se metía por la parte trasera de la casa, y ahora se preparaba para el interrogatorio de Haruka que más que interrogatorio seria regaño así que resignada entro a la casa.

Al entrar a la cocina sonrió al ver que ya le habían servido un suculento plato de comida sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó a comer antes que al cerezo dos se le ocurriera hacer alguna barbarie.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Se atrevió a jalarme delante de Andrew... —dijo Serena haciendo un puchero—, ni siquiera me pude despedir de mi novio

Seiya respiro profundamente apenas había terminado de comer cuando fue llamado a la biblioteca, estaba parado junto a su primo— Lo siento mucho —se disculpó—, pero no había tiempo que perder señorita Tsukino...

— ¿Me puedes decir que hacías en el departamento de tu novio Serena Tsukino? —murmuró paseándose por el lugar observándola muy molesta.

—Nada, solo fuimos a ver a una película... —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Aun así fue imprudente de tu parte irte así como así del restaurante, Seiya está para protegerte... no para que eludas su vigilancia

Hizo una mueca— Estaba con Andrew, en su departamento, no me iba a pasar nada, además él me iba a traer

—Sí, ¿y quieres decirme que pensaba hacer en caso que te secuestraran o que se los llevaran a ambos?

—No exageres... —dijo suspirando—, a lo mejor ni nos estaban siguiendo

Seiya frunció el ceño intentando decir algo.

— ¿Y querías quedarte a averiguarlo?, no saldrás por todo lo que resta de la semana, entiende que hago esto por tu bien, por tu seguridad, y sin duda mejor guardaespaldas que Seiya no tendrás

— ¿Qué? —Se puso de pie molesta—, Haruka no soy una niña, Andrew me invito a cenar mañana

—Tendrás que cancelarlo... hasta que no aprendas a ser más prudente, no saldrás... lo siento Serena pero no me estas dejando más opción

—Eres totalmente injusta Haruka... —dijo con lágrimas—, soy una mujer no una niña, espero que me acepten en la universidad y poderme ir lejos

—Bien hasta que eso suceda, seguirás mis reglas, porque nada de lo que estoy haciendo lo hago para fastidiarte —levanto la voz muy molesta tomando su saco.

—No eres mi madre ni mi padre para seguir tus reglas... solo eres mi hermana —dijo molesta saliendo de la biblioteca azotando la puerta.

Presiono sus puños molesta, al verla salir sin esperar la instrucción Seiya salió detrás de ella— Demonios porque siempre tiene que ser así —desvió su mirada secando un par de lágrimas de impotencia.

—Darien la miró atento, era una mujer extraña, fuerte por un lado pero con respecto a su hermana muy protectora y preocupada— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Tomo asiento en el sillón ocultando el rostro entre sus manos— Asegúrate que este bien...

—Estará bien, Seiya ha ido tras ella, solo está molesta porque no saldrá, después se le pasara, no tiene por qué preocuparse

—Si lo sé... quizás soy demasiado dura con ella —suspiró recargándose en el sillón observando el techo—, ¿por qué no entiende de razones?

—Disculpe mi comentario pero es que... es demasiado consentida y eso a futuro la meterá en problemas...

Se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana— Es posible… —posando la mano sobre el cristal.

— ¿Por qué no le dice la verdad?, es claro que ella no sabe el peligro real en que se encuentran...

—Porque no va creerlo... he trato de decírselo de mil formas pero para ella no sucede nada... y tampoco quiero que sepa que la muerte de nuestros padres no fue un accidente...

—Ese es el problema para ella todo es color de rosa, va a ser muy duro cuando se enfrente a la verdad, eso le va a lastimar más que saber la verdad ahora

Cerro su puño— No quiero que nada le pase... solamente —se giró hacia el conteniendo las lágrimas—, por favor déjeme sola...

—Su hermana no debería vivir en ese mundo de fantasía, por el bien de ella y el suyo... —dijo asintiendo— estaré afuera por si me necesita...

—Si gracias... —se acercó al pequeño bar sirviéndose una copa, ¿que debía hacer?, decirle la verdad si eso era lo mejor, pero ¿la escucharía?, ¿tomaría enserio sus palabras?, no podía dividirse en dos y velar por su hermana y al mismo tiempo por las empresas ¿y ella que habida de ella? presiono el vaso con fuerza evitando de esa forma derramar las lágrimas que siempre amenazaban con derrotarla, llorar era un lujo que no podía permitirse de ninguna manera.

X-X

Había salido directamente al jardín, al único lugar donde siempre podía desahogarse, extrañaba tanto a sus padres y que Haruka se comportara de esa forma no le ayudaba en nada, al llegar al columpio que aún conservaba y al que casi ya no acudía se sentó comenzando a llorar, era en esos instantes cuando más sola se sentía.

Se acercó a cierta distancia— No debería llorar...

—Ah lo que me faltaba... —dijo volteándose—

—Ella lo hace por su bien, siendo quien es será un blanco fácil para extorsionarla... todo lo que hace es por su seguridad y porque al final de cuentas usted es lo único que tiene solo considérelo... ella es su única familia, valórela ahora que la tiene

Se quedó callada sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— Mis padres no me hubieran tratado así...

—No sus padres la habrían castigado de por vida si eso significa que su pequeña estará a salvo... —respiro profundamente.

—Quizá tenga razón, pero es que... Haruka no es mi madre ni mi padre, yo solo quiero que sea mi hermana, la misma de siempre, sé que no es fácil hacerse cargo de todo pero... no tiene por qué prohibirme las cosas como si tuviera cinco años

Se acercó un poco mas— Quizás si usted hiciera más liviana su carga no la trataría así... debe ser más prudente, y ella no la tratara de esa forma... hable con ella... no es fácil ser hermana, madre y padre a la vez... y al mismo tiempo llevar el peso de las empresas Tsukino...

Bajo la mirada llorosa— ¿Es verdad que nos venían siguiendo?

—Si... no habría hecho algo así si no fuera por su seguridad... ese es mi deber

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?, no soy tonta, lo hubiera podido entender

—Bien su vida corre peligro... por eso es importante su protección tanto de usted como de su hermana, fui contratado para protegerla sin importar que tenga que hacer para ello y lo que vea o lo que haga usted solo debe hacer lo que le pida...

— ¿Ya te dije que no tienes tacto para hacer y decir las cosas?

—Es posible, pero yo no soy su hermana...

Sonrió sutil— Gracias a Dios, si no ya me hubiera vuelto loca al imaginar... —guardo silencio al darse cuenta que hablaba de más.

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Que pueda ser su hermana u algo parecido?, no lo soy... no toda la vida estarán para protegerla, debe ver que no existe solo su mundo de color rosa en el que vive... sea más prudente en sus acciones por su propio bien

—Quizá tengas razón... pero no puedo dejar de ser quien soy... sé que te parezco fastidiosa, pero créeme puedo ser peor...

—Ser prudente no significa que deje de ser quien es... es solo que debe ser más cuidadosa... ni su hermana ni yo estaremos por siempre cuidándola

Suspiró profundamente— Eres extraño Seiya, esta mañana parecía que me odiabas y ahora...

—No la odio... no la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que la odie o la quiera... solo es un consejo además de esa forma me ayuda a mi también... solo estoy aquí por una temporada...

—Sabes que nunca había tenido un guardaespaldas como tu...

Desvió la mirada ante su comentario.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— ¿Te molesta que te lo diga?

No dijo nada tan solo levanto la mirada hacia el cielo.

Se acercó hasta poder darle un beso en la mejilla a escasos centímetros de los labios— Espero que no hayas tenido que cuidar a alguien como yo... —sonrió sutil separándose—, gracias por el consejo

Fijo su mirada en ella consternado por ese beso— Es confidencial...

Se extrañó un poco sonriendo— ¿Que es confidencial?

Las personas a quienes he cuidado...

Respiró profundamente suspirando— Solo dije que esperaba no hubieras cuidado a alguien como yo, porque yo no había tenido un guardaespaldas como tu... y espero que entonces sea confidencial el beso que te di, no quiero que tengas problemas

—Lo será... tengo que salir... espero no cometa alguna tontería mientras no estoy

—Sí, escapare a penas oscurezca, así que espero que estés aquí para impedirlo...

—No lo haga... es peligroso...

Sonrió acariciando justo donde lo había besado— Me temo que tendrás que aprender a conocer si estoy bromeando o hablando en serio, tal vez me escape, tal vez no... Tengo un par de horas para pensarlo... nos vemos, "gruñón"

—Nos…nos vemos —murmuró aun desconcertado.

Camino hacia la casa, a veces coqueteaba, lo sabía, era bonita y los chicos siempre la veían, pero con él había sido distinto, las primeras veces la había ignorado y quizá por lo mismo se había atrevido a darle un beso y a acariciarlo, ¿había sido excesivo?, no, de algún modo se tenía que cobrar los desaires que le había hecho, si solo eso había sido, pero sin duda su aroma había sido maravilloso.

La observo alejarse de nueva cuenta hacia la casa, ¿qué significaba esa sensación que lo invadía?, sacudió su cabeza, debía estar loco no era más que una chiquilla impulsiva y caprichoso si eso era solamente. Se comunicó con Darien pidiéndole que cuidara de ella mientras volvía ya que iría a ver a su pequeña después de haber visto aquella escena quería ver a la luz de su vida, condujo hacia su casa al llegar.

—Hola —murmuró al entrar a la casa.

—Papi... —apenas si escucho su voz corrió a su encuentro con los bracitos extendidos hacia él.

—Pequeña ¿cómo estás? —Se agachó para cargarla—, te extrañe mucho ¿te has portado bien?

—Si papi... —sonrió feliz—, mi maestra me felicito por mi dibujo... y mi abuelita me está haciendo pastel... ¿quieres?

—Claro que sí pero a ver enséñame tu dibujo —camino hacia la cocina donde supuso estaría su madre—, hola

—Hola hijo, en seguida te preparo un café... —le dijo sonriendo. 

—Pues bájame papi para ir por mi dibujo... —Dijo haciendo obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

—Está bien pero no te tardes —sonrió besando su frente, para en seguida bajarla— ¿cómo estas mamá?

—Bien hijo, tú, ¿qué tal tu día?, pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana...

—Yo también pensé lo mismo pero pude escapar por un rato —se sentó a la mesa.

—Me alegra por Hotaru, ella te extraña, pero a ver dime ¿cómo es esa nueva familia que tienes que cuidar?

—Son las herederas Tsukino... son dos hermanas... me toco volver a ser niñera —murmuró con una mueca.

—Ay hijo... no creo que sea tan malo, solo esto y ya podrás tener el merecido asenso que mereces

—Si lo sé... solo que la chica es demasiado imprudente y caprichosa...

—Bueno seguramente sabrás como tratarla, ¿y cómo es? no me refiero a su carácter sino a si es bonita...

—Como todas las chicas de su clase... bonita si pero siempre preocupadas por la moda y todas esas cosas...

—Bueno supongo que no tendrán de que preocuparse más que de que se pondrán al día siguiente... 

—Mira papi... —dijo Hotaru llegando a su lado extendiéndole el dibujo donde estaban ellos dos en un bosque y en el cielo un ángel— es mi mamá...

Tomo el dibujo observándolo, no evitando sentir melancolía y enojo que tuvo que contener— Si hija... es mami... —la abrazo con fuerza hacia el besando su frente.

—Nos está cuidando... —Sonrió sentándose a su lado. 

Neherenia vio a su hijo negando, nunca había estado de acuerdo en que le mintiera a su hija pero ahora era demasiado tarde quizá.

—Papi, ¿cuándo me llevaras a tu trabajo? —preguntó Hotaru acurrucándose en los brazos de su papá.

—Después pequeña... cuando termine esta misión tratare de estar más tiempo a tu lado

— ¿Iremos de vacaciones? —Preguntó emocionada—, quiero ir a la nieve

—Claro que sí, pasaremos una largas vacaciones juntos —sonrió a su madre— la abuela tú y quizás Amy ¿te gustaría?

—Si... ¿nos llevaras a la nieve?

—Si hija, haremos muñecos de nieve ye encantara

—Si papi... —sonrió feliz. 

— ¿Crees que tendrás vacaciones después de este trabajo? —pregunto Neherenia sirviéndole un café.

—Eso espero —sonrió tomando la taza dando un sorbo—, nada como este café

— ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea papi? —preguntó Hotaru sonriéndole. 

—Papá tiene que regresar a trabajar... —Neherenia le sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar el pastel—

—Mmm bueno solo un poco no tengo mucho tiempo... debo volver antes de que se le ocurra escapar de Darien

— ¿Quién se va a escapar de tío Darien? —preguntó curiosa.

—Alguien demasiado inquieta como tu mi amor

— ¿Otra niña? —preguntó haciendo un gesto curiosa.

—No precisamente una niña pero eso parece

—Quiero conocerla papi, ¿sí?, a lo mejor me presta sus juguetes... y yo le presto los míos...

Sonrió ligeramente— No lo creo, ya veremos —Murmuró abrazado a su madre.

—No creo que esa chica tenga juguetes... —dijo Neherenia sonriéndole sutil. 

—Papi, ¿luego me llevaras a comer un helado?

—Claro que si Hotaru la próxima semana descansare pasare el día contigo —sonrió acariciando el cabello de la niña—, y a mi parecer tiene otro tipo de juguetes...

— ¿Cómo cuales papi? —Preguntó curiosa Hotaru.

—No juguetes que sean aptos para ti mi pequeña, pero bueno ¿qué te parece si la próxima semana vamos a comprar la muñeca que querías junto con Amy?

—Ah ¿y si vamos tu y yo solos papá?

— ¿No te gusta salir con Amy?

—Sí, pero... quiero estar contigo papá... —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca. 

—Bueno es justo, pasa poco tiempo contigo hijo, y cuando están juntos están con Amy...

—Si tienes razón —suspiró— quiero proponerle matrimonio una vez que me den mi ascenso...

— ¿Matrimonio?, pero hijo... 

— ¿Eso que es papá? —Preguntó inocente Hotaru.

—No creo encontrar mejor mujer que ella mamá... y quizás ya va siendo hora... —bajo la mirada.

—Hotaru, princesita ve por tus cuadernos para ayudarte con la tarea... —dijo Neherenia a lo que la pequeña solo se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su papá para luego salir corriendo—, ¿va siendo hora de que Seiya?, no lo hagas solo por no sentirte solo

—Es una buena mujer mama... me quiere y quiere a Hotaru... es comprensiva y muy cariñosa... tiene las cualidades necesarias como para poder llevar una vida juntos

—Pero... ¿la amas? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—La quiero mamá... la quiero...

—Hijo... —suspiró profundamente—, ¿por qué no te las la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo?

—Quizás con el tiempo pueda enamorarme por completo de Amy y amarla como se merece...

— ¿Crees que ella se lo merece?, ella te quiere y le daría gusto ser tu esposa, pero no creo que quiera una familia a medias... ¿y si luego conoces a alguien que te haga sentir otras cosas?

Se acomodó en la silla dando un sorbo al café— Lo sé... no sé qué es mejor... quiero darle a Hotaru una familia... pero...

—Pero Hotaru también merece una familia estable y amorosa, no solo una familia... y tu también hijo, mereces alguien que te amé, que esté dispuesta a todo por ti y por tu hija...

—Sé que ella lo está mama... pero dime ¿qué debo hacer?, ya todo lo que tenía para dar ya lo di —desvió su mirada.

—No es verdad hijo, tú tienes mucho más para ofrecer que un simple "te quiero"

Respiro profundamente— Sé que aprenderé a amar a Amy con el tiempo...

—Ay hijo... —murmuró acercándose a él—, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, porque no me gustaría ver esa mirada triste, quiero que seas feliz con una persona a la que ames y te amé de la misma forma... —lo abrazo besando su frente—, sé que en algún lugar debe estar esa mujer, sé que Amy es buena pero no me gustaría que estuvieras a su lado solo por ser una opción...

— ¿Crees que es mejor que termine con ella? —se acurruco entre sus brazos—, porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que pase con Kakyu...

—Como tu sientas que es mejor, vamos Seiya no creo que quieras que ella sea infeliz porque no tiene tu amor por completo, ama a Hotaru y seguramente también a ti... pero tú no hijo y créeme lo que una mujer quiere es que la amen con la misma intensidad

Cerro sus ojos— Lo sé... pero y si me esfuerzo... quizás... yo...

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Es o no es Seiya... dime... ¿sientes que podrías dar la vida por Amy tal como lo harías por Hotaru?, ¿sientes que cuando la ves tienes deseos de todo por ella?

La abrazo aún más negando con la cabeza.

—Cuando sientas que puedes hacer todo por la mujer que ames de nuevo entonces será la mujer indicada para que forme parte de tu vida y de la de Hotaru, pero asegúrate de que la ame de la misma forma que a ti, solo así sabrás que es la indicada para formar una familia

—En verdad desearía que esa mujer fuera Amy...

—Yo también hijo, porque sé que quiere a Hotaru, pero también quiero que tú seas feliz y ella...

—Voy a darme una verdadera oportunidad de amarla antes de pedirle que sea mi esposa...

—Inténtalo hijo pero tampoco te aferres a ella, eres guapo y más de una chica estaría deseosa de estar contigo...

—Si pero no quiero que estén conmigo por ser guapo... quiero que lo estén por ser yo...

—Y estoy segura que la encontraras hijo, solo deja de tener ese semblante de niño amargado... —sonrió besando su mejilla—, eres un excelente hijo y un excelente padre así que deja que te conozcan un poco mas

— ¿Niño amargado? —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, eres un pequeño niño amargado y gruñón... —dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Sonrió a su madre— Bueno quizás un poco

—Entonces procura no ser tan gruñón, con Hotaru eres todo ternura que te cuesta ser más amable

—Bueno pero Hotaru es mi hija, la luz de mi vida mamá... no puedo ser así con los demás

—Entonces cuando una mujer sea la luz de tu vida y sientas que ella despierta todo en ti, ella será la mujer indicada y te aseguro que serás igual de tierno con ella que con Hotaru

—No lo sé... pero bueno creo que debo regresar a trabajar antes que a esa chiquilla se le ocurra escapar de nuevo

— ¿En serio es tan caprichosa como dices?, no creo que se le ocurra escapar ¿o sí?

—Escapo esta mañana en el auto de su novio, fueron a su departamento del chico donde estuvieron un buen rato es caprichosa voluntariosa

Sonrió sutil— Estas niñas de ahora, ya no es como antes que se conservaban hasta el matrimonio

—Es demasiado coqueta y creída... pero bueno solo será por poco tiempo que tenga que ser su niñera

—Bueno no eres su niñera, solo cuidas de ella, ya si ella hace otras cosas no es tu problema...

—Si fue lo que le dije... pero es demasiado imprudente...

—Bueno entonces hazla entender que es por su bien...

—Si... —suspiró— hasta más mañana mamá

—Hasta mañana hijo, y cuídate mucho... —se acercó besando su mejilla— anda ve a despedirte de tu hija

—Si iré —sonrió besando su mejilla— gracias mamá no sé qué haría sin ti

—Te volverías loco... —dijo divertida. 

— ¿Ya te vas papi? —preguntó Hotaru llegando con un nuevo dibujo y su cuaderno.

—Si mi amor tengo que volver —se agacho para quedar a su altura— te amo Hotaru

—Y yo papi, mira te regalo este... eres tú y yo... así será cuando vayamos a comer nuestro helado...

—Está bien pequeña así será —sonrió observando el dibujo—, tu y yo solamente es una cita pequeña dama

Rio divertida y sonrojada— Tendré una cita con papá...

—Cuídate mucho hijo... —dijo acercándose a ellos—, yo me encargo de cuidar de la princesita...

—Gracias mamá —beso la frente de la niña para enseguida ponerse de pie y besar su mejilla— las amo ustedes son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida

Le sonrió tomando a la pequeña de los hombros— Cuídate hijo y llama en cualquier momento... 

—Adiós papi... —dijo haciendo una seña con la mano de despedida.

—Adiós pequeña, adiós madre —sonrió guardando el dibujo para enseguida salir de la casa, pasar tiempo con su familia lo hacía sentir mejor aunque aún sentía que algo le faltaba para sentirse pleno y feliz.

X-X

Se encontraba tomando el sol, ya que no podía salir opto por hacer lo más llevadero posible su reclusión, se había disculpado con Andrew por no poder salir y ahora solo esperaba que él fuera a visitarla, le había dicho que iría por la tarde así que podría pasar la mañana disfrutando del sol.

Llego a la misión ansioso de poder ver a su novia había ido en cuanto colgaron el teléfono y ahí estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta.

—Buen día joven... la señorita Serena está en el jardín... —dijo la joven empleada que lo había recibido.

—Muchas gracias —sin esperar entro en la casa dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, acercándose a ella cubriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió tomando sus manos— ¿quién eres?

Sonrió acercándose más a ella para poder besar su mejilla.

Sonrió divertida— No te esperaba ahora...

—No podía esperar más tiempo para verte —la abrazo por la cintura colocándose frente a ella para poder besar sus labios.

Correspondió brevemente a sus labios— No me diste tiempo de arreglarme

—Te ves linda así —acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

Seiya que había estado bajo la sombra de un árbol observando se acercó a la pareja— Buenos días... ¿no le parece que es demasiado temprano para hacer visitas?

—Gracias... —sonrió a su novio extrañándose de lo que su guardaespaldas había comentado. 

—Vine a visitar a mi novia, ¿algún problema con eso?

—No…ninguno... —se apoyó en el árbol cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah no le hagas caso, ¿te quedaras conmigo a comer? —Preguntó tomando su mano.

—Claro que si amor... me quedare todo el día a tu lado

Sonrió aún más haciendo que se sentara en el camastro— Eso me gusta, pero ¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

—No te preocupes, con tal de estar a tu lado lo demás puede esperar

— ¿Seguro?, no quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo

—Claro que si mi amor —tomo su mano acariciándola

Sonrió abrazándose a él— Ahora me siento menos sola, Haru tuvo que ir a la oficina y además aun no nos hablamos...

—Que mal, pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo

—Gracias... —le sonrió antes de buscar sentir sus labios—, te extrañe...

—Y yo a ti mucho —murmuró entre sus labios acariciando su cuello—, como no tienes idea princesa

Sonrió sonrojada— Te debo una cena... ¿verdad?

—Así es

—Bueno, ya te compensare... —sonrió volviendo a buscar sus labios, abrió los ojos viendo hacia atrás de ellos, se encontraba Seiya, como siempre tan serio, esta vez acompaño ese beso de su imagen.

Seiya los observaba detenidamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser testigo de esas muestras de cursilería?, camino un poco desviando mirada hacia otro lado, tan solo por el hecho que no debía dejarla sola en ningún momento.

— ¿Me pones bronceador? —Preguntó entre sus labios.

—Será un placer —murmuró separándose un poco de sus labios tan solo para tomar el bronceador.

Le sonrió dándole la espalda para que iniciara.

Coloco un poco de bronceador sobre sus manos dando inicio a un suave masaje sobre su espalda.

Suspiró sutil— Cuando me vaya a la universidad, ¿iras a verme?

—Iré a verte todos los días, espero que cuando eso suceda no te olvides de mí, esto me estorba —desato las cintas de su bañador para poder seguir el masaje.

—Ah... —había alcanzado a colocar los brazos sobre su pecho evitando que se cayera— ¿eso era necesario?

—Claro para un buen bronceado debe ser completo

Seiya que no había perdido detalle de lo que sucedía se sonrojó al ver por un segundo sus pechos al descubierto, sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos, ante eso no podía hacer nada ella estaba segura y no corría peligro después de todo estaba con su novio.

—Bueno si pero... —se sonrojo al sentir sus manos por completo por su espalda.

— ¿Sabes que eres muy hermosa? —sonrió untando un poco más de bronceador sobre su espalda.

Sonrió apenada y sonrojada— Gracias... pero creo que ya te terminaste el bronceador con mi espalda...

—Si tendrás un bronceado perfecto —murmuró ahora acariciando sus hombros bronceándolos.

Cerró los ojos sonrojándose— Te deberé entonces un bronceado perfecto...

—Eso suena agradable —acercando su rostro a su oído besándolo.

Sonrió al sentir las cosquillas de sus labios— ¿Terminaste?

—Si ya he terminado —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Ayúdame a anudar las cintas...

—Claro —tomo las cintras de su balador volviendo anudarlas—, listo bella princesa

—Gracias... —suspiró sutil volteándose frente a él— ¿y bien que hacemos ahora?, podemos quedarnos aquí a tomar el sol

—O nadar un poco en la piscina

— ¿Y trajiste traje de baño? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm no

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó sonriéndole.

—No tendría problema alguno en nadar con ropa, mientras este a tu lado puedo hacer lo que sea

Sonrió divertida— De acuerdo... solo si te resfrías no me culpes

—Entonces cuidaras de mi si eso sucede —se acercó rozando sus labios.

Le sonrió juguetona tomando sus manos para ponerse de pie— Tal vez... —se acercó a la alberca lanzándose— ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Claro que si —se quitó los zapatos y calcetas dejando sobre la mesita su celular y las cosas de sus pantalones para enseguida arrojarse al agua junto con ella.

Había nadado alejándose, al salir a la superficie sonrió— No pensé que te atreverías, eso merece un premio... —se acercó hasta rodear su cuello—, aquí tienes tu premio... —dijo antes de besarlo.

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él besándola con intensidad.

No dudo en corresponderle de la misma abrazándolo con fuerza, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no sentirse tan sola, y él era el único que le demostraba cariño y quizá amor.

Sintió molestia al ver esa demostración de amor, un tanto incomodo tan solo se acomodó un poco sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo, seguramente se debía a esa posición en la que siempre debía mantenerse, sin dudarlo se dio media vuelta alejándose un poco de la escena que había ante sus ojos.

Se separó un poco de sus labios— Es... la primera vez que me besas así

—Es la primera vez que me das un premio como este —murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió sonrojada— Disfrutemos un poco del agua, después pediré que sequen tu ropa

—Claro —sonrió nadando junto con ella.

X-X

—Gracias Darien, puede marcharse a comer... —dijo deteniéndose— pensándolo bien, iré a ver que está haciendo Luna, seguro un postre para consentir a Serena...

—La acompañare, seguro debe haber algo rico de comer

—Lamento que no haya podido ir a comer, pero era importante terminar esa reunión, ha hecho un buen trabajo

Asintió, al entrar a la cocina viendo a Seiya tomando un vaso con agua.

—Buenas tardes... —saludo al ver a aquel joven— ¿y Serena está en su habitación?

—Está en la piscina con su novio —murmuró dejando el vaso en la mesa—, solo entre a beber un poco de agua

— ¿Con su novio?, pero... —suspiró molesta—, no debió permitir que se quedara, ese tipo no me agrada

—Lo siento... —desvió su mirada—, la señorita Tsukino está a salvo... y no corre ningún peligro

—Creo que tendré que añadir que incluso de su novio deberá protegerla... —dijo molesta saliendo hacia el jardín.

Suspiró con fastidio mirando a su primo para salir detrás de ella.

Darien se encogió de hombros siguiéndolos.

Haruka al salir a la piscina y ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando grito— ¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Se separó al instante de Andrew respirando agitada— Haruka... me asustaste, no pasa nada solo que Andrew vino a verme...

—Si claro a visitarte —se acercó cruzándose de brazos—, no quiero volver a ver a este hombre cerca de ti y mucho menos en mi casa queda claro ahora lárgate —fijo la mira fría y dura en el chico que estaba sin duda apenado ya que ya no tenía camisa.

—Pero... —dijo Serena mirando a su hermana, nunca la había visto así de enojada— ¿qué te pasa?, es mi novio, no sé por qué no lo quieres...

— ¿Que no me escucho?, que se vaya, Seiya lleve a mi hermana a su habitación y desde hoy le digo que su responsabilidad será que este hombre no se acerque a mi hermana ¿entendió?

— ¿Qué? —Salió del agua ayudada por Andrew— ¿qué te pasa Haruka? 

—Disculpe, pero yo quiero a su hermana y de hecho quiero casarme con ella a futuro claro esta... —dijo Andrew tomando la mano de Serena.

—Lárguese de mi casa —jalo a Serena hacia ella para que Seiya se la llevara—, si quiere a mi hermana como dice no estaría exhibiéndola de esta forma ahora váyase de aquí

—Está bien princesa, tranquila... —dijo mirándola. 

—Déjame hablar Haruka... escúchame... —dijo Serena también molesta.

—Darien sáquelo de mi vista —se dio media vuelta a l ver que Seiya colocaba una toalla alrededor de su hermana.

—Vamos... —dijo colocándola detrás de él—, ya no la haga enojar mas

—Déjame... —dijo Serena a Seiya molesta.

—La llevare a su habitación —murmuró conduciéndola hacia la casa.

—Pero es que... —dijo con lágrimas.

No dudo en cargarla para llevarla hasta su habitación sin decir nada.

Haruka espero a que Darien sacara a ese hombre de su casa para encerrarse en la biblioteca.

Se recargo en él sollozando, no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, se suponía que todo estaba bien, que Andrew era perfecto, ¿qué pero le ponía?

Al entrar a su habitación la recostó en su cama— Dejare que tome un baño y descanse

— ¿Por qué se puso así? —Se quedó sentada llorando— no estábamos haciendo nada malo

—No soy el más indicado para responder a eso... solo puedo decirle que fue una falta de respeto para su casa y para usted misma eso que estaban haciendo en la piscina... aunque quizás en usted sea algo común tener ese tipo de demostraciones con su novio...

—Es que no estábamos haciendo nada... —dijo con lágrimas— solo nos besábamos...

—Si claro —murmuró molesto— la dejare a solas...

Se extrañó al escucharlo— ¿Estas molesto? —lanzo un suspiró incrédula— vaya, un beso y ya te molesta que me bese con mi novio...

—No tendría por que estarlo señorita... usted sabe lo que hace... solo le diré que eso no parecía un solo beso eso es todo

— ¿Entonces que se supone que era? —Preguntó jugando con sus manos— ¿qué es realmente un beso?

—No soy el más indicado para decir lo que eso parecía...yo solo cumplo ordenes —se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Cumplirás la orden de Haruka?

—Si...

—Entonces de una vez te diré que me escapare para poder verlo... —dijo poniéndose de pie para entrar al baño.

Suspiró saliendo de su habitación dejándola a solas— Lo que faltaba soportar una rabieta...

X-X

Respiró profundamente al tocar la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndola poco a poco— Permiso... se ha marchado...

—Adelante —murmuró recostada sobre el sillón.

—Me asegure de que se fuera... —dijo deteniéndose observándola—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Si lo estoy —se incorporó un poco—, no quiero que ese hombre este cerca de mi hermana

—Entiendo su molestia, no fue algo agradable, pero... son pareja y hasta cierto punto es normal...

—Si es posible... pero temo que después se arrepienta... lo hace por rebeldía y no quiero que... iré a caminar un poco no me siento bien —se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

—La acompañare... —dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera—, aunque creo que debería hablar con ella...

—Si... pero ahora no me siento con el suficiente control para hacerlo, lo hare al regresar —aunque quisiera negarse a ir sola sabía que no podía, hacerlo que tendría que ir a todos lados acompañadas de ese hombre que en un inicio le había desagradado, pero sin duda sabía lo que hacía.

Asintió dejando que ella pasara— ¿Preparo el coche?

—No, hoy quiero caminar —se colocó el saco, y las llaves para salir de la casa.

—Como guste... —dijo siguiéndola—, definitivamente caminar le hará mucho bien...

—Si hace tiempo que no lo hago... ya me hace falta... además mañana tengo una carrera muy importante —murmuró aspirando un poco de aire de la fresca tarde.

— ¿Una carrera? —Preguntó curioso—, ah ¿de autos?

—Si —metió las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaba.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —La siguió muy de cerca.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué le desagrada tanto ese hombre?, digo después de todo no es más que novio de su hermana, y tiene planes de boda

—Hay algo en el que no me agrada... no siento que sea el indicado para mi hermana...

—Pero prohibiéndole las cosas no lograra deshacerse de él, por el contrario ellos podrían llegar a verse a escondidas...

—Entonces ¿que sugiere?, ¿que los deje verse y exponerla?

— ¿Exponerla a qué?, ¿cuál es su miedo señorita? —Preguntó mirándolo de reojo— ¿qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a su hermana?, que se decepcione o vea que solo era un capricho y después se fije en alguien mas

Apenas y sonrió— A que se arrepienta de haber entregado lo más valioso a la persona equivocada, que la lastimen, sé que debo dejarla caer pero no me atrevo eso que vi hoy... no me pareció lo más adecuado además ese hombre tiene algo más, no sé qué es pero definitivamente no lo quiero cerca... no sé por qué le cuento esto —murmuró mientras seguía caminando ignorando las miradas de algunas chicas que caminaban y le sonrieran y otras que iban acompañadas de su novio o pareja no evitaban volver la mirada hacia ella embelesadas, y con algunos murmullos sobre lo guapo y atractivo que era el rubio.

—Quizá porque soy el único que la está escuchando... —dijo observando aquellas miradas, sonrió a una de esas mujeres que los observaban pero había sido ignorado—, o tal vez porque le doy confianza

Sonrió ligeramente— Es posible... jamás había hablado con alguien de mis problemas

—No es bueno que se guarde todas las cosas que le pasan, quizá si le hablara de esto a su hermana podría entenderla...

—Eso espero... —suspiró—, mis padres no querrían que le pasara nada —saco la mano de su bolsillo—, no he dejado que coma, ¿le parece si comemos ahí? —señalo un restaurante no muy lejano.

—Claro... —dijo acompañándola—, creo que se ha echado una gran responsabilidad, pero su hermana ya es adulta no es una niña, debe experimentar cosas por ella misma

—La dejaría hacerlo con la libertad que ella desea tener si no supiera que su seguridad está en riesgo

—Dígame, ¿quiere que investiguemos a su novio?, puedo hacerlo quizá si descubrimos que todo en su vida es normal pueda estar más tranquila...

Al entrar al restaurante tomo asiento en la mesa que la mesera les asignaba coqueteando con Haruka— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿No le importa lo que piensen de usted verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

Volteo a su alrededor— Solo atrae miradas de chicas...

— ¿En serio?, creí que lo miraban a usted

—No se ofenda, pero... creo que es mucho más atractiva usted para las mujeres que yo

No evito en reír un tanto divertida— Bueno... no suelo ser muy atractiva para los hombres...

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Sonrió divertido—, bueno debo admitir que la primera vez que la vi si pensé que era, hombre...

—Precisamente, a eso me refiero... pero eso me tiene sin cuidado...

—Bueno pero ahora que la conozco puedo decir que ahí radica su encanto... no se deja impresionar por nadie, es fuerte y segura de sí misma, eso es atractivo de por si

— ¿Para las mujeres? —Bromeo al momento que se acercaban a tomarle la orden.

—Para uno que se considere realmente hombre... —dijo sonriendo leyendo el menú.

—Pasta por favor y un filete de res y vino blanco —entrego el menú sin leerlo.

—Lo mismo por favor... —dijo sonriendo al ver que la mesera no le prestaba atención a él si no a ella—, gracias...

Suspiró— Jamás he sido atractiva para los hombres... además no me gusta que me consideren una mujer débil, porque no lo soy

—Claro que no lo es, pero bueno usted debe ser como más a gusto se sienta, no debe cambiar por nadie... aunque es extraño, su hermana es demasiado mmm coqueta y femenina...

Hizo una ligera mueca— Si es como yo nunca seré... bonita, vanidosa y muy coqueta y a la vez ingenua —sonrió ligeramente—, mientras yo compito contra los hombres en todos los sentidos... la razón por la que soy así ya no importa, al final soy como soy

—Y la verdad así me agrada más... —Sonrió sutil—, no me lo tome a mal, pero prefiero estar protegiéndola a usted que a su hermana, es demasiado voluntariosa, creo que mi primo renunciara después de esto... —dijo divertido.

— ¿Por qué lo piensa así?, será voluntariosa pero tiene su encanto

—Mi primo es muy bueno en su trabajo, pero nunca le ha gustado proteger a chicas, y su hermana es un caso muy especial, no dudo que tenga su encanto, pero lo esconde muy bien

— ¿Por qué si no le gusta se dedica a esto?

—Tiene una familia que mantener, nos gusta nuestro trabajo, solo que bueno le ha tocado mala suerte a la hora de cuidar a las personas...

—Ya veo... pues creo que le daré una buena gratificación por su gran labor con mi hermana

Sonrió negando— Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, pero a él se le complica un poco... como dije cuidarla a usted es un placer, pero ella le está dando dolores de cabeza a mi primo

—Por esa razón le daré una gratificación por soportar a mi hermanita pequeña —murmuró mientras la mesera les servía vino y colocaba sus platillos.

—Me alegra que se sienta mejor... —dijo mirándola más tranquila y relajada—, hágale ver a su hermana que la quiere y que siempre contara con usted, pero también hágale ver que hay cosas en las que no estará de acuerdo y actuara por su bien

—Si esta misma noche hablare con ella, además necesitare su apoyo para mañana

—Ah sí, claro los autos…—Dijo bebiendo un poco de vino.

—Mi única pasión las carreras de autos... mañana será una competencia muy importante y no poder hacerlo estando enojadas

—Entonces vaya y pase un momento agradable con su hermana, olvídese de las empresas y de la vigilancia, Seiya y yo nos haremos cargo de todo...

Asintió con mayor seguridad comenzando a comer.

Comenzaba a disfrutar de la comida y la compañía cuando escucho el comunicador, seguramente su primo se quejaría de nuevo— Permítame señorita... —dijo volteándose un poco— ¿ocurre algo?

—Tengo que salir... ¿dónde estás?

—Fuera con cerezo uno, ¿ocurre algo malo?, ¿todo bien con cerezo dos?

—Si... todo está bien... tengo que ir por Hotaru a la escuela

—Tardaremos un par de horas en volver... ¿quién se quedara con cerezo dos?

—Tendré que llevarla conmigo... mi madre se le complico el día... ¿puedes informarle a cerezo uno?

—Espera... —dijo volteando a ver a su jefa— disculpe, Seiya tiene un problema familiar y solicita su autorización para llevarse a su hermana, ya que no quiere dejarla sola

— ¿Qué clase de problema? —murmuró mientras jugaba con la copa de vino.

—Mmm tiene que ir por su hija al colegio, no hay nadie que pueda ir por ella, y como le pidió que cuidara de su hermana, pues, no quiere desobedecerla y dejarla sola en casa

—No sabía que fuera casado, claro tiene mi permiso

—Gracias... adelante, cerezo uno está enterada, cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo...

—Así lo hare gracias nos vemos más tarde

—Nos vemos... —dijo finalizando su comunicación.

Al colgar subió a la habitación de Serena apenas y tendría tiempo para llegar— Señorita Tsukino...

Suspiró bajando la revista que leía— ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

—Saldremos por un momento... por favor le pido me acompañe...

—Se supone que tengo prohibido salir y ahora de pronto tengo que acompañarte...

—Fue un permiso especial que le he solicitado a su hermana

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte?

—Porque su hermana no está en casa y no quisiera dejarla sola... por favor se hace tarde solo será por un rato...

Suspiró poniéndose de pie, acercándose a buscar una chaqueta, mientras se la ponía volteo a verlo lo notaba extraño— ¿A dónde vamos?, pareces... impaciente

—Por favor apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar, la espero en el auto

Lo miró por un segundo, y ahora de pronto él tenía prisa y ella debía correr, se tomó su tiempo al cepillar su cabello y sujetarlo en una coleta, tomo su bolso y lo necesario para salir hacia el auto— Ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?

—Apresúrese ¿por qué tardo tanto tiempo?—murmuró arrancando el auto aún más rápido de lo debido.

—Oye, ¿sabes que es un auto de mi familia verdad?, y no es precisamente de carreras...

—No iría tan rápido si no se hubiese tardado tanto —continuo conduciendo un poco más moderado por un rato más.

— ¿Ya me puedes decir a dónde vamos? —Preguntó mirando por la ventanilla.

Guardo silencio hasta que llego al colegio bajo del auto en cuanto se estaciono, para ir por su pequeña que ya estaba en la entrada— Hotaru

—Papi... —corrió con los brazos extendidos para que la cargara.

Aquello sin duda llamo su atención, esa pequeña se parecía demasiado a él y la forma tan afectuosa que tenia de tratarla.

La cargo besando su mejilla— Mi princesita siento llegar tarde ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien papi, la maestra me dijo que dibujo muy bonito, ¿ya nos vamos a casa?

—Claro te llevare a casa con tu abuelita, pero antes te llevare por un helado —camino con ella hacia el auto—, mientras tu abuelita llega a casa te quedaras conmigo

—Está bien papi... —sonrió feliz yendo de la mano de su padre— ¿vamos a tu trabajo?

—Estoy trabajando en estos momentos —abrió la puerta trasera—, señorita Tsukino... le presento a mi pequeña hija espero no le moleste que nos acompañe por un rato... Hotaru ella es la señorita Tsukino la persona con la que trabajo

— ¿Su... hija? —lo miró un segundo bajando la mirada para ver a la pequeña que parecía demasiado cohibida en ese instante—, ho... hola... —alzo la mano confundida saludándola.

—Hola —murmuró sonriéndole.

— ¿Y... a dónde vamos? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la niña, curiosamente se parecía a él, solo que más amigable.

—Mi papi dijo que podíamos ir por un helado —dijo muy feliz—, no se enojara con el ¿verdad?, mi abuelita Neherenia no pudo venir por mí —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió sutil, era una pequeña muy curiosa— No, no me enojo, entonces vamos por un helado... ¿conoces la heladería que está casi llegando al centro comercial?

—No, papi me lleva a una heladería que está en el parque

—Mmm Seiya, vamos a la heladería cerca del centro comercial... —sin dudarlo se hizo a un lado para que la pequeña se sentara junto a ella.

— ¿Y los helados ahí también son muy ricos? —se sentó a su lado entusiasmada.

—Deliciosos, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito? —preguntó sin dejar de verla, era una pequeña muy dulce e inocente.

—De acuerdo —cerró la puerta para enseguida conducir hacia el centro comercial.

—Chocolate con fresa igual que el de mi papi

—Qué curioso a mí me gusta de fresa con chocolate liquido... ¿y cuántos años tienes?

Conto con sus deditos— Tengo cuatro casi cinco ¿verdad que dejara que mi papi pase el día conmigo?, dijo que tendríamos una cita solo los dos y que me compraría una muñeca

Aun le parecía raro que su... que Seiya tuviera una hija, y era muy hermosa, pero entonces eso quería decir que era casado— Sí, claro... pero ¿y tú mamá?

Seiya se tensó mientras conducía.

—Mi mami murió hace tiempo y ahora es un ángel que nos cuida a papi y a mí

—Ah yo... lo siento... —dijo mirando a Seiya para luego volver la mirada a la pequeña—, seguro estará feliz de tener una hija tan bella como tu, ¿Hotaru verdad?

Asintió muy contenta— Mi abuelita cuida de mí mientras papi trabaja pero me prometió que pronto pasara más tiempo con nosotras

—Estoy segura que lo cumplirá, así que pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿y qué quieres que te regale tu papá?

Sonrió feliz— Una muñeca y el helado que me prometió y claro está que solo pasemos ese día los dos... sin Amy

— ¿Amy? —Preguntó curiosa—, ¿alguna amiga tuya?

—No... Amy es la novia de papi es muy linda pero quiero estar solo con él

—Ya llegamos vamos por el helado

—Su novia... —dijo volteando a verlo, no sabía porque pero pensar que tenía esposa y ahora que tenía novia no era algo que le agradara, al menos no del todo, al detenerse el auto miró a la pequeña que parecía emocionada y feliz—, ¿estas lista para tu helado doble?

—Siiii —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—Vamos entonces... —en cuanto Seiya abrió la puerta bajo detrás de la niña—, espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien invite a la niña un helado

—No necesita molestarse... ya bastante es que haya aceptado acompañarme... —tomo la mano de la niña.

—No es molestia... anda Hotaru, elige el que más te guste y con todo lo que tú quieras...

— ¿Puedo papi? —sonrió feliz.

—De acuerdo solo no comas mucho dulce luego no te quieres dormir

—Anda Hotaru vamos... —la tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la heladería y pedir uno de sus favoritos—, ¿alcanzas a ver?

—No —hizo un puchero dando brinquitos queriendo ver.

—A ver... —la cargo para que pudiera ver todos los helados que había y demás complementos—, ¿de qué se te antoja?

—Wow cuantos sabores —murmuró al verlos—, se ven muy ricos

—Puedes probar uno hoy y luego vendremos a probar los demás

—Siiii quiero ese —señaló uno de fresas con chocolate.

Sonrió divertida ya que había elegido lo que ya quería— De acuerdo, tres helados de fresas con chocolate y uno con chocolate extra por favor... —bajo a la pequeña acariciando su cabello.

Seiya la observo detenidamente no pensó que pudiera verla sonreír de esa forma o que pudiera ser amable como en ese momento.

— ¿Cuando dices que es tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó mientras esperaban sus respectivos helados.

—Dentro de cinco semanas

—Cinco semanas... —dijo pensativa—, bueno entonces espero que me permitas verte un día antes de tu cumpleaños, no quiero interrumpir tu día especial con tu papá...

—Siiii ¿y me traerías por otro helado?

—Claro que si... —sonrió a la pequeña subiendo la mirada para ver a Seiya que las estaba viendo—, solo si tu papá te deja

— ¿Verdad papi que me dejaras ver a mi nueva amiga?, porque seremos amigas ¿verdad?

—Claro que si Hotaru... —le sonrió a la pequeña— ¿qué dices Seiya?

—Está bien señorita Tsukino —murmuró sonriendo al ver a su hija muy feliz.

—Perfecto... —sonrió a la niña tomando su mano—, ah mira ya están nuestros helados...

Brinco emocionada— ¿Podemos llevar uno a mi abuelita?

—Claro, pero primero come el tuyo porque se va a deshacer... —sonrió tomando el de Seiya acercándose a él—, toma... por hoy haremos las pases…

—Yo... —la observo aun sorprendido.

— ¿Lo quieres o no? —Preguntó algo impaciente— el mío se derrite

—Gracias... —tomo el helado saboreándolo.

— ¿Quieres ir a los juegos Hotaru? —preguntó a la pequeña al volver con ella.

—Sii quiero ir —saboreando su helado ensuciándose un poco.

Sonrió sutil a la pequeña tomando una servilleta para poder limpiar sus mejillas— Bueno entonces vamos, ¿tienes tarea que hacer?

—Si un poco a la maestra le gustan mis dibujos

—Ah perfecto entonces antes de ir a los juegos hagamos tu tarea y así nos podremos divertir... ¿quieres?

— ¿Me ayudaras con mi tarea?

—Sí, así terminaremos pronto y podremos ir a los juegos...

Asintió muy feliz— Mi mochila papi la dejo en el auto

—Seiya, ¿podrías ir por la mochila de la niña?, vamos a hacer su tarea de una vez...

—Está bien... por favor no se muevan de aquí...

—No pienso escapar... —dijo sonriendo un tanto traviesa.

Observo a su al rededor asegurándose que no hubiera nada sospechoso, para enseguida ir al auto por la mochila de su hija.

Hotaru sonrió al ver que su papa se iba mientras saboreaba su helado— ¿Y a que juegos vamos ir?

— ¿Cuáles te gustan?, a mí me gustan todos, más la rueda de la fortuna... —dijo sonriéndole, era una pequeña muy bonita, curiosa y simpática, todo lo contrario de su padre gruñón.

— ¿Y ese cómo es?, nunca he ido a los juegos —jugando con su piecito un tanto tímida— abuelita dice que a papi le gustaban los juegos cuando era niño

— ¿Nunca te han llevado? —preguntó asombrada.

Negó con una sonrisa— Papi siempre está trabajando, y a Amy no le gustan, y abuelita dice que ya es demasiado grande para ese tipo de cosas

—Mmm... —Hizo un gesto travieso—, bueno pues hoy iremos, así que tendrás que terminar tu tarea y luego pasaremos toda la tarde en los juegos ¿de acuerdo? —Se acercó limpiando su mejilla—, eres muy bonita

Se sonrojó— ¿En verdad?, tú también eres muy bonita Serena

—Gracias... —le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, quizá tratando de buscar algo que la distinguiera de su padre—, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, seguramente eres la más hermosa de tu escuela ¿verdad?

—Hay niñas más bonitas —murmuró saboreando su helado al momento que Seiya volvía con su mochila.

—Ya regrese, aquí está tu mochila princesita —sonrió agachándose para quedar a su altura limpiando su boquita.

Serena lo observo, lucia lindo siendo tierno y dulce con la pequeña, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que un poco de helado caía sobre su pantalón— Ah ya me ensucie... —dijo dejando de verlo por fin.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella— Debe tener cuidado señorita... vaya al baño para que se limpie un poco

—Estaré bien... —dijo tomando un par de servilletas para limpiarse— ¿así que también eres una princesa?, yo también lo soy... —le sonrió a la pequeña.

— ¿En verdad eres una princesa? —Murmuró asombrada observándola con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como podía.

Sonrió sutil— Si, todas las niñas somos las princesas de nuestros padres... —dijo con algo de melancolía, por un momento aquella imagen de Seiya y su hija le recordó a ella misma con su padre en una situación similar, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese recuerdo de la mente—, y tu papi te quiere mucho

—Siii mi papi siempre me va querer —murmuró abrazándolo— mami también nos quería ¿verdad papi? 

Seiya no dio nada, le dolía mucho cuando su hija hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de su madre, tan solo beso su mejilla— ¿Ya terminaste tu helado?

Aquello extraño a Serena, igual no le presto tanta importancia— Vamos princesa tenemos una tarea que hacer, por cierto Seiya, espero que no te importe que llevemos a la niña al parque de diversiones, no puedo creer que nunca la has llevado

—Bueno yo... es que aún es muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas y...

— ¿Pequeña? —Lo miró fijamente—, nada de eso, ya está en edad de divertirse y eso haremos hoy ¿verdad princesa?

—Siiii —dio un brinco muy emocionada—, podemos papi ándale si di que si —hizo una cara de puchero a la cual Seiya no se pudo negar.

Sonrió divertida al ver la alegría de la pequeña— Bueno pero antes princesa vamos a hacer tu tarea, solo así nos podremos divertir, así que anda muéstrame que tienes que hacer

Asintió sentándose a la mesa para abrir su mochila sacando sus cuadernos.

La observo acariciando su cabello, era tan linda que era imposible no enamorarse de ella, incluso mucho más linda que su padre al cual volteo a ver.

Se sentó frente a ella observando a su pequeña, lo llenaba de ilusión siempre que estaba junto a ella, era imposible no sonreír con tanta alegría.

X-X

 **Notas de Autoras:**

Estimadas lectoras, ¿Qué les está pareciendo esta historia?, esperamos que les esté gustando, no nos caería mal un pequeño review al menos para saber que opinan. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y excelente semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 2**

En cuanto la niña le mostro lo que tenía que hacer se puso a ayudarle al igual que Seiya que estaba muy interesado en todo lo que la niña decía, era extraño pero se sentía tan a gusto y tan tranquila que cualquier problema se le había olvidado, tan solo observaba y opinaba cuando era oportuno, prácticamente había dejado que Seiya se hiciera cargo, después de todo si tenía sonrisas y no era tan gruñón, al final solo escucho un suspiró de satisfacción de la niña al terminar su tarea, guardaron todo y partieron hacia el parque de diversiones, la niña no paraba de hablar, parecía haberle tomado mucha confianza lo cual le gusto. 

— ¿Te subirás conmigo a todos los juegos? —Preguntó a la pequeña al momento que estacionaban el auto.

—Siiii —dijo muy emocionada al ver los juegos, mientras Seiya hablaba con su madre para informarle que llevarían a la niña más tarde.

—Bien entonces vamos... —se acercó mirándola—, mmm te verías mejor sin el suéter de la escuela, en realidad te verías mejor con otra ropa

—Pero no traigo otra ropa —haciendo un puchero.

—Mmm veamos... —volteo encontrando una pequeña plaza— ahí seguramente debe haber algo bonito para una princesa como tu... Seiya, iremos ahí primero... —dijo señalando el lugar.

—Está bien señorita... —la observo detenidamente por que se tomaba tantas molestias con su hija, esa sonrisa y ese semblante al estar con Hotaru era algo que en los días que tenía protegiéndola no había visto.

—Vamos princesa... —bajaron del auto y tomo la mano de la niña—, siendo tu primera vez en los juegos debes lucir hermosa... aunque ya lo eres, sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad

— ¿En verdad?, ¿cómo eras cuando tenías mi edad?, ¿te gustaban las muñecas?

—Me encantaban, mi padre me regalaba una cada vez que volvía de viaje, aun las conservo, son muchas en realidad... —dijo un tanto pensativa.

— ¿Me dejarías jugar con ellas algún día?, yo tengo poquitas que me ha dado papi

Volteo a verla sonriendo— Claro princesa, le diré a tu papá que te lleve a mi casa ¿quieres?

—Siiii, ¿ahí trabaja papi?

—Si... trabaja en mi casa... —le sonrió sutil, al entrar a la pequeña plaza vio un local donde había ropa para niña—, mmm estoy en un dilema, ¿quieres ser princesa o una pequeña fugitiva del castillo y ponerte algo cómodo para jugar?

—Quiero jugar

Sonrió aún más— Perfecto... entonces vamos a buscarte ropa cómoda, Seiya ¿nos esperas afuera o quieres entrar?, podemos tardar horas bueno no tanto pero si un buen momento...

—Entrare... —murmuró siguiéndolas—, recuerde cual es mi deber...

Hizo una mueca— Solo es una tienda, pero en fin como quieras... —dijo entrando a la tienda con la niña—, buenas tardes, podría mostrarme aquel conjunto y esos pantalones por favor...

—Claro que si señora —murmuró la dependienta—, ¿qué talla es su hija?

Volteo a ver a aquella mujer sonriendo un poco confundida— Ah no lo sé —volvió la mirada hacia Seiya, él se supone que debía saber.

Se acercó— Talla cinco —murmuró un tanto divertido al ver que confundían a Serena con la madre de la pequeña.

—En seguida... —dijo la joven empleada alejándose. 

Sonrió al ver el gesto divertido de Seiya— ¿Que te gusta princesa?

Observo la tienda maravillada— Hay mucha ropa —se acercó a un vestido—, este está muy bonito

—Elige lo que quieras… —dijo sonriendo soltando su manita—, espero que no te moleste Seiya...

Esperó que la niña se alejara un poco maravillada con toda la ropa— ¿Por qué lo haces?, no quiero ocasionarte mayores molestias... yo...

—Esto no es una molestia Seiya y lo hago porque tu hija es muy linda, además yo también necesito divertirme y la niña también, por cierto, lamento lo de su madre

Hizo una mueca— No hablemos de esa mujer

Esa respuesta la extraño y quiso preguntar mas pero vio a la dependienta que volvía— Quita esa cara no le arruines el día a tu hija... —sonrió a la pequeña acercándose a ella—, ¿ya elegiste que te gustaría?

Asintió muy feliz— Me gusta este y este —mostrando unos pantalones y una playera y otro conjunto de falda y blusa—, ah y este vestido

—Perfecto, señorita por favor me da lo que la niña dijo todo en la misma talla y este... —dijo tomando un conjunto de un short y una playerita— disculpe tendrá algunos tenis que le combinen por favor

—Claro que si señora tengo un conjunto perfecto para ella, ven pequeña vamos para que te los muestre

Hotaru su sonrió feliz.

Seiya suspiro observando a su hija inmensamente feliz.

Serena sonrió tanto por ver a la niña feliz, no le gustaba que le dijeran señora pero bueno era un pequeño precio a pagar por cuidar de la pequeña— Quita esa cara, ¿o ya es natural en ti?

Hizo una mueca— Ya es natural

—Sé que no... ¿Por qué estas molesto?, pedí tu autorización antes

—Si pero... no me lo tome a mal señorita... solo que no me agrada del todo este tipo de intenciones para con mi hija... me hace sentir como si no pudiera darle nada... no es nada personal…

Suspiró mirando la ropa— Lamento que lo tomes así, solo fue un pequeño gesto hacia tu hija, es por ella no por ti, además si quieres verlo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, y esta demás decir que tu hija es un encanto, ¿estás seguro que es tuya? —sonrió sutil.

—Claro que es mía, es mi pequeña hija... la luz de mi vida...

Sonrió mirándolo— Es muy tierna

—Si lo es, es muy alegre, y juguetona

—Sí, se ve... tienes una hija muy bella Seiya, felicidades

—Gracias —suspiro sintiéndose más relajado acercándose a un aparador de joyería.

Se acercó a él mirando la joyería notando que veía los anillos de compromiso— ¿Piensas casarte? —Pregunto viéndolo de reojo—, con esa chica, Amy

—Si... lo estoy pensando seriamente...

—Ah... —sonrió sutilmente no sabiendo porque se sintió incomoda—, ¿la amas?

—No creo en el amor... pero sin duda... sé que no hay mejor candidata que ella —dijo sin pensar—, podría mostrarme esa sortija por favor

Sonrió con cierta ironía— ¿Candidata?, no es un certamen

—No quise que sonara de esa forma —murmuró sin apartar la mirada del anillo—, pero sé que no encontrare alguien mejor que ella, quiere a Hotaru, me quiere y la quiero... nos llevamos bien y comprende mi trabajo...

— ¿También comprendería esto? —sin mas lo tomo del rostro para hacer que volteara no dudando en besarlo, no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo sintió la impetuosa necesidad de hacerlo.

Aquel beso lo dejo por completo en shock no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, era algo irreal ilógico aquella extraña sensación que sentía.

Busco sentir sus labios, quizá estaba loca pero necesitaba hacerlo, lentamente se separó de él, con el pulgar limpio los rastros de su brillo labial y se alejó.

Parpadeo confundido— ¿Por... por qué fue eso? —murmuró aun pasmado.

—Quizá a la próxima desees corresponderlo... —dijo entre confundida y molesta porque no lo había hecho, porque no la había besado como ella hubiera deseado, sonrió a la pequeña que ya se acercaba con su ropa nueva—, pero que hermosa princesa

— ¿Verdad que me veo linda? —Dio un giro—, ya estoy lista para ir a los juegos

—Perfecto, entonces vamos, solo déjame pagar, ve con tu papá...

Asintió feliz corriendo hacia su papá— Papi, papi mira la ropa que Serena me compro

Seiya sacudió su cabeza agachándose para quedar a su altura— Te ves hermosa mi princesita

Regreso a lado de Seiya y de la niña con un par de bolsas con las compras— ¿Puedes llevarlas al auto? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a Seiya notando un pequeño rastro de brillo en los labios.

—Si —tomo las bolsas de sus manos, sin mirarla.

—Vamos princesa, un parque nos espera... —dijo sonriéndole a la niña.

Las observo de reojo ambas lucían muy felices, poso los dedos sobre sus labios al cerrar la cajuela con las bolsas y la mochila de su hija, ¿por qué lo había besado?, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras las ayudaba a subir al auto y conducía hacia el parque de diversiones, viendo como ambas platicaban de muchas cosas a la vez.

Sonrió divertida ante cada ocurrencia de la pequeña, pero podía sentir la mirada de Seiya, aún se preguntaba porque lo había hecho y aun así pese a que no le había correspondido lo volvería hacer— Eres muy divertida Hotaru...

—Tú también eres muy divertida Serena —sonrió feliz mientras su padre se estacionaba—, me caes muy bien

—Gracias princesa... —sonrió— será un día muy divertido así que disfrutarlo ¿sí?

Asintió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla— Gracias

—Hemos llegado —bajo del auto para enseguida ayudarlas a ellas a bajar.

Sonrió al recibir el beso de la pequeña— Vamos a divertirnos... —dijo al bajar del auto—, ¿piensas seguir en ese plan o prefieres ser su padre en este momento?

Fijo la mirada en ella sin saber que responder.

Se acercó hasta tomar su corbata aflojándosela para quitársela— Se su padre por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre soy su padre... —murmuró sin apartar la vista de ella.

Sonrió ligeramente— Me refiero a que no te preocupes por mí, ¿estamos juntos no?, no escapare ni hare nada imprudente

—De acuerdo... gracias...

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora anda... —dijo al ver que lucía mucho más atractivo así.

Asintió cerrando el auto para enseguida ir hacia donde estaba Hotaru y cargarla— Vamos a divertirnos hoy princesita

—Si papi... —sonrió feliz en brazos de su padre. 

Serena solo lo observo fijamente, era un buen padre, gruñón con ella pero lindo con su hija y eso era muy bonito de ver, más porque le recordaba uno de los pocos días que su padre había pasado con ellas y lo tenía muy presente, sin más los siguió, ella también deseaba divertirse.

—Muy bien señoritas a donde quieren subir —dijo al entrar al parque después de pagar las entradas.

—Subiremos a todos los que la princesa quiera y al final iremos a la rueda de la fortuna ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo entonces Hotaru dime ¿a cuál quieres ir? —murmuró jugando con su naricita y la suya.

—No sé... —murmuró confundida pues todos los juegos llamaban su atención.

—Bueno iniciemos por el carrusel —señalando el juego que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Subieron al carrusel y de ahí la pequeña busco subir a cuanto juego veía y podía, corriendo por todos lados, hasta que vio unos conejos gigantes quedando completamente embelesada, el juego era de tiro al blanco por lo que Seiya gano dos conejos uno para Hotaru y el otro para Serena, finalmente subieron a la rueda de la fortuna admirando el paisaje— Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto...

—Yo también me divertí mucho, no puedo creer lo cansada que estoy... —dijo Serena sentándose observando el paisaje—, esto es algo que me gusta mucho... —sonrió sutil volteando a ver a la niña que se había quedado dormida— mucha azúcar y mucha diversión hacen maravillas...

—Sin duda —murmuró acurrucándola entre sus brazos— seguro dormirá hasta mañana

—Se ve tan dulce... —murmuró mirándola—, es preciosa...

—Si lo es... —observándola dormir— podría pasar horas observándola dormir parece todo un angelito

Sonrió con ternura— Es una lástima que esa mujer se haya marchado, no sabe de lo que se ha perdido... —dijo mirando a la niña y en seguida a él diciendo aquello por ambos.

Desvió su mirada— No me lo recuerdes... esa mujer no merece el cariño que ella le tiene...

—Entonces deberías decirle la verdad... —dijo mirándolo.

—Si claro ve y dile a tu hija que su madre es una mujerzuela que nos dejó por dinero... —murmuró molesto tensando su cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada con tristeza— Lo siento... no debió ser fácil...

No dijo nada tan solo abrazo más a la niña hacia él.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo...

—Sin ayuda de mi madre no habría podido hacerlo...

—Hotaru lo vale... —sonrió sutil— es idéntica a ti

Acaricio la mejilla de la niña apartando sus cabellos— Es mi vida

—Si... se ve —sonrió cuando el juego se detuvo—, creo que es hora de bajar

Asintió abriendo la puerta para enseguida sujetar a su hija y bajar detrás de ella.

—Si quieres dejarme en la casa para que puedas llevar a tu hija...

—La casa no está muy lejos... vayamos a dejarla...

—Está bien... —sonrió llevando consigo los obsequios que habían obtenido ese día—, ¿qué es lo que más desea tu hija?

Camino observando el camino— Tener a su madre junto a ella —murmuró con tristeza—, y que yo pase más tiempo con ella lo sé bien...

— ¿Que día es su cumpleaños? Podrías llevarla a casa cuando quieras

—Su cumpleaños es el 6 de enero... ya está muy próximo —al llegar al auto abrió la puerta trasera para recostarla con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te importaría si le hago un obsequio? —Preguntó mirando lo cuidadoso y tierno que era con su pequeña.

—Seguro ella se pondrá muy feliz... no es común que tome confianza tan rápido con las personas —la cubrió con su saco besando su frente para incorporarse.

Sonrió deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta del copiloto esperando que le abriera la puerta— Entonces me siento afortunada

— ¿Subiera adelante señorita? —murmuró observándola detenidamente.

—Si... —sonrió sutilmente—, dejare que Hotaru descanse...

Asintió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto— Gracias

—Gracias... —sin dejar de verlo subió al auto.

Esperó a que subiera para cerrar la puerta y enseguida subir del lado del conductor arrancando el auto.

—Me la pase muy bien, gracias por dejarme acompañarlos

—Gracias por este día, en horas de servicio no acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas... pero no podía dejarla sola...

—Yo no te estoy reclamando nada, al contrario, te agradezco que me dejaras acompañarte

Sonrió ligeramente observando el camino comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Me gustaría conocerla más, es muy bella y me simpatiza mucho

—Señorita... —la observo de reojo— seguro ella también estará encantada con conocerla

Volteo a verlo sonriéndole— Entonces llévala pronto a la casa, a Haruka no le importara o eso espero

—Espero que no se enoje porque hemos pasado todo el día fuera de casa

Se encogió de hombros— Ya todo le molesta de lo que hago, así que posiblemente si

—No diga eso... ella la quiere mucho... es su única familia y es lógico que no quiera que nada le pase, debería hablar con ella

— ¿Y si terminamos peor?

— ¿Que podría ser peor?, vamos usted la quiere mucho hágaselo saber

—Pero, es que ¿cómo debo tomar todo lo sucedido?, Andrew es mi novio y eso no le importo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, a ella simplemente no le cae bien, pero él me quiere

—Sinceramente a mí tampoco me simpatiza ese chico... la señorita Haruka lo hace por su bien... quizás este equivocada... pero él debe ganarse ese voto de confianza y no veo que lo esté haciendo

Volteo a verlo enarcando una ceja— ¿Que se supone que debe hacer para ganarse la confianza de mi hermana?, ¿sabe?, Andrew me hablo de matrimonio, ¿qué más prueba quiere?

—Que se comporte como un novio educado y respetuoso... que no llegue así de la nada y quiera aprovechar cada instante para tocarla...

Hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos— Es mi novio, ¿entonces que se supone que hacen los novios aparte de salir y divertirse?

Suspiró— Es su novio señorita pero ¿cree que es correcto andarse exhibiendo de esa forma?, una cosa es lo que haga estando a solas con él y otra que en público busque meterle mano hasta por donde no, yo no creo que la quiera de verdad... soy hombre y le puedo asegurar que para conseguir lo que quiere podrá bajarle la luna y las estrellas... y después botarla así como así

Volteo a verlo incrédula— ¿Tu harías eso?

—Llegue a hacerlo... así como también llegue a entregarlo todo por aquello que llamamos amor... todo puede ser posible... como puede ser que hable en serio como puede ser que solo busque una cosa

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo ha obtenido y que aún sigue conmigo?

—No lo puedo asegurar... quizás sus palabras sean sinceras...

Sonrió sutil volteándose a ver por la ventanilla— Y no me mete mano hasta donde no...

—Pues eso no parecía... cuando su hermana entro... además... es incómodo ver ese tipo de demostraciones demasiado cariñosas... —murmuró al detener el auto frente a una pequeña casa.

Sonrió de lado mirando la casa— Te espero aquí, no te preocupes no pienso huir...

—De acuerdo no tardare —murmuró bajando el auto para enseguida tomar en brazos a la pequeña y entrar a casa tocando ya que no podría abrir.

—Hijo... —abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar—, ya es tarde, lo bueno es que mañana no tiene clases mi princesa

—Ya termino su tarea —sonrió a su madre besando su mejilla—, la llevamos al parque de diversiones, corrió mucho —entro a la casa para llevar a la niña a su habitación arropándola.

—Me alegra, pero ¿no tendrás problemas en tu trabajo?, debiste traérmela enseguida

—No… para nada fue idea de la señorita Tsukino... Hotaru le tomo confianza muy rápido

— ¿De verdad?, ¿y esa ropa?

—Se la compró la señorita para que pudiera estar más cómoda en el parque de diversiones, iré por la mochila y las bolsas y un conejo

—De acuerdo... —le sonrió, se veía tranquilo y feliz, definitivamente que pasara tiempo con su hija le hacía mucho bien, como había terminado de preparar galletas decidió preparar un pequeño paquete para la señorita que había cuidado de su niña.

Salió abriendo la cajuela para sacar el resto de las cosas de las niñas y el peluche entrando a la casa con ellos— Listo...

—Pero tanta cosa le compraron a la niña... no debiste Seiya, gastaste demasiado

—No lo compre yo... todo fue obra de la señorita... está en el auto esperando ¿quieres saludarla?, yo tan solo gane el conejo para ella —murmuró dejándolas a un lado.

—Que amable de su parte, si me gustaría agradecerle lo que hizo por mi niña...

—Vamos te la presentare ha sido muy amable con Hotaru y quiere convivir más con ella

— ¿De verdad?, no creo que sea tan grosera como dices, estabas exagerando... —dijo saliendo con él de la casa. 

Al ver que una mujer acompañaba a Seiya de inmediato bajo del auto— Buenas noches...

Hizo una ligera mueca ante el comentario de su madre— Señorita Tsukino le presento a mi madre Neherenia, mama ella es la señorita a quien debo proteger

—Buenas noches señora, es un placer conocerla, ahora sé de donde salió Hotaru tan linda... —dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Muchas gracias pero en realidad es idéntica a mi hijo, le agradezco lo que hizo hoy por mi nieta, espero acepte estas galletas —le entrego una pequeña bolsa—, acabo de hacerlas

—Ah muchas gracias señora, no se hubiera molestado, lo que hice por Hotaru no fue nada, me divertí mucho con ella, es una niña encantadora

—No es molestia por el contrario espero que le gusten

—De acuerdo muchas gracias, cuando guste ir a la casa es bienvenida, de hecho la princesa ya está invitada, usted puede acompañarnos también

—Muchas gracias jovencita lo mismo usted cuando quiera venir es bienvenida

—Gracias señora, mmm Seiya, ¿nos vamos?, hoy fue un día muy pesado y ya quiero irme a descansar

—Por supuesto señorita —abrió la puerta trasera para que subiera.

—Buenas noches señora, me dio gusto conocerla... —se acercó besando su mejilla—, despídame por favor de Hotaru... Seiya, preferiría ir al frente

— ¿Al frente? —Enarco una ceja.

—Si, al frente... —sonrió por última vez a la madre de Seiya y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

Le abrió la puerta de enfrente cerrando la de atrás— Nos vemos mama descansa

—Descansa hijo y cuídense... —dijo sonriendo despidiéndose con un ademán.

—Tienes una familia muy agradable... —dijo en cuento Seiya subió al auto.

—Gracias —poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Tu madre es muy bella, te pareces a ella

—Si lo es, ella solía ser modelo

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió emocionada—, sin duda aun podría serlo, es muy bella

—Prefiere dedicarse a los pasteles y a Hotaru

—Ya veo... ¿y tú por qué no te dedicaste a ser modelo?, te hubiera ido bien

—No…asa estoy bien tengo otras metas...

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Preguntó curiosa viéndolo de reojo.

—Cuidarla y darle lo mejor

—Entiendo, Hotaru es tu prioridad, la verdad es que quede enamorada de tu hija, es bellísima y muy inteligente

—Si lo es... —sonrió mientras conducía.

Lo miró por un segundo, lucia tierno con esa sonrisa al pensar en su pequeña y no podría culparlo era un encanto la niña— ¿Me llevarías de nuevo a pasar una tarde juntos?

—Claro... a Hotaru le encantara...

—Gracias... —sonrió sutil mirando el camino no faltaba mucho para que llegaran—, Seiya, ¿por qué no te agrada Andrew?, apenas lo conoces, de Haruka entiendo que no le agrade, pero a ti...

—Lo que piense u opine de su novio no tiene importancia señorita... solo le di una razón por la cual puede que no le agrade a su hermana

—Mmm no parecía cuando me dijiste que a ti tampoco te daba confianza

—Como su guardaespaldas que soy no me agrada nadie pero solo soy su protector y nada más

Sonrió un tanto divertida de su respuesta— Eso suena a que ser guardaespaldas te hace ser desconfiado y antipático con todos... eres un gruñón

—Si lo soy...

No dijo nada de momento faltaba poco para llegar y tenía que ser en ese momento— ¿Podrías detenerte por favor?

— ¿Sucede algo señorita?

—No, solo detente un momento... déjame disfrutar de los últimos minutos de este día

—De acuerdo —se orilló para detenerse.

Al estacionarse se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la ventanilla— Gracias por este día, sé que no era tu intención, pero fue divertido salir de la rutina un poco, me divertí mucho y gracias por mi conejo

—Por el contrario gracias a usted por permitirme pasar el día con mi hija

Sonrió ligeramente— Tenia años que no visitaba el parque de diversiones, creo que ahora tengo una compañera de diversión, espero me permitas acudir de nuevo con ella y claro tú también —volteo a verlo.

—Yo... también me divertí mucho...

Se acercó un poco, no podía evitarlo— ¿Te agrado todo lo que paso hoy?

Fijo su mirada en ella— Fue un agradable día señorita

Sonrió ligeramente mirando sus labios— Si, fue muy agradable... —acerco la mano a su mejilla— todo, fue muy agradable, aunque, hubiera sido mucho mejor

—Es tarde... es hora de volver a casa su hermana debe estar preocupada

—No lo esta le mande un mensaje, sabe que estando contigo nada me pasara

—Aun así es tarde... —desvió su mirada de ella dispuesto a encender el auto.

Tomo su mano antes de que encendiera el auto, se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios— Hoy me gustaste más que otras veces

—Señorita... —trago un poco de saliva nervioso, aun la imagen de esa mañana no había salido de su mente.

—Serena... —murmuró hasta sentir un solo roce de sus labios sin acercarse más, solo una pequeña y sutil caricia.

Cerró sus ojos ante ese tacto sintiendo su respiración muy cerca— Esto, no debe ser...

— ¿Esto? —pregunto acariciando un poco más sus labios, no sabía porque actuaba de esa forma, pero era algo que le nacía hacer con él incluso desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el club.

—Si... no es correcto...

—Pero... ¿lo deseas? —Preguntó acercándose aún más a él.

No dijo nada intento desviar el rostro buscando controlar esa situación.

Tomo su rostro mirando esos ojos que le habían gustado desde la primera vez— ¿Te desagrado? —Preguntó acariciando con su pulgar sus labios.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse— Señorita... no es algo que deba responder... usted está bajo mi protección... y...

—No te desagrado... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— tienes ética y eres fuerte, ¿quieres besarme?

—No debo... va contra mis principios mezclar mis deberes y... tengo novia y usted tiene novio...

—No debes, pero quieres hacerlo... —dijo volviendo a acariciar sus labios—, yo tampoco debía y lo hice...

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿acaso no soy demasiado gruñón?

—Si... —sonrió jugando con su mano por su mejilla—, y eso me gusta, por eso lo hice, debiste darte cuenta que me gustabas desde aquella ocasión en el centro comercial

—Quizás... pero... yo... no...

Coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios— Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me beses, yo ya lo hice, es justo que estemos iguales ¿no?

—Pero... esto no es correcto... señorita... —murmuró embelesado, tomando su mano entre la suya.

— ¿Quien dice que es correcto y que no? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo— a mi opinión es correcto...

— ¿Por qué es correcto si mi ética me dice todo lo contrario?

—Porque yo deseo que me beses y sé que tú también quieres hacerlo, has visto mis labios en repetidas ocasiones... —sonrió sutil—, dime tan solo Serena y eso será suficiente

—Yo... señori… Serena… yo

Sonrió tomando su mano entre la suya oprimiéndola, se acercó hasta poder sentir sus labios, por la tarde cuando lo había besado de improviso no tuvo siquiera la noción de que lo hacía como en ese momento en que pudo sentir lo cálidos que eran, suaves y realmente perfectos.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir sus labios húmedos y suaves que lo invitaban a invadirlos, correspondió a ellos lenta y tiernamente.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la besara, saboreando sus labios, cuantas noches había pensando en ellos, desde que lo había conocido, siempre pensando en cómo sería besarlo y ahora lo sabía, se acercó un poco más a él buscando sentirlo más.

La abrazo acercándola más hacia él sin dejar de besarla, saboreando su sabor que era dulce y posiblemente adictivo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ese beso sin duda era mejor de lo que había imaginado siquiera, y ahora sabía lo que era sentirse entre esos brazos que habían sido su delirio la primera noche.

Se separó lentamente de ella observándola— Esto no debe volver a repetirse señorita...

— ¿Estás seguro? —Dijo buscando volver a sentir sus labios.

—Si... esto va contra mis principios

—También contra los míos, pero... necesitaba besarte y tú también, porque me has besado de maravilla

— ¿Por qué?, solo soy protector...

—Tal vez, pero un protector muy atractivo... —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Se sonrojó— Yo... usted también es atractiva para ser una niña mimada

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Bésame y después nos vamos a casa

—Esta mañana me pregunto cómo era un beso... ahora responderé —la acerco hacia él hasta besar sus labios con cierta intensidad.

Apenas iba a responder cuando fue callada por esos labios que no tardo en comenzar a corresponder, podía sentir su sabor, su calor, y la intensidad con que la besaba, era el mejor beso de su vida definitivamente, poco a poco comenzó a jugar con la misma agilidad que él lo hacía y aquello era mucho mejor.

Se separó lentamente de ella, respirando agitado y confundido, ¿qué demonios le pasaba por que la había besado?, fijo su mirada en sus ojos sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

— ¿Eso fue un buen beso? —Preguntó mirándolo sintiendo sus labios aun vibrar por aquella intensidad.

—Claro... a menos que su novio bese mucho mejor que yo... eso solo usted lo sabrá señorita... —se separó de ella incorporándose para encender el auto.

Suspiró volviendo a su asiento para colocarse el cinturón, sonrió sutil, ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida— Gracias... —murmuró mirando por la ventanilla.

Continuo el camino hasta llegar a la mansión, sintiéndose demasiado extraño, ante lo que se había suscitado hacia unos momentos

Apenas si estaciono el auto volteo a verlo sonriéndole, se acercó hasta besar su mejilla— Descansa, Seiya... —abrió la puerta saliendo sin esperarlo.

La observo alejarse, respirando profundamente antes de bajar, se limpió del rostro el brillo labial que ella le había dejado, para enseguida entrar a la casa observando a Haruka y Darien que estaban en la sala— Buenas noches

—Buenas noches, ¿y mi hermana? —preguntó Haruka observándolo.

Darien miró a su primo, lucia extraño, algo había pasado pero no supo descifrar que.

—Subió a su habitación señorita... agradezco el permiso que me dio para poder ir por mi hija...

—No te preocupes... —se puso de pie—, ¿de qué humor viene?

—Yo diría que de buen humor... paso la tarde con mi hija en el parque de diversiones...

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió al pensar en que al menos se había divertido— me da gusto, gracias por haberla llevado, pueden irse a descansar

—Gracias señorita permiso —murmuró para ir enseguida hacia la cocina para cenar.

— ¿Hablara con ella señorita? —Preguntó Darien.

—Si... creo que no hay mejor momento —se puso de pie—, vaya a descansar Darien... mañana será un día pesado...

—Gracias señorita, suerte y descanse... —dijo sonriéndole para ir a la cocina.

Sonrió ligeramente para enseguida subir las escaleras.

Por su parte Serena se encontraba terminando de cambiarse aún no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso con Seiya, había sido por demás perfecto.

Toco la puerta de su habitación, tomando suficiente aire era hora de la verdad.

—Adelante... —dijo mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

Abrió la puerta lentamente observándola— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa... —murmuró sin verla, aun se sentía un poco molesta.

—Me han dicho que pasaste el día en el parque de diversiones... ¿te divertiste?

—Sí, mucho, la hija de Seiya es hermosa... —dijo mirándola por el espejo.

—No sabía que fuera casado —se acercó sentándose en la cama.

—Mmm viudo... —dijo mirándola—, su hija es hermosa y me encanto, me enamore de ella

—Entonces me gustaría conocer a esa pequeña —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, te encantaría... —dijo suspirando—, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido esta mañana...

—No te entiendo Haruka, es verdad que Andrew y yo nos pasamos, pero no hacíamos nada malo

—Es solo que él no me agrada mucho... y ver a mi pequeña hermana en esa situación no fue agradable... si no hubiera llegado quizás tú y el habrían terminando teniendo relaciones en la piscina

—Claro que no Haruka, ya tuvimos esa oportunidad y no pude... —dijo bajando la mirada.

Fijo su mirada en ella— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... recordé lo que me dijiste y si, ese momento era bonito pero no especial...

— ¿Y en la piscina como era ese momento?

—Mmm digamos que fue... seductor pero nada más

Suspiró— Serena quiero que tengas cuidado... siento si me exalté... sé que ya no eres una niña pero no dejas de ser mi hermana pequeña —sonrió tomando un retrato donde estaban las dos siendo más chicas.

—Lo sé, pero Andrew dijo que me esperaría hasta que estuviera lista... él me quiere, incluso hablo de boda

— ¿En verdad?, bueno siendo eso le daré una oportunidad más... pero más vale que sea respetuoso contigo y que no haga nada que tu no quieras ¿entendido?, por otro lado... quiero que tengas cuidado... la verdad es que a últimas fechas he recibido muchas amenazas y temo por tu seguridad

— ¿De verdad le darás una oportunidad a Andrew? —sonrió volteando a verla.

—Si... pero solo una oportunidad... pero lejos de dársela a él te la doy a ti... para que seas responsable de tus actos y tus decisiones...

—Haru... —se puso de pie para abrazarla—, gracias, te quiero mucho hermanita

—Yo también te quiero mucho, a veces pienso que te consiento demasiado —abrazándola.

—No me consientes, solo me quieres mucho... —sonrió feliz—, aunque debo decirte algo

— ¿Qué? —se separó un poco de ella sonriéndole.

—Solo no me regañes, soy novia de Andrew, pero eso no me impide ver y admirar a otros chicos ¿verdad?

—Mmm no precisamente ¿qué hiciste?

—Un chico me beso... —dijo sonrojada—, bueno no un chico, un hombre

— ¿A qué te refieres? explícate —enarco una ceja confundida.

—Eso, a que me beso... y fue un beso... —suspiró paseándose en la habitación.

— ¿Lo conozco?, ¿por qué te beso?

—Ah no, no lo conoces... —dijo mirándola— y me beso porque... porque yo quería que me besara

La miro un tanto confundida— ¿Alguien que no conozco?, ¿y por qué querías que ese hombre hiciera eso?

—Porque... —se sonrojo sutilmente—, me gusta, ese hombre me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi y yo... solo podía imaginar cómo sería besarlo y ahora sé que es perfecto

— Mmm ¿besa mejor que Andrew? —tomo un peluche abrazándolo sentándose de mariposa en la cama.

—La verdad... —sonrió tocándose los labios—, sí, mucho mejor, me quito la curiosidad pero ahora me dejo la ansiedad de querer mas

—Serena, en primera Andrew no te gusta lo suficiente como para besar a otro hombre que no es tu novio entonces es mejor que lo dejes y segunda tengo que conocerlo

— ¿Qué?, ¿conocer a quién? —preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—Al hombre que hace que tu mirada cambie... por el cual deseas tener aún más... pero ¿qué tanto más deseas de él?, ¿y el siente algo por ti?

Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama— No ha de sentir nada por mi... apenas si me conoce y cree que soy una chiquilla mimada

—Si eso es entonces no te habría besado ¿no crees?

—Haru... ¿y si él no fuera alguien de dinero?

—Dime ¿quién es?

—No puedo decírtelo, no es alguien que ubiques, solo es alguien que me gusta y que definitivamente no podría haber nada entre él y yo

—Si es así entonces no es bueno que juegues hermanita aun cuando tengas mucha curiosidad... no quiero que al final termines herida

—Pero Haru no respondiste mi pregunta, si yo me fijara en alguien que no tiene dinero ¿Qué harías?

—El dinero no va comprar tu felicidad hermanita...

— ¿Lo aceptarías entonces? —Volteo a verla— es que... bueno no aceptas a Andrew, tampoco es que ya me vaya a casar ni nada pero eres difícil de complacer

—No lo acepto porque considero que no es el indicado para ti... porque creo que él no te hará feliz pero al final eres tu quien debe decidir...

— ¿Por qué no es indicado para mí? —Preguntó recostándose sobre sus piernas.

—Porque no te veo feliz... —acaricio su cabello— no veo ese brillo enamorado en tus ojos y mucho menos en los de él

— ¿Te has enamorado?

—Hace mucho tiempo... quizás pero creo que solo fue una ilusión pasajera...

— ¿Crees que yo llegare a enamorarme?

—Claro

—Quizá si el hombre que me beso fuera más amable seria diferente

— ¿Cómo es?

—Es... fuerte, seguro, con unos ojos negros, un cabello perfecto, unas manos fuertes y unos labios carnosos, perfectos

—Por como hablas pareciera que te has enamorado de el

— ¿Enamorarme? —Sonrió sonrojada— no, solo me gusta, es muy atractivo

Aun acariciando su cabello— Yo solo quiero que seas feliz... que encuentres a alguien que te amé y que tu ames y que te proteja... porque tu vida corre peligro...

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente?, Seiya me dijo algo pero no entendí muy bien

Suspiro— Las amenazas cada vez son mayores... Serena... y en su mayoría son hacia ti... ya que al parecer eres un blanco fácil...

— ¿Yo? —dijo sorprendida.

—Así es…por eso preferiría que salieras lo menos posible... por tu seguridad... —desvió su mirada—, no quiero que te pase nada

— ¿Y si llega mi carta de aceptación de la universidad?, tanto la he esperado que no quiero perderla

—Ya veremos... incrementare tu seguridad si eso sucede... por favor trata de salir lo menos posible... ellos aprovecharan cualquier descuido para llevarte...

— ¿Y mientras que hare aquí?, me fastidio de estar encerrada, además Seiya es muy bueno cuidándome, ya lo viste

—Lo sé... pero por favor... prefiero tomar precauciones... —sonrió a su hermana—, no quiero perderte... eres lo único que me queda

—No me perderás, me cuidare más... —Sonrió sutil.

—Gracias —beso su frente—, me vas acompañar mañana ¿verdad?

—Claro... oye por cierto el cumpleaños de la hija de Seiya es pronto y le dije que podía venir, me gustaría regalarle algo

—Claro me dará gusto conocerla... no creí que tuviese una hija... debe ser difícil no verla mucho

—Si eso creo, la hubieras visto feliz de poder estar con su papá... es preciosa esa niña

—Espero conocerla... sabes... Darien no es lo que creí que era en un inicio

— ¿Entonces cómo es? —Preguntó curiosa— es muy guapo

—Hay muchos hombres guapos pero tú sabes que yo no me fijo en eso... en todo caso yo soy mucho más atractiva para las mujeres

Sonrió divertida— Lo sé, siempre que salimos juntas todas te miran por eso me gusta ir de tu brazo

—Bueno entonces mañana también iras de mi brazo a la carrera... pienso dedicarte mi triunfo

—Me encanta que estés tan segura... —suspiró mirándola—, Haru... lamento haberme comportado como una niña...

—Lamento no ver que ya no eres una niña pero no me gusto que te exhibieras de esa forma...

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, no me gusta estar distanciada de ti... —se incorporó abrazándola—, te quiero mucho hermanita

—Y yo a ti Serena... recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra y no pienses que lo que hago es por fastidiarte por el contrario siempre será por tu bienestar aunque no parezca de esa forma

—Lo sé, pero bueno estaba enojada...

—Yo también... salí de control... es solo que últimamente me sentido demasiado presionada en las empresas...

—Haru me gustaría ayudarte...

—Claro que sí, pero debes esforzarte y estudiar mucho... esperare a que termines la universidad

Sonrió abrazándola— Esta bien, me esforzare y ya verás que pronto estaré contigo ayudándote, ¿te quedas a dormir conmigo?

—De acuerdo... solo voy a cambiarme y regreso —beso su frente.

—No tardes... —le sonrió más feliz y tranquila, sin duda ese día había sido más que perfecto.

X-X

Estaba sentado, comiendo, aunque lucia más pensativo que nada mientras daba un sorbo al café, había sido un día por demás extraño, y lo sucedido aun no podía asimilarlo.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir que sucedió? —preguntó Darien observándolo aprovechado que se habían quedado solos en la cocina.

Levanto la mirada observando a su primo— Solo puedo decir que fue un día demasiado extraño

—Sí, se ve por tu cara, pero ¿no se supone que deberías venir feliz de haber estado con Hotaru?

—Si lo estoy... pero no puedo evitar sentirme consternado...

— ¿Consternado?, ¿acaso la cerecita se portó grosera con la niña?, no lo dudaría, es demasiado caprichosa

—Por el contrario... se portó... muy... como si fueran intimas amigas, quedo fascina con Hotaru y quiere que después la traiga a la casa, le compro ropa y subió con ella a varios de los juegos... por un momento me sentí... como una familia dando un paseo

Subió la mirada— Pero eso a veces lo haces con Amy... no creo que haya diferencia, bueno si Amy te quiere y quiere a Hotaru y la cerecita mmm no sé, no parece de ese tipo

—Lo sé... pero ni siquiera con Amy me había sentido así como hoy... fue extraño Darien... luego confundieron a Serena con la madre de Hotaru y ella no lo desmintió ni dijo nada al respecto

—Eso sin duda lo extraño— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?, debiste decir que no lo era, capaz y pensaron que eran una familia

—No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y digamos que me pareció hasta cierto punto divertido... ni siquiera lo pensé...

Sonrió— Bueno fue raro que ella no lo desmintiera, es muy joven ¿no te parece?, como para tener una hija de la edad de Hotaru, y la princesa ¿cómo estuvo?

—Feliz... muy feliz Darien, corrió, grito, claro está todo fue después de ayudarle a hacer su tarea... te digo Serena y ella parecían intimas amigas... platicaron mucho y de todo

—Eso es aún más extraño, Hotaru ni siquiera se comporta así con Amy, aunque bueno no es difícil amar a la princesa, pero que la caprichosa de la cerecita lo hiciera suena raro

—Lo sé... es demasiado raro... no pensé que fuera ser de esa forma... fue... algo que nunca había visto... como si ellas se conocieran de toda la vida...

—Ahora entiendo porque te sientes consternado, no imagino a la cerecita siendo amable... —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Eso no es todo... —murmuró sonrojado, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.

— ¿No es todo?, ¿qué más pudo hacer la cerecita caprichosa?

Hizo una mueca— Besarme, eso hizo

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó asombrado— ¿qué hizo qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —se puso de pie sin ánimo de terminar de comer—, mientras veía las sortijas para comprar una para Amy... ella me beso improvisadamente... y lo mismo hizo antes de volver a casa... debo estar loco como para haber cedido ante tal locura

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró sorprendido—, ¿le correspondiste? eso si me parece aún más increíble

—Fue el momento me ofusque... estaba ya demasiado consternado... no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando...

— ¿Y te gustó? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente—

—No lo sé... fue extraño... muy extraño que de pronto me pidiera que la besara y por más que quise rehusarme... no pude hacerlo... simplemente no pude...

—Bueno no te culpo, es muy bella, pero a ver ¿cómo fue?, me sorprende, sobre todo tu que dijiste que ninguna chica te incitaba a nada

—Después de que dejamos a Hotaru en casa insistió en ir adelante y no atrás como se supone debiera haber sido... y antes de llegar me pidió detenerme... y de pronto me encontraba besándola es una locura Darien

—Es una locura quizá, pero no has dejado de pensar en ello ¿verdad?

—No... —desvió su mirada.

—Dime la verdad, ¿qué sentiste cuando la besaste?

—No lo sé fue extraño... por un instante me olvide de todo...

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas? —Preguntó jugando con su taza— no sé por qué presentía que algo así pasaría, la manera en cómo se retaban mutuamente y las miradas que ella tiene para ti

— ¿Miradas?, no es más que una niña caprichosa que le gusta jugar —murmuró con molestia.

— ¿Y crees que eso está haciendo contigo?, lo que me sorprende es que te besara, hubiera esperado que me lo pidiera a mí, ¿pero a ti? —sonrió burlista.

Enarco una ceja— Si claro, solo es falta que llegue contigo y te pida que la beses...

—Bueno si lo hace no me negare... —dijo burlista—, pero claro si a ti te molesta no lo hare, oye, ¿y besa tan bien como se ve?

—Darien...

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— solo dilo, quizá eso lo vuelva más real para ti

—Sus labios son adictivos... ¿ya contento?

—Ah lo sabía... —dijo feliz al dar en el punto—, quieres volver a besarla

—Claro que no se volverá a repetir... ella tiene novio y yo también

—Como si eso le importara, después de lo que vimos esta mañana mmm —volteo a ver hacia la entrada por si alguien llegaba—, no será que la cerecita se quedó con ganas de mas

—No lo sé y en dado caso para eso tiene a su novio —se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—O tú si quisieras... —dijo mirándolo.

—Es una chiquilla... Darien... lo de hoy fue una locura, un impulso solo eso

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó sin dejar de verlo— ya la sentiste entre tus brazos y probaste sus labios no creo que lo olvides fácilmente

—Por favor... mejor cambiemos de tema y dime como te fue hoy con cerezo uno

—Bien, estuvimos platicando, debe ser difícil tener el peso de todo en sus hombros

— ¿Si habla más haya de dar órdenes? —enarco una ceja observándolo.

Sonrió divertido— Claro que si... es amable tras esa fachada de molesta todo lo sucedido con su familia le afecta demasiado, mañana seguramente tendrás que ir al autódromo, tiene una carrera y quizá vaya su hermanita

—No lo sabía... y si es eso tú también iras ¿no es así?

—Claro, cada uno cuidando a una cereza...

—Y de paso ver una carrera… lo que nunca tienes tiempo de hacer

—Eso si, además que me gustara verla correr en una carrera así...

— ¿La has viso correr antes?

—Si, en una ocasión, pero no en una competencia, será agradable ver cómo se comporta...

—Ya entiendo... —sonrió ligeramente—, sin duda es una mujer fuera de serie

—Vaya que lo es, digamos que las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh son fuera de serie, una caprichosa y la otra demasiado fuerte para ser mujer

—Si la viera de lejos diría que es hombre... ¿y si te cambio mi lugar?

—De hecho, hoy mientras caminábamos todas las mujeres volteaban a verla... —dijo sonriendo—, y no gracias, o bueno si, si quieres que termine satisfaciendo las necesidades de la cerecita menor

—Ja si seguro... como es tu tipo de mujer

— ¿Ah no me crees capaz? —Dijo con seguridad—, dime cuando le he dicho que no a una mujer y si ella quiere pues... —Se encogió de hombros— no la voy a despreciar

—Bien entonces encárgate de ella ahora que sea el cumpleaños de Hotaru

—Perfecto, después no quiero que me reclames si ya no te quiere cerca y me prefiere a mí

—Si seguro... anda vamos a descansar

Rio divertido poniéndose de pie— Cualquiera diría que estas celoso

— ¿Celoso yo?, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, quizá porque en el fondo te gusta la señorita Serena...

—Ja, ja, ja si claro es como si de pronto me dijeras que te gusta la señorita Haruka... ya vamos a dormir... lo de hoy fue una locura y algo que no volverá a repetirse

—Pero bien que quisieras... —dijo golpeando su espalda—, descansa... hasta mañana galán

—Hasta mañana —murmuró saliendo de la cocina para ir hacia su habitación la cual estaba frente a la de su primo—

X-X

Se miró al espejo, debía lucir hermosa ese día, había hablado con Haruka y le había dado permiso de ir a buscar a su novio para hablar con él y decirle que tendrían una oportunidad, lucia unos ajustados jeans, una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y un chaleco que acinturaba su figura, el cabello sujeto en una coleta y unas zapatillas blancas, tenía que lucirse en la carrera y para su novio, se colocó un poco de perfume, tomo su bolso y salió de su habitación, ese día se sentía totalmente diferente, se sentía feliz.

—Buenos días... —saludo al salir de la casa.

—Bue... buenos días —murmuró al observarla—, señorita...

—Podemos irnos al autódromo... —dijo mirándolo apenas para ir directo hacia el auto.

—Claro —abrió la puerta trasera, para que subiera.

Apenas si subió tomo su celular comenzando a marcar a su novio, seguramente le daría gusto saber que podría verlo por la tarde—.

Subió al auto poniéndolo en marcha observándola de vez en cuando por el retrovisor la escuchaba hablar y parecía como si él no existiera, si definitivamente había sido solo un capricho, se sintió molesto al haber sido objeto de juego de una niña tonta y caprichosa como ella.

—Si amor, nos vemos más tarde... —dijo sonriendo al finalizar la llamada.

Mantuvo su mirada seria en el camino se había colocado unos lentes oscuros para que no notara su molestia— Hemos llegado señorita —dijo estacionando el auto.

—Gracias... —dijo guardando su celular— por cierto ¿podrías llevar a Hotaru al día siguiente de su cumpleaños a la casa?

—Veré si es posible —murmuró saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta.

Tomo su bolso y bajo del auto deteniéndose a un lado de él— Por favor...

—No le prometo nada —desvió su mirada de ella.

—Me gustaría volver a verla, y seguramente ella estaría feliz... —sonrió al pensar en ella—, bien vamos a buscar a Haru...

—Como ordene señorita... —cerró la puerta para seguirla un par de pasos atrás.

Como siempre pasaba, algunas chicas veían a lo lejos a su hermana, algunas de ellas ya habían salido de su engaño las que no la miraban perdidamente "enamoradas" de ella, sonrió divertida y sin dudarlo corrió para abrazarla por la espalda— ¿Me darías tu teléfono chico guapo?

Sonrió coquetamente— Claro lindura —dijo volteándose hasta quedar frente a ella— quizá luego vayamos por unos tragos

—Claro celebraremos donde tú quieras —Se acercó hasta darle un beso en la mejilla escuchando los murmullos de esas chicas—, estaré encantada de acompañarte

Sonrió abrazándola por la cintura— entonces bella señorita ¿me acompañara durante este día tan importante?

— ¿Y qué debo decirle a mi novio? —Pregunto divertida— quede de pasar la tarde con él

—Que lo veras mañana —sonrió ligeramente—, porque hoy quiero que la chica más linda del lugar sea mi acompañante

No dudo en abrazarla sonriendo— De acuerdo, por ti lo dejare hoy, estaré en el palco esperando por ti para celebrar tu triunfo

—Deséame suerte —beso su mejilla conduciéndola hacia donde debía ir a tomar su lugar.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas —le sonrió feliz—, te quiero mucho hermanita —dijo ya estando lejos de las miradas de aquellas mujeres— ¿sabes que eres más atractiva que nuestros guardaespaldas?

— ¿Te parece? —los observo de reojo ambos caminaban detrás de ellas con seriedad hizo una pose coqueta haciendo hacia atrás su cabello arrancando suspiros de las chicas que aun la miraban.

—Sí y lo sabes, aunque mmm son guapos, claro a su modo

—Mmm si lo son... se parecen ¿no te parece?

Volteo a verlos disimuladamente— Si, pero Darien es más guapo —dijo mirando un segundo a Seiya que llevaba esa mueca disgustada que tanto le gustaba.

—Se ve que es más mmm alegre —murmuró sin voltear.

Sonrió asintiendo— Si definitivamente eso hace a Darien muy guapo, en cambió Seiya siempre con esa cara de pocos amigos

—Si es bastante serio... quizás eso lo hace un buen guardaespaldas para ti

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto curiosa—, que tenga cara de pocos amigos no sirve para protegerme

—Sirve porque alguien se la pensara dos veces antes de acercarse —sonrió ligeramente.

—Ah... eso suena a que quieres que me espante a mis pretendientes... —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Mmm ¿qué comes que adivinas? —bromeo.

—Ah pero... —dijo haciendo una mueca— hablando de eso, don gruñón no me dejara acercarme a Andrew si no le dices lo contrario

Suspiro— Está bien pero no hoy ¿de acuerdo?

La tomo del brazo sonriéndole coquetamente— ¿Mañana me dejaras pasar todo el día con él?

—De acuerdo no hay más remedio pero siempre donde Seiya pueda verte ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió besando su mejilla— ¿Que siempre me vea?, ¿no te parece excesivo?, no poder estar cariñosa con mi novio

—No nada es excesivo si de tu seguridad se trata —Suspiró profundamente—, pero... bueno está bien, ahora querida hermanita mucha suerte, luego nos iremos a celebrar

—Claro gracias —sonrió para enseguida alejarse de ella haciendo un ademan siendo seguida solo por Darien.

— ¿Les divierte hacer eso? —Preguntó Darien ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el área de competidores.

—Atraer las miradas de las mujeres, usted por atractiva y ella por coqueta... lo digo con todo respeto

—Mmm si es divertido —murmuró sin darle mayor importancia.

—Entiendo... —sonrió ligeramente—, hoy realmente se ve muy atractiva...

La miro de reojo— Gracias es halagador —al entrar al área de competidores la mayoría de los presentes volearon a verla.

Asintió mirándola, fuerte y segura mientras que todos los demás la veían, seguramente todos sabían que era una chica y ninguno se dejaría intimidar por ella, pero ahí no había nada que pudiera hacer solo dejarla correr esa carrera y vigilarla a lo lejos.

X-X

Se mantuvo de pie junto a ella observando a su alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera nada anormal cerca de Serena.

— ¿Te gustan las carreras? —Preguntó mirando con atención a su hermana.

—Si...

— ¿Tu corres? —volteo a verlo—.

—No, el que llega a correr es Darien…

— ¿En serio? —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana que ya subía al auto.

—Si...

Volteo a verlo— ¿Y ahora por qué tan serio?

—Yo siempre soy serio... —metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—No te creo... —dijo mirándolo, no pudiendo evitar ver esos labios que le habían dado el mejor beso de su vida.

— ¿Y le importa acaso que sea o no serio? —fijo su mirada ella.

—Me gustas más cuando no eres tan serio... —dijo sonriéndole sutil.

Desvió su mirada— Creo que ya va dar inicio

Suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia la pista, lo tenía tan cerca y ella tan solo quería volver a besarlo y que la besara, que la dejara sin aliento y sin palabras, aunque ¿entonces qué haría con su novio?

No podía evitar obsérvala de vez en cuando, ¿que tenía esa mujer que no podía dejar de mirarla y sobre todo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior?, sentía como nuevas sensaciones invadían su ser sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para disipar esas imágenes que venían a su mente y sobre todo el deseo por volver a besarla, eso que comenzaba a sentir no estaba bien y nada bueno le traería.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les va pareciendo?, quien tuviera a un guardaespaldas como Seiya ¿no?, en fin comienza por fin el juego, un juego peligroso.

Espero que les esté gustando cómo va la historia, cualquier cosa, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario con toda confianza pueden dejarnos un pequeño review. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 4**

La carrera dio inicio, se sentía con suma seguridad y confianza, sonreía conforme iba pasando a todos esos autos, la velocidad y la adrenalina la hacían sentir mejor que nunca, como si esa carrera fuera un juego de niños algo en lo que ella era la mejor, en que nadie podía alcanzarla, si siempre había sido así, siempre buscaba ser la numero uno en todo, no por ello el éxito que había tenido con las empresas era en vano, no en balde habían incrementado su fortuna cinco veces más de lo que tenían cuando sus padres vivían. Solo faltaba un automóvil por rebasar, no dudando en acelerar aún más tomándolo en la curva quizás una maniobra peligrosa pero efectiva desconcentrando a su oponente logrando pasarlo sin problema hasta llegar a la meta.

Sonrió al ver la manera tan arriesgada con que había ganado, de inmediato se acercó a la meta para recibirla y como siempre vigilarla y velar por su protección, se detuvo al ver como el segundo lugar se le cerraba bajando un tipo arrojando el casco al piso.

No le tomo importancia a ese sujeto y busco seguir su camino, sin dejar de sonreír triunfante al quitarse el casco y levanta el brazo ante el público que la aclamaba.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Le grito el hombre siguiéndola— una mujer como tú no debería estar aquí...

Se detuvo— ¿Que te sientes mal porque alguien como yo es mucho mejor que tú? —Sonrió con ironía y burla— me he topado con mejores que tú y no andan llorando como niñas

Aquello lo hizo enfadar más y olvidándose que ella era mujer no dudo en golpearla, acto que ella recibió con burla colocándose en pose de pelea, por suerte ya habían salido de la vista de los espectadores.

— ¿Te calmas? —Dijo Darien colocándose frente a él protegiendo a Haruka— lárgate

Fijo la mirada en él— Vaya yo pensé que la princesa de las carreras sería más valiente como para enfrentarme directamente... y no que su guarura interfiriera

Presiono sus puños molesta— No soy ninguna cobarde... te puedo volver a enfrentar cuantas veces sea necesario y el resultado será el mismo —intentando pasar a Darien para enfrentarse a ese hombre, la había golpeado y eso no se quedaría así le enseñaría quien era ella.

—Señorita... —dijo colocando un brazo para evitar que avanzara.

Frunció el ceño observando a su protector tan solo dándose media vuelta para alejarse.

—Seiya... nos vamos al auto... lleva a cerezo dos —dijo Darien sin dejar de observar a aquel tipo que amenazaba a su jefa.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —murmuró preocupado.

—Un pequeño incidente, te esperamos... —dijo ya caminando detrás de su jefa.

—De acuerdo —corto la comunicación— tenemos que irnos

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó preocupada Serena— ¿mi hermana está bien?

—No estoy seguro... vamos al auto —extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Está bien... —sin dudarlo tomo su mano oprimiéndola un poco, el solo hecho de pensar que a su hermana le hubiera pasado algo le asustaba, quizá era el mismo temor que Haruka.

Asintió conduciéndola entre la gente, los rumores de que había habido una pelea entre los competidores ya había generado un alboroto total, por lo que cuido que Serena pudiera pasar sin problema.

Al escuchar sobre la pelea pensó en su hermana, no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Seiya, ahora entendía porque se preocupaba tanto Haruka por ella, era el mismo sentimiento de preocupación que tenía ella por su hermana.

—Su hermana viene en camino... —dijo Darien al llegar a la camioneta y abrirle la puerta.

—Bien —murmuró subiendo al auto limpiándose el labio inferior— debí darle una paliza a ese tipejo

— ¿Y que hubiera ganado con eso? —preguntó Darien manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Presiono su puño enfurecida— No soy tan débil como creen, ¿hasta cuándo van a dejar de subestimarme?

—Nadie la subestima señorita, solo que en estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de que se ponga a pelear, ese tipo pudo ser solo una distracción...

Se cruzó de brazos molesta acomodándose en el asiento.

—No se enoje señorita, pero fue usted quien nos contrató para cuidarlas y eso es incluso hasta de ustedes mismas, ¿no es lo mismo que le reclama a su hermana? que se exponga

—No recuerdo haberte contratado para que utilizaras mis propias palabras en mi contra

Sonrió mirándola— Entonces córrame... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— pero la seguiré protegiendo incluso de usted misma

—Mejor guarda silencio... no me hagas enfadar aún más que aún no te perdono la ofensa que me hiciste aquella ocasión —cerro sus ojos.

—Pensé que ya lo había olvidado... pero como guste señorita —volteo viendo que venía Seiya con la rubia sujeta de la mano nada propio de él y su trabajo— ahí viene su hermana, yo las llevare y Seiya nos seguirá...

Sonrió ligeramente tranquilizándose para no alarmar a su hermana— Gracias...

—Hermanita... —dijo en cuanto llego a la camioneta soltando por fin a Seiya subiendo de inmediato para abrazarla. 

Darien observo a su primo— Las llevare a la casa, ¿nos sigues?

—Si los sigo, vigilare que nadie te siga —observo a su alrededor haciéndole seña para que viera que había varios hombres buscando asecharlos—creo que es mejor llevarlas a otro lugar...

—De acuerdo... —cerró la puerta de la camioneta— ¿a dónde las llevamos?

— A donde puedan relajarse sin que se den cuenta... creo que por hoy tienen demasiadas preocupaciones... despistare al enemigo

—Bien te avisare a donde las llevare...

—De acuerdo nos vemos —se apresuró a subir a su auto, una vez que Darien lo hiciera.

— ¿Hermanita estas bien? —Preguntó Serena abrazándola.

—Si lo estoy —correspondiendo a su abrazo—, no te preocupes —murmuró al ver que Darien subía y ponía en marcha la camioneta.

—Escuche que hubo una pelea entre los corredores... y tu... —se separó notando que tenía el labio un poco inflamado—, ¿qué te paso?

—Fue un ligero golpe al tomar la curva nada grave —acaricio su mejilla—, mejor dime ¿a dónde quieres ir a festejar este triunfo aun cuando no logre recibir el trofeo?

—Pero tu ganaste... —sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos— felicidades, sabes... me gustaría ir a algún bar ¿qué te parece?

—Si suena bien... —murmuró con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello—, ¿un bar karaoke?, sé que disfrutas mucho esos lugares

—Si... —asintió feliz— pero esta vez sí cantaras conmigo ¿sí?, además quiero que todos vean a mi guapo acompañante... —dijo divertida.

—Pero yo no sé cantar —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

—Ah yo tampoco pero me gusta hacerlo... —sonrió recargándose en su hombro— ah tengo que llamar a Andrew, le dije que iría a verlo y ahora tengo que cancelarle

—De acuerdo llámalo —murmuró divertida.

Sonrió al ver su semblante travieso, saco su celular y comenzó a teclear el número de su novio— Andrew...

—Hola linda ¿cómo estas donde te veré?

—Ah lo siento, no poder ir, Haruka gano la competencia e iremos a celebrar, ¿te puedo ver mañana?, podre pasar todo el día contigo

— ¿Y no quieres que las acompañe? —Sonrió ligeramente—, felicítala de mi parte

—Gracias, yo le digo, pero me temo que será tarde noche de chicas, igual deja le pregunto, espera... —cubrió la bocina— ¿puede venir?

Negó con la mirada.

Suspiró mirándola con un puchero— Lo siento, será noche de chicas

Suspiro con tristeza— En verdad quería verte linda te extraño mucho

—Lo sé, pero ahora ya no habrá problema, te veo mañana y pasare todo el día contigo ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo, te veré mañana linda te mando muchos besos

Sonrió enviando un beso— Nos vemos mañana... nos vamos a desayunar

—Claro a donde te gusta, paso por ti por la mañana

—Está bien, te espero mañana, te quiero bye... —finalizo la llamada sonriendo—, listo

—Así que desde temprano —murmuró observando a su hermana.

—Si... tú dijiste que podía estar con él todo el día

— ¿Pero desde temprano? —Suspiro resignada—, de acuerdo pero más vale que estés en casa para la cena... no me gusta cenar sola

—No te preocupes, estere en casa temprano, ¿podemos ir a cualquier parte?, desde ayer que no lo veo

—Siempre y cuanto te mantengas a la vista de Seiya puedes ir donde quieras

—Está bien... —sonrió volviendo a recostarse en su hombro—, hoy quiero pasar una divertida tarde contigo

—Y yo contigo Serena —apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella cerrando sus ojos.

Darien las contemplo, las dos lucían tan diferentes en ese momento, después de todo no eran más que un par de chicas, solas, que solo se tenían la una a la otra, quizá por eso le costaba a la mayor dejar que la rubia buscara hacer su vida, así ambas lucían dulces, tiernas y bellas.

—Logre despistar al enemigo... —murmuró al otro lado de la línea— daré un par de vueltas más ¿a dónde llevaras a los cerezos?

— ¿Conoces algún bar karaoke?, escuche que quieren ir a celebrar, sería un buen lugar para esconderlas de momento... —murmuró mirándolas por el retrovisor.

— ¿Un bar karaoke? —Enarco una ceja— creí que eras tú quien conocía mas de esos lugares...

Rio sutil— No, conozco de bares donde encontrar mujeres, no bares donde van a cantar

Suspiró— Me parece que hay uno en la avenida central...

—De acuerdo, vamos ahí entonces, por cierto prepárate, tu cerecito mañana te tendrá muy ocupado

— ¿Y ahora que se le ocurrió? —Murmuró con fastidio.

—Pasar todo el día con su noviecito... el tal Andrew...

—Pero creí que su hermana no quería que lo viera

—Pues tal parece que siempre si dejara que lo vea... ¿te molesta?

—No, solo que es incómodo ver lo melosos que son... es demasiada miel a mi parecer

—Sí, ya vi algo, lo llamo y fue demasiado dulce, en fin, ¿te veo en el bar?

—Si... ahí te veo...

—Nos vemos... —murmuró fijando la mirada en el camino volteando de reojo a ver al par de chicas. Al verlas así aprovecho un alto para sacar su celular y hacer una travesura, enfoco el celular y tomo una fotografía de ese par de hermanas dulces y soñolientas.

Al llegar al lugar se tan solo se cambió la chaqueta por otra que traía, para enseguida bajar de la camioneta y extender la mano hacia su hermana de forma galante— ¿Bella señorita haría el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche?

Sonrió divertida tomando su mano— Claro que sí, nada me daría más gusto que acompañarte... —dijo tomando su mano, aquel juego siempre era divertido desde que descubrió lo que sus compañeras en la escuela pensaron la primera vez que habían visto a Haruka.

Sonrió divertida dándole su brazo para entrar junto con ella al lugar.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos juntas? —Preguntó sonriendo feliz de pasar tiempo con su hermana.

—Mmm desde la fiesta del otro día donde fuimos para que vieras a tu novio

—Es verdad... me gusta mucho salir contigo Haru... —dijo sonriendo abrazándose a su brazo—, es una lástima que siempre te la pases trabajando

—Bueno una de las dos tiene que hacerlo ¿no te parece?

—Ah sí, pero... bueno está bien ya no diré nada, nos divertiremos... ¿verdad? —Volteo disimuladamente buscando detrás de Darien al que era su guardaespaldas, su más reciente tentación, Seiya Kou.

—Así es —entraron al lugar seguidas de Darien.

—Seiya... —murmuró al notar la mirada de la rubia— creo que aclaman tu presencia...

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Murmuró mientras conducía.

—Tu cerezo te busca... pero tranquilo, seguramente te quiere para fastidiar

—No imagino para que otra cosa pueda ser

Sonrió divertido al escucharlo— Mmm quizá para... que la vuelvas a besar

—Si como no —hizo una mueca—, llegare en media hora

—De acuerdo, estamos dentro...

—Ahí nos vemos

—Señoritas... será mejor mantenerse alejadas

— ¿Alejadas? —Murmuró extrañada— ¿por qué?

—Lo siento... —sonrió ante su pequeña distracción verificando que todo estuviera bien— me refiero en aquel extremo... estaré a su lado por supuesto, Seiya viene en camino

—A claro si me parece un buen lugar vamos Serena —murmuró caminando entre las mesas, hasta llegar a ese rincón que parecía bastante exclusivo y amplio.

—Este lugar es muy bonito, me gusta, quizá vuelva después... —dijo sonriendo siguiendo a su hermana—.

—Si lo es... nunca había visto este lugar

Tomo asiento después de su hermana observando el lugar detenidamente, era bastante agradable, y la gente muy tranquila, habían pedido unas bebidas, y el cancionero, Serena escribía algunas canciones para cantar, sin duda pasarían una noche agradable y sobre todo tranquila— Darien... tome asiento...

—No señorita, así estoy bien gracias... —dijo sin dejar de observar a la gente.

—Es una orden... llama demasiado la atención...

Volteo a verla sorprendido, se aclaró la garganta, desabotono el saco y tomo asiento junto a ella— Pensé que la idea era que vieran que tienen quien las proteja

—La idea es que nos protejas... no que anuncies que debes protegernos en un lugar donde nadie sabe quiénes somos

—Disculpe, pero los protocolos no son fáciles de pasar por alto

—Lo dijiste hace unas horas... estas aquí para protegernos sin importar lo que tengas que hacer —llamo a la mesera—, oye preciosa... trae una bebida para mi amigo

—Cla... claro... —dijo la joven sonrojándose al ser alagada por aquel chico tan atractivo. 

Darien solo oculto una sonrisa negando, en cuanto se volvieron a quedar solos volteo a verla— ¿Qué es lo que les divierte de esto?

— ¿No es evidente? —Murmuró tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Sigo yo... te dedico esta canción... —dijo Serena besando su mejilla alejándose al escenario para poder cantar. 

— ¿Y a ella por qué le divierte? —Preguntó mirando a la joven cantar.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana cantando— Desde que sus compañeras de clase me confundieron con un chico le causo gracia...

Seiya entro al lugar después de estacionar el auto observando a Serena cantando muy animada buscando con la mirada a su primo y a cerezo uno.

— ¿Y por eso le coquetea?, son unas hermanas muy singulares... —dijo Darien observando a la rubia— son unas niñas después de todo... 

— ¿Cómo debo tomar eso como un insulto o como un halago?

—Como un alago señorita, ya lo dije, son unas hermanas muy singulares, son polos opuestos, pero juntas son muy bellas

—Entonces debo agradecer tan singular alago

Sonrió asintiendo prestando atención a la pequeña rubia.

Termino la canción más que contenta, y era tiempo de volver con su hermana, camino hacia la mesa cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y le decía algo que no lograba entender, quizá por la música o tal vez realmente no le entendía al hombre que la sujetaba.

Seiya al ver que la sujetaban no dudo en apresurarse, haciendo que el hombre la soltara— Disculpe caballero pero la dama viene acompañada

—Seiya... —dijo respirando tranquila al verlo no evitando sonreír. 

—Solo quiero que me acompañe un trago, luego se la lleva...

—Lo siento —se colocó frente a ella tomando su mano— si no quiere tener problema alguno no moleste a la dama

— ¿Y a usted que le importa? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie. 

—Seiya, vámonos... —dijo Serena soltándose por fin de aquel hombre.

—Vamos —murmuró abrazándola de la cintura alejándose de ese hombre.

Correspondió a su abrazo quizá mostrándose un poco más íntima de lo que necesitaba— Gracias

—No tiene nada que agradecer —murmuró mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

Aspiró profundamente su aroma, olía tan delicioso que era como si la invitara a no soltarlo nunca y ese calor que la hizo recordar ese instante en el auto y ese beso que la dejo perdida.

sentía como si ese abrazo fuera algo más que lo invitaba a no querer soltarla, y quizás a besarla de nueva cuenta, comenzaba a alucinar más de la cuenta, al llegar a la mesa la ayudo a sentarse observando a Darien que asintió por lo que se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Darien observando como Serena parecía más sonrojada de lo que había estado en el escenario.

—Si... todo bien —murmuró a su primo.

—Creo que la canción que sigue es la tuya Haru... —dijo sonriéndole a su hermana, para evitar que viera que aquel abrazo la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Suspiro poniéndose de pie— No soy muy buena cantando...

—No importa, yo tampoco, pero quiero verte cantar... anda

—Está bien ya voy

Aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas— Te saldrá bien... —dijo al ver que se alejaba—, la verdad es que mi hermana canta muy bonito

— ¿En verdad?, vaya que la señorita Haruka es todo un estuche de monerías...

—Si... —sonrió aún más al verla en el escenario—, ella me enseño a cantar... 

Darien por su parte la observo interesado en como seria verla manejarse en un escenario con tanta gente viéndola, sonriendo al ver que más de una chica se sonrojaba con su sola presencia.

Haruka respiro profundamente sin perder ese toque coqueto y galante que había adquirido en los últimos años comenzó a cantar.

Darien la contemplo fijamente, ¿cómo una persona podía tener esa personalidad y a la vez llegar a ser tan maternal como lo era con su pequeña hermana? 

— ¿Verdad que lo hace muy bien? —Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya.

Se sorprendió al ver que tomaba su mano— Si... bastante bien...

—Mi hermana es perfecta... —dijo sin soltar su mano prestando toda su atención a Haruka. 

Y Darien no podía estar más de acuerdo, era una extraña combinación que la hacía perfecta.

Seiya la miraba de reojo, un tanto sonrojado, observando el escenario de pronto, su jefa se desenvolvía muy bien, y sin duda muchas chicas prestaban atención en lo que parecía ser un joven rubio y guapo con una estupenda voz— Aunque parece nerviosa y con temor al público...

—Es muy buena para los negocios, pero siempre le dio miedo el público... —dijo acercándose mas a él para que le escuchara.

—Si se nota... además es muy buena corredora...

—La mejor... —Dijo Serena sonriendo oprimiendo un poco la mano de Seiya. 

Había volteado tan solo un segundo a ver a su primo cuando lo vio muy pegado a la pequeña rubia lo cual era de esperarse, le hizo la seña a una de las meseras para que le permitiera un bolígrafo, escribió algo rápidamente y se lo entrego, ese sería el momento en que su primo debía lucirse y él le ayudaría—.

Seiya suspiro— Señorita...

Volteo a verlo, no supo en qué momento se había acercado demasiado a él por lo que volvió a retomar su lugar pero no soltó su mano.

Trago un poco de saliva sentía sus manos unidas, presiono un poco su mano al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de sus labios tentadores.

Sonrió sutil al sentir su cálido apretón, se sentía más tranquila por lo que volteo a ver a su hermana que terminaba de cantar y se acercaba. 

—Felicidades señorita, lo hizo muy bien —dijo Darien al momento que se ponía de pie aun aplaudiendo, y si quizá un poco para desviar la atención de la mayor y no viera aquella extraña situación entre su hermanita y Seiya.

— ¿Le parece? —Murmuró apenada— creo que desafine demasiado...

—Lo hizo muy bien... —dijo ayudándola a sentarse. 

—Fue perfecto como siempre hermanita... —dijo Serena más que sonriente.

—Lo dices porque me quieres —sonrió a su hermana— me dio mucha sed que traigan más bebida

— ¿Tu que vas a tomar Seiya? —Preguntó Serena volteando a verlo aun con esa sonrisa. 

—Nosotros no podemos beber, solo tomaremos un refresco y ya... —dijo Darien viendo a todos en la mesa.

—Si... solo refresco... y usted tampoco debería beber —fijo su mirada en ella.

—Solo un trago y ya...

—Limonada...

— ¿Eso beberás? —Preguntó curiosa— yo quiero un Martini de fresa... —sonrió feliz jugando con su mano. 

—Usted beberá limonada con fresa si eso quiere que pero no bebida alcohólica, no pienso cargarla hasta el auto cuando este cayéndose 

— ¿Y usted que beberá señorita? —Preguntó Darien ocultando una sonrisa.

Haruka observo con curiosidad a la pareja— Yo también quiero un martini

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya ocultando una sonrisa— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo me caigo?, quiero un martini...

Suspiro— Solo uno y después tomara solo limonada

Asintió llamando a una de las meseras— Por favor dos martinis de fresa y dos limonadas... 

—No creo que sean de las chicas que se ponen ebrias hasta caerse... —dijo Darien observando a su alrededor.

—La señorita Haruka no lo creo... pero la señorita Serena no me parece que sepa beber... es muy joven para consumir bebidas alcohólicas

—Oye... —dijo mirándolo— te estoy escuchando, claro que se beber... —volteo a ver a su hermana sonriendo apenada— solo un poco, no es que me ponga ebria... 

Darien sonrió al ver que ella solita se había echado de cabeza.

Suspiro— Señorita Haruka ¿me da permiso de hacer algo al respecto?, no creo que le agrade ver a su hermana en estado de ebriedad

—Adelante... —dijo Haruka fingiendo seriedad al haber escuchado a su hermana. 

—Pero ni siquiera estoy ebria... —dijo Serena defendiéndose— no he bebido nada, solo será un martini y nada mas

—Ya tengo el permiso de su hermana —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que la mesera volvía con los martines y limonadas tomo las copas entregándole uno a Haruka y enseguida la limonada que le correspondía a él dándosela a Serena— usted se tomara mi limonada y el martini —sonrió jugando con la copa — me lo tomare yo

—No… yo quiero martini... —dijo Serena haciendo un puchero.

—Solo le daré un trago y ya... ¿lo toma o lo deja?

Suspiró asintiendo— No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto

Le extendió la copa sin soltarla— Un trago

Asintió tomando su mano para beber un poco.

Esperó que diera un buen trago para enseguida quitarle la copa y colocar entre sus manos la limonada, justo cuando lo anunciaban a él para cantar cosa que le extraño.

Hizo una mueca, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar el sabor de la bebida cuando escucho su nombre sorprendiéndose— ¿Vas a cantar? —preguntó mirándolo curiosa. 

—Anda primo, es tu canción favorita, la pedí expresamente para ti...

— ¿Pero yo? —observo el lugar y a su primo— Darien tenías que hacer tu gracia... 

— Mmm será interesante verlo cantar ande vaya —dijo Haruka sonriendo dándole así la autorización de que subiera al escenario.

—Sí, anda ve... —sonrió tomando su mano oprimiéndola— demuéstrame que no eres tan gruñón

—Bien... —suspiro soltando su mano dejando la copa sobre la mesa, para ir hacia el escenario.

Lo siguió con la mirada, tenía curiosidad de saber que tan bien cantaba o si es que cantaba, pero al quedarse aquella bebida sola no dudo en tomarse el restante de un solo sorbo.

Negó al ver que se había tomado su bebida suspirando, tomo el micrófono al momento que la canción iniciaba, moviendo un poco el pie comenzando a cantar

Tomo el popote de su bebida y bebió un poco de limonada, no quería mostrar cuan impresionada estaba de escucharlo y de verlo así.

No necesitaba ver la letra conocía esa canción a la perfección observo al público pero sobre todo a ella, sujetando el micrófono con firmeza y seguridad, dando inicio al baile junto a la canción.

Mordió sutilmente el popote sin dejar de verlo, sin duda era muy bueno cantando y bailando, y lucia por demás atractivo, quizá mucho más que antes.

Muy pronto todo el bar se encontraba cantando a la par de él y aplaudiendo sonriendo deslizándose por todo el escenario, animando aún más a lo que en ese momento era su público.

Oculto una sonrisa al morder el popote, sin duda hubiera sido un excelente cantante, y esa forma que tenia de bailar la estaba dejando sin palabras

Sonreí, se sentía muy bien cantando, y bailando, como hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía aun cuando era solo un momento. Al terminar la canción sonreía agitado agradeciendo al público que ahora le aplaudía.

Aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía porque pero se sentía sumamente feliz de haberlo escuchado y visto bailar de aquella forma.

Haruka se levantó aplaudiendo, si era bastante bueno— Vaya no sabía que tuviera talento en el escenario... nunca había visto algo así...

—Mi primo es muy bueno cantando... —dijo Darien orgulloso. 

—Sí, lo es... —dijo Serena sin dejar de verlo.

Dejo el micrófono, en su lugar, siendo felicitado a su paso sobre todo por chicas, que querían saber su nombre.

Hizo una mueca al ver a una chica entregarle una servilleta con claramente su teléfono escrito, se volvió a sentar jugando con su bebida.

Recibió la servilleta guardándola agradeciéndole, para en seguida volver a la mesa y ver que el martini se había acabado y la limonada también— ¿Se tomó las dos bebidas?

—Si... —dijo haciendo una mueca— y estoy perfectamente bien

Hizo una mueca sentándose junto a ella pidiendo a la mesera dos limonadas más.

—Felicidades primo te luciste como siempre... —dijo Darien notando el semblante de ambos.

Gracias... pero recuerda que estamos en servicio... —murmuró con seriedad.

—Bueno pero una no creo que haya problema ¿verdad señorita? —Dijo mirando a Haruka.

No para nada... fue impresionando felicidades Seiya...

—Sí, felicidades... —dijo Serena volteando a verlo, quería volver a sentir su mano pero ahora él las tenía sobre la mesa y no podría hacer algo tan evidente.

—Gracias —murmuró, tomando la limonada que acababan de dejar dando un sorbo.

— ¿Y usted Darien no canta?, creo que si Seiya ya lo hizo lo más justo es que usted también lo haga

—No, yo no canto ni en el baño... —dijo divertido.

—Yo tampoco y he cantado —se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que quiera que toda la gente huya despavorida de la fantástica voz de mi primo —bromeo.

—Pues yo creo que ha de cantar increíble... —dijo Serena sonriendo hacia Darien.

— ¿Quiere apostar a que no? —murmuró divertido.

—Me gustaría escucharlo... —dijo Serena coqueta.

Hizo una mueca sentándose— Conste que se los advertí 

—Yo también quiero escucharlo Darien...

—Bien, solo no se asusten, Seiya elige una canción para mí...

—Claro —se quedó pensativo, para enseguida escribir en una servilleta.

—Estoy segura que canta muy bien... —dijo Serena recargando los codos en la mesa mirando a Darien.

— ¿Y si no canta bien que me ganare?

—Mmm ¿qué quieres apostar? —preguntó Serena volteando a verlo.

Sonrió acercándose a su oído aprovechando que Haruka estaba distraída observando a su primo que caminaba al escenario— Un beso...

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al escuchar su suave voz— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro... ahora dime lo que usted quiere en dado caso que gane

—Mmm yo quiero... un deseo... si, un deseo, podre pedir lo que quiera

—Trato hecho —extendió su mano para sellar el pacto.

Sonrió al estrechar su mano oprimiéndola con firmeza— Hecho...

Sonrió fijando la mirada en su primo que comenzaba a cantar haciendo una mueca al escucharlo demasiado desafinado.

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, pero aun así no aceptaría su derrota, al menos no aun. 

Darien trataba de cantar lo mejor posible, pero entre que nunca era afinado y entre que no se sabía la letra no estaba dando una.

Haruka sonreía divertida y sin dudarlo camino hacia el escenario tomando el otro micrófono para ayudarlo un poco ya que veía que muchos se tapaban los oídos.

Sonrió confundido pero sintiéndose con mayor confianza, eso no mejoraría su afinación pero al menos se notaba que comenzaba a disfrutar la situación.

La mayoría de las chicas al ver al par de chicos tan atractivos aunque uno no sabía cantar muy bien era un espectáculo que no podían perderse para las muecas de sus novios u acompañantes.

Quizá no era un gran cantante, pero como se estaba divirtiendo en ese instante. 

Serena sonrió al ver lo feliz que se encontraba su hermana y Darien.

—De todas formas gane la apuesta —sonrió divertido.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo asintiendo.

Haruka mientras cantaba coqueteaba con las chicas tomando la mano de una de ellas sonriéndole con galantería, incitándola a bailar.

Darien disfruto más que nunca aquella canción, nunca se había divertido tanto como esa noche, aunque se suponía que su deber era proteger a aquella mujer con la que ahora cantaba, pero bueno un poco de diversión no les hacía daño, así por fin finalizo la canción recibiendo aplausos.

Haruka sonrió a la chica, soltando su mano con delicadeza para enseguida dejar el micrófono en su lugar y volver a la mesa.

—Eso fue sorprendente... —dijo Serena sonriendo al verlos ya en su mesa— hacen muy buena pareja...

Haruka desvió su mirada— Si fue muy divertido...

—A mi también me gustaría cantar contigo... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a Darien.

—Claro señorita será un placer —sonrió al ver la mueca de su primo.

—Pero ahora no, ya estoy cansada... —sonrió a su hermana— fue muy divertido pero ya me quiero ir

—Si comienza a darme sueño y mañana tengo que estar muy temprano en la oficina

—Entonces vámonos... yo también tengo sueño...

—De acuerdo —llamo a la mesera para pedir la cuenta.

—Esta noche fue muy divertida y especial... —dijo mirando primero a su hermana y en seguida a Seiya.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos estar con ustedes... —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie.

—Si... fue... relajante... —murmuró igual poniéndose de pie una vez que Haruka pago la cuenta.

—Por el contrario también me divertí mucho —sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Al ponerse de pie rozo la mano de Seiya buscando tomarla— Fue grandioso salir contigo hermanita, quizá debamos repetirlo

—Seguro que si —sonrió acercándose a ella abrazándola, para salir junto con ella del lugar.

Correspondió a su abrazo alejándose con ella, buscando con la mirada a Seiya— Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Suspiro caminando detrás de ellas junto a su primo— ¿Las llevas a casa y te sigo?

— ¿No quieres llevarte a tu cerecita? —Preguntó vigilando el camino para evitar contratiempos.

—Querrá ir con su hermana... asegurare el perímetro...

—De acuerdo, las llevare entonces, ¿estás seguro que perdiste a los que nos vigilaban?

—Si... pero más vale asegurarse...

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa…

—Saldré yo primero para asegurar que no haya nada sospechoso

—Está bien... —dijo volteando a verlo— quizá debas ser más discreto...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dejaste que te tuviera de la mano... espero que la señorita Haruka no se haya dado cuenta, que no creo...

—No pude hacer que me soltara...

—Pero tú tampoco querías que lo hiciera... aun así creo que te ves bien a su lado, además no dejaba de sonreír mientras la tenías de la mano

—No podía ser grosero con ella... al menos uno de los dos debe mantener la cordura

—Si claro... —dijo sonriendo— nos vemos en la casa entonces... —camino adelantándose para abrir la puerta de la camioneta.

—Nos vemos —murmuró yendo hacia el auto donde se apresuró a arrancar para verificar el perímetro.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche, gracias hermanita... —dijo subiendo la camioneta solo notando como el auto en que iba Seiya se adelantaba.

—Yo también me divertí mucho —subió detrás, para que enseguida Darien cerrara la camioneta— quizás podamos volver a repetirlo

—Si, a la próxima que venga Andrew ¿sí?

—Mmm de acuerdo... ya que me queda

Sonrió divertida abrazándola— Sé que no te cae bien, pero es muy divertido ya lo veras

—Lo será contigo... pero a mí no me lo parece

—Ay hermanita... no entiendo porque no te cae bien

—Simplemente no me agrada —desvió la mirada— amenaza con quitarme lo que más quiero...

Había puesto en marcha la camioneta, ¿que estaba jugando esa chica?, primero había estado coqueteando con Seiya, y ahora de pronto solo se encontraba hablando de su novio.

—Ay Haru, pero eso lo haría cualquier otro y no creo que todos te vayan a caer mal...

—Pues no se... pero él no me agrada por lo que te dije el otro día... —dijo un tanto renuente.

Sonrió recostándose en sus piernas— Lo sé... la verdad no sé qué pase con él... lo quiero y me gusta, pero siento que algo nos falta, en fin creo que son ideas mías

Acaricio su cabello— ¿Qué crees que les haga falta?

—No sé... algo, tal vez una chispa, es muy lindo, lo quiero, me cuida, es caballeroso, no sé... —se encogió de hombros— ¿me pregunto si estaré enamorada?

—Si no lo estas no debieras jugar —desvió su mirada hacia el camino— no es bueno cuando juegas con las emociones e ilusiones de alguien...

—Pero es que no estoy jugando, quiero que funcione, quizá esa chispa suceda cuando menos me lo espere

—Si no ha sucedido... dudo que eso ocurra Serena... lo que no fue no será... piénsalo

—Tal vez... —murmuró cerrando los ojos, viendo inmediatamente el rostro de Seiya y sus palabras, si ahora le debía un beso, pero, ¿por qué le había pedido eso?, sonrió de tan solo pensar que en cualquier momento podría tener esos labios para ella de nueva cuenta.

Suspiro sin apartar la mirada del camino mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Llegaremos pronto... —la miró por el retrovisor— creo que su hermana de verdad no sirve para beber...

—Una copa y se quedó bien dormida... los esfuerzos de Seiya por evitarlo no sirvieron de mucho

Sonrió— Gracias por permitirnos acompañarlas, aunque es algo que nuestro protocolo no permite...

—Lo dijiste esta mañana ¿lo olvidas?, tu trabajo es protegernos... sin importar como...

—Y ahora usted usa mis palabras contra mí... muy hábil señorita... —dijo sonriendo— definitivamente son unas hermanas muy singulares, antes hemos protegido a señoritas de sociedad pero ninguna nos hubiera permitido sentarnos con ellas

—No era un lugar exclusivo como a los que suele ir mi hermana... y estar de pie solo llamaba la atención de los presentes

—Aun así gracias, creo que esto nos servirá para estar más en confianza y permitirnos hacer mejor nuestro trabajo

—Para eso fueron contratados —guiño un ojo.

—Somos los mejores, no tiene de que preocuparse... —dijo sonriendo— hemos llegado... —el auto en que viajaba Seiya los esperaba a la entrada para dejarlos pasar primero y en seguida él— haremos todo por protegerlas

—Eso me da más confianza y tranquilidad... gracias —esperó a que estacionará el auto intentando despertar a Serena— ya llegamos dormilona

—Mmm... —se movió un poco. 

—No se preocupe, Seiya se encargara... —dijo sonriendo un ligero toque de maldad, bajo rápidamente del auto esperando a que Seiya estacionara el auto— tienes una misión...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo al bajar del auto, y acercarse a su primo— el camino fue muy tranquilo menos mal

—Sí, bastante tranquilo, tanto que tu cerezo se quedó dormida, así que llévala a su habitación

—dijo sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Ya intentaste despertarla?, la vez pasada funciono

— ¿Recuerdas que se tomó ese martini ella sola? —Preguntó caminando hacia la camioneta— su hermana ya intento despertarla, anda llévala, te dará gusto conocer su habitación

—Si claro me dará mucho gusto —suspiro, acercándose a la camioneta— buenas noches señorita Haruka

—Por favor, llévala a su habitación, creo que no debió tomar ese martini... —dijo acomodándola para que él pudiera cargarla.

—Se lo dije pero no me hizo caso —con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Sí, mi hermanita no es buena bebiendo... seguramente dormirá hasta mañana

—Si seguramente... bueno la llevare a su habitación no se preocupe por ella —la sujeto con firmeza entre sus brazos para enseguida entrar en la casa, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Gracias... —bajo de la camioneta— bueno Darien váyase a descansar, nos vemos mañana temprano, tenemos mucho que hacer desde temprano

—Desde luego señorita la veré mañana descanse

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta la cual se cerró a sus espaldas, acercándose hacia la cama recostándola con delicadeza.

Suspiró al dejar de sentirse protegida, aún mantenía la sonrisa.

La cobijo observándola detenidamente, por unos instantes, lucia bella mientras dormía dulce e indefensa.

Aspiró aquel aroma sin dudarlo saco la mano deteniéndolo— Me gusta tu loción... —murmuró adormilada.

Se sorprendió al sentirse sujetado por ella— Descanse señorita...

—Serena... —murmuró acercándolo.

No evito sentarse en la cama al sentirse cerca de ella— Señorita...

—Serena... —repitió sujetando su mano— dime Serena...

—No puedo hacerlo señorita Serena... va en contra del protocolo...

Se incorporó un poco— Estamos solos... por favor, dime Serena...

—Se...Serena —murmuró desviando la mirada de ella— descanse...

—Lo hare... —dijo sentándose haciendo que se acercara aún más hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios— dame un beso de las buenas noches...

Se acercó a su frente besándola— Descanse señorita... —intento ponerse de pie.

—Así no... —Dijo jalándolo haciendo que cayera en la cama— así... —sin más se acercó besándolo en los labios como tanto había tenido ganas de hacerlo durante todo el día.

Correspondió a sus labios, aun sintiendo un estremecimiento recorriéndolo por completo al estar recostado sobre su cama.

Recargo un poco más su cuerpo sobre él besándolo lentamente, no sabía si hacia bien, solo deseaba sentir esos labios de nueva cuenta, que la besaran y que le robaran el aliento.

Lentamente la rodeo abrazándola más hacia él profundizando aún más ese beso, era prohibido sus labios eran prohibidos para él y sin embargo ahí estaba disfrutando de ellos, ¿que tenían que eran adictivos y no podía resistirse a ellos?, ¿que tenía esa mujer que comenzaba a enloquecerlo, a desearla aún más?, quizás Darien tenía razón le atraía más de lo que el mismo desearía.

Se sintió en el cielo al estar entre sus brazos, con más confianza recargo su cuerpo en él besándolo tanto como podía y como deseaba, ¿que tenían los labios de Seiya que la incitaban a más?, pese a que no eran nada sentía algo diferente, una especie de emoción recorrerla desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta los pies, algo que no conocía y que comenzaba a hacerse adicta a esa sensación.

Respiro profundamente entre sus labios— Lo tomare como premio por la apuesta que gane

Sonrió sutilmente— No, tienes tu premio intacto, este fue por mi cuenta...

—Entonces reclamo mi premio en este instante —murmuró volviendo a besarla.

Sonrió correspondiendo a su beso dejando que la abrazara, podía dejar de sentir sus labios cálidos, suaves, dominantes, eso es lo que él tenía, nunca nadie la había tratado como él, como justo en ese instante reclamaba sus labios.

La acerco acariciando su cuello mientras jugaba y se deleitaba de sus labios buscando entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, besarla y tenerla así le hacía olvidar quien era, y cuál era su deber.

Suspiró entre sus labios, su piel se estremeció al sentir aquellas caricias, Seiya se estaba convirtiendo en su droga y sabía que eso no sería nada bueno pero tampoco era algo a lo que quisiera renunciar, y no lo haría así que comenzó a corresponder con la misma intensidad que él.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para recostarla sobre la cama y separarse antes de que cometiera una locura— Descanse... —se levantó— nos vemos mañana

Lo atrajo robando un pequeño beso— Hasta mañana... —sonrió acomodándose en la cama.

La cobijo alejándose de la cama para apagar la luz, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y también algo más que sin duda no estaba muy bien, así se marchó antes de que ella se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Lanzo un profundo suspiró, no podía creer lo que habían hecho, habían sido los mejores besos de su vida, se tocó los labios y aun los sentía tan tibios y latiendo, el sabor de sus besos definitivamente la harían dormir si es que podía concentrarse en ello ya que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la recorría, explorando su boca, y esas caricias que habían hecho mil cosas en ella.

Al salir se dirigió a la cocina buscando agua fría y algo que relajara sus sentidos, ¿que era eso que sentía?, ¿qué significaba lo que ella comenzaba a despertar en él?, sacudió su cabeza negando aquello, para servirse más agua y después irse a dormir eso sin duda le ayudaría a relajarse.

X-X

A la mañana siguiente al despertar trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo apuntaba a que sería un día difícil y muy largo por lo que necesitaba desayunar muy bien— Buenos días

—Buenos días... —saludo Darien al igual que los demás empleados— que cara, ¿no dormiste bien?

—No, tuve un poco de insomnio —murmuró sentándose a la mesa.

—Sí, se nota... —dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo— no te escuche llegar a tu habitación anoche...

—Seguramente estabas muy entretenido al teléfono con alguna de tus amigas —se encogió de hombros sirviéndose jugo y comenzando a desayunar.

—Si, tal vez, aun no baja la señorita Serena, así que tienes tiempo de desayunar tranquilamente, yo solo espero que la señorita Haruka lo indique y me voy

—Con suerte despierta hasta medio día

—No tienes ganas de salir por lo visto... —dijo mirándolo— Seiya, sobre lo que vi anoche...

Escucho un auto llegar a la casa levantándose para ver quién podría ser.

—Seiya... —dijo tratando de llamar su atención— ¿a quién esperas?

—Yo a nadie... pero llego el novio de la señorita Serena —murmuró con molestia.

Lo miro fijamente— Iba a venir por ella creo

—Si eso veo... creí que la vería en algún otro lugar...

— ¿Y eso por qué te molesta?

—No me molesta... pero es demasiado temprano para que ya esté aquí —murmuró volviendo a sentarse para desayunar más aprisa.

Sonrió divertido— Seguramente no tarda en bajar tu cerezo... —dijo justo al tiempo que se oía la voz de Serena yendo a recibir a su novio— y ahí esta...

Hizo una mueca mientras prácticamente se atragantaba.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no creo que vayan a la alberca... —dijo sonriendo.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a su primo mientras bebía jugo— Me tiene sin cuidado donde vallan...

—Bueno quizá tengas que llevarlos a su departamento y te dejen esperando abajo... —dijo divertido bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—Si seguramente —suspiro limpiándose la boca.

—Seiya... —volteo viendo que solo estaba la cocinera demasiado ocupada para prestarles atención— ¿ella te gusta verdad?

—Que tonterías estas diciendo primo... solo es una chiquilla a la que hay que proteger

—Sí, tienes razón, es demasiado chiquilla para fijarse en un viejo como tu...

Tomo unos cuantos panecillos envolviéndolos en una servilleta para llevárselos— Claro... nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo y además recuerda que yo ya tengo a alguien... a la cual espero ver pronto

—Por supuesto, además es prácticamente una niña a tu lado, viejo... —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. 

—Seiya, la señorita Serena te busca... —dijo el joven mozo.

—Enseguida voy —suspiro— buenos nos vemos más tarde... estamos en contacto, y espero hoy si puedas averiguar algo —guardo los panecillos en una bolsa para enseguida salir a sala donde estaba Serena con su novio y su hermana mayor.

—Ah buenos días Seiya... —dijo Haruka al ver llegar al guardaespaldas de su hermana. 

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya sonriendo— Buenos días...

—Buenos días señoritas —murmuró inclinando la cabeza en son de saludo.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir Haru? —Preguntó sonriéndole—.

—Claro... pero Seiya no la pierdas de vista ni un segundo ¿entendido?

Seiya solo asintió ante la orden.

—Está bien, me portare muy bien... —dijo Serena sonriendo acercándose a su hermana para despedirse— nos vemos en la noche

—Hasta la noche recuerda volver antes de la cena te esperare

—Sí, está bien... vámonos Andrew, ah por cierto dejara aquí su auto, por qué no permitirás que me vaya en su coche y que Seiya nos siga ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera —sonrió ligeramente— vayan

—Gracias hermanita, vamos Andrew... ¿a dónde iremos primero? —Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

—A desayunar a tu lugar favorito —murmuró besando su mejilla con una amplia sonrisa.

—Perfecto... —sonrió volteando a ver a Seiya— ¿desayunaste?

—Si... ya desayune —murmuró siguiéndolos con una mueca hasta el auto donde abrió la puerta trasera para que ambos entraran—

—Pediré... mmm fruta, yogurt... y miel, mucha miel... —dijo al tiempo que subía.

— ¿No quieres hotcakes linda? —subió enseguida mientras Seiya cerraba la puerta.

—Mmm si podría ser... hace mucho que voy que quizá pueda arrasar con todo

—Entonces eso desayunaremos —tomo su mano para besarla al momento que salían de la casa. 

— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

—Cerca del centro comercial... ve hacia allá nosotros te decimos por donde, el lugar no es muy conocido

—De acuerdo —condujo en la dirección que ella le indicaba.

—Ay Andrew no quisiera que desatendieras tus negocios, creo que tendrás que ponerme un límite de horas para vernos...

—No amor mientras pueda estar a tu lado seré muy feliz —se acercó besando su mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios— te extrañaba

Sonrió sutil— Yo también, pero bueno ahora sí que no hay que hacer enojar a Haru, porque otra y ya no nos la pasa

—De acuerdo tendremos más cuidado, mientras pueda estar a tu lado enfrentare lo que sea

Sonrió bajando la mirada— Lo dices como si Haru fuera mala, pero solo se preocupa por mi

—Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que es demasiado geniuda

—Ah yo también tengo mi genio... por algo somos hermanas, así que cuidado porque me puedo enojar muy feo

—No mi amor jamás te haría enojar lo sabes —la abrazo hacia él.

Sonrió dejándose abrazar— Eso espero... porque me puedo enojar mucho

Seiya los observaba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor frunciendo el ceño molesto, mientras conducía hacia la plaza que ella le había indicado.

— ¿Que te dijo Haru antes de que yo bajara? —Preguntó jugando con su blusa.

—Solo me dijo que te cuidara y tuviera cuidado contigo amor, es muy celosa contigo

Sonrió divertida imaginándose como se lo habría dicho— Soy su hermana menor, siente que debe cuidarme de todo y de todos

—Lo sé pero ¿no crees que exagera?, algún día nos casaremos y ya no tendrá que preocuparse de ti

—Siempre se preocupara por mi... —dijo mirando hacia el frente.

—Pero aun así pienso que exagera hermosa no es por ofenderla iniciando por mandarte con tu niñero... cuando bien sabemos que yo puedo cuidarte y protegerte

Desvió la mirada— No es mi niñero, es mi guardaespaldas y ya entendí que debe estar conmigo, no es que desconfié de ti, solo tiene miedo de que algo malo me pase

— ¿Que podría sucederte estando conmigo?, entiendo cuando no estoy contigo porque tampoco me gustaría que te pasara algo

—Andrew... tampoco Seiya permitiría que me pasara nada, y realmente no sabemos de qué, pero me tienen que cuidar

—Insisto en que yo te puedo cuidar cuando estés conmigo amor pero bueno vamos a desayunar

—Da vuelta por esta y al final de la calle... —dijo Serena un tanto pensativa.

No dijo nada los comentarios de ese tipo lo tenían más que irritado, siguió la instrucción de Serena, hasta que llego a ese restaurante— ¿Es aquí?

—Sí, aquí es... ¿después de aquí a dónde iremos?

—A donde tú quieras amor hoy te voy a consentir en todo lo que tú quieras —murmuró rozando sus labios antes de bajar del auto, adelantándose a Seiya para ayudarla a bajar.

—Gracias... —sonrió tomando su mano para bajar del auto— entonces vayamos de compras y luego al cine, luego por un helado...

—Muy bien —la abrazo por la cintura Seiya dejo el carro al valet parking siguiéndolos dos pasos atrás viendo a su al rededor asegurándose que no hubiese nada anormal.

Así entraron al pequeño restaurante donde tomaron una mesa algo alejada, Serena volteo a ver a Seiya ¿cómo podía decirle que le diera un poco de privacidad sin que pensara que lo estaba corriendo?— Seiya, puedes pedir lo que quieras...

—No muchas gracias señorita —murmuró recargándose en la pared más cercana del restaurante a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa donde se habían sentado.

Lo observo un instante— Seiya... toma asiento en aquella mesa, no me gusta que estés ahí parado nada mas

—No se preocupe por mi... —se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró tomando asiento— Testarudo

No respondió a su comentario se sentía molesto pero no tenía más remedio.

—Déjalo amor, concentrémonos en nosotros —tomo su mano con suavidad.

Suspiró sutil— Si, tienes razón —volteo a ver a Andrew al cual le sonrió— ¿vas a salir de viaje pronto?

—Si amor es posible que pronto salga... por eso quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que sea posible

—Es una pena... ¿y será por mucho tiempo?

—Espero que no...

— ¿A dónde iras?, ¿no me llevarías?

—Claro que si amor si por mí fuera desde hoy te llevaría conmigo para no dejarte jamás

—Exageras Andrew... —dijo soltando su mano para tomar el servilletero y jugar con él.

—No amor es lo que deseo —sonrió llamando al mesero para ordenar— ¿entonces que desayunaras?

—Hotcakes con fresas y chocolate... y un té de jazmín... —dijo suspirando sutil.

—Lo mismo para mí gracias

Se había quedado pensando en cómo no sentía la misma reacción de su cuerpo con un solo apretón de manos de Andrew, con Seiya había sido algo diferente, no entendiendo ¿por qué?

— ¿Seiya?, ah si Seiya... —rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba de pie abrazándolo— tanto tiempo... ¿cómo has estado?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

—Señorita Aino... —murmuró al verla— ¿cómo se encuentra?, tanto tiempo sin verla

—Demasiado... pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?, espero que la nueva chica te trate bien...

Tan solo sonrió— Nada fuera de lo normal señorita... en verdad me da gusto verla

—A mí también... pero mira que guapo estas... ¿vamos a tomar un café?

—Por ahora estoy en servicio señorita... —murmuró sonrojado.

—Ah es una pena... ¿y con quien estas ahora? —Preguntó casi en secreto— no le diré a nadie

—Gracias por guarda el secreto... sabe... quizás después de esa misión consigamos ese asenso... —respondió de la misma forma—.

Rio sutil— Me alegro mucho... 

Serena solo los observaba, ¿por qué Mina Aino se había acercado así a Seiya?, ¿y peor aún por qué estaban tan juntos platicando?

Sonrió ligeramente— Aunque si le agradecería un frappe como el de la última vez —guiño un ojo.

Volvió a reír tomándolo del brazo— Si, estaba delicioso... 

Se aclaró la garganta poniéndose de pie— ¿Mina?

Se giró— Ay Serena hola ¿cómo estás?, Seiya dime a quien debo pedir permiso para que te sientes un momento a mi mesa e invitarte ese frappe que tanto te gusta

—Me temo que será a mi... pero esta en servicio y no puede... —dijo mirándola con una sutil sonrisa.

—Ay ya entiendo bueno entonces lo acompañare, para que no descuide su deber, llamo a una mesera— señorita por favor traiga dos frappe de mocaccino gracias, además dudo que él quiera acceder a mi petición —hizo un puchero— es demasiado testarudo y entregado a su deber…

—Sí, eso veo... ah creo que ya conoces a mi novio ¿verdad?

—Claro Andrew... —sonrió saludando al chico.

—Pero ven siéntate con nosotros...

—Solo si Seiya también se sienta, esta vez no te puedes negar Seiya hace mucho que no te veo y tengo mucho que contarte

—Si Seiya... ¿no creo que quieras desairar a Mina? —Dijo con cierta molestia hacia Seiya.

—Yo... —observo a ambas sin saber que decir. 

Mina sonrió al ver su rostro— Si no accedes me quedare parada junto a ti y no creo que quieras que eso pase ¿o sí?

—Anda Seiya, siéntate, lo harás por ella ¿no es así? —dijo tomando asiento como si aquello no le importara.

—Señorita Aino disculpe, pero sabe que en función de mi deber no puedo... pero la compensare otro día ¿qué le parece?, además no quiero importunar a la señorita Tsukino mas de la cuenta...

—Anda Seiya, siéntate... tampoco creo que quieras dejar a Mina de pie, siendo que se conocen tan bien

—Solo será un momento anda ven y no quiero pero que valga —tomo su mano para arrastrarlo prácticamente a la mesa haciendo que se sentara, para enseguida hacerlo ella a su lado.

Al ver aquella confianza entre ellos no pudo evitar sentirse molesta— ¿Y Mina como has estado?

—Bastante bien y muy, muy pero muy feliz —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa— mira que tienes suerte en tener un guardián como Seiya es de los mejores sin duda alguna, cuídalo mucho, aunque claro esta le pediría que regresara a mi lado, pero sé que dirá que no

Suspiró ocultando una mueca— ¿De verdad?, si, supongo que lo es... de los mejores...

—Claro, no en vano fue mucho tiempo mi guardián... es testarudo y quisquilloso, pero me salvo muchas veces y por eso se lo agradezco, por cierto Seiya, Armand te manda a saludar e igual el estaría encantado que algún día trabajaras para él así que si necesitas algo sabes dónde buscarnos

—Muchas gracias señorita Aino...

— ¿Sigues con Armand? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Armand es mi esposo, no hace mucho que nos casamos por eso Seiya dejo de ser mi guardián, pero Armand está muy contento con el trabajo que hiciste durante todo este tiempo y sin duda le gustaría que trabajaras directamente con el

— ¿Te casaste?, pero... pensé que querías disfrutar la vida

—Quizás lo considere señorita Aino... muchas gracias —murmuró cuando la mesera dejo los frappes tomando el suyo dando un sorbo saboreándolo— exquisito gracias señorita Aino...

—Y la sigo disfrutando Serena, pero ahora acompañada del hombre que amo... y créeme no hay mayor dicha que esa...

—Entiendo… —dijo haciendo una mueca— pues felicidades y felicita a Armand de mi parte, bueno de nuestra parte...

—Claro lo hare, de tu parte, ¿y ustedes tienen planes de boda? —Murmuró observando a Andrew.

—En un futuro si... —dijo tomando la mano de Serena— tenemos poco de novios y creo que es una etapa que debemos disfrutar

—Si lo entiendo —sonrió tomando un poco de frappe— y tu Seiya ¿ya te decidiste a casarte? —Observo al chico que asintió un tanto sonrojado.

—Si ya incluso vio anillos de compromiso... —dijo mirándolo un segundo sintiéndose extraña ante esa sola idea.

—Muy bien Seiya te felicito ya era hora que tomaras esa decisión, recuerda que las mujeres somos impacientes, pero bueno Amy es todo lo contrario, me agrada mucho y sin duda cuidara de una de las personas más preciadas para mi

Se puso de pie soltando la mano de Andrew— Permiso... voy al tocador... —dijo sintiéndose aún más molesta, y necesitaba tranquilizarse sobre todo porque no tenía nada que pelear.

—Gracias señorita Aino... le daré sus saludos en cuanto la vea... —observo a Serena alejarse hacia el tocador.

—Te sienta muy bien la vida de casada Mina, espero que le siente igual a Serena cuando nos casemos...

—Espero me inviten a la boda aunque disculpen que no los haya invitado... fue algo muy intimo

—Claro que si, estarás invitada...

Al entrar al baño, se sentía molesta, incluso podría decirse que ¿celosa?, no, eso sería imposible, más porque no tenía motivos para estarlo, Seiya no era nada de ella, solo se habían besado "y que besos", pero nada más, en cambio sí tenía un novio que estaba pensando en boda, pero entonces ¿que debía hacer con la necesidad que sentía de volver a sentir los labios de Seiya?, si definitivamente terminaría loca.

Seiya se perdió por completo manteniendo la mirada hacia la puerta del tocador esperando que volviera Serena.

Por fin sentía que se había tranquilizado, se echó un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarse y salió encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada de Seiya a la cual no quiso prestarle atención, odiaba que la mirara así porque sentía que todo se borraba a su alrededor— Lamento la tardanza...

—Qué bueno que volviste, Seiya no tardaba en ponerse de pie y derribar la puerta del baño —bromeo un poco.

—Si... supongo... —dijo volteando a ver a Andrew— ¿nos vamos?, ya no tengo apetito

—Pero casi no comiste amor...

—Pero ya no tengo hambre... —dijo mirándolo evitando ver a Seiya— nos disculparas Mina, pero tenemos que ir a otros lugares

—Claro no te preocupes, Seiya cuídate mucho y toma —le dio su frappe— lo necesitaras para el camino —guiño un ojo— nos veremos cuídate

—Vamos Andrew... —dijo poniéndose de pie, todo el buen ánimo que sentía de pronto se había ido y el causante ni cuenta se había dado— nos vemos Mina...

—Nos vemos Serena cuídate mucho —dijo muy sonriente, al momento que Seiya se ponía de pie. 

—Nos vemos señorita Aino e da gusto verla cuídese... nos veremos y muchas gracias todo una vez mas

—Hasta luego Seiya y cuídate... saludos a tu pequeña... —dijo quedándose un poco desconcertada, ya que conocía a Serena y nunca se había comportado así, al menos no con ella.

— ¿Podemos ir a caminar? —Preguntó a su novio, lo único que quería era poner su mente en blanco y ya no pensar en nada.

—Claro —murmuró tomando su mano— vamos al centro comercial a caminar ¿te gustaría?

—Sí, está bien... —suspiró sutil solo esperando que Seiya no notara lo que sentía.

Seiya caminaba detrás de ellos a cierta distancia, tan solo dando pequeños sorbos al frappe que Mina le había dado.

—Andrew... —se detuvo sin atreverse a verlo— ¿me besarías?

—Claro que si amor —se acercó rodeando su cintura mientras acariciaba su rostro besándola con suavidad, acto el cual Seiya vio fijamente, presionando el popote bebiendo con mayor rapidez sintiéndose sumamente molesto.

correspondió lentamente a su beso, algo estaba mal, no sentía esa necesidad de seguir sintiendo sus labios, ni le faltaba el aire, ni sentía esas cientos de hormigas recorrer su cuerpo, ¿por qué solo lo sentía con él?, no eso no podía ser, lentamente se separó de sus labios sonriéndole sutil— Gracias...

—Te adoro Serena... te amo —rozó una vez más sus labios.

No supo que decir, es que en realidad no había mucho que decir, quería a Andrew pero ¿amor?, ¿ella que sabía lo que era realmente amor?, no quiso pensar tan solo lo beso suavemente tal como él lo hacía.

Seiya desvió su mirada de aquella escena, le molestaba de sobre manera, pero no podía ser de otra forma.

Poco a poco se fue separando de él— Continuemos con nuestro camino... gracias por ese beso...

—Te puedo dar muchos más como esos —guiño un ojo tomando su mano para caminar por la plaza.

Tan solo sonrió sutil, era una mala novia, porque ella no quería de esos besos, ella quería de los que le daba el hombre que iba detrás de ellos, lo cual era incomprensible, volteo tratando de ver su semblante pero solo alcanzo a verlo un par de pasos detrás.

Había tratado de disfrutar lo más que pudo su cita con Andrew, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todo y nada a la vez, si estaba confundida, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarse esa confusión, o tal vez si, después del paseo por el centro comercial se dirigieron al cine y de ahí a una heladería, aunque Andrew no quería dejarla terminaron llegando a casa más temprano de lo que hubieran esperado, y Haruka aún no llegaba, tras despedirse Serena observo como Seiya estaba demasiado serio con ella, parecía enojado pero ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra lo cual no le gustaba para nada, así que tendría que optar por otro plan.

—Acompáñame, olvide comprar unas cosas... —dijo tomando de nueva cuenta su bolso.

—Como ordene —tomo las llaves del auto— ¿a dónde quiere que la lleve?

—A la farmacia que esta aquí adelante... —dijo subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

Se sorprendió al ver que subía en el asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta trasera que ya había abierto, para enseguida subir y poner en marcha el auto.

No dijo nada mientras salían de la casa, tal vez estaba loca pero necesitaba hacerlo, estar a solas con él— Detente aquí... —dijo al pasar cerca de un pequeño parque.

Se detuvo como ella ordeno.

Respiró profundamente e hizo lo que sus impulsos querían, sin más se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro para sentir sus labios nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño molesto desviando su rostro— ¿por qué quiere detenerse aquí señorita?

—Yo... —murmuró desconcertada, parecía enojado, lo cual definitivamente sería ridículo— quería... —se volvió a acercar buscando sus labios—

Coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros— No soy un juguete... ni nadie que pueda besar cuando se le da la gana

Se separó de él volviendo a su asiento— Supongo que no pensabas eso cuando me pediste en la apuesta un beso...

—Eso fue solo una apuesta... nada importante —volvió arrancar el auto— al menos yo no cambio de labios de un momento a otro

Sonrió con ironía— No claro que no... —Dijo molesta— dime entonces que no seas volver a besarme...

—No, no deseo ser juguete de una niña caprichosa

Volteo a verlo aún más molesta— Detén el auto... ahora mismo...

— ¿Para qué? —Dijo sin hacer mucho caso.

—Que te detengas he dicho... es una orden

Dio un frenon deteniéndose.

—Eres un idiota... —dijo bajando del auto, se sentía demasiado molesta, pensó que un momento a solas con él podría hacer que se tranquilizara y quitarse esa sensación de... celos.

Bajo del auto— Y usted una niña mimada y caprichosa

—Sí, lo soy... —dijo con molestia comenzando a caminar— no me ofendes con eso

Se acercó tomándola del brazo— Regrese al auto la llevare de regreso a casa

—Suéltame... —dijo tratando de que la soltara— no quiero que me toques...

—Bien entonces regrese al auto ahora mismo

—No... —Dijo zafándose de su agarre— vete y déjame sola...

—La dejaré sola una vez que este a salvo en casa mi debes es cuidarla y solo eso... no servirle como títere cada que a usted se le antoje

— ¿Y yo que?, apostaste uno de mis besos... si tú eres un títere ¿que soy yo?

—Usted acepto se pudo haber rehusado

— ¿Y no te has preguntado por qué?

Frunció el ceño molesto— ¿Por qué?, dígame señorita, ¿por qué me ha pedido que la bese y de pronto se va muy cariñosa con su novio?, ¿a que está jugando?, acaso a todos sus guardaespaldas les pedía lo mismo

—No... —Dijo molesta— porque... contigo me siento diferente... porque nadie me ha besado como tu

—Si claro —hizo una mueca— le voy a pedir que no juegue conmigo... —se acercó tomándola de los hombros— porque no estoy dispuesto a ser su títere, una cosa es que sea su niñero y su chofer cuando se supone que solo soy su guardaespaldas y otra muy diferente que quiera burlarse de mi

—No me burlo de ti... —dijo rodeando su cuello— enséñame, enséñame como besarte y dejarte sin aliento

— ¿Y que gano yo con enseñarle?, no crees que ya es suficiente, te has estado burlando... puedo ser muy paciente pero tengo un límite... —desvió su mirada de ella— será mejor volver a casa... ya vi que en realidad no quería ir a comprar algo

—No me he burlado... —dijo sin soltarlo tomando su rostro— yo... no sé qué me pasa contigo, créeme no me burlo

—Ya basta... no quiero ser grosero señorita... —respiro profundamente— soy solo su guardaespaldas eso es todo

—Serena... —dijo tomándolo del rostro— estamos solos... solo dime Serena...

—Bien Serena... regresemos a casa —se separó de ella para volver al auto.

Hizo una mueca comenzando a caminar adentrándose al parque— No quiero

Camino detrás de ella— No seas testaruda... es peligroso estar aquí, regresemos

—Tu eres un testarudo... —dijo continuando con su camino.

— ¿Testarudo por qué?, por querer cumplir con mi deber, acaso crees que andar de niñero de una chiquilla caprichosa me gusta mucho

—Entonces vete... —dijo ya molesta y con lágrimas— y deja que la chiquilla caprichosa se quede en el parque...

—No me iré y lo sabes... mientras estés bajo mi protección cumpliré con mi cometido que es mantenerte a salvo... para eso fui contratado

—Sí, solo para eso... —dijo molesta apretando los puños.

—Si... solo para eso... —la siguió unos pasos atrás— ahora regresemos a casa...

No dijo nada, se sentía demasiado molesta, triste, confundida, continuo caminando sin prestarle atención.

Suspiro molesto— Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿qué pretendes al hacer este tipo de berrinches?

—Nada... —dijo molesta y con seriedad— no pretendo nada

—Bien entonces regresemos...

—No, si no me vas a besar no me hables y déjame caminar

—Que terca —gruño molesto— es peligroso estar aquí

—Si claro, los arboles me van a secuestrar... —dijo irónica.

—Con un demonio... —la tomo de la muñeca, haciéndola girar, al escuchar ruido entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué haces? —trato de soltarse de su mano— solo debe ser un perro o un gato

Se colocó de frente haciendo que quedara detrás poniéndose a la defensiva.

De pronto si se asustó por lo que se sostuvo del brazo de Seiya, solo viendo como salía un gato maullando— Lo ves, e lo dije... ahora déjame

Suspiro en cierta forma aliviado— Volvamos... en casa podrá hacer lo que se le dé la gana pero no aquí

—Ya te dije que no me iré, quiero disfrutar un rato el parque

—No seas testaruda... —se giró quedando frente a ella— es noche y es peligroso

—Tu pudiste detenerme en el auto y no lo hiciste... ahora no me culpes

—Caprichosa...

—Idiota... —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

No dudo en cargarla en su hombro para llevársela de regreso al auto.

—Bájame... —dijo golpeando su espalda— bájame, ¿quién te crees que eres?

—Tu guardaespaldas eso soy —la sujeto con fuerza mientras caminaba observando con a su alrededor— y hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte

—No quiero, no quiero... bájame... —dijo golpeando aún más su espalda— eres un tonto, bájame...

La bajo acorralándola contra un árbol— Ya basta de caprichos... o vuelve al auto ahora mismo o te llevare a la fuerza tú decides

—No puedes lastimarme... —dijo mirándolo fijamente, nunca lo había visto así y no es que le tuviera miedo pero si era de admirarse.

—Rétame... y lo hare sin ninguna consideración... es preferible eso a que algo más tu suceda...

—Yo... —trago saliva al ver esa mirada— no te atreverías

Se acercó más a ella— ¿Quieres ver que si?

—No lo harías... —dijo bajando un poco la mirada algo cohibida de su decisión.

La aprisiono con su cuerpo, tomándola del mentón— Volvamos ahora mismo al auto

Sintió como aspiró su cálido aliento— No... —murmuró ya no tan convencida.

Respiro profundamente, deseaba sentir sus labios pero sería darle gusto movió sus manos para sujetarla de la cintura dispuesto a cargarla.

Cerró los ojos, ansiaba sentir sus labios los cuales entreabrió un poco.

La tomo de la cintura con firmeza, también ansiaba poder besarla pero ¿por qué de pronto tenía esa necesidad?

Coloco las manos sobre sus brazos, eran fuertes, mucho, los cuales apretó un poco, sintió un pequeño roce de sus labios y encendió ese deseo de sentirlos.

Un pequeño roce había hecho demasiado, tanto que ya no podía contenerse más, se apodero por completo de sus labios, acercándola tanto como le era posible hacia él.

Aspiró su aroma rodeando su cuello, besándolo tan profundamente como él lo hacía, saboreando sus labios, apoderándose ella también de ellos.

Intensifico aún más ese beso dando paso a la pasión, y ese deseo que ella comenzaba a despertar en él.

Suspiró entre sus labios, volvía a sentir que nadie jamás la besaría de esa forma, acaricio su cuello jugando con su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Volvía a sentir su cuerpo temblar ante ella, y algo más que se desorbitaba de su lugar, se separó de sus labios no dudando en volverla a cargar para llevar hacia el auto.

Recostó su cabeza en su hombro aun rodeando su cuello, había sido un beso diferente, especial— Espero que aun no llegue Haru...

—Tendrá que comprar lo que pensaba comprar por si acaso... —murmuró caminando fuera de ese parque.

—Tal vez... —sonrió sutil cerrando los ojos— ¿qué me recomiendas?

—No lo sé... recuerde que solo soy un guardaespaldas...

—Mi guardaespaldas... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— también de mi hermana debes protegerme...

— ¿Por qué de su hermana?, si es la persona que más la quiere...

—Si... porque me regañara o se puede enojar... —dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin duda discutir la dejaba exhausta— comprare una caja de sus chocolates favoritos...

—Bueno... entonces va... —guardo silencio al llegar al auto noto que había varios autos cercanos— demonios— abrió la puerta para enseguida meterla poniendo el seguro.

—Seiya... ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó golpeando la ventanilla del auto.

Observo a su al rededor, dio un salto para subir al cofre del auto y apresurarse a entrar en él.

Serena volteo a todas partes buscando alguien que amenazara con hacerle daño— ¿Qué pasa?

—Agáchate —encendió el auto y arranco a toda velocidad al instante dos autos comenzaron a seguirlos— Darien tengo código cinco me escuchas...

Hizo lo que le pidió, asustada, esta vez era diferente a la última vez que habían estado dando vueltas antes de llegar a casa. 

— ¿Dónde están?, voy para allá inmediatamente...

—No seguro debe ser una trampa... estoy cerca del parque... ya íbamos camino a casa... —dio la vuelta en una calle buscando la forma de perder a esos autos.

—Trata de perderlos... si no entra al estacionamiento que esta frente al auditorio te espero ahí para que me pases a cerezo dos...

—De acuerdo... te veré en el auditorio en diez minutos, asegúrate que cerezo uno este a salvo

—De acuerdo... —dijo finalizando la comunicación— señorita salga y quédese en la casa... iré por su hermana

— ¿Que está ocurriendo Darien? —Murmuró asustada bajando del auto.

—Siguen a Seiya y a su hermana, iré por ella, no se preocupe... —dijo mirándola con firmeza arrancando enseguida el auto para salir rumbo al auditorio.

Se apresuró a entrar a la casa y activar las alarmas, esperando que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

— ¿A dónde vamos Seiya? —Preguntó asustada Serena.

—Al auditorio... ahí bajaras tan rápido como te sea posible y subirás a la camioneta... ¿entendido?

—Si... ¿y tú? —preguntó tomando su bolso aferrándose a él.

—Deja el bolso... —observo por el retrovisor antes de meterse a un túnel en sentido contrario, para poder llegar más rápido al auditorio tendría unos cuantos minutos de tiempo para hacer la transición.

—Pero... ¿y tú?, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Serena preocupada y asustada.

—Distraerlos... eso hare —entro al estacionamiento del auditorio al ver que Darien también iba llegando— nos vemos más tarde date prisa

—Cuídate... —dijo acercándose a la puerta para bajar lo más rápido posible y correr hacia la camioneta donde Darien ya la esperaba.

Esperó a que entrara a la camioneta para marcharse a toda velocidad del lugar.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí tuvimos un capítulo más de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a: **rogue85, gregorioabel, Serenity usagi, Sol Levine, MissKou19, ara, saori serena kou, Amy Kou, Andrea Tsukino, aerithsephy, alejasmin kou** , por cada uno de sus reviews, además a los que aún no se animan, nos alegra que les esté gustando la historia, ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia.

Preguntaban que por qué autoras, en esta historia volvimos a escribir juntas Marina Acero y una servidora, si no han leído las demás historias que tenemos en conjunto pueden buscarlas en mi perfil, hay varias.

Ahora si por el momento es todo, esperamos que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y excelente inicio de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 5**

Subió agitada a la camioneta— ¿Y mi hermana? —Preguntó al ver que estaba solo— ¿dónde está?

—En casa no se preocupe señorita —espero unos minutos hasta que Seiya le dio la indicación para marcharse.

Volteo buscando el auto— ¿A dónde va?, ¿estará bien?

—Confié en él —murmuró mientras manejaba de igual forma asegurándose no ser seguidos.

Confiaba, solo que no podía evitar preocuparse, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y no era nada agradable la idea de que alguien peligrara por su culpa— ¿Vamos a casa?

—Si... ahora estará a salvo

—Bien... —dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, entendía que había sido su culpa, ¿y si algo le pasaba a Seiya por su culpa?, no, no quería pensar en eso, él estaría bien.

La observo por el retrovisor un poco extrañado por esas lágrimas, mientras daba algunas vueltas antes de volver a casa por seguridad.

Apenas si la camioneta se había estacionado fuera de la casa no espero a que le abrieran la puerta, corrió hacia la casa buscando a su hermana a la cual abrazo de inmediato, sollozando entre el susto y la preocupación que tenía.

La abrazo preocupada— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No sé... nos empezaron a seguir... no se en que momento paso... —dijo abrazándola con fuerza—

—Pero ¿qué demonios hacían fuera de casa?, no se supone que ya estaban aquí —murmuró al ver que el auto donde venía Seiya entraba.

—Sí, pero yo... —dijo sollozando— yo... quería ir a comprarte unos chocolates...

La separo un poco de ella— ¿Te expusiste de esa forma por unos chocolates?

—Yo como iba a saber que nos estarían siguiendo... —dijo sollozando. 

—Te lo dije la vez pasada... que salieras lo menos posible... porque no es seguro para ti

La miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Lo siento... yo no sabía...

Seiya entro a la casa un tanto agitado— Buenas noches señorita Haruka...

Serena volteo al escuchar su voz sonriendo al instante en que lo vio, quería correr y asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no hubiera sido nada propio, tan solo lo observo.

—Me puede decir ¿por qué demonios salieron?, sabe perfectamente bien que la seguridad de mi hermana está en sus manos señor Kou

—Haru... no, él no quería pero yo lo convencí... —dijo deteniendo la mano de su hermana— le dije que escaparía si no me llevaba... pero Seiya...no quería

—Entonces a quien debo regañar es a ti... —fijo su mirada en ella bastante molesta— no quiero que vuelvas a salir así porque si ¿entendido?

—Haru... es que... tampoco puedo quedarme encerrada...

—Te pedí que salieras lo menos posible Serena...

—Solo iba aquí cerca... no paso nada gracias a Seiya

—Claro porque lo amenazaste Serena... entiende de una vez que él está para protegerte... no es solo un adorno que debe ir contigo a todos lados...

Bajo la mirada sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas— ¿Me puedo retirar?

—Si... —murmuró aun con seriedad

No dijo nada, tan solo dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, se sentía tan tonta y no quería que Seiya la viera así, porque en un segundo le habían bajado lo caprichosa y simplemente no se sentía bien para verlo.

La observo alejarse, cerró los ojos un instante— Señorita Haruka...

—Gracias... —dijo negando— al menos por unos días no saldrá de casa

—Entiendo... —bajo la mirada.

—Si no entiende por las buenas entenderá por las malas... —dijo molesta— ahora pueden retirarse

—Con su permiso señorita —murmuró retirándose directamente hacia su habitación.

—Permiso... —dijo Darien solo observándola, estaba demasiado molesta que cualquier cosa que dijera lo tomaría a mal así que opto por seguir a su primo— ¿y ahora tu que tienes?, ¿lograste perderlos?

—Si... gracias a un tren que iba pasando... logre pasar justo a tiempo —murmuró metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—Un nuevo record para ti, pero no pareces muy feliz... ¿qué paso?, ¿que hacían afuera a estas horas?

—Quería chocolates para su hermana... íbamos camino a la tienda donde los venden, no sé por qué tengo la sospecha que vigilan la casa...

—Es posible... digo no estaban muy lejos cuando me llamaste... lograste anotar alguna matricula, algo que nos ayude a saber quién las persigue

—No, todo fue tan rápido... apenas alcance a perderlos, esta vez eran dos autos

—No entiendo porque las quieren lastimar... no estoy seguro que solo sea por pedir un rescate...

—Esto es demasiado extraño... y además son muy insistentes... ¿quién estará detrás de todo y por qué?

—Es una buena pregunta... lo bueno es que no paso a mayores, solo espero que con esto la caprichosa de tu cerezo se tranquilice y no salga de casa

—Yo también lo espero... ahora la situación no es muy agradable como para que se dé el lujo de andar por la calle como si nada y más de noche...

—Sí, es cierto, aunque creo que se asustó demasiado, en todo el camino venia llorando, cuando llegaste ya se había calmado

—Bueno es que ahora fue peor que otras veces... pero me sorprendo que haya venido llorando...

—Si yo también, pero si quizá debió ser el susto... en fin descansemos, quizá mañana sea un día pesado

—Si... me parece bien... —suspiro— comeré algo y te alcanzo... por cierto... nos encontramos con la señorita Aino

— ¿Ya regreso de su viaje de bodas?, ¿cómo luce?

—Muy feliz y muy contenta le sentó muy bien el matrimonio... además que comento que a su esposo le gustaría que trabajáramos con él

—Eso estaría bien, pero bueno ahorita la prioridad es ver que pasa con los Tsukino Tenoh, si todo esto sale bien tenemos el ascenso asegurado

—Si... hemos trabajado mucho tiempo por ese asenso —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, solo un paso más y lo tendremos —palmeo la espalda de su primo— bueno anda ve a comer, nos vemos mañana, descansa

—Si hasta mañana —murmuró alejándose hacia la cocina.

X-X

—No entiendo porque mi hermana se enojada, estaba más molesta que preocupada... —dijo bebiendo un poco de té.

—Compréndala señorita seguramente no tuvo un buen día y lo menos que esperaba era que usted estuviera en peligro, la quiere mucho

—Sí, pero... prefirió regañarme que consolarme, estaba muy asustada y preocupada por Seiya

— ¿Por el joven Seiya? —Aquello la sorprendió.

—Si... ¿qué tal si le pasaba algo por mi culpa?

—Jamás se ha preocupado por sus guardaespaldas ¿se siente bien? —Toco su frente para asegurarse que no estuviera enferma.

—Ay Luna... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— estoy bien, solo que fue mi culpa, Seiya no quería que saliera y luego quería que volviéramos rápido pero yo no quería...

Seiya entro a la cocina— Luna dime que tienes algo rico para cenar... porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

Guardo silencio sintiéndose abochornada, quizá él la había escuchado, se volteó bebiendo un poco más de café. 

—Claro que si, toma asiento... —dijo Luna poniéndose de pie para servirle de cenar.

—Gracias —se sentó a la mesa observándola sin decir nada.

Sentía su mirada, quizá si la había escuchado, volteo a verlo dejando la taza sobre la mesa— Gracias...

—Mi niña Serena, porque no le llevas a cena a tu hermana mientras le sirvo al joven Seiya su cena

—Si... Luna... —murmuró poniéndose de pie— hasta mañana Seiya...

—Hasta mañana señorita Serena... descanse...

Asintió mirándolo un segundo para en seguida tomar la bandeja de la cena de Haruka— Hasta mañana Luna...

—Hasta mañana mi niña descansa, y ya no te preocupes tu hermana te quiere mucho y lo que menos quiere es que te pase algo

—Lo sé Luna, gracias... hasta mañana —volteo a ver a Seiya sonriéndole sutilmente, hubiera deseado quedarse a solas para agradecerle y disculparse, pero no se atrevió a pedirle un momento, así salió de la cocina hacia la habitación de su hermana.

La observo unos instantes hasta que desapareció por la puerta, justo al momento que Luna ponía un plato de comida frente a él comenzando a comer.

—Es la primera vez que la veo preocupada por alguien, más bien por uno de sus guardaespaldas... creo que has sido el mejor sin duda

— ¿En verdad?, no lo sabía... —murmuró manteniendo la mirada en el plato.

—Sí, sin duda creo que eres el que mejor ha sabido soportarla... mi niña es buena, pero es algo, voluntariosa...

—Demasiado caprichosa diría yo...

Sonrió sirviéndole una taza de café— Si, también, pero es porque su hermana ha tratado de que nunca le falte nada, pero lo que mas falta le hizo fueron sus padres

— ¿Hace cuánto que murieron sus padres?

—Murieron cuando mi niña Serena tenía diez, desde ese día la niña Haruka se hizo cargo de ella, han pasado diez años desde que se volvió algo, fría y demasiado... mmm agresiva, todo por proteger a su hermana y la herencia que les dejaron sus padres

—Ya veo... ahora entiendo su prudencia y la responsabilidad tan grande que recayó sobre ella

—Si... y Serena era una niña, obviamente su hermana quería que disfrutara lo más que pudiera de su niñez, de su adolescencia y si creo quela consintió demasiado, no la culpo, después de todo Serena perdió a sus padres muy pequeña...

—No solo ella perdió a sus padres... imagino que para ña señorita Haruka fue su único refugio... pero creo un monstruo caprichoso y voluntarioso

Sonrió sentándose frente a él— Ambas los perdieron, solo que la señorita Haruka tuvo más tiempo para convivir con sus padres, cuando la niña Serena nació los negocios del señor Kenji iban mejor que nunca así que él y su esposa se la pasaban viajando, era poco el tiempo que tenían con la más pequeña, no la defiendo, yo también a veces me exaspero con ella, pero también comprendo lo sola que debe sentirse y más cuando discute con su hermana, es prácticamente la única amiga que tiene

—Si he notado que salvo por su novio no tiene muchas amigas...

—No... es muy solitaria pese a todo, por eso no te pido que le perdones todo lo que haga, pero también trata de comprenderla un poco, Andrew es el primer chico con el que sale y aunque parece que no le importa nada o que no se preocupa lo hace, solo que oculta... supongo que lo ha aprendido de Haruka

Se quedó un tanto pensativo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, sin duda era muy singulares.

X-X

Acababa de darse un buen baño y ahora se preparaba para dormir, suspiró con tristeza observando la única foto que tenía donde estaba su familia completa.

Respiró profundamente tocando a la puerta, esperaba que al menos recibiera la cena ya si no quería hablar con ella.

—Adelante —murmuró dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

—Permiso... Luna envía esto para que cenes... —dijo colocando la charola sobre la mesita de noche.

—Gracias —murmuró al verla— Serena...

Suspiró profundamente aun sin atreverse a mirarla— Lamento lo que hice, no pensé que fuera tan así de peligroso

—Tuve mucho miedo... de que te pasara algo

—Lo sé yo también estaba asustada... nunca me había pasado eso

Se acercó abrazándola— Perdóname si a veces soy muy dura contigo

—Estaba muy asustada Haru... y tú solo me gritaste

—No debías salir... aunque sé que salir o no de noche no nos da mucha seguridad, y que no puedo mantenerte encerrada de por vida... estaba ofuscada perdóname hermanita... perdóname

Correspondió el abrazo de su hermana, la única con la que podía refugiarse— Tuve mucho miedo, y cuando no te vi en la camioneta me asuste, y luego Seiya... eso también me asusto, nunca nos había pasado nada así

—Lo sé... por eso desde hoy serás más cuidadosa ¿verdad? —Acaricio su hermosa cabellera— no quiero perderte eres lo único que tengo —murmuró con un par de lágrimas en los ojos—me asuste cuando Darien salió a toda prisa...

Asintió volviendo a refugiarse en sus brazos— Si, me cuidare más, además Seiya demostró ser muy capaz de protegerme... te prometo que ya no seré tan imprudente

—Eso quería escuchar —sonrió ligeramente— ¿ahora me acompañas a cenar?

Asintió limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro... es más ¿qué te parece si mandamos a Darien por chocolates y vemos una película?, hace mucho no lo hacemos

—Podemos ver la película, pero deja que ellos descansen... se lo merecen

—Está bien dejemos que descansen —acaricio su cabello— antes no te preocupabas por quienes te cuidaban...

Bajo la mirada avergonzada— Quizá porque no sabía valorar el esfuerzo que hacen... solo los veía como unas niñeras

—Pero ya ves que no lo son... —suspiro— lo menos que nosotras podemos hacer es aligerar su carga ¿no te parece?, no debe ser fácil estar lejos de sus familias

—Si... tienes razón, quizá por eso me preocupe más por Seiya, al pensar en la pequeña Hotaru...

—También son personas, anda vamos a ver la película en la sala

—Sí, está bien... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— te quiero mucho Haru, perdóname...

—Y yo a ti Serena te quiero mucho —la abrazo con ternura.

—Bueno vamos... quiero ver la película de la princesa... ¿sí?

—Está bien...

X-X

—Espero que el coraje ya se haya pasado... —dijo Darien que terminaba de acomodarse el saco para salir de la cocina en búsqueda de su jefa.

—Yo también... es pesado cuando no se hablan —murmuró tomando un panecillo saliendo detrás de él dándole un mordisco.

—Se quieren mucho pero también discuten mucho... —dijo saliendo hacia el comedor teniendo que pasar primero por la sala de entretenimiento, sonrió al ver la linda escena— mira...

— ¿Qué? —Se acercó a él observando a las chicas durmiendo abrazadas mientras la tele estaba encendida— que tiernas

Sonrió al ver que ambas lucían tan lindas profundamente dormidas— Ojala así fueran siempre...

—Si... pero dejarían de ser hermanas si no pelearan...

—Tienes razón... entonces creo que el día será bastante tranquilo hoy...

Asintió sin apartar su mirada de ellas en especial de la rubia de cabello largo.

Haruka se movió un poco abriendo sus ojos— ¿Qué hora es? —Murmuró soñolienta buscando su reloj.

—Ah buenos días señorita... las ocho, apenas iba a buscarla

Se sentó tallando sus ojos— ¿Las ocho? —Abrió sus ojos asustada— demonios me quede dormida —se levantó de inmediato.

—Au... —se quejó Serena al caer en el sillón— Haru... me dolió...—murmuró más dormida que despierta.

—Lo siento Serena me quede dormida ya debería estar camino a la oficina espero que no salgas hoy —se acercó besando su mejilla para enseguida salir dispara hacia su habitación.

—Me quedare a estudiar y veré televisión... —murmuró acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón. 

—La esperare en el auto señorita Haruka... —dijo Darien mirando a Seiya y en seguida a Serena— buenos días... permiso...

—De acuerdo —murmuró sonriéndole, para enseguida entrar a su habitación y cambiarse tan rápido como pudo, bajando cinco minutos después aun poniéndose el saco y llevando la corbata en mano— nos vemos más tarde

—Aja, adiós... —murmuró Serena abrazando un cojín.

Subió a la camioneta acomodándose la corbata— Estoy lista vamos

—Claro... —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha— veo que las cosas con su hermana se arreglaron

—Si ayer por la noche —murmuró al terminar de acomodarse la corbata y el saco— antes de llegar pasa por el auto servicio, por un desayuno exprés

—Como ordene... —dijo viéndola por el retrovisor— va demasiado atractiva, hará que se desmaye la dependienta

— ¿Te parece?

—Si... —dijo mirándola— bajare yo por su desayuno, total a su lado soy tan feo que nadie me hace caso

Sonrió un tanto divertida— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Rio divertido— Para nada... solo reconozco que es usted más atractiva que yo... ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Si claro

—Bueno he visto como se divierte haciendo creer que es hombre, pero... ¿es que acaso le gusta?, me refiero... disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... ¿le gustan las mujeres?

No evito soltar una carcajada— ¿Usted cree que me gustan las mujeres? —Se acercó un poco posando sus manos sobre el respaldo murmurando a su oído— ¿qué pensaría si le dijera que si?

Sonrió fijando la mirada en el camino— Que está en todo su derecho y es un país libre, además que no dudaría que en su agenda lleve más números de teléfono de mujeres que yo...

—Si es posible —se incorporó cruzándose de brazos— me gustan las chicas lindas... pero no soy lo que usted piensa...

—Entiendo... disculpe mi atrevimiento... —dijo sonriendo— creo que el hombre que se fije en usted deberá tener un gran sentido de hombría para que no se sienta menos ante usted

—Pero tampoco estoy interesada en los hombres... no creo que haya alguno que soporte que una mujer sea mejor que el... y no estoy dispuesta a dejarme sobajar solo para darle gusto a alguien

—Interesante pensamiento señorita... definitivamente el hombre que la aprecie se llevara no solo una gran mujer si no también un gran hombre

—Qué cosas dice Darien... dudo un hombre así exista por lo general la mayoría se fija en chicas como mi hermanita... femeninas, y lindas... yo soy todo lo que un hombre jamás vería... en la carrera me miraban con desprecio como un rival más y eso es todo

—Encontrara a un hombre que no sea un imbécil, se lo puedo asegurar...

—No se moleste Darien... así he decidido vivir y así viviré... después de todo —abrió los ojos observando el camino— hace mucho tiempo que el amor dejo de interesarme... solo me importa el cariño de mi hermana y nada mas

La observo fijamente por el retrovisor, pese a lucir como un hombre después de haberla visto tan preocupada, con una sonrisa que quizá solo su hermana pudiera sacar y esa ternura al dormir protegiendo a su hermanita le hacía verla diferente, quizá mas mujer, sonrió ante esa idea, una chica que era mucho más atractivo que él y que luciera para él mucho más mujer que otras, eso sí era divertido.

X-X

Se había dado un buen baño y tan solo se había puesto un pants, algo cómodo ya que ese día lo usaría para descansar y terminar aquel curso que aun le faltaba, respiró profundamente el aire libre del jardín llevando en la mano su laptop, y cuadernos que utilizaría, dirigiéndose a la mesa del jardín dispuesta a comenzar su tarea.

Caminaba por los jardines asegurándose que los sensores de seguridad funcionaran a la perfección, cuando la vio— Buenos días señorita...

—Buenos días Seiya... —dijo sonriendo sin saber porque se irguió y acomodo su cabello casi por instinto.

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Cómo amaneció esta mañana?

—Muy bien gracias... ¿y tú?, ¿descansaste?

Si gracias...

— ¿Ya desayunaste? —se acomodó en la silla para poder verlo mejor.

—Si hace un rato... ¿y usted?

—Ah sí, pero... ¿te gustaría acompañarme con un jugo?

—Señorita yo…

—Por favor... —dijo en un tono suplicante.

—Está bien... la acompañare...

Sonrió feliz sirviendo un vaso de jugo y en seguida otro— Yo... quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer

—No tiene nada que agradecerme —se acercó tomando el vaso de jugo.

—Siéntate por favor... o no mejor aún... —se puso de pie tomando su mano— vamos, te enseñare mi lugar secreto...

— ¿Su lugar secreto? —dejo el vaso en la mesa para seguirla.

—Ay porque dejas tu jugo... —se regresó para tomar el vaso entregándoselo— sí, es donde me escondía de los regaños de Haruka cuando era niña, pero me gusta conservar ese lugar...

— ¿Qué lugar es ese señorita? —Murmuró volviendo a tomar el vaso siguiéndola.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo volviendo a tomar su mano— La torre de la princesa... bueno no es una torre como tal pero... servía para mis juegos... —dijo llevándolo hasta una puerta algo alejada del jardín— me pasaba horas ahí arriba...

Observo el lugar no lo había notado hasta ese momento— ¿Y cómo es que nadie podía encontrarla?

—Porque al principio este lugar era algo así como la bodega donde metían cosas que ya no queríamos... —abrió una puerta dejando ver un pequeño almacén y en seguida unas escaleras— y yo la verdad era muy delicada no pensaron que me metería aquí... ven sígueme...

Entro detrás de ella siguiéndola al momento que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

—Un día me quede dormida aquí esperando a que se le pasara el coraje a Haruka y vinieron a traer los adornos navideños, y me encontraron, desde ese día Haru supo donde me la pasaba y acondiciono el lugar para que fuera mi refugio, la torre de la princesa... —por fin llegaron a un lugar donde estaba todo bellamente decorado en tonos pasteles y muñecas puestas en estanterías— fueron regalos de mis padres...

—Entiendo por qué le llama la torre de la princesa —sonrió ligeramente observando a su alrededor.

—Si... quizá es un poco tonto ahora que lo pienso, pero me gustaba encerrarme aquí a jugar... —suspiró sutil observando lo que parecía un pequeño departamento a escala— no quisiera deshacerme de esto... significo mucho que Haru lo arreglara para mi

—Entonces no lo pierda señorita... es un lugar muy agradable

—Serena... —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa negando— a solas, solo dime Serena...

Desvió la mirada sonrojado— Se...Serena...

Sonrió volviendo a tomar su mano para llevarlo a la pequeña salita— Quizá no sean tan cómodos como cuando era niña... pero toma asiento... aquí es donde me gustaría traer a Hotaru, sé que le encantara... ¿tú qué opinas?

—Sí que le gustara... se sentirá soñada en este lugar —sonrió al pensar en su pequeña hija.

— ¿Crees que le guste esta muñeca? —Preguntó tomando una que lucia como la pequeña Hotaru, cabello negro y la piel blanca con un vestido lila y un sombrerito a juego.

—Si... le gustara pero señorita... ¿está segura?, se ve muy costosa y seguramente debió ser un obsequio especial para usted

Sonrió dejando el vaso de jugo en el piso, acaricio con cuidado su cabello peinándola un poco— Fue regalo de cumpleaños... mis padres vinieron solo ese día y al siguiente se fueron, me la trajeron de Londres, es muy bella y sé que Hotaru cuidara de ella además es la primera que le regalare...

—Es especial para usted... sin duda mi hija cuidaría muy bien de ella pero... es un bello recuerdo que tiene de sus padres

Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil— Le mejor recuerdo lo tengo en mi memoria... mis padres estarían encantados de que la muñeca estuviera ahora en manos de una bella princesa como Hotaru...

—Seguro que la cuidara como su mayor tesoro, la traeré después de su cumpleaños

Sonrió colocando la muñeca en una silla del pequeño comedor— Gracias, Haru también quiere conocerla, le platique que es una niña encantadora

Asintió— La extraño, me gustaría poder verla más... espero que llegue pronto ese día en que pueda estar más tiempo con mi hija

— ¿Has pensando en retirarte de todo esto? —Preguntó recargando los codos en sus piernas jugando con sus manos— ¿no tienes miedo de que algo te pase?

—Estoy esperando un ascenso... que me permitirá pasar más tiempo con mi hija... por ella... —tomo un sorbo— por ella es que yo no puedo morir ni dejar que me pase nada...

Miró sus manos pensativa— Lamento haberme comportado como una niña, me expuse y te expuse a ti también

Levanto su mirada— Por fortuna no pasó nada...

—Sí, pero... no sabes lo preocupada que estaba de que te pasara algo —volteo a verlo sinceramente arrepentida— sé que soy caprichosa y a veces puedo llegar a ser odiosa, pero... me disculpo por haberte expuesto de esa forma, si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso desde un principio

Se acercó un poco a ella— Es una mujer demasiado caprichosa y voluntariosa sin duda... solo espero que cuando le diga que algo es peligroso me haga caso...

Sonrió ligeramente asintiendo— Solo no me hagas suplicarte...

— ¿Es que tengo que ceder a cada capricho?

—De preferencia si... —sonrió acercándose un poco más a él.

— ¿Y si me niego? —Murmuró sonriendo de lado.

—Entonces quizá te pueda obligar... —dijo mirando aquella sonrisa que hacia sus labios aún mucho más tentadores.

—Pocas personas me pueden obligar a algo y sinceramente... usted me saca de mis casillas

Sonrió acercándose un poco más quitándole un poco de cabello del rostro— ¿Así que si te puedo obligar?

—Yo no dije eso... dije que usted me saca de mis casillas...

— ¿Y eso es malo? —Acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

Se estremeció ante esa caricia— Puede ser... ya que no es bueno estar fuera de mis cabales...

— ¿Que podrías hacerme? —se recorrió un poco en el pequeño sillón sonriéndole— ¿algo muy malo?

— No creo que sea bueno que lo averigüe señorita...

—Entonces, procurare no hacerte enojar... tanto... —sonrió divertida— ahora... ¿me complacerías un poco?

—Dependiendo

— ¿Dependiendo de qué?

—Si lo que desee no la pone en riesgo...

Sonrió bajando la caricia hacia sus labios— No, no me pondrá en peligro... ¿entonces se podría?

Mantuvo la mirada en ella— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Bajo la mirada un tanto apenada— Un beso...

—No tiene llenadero señorita —murmuró un tanto divertido— aunque es posible que si la ponga en peligro... si pierdo mi control

Se sonrojo aún más al escucharlo separándose un poco— Lo siento...

Sonrió acercándose— ¿Acaso la pongo nerviosa?

Sintió su piel erizarse ante aquella insinuación— No...

Tomo su mentón acercándose más a ella— ¿Y qué diría si le dijera que deseo probar sus labios?

Respiró profundamente volteando a verlo— Yo... diría que... puedes hacerlo

Sonrió acercándola por la cintura hacia él para poder rozar ligeramente sus labios.

Nunca se había puesto nerviosa con Seiya, ni siquiera en su primer beso, como en ese instante y es que era la primera vez que le decía que deseaba besarla y eso había sido por demás placentero, ella también deseaba besarlo, era simplemente como una adicción.

Se separó un poco de ella— Creo que tiene mucho que estudiar señorita

Hizo una mueca al no entender a los que se refería.

— ¿No bajo su computadora para estudiar acaso? —Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

—Ah... —sonrió sonrojada— si... tienes razón...

—También es muy despistada —le dio un pequeño beso, sabía que si continuaban en ese lugar cometería una locura.

Sonrió aún más, había sido un momento increíble y muy lindo— Si, lo soy... vámonos entonces, ah de este lugar no se lo cuentes a nadie

—Pero si ya lo sabe la señorita Haruka imagino que también lo sabe luna ¿no?

—Sí, pero creen que ya no vengo, lo mantienen limpio por si acaso llegara a venir, creen que ya no lo hago... —sonrió tomando su vaso de jugo.

—Ya entiendo... creen que la pequeña princesa es demasiado grande para seguir acudiendo a este lugar —murmuró tomando su vaso para seguirla.

Sonrió ligeramente— Si... solo tú sabes que sigo viniendo a este lugar

—Bien al menos ya sabré donde buscarla cuando de pronto desaparezca dentro de la casa

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Ya no podre esconderme de ti ¿verdad?

—No, a menos que tenga otro escondite del cual no me haya dicho nada

—Mmm es posible... —dijo traviesa— y quizá no te lo diga

—Quizás lo descubra en algún momento —sonrió comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—Es posible... o tal vez no... —Dijo divertida— quizá prefiera que lo averigües

—Soy muy bueno averiguando cosas...

Sonrió aún más deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta— Te pondré a prueba un día y si no aciertas entonces quizá piense en algún pequeño castigo para ti

— ¿Que castigo podría ponerme?

—Mmm no sé, también tendría que pensarlo...

—Bueno quizás no lo necesite pensar —guiño un ojo con cierta arrogancia.

Sonrió no evitando sonrojarse— Tal vez no, aprovechando que estas de buenas, me ayudarías con mi tarea

— ¿Que tienes de tarea?

—Es un curso... —dijo abriendo la puerta— espero que me den ya mi admisión a la nueva universidad

— ¿Un curso para la universidad?, ¿qué piensas estudiar?

—Comercio internacional... —sonrió orgullosa— quiero ayudar a Haru…

— ¿Ese es tu sueño?

—Si... ayudarla, no es justo que ella cargue con todo

—Y si no tuvieras que ayudarla... ¿si no fuera por las empresas Tsukino Tenoh que quisieras ser?, porque una cosa es lo que debes hacer por quienes te rodean... y otra muy distinta lo que a ti te gustaría ser

Se detuvo al salir al jardín, jugo un poco con el vaso— Bailarina... de ballet, pero soy muy torpe, nunca coordino bien

—Entonces debes seguir practicando hasta conseguirlo, tu que tienes la oportunidad de poderlo hacer no la desperdicies... puedes estudiar y seguir bailando si te lo propones

—Es posible... solo que... creo que ya estoy muy grande para aprender técnicas y todo eso, me instruí en muchas cosas, menos en baile

—Ya veo... puedes considerarlo retomarlo aunque sea por hobbie...

—Tal vez por eso si lo haría... —sonrió tomando su mano— ¿tú me irías a ver?

Asintió ligeramente sonrojado al sentir su mano tomando la suya.

—Al menos tendría dos espectadores... —Dijo tranquilamente.

—Cinco querrá decir —murmuró divertido.

— ¿Cinco? —Volteo a verlo sonriendo oprimiendo su mano.

—Claro... además de su hermana y yo, llevaría a Hotaru, a mi mamá y no se olvide de Darien, hay olvidaba a luna seriamos seis

Sonrió divertida— Es cierto, gracias tendría más publico

—Sin duda alguna así que piénselo les agradaría una presentación especialmente suya...

—Tal vez lo haga... —sonrió jugando con su mano— aunque haga el ridículo

—Yo no creo, si pone su mayor esfuerzo... quizás yo le pueda ayudar a organizar una presentación especial aquí en el jardín

— ¿De verdad me ayudarías a hacer eso? —preguntó sonriendo deteniéndose frente a él.

—Claro... creo que sería algo interesante

Sonrió aún más y sin dudarlo lo abrazo— Gracias, si sería fabuloso

Se sonrojo al recibir su abrazo— No tiene nada que agradecerme señorita...

—Serena... —murmuró al tenerlo aun abrazado.

—Serena... —murmuró en voz baja.

Sonrió quedándose así un momento más abrazándolo disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que sentía.

No dijo nada, lentamente subió uno de sus brazos abrazándola ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?, su entusiasmo lo atraía de sobre manera y ese momento era algo mágico, como si nada más existiera e importara.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese breve acto— Tu aroma... me gusta

—Pareces muy indefensa cuando te veo así y me nacen más las ganas de protegerte...

Lo abrazo aún más— Abrázame solo un momento por favor...

—Alguien puede vernos —murmuró retrocediendo un poco hacia el almacén.

Solo dejo que la llevara hacia donde no pudieran verlos— ¿Lo harás?

Abrió la puerta volviendo a entrar atrayéndola hacia el para abrazarla con fuerza después de cerrar la puerta y quedar a oscuras.

No sabía porque pero se sentía tan feliz de sentirlo abrazándola, de que quisiera protegerla, se sentía como nunca y aquello le produjo una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

La abrazo con ambos brazos aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla de protegerla y de estar siempre a su lado.

Aquella sensación la llevo a las lágrimas y es que con nadie se había sentido así salvo con su hermana, pero esta vez era algo distinto, algo nuevo, oculto su rostro contra su pecho.

La vio sollozando, no dijo nada tan solo permaneció así abrazándola.

Poco a poco se había tranquilizado, no es que estuviera triste solo que necesitaba ese abrazo no sabiendo bien porque— Lo siento... —murmuró despegando un poco el rostro de su pecho.

Acaricio su mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

Sonrió sutilmente, era la primera vez que se permitía ser débil delante de alguien que no fuera su hermana— Tus ojos brillan

— ¿En verdad?

—Si... me gustan... —dijo suspirando sutil.

No supo que decir, sentía su corazón latir ¿que eran esas sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir?

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Gracias Seiya

Cerro sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración— ¿Se siente mejor?

—Si... mucho mejor... —sonrió sutil al verlo así que no dudo en darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco... —murmuró al sentir ese pequeño beso.

Rio sutilmente— ¿No te pareció bien?

—No lo sé, no sé si esto está bien o mal, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, lo único que se... es que conseguirás que tus labios sean una adicción para mí...

—Tal como lo son los tuyos para mí... si, tienes razón, ninguno me satisface lo suficiente

— ¿Por eso buscas mis labios con tanta insistencia? —sonrió ligeramente.

—Si... —sonrió asintiendo— no puedes culparme por eso

— Aun así no es agradable verla besándose con su novio y que de pronto busque mis labios...

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —dijo acercándose a él.

—No lo sé... quizás dejar la adicción...

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? —preguntó acercándose otro poco.

—Sabe que esto no es correcto —murmuró respirando profundamente un tanto nervioso.

—Es que, contigo siento que nada es correcto o incorrecto, yo solo... me nace hacer lo que hago, probar tus labios

— ¿Aun cuando sea prohibido?, ¿cuándo algún día tenga que marcharme de tu lado?

Aquella posibilidad no cabía en su cabeza en ese momento— Aun pese a todo

—Es un juego peligroso... —murmuró rozando sus labios— porque yo tampoco soy un hombre libre...

Suspiró profundamente al sentir ese suave roce entreabriendo los labios deseando más— Solo disfrutemos el momento ¿sí?

—Solo eso... —murmuró entre sus labios besándola.

¿Que tenía Seiya que la hacía perder la noción de todo, de lo que era, de todo lo que le habían enseñado?, tenerlo tan cerca, le nublaba el juicio, pero todo eso valía la pena al sentir esos labios besándola como nunca, no tardo en rodear su cuello y corresponder a sus besos que eran una adicción para ella.

La recargo contra la puerta acariciando su cintura, besándola con mayor profundidad, algo tenía esa niña que lo hacía perder el juicio por completo y olvidarse de quien era.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo, Seiya le gustaba demasiado como para negarse a sentir sus besos, y que no le importara nada, jugo con sus labios, se deleitó de ellos tanto como sabía él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Suspiro entre sus labios, jugando con ellos disfrutándolo como nunca antes se había permitido hacer.

Siempre había sido una niña buena, nunca había tenido adicciones, y ahora se quería permitir tener una sola, con un hermoso nombre Seiya Kou, y esos labios que le encantaban, y que le habían mostrado lo que era un verdadero beso, uno de esos que te dejan con ganas de más y que hacía que el mundo se te borrara por completo.

Se separó de sus labios muy a su pesar— Creo que es hora de que vaya a estudiar

Sonrió asintiendo— Después de esto no creo poder concentrarme, pero lo intentare... —se acercó dándole otro pequeño beso.

—No debe abusar de las adicciones —murmuró dándole otro pequeño beso, soltándola lentamente.

Sonrió asintiendo— En pequeñas cantidades es mejor... —abrió la puerta del almacén saliendo tranquilamente— ¿me ayudaras con la tarea entonces?

—Desde luego... vamos —salió detrás de ella tomando un poco de aire.

Al caminar por el jardín no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía diferente, algo traviesa sí, pero bien, como si eso es lo que necesitará— ¿Tu que estudiaste para ser guardaespaldas?

—Yo... bueno digamos que un poco de artes marciales... y...

— ¿Artes marciales? —volteo a verlo curiosa— ¿y si me enseñaras algo?, me refiero para poder defenderme

Enarco una ceja observándola al llegar a la piscina— Soy demasiado estricto

— ¿Me regañarías? —Preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero— yo jamás he golpeado a nadie, te costara un poco de trabajo enseñarme

—Claro que si... si en verdad quiere aprender, si no entonces será mejor que se mantenga cerca y yo la protegeré

Desvió la mirada yendo a sentarse a la mesa de jardín— ¿Y cuando tu no estas?

—Entonces espero que ponga todo su empeño en aprender...

Jalo una silla indicándole que se sentara junto a ella— Y espero que tú me enseñes muy bien...

—Bien pero luego no quiero que este llorando o que diga que no puede —murmuró sentándose a su lado.

Sonrió acomodándose el cabello— Háblame de tu... soy más joven que tu ¿no es así?

—Si... pero a su hermana no creo que le agrade que alguien como yo trate a su hermanita con tanta familiaridad...

Sonrió traviesa— Por eso lo mantendremos en secreto, todo... —lo vio de reojo— no creo que quieras que se entere de lo bien que me besas

—Seguro me pondría de patitas en la calle en el momento en que eso ocurra

Disimuladamente rozo su mano sin quitar esa sonrisa— No lo permitiré... no creo que haya alguien que me bese como tu

Sonrió ligeramente— No, nadie besa como yo... ni nadie besara como usted...

Se sonrojo volviendo la mirada a la pantalla— ¿Cuándo iniciare mis clases entonces?

—En el momento que usted lo indique... recuerde que mi tiempo está a su servicio —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió aún más sonrojada— Después de que lleves a Hotaru a su casa, le tendré preparara una gran sorpresa a la princesa

—Estará ansiosa por pasar todo un día con usted... sin duda alguna

—Yo igual... —sonrió mientras abría el archivo del curso que tomaría— a solas puedes llamarme Serena y hablarme de tu, me siento rara que me hables de usted

Negó ligeramente— No quisiera equivocarme por desacostumbrarme...

—Te castigare con un beso cada que te equivoques... —dijo sintiendo su mirada.

— ¿Es un premio o un castigo? —murmuró confundido.

—Creo que sería un premio, castigo seria que en un centro comercial te hiciera un berrinche

—Ay no eso no por favor —llevo la mano hacia su cabeza.

Rio divertida al ver su expresión— Y un premio seria que te besara después...

—Eso suena tentador y a la vez chantaje

Sonrió aún más— No, un beso seria tu premio... y el consuelo a los corajes que te haga pasar

— ¿Y si mejor evitas hacerme pasar corajes?

—Si hiciera eso dejaría de ser yo, además enojado te ves aún más guapo

— ¿Y por eso te gusta hacerme enojar?

—Si... —sonrió asintiendo— luces más guapo y me gustas más, tus labios hacen una mueca, no sé, linda creo... y me miras

Se sonrojo ligeramente poniendo atención a la pantalla— Me hará sonrojar más de la cuenta...

—Eso es nuevo, pensé que yo solo te hacia enojar... no que te pusiera así... —dijo sonriendo— o que incluso tú también tuvieras ganas de besarme, pensé que te caía mal

—De echo así era... no me simpatizaba mucho...

— ¿Y ahora?

— Me simpatiza un poco —murmuró un tanto divertido cuando escucho sonar su celular de ella.

Hizo una mueca fingiendo molestia, tomo el celular notando el nombre de quien le llamaba, volteo a ver a Seiya, terminando por contestar— Hola...

Fijo su mirada en ella, había visto quien era, en cuanto contesto se puso de pie para alejarse un poco para darle espacio.

—Hola mi amor... ¿cómo estás?, oye ¿qué harás esta tarde?, vamos al cine

—Ah no puedo, prefiero quedarme en casa hoy, de hecho estoy por terminar mi curso, pensé que estarías trabajando

—Si lo estoy amor… bueno ¿qué opinas de ir a cenar?

Volteo a ver a Seiya— Mañana... ¿sí?, hoy quiero quedarme en casa, descansar

—Está bien, paso por ti a las ocho

—Si... nos vemos, que termines pronto tu trabajo...

—Gracias linda, te extraño mucho

Suspiró sutil— Si, yo también, hasta mañana, te quiero

—Te quiero —mandándole besos— hasta mañana

Respiró profundamente terminando con la llamada dejando el celular sobre la mesa, comenzó a trabajar en su curso, después de un momento volteo a ver a Seiya sonriéndole.

—Pensé que accedería a ver a su novio... —murmuró volviendo a acercarse.

—No, hoy no, quiero terminar el curso de una vez y... estar contigo ya que mañana no estarás

—Si es verdad, mañana es mi día de descanso y luego es el de Darien... pero —se quedó pensativo— mañana Darien dejaría sola a la señorita Haruka cuando usted salga con su novio

—Quizá mi hermana no salga, así que por eso prefiero quedarme hoy para que no me regañe

—Bueno... quizás debamos llamar algunos elementos de seguridad además de nosotros para que vigilen la casa...

—Eso es una buena idea... —sonrió relajándose— tengo una duda... ¿cuántos años tienes?, luces muy joven para ser guardaespaldas y además Hotaru es ya una niña

— ¿Cuantos cree que tengo?

—Mmm no se, entre que ya tienes un trabajo en que eres muy respetado y que tienes una niña ya grande quizá... ¿veintinueve o treinta?

Sonrió ligeramente— Veintisiete...

— ¿De verdad?, vaya pensé que eras más grande... —respiró profundamente— solo me llevas seis años no es mucho

— ¿Tan acabado me veo?

Rio divertida— No, es solo que bueno, tienes una hija ya grandecita, no sé, pensé que eras mayor y que no lo aparentabas

—Por el contrario me veo más grande —suspiro.

— ¿Y tú como me ves a mí? —Preguntó tentada a acariciar su mejilla.

—De dieciocho años my lady

Sonrió sonrojándose— Seria casi una niña a tu lado

—Eso es lo que parece —murmuró un tanto divertido.

—Lo bueno es que no soy una niña... que no corres peligro de que te aproveches de mi...

—Si menos mal que solo es su apariencia

— ¿Por eso te gusto? —preguntó mirando fijamente la pantalla sonriendo sutil.

—Mmm puede ser...

— ¿Me enseñaras entonces? —Preguntó mordiendo sutilmente su labio.

—Claro... te enseñare artes marciales... tu dime dónde y a qué horas

Sonrió sonrojada— Eso no... —volteo viéndolo un segundo, en especial sus labios— a besarte y dejarte sin aliento... —volvió la mirada a la pantalla comenzando a teclear.

—Eso no es algo que se enseña... es algo que simplemente se da...

—Debo entender entonces que eso aún no lo consigo ¿verdad?

—Creo que eso tendrá que averiguarlo señorita —señalo la pantalla fingiendo que le ayudaba.

— ¿Prefieres decirme señorita a decirme Serena?

—Señorita Serena —sonrió.

—A mí me gusta que me digas Serena... —dijo mirando la pantalla medio respondiendo un cuestionario.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró observando el cuestionario— es el inciso a

—Me gusta cómo suena con tu voz... —dijo haciéndole caso— suena lindo

— ¿No te gusta más mmm princesa Serena? —sonrió ligeramente.

Sonrió mientras escribía una respuesta— ¿A ti te gustaría decirme así?

—Puedo llamarla de mil formas... —tomo un poco de jugo.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Preguntó siguiendo con las preguntas.

—Mmm Serena caprichosa, Serena vanidosa, señorita Serena, princesa Serena, Serena infantil, Serena fresa, cerezo dos, etc.

Sonrió divertida— Cualquiera suena lindo, pero creo que preferiría que me dijeras Serena... o ya se, Serena me dirás cuando quieras que te bese...

—Mmm interesante clave, todo con tal que la llame por su nombre

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Si... es un pequeño capricho que si puedes cumplir sin problema

—Caprichosa

—Tal vez, pero a ti te gusta... disfrutas hacerme enojar

—Tanto como tu creo —suspiro— creo que debería alargar más la respuesta

—Pero esto en síntesis lo que se debe responder... —dijo casi terminando de escribir— ¿o te parece que es muy corto?

—Mmm —leyó lo que había escrito— quizás deba buscar otras palabras que lo expliquen mejor, ya que dice muy poco a mi parecer... puede ser corto mientras sea muy bien entendible

— ¿Entonces crees que revuelvo la respuesta?, ¿tu como la pondrías? —preguntó haciendo la laptop hacia él.

Se quedó un poco pensativo para enseguida escribir.

Lo contemplo fijamente, que tentación era para ella, ¿acaso era una grave adicción?— Esa respuesta en perfecta

—Trata de hacerlas así —sonrió entregándole la laptop para que continuara.

—Podrías ser un buen profesor también... —dijo sonriendo continuando con la siguiente respuesta.

—No lo creo —dijo un tanto divertido— quizás ayudar a Hotaru con sus tareas me ha ayudado mucho... aunque no siempre puedo hacerlo y también digamos que tuve una gran maestra...

— ¿Tu mamá? —Preguntó sonriendo sutil mientras escribía la respuesta.

—Así es, mi mamá...

—Entonces tendré que agradecerle... —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da la oportunidad de que me estés ayudando, aunque me siento como una niña pequeña siendo supervisada

—Pero yo no te estoy supervisando... fuiste tú quien pidió que te ayudara

Volteo a todas partes no viendo a nadie sin dudarlo le dio un pequeño beso separándose en seguida— Porque te quiero a mi lado... por eso

Se sonrojo ligeramente manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla— Sin duda eres demasiado caprichosa... y yo un tonto por ceder a tus caprichos

—Te compensare por ser un tonto... —dijo sonriendo— no te arrepentirás

— ¿Y de qué forma piensas compensarme?, porque le recuerdo señorita, que… —se quedó pensativo buscando una palabra adecuada para llamar a los besos sí que nadie supiera de que estaban hablando.

—Mmm te compensare dándote... mmm, fresas, si eso, fresas... —dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

— ¿Fresas? —Enarco una ceja.

—Si... como mañana no te veré entonces mmm por la noche te espero en la entrada del almacén, ahí sabrás que son las fresas

—Mmm mejor espere adentro... —sin saber por qué razón esa idea le agrado y lleno de entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo, te esperare arriba... —dijo lo más tranquila posible siguiendo con sus respuestas— no llegues tarde

—Ahí estaré...

Ya no dijo nada, solo sonrió entusiasmada por esa la consideraría su primera no cita, pero que sin duda le alegraba, sin darse cuenta casi había terminado el cuestionario, se sentía tan confortada de que estuviera ahí con ella en ese instante, como si no tuviera miedo de nada y si quizá era un juego peligroso pero le fascinaba la idea de que él también estuviera de acuerdo con ella, ambos se habían hecho adictos.

La observo detenidamente mientras continuaba con ese curso respondiendo, dándole algún consejo de vez en cuando, sin dejar de sentir esa sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo ¿era correcto aquello que estaban iniciando?, quizás no pero era una adicción, y no quería pensar ya estaba cansado de hacerlo, y estuviera bien o mal... disfrutaría de eso que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

X-X

—Ha sido un día muy productivo señorita, y llegamos justo a tiempo para comer... —dijo siguiéndola.

—Sí, me alegra haber terminado temprano la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, tomare una ducha bastante larga antes de comer

— ¿Ya no saldrá entonces?, para ir a estacionar la camioneta...

—No, yo creo que no, quiero descansar lo que resta de la tarde... aunque debería avanzar con los balances del mes —movió su cuello adolorida.

—Sería mejor que descansara un poco, y duerma bien, seguramente su hermana debe estar dormida aun

—Si... además mañana es el día de descanso de Seiya ¿verdad?

—Así es, yo me quedare para cuidar de ambas...

—Me parece bien —bostezo caminando hacia el comedor, sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio en el jardín, se tallo los ojos volviendo observar.

Se detuvo al observar lo que su jefa veía, no podía creer que Seiya estuviera tan tranquilo sentado junto a la rubia— Vaya, creo que se empiezan a caer bien

—Me parece que si... menos mal... —sonrió ligeramente.

Pero para él había algo más, de eso estaba seguro, ya que no era de las personas que cedieran tan fácilmente, sonrió al ver lo serio y atento que estaba hacia ella— Bueno entonces esperemos que ya no haya problemas entre ellos

—Si... porque de ello depende la seguridad de mi hermanita...

—Quizá el susto de anoche ayudo para que confiara más en él...

—Es posible... yo pensé que los encontraríamos matándose mutuamente

Sonrió ligeramente— Pues esperemos que eso no pase, bueno señorita la dejo para que descanse, cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina...

—Si gracias —murmuró volviendo a bostezar para subir hacia su habitación.

X-X

No había tardado mucho en terminar el curso y los pequeños exámenes con la ayuda de Seiya, tanto había disfrutado el momento que no había sentido apetito, pero fue por su hermana que tuvo que alejarse de él, tras comer y pasar la tarde con Haruka viendo películas y comiendo golosinas llego la noche, su hermana estaba demasiado cansada así que se suponía que ambas dormirían temprano, pero ella tenía otros planes, se arregló sencilla, pero bonita, un suave toque de brillo en los labios y un poco de perfume con olor a fresas, sin esperar más salió de la habitación procurando que nadie más la viera hasta que llego al almacén, encendió una pequeña lámpara y mientras esperaba comenzó a acomodar sus muñecas para que lucieran mucho más.

Sin duda había pasado una tarde tranquila después de cenar, cada uno había ido a su habitación por suerte estaban en la planta baja, cerro su puerta con seguro como era su costumbre, observo la habitación, la habitación de su primo estaba frente a la suya por lo que su vista daba al frente de la casa y la de él hacia el jardín una forma estratégica de vigilancia quizás, después de lavarse suspiro saliendo por la ventana dejando todas sus luces apagadas, para caminar hacia el almacén cuidando no ser visto por nadie y sin hacer ruido hasta que llego abriendo la puerta despacio.

Suspiró al admirar como la decoración del lugar había cambiado al menos un poco, había acomodado los pequeños sillones y colocado unas cortinas más gruesas para que nadie viera luces ni sospechara—

Subió las escaleras— Solicito a la princesa Serena permiso para pasar a sus aposentos

Volteo sonriendo al escucharlo— Permiso concedido... —se acercó a pasos lentos— por un segundo pensé que no vendrías

—No es muy fácil despistar a mi primo... —se acercó a ella observando el lugar— veo que ha remodelado

Sonrió asintiendo— Si... quería que luciera lindo... —respiró profundamente— y entonces... ¿quieres saber sobre las fresas?

—Sé que las fresas son un rico postre

Asintió humedeciendo un poco sus labios— Si, pero las fresas que te daré en compensación serán otras... —respiró profundamente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, se alzó un poco de puntillas y coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros hasta poder alcanzar sus labios.

Se sorprendió al recibir sus labios, no dudando en rodear su cintura correspondiendo a sus labios como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sonrió entre sus labios rodeando por fin su cuello pegándose a él tanto como le fuera posible en ese abrazo, profundizando un poco más aquel beso.

Cerró sus ojos apoderándose por completo de sus labios recorriéndolos y jugando con ellos acercándola tanto como le era posible.

Poco a poco profundizo más ese beso, disfrutando de su sabor, de la maestría que tenía él para jugar con ella, si Seiya sería la peor adicción que podría tener pero que no quería dejar de sentir.

Se separó un poco de ella— Así que esas son las fresas —sonrió ligeramente— muy rico postre sin duda señorita Serena...

Asintió sonriendo recorriendo con el índice sus labios quitando un poco el brillo de sus labios— Si... fresas, te compensare con fresas

—Me gustan... mucho... es mi postre favorito

—Entonces será una compensación perfecta... —dijo aun acariciando sus labios— dime... ¿ahora te caigo mejor?

—Mmm un poco... no dejas de ser una chiquilla caprichosa —la miro con arrogancia sonriendo de lado.

—Ni lo dejare de ser... pero tú también eres caprichoso, porque me atrevería a decir que yo soy tu capricho ahora

—No eres un capricho eres una droga

Sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla— ¿Tienes suficiente con la dosis de hoy?

—Mmm no —la atrajo hacia el no dudando en volver a besarla.

En cuanto volvió a tener sus labios no dudo en corresponderle, sus labios eran perfectos, cálidos, mordisquearles, si Seiya era un Dios a la hora de besarla, y si también era su droga, rodeo por completo su cuello pegándose lo más que podía a él.

La aprisiono más hacia el tanto como le era posible, profundizando cada vez más sus labios, era una droga que lo sacaba de toda realidad, y lo hacía vivir en ese mundo de fantasía que ella había creado para él.

Suspiró jugando con sus labios, explorando su boca, se sentía completamente embriagada de su sabor, solo había un pequeño detalle, algo que la asusto de momento, podía sentir como Seiya deseaba algo más.

Se separó un poco de sus labios, no tenía duda de aquello que sentía, comenzaba a desear aún más y aunque era un juego no era conveniente— Creo que por hoy será suficiente dosis princesa...

Se separó de él sonriendo sutilmente sonrojada, asintió acomodándose el cabello— Nos vemos cuando vuelvas...

—No sé a qué horas vuelva... —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla.

—Te estaré esperando ¿sí? —Dijo buscando su caricia.

—Vendré aquí en cuanto me sea posible... pero si ves que es muy tarde mejor descansa ¿sí?

—Está bien... —sonrió asintiendo— pero te vería por la mañana ¿sí?

—Por la mañana estaré listo para cuidar de usted y su hermana, porque le toca a Darien descansar

—Ah es verdad, entonces ven en cuanto puedas ¿sí? —Dijo abrazándolo—.

—Si... Serena...

Sonrió al escuchar su nombre abrazándolo aún más— Se oye lindo cuando lo dices así...

Sonrió ligeramente— Estas olvidando algo ¿no te parece?

Se separó un poco para verlo— ¿Estoy olvidando algo?

—Si...

— ¿Que estoy olvidando? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Además de todo eres despistada... —rozó sus labios una vez más— es hora de dormir...

—Anda dime, ¿que se me está olvidando? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—No, dejare que seas tú quien lo recuerde —murmuró divertido, soltándola por completo.

—Ah, no seas malo, dime... —lo detuvo de sus manos mirándolo suplicante— ¿que se me olvida?

—No, no te lo diré —volviendo su mirada hacia ella aun con esa sonrisa divertida.

— ¿No me vas a decir? —Tomo sus manos sin dejar de verlo con un puchero.

—No, no te lo diré

—Mmm malo... —dijo sin pensarlo lo volvió a abrazar para darle otro pequeño beso— es de las buenas noches... —sonrió separándose de él para bajar las escaleras— te toca apagar la luz

Sonrió observándola bajar las escaleras, apresurándose para tomarla del brazo— Espera un momento...

Volteo sonriéndole sintiendo como con una mirada él podía hacer desaparecer el mundo— Dígame... apuesto caballero

Sin decirle nada la acerco hacia el besándola con mayor intensidad llevando en ese beso parte del deseo que comenzaba a despertar en él.

Se sorprendió pero no por eso evito que lo correspondiera, se deleitó de jugar con sus labios, sintiendo algo extraño emerger poco a poco en ella, algo que la hizo abrazarlo con fuerza debatirse en ver quien profundizaba más ese beso llenándose por completo de su sabor.

No supo en que momento término sentando en las escaleras sentándola sobre sus piernas acariciando su espalda y su cuello.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, continuo besándolo, abrazándose a él fuertemente, era la mayor adicción que tendría.

Se separó un poco de sus labios, sabía que si no se detenía cometería una locura— Nos veremos mañana...

Sonrió sutil respirando profundamente, se sentía atontada por ese beso asintió pero pese a ya no estar sintiendo sus labios no se había puesto de pie— No sé si yo te he dejado sin aliento, pero tu mi guapo guardaespaldas... lo has hecho con facilidad

—Insisto en que eres despistada Serena —sonrió ligeramente— será mejor que vuelvas a la cama... antes que decida no dejarte ir

Asintió poniéndose de pie— Saldré primero... —sonrió mordiéndose el labio— te esperare por la noche si no por la mañana, quisiera desayunar al menos una fresa...

—No le puedo prometer un desayuno así... pero quizás si una cena es mucho más fácil...

Había hecho un gesto de tristeza pero al escuchar lo último sonrió— Esta bien... nos vemos... —dijo dándole otro pequeño beso para terminar de bajar las escaleras, se cercioró que no hubiera nadie y salió corriendo directamente a su habitación, no podía dejar de sonreír, si Seiya era una droga que disfrutaría mientras pudiera, de camino no dejaba de tocar sus labios como si aún pudiera sentir los suyos besándola, se sonrojo al pensar en que quizá él quisiera más de ella, y esa idea en ese instante no le resultaba tan descabellada como hubiera pensado en un principio.

Se quedó sentado aun en las escaleras observando la puerta de ese pequeño almacén, respirando profundamente— Esto no está muy bien —murmuró para sí mismo al ver el efecto que ella producía en él, buscando acariciarse así mismo mientras sentía sus labios aun vibrar, cerrando los ojos, imaginándola y cada momento en que la había visto, especialmente cuando vio sus senos al descubierto, sintió una mayor excitación que no logro detener hasta explotar, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para calmar sus ansias, salió del escondite cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden para volver a su habitación, y darse una ducha fría, para apagar ese fuego que se había encendido a su al rededor, definitivamente necesitaba descarga run poco de todo eso que tenía por dentro.

X-X

Notas de Autora:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, las cosas se están poniendo candentes y es que el que juega con fuego termina quemándose. Algunas lectoras dicen que Serena es muy caprichosa, hay que comprender que era la princesa de la casa pero en el fondo es linda la niña solo que no se demuestra tal cual es, al igual que Haruka, por eso es que este par de caballeros han llegado para darle un giro a su vida, y así lo verán en los próximos capítulos, así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando.

También queremos agradecer los comentarios que nos han dejado y que esperamos nos sigan comentando que les está pareciendo esta historia. Ahora si nos leemos la próxima semana, cualquier cosa, estamos a un review de distancia, saludos y excelente inicio de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 6**

Durante ese día había tratado de estar lo más normal con su hermana, haciendo sus respectivos deberes, y aunque a Haruka no le agradaba la idea de que saliera esa noche había terminado por acceder, después de todo irían acompañados por Darien a quien su hermana ya le tenía confianza, la cena fue tranquila sin mayores contratiempos, trataba también con él de estar como si nada, comportándose como lo había hecho desde que se hicieron novios, solo que ahora había un detalle, estaba engañando a su novio, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera un engaño, ¿o sí?, Seiya no era prácticamente nada de ella, era algo así como una especie de droga, sabía que las adicciones no terminaban nada bien, pero tampoco podía resistirse, quizá eso la convertía en una mala persona, pero no podía resistirse, Seiya y su forma de besarla era una tentación tan grande que no podía evitarla. Al salir del restaurante caminaron en el centro comercial y mientras Andrew le decía algo al respecto de una nueva película ella se había distraído al ver al causante de sus últimos malos deseos, porqué eran malos de eso no tenía dudas, pero ahí estaba él tan perfecto, tan guapo con su ropa informal, ese semblante por el que había temblado en cuanto lo conoció, y de su mano una joven, bonita, a su parecer dulce que hablaba animadamente con él y con Hotaru, la pequeña princesa, sonrió al verla, pero aun así esa sensación de molestia se presentó ante ella y dejo de disfrutar el momento con su novio, después de eso ya no quiso más, solo quería volver a casa y no salir, simplemente ya no estaba de humor.

X-X

Después de pasar un agradable día con su pequeña hija y su novia, paso a dejar a cada una a sus respectivas casas iniciando con su pequeña, ya que Amy le quedaba de camino a casa, durante todo ese día no había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y en ocasiones no evito estar un poco ausente, tan solo sonreía, y medio respondía a los comentarios de su novia, al dejarla a ella en su casa, no evito pasar un momento de pasión, pero sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente, ahora conducía de regreso a casa, demasiado pensativo ya que no conseguía sacarse a esa rubia de la cabeza.

X-X

Estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana con la luz apagada mirando el cielo, pensando en si lo ocurrido estaba bien o mal, por una parte sabía que eso no se debía hacer, pero por otro lado, estaba Seiya y esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse flotar entre sus brazos, ya se encontraba vestida con pijama, quizá él no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pero sorprendió al ver el auto de su guardaespaldas llegar, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, se puso de pie solo observándolo, sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho se cepillo un poco el cabello, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y salió cautelosamente de la habitación, él debía ir a su pequeña torre, si, estaba segura de eso.

X-X

Al llegar a casa, saludo a su primo y después de platicar un poco con él se fue a su habitación, mirando hacia donde sabia estaba el almacén, se preguntaba si estaría ahí o ya estaría durmiendo, bueno de cualquier forma un paseo por el jardín no le caería mal, salió por la ventana de igual forma caminando hacia el almacén abriendo la puerta.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, ¿y si él no iba?, ¿y si todo había acabado la noche anterior?, no estaba segura que no, pero cabía otra posibilidad, que el remordimiento por engañar a su novia le impidiera ir, ¿entonces ella que haría?, no podía estar tranquila.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él recargándose en ella observando el lugar ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Respiró profundamente sintiendo como la decepción se apoderaba de ella, no había ido, quizá después de haber pasado un momento en familia con su novia y su hija se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ¿y ella quien era para obligarlo a algo que no los llevaría a nada?, camino hacia las escaleras bajando un tanto triste, frustrada y decepcionada cuando lo vio parado junto a la puerta, se detuvo unos breves segundos tan solo para darse cuenta que era real.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la vio bajar, fijando su mirada en ella, en medio de la oscuridad, aun así podía verla a la perfección— Yo...

Esa sola palabra hizo que sintiera un temor, actuó como siempre por impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, bajo rápidamente los escalones y no dejo que dijera nada, lo abrazo y lo beso haciendo que eso mitigara el temor que tenía.

Aquella acción lo tomo por sorpresa justo como todo lo que ella hacia a cada instante, tardando un poco en reponerse a la sorpresa. Sabía que aquello no debía ser, que estaba mal, pero ese deseo que venia invadiéndolo en esos últimos días era algo que no podía evitar, un deseo, una pasión que buscaba romper todas las barreras que él mismo se había impuesto desde siempre. Barreras que ella se encargaba de romper fácilmente y despertar su más bajas pasiones.

Lo empujo contra la puerta en su acto de abrazarlo, por un segundo tuvo miedo de que la rechazara, pero al sentir su boca buscando la suya se sintió mejor, segura, confiada en él, lo abrazo fuertemente quería olvidar aquella escena, no más bien debía olvidarla y centrarse en disfrutar y hacerlo disfrutar ese instante.

Lentamente la abrazo hacia él, besándola, comenzando a disfrutar de ese momento que sin duda era prohibido y quizás eso lo hacía aún más excitante, y apasionado, si eso era una pasión que nunca antes habían despertado en él, algo totalmente nuevo que esa chiquilla despertaba en él, ¿que era? sin duda quería descubrirlo.

Se sintió flotar, y era real, sus pies no tocaban el piso, sus brazos la rodeaban con una mezcla de delicadeza y fuerza que le gustaba, volvió aquel beso un poco más profundo, buscando saciarse de su sabor, de esa sed que había sido difícil mitigar, susurrando apenas su nombre.

Se separó ligeramente de sus labios sin soltarla— Esto, no está bien... —murmuró entre pequeños besos.

—No, no lo está, pero no puedo evitarlo... —Dijo jadeante entre sus labios abrazándolo aún más— no sé qué me pasa contigo yo, solo quiero estar contigo...

— ¿Por qué?, dímelo, desde ese día en el centro comercial... dime ¿por qué te acercaste sin conocerme?

—Ya te lo dije, me gustas, y algo me impulsa a buscarte, a besarte... tengo miedo pero quiero estar contigo, sé que todo esto está mal pero... no puedo ni quiero evitarlo

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso soy tu nuevo capricho? —Murmuró sin dejar de darle pequeños besos apretándola más contra él, sintiendo como perdía el control sobre sí mismo.

—Eres más que eso... —murmuró en medio de aquellos besos ansiosos— yo... solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, no importa cómo Seiya... me gustas, me gustas mucho

—Quiero saber la razón... ¿por qué te gusto? —Respiro con mayor ansiedad.

—Porque... porque... eres diferente, me fascina como me besas, me dejas sin aliento, la forma en como me abrazas, la fuerza que proyectas, eres único Seiya, por eso me gustas

—Sabes, creo que debo ser un idiota por ceder ante tus caprichos... pero no sé porque no puedo negarme —atrapo sus labios de nueva cuenta besándolos con suma pasión.

No dudo en besarlo con la misma intensidad que él algo nuevo en su forma de besarse, pero no por eso dejaría de hacerlo, lo abrazo con fuerza enredando sus manos entre sus cabellos apretándolo más hacia ella.

Cada vez profundizaba más en su boca recorriéndola y saboreándola, disfrutando la suavidad de sus labios, mordiéndolos un poco, subiendo una de sus manos hacia su nuca y la otra en su cintura acercándola aún más.

Gimió entre sus labios sintiendo aquella ansiedad en sus besos y el deseo de su cuerpo, no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, no sabiendo si estaba lista para algo así, pero que sin duda él había despertado.

Se separó de ella bajándola al piso soltándola poco a poco— Es muy tarde para estar despiertos...

—Si... —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados— solo un poco más

—Es mejor parar ahora se lo aseguro...

Abrió lentamente los ojos— Está bien, pero, prométeme que nos seguiremos viendo aquí

Fijo su mirada en ella— Preferiría no hacer promesas...

—Por favor... —murmuró abrazándolo ocultando su rostro.

—No pidas hacer promesas... —murmuró observándola.

—Está bien... —murmuró bajando la mirada, poco a poco lo fue soltando— vamos a dormir

—Si es hora de dormir… —acaricio su mejilla ligeramente.

Sonrió al sentir su caricia— ¿Me darías otro beso?

—Pequeño ¿está bien? —tomó su mentón acercándose a ella lentamente rozando sus labios.

Asintió apenas abriendo los labios— Te extrañe mucho

— ¿En verdad?, yo creí que estarías feliz por no tener que soportarme todo el día

Sonrió apenas separándose un poco— ¿Tu estuviste feliz por no tener que soportarme? —dijo encendiendo las luces de la escalera para poder mirarlo notando una mancha en su camisa, algo que no le gusto ver.

—Quizás descansar un día de la fastidiosa y caprichosa me ayudo a retomar energías —bromeo un poco.

—Ah sí supongo... —dijo un tanto sería— ¿y retomaste muchas energías? —desvió la mirada no sabiendo interpretar lo que sentía.

—Si bastantes... —noto su seriedad— vamos a descansar... por cierto bonito camisón —murmuró abriendo la puerta.

Lo tomo del brazo haciendo que volteara tomándolo del rostro para volver a darle un beso.

—Siempre me tomas desprevenido —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Eso me gusta —sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio.

—Eres una adicción...

—Y tu mi adicción... —dijo dándole otra pequeña mordida.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente dosis...

Asintió tomando la mano que tenía en la manija— Nos vemos mañana para comer otra fresa

—Por supuesto, Serena…

Sonrió empujándolo contra la pared— Lo recordé, así que son dos más... —dijo alzándose de puntillas para poder tomar sus labios con los suyos.

Cerro la puerta, para enseguida abrazarla— Despistada

Sonrió besándolo tan profundamente, como podía coloco las manos sobre su pecho sintiendo sus muy bien formados pectorales.

Se entregó por completo a sus labios, sentía que si continuaba de esa forma pronto no podría seguir conteniendo ese deseo que recién nacía en él.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios— El segundo te lo daré cuando menos te lo esperes

—Despistada y siempre llena de sorpresas, eres muy impredecible, nunca se lo que harás... creo que eso me gusta

— ¿Crees? —Enarco una ceja— soy tan impulsiva que te volveré loco —dijo acercándose solo a morder suavemente su labio— buenas noches, descansa y piensa en mi

—Seguramente, nos vemos mañana

Le sonrió coquetamente abriendo la puerta para salir primero y casi correr antes de que él se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido, pero más para al menos tratar de mitigar esa sensación de deseo que su cuerpo tenia.

La observo alejarse, espero un poco, para después apagar la luz y volver a su habitación, aunque necesitaba hacer algo porque nuevamente esa sensación lo invadía haciéndolo desearla aún más, se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos, imaginando lo que podría ser... hacerla suya por completo y no solo robar sus labios.

X-X

A veces podía estar muy de buenas y complacerla con los besos que le pidiera, en otras trataba de ser más mesurado, y cada día que pasaba sentía que era más especial que el anterior, pese a que no podían verse todas las noches en su torre las miradas que se dedicaban a veces, los pequeños roces no se hacían esperar y es que Seiya cada día le gustaba más, aunque si pensaba en aquella huella en su camisa sentía una especie de molestia y la mitigaba al besarlo, pero cuando no podía estar cerca de él la molestia crecía mas al grado de no dejar de pensar que estaría haciendo en su día de descanso, en ese día lo había estado esperando y él no había llegado lo cual significaba que no lo vería hasta por la mañana, pese a que quería seguir esperándolo no soporto más el sueño y se fue a dormir, por la mañana se despertó algo tarde, se tomó el tiempo de tomar un baño de cancelar su cita con Andrew y de arreglarse quizá un poco más provocativa, un corto short color rosa pastel, una camiseta que se ajustaba a su figura y unos tenis, ese día caminaría y caminaría, visitaría el centro comercial de arriba a abajo visitando cada local, ese día lo dedicaría a ella, tras desayunar e informarle a su hermana lo que haría y con la promesa de que se cuidaría salió a donde le dijeron se encontraba Seiya y tan solo verlo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban pero aun así fingió la mayor tranquilidad y seriedad posible.

—Buenos días... —Dijo al llegar a su espalda.

—Buenos días señorita —fijo su mirada en ella notando su vientre al descubierto y lo ajustada de su ropa, abrió la puerta trasera— ¿en dónde quedo de ver a su novio?

—Llévame al centro comercial... —dijo un tanto seria— hoy no veré a Andrew...

—Como ordene señorita —trato de disimular su sorpresa— como ordene...

Respiró profundamente, ¿solo eso tenía para ella ahora?, no diría nada solo se colocó los lentes oscuros y miró a través de la ventanilla, ¿por qué se sentía así?, molesta, ¿por qué esperaba que él le dijera algo?, lo que fuera, o una mirada que demostrara que la veía no como la chiquilla que tenía que cuidar si no como la mujer que besaba en las noches.

Mientras conducía no podía evitar mirarla a través del espejo, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabras, esa noche había estado con Amy y en cierta forma se sentía mal consigo mismo, algo que no podía evitar, pero lo que ocurría durante las noches en la torre de la princesa, era algo que cada día comenzaba a enloquecerlo de deseo, algo que sin duda no estaba nada bien, quizás era hora de poner fin a todo eso.

No dijo nada en el transcurso del camino, aunque se moría de ganas de decirle que lo había estado esperando, pero no, no lo haría, al llegar al centro comercial preparo su pequeño bolso para poder bajar.

Al estacionar el auto, se apresuró para ayudarla a bajar.

Apenas si bajo del auto no se detuvo a tomar su mano como ansiaba hacerlo, camino delante para comenzar a visitar las tiendas, viendo cada modelo que le sugerían, y que ninguno le complacía, hasta que vio uno que otro un tanto más revelador que el anterior mismos que no dudo en probarse cortos, largos con aberturas, escotados de todo tipo y variados.

La siguió a unos pasos, sintiéndose un tanto fastidiado de visitar tiendas de ropa, pero ese era su trabajo después de todo, estaba recargado en un pilar observándola detenidamente con cada cambio de ropa y la forma en que se miraba en el espejo, ¿es que acaso quería provocarlo?, desvió su mirada tratando de evitar esa oleada de imágenes que acudían a su mente donde solo ella estaba junto a él, tenía que parar, no podían continuar de esa forma, de lo contrario terminaría por hacer una locura que en definitiva no estaría nada bien.

Había olvidado por completo su molestia, ir de compras le ayudaba a relajarse, al pasar por una tienda de lencería no dudo en entrar y comenzar a ver cada coordinado que le ofrecían al igual que trajes de baño, si todo salía bien antes de irse a la universidad iría a tomar unos días a alguna hermosa y paradisiaca playa así que si elegiría unos cuantos modelos mismos que no dudo en probarse.

Tras realizar su pequeña compra y buscar con la mirada a Seiya y no verlo decidió que era momento de una pequeña travesura, solo algo que le hiciera ver que no debía perderla de vista en ningún momento, la tienda contaba con una puerta trasera la cual aprovecho para salir por ahí y dirigirse al área de comida y pedir un delicioso helado de fresa el cual iba tranquilamente comiendo de regreso hasta caminar delante de él.

Observaba fijamente la tienda extrañado de no verla, dando unos pasos al interior, buscándola con la mirada, aunque muchas de las chicas que ahí se encontraban lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Preguntó divertida desde la puerta.

Se giró al escucharla y verla comer helado— ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Fui por un helado, ¿quieres? —dijo extendiendo el vaso hacia él.

Frunció el ceño molesto— ¿Termino de hacer sus compras en esta tienda?

—Sí, vamos a la que sigue... —dijo sonriendo feliz comiendo un poco más de helado.

Camino hacia la otra tienda, ahora elegiría un buen perfume, y entre los que le mostraron eligió uno frutal, con una sutil fragancia de fresas y cítricos, después de eso siguió su recorrido con cada tienda eligiendo ropa moderna, alguno que otro vestido de coctel, ropa informal, algunas un tanto provocativas, y para la próxima cena navidad en que la compañía requería la presencia de ambas herederas decidió que era un buen momento para elegir lo que usaría esa noche, así que se dirigió a una de las más prestigiadas tiendas de vestidos de noche y tras expresarle a la dependienta lo que deseaba esta le mostro algunos eligiendo uno azul marino que de inmediato se probó, era largo cayendo en el piso a su alrededor, ajustado a su figura, con un escote al frente que la hacía lucir sus atributos pero lo que a ella le había fascinado era la espalda baja, ya que el escote llegaba un poco abajo de la cadera cubriendo lo que debía cubrir y los finos tirantes que se sujetaban a sus hombros, algo que sin duda le pareció perfecto.

No evito mantener su mirada sobre ella, sin duda era una imagen perfecta y muy seductora, esos atributos que ya había visto antes ahora lucían aún más, perfectos, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿por qué no podía controlar sus pensamientos y deseos hacia ella?

—Listo... —dijo al llegar junto a él ya con su ropa normal— ¿qué horas son? —Preguntó caminando hacia la salida—

Observo su reloj— Son las 7 señorita...

—Mmm bien creo que es todo, ya estoy muy cansada... —dijo caminando delante de él— quiero hamburguesas, vamos a comer

—Como ordene... —suspiro ya cansado y quizás con un poco de hambre siguiéndola.

— ¿Qué quieres comer tú? —Preguntó caminando a su par notando hasta entonces como algunas chicas lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo con la mirada.

—No se preocupe comeré más tarde...

— ¿Me vas a despreciar? —Preguntó tomando su mano más al ver que no perdían detalle de ellos.

—Señorita... —sentir su mano, sin duda ocasiono en él un fuerte cosquilleo— no es desprecio... pero no debo distraerme... estoy en servicio...

—Comer no es distraerse... es algo necesario y no pienso comer yo sola... —al llegar al restaurante del centro comercial los guiaron hasta una mesa— siéntate y no actúes como un guardaespaldas...

—Soy su guardaespaldas... —hizo una mueca negándose a sentarse.

—Siéntate, es una orden... —dijo deteniéndose antes de tomar asiento.

—No pienso hacerlo... soy su protector...

No dijo nada, paso a su lado empujándolo un poco para salir más que molesta de aquel sitio, ella solo quería pasar un buen momento a su lado y él simplemente se ponía en ese papel terco que tanto le molestaba.

Hizo una mueca saliendo detrás de ella sin decir nada.

Al llegar al auto se esperó a que él le abriera, se sentía molesta, en todo el día no le había dicho una palabra amable, o una mirada donde notara que le gustaba, solo muecas, miradas molestas y ahora la había desairado.

Le abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que subiera, evitando el mirarla.

Lo dudo un poco pero lo hizo lo jalo del saco para hacer que entrara al auto.

Momentos como esos le seguían sorprendiendo de sobremanera— ¿Que le ocurre señorita?

Cierra la puerta... —dijo recorriéndose sin soltarlo.

— ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

Hizo una mueca al ver que no cerraba la puerta no le importo, solo lo sujeto hacia ella buscando sus labios, ¿es que acaso la haría suplicar por un beso?

Desvió su rostro tenía que evitar esos labios adictivos— Entonces la llevare a casa...

Se sintió terrible al ser rechazada, la hizo enojar aún más— Serena... ya te lo dije...

No dijo nada tan solo salió de auto cerrando la puerta para ir hacia el asiento del conductor encendiendo el auto.

Sintió como las lágrimas por haberla rechazado se hicieron presentes, ella solo quería pasar todo el día a su lado, disfrutar de la tarde, de la noche, pasar un agradable día junto a él, pero parecía que lo estuvieran obligando o quizá así era, pero nunca la había rechazado abiertamente buscando uno solo de sus besos— No me lleves a casa... no aun... —dijo volteándose para que no notara sus lágrimas.

— ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

—Al mirador... —se recargo en la ventana observando a través de ella—

—Como ordene, pero no tarde mucho... puede ser peligroso...

Hizo una mueca sin responder nada tan solo miró por el camino.

No tardó en llegar a ese lugar, había algunas parejas admirando el panorama, la ayudo a bajar para enseguida recargarse en el auto.

Camino hacia el mirador, en ese lugar hacia un poco de fresco y dada su diminuta ropa lo sintió mas, pero no importo, se abrazó a si misma admirando las luces de la ciudad, si tan solo él quería terminar con esa extraña relación que tenían ¿por qué simplemente no lo decía y ya?, aunque dadas las circunstancias y la forma en que habían iniciado aquello es lo que una mujer como ella merecía, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, ella lo había buscado y lo había incitado a besarla, ¿eso en que la convertía?, quizá en la mujer que merecía un trato así y nada más.

La observo de espaldas viendo como el aire mecía su cabello, lucia hermosa de eso no había duda, pero sabía que lo que pasaba entre ellos no era correcto, debían parar, cada día era imposible para él contener sus deseos, quizás eso era lo mejor que podía hacer terminar con esa locura.

—Seiya... —lo llamo sin voltear a verlo, solo observando la ciudad a sus pies.

— ¿Si? —Murmuró sin moverse— ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué no te acercas? —Preguntó con una suave voz.

—Por qué... no debo hacerlo...

Volteo a verlo acercándose un poco— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que no quieres volver a la torre?

Desvió su mirada de ella— ¿Quiere volver a casa señorita?

Lo miró fijamente— Llegando a casa ¿iras a la torre?

—Creo que debo dejar de ir a la torre señorita...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin dejar de verlo sintiendo como sus ojos ardían.

—No creo que debamos continuar con eso... yo... —trago un poco de saliva.

No lo soporto más, podía ver ese atisbo de debilidad en sus palabras, lo suficiente para darle el valor de tomarlo del rostro hacer que la viera y besarlo tal como él había comenzado a enseñarle, entre juegos y sutiles mordiscos, no podía ni quería perderlo, ni perder esa sensación que él despertaba en ella.

De nuevo sentía como sus barreras eran derribadas, sus labios se habían vuelvo una fuerte adicción para él, algo que sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo dejar, correspondiendo a sus labios rodeando su cintura sintiendo la calidez de su piel.

Al sentir sus brazos rodeo su cuello pegándose a él besándolo un poco más tranquila, llenándose de su sabor, en una pequeña y fascinante guerra de saber quién profundizaba más el beso.

Acaricio su piel tomándola de la cadera hacia él, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir más de ella, como solo unos besos ya no eran suficientes para él y sin embargo no podía pedirle más que eso, no debía, ¿por qué no podía terminar con eso?

Se separó de sus labios, sin decirle nada lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos caminando hacia el auto, donde lo abrió y entro ella primero jalando un poco, era mejor si nadie los veía.

Cerro la puerta al entrar al auto, era una suerte que los vidrios fueran polarizados, o quizás no tanto, fijo su mirada en ella recorriéndola por completo, no evitando sentir como sus deseos se acrecentaban aún más.

Lo jalo un poco más hacia ella, no hacían falta las palabras, solo se acercó lo suficiente para volver a sentir el suave roce de sus labios, es que ella no podía permitirse el lujo de perder aunque fueran esos breves momentos para ella, lentamente recorrió con suavidad sus labios hasta poder buscar la calidez de su boca.

No podía resistirse a sus labios a ese calor que sentía, besándola con profundidad, olvidándose de la decisión que habita tomado ese día, era su adicción, sin saber en qué momento coloco una mano sobre su pierna, acariciándola mientras con la otra acariciaba su cintura, al tiempo que se apoderaba con mayor profundidad de sus labios.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esas manos fuertes acariciándola, jugo con sus labios, en su boca, se llenó de su sabor, alargo lo masque pudo aquel beso abrazándolo más hacia ella, no podía ni quería perderlo, y podía sentir como él tampoco podía resistirse a ella por lo que lo sujeto aún más.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella mordiendo un poco de sus labios quitando la mano de su pierna al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo— Yo...

—Shhh... —Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— tan solo bésame y olvídate del mundo al menos por este instante... ¿sí?

—No es eso... es... esto —acaricio su cintura con suavidad.

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿No te gusta?

—Por el contrario... temo cometer una locura...

—No pienses en eso ahora... solo bésame, aquí como en la torre solo existimos tu y yo, la locura la cometimos desde el primer día que nos besamos... déjame llenarme de tus besos... —dijo acercándolo hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso.

Correspondió a sus labios perdiéndose por completo en ella, debía contener sus deseos, pero ¿cómo?, la tenía ahí solo para él, tan bella y tan seductora, era imposible no pensar en su bien formado cuerpo, sus labios que lo incitaban a más.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido como en ese instante, como si flotara, como si aquel lugar no fuera el automóvil de su familia, los besos de Seiya tenían un efecto que la embriagaba, que la hacía desear más, por lo que lo abrazo hasta hacer que casi la aprisionara contra la puerta contraria.

Jugo con sus labios aprisionándola con su cuerpo, abrazándola hacia él, dejándose llevar por completo por ese momento, olvidándose de todo, acariciaba su piel, era la primera vez que la sentía tan suave que lo incitaba a continuar.

Suspiro entre sus labios, por primera vez sentía sus fuertes manos sobre ella, y la acariciaba de tal forma que no se sentía incomoda, si no por el contrario eran unas caricias profundas, perfectas, y sus manos tan cálidas, como si supiera justo como hacerlo.

Se separó un poco de sus labios tan solo para buscar su cuello, dándole pequeños besos— Es mejor que me detenga ahora que puedo hacerlo...

—No, por favor... aun no, solo un poco más... —murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir esos labios recorriendo su cuello, suspiró acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

—Si continúo... —volvió a posar la mano sobre su pierna acariciándola— hare una locura que no debe ser... es por eso que quiero que esto termine...

— ¿Quieres que esto termine? —Dijo acariciando su cabello, incitándolo a continuar— dime... ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

—Sabe que esto no es correcto —lamio un poco su cuello aspirando su aroma, subiendo un poco más su mano hasta llegar al borde de la tela.

—Sí, lo sé... pero... —suspiró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante ese juego de su boca en su cuello— no quiero dejar de verte...

—No dejara de verme, soy su protector, pero... —respiro agitado— esto... ya no debe continuar...

Lo abrazo más hacia ella— Te deseo Seiya...

—Se...Serena yo...

—Has dicho mi nombre... —Sonrió incorporándose un poco tan solo para volver a abrazarlo, sin dejar que dijera nada más lo volvió a besar jugo con sus labios, mordisqueo, y lo incito a iniciar el juego entre sus bocas.

No dudo en besarla con profundidad, el deseo comenzaba a despertar aún más en él, cada vez le era imposible contenerse, su piel entre sus dedos, metiendo un poco más su mano por su entrepierna.

Se estremeció, y sonrió entre sus labios siguiendo con aquel beso, no podía creer que estaba viviendo un momento único, tan excitante, ahora entendía porque sus compañeras del colegio hablaban maravillas de momentos así, era como si flotara, como si el sabor de Seiya la embriagara, y lo único que existía era él y ella en ese instante y nada más.

Respiro profundamente antes de llegar a su intimidad sacando su mano— Ya es hora de volver...

Respiró mordiéndose el labio, que no hubiera dado porque la siguiera acariciando, se sintió sonrojar, todo su cuerpo ardía, si en deseo por él, entendía porque él ya no quería continuar, pero aun así, continuaban— ¿Me deseas tanto?

Desvió su mirada de ella— No puedo negarlo... pero no puedo ir más lejos...

— ¿Y si yo te dijera que también te deseo tanto que… quisiera entregarme a ti?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido— No… es algo a lo que no podemos llegar, por favor... paremos, ahora que aún podemos —acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

—No quiero detenerme Seiya, ¿que no ves lo que provocas en mí?, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así... siento, como si... todo desapareciera, me gustas Seiya, te deseo...

—No hagas más difícil esto de lo que ya es... sabes que no es correcto... sabes que eres un adicción para mí... pero... —se acercó besando su mejilla—

—No es correcto, pero tú lo deseas tanto como yo... no puedes pedirme que olvide algo que me hace sentir que soy una mujer, no una chiquilla a la que tienen que proteger, porque tú eres el primer hombre que me ve así, con deseo, con intensidad...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— Permíteme parar todo esto... que ambos sabemos que puede ser nuestra perdición, paremos ahora que estamos en tiempo para hacerlo...

Bajo la mirada negando— El hecho de que paremos no significa que dejare de desearte...

—Trataremos de hacer de lado esta locura... nos costara trabajo lo sé, pero ahora es mejor ¿no crees princesa?

Sentía como algo le dolía en su interior— Jamás me veras como una mujer ¿verdad?, solo fui una chiquilla caprichosa con la cual pasabas buenos momentos...

—Eso eras en un inicio y ahora eres más que eso... pero se reconocer cuando algo no debe ser y es por eso que prefiero pararlo ahora... —tomo su rostro haciendo que lo mirara— tú tienes a tu novio princesa... y yo... también...

Sus ojos estaban llorosos— ¿Tanto la quieres como para no terminar consumando esto que ha iniciado entre nosotros?

Asintió ligeramente— Sé que ni ella ni tu novio merecen esto, alguna vez jugaron conmigo y destrozaron todo lo que era importante para mí... yo no quiero que eso le suceda a nadie y en especial a ti...

Se quedó callada observándolo, mirando por última vez de frente aquellos ojos que tanto le habían atraído desde la primera vez— Solo una última cosa... ¿crees de verdad que puedo llegar a ser una verdadera mujer que algún día llegue a conquistar a un hombre como tú?

—Puedes ser la mujer que tú desees... mientras estés bien contigo misma... veras que cualquier hombre caerá ante tus pies... —murmuró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla— eres muy hermosa...

Sonrió con tristeza— Tal vez no lo suficiente... —dijo desviando la mirada— me demostraste que no soy lo suficiente para un hombre como tú, después de todo no dejo de ser la chiquilla caprichosa que tanto te hace enojar

—Ese es parte de tu encanto —se acercó besando su frente— volvamos a casa se hace tarde...

— ¿Nunca más volverás a la torre verdad?

—Es mejor princesa... créeme...

Limpio su mejilla tomando sus manos para que la soltara con lentitud— Si, eso dices, y eso siempre han dicho los demás, solo que nunca se han detenido a pensar que es lo que yo creo que es mejor para mí... aun si me equivoco...

—No solo es por ti, también es por mí que lo hago y por quienes me rodean, espero pueda entender que las decisiones que tome no solo la afectaran a usted... si no que puede haber personas afectadas... incluyéndote tu misma... siempre debes ver que puede ser lo mejor tanto para ti como para quienes te rodean...

—Siempre han dicho que era egoísta, pero la verdad es que el mundo es egoísta conmigo, no tengo nada Seiya, nada, tengo un novio al que no amo, una hermana que me sobreprotege, nadie nunca ha visto nada más allá de mí, y creo que tú tampoco lo hiciste... —desvió la mirada ocultando unas lágrimas— había tomado una decisión, era mía, y por primera vez me sentía viva y ahora solo me devuelves a ese mundo, pero tienes razón, tu si tienes porque luchar, una familia, seguramente serás muy feliz con esa chica... —respiró profundamente colocándose los lentes oscuros.

Bajo la mirada— Lo siento... —salió del auto, ya era hora de marcharse del ese lugar sintiéndose mal y triste pero eso era lo mejor lo sabía.

X-X

Tenía rato observando a su hermana detenidamente, notaba su semblante triste, y eso no le agradaba mucho— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, ya terminé todo lo referente a la universidad —dijo jugando con su pasta.

—Entonces solo hay que esperar

—Sí, espero que no pongas peros cuando me tenga que ir —dijo suspirando.

—Quisiera que no te fueras —sonrió ligeramente— hace días que te veo triste... ¿qué tienes?

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana— ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente bonita?

—Claro que sí, eres muy bonita, y agradable

—Pero también soy caprichosa y berrinchuda, eso no les gusta a los hombres

— ¿No le gusta eso a Andrew? —se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

Negó volteando a verla— No me refiero a él yo... —bajo la mirada— ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre un hombre al que bese?

— ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? —se sentó a su lado.

Asintió apenada— Yo no sé qué estaba pensando, pero es que en realidad cuando lo vi yo no pensaba, solo me deje llevar, ¿eso en que me convierte?

— ¿A que te refieres con te dejaste llevar?, dime quien es ese hombre

Negó evitando verla— No tiene caso, me rechazo y no volveré a verlo de la misma forma

— ¿Cuando sucedió?, ¿por qué no me dices quién es?, Serena me preocupas —murmuró abrazándola— soy tu hermana y no me gusta verte triste...

—Es solo que, no sé cómo afrontar el hecho de que rechazara, Haru, ese hombre me ha besado como nunca en la vida y eso también me hace sentir culpable con Andrew

— ¿Y por qué te rechazo? —mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

—Él también tiene novia y la última vez que nos besamos yo, me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos eso es algo que nunca había sentido

—Serena... eso es un juego muy peligroso, ¿cuándo ocurrió?, ¿por qué Seiya no ha informado nada de esto?

Se asustó al pensar que quizá había hablado demasiado— Es que, él no sabe nada, obviamente nadie debía saberlo, Seiya nunca lo vio

—Eres demasiado escurridiza...

Sonrió con tristeza— Sí, pero eso terminó, no lo volveré a ver, fui una tonta

La abrazo hacia ella— Hermanita... no me gusta verte triste, si ese hombre cedió ante ti y después te rechazo es porque es alguien que no vale la pena y no merece tu tristeza y mucho menos tus lagrimas

— ¿Tú crees?, porque yo sé que él también quería estar conmigo, lo sentía en cómo me besaba, quizá soy demasiado niña para él

—Si quisiera estar a tu lado lo estaría... y lo mismo tu... no estarías con Andrew si es hombre fuera lo que tú necesitas...

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que yo necesito?, ese hombre me enseñó cosas que yo no imaginaba y que me gustaron

—Alguien que este dispuesto a todo por ti... que te quiera y te acepte como eres, que no te haga sufrir

—Tal vez si sea Andrew, él me quiere y me cuida, Haru, me siento terrible por haberlo engañado, no soy una buena chica

—Si lo engañaste... quizás es porque él tampoco lo sea... aun estas buscando a la persona que te pueda complementar... esa persona que sea capaz de que solo pienses en él y que piensen en ti...

—¿Y si nunca lo encuentro?, no sé Haru, pero hare que funcione con Andrew, lo compensare por mi falta, él me quiere y quizá el otro hombre solo me haya usado —dijo con tristeza— tal como yo lo use

—Solo quiero que te cuides ¿sí?, que pienses bien en lo que harás y que tu búsqueda por encontrar a esa persona no te lleve a cometer errores... si es Andrew no tendré más remedio que aceptarlo siempre y cuando yo te vea feliz... ese es mi deseo, así que hermanita, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? para relajarte?

—Mmm vemos películas y comemos pizza ¿sí?

— ¿Pizza?, pero si acabamos de cenar

—Bueno palomitas... ¿sí?, y veamos películas hasta la madrugada... —dijo mirándola con ojitos suplicantes.

—Está bien, mañana trabajare en casa... puesto que Seiya descansara... por si quieres salir para que Darien sea tu acompañante

—Sí, está bien... entonces vamos a elegir las películas... —dijo feliz tomando su mano para llevarla hacia la sala, pasar un tiempo con su hermana definitivamente le ayudaría, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya y en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y en el consejo de su hermana.

—Por cierto... se acerca la cena de navidad ¿ya tienes tu vestido?

—Si... ya lo tengo, puede ir Andrew ¿verdad?

—Claro... puedes llevarlo aunque creí que serias mi acompañante —bromeó.

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— Puedo ser acompañante de ambos, aunque ahí no habrá tantas chicas de las cuales burlarnos...

—No, habrá más hombres y en su mayoría empresarios con sus esposas

—Entonces así no tendría chiste, pero igual puedo pasar por tu pareja si quieres... —sonrió subiendo la mirada con ojitos tiernos— ¿me dejaras ser tu pareja también?

—Claro... no puede tener mejor pareja que tú y la única que quiero —acaricio su cabello— anda veamos que películas veremos mientras hago las palomitas

—Yo las elijo... —dijo soltándola para ir corriendo al salón donde tenían su gran colección de películas, quería olvidarse de todo así que elegiría las mejores comedias que ella y su hermana disfrutaban tanto.

X-X

Daba un paseo por el jardín, el fresco de la noche le ayudaba a relajarse y a no pensar, a cierta distancia la vio a ella y a su hermana comiendo, se detuvo observándola fijamente, desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablar, y la mayoría de las veces ella se encontraba con su novio, algo que en cierta forma le molestaba pero sabía que eso era lo mejor

Se había acercado a él notando lo que él observaba con mayor atención— ¿Te gusta verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Volvió la mirada hacia su primo— ¿de qué hablas?

— ¿Crees que soy tonto?, he notado la forma en que la miras... —dijo suspirando sutil observando a las hermanas conversar— tu mirada para ella ha cambiado

Desvió la mirada del ventanal, hacia el cielo— La miro como siempre... no hay anda especial y no debe haberlo es todo

—Tal vez no deba haberlo, pero ya te gusta, tu ceño se frunce cuando la ves con su novio, y creo que tu también le gustas a ella, cuando tú no te das cuenta te mira maravillada

Guardo silencio, lo sabía bien, sabia más que eso— Es solo una chiquilla... ella... —presiono su puño ligeramente.

—Esa chiquilla logro llamar tu atención ¿verdad? —Volteo a verlo notando su semblante.

—Si... —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Lo imagine, la forma en que la miras no es como al principio, ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

—Un beso, eso sucedió... —se separó del árbol para alejarse de él— ¿las alarmas del otro lado están bien?

— ¿Un beso? —Preguntó siguiéndolo— ¿solo uno y puso tu mundo de cabeza?

No respondió, tan solo continuo pasando junto al almacén, no evitando mirarlo de reojo.

—Vamos Seiya... cuéntame ¿qué paso? —Dijo siguiéndolo notando como miraba aquella puerta— sabes que no diré nada...

—No sé en qué momento ocurrió... solo sé que, esa niña impulsiva e impredecible llego para poner mi mundo de cabeza...

—Entre ustedes paso algo más que un beso... de eso estoy seguro, tiene días que los notaba raros, miradas, pequeñas sonrisas...

—Sí, cada vez esos besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, sentí que ya no podría contenerme y... decidí terminar con eso antes de seguir cometiendo locuras

Se quedó callado, contemplándolo su semblante, lucia extraño y molesto— ¿Y de verdad todo ha terminado entre ustedes?, no luces como si de verdad fuera la mejor decisión que has tomado

—Si todo término, desde ese día ya no me dirige mucho la palabra... lo cual es mejor así... —suspiro.

— ¿Sabes?, es de admirarse lo que hizo contigo... —sonrió sutil— tu que decías que una chiquilla caprichosa como las que hemos estado cuidando no despertaba en ti nada y de pronto llega ella y te pone el mundo de cabeza... ¿por qué no terminaste todo eso desde que comenzó?

—Lo quise hacer, del primer beso pasaron días para que se desatar por completo esa sensación... todo sucedió después de la noche en que la recogiste en el auditorio...

—Vaya... ¿desde entonces? —suspiró caminando haciendo su respectiva vigilancia pero sin perder detalle de la conversación con su primo— ¿por qué no simplemente la tomas y ya?, quizá por eso no dejas de pensar en ella, vamos solo es deseo

— ¿Y después que?, ¿sugieres que me burle y que me vaya de aquí para no volver a verla como sueles hacer tu después de estar con una mujer?

—Antes lo hacías, no sé porque ahora te espantas, además no creo que la quieras ¿o sí? —volteo a verlo— posiblemente eso es también lo único que ella desee, vamos Seiya, la hemos visto como es con su novio, y aun así te busco, solo eso busca de ti

—Antes no tenía a Amy... por eso lo hacía y además jamás hemos mezclado las misiones con ese tipo de placer... por donde lo veas es un juego peligroso que seguramente nada bueno puede traernos...

—Quizá no, pero... el placer que te proporcionara puede ser bueno, malo o excelente, vamos Seiya, esa chica se ve que es lo que busca, tiene a su novio y aun así te buscaba a ti, debe ser como todas esas chicas que hemos visto, no importa con quien solo necesitan alguien que las haga sentir mujer

— ¿Te parece? —Lo miro de reojo.

—Averígualo... además después de que terminaron ella volvió como si nada con su novio ¿no?, ¿qué más pruebas quieres de que solo busca pasar un buen rato?, si todo comenzó sin compromisos ¿por qué habría de cambiar eso?, y puedo decir que tú ya te quedaste con las ganas de estar con ella ¿verdad?

—Precisamente por eso fue mejor terminar ese absurdo juego... porque si nunca termino con él... y claro yo tampoco deje mi relación con Amy y no pienso hacerlo porque no merece que la engañe con una chiquilla... y ella... —desvió su mirada— puede pedirle todo el placer que quiera a su novio...

—Seiya... si te busco es por algo, quizá simplemente ese novio que tiene no sabe complacerla... la diferencia entre él y tu es que tú no te andas con rodeos... ¿o me vas a decir que ya no la deseas?

—Seria mentir... que... desde hace tiempo fantaseo con ella...

Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil— Lo ves... se te va a convertir una obsesión estar con ella, si la haces tuya podrás olvidarla más fácilmente, hazlo y luego olvídate de ella tal como lo hará contigo

—No, no creo que sea buena idea... tendría que marcharme después de que eso ocurra... no voy a poner en riesgo la misión tan solo por un rato de placer...

—Bueno en ese caso deja de mirarla como si quisiera comértela con la mirada, deja de fruncir el ceño cuando este con su novio y deja de fantasear con ella

—Eso suena más fácil que hacerlo... —observando al rededor— parece que aquí todo está en orden...

—Vaya veo que esa chiquilla si supo cómo ponerte de cabeza... ¿y traerás a la niña después de su cumpleaños?

—Se lo prometí a Hotaru

—Bueno al menos sabes que su cariño por la niña es genuino... vamos ya a descansar, todo está en orden hoy...

—Si vamos... creo que eso me hará bien, mañana pasare el día con Hotaru en casa... está emocionada porque su cumpleaños se acerca

—Ya tengo su regalo, solo no se lo digas... —dijo sonriendo.

—Estará feliz de verte siempre me pregunta por ti —murmuró relajándose al pensar en su pequeña— por la noche estaré con Amy ¿crees que todo esté en orden si me tomo la noche libre?

—Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargare, la señorita Haruka me dijo que estaría en casa, solo si la señorita Serena quería salir debía acompañarla... así que no te preocupes y regresa por la mañana

—Bien eso me ayudara, llevare a Amy a cenar y pasaremos una buena noche solos los dos, por cierto... ¿y qué hay de tus aventuras?, ¿ahora con quien pasaras tu día libre?

—Ah con una chica que conocí en las empresas Tsukino Tenoh espero que ella me de alguna pista de lo que buscamos...

—Al menos tienes mayor facilidad para investigar... yo en cambio solo me la paso de niñera llevándola de compras o de chofer cuando sale con su novio

—Tal vez deberías investigar algo con ella... quizá sepa más de lo que imaginamos

—Si como me dirige la palabra... ahora su única ilusión es la tan esperada carta de la universidad

—Yo diría que la tomes antes de que se marche... así será ella quien se vaya y ya no te sentirás tan culpable

—Y por lo que veo no quitas el dedo del renglón, estoy seguro que si a ti se te diera esa oportunidad con la señorita Haruka lo harías... claro si ella fuera como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado —bromeo.

—Tal vez no es de esas mujeres, pero sin duda la señorita Haruka es digna de admirar, quizá por eso no me atrevería, además terminaría con un rodillazo en la entrepierna si le llegara a faltar al respeto, cosa contraria de tu cerezo, ella encantada de que le faltes al respeto

Rio al imaginar aquel golpe— Y si ella fuera como su hermana ¿lo harías?

—Tal vez... pero creo que eso nunca lo sabremos... ella solo vive para sus empresas, para cuidar a su hermana que posiblemente serias tu a quien le diera el rodillazo solo de pensar que fantaseas con su hermanita...

—Si... es mejor tener cuidado... no quisiera recibir una paliza por parte de ella...

—Y sería capaz de dártela... —dijo divertido— es definitivamente una mujer fuera de serie...

— ¿Cómo capaz de dármela?

—Una paliza, tonto, no creo que quiera darte a su hermanita por libre voluntad, aunque me pregunto si ella sabrá de los enredos en los que está metida su pequeña hermanita

—Si tienes razón... aunque dudo mucho que lo sepa... de lo contrario ya me habría corrido desde cuando

—Es posible... la señorita Haruka piensa que su hermanita es muy dulce y tierna, si supiera en lo que andaba metida no pensaría así, en fin las vidas de las jóvenes herederas millonarias siempre son un caos...

—Si... y más cuando no tienen a nadie más...

—A veces siento pena por ellas, solo ellas dos contra un mundo que ve a las mujeres débiles, por eso comprendo la actitud de la señorita Haruka y la admiro, no es fácil hacerse cargo de todo y tener que ser fuerte, por eso la señorita Serena no sería capaz de luchar contra lo que su hermana si...

—Me sorprendes... hasta ahora para ti las mujeres solo eran diversión y entretenimiento...

—Pero hay de mujeres a mujeres, ese par son algo extraordinarias, más la mayor, la otra como dices solo es una chiquilla que sigue viviendo en un mundo roso que su hermana construyo para ella

—Hablas con mucha admiración de ella, como si fuera una diosa y tu mi estimando primo jamás has visto de ese modo a una mujer...

—Bueno eso es porque nunca me había encontrado con una mujer así, eso es todo, ¿o no me vas a decir que no es digna de admiración?

—Sí, si lo es... pero... escuchándote pareciera más que eso...

—Ay ya cállate y mejor vete a dormir o a fantasear con la chiquilla... —dijo sonriendo golpeándolo en el hombro— y no vayas a llegar más tarde por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

—No llegare tarde... estaré aquí para el desayuno...

—Hasta mañana... —dijo divertido para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró haciendo una mueca entrando a la casa para ir a su habitación.

X-X

Los días habían pasado, cada que veía a Seiya venían a su mente aquellos recuerdos de los sucedido con él, apenas si le hablaba lo necesario, ya que no quería que dijera que lo estaba buscando de nuevo, así llego el día de navidad, se miró al espejo lucia como una verdadera mujer, no es que antes no lo fuera, solo que ahora lucia diferente o quizás así se sentía ella, el cabello se lo había peinado de lado apenas un poco ondulado para así dejar el mayor atractivo de su vestido a la vista, el escote profundo en su espalda, había decidido lucir como toda una mujer esa noche, un maquilla natural resaltando solo sus ojos y un perfume con una sutil fragancia a fresas había sido el complemento perfecto y estaba lista por fin, al bajar, la mirada de Andrew le dio a entender que había sido una excelente elección, así después de un pequeño beso la condujo hacia el auto donde el mismo la ayudo a subir, para en seguida hacerlo él, para su desgracia ese día había tenido que trabajar Seiya así que él sería quien los llevara hasta donde sería el baile de navidad de las empresas Tsukino Tenoh.

La vio salir de la casa, ¿por qué demonios ese sujeto tenía que estar con ella?, se puso los lentes oscuros tratando de disimular su coraje, eso que sentía no era nada bueno, puso el auto en marcha rumbo al baile de navidad de las empresas Tsukino Tenoh, durante el camino no evito ver a la pareja en el asiento trasero besados y demasiado melosos a su parecer, quizás una cortina u algo similar le ayudaría a no distraerse y no ser testigo de ese tipo de cosas.

Al llegar al salón camino del brazo de su novio, saludo a alguno que otro socio y siguió hasta donde ya se encontraba su hermana conversando quizá de más negocios con otros caballeros— Esperemos a que mi hermana se desocupe para ir a saludarla...

—Por mi puede pasarse toda la noche... —la acerco hacia el acariciando su espalda desnuda— ¿te dije que hoy luces muy sexi?

—Andrew... —murmuró algo incomoda con esa caricia— nos están viendo

—No importa, no tiene nada de malo, ¿te gustaría bailar?

Asintió sonriéndole— Espero poder moverme con esto, no vayas a pisar mi vestido

—No para nada... en verdad este vestido te siente de maravilla —camino con ella hacia la pista de baile tomándola de la cintura bailando con ella.

—Gracias... —sonrió dejándose guiar por él y sus pasos de bailé— tú también te ves muy bien

—Muchas gracias... oye linda... ¿y si nos escapamos?

— ¿Escaparnos?, ¿a dónde? —Pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos tras su cuello.

—A donde tú quieras... podemos pasar una agradable noche tú y yo juntos

—Pero es la fiesta de las empresas, Haruka me mataría si me escapo contigo, además Seiya tiene que cuidarme

—Podemos quedarnos un rato y escapar... de tu niñero —murmuró a su oído— aunque si quieres podemos llevarlo... solo quiero estar contigo

—Andrew... —cerro los ojos sonriendo sutil— ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Lo que tú quieras... aunque te seré sincero prepare una cena romántica en mi departamento... con velas y pétalos de rosas por todos lados... claro si tú quieres

Sonrió sutil— ¿En serio preparaste eso para mí?

—Claro que si... quiero mostrarte que tan importante y especial eres para mí...

Se acercó besando su mejilla— ¿Puedes traerme una bebida? Mientras tanto pensare en tu propuesta

—Claro que si preciosa —murmuró soltándola para ir por un par de copas de champaña.

Respiro profundamente, ¿y si el momento había llegado?, se alejó hacia un extremo del salón donde pudiera pensar que haría.

Camino detrás de ella siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, observándola, esa noche lucia sumamente radiante no había duda de eso, pero ¿por qué aun pensaba en ella? no era correcto, debía sacársela de la mente por completo junto con todas esas fantasías y momentos vividos a su lado.

Andrew volvió con ella ofreciéndole una copa— Aquí tienes linda

—Gracias... —tomo la copa sonriéndole un poco— ¿a qué hora tenías pensado que nos fuéramos?

—A la hora que tu decidas porque hoy seré tu esclavo...

—Vamos entonces a saludar a Haruka y nos vamos...

Sonrió satisfecho— Vamos... espero que a tu niñero no le moleste llevarnos

Se volvió a tomar de su brazo para ir a donde estaba su hermana— Hola Haru...

Sonrió al verla— Hola, comenzaba a pensar a qué horas vendrías a saludarme, pero mira nada más que hermosa estas...

—Gracias —sonrió acercándose a abrazarla— entonces te gusta cómo me veo

Correspondió su abrazo— Si luces como toma una top model es mas mucho más bella que miss universo

Sonrió feliz, le gustaba recibir los halagos de su hermana— ¿Y si participo en ese concurso me apoyarías?

—Claro que sí y seguro ganarías —guiño un ojo— no conozco mujer más hermosa que tu

Sonrió feliz abrazándola— Entonces participare y ganare para ti, seguro los pretendientes no me faltaran

—Harán fila para poder si quiera verte

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— Está bien participare, oye Haru, me iré temprano a casa, ¿hay algún problema si me voy antes?

— ¿Iras a casa? —enarco una ceja confundida.

Asintió acercándose a su oído— Daré un paseo con Andrew...

—Un paseo ¿eh?, solo ten cuidado y piensa bien lo que quiera que vayas a hacer y si es así... —suspiro— disfrútalo —murmuró a su oído— porque hoy veo que ya no eres mi pequeña hermanita, si no mi hermanita hecha toda una mujer

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Gracias Haru, feliz navidad, nos vemos mañana...

—Nos vemos mañana me marcas cualquier cosa ¿sí?

—Si hermanita, gracias, hasta mañana —beso su mejilla— vamos Andrew

—La cuidare mucho —sonrió tomando su mano— nos vemos

Asintió observándolos alejarse seguidos de Seiya— Espero que no ocurra nada malo...

— ¿Su hermana no se quedara a la fiesta?

—No, prefiere pasar la noche con su novio que en una aburrida fiesta empresarial —camino hacia la terraza.

La siguió hasta llegar a la terraza— ¿Y usted está de acuerdo con eso?

—Ya no puedo seguirla reteniendo, debo dejar que vuele, ella no va experimentar a través de mis experiencias...

—Eso es cierto, pero... pensé que ese joven no le agradaba... —dijo llegando a su lado.

—Y no me agrada pero si ella lo escoge a él... ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

—Tiene razón... —dijo mirándola— solo debe estar segura de que será capaz de protegerla y sobre todo que ella se deje proteger

—Yo espero que al menos la proteja... ella es lo único que tengo y no quisiera que nada le pasara, ¿crees que la sobreprotejo demasiado?

—Sí, es posible, ha creado una burbuja para protegerla de todo, dígame, ¿qué va a hacer cuando se vaya a la universidad?, ahí tendrá que vivir por si sola todo

—Si... es por eso que antes de que se vaya he decidido dejarla vivir y tomar sus propias decisiones —se apoyó en el barandal observando el auto marcharse— y tener sus propias experiencias...

—Hace bien... —dijo volteando hacia el salón— creo que la buscan, esto en vez de una fiesta parece un funeral...

Suspiro— Lo sé... ya estoy acostumbrada —se acomodó el saco para volver a la fiesta a saludar, con los hombres de negocios y a sus esposas, desear una feliz navidad y tomar un trago con ellas era una rutina que vivía casi siempre siendo quien era, al menos su hermana sabía que se divertiría mucho, o al menos la estaría pasando mejor que ella.

X-X

Estaba nerviosa no podía evitarlo, había tomado una decisión, pero ahora mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la elogiaba y sobre todo la veía como quizá nunca la había visto ya lo estaba dudando, supuso que eso era normal, aunque no estaba muy segura de sí debía decirle a Andrew que aquella seria su primera vez o reservarlo para un momento más íntimo, quizá así entendería porque de su nerviosismo— ¿Cómo sabías que aceptaría?

—No lo sabía... —murmuró acercándose a ella besando su hombro— pero esperaba que aceptaras lo cual me alegra mucho —poso una mano en su pierna para enseguida besar sus labios con pasión.

Correspondió a sus labios pero al sentir que oprimía su pierna se sintió extraña— Andrew... por favor...

—Shhh ya casi llegamos —murmuró metiendo su lengua en su boca acariciando su espalda de una forma muy sugestiva.

Coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho separándolo— Andrew... espera...

— ¿Que pasa linda?, mira ya llegamos —sonrió al ver que Seiya se estacionaba en su edificio.

—Sí, pero... yo... no puedo entrar, no me siento bien

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tienes? —murmuró preocupado.

Seiya tan solo había estado observando notando la incomodes que ella tenía, quizás Darien tenía razón y ese hombre no le daba lo que ella necesitaba, pero no debía intervenir aunque ganas no le faltaba, presiono sus manos en el volante tratando de no mirarlos por el retrovisor— ¿Señorita quiere que la lleve a casa para que descanse?

Respiró profundamente asintiendo— Me siento un tanto cansada, además Haruka me pidió que volviera temprano a casa, Seiya me llevara, no tienes que preocuparte ¿sí?

Hizo una mueca— Pero creí que en verdad querías hacerlo esta noche...

—Andrew, creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de eso, y menos con Seiya presente, estás hablando de nuestra intimidad

—Tu niñero me importa un bledo Serena, si quieres que hablemos subamos y ahí podremos hacerlo sin él

—No Andrew, no voy a subir, no me siento a gusto, ni cómoda... así que no me presiones

Frunció el ceño molesto— No entiendo que te detiene... la noche es perfecta y tu simplemente dices estar cansada, feliz navidad —salió del auto molesto— adiós

Sujeto con fuerza la falda de su vestido, pensando en lo bueno que había sido no decirle nada o quizá ese era el problema, si Andrew supiera que era su primera vez quizá lo entendería o tal vez no, pero por lo pronto esa noche se había arruinado, se sentía tan tonta por haber discutido ese día con él, miró la puerta tentada a salir a buscarlo, ¿cómo quería que las cosas funcionaran si se comportaba con una niña temerosa?

Lo observo entrar al edificio y después a ella, su rostro parecía dudoso— ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa o que espere aquí?

Había olvidado que Seiya estaba ahí, si, sin duda la mejor de sus noches— Llévame a casa... —dijo evitando derramar lágrimas de frustración y molestia, se recorrió en el asiento hasta recargarse en el cristal.

—De acuerdo —encendió el auto poniéndolo en camino rumbo a casa— ¿le molesta si hago una llamada?

Negó para volver la mirada hacia la calle, entre menos le dirigiera la palabra mejor—

Adelante...

Tomo el celular era casi media noche marcando a su casa— Hola mamá feliz navidad...

—Hijo... feliz navidad, pensé que estarías ocupado... pero me alegra que hayas llamado, ¿quieres hablar con Hotaru?

—Si estoy en servicio... ¿cómo están?

—Bien hijo, a Hotaru le gustara mucho escucharte... hija tu papá esta al teléfono... —dijo para llamar a su pequeña y desde la habitación se escuchó un grito feliz y emocionado— ahí viene...

Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar los pasos de la niña— Gracias mama, las extraño mucho... ojala estuviera con ustedes...

Fingió dormir, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al escuchar aquella llamada, Seiya era un buen padre y un buen hijo, y ella solo estaba ahí siendo espectadora de una agradable llamada.

—No te preocupes hijo, feliz navidad, te paso a tu princesa... —dijo dándole el teléfono a la pequeña estaba impaciente por hablar con su padre.

— ¿Papá? —pregunto sonriendo feliz.

—Si mi amor —sonrió al escuchar su vocecita la que iluminaba su vida— ¿cómo estas princesita?, ¿te has portado bien?

—Si papi... —dijo sonriendo— feliz navidad, mi abuelita me compro un vestido nuevo... ¿puedo usarlo en mi cumpleaños?

—Claro que si princesa, pasaremos un gran día solo los dos te lo prometo e iremos a comprar esa muñeca que querías princesita te extraño mucho

—Yo también te extraño papi... te quiero mucho... ¿vendrás mañana papi?

—Tratare de hacerlo mi amor, aunque sea un rato... pero en dado caso no pueda te veré en tu cumpleaños ¿sí?

—Está bien papi... dice mi abuelita que ya tengo que ir a cenar... te quiero mucho papi, feliz navidad, que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad... —dijo feliz y amorosa la pequeña.

—Feliz navidad mi princesa... nunca dejes de sonreír te amo Hotaru

—Te amo papi, adiós... —dijo la pequeña terminando con enviarle un beso.

Le devolvió el beso a su hija— Pásame a tu abuelita mi princesa y pórtate bien

—Si papi... abuelita mi papá quiere hablar contigo...

—Gracias princesa... feliz navidad hijo... —dijo en cuento tomo el teléfono— espero que puedas venir, te guardare un poco de la cena

—Entonces pediré permiso para ir a desayunar con ustedes... extraño tus guisos —murmuró entusiasmado— te amo mamá feliz navidad

—Feliz navidad hijo, cuídate mucho... nos vemos mañana entonces, abrazos hijo

—Hasta mañana, abrazos mamá, cuídense —termino la llamada sintiendo sus ojos llorosos, en días como esos era cuando más odiaba ese trabajo, porque no podía pasar tiempo con su familia como desearía, pero al final de cuentas ellas dependían de él y por ellas era que estaba haciendo todo eso, ellas eran su motivación de vivir, suspiro al bajar del auto y abriendo la puerta trasera— señorita ya llegamos —murmuró al verla dormir.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, él lucia tan atractivo, tan guapo que volvía a sentir todo aquello por él— Todos en la casa están con sus familias... yo... te doy permiso para que vayas con tu familia... me queda en casa y no te preocupes no hare ninguna tontería... —dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

La observo unos instantes— ¿Escucho?

—Era difícil no escuchar la felicidad con la que hablabas con Hotaru... —dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa— anda ella estará feliz

—Esperare a que vuelvan Darien y la señorita Haruka... no hay nadie en casa... estaré alerta no se preocupe... vaya a descansar

—Por lo mismo que no hay nadie en casa, no quiero que estés tú también aquí... —dijo al entrar a la casa, sintiéndose tan mal de ese día que debió haber sido especial.

—Ellas comprenden mi trabajo y no pienso dejarla sola en casa... —murmuró siguiéndola— descanse... iré por la mañana a desayunar con ellas

—Que no entiendes que no te quiero ver... no puedo verte Seiya, no puedo estar sola en un mismo lugar contigo... —dijo deteniéndose sin atreverse a verlo— menos después de lo que viste y escuchaste...

—Siento si mi presencia le molesta, estaré en mi habitación para no importunarla, en cuanto llegue Darien tomare su palabra para ir con mi familia...

—Has lo que quieras... —dijo yendo hacia la cocina, ni siquiera había cenado, pero no tenía hambre, solo deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Suspiro al verla alejarse— Vaya noche... —ni siquiera tenía hambre, fue directo hacia su habitación recostándose en la cama.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Excelente domingo tengan todas y todos nuestros lectores, ¿y bien que les pareció el capítulo?, esperamos que le haya gustado, como adelanto les diremos que se preparen, porque próximo capítulo habrá lemon así que los esperamos en el capítulo 7

Nuevamente agradecemos los reviews que nos han dejado, nos ayuda a saber si estamos logrando nuestro cometido, transmitir lo mismo que sentimos cuando escribimos, imaginar a nuestros personajes favoritos al tiempo que leemos, pero bueno, muchas gracias, ya saben cualquier cosa estamos a un review de distancia o si se les hace más fácil en Facebook me encuentran como Marie Kim Winchester Kou así que ya saben cualquier cosa ahí estamos, ahora sí que tengan excelente inicio de semana, nos leemos a la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 7**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

X-X

Al llegar a la cocina tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, que terrible fin navidad estaba pasando, y que deprimente era, sola en la cocina, bebiendo agua, ahogando las ganas de llorar, bebió un poco, quizá había sido demasiado brusca con él, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió hacia el área donde estaban las habitaciones de sus guardaespaldas y demás gente del servicio, se quedó contemplando las puertas ¿cuál sería la de él?, hasta que vio luz en una puerta se acercó tocando esperando a que no fuera a correrla.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que no debía dormir, debía estar alerta quizás estar en su habitación no le ayudaría nada— ¿Darien? —Murmuró extrañado ya que sería el único que solía tocar a su habitación además de Luna cuando le llamaba para el desayuno.

—Soy yo... —murmuró dudando en si debía quedarse a esperar a que le abriera o marcharse.

Sin dudarlo se puso de pie abriendo la puerta— ¿Sucede algo?

—Yo... —murmuró bajando la mirada— quería desearte una feliz navidad... y lamento haberme comportado así

—Feliz navidad señorita...

—Podrías... ¿darme un abrazo?

Lo dudo un poco no sabía si sería buena idea, pero eso era normal en navidad— Feliz navidad —la abrazo lentamente.

—Feliz navidad... —dijo abrazándolo un tanto dudosa pero al sentirse segura y protegida entre sus brazos termino por hacerlo bien.

No dijo nada solo la abrazo, en cierta forma se sentía solo más en ese día y la llamada con su familia lo tenía un tanto melancólico.

Respiró profundamente su aroma, quizá no es lo que tenía pensado pero con lentitud fue moviendo el rostro hasta que pudo ver su semblante y esos labios que seguían siendo una tentación, a los cuales se acercó hasta rozarlos, esperaba que al menos esa noche no la rechazara.

Ese roce de labios había significado un detonante para todo lo que por días venia soportando, a lo que se venía resistiendo en especial esa noche, no pudo negarse a ellos, no esa noche, así que correspondió con lentitud a sus labios.

Cerró los ojos profundizando poco a poco aquel beso, abrazándolo, jugando con sus labios, sintió como la adrenalina invadió su cuerpo, esa sensación de plenitud en ese beso y era suficiente para sentirse de nueva cuenta viva.

Se separó un poco de sus labios acariciando su espalda— Señorita...

Negó respirando profundamente— No digas nada... solo... acepta este momento... por favor...

La atrajo hacia él besando sus labios entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Sintió que todo lo que sentía volvía a aflorar, se abrazó a él con fuerza, con decisión de hacerle ver cuánto había extrañado, sus besos y la forma en que tenia de abrazarla, lleno sus pulmones de aquel aroma y de ese calor tan conocido ya por ella.

Era embriagador su sabor, su suavidad, su aroma, su piel todos esos detalles comenzaban a hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo, olvidar quien era y donde estaba, la acerco más hacia él mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Suspiró entre sus labios, su piel se erizo con el suave roce de sus manos, cuanto había extrañado sus manos tocándola, sus labios besándola, y aquella seguridad con la que se sentía envolver, lentamente lo recargo contra algo, no supo que era, solo sintió que se detenían y ya no podían avanzar, quizá una mesa o tal vez un buró pero eso solo sirvió para pegarse más a él.

Habían llegado al pie de la cama, recorrió su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como comenzaba a necesitar más de ella, intensificando más sus besos.

Se irguió un poco al sentir sus manos recorrer su piel, eran unas caricias perfectas, profundas, delicadas, suaves, y esa forma de besarla que era única, especial que la hacía derretirse entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron cayendo en lo suave de la cama quedando ella sobre él.

Abrió los ojos al sentirse recostado sobre la cama— Solo por esta noche... —murmuró aprisionándola contra él.

Respiró profundamente mirándolo— Solo esta noche... —murmuró volviendo a abrazarlo, trago saliva mirando esos labios que eran una terrible tentación y adicción— feliz navidad...

—Feliz navidad —murmuró en voz baja atrapando sus labios entre los suyos dándose vuelta para que fuera ella quien quedara debajo mientras recorría su cintura con suaves caricias entre su piel y la tela de ese hermoso vestido.

Se sintió tan plena, tan segura, que le permitió tocarla, dejarse acariciar, disfrutaba de sentir sus manos sobre su piel y quizá era una suerte que llevara ese vestido porque podía sentir más que nunca su calor, rodeo su cuello y mordisqueo sus labios, incitándolo a que profundizara más aquel beso, que explorara su boca como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Era un momento que lo incitaba a mucho más, subió su mano hacia su cuello acariciándola, mientras exploraba su boca mordisqueando sus labios.

A lo lejos escucho como los fuegos artificiales celebraban la navidad, y ella se encontraba en la cama de Seiya dejándose hacer y no le importaba, solo él, él y sus besos, caricias y esa forma que tenía de tomarla por el cuello algo que sin duda hacia el momento más que perfecto.

Se separó un poco de sus labios, acariciando su mejilla contemplando su rostro— De todas las formas posibles y por haber de pasar navidad... esto... no lo habita imaginado...

Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada— Ni yo... esto quizá compense el tener que trabajar en navidad... —dijo un tanto divertida.

—Mmm puede ser... —dándole pequeños besos.

— ¿Puede ser? —Murmuró correspondiendo cada uno de sus besos— ¿con que podría compensarte entonces? —Dijo sujetándolo de los hombros.

—Haciéndome olvidar quien soy y quien eres... haciéndome olvidar mi ética y mi deber...

Respiró profundamente y lo volvió a atraer hacia ella mordiendo suavemente su labio— Con gusto... —murmuró buscando su boca, para llenarse de su sabor, saborear cada milímetro de sus labios, jugar con ellos, debatirse entre quien jugaba mejor, mientras sus manos las colocaba sobre su ancha y bien formada espalda.

Dejo escapar un gemido acomodándose mas sobre ella recargándose tanto como podía, profundizando en su boca como nunca antes, recorriendo su contorno, ya no podía resistir más la deseaba, a esas alturas le costaría trabajo detenerse y para ser sincero consigo mismo no deseaba hacerlo.

X-X

Suspiró aburrida, observando a su alrededor, tan solo había platicas de negocios, políticos y empresarios, sin duda era una fiesta aburrida, y parecía no haber nada que mejorara esa fiesta. Pasada la media noche comenzó a despedirse educadamente de los empresarios con quienes posiblemente tendrían nuevas negociaciones— Darien... es hora de irnos...

—Por supuesto... —dijo siguiéndola— parece aburrida...

—Si no es una fiesta de navidad, más bien es una fiesta de negocios...

Sonrió de lado— ¿Me permite remediar este mal y pésima navidad?

Enarco una ceja— ¿Que estás pensando?

—En que debe divertirse en navidad, y ya que quizá esta sea la única que yo pase a su lado, me gustaría llevarla a un buen lugar para que se divierta

Se detuvo observándolo un tanto extrañada por sus palabras— Divertirme... suena interesante —sonrió un tanto entusiasmada por la idea.

—Bien entonces vamos, no espere llegar a casa hasta mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Pues a dónde iremos que implica estar fuera de casa toda la noche?

—Ya se lo dije a divertirnos... hay un lugar a las afueras que es perfecto para usted para pasar desapercibida, y yo poder seguir haciendo mi trabajo

—Si me vas a llevar a divertir entonces por esta noche no quiero un guardaespaldas...

—Mmm no puedo dejar de hacer mi trabajo, digamos que hare ambas cosas

— ¿No te ha quedado claro que se defenderme acaso?, y en dado caso hoy no te quiero de guardaespaldas... siendo que serás mi guía esta noche lo más correcto es que seas mi acompañante ¿no te parece?

Sonrió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta pero esta vez la del copiloto— Entonces le corresponde ir adelante... pase usted señorita

—Eso está mucho mejor —murmuró entrando al auto.

—Bien entonces póngase cómoda... —dijo cerrando la puerta de la camioneta para en seguida subir él— y disfrute del camino, nos tomara al menos una hora en llegar

—De acuerdo —se colocó el cinturón de seguridad acomodándose en su asiento.

—Y relájese, puede dormir un poco, así podrá soportar la desvelada

—Creí que estaba con un acompañante... esta noche tienes permiso para hablarme de tu y por mi nombre —suspiro observando el camino.

—De acuerdo... Haruka —dijo mirándola de reojo— descansa un poco y no te preocupes por nada

—Confió en ti... —murmuró cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo relajada y quizás protegida, una sensación que no había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres.

X-X

Suspiró entre sus labios, al sentir la fresca y tersa tela del pantalón de Seiya en sus piernas, ¿en qué momento se había subiendo tanto su vestido?, no sabía pero estaba disfrutando sentir las cálidas manos recorriéndola.

Pudo sentir sus piernas abrirse un poco tan solo para que pudiera recostarse bien sobre ella y estar cómodos, aunque al momento sintió su intimidad contra su miembro no evitando presionarla un poco más, dejando escapar un gemido, lo que más había temido estaba sucediendo y no deseaba detenerse ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo, mordisqueo un poco su labio, sentía que ya no podría detenerse y no deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado nada ni a nadie, oprimió sus manos por su espalda bajando hasta poder jalar poco a poco la camisa y sentir al fin su piel.

Se separó un poco de sus labios observándola— Ya no puedo detenerme… Serena...

Jadeo un poco sentir su mirada, subió la mano acariciando su mejilla— No te detengas... quiero sentirme tuya...

Esas palabras liberaron por completo sus deseos, bajo sus caricias hacia sus piernas levantando una de ellas, mientras volvía a besar sus labios.

Lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello, volviendo fundirse en un beso, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, estaba cumpliendo su mayor deseo, entregarse por primera vez a un hombre y no era cualquier hombre, era Seiya, el dueño de sus sueños y fantasías, jugo con su lengua, con sus labios dejando que la tocara por primera vez.

No tardo en intensificar sus caricias, posando su mano sobre uno de sus pechos los cuales había anhelado poder sentir desde ese día en que pudo verlos por primera vez.

Gimió al sentir su caricia, arqueando un poco la espalda, lo sujeto del cuello separando un poco sus labios— Seiya... —murmuró mordiendo suavemente su labio.

Fijo la mirada en ella buscando introducir la mano por el escote para sentir su cálida piel presionándolo un poco dándole suaves caricias.

Le sonrió deteniendo su mano llevándola al tirante de su vestido el cual hizo que lo bajara lentamente, solo un poco más y estaría sin vestido— ¿Mejor?

—Si —sonrió levantándola un poco quedando sentados sobre la cama, para besar su hombro mientras acariciaba sus brazos bajando lentamente el vestido, dejando al desnudo sus pechos.

Hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, su piel se erizo al sentir la humedad de sus besos y la intensidad de sus caricias, prefirió cerrar los ojos al sentir pena de que la vieran por primera vez desnuda.

Se separó un poco tan solo para admirarla— Son hermosos... —murmuró acercando su boca hacia uno de ellos saboreándolos, lamiéndolos.

—Seiya... —murmuró estremeciéndose por completo, sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos, definitivamente aquello estaba siendo mucho más erótico que en sus sueños.

La acerco más hacia él besando ahora el otro pecho, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia sus piernas acariciándolas, aún tenía el vestido y le estorbaba un poco, aquello era por demás excitante, parecía ser lo que nunca había sido antes, dando rienda suelta por completo a todas esas fantasías, la recostó sobre la cama, bajando sus besos por su vientre, jugando con el vestido para quitárselo por completo.

Sonrió apenada, avergonzada, era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentir de esa forma, un deseo indescriptible, unas ansias de mas, de continuar y no detenerse, la perfección con que Seiya la tocaba, con que deslizaba sus labios sobre su cuerpo era mágico, y algo que la hacía derretirse por dentro, en poco tiempo se encontraba solo en ropa interior y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Al tirar el vestido a un lado la observo detenidamente admirando su cuerpo— Eres hermosa... sin duda alguna tu cuerpo es perfecto

Respiró profundamente sonriendo sonrojada, por fortuna la oscuridad de la habitación le impediría ver su rostro— Es bueno que lo notes... —dijo quitándose el broche de su cabello para dejarlo totalmente suelto y quedar más cómoda.

Sonrió tomando uno de sus pies acariciándolo— ¿Acaso crees que no lo había notado?

Respiró profundamente— No sé... tal vez... pero no como hoy

—Si... no como hoy... —murmuró besando su tobillo— tu piel es suave... me gusta y la deseaba...

Se estremeció al escucharlo— Entonces... puedes saciar tus deseos de mí, acaríciame y bésame por completo Seiya

Como si de una orden se tratara se concentró en acariciar y besarla, desde su tobillo hacia sus piernas recostándose sobre ella, aun jugando su pierna pasándose hacia la otra— Tienes lindas piernas...

Sonrió mirándolo por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana— ¿Te gustan?

—Si mucho —murmuró para entonces acariciar su intimidad encima de su pantaleta.

Gimió al sentir su caricia moviéndose un poco ante lo que sentía como por su cuerpo, dándole un poco de pena que sintiera esa humedad en ella.

No dudo en acercar su boca deseoso de probarla besándola sobre la prenda, dejando que la suave prenda se impregnara de él, podía sentir esa humedad, por lo que no tardo en retirarla para acariciarla con su boca recorriéndola con su lengua sintiendo su sabor, sujetándola de la cadera y las piernas para tener mayor acceso a ella.

Jadeo al sentir aquellas oleadas de placer sintiéndose derretirse aún más, se sujetó de la cama con fuerza, arqueo su cuerpo dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan satisfactoria no evitando murmurar su nombre entre sutiles gemidos.

Escuchar su nombre y verla de esa forma, lo incito a continuar profundizando en ella, sentía cada vez mas deseos de poseerla y hacerla suya, como pudo desabrocho su pantalón quitándoselo, obligándose a separarse de ella, respirando agitado.

Respiró profundamente sintiéndose completamente extasiada, se quejó un poco al dejar de sentirlo, sentía sed, sus labios necesitaban los de Seiya, pero también deseaba que probara de ella todo.

Se puso de pie sin dejar de observarla mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando completamente desnudo volviendo a recostarse a su lado, para tomar su rostro y besarla con pasión.

Su sabor cambio pero no así la intensidad de sus besos, la profundidad con que la besaba, era excitante besarlo impregnarse de su propio sabor con el de Seiya, lo abrazo sintiendo la calidez de su piel la cual no dudo en tocar, acariciar, y arañar tímidamente.

Sonrió tomando una de sus manos, guiándola por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro donde hizo que lo acariciara.

Dudo en hacerlo pero al sentir la decisión de Seiya en que lo tocara lentamente comenzó a hacerlo, sintiendo la firmeza de su miembro, aquello que los últimos días sentía, Seiya la deseaba tanto como ella a él, mordisqueo sus labios, jugo con ellos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con su cuerpo.

—No sabes cómo te deseo —murmuró mientras la besaba dejando escapar un gemido al sentir sus caricias.

—Yo también te deseo Seiya... te deseo tanto... —dijo besando su rostro hasta su cuello dejándose guiar por sus instintos que le pedían más de él, disfrutar ese momento.

Acaricio su espalda, disfrutando de sus besos, haciendo que ella quedara sobre él.

Respiró profundamente, su cuerpo era perfecto, fuerte, con la cantidad de músculos en cada área que lo hacían lucir irresistible, continuo dándole besos por el cuello bajando lentamente por sus pectorales sin dejar de acariciarlo ahora con más confianza— Me fascinas Seiya...

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando ese instante, ese momento donde estaba dando rienda suelta a toda su pasión— Serena...

Sonrió volviendo aquellos besos hacia su barbilla— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —murmuró mirándolo un segundo acariciando sus labios— si sigues repitiendo mi nombre no dejare de besarte...

—Serena, Serena, Serena —la abrazo por la espalda acortando la distancia entre sus labios besándola.

Tan solo sonrió antes de besarlo, saciando la sed que tenia de sus labios, disfruto tanto de esos besos que no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera él, en su cuerpo, en sus manos tocándola, en el calor que recorría por completo su cuerpo.

No dudo en hacer que se volviera a recostar ya no podía resistir más, mientras jugaba con sus labios busco adentrarse en ella si no lo hacía ya sentía que explotaría de ansiedad.

Gimió entre sus labios dejando que se posicionara sobre ella dándole acceso a su cuerpo, su instinto ya le pedía más, saciarse de él, sentir por primera vez ese placer.

Al adentrarse la sintió demasiado estrecha, abrió sus ojos observándola— Serena tu... —murmuró sorprendido, pero ya no podía detenerse, poco a poco se adentraba más en su interior.

Desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos enterrando sus uñas en su espalda al sentirlo, sentía un ardor al dejar que la tomara, un dolor al abrirse paso en su cuerpo y no evito quejarse y derramar algunas lágrimas, tal vez debió decírselo, pero entonces él no la hubiera hecho suya.

Tomo su rostro haciendo que lo viera— No lo sabia —se acercó con ternura, deteniéndose un poco para que se acostumbrara a él— lo siento—murmuró acercándose a sus labios rozándolos.

Sintió su corazón latir más aprisa al ver su mirada, escuchar su dulce voz y sentir la ternura en sus labios— Duele... —murmuró al sentirse con más confianza.

—Perdóname ya no puedo ni quiero detenerme —dándole pequeños besos secando sus lágrimas— quizás esperabas algo más especial para este momento como velas y una cena romántica —murmuró moviéndose lentamente en su interior.

Hizo una mueca, el dolor cedía y daba paso a algo más pero aún era un tanto molesto— No quiero que te detengas Seiya, tómame...

Sonrió mientras empujaba un poco más deteniéndose a ratos tomándose su tiempo para sentirla por completo y para que ella también pudiera disfrutarlo.

El dolor poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, le sonrió al sentir la ternura y lentitud con que la tomaba poco a poco— Me gustas Seiya y ahora soy tuya...

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no podre deshacerme de ti? —bromeo un poco atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, ya que él tampoco deseaba dejar de sentir esa sensación al tenerla solo para él, acelerando un poco más sus movimientos jadeando placenteramente.

Lo abrazo con mayor deseo y excitación, sentirlo en ella mientras la besaba era mágico, especial, mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, esas donde la tomaba con esa pasión que emanaba de sus besos, lo estrecho entre sus brazos acariciando por completo su espalda, su cuerpo por completo.

Sintió como en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y la cama, en la que estaban como anda más importaban mientras sus cuerpos se unían por completo llegando la explosión en la cual no pudo evitar sacar un grito lleno de ese placer que ella le hacía sentir.

No podía dejar de gemir a cada segundo, sintiéndose aún más excitada al escucharlo algo que sin duda la hizo enterrar con más fuerza sus uñas en su espalda al sentir esa oleada de placer que termino en un desborde de su interior— Seiya... —murmuró estremeciéndose ante ese momento memorable para ella.

Respiro agitado observándola acariciando su rostro, acercándose a ella para poder besarla— Dime ¿por qué has puesto mi mundo de cabeza?

—Porque lo mismo hiciste conmigo... —dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo sintiéndose aun desbordar.

Oculto el rostro en entre su cuello y la almohada besado su cuello— Eres maravillosa Serena —cerro sus ojos no deseando salir de ella.

Lo abrazo acariciando suavemente su espalda— ¿Me perdonas por no decirte mi secreto?

— ¿Tanto deseabas que te tomara de esta forma?

Asintió abrazándolo impidiéndole que se alejara de ella— Te deseaba como nunca desee a nadie, y aun te deseo

—Ahora mi adicción ha crecido... de tus besos a toda tu... dime ¿qué hare para controlar esta adicción que siento?

—Tomarme, satisfacer tu adicción y la mía... —dijo suavemente a su oído— porque ahora te deseo más...

— ¿Aunque esto no esté bien? —murmuró lamiendo su oreja, acariciando su contorno.

Se estremeció por completo— Si... no está bien, pero... no puedo dejarte, te extrañe, extrañe tus labios, la forma en que tienes de acariciarme... te extrañe Seiya...

—Yo... no creo poder volverme a contener ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos... ahora que te hice mía... —reinicio sus movimientos sobre ella— que quiero volver a unirme a ti... a tomar tu cuerpo, solo para mi

Gimió sonriendo sutil, tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Tómame Seiya y hazme tuya, solo tuya... tómame con esa pasión que conocí en tus brazos

Sonrió atrapando sus labios entre los suyos— ¿Sabes que pueden sorprendernos y que quizás tu hermana me dé una paliza y después me corra?

Sonrió doblando poco a poco la pierna hasta que sintió su cadera— ¿Valdría la pena?

—Perder todo por lo que he trabajado por este momento... quizás después me arrepienta —murmuró abrazándola— porque alguien depende de mí... si fuera yo solo no me importaría nada

—Lo sé... pero... por eso seremos cuidadosos... —dijo en medio de la respiración profunda— seré tuya... ¿sí?

—No estas dispuesta a ceder ¿verdad? —Murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Dime... ¿tu dejarías de buscarme ahora? —Preguntó abrazándolo más a ella acariciándolo suavemente con la pierna.

—Mi mente dice que deje de hacerlo... que esto no está bien... pero mi deseo es aún más fuerte...

—Te volveré a ver en la torre... —dijo dándole un mordisco en la barbilla.

—Volveré a hurtadillas a la torre... aunque sabes no pensé poder tenerte en mi habitación...

Sonrió acariciando su espalda— Te quiero en mi habitación también...

—Sería aún más peligroso en tu habitación ¿no te parece? —Murmuró mientras se movía, volviendo a entrar en su interior lentamente— podría estar así toda la noche...

Gimió acercándose a besar su hombro— Seiya... mi Seiya... —murmuró.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escucharla llamarlo de esa forma, y es que era una sensación que jamás había sentido ni en sus buenos momentos con Kakyu y mucho menos con Amy o alguna otra mujer.

—Sigue, tómame toda la noche si es preciso... —dijo en un susurró— te deseo más y más Seiya...

— ¿Y si llegan?, la fiesta no debe tardar en terminar —murmuró besando su cuello, continuando con sus movimientos suaves y lentos en su interior.

—Eso... lo vuelve aún más, excitante... —dijo ladeando su rostro dejando que besara su cuello, como había extrañado esos besos, los mismos que un día la habían incitado a querer más.

—No lo será tanto si nos descubren —recorrió su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—Puedo escapar por la puerta de servicio, ir a la torre y fingir que estuve ahí... —dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esos besos.

—Puedes hacerlo por mi ventana —sonrió aprisionándola más entre su cuerpo.

Gimió al sentirlo más— Solo si después te apareces por mi habitación...

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga estando tu hermana?

—Puede ser... cualquier día... —murmuró arañando suavemente su espalda— Seiya... eres mejor que en mis sueños... —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿En verdad? —murmuró dando inicio a fuertes embestidas, gimiendo cerrando los ojos sintiéndola y disfrutándola por completo.

—Seiya... —murmuró sintiéndose estremecer aferrándose a su espalda sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían cada vez más.

Ya no podía detener aquellos movimientos rápidos y acelerados, sentía como sus cuerpos se llenaban de sudor, mientras se unía por completo a ella, eran un momento sin igual sentía que con ella podía ser libre, que volaba e incluso tocaba el paraíso.

Jadeaba su nombre, ya no podía hilar una sola idea, todo en su mente era él, la forma en que la tomaba, sus caricias ansiosas por su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos, quizá no había sido el momento más romántico de su vida, pero si había sido el más erótico, en que no pensó nada más que en entregarse a él, si había sido un momento lleno de pasión pero también de algo más, de algo que le gusto y que quizá se podría llegar a acostumbrar, quería repetir esa sensación de tenerlo para ella por completo.

Correspondió a sus labios con pasión, jadeando, y gimiendo de placer sin duda había sido el momento más excitante de su vida, nada sin igual algo que sin duda volvería a repetir, mordió un poco sus labios sintiéndose desfallecer ante el clímax de su unión.

Ya no soporto más, nuevamente esa oleada de placer la hizo gemir fuertemente, sujetándose con fuerza a él— Seiya... mi Seiya... —murmuró desbordándose por fin ante ese placer.

—Si hacemos tanto ruido alguien podrá descubrirnos —sonrió con la respiración entrecortada.

Sonrió bajando poco a poco las manos por sus brazos— No lo puedo evitar...

—Trataremos de hacer el menor ruido posible... o buscaremos otro momento y otro lugar para poder unirnos sin temores... —murmuró relajando sus músculos, pero aun manteniéndose en su interior cerrando sus ojos.

—Jamás imagine que esto pudiera ser así... —dijo respirando profundamente.

— ¿Que imaginabas?

—No lo sé... tal vez... una vez y todo terminaba...

—Debiera ser así…

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendida— entonces debes ser un súper hombre... —dijo un tanto divertida.

— ¿Por qué súper hombre? —Levanto el rostro mirándola.

—Porque... —se sintió sonrojar— te siento aun...

— ¿Es malo o bueno? —Murmuró saliendo de ella para recostarse a un lado.

—Es maravilloso... —dijo abrazándose inmediatamente a él— me fascino sentirte

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada respirando profundamente— ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar a mi casa?

—Me encantaría... —dijo recostando la cabeza en su brazo— me dará gusto saludar a Hotaru y a tu mamá...

—Entonces iremos por la mañana —la abrazo con suavidad hacia el acariciando sus hombros.

—Está bien... —sonrió suspirando sutil— Seiya... ¿me perdonas que no te dijera nada?

—Dime... Andrew... ¿él lo sabía?

—No... —Dijo ocultando su rostro— pensaba decírselo pero... no sé, no me atreví

— ¿Por qué no quisiste subir a su departamento?

—Porque no me sentía a gusto, no sé, fue extraño... me sentía incomoda, pensé en ir con él pero, no me atreví

— ¿Estabas dispuesta a entregarte a él?

Asintió acariciando su costado— Pero no pude...

— ¿Y por qué conmigo si?

—Desde hace tiempo tú despertaste en mi algo, una especie de ansiedad, te lo dije ese día en el auto, te deseaba y te deseo aun...

— ¿Y tu novio no despertó esa ansiedad con tantas caricias y besos que te da? —Acaricio su espalda con ternura.

Subió la mirada— No…en realidad si me besa y me acaricia, pero nada como lo que tu hacías, lo mas apasionado fue el día de la piscina...

—Si lo se... no sabía si antes de eso habría habido algo más... aunque yo pensaba que si...

— ¿Pensaste que estarías con alguien con experiencia? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—No que estaría... pero sí que quizás la tendrías... por lo poco que vi…

— ¿Y te he decepcionado? —Preguntó volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

—No por el contrario... —tomo su rostro para que lo viera— sé que esto está mal y no quería que esto sucediera, no por que pensara que tuvieras algo más haya con tu novio bombón, sino porque yo tengo a alguien que no se merece esto y sin embargo no me quiero separar de ti...

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse— ¿Te arrepentirás de esto?

—Jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago… —se acercó rozando sus labios— eres una adicción que ya no sé cómo dejar...

Sonrió abrazándolo— Me dijiste bombón...

—Si... bombón... —sonrió— creo que eres un bombón muy dulce que siempre sabe a fresas

Sonrió recorriendo su abrazo hacia su cuello— Me gusto... todo lo que hiciste...

— ¿Quieres repetirlo? —Sonrió con malicia girándose hacia ella bajando una mano hacia sus caderas acercándola para que sintiera su miembro.

Sonrió asintiendo, más al sentir como comenzaba a desearla de nuevo— Seguramente ahora lo disfrutare aún más...

Ante toda respuesta sello sus labios con un beso volviendo a recostarse sobre ella dando inicio de nueva cuenta a las caricias.

X-X

—Señorita... —toco su hombro suavemente para despertarla— Haruka...

Abrió sus ojos un tanto soñolienta— ¿Qué hora es? —Moviéndose un poco.

Sonrió al ver con ese semblante— Pasa de la una hemos llegado... —dijo señalando la playa llena de fogatas y gente bailando animadamente a la orilla del mar.

Se tallo los ojos observando el lugar— Pero si es... —no evito sonreír quitándose el cinturón para bajar del auto y acercarse a observar las de cerca.

— ¿Ya había venido aquí? —Pregunto al llegar junto a ella— pensé que yo tendría el privilegio de ser el primero en traerla

—Aquí... —cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma del mar y la arena— fue la última vez que salimos con nuestros padres antes de su muerte… —no dudo en quitarse los zapatos ansiosa de sentir la arena sobre sus pies.

La miro asombrado al verla como nunca antes— ¿De verdad?, que curioso esté lugar me gusta para venir y estar solo

—Entonces hoy me has mostrado tu lugar secreto —sonrió mientras se arremangaba el pantalón.

—Si eso .me temo, espero que no se lo diga a nadie

— ¿A quien podría decírselo?

—A su hermanita —dijo sonriendo— ¿quiere contarme sobre los recuerdos que tiene de esté lugar?

—Creí haberte dicho que me hablaras de tu —frunció el ceño molesta.

Sonrió divertido— Está bien Haruka, cuéntame sobre esos felices recuerdos con tu familia

— ¿Quieres escucharlos? —Murmuró mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían hacia la playa.

—Claro... —dijo quitándose los zapatos para estar más cómodo— deben ser muy felices para que hubiera casi saltado de la camioneta

Se sonrojó un tanto apenada— Yo... lo siento

—No te preocupes, fue lindo verte así, fue como ver a tu hermana feliz diciendo que iría de compras, tienen ese mismo gesto emociono y ansioso

Su comentario la hizo sonrojar aún más— Bueno creo que es algo en lo que nos parecemos, solo que ella suele mostrarlo casi siempre —al pisar la arena sintió una fuerte oleada de emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo— hacia mucho que no me sentía así...

—Entonces debemos creer y confiar que esté año que está por iniciar será con muchas satisfacciones ¿no lo crees Haruka?, y me alegrara estar presente esté primer día contigo

—Sí, este año creo que será mucho mejor que el anterior...

—Por supuesto... —dijo al llegar a su lado y tomar su zapatos— creo que no los necesitaremos, ni esto tampoco —se acercó quitándole el saco— los dejare en la camioneta

Asintió aflojándose un poco la corbata— Esto también...

La observo fijamente— Luces mucho mejor así... —tomo la corbata para volver a la camioneta y dejar las cosas.

No dijo nada tan solo volvió su mirada hacia el mar, la luna resplandecía reflejándose en el mar, aunque ya había estado ahí hacía mucho tiempo no había visto un paisaje como ese lo cual la lleno de asombro caminando un poco más hacia la orilla hasta que sintió el agua mojando sus pies.

La observo desde lejos, sonriendo al notar las miradas de algunas chicas que volteaban a verla, sonrió un tanto maldoso y se acercó colocando el brazo en sus hombros— No soy Serena pero también puedo tomar esto con humor...

— ¿Eh? —Se giró hacia él sorprendida— ¿de qué hablas?

Le señalo con la mirada a las chicas que los veían entre sonrisas y murmullos— ¿Eso no te parece divertido?, ¿dos hombres a la orilla del mar viendo la luna?

Desvió su mirada sonrojada— Esto es algo nuevo y nunca visto antes

Sonrió abrazándola mas— Si te incomodo me dirás ¿verdad?, solo que esas chicas estaban por venir a pedir seguramente tu número telefónico y debo protegerte

— ¿Incluso de chicas? —murmuró un tanto divertida y a la vez confusa, por ese escalofrió que le producía su abrazo.

—Incluso de las chicas... uno nunca sabe... —dijo divertido encogiéndose de hombros— solo por hoy me permitiré estas confianzas, mañana le pediré formalmente mis disculpas... —Volteo a verla— ¿te parece, Haruka?

—Ese fue el trato... —desviando su mirada— que hoy no fueras mi protector si no mi acompañante

—Entonces eso seré... —dijo respirando profundamente observando la inmensidad del mar— feliz navidad Haruka...

—Feliz navidad Darien...

Tan solo la abrazo más hacia él, por primera vez en años no se sentía solo en ese día, en ese instante simplemente se sentía en paz y feliz.

Se dejó abrazar, era extraño lo que un solo abrazo podía producir en ella y a la vez el temor que le daba esa sensación, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, pero al mismo tiempo esa paz y tranquilidad como si pudiera ser ella misma sin temores, como cuando sus padres aun vivían, recordarlos la lleno de nostalgia, dejando escapar esas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Volteo a verla y al notar esas lagrimas no lo resistió y termino agacharse y arrojarle un poco de agua— Hoy dejaremos que el mar se lleve toda esa tristeza y nada de lágrimas...

— ¿Y quién dice que lloraba? —frunció el ceño para de igual forma echarle agua encima.

—Así me gustas más... —dijo alejándose para comenzar una pequeña guerra de agua, ese día se había comprometido a que la pasara bien y eso haría hasta el amanecer.

No dudó en dar inicio a la guerra de agua, buscando acercarse a él amenazadoramente, sin darle tregua alguna— Bien si eso quieres

X-X

Se encontraba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, solo escuchando su respiración, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa, subió la mirada notando que Seiya tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que subió el dedo índice traviesamente sobre su cuerpo jugando con él— Seiya... —murmuró sutil— Seiya... —repitió con sutil voz cantarina— mi Seiya...

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole— ¿Que ocurre bombón?

—Nada... —sonrió mirándolo— solo quería escuchar tu voz...

—Traviesa —acaricio su mejilla.

—Puedo ser más traviesa y lo sabes... —murmuró colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho para recargarse en ellas.

—Si lo sé, además de caprichosa...

—Si... —sonrió mirándolo fijamente— y también soy celosa

— ¿Que tan celosa eres?, porque nunca te he visto celar a tu novio

—No, no sé, no me nace ser celosa con él... en cambio contigo... ufff me choca que te vean...

— ¿Que me ven? —Enarco una ceja.

—No sé... lo mismo me preguntó yo... —dijo haciendo un puchero— seguramente lo increíblemente atractivo que te ves con esos trajes que usas y los lentes oscuros...

— ¿Te parece?, no me había percatado...

—Qué bueno, porque soy muy celosa y si te veo sonriéndole o si quiera siendo amable con alguna chica me voy a enojar...

—Sí que eres celosa, eso no poder evitarlo es parte de mi naturaleza

—Ah... ¿en serio? —Se separó recostándose en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana— pues no quiero que lo hagas

—No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir tanto —murmuró jalando un poco de la sabana para el— porque para todos solo seré tu protector...

—Y para todas ellas solo será la chica boba a la que tienes que cuidar...

Se acercó besando su frente— Yo diría la chica caprichosa, que es capaz de llevarme todo un día de compras, Serena... esto es un juego peligroso lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Si... —murmuró mirándolo, perdiéndose en lo profundo de esos ojos oscuros que tanto le atraían— pero, quiero seguir estando contigo...

—Yo también aunque sé que estoy haciendo mal... y yo... —suspiro— no sé qué debo hacer...

Subió la mano acariciando su mejilla— Durara hasta que ambos queramos ¿te parece?, me gusta estar contigo, pero no te quiero obligar a nada, si tú dices en este momento que quieres que me marche lo hare, aunque me gustaría que no lo hicieras... —dijo con una sutil sonrisa triste.

—No sé si pueda soportar estar lejos de ti... sin tener mi dosis —se acercó besando sus labios— pero no me agrada mucho la forma en la que tendríamos que estar...

—Es la única manera... ¿o es que acaso que quieres que sea tu novia? —dijo tratando de no sonar tan seria o quizá que le estuviera rogando.

— ¿Dejarías a tu novio?

— ¿Tu dejarías a tu novia? —Preguntó jugando con su mano— recuerdo que tenías planes de boda... Seiya... —respiró profundamente— yo haría lo que tu quisieras y seria lo que tú me pidieras...

—Serena, no me gusta la forma en la que podríamos seguir estando así juntos, porque no hay duda que nos une una gran pasión que ha nacido esta noche entre los dos pero sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes, Serena no quiero rebajarte a ser mi amante... ninguna mujer merece ese trato... pero tampoco quiero dejarte

—Entonces... ¿me harías tu novia? —Preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—Por ahora no puedo hacerlo, tengo novia y tú tienes novio...

—Lo sé... entonces creo que me tendré que conformar ahora con ser... tu amiga especial...

—Mi amiga especial —sonrió divertido— eso suena mucho mejor...

Al ver esa sonrisa no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza— Quiero estar contigo Seiya, no importa cómo, quiero ser tuya...

—Por esta noche ha sido suficiente, además quiero que vayamos al ginecólogo, no me protegí y... —se sonrojó

—Tontito, no me refería a ahorita entregarme a ti, si no ser tuya en todo momento y no te preocupes, no creo tener alguna enfermedad… —dijo sonriendo a su oído.

—No lo digo por eso, no creo que quieras ser mamá cuando estas a punto de ir a la universidad... además temo haberte lastimado... iremos después de desayunar con mi mamá ¿te parece?

— ¿Y habrá algún medico trabajando en plena navidad? —Preguntó separándose un poco de su abrazo— pero Seiya, no te preocupes, estoy bien...

—Si no es al rato será mañana, por favor, no estaré tranquilo hasta no saber que estas bien y así mismo sería bueno que te recomiende anticonceptivos de igual forma yo también voy a protegerme... porque de esa forma también voy a protegerte a ti

Sonrió no dudando en abrazarlo y echándolo hacia la cama— Me encantas Seiya, no sabes cuánto... eres tan lindo, y tierno y me enloqueces, dime Seiya ¿qué hiciste conmigo?

—Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que llego a poner mi mundo de cabeza

—No es cierto, tu también llegaste y me hiciste conocer cosas que yo no tenía idea... quizá era demasiado mmm casta que nunca me habían pasado por la mente cosas que solo podía pensar contigo

— ¿Ah sí como que cosas?

—Como... mmm ¿cómo sería que me tocaras?, ¿cómo sería tu cuerpo?, ¿cómo sería entregarme a ti? —Dijo ocultando el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo.

— ¿Y cómo ha sido? —acaricio su cabello apartándolo para descubrir su espalda.

—Maravilloso... —murmuró sonriente— me hiciste tocar las estrellas, mi Seiya...

—Si fue maravilloso, tu eres esplendida, jamás pensé que así sería tenerte entre mis brazos...

—A pesar de que soy una primeriza... —Dijo recostándose en su cuerpo.

—Sí, eres perfecta y muy hermosa, pero me parece señorita que debe ir a dormir un poco antes que amanezca... aunque me extraña que su hermana no haya vuelto

Se separó para mirarlo— ¿Me estás hablando de usted?, ¿en serio después de lo que paso?, ¿es acaso que la magia se ha acabado y esa es tu manera de enviarme a mi habitación?

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él para besarla— Si no lo haces volveré a tomarte y corremos peligro de ser descubiertos... esa es mi manera de cuidarte y protegerte...

—No, yo quiero quedarme aquí —dijo abrazándolo fuertemente volviendo a recostarse— déjame dormir aquí... además hace frio y tengo flojera ir hasta mi habitación...

— ¿Y que pasara si llega tu hermana?

—Mmm ya te dije, escapare a la torre y fingiré que me quede ahí... anda ¿sí? —dijo abrazándolo mas haciendo que la abrazara.

—Pero, ¿con el vestido? —la abrazo hacia él con ternura.

—Sí, con el vestido... —suspiró entre sus brazos— por cierto, no me dijiste como me veía

—Si te lo dije, me dejaste sin aliento, tanto que no pude resistirme a tomarte entre mis brazos, la mujer más sensual del mundo, la atracción principal de la fiesta...

Sonrió acariciando su espalda— Atracción principal suena a monito de circo, me quedo con la mujer más sensual del planeta, Haru dijo que podía concursar en el certamen de belleza, creo que lo hare, seré Miss Universo

—Entonces ganarías y tendrías mas miradas sobre ti —jalo las cobijas para cobijarse ambos— espera un poco bombón deja pongo el seguro de la puerta —se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta.

Se quejó al no sentir su calor pero al abrir los ojos un nuevo calor se apodero de ella, mordió su labio sutil, Seiya Kou era perfecto en todo momento, sintió sus mejillas sonrojar— ¿Listo?

Se cercioró que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada junto con las cortinas—Listo, de esa forma nadie vera que estas aquí —sonrió acercándose de nueva cuenta a la cama— de todas formas te iras antes que amanezca y los empleados empiecen a llegar ¿sí o es que les dieron el día libre?

—Les dimos el día libre, por lo general Haruka y yo la pasamos fuera o si acaso en pijama viendo películas... —dijo arropándolo hacia ella— pero ahora supongo que pensara que no estaré desde temprano, con eso de que iría con Andrew...

— ¿Así que ella sabía que estarías con él? —frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Si... aunque ella sabe de qué hay un hombre que me hace tener fantasías... y sabe que no es Andrew

— ¿Y quién es ese hombre?

—Mmm uno que es muy guapo, me vuelve loca de deseo y tiene unos... —sonrió divertida— está muy guapo

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y como se llama?, ¿qué te ha dicho de él?

—Pues me ha dicho que le diga cómo se llama pero no le diré, es mi pequeño pecado, pero, ¿no me vas a decir que estas celoso?

—Mmm si lo estoy por que no sé quién es...

— ¿De verdad estas muy celoso? —Preguntó sonriendo— ese hombre es perfecto, guapo, tiene una voz que me fascina, en mis más locas fantasías me ha dicho que me desea

—Yo esta noche te he dicho cuanto te deseo —la acerco acariciando su cuerpo— y que quiero volver a hacerte mía...

—Si te digo su nombre y prometo no hacer tanto ruido... ¿me harías tuya de nuevo? —Preguntó jugando con su cabello.

—Mmm de acuerdo pero esta vez déjame buscar algo que necesitaremos —se movió un poco para abrir el cajón de la cómoda buscando un condón.

Sonrió sonrojándose— ¿Crees que haga falta después de todas las veces que ya me tomaste?

—Más vale prevenir, sabes, es la primera vez que lo hago sin protección, aunque te diré que aun con protección nació Hotaru —guiño un ojo acercándose de nueva cuenta a ella.

Sonrió esperándolo con los brazos abiertos— Y salió una muy bella niña, pero bueno, te diré por fin quien es el dueño de mis fantasías, ¿estás listo para escuchar su nombre?

—Si lo estoy —ya que estuvo listo se costó sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas para jugar primero con su intimidad— ¿quién es?

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Ay Seiya... —murmuró buscando jugar más con él— ¿no lo adivinas?

—Quiero que me lo digas... ¿quién es? —Murmuró moviéndose aún, sin entrar, mientras acariciaba sus pechos.

Su cuerpo se erizo, ¿por qué un simple pequeño acto la ponía así?— Su nombre... es...

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —se acercó para besar el otro pecho, mientras su miembro buscaba la entrada sin entrar en ella aun.

Gimió buscando satisfacer su necesidad de él— Seiya... Seiya Kou...

— ¿Así se llama? —murmuró entre pequeños besos, dando inicio a una nueva unión penetrándola finalmente.

—Si... Seiya es el dueño de mis fantasías... —dijo sujetándose de sus brazos.

—Qué casualidad, se llama igual que yo

Sonrió al ver su expresión— Si, igual que tú, pero... muchísimo mejor

— ¿Que tanto mejor? —murmuró mientras se movía cerrando sus ojos disfrutando esa oleada de placer, sin duda era mucho mejor que sus fantasías.

Se sujetó de sus brazos gimiendo un poco— Mucho mejor... maravilloso, inimaginable...

—Si... lo es, es mucho mejor que mis fantasías —murmuró besando sus labios.

Beso suavemente sus labios— ¿Tus fantasías? —Murmuró dándole una pequeña mordida— ¿yo estaba en ellas?

—En cada una de ellas… —gimió aún más mientras se adentraba más en ella.

Sonrió acariciando su cuello— ¿Cómo... eran? —Murmuró respirando pausadamente disfrutando ese instante.

—Una de ellas dentro de esta habitación... pero sin duda esto es mejor de lo que imagine —acaricio su rostro apartando su cabello del rostro— eres perfecta...

Le sonrió, sin despegar su mirada de él fue subiendo las piernas hasta poder abrazarlo por la cadera— Tu eres mucho mejor que en mis sueños

— ¿Que soñabas? —sonrió al sentir que lo apretaba más hacia ella.

—Que me hacías tuya... —murmuró gimiendo al sentirlo jugar con ella— en mi habitación... ese día en que nos besamos en mi cama

—Así que lo deseabas... bueno... quizás alguna noche que no haya nadie en casa pueda escabullirme a tu habitación —deteniendo sus movimientos un poco para retrasar más ese momento.

—En el auto... —murmuró respirando profundamente.

— ¿En el auto? —murmuró confundido.

—Si... —sonrió moviéndose suavemente— en el mirador...

—Pero ahí hay mucha gente... ¿no te parece?

—O donde tú quieras... —sonrió tomando su mano para que la acariciara— pero el auto seria... excitante...

—Si lo seria... pero quizás no podría disfrutarte con tanta plenitud como en este momento — acariciando su cintura al momento que reiniciaba sus movimientos.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo, le comenzaba a gustar sentirlo en ella, jugar con su cuerpo, sentirse plena entre sus brazos— Eres magnifico... —murmuró mordiéndose sutilmente el labio.

—Te estas convirtiendo en una fuerte adicción para mí...

—Entonces la dosis debe aumentar... —dijo acariciándolo con fuerza.

—Si... porque no sé cuánto soporte hasta volver a tener otra dosis como esta —se apoyó más en ella, soltando un fuerte gemido.

Sintió la misma oleada de placer que la impulsaba a gemir con fuerza pero le había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría, lo atrajo hacia ella besando sus labios con toda la intensidad del momento gimiendo entre sus labios y a su vez acallado los de él.

Sus labios era lo que necesitaba para ahogar esos gemidos que le producía el pacer que sentía, acallando esos gemidos y cualquier ruido que no fuera el de sus cuerpos uniéndose sonara.

Lo abrazo besándolo profundamente entre sutiles gemidos de ambos, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado algo como ese instante, como esa madrugada, entregada por completo a un hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre, era Seiya, el que le había mostrado por primera vez lo que era un beso y lo que era la pasión— Mi Seiya... —murmuraba jadeante entre sus labios.

—Shhh —murmuró sonriéndole, sintiendo la explosión llegar al fin profundizando en sus labios.

Entre sus labios dejo escapar el más profundo de los gemidos, lo abrazo con fuerza, era una sensación única la de sentirlo y besarlo, no sabiendo donde comenzaba él y terminaba ella, lentamente fue soltando su cadera pero no así su espalda.

Respiro agitando, sonriendo satisfecho con lo que sentía— Ahora si sugiero dormir un poco...

—Si... —murmuró acariciando su espalda— Seiya... ¿esto es normal? —Tomo su rostro haciendo que la viera dándole un pequeño beso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Murmuró rozando sus labios.

—Lo que hemos hecho esta noche... más de una vez... —dijo sonrojada.

—No lo sé... no creo que sea muy normal...

Sonrió abrazándolo para que se recostara junto a ella— Entonces me fascina no ser normal entre tus brazos... si así será cada vez que estemos juntos tendré siempre una sonrisa de satisfacción... me encantas Seiya

—Y yo para ti la tendré —murmuró abrazándola, mientras jalaba la cobija para ambos— ahora descansa ¿sí?

Asintió sonriendo abrazándolo, le dio un pequeño beso para acomodarse entre sus brazos— Descansa... —dijo cerrando los ojos sin poder quitar esa sonrisa, se había convertido en una completa mujer en brazos del hombre más fuerte y apasionado que pudo imaginar y eso no tendría comparación alguna jamás, Seiya era perfecto.

La abrazo hacia él aspirando su aroma, sentía su cuerpo húmedo junto al suyo, había sido algo sin igual y sin duda alguna nada que hubiese hecho antes con otras mujeres se comparaba con lo de esa noche de navidad que jamás olvidaría, aun cuando solo fuera por pasión.

X-X

Respiró agitado al salir del agua, ambos estaban completamente locos, meterse al mar con todo y ropa y plena madrugada, lo más seguro es que pescaran un resfriado, pero al verla emerger con su cabello corto pegado a su cabeza y las gotas de agua escurriendo por su rostro supo que valdría la pena por quitarle esa tristeza o nostalgia que siempre la invadía— Sera mejor que nos vayamos... —dijo nadando hasta acercarse a ella.

—Aun no quiero irme... —murmuró observando al horizonte— quiero ver el amanecer... —murmuró sonriendo— no me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo...

—Entonces quizá debamos salir del agua, o le dará hipotermia...

—Si... —estornudo— seguro enfermare por cierto has vuelto hablarme de usted —frunció el ceño para enseguida comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla.

Negó sonriendo, siguiéndola a cierta distancia— Lo siento... —grito.

Al sentir que podía pisar se detuvo para salir caminando hacia la arena escurriendo agua por todos lados tan solo tirándose en la arena observando el cielo.

Se había detenido al verla salir del agua, aquel pantalón se había ajustado a su figura y que decir de esa blusa blanca que ahora se transparentaba notando el primer indicio que la delataba como mujer, al salir y verla ahí acostada en la arena la contemplo, ¿por qué nunca había notado que tenía unas curvas de ensueño?, sacudió la cabeza sentándose a su lado— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como nunca antes... nadar en el mar de noche... que locura —sonreía cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la fresca brisa agitar sus ropas.

—Me temo que se resfrié, iré por su abrigo, aunque... —desvió la mirada— creo que será mejor que se quite esas ropas antes de que enferme...

—Si eso pensé pero no tengo nada seco que ponerme y tú tampoco... y deja de hablarme de usted

—se sentó observándolo con seriedad.

Sonrió negando— Lo siento Haruka, es la costumbre... cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente, pero bueno sugiero que te pongas el abrigo que no usaste en el baile, si no te enfermaras y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, hay demasiado trabajo como para enfermarme... ¿y tú que te pondrás?

—Por mí no se preocupe, estoy bien, pero tengo que protegerla incluso de un resfriado...

—Darien... no podrás protegerme si enfermas... —se cruzó de brazos molesta— y deja de hablarme de usted, esta noche no eres mi guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, pero anda vamos... podrás cambiarte en la camioneta... ¿quieres ver el amanecer no? —preguntó poniéndose de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Si... quiero verlo... —observo su mano dudando un momento en tomarla, la luna aun resplandecía en el horizonte ya muy lejana pero aun así podía ver sus facciones cerro sus ojos tomando su mano, para ponerse de pie y enseguida adelantarse a la camioneta disuadiendo esa imagen de su mente.

La siguió hasta que llego a abrirle la puerta— Adelante señorita... —le sonrió haciendo una reverencia— el abrigo está en el asiento trasero...

—Gracias, de menos quítate la camisa no quiero que enfermes y tengan que mandarte a la cama por este motivo —subió a la camioneta.

—Sí, podrías pasarme mi saco por favor...

—Si... —había desabotonado ya tres botones de su camisa, cuando lo escucho tomo el saco de él que estaba junto al suyo abriendo la camioneta para dárselo— toma

Desvió la mirada al notar su blusa abierta— Gracias... —tomo el saco y volvió a cerrar la camioneta, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le dio tan inteligente sugerencia?

—De nada —murmuró volviendo a su trabajo, quitándose la camisa húmeda, para enseguida tomar el saco y ponérselo, abotonándolo hasta arriba— ya estoy lista —abrió la camioneta para bajar de ella.

—Sí, dejaremos que se sequen... —dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa y tomaba su saco para ponérselo.

—Si —tomo su camisa y la de él y las colgó sobre la camioneta— esperemos que se sequen... —murmuró dándole la espalda aunque eso no evitó que viera su amplia espalda— "qué demonios..." —sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de lado esas sensaciones, ya no era una niña como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos... —dijo volteando hacia ella, había dejado el saco abierto porque así le era más cómodo, ofreció su brazo a ella.

—Si vamos —lo observo detenidamente, dándose prisa para bajar las escaleras, tenía un buen formado abdomen algo que la había puesto un poco nerviosa y temerosa ante lo que comenzaba a sentir.

—Bien, rechazas mi brazo... —dijo sonriendo siguiéndola— ¿y qué es lo que quiere estudiar tu hermana?, supongo que la extrañaras cuando se tenga que ir

—Si... la extrañare mucho —metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón— quiere estudiar comercio exterior para ayudarme en las empresas

—Eso suena muy bien, al menos no tendrás que estar tu sola con todo eso... —dijo mirándola de reojo.

—Sí, pero no es su sueño yo quiero que cumpla sus sueños... —al llegar a la orilla de la playa de sentó observando el horizonte.

La miró extrañado sentándose a su lado— Pero quizá ese es su sueño, ayudarte, ya no ser la princesita a la cuidas y proteges...

Se abrazó las piernas apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente— Si... lo sé, pero sé que hay otras cosas que le gustaría hacer...

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó mirando hacia el horizonte recargándose hacia atrás en sus manos.

—Bailar, ser bailarina de ballet o cocinar, hacer ricos postres...

—Bueno quizá lo pueda hacer como un pasatiempo, para ella es importante que tú no te sientas tan presionada...

—Y para mí lo es el que ella cumpla sus sueños... —sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que ella también se preocupaba por ella.

—A ver... seamos sinceros, ¿tiene talento como bailarina de ballet?

—De niña solía practicarlo mucho y sin duda tiene talento... aunque creo que tiene más talento como repostera

—Entonces quizá debas decirle que estudie lo que realmente quiera...

—Se lo he dicho, pero es demasiado obstinada...

—Se parece a ti entonces... —dijo sonriendo— ¿estas segura que eso es lo que quiere?

—Sé que eso es lo que ella desea... —suspiro recostándose hacia atrás— quiero que cumpla sus sueños y deseos y que sea feliz...

— ¿Los trámites para su universidad están finalizados?

—Sí, ya solo falta que la universidad la acepte, lo cual estoy seguro que así será

— ¿Y si por pura suerte la aceptara alguna universidad donde tengan la carrera de chef? —dijo sonriendo al voltear a verla.

—No ha metido solicitudes como para que de pronto le llegue una aceptación para chef —cerro sus ojos llevando las manos a la nuca.

—Mmm dime... ¿eso sería un problema?, ¿o es que nunca has usado tus influencias?, solo digo que la ayudes a entrar, ella decidirá si se queda o se va...

—Mmm no de esa forma, si, no hay nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar...

Sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia el horizonte— Eres una excelente hermana, espero que ella sepa valorar todo lo que haces por protegerla y por evitar que sufra...

—Creo que yo la necesito más de lo que ella a mi... pero siempre ha sido mi único apoyo, mi refugio y mi fuerza para seguir...

— ¿Y que harás el día que ella se vaya o se case?, ¿que pasara contigo?

—Si ella es feliz, con eso será suficiente para mí... —sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso suena tonto... —dijo volteando a verla— no puedes vivir a través de ella, se ira a la universidad, se casara, tendrá su familia... ¿y tú?, ¿qué tendrás?

Cerro sus ojos al pensar en ello— Mi pasión por los autos y las carreras... eso será lo único que me quedara...

—No me digas que nunca fuiste de esas mujeres que no sueñan con casarse un día, tener hermosos hijos y un perro... ah y un marido que sea un ejemplo de la buena virtud...

Abrió sus ojos mirándolo con frialdad, poniéndose de pie para alejarse un poco— No digas boberías...

Se puso de pie inmediatamente para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo— ¿Te molesta que diga lo que toda mujer sueña?, lo eres Haruka, no sé porque te niegas a aceptarte...

Respiro conteniéndose soltándose de él— Es lo que toda mujer sueña... pero creí que ya te haba quedado claro qué clase de mujer soy, esas cosas simplemente no van conmigo —manteniéndole la mirada seria y con molestia.

No se resistió mas, la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a él tomando su rostro con la otra mano la atrajo hacia sus labios besándola.

Eso era algo inesperado para ella, las lagrimas que había contenido rodaron por sus mejilla, no dudando el soltarse de para abofetearlo— Jamás vuelvas hacer eso me oyes... —le grito con coraje tan solo secando sus lagrimas para volver a la camioneta.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no entendía que lo había impulsado a besarla, ya sabía que se pondría así, al menos no había sido un puñetazo lo cual ya era ganancia, pero de cualquier forma sabía que se había pasado de irrespetuoso y eso quizá le costara el puesto a él y a su primo, si había sido un imbécil al exponer su trabajo de esa forma, respiró profundamente tan solo escuchando como la puerta de la camioneta se cerraba— Bien Darien, hoy has echado todo a perder... —resignado camino hacia la camioneta tomando el par de camisas— lo lamento... —dijo al subir a la camioneta— no quise ofenderla señorita...

—Llévame a casa —murmuró observando por la ventanilla.

—Como ordene... —dijo mirándola, extendió la blusa hacia ella— aquí tiene...

Tomo la blusa dejándola a un lado, ¿qué había sucedido?, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de llorar como en ese instante, había vuelto a ser débil y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, tan solo respiro profundamente para ahogar esa sensación, no quería llorar y menos frente a él, mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino, sin siquiera mirarlo.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien, aquí tuvimos el tan ansiado momento por Serena, ¿Qué les pareció?, vaya que Seiya tenía mucho conteniéndose que ahora si se desquito y con ganas. Ahora faltara ver que pasa con ellos y esa relación que han iniciado, porque no será tan fácil librarse mutuamente de sus deseos, además de sus respectivas parejas.

Y por otra lado, Haruka y Darien, por ahí alguien pedía beso entre estos dos personajes, deseo concedido, ahora si queridas y queridos lectores ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado y nos lo hagan saber. Ya saben cualquier cosa, queja, comentario etc., estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 8**

Mientras había tomado su baño no había podido borrar esa sonrisa, aunque bueno en ocasiones se quejaba, si bien Seiya había sido dulce y tierno cuando noto su secreto eso no quería decir que ahora no se sintiera un poco molesta de esa sensible área, pero sin duda lo volvería a repetir de eso estaba segura, por tal motivo prefirió usar una falda, entre más cómoda estuviera sería mejor, al estarse maquillando noto pequeñas marcas rojizas en su cuello, seguramente producto de los besos y mordisqueos de Seiya así que tuvo que optar por una blusa de cuello, al final el resultado fue algo dulce y cómodo, estaba lista para pasar un día con Seiya y su hermosa hija y por supuesto la madre de este.

Ya se había dado un buen baño y mientras arreglaba su recamara había notado las manchas de sangre en las sabanas, definitivamente había sido una gran noche, su cuarto ya estaba en completo orden, por lo ahora iría a preparar el auto para salir ese día e ir a su casa a pasar un agradable día con su familia y con ella, esa idea lo hizo sentir que su corazón latía lleno de alegría.

Escucho un auto llegar, era extraño que su hermana llegara a esa hora, bueno quizá al final la fiesta había estado mejor que años anteriores, ya estaba lista, solo se calzo sus zapatos de piso y corrió para ir a felicitar a su hermanita.

Al llegar a casa suspiro, bajando del auto, dormir le haría muy bien, ya que además de lo ocurrido sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, vio a Seiya que limpiaba el auto— Buenos días... ¿van a salir?

—Haru... —salió corriendo a abrazarla, contenta de verla, pero en general feliz y contenta— hermanita, feliz año nuevo...

Sonrió abrazándola— Hola, vaya parece que tuviste una gran noche

Se sonrojo al soltarla— Digamos que fue una noche muy diferente y especial... —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces espero que me cuentes ¿y a dónde vas tan primaveral?, ¿no te parece que hace mucho frio —estornudo— para usar falda?

—Deje mi abrigo en la sala... además yo no siento frio... —dijo abrazándola por la cintura— mejor dime, tu ¿por qué vienes con el pantalón lleno de... arena?

—Porque estuve sentada en la arena... no quise volver a casa porque supuse que no volverías... así que le pedí a Darien que me llevara a la playa... aunque quizás no fue una gran idea no importa —le sonrió revolviendo su cabello.

—Oye, no hagas eso... —dijo sonriendo— ¿estás bien?

—Si lo estoy no te preocupes ¿a dónde iras hoy?

—Ah iré a dar un paseo con Seiya... digo... —se sonrojo sutil— me invito a ir a su casa con Hotaru y le dije que si... no hay problema ¿verdad?

—Ay la pequeña Hotaru, no, está bien... supongo que tendrá muchas ganas de ver a su familia... Darien... si quiere puede ir usted también a ver a sus familiares

—Gracias señorita, estaré en mi habitación... —dijo yendo hacia el área del servicio.

— ¿O quieres que me quede contigo? —Preguntó mirando un tanto extrañada a su hermana y a Darien.

—No te preocupes estaré en mi habitación descansando, solo llega a tiempo para cenar ¿sí?

—Está bien hermanita... —se acercó besando su mejilla— te quiero mucho, nos vemos al rato... —tomo su abrigo el cual se colocó antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Seiya.

Sonrió al verla salir, para enseguida subir las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación, la casa se sentía tan silenciosa al ver que el auto donde iba su hermana salía de la casa. Al entrar no dudo en darse una buena ducha, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido pero pese a que no quería las imágenes venían a su mente.

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en la cama, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando hizo aquello?, era un imbécil y lo sabía, podría echar todo a perder por un estúpido impulso, y peor aún no encontrar el motivo de porque lo había hecho, ahora tendría que buscar una forma en como reparar el daño causado a una mujer por primera vez en su vida.

Saliendo de la ducha se puso un pants y una sudadera, para recostarse, quizás nadar en la noche y permanecer mucho rato con la ropa mojada le había hecho daño, sentía escalofríos y había comenzado a estornudar mucho, bajo a la cocina buscando ingredientes para hacerse algo de comer y después de eso dormiría profundamente.

Tras darse un buen baño y cambiarse de ropa salió de su habitación, al pasar por la cocina se detuvo al ver que era Haruka, lucia como siempre— ¿Qué diablos le viste Darien? —se preguntó a si mismo entrando— ¿se le ofrece algo señorita?

Esperaba que las verduras se cocieran, volteando a verlo— No gracias, dejare comida por si quiere comer y si quiere puede tomar el día libre

—Gracias... —dijo mirándola por un instante— saldré un momento...

—De acuerdo —apago la estufa sirviéndose un poco de esa sopa para sentarse a desayunar, esperando que aquello le hiciera bien, no quería ni podía enfermarse.

—Permiso... —dijo saliendo de la cocina hacia el jardín y marcharse para pensar mejor y mantenerse lejos de ella antes de que decidiera golpearlo en serio.

Mantuvo su mirada en el plato, no quería hablar con él o verlo, quizás pedir un nuevo guardaespaldas sería lo mejor, pero eso sería demostrarle el temor y lo vulnerable que era, por lo que tendría que soportarlo además que aquello había sucedido no con su guardaespaldas si no con alguien a quien le había pedido su compañía, ¿pero en que estaba pensando cuando accedió?, habría sido mejor volver a casa y encerrarse en su habitación como todos los años, al terminar de comer, lavo el plato tapando la sopa para enseguida volver a su habitación, el descanso le ayudaría y que mejor que hacerlo ese día que no tenía nada que hacer.

X-X

Miraba de reojo con una sonrisa a su acompañante, había decidido ser su copiloto ya que quería estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado— ¿Podemos pasar a alguna pastelería?

— ¿Claro a cual quieres ir?

—Mmm la pregunta es... ¿habrá alguna abierta?

—Es una buena pregunta mmm hay una pastelería cerca de casa quizás esté abierta y los pasteles son ricos... a Hotaru le encantan

—Bueno ojala este abierta, de haber sabido le hubiera preparado algo especial a la princesa... —sonrió viendo por la ventanilla— ¿cuál es su favorito?

—Queso con fresa

—Ah perfecto, entonces luego se lo hare...

— ¿Sabes hacer pasteles? —enarco una ceja confundido pues en todo el tiempo que tenía trabajando jamás la había visto en la cocina salvo para platicar con Luna o comer algo.

—Si... —sonrió sutil— solo que hace mucho que no lo hago pero por Hotaru lo hare de nuevo, y no pongas esa cara, me quedan ricos los postres, la comida también pero no me gusta mucho hacerlo

—Bueno entonces ya se lo que hare, el día de su cumpleaños si me dan permiso llevare a Hotaru a dormir a la casa quizás puedas prepararle un pastel

Volteo a verlo sonriendo aún más— ¿En serio lo harías?, estaré encantada de hacer un pastel para Hotaru...

—Claro si la señorita a la que protejo y su hermana me dan permiso

Sonrió no dudando en abrazarlo— Te doy permiso... —beso su mejilla volviendo a su asiento— es más, esa princesa se quedara conmigo

—Oye pero si la llevo para que se quede conmigo —hizo un puchero.

—No, se quedara conmigo... —dijo sonriéndole para luego hacer un puchero— ¿por favor?

—Mmm que ella decida, aunque no sé por qué siento que decidirá quedarse contigo —suspiro mientras conducía.

— ¿No estarás celoso de que ella se quedara conmigo en lugar de ti?

—Mmm no, más bien de que mi bebé no se quiera quedar con conmigo

—Ah... que malo... —dijo fingiendo una mueca de tristeza.

—Una regla muy importante es que Hotaru siempre estará antes que nadie

Volteo a verlo asintiendo— Y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso, lamento que pensaras otra cosa... —dijo volteando a ver hacia la ventanilla— me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo con ella, pero ya habíamos quedado que la llevarías después de su cumpleaños, así que no tenemos por qué cambiar eso

—Ella estará feliz de verte, siempre que hablo con ella me pregunta por ti...

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó recargada en el cristal— Haruka estará encantada de convivir con ella

—Si —sonrió tomando su mano con suavidad.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil oprimiendo suavemente sus dedos— Seiya, no quiero que pienses que me importa Hotaru solo por ti, en realidad ella me conquisto primero que tu...

—Lo sé, pude verlo la vez pasada

—Me conquisto de verdad, y yo jamás te pediría que no pensaras en ella o que la dejaras por verme a mí... a decir verdad es con la única que estaría dispuesta a compartirte...

Presiono su mano ligeramente—Llegamos a la pastelería por suerte está abierta...

Suspiró sutil, si sabía que todo aquello sería difícil y complicado de sobrellevar— Si, por suerte... —dijo tomando su abrigo para sacar su pequeña cartera— vamos...

—Vamos —sonrió bajando del auto.

¿Por qué le costaba ser prudente cuando estaba a su lado?, no debía presionarlo porque entonces la magia terminaría, al bajar del auto no supo si estaba o no bien que lo tomara de la mano pero lo hizo como un instinto natural— ¿Que llevamos un pastel o galletas?

— ¿Mmm que te parece galletas o que te gustaría?

—Galletas para tu mamá y un pequeño pastel para Hotaru...

—De acuerdo —entro en la pastelería— buenos días, me puede dar galletas de avellana y un pay de fresa por favor —saco dinero para pagarle a la dependienta.

Tomo su mano negando— Yo los llevo, además me invitaste, no puedo llegar con las manos vacías... aquí tiene... —dijo entregando un billete.

—Si yo te invite pero no es necesario que te tomes muchas molestias

—Shhh... —coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— y me da ese pastelillo de fresas por favor...

Sonrió ante la pareja, empacando los pasteles y las galletas— Hacen linda pareja, aquí tienen

Sonrió sonrojada— Gracias... así está bien... —tomo la caja con el pay y se lo entrego a él mientras que ella tomaba las galletas y su pequeño pastel— gracias y feliz navidad... —dijo feliz sintiéndose extrañamente contenta.

—Feliz navidad señorita —sonrió a la pareja.

—Feliz navidad, permiso —la siguió llevando consigo el pay.

Al salir no dudo en abrazarse a su brazo— Fue muy amable...

—Sí, lo fue —murmuró un tanto consternado por aquello.

Al llegar al auto lo miró por un segundo— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya?

—Si vamos a Hotaru le dará gusto verte —sonrió ligeramente ayudándola a subir entregándole el pay para enseguida hacerlo él, aunque se sentía un tanto extraño.

Quizá iban demasiado rápido, en realidad así era, pero no le importaba, ella quería estar con él como fuera y si tenía que ser en esa situación la aceptaría, distraídamente saco el pequeño pastelillo dándole una mordida.

La miraba de reojo, sin duda alguna se sentía extraño, lo sucedido durante la noche era una cosa y un deseo pero eso era totalmente diferente, no se sentía incómodo pero si extraño, se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a su casa estacionando el auto.

Respiró profundamente manteniendo la mirada al frente— ¿No estará tu novia o sí?

Cerro los ojos— No la llame, seguro estará molesta... —se rasco la cabeza— bueno lo hare más tarde...

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, estaba totalmente loca y era impulsiva e impredecible y sabía o al menos intuía que quizá eso era parte de lo que a él le gustaba, se acercó tomándolo del rostro para poder besarlo.

Se sorprendió por su impulso— Se... Serena... alguien puede vernos —murmuró entre sus labios.

Sonrió sutil— Solo quería un beso... eso es todo... —se separó lentamente de él limpiando suavemente sus labios.

—Si... pero ya estamos en mi casa y tenemos que ser prudentes...

—Lo siento... —dijo acomodándose en su asiento, sin esperarse abrió la puerta para bajar del auto.

Bajo del auto suspirando, para abrir la reja del patio de su casa, y enseguida tocar la puerta.

Camino detrás de él llevando en la mano el pay y las galletas, mientras se preguntaba si sería fácil sobrellevar todo eso, tal vez el acudir a casa de Seiya tan pronto no había sido tan buena idea, pero aun así estaba claro que no dejaría que se marchara sola.

Al abrirse la puerta sonrió a su madre— Olvide mis llaves...

—Hijo... pensé que vendrías más tarde... Hotaru está en su habitación —dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Correspondió el abrazo— Feliz navidad mamá, ansiaba poder verlas

Serena observo con una sutil sonrisa el caluroso abrazo que la madre de Seiya le daba.

—Por cierto invite a la señorita Tsukino espero que no te moleste mamá...

—Buenos días señora, espero no ser una molestia... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a la señora.

—Ninguna molesta hija, pasa estás en tu casa —sonrió haciéndose a un lado para que ambos entraran.

—Gracias... ah por cierto, le traje este pequeño presente... —dijo entregándole la bolsita con galletas— y este es para Hotaru...

—Gracias hija no te hubieras molestado —tomo las galletas caminando detrás de ella— toma asiento hija ¿quieres algo de beber?, enseguida calentare el desayuno

—Agua por favor... —dijo observando un poco la casa de la familia de Seiya, muy cálida a su parecer en esa fría mañana.

Sonrió caminando hacia la cocina para servirle un poco de agua— ¿Y tu hijo quieres café?

Seiya asintió sentándose frente a Serena— ¿Como la pasaron mamá?

—Bien hijo, tranquilas, después de cenar nos fuimos a dormir, por cierto llamo Amy para felicitarnos y pregunto si estabas aquí, ¿no le llamaste?

—No, no pude hacerlo, la llamare más tarde, seguro debe estar enojada

—Más bien estaba preocupada por ti, ¿no te llamo?

—Mmm no, no me llamo...

Serena se sintió un tanto incomoda por lo que se puso de pie para admirar las fotografías en donde salía Hotaru desde bebé.

—Bueno seguramente ya lo hará... ¿y tu hijo trabajaste mucho?

—Sí, ayer fue la fiesta de navidad de las empresas Tenoh... Darien y yo estuvimos presentes... protegiendo a las señoritas Tsukino...

—Me alegra que al menos hayas tenido un poco de diversión hijo... —se acercó entregándole la taza a su hijo y el vaso con agua— iré por Hotaru, seguramente ya se despertó... esta usted en su casa señorita...

—Gracias... señora... —dijo sonriendo volviendo la mirada hacia las fotografías— Hotaru era muy bella desde niña, se parece mucho a ti...

—Si una niña muy hermosa —sonrió tomando una de las fotografías donde estaba él con ella— mi mayor tesoro

Sonrió al ver su semblante— Esa foto me gusta... —dijo señalando una donde aprendía a caminar o eso se notaba ya que aparecía con ambas manitas hacia arriba y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Si también es de mis favoritas —sonrió al verla.

—Sí, luce muy tierna... —sonrió caminando admirando las fotografías encontrando una de un pequeño niño de cabello negro— eras un encanto... —dijo con ternura.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—No veo a otro niño con esa sonrisa pícara y traviesa... fue algo que note anoche...

Desvió su mirada al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras, viendo a la niña bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

— ¡Papi! —corrió hacia él con los bracitos abiertos.

—Mi princesa —sonrió agachándose para recibirla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas— ¿cómo estás pequeña?

—Feliz papi... porque viniste... —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— ¿te quedaras conmigo?

Serena sonrió al ver a la pequeña más que feliz, aunque no la había saludado, pero era de esperarse que al ver a su padre corriera a sus brazos.

—Solo un rato mi amor, ahorita estoy trabajando —murmuró besando su mejilla— ¿ya pensaste a dónde quieres tener la cita en tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, quiero ir al parque de diversiones... —Dijo aun abrazándolo.

—De acuerdo iremos al parque de diversiones —cerro sus ojos abrazándola con fuerza.

—Te quiero papi... —dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo —sonrió observándola— has crecido mucho en estos días, ya no crezcas —murmuró haciéndole cosquillas— por cierto traje compañía

— ¿Amy? —preguntó un tanto seria.

—No mi amor como estoy trabajando la señorita Tsukino me acompaño para que pudiera verte

—Hola princesa... —dijo Serena sonriéndole.

Sonrió al verla haciendo que su papá la soltara para ir con ella— Serena

— ¿Cómo estas princesa? —Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura— ¿me dejas darte un abrazo?

Sonrió abrazándola— Estaba ansiosa por verte Serena

Sonrió abrazándola besando su cabello— Yo también princesa, ya quería verte... ¿me dejaras estar con tu familia hoy?

Se separó un poco de ella sonriéndole— ¿En verdad pueden quedarse hoy con mi abuelita y conmigo? —Murmuró feliz y llena de emoción.

—Claro que si princesa... —acaricio su mejilla dulcemente— bueno solo si tú quieres que me quede, tu papá se puede quedar

—Pero papi dijo que estaba trabajando —jugo con sus manitas, ya que sabía que cuando él trabajaba no podía estar con ella.

Sonrió tomando sus manos— Hoy le daré el día libre...

— ¿Entonces podemos ver una película?, abuelita me compro una como regalo navideño

—Claro, pero entonces... ¿me dejaras quedarme con ustedes?

—Siii —abrazándola de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias princesa... —dijo sonriendo abrazándola para cargarla— pero primero tenemos que desayunar, ¿sabes? muero de hambre

— ¿No has desayunado? —separándose un poco para verla.

Negó sonriéndole— En cuanto despertamos vinimos a verte, bueno tu papi me invito

—Qué bueno que te invito, así te puedo enseñar mis juguetes

—Y yo encantada de conocerlos... ¿me llevas a tu habitación?

—Si vamos, pero —sonrió apenada.

Seiya las observo detenidamente sin decir nada, de nuevo esa extraña sensación, ¿qué significaba?

— ¿Que ocurre princesa? —preguntó bajándola para que la guiara.

—Es que mi habitación es un desastre —murmuró apenada.

Sonrió divertida— Ah entonces creo que tendremos que poner un poco de orden... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— ¿vamos?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa llevándola a su habitación.

—Ah señora, espero que no le moleste... —dijo sonriendo hacia la madre de Seiya.

—No es ninguna molestia está usted en su casa pase

—Gracias... permiso... —sonrió dedicándole una mirada a Seiya— vamos princesa...

—Siii, abuelita ahora bajaremos a desayunar —subiendo las escaleras jalándola con ella.

Sonrió observando cómo se marchaban hacia la habitación de la niña— Es increíble que se lleven tan bien... ni con Amy se lleva de esa forma

—Si lo es... —aun observando las escaleras por donde se había ido.

— ¿En qué piensas hijo? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—En lo feliz que se ve Hotaru... aun cuando esta es la segunda vez que la ve...

—Bueno quizá sea porque la señorita Serena se muestra muy amable con ella y cariñosa, muy desinhibida...

—Amy también siempre se muestra amable y cariosa con ella y sin embargo nunca la he visto tan contenta o ansiosa como la veo con la señorita Tsukino, que extraña magia encierra... —se quedó callado meditando un poco sin duda una extraña magia la rodeaba tanto que él también había caído bajo su encanto.

—Es una chica encantadora y alegre, quizá eso es lo que le gusta a Hotaru... diría que la señorita Serena es su mejor amiga

—Si tienes razón —metió las manos en los bolsillos— te ayudo con el desayuno

—Vamos... me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, aunque esperaba que vinieras con Amy...

—No es mi día de descanso, suficiente es que la señorita Tsukino haya accedido acompañarme para poder verlas...

—Bueno entonces le agradeceré a la señorita por dejarte venir... pero hijo, te ves desvelado, ¿no descansaste?

—No he dormido mucho, la fiesta termino hasta muy tarde y tuve que vigilar la casa ya que todos los empleados les dieron libres estos días...

—Ay hijo, le diré a esa señorita que te deje dormir, para que descanses...

—No te preocupes mamá... tu sabes que este trabajo es muy demandante...

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que mi niño se enferme... —dijo apretando sus mejillas.

—Auchs —sonrió a su madre abrazándola— mamá ya no soy un niño

—Para mí lo sigues siendo... ¿y si no te cuido yo quien lo hará?

—Nadie me cuida como tu mama —suspiro refugiándose en sus brazos como lo hacía cada que necesitaba consuelo a sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Que ocurre mi pequeño?, algo te preocupa y no me puedes engañar

Sonrió al verse descubierto— Me siento muy extraño...

— ¿Por qué hijo?, ¿qué te ocurre?

Dudo unos instantes— No lo sé, es solo que... es una sensación rara la que me invade aquí —señalo su corazón.

— ¿Crees que sea algo bueno o algo malo? —Preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—No lo sé, me da miedo... —suspiro abrazándola más buscando el confort que sentía en brazos de su madre.

— ¿Y te rendirás? —Preguntó abrazándolo— ¿solo por qué tienes miedo?

No dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos.

— ¿Cuando mi pequeño ha tenido miedo? —Preguntó confortándolo— recuerda hijo, el que no arriesga no gana, mírate pensaste que no podrías mantener a Hotaru...

—Si lo sé, y el precio a pagar es muy alto, no puedo estar con ustedes tanto como quisiera... pero pronto, espero que muy pronto eso cambie

—Hijo eres fuerte... te conozco...

—Porque las tengo a ustedes madre, tú y Hotaru son mi razón de vivir...

—Hijo... —murmuró abrazándolo— también tienes a Amy...

—Sí, también la tengo a ella, la llamare, gracias mamá... sin ti estaría perdido

—Nada de eso hijo, eres fuerte, y siempre tomas las decisiones correctas, este trabajo te ha servido para crecer, así que no te preocupes, ahora iré a preparar el desayuno...

—Mamá gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —beso su mejilla.

—Ah mi pequeño... —sonrió abrazándolo— anda llama a tu novia y luego vas por las niñas para que vengan a desayunar

Sonrió divertido al ver la forma de llamarlas, sin duda Serena era como una niña— Si iré por las niñas

Le sonrió para luego irse a la cocina, sin duda estaba orgullosa de su hijo y de su pequeña nieta, solo esperaba que por fin su muchacho ya sentara cabeza.

Saco el celular sentándose en el sillón marcando a su novia esperando que respondiera.

—Seiya, mi amor... ya me tenías preocupada, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola cariño —sonrió— perdóname estaba trabajando y no pude comunicarme antes contigo

—Está bien amor, ¿cómo estás?, sabes, hoy me tocó trabajar, me hubiera encantado verte

—A mí también, pero de igual forma estoy trabajando, dime ¿cómo van las guardias en el hospital?

—Me temo que me tendré que quedar a doblar turno... ¿cuándo te veré?

—Yo creo que hasta la próxima semana, esta semana se lo dedicare por completo a Hotaru es su cumpleaños, y quiere que la lleve al parque de diversiones

—Entiendo, está bien no te preocupes, ya tengo su regalo, se lo llevare en cuanto pueda...

—Claro, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz —se acomodó mejor en el sillón— extraño verte

—Yo igual, te extraño mucho... sabes, hay un nuevo médico, se ve que es muy amable... estará en el área de pediatría

— ¿En verdad?, entonces será tu colega, ¿trabajaras directamente con él?

—Sí, o eso creo, como acaba de entrar aun no le dicen bien, ¿tu cómo te sientes en el trabajo?

—Bastante ajetreado... ayer casi no dormí mucho

—Ay amor trata de descansar... ¿te tratan bien al menos?

—Sí, la señorita Tsukino es muy amable, aunque un tanto caprichosa pero bueno, solo será esta misión y si obtenemos éxito conseguiré el tan deseado asenso que me permitirá darles una buena vida... Amy...

—Me gusta escucharte así de seguro... —sonrió.

—Me gusta platicar contigo, me siento confortado, gracias por estar a mi lado aun cuando sé que no soy un buen novio...

—Claro que lo eres... ah te tengo que dejar, te quiero, ¿me llamas luego?

—Claro cuídate... nos vemos luego te quiero...

—Te quiero, adiós...

Colgó el teléfono, poniéndose de pie para guardarlo e ir por su hija y Serena para el desayuno, aunque parecía que eso no hacía falta Serena estaba frente a él al pie de las escaleras— ¿Y Hotaru?

—Esta... —suspiró sutil— terminando un dibujo que no quería que viera por eso baje para... ayudar a tu mamá

—El desayuno está casi listo...

Lo miró por un segundo para luego sonreír— Iré por Hotaru entonces... —dio la media vuelta, llevo la mano hacia su pecho sin saber porque le dolía haber escuchado esa conversación, pero era algo a lo que quizá debía acostumbrarse, después de todo ella ahora ocupaba un extraño lugar en la vida de Seiya.

Asintió sin decir nada, lo había escuchado y en cierta forma se sentía mal e incómodo consigo mismo, que demonios estaba pensando al haber sido tan impulsivo y dejarse llevar por el deseo y más aún al segur deseándola, sin duda eso era una locura que ya no podía parar, camino hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.

El desayuno se sirvió y transcurrió de forma tranquila tan solo observaba a su hija conversar con Serena, y a ella respondiendo a su preguntas, no cabía duda que parecían amigas íntimas, él por su parte no dijo mucho hasta finalizar— Mamá estuvo muy rico el desayuno extrañaba tus comidas

—Qué bueno que te gusto hijo, Hotaru me ayudo a preparar algunas cosas...

—Pues creo que las dos cocinan de maravilla... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña— quizá puedas ayudarme a preparar un pastel...

— ¿Un pastel?, siii ¿Cuándo, cuándo?, vamos hacerlo hoy ¿sí?

—Mmm mejor cuando vayas a mi casa ¿sí?, es más tendremos una pequeña fiesta de té ¿quieres?, haremos muchos pastelitos...

— ¿De muchos sabores?

—De muchos sabores... —sonrió al verla tan animada.

—Llevare la muñeca que papá me compre —dijo aún más animada anhelado que llegara ese día.

—Perfecto, entonces preparare todo para nuestra fiesta de té... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

La abrazo acurrucándose junto a ella— Entonces hoy juguemos con mis juguetes y veamos películas ¿sí? —subió su mirada hacia ella muy alegre y feliz.

—Claro que si princesa... —le sonrió besando su frente— por lo pronto que te parece si ayudamos a tu abuelita a limpiar la cocina... ella ya trabajo mucho ahora le toca descansar

—Si abuelita descansa, Serena y yo limpiaremos

—Seiya... ¿puedes llevar a tu mamá a que descanse?, ya vi que va a decir que no, y yo no acepto un no por respuesta...

—Señorita Tsukino usted es nuestra invitada como voy a dejar que haga la limpieza

—Usted ya ha sido muy amable al permitirme acompañarlos en este día así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle a limpiar, además no pasa de que se me rompa una uña... y aun así tiene arreglo

La miro aun no muy convencida— No señorita usted ha hecho más por nosotras al permitir que mi hijo este en casa... por eso le pido de favor que lo deje descansar un poco... no quisiera que enfermara ¿sí?

Volteo a ver a Seiya— No se preocupe, descansara como es debido...

—Con eso me doy por bien servida señorita...

—Sí, no tiene por qué preocuparse, cuidare que este bien, así como él cuida de mí

—Gracias, anda hijo ve a dormir un poco —empujo a Seiya para que se fuera a su habitación— yo cuidare de la señorita Serena

—No te preocupes, no escapare, no me esconderé, estaré con Hotaru ¿te parece?

—Está bien, Hotaru cuida de la señorita ¿sí? —sonrió bostezando.

—Si papi... —sonrió separándose de Serena para besar la mejilla de su papá— te quiero, descansa... —volvió a los brazos de su amiga donde se volvió a acurrucar.

—Yo también hija —sonrió a su pequeña, para encaminarse hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación— nos vemos más tarde

—Descansa... —dijo Serena observándolo un instante volviendo la mirada tierna hacia la pequeña— anda princesa ayudemos entonces a tu abuelita a limpiar... y no me diga que no señora porque me voy a enojar... —dijo bromista.

—Sí que eres obstinada, de acuerdo —sonrió comenzando a limpiar la mesa.

—Soy demasiado testaruda, es mal de familia... —dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie dejando a Hotaru en el piso.

—Si ya lo vi —sonrió a la chica— cuénteme de su vida, ¿qué le gusta hacer en sus tiempos libre?

—Mmm me gusta nadar, leer, y bueno... ir de compras... —dijo sonriendo ayudándole a juntar los platos.

—Que interesante... ¿y tiene novio señorita?

—Ah sí... solo que... ahora estamos disgustados

— ¿Y eso a que se debe?, un disgusto en fechas importantes como estas no es un buen augurio...

— ¿Por qué dice eso?, solo fue una pequeña molestia, aunque... —se quedó un tanto pensativa— ni siquiera me ha llamado hoy

—Navidad es una fecha donde debemos estar en armonía con todas esas personas que queremos, no es bueno estar disgustados... eso es algo que mi esposo siempre decía

—Entiendo, supongo que se le pasara, no es algo en lo que yo pueda hacer mucho

—Recuerde que las relaciones son de dos, no de uno solo señorita —sonrió mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos.

—Dígame Serena por favor... —la observo notando que tenía gestos similares a los de Seiya lo cual la hacía sentirse tranquila— y quizá tenga razón, ¿eso aplica en todo tipo de relaciones entre hombre y mujer verdad?

—No solo en las relaciones de noviazgo, sino en toda clase, entre padres e hijos, amigos, noviazgo, matrimonios... uno siempre debe poner su grano de arena, pero eso no es suficiente la confianza es primordial y que se trabaje hombro con hombro para conseguir las metas deseadas

—Señora, puedo preguntarle algo...

—Claro que si Serena...

—Usted... ¿cómo supo que el hombre con el que se caso era el indicado?, disculpe que le pregunte algo tan personal, pero es que... —desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada— en realidad no tengo a nadie a quien preguntarle este tipo de cosas

Tomo su mano para hacer que se sentara a la mesa— Hotaru porque no vas a ver si tu papá ya se durmió, y que no se haya puesto a escribir

— ¿Y no hago ruido? —Preguntó la niña limpiándose las manitas.

Llevo la mano hacia sus labios para que no le hiciera ruido.

—Shh... —murmuró Hotaru sonriendo, salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de su papá.

Sonrió al verla salir— Cuando encuentras al hombre indicado, deseas compartirlo todo con él tu corazón late con solo mirarlo... es una sensación maravillosa

— ¿Y eso no se puede confundir con... deseo?, ¿es la misma sensación no?

—El deseo es una cosa, pero el amor es otra totalmente diferente y si ambos se juntan es aún mejor

— ¿Y cuando no se desea a la pareja? —preguntó sonrojada.

—Bueno, con el amor llegan muchas cosas... entre ellas el deseo

Respiró profundamente meditando sus palabras— Hubiera deseado que mi madre me explicara lo complicado de las relaciones

—Si son complicadas, cuando quieras puedes venir y platicaremos cuando así lo desees

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió apenada— no quisiera molestarla

—No de ninguna manera será todo un placer tenerla aquí

—Gracias... espero entonces después me acepte una invitación quizá a tomar algún café...

—Claro que si cuando gustes hija

—Bien terminemos de limpiar para poder ir a ver alguna película con Hotaru

—Claro que si hija —sonrió poniéndose pie para reiniciar su labor.

Sonrió aún más al escuchar como la llamaba, algo que sin duda la emociono.

—Iré a ver a Hotaru seguro debe estar molestando a su papá

—Permítame ir por ella... —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—De acuerdo —sonrió mientras limpiaba la cocina.

—Ah... disculpe, ¿cuál es la habitación de Seiya?

—Sube las escaleras es la del fondo la última puerta a la derecha

—Ah gracias... —dijo sonriendo para luego ir en búsqueda de la pequeña, por extraño que pareciera estar en esa situación se sentía tranquila, cómoda, la madre de Seiya era una gran mujer y muy amable y la pequeña la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida, solo quizá el único que no estaba tan a gusto era Seiya, al pensar en lo que había escuchado volvió a sentir aquella molestia en el pecho, pero no quería arruinar ese día con la pequeña así que desecharía esos pensamientos. Al llegar a la habitación la abrió lentamente viendo a Seiya profundamente dormido y Hotaru acostada a su lado solo observándolo— ¿princesa que haces?

—Shhh papi está durmiendo —se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Perdón... —murmuró sonriéndole extendiendo sus manos hacia ella— ¿vamos a ver una película?

Asintió acercándose a su papá besando su mejilla para acomodarle la cobija— Descansa papi

Sonrió al ver la ternura con que la pequeña trataba a su papá, al ver que había terminado se acercó para cargar a la niña— Que linda princesa...

Se abrazó a ella— Papi trabaja mucho

—Sí, tu papá trabaja mucho... —Dijo volteando a verlo admirando lo guapo que se veía así, cerró lentamente la puerta— ¿lo quieres mucho verdad?

—Es el mejor papá del mundo, cuando sea grande trabajare mucho para que él pueda descansar y no tenga de que preocuparse

Sonrió abrazándola— Estoy segura que lo harás... ¿y terminaste el dibujo que me ibas a enseñar?

—Siii vamos a mi recamara ahí lo deje

—Vamos entonces... —sonrió llevándola a la recamara— ¿y ya pensaste que quieres que yo te regale?

—Mmm que sea sorpresa —murmuró emocionada.

—Está bien... —sonrió bajándola al llegar a la habitación— a ver, quiero ver ese dibujo que me prometiste

Corrió hacia su escritorio tomando la hoja para darle el dibujo— Mira este es el dibujo

—Está hermoso princesa... —sonrió al ver lo que había dibujado, se sintió tan conmovida que no dudo en acercarse y besar su frente— gracias mi pequeña, ¿lo puedo conservar?

—Si lo hice para ti —murmuró muy feliz y contenta— papi dice que soy muy buena dibujante

—Eres excelente princesa... —sonrió volviendo a besar su frente— bueno entonces ¿estas lista para ver una divertida película?

—Siiii

—Bien vamos entonces con tu abuelita que ya nos debe estar esperando... —extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Si vamos —tomo su mano— Serena te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti princesa... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano, era como si algo la uniera a esa pequeña y que le impidiera ya estar lejos de ella, quizá era porque era tan tierna e inteligente que le daban ganas de cuidar de ella— preparare la mejor fiesta de té para ti y para mí...

—Una fiesta de té, estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese día —bajo con ella las escaleras, para llegar a la sala— abuelita vamos a ver la película

—Si hija, mira Serena te trajo un pay de los que tanto te gustan, lo comeremos mientras vemos la película...

— ¿En verdad?, gracias Serena —murmuró abrazándola.

—A la próxima lo hare yo... —sonrió abrazándola— se ve delicioso... —se acercó con la pequeña hacia la sala donde tomo asiento— ¿me haces compañía?

Sonrió sentándose junto a ella acurrucándose a su lado.

—Estamos listas para la función... —dijo abrazando a la pequeña hacia ella acariciando su cabello—

Neherenia sonrió admirándolas mientras les ponía la película— Les hare palomitas

—No se moleste señora, con el pay es más que suficiente... mejor acompáñenos...

—Bueno les hare café

—Para mí princesa leche y para mí también por favor...

—Está bien les pondré leche —fue hacia la cocina para servirles leche y ponerles un trozo de pay para que comieran.

—Esa película me gusta mucho... —dijo abrazando más a la pequeña, era como si sintiera que no se cansaría de abrazar a esa pequeña personita.

—La mía también me gusta mucho no me canso de verla —acurrucándose más junto a ella sintiéndose muy feliz de tener una amiga como ella.

La película comenzó, era sin duda un gran día en compañía de esa hermosa familia, no mentía cuando dijo que esa película le gustaba mucho ambas estaban más que divertidas viéndola, algo que le causó gran curiosidad y asombro a Neherenia, mientras veía con ellas la película no dejo de pensar en que algo le preocupaba a su hijo y por ende a ella también.

Habían pasado ya varias horas cuando por fin despertó, después de lavarse la cara y ponerse los zapatos bajo a la sala donde se detuvo, era algo poco peculiar Serena y Hotaru reían divertidas mientras veían aquella película— ¿Se divierten?

Volteo a verlo aun con esa sonrisa— Sí, mucho, ¿nos acompañas?

—Claro —se acercó sentándose en un sillón continuo— ¿A qué hora quiere que nos vayamos señorita?

— ¿Qué tal después de que termine esta película?, la princesa tiene que dormir temprano...

—Claro, mañana tiene clases

— ¿Tan pronto tiene clases? —Preguntó asombrada— vaya creo que estoy perdida en cuestiones de escuela...

—No quiero ir papi... —dijo mirándolo con un puchero.

—Nada de eso señorita tiene que ir a clases y no hay vuelta de hoja

—A ver princesa... —la abrazo haciéndole cosquillas— vas a estudiar mucho porque así los días van a pasar más rápido para que volvamos a vernos ¿sí?

Rio divertida— No cosquillas no —se removió en el sillón muy contenta— está bien iré a la escuela y estudiare mucho

—Así me gusta... —se acercó a hacerle cosquillas con la boca en su estómago.

—Nooo cosquillas no papi, papi sálvame —reía agitándose.

Sonreía divertida jugando con la pequeña ahora dándole besos en el rostro.

Reía entre sus brazos— ¿Serena vendrás más seguido a verme?

—Si princesa... siempre que tu papá quiera... —dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—Entonces vendrás más siempre que le pidas a papi que te traiga

—Mmm si... —sonrió subiendo la mirada hacia Seiya— ¿me traerás?

—Por supuesto... lo hare —murmuró sin dejar de verlas a ambas.

—Entonces vendré siempre que tú lo quieras... —dijo besando su mejilla— bien princesa ya nos divertimos demasiado y necesario que descanses...

—Está bien, me voy a la cama —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— ojala fuera así todos los días —se bajó del sillón para acercarse a su papá abrazándolo— papi descansaste

Serena se quedó mirando a la pequeña, sin saber porque pero esa sola idea le pareció tan dulce que solo la contemplo viendo cómo se despedía de su padre, ese ambiente era tan, familiar y hogareño que no quería alejarse.

—Descansa Hotaru, vendré en pocos días para nuestra cita —la abrazo besando su frente.

—Si papi... —lo abrazo con fuerza dándole otro beso en la mejilla— te quiero mucho papi...

—Y yo a ti princesa, anda ve a dormir ya es bastante tarde

—Está bien papi... —le dio un último beso antes de alejarse sonriéndole a ambos— los quiero... adiós... —dijo subiendo a su habitación.

—Hasta mañana abuelita... —dijo sonriendo.

—Buenas noches Hotaru, descansa

—Bueno señora es hora de que nos marchemos, le prometo que hare que descanse mejor Seiya... —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para acercarse a despedirse.

—Nos vemos mamá, cuídate por cierto casi lo olvidaba —se acercó a su madre sacando su billetera dándole una buena cantidad de dinero quedándose él con muy poco— toma lo de esta semana —se acercó besando su frente.

—Ay hijo... —dijo besando su mejilla— gracias, me dio gusto que vinieran, cuídate mucho por favor hijo

—Lo hare no te preocupes mama nos vemos

—Cuídate hijo y descansa como debe ser... —dijo mirándolo.

—Buenas noches señora y gracias por todo...

—Si mamá tratare de hacerlo nos vemos —camino hacia la puerta abriéndola para dejar salir primero a Serena.

Al salir sintió un poco de frio, o quizá ya lo había sentido desde antes solo que con la pequeña era imposible sentirse mal, camino en silencio hacia el auto.

Se quitó el saco colocándoselo encima para enseguida abrirle la puerta de atrás.

—Gracias... —murmuró al subir, hubiera deseado ir al frente como cuando llegaron, pero ahora debido a la presencia de la madre de Seiya y quizá un poco a su actitud prefirió quedarse atrás.

—No hay de que —murmuró cerrando la puerta para enseguida subir al lado del conductor poniendo el auto en marcha rumbo a su casa— gracias por haber estado hoy con Hotaru... se divirtió mucho

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —dijo recargándose en la ventanilla— yo también me divertí con ella

—Me alegro, creo que dormí demasiado, lo siento...

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas cansado... —dijo viéndolo solo un segundo— creo que ya no podre desvelarte tanto

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Le prometí a tu mamá que haría que descansaras... aunque no estaría mal alguna que otra vez salir a algún antro...

— ¿De antro?

—Si... ¿no te gustaría? —volteo a verlo.

—Te llevare si así lo deseas...

No podía resistir a estar tan seria con él, aprovecho un alto y se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda— ¿Bailarías conmigo? —Murmuró a su oído.

—Yo... no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones

—Pero... ¿te gustaría? —Susurró dándole un pequeño beso entre la mejilla y el cuello.

Se estremeció ligeramente al ver el cambio del semáforo continuo su camino— No lo sé...

— ¿No lo sabes? —Continuo abrazándolo pero dejando que continuara manejando— yo si lo sé, y quiero bailar contigo...

—Pero esas son cosas que no tengo permitidas en cumplimiento de mi deber

—Mmm ¿y si fuéramos un par de días a algún lado?, donde nadie me conozca, me acompañarías pero no como mi guardaespaldas...

—Te acompañaría, pero no lo digo por la gente que te conoce, si no por aquellos quienes quieren hacerte daño... no puedo descuidarme

—Entonces... —recargo la barbilla en su hombro— yo quiero bailar contigo

—No es algo que pueda prometerte

—Pero entonces si quieres bailar conmigo... ¿verdad?

—Si claro —murmuró al ver que ya casi llegaban a la mansión.

—Espera... —dijo acariciando su brazo— detente solo un poco... ¿sí?

— ¿Que sucede?

—Quiero besarte y no me digas que no, hoy me porte bien... —dijo sonriendo cerca de su oído.

— ¿No te basto con todo lo que sucedió anoche? —Murmuró viendo el camino.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que te bese? —preguntó no sabiendo cómo interpretar aquello.

—No es eso... —murmuró observando a todos lados— solo no quiero arriesgarte... a que suceda algo como lo de la vez pasada...

—Solo será un momento... en todo el día no he sentido tus labios, y los extraño...

— ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado caprichosa?

—Si... —sonrió besando su mejilla— tú a cada momento... y me gusta

— ¿Y además exigente? —Se orilló unos instantes— solo si te vas derechito a la cama después de cenar... no has dormido nada y también debes descansar

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá torre hoy? —Preguntó metiéndose entre ambos asientos—

—Exactamente... mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte

—Mmm está bien, hare lo que me pides... auch... se me atoro el pie... —dijo al estar casi con él.

—Ten cuidado... —murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándola.

Ese solo instante basto para que ella se perdiera en sus labios, por fin pudo acomodarse y quedar sentada en sus piernas para poder corresponder a sus labios, los cuales había extrañado y sobre todo que necesitaba para hacerle olvidar lo que aquella llamada le hizo sentir.

La abrazo profundizando sus labios perdiéndose en ellos, ¿qué clase de encantamiento tenían que lo hacían perderse por completo?

Lo abrazo por el cuello jugando con su cabello, jugando con su boca, sintiéndose completamente perdida entre sus brazos, y como esa sensación se desvanecía lentamente gracias a esos besos.

Se separó un poco de ella— Es hora de volver a casa seguro tu hermana debe estarte esperando para cenar

—Si... —murmuró sintiéndose aun flotar por causa de esos besos— gracias...

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió ligeramente— anda regresa a tu lugar —rozó sus labios antes de soltarla.

—Como tú digas... —sonrió limpiando sus labios para evitar dejar rastros de esos besos volviendo en seguida a su lugar con un poco de dificultad dejándose caer en el asiento— listo mi guapo guardaespaldas, vamos a casa

—De acuerdo a casa —murmuró volviendo a encender el auto para conducir a casa.

—Seguramente Haru querrá platicar sobre lo que hice ayer... como ella sabía que estaría con Andrew, no sé si decirle la verdad o mentirle...

— ¿Que estuviste conmigo toda la noche?

—Obviamente no le diría que es lo que estuvimos haciendo... la otra seria decirle que no ha pasado nada con Andrew...

—Bueno creo que tú sabrás que decirle a tu hermana, solo espero que no me corra o peor aún me dé una paliza

Se acercó de nueva cuenta a su asiento— Le diré que me entregue a ti una y otra vez y que fue maravilloso...

—Y después me dará una paliza...

—Solo si yo lo permito... —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Suspiro— Tu hermana me da miedo

—Mi hermana es grandiosa, solo que... cree que tiene la obligación de cuidarme siempre, aunque me sorprendió que me dejara ir con Andrew a su departamento, bueno a dar un paseo...

Hizo una mueca— Bueno pero él es tu novio, sería lo más normal aunque creo que no le agrada mucho

—Sí, lo sé, sé que no le agrada Andrew, pero no hablemos de él... aun no sé qué decirle a mi hermana, puede ser que pase toda la madrugada contigo o con él...

Guardo silencio al entrar en la mansión— Lo que mejor te parezca, sin que afecte nuestro trabajo

Suspiró dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en su lugar— Fue una noche maravillosa Seiya, jamás la olvidare... —sonrió mirándolo al tiempo que se detenía el auto— esperare ansiosa por volver a repetirlo... —sin esperar fue ella quien bajo del auto, porque si lo tenía cerca de nueva cuenta quizá no soportaría no volver a besarlo, prácticamente corrió hacia la casa, tampoco quería escuchar si es que él le decía que no habría una próxima vez.

X-X

Definitivamente había sido la navidad más especial y mágico que pudo imaginar, aun sentía su corazón latir con fuerza cuando pensaba en ese instante en que se entrega a Seiya, y la alegría que sentía de convivir con la pequeña Hotaru. Al llegar al comedor se detuvo pues no estaba su hermana así que opto por ir a buscarla a la biblioteca y nada, el único lugar donde podría estar seria en su recamara aunque eso sería aún más raro.

— ¿Haru? —Toco suavemente a la puerta.

Se movió en su cama estaba a oscuras por completo, abrió los ojos sintiendo su frente ardiendo— Demonios... —murmuró con molestia— ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó abriendo poco a poco la puerta— ¿Haru?

— ¿Qué hora es? —Murmuró sentándose a la cama fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Van a ser las nueve, dijiste que llegara a cenar... —dijo entrando— ¿estabas dormida?

—Si me quede dormida, perdona no hice nada para cenar...

—Está bien no te preocupes, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿o estas muy desvelada?

—Estoy bien... solo descansar es lo único que necesito, no te preocupes Serena... mejor dime ¿cómo te fue?

Sonrió sentándose a su lado— Hotaru estaba feliz de verme, por cierto, le preparare una fiesta de té como la que mamá solía hacernos, ¿recuerdas?, quiero festejarle su cumpleaños

—Suena bien, seguro le encantara

—Si... me divertí mucho con la niña, es hermosa y me regalo un dibujo, ah creo que lo olvide en el auto...

— ¿Un dibujo?, quiero conocerla... se ve que es bastante adorable

—La conocerás, Seiya la traerá, por cierto le dije que estaba bien que la trajera para que se quedara con ella después de su cumpleaños... esa niña es tan adorable que me fascinaría tenerla aquí

—Si está bien no tengo ningún problema con que se quede

—Gracias... —sonrió recostándose a su lado— ya verás que te enamoraras de esa niña, tanto que la quisiera para mí...

— ¿Para ti?, ¿cómo es eso? —Volviendo a recostarse.

—No sé... —sonrió pensando en ella— es tan dulce y tierna, inteligente y hermosa que quisiera tener en un futuro una hija como ella y menos como yo...

—Entiendo una niña linda sin duda

—Si... aunque... dudo llegar a tener una hija como ella... en fin... —bostezo.

—Ya tienes sueño ¿y anoche que hiciste?

— ¿Que hice de qué? —Volvió a bostezar— tengo sueño, no dormí bien

—Por eso mismo dime que sucedió con Andrew

—Ah... con Andrew... —por suerte estaba oscuro así que no podría ver su semblante— pues... pase la noche con él...

— ¿En verdad?, ¿y cómo fue? —Hizo una mueca pero al final había sido decisión de su hermana.

—Fue... —cerró los ojos al recordar cómo había sido ese instante en que comenzaba a surgir la pasión— tan apasionado, tomándose su tiempo para hacerme sentir... maravillosa...

— ¿En verdad?

—Si... me quito los nervios, me consintió, me dejo sentirlo por completo, no puedo negar que si fue doloroso, pero fue tierno conmigo, me cuido... ese momento fue... —suspiró profundamente— increíble...

—Wow... en verdad te quiere —suspiro— menos mal me dejas con un peso menos —sonrió cerrando sus ojos— tengo sueño...

—Está bien hermanita, te dejare descansar, yo también muero de sueño... casi no dormí

—Si se te nota —sonrió ligeramente.

Rio sutil acercándose a besar la mejilla de su hermana— Oye, ¿tienes temperatura?

—No para nada —revolvió su cabello— anda ve a descansar...

— ¿Segura?, si no llamare al médico...

—No te preocupes estoy bien, mañana tengo una junta muy importante

—Mmm bueno está bien... oye Haru... ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo si me necesitas verdad?, si alguna vez quieres que vaya contigo a las empresas o haga algo

—Lo sé... gracias hermanita, te quiero mucho... lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Si... —sonrió poniéndose de pie— hasta mañana hermanita, descansa... —volvió a bostezar camino a la puerta— te quiero mucho...

—Hasta mañana, descansa —la observo salir de su habitación volviendo a recostarse, respirando agitada, lo que menos quería era preocuparla, un pequeño resfriado no la vencería eso no sucedería.

X-X

Despertó en cuanto sonó el despertador, tomó una ducha y se alisto para irse a las oficinas, aun cuando se sentía un tanto mareada, y el cuerpo le dolía por completo. Se mantuvo firme al bajar las escaleras— Buenos días...

—Buenos días... —la saludo Luna— el auto está listo, Darien la espera afuera

—Muchas gracias ¿y mi hermana?

—La está esperando para desayunar...

—Gracias Luna por cierto navidad —sonrió caminando hacia el comedor, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

—Gracias niña, feliz navidad para ti también...

—Buenos días hermanita —murmuró sentándose a la mesa tomando un pan y jugo.

—Hola Haru... —sonrió al escucharla— te esperaba para desayunar, oye... te ves muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?

—Solo tomare jugo o llegare tarde —dando un sorbo al vaso.

— ¿Como que solo jugo?, no, no, nada de eso, desayunaras como se debe... ¿a qué hora es la junta?

—En menos de una hora... apenas tengo tiempo de llegar, no te preocupes desayunare más tarde, ¿comemos juntas? —Se levantó tomando solo un panecillo para el camino.

—Sí, ¿paso por ti a la oficina? —le sonrió al ver que tomaba un panecillo.

—Claro a las tres —dejo el vaso en la mesa sentía sus manos muy temblorosas, para enseguida salir al garaje donde Darien ya la esperaba.

—Buenos días... —saludo al acercarse a ella— ¿a la oficina?

—Sí, tengo una junta... muy importante... —sentía la vista cada vez se le nublaba cada vez mas no evitando desvanecerse.

—Señorita... —rápidamente corrió a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara— ¡Luna! —Grito cargándola en seguida para entrar a la casa.

Al escuchar gritos salió de inmediato— ¿Que sucede?, ¿qué le paso? —murmuró asustada al verla.

—Se desmayó y parece que tiene temperatura... —dijo llevándola hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Haru? —Después de haber escuchado los gritos se asustó por lo que corrió a ver que sucedía— mi hermanita... ¿qué tiene?

—Llamare al médico —murmuró Luna apresurándose.

— ¿Que tiene mi hermana? —Preguntó siguiendo a Darien que la llevaba a su habitación.

—Parece que tiene demasiada temperatura señorita —murmuró preocupado— ¿cuál es su habitación?

—Esta... —corrió para abrir la puerta y dejar que pasara Darien, corriendo para acomodar la cama— con cuidado...

La recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama observándola— Señorita ¿tiene alcohol?, hay que aflojarle la corbata

—En el baño... —dijo inclinándose hacia su hermana para poder quitarle el saco y dejarla más cómoda.

Entro al baño observándolo unos instantes, para enseguida buscar el alcohol y algodón, entregándoselo a su hermana.

—Gracias... ¿cerrarías las ventanas por favor?, no puedo creerlo con fiebre y con las ventanas abiertas como si estuviera haciendo calor... —decía mientras empapaba el algodón con alcohol y se lo acercaba.

Asintió cerrando las ventanas, con el frio que había hecho el día anterior y el baño en la playa, seguramente eso le había hecho daño, y recordándolo bien no la había visto salir para nada de su habitación.

Se movió un poco abriendo sus ojos— ¿Qué hora es? —Murmuró llevando la mano hacia su cabeza.

—Shhh tranquila ya viene el medico... ¿por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal? —dijo mientras la arropaba.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué hago aquí?, debería ir camino a la oficina... —intentando levantarse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Haruka? —Dijo con seriedad— te quedaras en cama y no me digas que no

—No puedo quedarme en cama Serena, esa junta es primordial

—Entonces voy yo pero tú te quedas en cama y ni una palabra más, estás ardiendo en temperatura y no me dijiste nada...

—Pero como piensas ir... Serena es una junta muy importante y un tema muy delicado...

— ¿Crees que no podría manejarlo? —Preguntó un tanto dolida— no soy tonta...

—No eres ninguna tonta Serena, jamás he pensado eso y lo sabes —murmuró sentándose en la cama aunque ese movimiento la había mareado aún más— solo que es un tema del cual no tienes conocimiento y el consejo puede que no lo tome bien

— ¿Entonces que sugieres?, porque simplemente no pienso dejar que salgas de cama hoy... no hasta que te recuperes... —dijo volviendo a recostarla.

—Bien, entonces toma mi carpeta, ahí está la información que necesitas y me llamas cuando estés ahí... —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia un lado resignada a quedarse en cama.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Y no pongas esa cara, y como sé que no te quedaras quieta y estarás como siempre que algo te preocupa descalza caminando de un lado a otro, Darien, le pido que se quede con mi hermana si es necesario amárrela con tal de que se quede acostada

—Como ordene señorita... —murmuró acercándose a la cama— también le puedo sugerir que le traigan un buen desayuno... ya que al parecer no comió ayer...

—Sí, tiene razón... —se acercó a tomar la computadora de su hermana— se breve y dime que debo decir que si y a que debo decir que no...

—Está bien —hizo una mueca al verse descubierta— debes decir que si a procedimiento y no al incremento en los precios de exportación, porque no hay razón alguna para subir nuestros precios, porque eso puede provocar perder al cliente, ¿me marcaras cuando llegues? —murmuró preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes, te llamare si hay algún problema, Darien, se la encargo no la deje hacer nada, el doctor vendrá en seguida, por cierto Haru... —sonrió para tratar de animarla— ¿puedo ir así? —dijo mostrándole sus janes ajustados y blusa con dibujitos de conejos.

Frunció el ceño— De ninguna manera busca algo más formal serena

—Está bien, pero no te enojes, nada de esto hubiera pasado si confesaras al mundo que estabas resfriada... —se acercó besando su mejilla— corajuda, adiós...

Suspiro recostándose, aun preocupada— Lo que me faltaba...

— ¿No confía en ella? —Preguntó Darien tomando una silla para sentarse a lado de la cama.

—Sí, pero sabes que no conoce mucho la empresa y no creo que esta sea la mejor forma, para que comience a conocerla... el consejo pueden ser muy crueles

—¿Y no crees que ya va siendo hora de que se haga responsable?, si quiere ayudarte tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos tarde o temprano, quizá eso le sirva para saber si de verdad quiere quedarse en las empresas o no

—Ya lo sé, pero no tiene mucho conocimiento, no sabe a qué se enfrenta... —presiono sus puños contra la manta— al menos pude haber inducido y preparado para este momento...

—Quizá en verdad ella no tenga madera para ser jefa y tú en el fondo no la ves en una oficina...

—No quiero que pierda esa alegría que la caracteriza, ella puede hacer grandes cosas y definitivamente no la veo en una oficina... —se puso de pie, sintiéndose tambalear sujetándose de la cama.

— ¿A dónde crees que va? —Se acercó a ella volviendo a hacer que se sentara— debes dejarla crecer, que se tope con que no todo en la vida es color de rosa, ¿crees que si el consejo la trata mal se pondrá a llorar delante de todos? solo lo hará si sabe que algo malo te puede pasar

Lo observo unos instantes— ¿Debo dejarla volar no es así? —Desvió la mirada de la de él— aun así no me puedes culpar por estar preocupada... se lo que se siente enfrentarse a ellos por primera vez...

—Posiblemente le duela en un principio como se comporten con ella, pero si se parece en algo a ti lo sabrá afrontar

Ya no dijo nada, le costaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón, por lo que se recostó de nueva cuenta, esperando que todo saliera bien era lo único que de momento podía hacer.

—Sera mejor que descanse... —dijo volviendo a arroparla— ¿no querrás que tu hermana se vaya además de todo preocupada por ti?

Lo observo unos instantes— ¿Es lo único que puedo hacer verdad? —Estornudando— ¿por qué tu no estas enfermo?

—Porque yo no duermo con las ventanas abiertas, y menos en invierno...

—Hacia demasiado calor...

—Tenías temperatura, es normal que tuvieras calor, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Aún tengo calor... —murmuró destapándose un poco.

Sonrió al detenerse frente a una pequeña cómoda observando algunas fotografías— ¿Es la Señorita Serena de bebé?

—No —desvió su mirada sonrojada.

— ¿Eres tú? —preguntó volteando a verla.

—Sí, bueno en la mayoría en otras estoy con serena...

—Esta es linda... —dijo tomando con cuidado un marco donde se veía ella y una pequeña bebé ambas riendo— ¿cuantos años tenías aquí?, se ven tiernas

—Siete años —murmuró observándolo detenidamente, quizás estaba delirando, porque lo miraba demasiado atractivo, cerro sus ojos ocultando su cabeza bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Y que se supone que hacías con la señorita Serena? —Preguntó mirando un tanto divertido el semblante de la niña mayor.

—Yo... pues, protegiéndola, de un cangrejo

Volteo a verla sonriendo— ¿Los cangrejos son peligroso?

—Uno me mordió, no iba dejar que la mordieran también era demasiado pequeña —se destapo un poco observándolo— no te burles

—No me burlo... —sonrió dejando la fotografía— ¿y ella siempre acostumbra a meterse en problemas?, vamos, acercarse tanto a un cangrejo... —dijo de forma metafórica.

—Es demasiado curiosa quería saber que se sentía acariciar un cangrejo... —suspiro— creo que nunca se cansara de saber las cosas por ella misma, eso es lo que nos diferencia...

—Y tú nunca te cansaras de tratar de protegerla de todo, ¿verdad?

Tomo una almohada arrojándosela— Lo dices como si fuera tan malo...

La atrapo sin dificultad— No es malo, solo que si es muy curiosa por más que trates de protegerla no evitaras que de pronto un cangrejo la muerda...

— ¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?

—Que dejes que la muerdan porque así se habrá quitado la tentación y si sufre entonces tu solo la abrazaras y consolaras para que esté lista para su siguiente aventura...

Suspiro observando por la ventana— Será difícil no querer protegerla, hace mucho calor abre un poco la ventana y no te muevas tanto, me mareas...

—Está bien, dejare que te descobijes un poco pero nada más, nada de ventanas abiertas y será mejor que descanses, si llama tu hermana te informare

No tardo en quitarse las cobijas de encima recostándose— Tengo hambre...

—Iré a ver si ya está tu desayuno... —dijo caminando hacia la puerta deteniéndose de golpe volteando a verla— ah muy astuta, pero no señorita, usted se quedara acostada hasta que venga el médico y hasta que venga Luna con el desayuno...

Suspiro haciendo una mueca— No puedo quedarme todo el día en cama

—Sí, si puedes... con un día que lo hagas no pasara nada —se acercó hasta un lado de la cama.

—Siento que la cama se mueve...

—Es la fiebre... —camino hasta la ventana observando como salía Serena, pero algo llamo su atención, algo más allá de su aspecto y eso era la mirada de su primo y ese pequeño y breve momento antes de subir al auto— ya se va tu hermana...

— ¿Cómo va vestida?, ¿va bien?, llegara tarde...

—Creo que va bien... no deja de ser la señorita Serena pero se ve más formal... —volteo a verla por suerte había sido él y no alguien más quien viera ese instante— llegara tarde, pero creo que ahora tiene justificación

—Espero que todo salga bien —se recostó de nueva cuenta mirando el techo.

—Confía en ella... —dijo volviendo a sentarse— ahora solo queda esperar su llamada...

—Si —respiro profundamente— solo esperar —sonrió observándolo unos instantes— debo estar demasiado mal ¿no es así?

—Para nada, tienes un adorable rojo en las mejillas además son ordenes de tu hermana que permanecieras en cama y yo me encargare de que la obedezcas...

Hizo una mueca— ¿Adorable?, yo no soy adorable nunca lo he sido —cerro sus ojos— aún no sé por qué de pronto… —no termino de hablar quedándose dormida.

—Vaya, que rápido se durmió... —sonrió divertido observándola, claro que era adorable, solo cuando menos se lo proponía, por lo general siempre era seria y fría, pero en ese instante se veía encantadora, volvió la mirada hacia aquella fotografía que había llamado su atención, no debía tener más de unos catorce años y lucía un hermoso cabello largo, tanto como el de su hermana, y una sonrisa tan coqueta que nunca imagino, si ellas dos eran más similares de lo que imaginaba, quizá por ese motivo protegía a su hermana de todo, tal vez para que no sufriera algo que para ella había sido el detonante de su cambio.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas y todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo más, sinceramente estoy un poco entre triste y preocupada, ya no sé si les está gustando o no, cada capítulo tiene menos reviews y no es que sean tan importantes, pero de cierta forma hace pensar que o la historia ya no les está gustando o definitivamente ya hemos perdido el toque, en fin, pero para las que nos siguen leyendo no se preocupen, no pienso dejar de publicar, gracias por seguir leyendo y acompañándonos en esta historia, ya saben cualquier queja o duda estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Excelente inicio de semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 9**

Luna le había pedido que preparara el auto ya que saldrían aunque aún no sabía a donde, se sorprendió cuando la vio salir un tanto formal para su estilo acercándose a ella— Se...señorita... ¿a dónde iremos? —murmuró sin despegar la mirada de ella.

—A la oficina... —le sonrió sutil— hoy me toca hacer de dueña...

— ¿Y eso a que se debe si se puede saber? —abrió la puerta del auto trasera.

—Haru no se siente bien y alguien tiene que estar en una junta, así que voy yo en su representación... —volteo a verlo antes de subir— no me dejaras en ningún momento ¿verdad?

—No para nada señorita, estaré a su lado

Sonrió mirándolo fijamente— Gracias... bueno vamos se nos hace tarde y Haru me mata si se entera...

Asintió dedicándole una ligera sonrisa— Vamos señorita, suba al auto...

Subió al auto de prisa, se sentía tan extraña vestida con tanta formalidad pero bueno quizá era tiempo de comenzar a experimentar el trabajar en la empresa, al subir saco algunas hojas de la carpeta comenzando a leerlas, al menos debía saber de qué se trataría esa tan importante junta.

Subió al auto observándola de reojo, tan seria y concentrada mientras leía aquellas hojas, algo poco común en ella, pero sin duda algo que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

Cerró los ojos repasando mentalmente aquellos párrafos que Haruka había subrayado, aunque no entendía mucho sobre el tema pero sabía que si su hermana los marcó era por algo, aunque por lo general era segura de sí misma en ese instante sentía revuelto el estómago y los nervios a flor de piel.

—Respira profundo —murmuró mientras conducía— piensa que compraras ropa debes ver que propuesto u opinión es la que mejor conviene a la empresa...

Abrió los ojos mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa— ¿De compras?, entonces posiblemente vayamos a la quiebra

—Sí pero no compras algo que no te quede o que no te guste compras cosas que te hacen lucir hermosa y te hacen brillar

Se sonrojo sonriendo sutil— ¿Crees que lo hare bien?, estoy muy nerviosa, Haru nunca me ha querido traer y no sé cómo comportarme o que debo hacer...

—Sin duda sabrás hacerlo bien, solo debes guardar compostura y seriedad, hacerte escuchar y para eso tu eres experta —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió aún más sonrojada— Te podría besar ahora mismo pero uno estas conduciendo y dos no quiero que te vean con el rojo de mi labial en tus labios...

—Entonces esperare hasta la noche, en la torre...

Desvió la mirada hacia sus documentos volviendo a comenzar a leerlos— Es una cita...

Asintió sin decir nada, mientras seguía conduciendo.

Aun pese a que Seiya creía que lo haría bien se sentía aun nerviosa, a algunos de los socios ya los conocía pero no a todos los cuales no sabía que actitud tendrían para ella, mientras siguió estudiando aquellos papeles, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraban a las puertas de un alto e imponente edificio, respiró profundamente y espero a que Seiya abriera la puerta para bajar, debía demostrar que además de todo era una digna hija de sus padres— No te separes de mi por favor...

—Como ordene señorita —murmuró ayudándola a bajar, para segura dos pasos detrás de ella.

Camino un tanto seria, más bien nerviosa y sentía que se maneaba con esa falda entubada y los tacones de los cuales solo escuchaba el ruido al caminar, Haruka le dijo que fuera formal mas no que fuera aburrida, camino hasta la sala de juntas, o donde recordaba le había dicho Haruka una vez que había ido por ella para cenar juntas, respiró profundamente abriendo la puerta— Buenos días... —saludo sonriendo amable a los presentes.

—Buenos días —los presentes la observaron, uno de ellos Rubeus se puso de pie al verla— ¿y la señorita Haruka?

—Me temo que no podrá presentarse, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente pero estoy aquí en su representación... lamento la demora, podemos comenzar con la junta

—Si claro, aunque sugiero que esto se posponga... no creo que alguien que solo está acostumbrada a ir de compras y verse bien pueda dirigir una junta de tanta importancia

Se detuvo antes de tomar asiento en el lugar principal de la mesa de juntas— No tiene idea de lo bien que la paso de compras, la próxima vez que vaya le comprare un pequeño obsequio, porque ese saco esta espantoso, ¿ahora podemos comenzar?

—Sea bienvenida señorita Tsukino —un apuesto hombre de cabello plateado y traje pulcro se puso de pie ayudándola con silla— espero que el inconveniente de la señorita Haruka no sea muy grave

—Gracias... —sonrió amable a aquel caballero que recordaba haber visto alguna vez— solo necesitara un poco de reposo, gracias por preocuparse por ella...

—Menos mal, bueno entonces comencemos —le entrego una carpeta.

Seiya que había entrado se paró aun lado de ella observando a los presentes, quizás podría ser su oportunidad para sacar un poco de la información que necesitaban.

—Tuve acceso al informe que mi hermana había hecho con anterioridad, creo que sus puntos son claros no aumentara el costo de exportación y de ahí debe partir la nueva forma de tratar las exportaciones... —Dijo Serena tratando de poner atención a las hojas de la carpeta, demasiadas cifras, graficas, sin duda todo lo que Haruka había escrito era mucho más simplificado.

—Pero los costos deben aumentar... debido a que cada vez hay mayores impuestos que pagar en ciertos países...

—Señor Rubeus, usted lo ha dicho en ciertos países, ¿entonces porque subir el costo de exportación en general?

—De esa forma podremos solventar los gastos que dichas exportaciones generan

—Entonces algo estamos haciendo mal como para que los menos exportadores tenga que estar pagando por las exportaciones de grandes empresas...

— ¿Bien entonces que puede sugerir alguien que no conoce el negocio?

Respiró profundamente, quizá había hablado de mas, se suponía que ella solo debería decir que no y era todo y ahora de pronto se encontraba con verdaderos problemas empresariales a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada— Yo... —murmuró nerviosa— quizá...

Sonrió de lado— Lo ve, no sabe de lo que está hablando... debería ver las cifras y seguro podría reconsiderar

—Tal vez no he visto las cifras como usted dice, pero... confió ciegamente en lo que opina mi hermana y ella está en contra y yo como accionista también estoy en contra...

—Bueno señorita... esa es la opinión de su hermana, pero sin duda nos interesa también la suya propia —Comento el hombre que tan elegantemente se había dirigido a ella.

— ¿La mía? —Murmuró confundida volteando a verlo— es que yo...

—Claro, ¿díganos qué opina? —dijo con una sonrisa Rubeus.

Lo miró por un segundo bajando la mirada— Si alguien debería pagar más impuestos serian aquellos que exportan en demasiada cantidad, no así los pequeños exportadores...

— ¿Quiere decir que somos nosotros quienes debemos pagar más impuestos?

—Es posible... —murmuró no muy segura.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué fundamentos tiene señorita?

Se quedó callada sintiendo como todas las miradas estaban en ella— Ninguno...

—Lo ven caballeros, las mujeres no sirven más que para gastar nuestras billeteras haciendo compras absurdas, sin pensar en nada más que en verse bien

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, jamás se había sentido como en ese instante, llena de impotencia y coraje, ahora entendía porque su hermana al hablar de aquellos hombres lo hacía con cierta molestia— Retráctese...

—Eso es lo que pienso y usted es la prueba más clara de mi punto de vista

Seiya observaba con detenimiento a ese hombre, había algo en él y no solo era la forma tan despectiva con la que se dirigía a Serena, disimuladamente poso su mano sobre su hombro dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera.

—Tal vez lo sea... pero ¿qué me dice de mi hermana Haruka?, le apuesto que en cuanto usted la ve comienza a temblar de miedo, tal vez yo no sea la chica más inteligente, pero usted no tiene ni un gramo de respecto...

—Su hermana se cree mucho por ser la accionista mayoritaria... además que es poco usual muy poco femenina, y demasiado arriesgada

—Y gracias a sus arriesgadas decisiones llenas de valor usted tiene el dinero suficiente en su cartera como para mantener los gastos absurdos que seguramente hace su esposa, a la cual por cierto compadezco... —lo miró fijamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento el coraje le haría pasar una vergüenza en público.

—Como se atreve —frunció el ceño molesto. 

—Bien... —Interrumpió el apuesto caballero sentado a la derecha de Serena— creo que no hay más que hablar, respetaremos la decisión de la señorita Haruka puesto que no hay argumentos suficientes para hacer lo contrario, señorita Serena muchas gracias por su colaboración —murmuró tomando su mano besándola.

Estaba tan molesta con aquel hombre que cuando menos sintió aquel otro caballero besaba su mano haciéndola sonrojar— Si... yo, no fue nada... —dijo sintiéndose extraña.

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno eso es todo por ahora la reunión ha terminado, Señorita Tsukino si gusta la puedo guiar para que conozca las instalaciones

Lo miró por un instante, pensando en ¿dónde lo había conocido o siquiera si lo había conocido?— Quizá solo un pequeño recorrido, quisiera volver con mi hermana pronto...

—Claro venga por aquí —coloco su brazo para que lo tomara— la última vez que la vi aún era muy pequeña... ha crecido bastante y sin duda se ha puesto aún más hermosa

—Gracias... —dijo sonrojada tomando su brazo— sinceramente no lo recuerdo...

—Lo sé, por cierto espero que esta vez su guardaespaldas sea lo que necesita... me han dicho que el ultimo no tardo en desertar y que nunca le agrado

Sonrió al pensar en que Seiya era justo lo que necesitaba— Si, es perfecto... digo, es... perfecto en su trabajo y ya me ha protegido en algunas ocasiones...

—Me alegra mucho señorita, sé que es de los mejores en su trabajo, me recomendaron a esos chicos en la agencia

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió volteando a verlo— entonces debo agradecerle que los hayan contratado

Sonrió admirándola— Mire por aquí están las oficinas principales

—Si... alguna vez he venido por mi hermana, pero solo llego a su oficina y nos vamos... ¿usted tiene oficina aquí?

—Claro mi oficina es esa de ahí —señalo una no muy lejos de la de Haruka— soy el contralor

—Ah... supongo que es un puesto importante... —dijo continuando con su recorrido.

—Claro que lo es podría decirse que soy la mano derecha de la señorita Haruka

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó sorprendida— no sabía que mi hermana tuviera alguien de tanta confianza...

—Bueno... alguien debe ver y controlar los gastos de la empresa y esa es mi función

— ¿Eso incluye los gastos de mi familia?

—Así es señorita... Serena, en verdad me complace ver lo hermosa que se ha puesto

Bajo la mirada sonrojada— Gracias, ¿señor...?

—Diamante Black

—Cierto, señor Black, ya lo recuerdo... creo que no me porte muy bien la última vez que lo vi, lo lamento y lamento que tenga que ver mis exorbitantes cuentas...

—No se preocupe, es parte de mi trabajo —sonrió con galantería. 

Seiya que los observaba frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como la miraban en aquella oficina en especial ese hombre que había sido quien los había contratado— Señorita Serena... su hermana debe estar esperando tenemos que irnos...

—Ah sí es verdad, me tengo que marchar señor Black me dio gusto saludarlo y gracias por ayudarme en la junta...

—Que lastima que tenga que irse tan pronto, espero que la próxima vez acepte una invitación a comer

Asintió extendiendo su mano— Por supuesto, quizá me dé un tip para mi futuro en las empresas...

—Será un placer asesorarla —tomo su mano besándola.

Sonrió algo apenada retirando lentamente la mano— Gracias por todo y que pase un agradable día... podemos irnos Seiya...

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido con molestia, esperando que caminara delante de él— Con su permiso señor Black...

—Adelante señor Kou... —dijo prestando más atención a la rubia que se alejaba. 

Sonrió a las personas que la veían, quizá después de todo no había salido tan mal la entrevista, aunque sentía molestia con aquel individuo.

Al llegar al auto abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera sin decirle nada.

Subió un tanto extrañada de su seriedad, espero a que subiera para preguntar que ocurría— ¿Estas bien?

Encendió el auto saliendo de ese lugar— Si lo estoy...

—Pareces enojado... —murmuró recargándose en el respaldo— ah olvide llamar a Haru, bueno mejor me espero hasta llegar para contarle todo, espero que haya descansado apropiadamente

—Seguramente Darien se hizo cargo de que así fuera...

—Eso espero... —suspiró mirando por la ventanilla— no sé cómo mi hermana soporta a esos accionistas...

— ¿Ya los conocías?

—Mmm a algunos los conocí en alguna ocasión y creo que estuvieron en el funeral de mis padres... había olvidado que el señor Black estuvo presente y no me porte muy bien

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucedió?

—Era una niña y yo solo quería estar con Haruka, fue en ya estando en la casa, tenían que hablar con ella y yo interrumpí e hice un berrinche porque no me dejaban estar a su lado... pise al Señor Black para que me soltara...

Sonrió ligeramente— Definitivamente caprichosa... sin duda no habrá poder alguno que se oponga ante ti...

Sonrió acercándose a él— ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué estabas tan serio?

—Yo no estaba serio, no sé de qué estás hablando —murmuró viendo el camino.

—Claro que estabas serio... —se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar suavemente su mejilla— dime... anda, ¿por qué estabas serio?

—Te pido que no me distraigas mientras manejo —sintió su piel erizarse ante ese acercamiento.

—Ves, sigues serio y enojado... —dijo dejándose caer en el asiento— aun así gracias por apoyarme...

—Yo no hice nada, solo fuiste tú, dejaste en ridículo a ese hombre... ¿qué tanto sabes de él?

—Mmm nada en realidad, alguna vez me conto mi hermana que es demasiado grosero y que siempre le lleva la contra... y eso que me falto decirle que de ahí mismo mantenía a su amante...

— ¿Crees que tenga amante?, ¿cómo se llama?

—Mmm no tengo idea, creo que un día me dijo Haru, pero la verdad no le puse atención... —dijo mirando por la ventanilla— y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad... —murmuró un tanto pensativo.

—Ah... supongo que el señor Black debe saberlo, fue muy amable al ayudarme

—Si demasiado amable diría yo...

—Y muy caballeroso...

Hizo una mueca sin decir nada.

—No recordaba que fuera tan atractivo, bueno cuando deje de verlo yo era una niña... —dijo aun viendo por el cristal— la vez del pisotón fue la última vez que lo vi, ya no lo recordaba

—Así que atractivo…

—Sí, digo debe tener mmm como unos cuarenta y se ve muy bien...

—Uy si bastante bien

Volteo a verlo sonriendo ligeramente— Quizá acepte su invitación a comer...

Frunció mas el ceño— Si seguro a comer —murmuró aun con mayor molestia.

Lo miró un segundo ocultando una sonrisa— Mejor aún le sugeriré la comida en su casa... o algún lugar intimo...

La miro por el retrovisor— ¿Te estas burlando no es así?

Aprovecho ese instante del semáforo para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios— Si, me burlo porque ya me di cuenta que estas celoso y que te ves tan atractivo así que me gustas mas

— ¿Celoso yo?, ¿quien lo ha dicho?

— ¿Entonces no estas celoso? —Preguntó mirándolo así de lado como estaba— entonces está bien que acepte su invitación ¿verdad?

—No es algo que me incumba...

Respiró profundamente volviendo a dejarse caer en el asiento, pensó que al menos le era importante aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no era así, eso le dolía más que el hecho de que la hubieran tratado mal en la junta, de su bolso saco sus lentes oscuros para que no viera en sus ojos las lágrimas que ese instante le produjo.

La miro de reojo, notaba ese semblante pero ya no dijo anda había descubierto algo importante que les ayudarían sin duda alguna.

El camino fue un tanto serio para ella, él parecía demasiado pensativo y ya no quiso decir nada, al llegar a casa tan solo le agradeció haberla apoyado y que lo vería mas tarde en la torre para alejarse e ir a ver a su hermana, aunque aquella sensación de decepción no se le quitaba, él parecía no estar afectado porque alguien más coqueteara con ella, claro que lo había notado pero después de todo no había mucho que decir. 

—Buenas tardes... —dijo al llegar a la recamara.

— ¿Cómo te fue?, esperaba tu llamada —al verla entrar sin esperar más se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

—Lo siento, llegue tarde pero... creo que nos fue bien, respetaron tu decisión

—Menos mal —suspiro aliviada— pero ¿cómo te fue?, ¿qué dijeron?

—Mmm pues el tipo ese, el tal Rubeus, se puso un tanto intenso, pero al final respetaron la decisión

—Era de esperarse —murmuró paseándose por la habitación— ese hombre siempre me lleva la contraria... uno de estos días me va sacar de quicio...

—Pues hoy creo que lo deje callado o quizá se desquite después

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Fijo su mirada en ella preocupada.

—Pues... me dijo que las mujeres como yo solo servimos para gastar dinero y me hizo enojar

Hizo una mueca regresando a la cama, sin decir nada, años atrás había tenido enfrentamientos similares y aun de vez en cuando solía tenerlos porque el simplemente no la apoyaba y sabía que eso no sucedería— Se desquitara Serena, quiero que tengas cuidado, ese hombre es de armas a tomar

—Quizá, pero no le tengo miedo, pero sabes, el señor Black me apoyo y me mostro las oficinas, jamás hablas de él pensé que ya no estaba en la empresa

—No hay nada relevante que hablar del señor Black... así como apoyo a nuestro padre me apoya... eso es todo

—Ah... —la siguió hasta la cama acostándose a su lado— ya no lo recordaba, es un hombre muy atractivo

— ¿Atractivo?, yo no lo veo así... es inteligente y un buen hombre, si aún esta es por el cariño que le tenía a nuestro padre y porque nos aprecia eso es todo, además recuerda que lo pisaste hace años y fuiste muy grosera con él

—Lo sé... —sonrió abrazándola— ya me disculpe con él pero si es muy atractivo, dijo que con gusto me asesoraría en cuestiones de la empresa... 

—Bueno creo que las dejare solas, descanse señorita Haruka... estaré abajo por si se les ofrece cualquier cosa... —dijo Darien observándolas, juntas lucían tan distintas lo cual le intrigaba.

Se sonrojó apenada— Disculpe, olvide que estaba aquí... muchas gracias...

—No tiene de que preocuparse, permiso... —le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. 

—Gracias por cuidarla... —dijo Serena volviendo a recostarse junto a su hermana.

Se recostó al verlo salir suspirando.

—Bueno entonces quedamos en que el señor Black es atractivo y que me invito a comer... —dijo cerrando los ojos pensando en cómo aquello no le había importado a Seiya.

—Serena, ten cuidado, es un hombre que te dobla la edad y será lo que quieras dentro de la empresa, pero podría ser nuestro padre recuérdalo bien... no es un muchachito como tu novio o esos muchachos con los que has llegado a salir

—No tienes por qué decirme eso, que me invite o que acepte ir a comer con él no significa que quiera algo conmigo o yo con él... solo digo que es atractivo y nada más

—Que te invite a comer no es normal en él, Serena no todos los hombres son lo que aparentan...

—Tampoco creo que me quiera conquistar, vamos Haru, es un hombre adulto no se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo, como dices podría ser mi padre, no creo que quiera terminar de criarme, además fue solo una invitación... —dijo suspirando.

Hizo una mueca— Solo ten cuidado... ¿sí?, y de preferencia no salgas con él...

Subió la mirada— ¿Que me podría pasar con Seiya a mi lado?

—Tienes razón —sonrió más tranquila.

—Ves... una comida no me hará daño, además me gustaría que me asesorara...

—Está bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda y obviamente la asesoría será en la empresa

Sonrió asintiendo— Si... ¿me dejas dormir contigo?

—De acuerdo pero si te contagio no me culpes —se acomodó en la cama— me duele la cabeza...

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Murmuró abrazándola.

—Si mejor que esta mañana... ya vino el doctor y me inyecto —hizo una mueca— pero es la única forma de que pueda estar mejor para mañana y presentarme en la oficina

—Pero si no entonces tendrás que quedarte a descansar... —dijo acomodándose— te quiero hermanita y no quiero que nada te pase

—Nada me pasara —sonrió abrazándola— te quiero Serena...

—Y yo a ti hermanita... —murmuró suspirando sutil quizá dormir un par de horas le serviría para descansa y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

X-X

—Hola... —dijo al llegar cerca de él— ¿cómo te fue en la visita a la empresa?

—Hola —murmuró aun limpiando el auto— bien, creo que ya sé a quién debemos investigar...

— ¿Rubeus? —Preguntó recargándose en la pared.

—También sospechas de él ¿verdad?

—Si... tiene una forma de ser que bueno, dan ganas de golpearlo, pensé que solo eran ideas mías...

—No solo es eso... estaba muy insistente incluso insulto a la señorita Serena y a la señorita Haruka...

—Solicitare que lo investiguen... —dijo suspirando— ¿qué más viste?

—Aquel hombre el señor Black quien nos contrató, quizás también debamos investigarlo...

— ¿El señor Black? —Preguntó extrañado— ¿y a él por qué?, bueno si es un tanto misterioso pero... bueno quizá tengas razón, pero recuerdo que te agrado cuando lo conocimos...

—Si me agrado, pero es mejor salir de sospechas... recuerda no todo es lo que parece...

—Eso es cierto... espero que no tenga nada que ver tus sospechas con que a tu cerezo le pareció atractivo...

Enarco una ceja confundido— ¿De que estas hablando?

Lo miró fijamente— Dime Seiya... ¿ha pasado algo más entre ustedes?

— ¿Es que nada se te escapa? —frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

—Lo sabía... ¿qué paso? —Preguntó acercándose para poder hablar un poco más en secreto.

—Eres demasiado perspicaz... ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Mmm por la mañana, los vi cuando se iban, digamos que vi una mirada distinta en ella... ¿te reconciliaste con ella?

—Algo parecido, en año nuevo...

— ¿Que paso? —Preguntó aún más interesado.

Miro hacia todos lados recargándose en el auto— Eres demasiado curioso...

—No puedes culparme... te recuerdo que eres el que dijo que ninguna chiquilla llamaba tu atención

—Si ya se lo que dije... —se rasco la cabeza— no sé qué me pasa con ella, es... en ocasiones insoportable y berrinchuda, es demasiado caprichosa y creo que ahora soy uno de sus caprichos... pero es fuerte y valiente y no le teme a nada...

— ¿Y no me digas que ya tiene más que tu atención? —lo miró con mas curiosidad, pocas veces había visto a su primo así ni siquiera cuando había comenzado a andar con Amy.

— ¿Algo más como qué?

—No sé, tu dímelo, vamos Seiya, esa chiquilla logro lo que otras chicas no había podido, si ya la besaste una vez es porque en verdad te gusta

Desvió su mirada, un tanto pensativo— Si, me gusta...

—Y eso que es una chiquilla caprichosa y berrinchuda, ¿en serio que te gusta de ella?

—Eso aparenta ser o es en general, pero... en el fondo se siente sola y solo busca alguien que la quiera y la comprenda, esconde su soledad detrás de esa mascara de niña caprichosa...

—Y ha buscado ese refugio en ti... ¿no es así?

—Eso parece y yo... por alguna extraña razón no puedo negarme a brindarle esa protección y ese calor que tanto busca...

—Ten cuidado Seiya, ¿no habías dicho que te mantendrías distante con ella?, ¿ahora como están?

—Si lo sé y ella sabe que necesito este trabajo para mantener a Hotaru y a mi madre, eso también es extraño, pareciera como si fuera parte de la familia, me siento un tanto confundido con respecto a ella... pero no puedo alejarme Darien

—Quizá es por lo que dices, que se siente sola y con tu familia se siente bien, su hermana la quiere y la protege pero a veces eso no es suficiente más cuando todo este tiempo han estado solas las dos, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?, ella tiene novio y tu también tienes una pareja

—Ya lo sé y ella dice que quiere ser mi amiga especial... no le importa nada más que poder disfrutar esos instantes, yo intente negarme pero no pude, al ver su rostro no puedo hacerlo por el contrario...sé que está mal que no es correcto y que lo mejor sería pedir mi cambio pero eso arruinaría todo por lo que hemos trabajado

— ¿Tu amiga especial?, Seiya... ¿ella... quiere todo contigo? —preguntó confundido—

Suspiro— La veré esta noche en la torre...

— ¿La torre?, ¿qué es eso de la torre?

—Así llama ella al almacén, dijo que ese lugar Haruka lo mando a remodelar para ella cuando era niña... era su refugio...

—Un lugar privado... vaya, esa chica sí que está perdida por ti, ¿pues qué le das?

—Obviamente lo que su novio no le da

Sonrió divertido al escucharlo— Vaya que modesto saliste, pues no en la fiesta de la empresa se fueron juntos, un momento... —lo miró fijamente— esa noche no la paso con su novio, ¿la paso contigo? —preguntó sorprendido

—Te tardaste investigador Chiba...

Lo miró sorprendido— Así que la princesita no es tan princesita... no pues sí que no te puedes resistir a ella y sus caprichos... ¿y qué tal?

—Fue su primera vez... —murmuró al recordar lo ocurrido esa noche.

— ¿Qué? —Eso sin duda lo sorprendió aún más— pero... parecía que, bueno, ella y su novio, digo las veces que los hemos visto ha sido algo... intenso, entonces mi primito disfruto de la pureza de la princesa Tsukino

—Sí, yo también así lo creí hasta que la sentí, y en verdad me sorprendió mucho... ¿y tú donde te metiste toda esa noche?

—Lleve a la señorita Haruka a distraerse, y yo sin saber que te estaba dando tiempo para estar con tu cerezo... —sonrió divertido.

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno... no me queda nada más que ser cuidadoso porque solo te diré que ella es mi adicción...

—Solo cuídate, porque ya sabes cómo terminan las adicciones... por cierto, ¿ya te dije que opina que el señor Black es atractivo? —sonrió un tanto burlista.

Frunció el ceño con molestia— Si parecía embelesada con él, pero fue divertido la forma en que dejo callado a ese sujeto Rubeus…

— ¿Así que lo puso en su lugar?, que bueno, ese tipo me cae mal es un misógino...

—Sí, temí por un momento porque le hicieron demasiadas preguntas, pero la forma en que lo calló me pareció muy graciosa, creo que todos los presentes tuvieron que aguatarse la risa incluyéndome

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió divertido— no lo puedo imaginar, pensé que se pondría a llorar

—Por el contrario, se mostró fuerte y decidida... —murmuró con admiración— dispuesta a no dejarse menospreciar por ese sujeto

—No lo hubiera pensado de ella, me da gusto, al menos sabrá lo que es enfrentarse a una empresa...

—Sí y tal parece que eso la ha motivado... le pidió al señor Black que la asesorara...

— ¿Y eso no te pondrá celoso? —Sonrió divertido— ay Seiya en que enredos te metes...

—Ya ni me digas, además no puedo reprocharle nada porque no hay nada serio, vamos a comer ya me dio hambre

—Si yo también muero de hambre... —dijo golpeando suavemente el hombro de su primo— pues mucha suerte en tu cita en la famosa torre...

—Sí, espero que me cubras cualquier cosa que suceda...

—Por supuesto... —dijo apoyándolo, después de todo el trabajo dependía de ambos y debían por sobre todas las cosas trabajar en equipo.

X-X

En general ese día había sido muy tranquilo no habían salido de la casa después de eso, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba con ansiedad que llegara la noche para poder asistir a esa cita, se sentía hasta cierto punto emocionado, respiraba dando vueltas en el almacén, quizás lo había olvidado y no asistiría a su cita, miro una vez más su reloj era casi media noche, quizás lo mejor sería volver a su habitación y descansar, o quizá solo esperaría un poco más.

Tras asegurarse de que su hermana cenara y de que terminaran de ver una película se disculpó con que tenía demasiado sueño y deseaba descansar, al llegar a su habitación se cambió por un pants y una camiseta para salir rápidamente hacia la torre, donde esperaba que él aun estuviera, se escabullo con cautela de la casa para llegar hasta el almacén donde entro notando una tenue luz, su corazón se aceleró ante la sola idea de verlo— Hola... —murmuró al llegar.

Se puso de pie observándola, se acercando a ella abrazándola hacia él— Creí que me dejarías plantado...

Sin duda le sorprendió ese acto, pero se sintió tan confortada que no dudo en abrazarlo— Lamento la demora... Haru no me quería dejar ir, pensé que ya no estarías

—Estaba a punto de irme —se separó un poco ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

Eso había sido lo mejor del día, sonrió entre sus labios, era quizá la primera vez que no era ella quien buscaba sus besos, se sintió tan feliz y tan plena que lentamente lo abrazo más hacia ella.

Sin duda había anhelado poder besarla, era una lástima que no llevara puesto ese bonito traje sastre pero sin duda poder besarla sin temor a ser visto en la oscuridad de ese lugar, era perfecto— Te extrañe... —la abrazo aprisionándola contra la pared.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Y yo a ti, mucho, ansiaba verte y besarte... —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sonrió de igual forma besándola— Lo sé... —la beso profundizando aún más sus besos.

Sonrió ante su arrogancia, no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza hacia ella pegándose a su cuerpo, saboreando aquellos labios que la hacían olvidarse de todo y de todos.

La abrazó aún más acariciando su espalda, no podía dejar de besarla, y en ese momento que sentía su cuerpo pegado al de él comenzaba a desearla.

Suspiró entre sus labios dándole una pequeña mordida— Dime... bombón... quiero escucharte... —dijo jugando con sus labios.

—Bombón... —murmuró tomando su mano para guiarla hacia su miembro, para que sintiera lo que estaba haciendo con él.

Sonrió al escucharlo volviendo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos profundizando aún más sus besos, aunque un tanto tímida comenzó a acariciarlo, si, ella también lo deseaba y quería que la tomara en ese lugar, su lugar secreto.

Sonrió dejando que siguiera ella sola, no dudando en levantar su playera para poder sentir su piel y acariciarla, sintiendo como su ser se llenaba de su tacto y de su aroma y de esas caricias que lo hicieron gemir un poco.

Dejo sus labios y sus caricias solo un breve momento para ser ella quien se quitara la camiseta, le sonrió volviendo a llevar la mano hacia su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo— Te deseo Seiya... —murmuró dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró entre sus labios, notando que no traía sostén, por lo que al descubierto estaban sus pechos que comenzó a acariciar con una mano mientras la otra osadamente se metía por debajo de su pants acariciando sus bien formadas caderas— me tienes loco...

Sonrió suspirando ante sus caricias— Imagínate como me tienes a mi... —murmuró haciendo sus caricias más profundas.

Se separó de sus labios tan solo para besar su cuello, mientras retiraba el pants y su prenda íntima al mismo tiempo.

Gimió en cuanto sus labios la comenzaron a recorrer, ladeo su rostro dejando que disfrutara de su piel, por fin el pants llego hasta sus tobillos sintiéndose completamente desnuda y solo para él— Seiya...

—Serena —murmuró bajando más sus besos acariciando su vientre deleitándose de ella por completo apoderándose de sus pechos, abrazándola más hacia él.

Gimió sonriendo sutil, poso ambas manos en su espalda incitándolo a que continuara, esos pequeños actos hacían que sintiera un placer indescriptible y al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, Seiya era lo que ella necesitaba y a quien quería— Me gusta... —murmuró tímidamente.

—Ya no puedo resistir más —murmuró mordiendo un poco su pecho— te necesito...

Gimió arqueando su cuerpo— Seiya... —murmuró oprimiendo su espalda— hazme tuya entonces...

Se separó de ella soltándola un poco, tan solo para quitarse la ropa y quedar igual que ella— Eres solo mía, quiero que así sea...

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo al ver el cuerpo de Seiya desnudo, era más que perfecto y ansiaba entregarse a él— Si Seiya, solo tuya... —murmuró haciendo que se acercara a ella para poder acariciarlo ahora de esa forma.

—Espera, casi lo olvido —sonrió sacando de su pantalón la protección que necesitaba para ese momento.

Sonrió sonrojada— Eres... perfecto...

—Mañana iremos al ginecólogo —murmuró acercándose a ella para cargarla y hacer que lo rodeara con sus piernas, para enseguida adentrarse en ella gimiendo de ese placer ella le estaba provocando.

Calló un gemido al besar su hombro mordiéndolo suavemente abrazándose con fuerza con sus piernas y brazos— Perfecto... —murmuró al darse cuenta que en ese instante no había molestia solo una sensación tan placentera que se sentía volar.

—Si lo es... —murmuró mientras se introducía cada vez más en ella, uniéndola más hacia él.

Se estremeció al sentirlo más, besando su hombro recargándose en él estrechándolo más en ella— Soy tuya Seiya... —murmuró entre sutiles gemidos.

—Si solo mía y de nadie más —dijo sin pensar dejándose llevar por ese placer, mientras se movía en su interior aprisionándola besando su cuello.

Sonrió sintiéndose estremecer en sus brazos— Me fascinas Seiya, me enloqueces con tus besos... —murmuró recargándose en la pared dejando que disfrutara de su ser por completo.

—Y tú a mí, ¿dime que me hiciste Serena Tsukino?, dímelo —murmuró en medio de jadeos, y gemidos.

No sabía a bien porque se había vuelto loca por él o por qué había querido tener su atención pero de lo que si estaba segura es que quería más de él— Mi Seiya... —murmuró buscando sus labios, lo primero que había deseado de él, un verdadero beso fue lo que la había hecho desearlo hasta en sueños y ahora tendría muchos de ellos y mucho más, a cada instante que lo sentía profundizaba más sus besos.

Presiono sus labios contra los suyos, besándola con mucha mayor pasión, sentía que ambos flotaban mientras se entregaban, porque él también se estaba entregando a ella, ahogo un gemido entre sus labios al sentir ese punto clímax.

Pudo sentir como Seiya se tensaba y lo mismo le ocurría a ella, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba en cadena, haciéndola estremecer por completo, fue una sensación tan placentera que no pudo acallarla en sus labios, se separó echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar en un gemido aquella maravillosa experiencia.

—Shhh —murmuró acercando su rostro— alguien puedo oírnos...

Sonrió volviendo a mirarlo— A la otra tendrás que callarme o taparme la boca... eres increíble...

—Y tu también lo eres bombón —murmuró acercándola besando sus labios.

—Me encanta sentirte... —murmuró abrazándolo más con las piernas.

—Y a mí me gusta hacerte mía, tenerte solo para mí... no creas que he olvidado lo del ginecólogo... iremos mañana así que inventa cualquier cosa para salir

Asintió acercando sus labios a su cuello— Iré a donde tú quieras... —murmuró humedeciendo poco a poco su piel algo que había deseado hacer desde la mañana.

Cerró los ojos acariciando su espalda.

—Solo te deseo a ti Seiya... —murmuró dándole pequeños besos en el cuello acompañados de lamidas— solo a ti...

—Si sigues haciendo eso volveré a poseerte —sentía placer en ese acto, y sentía en su ser lo que le estaba provocando.

Sonrió al llegar a su oído— Aun soy tuya... estas en mi... —dio una pequeña mordida— tómame Seiya...

—Es verdad —murmuró con una sonrisa sujetándola con fuerza de la cadera para reiniciar esos movimientos llenos de excitación.

—Me fascinas... —murmuró entre jadeos.

—Y tú a mí me enloqueces bombón...

—Mi Seiya... —murmuró recargándose en la pared sujetándose con más fuerza de su cuello.

—Serena... bombón… —murmuró entre jadeos besándola conforme se lo permitía el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

—Seiya... déjame a mi disfrutarte... —dijo arañando suavemente sus hombros.

—Claro, ¿cómo quieres disfrutarme? —murmuró deteniendo aquellos movimientos.

—Yo... —murmuró sonrojada— no lo sé...

—Dejare que hagas lo que tú quieras

Sonrió entusiasmada por esa idea— Pero... yo... no sé qué hacer...

—Solo déjate guiar por tus instintos... —la acerco besando sus labios.

Sus instintos decían mucho, tanto que la aturdían, o quizá era el efecto que Seiya tenía en ella— Yo... —murmuró entre sus labios— quiero... tocarte...

—Hazlo... —murmuró separándose un poco de ella.

Lo miró fijamente antes de acariciar suavemente su rostro, sus labios, bajando por su cuello— Eres tan perfecto Seiya... que me parece un sueño estar entre tus brazos...

—No es un sueño es una locura esta adicción...

—Me encanta el mundo que descubrí en tus brazos Seiya… —dijo bajando sus manos por sus pectorales hacia su abdomen.

— ¿Que más te gusta? —murmuró mientras aun se movía en su interior disfrutando de esas caricias que ella le daba.

—Sentirte... —entrecerró los ojos arañando suavemente su abdomen— tus brazos... son fuertes...

—Son para protegerte…

Sonrió acariciándolos— Y para sostenerme como ahora... me fascinas Seiya... me enloqueces...

—Si lo son —murmuró sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

Gimió tratando de contenerse— Quiero ser yo quien te lleve al éxtasis...

—Ya lo has hecho linda —sonrió moviéndose un poco ms rápido— me has hecho perder el juicio

—Sei... —murmuró cubriéndose la boca para evitar gemir como ese instante le producía hacerlo, se preguntaba ¿cómo un hombre podía hacer que una mujer perdiera la razón así?, gimió recargándose en la pared.

—Eres perfecta… pero creo que con esta dosis bastara hasta que volvamos a estar en este lugar a solas

—Seiya... —murmuró abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello cerrando los ojos deseaba sentirse un poco más protegida por sus brazos por su cuerpo.

—Serena —murmuró al sentir ese momento llegar, quedándose unos momentos más antes de salir de ella.

Respiraba con dificultad ocultando el rostro entre su cuello aun manteniéndose abrazada a él, le gustaba esa agradable sensación de quedarse así, juntos, sonrió estremeciéndose al dejar de sentirlo— Fue maravilloso... —murmuró besando suavemente su cuello.

—Si lo fue princesa, fue perfecto —murmuró bajándola lentamente, regulando poco a poco su respiración.

Sonrió sonrojándose— Tal vez deba traer algunas mantas…

—Quizás una colchoneta —sonrió ligeramente acariciando su rostro.

—Mmm si... —sonrió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos— ordenare que traigan mejor un sofá cama...

— ¿Y no sospecharan?

—No... —Sin pensarlo lo abrazo por la cintura recargando su rostro en su pecho— no lo harán... menos si te pido a ti que lo subas...

— ¿Y dejaras que lo suba solo?

—Mmm si, ¿no querrás que nadie más vea este lugar o sí?

— ¿No prefieres un colchón inflable?, es mucho más fácil y nadie lo sabría y también puede ser muy cómodo

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho— ¿Tu lo traerías?, pero... —se separó solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro— ¿no tardaras en inflarlo?

—Posiblemente un poco a menos que traiga una bomba eléctrica o que tengas una... pero sin duda llamaría menos la atención

— ¿Y podrás soportar inflarlo mientras me desnudo para ti?

—Mmm suena tentador... quizás termine haciéndote mía en el suelo

Sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta se puso de puntitas para poder rodear su cuello— Y yo estaré ansiosa porque lo hagas... —dijo terminando con un beso.

—Bueno... pero eso ya será después, ahora debes volver a dormir, y prepararte para mañana... debes ir en ayunas ¿sí? —rozando sus labios.

—Está bien... —murmuró dándole pequeños besos— ¿a qué hora tengo que estar lista?

—A las siete —murmuró respondiendo a sus besos.

— ¿Tan temprano? —Hizo una mueca— pero... no sé qué hora es ahora, dormiré hasta las diez u once

—Debe ser temprano a las ocho cuando mucho y sin peros

— ¿Y me darás un premio? —Sonrió como niña buena separándose un poco de él.

— ¿Y qué clase de premio quieres?

—Mmm no se... —sonrió alejándose un par de pasos sin dejar de verlo— sorpréndeme...

—Mmm bueno pórtate bien y veré que premio darte

Sonrió inclinándose con coquetería a recoger su ropa— Seguro me gustara...

—Seguro que si —murmuró de igual forma comenzando a vestirse.

Se colocó su ropa interior así como su pants observándolo de pronto, ahora que lo pensaba en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había tenido el privilegio de quitarle la ropa, quizá era algo que tenía que hacer para quitarse esa sensación de no estarlo satisfaciendo por completo— Te sugiero que vayas a despertarme porque si no, no te aseguro que me levante a tiempo

—Si lo hago sospecharan...

—Solo di que yo te di permiso porque tengo que ir al club, hace mucho que no voy pero no dirán nada

—Bueno pero entonces no habrá premio

—Ah... —hizo una mueca de niña regañada— pero... no eso no se vale...

—Claro que sí, todo premio consta de un sacrificio princesa

—Bueno... solo espero que el premio será estupendo... —dijo mientras se acomodaba la camiseta y después cepillaba con los dedos su cabello.

Sonrió terminando de vestirse, respirando profundamente— ¿Dudas acaso que lo sea?

—No... —Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de felicidad— jamás dudaría de tus sorpresas... —se acercó rápidamente abrazándolo— todo lo que haces me gusta

—Aun no me conoces lo suficiente —murmuró abrazándola por la cintura.

—Bueno... a veces quizá me hagas enojar ¿y qué? —Sonrió jugando con su cabello— solo basta con que me beses y será suficiente para mí

—Eres demasiado caprichosa ¿lo sabes? —Murmuró rozando sus labios.

Sonrió devolviéndole aquel beso— Si... y te gusta...

—Dime que encantamiento usaste para que yo me fijara en una chiquilla como tu

Sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso— El de mi sonrisa, el de mis labios, el de mis caprichos y ahora... —murmuró abrazándolo más— el de mi cuerpo

—Si eso veo... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— anda ve a dormir, que mañana debemos irnos temprano

—Está bien, ¿me das mi beso de las buenas noches? —Sonrió aun acariciando su cabello.

—Definitivo eres una niña caprichosa —murmuró volviendo a besarla.

Sonrió recibiendo con necesidad su beso, pero era algo más que eso, era la necesidad de sentirlo de ella, de llevar en sus labios su sabor hasta que pudiera volver a tenerlo.

La abrazo hacia él esta vez besándola con ternura, sintiendo en su interior no solo la necesidad de protegerla, sino algo más que no sabía que era.

Lentamente se separó de él sonriendo abriendo los ojos para mirar su rostro y llevarse esa imagen a sus sueños— Buenas noches mi caballero Seiya...

—Buenas noches princesa Serena… —sonrió soltándola lentamente— salga primero y vaya con cuidado

—Gracias... —sonrió haciendo una reverencia— descanse caballero... —sonrió aun mas al alejarse y bajar las escaleras, sabía que esa sonrisa no se le quitaría en toda la noche y quizá en todo el día siguiente, al salir se escabullo con cautela hasta que pudo entrar a su habitación, eso sin duda era lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado y estaba feliz de haberse arriesgado por él.

Esperó un poco para salir después de ese lugar respirando profundamente sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho por lo que había sucedido, camino despacio hacia la ventana de su habitación sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche relajándolo.

X-X

No podía ir mas dormida como en ese instante, sentía los ojos pequeños, apenas si se había trenzado el cabello y puesto una falda con overol y bajo esta una blusa con la figura de un conejo a un extremo y unos tenis, bostezo aun con sueño al entrar al comedor tras escuchar la voz de su hermana ahí. 

—Buenos días... —saludo volviendo a bostezar.

—Buenos días —levanto su mirada extrañada, aun se sentía un poco agripada pero sin duda podría hacer frente a sus responsabilidades, se encontraba desayunando— Serena ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—Voy al club... —murmuró sentándose a la mesa—

— ¿Al club?, hace mucho que no vas, pediré que te sirvan el desayuno

—No, desayunare en el club... decidí comenzar a ejercitarme de nuevo

—Aun así me sorprendes hermanita —sonrió ligeramente— bueno te espero para comer juntas en la oficina ¿sí?

—Sí, pasare por ti más tarde, quizá después del club vuelva a dormir una siesta... —dijo volviendo a bostezar.

—Sin duda estoy sorprendida, aun cuando solías ir al club siempre lo hacías después de mediodía, ¿qué cambió ahora o no me digas tienes una cita?

Volteo a verla negando— ¿Con quién podría tener una cita a estas horas de la mañana?

—Con tu noviecito quizás, ese bueno para nada tiene tanto tiempo libre como tú —sonrió jugando con el vaso de jugo.

—Ah... —hizo una mueca— ¿entonces yo también soy una buena para nada?, tengo tanto tiempo libre que no sé qué hacer

—No precisamente hermanita, —dijo aún más divertida observando su rostro— no me has dicho cómo va la universidad...

—Bien... termine el curso, solo espero que mi carta de aceptación... —dijo aun haciendo una mueca.

—Me alegra porque te llego esto —extendió un sobre hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó extrañada tomando el sobre.

Espero a que lo abriera, terminando su jugo.

— ¿Y esto? —Murmuró confundida— yo no pedí ninguna prueba... ¿por qué me llega esto a mi? —Aunque no podía ocultar su desconcierto mezclado con entusiasmo.

—Es una oportunidad y de ti depende —se puso de pie— tengo que irme —se acercó besando su frente— nos vemos más tarde

—Nos vemos... —murmuró aun desconcertada leyendo de nueva cuenta aquella carta, iba dirigida de forma personal hacia ella, y eso quizá le asustaba un poco— que tengas buen día... —murmuró.

—Igualmente nos vemos —sonrió al ver su rostro consternado— Seiya ya te espera —murmuró al ver al chico el cual parecía impaciente.

—Ah sí... ya voy... —dijo doblando nuevamente la hoja para guardarla en el sobre, aun no podía creer que esa puerta se abriera para ella, guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su overol y camino hasta Seiya— podemos irnos...

Asintió abriendo la puerta para que subiera— Buenos días señorita

Sonrió caminando hacia la camioneta— Buenos días Seiya, Darien... que tengas muy buen ejercicio en el club te veré para comer

—Buenos días Seiya... —murmuró deteniéndose en la puerta viendo a su hermana— te busco más tarde en la oficina... —subió ya sin decir más, aun se sentía extraña. 

Cerró la puerta para enseguida subir, despidiéndose de Darien que hacía lo mismo, saliendo de la mansión.

—Su hermana, se veía confundida... —dijo Darien al salir detrás del auto de la pequeña rubia.

—Lo sé —murmuró sin dejar de sonreír— no creas que solo me la pase en cama sin hacer nada, aunque no creí que la respuesta llegara tan pronto

Enarco una ceja confundido— ¿Entonces?

—Llego una carta para que se presente a una prueba en la mejor escuela de cocina del país

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió mirándola por el retrovisor— pensé que no lo haría...

—Bueno lo demás depende de ella, debiste ver su cara cuando vio la carta — no podía dejar de sonreír— aunque aún estoy sorprendida que se haya levantado tan temprano para ir al club

—Esperemos que tome una buena decisión... —dijo volviendo la mirada al camino— quizá la experiencia en la oficina le ayude a tomar más fácil la decisión

—Lo sé... espero que tome la mejor decisión para ella...

—Ya vera que si... —dijo finalizando sonriendo al ver el semblante tranquilo y feliz de su jefa, algo que sin duda la hacía lucir mejor—

Sonrió observando el camino, la felicidad de su hermana era su felicidad, nada más en el mundo le importaba que ella, y sin duda esperaba que tomara una decisión pensando en ella misma y su felicidad, porque ese era su mayor deseo.

X-X

Observo el camino, no podía pensar con claridad, la idea la entusiasmaba pero a la vez sentía que si lo aceptaba le fallaría a su hermana, desde que recordaba siempre le había dicho que estudiaría para poder ayudarla con las empresas, ¿que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

— ¿Que sucede?, ¿vas muy nerviosa te encuentras bien? —murmuró al verla tan callada mientras conducía.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo que... me llego una invitación a tomar un examen de una escuela de gastronomía... —dijo volteando a verlo.

— ¿Escuela de gastronomía?, eso si es nuevo

—Sí, no sé porque me llego y la verdad quisiera hacerlo...

— ¿Y qué te detiene?

—Hacerlo nada pero... tampoco me gustaría hacerles perder su tiempo si al final no entrare...

— ¿Por qué no entrarías? —Se detuvo observándola un instante— te ves muy dudosa... dime ¿que está cruzando por tu mente?

—Tengo que ayudar a Haru con las empresas, no puedo permitirme perder el tiempo en estudiar cocina porque eso no ayudara en nada... por eso quizá es mejor que no vaya...

— ¿Y ese es tu sueño?, ayudar a tu hermana

Asintió desviando la mirada— Desde que nuestros padres murieron ella se hizo responsable de todo, la veía preocupada tratando de entender de que le hablaban, estudiando por las noches, y además cuidándome, y le prometí que un día yo la ayudaría a cargar el peso de las empresas... por eso quiero aprender y que no me traten como una tonta...

—Pero no es tu sueño... ¿no es así?, dime ¿cuál es tu sueño Serena?

Se quedó callada observando por la ventanilla— Que mis padres no hubieran muerto, que Haru siguiera siendo como era... y yo... preparar deliciosas comidas para ellos... —dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— ese era mi sueño...

—Bueno hay cosas que no pueden ser pero estoy seguro que a tu hermana le gustaría que siguieras tu sueño y prepararas cosas deliciosas para ella... ¿cómo era antes?

Se quedó pensativa— Hermosa... quizá mucho más hermosa que yo, como mujer era mi modelo a seguir, no la critico pero, cambio demasiado a raíz de hacerse cargo de las empresas y ahora después de cómo me trataron entiendo porque... pero me gustaría que por una vez volviera a ser la Haruka femenina que me peinaba y arreglaba...

— ¿Femenina y más hermosa que tú?, vaya que lo que la hizo cambiar debió ser demasiado para ella... Serena ¿por qué no lo haces y la sorprendes preparando algo delicioso para ella?, estoy seguro que eso es lo que ella desea, y quizás sea quien este detrás de esa extraña solicitud... porque ¿quién más sabe de tu sueño?

—Nadie... —volteo a verlo— solo ella... pasábamos horas platicando sobre lo que prepararía para ellos...

— ¿Quieres hacerlo no es así?, hazlo Serena, hacerlo y estudiar gastronomía no te va impedir poder ayudarla de vez en cuando

—Es que... —bajo la mirada— tengo miedo de darme cuenta que en verdad no soy como ella...

—Es que tú no eres como ella —se orilló para poder bajar y subir al asiento trasero con ella, sujetando su rostro— jamás vas a ser como ella, simple y sencillamente porque tú eres tu

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— No quiero defraudarla... tengo miedo...

— ¿Y acaso no te defraudarías tu misma?

Lo miró fijamente— ¿Crees que ella lo hizo por mi verdad?

Asintió secando sus lágrimas— ¿Por qué más pudo haberlo hecho?

—Quizá porque no quiere que lleve a la compañía a la quiebra... —dijo sonriendo sutil.

Sonrió divertido— Puede ser, considero que la mejor forma de ayudarla es que tú seas feliz, quizás que cumplas sueños que ella no logro, te protege y te consiente mucho sin duda alguna eres la persona que más quiere y créeme lo que te digo porque yo lo mismo haría por mi hija... hacer hasta lo que no por ver sus sueños cumplidos

— ¿Crees que pueda ayudarla con las empresas aun sin estudiar para ello?

—Claro que puedes ayudar, de una y mil formas, sobre todo alegrando a la geniuda presidenta de las empresas Tsukino Tenoh

Sonrió sutil— No quiero ser una carga para mi hermana...

—Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer —murmuró con una sonrisa— ahora si vamos que se hace tarde para ginecólogo... ya tendríamos que estar allá

—Lo siento... —sonrió sutil— ¿puedo ir contigo al frente?

—Está bien... —salió del auto para ayudarla a salir.

Al bajar tomo su mano, se sentía tan bien en que la tratara de esa forma— Gracias... tomare el examen, si quedo entonces quizá cambie de oficio

—Nada de si quedo, quedaras y sin duda yo también espero probar alguna de esas delicias de las que tanto presumes...

Sonrió aún mas asintiendo— No presumo... ya las probaras...

—Bien ¿y cuando es la prueba? —abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

—Hoy por la noche, en la torre... —dijo subiendo al auto sonriéndole.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo un tanto divertido— me refiero al examen de cocina

—Ah... —sonrió sonrojada— en dos semanas...

—Bien tienes dos semanas para practicar

—Si... pero es cierto, hoy quiero que pruebes algo de lo que se preparar... ¿quieres?

—Bueno entonces después del ginecólogo imagino que de compras debemos ir ¿no?

—Si... ¿me llevarías a un supermercado?, nunca he ido... —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Claro, te llevare a donde quieras con tal de probar esa delicia a la cual no creo que sea necesario ir a la torre para hacerlo ¿o sí?, puedes preparar para todos

—Si puedo hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo primero para ti, pero bueno ya que no quieres veré que hago...

—Claro que si quiero... pero si me lo das en la torre seguro que comer lo que hagas seria de lo último que hare —guiño un ojo mientras conducía.

Sonrió sonrojada— Entonces iremos a la torre otro día

—Pero ¿si me darás a probar de lo que prepararas?, además debemos ser cuidadosos, ¿te imaginas lo que pensarían si te ven preparando algo solo para mi?

—Que te quiero envenenar... porque me caes muy mal... —dijo llevando la mano hacia la suya tomándola con suavidad.

— ¿Serias capaz de envenenarme?

—Claro, para todos los demás debo ser capaz... —dijo sonriendo sutil— gracias Seiya, por escucharme y darme el valor que me hacía falta...

—No tienes nada que agradecer —presiono su mano— hemos llegado, saliendo podremos ir a desayunar

—Sí, porque muero de hambre... creo que de la impresión de la carta hasta el sueño se me quito... oye... no me dejaras sola ¿verdad?

—Quizás unos instantes pero anda vamos —estaciono el auto para enseguida ayudarla a bajar.

—Está bien... —respiró profundamente ahora si sintiendo nervios— ¿y en donde estamos por cierto?

—Una clínica de ginecología, ¿estás lista?

—Si... —al bajar del auto tomo su mano no era la primera vez que iba a un ginecólogo, pero no sabía que esperar esta vez al ahora haber iniciado su vida sexual— ¿cuándo hiciste la cita?

—Ayer, llame por la noche —tomo su mano cerrando el auto para entrar juntos a la clínica.

—Que rápido... —murmuró sonriendo sutil.

—Si fue una suerte que tuvieran espacio hoy —al entrar a la recepción se acercó a la secretaria— buenos días tenemos cita con el doctor Tomoe

—Claro... ¿a nombre de quién? —Dijo buscando en su agenda.

—Molly Osaka...

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya algo confundida. 

—Si aquí esta... llegan diez minutos tarde, tendrán que esperar un momento... tomen asiento

—Si lo siento se nos hizo u poco tarde —tomo su mano para caminando hacia la sala de espera.

— ¿Molly Osaka? —Preguntó Serena al estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que la escucharan.

— ¿O prefieres que diga tu verdadero nombre?

—No... —Dijo un tanto extrañada— solo que, no me dijiste nada

—Shhh —sonrió divertido— no quise dar tu nombre porque seguro no tardaría en publicarse ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo... —dijo sonriendo sutil— ¿y cuál es tu nombre entonces?

—Mmm buena pregunta solo hice la cita con ese nombre... ¿cómo quieres que me llame?

—Mmm... —Puso un dedo sobre sus labios pensando en cuál sería el nombre perfecto para él— Kevin...

— ¿Kevin? —Sonrió presionando su mano un poco— buen nombre Molly

Sonrió no dudando en acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Se oye mejor cuando tú lo dices

Cerró sus ojos al recibir ese cálido beso, era algo inexplicable lo que sentía en ese momento que simplemente correspondió a ellos con lentitud.

Lo beso tan dulcemente como si fuera el primer beso o quizá lo era el primer beso delante de las personas. 

La joven recepcionista se aclaró la garganta— Señora Osaka... lamento interrumpir...

Se separó un poco de ella, un tanto apenado.

—Ah... si... soy yo... —sonrió a Seiya— ¿me puede acompañar? —Preguntó a la joven recepcionista.

—Claro señora su esposo puede pasar con usted

Sonrió sonrojada oprimiendo su mano— Gracias... ¿vamos?

Se sonrojo el escuchar a la joven recepcionista, tan solo asintió poniéndose de pie sin soltar su mano.

Serena extrañamente se sintió bien de que le dijeran eso, después de todo él la había llevado y era de suponerse que harían esos comentarios, siguió a la joven hasta que abrió la puerta de un consultorio.

—Pasen por favor —murmuró el doctor al observar a la pareja.

—Buenos días doctor, lamentamos la tardanza... —dijo Serena sin soltar la mano de Seiya.

—Descuiden por favor pase por aquí señora, iniciaremos los estudios

— ¿En qué consisten los estudios? —preguntó preocupada.

—Solo estudios normales señora, nada de qué preocuparse, imagino que ya tienen una vida sexualmente activa ¿no es así?

Se sonrojo por completo asintiendo— Si y no tuvimos precaución

—Ya entiendo imagino que prefieren planificar, hacen muy bien señora —murmuró mientras daba inicio a la revisión— ¿se ha protegido usted Señor Osaka o le daremos a su esposa algún anticonceptivo?

—Solo la primera vez no lo hice doctor —murmuró apenado— de ahí en fuera si lo he estado haciendo y si me gustaría que también le recomendara un buen anticonceptivo que no le haga daño ni nada parecido y que sea adecuado para ella

—Bien le haremos las pruebas necesarias, ahora si gusta esperar a fuera, cuando haya terminado le aviso...

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie, observándola— tranquila... todo saldrá bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

—Quédate por favor... —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Fijo la mirada hacia el doctor esperando su respuesta.

—Mmm de acuerdo, puede quedarse... iré a preparar lo necesario para las pruebas...

—Gracias doctor —se acercó a ella— ¿estas nerviosa?

—Si... mucho... —suspiró cruzando sus manos— sé que quisieras no estar aquí y te agradezco que te quedaras...

—Sé que tú tampoco quisieras estar aquí... pero es algo muy necesario ¿no te parece?

—Si... gracias por estar conmigo...

—Relájate —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—La verdad me da mucha pena...

— ¿Que este aquí o que te vayan hacer estudios?

Sonrió sutil— Ambas...

—Bueno relájate todo saldrá bien estaré contigo

—Gracias... —dijo mirándolo— después de esto no habrá preocupaciones ¿verdad?

—Ninguna, mientras sigamos las instrucciones que nos dé el medico

Asintió cuando se abrió la puerta no dudo en tomar su mano. 

—Bien le haremos una serie de exámenes, lo primero es hacer una revisión... me temo señora que tendrá que soltar a su esposo para que pueda revisarla... señor Osaka por favor espere del otro lado del consultorio...

—Está bien esperare —beso su mano dándole ánimos para enseguida soltarla y alejarse un poco dándole espacio al médico de que hiciera labor.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno, pues aquí está un capítulo más esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja o comentario ya saben, estamos a un review de distancia, excelente inicio de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 10**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo

 **CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 10**

Tras cambiarse de ropa por la bata para que pudieran revisarla comenzó la serie de estudios, análisis y pruebas, ella está demasiado nerviosa, ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían gustado y los hospitales menos, así como tampoco las agujas pero sabía que debía ser responsable y cuidarse, le había dado pena que Seiya estuviera ahí pero también se había sentido mejor al ver su preocupación, al finalizar volvió al consultorio ya con su ropa normal y donde solo estaba Seiya ya que el doctor los había dejado solos.

— ¿Fue desagradable verdad? —Dijo abrochándose el overol.

Tomo su mano para que se sentara a su lado— Seguro lo fue más para ti... ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, solo que... nunca me han gustado los hospitales o consultorios, gracias por quedarte... —le sonrió sutil sentándose a su lado.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... después de todo... es responsabilidad de ambos cuidarnos

Sonrió acercándose a él acariciando su mejilla— Me gusta sentir que cuento con tu apoyo...

Presiono su mano con delicadeza— Recuerda que mi deber es protegerte

Sonrió sutil con un ligero sentimiento de tristeza, sintiendo que eso no era lo que quería escuchar— Cierto tu deber es protegerme...

—Hare lo que sea necesario para cuidarte y protegerte —murmuro con seguridad y firmeza.

Asintió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios pegando su frente a la de él— Gracias... —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Cerró sus ojos, sin decir más era una sensación de tranquilidad algo que comenzaba a gustarle.

—Lamento interrumpir tan lindo momento... —dijo al abrir la puerta y sonreír al ver a la pareja—todos los estudios salieron bien, así que de ahora en adelante a cuidarse, claro hasta que ustedes decidan que es el momento apropiado para ser padres...

—Muchas gracias doctor —sonrió— ¿que nos recomienda para protegernos?

—La señora Osaka deberá comenzar un tratamiento con anticonceptivos, quizá los primeros días se sienta un poco diferente, es debido a las hormonas, quizá le afecte en sus periodos solo hasta que el sistema lo acepte, y no esta demás la protección que usted decida usar señor Osaka...

—Entiendo, muchas gracias doctor, seguiremos sus instrucciones, por cierto ¿cómo está su estado físico?, ¿no hay nada anormal?

—No tienen nada que agradecer... su esposa está en perfecto estado, estoy seguro que cuando decidan ser padres tendrán hijos hermosos y muy sanos... le daré una próxima cita para ir checándola, siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no tendrán de que preocuparse... —dijo extendiendo la receta hacia él.

Tomo la receta— aquí estaremos, gracias por todo —se pudo de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella— ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, gracias doctor... —le sonrió sutil— nos vemos en la siguiente cita... permiso...

—Hasta la siguiente cita cuídense mucho y sigan siendo tan felices como ahora

Solo sonrió tomando la mano de Seiya para que él la guiara hacia la salida— Iremos a la farmacia supongo...

—Así es hay una aquí cerca podemos caminar un poco

— ¡Señores Osaka! —Se acercó la joven recepcionista— olvidaban su cita... y disculpe que les diga, pero son de las parejas más lindas que he visto... que tengan buen día...

—Muchas gracias señorita... que tenga lindo día —tomo la hoja, despidiéndose, sin saber que responder ante el alago de la joven.

Serena sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y contenta, tomo la mano de Seiya entrelazando sus dedos— ¿En un mes tengo la cita?

—Así es, a esta misma hora así que vamos, por la medicina —sentía un fuerte latir en su corazón, algo que a la vez le daba miedo.

—Si... —sonrió caminando por la calle tomando su mano algo que la hacía sentir feliz— y quizá algo de tu protección... —dijo traviesa. 

—Si... tienes razón —presiono su mano.

Quería mencionar aquello que la hacía sonreír, el hecho de que la hubieran confundido con su esposa, había sido una lástima que no la llamaran "Señora Kou" quizá eso hubiera sonado aún mejor— Y luego al supermercado... creo que ya sé que les daré de cenar...

—Antes de eso hay que desayunar...

—Cierto... —sonrió aun mas— ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

—Debe ser un lugar donde nadie nos conozca —murmuro mientras caminaba un tanto pensativo.

—Yo iré a donde me quieras llevar... —dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Serena...

—Uh... la palabra mágica... —sonrió dando un par de pasos para quedar delante de él— concedido... —dijo rodeando su cuello para besarlo, algo que le hubiera gustado hacer en el momento en que dijeron que eran una bella pareja.

Sentir sus labios fue algo mágico en ese momento que su corazón latía con fuerza, se aceleraba aún más con el roce de sus labios, correspondiendo lentamente a ellos.

Nunca había sido una mujer que fuera demostrativa o que le gustara que la vieran, pero en ese instante en aquella calle se sentía libre, que no había nada que le impidiera demostrar cuando deseaba besarlo y así lo hizo al abrazarlo más hacia ella.

La abrazo hacia él, besándola con ternura, como si nada existiera, la besaba como nunca antes había besado a nadie más.

Suspiró sutil entre sus labios, sintiendo algo que le llenaba su corazón sintió la dulzura de sus besos, la calidez y tranquilidad de aquel beso, pero el ruido de su estomago la hizo sonreír aun con sus labios unidos— Tengo hambre... —dijo divertida.

—Bueno vayamos por la medicina, y de ahí a desayunar

—Si... —sonrió separándose de él— entonces a donde me llevaras... —dijo volviendo a tomar su mano comenzando a avanzar— tengo antojo de fresas, mmm jugo de naranja... un omelet...

—Mmm creo que cerca hay un pequeño local de comida podríamos desayunar ahí

— ¿Local de comida? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, ¿nunca has comido en local de comida?

—Mmm no... —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal— ¿qué es eso?

—Ya verás —murmuro un tanto divertido— anda vamos —sujeto su mano casi corriendo jalándola con él.

—Pero dime ¿qué es? —Sonrió corriendo a su lado.

—Ya lo veras ten paciencia

— ¿Me va a gustar? —Preguntó sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo.

—Mmm no estoy seguro, es difícil complacer a una princesa caprichosa

—Ah... —hizo un puchero sonriendo— mientras tengan jugo de naranja no me quejare...

—Seguro que si —murmuro al entrar a la farmacia— buenos días me puede dar los medicamentos de esta receta y una caja de preservativos por favor

Se sintió sonrojar al ver la mirada del hombre de la farmacia— Amor, hace falta shampoo y pasta de dientes te la terminaste hoy y no me dijiste... —dijo como lo hubiera hecho una joven esposa o al menos eso hacían en las películas.

Volvió la mirada extrañado— ¿En verdad?, mmm entonces también deme una pasta de dientes y shampoo

—Tontito... la luna de miel te afecto... —dijo dándole un suave golpe en la nariz.

Tan solo sonrió sin decir nada, solo esperando que el hombre de la farmacia atendiera sus mandatos, en realidad parecían recién casados.

—En seguida señor... —dijo alejándose con la receta. 

Sonrió desviando la mirada— ¿Me vas a decir que es ese lugar?

—No hasta que lleguemos...

—Ah... bueno tendré que esperar... —dijo sonriendo volviendo la mirada a él notando sus labios con rastros de su brillo labial— este color no te queda... —acaricio sus labios limpiándolos.

—Gracias princesa…

—Aquí tienen... paguen en caja

—Gracias —tomo la bolsa para ir a pagar a la caja.

Volvió a tomar su mano sin la cual se sentía perdida— ¿Cuánto es?

—Déjalo que yo pago —saco dinero de su billetera pagando el medicamento.

—Gracias... —dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿y está muy lejos ese lugar?, muero de hambre, si no te apuras me tendrás que llevar cargada

—No está muy lejos, anda vamos —tomo su mano para dirigirse hacia la fonda.

—Todo por no llevarme cargada... por cierto ¿de qué sabor le gustan los pasteles a Hotaru?

—Chocolate

—Chocolate... bueno creo que tendré que hacer con anticipación la masa para el pastel para que ella llegue solo a decorar...

—Entonces hay que comprar lo necesario para ello... estará muy feliz, mira ya llegamos —entro en un local jalando la silla para ayudarla a sentarse.

— ¿Es un restaurante? —Preguntó extrañada mientras tomaba asiento admirando el lugar— ¿por qué no lo dijiste así?

—No es un restaurante como tal, buenos días señora me puede dar dos desayunos uno con omelet y jugo de naranja y para mí lo que tenga del día gracias

—Claro que si joven... —dijo la mujer. 

—Pues yo lo veo como un restaurante, no elegante pero parecido a un restaurante... Haru nunca me ha llevado a sitio así...

—Si es algo parecido pero la comida por lo general es más casera y rica que en esos lujosos lugares a los que sueles ir

—Ah el Empire es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad... —dijo sonriendo— aunque el Live sirve comidas raras y no me gustan...

—Bueno espera a probar lo que cocinan aquí, la verdad es que cuando puedo vengo a comer aquí

— ¿De verdad?, entonces gracias por haberme traído... si la comida es tan buena como dices yo también vendré...

—Muy bien —la señora se acercó con los platos de comida.

—Gracias... —sonrió al ver aquel rustico plato— ¿disculpe tendrá algún aderezo?, de preferencia que sea bajo en grasas...

— ¿Aderezo?, mmm solo mayonesa señorita... ¿se la traigo?

—Ah... no gracias... —dijo sonriendo sutil— así está bien... —volteo a ver a Seiya que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a carcajearse— ¿qué?

Ahogó una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de ella— Nada señorita nada...

—Ah y ahora me dices señorita... —dijo fingiendo molestia tomando un trozo de aquel omelet y al probarlo sintió un sabor suave y distinto.

— ¿Hay algo malo en llamarte así? —Murmuro comenzando con su desayuno.

—No... —dijo saboreando aquel desayuno— solo... que me gusta más "Serena" o "princesa" —murmuró tomando otro bocado, o tenia demasiado apetito o era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado antes.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte por que no dejare de llamarte de ese modo

— ¿Por qué? —volteo a verlo— me gusta más que me digas Serena...

—Si pero no siempre podre llamarte por tu nombre, disculpe me regala una tasa de café de favor gracias

—En seguida... 

—Bueno pero mientras estemos a solas dime... "princesa" ya que si me dices Serena no dejare de besarte...

—Te diré como yo quiera llamarte —tomo otro bocado— esta delicioso

Lo miró un tanto extrañada, ¿acaso estaba molesto?, ¿o por qué de pronto lo decía de esa forma?, bueno Seiya siempre era extraño pero aquello sonaba más como una orden o quizá una advertencia— Gracias por traerme aquí, estuvo muy rico...

—Si bastante, por favor me puede servir otro plato

—En seguida... aquí tiene su café... ¿necesita algo más?

— ¿Quieres algo más princesa?

—No gracias... —dijo tomando su jugo— bueno... ¿tendrá fresas?

—Desde luego señorita ¿quiere que le traiga fresas con crema?

—Mmm si está bien... gracias... —volvió la mirada a su jugo bebiendo un poco. 

—En seguida le traigo su orden joven... permiso...

—Gracias señora —dio un sorbo al café— delicioso...

—Si... —murmuró jugando con el popote en sus labios.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —fijo la mirada en ella.

—Si... gracias por traerme...

—No tienes nada que agradecer

—Seiya... ¿te fastidio a veces? —Preguntó volviendo la mirada a su jugo jugando con el popote.

—Mmm si eres una chiquilla fastidiosa y muy caprichosa ya te lo he dicho muchas veces

Se mordió el labio sutil— Lamento ser una molestia...

—Es parte de mi trabajo pero debo ser sincero, comencé con este trabajo porque no tenía más opciones... al igual que tu hermana no tuvo más opción que hacerse cargo de las empresas

— ¿Solo me soportas por qué es tu trabajo? —mordió el popote sin mirarlo.

—Si así fuera, no habría sucedido lo que paso en mi habitación aquella noche, aunque debo admitir que esta no es la clase de trabajo que quisiera y que jamás me ha gustado ser niñera salvo de Hotaru

—Eres hombre... y yo te provoque... —dijo afrontando ese hecho, ella lo había buscado desde la primera vez, lo había incitado a que la besara y lo había incitado a que sucediera mucho más— y no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias...

—Si eso es verdad pero debí ser más prudente porque mi trabajo está en riesgo y aunque no me guste tengo mucho que perder, te lo aseguro, mi primo y yo hemos trabajado mucho para conseguir un ascenso... somos un equipo...

—Permiso joven, aquí tiene... —coloco el plato frente a él y el plato de fresas en frente de la chica— ¿algo más que se les ofrezca? 

Serena estaba demasiado pérdida en sus pensamientos que no presto mayor atención.

—No muchas gracias señora así está bien —suspiró— hay una verdad que hasta ahora solo la señorita Aino sabia de nosotros…

— ¿Cual verdad? —Preguntó volteando a verlo, eso sin duda la intrigaba.

—Te lo diré si prometes guardar el secreto...

— ¿No confías en mi acaso?

—No es cualquier cosa y no quiero que te enteres de otro modo...

—Entonces dímelo... deberás confiar en mi tanto como yo confié en ti aquella noche

—Lo hare... pero te diga lo que te diga, no debes decírselo a nadie... —respiro profundamente— en realidad no soy un niñero...

—Eres un guardaespaldas... tu primo también y no es un niñero porque protege a mi hermana...

—Lo sé... pero aun así no somos niñeros o guardaespaldas como quieras llamarlo, en realidad somos agentes de la CIA

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró apenas tomaba una fresa la cual dejo caer— eso sería imposible... ¿cómo?

—Estamos aquí encubiertos para hacer una investigación y lo mismo hacíamos cuando estábamos con la señorita Aino

—Pero... ¿qué es lo que investigan? —preguntó preocupada.

—No quiero que te alarmes, pero parece que han habido algunos fraudes dentro de las empresas, obviamente cuidando de ti no poder sacar información y Darien hasta ahora no ha obtenido mucho

Se quedó callada, meditando sus palabras— ¿Investigan a las empresas?, ¿están cerca de nosotras por qué nos investigan?

—Sí, es la única forma de hacerlo son casos especiales... —tomo su mano— espero que comprendas el por qué no me agrada mucho este tipo de trabajo, aunque debo admitir que no sé qué me pasa contigo, he sido sincero contigo...

Sintió sus ojos arder— Pero si por ti fuera desde un principio te hubieras alejado de mi ¿verdad?, ¿por eso me preguntaste cosas de ese hombre?, Seiya la verdad es que... me duele pensar porque motivo estas a mi lado, y si no sirvo para tu investigación solo eres un niñero que cuida de la chiquilla caprichosa...

—No sé... si decirte la verdad ha sido o no lo mejor —bajo la mirada— no soy el hombre que tú piensas, no me conoces lo suficiente y no te conozco lo suficiente... aun así creo que ha sido mejor que lo sepas de mi labios y no de otra persona

—Tienes razón, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero algo en mi me hace sentir que puedo confiar en ti... por eso es que quiero estar contigo Seiya, pero comprende que me duele saber que investigan a mi familia, a las empresas, que entraste a mi vida solo porque era una obligación...

—No puedo cambiar ese hecho, lo siento... —observó su plato ya había terminado de comer se puso de pie dejando dinero en la mesa— entenderé si me quieres sacar de tu vida...

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, si le dolía lo que le había dicho, pero en ese instante le dolió mas pensar que quizá ya no volviera a tener esos detalles con ella, llevarla al médico, tomar su mano, besar sus labios, por primera vez desde que su extraña relación inicio sentía que marcharse no era lo correcto, se puso de pie y lo abrazo sin más respuesta que ese acto.

Se sorprendió ante ese acto, sin duda era algo que no esperaba que sucediera que de pronto lo abrazara— Se... Serena...

—Te quiero en mi vida... —dijo tomando su rostro para besarlo.

— ¿Aun cuando lo único que nos une es... —se acercó a su oído— el deseo?

¿De verdad solo era el deseo?— Si... solo deseo ser tuya... —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera el por qué le había dicho su verdadero objetivo, no dijo nada tan solo la abrazo.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, humedeciendo su saco con las lágrimas que no había conseguido contener, había sido un día extraño y lo que más le había asustado era perderlo, en cualquiera que fuera su situación.

Se separó un poco— Vamos... quieres ir al supermercado ¿no es así?

Asintió limpiándose los ojos— ¿Quieres que te haga de cenar no?

—Si... creo que comí demasiado así que no comeré hasta la cena —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y dónde queda el supermercado?

—Tendremos que volver por el auto

—Está bien... —murmuró tomando su mano— ¿nos vamos?

—Si vamos —murmuro caminando con ella, se sentía confundido y tenía mucho que pensar la actitud de ella siempre lo dejaba consternado—

X-X

Después de comer con su hermana, ella y Seiya se fueron directo a casa ya que tendría una tarde muy ocupada al preparar ella la cena, le daría una sorpresa a su hermana a duras penas y si tuvo tiempo de terminar y de ir a cambiarse para darle esa noticia a su hermana que quizá cambiaría su situación.

Al bajar de la camioneta no evito bostezar un poco— Que día —murmuro caminando hacia la puerta— cenare y me iré a la cama

—La vi muy tensa... —dijo siguiéndola.

—Esos accionistas siempre quieren hacer de las suyas, el señor Zafiro vendió sus acciones y no sé a quién... aun no comprendo el por qué tomo esa decisión...

—Bueno esperemos que sea alguien que sea bueno para la empresa... —abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Si eso espero... la empresa va bastante bien como para que alguien ajeno a todo el proceso quiera venir a cambiarlo todo —entro en la casa observando todo en silencio.

—No se preocupe antes de tiempo... —dijo siguiéndola.

—Aun así me gustaría saber quién será la persona que va a adquirir las acciones... no sé pero sigue sin agradarme la idea —dejo el portafolios sobre el sillón— bueno puede r a cenar Darien yo haré lo mismo permiso —murmuro alejándose al comedor.

—Hermanita... —le sonrió arreglada para la ocasión— bienvenida... —recorrió la silla principal para que Haruka tomara asiento.

— ¿Y esto? —murmuro sorprendida al ver la mesa, y notar que habían puesto una de las vajillas que solían usar para ocasiones especiales, tomo asiento— ¿a qué se debe?, no es mi cumpleaños ni el tuyo ¿acaso olvide alguna fecha especial?

Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— Quiero que me digas si es posible que pueda pasar el examen de admisión de la escuela de gastronomía

— ¿Harás la prueba? —Sonrió ampliamente, entre sorprendida y contenta de escuchar a su hermana.

Asintió destapando su plato— Prepare ravioles... espero que te gusten, pero ¿sabes?, me gustaría invitar a unas personas para que los prueben ¿puedo?

— ¿A quiénes? —enarco una ceja un tanto confundida.

—A Darien, Seiya y Luna... —dijo sonriendo.

—Mmm está bien, quizás su opinión te ayude mucho para que en un futuro te vuelvas una chef muy famosa

—Entonces iré por ellos... —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno entonces esperare a que estemos todos a la mesa —tapando su plato de comida, el cual sin duda olía muy bien.

Sonrió feliz corriendo hacia la cocina— Hola... —saludo— quiero invitarlos a cenar y a ti también Luna...

Luna que se encontraba sirviéndoles de cenar a los chicos la miro sorprendida— ¿En verdad niña Serena?

—Claro Luna... —sonrió acercándose a ella— y necesito que sean mis críticos ¿qué dicen?

—Mmm no veo ningún problema... será un placer comer lo que cocino señorita —Dijo Seiya sonriendo.

—Vamos entonces... —dijo abrazando a Luna para llevarla al comedor. 

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Darien algo confundido siguiéndolas— ¿que ya quiere cenar en familia? —dijo un tanto burlista.

—No te burles, está nerviosa por una prueba que debe presentar en dos semanas... teme no ser buena —murmuro mientras las seguía.

— ¿Y si nos envenena? —sonrió.

—Tomen asiento... —dijo corriendo a poner los platos necesarios, al estar cerca de Seiya le sonrió sutil.

No evito corresponder a su sonrisa, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso al compartir la mesa— Muchas gracias por invitarnos...

—Espero que les guste y siéntanse con la total confianza de decirme si les gusto o no la comida... —dijo sirviéndoles.

—Y más vale que sean sinceros —sonrió Haruka mas que complacida al ver a todos en la mesa— pero sin duda esto hay que celebrarlo —se puso de pie para sacar un poco de vino blanco y unas copas para servir.

—Aun no es tiempo para celebrar Haru... esto solo es una pequeña prueba además me tendría que poner a practicar y estudiar

—Claro que lo es, si pasas esa prueba la celebración será aún mayor, por ende te encargaras de las comidas de toda la semana, eso te ayudara a practicar, claro está que Luna puede ayudarte —llevo las copas a la mesa.

—Entonces vendrás todos los días a comer... —sonrió feliz terminando de servirles.

—Así es y si a los caballeros no les molesta acompañarnos, hasta que sea tu prueba, para dar sus críticas constructivas no sería mala idea, lo mismo tu Luna

—Será un placer niña Haruka —sonrió ampliamente de verlas tan contentas.

—Por supuesto... —dijo Darien mirando a Haruka que lucía muy feliz— será un placer ayudar

—Lo mismo digo... será un placer... gracias por considerarnos...

—Tendré que ser muy ingeniosa a la hora de preparar la comida... —sonrió feliz tomando asiento quedando frente a Seiya.

Ya lo creo hermanita, por que recuerda que soy de gustos exigentes —destapo su comida justo cuando el timbre de la casa sonaba— ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?

—Ah yo voy... —estaba tan entusiasmada y feliz que no tardo en ponerse de pie y correr hacia la puerta, sin mencionar los nervios que tenia de lo que dijeran de su comida.

—Te esperamos —suspiro al verla correr, le gustaba verla tan feliz y con tanto entusiasmo como en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa quedándose callada al ver quien era— Hola... —murmuró.

—Hola preciosa... —sonrió al verla llevando consigo un hermoso arreglo de flores y chocolates— ¿cómo has estado?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó un tanto confundida— me refiero... no me avisaste que vendrías

—Te he estado tratando de localizar desde ayer, pero no recibí respuesta alguna por eso vine... Serena perdóname... no debí presionarte...

Era cierto, se había olvidado por completo de él, y peor aun de que le había mentido a su hermana, ¿y si se daba cuenta que habían estado peleados?— No tiene importancia Andrew...

—En verdad perdóname... yo... —bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable por lo que había ocurrido— esperare por ti si es posible hasta el día que nos casemos en verdad perdóname... —extendió el ramo de flores hacia ella— yo te quiero y no quiero estar lejos de ti

Respiró profundamente tomando las flores— Lo siento... yo debí pensar mejor las cosas

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Seré más paciente lo prometo...

Sonrió sutil— Gracias... mmm ¿quieres pasar a cenar? hoy prepare la cena

— ¿En verdad?, me encantaría —le sonrió más que feliz— ¿qué te parece si en compensación a lo que sucedido vamos mañana a cenar y después a bailar?

—Mmm bueno, pero después me dejaras estudiar ¿sí? —Dijo haciendo que entrara a la casa para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Estudiar?, ¿pero no ya había terminado las pruebas para la universidad? —murmuro tomando su mano para entrar con ella.

—Tomare un examen para una escuela de gastronomía...

— ¿En verdad? —Sonrió presionando su mano— pero ¿cómo o por qué?, vaya me ausento unos días de tu vida y me das muchas sorpresas

—Haru me inscribió... —sonrió feliz— hermanita, es Andrew, lo invite a cenar...

Se puso de pie— Bienvenido Andrew toma asiento, Serena preparo la comida y espero que tu amor por ella no te ciegue y seas sincero porque eso le ayudara a saber si podrá o no superar esa prueba

—Estoy seguro que será una estupenda cena... huele delicioso... —dijo besando la mejilla de su novia. 

—Siéntate... —dijo Serena viendo de reojo a Seiya.

Se tensó al ver ese acto, desviando su mirada de ella hacia su plato destapando su comida. 

—Muchas gracias preciosa —tomo asiento a un lado de ella.

—Bueno entonces pondré una copa más porque este será un brindis previo, al éxito que mi hermanita obtendrá

—Gracias Haru... —dijo colocando las flores en la mesa a sus espaldas— espero que les guste, y si no me gustaría saberlo...

Al comenzar a comer, sintió una extraña sensación invadiendo su cuerpo era un platillo sumamente exquisito, no dudando en terminárselo, aun el apetito se le había ido y lo único que deseaba era dejar de ver a la melosa pareja, Andrew le dedicaba sonrisas y tomaba su mano cada que podía alagándola, pero no podía ser grosero y dejar que sospecharan que algo sucedía entre ellos— Sin duda le ha quedado muy rica la cena señorita Serena y con la practica mejorara aún más para ser de las mejores...

—Gracias Seiya... me alegra saber que le gusto... —le sonrió siendo amable con él aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de que le dijera eso, ya que era una de las personas que más ansiaba que probara su comida. 

—Opino igual que mi primo, estaré gustoso de probar cada día algo preparado por usted y darle alguna que otra crítica constructiva —dijo Darien notando esa extraña aura entre ellos.

—Si estoy de acuerdo con ellos... mañana espero un exquisito desayuno —sonreía observando a su hermana— y sin duda quiero repetir —extendió el plato hacia ella para que le sirviera más.

Seiya se puso de pie— Si me disculpa, me retiro a descansar... gracias por la cena

—Pero... hice postre también... —dijo Serena intentando que se quedara.

—Perdone señorita, en verdad estoy muy cansado y quede satisfecho, permiso —se puso de pie inclinando la cabeza en son de disculpa para enseguida retirarse.

Se quedó callada observando cómo se marchaba— Descanse... —murmuró volviendo la mirada a la deliciosa tarta de fresa que había preparado.

—Se ve deliciosa, no cabe duda que los postres son tu mejor especialidad

—Gracias Andrew... —volvió la mirada hacia él— ¿quieres que te sirva Haru?

—Por supuesto, es lo que estaba esperando con mucha ansiedad, ¿usted también quiere probarlo Darien?

—Claro... se ve delicioso... 

—Bueno espero que no les parezca demasiado dulce... —dijo cortando algunas rebanadas.

—Un postre hecho por mi niña seguro debe ser delicioso como los que solía preparar antes... además vi su entusiasmo mientras lo hacia mi niña, el hacer las cosas con amor es lo que las hace ser aun mas deliciosas

Sonrió sutilmente con cierta tristeza ya que estaba entusiasmada porque en particular el postre lo probara Seiya y ahora ni siquiera lo haría— Gracias Luna...

Andrew comió un poco de aquella deliciosa tarta— Si la comida estuvo deliciosa, esto no se le compara con nada es perfecto, sumamente delicioso jamás había comido algo como esto

—Qué bueno que te gusto... —sonrió probándola— espero que el examen sea sencillo y con una tarta gane más puntos

—Será mejor que no te confíes hermanita, es una de las escuelas más exigentes que hay en el país —guiño un ojo mientras comía— aunque sin duda comparto la opinión de Andrew, es exquisito y... afrodisiaco —murmuro mientras disfrutaba de un bocado más cerrando los ojos, saboreando esa delicia.

Sonrió admirando a su hermana— ¿Afrodisiaco?, vaya no lo pensé, solo se me ocurrió hacerlo... 

—Sin duda es delicia... —dijo Darien comiendo un trozo de tarta.

—Claro... si presentas esta delicia sin duda podrás seducir a los jueces —bromeo un poco.

Sonrió sonrojada— Lo tomare en cuenta

—Sigue así y no te rindas hermanita, sin duda esta es tu vocación

—Tomare el examen si quedo pensare en la posibilidad de estudiar, si no continuare con mis planes originales ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —se acercó a ella para besar su frente— pero más vale que des todo de ti... y agotes hasta tu último recurso por hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien hermanita... —dijo sonriéndole— gracias por esta oportunidad

—De ti depende que tan lejos quieras llegar

—Si hermanita, gracias... —le sonrió poniéndose de pie para abrazarla— te quiero mucho

Correspondió a su abrazo— Y yo a ti te quiero mucho Serena —revolviendo su cabello— bueno me llevo otro trozo a la biblioteca —beso su frente— con su permiso Andrew... está en su casa

—Yo también me retiro, muchas gracias —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie— la cena estuvo deliciosa... 

—Descansa hermanita... —Serena volvió a besar la mejilla de su hermana— que descanse Darien

—Si tú también, y no te duermas muy tarde, por que mañana quiero mi desayuno

—No hermanita... descansa... —dijo volviendo a tomar asiento— preparare algo especial para ti

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza tomando otro trozo de la tarta prácticamente el ultimo para llevárselo consigo a la biblioteca— Luna me regala un poco de café de favor

—Claro que si niña Haruka... —se puso de pie comenzando a recoger todo— muchas gracias por la cena

—Si muchas gracias, todo estuvo exquisito —murmuro Andrew tomando la mano de su novia— ¿entonces paso por ti mañana para cenar?

—Sí, está bien... —dijo sonriendo sutil— ¿a dónde iremos?

— ¿Te parece si vamos a donde siempre?

—Está bien... —sonrió sutil comiendo un poco más de tarta.

—Esto está muy rico Serena, serás la mejor, estoy seguro

—Gracias Andrew... —murmuró jugando con el tenedor— que bueno que te gusto

—Te iba pedir un poco más pero tu hermana se llevó la última rebanada es que esto es un privilegio de los dioses, tu eres una diosa

—Exageras... —dijo sonrojada.

—No es una exageración es solo la verdad, y yo me considero muy afortunado por ser tu novio

Se quedó callada por un segundo sintiéndose mal por lo que hacía— ¿De verdad?

—Claro mi amor, eres una persona maravillosa —murmuro acariciando su mano— y quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado...

Miró sus manos un tanto pensativa— ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

—Yo esperare por ti el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés lista —se acercó a ella rozando sus labios— eres muy importante para mi Serena...

Sonrió sutilmente— Lamento no haber respondido tus llamadas...

—No te preocupes... supuse que estabas molesta... perdóname...

—Olvidémoslo ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió dándole un suave golpe en la mano.

—Está bien —le sonrió— entonces me iré para que descanses... mañana vendré a buscarte

—Si está bien... —se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la puerta— gracias por las flores y los chocolates...

—Espero que te gusten, nos vemos mañana, descansa

Se acercó tan solo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— Hasta mañana...

Sonrió al recibir su beso— Hasta mañana

Solo sonrió al observar que se alejaba, apenas si tendría tiempo para ir a arreglarse un poco para ir a la torre, era una pena que no hubiera quedado algo de esa deliciosa tarta, pero ya le haría otra solo para Seiya, tras marcharse Andrew subió a su habitación y espero impaciente a que la casa quedara en silencio y en penumbras para poder escapar directo hacia su escondite.

X-X

Por su lado Seiya se había ido directo a su habitación, colocando el seguro para no ser molestado. Esa noche en particular tenia demasiado calor, por lo que se quitó la ropa quedando tan solo en boxers apago la luz dejando la ventana abierta para que entrara un poco de aire, se recostó sobre la cama, observando el techo, sintiendo mil pensamientos cruzar por su mente y todos y cada uno de ellos solo se encontraba presente ella y lo ocurrido durante el día, se habían comportado como si fueran una pareja joven recién casada, y le había agradado, aunque también sabía que eso era solo pasajero que no había nada más que solo deseo y atracción si solo eso era, un vicio incontrolable, algo que tarde o temprano terminaría, y que sin duda no lo llevaría a nada bueno, pero— No puedo evitar besarla cada que la tengo tan cerca... y hacerla mía... —murmuro cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido pensando en ella, y tratando de evadir los celos que sentía al verla tan contenta con su novio.

Estaba sentada en los escalones de la torre, observo su reloj ya era tarde, suspiró sintiéndose decepcionada, ella quería verlo, necesitaba estar a su lado, se había puesto bonita solo para él y ni siquiera la había visto, se puso de pie suspirando, bajo con pesar los escalones, se detuvo al pensar en algo que quizá a él no le hiciera mucha gracia pero que para ella era necesario, salió con cautela de la torre y se dirigió hacia el área donde daban las habitaciones de los empleados, hizo un rápido cálculo mental de cuál ventana era la de su habitación, la vez que había estado ahí a lo que menos le prestó atención fue a saber a qué área daba, se asomó a una ventana que estaba abierta y sonrió al reconocer la habitación— ¿Seiya? —Murmuró subiendo con dificultad tallándose un poco la pierna al entrar— ¿Seiya?

Se movió quedando boca abajo, sentía como si alguien lo llamara, pero no atinaba de donde provenía aquella voz, buscando entre sueños, seguramente era un invento de su imaginación, seguramente ella seguiría platicando con su novio y se habría olvidado de él.

Se acercó al verlo no evitando sentir ese deseo al verlo así, con su espalda perfectamente marcada, lo acentuado de su respiración, ¿que le había hecho Seiya que se había convertido en su más terrible adicción?, se sentó con cuidado en la cama para quitarse los zapatos e inclinarse un poco hacia él— Mi Seiya... —susurró a su oído.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, era definitivo esa mujer seria su ruina, lo estaba llevando al borde de tal locura que la escuchaba con tanta claridad, como si estuviera junto a él.

Sonrió al ver que no lo podía despertar— Mi Seiya... —murmuró dándole un sutil beso en la nuca.

Aquello ya era demasiado, abrió sus ojos con la intención de darse una ducha que calmara sus deseos, se movió un poco para levantarse pero lo que vio en verdad le sorprendió— ¿Que... que haces aquí?

Sonrió subiendo los pies a la cama quedando sentada— Ya que la montaña no va a mí, yo voy a la montaña...

—Pero... ¿por dónde entraste? —murmuro observando la puerta que seguía cerrada.

—Por la ventana... —dijo señalándola— y me lastime...

Observo la ventana, y enseguida a ella sin saber que decir.

Lo miró fijamente no dudando en comenzar a desabotonar su blusa con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuro en voz baja temiendo ser descubiertos.

— ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? —Se hincó en la cama acercándose a él quitándose poco a poco la blusa.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, sin duda era hermosa, quizás eso también era producto de todas aquellas fantasías que había tenido en esos últimos días.

Así hincada desabotono su falda, se sentía extrañamente excitada al sentir su mirada mientras ella continuaba desnudándose, tal vez estaba loca pero lo deseaba tanto, era como si no pudiera pensar en nada mas que no fuera él.

No podía despegar la mirada de ella, aun en medio de la oscuridad de su recamara podía verla perfectamente bien, sintiendo ese deseo nacer en todo su ser, en definitiva aquello era una locura— Alguien podría descubrirnos... —murmuro en voz baja.

—Te corresponde callarme... —dijo al quitarse la falda y quedar en solo lencería dejando caer la falda bajo de la cama.

—Estás loca —se incorporó un poco, recorriéndola con la mirada.

Sonrió soltando su cabello— ¿Hasta ahora te has dado cuenta?

—Habla más despacio —susurro acercándola hacia él.

—Shhh... —Murmuró sonriendo acercándose más a él— tú tienes la culpa, debiste ir a la torre... —susurró a su oído rozando su cuello.

—Creí que estarías ocupada y no acordamos vernos hoy —cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese roce.

—Pensé que lo darías por hecho... —murmuró aun jugando con sus labios por su cuello— te espere... y te espere... —dijo dándole dos pequeños mordiscos.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —la abrazo hacia él, acariciando su espalda.

—Porque... —sonrió al sentir su caricia— pensé que quizá tú también me necesitarías hoy...

—Pensé que estarías ocupada... y no quise importunarte...

—Pero no estaría ocupada hasta media noche... —murmuró bajando lentamente una mano hacia la orilla de su bóxer.

— ¿Y qué hora es? —Respiro profundamente al sentir sus manos sobre su piel como si esta le quemara.

—Pasa de media noche... —murmuró bajando lentamente el elástico de su bóxer.

La abrazo más hacia él desabrochando su sostén— Esto es una locura...

—Entonces... vivamos una locura... —dijo bajando aun mas su bóxer sintiendo por fin su miembro.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ahogando un gemido, acercándola hacia él para besar sus labios ya no necesitan más palabras que eso, para poseerla.

No tardo en corresponder a sus besos callando sus gemidos y los de ella comenzando a acariciarlo como había visto que más le gustaba, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo y eso haría ese encuentro más placentero.

No tardo en deshacerse de toda su ropa interior dando inicio a caricias intensas, mientras la besaba con pasión y con locura olvidándose de lo ocurrido esa noche y solo centrándose en ese instante placentero.

—Seiya... —murmuró entre sus labios— yo... te necesito, quiero... hacerte mío...

—Shhh —coloco un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola guardar silencio, para acariciar su intimidad.

Suspiró profundamente, esas caricias eran tortuosas tanto que le gustaban, tomo la mano que tenía sobre sus labios y la beso, de alguna forma necesitaba acallar lo que sentía.

Sonrió introduciendo sus dedos buscando quedar sobre ella lentamente para volver a besar sus labios acallando los jadeos que amenazaban con salir, mordisqueando un poco sus labios, para enseguida acercarse a su oído— No resisto más... —respiro profundamente separándose un poco tan solo para sacar del cajón la protección adecuada para ese instante.

Respiraba acelerada y profundamente, se sentía mareada y sonreía, ¿cuánto podía descubrir de su propio cuerpo gracias a Seiya?, haberlo sentido de aquella forma había sido una agradable experiencia y ahora ansiaba sentirlo por completo— Te necesito... —murmuró acariciando su brazo ya húmedo.

—Shhh —murmuro acercándose a ella una vez que ya estaba listo para hacerla suya, se acomodó dando inicio a la unión de sus cuerpos.

No podía hacer nada tan solo cubrirse la boca, evitando que sus gemidos los delataran, pero es que sentirlo era tan maravilloso que le costaba guardar silencio, no resistía y lo único que podía hacer era besarlo y hacerle sentir que se moría estando en sus brazos.

La besaba con esa pasión que sus cuerpos desbordaban moviéndose dentro de ella, comenzaba acostumbrarse a ella a sentirla y sobre todo a disfrutar todas esas sensaciones que ella despertaba en él, apretaba sus labios contra los de ella mordiéndolos, ahogando de esa forma los gemidos que no debían salir.

Araño con fuerza su espalda, que difícil se le estaba haciendo no expresar el sin fin de emociones que sentía a cada embestida, aunque no podía negar que ese instante estaba siendo por demás excitante, pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera le añadía adrenalina al momento.

Respiraba agitado y sudoroso, abrazándola con fuerza hacia él, al llegar ese momento máximo de su unión, en el silencio de su habitación, había sido por demás excitante, algo que nunca antes había experimentado y sin duda le había gustado, más porque en esa cama le había arrebatado su pureza, para hacerla completamente suya.

Sonrió aun abrazándolo con fuerza, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a él y no quería dejar de sentirlo, se abrazó besando su cuello— Te extrañe... —murmuró a su oído.

—Adicta... —murmuro besando su cuello— debes volver a tu habitación —murmuro con pesar.

—Solo un poco más... —murmuró abrazándose más.

Aspiro su aroma— Eres demasiado adicta... igual que yo —murmuro al salir de ella lentamente.

Sonrió al sentir su cuerpo estremecer al dejar de sentirlo— No me puedes culpar... mi cuerpo te reclama... —susurró acariciando su espalda.

—Igual que el mío a ti... —suspiro— anda vuelve a la cama... no querrás tener problemas si nos descubre ¿verdad?

—No, pero... si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, estoy en cama... —dijo sonriendo traviesa abrazándolo al quedar él recostado a su lado.

—No me refería a mi cama, si no a la tuya —recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Mi cama es muy grande... y esta fría... —dijo jugando con los pequeños caminos de su abdomen.

—Esta es muy pequeña...

—Pero calientita... —dijo subiendo su pierna a las de él acariciándolo.

—Aun así debes volver... —cerro sus ojos disfrutando esa caricia.

—Está bien, pero déjame estar así unos minutos más —dijo abrazándolo tanto con la pierna como con su brazo— quiero llevarme tu aroma en mi...

La abrazo hacia él rozando sus labios— Estas loquita y me gustas...

Sonrió devolviéndole el beso— ¿Por qué estoy loquita?, me gusta sentir tu aroma en mí...

—Quizás por introducirte de esta forma a mi habitación pese a que pueden descubrirnos

Beso su pecho pegándose más él— Te necesitaba... ansiaba ser tuya

— ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros— Creo que esta es la mejor forma de cerrar nuestro día como una impostora pareja de recién casados

—Sí, lo es... —mantuvo sus ojos cerrados aspirando su aroma dejando que el sueño lo venciera rehusándose a soltarla aun cuando sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Me gustas Seiya... —murmuró al ver que comenzaba a dormirse, quedándose recostada solo observándolo— me gustas tanto que no tienes idea... —acariciando suavemente su cabello, era un hombre perfecto y no estaba tan segura de dejar que algún hombre que no fuera él la tocara o la hiciera suya, porque su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a él.

Sentía sus caricias y su aroma, relajándose por completo, era extraño ni con Amy y mucho menos con aquella mujer se había sentido así de tranquilo y lleno de paz como en ese momento, le agradaba sentir su calor cerca de él, sintiendo que podría descansar, sin tener preocupaciones— Que magia tan extraña —murmuro perdiéndose en el sueño.

Sonrió al escucharlo, lucia tan dulce y tan tierno, jalo un extremo de las mantas de su cama y los cubrió a ambos, se refugió en sus brazos tan solo admirando su rostro, lucia tan guapo, tan atractivo que simplemente no se sentía capaz de dejar de verlo o siquiera de alejarse, solo lo abrazo con suavidad y se quedó contemplándolo— ¿Qué hiciste de mi Seiya?, no imagino otras manos tocándome, otros labios besándome... me hiciste tuya por completo y sé que esto está mal, que yo debería respetar a Andrew, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo al tenerte cerca de mi... es como si mi cuerpo solo reaccionara ante ti... —pensaba sin dejar de verlo, sin darse cuenta y en medio de pensamientos el amanecer la sorprendió, con cuidado se puso de pie y busco su ropa para vestirse tan rápido como le era posible, al terminar se acercó besando suavemente sus labios para salir de ahí antes de que fuera sorprendida por alguien aunque con todo gusto ella se hubiera quedado a dormir en brazos de su héroe.

X-X

Se movió un poco al sentir que algo le faltaba abrió sus ojos ya era de día justo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, noto la cama desarreglada y el aroma de su perfume había sido realidad y no solo un sueño, sonrió ligeramente, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido?, mientras pensaba en ella se metió a bañar para prepararse para ese día, saliendo de la habitación después de arreglarla un poco para dirigirse a la cocina, sorprendiéndose al verla cocinando— Bom...bombón...

—Hola buenos días —le sonrió volteando a verlo llevando en la mano un platón con algunos hot cakes, volteo hacia la puerta y no vio a nadie por lo que se sintió en más confianza— ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Más descansado... pero ¿y tú? —Se acercó a ella— te ves cansada ¿no has dormido nada?

Negó dejando el platón— Me gusto verte dormir... —dijo en un sutil murmullo.

—Te puede hacer daño no dormir como debes —se sentó a la mesa.

—Dormiré mas tarde... —se acercó sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja— las horas que no pueda estar contigo... —dijo acercándose a la mesa quedando frente a él extendiéndole el vaso.

Tomo el vaso rozando su mano— Desayunas y te vas a dormir un rato ¿sí?

Sonrió asintiendo— Me gusta cuando me hablas así...

—No quiero que enfermes...

—Claro que no lo hare... —volvió la mirada hacia las puertas y al no ver nada se acercó robando un beso— tu también descansa...

Se sonrojó un poco— Alguien puede vernos...

—No viene nadie... —sonrió volviendo a darle otro beso— te guarde hotcakes, son especiales para ti... tienen esencia de almendra... ¿me dirás si te gustaron?

—Gracias, se ven deliciosos —tomo el tenedor comiendo un poco— ¿desde qué horas estas cocinando?

—Mmm poco después de que deje tu habitación, solo subí a bañarme y cambiarme, aunque si tengo sueño pero anoche se me ocurrió hacer esto... bueno mientras te veía dormir —sonrió mirándolo comer— ¿te gustaron?

—Si me gustan —murmuro mientras seguía comiendo— tiene un buen sabor, nunca los había comido así...

Sonrió aun mas— Los de mi hermana llevan arándanos... pero tengo que ser más ingeniosa que esto para hacer un buen desempeño...

—Eso sin duda mmm podrías experimentar con frutos ros rojos y nueces con crema batida

—Sí, quizá lo intente... —se acercó colocándose a un lado de él para recargarse en la mesa— necesito que me des más inspiración... —se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un más marcado beso en los labios.

Cerró los ojos tan solo sintiendo sus labios, como si fuera algo tan natural, y sin duda algo que no podía evitar.

Un solo roce y sintió que era lo correcto, comenzar de esa forma su mañana. 

—Buenos días... —dijo deteniéndose en seco al ver a su primo y a la joven rubia que al verse sorprendida se separó de Seiya, ¿y él que hacia?, solo opto por dar la media vuelta y volver por donde había entrado. 

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó asustada Serena— lo siento, yo... en verdad lo siento...

—Tranquila... —se puso de pie sonriendo— todo estará bien mientras nadie más nos descubra... debemos ser más cuidadosos ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió mirándolo— ¿No le dirá a nadie verdad?

—No a nadie, pero debemos evitar este tipo de acercamientos... por suerte fue él y no otra persona

—Está bien... lo siento... —bajo la mirada— es que yo... tú tienes la culpa, me incitas a besarte y no me resistí

—Tendremos que aprender a contenernos y soportar hasta que podamos estar a solas

—Está bien... —sonrió acercándose rápido a darle otro pequeño beso para luego correr hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y tomar el platón— me voy a desayunar con Haru... ¿crees que puedas escaparte a mi habitación mas tarde?

—Señorita Tsukino... ¿no se le hace algo demasiado peligroso con tanta gente en casa?

Sonrió traviesa— Tal vez pero eso lo hace más interesante... señor Kou

—No le prometo nada porque aunque es interesante, mi trabajo es el que peligra...

—Lo sé... solo... ¿ve a despertarme si?, recuerda que tengo que hacer la comida

—Está bien lo hare ¿a qué horas te despierto?

—A medio día... —dijo sonriéndole— que tengas buen día, Seiya... —sin decirle más salió hacia el comedor, suspiró sintiéndose tan bien de haber estado un momento más con él y después de esa noche que habían pasado juntos sabía que la sonrisa no se le borraría aunque fuera acompañada de bostezos.

Suspiro mientras terminaba con el desayuno, sonriendo ligeramente al verla salir— Sin duda demasiado impredecible... —murmuro para sí mismo.

— ¿Ya puedo pasar? —Preguntó asomando primero la cabeza buscando a cierta rubia— ¿estás solo?

—Si entra —murmuro ocultando esa sonrisa— estoy solo...

—Oye, si van a tener sus amoríos al menos que sea en un lugar más privado... ¿cómo en la cocina?, de mínimo estaban vestidos... —dijo tomando asiento junto a él dispuesto a robar de su plato.

Aparto el plato— Son míos —bromeo.

—Uy que egoísta... —dijo tomando el vaso de jugo— ¿en serio ustedes dos...?

—Ten te regalo uno —acerco el plato a su primo— como recompensa por cuidar que no viniera nadie

—Ah gracias... al menos tengo un pequeño pago...

Sonrió ligeramente— Tengo que evitar momentos como este con ella, por fortuna no fue Luna quien nos descubrió...

—Por fortuna, pero vaya que les gusta la adrenalina a los dos, cuando menos lo espere estará metida en tu habitación... —dijo tomando un trozo de hotcake.

—Ya lo estuvo ayer por la noche, entro por la ventana...

Casi se atraganto por lo que tomo rápido el vaso de jugo bebiendo— ¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, oye esa niña está loca...

—Si lo sé... —murmuro con una sonrisa tomando un trozo más de hotcakes.

— ¿Y luego que paso?, supongo que entro en ti la razón y la mandaste a dormir...

—Si la mande a dormir pero es aferrada, termine quedándome dormido y no supe en qué momento se marcho

—Seiya... ¿ustedes dos en serio?, me refiero, no solo a lo que vi si no… ¿ustedes, tienen relaciones?

—Lo que viste es nada... comparado a lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros es lo único que te voy a decir

—Vaya... pensé que a la niña se le quitaría la curiosidad... —dijo pensativo comiendo un poco más— ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—No estoy seguro, es algo que simplemente no tiene explicación, algo que sé que no debería, y sin embargo no puedo parar, un simple roce de ella y provoca que pierda la cordura —tomo el vaso dando un sorbo— es algo inexplicable Darien... jamás de había sucedido algo así...

—Eso quiere decir que continuaras con ella, ¿verdad?

—Si... yo... —se sonrojó ligeramente— no puedo resistirme a ella, es una locura lo sé pero... esta atracción que siento por ella es incontrolable

Respiró profundamente al terminar con su premio— Bueno Seiya, solo puedo decir que te cuides, porque no creo que quieras un hijo con una chica que posiblemente no esté en condiciones para criar, siendo que es casi una niña y por otro lado el trabajo que tenemos aquí, cuentas conmigo y lo sabes

—Lo sé, en el aspecto de la protección ya tome mis medidas... ayer fuimos a ginecólogo, está claro que esto es una aventura y que ninguno de los dos desea tener un bebé

—Tú también cuentas conmigo Darien... lo sabes ¿verdad?, somos un equipo y sé que esto pone en riesgo la misión y sé que dije que jamás me fijaría en una chiquilla por eso sé que esto es una locura que no está bien... pero... no puedo engarme... a esto que me hace sentir...

Sonrió ligeramente— Confió en que cuidaras que esto no perjudique nuestra misión, solo ten cuidado, es una aventura pero... no sé, cuando los vi lucían... tan como pareja, no sé si me explico

— ¿Como una pareja? —Murmuro en voz baja— solo es atracción y deseo lo que nos une...

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro, solo así explicaría que engañes a Amy y que ella engañe a su novio... tenías razón al decir que le das lo que no le da su novio, pero... ¿qué te da ella que Amy no te da?

Por primera vez desde que había iniciado esa locura se ponía a pensar en ese detalle él que jamás había sido infiel lo estaba siendo ahora pero ¿por qué?— Una pasión desbordante...

—Entiendo... ¿pero estas seguro que es solo eso?

—Sí, solo eso, hay cosas que jamás me habían pasado que solo con Serena me pasan... —sacudió su cabeza— en especial esa necesidad de protegerla no sé por qué, pero bueno imagino que no tardaras en irte con la señorita Haruka ¿verdad?

—De hecho ya casi nos vamos, por cierto aún no han encontrado nada de ese tal Rubeus, el señor Black esta limpio, pedí una investigación más exhaustiva del tal Rubeus,...

—Entiendo... entonces debemos enfocarnos en él, ¿los guardias adicionales que solicitamos para el cuidado de la casa no los han autorizado?

—Aun no, supongo que creen que los sustos de las dos veces pasadas son solo eso sustos, pero no te preocupes le di otra opción al jefe, solo que estén al pendiente cuando los necesitemos y que tengan una reacción inmediata...

—Bueno que remedio... nos mandan a la guerra sin fusil... a veces pienso que solo nos quieren cansar...

Se puso de pie golpeando su espalda— Todo saldrá bien, solo tenemos que hacer bien nuestro trabajo, ¿ya decidiste si quieres quedarte o que te manden a algún otro lado?

— ¿Quedarme?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— ¿No te dijo nada el jefe?, con el asenso viene el puesto, puede ser aquí o pedir cambio a otro país...

—Aquí, lo que quiero es pasar más tiempo con Hotaru ¿y tu que harás?

—Mmm no sé, quizá pida mi cambio, aun no estoy seguro... —tomo el vaso de jugo bebiendo de golpe el restante— bueno ya me voy, te aviso si hay novedades con respecto a Rubeus... espero que cuides muy bien a tu cerecito —dijo un tanto burlista— nos vemos primo...

—Nos vemos... cuida de cerezo dos...

—Por supuesto... —dijo divertido y con seguridad.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿la espera valió la pena?, después de mucho estamos de vuelta, y con la noticia de que aún no hay bebé , es muy pronto ¿no les parece?, digamos que Serena corrió con suerte por esta ocasión, ahora si me disculpo ya que me había hecho el firme propósito de actualizar cada semana, pero entre una cosa y otra no pude, además que quería dejar descansar a las lectoras y lectores ya que a lo mejor los fastidie con actualizaciones semanales, sé que no debería importar mucho la cantidad de reviews que recibe un fic, al final del día las personas que escribimos lo hacemos por amor al arte, aun así se les agradece un comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, ya saben cualquier queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 11**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo

 **CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 11**

Volvió a bostezar antes de tomar otro trozo de hotcake bañado en miel, solo esperaba terminar de desayunar para irse a dormir, había pasado una muy agradable madrugada pero ahora el sueño la estaba venciendo.

La observo detenidamente— ¿A qué hora te dormiste Serena?

—Mmm temprano creo, pero no dormí muy bien... —dijo jugando con su plato.

— ¿Estas nerviosa acaso?

—Un poco... creo que iré a revisar las cosas de mamá a ver si encuentro alguna de sus recetas o algo que me ayude...

—Seguro que encontraras algo muy rico... el baúl de mamá está en el almacén

—Iré más tarde... —dijo volviendo a bostezar— por cierto Andrew me invito a cenar...

—Eso quiere decir que hoy no me harás de cenar ¿verdad?

—Mmm no creo, pero preparare la comida como lo pediste... —le sonrió sutil.

—Entonces vendré a comer, y quizás cene fuera de casa por cierto, dile a Andrew que no es un vampiro... —murmuro notando una ligera marca en su cuello.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —Preguntó confundida quizá estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Hasta la pregunta es ilógica Serena... una cosa es que ya hayas estado con él, y otra muy diferente que venga aquí a la casa a dejarte semejantes marcas

Se llevó la mano al cuello, tan apresurada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de alguna marca en su piel— Yo... lo siento... le diré que no lo haga...

—Eso espero y ya que has iniciado una vida sexualmente activa más vale que vayas al ginecólogo y te protejas y lo mismo dile a tu novio

—Sí, lo hare, lo haremos... oye Haru... es normal que... —volteo a todas partes acercándose un poco más a ella— ¿sienta tantas ganas de volver a hacerlo?

—No lo sé, a mí no me quedaron ganas de volver a hacerlo en mi vida... —desvió su mirada.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuró desconcertada— pero... bueno no sé... pensé que si...

Suspiro poniéndose de pie— Solo cuídate hagas lo que hagas ¿sí?, ya me voy

—Está bien hermanita... —la miró con cierta tristeza, tal vez incluso en eso ella había tenido más suerte— nos vemos a la hora de la comida, ¿qué quieres que te prepare?

—Sorpréndeme —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— te quiero Serena, nos vemos en la comida, y descansa por que traes una cara que ni tu puedes con ella —revolvió su cabello para salir de la casa no sin antes tomarse lo que le quedaba de jugo.

—Hasta la tarde... —sonrió mirándola alejarse, suspiró profundamente ahora si podría irse a dormir al menos algunas horas, y el solo hecho de saber que sería despertada por Seiya la animaba más a descansar, más porque quizá esa noche no pudiera estar con él.

Al subir a la camioneta se encontraba muy pensativa, ¿en verdad deseaba volver a entregarse a ese sujeto?, la miraba diferente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo que sin duda le causo un poco de envidia, pero esas cosas no eran para ella, lo sabía a la perfección, si se divertía coqueteando con chicas y molestando a su vez a los hombres. Se abrazó un poco así misma mientras observaba el camino, al menos Serena era feliz y eso era suficiente para ella.

— ¿Le ocurre algo señorita? —preguntó al verla demasiado pensativa.

—No, nada, solo recordaba los pendientes de la oficina... —murmuro sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Está bien... ¿vendrá a comer?

—Sí, saldré a cenar fuera ya que irá a cenar con su novio...

— ¿Sigue sin agradarle el novio de su hermana?

—No me agrada mucho pero ella lo escogió y al parecer la hace feliz y la cuida

—Si claro... —murmuró más para si— y si ella se fijará en alguien más, ¿estaría usted de acuerdo?

—Me hablo de alguien más hace algunos días... pero al parecer ese alguien la rechazo y no me ha querido decir quién es, la verdad si me preocupa un poco, pero al ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa emoción... creo que ya no necesita tanto mis cuidados...

Sonrió sutil— ¿La rechazo ese hombre?, vaya con todo respeto pero su hermana es muy bella, seguro ese hombre se arrepintió después...

—Quien sabe, si así fuera quizás Seiya ya se habría dado cuenta de algo anormal ¿no?, según ni él ha visto de quien se trata...

—Es raro que algo así se le escape, quizá debería preguntarle, solo para asegurarse de que su hermana esta en las manos correctas

—Si tienes razón... hablare más tarde con él quizás deba saber algo

—Si no al menos sabrá que su hermana no ve a nadie más que su novio...

—Si tienes razón... —suspiro— pero si tiene ganas de volver a estar con su novio no creo que le siga interesando ese hombre del que me hablo —murmuro más para sí misma.

—Escuche que el señor Black le preguntó por su hermana... ¿no será ese hombre?

— ¿Diamante Black? —Levanto la mirada— mmm no lo creo... apenas se vieron en la junta...

—Cierto... disculpe mis imprudencias... —dijo sonriendo sutil, había intentado desviar cualquier sospecha de su primo, ahora solo le quedaba cuidarlos.

—Bueno pero si fuera ese hombre y cuidara de ella y si ella lo quisiera yo no tendría inconveniente alguno... ya que me ha enseñado que puede cuidarse sola...

— ¿Quiere decir que a usted no le importaría que fueran de situaciones distintas?, no sé cómo... un simple policía o vendedor

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser racista o denigrar a las demás personas? —Enarco una ceja con molestia.

—No, solo que... bueno, ustedes no son las primeras jóvenes millonarias que protegemos, y los padres o incluso ellas mismas buscan siempre las mismas condiciones de vida...

—Entiendo... —desvió su mirada— buscar las mismas condiciones de vida... no creo que sea una felicidad real... solo es algo frívolo y superficial...

—Entonces espero que encuentre una felicidad real, tanto usted como su hermana... se lo merecen ambas... —dijo fijando la mirada y atención por completo al camino.

—Si yo también espero que Serena sea feliz... con eso me basta —volvo a mirar por la ventanilla, ya sabía que para ella no habría nada más que solo negocios, y su única pasión que eran las carreras de autos, algo que había aprendido de su padre, lo único que aún le pertenecía solo a ella.

X-X

Había pasado toda la mañana en el jardín leyendo un libro, aprovechado para hablar con Amy, de igual forma había ayudado a Luna a cambiar unos fusibles y cargar algunas cajas. Casi al medio día le dijo a Luna que iría a despertar a Serena mientras ella limpiaba el patio trasero. Al llegar a su recamara toco con suavidad, ya que no había respuesta entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta de tras de sí observándola dormir, lucia tan indefensa, y a la vez hermosa, se acercó lentamente— Señorita... es hora de levantarse

—Mmm... —Se quejó abrazando más enorme conejo de peluche volteándose.

Sonrió al ver al conejo que abrazaba— Serena... despierta

—No quiero... —murmuró ocultándose tras la cabeza del conejo.

— ¿No harás la comida para tu hermana? —se sentó acariciando su cabello.

—Si... —murmuró con pesadez— pero tengo sueño...

—Después de hacer la comida podrás volver a dormir

Se volteó aun con los ojos cerrados empujando al conejo para abrazarlo a él— Solo cinco minutos más

—No te va dar tiempo de hacer la comida —sonrió ligeramente al sentirse abrazado por ella.

—Si alcanzo... —dijo negándose a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ya sabes que harás de comer?

—Creo... —Lo jalo más hacia ella para que se recostara— ¿me ayudas?

— ¿Yo?, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? —observándola fijamente al quedar recostado junto a ella.

—Quiero hacer pastel de carne... con puré, y soy débil para hacer el puré, natural... —dijo sonriendo abrazándolo más ocultando el rostro entre su brazo y pecho.

La abrazo un poco hacia él— Pero yo no sé cocinar, Luna está esperándote para ayudarte sin duda, también te ayudare en lo que pueda...

Aspiró su aroma disfrutando de ese instante de tranquilidad entre sus brazos— Eres cálido, me gusta...

—Anda ya levántate... —murmuro tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

Sonrió aprovechando ese instante para abrazarlo más y profundizar ese beso, una bella manera de despertar sus sentidos y su mente.

Sonrió entre sus labios— ¿Ya despertaste? —cerro los ojos dándole pequeños besos.

—Un poco... —murmuró correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos— más...

—Se hace tarde...

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole— Solo quiero un beso... —dijo delineando sus pómulos— un verdadero beso...

— ¿Como el de aquella ocasión? —la acerco un poco más hacia él.

—Si... como el de esa vez en que no deje de pensar en ti...

— ¿Eres demasiado caprichosa sabes? —Se acercó más a ella hasta rozar sus labios, suave y lentamente.

—Así te gusto... —murmuró dejando que comenzara a besarla, podía sentir como él también lo deseaba, un verdadero beso.

La abrazo acariciando su mejilla profundizando aún más ese beso pero sin dejar de hacerlo con esa nueva sensación que invadía su ser, como si aquello fuera el dulce más exquisito saboreándolo y disfrutándolo a plenitud.

Disfruto saboreando sus labios, jugando en el interior de su boca, llenándose de su sabor, tan solo abrazándolo, había besos que la hacían desearlo, pero en ese instante ese beso lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir feliz.

Algo recorría su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza, eso solo provocaba en él un simple beso, un beso lleno de calidez, y quizás de felicidad pero ¿por qué?, lentamente se separó de ella sonriéndole— Ahora si a cocinar

Aun con los ojos cerrados tras disfrutar de ese beso asintió— Ahora no dejare de pensar en ti por el resto del día...

No respondió tan solo se incorporó— Espero que sea una rica comida, tienes mucho que practicar

—Más tarde me acompañarías al almacén... no pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti, solo que ahí está el baúl de mi madre quizá ahí encuentre algo que me ayude...

—Claro te ayudare a buscar —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella— pero ponte de pie tu hermana no tardará en llegar para comer

—Ya voy... —dijo tomando su mano para que la jalara.

La jalo haciendo que se pusiera de pie— Cuando termines de hacer la comida volverás a descansar

— ¿Y a qué hora iremos a buscar en el almacén?

—Cuando hayas repuesto tus horas de sueño

— ¿Hasta mañana? —Preguntó aun tomando su mano.

—Mmm ¿por qué hasta mañana no la buscaras en la tarde? —Murmuro confundido.

—Mmm por la noche saldré con Andrew, me invito a cenar... —dijo con cierta reserva.

Hizo una ligera mueca— ¿A cenar?

—Si... al restaurante que fuimos la última vez...

—Tendré listo el auto, ¿a qué hora vendrá o lo veras haya directamente? —Murmuro con seriedad.

—Creo que me dijo que vendría... —oprimió más su mano— solo iremos a cenar...

—Está bien... tendré listo el auto...

Lo miró por un segundo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, ¿qué podría decir en una situación así?, quizá era loca e impulsiva, pero eso era lo único que se le ocurría hacer, abrazarlo sin más palabras.

No sabía que le pasaba, la sola idea que vería a ese chico le purgaba, pero no poda decirle nada, él era su novio y lo de ellos no era nada más que una aventura.

Subió su mano hasta su nuca jalándolo un poco hacia ella, solo eso necesitaba, podía sentir una tensión entre ellos, toco suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

Cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, no sabiendo el por qué se sentía más que confortado.

Tomo su mano e hizo que la tomara de la cintura para poco a poco ir rodeando su cuello profundizando un poco más aquel beso, no sabía porque lo hacía solo sentía que debía hacerlo, eliminar de ellos esa tensión.

La abrazo intensificando más ese beso sintiendo esa necesidad de besarla, de impregnar su sabor en ella que nadie más que no fuera él la besara de esa misma forma.

Dejo que él la besara como quisiera sin mencionar que era tal como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Se separó de sus labios lentamente— Vamos antes de que Luna suba a buscarnos...

Volvió a robar un pequeño beso sonriéndole— Vamos... me ayudaras con el puré...

—Solo si me enseñas como hacerlo...

—Claro... —sonrió colocándose sus zapatos— espero que te quede rico

—Te advierto que jamás he cocinado...—sonrió caminando hacia la puerta.

—Un puré no es cosa complicada... —dijo divertida— anda yo te enseño... además ya se hizo tarde

—Te dije que se haría tarde ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?

—Porque me gusta que me regañes... —sonrió un tanto coqueta.

—Si ya me di cuenta —hizo una mueca— anda apresúrate

—Ya voy, ya voy... —dijo saliendo de su habitación más tranquila y feliz con la idea de disfrutar por completo las horas que pasará junto a él.

X-X

Tal como lo había pensado el tiempo había sido insuficiente, cuando Haruka llego la comida aún no estaba, pero al menos no la habían presionado, terminando comiendo todos junto con Luna, esta vez recibiendo una que otra crítica, las cuales tomo con gusto, ya que eso le ayudaría a mejorar y dar una mejor impresión en el examen, al término Haruka se regresó a trabajar, mientras que ella se fue a recostar un poco para luego darse un baño y comenzar a arreglarse vistiendo unos jeans y una blusa con una chaqueta, al llegar Andrew se marcharon al restaurante y aunque quería mantenerse un tanto distante con él no podía después de todo era su novia y tenía que comportarse como tal pese a que se sentía incomoda con Seiya manejando.

Había sido un día muy tranquilo entre el batidero que había hecho con el puré y algunas sonrisas de parte de Luna y Serena por su rostro cubierto de papa, después se había ido a dar un buen baño y a descansar un poco, hasta el momento que Andrew llego, por Serena y por ende por él, lo observaba por retrovisor él iba por demás cariñoso y atento con ella platicaban y en ocasiones se besaban, que incomodo le estaba resultando ese momento, tan solo presionaba sus manos al volante hasta que llegaron al restaurante Andrew la ayudo a bajar conduciéndola hacia el restaurante, y él caminando detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos observando a su alrededor a la gente que se encontraba en dichoso lugar.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste estos días que no te vi? —Preguntó colocándose la servilleta en el regazo.

—Cerrando unos negocios linda —sentándose frente a ella— para poder tener algunos días libres para verte sabes mi familia estar organizando una fiesta en la playa el fin de semana ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

— ¿El fin de semana?, ¿y cuál es el motivo de la fiesta? —Preguntó leyendo el menú.

—Es mi cumpleaños ¿iras?

— ¿Tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó confundida— no sabía...

—Si lo es preciosa, ¿qué dices me acompañas?, será grandioso

—Es que yo... tengo un compromiso justo ese día...

— ¿En verdad? —Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿puedo verte un día antes? —Tomo su mano sintiéndose mal— es que no puedo cancelar, es alguien muy importante a quien tengo que ver...

— ¿Mucho más importante que yo? —fijo la mirada en ella—

—No digas eso Andrew... —dijo acariciando su mano— es solo que es alguien a quien le prometí ver ese día...

— ¿Y no puedes cambiarlo para otro día?

—No puedo, también es importante para mí... —dijo palmeando su mano— ¿cuándo decidiste hacer esa fiesta?

—Te lo iba decir en año nuevo y después ya no pude comunicarme contigo...—poso su otra mano sobre la de ella— ¿te veré entonces un día antes?

Asintió sonriéndole— Lamento lo que paso, no quería enojarme contigo, es solo que... no me sentía a gusto...

—Perdóname... debí darme cuenta —llevo su mano haca sus labios besándola— te quiero en verdad Serena...

Lo miró sintiéndose mal de lo que hacía— Lo siento... no quise ponerme así

Seiya los observaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en aquel muro, jamás en su vida había sentido tantos celos como en ese instante, desviando momentáneamente la mirada de ellos.

— ¿Ordenamos? —preguntó sonriéndole sutil.

— ¿Claro que se te antoja cenar? —abrió el menú observándolo.

—Lo que tú quieras está bien... —murmuró tomando la copa de agua para beber un poco ahora tendría que pensar en que le regalaría a él ya que solo había tenido pensamientos para la pequeña Hotaru.

— ¿Te parece bien pasta a la boloñesa?

—Sí, está bien... —sonrió sutilmente.

—Bien entonces eso será —llamo al mesero ordenando la cena, y vino tinto para ambos.

Suspiró aun sintiéndose extraña— ¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer para tu cumpleaños?

—Es una lunada en la playa, habrá un DJ y una fogata será una fiesta en grande

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó asombrada— ¿y por qué tanta fiesta?

—Bueno... este año quise hacerlo en grande y especial pensando que estarías a mi lado y también por el éxito del negocio que acabo de cerrar

—Ay Andrew, lamento no poder asistir, pero de verdad no quiero cancelar esa cita, es algo importante... —dijo con determinación ya que sabía que romper la promesa a una niña significaba lastimarla y no quería hacer eso con Hotaru— pero festejaremos antes ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo festejaremos antes... lo más importante para mí es poder estar a tu lado Serena —se acercó hasta poder rozar sus labios.

Sonrió sutil devolviéndole aquel beso— ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mirador?

— ¿Al mirador? —Preguntó tomando sus manos— ¿por qué ahí?

—Es un lugar muy tranquilo para admirar el paisaje nocturno y quizás ver el amanecer juntos

—Claro, si tú quieres... —sonrió acomodándose en su silla al ver que su orden ya llegaba— quizá podamos ir al cine o a comer...

—Claro será estupendo

—Bien entonces disfrutemos la cena...

—Buen provecho —tomo su tenedor comenzando a comer.

Algo que recordaba a la perfección era que con Andrew podía platicar casi de cualquier cosa, lo cual hacia el momento menos tenso o al menos así lo sentía ella, él era un buen novio, lo sabía y también sabía que no se merecía que lo engañara, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente reaccionaba por impulso al estar con Seiya a solas. Tras terminar el postre salieron a caminar un poco siempre bajo la vigilancia de Seiya, al llegar a casa su guardaespaldas se retiró dejándolos a solas, pero por suerte Andrew no tardo en marcharse, al ver el auto de su novio alejarse observo el camino que llevaba hacia el almacén, estuvo tentada a ir pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, porque Seiya había estado más que serio y cortante al dirigirse a ellos, por lo que opto por subir a su habitación, aunque no le gustaba estar así con él pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer y colarse de nuevo a su habitación sería demasiado riesgo así que dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara donde no tardó en darse un baño para poder dormir relajada.

La había visto reír y hablar por horas con su novio, sin duda él era lo que ella necesitaba y de alguna forma también había notado que él no le había hecho insinuaciones y siquiera había intentado tocarla, quizás era un alivio aunque eso no disminuyo los celos que sentía, paso un buen rato en la torre pero ella nunca llego, era de esperarse después de todo no lo habían acordado y después de tan agradables momento que había pasado con su novio seguro no se acordaría de él, pero él sin embargo aunque intento dormir no podía, salió de su habitación por la ventana necesitaba verla, no importando como tenía que verla ahora mismo, necesitaba sentirla suya, respiro caminando un poco por el jardín hasta que tomo la decisión subió por uno de los arboles más cercanos, y de ahí salto hacia su balcón era bastante la distancia pero por fortuna estaba muy bien entrenado para dar ese tipo de saltos, había hecho un poco de ruido y esperaba no haber despertado a nadie.

Tras salir del baño hizo todo su ritual antes de dormir, se puso su crema favorita y pijama fresca, cepillo su cabello y se sintió como nueva, tal vez el dormir le quitara esa sensación de necesitar algo, más bien alguien, al salir del baño ya dispuesta a acostarse algo llamo su atención la sombra de alguien en su ventana, lo cual la asusto, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo de su habitación pero otro lado la curiosidad pudo más y fue lo que la hizo acercarse a la ventana y recorrer la cortina sonriendo en cuanto reconoció de quien se trataba, por lo que no dudo en abrir el balcón— Seiya...

Hizo una señal para que guardara silencio observando a todos lados para entrar a su habitación.

Se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar cerrando en seguida el balcón y las cortinas gruesas para que no se filtrara nada.

Señalo la puerta preguntando con la mirada si tenía seguro, no evitando recorrerla con la mirada.

Camino hacia la puerta colocando el seguro— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al volver ya hacia él.

—Ahora soy yo quien va a la montaña —susurro abrazándola por la cintura, besando sus labios con pasión.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo, la tomó por sorpresa pero sin duda estaba siendo uno de los mejores besos que había probado de él, lentamente fue rodeando sus hombros hasta poder colocar las manos sobre su nuca.

La abrazo más acariciando su espalda, intensificando aún más ese beso recorriendo su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas.

Ese era uno de esos besos que la hacían desearlo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, era como si de pronto cayera en un vacío, era un vértigo y una explosión de adrenalina a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Se separó un poco de sus labios— Te necesito...

Abrió los ojos tan solo para ver en su mirada ese deseo del que hablaba— Y yo a ti... te necesito... —murmuró.

Lentamente busco sentir su piel, era electrizante, no necesitaban palabras salvo entregarse el uno al otro.

Suspiró al sentir su ansiedad por ella, solo que ahora había algo en ella que la hacía comenzar a actuar, llevo las manos a los botones de su camisa para poder ser ella quien le ayudara con su ropa.

Sonrió ante ese pequeño acto de ella, quitándole la camisa del pijama.

Se sonrojo, estaba en desventaja, solo un poco más y él la desnudaría primero, sonrió tomando sus manos para poder quitarle por fin la camisa y admirar ese cuerpo que a últimos días se había vuelto su perdición.

—No cabe duda, eres perfecta... —murmuro buscando sentir el calor de sus labios.

Sonrió fingiendo que se acercaba a sus labios terminando por besar su cuello— Tu eres perfecto... —murmuró llevando las manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, ahora quería ser ella quien tuviera el privilegio de desnudarlo solo para ella.

Cerro dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Continúo con besos por su cuello y bajando hacia sus pectorales al ir bajando las manos con su pantalón— Mi cama te espera... —murmuró.

—Entonces vayamos a tu cama —camino lentamente hacia la cama buscando quitarle el pantalón.

Sonrió al sentir el pantalón a mitad de muslo— Espera por lo menos hasta que esté en la cama... —dijo divertida sentándose extendiendo los pies para que pudiera quitárselo.

Lo jalo dejándola solo con la prenda íntima de abajo— Me he dado cuenta que duermes sin sostén —se acercó acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Suspiró asintiendo— Es más... cómodo... —murmuró sintiendo como esa sola caricia hizo reaccionar su cuerpo.

—Sí que lo es —busco acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos jugando un poco con ellos disfrutándolos.

Cerró los ojos suspirando, haciendo su respiración más profunda tan solo apoyándose con sus manos hacia atrás, tal parecía que esa noche Seiya quería disfrutar por completo de ella y ella por supuesto estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Llevo sus caricias hacia su espalda acercándola hacia el rozando sus pechos con sus labios.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido dejando que la tocara e hiciera lo que deseaba en ese momento, porque sentir sus labios de esa forma era una pequeña y placentera tortura.

—Shhh no hagas ruido —llevo una de sus manos hacia sus piernas levantándola un poco.

—Lo siento... —murmuró respirando profundamente— es que... me gusta...

—Lo sé... pero pueden descubrirnos... —comenzó a bajar sus besos por su vientre, al tiempo que acariciaba su intimidad.

Sumió su vientre al sentir sus besos sonriendo sutil— No hay nadie cerca... —murmuró recostándose en la cama por completo.

— ¿Y tu hermana? —bajo más sus besos hasta su humedad, levantando ambas piernas buscando mayor acceso a ella.

Gimió al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremeció— Del otro lado... —murmuró con dificultad— de las escaleras...

— ¿Y estas segura que no escuchara? —Comenzando a recorrer toda su intimidad con suaves besos y lamidas.

—Ah Seiya... —murmuró estremeciéndose por completo sujetándose de la cama— no, no escuchara...

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Intensificando más los besos sobre ella acariciando su cuerpo.

Sonrió disfrutando de ese instante— Porque... duerme escuchando música...

—Aun así no deberíamos confiarnos —se separó de ella volviendo a subir sus besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios.

No dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza hacia ella besándolo con tal pasión que sentía que moriría entre sus brazos, saboreo sus labios llenándose de su sabor y de esa extraña necesidad de seguir probándolos en ese instante.

Se inclinó aún más hasta quedar completamente recostado sobre su cuerpo absorbiendo sus labios besándolos con la pasión y el deseo que sentía por ella.

Que maravillosa sensación la recorría en ese instante al sentirse aprisionada contra la cama mientras lo besaba y recorría por completo su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera y comenzar a introducir sus manos por entre su ropa interior y su piel.

Ahogo unos gemidos entre sus labios, a cada momento que pasaba la necesidad de sentirla crecía cada vez más y más.

Así fundidos en ese beso y abrazo lo hizo rodar hasta quedar ella sobre él— Seiya... —murmuró entre sus besos— déjame seguir mis instintos...

—Hazlo... —recostó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos respirando profundamente.

Respiró profundamente dándole una sutil mordida en el labio quitándole a la vez su bóxer, bajo sus besos por su pecho bajando cada vez más al sentir que eso era algo que deseaba intentar, disfrutarlo por primera vez por completo.

Su reparación se aceleraba conforme la sentía recorrer su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio evitando hacer algún ruido que pudiera delatarlos, ya que el placer que sentía era infinito.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo por lo que tras unos segundos llego a su miembro el cual comenzó a besar tomándolo con cierto temor de no saber si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía en ese instante.

Se arqueo un poco, por ese placer producido— Eso me gusta...

Sonrió al escucharlo por lo que comenzó a acariciarlo con más confianza sin dejar de besarlo.

Su respiración se aceleraba a cada instante que pasaba, no podía contenerse más la necesitaba, sentirla suya o moriría— Serena... —murmuro con la respiración entrecortada.

Aquella sensación placentera tanto en él como en ella le había gustado, al escuchar su nombre supo lo que necesitaba, se incorporó y se recorrió hasta su rostro— Dijiste mi nombre... —dijo antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

—Si... Serena... —busco con su miembro el acceso hacia su intimidad— te necesito

—Seiya... te necesito... —murmuró acomodándose sobre su cuerpo— necesito sentirme tuya...

—Entonces te hare mía —la acerco hasta poder sentir como su miembro se introducía en ella lentamente.

Gimió recostándose sobre él, su piel se erizo en ese instante en que se comenzó a sentirlo de ella— Seiya... —murmuró buscando sentirlo un poco más.

—Serena —respiraba y contenía esos gemidos sintiéndola sobre él— eres mía solo mía

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo y sentirlo aún más se incorporó un poco para ser ella quien comenzara a moverse lentamente para sentirlo— Sí, soy tuya... —murmuró arañando suavemente su pecho.

—Mía y de nadie más —la sujeto con fuerza de las caderas ahogando unos gemidos acercándola hacia él tanto como le era posible buscando poder sentir sus labios junto a los suyos.

Lo beso tanto como aquellos movimientos se lo permitían, escuchar su respiración agitada, los gemidos de ambos tratando de ser callados en medio de besos y la fuerza y decisión en sus caricias le estaban llevando a la locura sin mencionar la satisfacción que sentía de ser ella quien lo hubiera tomado.

La acercaba tanto como le era posible, abrió sus ojos sonriéndole— Deje un globo en mi pantalón —murmuro entre sus labios al sentir el momento acercarse más.

Abrió los ojos sonriendo— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —murmuró quedándose quieta.

—Ya no puedo... —gemía tratando de contenerse pero le estaba costando trabajo.

—Seiya... mi Seiya... —dijo acariciando su rostro— tómame...

—Quiero hacerlo pero... no debo Serena... —dándole la vuelta para que ella terminara recostada sobre la cama.

—Solo esta vez... tómame como la primera vez que me hiciste tuya... tómame Seiya, que ya soy tuya...

—Serena... —comenzando de nueva cuenta esos movimientos llenos de intensidad donde la pasión se había apoderado de ambos.

Gimió apenas al volver a sentir como la intensidad de sus embestidas era aún más, no le importaba nada más que ese momento en que se entregaba a él por completo, lo ayudo tanto como podía en acompasarse a sus movimientos— Seiya...

—Shhh alguien puede oírte —sonrió, mientras se movía sobre ella.

—Entonces no me hagas lo que haces ahora... —murmuró enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos— pero no te detengas...

— ¿Que estoy haciendo? —Susurro a su oído besándolo.

—Hacerme tuya... —murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás empujando un poco más su cuerpo hacia él— tuya, solo tuya…

—Shhh —tapo su boca con sus labios besándola, moviéndose aún más presionando tanto como podía su ser.

Gemía entre sus labios besándolo tanto como le era posible, mordisqueando sus labios, enterrando las uñas en su espalda mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas y disfrutando de esa entrega total.

Sintió ese instante llegar, explotando en su interior sintiéndose desfallecer respirando agitado, había sido perfecta— Serena...

Al instante en que lo sintió no tardo ella en sentir que su cuerpo se rendía a ese instante desbordándose de esa agradable sensación entre sus cuerpos, lentamente dejo caer los brazos a la cama, había sido el momento más intenso y apasionado que había pasado entre ellos era como si, en ese instante hubiera descubierto las maravillas del sexo entre sus brazos.

Oculto el rostro entre su cuello relajando todo su cuerpo, sonriendo sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Mejor que en mi fantasía... —murmuró acariciando sus brazos disfrutando de ese instante en que sus cuerpos aun seguían unidos en una tranquilidad infinita.

—Si mucho mejor que en mis fantasías... eres perfecta y este momento ha sido maravilloso princesa...

Sonrió cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente— Bienvenido a mis aposentos caballero...

—Su cama ya no estará tan fría... —se recostó a su lado.

—No, ahora estará cálida gracias a ti... —murmuró abrazándolo inmediatamente como si no pudiera estar lejos ni un par de centímetros.

—Descansa princesa... ahora si debes dormir bien —acaricio su mejilla besando su frente.

— ¿Te iras ya? —Preguntó sujetándolo con las piernas.

—Parece que no quieres que me vaya ¿verdad?, esperare a que te duermas... debo ver como bajar por que no creo que sea tan fácil como subir —dándole un pequeño beso.

—Eres muy fuerte... —dijo acariciando sus brazos— gracias por venir a buscarme... te necesitaba...

—Entonces fuiste tú quien me llamo con la mente, porque no podía dormir no sin poderte sentir mía...

Sonrió continuando con sus caricias— Y yo sin sentirme tuya... debo confesar que el baño fue demasiado largo pensando en ti...

—Quizás tenga que tomar un buen baño de agua fría...

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó subiendo la mirada.

—Para bajar un poco la temperatura

Sonrió besando su mejilla— ¿Y si te la bajo yo?

— ¿Cómo? —murmuro abrazándola haca él.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó bajando sus besos hacia su oído mordisqueándolo suavemente.

—Mmm yo creo que estando a tu lado aumentara más la temperatura —acariciando su espalda bajando sus caricias hacia sus caderas.

Sonrió lamiendo lentamente su cuello— Nunca había sentido tanto calor... —murmuró siguiendo con sutiles besos.

—Ni yo y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo... —aparto su cabello de su cuello para poder besarlo.

—Yo creo que... es bueno... —suspiró cerrando los ojos— mi Seiya... me gusta sentir tus besos, solo no muerdas... —dijo acariciando sus fuertes brazos.

Se separó un poco consternado— ¿No te gusta que te muerda?

—Si... solo que... Haru vio una marca por la mañana... —dijo un tanto prudente.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —Acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

—Que procurara que eso no volviera a pasar... —dijo mirándolo, recorriendo con la mirada su rostro, sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada— ¿acaso eres un vampiro?

— ¿Sabe que fui yo? —Dijo un tanto preocupado.

—Claro que no pensó que fue Andrew... —dijo despreocupada.

—Así que eso le dijiste que estuviste con él —sonrió besando sus labios.

—No tal cual... —murmuró entre sus labios— lo dio por hecho, si quieres morderme puedes hacerlo... en el hombro... —acaricio su espalda sintiendo cada musculo bajo sus manos.

—Entonces tendrías que usar blusas con mangas y sé que no te gustan —se acomodó sobre ella jugando con su intimidad.

—Me sacrificare... —murmuró mordiéndose el labio al sentirlo— sé que te gusta...

Se acercó a su hombro besándolo primero para después darle una pequeña mordida.

Gimió sutil sonriendo— ¿Mejor mi vampiro?

—Mucho mejor —se separó un poco, tan solo para dar inicio a la penetración cerrando sus ojos al sentirla sin duda le gustaba esa sensación cada que entraba en ella.

—Seiya... —murmuró acariciando su rostro sonriendo al sentirlo nuevamente suyo— mírame...

Abrió sus ojos mirándola, dulce y sensual algo que no había imaginado encontrar.

Sonrió al sentir su mirada, encontrando en la de él algo indescriptible, un deseo por poseerla, pero había algo más, algo que no supo descifrar— Soy tuya... —murmuró sin saber porque, perdiéndose en su mirada.

—Solo mía —se perdió por completo en su mirada mientras la poseía, era como si algo más los uniera, algo en su mirada que quería descifrar y al mismo tiempo era indescriptible.

No se resistió a probar sus labios de nueva cuenta, se incorporó un poco tan solo lo suficiente para poder alcanzarlos, quería sentirse unida a él tanto sus cuerpos como sus labios, ahogando gemidos en su boca al sentirlo más intensamente.

Profundizo en sus labios tanto como le era posible ahogando los gemidos de ambos, acelerando aún más sus movimientos, creando una fuerte oleada de placer.

Acaricio por completo su cuerpo deteniéndose en su trasero que le había gustado desde que lo vio por primera vez, empujándolo así hacia ella mientras se llenaba de su sabor tratando de que saciara su sed aunque eso sería quizá imposible.

Su respiración era agitada, no podía hablar, solo sentía como sus cuerpos se unían, y explotaban a la vez, su sabor y su aroma se habían impregnado en él— Te dije que no podrías bajarme la temperatura... al contrario aumento aún mas

Sonrió respirando profundamente— Un baño... —murmuró más que feliz.

—Sí, un baño será estupendo... lo hare en cuanto vuelva a mi habitación —sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco dejándose caer sobre ella sintiendo completamente su cuerpo.

Suspiró peinando su cabello— ¿Te dije que eras mi mayor fantasía hecha realidad?

—No, no me lo habías dicho... —cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en la humedad de su cuerpo.

—Lo eres... eres mi mayor fantasía, cuando te veía en el aquel antro soñaba con tu voz, trataba de imaginar cómo sería ser acariciada por tus manos... y como se sentiría acariciarte... —dijo sonriendo no dejando de acariciar su piel.

— ¿Cuándo cuidaba de la señorita Aino?

—Si... —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— quería conocerte, hablarte... y cuando me atreví me ignoraste...

—Eres demasiado impulsiva... y perseverante... yo...

—Si no lo hubiera sido entonces jamás hubiera conocido esta sensación... eres perfecto Seiya... me enloquece sentir tu piel desnuda unida a la mía...

—Shhh —sonrió al ver que alzaba un poco la voz— no tarda en amanecer... será mejor volver antes de que alguien me descubra...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Me encantaría volver a amanecer entre tus brazos...

—Solo que quieras que me descubran y me corran de aquí, además estoy contigo casi las veinticuatro horas

—Pero no así... —dijo acariciándolo desde donde alcanzaba hacia su espalda— y así me gusta más...

—Recuerda que las adicciones son mejores con pequeñas dosis —rozo sus labios, para recostarse a su lado.

Lo jalo del brazo para hacer que quedaran sobre las almohadas jalando su ya revuelta cobija— ¿Me darás mi dosis mañana?

—Te estas volviendo demasiado adicta...

— ¿Y tú no? —lo abrazo aspirando su aroma— además ya viene tu día de descanso, literal, porque te dejare descansar... —sonrió divertida jugando con la mano por su pecho.

—Tú me dejaras descansar pero conozco una princesita que no lo hará —la abrazo acariciando su cabello.

Sonrió suspirando sutil— Hotaru absorberá toda tu energía, por eso te dejare descansar... además debemos comenzar con las clases de defensa personal después de la fiesta que le haga a la princesita...

—Claro y debes seguir practicando tus platillos para ser de las mejores y supoeres esa prueba

—Sí, lo hare... —suspiró tratando de ocultar un bostezo, estar así le producía mucha tranquilidad y relajación— te hare de desayunar... mmm mejor de cenar... algo especial para ti

—Claro pero ahora descansa ¿sí? —La cobijo rozando sus labios— te veré mas tarde

—Sí, pero... espera a que duerma... —dijo cerrando los ojos abrazándolo tal como lo hacía con su señor conejo que ahora descansaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Está bien... —se acomodó observándola detenidamente.

Sonrió abrazándolo mas buscando refugio en sus brazos— Gracias mi caballero... —murmuró antes de volver a bostezar y dejar que el cansancio la venciera envuelta en su calor.

La observo detenidamente, lucia tan tranquila perdiéndose en el sueño, que le daban ganas de contemplarla por siempre, nunca la había admitido, pero tenía una sonrisa cautivadora y aunque era una chiquilla y sin duda era la mujer que jamás soñó le hacía sentirse bastante bien, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir.

En sus sueños todo era perfecto, se sentía feliz como si nada más importara que esa agradable sensación que tenía cada que estaba con su caballero el cual esa noche había escalado hacia su ventana y no era de extrañarse que soñara con un cuento de hadas o al menos con un fragmento, respiró profundamente jalando una almohada arrojándola al suelo para voltearse y acomodarse mejor sintiendo lo fresco de las sabanas en su cuerpo haciéndola sentir aún más confortada volviendo a penderse en sus sueños.

Sonrió al ver que por fin lo soltaba parecía sonreír— ¿Que estarás soñando bombón? —murmuro acercándose a besar su frente, para enseguida vestirse, y recoger la ropa de ella, dejándola en la cama, observo su prenda íntima era de algodón sin dudarlo la guardo en su pantalón se la llevaría como recuerdo de esa noche.

X-X

Había dormido tan plácidamente que no se enteró cuando su hermana se había marchado, tomo un baño admirando su cuerpo sonriendo al pensar en lo fascinado que estaba Seiya en disfrutarla, se consideraba bonita, pero la manera que tenía él de verla era algo tan especial que la hacía sentir única, pero ese era un día que no le gustaba tanto, porque significaba no poder estar en un momento de intimidad con Seiya, pequeños detalles de ser mujer pero al menos eso confirmaba que en su vientre nada crecía lo cual le producía una extraña sensación, saco cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y se comenzó a arreglar como ese día no saldría de casa y haría una serie de búsquedas opto por un pants y una blusita de mangas tal como se lo había dicho a Seiya se sacrificaría un poco, se volvió loca buscando por toda su habitación la prenda que le faltaba, su pijama estaba sobre la cama pero aquella pieza intima no aparecía, preguntándose si no había sido un sueño el que la usara, después de un rato salió dispuesta a desayunar, pero como no le gustaba hacerlo sola se dirigió a la cocina viendo a Luna.

—Buenos días Luna... —sonrió acercándose a ella abrazándola— ¿me prepararías unos hotcakes?

—Buenos días niña Serena claro enseguida te los preparo, hoy si dormiste más de la cuenta

—Tenia días que no descansaba tan bien como hoy... —dijo acercándose a tomar una fresa para comerla— ¿es un bello día no te parece?

—Sin duda que lo es el cielo está muy bonito

Suspiró sonriendo al sentarse junto a la ventana— ¿A qué hora se fue mi hermana?

—Se fue muy temprano al parecer tenia demasiados pendientes que ni siquiera desayuno

— ¿No dijo si venía a comer? —Preguntó tomando otra fresa.

—No mencionó nada mi niña —preparaba el desayuno colocando jugo y fruta picada.

—Bueno la llamare para preguntarle más tarde... ¿y…Seiya?

—Podando el césped

Volteo hacia el jardín viéndolo a lo lejos sonriendo sutil al verlo aún le parecía un sueño que pudiera entregarse a él— Por cierto Luna, dentro de unos días Seiya traerá a su hija, te encargo que acondiciones una habitación para la niña, y que por favor saques aquellos platos decorados que usaba mi mamá para las fiestas que nos hacía... ¿recuerdas todas esas recetas de pasteles que tenía mamá?

—Claro niña están en el baúl dentro del almacén mas tarde iré por ellas

—Mmm no, no te preocupes, le diré a Seiya que me ayude a buscarlas, quiero ver que más tiene de recetas... —dijo volteando a verla— ¿me ayudarías a preparar muchos pastelitos?

—Claro que sí, seguro debe ser una jovencita muy encantadora

Sonrió recargándose en la mesa— Si, es una hermosa niña... te gustara ya verás... cuando la veo me siento como... no sé, feliz y quisiera hacerla feliz

—Estaré ansiosa de conocerla, seguramente debe ser tan simpática como su padre —murmuro observando al chico— ha sido de mucha ayuda, en la casa siempre está buscando en que ayudarme, cuando está aquí dice que no le gusta estar sin hacer nada y otras veces solo se sienta bajo el árbol a leer o escribir

—Seiya no es como los demás guardaespaldas... él es diferente... me cae bien —dijo sonriendo— además que me protege muy bien

—Si es bastante entregado a lo que hace y yo se lo agradezco mucho, porque lo que más deseo es que ustedes estén bien y que sean felices

—Ay Luna... —se acercó a ella abrazándola— no tienes de que preocuparte, a las dos nos protegen muy bien, aunque más a mí que a Haru...

—Claro porque su hermana sabe cómo defenderse... no cualquiera se atrevería a hacerle daño

—Si, por eso Seiya me enseñara algo de defensa personal... tampoco quiero que me vean tan desvalida

—Hace muy bien mi niña, nadie mejor que el para enseñarle

Sonrió asintiendo— Estoy segura que me enseñara muy bien, ¿y no sabes si ya desayuno?

—Si desayuno hace un rato en compañía del joven Darien

—Ah ni modo... —dijo volviendo a tomar asiento— en cuanto termine de desayunar iré al almacén, no necesitas que Seiya te ayude en nada ¿verdad?

—No para nada, ya bastante hizo, iré a hacer algunas compras ¿quieres que le traiga algo en especial?

—Mmm si, colorantes, chispitas de chocolate y globos... preparare una fiesta de té para Hotaru, bueno con tu ayuda... —le sonrió feliz.

—De acuerdo traeré lo necesario para la fiesta de té

—Gracias Luna... ¿ya está mi desayuno? —se acomodó en la mesa teniendo la mejor vista de todas, ver a Seiya trabajar le causo la mejor de las sonrisas, claro que cuidaba que Luna no lo notara.

—Claro aquí lo tienes —le sirvió los hotckates sirviéndole fresas aun lado— espero que le guste

—Gracias Luna... —sonrió comenzando a comer, fingiendo que leía de pronto la revista que tenía en la mesa, pero la verdad es que la vista que tenía era lo que más llamaba su atención, haciéndola suspirar sutilmente al verlo, ¿acaso un hombre podía ser tan varonil al podar el césped?

Seco el sudor de su frente, aun le faltaba el otro extremo del jardín pero sin duda era una forma de ocupar el tiempo, mientras que cuidaba de la casa y sus habitantes, solo le faltaba verificar los sistemas de seguridad y monitorear las videocámaras, esperando no encontrar nada anormal.

Volvió a suspirar al ver esos brazos marcados bajo su camisa, sonrió sutil al recordar la noche anterior que había sido la mejor hasta el momento, por fin termino de desayunar, bebió el resto del jugo y se puso de pie— Termine Luna, gracias te quedaron muy ricos, ¿necesitas más dinero para comprar lo que te encargue?

—Yo creo que si niña lo que tengo es para la despensa

—Está bien, espera... iré por mi dinero... —sonrió corriendo hacia su habitación para volver en seguida con algo más de dinero— toma, compras lo que creas que falte para los pastelitos...

—Claro que si niña volveré más tarde cuídate mucho —la abrazo para enseguida tomar la bolsa del mandado y salir de casa en compañía de la otra persona que ayudaba en la casa.

—Adiós Luna... —la despidió con una sonrisa— ve con cuidado... —al verla salir ella hizo lo mismo hacia el jardín viendo a Seiya alejarse con la podadora funcionando— te falto cerca de la piscina...

Se giró al escucharla— Buenos días señorita... voy precisamente a ese lado del jardín

Sonrió sutil— ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?

—Mmm si el otro extremo del jardín señorita, ¿necesita algo?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije del almacén? —Preguntó acercándose un par de pasos.

— ¿Lo del baúl de su madre?

—Si... ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? —se acercó hasta colocar la mano sobre la de él.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Claro que si señorita en cuanto termine de podar el césped ¿le parece parece bien?

—Te esperare allá sentada... ¿te importa que te vea? —sonrió jugando con su índice.

—No para anda señorita... no tardare —sonrió ligeramente— ¿y su hermana vendrá a comer?

—Cierto... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— ¿que haría sin ti?, la llamare y luego vengo a observarte trabajar, ¿ya te dije que te ves muy guapo sudando? —Le guiño un ojo para luego alejarse coquetamente.

Sonrió no evitando sonrojarse un poco más, sentía como si en realidad fueran una hermosa familia y ese fuese su hogar, sin duda lo que alguna vez había soñado tener con la madre de su hija, pero no había sido así, sacudió su cabeza para seguir trabajando.

Corrió hacia la casa para llamar a su hermana para preguntarle si iría a comer quedando en si terminaba le llamaría para avisarle, tras contarle como le había ido en la cena con Andrew volvió al jardín y tal como dijo se sentó a la sombra observándolo trabajar, sin duda se veía mas que atractivo, por desgracia aunque sus hormonas se estuvieran volviendo locas por él no podría mas que contentarse con verlo y quizá uno de esos besos inolvidables.

No paso mucho rato cuando por fin termino, observando el césped lucia mucho mejor— Señorita le tocara regar el césped

—Solo si me ayudas —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—No, yo ya pode el césped me toca descansar y observar —sonrió un tanto divertido tomando su mano.

Enarco una ceja poniéndose de pie— ¿Así que el señor Kou me quiere poner a trabajar?, vaya no creo que sea tan complicado... —sonrió traviesa robándole un beso— tranquilo, no hay nadie...

— ¿Segura? —murmuro observando a su alrededor.

—Sí, segura... —sonrió.

La tomo por la cintura acercándola hacia él— ¿Entonces regaras el césped?

Sonrió colocando las manos sobre sus hombros— ¿Me darás algún premio?

—Mmm el premio deberías dármelo tu a m por hacer cosas que no están en mi contrato —la acerco hacia él besándola.

Sonrió no dudando en corresponder a su beso rodeando su cuello poniéndose casi de puntitas.

Rodeo su cintura cargándola, disfrutando de sus labios y de la fresca brisa de la mañana era un momento mágico y relajante un buen incentivo para hacer ese tipo de tareas.

Se abrazó a él disfrutando de la más hermosa y cálida mañana que pudo haber tenido en su vida, mordió suavemente su labio— Buenos días mi caballero...

—Buenos días princesa —aspiro su aroma— ¿dormiste bien?

—Si... ¿a qué hora te fuiste? —Preguntó jugando con su cabello.

—Después de que te quedaste dormida... casi amanecía, has dormido muy poco, por lo tanto hoy te iras temprano a la cama sin peros

—Pero me darás mi beso de las buenas noches... ¿verdad? —le sonrió juguetona.

—Si lo hare, pero te iras a descansar ¿sí?

—Está bien... —hizo un puchero— ambos necesitamos descansar... además que yo ahora me tengo que portar bien...

— ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Mmm no estoy en condiciones de... entregarme a ti... —dijo sonrojada.

Enarco una ceja confundido— ¿A que te refieres bombón?

—Estoy... más bien hoy comencé con mi periodo... —dijo aún más roja.

—Mmm entiendo —sonrió ligeramente— ¿y te sientes bien?

—Si... pero si me enojo ya sabes porque es... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo.

—No creo que te enojes conmigo ¿o sí?

—Mmm no sé... ¿de qué privilegios gozas? —Dijo buscando escuchar su corazón.

— ¿Mmm de ser tu protector?

— ¿Que más? —sonrió al sentir vibrar su pecho al hablar.

— ¿Mmm que soy tu amigo especial?

—Eso si tiene peso... —sonrió separándose un poco de él— entonces no me puedo enojar contigo...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Bueno entonces será mejor que tomes un descanso, como te gusta, y yo regare el césped

— ¿No me dijiste que lo hiciera yo?, aun así te puedo dar otro premio

—Si pero no sabía que estabas en tu periodo es mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo

—Tontito, es algo normal y natural, no es como si estuviera enferma o embarazada... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— puedo hacerlo

— ¿Segura? —murmuro preocupado.

— ¿En serio estas preocupado por eso? —preguntó sonriendo no sabiendo si besarlo o abrazarlo.

—Si... lo estoy... yo...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Nada... es solo que quiero que estés bien y que nada te pase... recuerda que yo estoy aquí para protegerte

— ¿Seguro? —lo miró fijamente, no sabiendo si esa respuesta le había gustado o no.

—Si —sonrió rozando sus labios— bueno te toca regar el césped

—Está bien, no tardo... —dijo besando nuevamente sus labios para marcharse hacia el área donde guardaban todos los utensilios de jardinería.

Respiro profundamente tomando asiento en el lugar donde ella había estado con anterioridad.

Se asomó por la puerta tan solo dando clic en el interruptor para que los aspersores comenzaran a funcionar al salir hacia el jardín sonrió divertida corriendo hacia él.

—Oye eso es trampa —murmuro al ponerse de pie para no ser mojado por las regaderas.

—No, no es trampa... —sonrió divertida tomándolo de la mano— yo nunca dije como iba a regar el césped...

—Tramposa —presiono su mano con suavidad.

Sonrió jalándolo hacia el césped y que el agua comenzara a mojarlos— No es trampa y si lo entonces... mmm castígame

—Nos estamos mojando... —sonrió divertido.

—Si... y es divertido... —dijo sonriéndole jalando más hacia el césped donde los aspersores mojaban más.

Dejo que lo guiara sintiendo como se refrescaba después de haber estado trabajando con el césped— Es muy refrescante...

—Sí que lo es... aunque... —sonrió llevando la mano a su pecho sonrojándose— creo que ahora te veo más sexy que anoche...

La abrazo hacia él— Tu también... eres muy sexi...

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió dejándose abrazar, el agua poco a poco comenzaba a empapar su ropa pero no le importaba, se estaba divirtiendo con Seiya eso era lo único que le interesaba.

—Sí y muy hermosa —se acercó a sus labios rozándolos— me gustas...

Sin duda eso había sido de lo más lindo que le había escuchado sonrió aún más— ¿Que te gusta de mí? —Murmuró dándole pequeños besos.

—Ese ímpetu que tienes...

— ¿Qué más? —Sonrió abrazándolo por la cintura— ¿ya te dije que me gusta físicamente esto? —Dijo dándole un ligero pellizco en sus glúteos.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido— ¿Eso te gusta?

Se sonrojo asintiendo— Las mujeres también nos fijamos en eso y tu Seiya eres perfecto

Acaricio su mejilla— Eres impulsiva...

Sonrió asintiendo— ¿Qué más te gusta de mí?

—Muchas cosas que no pensé que llegarían a suceder...

—Pero sucedieron... —lo tomo del rostro sonriéndole— y estoy muy contenta que hayan sucedido, me gusta estar así contigo, eres como el hombre que jamás pensé que se fijaría en mí...

—Y tú la niña en la cual jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser algo más que solo una niña rica

—Mmm ¿es un alago?, no soy tan mala una vez que me conoces ¿o sí?

—No, no lo eres por el contrario eres todo lo que nunca soñé...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Me gustas Seiya, eres justo el hombre que me imaginaba... y mucho más

—Serena...

No hizo falta decir nada más, se alzó de puntitas para poder hacer que se acercara hasta poder acariciar sus labios con los suyos— Un verdadero beso... —murmuró antes de comenzar a besarlo tal cual él le había mostrado.

Correspondió a sus labios lentamente, con tranquilidad, un beso más que verdadero era un beso que no tenía comparación con nada.

Su olor, era de un hombre fuerte y seguro, el aroma que comenzaba sentir siempre muy cerca de ella, su sabor que estaba segura estaba impregnado en sus labios y en su piel, y el calor de su cuerpo era algo que sin duda le fascinaba, se abrazó a él besándolo lenta y profundamente, lejos del deseo, solo había una necesidad de mostrarle en ese instante cuanto le gustaba estar con él.

Sonrió entre sus labios— Creo que tendrá que cambiarse para ir en la búsqueda de ese baúl —dándole pequeños besos, no sabía que significa todo eso que sentía lo único que sabía era que le gustaba, y disfrutaba mucho de momentos así llenos de tranquilidad.

—Y tu también... —sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados— ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No quiero que enfermes iremos al mismo tiempo a cambiarnos y nos veremos en 20 minutos en el almacén para buscar el baúl ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... —hizo un puchero— solo hay que apagar los aspersores... oye por cierto, no sé si anoche estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ti o que paso, pero... si llevaba anoche ropa interior ¿verdad?

—Si claro que si —sonrió ligeramente separándose de ella para apagar los asesores.

Camino detrás de él— Pensé que estaba soñando, pero lo extraño es que no la encuentro... ¿dónde la dejaste?

—Por ahí debe estar —trato de disimular fingiendo indiferencia— eran muy bonitas por cierto

Sonrió sonrojándose— Eran para dormir... pero bueno tengo que encontrarlas antes de que vayan a limpiar mi habitación... ¿no recuerdas donde las dejaste?, mi pijama estaba en la cama

—Si yo puse tu ropa en la cama

— ¿Y entonces donde esta lo que me falta?

—Guardadas por ahí, bueno te veo en 20 minutos ¿sí?

Eso la desconcertó pero igual supuso que debía volver a buscar mejor en su recamara— Esta bien, no tardo... —tomo su rostro dándole un beso para luego correr hacia el interior de la casa.

Sonrió al recibir su beso para después irse a su habitación, había sido algo mágico, y estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto con respecto a su pequeña travesura.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo más de este fic, esperamos que les siga gustando, como ven la pareja de SyS cada vez son más intrépidos e intensos, la otra pareja poco a poco va dando de sí, y por lo que estamos viendo a muchas les desagrada Andrew, él es lindo, solo que no sabe cómo tratarla ¿o no?, en fin esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya no les prometo actualizar por semana porque a veces se me baja la pila con tanto trabajo.

Gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen y que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos un review, que aunque no crean nos hacen sentir bien y que nuestra imaginación de alguna forma está siendo compensada, gracias de verdad. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia.


	12. Chapter 12

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 12**

Revisaba algunos documentos, analizándolos con detenimiento, cada cifra, se recargo en el respaldo llevando su mano hacia sus ojos tallándolos, tomando un breve respiro para continuar.

Había tocado la puerta un par de veces y no había recibido respuesta por lo que opto por abrirla notando que ella estaba totalmente perdida en esos documentos— Si los miras fijamente puede que te salte la respuesta

Subió la mirada— Llama a la casa... dile a Serena que no podré ir a comer

—Por supuesto, pero tiene que comer... —dijo acercándose.

—Si comeré más tarde... debo resolver esto antes que nada —fijo ahora la mirada en la computadora, revisando las gráficas.

—Si lo haces ahora o lo haces más tarde no afectara nada... ¿o es más importante que tu salud?

— ¿Que sugieres que haga?, si debo enviarle esta información al nuevo accionista el cual no sé por qué aún mantiene su identidad oculta...

—Ah se trata de eso... bueno entonces quizá no le haría mal esperar un par de horas a que comas y luego vuelvas a preparar ese informe, es primero su salud, ¿o quiere volver a enfermar y enviar a su hermana?

— ¿Te estas burlando acaso? —se recargo por completo en el respaldo observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Acaso me estoy riendo? —Le correspondió la mirada— ¿quieres enfermar?

—Bien pediré algo de comer... —tomo el teléfono para solicitar a su asistente que pidiera comida para ella.

—Nada de eso... —se acercó quitándole el teléfono— saldrás de esta oficina, tomar un poco de aire fresco, comerás y volverás para terminar ese informe...

Lo observo unos instantes— No piensas dejarme seguir con este informe ¿verdad?

—No... —La miró fijamente— ¿en serio crees que presionándote vas a terminar más rápido?

—Pues ese método me ha funcionado hasta ahora...

—Pues ese método va a acabar contigo... —dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar su saco y volvía junto a ella— anda vamos, se dé un lugar que te gustara visitar ahora...

— ¿Y qué método pretendes que use ahora?, no quiero que ese accionista piense que no tomo las cosas enserio, ¿solo una hora de acuerdo? —suspiro al ver que no desistiría.

—Una hora será suficiente para que te sientas mejor... —extendió el saco hacia ella— vamos...

Tomo su saco— Vamos —murmuro después de bloquear su máquina— ¿a dónde iremos?

—Ya lo veras, pero no acepto quejas, ni reclamos ni nada ni que me corras ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo dices como si fuera demasiado quejumbrosa… ¿y por qué te correría?

—Pues no sé, me he dado cuenta que eres igual que tu hermana, dices una cosa y haces otra... son un par de voluntariosas...

Frunció el ceño— ¿Así que soy voluntariosa?

—Sí, un poco... creo que eso lo aprendió de ti tu hermana... —abrió la puerta para que saliera.

— ¿Así que eso piensas?, y dime que más piensas

—Que precisamente por eso tu hermana te admira tanto y se preocupa por ti, tal vez por ella si deberías cuidarte un poco más...

—Serena es todo lo que tengo... no quiero preocuparla con cosas como estas

— ¿Y no crees que se preocuparía más si de pronto te viera enferma o estresada?

—Es por eso que no iré a casa a comer, no quiero preocuparla... —entro al elevador.

— ¿Por qué no compartes un poco de tus preocupaciones con ella?, después de todo también es accionista y dueña de esta empresa

—Si lo es... pero... —se recargo en la pared— pensaba que solo una debería cargar con tanta presión aunque si deberá estar presente cuando ese nuevo accionista venga por fin

—Entonces sugiero que le digas lo que ocurre para que no la tomen desprevenida, es mejor que poco a poco se vaya empapando de todo esto independientemente que pueda estudiar cocina, es bueno que esté al tanto...

—Si lo hare... escribiré un informe que le sea fácil de interpretar

—No sería mejor que te tomaras un tiempo y se lo explicaras debidamente... —al abrirse la puerta del ascensor la dejo salir primero para luego seguirla— recuerda que no siempre estarás cerca de ella para hacerle las cosas más fáciles

—Sí, pero ahora quiero que se centre en esa prueba, aunque estoy considerando comenzar con la inducción a las empresas, como toda accionista que es

—Eso sería lo más correcto, ya es una mujer y estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor si te puede ayudar a sobrellevar las cosas, la consientes mucho... —sonrió sutil.

—Si ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero que esperabas ella era solo una niña cuando comencé a hacerme cargo de todo esto...

—Pero ahora es una mujer... dale el mérito que merece...

Hizo una mueca— Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón...

—Su sueño es ser chef, bien que lo realice, pero que no se desentienda de las obligaciones que tiene como accionista, debe cuidar su porvenir, al igual que tú, ayúdala a demostrarle a todos esos accionistas que las dos señoritas Tsukino Tenoh son fuertes y valientes y no le tienen miedo a nada

—Claro, los Tsukino Tenoh jamás temen a nada era un lema de mi padre y Serena no es la excepción...

Sonrió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta— De momento creo que es una tímida gatita, pero con tu ayuda podrá llegar a ser una fuerte leona...

— ¿Una gatita? —fijo la mirada en el antes de subir a la camioneta— Señor Chiba espero que no esté viendo con otros ojos a mi hermanita

— ¿Qué? —rio divertido— no, no para nada... pero... ¿y si alguien como yo se fijara en ella?

— ¿Alguien como usted que no hace más que coquetear con cuanta chica se le pone enfrente?

—Mmm no, alguien como… alguien en mi posición...

— ¿Mmm no entiendo a qué se refiere? —Entro en la camioneta.

Cerró la puerta, quizá tantear el terreno con respecto a la familia no fuera tan malo, aunque tampoco era una gran idea— Me refiero, a que alguien que no fuera de su mismo nivel osara poner sus ojos en su hermana...

Se cruzó de brazos pensativa— ¿Alguien que no fuera del mismo nivel?, bueno dependería mucho la situación y si ese alguien demuestra ser digno de mi hermana...

— ¿Y yo no puedo ser digno de su hermana? —Preguntó ocultando una sonrisa— ¿o que tal Seiya?, ¿o el joven que va a limpiar la piscina?, he notado que la mira mucho...

Enarco una ceja— ¿Está sugiriendo que usted podría ser digno de ella? —pregunto sintiendo cierta molestia.

—Yo solo estoy poniendo opciones, investigare al joven limpiador... mira demasiado a su hermana —dijo aun ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Al joven limpiador?, bueno... pero para eso ella tendría que tener interés y eso no creo que se dé, ella no le presta la más mínima atención a ese joven

— ¿Y si le hiciera caso?, ¿cuándo le tocaba ir a limpiar la piscina?

— ¿Por qué de pronto su interés en los amoríos de mi hermana?, ¿no será que a usted le interesa?

—Es muy hermosa su hermana, pero la verdad es muy chica para mí...

—Claro usted es demasiado mayorcito para ella... —observo el camino— aunque sin duda es una chica muy hermosa...

—Ah no soy tan mayor, solo le llevo unos cuantos años... ¿a poco alguien de veintisiete se le hace muy mayor para su hermana?

—Es la misma edad que tengo yo...

—Ahí esta no soy tan mayor y Seiya tampoco, somos de la misma edad ahora que lo pienso...

—Pero su primo tiene una hija y tiene novia ¿no es así?

Desvió la mirada hacia el camino— Así es... me comento que le dieron permiso para llevarla después de su cumpleaños, le agradezco, en este trabajo es poco el tiempo que tenemos para la familia, y para Seiya su hija es lo más importante

—Si Serena me comento que es una niña adorable... pero ¿qué hay de usted?, ¿tiene familia?

—Solo la familia de Seiya, su madre es mi tía por parte de mi padre... solo los tengo a ellos, mis padres fallecieron hace unos años, justo cuando me iba a meter al servicio, me refiero a enseñarme a ser un guardaespaldas... —dijo tranquilamente aunque por poco cometía un error.

—Yo, lo siento mucho —desvió la mirada— ¿y tiene no se alguna pareja como su primo?

Sonrió sutil— No, es difícil que una mujer soporte un horario como el nuestro, la novia de Seiya quizá lo comprende porque están igual, es doctora y se la vive en el hospital...

—Entiendo —suspiro— ¿ya casi llegamos?

—Sí, falta poco... —dijo continuando con el camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —observando el camino el cual se le hacía conocido.

—A un lugar que te hará sentir mejor, ya he ordenado que preparen tu auto y tu ropa, necesitas un poco de adrenalina

— ¿A la pista? —Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— ¿a qué hora planeaste esto?

—Cuando vi que tu asistente casi salía corriendo, sé que tratas de no desquitarte con la gente, pero tu tensión se siente a kilómetros

Suspiro— ¿Y que habría pasado si me hubiese negado a salir?

—Mmm buena pregunta, no me hubiera atrevido a sacarte a rastras de la oficina así que fue bueno que aceptaras salir... —estaciono la camioneta bajando rápidamente a abrirle la puerta— así que disfruta de tu auto

— ¿Pero habrías sido capaz de hacerlo? —fijo su mirada en el al bajar de la camioneta— quizás si lo hubieras hecho te habría vuelto a golpear —sonrió divertida— pero está bien, creo que si necesitaba relajarme gracias...

—Adelante my lady... —dijo sonriéndole haciéndose a un lado— tu ropa está en el vestidor

Sonrió alejándose de él, sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas algo extraño, quizás al menos él no se había percatado.

La siguió hasta que entro para vigilar que nada pasara, esa era la cuestión, salir de la rutina porque así si alguien los seguía lo desconcertarían, escucho los pasos anunciando que ella volvía, sonrió al verla no evitando recordar aquel día que recibió su primer golpe— ¿Estas lista?

—Si lo estoy —se acercó llevando el casco consigo— ¿está todo bien? —había notado que observaba a todos lados preocupándose un poco.

—Todo bien, solo que nunca esta demás vigilar, anda vamos ya están esperando, yo estaré en las gradas ¿de acuerdo?, acelera y olvídate de todo

—Está bien —sonrió con ansiedad, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el auto, colocándose el casco para subirse, correr era su pasión, lo reafirmaba una vez más al estar frente al volante, conduciendo a toda velocidad, disfrutándolo como siempre.

Sonrió al ver como no había tardado en dar la vuelta, suspiró acercándose a una de las gradas tomando asiento, al instante una joven sea cerco a él a la cual saludo amable y solicito un par de hamburguesas y unos refrescos, ya que no alcanzarían a comer como debían pero al menos estaba seguro que al final se sentiría mucho mejor.

Se concentró en conducir al dar al menos diez vueltas hasta que por fin se sintió más liberada y relajada, al terminar respiro profundamente sin dejar de sonreír sintiéndose más que satisfecha.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó acercándose a ella— la comida está servida...

—Si mucho mejor, ¿qué comeremos?, ya es tarde —observando su reloj.

—Algo rápido... —le mostro en la banca una charola con un par de hamburguesas y refrescos— así no te entretendrás mas y regresaras rápido a trabajar

—Perfecto, la verdad es que tanta adrenalina me ha dado mucha hambre

—Bien entonces comamos... —le ayudo con el casco para luego caminar hacia la banca.

Se quitó los guantes— Iré a lavarme las manos no tardo

Asintió observando cómo se alejaba, sonrió sutil al darse cuenta que había sido muy poco observador la primera vez, claro que se notaba o al menos ahora lo notaba, su figura de mujer.

No tardo en volver, era extraño pero por primera vez en su vida no se sentía tan tensa, por el contrario se sentía bastante relajada y con los ánimos renovados para continuar, sentía que estando con él no tenía nada que temer, confiaba en que pasara lo que pasara él la protegería— ¿Comemos?

—Claro... —le sonrió entregándole su hamburguesa— provecho...

—Provecho —destapo la hamburguesa para darle un gran mordisco.

Sonrió al verla— ¿Entonces ya estas lista para darle guerra a ese nuevo socio?

—Más que lista, que no piense que llegara a poner la empresa de cabeza, sea quien sea se tendrá que adaptar a los lineamientos ya existentes, además sigo siendo la que tiene la mayoría de las acciones... claro que si sus ideas ayudara a mejorar serán bienvenidas

—Esa una excelente actitud, me gusta como lo tomas... —dijo dando una mordida a su hamburguesa— ¿cuándo lo conocerás?

—Parece que se dignara a presentarse la casi a principios de año, se cree demasiado importante a mi parecer... ¿no crees?

—Quizá, pero bueno al menos tendrás tiempo de preparar el informe y aleccionar a tu hermana...

—Si tienes razón... —suspiro— ¿estarás presente como en todas las juntas?

—Si así lo ordenas, lo estaré...

—Lo has estado en cada una de ellas desde que iniciaste a trabajar conmigo... —tomo el refresco dando un sorbo— recuerdo que comentaste que debías estar al tanto de todos que no sabías quien podría atentar contra mí…

Sonrió asintiendo— Nunca se sabe, puede ser un socio, o alguien de la empresa, así que si, estaré a tu lado

—Entonces debo sentirme protegida —dio otro mordisco— que bien sabe... ¿o será que tenía demasiada hambre?

—Tenías hambre... ya ves porque tenías que comer...

Termino de comer desviando su mirada— Bueno es hora de volver a la oficina

—Haruka... eres fuerte y eres una mujer increíble, pero no te vayas de un extremo a otro, cuidas a tu hermana pero olvidas de cuidarte a ti misma, si quieres que ella no se preocupe está bien, pero no descuides tu salud ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿También te vas a encargar de cuidar mi salud? —Suspiro calmando los latidos de su corazón, el cual inexplicablemente se había acelerado— nunca me ha gustado causar molestias...

—La salud nunca es una molestia, molestia seria que te enfermaras y que te desquitaras con todo mundo porque tu hermanita no te deja ir a trabajar...

— ¿Lo dices por lo de hace unos días?, te recuerdo que fue tu idea nadar en la playa a esas horas

—Sí, y acepto mi culpa y me disculpo... —le sonrió terminando por fin con su hamburguesa— pero bueno promete que de ahora en adelante cuidaras tu salud tanto como cuidas de tu hermana

—Está bien... tratare de comer a mis horas... —se puso de pie— gracias por preocuparte...

—Es mi trabajo, protegerte incluso de ti misma... —dijo sonriendo— bueno anda ve a cambiarte que se hace tarde para volver al trabajo

Asintió alejándose, se sentía extraña cuando platicaba así con él, era de alguna forma confortante, aunque a la vez tenía miedo de sentirse de esa forma, de sentirse de cierta manera vulnerable y dejar que la protegiera más allá de lo que debía hacer. No tardo en cambiarse saliendo de los vestidores observándolo un instante, era atractivo, sacudió violetamente su cabeza— Pero qué demonios estoy pensando esto es una locura... —se dijo así misma— podemos irnos

—De acuerdo vamos... —dijo caminando detrás de ella hacia la camioneta, le alegraba verla más relajada y en cierta forma él se sentía igual.

X-X

Conforme los días habían transcurrido los encuentros en la torre entre Seiya y Serena se habían hecho costumbre, si no era para tener un momento intenso de pasión era para al menos darse un beso de aquellos que los dejaban con ganas de más, claro que también estaban ahí en ocasiones para seguir con la búsqueda de las recetas que Serena usaría para la fiesta de té de la pequeña, los días pasaron tan rápido que pronto llego el año nuevo y cada vez más cerca el cumpleaños de la hermosa hija de Seiya. Mientras tanto Haruka seguía trabajando para mostrar al nuevo socio que la empresa estaba en sus mejores condiciones, casi no iba a casa a comer, pero si a cenar, eso cuando se acordaba de avisarle a su hermana.

— ¿Donde más falta buscar?

Suspiró dejándose caer en el piso— Creo que terminamos al menos encontré todo lo que buscaba

—Me alegro... creo que este lugar necesita una buena limpieza, hay bastante polvo

—Si... pero por lo pronto dejaremos así... ahora tengo que elegir que pasteles hare para Hotaru... mi madre tenía tantas recetas que no se con cuales empezar

— ¿Era repostera u algo similar?

—No, solo le gustaba la cocina, yo la veía como preparaba la comida y siempre recibía a mi padre con un delicioso postre... bueno eso era cuando se quedaban...

— ¿Como cuando se quedaban?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Salían mucho de viaje y cuando venían pues era algo así como días especiales, mi madre preparaba la comida y el postre, quizá por eso me nacieron las ganas de hacer lo mismo con mi familia

— ¿Y ustedes no iban de viaje con ellos? —Se acercó sentándose a su lado.

—Casi no, decían que éramos muy ruidosas y como siempre iban a cosas de negocios... —sonrió sutil— a mi dejaron de llevarme cuando tenía como cinco años más o menos...

—Ya veo, ¿y tus padres fundaron la empresa?

—Si... antes de que naciera Haru, digamos que a ella le toco pasar los primeros años con ciertas limitantes, cuando yo nací pues fueron las cosas un poco más complicadas...

—Por ende ella siempre ha cuidado de ti ¿no es así?

—Si... —sonrió abrazándolo haciendo que ambos terminaran recostados en el piso— siempre me ha cuidado, luego Luna entro a trabajar para ayudar a mamá a cuidarnos...

—Luna las quiere mucho —murmuro abrazándola.

—Y nosotras a ella, siempre nos cuidó y nos protegió al igual que mamá... ¿sabes? —Se refugió en sus brazos— nosotras íbamos a viajar con ellos en esa ocasión...

Abrió sus ojos— ¿Cuándo fallecieron?

—Si... —murmuró cerrando los ojos— pero yo... no quería irme sin mi muñeca y como no la encontraba hice un berrinche, llore y como se les hacía tarde, se fueron sin nosotras...

—Entonces le debes la vida a tu muñeca... ¿y que hizo tu hermana?

—Recuerdo que se enojó conmigo porque no nos fuimos con mis padres, íbamos a irnos de vacaciones después de esa reunión que tenían y después... ya no volvieron

La abrazo con fuerza sintiendo dolor al escucharla— Imagino que debió ser algo muy difícil para ambas...

Asintió, no le gustaba recordar ese momento— Mas para Haru... me trajo aquí y me dijo de la manera más delicada posible lo que había pasado, pero recuerdo que no lloro...

—Tu hermana se contiene demasiado por lo que he visto

—Si... —limpio sus ojos sonriendo sutil— por eso la admiro mucho, sé que no lo hace por fuerte, lo hace por no preocuparme, y por eso la quiero

—Se ve lo mucho que ella te quiere... ¿cuantos años tenían cuando ocurrió el accidente?

—Ella tenía quince y yo estaba por cumplir diez... serían las primeras vacaciones que pasaríamos en Canadá, yo quería ir a esquiar aunque Haru quería ir a la playa, desde ese momento Haru tomó más en serio sus responsabilidades como hermana mayor y me protegía de todo

—A veces siento que te sobreprotege demasiado, como si quisiera que estuvieras dentro de una burbuja donde nada ni nadie pueda lastimarte...

—Sé que eso es malo, pero al menos ahora ya no es como antes... que no me dejaba salir para nada

— ¿Será por qué sabe que te cuido?

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Si supiera... lo bien que me cuidas, que hasta de noche velas mi sueño...

—Seguro me daría una buena paliza si supiera lo que sucede entre nosotros

—Sí, la creo capaz —sonrió volviendo a recostarse— me sigue cuidando como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque... ahora ya sabe que soy una mujer aun le cuesta dejarme crecer y tomar mis propios riesgos, aunque hace un esfuerzo

—Bueno una adolescente cuidando de una niña es lo más lógico y aunque no fuera así... la entiendo porque es lo que siento cuando de mi hija se trata y estoy seguro que aunque crezca jamás dejaría de protegerla y cuidar de ella

—Pero con tu trabajo, ¿no corres muchos riesgos?

—Si... es un trabajo un tanto riesgoso pero lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarme porque ella espera siempre mi regreso

—Seiya... ¿cómo fue que te hiciste agente?, es que, eres muy joven o bueno quizá yo me imaginaba hombres más grandes y gordos...

—Entonces no imaginabas un agente si no un policía —dijo un tanto divertido.

Sonrió jugando con su playera— Tienes razón... pero aun así no imaginaba un agente como tú o como Darien...

—Bueno la verdad es que ingresamos a los quince años a la agencia, primero era para cubrir un servicio escolar, de ahí el director de la CIA nos dijo que teníamos talento para ello y nos ofreció continuar un entrenamiento más formal, con un atractivo sueldo así que dividíamos la escuela con las horas que pasábamos en la agencia

Se incorporó un poco para verlo— ¿De verdad a los quince años?, vaya estaban muy pequeños... —dijo sorprendida— ¿y así supiste que eso era lo que querías hacer?

Suspiro— Digamos que fue beneficioso y aprendí muchas cosas, el entrenamiento fue difícil y desgastante y a habido misiones demasiado complicadas y esta es una de ellas, pero poco a poco hemos ido escalando como un equipo

— ¿Esta misión es complicada? —Preguntó recargando ambas manos en su pecho para poder recargar la barbilla y mirarlo— ¿por qué es complicada?

—Porque ha sido complicado encontrar la información que buscamos y obviamente fingiendo ser sus guardaespaldas lo es aún más y también me preocupa el hecho que las estén asechando de esa forma... sobre todo a ti...

—La verdad es que yo no tenía idea de que tan malo eran los atentados, Haru menciono algunas cartas amenazantes, pero nada más... nunca me había asustado tanto como esa vez que Darien fue por mí

—Sí, fue demasiado extraño, por eso siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto...

— ¿Me protegerás? —Preguntó abrazándolo recargando el rostro en su pecho— me asusté mucho pero sentía que contigo nada me pasaría

—Te he protegido hasta ahora —acaricio su cabello— y no dejare de hacerlo...

—Eso me hace sentir mejor... —dijo cerrando los ojos escuchando su corazón— pero por favor si ves que tu vida corre peligro no intentes nada ¿de acuerdo?, no quisiera que algo te pasara...

—Mientras tu vida no peligre, nada pasara te lo aseguro...

—Aun si peligra, aun así sea tu trabajo, recuerda que Hotaru te espera, y yo no podría soportarlo

—Entonces vas a tener que aprender a cuidarte para que tu vida no peligre

—Seiya... por favor... —se incorporó un poco— no te expongas por mí, no importa si es tu trabajo o no, no lo hagas, me cuidare pero tú no te expongas

—Es mi trabajo princesa, para eso fui contratado, pero sí sé que tú puedes defenderte estaré más tranquilo

Se abrazó ocultando su rostro en su cuello— ¿No lo entiendes?, no quiero que te pase nada, hazlo por Hotaru

—Serena nada va pasarme y esta es mi misión, es mi deber, pero te aseguro que estaré bien por mi familia, además —sonrió feliz— si todo sale bien en esta misión seré ascendido, y con el nuevo puesto tendré más tiempo para estar con mi hija...

Eso la hizo abrazarlo aún más temiendo el día en que dejara de verlo— Seguro Hotaru estará feliz y no te expondrás tanto, me alegro por ti

—Si obtenemos éxito en esta misión seremos promovidos a supervisores de la CIA del grupo a y b, será un trabajo más tranquilo en oficina quizás con alguno que otro riesgo pero en fin será más investigación computarizada

—Cuando eso pase me gustaría verte sentado tras un escritorio... —dijo besando su mejilla.

—Así será, ya lo veras, pero antes de pensar en ello debemos asegurarnos que tú y tu hermana estén bien y resolver los fraudes cometidos en las empresas

—No tenía idea que estuvieran haciendo eso, Haru nunca me cuenta nada, por eso estoy pensando seriamente aceptar la propuesta del señor Black de que me instruya en el negocio

—No te lo cuenta porque seguro ni ella tiene idea, al menos por lo que ha observado Darien... quizás si el señor Black te instruye podamos saber quién es el responsable, aunque apuesto mi empleo a que es el señor Rubeus...

— ¿Ese tipo? —Preguntó sorprendida— mmm no lo dudaría...

—Darien sospecha lo mismo ya lo mandamos a investigar...

— ¿Me dirás lo que averigüen? —preguntó suspirando sutil.

—Solo si guardas el secreto...

— ¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó jugando con el índice por su mejilla.

—Si, a nadie le había dicho la verdad...

—Entonces puedes contarme todo... —dijo delineando su nariz.

—Pues ya te conté todo lo que se —sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces iniciare también mi instrucción con el señor Black, porque si le digo a Haru me va a decir que si pero como nunca tiene tiempo lo dejara en el olvido...

—De acuerdo —hizo una ligera mueca— pero no dejes de lado la prueba de cocina

—No, te aseguro que poder hacer las dos cosas... —acaricio su mejilla suavemente— ¿Y qué me dices de las noches en la torre? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Tendrán que ser menos, porque no quiero que te desveles tanto, y te estés durmiendo durante tus asesorías

—Pero quiero seguir viéndote...

—Me veras pero será menos tiempo princesa... —acaricio su rostro— tenemos prioridades que son muy importantes y para ello debemos estar bien en salud, además no dejare de estar a tu lado —guiño un ojo.

Hizo un puchero— Pero... ¿y mis dosis?

—Cada objetivo requiere sacrificios princesa y si quieres ser más responsable y demostrarle a tu hermana que no es necesario que te cuide tanto que también puedes tomar decisiones y riesgos... —desvió su mirada— tú puedes decidir... porque hay ocasiones en las que eso es imposible y no tienes más opción...

—Mi decisión es que me des mi dosis, me enseñes defensa personal...

Sonrió ligeramente— Lo hare pero para todo lo que quieres hacer es necesario que goces de buena salud y un buen descanso, no dije que dejaría de darte y darme mi dosis, solo dije que será más moderadamente... para que no te desveles como en todos estos días...

—Por eso me encantas... —tomo su rostro dándole un beso— me fascina que me cuides...

Correspondió a sus labios con ternura— Siento la necesidad de cuidarte y protegerte

Sonrió sutil acariciando su rostro— ¿Sabes?, nunca me había sentido así como me siento contigo, que no me importa nada, solo nosotros...

Tan solo le sonrió— Sabes tengo un poco de sueño...

— ¿No dormiste? —preguntó jugando con sus labios con el índice.

—No mucho —se acurruco junto a ella abrazándola hacia él, cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño lo venciera acercándola más— esto es muy relajante... bombón...

Sonrió acurrucándose entre sus brazos ocultando la cabeza bajo su cuello— Me gusta cuando me llamas bombón...

Sonrió ya más dormido que despierto— Mi bombón...

—Si Seiya, tu bombón... —murmuró afirmando ese hecho, estaba consciente de lo que decía, por extraño que le pareciera sentía que ese era su lugar, era como si embonara a la perfección entre sus brazos, algo tan tonto e insignificante como que su cabeza cupiera en la curvatura de su cuello— solo tu bombón...

Ya no dijo nada más, tan solo disfruto ese instante de descanso, como si de esa forma debieran estar siempre juntos, aun cuando era bastante raro y no sabía que era esa sensación que lo invadía solo sabía que a su lado no tenía nada que temer.

X-X

Habían llegado ya por la tarde y aunque Haruka había preguntado por su hermana supuso que nuevamente seguía buscando, le hubiera gustado ir a buscarla pero una llamada en ese instante se lo impidió por lo que le pidió a Darien que fuera a buscarla indicándole donde estaría, por fortuna ya tenían rato despiertos, metiendo todo en un baúl para poder bajarlo y apenas si escucharon tocar la puerta del almacén inmediatamente bajaron, apenas si le dieron que su hermana la buscaba no dudo en ir a buscarla dejando a los dos caballeros con el baúl para que lo llevaran a la biblioteca, entro prácticamente corriendo a la casa, al preguntar por su hermana le informaron que aún estaba hablando por teléfono, sin dudarlo corrió hacia allá viéndola de espaldas por lo que la abrazo feliz y sonriente.

Se sorprendió al sentir su abrazo girando su cabeza hacia ella— Si está bien... no, ya te dije los documentos que están requiriendo para la entrega... avísame cualquier cosa nos vemos —murmuro finalizando la llamada— Hola hermanita ¿y ahora por qué tan feliz?

—Mmm me da gusto verte... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— y saber que eres mi hermanita mayor

Correspondió a su abrazo— Siempre seré tu hermana mayor, anda dime ¿a qué se debe que estés tan animada hoy?

—Encontré muchas más cosas de mamá, recetas y utensilios que usaba y me acorde de cuando hacia las comidas para papá...

—Cocinaba muy rico y siempre tenía una sonrisa para nosotras y para papá

Sonrió asintiendo— Y mamá preparaba esas peras envueltas y bañadas en chocolate...

—Hace mucho que no como algo similar

—Entonces lo preparare para una próxima cena ¿te parece? —Sonrió tomándola de las manos.

Sonrió oprimiendo sus manos— Muchas veces los extraño...

—Y yo hermanita... —la abrazo aun sonriendo aunque podía sentir la tristeza de su hermana.

— ¿Dime que tanto hiciste hoy?

—Mmm dormí hasta tarde, después ayude a Luna a preparar mi desayuno, subí a darme un baño, luego fui al almacén a buscar más cosas y me quede dormida ahí…

—Dormiste demasiado, así que mañana vendrás conmigo a la oficina para que comiences a conocerla, te voy a instruir para que tomes tu papel de dueña y accionista de la empresa

Sonrió— ¿En serio?, ¿tú me enseñaras?, ya había pensando en decirle al señor Black

—Él también lo hará, pero de momento lo hare yo... —suspiro— va entrar un nuevo accionista y debes estar presente cuando llegue la próxima semana

— ¿Y en una semana debo aprender todo?, ¿y quién es ese hombre?, ¿podré ir a saludar al señor Black?

—No sé quién sea aún, se está dando sus aires de importancia, ha solicitado mucha información y de menos lo básico quiero que aprendas y si pondrás ir a saludar al señor Black...

Dio un pequeño aplauso contenta— Le diré que lo voy a estar molestando a cada rato

—Pero quiero que te comportes como la dueña que eres ¿de acuerdo?, es un asunto un tanto delicado puesto que no sabemos quién sea y que pretenda ¿está bien?

—Está bien, me comportare... —hizo un puchero— ¿como si vieras que me voy a comportar como una niña?

—Sé que no, pero por si acaso... —alboroto su cabello sonriéndole.

—Me portare bien... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— te quiero mucho hermanita...

—Y yo a ti Serena te quiero mucho

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

—No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor dime ¿qué vamos a cenar?, tengo mucha hambre

—Mmm bueno yo... —la miró con un sonrojo— no tuve tiempo de hacer de cenar, me la pase todo el día en el almacén y durmiendo

Hizo una ligera mueca— ¿Entonces que cenaremos?

—Mmm no sé si Luna hizo algo o podemos pedir pizza —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— ¿sí?

—En la tarde comí hamburguesa y ahorita pizza quieres que suba de peso ¿verdad?

—Si... —murmuró asintiendo feliz— anda Haru... quiero pizza y helado...

— ¿Que voy hacer contigo?, subieras de peso con tanta comida chatarra

—Mmm no, hare ejercicio mucho ejercicio... —sonrió sonrojada— además Seiya me está enseñando defensa personal, así que tendré que dividir mi tiempo entre que me enseñes, las lecciones de cocina y las de defensa personal

—Vaya que rápido armaste ya tu horario me parece muy bien que aprendas a defenderte, anda llama y pide la pizza —le dio su celular, iré a cambiarme y también pide para Seiya y para Darien...

—Si hermanita, por cierto ellos traen las cosas de mamá, ¿puedo usar la biblioteca para estudiar todas esas recetas?

—Claro ya sabes que si

—Gracias hermanita... —le dio un beso en la mejilla— te quiero...

—Ese era el lugar favorito de papá...

—Permiso... —dijo Darien al entrar a la biblioteca— la señora Luna nos dijo que aquí estaban...

—Vaya que encontraste bastantes cosas —se acerco a Darien para ver el contenido de lo que traían.

— ¿Donde las dejamos? —Preguntó un tanto cansado.

—Aquí por favor... —le sonrió a ambos chicos— gracias por traerlas

—No tiene nada que agradecer, para eso estamos —Seiya dejo la caja que traía en un rincón.

—Ya no recordaba esta —saco una receta que su madre les hacía cuando cumplían años.

—Ah ese pastel se lo quiero hacer a Hotaru... —sonrió animada— quiero que la princesita tenga los mejores pasteles

Le quito la caja a Darien emocionada— Si seguro le gustara...

—Señorita... —la siguió quitándole la caja para ponerla junto a la que había llevado Seiya.

—Haru ¿de qué quieres la pizza?, ¿y ustedes chicos de que quieren?

—De pepperoni por favor —dijo Seiya.

—De lo que quieras oye porque me la quitas —hizo una mueca acercándose a la caja sentándose en el piso deseosa por ver su contenido.

Serena se quedó observando a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros para alejarse y pedir las pizzas.

—No se enoje señorita, solo la pongo en un lugar donde no estorbe

—Si pero quiero ver su contenido —comenzó a sacar algunas recetas.

—Está bien no te molestes... —dijo sonriendo al verla.

Seiya los observo un momento, notando algo extraño entre ellos, algo que no supo identificar, tan solo sonrió ligeramente para alejarse un poco.

— ¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó sonriendo al ver que se acercaba a ella—

—Con eso estará bien gracias

—Mi hermana se ve contenta ¿verdad? —dijo al finalizar la llamada observando como hablaba con Darien, lo cual era raro pero no por eso harían escándalo.

—Si bastante contenta, creo que le emociono volver a ver esas recetas al igual que a ti

Sonrió mirándola— Si... mamá quería que ella aprendiera pero ella siempre prefirió estar aquí con papá...

— ¿Y eso?, ¿por qué prefería estar aquí?

—Creo que era porque papá y ella son muy similares... y a mí me gustaba estar con mamá comía todo lo que hacia

—Ya entiendo, soy muy diferentes una de otra...

—Si... —sonrió observando a su hermana entretenida— somos diferentes en ese aspecto, pero somos iguales en el fondo

—Jamás había visto reír así a tu hermana, anda ve con ella, necesitas para más tiempo con tu hermana

—Si... —volteo a verlo— gracias por ayudarme... mmm ¿nos vemos en la torre?

— ¿Todavía quieres ir a la torre? —sonrió divertido.

—Si... —sonrió feliz— solo me das mi beso de las buenas noches y ya... ¿sí?

—Está bien te veré ahí...

Sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana más que contenta— Listo, llegan en un rato las pizzas, ¿me ayudas a elegir que pastelitos hare para Hotaru?

—Claro mira ¿qué opinas de estos? —Le entrego varias recetas entre ellas uno de kiwi— este quiero que lo hagas, te ayudaría pero sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina

—Ah sí, este esta rico, si lo hare... bueno hare de muchos sabores y al final la princesa los va a decorar

—Bueno hazle los que quieras pero este lo quiero para mí

—Está bien, lo hare... ¿llegaras temprano verdad?, quiero que todos estén presentes...

—Ese día trabajare en la biblioteca ¿te parece?, pero desde mañana estaremos todo el día en las oficinas así que no hagas planes

—Pero... iba a celebrar con Andrew su cumpleaños

— ¿Su cumpleaños?, mmm pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararte lo más posible

—Ah... ¿entonces qué hago?, ya cancele la salida del sábado, quería que fuéramos a una fiesta que le hará su familia y le dije que no podía

—Pues tendrá que comprender que al menos por lo que resta de la semana no podrás verlo...

Suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón— Esta bien, hablare con él...

Darien volteo a ver a Seiya que parecía ocultar o tratar de ocultar una sonrisa quizá de satisfacción.

—Si lo siento Serena, pero en verdad esto es importante y requiero toda tu atención, ya después de la junta de consejo podrás salir con él

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien, lo entiendo... hablare con él, ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?

—Está bien pero no te tardes...

Se puso de pie mirando a su hermana, incluso mediría su tiempo hablando con su novio— No tardo... iré a mi habitación...

—Mientras llega la cena —se recargo en el sillón cerrando los ojos— chicos tomen asiento también...

— ¿Esta segura señorita? —Preguntó Darien con cierta prudencia.

—Sí, los hago trabajar casi todo el día lo menos que puedo hacer es darles un breve respiro, y disfrutar de una pizza con toda confianza

—Gracias... anda Seiya, toma asiento... —lo tomo del brazo al ver que se había quedado un tanto callado.

—Muchas gracias señorita... —murmuro Seiya tomando asiento junto a su primo— es usted muy amable...

—Entonces por lo que entendí mañana me tocara cuidar de las dos señoritas Tsukino...

—Desde luego, el sábado es su día de descanso verdad Darien?

—Así es, pero... me gustaría quedarme y ayudar en lo que sea necesario para la fiesta de Hotaru...

—De acuerdo, ese día ambos estarán presentes, pero no como guardaespaldas... si no como lo que son, familia de la pequeña Hotaru a la cual me permitirán conocer y festejar su cumpleaños, Serena está muy entusiasmada con eso, por cierto Seiya vaya a buscarla ya se tardó mucho

—Nos gustara pasar ese día con ustedes... —dijo Darien, dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna a Seiya para que reaccionara.

—Le agradezco mucho las molestias que se están tomando para festejar a mi hija —sonrió ligeramente— iré a buscar a la señorita Serena

—Gracias y si sigue hablando con su noviecito tráigala de las orejas si es necesario...

—Como ordene señorita Haruka —no evito esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante esa idea, para enseguida dirigirse a su habitación.

X-X

—Lo siento en verdad, pero ya ves que Haru no quería dejarme ir a la oficina y pues ahora me quiere llevar...

—Pero ¿por qué razón?, ¿en verdad no pueden esperar esos negocios?

—No, es la llegada de un socio nuevo y tengo que estar ahí como socia que soy... lo siento

—Está bien... dime ¿cuándo poder verte?

—Mmm ese es otro problema, yo creo que al menos dentro de unas dos semanas o tres, tengo que estudiar para el examen de cocina, ahora Haru me instruirá en los negocios y Seiya me enseñara defensa persona...

—Yo puedo enseñarte defensa personal amor... ¿por qué tiene que ser tu niñero?

—Porque él sabe de esto y porque Haru confía en él para que me enseñe... —dijo sentándose frente a la ventana por donde había entrado Seiya.

Seiya toco ligeramente a la puerta entrando al verla hablar por teléfono.

—Estoy segura que podrías enseñarme, pero él es un profesional... espero que no te enojes...

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si me estás diciendo que no podre verte durante mucho tiempo?

—Pero podrás llamarme, no te enojes Andrew...

—Lo que o quiero es verte y pasar tiempo contigo...

—Ya tendremos tiempo para pasar juntos, por favor entiéndeme

—Está bien, hablamos luego —colgó el teléfono molesto.

Suspiró observando su teléfono, ¿por qué no la entendía?, haría cosas para ella, para sí misma y parecía que no comprendía lo importante que era para ella.

—Se enojó —afirmo acercándose a ella.

—Ah me asustaste... —dijo asintiendo— está muy molesto

—Si se nota que lo está, como es que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo

Se encogió de hombros— Tal vez si fuera mi cumpleaños y la persona que quiero no está a mi lado también me sentiría así

—Tu hermana está impaciente esperando... —se dio media vuelta al ver la forma en que defendía a su novio.

—Ya voy... —dijo poniéndose de pie rodeando su cintura pegando la frente a su espalda.

Se detuvo sin decir nada, solo sintiéndola a su espalda.

— ¿Estarás conmigo en mi cumpleaños? —Preguntó enlazando sus manos por su abdomen— ¿lo estarás?

—No sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños

—Treinta de Junio... —murmuró sin moverse.

Tan solo asintió— Lo estaré

—Seiya... —hizo que se girara sin soltarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —fijo su mirada en ella.

—Nada —solo lo abrazo aún más recargando la frente en su pecho.

No sabía cómo interpretar aquello, tan solo poco sus manos sobre sus hombros separándola un poco de él para acercar su rostro y rozar sus labios— Tu hermana nos espera...

Sonrió sutil asintiendo— ¿Me das otro?

—Eres demasiado adicta... —sonrió.

—Solo un poco y tú tienes la culpa... —sonrió mirándolo, en la penumbra de su habitación.

— ¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque me gustan tus besos y uno ya no es suficiente

—Tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo entonces... —volviendo a rozar sus labios— porque no siempre podrá ser posible que te de tantos besos

—Mmm solo por hoy, dame todos los besos que te pida, porque mañana no te veré y los extrañare

—Si pero tu hermana nos espera, no querrás que se preocupe y suba ¿verdad? —dándole otro beso.

—No, pero supondrá que aún no terminó —dijo sonriendo dándole otro beso.

—Pues me dijo que si era necesario te colgara la llamada imagino que quiere estar contigo

—Solo otro y los demás me los darás en la torre... ¿sí? —dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

—Está bien te veré mas tarde en la torre pero ahora vamos a cenar no hemos comido en todo el día y la verdad tengo hambre princesa

Sonrió aún más, le gustaba que le dijera así— Está bien... —se acercó dándole un beso más marcado.

La abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios no quería pensar en nada que no fuera solo en sus labios.

Se sintió feliz que no tardo en corresponder a su abrazo y a sus besos, esos eran los besos que eran excitantes.

Se separó un poco de ella— Vamos señorita, la están esperando

—Claro que sí, caballero... —sonrió tomándose de su brazo— si Haru dice algo le dices que tuviste que llevarme a la fuerza porque no quería soltar el teléfono...

—Está bien —sonrió saliendo con ella de la habitación.

Sonrió caminando de su brazo— O que estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras y tu como mi guardaespaldas me protegiste y me ayudaste...

—Nos vera bajar ¿no crees?

—Cuando está en la biblioteca siempre tiene mil cosas que hacer, ahora me tocara ir por ella para que podamos cenar... —sonrió apoyándose en su brazo— de igual forma no creo que piense nada malo, eres todo un caballero, eso es lo que pensara

—Eso espero... por qué sinceramente no quisiera recibir una paliza de su parte

—Mi hermana no es tan agresiva como crees...

—Pues yo creo que si es de cuidado —al bajar las escaleras la soltó para ir hacia la biblioteca— así que le pido de favor tener precaución... recuerde que mi empleo está en riesgo

—Lo siento... —murmuró ahora sintiéndose como una niña regañada— no lo volveré a hacer... —quizá él estaba jugando pero dado que se había molestado por la llamada y ahora eso que le había dicho se sintió un tanto triste— ya vine Haru...

—Ya era hora te tardaste demasiado

—Lo siento... —murmuró deteniéndose junto a ella— ¿ya cenamos?

—Si las pizzas acaban de llegar vamos al comedor —se puso de pie.

—Vamos... —dijo saliendo antes que ellos hacia la cocina para llevar platos y vasos.

—Tal parece que discutió con su novio... —dijo Darien observándola siguiendo a Haruka.

—Si eso parece...

— ¿A qué hora quiere que nos vayamos mañana? —Preguntó Darien notando la seriedad de su primo.

—A las siete, necesitamos avanzar tanto como sea posible

—Bien, tendré listo el auto a esa hora...

— ¿A qué hora nos vamos a ir? —preguntó Serena llevando consigo algunos platos y vasos.

—A las siete en punto

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? —Preguntó dejando los platos en cada lugar— ¿me puedo ir en pijama?

—Porque tenemos mucho por hacer Serena y muy poco tiempo, claro a menos que quieras ir mañana a medio día y trabajar el sábado

—No, el sábado tengo mucho que hacer con la fiesta de Hotaru y tener que cambiarme y estar lista para la fiesta

—Bueno entonces tu sabrás decidir hermanita —sonrió alborotando su cabello tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa— por favor caballeros tomen asiento

—Gracias... —dijo Darien tan solo ayudándole a acomodar su silla.

—Está bien ya entendí... —Serena suspiro peinando su cabello— estaré lista temprano

—Gracias no te molestes —murmuro sintiéndose un tanto extraña ante su caballerosidad.

Miro a Seiya al tomar asiento— ¿No te sientas? —Pregunto Serena sentándose a lado de su hermana lejos de él.

—Si señorita muchas gracias —tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa junto a su primo.

—Haru... ¿y que tanto tengo que aprender? —pregunto al tomar una rebanada de pizza y entregársela a su hermana— ¿voy a tener que ir todos los días?

—De momento te enseñare la situación actual de la empresa, pero debes conocer que productos importamos, nuestros clientes, proveedores, en fin te enseñare toda la estructura de la empresa

—Ah eso suena a que es mucho... —dijo tomando otra rebanada dándosela a Seiya— ¿tendré que estar todo el día en la empresa?

—Así es y cómo mañana es el día de descanso de Seiya y yo tengo que estar en la oficina es obvio que Darien no podrá dividirse en dos por lo que nos cuidara a ambas —tomo la rebana agradeciendo con la mirada para comérsela.

Suspiro entregándole un plato con pizza a Darien— Entonces le diré al señor Black que me invite a comer... ¿puedo?

Levanto una ceja observándola— Claro siempre y cuando sea en el comedor de la empresa bajo la vigilancia de Darien...

Seiya que comía se tensó un poco, sin dar mayores muestras de incomodidad.

Hizo una ligera mueca— ¿En el comedor de la empresa?, ¿él come ahí?

—Desde luego... hay demasiado trabajo como para darse el lujo de salir

—Ah bueno entonces comeré en el comedor... ¿y debo llevar mi propio almuerzo?

—Si así lo deseas, no olvides preparar el mío y el de Darien si no ya comeremos todos en el comedor

— ¿Todos? —Pregunto sorprendida— bueno hare uno también para el señor Black

—Si ¿o es que tienes algún inconveniente? si es así dímelo

—No, ya dije que hare los almuerzos y el del señor Black también

—De acuerdo —tomo otra rebanada comiéndola.

Suspiro sutil comenzando a comer, evitando ver a Seiya aunque quizá nada de lo que hiciera le importaba mucho siempre y cuando estuviera bajo la supervisión de Darien.

Seiya mantenía la vista en su comida, evitando verla. Lo que ocurría entre ellos era solo un juego y nada más lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no debería importarle.

X-X

Si no hubiera sabido lo que sucedía entre ellos aquellas miradas y aparente indiferencia hubiera pasado desapercibida pero ahora lo notaba, quizá sería algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, al final la cena trascurrió tranquilamente al terminar fueron ellos quienes se pusieron a limpiar, quiso platicar Seiya pero se veía demasiado distante y tal vez por ese día era lo mejor.

Mientras que Serena acompaño a su hermana a su recamara para ponerse de acuerdo para el día siguiente, al final se marchó a su recamara para ponerse la pijama y refrescarse un poco y esperar pacientemente a que todos fueran a dormirse para poder darse a la fuga hacia la torre, al menos un buen beso de buenas noches tendría y algo con que recordarlo al día siguiente que estaría sin él.

Estaba un tanto inquieto, acababa de llegar a la torre, esperaba a que ella apareciera, pero no sabía el porqué, aun se sentía sumamente molesto por todo lo que había escuchado durante la cena, una cosa era soportar las llamadas y la presencia de su novio, pero tener que soportar las maravillas que hablaba del señor Black y más saber que haría un almuerzo para él lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero no podía decir nada, era solo un juego, nada especial había entre ellos salvo esa incontenible pasión.

Al subir sonrió corriendo a abrazarlo— Hola...

—Hola, creí que no ven rendías... —sonrió ligeramente al ver su rostro alegre, olvidando su molestia.

—Perdón, ya venía pero aun vi a Luna en la cocina... —dijo sonriéndole no le importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido— te extrañe...

—Pero si no hace mucho que nos despedimos

—Mmm cierto, pero te extrañaba... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿tú no me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto —se acercó rozando sus labios.

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— Es una lástima que no podamos estar más tiempo juntos, pero ya escuchaste a Haru... tengo que levantarme muy temprano mañana

—Lo sé... así que ve a descansar, mañana tienes mucho que aprender

—Sí, y tú tienes que pasar un día hermoso con la princesa... —sonrió recargando el oído en su pecho— cuídala mucho y felicítala de mi parte, ¿a qué hora volverás?

—Así lo hare, no sé a qué horas volveré, quizás como a las diez espero que para esas horas ya estén en casa

—Yo creo que sí, ¿te veré mañana?

—Si cuando llegue con Hotaru... —beso su nariz— anda ve a descansar

Hizo un puchero— Pero... ¿no me darás mañana mi beso de las buenas noches?

—Bombón, no puedo prometértelo por que seguro Hotaru estará tan feliz que no te dejara ni a sol ni a sombra

—En eso tienes razón... —se encogió de hombros rodeando su cuello— dame un beso de las buenas noches doble...

—Está bien uno por hoy —la acerco hacia él besando sus labios— otro por el de mañana —le dio otro pequeño beso— y uno más por lo que harás por mi hija —le dio un beso aún más profundo e intenso.

Sonrió sujetándose más a su cuello comenzando a corresponder con la misma intensidad que él, era de esos besos que la hacían pensar en él y no olvidarlo.

Un beso que lo hacía olvidarse de todo y solo pensar en ella, un beso por demás mágico eso era, y sin duda no dejaría de pensar en ella lo sabía— Bueno ahora si a dormir señorita

Suspiró aún muy cerca de sus labios— Si mi caballero... —abrió los ojos sonriéndole— esperare ansiosa para volver a dormir en tus brazos...

—Anda ya ve a descansar tienes que levantarte temprano y yo también —beso su frente— nos vemos mañana por noche

—Está bien ya voy... —dijo robándole otro beso— hasta mañana, felicitas a la princesa de mi parte y dile que estaré esperándola por la noche con su obsequio...

—Se lo diré, seguro estará ansiosa por venir a verte

—Y yo por verla... —sonrió soltándolo lentamente— hasta mañana... —camino hacia las escaleras deteniéndose sin voltear a verlo— extráñame tanto como yo te extrañare a ti... —dijo feliz para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras sin esperar respuesta.

Aguardo en silencio al verla, sus palabras hacían eco en su mente y quizás en su corazón pero ¿por qué?, ¿que tenía esa chiquilla que estaba haciendo con él lo que quería?, después de unos minutos más salió de la torre para ir hacia su habitación y descansar un poco eso sin duda le ayudaría mucho.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola queridas lectoras y lectores, espero que se hayan pasado un excelente descanso, si aún están de vacaciones pues disfruten, yo vuelvo mañana a trabajar, pero aproveche muy bien estos días para avanzar con este fic, que espero les siga gustando, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, mucho más tranquilo y tierno, por fin llegara la fiesta de la pequeña Hotaru, a ver que sorpresas nos trae el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los mensajes, nos agrada saber que les gustan estas loqueras, y esperamos que nos sigan acompañando y nos hagan saber lo que opinan, ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, excelente inicio de semana. Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Advertencia contiene lemon**

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana había ido a su casa, ese día habían pedido permiso para que Hotaru faltara a clases, para que pudieran disfrutar más el día, iniciando con un suculento desayuno hecho por su madre, no había nada como estar a lado de esas dos mujeres que era lo que más amaba en la vida. Después de ese agradable momento en casa, se llevó a la pequeña Hotaru al parque de diversiones donde subieron a todos los juegos repetidas veces, le gustaba ver reír a su pequeña y divertirse, comiendo algodón de azúcar y ganando para ella un peluche en forma de león, finalizando con un show de magia donde ella había participado, siendo una pequeña estrella. Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, la noche había llegado y la pequeña más que agotada se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, la llevo al auto recostándola con cuidado y tapándola con su chaqueta para dirigirse a casa, donde seguro la esperaban para al menos felicitarla.

Aunque había tratado de despertarse temprano para poder preparar los almuerzos que le había dicho a su hermana le fue imposible, apenas si había tenido tiempo de bañarse y ponerse algo apropiado para ir a la oficina. Durante el camino Haruka no dejo de aconsejarle como dirigirse a las personas en la oficina, la manera correcta en como presentarse ante los socios y demás visitantes, por desgracia ese día el señor Black no se encontraba así que tuvo que comer con su hermana en la oficina mientras le seguía instruyendo sobre como hacían las exportaciones y toda la serie de trámites que seguir, fue interesante en un principio, tedioso después al no entender ciertas cosas, aburrido al ver como Haruka atendía a un empresario y al final cansado, tendría demasiada información que procesar, pero quizá lo único que la animaba era que en escasas horas volvería a ver a Seiya al cual definitivamente había extrañado, se descubrió un par de veces tocando sus labios al recordar sus besos algo que al parecer para Haruka paso desapercibido. Así por fin la noche llego y con ella la impaciencia por ver tanto a Seiya pero en especial a la pequeña Hotaru, había preparado una hermosa caja y una segunda aguardaba en su closet, ahora solo esperaba a que la pequeña llegara y poder felicitarla, al escuchar un auto llegar a la cochera corrió para esperarla en la entrada para recibir a la pequeña princesa de visita a su palacio.

Seiya bajo del auto abriendo la puerta de atrás para cargar entre sus brazos a la niña que seguía perdidamente dormida— Se ha cansado mucho —murmuro al acercarse a Serena.

—Ah... es una pena... —dijo sonriendo con ternura al ver a la pequeña dormida en brazos de su padre— entonces será mejor dejarla descansar... te acompaño...

Si, corrió y grito, ¿me ayudas a sacar las cosas de la cajuela?, es su ropa y las cosas que le compre hoy por favor

—Está bien... —sonrió tras acariciar el cabello de la pequeña— en seguida te alcanzo... ah por cierto, puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, ahí estarás cómodo con Hotaru...

—Gracias, no debiste molestare —camino hacia la habitación que le indico.

Tan solo sonrió en respuesta para ir al auto de Seiya y sacar lo que le había pedido, había una mochila con dibujos de princesas y algunas bolsas que tomo para ir a la habitación, por lo que su regalo tendría que esperar al día siguiente— ¿No se despertó?

—No... —Sonrió recostándola sobre la cama— estaba muy contenta y ansiosa por verte —acaricio su cabello cobijándola.

—Yo también quería platicar con ella... —se acercó sentándose a su lado acariciando su cabello— me alegra que se haya divertido, ¿y tú te divertiste?

—Si —sonrió con ternura— esta niña es la luz de mis ojos... no sabes cómo alegra mi día el verla sonreír y correr por todos lados

Sonrió al mirarlo volviendo la mirada hacia la pequeña— Es hermosa... —se inclinó para besar su frente— descansa princesa... feliz cumpleaños... —susurró para no despertarla.

Hotaru sonrió muy feliz suspirando— El león me come —murmuro entre sueños.

Sonrió acariciando su cabello para que continuara dormida— Hermosa princesa... —murmuró sin dejar de verla, era tan dulce dormida como despierta.

—El león no te comerá —susurro a su pequeña, sin dejar de admirarla— me gusta verla dormir... es tan adorable, es una niña muy hermosa

—Definitivamente lo es... —sonrió sutil sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Si lo es —se acercó besando su frente.

— ¿Cómo se portó nuestra princesa? —Dijo quitándole con cuidado los zapatos a la niña y poder arroparla mejor.

—Como nunca, se portó muy bien y saco buenas calificaciones... me hizo subir a todos los juegos

—Me hubiera encantado ir con ustedes... debió ser un día increíble para Hotaru...

—Lo fue, se divirtió, quizás la próxima vez quieras acompañarnos...

—Me encantaría... —se acercó quitándole los broches del cabello a la niña dejándolos en el buró— descansa princesa, dulces sueños... —se inclinó hasta besar su frente.

Observarla de ese modo junto a la niña lo hizo sentirse muy bien, con esa sensación familiar y llena de tranquilidad.

Al ponerse de pie se acercó a él— ¿Y tú como estas?

—Bastante cansado, agoto mis energías, pero muy contento —sonriéndole con esa paz que sentía al tenerlas a ambas juntas.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Me alegra que te hayas divertido con Hotaru, yo esperaba poder pasar aunque fuera un par de horas con ella y darle su regalo pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana...

—Si mi mamá me dijo que se levantó desde las cinco para alistarse, ansiosa por que llegara por ella

—Estaba impaciente por verte... —le sonrió volteando a ver a la pequeña— yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Le tome algunas fotos ¿quieres verlas?

—Claro... —volteo a verlo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al par de sillones que estaban junto a la ventana.

Se sentó a su lado sacando su celular para mostrarle las fotos— Mira aquí fue en la mañana mi mamá le hizo un pequeño pastel y un rico desayuno

Sonrió observando la fotografía— Se ve tan contenta, espero que me haya guardado pastel...

—Si te trajo un poco está en el auto

—Lo decía en broma, pero gracias... —sonrió mirándolo— ¿tienes fotos tuyas con ella?

—Si algunas —movió el celular— está la tomo mi mamá

—Es una hermosa fotografía... —dijo al ver como ambos sonreían a la cámara— mmm... ¿podrías regalarme una copia?

—Claro, te la enviaré a tu celular

—Gracias... —sonrió sin poder dejar de ver la fotografía— se parece tanto a ti... tiene una bella sonrisa, sin duda es feliz a tu lado...

—Gracias, es mi mayor orgullo es muy inteligente sin duda alguna, y por ella soy capaz de todo... no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido con tal de tenerla a ella a mi lado

Escucharlo la hizo sentirse extraña, feliz, orgullosa quizá, se acercó hasta darle un sutil beso en los labios— Eres un excelente padre y te admiro por eso...

Sonrió abrazándola— No lo soy, aun me falta mucho para poder ser el padre que ella necesita, a veces me duele pensar que también necesita de su madre

Lo abrazo con ternura— Pero te tiene a ti, y a su abuela, y ahora me tiene a mí también, sé que eso no reemplaza lo que pudo haber sido su madre, pero quiero que sepas que tu hija me conquisto, que la quiero de verdad y que hago todo esto por ella y por verla sonreír...

—Lo sé y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho y ella seguramente te lo agradecerá aún más

—Solo quiero verla sonreír y ser feliz... —dijo buscando el calor de sus brazos que tanto había extrañado ese día— sé que eso también te hará feliz a ti... además que con ella me divierto mucho...

—Lo se aun cuando solo te ha visto dos veces, te quiere... —cerro sus ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Y yo a ella... —dijo aspirando su aroma— es como... si la conociera de toda la vida, bueno de su pequeña vida... —sonrió.

—Es una sensación fantástica, me gusta estar así con ustedes...

—Y a mí... —murmuró cerrando los ojos escuchando el suave latir de su corazón y su dulce voz— te extrañe mucho...

La acurruco más hacia él— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Interesante pero muy aburrido sin ti... —dijo casi acomodándose de modo que pudo subir las piernas al sillón y poder casi recostarse en sus brazos— estuve en una junta con un cliente de la empresa y comimos en la oficina de Haru...

— ¿Con el señor Black?

—No, él no estaba y Haru no me dejo salir de la oficina hasta que entendiera el problema de ese cliente... comí un sándwich mientras revisaba unos papeles...

—Entonces si va muy enserio eso de enseñarte me alegra, de ese modo podrás ayudarla y cumplir tu sueño de cocinar para los que quieres

—Si... pero termine demasiado aburrida, creo que para un día termine demasiado embotada...

—Entonces lo mejor es que vayas a descansar mañana necesitaras muchísima energía

—No... —se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho— solo un poco más, te extrañe demasiado...

—Yo igual te extrañe —se apoyó hacia atrás— estoy agotado

— ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Si me gustaría mucho

Se puso de pie para situarse detrás del sillón y comenzar a darle un suave masaje en los hombros— ¿Mejor?

—Si mucho mejor, muchas gracias es muy relajante —se apoyó hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos.

—Esta princesa debió darte mucha guerra... —murmuró oprimiendo suavemente sus hombros.

—Una guerra que estoy dispuesto a soportar toda la vida y que me gusta sin duda alguna

Sonrió inclinándose hacia él— Y yo te compensare... —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos sonriendo— Gracias Serena, me haces sentir muy bien...

—La palabra mágica... —se sostuvo en sus hombros inclinándose para poder acercarse a sus labios— Seiya...

Acaricio su rostro antes de corresponder a sus labios con suavidad.

Lentamente deslizo sus manos hacia su pecho rodeando su cuello para poder besarlo mejor, suave y lentamente.

Se dejó invadir por su calidez, y ternura disfrutando de ese beso, que era muy distinto de los otros pero sin duda era muy mágico.

Así como comenzó termino con pequeños y sutiles movimientos sonriéndole— Delicioso... —murmuró acariciando su pecho hasta volver a sujetarse de los hombros— ¿comiste fresas?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes a fresas... —dijo continuando con el masaje.

—Si comí una banderilla de fresa con chocolate que se le antojo a Hotaru

—Me gusta... —sonrió continuando con el masaje un poco más para luego dejarlo y sentarse en sus piernas— como hoy no habrá torre ¿me das mi beso de las buenas noches?, solo eso y me iré a dormir para que tu también descanses...

—Está bien solo un beso —la abrazo por la cintura acercándola hacia él.

—Solo eso quiero... —murmuró cerrando lentamente los ojos al acercarse a él.

La beso con la misma ternura y suavidad que momentos antes, como si fuera eso lo único que necesitaba para cerrar su noche con broche de oro.

Lo sentía, era uno de esos besos que la hacían sentir protegida y que mientras él estuviera a su lado nada podría pasarle, con suavidad rodeo su cuello profundizando un poco aquel beso hasta poder sentir que ambos estaban en la misma sincronía.

La abrazo un poco más deleitándose de sus labios, separándose lentamente dándole pequeños besos— Ahora si ve a descansar... mañana mi princesa te dejara sin energía

—Está bien... —suspiró sonriéndole— ¿ya te dije que me gusta que me beses antes de dormir?

—No me lo habías dicho pero ya me había dado cuenta bombón

Sonrió sonrojada— Descansa... —dio un pequeño beso antes de ponerse de pie.

—Tú también descansa y gracias

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —le sonrió acercándose de nueva cuenta a la cama para besar la frente de la pequeña— dulces sueños princesa... —sonrió alejándose hacia la puerta— en cuanto despierte la llevas al comedor ¿sí?

—Así lo hare gracias descansa

—Hasta mañana, te quiero... —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí sonriendo y suspirando.

Sonrió al verla salir ya no dijo nada mas tan solo llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios acariciándolos, eran mágicos y lo reconfortaban como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, se acercó a la cama observando a su pequeña dormir— Ojala esto hubiera sucedido con tu mamá...

Camino por el pasillo hacia el otro corredor que iba hacia su habitación, no podía dejar de sonreír y todo era gracias a Seiya y aunque dormida también a la pequeña Hotaru.

Subía las escaleras cuando la vio salir de la habitación— ¿Ya llego Seiya?

—Ah hola... si... —sonrió tranquilamente— te fui a buscar pero estabas ocupada, pero la niña llego dormida así que lo acompañe a que se instalara en la habitación de huéspedes...

—Entiendo, si está bien

—La podrás conocer mañana, te encantara, es un amor de niña... —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Lástima, aun es su cumpleaños, seguro debe estar cansada, bueno entonces vayamos a descansar fue un día muy pesado

—Si... —se acercó a abrazarla— gracias por dejarme ir a trabajar contigo, no te defraudare hermanita...

—Sé que no lo harás —correspondió su abrazo— quizás... puedas hacer mucho más de lo que yo espero

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Ya lo veras... bueno es hora de ir a dormir que mañana esa princesa me tendrá muy ocupada, por cierto... ¿no sabes si llego mi pedido?

Si me dijo luna que lo puso en tu habitación

—Ah perfecto... —sonrió aún más emocionada— gracias Haru, hasta mañana, descansa...

—Hasta mañana —bostezo para caminar hacia su habitación— descansa

—Descansa... —sin dudarlo corrió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta noto la caja con detalles infantiles y muchos colores— será el mejor cumpleaños que puedas imaginar Hotaru...

X-X

Cuando abrió los ojos se asustó al desconocer el lugar pero al girar la cabeza sonrió al ver a su padre a su lado, sin más se echó sobre él abrazándolo.

—Papi... —dijo feliz.

Abrió los ojos moviéndose un poco— Cinco minutos Hotaru...

—Papi... ¿dónde estamos? —Dijo emocionada sentándose en la cama.

La observo muy animada— En casa de Serena...

— ¿Esta es la casa de Serena? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿es un palacio?, ¿entonces si es una princesa?

—Algo similar hija, anda duerme un poco más aún es muy temprano

—Pero papi... quiero... ir al baño... —dijo moviéndose en la cama.

—Hay un baño al fondo de la habitación —se cubrió con las cobijas.

Bajo de la cama brincando caminando descalza hacia el baño— ¡Wow! —Exclamo más que sorprendida— ¡es gigantesco! —Grito asomando la cabeza.

Bostezo al escuchar a su hija, tal aprecia que ya no podría dormir más de la cuenta, por lo que sentó en la cama observándola.

—Papi... me quiero bañar... —salió del baño mostrando una botella de shampoo infantil— mira... y hay juguetes...

—Está bien Hotaru, Serena preparo esta habitación para ti

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada— papi... quiero ver a Serena... —corrió de nueva cuenta subiendo a la cama— quiero contarle que anoche soñé con mi mamá... que me besaba aquí... —dijo tocando su frente— y fue tan cálido...

La observo en silencio, abrazándola— Mi pequeña princesa...

—Mami vino en mis sueños... —dijo abrazándolo— quiero soñar con ella de nuevo...

Cerró los ojos abrazándola, como decirle que no había sido su madre si no Serena— Seguro que volverás a soñar con ella... aunque... —acaricio su cabello besando su frente.

—Papi... —murmuró algo extrañada de ver a su padre tan serio.

—Es que... no fue tu mamá, fue Serena mi princesa...

— ¿Serena me arropo? —Preguntó confundida— ¿no fue mami?

—Fue Serena mi princesa te quito los zapatos los moños y te arropo, y antes de irse a dormir te dio un beso en la frente deseándote dulces sueños, estaba ansiosa por verte y darte tu regalo pero como te vio tan cansada decidió esperar

—Ah... —murmuró un tanto triste— bueno... mami no podría quitarme los zapatos, los ángeles solo visitan en los sueños... —volvió a sonreír— quiero ver a Serena... ¿puedo ir a buscarla?

—Después de darte un baño no querrás que te vea así ¿o sí?

—No... —Dijo apenada— papi ya quiero bañarme, quiero ir a buscar a Serena...

—Está bien, traje tu mochila con tus cosas yo iré cambiarme también no tardare ¿sí?, no salgas hasta que yo vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

—Si papi... —dijo acercándose a su mochila para sacar su ropa con tranquilidad.

Después de ver a su papa salir de la habitación, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, quizás si se daba prisa volvería antes que él y podría ver un poco de ese enorme palacio en el que estaba, se acercó a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado asegurándose de que no había nadie, admirándose aún más por el esplendor del lugar, camino entre los pasillos abriendo algunas habitaciones, curioseando, todo era muy hermoso y muy bello, abrió una habitación más notando todo en penumbras, pero aun así parecía ser una muy bella recamara entro atraída por un muñeco que se le hizo conocido, sonriendo al ver que era Serena que dormía no dudo en subirse a la cama— Hola Serena

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? —Se sentó asustada con el cabello alborotado y aun adormilada.

Sin dudarlo la abrazo muy contenta de verla— Hola te extrañe mucho, perdón ayer me quede dormida quería verte

—Ah Hotaru... —abrió sus brazos sonriendo— princesa, buenos días... me asustaste...

—Perdón es que no pude contenerme, estoy feliz de verte... sabes creí que había soñado con mi mami arropándome, pero papi me dijo que fuiste tú, gracias Serena —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Princesa... —sonrió abrazándola— ¿no te parece que es muy temprano para andar despierta?

—Lo mismo me dijo mi papi pero estoy muy contenta de estar aquí es muy grande tu casa, es un palacio

—Gracias princesa... pero anda acuéstate... —la abrazo haciendo que entrar bajo las sabanas— ¿dónde está tu papá?

Se acurruco junto a ella— Fue a bañarse, le dije que me iba a bañar, me dijo que no saliera de la habitación hasta que volviera, así que tengo que regresar y bañarme

Sonrió abrazándola— Princesa traviesa... me da gusto que hayas venido a buscarme... —beso su cabello estrechándola entre sus brazos— feliz cumpleaños

—Gracias, en verdad tenía muchos deseos de verte —la abrazo sonriendo— eres muy cálida Serena...

Sonrió tan solo abrazándola un poco más, sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla, quizá era por el hecho de que era muy pequeña y sabía lo que le hacía falta una mamá, aunque ese no fuera su lugar— Mi princesa... —beso su cabello.

Cerro los ojos acurrucándose mas junto a ella— Serena, te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti princesa... —volvió a besar su cabello acurrucándola en sus brazos— ¿quieres dormir un poco más?

—Pero papi se enojara y se preocupara si no me encuentra en la habitación

—Bueno entonces... —se puso de pie y cargándola— vamos a dormir a tu habitación, así papi no se enojara ¿sí?

—Siiiii —se abrazó más a ella— gracias Serena

—Mi princesita... —la abrazo acurrucándola en sus brazos— pero dormirás otro rato, es muy temprano para que estés despierta ¿sí? —Dijo de camino a la habitación.

—Está bien solo un poco más —bostezo mientras aspiraba su aroma— Serena... ¿así se siente cuando una mamá te abraza?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió, ella a menudo extrañaba los abrazos de su madre— Supongo que si princesa... —beso su frente recostándola en la cama para hacerlo ella también— soy tu amiga princesa y siempre que quieras un abrazo puedes venir conmigo ¿sí?

—Gracias Serena —se acurruco junto a ella para dormir otro poco— yo también te daré muchos abrazos cuando así lo desees

Sonrió abrigándola con cuidado abrazándola hacia ella— Gracias princesa, duerme un poco más... —Beso su frente acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

Se acomodó en sus brazos cerrando sus ojos.

Sonrió acurrucándola en sus brazos cerrando los ojos disfrutando de ese instante en que se sentía tan diferente, tan especial con la pequeña, algo que nunca imagino pero que sin duda le gustaba.

Seiya no demoro mucho en volver, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Serena en la habitación durmiendo con la pequeña— Este...hola...

—Shhh... —Le sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la pequeña— llego a mi habitación y decidí traerla para que no te preocuparas... —dijo en un suave murmullo para no despertarla.

—Debí imaginar que no me haría caso —suspiro— bueno... descansa... volveré mas tarde

—Seiya... —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él.

— ¿Si? —Se detuvo en el umbral.

—No te vayas...

—Pero... tengo actividades que realizar —se detuvo en el umbral.

—Por favor...

—Pero... solo un momento, ¿sí?

—Si... —extendió de nueva cuenta su mano hacia él.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas acercándose a ella tomando su mano— Perdona que Hotaru haya ido a despertarte

—No te preocupes, fue un sorpresivo despertar pero divertido... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— es una hermosa niña

—Si también me despertó a mí preguntando donde estábamos

Sonrió acariciando el cabello de la pequeña— Fue solo la emoción del momento, aun tenia sueño...

—Le dije que durmiera pero cuando vio el baño y todo lo que dejaste para ella se emocionó que dijo que quería bañarse

Sonrió divertida— Mmm te molestaría si... ¿la ayudo a bañarse?

—No para nada... ella estará encantada

—Gracias... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano acercándolo un poco— buenos días mi galante caballero...

—Buenos días bombón... —sonrió sentándose a un lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer hoy? —Preguntó en un sutil murmullo para no despertar a la niña.

—Me toca revisar las cámaras y monitores

— ¿Terminaras a tiempo? —preguntó oprimiendo su mano suavemente.

—Si me apresuro desde ahorita seguro que si —llevo su mano hacia sus labios besándola— te encargo a Hotaru

—Claro, no tienes que pedírmelo... —sonrió acercándolo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios— tratare de dormir un poco más, date prisa para que termines a tiempo, nosotras también tendremos la mañana muy ocupada

—Entonces me apresurare, quizás pueda sonsacar a Darien ya que se quedara aun cuando es su día de descanso —sonrió un tanto divertido— hasta más tarde bombón —rozo sus labios acariciando el cabello de la niña— descansa princesita, más tarde tendrás una gran fiesta

—Te estaremos esperando... —dijo acomodándose abrazando a la pequeña para volver a dormir al sentirse tan tranquila y feliz.

Le acomodo las cobijas, besando su frente antes de salir de la habitación dejándolas descansar, para hacer sus actividades matutinas.

X-X

Se habían quedado un poco más dormidas en cuanto despertó Serena fue a buscar ropa cómoda para iniciar con el laborioso día de preparar pasteles, al regresar encontró a la pequeña aun medio dormida, después de despertarla con una guerra de cosquillas le ayudo a darse un buen baño tras ayudarla a secarse fue su turno dándose prisa, era tarde y seguramente el desayuno ya estaría listo, peino a la niña sujetando su cabello al igual que ella para poder ir a desayunar y en seguida ponerse a trabajar, jugaron y se divirtieron con la preparación de los pequeños panecillos los cuales la niña decoro con la ayuda de Luna, definitivamente esa pequeña sabía cómo ganarse el cariño de la gente, lo mismo sucedió con Haruka que sonreía cada vez que las veía comiendo dulce, después de comer un pequeño refrigerio decidieron que era hora de un nuevo baño ya que ambas por estar jugando se habían llenado de harina y dulce, esta vez siendo Serena quien se duchara primero para arreglarse para la fiesta y tener tiempo de arreglar a la pequeña festejada que se bañó con ayuda de Luna, por lo cual ambas princesas se encerraron en la habitación para alistarse y estar presentables para la fiesta.

Sin duda una mañana muy ajetreada había sido, había notado algo anormal en la calle lo cual de momento los puso en alerta, saliendo Darien a investigar, volviendo al poco rato ni mayor evidencia de que fuesen sospechosos, se había tratado de una pareja por lo cual le quitaron importancia. Durante el día había visto a su princesa sonreír, y divertirse mientras hacían los preparativos de su fiesta, y eso sin duda lo llenaba de alegría, verlas a ambas juntas y sonriendo, como si fuesen madre e hija, era algo poco común pero que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, se encontraba apoyado en el árbol observando todo el movimiento, habían ayudado a poner una mesa y una pequeña carpa en el jardín con globos y todo lo necesario para festejar a su hija, ahora solo faltaba que bajaran de la recamara de Serena.

Había peinado a la pequeña y ahora le colocaba una pequeña corona, no la había dejado ver cómo iba quedando hasta el final, ella también ya estaba lista, lucía un corto vestido estilo griego en color beige de un solo tirante que estaba bordado con pedrería dorada, que hacia juego con sus altos zapatos de cintas doradas, el cabello lo había sujetado en una coleta y ahora solo termino de cepillar el cabello de la pequeña sonriendo.

—Estás lista princesa... mira... —la hizo voltear para que se viera en el espejo como lucia con aquel vestido lila con mangas amplias y en la cabeza una corona como toda una princesa.

—Wow —sonrió ampliamente al verse en el espejo comenzando a modelar ante el luciendo ese hermosos vestido— que bonito

— ¿Te gusta cómo te ves princesa? —sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Si mucho, es hermoso Serena muchas gracias —sin dudarlo la abrazo.

—De nada mi princesa... —la abrazo besando su cabello— ¿estás lista para ir a tu fiesta?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa— Nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿verdad?

—Claro que si... —le sonrió dejando el cepillo en el buró— ¿vamos Princesa Hotaru?

—Siii princesa Serena

Sonrió tomando su mano para salir de la habitación, afuera todo ya debía estar listo para la hermosa fiesta de la pequeña, bajo los escalones con sumo cuidado de no pisar el bello vestido de la niña.

Al verlas bajar no aparto su mirada de ambas, lucían tan esplendorosas y bellas, una imagen única, se acercó a ellas admirándolas— Que hermosas lucen bellas señoritas

— ¡Papi! —Bajo el ultimo escalón echándose a sus brazos.

—Hola Seiya... —sonrió sonrojada y feliz de ver a la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

Mi princesita que hermosa estas —la abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla.

—Serena me vistió y me peino... soy una princesa... —dijo sonriendo— ella también se ve muy bonita...

—Sin duda alguna lo eres mi pequeña —beso su rostro muy contento— gracias Ser... Señorita —murmuro al ver que Haruka se acercaba.

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —sonrió volteando a ver a su hermana— ¿estas lista tu también para la fiesta?

—Si ya estoy lista —murmuro luciendo su habitual vestimenta— pero que princesa tan hermosa, sin duda espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños

—Gracias... —murmuró sonrojada abrazándose a su papá.

—Luce hermosa ¿verdad Haru? —Acaricio el cabello de la pequeña sonriéndole.

—Sí que luce muy bonita como toda una princesa y como tal se va divertir hoy, ya llegaron todos tus compañeros de clase

— ¿En serio?, bájame papi... —dijo soltándose de él.

—Tus compañeros te esperan y también otra persona especial para ti...

—Está bien ve —la bajo con delicadeza al verla tan impaciente fijando su mirada en Serena ¿en que momento había incluso invitado a sus compañeros de clase?, se había sorprendido al verlos llegar en compañía de sus padres.

—Una fiesta sin niños no sería fiesta ¿o sí? —le sonrió— ¿vamos?

—Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mi hija señorita —coloco el brazo para que lo tomara.

—Si vamos —se acercó a su hermana colocando el brazo para que lo tomara.

Miró a Seiya sonriendo sutil tomando su brazo— ¿Puedo ir con ambos?

—O que la señorita Haruka vaya conmigo... —dijo Darien ofreciéndole su brazo.

Suspiro— ¿Eso quiero decir que usted será mi acompañante en esta fiesta?

—Eso parece... —dijo aun ofreciéndole el brazo— si usted quiere...

Fijo la mirada en su hermana y en Seiya— De acuerdo... aunque esto es extraño —tomo el brazo se Darien, sintiéndose más extraña ¿por qué no podía negarse cuando de él se trataba?

—Vamos... —sujeto su mano llevándola hacia el jardín.

Se dejó guiar por el ocultando un leve sonrojo, observando su perfil.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana— Debe ser raro para ella, está acostumbrada a ser mi pareja...

Seiya observo a su primo eso no era muy común en él— Si debe ser raro para ella y para él

Sonrió observando cómo se alejaban— ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que nos verán así?, del brazo

—Si... —acaricio su mano con suavidad— gracias...

Sonrió colocando la mano sobre él— Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer... lo hago porque me gusta verla feliz

—Y vaya que lo es, estoy seguro que será una fiesta que jamás olvidara

—Eso es lo que quiero... ¿vamos?, tu también te debes divertir...

—Si vamos —camino con ella hacia el hermoso jardín decorado especialmente para la pequeña.

— ¿Y qué te parece? —Preguntó sonriendo observando como todo estaba decorado con motivos de princesas, pasteles de todos colores en las mesas y los niños jugando divertidos.

— ¿En qué momento lo hiciste que no me di cuenta?

—Ya ves tengo mis secretos... —dijo sonriendo— ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta —fijó la mirada en su hija que jugaba con sus amigos.

—Está feliz... —sonrió admirando a la pequeña que reía feliz— hacía mucho tiempo que esta casa no se sentía así, tan alegre

—Sin duda te compensare por todo esto

Sonrió volteando a verlo— ¿De qué forma?

Sonrió— No lo sé aun... pero ya lo veras

—Por mientras un beso para saber que te gusto como me veo...

—Claro, pero no te lo puedo dar ahora con tanta gente y con tu hermana presente

—Si me dices esas cosas buscare un pretexto para tenerte cinco minutos para mí... —dijo volviendo la mirada a la gente, varios padres de familia se encontraban presentes cuidando a sus hijos y algunos de ellos volteaban a verla— mmm ¿me veo mal?

—No para nada, al contrario luces muy elegante

Sonrió ante su respuesta— Mmm quizá demasiado elegante para una fiesta infantil... creo que no les simpatice a las madres de los niños

— ¿Lo crees?, bueno quizás por que no son tan hermosas como tú, pero lo importante es que Hotaru es feliz

—Sí, tienes razón... aunque no quita que me sienta incomoda con sus miradas —dijo sonriendo al ver que una le daba un codazo al que parecía ser su esposo— prepare unos pastelitos de fresa, ¿quieres probarlos?

—Claro me encantaría probarlos olía muy bien en la mañana

—Hotaru los decoro... —sonrió caminando con él hacia donde se encontraban todos los bocadillos y pasteles— terminamos llenas de dulce

—Si las vi arrojándose harina y haciendo de la cocina un campo de batalla

Sonrió tomando uno para entregárselo— Cocinar con Hotaru fue lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo...

Comió un poco de aquel pastelillo— Y sin duda los más ricos que he probado

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó tomando uno para comerlo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños...

— ¿Por qué?, a todos les gusta celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿o es que eres demasiado viejito para celebrar?

—Hay muchas razones y muchos motivos

—Dime uno... —murmuró chupándose del dedo un poco de betún.

—Mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes, es un día para festejar ¿no?

Subió la mirada notando ese semblante— Si... tienes razón... disculpa no quise ser inoportuna

—Descuida —suspiro fijando la mirada en su hija.

No pudo evitar mirarlo, preguntándose ¿que pudo haber pasado en su cumpleaños o quizá en vísperas, volvió la mirada hacia la pequeña Hotaru que reía divertida y feliz, intuía de que se trataba pero tal vez era mejor no hablar del tema o no tocarlo, ella era la menos indicada para hablarlo— Iré por el obsequio de la princesa... no tardo... —coloco el pastelillo sobre la mesa, no sabía porque pero sentía tristeza al verlo así, quizá aún amaba a esa mujer, pero, ¿y si así fuera a ella que tenía que importarle?, tal vez nada pero de que se sentía extraña.

Tomo un vaso de agua dando un sorbo, sin despegar la mirada de su hija, corría por todos lados junto con los otros niños sin duda era una niña muy feliz y también lo hacía feliz.

— ¿La señorita Serena hizo todo esto por Hotaru? —Preguntó al acercarse a su hijo.

— ¿Mamá? —se giró hacia ella al escucharla sorprendido de verla ahí.

Sonrió subiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla— Tan distraído estabas que no me viste cuando salieron... ¿cómo te fue ayer?

Se acercó abrazándola— No me di cuenta y creo que Hotaru tampoco te ha visto ¿verdad?

—No ambos están distraídos, bueno ella está feliz, se ve hermosa con ese vestido...

—Sí, la señorita se hizo cargo de todo y no me di cuenta en que momento lo hizo —se separó un poco de ella— me alegra que estés aquí

—Envió a Darien por mi llego justo a tiempo, ayer me envió un mensaje informándome que estaba invitada y que llamara a todos sus compañeros... —sonrió sutil— se está tomando muchas molestias ¿no te parece?

—Yo pensé que solo sería una fiesta de té entre los habitantes de la casa... no una mega fiesta como esta...

—Fue una gran idea, mira Hotaru está feliz... hoy es toda una princesa ¿cómo se ha portado?

—Sin mencionar la guerra de harina que se llevó acabo entre ellas en la cocina bastante bien

—Me alegro, se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?

—Bastante... en verdad que le debo mucho por hacer posible una fiesta como esta

— ¿Por qué lo hace Seiya?, sé que se llevan bien, pero, se está tomando muchas molestias

—Por ella... —desvió su mirada hacia la niña— todo lo hizo pensando en ella

—Eso me gusta, que sea por ella... —volvió la mirada hacia la niña— y no por ti...

— ¿Por mí? —Sonrió ligeramente metiendo las manos a los bolsillos— yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, jamás había visto algo similar, cuando están juntas se olvidan que yo estoy con ellas...

Sonrió mirando a su pequeña— Creo que hay una conexión especial entre ellas... algo que ni siquiera he vista con Amy

—Lo has notado ¿verdad?

—Si... mientras dormías las estuve observando, Hotaru no soltaba a la señorita Serena y ella... jugaba y se divertía con la niña, nunca la había visto tan desinhibida con nadie como con ella

—Eso ha sido poco, hoy no se han separado desde la mañana, le dije a Hotaru que se quedara en la habitación en lo que volvía, se suponía que se iba a bañar, pero por el contrario anduvo de curiosa hasta que encontró a Serena y la despertó, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando volví y las vi durmiendo juntas...

Sonrió negando— Hotaru es muy curiosa, pero ¿era tanta su necesidad de verla?

—Así parece, ayer estaba muy ansiosa por verla pero se cansó tanto que se quedó dormida

— ¿Y Serena como se porta con ella?

—Como su gran amiga y en ocasiones siento que muy maternal con ella... es... extraño verlas juntas riendo —tomo un poco más de agua bebiendo.

—Seiya... Hotaru se está encariñando con ella, quizá eso sea peligroso si no piensas volver a verla

Aquello fue como una cubetada de agua fría, no se había puesto a pensar en el daño que le haría a su propia hija si no actuaba con cautela, se quedó pensando, no podría de pronto alejarla de ella así como así, ¿qué haría cuando todo aquello terminara?

Lo miró disimuladamente— Quizá debería pasar más tiempo con Amy, claro cuando ella tenga tiempo, si piensas formalizar con ella lo más natural será que comience a verla como una madre y no a otras mujeres...

—Sí, tienes razón, creo que el día que descanso no es suficiente para ellas ¿verdad?

—Pero Seiya, solo si piensas formalizar con Amy... Hotaru necesita una figura materna, yo hago lo que puedo, pero no puedo hacer todo lo que una niña tan activa como ella hace, tal vez por eso se lleva bien con Serena

—Si ella también es demasiado activa, desde que inicia el día hasta la noche esta siempre haciendo mil cosas

—Bueno pero no las separes ahora están muy unidas... solo lastimarías a Hotaru

—No, tendrá que ser paulatinamente, lo que menos deseo es lastimar a mi hija

— ¿Y qué hay de la señorita Serena?, también ella se está encariñando con Hotaru

—Si... pero... —guardo silencio tampoco a ella quería herirla, ¿que debía hacer?

—Seiya... —murmuró volteando a verlo— ten cuidado en quien pones los ojos...

—Mamá yo...

—Hijo... —tomo su mano palmeándola— esa señorita es muy amable y es muy hermosa, pero... es de otro mundo, está acostumbrada a este tipo de vida y conociéndote no creo que te quieras sentir menos que ella ¿o sí?

Tan solo movió la cabeza, su madre tenía razón entre él y ella no podría pasar nada más allá que ese juego que había iniciado y que sin duda terminaría pronto— Tienes razón, somos diferentes

—Si hijo, Amy es una buena chica, estoy segura que será una buena madre para Hotaru

—Lo sé, la quiere y la cuida

—Sí, sabrá darle el amor de madre que le hace falta...

—Lo sé, no habrá nadie mejor que Amy, ella es lo que necesitamos Hotaru y yo y claro está tú también —sonrió ligeramente.

—Claro hijo, este tipo de vida puede ser muy peligroso para nuestra pequeña

—Eso cambiara pronto, cuando terminemos esta misión

—Espero que sea pronto hijo... no quiero verte con una mirada distinta hacia esa señorita

— ¿Una mirada distinta? —Murmuro un tanto extrañado.

—Es una chica muy bella y no dudo que una buena persona, pero la mirada que vi en ti al verla fue como... de admiración

—Bueno, es que ella y su hermana son dos personas dignas de admirarse se han superado solas y el cariño que se tienen la una por la otra es digno de admirarse eso es todo...

—Eso espero hijo, no te quiero ver tomando decisiones erróneas, pero anda vamos a divertirnos hijo, mira a tu princesa...

—Si deja la llamo para que venga a saludarte —sonrió tomando del brazo a su madre, para acercarse hacia su hija— Hotaru mira quien está aquí

—Abuelita... —murmuró corriendo hacia ella abrazándola— estás aquí

—Princesita —se agacho a abrazarla con fuerza— no podría faltar a tu fiesta de cumpleaños felicidades mi niña

—Abuelita... —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— ¿viste mi vestido?, Serena me lo regalo

—Te ves preciosa Hotaru como toda una princesa

—Si Abuelita y Serena es una princesa también, su habitación está llena de peluches, tiene un conejo muy grande...

— ¿En verdad?, pero tu también tienes un conejo ahora que lo recuerdo

—Si pero no es tan grande como ese

—Princesa... aquí tengo tu regalo... —dijo Serena sonriéndole extendiendo una caja hacia ella.

—Serena —se acercó a ella sonriendo— ¿qué es?

— ¿Ya quieres abrirlo? —Preguntó inclinándose hacia ella entregándole una hermosa caja con un gran moño.

— Siii ¿puedo abrirlo? —Tomo el regalo entre sus manos.

—Claro princesa, es para ti... —sonrió entregándole la caja subiendo la mirada hacia Seiya y su madre— señora buenas tardes, disculpe que no la haya saludado antes

—Buenas tardes señorita muchas gracias por invitarme en verdad esto significa mucho para nosotros

—También para mi significa mucho... —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia la pequeña— ¿quieres que te ayude princesa a abrirlo?

—No yo quiero hacerlo —se sentó abriendo con sumo cuidado el obsequio más que emocionada, esperando ver su contenido.

Sonrió sin dejar de ver a la princesa, esperando que su regalo fuera de su agrado, la muñeca que sus padres le habían obsequiado justo a esa edad, una que quería mucho pero que sabía estaría en mejores manos ahora y sobre todo que tenía un gran valor sentimental nadie mejor para cuidar de ella que alguien aficionada a las muñecas tanto como ella.

Al descubrir la muñeca sonrió ampliamente— Es muy hermosa, —la acerco hacia ella abrazándola— gracias la voy a cuidar mucho me gusta

Se hinco junto a ella acariciando su cabello— Que bueno que te gusto princesa, pero mira en su cuello...

Observo su cuello— Es muy bonito —tomo el dije entre sus manos— ¿es para mí?

—Claro princesa, pero mira... —dijo sacando de debajo del cuello de su vestido un dije similar al de ella— con esto siempre me acordare de ti princesa...

No dudo en abrazarla— Y yo de ti, ¿me lo pones?

La abrazo y beso su cabello— Claro princesa... —dijo tomando el dije colocándolo en su cuello con cuidado— listo, se ve hermoso en ti princesa...

Sonrió jugando con su dije— Gracias, en verdad —no podía sentirse más que feliz, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla—

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Anda princesa ve a jugar... yo cuidare de tu muñeca ¿sí?

—Cuídala mucho —beso la muñeca para enseguida entregársela e ir a jugar con sus amigos.

—Ten cuidado princesa... —dijo aun hincada abrazando a la muñeca sonriendo al ver como corría.

Seiya no había perdido detalle alguno de esa muestra de cariño puro y sincero que había entre las dos, sin duda no podría separarlas pero entonces ¿qué haría ahora?

X-X

—Creo que a tu hermana le hace falta ya una hija... —tomo un pastelillo el cual probo sin demora—

— ¿Te parece? —Observaba la escena con mucha curiosidad— a mí me parece que Serena ve en esa niña su propio reflejo

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó volteando a verla— a mí me parece que se ve muy maternal cuando esta con Hotaru...

—Serena solía ser como ella, bueno aun lo sigue siendo muy despreocupada

—Entonces creo que no llegara a ser una buena mamá

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo sea

—Tienes razón, pero debo decir que para ver su propio reflejo organizo una hermosa fiesta para mi sobrina, gracias por dejarnos festejarla así...

—A mí no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo no hice absolutamente nada

—No, pero le permitiste a mi familia venir, así que gracias...

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, pestañeando al ver la muñeca— Pero si es…

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó mirando más allá de Serena por si reconocía a alguien— ¿qué ocurre?

—La muñeca que le dio

—Ah es una muñeca muy linda... ¿qué ocurre con ella?

—Esa se la dieron mis padres cuando cumplió cinco años

— ¿De verdad? —miró con más curiosidad a Serena y en seguida a su hermana— ¿te molesta que se la haya obsequiado?

—No, más bien me sorprende, jamás se apartaba de ella

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Hotaru es más especial de lo que me imaginaba ¿no es así?

—Así es ¿qué clase de conexión puede haber entre ellas para que le haya dado ese valioso objeto?

—Sí, es muy curioso, Hotaru casi no interactúa con personas mayores, con Amy la novia de Seiya es muy seria y reservada, pero cuando la veo con tu hermana es como... muy dulce y tierno, no sé

—Ya veo... —se sentó sin dejar de observar a su hermana— la conoces muy bien ¿no es así?

—La conozco desde que nació, para Seiya ha sido difícil cuidar de ella y de su madre, y todo lo que hace es pensando en su bienestar...

— ¿Y su padre?

—Falleció justo antes de que Hotaru naciera, en esa época Seiya tuvo que hacerse responsable de su madre y después de Hotaru...

—Debió ser difícil ¿y la madre de la niña, falleció también?, escuche decir a la niña que su mamá estaba en el cielo y que era un ángel

Sonrió con ironía desviando la mirada— Ojala así hubiera sido, se fue con otro hombre porque con Seiya no tendría jamás un estilo de vida desahogado... —dijo con rencor— él la amaba y amaba a su hija y cuando los abandono fue... algo terrible para mi primo, pero él es fuerte, mírelo siempre vigilando a sus dos amores, su madre y su hija

—No lo sabía —desvió su mirada— sin duda es fuerte, y decidido, parece dispuesto a proteger a los que quiere sin importar lo que suceda

—Sí, admiró la determinación con que decidió darle a su hija una vida feliz, por ese motivo es que mintió sobre esa mujer a la cual definitivamente no debería ni mencionar si quiera la pequeña Hotaru

—Es noble de su parte al menos querer crear una figura que no existe para su hija

—Sí, es noble, pero no es algo que se merezca esa mujer, después de que la abandono a los pocos meses de nacida

—Debe ser una mujer espantosa como para abandonar un hijo recién nacido solo por dinero

—Lo es, dejo una princesa solo por dinero, Hotaru es una excelente hija... —sonrió al verla reír— al menos se parece a su padre aunque no sé si eso sea una ventaja...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿No has visto a mi primo?, es un espanto de hombre —dijo divertido— además de amargado

—Mmm me parece atractivo, tiene buen porte ahora que lo veo bien...

—Que va... —dijo serio colocándose frente a ella— ¿pastel?

—Es verdad es atractivo —tomo el pastel que le ofrecía dándole un mordisco— delicioso

— ¿Y cómo cree que lo vea su hermana? —preguntó atajándole la vista.

—Mmm pues lo que se ve no se juzga eso está muy claro

Hizo una mueca comiendo más pastel.

Sonrió tomando un vaso con agua dando un sorbo, si Seiya era atractivo pero esa mueca en Darien la hizo sonreír aún más. De ese modo transcurrió la fiesta entre pastelillos y risas de los niños que jugaba, le había dado muchos obsequios a la pequeña pero sin duda no había mejor obsequio que el que Serena le había dado al menos eso pensaba Seiya que no abrazaba a ningún otro que aquella muñeca, de ese modo Darien se quedó en casa a cuidar de las señoritas mientras el llevaba de regreso a casa a su madre y a su hija con el auto cagado de obsequios, había sido un día muy agradable en definitiva. Después de despedirse volvió a la misión ya era bastante tarde, al bajar del auto se dirigió directo a la torre. Ese día su madre le había dado mucho en que pensar, pero tenía deseos de verla y agradecerle como era debido todo lo que ella había hecho por Hotaru— ¿Serena?

—Hola... —sonrió al subir la mirada y tras acomodar algunos cojines que había llevado consigo se puso de pie— traje esto por mientras, dije que ya no los quería y que los guardaría en el almacén

—Se ven cómodos —subió las escaleras, acercándose a ella— fue un día estupendo

—Sí, lo fue... espero que no haya comido mucha azúcar de lo contrario no dejara dormir a tu mamá

—Descuida, se quedó dormida antes de volver a casa, si comió mucha azúcar pero también estuvo corriendo mucho

—Ah bueno al menos no me quedo con el pendiente de que no dormiría... —sonrió acercándose a él tomando su mano— ¿tu cómo te la pasaste?

—Me la pase muy bien, gracias

—Me alegro, lo importante es que se divirtieran yo también me la pase muy bien

—Me alegro, fue una gran fiesta

— ¿Ocurre algo? —sostuvo su mano pero lo sentía algo lejano.

—No nada, solo vine a darte las gracias y darte el beso que te prometí

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si —acaricio su mano.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias

—Tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, Hotaru estaba muy feliz

—Sí, lo sé, pero... no tienes por qué agradecerlo, lo hice porque me nació, porque quería ver a Hotaru feliz, porque me gusta estar con ella

—Lo sé, por eso quiero agradecértelo por hacerlo por ella y no por mí —se acercó besando su frente.

—No tendría porque hacerlo por ti... —dijo notando algo distinto— lo que tú y yo tenemos es independiente a lo que siento por Hotaru

—Me alegra, en verdad...

Sonrió algo confundida— Sé que quizá me excedí, pero fue porque una idea venia detrás de otra y yo... quería que Hotaru tuviera una hermosa fiesta

—Y vaya que la tuvo seguro que será una fiesta que jamás olvidara

—Eso espero... —sonrió sutil tomando su mano oprimiéndola.

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Lo es, gracias bombón, los pasteles eran exquisitos

—Me alegra que te gustaran... —se acercó un poco a él— y ahora señor Kou... —sonrió al referirse a él como lo había hecho una de las mujeres madres de familia que estuvieron presentes— ¿podría darme ese beso que me prometió?

No dijo nada tan solo la observo acercándose a ella rozando sus labios.

Quizá no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Seiya, tal vez no llevaban nada de tiempo de haber iniciado esa extraña relación, pero pudo notar como aquel tal vez pequeño roce era diferente, diferente a lo que había sido desde un principio con él.

Se separó un poco de ella— Es hora de descansar

Esas solas palabras le confirmaron que algo andaba mal, respiró tratando de sonreír— Tal vez a veces parezca tonta Seiya, pero creo que se darme cuenta cuando algo no está bien, durante el resto de la fiesta estuviste ausente, no me buscaste ni siquiera con la mirada... y ahora esto

— ¿Qué cosa? —aun extrañado, y un tanto inquieto.

—No me besas como hubieras deseado hacerlo antes... —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te bese? —Se acercó a ella haciendo que se recostara en los cojines.

—Que me beses como tanto deseas, cuando baje las escaleras me miraste como... nunca... —dijo mirándolo.

No dijo nada, tan solo la beso con esa pasión que sabía que existía entre ellos y que sin duda era lo único que habría.

Lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando las uñas en su espalda por sobre la camisa, llenándose de su sabor, de la ansiedad por él.

No dudo en dar inicio a las caricias por sus piernas aun lucia ese hermoso vestido que había despertado sus más bajas pasiones.

Suspiró y gimió ante sus caricias mordisqueando suavemente sus labios para profundizar más aquel beso, le gustaba sentir aquella guerra entre sus bocas viendo quien besaba a quien.

No tardo en separarse de sus labios para besar su cuello, buscando acariciar su intimidad subiendo su vestido un poco.

Gimió jugando con su camisa— Este eres tu Seiya, el que me posee con una mirada con una caricia, con un beso... —dijo enredando sus manos en sus cabellos.

—Soy tu, amante... y tú eres mi amante y lo único que nos une es la pasión, no hay nada más allá, que esta adicción que me hiciste sentir por ti —como pudo le quito su prenda intima aprovechando esa separación para él también despojarse de su pantalón, colocándose la protección adecuada mientras la miraba.

Lo miró fijamente, lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, pero había algo en sus palabras que la hicieron sentir escalofríos, quizá por eso él se había sentido demasiado abrumado.

Se acercó acomodándose entre sus piernas para dar inicio a la penetración, sujetándola con fuerza de sus caderas.

Gimió al comenzar a sentirlo, había deseo, pasión y una desesperación que no sabía si le gustaba o no, pero no dejaría que ese sentimiento la hiciera sentir mal, se incorporó un poco para sujetarlo de los hombros y buscar sentir sus labios.

Atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, aumentando más la intensidad de esa entrega, su respiración era entre cortada, dejándose llevar solo por su instinto, no deseando sentir o pensar nada.

Lo abrazo hacia ella haciendo que girara sobre los cojines para ser ella quien terminara sobre él— Te deseo tanto Seiya... —dijo tirando de la camisa para poder ver su cuerpo perfecto bajando a besarlo tanto como aquellos movimientos se lo permitían.

No dijo nada, no quería hablar, tan solo la abrazo quitándole ese hermoso vestido para dejarla completamente desnuda solo para él.

Sintió un deseo, pero era diferente, no era un deseo pasional era algo más, algo que jamás imagino que sentiría, se inclinó para besarlo para guardar en sus labios su sabor y que la recordara.

Jugo con sus labios acariciando su contorno, era una mujer perfecta, pero solo era su amante no habría nada más que eso, sabía que él no era el indicado para ella y ella no era la indicada para él, que sus caminos estaban muy lejos uno del otro.

Gimió entre sus labios, se movió de tal manera que lo sentía aún más en ella, intuía que jamás ningún hombre llegaría hacerla sentir lo que sentía con él, su cuerpo le pertenecía por completo se levantó un poco tan solo para impulsar más sus movimientos haciéndola gemir aún más.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese placer, soltando algunos jadeos sujetándola de la cintura para moverse aún más dentro de ella.

—Seiya... mi Seiya... —murmuró admirando su rostro lleno de placer y excitación, algo que le gustaba ver, tomo sus manos haciendo que la acariciara por el vientre hacia sus senos.

Presiono sus pechos con las manos abrazándola para atraerla hacia él y poder besar sus senos, en medio de la excitación no evito morderlos.

Gimió arqueando la espalda hacia atrás enterrando las uñas en sus brazos, le excitaba sentir sus labios, y aquellas mordidas que a él tanto le gustaban y por ende a ella también, sonrió deteniéndose en sus movimientos tan solo para disfrutar sentirlo por completo suyo.

Cambio sus besos al otro seno acariciando y jugando con ese, sintiendo un mayor éxtasis, Serena Tsukino era una adicción que no debía tener y que sin embargo no podía controlar en momentos como esos, era una pasión que nunca antes había sentido y que quizás sería su perdición a futuro si no se detenía esa locura.

Lo abrazo haciendo que se levantara un poco quedando sobre él para buscar sus labios acariciando sus brazos, su espalda, arañándola, disfrutando de sentirlo dentro de ella así como de un beso de esos que la dejaban sin aliento.

No dudo en dar la vuelta para quedar sobre ella besando sus labios, incrementando cada vez más sus movimientos, hasta sentirse explotar por completo dentro de ella, respiro agitado, para enseguida recostarse a un lado cansado y completamente sudoroso.

Cerró los ojos quedándose recostada sobre los cojines, se sentía aun vibrar tras terminar esa inexplicable experiencia, sus labios así como su cuerpo latían ardiendo aun en deseo, tímidamente acaricio a si misma su cuerpo en especial aquella área donde había sentido su mordida.

Cerro sus ojos, si, solo era pasión, no había nada más allá, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no, pero no podía dejar que aquello creciera a algo aun peor que eso.

No había palabras entre ellos, ni besos al termino de esa entrega, no caricias, había sido una experiencia diferente, donde desbordaban solo pasión, pero la última vez en su habitación había sido algo diferente, se había quedado con ella hasta verla dormir, y ahora nada, se volteó de lado observando a través de la pequeña ventana lo oscuro del cielo— ¿Me abrazas?

Se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse, no había palabras— Tengo que irme...

Se sintió vacía en cuanto lo escucho, era la primera vez que le hacía eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mismas que limpio disimuladamente, se incorporó y busco su ropa comenzando a vestirse sin siquiera mirarlo, por primera vez se sentía como lo que era, solo su amante— Mañana no saldremos...

—Como ordene —acomodo su camisa, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes sentía que se asfixiaba dentro de ese lugar sin saber la razón— que descanse —bajo las escaleras para salir de inmediato.

Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta dejo caer sus zapatos, se dejó caer sobre los cojines comenzando a llorar, ¿por qué se sentía así de vacía?, se suponía que solo había pasión, pero ¿entonces por qué se sentía usada?, así había sido en otras ocasiones, solo pasión y deseo, pero ahora al final volvió a hablarle como si no le tuviera confianza, ¿que había cambiado?, se sintió tan patética por pedir un solo beso y terminar entregándose a él, pero se lo había dicho, solo eran amantes, había dicho esa palabra que ahora le lastimaba— Por fin me tomaste como lo que te negabas a aceptar, una amante... —murmuró abrazándose a sí misma no dejando de llorar.

Al llegar a su habitación golpeo la pared sintiéndose impotente, era mejor terminar y no volver a ese lugar— No debí rebasar la línea que nos divide, tu eres una mujer de sociedad... yo solo un guardaespaldas... no debió suceder nada entre nosotros —camino hacia la cama recostándose, debía hacer algo para que esa misión terminara cuanto antes y así pudiera marcharse y seguir con su vida.

X-X

Notas de Autor:

Antes que nada una disculpa, sé que debía ser cada domingo la actualización pero bueno en vista del éxito casi no obtenido pues si me dio la depre, pero bueno aquí andamos todavía, una vez iniciado un fic tiene que continuar y concluir (ya sé que tengo otros inconclusos pero la inspiración abandona a veces) en fin, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, si también ya sé que muchas quieren matar a Seiya por lo que acaba de hacer, pero siendo sinceros ¿Qué tal fácil se puede descubrir que se han enamorado y más cuando has sufrido una grave decepción amorosa?, no justifico para nada a Seiya, a mí también me dio coraje, pero bueno ya era mucha miel así que ya tenían que sufrir.

Por otro lado, nos han pedido más sobre Haruka/Darien, si, tendremos más, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Esa pareja ahí la llevamos poco a poco, hay que tomar en cuenta que ambos son un poco más tranquilos de lo que fueron Seiya y Serena, que ya rompieron la vajilla completa.

Bueno cualquier duda, queja, comentario ya saben que estamos a un review de distancia, y si aún no nos han dejado un breve comentario nunca es tarde, siempre es bueno saber lo que opinan de la historia, ahora los dejamos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 14**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado, incluso ya había desayunado y su hermana no se dignaba a levantarse— Iré a despertarla, seguramente debe estar dormida —se encamino a su recamara para despertarla toco algunas veces hasta que entro asustándose de sobre manera al ver la cama tendida, y no verla a ella— ¿Serena?, ¿dónde estás Serena? —Salió de la habitación corriendo al jardín viendo que sus guardaespaldas se encontraban acomodando una de las cámaras— ¿han visto a mi hermana?, no la encuentro

—Buenos días... no, no la hemos visto... —dijo Darien acercándose a ella— ¿en la cocina no está? —Preguntó volteando a ver a Seiya.

—No me fije —camino hacia la cocina— pero ya hubiera salido si sabe que estoy en el comedor...

Seiya termino de ajustar la cámara bajando del banco para también acercarse un tanto extrañado.

—La buscaremos por la casa... —dijo Darien— no se preocupe en seguida la encontraremos ¿no se abra salido sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

— ¿Sola? —saco su celular para marcarle— que irresponsable —entro a la casa para iniciar la búsqueda notando que su celular sonaba en una mesita— no se lo llevo ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

—No se preocupe, Seiya ve a las habitaciones de arriba por si esta la buscare abajo...

Asintió subiendo las escaleras, para buscarla, era extraño que no estuviera, comenzó abrir de puerta por puerta sin tener éxito alguno.

Recorrió tan rápido como pudo cada una de las habitaciones volviendo con Haruka que estaba en la entrada— No esta señorita... ¿algún otro lugar que nos falte?

—Mmm busquemos en el jardín... a menos que... —comenzó a caminar a toda prisa demasiado preocupada por su hermana— espero que no le haya pasado nada, si no está aquí no sé dónde más buscar —murmuró con angustia y temor.

—Tranquila, ¿a dónde vas?, ¿a dónde va? —corrigió siguiéndola.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al llegar al almacén— Por favor que este aquí —cerro los ojos con fuerza, antes de abrir la puerta— ¿Serena?

— ¿El almacén? —volteo a ver a Seiya, ¿acaso habían sido tan irresponsables como para haberse quedado en ese sitio?

Seiya que se acercó fijo la mirada en su primo un tanto asustado.

— ¿Señorita...? —Preguntó siguiéndola al interior del almacén.

Camino hacia las escaleras subiendo aun asustada y angustiada— Solía refugiarse aquí cuando era niña... sobre todo cuando la regañaba por alguna razón o se sentía sola —sonrió al verla dormir sobre los cojines, acercándose a ella— Serena...

En respuesta Darien tan solo vio que se movía un poco por lo cual no dudo en quitarse el saco y acercarse a ellas— ¿Esta bien?

Toco su frente— Tiene fiebre... —la movió un poco más— Serena despierta, Seiya vaya a llamar al doctor

—Haru... —murmuró Serena.

—La llevare a su habitación... —Darien se acercó colocando el saco sobre ella para luego tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ese lugar.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar que la cargara.

—Seiya... ¿qué esperas?, ve a avisarle a Luna para que llame al doctor... —Dijo llevando a Serena en brazos.

—Yo puedo caminar... —murmuró Serena entre adormilada y sintiéndose mal.

Se había quedado ahí toda la noche, pero ¿por qué razón?, reacciono al escuchar a su primo viéndola en sus brazos, saliendo detrás de él para ir en busca de Luna— Si... voy

— ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? —Se acercó acariciando su cabello.

—Yo... me sentí sola... —murmuró evitando su mirada.

—Pero si ayer estabas muy contenta —murmuró un tanto extrañada adelantándose para abrir su habitación y acomodar su cama.

Ese era el problema, había estado tan contenta que la actitud de Seiya le había tomado por sorpresa y le había bajado la autoestima y el ánimo al suelo— Extrañe a nuestros padres...

—Recuéstela con cuidado, ¿por eso te quedaste ahí?, ay Serena tienes mucha temperatura

La recostó con cuidado, efectivamente había sentido que tenía temperatura, ¿que había estado haciendo ahí?, ¿acaso Seiya no se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba en su habitación?— Estaré afuera por si necesita algo

—Gracias... —murmuró Serena tomando el conejo arrojándolo fuera de la cama— me quede dormida ahí y no sentí

Se extrañó al ver al conejo fuera de la cama, pero no le presto mayor importancia— No andes haciendo eso, estaba preocupada por ti

—Lo siento... —Se sentó en la cama quitándose los aretes— creo que me daré un baño

—Le pediré a luna que te sirva de desayunar... ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien... —dijo tratando de no verla o al menos que fuera lo mínimo— no te preocupes, no es nada fuera de lo normal

—Será mejor que hoy te quedes en cama, el doctor no tardara en venir —toco su frente— anoche hizo demasiado frío y en el almacén debió ser peor

Sonrió con tristeza— Si, fue peor... —murmuró mirándola— lamento haberte preocupado

La abrazo con fuerza— La próxima vez que te sientas sola ve a buscarme a mi recamara, me siento triste cuando tú lo estas

—Lo siento Haru... —murmuró apenas— solo... quería pensar y, me quede dormida ahí, lo lamento

— ¿Segura que solo es eso?, siento que hay algo más... ¿acaso peleaste con Andrew?, si es así perdóname es culpa mía por no dejarte verlo

Sonrió sutil negando— Está molesto, quizá es eso... además extraño a mis padres, no se...

—Yo también los extraño —la abrazo un poco más— pero a ellos no les gustaría verte así

Nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos— Hubieran querido verme feliz, siendo... una buena mujer ¿verdad?

—Tu eres una buena mujer... además eres muy alegre

Negó abrazándola— Una buena mujer no se hubiera entregado a un hombre... no hasta que fuéramos algo más

Aquello la extraño aún más— ¿Acaso ese imbécil te desprecio?, ¿te hizo algo?, creí que estabas muy contenta... aunque yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso... —desvió su mirada— todos son iguales cuando tienen lo que quieren

—No… yo... solo pensé que a quizá a nuestros padres les hubiera gustado que sus hijas se casaran de blanco, que fueran unas señoritas decentes

La abrazo más hacia ella— Él quiere casarse contigo ¿no es así?, y te quiere aun cuando no me agrada él te quiere, así que no estás haciendo nada malo porque te entregaste por amor y él te corresponde

Eso sin duda la lastimo, no se había entregado por amor, había sido deseo, pasión, y ahora que ella comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Seiya la trataba como lo que él mismo no deseaba que fuera, una amante y solo eso— Si me quiere

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Más le vale porque eres una chica maravillosa y él debe quererte y valorarte y si no es así yo misma le daré una paliza por herirte, tú no estás sola yo estoy contigo

—Gracias hermanita... —sonrió sutil— lamento no ser a veces tan buena hermana, pero te quiero mucho

—Yo también te quiero mucho, eres mucho mejor que un conejo —sonrió haciendo alusión a alguna discusión que habían tenido años atrás.

Rio sutilmente— Eso espero, aunque aún como zanahorias... —murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas— me daré un baño, quiero quedarme en mi habitación

—Está bien, estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas, recuerda que esta semana llegara el nuevo inversionista —beso su frente— te hará muy bien descansar

—Si, gracias... —le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, quizá fuera buena idea llamar a su novio, buscar una reconciliación, olvidar la tontería de dejarse llevar por una pasión que no le dejaría nada bueno.

—Me llevare esto —tomo el saco de Darien— descansa mientras llega el medico

—Sí, gracias y dile gracias a Darien... fue él quien me trajo ¿verdad?

—Si estaba conmigo cuando te encontramos

—Ya veo... ¿solo... ustedes?

—Si... ¿por qué la pregunta? —murmuró extrañado.

—Mmm no por nada, bueno es que... sentí como si hubiera alguien más, quizá son ideas mías no me hagas caso... —respiró profundamente sonriendo sutil— me daré un buen baño, espero estar mejor para comer juntas, aunque, me gustaría que fuera aquí ¿está bien?

—Ay ya se te refieres a Seiya, si estaba pero lo mande a buscar a Luna —dándole poca importancia— está bien te esperare en el comedor ¿sí?

—Ah... si... —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Descansa te veré en la comida —beso su frente para salir de la habitación.

—Hasta más tarde... —murmuró observándola salir, necesitaba un buen baño y se lo daría para no pensar más.

Salió de la habitación, un tanto preocupada no era un semblante normal en su hermana, un día antes la había visto sonreír como nunca y ahora la sombra de la tristeza cubría su esplendor sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunto Darien al verla salir.

—Estará bien solo necesita descansar, por cierto muchas gracias —entrego su saco.

—No tienes nada que agradecer... pero ¿por qué se quedó dormida en ese lugar?, estaba helado...

—Se siente triste y melancólica, son días en los que no sé cómo ayudarla —bajo su mirada con tristeza, quizás después de todo no podía hacer nada para que su hermana no pasara por lo mismo que ella, por esa misma decepción.

—Tranquila, ella estará bien, es una mujer fuerte, es como tú ¿lo olvidas? —Sonrió sutil— solo piensa que hay días en que las mujeres se ponen tristes sin razón, lo mismo que se ponen eufóricas

—Si ya lo sé... —camino hacia la biblioteca.

—Bueno señorita Haruka —hizo una sutil reverencia— la dejo trabajar para yo ir a protegerlas, bueno y con mi primo, permiso, que tenga un buen día...

—Si gracias —dijo con muy poco ánimo, sin voltear a verlo.

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y ahora qué diablos hiciste Seiya Kou? —se preguntó a si mismo con cierta molestia, ya que había tenido un efecto domino, si Serena estaba triste Haruka también y por ende él... bueno él no tenía por qué estarlo, sacudió la cabeza para ir a fuera y continuar con su trabajo.

Seiya había solicitado a Luna que llamara al médico, y después de eso se había salido al jardín para terminar de ajustar aquella cámara.

— ¿Ya quedo la cámara? —preguntó al llegar a donde él estaba.

—Si esta ya está lista —bajo del banco— ¿cómo está la señorita Serena?

—Ah se desmayó al llegar a su habitación... —dijo indiferente caminando hacia donde estaba la siguiente cámara— ¿te subes o me subo?

—Me subo —coloco el banco subiendo en el— el medico no tardará en llegar

—Qué bueno, si no nos iba a tocar, bueno me iba a tocar llevarla al hospital, tiene demasiada fiebre, comenzó a delirar

Al ajustar la cámara toco un cable que le dio toques sintiéndose aún más impotente, debió haber esperado a que volviera a su habitación.

—Cuidado no te vayas a electrocutar

Frunció el ceño, mientras continuaba el ajuste.

—Esa chiquilla está loca, ¿a quién se le ocurre pasar la noche en ese frio lugar?

—Supongo que solo a ella... —termino de ajustar la cámara— está ya quedo

—Si, supongo... —lo miró por un segundo— al menos no fuiste tan idiota como para pasar la noche ahí si no hubieran sido dos los enfermos

No dijo nada, tan solo camino hacia la otra cámara colocando el banco.

— ¿Que paso entre ustedes?, ayer se veían como los orgullosos padres de Hotaru y hoy actúas como un desconocido que no le interesa nada de ella

—No pasó nada, simplemente somos lo que somos

— ¿Y qué son? —Preguntó interesado.

—Soy solo su guardaespaldas y ella la señorita y princesa de esta casa —subió al banco ajustando la cámara, convenciéndose mas así mismo de que así debía ser.

—No... —Dijo observándolo— ustedes son amantes y discutieron anoche y por eso ella se emberrincho y se quedó ahí arriba

—No discutimos y si solo somos amantes, pero eso terminara—bajo del banco fijando la mirada en él— tenemos que hacer algo para terminar cuanto antes con esta misión

—Te estas enamorando... —dijo al fijar la mirada en él— ¿verdad?

—No... —mantuvo su mirada fija en el— solo es pasión y deseo, no hay nada más que eso

— ¿Esas seguro? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Si lo estoy —tomo el banco para ir hacia la siguiente cámara.

—Qué bueno que lo tengas tan claro

Ya no dijo nada se enfoco en ajustar la cámara, sin prestar mayor atención a su primo.

—Por cierto ayer la señorita Haruka me estaba contando sobre la historia de la muñeca que le dio a Hotaru, supongo que fue difícil para la señorita Serena deshacerse de ella

— ¿Que te dijo? —sabía lo que esa muñeca significaba pero ahí no podía hacer nada ya se la había dado y no se la quitaría a su hija.

—Que fue un regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió la misma edad que Hotaru y que seguramente Hotaru significaba tanto para ella que por ese motivo se la había dado, que quizá ve en Hotaru un poco de su propia infancia

—Ya veo, sabía que se la habían dado sus padres pero no sabía a qué edad

—Tanto tiempo y no se había desprendido de ella, debe querer mucho a Hotaru

—Si la quiere eso me consta

—Me da gusto por Hotaru, que tenga a alguien que la quiera tanto... —suspiró sutil— le hace falta convivir más con mujeres jóvenes y la señorita Serena y ella son muy activas

—Si son bastante activas por eso se llevan muy bien

—Es una lástima que no quieras a la señorita Serena, hubiera sido una gran mamá para Hotaru y mmm bueno una gran esposa para ti no lo aseguro

—Solo se lleva bien con Hotaru, eso no quiere decir que sea la indicada para ser su madre o mi esposa, esa persona ya existe en mi vida y es Amy —bajo del banco— ya están todas las cámaras ajustadas

—Amy... si claro... si tan solo te viera plenamente convencido de que eso es lo que quieres te apoyaría, creo que estas en el momento en que no sabes realmente lo que deseas —dijo tomando la escalera para llevarla a guardar— y no tu princesa Serena no se desmayó, solo tiene fiebre, solo por si estabas preocupado

—No es mi princesa y claro que estaba preocupado, debí esperar a que se marchara y no irme antes de tiempo

—Las peleas entre amantes suelen terminar muy mal o muy bien dependiendo de cómo se dé la reconciliación, ya me contaras como te fue

Hizo una mueca recogiendo las herramientas— Que falta por arreglar

—Me temo que tendremos que dar una vuelta al perímetro y verificar que las cámaras de afuera funcionen bien, cuando llegue con tu mamá vi una camioneta a lo lejos que no me dio buena espina

—Bien pongamos en funcionamiento las cámaras para que graven todo, y vayamos a patrullar

X-X

El día paso muy rápido, había algunas cosas sospechosas pero a la vez no tenían nada que comprobaran lo contrario, pasaron el día sin mayores incidentes pero manteniéndose alerta y turnándose para vigilar la entrada y en ocasiones haciéndolo ambos, en todo el día no la vio y quizás eso era mejor por el momento. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, alisto el auto esperando a que ella bajara para llevarla a la oficina.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, usaba unos zapatos de piso y un vestido suelto de la falda, para ocultar que ese día no llevaba sostén se colocó un saco aunque el solo roce le lastimaba, así que mientras no lo necesitara no lo usaría, al verlo desvió la mirada y se colocó unos lentes oscuros, había hecho milagros con el maquillaje para ocultar aquellas ojeras y ojos hinchados, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo había llorado por él pero ahora estaba mejor— A la oficina... —dijo cuando por fin bajo las escaleras.

—Como ordene —abrió la puerta del auto, observándola detenidamente.

Subió al auto con cierto cuidado dejando su bolsa y saco a un lado evitando verlo.

Cerro la puerta para enseguida poner en marcha el auto, no evitando mirarla por el retrovisor— Disculpe... ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Si... —murmuró sacando su celular, claro que no se sentía bien, su cuerpo dolía, pensar en el motivo aun le lastimaba, a ella le gustaba entregarse a él pero esa última noche que pasaron juntos él se había excedido en la manera que había tenido de tomarla, respiró profundamente para alejar aquellos recuerdos.

Desvió su mirada hacia el camino, sabía que algo le pasaba, y sin duda no se lo diría y no tenía porque decírselo, por lo que solo se limitaría a cumplir con su deber.

Al tomar el saco para colocárselo antes de llegar a la oficina se lastimo ella misma haciendo una mueca, quizá tendría que ver al médico, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que pedirle que la llevara con el ginecólogo, aunque había sido su culpa.

— ¿Segura que se siente bien? —Murmuró al ver esa mueca de dolor.

—Solicita una cita con el medico al que me llevaste... —dijo mientras con cuidado se ponía el saco.

Aquello lo preocupo aún más— ¿Que le ocurre?

Aun con todo y lentes fijó la mirada en él— Me temo que tu amante estará indispuesta durante algunos días...

Estaciono el auto— ¿Para cuándo quiere la cita?

—Si se puede hoy mismo —dijo volteando la mirada hacia afuera.

—De acuerdo... saliendo de la oficina ¿está bien?

—Si... —murmuró sonriendo con ironía— que pésima amante soy ¿verdad?, tan frágil como un cristal

—Yo no he dicho nada señorita, si le molesta puede dejar de serlo en el momento que usted quiera

—Ven acá... —dijo quitando su bolso.

—Ya llegamos a la oficina —bajo del auto para bajar y abrirle la puerta.

Bajo del auto con cuidado y camino hacia la puerta, ahora entendía de que se trataba el ser amantes, y aunque le dolía debía aceptar que eso eran— Buenos días... —saludo a la joven recepcionista para caminar directo hacia el ascensor y esperar a que este llegara.

—Señorita Serena que gusto volver a verla —sonrió al abrirse el ascensor y verla.

—Buenos días señor Black... —sonrió sutil al entrar— creo que ya me vera muy seguido

—Eso me alegra mucho —tomo su mano con caballerosidad besándola— pero dígame ¿cómo ha estado?, la noto un poco triste ¿se siente bien?

—Estoy bien gracias... —sonrió sutil— solo que me siento un poco mal, creo que me he resfriado

—Ya veo, bueno entonces tratare que su día no sea tan pesado, dígame ¿hoy si aceptara comer conmigo?

—Solo si mi hermana me lo permite

—Claro entonces le pediré permiso a su hermana, vamos la llevare a su oficina ahorita está en una junta, pero no tardara en salir

— ¿Y usted porque no está en esa junta? —preguntó dejándose guiar por él al abrirse el ascensor.

—Porque la esperaba a usted y es una junta que tiene con un proveedor, yo de momento debo ver otros asuntos con el banco

—No me diga que verá mis cuentas, esta vez no me excedí... —sonrió divertida.

—No para nada señorita, veré los estados de cuenta de la empresa, para hacer el flujo semanal

—Ah entiendo... ¿y cree que yo lo pueda ayudar?

—Claro venga conmigo le enseñare —la condujo hacia su oficina siendo seguidos por Seiya.

— ¿Y dígame señor Black a donde piensa llevarme a comer?

—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca como a tres cuadras la comida es muy rica, y sin duda le gustara

—Encantada lo acompañare, pero Haru me dijo que hay tanto trabajo que siempre come en el comedor... de hecho me había ofrecido a prepararle un pequeño almuerzo

—Si hay bastante trabajo, pero si nos apuramos quizás podamos ir a comer, aunque claro un almuerzo hecho en casa siempre es muy bien recibido

—Entonces le traeré un delicioso almuerzo preparado por mi... —le sonrió sutil.

—Y yo estaré encantado de poder comerlo

Se quitó los lentes sonriéndole tomando su mano— Es usted muy amable señor Black sin duda estar aprendiendo de usted será muy grato

—Es un honor para mí poder enseñarle a alguien tan hermosa como usted —al entrar a su oficina la ayudo a sentarse— bueno entonces demos inicio a su inducción

—Claro que si —dijo poniéndose cómoda para así iniciar ese día de trabajo lo más relajada posible aunque entre el dolor y la incomodidad que tenía no sería nada fácil.

Se apoyó en la pared observándolos trabajar y platicar sonriéndose mutuamente, disimulando su molestia, concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, buscando hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

—Señor Kou... —dijo volteando a verlo con indiferencia— vaya a pedirle a la asistente de mi hermana que nos traiga dos cafés

—Como ordene señorita —salió de la oficina ocultando su molestia, quizás debería aprovechar esos momentos para buscar lo que necesitaban y marcharse.

—Espero que le apetezca un café señor Black, si no tendré que tomarme los dos

—Claro que si de hecho me leyó el pensamiento

—Buenos días veo que ya están trabajando eso me alegra, le encargo mucho a mi hermana señor Black

—Hola Haru... —volteo a verla sonriendo, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera puesto de pie de un brinco pero se sentía demasiado mal para andar de latosa.

—No tiene que pedírmelo señorita... —dijo Diamante sonriendo a ambas chicas.

—Muy bien me alegro, por cierto ¿ya tiene el informe de las ultimas inversiones?

—Claro, está en su escritorio —dijo poniéndose de pie para entregárselo en mano— señorita, quisiera pedirle permiso para salir a comer con la señorita Serena

Fijo la mirada en ella— Está bien, pero solo si termina entiendo el flujo de esta semana, debemos tener lista toda la documentación para la junta de consejo del miércoles

— ¿Yo debo entender lo del flujo?, pero si apenas me está explicando

—Si debes entenderlo la próxima semana te tocara hacerlo de esa forma Diamante se ocupara de otras actividades

Escucho la puerta abrirse por lo que sonrió sutil— Mmm ¿y si entonces lo dejamos como una cena?

—Por mi encantado ¿qué dice señorita Haruka me dejaría ir a cenar con su hermana?

— ¿Puedo Haru? —Sonrió a su hermana como siempre que quería algo.

—Tampoco abuse de mi confianza señor Black, estoy dejando en sus manos algo muy preciado para mí

—No es abuso de confianza señorita Haruka... es simplemente una petición para salir a cenar con su hermana a la cual sin duda protegeré con mi vida si es preciso

—Está bien, solo cuídela mucho ¿sí?, no hay otra persona en la que confié más que en usted, así que espero no me defraude

—No se preocupe señorita, estará en buenas manos —dijo volteando a ver a Serena sonriéndole.

—Perfecto, entonces lo espero a las ocho —sonrió volviendo la mirada a los documentos para volver a estudiar el proceso del trabajo que tendría que realizar a partir de la siguiente semana.

—Aquí están los cafés que solicito señorita —entro en la oficina dejando los cafés sobre el escritorio.

—Ah gracias... —dijo sin mirarlo prestando atención a sus documentos.

—Bien señorita Haruka déjeme explicarle el informe y en seguida me marchare para terminar mis pendientes y nuevamente gracias por permitirme cenar con su bella hermana...

—Claro vamos a mi oficina, nos vemos para comer Serena

—Si hermanita, hasta más tarde... —dijo sonriéndole a Haruka despidiéndose con otra sonrisa del señor Black.

—No tardare en volver señorita, está en su oficina siéntase cómoda

—Gracias señor Black... —dijo un tanto coqueta volviendo la mirada hacia los papeles tratando de entender como era el procedimiento.

Volvió a apoyarse en la pared al momento que se quedaron a solas— Ya hice la cita

— ¿A qué hora?

—A las cinco

—Entonces tendré que terminar esto, ir a comer e irnos inmediatamente... —dijo comenzando a hacer cuentas.

—Si... —se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Se entretuvo un poco más con los documentos después de un rato se puso de pie para caminar un poco tan solo unos cuantos pasos, lo vio de reojo mirándola, se acercó a él y sin más lo tomo del rostro besándolo.

Desvió el rostro, sin corresponder— Alguien puede vernos señorita

—Si eso te preocupa... —se alejó para colocar el seguro y volver con él— bésame

—No... —Quito el seguro de la puerta— esto es demasiado riesgoso

— ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amantes?, les gusta la adrenalina, el peligro, eso los excita, y quiero besarte —dijo sintiéndose herida de nueva cuenta.

Frunció el ceño molesto— Entonces tal vez quiera dejar de serlo... —dijo saliendo de ahí.

Se recargo en la pared donde él había estado respirando profundamente, sentía ganas de llorar, por muy duro que fuera ella quería seguir estando a su lado, tener al menos un poco de él, después de todo ella le pertenecía, lo sabía muy bien, ella ya era de él.

X-X

Aunque había tardado por fin había comprendido el sistema que Diamante le enseñaba, por lo que Haruka estuvo muy complacida asique ambas salieron a comer, pero por esa ocasión Serena no regresaría a la oficina ya que como bien vio su hermana aún se sentía mal asique descansaría para salir nuevamente por la noche aunque muy a pesar de Haruka, lo que su hermana no sabía es que si se sentía mal pero no por el intento de resfriado que tuvo, no le gustaba mentirle a su hermana pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, así que ahí iba con Seiya el causante de su extraña condición, durante todo el camino no habían hablado y era mejor así aun seguía sentida porque la había despreciado. Al llegar se colocó el saco y los lentes oscuros tomando su bolsa para bajar del auto.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, espera en el auto... —dijo sin mirarlo caminando hacia la entrada de la pequeña clínica.

—Como ordene —la observo bajar del auto y entrar a la pequeña clínica ¿qué podía hacer?, sin duda sabía que el resfriado y lo que pudiera pasarle era solo culpa suya, se sentía el hombre más ruin y despreciable del planeta, pero nada podía hacer para remediar la situación, como bien sabia no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciera o hiciera su único deber era cuidarla— sí que irónico cuidarla cuando es de mi de quien debería cuidarse —se recargo en el respaldo un tanto frustrado— espero que este bien...

—Buen día, tengo una cita con el doctor... —dijo Serena con seriedad.

—Claro Señora Osaka el doctor ya la está esperando pase por favor

—Gracias... —dijo con seriedad, ahora le parecía ridículo estar usando un nombre falso, camino hacia la puerta que ya reconocía y toco.

—Adelante

—Gracias, buenas tardes doctor, gracias por recibirme

—Pase señora Osaka —se puso de pie sonriéndole— no la esperaba hasta el próximo mes dígame ¿tuvo alguna complicación?

Respiró profundamente acercándose a estrechar su mano— Complicación con el tratamiento no, solo que... tengo unas molestias, desde ayer

— ¿Molestias en dónde? —murmuró preocupado.

—En los senos y... en... —dijo un tanto apenada.

—Déjeme revisarla ¿qué clase molestia es?, ¿tiene comezón?

—Los senos me duele, quizá sea normal pero, la verdad estoy preocupada...

—Pase a la camilla voy a revisarla, ¿algún otro síntoma que tenga?

—Me duelen los muslos y la entrepierna... —dijo tomando asiento en la camilla.

—Bien, hagamos la revisión pertinente, por favor, pase, haremos una valoración

Comenzó con la revisión por completo de los malestares que le había comentado su paciente, al final se incorporó para que ella se cubriera— Sus senos están demasiado irritados fuera de eso nada es anormal

—La ropa me lastima... ¿es normal? —Preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

—Están demasiado irritados, su piel al parecer es bastante delicada le voy a recetar una pomada que le humectara y le ayudara a la irritación, y si de momento es mejor que use ropa cómoda

—Gracias... ¿de ahí en fuera todo está bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe estará bien, ahora bien el cuello de su vagina esta lastimado y tiene una ligera irritación —se incorporó observándola— le voy a pedir que descanse lo más que pueda y así mismo le daré unas pastillas que deberá tomar por dos semanas y durante ese tiempo le voy a recomendar que evite tener sexo en lo que sanan sus heridas debe tener cuidado las posiciones que usa al momento del coito

Sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella mientras se incorporaba para vestirse— Si doctor, pero... ¿no es nada de cuidado verdad?

—No, no se preocupe, pero si le recomiendo que tenga más cuidado ya que estamos hablando de una parte muy delicada en la mujer

—Entiendo doctor, gracias... ¿debo venir hasta que sea mi cita?

—Claro a menos que presente molestias o cualquier síntoma, aquí tiene mi tarjeta llámeme si tiene alguna duda o molestia

—Gracias doctor... —dijo tomando asiento de nueva frente al escritorio mientras esperaba a que le entregara la receta.

Elaboro la receta entregándosela— Aquí tiene por favor cuídese mucho, dígale a mi secretaria que le de este medicamento

—Por supuesto, gracias... —se puso de pie colocándose de nueva cuenta el saco— permiso... —al salir del consultorio respiró profundamente.

—Buenas tardes señora ¿todo bien?

—Si gracias, la cita sigue siendo la misma, me daría este medicamento por favor... —dijo extendiendo la receta hacia ella.

—Por supuesto —tomo la receta para darle el medicamente recetado.

Volteo hacia aquella banca donde había estado la primera vez con Seiya, en ese instante lucia y se sentía como una mujer recién casada y por primera vez esa idea le gusto.

—Aquí tiene —le entrego una bolsa con el medicamento— la esperamos pronto

—Espero no tan pronto... —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— gracias, permiso... —murmuró ya de camino hacia la salida— nada de actividad sexual, si claro como ahora lo que más quiere es tocarme... —pensó con cierta ironía.

Al verla salir abrió la puerta del auto— ¿Todo bien? —murmuró esperando saber cómo se encontraba.

Lo miró por un segundo tentada a decirle como estaba en realidad, tal vez le diera un abrazo o un beso y se disculparía, pero no, eso no es lo que ella quería— Si, todo excelente... —dijo con seriedad subiendo al auto.

Cerró la puerta, suspirando, para enseguida subir— ¿A donde la llevo ahora?

—A casa... —dijo indiferente sacando el medicamento leyendo sus nombres y contraindicaciones, para en seguida abrir la pomada y olfatearla.

La observo por el retrovisor, unos instantes para después poner atención al camino.

Suspiró profundamente recargándose en la ventanilla, pensando en lo difícil y complicado que era ser mujer, en la diferencia de aquella primera vez en que Seiya había tenido miedo de haberla lastimado y ahora que lo había hecho ni cuenta se había dado, si ser mujer era demasiado complicado, quizá por eso se aferraba tanto a seguir siendo la princesa de su familia, de sus padres.

Al llegar a casa estaciono el auto en el garaje, para enseguida ayudarla a bajar— Ya estamos en casa

—Gracias... —al bajar del auto se detuvo un segundo aun tentada a decirle como se sentía en verdad— el señor Black vendrá por mí a las ocho, iré en su auto así que... vendrás en el auto detrás de nosotros

Frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada— No creo que sea muy seguro hacer eso

—No estoy preguntando qué es lo que creas, te estoy diciendo lo que vas a hacer... aun así ten el auto listo por si decidimos que nos lleves

—Bien... solo le recuerdo que mi función es la de un guardaespaldas... no la de su chofer —se alejó molesto de ella.

—Sei... —calló al ver que se alejaba más que molesto, entro a la casa yendo directamente a su habitación donde arrojo su bolsa, se sentía tan molesta, tan furiosa, triste, sentida y además de todo adolorida.

Camino hacia uno de los arboles golpeando este con todas sus fuerzas— Maldición... esa niña caprichosa cree que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana conmigo

X-X

Había terminado de arreglarse y ahora solo estaba sentada esperando a que dieran las ocho para bajar, se miró al espejo, era una bella chica, más bien ahora era una bella mujer, había decidido que usaría un vestido negro corto semi ajustado de las piernas, pero holgado del frente lo cual le permitiría estar cómoda del pecho, la espalda casi al desnuda con unos finos tirantes que se sujetaban a los hombros, al menos aquellas marcas que ahora estaban comenzando a oscurecerse no se notaban. Se colocó uno de sus aretes y suspiró mirándose, ¿por qué había aceptado cenar con ese hombre y aun no se atrevía a buscar a su novio?, pensar en Andrew la hizo sentir mal, él la quería y sin embargo lo había traicionado y por un hombre que quizá no valiera la pena, Seiya era tal vez más de lo que una chiquilla caprichosa como ella mereciera lo cual le causaba conflicto, si Seiya la volvería loca, vio que eran las ocho en punto y decidió que era hora de bajar no sin antes tomar su medicamento.

Llego a la mansión, siendo recibido por Luna, vio a Seiya apoyado en el auto cruzado de brazos, mientras entraba en la sala a esperar que su cita de esa noche se hiciera presente, poniéndose de pie al verla bajar— Muy buenas noches señorita

—Buenas noches señor Black... —dijo sonriendo al acercarse a él— que puntual

—No puedo dejar esperando a una hermosa mujer como usted —se acercó extendiendo su mano hacia ella— luce usted radiante

—Gracias... —tomo su mano— podemos irnos si usted gusta

—Por supuesto —beso su mano para enseguida hacerla que tomara su brazo y salir de la casa— la señorita Haruka aún se quedó en la oficina verdad

—Así es, mi hermana es demasiado obsesiva del trabajo... —sonrió caminando de su brazo— ¿usted lo es?

—Bueno no es para menos siendo la dueña, yo la apoyo siempre que es debido —abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto— adelante

—Gracias que caballeroso... —volteo a ver a Seiya— ve tras el auto del señor Black

Aquello no le parecía lo mejor pero ya no discutiría con ella subió al auto detrás de ellos.

Subió al auto esperando a que el señor Black lo hiciera también— ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Hice reservación para el iden Bistro estoy seguro que es un lugar a la altura de una hermosa mujer como usted, le gustara

—Gracias señor Black... espero que no sea el lugar al que lleva a sus citas —dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Le molestaría que así fuera? —Sonrió un tanto divertido al poner en marcha el automóvil.

—Mmm solo si cree que soy como sus demás citas... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo cree que sean mis citas?

—Mmm no sé, quizá mujeres más... mmm grandes... —sonrió— bueno más grandes que yo, no quiero decir que usted este grande

Rio aún más— Sé que soy demasiado grande para usted... ya que le doblo la edad

Sonrió sonrojándose— Pero es muy atractivo, lo cual me sorprende que no esté casado, ¿el trabajo lo absorbe?

—Si demasiado, pocas mujeres soportan eso y las pocas que lo soportan es porque de verdad quieren a sus maridos, entro muy temprano y hay días que me quedo hasta la madrugada trabajando

— ¿Y no le interesa encontrar una mujer?, ¿no pensara quedarse soltero o sí?

— ¿A mi edad cree que alguna mujer se fije en mí?

—Mmm ¿cuántos años tiene? no creo que tenga el doble que yo, se ve muy joven

—Treinta y siete

—Aun no dobla mi edad, es usted muy joven, estoy segura que más de una mujer se fijaría en usted

— ¿Usted se fijaría en mí? —la observo de reojo mientras conducía.

—Tal vez... —dijo observando por la ventanilla— ¿usted se fijaría en una chiquilla que lo pisoteo cuando niña?

—Siendo una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como usted no lo dudaría ni un instante

—Gracias señor Black, es usted muy galante

Aprovecho un semáforo para mirarla— No tiene nada que agradecer señorita, por el contrario me siento complacido que haya aceptado cenar conmigo

—Tómelo como una compensación por ese pisotón... —dijo sonriendo sutil— y además le debía una comida

—Entonces será muy buena compensación —se acercó a su oído— le aseguro que no se va arrepentir de haber aceptado cenar conmigo y sin duda espero que no sea la ultima

Sonrió tan solo volteando a verlo— Si usted quiere no será la última

—Dejare que usted decida si quiere volver a salir con un viejo como yo —sonrió ligeramente para enseguida poner el auto en marcha al cambio del semáforo— no quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de usted

Seiya no había perdido ni un solo instante de vista el auto presionando sus puños al ver ese beso que se habían dado, frunciendo más el ceño con molestia.

— ¿Y no ha pensado que sea yo quien me aproveche de usted? —sonrió divertida.

— ¿De qué forma podría aprovecharse?

—Mmm es una buena pregunta, no sé... —sonrió aún más— quizá quiera que me saque a cenar muy seguido

—Para mí no sería ningún problema por el contrario sería todo un placer

—Eso dice ahora, pero no creo que opine lo mismo si lo llevo a lugares menos sofisticados... pero a ver dígame señor Black... ¿que busca en una mujer?

— ¿Menos sofisticados dice?, señorita yo puedo en comer en cualquier lugar sin ningún problema

—Bueno entonces ya me tocara llevarlo a algún otro lugar... —sonrió sutil— ¿por qué no me dice solo Serena?, no estamos en la oficina además soy más joven que usted

—Si lo sé, pero es por respeto, que la llamo así

— ¿Quiere que seamos amigos o no? —preguntó fingiendo seriedad— mire que puedo volver a pisarlo si me hace hacer algún berrinche

—Soportare su pisotón con agrado —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no me llamara por mi nombre?

Al llegar al restaurant bajo del auto para enseguida ayudarla a bajar entregando las llaves al valet parking— Si lo hago no dejaré de llamarla así sin importar donde estemos

—Entonces hágalo... —dijo bajando del auto— yo no tengo ningún problema con eso

—De acuerdo Serena —tomo su mano con galantería, notando a Seiya que ya se acercaba.

—Gracias Diamante... —dijo sonriendo sutil tomándose de su brazo en seguida— no había tenido oportunidad de venir aquí... gracias por traerme

—Entonces me considero un hombre muy afortunado por tener ese placer de traerla a este lugar

Sonrió al entrar a aquel lugar, sabía que Seiya estaba al pendiente de todo, pero eso no significaba que le importara— Y ya no respondiste a mi pregunta Diamante

—Buenas noches tengo una reservación a nombre de Diamante Black —el joven lo busco en la lista indicándole que pasara, impidiéndole de momento el paso a Seiya— hay no se preocupe es guardaespaldas de la señorita viene con nosotros

Aquel simple acto lo hizo sentir humillado, si era definitivo que sus mundos eran diferentes y que jamás lograría pagar un lugar como de ese tipo.

— ¿Cual pregunta Serena?

— ¿Eh?, ah sí... —volteo a verlo, había notado un semblante extraño en Seiya— yo... lo olvide, ah si ya recordé, ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres?

—Mmm que pregunta tan interesante, la verdad es que no soy exigente, pero me gusta que sean inteligente y autosuficientes, que no dependan de nadie para tomar una decisión que confíen en sí mismas, y sin duda que sean tan hermosas como usted

—Gracias Diamante... —sonrió al llegar a la mesa tomo asiento con ayuda del mesero— entonces eso quiere decir que estoy descartada totalmente

— ¿Por qué lo dice?, yo pienso que usted puede ser la persona que he estado esperando —sentándose frente a ella.

Enarco una ceja divertida— Claro... ¿olvida que tuvo que pedirle permiso a mi hermana para salir a cenar?

—Bueno... si, y me parece correcto porque eso significa que tiene respeto por ella y eso me agrada

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió sutil pues se había lastimado— ¿no le parece que sigo siendo una chiquilla?

—No para nada, por el contrario considero que es una mujer muy hermosa y muy femenina tal como me gustan las mujeres

Sonrió sutil, era tan galante que parecía irreal— Eso creo que responde a mi pregunta

—Me alegra que la respuesta sea satisfactoria —tomo la carta leyendo.

Lo miró un instante, Diamante Black era un hombre agradable, caballeroso, atento y muy apuesto, y sus comentarios la halagaban pero por extraño que fuera no se sentía del todo complacida y cómoda— ¿Que ordenara?

—Rabioles con la salsa especial ¿y usted ya ha decidido que ordenar?

—Los rabioles se me antojaron... —dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

—Entonces que sean dos órdenes de rabioles con salsa especial y dos cortes ah y una botella de vino tinto —entrego las cartas al mesero que les tomaba la orden.

—En seguida señor... —dijo tomando ambas cartas para retirarse.

Sonrió sutilmente fijando la mirada en Diamante, quería que al menos por ese momento el recuerdo de Seiya no la inquietara.

Seiya no perdía detalle alguno de esa conversación estaba a escasos un par de metros apoyado en un muro, desviando de vez en cuando su mirada hacia todo el restaurante, no había duda era bastante lujoso, muy lejos de lo que alguna vez el podría imaginar si quiera.

La cena fue agradable, Diamante tenia temas de conversación que la hacían no pensar en nada más que en disfrutar de la cena y de la compañía, era muy divertido, al salir la llevo a caminar a un parque cerca del restaurante, aunque ella hubiera deseado no caminar sintió que le hacía bien, en seguida la llevo de nueva cuenta al auto para llevar a casa ya que era tarde y según si tenía que ir a trabajar no descansaría adecuadamente lo cual agradeció, en el camino la plática siguió fluyendo de forma natural, sin duda un hombre interesante.

—Gracias por la velada, fue muy agradable... —dijo Serena al casi llegar a la casa.

—Por el contrario yo también la pase muy bien —murmuró al estacionar el auto— espero que pronto se vuelva a repetir

—Estaría encantada... —dijo suspirando sutil— eres muy agradable Diamante

—Y tú también lo eres Serena —se acercó besando su mejilla, enseguida bajo del auto para ir a abrir la puerta y que pudiera bajar— nos vemos mañana en la oficina descansa

—Hasta mañana, gracias... —sonrió bajando con cuidado del auto— adiós...

—Hasta mañana —sonrió al verla bajar, y esperar a que entrara a su casa.

Seiya abrió la puerta automática, algo que no tenían mucho de haber instalado para meter el auto una vez que ella entro a la casa, bajo del auto para ir hacia su habitación sin decir nada.

Lo miró alejarse sin siquiera mirarla, quiso hablarle, detenerlo pero no tenía el valor suficiente, quizá había ido demasiado lejos al coquetear con Diamante, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, y al final a él no le había importado, se quitó las zapatillas y subió lentamente los escalones hacia la casa, volvió la vista hacia la torre pero dudaba que él fuera, tal vez si fuera mejor ir a descansar y tratar de olvidar lo que pasaba con Seiya.

No había probado bocado en casi todo el día y ni siquiera tenía apetito, debía olvidarse de toda esa locura porque eso era una locura, un error que no debió ocurrir, cumpliría su deber lo mejor posible hasta que culminaran esa misión y eso era todo— Por eso no me gustan las chiquillas como ella... solo quieren que las estén alagando y las lleven a lugares elegantes —pensaba en todo lo ocurrido desde la primera vez que ella lo había besado hasta ese día, no había duda solo era un capricho y nada más.

X-X

Ese día en particular estaba por demás estresada, había llamado a su asistente un par de veces al no recibir respuesta, salió de la oficina, encontrándola coqueteando con su guardaespaldas y este sonriéndole, se acercó a pasos lentos llevando consigo unos documentos— Espero no interrumpir su agradable charla —arrojo los documentos sobre su lugar— repita esto está mal y lo quiero para ya en mi escritorio —dijo con suma molestia— ya después si quiere pueden seguir con su coqueteo

—Señorita, lo siento, discúlpeme... —dijo apenada la joven asistente— en seguida tendrá los documentos en su escritorio...

Darien la observo fijamente— ¿Gusta que la ayude en algo?

—Solo deje de estarle quitando el tiempo a mi asistente —se alejó de mal humor volviendo a su oficina.

—Disculpe... —dijo sin dejar de mirarla— ¿crees que se haya enojado Rei?

Se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes que es medio rara, cuando quiere esta de buenas y cuando no ni quien la soporte —suspiro, revisando los documentos— en fin ya me acostumbre debe ser bipolar u algo peor

— ¿Te parece? —Sonrió volteando a ver a la chica— no debe ser fácil ser la cabeza de una empresa así ¿no te parece?

Hizo una mueca— Por muy dueña que sea, seguramente por eso se viste de hombre ha de ser lesbiana... ¿tú sabes si tiene novia?, porque seguramente si la tiene no sé cómo la soportan

— ¿Te ha hecho insinuaciones? —Preguntó acercándose a acariciar su mejilla.

—No para nada —se sonrojo ante su tacto.

Haruka se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar a su oficina, presionando su puño al ver ese acto de Darien— Rei tráigame un café cargado —grito para enseguida encerrarse azotando la puerta.

—Ups creo que se dio cuenta... —dijo Darien sonriéndole a la joven.

—Mejor me apuro o no me la voy a poder quitar de encima en todo el día, además que seguro quiere esto para la famosa junta

— ¿Sabes quién es el nuevo socio? —preguntó poniéndose un tanto serio.

—No, la verdad es que no, según escuche es alguien que ya había estado antes aquí, pero por alguna extraña razón pidió que no se revelara su nombre a nadie hasta el día de hoy, es muy extraño ¿no te parece?, todo lo han manejado por medio de su secretario

— ¿Y quién es su secretario? —Preguntó recargándose en su escritorio.

—Se llama Jedaite

—Jedaite... —murmuró pensativo— bien linda, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—No, bueno sí ¿qué te parece si le llevas su café?, mientras yo repito esto

—Está bien, solo espero que no me lo arroje... —dijo sonriéndole— pero antes... ¿nos vemos en mi descanso?, quisiera que vayamos a tomar algo...

—Claro será un placer ¿qué día descansas?

—El sábado por suerte, te aseguro que nos divertiremos

Sonrió ampliamente— Estoy segura —se puso de pie para robar un beso de sus labios— nos vemos el sábado guapo

Sonrió al ver lo interesante que sería salir con esa mujer— Bien iré por el café de nuestra jefa... por cierto, que bien se te ve esa blusa... —dijo observándola mas insistente al notar su escote.

Se sonrojó aún más al notar su mirada— Usare una similar solo para ti

—Eso espero preciosa... —dijo alejándose para ir por el café, el cual había olvidado como lo había pedido, era algo doble, quizá de azúcar, se encogió de hombros y preparo uno como a él le gustaba, doble de azúcar y tres de crema, tranquilamente volvió a la oficina de Haruka tocando pero al no escuchar respuesta entro— traigo su café señorita...

Levanto su mirada hacia el— Gracias —dijo con suma seriedad.

Se acerco colocando la taza en el escritorio— ¿Gusta que le traiga algo más?

—No y le voy a pedir de favor que en horas de trabajo no le este quitando el tiempo a los empleados ¿ya llego Serena?

—Aun no llega, pero no le estaba quitando el tiempo, estaba viendo si le ayudaba en algo

—Si como no —tomo el café casi escupiéndolo— pero ¿qué demonios es esto?

—Un café... ¿no le gusta?, ya se le falto azúcar

—Es demasiado dulce

—Lo siento... ¿quiere que le traiga otro?

—Olvídalo así déjalo, todo tengo que hacerlo yo misma —se puso de pie, tomando la tasa, para ir a prepararse otro café.

— ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?

Lo miro con frialdad— ¿Molesta?, no para nada

—Bueno ya sé que debe seguir estresada, pero gritarle a los empleados no hará que trabajen más... al contrario los asusta

— ¿Y que acaso a ti también te asusto? —Sonrió de lado— eso ya no es novedad

—A mí no me asusta... pero, ¿no es mejor que le tengan respeto a miedo?

—Es lo mismo, lo único que me interesa es que cumplan con su trabajo, como me vean es algo que me tiene sin cuidado

— ¿A su padre también le tenía sin cuidado como lo vieran sus empleados?

Frunció el ceño con frialdad— Mi padre no está aquí, dejo una empresa casi en banca rota, empresa que tuve que mantener a flote como fuera, no puedes venir a criticarme sin saber

—No la critico señorita, solo opino que yo sé que es igual de amable que su hermana, que ambas quieran que el mundo las vea de una forma equivoca no quiere decir que de verdad sean así...

— ¿Y tú qué sabes cómo somos en verdad?

—Su hermana hizo una maravillosa fiesta para una niña a la cual apenas si conoce, y que además es hija de su guardaespaldas, y usted se lo permitió, eso habla del corazón amable que ambas tienen, a menos claro que lo hayan hecho solo para humillar a nuestra familia

—Jamás me burlaría de su familia y no sé a qué viene todo esto a como trato a los empleados, simplemente no tendría la necesidad de gritar si hiciera lo que debe hacer como corresponde

—En eso tiene razón, en fin señorita, no quiero que se moleste más, me disculpo si hice algo que la ofendió, ahora si no me necesita más estaré afuera...

Respiro profundamente, para volver a su asiento y dar una revisión más a esos documentos que se presentarían en la junta.

X-X

Revisaba nuevamente los documentos que su hermana le había dado el día anterior, trataba de memorizar cifras, datos relevantes, aunque Haruka le había dicho que no se preocupara que ella básicamente estaría ahí solo como parte de los accionistas y que ella se encargaría de todo no quería decepcionarla y que el nuevo socio le hiciera alguna pregunta y ella no supiera que contestar, por lo que se puso a estudiar por completo todos esos documentos, de tan absorta que iba el sonido de su celular la asusto contestando extrañada de no reconocer ese número.

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó guardando algunas de las hojas.

—Hola linda ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Andrew? —Sonrió sutil al escucharlo— hola, bien ¿y tú?, ¿aun sigues de viaje?

—No acabo de volver esta mañana estoy en la oficina ¿podemos vernos?

—Me encantaría, pero yo también voy para la oficina, hoy llega el nuevo socio, pero, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer?, quiero verte

—Me parece bien, ¿nos vemos a las tres?, ansió mucho verte... te extraño

—Yo también te extraño —Dijo con sinceridad— entonces a las tres, ¿en dónde nos vemos o vas por mí a la oficina?

—Si quieres voy por ti

—De acuerdo, entonces te espero en la oficina, Andrew, te quiero, hasta más tarde

—Y yo a ti linda, hasta más tarde

No perdió detalle alguno de esa llamada y en especial de sus expresiones, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía, haciendo caso omiso—Ya llegamos a la oficina señorita...

Dejo de mirar el teléfono subiendo la mirada hacia él— Gracias... —guardo los documentos que aún tenía en su regazo y tomo su bolsa esperando a que le abriera la puerta después de varios días y seguía en la misma actitud fría y distante lo cual le dolía cada vez más.

Bajo del auto abriéndole la puerta, evitando mirarla.

Y como había sido en días pasados bajo del auto caminando directo hacia la entrada de le empresa, comenzaba a ser una rutina, llegar, bajar, no dirigirle la palabra en todo el día y volver a casa sin más palabras que las necesarias, al llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de su hermana vio como había demasiado movimiento. Camino directo hacia la oficina tocando primero para abrir poco a poco la puerta— ¿Haru?

—Serena por fin llegas... —sonrió al verla.

—Lo siento había un poco de tráfico, lamento la demora... —se acercó a ella— ¿ya llego?

—Al parecer si, vamos esperaremos en la sala de juntas —se puso de pie tomando la carpeta.

— ¿Luzco bien? —dijo dando un pequeña vuelta había elegido un traje sastre color beige con una blusa blanca pero el saco con una cinta que terminaba en un sencillo y delicado moño y zapatillas a juego.

—Muy elegante como toda una empresaria —se acercó sonriéndole— anda vamos

—Tú también te ves muy bien hermanita... —dijo tomándose de su brazo— por cierto iré a comer con Andrew, ya volvió de viaje y quiero verlo

—Está bien... si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí?

—No te preocupes hermanita, Andrew sería incapaz de lastimarme —Dijo sonriéndole— además solo vamos a comer

—De acuerdo, seguro los accionistas querrán ir a comer después de esto, sucede cada que llega un nuevo accionista pero yo te disculpare

—Gracias hermanita... —le sonrió entrando a la sala de juntas.

Al entrar tomo asiento en la cabecera, dando los buenos días a los que ya se encontraban presentes.

—Buenos días... —Saludo Serena tomando asiento a un lado de su hermana mientras esperaba continuo leyendo.

Seiya entro a la junta junto con su primo colocándose en distintos extremos de la sala de juntas.

—Veo que la señorita Serena insiste en estar presente en juntas que no les entiende... —dijo Rubeus sin mirarlas fingiendo leer.

—Ella es tan dueña de esta empresa como yo... si tiene algún problema con eso la puerta está muy grande Rubeus, que no entiendo porque está aquí presente

—Si es muy grande, pero creo que el nuevo socio requerirá de mis conocimientos, por eso volví

Darien observo con atención a aquel hombre y en seguida a su primo para que pusiera más atención.

—Espero que no... —Dijo Serena con molestia.

—No sea tan egocentrista... cualquiera de los que estamos aquí presentes puede mostrarle al nuevo socio todo lo relacionado con la empresa

—Buenos días... —dijo al entrar a la sala de juntas fijando la mirada en la persona al frente de la mesa.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo de frente— Usted… ¿es el nuevo socio? —se puso de pie un tanto temblorosa y asustada, algo que no había podido evitar al ver al hombre que entraba a la oficina.

—Veo que me recuerda... señorita... ¿o debo decir caballero?

Frunció el ceño con molestia— Como más le agrade... —volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Veo rostros conocidos, pero sin duda rostros nuevos y muy bellos por cierto

Serena se había puesto tensa al ver la reacción de su hermana lo cual le sorprendió.

—Quizás la recuerde, es mi hermana Serena Tsukino… él... es Alan Stevens, supongo que es el nuevo socio —desvió su mirada con molestia.

—Mucho gusto señorita... debo decir que es tan bella como solía serlo su hermana en su adolescencia

—Gracias... —dijo con cierta reserva evadiendo la mirada de ese hombre— mi hermana sigue siendo bella

—Puedo decir que lo era aún más —se sentó quedando frente a ella— y sin duda no era nada de lo que es ahora

—Si no les molesta podemos comenzar con esta reunión —empuño sus manos para enseguida tomar la carpeta, aun se sentía temblorosa, como si las fuerzas la abandonaran, pero no le mostraría vulnerabilidad ya no era la chiquilla de aquel entonces, tomo valor necesario— antes que nada le damos la más cordial bienvenida señor Stevens agradeciendo su apoyo y confianza al poner sus intereses con nosotros

—Veo que las empresas Tsukino Tenoh han prosperado, así que espero que mi inversión me reditué al cien por ciento

—Le aseguro que así será —abrió la carpeta evitando verlo— si gusta ver en la segunda página está el estado de resultados que ya le había enviado con anterioridad a su secretario

—Sí, lo he visto, son unos buenos resultados, espero que así sigamos esta demás decirle que espero ya este una oficina para mi disponible

—Si ya está disponible, en el momento que desee disponer de ella puede hacerlo, el señor Black le mostrara su oficina

Volteo a verlo, claro que lo recordaba— Ah sigue aquí, pensé que ya se habría jubilado

— ¿Jubilado?, no soy tan viejo como para hacerlo —murmuró con cierta tensión jamás le había agradado del todo.

—O al menos que ya sería socio, tanto tiempo dedicado a una empresa y a sus herederas —Dijo volteando a ver a ambas señoritas en especial a la más joven— y que no tengas acciones

—Para mí es un placer dedicar mi tiempo a esta gran empresa —frunció el ceño al notar su mirada— puedo hacer más siendo contralor que un accionista

—No estamos aquí para decir que debe y que no debe ser señor Stevens y le agradecería quitara la vista de mi hermana, ahora si ya no se le ofrece nada más nos retiramos mi hermana tiene un compromiso que cumplir

Darien observo con mayor atención a su jefa, pero en particular a aquel hombre que tan tensa la había puesto.

— ¿Y la comida entre los socios? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie— una tradición así no se puede romper y en vista de que hermana es socia también deberá acompañarnos

—Iré yo, con una es suficiente ¿no le parece?, anda Serena... puedes irte

—Si Haru... —se puso de pie observándola y en seguida a aquel hombre— te esperare en tu oficina para despedirnos, permiso...

Alan se puso de pie atajándole el camino— No se vaya señorita, usted también debe estar presente en la comida, es una tradición

—Lo siento, tengo un compromiso si me permite tengo prisa

—Seiya llévese a mi hermana, ahora mismo —Haruka se puso de pie sumamente molesta, al momento Seiya se acercó.

—Permiso —murmuró tomándola de la mano para sacarla del lugar.

Volteo a ver a Haruka sonriendo sutil— Es muy bella tu hermana, tanto como lo eras tú, quizá un día de estos la invite a salir

—Esta junta ha terminado, si no hay más que decir pueden retirarse

—Señorita... ¿gusta que la espere? —Preguntó Diamante observando con atención a ambos.

—No se preocupe, encárguese que todo esté listo para que el señor Stevens ocupe su oficina

—En seguida señorita... —dijo saliendo muy a su pesar de la sala de juntas.

—Dile a la estatua que se vaya y nos deje solos

—No es ninguna estatua...

Darien se quedó de pie aun en el extremo de la sala pero a la espera de que ese hombre intentara hacerle algo a Haruka.

—Bien, si no te importa hablar con él aquí... —sonrió con ironía mirándola de pies a cabeza— ¿dónde quedo aquella joven hermosa y femenina?

Desvió su mirada de la de él— Si no vas hablar de la empresa me retiro —tomo su carpeta para salir de ese lugar.

La tomo del brazo acercándose un poco más— Dime... ¿a tu hermana también le gustaría pasar una noche en mi departamento? —Preguntó a su oído.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron enfurecer aún más— Guarda silencio... —se soltó bruscamente— y no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana, te lo advierto

— ¿O si no que? —Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica— si ella quiere no veo porque debería despreciarla, quien hubiera imaginado que aquella chiquilla de coletas seria ahora una bella mujer

No dudo en darle un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas— Atrévete y sabrás de lo que soy capaz

—Señorita... —dijo Darien acercándose para resguardarla al ver que el hombre se ponía a la defensiva.

—Si ella es como tú, la tendré en mi cama en menos de lo que te imaginas —dijo con ironía y molestia limpiándose la sangre— así es como me cobrare ese insulto Haruka

—No te atrevas a tocarla —conteniendo el coraje— te matare si le haces daño y no es una amenaza, la próxima vez borrare esa estúpida sonrisa —sin esperar más salió del lugar.

Darien contemplo con coraje a aquel tipo, no entendía bien a bien que había pasado entre ellos, pero si había notado que todo aquello lo decía por lastimar a Haruka a la cual no dudo en seguir hasta que llegaron a su oficina que por suerte Serena y Seiya no estaban— ¿Se siente bien?

Al llegar arrojo lejos la carpeta— ¿Por qué demonios regreso?

No sabía de qué manera consolarla así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos, abrazándola al verla tan alterada.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante ese abrazo, luchando por contener las lágrimas, aquella herida que permanecía en el fondo de su corazón se había vuelto abrir.

No dijo nada tan solo la abrazo con fuerza, ahora lo que le preocupaba era ella.

—No quiero, no —seco una lagrimas que resbalo— asegúrate que Serena se vaya, no quiero que me vea así

La soltó lentamente alejándose un par de pasos para darle tiempo a que se tranquilizara— Seiya... ¿me escuchas?

—Sí ¿qué pasa? —Murmuró al ver que Serena caminaba con un par de cafés para la oficina de su hermana.

—No dejes que venga la señorita hacia acá, llévatela de una vez o has que se entretenga en algo, pero que no venga, ah y mantenla lejos de ese hombre

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Cerezo uno no se siente bien y no quiere que su hermana la vea así... asegúrate que no venga y que este lejos de ese hombre

—Bien así lo hare... cambio y fuera —se acercó a Serena— Señorita

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Serena aun distraída.

—El señor Diamante me ha dicho que su hermana tardara en desocuparse, que la vera en la cena

—Pero... —murmuró desconcertada— ¿está todo bien?

—Si todo está bien —suspiro— ¿gusta que la lleve a ver a su novio?, quizás le agrade verla llegar

Miró el par de cafés, ella quería quedarse a conversar con su hermana pero en vista de que no lo haría asintió— Supongo que es lo mejor, toma... —dijo entregándole uno de los cafés.

—Gracias —tomo el vaso para enseguida conducirla hacia el ascensor.

—Ese hombre no me agrada... —murmuró aun pensativa en la reacción que había tenido su hermana y en esas miradas que le dedicaba el nuevo socio.

—A mí tampoco y al parecer tampoco al señor Black

—Solo espero que no haya problemas ahora

—Esperemos que no —entro con ella al ascensor dando un sorbo al café.

Se quedó callada pensativa, remembrando cada palabra que había escuchado, y si las cosas coincidían ese hombre debía haber conocido a su hermana cuando recién comenzó a trabajar, lo que no entendía es porque era tan antipático con ella— Haru... —murmuró sintiéndose demasiado preocupada por su hermana.

—Su hermana estará bien, Darien esta con ella y además ella es muy fuerte, no se preocupe

—Es la única persona que me quiere y que me protege de verdad, es lógico que me preocupe por ella... es lo único que tengo... —murmuró.

Desvió su mirada— Lo sé, solo confié en ella... y será mejor que se mantenga tan lejos como le sea posible de ese hombre

Suspiró profundamente— Sera difícil ahora que estoy viniendo a la oficina

—Si lo sé, pero procure no acercarse a él, no me da buena espina

Sonrió ligeramente— Gracias por preocuparte, aunque sea parte de tu trabajo... —murmuró con tristeza por suerte el elevador se abrió y así pudo salir no quería escuchar que le dijera precisamente eso, que solo hacia su trabajo como guardaespaldas o peor aún como agente.

No dijo nada tan solo la siguió hasta llegar al estacionamiento abriendo la puerta para que subiera.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les ha perecido este capítulo?, Serena y Seiya que se traen un estira y afloja en su relación, mientras que Haruka y Darien van lentos pero con situaciones interesantes, como los celos que siente Haru.

Ahora si cumplimos, capítulo semanal, esperamos que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, excelente inicio de semana.


	15. Chapter 15

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 15**

No podía contenerse, se acercó a un mueble tirando las cosas, necesitaba en que descargar su ira y todo lo que sentía en ese momento— Déjame sola

—No lo hare... —dijo tan solo observándola pensando que quizá debiera llevarla a correr, pero en su estado podría tener algún accidente— desahógate todo lo que quieras, pero no te dejare sola

Hizo hacia atrás su cabello— ¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta antes? —luchaba por contener las lágrimas, cosa que le estaba resultando sumamente difícil— debí haberlo supuesto

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto tan solo parado junto a la puerta.

—Es el hombre más repugnante que he conocido en mi vida... —respiraba aun con dificultad levantando la mirada hacia el techo esperando quede ese modo contener esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Se acercó volviendo a abrazarla, se notaba a simple vista que le afectaba tener cerca a ese hombre— Desahógate

—Yo... no quiero volver a derramar más lagrimas por ese hombre, ni por ningún otro... —seco sus mejillas, dejando que la abrazara.

—Entonces demuéstrale que eres fuerte y que no te dejaras vencer... —la abrazo con más fuerza hacia él.

—Tengo miedo, que le haga daño a Serena... —oculto su rostro dejando escapar esas lagrimas que simplemente ya no pudo contener.

—No te preocupes por ella, Seiya la protegerá

Empuño sus manos sobre su camisa, llorando en silencio, tan solo moviendo un poco la cabeza.

La abrazo acariciando su espalda, sabía que era fuerte, pero una mujer no deja de ser mujer solo porque no quiera verse débil, ella en el fondo necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera, que la protegiera incluso de ella misma, no dijo nada tan solo la abrazo confortándola.

Lloro como en años no lo había hecho por un buen rato, separándose un poco de él— Yo... no me gusta que me vean así

—No le diré a nadie entonces... —dijo observando sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aun— Haruka, hay veces que ser fuerte es bueno pero también es un gran peso —limpio suavemente sus mejillas— cuando necesites mi apoyo o tan solo que quieras compañía llámame, siempre estaré para ti

—No digas eso —desvió su mirada de él— no me digas lo que les dirías a tus conquistas —se separó un poco de él— yo sé que no siempre vas a protegerme y no siempre estarás a mi lado

—La diferencia es que no trato de conquistarte, solo quiero que veas que puedes contar conmigo

Hizo una mueca— Si ya lo sé, no soy tan femenina como Rei o cualquier chica con la que te hayas topado... —le dio la espalda acercándose al ventanal— un consejo, no juegues con las mujeres, porque no sabes a quienes podrías destrozar por completo...

La contemplo un segundo— Yo no juego Haruka... ellas saben lo que les ofrezco, jamás les miento

—No me interesa saber que les ofreces, solo fue un consejo porque te he visto coqueteando no solo con ella... —metió las manos en sus bolsillos, por alguna razón eso le molestaba aún más.

Se acercó a ella colocando la mano sobre su hombro— Puedo ser un mujeriego Haruka, pero el día que encuentre a la mujer que me llene en todos los sentidos sé que seré el hombre más fiel del mundo... soy sincero y hasta ahora el amor no me ha llegado

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas— Espero que la encuentres pronto y no hagas lo que ese hombre hizo de mi

—Hay hombres así Haruka, y no quiero sonar arrogante, pero no dudo que alguna mujer haya llorado por mí, pero créeme que jamás les miento jurándoles amor eterno... —suspiró sutil— hombres como yo o como ese tipo no merece que una mujer derrame ninguna lagrima

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso, prometí no volver a llorar y esta será la única vez que me veras débil y vulnerable, no volverá a verme la cara te lo aseguro —presiono su puño con fuerza— ya no soy la chiquilla ingenua que conoció

La tomo por los hombros haciendo que volteara a verlo— Esa es la Haruka que me agrada, la que es fuerte y decidida, capaz de dar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra... —sonrió divertido acercándose tan solo a besar su mejilla alejándose de inmediato por si lo golpeaba.

Lo observo sorprendida por ese acto, volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación en su interior— Darien Chiba... —se acercó a él a pasos firmes y decididos.

Suspiró profundamente— Solo deja pienso en el pretexto por el ojo morado... —se quedó un segundo callado— listo golpéame

—Lo pensaras después —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— esto es por lo que hiciste hoy por mí y esto —golpeo su brazo— por si te atreves a mencionar algo de lo que has visto hoy —se alejó de él, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila y confortada.

Sonrió sutil— No te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie

—Qué bueno que sabes lo que te conviene

—Ahora iré a traerte un té y a pedir que vengan a limpiar el desastre que hiciste y por tu hermana no te preocupes, Seiya me informo que iban camino a la oficina del joven Andrew

—Menos mal, mientras pase menos tiempo en la oficina será mejor, no quiero darle la más mínima oportunidad a ese hombre

—No te preocupes, creo que entre Seiya, el señor Black y yo la podremos proteger, no dejaremos que se acerque si quiera a ella

—Te lo encargo mucho...

—tranquilízate, iré por tu té, permiso —la miró por un segundo, poco a poco volvía a ser la Haruka fuerte que tanto le gustaba.

Asintió dejándose caer sobre el sofá recostándose en él— También trae una aspirina, me dio jaqueca

—En seguida... —salió de la oficina quedándose aun preocupado, sin duda mandaría investigar a ese hombre solo por el hecho de haberla hecho llorar.

Se recostó en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con su brazo aun algunas lágrimas jugaban en sus mejillas, lloraba en soledad siempre había sido así pero ahora, ¿por qué había llorado frente a Darien?, por en cierta forma se sentía vulnerable y protegida cuando él la abrazaba, aquello era extraño y por otro lado todos los recuerdos y lo vivido con Alan volvía a su memoria volviendo a lastimarla como en esos días cuando había decidió no volver a llorar, y ser fuerte por ella y por su hermana.

X-X

Había pasado el camino en silencio, se sentía extraña con la intención de llamar a su hermana, pero quizá solo la interrumpiría así que esperaría a verla a la cena, además estando bajo la protección de Darien sabía que estaría bien, al llegar al edificio donde estaba la oficina de su novio bajo siendo seguida por Seiya, que difícil era estar a su lado y no poder acercarse quizá con temor de que la rechazara.

—Buen día, busco Andrew... —dijo a la secretaria.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella— ¿Quién lo busca?

—Serena Tsukino... por favor

—Permítame un momento —se puso de pie, para tocar la oficina de su jefe.

—Adelante...

—Disculpe, lo busca la Señorita Tsukino

Suspiró profundamente era extraño que preguntaran quien lo buscaba, era su novia pero quizá nunca se había comportado como tal o tal vez si hubiera ido a esa fiesta ahora todos la conocerían como Serena la novia de Andrew.

Sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie para salir a recibirla— Linda pero ¿qué haces aquí? —Se acercó a ella abrazándola— creí que nos veríamos mas tarde

—Hola... —sonrió sutil abrazándolo— hubo un inconveniente en la oficina ¿no te interrumpo?

—No para nada —se acercó besando sus labios— por el contrario me has sorprendido nunca vienes aquí

—Creo que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir donde sintiera que debo estar... —dijo con tristeza abrazándolo— ¿vamos a tu oficina?

—Claro pasa —la condujo al interior, quedándose Seiya fuera de esta apoyado en la pared.

—Es muy bonita tu oficina... —dijo caminando hacia el interior.

—Me alegra que te guste —la condujo hacia el sillón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas— siéntate linda ¿quieres algo de beber?

—No gracias... —tomo asiento suspirando sutil— Andrew yo... te debo una disculpa, lamento no haber estado contigo el día de tú cumpleaños

—Ya paso no te preocupes —tomo su mano acariciándola.

—Es que yo... sé que no soy una buena novia, debí estar a tu lado en tu fiesta, contigo para celebrar

—Tranquila, lo que importa es que estas aquí —hincándose ante ella acariciando su mano, sonriendo muy feliz— y eso en verdad me hace muy feliz

—No soy buena Andrew, no soy una buena novia, soy una chiquilla tonta y caprichosa... —dijo sintiéndose tan mal de ver lo que Andrew era capaz de perdonarle y soportarle.

La acerco hacia él abrazándola con fuerza— Eres la chica que amo y por ti soy capaz de todo

—Andrew lo siento —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza, él no merecía lo que había hecho.

La abrazo confortándola acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Me perdonas por ser así? —Preguntó con tristeza.

—No, porque me gustas tal y como eres

Sonrió con tristeza— Caprichosa y berrinchuda

—Sí, así me gustas porque esa eres tú y fue por lo que me enamore de ti y por lo que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo

No dijo nada tan solo lo abrazo ocultando su rostro, era como si sintiera que en su rostro podría ver lo que había hecho— Gracias Andrew

La abrazo aún más confortándola, sin decir nada se sentía feliz de verla la había extrañado mucho durante esos días que habían estado lejos.

Respiró profundamente, quizá no era la misma sensación que cuando Seiya la abrazaba, pero Andrew era su novio, alguien que le había dicho que la amaba y con todo y sus defectos, él la amaba y merecía que fuera por completo de él y que se olvidara de aquella tontería que ahora le lastimaba pensar— ¿Te ayudo a trabajar?

— ¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?, dime ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo?, tengo una vacante —guiño un ojo.

— ¿Una vacante de qué? —preguntó sonriéndole sutil.

—Como recepcionista ¿qué dices?

Enarco una ceja— ¿No serás de esos jefes que quieren que sus asistentes y recepcionistas se sienten en sus piernas verdad?

—Mmm bueno solo si eres tú no me quejaría

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y cuál es el horario?

—De nueva a seis de lunes a viernes con dos horas de comida y claro siempre que comas conmigo

Sonrió palmeando su mano— ¿Te conviene alguien que no sabe si estudiara cocina o administración?

—Claro por qué seguro aprenderás mucho y si me haces el almuerzo podrás hacer ambas cosas

Suspiró haciendo que se sentara junto a ella— Tendría que hablar con Haru, apenas estoy aprendiendo el manejo de la empresa...

—Toma la decisión que mejor te convenga amor yo te apoyare, aunque si me gustaría tenerte junto a mí, quizás puedas hacerlo temporal mientras mi recepcionista regresa ya que se fue por maternidad

—Platicare con Haru por la noche y te aviso ¿sí?

—Claro solo será poco tiempo ¿sí?

—Está bien... —le sonrió tomando su mano— ¿y tendría que comer siempre contigo?

— ¿Con quién más?, claro a menos que quieras hacerlo con mi asistente

—Mmm no sé, si eres buen jefe puede que coma contigo

—Espero entonces que lo consideres —se acercó rozando sus labios.

Se separó tan solo un segundo para mirarlo y volver a acercarse a besarlo, él era su novio y así seguiría siendo.

Correspondió a sus labios con ternura y amor, abrazándola.

No supo en que instante habían quedado algo recostados sobre el sillón, lentamente se separó de sus labios sonriéndole sutil— Gracias, necesitaba este beso

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —Acaricio su mejilla.

—Si... —murmuró antes de abrazarlo hacia ella— ¿quieres volver a ser mi novio?

—Jamás deje de ser tu novio —murmuró un tanto divertido rozando sus labios.

—No, pero... ahora si quiero ser tu novia bien, delante de todos y que me presentes como tal

— ¿De verdad?, porque eso es lo que más deseo, presumir que tengo a una hermosa mujer a mi lado y que sin duda me quiere tanto como yo a ella

Recargo el rostro en su pecho asintiendo— Si Andrew, una novia por completo

Acaricio su espalda con cariño— Entonces vayamos a comer y a caminar, quiero que todo el mundo nos vea

—Si... —se separó de él sonriéndole— ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Claro adelante —sonrió incorporándose— te espero para ir a comer

—Si... no tardo... —se puso de pie tomando su bolso, al entrar al baño saco su medicamento para tomarlo y colocarse un poco de pomada, subió la mirada para ver su reflejo— ¿cuándo te volviste cínica Serena?, curándote las heridas que otro hombre dejo en ti y a punto de ir a comer con el único que debiera importarte... que tonta eres... —suspiró arreglándose un poco, soltó su cabello y se dejó solo la blusa, y maquillo un poco más su rostro, Andrew merecía que tuviera mente y corazón solo para él, al salir lo vio junto a su computadora— listo, vámonos...

—Que hermosa te ves, esta si eres tu —se acercó besando sus labios— ¿vamos?

—Sí, vamos, tengo ganas de una ensalada ¿a ti que se te antoja?

—Una ensalada no estaría mal si me parece bien ¿con jugo de piña?

—Mmm preferiría una naranjada... —tomo su mano ya para salir— y ensalada con pollo

—De acuerdo entonces eso será, vamos a la plaza que está aquí cerca ¿te parece? —abrió la puerta sin soltar su mano.

— ¿Y me compras un helado de café? —Sonrió— bueno no mejor de fresas

Seiya estaba un tanto impaciente aunque no quería mostrarlo, al verlos salir y verla a ella con el cabello un poco alborotado y sin el saco, ambos luciendo una gran sonrisa, no queriendo imaginar lo que había sucedido dentro de esa oficina, tan solo se caminó detrás de ellos, había algo diferente aunque no sabía, quizás se había entregado a él.

— ¿Y cuál sería mi lugar si acepto tu oferta? —preguntó sonriendo tomándose de su brazo.

—Ese —señalo un lugar vacío cerca de la entrada.

—Mmm es bonito... ¿lo podría decorar a mi gusto?, pero si entro a trabajar contigo, ¿no se vería mal que la recepcionista saliera con el jefe?

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado quizás en la oficia seamos jefe y empelada y fuera novios aunque no me importaría salir con una bella recepcionista

Sonrió oprimiendo su brazo— Bueno entonces hablare con Haru, tratare de convencerla de que me deje trabajar contigo, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor —se detuvo un momento tan solo para besarla.

Sonrió abrazándolo correspondiendo a sus labios.

Desvió su mirada al ver esa muestra de afecto, ya no tenía duda sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y quizás eso era lo mejor después de todo él era su novio.

—Vamos...—murmuró entre sus labios— muero de hambre y quiero un rico postre

—Vamos, podemos ir caminando para no molestar a tu niñero

—Si está bien... —murmuró tomándose de su brazo— aunque sinceramente no sé porque nos tomamos esa molestia por él... esta para cuidarme ¿no?

—Si para eso está, para cuidarte... —sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano mientras salían del edificio.

Frunció el ceño escuchándola mientras caminaba unos pasos atrás de la pareja— Si señorita, estoy para cuidarla no para ser su chofer

—Bien, entonces a partir de mañana tu llevaras ese auto y yo me iré con el chofer, iras detrás de nosotros... —dijo con molestia sintiéndose nuevamente lastimada por sus palabras.

—Bien como ordene señorita Tsukino

—Si es como yo ordeno —dijo con molestia volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

Siguió caminando, aun molesto, desviando su mirada de ella.

—Tranquila mi amor si quieres puedo pasar por ti todas las mañanas

—Sí, eso sería muy agradable —dijo sujetándose de Andrew, sonrió aunque por dentro deseaba gritarle, llorar de impotencia, lo odiaba— al menos sé que lo haces porque quieres y no porque es tu obligación

—Lo hago con todo gusto porque te quiero y me gusta estar contigo

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— A mí también me gusta estar contigo, entonces pasas por mí en las mañanas

—Será un placer ir por ti, y traerte a todos lados

Sonrió siendo ahora ella quien se detuviera para besarlo— Gracias mi amor

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios abrazándola.

Abrió los ojos buscando con la mirada al hombre al que le había dado lo único más valioso que tenia de ella, y que ahora a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Miraba a otro lado simple y sencillamente no podía ver aquella muestra de cariño fingía observa a las personas esperando no ver nada sospechoso.

Se separó de Andrew volviendo la mirada a él— Vamos mi amor, muero de hambre

Asintió continuando el camino hacia la plaza sin duda pasarían un buen día juntos.

Aunque para Andrew era una agradable comida para ella fue un tanto extraña quería dar todo por él, pero Seiya no salía de su pensamiento la hacía enojar y sentía odiarlo en esos instantes, tras terminar la comida volvieron a la oficina de su novio no demoraron mucho en marcharse ya que él tenía demasiado trabajo y ella quería ir a comprarle un pastel a su hermana de los que sabía que a ella le gustaban, aun se sentía triste y molesta y pensaba que quizá ella se sintiera igual.

—Vamos a casa ahora... —dijo tomando su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su hermana de que llegara temprano.

—Como ordene —camino hacia el auto para abrirle la puerta.

—Y podrías quitar esa cara de amargado... —dijo mientras escribía.

—Así es mi cara —murmuró molesto.

—Mientes... —dijo guardando su celular.

—Qué más da si miento o no a usted no debe importarle

—Tienes razón, nada de lo que hagas importa, pero si vas a estar protegiéndome al menos procura no verte como que te están obligando... o quizá quieras que llame a la CIA y les pida otro agente para que seas libre

—Haga lo que se le dé la gana y en dado caso no debería llamar a la CIA si no a la agencia de seguridad, para que le manden un verdadero guardaespaldas

—Pero apuesto que a tus superiores eso no les gustaría —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— pero si eso quieres... —saco de nueva cuenta su celular.

Frunció el ceño molesto sin pesarlo le arrebato el celular, besándola de improviso.

La tomo por sorpresa aquel arrebato, pero el solo sentir sus cálidos labios la hicieron lentamente cerrar los ojos y buscar tener acceso a su boca, sentir su sabor, el mismo que había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo.

La abrazo hacia sujetando su rostro profundizando más ese beso pasional sin duda alguna, descargando en el todo aquello que sentía.

Dejo caer el bolso para poder rodear su cuello y besarlo tan profundamente como pudiera, buscando llenarse de su sabor, jugar con su lengua, demostrarle lo furiosa que estaba por su abandono, por su rechazo, pero más que nada cuanto lo extrañaba.

Después de unos minutos más de probar sus labios y jugar con ellos, se separó soltándola sin decir nada abrió la puerta del auto esperando que subiera.

Estaba aún ida, solo lo miró por un instante antes de agacharse y recoger su bolso, lamio suavemente sus labios aun sintiéndolos latir, había sido un beso cargado de demasiadas emociones que era confuso, tan solo subió al auto sin atreverse a decirle nada, aun sentía su sabor y por el momento eso era suficiente.

Cerró la puerta haciendo lo mismo para conducir de regreso a la mansión, durante el camino no dijo nada, aun podía sentir su aliento junto al suyo, y sin embargo sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Se había colocado los lentes oscuros, llevo disimuladamente su índice hacia sus labios tocándolos, el deseo que tenía por él había surgido de nuevo, deseaba sentirse suya, entregarse a él, besarlo hasta el cansancio, pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿por qué lo hacía ahora que había decidido ser la novia perfecta para Andrew?, si para él ella no era más que la amante con la cual ya no quería divertirse, estaba demasiado confundida, pero lo que si tenía claro que es que ansiaba y necesitaba su dosis de Seiya.

Al llegar a casa estaciono el auto en el garaje para enseguida ayudarle a subir.

Bajo deteniéndose un segundo, deseaba todo de él, Seiya era la mayor de sus adicciones.

—A partir de mañana ya no seré mas su chofer de acuerdo a sus órdenes —desvió su mirada— no olvides que solamente eres mía —Su celular comenzó a sonar, contestando sin dudarlo dándose media vuelta para alejarse de ella.

Se quedó parada mirando cómo se alejaba, sorprendida de lo que le había dicho, ¿que quería decir con eso?, días tenía que la ignoraba, había rechazado sus besos, no había acudido a la torre, ¿y ahora de pronto le decía que era solo de él?, ¿qué clase de juego estaba jugando ahora?— Quiero ser tuya... siempre... —murmuró más para ella sintiéndose mas que estúpida por desearlo pese a que la trataba de esa forma, tomo su bolso y camino hacia la cocina, el pastel que había comprado quedo incomible después de que Seiya en su arrebato lo hubiera dejado caer y ni que decir de su celular que ahora tendría que reemplazar, él lo destrozaba todo incluso, ahora su corazón.

X-X

Se había tranquilizado para la hora de la comida, donde se mostró más tranquila y firme y al mismo tiempo mantuvo su distancia con Alan, no deseaba hablar con él, ni volver a pasar por otro mal rato como el de esa mañana, pero sin duda sonrió al ver su labio inflamado, sintiéndose satisfecha, después de eso habían vuelto a la oficina a seguir sus labores de forma tranquila, tenía que pensar de qué forma mantener a su hermana lejos de ese hombre, quizás si lograba superar esa prueba de cocina pasaría menos tiempo en la oficina y por ende estaría sana y salva. Al finalizar el día ya era bastante tarde, durante el camino no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido durante el día, aun abstracta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del momento en que habían llegado a casa.

—Señorita hemos llegado —dijo al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Eh?, ay si —murmuró sobresalta volviendo su mirada hacia él— ¿qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve... —dijo esperando a que bajara— seguro su hermana estará impaciente

—Es bastante tarde —tomo sus cosas para bajar de la camioneta.

—Sí, lo es, debería cenar algo y descansar —cerró la camioneta siguiéndola un par de pasos— y quizá pasar tiempo con su hermana

—Sí, debo convencerla para que no vaya tanto a la oficina y si ya se lo que vas a decirme pero no pienso arriesgarla estando ese hombre presente

—Tranquila, de hecho pensaba hablar con Seiya para que no la dejara sola en la oficina

—Me parece bien

—Pero no sé si evitar que fuera a la oficina sea la solución

—Hare lo que sea necesario y si va buscare mantenerla lejos de ese hombre —presiono sus puños.

—Quizá debería pensar en decirle el motivo de que no vaya a la oficina, ella lo entenderá

Hizo una mueca— Si no hay otra solución, lo hare pero antes agotare cada uno de mis recursos

—Está bien, descanse señorita... la veré por la mañana

—Hasta mañana Darien y gracias

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita descanse, buenas noches —la miró esperando a que entrara a la casa.

Asintió caminando hacia la casa, aun pensando en lo que haría para proteger a su hermana aun si eso significaba descubrir su más profundo dolor.

—Haru... —en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla, fue hasta ese instante que se sintió un poco mejor después del extraño día que había tenido.

—Serena —sonrió abrazándola.

—Lo siento, dije que te traería un pastel pero se le cayó a Seiya al llegar al auto y preferí hacerte de cenar —dijo aun abrazándola.

—Está bien no te preocupes —beso su mejilla— a decir verdad tengo más hambre que nada

—Entonces vayamos a cenar, le pedí a Luna que se fuera descansar así que yo te serviré —dijo tomándola del brazo— ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

—Por su puesto dime ¿cómo estuvo la comida con tu novio?

—Bien fuimos a un lugar bonito cerca de su oficina, que por cierto —dijo mientras le servía— me propuso trabajar con él, sería la recepcionista, es raro pero me dijo que quería estar conmigo así que ¿qué opinas?

Levanto la mirada, sonriendo más que feliz— ¿En verdad?, ¿qué te dijo?

—Que necesita una recepcionista pero no quiero dejare en la oficina sola cuando acabo de comenzar

—Me parece buena idea que trabajes con él, por mí no te preocupes hasta ahora me las he sabido ingeniar —guiño un ojo.

Hizo un puchero colocando el plato con pasta— O sea que no notaras mi ausencia

—No digas eso hermanita claro que me gusta tenerte conmigo además has aprendido muy rápido en pocos días, pero quizás debas ver algo más fuera de la oficina

— ¿Lo crees? —Murmuró sentándose frente a ella en la pequeña barra de la cocina— me estaba acostumbrando a estar ahí, además que extrañare al señor Black

—Cuando quieras puedes ir, no significa que abandones por completo la oficina, Serena yo no deseaba ser responsable de las empresas cuando era chica... yo —bajo la mirada— deseaba hacer miles de cosas entre ellas correr autos, y tú que puedes hacerlo hazlo, no olvides que tienes la prueba de cocina

—Pero aun lo haces... Haru, ¿por qué no dejas que el señor Black administre los negocios?, creo que puedes confiar en él para poder hacer también tu vida

—Él administra muy bien de eso no tengo duda es la persona más confiable que hay en la oficina, pero ya bastante hace con todo el apoyo que nos da como para cargarle más la mano, quizás con el nuevo socio pueda hacerme un pequeño espacio para mí

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió a su hermana— eso me gustaría, ¿podríamos tomar unas vacaciones?

—Claro ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

—Mmm a esquiar o a una playa, o vamos a Paris de compras... ¿sí? —Sonrió comiendo más tranquila al ver a su hermana bien.

Comenzó a comer— Paris suena muy bien

—Sí, entonces podemos ir, mmm bueno pero todo depende cuando comiencen las clases en ambas universidades, ya no he practicado cocina, ni estudiado

—Entonces debes estudiar, y practicar mucho, descuida si quieres puedo seguir asesorándote aquí en casa con respecto a las empresas

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió tomando su mano— te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, ya no quiero ser una carga para ti hermanita

—Jamás has sido una carga para mí no pienses eso ¿sí?

—Está bien, solo que, me he puesto a pensar en lo difícil que debió ser cuidarme, y hacerte cargo de las empresas tu sola, Haru, quiero que tú también seas feliz

—Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres Serena

— ¿Sabes? —se puso de pie acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda— hoy me sentí... mmm triste, desesperada, y pensé que algo malo te pasaba, si algo te preocupa me lo dirías ¿verdad?

—Solo quiero pedirte que hagas lo que hagas, evites acercarte al señor Stevens... ¿lo harás?

—Está bien —dijo preocupada— no me agrado, en realidad creo que me dio miedo

Suspiro aliviada— Todo estará bien te lo prometo

—Está bien, te quiero Haru, quiero apoyarte en todo por favor, confía en mi ¿sí?

—Claro lo hare —la abrazo cerrando sus ojos.

—Está bien... —bostezo sonriéndole— ¿vamos a dormir? tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir con mi hermanita como cuando éramos niñas

—Claro pero deja que termine mi cena —beso su mejilla, en esos días difícil que había pasado dormir con su hermanita le había ayudado a ser fuerte ante todos.

—Está bien... —le sonrió tomando asiento a su lado— por cierto, desde mañana utilizare al chofer para que me lleve a todos lados, ya que Seiya es mi guardaespaldas no mi chofer así no tengo que estarlo molestando

—Uy ¿entonces debería hacer lo mismo con Darien? —Enarco una ceja— bueno que solo me lleva de la casa a la oficina y viceversa

—Sí, pero creo que he comenzado a fastidiar a Seiya, aunque también Andrew dijo que él podría pasar por mí para llevarme y traerme, prácticamente pasare el día completo con él

—Como tú quieras, de todas formas Seiya debe ir a donde tú vayas, para mí sería mejor que siguiera siendo en el mismo auto así siento que estas más protegida

— ¿Entonces debe seguir llevándome?

—Pienso que eso es lo mejor, se trata de tu seguridad y vaya o no en el mismo auto debe ir a donde tú vayas

— ¿Aunque me grite?

— ¿Te grita?, ¿cómo es eso?, le llamare la atención

Sonrió sutil— No, solo bromeaba, es incapaz de hacerlo es más creo que ni siquiera sabe que soy una chica conflictiva

—No lo creo, si todo el día está contigo —murmuró terminando de comer.

—Haru... ¿qué piensas de Seiya?

—Es bastante responsable por eso me agrada que te cuide

—Sí, me cuida muy bien, entonces le diré que debe seguir llevándome

—Si es lo mejor, solo no seas tan dura con él, no debe ser fácil pasar más tiempo contigo que con su familia, su hija me agrado mucho y su madre es toda una dama

Sonrió sutil al pensar en Hotaru— Si, esa niña es un amor, su familia me agrada, ¿te parece que soy dura con Seiya?

—Eres demasiado activa, él también es una persona debe costarle seguirte el paso —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió sutil— Quizá, pero... bueno está bien tratare de ser más comprensiva

—Mucho mejor así, aunque debo admitir que tampoco es muy fácil para Darien ya que tiene que soportar mi mal carácter

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— Mi hermanita es la más linda y buena de todas las hermanas

—Dice que trato mal a los empleados ¿tú qué opinas?

—Mmm bueno creo que si gritas un poco, pero creo que todos ya se acostumbraron a eso

— ¿Te parece?, quizás no está bien que lo haga pero a veces no puedo evitarlo

Sonrió sutil— Es parte de tu encanto hermanita... —volvió a bostezar— por eso ya se acostumbraron

—Gracias, por cierto te quedo muy rica la comida, me hacía falta para alegrar mi día

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Fue algo sencillo pero quería que comieras delicioso en casa, te quiero mucho hermanita y no me gusta verte preocupada o estresada así que si me necesitas siempre estaré para ti

—Gracias hermanita, en verdad con esto es más que suficiente porque tu alegras mis días por completo por ti es que lucho

La abrazo con fuerza— Te quiero mucho... ¿nos vamos a dormir?, hoy quiero ser tu pequeña hermanita que se escondía en tu cama por los truenos

—Y yo tu hermana mayor, que siempre te protegía de los truenos abrazándote con fuerza

Sonrió mirándola— Gracias Haru, por todo lo que has hecho por darme todo tu amor

—Eres lo único que tengo y lo que más quiero, moriría si algo te pasara

—Nada me va a pasar Haru, nada porque tú me proteges y ahora Andrew también, solo ustedes dos me protegen y cuidan

—Mañana limpiaremos la mesa anda vamos a dormir —sonrió poniéndose de pie para abrazarla y subir junto con ella.

—Sí, mañana te preparare hot cakes con chocolate y le diré a Andrew que acepto trabajar con él, seguramente le dará gusto

—Hot cakes me gustan mucho cuando tú los preparas —abrió la puerta de su habitación dejándola entrar primero.

—Gracias —sonrió corriendo a subir a la cama era lo bueno de que ya la estuviera esperando con la pijama— entonces te preparare todos los días, bueno cuando alcance

—No querrás que suba de peso ¿o sí? —cerro la puerta acercándose al armario para sacar su pijama y cambiarse.

—No, bueno te preparare también ensaladas de verduras y de frutas... —Dijo sonriendo— y te cuidare el peso

—Eso es mucho mejor —al quitarse la blusa vio su cintura— ¿no crees que he subido un poco de peso?

— ¿Qué?, no para nada, ya te dije que eres muy bonita deberías ponerte blusas más... femeninas

— ¿Mas femeninas?, ¿qué tiene de malo las que uso?

—Mmm son de hombre, quiero que te cases Haru y que tengas hijos, quiero tener muchos sobrinos... ¿me complacerás en eso? —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Casarme?, eso no es para mí Serena —se puso la pijama, para acercarse a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

—Claro que si hermanita y serás una novia muy hermosa

—Que ocurrencias —se recostó, era cierto ese era uno de sus sueños cuando era chica pero eso había quedado muy atrás— es más fácil que tú te cases y me des muchos sobrinos que cuidar

—Mmm eso no pasara hasta dentro de unos años, soy una mujer responsable y me estoy cuidando —dijo buscando abrazarla.

—Menos mal —la cobijo abrazándola— quiero que seas feliz

—Andrew me hará feliz él me ama —dijo cerrando los ojos— y quiero ser feliz a su lado

—Lo amas ¿verdad? —acaricio su cabello observándola unos instantes.

Guardo silencio un segundo asintiendo— A Andrew le gusta como soy, con todo y mis caprichos y berrinches y niñerías, dice que eso fue lo que lo enamoro y estoy segura que nadie más me aceptara tal como él lo hace

—Si es así no tendré más remedio que aceptar tu decisión, si eso es lo que te hace feliz hermanita

—Sí, Haru, deseo quedarme con Andrew... —dijo cerrando los ojos aunque decir eso le había dado un extraño dolor en el pecho viniendo a su mente el rostro de Seiya.

—Me has dado una valiosa lección, por eso voy a respetar tus decisiones porque sé que serás una gran mujer que no se dejara de nadie

—Gracias Haru por confiar en mi —dijo en medio de un bostezo acomodándose para dormir protegida por su hermana, la cual era su heroína y la mujer que más admiraba en el mundo— hasta mañana Haru descansa... —murmuró acurrucándose junto a ella.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró sin tener muchas ganas de dormir, por lo que velo el sueño de su hermana, temía hablar entre sueños y que estos la delataran, en realidad no era tan fuerte como ella quisiera lo sucedido aun le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

X-X

Se encontraba en el jardín cerca de una de las enredaderas que daban hacia la calle observando, se había dedicado a revisar los monitores notando de nuevo aquella camioneta, así que salió a donde pudiera observar sin ser detectado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al acercarse a donde él estaba.

—Shhh —le hizo la seña para que se asomara entre las enredaderas.

Subió hasta donde él estaba notando lo que su primo observaba— ¿De nuevo?

Asintió un tanto preocupado— esto ya es demasiado —murmuró en voz baja.

—Es demasiado... —murmuró observando hacia el otro lado de la calle— creo que ahora si el jefe debe darnos el beneficio de la duda y enviar a vigilar aunque sea de lejos

—De menos unos perros debería enviarnos para que cuiden de la casa cuando no haya nadie

Bajo lentamente— Creo que ahora tendremos que hacer guardia por las noches

—Sí, no puedo estar tranquilo

—Todo esto es muy sospechoso, la llegada de ese nuevo socio, la similitud de actitud con el tal Rubeus... creo que también lo mandare investigar

— ¿Al nuevo socio? —se alejó de la enredadera para que pudieran conversar mejor.

—Sí, ese tipo me da mucha desconfianza, desde la forma en que trato a la señorita Haruka hasta como veía a la señorita Serena

—Parecía ya conocer a la mayoría de los socios, tampoco me agrado mucho

—Lo peor es que advirtió con tratar de seducir a la señorita Serena, ya te imaginaras como se puso su hermana, le dio un puñetazo que casi lo tumba

Abrió los ojos sorprendido— Eso si no me lo esperaba... pero ¿por qué la amenazo?

—Mmm supongo que no se agradan, no sé exactamente porque motivo le hizo esa advertencia, pero la señorita Haruka esta temerosa de lo que ese sujeto pueda hacerle a su hermana, así que trataremos que no pueda estar un segundo a solas con él

—Mmm no para mí que ese hombre significo algo más en su vida, su mirada cuando ese hombre se hizo presente fue... extraña entre el temor y la sorpresa, quizás fue su novio

— ¿Y por eso amenaza con seducir a su hermana?, le dijo que la tendría en su cama... yo lo hubiera dejado inconsciente

—No es normal que le diga eso, si Serena era solo una niña por lo que dijo cuándo se refirió a ella

—No sé, quizá haya algo más, pero no me quiero aventurar a hacer suposiciones, solo creo que debemos estar más al pendiente, tú de la señorita Serena y yo de la señorita Haruka

—Es mejor mantener todas y cada una de las hipótesis Darien, si ese hombre esta detrás de todo esto debemos saber por qué, de esa forma podremos evitar que haga cualquier cosa contra ellas

—Es posible, pero no podemos indagar más de lo que veamos, por lo pronto lo mandare investigar, y solicitare de nueva cuenta apoyo, quizá guardaespaldas de verdad o más agentes

—Lo que sea pero que sean de fiar

—Eso solicitare... —dijo suspirando— en fin, si quieres ve a descansar yo hare guardia hoy

—Está bien, por cierto —sonrió ligeramente— he notado que te llevas demasiado bien con la señorita Haruka

—No tanto como tú con la señorita Serena... —dijo en el mismo tono que él.

Hizo una mueca— Si claro si a ignorarnos le dices llevarnos bien por cierto, va a trabajar con su noviecito como recepcionista

—Yo me refería a tener sexo con ella... —dijo con seriedad— pero bueno ahora que se ignoran quizá con quien tenga relaciones sea con su noviecito y que trabaje con él me parece una gran idea, estará lejos del tal Alan

—Eso ya lo tuvieron hoy... en su oficina —suspiro— en fin descansa, mañana me tocara hacer guardia

Sonrió de lado mirando a su primo— Descansa

—Tu igual avísame cualquier cosa ¿sí?

—Claro, anda ve a dormir, estaré al pendiente

—Hasta mañana —se alejó rumbo a la puerta de servicio para ir hacia su habitación a descansar.

—Ay Seiya... tan solo si vieras las cosas desde otra perspectiva... —murmuró suspirando, sería una larga noche y lo mejor sería comenzar con una buena taza de café.

Al llegar a su recamara se cambió para enseguida recostarse a dormir, pensando en mil cosas y en todos los sucesos de ese día, finalizando con ese extraño impulso que había tenido por besarla, aun cuando era él quien había renunciado a ese absurdo juego. Cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido, deseándola como nunca antes.

—Seiya, Seiya... —murmuró con voz melódica.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa melodiosa voz— ¿Serena?

Sonrió en cuanto vio sus ojos— Sí, soy yo... —dijo metiéndose a la cama— tengo frio

La abrazo hacia él— Es una noche muy fría no debiste salir de tu habitación, volverás a enfermar

—Pero quería estar contigo... —dijo abrazándose a él— necesitaba sentir tu calor

—Te arriesgas demasiado... ¿no te lastimaste?

—No... —Sonrió besando su mejilla— aunque... si me golpee aquí... —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a su muslo.

Acaricio su muslo— Entonces si te lastimaste

—Solo un poco... —sonrió pegándose mas a él— pero está comenzando a ceder el dolor... —continuo tomando su mano haciendo que la acariciara.

—Me alegra —sin dejar de acariciarla— no me gusta que te lastimes

—Pero... lo hice por venir a verte merezco un premio —dijo metiendo la mano por su ropa para sentir su piel.

Sintió su piel erizarse— Si, te daré un buen premio —se acercó rozando sus labios.

Sonrió incorporándose un poco para poder besarlo mejor y profundizar ese beso.

La abrazo más hacia él profundizando sus labios con pasión y a la vez con ternura.

—Te deseo... —dijo entre sus labios buscando comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

—No tienes llenadero —lentamente se movió quedando sobre ella buscando quitarle la ropa.

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— De ti no lo tendré jamás...

—Ni yo de ti eres mi adicción y te quiero solo para mi

—Lo soy, soy solo de ti... —dijo quitándole la camisa arrojándola lejos.

Atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, ya no necesitaba más palabras salvo el sentirla solo suya.

Lo abrazo con fuerza hacia ella, besándolo tal como la había besado la primera vez, y con mayor deseo que nunca, ansiaba sentirse suya.

La beso con fuerza, besándola con todo el deseo y la pasión que sentía combinado con algo más, algo que solo en ese momento se permitió sentir— Serena... mi amor

Suspiró entre sus labios sonriendo— Mi amor... —murmuró volviendo a besarlo con mayor intensidad buscando poder sentirlo, necesitándolo en ese instante más que nunca.

Sentía como se fundían en uno solo moviéndose un poco más, hasta caer de la cama, despertando sobresaltado— Serena

Despertó agitada, sudando, volteo buscando en todas partes al ahora también dueño de sus sueños y respiró profundamente al notarse sola, reconociendo la habitación de su hermana, agradeciendo que ella no estuviera en ese instante, notando la luz del baño encendida, ¿que había sido ese sueño?— ¿Mi amor?, pero... tu no me quieres y nunca me querrás, para ti, solo soy una chiquilla caprichosa —se dijo a si misma volviendo a recostarse sintiendo como unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Tardó en reaccionar levantándose de suelo, notando su miembro erecto, pero a la vez razonando en que aquello solo había sido un sueño— ¿Qué tienes tú que me haces incluso soñar contigo?

Respiró profundamente limpiándose las lágrimas al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría, se sentía triste y no entendía porque, Seiya solo había sido un guapo hombre al que había tenido, ahora después de sentir que podía escucharlo pensaba que era cierto, ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, ella era solo una chiquilla y él era un hombre con responsabilidades, ¿quién era ella para interferir así en su vida?, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de él y enfocarse en continuar con su vida a lado de Andrew y nada mas aunque no pudiera olvidar nunca aquella breve situación que había vivido con su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —murmuro Haruka acercándose a su hermana.

Volvió la mirada hacia su hermana no pensando mucho en hincarse y abrazarla— Me siento triste... y no sé porque

La abrazo con fuerza— Pero ¿por qué?, si hace unas horas estabas muy contenta

—Yo... no lo sé... solo, me siento muy triste... —dijo recargando el rostro en su hombro— tengo... un nudo en la garganta

—Tranquila estoy a tu lado, nada te pasara —acaricio su cabello sin soltarla.

No dijo nada, tan solo se abrazó a ella con fuerza dejando que el llanto la venciera por fin, debía olvidar a lo vivido con Seiya, pero sabía que eso sería lo más difícil de conseguir.

Le extraño al verla llorar sin razón alguna aparentemente, pero no quiso abrumarla, después de todo ella también estaba triste, y no le había dicho sus motivos.

X-X

Se había vuelto a recostar pero quizás difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño, lo mejor era hacerle compañía a su primo, además no quería seguir pensando en ese extraño sueño y sensación de dolor que invadía su corazón pero sabía que eso era lo más correcto, ¿qué podía hacer?, se vistió para salir al encuentro de su primo eso le ayudaría a no pensar.

X-X

Cuando despertó Haruka ya no estaba, solo le había dejado una nota donde le decía que tomara el día y que descansara que ella volvería por la noche y que no saliera, así que le tomaría la palabra por completo, se sentía mal, aun triste y con pocas ganas de arreglarse y salir, tan solo se puso de pie y fue a su habitación para darse un baño, se veía pálida, medito por un instante que es lo que haría así que opto por ponerse su traje de baño rojo y salir a tomar un poco de sol quizá eso la relajara y la hiciera sentirse menos mal.

Aquella noche no había dormido casi, había pasado la noche vigilando revelando a su primo y ahora sin duda tenia demasiado sueño, pero no podía dormirse debía estar alerta por lo que decidió ayudar a Luna con las labores domésticas para entretenerse ya que ese día no saldrían, salió al jardín viéndola sentada tomando el sol.

De pronto recordó que por la noche no le había avisado a su novio la decisión que había tomado así que tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar.

Paso detrás de ella llevando unas bolsas consigo que Luna le había solicitado cuando la escucho hablar por teléfono.

—Hola amor, ¿no te interrumpo? solo quiero decir algo

—Hola linda ¿cómo estás?, justo estaba pensando en ti

—Bien amor, estoy en casa, Haru me dijo que hoy me quedara, pero te tengo una respuesta, mi hermana acepto que fuera a trabajar contigo

— ¿En verdad? —Sonrió más que feliz— ¿entonces dime cuando quieres empezar?

—Mmm supongo que mañana, o cuando tú quieras... —sonrió sutil.

—Tu dime cuando amor por mi está bien mañana

—Entonces que sea mañana... —suspiró sutil— Andrew... me encantaría verte, y que me consintieras —dijo cerrando los ojos, quizá eso le haría bien— pero bueno ya te veré mañana ¿sí?

—Te puedo ver en la comida, si quieres puedo ir a tu casa

— ¿De verdad vendrías? —Preguntó suspirando— me haría mucho bien verte

—Claro dime ¿quieres que te leve algo especial para comer?

—Mmm no te preocupes, seguro Luna ya está haciendo la comida, con que vengas es más que suficiente

— ¿Algún postre?, pídeme lo que quieras y lo llevare

Seiya hizo una ligera mueca para alejarse de ella rumbo a la casa.

—Mmm bueno está bien, un pastel de chocolate ¿sí?, quiero compartirlo contigo

—De acuerdo lo comprare de donde más te gustan los pasteles te veo más tarde amor, te amo no lo olvides

—Y yo a ti, nos vemos más tarde —dijo terminando con la llamada, suspiró cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo— me pregunto si algún día yo también podre decirte lo mismo Andrew, perdóname, jamás te voy a dejar... —pensó derramando unas lágrimas ya que aún se sentía triste.

Aun cuando se había alejado para no escuchar más, no pudo evitar observarla se acercó a ella— Buenos días señorita, pregunta Luna si quiere que le traiga el desayuno

Lo miró por un instante, tan perfecto, tan guapo y no era de ella— Dile por favor que no y que gracias, pero no tengo hambre

—Como ordene —se alejó sin decirle nada más.

—Seiya... —dijo llamándolo.

— ¿Si? —se detuvo girándose hacia ella.

—Por órdenes de mi hermana deberás seguir llevándome tu... —dijo mirándolo.

—Está bien —suspiro.

Se sintió decepcionada al ver su semblante— Sé que ya no quisieras verme, hare lo posible por no molestarte, espero que terminen pronto su trabajo para que no tengas que soportarme—dijo colocándose los lentes oscuros de nueva cuenta para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Se quedó callado observándola unos instantes— Cumpliré con mi deber hasta las últimas consecuencias

—Lo sé... es tu deber y comprendo

No evito notar que tenía algunas marcas sobre su piel, presionando sus puchos, seguramente habían sido provocados por su novio el día anterior.

—Vendrá mi novio, así que por favor pase a la sala comeremos juntos

—Se lo diré a Luna señorita

—Gracias... —se volvió a recostar fingiendo disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad, pero la verdad era que solo deseaba estar bajo las mantas de su cama y no salir de ahí jamás.

Se dio media vuelta para continuar sus deberes aunque tenía pocos ánimos, pero todo estaba dicho, y la decisión estaba tomada, no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos ni mucho menos volver a sentir sus cálidos labios unidos a los de él, lo de anoche solo había sido solo un sueño ya.

El resto de la mañana lo había pasado afuera, tomado el sol, nadando un poco, pero nada le hacía sentir mejor, estaba por llegar la hora de la comida y seguramente Andrew no tardaría en llegar así que decidió que era hora de tomar un baño y arreglarse para recibir a su novio, vistió de forma cómoda ocultando aun las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo, el único recuerdo que tenia de haber sido de Seiya, desecho cualquier recuerdo agradable o no de él, tenía que hacerlo por su bien y el de Seiya, al finalizar bajo ayudándole a Luna a terminar de preparar la comida para su novio, sabía que en cuanto llegara ya no podría estar triste y ya no pensaría en nada mas que no fuera él, Andrew.

Después de haber terminado las actividades domésticas había decidido descansa un poco bajo la sombra de un árbol aprovechando ese instante para escribir un poco sobre una libreta, cuando el timbre sonó levanto la vista pero no se movió de su lugar, no era su chofer y mucho menos su mayordomo como para hacer ese tipo de tareas.

Apenas había terminado de poner los platos en la mesa cuando escucho el timbre, decidido que sería ella quien abriera, salió de la casa viendo a Seiya bajo un árbol con un cuaderno en las manos, seguramente escribiendo algún detalle de la investigación que estaban realizando, desvió la mirada lo que él hiciera no debería importarle, corrió a abrir la puerta fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas para su novio— Hola, bienvenido

—Hola —sonrió al verla— traje esto para ti —le entrego un enorme ramo de rosas y el pastel que le había solicitado— espero te gusten

—Gracias, son hermosas —tomo las flores acercándose a darle un beso en los labios— la comida ya está lista

—Qué bueno porque tengo mucha hambre, por cierto te ves preciosa

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo... —dijo haciéndose a un lado— pasa, ve a la sala yo pondré las rosas en agua

—Claro gracias —rozo sus labios, para enseguida entrar a la casa— buenas tardes —murmuro al ver a Seiya bajo el árbol, a lo cual este solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Evito ver a Seiya mientras iba hacia la casa, ¿Por qué su corazón seguía doliendo cada pensaba en él, en ignorarlo?— Vamos la comida se enfría mi amor

Sonrió feliz al escucharla— Me gusta cómo suena eso amor por cierto hay una sorpresa más en las rosas espero te agrade

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió cerrando la puerta al entrar a la casa— ¿y de que se trata? —Dejo el pastel sobre la mesa y observo con atención las flores.

Había un sobre entre las rosas, sonrió sin perder detalle de su expresión.

Sonrió confundida tomando el sobre para luego colocar las flores sobre la mesa y poder abrirlo— No puede ser... —sonrió aún más— ¿boletos para el concierto de Yaten?, pensé que estaban agotados... gracias mi amor... —lo abrazo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Son tres boletos, digamos que tengo buenos contactos que me ayudaron a conseguirlos —la abrazo besándolo sus labios.

Sonrió abrazándolo, desde que había debutado Yaten ella se había vuelto su más ferviente admiradora, y ese que era su concierto de regreso a los escenarios ella no había podido conseguir algún boleto y que Andrew se acordara de eso le había agradado— Gracias mi amor

Entro al comedor observando a la pareja, en pleno beso ella parecía muy feliz sin saber la razón, pasó sin hacer el menor de los ruidos para ir a la cocina a comer ya que Luna lo había llamado.

—Pero, ¿por qué tres?, ¿quién más ira?

—Pensé en ti y dudo que tu niñero pueda siquiera conseguir algún boleto para entrar al concierto ya que por muy guardaespaldas si no tiene boleto no entrara, claro se sentara detrás de nosotros en la segunda fila

Alcanzo a escucharlo frunciendo el ceño, ¿hasta cuándo dejarían de humillarlo por no tener la misma condición social?— Es definitivo debemos apresurarnos a terminar con esto —entro en la cocina sentándose en comedor— ya estoy aquí Luna

—Siéntate muchacho, en seguida te sirvo, solo llevare la comida para los tortolitos... —sonrió al decir aquello— hacen tan bella pareja, seguramente cuando se casen será la boda del año

—Si seguramente será un evento social sumamente importante

—Ya lo creo que sí, pero yo lo único que quiero es que mis pequeñas sean felices, sé que mi pequeña Serena será inmensamente feliz a lado del joven Andrew, él la quiere mucho

—Se nota que se quieren —bajo su mirada jugando con sus manos— y que él puede darle la vida a la que ella está acostumbrada

—Sí, claro que lo haría, pero creo que eso es lo que menos le importaría a mi pequeña, ella solo desea ser feliz

Hizo una mueca— Cuando falta el dinero el amor es lo que menos importa

—No para ella, puede ser muy vanidosa y caprichosa, su hermana le daba todo lo que pedía, pero al final por las noches lo único que hacía era ir a refugiarse con la niña Haruka, cuando tienes dinero pero no tienes amor es como si no tuvieras nada

—Quizás por que ella no ha pasado hambre y necesidades pero me alegra que la persona que ella quiere pueda darle no solo su amor si no todas esas cosas a las que está acostumbrada y más

—Seiya... —se acercó a él— el dinero no da la felicidad, te aseguro que ellas darían todo lo que poseen por tener un día más con sus padres, un día te dije que mi Serena es especial caprichosa pero una buena niña, el no tener una figura de autoridad como lo eran sus padres les afecto a ambas

—No la da, pero no tenerlo tampoco asegura esa felicidad Luna, sin duda son muy singulares ambas y de alguna forma han sabido mantenerse a flote, aunque ella es demasiado caprichosa y nunca piense en las consecuencias de sus imprudencias

—Tal vez... —sonrió ligeramente— pero ese es parte de su encanto, no saber con qué te va a salir, y lo que hace es siempre con determinación, aunque a últimos días la noto triste

Desvió su mirada— Había estado peleada con su novio por hacer la fiesta de mi hija, ella no estuvo en el cumpleaños de él, algo que sin duda estoy más que agradecido con ella y no sé cómo pagárselo, yo también me siento mal

—Lo que hizo por tu hija me hizo darme cuenta de lo pequeña que es aun, de lo necesitada que esta de una familia, de encontrar su propio camino, me alegra que quiera ser chef, pero no sé si lo logre, hace días que no se para por la cocina más que para lo indispensable, lo que sea que haya tenido en días anteriores lo está perdiendo

—Entonces ser chef quizás no sea su vocación y tampoco creo que lo sea la administración es buena sí, pero no creo que sea eso lo que ella en verdad desea

—Tal vez... lo que mi pequeña Serena necesita es algo que la apasione y que le haga desear ver el mundo y creo que eso no sucederá

—No creo que le agrade del todo ver el mundo fuera de aquí, no todo es tan fácil a veces se sufre y uno debe sacrificar muchas cosas para obtener un mejor mañana, en mi caso es poco lo que puedo ver a mi familia y eso me duele, pero lo hago por que las amo

—Creo que ambos han sufrido, tu por carencias económicas pero haces todo por amor, ella tiene todo lo que pudiera desear, pero no el amor de una familia, su hermana la ama más que a nada en el mundo, pero solo se tienen ellas, y al final del día cuando necesitan consuelo solo se tienen la una a la otra, la vida a veces no es justa, pero se hace lo que se puede con ella, por favor Seiya, no juzgues a mi pequeña, trata de comprenderla, esa sería la mejor manera de pagar lo que hizo por tu hija

—No la juzgo Luna solo se lo que a ella le gusta y que sin duda Andrew es el chico perfecto para ella

—Sí, hacen una bella pareja y si se casan no será porque él le de todo lo que quiera, lo hará porque así lo desean ambos

Suspiro abriendo su libreta— Porque así lo deseen ambos, a veces me pregunto qué es la felicidad pero cuando veo a Hotaru sonreír me siento feliz

—Eso es Seiya, sonreír de la nada al ver a la persona que ha robado tu corazón

—Sí, aunque sea unos instantes... —tomo su pluma para retomar su escritura.

—Luna, ya podemos... —al entrar se detuvo al ver a Seiya en la cocina, ¿en qué momento había entrado?, y nuevamente escribiendo, lo cual le hizo tener curiosidad sonriendo sutilmente.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar su voz fijándola en ella.

Volteo a ver a la pequeña Serena, notando en sus labios una sonrisa, tal como la que tenía cuando hacia alguna travesura o algo la entusiasmaba, y no quitaba la mirada de Seiya, al instante volvió a mirar al joven notando como parecía haber algo en el ambiente— En seguida llevo la comida

—Ah... si... gracias... —dijo nerviosamente al escuchar la voz de Luna— provecho... —dirigió una última mirada hacia Seiya saliendo en seguida de la cocina.

—Provecho señorita... —murmuro sin despegar la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido, para enseguida volverla hacia el cuaderno.

Lo miró por un instante para luego comenzar a servir— El amor esta donde menos te lo imaginas Seiya y quizá el joven Andrew pueda ser la pareja perfecta para mi pequeña, pero la perfección nunca ha se ha llevado con la felicidad

—A veces creo que la felicidad no existe Luna, pero mi hija es quien me hace pensar que es así y solo deseo hacer lo posible por verla feliz, porque esa niña es toda mi vida, ojala su madre así lo hubiese visto en su momento todo sería tan diferente

—Pero él hubiera no existe Seiya —suspiró sutilmente— el destino juega de manera muy misteriosa, a veces no sabemos porque hacemos tal o cual cosa, o porque nos enamoramos de quien nos enamoramos, sufrimos, lloramos, pero aun así no nos arrepentimos de lo que sentimos, y quizá tu hija es tu recompensa por lo que sea que hayas pasado con esa mujer, pero no dudes de que la felicidad existe

—Lo sé, aunque a veces duele demasiado, tanto que no se puede resistir, pero hare lo que sea por ver a mi hija feliz

—Todos buscan la felicidad hijo, y a veces esta donde y con quien menos te lo imaginas, pero debes estar muy alerta, no se vaya a ir por la puerta... —dijo sonriéndole colocando un plato frente a él— esto lo hizo mi pequeña, provecho —tomo en seguida la charola con la comida para la pareja que esperaba en el comedor.

—Gracias Luna la espero para comer —sonrió ligeramente al ver el plato de comida no evitando tomar un poco disfrutando su sabor.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Sé bien que muchas y muchos desearían golpear a Seiya por ser tan tonto, y que debería ser muy fácil para ellos darse cuenta que se aman, pero hay muchos factores que complican esta relación, el estatus social, la cuestión de que Seiya entro por trabajo, eso complica su misión, tanto que no le ha prestado la atención debida, ahora bien, la diferencia de edades, la responsabilidad que tiene Seiya con Hotaru, y sobre todo que ambos tienen pareja, en el caso de Serena que no sabe bien a bien lo que quiere, después de todo no es más que una chiquilla berrinchuda y caprichosa, pero bueno siempre he dicho que no puede haber felicidad si no hay problemas antes si no de lo contrario ya no habría historia. Así que muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo en esta locura que hicimos por amor a los personajes y por amor a la escritura, quizá no somos tan buenas, pero se hace lo que se puede y tratamos de mejorar.

Ahora sí ya las dejo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, excelente domingo y excelente inicio de semana.

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

CUSTODIOS DE AMOR

Capítulo 16

Caminaba hacia el área de sistemas que se encontraba al final de ese pasillo del quinto piso, era un área donde a lo mucho había diez personas manejando todo el sistema operativo de la empresa, algo que era sumamente increíble y que sin duda llamaba siempre su atención y cada que podía escapaba para ver los nuevos desarrollos sistemáticos ya que era un área de la cual le gustaba saberlo siempre todo con lujo de detalles y si por ella fuera pasaría horas ahí.

—Buenos días... —dijo acercándose a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, que años atrás siempre le alegraba y ahora le era tan repugnante— Buenos días —murmuró sin voltear siguiendo su camino.

La observo fijamente, sabía que bajo las telas holgadas de su traje seguía conservando la figura que él había disfrutado— ¿Y tú preciosa hermana?

—Me temo que es algo que no le incumbe saber señor —apretó los dientes con fuerza conteniéndose se giró hacia él sonriendo de lado— ¿se le ofrece algo en que laboralmente pueda orientarlo?

—Mmm no, solo quería saludarla, se veía hermosa con ese traje ajustado a su figura

Frunció ligeramente el ceño— Si mi hermana es hermosa, pero temo que tiene novio, por lo que voy a suplicarle que no la moleste, lo que quiera tratar con ella puede hacerlo conmigo

— ¿Y crees que el que tenga novio me impedirá acercarme a ella? —Sonrió con arrogancia— ¿acaso no me conoces Haruka?, te aseguro que lo dejara en cuanto vea o disfrute de mi compañía

—Ella no es tan tonta como para caer bajo tus sucias garras, además no está sola yo voy protegerla

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Quieres apostar a que pronto estará en mi cama?

—No voy apostar... —presiono sus puños— no te atrevas a hacerle daño, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido hace años

—Jamás lastimaría a tan bella criatura, estoy pensando seriamente que es hora de que me establezca y tu hermana me gusta para tomarla por esposa

Frunció el ceño— Tú no eres su tipo, jamás va aceptarte, así que es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo... ahora si me disculpa señor Stevens tengo muchas cosas que hacer

—Claro no te interrumpo... —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar— espero que mi obsequio le agrade, dicen que no hay mejores amigos para las mujeres que los diamantes y en ella se verán estupendos

No soporto más lo tomo de la camisa azotándolo contra la pared— Te lo advierto de una vez por todas, tú le tocas un solo cabello a mi hermana y yo te juro que te mato

Sonrió divertido— No solo tocare su bello cabello, la tocare por completo, te lo puedo asegurar... —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas con fuerza.

—No te lo voy a permitir —levanto su rodilla golpeando con fuerza su parte intima.

Se dobló ante aquel golpe quejándose pero aun así sonrió— Ya te lo dije, hare a esa mujer mía... quieras o no

—Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, porque pienso defenderla con todo —respiraba molesta ante sus comentarios.

—Propuesta aceptada... —dijo aun doblado por el dolor, disfrutaba verla de esa forma— a esta hora debe estarle llegando mi obsequio

No dudo en propinarle una fuerte patada— Piensa bien lo que harás... por yo no voy a permitirlo —se inclinó hacia él— ya no te tengo miedo

Sonrió de lado— Eso lo veremos...

Le propino un fuerte puñetazo dejándole el ojo morado, para enseguida alejarse de él.

Al verla acercarse de inmediato abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, lucia molesta— ¿Todo bien?

—No...—Aun respiraba con molestia, aquella golpiza no había sido suficiente, y sin duda también estaba preocupada, tomo el teléfono para marcar a la casa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Terminaba de comer, cuando el teléfono sonó, Luna había ido atender la puerta y Serena estaba muy ocupada con su novio— Casa de los Tsukino buenas tardes

—Seiya... ¿dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó preocupada.

—Está en el comedor con su novio, ¿quiere que se la pase?

—No, está bien, ¿ha llegado algún paquete para ella?

—No, pero Luna fue atender la puerta —salió al jardín viendo a luna entrar con unas flores— acaba de llegar un arreglo floral

—Ese maldito... —murmuró con coraje.

— ¿Quien las envía? —Sin dudarlo se acercó a Luna indicándole que se detuviera— ¿quiere que haga algo con ellas?

—Sí, no dejes que las vea, ¿qué más va con las flores? —Preguntó caminando de un lado a otro oprimiendo sus puños.

Tomo una caja de las manos de Luna abriéndola— Un collar de diamantes

—Es un maldito, oculta ambas cosas, no dejes que las vea por nada

—Como ordene señorita, las dejare en mi habitación

—Gracias... —dijo finalizando la llamada.

— ¿Ya se las puedo llevar a mi pequeña? —preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

—No, no le diga nada de esto por favor —tomo las rosas y la caja— la Señorita Haruka ha ordenado que las oculte y que no las vea por nada del mundo

—Pero... ¿por qué? —Preguntó confundida— ¿de quién son?

—Se lo diré, pero por favor ayúdeme ¿sí?

—Está bien, iré a ver si no se les ofrece nada para que puedas ocultar las flores

—Gracias, si pregunta quien fue dígale que fue algún vendedor o lo que se le ocurra —sin dudarlo se alejó hasta la parte de atrás del jardín abriendo la ventana de su habitación ocultándolas ahí.

— ¿Ya te tienes que ir? —preguntó a su novio al terminar de comer.

—Si mi amor, pero vendré por ti mañana por la mañana

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —Entro al comedor sonriendo a la pareja aunque estaba un tanto consternada.

—Mmm el postre, Andrew ya se tiene que ir... —dijo tomando su mano con una sutil sonrisa— por cierto, ¿quién tocaba?, estoy esperando que me traigan unas utensilios que pedí para la cocina

—Ay era un vendedor señorita nada importante, enseguida traigo el postre permiso —se alejó a la cocina sin dejar de ver a su niña, la mirada que tenía para su novio no era la misma que había notado para el joven Seiya, y aun cuando se notaba contenta, había algo distinto.

—Solo el postre y ya... —dijo Serena sonriéndole sutil a su novio— ah por cierto Seiya deberá continuar llevándome

— ¿En verdad?, ¿entonces no poder tener ese placer?

Sonrió sutil— Mmm me temo que no, pero si podre estar contigo todo el día

—Bueno entonces te espero mañana a las nueve en la oficina —tomo su mano acariciándola.

—Está bien, supongo que quieres que quieres vaya muy formal

—Claro, porque eres la presentación inicial de mis proveedores, aunque te vistas como te vistas eres muy hermosa

Sonrió sonrojada— Gracias, pero me vestiré de acuerdo a tu trabajo, ya estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme

Sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios— Y el viernes por la noche iremos al concierto

—Supongo que poder alcanzar a venir a cambiarme ¿no?

—Claro te dejare salir quince minutos antes

— ¿Quince? —Preguntó sorprendida— pero me voy a tardar mucho arreglándome, en lo que llego y me baño y luego me maquillo, me peino... me temo que llegaremos tarde

—No creo que quieras llegar tarde al concierto siendo que es tu artista favorito

—Pero... ah está bien —dijo haciendo un puchero— me daré prisa, si tengo que irme maquillando en el camino no me digas nada

—Está bien no diré nada —sonrió un tanto divertido.

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola suavemente— Gracias por llevarme a ese concierto

Sonrió acercándose a ella para besarla— Por ti haría lo que fuera, te amo Serena y quiero hacerte feliz cada día

No dijo nada, aun no encontraba que decir ante sus palabras, solo se acercó besándolo suavemente tomándolo con cariño del rostro.

—Aquí... —se detuvo al ver a la pareja tan cariñosa— perdonen aquí está el postre

Se separó de Andrew— Gracias Luna... —sonrió sutilmente para comenzar a comer el postre.

Sonrió tomando la cuchara para comer un poco de ese rico pastel.

—Permiso... —dijo Luna volviendo hacia la cocina— a ver muchacho ahora si dime ¿por qué le ocultaste las flores?

—Son de alguien que la Señorita Haruka no desea se acerque a su hermana —tomo asiento tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Pero... son unas flores... —dijo aun preocupada.

—Es mejor evitar que la señorita Serena reciba cualquier obsequio que venga a nombre de Alan Stevens...

— ¿Alan Stevens? —Preguntó confundida— ¿y por qué molestaría ahora a mi pequeña?

Suspiro— Él es el nuevo socio de las empresas Tsukino Tenoh, y parece ser que se interesó en la señorita Serena, pero la señorita Haruka no desea que se acerque teme que le haga algún daño

—Pero... ¿por qué ese hombre se fijaría en ella?, pobre de mí señorita Haruka... tiene razón en estar preocupada, pero bueno la pequeña Serena no corre ningún peligro, ya que esta con el joven Andrew

— ¿Usted conoce a ese hombre Luna?

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo estuvo interesado también en la niña Haruka

— ¿Y la señorita Haruka lo rechazo y ahora se quiere vengar conquistando a la Señorita Serena?

—Mmm no estoy muy segura, pero a mí me daba la impresión de que si le correspondía mi niña Haruka, pero que cinismo de ese hombre ahora al querer conquistar a Serena

Se quedó bastante pensativo— Si es extraño y demasiado cínico, por favor Luna no deje que reciba un solo obsequio de ese hombre, es mejor mantenerla alejada cuanto más sea posible

—Está bien, bueno creo que es mejor que me ponga a terminar mis pendientes

—Claro Luna si necesita ayuda no dude en decírmelo, iré un rato a mi habitación, avíseme cualquier cosa que suceda ¿sí?

—Claro hijo, no te preocupes, ve a descansar, tal parece que mañana la niña Serena comenzara a trabajar con su novio

—Si me hace falta gracias y por favor cierre bien las puertas, no le abra absolutamente a nadie

—No te preocupes, ve a descansar... —dijo comenzando a hacer sus deberes.

Se retiró llevando consigo su cuaderno, para encerrarse un rato en su habitación quizás podría tomar una breve siesta, pero ante había algo que debía hacer, se acercó a esas flores tomando la nota, era algo que no le gustaba hacer pero no podía pasarlo por alto si significaba alguna pista.

"Espero acepte este obsequio como una disculpa por mi descortesía el día que la conocí, pero he decir en mi defensa que su belleza me dejo impresionado que yo solo quería seguir admirando su rostro, espero con ansia el día en volver a verla y deseo que sea este viernes en una íntima cena y que luzca para mi este collar... espero contar con su presencia, atentamente Alan Stevens"

Frunció el ceño aún más molesto, volviendo a dejar la nota en su lugar aunque ganas de romperla no le faltaron, sin duda Serena estaba rodeada de hombres que con la mano en la cintura podían darle todo lo que ella quisiera— Pues se quedara esperando porque no ira a esa cena

X-X

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer ese hombre por conseguir su cometido, aunque sabía que no se daría por vencido— Esto es solo el principio...

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Hizo una mueca, para salir de la oficina, necesitaba un poco de aire— Vamos a comer fuera

—Está bien, como ordene... —dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

Salió de la oficina volviéndose a topar con ese sujeto, al cual ignoro por completo pasando a un lado de él.

Darien camino detrás de Haruka ocultando una sonrisa al ver el ojos morado de Alan, al menos su querida jefa no se había quedado con las ganas de desquitarse y sin mencionar la extraña manera en que caminaba— ¿A dónde quiere ir?

—Quiero correr y una hamburguesa

—Perfecto, entonces iremos

—Sí que sea esta vez con doble carne y un helado de vainilla —murmuró notando que aquel sujeto se había detenido observándola.

—Sera como usted ordene —dijo volteando a ver a aquel hombre con seriedad— llamare para que tengan el auto listo

—Si gracias —se alejó sin decir más al respecto.

La observo sin perder detalle de su expresión, tras aquella fachada de hombre de negocios seguía siendo una mujer, de la cual claro que podría volverse a aprovechar, había encontrado su punto débil, y quizá al final terminara con ambas hermanas y eso lo haría sentirse completamente satisfecho de tenerlas doblegadas a ambas.

X-X

Estaba emocionada, ansiaba ver a su famoso cantante en el escenario, se había bañado tan rápido como pudo y como el cabello lo tenía húmedo había decidido dejarlo un tanto ondulado sujeto con un prendedor para poder lucir el escote de su blusa, que se sujetaba tan solo por unas cintillas amarradas al cuello dejando por completo la espalda al desnudo, había decidió usar un pantalón ajustado a su figura y unas zapatillas a juego con la blusa, unos pequeños pendientes y un dije con una "S" colgando del cuello, se colocó un poco de perfume y ya viendo que estaba completamente lista bajo esperando que su novio ya hubiese llegado aunque no había escuchado su auto pero ya era casi hora de marcharse.

Seiya ya tenía listo el auto, tan solo para salir, la había visto sumamente emocionada pero no sabía la razón, quizás tomaría algo antes de irse tenía bastante sed, entro a la casa topándose con ella, quedando prácticamente en shock, lucia sumamente hermosa y bastante sexi, estaba por decir algo, justo cuando el timbre sonó.

Desvió la mirada de él, pues extrañamente la mirada que él le había dedicado instantes antes le recordaba a aquellas que tenía para ella cuando la tocaba o cuando se entregaba a él y no ya no quería pensar en eso aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo porque la hiciera suya— Andrew... —sonrió en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Pero que hermosa mujer —sin dudarlo se acercó abrazarla y besar sus labios.

A lo que Seiya tan solo desvió su mirada de la pareja, ella ya no era suya, había dejado de serlo desde aquel día, y quizás moría por volver a tenerla pero no debía ser así, no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión, había muchas cosas en juego que no pondría en riesgo y una de esas cosas era su hija.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó al separarse de sus labios un tanto sonrojada— se hace tarde

—Por supuesto se hace tarde ¿traes los boletos?

—Claro —sonrió feliz— vamos... nos llevara Seiya para que dejes aquí tu auto, ¿está bien?

—Está bien vamos entonces —tomo su mano con suavidad, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de Seiya, ya que de vez en cuando les daba su espacio sin decir más de lo que le correspondía como protector de su hermosa novia.

Se adelantó abrirles la puerta de atrás para subir enseguida, conforme pasaba los días más se hacía a la idea de que ella era feliz con él, quizás después de todo no era tan mal chico, pues siempre la trataba con cariño, aunque eso no impedía que sintiera celos siempre que estaban juntos pero era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse.

—Estoy tan emocionada... —subió primero para acomodarse en el asiento.

—Me alegra mucho —subió detrás de ella cerrando la puerta— son asientos de primera fila bueno el tuyo y el mío el de Seiya es en la segunda fila detrás de ti

—No importa, son lugares excelentes... —dijo tomando su mano a la cual poco a poco se acostumbraba, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no es lo que quería.

Mantenía su mirada fija en el camino le habían dicho que los llevara al auditorio, evitaba en la menor medida posible mirarlos por el retrovisor, no tenía idea de quien se presentaría y tampoco lo tenía sin cuidado, su mente se encontraba en otro lado muy lejos de ese lugar, habían entrado al auditorio y por inercia había tomado el lugar que le indicaban.

—El escenario es maravilloso... —dijo Serena fascinada.

—Sí que lo es para presentarse en un lugar como este y llenarlo hasta el tope es porque debe ser un cantante magnifico... y más para que a ti te guste

Sonrió besando su mejilla— El mejor, gracias por traerme

Sonrió tomando su mano esperando que diera inicio— Aunque parece que a tu niñero no le interesa mucho este tipo de cosas

Volteo a ver a Seiya el cual parecía demasiado ausente, como había estado en todo el día, sonrió al volver la mirada a su novio— Quizá esto no le guste, nada le gusta

—Es posible, pero bueno es parte de su trabajo estar pendiente de ti, aunque si se ve demasiado ausente a comparación de otros días

—Sí, seguramente debe estar pensando en su hija... —dijo un tanto nostálgica, deseaba ver a la pequeña pero ahora ya no lo creía prudente— o en su novia

— ¿Tiene novia?, no lo sabía... sinceramente no parece

—No, pero seguramente la ama tanto como a su hija... —murmuró pensando en que ese era el motivo de porque todo había terminado tal como había empezado.

Sonrió abrazándola— Entonces soy afortunado amor

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sonriendo dejándose abrazar.

—Porque yo tengo el placer de ver a diario a la mujer que amo

Sonrió sutilmente cerrando los ojos— Solo porque trabajo contigo

—Quizás, por eso soy afortunado porque no deseo otra cosa que pasar tiempo a tu lado

Sonrió sutil alzando un poco el rostro— ¿De verdad?, ¿tanto me amas?

—Como no tienes idea —se acercó rozando sus labios, justo en el momento que el concierto daba inicio.

Los primeros acordes de la música la hicieron olvidarse por completo de lo que sentía por Andrew, de lo que sentía por Seiya, al menos durante esas horas no pensaría en su corazón, solo disfrutaría el concierto y admiraría al cantante que tanto ansiaba ver.

Conocía esa voz, lentamente subió su mirada hacia el escenario fijando su mirada en ese chico, haciendo una ligera mueca, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que se suscitaba en el escenario.

Se puso de pie aplaudiendo y gritando como todas las demás chicas que se encontraban ahí, lo veía ir y venir por el escenario entonando notas perfectas mientras bailaba, de pronto sintió como la mirada de su ídolo se dirigía hacia ella o al menos eso pensó.

Seiya de igual forma se puso de piel tanto como poder ver como para aplaudir orgulloso por lo que estaba presenciando.

Ella cantaba al mismo tiempo que su ídolo, no se había equivocado, Yaten volteaba a verla de tanto en tanto, definitivamente tendría que solicitar la dejaran verlo de cerca aunque fuera un instante.

Hizo una breve pausa tomando un poco de agua acercándose hacia la orilla del escenario quedando frente a Serena— Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por este gran recibimiento... sin duda es una noche llena de sorpresas

Serena sonrió emocionada, aplaudiendo al igual que el resto del público, verlo así era su sueño hecho realidad.

—Y me agrada ver que hay chicas muy hermosas, quizás al final del concierto alguna quiera tener una cita conmigo —guiño el ojo coqueto— pero bueno eso lo veremos al final

Seiya sonreía negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo.

¿Acaso eso era una invitación indirecta?, sonrió feliz pensando en que fuera un sí aunque sabía que era poco probable, pero haría el intento por conocerlo en persona.

—Pero bueno sin duda es una noche muy especial para mí y me alegra ver una cara conocida... algo que pensé que no pasaría, una gran persona, que definitivamente hubiera sido mucho más famoso que yo si hubiera seguido por este camino —dio un salto bajando del escenario— por esos viejos tiempos espero que no te niegues a cantar junto conmigo viejo amigo —acercándose hacia donde estaba Serena— ¿me da permiso Señorita? —murmuró en voz baja.

Había sonreído al ver que se acercaba hacia ella quedándose congelada de la emoción, viendo como pasaba de largo para saludar a alguien a sus espaldas, quedándose sorprendida de a quien le extendía la mano.

—Y veo que no has cambiado nada —murmuró acercándose a estrechar su mano con firmeza.

—Ahora soy peor... —dijo sonriéndole— pero anda no te hagas del rogar, cantemos una nada más... ¿verdad que quieren escucharlo cantar?

Las cámaras enfocaron al chico y el público comenzó a gritar— No me se ninguna de las que cantas actualmente... debo decirte que no he seguido tan de cerca tu carrera

Se acercó hasta hacerlo que se caminara hacia el escenario— Una del recuerdo... ¿o ya se te olvidaron?

Hizo una mueca siguiéndolo— Las recuerdo bien...

— ¿O tienes miedo de que tu voz no sea como la de antes? —Preguntó al micrófono— acapela ¿te parece?

—Quizás no sea la de antes... he perdido practica eso sin duda, pero está bien acapela

Tomo el micrófono— ¿Estás listo?, porque quizás a partir de hoy dejes de ser el favorito de muchas —sonrió con arrogancia y sin duda mucha felicidad de poder pisar el escenario como había anhelado hacerlo años atrás.

—Arrogante como siempre... —dijo sonriendo— una guitarra por favor... —al instante se acercaron entregándole lo que pedía— esto es sin duda una gran sorpresa para este publico maravilloso

Serena no podía salir de su asombro al ver a Seiya subir al escenario, ¿cómo era posible que su ídolo conociera a su guardaespaldas?

—Entonces ¿te parece que lo hagamos como en los viejos tiempos?

Enarco una ceja— Ah me parece una buena idea... —sonrió— otra guitarra por favor y me abren estos micrófonos por favor

Al momento llevaron otra guitarra para Seiya— Muchas gracias gran amigo

¿Amigo?, aquello sin duda sorprendió aún más a Serena que no dejaba de ver a su ídolo y a su guardaespaldas

— ¿Y que canción vamos a entonar? —al sentir la guitarra entre sus brazos sintió una onda invadir su ser, comenzando a tocar uno que otro acorde para ver que estuviera afinada.

— ¿Quieren escuchar una composición de mi amigo? —Preguntó al público recibiendo una afirmación al unísono— el público manda así que amigo, ¿qué te parece aquella canción que fue tu primera composición?

— ¿Esa que nos costó mucho trabajo lograr sacar?

—Esa misma, veamos si podemos ahora hacer una nueva versión —volvió la mirada hacia el público— con ustedes Seiya Kou... —aplaudió señalándolo para que iniciara a tocar.

Acomodo la guitarra comenzando a tocar los primeros acordes de esa canción.

Tu boca sabe el camino que da mi corazón,

Tus besos son veneno que me llevan casi a la muerte

Y todo... Sin Conocerte

Sonrió aún más al entonar esa canción en una tonada aún más rítmica que la que originalmente estaba planeada, sentía como la energía del escenario que tanto había anhelado lo envolvía haciéndolo uno solo, dejándose guiar por completo combinando su voz con la de su amigo.

Tus manos se conocen bien cada rincón de mi piel

Y tu sonrisa es el perfume que me enciende la vida

Y es una calle sin salida de mi amor

Sin Conocerte... me has embrujado de repente

Me has condenado eternamente

A sentir que te he amado desde siempre

Y todo sin conocerte...

Sonrió al escuchar su voz melódica, lo bien que lucía en el escenario, la forma que tenia de cantar, de tocar la guitarra, simplemente no podía despegar la mirada de Seiya, su guapo guardaespaldas.

Andrew observaba aquello con gran sorpresa, sin duda ese hombre se imponía ante el escenario, noto al público de pie, animándolos y aplaudiendo y otras tantas chicas gritando pero en su mayoría lo hacían hacia aquel que para él no era más que el niñero de su novia, la cual no era la excepción al estar más que maravillada ante ese espectáculo, pero había algo más en su mirada un brillo que nunca había visto ¿que era?

Cada segundo que respiro nace el aire de ti

Mis ojos se derriten todo el tiempo al verte venir

Eres dueña de mis sueños sin abrir

Sin Conocerte... me has embrujado de repente

Me has condenado eternamente

A sentir que te he amado desde siempre

Y todo Sin Conocerte...

Y es que tu voz es como un mantra...

Que atrae la guerra y la paz a mi alma

Oh noo oh nooo

Sin — Co—no—cer—te

Sin — Co—no—cer—te

Sin Conocerteeeeeeeeee

Yaten no podía estar más entusiasmado de cantar junto a su mejor amigo al cual le había perdido el rastro pero que ahora esperaba poder seguir en contacto con él.

Se acercó a su amigo bailando con la guitarra, disfrutándolo como nunca antes, hasta chocar sus espaldas recordando todas esas tardes de ensayo en el garaje, para de esa forma finalizar la canción.

Sin Conocerte... me has embrujado de repente

Me has condenado eternamente

A sentir que te he amado desde siempre

Sin Conocerte... me has embrujado de repente

Me has condenado eternamente

A sentir que te he amado desde siempre

Que te he amado desde siempre

Y todo Sin Conocerte...

Y todo Sin Conocerte

Aplaudió con fuerza, sonriendo al ver aquella mirada de satisfacción en Seiya, ese era su sueño, aquel del que nunca había querido hablar, y se sentía feliz por él.

Respiro agitado y sumamente feliz viendo a todo el público en especial a ella, recibiendo flores y cosas que quizás estaban reservadas solo para su mejor amigo— Yaten... ha sido una gran experiencia —murmuró solo para que él pudiera escucharlo.

Sonrió no tardando en abrazarlo— El sueño que teníamos, al menos hoy logre hacerlo realidad... —palmeo su espalda feliz.

Correspondió el abrazo— Gracias... —lo abrazo con fuerza— no espere que algo así llegara a suceder

—Espérame en el camerino... —dijo sonriendo al público.

— ¿Piensas privarme de terminar de ver tu espectáculo?, además no vengo solo... —sonreía al público haciendo una gran reverencia en agradecimiento por haberlo aceptado.

—Está bien, disfruta del concierto y nos vemos al finalizar, puedes llevar a tu acompañante... un fuerte aplauso para mi gran amigo Seiya Kou

—De acuerdo —murmuró con una gran sonrisa— muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haberme aceptado esta gran noche, por cierto ¿sabían que cuando Yaten era niño solía levantarle las faldas a las niñas? —Murmuró entregando la guitarra— bueno yo los dejo para que sigan disfrutando de este gran cantante en el que se ha convertido Yaten

El público aplaudió aún más— Cállate... —dijo fingiendo que lo golpearía— pues bien después de esta agradable sorpresa continuemos con el show... —en seguida la música de su siguiente canción comenzó a sonar para continuar.

Serena no despego la mirada de Seiya mientras este bajaba del escenario, varias chicas se habían acercado para pedirle tomarse una foto con él, no es que antes no lo admirara, solo que ahora era algo diferente, algo que lo hizo ver como el hombre que la seducía con una sola mirada.

Acepto tomarse la fotografía con aquellas chicas y a otras darles su autógrafo— Muchas gracia, pero por favor vuelvan a sus lugares o mi gran amigo me golpeara por quitarle la atención de sus admiradoras

—Vaya que llama mucho la atención —murmuró al ver que no solo su novia lo seguía con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose un tanto inquieto y molesto por como ella lo miraba—su novia debe ser feliz por tener un novio muy talentoso

—Si fue increíble —dijo sin dejar de ver a Seiya, él había robado toda su atención, ni siquiera Yaten le agradaba tanto en ese instante como su propio guardaespaldas.

Se sentó cruzado de brazos sin despertar la mirada de su novia— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué? —volvió la mirada hacia su novio desconcertada.

— ¿Seiya Kou te gusta? —murmuró de forma directa, al ver que él se acercaba para retomar su asiento.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba, había sido tan obvia, no solo le gustaba, estaba fascinada con él— No, no es eso, solo me sorprendió, eso es todo —se sentó junto a él tomando su rostro— ¿no estarás celoso verdad?

—Pues por la forma que tienes de mirarlo podría ponerme muy celosos —murmuró sin descartar aquella idea.

—Lo siento... —murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios— jamás me fijaría en él—dijo cerrando los ojos buscando sus labios, era la mentira más grande que había dicho pero eso era mejor a que supusiera lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Claro después de todo solo es tu niñero —murmuró entre sus labios besándola, Seiya los observaba aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, por lo que prefirió volver su mirada hacia su amigo, que bailaba y cantaba en el escenario.

No era su niñero, era el hombre que despertaba todos sus sentidos, se sintió terrible al haberle mentido a Andrew, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Seiya.

Andrew observo a Seiya a sus espaldas, muy atento al escenario, quizás solo había sido el momento, al menos él no la miraba de esa forma, por lo que en cierta forma se sintió aliviado, retomando su atención hacia el chico en el escenario.

Volvió a prestar su atención al escenario, o al menos eso quería, pero deseaba mirar a Seiya, tan solo esperaba que él la mirara al menos un poco, el concierto había perdido toda su magia en cuanto volvió a la realidad, él no era de ella y jamás lo seria y eso dolía.

Al finalizar el concierto se puso de pie y aplaudió como nunca, se sentía feliz, en ese momento no quería ni deseaba pensar en nada que no fuera festejar el triunfo de su amigo, se acercó un poco a ellos— Señorita, ¿me daría permiso unos momento para platicar con Yaten?

—Si... claro... —dijo mirándolo un segundo para luego evadir su mirada— Andrew vamos al auto

—No tardare, aunque si quiere pueden acompañarme, quizás le agrade saludarlo ya que note que le gusta mucho

—Claro vamos, es tu cantante favorido —tomo su mano para ponerse de pie— es una oportunidad única —murmuró siguiendo a Seiya.

Se dejó llevar por Andrew, lo que más quería en ese instante era estar encerrada en su habitación y no mirar ni a Seiya al que deseaba con toda el alma y Andrew el novio al que debía amar con todo el corazón.

Asintió mientras eran conducidos por los de seguridad hacia el camerino de su amigo, al llegar ahí Serena y Andrew tomaron asiento en el cómodo sofá mientras él se mantuvo de pie apoyando en la pared esperando a que este volviera.

En cuanto entro y vio a su amigo se acercó a saludarlo— Amigo, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— no has cambiado mucho

—Tu tampoco... —dijo palmeando su espalda— nunca te había visto en uno de mis conciertos, ¿a qué debo el milagro?

—Bueno digamos que estoy en servicio, permíteme presentarte a la Señorita Serena Tsukino y su novio Andrew... ella es admiradora tuya

—Hola mucho gusto... —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Mucho gusto señorita —se acercó tomando su mano— es usted muy hermosa, dígame ¿cómo la trata el gruñón de mi amigo?

Sonrió sutil— Gracias, es bueno en su trabajo —dijo evitando ver a Seiya— fue una sorpresa que se conocieran

—Si seguramente le da pena mencionar que fuimos compañeros de travesuras y dime Seiya ¿cómo está el cascarrabias de tu primo?, ¿gustan algo de beber?

—Estamos bien gracias... —dijo Serena sintiéndose incluso incomoda con esa situación.

—Darien está bien estamos trabajando juntos, con gusto le daré tus saludos más tarde, ¿qué harás la próxima semana?, podríamos ir a tomar un buen trago como en los viejos tiempos y quizás puedas conocer a mi hija

—Claro me encantara verla, ¿y cómo está tu esposa?

Hizo una mueca— Mejor no hablemos de ella, te presentare a mi novia, quizás esta vez sí puedas asistir a mi boda...

—Entiendo —murmuró mirándolo— y claro que me encantaría convivir contigo y tu pequeña, y por supuesto la futura señora Kou

—Entonces te parece el próximo viernes te invito a cenar a mi casa, a mi madre le dará mucho gusto verte

—Perfecto, hare un espacio en la agenda e iré a cenar contigo

El solo hecho de que mencionara a Amy como su futura esposa la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda y molesta— ¿Nos vamos?, estoy muy cansada o quizá prefieras quedarte, Andrew me llevara a casa

Andrew no perdió detalle de la expresión de su novia, sintiendo la tensión.

—Si está bien señorita —suspiro, habría deseado quedarse un poco más tenía mucho que platicar con su amigo, pero no debía olvidar que estaba en servicio— nos vemos entonces la próxima semana, anota mi número de teléfono

—No te preocupes ¿sigues viviendo donde mismo? —Preguntó Yaten un tanto extrañado de ver a la señorita que parecía molesta.

—Te esperamos afuera —se puso de pie tomando la mano de su novio para salir.

—No, nos mudamos, tuve que vender la casa

—Que mal, esa casa me gustaba mucho, bueno a ver pásame tus datos... —se acercó a buscar con que anotar.

—"Claro si fuera la novia y futura esposa notarían mi presencia" —pensó con molestia acercándose a la puerta— un placer conocerte Yaten... hasta luego... —y sin esperar respuesta salió del camerino, necesitaba aire y alejarse de él.

—No tardare señorita —murmuró tomando la hoja para anotarle sus datos y la dirección donde ahora Vivian— estamos rentando no es una casa muy grande pero es perfecta para mi madre y para Hotaru

—Iré con gusto, oye, que grosera es esa señorita... ¿cómo la aguantas?

—Te acostumbras después de un tiempo —se encogió de hombros— aunque en realidad no siempre es así, si es muy caprichosa, pero bueno que te puedo decir yo que soy su niñero como ahora me dice su novio aunque quizás le daba una ya que fue quien compro mi boleto para este concierto

—Ya veo, pues es muy hermosa, pero con ese carácter cae mal... en fin, pobre de ti

Sonrió de lado— Claro como la mayoría de esas jovencitas viven enamoradas de ti y sin duda ella no era la excepción estaba muy emocionada cuando su novio le dio los boletos

—Mmm interesante, quizá se comportó porque su novio estaba aquí, pásame su teléfono, la llamare para invitarla a salir y pasar una agradable velada juntos

—Si ahorita voy a darte su número corriendo —sonrió un tanto divertido— mejor me voy antes de que se le ocurra dejarme y decida hacer alguna loquera, nos vemos el viernes

—Oye no, pero en serio tendrá un carácter horrendo, pero nunca desprecio a una fan

—Pues a esta si tendrás que hacerlo ya hay demasiados buitres rondándola y no voy a dejar que tú seas uno mas

Enarco una ceja— ¿Buitres?, vaya te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, ¿tú no serás uno de esos buitres verdad?

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea un buitre si solo soy su guardaespaldas?

—¿Y qué?, ¿a poco no has notado lo bella que es?, serias un tonto o de plano eres muy fiel, en fin si tengo la oportunidad la aprovechare, ahora ve antes de que te deje y tenga que llevarte yo

—Sí, es una mujer muy hermosa —suspiro— nos vemos la próxima semana cuídate, y gracias por lo de hoy te debo una

—No tienes nada que agradecer, espero una deliciosa cena... —se acercó abrazándolo— me dio gusto volver a verte

—Y a mi gran amigo —palmeo su espalda— sin duda será una cena exquisita nos vemos —se separó para salir del lugar aun sonriendo.

—Nos vemos —dijo sonriendo.

—Vámonos —murmuró Serena con seriedad al verlo salir tomando la mano de Andrew.

—Muchas gracias señorita podemos irnos

—Claro vamos aunque creí que le pedirías su autógrafo o algo similar

—No, me siento muy cansada, además quizá cuando quiera puedo pedirle a Seiya que me consiga un autógrafo, ¿no es así? —dijo con molestia.

—Claro señorita —camino detrás de ellos llevando las manos a su nuca.

Suspiró profundamente, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesta y con ganas de golpearlo?

Ya no dijo nada, mantenía la vista fija en su novia y en su guardaespaldas, que extraña sensación sentía en ese instante, ella estaba sumamente molesta, y él no le prestaba demasiada atención o al menos eso parecía, aunque quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

X-X

Al entrar al lugar dio el nombre de su hermana siendo guiada hacia una sala privada donde parecía seria aquella dichosa cena, llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico, donde además de las rosas que le había enviado llevaba también diversos obsequios costosos que le había estado enviando a su hermana y que por fortuna gracias a que estaba trabajando no se había dado cuenta de ellos— Espere aquí —murmuró a Darien mientras entraba en la pequeña sala— buenas noches —se acercó a paso firme hacia la mesa donde él estaba.

La miró fijamente sonriendo con ironía— ¿Vienes en lugar de tu preciosa hermana?

—Sí, espero no le moleste pero prefirió ir al concierto de su cantante favorito que pasar una aburrida cena

—Es que no sabía lo que vendría después de la cena, bueno es de comprenderse aún es una jovencita, tendré paciencia con ella

—Mejor no se haga ilusiones —coloco la bolsa sobre la mesa— no necesita todas estas cosas ni de su compañía

Miró la bolsa luego mirándola a ella— ¿Estas celosa por qué ahora ella tiene mi atención?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —mantuvo la mirada fija en el seria y amenazadora.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué? —Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Frunció el ceño— Solo vine a decirte que dejes en paz a mi hermana

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—Atente a las consecuencias... —se alejó un par de pasos.

Sonrió con arrogancia— Tu hermana me gusta, y no descansare hasta que sea mía, se ve muy tierna y disfrutaría ser yo quien le ayude a crecer

Sonrió de lado— Temo decirte que alguien más ya tuvo ese placer y es su novio así que no te hagas ilusiones, si piensas que obtendrás su pureza, ahora me voy ya que solo vine a devolverte esas cosa y casi lo olvidaba —saco una caja más de su bolsillo— tampoco necesito esto —lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Sonrió mirando aquella caja— Aun lo conservabas, que dulce, pero bueno esa si es una baratija —tomo la caja arrojándola lejos— vamos Haruka de verdad crees que es lo único que me interesaría de tu pequeña y tierna hermana... —hizo un sutil chasquido— no me importa ser el primero, me importa tenerla en mi cama tal como te tuve a ti —sonrió divertido al ver su semblante— tener a las hermanas para mi será un gran placer

—No lo conseguirás —presiono su puño— debe bastarte con lo que me hiciste a mí, déjala tranquila yo me voy asegurar de que no sea así, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Se encogió de hombros— Sera una pena que mi futura esposa llore la muerte de su hermana mayor, pero ni modo así es la vida

—Eres un maldito no conseguirás lo que te propones, dime de una vez por todas ¿por qué demonios volviste?

Rio divertido— ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para decirte a que he vuelto?, pensé que eras más inteligente Haruka no sé qué diablos te vi

—Quizás por eso lo eres por haberte fijado en mí, por haberte aprovechado de una niña tonta e ingenua, que estaba demasiado vulnerable —tomo una copa arrojándosela sumamente molesta— o quizás yo haya sido la estúpida por confiar en ti, por haberte entregado lo más valioso que tenía —presionaba aún más sus puños con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en las palmas.

Había esquivado la copa que había terminado rota contra la pared— Y debo decir que fuiste una pésima amante

Sonrió de lado— ¿Por qué no te largas?, dime ¿cuánto quieres para dejarnos en paz?

—Ya te lo dije... tu hermana

Se incorporó— Ten cuidado porque puedo acusarte de acoso sexual y podrías parar en la cárcel sin más remedio y no creo que eso te agrade, eso si es que sobrevives a lo que te hare yo si te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi hermana

— ¿Y si fuera ella quien se entregara a mí?, por propia voluntad, eso no sería acoso, no es menor de edad ya es una mujer

Sonrió confiada— No eres su tipo, dudo que se fije en alguien tan asqueroso como tú —escupió hacia sus pies— y mucho menos que se entregue por voluntad propia

—Ya lo veremos, ahora si ya terminaste retírate, a menos claro que quieras cenar conmigo y ocupar el lugar de tu hermana

—Con tal de que te alejes de ella hare lo que sea necesario —camino hacia la puerta— por cierto, ya cambia tu estrategia recuerdo que me trajiste a este mismo lugar

Sonrió quizá no había obtenido lo que buscaba en ese instante, pero el solo hecho de saber cómo poder tener en sus manos a la salvaje Haruka le complació— Gracias por la sugerencia ahora vete

Ya no dijo nada, abrió la puerta saliendo de ese lugar, había contenido parte de su coraje y enojo, una vez más volvía a humillarla, pero no le demostraría que sus palabras la habían afectado, camino por delante de Darien sin decir nada, tan solo esperaba que no obtuviera éxito con lo que ese hombre se proponía.

Camino detrás de ella sin decir nada, había escuchado suficiente, ahora entendía porque odiaba a ese hombre, porque se comportaba de esa forma delante de él.

Al llegar a la camioneta se detuvo, había presionado aún más sus puños, había sido inevitable no recordar esa ilusión, y lo que había llegado a sentir por ese hombre, seco disimuladamente una lagrima— Vamos a casa

La abrazo por la espalda no soportando verla de esa forma— Eres de admirar Haruka... me enorgullece proteger a alguien como tu

Levanto su mirada sorprendida— Escuchaste…

—Lamento haber escuchado, pero no me arrepiento, ahora con más razón te apoyare, te protegeré Haruka

—No dejare que le haga daño —murmuró sin volverse hacia él, se sentía extraña al ser abrazada por él, una sensación que había anhelado años atrás— aunque me cueste la vida, ese hombre no se saldrá con la suya

—Y yo te ayudare Haruka, cuentas conmigo, te juró que ese hombre no te tocara nunca ni a tu hermana

—A mí ya no puede hacerme nada ya destruyo lo que había en mí, no quiero que lo haga con Serena

Hizo que volteara— Haruka, tal vez te haya arrebatado tu pureza, pero no la maravillosa mujer que eres, no le des el gusto de destruirte demuéstrale de que estas hecha

—No me vera derrotada, no le daré ese gusto esto es lo que quedo de esa niña ingenua de la que el solo se burló, porque no soy una mujer solamente, soy Haruka Tsukino

—Claro que eres una mujer Haruka, y muy bella —dijo acariciando su mejilla— y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

Desvió su mirada— No digas tonterías, ni siquiera tú te fijarías en mi... —se aparto de él— no soy bella ni femenina, esto es lo que soy simplemente, no tienes que decir las cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, ya estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me miren con repudio

—Eres tú la que se repudia... —dijo bajando los brazos— mientras tú no te ames como eres, con los errores que hayas cometido, con los aciertos no podrás encontrar a nadie que te amé

—El amor es algo que dejo de interesarme hace mucho tiempo, ese hombre se llevó consigo mis ilusiones y mis deseos de mujer —abrió la camioneta subiendo— no me importa cómo me miren o lo que piensen los demás de mi

—Perfecto entonces serás muy feliz así... —dijo cerrando la puerta, sintiéndose molesto, pero ya no le diría nada, ella era demasiado testaruda y él no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, además estando tan exaltada nada bueno saldría y debía recordar cuál era su lugar, solo el de su guardaespaldas, al subir la camioneta la puso en marcha ya sin decir nada.

Se recargo en el respaldo recordando esos días, todo el dolor que había sentido, hasta el momento en que se convirtió en lo que ahora era ni hombre ni mujer tan solo Haruka quien se había impuesto a toda esa bola de empresarios presumidos que creían que por ser mujer podían verle la cara cuando se les antojara, no eso no volvería a pasar, tenía que enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser a la mujer que amenazaba con renacer, al sentirse vulnerable y herida, su mirada volvía a ser fría y poco expresiva, tenía prioridades que atender y no dejaría que lo que dijera ese hombre la afectara como esa noche había sucedido, cuidaría de su hermana y se aseguraría que nada le pasara, esa era su mayor prioridad tal como lo había sido años atrás, respiro profundamente abrió su mano notando sus palmas un tanto enrojecidas, volviéndolas a cerrar en el instante.

X-X

Tan solo se había quitado las zapatillas dejándolas al pie de la escalera ya que aun iría a la cocina por algo de comer, sentirse tan molesta le producía hambre y un buen sándwich a esas horas le caería muy bien, la luz estaba encendida por lo que supuso que Luna aun estaría despierta, camino hacia la cocina quedándose al pie de la puerta al escuchar la voz de Seiya que parecía hablar con alguien y aunque era de mala educación escuchar lo hizo sin razón aparente.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la próxima semana puedas ir a cenar a la casa?, en verdad fue sensacional poder pisar el escenario junto a Yaten, me habría gustado platicar un poco más con él

Está— bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, pediré permiso en el hospital, me hubiera encantado poder verte y escucharte

—Y a mí que estuvieras ahí Amy, perdóname por lo de ayer yo

—Seiya... no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?, ambos estábamos cansados, no niego que te extrañaba pero... no tienes por qué presionarte ¿sí?

—Te compensare lo prometo, yo también te extraño mucho, y quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado

—Con que me cantes una canción solo a mi ¿sí?

Sonrió ampliamente— Claro que lo hare, quizás en la cena podamos volver a cantar juntos, porque nada me daría más gusto que mi familia pudiera verme y escucharme quizás no es lo mismo pero quiero hacerlo, tú también eres parte de mi familia

—Gracias mi amor... ahora ve a descansar, te hace falta

—Si la verdad es que fue un día lleno de emociones, descansa, te marco mañana ¿sí?

—Claro, descansa, te quiero Seiya

—Y to a ti Amy te quiero, eres alguien importante en mi vida

—Hasta mañana, descansa

—Hasta mañana —le mando un beso antes de colgar.

Había escuchado todo, sintiéndose aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba, ella era alguien importante en su vida, ¿entonces que era ella?, ¿por qué sentía que esas palabras le calaban en el corazón?, entro a la cocina con decisión directamente hacia él colocándose frente a frente mirándolo fijamente.

Levanto la mirada observándola, un tanto sorprendido de verla ahí de pronto parada junto a él— Luna ya se fue a dormir... dejo aun café caliente por si gusta —se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

No dijo nada tan solo se colgó de su cuello besándolo como tanto había deseado hacerlo desde hacía muchos días.

Tenía ese efecto de siempre tomarlo por sorpresa tardando unos instantes en corresponder a sus labios, que sin duda extrañaba mucho, porque eran su adicción, su droga.

Lo abrazo hacia ella, se sintió plena al sentirse correspondida, se alzó de puntillas para poder besarlo mejor, invadir su boca, llenarse de su sabor, de su calor y de su aroma que tanto extrañaba.

Rodeo su cintura abrazándola, besándola con la misma intensidad disfrutando de ese momento.

Suspiró al sentir sus cálidas manos en su cintura, habían sido días sin poder sentirlo, lo notaba él también la deseaba tanto como ella a él, y necesitaba que él lo supiera, fue ella quien lo acorralo contra la pared, no deseaba que pensara, solo que disfrutara el instante.

Abrió sus ojos un instante, tampoco deseaba pensar, por lo que intensifico aún más sus besos, no quería que ese solo instante terminara, la extrañaba.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto dejo que él la acariciara, la sintiera de nueva cuenta en sus brazos, por breves segundos se sintió con vida de nueva cuenta, con la pasión recorrerle las venas, Seiya era el hombre perfecto, el que le inyectaba adrenalina a su vida, su droga, su todo.

Sentía su piel al descubierto, por esa sensual blusa, le gustaba, lo enloquecía, teniendo que separarse muy a su pesar al escuchar la camioneta llegar— Su hermana ha llegado

Se separó de él acariciando sus labios— Aun eres mío... —murmuró alejándose rápidamente de él, sonreía no por burla si no por sentir que él la necesitaba de la misma forma, ella era de él y él de ella eso era más que claro.

No dijo nada tan solo acaricio sus labios, cerrando los ojos, aquello estaba mal pero ella era solamente de él y él le pertenecía, quizás eso era lo único que debiera importante, pero sabía que no era así, volvió a la mesa para terminarse su café aun pensando en ella.

Cuando salió de la cocina aun sonreía sutil, había sentido de nueva cuenta sus labios y había comprobado que ella aun le incitaba a mucho más que un beso, pese a todo ambos se pertenecían, porque nadie la besaba como él y ella... bueno esperaba que con ese beso recordara lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él.

Haru entro en la casa, aun sintiéndose molesta, por lo que había ocurrido, por más que no quería pensar en eso miles de recuerdos invadían su mente haciéndola llenarse de mayor coraje aun y en menor proporción tristeza— "Yo te amaba" —pensó para sí misma al ver a su hermana subiendo las escaleras— hola… ¿cómo te fue en el concierto?, veo que muy bien puesto que sonríes con demasiada ilusión

—Haru... —sonrió al verla corriendo a abrazarla— fue un gran concierto y si estoy muy contenta, ¿dónde estabas?

—Digamos que fui a una cena un tanto desagradable —murmuró correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Ya veo... ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

—Si no te molesta esta noche quisiera estar sola —se separó un poco de ella— estoy muy cansada

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó tocando su frente.

—Sí, no te preocupes... estaré bien —murmuró para caminar hacia las escaleras— descansa

—Otra vez vas a ocultarme las cosas como si fuera una niña... —dijo observándola subir las escaleras— sigues creyendo que no me daré cuenta que algo te pasa

Se detuvo, sin decir nada ella tenía razón ya no era una niña— Solo no quiero hablar de eso —respiro profundamente.

—Tal como lo hiciste hace años

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —se giró hacia ella para verla, conteniéndose, lo último que necesitaba era que su hermana la cuestionara de esa forma.

—No quiero saber Haruka, quiero que me tengas confianza, que dejes de tratarme como una niña que no entiende, ¿crees que no me di cuenta que te sentiste satisfecha cuando te dije que trabajaría con Andrew?

— ¿No era eso lo que deseabas trabajar con tu novio?

—No, yo quería estar con mi hermana, ayudarte a ti y parecía que a ti te gustaba que fuera y de pronto no te importo que me fuera

—Si lo hice fue por tu bien, por protegerte, ¿por qué nada de lo que hago te parece bien? —levanto la voz ms que molesta, para irse directamente a su recamara y encerrarse.

— ¿Por protegerme de quién? —la siguió abriendo la puerta— ¿por qué ninguno piensa que me puedo proteger sola?, Haruka soy una mujer, se cuidarme

Se había arrojado a su cama, no quería llorar, pero aquello ya era inevitable los reclamos de su hermana la habían hecho estallar— ¿Y por qué demonios no piensas que lo hago para cuidarte para que no te pase nada?, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser la villana del cuento?

—Es que no te entiendo Haruka... dime, ¿de qué me proteges?

—De un hombre que solo quiere llevarte a la cama ¿ya contenta?

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta— pero... ¿quién?

Cubrió su cabeza, no quería decir su nombre— Alguien de la oficina... quiere hacerte daño, no es un buen hombre, y sé que no descansara hasta conseguir que te entregues a él

— ¿Y tú crees que yo soy tan tonta como para hacerlo?, no quiero que ningún hombre me toque más que... —en su molestia había estado a punto de decir el nombre de Seiya— Andrew...

— ¿Y tú crees que ese hombre se va detener solo porque tú digas no? —Se incorporó observándola— solo lo hago por tu bien, pero parece que no lo entiendes, déjame sola Serena

—Haruka... necesito que me digas quien es, solo así sabré protegerme, si me encierras en una burbuja jamás sabré quienes son de fiar y quién no...

—Está bien te lo diré, el señor Stevens

—Ese hombre... —murmuró suspirando sutil— entiendo... pero Haruka, no he vuelto a ver a ese hombre

—Se supone que hoy lo verías, no lo tomes a la ligera Serena, no es alguien de fiar y es muy peligroso

— ¿Como que hoy lo iba a ver? —preguntó confundida.

—Te cito a una cena muy íntima y no ha dejado de enviarte obsequios costosos

—Pero... ¿cuáles?, Haruka, yo no he recibido nada, te lo juro... —dijo preocupada de que pensara que sí.

—Ya lo sé, todo se lo devolví hoy

—Pero... Haruka, tu... ¿prohibiste que me los entregaran?

—Si yo lo hice, pedí que no te dijeran nada porque una no quería que te diera curiosidad y fueras a esa cena y dos no quería preocuparte

— ¿Curiosidad? —Preguntó molesta— Haruka... ¿qué piensas que iba a ir a entregarme a él solo por esos obsequios?

Frunció el ceño molesta— Ya sabes de quien debes cuidarte ahora déjame sola —se cubrió con las cobijas buscando detener sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo Haruka?, ¿por qué nunca me dices las cosas?, me duele verte así y que no hay nada que pueda hacer

Se descubrió observándola— Lo siento...

—Quiero que seas mi hermana, sé que siempre me has protegido, pero no eres mi madre ni mi padre, se mi hermana, discute conmigo

—Siempre discutimos —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa— acabamos de hacerlo

—Haru... —se acercó lentamente a ella— ¿por qué nunca me cuentas nada?, yo siempre te cuento todo

—Porque nunca tengo nada especial que contarte, mi vida solo se enfoca dentro de la empresa y esa bola de empresarios que creen que tienen al mundo en sus manos

—Siento a veces que no te conozco... dejaste de ser mi hermanita para ser la empresaria, extraño a mi hermanita, la que era mi modelo a seguir

—Yo... —bajo la mirada— hace tiempo que perdí ese toque, tan solo quería cuidar de ti como nuestros padres lo habrían hecho si aún vivieran...

—Pero yo solo quería que fueras mi hermana, eso es algo que no has entendido, te quiero Haru, pero no quiero que me trates como si fuera de cristal, trátame como una persona... no como a una niña...

—Lo siento —murmuró desviando su mirada— siento no haber sabido cómo tratarte y como cuidar de ti, siento si no fue el mejor de los métodos pero no tuve otra opción

Se acercó abrazándola— Haru... por favor, vuelve a ser mi hermana, extraño esos días de travesuras juntas

Correspondió el abrazo— No te prometo mucho pero tratare de hacerlo

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Haru? —Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— ¿qué te hizo cambiar así?

—Irónicamente... un hombre eso fue lo que me paso

— ¿Por él cambiaste? —preguntó sorprendida.

Desvió su mirada— Destrozo todo lo que era y no me mires así, cometí un error al enamorarme perdidamente de ese hombre

— ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? —Preguntó quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—Hizo que me enamorara aún más con detalles y hermosas palabras, creí en él, incluso dijo que se casaría conmigo, me entregue a él, le entregue todo de mi... —un par de lágrimas asomaron de nuevo sus mejillas— y al final solo se burló, y me abandono se fue de mi vida, diciendo que era poca cosa para, que una mujer como yo jamás podría dominar las empresas y que sin duda me hundiría con ellas

—Haru... —murmuró con tristeza— ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Eras solo una niña que aun lloraba la muerte de nuestros padres... —seco sus lágrimas— y por ti, fue que luche contra todo, porque eres lo único que tengo, lo único que ahora amenazan con dañar

—Pero Haru... yo... lo siento, no sabía todo lo que habías pasado, ¿por eso dejaste de ser... femenina?

—Sí, tenía todo encima, la empresa llena de deudas con posibilidades de perder la casa, los empresarios que estaban en contra que una chiquilla como yo tomara las riendas del negocio y mi único salvavidas resulto ser el peor error de mi vida... me convertí en uno de ellos, para poder luchar, y salir adelante...

—Lo siento Haru... —murmuró abrazándola sintiendo un dolor terrible al escuchar a su hermana— fui muy egoísta, caprichosa, no sabía todo lo que pasaste... perdóname...

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —la abrazo llorando un poco más ya no por ese hombre ahora lo hacía por su hermana que estaba junto a ella—con que estés bien, para mi es suficiente, recuerda que cuando éramos niñas te prometí que siempre iba a protegerte

—Es que... si tan solo me hubiera interesado un poco más en tu cambio, en saber lo que te orillo a volverte así... —dijo sollozando— lo siento, he sido demasiado egoísta contigo, siempre quejándome de cómo me cuidabas y solo era que no querías que sufriera lo que tu pasaste

—No quería que perdieras lo más valioso Serena, yo deje de creer en el amor yo todas esas cosas, pero eso no significa que tú también debas hacerlo

—Pero Haru, tú también puedes ser feliz, eres maravillosa hermanita

—Ningún hombre se fijaría en mi —sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla— ya no soy como era antes, seré feliz si tú lo eres

—Eres bella Haruka, por favor, date la oportunidad de ser feliz, yo solo podría disfrutar de mi felicidad si tú también lo eres, ya no quiero ser egoísta, no contigo hermanita

—Serena… —acaricio su mejilla— ya no estoy dispuesta a cambiar por ningún hombre... ni a volver a ser mujer, déjame ser como soy y seguir velando por mi hermanita...

— ¿Y cómo quieres que sea feliz viendo a mi hermana en estas condiciones?

—No volverán a lastimarme, te prometo que estaré bien... —respiro profundamente.

—Haru... —murmuró abrazándola— por favor, se feliz

—Lo seré... a mi manera pero lo seré, sabes quizás en unos días salga de viaje... quizás nuestra empresa entre en el ramo automovilístico

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó tratando de sonreírle— ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

—Quizás un par de semanas, lo que duren las negociaciones y acuerdos

— ¿Y mientras que hare yo sola en casa? —Preguntó haciendo que ambas se recostaran en la cama.

—Ser una buena chica y trabajar duro en esa prueba de cocina para que cuando vuelva me recibas con una agradable comida

—Lo hare Haru, ¿crees que soy realmente una chiquilla caprichosa?

—Mmm posiblemente pero en todo caso es mi culpa por consentirte tanto —murmuró haciéndole cosquillas.

—No cosquillas no... —murmuró tratando de detenerla.

—Claro que si, ríe y nunca dejes de hacerlo porque esa es mi felicidad

—Haru... —dijo tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

Sonrió recostándose, cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró al dejar de sentir las cosquillas— Haru, ¿crees que nuestros padres estén orgullosos de nosotras?

—Yo espero que sí, la verdad los extraño

—Y yo... —murmuró abrazándose a su hermana— ojala estuvieran aquí

—Sí, nos hacen tanta falta —jalo la cobija para cobijarse ambas.

—Sabes... hoy Seiya me sorprendió, conoce a Yaten y cantaron juntos

— ¿En verdad?, eso sí que es nuevo... pero ¿cómo lo conoce o por que cantaron juntos?

—No entendí muy bien, pero creo que son amigos y Seiya canta muy bien, hubiera sido un gran cantante

—Si algo he aprendido hay cosas que no siempre se pueden hacer y a veces no hay más opciones que una sola, quizás algo similar debió pasarle para no ser cantante si dices que es muy bueno, me gustaría escucharlo

—La verdad me sorprendió... fue... perfecto —murmuró.

—Quien te escuchara diría que quedaste prendada de él hermanita

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró abriendo los ojos sorprendida— no… no, para nada... ¿o por qué lo dices?

—Por el brillo que hay en tus ojos, por eso lo digo

— ¿Cual brillo?, Seiya solo es mi guardaespaldas... además tiene novia y una hija y quizá pronto se case... —dijo sutil volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Claro pero eso no te impide sentirse admirada por el talento que viste hoy, digo te gusta Yaten y no te vas a casar con él ni nada parecido

—Ah claro... si Yaten me gusta... sabes, creo que Andrew es el indicado para mi

—Dime ¿por qué?, ¿qué te gusta de él?

—Me gusta... —murmuró pensativa cerrando los ojos— su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma que tiene de mirarme cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo lo noto... el sonido de su voz, la forma en que me abraza... él es perfecto...

Sonrió— Me recuerdas a mí, a cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada —sonrió con nostalgia— me siento feliz por ti hermanita

—Sí, pero... ¿yo seré perfecta para él? —Murmuró con tristeza— quizá quiera a alguien más maduro, que sepa qué hacer con su vida, una mujer que pueda darle un hogar

—Pero si está contigo y que yo sepa él es tan maduro como tú, ¿por qué tienes tantas dudas Serena?

—Porque... —negó sonriendo sutil— no me hagas caso, quizá tengo un poco de miedo de sentir esto que siento

—Es mejor que tengas tus precauciones —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, pero... cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar sentir... que es mío, no sé cómo explicarlo

—Mmm me gustaría ayudarte, pero no he experimentado... —guardo silencio mientras a su mente llegaba su guardaespaldas acariciando la mejilla de su asistente.

—Me enoja escucharlo hablar con alguien más, cuando no me ve... cuando le sonríe a alguien más... —dijo recordando como varias chicas le habían sonreído al salir del auditorio— quiero que me vea solo a mi

—Eso sería egoísmo ¿no crees?, más si él tiene todas las atenciones posibles hacia ti —fijo su mirada en el techo pensando por primera vez en el como hombre y en ese único beso que ella se había rehusado a aceptar.

—Lo sé, y me aterra pensar en eso... —suspiró profundamente— pero... sé que él también me quiere de esa forma

— ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No hace falta que me lo diga, lo siento cuando me besa

—Ay Serena ten cuidado no vaya ser un amor obsesivo, y algo enfermizo

Sonrió ligeramente— No, no es un amor obsesivo, no sé cómo explicarlo, me gusta sentirme así con él, saca una parte de mí que no conocía...

—Solo ten cuidado en todo lo que hagas ¿sí?, sobre todo mantén tu dignidad, no dejes que jueguen contigo y jamás te entregues a alguien solo porque si

Se sintió avergonzada de lo que decía, todo era por Seiya, no por Andrew, se había entregado a Seiya por deseo y placer, porque sentía morir en sus brazos y si su hermana se enteraba seguramente se sentiría decepcionada— ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

—Ya estás aquí —se puso de pie— me cambiare de ropa

—Yo también me iré a cambiar, no tardo... —dijo levantándose— Haru gracias por cuidarme

—Gracias por ser mi pequeña hermana —la observo antes de que saliera de la habitación— sin ti... yo... me habría hundido por completo

—Eso jamás pasara, porque siempre estaré contigo... —dijo sonriéndole sintiéndose mejor de haber estado con ella.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas y todos, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?, ¿ya se habían imaginado que Seiya sacaría su lado de cantante?, ya se había tardado ¿verdad?, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a nosotras escribirlo, y aprovecho para darles las gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que estamos al pendiente, ahora sí, dudas, quejas o comentarios estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos.


	17. Chapter 17

CUSTODIOS DE AMOR

Capítulo 17

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro, la había llevado a trabajar con su novio, y transcurría tranquilo, el dormitaba cuando ella le pidió que la llevara las oficinas para comer con su hermana, quizá algo que no le agradaba mucho después de lo poco que su primo le había dicho cerca de ese nuevo accionista, y ni qué decir del beso del día anterior todo estaba como si nada, aunque quizás eso era lo mejor.

—Buenas tardes... —saludo a la gente con la que por poco tiempo había convivido como también trabajadora de esa empresa.

—Muy buenas tardes señorita Tsukino que bueno que se deja ver —murmuró Alan al verla no dudando en acercarse era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y ahora ni Haruka podría evitarlo.

—Buenas tardes... —saludo sin prestarle mayor atención por desgracia tendría que esperar algunos minutos para que su hermana se desocupara y pudieran marcharse a comer.

—Dígame ¿le han gustado los obsequios que le he enviado?, sabe me quede esperándola el viernes

Volteo a verlo— ¿Obsequios?, ah sí, las cosas que envió, señor Stevens de esos obsequios tengo infinidad, no me mando nada que no tuviera ya... —camino hacia la pequeña sala de espera.

La siguió frunciendo el ceño— Entonces dígame que desea y se lo hare llegar de inmediato

Seiya los siguió sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre.

—Lo que deseo usted no podría dármelo... —dijo tomando asiento en la sala cuando una imagen en la televisión llamo su atención por lo que no dudo en ponerse de pie y subir el volumen, viendo algunas imágenes de Yaten al inicio del concierto.

"Y en un derroche de talento se presento el joven cantante Yaten, mostrando porque es el ídolo de muchas jovencitas al interpretar sus mas grandes éxitos y al mostrar que su voz es totalmente genuina al cantar de forma improvisada con un joven que demostró también que si Yaten no se cuida él podría robarle toda su fama..."

Seiya observo la televisión donde pasaban el reportaje, sobre todo esa parte donde ambos habían cantado juntos, sonriendo orgulloso— Señorita... muchas gracias por ese gran momento... —se acercó ignorando por completo a aquel hombre.

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Fue un gran concierto Seiya... —dijo mirándolo por un segundo volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Si lo fue... —rozo su mano, sonriéndole— un gran reencuentro

Volteo sonriendo sutil al sentir el suave toque de su piel, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran a solas para poder felicitarlo como tal vez no lo hizo en su momento.

"No es de extrañarse que las fans de Yaten ahora estén pidiendo esa canción a su artista favorito, quien sabe y quizá nos den una sorpresa"

— ¿Escuchaste?, quieren tu canción... —sonrió aún más.

Sonrió— Les gusto, mi canción les gusto —se contuvo de abrazarla lleno de felicidad.

—Claro que les gusto, es increíble... —sonrió tomando su mano— felicidades Seiya

—Gracias señorita —no podía dejar de sonreír mientras ponían ahora si bien el momento en que Yaten lo había subido del escenario y la canción completa justo en el momento que entraba Haruka acompañada de Darien notando que Alan la observaba impaciente mientras ellos dos miraban la pantalla.

— ¿Es lo que me comentaste?

—Haru... —sonrió soltando rápidamente la mano de Seiya— si, debes felicitarlo tú también, las fans de Yaten quieren la canción

Abrazo a su hermana fijando la mirada en el chico que estaba más que sonrojado— Suena muy bien esa canción, sin duda podría ser todo un éxito

Alan tosió un poco buscando llamar la atención de la menor de las hermanas, ser ignorado de esa forma no le había agrado en lo absoluto.

—Haru... ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer los cuatro?, tenemos que celebrar el éxito que tuvo Seiya... —dijo Serena abrazando a su hermana.

—Claro me parece buena idea —volvió la mirada hacia su guardaespaldas y enseguida a Seiya— ¿qué les parece una pizza o que les antoja comer?

—Lo que ustedes quieran... —dijo Darien sonriendo— felicidades primo, al menos se hizo un poco realidad tu sueño

—Muchas gracias primo, en verdad fue grandioso —se acercó a él para abrazarlo— por cierto te mando saludos

—Me encantara saludarlo —dijo palmeando su espalda.

— ¿Entonces vamos a comer pizza? —preguntó Serena llevando a su hermana abrazada para comenzar a alejarse.

—Ira a cenar a la casa el próximo viernes, ¿señoritas les gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?, sin duda serán bienvenidas, además tengo mucho que agradecerles

—Eso sería genial... —sonrió Serena recordando al instante quien más estaría en esa cena— ah lo olvidaba Andrew ira a la casa, prometí que le haría de cenar... —dijo en disculpa al saber que no soportaría ver a Seiya con su novia.

—Lástima... —desvió la mirada de ella mientras caminaban detrás de ellas— me habría gustado que fueran, ni modo primo le daré tus saludos a Yaten porque obviamente no podemos dejar solas a las señoritas

—Trabajo es trabajo, ni modo —dijo Darien cabizbajo.

— ¿Haru cuando es el viaje que tienes que realizar? —Preguntó Serena.

—En un par de semanas, están por confirmarme bien las fechas

—Mmm ¿y si yo me quedara en casa de Andrew?, con su familia, ellos también tienen seguridad, así podrías ir con ellos y que Darien este con su familia

—Mmm déjame pensarlo... —miro de reojo a Darien, el había hecho mucho por ella quizás debía ella también hacer algo por él, se notaba cabizbajo— está bien, solo por única ocasión lo permitiré, aunque me gustaría que tu también fueras, seguramente a la pequeña le daría gusto verte hermanita

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en la niña, pero extrañamente sabía que no debía ir, ahora no tenía confianza para hacerlo.

—Piénsalo bien de aquí al viernes y me dices ¿sí?, porque la verdad es que me sentiría incomoda si no vas

Volteo a ver a Seiya, no sabiendo si de verdad él quisiera que fuera— Lo pensare

Fijo su mirada en ella, en verdad deseaba compartir su felicidad como en ese instante, sin saber por qué razón así lo deseaba.

—Por lo pronto creo que deberíamos ir a comer... ¿no les parece? —Dijo Darien oprimiendo el botón del ascensor.

—Si es buena idea —no evito mirar a sus espaldas a aquel hombre que presionaba sus puños con coraje, por lo que no evito sonreír con burla, para enseguida entrar al ascensor.

— ¿Podemos ir al cine Haru? —Preguntó Serena sonriéndole a su hermana abrazándose a su brazo— seguro seré la envidia de las chicas al verme llegar con tres apuestos jóvenes

—Mmm me parece bien, un poco de diversión no nos vendría nada mal, después de estos días tan difíciles y además hace tiempo que no salgo con mi hermanita

—Sí, una salida al cine... —sonrió feliz Serena.

Rei observo a Darien Salir del ascensor, ya era su hora de salida quizás ahora podrían salir, así que se acercó al grupo— Buenas tardes —sonrió coqueta a Darien— ya estoy lista podemos irnos —sin esperar más se agarró de su brazo.

—Ah Rei... lo siento, aún sigo en servicio... —dijo haciendo que lo soltara con sutileza.

Haruka frunció el ceño con molestia— Perdón arruine su cita, si quiere ya puede irse, vamos Serena —se adelantó para dejarlo solo.

—Genial entonces podemos ir a comer y después al cine

—No Rei, estoy de servicio y no puedo dejar a Seiya a cargo, lo siento lo dejaremos para luego

—Pero si te acaban de dar permiso y es raro que ella de permisos así

—Sí, me dio permiso porque te vio insistente, nos vemos Rei... —dijo soltándola para caminar detrás de su jefa.

—No es justo, esperaba ansiosa este día Darien

—Sera la próxima semana... —dijo alejándose.

—Está bien

Subió a la camioneta seguida de su hermana— Deje aquí el auto Seiya nos iremos en la camioneta —se cruzó de brazos aun molesta por aquella escena.

— ¿Que película veremos? —pregunto Serena notando como estaba enojada de pronto.

—La que tú quieras

—Haru... te quiero... —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla recargándose en su hombro, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba para contentarla, aunque no tenía idea de porque debía hacerlo.

—Y yo a ti —apenas y sonrió, al ver que Darien subía a la camioneta, no sabiendo que sentir ante aquello.

—Creí que te quedarías con tu nueva conquista... ¿es la chica de la que me hablaste? —Seiya sonrió dándole un pequeño codazo.

—Guarda silencio... —dijo Darien subiendo en el asiento del copiloto— vámonos

Tan solo sonrió arrancando la camioneta— Vamos no te enojes, ¿hacia dónde vamos señoritas?

—Al centro comercial... —dijo un tanto más animada Serena, desde donde estaba podía ver a Seiya sin ser descubierta mirándolo, aquella salida le entusiasmaba.

Haruka se recargo mirando por la ventanilla, ¿por qué se sentía molesta?, no debería importarle lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Darien por su parte se sentía un poco frustrado, no debía desaprovechar la información que Rei pudiera darle, pero lo que más deseaba en ese instante era estar con ella, o con ellas.

Seiya se sentía feliz de tener esa salida sin presión alguna, mas después de ver la forma en que había ignorado a ese sujeto.

X-X

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta para bajar, el centro comercial en ese día en particular estaba algo concurrido y seguramente por la noche estaría igual, abrió la puerta trasera extendiendo su mano hacia su jefa la cual en todo el camino no había dicho nada.

Fijo su mirada rechazando su mano para bajar de la camioneta adelantándose unos pasos.

Seiya se apresuró para ayudar a Serena a bajar imitando a su primo— Tu no vas a rechazarme ¿verdad?

Sonrió tomando su mano— Jamás... —murmuró oprimiendo su mano.

Presiono ligeramente su mano antes de soltarla para caminar a su lado.

Darien solo suspiró alcanzando a ver a su primo con la pequeña rubia a lo que negó sonriendo sutil cerrando la puerta para evitar que su jefa viera aquello.

Sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente contenta, quizá porque tenía a dos personas importantes en su vida juntas— Haru... ¿vamos a comer primero?

—Vayamos a comprar las entradas del cine y luego a comer —metió las manos en los bolsillos observando a su hermana.

—Está bien... —al notar su mirada corrió hacia ella tomándola del brazo— pero quita esa cara, van a decir "que chico tan guapo pero tan enojón" —sonrió divertida.

Apenas y sonrió— ¿Entonces qué quieres comer?

—Hamburguesas... ¿qué dicen ustedes? —Volteo viendo a Darien para en seguida mirar a Seiya.

—Yo creí que comeríamos pizza —le sonrió ligeramente.

—Ah entonces pizza... —dijo volviendo la mirada a su hermana— pizza y hamburguesas

—Lo que sea está bien por mi... —dijo Darien aun sintiendo la tensión entre él y su jefa.

—Si me sigues haciendo comer tantas hamburguesas y pizzas subiré de peso —hizo una mueca— también quiero ensalada

—Bueno está bien, ensalada también... —dijo sonriéndole— aunque la hamburguesa también lleva verduras, ¿eso no cuenta?

—Es que… —bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada— he estado comiendo demasiadas hamburguesas en estos últimos días

—Ah y no me llevaste —dijo haciendo un puchero— bueno tu comes ensalada y nosotros pizza y hamburguesas... —se soltó de su hermana para tomarse del brazo de ambos chicos.

—Pues no por que las comí en la pista de carreras

—Ah... así que tú también... —dijo volteando a ver a Darien soltándolo— al acompañarla también comiste hamburguesas, mmm tu tampoco comerás, solo ensalada... tu y yo sí... —le sonrió a Seiya contenta.

—Le hare compañía con la ensalada señorita... —dijo Darien hacia Haruka acercándose un par de pasos a ella.

— ¿Pizza de pepperoni? —Sonrió aún más divertido al ver su expresión.

Suspiro— Bueno apresúrense, eso sí, si comes pizza no habrá palomitas

—Pero... Haru, entrar al cine sin palomitas es como no entrar... —dijo sonriendo— quiero palomitas

—Entonces decide o pizza o palomitas

—Pero... —volteo a ver a Seiya— ¿qué me aconsejas?

—Yo quiero pizza

—Mmm pizza entonces... —suspiró resignada a no tener sus palomitas.

—Quizá hoy pueda relajarse señorita... —dijo Darien caminando a su paso.

—Bueno quizás podamos comer un poco de todo —rozo su mano mientras caminaba.

— ¿Quien dice que no estoy relajada?

—Solo comentaba... —dijo Darien suspirando notando aun su molestia.

Ese solo roce hizo que sintiera una sensación electrizante que le agrado— Un poco de todo, eso me gusta...

—De esa forma no se quedara con el antojo de nada

Volvió la mirada a Seiya sonriendo, era una frase sencilla y seguramente nada maliciosa, pero ella tenía antojo de algo más— Si, tienes razón, gracias por la sugerencia

Caminaban ya hacia los cines, pero a su paso no podía evitar no mirar de reojo hacia los aparadores donde había zapatos de tacón, y vestidos muy bonitos, se acercó a uno—Mira Serena, este te quedaría muy bien

—Mmm ¿crees?, quizá pueda probármelo, mira aquel te quedaría a ti... —sonrió señalando uno en tono beige.

No evito verlo— Pruébatelo... seguro te vendrá muy bien

— ¿Y tú también te pruebas el que te dije? —Sonrió a su hermana.

—Sabes que no —metió las manos a los bolsillos— anda pruébate el vestido y esos zapatos de haya

—Bueno está bien... —suspiró resignada a que no lo hiciera, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus negativas, entro a la tienda seguida de su hermana y del par de chicos.

Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones para espera a que saliera del probador, aunque sin duda ese vestido que su hermana le había señalado había llamado su atención, quizás tanto como ningún otro en esa tienda.

Darien suspiró recargándose en una vitrina— Olvidaba que a las mujeres que les gustan las compras... —murmuró a su primo.

—Y la señorita Haruka no es la excepción por lo que veo, con Serena ya me acostumbre quizás pasemos un buen rato aquí —suspiro observándolas.

—Estas resignado... —dijo sonriendo sutil— oye... ¿ya volviste a las andadas con ella?

—No para nada

Hizo un sutil ruidito incrédulo— Sonríes al verla, buscas tocarla disimuladamente, espero ser el único que lo nota, que es lo más seguro la señorita Haruka ya te hubiera dicho algo

—A veces odio que seas tan observador, me gusta, pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros

—Es una pena, creo que a ella también le gustas... —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Pero no podemos vivir solo de gustos y lo sabes, dime ¿por qué no te fuiste con esa chica?

—Ya lo dije, no podía dejarte a ti solo a cargo de las dos, es peligroso, además a Rei puedo convencerla luego de salir

—Mmm no es la primera vez que me quedo solo con las dos, pero está bien, así no me aburro tanto

—No creo que te aburras tanto... —dijo sonriendo al ver salir del vestidor a la pequeña rubia dándole un codazo para que volteara a verla.

Fijo su mirada en ella quedando completamente hipnotizado por su belleza.

—Haru, ¿te parece demasiado provocativo? —dijo al salir y mirarse en el espejo, un perfecto vestido rojo ajustado por completo a su figura con un pequeño escote al frente en forma de gota, la espalda desnuda solo adornada por algunas cintas que sostenían el vestido a su cuerpo, y la mitad de la falda hecha de encaje transparente.

Se puso de pie observándola detenidamente— Si demasiado provocativo ¿a quién vas a seducir?

Sonrió sonrojada— A nadie yo solo preguntaba, ¿qué tal se me ve?

—Se te ve bastante bien pero no te cubre mucho que digamos

—Ay Haru, creo que cubría menos el que me puse en fin de año... —se sonrojo al recordar ese día y quien había disfrutado de ese vestido.

—En eso tienes razón —suspiro— anda llévatelo entonces —se acercó a un estante de camisas para caballero tomando varias de su talla en distintos colores y algunas corbatas al azar, aunque aún no podía dejar de ver ese vestido.

Serena observo a su hermana sonriendo sutil— Señorita, me llevo este vestido y... —se acercó a ella murmurándole algo en secreto a lo que la chica asintió— me iré a cambiar no tardo

—Si está bien, señorita me llevo esto

— ¿Qué crees que le haya dicho? —Pregunto Darien sonriendo sutil al ver la expresión en su primo.

— ¿De qué? —Pregunto un tanto despistado, hasta que ella desapareció por el probador.

Rio sutilmente divertido— Vaya, no notaste que se secreteo con la empleada... ¿tanta impresión te causo?

—Solo le dijo que se llevaría el vestido ¿no o que otra cosa pudo decirle?

—Sí, tienes razón... en fin, ya veo porque no te desagrada tanto ya acompañarla de compras, hace una pasarela exclusiva para quien la acompaña

—Solo le gusta pasar horas haciendo infinidad de compras pero veo que tú no sufres de eso, la señorita Haruka ya termino sus compras sin probarse nada

—Si claro... —sonrió observando a su jefa andar de aquí para allá— así es ella... supongo que sabe lo que quiere o no le gusta complicarse la vida

—Ya estoy aquí... —dijo Serena sonriendo— lo siento ¿ya tiene hambre?

— ¿Es todo lo que te llevaras? —murmuró sacando su tarjeta para pagar.

—Si... —sonrió corriendo hacia su hermana— gracias hermanita

—Cóbrese señorita —le sonrió como solía hacerlo haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Sonrió divertida— Ah esta bolsa es especial —tomo la que la señorita le entrego sonriendo— es mi vestido... —dijo viendo a su hermana— Seiya por favor podrías llevarla al auto... —se acercó a él sonriendo traviesa— ponla donde Haru no la pueda tomar ¿sí? —murmuró.

—Claro señorita —tomo las bolsas un tanto extrañado viendo que el vestido que había no era el que se había probado si no el beige que había visto en el aparador.

—Shhh no te tardes —le guiño el ojo sonriendo al verse descubierta para en seguida volver a lado de su hermana.

—Que de una vez se lleve las demás bolsas —se acercó entregándole las bolsas con las camisas y corbatas que había elegido— lo esperamos en la zona de comida

Darien observo a ambas chicas, había notado que se entretenía con Seiya, seguramente era algo referente a lo que ya había visto antes— Te esperamos...

— ¿Y si lo ayudo? —Sonrió Serena al ver que iba muy cargado— porque seguramente no querrán dejarnos solas...

—Está bien no se tarden, iré a comprar las entradas de cine eso si no te quejes si la película no es de tu agrado —salió de la tienda, sentía que no resistiría por más, esa era una de las razones por las cuales había dejado de ir tan seguido a los centro comerciales, aunque antes sin dudarlo habría arrasado con toda la tienda, sonrió al recordar esos tiempos en los que no tenía mayores preocupaciones que solo la escuela y las compras.

Darien no dijo nada, tan solo le hizo una seña a su primo de que tuviera precaución para en seguida acercarse a su jefa.

—No nos tardamos... —sonrió ayudando a Seiya con algunas bolsas— que sea una buena película

—No se tarden —al salir de la tienda tomo el sentido contrario al de su hermana.

Suspiró al verla alejarse— Sé que el vestido le gusto, pero es testaruda

—Nunca la he visto lucir ropa de dama... ¿cree que lo use?

—Algún día lo hará, solo que esté convencida de que puede hacerlo, lo guardare para esa ocasión especial... —sonrió sutil caminando hacia el estacionamiento— mi hermana era muy bella y femenina, y sufrió por eso, quizá por eso oculta lo que en verdad es

—Pues sea como sea sigue siendo atractiva, de lo contrario no robaría las miradas y suspiros de cuanta chica la ve, quizás lo mismo pasaría pero a la inversa, pero no entiendo es de ¿que sufrió por eso?

Negó sutil aun sintiendo tristeza— El amor, eso fue lo que sufrió, cuando una está enamorada no ve nada más allá de sus ojos y de la razón... o quizá solo era que estaba encandilada por ese hombre

—Amor... una palabra tan dulce y dolorosa a la vez

—Si... —murmuró mirándolo de reojo— supongo que debió sufrir mucho tanto como para no volver a querer pensar en el amor

—Es comprensible... —mantuvo su mirada al frente— después de algo así, pocas ganas quedarían de siquiera pensar en eso

—Sí, eso me temo... —suspiró sutil, ¿eso era lo que le pasaba a ella al estar junto a Seiya?, no poder pensar en nada mas, desear solo sonreír para él, y sentir como su corazón dolía cuando él la ignoraba o trataba fríamente— en fin espero que algún día se atreva a usar el vestido

—Ojala... —murmuró un tanto pensativo.

Al llegar la camioneta se detuvo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta trasera— Lo esconderé en su closet para que lo vea después

Abrió la puerta para poner las bolsas en la cajuela— ¿Crees que algún día lo vea?

Sonrió acomodando las bolsas— Claro... aunque no creo que deje ser como es ahora, la verdad he pensado en cambiar un poco a su estilo, vestir trajes y corbatas... pero sin cortarme el cabello

No evito ahogar una carcajada al imaginarla de esa forma.

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió aún más divertida al verlo— ¿no crees que me vería bien?

—Sinceramente, no creo que te acostumbres a lucir como tu hermana... aun yendo a trabajar no dejas de ser vanidosa...

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Lo soy?, pero no crees que me vería bien

—Y yo aseguro que buscaras pantalones que acentúen tu figura, o blusas con escotes

Sonrió al verse descubierta— Pero con corbata

—Entonces usarías una blusa sin mangas de cuello de tortuga, y ajustada, no creo que tu vanidad te deje usar ropa tan holgada que oculten tu figura, y mucho menos que dejes de usar maquillaje o zapatos de hombres, seguramente usarías zapatos aún más altos

— ¿Soy demasiado vanidosa a tu parecer? —Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cajuela.

—Sí, lo eres, no hay día que pase sin que te veas al espejo o te arregles el cabello para verte bien

— ¿Y me veo bien? —preguntó sonriendo acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja.

Sonrió— Si, bastante bien

Sonrió suspirando sutil— Entonces creo que no dejare de hacerlo... —estiro su mano hacia él solo sonriendo sin decirle nada.

—Te parece si regresamos —tomo su mano con suavidad— deben estarnos esperando

—Si... —murmuró poniéndose de pie y al hacerlo se acercó a él, se preguntaba ¿por qué últimamente su corazón latía más aprisa al estar cerca?— ¿sabes?, tengo un antojo de algo en particular

— ¿Antojo de qué? —sin apartar su mirada de ella sintiéndose un tanto nervioso.

—Fresa... —murmuró acercándose un poco, con cautela hasta apoyar una mano en su pecho.

—Fresa, Serena yo…

Sonrió sutil al escuchar su nombre, tan solo se acercó lo suficiente para poder acariciar con los labios los suyos incitándolo a tomar de ella un beso.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente dejándose invadir por esos labios que tanto deseaba sentir, entregándose en un beso tierno y suave.

Suspiró al comenzar a besarlo con lentitud, aplacando así al menos un poco la sed que tenia de él, sin prisas y sin miedo, solo buscando el calor de sus labios.

La abrazo, tomándose su tiempo en ese beso que por alguna extraña razón sentía que necesitaba más que nunca, y que no le haría daño a nadie porque era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Rodeo su cuello profundizando un poco más aquel beso, sonriendo entre sus labios, saboreándolos como tanto tenía ganas, porque era algo que necesitaba.

Abrió sus ojos— Volvamos... —dándole pequeños besos.

Sonrió satisfecha y feliz por aquel que le pareció el más maravilloso de los besos— Si... ¿compartimos palomitas?

—Si —tomo su mano después de cerrar la camioneta para volver hacia la plaza.

— ¿Acarameladas? —Sonrió feliz oprimiendo su mano.

—Mitad caramelo mitad mantequilla

—Mmm bueno... —se encogió de hombros sonriéndole— con tal que Haru no me diga nada por comer tantas palomitas, ¿pero sabías que las palomitas naturales no engordan?, mmm quizá debamos pedir de esas

—Mmm ahora que lo pienso tu hermana se preocupa mucho por su figura... quizás haya una esperanza para que luzca ese hermosos vestido

Sonrió asintiendo— Claro que se preocupa, ¿de dónde crees que aprendí?, ella era o más bien yo soy casi igual a ella

—Bueno que te parece si volvemos a sacar a la mujer que esconde tu hermana, claro poco a poco con pequeños detalles, quizás sea hora que ella también salga de su burbuja igual que tu

— ¿Crees que lo podamos conseguir? —Sonrió entusiasmada— aunque Haru no me deja salir del todo de mi burbuja a veces me vuelve a meter

—Por eso también debes sacarla, mientras viva en su burbuja no dejara que salgas por completo, además no creo que quieras dejarla ahí

—No por supuesto que no, imagínate lo poco que me enseño cuando yo aún era una niña, todo lo que podrá enseñarme ahora siendo una mujer adulta... creo que por eso le cuesta dejarme sola, cree que aun soy una niña y ella con la responsabilidad de cuidarme

—Si, por que eres su hermana menor y lógico que se preocupe por ti, le paso algo similar a lo que me ocurrió a mí, muy joven quizás aún más joven que yo tuvo que olvidarse de todo para hacerse responsable de ti y de todo lo que la rodea, pero creo que hizo un gran trabajo, ya es tiempo que ella se preocupe por vivir...

—Sí, yo quiero que ella sea feliz... —dijo sonriendo oprimiendo su mano— ¿me ayudarías?

—Dime que necesitas y lo hare

—Mmm necesito planearlo muy bien para que no se dé cuenta y no me diga nada, gracias... —sin pensarlo beso su mejilla sonriendo tratando de armar el plan que usaría para su hermana—

Se sonrojó desviando su mirada, mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontrarían con la pareja— Quizás... —se quedó pensativo— ¿tú crees que tu hermana pueda interesarse en mi primo?, aunque sería algo raro, no me hagas mucho caso estoy desvariando, él es demasiado mujeriego, y dudo que tu hermana se interese por él... —sacudió la cabeza eliminando esa idea— por bueno... cualquier cosa que necesites dímelo ¿sí?

— ¿En tu primo? —Preguntó sorprendida— tu primo es muy guapo, quizá, pero bueno Haruka también tiene un carácter muy especial y difícil, además como dices tú primo es demasiado mujeriego, y mi hermana... no se siente capaz de atraer a un hombre

—Sí, tienes razón, serian polos totalmente opuestos... no se en que estaba pensando

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Gracias por ayudarme... algo se nos ocurrirá ¿verdad?

—Sin duda, algo con lo que dejará medio mundo boquiabierto

—Si... —sonrió feliz, estaba segura que encontraría una forma de hacer que su hermana volviera al menos a ser un poco como era antes.

X-X

Suspiró al ver que no se decidía por ninguna película— ¿De qué tipo le gustan a su hermana?

Hizo una mueca— Románticas...

—Mmm ya veo... ¿qué tal una infantil?, porque se nota a simple vista que no le gustan las románticas

— ¿Es demasiado obvio? —fijo su mirada en él.

—A kilómetros de distancia se nota... —sonrió sutil— ¿una infantil entonces?

—Está bien —se acercó a la taquilla para pedir los boletos de la película.

—Además se ve que a su hermanita si le gustan...

Al pagar los boletos los guardo en su bolsillos— Ahora vamos a comer

—Si... ¿sabes?, creo que tienes demasiado consentida a tu hermanita... —sonrió sutil— le compras lo que quiere cuando quiere

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, que la tengo demasiado consentida y protegida, siento haber arruinado tu cita de hoy... no lo sabia

Suspiró, ¿en qué momento ese era un tema importante?— Supongo que la vida de un simple guardaespaldas no le interesaría

Camino por delante— Si, tiene razón no debería interesarme, disculpe no volveré a pedirle su apoyo cuando le toque descansar... así ya no tendrá que quedar mal con sus citas —murmuró con molestia.

— ¿Puedo considerar que esta es una cita no? —Preguntó caminando a su altura— en compensación

— ¿Una cita? —Esa palabra la hizo sentirse nerviosa— que yo recuerde le di permiso de retirarse antes de salir de la oficina y no sé si salir con su protegida y su hermana lo convierta en el tipo de cita que usted hubiese tenido

—Mmm es divertido... —sonrió sutil— entonces es una cita y me tratara como tal ¿de acuerdo?

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo tratarlo señor Chiba?

—Como mi cita... o si prefiere puedo ser la cita de su hermana y que Seiya sea la suya...

—No se burle de mi —frunció el ceño molesta— mejor olvídelo...

Sonrió volteando a verla— No me burlo, o en su defecto podemos ser los tres la cita de su hermana

Se detuvo en seco— ¿Le parece divertido?, porque déjeme decirle que a mi no me parece tan divertido que se esté burlando

—Es que no me burlo... pero bueno entonces seré la cita de su hermana si usted me desprecia

—Haga lo que quiera... —siguió caminando hacia el área de comida buscando una mesa para sentarse a espera a que su hermana volviera.

Aunque no quería soltarlo lo hizo al llegar al área de comida solo sosteniéndose de su brazo— No los veo

Busco con la mirada— Están al fondo, vamos —la guio hacia la mesa donde estaban.

—Que bueno que llegaron... —se puso de pie de inmediato ayudando a Serena con la silla ganándole a su primo.

A Serena eso la tomo por sorpresa— Gracias... —tomo asiento ayudada por Darien.

—Se tardaron demasiado —murmuró desviando la mirada de su hermana y de ese acto de caballerosidad de su protector.

Desconcertado tomo asiento— Perdone señorita...

—Es que me entretuve viendo unos zapatos que harían juego con el vestido, pero no me quedaron... —dijo en disculpa.

—Seguramente serían unos zapatos bellísimos para que llamaran su atención... —Darien sonrió al notar la molestia de su jefa— ¿vamos por la pizza?

—Si vamos por la pizza y la ensalada —Seiya se puso de pie.

—Ya no tengo hambre... para mí no traigan nada —Dijo Haruka con seriedad.

—Claro que tienes que comer Haru y no me digas que no... —Le dijo Serena— yo lo acompaño Darien, yo sé que ensalada le gusta a mi hermana

Hizo una mueca mal humorada.

—Está bien aquí esperare con la señorita Haruka —volvió a sentarse en la mesa estaba claro que no debían descuidarse aun cuando fuera un rato de relajamiento.

Se puso de pie con ayuda de Darien y ambos se alejaron a pedir lo que comerían, aunque a Serena le costaba estar cerca de Darien por la poca confianza que se tenían no fue desagradable, lo que le pareció simpático fue que tuviera el mismo gusto por la ensalada tal como a Haruka le gustaba lo cual provoco que sonriera ante la coincidencia, cosa que también le simpatizo a Darien que de igual forma sonrió.

Seiya permaneció en silencio observando a la pareja sonreír, poco tenía que conversar con la señorita Haruka era poco lo que habían convivido, y en cierta forma le tenía temor— Veo que han simpatizado mucho mi primo y la señorita Serena

—Si... —murmuró con seriedad observando a su guardaespaldas reír con su hermana— eso parece... mi hermana siempre le agrada a todos

—Es muy sociable y siempre está sonriendo

—Si... ella es así... —murmuró desviando la mirada— y tal parece que su primo lo es también

—Sí, digamos que nunca dice no cuando una oportunidad se le presenta... —se cruzó de brazos— aunque es un buen hombre... solo que aún no encuentra a la chica que logre quitarle el sueño

— ¿Por eso busca con tantas? —Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia su guardaespaldas que aun sonreía.

—Espera en alguna encontrar quien lo llene en todos los sentidos y según él dice que si no la busca no llegara de la nada, siempre le ha gustado buscar las cosas por sí mismo sea lo que sea, pero al paso que va nadie lo tomara enserio

—Pues espero que en mi hermana no busque nada... —dijo viendo como su hermana de pronto se sonrojaba, ¿qué le habrá dicho para que se pusiera así?

Hizo una mueca poniéndose de pie acercándose a ellos— La ayudo señorita —le quito la ensalada y la pizza, para llevarlos hacia la mesa.

—Gracias... —sonrió Serena volteando a ver a Darien que se limpiaba el saco de un poco de aderezo— lo siento... no me fije

—Está bien... —dijo aun sonriendo por el pequeño incidente.

Suspiro al notar lo que había sucedido dejando las comida sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ya comemos?, muero de hambre... —dijo Serena tomando asiento junto a su hermana nuevamente ayudada por Darien.

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre —desvió la mirada, coqueteaba con su hermana en sus narices ¿qué clase de hombre era?

—Si me parece buena idea, ¿le sirvo señorita Serena? —Preguntó Seiya.

—Yo lo hago... —dijo adelantándose a su primo ayudando a Serena con la pizza.

—Gracias... —sonrió sutil— hermanita... ¿quieres?

—No gracias —se cruzó de brazos— mejor apúrense a comer va empezar la película

— ¿Cual veremos?, se me olvido decirte que quería ver la nueva película de Disney... —dijo Serena sonriendo a su hermana para comenzar a comer.

—Si esos boletos compre

Seiya se sirvió una rebanada no evitando fulminar a su primo con la mirada.

—Pensé que sería la película perfecta para que viéramos... —dijo Darien comenzando a comer su ensalada, encogiéndose de hombros al sentir la mirada de su primo— provecho

Se puso de pie no soportando más, necesitaba alejarse un poco, sabía que su hermana era bonita y que podía atraer a cualquier hombre pero eso era demasiado, ambos guardaespaldas se desvivían por atenderla, y en cierta forma eso le incomodaba.

— ¿Haru? —Volteo a verla— ¿a dónde vas? —dejo la pizza en el plato poniéndose de pie tras de ella.

—Termina de comer, iré al tocador no tardo

—Pero... —se detuvo al verla marcharse— está bien... —murmuró volviendo a la mesa pero ya no se sentía tan entusiasmada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Seiya.

—Supongo... —dijo suspirando sutil— de pronto se me quito el apetito

— ¿A usted también? —Suspiro— bien supongo que no tiene caso que solo comamos nosotros —tomo las rebanadas de pizza guardándolas para enseguida quitarle la ensalada a su primero— lo comeremos después

—Es que, no sé porque Haru se enojó, bueno ya venía enojada... —suspiró profundamente.

—Si pero no ha comido nada en todo el día, debe comer algo quizás con la película se anime

—Eso espero... —suspiró profundamente.

—No se preocupe, seguramente se siente un tanto estresada... —dijo Darien tomando su mano palmeándola.

—Bien entonces terminemos de comer —le devolvió la ensalada a su primo, volviendo a sacar la pizza.

Hizo a un lado el brazo sin soltar la mano de Serena— Gracias primo

—Yo no quiero... —murmuró quitando su mano.

Suspiro, no supo en que momento o que había sucedido para que llegaran a esa situación, se recargo en el respaldo ya sin decir nada e igual sin ánimos de comer.

—Iré a ver a mi hermana... —dijo poniéndose de pie al hacerlo rozo la mano de Seiya sonriéndole sutil— no tardo

—De acuerdo...

La vio alejarse— ¿No crees que uno de nosotros debería esperar a fuera?

—Si iré yo mientras terminas de comer —se puso de pie siguiendo a la joven rubia— y ya no hagas tonterías

— ¿Cuáles tonterías? —Fingió demencia— anda corre, no te la vayan a robar

Le dio un pisotón al pasar a su lado, para alejarse.

—Auch... —se quejó observando cómo iba tras de ella— celoso y celosa

—La próxima vez que quieras poner celosa a tu cerezo busca otra chica —gruño alejándose de él.

Hizo una mueca solo encogiéndose de hombros— No es así

Ya no dijo nada, tan solo espero alcanzo a Serena.

Se detuvo al sentir que alguien la seguía suspirando aliviada de que fuera Seiya— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No nada, las esperare aquí afuera

Sonrió sutil— ¿Aún tenemos ánimos de ir al cine?

—Yo sí, pero no sé si su hermana este de humor después de las tonterías de mi primo...

— ¿Tu primo? —Preguntó desconcertada— ¿qué hizo?

— ¿No te diste cuenta? —Levanto una ceja— más obvio no pudo ser

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó aún más desconcertada— ¿de qué hablas?

—Ay princesa, acaba de usada para hacernos enojar a mí y a su hermana

— ¿Cómo? —Enarco una ceja— ¿por quién?, ¿y por qué te iban a hacer enojar a ti y a mi hermana?

Negó con la cabeza— Celos es lo único que diré, ande vaya a ver a su hermana yo la espero aquí

— ¿Celos? —hizo una mueca sin comprender muy bien a que se refería— está bien, no tardo... —volteo a todos lados acercándose a robarle un pequeño beso— y no me hables de usted... —guiño un ojo para luego alejarse rápidamente antes de que le dijera algo de nuevo.

La observo alejarse, demasiado despistada como para darse cuenta de la sucia trampa de su primo, ¿por qué buscaría hacer enojar a la señorita Haruka?, ¿acaso…? observo a su primo a lo lejos que comía— No es una locura

— ¿Haru? —Al entrar al baño la encontró recargada en el lavamanos— ¿estás bien?

Levanto su mirada finiendo lavarse las manos— Si, ¿ya acabaste de comer?

—No, no quiero comer si tu no comes... —Dijo mirándola.

—No tengo mucha hambre... —tomo papel secando sus manos— pero tu si debes comer

— ¿Que ocurre Haru?, pensé que estabas más animada

—Si lo estoy solo no tengo hambre —sonrió ligeramente.

—No te creo... —dijo mirándola con seriedad— ¿sabes?, tu guardaespaldas no me gusta, me cae mejor Seiya

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? —Murmuró un tanto confundida.

—A que no me di cuenta que el tonto de Darien coqueteaba conmigo... si quisiera fijarme en un guardaespaldas obviamente seria Seiya ¿no te parece?

—Me lo dices como si te gustara Seiya

—Mmm no es feo... —dijo fingiendo indiferencia mientras se iba a lavar las manos.

—No, no lo es, es muy atractivo eso sin duda, te cambio de guardaespaldas

—No... Seiya me cae bien... tanto que ya ves, no he dado problemas con él

—En eso tienes razón, te soporta todos tus caprichos —dijo un tanto divertida.

—Ves, ¿no querrás que tenga problemas de nuevo verdad?, con Seiya estoy a gusto y no doy problemas

—Si tienes razón, bueno vamos para que comas

—Pero tú también tienes que comer... ¿sí?

—Pero no tengo hambre, bueno comeré un poco ¿sí? además ya es tarde casi es hora de la película

—Comeré igual que tú y luego muchas palomitas ¿sí?

—Todo con tal de comer palomitas, está bien vamos ya, hace mucho que no vamos al cine

—Sí y me encanta ir contigo... —dijo colgándose de su brazo sonriéndole— y para que no digas que como muchas palomitas Seiya dijo que compartiría conmigo

—Eso quiere decir que tendré que comprar unas para mi sola

—No, podemos comprar dos extra grandes o una... —Sonrió aún más notando la mirada de una chica que entraba al baño y no dejaba de ver a Haruka— ¿si guapo?

Se sonrojó un poco— Este, si está bien bueno... creo que me equivoque de baño

—No seas tontito me venias siguiendo... —sonrió divertida.

—Me has descubierto, vamos debes comer, con permiso señorita —murmuró coqueta.

—Permiso... —sonrió de forma traviesa viendo como aquella chica no dejaba de ver a su hermana lo cual provoco que riera— hace mucho que no lo hacíamos

—Si tienes razón, pero teniendo hoy que compartirte con dos caballeros más no me das mucha oportunidad

—Sabes que siempre te preferiré a ti... —Sonrió divertida— vamos Seiya... es hora de comer y de cine

—Como ordene señorita —sonrió al verlas de mejor humor siguiéndolas.

—Comes pizza y mitad de ensalada y yo me como la otra mitad ¿sí? —sonrió recargándose en el brazo de su hermana orgullosa, notando como las chicas que se encontraban cerca no dejaban de verla.

—Está bien como tú quieras, mitad ensalada y mitad pizza —acaricio su mano sonriéndole— me agrada mucho que estés a mi lado Serena

—Claro que si Haru, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, eres mi hermana y mi única familia... —sonrió al llegar a la mesa tomo asiento con ayuda de Seiya.

Darien se puso de pie dispuesto a ayudar a Serena pero al ver a su primo se acercó a ayudar a Haruka.

Tardo en tomar asiento, sonriendo a algunas de las chicas que pasaban y fijaban su mirada en ella, haciéndole una seña a Darien de que ella podía tomar asiento.

Se hizo a un lado mirándola— La pizza ya se enfrió...

—Ni modo la comeremos fría —se sentó aun lado de su hermana, tomando la ensalada dividiéndola en dos— aquí tienes tu mitad y yo comeré esta mitad

—Claro señorita se ve muy rica —Comento Seiya.

Tomo con el tenedor un poco y lo acerco a él— Esta deliciosa, aunque la pizza también

Abrió la boca para recibir el bocado— Muchas gracias, esta deliciosa

Sonrió volviendo a comer un poco más de ensalada, ante la mirada extraña de Darien.

Tomo un trozo de pizza colocándola en el plato de ella y otro para él— no esta tan fría, menos mal —dando un mordisco.

—Si aún esta tibia —Dijo Haruka mientras comía, volviendo a esas posturas que ya había adoptado tiempo atrás, debía haber estado demente como para haber deseado un trato diferente.

Comió en silencio, Serena parecía ya no prestarle atención y ahora su primo estaba como si nada y Haruka parecía no importarle que su hermanita conviviera de aquella forma con su guardaespaldas.

—También está muy rica... —dijo sonriendo entregándole una servilleta a Seiya y otra a su hermana— ¿ya casi tenemos que irnos?

—Sí, ya casi es hora, así que si queremos comprar las palomitas hay que darnos prisa —dio el ultimo bocado— estuvo rica tanto la pizza como la ensalada —tomo la servilleta limpiándose la boca.

—Entonces vámonos... —sonrió había comido tan de prisa que suspiró al finalizar— Seiya, compraremos unas palomitas extra grandes...

— ¿Tantas señorita? —se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar—

—Si yo también quiero palomitas y una crepa —al finalizar se puse de pie.

—Sí, Haru también quiere... —se puso de pie con su ayuda— y quiero que tú y mi hermana sean mis parejas... ¿sí? —Sonrió a ambos.

—Claro señorita lo que usted desee —colocó su brazo para que ella lo tomará.

Sonrió contenta tomándolo del brazo para extender la mano hacia su hermana— ¿Vamos mis apuestos caballeros?

Se acercó tomando su mano— Claro, bella dama, será un placer escoltarla

Sonrió divertida y feliz— Vamos... ¿no viene Darien?

—Si claro... —se puso de pie, y de pronto las cosas habían cambiado, ahora lo ignoraba y para colmo tendría que tirar la basura lo cual hizo siguiéndolos después.

Caminaron hacia el cine, directamente a la dulcería, ahora sonreía, había recuperado su ánimo acostumbrado, aunque en el fondo aún se sentía un tanto inquieta y molesta, pero esa sensación era algo que no debía importunarla en lo absoluto.

En cuanto llego a la dulcería se soltó de ambos y corrió observando que es lo que quería, ese día se sentía tan feliz, tan especial, de tener para ella a esas dos personas que significaban mucho en su vida, pidió palomitas con caramelo, con mantequilla, dulces y refrescos, pero al ver que algunas chicas amenazaban con acercarse a sus acompañantes corrió hacia su hermana y hacia Seiya tomándolos a ambos de los brazos y dejarles en claro a esas chicas que no estaba solo y sola, a lo cual sonrió satisfecha al ver que se alejaban.

Seiya, no podía dejar de sonreír al verla tan contenta y ese acto de jalarlos a ambos le hizo más gracia aun, aunque en realidad a su parecer buscaban acercarse a su hermana— A pedido demasiadas cosas ¿cree que nos acabemos todo eso?

—Sí y tú me vas a ayudar, y mi hermana, aunque ya ves que cuida mucho su figura... —sonrió Serena al tomar algunas servilletas— mira aquella chica no deja de ver a mi hermana...

—Has comprada demasiado —acomodo su cabello sonriendo galantemente algo que había aprendido hacer y que sin duda le parecía divertido— bueno vamos es hora

—Solo un poco... —sonrió a su hermana feliz— veras que nos terminaremos todo... Haru... ¿me das un beso?

—Ya sabes que si —se acero dándole un beso en la frente con delicadeza.

Sonrió aún más volteando a ver a la chica que miraba con insistencia a su hermana con cierta arrogancia de que ella podía recibir los besos de alguien tan atractivo como su propia hermana— Vamos... ya va a comenzar la película y no quiero perderme nada

Tomo las palomitas de sus brazos— Si ya está por empezar

Seiya no evito sonreír al ver la decepción en el rostro de la chica— Vaya que tiene talento, a simple vista no se nota en lo absoluto que sea una mujer...

—No, no se nota... —dijo con seriedad observando como el par de chicas se alejaba un poco.

—Seiya... —dijo Serena llamándolo ofreciéndole su brazo— ¿vamos?

—Claro señorita enseguida voy, la señorita Haruka dudo que sea tu tipo... ya no hagas tonterías...

—se alejó para tomar la mano de Serena y entrar junto con ella.

—Nadie está haciendo tonterías... —murmuró más para sí mismo— "esa señorita no me interesa, jamás me interesaría alguien como ella, testaruda, fría, y que le gustaba jugar de aquella forma, como si en verdad fuera un hombre rechazando mujeres... "—pensó mientras los seguía enojado y muy molesto por aquella actitud.

La película dio inicio, los cuatro estaban muy tranquilos, comiendo palomitas y golosinas, hasta el momento que por accidente se derramo la salsa en medio de Serena y Seiya ensuciándose ambos, Serena un poco más que él— Lo siento señorita no me fije —murmuró tomando la servilletas para limpiar el desastre que habían ocasionado.

—No te preocupes... —dijo tratando de limpiarse— Haru... voy al baño no tardo... —murmuró para no llamar la atención de la gente.

—La acompaño —Seiya se puso de pie para salir ambos de la sala.

—No se tarden... —murmuró negando al ver el tiradero que había en su lugar— pareciera que se tienen mucha confianza... —murmuró al notar el tiradero de palomitas que había en ambos lugares—

—Al menos no se pelean... —dijo Darien.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta— ¿Lo dices por ti?

— ¿Por mí? —Murmuró desconcertado fijando la mirada en la pantalla.

— ¿O por qué razón lo dices?

—Solo digo que no se la pasan peleando como se esperaría

—Si, al menos no ha ocasionado mayores problemas —murmuró sin despegar la vista de la pantalla comiendo palomitas.

Había entrado al baño para ir a limpiarse notando que sus jeans estaban rojizos de la salsa a lo que rápidamente se limpió, pero por extraño que pareciera aquello le había causado gracia, al salir llevaba los jeans un tanto húmedos pero al menos ya no tan sucia, al no verlo se quedó esperándolo afuera.

No tardo en salir del baño con la manga de su camisa humedecida, sonriendo al verla— ¿Esta lista?

—Si... —sonrió al verlo salir— ya no estás tan apenado ¿verdad?

—Bueno... yo...

Sonrió acercándose un par de pasos— No pasa nada... ¿o es que piensas seguir con esa cara de apenado?

— ¿Que otra cara puedo poner?

—Mmm no se... quizá, alguna más alegre... —sonrió tomando su mano— además tú también te ensuciaste

—Sí, pero no tanto como usted

—No importa... —sonrió rodeando su cuello siguiendo sus impulsos al desear probar sus labios.

—Se... Serena... —sonrió acercándose a sus labios rozándolos con suavidad.

Quizá estaba loca, pero en ese instante sintió que eran ellos dos solos en el mundo, que no existía nada más, solo su presencia, sus labios y el dulce sabor que se llevaría de ellos.

Rodeo su cintura acercándola hacia él, no deseaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de ese dulce momento, que nada lo irrumpiera ni siquiera la realidad, y la diferencia de mundos de ambos, solo deseaban que fueran Serena y Seiya uniéndose en un tierno y dulce beso.

Sonrió disfrutando de sentirse rodeada y protegida en sus brazos fuertes, en aspirar su aroma el que tanto había extrañado, el de volver a sentir un beso que detuviera su mundo y que la hiciera sentirse en las nubes, un verdadero beso que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y una gran felicidad.

Sentía como si flotaran y viajaran a otro mundo, algo que jamás había experimentado, un tanto desconcertado se separó lentamente de sus labios— Vamos o terminara la película...

Sonrió volviendo a robarle un pequeño beso— Si, vamos... —al soltarlo sintió como su blusa se había humedecido por el contacto de la camisa de Seiya— por cierto sabes a caramelo... —tomo su mano y así comenzaron a caminar.

—Igual que tú —sonrió siguiéndola, sonriendo como nunca antes, solo podía decir que se sentía muy bien en su compañía.

X-X

Había tratado de prestar mayor atención a la película pero simplemente estar con una persona tan tensa como Haruka en ese momento no era agradable.

Disfrutaba de las palomitas ofreciéndole de vez en cuando a Darien, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, aunque su mente estaba sumamente revuelta entre tantos pensamientos que buscaba poner en orden simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por una sensación tan banal como esa, ya que sabía que no la llevaría a nada bueno y si algo había aprendido era a no ser tan impulsiva y actuar siempre de forma fría y calculadora.

—Hola —murmuró una joven que había conseguido sentarse a un lado de Darien.

—Hola... —dijo sonriendo coqueto en un gesto totalmente natural.

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿La película es bastante buena no te parece?

—Sí, bastante... —dijo acomodándose un poco para prestarle mayor atención a la joven— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mimet... —murmuró sonrojada— ¿y tú?

—Darien... —sonrió mirándola— lindo nombre Mimet...

—Gracias, ¿y tu amigo como se llama?, es bastante serio —murmuró aún más sonrojada esperando escuchar el nombre del chico que había llamado mucho su atención.

— ¿Mi amigo? —murmuró desconcertado.

—Sí, el rubio que está sentado a tu lado —murmuró con ansiedad.

—Ah... —volteo a ver a su jefa— se llama Haruka... pero no creo que te interese...

—Qué bonito nombre para alguien tan atractivo —murmuró más emocionada— pero ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque ya tiene pareja... —dijo sonriéndole.

Bajo su mirada un tanto decepcionada— Es una lástima, es tan guapo, pero quizás podrían ir a una fiesta con unas amigas

—Gracias por la invitación Mimet... pero no creo... tenemos poco de haber llegado y hay mucho que hacer en nuestro departamento

Abrió los ojos— ¿Comparten un departamento?, ¿son primos?

—No, es mi pareja... —dijo sonriendo en un sutil murmullo.

— ¿Tu... pareja? —Murmuró con evidente decepción y tristeza— no lo parece...

—Quieres guardar silencio, no me dejas escuchar la película

Sonrió al ver a la joven acercándose un poco más a ella— Es que está molesto...

— ¿Lo hiciste enojar?, ¿y si me das permiso de salir con él?, quizás cambie de parecer —acomodo su cabello con coquetería buscando llamar su atención.

Enarco una ceja— Dudo que le gustes... ya te dije es mi pareja, solo que está molesto

—Demuéstralo —se cruzó de brazos no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida— porque hace rato lo vi de la mano de una joven rubia

—Ah es su hermana y el otro joven es novio de su hermana

Hizo una mueca no entendía que estaba hablando pero al ver a la chica supuso que estaba coqueteando, por lo que se puso de pie vaciándole las palomitas encima— así no se puede disfrutar una película me voy —sin esperar más salió de la sala muy molesta.

—Haruka... —se puso de pie rápidamente sacudiéndose las palomitas— espera...

Siguió su camino hasta salir de la sala para no hacer mayor escándalo.

—Espera... —se acercó tomándola de la mano— ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

—Haces demasiado escándalo, cuando quieras conquistar a una chica hazlo en otro lugar quieres

— ¿De qué hablas?, ella me preguntaba por ti, y no debería sorprenderte... eres tan atractivo y ya lo sabes

—Si claro... pero si tu no pierdes oportunidad para coquetear

—No estaba coqueteando... —dijo a su defensa— ¿sabes que le dije siquiera?

—No me interesa saberlo... ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero es molesto que estés en plan de conquista en plena sala de cine, no dejas disfrutar la película

—Le dije que eras mi pareja... —sonrió.

—Tu... ¿tu pareja? —sintió su corazón estremecerse ante esa sola palabra, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse por completo.

—Claro... no creo que hubieras querido que te molestara ¿o sí?

—Eres un tonto... —se dio media vuelta aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué? —Se acercó tomándola del brazo— ¿qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada... salvo que eres la peor cita que he tenido

— ¿Teníamos una cita? —Preguntó enarcando la ceja— tu dijiste que yo solo me burlaba, mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —suspiró mirándola.

Se soltó de él molesta— No, no teníamos una cita sabes que mejor vete y dispón de tu noche libre como mejor te plazca

—Sí, quizá tengas razón... —sacó su celular comenzando a marcar, esperó tan solo un segundo antes de sonreír al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular— hola hermosa, si lamento lo sucedido, si ya estoy libre... te veo en un hora, iremos a donde tú quieras, perfecto paso por ti... —sin decir más finalizo la llamada— gracias señorita, mi cita le agradece... la dejare en cuanto llegue Seiya...

—Claro diviértase —camino hacia las mesas de la dulcería sentándose a esperar que su hermana apareciera.

Camino detrás de ella sin decir más, se sentía sumamente molesto, irritado, jamás pensó que una mujer llegara a ponerlo con ese humor, y ahí estaba la menos femenina de todas, la más agresiva haciéndolo sentir lo que jamás imagino.

Sostenía la mano de Seiya con fuerza, se sentía tan contenta de ir así a su lado que no le importaba nada más, pero al ver a su hermana sentada afuera de la sala de cine muy a su pesar lo soltó para acercarse a ella— ¿Haru que haces aquí afuera?

—Esperándote, el señor Chiba tiene que irse

—Pero... ¿que no estábamos disfrutando de la película? —preguntó volteando a ver al guardaespaldas de su hermana— bueno, pero podemos quedarnos con Seiya...

—Si está bien —se puso de pie metiendo las manos en los bolsillos— pero quizás la película está por terminar y sinceramente no le puse mucha atención

—Mmm ya veo... —suspiró sutil— bueno entonces mejor vámonos, no tiene caso que nos quedemos, pero podemos ver una película en casa, ¿si Haru?

—Si está bien... pasemos a rentar alguna que quieras —se acercó acariciando su cabeza— perdona... la verdad no estaba de tan buen humor

Negó sonriéndole— Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo también estoy cansada... entonces vámonos

Asintió tomando su mano para salir del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de Darien o mirarlo.

Suspiró solo mirándola alejarse— Nos vemos mañana... —dijo a su primo— ten cuidado con ambas

—Nos vemos mañana... —murmuró confundido— aunque pensé que ya no te irías

—Necesito ir a quitarme el estrés... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— iré con Rei a ver que averiguo, nos vemos... —se dio la media vuelta alejándose.

Asintió para apresurarse a alcanzar a ambas chicas.

— ¿Que tienes Haru? —Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—Solo estoy cansada hermanita... han sido días llenos de demasiadas cosas

Suspiró asintiendo para abrazarse a su brazo— Esta bien, te dejare descansar entonces... te quiero mucho hermanita

—Y yo a ti Serena... aunque si ha sido una tarde agradable porque estoy contigo

Sonrió al sentirse feliz de escucharla— Jamás olvidare esta tarde.

Tan solo sonrió, no sabiendo por que se sentía tan irritada, y molesta, no era algo que ella debiera sentir, y mucho menos por su guardaespaldas, esperó a que Seiya abriera la camioneta para ayudar a su hermana a subir y enseguida hacerlo ella.

Subió a la camioneta, era la primera vez que veía a su hermana así, indescifrable, pero quizá se debía a toda la tensión que tenía últimamente, por lo que optaría por no preocuparla o hacerla enojar, pero por otro lado estaba Seiya, y esos dulces besos que le había dado, si, definitivamente esa maravillosa tarde a lado de su hermana y de Seiya no la olvidaría, tan solo sonrió sutil al sentir la mirada de Seiya al recostarse en el hombro de su hermana mayor, simplemente se sentía protegida con ellos dos a su lado.

Seiya le dedico una sonrisa mientras conducía hacia la casa, aunque se preocupó al ver un auto seguirlos, avanzo unas calles más deteniéndose esperando que el auto pasara, lo cual así sucedió, en ese momento no dijo nada no quería preocupar a las hermanas pero eso no le había agradado del todo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa Haruka se adelantó mientras que Serena aprovecho para esconder el vestido que le había comprado para Haruka, se había quedado a solas con Seiya al cual no sabía que decirle o como tratarlo después de lo ocurrido— Yo... —suspiró sonriendo— gracias por este día...

La ayudo a bajar algunas bolsas— Al contrario, hacía mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien aunque fue una lástima que no termináramos de ver la película

—Quizá podamos ir después —dijo tomando sonriéndole sutil— yo también quería ver esa película...

—Claro que si señorita, cuando usted guste, creo que llevare a Hotaru a verla ahora que descanse

— ¿Y no los puedo acompañar? —Preguntó sonriendo— quisiera ver a Hotaru si me lo permites

Guardo silencio unos instantes— Sé que a ella también le gustara verla

Se detuvo volteando a verlo— ¿Pero...?

—Será mejor que valla a descansar señorita yo... activare las alarmas

Lo miró por un instante desviando la mirada— No te preocupes, no volveré a insistir en ver a Hotaru... —dijo sintiendo que el corazón le dolía de nueva cuenta al ver más lejos de Seiya siendo que ese día había sido increíble— no soy tonta Seiya, sé que no deseas que la vea más, lamento importunarte con mi insistencia, sé que no ocupo un lugar en tu vida y que por ese motivo no tengo derecho a estar cerca de tu hija... —quiso evitarlo pero unas lágrimas habían logrado escapar de sus ojos— descansa...

—Lo siento, solo no quiero lastimar a Hotaru... —murmuró antes de que se alejara— no quiero que se encariñe más de la cuenta y después tenga que sufrir una dolorosa separación... cuanto todo esto acabe...

— ¿Cuando todo esto acabe no nos volveremos a ver cierto? —preguntó sin atreverse a voltear a verlo— ni aunque yo desee que lo sigamos haciendo...

—Dudo mucho que eso sea posible señorita, por favor... entiéndame...

Se quedó callada, quizá eso es lo que pasaba, lo que más le dolía, sentir que era una especie de despedida— Entiendo... —volteo a verlo sonriendo, soportando las ganas que tenia de llorar— dile que siempre la recordare, que la quiero mucho y que... te cuide porque eres un padre maravilloso... gracias Seiya, por todo... mañana no saldremos así que puedes descansar... adiós

—Gracias —murmuró con tristeza, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque sus deseos fueran todo lo contrario— descanse

Tan solo lo miró un segundo, si se quedaba más tiempo sabía que terminaría cediendo a sus deseos y correría hacia él, buscando sentir el sabor de sus labios y todo lo que surgía de esos breves momentos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa lo más rápido que pudo, ella también debía poner fin a lo que sentía y a lo que deseaba, se había prometido que no defraudaría de nuevo a Andrew y así lo haría a partir de ese día daría por terminado cualquier sentimiento o sensación que tuviera para Seiya.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno como vieron, este capítulo fue más tranquilo, ya había mucha presión en todos lados, Seiya y Serena siguen sin aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos o quizá sin descubrirlos aun, por otro lado Haru sigue teniendo esa chica femenina por ahí escondida, poco a poco las cosas van agarrando otros caminos, así que esperamos que nos sigan leyendo.

Por cierto una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero literal ambas escritoras estuvimos de vacaciones, ya nos hacían falta, pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo y ya avanzamos bastante con respecto a esta historia, pregunta existencial ¿les gustaría ver más allá del "vivieron felices"? porque en serio cuando la ardilla se suelta en la cabeza no hay quien la pare, esperamos sus respuestas, y como siempre ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	18. Chapter 18

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 18

La semana pasó en un abrir y de ojos, todo parecía ser normal, la señorita Haruka y Serena seguían sus actividades normales, sin mayores incidentes, y ellos cumplían su deber de guardaespaldas aunque no habían tenido mayor oportunidad de conversar y menos ese día en que se llevaría acabo la cena con Yaten en casa de Seiya.

—Ya me voy Darien, le daré tus saludos a Yaten, es una pena que no puedas ir

— ¿Quién dijo que no iré? —pregunto recargado en la camioneta— estoy esperando a la señorita Haruka

Enarco una ceja— ¿Estás seguro que ira?

—Claro, me acaba de avisar, además de que esperara y me cerciorará de que la señorita Serena se fuera bien protegida por los guardaespaldas del joven Andrew

—Al final de cuentas ella no ira —desvió su mirada— está bien te veré más tarde, nos vemos —subió a su auto tenía mucho que hacer para esa cena.

En ese momento Darien vio que un par de autos entraban dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de donde bajo el joven Andrew y del otro un par de hombres a los cuales se dirigió para verificar sus identidades.

—Andrew... —salió Serena ya lista para marcharse con su novio.

—Serena —sonrió tomando su mano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el auto que estaba por salir de casa— me alegro que tu hermana haya aceptado que yo te cuide

Sonrió sutil— Eso significa que te tiene confianza

Se acercó besando sus labios— Eso me hace feliz, significa que por fin me ha aceptado para que pueda cuidar de ti

—Claro que te acepta, ¿quieres saludarla?, también está por irse

—Claro me gustaría mucho saludarla

—Vamos... —sonrió sutil tan solo viendo de reojo como el coche de Seiya se alejaba, tomo de la mano a su novio para llevarlo a donde su hermana estaba.

Salía con su portafolio ya lista para ir a la oficina— Ya me voy Serena... —sonrió al verla acercarse con su novio— ¿estas segura que no quieres ir?

Negó sonriendo a su hermana— Prefiero ir con Andrew, es hora de conocer a su familia, además quiero conocer esa casa en la playa

— ¿Entonces cuando volverás?, ¿mañana?

—Si, mañana por la tarde, igual Andrew me traerá...

—Buenos días señorita Haruka —saludo Andrew muy formal.

—Está bien, no olvides llamar y si ocurre algo no dudare en enviar por ti ¿sí?, buenos días —fijo su mirada en el— dejare a su cuidado a mi hermana, cuídela mucho

Sonrió a su hermana acercándose a ella— No te preocupes, nadie mejor que Andrew para cuidarme

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, la cuidare como mi vida que es

—Está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces, no olvides llamarme cuando llegues —se acercó besando su mejilla— nos vemos Andrew me dio gusto saludarlo

—Igualmente, que tenga un buen día, y sabe, me gustaría platicar con usted cuando traiga a Serena, ¿me permitiría?

—Claro, si gusta mañana en cuanto lleguen

—Gracias... —sonrió con satisfacción.

—Debe ser algo importante

—Sí, muy importante... —sonrió mirando a su novia que parecía estar confundida.

—Bueno Haru, que tengas buen día y nos vemos mañana —dijo Serena sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

—Hasta mañana Serena y cuídate ¿sí? —guiño uno ojo para enseguida ir hacia la camioneta que estaba abierta donde subió— ya podemos irnos

—Como ordene señorita... —dijo Darien cerrándole la puerta para así poder marcharse.

— ¿Nos vamos?, hay un largo camino que recorrer y mucho por hacer

—Sí, pero... ¿para qué quieres hablar con Haru?

—Aún es muy pronto, te lo diré mas tarde —tomo su mano besándola.

Eso sin duda incremento más su curiosidad— ¿Es sobre negocios?

—No seas impaciente ¿y tus cosas?, ¿ya están listas? pasaremos un fin de semana maravilloso

Suspiro al darse cuenta que no le diría nada— Al pie de la escalera, creo que llevo todo lo necesario

Le hizo la seña a uno de sus hombres para que fuera por su maleta y ayudarla a subir a su auto— ¿Y luna?

—Terminó de preparar el desayuno y se fue, Haru decidió darles el día a todos —tomo su mano para salir de la casa— ella va a llegar muy tarde y yo no voy a estar así que es mejor así

—Entiendo entonces yo cuidare de ti —la condujo fuera esperando que cerrara— disfrutaremos este momento como nunca antes te gustara mucho el lugar

—Sí, eso espero... —sonrió sutil, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Seiya pronto se iría y no lo volvería a ver más, y eso en el fondo le dolía más de lo que hubiera deseado— listo, vámonos

La ayudo a subir al auto para entonces dirigirse a la casa en la playa donde su familia vivía.

X-X

Ya todo estaba listo para la cena, Amy había llegado muy temprano y con ayuda de su madre habían preparado una rica cena, ahora solo esperaban la llegada de sus invitados— Huele muy bien

—Tu madre me ha enseñado como preparar ese platillo... —dijo sonriendo al acercarse a él.

La tomo por la cintura— Entonces seguro será una delicia

—Claro lo preparo tu madre... —sonrió a la señora— ¿y Hotaru?

—Está en su habitación... ¿qué te parece pasar un rato a solas con ella de mujer a mujer?, les haría bien poder pasar más tiempo juntas

—Por supuesto... —dijo besando sutil sus labios— iré a ver si ya está lista o si necesita que la peine...

—Me parece bien, para que luzca como una linda princesita

—Sí, entonces voy con ella, no tardamos —dijo soltándolo para encaminarse a las escaleras.

—No se tarden, ayudare a poner la mesa, no deben tardar nuestros invitados

—No, no tardamos... —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—Me da gusto verte más tranquilo hijo... —Neherenia se acercó a él después de ver que Amy había subido.

—Con Amy todo es más tranquilo madre...

—Eso me alegra hijo, eso es lo que necesita Hotaru, una imagen materna con la cual pueda llegar a identificarse y con la cual tú puedas contar siempre...

—Sé que puedo siempre contar con Amy

—Y además te ama y juntos podrán formar una hermosa familia... —dijo al ver aquel semblante en su hijo.

—Si lo sé... —murmuró un tanto pensativo— con ella puedo formar la familia que siempre soñé, es lo que necesitamos

—Nadie mejor que Amy para formar esa familia que tanto les hace falta a ti y a Hotaru... —dijo suspirando sutil— espero que te estés manteniendo alejado de esa señorita que es tan distinta a ti...

—Solo soy su guardaespaldas —saco los paltos para llevarlos a la mesa— en este momento debe estar en la playa con su novio, vendrá a cenar su hermana con Darien

—Bien recibiré con agrado a esa señorita que fue tan amable, pero hijo... —Se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro— mira a Amy tal como lo hacías con esa señorita, Amy es la mejor mujer que te puede ayudar a sobre llevar la vida de un padre soltero...

Sonrió ligeramente— Se lo que tengo que hacer y todo es pensando en el bienestar de Hotaru... es por ello que no verla...

—Me alegra saber que eres un hombre decidido Seiya... —sonrió besando su mejilla— anda termina de poner la mesa, iré a ver que todo esté listo

Tan solo asintió, no deseaba pensar más en ella pero eso era inevitable, había sido una semana en la que no se habían dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario, extrañaba esas sonrisas que solo ella le dedicaba, y esos besos improvisados, pero era una locura algo pasajero, sacudió su cabeza colocando todo lo necesario sobre la mesa.

X-X

Sonrió al ver a la pequeña abrochándose los zapatos, golpeo suavemente la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

Levanto su mirada hacia ella, asintiendo con timidez.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Se acercó a ella— ese vestido es muy bonito...

—Es mi favorito Serena me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños ¿verdad que es bonito? —dio una vuelta muy feliz.

—Sí, es muy bonito... —dijo mirándola— ¿quieres que te peine para que seas una princesa?

Se quedó pensativa— Bueno... ¿me pones esta corona?

—Claro que sí, ¿tu papá te la compro?

—No, Serena me la regalo junto con el vestido fue una fiesta muy divertida y tiene muchas muñecas y me regalo esta mira —tomo la muñeca para mostrársela— papi me dijo que la cuidara mucho porque era una muñeca especial para ella

—Ya veo... por lo visto esa señorita te quiere mucho —dijo acercándose a tomar la muñeca— es muy hermosa

—Y yo a ella también la quiero, aunque no la he visto desde mi cumpleaños —murmuró con tristeza— ¿crees que venga hoy a cenar?

—Quizá... —dejo con cuidado la muñeca sobre la cama— ven vamos a peinarte y así cuando te vea vera la hermosa niña que eres

—Sí, quiero que me vea muy bonita y que juegue conmigo, sabes ella también es una princesa y su casa es muy grande

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió tomando el cepillo para comenzar a cepillarle el cabello— ¿es una princesa como las de los cuentos?

—Bueno, no como los cuentos pero si vive en un castillo muy grande y creo que busca al príncipe así como la sirenita

— ¿Como la sirenita? —Preguntó curiosa y confundida— ¿cómo es eso?

—Aunque lo tiene todo, busca en la superficie algo que no tiene... la sirenita buscaba el príncipe y creo que ella también es así

— ¿Y por qué crees eso Hotaru?, a lo mejor ya encontró a su príncipe

—Yo no creo que lo haya encontrado aún, su mirada a veces es triste, y siempre parece buscar algo

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó peinando su cabello— ¿y qué crees que busque aparte de un príncipe?

—No lo sé, solo me da esa sensación que busca algo —se quedó quieta mientras la peinaba— ¿tú ya encontraste a tu príncipe Amy?

—Claro Hotaru... —sonrió— es tu papá...

Bajo su mirada le agradaba mucho, pero sin duda le agradaba aún más Serena— ¿Se van a casar?

—No lo sé Hotaru, ¿tú quieres que nos casemos?

—Solo si papi quiere, porque yo quiero que papi sea feliz, siempre está triste

—Lo sé... ¿y tú quieres que yo sea tu mamá?

—Solo si haces que mi papi sea feliz —volvió la mirada hacia sus dibujos enfocándose en el que había dibujado a su mama— aunque yo ya tengo una mamá... pero esta en el cielo es un ángel

Se inclinó besando el cabello de la niña— Claro Hotaru... mira que linda quedaste... —coloco la corona en su cabeza.

—Gracias Amy —se miró al espejo sonriendo, justo cuando escucho el timbre— seguro debe ser Serena —salió corriendo de la habitación para ser ella quien abriera la puerta.

Solo la vio marcharse sonriendo sutil, volteo a ver los dibujos que había hecho de su madre, pero había uno en particular al que se acercó a ver, tres personas tomadas de las manos, una de ellas era Hotaru con el vestido que esa noche estaba luciendo otra, la imagen de una rubia, y otra sin duda era Seiya, sin saber porque ese dibujo la había dejado inquieta, pero no pensaría en eso, era de esperarse que Hotaru dibujara a la mujer que había tenido la gentileza de realizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo suspiró y dejo el cepillo en el tocador para salir a conocer a la famosa Serena de la que tanto había escuchado hablar.

—Yo abro —corrió a la puerta para llegar antes que su padre abriéndola puerta— hola tío —sonrió al verlo.

—Hola princesa... que hermosa... —sin dudarlo la tomo en sus brazos— mira la señorita Haruka vino a cenar con nosotros, saluda...

—Hola señorita Haruka —abrazo a su tío para después buscar con mirada a su amiga— ¿y Serena?

—Buenas noches gracias por recibirnos, ella no podrá venir pequeña tuvo cosas que hacer pero te manda todo su cariño y sus saludos

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con tristeza— yo quería verla —hizo un gesto de tristeza— ¿y cuando la voy a ver?

—Ella también quiere verte, quizás después puedan verse —se acercó acariciando su cabello— te ves muy linda

—Gracias... —sonrió pero ya no tan feliz— bájame tío...

Seiya salió a la puerta— Bienvenidos, me alegra que estén aquí pasen por favor

—Gracias... —dijo Darien bajando a la pequeña— ¿aún no llega el invitado?

—No ya sabes que le gusta hacerse el importante —bromeo.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme —entro a la casa— muy buenas noches señora

—Por supuesto —dijo sonriendo— pase señorita...

—Buenas noches señorita, pase por favor, es una pena que su hermana no haya podido venir... —dijo Neherenia acercándose a ella—

—Tenía un compromiso con su novio, le manda sus saludos —extendió su mano hacia ella— trajimos un postre espero que les guste Serena lo preparo ayer

—Muchas gracias, no se hubieran molestado... —dijo tomando aquel postre— seguramente estará delicioso... pase por favor señorita, tome asiento...

—Gracias señora... espero no ocasionarles mayores molestias —tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Para nada... —coloco el postre sobre la mesa para volver con su invitada— Seiya, hijo, no vas a presentarle a tu novia

—Claro que si —se acercó a Amy que terminaba de bajar las escaleras— señorita Haruka, le presento a mi novia la docta Amy Mizuno

Se puso de pie acercándose— Es un gusto conocerla —sonrió al notar que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

—Mucho gusto señorita... —dijo un tanto sonrojada, por un segundo había pensado que era un caballero por demás atractivo.

Seiya sonrió un tanto divertido al ver la expresión de su novia— Veo que caíste bajo su encanto

— ¿Qué?, no, no… —sonrió apenada— lo siento es que...

—No se preocupe... es algo que me pasa constantemente

—Disculpe... —dijo apenada— ¿y la señorita Serena no vino?

—No le comentaba a la señora Neherenia que tuvo un compromiso aunque creí que ya lo sabrían —fijo la mirada en Seiya.

—Es una pena, tenía ganas de conocerla, Hotaru no deja de hablar de ella... —dijo Amy abrazándose a Seiya— ella me cuenta más que tu mi amor

—Bueno... es que —rodeo su cintura— Hotaru es su amiga y yo solo soy su guardaespaldas

—Sí creo que son más que amigas ¿verdad Hotaru?, parece que se quieren mucho

—Si la quiero mucho —corrió hacia ellos abrazando la pierna de du padre— ¿verdad que me llevaras a verla pronto?, la extraño quiero verla

—Creo que la ha extrañado mucho mi amor, sería bueno que la viera... —Dijo Amy a su novio— no es sencillo encontrar princesas en estos tiempos ¿verdad Hotaru?

—Si papi ¿me llevaras a verla? —murmuró en un tono suplicante.

—Bueno, le preguntare después, ya que ha estado trabajando y no tiene mucho tiempo —acaricio la cabeza de su hija— y claro siempre y cuando la señorita Haruka nos dé permiso...

—Sabe que su hija es bienvenida Seiya... —dijo Haruka mirando a la pequeña que sonreía con emoción.

—Creo que le serviré un refresco a la señorita Haruka... —dijo Darien para cambiar el tema ya que para su primo parecía demasiado incómodo.

X-X

Volteo hacia adentro viendo a Andrew conversar con sus padres y alguno que otro amigo de su familia, volvió la mirada hacia la playa, desde aquella majestuosa casa de playa podía ver el mar y la luna reflejada en este, la arena blanqueaba en contraste con la oscuridad, era un bello lugar sin duda pero, no se sentía a gusto, había algo que le faltaba, sonrió al pensar en la bella y tierna sonrisa que Hotaru hubiera tenido de haberla visto, pero eso ya no era posible, no volvería a verla y era mejor así aunque doliera.

Se acercó a ella— Ven hermosa por aquí acompáñame

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Volteo a verlo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Con mis padres, hermosa, nos esperan para poder el postre

—Ah cierto... —sonrió sutil— la vista es hermosa desde aquí, ahora entiendo porque te gusta venir...

—Si la verdad es que me gusta mucho —presiono su mano al llegar a la mesa— buenas noches me alegra que estén todos aquí, porque esta noche es muy especial

Serena se desconcertó notando la mirada de los padres de Andrew.

Presiono más su mano— Serena, sé que es muy pronto… pero nada me alegraría más que —se hinco ante ella— que aceptaras casarte conmigo

Se quedó aún más sorprendida mirando fijamente a Andrew, sentía que un paso más y caería al vacío, eso sin duda era precipitado, lo sabía— Andrew... ¿hablas en serio?

—Claro amor, deseo ser tu esposo quizás no ahora, pero esperare por ti el tiempo que sea necesario —saco una cajita mostrándole una hermosa sortija.

Sintió como de pronto el aire le faltaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a su mente vinieron aquellos primeros besos con Seiya, la forma en que la veía, sus caricias, el hecho de que hubiera elegido a Seiya para que fuera el primer hombre en su vida, contemplo aquella sortija, sintiéndose aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, ahí estaba su novio, pidiéndole unir sus vidas y en cambio ella no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya y en que para él solo había sido su amante y nada más, su corazón dolió al asentir, Andrew era su futuro, su destino, lo que había pasado con Seiya era solo una aventura y algo que quizá jamás debió pasar— Si Andrew...

Coloco la sortija sobre su dedo anular— Me haces el hombre más feliz de universo... no te arrepentirás te ere muy feliz y siempre cuidare de ti… te amo —se puso de pie para poder besarla.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, quizá lo más sensato hubiera sido rechazarlo, pero no, sabía que no encontraría un mejor hombre que Andrew para formar una familia, una familia que ahora deseaba y no sabía porque, sintió los labios de Andrew pero en cambio ella solo anhelaba unos que ahora definitivamente serian prohibidos.

X-X

Se encontraban ya cenando Yaten había llegado hacia unos momentos, cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, llevando la mano hacia su corazón, de pronto se sentía demasiado triste, aun mas de como había estado en esas últimas fechas.

X-X

Al separarse de Andrew lo que vio fue aquel rostro que tanto había extrañado sonriendo feliz, era Seiya, "su" Seiya— Te quiero... —murmuró aun con los ojos llorosos.

—Y yo a ti pero no llores amor, ya verás seremos muy felices —abrazo hacia a él sonriendo a su familia que ya se acercaba a felicitar a la pareja.

Su aroma la volvió a la realidad sintiéndose aun peor, dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a olvidar a Seiya y lo vivido con él, solo oculto el rostro evitando que viera la deshonra en su relación— "Seiya... Seiya..."

La abrazo hacia él— Sin dudaba esta aun conmovida, la llevare a la playa a dar un paseo, vamos linda

—Lo siento... —murmuró sonriendo sutil, fingiendo lo mejor podía a la familia de su ahora prometido— yo... gracias por sus felicitaciones...

—Está bien hija, vaya disfruten esta que es su noche y bienvenida a la familia

—Gracias... —murmuró limpiándose las mejillas— un poco de aire me caerá bien

—Si lo se vamos amor —presionando aún más su mano sin perder detalle de su expresión.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida hacia la playa limpio sus ojos y mejillas, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ser completa y totalmente la novia que Andrew necesitaba, ya se lo había propuesto con anterioridad pero había cedido ante sus deseos rompiendo nuevamente su propia promesa, pero ahora sería diferente, lo de Seiya quedaría en una aventura y nada más.

X-X

—La cena está deliciosa, gracias —dijo Yaten sonriendo— ya extrañaba sus comidas señora

—Muchas gracias hijo, en verdad, me alegra que le haya gustado, Amy me ayudó mucho

—Definitivamente será un placer ir a tu casa a comer, ¿y para cuando la boda Seiya?

Tomo la mano de Amy, aunque sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón, y no encontraba la razón— Espero que muy pronto...

—Está demás decirte que quiero ser padrino... —dijo sonriendo al ver a la pareja.

Seiya sonrió— Dalo por hecho, estaré muy feliz de tener dos padrinos, Darien también lo serás ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, aunque creo que ya se están tardando... —dijo Darien comiendo.

Llevo la mano disimuladamente hacia su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, ¿por qué de pronto le dolía tanto?

—Bueno entonces yo también quiero cooperar... espero ser invitada a la boda —Dijo Haruka.

—Abuelita ¿puedo comer más postre?, esta delicioso

—Solo un poco más mi pequeña, es verdad está delicioso, dele las gracias a su hermana señorita

—Le agradara saber que su postre fue muy bien recibido, sobre todo por la pequeña Hotaru —sonrió a la niña que esperaba con ansiedad más de ese delicioso postre.

— ¿Su hermana es la señorita que fue a mi concierto?

—Si es fanática de usted, estaba muy emocionada cuando su novio le regalo los boletos, no dejaba de brincar por toda la casa

—Qué extraño, porque cuando la vi estaba como enojada...

— ¿Enojada? —Aquello llamo su atención— no me dijo nada que la molestara, por el contrario no dejo de hablar del maravilloso concierto y más cuando al día siguiente vimos el reportaje en televisión

Seiya al escuchar la conversación hizo que esa punzada creciera aún más en su corazón, tan solo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Posiblemente haya sido la emoción de conocerme —sonrió con cierta arrogancia— me encantaría conversar con ella, ¿cree que se pueda señorita?

Levanto la mirada, mirando a su amigo, sin decir nada ¿qué podría decir o hacer?— ¿Te sirvo un poco más Yaten?

—Seguro eso la pondrá muy feliz joven...

—Por favor... —dijo asintiendo— y doble ración de postre, su hermana debe ser perfecta, mire que preparar esta delicia

Tomo su plato para ir hacia la cocina, dejo el plato aun lado, sujetándose el pecho, sentía tristeza y muchas ganas de llorar pero ¿por qué?

—A mi hermana siempre le ha gustado la cocina sobre todo la repostería, va aplicar un examen en esta semana para la escuela internacional de gastronomía

—Pues seguramente lo pasara sin ningún problema... —dijo Yaten— entonces quizá pueda felicitarla

—Eso espero sin duda alguna es su sueño y quiero que lo haga realidad

Darien al ver a su primo marcharse se puso de pie— Iré por otra botella, no tardo... —y sin más s e alejo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —dijo al entrar a la cocina y verlo recargado en la ventana.

—No lo sé, necesito aire... —murmuró sin verlo— me duele el pecho

—Vamos afuera, eso te hará bien... —dijo abriendo la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

Asintió siguiendo a su primo.

Abrió la puerta dejando que su primo saliera primero— ¿Quieres que llame a un médico o te lleve al hospital?

—No, solo dame unos minutos... —respiro profundamente.

— ¿Que sientes? —preguntó preocupado al verlo.

—Una fuerte opresión y... mucha tristeza, pero no sé por qué razón...

—Te traeré un poco de agua... —dijo volviendo a la cocina.

En cuanto su primo lo había dejado solo miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban, pero no se estaba de humor para contemplarlas, si era al menos un poco sincero consigo mismo aceptaría el hecho de que su estado de ánimo se debía a la ausencia de cierta rubia que se había vuelto importante para él, pero ambos ya habían tomado una decisión, dejar en el olvido aquella aventura que tuvo por más hermosa que fuera, Serena Tsukino estaba lejos de su mundo y ahora está a kilómetros de distancia con su novio, ella jamás sería de él porque esa era su decisión.

X-X

Se detuvo cerrando los ojos, deseando que en verdad fuera tan fácil dejar de pensar en él— Andrew...

— ¿Que ocurre linda?, ¿no te gusta el paisaje?

—Si... yo... —suspiró queriendo quitarse esa sensación— estoy muy feliz por casarme contigo...

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Y yo estoy muy contento que hayas aceptado...

Sonrió sutil limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

—En cuanto tu así lo dispongas —acaricio su mejilla— te amo Serena... recuérdalo

Sonrió sutil, esas palabras le hubiera gustado escucharlas de alguien mas— Tendrá que ser una hermosa boda, majestuosa... ¿sí?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, podemos ir viendo el salón y la iglesia, podemos hacerla aquí en la playa y tener una boda de ensueño

Asintió abrazándolo— Tengo que llamar a Haru para decirle...

— ¿Y por qué no mejor esperamos a mañana y me dejas hablar con ella?

—Si, tal vez tienes razón... —sonrió al separarse un poco de él— te quiero Andrew... gracias por elegirme como tú esposa...

—Eres la mejor mujer que puede haber escogido —se acercó a ella rozando sus labios— sé que con nadie mas que no seas tú podre ser feliz

—Exageras, tratare de hacerte feliz siempre...—dijo sin pensarlo más se acercó hasta poder besarlo como él se lo merecía.

—No es una exageración —murmuró entre sus labios.

No dejo que siguiera hablando, lo beso lentamente, deseaba borrar de sus labios los besos que Seiya le había dado, borrar cada caricia y no recordarlo jamás.

X-X

Seiya, entro en la cocina para servir el plato de comida y tomar el vaso de agua que su primo le daba, aquello le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser pero ya no había marcha atrás lo sabía, debía seguir con su deber.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó al verlo.

—Si... ya me siento mejor gracias...

— ¿Que te paso? —Preguntó mirándolo no muy convencido que fuera verdad.

—No lo sé pero ya paso, volvamos al comedor... —tomo el plato de su primo.

—Seiya... —dijo Amy acercándose a él— ya iba a buscarte, ¿qué tanto hacías?

— ¿Te lo llevas? —Le dio el plato a su primo para acercarse a su novia.

—Sí, pero ya no se tarden... —dijo tomando el plato.

— ¿Que ocurre Seiya?, te veo un tanto pálido... ¿te sientes mal?

—Sentí un poco de dolor aquí... peor ya paso —señalo su pecho más específicamente su corazón.

— ¿Seguro?, quizá deba revisarte...

Tomo su mano— Tu presencia es suficiente para hacerme sanar...

Sonrió apenada— Aun así debería darte una revisión, con el corazón no se juega...

—Pero no pensaras hacerlo ahora ¿o sí? estoy bien, solo dame un beso que pueda curar mis heridas

—Seiya que cosas dices... —se acercó hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

La abrazo profundizando más ese beso, deseando no haber probado jamás los labios adictivos de Serena Tsukino, deseando olvidar su textura y su sabor, todo lo que ella implicara.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar al sentir aquel beso, algo diferente a lo que siempre era, haciendo que su presentimiento fuera un mayor pero que ya no quería prestarle atención— Nos esperan... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

—Vamos, oye —se acercó a su oído— ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche conmigo?

—Acordamos que nada de quedarme en tu casa... por respeto a tu madre y a Hotaru...

—Lo sé... pero... —bajo su mirada— te extraño tanto

Sonrió besando sus labios— Y yo a ti... mmm ¿y si vamos a mi casa?

—Con tal de estar contigo... lo que sea... —sonrió abrazándola—aunque nada me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo aunque fuese solo dormir...

—Está bien Seiya... —sonrió abrazándolo— sabes que no puedo negarte nada... entonces vamos a la cena porque ya dejamos a tu invitado demasiado tiempo

—Sí, vamos —rozo sus labios sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—Bueno amigo ya me iba porque tu no volvías... —dijo en broma Yaten— y me iban sin darte una estupenda noticia que seguro a toda tu familia le va a alegrar

—Ya estoy aquí, siento la demora, pero mi bella novia exigía mi atención, dime ¿de qué noticia se trata?

—Bueno... —al terminar de beber se puso de pie— mi agente ha recibido infinidad de correos y mensajes queriendo saber cuándo saldrá a la venta la canción que interpretamos en el concierto... así que amigo, yo te pregunto, ¿cuándo grabamos esa canción?

— ¿Grabar la canción? —Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

—Sí, de momento saldrá a la venta de forma digital... posteriormente se incluiría en mi próximo álbum y esta demás decir que el 50% de las regalías serán tuyas...

—Escucharon —sonrió feliz abrazando a su novia— grabare una canción

—Felicidades mi amor... —dijo Amy abrazándolo.

—Hijo, felicidades... —Neherenia se puso de pie para ir a abrazar a su hijo.

—Papi felicidades —se puso de pie corriendo hacia él— pero ¿qué es grabar un disco?

—Eso quiere decir que necesitara algunos días libres —se puso de pie sonriendo.

—Significa que tu papi cantara junto a Yaten y sus canciones se escucharan en el radio... —dijo Amy orgullosa de Seiya.

—De momento es lo más que puedo ofrecerte Seiya... —dijo Yaten sonriendo al ver la felicidad de su amigo.

—Es más de lo que había soñado amigo, muchas gracias ha sido algo grandioso compartir el escenario contigo

—Y posiblemente no sea la primera vez, dependiendo como reciba el público en general la canción veremos la manera de hacerte participe de las presentaciones

—Cuenta conmigo, hare lo que sea necesario, ¿cuándo debo presentarme?

—La próxima semana, yo te llamare para confirmar el día, y si tienes algunas otras cosas escritas me gustaría verlas, la grabación de mi próximo disco se acerca y quisiera incluir algunas de tus composiciones

—Yaten, en verdad esto es más de lo que pensé alguna vez... tengo algunos escritos llévatelos para que los revises

—Tenía que ayudarte Seiya, eres un excelente compositor y no podía dejarlo pasar

—Te debo una y muy grande amigo... no te defraudare...

—Eso espero amigo... —sonrió acercándose a felicitarlo— bueno entonces celebremos

—Claro tenemos mucho que celebrar, Darien sirve más vino para todos

—En seguida primo... —dijo feliz yendo a buscar otra botella para celebrar—

—Felicidades mi pequeño, al menos realizaras tu sueño un poco...

—Gracias mamá, no creí que algo así fuera posible, los sueños pueden alcanzarse

—Claro que si hijo... —Se acerco abrazándolo— felicidades de verdad, me siento tan orgullosa y feliz...

—Bueno solo no olvide avisarme que días necesitara...

—Le aseguro señorita que con lo talentoso que es bastara con un día, pero bueno ahora celebremos la distribución de la próxima canción y el hecho de que estemos conviviendo como amigos y familia que somos...

—Pues me alegra ser parte de esta festividad —tomo su copa alzándola.

—Pues brindemos por mi querido primo... —dijo Darien alzando su copa para brindar por Seiya.

—Yo también quiero brindar abuelita

—Si mi amor, pero tú con refresco

—Solo un poco de vino —se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña y cargarla— te daré un traguito y después tomaras tu refresco

—Si papi... —sonrió abrazándolo.

Le acerco el vaso para que tomara un pequeño sorbo— Mi pequeña hija, mi princesita, tendremos un futuro muy prometedor

Hizo un gesto al sentir el sabor del vino— No me gusta papi... —se volvió a abrazar a él— papi... ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Sonrió observando a Amy— Si dejas que Amy también lo haga entonces sí... ya que es muy tarde para que se marche a casa ella sola, dormiremos juntos como una familia

—Mmm... —Hizo un pequeño gesto— yo... quiero dormir sola y ya tengo sueño... —dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

— ¿Estas segura mi amor? —la abrazo hacia él.

—Si papi... —beso su mejilla— me quiero ir a dormir...

—Está bien, no olvides lavarte los dientes y ponerte tu pijama —beso su frente.

—No papi... —sonrió— hasta mañana papi

—Hasta mañana princesa descansa te amo —la beso de nuevo antes de bajarla.

—Hasta mañana... —dijo de forma educada a los presentes para luego subir con cuidado los escalones.

Suspiro al verla subir a su habitación, para dar un sorbo más grande a su vaso.

—Bueno entonces continuemos con la celebración... —dijo Darien no paso por alto el semblante de su primo que por algo conocía tan bien, y que seguramente le hubiera gustado en ese momento estar con su pequeña y con su novia o quizá con alguien más.

—Celebremos este gran día en que uno de mis mejores amigo ha traído para mí una gran oportunidad, y así mismo agradecerle a la señorita Haruka, por hacer posible que mi primo este aquí también gracias

—Salud entonces... —dijo Darien sonriéndole amable a Haruka para así continuar con la cena y la celebración de forma tranquila y relajada para todos.

—Salud —dijeron todos al unísono, disfrutando de esa celebración, ya hasta muy entrada la noche cuando se despidieron siendo el primero en irse Yaten llevando consigo el cuaderno de Seiya, y después Haruka y Darien, quedando finalmente solo la familia.

—Mama, invite a Amy a quedarse es muy noche para irnos, y no quisiera arriesgarnos a que pase algo —se acercó a su madre besando su mejilla.

—Está bien hijo no te preocupes... vayan a descansar, ya mañana limpiare... —dijo Neherenia sonriéndole a la pareja.

—Gracias por todo madre fue una noche muy especial —tomo la mano de su novia— vamos Amy... descansemos

—Hasta mañana, descansen —dijo Neherenia quedándose a apagar las luces de la casa.

—Hasta mañana —subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Seiya la cual abrió dejando pasar primero a su novia— gracias por quedarte a mi lado mi hermosa doctora...

—No tienes nada que agradecer, además no sería la primera vez... —dijo al entrar a la recamara.

—Ni quiero que sea la última —cerro la puerta tras el con seguro.

Sonrió al tomar asiento en la cama— Claro que no Seiya... ¿qué ocurre?, hoy estas extraño...

Se acercó sentándose junto a ella— ¿Extraño en que forma? —Tomo su mano con suavidad.

—Mmm no se... como diferente, se que siempre eres cariñoso conmigo pero hoy... te ves extraño...

—Quizás debe ser el cansancio acumulado, hemos entado montando guardia en las noches la agencia se rehúsa a enviar más seguridad

—Sí, debe ser eso... —oprimió su mano— pero bueno solo esta misión y ya... podrás tener el ansiado ascenso que tanto te mereces...

—Sí, además sin contar la noticia que Yaten me ha dado hoy, con eso podremos comprar una bella casa para todos —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— compondré una canción solo para ti

—Sé que tendrás mucho éxito Seiya... estoy segura de eso... —sonrió sutil.

—Más si tú estás a mi lado apoyándome, Amy siento si a últimas fecha no he sido un buen novio para ti...

—No digas eso Seiya, claro que eres un buen novio y comprendo tu trabajo y todo lo que haces es por Hotaru... no tengo nada que reprocharte

Sonrió abrazándola— déjame compensarte esta noche... —se acero lentamente hasta rozar sus labios.

—No tienes nada que compensarme, aunque… yo también te extraño...

La recostó lentamente sobre la cama— Entonces no digas más... —mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, aunque por un momento su rostro cambio— solo déjame mostrarte cuanto te extrañe

Le sonrió antes de acercarse a besar sus labios.

Beso sus labios con suavidad, haciéndole saber cuánto la extrañaba, que una parte de su ser buscaba que esa dulzura fuera la de otra persona, no pensaría mas en ello y se enfocaría en ella solo en Amy la mujer con la que compartiría su vida, tenía que olvidarse de Serena y todo lo que ella representaba para él.

X-X

Tras haberse calmado y disfrutado de un intento de relajante paseo volvieron a la casa, al parecer la familia de Andrew ya se había dormido y ella también ya estaba cansada y solo quería recostarse, había sido un día demasiado cansado emocionalmente.

—Gracias por el paseo, me sirvió caminar... —dijo al llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

—Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido, yo también la pase muy bien

Sonrió sutil— Este lugar es increíble y especial, espero volver pronto...

—Claro que sí, vendremos muy seguido juntos —tomo su mano acariciándola— sabes... me gustaría pasar esta noche a tu lado

Se sintió un tanto extraña— Pero... tus padres...

—Solo di que sí por favor...

Respiró profundamente sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho— Esta bien Andrew...

La jalo hacia él, para llevarla hacia su propia habitación— Te amo Serena

— ¿A dónde vamos Andrew? —pregunto sujetándose a él para evitar caer.

—A mi habitación —camino hacia el fondo de ese pasillo para abrir la puerta.

—Pero... pensé que nos quedaríamos en mi habitación

—Me parece que un momento tan especial debe ser en un lugar especial —abrió la puerta— pasa

Entro a la recamara de su ahora prometido, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pensar en que alguien más la tocara, alguien que no fuera Seiya— "Basta Serena, ese hombre es cosa del pasado"

La dejo entrar para enseguida hacerlo él conduciéndola hacia la cama— Serena…—sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos viendo la imagen de Seiya sonriéndole como sabía jamás lo haría de nuevo.

Beso sus labios con cierta timidez, deseaba que esa primera vez en que estarían juntos fuese más que eso, fuese la mejor experiencia para ambos— Quiero que sea especial nuestra primera vez sea especial para los dos... y mi habitación el lugar donde más me gusta estar es donde quiero compartir este momento contigo

—Andrew yo... —murmuró sonrojada, avergonzada de lo que era en verdad.

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— Disfrutemos este instante mi amor... —hizo que se recostara lentamente sobre la cama.

No respondió, ¿que podría decir?, respiro profundamente sintiendo el suave colchón bajo ella, lo miro por un segundo, era su prometido esa era la verdad.

Se acercó rozando sus labios con suavidad y cariño— Sé que estas nerviosa...

—Mucho... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo, pero no por lo que él pensaba sino porque descubriera la verdad.

Acaricio su mejilla— Te prometo que todo estará bien, no te lastimare

—Te creo... —murmuró, aunque no estaba convencida de que ella no lo lastimaría a él.

Suavemente comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, sin dejar de mirarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Se sintió extraña, quizá era cierto que debía haber esperado hasta el momento en que un hombre la tratara de esa forma, no debió haberse dejado llevar por la pasión, Andrew se estaba tomando el tiempo para mimarla y consentirla, podía sentir el amor que tenía por ella.

— ¿Sabes que cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti?

Sonrió sutil— ¿Por qué Andrew?, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?

—Porque eres la mujer más dulce y tierna que he conocido jamás, además eres muy inteligente y muy hermosa

—Pero soy... caprichosa y berrinchuda y no he sido una buena novia contigo... —murmuró con pesar.

—Te lo dije una vez... es parte de tu encanto y yo quiero cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos

—Pero... puedo ser insoportable

—Para mí no lo eres Serena, tus defectos te complementan junto a tus virtudes eres la mujer perfecta para mí... la mujer con la que quiero amanecer cada día de mi vida y compartirlo todo

Haría todo por enamorarse de Andrew y amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella, ya no respondió solo hizo que se acercara a ella y poder besarlo.

Correspondió a sus labios recostándose sobre ella, dispuesto a amarla como sabía que una mujer como ella merecía, como la mujer que muy pronto seria su esposa.

A su pensamiento vino el recuerdo de aquel al que le entrego su pureza, y se sintió como si lo estuviera traicionando, pero la verdad es que ella nunca había significado tanto como para Andrew en ese instante, ya no quería pensar en él, no volvería a sentirse suya y lo mejor era entregarse al hombre que era su futuro esposo, al que amaría con el tiempo en cuerpo y alma.

X-X

No dejaba de ver por la ventanilla observando a ratos el celular, marcándolo de vez en cuando habían pasado una agradable cena de eso no había duda pero ahora estaba preocupada por su hermana de la cual aún no obtenía noticias desde medio día cuando le aviso que ya habían llegado a la playa.

—Gracias por permitirme estar con mi familia... —dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor— espero que se la haya pasado muy bien

Bajo el celular observándolo— Por el contrario, tu familia es muy agradable la pase muy bien

—Me alegra, pero... veo que algo le preocupa

—Sí, no he tenido comunicación con Serena desde el medio día

—Seguramente debe estar demasiado entretenida con la familia de su novio... no debería preocuparse, verifiqué que la seguridad para la señorita fuera la adecuada

—Seguramente —volvió a mirar por la ventanilla— espero que este bien...

—Lo estará, señorita yo... quería disculparme por mi actitud, no fue la correcta

— ¿De que estas hablando Darien? —fijando la mirada en él un tanto desconcertada, desde ese día no habían cruzado mayores palabras salvo lo necesario.

—Solo eso, que me disculpo por mi actitud

Desvió su mirada— Quizás yo tampoco me porte muy bien... lo siento...

—Usted no tiene que disculparse señorita... olvidemos lo ocurrido ¿le parece?

—Que sea la persona que proteges no significa que no cometa errores, creo que me desquite contigo por lo que pasado durante todos estos días... si hay algo en lo que pueda compensarte... —bajo su mirada— solo dímelo

—No tiene por qué hacerlo... —sonrió ligeramente estacionando el auto— ha sido demasiado buena con mi familia y con eso me doy por bien servido...

Sonrió ligeramente— Su familia es muy agradable y muy unida...

—Si... por ellos es que Seiya y yo trabajamos tanto... —al bajar del auto se dirigió hacia la puerta de Haruka para ayudarla a bajar.

Aceptó su ayuda bajando de la camioneta— Tratare de hacerle menos pesado su trabajo...

—Gracias señorita... hare bien mi trabajo para que no tenga quejas de mi

Sonrió deteniéndose unos momentos frente a el— Descanse... mañana es su día de descanso ¿no es así?

—Sí, iré con mi tía a ayudarle a limpiar, pero si me necesita no dude en pedirme que me quede...

Desvió su mirada— Vaya, la próxima semana quizás no pueda descansar, saldremos de viaje y dudo mucho que me deje ir sola

—Está bien señorita, gracias y que descanse... —le sonrió antes de que se alejara.

—Gracias igualmente —correspondió a su sonrisa para alejarse hacia la casa a descansar.

La contemplo alejarse, ahora se sentía más tranquilo y extrañamente feliz de poder hablar sin necesidad de molestarse.

X-X

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama abrazando a la mujer que dormía sobre su pecho, había disfrutado ese momento, cada que estaban juntos era especial sin duda alguna la quería y lo que menos deseaba era herirla, quizás llegaría amarla como ella se merecía en un futuro, pero... el cuerpo desnudo y acurrucado junto al suyo no era el de su bombón, recordando las pocas veces en las que se habían entregado— "No puedo sacarte de mi mente..."

X-X

Andrew se había quedado dormido, y ella aunque lo había intentado no podía, sabía que su lugar era estar junto a él, disfrutar de su calor, pero simplemente no podía, simplemente no se sentía cómoda, se puso de pie y se colocó la camisa de Andrew, se dirigió al balcón y abrió la puerta con cuidado para salir a tomar un poco de aire, mismo que la recibió con una fresca brisa de aire salado y frio— "Seiya... "

X-X

Sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón, se movió un poco en la cama sintiéndose inquieto, pero no debía volver a mirarla ni tomar a esa mujer que comenzaba a enloquecerlo, esa pasión que desbordaba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos era algo que jamás volvería a sentir.

X-X

Se sostuvo del barandal mirando hacia el horizonte aún estaba oscuro, el mar se había agitado un poco, la brisa era fresca y llena de un sabor salado, era todo lo contrario al sabor de Seiya, dulce y fresco, cerró los ojos y aún era como si pudiera verlo, pero era algo a lo que no volvería a tener acceso, ahora su futuro era Andrew, su futuro esposo al cual no volvería a traicionar.

Poso su mano sobre su hombro— ¿Te sientes bien? —murmuró a su oído preocupado.

—Andrew... —murmuró un poco sobresaltada— lo siento es que... quería ver la luna

—Me gusta cómo se te ve mi camisa, anda volvamos a la cama o puede darte un resfriado —la abrazo para llevarla adentro, había pasando mucho rato observándola antes de irrumpir, la había visto llorar y no sabía si eso pudiese ser bueno.

—Andrew... casémonos cuanto antes... —dijo abrazándolo.

—Claro mi amor... —la abrazo con fuerza— pero no estés triste, me duele verte así... ¿dime que te ocurre?

—Yo... me siento muy feliz de estar contigo... —dijo ocultando su rostro— quiero estar siempre contigo...

Acaricio su espalda, volviendo a recostarla en la cama— Y yo contigo, quiero estar a tu lado siempre

—Si Andrew, nunca me dejes... —sollozo en sus brazos no queriendo que viera su rostro, él era su única salvación para no caer en la tentación de la pasión que Seiya despertaba en ella.

—Jamás, no tengas miedo —se acercó besando sus labios como si sintiera que eso necesitaba— te amo

Sonrió sutil— Andrew, te quiero, te quiero...

Lentamente le quito la camisa reiniciando las caricias, mientras la besaba.

Cerró los ojos, no deseaba, no quería pensar en Seiya pero le fue inevitable, su mente le jugaba sucio y ahora el recuerdo no era su rostro, era la forma en que tenía de tomarla, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos recuerdos, eran Andrew, solo Andrew quien estaba a su lado, quien la amaba con todo lo que era ella— Andrew... —solo él y nadie más.

—Serena... yo te cuidare siempre —no dejaba de ver su rostro al tiempo que se fundía en ella— te amo —besando sus labios abrazándola con fuerza hacia él.

No dijo nada, no se atrevía a decir nada, tenía que dejar de ser una niña, ser una mujer implicaba tomar decisiones aunque estas fueran dolorosas y eso es lo que haría, se olvidaría de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Seiya y se enfocaría en su realidad, ambos eran tan distintos que no había espacio para la duda, Seiya tenía su vida, y ella ya no interferiría, se aferró a Andrew como la seguridad y estabilidad que su vida necesitaba, dejaría a la niña caprichosa de lado y seria la mujer centrada que debía ser.

X-X

Seiya por su lado se encontraba de espaldas a Amy, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, deseando ya no pensar en eso, no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, una decisión había tomado y como tal seguiría con sus planes.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno, ya sé que muchas justo en este instante están molestas por lo que hicimos con SyS pero no se los íbamos a dejar tan fácil, después de todo tienen que batallarle contra sus egos y barreras que solitos se pusieron, la cosa ya se pondrá un poco más tensa.

Tal vez tampoco les guste el hecho de que Serena se haya entregado a Andrew, pero no queríamos que Serena una de nuestras protagonistas al final fuera pues pura y santa, es solo una chica que quiere sentirse amada y en ese instante siente que Andrew es su camino a seguir, así que no la juzguen por favor.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, ya saben cualquier queja, duda o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, los esperamos con gusto, hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 19

Había tomado una decisión y aprendería a vivir con ellas, esa mañana se había despertado de aparente mejor humor, tras desayunar se despidieron de los padres de Andrew quedando con el pendiente de que luego se visitarían para que pidieran formalmente su mano a su hermana, el camino fue tranquilo siempre vigilados por los mejores guardaespaldas de la familia, al llegar a la casa y bajar ambos del auto se dirigieron a la casa, ella tan solo lo había esperado para tomar su mano y así entrar.

— ¿Estas nervioso? —le sonrió.

—Un poco mi amor... pero me siento muy feliz —al entrar vio a lo lejos al que era el guardaespaldas de su novia, parecía distraído sentado bajo la sombra del árbol.

—Yo también... —le sonrió besando su mejilla— pero no creo que mi hermana te corra

—Espero que no porque soy capaz de llevarte conmigo —se detuvo tan solo para besar sus labios.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Y yo de irme contigo...

— ¿En verdad te irías conmigo? —Sonrió abrazándola por la cintura.

Seiya que no había perdido detalle alguno de la llegada de su protegida se acercó, aunque no quería hacerlo, más al ver aquella demostración de afecto entre ambos— Buenas tardes...

—Si, por supuesto... —volteo viendo solo por un instante a Seiya— ¿mi hermana? —Preguntó con seriedad hacia él sin soltar a su novio.

—En la biblioteca, la comida estará servida en unos momentos... su hermana la espera a comer —desvió su mirada de ella.

—Vamos mi amor, es el mejor momento para hablar con ella... —se soltó de Andrew para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia la casa.

—Por supuesto —sonrió feliz dejándose llevar por ella.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se detuvo deteniéndose frente mirándolo por un instante, entrar significaba que ya no habría marcha atrás, rodeo su cuello dándole un beso— Es hora...

Asintió correspondiendo a sus labios— Es hora... —respiro profundamente, esperando que ella abriera la puerta— todo estará bien

—Más que bien mi amor... —dijo abriendo la puerta— ya llegamos Haru

Levanto la mirada hacia su hermana, notando algo totalmente diferente en ella— Bienvenidos, ¿cómo les fue?

—Muy bien hermanita, pero antes Andrew tiene algo que decirte...

— ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que decirme? recuerdo que ayer pidió hablar conmigo hoy

—Así es, antes que nada buenas tardes y gracias por dejar que Serena estuviera con mi familia... —dijo oprimiendo la mano de su novia— y el motivo de que quisiera platicar es que, sé que llevamos muy poco de novios pero, créeme que ya no concibo la vida sin ella, es por eso que quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de Serena...

Se puso de pie acercándose a ambos, un tanto desconcertada y sorprendida— ¿La mano de mi hermana? —Fijo un instante la mirada en ella— no les parece algo... ¿precipitado?

—Tal vez así sea, pero amo a Serena y no quiero otra cosa más que sea mi esposa

— ¿No será que estas embarazada? —Mantuvo su mirada fija en su hermana.

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió Serena— no, para nada...

— ¿Embarazada? —Preguntó Andrew extrañado— no es así, solo quiero casarme con Serena porque la amo y quiero que este siempre en mi vida

Escudriño su mirada— Miren no soy tonta, solo quiero que mi hermana este en buenas manos y que se cuiden ¿está bien?, ahora díganme ¿para cuándo seria la boda? espero que no muy pronto

—Y estará en buenas manos, la protegeré con mi vida si es preciso... —dijo Andrew besando la mano de su prometida— puedes estar segura que jamás nada le faltara ni le pasara nada

—Siendo así... está bien... —suspiró— además creo que Serena ya ha tomado su decisión y si digo que no es capaz de hacer lo que sea para que suceda —sonrió divertida— felicidades hermanita... espero que seas muy feliz

—Gracias Haru... —sonrió abrazándola— lo seré, Andrew me ama y sé que con él nada me faltara

—Entonces salgamos a comer hay que celebrar

—Sí, hermanita... —sonrió a su hermana— vamos... pero sabes, queremos que la boda sea en el menor tiempo posible...

— ¿Que tan pronto quieres tu boda?

—Mmm cuatro máximo cinco meses... —dijo oprimiendo la mano de su novio.

—Es muy poco tiempo... ¿y que pasara con la universidad y la escuela de cocina?

—No habrá problema, Serena puede seguir estudiando todo lo que quiera y trabajar si así lo desea... —dijo Andrew sonriéndole a su novia.

—Está bien entonces vamos a comer fuera —tomo su saco para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Pero seguramente Luna ya tiene la comida lista... ¿no? —Preguntó Serena.

—La cenaremos anda vamos yo invito esto debe celebrarse —sin decir más salió hacia el jardín— Seiya prepare la camioneta iremos a comer fuera

—No te mostré mi anillo... —dijo Serena enseñándole la mano a su hermana con un hermoso anillo de un pequeño diamante.

Tomo su mano esperando en el jardín— Es muy hermoso —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Haru... me dejas sin aire... —dijo sonriendo con dificultad— tenemos mucho que planear...

—Ya lo creo que si —revolvió su cabello— mi pequeña hermana ya es toda una mujer

—Oye, no, me despeinas... —dijo volviendo a peinarse.

—Y vaya que es una bella mujer...

Seiya se acercó con la camioneta, bajando de ella— Ya está listo señorita —la abrió para dejarlas entrar, aunque no evitaba verla a ella de reojo parecía muy feliz y esa sortija había llamado su atención.

—Claro tienes que decir eso porque eres mi novio... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a Andrew dándole un pequeño beso antes de subir a la camioneta— y tú también lo dirías porque eres mi hermana...

—Lo eres no es más que la verdad, pero bueno los dejare que vayan atrás solos, me iré adelante con Seiya

—Gracias... —dijo Andrew abriéndole la puerta para que subiera.

Serena podía sentir la mirada de Seiya la cual evito en todo momento, al sujetarse de la puerta para subir rozo su mano sintiendo esa descarga de energía que tanto le gustaba antes y que ahora le parecía un martirio tener que soportar por lo que rápidamente quito su mano.

Ese solo roce lo hacía desearla aún más, debía quitársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar, se sentía molesto y muy irritado al subir todos cerro la camioneta, para subir el también— ¿A dónde los llevo señorita Haruka?

—Quiero ir al bistró Berlín, tengo antojo de un pastel ¿vamos Haru?, además que mejor lugar para celebrar que ese...

—Está bien que sea al bistró Berlín, vamos Seiya

Serena prefirió centrar su atención en Andrew al cual le tomo la mano y beso su mejilla— Ya veras, te encantara el pastel de ese lugar, es delicioso...

—Si he escuchado mucho de ese lugar pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de ir

—Te va a fascinar... —se recargo en su hombro— no hay nada más delicioso que ese pastel...

La abrazo besando su frente— No más de lo que tú me gustas

Sonrió subiendo el rostro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Gracias mi amor...

Seiya condujo hasta el lugar que le indicaban colocándose los lentes de sol, de esa forma podía mirarlos de vez en cuando, aunque no quisiera sentía celos y una molestia enorme.

—Sabes Haru, la casa de los padres de Andrew es maravillosa, quizá ahí pueda ser ceremonia... —dijo recargándose en el brazo de su novio.

— ¿Ceremonia? —murmuró Seiya mientras se estacionaba.

—Ah sí... —murmuró Serena sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho— creo que debes felicitarnos, Andrew y yo nos vamos a casar en un par de meses...

— ¿No que en cinco? —bajando de la camioneta sorprendida por la declaración de su hermana.

—Entiendo, muchas felicidades señorita deseo que sea muy feliz —bajo de la camioneta sin quitarse los lentes ocultando la tristeza que esa noticia la producía.

—Gracias... —murmuró mirándolo un segundo para en seguida voltear hacia su novio que la esperaba para bajar de la camioneta— bueno Haru, un par de meses es un decir quiero que sea cuanto antes... —dijo mirando de reojo a Seiya—

—Si por mi fuera mañana mismo nos casamos pero quizás podamos preparar todo para dentro de dos meses

—Eso me encantaría mi amor... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a su novio— Haru, tendrás que ayudarme...

—Claro cuenta conmigo —su hermana parecía muy feliz y aunque esa era una decisión muy precipitada, en realidad ese chico se veía que la quería mucho— entonces celebremos su futuro matrimonio —comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante, siendo seguidos de Seiya, que iba unos pasos atrás de ellos.

—Si... —sonrió tomando a Andrew de la mano entrelazando sus dedos— con nadie podría estar mejor que contigo mi amor

Andrew, presionaba su mano con calidez, caminando a la par de su cuñada, sonriéndole amorosamente a su ahora prometida.

Pese a todo sentía la mirada de Seiya sobre ella, volteo un solo instante pero su mirada oculta tras los lentes oscuros no le permitió ver si esto era así, suspiró sutil y se volvió a abrazar de Andrew, a Seiya no le importaba y ella sentía el corazón latir cada vez con menos fuerza.

Mientras caminaban no logro apartar su mirada mucho de ella, salvo cuando sintió que lo miraba la desvió hacia todos lados asegurándose que no hubiese nada sospechoso a su alrededor.

Al llegar al restaurante pidieron una mesa para los 3, tomando de ese modo Seiya su habitual posición cerca de la mesa pero siempre de pie.

No podía evitarlo, miro de reojo a Seiya, odiaba verlo así— Los padres de Andrew vendrán la próxima semana a verte para pedirte mi mano...

—Mmm tendrá que ser después, la próxima semana saldré de viaje

— ¿A dónde vas hermanita? —Preguntó colocándose la servilleta en el regazo.

—Iré a Nueva York un par de semanas quizás tres

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —Preguntó sorprendida— mmm ¿y si me voy contigo?, puedo ir a las tiendas de novias...

—Pero ¿no es la prueba de cocina?, quizás puedas alcanzarme en la última semana y podamos pasar unos días juntas

—Ah es verdad... —suspiró tomando la carta para ver que ordenaría— si la prueba, está bien, solo espero que mi atractivo jefe me dé permiso de faltar...

—Todo sea por que cumplas tu sueño, te daré el permiso que necesitas

Sonrió tomando su mano— Gracias mi amor... ¿y qué hay de un viaje exprés a Nueva York?

—Solo si te acompaño... quizás de ese modo puedas darle vacaciones a tu niñero

Sonrió sutil— Si, creo que las necesita... no es fácil soportar a una chiquilla berrinchuda

Se quitó los lentes sintiéndose un poco molesto volteando hacia otro lado fingiendo que los había escuchado.

—Creí que estabas contenta con él

—Yo sí, seguramente el que no está nada contento es él... en fin será como todos que se aburren de cuidarme y se van

—Pues sí, se ira pronto pero no creo que sea por aburrirse —sonrió al notar como varias chicas no la miraban a ella como era costumbre si no a él.

— ¿Por qué...? —apenas iba a preguntar cuando vio que un par de chicas se acercaban a él.

—Hola, disculpa... ¿eres tú el que estuvo en el concierto de Yaten y cantaste con él? —Preguntó una joven de cabello rosa.

Miro a la joven sorprendido solo asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya ves, te lo dije... —dijo a su amiga— ¿podrías regalarnos un autógrafo y si se pude una fotografía?

—Por supuesto será un placer —sonrió a las jóvenes— me alegra que les haya gustado la canción

—Por eso, pronto comenzara a grabar con Yaten y al paso que va seguramente después será el quien necesite protección

Serena miró con curiosidad y una cierta molestia al ver aquellas chicas desvivirse por él y peor aun fue cuando escucho a su hermana, sin saber porque él no enterarse antes le molesto— Ya veo... —murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia la carta.

—Entonces si me lo permites, me gustaría ser yo quien se encargara de la seguridad de Serena... mis hombres están muy bien entrenados y nada le pasaría bajo su custodia

—Siendo que Andrew es mi futuro esposo creo que es lo más lógico Haru... dentro de poco no tendré que ser custodiada por alguien más...

—Creo que no tengo otra opción que ceder a las demandas de tu prometido

Seiya volvió por un instante su mirada hacia Serena, un tanto molesto por lo que escuchaba, pero al final eso era la realidad, ya fuese por el ascenso, o por seguir sus sueños pronto dejaría de custodiarla y quizás mientras más pronto lo hiciera sería mucho mejor.

—Andrew, ¿podrías pedir por mí por favor? —Dijo colocando la servilleta en la mesa— voy al tocador no tardo...

—Está bien, no tardes —sonrió a su prometida— pediré un corte con ensalada ¿o quieres pasta?

—Mmm ensalada solamente, ayer comí demasiado... —se inclinó tan solo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios— no tardo... —dijo sonriéndole a su hermana.

—No tardes —murmuró al ver al guardaespaldas de su hermana rodeado por cinco chicas más pidiéndole autógrafo.

Volvió la mirada hacia Seiya el cual parecía demasiado ocupado, lo cual la hizo sentir mal, aunque fuera por obligación pero debía tener su atención puesta en ella, suspiró, se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el baño sintiendo una vez más que estar con Andrew era lo mejor de todo.

—Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad me hacen sentir muy bien, pero por ahora estoy trabajando, y no creo que a mi jefa le agrade que este tan distraído —guiño el ojo a las jóvenes.

—Ah... pero... ¿volveremos a saber de ti verdad? —Preguntó la joven de cabello rosa.

—Claro, pronto grabare la canción que han solicitado junto con Yaten

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto otra de las jovencitas— haremos tu club de fans...

—Seiya... Seiya Kou, en verdad sin su apoyo nada sería posible, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas

—Genial, buscaremos el nombre de tu club de fans... y está claro que yo seré la presidenta... —dijo la joven de cabello rosa sonriendo orgullosa— gracias por tu autógrafo Seiya... por cierto, eres muy guapo...

Se sonrojó ligeramente— No tanto como tú lo eres

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron alejándose con risitas nerviosas ante el galanteo de aquel joven el cual sin duda buscarían por todos los medios.

Suspiró al ver que Serena regresaba fijando la mirada en ella.

Detuvo su andar unos pasos aún lejos de la mirada de su hermana y de su prometido, solo se centró en él, en Seiya, en lo guapo que se veía en ese instante y en las ganas que tenía de ir y besarlo tal como él le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Mantuvo su mirada puesta en ella unos instantes más, lucia radiante, feliz por ser ahora la prometida de Andrew, algo que le molestaba y le dolía, algo en lo que no debía intervenir. Se volvió a colocar los lentes oscuros cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, era claro que a él no le importaba nada de lo que le pasara a ella, solo era su trabajo y nada más, una obligación, respiró profundamente, si eso lo tenía claro entonces ¿por qué le dolía que solo la viera como un medio para obtener un fin?, respiró profundamente, era hora de volver a ser la feliz prometida de Andrew— Volví... ¿ya ordenaste mi amor?

—Claro amor, ya no tardan en traer los platillos ¿está todo bien?

—Si claro, todo está perfectamente bien... —sonrió acercándose a acariciar su mejilla— ¿ya te dije que esta mañana te ves mucho más guapo que anoche?

—Dejen esa melosidad para cuando estén solos —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Lo siento Haru, es que... no sé cómo que siento que desde anoche quiero más a Andrew... —sonrió tomando la mano de su novio.

—Claro siendo ahora tu prometido debe ser lo más normal, pero anda no olvides que estoy aquí, ten un poco de respeto por tu hermana mayor

Sonrió a su hermana— ¿Acaso estas celosa de que ya no tienes toda mi atención? —Se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Sonrió aún más— eres mi hermanita, y de pronto saber que tengo que compartirte más de la cuenta no es tan agradable, pero me resignare solo si es por tu felicidad

Sonrió oprimiendo su brazo— Ay Haru... pero seguiré siendo tu hermanita, aunque me case y tenga muchos hijos, seguiré siendo tu hermanita...

—Lo sé —se acercó besando su frente— y yo seguiré siendo tu hermana mayor

—Si... —sonrió a su hermana— además aun podremos salir y fingir que eres mi guapo novio

—Ay no eso sí que no, hermosa señorita usted es mi prometida y mi novia y yo soy muy celoso

Sonrió ahora a su novio— Pero Haru es mi hermana y tú no puedes estar celoso de ella...

—Tu hermana o tu hermano mayor pero yo debo ser tu único novio —tomo su mano para besarla.

Haruka se recargo en el respaldo observando a la pareja justo cuando llegaba la comida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que debo dejar ese juego con Haru?

—Así es, es tu hermana y la quieres mucho, pero ya no debes fingir cuando me tienes a mí

Sonrió sutil— Si, creo que tienes razón... —murmuró volteando a ver a su hermana— aun así seguirás siendo mi hermanita...

Sonrió comenzando a comer— Jamás dejare de ser tu hermana que eso te quede claro sin importar como sea

—Si... siempre serás mi hermana... —murmuró fijando la mirada en el plato, salir, divertirse con su hermana de aquella forma, burlarse de las chicas que la miraban con celos, todo eso debería terminar, después de todo ahora sería una futura señora y jugar ya no sería parte de su vida— provecho... —dijo comenzando a comer.

Verlas jugar se había convertido en una costumbre y hasta cierto punto le parecía divertido, algo que él nunca se habría atrevido a prohibirle, después de todo esa era una forma de quererse pero él no era nadie para dar siquiera su opinión al respecto, la observo comer y reír a ratos mientras conversaban respecto a cómo querían que fuese su boda, comenzado a sentirse aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba.

X-X

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, se había vuelto una especie de rutina, despertarse, ignorar a Seiya, trabajar, salir a comer con su prometido, volver a trabajar, dejar que él la llevara a casa, planear la boda, buscar vestidos de novia, invitaciones, todo mediante la organizadora de bodas que la madre de Andrew había contratado, pero ella quería hacerlo, y más aún practicar para el examen de gastronomía, pero ese día quería cambiar la rutina le había propuesto a Andrew ir al centro comercial ver aparadores, buscar mejores opciones que las que aquella mujer contratada había presentado, era su boda y tenía todo el derecho de elegir qué es lo que quería lucir y ofrecer a sus invitados en ese día tan especial.

—Me gustarían flores lila en las mesas... ¿qué tal pequeñas peceras? —dijo emocionada.

— ¿Peceras?, había pensado que los alcatraces quedarían mejor, son mucho más elegantes y a mi madre le gustan

— ¿Alcatraces? —Suspiró— había imaginado peceras, con dos pequeños peces, pareja obviamente o con algunas velas flotantes

Seiya que no perdía detalle alguno se cruzó de brazos, hasta ahora todos los detalles que habían arreglado siempre eran al gusto de él o de la persona contratada y nada a gusto de ella, si se suponía que tenía mucho dinero y que haría lo que fuese por complacerla ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Suspiró desviando la mirada hacia unas invitaciones— Que sean alcatraces con violetas... —dijo observando unas bellas invitaciones en color perla con grabados de flores.

—Solo alcatraces... —sonrió tomando su mano— las violetas opacaran a esa bella flor que por sí sola es muy hermosa como tu

—Está bien... alcatraces... —murmuró suspirando sutil— ¿las invitaciones las puedo escoger?

—Está bien... aunque Hiromi ya tenía algunas

Hizo una mueca— Entonces quizá quieras casarte con ella... —Dijo molesta soltando su mano alejándose.

—Serena... ¿por qué estas molesta? —se acercó a ella tomando su mano— es solo que ella es buena en lo que hace, y sin duda será la boda del año ya lo veras

Seiya estuvo por seguirlos ya que se habían alejado un poco más, justo cuando una pelirroja atrajo su mirada, intento moverse escapar de ahí pero era demasiado tarde ya la tenía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Pero mira nada más... —se acercó a él mirándolo de pies a cabeza— tanto tiempo Seiya sin saber de ti

Hizo una mueca— Si demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?, casi seis años Kakyu

Sonrió con ironía— Si, tal vez demasiado, pero sigues siendo igual... ¿sigues trabajando en lo mismo?, ¿o que haces aquí?

—Eso no es algo que te incumba... —miro hacia un lado.

—Mmm bueno no creo que vengas de compras este lugar es muy exclusivo...

— ¿Y que si así fuera?, dime, ¿tu marido actual te da todo lo que quieres?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Se acercó a él— ¿sabes que es lo único que no me da?

Frunció el ceño molesto.

—Intensas noches de pasión como las que viví a tu lado... pero bueno... —dijo con una sonrisa burlona— no se puede tener todo en la vida...

—Yo no solo te di pasión Kakyu, te di mi amor y no te importo, eres una mujer frívola, dime porque accediste a casarte conmigo si de antemano sabias que no te daría lo que tú deseabas... una vida llena de lujos

—Porque no pensé que te fueras a volver tan patético, te olvidaste de mi todo por prestarle más atención a esa niña...

—Esa niña es tu hija Kakyu, la niña que tú trajiste al mundo, por la cual daré mi vida y si quieres saber que hago aquí vine a comprar un anillo de compromiso...

— ¿Un anillo de compromiso?, vaya encontraste a una conformista como tu...

—Encontré alguien que verdaderamente vale la pena —la sujeto con fuerza del brazo— y sabes que, espero no volverme a topar contigo en mi vida no quiero volver a verte jamás, haz tu vida lejos de mí y déjanos vivir la nuestra a Hotaru y a mi

—Que tonto eres Seiya, ¿crees que iría a buscar a esa niña?, ya te dije cuando me fui, que te la quedaras... —dijo con molestia soltándose de su brazo.

—Bien espero que así sea... que no se te ocurra ni de broma ir a buscarla...

Al ver como Seiya forcejeaba con aquella mujer se alejó de Andrew un par de pasos dispuesta a intervenir.

Andrew la sujeto negando con la mirada, no sabía exactamente que estaban discutiendo y tampoco estaba interesado en saberlo— No es de nuestra incumbencia Serena, ven vamos a ver las invitaciones...

—Pero... —murmuró viendo como seguía discutiendo.

—Vamos —hizo que se diera media vuelta, para entrar al local de las invitaciones.

Miró a Seiya que parecía demasiado enojado, tuvo ganas de ir con él, llevárselo, alejarlo de aquella mujer que sintió no debía estar cerca.

—No te preocupes, no pienso buscarla... es tuya... —dijo Kakyu con burla.

—Sí, es mi hija y la protegeré incluso de ti —camino hacia una tienda de anillos, pidiendo el primero que se le cruzo— deme ese de favor

—Vaya... ¿a quién asaltaste para tener para esa sortija? —Preguntó mirándolo.

No dijo nada tan solo saco el dinero suficiente para pagar la sortija— Ya te lo dije no es asunto tuyo, mejor vete regresa con tu maridito haber que nuevo capricho se te ocurre que te cumplan quizás quieras operarte la nariz

—Ah... lo patán no se te ha quitado... —dijo mirándolo con coraje— me voy... tengo infinidad de cosas que comprar... hasta nunca Seiya...

—Hasta nunca... ojala no vuelva a verte jamás

Tan solo rio con burla alejándose de él, no estaba loca como para ir a buscarlo de nuevo

Miró las invitaciones, pero ahora su pensamiento estaba con Seiya— Esas... —señalo unas al azar.

—Está bien quiero dos mil invitaciones con estos datos

Volvió la mirada hacia Andrew— ¿Dos mil?

Seiya volvía acercarse manteniendo una distancia prudente ahora jugando con la cajita que acababa de comprar, verla y recordar lo sucedido lo hacía sentir una ira aún mayor.

—Claro, ¿o se te hacen pocas?

—Pero... —murmuró desconcertada— ¿de dónde vamos a sacar tantos invitados?

—Amor, esos son pocos ya lo veras cuando se publique la gran no noticia tendremos mucho más que ahora y nos faltaran ya veras

Suspiró profundamente— Supongo... ¿cuáles elegí?

—Las que escogiste con alcatraces grabados cielo

— ¿Alcatraces? —Suspiró negando— no Andrew, no quiero esas... quiero estas... —Dijo señalando unas con una listones perlas como si fueran pergaminos.

—Anda vamos que aún falta mucho por hacer —tomo su mano besándola.

—Pero... —murmuró desconcertada.

Seiya los seguía por inercia, ese encuentro con esa mujer y el ver que aun despreciaba a su hija lo molestaba de sobre manera.

—Mejor llévame a la casa, ya estoy cansada y quiero darme un baño y descansar...

—Está bien, te veré mañana ¿sí? —la llevo hacia su auto donde la hizo subir, Seiya hizo lo mismo pero en el otro auto.

—Si... —murmuró, no estaba nada contenta, no parecía su boda, parecía solo una organizadora más.

Rozo sus labios antes de subir al auto— No te enojes amor, será una boda perfecta

—Sí, será una boda perfecta... —murmuró sonriendo sutil, no se sentía de ánimo y simplemente quería marcharse. En el camino solo observo por la ventana, ¿por qué no se sentía entusiasmada por su boda?, aun ni siquiera había encontrado el vestido quela hiciera sentir soñada, solo veía y veía más cosas pero nada le gustaba— Te veo mañana en la oficina...

— ¿No quieres que vaya por ti?

—No te preocupes, Seiya me llevara... —dijo suspirando sutil.

—Está bien, te veré mañana —rozo sus labios antes de ayudarla a bajar del auto.

—Andrew... ¿realmente me amas?

—Te amo con todo mí ser Serena

Lo abrazo ocultando su rostro— Gracias... —se acercó a besar sutilmente sus labios y se separó— hasta mañana, te quiero... no llegues tarde

—Y yo a ti te veré mañana amor

—Hasta mañana... —dijo alejándose hacia la entrada de la casa siendo seguida por Seiya, al cual se moría de ganas por preguntarle ¿que había sucedido en el centro comercial?, pero que no se atrevía al ver su semblante molesto.

Al quedarse solos y asegurar las puertas decidió irse a recamara— Estaré en mi habitación por si necesita algo, permiso

Lo miró por un segundo, deseando detenerlo— Esta bien... gracias... —murmuró viéndolo alejarse, ¿qué es lo que había pasado que ahora ella también se sentía inquieta?

X-X

La primera reunión había sido todo un éxito y ahora se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo junto con los socios de la firma de automovilística con quienes se asociarían— Sin duda será un gran negocio no se arrepentirá por aceptarnos como distribuidores

—Estamos seguros que ha sido un gran acierto... —dijo uno de los hombres mirando hacia la entrada— ah perfecto, llego a tiempo, quiero presentarle a mi hija quien fue la que nos recomendó su empresa... Michiru...

— ¿Michiru? —se puso de pie sin poderlo creer era ella, no evito sonreír al ver a la elegante mujer acercarse.

—Haruka... —sonrió en cuanto la vio— tanto tiempo ha pasado, vaya que has cambiado

—Bastante tiempo —se sonrojó un poco al verla— tu también has cambiado... eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo...

—Gracias... —sonrió abrazándola— ha pasado mucho tiempo Haruka desde la última vez que te vi, ¿cómo has estado?

Correspondió su abrazo muy feliz de volver a verla— Demasiado tiempo, creí que no volvería a verte después de que te marchaste

—Pero tomemos asiento, veo que han cerrado las negociaciones, me alegra... —dijo fijando la mirada en el caballero detrás de Haruka.

—Así es —murmuró acomodando la silla para que se sentara y enseguida hacerlo ella— muy satisfactoriamente hemos firmado el contrato, debo confesar que creí que nos tomaría más tiempo, claro está que aún hay detalles que a finar pero ya son menos

—Nosotros las dejamos, seguramente tendrán mucho que platicar, diviértanse... —dijo el padre de Michiru poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias papá —sonrió al ver que los socios se levantaban— yo cuidare de ella —sonrió acomodando su cabello tras la oreja.

Darien observo a aquella bella mujer que se encontraba junto a su jefa, era hermosa, elegante, y sin duda por demás atractiva.

Sonreía, sin despegar la mirada de su amiga— Pero ¿cómo has hecho posible esto?

—Mi padre ha dejado que interfiera un poco en los negocios... ya falta poco para que termine mis estudios y poder hacerme cargo de la empresa...

—Fue una buena forma de hacerme venir a Nueva York... debemos brindar por ello

—Claro, además quería darte la sorpresa, pero tú luces muy cambiada, ¿qué paso?, pensé que vería a una rubia despampanante...

Desvió su mirada— ¿No te gusta más un rubio guapo?

—Mmm claro... —se acercó a ella sugestivamente— eres muy atractivo

Sonrió un poco nerviosa— Y tu muy elegante... es lo menos que esperaba de ti

— ¿Que tanto soy elegante? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

—Más de lo que llegue a imaginar —subió su mano acariciando su mejilla.

Se acercó a ella hasta rozar su mejilla— ¿Te parece si comemos? no he probado bocado desde ayer

—Eso está muy mal Haru... ¿cuándo entenderás que debes alimentarte bien? —Dijo siendo ella ahora quien acariciara su mejilla.

—Lo mismo me dice Serena... sabes me hiciste mucha falta... —cerro sus ojos no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Pero ahora estamos juntas de nuevo... —se acercó hasta abrazarla— Haru...

Oculto el rostro, sintiendo que podía volver a ser quien era antes— Michiru...

—Tranquila... ¿sabes?, me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa... ¿qué opinas?

Se separó sonriéndole— Me encantaría, pero esta noche no, debo hacer unos pendientes... pero puedo verte para comer mañana

—Está bien... mientras estés aquí no te soltare... —sonrió abrazándola— te extrañe Haru...

—Y yo a ti te extrañe mucho, pero anda vamos a comer que tenemos mucho que platicar

—Sí, tienes razón, ¿y tú hermanita?, ¿sigue igual de traviesa que antes?

—Si es demasiado traviesa, y sabes se va casar muy pronto, espero asistas a la boda

— ¿Ya se va a casar?, wow, pero si apenas es una jovencita ¿no?, ¿cuántos años tiene 19, 20?

—Veinte cumplirá veintiuno en junio, si me parece algo precipitado... pero no tengo más remedio que apoyarla, el chico la quiere mucho aunque debo confesar que no me agrada del todo

— ¿Y por qué no te agrada? —Preguntó leyendo el menú—

—Quizás sean celos de familia... no lo sé, quizás no sea el adecuado para ella... pero la quiere...

—Dependiendo, a veces la intuición no falla, ¿por qué crees que no es el adecuado para ella?

—Quizás no es el hombre que ella necesite, es demasiado caprichosa, y además creo que la tengo demasiado consentida, le gusta hacer y deshacer a su voluntad y no creo que él le de esa libertad a la que está acostumbrada...

— ¿Te parece? —Murmuró ordenando para en seguida ponerle atención— vamos Haru de seguro hiciste un gran trabajo con tu hermana, no creo que deje esa libertad que le has mostrado, si se parece en algo a ti se opondrá a ello...

—Temo que esté demasiado embelesada como para darse cuenta de otras cosas —tomo su copa dando un sorbo.

— ¿De qué cosas?, ay Haru, a lo mejor tu hermana está realmente enamorada y es el hombre perfecto para ella ¿o que es lo que quisieras para ella?

—Puede que este equivocada Michiru solo quiero que sea feliz y no quisiera que saliera herida... por eso la apoyare en su decisión y estaré pendiente

—Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer como hermana mayor... —le sonrió.

Asintió sintiéndose más tranquila— ¿Entonces serias mi acompañante para ese importante evento?

—Claro... entonces debemos ir de compras, por cierto... —se acercó a ella para murmurarle— que guapo es tu guardaespaldas...

Desvío su mirada de ella ocultando un sonrojó— ¿Te parece?

—Bastante... ¿cómo sería una noche con él? —murmuró sonriendo mirándolo de reojo.

—No tengo idea... pregúntaselo a sus amiguitas —murmuró molesta.

—Quizá lo averigüe, claro si me lo prestas al menos una noche...

—Obviamente no te lo prestare... —tomo la copa bebiendo todo el contenido.

—Bueno está bien... —sonrió al ver el semblante de su amiga— ¿y una noche contigo?

—Que graciosa, mañana me quedare contigo

—Pero no así... —se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— No has cambiado nada...

—No, ¿quieres averiguarlo? —Preguntó acercándose a sus labios.

El color rojo brillaba más en su rostro como si fuera un jitomate.

Soltó una carcajada— Esta bien lo haremos en privado... —se volvió a sentar.

Mantuvo su mirada en ella respirando profundamente— Estás loca ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero bien que te gustaba... —sonrió— anda comamos, provecho...

Hizo una mueca comenzando a comer.

Darien no había perdido detalle de la actitud de aquella bella mujer, se había perdido en el instante en que la vio acercarse a su jefa y a la cual había besado, ¿qué clase de relación tenía con ella?, pero Haruka le había dicho que no le interesaban las mujeres o ¿ella sería una excepción?, sacudió la cabeza quitándose aquella imagen de su mente.

X-X

Después de seguir dando vueltas al asunto y a todo lo que le había pasado en esos últimos días desde esa salida al cine hasta ese día en que se había encontrado con la que alguna vez había sido su esposa, hasta que el sueño lo venció, siendo despertado por un extraño ruido que lo hizo ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación yendo hacia la cocina— ¿Que ocurre Luna?

—Alguien ha entrado... parece que la alarma fue desactivada

Se asomó por la ventana, viendo mucho movimiento en el jardín— Váyase Luna, salga por la puerta trasera y no haga ruido

—Pero y tu hijo, y mi pequeña... —murmuró preocupada.

—No se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de todo, Serena la llamara cuando todo esté bien, ahora váyase... iré por Serena

—Está bien hijo... —se acercó palmeando su brazo— tengan mucho cuidado...

—Lo tendremos —esperó a que saliera, para enseguida escabullirse hacia las habitaciones, abriendo de improviso la puerta de Serena colocando el seguro— tenemos que irnos ahora mismo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cubriéndose de nueva cuenta con la toalla ya que acababa de salir de bañarse y estaba por cambiarse.

Al mirarla no dudo en correr al closet y sacar una chaqueta larga— Ponte esto y vámonos, no tenemos tiempo

—Pero... ¿qué ocurre?, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Apresúrate —sin dudarlo la tomo de la mano abriendo el balcón, tenían una sola oportunidad, ya que los hombres estaban entrando a la casa— debemos llegar a la camioneta a como dé lugar

— ¿Qué ocurre?, estás loco Seiya, no pienso bajar así... —dijo apenas acomodándose la chaqueta— estoy descalza y en ropa interior...

—Con un demonio has lo que te digo, no tenemos tiempo

Lo miró fijamente, era la primera vez que le hablaba así, pero el ruido de las puertas que estaban siendo abiertas la asusto lo que la hizo reaccionar para seguirlo— ¿Cómo vamos a bajar?

—Sujétate de mí —murmuró haciendo que subiera a su espalda— pase lo que pase no te vayas a soltar

— ¿Estás seguro? —Se sujetó con fuerza de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo.

Respiro profundamente, para enseguida saltar al árbol más cercano sujetándose con las manos era más fácil hacerlo solo que con ella, pero debía protegerla— No te sueltes... resiste…

Habían saltado a tiempo, volvió la mirada hacia el interior de su habitación viendo como unos hombres entraban, se sujetó con fuerza de Seiya.

—Shhh —se acomodó entre las ramas de forma que no fueran vistos abrazándola hacia él.

Oculto su rostro, sentía miedo y terror de que algo pudiera pasarles, ganas de llorar, quería a su hermana, pero sabía que con Seiya nada le pasaría.

Esperó a que esos hombres desaparecieran de la vista sin soltarla en ningún momento, sentía su cuerpo temblar y sollozaba— Vamos —la tomo entre sus brazos para saltar del árbol sin duda era una altura considerable, pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

Al saltar se había sujetado a él sintiendo como la protegía con el cuerpo pero eso no evito que se raspara la pierna con el césped al caer y un golpe en el brazo— ¿Estas bien?

Había caído de espaldas protegiéndola, lastimándose fuertemente— Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí —al levantarse se quejó un poco, pero lo hizo sujetando su mano para ir hacia el garaje, al verlo custodiado frunció el ceño ocultándose entre los arboles— tendremos que saltar la barda... vamos por atrás de la torre

—Pero, ¿cómo nos vamos a ir? —Preguntó oprimiendo su mano con fuerza, tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo.

—No lo sé, lo importante es salir de aquí —a gatas aprovechando los arbustos del amplio jardín la llevo hacia el almacén donde parecía aun no buscaban, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran, la ayudo a subir— la vaya fue desactivada que conveniente —murmuró con ironía, subiendo a su lado— ¿estas lista?

—No... —dijo con sinceridad, respirando profundamente— tengo miedo...

La abrazo por la cintura— No tengas miedo, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...

Creyó en sus palabras por completo, sabía que a su lado nada le pasaría— Estoy lista...

Salto a la calle, sin soltarla haciendo lo mismo que con el árbol cayendo el primero.

Había cerrado los ojos al caer, abrió los ojos viendo que Seiya la había protegido, eso equivalía a que él estuviera lastimado, con dificultad se puso de pie— ¿Estas bien?

Respiro profundamente, adolorido— Creo que el césped es mucho más suave... —se puso de pie haciéndole la parada a un taxi— agáchate...

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, en cuanto subió al taxi se ocultó.

—Llévenos a bosques del prado por favor —saco el celular marcando a su primo.

— ¿A quién le llamas? —preguntó mirando hacia atrás por si alguien los seguía.

—Darien... necesito refuerzos atacaron la casa

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —se alejó un poco para evitar que su jefa se inquietara.

—Invadieron la casa, logre sacar a Cerezo dos sana y salva, la llevare a mi casa por el momento... no pude sacar ninguno de los autos, será mejor que no regresen hasta que todo se haya calmado

—Seiya... Seiya... —murmuró al haber interferencia— maldición... —se acercó a Haruka— señorita, hay un problema...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —levanto su mirada de aquellos documentos.

La miró con seriedad pensando en cómo sería la mejor forma de decirle— Invadieron la casa...

— ¿Qué? —Se puso de pie al momento— ¿y mi hermana como esta, que ocurrió?, partiremos ahora mismo

—No es prudente... su hermana está bien, Seiya logro sacarla a tiempo

— ¿Y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana está en peligro?

—No, le estoy pidiendo que sea prudente y deje que hagamos nuestro trabajo, su hermana está en buenas manos con Seiya...

Estuvo por refutar cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso entrando unos hombres a la suite que compartía con Darien.

De inmediato se puso frente a Haruka para protegerla a lo que sacó su arma apuntándoles.

—Hágase a un lado... hemos venido por ella —sacaron sus armas, los cual asusto a Haruka sujetándose de él.

Camino con ella hacia atrás, sonrió con seguridad— Como si fuera tan fácil... —sin que se dieran cuenta había enredado la mano en unos cortineros los cuales jalo con fuerza para que cayera sobre ellos, aprovechando así para empujar a Haruka dentro de la habitación y cerrarla—no resistirá mucho... salga por el balcón...

—No pienso irme sin ti —murmuró antes de que la encerrara.

—Solo salga... la alcanzare en seguida... —dijo colocando lo que podía en la puerta para impedir que entraran.

—No te tardes... —murmuró asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, camino hacia el balcón viendo a más hombres abajo— creo que esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé —cruzo el balcón caminando por la orilla, sujetándose de donde le fuera posible.

Al salir al balcón coloco lo que pudo para impedir que los siguieran, volvió la mirada a la cornisa y vio que Haruka hábilmente caminaba por la orilla— ¿Crees llegar al siguiente balcón?

Asintió, dando un pequeño traspié, estando a punto de resbalar.

La alcanzo a sujetar del brazo— Cuidado señorita... —la ayudo a llegar al otro lado— en cuanto esté segura trate de abrir la puerta

—No pensaras dejarme sola ¿o sí? —Murmuró saltando hacia el balcón.

—No, solo necesito que este a salvo para poder hacer mi trabajo...

—Está bien... —se acercó a la puerta— está cerrada demonios —no dudo en dar un puñetazo rompiendo el cristal para poder entrar a la habitación y ocultarse.

Apenas si había alcanzado a llegar al otro balcón cuando sintió un tirón del saco que no dudo en patear a quien lo jalara cayendo casi dentro de la habitación— Tenemos que movernos rápido... —dijo poniéndose de pie tomando su mano para salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió a su paso presionando su mano— ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

—No lo sé y por lo visto decidieron actuar al mismo tiempo... —dijo empujándola en una puerta que estaba abierta— ahora menos podemos volver...

— ¿Estás seguro que Serena estará bien?, no quiero que le pase nada...

—Esta con Seiya, él no dejara que le pase nada... —dijo haciéndole una seña que guardara silencio, en cuanto escucho que los pasos se alejaban con cuidado abrió la puerta para salir verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca— vamos... tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿a dónde podemos ir?

—El edificio está rodeado pude notarlo, nos costara mucho salir de aquí...

Volvió a cerrar la puerta encendiendo la luz notando que era un cuarto de servicio— Me temo que tendrá que disfrazarse... —tomo un uniforme de recamarera mostrándoselo.

Abrió los ojos— ¿Pretendes que use eso?

—Sí, no hay otra opción y yo usare esto... —había encontrado por suerte un traje de botones— cámbiate rápido

Hizo una mueca— Está bien, voltéate... —murmuró al ver que no había donde más meterse para cambiarse de ropa.

Se volteó haciendo lo mismo él, cambiándose de ropa tan rápido como pudo.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, se sentía nerviosa— No puedo cerrar esta cosa —tratando de subir el cierre.

Se volteó notando como la curva de sus senos era aún más notoria en ese instante, se acercó ayudándole a subir el cierre, tomo una sudadera que estaba ahí con un gorro— Ponte esto, tu cabello nos podría delatar...

No dijo nada, tan solo se puso la sudadera, cubriendo su cabello— Esto es demasiado ajustado... mejor yo me hubiera puesto ese traje

—No creo que el uniforme de mucama me hubiera quedado... —dijo tomando su mano para salir— actúa tan natural como puedas, baja la mirada al caminar por entre la gente y no te molestes si alguien te dice cosas

Miro hacia abajo— Claro si es que los zapatos no me delatan... —presiono su mano, se sentía asustada aunque no quería denotarlo— el vestido es demasiado corto...—refunfuño en voz baja caminando por los pasillos.

—Shhh actúa normal... —dijo caminando por los pasillos buscando una salida.

X-X

— ¿Haru como esta?, ¿ella está bien? —Preguntó al ver que terminaba con la llamada.

—Se cortó la llamada pero tranquila estando con Darien nada le pasara, él la protegerá

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó sintiéndose por demás temerosa y nerviosa— ¿quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¿y Luna? —Preguntó asustándose aún más.

—Logro escapar antes por la puerta trasera

—Luna... —murmuró bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿a dónde iremos?

—Por ahora no se me ocurre otro lugar seguro que no sea mi casa a menos que tengas en mente otro lugar que no sea la casa de tu novio porque seguro nos buscaran ahí...

Se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué hicieron eso? —Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—No lo sé, pero ya tenían días vigilando la casa, lo siento me quede dormido pude haberlo evitado

— ¿Haber evitado que entraran? —Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas— hiciste mucho por mí, gracias

Sonrió ligeramente— Todo estará bien, los refuerzos se encargaran de la casa y mientras tanto hasta que no sepamos quienes eran y lo que pretenden será, mejor que te mantengas oculta, porque si fallaron hoy puede que mañana vuelvan a internarlo en tu trabajo o alguno de los lugares que frecuentas

—Necesito ropa... —murmuró abrazándose, no solo era el miedo que tenía era el frio también— y zapatos...

—Seguro mi madre tendrá algo que te pueda quedar para dormir... mañana veremos qué hacer ¿sí?

—Sé que no quieres, pero... ¿podrías tan solo abrazarme? —pregunto sin atreverse a mirarlo, en ese instante fuera de su hogar, sin su hermana cerca se sentía más sola que nunca.

No dijo nada tan solo la abrazo— Todo estará bien ya lo veras, confía en mi...

—Tengo miedo Seiya, ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?

Shhh— —tomo su rostro para besar su frente— sea lo que sea que quieran... no vamos a permitirlo...

Cerró los ojos y se recargo en su cuerpo— Gracias...

La abrazo observando el camino, fuera lo que fuera él no dejaría que le hicieran daño, la protegería con su vida si eso era necesario. Al llegar a su casa pago el taxi ayudándola a bajar llevándola con cuidado hacia la puerta de su casa abriendo— Pasa —murmuró mirando alrededor por fortuna se habían dado cuenta que solo mantenían su atención en las actividades de las hermanas y a su casa no lo habían seguido ni una sola vez.

—Pero... tu familia, ¿no corren peligro? —murmuró entrando aun algo temblorosa.

—Ninguno, jamás nos siguieron a este lugar...

— ¿Estás seguro?, no quiero arriesgar a tu familia

—Confía en mí, no te buscaran aquí...

Respiró profundamente, era confortante entrar a la casa de Seiya.

— ¿Hijo? —Murmuró al bajar las escaleras mientras encendía las luces.

—Hola mamá, perdóname que venga a estas horas pero sufrimos un ataque, ¿dejarías que se quede hasta que pase el peligro?

— ¿Que paso? —Preguntó preocupada al ver a la jovencita solo cubierta por una chaqueta.

—Entraron a la casa, alguien desactivo la alarma, el garaje estaba vigilado, saltamos por la parte de atrás de la casa y logramos tomar un taxi, perdóname pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar a donde llevarla que fuese seguro

—No te preocupes hijo... —rápidamente se acercó a la joven abrigándola con su bata— pero ¿están bien?

—Si... por fortuna logre sacarla a tiempo de la casa —camino hacia el sillón tumbándose en él— deja que duerme en mi habitación yo me quedare aquí...

—No te preocupes... —dijo Serena abrigándose con la bata— no quiero darle molestias señora...

—Ninguna molestia anda ven conmigo necesitas descansar, quizás mi ropa te quede grande...

—Gracias... —murmuró aun llorosa.

—Te preparare un té hija y descansaras ¿sí?, mira nada más vienes toda raspada

—Está bien, gracias... —se miró las piernas enrojecidas por la travesía— ¿podría pasar a su baño?

—Claro pasa esta al fondo —abrió la recamara de Seiya— te pondré un camisón para que descanses ¿sí?

—Muchas gracias señora... espero no ser una molestia... —le sonrió sutil.

Sonrió ligeramente— Para nada, han pasado una situación muy difícil, Seiya hizo bien en traerte aquí

No dijo nada, tan solo se acercó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla— Gracias, permiso...

Sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo— Iré por el té descansa

—Gracias señora... —entro a la habitación sintiendo como la presión comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella que solo se dejó caer comenzando a llorar, extrañaba y quería ver a su hermana.

—Pobre chica... —dijo Neherenia al llegar a donde estaba su hijo— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien... —murmuró con los ojos cerrados— no debí quedarme dormido...

—Hijo, no eres un robot, tienes que descansar, quizá sea mejor que la señorita Serena se quede en la habitación de Darien

—Deja que descanse, no ha sido un día muy fácil, yo me quedare en la habitación de Darien no creo que le moleste

— ¿Y Darien? —preguntó yendo a la cocina para preparar el té.

—Están en Nueva York con la señorita Haruka... se fue apenas el día de ayer...

—Pobre, debe estar aterrada pensando que algo le puede pasar a su hermana...

—Sí, llamare a la central para que manden refuerzos y arreglen todo en la casa —se puso de pie sacando el radio marcando a la central.

—Mira nada más ese golpe hijo... —se acercó a él al ver su brazo— llamare a Amy para que mañana mismo venga, también que revise a la señorita Serena...

—No es nada mamá, estoy bien, solo es un ligero raspón —cubrió su brazo.

—Nada de eso... —dijo yendo a tomar el teléfono.

Suspiró— Ya verás que dirá que no es nada grave —sonrió ligeramente, para llamar a la central.

—No importa... prefiero que me diga eso a que me diga que tienes algo peor... —dijo ya llamando a la novia de su hijo.

X-X

Caminaron por los pasillos esquivando a los hombres que parecían buscarla, no dijeron nada, tan solo apresuraron más el paso hasta lograr salir del hotel y ahora caminaban por las calles ya bastante alejados del hotel— ¿Por qué me buscaran esos hombres?

—Supongo que por el mismo motivo que buscaban a su hermana... —dijo sin perder de vista a las personas y vehículos que ahí circulaban llevándola siempre del lado de la pared.

—Serena... —murmuró angustiada— dime que ocurrió en la casa

—Seiya no pudo decirme mucho, solo que entraron a la casa pero que había logrado sacar a la señorita Serena a salvo... confié en él señorita, no dejara que nada le pase a su hermana

Asintió, mirando hacia el frente— ¿Y ahora que haremos?, mis cosas están en el hotel

—Por lo pronto tendremos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche... está claro que no podemos volver a la suite al menos no aun...

—Sí, hace demasiado frio —se abrazó a sí misma.

—Lo siento señorita, no tengo con que abrigarla... —la tomo de la mano para hacer que caminara más rápido— ese lugar se ve bien...

Subió su mirada hacia donde señalaba— ¿Un motel?

—No tenemos más opción... —dijo tomándola con fuerza de la mano para hacer que corriera atravesando la calle— mañana tenemos que movernos y ver como volver... no me gusta nada el hecho de que hayan planeado atacarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo

Sentía su corazón latir corriendo a la par de él, sin querer soltarlo— Esta bien, todo esto es demasiado raro

—Demasiado... ¿ha recibido más cartas amenazantes?

—No...

—Bien quizá debamos investigar... buenas noches, una habitación por favor... —dijo al encargado mostrándole un par de billetes.

— ¿Una habitación? —Fijo la mirada en él un poco nerviosa en la suite solo compartían la estancia y cada uno tenía su habitación.

—Claro señor aquí tiene —tomo los billetes entregándole una llave— la habitación quinientos cinco

—Gracias... vamos cariño... —dijo abrazándola hacia él para evitar levantar sospechas.

No evito el sentirse nerviosa al ser abrazada de esa forma por él, tan solo dejando que la llevara hacia la habitación.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación la dejo pasar primero cerciorándose que no eran seguidos ni había nada fuera de lo normal— Tratare de llamar a Seiya, espero tener mejor comunicación, deberías descansar...

—Está bien —observo la habitación era demasiado pequeña y solo había una cama, sentándose en ella para quitarse los zapatos.

Saco su celular colocando su arma en una mesa junto a él, espero a que su primo respondiera, la primera señal de alarma seria que él no lo hiciera.

—Darien... por fin —murmuró contestando enseguida.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo Seiya?, la señorita Haruka también acaba de sufrir un intento de secuestro... ¿cómo está la señorita Serena?

— ¿También?, esto es demasiado, la persona que mando a hacer esto debe conocerlas bien como para saber que estarían separadas y donde estarían, Serena está durmiendo se encuentra bien

—No dejes que salga, nosotros estamos varados en Nueva York en cuanto pueda me volveré a comunicar, o si puedes que la señorita le llame a su hermana en cuanto despierte...

—Te llamare mañana y le pasas a su hermana con la prisa por salir la saque en ropa interior... por cierto dormiré en tu habitación

—Está bien, no importa, en cuanto sepamos cuando volvemos te informare, procura que la señorita Serena pase desapercibida y que no salga, al menos hasta saber de qué se trata todo esto...

—Si eso hare, ya llame a la central para que se encarguen de la casa, en estos momentos deben estar trabajando

—De acuerdo... cualquier cosa te llamare —dijo finalizando la llamada— su hermana está a salvo, la llamara por la mañana ahora está descansando...

—Menos mal —había estando atenta a su llamada suspirando aliviada— gracias

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —suspiró observándola— ahora tenemos que pensar ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

Se puso de pie— No sabía que llevaras un arma contigo

—Uno de los requisitos para ser tu guardaespaldas, ser un profesional

Sonrió ligeramente— Y vaya que lo eres —se quitó la sudadera— esto huele mal

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizá quieras darte un baño... veré si te puedo conseguir algo

— ¿Conseguirás ropa adecuada para mí o tendré que volver a ponerme esto? —Señalo el vestido de mucama.

—Veré que puedo conseguir, iré rápido, afuera vi una tienda, espero que esté abierta aun, enciérrate por favor y no le abras a nadie no tardo

—Está bien, no te tardes... —suspiró para enseguida meterse al baño y darse una buena ducha, quizás eso la relajaría de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

La observo entrar al baño, para en seguida salir no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta, salió rápidamente para ir a comprar ropa para ella y para él, dos pants y un par de tenis para cada uno, en su visita a la tienda aprovecho para observar a su alrededor, todo lucia tranquilo y esperaba que así siguiera hasta el día siguiente— Ya volví... —murmuró al entrar con su llave.

—Te tardaste mucho —salió envuelta en la toalla.

—Si yo... —al verla así no evito ver sus perfectas y bien torneadas piernas así como la piel que estaba aun húmeda por el baño— no encontraba algo que te gustara... —dijo volteándose— eso fue lo único que encontré, espero que te quede...

Se acercó tomando la bolsa— Al menos es un pantalón, menos mal —volvió enseguida al baño para cambiarse.

Se aclaró la garganta, definitivamente esa imagen sería muy difícil de olvidar, por un instante se sintió acalorado, nervioso y eso era una reverenda tontería.

Salió ya vestida— Me queda un poco justo, ¿te vas a bañar?

— ¿Eh?, sí, claro... —dijo volteando a verla, sonriendo sutil, se veía linda de esa forma, aún conservaba aquel rasgo masculino pero bajo ello un atisbo de feminidad— al menos te quedo...

—Si... —se acercó sonriéndole— en verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, arriesgaste tu vida por la mía... —se acercó besando su mejilla, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, un tanto nerviosa se alejó hacia la cama.

La contemplo sonriendo ligeramente— Trata de descansar, me daré un baño, no le abras a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaría demasiado loca como para abrir esa puerta —se recostó en la cama para descansar.

—Solo es una pequeña recomendación, no tardare... —dijo sonriéndole— duerme un poco te hará bien...

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir un poco— ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—No te preocupes por mí, tú descansa, te hace falta...

—También te hace falta descansar

—Por lo pronto me daré un baño, ahora descansa... —le sonrió antes de entrar al baño y darse un buen baño.

Asintió acomodándose en la cama, no tardando en quedarse completamente dormida, era extraño esa sensación de protección que sentía, tan solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera sana y salva.

No había tardado mucho en darse un buen baño, al salir ya con el pants puesto la observo, dormida lucia tan frágil, tan desvalida, al final del día no era más que una chica más tratando de enfrentarse al mundo, se acercó inclinándose hacia ella peinando suavemente su cabello— Descansa... —sin pensarlo beso su frente para arroparla y dejar que descansara, aunque para él sería más difícil tendría que planear una estrategia y una manera de protegerla hasta que estuviera a salvo.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, esperamos que hayan tenido un excelente domingo. Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado el domingo pasado, me gano el tiempo, pero aquí estamos para seguir llevando a nuestras lectoras un capítulo más, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capítulo?

Nuevamente hago una pregunta, ¿quieren ver más de esta historia?, o si no para ponerme a trabajar en darle un final diferente al que se tiene actualmente. Esperamos sus comentarios, ya saben quejas y sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	20. Chapter 20

**CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR**

 **Capítulo 20**

Había descansado lo suficiente levantándose muy temprano por la mañana para desayunar, Hotaru ya estaba lista para la escuela, muy contenta de ver a su papá.

—Papi... ¿me llevaras a la escuela? —preguntó mientras comía un poco de fruta.

—No puedo hija... —sonrió a su pequeña— tengo que cuidar la casa, tu abuelita te llevara ¿sí?

—Ah, está bien... —dijo haciendo un puchero— papi... ¿hoy es tu día de descanso?

—Me quedare unos días en casa pequeña, con la señorita Serena, ya que su casa está en reparación y no puede quedarse ahí

— ¿Serena? —Preguntó emocionada— ¿Serena esta aquí?

—Si lo está, pero está descansando tuvo un día muy difícil

—Buenos días... —saludo abrazándose a si misma con la bata.

—Serena —sin dudarlo salió corriendo a su encuentro— papi me dijo que te quedaras unos días ¿es verdad?

—Hola princesa... —le sonrió acariciando su cabello— sí, tu papi tiene razón, ¿dejaras que me quede en tu casa?

—Siiii —la abrazo sin mas— estaré feliz de poder verte todos los días... ¿podremos jugar cuando llegue de la escuela?

Le sonrió sutil mirando a Seiya— Solo si tu papá te deja...

—Después de que hagas tu tarea ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró al escuchar el timbre de la puerta acercándose a abrir.

—Ya escuchaste a tu papi... vendrás de la escuela y terminaras tu tarea... ¿de acuerdo? —Se agacho para besar su frente.

—Está bien y después jugaremos mucho ¿sí? —La abrazo muy feliz— que bueno que estas aquí Serena...

—Claro que si princesa... —se acercó abrazándola notando como Seiya entraba con una joven.

—Buenos días... —Dijo Amy al entrar del brazo de su novio.

Volvió su mirada hacia su papa— Hola Amy, mira ella es mi amiga Serena

—"¿Amy?" —Miró a aquella joven que le ofrecía una sonrisa dulce, pero lo que no le agrado fue ver como se sujetaba sin la menor fuerza de Seiya— Mucho gusto... —dijo Serena mirándola.

—Mucho gusto, me han hablado mucho de usted ansiaba conocerla —se acercó estrechando su mano.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, me refiero, casi no he escuchado de usted... —Dijo tomando su mano observándola con atención, era linda, y posiblemente mejor que ella.

—Imagino que Seiya no le hablo mucho de mí, tampoco lo hace mucho de usted, quien me hablo de usted llena de emoción fue la pequeña Hotaru —le sonrió a la niña acariciando su cabello.

—Ah sí... supongo que Seiya no le habrá contado nada de mi —dijo mirando a su guardaespaldas— cuando estábamos juntos nunca hablaba de usted...

—Lo imagino —sonrió aún más.

—Hotaru se hace tarde para la escuela, tu abuelita te está esperando

—Si papi... —jalo a Serena de la bata para que se agachara y poder besar su mejilla— hasta más tarde...

—Adiós princesa... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña que se alejó corriendo hacia su abuela.

—Nos vemos Hotaru, pórtate bien

—Adiós Amy... —dijo la niña tan solo agitando su manita.

—Seiya, ¿crees que pueda hablar con mi hermana?

—Claro que si señorita, marque el número de Darien y le se la pasara —se acercó dándole el celular.

—Gracias... —se alejó algunos pasos para poder hacer la llamada.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?, Neherenia me dijo que estas muy golpeado...

—No es nada mi madre exagera —tomo su mano llevándola a la sala— pero gracias por venir...

—Tenía que venir, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, déjame te reviso... —Dijo sacando alguno de sus materiales de curación.

—Atacaron la casa por la noche, apenas y logramos salir a tiempo, también atacaron a Darien y a la señorita Haruka en Nueva York

—Que terrible, —dijo mientras comenzaba a revisarlo— por suerte estuviste ahí para evitar que hicieran algo más...

—Pude haberlo evitado, me quede dormido... —desvió su mirada— auchs eso me dolió

—Ah lo siento... —se inclinó besando su mejilla— tratare de ser más cuidadosa...

Al escuchar que se Seiya se quejaba y volteo a verlo arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver como ella lo besaba, tocaba esos labios que a ella también debían llevarla a la locura— Parece que está apagado el teléfono... —dijo volviendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

Tomo su equipo médico comenzando a revisar las heridas de ella— Usted también tiene varias heridas —murmuró al revisar su brazo doblándole un poco— dígame ¿le duele?

La miró por un instante— Si...

Presión su hombro y su cuello— ¿Y aquí?

—Auch... —hizo una mueca— si me duele

—Lo imagine, es un desgarre, Seiya pásame la pomada que está en el maletín junto a las pastillas por favor —Seiya miraba preocupado, sacado la pomada que ella le pedía, la cual comenzó a untar de su cuello al hombro— le dejare estas pastillas para que se tome una cada ocho horas y descanse por favor

—Gracias... —dijo mirándola con cierta curiosidad— eres muy joven para ser toda una doctora...

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Bueno... es que digamos que inicie muy joven mis estudios de medicina

—Sin contar que aun te sigues preparando... serviré el desayuno

Suspiró desviando la mirada— Ya veo... ¿qué edad tienes?

—Eres mayor que yo... —murmuró sintiendo como la pomada comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

— ¿Y usted cuantos años tiene? —Murmuró sin dejar de untarle la pomada.

—Veinte... —murmuró sintiéndose tan tonta, era obvio que Seiya y ella no tenía nada en común.

—Sin duda es bastante joven y muy linda —dejo la pomada para revisar las otras heridas y raspones que tenía.

—Gracias... puedes dejar de hablarme de usted por favor...

—Está bien ¿Serena?

—Sí, gracias... —murmuró tomando el frasco de pastillas.

—Listo he terminado, se encuentra bastante bien solo son pequeños raspones y ese desgarre que sanara en poco tiempo si tienes los cuidados adecuados —suspiro para ahora volver a l lado de Seiya a terminar su revisión.

—Gracias... —murmuró viendo cómo se alejaba.

—No creas que te has salvado... —dijo mirándolo— anda siéntate y déjame revisar tus heridas...

—Pero estoy bien, en verdad, anda mejor siéntate a desayunar

—Nada de eso, a ver quítate la camisa, tu mamá me dijo que te vio algunos rasguños en el brazo... —dijo con firmeza.

—Mi mamá exagera ya lo sabes...

—Nada de eso... anda has lo que te digo... —dijo comenzando a quitarla la camisa.

Serena solo los miró, había confianza, bromas entre ellos ¿qué derecho tenia ella a aferrarse a su recuerdo?, solo desvió la mirada intentando volver a comunicarse con su hermana.

—Está bien como ordene doctora Mizuno —la obedeció quitándose la camisa suspirando— sabes... ayer tuve un encuentro un tanto desagravie —murmuró aprovechando que Serena se había alejado un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Miró su espalda con algunos moretones— me temo que tú también tendrás que descansar...

—Pero me siento bien... bueno —bajo la mirada— un poco adolorido, me encontré con Kakyu...

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo para mirarlo— ¿dónde la viste?

—En un centro comercial... —frunció el ceño— jamás va dejar de menospreciarme...

—Ay Seiya... —acaricio su mejilla— ¿y cómo te sientes?

—Discutimos, aun no puedo creer que siga siendo tan frívola... —se recostó sobre sus piernas aprovechando que estaban sentados— habla de su hija como si fuera cualquier cosa... un estorbo...

—Comprendo cómo te sentiste, pero recuerda que hay más personas que amamos a tu hija... —dijo acariciando su cabello— es ella quien está perdiendo una gran oportunidad de conocer a Hotaru

—Y Hotaru tanto que la quiere... —cerro sus ojos— yo lo deje todo por ellas Amy y a ella no le importo, prefirió irse con otro hombre... solo por dinero

—Ya amor, no te atormentes por eso... —dijo acariciando su cabello— ahora las cosas poco a poco se comienzan a arreglar...

—Si tienes razón —se acomodó un poco para verla— ahora te tengo a ti y gracias a Yaten podre realizar mi sueño... Amy... yo... —guardo silencio por unos instantes— quiero disculparme si a veces no soy un buen novio

Sonrió con ternura— Seiya, cuando te acepte sabía lo que eras, de lo que eras capaz de hacer y te admiro por eso, y estos momentos son los que me hacen querer seguir a tu lado

—Eres una gran doctora que admiro mucho, eres muy dedicada a lo que te gusta y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti y sin duda eres una gran persona —acaricio su mejilla— a veces creo que eres más de lo que merezco... quizás no sea tan buen hombre...

—No digas eso Seiya —se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios— te quiero tal como eres...

Cerró los ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, ese era su lugar junto a ella, no debía estar pensando o haciendo otras cosas.

Hubiera preferido no estar ahí, ver a Seiya besando a su novia no era la idea que tenia de pasar unos días en su casa, menos vestida con una bata que le colgaba demasiado, llena de moretones y sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar y tan sola como nunca, en silencio subió las escaleras dejando el teléfono en la mesa sin hacer ruido.

X-X

Había dormido profundamente como quizás hacia mucho que no lo hacía, abrió los ojos al sentir el sol filtrarse por la ventana— ¿Qué hora es? —se movió un poco buscando el reloj como era su costumbre abriendo los ojos al no sentirlo recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Las ocho... —dijo mirándola— estuve pensando, ¿cree que su amiga nos pueda ayudar?

—Darien... —se sentó observándolo en la silla— no ha dormido ¿verdad?

—Dormite un poco... —dijo bostezando.

—Eso no es descansar —se puso de pie acercándose a él tomando su mano para llevarlo a la cama— duerme un poco y préstame tu celular

—No, no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que movernos rápido...

—Es una orden —frunció el ceño haciendo que se recostara— duerme ahora de menos una hora ¿sí? —Se sentó a su lado acariciando su mejilla— tratare de localizar a Michiru...

Aquello sin duda lo desconcertó, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba demasiado cansado— De acuerdo y quizá deba llamar a su hermana...

—Si lo hare, préstame tu celular el mío se quedó en el hotel

Le entrego el celular volviendo a recostarse— No salgas...

—No lo hare, solo pediré algo para desayunar, recuerda que también se golpear —sonrió tranquilizándolo— ahora duerme un poco...

—Está bien... —sonrió ligeramente acomodándose para dormir un poco.

Lo cobijo observándolo unos instantes, era muy atractivo, bastante a su parecer, lucia tan sereno y tranquilo porque no lo había notado antes, acaricio su cabello, acercándose a besar su mejilla— Gracias por protegerme...

Se puso de pie buscando en su celular notando una imagen que llamo su atención, observándola detenidamente— ¿En qué momento tomo esta foto? —No evito sonreír al ver a su hermana, marcándole a su número, al no recibir respuesta marco el número de Seiya.

Sonrió a su novia poniéndose de pie al escuchar el celular, contestando— Darien ¿cómo esta está todo?

—Soy Haruka... Darien está durmiendo, ¿puedo hablar con mi hermana?, ¿como esta?

—Señorita Haruka, buenos días su hermana está bien, subió a descansar se la pasare, ¿usted se encuentra bien?

—Si... Seiya quiero que protejas a mi hermana, no permitas que nada le suceda, en cuanto podamos volveremos...

—Cuente conmigo nada le pasara a su hermana, yo la protegeré se lo prometo ustedes también cuídense mucho —murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

—Gracias... —dijo esperando a que le pasara a su hermana.

Toco la puerta esperando a que le abriera— Señorita Serena...

¿Por qué lloraba por él?, era una tonta y lo tenía muy claro— ¿Dime? —Al abrir la puerta bajo la mirada, no deseaba que la viera con aquellos ojos llorosos por su causa.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Sintió como si lo desgarraran por dentro al ver su rostro lloroso— su... su hermana esta al teléfono...

—Haru... —murmuró no dudando al tomar el teléfono, era preferible refugiarse en ella que en alguien a quien no le importaba— hermanita, ¿cómo estás?, ¿ya vuelves?, te extraño... —dijo aumentando más sus lágrimas.

—La dejare a solas —bajo la mirada habría deseado abrazarla y confortarla pero sentía que no sería suficiente, cerró la puerta para volver a la sala.

— ¿Cómo estas Serena que ocurrió?

—No lo sé... entraron a la casa, Luna logro escapar y yo... Seiya me ayudo, estamos en su casa, pero Haru, tengo miedo... no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar contigo

—Por favor quédate ahí hasta que vuelva, yo estoy varada en Nueva York, también sufrí un ataque, tranquila estoy bien Darien me ayudo todas mis cosas están en el hotel, volveré en cuanto me sea posible ¿sí?

—Pero... Haru, por favor cuídate... yo... no soportaría que algo te pasara... —dijo llorosa.

—Lo hare no te preocupes por mí, por favor pase lo que pase no salgas de casa de Seiya ¿sí?, él te protegerá... te quiero mucho

—Está bien... —murmuró con tristeza— Haru, te quiero...

—Yo también te quiero mucho... me alegra que estés bien...

—Y a mí... —murmuró tratando de sonar más tranquila— cuídate y no dejes que te pase nada ¿de acuerdo?

—Confía en mi... hare lo que sea... mientras sepa que tu estas a salvo...

—Si Haru, te quiero... —murmuró, aunque no deseaba sabía que tenía que hacerlo— esperare tu llamada...

—Cuídate hermanita, te llamare en cuanto pueda...

—Hasta pronto Haru... —dijo terminando con la llamada sintiéndose nuevamente sola, en un lugar que sentía totalmente ajeno.

Al colgar el numero marco el de su amiga por fortuna se lo había aprendido de memoria, observo a Darien que dormía en la espera que respondiera el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola Michiru, soy Haruka necesito tu ayuda...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupada— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ayer nos atacaron en el hotel, hay hombres persiguiéndome... no se quienes sean —se acercó a la ventana observando el panorama— apenas y logramos huir...

— ¿Pero cómo...?, Haru, ¿dónde estás?, enviare gente por ti

—Estoy en un motel... pero la verdad desconozco la ubicación...

—Está bien, nos vemos en dos horas en el restaurante de ayer...

—Me parece bien... por favor no se lo comentes a nadie, quien ordeno el ataque sabía perfectamente donde estaría

—No te preocupes... llevare a los guardaespaldas de mi padre...

—Está bien... pero no quiero ponerte en peligro...

—No te preocupes por mi... te veo en dos horas en el restaurante...

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en dos horas, gracias Michiru...

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —dijo para terminar.

Finalizo la llamada, para enseguida pedir algo de desayunar para los dos, sentándose en la silla donde él había estado observándola, de menos descansaría una hora antes de que se fueran.

X-X

Después de que colgara con su hermana se quedó sentada en la cama, solo observando el celular en sus manos, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse en esa habitación, todo era de él y no quería tocarlo, aspirar ese aroma, simplemente no quería estar en ese lugar, tan cerca de él y tan lejos.

Amy había vendado sus heridas, sobre todo su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba dislocado, por lo que tendría que tenerlo así por un tiempo, después de desayunar se fue indicándole que volvería al día siguiente para ver cómo estaba su brazo— Señorita... —toco antes de entrar.

—Adelante... —murmuró sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—El desayuno está listo... —se quedó parado observándola detenidamente— mi madre fue a comprarte algo de ropa

—No tengo hambre... —dijo colocando el celular en la cama.

Se acercó hincándose frente a ella— Tiene que comer, le hará daño... ayer ni siquiera ceno...

No se atrevió a mirarlo, se sentía demasiado molesta y triste— No creo que te importe... —murmuró con tristeza, quedando lejos el reproche que hubiera querido imprimir en esa frase.

Levanto su barbilla para que lo viera— Por favor...

Ese solo murmullo, ese solo roce la hizo estremecerse, fijo la mirada en él.

—No quiero que te enfermes y no puedo subirte la comida, me han prohibido hacer mayores esfuerzos —sonrió ligeramente.

Su novia seguramente se lo había prohibido— Entiendo... —desvió la mirada.

Le mostro su brazo vendado y amarrado a su cuello con una mascada, extendiendo la otra mano hacia ella.

Lo miró por un instante— Lamento que estés lastimado

—Volvería hacerlo si fuera necesario...

—Claro, porque es tu trabajo... —tomo su mano poniéndose de pie.

—Quizás... pero recuerda que no cualquier guardaespaldas se habría arriesgado de esa forma ¿o conoces algún otro que si? —sonrió ligeramente tratando de hacerla sonreír, le dolía verla triste.

—Darien... —murmuró— lo haría porque ustedes son iguales...

—Si tienes razón... pero ¿además de nosotros dos?

—No, nadie... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Haruka estará bien verdad?, si ella me falta yo... estaré sola...

—Estará bien... confía en Darien, él cuidara de ella te lo aseguro...

— ¿Solo soy una molestia verdad?, Haru está en peligro y solo piensa en que yo esté bien...

—Ella te quiere, al igual que tú a ella así que por ella cuídate, así no se preocupara más de la cuenta... ¿lo harás? —la ayudo a sentarse, para enseguida servirle el desayuno.

—Si... —murmuró sintiéndose peor que nunca— Seiya... ¿crees que pueda hablar con Andrew?

—Si... pero le pido que por ahora no lo vea, seguro también lo vigilan esperando que usted vaya a buscarlo

—Está bien... —murmuró suspirando sutil— y… ¿tu novia?

—Ya se fue... le toca turno en el hospital

Suspiró sintiendo que las palabras que pronunciaría le dolían en el corazón— Felicidades, es muy hermosa...

—Gracias... —bajo la mirada— es una chica muy dulce, cuando la conocí era demasiado tímida... aun lo siguen siendo... pero antes lo era aún más

—Supongo que eso fue lo que te conquisto... —dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho— harán una hermosa familia...

Ya no dijo nada— Gracias... usted también forma una bonita pareja con su novio y él se ve que la quiere como nadie, espero sea muy feliz ahora que se casen...

—Sí, lo seré... —murmuró sin atreverse a verlo, odiaba sentirse así— gracias...

No sabía que más decirle se sentía un completo idiota, sin atreverse a fijar la mirada en ella, pero sus caminos nunca podrían unirse eso lo sabía y ni Amy ni Andrew merecían lo que habían hecho, era algo que no podía volver a repetirse— lo siento... —murmuró con tristeza— por favor coma

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó extrañada.

—Por todo... yo... ahora sé que no soy un buen hombre...

Se quedó en silencio mirándolo un instante, se puso de pie acercándose a él, suficiente tenía con el miedo que tenía como para ahora sentirse arrepentida de lo ocurrido, lo abrazo por el cuello— Quizá debí conocerte antes...

—Quizás... —murmuró dejando que lo abrazara— no quise hacerte daño... perdóname si lo hice...

—Sé que te arrepientes... pero yo no... —Murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza— no me arrepiento de nada...

—Eso es lo peor... que no me puedo arrepentir... por eso creo que no soy un buen hombre

Se separó un poco sorprendida por escucharlo, sentía su aliento cálido y dulce, miró esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, lentamente se acercó a sus labios, un último beso, solo eso quería para cerrar quizá ese círculo o tal vez no.

Al sentir sus labios se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba al desearlos al querer sentirlos, al no poderse negar ante ella.

Lentamente y con cierto temor fue besándolo, rodeando su cuello, sintiendo ese sabor que anhelaba y que sentía la hacía sentirse viva.

Era un beso suave y tranquilo, su sabor adictivo lo incito a jugar con sus labios a disfrutarlos, ahora sabía que deseaba protegerla no por obligación si no porque así él lo deseaba.

Ese beso estaba consiguiendo lo que sus palabras no habían hecho, tranquilizarla, disfruto de sus labios, de su calor, de ese sabor al que se había hecho más que adicta.

Subió su mano sana para acariciar su mejilla, impregnándose su sabor en los labios, su calidez, todo lo que hasta ese momento solo ella había despertado en él.

Se sintió en el cielo, sus labios, su caricia, su aroma, todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en él y eso la hizo estremecerse, Seiya se había vuelto mucho más importante de lo que llego a imaginar.

Se separó un poco de ella apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, sin querer romper ese silencio.

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera la magia terminaría y tendría que volver a la realidad, una donde Seiya era de alguien más y ella también, al menos en ese instante se pertenecían.

Esa sensación era diferente a las demás, había algo nuevo, algo que no podía describir y sin embargo lo hacía sentir más que vivo, lo hacía sentir feliz.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había visto en aquel lugar lleno de música y jóvenes bailando, él era el único que estaba serio, recargado en la pared, solo observaba, desde ese instante había robado toda su atención, cada vez que acudía a ese lugar era con la esperanza de verlo aunque fuera un momento, aquel recuerdo le hizo sentir que hacía de él demasiado tiempo, así como la primera vez que escucho su voz, dulce, con seguridad y el primer roce de su piel, su corazón latió con fuerza, era suya desde ese instante, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?, el impulso por ser la primera en hablarle, por ser la primera en provocarlo, que fuera él quien le enseñara los primeros atisbos de pasión, por fin sus sueños tenían una imagen clara, no eran a lado de Andrew, no, eran a lado de Seiya, las primeras señales de una vida a lado de una persona, ella había nacido para él, él era el hombre perfecto para ella, le perteneció aún más cuando se entregó por primera vez a él, por algo lo había buscado, era esa energía que ambos desprendían, si, su cuerpo le pertenecía, su mente de igual forma, pero su corazón, ese sin darse cuenta se lo había entregado desde la primera vez que sintió sus labios besándola de una forma tan maravillosa y sublime que se dejó envolver por ella y ahora veía el resultado de la convivencia, estaba enamorada de Seiya y ya no concebía la vida sin él.

Respiro profundamente— Es mejor que termine su desayuno —murmuró resistiéndose a separarse y terminar con esa maravillosa sensación.

Sonrió como quien acaba de encontrar el más valioso de los tesoros, sonrió tal como sabía que a él le gustaba, porque si, lo notaba, era un pequeño gesto, casi indiferente para la gente pero no para ella— Seiya... tengo algo que decirte, quizá te tome por sorpresa, de hecho también para mí lo es, pero... es verdadero... —dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor, era cierto que detrás de la tormenta venia la calma y él era su calma.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Murmuró perdiéndose en esa encantadora sonrisa.

—Seiya yo... —murmuró sintiéndose tan nerviosa, por un segundo sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y quizá estuviera a punto de caer desmayada pero sabía que sería en brazos del hombre que ahora sabía amaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró confundido ante su expresión justo en el momento que la puerta se abría.

—Es que yo... —murmuró nerviosa.

—Ya volví hijo... —Neherenia apareció en la cocina observando a ambos jóvenes.

Se separó de Serena ya que aunque ya estaban separados aún estaban un poco cerca— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien hijo, traje un par de cambios de ropa para la señorita Serena... —dijo aun desconfiada de lo que había visto.

Serena suspiró frustrada, quizá ese no era un buen momento para confesarle a Seiya sus sentimientos.

—Que bien —tomo la bolsa— señorita... espero que sean de su agrado

—Sí, gracias... —sonrió sutil— creo que ya me hace falta un cambio de ropa, iré a darme un baño, ¿a qué hora regresa Hotaru?

—Como a las tres pero antes termine su desayuno de favor no me gustaría que enfermara

—Está bien... gracias... —sonrió observando a Seiya, necesitaba hablar, decirle lo que sentía y que se moría por gritar— ¿me acompañan a desayunar?

—Eso estaba haciendo señorita —volvió a sentarse— el café se enfrió...

—Ah lo siento... ah solo dime como y yo lo pongo a calentar... —dijo sonriéndole a Seiya— mmm quizá pueda hacer algo especial para comer para Hotaru

—Seguro le gustara el pastel que mandaste para la cena le encanto

—Entonces preparare uno igual... bueno solo que, ¿si tienes todos los ingredientes?

—Dígame que necesita y Seiya ira a comprar lo necesario, aunque… —noto su brazo vendado— creo que iré yo

—Yo puedo acompañarla... —dijo sonriendo a madre de Seiya.

—No nada de eso señorita, de momento es mejor que no salga... no quisiera arriesgarla iré a ver como esta todo en la casa... por favor quédese aquí ¿sí?

—No vayas por favor... —se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano— no creo que sea seguro aun...

—No entrare, quiero echar un vistazo de lejos

—Seiya por favor... —dijo tomando con ambas manos la de él— no vayas... al menos no aun

Sonrió ligeramente— Está bien siempre y cuando no salga de la casa...

Sonrió con tranquilidad— Bien entonces mejor hagamos algo sencillo pero rico para que coma Hotaru...

—Está bien señorita cocinemos algo rico para la comida

—Entonces yo descansare, mientras ustedes cocinan

—Seguro a ti también te gustara... —dijo sin poder quitar esa sonrisa, volvía a sentir esa sensación que había tenido cuando por un día se habían comportado como una pareja recién casada.

—Seguro que sí... además recuerde que debe practicar para su prueba de cocina

—Sí, la prueba de cocina, la pasare sin ningún problema... —sonrió volteando a ver a la madre de Seiya— ¿entonces comenzamos?

—Claro después de que termine su desayuno y se cambie de ropa

—Si por supuesto... —volvió a la mesa tomando asiento, se sentía con la energía renovada, con ganas de gritar al mundo lo que sentía, pero sobre todo se sentía valiente ante cualquier adversidad.

Seiya no separo su mirada de ella, lucia tan hermosa con ese semblante aunque no entendía el por qué se sentía aún más atraído hacia ella.

X-X

Después de que Darien despertó desayunaron, y se alistaron para salir del hotel por suerte la sudadera del pants tenia gorro por lo que se cubrió con él, caminaban por la calle temerosos y observando a todos lados hasta que llegaron al restaurante donde Michiru ya los esperaba— Hola... siendo haberte hecho esperar...

— ¿Haru? —se desconcertó de verla así vestida, le hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas que de inmediato se pusieron en alerta por si acaso necesitaban de su ayuda— pero... ¿de que estas vestida?

—De lo único que nos fue posible ocultarnos

—Mmm pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿estás bien?, creo que tenemos que ir a casa inmediatamente, necesitas un cambio de ropa...

—Si... no creo que sea seguro hablar aquí —sujetando el gorro para no ser identificada.

—Vámonos entonces... la cuenta por favor... —dijo al mesero que se acercaba— mande investigar y al parecer si entraron a tu habitación a la fuerza, pero el gerente dijo que no sabía dónde estabas tú, tus cosas las mande recoger...

—Gracias... —murmuró aliviada— rodearon todo el... —guardo silencio al ver uno de los hombres del día anterior salir del restaurante lo que la tenso un poco.

Darien de inmediato se acercó a ellas tratando de ocultar a Haruka— Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente de aquí... —tomo de la mano a su jefa para ponerla de pie.

—Sí, vámonos... —de inmediato Michiru se puso de pie guiándolos hacia donde estaba su auto esperando por ellos.

No dijo nada camino hacia la salida siendo cubierta por Michiru y sobre todo por él.

—Vamos a casa... —dijo a su chofer, el auto iba custodiado por varios autos— ¿Tienes idea de quien fue el que intento secuestrarte?

—No, pero quien lo intento sabía perfectamente donde estaría, además también atacaron a mi hermana... creo que es alguien de la compañía pero no se quien pueda ser

— ¿A tu hermana también? —Preguntó asombrada— ¿y ella como esta?, imagino como debes sentirte

—Está bien... por fortuna su guardaespaldas actuó con rapidez pero no entiendo ¿qué pretenden con querernos secuestrar a ambas?

—Si crees que es alguien de la empresa debes tener cuidado... por lo pronto debemos asegurarnos de que no encuentren, pero creo que luciendo así mmm no serás muy... discreta

— ¿Y que sugieres que haga entonces?, si están vigilando es posible que ni al aeropuerto nos dejen llegar

Sonrió de forma misteriosa— Déjalo en manos de tu amiga... —se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella— ¿confías en mí?

—Siempre he confiado en ti... lo sabes Michiru... —sonrió ligeramente— siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga...

—Bien, entonces tendrás que seguir confiando en mi... —beso su mejilla.

Para Darien aquel beso había sido extraño, eran en la boca, ¿y cómo a ella no la había abofeteado?, ahora estaba más confundido que cuando la escucho darle las gracias creyéndolo dormido, desvió la mirada y fingió no haber visto aquello.

—Por cierto no te presente a mi protector el señor Darien Chiba —sonrió al notarlo más serio que de costumbre.

—Mucho gusto señorita... —dijo Darien un tanto serio.

—Creí que nunca me lo presentarías, es un placer conocerlo señor Chiba, le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por Haru y sin duda espero que la siga ayudando...

—No tiene nada que agradecer, solo hice mi trabajo... al contrario, gracias a usted por ayudarnos

—Por Haru haría lo que sea... —sonrió coqueta.

—Gracias... —dijo sonriendo sutil— tenemos que encontrar una manera de pasar inadvertidos

—Déjemelo todo a mí, solo haga exactamente lo que yo le pida —guiño un ojo, más al ver que su amiga se cruzaba de brazos desviando la mirada hacia el camino.

—Gracias señorita... —dijo mirándola por un segundo.

Haruka suspiro, no podía molestarse con su amiga, pero sabía que Darien no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde el día anterior, y no podía culparlo Michiru era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante.

—En cuanto lleguemos te iras a dar un baño mientras yo preparo todo... ¿de acuerdo? —Se acercó a ella comenzando a quitarle aquella horrible sudadera.

—Está bien lo que tú digas... pero deja mi sudadera —se rehusó a quitársela.

Sonrió traviesa— Anda deja te la quito —Murmuró volviendo a tomarla del cierre— ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

—No ya te dije que no, es mía —resistiéndose a que se la quitara.

—Entonces podremos tirarla a la basura

—No, es mía, y me gusta mucho así que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo

—Bueno, bueno... —dijo acomodándose en el asiento— casi llegamos

Suspiro acomodándose la sudadera, para salir del auto en cuando fue estacionado.

—Vamos te mostrare la habitación, serás mi invitada de honor y por supuesto tu apuesto guardaespaldas también... —sonrió al caballero que iba detrás de ellas.

—Muchas gracias... pero ¿estas segura?, no quisiera poner en riesgo a tu familia

— ¿Quien se atrevería a entrar a aquí? —preguntó al mostrar su casa muy bien resguardada con algunos guardaespaldas más vigilando— mi padre no quiere volver a pasar sustos, hace como un años intentaron secuestrarme, desde entonces salgo siempre con gente de seguridad

—Si lo entiendo, Serena y yo siempre estamos acompañadas y la casa está muy bien protegida y aun así, ve lo que paso pero voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto te lo aseguro, nadie se mete con los Tsukino Tenoh, les demostrare quien soy yo

Sonrió orgullosa de su amiga tomándola del brazo— Así me gusta amiga, fuerte y valiente... pero creo que ahora tendrán que tomar otras medidas, a veces la gente de seguridad es insuficiente, ¿solo tienes un guardaespaldas?

—Sí y mi hermana tiene otro, pero créeme vale por mil de los que tienes aquí...

—Mmm ya veo... —sonrió mirándola— quizá te quite a tu guardaespaldas...

—Ni lo pienses... es solo mío... —sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Es solo tuyo? —Murmuró con suspicacia— está bien... entonces quizá me robe al de tu hermana

—No creo que ella quiera soltarlo... —sonrió ligeramente— es mucho más guapo que Darien pero no esta dispuesta a cambiarlo aun cuando se lo propuse pero bueno... —sonrió más tranquila y relajada.

— ¿Y eso no se te hace raro? —Preguntó Michiru un tanto pensativa— ¿no tendrán un romance?

—No, para nada, ella se va casar recuerdas ayer te lo comente

—Sí, pero... bueno no me hagas caso, quizá es simplemente le cae bien, pero es que teniendo un par de guardaespaldas tan guapos yo no dudaría en tener un romance con alguno de ellos

Enarco una ceja— ¿Has tenido algún romance con alguno de tus protectores?

—Ah... —se sonrojo— que te puedo decir... era un excelente amante, pero shhh que mis padres no saben nada

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Mmm bueno pues fue solo una aventura, nada importante, renuncio...

Hizo una mueca— ¿Solo una aventura?, no suena algo muy agradable...

—Ah vaya que lo fue... —dijo con voz picara— ¿o es que pensabas que me iba a enamorar?, se cuál es mi posición Haru, un romance con un guardaespaldas no es más que eso, una aventura y ya... la emoción del momento

—Una aventura sea como sea sin importa la posición no es algo agradable... —desvió su mirada— y no quisiera que mi hermanita fuera eso para cualquier hombre

—Bueno pero dices que ella se va a casar y con un hombre que la ama, no creo que tenga necesidad de ser amante de ningún hombre... así que no te preocupes

—Si tienes razón —sonrió con tranquilidad— Andrew la quiere mucho y si le hiciera daño se las vería conmigo

—Ves... entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu hermanita debe ser una señorita bien portada y con un firme criterio

—Sí que lo es... no creo que se conforme con tan poco

— ¿Ese muchacho con el que se va a casar es mucho mejor que su guardaespaldas?

—Ya te lo dije a mi no me agrada mucho su novio, pero ella lo quiere

—Bueno eso es lo más importante... —dijo abriendo la puerta de la recamara— esta será tu habitación a Darien le daremos la que está enfrente... ambos necesitan descansar

—Está bien... muchas gracias Michiru no sé qué haría sin ti

—No tienes nada que agradecer... ahora los dejo para que descansen, por mientras yo iré preparar todo lo que necesitaremos para poder ocultarte...

—No sé si temerte, cuando sonríes así es porque algo malévolo estás tramando, pero si me ayudara a volver a casa, aceptare...

—Tu confía en mi... —sonrió besando su mejilla.

—Está bien te espero en la habitación... Darien por favor descanse le hace falta —le sonrió antes de entrar a la habitación que me mostraba su amiga.

—Gracias señorita... —dijo viendo a su jefa primero y en seguida mirando a la anfitriona— gracias por su hospitalidad

—Descanse que aún le espera una larga jornada —guiño un ojo, para dejarlos a solas.

Solo sonrió en respuesta su coqueteo— Permiso señorita, descanse... —dijo a su jefa.

—Descanse... —desvió su mirada, ya no molesta, pero si un tanto triste— hasta más tarde —entro en la habitación, observándola, para enseguida darse una buena ducha.

—Hasta más tarde señorita... —dijo observándola, había notado ese semblante triste, pero era de suponerse que se debía a su hermana, quizá estaba aún preocupada.

X-X

Para la comida habían decidido preparar hamburguesas, algo sencillo y que sin duda le encantaría a la pequeña Hotaru, de postre había preparado un pastel helado con pan y helado que ya tenían en casa, para no salir y arriesgarse, Serena estaba por demás contenta, con los ánimos renovados, esperando tan solo la oportunidad para confesarse lo cual la ponía nerviosa pero sin duda le agradaba esa sensación. La ropa que la madre de Seiya había elegido le había gustado, un par de jeans, unas camisetas sencillas y unos tenis, se veía tan simple y sencilla que se sentía libre, ahora solo esperaba paciente a que bajara Seiya y que llegara la pequeña a la cual se moría por ver.

Seiya había pasado toda la mañana descansando y escribiendo un poco, extrañamente se sentía inspirado, justo en el momento que la niña entraba corriendo a la casa buscando a Serena— Serena... —sonrió al verla abrazándola con fuerza.

—Hola princesa... —sonrió no dudando en cargarla— ¿cómo te portaste hoy?

—Muy bien Serena estaba ansiosa por verte —la abrazo besando su mejilla.

— ¿De verdad? —Le sonrió feliz— yo también, ¿sabes?, te prepare un delicioso postre y tu abuelita y yo hicimos hamburguesas...

—Que rico yo quiero

—Si princesa, pero ahora debes ir a cambiarte de ropa y lavarte esas manitas para que podamos comer, ah y no olvides y por tu papi ¿sí?

— ¿Donde esta papi? —Sonrió buscándolo.

—En la recamara... —la bajo con cuidado besando su frente— no tardes que se enfriara la comida...

—No tardare —sonrió más que feliz para subir corriendo a cambiarse y lavarse y después entrar a la recamara de su papa.

Serena solo la observo alejarse corriendo con una sonrisa, así se dispuso a ayudar a la madre de Seiya a poner la mesa y llevar todo lo necesario mientras esperaba a que Seiya y la pequeña Hotaru bajaran.

—Es muy buena cocinando señorita...

—Gracias señora... —dijo sonriendo— usted también es muy buena...

Sonrió ligeramente, la jovencita le agradaba no había duda de eso— Gracias jovencita... —fijo la mirada en su mano— va casarse pronto ¿no es así?

Se tensó un poco al notar el anillo de compromiso, había olvidado lo que Andrew significaba para ella— Ah sí... bueno... —suspiró— si...

—Muchas felicidades, le deseo lo mejor señorita —sonrió más que complacida.

—Gracias, aunque... —dijo un tanto pensativa colocando un plato sobre la mesa.

— ¿Aunque? —Aquello la desconcertó.

—Huele muy bien —sonrió Seiya al bajar con su hija en brazos.

Sonrió en cuanto los vio olvidándose de lo que iba a decir— Solo son hamburguesas pero preparadas especialmente para ustedes... —dijo acercándose a ellos tomando a la niña en sus brazos— y postre para la princesa...

—Que rico los postres que tú haces son sumamente deliciosos Serena

—Gracias princesa... —dijo besando su mejilla— vamos a comer y te terminaras todo...

— ¿Y después podemos jugar? —sonría sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Claro... —sonrió acercándola a la mesa para ayudarla a tomar asiento— pero primero tu tarea ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —hizo un puchero.

Seiya no podía apartar la mirada de ambas sintiéndose lleno de tranquilidad y felicidad, no evitando sonreír al ver el puchero de su hija.

Sonrió tomando su rostro con ambas manos besando su frente— Pucheros no, obligaciones y luego diversión... —volvió a besar su frente— anda vamos a comer... —jugo con cabello antes de sentarse junto a ella.

Neherenia no había perdido detalle alguno de la joven rubia y de su nieta, pero al voltear a ver a Seiya lo que vio no le gusto, se alejó hacia la cocina para llevar las hamburguesas— Comamos... —dijo llamando la atención de su hijo.

Salió de su ensueño fijando la mirada en su madre— Este si… —se acercó a su madre ayudándole con la silla para enseguida sentarse él.

X-X

— ¿Haru? —Toco suavemente a la puerta llevando consigo una bolsa de una prestigiada tienda.

Había tomado una ducha larga y sin duda se había relajado demasiado tanto que al salir solo se recostó en la cama quedándose dormida cubierta solo por la bata del baño.

Al no recibir respuesta entro con cautela viéndola dormida, sonrió recordando las noches que había pasado con ella en sus pequeñas reuniones nocturnas platicando de un sinfín de temas y sueños, dejo con cuidado la bolsa sobre una de las sillas de la habitación para luego acercarse a la cama y subir a recostarse junto a ella.

Al sentir el movimiento lentamente abrió los ojos topándose de ella— Michiru...

—Hola... —se abrazó a ella— lamento despertarte

— ¿Qué hora es? —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber qué hora es? —Preguntó sonriéndole.

Sonrió ligeramente— Un mal hábito que he adquirido...

Sonrió sutil— Es hora de comer pero puedo pedir que te traigan aquí, porque... —la miró de pies a cabeza— quiero suponer que no llevas nada abajo

Se sonrojó desviando su mirada.

La abrazo más hacia ella— Te conozco tan bien Haru...

—Michiru... —cerro sus ojos dejándose abrazar— te extrañe mucho...

—Y yo Haru... dime, ¿por qué dejamos de frecuentarnos?

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de ciudad?, y yo... deje de tener tiempo para todo...

—Entonces algo debemos hacer al respecto, porque no quiero perderte Haru... eres mi mejor amiga

—Y tú la mía —la abrazo— eres mi segunda hermana... no vuelvas a dejarme sola

—Prometo no hacerlo... —sonrió sutil— Haru dijiste que confiabas en mí, y yo quiero ayudarte a que nada te pase...

—Siempre he confiado en ti... ¿lo recuerdas?, cada vez que mis padres se iban acudía a ti para refugiarme

—Si... bueno ahora quiero que lo sigas haciendo, me quede pensando en que, los que te buscan pues buscan... una joven vestida de hombre ¿no es así?

—No volveré a usar un vestido de recamarera si eso estás pensando

—No tontita... —sonrió levantándose un poco— algo mejor... —se puso de pie yendo por la bolsa sacando un bello vestido mostrándoselo— esta noche es la cena de celebración por el negocio, pero tu serás una invitada más...

Observo el vestido, sin duda era muy hermoso— Si lo es... pero los socios esperan verme a mí ¿no?

—Sí, pero está claro que no puedes llegar, porque si te siguen buscando pueden intentar secuestrarte al salir, así que pensé en disculparte y llevar a una buena amiga...

—Tienes razón... —suspiro poniéndose de pie.

—Así que ¿de qué manera podemos destantear al enemigo?, además, quiero verte como mi amiga que quiero tanto y no como un chico el cual es por demás atractivo y que me atrae tanto

—Michiru yo... no hay otra opción ¿verdad? —Se alejó hacia el ventanal— no descansaran hasta conseguir su cometido

—Y yo no quiero que nada te pase Haru... —dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

Respiro profundamente— Está bien... irónico que vuelva a ser mujer de esta forma...

Sonrió complacida— Entonces iré por lo que falta para hacer tu transformación... —dijo soltándola— no tardo, y Haru... es cierto como chico eres irresistible... —le regalo un guiño antes de salir corriendo.

Se sonrojó aún más al verla alejarse, tan solo le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que si en alguien más además de Serena podría confiar esa era Michiru, la que había sido su mejor amiga desde niña y compañera de travesuras y confidencias.

X-X

Miró a su hijo desde las escaleras, no perdía detalle de la rubia y de la pequeña Hotaru que hacia su tarea, suspiró, negando, bajo con cuidado acercándose a su hijo— Se llevan muy bien verdad... —murmuró.

—Sí, mucho más de lo que imagine —sin apartar un solo instante la mirada de ellas.

Suspiró al ver a su hijo perdido en aquella imagen— Seiya... sabes que ella no es para ti ¿verdad?

Su semblante cambio, bajando la mirada.

—Ella está muy lejos de ti hijo... —se sentó junto a él tomando su mano— además, se casara pronto ¿no?

—Si... lo sé... —su voz sonó más triste de lo que él habría querido.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella? —Preguntó fijando la mirada en el semblante de su hijo.

—No lo sé... —se puso de pie, sintiéndose aun más confundido ante la posibilidad de que eso le estuviera pasando.

Se puso de pie para llevarlo lejos de ellas— Hijo, si ella fuera no se... una jovencita normal, estaría de acuerdo en que te fijaras en ella pero... son de mundos distintos

—Ya lo sé mamá, ya lo sé... no tienes por qué recordármelo —murmuró con desesperación— solo soy su guardaespaldas...

—Si ella sintiera lo mismo que tú y si supiera que podría hacerte feliz y hacer feliz a Hotaru no te diría esto, pero... ella no podría soportar vivir una vida como la nuestra

—Lo sé... aunque Hotaru la quiere mucho y son pocas las veces que se han visto

—Pero hijo... dime... ¿crees que pudieras tener una oportunidad con ella?

Tomo las manos de su madre— No lo sé... es la primera vez que me siento tan inseguro...

—Hijo... —murmuró palmeando sus manos— ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella?

—Ojala lo supiera, solo sé que me siento demasiado atraído, olvídalo... sé lo que tengo que hacer... —se acercó besando su mejilla para subir a la habitación de Darien a descansar.

Lo miró alejarse suspirando, lo único que quería era que su hijo fuera feliz y con esa jovencita no lo sería, eran de mundos totalmente diferentes y eso a la larga solo los haría sufrir a los tres.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella salvo que cuando estaban juntos como en ese momento se sentía vivo además de lo mucho que le atraía y que la deseaba, que despertaba una pasión desbordante, que ansiaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Y sin embargo sabía que eso no debía ser, sus mundos eran diferentes y él tenia responsabilidades que cumplir, lo mejor podía hacer era adelantar sus planes con Amy quizás de esa forma se olvidara por completo de esa locura.

X-X

Estaba un tanto impaciente ¿qué tanto podrían hacer un par de mujeres para demorarse así?, se detuvo junto a la ventana observando como comenzaba a oscurecer, se sentía extraño, y es que disfrazarse no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, se metió un dedo entre el cuello de la camisa, sentía que la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse, cuando escucho el ruido de unos pasos acercándose.

—Me siento rara... ¿estas segura? —Murmuró bajando las escaleras con timidez.

—Estoy segura, te ves hermosa... —dijo sonriéndole.

—Pero disfrazarme, esto es exagerado... —comenzó a bajar las escaleras fijando la mirada en Darien.

—Para nada es exagerado... —dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de Darien.

Era una visión, simplemente perfecta, aquel vestido verde ajustado a su figura le hacía resaltar aún más sus curvas perfectas, el ligero escote mostraba lo suave y terso de su piel, las curvas de sus pantorrillas ligeramente resaltadas por lo fino de los zapatos de tacón, y su rostro, embellecido por el suave maquillaje la hicieron ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto antes.

Desvió su mirada sonrojada y un tanto nerviosa— Está bien, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta...

Extendió su mano hacia ella sin atreverse a decir una palabra que la hiciera dudar o siquiera salir, era la mujer más hermosa que conociera jamás.

Dudo unos momentos en tomar su mano, se sentía nerviosa y tambaleante al volver usar zapatos de tacón. Tomo su mano al ser ligeramente empujada por su amiga.

Sonrió alcanzando a tomarla entre sus brazos— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si... —mantuvo la mirada abajo sin atreverse a mirarlo y que notara lo que un solo roce provocaba en ella, algo que en ese día peculiarmente era aún más fuerte— es hora…

—Recuerden que son novios así que compórtense como tal —sonrió acercándose a la pareja— solo así despistaremos al enemigo

Sonrió aún más complacido de aquella idea— Vamos entonces... —la tomo del brazo haciendo que rodeara el suyo para conducirla al auto.

— ¿Novios?, antes no se te ocurrió esposos —aunque ese comentario quiso decirlo con molestia, no sucedió de esa forma, ya que esa sola idea la hacía sentir extraña.

—O bien pueden ser esposos... —dijo Michiru sonriendo— solo que no te creerían porque no llevan argollas de matrimonio, así que es mas creíble, novios...

—Era sarcasmo Michiru Kaioh

—Bueno, pero si quieres puedo conseguir un par de argollas... —dijo al subir notando como aquel guardaespaldas no quitaba la mirada de su amiga.

—No así déjalo —intento bajar el vestido que se le había subido demasiado al sentarse.

—Oh bien, podría ser mi prometida... —dijo Darien sacando de entre su ropa una cadena de la cual pendía una argolla— ¿me permite señorita? —Tomo su mano colocando aquel anillo que era tan importante para él en su dedo anular sonriendo al ver que ajustaba a la perfección.

— ¿Su prometida? —observo con atención esa sortija, más nerviosa y roja no podía estar, más al sentir su corazón acelerarse de sobremanera.

—Si... eso haría mas creíble la situación... —dijo sonriéndole— solo cuide de esa sortija por favor

—Eso me agrada aún más... entonces deje de llamarla de usted y háblele como si en verdad fuera su prometida

—Con mucho gusto... —sonrió tomando su mano para besarla.

—Pareciera como si ambos estuvieran comploteando en mi contra... —ese gesto, la hizo estremecer, sin apartar la mirada de él, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

—Bien compórtense como lo que son... —dijo Michiru— una pareja comprometida... —sonrió divertida.

—Solo por esta noche —murmuró— seré tu prometida

Al bajar observo el lugar— Es un lugar muy elegante... ¿por qué no me sorprende?

—Bueno se supone que vendríamos para celebrar la negociación... —dijo Michiru al bajar.

Darien por su parte tomo del brazo a Haruka para hacer que lo tomara, sonriéndole haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien.

Tomo su brazo asintiendo con la mirada— Lo imagino, lo bueno es que firmamos antes de lo contrario estaríamos en dificultades...

—Shhh recuerda, tú no eres tu... —sonrió divertida— eres mi hermosa amiga mmm ¿qué nombre te gustaría usar?

—Yo... bueno... —desvió la mirada— dejemos que el señor Chiba escoja un nombre para su prometida...

—Mmm ¿qué tal Monique? —sonrió divertido al ser el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Monique? —Enarco una ceja— ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Francés... —dijo Michiru— por eso te pregunte como te quieres llamar... están desempeñando un buen papel, ya actúan como novios en un discusión

—Obviamente no parezco francesa ¿o sí?

—Bueno entonces elige tú el nombre que quieras... "mi amor"... —dijo Darien sonriéndole— después de todo para mi serás... "mi amor"

Abrió sus ojos tentada a darle una buena paliza pero esperaría, ese no era el lugar ni el momento, desvió su rostro del de él— Nuriko...

—Bien Nuriko, compórtate como la novia amorosa que no eres y todo saldrá bien...

—dijo Michiru sonriéndole.

Sonrió amenazando a su amiga con la mirada— Está bien... vamos se hace tarde cariño...

—Así está mejor... —sonrió con diversión y satisfacción a su amiga— vamos...

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien aquí tuvimos un capítulo más, esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿Qué tal Nuriko?, a Haru y Darien les espera una noche muy interesante, y por otro lado Serena que no haya la forma de decirle a Seiya que se enamoró, más cosas pasaran en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando, porque aquí continuaremos con la idea original de esta historia, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, que son como alimento para el alma del escritor. Ahora ya las dejamos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ya saben cualquier queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, hasta el próximo domingo. Abrazos y besos.


	21. Chapter 21

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 21

Advertencia: Contiene lemon (y supongo que ya se lo imaginan) que disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 21

Había pasado toda la tarde encerrado tomando finalmente una decisión de la cual no quería arrepentirse, y mientras más pronto lo hiciera sería mejor, bajo a cenar, aún demasiado pensativo jugando con aquella sortija en sus manos, la había comprado en un arranque de furia provocado por Kakyu.

Serena lo observaba, emocionada por su nuevo descubrimiento, pero preocupada por su semblante, y aquel objeto en su mano que no lograba identificaba comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y ansiosa, deseaba hablar con él de una vez por todas, ¿para qué seguir callando sus sentimientos?— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó mientras terminaba de poner las tazas para el café.

—Si... lo estoy —se puso de pie observando a la ventana, impaciente— madre... por favor pon un lugar más...

—Claro hijo, ¿vendrá Amy? —preguntó yendo a la cocina por el servicio que faltaba.

Serena se tensó al escucharlo, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, ahora si supo reconocerlo, eran celos.

—Sí, la invite a cenar, además cambiara mis vendajes... —abrió la cortina viendo llegar un taxi, para apresurarse abrir la puerta evitando mirar a Serena en todo momento.

—Seiya... —murmuró intentando detenerlo, necesitaba que supiera lo que sentía por él, pero ahora él la evadía, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Abrió la puerta antes de que ella tocara, abrazándola con su brazo sano—Que bueno que llegas, comenzaba a temer que no pudieras venir

—Salí un poco tarde del hospital, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó al verlo tan ansioso.

—Si es solo que extrañe tus cuidados, quizás deba fingir que estoy muy mal para que me internen y me cuides

Sonrió confundida— Exagerado, anda vamos a cambiarte esos vendajes...

Asintió entrando a la casa sin soltar su mano, ahora más que nunca deseaba aferrarse a su realidad que era ella, quizá sería la única forma de tener los pies en la tierra y dejar de pensar en demasiadas tonterías.

Serena desvió la mirada al ver que entraban, sintiendo como aquel recién descubierto aguijón se clavaba en su corazón— Iré por Hotaru... —dijo subiendo tan rápido como podía.

—Si gracias... —evito verla subir, incluso su voz tan melodiosa era un martirio, llevo a Amy a la sala donde ella comenzó hacer el cambio de vendajes.

— ¿Aun te duele? —Preguntó Amy al retirarle los vendajes— te traje otro medicamento...

—Si... aun me duele mucho pero con tus cuidados sanara muy pronto —tomo su mano con delicadeza— Amy...

—Espera, aun no te pongo el nuevo vendaje... —sonrió al sentir que la tomaba de la mano.

Negó con el rostro rehusándose a soltar su mano— Sé que no soy el hombre más romántico del mundo y que quizás esta no es la mejor manera pero... —suspiro nervioso colocando en su mano aquella sortija.

Bajaba con cuidado tomada de la pequeña cuando se detuvo al ver aquella escena.

—Seiya... —murmuró Amy entre desconcertada y feliz— ¿es...?

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

Se sostuvo con fuerza del pasamanos soltando con lentitud la mano de Hotaru, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué justo en ese momento?, quiso decir su nombre, interrumpirlo, solo sintió como su corazón comenzaba a doler.

—Seiya... —sonrió al escucharlo, tras unos instantes de silencio respondió— si...

Presiono su mano sonriéndole, ella era una gran mujer y dedicaría su vida a hacerla feliz como ella merecía, a reparar ese error que había cometido y que aún le taladraba el corazón, con cuidado coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, para enseguida acercarla hacia él y besarla como sello a esa nueva promesa que no rompería.

Solo sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella, desviando la mirada de aquel momento que debía ser el más feliz para Seiya.

Hotaru observo a su papa y Amy y enseguida a Serena— Serena... ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Tomo su mano para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró tratando de sonreírle a la pequeña— ¿qué dijiste princesa?

— ¿Que si puedo dormir contigo?

Seiya se separó de Amy al escuchar la voz de su hija— Hotaru... —quiso sonreír pero ver a Serena lo paralizo por unos instantes— ven... ven mi princesa

—Papi... —soltó a Serena para acercarse a su padre— ¿puedo dormir con Serena hoy?

—Si mi pequeña, pero antes quiero que sepas que Amy y yo nos vamos a casar muy pronto —se agachó para quedar a su altura— por lo que ella será como tu mamá, quiero que la quieras tanto como yo ¿lo harás?

— ¿Mi mamá? —Murmuró desconcertada— pero yo ya tengo una mamá...

Ella era ajena a todo aquello, dio la vuelta subiendo lentamente, sentía nauseas, ganas de llorar hasta el cansancio, entro a la recamara de Seiya, al recargarse en la puerta no soporto más— Tonto... te amo... te amo Seiya... —murmuró sintiendo como un vacío se abría ante sus pies, la sola idea de que ahora fuera de otra persona le dolía, era egoísta y caprichosa, quería a Seiya para ella y quería a Hotaru para ella, los quería a ambos en su vida para siempre, pero ahora no tendría nada, se cubrió el rostro ahogando los sollozos que le producía sentir por fin el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

—Lo sé, pero será tu segunda mamá... —se acercó besando su frente— y te querrá tanto como tu mamá te quiso

Amy se inclinó hacia ella— Te quiero mucho Hotaru y espero que me aceptes por favor...

La miro unos instantes— Tú quieres a papi y papi te quiere —bajo la mirada— yo también voy a quererte por qué quieres a papi y quiero que papi sea feliz...

Sonrió hincándose frente a ella para abrazarla— Gracias Hotaru, te prometo que los hare muy felices... —dijo besando su frente.

Solo asintió abrazándola— Gracias Hotaru —murmuró abrazándolas a ambas aunque eso implico que se lastimara un poco el brazo.

—Uy tranquilo mi amor, no quiero que te lastimes... —dijo Amy sonriéndole besando su mejilla—

— ¿Y ahora por qué tantos abrazos? —Preguntó Neherenia fingiendo que no había visto nada de lo ocurrido en la sala y en las escaleras.

—Auchs —sonrió acomodando su brazo— mamá... Amy y yo nos vamos a casar

— ¿De verdad?, felicidades... —se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos— me da mucho gusto...

—Si mamá, con las regalías de la grabación podre darles una mejor vida... —la abrazo, con fuerza.

—Hijo... —murmuró abrazándolo, quizá era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, pero tras ver el semblante de aquella jovencita le había hecho dudar, aunque su hijo ya era un hombre y sabía tomar decisiones y siempre las respetaría— bueno entonces vamos a celebrar...

—Sí, celebremos

—Iré por Serena… —sonrió a su padre para ir a buscarla.

—Anda ve y no tardes princesita... —dijo Neherenia— mientras pasemos a la mesa, ya está todo servido...

—Claro... en cuanto Amy termine con los vendajes iremos...

Hotaru sin esperar más salió corriendo hacia las escaleras tocando la recamara de su padre— Serena...

Se limpió tan rápido como pudo las mejillas y espero unos instantes antes de responder— Pasa... —murmuró tratando de sonreír aunque ahora costaba más que nunca.

Abrió la puerta observándola— Ya vamos a cenar ¿qué haces aquí?

—No me siento bien princesa... me duele la cabeza... —dijo mirándola ahora ya la sentía tan ajena.

Tomo su mano— Anda vamos a cenar después nos subimos a dormir ¿sí? —se subió a la cama abrazándola— sabes... te diré un secreto pero no se lo digas a papá

— ¿Que paso princesa? —Le sonrió abrazándola.

—A mí me hubiera gustado que tu fueras mi mamá, no es que Amy no me agrade, es muy bonita y desde bebe siempre me ha curado cuando enfermo, es solo que tú me agradas más... contigo me divierto mucho —se acurruco junto a ella.

—Princesa... —murmuró sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban, nunca se había planteado la idea de ser mamá, pero cuando conoció a Hotaru algo se activó en ella, esa necesidad de cuidarla, de siempre verla sonreír, de quedarse contemplándola mientras dormía y que Hotaru sintiera esa misma conexión con ella le dolía, porque ahora eso sería imposible— te divertirás también con Amy... además te quiere mucho...

Asintió secando sus lágrimas— No es lo mismo que contigo, te quiero mucho Serena pero por papi me voy a esforzar mucho... porque yo quiero que él sea feliz y que sonría

Sonrió besando su frente— Estoy segura que será muy feliz a lado de ella... —dijo tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, pero esas palabras decirlas le estaba doliendo como jamás imagino— y tú debes portarte bien y ser una buena niña con ella ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo seré —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— seré niña buena, anda vamos a cenar…

—No puedo princesa, me duele mucho la cabeza... mira hasta me hace llorar... —le sonrió acariciando su cabello— pero ve tú, aquí te espero cuando termines ¿sí?

—Está bien le diré a mi abuelita que te traiga la cena y no tardare para quedarme aquí contigo

Asintió con una sonrisa, la abrazo hacia ella con fuerza, ahora tenía claro porque debía alejarse de ella, Hotaru ni su padre le llegarían a pertenecer nunca, beso su frente sonriéndole— Anda ve...

—No tardare —bajo contenta de la cama, para volver al comedor.

—Hotaru, siéntate, ¿y Serena dónde está? —Pregunto Neherenia que comenzaba a servirle a la pequeña.

—Está en la recamara, le duele mucho la cabeza tanto que está llorando abuelita —murmuró al sentarse a cenar.

—Quizá deba ir a revisarla... —dijo Amy preocupada— tal vez algún golpe que no vi ayer...

—Iré yo... —se puso de pie preocupado— no es normal que le duela la cabeza... —sin decir más se alejó hacia las escaleras.

Neherenia observo a su hijo, lucia demasiado preocupado, volteo a ver a Amy que también veía a Seiya marcharse escaleras arriba, esperaba que no notara nada anormal.

Al subir las escaleras abrió la puerta de la habitación— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Murmuró acercándose a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Hotaru dijo que no te sentías bien —se sentó en la cama.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo... —suspiró sutil— no te preocupes, estaré bien...

Toco su frente— No tienes fiebre... buscare alguna pastilla para el dolor

Quito su mano con suavidad— Estoy bien, vete a celebrar tu compromiso... —dijo tratando de que el dolor no la traicionara— no moriré de un dolor de cabeza

Desvió su mirada de ella— Le pediré a mi madre que te suba algo de cenar, por favor come no me gustaría que enfermaras

Sonrió con cierta tristeza e ironía— Tu obligación no la puedes dejar de lado ¿verdad?, cuidándome incluso de que coma, siempre fue solo tu obligación... tu trabajo...

—Para eso fui contratado —se puso de pie— para cuidarte y protegerte, independientemente de la misión que tengamos, la prioridad es su seguridad...

—Seiya... ¿la amas? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Camino hacia la puerta— Si... —murmuró sin decir más y sin atreverse a mirarla él también quería creer eso— descanse...

—Felicidades Seiya, espero que seas muy feliz con Amy y con Hotaru... —murmuró sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no aquello era mentira, el corazón ya lo tenía Seiya en sus manos y lo había destrozado, ahora solo le quedaba continuar como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado y como si nunca lo hubiera amado.

—Lo mismo para usted señorita —presiono la manija— espero sea muy feliz con su prometido...

—abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

Seiya se llevaba su corazón, ¿pero con que se quedaba ella?, sola, con un vació en el pecho y una soledad que por primera vez le atemorizaba, se descubrió a si misma deseando que Seiya fuera feliz, y por primera vez no fue egoísta, le haría la situación fácil a Seiya, no lo molestaría mas y lo dejaría tranquilo y en la ignorancia de sus sentimientos, ¿para qué decírselo?, si solo obtendría lastima y un "yo no siento lo mismo", y ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Bajo las escaleras, un tanto triste, odiaba verla así, pero nada podía hacer, sus caminos estaban completamente lejos uno del otro, aun cuando moría de las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, era algo que no debía volver a suceder jamás, ella se casaría y lo mismo haría él con la mujer que por mucho tiempo lo había apoyado y que sin duda lo quería tanto como él a ella, lo de Serena solo era una aventura y nada más y quizás lo mejor era renunciar tan pronto como le fuera posible, y así dejar de hacerse daño mutuamente.

Volvió la mirada al escuchar los pasos en la escalera, lo vio con atención, había algo en él que a últimas fechas había cambiado pero en ese instante después de bajar de verla era más notorio, algo que no había querido ver la primera vez pero que ahora por más que Seiya hizo por disimularlo no pudo, y quizá era mejor dejar las cosas así, después de todo ellos se casarían y aquella jovencita rubia saldría de sus vidas en cuento hubiera terminado el trabajo Seiya.

Tomo asiento junto a su prometida aun sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho— No se siente bien, mamá ¿le puedes llevar algo de cenar?, su hermana es capaz de darme una paliza si algo le sucede...

—Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes... —dijo Neherenia mirando a su hijo, sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Papi... yo quiero dormir con ella, ya me dijo que me esperaba... ¿puedo? —Preguntó la pequeña terminándose su leche.

No sabía si era buena idea o no, observo a su pequeña, debatiéndose entre dejar que pasaran más tiempo juntas o negárselo, ella era solo una niña y el hecho que se llevaran muy bien no tenía nada que ver con él, eso lo sabía de sobra— Está bien Hotaru... solo por esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

—Si papi, termino mi cena, voy a ponerme mi pijama, me lavo los dientes y me voy a dormir con ella... —Dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Tan solo asintió, ya sin decir más al respecto, tomando la mano de su prometida— Perdóname, sé que debiera ser una celebración más alegre

—No te preocupes, entiendo, después de todo es tu trabajo protegerla... —sonrió presionando su mano— pero bueno terminemos de cenar...

—Te llevare a casa y quizás pueda quedarme un rato, necesito un poco de aire fresco tanto encierro no es bueno

—Está bien, pero anda terminemos de cenar, que todo está delicioso... —Dijo Amy sonriendo ocultando lo que su sexto sentido le avisaba.

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla para retomar la cena.

Los miro a ambos— Los dejare un momento a solas... ahora regreso —sirvió la cena para Serena para subir a la recamara dejando a pareja a solas, al llegar toco la puerta.

Suspiró profundamente, sus mejillas aun seguían húmedas pero ya no había lágrimas, lo haría por él y por Hotaru, que ninguno de los dos notara lo mal que estaba— Adelante...

Abrió la puerta observándola aun en la oscuridad de la recamara— Le traje la cena señorita —encendió la luz para enseguida acercarse a la cama.

—Gracias... —sonrió sutil— no se hubiera molestado...

—No es ninguna molestia —no aparto en ningún momento la mirada de ella— ha estado llorando ¿no es así?

—Ah... sí, es solo que me dolía la cabeza... —dijo tratando de sonreír.

—Le traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza la ayudaran a descansar

—Gracias... —suspiró sutil— lamento ocasionarle tantas molestias...

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— No pasa nada, es agradable tenerla aquí, Hotaru la quiere mucho

—Gracias, es usted muy amable... —le sonrió apenas— yo también quiero mucho a Hotaru, es una niña hermosa y encantadora...

—Si lo es, es muy inteligente y se parece mucho a su padre...

—Si... es muy parecida a él y también a usted...

—Gracias, por favor coma, a Seiya le preocupa mucho su bienestar...

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre...

—Coma un poco le hará bien, Seiya no estará siempre para cuidarla y ver que coma como debe ser...

—Lo sé... —murmuró bajando la mirada— pensara que soy una caprichosa ¿verdad? —Sonrió con tristeza— siempre he sido así no creo que pueda cambiar

—Nadie le pide que cambie señorita, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, por más que uno quiera

— ¿De verdad nada puede cambiar —preguntó mirando sus manos— por más que el corazón lo desee?

Sonrió tomando sus manos— El corazón puede decirte muchas cosas...

— ¿Y se supone que debo escucharlo? —Murmuró con tristeza.

—Así es y siempre ser razonable, usted es una señorita muy inteligente y sé que tomara las decisiones correctas

Sonrió con tristeza— Aunque eso signifique olvidar lo quiero... —murmuró más como afirmación.

Presiono sus manos— Depende de lo que sea y las circunstancias...

Miró sus manos unidas, también de ella tendría que despedirse— Se lo que tengo que hacer, pero tomar las decisiones duele... mas cuando no es lo que habías soñado...

—Eso es parte de crecer y madurar mi niña... —sin dudarlo la abrazo— crecer duele, pero veras que vendrás cosas buenas para ti, quizás no lo que soñaste alguna vez pero sin duda la vida va sonreírte eres una buena chica

Asintió conteniendo las ganas de llorar, ella tenía razón estaba creciendo, dejaría de ser una niña caprichosa para ser una mujer responsable, y lo primero que haría sería dejarlo partir para siempre, enterrar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos y enfocarse en lo que tenía frente a ella, una prospera vida junto a Andrew— Gracias señora, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por escucharme...

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —comenzaba a dudar si todo aquello era lo correcto, y a preguntarse que clase de sentimientos tendría esa jovencita para su hijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello un tanto pensativa— por favor cena... te hará bien, Hotaru no tardara en venir para dormir contigo

—Lo hare... —se separó lentamente de ella observándola sonriendo sutil— estoy segura que tendrá una hermosa familia con Amy... —suspiró desviando la mirada tomando un trozo de pan para comerlo.

Tan solo asintió sin decir más— Descansa

—Gracias... —le sonrió sutil antes de que saliera, al día siguiente haría lo que tenía planeado.

X-X

Todo había salido según lo planeado, las presentaciones todo e incluso había visto a los hombres que la seguían dispersados por la fiesta, eso sin duda la tenía un tanto nerviosa y tensa, porque sentían que no solo ellos la miraban si no la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban ahí presentes, brindaban en su nombre, por el éxito que llevaría a las empresas, cosa que le agradaba escuchar, por lo que solo les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, brindando.

—Por Haruka Tsukino...

—Salud... —Dijo Darien sonriéndole ante aquella mentira cómplice.

Correspondió a esa sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su copa.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie— ¿Bailamos?

—Yo... —asintió tomando su mano— no soy muy buena bailando, quizás te pise...

—Siempre me arriesgo mi amor... —dijo sonriéndole tomando su mano— no sería la primera vez que me pises... —completo al ver que los demás volteaban a verlos.

Se puso de pie, al momento que uno de los jóvenes empresarios se acercaba—Disculpe... ¿después me permitiría una pieza con su bella prometida?

Volteo a verla sonriendo sutil— Solo si ella así lo quiere...

—Yo lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea posible... ¿vamos?

—Lo siento amigo, mi prometida ha hablado, permiso... —sonrió conduciendo a Haruka hacia el centro de la pista donde varias parejas ya bailaban, al quedar frente a ella la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y de la mano para así comenzar a moverse al suave ritmo de la música— ¿por qué no aceptaste?

— ¿Tu aceptarías bailar con alguien más si vienes acompañado de tu prometida? —mantuvo la mirada fija en el mientras dejaba que la guiara al ritmo de la música.

—Siendo tan bella como tú, obviamente no, correría el riesgo de perderte... —dijo sonriéndole— luces muy bella...

Desvió su mirada de la de él— Y tú también luces muy atractivo

—Gracias... —sonrió al ver su gesto— deberías dejar que tu cabello crezca, se te ve hermoso, dan ganas de acariciarlo y lo haría si supiera que es tuyo...

—Antes era aún más largo que el de Serena

—Definitivamente luces aún más bella que tu hermana, y lo digo sinceramente, tu hermana es muy joven pero tú, eres una mujer... —dijo soltando su mano para colocarla junto con la otra en la cintura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Que tú hermana es una jovencita pero tú tienes la experiencia de la vida, eso te vuelve toda una mujer...

Apoyo el rostro en su hombro— Exageras, solo hice lo que debía hacer, dejar de lado las cosas que me gustaba hacer para poderme hacerme cargo de la empresa y de mi hermana...

—Creo que deberías volver a ser tú, tu hermana ya está por casarse, no te necesitara ¿y tú que harás sin tener la obligación de cuidarla?

—No creo volver a ser lo que era antes, he cambiado y hay cosas que ya no pueden ser iguales, deje algunas cosas y adopte otras, no seque hare cuando ella se case, lo que si se es que voy a extrañarla mucho...

—No me refería a que vuelvas a ser como antes, ya demostraste que puedes ser capaz de hacerte cargo de todo, vuelve a reencontrarte con tu lado femenino...

Subió su mirada— ¿Con mi lado femenino? —Sonrió ligeramente— siempre me das buenos consejos... quizás lo considere, había olvidado lo que era usar tacones...

—Pues debo decirte que los usas a la perfección... —dijo sonriendo.

—No te creas la falta de costumbre me está matando, ¿podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire?

—Claro... —la soltó suavemente para tomar su mano— puedo cargarte si quieres...

—Por ahora así está bien, creo aguatar un poco más —sujeto su mano para salir al jardín— quizás vuelva a arrasar con las tiendas de ropa

Sonrió divertido— Podrías irte con tu hermana... —al salir una fresca brisa alboroto suavemente sus cabellos.

—Sí, entonces tú y Seiya se desesperarían de ir de tienda en tienda cargando bolsas... —sonrió divertida al imaginarlo.

—Yo lo haría encantado, y seguramente él también... —dijo sonriendo— ahora creo que ya se dé donde salió tu hermanita tan vanidosa...

—Creo que acabas de despertar al monstruo de las compras, así me decía mi padre...

Sonrió divertido— Quisiera verte en acción...

—Quizás uno de estos días me dé por volver por aquel vestido beige... —camino hacia una fuente sintiendo la fresca brisa.

No pudo evitar mirarla caminar, ese suave andar, su cuerpo al compás de aquellos pasos, ya sabía que era una mujer hermosa pero esa noche estaba impresionante— Y alguien tendrá que cuidar las cuentas, porque entre tu hermana y tu llevaran la empresa a la ruina con tantas compras...

—Claro, Diamante se encargara de hacerlo, aunque no llevare a la quiebra a una empresa que me ha costado mucho elevar —se giró sonriéndole— y con este negocio que dará inicio el éxito será aun mayor...

—Creo que estoy frente a la mujer más hermosa y exitosa de todo el mundo... —sonrió colocándose frente a ella— ahora te admiro mucho mas

—Gracias, tu eres un hombre muy valiente...

Sonrió acercando la mano a su rostro— Y tu muy bella, aunque creo que ya lo dije...

Ese suave roce la hizo estremecer— Si ya lo has dicho

Lentamente se inclinó hacia ella sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, tan suave y sonrojada que invitaba a no dejar de hacerlo— Eres hermosa Haruka... —murmuró aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, al tiempo que la otra mano la tomaba con cuidado de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

—Darien... —murmuró nerviosa, al sentir su aroma y su calidez rodeándola, algo que ya había sentido antes con pequeños roces que él le había dado y más intenso aquella noche en la playa.

Las palabras sobraron en ese instante en que tomo con firmeza su cuello acortando toda distancia posible entre sus rostros, deseaba esos labios delicados y suaves, con la otra mano la estrecho más hacia él.

No aparto la mirada de él ni un solo segundo, manteniendo sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, lo tenía tan cerca de ella, que en ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera él y el poder disfrutar sus labios que una vez ya había rechazado, cerrando los ojos hasta poder sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Ese pequeño roce le hizo sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por completo, lentamente fue invadiendo aquellos labios que no había podido probar la primera vez en la playa, y que ahora lo reconocía no había dejado de pensar en ellos y eran tan suaves y dulces que se dedicó un instante a saborearlos.

Era un beso que la hacía vibrar por completo, disfrutándolos por primera vez, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que deseaba; rodeo su cuello abrazándose más hacia él intensificando aún más ese beso incitándolo a besarla con mayor profundidad.

La rodeo con ambas manos de la cintura llevándolas hacia la parte baja de su espalda, ahora tenía la seguridad de que no golpeara porque sentía que ella deseaba tanto ser besada y él ser quien lo hiciera que profundizo el beso, buscando jugar con su boca, saciarse de sus labios.

Lo abrazo tanto como le fue posible, suspirando entre sus labios entregándose a ese juego entre que sus bocas, mordisqueando un poco sus labios.

Confirmaba sus sospechas deseaba que le diera un beso que no olvidara nunca, la sujeto con firmeza de la espalda baja pegándola a su cuerpo profundizando aún más aquel beso, acariciaba su espalda con cautela devolviéndole a la vez cada uno de los mordiscos.

Se separó lentamente de él sintiendo completamente extraña al sentir sus caricias— Después de esto seguro te daré una paliza —dándole otro pequeño beso.

Sonrió mirando su rostro sonrojado— Entonces quizá deba aprovecharme... —y sin dejarla decir más la volvió a estrechar con más fuerza hacia él volviendo a buscar el dulce sabor de sus labios en un beso profundo.

Correspondió a sus labios acariciando su nuca jugando con su cabello, su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza, y sentía su cuerpo temblando, odiaba admitirlo que Darien Chiba era muy bueno besándola y sin darse cuenta recordó su perfecto dorso que había visto el día anterior mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

— ¡Haruka! ¿Dónde...? —Se quedó callada al ver a su amiga besando a su guardaespaldas.

Se separó de el al escuchar la voz de su amiga un tanto sonrojada— Michiru… —mordió su labio sin evitar sonreír, pero aun sin soltarlo.

—Ah lo siento, no quise interrumpir... —sonrió divertida— continúen en lo que estaban, los esperamos para comer el postre... —los miró un instante, abrazados aun a lo que se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Yo no quiero postre he comido un delicioso dulce... —dijo Darien volviendo a mirar a Haruka.

—Yo... —bajo la mirada— también he disfrutado ese delicioso dulce

La tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara— Haruka... sé que esto es algo inesperado, pero... quiero que sepas que lo deseaba y que aun deseo... permíteme demostrarte que no todos somos iguales...

—Te he visto coquetear y sé que has salido con mi asistente y yo... —respiro profundamente— soy demasiado celosa

Sonrió acariciando su barbilla— Es normal en todo hombre hacerlo, coquetear, salir con mujeres, tu parte masculina lo entiende, también coqueteas con las chicas, pero es porque no tenía a quien darle explicaciones o quien dedicarle mi respeto y dedicación

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy la mujer a quien le vas a dar toda tu dedicación? —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no? —Sonrió acariciando sus labios— pero solo si tú así lo quieres, jamás me he impuesto a una mujer y esta no va a ser la primera vez, aunque esa mujer me fascine...

— ¿Y acaso crees que yo te lo permitiría? —Murmuró con firmeza sonriéndole— quiero que siempre me protejas y quiero volver a esa playa y darte ese beso que rechace la noche de año nuevo... porque tuve miedo...

Sonrió soltándola por fin— Haruka, quiero que algo te quede claro, me gustas como eres, con falda, con pantalones, sin ellos... —sonrió divertido— me gusta lo que eres, pero así como estas ahora, me enloqueces...

—Menos mal que lo aclaras, comenzaba a pensar que solo te gustaba Nuriko y no me has visto sin pantalones —murmuró acercándose a la fuente.

—Te vi en pants y en bata de baño... —tomo su mano antes de que se alejara— no sé cómo, no sé por qué, no, si se porque me gustas Haruka, tu fuerza, tu ímpetu, tus ganas de proteger a tu hermana, la valentía con que te enfrentas a todos, comencé admirándote Haruka... pero ahora sé que me gustas y que quiero protegerte...

—Te he golpeado quizás un par de veces, quizás no soy el tipo de mujer a las que estás acostumbrado... —se giró hacia él— y me gusta que me protejas —acariciando su mejilla— siento que puedo ser yo misma cuando estás conmigo, que puedo ser vulnerable y frágil y que siempre vas abrazarme cuando lo necesite...Darien... tu... también me gustas y no quiero compartirte con absolutamente nadie

La jalo hacia él abrazándola— Haruka... —murmuró a su oído— estaré a tu lado siempre, lo prometo, cuidare de ti siempre... Haruka...

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas abrazándolo— Darien... quiero volver a sentirme mujer entre tus brazos...

Sonrió sutil acariciando su espalda— Haruka... ¿estás segura?

—Mi primera vez no fue lo que yo había soñado o deseado, por eso odie ser mujer, pero contigo siento que es diferente... no te burlarías de mi...

Sonrió besando su frente— No hay nada más que desee en este momento que tomarte entre mis brazos...

—Es una noche especial en Nueva York —sonrió ligeramente— quiero hacerlo, quiero saber cómo es una noche entre tus brazos... antes de que mi querida amiga decida robarte de mi lado para averiguarlo

Sonrió abrazándola— ¿Y tú se lo hubieras permitido?

—Claro que no... —Sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios— eres solo mío...

Enarco una ceja— Y eso que aún no te hago mía...

— ¿Y que estas esperando? —murmuró seductoramente.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga aquí? —Preguntó fingiendo asustarse mirando a todos lados.

Sonrió tomando su mano para caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

Se dejó llevar por ella, sin duda esa sonrisa le lucia mucho mejor aquel semblante serio y enojado que tenía a veces.

Al volver a la fiesta camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga— Buenas noches a todos, mi prometido y yo nos retiramos por esta noche ya que mañana viajaremos y aún hay cosas que hacer... Michiru... te veré antes de partir —se acercó abrazándola.

— ¿A dónde vas traviesa? —preguntó al tenerla abrazada— ¿quieres que envié tus cosas a algún lado?

—A disfrutar la noche en Nueva York...

Sonrió al separarse— Entonces diviértete, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo tendré, él me protegerá, te mandare un mensaje para decirte donde estaré y mandes la ropa adecuada para mañana

—De acuerdo... diviértete entonces... —dijo sonriendo al verlos tan tomados de la mano.

—Gracias señorita por todo... —dijo Darien sonriéndole.

—Cuídala, ¿sí?, si no lo haces te las veras conmigo, puedo tener una dulce cara pero también puedo ser muy cruel...

Sonrió besando la mano de Haruka— No tiene de que preocuparse señorita, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...

—Eso está mucho mejor —sonrió feliz por su amiga— cuídense... nos vemos mañana...

—Hasta mañana... —dijo Darien sonriéndole oprimiendo la mano de Haruka— vamos...

—Si vamos —presiono su mano, ahora sabia lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su mano unido a la suya.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó al salir del lugar.

Observo a su alrededor— No podemos volver al hotel donde nos instalamos ayer, tendremos que ir a otro ¿que sugiere señor Chiba?

—Mmm veamos... —sonrió caminando con ella hacia la calle para tomar un taxi— primero quiero conocer un lugar así que vamos allá... —al ayudarla a subir subió enseguida él— a Central Park por favor...

Sonrió al escuchar el lugar a donde irían— Si yo también tenía ganas de ir...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla acercándose a robarle un pequeño beso— Luces hermosa...

—Quizás te agrade más así —murmuró quitándose la peluca.

Sonrió acariciando ahora su nuca desnuda— Hermosa...

Se acercó hasta poder rozar sus labios— Sigue diciéndomelo, me agrada escucharlo de tus labios

—Hermosa... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— por favor Haruka... no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario...

—Soy atractiva hasta para las mujeres —guiño sonriéndole.

Sonrió acariciando con el dorso de la mano su mejilla— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ningún hombre debe decirte jamás que no eres bella, lo eres Haruka y quiero que confíes en eso y que nunca más te vuelvas a dejar vencer emocionalmente por nadie...

—Darien… —tomo su mano aprisionándola mas contra su mejilla— yo no quiero llorar, pero no sé qué me pasa que no puedo evitarlo...

—No llores por favor, no lo digo para lastimarte o recordarte lo sufrido, lo digo porque no quiero volver a verte temblar ante nadie...

El taxista se detuvo al llegar al parque observando a la pareja.

—Vamos... —saco el dinero necesario y pago el viaje para en seguida ayudarla a bajar.

Bajo del taxi— Sé porque lo dices y es por lo que ese hombre hizo conmigo y por lo que pretende hacer con mi hermana...

—Cosa que no le permitiremos... —dijo cerrando la puerta del taxi llevando consigo la peluca— Haruka, quiero que cuentes conmigo, que te des cuenta que no estás sola, estaré a tu lado siempre que así lo quieras, yo te ayudare a proteger a tu familia si así me lo permites...

Tomo su mano— Gracias... siempre estas apoyándome, no me había dado cuenta, pero desde que estas a mi lado siempre me escuchas y soportas mi mal humor o mi estrés y quizás te parezca tonto que por un hombre como el haya sufrido tanto...

La acerco hasta poder abrazarla— Por lo que entiendo tú eras muy joven, es normal que te enamoraras, que creyeras en lo que te ofrecía, y eso yo jamás lo juzgare, solo no quiero volver a verte mal por su causa...

Se refugió en él ocultando el rostro en su pecho— Debo ser sincera, me dolió cuando volví a verlo, porque me hizo recordar lo que era pero ya no me afecta tanto, solo tengo miedo que le haga algo a mi hermana, se lo conté todo a Serena y aunque no le dije que se tratara de él... sé que lo intuye

—Bueno ahora seremos tres los que protejamos a tu hermana, aunque estoy segura que sabe cómo defenderse de alguien así... —dijo acariciando su espalda con suavidad reconfortándola y haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

—Si lo sé… —sonrió ligeramente— ¿recuerdas la cara que puso cuando Serena lo ignoro por completo?

—Si... —sonrió ligeramente— ella sabrá como mantenerlo a raya, además ahora que se case su esposo la protegerá también

—Si... —Se separó un poco de él— ¿estarás a mi lado cuando eso pase?

— ¿Cuando tu hermana se case? —Sonrió acariciando su rostro.

—Sí, aun no sé lo que hare, seguramente seguiré con las empresas y conduciendo autos de carrera porque es algo que me gusta hacer

—Entonces yo te apoyare en todo lo que tu decidas hacer… —le sonrió acariciando ambas mejillas— siempre y cuando te mantengas fuerte y segura porque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti

—Puedo ser fuerte pero también soy débil y hasta ahora no compartía mis problemas o pensamientos con nadie, solía hacerlo con Michiru

—Bueno ahora podrás hacerlo conmigo y deberías hacerlo también con tu hermana ella te quiere y te comprenderá

—Ya lo hice con ella, aunque no le he dicho que mi atractivo guardaespaldas tiene mi mundo de cabeza

Sonrió besando su frente— Deberás decírselo, te comprenderá y apoyara estoy seguro...

—Claro, se lo diré en cuanto lleguemos, así ya no estará triste por mí porque ahora voy a disfrutar de todas esas cosas de las cuales yo misma me prive

—Así me gusta mi atractivo corredor... —sonrió divertido— ¿piensas compensarme por aquel golpe de la primera vez?

Sonrió ligeramente— Me tocaste...

—En mi defensa debo decir que no sabía que eras una chica, aunque si lo hubiera sabido te habría tocado de otra forma... —Dijo de forma seductora.

Desvió su mirada nerviosa— Ahora sabes que soy mujer... —tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar— vamos a patinar...

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Si, ahora sé que eres mujer y como tal te voy a tratar... —dijo jalándola hacia él para poder besarla.

Sonrió al sentir sus labios sorprendida por su impulso de besarla, pero esta vez en lugar de golpearlo correspondió a sus labios abrazándolo.

Habían caminado un poco más, tomados de la mano, admirando el lugar— Es un parque bastante grande...

—Demasiado... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— debes estar cansada...

—Si... ya no aguanto los tacones... —se sujetó de él al sentir que sus pies se doblaban.

Sin dudarlo la cargo sonriéndole.

— ¿Oye que haces? —murmuró sujetándose de él.

—Te dije que te cargaría en cuanto te cansaras... —sonrió caminando con ella— ¿a dónde vamos?

—Quizás no me cueste acostumbrarme a esto —observo el lugar detenidamente— mmm ¿qué te parece si vamos haya? —Señalo un edificio bastante alto.

Sonrió divertido— Te costara dejarme solo un día —dijo caminando hacia donde ella le indicaba.

—Entonces quizás deba quitarte tus días de descanso...

—Yo encantando si la pasamos juntos...

Apoyo su rostro en su hombro— Así será cuando no estás conmigo... te extraño y siento que me falta algo

—Aunque no lo creas a mí también me pasaba igual... —sonrió robándole un pequeño beso.

— ¿Y por eso te ibas con cuanto mujer se te ofrecía? —Murmuró con molestia.

Sonrió al notar sus celos— Eso creías tu...

Enarco una ceja— ¿Entonces que era?

—Perdía el tiempo en casa con Hotaru o yendo a correr... —al llegar al elegante hotel la bajo con cuidado— o salía solo... tu solo supusiste que siempre la pasaba con mujeres...

— ¿Y qué hay de la noche del cine? —se acercó a la recepción— quiero la suite presidencial —saco su tarjeta para pagar la habitación.

— ¿Suite presidencial? —Enarco una ceja divertida— una de muchas noches que tu no tenías idea de donde estaba

—Claro, no volveré a pasar la noche en un motel —sonrió al recibir la tarjeta— entonces... ¿que fue esa llamada?

—Una cita... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Tuviste una cita con ella? —Camino hacia el ascensor— dime la verdad... ¿llegaste a estar con ella? porque Rei parece demasiado... ilusionada contigo

—Solo fue una cita, platicamos, fuimos por un café... eso fue todo...

Al llegar el ascensor, entro en él un tanto pensativa.

Sonrió tomando su mano— Te lo dije una vez, yo digo la verdad y si se interesan es bajo su responsabilidad, yo nunca le prometí ni jure nada...

— ¿Eso quiere decir que esto también es bajo mi responsabilidad?

Guardo silencio oprimiendo su mano, al llegar al piso indicado salieron hacia la habitación— Tal parece que nunca escuchas, dije que estaría contigo en todo momento, te protegería, eso para mí es una promesa...

Sonrió metiendo la tarjeta en la puerta para abrir— Quería asegurarme de que solo fueras para mi

Esperó que entrara para tomarla de la cintura y recargarla contra la puerta cerrándola así— Si Haruka, no se desde cuándo pero solo soy para ti... y quiero que tú seas solo para mí...

—Esa es mi promesa, ser solo para ti, ser mujer para ti...—sin dudarlo lo abrazo besando sus labios.

La aprisiono contra la pared profundizando tanto como podía aquel beso, por primera vez en su vida deseaba a una mujer como jamás imagino, y es que no era cualquier mujer, era la más hermosa, la más fuerte y segura y seria de él.

Lo besaba con intensidad, abrazándolo hacia ella, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie, no se sentía tan nerviosa, era como si eso fuera lo más natural, mordiendo sus labios, acariciando su cabello.

Metió las manos entre su cuerpo y la puerta buscando el cierre de su vestido, ansiaba hacerla suya como jamás imagino, se tomó el tiempo para encontrar por su cuerpo aquel pequeño objeto bajándolo lentamente sin deja de besarla con la misma intensidad.

Suspiro entre sus labios, al sentir como la despojaba de su ropa, sonrojándose— Darien...

—Tu piel es tan suave... —murmuró bajando sus besos por su cuello introduciendo a la vez su mano por entre el vestido acariciándola.

Gimió al sentir sus caricias como si quemara su piel— Y tus besos me gustan...

Sonrió continuando con sus besos un momento más antes de separarse y bajarle por completo aquel vestido con el que se veía tan hermosa como deseable, tanto que no dudo en mirarla fijamente.

Mordió su labio inferior, al sentir su mirada, ruborizándose, llevando su mano hacia sus pechos para cubrirlos.

Tomo su mano quitándola con lentitud— No Haruka, no lo hagas, déjame admirarte, bella, hermosa, con el cuerpo más perfecto que pude imaginar... —murmuró haciendo que con cuidado caminara hacia la cama.

Dejo que la guiara— Darien… —acaricio su mejilla— yo...

—Te deseo Haruka... —la contemplo por completo de pies a cabeza, sonrió acercando el dorso de su mano para acariciarla desde los hombros recorriendo su brazo pasando en seguida por su pecho hacia su vientre— perfecta...

Respiro con profundidad, moviendo su pecho al mismo tiempo que su respiración— Tu eres mi deseo... me siento un poco nerviosa...

Se acercó tomando su rostro con cuidado— No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, te prometo que jamás olvidaras esta noche... —y sin más la volvió a besar esta vez tomándose su tiempo en degustar sus labios suaves.

Ese beso le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, acercando sus manos hacia su camisa comenzando a desabotonarla lentamente, comenzando a disfrutar el momento, relajándose por completo.

Sin dejar de besarla la ayudo a quitarse la camisa, volviendo a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, era delirante sentir su piel tan suave y cálida unida a la suya.

El calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, esa forma de abrazarla, la enloquecía intensificando más sus labios acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Se inclinó un poco para tomarla de los muslos y hacer que lo rodeara de la cadera para cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama para recostarla y quedar sobre ella, besándola tan profundamente que sentía que sus bocas ardían en deseo y pasión.

Abrió sus ojos al quedar recostada— Me gustan tus caricias... dime... ¿esto compensa el golpe que te di? —Sujeto su mano llevándola hacia su pecho para que la acariciara— hace un rato dijiste que me tocarías de otra forma... dime como... enséñame...

Sonrió oprimiendo su suavidad su pecho— Tranquila cariño... tendremos toda la noche para averiguar cómo te tocare en todo momento

—Lo sé… —cerro sus ojos al sentir esa caricia— me gusta… me gusta cómo suena eso...

Se agacho besando su cuello acariciando suavemente su pecho— Eres deliciosa cariño... —murmuró chupando con delicadeza su piel.

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más profundo, ladeado su cuello brindándole mayor acceso a ella— Cariño... mi Darien... —acaricio su cabello revolviéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sonrió quitando el tirante de su sostén besando su piel conforme lo bajaba— Te deseo tanto Haru...

—Tómame entre sus brazos Darien, deseo ser tuya…ser tu mujer, contigo siento que puedo serlo...

Se separó acariciando su rostro— Ya lo eres Haru, eres la mujer que deseo... —dijo volviendo a besarla esta vez con más intensidad terminando de quitarle el sostén que cubría sus hermosos senos los cuales acaricio con delicadeza.

Beso sus labios con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía, aunque sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias, acaricio su mejilla para recorrer su rostro dándole pequeños besos, las palabras no hacían falta solo se dejó llevar por esa oleada de placer, y esas nuevas sensaciones que invadían su ser.

Soltó sus labios y bajo sus besos por su cuello recorriendo su cuerpo con lentitud hasta que llego a sus senos los cuales beso con fervor y delicadeza.

Se agito en la cama, soltando un gemido aun mayor— Darien… —dejo las manos caer a un costado sujetándose de la cama.

Jugó con sus senos, complacido del efecto que causaba en ella, aquella agitación de su cuerpo le agrado, beso y mordisqueo a su antojo aquella exquisita parte de su cuerpo— Deliciosa... —murmuró.

—Esto es delirante, mucho más que correr un auto a toda velocidad —llevo sus manos a sus costados acariciando su piel.

Sonrió separándose de ella— Vaya soy mejor que un auto... —rio divertido acariciando su contorno hasta que llego a su muslo— eso es bueno, porque un auto no puede hacerte esto... —dijo al tiempo que con osadía introducía la mano por su prenda íntima y la acariciaba.

Su cuerpo se erizo aún más abriendo sus ojos, dejando escapar un gemido aún más intenso— No, un auto jamás podría hacerme sentir esto que me estas provocando ahora —murmuró al sentir como comenzaba a humedecerse sintiéndose aún más excitada.

Sonrió satisfecho volviendo a su labor en sus senos besándolos mientras continuaba acariciándola sintiendo su humedad lo cual lo excitaba, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, hacerla disfrutar antes de disfrutar él.

Abrió sus piernas buscando sentir más sus caricias, eso le gustaba, la excitaba y lo deseaba a cada momento, se retorcía en la cama de placer sujetándose de las sabanas— Darien...

— ¿Deseas que te haga mía? —Murmuró mordisqueando su seno.

—Sí, lo deseo... quiero ser tuya solo tuya y de nadie más, porque este es un placer puro y verdadero... que no creí que pudiera sentir —abrió sus ojos buscando su mirada.

Alzo la mirada besando a la vez su pecho sonriéndole— Lo hare Haru, te hare mía para no dejarte jamás... —dijo incorporándose para quitarse el pantalón, él también ansiaba tomarla, hacerla suya hasta el cansancio, la miró dulce y hermosa en esa cama ya casi destendida, tras quedarse desnudo se inclinó a ella tomando su prenda íntima por las caderas para comenzar a quitársela sin dejar de verla.

Lo recorrió con la mirada— Eres muy atractivo y perfecto, me gustas mucho, por cierto dime ¿a quién pertenecía esta hermosa sortija?

—Ahora no... —Murmuró tomándola de los muslos para acomodarla para él— después... —se inclinó besando sus labios buscando por fin tomarla y hacerla suya.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos entregándose a sus labios, gimiente al sentirlo como si esa fuera la primera vez que se entregaba de verdad— Está bien...

Ya no la dejo hablar, se apropió de sus labios quería todo de ella, sus primeros gemidos, su nombre en sus labios, lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella sintiendo su cuerpo arder en deseo por tomarla de aquella forma.

Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar un gemido aún más intenso mordiendo sus labios y jugando con ellos enterrando las yemas de sus dedos sobe su espalda y su cabello.

La contemplo, tan radiante en ese instante que no hizo otra cosa más que volver a besarla y profundizar un poco más su movimiento tomándola de la cadera disfrutando de aquel exquisito momento en que la tenía en sus brazos.

—Darien —murmuró entre sus labios, ahogando los jadeos de sus movimientos llenos de éxtasis, abrazándolo con las piernas.

—Me enamore Haru, me enamore de ti... —dijo gimiendo al tiempo que se abría paso en ella, disfrutándola como jamás había disfrutado a ninguna mujer en su vida.

Fijo su mirada en él, con los ojos llorosos— Darien yo…—tomando su mano para llevarla hacia su pecho y pudiera sentir su corazón— soy tuya… y... yo... también me enamore de ti… te amo —tomando su rostro para besar sus labios, en ese instante en que estaba unida a él, supo cuales era sus sentimientos hacia él.

Correspondió a sus labios con intensidad y pasión, escucharla le había brindado felicidad, supo en ese instante que jamás volvería a tomar a ninguna mujer como lo había hecho con ella, sin despegarse de sus labios comenzó a moverse en ella la haría sentir además de amada lo bien que podría sentirse siendo una mujer plena en todos los aspectos, acaricio su cuerpo con deseo y desesperación, esa noche tomaría todo de ella sin reserva.

Era un momento lleno de magia, algo sin igual, ahora entendía a que se refería Serena cuando le decía que era fabuloso, se sentía tan plena moviéndose al mismo tiempo sintiendo un placer indescriptible y pasional, sin dejar de besarlo cada vez con mayor intensidad, entregándolo todo de ella sin miedo ni temor a nada.

No freno sus movimientos, le gustaba escuchar sus gemidos, su nombre en medio de ellos, era hermosa, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ya no podía mas, necesitaba desahogar toda esa pasión contenida, no se contuvo gimiendo tan fuerte como pudo al sentir llegar el orgasmo a su cuerpo vaciándose en ella.

Sentirlo de esa forma, sentir ese clímax fue la experiencia más maravillosa, y fascinante— Darien... te amo... —respiraba agitada, y feliz abrazándolo hacia ella.

Beso su hombro buscando su oído— Te amo Haru y siempre voy a cuidar de ti... —dijo besando suavemente su cuello— gracias cariño, por entregarte a mí de esa forma...

—Esta noche he vuelto a revivir a ser mujer y te he entregado todo mi ser, te amo y sé que no me vas a defraudar, confió en ti

Busco su mirada— Te amo Haru... te amo... —sin decirle más volvió a besarla, esta vez con lentitud, grabándose en su memoria ese instante en que la sentía suya, en que sus cuerpos desnudos se unían en un abrazo, era perfecta y era de él para siempre.

X-X

—Listo... —sonrió terminando de anudar la cinta lila en su hermoso cabello— estas perfecta para la escuela

—Gracias Serena —sonrió abrazándola— te quiero mucho... cuando regrese ¿podremos ver una película juntas?

La abrazo besando su cabello— Claro princesa... Hotaru... sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?

—Y yo también te quiero mucho Serena...

La separo un poco tomándola de los hombros— Te amo Hotaru, eres mi pequeña mejor amiga, eres mi princesa y siempre te llevare aquí... —dijo tomando su mano para ponerla en su corazón— jamás te voy a olvidar mi princesa...

—Lo dices como si no fuera a volver a verte... —murmuró con tristeza.

Le sonrió negando— Nada de eso princesa, solo quería que supieras cuanto te quiero y que tan importante eres para mí... —acaricio su cabello con suavidad— tú también me quieres mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí, muchísimo eres mi mejor amiga... —la abrazo con fuerza— y me gusta estar mucho contigo, sabes, seguramente a mi mamá le gustaría que tú te quedaras por siempre a mi lado

—A mi también me gustaría quedarme siempre a tu lado princesa... —dijo conteniendo el sentimiento que amenazaba con derrumbarla, la separo suavemente y beso su mejilla— te quiero Hotaru, recuérdalo, ahora anda vete que se hace tarde para la escuela, pórtate bien y estaré esperándote

Asintió feliz besando su mejilla— Te veré mas tarde Serena —tomo su mochila para salir de la recamara, hacia la sala donde su abuelita ya la esperaba.

Respiró profundamente limpiando las lágrimas que aquella despedida le producían, se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana y ver cuando la madre de Seiya y su hija se marcharan, la niña iba feliz seguramente se pondría triste cuando al volver ella ya no estuviera, volvió la mirada hacia la habitación observándola, aquel lugar que era refugio de Seiya y que lo había sido de ella durante un par de días ahora le asfixiaba, suspiró y sin más salió de ella sin llevarse nada, tan solo lo que llevaba puesto, al bajar dejo en el comedor una nota doblada y salió de la casa no sin antes cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie extraño a su alrededor, así tenía que ser, volvió la mirada a la casa— Adiós... —murmuró antes de detener a un taxi que iba pasando y al que subió rápidamente, si tenía suerte aun encontraría a su novio en el departamento y podría explicarle todo lo sucedido y que él la protegiera de ese día en adelante.

Terminaba de alistarse para ir a la oficina, se encontraba preocupado tenía dos días que no sabía absolutamente nada de su prometida, había ido a buscarla a su casa, encontrando demasiada gente, que por más que pregunto no le dijeron absolutamente nada— ¿Dónde estarás Serena?

Acomodo su cabello, limpio sus mejillas, se miró viendo que toda su ropa estuviera bien y toco la puerta, para él ella seguía siendo su dulce novia y pronto seria su dulce esposa, eso es lo único que importaba.

Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al verla— Serena mi amor... ¿dónde habías estado? —Sin dudarlo la abrazo.

—Andrew... —murmuró, aquel abrazo no es el que ella quería o necesitaba pero era el ofrecido por una persona que la amaba— ha sido todo una pesadilla

— ¿Que ha pasado dímelo? —la hizo pasar cerrando la puerta— dime dónde has estado...

—En casa de Seiya... —murmuró dejando que la guiara— se metieron a la casa, iban por mí y Seiya me rescato, por eso no te pude avisar, no lleve nada conmigo

—Ahora entiendo, había unos hombres extraños en tu casa, estaba muy preocupado por ti mi amor —acaricio su mejilla.

—Lo siento, no podía llamarte, lamento haberte preocupado

—Lo importante es que estas bien... te amo Serena —la abrazo más hacia él— te extrañe, perdóname

— ¿Perdonarte? —Murmuró confundida abrazándolo.

—Si mi amor, por los detalles de la boda... despedí a la coordinadora, haremos la boda como tú desees

Cerró los ojos, si ese era su destino y su futuro— Solo quiero estar contigo, perdóname por ser tan caprichosa...

—Y yo contigo mi amor —acerco sus labios a los de ella rozándolos— te extrañe mucho

—Andrew... —murmuró con ojos llorosos— ayúdame a olvidar por favor, ha olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo sucedido, ayúdame a dejar el pasado atrás, ¿sí?

—Shhh —la recostó sobre el sillón atrapando sus labios— siempre estaré a tu lado... te amo

Ya no pudo responder nada, Andrew era su presente, su futuro, la amaba y bastaría para poder llevar una vida tranquila y olvidar aquella arrebatadora pasión que sentía cuando estaba con Seiya, dejaría que Andrew borrara de ella sus recuerdos, sus besos y caricias, enterraría a Seiya en su corazón aunque en ese momento sintiera que le fallaba nuevamente.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció el capítulo?, ya sé muchas quieren matar a Serena y a Seiya por lo ocurrido, pero bueno, él cree que está haciendo lo mejor y ella que dejarlo y olvidar es lo más conveniente.

¿Y qué tal Haru y Darien?, ya se habían tardado, lo sé pero bueno ya las compensamos por la espera, ahora si queremos saber que opinan al respecto, ya saben quejas o sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Custodios del Amor**

 **Capítulo 22**

Había pasado casi toda la mañana en la casa revisando que todo estuviera en orden, del mismo modo había informado a Darien que ya todo estaba bien y que habría custodios en la casa, tomo el auto para ir por Serena, seguro estaría feliz de volver a su casa, siendo esta vez seguido por otro auto, al llegar a la casa su madre aun no volvía de hacer sus cosas— ¿Serena? —Todo estaba en completo silencio— quizás se quedó dormida —subió a la habitación asustándose al no verla, volvió a bajar a la sala, percatándose de un papel doblado tomándolo entre sus manos leyéndolo.

"Ya no es necesario que cuides de mí, te libero de tener que protegerme, en cuanto vuelva Haruka le pediré que te envié tu liquidación, cuida a Hotaru y cuídate, ella y Amy te necesitan... gracias por todo, Serena"

—Maldita sea —arrugo el papel dejándolo caer al momento que su madre volvía.

—Hola hijo... —al ver su semblante se preocupó— ¿qué ocurre?

—Serena se fue... —murmuró molesto, saliendo de la casa— pero no se pudo haber esperado a que llegara su hermana

— ¿Hijo a dónde vas? —lo siguió a la puerta.

—A buscarla, creo saber dónde está... —sin decir más subió al auto para arrancar e ir hacia la oficina de Andrew.

Suspiró, aquello no era trabajo para su hijo, era real preocupación, era demasiado tarde para ambos, solo esperaba que su hijo y aquella chica hicieran lo correcto para cada uno.

Al llegar a la oficina pregunto a su secretaria por Andrew, a lo cual esta le indico que no había llegado, por lo que se apresuró para ir al departamento de ese sujeto, notando que había una camioneta vigilando el edificio de Andrew y algunos hombres se filtraban al edificio donde este vivía— Diablos —se quitó las vendas que sujetaban su brazo para subir por la escalera de emergencia hasta el piso donde este vivía entrando por la ventana.

Había dejado un par de tazas en la mesa cuando vio a aquel tipo entrar por la ventana— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

— ¿Donde esta Serena? —Murmuró molesto camino hacia la puerta sacando su pistola por si entraban antes de tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Dijo al verlo con aquella arma.

—Estoy lista... —dijo Serena que salía con el cabello aun húmedo terminando de sujetarlo, se detuvo en seco sorprendida de ver a Seiya ahí sintiendo la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer.

—No te quedes ahí parado, sácala de aquí ya —no quiso fijar la mirada en ella, el haber escuchado su voz era suficiente, preparo el arma al tiempo que comenzaban a patear la puerta.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo? —Preguntó asustada acercándose a su novio.

Andrew tomo su mano para salir ambos por donde Seiya había entrado— Será mejor irnos

—Pero... Seiya... —murmuró preocupada.

Los hombres entraron Seiya los enfrento con la pistola en mano— Que te la lleves con un demonio

Serena observo todo como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, sintió la mano de Andrew jalarla para llevarla a las escaleras de emergencia, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a Seiya golpeando a aquellos hombres, no se podía detener, Andrew la jalaba cada vez más rápido, bajaba a tropezones las escaleras, pero él en ningún momento la soltaba— Tenemos que volver por Seiya... —dijo al terminar de bajar.

—Tenemos que irnos —al bajar vio a más hombres vigilando el edificio, por lo que la hizo correr hacia el parque ahí quizás sería más fácil escapar.

—Pero... —murmuró siendo jalada, volteaba buscándolo, él tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo, corrió tan rápido como podía, Seiya tenía que alcanzarla.

Logro salir de ahí con muchas dificultades y entre el forcejeo había sido herido con una navaja, al salir los vio corriendo hacia el parque y los hombres siguiéndolos, por lo que no dudo en comenzar a disparar uniéndose a él los hombres que iban en el otro auto cubriéndolo mientras el subía al auto para alcanzar a la pareja y hacer que subieran.

Se detuvo al ver el auto de Seiya acercarse, sintió alivio al verlo ahí— Andrew... ahí —señalo el auto— vamos...

Sin dudarlo subieron al auto, a lo cual Seiya acelero tanto como pudo para alejarse del lugar.

No se atrevió a decir nada, lo que más importaba en ese instante era en alejarse cuento antes, pero se sentía aliviada de que Seiya estuviera con vida, que Andrew la hubiera ayudado y que los tres hubieran podido escapar de ahí.

— ¿Esos son los hombres que entraron a la casa? —preguntó Andrew abrazando a Serena al verla afligida.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que ya no eran perseguidos al estar en un lugar seguro— Creí haberte dicho que no salieras de la casa y que no buscaras a tu novio porque lo tenían vigilado —se giró mirándolos con ira.

Desvió la mirada al no ser capaz de soportar su molestia refugiándose en brazos de su novio.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi prometida? —dijo Andrew molesto dispuesto a defenderla.

Frunció el ceño fijando la mirada en él— guarda silencio, el día que su seguridad este bajo tu cargo podrás hacer o decir lo que te venga en gana —dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia ella— pero siempre ha de ser lo que tú quieres y a la hora que quieres, no pudiste esperar

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, vamos Serena, te llevare con mis padres... —dijo abriendo la puerta del auto— no tienes por qué soportar tal desfachatez...

—No la llevaras a ningún lado, ahora baja de este auto, la llevare a su casa...

—No la llevaras a ningún lado, es mi prometida y a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de ella... —dijo abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto.

— ¿Que no entiendes niño bonito?, te siguen... saben que ira contigo en cualquier momento, si la amas será mejor que dejes que la lleve a su casa, ya después podrás hacer lo que quieras

—Estaré bien Andrew... —dijo con lágrimas— estaré en casa, seguro Haru no tarda en volver... cuídate por favor... ¿sí?

—Está bien, llámame en cuanto puedas —se acercó besando sus labios— te amo...

Asintió acariciando su mejilla— Gracias por cuidarme... —lo soltó lentamente para dejar que bajara— te llamare...

Ya no dijo más bajo del auto mirando de rejo a su guardaespaldas notando que sangraba.

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta, bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo, entendía que estuviera tan molesto y cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento lo podría peor, se abrazó esperando a que arrancaran.

Arranco el auto dando algunas vueltas hasta que le informaran que todo estaba bien y pudiera volver a la mansión, al llegar bajo del auto, para alejarse, no quería mirarla ni hablar con ella.

Se quedó aun dentro del auto, tenía miedo bajar al alzar la mirada buscándolo notando que la camisa estaba llena de sangre por lo que no dudo en bajar y correr hacia él— Estas herido... vamos dentro...

Siguió su camino, para dar indicaciones a los hombres que se encontraban ahí— Llamen al jefe e informen lo sucedido

—Lo haremos... —dijo confirmando su petición.

—Seiya... estas herido vamos dentro tenemos que desinfectar esa herida —Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Fijo su mirada en ella— Será mejor que entre a la casa señorita... ya está a salvo

—Te ordeno que entres a la casa... —dijo con molestia y preocupación.

Frunció el ceño, para entrar a la casa sin decir nada.

Lo siguió aun sintiéndose molesta— Llamare a tu prometida, ¿en qué hospital esta?, seguro estará encantada de curar tus heridas...

—No se preocupe, iré yo mismo para que me cure, aquí estará a salvo así que no salga

Volteo a verlo sintiéndose impotente— Bien, haz lo que quieras, después de todo te he despedido... —dijo volteándose para irse a su habitación, sentía como los ojos le ardían, como algo más que la molestia se apoderaba de ella.

—Bien, no puede despedirme porque yo renuncio, me iré en cuanto su hermana vuelva —se dio media vuelta para salir al jardín.

Soltó una triste carcajada— ¿Cuándo renunciaste?, ¿antes o después de que te dejara esa nota?

—En este mismo instante presentare mi renuncia —tomo el teléfono llamando a la central.

No lo soporto, se acercó a él arrebatándole el teléfono— Te odio...

Frunció el ceño, quitándole el teléfono— Hoy será el ultimo día que me veas... así ya no tendrás que soportarme

Lo miró fijamente sintiendo su pecho doler, sus ojos llorosos apunto de derrotarla— Te desconozco...

— ¿Por qué demonios saliste de la casa?, te lo pedí, te dije lo que ocurriría y aun así no te importo, eres demasiado imprudente

—Lo soy, y lo sabes, me fui porque no quería estar más ahí, además mi prometido me esperaba...

—No era de que quisieras o no, era de que tenías que quedarte hasta que pasara el peligro y pudieras volver a tu casa, pero no la señorita siempre ha de ser lo que se le da la gana —hizo un movimiento que hizo que la herida se abriera más, llevando su mano hacia su brazo.

—Sí, soy caprichosa, pero tú eres un... idiota y claro ahora tu noviecita me va a culpar por esa herida, pero tendrá la oportunidad de estar contigo, de curarte...

—Sí y tu estúpido prometido podrá hacerse cargo de ti a como mejor le plazca

—Al menos a él le importo y me ama... por eso me fui, porque jamás estaré mejor que con él...

Presiono sus puños— Claro, no hay mejor partido para ti que él, alguien que puede darte el nivel de vida al que estas acostumbrada y complacer cada uno de tus caprichos...

—Claro, porque eso es lo único que me importa ¿verdad?, cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos... eres tan ciego, tan enamorado estas de tu noviecita que no te das cuenta de nada...

— ¿Y eso a usted en que le afecta?, no debería importarle en lo absoluto lo que haga o deje de hacer

X-X

—Por fin en casa —murmuró al salir del taxi bajando las molestas de las compras que habían hecho ante de tomar el avión— llegare a darme una buena ducha, quizás más tarde podamos ir a cenar —entrando a la casa al ver que ahora estaba prácticamente rodeada.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu hermana? —preguntó observando a su alrededor tan solo asintiendo a aquellos hombres que eran sus compañeros.

—Hoy mismo, no puedo esperar más —murmuró tomando su mano— seguro se sorprenderá cuando me vea...

—Hoy luces mucho más hermosa... —dijo sonriéndole.

X-X

Lo miró con coraje, con tristeza, era tan ciego— Porque... —unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos— porque... te amo... —dijo no dándole oportunidad de nada, tan solo se abalanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello buscando sus labios al menos una última vez.

Iba responderle su halago pero lo que vio la dejo estática, era su hermana abalanzándose a los brazos de Seiya besándolo— Pero… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Se soltó de Seiya viendo a su hermana— Haru yo... —murmuró con los ojos llorosos.

Darien se detuvo también sorprendido de aquella escena, su primo parecía no saber qué hacer o decir.

Dejo las bolsas que traía acercándose— ¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto?

—Yo... —no sabía que decir que hacer, desvió su mirada.

— ¿Usted qué? —Preguntó molesta acercándose a él— ¿así me paga lo que hicimos por usted?, salga de esta casa inmediatamente...

—Lo siento, me iré ahora mismo... —se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella casa, tan solo dedicándole na mirada a su primo, el brazo le dolía, y no había dejado de sangrar.

—Seiya... —Serena camino dispuesta a seguirlo, ¿es que acaso no le importaba lo que le acababa de decir?

La detuvo del brazo— ¿A dónde crees que vas?, tienes mucho que explicarme Serena Tsukino

—Ahora no Haruka, Seiya se va y no quiero que lo haga... —Dijo mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No hasta que me digas ¿qué demonios está pasando?, ¿y qué significa todo esto?

—Haru... amo a Seiya... —dijo por fin en voz alta haciendo más real ese sentimiento— lo amo y no quiero perderlo...

Sacudió la cabeza sorprendida— ¿Como que amas a ese sujeto Serena?, ¿y qué hay de Andrew?, ¿a qué estás jugando?

— ¿No lo entiendes Haru?, Seiya es el hombre de mi vida... no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, necesito que me escuche... —Dijo dispuesta a salir a buscarlo.

— ¿Que no puedes perder el tiempo conmigo? —Frunció el ceño molesta— no vas ir a buscarlo porque tú ya tienes un compromiso que tú misma decidiste y él tiene otras responsabilidades, ahora mismo me vas a decir que está pasando y que es toda esa locura de que lo amas

—No es ninguna locura... lo amo y lo quiero conmigo... —dijo llorosa.

—Haru... —murmuró Darien acercándose— deberías escucharla...

Fijo su mirada en él, sintiéndose molesta al no saber lo que pasaba— Te escucho Serena estoy esperando que me des una buena explicación de todo lo que esta... —abrió los ojos con sorpresa— el hombre del que me hablaste ¿es Seiya?

—Si... Seiya es aquel hombre... —dijo con molestia— y no puedo perderlo, lo amo Haru, lo amo y me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma...

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —sin dudarlo la abofeteo— Serena Tsukino, él es un hombre con compromisos y tu también... ¿cómo es posible que te hayas rebajado al grado de ser su amante?

Se llevó la mano a su mejilla, mirándola con los ojos llorosos— Si, fui su amante y lo seguiría siendo si él me lo pidiera... porque lo amo, porque no me importa de qué forma yo quiero estar con él...

Darien se acercó tomando a Haruka de los hombros— Tranquila, es tu hermana…

— ¿Tú lo sabias verdad?, por eso siempre me hacías todas esas preguntas —se soltó molesta— esto es inaudito Serena

— ¿Que es inaudito Haruka?, me enamore de mi guardaespaldas ¿eso es un crimen?, además no es un simple guardaespaldas... es un agente y me protege... ¿qué más quieres?

— ¿Un agente?, ¿de que estas hablando?

Darien se tensó al escucharla, su primo había sido tan idiota como para haber dicho la verdad.

—Él y Darien son agentes de la CIA que están investigando las empresas, alguien está haciendo fraudes... no son simples guardaespaldas...

— ¿Qué? —Se volvió hacia Darien— todo este tiempo... me mentiste... vete de mi casa ahora mismo... no quiero verte mas

—Haruka no es así... déjame explicarte... —dijo acercándose a ella— es verdad somos agentes, pero acercarnos a ustedes era para investigar y protegerlas, porque sabíamos que ambas corrían peligro y la mejor forma de hacerlo era siendo sus guardaespaldas...

—No quiero escuchar más, vete, confié en ti y tu Serena será mejor que vayas a tu habitación este asunto se acabó —camino hacia las escaleras sintiéndose totalmente decepcionada.

—Haruka... —corrió hacia ella tomándola del brazo— te amo, eso es cierto, me enamore de ti, después de anoche no puedes pedirme que te abandone, te amo y te necesito...

—Ya basta Darien... dime ¿cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad?, mejor tu primo se lo confió a mi hermana —sonrió con tristeza— y eso que solo son amantes

—Te lo iba a contar esta noche, por favor Haruka, escúchame, ustedes están en peligro, no me puedes pedir que te abandone ahora... —oprimió su mano subiendo el par de escalones para llegar a ella— te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase

—Vete, que no entiendes que te vayas —murmuró con lágrimas llenas de ira y decepción— sus servicios de guardaespaldas ya no son necesarios

—No Haruka, no me iré... —dijo sin más la abrazo besándola.

No dudo en empujarlo al sentirlo— No vuelvas acercarte... largo de mi casa ahora

—Haruka... —Dijo con tristeza.

—No puedes culparme Haruka... si tú también te enamoraste de Darien, yo tengo que ir a hablar con Seiya, lo amo y quiero estar con él...

—Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo Serena Tsukino y más les vale no volver a acercarse a esta casa —dirigiéndose a Darien— todos sabían lo que pasaba a mi espaldas, tú fuiste la tapadera de tu primo, y tú te rebajaste a ser su amante y que quede claro que no es por ser un guardaespaldas o un agente o lo que sea que quieran ser, es el simple hecho de ser su amante de aceptar a otro hombre en matrimonio mientras te acuestas con otro... eso ni yo ni mis padres te enseñamos y por otro lado él es un hombre con responsabilidades que tiene novia dime ¿qué pretendes hacer?

—Quitárselo... —dijo Serena con molestia, frustrada de que no la entendiera— lo amo...

—No estas siendo razonable Serena, esto es solo un capricho más de tu parte, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser egoísta? —Llevo las manos a su cabeza desesperada— es mejor que no vuelvas a verlo... —subió a su recamara a encerrarse.

Se quedó al pie de las escaleras viendo a su hermana alejarse— Llévame con él... —Dijo a Darien volteando a verlo— necesito hablar con él, decirle que es verdad, que lo amo... no me importa lo que diga Haruka...

Bajo su mirada con tristeza, lo había rechazado— Quizás su hermana tenga razón

Volteo a verlo— No, yo lo amo, así como tú la amas a ella... está enojada pero lo entenderá

—Sí, la entiendo... pero ¿ha pensado en los sentimientos de Seiya?

—Yo... —se quedó callada mirándolo— no… pero... sé que... siente algo por mí, porque si no fuera así entonces él... me habría detenido hace tiempo... —dijo pensativa en cuantas veces él había intentado alejarse y era ella quien lo buscaba, quien lo besaba— él jamás se resistía...

—Quizás... —se acercó a ella— pero piense en él, en este momento no la va escuchar —subió la mirada hacia la recamara que era de su hermana— será mejor que obedezca a su hermana... me iré para no causar más molestias... gracias por todo

—Darien... —murmuró aun llorosa— ¿me avisaría si Seiya está bien por favor?

—Si señorita, iré con él, no lo vi bien, por favor dígale a su hermana que la amo y que no renunciare

Asintió sonriéndole sutil— No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero... gracias por volverla a hacer como era

—Vaya con ella... esto no le cayó en gracia...

—Si... —murmuró observándolo como se alejaba hacia la puerta, respiró profundamente subiendo despacio las escaleras, tenía mucho que hablar con su hermana lo sabía pero, también su corazón deseaba salir corriendo tras de Seiya, le había dicho que lo amaba y él no había pronunciado ni una palabra, ni siquiera la había visto antes de marcharse, al llegar a la puerta toco— ¿Haru?

— ¿Qué quieres? —se había recostada en la cama llorando, sintiéndose engañada y decepcionada.

—Quiero hablar contigo... —Dijo al entrar cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Se movió dándole la espalda.

—Deberías entenderme, tú también te has enamorado, yo... me enamore de verdad de Seiya... por favor Haru, intenta entenderme...

—Me enamore pero no por eso me convertí en su amante Serena... —se incorporó para mirarla— y no me di cuenta de ello hasta apenas en este viaje, dime ¿cómo demonios pudiste rebajarte a ser solo su amante?

Bajo la mirada apenada— Yo... quería estar con él, no sabía que era amor hasta hace poco, Seiya me cuidaba, me protegía, pero también nos veíamos a escondidas, cuando estaba con él no pensaba, solo me dejaba llevar

—Eso no es amor Serena —tomo su mano— si él te amara no habría permitido que te rebajaras ese nivel y si tenías algo que ver con el dime ¿por qué aceptaste a Andrew?

—Porque... yo... quería olvidarlo, quería continuar con mi vida, pero no puedo Haru, Seiya esta aquí... —Dijo llevando la mano a su corazón y en seguida a su cabeza— y aquí, aceptar a Andrew fue un error, no lo amo, pero lo acepte porque Seiya hizo lo mismo con su novia, se van a casar... —al pensar en ello sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo que estás haciendo está muy mal, no es correcto, estas usando a un hombre para tu beneficio Serena, él quiere a su novia los vi juntos ¿no será que estas encaprichada con él?

—No yo... —negó ante aquella posibilidad— es que Haru, si lo vieras cuando está conmigo es otro, es dulce, tierno, me hace sentir mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, y quiero seguir sintiéndome así

—Serena, se va casar si te quisiera no se casaría, por favor piénsalo bien es solo capricho, no puedes atar a un hombre a ti por el simple hecho que tú lo quieras y tampoco puedes jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de otros...

Junto sus manos en el regazo— ¿No me aman verdad? —preguntó sollozando— si me amara, él... se habría quedado y luchado por mi ¿verdad?, solo... fui su amante y nada más... —dijo llorando por fin al ver la verdad frente a ella— le dije que lo amaba y no dijo nada...

Asintió— Ninguna mujer debe ser tratada de esa forma y mucho menos tu Serena eres una mujer muy fuerte y muy hermosa, alguien te ama y te quiere como tal... no es justo que solo lo utilices para ocultarte tus sentimientos o para darle celos...

—Pero... Haruka... —la abrazo con fuerza— yo lo quiero, quiero estar con él, yo sentía que si me quería... es que cuando estaba con él, era... diferente, excepto la última vez...

La abrazo hacia ella— ¿Que paso esa última vez?

—Él... me lastimo, fue la noche que me quede en la torre... fui al médico, pero no le dije nada... —dijo ocultando su rostro.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —Presiono sus puños— le daré una paliza, nadie le hace daño a mi hermana y se va tan tranquilo

—Haru, Haru... se ha marchado... solo fue esa vez, pero antes, había sido tan dulce conmigo, por eso es que yo, me entregaba a é

—Pero también te entregaste a Andrew ¿no es así?

Bajo la mirada avergonzada— Si... cuando nos comprometimos...

—Creo que lo más conveniente es que termines con él... no lo amas y no es justo para él

— ¿Debo hacerlo?, sé que no encontrare otro hombre como Andrew, que me ame de la misma forma... quizá me ayude a olvidarme de Seiya

—Si lo vas a usar para olvidar a Seiya debes hacerlo porque solo te ataras a una vida de infelicidad... sería bueno si te tomas un tiempo para ti —suspiro sacando del cajón un sobre— toma... creo que ya no vas aplicar el examen de cocina ¿verdad?

Negó tomando aquel sobre— Perdóname hermanita, no quise defraudarte así... lo siento...

—Yo quería que cumplieras tu sueño y saber que mi hermana ha sido rebajada a ser una simple amante y que esté usando a otros para sus beneficios me duele

Sollozo sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas— No pensé Haru, yo... solo sentí que estar con Seiya era lo que necesitaba, él fue el primer hombre en mi vida y pensé que sería igual de especial para él

—No creo que él sea un mal hombre pero tiene responsabilidades y una pareja, no puedes llegar así como así y arruinar su relación...

—Solo soy una niña caprichosa ¿verdad?, él no me ama y no le importo... —dijo sintiendo como su corazón dolía— se va a casar con ella, Haru, se lo pidió delante de mí...

La abrazo acariciando su cabello— Es mejor que tomes un tiempo, fuiste aceptada en la universidad, piensa bien lo que quieres y deseas y si en verdad lo amas es mejor que pienses en lo que puede hacerlo feliz, porque eso es parte de amar...

—Haru... perdóname, no te volveré a fallar, lo siento... —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— perdóname hermanita, lo siento tanto...

—Te quiero mucho, eres mi hermana, mi única familia no fue agradable saber que mi pequeña había hecho tantas barbaridades, perdóname no quise golpearte...

—Lo merecía... —murmuró sollozando— te mentí y engañe, no fue mi intención, lo siento tanto...

—Te he dado la suficiente confianza para contármelo todo, me sentí muy decepcionada... —desvió su mirada fijando la mirada en aquella sortija.

—Yo, desde que conocí a Seiya sentí algo por él, debí decirte lo que me pasaba pero es que no sé cómo se fue dando todo, cuando me beso la primera vez sentí que era él lo que yo necesitaba... con él conocí una parte de mí que no sabía que existía...

—Es mejor que se alejen y que hagan su vida lejos de nosotras...

—Haru, tú también te enamoraste, debes darle una oportunidad a Darien, él no está comprometido, no tiene novia y me dijo que te ama...

—Me mintió, confié en él y es algo que no se si podre perdonarle, encubrió a su primo, no quiero ser su burla

—Haru, estaban encubiertos, se suponía que yo no debía decir nada, tampoco tu debías saberlo, pero es verdad están investigando algunos negocios sucios que hay en la empresa, tu debiste notarlo

—Me lo pudo haber dicho, pude haberlo ayudado, se trata de la empresa de nuestra familia y me importa lo que suceda, le di mi confianza y todo de mí y parece no importarle

—Le importa Haru... al menos tu a él si le importas, no dejes que se vaya alguien que te ama y que tu amas... —sonrió con tristeza— además te ves muy hermosa así...

Desvió su mirada, un tanto sonrojada— Esto fue causado por Michiru y por él...

Sonrió tomándola del rostro— Eres muy bella hermanita, no dejes que la felicidad se te vaya de las manos, Darien te ama y tú a él... tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desperdicies...

—Necesito unos días para pensar y asimilar todo esto, me mintió y sabes que eso no es algo que perdone con facilidad...

—Yo también te mentí, pero me amas y por eso me perdonas...

—Y espero que no lo vuelvas hacer y mucho menos este tipo de cosas

— ¿Aunque sea un excelente amante? —Dijo sonriendo sutil— lo voy a extrañar...

—Serena —le dio un pellizco.

—Lo siento... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— ¿crees que sea una buena idea marcharme un tiempo?

—Sí, creo que ambas debemos pensar en lo que haremos, mañana voy ordenar una auditoria a toda la empresa...

—Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?, si alguien se entera de que están investigando la empresa puede que el responsable haga algo en tu contra...

—Lo tendré, así que tú debes estudiar mucho en la universidad

—Lo hare hermanita —la volvió a abrazar— quizá deba hablar con Andrew...

—Me parece una buena idea, es mejor que lo cites, hasta que un nuevo protector es mejor que no salgas de casa ¿sí?

— ¿Cancelar o posponer la boda? —Pregunto acurrucándose junto a su hermana.

—Piénsalo muy bien, es lo que deseas y hagas lo hagas ya no juegues con sus sentimientos

Suspiró profundamente— Me odiara cuando se entere de la verdad...

—Es mejor que seas sincera... harás lo correcto ¿verdad?

Asintió abrazándola— Haru... ¿puedo quedarme hoy contigo?, te extrañe y tuve mucho miedo...

—Sí, quédate conmigo, mañana será otro día y sin duda será muy pesado, descubriré de una vez por todas quien es el causante de todo

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Viéndote así me doy cuenta que soy igual que tú, te quiero mucho Haru...

—Y yo a ti te quiero princesita, eres mi hermana y me duele lo que te ocurra

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder... —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Descansa... —se recostó observando el techo— porque no me habrá dicho la verdad...

—Habla con él y no dejes que se vaya de tu lado, quiero que seas feliz hermanita ¿lo harás?

Llevo la mano en la que aun lucia esa sortija hacia su pecho— Si lo hare

—Haru... —murmuró cerrando los ojos abrazándola— tú y él... ¿tuvieron relaciones?

—Ayer, volví a ser mujer sus brazos

Sonrió— Tu lo amas, no lo pierdas, recuerda que tu asistente le coquetea, seguro no querrás que nadie más vuelva a estar con él ¿verdad?

—Lo trate muy mal —se acurrucó junto a ella sintiéndose mal.

—Que no te haya dicho nada no significa que no te tenga confianza, solo dice de él que es alguien con quien confiar, si Seiya le dijo lo que ocurría entre nosotros y él no dijo nada es porque es, discreto, además también estaba en juego su trabajo... —suspiró profundamente— tú tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amas, no la desaproveches

— ¿Consideras que debo ir a buscarlo?

—Ahora no, creo que tienes que pensar muy bien, pero no perderlo

Asintió acomodándose— Volví a golpearlo

—Deberás disculparte con él—dijo sonriéndole— y decirle que lo amas...

—No se en que momento paso, solo sé que me enamore, me disculpare en cuanto pueda, por ahora tenemos mucho por hacer

—Haru... ¿me dejaras ir a la universidad?

—Sí, lo hare aunque voy a extrañarte mucho pero es tiempo que aprendas a tomar tus decisiones, aunque eso no te salvara de que envié un nuevo guardaespaldas contigo del cual espero que no uses para tus aventuras

Sonrió sutil abriendo los ojos— No creo que encuentre otro hombre como Seiya que me incite a hacerlo... tal vez debería volverme monja

—No considero a mi hermanita vistiendo hábitos, no lucirían nada bien en ti, además ya no podrías por que no eres tan santa

Sonrió sutil— Soy mala ¿verdad?

—Si lo eres —se acomodó para dormir — descansa, el viaje fue muy agotador...

—Haru crees que... ¿él hubiera podido llegar a enamorarse de mi si hubiera sido una buena chica?, casi tan buena como su novia

—Eres una buena chica quizás si no fuera un hombre comprometido y con tantas responsabilidades pudo haber sido, eres muy linda

Se refugió en sus brazos tratando de encontrar consuelo a su corazón roto— Linda, pero no buena para poder estar a su lado, no soy lo suficientemente buena para Seiya ni para Hotaru, esa es la verdad, deseo que sea feliz aunque sea lejos de mí, lamento haberte defraudado Haru, y lamento haberle dicho lo que sentía... no volverá a pasar...

—Si lo amas tanto sé que tomaras la mejor decisión, por él y por esa niña a la que tanto quieres

Asintió, abrazándose mas a su hermana, no era solo él, era también ella a quien le dolía dejar, extrañaría a esa pequeña que había robado su corazón, pero sabía que la olvidaría, que con el tiempo Hotaru aprendería a amar a Amy y aceptarla como su nueva mamá y Seiya y ella serian felices a lado de aquella doctora, después de todo se amaban y eso es lo único que importaba, aunque en ese instante pensar en eso le dolía y rompía poco a poco su corazón.

La abrazo con fuerza hacia ella acariciando su cabello consolándola, sin decirle nada había sido muy dura con ella y con Darien pero en esos momentos era mejor esperar unos días para tranquilizarse y asimilar todo por completo, además que tenía mucho por hacer— ¿Crees que deba ir vestida de mujer a la oficina o como siempre?

—Como mujer, es hora de que les demuestres que eres capaz con pantalones o con falda... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— basta de esconder tu feminidad hermanita...

—Entonces necesitare tu ayuda, mañana voy a sorprenderlos

—Claro, cuenta conmigo... —dijo besando su mejilla— descansa hermanita

—Descansa... —cerro sus ojos para dormir— te quiero

—Y yo a ti Haru, te quiero... —murmuró cerrando los ojos, había sido un día difícil, complicado, y muy estresante, que estar en compañía de su hermana le estaba sirviendo para descansar por fin, en su hogar y con la única persona que en verdad la quería pese a todos los errores que cometía.

X-X

Al salir de la casa había decidió caminar, no se sentía bien para volver a casa y tampoco para seguir en ese lugar, ¿qué había sucedido?, aun se sentía ofuscado y desconcertado, camino hacia el parque donde cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo la vista nublada, su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle la factura de tantos días de cansancio sumado con las heridas de sus brazos.

Iba camino a su casa cuando volvió la mirada hacia el parque viéndolo hincado en el piso, se detuvo bajando tan rápido como podía— ¿Seiya? —Lo tomo por los hombros— ¿estás bien?, te llevare al hospital...

—Si lo estoy —intento ponerse en pie— sufrimos un ataque hoy

—Ya me informaron, mañana a primero hora tenemos que estar con el jefe, pero tú no vas a ir así... —lo ayudo a ponerse de pie— vamos te llevare al hospital y no quiero quejas

Se agarró de él— Creo que sería mejor renunciar, puse en peligro toda la misión...

—Calla... —dijo casi cargándolo— no dirás nada, el jefe aun no debe saber todo lo que pasó así que no renunciaras

—Se dará cuenta, cuando sepa que la señorita Serena me despidió

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella? —Preguntó llevándolo hacia el auto.

—Me vio proponerle matrimonio a Amy

Guardo silencio hasta que lo ayudo a subir al auto subiendo en seguida— ¿Estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto?

—Sí, esto es lo mejor aunque no esperaba que ella... —se apoyó en el asiento— ¿por qué tiene que ser tan caprichosa?, nunca entiende

— ¿Que ella te amara? —Suspiró poniendo el auto en marcha— ¿crees que sea un capricho?

Desvió su mirada— Acepto casarse con su noviecito y a la primera oportunidad que se quedó a solas en casa para irse con él a encerrarse a su departamento aun cuando le advertí que no fuera a buscarlo

—Pero no acabas de decir que te vio proponerle matrimonio a Amy... ¿quizá por eso se fue a la primera oportunidad no crees?

—Pudo haberse esperado —presiono su puño— ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan imprudente?, irse a meter con su novio, ¿aun sabiendo que a él lo tenían vigilado?

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? —Pregunto viéndolo de reojo— ¿que se haya escapado o que se haya ido a meter con su novio?

—Que haya puesto en riesgo su seguridad, eso me molesta

—Ah por un momento pensé que te ponía celoso el hecho de saber que estuvo con su novio...

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia —miro por la ventanilla— después de todo es su prometido...

—Quizá es bueno que se case, por lo que veo contigo no tendría ninguna oportunidad, jamás amarías a una chiquilla caprichosa como ella... —dijo mirando el camino— se enfrentó a su hermana diciendo que te amaba, creo que Haruka tenía razón cuando dijo que tu solo eras su capricho, te olvidara es lo más seguro...

—Es mejor así, ella será feliz con su novio, él podría complacerle cada uno de sus caprichos

—Sí, tienes razón, pero dime, ¿en verdad tú no podrías llegar a enamorarte de ella?

Guardo silencio, presionando sus puños— Es mejor así...

— ¿Que es mejor así? —pregunto volviendo la mirada hacia él aprovechando un alto— Seiya, ¿de verdad tu jamás sentiste algo por ella?, algo masque solo... pasión...

—No lo sé y ya no quiero pensar en eso

—Entiendo... ¿sabes?, Haruka está furiosa con Serena por haberse rebajado a ser tu amante, nunca la había visto tan molesta, creo que eso hizo que se sintiera decepcionada de su pequeña hermanita

—No esperaba que se enterara y mucho menos de ese modo, más cuando desde hace tiempo no hemos vuelto a estar juntos de esa forma

—Pero si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, Serena fue tu amante desde el primer momento en que te acostaste con ella y siendo una señorita muy protegida por su hermana es normal que se sienta defraudada

—Todo lo arruine, debí haberme negado, maldita sea —golpeo la guantera.

—Tranquilo, es normal que te arrepientas ahora de lo que hiciste con ella, pero si no la amas pues es mejor darle la vuelta a la página...

—Hice lo que no debía hacer, falle en todos los sentidos y no puedo arrepentirme

Volteo viéndolo de reojo— ¿No te arrepientes de haberte relacionado con ella?

—No… yo la deseaba, aun la deseo pero ya no debe ser, es una adicción, algo que debo eliminar y no sé como

— ¿Una adicción? —Suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia el camino— ¿estás seguro que solo es eso?, una adicción, sin implicar sentimientos, si ella te amara en verdad, si no fuera un mero capricho, ¿qué harías?

—No puedo hacer nada, alguien como yo no puede darle la vida a la que ella está acostumbrada

—Pero, podrías darle amor, Seiya, por mucho tiempo he sido un hombre que se la pasaba con una mujer y con otra, pero encontré el amor donde menos me lo esperaba, con una mujer tan diferente a las demás y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo, incluso a tratar de darle todo lo mejor de mi aunque carezca de una solvencia económica, pero estoy dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella me pida, amor, comprensión, protección, mientras ella me ame del mismo modo lo demás no importa...

Volvió la mirada hacia el confundido— ¿Te enamoraste?

Sonrió sutil— De Haruka Tsukino Tenoh...

— ¿Qué?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿en que momento sucedió?

—No tengo idea... —se encogió de hombros— pero estoy seguro que la amo y que daría todo por ella, incluso mi propia vida, y es la misma situación Seiya, ella lo tiene todo, ¿que podría darle yo que ella no tenga?, la respuesta la tuve anoche, amor, ella podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero no tenía amor y yo se lo puedo dar, solo debes preguntarte si tu estarías dispuesto a darle eso que le falta a esa princesa caprichosa...

—Entiendo, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, creí que eran imaginaciones mías... quizás si me enamore de Serena Tsukino, no lo sé, pero a diferencia tuya tengo alguien que no merece lo que hice y aparte tengo a Hotaru, no puedo ser impulsivo pero tampoco sé que hacer

—Y es entonces cuando debes preguntarte, ¿por qué engañar a una persona que supuestamente amabas?, quien ama no engaña, y por ende si tu no amas a Amy no merece que la encadenes a un matrimonio falto de amor y mucho menos a Hotaru a una relación forzada por buscarle una familia... Amy no merecía que la engañaras pero lo hiciste, el novio de Serena tampoco lo merecía y lo hizo y ella confiesa que te ama... ¿qué te dice eso?

—Amy, no soy bueno para ella quizá tampoco para Serena...

—Eso nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas... —detuvo el auto fuera del hospital— Seiya, como hombre te digo, si sientes que Serena esa la mujer para ti entonces lucha por ella, si crees que Amy no es la mujer que amas entonces déjala buscar su felicidad en otra parte, estas confundido y lo único que harás será dañarlas y dañarte a ti mismo, sin mencionar a Hotaru que seguramente extrañara a Serena...

—Necesito tiempo, no sé, no sé qué me está pasando, me siento tan inseguro...

—Estás confundido, debes pensar muy bien que es lo que quieres y si es Serena entonces creo que deberás unir fuerzas conmigo, porque al menos por un tiempo no podremos acercarnos a ellas, tal vez hasta que se le pase la molestia a Haruka...

— ¿Y ella que siente por ti?

Sonrió feliz— Me ama del mismo modo que yo a ella, solo que ahora está enojada porque le mentí, ya sabe que somos agentes...

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Tu princesa se lo dijo

—Demonios, le pedí que no dijera nada, que nuestros empleos dependían de eso

—En su defensa debo decir que lo hizo con la intención de que su hermana entendiera que te ama y que no le importa en qué trabajes... o eso creo...

—Princesa caprichosa —bajo del auto— debe hacer lo que sea por conseguir sus objetivos...

Sonrió bajando del auto— Y eso sin temor a equivocarme te gusta, te dejare cuando ya te hayan revisado, debo ir a la oficina y presentar un informe de lo ocurrido con ambas chicas, y quiero ver si lograron capturar a alguien e interrogarlo de ser posible...

—Está bien, te veré más tarde en casa

—Y Seiya, piensa bien en lo que sientes tanto por Amy como por Serena... —dijo mirándolo— si la amas al igual que ella entonces lucha... tal como yo lo hare por Haruka...

—Tengo mucho que pensar, porque lo que dijo me ha sorprendido era algo que no pensé que ocurriera

—Recuerda, las hermanas Tsukino no son como las demás chicas, son mujeres sorprendentes e impredecibles

—Sí que lo son, son poco comunes

—Y tú y yo no somos nada comunes, así que... —se encogió de hombros— creo que con ellas nos iría muy bien... piénsalo, nos vemos en la casa...

—Gracias Darien, nos vemos en casa —entro al hospital, en busca de su novia notando que platicaba muy amenamente con un médico, algo extraño no sentía esa misma sensación de celos que le producía Serena.

Amy sonrió a lo que aquel compañero de trabajo le decía, volvió la mirada hacia la entrada vio a su novio ensangrentado— Seiya... —corrió a su lado— ¿qué te paso?, ven vamos a urgencias...

—Hola Amy, una misión peligrosa eso sucedió

—Vamos... —lo ayudo a llevarlo hacia la sala de urgencias— ¿tu madre ya lo sabe?

—No, aun no, Darien me trajo aquí... no quiero preocuparla más de la cuenta

—Bien veamos cómo estas...

—Gracias, por cierto ¿quién es ese medico con quien platicabas? —Murmuró tranquilo quitándose la camisa para que ella hiciera su labor.

—Ah mi compañero de turno —Dijo mientras llevaba todo lo necesario para ser ella quien lo curara— te he hablado de él, ¿no recuerdas?

—Mmm creo que sí, no recuero bien... parece ser alguien simpático...

—Sí, lo es... es un excelente medico también, me ha propuesto abrir una clínica, pero no sé, ahora con la boda no creo tener tiempo para hacerlo... —dijo mientras limpiaba la herida.

—Hazlo… —se quejó al sentir dolor— por la boda no te preocupes, seguro será una gran clínica

—No Seiya, quiero dedicarle tiempo a la preparación de la boda y además es un fuerte capital... —sonrió ligeramente— estoy muy bien aquí en el hospital...

—Tendremos tiempo para planear la boda, no me gustaría que perdieras una gran oportunidad por mi causa...

—No digas eso Seiya... —dijo limpiando con cuidado su herida— aunque aún no tenemos la fecha de la boda quiero dedicarle tiempo

—Lo sé pero podemos hacer todo al mismo tiempo, yo voy a renunciar a mi trabajo para dedicarme por completo a la música con Yaten

— ¿De verdad vas a renunciar?, pero ¿y tú ascenso?

—Sí, lo hare, no hemos progresado mucho la investigación...

— ¿Y qué paso con el caso en que estabas trabajando? —Preguntó comenzando a vendarlo— ¿qué le paso a la señorita Serena?

—Ya está en su casa, mi misión termino

—Entiendo... —al finalizar tomo sus manos— te apoyare en lo que decidas —le sonrió sutilmente— iré por mis cosas para llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias Amy te quiero...

—Y yo a ti... —se acercó a besar su mejilla para luego salir de ahí topándose con su colega al cual le explico que tendría que marcharse antes de lo esperado y que no podría acompañarlo a cenar por lo que el hombre se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa alejándose así.

Observo ese gesto en su novia y aquel medico pero no dijo nada, tan solo espero a que volviera, sintiéndose aún más confundido recordando el rostro de Serena al momento que le decía que lo amaba.

—Listo podemos irnos... —dijo Amy llegando ya con su bolso y lista para marcharse.

—Si vamos, no es muy profunda la herida ¿verdad?

—No, estarás bien en un par de días... —dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse— pero creo que tendrás que descansar un par de días, últimamente no duermes bien y has estado demasiado estresado

—Está bien doctora, seguiré sus instrucciones al pie de la letra

Sonrió ayudándolo a llegar a la salida— Espero que lo hagas...

—Si lo hare —murmuró aun pensativo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Subieron a un taxi para poder dirigirse a la casa, durante el camino no dejo de hablar de su compañero de trabajo y de los planes que tenían, pero al parecer Seiya estaba demasiado ausente pero supuso que era debido a lo ocurrido durante ese día por lo cual no quiso preguntar nada.

Al llegar a casa ayudo a su novia a bajar del taxi, para entrar a la — Ya volví...

—Hijo... —murmuró al verlo llegar— pero... ¿qué te paso?, ¿encontraste a Serena?

—Si ella está bien, ¿Darien ya volvió?

—Aun no, llamo hace rato dijo que tardaría, pero ¿qué paso?

—Se fue a casa de su novio y ahí —se dejo caer sobre el sillón— los mismos hombres que atacaron la casa estaban ahí esperando para capturarla, tuve un enfrentamiento con ellos pero por fortuna logramos salir bien librados, ahora su casa está completamente custodiada

—Al menos ella está bien, pero sí que fue imprudente, te preparare un té hijo y a ti también Amy... —dijo alejándose hacia la cocina.

—Papi... —al llegar al pie de la escalera miró a su padre sentado, volvió la mirada hacia la puerta que ya estaba cerrada— ¿y Serena?

—Hola princesita... —sonrió abriendo los brazos para poder cargarla— Serena ya está en su casa sana y salva princesa... tuvo que irse antes de tiempo

—Pero... —se sentó recargándose en él— prometió que jugaríamos cuando volviera de la escuela... —dijo con tristeza— ¿puedo ir a verla?

—Por ahora no princesa... —la abrazo hacia él regándose en su hija.

—La extraño papi... —murmuró con tristeza— ¿ella ya sabía que se iría hoy?

—No, no lo sabía, fue todo de improviso mi amor

—Ah es que... me dijo que no olvidara que me quería y que me llevaría en el corazón... eso... sonó a una despedida... —dijo con tristeza.

Cerro sus ojos abrazándola aún más— Ella te quiere mi princesa

—Y yo a ella, quiero verla papi, es mi mejor amiga... —murmuró un tanto llorosa.

—En cuanto sea posible te llevara verla... mi niña —besando su frente.

— ¿De verdad?, es que yo quiero verla —dijo mirándolo esperanzada— la extraño papi...

No dijo nada solo la abrazo con fuerza, él también la extrañaría demasiado.

Amy lo observo notando aquel semblante triste, suspiró sutil acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, tal parecía que ambos extrañarían a la rubia lo cual le hacía sentir extraña.

X-X

Después de cenar y de platicar un poco con su primo llevo a su novia a su casa, despidiéndose de ella para volver a su casa a descansar, al entrar a su habitación se sintió sumamente extraño, percibía el aroma de Serena— Bombón... —murmuró para sí mismo al recostarse e imaginarla junto a él— no entiendo que me está pasando... ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí? —se giró en la cama acomodándose, pero fue un movimiento que lo lastimo— creo que... será difícil poder dormir mientras estés tú en mi mente pero solo quiero hacer lo correcto por mi familia, porque yo no sé qué es lo que siento princesa... —se puso de pie acercándose al escritorio que tenía en su habitación comenzando a escribir.

X-X

A la mañana siguiente después de ser ayudada por su hermana, y de pasar un buen rato bastante agradable, llego a la oficina siendo seguida por uno de los hombres que se habían quedado a cargo en lugar de Darien al cual comenzaba a extrañar, pero ya hablaría con él— Buenos días —saludo algunos empleados que fijaban su mirada en ella, aun se sentía extraña, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bastante bien.

—Buenos días... —dijo sonriendo con sorpresa al verla— hasta que pareces mujer... —se acercó a ella.

Tan solo sonrió— Buenos dios... qué bueno que lo veo por qué hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy señor Stevens...

— ¿Y tú guardaespaldas? —Preguntó mirando a su nuevo agente— ¿ya lo corriste?

—No es algo que le incumba... —camino para ir hacia la oficina de Diamante.

Se acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella— Has despertado mi deseo... hasta más tarde... —sin decir más se alejó.

Frunció el ceño molesta al verlo alejarse— Pues te quedaras con las ganas —murmuro para entrar a la oficina del contralor.

La miró de lejos entrando a la oficina, ahora entendía muchas cosas, y eso cambia por completo sus planes, sonrió, y sí que cambiaban, se giró para dirigirse a su oficina.

—Buenos días Diamante... —murmuro acercándose a él— necesito que cuanto antes ordene una auditoria general sobre todo financiera de la empresa

—Señorita... —murmuró sorprendido— pero... claro, como ordene ¿está usted bien?

—Si lo estoy —se sentó frente a él— sufrimos un ataque, tanto en la casa como en Nueva York... alguien en esta empresa está cometiendo fraudes quizás sean esos movimientos que no hemos podido detectar

—Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para averiguar quién está haciendo esto... —dijo con seguridad.

—Si solo tenga cuidado, al parecer es un fraude, lo que están haciendo

— ¿Tienes una idea de quien podría ser? —Preguntó mirándola.

—Quizás el director de finanzas y Rubeus, los he visto mucho juntos

—Me enfocare en ellos entonces... —dijo con seriedad— lamento no haber podido ayudarlas, ¿cómo se encuentra su hermana?

—Ella está bien, ira a la universidad encárgate de conseguirle un nuevo guardaespaldas...

— ¿Que paso con el señor Kou? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Digamos que mi hermanita se enamoró de un imposible y ayer corrí a ambos así que de igual mande su liquidación más una gratificación por haberla salvado

— ¿Se enamoró? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿su hermana se enamoró del señor Kou?

—Así es, pero el señor Kou está comprometido y yo también me enamore... así que al señor Chiba no le mande nada

—No entiendo... —murmuró confundido— ¿a él no dice que lo despidió?

—Si —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Bien como ordene, señorita... cree que, ¿pueda ver a su hermana?

— ¿A usted le interesa mi hermanita?

—Yo... —respiró profundamente— sí, su hermana me interesa...

—Pues será mejor que no pierda su tiempo y conociéndola en este instante estará terminando con su novio o estará a punto de hacerlo y pensar que se iban a casar

— ¿La señorita Serena se iba a casar? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido— vaya... no tenía idea, aun así, me gustaría verla

—Así es, hace algunos días su novio me pidió su mano ya que ella lo acepto y ahora terminara con él, pero no es justo que lo use solo por querer darle celos o querer olvidar al señor Kou ¿no le parece?

—No, no es justo... —dijo pensativo— pero quizá... yo pueda ayudarla

—Por ahora ella necesita tiempo para pensar, le voy a pedir que no la confunda aún más, si ella regresa cuando termine la universidad y se interesa en usted no tendré objeción alguna siempre y cuando sea amor y no un juego

—Entiendo... —suspiró— ordenare la auditoria... por cierto, se ve muy linda así señorita...

—Muchas gracias —sonrió poniéndose de pie— me encontré una buena amiga en Nueva York, la cual vendrá a supervisar el nuevo negocio, asique aliste una oficina para ella será temporal

—Como ordene... —dijo asintiendo— veré que todo esté listo para cuando llegue

—Y si el señor Chiba reclama su liquidación dígale que se dirija a mí, muchas gracias avíseme cualquier cosa y busque nuevos guardaespaldas que no sean agentes de la CIA

Aquello sin duda lo desconcertó, la observo un instante sin decir nada— Por supuesto, me asegurare que sean los mejores...

—Gracias, prepare una junta para informar el inicio de la auditoria para que cooperen con lo que pidan

—A medio día estará lista la junta... —dijo comenzando a preparar un breve informe para la junta.

—Me parece bien —murmuro antes de salir de la oficina, para enseguida ir a la suya observando a su asistente que parecía buscar algo— ¿se le perdió algo señorita?

—Ah no, para nada señorita... —la miró por completo admirándola de pies a cabeza.

Sonrió ligeramente— Necesitare su ayuda, venga a mi oficina hay mucho trabajo que hacer

—En seguida señorita, si me permite, luce muy bien de esta forma... —dijo yendo a tomar su cuaderno para en seguida seguirla.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió satisfecha entrando a su oficina.

—Disculpe... ¿y el señor Chiba? —preguntó tratando de no sonar curiosa.

Fijo su mirada en ella— ¿Le interesa el señor Chiba o por qué tanta curiosidad? —se acercó a su silla sentándose tomando unos documentos fingiendo leer ya que en realidad deseaba saber lo que esa chica sentía por el hombre que ahora sabia amaba.

—No señorita, solo... es curiosidad, el señor Chiba nunca se despega de su lado... es todo... —dijo con cierta tristeza.

—Seamos sinceras... —bajo las hojas fijando su mirada en ella— vi sus coqueteos, muchas veces y lo que menos quiero es un conflicto con usted ya que es una persona muy eficiente y muy inteligente sin duda alguna es un gran elemento para esta empresa

—No entiendo señorita, ¿conflicto? —preguntó no comprendiendo.

—Así es, porque amo al señor Chiba... —se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana— y él... él... —cerro sus ojos recordando todo lo ocurrido en Nueva York— también me ama...

Se quedó callada observando con atención a su jefa— ¿La ama? —Murmuró desconcertada— yo... no tenía idea señorita...

—Lo sé, es algo que acabo de descubrir... —se giró hacia ella sonriéndole.

—Felicidades señorita... —dijo con sinceridad— seguro harán una hermosa pareja

—Muchas gracias —se acercó posando su mano sobre su hombro— ahora trabajemos, tenemos mucho por delante y sola no podré hacerlo, necesito de mi mano derecha y mi mano izquierda —guiño un ojo.

—Claro, gracias señorita... —dijo sonriéndole sutil, ya no hacían falta las palabras.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, es domingo y tocaba actualización, y también es cumpleaños de nuestro amado Seiya Kou y coincidentemente cumpleaños de mi coescritora Marina Acero, así que celebración doble. Muchas felicidades a ambos.

Ahora si sobre la historia, ya sé que muchas sienten ganas de golpear a Seiya y Serena y ahora también a Haruka ¿o me equivoco?, pero bueno es normal, todos están en un momento de ofuscación, ahora sí que habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a cada persona que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarnos un mensaje para hacernos saber lo que opinan de la historia, por ahí nos llegó uno con una recomendación musical y muy buena por cierto, tomamos mucho en cuenta cada comentario, y sugerencia, así que ya saben, estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya Kou y Marina Acero!


	23. Chapter 23

**Custodios del Amor**

 **Capítulo 23**

Había estado muy preocupado por su novia, por lo que no dudo en ir a su casa en cuando ella lo llamo, respiro profundo notando que había más hombres cuidando la casa cuando antes solo habían estado los guardaespaldas de cada una de las hermanas y adicional había dos perros en el jardín.

—Buen día joven Andrew...—dijo Luna al abrirle la puerta— pase, la señorita lo espera en la biblioteca

—Muchas gracias —miro de nuevo al jardín no viendo al que se suponía cuidaba de su novia para dirigirse a la biblioteca tocando con suavidad.

Respiró profundamente, se sentía nerviosa pero eso es lo mejor que podría hacer por ambos— Adelante...

Abrió la puerta sonriendo al verla— Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás? —Sin dudarlo se acercó saludándola con un beso en los labios.

—Hola Andrew... —murmuró sonriéndole sutil— ¿no te interrumpí?

—Mi amor sabes que tu jamás me interrumpes ¿estás bien?, me quede preocupado ayer

—Sí, estoy bien... —tomo su mano llevándolo hacia la pequeña salita— Andrew, tenemos que hablar...

—Claro amor dime ¿qué ocurre? —Presiono su mano con suavidad sonriéndole.

Tomo asiento acomodándose frente a él— Primero que nada quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, que te quiero y que por lo mismo es que hago esto...

—Yo te amo Serena y quiero hacerte feliz...

—Lo sé Andrew, pero creo que necesito tiempo

— ¿Tiempo?, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué sucede?

Bajo la mirada— No estoy segura de querer casarme... —dijo con tristeza— ni siquiera de tener un prometido

— ¿Por qué?, ocurrió algo con tu guardaespaldas ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró asustada— ¿cómo...?

Desvió su mirada con tristeza— Entonces es verdad

—Andrew... —murmuró sintiendo un nudo en el estómago— yo... lo siento...

Soltó su mano poniéndose de pie— ¿Y dónde está?

—Se fue... —murmuró con tristeza— mi hermana lo corrió

— ¿Por qué?, si dio todo por salvarte, pudieron haberlo matado

Bajo la mirada avergonzada— Porque le falle a Haruka y te falle a ti... —murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar— y porque yo para él no significo nada

— ¿No significas nada? —Comenzó a reír— por favor Serena no digas esas tonterías, nadie arriesga así la vida por alguien que no significa nada

Subió la mirada sorprendida de escucharlo reírse, ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?— Era su trabajo, protegerme solo eso, tú lo decías, era como… mi niñero—murmuró con tristeza.

—Serena, ese hombre está enamorado, lo que hizo no fue por obligación nadie haría lo que él y tampoco te gritaría de esa forma por poner tu vida en riesgo y por ser tan imprudente, yo no sabía que ocurría de lo contrario habría enviado por ti para esconderte y que nada te pasara

—Seiya no me quiere, no está enamorado de mi... ¿quién se podría enamorar de una tonta chiquilla caprichosa como yo? —Se cubrió el rostro derramando unas lágrimas— lo siento Andrew, lamento haberte traicionado

—Yo me enamore de ti Serena... —se acercó abrazándola— y él estoy seguro que también, sus celos son evidentes

—Pues que bien lo sabe ocultar... —dijo dejándose abrazar por él.

—Más bien tú no te diste cuenta de eso porque eso siempre fue evidente para mí, desde hace meses que lo observo y siempre frunce el ceño cuando te beso

—Ese era su gesto natural, nunca de lo que yo hacía le agradaba, además si estuviera enamorado de mí no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a su novia y delante de mí

Acaricio su mano besándola— Era lógico si al final tú te casarías conmigo y él es un pobre diablo que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto que nunca podría ofrecerte la vida a la que estas acostumbrada y tu mi amor eres una niña que nunca ha sabido lo que es tener la necesidad, yo sí lo es porque lo viví de niño hasta que mi madre se casó con mi padre, bueno mi padrastro son vidas distintas y no es lo mismo pasar un buen rato a vivir juntos

Lo miró fijamente con los ojos llorosos— ¿Así que nos separa la diferencia de clases?, eso es totalmente ridículo y tonto, tan típico de él...

—Es normal o dime ¿qué harías si fuera todo lo contrario?, ¿te sentirías a la altura o digna?

—Yo... —murmuró con tristeza— si amo a esa persona lucharía, sé que no soy muy inteligente o tierna, tengo mis defectos, y para él no soy más que una chiquilla caprichosa

—No lo voy a justificar por qué el idiota ni cuenta se ha dado que se enamoró de una niña caprichosa como tú, ¿por qué crees que fue a tu rescate?

—Porque se sentía comprometido a hacerlo, me lo dijo Andrew, para él no importo, yo... le confesé lo que sentía y no dijo nada, en cambio se marchó sin mirarme

Hizo una mueca— Era obvio que no te creyera, dime ¿a que persona se le ocurre estar con su prometido y después ir a confesar su amor a otro?, para él fue evidente lo que paso y eso lo hizo enojar aún más que se desquito con esos infelices que entraron en mi departamento, los dejo gravemente heridos antes no mato a nadie, porque entonces iría a parar a la cárcel aun cuando fuera en defensa propia

— ¿De verdad hizo eso? —Preguntó sorprendida y asustada— él también estaba herido...

—Si eso hizo y yo no creo que eso sea solo por deber

Bajo la mirada— Entonces... ¿por qué no le importo lo que dije?

Suspiro— Dime Serena... ¿tú le habrías creído?

—Tal vez no, pero ni siquiera me miró, sé que tiene responsabilidades, que no es solo él, pero... Andrew... si es verdad que todo lo que hizo lo hizo porque siente algo por mí, ¿por qué siento en mi corazón que no es así? —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza— Quizás debas pensar bien las cosas y ponerte unos instantes en su lugar, comprometido y con una hija, siendo de un mundo totalmente diferente al tuyo, debe ser frustrante y si fuera yo quizás haría lo mismo después de saber que la persona que dice amarme se compromete, se acuesta con él, es lo mismo que tu sientes respecto a su novia ¿no?, por eso te enoja cuando él la llama y aquella pelirroja del otro día

— ¿Era muy obvia? —Preguntó con lágrimas— no sé Andrew, te juro que no se en que momento me enamore de él, y yo, lo siento, lamento haberte lastimado, de verdad quería intentarlo por eso acepte casarme contigo, quería que sintiera que podía perderme y que hiciera algo, pero, lo único que hizo fue comprometerse

—Me siento usado —bajo la mirada— me dio curiosidad quien podría ser esa mujer, así que investigue, bueno más bien platique con ella, el otro día la encontré, es esposa de uno de los accionistas de la empresa de tu hermana, su nombre es Kakyu pero desconozco que relación tenga con tu niñero y el camino de los celos es el más equivocado que pudiste elegir para atraerlo, Serena en verdad lo amas... ¿o haces todo esto porque no puedes tenerlo cómo quieres?

Bajo la mirada avergonzada de lo que había hecho— No lo sé, yo me siento diferente cuando estoy con él, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, pero para todos no soy más que una caprichosa, Haru me dijo que solo es eso, un capricho y nada más, pero si es así entonces ¿por qué lloro solo de imaginarlo lejos de mí?, ¿por qué me duele pensar que jamás lo volveré a ver?, estoy tan confundida y por eso es que creo que no es justo para ti seguir con esto, lamento todo lo que te hice y lo que posiblemente te esté haciendo en este instante... lo siento de verdad

—Me duele y mucho Serena no te lo voy a negar, pero te amo con toda mi alma y por ese amor que te tengo soy capaz de dejarte libre, piénsalo bien yo estaré esperándote si decides continuar, no me importa que haya pasado con él... —tomo su mano para llevarla a su corazón— eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y si tu felicidad no soy yo lo aceptare, pero piénsalo muy bien quizás solo sea un capricho o una obsesión, quizás en verdad no es amor, tomate el tiempo que necesites... yo te recibiré con el corazón en la mano si decides volver

—Andrew... —se abrazó a él sollozando— lo siento perdóname, jamás debí lastimarte, te quiero mucho y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi

La abrazo con fuerza— En verdad pensé que algún día podrías llegar a amarme tanto como yo a ti, me gustaría ser yo el dueño de tu corazón y ser quien te haga inmensamente feliz porque me gusta verte sonreír

Cerró los ojos con fuerza derramando algunas lágrimas abrazándolo— Me hubiera gustado poder ser tu esposa, serás un marido estupendo

—Y a mí ser tu esposo, eres una mujer muy hermosa y muy inteligente, te amo, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí siempre

Asintió separándose poco a poco de él— Andrew, me iré un tiempo del país, espero que al volver podamos vernos y ser buenos amigos

—Claro que si —acaricio su mejilla— podremos serlo y quizás podamos volver a empezar, no perderé la esperanza —guiño un ojo, acercándose a rozar sus labios esa sería la última vez que probaría el dulce sabor de su boca lo sabía muy bien y le dolía.

Correspondió sutilmente a aquel beso que era de despedida, le dolía alejarse de un hombre tan bueno como él, pero más le hubiera dolido que con el tiempo él la hubiera llegado a despreciar— Toma... —dijo tomando su mano colocando el anillo de compromiso— seguramente hay alguien afuera esperando por alguien tan grandioso como tu

—Gracias, fue grandioso el tiempo que pase a tu lado —dejo escapar un par de lágrimas para guardar aquella bella sortija.

Acaricio su mejilla limpiando aquellas lagrimas— Algún día nos estaremos riendo de esto... —dijo sonriéndole sutil— cuídate Andrew, te quiero —beso su mejilla por última vez antes de soltarlo— y gracias por todo

—Cuídate Serena, nos veremos a tu regreso, eres una gran mujer y si no es Seiya espero encuentres el verdadero amor... recuerda que el amor no debe ser egoísta —murmuró para alejarse y caminar hacia la salida— nos vemos

—Nos vemos... —murmuró observándolo, Andrew era un gran partido, un excelente hombre pero ella no podía amarlo, ¿en que consistía que se hubiera enamorado de alguien tan serio, corajudo y molesto hombre?, nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos al pensar en él, en ese gesto que tenía para ella, cuando le decía princesa, cuando la veía después de besarse, en su respiración acompasada después de haber estado con él, en el aroma de sus abrazos, en la sonrisa que tenía para su pequeña hija, en la ternura en su mirada, si de eso se había enamorado o quizá tan solo estaba obsesionada con él, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner tierra de por medio y olvidarse de lo ocurrido los últimos meses, subiría a su habitación y comenzaría a hacer las maletas y dejaría que su corazón y mente se tranquilizaran, después de todo Seiya ya estaba fuera de su vida.

X-X

Habían pasado un par de días hasta que ambos se presentaron en la central, su jefe se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido y quizás ahora si se quedaría sin empleo, aunque ya había hecho la grabación con Yaten y había elegido una de las composiciones más recientes para su disco nuevo era algo que tardaría un poco en dar frutos, estaba nervioso en la sala de espera junto a su primo, presionando sus manos contra sus rodillas, sin evitar tensarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pasen... —dijo la asistente señalándoles la puerta de la sala de juntas de la agencia.

—Ya deja de estar así, me estas poniendo nervioso... —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que este? —Se puso de pie siguiéndolo.

—Tranquilo, no hiciste nada mal... —dijo con seguridad abotonándose el saco— no creo que sepa lo de Serena, así que ya tranquilo

—Quizás, pero fallamos la misión

Se encogió de hombros sin decir más abriendo la puerta.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, tomen asiento

—Buenas tardes... —dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos sentándose.

—Bien me quieren explicar ¿qué ha pasado con la misión que se les encomendó?

Darien volteo a ver a su primo indicándole que él hablaría— No pudimos tener grandes avances señor, nuestro mayor sospechoso es un hombre llamado Rubeus, los hombres que están bajo arresto por el intento de secuestro de las hermanas Tsukino no han hablado así que no tenemos nada

—Entiendo, quizás sea porque se han concentrado más en las hermanas que en lo que debían investigar señores

—Tuvieron demasiados atentados señor, también parte de nuestra obligación era protegerlas y eso hicimos en más de una ocasión

—Si de eso no tengo dudas Chiba, son mi mejor equipo de trabajo y hasta ahora nunca han fallado esperaba que esta no fuera la primera vez

—Lamentamos haberle fallado señor, aun así nos gustaría continuar con la investigación ya sin tener que recurrir a ser guardaespaldas de las hermanas Tsukino

— ¿Que tiene en mente señor Chiba? si no pudieron hacerlo teniendo acceso a las oficinas y las hermanas ¿cómo pretende averiguar el fraude?

—Tenemos otro sospechoso, Alan Stevens, llego hace poco a las empresas, averiguaremos que nexos tiene con el tal Rubeus

— ¿Y de qué forma piensa hacerlo? —se sentó observándolos detenidamente.

—Seguiremos a ambos, estoy seguro que Rubeus trabaja para Stevens, solo así se explicaría que se considere su asesor dentro de la empresa...

—Lo que dice es muy grave, les daré una semana Señor Chiba, si no me traen al menos una prueba de sus sospechas los sacare del caso a ambos

—Gracias señor... —dijo Darien asintiendo.

—Pero aun así quiero que me den una explicación coherente, ¿por qué demonios los corrieron de la casa? —saco un sobre con dinero el cual se lo dio a Seiya.

Darien volteo a ver a su primo, quien era el más indicado para responder aquella pregunta.

Tomo el sobre con tristeza— Es culpa mía señor, yo tuve algo que ver con la señorita Tsukino, porque...

Respiró profundamente— Kou, has sido de mis mejores agentes, por eso te envié en esta misión, confiaba en tu buen juicio y en tu ética, ¿y con que me sales?, un amorío con la señorita Tsukino...

—No es cualquier amorío señor yo... yo... —presiono su puño— no sé cómo sucedió pero... me enamore de ella y si es necesaria mi renuncia, por mi grave falta lo hare en este mismo instante

—Kou... ¿acaso escucha lo que está diciendo?, se involucró con la persona que debía investigar, arriesgo su vida por una niñita que solo le está causando problemas

—Volvería hacerlo sin pensarlo, sé que es una niña caprichosa e imprudente pero no concibo que le pueda suceder algo

Darien volteo sorprendido a ver a su primo, era la primera que lo escuchaba hablar así de Serena lo cual hizo que sonriera.

—Si le diera a elegir entre esa señorita y su carrera... ¿qué elegiría?

—La escogería a ella señor, aunque esa decisión podría ser mi perdición

—Entiendo... —respiró profundamente, se cruzó de brazo observándolo— tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un agente Seiya, ambos lo tienen, por algo les di esta misión, porque era su puerta al ascenso, tiene una semana para demostrarme lo que suponen, pero tu Seiya debes pensar muy bien que es lo que deseas, no quiero correr el riesgo de enviarte a otra misión y que también te enamores de la persona que debes proteger

—Señor, la señorita Tsukino no sabe de mi sentir y dudo que pueda enamorarme de alguien más como me ha pasado con ella

Se puso de pie paseándose por la sala— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo conocí a mi esposa?

—Nunca nos había hablado de su esposa señor

—La conocí en una misión... —dijo un tanto pensativo— estuve a punto de echarlo todo a perder por ella, y de hecho primero me abofeteo cuando supo quién era yo, pero ahora, años después estamos casados, sigo enamorado de ella y amándola como el primer día, en ese entonces también me dieron a elegir y la elegí a ella, fue la decisión correcta, porque por ella es que estoy aquí parado frente a ustedes regañándolos y a la vez entendiendo porque actuaron como actuaron, como dije caballeros, ustedes son un ejemplo de la lealtad y servicio

—Señor, creo que no soy el único que debe regañar —sonrió más tranquilo observando de reojo a su primo.

—Tal vez no... —Los miró fijamente a ambos volviendo a ponerse serio— tienen una semana o los dos estarán fuera de la misión y pasaran un año haciendo servicio administrativo... ¿entendieron?

—Sí señor, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad que nos ha dado

—Una semana... —dijo como advertencia— y Kou será mejor que esa señorita sepa lo que siente, ahora váyanse, en una semana quiero el informe y pruebas de la complicidad entre esos hombres

—Las tendrá, vamos Darien tenemos mucho que hacer

—Permiso señor... —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie para seguir a su primo—creo que tendremos que dividirnos el trabajo, uno deberá seguir a Rubeus y el otro a Stevens...

—Yo me encargo de Rubeus y tú de Stevens

—De acuerdo, por cierto ¿qué fue lo que te entrego?

Abrió el sobre sacando un cheque— Debe ser mi liquidación de guardaespaldas

— ¿Por qué no habrá llegado el mío? —Preguntó confundido— ¿solo viene eso?

—Mmm si el cheque viene a mi nombre —le mostro su cheque y el sobre.

—Qué extraño... —dijo un tanto pensativo— bueno ahora lo importante es... —se detuvo frente a él sonriendo— ¿así que enamorado de la princesa caprichosa?

Le dio un codazo— Anda tenemos trabajo que hacer

—Auch ah ya sabía, estabas bromeado, bueno te ganaste la simpatía del jefe con esa mentira

—No fue mentira, no mentiría con algo así —saco una hoja— lee... se la envié esta mañana a Yaten la pondrá en su próximo álbum

— ¿No estabas bromeando? —Tomo la hoja desdoblándola comenzando a leer— vaya... —dijo asombrado— ¿de verdad?

Asintió no evitando sonreír ligeramente— Aunque no quisiera lastimar a Amy, esta tan entusiasmada con la boda... —metió las manos a los bolsillos.

Volvió a doblar la hoja entregándosela— ¿Y no crees que la lastimarías más si aceptas casarte con ella amando a alguien más?

—Hablare con ella, sin importar que suceda no puedo seguir mintiéndole ni a ella ni a mí mismo

— ¿Y Serena?

—Está comprometida, no pienso interferir en su felicidad, Andrew la ama se lo ha demostrado de mil formas, le he visto si no porque lo aceptaría para casarse

—Mmm tengo dos razones, una, porque no sabía lo que sentía por ti y dos porque es tan cabeza dura como su hermana, obstinada a pensar que esconderse es lo mejor, además ella te dijo que te ama

—Claro ¿después de haber tenido relaciones con su novio? —Hizo una mueca— de buscar refugio con él por querer escapar de mí, no lo creo, aunque me gustaría pensar que esas palabras son verdad, anda será mejor poner manos a la obra...

—Seiya, no dejes que los celos nuble tu juicio... —dijo son seriedad— dime ¿tú que hiciste cuando ella se comprometió?, te refugiaste en Amy buscando escapar de lo que sentías

—Lo de Amy ya lo tenía planeado desde antes, solo estaban esperando que el compromiso fuera formalizado

—Pero ya sentías cosas por Serena

—Si...

—Y aun así te comprometiste... dime... ¿cómo viste a Serena después de tu compromiso?, si me dices que la viste como si nada y aun así se escapó entonces te diré lo que pienso

—Lloro y no supe, no quise ver el por qué, me dolió verla así pero... a veces me daba miedo esa insistencia con que me buscaba

—Lloro porque te ama, si escapo fue porque no soportaba verte ahí feliz a lado de tu prometida, Seiya, ellas son diferentes, dejan las cosas inconclusas cuando saben que no pueden hacer nada...

—Ella escapa a la primera que me ve feliz y sin embargo yo tuve que soportar muchos días siendo su chofer, viendo cómo se divertía con su novio sin poder hacer nada más que observar

—Suspiro molesto— demonios y aun me hace enojar esa niña —se recargo en la pared.

—No, te hace sentir celoso que es distinto, veamos las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ¿cuándo crees que se haya dado cuenta que se enamoró de ti?

—No tengo idea, me asechaba en el antro cuando cuidábamos de la señorita Aino

— ¿Te asechaba? —Dijo riendo— lo haces sonar como si te acosara, como si fueras su presa

—Pues si eso paso, nunca quise tomarle importancia pero ahora que lo pienso sentía su mirada demasiado insistente y un día antes de entrar a trabajar con ellas me abordo en el centro comercial cuando esperaba a Amy

— ¿Y eso crees que es malo?

—No lo sé, al inicio me incomodaba ahora... —sonrió ligeramente— esa niña no descansa hasta obtener lo que desea

—Bueno supongamos que te acosaba, pero fuiste tú quien decidió aceptar su juego ¿no?

—Sí, fui yo quien acepto su juego y quien cayó en sus redes por completo por más que me resistí a que eso sucediera, me hizo adicto a ella

—Y te enamoraste al final de cuentas... ¿quién dice que ella no se enamoró de igual manera de ti?

—Será solo preguntándoselo

— ¿Entonces por qué no vas y se lo preguntas y sales de dudas?, sirve que le dices que también te enamoraste

—Si vamos, sirve que ves a tu amorcito y le reclamas tu finiquito

— ¿Piensas ir a buscarla ahora? —Preguntó sorprendido— vaya no pensé que tuviera tal poder de convencimiento...

Observo su reloj— Es tarde vamos hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo

—Seiya... me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que te enamoraste de ella, te lo dije, hacían una linda pareja...

—Si pero aún sigue el hecho que no puedo darle el nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada... —suspiro— vamos por un trago yo invito

—Pero ya te dije que es lo que puedes darle tú que el dinero no

—Amor, pero si te digo un secreto, es una pesadilla cuando de planear una boda se trata, que si estas flores que si aquellas que este salón no mejor aquel, las invitaciones todo...

Sonrió divertido— Pero... ¿con gusto lo harías por ella no es así?

—Si pudiera si pero Andrew la adoraba que no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza entre lo que su madre quería y lo que ella deseaba... —se rasco la cabeza.

Sonrió divertido— ¿Y tú que harías?, ¿complacer a tu madre o complacerla a ella?

—Aquí no es solo complacerla a ella y a mi madre, sino también a Hotaru, pero bueno no pensemos en esas cosas que ya las estoy sufriendo pero con Amy...

—Claro ya hablaremos de eso cuando tengas tu respuesta... —dijo sonriendo— y ¿cuándo vas a hablar con ella?

—Pasando esta semana, la prioridad en este momento son las pruebas

—Bien, pero antes de ir por las copas, vamos a la empresa, necesito hablar con Haruka... —dijo subiendo al auto.

—Está bien vamos... —sonrió divertido— decidió dejarte sin dinero

—Eso me estoy temiendo, una pequeña venganza supongo

—Supongo que sí, es una mujer de armas a tomar y si no te molesta yo te espero en el auto capaz que me ve y decide quitarme el cheque y darme una paliza

—De acuerdo, espero que quiera recibirme...

X-X

Estaba en su oficina con Diamante y con Rei revisando documentación y estados financieros que habían solicitado los auditores, sin duda sería una noche muy larga, cuando un joven entro a la oficina indicándole que el señor Chiba la buscaba— Pidan algo de cenar y descansemos un poco

—Claro señorita... —dijo Rei mirándola, notando en aquel instante un destello especial al escuchar el nombre de Darien.

—Iré a hacer algunas llamadas... —Diamante se puso de pie para ayudarle a abrir la puerta y dejarla salir y él detrás de ella.

—Haga pasar al señor Chiba —murmuró moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.

—Si señorita... —así ambos salieron de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

Entro encontrándose con la bella figura de la mujer que amaba, aun lucia aquellas ropas femeninas que tanto bien le sentaban— Buenas tardes...

— ¿Tardes o noche? —levanto la mirada hacia él.

—Noches... —murmuró observándola— pensé que te negarías a recibirme... estaba listo para irrumpir en tu oficina

—Quizás pude haberme negado —se recargo en su silla.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras... ¿puedo tomar asiento? —Dijo acercándose al escritorio.

—Claro, cierre la puerta y tome asiento

Suspiró cerrando la puerta para en seguida volver hacia el escritorio— Le ha llegado la liquidación a Seiya y yo... me preguntaba ¿por qué a mí no me ha llegado?

—Vaya que tardo más de lo que pensé en venir por su liquidación, creí que no le interesaba

Sonrió negando— La liquidación no me interesa, me interesas tú, te estaba dando tiempo a que pensaras las cosas...

— ¿Entonces puedo romper el cheque? —sonrió sacando el sobre de uno de los cajones.

Se encogió de hombros— Quieres probarme, hazlo, no importa perder ese cheque por un beso tuyo...

—Sería un beso demasiado caro no te parece —se puso de pie acercándose.

— ¿Así que era un buen cheque? —sonrió mirándola acercarse— todo lo daría por tenerte un poco más...

— ¿Solo un poco más? —enarco una ceja deteniéndose a unos pasos.

Se puso de pie— Haruka, sé que te mentí, no más bien te oculte la verdad, mi trabajo no es fácil, tengo que exponer mi vida a cada momento, pero por ti lo haría cada día, cada hora con tal de estar a tu lado...

—Ningún trabajo es fácil sea como sea no soy tonta, seas guardaespaldas o agente de igual forma debes exponerte y no me pareció que me ocultaras algo tan importante.

Se acercó a ella— Nadie debía saber nuestra misión, lamento habértelo ocultado, pero te iba a decir...

—Quizás nadie debía saberlo pero estamos hablando que investigas mi empresa sin mi autorización y quizás si me lo hubiesen comunicado antes pude haberte ayudado en tu labor, porque yo también estoy muy interesada en saber lo que ocurre... ¿o es que sospechabas de mí?

—Jamás... —se acercó tomando su mano— pero dime... ¿qué hubiera sido lo primero que hubieras hecho de saber que investigamos a la empresa?, ordenar una auditoria ¿no?

—Eso precisamente ordene que se hiciera, en estos momentos estamos revisando estados financieros...

—Lo ves... solo hubieras alertado a la gente, y posiblemente ya estén actuando ahora, necesitábamos saber y conocer a la gente de tu empresa, pero... —acaricio con suavidad sus manos— jamás pensamos encontrar a tan hermosas mujeres, yo... no imaginaba enamorándome de ti...

Sonrió ligeramente— Eso precisamente quiero que hagan los responsables, saben que los voy a descubrir y sin duda cometerán un error que los hará caer al tener la presión encima

—Haruka... ¿realmente quieres seguir hablando de eso o prefieres que te bese?

—Es tu culpa que esté hablando de eso y que ahora tenga que quedarme toda la noche trabajando

La jalo hacia él rodeando su cuerpo buscando sus labios— Te amo Haruka... —dijo y sin más la beso.

Lo abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios sonriendo entre sus labios los cuales había extrañado mucho.

Profundizo aquel beso recargándola en el escritorio, acariciando su espalda buscando darle a entender que ella era todo lo que necesitaba y quería.

Disfruto la intensidad de sus labios acercándolo más hacia ella, lo amaba y el hecho que ahora él estuviera ahí significaba mucho, se sentía Amanda y deseada por el hombre del cual sin proponérselo la había enamorado— Darien... te amo

Se separó de sus labios aunque aquello le costaba— Lamento haberte ocultado la verdad, pero era mi trabajo, y tú mejor que nadie debe saber lo importante que es el trabajo, pero debes creerme y confiar en que te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie...

—Tardaste muchos días en volver... —acaricio su mejilla— comenzaba a pensar que no volverías...

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— No es fácil presentar un informe a mi jefe y mucho menos asegurarme que no nos iban a correr a mi primo y a mí... ser agente no es fácil, pero créeme que moría por volver a tenerte en mis brazos, besarte y escucharte...

—Yo extrañe tu compañía y siempre tus reproches cuando hacía algo mal, cuando gritaba o me estresaba, extraño esas hamburguesas que me dabas después de correr en la pista, tus consejos y tu serenidad... esa forma que tenías de hablarme de usted y de tu al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a sentirme sola ahora que Serena ya no esta

—Pero ahora estoy a tu lado y no me marchare aunque no pueda ser tu guardaespaldas, seguiré estando a tu lado... —acaricio su mejilla— pero... ¿cómo que tu hermana no está?

—Fue aceptada en la universidad, se fue hace dos días

La miró fijamente sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla— Haru, sé que estas molesta, pero, quizá deberías escuchar a Seiya...

—Claro que lo escuchare, después de darle la paliza que debí darle ese día, ¿cómo se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita y más hacerla llorar?

Sonrió— Dejarías de ser tu si no quisieras golpear a alguien, pero también debes darte cuenta que ella ya no es una niña y que si hizo lo que hizo fue con plena conciencia, Seiya no la obligo...

—Sí, ya lo sé, me lo conto todo y ya me había hablado de él pero no me di cuenta que se trataba de Seiya, con razón se me hacía raro que él no supiera nada

Sonrió ligeramente— No puedes culparlos, que se hayan enamorado pasando tanto tiempo juntos, protegiéndola, porque así nos pasó a nosotros...

—Si la diferencia es que tu no estas comprometido y yo busque darte celos con otra persona...

—Bueno... pero tu hermana es joven e inexperta, supongo que es la primera vez que se enamora ¿no?

— ¿Y me vas a decir que tú eres el gran experto y tu primo no?, porque te recuerdo que está comprometido y que ya estuvo casado

Suspiró tomando su mano para llevarla a sentar— No Haruka, pero sí creo que es la primera vez que le pasa esto, vamos enamorarse de alguien como tu hermana...

— ¿Que estas insinuando Darien Chiba? —se sentó en el cómodo sofá sin soltar su mano.

—Tu hermana es como... mmm como un huracán, intensa, arrasa con todo, Seiya siempre ha sido tranquilo, tú viste a Amy, es lo opuesto a tu hermana...

—Mmm en eso tienes razón, por eso jamás habría sospechado que hubiese algo entre ellos, pero tu primo está enamorado de su novia, ese día los vi muy contentos y Serena no podría asegurar que lo que sienta sea amor...

Acaricio sus manos— Seiya se aferraba a Amy porque es lo más estable que conoce, además tiene miedo de no poder darle a tu hermana la vida que ella está acostumbrada, después de todo Seiya solo es un agente y tu hermana una princesa... y no, no está enamorado de Amy, está enamorado de tu hermana...

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que tu primo ame a mi hermana?

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él— Lo suponía desde hace tiempo, pero estaba en su etapa de negación, hoy lo acepto por fin delante de nuestro superior... la elegiría a ella por sobre su trabajo...

— ¿En verdad? —Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón.

—Sí, Haru... ¿crees que ellos tengan una oportunidad? —la abrazo cálidamente hacia él.

—Serena termino con su novio, pero ahora no creo que sea conveniente que se vean

— ¿No se casara? —Sonrió ante la posibilidad de que su primo tuviera una oportunidad— Haru él la ama te lo puedo asegurar, tal vez merezcan una oportunidad...

—No, no va casarse, quizás si la merecen... —se separó un poco para ver su rostro— pero por ahora no considero que sea buena idea, él está comprometido aun y ella no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que siente, necesita tiempo para ella, para encontrar su camino y si ese camino la pone en el de Seiya así como a mí me puso en el tuyo, entonces sabrán que en verdad es amor y si no... —suspiro.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero bueno Seiya hablara con Amy, obviamente después de aceptar lo que siente por Serena ya no puede casarse con ella, pero también hay otra cosa que a él le preocupa y a mi también, no somos más que simples agentes, ¿cómo podríamos darles la vida de princesas que hasta ahora han tenido?

Se acercó rozando sus labios— ¿Crees que yo tengo una vida de princesa?

—Si... tú y tu hermana son unas princesas, y nosotros unos simples plebeyos que osaron enamorarse de unas bellas princesas...

— ¿Y acaso te he exigido algo que no puedas darme?

—No, pero... quiero ser yo quien te de todo lo que desees...

—Si hay algo que deseo que no me has cumplido

— ¿Qué cosa? —acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

—Una cita —murmuró sonrojada— por cierto —se quitó la sortija— olvide devolvértela ese día

Tomo sus manos besándolas— Consérvala... es lo más valioso que tengo, bueno... material, nunca te la quites

—Es una sortija muy hermosa... ¿de quién era?

—De mi madre... —murmuró acariciando su mano— es prácticamente lo único que conservo y a ti te queda a la perfección, debe ser una señal, te amo Haru, jamás dudes de mí, ya te lo dije te protegeré siempre...

—Darien... —sonrió observándola— es muy hermosa, la cuidare te lo prometo...

—Eso espero... —la tomo del rostro besando suavemente sus labios— ahora me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer con Seiya y tu también...

—Sí, tengo mucho trabajo pero antes que te marches dime ¿qué tienes que hacer y cuando te veré?

—Tengo que seguir con la investigación ya no dentro de tu empresa, será de forma externa, y te veré cuando tú quieras... ¿no pensaras que ahora mi novia dejara de verme o sí?

— ¿Tu novia?, ¿y quién es? —Fingió buscar por todos lados— ¿la conozco?

La tomo recargándola contra el respaldo— Tu Haruka, tu, quiero que seas mi novia... —se acercó besando su cuello— solo mía...

—Darien... —cerro sus ojos— al paso que vas me harás volver a caer entre tus brazos... —llevo una mano hacia su cabello acariciándolo.

Sonrió besando su cuello— ¿Alguien nos puede interrumpir? —Preguntó acariciando sus piernas.

—Si... —sonrió abrazándolo hacia ella— ya que diamante fue hacer unas llamadas y Rei a pedir algo de comer

—Entonces quizá deba darme prisa... —dijo jugando con su falda— ahora me pondré celoso... todos han visto lo hermosa que te ves...

—Entonces quieres que vuelva a vestir como hombre —desabotonando su camisa mientras le sonreía.

—No, quiero que vean lo que es mío... —dijo recorriendo su cuello— Haruka, te amo, te amo, nunca jamás por nada del mundo lo olvides... —y sin decirle más la beso como antes había deseado hacerlo.

X-X

Se encontraba ahí entrando al hospital donde la que hasta ese momento era su prometida, se sentía nervioso, por más que había buscado la forma de poder decirle la verdad sin herirla no había podido encontrar la respuesta, pero era mejor hacerlo ahora que aún estaban a tiempo, al llegar al consultorio que sabía era de tu prometida abrió la puerta quedando petrificado ante lo que sus ojos veían— A...Amy...

—Seiya... —se separó de su colega alejándose hasta el otro extremo del consultorio.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella y en aquel caballero, sin decir nada, más que molesto estaba sorprendido.

—Seiya yo... —dijo apenada— lo siento...

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —Se acercó tomando su mano con suavidad.

—Yo... los dejare a solas... Amy piensa en lo que te dije... por favor —murmuró el medico saliendo de la oficina del consultorio dejando a solas a la pareja—

Amy bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada de lo que Había hecho y sobre todo de que Seiya los descubriera así— Lo lamento...

— ¿Te gusta? —La llevo hacia el sillón para que tomara asiento.

Mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos— Te quiero Seiya... lamento lo que ocurrió

—Yo también te quiero Amy, por eso quiero que hoy hablemos con la verdad

— ¿Cual verdad? —murmuró angustiada volviendo a mirarlo.

—De que es evidente que ese doctor te gusta, tus ojos brilla cuando me hablas de él y del proyecto que tienen... y... de que yo... —bajo su mirada— también te falle

— ¿Serena verdad? —Preguntó negando— pensé que solo eran ideas mías...

—Lo siento, yo... no pude evitarlo, simplemente sucedió...

— ¿Desde cuándo Seiya? —Preguntó jugando con la orilla de la bata.

—Año nuevo, quizás poco antes, pero termino en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hotaru...

Sonrió con tristeza— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te interesaba alguien más?, pensé que por sobre todo éramos amigos y teníamos confianza...

—Porque estaba confundido, porque creí que solo era una aventura, porque no quería que significara nada...

—Pero significo Seiya, ¿cuándo significo algo más que una aventura para ti?

—Cuando la aventura termino, cuando no soportaba verla tan cariñosa con su novio, cuando no podía hacer más que observar, por qué solo era su niñero cuando la veía llorar... perdóname... Amy... tú no mereces que te hiciera esto...

— ¿Fue por eso que me pediste que nos casáramos? —Preguntó con tristeza— ¿por eso es que escapo?

—Me negaba a aceptar lo que sentía, además dime ¿que podría yo ofrecerle a alguien como ella?, y tampoco quería hacerle daño a Hotaru, basto que estuvieran juntas un par de días para que se tomaran mucho cariño... me dio mucho miedo...

Respiró profundamente poniéndose de pie— Seiya... tal vez debería estar molesta porque me hayas engañado, pero desde antes yo sabía que nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, eres cariñoso conmigo, pero jamás me demostraste amor y quizá fue del mismo modo para ti y lo lamento...

—Perdóname... —bajo su mirada— hasta ahora me negaba a volver amar, nunca me di la oportunidad de volver amar, siempre tuve miedo...

—Intente amarte como tu lo merecías y que me amaras, pero creo que eso fue imposible, lo que yo no conseguí ella lo hizo en un par de meses...

—Fue un torbellino que llego a mi vida, una niña caprichosa, el tipo del mujer en la cual quizás nunca me hubiese fijado... —se acerco a ella— perdóname por no poder amarte como te mereces, te juro que lo intente, que quise darlo todo de mi para amarte, por eso te propuse matrimonio y lo habría hecho desde antes pero antes de hacerlo quería tener algo seguro para poder ofrecerte...

— ¿Casarnos aun sin amarme? —fijo la mirada en él— no Seiya, te agradezco que me hables con la verdad y hablándote igual, si, Taiki me gusta y siento algo que no había sentido antes, pero yo... quería seguir contigo, tal vez más por costumbre que por amor...

—Yo también, deseaba que lo de Serena no fuera nada, que hubiese sido solo un momento, quizás un desliz, quise amarte pero creo que ese doctor podrá hacer lo que yo no pude y eso es compartir tus sueños y hacerlos realidad, hacerte feliz, y no solo buscar darte una estabilidad emocional y económica

—Entonces creo que lo mejor es terminar con todo esto ¿verdad? —Sonrió quitándose la sortija— créeme que te aprecio Seiya y quiero a tu hija...

—Lo se Amy de lo contrario no te habría propuesto matrimonio...—se acercó tomando su mano haciendo que cerrara su puño sobre la sortija— consérvala como símbolo de nuestra amistad y el cariño que nos tenemos, quizás sea mucho pedir que sigas siendo mi amiga...

—Espero que así siga siendo Seiya y que esa chica te sepa valorar

Hizo una ligera mueca, desviando su mirada.

—No me digas que esa chica te desprecio... —dijo con cierta molestia.

—No, solo que no esta en el país, la última vez que la vi fue el día que su hermana me despidió, el día en que escapo para refugiarse con su novio —suspiro con tristeza.

— ¿Y por qué no la buscas? —Pregunto oprimiendo sus manos.

—Su hermana considera que es mejor que le de su tiempo, eso fue lo que Darien me dijo, temo verla y que me dé una paliza que bien merecida la tengo... —se dejó caer en el sillón observando el techo.

— ¿Y por qué habría de golpearte?

—Por lo mismo que tú me golpearías si estuvieras molesta —sonrió ligeramente— su hermana pega demasiado fuerte y si me ve es capaz de asesinarme por lo que hice

—Pero no hiciste nada malo... —dijo tomando asiento junto a él.

—Engañarte, faltar a mi ética, lastimarla, hacerla mi amante... ¿no es malo?

Suspiró recargándose en el respaldo— Seiya... ¿estás seguro que la quieres?, me refiero una señorita de su posición, y más que se respete a si misma jamás hubiera aceptado ser la amante de nadie...

—Tenía mis dudas y pensé lo mismo que tú, llevo muchos días dándole vueltas al asunto, la última vez que la vi discutimos bastante fuerte, estaba lleno de ira por su imprudencia y dijo que me amaba... no supe cómo reaccionar, era algo que no esperaba no fue lo más correcto lo sé, por eso no quise que durara más Amy, no hice nada bien...

—Tal vez no fue lo más correcto, pero... si crees que ella es la correcta y que vas a soportar lo que haga y deje de hacer entonces lucha...

Tomo su mano besando el dorso de la misma— Siempre me escuchas gracias Amy, eres una gran mujer, por ahora esperare... aunque —sonrió ligeramente— ¿si canto esto crees que llegue a escucharla? —saco una hoja sintiéndose un tanto nervioso.

—Déjame ver... —dijo tomando la hoja— me da gusto que vuelvas a escribir... aun quiero que compongas una canción para mí...

—Es que esta la escribí pensando en Hotaru, pero también pensando en ella y como eres fuente de mi inspiración quiero que la leas y la escuches

— ¿La cantaras para mí? —preguntó emocionada.

Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,

Que estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer,

Que no sienta mi alma sola.

Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.

Comenzó a cantar cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en su sentir y lo que esa canción significaba.

Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,

Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.

Me sigo preguntando,

Porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas.

No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,

Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero

Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos

Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...

Abrió sus ojos observándola, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte

Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario

Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio

Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano

No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

Acaricio su mano sonriéndole, sintiéndose mejor después de haber hablado con ella y haber acarado sus sentimientos, se había desecho de la frustración para dar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.

Tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,

Viviendo el desespero,

Muriendo en la tristeza por no ver cambiar ese destino.

No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,

Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero

Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos

Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...

X-X

Meses después…

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte

Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario

Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio

Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano

No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

Abrió los ojos, aquella canción le producía una sensación de paz pero al mismo tiempo de inquietud, era la primera vez que la escuchaba y todo por insistencia de su amiga, pero había algo en esa voz que la hacía sentir melancólica, se quitó los audífonos entregándole el reproductor— Esta bonita la canción...

—Verdad que es hermosa —sonrió fascinada con esa canción— y el cantante es muy guapo y aun cuando tiene pocos meses que inició su carrera ya tiene muchísimas fans

Suspiró volviendo la atención a su cuaderno— Me imagino... ¿solo tiene esa canción?

—Tiene otras pero esta es la que más me gusta, ¿quieres te las pase?

—Ah sí, está bien... —dijo un tanto extrañada aquella canción la había dejado inquieta y un tanto triste— Lita... —volteo a verla— ¿cómo dices que se llama el cantante?

—SK así se llama

— ¿SK? —Murmuró confundida— ¿y tienes fotos de él?

—Claro, por cierto ya escuchaste el nuevo sencillo de Yaten también es genial y coincidentemente también se llama princesa

— ¿Puedo escucharla? —Preguntó prestándole mayor atención.

—Claro deja la pongo en la computadora para mostrarte las fotos —se levantó para ir por su laptop y poner la canción.

—Gracias... —murmuró mirando a su amiga, ¿por qué se sentía triste si no tenía motivo alguno?

—Pero quita esa cara Serena —murmuro al poner la canción— es esta

Escucho atenta la canción comenzando a sentir que su hogar estaba lejos y que quería volver— Es... muy bella la canción...

—Y la canta divino pero sabes estuve averiguando y todo parece indicar que el compositor es SK ¿si has escuchado la canción sin conocerte? —Llena de emoción puso esa canción— es muy rítmica

— ¿"Sin Conocerte"? —Murmuró sintiendo moverse algo en su corazón— ¿él... la compuso?

—Si—suspiró— es tan guapo y tiene un porte maravilloso

— ¿Podrías... mostrarme alguna foto? —se puso de pie sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—Claro mira esta es mi favorita —abrió una imagen donde el lucía un traje rojo sujetando el micrófono y siendo iluminado por las luces.

Respiró profundamente al ver aquella imagen, Seiya lucia aún más guapo que antes, se sostuvo de la silla— ¿Es él?

—Sí, él es SK verdad que es guapo —murmuro pasando a otra foto, donde posaba sujetando su saco a la espalda y en otra sujetaba una rosa.

Su vista se nublo alcanzando a sostenerse de la silla volviendo a tomar asiento.

— ¿Que tienes Serena?, ¿estás bien?, estas muy pálida

Respiró mirando aquella fotografía, no, Seiya no era un capricho, era el hombre que amaba, y ahora ver su imagen, tan perfecta y seria le había vuelto a afectar tanto como la última vez que lo había visto, pero eso no importaba él no la amaba, ni siquiera había intentado buscarla, quizá ya estuviera casado— Lita... dime... ¿sabes si está casado?

—Mmm de su vida personal nada se sabe ¿por qué?

—Está casado... y tiene una hija —murmuró sintiendo como en su corazón aquella herida volvía a abrirse— y es hermosa...

—Pero ¿cómo sabes eso Serena? —sorprendida se acercó a ella abrazándola— ¿no me digas que es el chico del que me has platicado?

Aquel muro que había levantado entre sus recuerdos y el corazón se estaba derrumbando, asintió sin poder dejar de ver aquella foto— Si Lita, SK es aquel hombre...

—Wow jamás lo habría imaginado, en verdad que es apuesto

—Sí, lo es... —murmuró volviendo a sentir aquella necesidad de verlo, de escuchar su voz, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo protegiéndola.

— ¿Y por qué no lo buscas?, mucho tiempo te has resistido a hacerlo ni siquiera has querido ir a ver a tu hermana en vacaciones...

Negó con decisión— No quiero verlo y si voy sé que querré ir a buscarlo y no puedo, no puedo verlo del brazo de alguien más, no puedo ver que es feliz lejos de mi... no quiero verlo y caer de nuevo, no podría resistir...

—Serena no puedes huir toda la vida, algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo este o no casado, le has mentido a tu hermana infinidad de veces para no ir...

—No estoy huyendo, solo estoy dejando que el corazón se cure de ese amor... —dijo desviando la mirada— sé que si ahora lo vuelvo a ver yo... volveré a ser lo que era y no quiero...

—A eso se le llama huir, sobre todo de quien eres Serena —tomo sus manos— tu eres mi mejor amiga y sé que te duele... pero ya no eres una niña eres una mujer que está luchando por ser responsable ¿o me lo vas a negar cuando te veo trabajando día y noche?

—No puedo Lita, no puedo verlo y darme cuenta que él jamás me amaría del mismo modo que yo a él, pensé que sí, que había sido solo un capricho, pero no, cada que pienso en él siento la necesidad de estar con él, por eso estudio noche y día para no pensar...

—Huyes y eso no es bueno, si se casó y es feliz, ¿por qué no sonreír por que el hombre que amas es feliz?, ¿solo por qué tu no lo eres?

—Soy egoísta lo sé, trabajo en ello, así como en olvidarlo... —dijo con lágrimas— soy caprichosa y egoísta... ya lo sé...

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas serlo Serena?, ¿hasta que veas que la vida se te ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿ver que todo el mundo hizo su vida y tú solo te enfrascaste en el pasado?, supéralo, y alégrate de que es feliz aun si no fue a tu lado y si no lo es entonces lucha pero no te quedes llorando por los rincones

Se puso de pie limpiándose las mejillas— Tengo clase...

—Lo ves sigues huyendo —murmuro con resignación tomando sus cosas— yo también tengo clases

—Lita... no es que no me alegre que sea feliz con lo que está haciendo, lo amo tanto que por eso preferí no volver a molestarlo, no merece que una chiquilla caprichosa como me decía lo moleste en su vida familiar, lo amo tanto que no quiero que sienta lastima por mi... lo amo tanto Lita, que daría mi vida por él, si soy egoísta porque hubiera querido ser yo quien lo hiciera feliz, pero sé que jamás estará en mejores manos con su esposa

—No sigas huyendo Serena algún día tendrás que verlo y enfrentarlo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es sonreírle y alegrarte porque es feliz, si no le das motivos no tiene por qué sentir lastima por ti... a menos que la tengas tú por ti misma, entonces eso despertaras en los demás y que quede claro que no eres mi amiga por lastima

Sonrió ligeramente— Lo sé Lita, gracias... —dijo yendo a tomar sus bolsa, tenía mucho que pensar y que hacer— nos vemos más tarde...

—Hasta más tarde Serena —sonrió a su amiga al verla salir.

Ahora entendía porque aquellas canciones le producían cierta nostalgia, en ellas escuchaba la palabra princesa, y le gustaba, siempre le gusto como se escuchaba de sus labios— Seiya... espero que donde quiera que estés seas muy feliz... —llevo la mano a su pecho sintiendo que nuevamente su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en él.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero se me juntaron los pendientes y además la falta de capitulo editado, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿y bien ahora que opinan sobre este capítulo?, todo fue tan rápido, ¿será que ya no corren peligro las señoritas Tsukino Tenoh?, ¿y qué opinan de Andrew ahora?, ¿ya lo quieren o lo siguen odiando?, ya saben que pueden comentar con nosotras, saber lo que opinan al respecto, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	24. Chapter 24

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 24

Se encontraba ensayando una coreografía, pero al dar un giro sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, llevando la mano hacia él— Serena...

—Hijo... —murmuró al verlo tan pálido, algunos de los compañeros se acercaron con él para dejar que se sentara.

Respiró profundamente buscando tranquilizarse sintiendo ese huracán llegar a su corazón, y arrasar por completo con él— "¿Eres tu Serena?" —cerro sus ojos concentrándose— por favor regresa —murmuro en voz baja abriendo los ojos—

— ¿Con quién hablas papi? —preguntó Hotaru llegando con dos helados uno para él.

—Yo... —tardo unos minutos en reconocer el lugar por un instante le pareció verla en un hermoso jardín— ¿trajiste un helado para mi princesa?

—Si papi... ¿ya te cansaste de bailar? —Preguntó subiéndose a sus piernas.

La abrazo hacia él— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo princesa?

—Si papi... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— ¿estás triste?

—Un poco...

— ¿Por qué papi? —murmuró acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su padre.

—Es un poco de nostalgia mi princesa —la abrazo hacia el besando su frente.

—Papi... yo también estoy triste...

— ¿Por qué mi princesa?

—Porque hace mucho que no veo a Serena... yo quiero verla...

—Ella está estudiando mucho, en cuanto termine sus estudios seguro volverá y podrás verla

— ¿Y por qué no estudio aquí?, así podría verla...

—Bueno, es que la carrera que ella quiere solo está en la escuela del extranjero, además que es una de las mejores universidades...

—Pero aquí también podía estudiar cocina papi... —dijo con tristeza.

—Lo sé pero... no presento la prueba, no debí ayudarla a contestar ese cuestionario, quizás ahora la tendríamos con nosotros mi amor

—Papi... ¿tú quieres a Serena? —Murmuró recargándose en su pecho.

—Si mi niña la quiero igual que tú —la abrazo con fuerza levantando la mira hacia su madre.

Se acercó a él colocando una mano sobre su hombro— Volverá princesa, porque ella también te quiere...

—Si no vuelve en estas vacaciones, iré a buscarla...

—Hijo... ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Esta espera me está matando madre, además yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y esta no será la primera que falle... será su cumpleaños...

— ¿Va a ser cumpleaños de Serena? —Preguntó emocionada la pequeña— ¿puedo hacerle un regalo?

—Claro que si hija, yo se lo daré

—Le hare un regalo muy bonito...

— ¿Le hiciste una promesa? —Preguntó su madre acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

—Si... me pidió que estuviera con ella cuando fuera el suyo... y ya deje pasar un cumpleaños y no pienso dejar pasar otro

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y si ella no...? —No termino de formular la pregunta para que la pequeña no escuchara.

—Debo intentarlo, ya me harte de solo estar esperando a que ella decida volver

Sonrió inclinándose a besar su frente— Así me gusta escucharte hijo, luchando por lo que deseas...

—Debí hacerlo desde hace tiempo...

—Yo quería que ella fuera mi nueva mamá... —dijo tranquilamente la pequeña mientras comía el helado.

No dijo nada tan solo tomo el helado comiendo— Hazle el regalo más hermoso mi amor

—Si papi... —sonrió feliz la niña.

—Espero que todo salga como tú lo deseas hijo... pero ahora tienes que esforzarte para que tu presentación salga excelente...

—Si... además espero que ella escuche mis canciones y entienda el mensaje que cada una encierra... vamos es hora de continuar —beso a su hija en la frente para bajarla y ponerse de pie— de alguna forma llegare a sus oídos, no resistirá y volverá lo sé muy bien —camino hacia el centro del estudio— es hora de continuar…

X-X

Había sido el día demasiado largo, entre clase y clase no había dejado de pensar en Seiya, en si estaría bien, si había logrado su ascenso, si la pequeña Hotaru era feliz en su nueva familia, pese a que no quería seguir pensando en ello le fue imposible, tras ir a cenar volvió a su habitación, su amiga aún se había quedado conversando con sus compañeros, pero ella solo quería estar sola, en cuanto llego intento leer pero el sueño la fue venciendo, extrañaba tanto su casa que no era raro soñar con ella, con la torre o con el jardín, como en esa ocasión en que se veía a sí misma en un hermoso día de verano tomando el sol sin ninguna preocupación.

X-X

Se sentía completamente agotado, al entrar en su habitación solo se dejó caer en la cama, dispuesto a escribir, pero no tardo en quedarse dormido, aun pensaba en ella y en el momento que pudiera verla, iría a ver a su hermana al día siguiente para pedirle la dirección de la universidad donde estaba su amor, la sola idea lo hizo sonreír entre sueños, notando el paisaje a su alrededor, era el jardín de la mansión de los Tsukino.

En sueños sonrió, pensar en su hogar le daba tranquilidad y una sensación de bienestar que no comparaba con nada salvo con algo, con los abrazos que Seiya le daba— ¿Seiya? —Murmuró al ver a alguien al pie del jardín.

— ¿Serena? —Se volvió hacia dónde provenía esa voz— ¿estás aquí?

—Seiya... —se puso de pie, no sabía si llorar o reír al escuchar su voz.

Se acercó sin dudarlo— Serena, princesa eres tú, al fin has regresado

—Seiya... —corrió a su encuentro— me has buscado, lo sé...

No dudo en abrazarla— Tardaste mucho en volver, lo siento...

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— No, yo lo siento, eres a quien amo...

—Te amo... —murmuro para unir sus labios a los de ella.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios, los cuales extrañaba cada día y que sabían cómo confortarla siempre— Te amo Seiya, no sabes cuánto te amo...

—Regresa a mis brazos, no debí dejarte ir nunca...

Se abrazó con fuerza a él— Quiero volver, pero, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti...

—Ya no huyas de mí, sé que es mi culpa, por favor... te necesito —acaricio su mejilla.

—Y yo te necesito Seiya, te necesito como la vida misma, sin ti yo me siento morir poco a poco

—Mi princesa, regresa, regresa...

—Te amo Seiya... —volvió a tomar su rostro buscando sus labios.

Beso sus labios como tanto anhelaba hacerlo.

Comenzaba a disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios, no quería dejarlo, no podía hacerlo, lo abrazaba con fuerza, no deseaba perderlo.

—No… —estuvo por decir algo cuando fueron rodeados por la oscuridad— no tengas miedo... voy a protegerte

— ¿Seiya? —Murmuró al sentir que alguien la jalaba y la separaba de él— no, ¿Seiya dónde estás?

—Serena... Serena —buscaba entre la oscuridad— ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué está pasando?

— ¡Seiya! —Gritaba con desesperación al no poder encontrarlo, sentía como la sujetaban y le impedían ir a buscarlo— ayúdame...

—No tengas miedo, Serena... Serena —despertó sobresaltado.

—Seiya... —abrió los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, sudaba y respiraba agitada, ¿que había sido aquello?, ¿acaso Seiya estaba en peligro?— no, por favor, Seiya... —cerro los ojos tratando de evocar su imagen— Seiya, mi amor...

—Serena tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo que perder —se vistió, y salió de casa, en ese mismo instante iría a buscarla, no dejaría pasar más tiempo con el temor de que algo pudiera ocurrirle— iré por ti... —salió en el auto directo a la mansión, en todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en ese sueño y de sentir que algo estaba mal, que su princesa estaba en peligro, al llegar toco el timbre con desesperación.

— ¿Quién tocara así la puerta? —murmuro Haruka dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, ya que estaban cenando.

—Yo iré —se puso de pie besando su mejilla antes de alejarse hacia la entrada, al abrir se sorprendió de ver a su primo ahí— Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que hablar con la señorita Haruka...

—Pero... tranquilízate, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Al llegar al recibidor se detuvo— estas no son horas de visita señor Kou...

—Lo sé señorita, pero no puedo esperar más, necesito que me diga donde esta Serena

—Kou, ya le dije que ella no quiere verlo...

—No me importa, dígame donde está iré a buscarla ahora mismo

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, si tanto quiere verla espere a que lleguen las vacaciones a ver si viene

—No, ya no puedo esperar a que se niegue a venir, dígame por favor donde esta se lo suplico

— ¿Cómo sé que no la lastimara Kou? —Se acercó a él— aun le debo esa paliza por haberla usado de esa forma y por haberla hecho llorar, que créame eso es lo que más me duele

—Démela si quiere la merezco... pero dígame dónde puedo encontrarla, se lo suplico señorita por favor —se hinco ante ella.

—Seiya... ¿qué haces? —Darien se acercó a su primo.

—Por favor, ella... ella me necesita...

— ¿Aunque ella no te amé? —pregunto Haruka mirándolo fijamente.

—Aunque no me ame, está en peligro... puedo sentirlo... —mantuvo la mirada en ella sin moverse de su posición.

Lo miró fijamente— Ella está bien, tiene guardaespaldas cuidándola todo el tiempo...

—Por favor necesito hablar con ella Señorita, por favor

Volvió la mirada hacia Darien el cual asintió— Esta en Francia, Darien te dará todos los detalles...

—Gracias señorita en verdad muchas gracias, iré ahora mismo —se puso de pie.

—Vamos Seiya... —murmuró Darien tomándolo del brazo al ver que Haruka ya no le había hecho caso, estaba claro que aún le costaba disculparlo— ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo...

—Estás loco... —dijo acompañándolo— pero bueno hasta que te decidiste... ¿cuándo te iras?

—Esta misma noche, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento

—Ella está bien, hablo hace rato, solo para avisar que no vendrá de nuevo para vacaciones, por eso Haruka esta triste y molesta...

— ¿La extraña no es así?

—Como no te imaginas, pero es tan obstinada... supongo que quiere darle tiempo

—Ya le ha dado suficiente tiempo, si ella no hará nada yo sí, ya espere demasiado a que ella decidiera volver...

Sonrió palmeando su espalda— Quien te viera ahora, él que dijo que no se enamoraría de una chiquilla

—Ya es tiempo que deje de ser una chiquilla caprichosa...

—Anda, ve a preparar tus cosas, te hare llegar la información a tu celular...

—Bien, nos vemos... deséame suerte —se despidió de su primo, para enseguida ir hacia el aeropuerto tan solo avisándole por teléfono a su madre para que no se preocupara, no tenía tiempo que perder.

X-X

Volvió al comedor, pero ya no tenía hambre, se levantó para hacia su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Darien siguiéndola.

—A descansar, ya no tengo hambre

—Confía en él... aunque tu hermana diga que ya no lo ama estoy seguro que en cuanto lo vea cambiara de opinión

— ¿Y si en verdad no lo ama? —Al entrar a la habitación busco su pijama para cambiarse de ropa, viendo ese hermoso vestido que sin duda Serena había comprado para ella.

— ¿Tú crees en su palabra? —Preguntó siguiéndola— vamos debes conocer lo testaruda que es tu hermana... seguro te dijo eso porque ya no quería preocuparte

—Yo y mis grandes ideas... —murmuro molesta consigo misma.

—Alejarse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer... ¿o ya no crees que hizo bien?

— Ya no sé qué es lo que está bien o lo que está mal, la extraño y yo... no supe ver que en verdad necesitaba hablar con él, aunque los dos necesitaban tiempo... pero ha pasado más de un año y ni siquiera vino para la navidad

Se acercó abrazándola— Se cuánto la extrañas, pero creo que todo esto le servirá para crecer, como dijo Seiya, ya es tiempo que deje de ser una chiquilla caprichosa...

Se abrazó a él llorando— Es culpa mía, yo la consentí demasiado

—No Haru, hiciste muy bien, ella te necesitaba, solo que ahora está creciendo y se enfrentó al algo que no tenía control, pero ya verás que todo se resolverá...

—No me importa que estudie lejos, era parte de su sueño y se esforzó por conseguirlo y está bien si no quiere verlo pero ¿por qué no viene a verme a mí?

— ¿Y tú por qué no has ido a verla? —Acaricio su cabello.

—Sabes que no puedo ir como quisiera y la última vez que fui Serena estaba demasiado ocupada con sus estudios...

—Es como tú... te metías tanto en tu trabajo para no pensar que eso es lo que hace ella con la escuela

—Si tienes razón —se separó un poco de él observándolo— después de todo... nos parecemos mucho ¿verdad?

—Son idénticas... —acaricio su rostro con suavidad— por eso entiendo la desesperación en Seiya, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

—La ama aunque se dio cuenta ya tarde, espero que pueda hacerla volver aunque sea para las vacaciones...

—Ya verás que sí, ¿le enviaras su obsequio? —Preguntó abrazándola con cariño.

—Mejor aún... vamos a entregárselo personalmente —correspondió su abrazo— le pediré a Rei que compre los boletos de avión y haga una reservación para los dos... porque no pienso ir sola

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Así me gusta verte... anda vamos ya a dormir que luego nos espera un cansado viaje...

—Si vamos a dormir —se acercó a la cama— Darien... hoy no te he dicho que te amo...

—No y ya estaba pensando en que ya no me amabas... —sonrió recostándose a su lado— pero yo te amo me lo digas o no

—Eres un loco agente que se vino a meter a mi vida... —se acercó a él acariciando su rostro— me gusta estar contigo...

—Tanto como a mí... —sonrió besando su frente— anda descansa, velare tu sueño

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— Si tu no duermes tampoco lo hare yo...

—Está bien, ambos dormiremos, ahora descansa, buenas noches mi hermosa Haru...

—Eso está mucho mejor... —cerro sus ojos sonriendo, sus brazos eran su mejor refugio, no supo cómo o en qué momento, solo de pronto el comenzó a vivir con ella, y hacerla feliz cada día que pasaba— te amo Darien descansa

La abrazo más hacia él, ver la angustia en su primo lo hizo sentirse temeroso de que algo le llegara a pasar a esa mujer que dormía en sus brazos, beso su frente, sin ella la vida para él ya no tendría sentido y la protegería con todo.

X-X

Por fortuna había alcanzado el último vuelo de la noche, al llegar a Francia subió en un taxi pidiendo que lo llevara directamente a la universidad que Darien le había indicado, se sentía nervioso y muy ansioso, al bajar en la entrada principal observo el lugar, quizás sería muy temprano para encontrarla— Serena... ya estoy aquí —dio unos pasos para entrar a la escuela.

— ¿SK? —Se acercó una chica llevando consigo a una amiga— no puedo creerlo, eres tu... ¿me das un autógrafo?, ¡SK está aquí! —a los pocos minutos ya varias chicas se habían acercado rodeándolo.

Serena salió muy temprano para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, correr a últimos días le sentaba muy bien, vio que había algunas chicas juntas, pero no presto atención, salió trotando para alejarse hacia un parque cercano.

—Este, si claro... —murmuro tomando los cuadernos, buscando con la mirada a su amada.

—Eres más guapo en persona... —murmuró una de las chicas.

— ¿Disculpen alguna de ustedes conoce a la señorita Serena Tsukino?

— ¿Serena? —Murmuraron algunas chicas.

—Es mi amiga... —dijo una entre la multitud de chicas que lo rodeaban— es mi compañera de habitación...

Sonrió feliz acercándose a la chica tomándola de los hombros— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Ya debe estar en el parque... —dijo sonriendo emocionada de tener a su ídolo frente a ella— ¿vienes por ella?

— ¿Te ha hablado de mí? —Murmuro ansioso deseando saber si quizás tendría alguna oportunidad.

Asintió— Pero antes... ¿eres casado?

—No, no lo soy...

Sonrió aún más— Entonces ve a buscarla, es tan testaruda que seguro te pondrá muchas trabas... pero convéncela...

—Lo sé, es una chiquilla sumamente caprichosa —sonrió para enseguida salir corriendo— ¿hacia dónde está el parque?

—A la derecha... —dijo sonriendo diciéndole adiós— suele correr ahí...

—Gracias, nos vemos —comenzó a correr en la dirección indicada, hasta que alcanzo a verla cerca de una fuente— princesa...

Se había inclinado para tomar un poco de aire, después de descansar un poco volvería a retomar la rutina, dos vueltas más y sería suficiente para volver a darse un baño y en seguida a clases.

Aprovecho ese instante para acercarse— Bombón…—se acercó a ella admirándola, era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba siendo bañada por el sol y el reflejo de la fuente era una visión única, camino hasta más colocando la mano sobre su hombro— Serena... —murmuro temeroso de ser rechazado.

Ese solo contacto la hizo estremecer, reconocía ese calor, volteo lentamente sintiendo como la respiración le faltaba al verlo— Sei... Seiya...

Asintió con la mirada, se sentía nervioso, había esperando mucho por volver a verla que ahora le hacía falta el habla.

— ¿Que... haces aquí? —sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan aprisa que quizá él podría escucharlo.

—Vine a cumplir mi promesa... solo que olvide traer tu regalo de cumpleaños —bajo la mirada apenado.

—Ah... —murmuró un tanto decepcionada— la promesa, gracias... no tenías por qué hacerlo...

—Claro que si —se acercó tomando su rostro— es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo...

Subió la mirada más que sorprendida— ¿Qué?

—Que te amo, que ya no puedo seguir esperando a que vuelvas pensando si en verdad me amas o soy solo un capricho... que no me importa si lo soy, solo quiero... quiero estar junto a ti —tomo su mano acercándose más.

— ¿No te importaría ser solo un capricho? —murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con su solo tacto.

—No, si puedo tenerte junto a mí, siento todo lo que paso...

—Seiya... —murmuró bajando la mirada— ¿por qué?

—Tarde en darme cuenta, lo siento tenía miedo —tomo su mejilla para hacer que lo mirara— escapaste de mi...

—Me dejaste... —dijo en su defensa— te dije que te amaba y aun así te fuiste, ¿que querías que hiciera?

—Ya no quiero discutir más, tanto tu como yo somos culpables, simplemente no fue el mejor momento, estaba ofuscado y lleno de ira, estaba sumamente molesto por tu imprudencia y además estaba celoso...

— ¿Celoso?

—Sí, estaba celoso, habías escapado para ir con tu novio y cuando llegue lo que vi... —desvió su mirada.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —Suspiró ella también sintiendo aquellos celos que ya conocía— tú le propusiste matrimonio a Amy delante de mí, te fuiste con ella, no llegaste hasta la madruga, no soy tonta Seiya, intuí lo que paso... ¿a qué me quedaba?, Andrew me amaba, nos íbamos a casar...

—Tenías que haberte quedado, por tu seguridad y si eso hice porque fue lo mismo que hiciste tú con tu novio, por que llegaste como un huracán a poner mi vida de cabeza...

Suspiró soltándose de él— Porque tú así lo quisiste, porque terminaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas esa noche después del cumpleaños de Hotaru? —Murmuró con tristeza— me trataste como una cualquiera, solo te falto dejarme dinero...

—Por miedo, porque de pronto vi que... —se dio media vuelta— comenzabas a devastar todo a tu paso, a romper mis barreras, porque lo que comenzaba a sentir me asusto... siento lo hice así, no debí hacerlo... quizás no debí haber aceptado el juego que iniciamos

—Lo sabía, sabía que terminarías arrepintiéndote... —dijo con tristeza.

—No fue arrepentimiento Serena, una cosa es el miedo y otra totalmente diferente el arrepentimiento —tomo su mano llevándola hacia su pecho para que sintiera su corazón— tenía miedo de lo que comenzaba a sentir, de pensar en ti como pareja y saber que eso sería imposible...

Sintió que aquel calor que extrañaba comenzaba a invadirla— ¿Imposible por qué?, Seiya yo te amaba, te lo dije en un punto de desesperación pero eso no significaba que fuera mentira, no sabes lo estúpidamente feliz que estaba cuando descubrí lo que sentía, y tú de un solo golpe me rompiste el corazón

—Porque no era más que tu guardaespaldas, por que llegaste como un huracán, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza y tenía mucho que perder, porque no solo debía pensar en mi sino también en Hotaru en que pasaría el día que nos alejáramos... Serena no éramos una pareja... —subió la otra mano para acariciar su mejilla— no puedes culparme por tenerte miedo... por tener miedo a amar...

— ¿Y qué fue lo que paso el día que nos alejamos? —Dijo con tristeza— tú sabes cuánto amaba a Hotaru, lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, por ella no por ti... entendí que querías que me alejara de ti porque sabías lo doloroso que sería... pero... al final nos separamos

—Eso, eso quería evitar que Hotaru y yo nos encariñáramos más contigo, porque sabía lo doloroso que sería, por que no quería causarle esa herida a mi hija, quise poner una barrera antes de que fuera tarde, barrera que tu rompiste con facilidad que no pude mantener, me esforcé en mantenerte lejos de mi vida en cumplir mi deber que era solo protegerte, en tragarme los celos que me daban cada día que pasabas con tu novio, cada que le sonreías, porque sabía que lo nuestro solo había sido pasión... o eso quise creer

—Y yo me empeñaba en todo lo contrario... —dijo bajando la mirada— lamento haber irrumpido en tu vida de esa forma, sin darme cuenta en lo que realmente implicaba...

—Entiéndeme, no solo era yo tenía que pensar en el bienestar de Hotaru, si hubiera sido solo yo habría luchado y me habría arriesgado, pero aparte de eso desde lo de Kakyu no me sentía seguro de volver amar, cerré mi corazón incluso para Amy

Soltó sus manos al escuchar el nombre de la que era su novia— Seiya... será mejor que te vayas, a tu esposa no creo que le parezca que vengas a buscarme... se feliz ¿quieres?, así como estoy intentando serlo yo...

—Amy se casó hace un mes, con un apuesto doctor que la ama como se merece

—Pero... pensé que ustedes... —dijo sorprendida— vi lo felices que eran juntos...

—Sí y no dudo que haya sido una buena esposa y madre para mi hija, pero en realidad nunca la deje entrar en mi corazón, porque estaba herido y temeroso, porque Kakyu me dejo muy mal, Amy ella siempre me apoyo y me escucho, había confianza y mucho cariño pero en realidad nunca hubo amor...

Bajo la mirada, observo el piso, pensando meditando la situación— ¿Kakyu es la mujer del centro comercial?

—Sí, es la madre de Hotaru —desvió su mirada.

—Sí, lo intuí, por suerte Hotaru se parece a ti y a tu madre —dijo aun pensativa, respiró profundamente.

—Sí, aunque hay alguno que otro gesto que es de ella, Serena por ella lo di todo, absolutamente todo, mis sueños, mis amigos todo por su bienestar por hacerla feliz y nada de eso le importo, ni siquiera su propia hija, por eso tenía miedo... de volver a amar...

—Entiendo Seiya, créeme que te entiendo, sacrificarse por amor a alguien no es fácil... —suspiró— llevo un año haciéndolo y comenzaba a tener efecto, al menos ya no me dolía pensar en ti, pero de pronto apareces con esas canciones y remueves todo lo que yo había ocultado...

— ¿Las has escuchado? —sonrió ligeramente, sujetando su mano.

—Sí, hace un par de días y me di cuenta que sigo siendo igual, caprichosa y egoísta...

— ¿Por qué? —La llevo hacia la fuente haciendo que tomara asiento.

—Porque te odie Seiya por haberme roto el corazón de esa forma, por eso escape, porque no soportaba la idea de saberte en brazos de otra mujer cuando yo te amaba, esperaba el momento indicado para decírtelo y tu... —desvió la mirada— le propusiste matrimonio delante de mí, tu madre la quería, eran la pareja perfecta, y yo... para ti solo era una chiquilla caprichosa y si eso era entonces, no tenía nada que hacer en tu casa, por eso me fui, no pensé y me fui y si me entregue a él, quería olvidarte, olvidar todo lo que había pasado

—Si todo lo que dices es verdad no tengo justificación, pero tú también ibas a casarte y sin embargo yo no podía huir de ti, aunque lo deseara, no sabes la infinidad de veces que tuve que contenerme, use a Amy para refugiarme y escapar al huracán que tu representabas para mí...

—Bien, comprendo que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que significaba el otro ¿y ahora?, tardaste un año en venir por mi... ¿por qué ahora?, ¿qué cambio Seiya para que ahora vengas tu a agitar mi mundo? —dijo llorosa— me costó meses poder evitar llorar al pensar en ti, al imaginarte en otros brazos, llevando la vida en familia que tanto querías para Hotaru, meses en que no hacia otra cosa que tratar de olvidarte... ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque tu hermana creía que era más conveniente esperar a que tú volvieras, para que... —respiro profundamente— aclararas bien tus sentimientos y yo también necesitaba tiempo, para mí para mi hija, para estabilizarme...

Respiró profundamente— ¿Y lo has hecho?

—Solo me hace falta algo muy importante

—Creo que lo tienes todo... —dijo suspirando sutil— tienes una carrera en ascenso exitosa, tus canciones las escucha mucha gente, supongo que Hotaru debe estar orgullosa de ti y ni que decir de tu madre...

—Me haces falta tu Serena y también a Hotaru le haces mucha falta, al final fue inevitable con las pocas veces que convivio contigo fue más que suficiente para que te amara y para que yo también te amara...

No soporto más, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos en el instante que lo escucho— No soy buena para ti ni para Hotaru... —murmuró con tristeza— tú necesitas una mujer Seiya, no una chiquilla y yo lo sigo siendo...

—Tuve a la mujer que necesitaba para tener una vida estable —se acercó abrazándola hacia él— pero no fue lo que mi corazón y el de Hotaru necesitábamos, una chiquilla caprichosa llego como un huracán a mi vida, no solo buscando una aventura o un momento de placer, si no exigiendo todo lo que yo no quería dar, exigiéndolo todo de mi para ella, esa chiquilla se metió en mi mente y corazón y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

Se dejó vencer por las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se dejaba abrazar— Moría cada día lentamente, pensándote con alguien más, que alguien más tenia tus besos y tus caricias y hoy... Seiya... ¿es verdad que estas aquí y que me amas?

—Sí, termine con Amy a los pocos días, porque al verte lejos descubrí mis sentimientos, además de que estuve a punto de perder mi empleo cuando nuestro jefe se enteró de todo lo sucedido...

— ¿Entonces vienes a buscarme por qué otra vez corro peligro o porque necesitas nuevamente investigar para la agencia? —preguntó un tanto seria soltándose de él.

—Vengo a buscarte por que te amo, ya sé que no me crees, yo tampoco te creí cuando me lo dijiste... entenderé si no quieres saber de mi —murmuro con tristeza alejándose unos pasos.

—Un año Seiya, un año he pasado llorándote, alegrándome con los pequeños momentos que viví a tu lado, un beso me basto para darme cuenta que te amaba y que aun te sigo amando, te amo más cada día, pero tengo miedo... de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti

—Yo tuve miedo de no ser bueno para ti, de que al final no funcionara de ser indigno, de no poderte dar el nivel de vida al que estas acostumbrada, aun ahora sé que no podría darte ese nivel de vida... —presiono sus puños.

— ¿Crees que esto funcionara?, dime que sí y yo... correré a tus brazos, te amare como nunca nadie te ha amado, te entregare mi corazón por completo, solo dime que podremos aprender a vivir con todo lo que hemos vivido y crear nuevas historias...

—Quiero creer que eso es posible, quiero darlo todo por ti... —se giró acercándose— quiero que funcione porque te amo, me di cuenta muy tarde, perdóname mi amor perdóname por hacerte daño

—Seiya... —termino con aquella distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo— mi amor, te amo, te amo... —dijo refugiándose en esos brazos que por tanto tiempo había añorado.

—Mi Serena, perdóname —tomo su rostro con suavidad para rozar sus labios como tanto había anhelado con amor.

Ya no hacían falta las palabras, lo amaba y no había nada que deseara más en ese instante que sentir como la vida volvía a ella, como su corazón volvía a latir tan rápido y que cada latido decía su nombre, lentamente correspondió a sus labios, sintiendo ese dulce sabor que había extrañado.

La estrecho entre sus brazos, intensificando más ese beso lleno de amor, sentía como volvía a la vida, sentía que todo estaría bien mientras ella estuviera junto a él, ya no tenía miedo de nada, quería vivirlo y arriesgarlo todo por esa niña a la que tanto amaba por la que siempre había sido su princesa y no había sabido reconocer.

Unas lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad escurrieron por sus mejillas, sonrió entre sus labios— Tardaste mucho... —murmuró entre sus labios, había olvidado lo bien que se amoldaba su cuerpo a sus brazos, la curvatura perfecta en el lugar exacto.

—Esperaba que volvieras... —acaricio su mejilla con amor.

Cerró los ojos ante su caricia— No tenía a que volver, al menos no por un tiempo

— ¿Y tu hermana?, ella está muy enojada y triste... me costó trabajo que accediera a darme tu ubicación

—Necesitaba tiempo para crecer... —dijo abriendo los ojos— para formarme un verdadero carácter y si estaba con ella no lo haría, la quiero es mi hermana, pero también me sobreprotege, he aprendido a valerme por mi misma...

—Lo sé pero te extraña mucho y si sé que trata de darte tu tiempo y tú espacio, por eso me pidió que no te buscara, pero ya espere lo suficiente, así que o te casas conmigo o te casas conmigo

Sonrió lentamente al escucharlo— ¿Casarnos?, Seiya, ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

—Sí, siento no haber traído una hermosa sortija, pero no voy arriesgarme a perderte

—Seiya mi amor... —sin dudarlo volvió a abrazarlo— si mi amor, si quiero casarme contigo

La abrazo con fuerza— Entonces no se hable más esperare que termines este curso para que vuelvas a mi

—Mi amor, te amo, te amo... —dijo besando su rostro— te he extrañado tanto mi amor, que bien se siente decirte así, mi amor

—Mi amor, mi princesa te amo —sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios— quiero que hagas de mi vida un huracán

Sonrió divertida— No se vale quejarse... —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no? —Acaricio su cabello— eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo

—Y tu mucho más famoso de lo que recuerdo... —dijo acariciando su nuca— y mucho más apuesto, ahora moriré de celos cada que te vean, un momento... ¿eras tú a la salida de la universidad?, rodeado de chicas...

Se sonrojó— ¿Pasaste por ahí y no me viste?

—Salí justo cuando vi a demasiadas chicas reunidas, la verdad no me intereso saber porque, pero... de haber sabido hubiera ido a dejarles claro que eres mío...

—Una amiga tuya me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, me dijo que era tu compañera de habitación

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Es Lita, una ferviente admiradora tuya, seguro se emocionara por conocerte... ella me dijo que tenía que buscarte

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces recuérdame darle un disco autografiado

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— No sabes cómo te extrañaba, has cambiado Seiya, te ves... más relajado y eso me gusta

—Por fin hago lo que me gusta y tal como lo dijo Yaten ahora soy yo el que necesita guardaespaldas —sonrió divertido.

Enarco una ceja— Y además arrogante... interesante combinación... dime mi amor, ¿en qué más has cambiado?

—Más bien mi amor, nos hace falta conocernos de verdad, por una simple aventura fue suficiente para hacerme adicto a ti pero no para conocernos y eso me agrada, porque es ahora cuando verdaderamente comenzaremos a conocernos siendo una pareja y no protector y protegida, aunque eso no quita que deje de protegerte siempre... por cierto ¿y tú niñero? —bromeo un poco mirando alrededor.

Sonrió divertida— Cuando salgo a correr no viene, nunca me alcanza, o quizá es que no quiere ganarme, también es muy guapo...

Hizo una mueca— Entonces no es un buen guardaespaldas

—Sí, lo es, pero en realidad no hay mucho que cuidar, desde que detuvieron a Rubeus y se culpó de todo no ha pasado nada, además aquí no saben quién soy realmente, bueno quizá Lita pero es mi amiga y confió en ella, saben que tengo seguridad por mi alto historial de escape de antiguas universidades, o algo así invento el director... —sonrió ligeramente.

—Pues si eres una fugitiva —dijo riendo ante sus ocurrencias— pero aun así no me parece que te pierda de vista va contra el código de un guardaespaldas, sin importar que suceda debe estar siempre en alerta —suspiro.

—Pero ahora serás tu quien me proteja... —sonrió abrazándose a él— pero, ¿no crees que antes de proponerme matrimonio debiste pedirme ser tu novia?, eso es lo que hace un caballero...

—Mmm entonces quizás no soy tan buen caballero, señorita ¿desea ser mi novia y después mi esposa?

Sonrió asintiendo— Si... quiero ser su novia caballero... ¿y usted quiere ser mi príncipe azul?

—Sí, quiero ser tu príncipe y quiero que tú seas mi princesa...

Sonrió buscando sus labios— Te amo mi amor, te he amado cada día mas

—Y yo a ti, te amare cada día, juntos haremos que este amor sea tan profundo y tan infinito —rozando sus labios con suavidad, disfrutándolos como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya no había ataduras, ni nada que impidiera amar a esa mujer.

—Me conformo con que me ames cada día aun cuando te haga berrinches y me encapriche en algo... —dijo dándole una sutil mordida en el labio.

—Te amare cada día más aun con todo y tus caprichos, aunque a veces estos me saquen de quicio pero mientras estemos siempre juntos soportare todo, digo ya soporte mucho tiempo verte siempre de coqueta y cariñosa con otros —guiño un ojo.

Enarco una ceja con una sonrisa sorprendida— ¿Coqueta y cariñosa con otros?, ¿con quién según tú?

—Con el señor Black, con Andrew, con Darien

Soltó una suave carcajada— Yo jamás fui coqueta con ellos y menos cariñosa, bueno con Andrew tal vez...

—No lo niegues, yo lo vi todo, anda vamos a desayunar

—Pero no era coqueta, además a ti también te gustaba

—Claro que no, no fue nada agradable ver como besabas al señor Black y a la hora besando a tu novio

Se detuvo tomando su mano— Yo jamás bese a Diamante... —dijo sorprendida— solo salí con él una vez y fue todo

—No lo niegues, recuerda que iba conduciendo detrás de ustedes y vi cuando se besaron —hizo una meca sintiendo celos.

Tomo su rostro haciendo que la viera— Creerás en mi cuando digo que no lo bese, no se en que momento habrás visto eso, pero jamás he besado a nadie excepto Andrew y por supuesto a ti... —sonrió ligeramente— aunque tus besos son los que más deseaba...

— ¿En verdad nunca lo besaste? —Murmuro con una sonrisa.

Negó sonriéndole— Nunca... tan solo en la mejilla, pero nunca besos en la boca, él es un caballero

—Un caballero que estaba interesado en ti

—Sí, lo estaba, pero yo no, mi atención en ese entonces ya la tenía mi guapo guardaespaldas, y no solo mi atención —sonrió juguetona.

—Lo sé pero disfrutabas hacerme sentir celoso, sonreírle aun sabiendo que estaba presente pero bueno ya no me preocupare de que intente arrebatarte de mi lado —tomo su mano besándola.

—Verte celoso era algo... lindo... —sonrió tomando su mano— porque entonces te tenia para mí, y me tomas con pasión y decisión y eso me gustaba...

—Princesa traviesa —murmuro acercándose a ella— odiaba verte en brazos de otro cuando solo quería tenerte solo para mí, no sabía lo que sentía entonces, solo que me daba mucho coraje

—Te morías de celos y después comprendí lo que me decías, que me querías solo para ti, eran tus celos los que hablaban

—Si mi princesa, así era, mis impulsos, mis celos, el amor que comenzaba a sentir y que me resistía a admitir, yo había dicho que jamás me enamoraría de una chiquilla

—Y yo lo conseguí... —murmuró acercándose a besar su barbilla— te enamoraste de mí, quizá todo comenzó con la pasión, pero el amor, ese se volvió autentico

—Si lo es, es un amor autentico lo sé

—Y el amor que tengo por Hotaru también es auténtico... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— ¿cómo esta nuestra princesa?

—Siempre lo he sabido y ella te quiere, y te extraña mucho dijo que haría un bonito regalo para ti

— ¿De verdad?, me encantaría verlo, ¿te estas quedando en algún hotel?

—No, llegue esta mañana, salí en el último vuelo de la noche

— ¿No traes equipaje?, ¿y entonces mi regalo?, ¿dónde te vas a quedar?, y la mejor pregunta... ¿puedo quedarme yo contigo?

—No, no traje equipaje, vine porque estaba preocupado por ti, tuve miedo

— ¿Miedo?, ¿por qué? —Preguntó tomando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tuve una pesadilla

— ¿Una pesadilla? —Murmuró un tanto pensativa— ¿qué clase de pesadilla?

—Fue algo raro, había mucha oscuridad te apartabas de mi lado por eso no pude esperar más

—Bueno ahora ya viste que estoy bien y que te amo, y que quiero ser tu novia, tu princesa, y tu esposa y tu amante... —le sonrió coqueta acariciando su mejilla.

—Bueno entonces vayamos a desayunar mi hermosa princesa, me siento más tranquilo de saber que estas a salvo —la jalo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza— te amo y si quiero que vuelvas conmigo casa, ¿crees poderte ausentar de clases un par de días?, porque no avise a nadie

— ¿Entonces tengo que pedir permiso para faltar? —Sonrió rodeando su cuello— ¿y cuánto tiempo debo ausentarme?

— ¿Y si escapas conmigo? —murmuro seductoramente.

— ¿Escapar? —Sonrió buscando rozar sus labios en una sutil caricia— ¿y a donde me llevarías?

—Lejos a donde podamos estar tú y yo a solas —la acerco aún más mordiendo su labio.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos— Te he extrañado... —murmuró abrazándose mas a él— y te necesito...

—Y yo a ti... te necesito

—Bésame Seiya, un verdadero beso... —murmuró jugando con sus labios— bésame y hazme desearte más...

—Mi amor, te amo... —atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, besándola con amor y con el deseo que volvía a despertar en él, un beso aún más profundo en el cual entregaba todo de él, y podía sentir que ella también entregaba todo de sí, un beso de verdadero amor, el primero que se daban y sin duda alguna seria el primero de muchos más que vendrían.

Comenzaba a recordar lo que era estar entre sus brazos, a encontrar la diferencia entre un beso lleno de amor y uno lleno de pasión, pero este era la combinación perfecta entre ambas cosas, algo que sin duda despertó el más profundo deseo en ella.

—Pero mira nada más... que linda pareja... —dijo un hombre a otro a espaldas de Seiya— deberían conseguirse un hotel

Se separó de ella colocándose frente a ella— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Yo? —Sonrió con burla— nadie que te importe, es linda tu chica

—Seiya... vámonos... —dijo Serena asustada ya tenía días que había visto a esos hombres cerca del parque pero nunca habían estado tan cerca de ella.

Sujeto su mano con fuerza, tensándose, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Y yo creo que nos la vamos a llevar... —dijo acercándose con intenciones de tocar a Serena.

—No se la llevaran, no se los voy a permitir —murmuro con firmeza apartando la mano de aquel hombre para que no la tocara.

—Seiya... —murmuró asustada.

—Llévensela... —dijo en orden a sus compañeros que de inmediato se acercaron.

—Corre —se colocó en posición golpeando al que tenía frente a él, para enseguida patear a los otros— huye Serena

En todo ese tiempo había logrado aprender cómo defenderse, al ver que otro hombre intentaba acercarse a ella lo recibió con un golpe en el rostro lo que le dio tiempo para correr, llegar a la universidad era su única oportunidad, ahí su guardaespaldas podría ayudarlos.

Uno de los hombres intento ir tras ella, por lo que se interpuso— No dejare que le hagan daño —propino un fuerte golpe sobre el estómago, esperando a que huyera y se pusiera a salvo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo encontrando a Richard saliendo— Por favor... —respiró agitada— ayúdame... Seiya...

— ¿Que sucede señorita? —se acercó al verla preocupada y un tanto agitada— ¿ya termino sus ejercicios matutinos?

—Tienes que ayudarlo... —respiró tratando de controlar su respiración— intentaron secuestrarme, Seiya se quedó con ellos... vamos... —lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo hacia el parque.

— ¿Quién es Seiya señorita?, ¿de qué está hablando?, vamos tiene clases —murmuro siguiéndola presionando un poco su mano.

—Escúchame... —se soltó bruscamente de su mano— Seiya es mi novio y está en peligro, tienes que ayudarme, te ordeno que me sigas... —dijo con molestia.

—Está bien señorita, pero no moleste, no sabía que tuviera novio vamos —volvió a sujetarla para ir hacia donde le indicaba.

—Corre... —dijo jalándolo con más fuerza— Seiya está en peligro

—Si señorita —corrió hacia el lugar hasta llegar al ver la escena que se suscitaba.

—Seiya... —grito al ver como varios sujetos lo habían rodeado— Richard ayúdalo...

—Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso —la sujeto de tal forma que no pudiera moverse ni golpearlo para liberarse.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —murmuro al escuchar su voz, momento que aprovecharon la sujetarlo con fuerza y poder golpearlo brutalmente.

—No, ¿qué haces? —Intento soltarse— ¿qué estás haciendo Richard?

—Cumplo ordenes señorita no es nada personal —coloco un trapo sobre su boca, para que aspirara un somnífero.

—Serena no —se resistía cuando podía buscando liberarse de aquellos hombres, en su desesperación por salvarla hizo que ambos hombres chocaran entre sí, para correr hacia ella.

—No... —forcejeaba tratando de quitar su mano alcanzando a ver como Seiya también trataba de defenderse, poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo borrosa— Sei...

—Serena no… —cayo inconsciente al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

X-X

Ya habían comprado el vuelo para esa noche, extrañamente sentía una mayor necesidad de saber cómo estaba su hermana, marcándole al celular sin recibir respuesta alguna— Que extraño... —murmuro para sí misma volviendo a marcar— Serena responde... —conforme marcaba sin recibir respuesta su inquietud crecía aún más.

—Hola hermosa Haruka... —dijo entrando sin siquiera tocar— pareces inquieta...

Subió su mirada con molestia— ¿Se le ofrece algo?, ¿acaso no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

—Ah sí... pero la verdad no creo que entre nosotros se tengan que hacer esas cosas... —dijo tomando siento— ¿cómo está tu noviecito?

—No tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, si no tiene nada importante que decirme salga de mi oficina ahora mismo—se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta para que saliera.

— ¿Tu hermana no responde a tus llamadas? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Se detuvo en seco observándolo— Cómo… ¿cómo sabes que no responde?

—Tal vez te interese ver esto... —dijo tan solo alzando el celular para mostrarle una imagen— tu hermana se ha puesto aún más bella...

—Maldito —sin dudarlo tomo el celular observando a su hermana— ¿qué le hiciste?

—Aun nada... —dijo tranquilamente— pero, ¿sabes esa sensación de desear algo y no poder obtenerlo?, pues bien, eso he sentido a lo largo de este año... hay dos cosas que deseo, una está en mi poder ahora, la otra depende de ti

Frunció el ceño asustada por lo que pudiera hacerle a su hermana, acercándose— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con tal de que la dejes libre?

—Primero que nada la quiero a ella, ya sabes, en mi cama, y en segundo te quiero a ti en conjunto con la empresa... —dijo tranquilamente— después de eso la dejare libre...

—Hare lo que tú quieras pero no le hagas daño, libérala...

Sonrió triunfante— Primero que nada, deshazte de tu amante...

—Él no es mi amante, es mi novio y lo amo

—Bien... —se puso de pie arrebatándole el celular con el cual hizo una llamada— llévala a la suite, que la preparen ah y el otro tipo enciérralo en el sótano, lo quiero lejos de mi bella Serena...

— ¿Otro tipo? —Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se acercó sujetándolo del brazo— no les hagas daño... hare lo que me pides, por favor no la lastimes

—Entonces haz lo que te estoy diciendo y ordena que tengan una habitación disponible para mí en tu casa, dejaras que la seguridad corra por mi cuenta y quizá entonces te permita verla... por cierto estoy sumamente enojado, ambas enamoradas de un par de inútiles guardaespaldas

—Está bien, para esta noche estará lista la habitación... —se acercó a tomar el teléfono, sentía desvanecerse, tenía que salvarlos costara lo que costara.

—Bien... —se acercó por su espalda rodeando su cintura pegándola a él— así me gusta, obediente, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, aunque por supuesto eso no salvara a tu hermanita de ser mía, al menos una vez

Cerro sus ojos— Alan por favor, no le hagas daño, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño a ella por favor...—dejo caer un par de lágrimas.

Se acercó aspirando su aroma— ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño a tan bella criatura? —Sonrió negando— me ofendes Haruka, solo quiero saber si es tan apasionada como su hermana... —oprimió su cintura contra él— quizá le guste...

—Por favor no lo hagas

— ¿Celos acaso? —Beso su cuello— no sabes cuánto había deseado hacer esto

Respiro profundamente conteniendo las ganas de alejarlo de ella— Si... yo... yo... no quiero compartirte con nadie...

La volteo tomándola del rostro para besarla, hacerla doblegar era el mejor instante.

Dejo que la besara, sintiendo repugnancia en ese instante en que nada más que ceder ante el podía hacer.

La aprisiono contra la pared recorriendo su cuerpo— Terminaras con tu amante y ni una palabra de esto o tu hermanita la pasara muy mal, o muy bien si ella no se opone

—Terminare con él... —desvió su rostro— y no diré nada pero no le hagas daño, te lo suplico

—Ya lo veré, dependiendo de cómo te comportes, te espero en casa mi amor... —dijo burlista volviendo a besarla para luego alejarse— iré a ver como se encuentra la princesita y ese inútil plebeyo

Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que salió— Maldito —murmuro para sí misma— eres un maldito —lentamente se dejó caer al piso, golpeándolo con sus puños.

X-X

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos tardo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de esa habitación, notando la silueta de Serena al otro lado, intento moverse, cosa que le fue imposible ya que estaba atado— Serena... Serena...

—Vaya, vaya... el guardaespaldas valiente ha despertado... —salió de las sombras acercándose— si no hubieras estado con ella tal vez no estarías aquí metido, aunque bueno eso no podremos averiguar

—Quien eres —se agito intentando soltarse.

—Tranquilo... —dijo sonriendo hasta sentarse donde estaba Serena— por más que intentes soltarte no podrás

—Tu aléjate de ella —se agito aún más desesperando al reconocerlo.

Acaricio su mejilla sonriendo— Es muy bella ¿verdad?

—No la toques —presiono los puños con fuerza— ¿qué quieres?

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su reacción— ¿De ti nada?, de ella... todo...

—No te atrevas a tocarla maldito bastardo

— ¿Que me vas a hacer si lo hago? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja— tu estas muy bien amarrado y yo... —mostro sus manos libres colocando una sobre la rodilla de Serena— puedo hacer esto y mucho más

—Te matare, en cuanto logre liberarme —gruño con furia.

Rio a carcajadas tomando el cuerpo de Serena abrazándolo hacia él— ¿Sabes que sería muy entretenido? —Lo miró fijamente y sin esperar respuesta continuo— hacerla mía delante de ti y que le confirmes a su querida hermana mayor lo que hice para que vea que no estoy jugando

Respiro conteniendo su furia, notando ese vestido tan diminuto y demasiado revelador que lucía— Déjala

—Siempre me pregunte porque una mujer como Haruka o como Serena se fijaría en hombres tan poca cosa como ustedes, pero veo que ambas son iguales y quiero tener de ambas lo mismo

—Juro que te vas arrepentir, desearas no haber nacido bastardo—murmuro preocupado por lo que él pudiera hacer con ambas.

— ¿Y quién dijo que podrías hacerme algo? —Dijo acariciando el brazo de Serena— no volverás a verla...

—No Serena... ¿qué piensas hacer ella?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, jamás he soportado que una mujer me desprecie y ella lo hizo —acerco su rostro a ella dándole un beso— ahora me desquitare

—Te desprecio por que no eres su tipo, jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu

—No la quiero para casarme con ella, solo quiero hacerle ver lo que desprecio

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de jalarse en un intento por liberarse, pero también sabía que un movimiento en falso y lo apartarían de ella.

Sonrió al ver aquel gesto, beso los labios de Serena antes de soltarla suavemente en aquel sillón acariciando su piel— Cuando despierte vendrán por ella, para disfrutarla debe ser despierta

Presiono sus puños observándolo— Te matare, te lo juro

—Si no es que lo hago yo primero... —dijo sonriendo perdiéndose en lo oscuro de la habitación.

Tenía que liberarse y escapar de ese lugar a como diera lugar, buscando soltar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado— Maldición no dejare que se salga con la suya

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, movió su mano, su cuerpo se sentía dormido y le dolía la cabeza haciéndola quejarse.

—Serena —murmuro al escucharla— ¿estás bien?

—Sei... Seiya... —murmuró llevándose la mano a la cabeza aun sin poder abrir los ojos— ¿dónde... dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí... —murmuro tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque el mismo no lo estaba.

Abrió los ojos observando tan solo una tenue lámpara sobre ella, parpadeo tratando de quitarse la visión borrosa, volteo un poco viendo a alguien sentado casi frente a ella— Seiya...

—Shhh —murmuro esperando que no se dieran cuenta que había despertado— si soy yo...

— ¿Dónde estamos? —murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose aún muy mareada.

—No lo sé

Poco a poco comenzó a sentarse, abrió los ojos notando aquel diminuto vestido— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tranquila, no hagas mucho ruido tienes que escapar de este lugar a como dé lugar

—Pero... ¿cómo? —murmuró cubriéndose la boca al sentir nauseas— ¿qué es ese aroma?

— ¿Cual aroma? —La miro un tanto preocupado.

—No sé... —murmuró olfateándose a si misma— huele raro no me gusta

—Tienes que escapar de aquí

— ¿Y tú? —Murmuró negando— no puedo irme dejándote

—Vete yo estaré bien te lo prometo, por favor huye ahora que puedes no quiero que ese tipo ponga las manos sobre ti y te haga daño

— ¿Cual tipo? —Murmuró tratando de ponerse de pie— ¿qué pasa Seiya?

—No tenemos tiempo —se sentía desesperado— tienes que ver alguna forma de huir

—Pero... —volteo tratando de buscar algo pero solo había oscuridad— Seiya... yo... también tuve una pesadilla, tengo miedo

—Estoy contigo no quiero que te haga daño

Al ponerse de pie sintió unos ridículos tacones que de inmediato se quitó para acercarse a él— Te soltare...

—Serena te amo, no dejes que te pase nada por favor, huye en cuanto tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo

Sintió un terrible miedo al ver la preocupación en él— No te dejare... —dijo acercándose a intentar soltar la soga con que estaba amarrado.

—Por favor hazlo yo te alcanzare, no puedo hacer nada si sé que estas en peligro, confía en mi... no voy a perderte ahora que por fin te tengo

—No puedo... —dijo golpeando con las manos aquella silla con lágrimas de impotencia, no podía dejarlo así como así— no puedo dejarte... no puedo

—Por favor... —acerco su rostro al de ella besando su mejilla— confía en mí en cuanto salgas ve a mi casa y contacta a Darien... ¿lo harás?

—Seiya me pides que te abandone ahora no puedo

—Debes hacerlo, si nos quedamos los dos ese hombre conseguirá su cometido, estaré bien te lo prometo pero tú debes huir sea como sea

Llorosa se puso de pie inclinándose recargando la frente en la de él— No te atrevas a dejarme, porque no te lo perdonare ¿de acuerdo?

—Me costó mucho trabajo volver a tenerte como para dejarte ahora mi princesa... te amo...

—Te amo... —se inclinó a besar sus labios sintiendo como las lágrimas del miedo de perderlo la vencían— no me vayas a dejar...

—Te lo prometo mi amor —cerro sus correspondiendo a sus labios— en cuanto logres salir de aquí ve a la casa y contacta a Darien, dile lo que está pasando

—Está bien mi amor... —acaricio su mejilla— te amo... —lo miró por un segundo alejándose hacia la oscuridad de la habitación buscando a tientas algo que pudiera usar o por donde salir.

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo, mientras seguiría buscando la forma de liberarse.

X-X

Había sido una tarde difícil para ella pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hermana, ya había corrido a los guardias que se encontraban custodiando su casa, lo mismo había hecho con Luna, para al final quedarse sola en casa, con lágrimas había empacado las cosas de Darien sin dejar absolutamente nada, y ahora lo esperaba en la sala con la maleta aun lado.

—Ya llegue mi amor... —dijo al entrar y llevar consigo un hermoso ramo de flores— ¿qué paso con los guardias?

Al verlo nuevas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas— Los corrí

—Pero... ¿por qué? —al acercarse se detuvo al ver algunas maletas en la sala— ¿y eso?

—Son tus cosas, quiero que tú también te marches… —no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, le dolía decirle eso pero no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo mirándola bajando aquel ramo de flores— ¿por qué?

—No me preguntes... solo vete... —se puso de pie alejándose de la sala.

—No Haruka, no me voy a ir así como así... —se acercó a ella.

—Vete Darien no quiero volver a verte... esto... —se giró quedando frente a él, quitándose la sortija para devolvérsela— te pertenece...

La miró perplejo de lo que escuchaba— No Haruka... no me voy... —se acercó abrazándola y besándola al instante.

Correspondió sus labios por unos instantes para después empujarlo— Vete ya no te amo y no sé si alguna vez llegue amarte, vete, esto... —respiro profundamente— no debió pasar nada entre nosotros

— ¿Que ocurre Haruka?, tú me amas tanto como yo a ti

—Por favor solo vete —no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, tentada a abrazarlo y besarlo.

—No hasta que me expliques que está pasando...

—No pasa nada, solo ya me harte de ti eso es lo que pasa —presiono su puño con fuerza— que ya no quiero estar junto a un simple agente

Se quedó callado mirándola— Tu sabías lo que era desde un principio y me aceptaste, ¿qué cambio?

—Que cometí un error eso sucedió... —seco sus lágrimas ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte, por ella, por su hermana, por Seiya e incluso por el mismo— ahora toma tus cosas y lárgate, no quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa nunca más

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Haru? —se acercó a ella.

—Vete de aquí —retrocedió alejándose— que no entiendes, que te vayas

—Me voy ahora porque te veo muy alterada, pero tenemos que hablar de esto

—Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar, vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí

—Dime que no me amas y me iré...

Desvió la mirada de la de él— Ya no te amo...

—Bien, jamás he impuesto mi presencia a nadie y no será la primera vez —paso dándole una ligera patada a las rosas que había dejado caer— es una pena que pienses que solo porque soy un simple agente no valgo la pena... adiós Haruka... —tomo sus maletas cargándolas— por cierto Seiya me aviso que llego a Francia, espero que a él no lo veas mal para tu hermanita, adiós...

—Adiós… —murmuro al verlo salir con sus maletas y ver aquel hermoso ramo de flores destrozado, levanto la mano para detenerlo, para que no se fuera de su lado pero era demasiado tarde él ya había salido y eso era lo mejor, por el bien de todos, al quedarse completamente sola en la casa se abrazó así misma dejándose caer sobre el piso llorando como nunca antes quizás lo había hecho— Darien... perdóname —murmuro más para sí misma.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Y volvemos a la acción, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya sé alegre y triste a la vez ¿verdad?, nosotras nos pusimos igual, vaya que Alan supo esperar muy bien para poder hacer sus siguiente jugada, algo que tomo a todos desprevenidos, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

Por cierto por ahí nos mandaron un review pidiendo saludos, hola Fany1548 ves como si ponemos atención a todos los mensajes que nos mandan, y los agradecemos infinitamente, ya que son un buen aliciente para continuar, sobre todo cuando se siente que lo que escribimos ya no les gusta, todo lo que ideamos y escribimos lo hacemos de corazón y si logramos ponernos tristes o alegres al escribir una escena eso es lo que queremos transmitir, pero bueno ya me desvié del tema, tratare de ahora en delante de contestar cada review, así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un minuto para dejarnos un review y expresar su opinión, aunque sabemos también que hay quienes nos leen y po no nos dejan un review, anden no sean penosos nos gusta saber lo que piensan o sienten al leer cada capítulo.

Pero bueno es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos el siguiente domingo, y ya saben, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia estamos a un review de distancia. Excelente inicio de semana.


	25. Chapter 25

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 25

P.d. este capítulo contiene Lemon

El lugar había resultado demasiado grande y oscuro, no supo al final cuantas veces se había golpeado las piernas o los pies con cada cosa que chocaba, y lo único que podía ver era a Seiya, así que volvió con él tras golpearse de nuevo.

—Es imposible salir de aquí... —dijo al estar cerca de él— no se ve nada

—Demonios, al menos estamos juntos —se recargo en la pared cansado— prométeme que a la primera oportunidad que veas escaparas

—Intentaremos escapar juntos... —dijo acercándose a él hincándose a su lado— tengo miedo...

—Si lo haremos, pero si ves la oportunidad no lo dudes ¿sí?

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, lo último que recuerdo fue a Richard sujetándome y tu... siendo golpeado

—Se trata del señor Stevens quiere tenerte en su cama, pero no solo a ti sino también a tu hermana

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró sorprendida— pero pensé que ese hombre se había quedado tranquilo... pero... ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo y hasta cierto punto creímos que estábamos equivocados, maldición, supo hacerla muy bien, Serena no quiero que te haga daño por eso quiero que huyas cuanto antes...

Se sentó sobre sus propios pies cubriéndose el rostro— Haru... —murmuró— hermanita...

Quiso acercarse y abrazarla pero no podía moverse mucho de la posición en la que estaba— Por ahora si vuelve es mejor que te hagas la dormida, quiere que estés despierta para llevarte con él, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo

Respiró profundamente subiendo la mirada llena de lágrimas— ¿Y tú?, Seiya no quiero que te pase nada...

—Nada me pasara, él no me quiere a mi te quiere a ti, me trajo porque estaba junto a ti, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, aunque no pude evitar que nos trajeran a ambos a este lugar, creo que estamos en Japón...

—Pero... ¿por qué yo?, ¿Por qué ahora? —Murmuró desesperada— no lo entiendo, todo estaba bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—No sé qué pretenda pero no sea lo que sea no será nada bueno, tenemos que detenerlo por eso debes escapar y conseguir ayuda mi amor

Se incorporó un poco para abrazarlo, buscar refugio en su calor— Todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?

—Sí, mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien —apoyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza— no dejes que te haga daño por favor...

Respiró profundamente— Tu aroma no ha cambiado... —murmuró con lágrimas— es como recordaba

—Mi princesa —cerro sus ojos— desearía poder abrazarte

—Pero yo si te puedo abrazar... —dijo haciéndolo con más fuerza— te amo Seiya, desde que todo termino nadie ha vuelto a tocarme, y quiero mantener mi record... —murmuró en un intento de broma.

—Espero que puedas hacerlo —sonrió ligeramente— hagamos lo posible para que no nos separe, no podría soportarlo princesa

—No sé cuánto tiempo pueda fingir estar dormida... —murmuró concentrándose en escuchar su corazón, el mismo que le llevaba tranquilidad— no quiero que me separen de ti...

—Al menos esta noche, es posible que podamos ganar un poco de tiempo, algo se nos ocurrirá

—Seiya... perdóname... —murmuró separándose un poco para verlo— sé que fui egoísta al iniciar aquella situación, pero yo en verdad te necesitaba, en ese momento no sabía por qué, pero te necesitaba, ahora sé que mi corazón ya te había elegido, lamento todo lo que hice, todo lo que te lastime y todo lo que lastime, perdóname...

—Shhh no tengo anda que perdonarte mi amor, hiciste que me enamorara de ti perdidamente, llegaste como un huracán llevándote contigo mi corazón, te amo y es lo único que me importa

—Lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo lejos de ti... —dijo con los ojos llorosos— ahora tengo miedo de perderte para siempre

—No me perderás, te lo juro, ahora que estamos juntos nada va separarnos mi princesa, luchare por ti... además Hotaru espera que vayas a verla

—Mi pequeña princesa... —murmuró volviendo a abrazarlo— Seiya, te amo tanto que soy capaz de todo por ti y por ella...

—Entonces debes ser muy fuerte mi amor, sé que podrás hacerlo, él no te conoce—acaricio su mejilla— no sabe lo caprichosa que puedes llegar a ser

Sonrió entre lágrimas— Aun lo sigo siendo ¿verdad?

—Es parte de tu naturaleza y parte de lo que me enamoro de ti y quizás sea algo que en esta ocasión pueda ayudarnos si sabemos cómo hacer que caiga ante tus encantos

— ¿Estás seguro? —Murmuró acomodándose para poder verlo sin tener que soltarlo— ¿crees que pueda hacer eso?

—Puedes hacer eso y mucho más amor, confió en ti

Subió la mano acariciando su mejilla— Tendría que ser... cariñosa con él, ¿podrás soportarlo?, ah ¿y cómo era?, ah sí... coqueta...

—Ya lo he soportado antes ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió con tranquilidad— un poco mas no me hará daño

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Quizá... tenga que besarlo...

—Haz hecho muchas otras cosas más delante de mí...—cerro sus ojos disfrutando su sabor.

Enarco una ceja sin despegarse de sus labios— Eso no es cierto...

—Claro que si, en la piscina mostraste unos segundos tus pechos

— ¿Cuando? —Aunque no quería aquello llamo su atención— no es cierto

—Claro que si fue la primera vez que los vi, cuando nadabas con tu novio

Sintió sonrojarse— ¿Y... que pensaste?, pero no fue a propósito

—Ya lo sé, solo los vi yo —sonrió feliz— hay cosas que solo yo puedo ver y hacer y hay otras que aunque quieran hacerlas iguales jamás será así

Sonrió lentamente— Vanidoso... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— pero tienes razón, no he vuelto a sentir lo que sentía contigo y jamás nadie me ha visto como tu lo has hecho, por eso me enamore de ti...

—Te amo, te amo tanto Serena, creo en ti y en tu amor

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Había cerrado los ojos, imaginando un maravilloso futuro a lado de Seiya, escuchar su voz, tan suave y dulce, capaz de tranquilizarla, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pese al momento que estaban viviendo jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese instante, en que tenia su canto para ella sola y aquella hermosa canción— Seiya, mi amor... haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ambos estemos bien y logramos salir de aquí... —dijo tomándolo del rostro para poder besarlo— te amo Seiya, te amo...

—Te amo Serena, te amo —cerro sus ojos besándola con todo su amor, deseando que todo saliera bien, y que nada les pasara, estaba junto a ella y buscaría la forma de protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida.

Lo besó tan tiernamente como quizá jamás lo había hecho, era un beso lleno de felicidad por saberse amada, de esperanza por un futuro a su lado, de amor que cada día había crecido más y más y de decisión, tarde o temprano estaría siempre a su lado— Esta no es la idea que tenia de estar a solas contigo... —murmuró entre sus labios— debiste ser tu quien me secuestrara en cuanto me viste

—Sí, debí haberlo hecho —sonrió observándola— me alegra estar a tu lado, quizás estaría desesperado por no saber dónde encontrarte, quizás tendría a toda la CIA buscándote

Sonrió incorporándose— ¿Puedo? —Indico sus piernas— no me quiero separar de ti

La miro extrañado no entendiendo lo que quería— ¿Yo tampoco amor que quieres hacer?

—Sentarme... —dijo inocentemente.

—Claro que si mi amor en verdad como desearía abrazarte

Se sentó abrazándolo— Yo puedo hacerlo y eso es suficiente, si te cansas me dices...

—Gracias mi princesa, te amo

Se recargo en su hombro aspirando su aroma— Había días en que era insoportable la necesidad de verte que pensé que me volvería loca...

—Perdóname mi amor, perdóname yo también me volví loco sin siquiera poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa o tus locuras... te extrañe mucho

Cerró los ojos— Si tan solo no hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo siendo orgullosa, tal vez nada de esto estuviera pasando

—Eso no lo sabemos, ese hombre espero un año y pensar que pudimos haberlo atrapado, pero no había pruebas suficientes que lo señalaran, maldición...

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad— Dejo que el tal Rubeus cargara con su culpa, todos pensamos que ya había acabado, que hombre tan cruel

—Sí, bueno al menos Kakyu dejara de andarme cazando como una loba

— ¿Kakyu? —Murmuró mirándolo— ¿por qué?

—Me culpa de haberla dejado sola y desamparada, no me había dado cuenta que ese hombre era su esposo y pensar que la insultaste indirectamente —sonrió divertido recordando aquella junta en la que ella había ido a cubrir a su hermana.

— ¿Era esposa de Rubeus? —Murmuró asombrada— vaya... ¿y ahora que hace?

Hizo una mueca— Cazarme a todas horas para que le de dinero, eso hace, me da lástima pero no puedo hacer mucho por ella, quizás no debí darle dinero ahora no me la puedo quitar de encima, pero todo sea con tal de que no se acerque a Hotaru

— ¿Ha intentado hacerlo? —preguntó asustada.

—Sí y no pienso permitírselo, maldición espero que mi madre la mantenga lejos de ella —murmuro preocupado.

Hizo una mueca— Haremos lo que sea con tal de que no le haga daño... —lo abrazo con ternura hacia ella— crees que... ¿Hotaru me acepte después de que la lastime?

—Ella aún espera por ti, le dije que habías tenido que irte de improviso, pero que en cuanto me fuera posible la verías, ansia verte cada día y ahora que le dije que vendría a buscarte dijo que haría un hermoso regalo, ella te quiere y desea que seas su mamá

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Lo sé... ella me lo dijo, te prometo que seré una buena mamá para nuestra princesa...

—Seremos una gran familia, pero ahora tenemos que ver cómo salir de esta situación

—Si mi amor, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo, no dejare que nada nos pase ahora que sé que me amas defenderé este amor contra todo...

—Te amo mi Serena... —se apoyó en la pared— estoy cansado

Se acercó para darle un pequeño beso— Descansa mi amor, trata de dormir, me quedare en el sillón quieta ¿sí?

—En el avión no pude dormir mucho, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, descansa y finge que duermes eso por ahora nos dará un poco de tiempo

Asintió volviendo a recostarse en el sillón acomodándose de lado para verlo— Gracias por amarme

—Y como no te imaginas bombón —murmuro comenzando a quedarse dormido— te amo

—Te amo mi amor... —murmuró viéndolo, era tan guapo y pensar que en ese momento quizá debería estar nerviosa y con miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero de pronto se sentía tranquila de saberse protegida por él pero sobre todo amada.

X-X

Seguía ahí sentada, ya no lloraba, solo observaba la casa, silenciosa, sin los escándalos de su hermana al bajar las escaleras o la presencia de Darien y de Luna, estiro la mano tomando una rosa entre sus manos jugando con ella, sin tener deseos de comer o hacer otra cosa, ese hombre una vez más había arruinado su vida, y esta vez no podía hacer nada más que ceder ante sus peticiones.

Abrió la puerta de par en par notando la casa vacía y oscura— ¿Dónde estás?

Se estremeció al escucharlo, abrazándose más así misma, sentía frio no sabía qué hora era y por primera vez en su vida no quería saberlo.

—Debes salir a recibirme... ¿qué clase de anfitriona eres? —Preguntó al verla en la sala.

Subió su mirada— Ya hice lo que me pediste

—Sí, lo sé, me informaron cuando se fue, muy bien hecho... —se acercó a pasos lentos sonriendo sutil al verla así.

Desvió su mirada— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? quiero verla...

—No estás en posición de pedirme cosas... —dijo paseándose por la sala— tu hermana es... no más bien, sus labios son deliciosos

—Pero prometiste dejarme verla cuando... —se volvió a abrazar ocultando su rostro— prometiste no hacerle daño, cumple tu promesa al menos se hombre y cumple

—Aun no le hago nada, pero estoy ansioso por saber si toda ella sabe igual

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso

Se había acercado a ella haciéndola levantarse al tomarla de los brazos— No opinabas eso cuando me buscabas en mi oficina para que te besara

—Porque no te conocía, no sabía que eras un ser tan despreciable...

—Pero te fascinaba... —dijo sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos.

—Me estas lastimando —forcejeo intentando soltarse.

En respuesta la sujeto con más fuerza besándola.

Hizo de lado su rostro, negándose a sentir sus labios, sintiendo como de pronto todo le daba vueltas, y la vista se le nublaba desmayándose.

Tan solo acertó a tomarla entre sus brazos, solo eso le faltaba que con los años se hubiera vuelto una débil, tras gritarle a uno de las personas que estaban bajo su servicio la dejo en sus manos, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con esas cosas.

X-X

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, aun no podía creer lo que veía, su hermosa Haruka del brazo de aquel tipo, algo no estaba bien, pero si así fuera ella hubiera sido capaz de confiarle lo que estuviera ocurriendo, aunque el dolor no lo hacía pensar con claridad, pero tampoco es que él hubiera querido hacerlo, estaba enojado, triste, celoso, odiaba tener la sensación de querer ir a buscarla y arrebatársela a ese hombre asqueroso— Estúpido... —murmuró con coraje a sí mismo.

— ¿Que sucede hijo?, ¿supiste algo de Seiya? —Se acercó a él preocupada, con una tasa de café.

—No, lo siento tía es solo que Haruka se va a casar con ese tipo tan asqueroso...

Observo el periódico sentándose frente a él— No parece muy feliz como cuando estaba contigo

—Tal vez... pero... —suspiró profundamente— ella lo decidió así, ¿en qué momento el mundo se volvió loco?, primero ella y luego Seiya... sin mencionar Serena...

—Es extraño que no sepan nada de ellos ni siquiera en la universidad ¿y si algo les paso? —Murmuro con mayor preocupación y temor— hijo ¿no crees que todo esto es muy extraño?, una mujer tan fuerte como ella... —observo con mayor atención la fotografía— su mirada luce triste y temerosa... tu sabes que esta no es ella

—Lo sé... —murmuró observando la fotografía— pero... ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

—Eso es algo que debes averiguar, ¿la amas no es así?, quizás necesite tu ayuda...

—Sí, la amo, pero también debo investigar qué fue lo que paso con Seiya y Serena, no puedo creer que sean tan inconscientes como para no avisar donde diablos están metidos...

—Hijo, Seiya no pasaría más de veinticuatro horas sin comunicarse, presiento que algo les paso

—Investigare tía, creo que eso es mejor que estar pensando en cosas absurdas

—Hazlo —se acercó abrazándolo— sé que puedes hacerlo eres un gran agente e investigador y esto no será anda para ti

—Gracias Tía, creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar unos cuantos contactos, alguien debe saber dónde y cómo pueden estar esos dos

—Sí, Seiya no es tan imprudente como para ni siquiera llamar y saludar a su hija y si se reconciliaron lo mas lógico es que hubiese hablado para darle la noticia a mi nieta

—Tienes razón tía, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para averiguar que paso con ellos, ahora me voy tengo mucho que hacer

—Cuídate hijo... avísame en cuanto sepas algo ¿sí?

—Claro que si... —se acercó para despedirse y así comenzar con un día más de investigaciones y pesquisas.

Llevo las manos a su pecho aun preocupada— Por favor que estén bien, que no les haya pasado nada —murmuro orando por el bienestar de su hijo y de la mujer que amaba.

X-X

Estaba sentada en el sillón, abrazándose las piernas, al menos le habían llevado una manta con la cual cubrirse, pero necesitaba desesperadamente darse un baño, miró a Seiya, él también lucia cansado y preocupado— Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo... —murmuró sin dejar de verlo.

—Al menos aún estamos juntos y ese hombre no ha regresado

—Si... —murmuró jugando con la orilla de aquella manta— pero... que no haya venido me da mala espina

— ¿Que estará tramando? —Subió la mirada al techo— me pregunto si Darien y tu hermana estarán bien, espero que sí

Suspiró profundamente— Mi hermanita... espero que este bien, seguramente nos están buscando

—Sí, me gustaría al menos poder decirles lo que nos ocurre

Volvió a suspirar— Desearía estar en una tina, con espuma y música y lejos, muy lejos de aquí...

—Con aroma a fresas, eso sería muy relajante

Sonrió sutilmente— Debo estar hecha un asco...

—Yo debo estar igual o peor mi amor, me duelen las muñecas

—Si tan solo pudiera quitarte esa soga... —murmuró con tristeza— ¿y si nos deja aquí por mucho tiempo?

—Mientras no te haga daño todo estará bien

Le sonrió sutil cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, ya no tenía idea de si era de día o de noche, aquel lugar seguía estando tan oscuro.

Se tensó al ver que la puerta se abria.

—Buenas noches —sonrió al verlos— espero hayan disfrutado su estancia aquí

Aquel olor la hizo sentir nauseas, ahora entendía porque ella había tenido ese aroma tan cerca de ella— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi departamento —sonrió ligeramente acercándose a ella— dígame señorita ¿la han tratado bien?

—No, porque les he pedido que me dejen salir y no lo hacen, eso no es tratar bien a nadie

—Lo siento pero eso es imposible —tomo su mano besándola— lamento haber tardado en volver pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer

Estuvo tentada a quitar su mano, pero por el contrario solo lo observo— Se puede saber ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Me ha sido de mucha utilidad para conseguir mi objetivo... —acerco sus labios hacia el dorso de su mano besándola— y me temo que tendrá que quedarse un poco más aquí pero quizás le cambie a una habitación mucho más cómoda para usted

—Creo que no hay lugar más propio para mí que el lugar de donde me llevaron... —dijo quitando suavemente su mano.

—Quizás pero no puedo regresarla a ese lugar, dígame ¿aceptaría cenar conmigo?

Quiso mirar a Seiya pero si lo hacía entonces las cosas no podrían salir bien— De acuerdo, pero no creo que deba ir así... necesito un baño y ropa limpia y él también

— ¿Él? —Volvió la mirada, hacia Seiya— me había olvidado por completo del intruso, no pensara que también lo invitare a cenar ¿o sí?

—Obviamente no pero, no me negara ese pequeño capricho ¿o sí? —se puso de pie quitándose lentamente la cobija, había odiado ese diminuto vestido pero ahora le parecía muy propio para aprovecharse de la situación.

—A usted puedo concederle lo que quiera, pero ¿por qué se preocupa por alguien tan insignificante como él?

—Porque después de todo fue mi guardaespaldas... —dijo colocándose frente a él— entonces ¿me cumplirá ese capricho?

La observo detenidamente— ¿Y qué ganare a cambio?

—Mi gratitud... —dijo sonriéndole sutil— ¿no es suficiente?

—Mmm no, no lo es, vendrán por usted para alistarla, la esperare a cenar

—Señor Stevens... —lo detuvo del brazo— ¿entonces qué es lo que quiere a cambio? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, tenía que hacer algo para que Seiya estuviera bien, solo así ambos podrían salir de ahí.

— ¿Que me ofrece a cambio de ocuparme de ese pobre diablo?

Respiró profundamente acercándose un paso más, se acercó hasta poder darle un beso en la mejilla— ¿Mejor?

—Mmm puede ser aunque ¿no le parece que ya hago demasiado con dejarlo compartir la misma habitación que usted?

—Si, tal vez lo haga, pero tal vez, si usted muestra un poco más de... compasión yo podría ser más amable

—Mmm eso suena mucho mejor, está bien le daré comida y ropa limpia —sonrió acercándose hasta rozar sus labios— me alegrara cenar con una bella dama como usted

Sonrió sutil— Y a mí cenar con un... caballero... —murmuró conteniendo las ganas que tenia de golpearlo— ¿me guía?, no conozco el camino

—Claro venga conmigo —tomo su mano para guiarla fuera del lugar— Kaolinet se encargara de todo

Volteo a ver a Seiya, no quería dejarlo pero hacer eso era lo mejor para ambos, tan solo alcanzo a murmurarle un "te amo" antes de alejarse por completo con aquel horrible hombre.

Sonrió ligeramente al verla salir mandándole un beso, confiaba en ella, era increíble como había conseguido que ese hombre cayera bajo sus encantos— Ten cuidado mi amor

La habitación a la que la habían llevado era por demás lujosa, el baño estaba listo así como un vestido que vio tendido sobre la cama al igual que zapatos y alguno que otro accesorio, mientras se dio un baño no dejaba de pensar, ¿si de verdad aquello podía funcionar o si al final no saliera perdiendo?, tras terminar se puso aquel nuevamente diminuto vestido y dejo que aquella mujer la maquillara y peinara, mientras tanto no perdió detalle del lugar buscando un teléfono, alguna salida rápida, pero nada. La cena fue como lo imaginaba, pretensiosa, él no perdía tiempo al intentar tocarla o acercarse, pero ella lo evitaba de modo sutil, al final de la cena le pidió tomar una copa en la sala lo cual no le gusto para nada pero tendría que hacerlo si quería continuar con el plan.

—Su departamento es... muy adecuado para usted

— ¿Le parece?, muchas gracias —le dio una copa— me alegra que sea de su agrado

—Gracias... —murmuró tomando la copa— es muy de su estilo... no pensé que este lugar fuera tan grande... ¿cree que podamos salir a la terraza?

—Mmm está bien le encantara la vista, es perfecta, cuando quiera puede volver aquí, a su hermana le fascinaba la vista desde la terraza

Sintió la rabia a flor de piel, se atrevía a hablar de su hermana después de lo que había hecho— Si, ambas tenemos un gusto por las alturas... —sonrió ocultando su molestia— supe que... usted y ella salieron un tiempo

—Así es... —abrió la puerta sintiendo la brisa nocturna— usted y ella son muy similares

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, era lógico que ella ya sabía que eran muy parecidas— ¿en que nos parecemos?

Se acercó tomándola de la cintura— Su mirada tan coqueta, y esa sonrisa... debo admitir que me fascinaba igual que usted

Sonrió sutil bajando la mirada— ¿Y cree que yo pueda tener el mismo fin que Haruka con usted?

— ¿Quiere averiguarlo? —La acerco aún más bajando su mano hacia sus caderas aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

—Señor Stevens... creo que tiene una pequeña desventaja conmigo —dijo tomando su mano— ella estaba enamorada de usted y yo... no... —Acaricio su mano con suavidad— al menos aún no

—Quizás deba conquistarla... —sonrió complacido— será todo un placer, no pensé que fuera así, me ha sorprendido mucho, es por ello que hoy la llevare a otro lugar

— ¿A qué lugar? —Siguió acariciando su mano.

—Ya lo vera, le agradara —se acercó rozando sus labios— vamos es hora de irnos

— ¿Y... mi guardaespaldas? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Se quedara aquí

Se detuvo, no Seiya no podía quedarse ahí— ¿Por qué no dejas que se vaya?

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te arrebate de mi lado o haga algo en mi contra?, no de ninguna manera lo hare, es su culpa por haber ido a buscarte cuando pudo haberse quedado en el confort de su casa, no eso no puedo hacerlo lo siento

—Alan... —lo tomo de la mano— entonces deja que vaya con nosotros

—Ay no tengo espacio para él, el lugar al que te llevare es especial para ti, ahí estaré más pendiente de ti

Lo abrazo sonriéndole— Hazle un lugar... por mi... —dijo acercándose a sus labios para murmurarle al oído— compláceme

La sujeto de la cintura acerándola hacia él— Quizás tengas razón, ahí no podrá escapar, aunque no quería que viera lo que tú y yo haremos en ese lugar

— ¿Y qué es lo que haremos? —murmuró cerrando los ojos conteniendo las ganas de empujarlo y golpearlo hasta cansarse.

—Muchas cosas —mordiendo un poco su labio— pero si lo que quieres es torturarlo de esa forma te complaceré

Sonrió sutil— Gracias... —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso.

— ¿Dime que le ves a un tipo como ese?, no te parece que es poca cosa para ti

— ¿Tú crees? —Murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa, claro que no lo era, Seiya era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Claro —tomo por la cintura para volver al interior del departamento donde le indicaron que el prisionero estaba listo— bien llévenlo al auto

Suspiró tranquila, al menos tenía la certeza de que llevarían a Seiya y lo volvería a ver— Si, yo también lo creo, pero... es divertido torturarlo de esa forma

— ¿Dime por qué te agrada torturarlo? —abrió la puerta del departamento sin soltarla, para llevarla hacia el elevador.

—Porque... sé que siente algo por mí, pero como tú dices, es poco para mí —dijo sintiendo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué estaba contigo?, ¿no crees que solo es un estorbo? quizás debamos deshacernos de él

—Compasión, ¿recuerdas?, compasión igual a... comportamiento especial para ti —dijo girándose hacia él— después de todo es una persona y no quiero que sufra, al menos no como tú piensas

—Y a quien le importa —sonrió con malicia acariciando su rostro— por ahora dejare que lo tortures como mejor te plazca, veo que solo el idiota está enamorado pero tú no

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Crees que podría enamorarme de alguien así? —Negó mientras que con el dedo índice acariciaba su mentón— conquístame Alan y quizá no tengas que tenerme en cautiverio

—Quizás deje de hacerlo, si te portas muy bien conmigo —murmuro besando sus labios— será divertido

—Define... bien... —dijo jugando con sus labios.

La apoyo contra la pared, aprisionándola— Tú sabrás... como complacerme

—Tal vez... pero... —lo tomo suavemente de los hombros— todo a su tiempo, quizá lo disfrutes mas ¿no te parece?

—Sin duda alguna eso quiero —la puerta se abrió y salió con ella para hacerla subir a una camioneta.

Respiró profundamente, ¿cuánto tiempo soportaría jugando ese papel, de niña malcriada y caprichosa?, pero sobre todo teniendo una personalidad totalmente distinta para que él pudiera confiar en ella— Solo si me complaces también a mi

—Está bien, mientras no intentes escapar, vamos a casa —se acomodó en el asiento.

—Creo que ese es tu deber... hacerme no desear escapar... —dijo acomodándose en el asiento, volteo hacia la puerta del ascensor, un par de tipos llevaban a Seiya casi a rastras, debía estar muy cansado de haber estado tanto tiempo en una misma posición— si hubiera querido hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho

—Sí, tienes razón, pero quizás sabes que no te conviene hacerlo —la camioneta comenzó avanzar— la pasaremos muy bien ya lo veras

—Estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo... —dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el exterior, al menos debía tener una idea de donde estaban o hacia donde iban.

—Igual que yo, espero que te guste tu habitación, mande a arreglarla un poco para ti, creo que no hay mejor lugar que ese

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó mirándolo apenas.

—Ya lo veras —cerro los ojos tranquilamente— mañana desayunaremos en familia

— ¿En familia? —murmuró confundida volteando a verlo.

—Así es, ya casi llegamos —la camioneta dio vuelta a una calle donde se veía la casa al final de la calle.

—A mi casa... —dijo sorprendida— pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahí?

—Me alegra que ya reconozcas —la camioneta entro estacionándose en el garaje para enseguida bajar y ayudarla.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —Murmuró bajando de su mano— ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Aquí formaremos nuestro hogar, llévenla a su habitación —ordeno a uno de los hombres— y a ese tipo también

—Quiero ver a mi hermana... —dijo deteniéndose.

Sonrió al ver su reacción— las veras mañana

—No, quiero verla hoy... —Dijo empujando al sujeto que quería llevársela.

Se cruzó de brazos— No, esta noche está reservada para mí... obedece —murmuro con seriedad.

—Pero... —dijo observándolo tratando de controlar la ansiedad que sentía— por favor...

—No —se dio media vuelta subiendo la mirada hacia la ventana observándola— ahí la tienes ya la viste ya puedes irte

—Haruka... —murmuró al verla a través de la ventana, sintiendo el impulso de subir corriendo hacia ella, pero si lo hacia todo lo que ya había hecho se vendría abajo— yo... —bajo la mirada hacia él— cuando... ¿cuándo te veré?

Sonrió ligeramente— Como te dije mañana desayunaremos en familia —se acercó a ella besando sus labios— ahora espero que estés cómoda, Jedaite se encargara de todo lo que necesites —se alejó de ella hacia la casa.

—Hasta mañana... —murmuró sonriéndole, sabía que su hermana estaría confundida al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, solo esperaba que confiara en ella.

—Sígame señorita por aquí —Murmuro al ver que llegaba el otro auto y bajaban a Seiya.

Volvió la mirada hacia Seiya al ver que al menos tenía un mejor semblante, camino en silencio hacia donde la llevaban, la torre, algo irónico pero que sentía al menos estaría en un mejor lugar.

X-X

Había observado desde la ventana los acontecimientos, sintiendo gran tranquilidad al verla sana y salva pero al mismo tiempo estaba desconcertada por ese comportamiento tan atento hacia ese hombre, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, tampoco evito ver que Seiya estaba con ella, y que ambos lucían cansados, que les habría hecho o que tendría planeado para ellos ese hombre— Serena...

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar— Veo que por fin has visto a tu hermanita... ¿te das cuenta de lo mal que lo está pasando a mi lado?

Se giró fijando su mirada en él— Eres un cerdo...

—Tal vez lo sea, pero a tu hermana le gusta... —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Presiono sus puños con furia levantando el brazo dispuesto a golpearlo— Te odio, déjala tranquila

Detuvo su brazo acercándola hacia él— Nada de escenas Haruka, Serena sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere y ella al parecer está dispuesta a satisfacerme... cosa que tú no lograrías

Lo miro con su más profundo odio— Eres un poco hombre tienes que valerte de esto para conseguir una mujer, no sé qué demonios vi en ti, me arrepiento de haberte amado y haberme entregado a ti

—No parecías tan arrepentida por la mañana, después de que te entregaste a mí las veces que quisiste... —dijo con burla— es una lástima que no pueda casarme con tu hermana, estoy seguro que lo tendría todo, si tan solo tú no tuvieras la mayoría de las acciones, pero bueno puedo tener ambas, tu querida empresa, tu vida y su cuerpo... no hay nada más que pueda pedir...

Se soltó de él con fuerza— Te daré las empresas y todo lo que quieras con tal de que la dejes ir...

—Vaya que eres tonta, está claro que ahora menos la dejare marcharse... —rio con burla— quizá me case contigo, pero será con ella con quien pase mis noches, a ti ya te tuve y no resultaste como yo esperaba, pero ella está demostrando ser mucho más de lo que tú fuiste, querida Haruka...

—Claro, ¿qué harás cuando te canses?, ¿botarla como hiciste conmigo?, dime ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto que pretendes?

—Apoderarme de las empresas Tsukino Tenoh, ser dueño absoluto de toda esa fortuna, ya te tuve a ti Haruka ahora tendré a tu hermana y después... quizá... las envié a las dos muy lejos o tal vez me quede con alguna, ¿con quién debería quedarme?

—Si lo que quieres son las empresas te las daré, ocupare su lugar pero no le hagas daño a ella te lo suplico… no lo hagas —murmuro con desesperación.

— ¿Aun si es ella la quiere que la toque? —Sonrió con diversión.

Tomo su mano llevándola hacia su pecho— Aun si es ella… yo no… quiero que toques a mi hermana

Sonrió de lado comenzando a tocarla— Tu hermana es joven, muy joven… ¿cómo puedes competir con ella?

—No es una competencia —se acero más a él— a ti no te gustan tan jóvenes ¿o sí?

—Ella es una excepción —dijo continuando con las caricias— es joven y muy bella tiene unas piernas perfectas y sus labios saben delicioso

Se contuvo de decirle lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera.

Introdujo su mano por su blusa acariciando su piel— ¿Celosa de que ella tenga mi atención?, tu hermanita sería una excelente adquisición, y ella misma me ha dejado ver que no le desagrado

—Yo no quiero que la toques —cerro sus ojos con fuerza— por favor…

— ¿No? —Llego hasta su pecho oprimiéndolo a la vez que lo acariciaba— ¿no crees que ella se entregue a mí por propia voluntad? —Se acercó hasta su cuello lamiéndolo— son tan parecidas que no me negaría a poseerla

—No eres su tipo —sintió repugnancia al sentir sus labios sobre ella, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, sabía que cualquier error que cometiera seria la ruina.

— ¿Eso crees? —murmuró arrinconándola contra la pared metiendo la mano ahora por debajo de su sostén— la hare mía, la hare gritar mi nombre tal como lo hiciste tu... —beso su cuello con cierta fuerza— te tendré a ti y la tendré a ella...

— ¿No crees que con una es suficiente?, dime ¿por qué nos quieres a las dos?, ¿por qué haces todo esto? —personó su puños aún más.

Sonrió jugando con su pecho mientras seguía besándola— A ti porque se cuento estas odiando que te toque, quiero hacerte ver que soy más poderoso y fuerte que tú y ella, porque nadie me desprecia, menos una chiquilla, y tal parece que no le soy tan indiferente así que le hare pagar sus desprecios... las tomare a ambas... —dijo soltándola mirando su rostro— por el simple placer de haber tenido a las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh en mi cama, solo por eso

—Eres un ser despreciable… —abrió sus ojos mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía por él— te juro que pagaras por todo

Sonrió alejándose hacia la puerta— Ya lo veremos "mi amor" ahora descansa, no querrás que tu hermanita te vea tan demacrada, te quiero lista para el desayuno

Tomo un vaso que tenía a la mano arrojándoselo— Te odio Alan, no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana

Se hizo a un lado sonriendo al ver su gesto— Ya te lo dije y ya verás de lo que soy capaz mañana cuando la traiga de mi brazo, así que por favor no seas tan celosa y recíbela con una sonrisa... ¿de acuerdo?

—A ella siempre la recibiré como jamás te recibiré a ti... te odio porque eres un cobarde

Sonrió abriendo la puerta— Hasta mañana, mi hermosa prometida... —sin más salió de la recamara plenamente convencido de que Haruka jamás seria dócil.

Al verlo salir arrojo otro vaso para enseguida entrar al baño y meterse bajo la regadera sintiéndose sucia, como si ese hombre aun la tocara— "Darien... no quiero que ese hombre me siga tocando" —se dejó caer en el piso sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

X-X

Abrió el almacén dejándola entrar, siendo seguida de Seiya, al cual dejaron el parte de abajo volviéndolo atar, de pies y manos— Más vale que no hagan nada por escapar

Serena solo miró de forma despectiva a aquel sujeto, estaba claro que aún no se ganaba la confianza de esas personas y que quizá debiera tener cuidado de lo que hacía para que todo fueran a contárselo a Alan— No te preocupes, aquí estoy bien... —Dijo subiendo a la parte de la torre que ella recordaba apenas decorada con algunos cojines y sus muñecas, y ahora encontrándose con una cama finamente arreglada, se detuvo entendiendo lo que aquel hombre quería con ella en esa habitación, escucho la puerta cerrarse y se asomó por la ventana viendo que ya se alejaba aquel hombre, rápidamente bajo— Seiya... mi amor, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada?

Mantenía la mirada en la puerta— Ese hombre está loco, pero —sonrió ligeramente— eres una gran actriz mi amor

Se hinco abrazándolo— No sé si pueda hacerlo mi amor... tengo miedo, ese hombre tiene claro lo que quiere de mi

—Lo sé pero nos ha traído a un lugar que conocemos a la perfección, debes averiguar que pretende hacer con tu hermana y donde pueda tener a Darien, si es que lo tiene por qué de forma contraria él sería nuestra única esperanza

— ¿Crees? —Murmuró sentándose a su lado— no sé qué hacer con él

—Seguir como hasta ahora, no tenemos otra opción aunque no me gusta que te toque o se acerque de esa forma a ti

—Ni a mí me gusta mi amor... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— no soporto que me toque o que me bese, pero al menos conseguí que te dieran ropa y comida, pero sobre todo que te trajeran, Alan pensaba dejarte en aquel lugar

—Pensé que eso haría, no habría soportado estar lejos de ti pero creo que tendremos que fingir no soportarnos o discutir tan solo para que no nos separe

—Yo... —bajo la mirada— tuve que decirle que me gustaba burlarme de ti, que jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, que eras tú él que estaba enamorado de mí, lo siento...

—Hiciste bien mi amor —acerco su rostro besando su mejilla— es mejor que así lo crea

—Pero... no me gusto decirlo, es como si traicionara mi corazón, no se Seiya, no sé si sea capaz de continuar con él, te trajo aquí solo para que veas como me... seduce...

—Es mejor verlo que no saber que te hará, al menos ya sabemos dónde estamos usemos este lugar a nuestro favor, escapa en cuanto puedas salta por la barda de atrás

—Lo hare, pero ahora solo déjame estar contigo... —se acercó un poco hasta quedar frente a su rostro— te amo Seiya, créeme que estoy que estoy haciendo me está costando demasiado, no quiero besar a nadie más que no seas tú...

—Por eso te admiro más mi princesa, por ser tú, te amo, veras que todo esto terminara pronto, que todo estará bien

—Seiya... ¿me perdonaras por todo esto?, porque a pesar de que es por nuestro bien yo... he tenido que besarlo, y no sé, tengo miedo...

—No tengo nada que perdonarte mi cielo al contrario sé que todo esto es por nosotros, te amo y esto que estás haciendo jamás voy a olvidarlo, eres una mujer muy valiente y muy fuerte como tu hermana

—Mi hermana, está en la casa, no sé qué planea ese hombre, solo alcance a verla en la ventana de su habitación, espero que comprenda mi forma de actuar... —dijo pensativa— al parecer mañana la veré...

—Al menos la veras y sabrás que está pasando, espero puedas averiguar donde esta Darien, confío en que él este libre y pueda ayudarnos...

—Eso espero, porque yo no creo soportar tanto a ese tipo, es una asqueroso, está claro que es lo que quiere conmigo, tratare de darle largas, pero no se cuento soportemos ambos

—Mientras más tiempo ganes será mejor, oye amor ¿no crees que haya alguna navaja o cuchillo que pueda ayudarme con esta soga?

—Iré a buscar... —se puso de pie después de besar su mejilla— no tardo—subió corriendo los escalones buscando en cuanto lugar se le ocurriera.

—Está bien —la observo apoyándose en la pared— al menos este lugar me gusta mucho

Al poco rato llego de vuelta hacia él— No hay nada, todo está en perfecto orden... —dijo hincándose a su lado— déjame intentar soltarte...

— ¿Mmm y en todas esas cajas —señalo las cajas que estaban al fondo— que hay?

—Son cosas de mis padres, espera, creo que puede haber algo, en una de esas cajas deben estar unas herramientas que mi papá usaba... —se puso de pie corriendo hacia donde estaban las cajas intentando tomar la caja más alta.

La observo detenidamente alzarse para tomar la caja— Puedo decir que tengo una muy buena vista desde aquí —sonrió admirando sus piernas y lo que ese diminuto vestido dejaba a la vista— que prenda tan sensual

Se sonrojo al escucharlo hasta que pudo bajar la caja— Que pervertido eres... —sonrió dejando caer la caja para revisar su contenido.

—No lo soy, pero ¿qué quieres que haga si es lo que me estas enseñando?

—Yo no te estoy enseñando... —dijo sonriendo sutil sacando las cosas de la caja— son estos tontos vestidos que no cubren nada

—Pues serán tontos pero te quedan muy bien, anda ven quiero mirarte más de cerca

Subió la mirada sonrojándose— Espera... deja sigo buscando... —volvió la atención a la caja, aunque podía sentir la mirada de Seiya en ella y eso la ponía nerviosa— deja de mirarme, no me puedo concentrar... —se puso de pie para bajar la siguiente caja.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo me gusta, me recuerda al día que vi tus senos desnudos bajo la luz del sol en la alberca...

—Seiya... —murmuró buscando en la siguiente caja— que cosas dices, no pienses en esas cosas, que ahora no podemos por más que lo queramos...

—Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, eres demasiada tentación para mí...

—Aquí esta... —dijo sonriendo sacando unas tijeras de las que su padre siempre se quejaba, no eran muy filosas pero con seguridad podría aflojar las cuerdas— si logro soltarte podrás tocarme lo que quieras... —sonrió acercándose para poder tratar de soltarlo.

—Entonces ¿que estas esperando?, porque si no tendrás que ayudarme con un problemita técnico que tengo

—Tonto... —murmuró forzando las tijeras a cortar al no poder decidió que debía separarlas, el filo de una sola navaja podría hacer mejor trabajo que unas tijeras inservibles— parece que funciona, pero la soga es muy gruesa...

—Está bien mi amor, déjala en mis manos quizás tarde un poco en poderme liberar, pero necesito ayuda —sonrió seductoramente— creo que ni en más locas fantasías habría imaginado algo así

Se hinco respirando profundamente después de dejar una parte de las tijeras en su mano y la otra en medio del nudo que es lo que había logrado conseguir— ¿Algo así como? —Murmuró confundida quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Como esto, una hermosa chica divirtiéndose conmigo mientras yo estoy atado

Sonrió sonrojándose— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si mi amor por favor ayúdame, no poder tocarte me está volviendo loco, te tengo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez

Se acercó a él— Yo... también te necesito Seiya, ha sido demasiado tiempo sin ti, sé que debería estar asustada o preocupada, pero yo... te necesito...

—Mi princesa, quería hacerte mía desde ese día, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba y volver a este lugar despierta en mí todos los recuerdos de cada momento que estuvimos juntos

—Te amo... —dijo acercándose a besar sus labios, no importaba como, ansiaba sentirlo y demostrarle que él era el único al que podría desear como en ese instante en que llevo una mano a su miembro acariciándolo aunque aquello quizá ya no era necesario.

Gimió al sentir sus caricias, correspondiendo a sus labios, eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento sentirla cerca de el de alguna forma— Te prometo que cuando salgamos esta te hare el amor hasta el cansancio

—Eso espero... —murmuró sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para poder besarlo mejor— te amo Seiya, te necesito... —dijo besando su cuello— creo que, esto podría ser divertido... —sonrió besando su mandíbula.

—Si lo es, mucho y además de todo es sumamente excitante —cerró los ojos dejándose consentir por ella.

—Espero... recibir lo mismo... —dijo sonriendo continuando con las caricias— te amo Seiya, te amo y te hare mío para que no lo olvides

—Jamás te olvide, porque te empeñaste en que yo fuera tuyo, en embriagarme de ti a cada momento —sonrió buscando sentir el calor de sus labios.

—Y yo de ti mi amor... —murmuró separándose tan solo lo suficiente para poder desabrocharle el pantalón y continuar con las caricias— eres mío Seiya, solo mío, lo supe cada vez que nos entregábamos... —decía entre sutiles besos a su rostro— que solo eras mío...

—Solo tuyo mi amor de nadie más te lo aseguro, así como tú eres mía, te amo con toda mi alma te amo Serena

—Si mi amor, solo tuya... —dijo bajando los besos por su cuello— como desearía probar cada centímetro tuyo mi Seiya

—Lo sé, pero por ahora esto será suficiente, al menos aliviara un poco las ansias que tengo por poseerte

—Sí, y sin duda estoy disfrutando tener este poder sobre ti... —dijo incorporándose tan solo para detenerse frente a él y lentamente quitarse aquella prenda que le había parecido tan sensual— al menos esto sé que te gusta

—Me encanta como te imaginas —admiró su belleza, sonriendo seductoramente— eres perfecta

—Para ti siempre lo fui —dijo hincándose acercándose a él— y tú siempre fuiste perfecto para mí —volvió a quedar a horcajadas disfrutando de sentir esa nueva sensación placentera en ambos— eres mío Seiya, así como yo soy tuya... —se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedarse cerca de sus pechos— creo, que desde la primera vez que me viste...

—Si... —beso sus pechos, saboreándolos— son grandes y perfectos

Gimió al sentir sus besos— Tal como te gusta... —murmuró sonriendo sutil despegándose un poco.

—Si —lamiendo su pezón y succionándolo— te amo

—Mi Seiya... —murmuró despeinar un poco su cabello— mi amor... te extrañe tanto... —volvió a pegarse a él para que disfrutara de su pequeño regalo.

—Mi Serena —respiro agitado y lleno de excitación, presionando más su boca entre sus pechos.

—Te extrañaba así, fuerte, seguro, apasionado... —murmuró separándose para poder desprenderlo de su ropa al sentir que no podía mas— ¿estarás cómodo?

—Quisiera estar de mejor forma —murmuró ya que sus piernas aún estaban atadas— pero esto no está nada mal además te necesito tanto

Sonrió haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran haciéndola gemir— Te necesito mi amor, necesito sentirme tuya...

—Hazlo mi amor, hazlo quiero unirme a ti, sentirte mía solo mía, porque haga lo que haga ese hombre no conseguirá tenerte

—Jamás mi amor, solo seré tuya, de ahora en adelante siempre y solamente tuya... —lentamente comenzó a unirse a él siendo ella quien llevara el control de esa unión— mi Seiya...

Cerro los ojos con fuerza para ahogar un profundo gemido al sentirla suya, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de quienes vigilaban, y que los interrumpieran— Te amo

—Mi amor... —se unió mas a él hasta poder tocar sus labios— tan perfecto como siempre... —murmuró antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos y besarlo tan profunda y apasionadamente como podía.

Deseaba poder abrazarla, pero sin duda sentirla de esa forma le daba energías para continuar, para no rendirse, además que estaba descubriendo una faceta que no conocía, una forma más de entregarse a esa pasión que desbordaban, como pudo inicio los movimientos en ella— Serena

—Mi amor... —mordisqueo su labios sonriendo ante esa nueva experiencia, lentamente comenzó un vaivén en su cuerpo, sin duda era un momento interesante, había descubierto el poder que podía tener sobre él y sobre esos momentos de pasión, y la adrenalina del momento— te amo, te amo...

Sonrió entre sus labios no necesitaban más palabra salvo disfrutar ese momento en su torre, su lugar secreto de amor, sus cuerpos unidos como nunca había imaginado, era por demás delirante.

Continuo con aquellos movimientos hasta que sentía que no podía más, fue más rápida en sus movimientos podía sentir que él también estaba por llegar a ese instante— Hazlo mi amor, tómame por completo...

Respiró agitado y excitado hasta llegar a ese punto en que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, y no solo eso sino ellos, también sus almas se habían unido por completo en ese solo instante de placer— Es como tomar las estrellas

—Si mi amor... tomar las estrellas... —dijo volviendo a sus labios ahogando un gemido en el instante que se sintió satisfecha plenamente de él dándole una pequeña mordida— mi amor...

—Te amo Serena, eres maravillosa... —se recargo hacia atrás buscando controlar su respiración.

Aun como estaba tan solo se recargo en él abrazándolo, sonriendo acariciando sus brazos— Mi amor, creo que esto podría hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez...

—Mientras no se den cuenta estaré encantado de hacerlo mi amor

Sonrió besando su cuello— Si mi amor, pero también, cuando estemos fuera de esto... fue, excitante tenerte así... —dijo sonriendo aun acariciando sus brazos— casi olvidaba como era sentirte...

—Claro cuando estemos fuera de todo esto será mucho mejor porque podre acariciarte mi princesa, eres adictiva

—No mi amor... —sonrió traviesa— te amarrare a la cama, será más cómodo pero no podrás tocarme mi vida...

—Eso no es justo... ¿no crees que esto es suficiente castigo?

— ¿Me dirás que no te gusto que te tomara así?, fue excitante tenerte para mí, bajo mi poder... —sonrió— bajo mi merced...

—Si lo fue pero extraño poder sentir tu cuerpo a plenitud, acariciarte y besarte por completo

Sonrió separándose un poco— ¿Y si después tú fueras quien... me sujeta a la cama? —dijo acariciando su mejilla— eso nivelaría las cosas ¿no crees?

—Mmm eso suena muy tentador mi princesa

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Tu podrás tomarme Seiya, así como yo podré hacerlo, pero ahora creo que debería vestirme, aunque me encantaría quedarme así junto a ti, quedarme contigo en mi...

—Si lo sé y a mi también pero es mejor guarda las apariencias... ¿me ayuda a vestirme a mi también?

—Claro mi amor... —dijo sonriendo— y por lo incomodo del esta noche te daré un plus... —sin dejar de verlo y así desnuda se acomodó para poder vestirlo con tranquilidad acariciándolo a la vez— cuando menos te des cuenta te volveré a hacer mío...

—Eso quiero mi amor ser tuyo solo tuyo —sonrió sintiéndose más que satisfecho— eres la mujer que amo con la que quiero compartir cada instante

—Lo haremos ya lo veras... —dijo terminando de vestirlo y limpiar lo que hubiera que limpiar— estás listo amor, como si nada hubiera pasado... —se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse lentamente dándole además ese plus.

—Gracias amor —sonrió aún más al verla vestirse— quiero observante así cada día de mi vida

—Y así será mi amor —dijo acomodándose el tirante de aquel vestido— ahora creo que deberíamos dormir —se sentó a su lado— me quedare un poco más aquí, luego tendré que irme arriba por si acaso...

Asintió recargando la cabeza hacia atrás— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti mi amor, te amare siempre... —dijo recargándose en su brazo cerrando los ojos— gracias mi amor, por este instante... te amo con todo el corazón...

—Gracias a ti amor, yo no hice nada fuiste tú la que me regalo este momento y la que me ha dado nuevas fuerzas para continuar, te amo jamás lo dudes

—Jamás lo dudare mi amor... —suspiró aspirando su aroma— trata de dormir mientras estoy aquí a tu lado, más tarde iré yo a dormir un poco...

Asintió cerrando sus ojos, tenerla junto a él era tranquilizador y sin duda no dejaría que nada le pasara de su cuenta corría que ella estuviera sana y salva aun cuando tuviera que quedarse sin manos.

Se mantuvo despierta, rememorando cada instante que había pasado a su lado, al menos así no dormiría, quizá no había sido el tipo de momento que hubiera esperado para volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero lo había disfrutado, se mantuvo todo el tiempo a lado de Seiya, velando su sueño, jamás ningún hombre le haría sentir lo que él, que con una sola mirada podía despertar su pasión y deseo y poder amar cada célula de su cuerpo, Seiya era el hombre que amaba y no se permitiría perderlo ahora que sabía seria de ella para siempre.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, verdaderamente Seiya y Serena están locos, les encanta la adrenalina.

¿Ahora qué opinan del verdadero criminal detrás de los intentos de secuestro y fraudes dentro de la empresa?, es un maniático y cobarde ¿a poco no? Ahora a esperar el próximo capítulo, ah por cierto anteriormente había puesto una canción y olvide aclarar de quien es, que pertenece a Reik y se llama "Creo en Ti" si pueden escucharla en su versión en vivo mejor, por lo pronto ya las dejamos, ya saben que sus comentarios nos gusta leerlos y saber que estamos haciendo un buen o mal trabajo, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Hasta la próxima semana, abrazos y besos.


	26. Chapter 26

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 26

Advertencia: Contiene lime

Capítulo 26

Se miró al espejo odiaba ese tipo de vestidos, ¿acaso Alan le veía cara de mujer fácil?, en fin ya no quiso pensar eso y observó su reflejo buscando por si es que se hubiera notado algo de desvelo o alguna huella de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Seiya, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro al recordar ese instante, tal vez estaban locos por haber hecho aquello en una situación así, pero de verdad lo necesitaba, bajo algunos escalones viendo a Seiya que estaba moviéndose tratando de soltarse— ¿Has avanzado?

—No mucho pero no me rendiré —sonrió al verla— debo decir que esos vestidos te lucen muy bien pero en el futuro por favor no los uses —sonriéndole— no olvides traerme un panecillo por favor

Sonrió sentándose en los escalones, por lo que supo Alan no tardaría en llegar por ella así que debía ser prudente— Jamás los usare para ti mi amor pero si te gustan quizá deje de odiarlos un poco... pero eso no deja que Alan tenga un pésimo gusto...

—Claro, hay vestidos con los que puedes lucir aún más sexi, como ese vestido que usaste en año nuevo... —escucho unos pasos— hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan caprichosa

Lo miró desconcertada sonriendo al entender— ¿Y tú cuando dejaras de ser tan antipático?, al menos podrías ser más educado...

— ¿Educado con una chiquilla como tú? —Sonrió mandándole un beso, antes de que abrieran la puerta— no sé qué se me metió cuando fui a buscarte

Le sonrió mandándole un beso— Ya te lo dije estas obsesionado conmigo, pero yo no te quiero

Hizo una mueca— Si por tu culpa estoy encerrado cuando tengo un concierto que preparar niña engreída

— ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?

—Eres un odioso... —se puso de pie dando un golpe al piso mostrando así su enojo, fingió una sonrisa al ver quien entraba— Alan cariño... —le hizo una mueca a Seiya bajando hacia su secuestrador— tardaste mucho...

—Lo siento pero me estaba asegurando que todo estuviera perfecto... vamos —tomo su mano besándola.

Oculto su asco en una sonrisa— Claro cariño, pero aun no me das los buenos días

—Buenos días hermosa, dime ¿por qué peleas con ese pobre diablo?

—Ah estaba diciendo que me veo como una cualquiera, como si él supiera de diseños... —dijo haciendo una mueca hacia Seiya.

—Para mi luces perfecta, pero vamos te compre más ropa, te la traerán más tarde —abrió la puerta para dejarla salir— vamos mi prometida nos espera

— ¿Tu prometida? —Quiso voltear hacia Seiya pero le fue imposible, cuando volviera definitivamente tendría mucho que contarle— ¿cuál prometida?, nunca me dijiste eso

—Perdona pero tu hermana y yo nos casaremos en pocos días —la puerta fue cerrada tras ellos mientras seguían hacia la casa.

— ¿Cómo? —se detuvo un instante tratando de asimilar esa noticia— ¿mi hermana y tú?, pero... entonces... —sacudió su cabeza confundida— ¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo entonces?

Se detuvo— ¿No es obvio linda?, tu serás mi amante, y ella mi esposa —se acercó besando sus labios.

Sintió asco y repugnancia ante lo que acababa de escuchar, le costaron algunos segundos en reaccionar, no quería, no deseaba hacerlo, pero tuvo que corresponder a su beso, lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello de alguna manera ocultar en una muestra así su coraje.

Sonrió complacido, ante su beso— Vamos, el desayuno se enfría, ya tendremos tiempo para disfrutarnos

—Entonces, te casaras con mi hermana —murmuró fingiendo el tono más dulce que tenía— ¿y nos piensas tener en la misma casa?

—Claro, las quiero a ambas, después de que me deshaga de ese estrobo mandare a arreglar por completo el almacén para que estés aún más cómoda —abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar primero— o quizás me deshaga de tu hermana y solo me quede contigo ya lo veremos

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo— Pero... —se detuvo sonriéndole— si voy a ser tu amante entonces quizá debas darme un poco más de libertad, ya te he demostrado que me gustas

— ¿Qué clase de libertad quieres? —entro tras ella conduciéndola al comedor, en donde Haruka ya esperaba.

—Tal vez salir, dejarme continuar con mis estudios... —dijo oprimiendo su mano al entrar al comedor se detuvo observando a su hermana, moría por abrazarla pero sabía que eso solo la pondría sentimental y eso no le convenía a ojos de Alan— hola, Haruka...

Subió la mirada hacia su hermana, sintiéndose feliz por verla ansiando poderla abrazar— Serena... —se puso de pie sonriéndole.

Sonrió apenas guiñándolo un ojo en cuanto se acercó para tomar asiento ayudada por Alan— Volví como tanto querías

Asintió volviendo a sentarse— Me alegra verte... —murmuró en voz baja.

—A mí también —Dijo haciendo un gesto de que le daba igual— ya me entere de que te casaras con Alan, felicidades...

Hizo una mueca desviando su mirada— Así es me casare con él

Sonrió como aquellas veces en que mentía y que su hermana siempre sabía la verdad— Te felicito, es una pena, que yo tu hermanita tenga que darte una noticia y no me importa lastimarte, pero... quiero a Alan para mí

—Si por mi fuera te lo regalaba —pusieron el desayuno sobre la mesa— es un ser despreciable

—Tal vez para ti, pero para mí... —volteo a verlo sonriéndole— es perfecto

—Si un perfecto idiota —observo la comida, sintiendo asco.

—Alan, ¿de verdad te casaras con mi hermana?, está visto que ella te odia y que... jamás te haría sentir como yo... —dijo bajando la mano hacia su pierna acariciándolo— déjala y quédate conmigo

—Si es necesario casarme con ella. — Comenzando su desayuno— pero ya verás que tú y yo la pasaremos muy bien

Hizo una mueca— Pero te quiero para mí y solo para mí

—No seas envidiosa cariño, tu hermana también es muy celosa no quería que te trajera pero no están para exigir harán lo que yo quiera y no quiero pero alguno

Haruka por su parte intento comer un bocado pero no pudo dejo caer la cuchara poniéndose de pie para correr al baño.

—Haru... —murmuró al verla correr alejándose— iré por ella... ¿si cariño?

—Está bien hazlo, no tengo ganas de lidiar con ella —murmuró con indiferencia.

—Claro... —le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque por dentro deseaba embarrarle todo aquel desayuno en la cara— no tardo... —se alejó hacia el baño más próximo esperando a que su hermana saliera.

Salió sintiéndose un tanto mareada— Serena —murmuró al verla frente a ella, esperando que ese hombre no las viera.

—Hermanita... —sin dudarlo la abrazo conteniendo las ganas de llorar— ¿estás bien?, perdóname hermanita...

No dudo en jalarla hacia el baño cerrado tras de sí para abrazarla— ¿Estas bien?, dime que no te ha hecho nada

Negó volviendo a abrazarla— No hermanita, nada, pero yo creo que estoy jugando un juego muy peligroso, pero solo así he conseguido algunas cosas... Seiya está conmigo, pero tengo que fingir odiarlo... ¿qué es lo que está pasando Haru?

—Ahora entiendo, ¿pretendes pelear también conmigo por ese hombre? —Bromeo un poco.

Sonrió sutil— Algo así, no quiero que te toque hermanita, pero tampoco le estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles, tengo la ventaja como dijo Seiya de que no me conoce, no sabe lo caprichosa que puedo llegar a ser y eso creo que le complace, al menos ahora...

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberle dado todo, no sé qué fue lo que vi en él ahora me da asco y repugnancia

—Lo sé hermanita, lo mismo que a mí pero... —la miró fijamente— ¿te toco?, dime Haru, ¿ese hombre te hizo algo?

—Sus caricias me dan asco, aun no hace nada pero lo ha intentado disfruta hacer todo esto —derramo unas lágrimas— hizo que alejara a Darien de mi lado

—Entonces Darien está afuera, bien eso quizá nos dé una oportunidad, pero Haru, quiero que confíes en mí y si ves que me pongo demasiado cariñosa mejor no me veas, me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero quiero conseguir que me deje un poco libre, ahora nos tiene en la torre

—Está afuera pero no creo que venga, le dije cosas espantosas le pedí que no volviera, por favor ten cuidado con ese hombre... no cederá tan fácilmente

—Te juro hermanita que haré todo lo posible por ayudarnos a los tres, te aseguro que Darien te ama y hará todo por rescatarte, pero ahora debemos salir porque si no sospechara y por favor, cuídate y confía en mi... ¿sí?

—Está bien. —Sonrió besando su frente— te extrañe —llevo la mano a su cabeza— no me siento bien

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a recostarte, le diré que no te sientes bien y como no se siente de humor para "soportarte" no creo que diga nada si no yo me encargo

—La comida que preparan es un asco, extraño a Luna, últimamente la comida no me ha caído nada bien... por favor ten cuidado no te arriesgues demasiado ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, no dejare que sobrepase... le hare creer que si me interesa

—No sé pero me da miedo que algo que te pase... ¿y Seiya como esta?

—Bien, lo tienen amarrado, pero está haciendo lo posible para soltarse... —la volvió a abrazar besando su mejilla— anda vamos si no sospechara de nuestra tardanza, vuelve a la habitación y no te levantes... ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... —beso su mejilla para abrir la puerta, y volver al comedor.

Respiró profundamente al caminar detrás de ella— Cariño... —se acercó por detrás colocando las manos sobre sus hombros— Haruka no se siente bien, déjala que se vaya a su habitación... ¿sí?

Frunció el ceño molesta— No necesito su permiso para ir a mi habitación, no es necesario que se lo pidas —tomo un vaso con agua haciéndolo una ligera seña a Serena para arrojarle el contenido.

Suspiró soltando a Alan tomando asiento fingiendo que no le importaba— Como quieras...

Roció el contenido del vaso sobre Alan para enseguida irse a su habitación a encerrarse.

Tuvo que contener una risa al verlo así— Cariño... ¿estás bien?

Alan gruño poniéndose de pie— Haruka, te crees muy graciosa —murmuró molesto al verla alejarse hacia las escaleras.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente tomándolo del brazo— No le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte... —tomo una servilleta para limpiarlo— esta celosa...

—Si ya me di cuenta, —aparto su mano dispuesto a ir tras ella— ahora mismo voy a enseñarle que conmigo no se juega

Lo detuvo abrazándolo— ¿Tanto te importa ella? —Se acercó a su oído— cariño...

—Lo lamentara, a mí nadie me hace ese tipo de desplantes —fijo la mirada en ella para besarla con profundidad.

Contuvo el deseo de empujarlo, pero tenía que demostrarle que ella sería capaz de muchas cosas por él, ganarse su confianza, lo abrazo con fuerza, canalizo aquel asco en hacerle ver que era demasiada mujer para alguien como él.

La atrajo más hacia él aprisionándola con su cuerpo, bajando las manos hacia sus caderas acariciándola aprovechando lo diminuto del vestido, para subirlo y buscar sentir su piel.

Un escalofrió la recorrió, reconoció aquel sentimiento de asco, mordisqueo su labio sonriéndole— Aun no Alan... —murmuró tomando su mano— conquístame como tu amante que seré...

—Claro y como mi amante responderás —apretándola aún más contra él.

—Sí, lo hare, pero hasta ahora no he visto nada... —murmuró jugando con su cabello— dime... ¿qué beneficios tendré como tu amante? —Tomo su mano haciendo que la acariciara— ¿crees que podría ser una amante cualquiera?

—Dime ¿por qué me despreciaste hace tiempo aun cuanto te mande los mejores obsequios?, no fue agradable que tu hermanita acudiera a esa cena devolviéndome todo y sabes a mí nadie me desprecia —llevo sus caricias hacia su intimidad, arrinconándola contra la pared— puedo hacerte mía en el momento que me plazca... porque ambas están a mi disposición

Cerró los ojos conteniendo las náuseas que le provocaba que la tocara— No recibí nada de esos obsequios... —murmuró— ¿de verdad quieres tomarme así?, ¿crees que merezco que me trates así? —Se inclinó hacia su cuello— puede ser aún mejor...

—Puedo tomarte como se me dé la gana... me perteneces —sonrió tomando su rostro— así que más vale que no juegues conmigo porque te pesara y lo que hizo tu hermanita no se quedara así —la soltó alejándose de ella— llévensela

Lo miró confundida, ¿acaso no estaba creyéndole?, se soltó de aquellos hombres que la llevaban del brazo y corrió hacia él abrazándolo— No cariño, no te enojes conmigo, yo realmente te deseo, no jugaría contigo...

—Eso espero —murmuró aun molesto— ahora retírate, te veré en la comida

—Está bien cariño, pero... dame un beso por favor... —dijo suplicante— anda ¿sí?

Sonrió observándola— Más vale que te pongas hermosa y uses lo que encontraras en tu cama para mí —se acercó besando sus labios.

Sonrió correspondiendo lenta y profundamente su beso, estaba claro que era demasiado desconfiado y que no creería tan fácilmente en su aceptación— Gracias cariño, me pondré hermosa para ti...

—Bien te espero aquí para la comida

—Si cariño... —le sonrió no dejando que aquellos hombres la tocaran, camino hacia fuera de la casa esperando que su hermana estuviera bien y que no le pasara nada, necesitaba urgentemente quitarse esa sensación de sus asquerosas caricias.

Al verla salir se dirigió hacia la biblioteca tomando el teléfono.

Entro al almacén y espero hasta que cerraran la puerta, suspiró recargándose en la puerta— No lo soporto... —murmuró.

— ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿te hizo algo? —Murmuró un tanto preocupado desistiendo de su tarea momentáneamente.

Se acercó a él abrazándolo— Me toco, no quiero que me toque... siento que no tarda mucho en querer intentar algo más, no lo soporto

—Ese malnacido... deja que me libere y le hare pagar todo y lo veras

—Pero al menos pude ver a Haruka, está mal, al parecer está enferma... —dijo preocupada— y Darien está fuera de todo esto

— ¿Que tiene tu hermana?, ¿y que paso con Darien? —igual preocupado.

—Está demasiado pálida y esta mañana vómito, y Darien mi hermana lo echo de la casa, al parecer por órdenes de Alan, el maldito quiere casarse con ella y a mí... —bajo la mirada— me quiere para su amante

Apretó los dientes con furia— Tenemos que salir de aquí a como dé lugar, ¿que se ha creído ese imbécil que puede llegar y hacer de ustedes lo que se le dé la gana?

—No lo sé mi amor, pero tengo miedo de que intente algo más, además no creo que me esté creyendo...

—Resiste un poco más... —reanudando su trabajo con la cuerda— ese hombre no conseguirá su cometido te lo aseguro...

—Mi amor, no sé si pueda resistir más... no quiero que me toque ni que me bese, al único que deseo eres tu

—Lo sé mi princesa, yo tampoco quiero que te ponga un solo dedo encima, no me gusta, tengo rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que observar...

Se abrazó a él ocultando el rostro en su cuello— Mi amor... ¿me perdonarías si algo llega a pasar?, ¿seguirías viéndome como tu princesa?

—Siempre vas a ser mi princesa mi amor, sin importar que pase, no tengo nada que disculparte porque no es culpa tuya, ese hombre esta demente pero no sabe con quién se ha metido

Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla— Como deseo que me abraces y me digas que todo va a estar bien...

—No puedo abrazarte pero si puedo decirte que todo va estar bien, estamos juntos yo voy a protegerte... te amo Serena

—Te amo mi amor... —tomo su rostro con suavidad mirando primero sus ojos en los cuales veía la confianza y seguridad de la que se había enamorado— te amo mi Seiya... —se inclinó lo suficiente para poder besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Correspondió a sus labios con amor, deseando más que nunca poder abrazarla, tenía que hacer algo para salir de esa situación pronto, no dejaría que ese hombre las dañara porque ahora ella y hermana eran su familia y amaba a esa mujer que estaba a su lado con todo su ser.

—Amor... necesito que hagas algo... —murmuró entre sus labios.

— ¿Que necesitas mi amor? —Sin abrir los ojos dándole pequeños besos.

—Necesito sentirte, quitarme la sensación de sus caricias... —dijo abriendo los ojos esperando su reacción— necesito entregarme a ti de nuevo antes de que siquiera ese hombre intente algo conmigo

Sonrió asintiendo— Borrare cada marca que ese hombre haya dejado en ti mi princesa

Sonrió volviendo a besarlo esta vez mas cargada de pasión y deseo por ese hombre que le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien y que jamás nadie le haría daño mientras él estuviera con ella, agradeció lo diminuto de aquel vestido porque así no tendría que separarse de él, lo único que deseaba era entregarse a él, sentirlo y olvidarse de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Beso sus labios con amor y deseo de poderla abrazar y hacerla sentir bien, que nada sucedería, quería protegerla a como diera lugar sin importa que sucediera— Mi amor te amo

—Mi Seiya, te amo… —bajo los besos por su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo— te necesito tanto mi amor

Cerro los ojos disfrutando ese momento— Soy tuyo e irónicamente estoy a tu disposición, esta vez no puedo escapar de ti

Sonrió divertida— Es cierto y como no vendrán a buscarme hasta más tarde... —se inclinó mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

Sonrió— ¿Sabes que me vengare de ti en cuanto pueda hacerte el amor a plenitud?, eres mi adicción y jamás dejaras de serlo, me encantas

Sonrió alejándose de él sin dejar de verlo— Te torturare mi amor ahora que puedo, espera un momento, tengo curiosidad de algo... —se puso de pie sonriéndole— no tardo

— ¿A dónde vas mi amor? —mantuvo su mirada fija en ella en cada movimiento que daba.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo haciendo cada paso que subía un poco más marcado— Solo quiero ver algo, no te impacientes mi amor...

—Primero vienes a despertar mis sentidos a hacer que te desee cada vez más y luego me dejas así, anda regresa te necesito

Soltó una sutil risa al descubrir de que se trataba, lo cual sería aún más irónico— Esto te encantar mi amor... espera solo un momento

—Está bien apresúrate —siguió su labor necesitaba soltarse cuanto antes para poder tomarla entre sus brazos.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el cambiarse haciendo así mucho más fáciles las cosas, era irónico que tuviera que lucir aquel vestido para un hombre que le producía asco y que mejor manera de darle un buen uso que utilizándolo para seducir al hombre que amaba, tras estar lista se asomó por la ventana viendo que el auto de Alan se alejaba, eso le daría quizá un poco más de tiempo— Estoy lista mi amor... —se paró al filo de la escalera y bajo lentamente dejando que aquel bello vestido se abriera con cada paso dejando ver sus piernas, quizá y este le recordara aquella primera vez en sus brazos.

—Wow —la miro sumamente pasmado ante su belleza— creo que su gusto va mejorando... —movió el rostro buscando debajo de la tela— y creo que mi amor no trae ropa interior

Sonrió deteniéndose frente a él bajando lentamente un tirante— Nada mi amor... estoy lista para ti, solo quería que vieras y recordaras...

—Esa noche buena, pareciera como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado... te amo

—Te amo Seiya Kou, te amo... —dijo soltando su cabello para en enseguida hacer lo mismo con los tirantes que sostenían el vestido, sonrojándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era algo que sentía necesario, todo fuera por olvidar aquellos besos y caricias y pertenecerle solo a un hombre al amor de su vida.

—Serena... —sonrió admirando su cuerpo— me siento afortunado por tener el amor de la chiquilla mas caprichosa que pude haber conocido, te amo, y te necesito tanto...

Dejo el vestido donde había caído y avanzo hacia él hincándose a horcajadas sobre él— Una chiquilla que se hizo mujer en tus brazos y ahora mi amor te demostrare de lo que puedo hacer por ti y para ti, jamás ningún hombre me tocara o me hará el amor como tu... te hare mío y borraras de mi cuerpo cualquier caricia o beso que no me hayas dado tu... te amo Seiya, como jamás he amado a nadie... —lo tomo del rostro acariciando sus labios para en seguida tras no resistirse comenzar a besarlo.

Ya no dijo más, dejo que lo besara disfrutándolo como nunca antes, sintiendo ese deseo y ese placer que solo ella sabía cómo despertar en él, siendo su boca lo inicio que tenía acción para mover dispuesto a recorrerla tanto como le fuera posible, pero sin dejar de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

X-X

Se sentía nerviosa e impaciente esperando a que el llegara, se había asegurado de que nadie la siguiera fingiéndose enferma para poder salir temprano de la oficina y platicar sin ningún problema en aquel café que estaba bastante lejos de la oficina.

Al entrar se quitó los lentes oscuros acostumbrando su visión a aquel lugar, al verla se acercó a ella— Hola Rei... —se acercó a saludarla para en seguida tomar asiento— ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?

—Te tardaste mucho... creí que no vendrías

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, dos cafés por favor

—Si yo también pero esto es importante, estoy preocupada por la señorita Haruka...

—Ah... —suspiró sutil— ¿qué ocurre con ella?, ¿no está feliz con su próxima boda?

Hizo una mueca— Me parece que será inútil hablar contigo... —se puso de pie molesta— la señorita Haruka está muy mal, la última vez que la vi estaba muy pálida, casi no va a la oficina y cuando lo hace ese hombre está siempre con ella como si la estuviera sometiendo, quería saber si tu sabias algo pero veo que no te importa... permiso buscare ayuda en otro lugar quizás el señor Black consiga mejor suerte con la señorita Michiru —sin decir más se alejó de la mesa.

Suspiró, se puso de pie dejando un poco de dinero para seguirla— ¿Qué es lo que sucede en esas oficinas ahora? —Preguntó tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Que ahora si te importa? —mantuvo su mirada seria en él.

—No voy a discutir contigo eso, dime ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿esta semana falto el tal Alan?

Se soltó de él— Si falto a la oficina... como es su costumbre

— ¿Y Haruka?

—Ella nunca faltaba a la oficina y mucho menos sin dejar instrucciones o sin estar al pendiente, ahora pareciera como si ya no tuviera poder, no se nos permite verla o hablar con ella, todo lo estamos tratando con el asistente de Alan Jedaite, estoy preocupada la vi muy mal la última vez, esta pálida y demacrada ese hombre está acabando con ella y no entiendo cómo o porque ahora si antes la señorita siempre lo rechazo tu mejor que nadie debes conocerla por eso pensé que sabrías de ella...

—Me corrió de la casa... —dijo bajando la mirada— pero está bien investigare que está pasando, ¿y de Serena no sabes nada?

—Absolutamente nada, llamaron de la universidad preguntando por ella dicen que ha faltado a clases y no saben nada de ella

—Tampoco sé nada de Seiya, se supone que fue a buscarla —respiró profundamente— gracias Rei, deberé investigar qué es lo que está pasando

Asintió— No dejes que le pase nada a la señorita Haruka por favor

—Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para saber que está pasando, ahora ve y si notas algo extraño avísame inmediatamente...

—Está bien lo hare, nos vemos —murmuró alejándose de él— también dime si puedo ayudar en algo a la señorita ¿sí?

—Claro, te avisare cualquier cosa —la observo alejarse, ahora tendría que comenzar a dirigir su investigación hacia otro camino, ¿dónde estaban Seiya y Serena?, ¿y por qué de pronto la mujer que amaba estaba dejando que Alan Stevens mandara en su empresa?, ahora tendría que investigarlo a él y eso es lo que comenzaría a hacer.

X-X

Al llegar la noche no dudo en ir hacia el almacén abriendo la puerta observando el lugar todo parecía estar en orden, el sujeto que mantenía prisionero dormía profundamente, por lo que subió las escaleras encontrando la pequeña Tsukino de igual forma durmiendo, se sentó a un lado de la cama acariciando su pierna descubierta por aquel bello vestido.

Se sobresaltó al sentir aquella caricia— ¿Qué? —Suspiró encogiendo las piernas— me asustaste Alan...

—Perdona linda no quise asustarte pero tampoco pude resistirme, siento no haber llegado a la comida, el día se me complico un poco —se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios— te traje un bello obsequio

—Gracias... —se sentó en la cama bostezando— ¿qué es?

Le dio una cajita esperando que la abriera.

Fingió impaciencia y emoción abriendo la caja encontrando un hermoso collar de diamantes— Alan es hermoso, gracias cariño

—Me alegra que te guste, quiero que lo uses esta noche la cena esta lista, solos tu y yo

— ¿Cena? —Sonrió sutil sacando aquel collar— ¿me lo pondrías entonces?

—Claro que si —tomo el collar levantándose para sentarse detrás de ella apartando su cabello, acercándose a besarlo antes de colocar el collar.

Suspiró sutil algo que pudiera tomar como un efecto de su beso pero en realidad eran las ansias de quitárselo de encima, se volteó sonriéndole— ¿Qué tal se ve?

—Precioso —murmuró sentándose para abrazarla de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, moviendo el tirante del vestido para besar su hombro— eres exquisita

—Alan... —murmuró cerrando los ojos evitando así que viera el asco en su mirada.

No dudo en recostarla de un ágil movimiento para apoderarse de sus labios, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Lo beso por inercia sujetándose de sus hombros.

Sonrió separándose un poco— Así me gusta que seas buena chica

Sonrió suspirando sutilmente— Te lo dije, puedo serlo si tu también eres bueno conmigo... —entremetió los dedos por su cabello dándole un sutil jalón— ¿ahora me crees?

—Aun te falta mucho, pero digamos que has dado un paso más —bajo su rostro hacia su cuello.

— ¿Que tanto me falta cariño? —murmuró acariciando su nuca fingiendo que aquello le gustaba.

—Mucho más —saboreando su cuello aprisionándola— ¿sabes que esto a tu hermana le fascinaba?

— ¿De verdad?, entiendo porque le gustaba... —murmuró sintiendo coraje al escucharlo— pero dime... ¿te la recuerdo tanto?

—Tú y ella son iguales por eso ambas serán mías —bajo aún más sus besos hacia el borde del vestido jugando antes de introducir su mano entre la tela buscando sus pechos.

—Alan cariño... —dijo tomándolo de los hombros— si me harás tuya hazlo pensando en mí y no ella... —se separó— no quiero que me tomes mientras murmuras su nombre

—Lo mismo hare con ella, tomarla mientras murmuró tu nombre a menos que me muestres que eres distinta... aunque... si hay una gran diferencia —se separó sonriéndole.

Lo miró fijamente— ¿Cuál es esa diferencia cariño?

—Que tú no eres tan salvaje como ella, que eres mucho más femenina —se levantó ayudándola a levantar.

Se incorporó peinándose el cabello— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Todo depende como seas en la cama dulzura porque ya sé cómo es ella, y sin duda volverá ser mía... —beso su mano para ayudarla a bajar, mirando al intruso— parece cansado, ¿qué le hiciste preciosa?

Volteo a ver a Seiya, si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que le había hecho quizá no creería de lo que era capaz— Creo que no ha comido bien, deberías mandar a alguien para que lo alimente... ¿si cariño?

—Por mí que se muera de hambre, me ahorrara mucho cuando tenga que deshacerme de él que será después de la boda

Lo recargo en la puerta colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho— Cariño, se que puedes ser mucho mejor de lo que demuestras, de igual forma yo puedo ser mejor de lo que te demuestro...

— ¿No me digas que vas a suplicarme por la vida de ese infeliz? —Mantuvo su mirada en ella— mira nada mas está despertando... —sonrió divertido haciéndola a un lado para acercarse a él.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar las voces, un tanto inquieto y preocupado, estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre de su amada esperando que estuviera bien, cuando se encontró de frente con ese sujeto.

Miró a Seiya esperando que su preocupación no lo delatara.

— ¿Acaso ya te estas muriendo? —Dijo encunclillandose frente a él sonriendo con burla.

—Eso quisieras... —dijo con firmeza y desafiante.

—La verdad si, si no me he deshecho de ti es por ella, le debes la vida deberías agradecérselo

—Deberle la vida a una chiquilla no era mi idea pero muchas gracias —fijo la mirada en ella— yo no moriré tan fácilmente suceda lo que suceda

Pudo sentir como Alan volteo a verla por lo que fingió molestia— Al menos deberías agradecerme apropiadamente...

—Lo haría con gusto si no estuviera atado, le haría una reverencia princesa —su voz sonó sarcástica, aunque solo ella sabía lo que ocultaban esas palabras.

—Eres un insolente… —dijo cruzándose de brazos— cariño vámonos, tengo hambre

—Seré un insolente señorita pero en cuanto pueda, le daré las gracias apropiadamente... es una promesa y usted sabe que siempre cumplo lo que prometo

Respiró profundamente volteándose para contener la sonrisa que su promesa le producía.

Lo sujeto del cuello— ¿Sabes?, ahora entiendo porque te obsesionaste con ella... es exquisita...

Sonrió aún más— Es mucho más que eso y te aseguro que jamás podrás tenerla, ella es demasiada mujer para ti

Lo jalo del cabello hacia atrás— Un pobre diablo como tu que podría saber... ¿o es que...? —volteo a ver a Serena que les daba la espalda— ¿ya se revolcaron ustedes dos?

— ¿Y que si así fuera? —No dejaba de sonreír con burla y mirarlo con desafío.

Lo sujeto del rostro pegándolo hacia la pared— Si así fuera entonces disfrutare hacerla mía delante tuyo... ¿eso quieres?

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero jamás vas a tenerla, eres poco hombre que tiene que valerse de juegos sucios para poder tener una mujer de mucha categoría, ¿tú crees que esos regalitos la complacen?, por favor son baratijas en comparación con lo que le han dado antes... dime ¿crees poder cumplir todos los caprichos que a ella se le puedan ocurrir?

—Seiya basta... —dijo Serena con preocupación al ver que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sin dejarlo decir más le dio un puñetazo en el rostro— ¿Que sabe un pobre diablo como tú?, ni siquiera podrías soñar con tener una mujer así... puedo darle todo lo que me plazca ¿y tú que le darías?, eres un imbécil...

No dejo de sonreír— Este me las voy a cobrar doble y te lo digo porque la conozco, se va aburrir muy rápido de ti, mira de mí se aburrió, lo mismo paso con Andrew y con el señor Black que es mucho más hombres que tu... porque no tienen la necesidad de mantenerla en cautiverio para conquistarla

—Cállate Seiya, estás hablando por que te dolió que te abandonara, pensaste que te amaba y que sería capaz de dejar mi vida por ti, pero jamás nadie me ha sabido complacer, así que ya cállate... —Dijo con molestia Serena.

Fijo su mirada en ella, debía hacerle creer que ellos en realidad se odiaban— Claro, no sé ni por qué me moleste en ir a buscarte, ande señorita vaya a disfrutar su cena, a ver cuánto logra soportarla el señor Stevens

—Vamos cariño... —dijo tomando a Alan del brazo.

—Vamos ya me desharé de ti en poco tiempo... —la tomo por el brazo para llevarla a la casa.

Estaba preocupada de no saber cómo reaccionaría ante todo lo que había escuchado, Seiya se había extralimitado— Alan... ¿no le creerás verdad?

—Pagará por su insolencia... —malhumorado— no entiendo por qué tú y tu hermana se fijaron en unos don nadie como esos simples guardaespaldas...

—Yo no me fije en él... ¿no lo escuchaste?, jamás me fijaría en alguien como él

—Al menos eso tienen diferente... —al llegar al comedor la ayudo a sentarse, para enseguida hacerlo.

—Al menos dejaras de compararme un poco con ella... —dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Claro aunque eso no quita el hecho que ambas serán solo mías... —tomo su rostro con firmeza— quizás sea mejor cambiarte de habitación claro será después de hacerte mía delante de ese imbécil, después de eso voy a eliminarlo

—Cariño... no tienes por qué tratarme así sabes que te complaceré

Beso sus labios sin decir nada jalándola hacia él para que se sentara en sus piernas— Quizás sea hora que me lo demuestres

— ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre cariño? —Dijo con un brazo rodeando sus hombros.

—Siendo mía—murmuró besando su cuello.

—Ya lo soy cariño... —dejo que besara su cuello.

—Vaya veo que no me esperaban a cenar —se acercó a la mesa tomando su lugar.

Volteo a ver a Haruka sintiéndose avergonzada— Cariño, será mejor que cenemos...

—Está bien cenemos —la soltó molesto de tener tantas interrupciones.

—Siento haber interrumpido —murmuró con burla— pero la mesa no es un buen lugar para ese tipo de cosas

Tomo asiento junto a Alan, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y lo que había hecho Seiya solo había acelerado las cosas, comenzó a cenar— ¿Cómo te sientes Haruka?

Observo la comida— Estando cerca de este hombre no puedo sentirme nada bien, me enferma su presencia

—No exageres Haruka... —dijo Serena con aire desenfadado— que Alan ya no te quiera como mujer no significa que sea un hombre despreciable

—Para mi mejor que no me quiera como mujer —dirigió la mirada hacia él— que más podría querer de mi si todo se lo di, mi pureza y mis ideales, mis sueños, destrozo mi vida una vez y ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo, dime Alan ¿qué más quieres?, ya tienes a mi hermana, mi casa, mi empresa ¿qué más quieres de mí? —sentía coraje y rencor hacia él que no podía contenerse más.

—El solo placer de humillarte... —dijo indiferente mientras cenaba.

Serena bajo la mirada conteniendo el coraje, las ganas de golpearlo, no entendía como había personas tan frías para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Dime que te hice para que me guardes rencor?, ¿para qué me trates de esta manera?

—Vivir... —murmuró subiendo la mirada hacia ella— al igual que Serena, pero ya que están aquí y son dueñas de las empresas, yo seré dueño de ustedes y de sus empresas... ¿ya quedo satisfecha tu curiosidad?

— ¿Vivir? —murmuró confundida poniéndose de pie— ¿de que estas hablando? —sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—Nada y si no vas a cenar lárgate a tu habitación, cada día estas más insoportable... —dijo volviendo a cenar.

—Serena vete a tu habitación —sin despegar la mirada de él, sintiendo la furia recorrer su cuerpo— serás muy dueño de todo lo que quieras pero no voy permitir que nos sigas humillando

—Maldición Haruka... que te largues a tu habitación... —dijo arrojando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Si no que?, ¿me vas a tomar por la fuerza?, ¿o me vas a amenazar con tomarla a ella?, ya estoy cansada de tus insultos y de tus humillaciones Alan y no voy a seguir permitiendo que hagas y deshagas en mi casa, te daré las empresas en el momento que lo desees, es más si quieres la casa, pero me iré con mi hermana eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

—Está bien, te iras, pero ella se queda... —dijo poniéndose de pie— me tienes cansado con tus histerias, siempre desmayándote, vomitando, ¿sabes lo asqueroso que es eso?, no eres nada de lo que eras... eres tan patética

— ¿Sabes por qué?, tu presencia me enferma por eso y hasta el día que me vaya de tu lado te hare la vida de cuadritos, claro si es que me rehusó a casarme porque de otro modo no puedes obtener el poder absoluto de las empresas

—Haruka, guarda silencio... —dijo Serena sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—Eres una maldita histérica... —Soltó Alan sonriendo con burla.

—Y tu un maldito psicópata —intento levantar la mano, al escuchar a su hermana deteniéndose— y si te preocupa obtener el poder de la empresa de menos deberías asegurarte que este bien de salud hasta la boda ¿no crees?

—Solo necesito que firmes y con eso será suficiente —dijo acercándose con actitud amenazante— y si no te callas no responderé de mí

Estuvo por responder ante su amenaza, pero de nuevo volvía a sentirse mareada, que todo le daba vuelta, llevo la mano hacia su boca no alcanzando a moverse vomitando sobre él.

Serena se quedó totalmente en shock poniéndose de pie para ir a auxiliar a su hermana.

Alan tan solo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar viendo su impecable traje hecho un asco gracias a esa mujer, no lo pensó tan solo la empujo por el hombro con fuerza— Maldita

Se limpió la boca recargándose en la silla— Eso es lo que me provoca tu presencia, quizás muera de hambre antes de firmar...

—Haruka... —Serena se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.

—Vas a firmar aunque sea lo último que hagas maldita mujer —aun furioso se acercó dispuesto a tomarla del brazo.

—Alan... basta... —Serena se interpuso entre ellos— será mejor que vayas a cambiarte... por favor cariño...

La miro detenidamente— Encárgate de ella y a ver qué demonios le das para que deje de vomitar de esta manera que asco —se dio media vuelta dejándolas a solas— y no intentes escapar, mis hombres están vigilando todas las entradas y si lo haces esa mujer pagara o quizás ese maldito guardaespaldas, aunque claro por lo que vi no te importaría si lo eliminara en este instante

—No voy a escapar cariño... —dijo mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa, cuando vio que ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras volteo a ver a su hermana— vamos, te acompañare a tu habitación...

Asintió conteniendo la ira y el coraje que aun guardaba dentro, dejándose guiar por su hermana.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Haru?, jamás has sido enfermiza... —la tomo con cuidado de la cintura llevándola a las escaleras.

—No lo sé debe ser que no he comido muy bien, todo lo que como lo devuelvo, nada me ha caído bien

—Le pediré que traiga un médico

—Ese hombre no le interesa mi salud, si quisiera ya lo habría traído desde cuándo, jamás le importe y no va empezar ahora, fui una estúpida al enamorarme de él, como me arrepiento...

Respiró profundamente— Haruka... será mejor que dejes de hacer esas cosas por el bien de los tres

Espero a entrar a su habitación— Ya no puedo soportarlo más Serena, ya no puedo

— ¿Y crees que para mí es fácil estar soportándolo? —Dijo yendo al baño por toallas para limpiarla— ¿sabes lo que me va a costar complacerlo?

Precisamente por eso no lo soporto, porque te tienes que humillar de esa forma, porque se burla de las dos —entro al baño a enjuagarse, y mojarse el rostro— porque no es un hombre, prometió no hacerte nada si hacia todo lo que él quisiera, lo hice ¿y cumplió?, claro que no, ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados dime que hay ¿que perder además de nuestra dignidad?

—Nuestras vidas... —Dijo mirándola— quizá has perdido la esperanza, pero yo no y si tú y Seiya no quieren apoyarme entonces tendré que hacerlo sola... descansa, mañana le pediré que traiga un médico

Camino hacia la cama— Serena... ¿cómo pretendes que apoye esta locura?, cuando veo que hace lo que se le da la gana, cuando veo que te toca

—Déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo, siempre ha sido como tú has querido, siempre protegiéndome, pues bien ahora es mi turno y si tengo que sacrificar algo con tal de que ustedes dos estén bien lo hare... —dijo con determinación— descansa ahora si iré a la torre

—Es que no entiendes, no quiero que te pase nada Serena... —murmuró con lágrimas de desesperación— y no solo hablo de que tengas o no que acostarte con ese hombre, no quiero perderte, suficiente era con saberte lejos, con soportar tus rechazos solo porque no querías ver a Seiya...

—Y no me perderás Haruka, pero tienes que confiar en mi... —se detuvo en la puerta, conteniendo las ganas de dejarse vencer, ahora era ella quien tenía que ser la fuerte.

—Serena... —ya no pudo decir nada ya no tenía fuerzas, para contener sus lágrimas, se sentía completamente vulnerable, destrozada tanto moral como físicamente— ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Solo que confíes en mí y guardes esos arranques típico tuyos, Alan no es como cualquier persona, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo

—Lo del vomito no fue un arranque típico mío, si así fuera habría podido golpearlo en lugar de vomitarlo, Serena me he contenido hasta hoy dejándolo hacer lo que quiera

—No me refiero al vómito, me refiero a que quieras arreglar todo a tu modo, siempre ha sido así, siempre impulsiva, al final siempre era tu última palabra, cuando me fui porque tú me sugeriste irme, yo sabía que amaba a Seiya y no me creíste —Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos— y ahora me críticas porque no quería volver, ¿para qué Haruka?, yo quería que fueras feliz y lo eras, bien eso era suficiente para mí... ahora te pido por una vez que me escuches y que me dejes actuar a mi modo tal vez no sea el mejor, tal vez ni siquiera funcione, pero no me quedare esta vez sentada esperando a que tu o Seiya o alguien más me rescate, ya no soy una niña y no es un capricho es solo mi deseo de proteger lo que amo

—Cuando te pedí que viajaras no me refería a que ni siquiera me visitaras y perdóname si te he sobreprotegido yo no pedí ser la mayor y tampoco pedí hacerme cargo de todo, reconozco que cometí muchos errores, si mis decisiones no fueron las más acertadas —presiono la cobija— pensé que lo hacía por tu bien porque fueras feliz, siento si no soy mamá o papá

—Es que eso es lo que nunca entendiste Haruka, yo no quería que fueras mi madre o mi padre, quería que fueras simplemente mi hermana, yo no te pedí que te hicieras cargo de mí, solo... necesitaba saber que ahí estabas tú para mí, que si tenía miedo en una noche lluviosa y corría a tu habitación me protegerías, pero no Haruka, me diste todo lo que necesitaba económicamente, y cuando podías estabas conmigo, pero yo quería a mi hermana, solo eso... —murmuró respirando profundamente— lamento si fui una carga para ti no volverá a pasar...

—Lo hice porque te amo Serena, por eso lo hice, porque es lo nuestros padres hubieran querido... —se acostó.

—Tal vez, eso nunca lo sabremos, quizá solo querían que nos comportáramos como un par de hermanas, peleando por esto o por aquello... —sonrió con tristeza— nos faltó vivir esa etapa, pero ahora no te sientas responsable por mí, he tomado una decisión y espero que la respetes, en tus condiciones no hay mucho que puedas hacer, así que por favor trata de tranquilizarte y déjame hacer a mí las cosas

—Sí, ahora resulta que ese estúpido tiene razón, soy demasiado patética descuida no saldré de esta habitación, perdóname por querer protegerte todo esto es culpa mía

—No eres patética, estas enferma y mientras no sepamos qué te pasa no puedes hacer mucho, Haruka, no te culpo por lo que está pasando, solo entiende que esta vez a mí me toca hacerme responsable por ti

—Sabes que odio estar enferma y más en estas circunstancias... —inconscientemente llevo las manos hacia su vientre.

—Sí, lo odias, lo sé... —respiró profundamente— descansa, tratare de calmar a Alan por la mañana, ya tuve suficiente de él por hoy

—Dame un beso por favor, tengo mucho miedo

Volvió sobre sus pasos quedando a la orilla de la cama— Te quiero Haruka, y si hago todo esto es por ti y por Seiya, las dos personas que más amo, así que por favor no me pongas las cosas más difíciles... —se inclinó besando su frente— descansa...

—Te quiero Serena y sin importar como haya sido no me arrepiento, porque volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario, estoy orgullosa de ti —sonrió acariciando su rostro— perdóname por la burbuja en la que te tenia

Le sonrió sutil tomando su mano besándola— Gracias por todo, ahora es mi turno de corresponder, así que cuídate y se prudente, solo así podré avanzar más

—Dime que quieres que haga y lo hare

—Solo tranquilízate y no lo retes más, eso solo empeoraría la situación, estoy segura que tuvo la intención de golpearte y eso si no se lo voy a permitir, así que tranquilízate y compórtate como antes ¿de acuerdo?

—Me conoce bien, tratare de retarlo menos o sospechara más, déjame ayudarte a ganar su confianza y pelea conmigo como hermanas que somos —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Lo haremos, solo así podremos contra él, debo ganarme su confianza y que crea que de verdad estoy dispuesta a todo por él, así que por favor cuídate hermanita —le sonrió oprimiendo su mano— y descansa...

—Lo hare, tú también descansa, Seiya en verdad es un buen hombre perdóname por no haber visto su amor antes

Negó sonriéndole sutil— Luego hablaremos de eso, tenemos una boda que planear, Seiya me pidió que me casara con él así que... —se encogió de hombros— acepte y entre mas rápido salgamos de esto más rápido podré casarme con él

Asintió sonriendo— Lo mataría si no lo hubiera hecho, vino a suplicarme que le dijera donde estabas

Sonrió sutil— Y me encontró, por eso está conmigo... —suspiró— bueno ahora tengo que regresar con él y hablar muy seriamente, también sus imprudencias casi me cuestan muy caro

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Hablo más de la cuenta... —suspiró profundamente— al menos no le dijo lo que habíamos hecho esta tarde, eso hubiera sido el colmo

— ¿Que hicieron?

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Bueno, es que... estamos en la torre y ese era nuestro lugar secreto y lo amo tanto que... no me pude resistir

— ¿Pero no dijiste que estaba amarrado? —enarco una ceja un tanto confundida.

—Mmm si, aún sigue amarrado... —se sonrojo aún más— y... así lo hicimos

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo, Serena sí que estás loca, pero hasta en eso Alan es un idiota como para déjalos en la misma habitación y a ti suelta aunque no culpes a Seiya, te ama y estoy segura que lo que más desea es protegerte, igual que yo

—Sí, lo sé, solo que sus imprudencias ocasionaron lo que viste en el comedor y ya me amenazó con matarlo y obviamente no puedo permitir que eso pase, así que tendrá que calmarse igual que tu o terminare haciendo las cosas a mi modo

—Darien me dijo que él solía ser demasiado imprudente, cuando eran niños siempre se metían en problemas por su causa, te quiero Serena ve a descansar yo estaré bien te lo prometo

Volvió a besar su mejilla— Descansa Haru, mañana hablare con Alan y le pediré que traiga a un médico ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta— por cierto, hubieras visto la cara de asco de Alan, fue tan divertida... —le regalo un guiño para en seguida salir de la habitación.

Sonrió acomodándose en la cama— Si lo vi, seguro no lo olvidara, le hubieras tomado una fotografía —suspiro al verla salir para enseguida cerrar los ojos, tenía mucho sueño y se sentía demasiado cansada.

Al bajar un par de hombres ya la esperaban— Como si fuera a escapar... —dijo con ironía, camino con calma hacia el almacén, era cierto ambos lo hacían porque la amaba, pero solo habían complicado las cosas por ese día, y si amaba a Seiya con todo su corazón y definitivamente estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por protegerlo, entro, había apenas una pequeña luz encendida, al entrar no lo miró, se fue hacia las escaleras tomando asiento en silencio.

Subió su mirada al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, había continuado con las tijeras, se sentía cansado y hambriento— ¿Estas bien?

Suspiró profundamente quitándose los tacones— Si...

—Menos mal —suspiro, para reanudar su labor.

—Pero tal vez mañana no... —Volvió la mirada hacia él— hoy estuvo a punto de tomarme en el comedor, si no hubiera sido por Haruka que llego a tiempo

—Ese maldito... —presiono las tijeras con fuerza.

—Seiya tienes que dejar de provocarlo, si haces eso yo no puedo hacer mi parte

—Yo no lo provoque, fue el quien lo hizo —defendiéndose.

—Pero... ¿tenías que decirle eso de que era poca cosa para mí? —Suspiró profundamente— está dispuesto a deshacerse de ti y me tomara delante tuyo si es preciso

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto, tiene que ver que tú no eres cualquier mujer además... —sonrió ligeramente— si hubiera notado que te importo ya me habría sacado de aquí, cree que me tortura teniéndonos juntos o dime ¿por qué no nos ha separado?

—Porque yo se lo pedí, porque cree que me divierte hacerte enojar, pero Seiya, si sigues haciendo eso, actuando como un hombre celoso solo adelantaras las cosas... no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir y yo tengo miedo por mi hermana, y por ti, ¿no lo ves?

—No voy adelantar nada, con o sin mi ese hombre está dispuesto a tomarte, ¿no ves que yo no represento un obstáculo para él?, me siento un idiota por no poder siquiera liberarme de una maldita cuerda, ver como coqueteas con él solo para ganar tiempo... me frustra...

Bajo la mirada, el cansancio, la conversación con su hermana, todo lo sucedido esos días comenzaba a cobrarle factura y ahora no podía mas— ¿Y crees que me gusta que me toque?, hace rato, ahí arriaba lo hizo, me toco, este estúpido vestido no lo contuvo para nada, no me tomo solo por... —se encogió de hombros— no se ni porque, estoy cansada Seiya, no lo soporto, no soporto que me bese, no soporto que me toque y si lo aguanto es por ti, por Haruka... gano tiempo, sí, pero también evito cosas

Bajo la mirada recargándose en la pared— Te amo y se lo que esto representa para ti, pero entiende que no puedo quedarme así, si él me busca me va encontrar Serena y no voy a huir, le hare pagar caro lo que les está haciendo a ti y a tu hermana, sea hoy o mañana lo juro que lo hare... él me busco y me provoco solo le dije lo que quería escuchar, así que ahora debes hacerle ver que no soy nada para ti, yo estaré bien solo así él te dejara con mayor libertad y podrás escapar

—No puedo escapar si ustedes están en peligro... —dijo con impotencia arrojando ese collar— ¿cómo podría vivir con el remordimiento de que algo le paso a mi hermana o al hombre que amo?, dime, ¿cómo?, él está buscando la menor oportunidad para lastimarte, para matarte... ¿y tú quieres que solo ceda para que pueda escapar?, sé que siempre pensaste que era egoísta, pero no lo soy...

—Quiero que lo hagas, que huyas, solo así podremos salvarnos, quiero que busques a Darien y le cuentes todo él nos ayudara, si nos quedamos aquí los tres no habrá esperanza para ninguno y tarde o temprano conseguirá su cometido dime ¿eso quieres?, ¿que nos quedemos los tres hasta que a ese hombre se le dé la gana?

Se cubrió el rostro ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas— No quiero dejarlos, no puedo

—Bien entonces no lo hagas y deja que ese hombre consiga lo que quiere... —murmuró molesto y enojado— deja perder nuestra única salvación

Se quitó las manos del rostro solo para verlo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— Soy cobarde, ya lo sabías... —dijo subiendo rápidamente los escalones dejándose caer en la cama, tenía miedo por su hermana, en esas condiciones ¿quién podría protegerla?, Alan amenazando con matar a Seiya, y a parte tener que soportarlo físicamente, tener que ser ahora ella quien se hiciera cargo de todo, tenía miedo y por un instante se dio permiso de exteriorizarlo.

—Maldición Serena tienes que escapar de aquí, seguramente Darien no ha de tener idea o ya habría rodeando la casa con agentes de la CIA, se valiente tu hermana no es una cobarde y no dejara que le pase nada y yo te prometí estar bien, confió en ti pero también quiero que confíes en mi o dime ¿qué otra idea se te ocurre para salir de esto?

Solo lo escucho, abrazo la almohada y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado que no lloraba?, tal vez desde que vio a Seiya de nuevo, pero esas habían sido lágrimas de felicidad, pero, ¿por dolor?, precisamente habían sido la última vez que estuvo en la torre, el día que se marchó de la casa, ama a Seiya de eso no tenía dudas, mucho menos de querer a su hermana, pero ser valiente nunca había sido su fuerte.

La escucho sollozar, sintiendo dolor en su corazón— Sé que eres valiente y que podrás hacerlo, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, me lo has demostrado de mil formas, Serena te amo con toda mi alama y lo que menos deseo es que te pase nada, pero también entiendo que eres la única que puede hacer esto, estoy contigo mi amor

—Tengo miedo de fallarles... —murmuró abrazándose a la almohada— de que nada de lo que haga sirva

—No fallaras, confió en ti, sé que no vas a fallar si no lo intentas entonces fallaras, mi amor eres fuerte, tan fuerte como tu hermana sé que puedes hacerlo

— ¿Aun si tengo que ceder? —murmuró consiente de que Alan en cualquier momento exigiría el pago de los caprichos que hasta ese día le daba.

—Aun si eso tiene que pasar yo hare hasta lo imposible por que no suceda, trabajare toda la noche si es preciso para poderme liberar y ayudarte a escapar

No respondió nada, dejo que las lágrimas brotaran por algunos minutos más, se limpió la cara y bajo lentamente los escalones— ¿Me perdonaras si eso llegara a pasar?

—Amor yo no voy a permitir que eso pase... —dijo con total seguridad— y tú tampoco, ven te enseñare unos trucos para que te lo quites de encima si llegara a intentarlo porque no vas a dejar que lo haga sin luchar...

Bajo lentamente los escalones arrodillándose a su lado— No, pero... quizá eso sea peor

—No si aplicas muy bien lo que voy a enseñarte, contaras con escasos segundos para poder escapar de él y correr hacia mí, creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Sonrió sutil al escucharlo, limpio de sus ojos unas nuevas lagrimas— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti te amo y no voy a dejar que nada te pase, pero para eso debes ser muy valiente

—Pero si le canto eso lo único que hará será reírse... —dijo a modo de broma.

—Entonces cantare yo —sonrió divertido— toma el otro trozo de la tijera y ocúltala entre tu ropa

— ¿Dónde crees que voy a meter esto? —dijo buscando un lugar donde poder ocultarla.

—En tu ropa interior o entre su cabello, debes llevarlo contigo o tenlo entre la almohada

—Eso si podría hacerlo... —sonrió sutil— Seiya... lo siento, no quería ponerme así, trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo, tengo miedo de que les haga algo

—Lo sé, el mismo miedo que tengo yo y que quizás tu hermana también tenga... pero ya verás que saldremos de esto —acerco su rostro buscando sus labios— te amo

Tomo su rostro con suavidad— Te amo Seiya... —murmuró acercando sus labios— tenemos una vida que vivir juntos... junto a nuestra hija... —sonrió besándolo dulce y suavemente.

—Aún tenemos mucho por hacer como para dejar que ese hombre lo arruine, ahora te enseñare otras formas de defensa, las clases que debí darte hace tiempo te las daré ahora

—Pero estas amarrado mi amor

—Lo sé pero tú no —guiño un ojo.

— ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

—Cuando lo tengas sobre si, morderás sus labios y con tu rodilla golpearas donde tú ya sabes con todas tus fuerzas, usa la tijera en caso que sea necesario y corre hacia mí y segundo ayúdame a aflojar la cuerda de los pies

—Eso suena sencillo, solo espero que funcione... —dijo suspirando— ¿debo ayudarte ahora a soltar la soga?

—Tan solo aflójala tanto como sea posible

—Está bien... —se recorrió hasta quedar frente a él inclinada tratando de soltar la soga— ¿y si no lo intenta aquí?

—Lo hará, herí su ego como hombre y buscara humillarme de esa forma, estoy seguro, pero en caso de que no harás exactamente lo mismo golpearlo, arañarlo si es necesario y tomar lo primero que encuentres para defenderte y correr debes escapar de él en cuanto sea posible

Suspiró profundamente— Si tú me ayudas y te quedas se ensañara contigo... me prometes que estarás bien...

—Estaré bien te lo prometo, solo no te vayas a tardar en traer ayuda, esa es nuestra única esperanza e salir bien librados de esto

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en quitarle aquella soga— Es lo más que puedo aflojarla...

—Con eso será suficiente mi amor gracias, ahora es mejor que descanses ha sido un día muy difícil y necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas para seguir con esto

— ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más aquí contigo?

—Si amor, no creo que ese hombre vuelva ¿o sí?

—No creo, pero mañana como sea tengo que verlo para que traiga un médico para Haru, no la vi muy bien... —dijo acercándose a él recargándose en su hombro.

— ¿Que tiene?, me dijiste que parecía enferma pero en todo el tiempo que estuvimos junto a ustedes solo una vez se enfermó y fue por andar en la playa nadando de noche con Darien

—No lo sé, por eso me preocupa, esta noche vomito sobre Alan, estaba furioso, pensé que la golpearía

— ¿Enserio? me gustaría haber visto eso... —sonrió al imaginar el suceso— aun me pregunto cómo fue que Darien se enamoró, me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo dijo

—A mi también me sorprendió, pero bueno después de todo Haru es una hermosa y valiente mujer, era de esperarse, Darien es diferente a todos los hombres quizá eso fue lo que la conquisto

—Sí y tu hermana muy distinta del tipo de mujeres a las que está acostumbrado, de hecho muy distinta a cualquier tipo... incluso muy distinta a ti

—Suspiró profundamente— Alan dice que somos muy similares pero yo creo que no, ni siquiera el rubio de nuestro cabello es igual

—Obviamente no son iguales, en lo absoluto, tienen similitudes porque son hermanas, pero tu mi amor, eres demasiado caprichosa e imprudente, tu hermana es demasiado responsable y hasta cierto punto prudente, ambas son voluntariosas y obstinadas, tu eres demasiado vanidosa y ni de chiste vestirías de hombre, y ella... pues no es tan vanidosa como tú, al menos Darien no se queja de eso

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y por qué te fijaste en mi si soy un dechado de virtudes?, puras cosas bonitas dijiste de mi...

—Precisamente, por ser tú siempre, porque tienes un corazón muy noble, una sonrisa que deslumbra y porque eres un remolino que arrasa con todo lo que ve a su paso

Sonrió volviendo a recargarse en su hombro— Dime Seiya... ¿qué hubieras hecho de haberme casado con Andrew?

—No lo sé, recuerda que yo también iba a casarme y que aún no aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero quizás habría irrumpido esa boda o te habría dejado ser feliz con él

—Yo pese a todo lo que piensen, de que soy egoísta y caprichosa, quizá hubiera ido a tu boda y te hubiera dejado ser feliz aunque eso rompiera mi corazón y tal vez hubiera dejado que me vieras por última vez...

—Mmm no lo creo, te marchaste antes de tiempo, sabes me alegra que Amy sea feliz quizás a mi lado no habría sido tan plena como lo es ahora

— ¿Que estará haciendo ahora Andrew?

—No lo sé, es un buen chico y sin duda te quería aunque al inicio solo buscaba la forma de meterte mano

—Eso no es verdad... —sonrió ligeramente.

—Claro que si ¿por qué crees que pude ver tus pechos?, porque él estaba ansioso por tocarte, ¿y la noche de año nuevo? venia acariciando tus piernas

— ¿Y podrías culparlo por querer tocarme?, tú también querías hacerlo

—No puedo culparlo, pero no te toque hasta esa noche

—Pero querías hacerlo... ¿o no?, dime que nunca deseaste hacerlo, más después de que me viste

—No lo voy a negar, después de ese día y con los besos que nos dábamos mi deseo fue creciendo aún más

—Mmm ¿sabes? —Murmuró sonrojada sin atreverse a verlo— un día lo pude sentir y yo también te deseaba y no sabía cómo calmar esas ansias por ti

— ¿Cómo? —apoyo su rostro sobre su cabeza— que sentiste dime

—Tontito... pude sentirte, por eso salí corriendo, creo que fue la primera o segunda vez que estuvimos aquí

Se sonrojó— Bueno que puedo decirte, eres una adición, mi amor cuando estemos libres te hare el amor como nunca lo has imaginado

— ¿Lo prometes? —Murmuró tratando de verlo— ¿que ahora si realmente haremos el amor?, no solo sexo y ya

—Haremos el amor es una promesa, no solo será sexo y la pasión que nos unió inicialmente

—Sera amor y pasión... —murmuró cerrando los ojos— te amo mi amor, no sé qué haría sin ti

—Te amo Serena y no volveré dejarte, no lo soportaría

Sonrió apenas, el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, el solo hecho de tener a Seiya junto a ella la hacía sentirse tranquila y feliz, escucharlo decir que la amaba era lo mejor que podía escuchar al dormir y quizá al despertar— Vivamos juntos... —murmuró entre sueños.

—Si mi amor, pero ¿qué va pasar con tu escuela?

Se encogió de hombros— Solo se... que quiero estar contigo siempre... —murmuró bostezando.

—Claro mi amor, pero quiero que también sigas cumpliendo tus sueños quizás ahora si puedas aplicar para la escuela de cocina

—Si mi amor... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— te amo... —suspiró dejándose vencer por el cansancio de ese día tan extremo en todos sentidos.

—Te amo —murmuró velando su sueño admirándola, como tanto le gustaba dulce y tierna, la amaba más que a su vida ya no tenía duda alguna.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues ahí la llevamos ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos sus comentarios, nuevamente comento la canción es de Reik y se llama "Creo en Ti" y a nuestro parecer no hay mejor canción para esta pareja y para todo lo que están pasando, pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben quejas o comentarios estamos a un review de distancia. Que tengan excelente inicio de semana. Saludos.


	27. Chapter 27

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 27

p.d. contiene lime

Capítulo 27

Pese a sus insistencias porque fuera Alan quien llegara a la torre todo fue inútil, él estaba demasiado molesto aun a su parecer, tras recibir los últimos consejos de parte de Seiya salió, busco con la mirada a su hermana pero no la vio, había caminado hacia la biblioteca pero uno de aquellos hombres que la custodiaban le indico que tendría que subir hasta su habitación, algo que definitivamente no le agradaba, pero por su hermana y su salud iría, al llegar toco a la puerta esperando que él la dejara pasar.

—Adelante —murmuró aun acostado sobre la cama semidesnudo, dejando de lado el periódico.

—Buenos días... —dijo sonriendo sutil, sintiéndose incomoda pero teniendo que ocultarlo— ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —Murmuró con molestia.

—Yo... quisiera llamar a un médico para que revisen a Haruka

Hizo una mueca— No llamaras a nadie...

—Pero... es necesario, no es normal que este así, por favor... —dijo dando un pequeño paso— no querrás que el día de la boda ande vomitando a medio mundo

—Qué asco —murmuró con molestia— no creí que con los años se hubiera hecho tan débil ya no es nada de lo que recordaba

—Ves por eso es necesario que un médico la revise... —dijo mirándolo— no es normal en ella

— ¿Entonces dime que es normal en ella?

—Mmm nunca enfermarse, por eso es necesario que la vea un médico, ¿no querrás que este enferma para la boda? —Le sonrió sutil— ¿si puedo llamarlo?

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella— Solo necesito que firme, no me importa si está o no enferma, después de todo voy a eliminarla cuando consiga lo que quiero de ella

—Pero... si está enferma entonces ni siquiera podrá firmar

—Claro que firmara, la obligare a hacerlo

—Alan, por favor... deja que llame al médico después de todo es mi hermana

—No pienso perder el tiempo llamando a un médico... —camino hacia la ventana— cuídala si quieres

—Alan... —camino detrás de él— por favor, concédeme esta pequeña petición, solo será un momento que el medico este aquí

Se giró hacia ella— ¿No crees que estas abusando demasiado?

— ¿Eso te parece? —preguntó temerosa de no poder conseguirlo.

—Sí, para ser una prisionera te estas tomando demasiadas atribuciones ¿no te parece? —Se acercó sujetando su rostro— aunque quizás pueda considerarlo

—Alan te lo pido por favor...

— ¿Tanto la quieres? —Acaricio su rostro— ¿y que estas dispuesta a darme a cambio de cumplirte ese caprichito?

—Yo... —respiró profundamente— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Sabes bien lo que quiero —la atrajo hacia el acercándose a su oído lamiéndolo.

— ¿Quieres eso ahora?

— ¿Y por qué no? —la sujeto con fuerza hacia el bajando los tirantes del vestido— después de todo... has venido a mi habitación

—Porque tú querías verme aquí... —dijo colocando las manos en sus hombros.

—Tu querías hablar conmigo... —dejo caer el vestido separándose un poco para observarla— sin duda eres exquisita...

Sintió temor en ese instante y una vergüenza de que la viera en tan solo ropa interior— ¿Te... parece?

Sonrió acercándose a ella rozando su brazo con el dorso de su mano— Me encantara hacerte mía y quizás hacerte un hijo, este imperio necesita un heredero ¿no crees?

Su cuerpo se erizo al contacto de su mano— ¿Un heredero?

—Sí, quizás uno tuyo y uno de tu hermana, eso las unirá aún más a mi... —detuvo sus caricias sobre su pecho.

—No, quiero ser solo yo... —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—No estás aquí para exigir, será lo que yo digo porque así lo quiero, a ti lo hare por placer y a tu hermana porque sé cuánto odia que la toque y más odiara cuando vuelva a tomarla entre mis brazos igual que hare contigo —acerco su boca hacia sus pecho comenzando a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Alan... —murmuró conteniendo las ganas de empujarlo— dejaras que venga el medico...

—Sí, acabo de reconsiderarlo, esperare a tomarla en nuestra noche de bodas después de todo que mujer recién casada se niega a estar con su marido —sonrió con malicia metiendo las manos dentro de su prenda interior apretando sus muslos hacia él, haciendo que por primera vez lo sintiera.

Oculto el rostro para que no viera su mueca de asco— ¿Y yo?, ¿que harás conmigo?

—No seas impaciente, ya te lo dije serás mi amante y estarás siempre a mi disposición —quito el sostén para acariciarla a plenitud empujándola hacia la cama cayendo sobre ella.

Respiró asustada, ¿ese iba a ser el momento que tanto temía?— Si, Alan, quiero ser tu amante, pero... déjame prepararme para ti, ¿sí?

—Estás perfecta —se acercó besando sus labios, presionándola más, aun cuando él tenía ropa interior inicio un juego con su intimidad.

Lo beso como hasta ese día lo había hecho, mezcla de odio, coraje y miedo— Alan... cariño...

—Shhh —sonrió entre sus labios— veras que te gustara —recorriendo su cuerpo con placer.

—Sí, me gusta... —murmuró conteniendo el miedo y las ganas de llorar— cariño... por favor...

—Señor Stevens... —se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y enseguida la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Qué? —Se separó enojado por haber sido interrumpido en ese momento.

—De la empresa, solicitan su presencia, algo se presentó

Se puso de pie— Está bien, enseguida voy, por cierto llama un médico para que venga a revisar Haruka, Serena se hará cargo... solo no puede salir de la casa ¿entendido? —entro a la ducha para alistarse.

Se quedó en la cama aun chocleada, no se atrevía a moverse, cuando escucho el agua, tomo la bata de él colocándosela haciéndose hacia un rincón de la habitación, debía asegurarse de que cumpliera y si acaso pedir algo más.

No tardo en salir ya listo, acercándose a ella sujetando su rostro— Más tarde terminaremos —beso sus labios para enseguida salir de la habitación.

—Alan... —salió detrás de él— ¿me puedo quedar con Haruka?

—De acuerdo... —sonrió ligeramente— hasta más tarde preciosa

Suspiró profundamente deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras, volvió a la habitación por su ropa para vestirse, aun sentía aquellas asquerosas manos sobre su cuerpo, pero al menos había valido la pena, y lo había dejado de mejor humor, tras tranquilizarse se dirigió a la habitación de Haruka, solo les hizo una seña a las personas que custodiaban para que la dejaran pasar— Haru...

Se incorporó al escuchar su voz— Serena...

Sonrió al verla, cerró la puerta y corrió a sus brazos— Vendrá un médico a verte

La abrazo con fuerza— Lo conseguiste, gracias Serena

—Si hermanita... —oculto su rostro— vendrá mas tarde y podre quedarme contigo

La abrazo temiendo el preguntar cómo lo había hecho por lo que solo la abrazo más hacia ella.

—Te quiero Haru... —murmuró abrazándola.

—Y yo a ti Serena te quiero mucho... —abrazándola aún más hacia ella.

—Prométeme que vas a estar bien...

—Lo estaré, me siento un poco mejor, el descanso me ayudo

—Qué bueno hermanita... iré a preparar un desayuno para ti, ¿sí? —se sentó en la cama sonriéndole.

— ¿Te dejaran hacerlo? —Suspiro— prisioneras en nuestra propia casa, no me agrada mucho pero tengo mucha hambre y la comida que esos hombres preparan es asquerosa

—Créeme hoy puedo hacer lo que quiera, obviamente sin escapar... —le sonrió— ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

—Hot cakes, eso quiero como los que sueles hacer mmm y si le pones mucho chocolate, y mango si con mango

— ¿Mango? —La miró desconcertada— ¿estés segura?

—Si con mucho mango, hace días que ansío comer uno

Se encogió de hombros— Esta bien, preparare los hot cakes y vendré a desayunar contigo

Sonrió aún más animada— Gracias Serena, te quiero

—Yo también te quiero, no tardo... —dijo poniéndose de pie para salir, de alguna forma debía dejar de pensar en ese desagradable momento con Alan.

Asintió al verla salir llevando la mano hacia su pecho— Serena... ¿qué abras tenido que hacer para conseguir todo esto? —murmuró para sí misma un tanto preocupada por su semblante, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama, hasta que volvió con el desayuno, el cual disfrutaron juntas, tratando de no pensar en ello. Sin duda ambas necesitaban tranquilizarse, por lo que platicaron de cualquier cosa menos de lo que les ocurría en esos instantes, hasta que uno de los hombres el cual reconoció hasta ese momento como el que había sido guardaespaldas de su hermana por todo ese año; abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un doctor— buenas tardes...

—Doctor, que bueno que llego... —Serena se puso de pie para recibirlo— podría por favor revisar a mi hermana, no se ha sentido bien y ayer vomito

—Por supuesto señorita —se acercó a ella para dar inicio con la revisión.

—Seguro estaré bien, debe ser una descompensación no he comido muy bien que digamos

—No importa, prefiero que el médico me lo diga... —dijo Serena observando a su hermana.

— ¿Podrían darme unos minutos a solas para la revisión por favor? —pidió el doctor mientras sacaba lo necesario.

Suspiro dejando que la revisara— Ya verás que estaré bien

—Mmm eso espero, esperare afuera, si necesita algo avíseme por favor

—Muchas gracias señorita —sonrió el doctor dando inicio con la revisión.

Esperó a estar a fuera, todos los hombres se encontraban fuera por instrucciones de él— Señorita...

Había tomado asiento en un pequeño sofá— Haruka confiaba en ti... nos traicionaste Richard

—Lo siento no tuve otra opción, yo no quise, si hay algo que pueda hacer lo hare

Subió la mirada esperanzada— Déjanos ir o al menos ayúdanos, Haruka y yo siempre te tratamos bien, al menos por eso

—No puedo dejarlas ir, pero si puedo hacer algo por ayudarlas le prometo que lo hare, por favor perdóname yo... —respiro profundamente— lo hago por mi familia

Bajo la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas— Entiendo... lo mismo que hago yo por mi familia

—Gracias señorita, espero algún día poder compensarla por todo esto

Sonrió con tristeza— No tienes por qué compensarme, después de todo tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto Richard, aunque debo decir que fuiste muy creíble al ser mi guardaespaldas, creo que tengo mala suerte para eso

— ¿Por qué lo dice señorita?

—Mis guardaespaldas no me soportaban así que renunciaban pronto, el que me soporto resulto no ser lo que decía, y tú me soportaste más que ninguno y tampoco fuiste lo que decías, así que... —se encogió de hombros— quizá debería dejar de tener guardaespaldas y aprender a cuidarme yo sola, quien sabe que me toque con el siguiente

—Yo en realidad si soy un guardaespaldas señorita y para mí fue un placer protegerla todo este tiempo y con gusto seguiría haciéndolo

—Muy amable de tu parte Richard, pero dudo que mi hermana o mi novio quieran que me sigas protegiendo

—Lo sé, no podría esperar nada después de lo que hice

—Sé que no eres malo Richard, quizá deberías escapar, no sé si puedo confiar en ti, no sé si cuando venga Alan le dirás todo esto, pero... escapare en la primera oportunidad que tenga y esto terminara

—Confié en mí, no le diré nada al señor Stevens

—Puede pasar señorita... —Dijo el médico desde la puerta dejándola abierta.

—Gracias Richard... —se acercó tan solo sonriéndole sutil para en seguida entrar a la habitación y acercarse a su hermana— ¿y cómo se encuentra mi hermanita?

—Tendrá que descansar mucho y no hacer corajes —guardo su equipo— tenga —se acercó dándole una tarjeta.

—Pero no es grave lo que tengo ¿verdad? —murmuró preocupada.

—Nada grave... lo normal en una mujer en su estado, le recomendare algunas vitaminas y mucho reposo

Abrió los ojos confundida— ¿En mi estado?, ¿de qué está hablando doctor?

—Tiene al menos cinco semanas de embarazo... —dijo mirándola con ternura— así que deberá tener mucho reposo y no hacer corajes

— ¿Em… embarazada? —Abrió sus ojos aún más sorprendida, llevando automáticamente las manos hacia su vientre.

Serena no podía salir de su asombro volteo a ver a su hermana sonriendo sutil— Gracias doctor, yo... —se acercó a él tomando sus manos— ¿podría pedirle un favor?

—Claro señorita lo usted desee...

—Podría, por favor no decirle nada de esto a nadie, si preguntan quizá decirles que solo es cansancio

—Mmm está bien señorita pero le recomiendo que la lleven a mi clínica en cuanto pueda para hacerle unos estudios más profundos, esta descompensada y al bebe le faltaran muchas vitaminas

—Claro doctor, lo haremos, muchas gracias por todo, cuidare de mi hermanita y de mi sobrinito... —sonrió sutil— Richard por favor acompaña al médico y enseguida vuelves por favor

—Claro, al llegar pregunte por la doctora Mizuno, ella le dará las vitaminas adecuadas para su embarazo —sonrió tomando su maletín para seguir su camino— con su permiso

—Pase... —murmuró desconcertada— ¿doctora Mizuno? —Sacudió la cabeza para volver con su hermana— Haru... estás embarazada, estas esperando un hijo de Darien

—Un bebe —murmuró con una gran sonrisa— de Darien —lágrimas de felicidad brotaban— un pequeño ser, pero él no está aquí

—Pero lo estará, Haruka... —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas— ahora más que nunca debemos escapar de aquí, tienes que apoyarme y estar tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, tienes razón esperare a que todo esto termine para decírselo y que me perdone por todo lo que dije, seré fuerte te lo aseguro, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes... —tomo sus manos con suavidad— Serena... seré mamá —abrazándola con fuerza.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Y yo seré tía, felicidades Haru, algo bueno dentro de lo malo, pero debemos guardar el secreto, no queremos que ese hombre hago algo contra ustedes

Asintió— Te lo prometo, no dejare que dañe a mi bebe

—No dejaremos que lo dañe... —sonrió besando su mejilla acariciando su vientre— hola bebe... felicidades Haru...

—Gracias hermanita, muchas gracias —se acurruco junto a ella, sin dejar de sonreír ante esa nueva luz en su vida— este bebe llegara a un mundo de amor

—Así será Haru... —la abrazo protegiéndola con sus brazos— ahora es mi turno hermanita, te protegeré lo prometo, saldremos de esto

Entro a la habitación observándolas— Señorita, el doctor se ha ido

—Gracias Richard... —dijo sin soltar a su hermana— creo después de lo que platicamos, y confió en que, guardaras el secreto

—Así lo hare, le diré al señor Alan que es una descompensación alimenticia

Sonrió asintiendo— Gracias... ¿sabes a qué hora llegara?

—Por la noche señorita, puede estar tranquila

—Gracias... —murmuró volviendo la mirada a su hermana— ¿crees que pueda prepararle algo de comer a Haru y a Seiya?

—Claro señorita puede hacerlo, ahora con mayor razón su hermana necesita alimentarse bien

—iré a prepararte algo de comer y en seguida vuelvo ¿sí? —Beso su frente sonriéndole.

—Está bien yo descansare —se recostó, acariciando su vientre sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, aun cuando estaban en una situación bastante difícil era una luz que no solo la iluminaba a ella sino también a su hermana.

Volvió a besar su frente antes de pararse para salir, al estar fuera de la habitación volteo a ver a Richard tomando sus manos— Necesito que seas tú quien cuida de mi hermana de ahora en adelante, sé que trataras de tener los cuidados necesarios, ¿puedo confiar en ti Richard?

—Si señorita, yo me encargare, buscare comida más apropiada para ella

—Gracias, ahora iré a preparar algo para ella y para Seiya, puedo llevársela ¿verdad?

—Sí, solo métalo en una bolsa para que pase desapercibido para los demás, sé que no ha comido en días debe estar muy débil

—Gracias Richard... —sonrió alejándose más tranquila de saber que alguien más podría cuidar de su hermana y aún más por aquella bella noticia con la cual su familia crecía más y más.

—No tiene nada que agradecer por el contrario es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hice

—Lo olvidare si nos ayudas con esto... —dijo ya un tanto más alejada, al menos sabía que no estaría sola, aunque no lo estaba pero ahora tenía un aliado y eso quizá facilitaría las cosas.

X-X

Había preparado algo delicioso y nutritivo para su hermana, ahora con la esperanza de un pequeño bebé sabía que lo necesitaría más que nunca, comió con ella tranquilas y pensando a futuro, algo que Haruka no se había permitido hacer en las últimas veces que había estado con ella, al terminar y pese a que Haruka no quería dejarla ir le dijo que era necesario, Seiya también debía comer pero sobre todo tenía que hablar con él y advertirle lo que posiblemente sucedería esa noche. Tal como le había dicho Richard guardo la comida en pequeñas bolsas y así volvió al almacén.

—Seiya... —dejo las bolsas en un escalón hincándose a su lado al verlo dormido— mi amor, te traje comida...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar su voz— Serena... —se sentía cada vez más débil aun cuando luchaba por mantenerse despierto, y firme— mi amor tardaste demasiado...

—Lo siento mi amor... —dijo sonriéndole sutil besando sus labios para en seguida sacar la comida— pase todo el día cuidando de Haru, el doctor vino a revisarla, y ¿sabes?, nos dio una excelente noticia, mi hermana está embarazada... —hablo tan rápido como pudo para evitar preguntas sacando un poco de aquella comida— esta tan feliz y yo también

—Es una gran noticia mi amor, ahora sabemos el por qué estaba enferma, necesitara muchos cuidados

—Si claro, eso hice, le prepare de desayunar y comer... —dijo mientras le daba de comer— por eso no pude volver antes, quise aprovechar todo el tiempo para estar con ella, esta tan feliz

—No te preocupes amor... —saboreando aquella comida— delicioso... ¿qué mas dijo el doctor?

—Que necesitara vitaminas y... Seiya... ¿cuál es el nombre completo de Amy?

—Mmm Amy Mizuno ¿por qué la pregunta?

—El doctor que vino se llama Taiki...

— ¿Enserio?, vaya coincidencia —se recargo hacia atrás sonriendo— él es su esposo

—Ah ya veo... es muy buen medico... —murmuró guardando el sobrante.

—De haber sabido pudimos haber pedido su ayuda para contactar a Darien

—Si lo pensé después de que se marchara... ¿quieres un poco más?

—Si por favor, está sumamente delicioso, quiero comer más hacia mucho que no comía algo tan exquisito como esto...

Tomo un trozo de pan con mantequilla dándoselo en la boca— Que bueno que te gusto

Mordió el pan disfrutando su sabor— Sabes me siento como un niño pequeño siendo alimentado de esta manera

Sonrió ligeramente tomando una servilleta limpiando sus labios— Te amo mi niño pequeño...

—Y yo a ti Serena te amo, ya me hacía falta comer, sentí que moriría de hambre

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto... —tomo la botella de agua para darle a beber.

—Con esto no tardare en reponer energías... dime ¿qué sucedió con ese hombre?

Tras darle de beber acaricio su mejilla— Me temo que esta noche vendrá Alan

— ¿Por qué? —mantuvo su mirada en ella sumamente preocupado.

—Me esperaba en su habitación, no quería que viniera un médico para revisar a Haruka, tuve que convencerlo... —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Entiendo... —sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba— ¿que fue lo que te hizo?

—Me... desnudo —sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar— estuvo a punto de... tomarme

— ¿Que lo detuvo? —su voz sonaba seria, conteniendo la furia que sentía hacia ese hombre al pensar en lo que le había hecho a la mujer que el tanto amaba.

—Un inconveniente en la empresa... —dijo con pena— tuvo que marcharse rápido, pero... por todo eso que paso me permitió quedarme con Haruka, y mando traer el médico, pero, estoy segura que esta noche vendrá

—No se lo permitiremos, tienes que escapar ahora mismo Serena por favor

— ¿Y cómo quieres que escape?, Richard era quien vigilaba el almacén, pero ahora le pedí que cuidara de Haru...

— ¿Quién es Richard?

—Era mi guardaespaldas... sé que no debía confiar en él, pero sé que no es una mala persona

Se quedó pensativo observándola— ¿Dices que es quien vigilaba el almacén?

—Si... pero ahora cuidara de Haru, no puedo confiar en nadie más para que ella este bien

—Está bien... —suspiro— pero debemos hacer algo para que huyas

—Ahora menos puedo con Haruka así

—Si tanto confías en ese hombre y en mi tienes que hacerlo, Haruka no va dejarse vencer ahora que sabe que va ser mamá

—Pero y si Alan le hace algo, no puedo imaginarme lo que llegaría a hacerle

—Tienes que hacerlo Serena peor será si te quedas, entiende que no quiero que te haga más daño

— ¿Y tú crees que yo quiero que me toque?, me da asco, quería llorar mientras él... —se cubrió el rostro lloroso— no soporto su tacto

—Obviamente no, por eso quiero que escapes

—Perdóname Seiya... —dijo abrazándolo— perdóname

—Mi amor, ya te dije que no es tu culpa, por favor escapa —cerro sus ojos apoyando so rostro sobre su hombro— no quiero que te haga más daño... por favor...

—Lo hare... —murmuró besando su mejilla.

Sonrió buscando el sabor de sus labios— Te amo, recuerdas como llegar a mi casa ¿verdad?

—Si... —murmuró acariciando sus labios con los suyos, dándole pequeños besos— te amo mi amor, te rescataremos lo prometo

Recorrió su rostro con la nariz— Ya verás que todo estará bien mi princesa, te amo...

La puerta se abrió improvisadamente— Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí —frunció el ceño acercándose a la pareja.

—Alan... —respiró asustada— cariño

La tomo del brazo haciéndola levantar— ¿Crees que soy tu burla niñita?

—Sueltala —grito asustado por lo que pudiera hacerle.

—No... Alan, no es lo que piensas... yo... solo quería búrlame de Seiya... cariño me lastimas

—Si claro —la apretó más alejándola de Seiya no sin antes patearlo, para subir las escaleras— es hora de terminar lo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana

—Cariño, Alan me estas lastimando... —dijo asustada tratando de soltarse.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba la arrojo sobre la cama— Cariño... esto te va gustar ya lo veras —se acercó besándola de improviso.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aquel beso era demasiado forzado y pudo sentir su molestia en él, trato de corresponderlo lo más que podía sujetándolo de los hombros.

Sonrió separándose un poco de ella— Ahora si serás mía —jalo la tela del vestido desgarrándola comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Alan... no por favor... —dijo tratando de detenerlo.

—Maldición Serena…—se sentía desesperado al no poderse liberar, jalando con fuerza sus brazos hasta romper esa cuerda, quitándose la de los pies, para subir corriendo las escaleras— déjala, mal nacido no la toques —con toda la fuerza que tenía lo tomo del brazo separándolo de ella— vete Serena

—Ella no se ira a ningún lado... —se puso de pie corriendo hacia Seiya para golpearlo.

—Seiya... —murmuró asustada.

—Vete ¿qué esperas? —al recibir el golpe no dudo en hacer lo mismo— jamás volverás a tocarla... —lanzándolo otro fuerte puñetazo sobre el rostro.

Serena tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, apenas si sujeto su vestido rojo bajo corriendo las escaleras, el único modo de salir de ahí seria por la barda.

Le propino una fuerte patada sobre sus partes nobles dejándolo doblarse de dolor, para ir detrás de ella y ayudarla con los hombres que amenazaban en atacarla— Corre Serena... yo me encargare de todo

Tan solo asintió corriendo detrás de la casa para poder subir al árbol lo más rápido que podía, solo esperaba que Seiya estuviera bien y pudiera alcanzarla.

Fue rodeado por varios hombres por lo que se colocó a la defensiva, esperando que ella lograra escapar sin mayor complicación.

—Deténganlos... —grito Alan desde la puerta del almacén.

—No la atraparan —golpeando algunos hombres que buscaban alejarse para ir tras ella.

Serena subió tan rápido como pudo, espero algunos segundos por si Seiya llegaba pero al no verlo salto hacia la barda llevándose algunos raspones, busco la mejor manera de caer pero al hacerlo se golpeó la mano, no podía esperarse más así que corrió internándose en algunas calles hasta que encontró un taxi al cual subió inmediatamente.

Varios hombre salieron de la casa para buscarla entre ellos iba Richard el cual la vio correr lejos de la casa sonriendo ligeramente— Vamos se fue por allá —señalando el lado contrario por donde ella había escapado.

—Déjenlo... —se acercó lentamente hasta donde sus hombres habían sometido a Seiya, sonrió al verlo— haciéndote el héroe ¿verdad?

Sonrió al verlo frente a él— Y tú haciéndote el importante

No dudo en golpearlo en el estómago— ¿Desde cuándo se están burlando de mí?

— ¿Burlando?, nadie se burla, solo es lo que es amo a esa niña y ella me ama

—Todo fue un maldito juego de ambos... —dijo volviendo a golpearlo.

—Un juego que tu iniciaste... dime ¿qué ganas con someter a su hermana amenazándola? —sentía su rostro sangrar pero no le daría el gusto de dejarse vencer sin importar cuanto pudiera golpearlo él no moriría en ese lugar sucediera lo que sucediera.

—Eres un pobre diablo que no sabe nada... dentro de poco seré dueño de todo... incluso de ellas dos... —dijo volviendo a golpearlo.

—No te lo voy a permitir, no volverás a tocarlas de mi cuenta corre, puedes golpearme lo que quieras pero no les harás daño —comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de aquellos hombres que lo sostenían.

Rio con fingida diversión— ¿Que no te lo dijo tu noviecita?

Mantuvo la mirada desafiante en él— ¿Que tenía que decirme además de que eres un ser asqueroso y repugnante?

—Eso no parecía esta mañana... —dijo mirándolo con firmeza— esta mañana fue mía y no precisamente a la fuerza

—Mientes, ella no fue tuya y no lo será de lo contrario no la habrías tomado de la forma en que lo hiciste... una niñita fue capaz de engañarte y hacer que cumplieras sus deseos

— ¿Crees que no? —Dijo con burla— eso es lo que ella te hizo creer —Se acercó lo suficiente para murmurar a su oído— decía mi nombre y lo bien que la estaba pasando

—No lo creo, estoy cien por ciento seguro jamás sabrás lo que es su pasión, porque la conozco, porque conmigo fue su primera vez... —sonrió con burla— así que no intentes engañarte... ella no fue ni será tuya

No resistió volviendo a golpearlo con fuerza— Borraras esa maldita sonrisa, la tomare a la fuerza delante tuyo, en cuanto logre atraparla pagara muy caro su burla

—No podrás atraparla, tu fin llegara pronto dime ¿qué se siente haber sido burlado por una chiquilla?

—Esa maldita, la pude haber tratado como una reina y prefirió un maldito guardaespaldas... —para saciar su coraje comenzó a golpearlo cada vez más fuerte.

—Para tu información nunca fui un guardaespaldas... soy un cantante compositor y fui agente de la CIA

—Amárrenlo y llévenlo al almacén, y ya saben lo que deben hacer... —dijo dándose la vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

No dejo de sonreír mientras lo sometían una vez más, al menos tenía la seguridad que Serena había logrado escapar, y que seguramente estaría camino hacia su casa— Espero que estés bien —subió su mirada al cielo rogando porque así fuera.

X-X

Durante el camino no había podido dejar de llorar, el chofer del taxi se había condolido de ella y le había dado una chaqueta para que se cubriera, al llegar a la casa ya era algo tarde, toco volteando hacia todas partes por si alguien la seguía.

Aún estaba despierta esperando a que su sobrino volviera a casa esperando que tuviera mejores noticias sobre su hijo, ya había acostado a la niña, por lo que ahora estaba sentada en la sala, al escuchar la puerta extrañada de acerco a abrir sorprendiéndose al ver a Serena— Señorita Serena pero que le ocurrió ¿se encuentra bien? —la ayudo a entrar de inmediato a la casa.

—Yo... —murmuró abrazándose a ella con fuerza— lo siento, por favor... tengo que pagar el taxi...

—Tranquila yo lo pago —sonrió al hacer que se sentara sobre el sillón.

—Ah y esto por favor... —murmuró entregándole la chaqueta.

Tomo la chaqueta abriendo los ojos asustada al verla con sus ropas desgarradas— ¿Que te sucedió hija?

Bajo la mirada apenada tratando de cubrirse— Ya le explicare...

—Está bien hija espera aquí no tardo —salió de la casa para pagar el taxi y despedirlo y volver enseguida con ella— ¿que sucedió hija estas bien?

—El socio, el señor Stevens, nos secuestró... tiene a mi hermana y a Seiya y yo... logre escapar antes de que... —no pudo terminar de decir cuando las lágrimas aparecieron.

La abrazo con fuerza— Seiya —murmuró preocupada por él.

—Él me ayudo a escapar... —murmuró entre el llanto— Darien, ¿dónde está Darien?

—Lo llamare, está detrás de una pista, lo llamare para que venga, debes tranquilizarte si, seguro no tardará en llegar, preparare un té

—Si... gracias yo... ¿cree que podría entrar al baño?

—Claro hija sube, buscare ropa limpia para ti

—Gracias... —trato de sonreírle pero no se sentía con nada de ánimos.

—Ya estas a salvo hija, anda ve —se acercó al teléfono para llamar a su sobrino.

—Sí, gracias... —subió lentamente procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la pequeña.

Asintió preocupada esperando a que Darien contestara el teléfono.

—Diga... —murmuró al otro lado de la línea sin despegar la mirada de la casa, algo había pasado ya que se veía demasiado movimiento.

—Darien hijo tienes que venir cuanto antes a la casa

— ¿Que ocurre tía? —Preguntó atento a la voz.

—Serena esta aquí... acaba de llegar con la ropa desgarrada no está muy bien apresúrate

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró confundido— ahora entiendo... voy para allá tía...

—No tardes... —suspiro colgando para enseguida poner el agua para té y subir a buscar la ropa que con anterioridad le había comprado para ella.

Se había dado un rápido baño ya que nuevamente llegaba a esa casa con raspones y en un estado terrible, mientras se bañaba aun sentía las manos de Alan, sus besos y sus palabras, había llorado no podía evitarlo, al salir del baño se topó con Neherenia que iba entrando a la habitación— Espero que no le moleste, pero... tuve que darme un baño

—Para nada hija, esta es tu casa —sonrió abrazándola— deje ropa en la recamara de Seiya, para que te pongas cómoda, Darien ya viene en camino

—Sí, gracias... señora yo... lamento todo esto, sé que es mi culpa lo siento de verdad

Negó acariciando su mejilla— Solo te disculpare si haces feliz a mi hijo... dime ¿como esta?

—En este momento no lo sé, pero me ayudo a escapar... por eso me urge hablar con Darien, tenemos que ir a rescatarlos pronto

—Está bien esperemos a que llegue Darien y nos dirás que está pasando ¿si?, ahora descansa deje un té para que te relajes... necesitas tranquilizarte

—Gracias, pero... podría quedarse conmigo

—Claro hija ven vamos —la condujo hacia la habitación de Seiya, para que se relajara— Hotaru está dormida

— ¿Como esta? —Preguntó dejándose abrazar— Seiya está preocupado por ella

—Está bien, le dije que Seiya había ido a buscarte y que volvería pronto... está ansiosa por verte te extrañó tanto, siento mucho no haber visto lo que en verdad había en sus miradas hija, perdóname

Negó con tristeza— Comprendo por qué lo hacía... me lo dijo y yo no supe verlo, somos muy diferentes, pero lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma al igual que a Hotaru

—Y yo debí decirte que no importa que tan diferentes sean mientras se amen y superen juntos las adversidades... pero temí por mi hijo no quería que volviera a sufrir

—La verdad es que creo que ambos fuimos muy cobardes... —dijo sentándose en la cama— él no quería sufrir y yo... me enfrentaba a mi verdadero amor y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Acaricio su mejilla— A partir de ahora estarán juntos ¿verdad?

Asintió— Nada me gustaría más que formar parte de esta familia y claro, que tanto usted como Hotaru me acepten

—Hotaru estará mas que encantada y yo también hija —sonrió ampliamente— todo lo que haga feliz a mi bebe me hace feliz a mí también

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Su bebé?

—Claro es mi pequeñito ¿quieres ver fotos de Seiya de bebe?

—Sí, claro me gustaría... —dijo pensando que hubiera sido mejor verlo entrar por la puerta, pero debía ser positiva y pensar que él estaba bien.

—Mi hijo es un hombre fuerte, no se dejara vencer —tomando sus manos entre las suyas— confía en él...

—Lo sé... —sonrió sutil— estoy segura que estará bien, ahora menos que nunca le puede pasar algo, tenemos muchas cosas por vivir

—Así se habla, anda tomate el té —se acercó al closet de su hijo sacando un álbum de fotos para que los viera, cuando escucho la voz de Darien llamando en la sala— estamos en la recamara hijo...

Se cubrió mas con la bata de baño poniéndose de pie— Darien...

—Metete entre las cobijas hija... ¿o espero a que te cambies?

—Me cambiare, no tardo

—Está bien te esperamos en la sala —se acercó besando su frente.

—No tardare... —dijo sonriendo sutil esperando a que saliera, se cambiaría lo mas rápido posible, quizá en ese mismo momento pudieran ir a rescatar a su hermana y a Seiya, la duda de no saber cómo estaban comenzaba a atormentarla.

Neherenia bajo las escaleras al ver a su sobrino— Que bueno que llegas hijo

— ¿Donde esta Serena?

—Se está cambiando en la recamara de Seiya enseguida bajara

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Aun no estoy segura, solo me dijo que Seiya la ayudo a escapar... —llevando la mano hacia su pecho— estaba muy alterada, al parecer un tal señor Stevens los mando a secuestrar

—Maldito... ¿y Haruka?

—Esperemos que baje para que nos diga que está pasando

—Darien... —al bajar le sonrió sutil— tenemos que ir a rescatar a Haruka y a Seiya...

— ¿Que está pasando dime como esta Haruka? —Se acercó sujetándola de los hombros.

—Ella... está bien, pero Alan quiere casarse con ella solo para poder arrebatarle las empresas, a mí me quería de su amante

—Maldita sea, ¿sabes cuándo planea hacerlo?

—No, no me dijo, solo que sería pronto, pude escapar porque... —bajo la mirada avergonzada— quiso propasarse conmigo y Seiya logro soltarse, lo golpeo y aproveche para escapar con su ayuda

— ¿No te hizo nada? —fijo la mirada en ella aún más preocupado temiendo por la seguridad de su primo y de la mujer que amaba.

—No, solo... desgarro mi ropa, Seiya llego justo a tiempo, Haruka no debe saber nada, no creo que Alan le convenga decirle que ya no me tiene secuestrada

— ¿Sabes que planea hacer con ella después de eso?, dime ¿le hizo algo, está bien?

—Ella está bien, últimamente había estado un poco mal de salud quizá eso evito que él intentara algo con ella, todo este tiempo yo trate de protegerla, pero ya no lo soportaba, lo siento Darien, no pude hacer más por ella

—Tranquila, lo importante es que estas bien, mañana mismo voy a infiltrarme y a terminar con sus crímenes... esta vez no podrá escapar

—Darien... Haruka te ama, lamenta todo lo que te dijo, pero fue porque ya me tenía secuestrada, me uso para chantajear a mi hermana... lo siento

—Debí haberlo sospechado... —presiono sus puños, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido tanto tiempo— pero es raro que enferme... ¿qué le sucedió?

—Está un poco de defensas, sin mencionar la presión que ha tenido en los últimos días, Darien tenemos que ir a rescatarlos, seguramente Seiya también está mal, esos tipos son unos salvajes...

—Serán unos salvajes pero mi primo es un cara dura, tranquila mañana mismo vamos a entrar a esa casa, deja que organice a mis hombres Alan Stevens por fin va responder ante la justicia de eso me encargo yo, nadie daña a mi familia y se queda tan tranquilo

— ¿No podemos ir ahora mismo?, tengo miedo por ambos

—Sería imprudente, tengo hombres vigilando la casa incluso yo mismo estaba ahí, cualquier error podría ser fatal es un hombre muy peligroso que no podemos tomar a la ligera, hicimos un cateo en su casa hace unos días, es bastante cauteloso pero esta vez no se burlara de nosotros

—Eso espero... —dijo con tristeza— no quiero que nada malo les pase

—Tranquila deja que me encargue de todo, mañana sea como sea entraremos y los rescataremos

—Quiero ir contigo... —se acercó a él mirándolo suplicante.

—De ninguna manera, será peligroso

—Darien, déjame ir contigo, tengo que ver a mi hermana y ver a Seiya que ambos están bien... por favor

—Los veras, pero no quiero que te arriesgues por favor confía en mi por favor

Hizo una mueca al sentirse tan desesperada— Sabes que soy capaz de volverme a escapar con tal de llegar a la casa

Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?, tú y Haruka son iguales, dejare que me acompañes siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió no dudando en abrazarlo— Si, lo hare, gracias

—Ahora descansa, daré las instrucciones precisas para mañana

—Sí, y no se te ocurra dejarme aquí ¿eh?

—No lo hare, no pienso arriesgarte más de lo que ya te has arriesgado, por cierto necesitas que curen esas heridas

—Estoy bien, no es nada, señora, ¿podría ver a Hotaru?, ya me siento un poco mejor y verla me hará bien, claro si no le molesta

—Claro que si hija puedes verla, ¿segura que estas bien?

Asintió— No moriré por esto, así que estoy bien, gracias... iré a ver a Hotaru

—Adelante, descansa querida, necesitas reponer fuerzas

—Sí, lo hare gracias, permiso... —subió la escaleras hacia la habitación de la pequeña, al llegar a la puerta de la pequeña princesa respiró profundamente tratando de alejar todos aquellos malos momentos para que la niña no sintiera nada de aquellas malas sensaciones, al entrar la habitación estaba a oscuras solo una pequeña lámpara con dibujitos iluminaba un extremo del lugar, se acercó con cuidado observando a la niña, se sentó despacio en la cama acariciando suavemente el cabello de la que pronto seria su hija, aquel solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír y sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar de felicidad y a la vez de temor.

Se movió al sentir que alguien estaba con ella— ¿Abuelita —murmuró soñolienta— ya llego papi?

—Tranquila princesa duerme —murmuró acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Serena? —Abrió los ojos al reconocer su voz— ¿eres tú?

—Si princesa soy yo... —murmuró sonriéndole.

—Serena —la abrazo con fuerza— estas aquí que feliz me siento

—Si mi princesa... —la abrazo hacia ella con fuerza y con aquel sentido de protección que siempre había tenido para ella— te extrañe mucho mi vida

—Y yo a ti, papi también te extraño mucho, estaba muy triste por que estabas lejos, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Tenía que irme a estudiar princesa... —acaricio su cabello con suavidad— pero ahora he vuelto y podré estudiar aquí, no pienso volver a alejarme de ustedes

— ¿En verdad? —Hizo un puchero observándola— ¿no vas a volver a irte?, porque yo no quiero que te vayas

Negó sonriéndole acariciando sus mejillas— No princesa ya no me iré, encontré mi hogar por fin

— ¿Entonces puedo llamarte mamá?, porque vas a ser mi mamá ¿verdad?

Sonrió con lágrimas volviendo a abrazarla— Si mi amor, lo seré... te amo princesa, perdóname por haberte dejado

La abrazo con fuerza— Te quiero mucho Serena —se acurruco junto a ella— y papi donde esta lo extraño mucho

—Tu papi tuvo que quedarse en... mi casa, pero pronto vendrá porque nos ama a las dos —la abrazo con cuidado— te prometo princesa que los tres seremos muy feliz

Sonrió más tranquila— Lo extrañe mucho, pero estoy feliz porque estás conmigo, ¿dormirás conmigo esta noche mami?, te hice un regalo ¿quieres verlo?

—Si princesa, me quedare contigo... —beso su frente sonriéndole— es verdad, tu papi me dijo que tenías un regalo para mí, ¿me lo quieres dar?

Asintió levantándose de la cama para ir a su closet a buscar una caja con el regalo que había hecho— Espero que te guste mami

—Claro que me gustara... —La contemplo fijamente, entre ellas había nacido un lazo invisible desde la primera vez que se vieron, y eso mismo había sucedido con Seiya, quizá era destino o simplemente suerte que por fin tuviera algo que ahora le pertenecía— hija, mi princesa

Se subió a la cama dándole la cajita— Mami... —te quiero mucho —beso su mejilla— vas a vivir con nosotros ¿verdad?

—Claro que si princesa, pero primero tengo que casarme con tu papi... ¿y qué es lo que me hiciste mi pequeña?

— ¿Y cuándo te vas a casar con papi?, ¿no puedes vivir desde ya con nosotros?

Sonrió al ver la ansiedad de la pequeña— ¿Tú quieres que ya vivamos juntos?

—Siiiii —dio un brinco en la cama.

Sonrió feliz al ser aceptada de esa forma por la pequeña— Entonces creo que ambas debemos convencer a tu papi y a tu abuelita...

—Siiii seguro que aceptaran, pero mira te hice una bolsa... mi abuelita me ayudo a tejerla y además hice un dibujo

— ¿De verdad princesa? —Sonrió sacando aquel hermoso objeto— esta preciosa, gracias mi amor, ¿a ver tu dibujo?

—Está aquí —lo desdoblo mostrándoselo, en el estaban ella y su papá, juntos.

—Es hermoso mi amor... —sonrió admirando aquel dibujo— eres muy talentosa princesa, gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener

—Feliz cumpleaños mami —la abrazo sintiéndose muy feliz.

—Creo que tú eres mi mejor regalo... —la abrazo con fuerza besando su cabello— mi hija, mía y te protegeré mi amor, te lo prometo, serás mi princesa...

La abrazo acurrucándose junto a ella— Te voy a querer siempre Serena te quiero mucho… —bostezo cerrando sus ojos— me siento feliz mami, te quiero

La recostó en la cama arropándola recostándose junto a ella para abrazarla— Descansa mi princesa... te amo Hotaru, te amo... —beso su cabello acurrucándola hacia ella, quizá no era de su propia sangre, pero sin duda sentía que pertenecía a ella, a sus brazos y a su corazón.

X-X

Se sentía adolorido, se quejó intentando moverse siendo imposible por las cuerdas que volvían a atarlo— Maldición —murmuró para mismo abriendo los ojos.

Abrió la puerta asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrada al entrar, se acerco a él comenzando a desatar la soga de sus pies.

Miro sorprendido al chico— ¿Qué haces? —sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y no sabía cómo tomar ese acto de aquel chico.

—Ayudarte... —dijo terminando de soltar la soga de sus pies para luego seguir con la de las manos— les diste buena pelea

—No fue suficiente, ese maldito... —presiono sus puños— tú eres Richard ¿no es así?

—Si... —dijo soltándolo— le dije a la señorita Serena que los ayudaría en lo que pudiera... ¿puedes caminar?

—Creo que sí... —intento ponerse de pie, un tanto tambaleante— no me daré por vencido, ¿sabes si logro escapar?

—Sí, escapo... —Lo ayudo para llevarlo hacia arriba— necesitas descansar, me pareció que por aquí había algo con que poder curarte...

Observo la cama dejándose caer— Menos mal, seguro ya debe estar a salvo...

—La vi subir a un taxi... —dijo buscando entre las cajas— espero que se haya ido muy lejos

Cerro sus ojos sintiéndose más tranquilo— A donde fue no podrá encontrarla

—Eso espero... —murmuró encontrando una botella de alcohol casi vacía— no creo que sirva de mucho pero al menos te servirá

—Descuida, estaré bien, ¿la amas no es así? —Llevo su mano hacia su costado.

Se quedó quieto admirando una de las tantas muñecas que ya había visto— No sé de qué hablas

—No soy tonto, he visto la forma en que la miras, además sé que sabes lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros en este lugar, has sido tu quien vigilaba el almacén

—No creo que seas tonto, solo que no sé de qué estás hablando, la señorita es muy amable conmigo y yo estoy tratando de resarcir el daño que cause

Sonrió ligeramente— Has pasado todo un año a su lado y me dirás que no te enamoraste de ella

Dejo la botella de alcohol sobre una pequeña cómoda al igual que unos paños que encontró— Ella es todo lo contrario a lo que me dijeron que sería... —murmuró pensativo— cuando la vi por primera vez fue aquí, vine por ella porque no quería marcharse, lloraba y... fue como... una extraña visión, vulnerable y frágil pero aun así ordenándome que la dejara sola... fue diferente a lo que pensé que seria

—No conociste su faceta caprichosa y voluble, es voluntariosa y cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo, pero del mismo modo es tierna, y amorosa, y cuando de su hermana se trata no hay quien la detenga, puede parecer muy débil pero en realidad es una mujer muy fuerte

Sonrió sutil— Si, lo sé, durante este año la vi siendo una mujer fuerte, pero siempre tratando de evadir esa tristeza que ensombrecía su sonrisa... si, tienes razón, me enamore de ella, pero, sé que ella jamás hubiera correspondido a mis sentimientos y ahora veo el motivo... —volvió la mirada hacia él.

Se sentó observándolo— Lo sé, fue un año muy difícil y me costó aceptar el amor que sentía por ella, yo... me negaba a aceptarlo

Sonrió con cierta ironía— Quizá si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas, tu negando el amor que sentías por ella y yo ocultándolo para que no sintiera lastima por mi

—Si se hubiera dado cuenta quizás se habría sentido mal y habría sufrido por que ella tiene un gran corazón

—Me enamore lentamente de ella, sentía celos cuando estaba con su novio y no podía hacer más que observar y comerme todo eso que sentía, además me negaba aceptarlo porque tengo una responsabilidad muy grande como padre y temí no ser digno de ella o poder darle todo aquello a lo que está acostumbrada, sé que Andrew también la amaba y sin duda él habría dado todo por hacerla feliz...

Se alejó hacia la ventana, el jardín estaba completamente iluminado, Alan no permitiría un error más, por eso lo había enviado a vigilar a Seiya— Por lo que veo la señorita Serena sabe cómo ganarse el corazón de los hombres y no se da cuenta

—Es muy despistada —se recostó sonriendo aún más— es parte de su encanto y la amo, no pienso volver a dejarla ir de mi lado

—Lamento haber escuchado parte de su intimidad... —murmuró sin dejar de mirar por la ventana— pero no podía permitir que alguien los descubriera

—Debo agradecerte, debió ser incómodo para ti

Se encogió de hombros— Creo que es lo más cerca que pude estar de la mujer de la que me enamore

—Te prometo hacerla feliz y no volver a hacerla llorar

—A mí no tienes por qué prometerme nada... —volteo a verlo mirándolo con cierta firmeza— ella te ama, está claro que jamás hubiera llegado a sentir algo así por mi

—Lo sé, se enamoró de mi mucho antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y me enamore de ella, la amo con toda mi alma y hare lo que sea por ese amor, gracias Richard, descansare un poco, mañana pienso salvar a su hermana

—Traje algunos analgésicos, el señor Stevens no vendrá al menos no mañana, la fuga de la señorita Serena adelanto los planes del señor, descansa ahora que puedes

Asintió cerrando sus ojos— Espero me ayudes con esta misión suicida

—Hare todo lo que este en mis manos... —dejo un pequeño frasco con el medicamento sobre la cómoda— y Seiya... un favor...

— ¿Cuál?

—Que la señorita Serena no sepa lo que siento por ella, no soportaría ver en su mirada lastima por mí, bueno si es que llego a verla de nuevo

—Volverás a verla y descuida no se lo diré, por cierto... ¿no te gustaría trabajar en la CIA?

— ¿Después de colaborar con un estafador y secuestrador? —Sonrió ligeramente— me metí en problemas por mi familia, y pagare las consecuencias de mis actos

—Eres inocente y la justicia no castiga a los inocentes, así que piénsalo bien, podrías ser un buen compañero para mi primo

Sonrió sutil— Si, tal vez lo piense y quizá pueda intentar conquistar a la señorita Serena

—Eso ni pensarlo... —hizo una mueca.

Sonrió sutil— Uno nunca sabe, se enamoró de su guardaespaldas una vez, quizá lo pueda hacer de nuevo

—Debo decirte que cuando se fijó en mi yo no era su guardaespaldas, además voy a casarme con cuanto antes

—Lo sé, los escuche haciendo planes de su vida juntos... —suspiró profundamente— ahora descansa, mañana puede que sea un día difícil

—Gracias... —suspiro acomodándose en la cama— tú también deberías hacer lo mismo...

—Lo intentare, hasta luego Seiya y felicidades

—Te agradezco el haberla ayudado, porque sé que la has ayudado muchas veces

—Solo hice lo que un hombre en mi situación hubiera hecho... —se encogió de hombros— a veces se gana a veces se pierde y me da gusto saber que al menos perdí contra el mejor

Ya no dijo nada, era un digno rival sin duda alguna pudo haberle dado mucho más batalla que el mismo Andrew, pero sabía que el amor que sentía por ella era igual de poderoso que el suyo— Mi Serena, tienes muchos pretendientes y entre tantos me escogiste a mí, te amo, volver a ti te lo prometo...

X-X

Sintió un sutil y ligero cosquilleo en el pecho, era Seiya, era esa sensación que tenía cuando se trataba de él— Mi amor, sé que estas bien... —abrazo más a la pequeña— estoy con nuestra hija y ambas te amamos... —Cerró los ojos dejando que aquella sensación cálida la llenara por completo— te amo mi Seiya, te amo...

X-X

A su parecer no faltaba nada, tomo aquella caja que tenía sobre la cama, salió de la habitación y camino hacia la de la que sería su esposa dentro de unas horas, abrió de improviso la cama viendo a Haruka Tsukino Tenoh profundamente dormida.

—Despierta... —arrojo la caja sobre la cama— hoy es el día de nuestra boda, querida... —dijo en tono despectivo.

Se movió en la cama— ¿Cual boda? —aun adormilada, ya que no había descansado en días como esa noche en que por alguna extraña razón se sentía más tranquila y feliz por la noticia que había recibido el día anterior.

—La nuestra mi amor... —se acercó mirándola fijamente.

Sonrió cubriéndose aún más con las cobijas, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos— Yo no deseo casarme, eso no es para mí

Aquello le dio aún más coraje, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior— Bien, entonces creo que hice bien en ordenar que se llevaran a Serena a otro lugar, lo pensé mejor y no es conveniente tener a mi esposa y a mi amante en el mismo lugar

Abrió los ojos sentándose de improviso al percatarse que no era un sueño— ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde la llevaste?

La envié a un hermoso y paradisiaco lugar, tendré mi viaje de bodas con ella... ¿no pensabas que te iba a llevar a ti verdad? —Al ver la reacción positiva a sus palabras camino tranquilamente por la habitación— ¿sabes? —se tomó el tiempo para hacer más dramáticas sus palabras— tu hermana te supero...

Se puso de pie— ¿Que le hiciste?, ¿qué hiciste con ella? —se sentía asustada, escuchando sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres de verdad que te diga lo que hice con ella? —sonrió complacido.

Se acercó golpeándolo— Eres un maldito cerdo asqueroso, jamás voy a perdonarte lo que estás haciendo

La sujeto de las muñecas con fuerza— Pero ella sí, no sabes cómo lo disfruto, debiste suponerlo, con todo lo que hicimos lo menos que podía hacer era complacerla en su pequeño capricho de que te revisara un médico, te supero Haruka... ella si sabe para qué quiere cada parte de su cuerpo...

Mantuvo la mirada en el desafiante— Lo hizo por algo que tu jamás vas a entender, por algo llamado amor, no por que en verdad deseara tus asquerosas caricias

La empujo hacia la cama— Por lo que sea que lo haya hecho ya fue mía y así seguirá siendo hasta que me canse de ella o hasta que tú me canses, ya lo sabes, podrá ser toda una mujer en la cama, pero si tu... —Se acercó a ella de forma amenazante— no haces lo que te ordeno no tendré piedad con ella y en cuanto la vea me desharé de tu hermanita

Mantuvo su mirada en el retadora y desafiante— Maldita la hora en la que me enamore de ti, no sabes cómo te desprecio, eres poco hombre tienes que valerte de amenazas para tener una mujer en tu cama, jamás sabrás lo que es el verdadero amor

La miró con coraje sonriéndole con ironía— Ponte lo que está en esa caja y te quiero lista en media hora

— ¿Te duele que te lo diga no es así? —se puso de pie acercándose— que no eres nada, que no le llegas ni a los talones a Darien, porque él sí sabe amarme y supo hacerme mujer, algo que tu no lograste, ahora vete de mí habitación, estaré lista en media hora

Subió la mano dispuesto a golpearla— Pronto me desharé de ti

—Ándale pégame si eso te hace sentir más hombre y una vez casados no podrás deshacerte de mí, te hare la vida imposible y lamentaras haberme forzado, pude haber sido tu esposa sin que hicieras todo esto hace diez años, pudiste haberlo tenido todo de mí en bandeja de oro pero me viste como poca cosa para ti

—Cállate, ahora alístate, después de la boda nos marcharemos cuanto antes

Se acercó a la caja abriéndola— ¿No pensaras que usare esto o sí?, ¿y a donde nos iremos?, creí que me dejarías aquí

—Ya te dije que te calles, ahora alístate y te pondrás eso y se acabó, vendrán en media hora por ti

Sonrió al verlo desesperado— Quiero ver a Serena o no firmare

—Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de exigir nada, ya te lo dije, Serena está lejos de aquí esperando por mí

Se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos— Quiero hablar con ella

—Bien no te arreglaras, entonces —la tomo del brazo para ponerla de pie— te casaras conmigo así como estas... —comenzó a jalarla para llevarla abajo.

—Suéltame me estas lastimando —se sujetó de la puerta para evitar que la sacara de la habitación— quiero hablar con Serena... no creo que eso te cueste mucho ¿o sí?

—Harás lo que te estoy ordenando... —la jalo con más fuerza— si no lo siguiente que escucharas será ella gritando cuando ordene que la maten

Frunció el ceño— Bien, hare lo que lo que deseas pero tienes que cumplir tu promesa de no hacerle más daño

—Su vida está en tus manos, así que has lo que te estoy ordenando ahora... —la soltó con fuerza— tienes veinte minutos para bajar y no me hagas subir por ti... —se dio medio vuelta alejándose.

—Maldito cobarde —poso su mano sobre su brazo morado por la fuerza que había empleado, para enseguida comenzar a alistarse, de momento no tenía más opción hasta que no supiera donde la tenía, se observó en el espejo, sintiéndose incomoda con ese vestido— saldremos de esta bebe ya lo veras, ese hombre no te hará daño alguno... —se puso los tacones que venían dentro de la caja para enseguida bajar a su encuentro— ya estoy lista...

—Todo está listo... —la esperaba en la sala ya con el juez listo.

Se acercó a la sala— Si eso veo... —desviando su mirada de él.

Se acercó pasando el dorso de su mano por el pronunciado escote de su vestido— Así me gusta, que seas complaciente

Cerro sus ojos— Lo hago por Serena, por que espero que cumplas con tu palabra

—Claro... mientras ella también se comporte no tienes por qué temer por su seguridad —dijo acercándose a ella besando su cuello— esta noche te hare mía, es nuestra noche de bodas —murmuró a su oído.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo— ¿Esta noche?

—Si... —se separó volviendo la mirada hacia el juez— podemos comenzar, al parecer mi prometida está demasiado ansiosa

Hizo una mueca sin decir nada, a lo que el juez asintió dando inicio a una breve ceremonia.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no haber publicado la semana pasada, una se me habían terminado los capítulos de colchón y me puse como loca a editar, y aquí está el resultado, esperamos que les guste, poco a poco todo se va solucionando o eso parece. Pero bueno ahora sabemos que la pequeña Hotaru si quiere a Serena como su mamá y su encuentro fue muy bonito.

Por ahí comentaron que parece que Serena en realidad si es muy fácil, pero creo que nuestra protagonista en este caso fue más arriesgada a hacer cosas que no se hubiera imaginado, todo por proteger al hombre que ama y a su hermana, de lo contrario quien sabe que hubiera hecho ese hombre, bueno justo lo que vimos en este capítulo, golpear a Seiya y quien sabe que le vaya a hacer a Haruka ahora que Serena ya no puede engañarlo. Pero esa observación fue interesante, muchas gracias por ello y por cada comentario que nos hacen llegar.

Pero bueno esperemos a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que este les haya gustado, y nos lo hagan saber con un comentario o una queja, ya saben estamos a un review de distancia.


	28. Chapter 28

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 28

Estaba demasiado impaciente en el auto solo vio algunas camionetas llegar y Darien dándoles instrucciones a todos aquellos policías, cuando lo vio acercarse bajo la ventanilla del auto.

— ¿A qué hora van a entrar? —preguntó impaciente.

—Quédate en el auto —sacando su pistola, recibiendo la señal que la casa estaba completamente rodeada— entraremos enseguida... no importa lo que escuches no salgas de aquí ¿entendido?

—Por favor Darien, rescata a mi hermana y a Seiya... ah y dentro hay alguien que puede ayudarte, su nombre es Richard

—Confía en mí, pero no salgas del auto, bastante arriesgado es que estés aquí —sin dudarlo corrió hacia la puerta donde sus compañeros ya habían golpeado a los hombres que custodiaban la puerta para entrar.

Volvió a subir la ventanilla tan solo observando, no estaría tranquila hasta ver a su hermana y a su ahora prometido salir sanos y salvos de aquella casa.

Seiya escucho ruidos en el jardín que lo hicieron levantarse observando por la ventana tratando de ver que sucedía.

Richard vio ahí su oportunidad, Seiya estaba bien en el almacén pero la que corría peligro en medio de todo eso era la señorita Haruka, se armó de valor y corrió hacia donde estaban casándose— Señor... la policía ha logrado entrar

— ¿Qué?, ¿la policía? maldición —miro al juez— apresúrese deje de lado todo el sermón y haga lo que tenga que hacer —tomo a Haruka de la cintura acercándola.

—Señor ya no hay tiempo...

—Tiene que firmar señor Stevens y la señorita Tsukino también... —dijo el juez asustado.

—Bien —tomo la pluma para firmar.

Haruka respiro asustada, al ver que firmaba, buscando alguna forma de poder escapar de él.

Richard tenía que jugársela en ese momento en que la soltó para poder firmar y dejarla que hiciera lo mismo, la jalo para colocándola detrás de él— Entréguese...

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo inepto? —Frunció el ceño al ver que la protegía— hazte a un lado ahora mismo

—No señor... será mejor que se entregue... —se colocó protegiendo a Haruka.

—Apártate inútil —se acercó hacia él dispuesto a jalarla, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen— me traicionaste y ya sabes lo que ahora pasara con tu familia

Alcanzo a sujetarlo para hacer que cayera— No la toque...

Pateo a Richard para sujetarla antes de que se moviera— Vaya... ¿ahora quieres hacerte el héroe?

—Alan Stevens... —grito Darien entrando a la fuerza a la casa apuntándolo inmediatamente— quedas detenido...

—Darien... —murmuró esperanzada al verlo.

—Suéltala... —dijo con coraje apuntándole con el arma.

— ¿O si no que? —Le tapo la boca para que no hablara sacando su pistola— será mi esposa y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, más te vale que firmes... —amenazándola.

—Suéltala, la casa está rodeada, no podrás escapar... —dijo aun apuntándole, miró a Haruka— tranquila, todo estará bien...

— ¿Y tú crees que te tengo miedo? —Beso su cuello, a lo que ella hizo una mueca de asco— querida creo que nuestra boda tendrá que esperar un poco mas —retrocedió con ella hacia la cocina.

—Haruka... tranquila mi amor, yo sé que eres fuerte, tu hermana está a salvo... —le dijo sin dejar de observarla.

— ¿Está a salvo?, ¿dónde está? —comenzando a forcejear para liberarse.

—Está afuera, esperando por ti... —le sonrió sutil.

Sonrió estirando su mano hacia el— Darien perdóname por todo lo que dije, ya suéltame ya no tienes con que amenazarme

—Cállate y camina... —dijo avanzando hacia la puerta de la cocina— recuerda que tú siempre serás mía, solo mía

—No, tú perdiste hace mucho tiempo, suéltame —aun forcejeando buscando la mejor forma de liberarse.

La sujeto con más fuerza— Camina y no hagas escándalos, al final sigues siendo una mujer insignificante

— ¿Entonces para que me quieres?, si fuera tan insignificante no estarías haciendo todo esto...

—Porque eres mía... por eso...

— ¿Tuya?, ni que fuera un objeto que puedes tener un día y votar y después volver por él solo porque se te dio la gana, encontré alguien que me ama como soy y que jamás me lastimaría como tú lo hiciste y si de alguien he de ser será solo de él, del hombre que amo —al llegar a la cocina le dio un pisotón con el tacón.

—No te atrevas a tocarla... —dijo Darien acercándose rápidamente apuntándole aun con el arma aprovechando ese instante para jalarla hacia él.

—Maldición —frunció el ceño molesto— no creas que esto se acabó, a un tengo alguien con quien desquitarme —sonrió con malicia para salir hacia el jardín, corriendo al almacén— el pagara por todo

No había podido resistirse, había visto a varios policías salir con gente de Alan arrestada, pero ni Darien, ni su hermana, ni de Seiya, simplemente ya no podía mas, bajo de la camioneta y se fue hacia la puerta trasera para entrar escabulléndose hacia el jardín.

Seiya se sentía desesperado al estar encerrado en aquel lugar, cuando la vio llegar a ella y Alan casi al mismo tiempo temiendo lo peor— No Serena...

Aun no había llegado a la puerta del almacén, sentía su corazón latir aprisa por llegar y ver que el hombre que amaba estaba bien.

—Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, la mariposa regreso —sonrió acercándose a ella— esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé

—Alan... —murmuró asustada— todo termino, solo déjanos ir...

Seiya observo desde la ventana no dudando en arrojarse rompiéndola para caer al piso— Serena

—Seiya... —al verlo en el piso corrió hacia él— tonto ¿qué hiciste?

Sonrió al verla abrazándola— No permitiré que te haga daño mi amor

—Dos al mismo tiempo... que bien... —se inclinó tomando un fragmento de vidrio ya que su arma no sabía en qué momento la había perdido.

Se puso de pie poniéndose delante de ella protegiéndola— Estas perdido Stevens ríndete

—Mi amor estás herido... —dijo notando que del brazo estaba sangrando.

—Estaré bien —retrocedió lentamente— ¿estás bien?

—Si mi amor, pero ahora me toca a mí protegerte

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Este será su fin, nadie volverá a quitarme lo que es mío —se abalanzo hacia ellos con el vidrio en mano.

—Si... —sonrió colocándose en posición defensiva— un año de entrenamiento habrá valido la pena... —apenas lo vio acercarse no dudo en recibirlo con un golpe directo en el rostro.

—Maldita mujer —se quejó al recibir el golpe.

—Bien hecho mi amor, sin duda te has vuelto muy fuerte —sonrió satisfecho al ver como lo golpeaba para ser él quien ahora tomara un vidrio y lo amenazará— todo termino Stevens

—Alan Stevens estas detenido por secuestro, fraude e intento de homicidio... —dijo Darien llegando detrás de él para esposarlo, sonrió al verlo sangrar de la nariz.

—Quizás debas agregar homicidio, tenía un plan perfecto y todo lo arruino una chiquilla berrinchuda... —mantuvo su mirada fija en ella y en Haruka que se acercaba.

—Serena…

—Haruka... —sin dudarlo corrió hacia su hermana abrazándola— ¿estás bien?

—Si ¿y tú?, estaba asustada —la abrazo con fuerza

—Sí, estoy bien, anoche logre escapar —la abrazo con fuerza— tenía miedo que algo les hubiera pasado...

La abrazo hacia ella— Eres muy valiente estoy orgullosa de ti —suspiró observando a ese hombre— por fin todo termino

—Llévenselo... —lo empujó hacia un par de agentes que se acercaban— y no lo pierdan de vista...

—Un día terminare lo que comencé, y ahora será solo por el placer de deshacerme de ustedes

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacernos daño? —Dio un paso parándose junto a Darien.

—Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubieran muerto junto con sus padres... pero fue su culpa... —volteo a ver a Serena que había vuelto junto con Seiya— por su culpa es que tuve que llegar a este extremo

Aquello la dejo en shock— ¿Mis padres? —Se quedó completamente fría— ellos murieron en un accidente...

Sonrió con burla— Vaya de verdad pensé que eras más inteligente, todo lo planee yo, desde hace años debí ser dueño de empresas Tsukino Tenoh... pero tenían que quedarse ustedes y empeorarlo todo

Presiono sus puños dispuesta a lanzarse hacia él y matarlo con sus propias manos— Tú los mataste...

Darien la sujeto de la cintura— Haruka...

—Claro, eran un estorbo y lo mismo iba a hacer con ustedes, su padre se creía muy sabio pero no supo distinguir hasta qué punto era mi ambición

—Maldito —llorando aun intentando soltarse— los mataste

—Ya llévenselo... —dijo Darien al ver lo alterada que estaba Haruka.

—Esperen... —Serena se acercó y con todo el dolor que sentía y el coraje de ese momento volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas— maldito asesino...

—Serena —Seiya se apresuró para alejarla de ese hombre abrazándola.

Oculto su rostro, entendía el sentimiento de su hermana, porque ella si hubiera podido en ese mismo instante lo hubiera matado.

—Ya llévenselo... —tras esa última orden el par de agentes se alejó con Alan que por fin había borrado aquella sonrisa— será mejor que vayamos a que los revisen... —abrazo a Haruka besando su cabello.

Lloraba en silencio sintiéndose desconcertada, hasta donde podía llegar la ambición de ese hombre que había incluso matado a sus padres, y ella sin saberlo le había entregado todo.

—Haruka... mi amor, ya todo termino, me asegurare de que ese hombre no vuelva a dañarlas... —la tomo del rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Los mato, él los mato... —fijo su mirada en él.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien ahora... —la abrazo de nueva cuenta confortándola.

De nueva sentía que todo le daba vueltas, había sido demasiado la impresión de saber que la muerte de sus padre no había sido un accidente— Darien... —cerro sus ojos desmayándose.

—Haru... —alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos— un médico...

—Haruka... —Serena al escuchar a Darien se soltó de Seiya para correr hacia su hermana.

Seiya se acercó a ellos observando a su primo preocupado— La impresión debió ser demasiado para ella, será mejor que la lleves a su habitación, Serena por que no llamas a Taiki para que venga a revisarla —tomo su mano para tranquilizarla.

Asintió— ¿Y tú? —volteo a verlo demasiado herido.

Darien tan solo cargo a Haruka y entro a la casa corriendo directamente a su habitación.

—No es nada grave, estoy bien —sonrió abrazándola— todo termino mi amor

Oculto su rostro tan solo se daría un breve respiró— Sí, todo termino... iré a llamar a al doctor Taiki, deberías ir a que te revisen

—No veo más médicos aquí, quizás tenga que esperar a que llegue para que me revise vamos adentro mi amor —acaricio su cabello.

X-X

—Haru, mi amor... —tenía su mano sujeta mientras que con la otra colocaba un poco de agua en su frente.

Se quejó abriendo los ojos— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mi amor... —Sonrió en cuanto escucho su voz— te desmayaste, pero tranquila, estás en tu habitación, el medico ya viene

—Darien, estas aquí... —sonrió ligeramente— ese hombre mato a mis padres e intento quitarme todo

—Shhh… —se acercó besando su frente— tranquilízate mi amor, todo estará bien, ese hombre pagara por todos sus crímenes, debí dejar que tu hermana siguiera golpeándolo

—No me dejaste golpearlo —presiono su mano— siento todo lo que dije

—Lo sé... —sonrió sutil oprimiendo su mano— la única queja que tengo es que, debiste decirme lo que estaba pasando o al menos darme una pista, entre nosotros debe haber confianza Haru, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tenía miedo que le hiciera algo a mi hermana y a tu primo, no tenía más opción

—Haru, ya no tienes por qué cargar con tanta responsabilidad tu sola, ya viste que tu hermana puede ayudarte, que yo puedo hacerlo, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros ¿sí?

—Lo sé, pero no lo hice porque no confiara en ti Darien, lo hice porque temía que les hiciera algo a ti y a ella que son lo que más amo en este mundo

—Bueno eso ya no importa Haru, ahora todo está bien, ese hombre pagara todo lo que hizo, pero debes prometerme que esto no se volverá a repetir, que me dirás lo que esté sucediendo no importando que ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces debo iniciar por lo que me sucede ahora —se acomodó sentándose en la cama.

—Serena me dijo que no te habías sentido bien, el medico está por llegar, así que no te esfuerces... —la tomo por los hombros para hacerla recostar de nuevo— no pienso alejarme de ti

—Sí, no me he sentido bien y gracias a eso él no me hizo daño —sonrió ligeramente— ayer vino a verme el medico

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? —Acaricio su rostro con dulzura— de seguro te encaprichaste y ya no comiste

—Si comía, pero la comida era terrible y todo lo devolvía y quizás siga enferma por ocho meses

— ¿Qué? —la miró confundido— ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué te sucede?, te llevare ahora mismo al hospital

—Tranquilo, estaré bien —tomo su mano volviendo a sentarse— no es nada grave por el contrario, es la noticia más hermosa que me han dado algo que nunca imagine que me llegaría a pasar

— ¿De que estas hablando?, estar enferma no es nada hermoso...

—Sí, si lo es porque sé que tú vas a estar a mi lado siempre, aun cuando yo no lo desee, eres un hombre que se empeñó en entrar a mi vida, y de la cual no podrás salir jamás

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— Jamás Haru, jamás te voy a dejar porque te amo, y ahora que casi te pierdo menos lo hare

—Te amo Darien, en tus brazos renací como una mujer y ahora tú me has dado la dicha que casi toda mujer ansia

—No mi amor, tu eres una mujer, aunque aún te guste de pronto andar con algún masculino, pero sé que eres una gran mujer, siempre lo supe, no necesitas de nada ni nadie para serlo, te amo así como eres

—Sí, te necesitaba a ti para volver a tener confianza de ser una mujer, para curar mis heridas y llenar mi corazón de amor, para ser una mujer verdaderamente feliz, pero ahora no solo yo voy a necesitarte

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿Que ocurre mi amor?, te veo un tanto misteriosa

—Amor te he dado varias pistas ¿y no te has dado cuenta? —Negó con una sonrisa— creí que eras mucho más inteligente

— ¿Acaso dudas de mi inteligencia?, bueno... la verdad yo también dudaría, fui un imbécil por no darme cuenta antes de lo que ocurría, así que si, no soy tan inteligente, ¿qué pasa?

Llevo la mano hacia su vientre— Si te falta mucho para ser un mejor agente mi amor—se acercó a su oído besándolo— vas a ser papá

Sonrió lentamente al sentir su beso, pero al escucharla la sonrisa se congelo, se separó un poco mirándola fijamente y en seguida su vientre— Haru... ¿tu... estas embarazada? —preguntó incrédulo y emocionado a la vez.

—Así es, tengo poco más de cinco semanas, me lo dijo ayer el medico así que puedo decir con orgullo que tu hijo me protegió de ese hombre —sonrió aún más— vomite sobre él

—No dudo en abrazarla y besar su rostro— Mi amor, ¿de verdad?, ese es mi muchacho... te amo Haruka, me haces inmensamente feliz

— ¿Tu muchacho?, ¿cómo sabes que será niño? —sonriendo aún más ante sus besos abrazándolo.

—Porque solo un hombre protege de esa forma a una bella mujer... —la tomo del rostro acariciando sus mejillas— y ahora seremos dos caballeros para protegerte, te amo Haru... gracias por darme una familia

—Recuerda que una mujer también puedo proteger a los que ama, pero sin duda estaré encantada de ser protegida por mis caballeros —sonrió acariciando su rostro— te amo tanto

—Y yo a ti... —le sonrió acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios y en seguida bajar a su vientre— bien hecho campeón, definitivamente serás igual a mí y espero no tan obstinado como las mujeres Tsukino

—Pero de que hablas, este pequeño será igual a mí, será muy inteligente todo un genio en los negocios y en las carreras de autos, y sin duda será tan obstinado como su padre y su madre porque tú también lo eres, te empeñaste en protegerme siempre, aun cuando yo me negaba a aceptarte

Sonrió abrazándola— Y lo volvería a hacer, porque te amo y porque ahora ya no imagino la vida sin ti... así que de ahora en adelante te cuidare mucho más

—Te amo Darien, con toda mi alma y tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti, estoy feliz de haberte conocido —se acurruco entre sus brazos.

Suspiró profundamente— Los amo Haru y los protegeré el resto de mi vida

—No quiero a nadie más en mi vida —oculto su rostro entre su pecho— estos días sin ti fueron una pesadilla por lo tanto voy a tener que contratarte como mi guardaespaldas personal porque no estoy dispuesta a aceptar a nadie más

Sonrió abrazándola— ¿Y mi trabajo?, seguro ahora si tengo mi ascenso ganado...

—Has luchado mucho por ese asenso y no puedo privarte de él, solo dejare que lo aceptes mientras no tengas que custodiar a nadie más que no seamos nosotros tu familia

—Celosa, pero no te preocupes, mi ascenso no me permitirá estar en las calles protegiendo a nadie, ahora la cosa va a cambiar, necesitare un reemplazo, así que ya veremos qué pasa, por lo pronto debo rendir un informe de lo ocurrido y cerciorarme de que ese hombre pague por todo lo que hizo, no quisiera dejarte ahora pero tengo que hacerlo, volveré en cuanto pueda, además tu hermana debe estar impaciente por verte

—Si soy muy celosa ya deberías saberlo al igual que tú también lo eres —suspiró, volviendo a recostarse— no vayas a tardar en regresar, tomare una ducha y me quitare este espantoso vestido

Sonrió admirándola— Te verías mejor sin él... —se inclinó besando su frente— pero si quítatelo, es espantoso, que pésimo gusto tiene ese hombre

—Sumamente horrible, no tiene idea por la moda

Dio un pequeño beso antes de ponerse de pie— Sera mejor que descanses, vendrán a tomarte la declaración mas tarde, de igual forma dejare gente custodiando la casa, si necesitas algo llámame ¿de acuerdo?, te amo Haru, te amo bebé

—Te amo —suspiró— si traerme un pay de mango a tu regreso

Sonrió dándole otro beso— De acuerdo, descansa... te amo, hasta más tarde

—Hasta más tarde mi guardián, no vayas a tardar mucho —se acomodó para dormir un poco.

—Para nada... descansa... —al salir de la habitación sonrió, dentro de poco tendría una hermosa familia y gracias a esa mujer que se había vuelto su vida.

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila, lo amaba y pronto formarían una hermosa familia sin nada que los separara, sin miedos ni temores, solo una vida por delante junto a ese pequeño que ahora crecía en su vientre y sobre todo siempre a lado del hombre que había robado su corazón.

X-X

— ¿Seguro estas bien? —Preguntó sonriéndole sutil después de haber llamado al médico para que fuera a atender a su hermana— eres un loco, ¿cómo se te ocurrió aventarte así?

—La puerta del almacén estaba cerrada así que no tuve mayor opción... por ti soy capaz de todo mi princesa...

—Pero... pudiste haberte matado...

—No sería agente si no pudiera hacer estas cosas...

Sonrió ligeramente— Aun así, fue muy arriesgado, creo que debí decirte que tome clases de defensa personal

—De todas formas no iba dejarte a su merced... —acaricio su rostro con ternura— no iba dejar que pusiera un dedo sobre ti nuevamente

Acaricio su rostro con suavidad— Te golpearon muy feo

—Valió la pena con tal de que lograras escapar además ayer Richard me dio medicamento y ayudo a curar mis heridas

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió ligeramente— bueno al menos no estuviste solo, pensé que moriría de la preocupación, gracias Seiya, me has rescatado en más de una forma

—Pero fuiste tú quien me rescato amor —tomo su mano besándola— lamento mucho lo sucedido

—No importa que y como haya sucedido, ahora estamos juntos y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe —lo abrazo sonriéndole— te amo Seiya, eso es lo único que importa ahora

—Te amo Serena, por fin seremos una familia —se acercó a ella besando sus labios.

—Más te vale, porque le hice la promesa a Hotaru que yo sería su madre y la protegería siempre —murmuró sonriéndole sutil.

— ¿Hotaru como esta mi princesita?

—Bien, anoche fue la primera vez que dormí con mi hija, porque eso será de ahora en adelante, mi hija y solo mía... bueno y tuya también

—Nuestra hija, creo que mejor madre no podría tener, una mujer fuerte y valiente

Sonrió aún más al ser aceptada totalmente como madre de esa pequeña— Te amo mi amor... —lo abrazo hacia ella dándole un beso dulce y profundo ahora por primera vez se sentía completamente libre.

La abrazo hacia él profundizando ese beso que sería el primero de muchos, lleno de amor y plenitud, con la seguridad de que nada los separaría jamás, y sobre todo que serían muy felices.

Sonrió entre los labios de su amado prometido, pese a todo sentía que ese era el día más feliz de su vida, si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, era la primera vez que estando en su propia casa se besaban sin tener que ocultarse, si definitivamente amaría cada día a lado de su guapo guardaespaldas, agente y cantante.

Adolorido entro en la sala observando a la pareja, sonrió al ver su semblante tan alegre algo que nunca había visto durante ese año— Perdón por interrumpir

Se separó lentamente de los labios de Seiya y sonrió sutil al ver a Richard— Hola, gracias por haber ayudado a mi novio... pero, ¿qué te paso? —Se soltó de su prometido para ir a ayudar al que ahora consideraría su amigo llegar a la sala.

—No es nada señorita, solo un pequeño altercado me alegra ver que está a salvo

—Sí, el medico tendrá que revisarte, declarare a tu favor, después de lo que hiciste por mí y por Seiya, es lo menos que puedo hacer... —dijo sonriéndole volteando a ver su novio— ¿verdad que si mi amor?, tu puedes ayudarlo también

—Claro ha sido de gran ayuda, además de que podría ser un buen agente y compañero de Darien ahora que no estoy con él, no confiaría en nadie más para ocupar mi lugar

Volteo sonriendo hacia Richard— Lo ves, no tienes que preocuparte por tu familia, estarán bien... te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

—Gracias señorita aunque sé que no merezco tanto...

Se sentó junto a él— Mira, no sé qué te haya impulsado a trabajar para Alan, pero durante todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado, cuidándome y quizá en silencio apoyándome, y ahora con todo esto y pese a todo me ayudaste, cuidaste a mi hermana y a mi novio, y eso Richard no tengo con que agradecértelo

—En verdad señorita lamento todo lo que ocurrió, por favor sea feliz no me gusta verla triste, su novio en verdad la ama dio muy buena batalla ayer

Sonrió volteando a ver a Seiya— Si, él siempre da mucha guerra por eso ahora que gane no pienso dejarlo... —suspiró sutil— Richard muchas gracias por todo, ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme —se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla— bien iré a ver a mi hermana, ustedes dos quédense aquí hasta que venga el doctor... —se puso de pie para ir con su novio y besar suavemente sus labios— no se te ocurra moverte de aquí mi amor, sabré si te moviste

—Está bien aquí te espero, no te tardes linda aunque quizás deberías dejarles un poco de espacio

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy inoportuna? —Lo miró haciendo una mueca.

—No amor para nada, pero quizás en cuanto tu hermana despierte deba decirle algo importante

—Pero quiero verla... —dijo dejándose caer en el sillón haciendo un puchero.

—Esperemos que llegue el médico y lo llevas ¿qué te parece? —la abrazo hacia él.

—Mmm bueno... —dijo sonriendo sutil refugiándose en sus brazos— te hace falta un baño

—Ya lo sé, lo tomare más tarde —cerro sus ojos sintiendo que por fin podía descansar.

—Quizá debas llamar a tu madre, estaba muy preocupada y saludar a Hotaru

—Si lo hare pásame el teléfono

Se estiro un poco para tomar el teléfono y entregárselo— Diles que todos estamos bien...

—Yo, iré a esperar al médico... —dijo Richard poniéndose de pie, pese a estar consciente de que ellos era una verdadera pareja eso no significaba que doliera menos verla feliz enamorada de otra persona— permiso... —se alejó lentamente.

—Propio —murmuró al verlo salir, sabía lo que quizás estaría sintiendo, ya que era algo que el había sentido tiempo atrás, pero no podía hacer nada por mitigar ese dolor.

—No te esfuerces mucho... —dijo volviendo a recostarse entre los brazos de Seiya para poder escuchar la llamada.

—No mi amor —murmuró marcando a su casa.

X-X

Por fin habían dejado sola a su hermana, después de haberlas interrogado a ambas, sabía que lo que tenía que decirle no le causaría ninguna gracia, pero ya era una mujer y sabía tomar sus propias decisiones y esta era la más importante y fundamental de su vida, iba a quedarse, pero ya no iba a ser lo mismo, toco a la puerta y tras escuchar que le daba permiso de entrar cerró la puerta tras de si— ¿Cómo te sientes Haru?

—Mucho mejor ¿y tú como estas? —Se sentó en la cama sonriéndole— fuiste muy valiente

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Mejor ahora que ustedes están a salvo, Darien ya nos dijo que están esperando un bebé, está feliz... ahora todo volverá a la normalidad

—Sí, está sumamente feliz, además cree que será niño y no sé por qué pero yo también así lo creo

—El primer niño de la familia... —dijo sonriendo sutil— Haru, yo también quiero ser mamá

—Seguro que cuando lo seas serás una mamá muy consentidora —acaricio su mejilla.

—Es que Haru, quiero que Hotaru sea mi hija

— ¿Hotaru?, ¿la hija de Seiya? —Murmuró con una sonrisa— esa niña te quiere mucho

Sonrió al pensar en ella— Si, y no solo eso, me ha aceptado como su mamá, y es tan lindo escucharla decirme "mami", no quiero separarme de ellos nunca más...

—Creo que ella te escogió y tú la escogiste a ella cuando le diste tu muñeca, recuerdo que cuando eras niña dijiste que la cuidarías mucho para algún día dársela a tu futura hija

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió confundida— no recuerdo eso... pero entonces eso tendría sentido, porque si Haru, quiero a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, y anoche dormir con ella después de que me dijera mamá fue... tan hermoso...

—Te has convertido en madre mucho antes que yo y sin duda serás una gran madre

Sonrió asintiendo— Por eso Haru yo... se que no es lo que quisieras para mí, pero... quiero irme a vivir con Seiya y su familia...

Guardó silencio al escucharla— Serena… —desvió su mirada con tristeza.

—Haru, estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, lo amo y él a mí, amo a su familia, vivir juntos es el primer paso para nuestra vida como pareja, me propuso matrimonio pero yo no quiero esperar tanto tiempo, quiero estar a su lado cada día de mi vida

—Entiendo, no voy a impedírtelo, él te ama y en mejores manos no podrías estar, sé que él siempre va protegerte y bueno ya no estarás a miles de kilómetros de aquí ¿verdad?

Sonrió tomando su mano— No hermanita, creo que iniciare mis clases de chef o tal vez continúe con mi carrera en alguna universidad aquí, no pienso volver a marcharme y dejar a mi familia y menos ahora

— ¿Vendrás a visitarme a diario? —Tomo su mano sonriéndole— me gustaría mucho que siguieras tus sueños de chef y que vengas a cocinarme de vez en cuando

—Lo hare, el hecho de que inicie mi vida con Seiya no quiere decir que descuidare mi vida como tu hermana, además a Hotaru le gustara venir... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— seré tan feliz como tú lo eres, y tal vez en un tiempo más yo también te de la noticia de que espero un bebé del hombre que amo

—Quiero que seas dichosa y muy feliz y sabes que está siempre va ser tu casa

—Lo sé, gracias hermanita, ahora me tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, ¿aún tengo ropa aquí verdad? y todas mis cosas...

—Si hermanita, tu habitación sigue intacta como la dejaste cuando te fuiste a París

Sonrió abrazándola— Gracias Haru, te quiero, vendré en cuanto pueda a verte, y te traeré algo delicioso para que comas ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió— Claro además no olvides presentarte a la junta de consejo que tendremos en pocos días

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Tengo que ir?

—Así es, como accionista que eres debes ir para decidir el futuro de la empresa y de las acciones ahora que ese hombre ya no esta

—Está bien, vendré a verte y ya me dirás cuando es necesario que vaya, uff creo que ahora tendré muchas cosas que hacer para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida... —sonrió poniéndose de pie— cuídate Haru, te quiero mucho...

—Cuídate mucho llámame cuando llegues a tu nuevo hogar

Asintió sonriendo— La verdad estoy nerviosa, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, amo a Seiya y él a mí... —beso mejilla dándole un fuerte abrazo— cuídate Haru, vendré a verte, hasta pronto

—Cuídate Serena recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare como tu hermana que soy

—Tú también siempre contaras conmigo... —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ya me voy que prometí leerle un cuento a Hotaru en cuanto regresara nos vemos... —no quería llorar, no era lo mismo que cuando se había ido a Paris, ahora era distinto, tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa de iniciar su nueva vida en pareja con Seiya pero estaba feliz y tranquila de que también su hermana ya tenía a alguien en su vida.

La observo salir no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas, sabía que aquellos días en que pasaban horas juntas viendo películas, o durmiente en la habitación de la otra, o lidiando con aquellas salidas de su hermana a las fiestas no volverían, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo y cada una había tomado su camino, pero sin duda sabía que pasara lo que para ambas serian inmensamente felices, porque habían encontrado a dos hombres que las amaban como eran y que siempre estarían presentes para protegerlas y sobre todo amarlas cada día de su vida.

X-X

Tras haber pasado algunos minutos observando la habitación en la que había vivido los casi veintidós años que tenía y que había sido su refugio bajaba las escaleras, un par de maletas habían sido necesarias para llevar parte de sus cosas, quizá después volviera por el resto, al llegar a la sala vio a Seiya esperándola, le sonrió y se acercó a él— Listo, podemos irnos...

Se acercó tomando las maletas— ¿Estas segura que quieres irte desde hoy mismo?

Asintió entregándole las maletas— Por supuesto mi amor, era en serio cuando dije que quería vivir contigo... ¿o es que tú no quieres que vaya?

—Claro que si mi amor, no deseo pasar más tiempo sin estar a tu lado, por fin tendré a mi lado a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida

Sonrió tomándolo del brazo— Entonces vamos, nuestra hija nos espera, solo espero que tu madre no se moleste de esta decisión

—Quizás si le sorprenda y mucho, de momento le cueste aceptarlo ya que es muy repentino pero ya verás que te aceptara mi amor

—Quizá debimos avisarle primero... —dijo caminando hacia la salida— ¿y si no quiere?

—La convenceremos, ella te estima también... —camino hacia el auto subiendo las maletas— ¿segura que podemos llevarnos este auto?

—Sí, es mío solo que nunca lo quise usar... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ya es tiempo que le de uso ¿no crees?

—Mmm si aunque siempre lo maneje yo cuando era tu chofer

—Bueno si, pero... yo nunca lo he manejado y si es mío quizá deba comenzar a hacerlo ya que ahora no serás mi chofer ni guardaespaldas

—No, seré tu futuro esposo

Sonrió emocionada— Así es mmm aunque creo que desde ya lo eres mi amor, anda vamos a casa

—Es un salto muy grande el que vamos a dar pero ya no quiero estar sin ti

—Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti mi amor —respiró profundamente volteando hacia la casa— sé que mis padres están felices de que siga a mi corazón

—A partir de hoy inicia una nueva vida para ambos

Volteo a verlo asintiendo, se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano— Juntos y amándonos, te amo Seiya, es una lástima que tengamos que dejar nuestro lugar secreto

—Ese lugar me encantaba

—Vamos —observo el lugar por última vez— extrañare este lugar

Suspiró también observándolo— Mi escondite, nuestro lugar secreto, nuestra torre... —volteo a ver a Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla— este lugar me dio el mejor regalo, el hombre de mi vida, mi gran amor... espero que Haru quiera conservar este lugar

—Si se lo pides quizás lo acepte —presiono su mano para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

—Lo hare, vendré a visitarla seguido, claro si mi esposo me lo permite...

—Claro que si mi amor cuando quieras puedes visitarla, sé que te extrañó mucho

—Si... —sonrió suspirando sutil— ya no me volveré a ir, tengo que ver que es lo que voy a hacer, por cierto tengo que ir a una junta del consejo, supongo que ahora sin Alan las cosas se pondrán feas en la empresa

— ¿Cuando tienes que presentarte?, porque imagino que no será nada fácil que salga bien librada la empresa ¿y qué piensas hacer con tus acciones?

—Haru dijo que la semana próxima —Suspiró sutil— me imagino que los acciones de Alan quedaran bajo el resguardo de las autoridades mientras investigan, por suerte no es mucho lo que él tiene, Haru y yo somos las accionistas mayoritarias, seguramente mi hermana no dejara que nada le ocurra a la empresa

—Daria su vida por ello te lo aseguro —Se quedó mirando entrar el auto de su primo— bueno Haru ya no estará sola

—Si, al menos sé que no estará sola, con respecto a que hare con mis acciones pues conservarlas me las dejaron mis padres y quizá las llegue a necesitar luego

—Bueno entonces piensa que vas hacer con tu vida y que tanto vas a participar en la empresa no puedes dejar toda la carga sobre tu hermana

—Lo sé... —suspiró sutil— tengo que pensar en muchas cosas ahora

—Si bastantes, sabes pronto será mi primer concierto así que imagino que tendré que trabajar a marchas forzadas para recuperar el tiempo perdido

—Y contaras conmigo mi amor, ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por cuidar de Hotaru, yo lo hare... —sonrió feliz oprimiendo su mano.

—Pensé que ya se habían ido... —dijo Darien acercándose a ellos.

—Ya nos vamos de hecho, pero ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, aún hay mucho que hacer, ¿presentaron su declaración?

—Si ya lo hicimos, por cierto tengo una petición que hacerte

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—Quiero que ayudes a Richard a que forme pare de la CIA creo que tiene talento y te puede ser muy útil

— ¿Richard? —Se quedó pensativo— ah creo que ya sé quién es, pero Seiya fue cómplice de Alan...

—Ya lo sé pero también nos salvó y además lo hizo por su familia

—Pues sí, pero... conoces al jefe, sabes cómo es, no creo que acepte tan fácilmente, pero ver qué puedo hacer, me consta que es aguerrido

—Seguro el jefe lo aceptara, porque sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo y si no fuera por él no sé qué habría pasado

—Bueno hablare con el jefe, creo que ahora habrá una vacante... me dijo que por fin tendría mi ascenso

—Muchas felicidades primo por fin lo has conseguido —se acercó abrazándolo— y felicidades por tu futuro bebe

—Gracias... —palmeo su espalda— felicidades a ti también

—Gracias, ahora si nos vamos por que todavía tenemos que hablar con mi madre, nos veremos pronto vayan a cenar a la casa en estos días

—Pronto iremos... —dijo sonriendo a la pareja.

—Darien más te vale que cuides de mi hermana y de mi sobrino... —sentencio Serena con fingida mueca de seriedad— o te las veras conmigo

—Así lo hare, lo mismo le pido que haga con mi primo cuídelo a veces puede ser un tanto sensible

Rodeo el brazo de Seiya sonriendo— Claro que lo cuidare, es el amor de mi vida

Sonrió al verlos— Pues muchas felicidades, merecen ser felices, no peleen mucho... ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmm solo si Seiya cumple mis caprichos —sonrió— ¿me cumplirás mis caprichos verdad amor?

—Ya veremos... —sonriendo con malicia— dependiendo de que sean

Hizo un puchero— Malo...

—Bueno no comiencen a discutir ahora, Seiya espero que puedas ayudarme a presentar el informe con el jefe, tú también estuviste metido en el caso y quiero que lleve todo que no quede ni un cabo suelto... ¿me ayudarías?

—Cuenta conmigo —estrecho su mano para enseguida darle un abrazo— te ayudare a refundir a ese hombre en la cárcel para que pague por lo que hizo

—Gracias Seiya...

—Bueno vámonos mi amor, Hotaru nos espera... —dijo Serena algo impaciente por marcharse.

—Si vamos pero no seas desesperada, nos vemos Darien y llámame cualquier cosa que necesites ¿sí? —Se acercó tomando las maletas.

—Tu igual... —sonrió observándolos, suspirando sutil— a ver cuánto dura la miel

—Eso podría considerarse un insulto primito pero creo que la miel no se acabara nunca —abrió la cajuela metiendo las maletas y la caja para enseguida abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a Serena a subir.

—Conociendo el carácter de ambos... —dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

— ¿Qué?, conociéndonos ¿que crees que va pasar Darien Chiba?

Se acerco a él— Serena es aún muy joven para ser una joven madre y ama de casa, recuerda la clase de vida a la que está acostumbrada, lujos, centros comerciales, antros... algo que tu detestabas, sé que harán todo lo posible porque su relación funcione, solo como consejo, se paciente con ella

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta porque sin duda nuestras vidas darán un giro de ciento ochenta grados y a mi madre le dará un infarto con todo esto

—Definitivamente, no le gustara nada que vivas con tu prometida, pero bueno después de este año creo que puede comprender muchas cosas

—Eso espero, además tú también vives con tu novia sin estar casados ni mucho menos comprometido, quizás es algo que deberías considerar tomando en cuenta al bebe que viene en camino

—Sí, pero veámoslo desde otro punto de vista, es tu mamá, para mi es solo mi tía, tu vivirás con ella y yo no... —Se encogió de hombros— la respeto y la quiero, pero a ti es a quien más va a regañar

—Ya lo sé —suspiró— pero sabes que aun así te quiere y se preocupa por ti y lo de considerar casarte no lo digo por lo que dirá ella si no por el bien de tu bebe... para que llegue a un mundo donde sus padres estén más que unidos y no sufra como Hotaru

Respiró profundamente volteando hacia la ventana que era de la habitación de su novia— Si, lo sé... por ahora solo quiero estar con ella y que olvide el amargo episodio que vivió

—Sí, hare lo mismo con Serena que llevo la mayor parte de la carga sobre sus hombros, además su hermana es muy fuerte y con tu apoyo, lo superara pronto lo mismo espero que suceda con Serena y antes que se me olvide quiero que seas mi padrino en mi boda

—Por ahí hubiéramos comenzado... —sonrió sutil volteando a verlo— felicidades primo pero ¿por qué no se casan primero y luego se van a vivir juntos?

—Porque ya no quiero estar más tiempo separado de ella, ya bastante tuvimos con todo este tiempo

—Bueno pues entonces apresúrense con esa boda, seguro Hotaru estará encantada con la idea de que su padre se case por fin

—Sin duda y más con la persona que ella escogió para ser su madre, porque ya la acepto como madre

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió al imaginar a la pequeña— era de esperarse, en pocas ocasiones se volvieron inseparables, ¿sabes?, Haru me conto algo sobre esa muñeca que le dio de regalo de cumpleaños

—La cuida mucho de esa muñeca como si fuera su propia vida

—Para Serena era un lazo de familia que compartiría con su hija, y aunque no sea de su sangre lo hizo, eligió a Hotaru como su hija incluso antes de elegirte a ti como su esposo... ¿no te parece curioso?

—Sí, la verdad es bastante curioso, es un lazo muy especial que nació entre ellas como si en verdad fueran madre e hija

—Por eso esto seguro de que harán lo que este en sus manos por darle a Hotaru esa familia que tanto quiere y necesita, y aunque tú no lo admitas también la quieres, quieres esa familia que habías esperado tener con Kakyu y mejor mujer no pudiste conseguir Seiya, así que si tu felicidad es estar con Serena casados o no casados luchen por eso

—Luchare con todas mis fuerzas, ya no tengo duda Darien la amo, no sé cómo ni en qué momento solo sé que la amo con todo mi ser y que nunca antes me había sentido así como me siento con ella

—Entonces dedícate a tus dos amores, tu prospera carrera y a tu nueva familia

—Lo hare, te lo aseguro perdóname por dejarte solo en la CIA

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, seguiste tu sueño, yo sabía que la CIA no era lo tuyo y ahora estas donde debes, así que anda ve con tu hija que a mí me espera mi novia, te llamare para que me ayudes con el informe

—Está bien, nos vemos cuídate mucho hermano —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para enseguida alejarse hacia el auto.

—Cuídate y no me hagas caso, sé que serán felices, con sus altas y sus bajas pero felices

—Lo seremos igual que tú lo serás, espero tu llamada —abrió la puerta para subir y salir de aquella casa.

—Por supuesto... —sonrió encaminándose a la entrada de la casa.

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que tomar un taxi para ir a casa... —dijo Serena suspirando.

—Ya estoy aquí... —sonreía mientras conducía— no te enojes pero si teníamos que platicar

—No me enojo, solo que quiero ver a Hotaru y además estoy algo ansiosa por lo que dirá tu mamá que ya quiero saber su reacción

—No seas impaciente amor la sabremos dentro de poco

—Sí, pero es que estoy nerviosa, no será lo mismo, ya que tu mamá es la señora de la casa y está acostumbrada a hacer sus cosas, cuidar de Hotaru

—Y siempre será la señora de la casa al igual que tu... —suspiró— ha cuidado de Hotaru desde que nació y eso no va cambiar, Hotaru ahora no solo la tendrá a ella si no a ti también, sé que quizá desearías un hogar donde tu puedas hacer y deshacer a tu voluntad

—Yo deseo un hogar donde estés tú, eso es lo que quiero, sé que no puedes dejar a tu madre y lo comprendo, yo jamás te pediría que lo hicieras

—Mi madre me cuido y me crio sola porque mi padre falleció cuando yo era un niño y siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, más cuando Kakyu nos abandonó, yo me derrumbe pero ella hizo que me levantara por mi hija y por ella y seguiré luchando ahora no solo por ellas dos si no por ti también mi amor

Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil— Yo haría lo mismo por mi madre, por eso es que no te pediría que la dejaras, tu eres su único hijo, y te ha apoyado, no puedo más que agradecerle lo que hizo de ti, porque eres el hombre que amo

—Serena te amo —tomo su mano acariciándola— sé que será difícil pero quiero tener un hogar donde estén las tres mujeres que más amo

Respiró profundamente— Y lo tundras mi amor, te lo prometo ahora lo primero que tenemos que afrontar como pareja es precisamente a tu madre... —sonrió sutil— pero estoy segura que vera el amor que nos tenemos y entenderá nuestra decisión

—Sé que lo hará —continuo el camino a casa, sin dejar de sonreír se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que por fin estarían juntos por siempre.

X-X

Suspiró mientras ordenaba el closet sacando algunas prendas suyas, notando lo vacío que ya estaba— Y aún falta mucho

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Dijo al recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

—Darien, te tardaste mucho —sonrió observándolo.

—Tenia trabajo, mas bien tengo trabajo... logre escapar para venir a verte y quedarme contigo, pero mañana temprano debo estar en la oficina... ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, pero con mucha hambre ¿podemos ir a cenar algo?, ya me canse de estar encerrada

—Preferiría prepararte algo de cenar

Suspiró— ¿Y si vamos a la playa?, quiero salir, dejar de sentirme prisionera en mi propia casa

— ¿A la playa a esta hora?, llegaremos allá de madruga...

Hizo una mueca— Tienes razón —camino hacia el pequeño sofá— mañana será un día pesado

— ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué no he entrado a la habitación?

— ¿Por qué no has entrado? —Se sentó fijando la mirada en él— ¿y por qué no me has dado un beso?

—Porque te tengo un regalo... pero necesito que vengas a verlo...

— ¿Un regalo?, ¿qué es? —se puso de pie acercándose a él.

—Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa... —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

— ¿Eso es trampa anda dime que es? —tomando su mano dejándose guiar por él.

Abrió la puerta por completo dejando ver muchos peluches en el piso y una cesta con cosas para bebés— Por eso tarde un poco más

Sonrió más que feliz al ver todos los peluches— Que hermosos... —se acercó a la cesta— ¿es ropita para niño?

—Claro... —sonrió al verla feliz— tenemos que ir comprando lo necesario para nuestro hijo

—Nuestro hijo —acaricio su vientre aun sonriendo— nuestro pequeño niño

Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda— Nuestro pequeño niño que se llamara Darien por supuesto

— ¿Darien Jr.? mmm pero también quiero que se llame Kenji como mi padre

—Mmm creo que tendremos que elegir o Darien o Kenji —sonrió besando su mejilla— gracias Haru, por hacerme el hombre más feliz

—Sí, tienes razón no combinan muy bien los dos nombres —cerro sus ojos apoyándose en él.

—Haru, cásate conmigo... —murmuró a su oído.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— Darien

—No lo hago por el bebé, aunque si me motivo para pedírtelo, sé que crees que el matrimonio no es para ti, pero confió en que funcionaremos como una pareja casada

Se giró quedando frente a él— Sé que muchas veces dije que eso no era para mí, que llevamos casi un año viviendo juntos y quiero confiar en que funcionaremos, quiero creer que así será... —tomo su mano.

— ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? —Oprimió su mano con suavidad— como y cuando tú quieras

—Acepto casarme contigo Darien, porque no quiero volver a separarme de ti y lo único que deseo es que sin importar como estés a mi lado

La abrazo con fuerza besándola, por un momento había pensado en que lo rechazaría y ahora darse cuenta de que iniciaría una vida totalmente en pareja con ella le entusiasmaba y lo hacía sentirse feliz.

Lo abrazo besándolo como tanto había añorado en esos días, con la certeza de que él era el hombre de su vida y que con él deseaba vivir todo por completo pasar sus buenos y sus malos ratos con altas y bajas pero siempre con él y ahora con su pequeño hijo que venía en camino.

—Entonces tenemos que organizar una boda... —murmuró sonriendo acariciando sus mejillas— le ganaremos a tu hermana

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea nuestra boda? —aun sin soltarlo tan solo observándolo detenidamente grabando para sí misma cada uno de sus rasgos— quiero que muestro hijo se parezca a ti

Sonrió abrazándola— Yo solo quiero que sea fuerte y sano y que saque lo mejor de nosotros

—Seguro que así será pero anda dime ¿cómo imagina nuestra boda?

—Como tú la desees —acaricio suavemente su mejilla— tu serás la hermosa y perfecta novia, yo solo seré el que se case contigo —sonrió divertido.

—Es nuestra boda y ambos debemos planear

—Haru... tú sabes que yo no tengo idea de esas cosas, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero no me pidas que te diga como imagino la boda por favor

—Es que tampoco sé cómo podría ser —murmuró apenada— hasta ahora nunca había pensado en ello

Sonrió besando su frente— Pídele ayuda a tu hermana, seguro que ella en más de una ocasión ha imaginado su boda, además ya tiene experiencia, ¿no estaba planeando la suya con ese joven Andrew?

—Mmm si tienes razón, bueno ya veremos cómo será quizás ande ocupada con su propia boda

—Mmm yo creo que no, ahora andarán tan contentos viviendo juntos que aplazaran la boda, ya lo veras, además tu hermana debe decidir que va a hacer ahora y mi primo se meterá de lleno a la gira

—Bueno pero quiero casarme cuanto antes contigo y que sea algo donde solo estés tú y mi hermana con Seiya y su familia claro está

—Ah entonces quieres algo muy íntimo, será como tú quieras entonces...

—Si me parece que eso es lo mejor, aunque —se quedó pensativa— si no invito a Michiru se enojara mucho

—Creo que podríamos invitar a los amigos más cercanos ¿no te parece?

—Sí y quizás alguno que otro de la empresa, bueno creo que no será algo tan íntimo —sonrió más entusiasmada.

—Mmm más bien sería una ceremonia algo privada, ya no tan intima

— ¿Y donde te gustaría que fuera?

—Donde tú quieras, lo importante es que nos casemos, tú elige mi amor

—Darien —se separó fijando su mirada seria en él— tú has sido quien me propuso matrimonio y si deseas que seamos una pareja... debemos escoger los dos, no solo yo

—Haru... —respiró profundamente— te amo y quiero casarme contigo, pero en este momento no puedo pensar con claridad, podemos planear la boda juntos pero no me pidas que dé más opinión de lo que he hecho hasta ahora... cuando sepa lo que quiero te lo diré y quizá no estés de acuerdo

—Está bien...—suspiró— quizás ambos debamos pensar que deseamos pero hay algo que si deseo en este momento y es que me devuelvas mi sortija

—Sí, sabía que la querrías de vuelta —se hinco después de sacar la sortija del bolsillo— no hay nada más que desee que casarme contigo, gracias por aceptarme

—Darien... —sonrió al verlo hincado— no hagas eso —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no?, debo arrodillarme ante la mujer más hermosa y buena que pude conocer, que me hará feliz al darme un hijo y la familia a la cual pertenezco ahora... —beso su mano después de colocarle la sortija— te amo Haru

— ¿Entonces me llevaras a la playa?, quiero celebrar nuestro compromiso ahí y no acepto un no por respuesta Señor Chiba

— ¿Y mi trabajo?

—Esta noche debe ser especial, puede esperar no yo hablare con tu jefe

—En realidad no puede esperar, me han dado el ascenso pero tengo que presentar un informe de todo lo ocurrido durante la investigación... de hecho pedí la ayuda de Seiya... —se incorporó acariciando su mejilla— en cuanto termine iremos ¿te parece?

—Así que le han dado un ascenso, mayor razón para celebrar... —sonrió aún más divertida— ¿y si nuestra boda fuese en esa hermosa playa?

—Esa me parece una estupenda idea... —dijo sonriendo abrazándola— te preparare algo de cenar y celebraremos aquí, después podremos ir a la playa ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, ¿qué harás de cenar? —Abrazándolo ocultando su rostro.

—Un poco de pasta... —la abrazo suavemente besando su cabello— te amo Haru y me haces inmensamente feliz al estar conmigo, no permitiré que nunca nada te pase, recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo... ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos a iniciar una nueva vida, lo mejor será poner nuevas reglas en casa iniciando por la seguridad, no quiero estar siempre vigilada y quiero que Luna regrese

—Obviamente Luna tiene que volver, y me gustaría poder concederte tu otro deseo, pero no quiero que nada te pase, al menos la casa debe tener vigilancia y contaras con un chofer las 24 horas del día, bueno dos...

— ¿Dos? —Enarco una ceja— te recuerdo que con trabajos te acepte a ti como guardaespaldas

—Pero no será tu guardaespaldas, será tu chofer... dentro de poco no podrás manejar y no quiero que nada les pase a mis dos vidas ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te falta el guardaespaldas aun? —Tomo su mano para bajar a la sala no sin antes agacharse a recoger uno de los peluches.

—Así es, pero estaba vez te darán tu espacio, irán detrás de tu coche, la casa deberá tener vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, después de todo sigues siendo Haruka Tsukino Tenoh dueña de las más grandes empresas del país...

—Bueno no habrá mucha diferencia si iré con un chofer —suspiró— mañana iré a las empresas

—Las acciones de ese hombre estarán bajo investigación, quizá haya movimiento por parte de la agencia, trataremos de que no se vea perjudicada la empresa

—De todas forma mañana convocare una reunión con los abogados y el señor Black, y posteriormente lo hare con el consejo de accionistas

—Bien, pero no quiero que te estreses ¿de acuerdo? y que vuelvas a casa temprano

—Tratare de no estresarme y de volver lo más temprano que pueda, no puedo dejar a la deriva la empresa, debo ver el recuento de los daños de todo lo que ese sujeto hizo

—Lo sé... pero no te sobres fuerces ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Anda ya hazme de cenar, ¿si sales temprano vas por mí para comer juntos mañana?

—De acuerdo, será como pidas... —dijo sonriéndole.

Asintió sentándose a la mesa— Me pregunto cómo le ira a Serena en su nueva casa, creo que fue muy precipitado

—Tal vez lo fue, pero ya no es una niña y si ama a un hombre con tantas responsabilidades creo que deben aprender a compartirlas

—Creo que le va costar mucho trabajo, aquí no tenía mayor responsabilidad —suspiró— la extraño

—Y ella también te extrañara pero no te preocupes, será caprichosa y testaruda pero ama a Seiya y él a ella, todo estará bien, a lo mucho que pasara será que mi tía la mande de vuelta a la casa

Sonrió divertida al imaginarlo— Tu tía también tiene su carácter es una buena mujer

—Sí, lo es pero digamos que no le causara gracia que quieran vivir juntos antes de casarse

—A mí tampoco me pareció que fuese lo más correcto, pero se aman y creo que es una mujer que sabe lo que hace y afrontara las consecuencias de sus decisiones

Sonrió desde el refrigerador buscando lo necesario para preparar la cena— Pensé que nunca dejarías de verla como un niña

—Digamos que estos días prisioneras me ayudaron más a ver lo que me negaba aceptar, fui imprudente en cierta forma

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Digamos que por poco hecho por la borda los planes de Serena —bajo su mirada— no dejaba de retarlo, no quería que le hiciera nada y Serena de pronto se comportó muy cariñosa y sumisa con él

—Ya entiendo, teniéndolo contento fue que obtuvo digamos que ciertos privilegios

—Sí, entre ellos que accediera a que viniera a verme el medico

— ¿Y Alan le creyó? —Preguntó interesado mientras continuaba con la preparación de su sopa.

Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla— No he querido preguntarle si ese hombre logro lo que quería, no sé hasta qué grado cedió ante él para que accediera y él se burlaba de mi

— ¿Te preocupa que haya abusado de ella?

—Sí, la vi rara y asustada y el muy sínico no se cansó de repetírmelo hasta el cansancio —presiono sus puños.

—Tranquila, para serte sincero no creo que haya pasado más allá, porque ella se ve tranquila y una víctima de abuso estaría nerviosa y no querría que nadie la tocara

—Sí, tienes razón pero el solo hecho que ese hombre lo haya intentado porque también lo intento conmigo —sintió escalofríos sobre su cuerpo— y todo lo que hizo me da rabia

— ¿Lo intento contigo? —preguntó deteniéndose.

—Sí, pero como me desmaye ya no hizo nada y en otra ocasión parecía que tenía prisa... y —cerro los ojos abrazándose así misma— solo se burlaba, porque sabía cuánto odiaba que me besara o acariciara, es repugnante

—Ese maldito me las va a pagar —dijo con molestia— creo que le hare una visita mañana

Se puso de pie asustada— ¿Que vas hacer Darien? —Se acercó a él tomando su brazo— no vayas hacer ninguna locura

—No ninguna locura, solo quiero que le quede claro que ni tu ni tu hermana están solas

Lo abrazo con fuerza— No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberle dado todo de mí en su momento

La abrazo con fuerza besando su cabello— Tranquila, ya paso, será mejor que cambiemos de tema, mejor ayúdame a cocinar ¿sí?, no quiero que te pongas mal por eso

—Sabes que no soy buena cocinando —se separó un poco fijando su mirada en él.

—No importa, solo quiero que me ayudes... —le sonrió besando suavemente sus labios para dejar por concluido el tema de Alan, al menos por un tiempo.

Sonrió al sentir sus cálidos labios— Sabes te extrañe mucho, dime en que quieres que te ayude

—Ha cocinar... —murmuró sonriéndole.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿Qué opinan terminara en el siguiente capítulo o seguirá?, no sé ustedes pero a mí me gustaría ver más pero si ustedes ya no pues háganoslo saber, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, por cierto muchas gracias por mensajes que nos han enviado y una disculpa por la semana pasada que no pudimos actualizar, pero aquí andamos, ah y por cierto muito obrigado

Ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos y besos, hasta la próxima.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Custodios del Amor

— ¿Estas lista amor? —murmuró un tanto nervioso.

Respiró profundamente admirando aquella casa que esperaba desde ese día se convirtiera en su hogar— Si... —sonrió sutil tomando su mano— ¿y tú?

—La verdad estoy nervioso

—Si tu estas nervioso y eso que es tu mamá imagínate como estoy yo, pero bueno no creo que diga que no ¿verdad?

—Eso espero —tomo su mano presionándola— vamos después bajare las maletas

— ¿Y si dice que no? —Preguntó un tanto dudosa.

—La convenceremos mi amor, vamos es ahora o nunca

—Si —sonrió sutil ante la confianza que Seiya demostraba, estaba segura de que no quería separarse de su lado nunca más.

Al llegar tuvo que tocar la puerta ya que le habían quitado sus pertenencias al momento en que lo secuestraron esperando con nerviosismo a que abrieran.

En cuanto escucho la puerta corrió a abrir encontrándose con su hijo al cual no dudo en abrazar— Hijo

—Mamá —la abrazo con fuerza feliz de verla.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Se separó tomándolo del rostro— ¿cómo te sientes?, pasa... —lo tomo del brazo para hacer que entrara.

—Estoy bien mamá per no vengo solo —sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a su amada.

—Hola señora... —dijo aun tanto apenada al volver a tomar la mano de Seiya.

—Hola hija —sonrió al verlos juntos— pasen —se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar a la casa.

—Gracias... —sonrió sutil— ¿y Hotaru no está?

—Se quedó dormida hace un rato

—Quizás no tarde en despertar —murmuró sentándose en el sillón— pero de momento es mejor que duerma

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?, seguramente debes tener hambre

—Si pero antes queremos decirte algo

— ¿Que ocurre hijo? —los observo a ambos acercándose a tomar asiento en el sillón de la sala— estas muy serio ¿qué les pasa?

—Bueno sé que esto te va resultar muy precipitado pero no tengo ninguna duda de lo que queremos hacer y claro esta espero que me apoyes —suspiró acercándose a su madre tomando su mano.

—Sabes que siempre te he apoyado Seiya, no sé porque lo dudas

—Lo sé y por eso espero que también lo hagas ahora, le he propuesto matrimonio a Serena y ella me acepto pero también hemos decidido comenzar a vivir juntos

— ¿Vivir juntos? —Murmuró desconcertada— pero si ya se van a casar no entiendo Seiya

—Si pero para casarnos aún falta un poco de tiempo no mucho, pero ya no quiero estar sin ella

—Seiya... —se puso de pie suspirando— me da gusto que se vayan a casar, pero... ¿vivir juntos?, si ya han pasado por tanto porque no esperan ese tiempo

Se acercó a Serena tomando su mano— Precisamente por eso, porque ha sido demasiado tiempo sin ella mamá

Suspiró profundamente— Sé que ella no es como las demás jovencitas, pero... no creo que sea una buena idea

—Dame una buena razón

—Seiya, se acaban de volver a ver, quieren casarse, pues ya esperen el tiempo que sea necesario, para así saber si es real lo que sienten

—Lo que sentimos es real, no es un capricho, no es una ilusión y jamás he estado tan seguro de algo como de esto

—Ha pasado más de un año Seiya, no me lo tomes a mal, pero... quizá deberían vivir primero un noviazgo como las parejas antes de tomar la decisión de vivir juntos

Quizás su madre tenía razón en sus argumentos, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a ceder, se acercó a ella suplicante— Mamá sé que tienes razón pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, ya lo hice una vez ya no puedo permitirme estar más tiempo sin ella, Hotaru la quiere y la ha aceptado como madre mucho antes de que yo aceptara mi amor por ella

—Precisamente por Hotaru, piensa en que pasaría si las cosas entre ustedes de verdad no funcionan, si viven juntos Hotaru se acostumbrara aún más a ella

—Hotaru ya se acostumbró a ella sin necesidad de vivir juntos y yo sé que funcionara mamá... por favor no puedo hacerlo sin tu apoyo

—Señora, sé que quizá no soy la mujer que hubiera soñado para Seiya, pero lo amo y ya no quiero estar lejos de él, durante más de un año he sufrido sin él, ya no quiero sentirme así

Fijo su mirada tanto en ella como en su hijo— ¿No les parece demasiado precipitado hija? piénsalo bien no es lo mismo tener una aventura y pequeños momentos que tener una verdadera relación

—Amo a Seiya, sé que soy joven y que me costara trabajo mantener una relación de pareja, pero... sé que estoy lista para un reto así

Se acercó a ella— Lo único que quiero es que ambos sean felices junto con mi nieta, la felicidad de mi hijo es la mía

—Señora, amo a Hotaru como si fuera mi hija y amo a Seiya con toda mi vida, yo también quiero hacerlos felices...

Observo a su hijo— ¿Están seguros que esto es lo que quieren?

—Si mamá lo estamos, ya lo hablamos y así lo deseamos, además —sonrió con malicia— no tiene a donde ir, no querrás que interfiera en la vida de pareja de su hermana ¿o sí?

Serena hizo una mueca de tristeza para apoyar a su novio.

—Supongo que no, pero es una casa muy grande, quizá no lo hubieran notado, pero bueno entonces preparare la habitación que era de Darien...

—La de Darien —hizo un puchero— pero yo quería que se quedara conmigo

—No hasta que se casen... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

—Por favor mami ¿sí? —Se acercó a ella tomando sus manos— déjame que quedarme con ella —suplicante y con un puchero de niño bueno similar a los que solía hacer Hotaru.

—Ni que fuera un juguete para que hagas esas peticiones, será tu futura esposa, y como tal debes tratarla

—Jamás he dicho que sea un juguete, por eso quiero compartirlo todo con ella la amo mamá la amo

—Si van a vivir juntos entonces supongo que ya hablaron sobre las obligaciones que tienen ambos ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya hemos hablado de eso, ella seguirá con su carrera y al pendiente de las acciones que tiene en la empresa, y yo con la preparación del concierto, hay mucho que aún nos falta definir pero sin duda lo iremos haciendo poco a poco ¿verdad Serena?

—Si... —se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano— sé que tengo mucho que aprender sobre ser un ama de casa, pero confió en que Seiya y Hotaru me tendrán paciencia en lo que me adapto a mi nueva vida

Suspiro observándolos a ambos— Eso quiere decir que tendré una nueva hija en casa, ambos tendrás que ser tolerantes el uno con el otro

Presiono la mano de Serena sintiéndose feliz de iniciar esa nueva vida.

—Sí, lo sabemos yo... ¿puedo abrazarla?

—Claro bienvenida a la familia Serena —se acercó para abrazarla.

—Gracias señora... —la abrazo tal como le nacía hacerlo en ese momento, con todo el amor y agradecimiento que sentía por dejarla pertenecer a esa familia y por ser la madre del hombre que amaba.

—Pero debes dejar de llamarme señora —correspondiendo a su abrazo— me llamo Neherenia

— ¿Y si mejor le digo mamá? —murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

La abrazo con más fuerza— Eso estaría mucho mejor hija

La abrazo sintiendo por fin que pertenecía a un lugar— Gracias por aceptarme, mamá…

—Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo y a mi nieta —acaricio su cabello— ¿te gustaría ayudarme con la cena?

—Entonces iré por las maletas al auto no tardo

—Sí, claro... —le sonrió feliz— ¿podríamos preparar algo especial?

— ¿Claro que tienes en mente? —Se separo de ella para conducirla hacia la cocina.

—Mmm tiene que ser algo que Hotaru pueda comer sin problemas, ¿que es lo que más le gusta?

—Mmm además de los postres que preparas le gusta el omelet con jamón y mucho queso

—Mmm entonces creo que eso prepararemos para la princesa... y un poco de verduras no estarían mal

—Claro debe comer verduras a todas horas aunque siendo la cena, no debe comer muy pesado —se quedó pensativa— luego no va poder dormir

—Sera algo ligero, pero muy nutritivo

—Me parece bien, y de tomar será un vaso con leche y para Seiya seguramente tomara café

—Está bien, preparare algo sencillo y nutritivo, ya tendré tiempo de preparar algo especial para celebrar

—Muy bien hija entonces a cocina se ha dicho

—Subiré las maletas a la habitación

—Gracias mi amor... —dijo Serena comenzando a sacar lo que necesitaría— ¿tardara mucho Hotaru en despertar?

—Iré a despertarla le dará gusto verte y saber que te quedaras con nosotros

—Mmm no, si no le molesta, me gustaría ir a despertarla

—Estás en tu casa hija adelante

—Gracias... —Sonrió dando un par de pasos alejándose— ah y no haga nada, ahora vuelvo para preparar la cena

—Está bien pondré la mesa

—Gracias, no tardo... —sonrió aún más comenzando a alejarse— Seiya... —se acercó a la puerta de la recamara.

— ¿Que sucede? —Murmuró observando el closet.

—Nada, solo vine a verte de paso a la recamara de Hotaru, la voy a despertar... —sonrió acercándose a él— ¿cabra toda mi ropa?

—Mmm eso es lo que estoy pensando —fijado la mirada en ella— y todavía te falto ropa ¿verdad?

—Sí, solo me traje lo más indispensable, además quiero traer cosas mías, cierto peluche que un apuesto guardaespaldas gano para mí

— ¿Un conejo?, me pregunto dónde meteremos tantas cosas

—Mmm tendremos que acomodar muy bien... ¿tienes algún cajón para mi otra ropa?, esa que te gusta robarme

—Quizás este —se acercó abriendo uno en el cual tenía diversas cosas.

—Mi amor, creo que tendremos que hacer una limpieza exhaustiva en tu habitación... por lo que veo solo me traeré lo más indispensable para mí

Se sonrojó un poco— Quizás la habitación sea bastante pequeña comparada con la que tenías en tu casa amor

Se acercó a él tomando sus manos para que las pusiera en su cintura y poder rodear su cuello— Pero estarás conmigo, eso es lo que a mí me importa, aunque creo que si vamos a vivir juntos deberíamos cambiar un poco la decoración de la habitación, parece la de un guapo soltero y se debe ver como la de un joven matrimonio

—Quizás... —sonrió abrazándola hacia él— estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

—Y yo de estar contigo, aun me parece un sueño, y si es así entonces no quiero despertar —se alzó de puntitas para poder ocultar el rostro entre su cuello— quiero dormir siempre contigo...

—Y yo contigo mi amor siempre a tu lado

—Quien lo hubiera dicho que terminaría profundamente enamorada de mi guardaespaldas

—Y yo perdidamente enamorado de una chiquilla caprichosa

Sonrió besando su cuello— No te arrepentirás mi amor, te hare feliz, inmensamente feliz

—Y yo a ti te hare muy feliz... —la abrazo más cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

—Te amo Seiya, te amo —subió un poco más buscando sentir sus labios— eres el amor de mi vida

—Te amo Serena mi futura esposa —sonrió acercándose a besar sus labios.

—Futura señora Kou... —murmuró antes de corresponder a sus labios, sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz, completa, y por primera vez totalmente confiada en que así seria de ese día en adelante.

La aprisiono contra él, disfrutando de sus labios, ya sin temores solo se dedicaría a hacerla feliz, y amarla cada día de su vida.

Había escuchado voces, y una de ellas parecía ser la de su padre, así que aun adormilada salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su padre, al entrar vio que no se equivocaba, ahí estaba su papá y Serena juntos, lo que ella tanto había pedido en sueños— Papi... mami...

Se separó de ella al ver a la pequeña— Hola mi princesa ¿cómo estás?

Serena sonrió al ver a la niña y espero a que fuera Seiya quien le explicara las cosas.

—Papi... —corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza— te extrañe mucho papi...

—Y yo a ti mi princesa —la abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla— dime ¿cómo te has portado?

—Bien papi... —le sonrió para en seguida poner un gesto serio— papi, quiero decirte algo y es muy importante

— ¿Qué cosa mi princesa?

—Quiero que Serena sea mi mamá... no quiero a nadie más que a ella

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Mi princesa, ella va ser tu mamá

Sonrió emocionada— ¿De verdad?, ¿te vas a casar con ella?

—Así es y a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros princesa

—Si —dijo emocionada— tengo una familia...

—Claro mi amor la familia que siempre soñamos al fin la tendremos junto a ella pero promete que vas a portarte bien y que la vas a querer tanto como me quieres a mí

—Si papi... —sonrió aún más.

—Voy a ser tu mami como querías princesa... —sonrió acercándose a ellos— y tú serás mi hija como tanto lo desee

—Viva —se abrazó a ella sintiéndose sumamente feliz— mami te quiero mucho me siento feliz de que vayas a ser mi mami

La abrazo sonriendo— Si mi amor, voy a ser tu mami y te voy a amar siempre mi princesa, te voy a proteger y a cuidar

Beso su mejilla acurrucándose junto a ella— Papi y tú van a estar siempre conmigo ¿verdad?

La abrazo con dulzura asintiendo— Si mi princesa, siempre vamos a estar contigo y te vamos a amar y a proteger... —beso suavemente su cabello.

—Viva ya tengo una mamá que me consiente —cerrando sus ojos acurrucándose aún más.

Sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— Si mi amor, te voy a consentir, a cuidar, serás mi princesa

—Mi mami me quiere mucho, igual que mi papi

—Si mi amor, pero ahora vamos a preparar la cena ¿me ayudas?

—Siiii ¿qué vamos a cenar mami?

—Preparare un rico omelet para mi princesa ¿quieres?

—Mi favorito, ¿cómo lo supiste?, ¿me haces un pay como el del otro día mami?

—Claro princesa... —beso su mejilla subiendo la mirada hacia Seiya— ¿y tú mi amor no querrás nada especial?

—Lo más importante y especial que puedes darme ya lo tengo mi amor —se acercó abrazándolas a ambas— una hermosa familia

Sonrió feliz abrazándolos a ambos— Y así será mi amor, mi familia, bueno es hora de ir a preparar la cena

Asintió soltándola— Vamos princesa nos iremos a lavar las manos para bajar a cenar, después veremos cómo acomodar las cosas de tu mami

—Si papi... —sonrió abrazándolo— yo te ayudo a acomodar las cosas de mami

Abrazo a la pequeña aunque el movimiento aun le producía un poco de dolor en el hombro.

—Despacio mi amor —dijo sonriendo acariciándolo— y con cuidado...

X-X

— ¿Llevas tu almuerzo princesa? —Preguntó sonriéndole mientras se detuvo en un alto.

—Si mami —levando su lonchera— abuelita me puso dos manzanas le daré una a Rini

—Muy bien princesa... —le sonrió acariciando su cabello— ¿llevas toda tu tarea?

—Si ayer papi me ayudo con unos ejercicios de matemáticas

—Muy bien princesa, es una lástima que tu papá no pudiera venir, espero que tu maestra no tenga ningún problema con que vaya yo

—Papi siempre ha trabajado mucho para darnos lo mejor —desvió su mirada— aunque me habría gustado que estuvieran tú y él en la clase

—Mi amor... —acaricio su cabello con suavidad— tranquila, ¿qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa por la tarde?

— ¿Una sorpresa? —Entusiasmada moviéndose en su asiento.

—Si mi amor, pasamos a comprar algo de comer para tu papá y vamos a visitarlo al ensayo, ¿qué te parece?

—Siiii me gusta ver a papi bailar es maravilloso

—De acuerdo vamos entonces... —le sonrió estacionando el auto fuera de la escuela.

Asintió muy contenta— Mira ahí va Rini

Tras estacionar el auto y ayudarle con el cinturón bajo del auto para ayudarla— Vamos princesa, anda ve a saludarla

—Siii —tomo su lonchera para correr hacia su amiga— Rini

—Hotaru... —sonrió al ver a su amiguita— que bonita vienes hoy

—Tú también te ves muy bonita, mira ven te voy a presentar a mi mami

— ¿Tu mamá?, ah la novia de tu papá, de la que no dejas de hablar

—Si es ella —tomo la mano de su amiga— dentro de poco van a casarse

—Hola... —saludo a la pequeña que se acercaba junto con otra niña.

—Hola señora, mucho gusto en conocerla Hotaru no ha dejado de hablar de usted

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió al ser llamada señora, era lógico, la edad y ahora el hecho de que fuera madre de Hotaru.

—Siii eres muy bonita mami —dijo muy contenta.

—Gracias princesa... —sonrió agachando a la altura de la otra pequeña— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Rini, Hotaru es mi mejor amiga y me alegra que tenga una mamá tan linda como usted

—Gracias pequeña... —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— tu también eres muy bonita...

Se sonrojó ligeramente dedicándole una gran sonrisa— Usted organizo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hotaru ¿verdad?

—Así es... ¿tú fuiste a la fiesta?

Asintió muy feliz— Ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que he ido

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió levantándose— la próxima será aún mejor ¿verdad princesa?

—Siiiii —corrió a abrazarla— anda vamos que se hace tarde

—Ya voy princesa... —sonrió tomándola de la mano para dejar que la guiara dentro de la escuela.

Camino muy contenta, hacia su salón de clases, sintiéndose orgullosa de ir de la mano de la que ahora era su mamá.

Sonrió admirando aquel bello lugar, tan alegre y festivo, había mas padres de familia lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa, quizá como madre primeriza que era, por fin llegaron al salón y varios padres ya se encontraban ocupando algunos lugares— ¿Y qué debo hacer? —Preguntó a su hija en un pequeño murmullo secreto.

—Tienes que pararte al fondo junto con los otros padres y observar la clase mami

—Ah de acuerdo entiendo... —murmuró sonriendo— me gustaría presentarme con tu maestra

—La conocerás hoy mami, la señorita Molly es muy buena

—Bien princesa, entonces iré a sentarme atrás ¿de acuerdo? —Se inclinó besando su frente— estudia mucho

—Si mami —sonrió acomodándose en su lugar.

Sonrió viéndola alejarse, así camino hacia atrás de los asientos de los pequeños— Buenos días... —saludo a algunos de los padres sentándose a observar atenta la clase.

—Buenos días niños, padres de familia, muchas gracias por asistir el día de hoy a esta clase especial —entro al salón dejando sus libros sobre el escritorio.

Serena observo atenta a la profesora de su hija, la cual se le hizo conocida.

—Vamos iniciar revisando sus tareas abran sus libretas y pasare a sus lugares a revisarlas

Puso atención a la profesora a la cual tras de unos minutos logro reconocer, aquella joven debía tener su misma edad, una antigua compañera de la escuela, lo que le causo alegría y tranquilidad.

Pasaba por los lugares revisando las tareas de todos los pequeños y calificándolos— Muy bien hecho Hotaru —sonrió al ver su tarea y calificarla— eres una niña muy inteligente

—Gracias señorita Molly... —sonrió contenta— hoy vino mi mamá...

— ¿En verdad?, haber dime quien es tu mamá me dará gusto conocerla

—Es ella... —dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a Serena que le hacía un pequeño saludo.

Subió su mirada al toparse con la mirada de la Rubia— Pero si es… —sorprendida se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

—Hola Molly —sonrió a su ex compañera de clases— tanto tiempo sin verte...

—Serena que gusto verte, no sabía que fueras la madre de Hotaru

Sonrió sonrojándose— Si, es mi hija... —dijo orgullosa— así que tú eres su maestra

—Así es, a decir verdad este es el primer curso que me dan —sonrió muy feliz, y sonrojada al notar la mirada del resto de los padres— bueno debo continuar quizás después podamos ir a comer juntas

—Claro, me da gusto haberte visto, te encargo mucho a Hotaru por favor

Guiño un ojo a su amiga para enseguida continuar con la clase.

Sonrió volviendo a tomar asiento, la clase sin duda fue muy amena, todos los pequeños participaron, como era una clase muestra para los padres de familia ese día saldrían temprano, al finalizar se acercó con su pequeña a la maestra que estaba rodeada de padres de familia haciéndole preguntas— Solo me despido de tu maestra y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo princesa?

—Si mami, no sabía que tú y la señorita Molly fueran amigas

—Fuimos compañeras de escuela... —sonrió tomando su mano— pero aun así debes pórtate bien ¿si mi amor?

—Si mami, yo siempre me porto bien

—Así me gusta mi princesa... —dijo sonriéndole acariciando su mejilla— ahora iremos a la oficina y me esperaras ¿sí?

—Si mami, espero que no vayas a tardarte mucho

—Eso espero yo también mi amor, me aburren esas juntas

— ¿Y por qué tienes que ir si te aburren?

—Porque mi hermana está cuidando mis intereses, pero aun así tengo que ir, solo será un momento

Hizo un gesto de curiosidad— ¿Por qué?

—Mmm porque la oficina a la que vamos es de mi familia

—Ay ya entiendo —sonrió feliz al aprender algo nuevo.

—Si mi amor, y yo también tengo que opinar para que así no haya problema y tu tía Haruka tampoco tenga problemas

—Tía Haruka es muy linda pero es muy seria

—Porque tiene que ser así para poder manejar la empresa, pero es muy linda y te quiere

—Si pero no tanto como tú —abrazando su pierna.

—Claro mi amor, porque yo soy tu mamá, todos queremos de formas distintas, pero también te quiere...

Se acercó al quedarse ya sola después de aclarar las dudas a los padres— Es una buena niña, me preocupaba por que la había notado un tanto triste

— ¿Triste? —Murmuró acariciando su cabello— sí, quizá fueron días difíciles

—Entiendo, me da gusto verla tan contenta, incluso su desempeño académico ha mejorado mucho

—Sí, mi princesa es muy inteligente, se parece a su padre... —sonrió a su pequeña— y con una maestra como tú lo será aún más

—Gracias Serena, en verdad aun me falta mucho por aprender estos pequeños cada día me sorprenden mas

—Lo sé, son tan despiertos estos pequeños que sorprenden cada día, pero bueno al menos mi pequeña Hotaru es muy inteligente y por lo que veo una excelente alumna

—Es muy brillante la mejor de la clase sin duda alguna

—Me siento muy orgullosa de mi pequeña... —le sonrió a la niña acariciando su cabello— gracias por cuidar de ella, espero un día de estos poder ir a tomar un café ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece muy bien Serena... avísame cuando puedas ¿sí?

—Claro, te avisare, bueno ahora te dejo, tengo una junta importante a la cual se supone que no debo llegar tarde, pero me dio mucho gusto saludarte

—A mí también me dio gusto saludarte —se acercó besando su mejilla— nos veremos pronto

—Hasta pronto... —le sonrió en despedida— anda Hotaru, vamos que ya nos hizo tarde, espero que tu tía Haruka no me regañe

—Si mami vamos —tomo su mano para salir con ella del salón de clases.

—Espero que Rei quiera cuidarte un momento, te vas a portar bien ¿de acuerdo mi amor?

—Si mami me portare bien

—Después iremos a comprar una deliciosa comida para compartir con tu papá... ¿qué quieres comer Hotaru?

—Pizza de peperoni a mi papi también le gusta

—Entonces pasaremos a comprar una deliciosa pizza... —sonrió abriendo la puerta del auto para hacer que subiera.

Se subió al carro acomodándose en el asiento— ¿Y podemos comprar un helado?

—Mmm un helado si, ojala que tu papá pueda salir rápido del ensayo... —dijo mientras le acomodaba el cinturón para en seguida subir al auto.

— ¿Crees que quiera llevarnos al cine?

—Esa es una buena idea princesa, hace mucho que no voy al cine, espero que si nos quiera llevar, si no pues entonces vamos tu y yo o vamos con tu abuelita ¿qué te parece?

—Siiiii —brinco en su asiento muy contenta.

—Bueno vamos primero a la oficina y luego a comprar... —dijo manejando directamente hacia la empresa donde seguramente su hermana ya estaba más que desesperada, por suerte el tráfico no había sido mucho por lo tanto había llegado en menos tiempo del que tenía estimado, al llegar bajo de inmediato ayudando a la pequeña a bajar, sin soltarla jamás de la mano se dirigió a la entrada, saludo cortésmente a todos los que veía y aun la reconocían— creo que llegare justo a tiempo

—Ya era hora que llegaras —Dijo Haruka saliendo de su oficina para ir a la sala de juntas.

—Lo siento, me entretuve en la escuela de Hotaru —se acercó a ella a saludarla con un beso— ¿no saludaras a tu sobrina?

—Claro que si —sonrió agachándose— hola pequeña ¿cómo te has portado?

—Bien... —dijo un poco tímida— tía Haruka...

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Eso me da mucho gusto, ¿quieres una paleta?

Subió la mirada hacia Serena la cual asintió— Si...

— ¿Haru crees que Rei pueda cuidar de Hotaru mientras estoy en la junta?

—Claro que si —se acercó a la niña besando su cabeza— ve con Rei, ella te dará tu paleta mientras tu mami y yo estamos en junta ¿sí?

—Anda ve princesa, no tardo, y pórtate bien no hagas travesuras... —Dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña besando su mejilla.

—Si mami —sonrió feliz para correr hacia donde estaba Rei, a la cual ya conocía.

— ¿Cómo va todo Haru? —preguntó Serena caminando con su hermana rumbo hacia la sala de juntas.

—Más complicado de lo que creí que sería —murmuró un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Que tanto? —pregunto preocupada.

—Bastante, quizás sea un proceso más complicado de lo pensado

—Ya veo... —suspiró preocupada— ¿la empresa corre peligro?

—Por fortuna la parte crítica ya paso, al menos para la empresa, tuvimos algunas perdidas

—Haru... ¿necesitas que te ayude?, ahora menos deberías estresarte

—Tranquila, estoy bien hermanita —sonrió ligeramente antes de entrar a la junta.

Le sonrió antes de entrar a la sala de juntas, sonriendo en señal de saludo a Diamante, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, había oído de él pero no lo había visto desde la vez que había salido con él— Buenas tardes...

—Buenas tardes señorita, me alegra mucho ver que esta bien

—Muchas gracias señor Black... —tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía como accionista— a mí también me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien

Asintió volviendo a tomar asiento, mientras Haruka hacia lo mismo tomando el que le correspondía— Bueno creo que ya estamos todos los presentes

La junta dio inicio donde se hablaron de los por menores del camino que tomarían las acciones que estaban en poder de Alan, aun sufriendo las consecuencias de los malos movimientos que se habían hecho en ese tiempo, los cuales les habían causado pérdidas millonarias pero confiaba en que volverían a recuperarse— Bueno ya teniendo todos estos puntos aclarados, debe decirles que esta mañana me han dado el veredicto de las acciones en custodia serán liberadas para su venta la próxima semana...

—Ahora debemos tener cuidado en quien comprara esa acciones... —dijo uno de los socios.

—No podemos dejar que la compra se realice sin al menos saber quién sería el nuevo accionista

—La empresa está en un momento débil que un error nos puede llevar a la ruina... —dijo otro de los accionistas.

—Eso no ocurrirá, confiemos en las buenas decisiones de la señorita Haruka, no por nada ha llevado esta empresa a ser la más importante del país... —Comento Diamante mostrando su total apoyo y confianza.

Se quedó pensativa observándolo— Señor Black... ¿y si usted las comprara?

— ¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro, no confiaría en nadie más para hacerlo

—Pero señorita... —murmuró aun sorprendido— eso me convertiría en accionista

—Desde luego y su obligación junto con la de todos los socios será velar por esta empresa... —se puso de pie— considérelo, quizás deje el puesto de contraloría

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, todo este tiempo usted ha demostrado ser un hombre íntegro, que ha ayudado a mi hermana en todo momento, es justo que ahora usted también sea en parte dueño de esta empresa que ha ayudado a crecer... —dijo Serena con seguridad.

—Así es y si usted lo cree conveniente la señorita Hino tomaría su lugar como contralor, por favor considérelo, estoy segura que todos en esta sala me apoyan

Al voltear a verlos todos asintieron— Esta bien señorita, le aseguro que tendrá todo mi apoyo siempre

—Lo sé... —sonrió satisfecha— nadie mejor que usted conoce esta empresa y lo que necesitamos ahora y sin más declaro esta junta por terminada

Serena se puso de pie acercándose a su hermana— ¿El señor Black tendrá el capital suficiente para adquirir todas esas acciones?

—Por supuesto, porque serán rematadas, debido al incidente nadie quiere invertir y mucho menos comprar las acciones, además fue la instrucción del juez

—Me alegro... —sonrió viendo como era felicitado por algunos de los accionistas— Haru... ¿aún seguimos siendo dueñas?

—Desde luego que sí, perdimos unos cuantos millones pero no estamos en quiebra, nos recuperaremos

Sonrió sutil— Aunque no lo creas estaba preocupada, no me gustaría que perdiéramos esta empresa, tanto que le costó a nuestro padre formarla

—Lo sé, pero no la perderemos ya lo veras todo saldrá bien Serena

Sonrió más tranquila— Haru, he decidido retomar la universidad continuare con la carrera que ya comencé y lo de ser chef lo dejare solo como un pasatiempo, mi deber como hermana y accionista es ayudarte a mantener a flote esta empresa y eso hare

— ¿Estas segura hermanita? —Recargándose en una silla conteniendo un bostezo— ¿eso es lo que deseas?

—Si, además ahora que tengo una familia quiero aportar algo, y ya no es justo que solo gaste y gaste de la empresa y no colabore en nada

—Está bien, te apoyaré ya lo veras

—Gracias hermanita, bueno ahora me voy que aún tengo que ir a comprar una pizza para ir a visitar a Seiya

— ¿En serio?, yo que creí que podríamos comer juntas —bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo siento, pero mañana si, te lo prometo, además hoy ando de mamá... —sonrió tomándola de la mano— si quieres te ayudo a planear tu boda

—Ni lo menciones no he visto nada de eso —suspiro, saliendo con ella de la sala de juntas.

—Bueno entonces quizá sea bueno comenzar a verlo... —le sonrió sutil— ¿no te parece?, al menos hasta que yo también tenga que verlo, pero quizá tarde un poco

—Y eso ¿por qué crees que tardes?, sabes esta tarde tengo cita con el médico me harán un ultrasonido, sería el primero

—Ah sí claro, yo tengo que ir a darle una sorpresa a Seiya, ya verás que todo estará bien, me voy entonces, nos vemos mañana... —Se acercó a besar su mejilla— cuídate

—Pero no me has dicho porque tu boda tardara, ¿Serena estas bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya me tengo que ir antes de que Hotaru se ponga inquieta, nos vemos mañana para comer... ¿sí?

—Está bien cuídate mucho... ¿sí? —Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla.

—Claro, hasta mañana... —se alejó de ella al llegar a su oficina para ir por Hotaru, ¿cómo podía decirle que quizá no llegara a casarse con Seiya como ella tanto lo había soñado?, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella idea, estaba con el hombre que amaba y eso era suficiente.

Sonrió con tristeza al verla alejarse— Te extraño Serena

—Listo princesa, vámonos... —al llegar junto a la pequeña le sonrió— ¿te portaste bien?

—Si mami, me porte muy bien —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza.

Sonrió abrazándola, no importaba como pero ahora esa era su familia— Bien mi amor, vámonos, gracias Rei por cuidarla, espero que no te haya molestado

—No es ninguna molestia señorita, es una niña muy agradable

—Sí, lo sé, bueno ya nos vamos, dale las gracias a Rei por cuidarte

—Muchas gracias por cuidarme Rei

—De nada pequeña, no olvides tu paleta... —dijo entregándole el dulce.

—Viva una paleta —se acercó tomando la paleta— gracias

—De nada pequeña... —le sonrió a la niña.

—Vámonos Hotaru aún tenemos que ir por la pizza para tu papá... —dijo tomándola de la mano— hasta luego Rei

—Hasta luego señorita —sonrió al verla salir, para regresar a sus labores.

— ¿De que compramos la pizza para tu papá? —Preguntó de camino al ascensor.

—Peperoni

— ¿Peperoni? —Sonrió a la pequeña— bien entonces que sea peperoni, aunque suena a que es tu favorita

—También es la favorita de mi papi —haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, está bien, no dije nada... —le sonrió— haces el mismo gesto que tu papá

—Buenas tardes señorita que gusto me dio volver a verla —se acercó a ella sonriéndole.

—Señor Black —sonrió al verlo, se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla— ¿cómo ha estado?

—Bien, estaba preocupado por ustedes, pero me alegra que estén mucho mejor

—Sí, lo estamos... —sonrió sutil— permítame presentarle a mi hija, Hotaru...

— ¿Su hija?, no sabía que tuviera una

Sonrió colocando a la pequeña junto a ella— Si, es mi hija y de Seiya

—Ahora entiendo —se acercó a la pequeña— es idéntica a su padre

Sonrió feliz— Si, lo es... saluda Hotaru

—Hola —murmuró con timidez.

—Hola pequeña, que bonita eres, y tienes una mamá muy bella

Frunció el ceño— Si mi mami es muy bonita —se acercó abrazándola.

Sonrió al ver su reacción— Vaya eres celosa de tu mami... ¿no me la prestarías un ratito?

Negó con la cabeza abrazándola más— Vamos ir a ver a papi

—Es un poco celosa, es igual que su padre... —dijo Serena sonriendo— pero a usted señor Black lo atento no se le quita

—Si eso veo, pero no se preocupe —sonrió al ver acercarse a la chica que había cautivado su corazón— ya no voy a tratar de conquistarla

—Sí, Haruka ya me conto, felicidades... —sonrió al ver a aquella chica.

—Muchas gracias señorita... —sonrió contento— espero que usted también sea muy feliz

—Ya lo soy señor Black... —acaricio con cariño la espalda de la pequeña— ahora lo dejo, iremos a darle una sorpresa a Seiya... me dio gusto saludarlo

—El gusto fue mío señorita cuídese y espero verla pronto

—Por supuesto, ya estaré más presente en la empresa... —sonrió— que este bien, anda princesa vamos... —volvió a oprimir el botón del ascensor— no seas celosa mi amor...

Hizo un puchero abrazándola más— ¿Verdad que nunca nos vas a dejar?

Sonrió, al entrar al ascensor se agacho besando su mejilla— Jamás princesa, tu eres mi hija y tu papi es mí, el amor de mi vida así que no tengas miedo nunca te voy a dejar

Sonrió feliz abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla— Te quiero mucho, quiero que seas mi mami siempre

—Así será mi amor —le sonrió abrazándola— ahora si ¿lista para una tarde divertida?

—Siiii, vamos por pizza y después al cine y compramos palomitas y helado, y dulces siiii

—Claro mi amor... —le sonrió tomándola de la mano para salir del edificio— y como te portaste muy bien te comprare un pequeño regalo ¿de acuerdo?

Subió su mirada hacia ella— ¿Que vas a comprarme mami?

—Mmm... —se quedó un tanto pensativa— no se... —le sonrió divertida— ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Mmm un video juego ¿puedo?, todos mis compañeros tienen uno

—Claro mi amor... —le sonrió abriendo la puerta del auto para que subiera— lo que mi princesa quiera... —beso su frente antes de cerrar la puerta y correr a subirse ella.

Se acomodó en el asiento muy entusiasmada ante la idea de por fin tener un video juego portátil como sus compañeros.

Así puso el auto en marcha para ir a algún centro comercial, sería el primer día de convivencia entre madre e hija y quería que fuera inolvidable para la pequeña, al llegar al centro comercial ambas fueron directo a una juguetería a buscar lo que la pequeña quería, ella por su parte fue a comprar algo de ropa para sentirse más a gusto en su nueva casa, algunos juegos de sabanas y ropa de cama para ella y para Seiya, al finalizar fueron a comprar la pizza la cual debía llegar caliente para poder comer con Seiya.

X-X

—Seiya necesito más... —dijo al ver lo poco que le había dado.

—Estás loca, con eso debe alcanzarte para todo el mes —murmuró molesto.

— ¿Crees que puedo vivir con esto?, están por correrme de la casa, ya no puedo pagar…

—Entonces busca un lugar más económico Kakyu... y trabaja

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —Dijo molesta— vamos Seiya, sé que puedes darme un poco más, no quise ir a buscarte a tu casa pero... si tengo que hacerlo lo hare

—No te atrevas hacerlo —la sujeto con fuerza— date por bien servida con lo que te doy, no eres la única que tiene gastos

—Me lastimas... —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Si te doy dinero es porque no quiero que interfieras en la vida de mi hija —la soltó con brusquedad— ahora vete tengo mucho que hacer

—Está bien, me voy, pero... te vendré a buscar... —dijo sobándose donde la había agarrado— nunca me habías tratado así

— ¿Crees que mereces un mejor trato? —Murmuró molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy la madre de tu hija... creo que eso me hace un tanto especial para ti

Desvió la mirada— Vete

—Además, me amaste Seiya y eso es también especial

—Kakyu... quizás te amé pero eso ya es parte del pasado y no olvido que eres la persona que le dio vida a mi hija, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien nos abandonó, ahora vete

—Está bien me voy... —se acercó aprovechando que tenía los brazos cruzados se acercó a besar la comisura de sus labios— luego vengo...

Frunció el ceño, al verla alejarse, para volver la mirada e indicar que volvieran a iniciar el ensayo.

X-X

—Anda mi amor, la pizza se enfría... —sonrió tomando a la pequeña de la mano para dirigirse directo hacia le entrada del estudio donde estaban ensayando.

—Si mami —sonrió alcanzándola acomodándose la mochila.

Sonrió caminando hacia el estudio había llevado no solo pizza para ellos si no para sus compañeros, estaba feliz y sonriente de pasar ese día como su pequeña y ahora ver al amor de su vida, estuvo por entrar topándose con una mujer a la cual de momento no reconoció pero que sabía que había visto, apenas camino un par de pasos se detuvo volviendo la mirada a aquella mujer, era ella, la persona que había visto discutir con Seiya en el centro comercial, era ella, la madre de Hotaru, ¿qué hacia ahí?, lo cual la hizo sentir un tanto celosa de su presencia.

Caminaba hacia la salida, sintiéndose sumamente molesta por el trato que él tenía para ella, fijando la mirada en esa rubia que venía entrando en el set.

La vio alejarse, lucia extraña, diferente, y molesta, ese momento lo aprovecho Hotaru para soltarse de su mano y correr, fue el grito que le daba a su papá lo que la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Papi... —grito emocionada corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

—Hotaru —detuvo el baile al verla correr hacia él— ¿cómo estás pequeña que estás haciendo aquí? —se agachó para quedar a su altura y abrazarla.

—Mami quería que te diéramos una sorpresa... —sonrió abrazándolo— compramos pizza para comer contigo

— ¿En verdad? —hizo una seña para que lo esperaran y acercarse a Serena— hola amor

—Hola... —sonrió sutil sintiéndose inquieta por la presencia de esa mujer, se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios— queríamos comer contigo

— ¿Cómo sabias que tenía hambre?

Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole— Intuición... también trajimos para los demás

—Que bien, muchachos mi futura esposa trajo comida para todos tomemos un descanso

Sonrió al escucharlo, a lo que todos celebraron gustosos acercándose— Esperamos que les guste —se acercó dejando las cajas de pizza en una mesa.

—Papi, mami me llevo a su trabajo y Rei me dio una paleta... —Dijo la pequeña como parte de su día— pero papi, también vi a un señor que dijo que quería quedarse con mami

— ¿Así?, ¿y dime mi princesa quien era ese señor que quería quitarnos a mami?

—Viejo... —dijo simple la pequeña—.

Abrazo a su pequeña aún más besando su frente— ¿Y dime que hiciste?

—Le dije que era mi mami y que veníamos a verte, luego fuimos al centro comercial... mira... —se agacho dejando su mochila en el piso para poder sacar la cajita del juego portátil que Serena le había comprado— mami me regalo esto... —se lo mostro emocionada y feliz.

Observo el videojuego— ¿En verdad?

—Si, dijo que me había portado muy bien... —sonrió feliz— y luego fuimos por pizza, papi, ¿nos llevas al cine?

— ¿Al cine?

—Sí, mami dijo que podíamos ir y comprar palomitas, ah y un helado... ¿si papi?

—Está bien, terminando el ensayo iremos... ¿sí?

—Si papi... —sonrió feliz.

— ¿Dónde está mi princesa?, ah ahí estas... —se acercó llevando dos platos con sus respectivas rebanadas de pizza— aquí tienes princesa, y aquí tienes mi amor... —dijo entregándole a cada uno un plato.

—Gracias —suspiro poniéndose de pie para tomar el plato— Hotaru quiere ir al cine

—Sí, le dije que iríamos mas tarde, ¿puedes acompañarnos?, o si no pensaba decirle a tu mamá que fuéramos

—Veré si puedo terminar el ensayo en tiempo

Sonrió acercándose a él— ¿Estas muy cansado?

—Si... un poco —trato de sonreírle.

—Ah... ya veo, si no quizá sea mejor ir directo a casa y preparar la cena... —dijo sintiéndose extraña, ¿acaso la presencia de esa mujer era lo que lo tenía así?— si creo que es lo mejor

—Como quieras amor —dio un mordisco a la rebanada— quizás podamos ir el fin de semana

—Sí, el fin de semana... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— por cierto mañana iré a comer con Haruka, hoy tiene su primera revisión, quiero que me cuente como le fue y veré en que puedo ayudarle en los preparativos de la boda y en la junta se decidió que Diamante adquiera las acciones de Alan, ese fue mi día

—Un día muy interesante, me da mucho gusto por ustedes que por fin la empresa retome su camino y también por el señor Black siempre ha cuidado de ustedes

—Sí, lo ha hecho... se ve que está muy feliz con Michiru —dijo suspirando sutil, esa no era la idea que tenia de pasar la tarde con su, ¿novio, prometido, esposo?— ¿y tú que tal estuvo tu día?

—No hemos parado de ensayar... —se recargo en el respaldo de la silla— el concierto cada vez está más cerca, y aún nos falta mucho

—Seguro todo saldrá bien, eres excelente... —dijo observándolo un instante— ¿solo eso?

Hizo una mueca— No, también vino a verme Kakyu...

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —Preguntó intrigada por su presencia.

—Más dinero... eso quiere

— ¿Y le sigues dando?

—Sí, aunque no le parece suficiente ya le dije que se ponga a trabajar

—Seiya... ¿Hotaru tiene su apellido?

—Sí, si lleva su apellido —suspiro dando otro mordisco.

—Ya veo... ¿y tú estás conforme con eso?, que un día se le ocurra pedir la custodia de Hotaru...

—No la pedirá, de mi cuenta corre que eso no va suceder

—Pareces muy seguro —suspiró sutil volteando a ver a la pequeña— eso espero por el bien de la niña

—Hare lo que sea necesario por protegerla

Volteo a verlo sonriéndole sutil, esos días a su lado habían sido maravillosos, pero ahora comenzaba a bajarle la adrenalina y comenzaba a ver cosas que antes no notaba— ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

—Muy linda sorpresa bombón, en verdad has alegrado mi día

Sonrió sintiéndose un poco más tranquila— Iré con Hotaru para ver si quiere más pizza

—Está bien... pero yo también quiero otra rebanada está muy rica —relajándose un poco.

—Claro en seguida te la traigo... —tomo su plato para poder servirle, pese a que le había dicho lo ocurrido con esa mujer se sentía inquieta, no quería perderlos y que anduviera tan cerca de Seiya y de su hija no le gustaba, ahora tenía una familia y lucharía por conservarla siempre.

Tener a su amada y a su hija junto a él lo había motivado para continuar con los ensayos hasta muy tarde, habían repetido de menos diez veces cada canción que sería interpretada por él, junto con los bailarines que lo acompañarían en el escenario, había olvidado el incidente con su ex para concentrarse por completo en lo que sería la llave al éxito esperado como SK, al finalizar la niña ya dormía en brazos de la que ahora consideraba su madre— Se quedó dormida —acaricio su rostro con ternura.

—Sí, creo que se cansó mucho... —sonrió con ternura observando a la pequeña— termino su tarea y creo que se aburrió

—Es de imaginarse ha sido un día muy activo para ella— por cierto ¿cómo estuvo la clase especial?

—Bien, Hotaru obtuvo buenas calificaciones y me dijo la maestra que es de las mejores de su clase, por ese motivo le compre algo como obsequio, y además resulta que la maestra de Hotaru es una ex compañera de mi escuela... que curioso ¿verdad?

— ¿Tu compañera?, si es bastante curioso —suspiró— Serena no me agrada que le compres obsequios tan costosos, y menos videojuegos

—Lo siento... es solo que Hotaru quería uno de esos y no vi nada de malo comprárselo, además era como un premio por sus calificaciones

—Está bien, es una buena niña, solo no quiero que se mal acostumbre, sacar buenas notas es su obligación

—Entiendo... —murmuró, trato de sonreír pero por dentro se sentía mal por haberse equivocado— ¿nos vamos?

—Si vamos a casa —acaricio su mejilla acercándose a besar sus labios— no te sientas mal mi amor... solo quiero lo mejor para Hotaru

—Sí, lo sé... —sonrió sutil— mejor consultare contigo si puedo hacer tal o cual cosa... —le ayudo a tomar a la niña.

—Me parece bien, porque ahora su educación está en nuestras manos, quiero que sea una buena niña

Se puso de pie tomando las cosas de la niña— Y no niña caprichosa, lo entiendo

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, cargándola con sumo cuidado.

—Lleva a la niña en tu auto, llevare el mío, pasare a comprar algunas cosas para mañana, te alcanzo en la casa ¿sí?

— ¿Ya es un poco tarde no crees?, anda vamos dejare mi auto aquí vendré por el mañana

—Sí, tienes razón, es tarde... vamos entonces... —se colgó la mochila de la niña y su bolso lista para salir— por cierto, estuviste muy bien... seguro el concierto será un éxito

— ¿Crees?, aun siento que falta mucho... —sonrió esperando que abriera la puerta trasera para acomodar a la niña— estoy ansioso y la verdad muy nervioso amor

—No tienes por qué estarlo, eres increíble en el escenario, todo saldrá bien... —dijo tras acomodar el asiento trasero para que la niña fuera a gusto— no por nada es el concierto más esperado

Acomodo a la pequeña en el asiento besando su frente— Amor, ¿estarás conmigo ese día verdad?

—Si... si me invitas claro que iré... —dijo subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

—Estas más que invitada —detuvo la puerta antes de que la cerrara inclinándose hacia ella para besar sus labios— te amo

—Y yo a ti —sonrió sutil— te amo Seiya, te amo

Acaricio su mejilla— Me hace muy feliz tenerte a mi lado

— ¿De verdad? —Tomo su mano pegándola a su mejilla.

—Si mi amor —sonrió aún más mirándola con ternura.

Se bajó del auto abrazándolo con fuerza— Nunca me vas a dejar ¿verdad?

—Jamás voy hacerlo, por eso nos vamos a casar muy pronto —la abrazo rodeando la cintura.

No dijo nada, tan solo lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho— Te amo, te amo —murmuró.

Acaricio suavemente su espalda— Serena, mi dulce Serena te amo

— ¿Estas muy cansado? —Murmuró aun ocultando el rostro.

—Un poco... ¿qué tienes en mente traviesa?

—Un baño... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— y... estrenar unas sábanas nuevas...

— ¿Un baño y sabanas nuevas? —enarco una ceja un tanto confundido.

Asintió— Quiero tomar un baño contigo

—Está bien mi amor tomaremos un baño, quizás debamos mandar hacer un baño para nosotros dentro de la habitación

—Tengo una idea mejor, pero te la diré luego... ahora solo quiero sentirme entre tus brazos y que me digas cuánto me amas

—Te amo mi amor con toda mi alma —la abrazo acercándose a besar sus labios.

Sonrió cerrando lentamente los ojos, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir a Seiya suyo, que le dijera que la amaba, que la besara con esos labios que tanto le gustaban, poco a poco correspondió a sus besos, era increíble como cada día que pasaba lo amaba más y como unos besos y unas palabras dulces la hacían olvidar todo.

Beso sus labios con todo su amor, en pocos días no solo se había hecho adicto a ella, si no que se había vuelto parte fundamental de su vida y quería demostrarle cada día cuanto la amaba con besos caricias, con una sonrisa a cada instante.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios, sonriendo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, observo su rostro un instante para en seguida acariciar su mejilla— Eres mío, solo mío... y te amo como jamás llegue a imaginarlo, quiero estar contigo siempre

—Soy solo tuyo mi amor, de nadie más...—sonriéndole— siento lo del cine

Negó sonriéndole— Yo lo siento, creo que me emocione con mi día de madre e hija, quería que fuera perfecto e inolvidable para las dos que le dije si a todo lo que me pedía...

Acaricio su mejilla— Juntos haremos de ella una gran mujer, ese es mi deseo mi amor, pero para ello hay que saber decirle no a ciertas cosas y no por que no podamos comprárselo, sino porque quiero que conozca limites

—Ya sé, no quieres que sea como yo de caprichosa y lo entiendo, a veces puedo ser un dolor de cabeza

—No es que sea o no caprichosa amor —se acercó besando sus labios— pero en nuestras manos esta su educación y su bienestar, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas

—Está bien... hare lo mejor que pueda para ser una buena mamá

—Sé que lo harás mi amor, Hotaru es nuestra princesa —volviendo abrazarla.

—Sí, nuestra princesa... —lo abrazo recargando el rostro en su pecho— Seiya... ¿crees que soy egoísta al querer a Hotaru para mí como mi hija por completo?

— ¿A qué te refieres amor?

—Yo... quiero que Hotaru lleve mi nombre... —murmuró nerviosa.

—Mi amor... —Se separó un poco observándola— es lo único que tiene de su madre y no me gustaría quitárselo, aunque sé que no lo merece

Respiró profundamente, desvió la mirada sintiendo nuevamente esa pequeña opresión en su pecho al escucharlo hablar de esa mujer— Si, tienes razón, olvídalo... —sonrió sutil— es una tontería

—También intente quitarle ese apellido pero sea como haya sido ella siempre va ser la mujer que le dio la vida y eso es algo que no va cambiar jamás y eso es algo con lo que debemos aprender a vivir

Bajo la mirada asintiendo— Claro... tienes razón, es la madre de Hotaru después de todo, fue una tontería lo que dije... ¿nos vamos?, estoy cansada

—Serena, no me gusta verte triste, por favor entiéndeme es lo único que te pido, esto también es muy difícil para mi

—Lo sé... es más difícil para ti porque eres su padre y lo entiendo, te lo dije, era egoísta al querer algo así, pero olvídalo, fue solo una tontería que se me ocurrió, eres su padre y tú sabes lo que mejor le conviene a Hotaru

—Sí, pero ella te quiere aun cuando no lleva tu sangre te adora mi amor y tú la quieres mucho, ese lazo de amor es mucho más fuerte que el de sangre y no es necesario que lleve tu apellido para que veles por ella a mi lado

Bajo la mirada, respiró profundamente— La vi Seiya, vi a esa mujer cuando salía y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Hotaru y te busca, ¿y si todavía le interesas?, ¿y si un día despierta queriendo quedarse con Hotaru?, ¿qué voy a hacer Seiya sin ti o sin ella?

—Eso no pasara necesito que confíes en mí y si no vio a la niña, es porque no la ha visto desde que solo era un bebe, no es tan mala como parece en su momento la odie por lo que había hecho, pero ahora sé que lo está pagando con lágrimas de sangre, amor no importa si vuelvo o no a interesarle, yo ya tengo a quien amar y ese alguien eres tú y nadie mas

—Ni siquiera con Amy me había sentido así como ahora... —murmuró aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada— sé que es tonto pero... estoy celosa, no quiero que este cerca de ti o de Hotaru

—Mi amor... —tomo su mentón haciendo que levantara la mirada— soy tuyo, te amo y nada va separarme de ti, sé que lo que quiero y lo que deseo, ya no estoy confundido como lo estaba antes, por favor confía en mí, te lo suplico

Asintió aun sintiéndose extraña— Lo siento, pero es que ahora si te puedo decir que estoy celosa, más porque se lo que significó para ti... pero te amo y confiare en ti

—Significo mucho para mí pero es parte de mi pasado, algo que no se puede borrar así como así, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no pase buenos momentos con ella, pero es diferente a lo que siento ahora por ti, esto es mucho más poderoso que yo mismo —tomo su mano apoyándola sobre su corazón— te amo y eso es lo único que me importa

—Perdóname... —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— aún sigo siendo una chiquilla caprichosa, pero te amo, y tengo miedo de perderte, de perder a mi familia, confiare en ti mi amor

—No me perderás te lo prometo —abrazándola con fuerza— somos una hermosa familia y esto apenas inicia, no te rindas por favor —cerro sus ojos ocultando el rostro entre su cabello— eres mi fuerza para seguir, mi apoyo Serena te amo tanto

—Te amo Seiya, y no, no me rendiré, sé que esto apenas comienza y que quizá sea difícil, pero te amo y eso es lo único que me importa, me aferrare a ti como nunca, seré caprichosa y obstinada pero no te dejare

—Yo no quiero que me dejes mi amor, jamás porque sin ti mi vida no volvería a ser igual, eres mi princesa, mi bombón, mi chiquilla caprichosa, la mujer que robo mi corazón

Sonrió sutil alejando la preocupación que sentía— Y tú el hombre de mi vida, te amo Seiya y amo la familia que me has dado, espero que tú también me comprendas

—Claro que si amor me importas mucho, ahora déjame ver tu hermosa sonrisa

Sonrió poco a poco— Te amo Seiya, te amo... —le sonrió más tranquila volviendo a abrazarlo— hazme el amor en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación... —dijo a su oído en un sutil murmullo.

—No hace falta que me lo pidas, lo deseo tanto como tú —se acercó rozando sus labios— ahora vamos a casa ¿sí?

Sonrió aún más al escucharlo— Si mi amor, vamos a casa... —volvió a darle un pequeño beso.

Sonrió ayudándola a subir— Te amo

—Tanto como yo a ti... —le sonrió— anda apresúrate que muero por estar a solas contigo

—Está bien ya voy —robo un beso más de sus labios para enseguida cerrar la puerta y apresurarse a subir para ir a casa para cenar en familia y después tener una noche de amor con su prometida.

X-X

En su sueño veía aquel rostro burlándose, riéndose de ella mientras la tocaba, la luz entraba por la ventana, era la habitación que aquel hombre ocupo durante su estadía en la casa, podía aun sentir como la tocaba bruscamente, como invadía su boca, el calor de su aliento y ella solo se dejaba, podía sentir unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, estaba a su merced y no podía hacer nada, solo ahogar sus sollozos.

El sonido de los sollozos de su amada lo despertaron, observándola detenidamente parecía inquieta— Mi amor despierta —moviéndola suavemente.

—No... —Murmuró aun sumergida en aquella sensación, su boca recorriéndola más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

—Serena despierta —la abrazo hacia él— todo está bien despierta mi amor

Abrió los ojos asustada y sin querer empujo a Seiya al revivir aquella sensación.

—Auchs —cayo de la cama al ser empujado por ella— al menos ya despertaste... ¿estás bien?

Le costó algunos minutos en reaccionar— ¿Seiya?

—Estoy aquí —sonrió al levantarse del piso— ¿estás bien?, ¿que estabas soñando?

—Lo siento... yo... —se sentó cubriéndose con la sabana— no lo sé

Se acercó a ella abrazándola— Mi princesa...

Se dejó abrazar ocultando su rostro— Te amo... —murmuró tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo.

—Y yo a ti con todo mi ser te amo, me preocupan esas pesadillas en verdad no recuerdas que soñabas

Negó ocultando su mirada— ¿Me amaras siempre verdad?

—Hasta el final de mis días —jalando la cobija para ambos— quizás sea hora de comprar una cama más grande —bromeo un poco.

Sonrió sutilmente— Si, eso creo... —suspiró profundamente— creo que iré a darme un baño

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Negó buscando la bata para cubrirse— No te preocupes, no tardo

—Está bien amor, no tardes

—No... —Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil— no tardo —se puso de pie y salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que llego al baño.

La observo quedándose un tanto preocupado, parecía que cada noche las pesadillas iban en aumento y lo peor era que ella no las recordara.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño se recargo en ella, claro que recordaba cada pesadilla, era la misma desde que todo paso, era Alan a punto de tomarla, se cubrió el rostro ahogando aquel gemido producto del llanto, quizá ese recuerdo la perseguiría, pero sabía que si fuera necesario lo volvería a hacer, tras calmarse tomo aquel baño con agua fría, salió envuelta en una toalla, y se dirigió a la recamara, Seiya estaba despierto— Pensé que te encontraría dormido

— ¿Sin esperarte?, no mi amor... dime ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor... —sonrió sutil dirigiéndose a buscar algo de ropa con que dormir— lamento haberte despertado

—No te preocupes —se levantó acercándose a ella— me preocupa que no puedas dormir tu

—Si lo hago... —dijo sonriéndole sutil— poco, pero lo hago

—Poco no es suficiente mi amor más siendo una mujer tan activa como lo eres

—Antes de dormir tomare algún té ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —la abrazo hacia él— te amo

—Yo también te amo, trata de dormir, debes descansar ¿sí? —Le sonrió sutil— no quiero que la estrella SK se duerma en pleno ensayo

—Solo si tu mi amada princesa duerme a mi lado

Tomo sus manos haciendo que con una de ellas le quitara la toalla— ¿Me ayudas a ponerme la bata?

—Claro mi amor —tomo la bata que había seleccionado.

—Gracias... —lo miró sin perder detalle de su semblante, sonriendo sutil, él era el hombre más maravilloso que pudo conocer, y a veces se sentía avergonzada de lo que había hecho, de lo que ese hombre había estado a punto de hacerle— te amo

—Y yo a ti, —se acercó ayudándola a colocarse la bata, aprovechando para abrazarla— te amo

Se refugió en sus brazos, ¿por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar ahora de esa felicidad que tenía a su lado?— Eres el hombre más increíble del que me pude enamorar, te amo, te amo... gracias por amarme después de todo

Separo su rostro ligeramente tan solo para besarla.

Cerró los ojos llevando en su recuerdo el semblante preocupado y amoroso de su prometido, queriendo olvidar aquel sueño que solo la atormentaba y la hacía sentir sucia, se refugió en sus brazos buscando la protección que su amor le daba, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto de esas pesadillas pero lo haría sin preocuparlo.

X-X

Notas de Autora:

¿Y bien que les pareció?, una cosa es iniciar una relación clandestina y otra muy diferente es comenzar a vivir en pareja y más para Serena, de pronto se volvió mamá, aunque como vimos la niña está encantada con ello, pero ahora viene lo difícil ¿Cómo sobre llevar una relación?, y el caso de Haru un embarazo, ¿Qué opinan al respecto?, ¿quieren seguir viendo como es la vida ahora de las hermanas Tenoh-Tsukino?

Ya saben que aceptamos cualquier duda, queja o comentario, estamos a un review de distancia, y aprovecho para agradecer los reviews que nos han dejado, aunque poco a poco vamos en declive pero bueno, por nuestras fieles fans seguiremos si es que así lo desean, si no pues tal vez sea el momento de dejar esta historia, en fin ya saben estamos a sus órdenes. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, saludos.


	30. Chapter 30

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 30

Aquella era una tarde maravillosa ya tenía por lo menos un par de horas en aquel restaurante platicando, y riendo entre recuerdos de su infancia y anécdotas que ambas habían vivido juntas—Hoy si he reído bastante en verdad Serena te extraño mucho

Sonrió jugando con una cucharita sobre su café— Yo también te extraño Haru, pero creo que es mejor así, tú ya tienes una pareja y yo también, no me gustaría estar de mal tercio en la casa

—Sabes que jamás serias mal tercio por el contrario yo estaría feliz, pero sé que con Seiya eres feliz, lo amas y te ama —dio un sorbo— logre hacer que Luna volviera a la casa después de como la corrí, me alegra que me haya perdonado

—Sabe porque lo hiciste, no fue porque no la quisieras... —dijo un tanto pensativa— pasare a visitarla luego, supongo que le extraño que ya no volviera a la casa

—Sí, ella te extraña mucho Serena, cuando quieras puedes ir puesto que también es tu casa

Sonrió ligeramente— Creo que iré para que me de algunos consejos de cómo ser una ama de casa, me apena preguntarle a la madre de Seiya

— ¿Por qué?, ¿no te sientes a gusto?

—Al contrario, pero el otro día me puse muy valiente a lavar la ropa y... las camisas blancas de Seiya quedaron azules al igual que algunas camisetas mías y de Hotaru fue todo un desastre sin mencionar que termine empapada y no supe porque

—Bueno yo te sugiero que le preguntes sin pena alguna, nadie mejor que su propia madre pueda enseñarte mucho, aunque sin duda luna te puede dar algunos tips, la verdad es que no me imagino siendo ama de casa y tampoco te imagino a ti hermanita

Sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de café— Tu siempre serás una empresaria, lo bueno es que tienes el apoyo de Luna, y definitivamente serás una gran mamá, tómame de ejemplo para que no hagas lo mismo con tu bebé, supongo que no querrás que sea caprichosa y berrinchuda como yo

Sonrió ligeramente— Podría educar otro igual sin mayor problema —murmuró divertida sacando un sobre— mira

—No lo dudo... —sonrió tomando el sobre— ¿qué es?

—La primera fotografía del bebe, pensé que querrías verla

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió emocionada sacando la imagen, en cuanto vio la pequeña figura sonrió aún más— es tan pequeño, no imagino lo feliz que puedes estar

—Sí, no creí que algo tan pequeño pudiera hacerme tan dichosa... —llevo las manos a su vientre— Darien también está muy contento

—Lo imagino... —sonrió observando fijamente la imagen— me alegra que seas tan feliz Haru, eso es lo que más deseaba, verte sonriendo, verte siendo de nuevo la hermanita que recordaba

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz y aunque fue precipitada tu decisión de vivir con Seiya quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare, así que puedes confiar en mi ¿sí?

—Claro... —guardo la imagen en el sobre devolviéndoselo— y te agradezco tu apoyo... ¿sabes?, he pensado que quizá deberíamos comprar una casa nueva, la casa de Seiya es muy cálida y hogareña, pero... la siento muy pequeña, me gustaría un lugar donde Hotaru pudiera salir a jugar sin problemas, comprarle quizá una mascota, aunque bueno creo que eso debería consultarlo con Seiya

—Claro porque estas acostumbrada a tener tu propio espacio para todo, la casa de Seiya no es más grande que el almacén

—Algo así, además quiero comprar una nueva recamara, apenas cabemos... —dijo jugando con su taza.

—Serena... —tomo su mano— quizás es pequeño pero es tu nuevo hogar y cualquier cosa que decidas debes consultarlo con él porque ahora son una pareja y como tal todas la decisiones deben hacerlo juntos

Suspiro sutil— Lo sé, hace días le compré a Hotaru un videojuego y le lo tuve que poner horarios para jugar, no sabía que no debía comprárselo

—A ti también llegue a ponerte reglas ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió sutil— La verdad no, creo que pocas veces las seguí

—Si eso es diferente, pero toda diversión debe tener un límite, en casa teníamos nuestras reglas lo más lógico es que en su casa también las haya ¿no te parece?

—Sí, tienes razón, solo que no sé cómo hacerlo, hubieras visto la cara de Hotaru

—Y hubieras visto tu cara millones de veces —sonrió divertida— sobre todo cuando le diste un pisotón a Diamante ¿recuerdas?

—Creo que me regañaste, fue la primera vez, y me castigaste ¿verdad?

—Así es —murmuró con una gran sonrisa— me dolió hacerlo porque sabía por qué querías estar conmigo, pero ese no era el mejor momento

—Creo que entonces deberé acostumbrarme a hacerlo, ¿cómo lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, tendrás que imponer reglas, límites y regañarla cuando así lo amerite, Serena ser madre no es solo estar con la niña y consentirla como habías hecho antes con la fiesta de cumpleaños y la salida al parque de diversiones, haber aceptado ser su madre significa una gran responsabilidad

— ¿Crees que pueda lograr ser una buena madre?, tú lo serás, porque sé que no cometerás los errores que cometiste conmigo...

—Aun no sé si seré una buena madre o no, lo que hice contigo fue porque en su momento eso era lo mejor

—Y sé que piensas que no hiciste un buen trabajo conmigo, aun soy demasiado caprichosa

—Bueno la diferencia es que yo soy tu hermana, jamás fui mamá o papá y lo caprichosa yo creo que eso es parte de tu naturaleza, lo has sido desde pequeña aun cuando nuestros padres estaban y ahora agradezco eso, porque quizás no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti Serena

— ¿A qué te refieres?, ser caprichosa también me ha metido en problemas

—Sí, ser caprichosa y berrinchuda tiene sus pro y sus contras, dime ¿no fue por tu capricho que lograste que Seiya se enamorara de ti?

Sonrió un tanto avergonzada— Si, pero Seiya no era un capricho como tal

—Pero no te diste por vencida para conseguirlo aun sabiendo que solo era tu guardaespaldas que tenía novia y una hija ¿o sí?, aun cuando te rechazo no te rendiste

—No, yo sabía que lo amaba y quería significar lo mismo para él

— ¿Lo ves?

—Pero también ser caprichosa tiene sus problemas, ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si Seiya no se hubiera enamorado de mí?, yo... realmente no media la naturaleza de mis actos, lo buscaba, fui su amante, me entregue a él sin pensarlo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero ahora veo que fui imprudente

—Bueno, entonces ahora aprende a ser más prudente, ya no estás sola tienes una familia con la que contaras siempre, estas creciendo Serena ya no eres una niña

—No, deje de serlo hace poco más de un año... —sonrió sutil— aun me pregunto ¿por qué se enamoró Seiya de mí?, era berrinchuda, caprichosa, imprudente... ¿recuerdas ese día que me encontraste con Andrew en la piscina?

—Mmm si estaba muy molesta por eso

—Él también lo recuerda y aun con todo y que yo coqueteaba con todo mundo Seiya se enamoró de mi

—Te conoció tal como eres y se enamoró Serena, te ama no me queda duda de eso

—Sí, yo también me enamore y lo amo y ahora estoy aprendiendo a conocerlo cada día un poco más... —sonrió sutil— amo la familia que me ha dado, aunque también quisiera darle un poco más a esa familia

—Entonces hazlo Serena, se feliz con Seiya, sabes te diré un secreto...

—Sí, lo hare... —sonrió bebiendo un poco de café— ¿cuál secreto?

—Bueno la vida con Darien en un inicio no fue tan sencilla, le ha costado acoplarse a la casa y sin duda hemos discutido constantemente por pequeños detalles recuerda que yo también soy muy voluntariosa, y sin embargo se enamoró de mi pese que no soy el tipo de mujer a las que él estaba acostumbrado pero hemos logrado resolver esas pequeñas diferencias de alguna u otra forma para poder formar una familia ahora con el bebé

— ¿Sabes?, no sé porque, pero creo que siempre te imagine a lado de alguien como Darien, son mmm parecidos en cierta forma, muy maduros, fuertes y seguros

—Si es diferente conocerlo como pareja a como guardaespaldas

—Lo que si es que nunca imagine que tú te hubieras enamorado, fue extraño... ya que nunca te vi con él en una actitud coqueta

—No coquetee con él, por el contrario inicio por confianza me sentía bien hablando con él, aunque hubo varias veces en que tuve que golpearlo y semanas que pasamos hablando solo lo necesario

—Lo suyo fue algo más natural, que nació poco a poco... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— ¿estas emocionada por la boda?

—Aun cuando nunca me imaginé casándome y pasando con ese tipo de cosas, que si los manteles, que las flores y todo eso, la verdad estoy muy emocionada, todos en la empresa se enteraron de la boda y ahora no se a quienes invitar

— ¿A ti te gustaría que todos fueran?, sin ellos las cosas hubieran sido más difíciles

—La verdad si, la empresa es lo que es gracias a cada miembro que forma parte de ella

—Entonces creo que deberías hacer una boda grande, espectacular, no todos los días se casa una Tsukino Tenoh ¿no te parece? —Sonrió tomando su mano— yo te ayudo

—Pues sí pero creí que sería tu boda la que tendría ese honor —guiño un ojo.

Desvió la mirada para tomar su taza— Aun no he hablado nada de eso con Seiya, así que realmente no sé qué es lo que quiere o que es lo que yo quiero... —se encogió de hombros sonriendo sutil— quizá aún nos tome tiempo, él esta tan ocupado con sus ensayos, el concierto y creo que iniciara una gira y yo voy a retomar la escuela, en fin son muchas cosas

—Lo imagino, mira grande o pequeña lo importante es que seas feliz ¿sí? y claro seré tu dama de honor

—Por supuesto... —sonrió asintiendo— pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a viendo las distintas cosas que necesitaras para tu boda?

—Está bien, ya hemos decidió el lugar será en la playa a donde nuestros padres solían llevarnos, pensaba en algo intimo pero creo que no será así

Pidió la cuenta siendo ella quien pagara— Entonces debemos buscar un hotel allá ¿no crees?, un lugar donde hacer la recepción

—Sí creo que sí, sería lo mejor pero quiero que sea en la playa cerca del mar, así sentiré que nuestros padres están ahí presentes

—Por supuesto, te ayudare entonces a ver lo necesario para la recepción a la orilla del mar... ¿nos vamos?

—Si vamos —se puso de pie guardando el sobre en su bolso.

— ¿Y ya sabes a donde te iras de luna de miel? —Sonrió tomando su bolso para salir de ese restaurante.

—Mmm no eso no lo había pensado

—Pues tienes que pensarlo, ¿que se te antoja?, playa, nieve, mmm compras... —sonrió divertida— París es muy bello

—Eso sería ideal para ti sin duda... me gustaría algo tranquilo

—Mmm entonces creo que deberías pensar que es lo que quieres, iré a visitar algunas agencias y pediré folletos ¿te parece? —se detuvo frente a una aparador de una tienda de novias— ¿si entramos aquí?

— ¿Vestidos de novia? —Observo los diseños.

—Sí, quizá encontremos algo que sea ideal para una boda en la playa, anda vamos... —la tomo de la mano para hacer que entrara.

—Está bien entremos

Al entrar soltó su mano y se fue observando cada vestido que veía— ¿Debe ser blanco Haru?

—No sé si blanco sea lo ideal, de hecho ya tenía uno en mente —sonrió caminando detrás de ella.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió deteniéndose frente a uno muy amplio de la falda y de tirantes delgados— ¿cuál?

—Ya lo veras, solo será la ceremonia civil —sonrió observándolo— ese te quedaría muy bien a ti

Negó volteándose— ¿Por qué solo por el civil? —Preguntó caminando observando algunos vestidos más, se detuvo curioseando en uno que estaba en un maniquí.

—Pruébate ese —señalando uno de ellos— bueno, no siento que casarme por la iglesia sea lo ideal

— ¿Por qué no? —Murmuró aun observando ese vestido— Haru solo entramos a ver, no creo que sea apropiado que me pruebe uno

— ¿Y por qué no?, después de todo también vas a casarte

—Entonces quizá deba probarme uno de esos... —dijo observando unos más sencillos, eligiendo uno liso con apenas un bordado en el pecho— ¿este que te parece?

—Mmm ese no va mucho contigo, es demasiado sencillo ¿no te parece?

— ¿Entonces qué crees que debería usar? —dejo el vestido y siguió observando otros algo parecidos.

Se acercó a uno que parecía un tanto escotado con falda amplia blanco y bordados dorados— ¿Qué te parece este?

Volteo a verla sonriendo al ver ese hermoso vestido— ¿Crees que debería probármelo?

—Hazlo anda si lo haces yo también me probare el que tú me elijas

Sonrió viendo que era su oportunidad de lucir un hermoso vestido de novia— Esta bien...

—Bien entonces mídetelo

—Por aquí señorita... —dijo una empleada que las había estado escuchando.

—Está bien no tardo... —siguió a la joven que llevaba ya el vestido, definitivamente su hermana seguía teniendo un excelente gusto y ese vestido era prueba de ello.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón para esperar a ver su hermana.

Sentía que ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba su busto haciéndola lucir aún mejor de lo que sabía que era, el escote creía que era demasiado pero no le importo le había gustado de igual forma, abrieron la cortina para deja que su hermana la viera, se sentía como una verdadera princesa, una princesa sexy y sensual— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es perfecto sin duda parece que fue hecho para ti

— ¿Te parece? —sonrió dándose vuelta para poder verse en el espejo, al hacerlo se quedó sin palabras, solo observando su imagen, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía libremente por la espalda en la cual también llevaba un escote, era la imagen con la cual había soñado desde niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería ni moverse por miedo a que desapareciera esa imagen de hermosa novia que tenía.

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo

—Lo seré... —murmuró sonriéndole, aunque bien quiso que fuera una afirmación en ella estaba la duda— será mejor que me lo quite, es muy hermoso pero aun no es tiempo

— ¿Serena?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe al respecto? no pareces muy entusiasmada

Negó sonriéndole sutil— No puedo estar entusiasmada por algo que aún no tiene ni fecha, eso es todo

— ¿Segura?

—Claro, además no importa —sonrió para quitarse esa sensación de tristeza— estoy con Seiya y eso es lo único que debe interesarme, me voy a cambiar, no tardo

—Está bien, no tardes

—No, no tardo... —le sonrió esperando a que cerraran la cortina y de nueva cuenta cambiarse, ni en sus más locos sueños había tenido una imagen de sí misma vestida de novia tan perfecta como la que se había reflejado en esos espejos y quizá eso es lo que más le dolía, que tal vez no llegaría a usar algo así en su vida.

—Señorita —se acercó a la encargada— quiero que se cobre ese vestido, y me lo haga llegar a mi casa por favor —entongándole la tarjeta para que hiciera el cobro.

—Por supuesto señorita, ¿todo estuvo bien? —preguntó mientras le hacían el cobro.

—Sí, es perfecto muchas gracias

—Le enviaremos el vestido, si necesita algún ajuste no dude en llamarnos

—Claro así lo hare —suspiro volviendo a sentarse observado el resto de los vestidos que había en la tienda.

—Muchas gracias señorita... —dijo al salir del probador— ¿y viste algo que te gustara?

—Hay muchos vestidos muy hermosos sin duda

—Sí, quizá luego vuelva, tal vez cuando sepa si me caso o no

—Obviamente vas a casarte —se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

—Sí, claro... —le sonrió, en ese momento la empleada salía con el hermoso vestido que no perdió de vista, ese definitivamente era el vestido de sus sueños, respiró profundamente volteando a ver a su hermana— ¿nos vamos?, tenemos que ir a preparar tu mesa de regalos

—Claro vamos... —salió de la tienda acompañada de su hermana— también hay que ver al juez que va presidir la ceremonia

—Por supuesto, pero ya no me dijiste por qué no crees apropiado casarte por la iglesia

—No lo sé, sinceramente no me imagino usando uno de esos vestidos

— ¿Y no tienes esa ilusión de caminar hacia el altar?

—Hasta hace poco ni siquiera me imaginaba casada, si era mi sueño cuando era más chica pero... —desvió su mirada con tristeza.

— ¿Pero qué? —Murmuró observándola.

—Alguien hizo añicos esos sueños y pensar en ello no me causa esa ilusión que solía sentir

Se detuvo tomando su mano— Haru, eso ya paso y debes superarlo, ahora estas con Darien que te ama y esperan un bebé, se van a casar y serás muy feliz con él

—Lo sé, él está a mi lado es lo único que me importa

—Creo que serán un matrimonio estupendo —le sonrió— y está bien si no quieres casarte más que por el civil pero eso si tendrás una hermosa boda...

—Una boda... —se quedó aun pensativa— aun no puedo hacerme a la idea

Sonrió tomando su mano para hacer que caminara— Si, mi hermana mayor se casara y eso es motivo de celebración, así que anda tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo

Asintió— Quizás no sea por la iglesia pero me dan nervios

—Imagino como debes sentirte, mmm ¿por qué no lo ves como el mejor negocio de tu vida?, solo una firma y una nueva forma de empresa nacerá con una pequeña gran producción

—No lo había pensado de esa forma, una firma empresarial

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— Si, el mejor negocio de tu vida y que será para siempre, así que hermanita no debes estar nerviosa solo será una firma y después una reunión para celebrar la fusión de dos grandes empresas

Sonrió aún más divertida— Una firma y todo será perfecto

Sonrió asintiendo— Así es, así que tenemos que disfrutar cada uno de los planes para esa firma ¿de acuerdo?

—Me gusta más pensarlo de esa forma, así no me dan tantos escalofríos

Rio divertida— Ves ahora anda, disfrutemos de esta tarde como un par de hermanas yendo de compras

—Vamos hermanita hay mucho que hacer y planear

X-X

Se acomodó la corbata y abrocho los botones de su saco, era hora, por fin de ver cara a cara a ese tipo que tuvo la osadía de lastimar a su familia, dio un par de pasos deteniéndose en la puerta, respiró profundamente y la abrió, en la sala solo había una mesa y un par de sillas, y quizá eso era suficiente para no intentar matarlo ahí mismo, entro y se quedó parado junto a la puerta esperando que él se dignara a verlo.

— ¿Visitas? —Murmuró al escuchar que cerraban la puerta, levantando el rostro— pero si es uno de los tontos guardaespaldas de las Tsukino

—A estas alturas ya debes saber que no solo éramos sus guardaespaldas así que no te hagas el imbécil, faltas unas horas para que te lleven a la prisión de máxima seguridad aunque yo había sugerido que te enviaran al manicomio, porque estás loco

—Y te aseguro que escapare para terminar lo que inicie

Sonrió observándolo— ¿Eso crees?, te estarán vigilando las veinticuatro horas, jamás podrás escapar de ahí y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando

—Encontrare la forma, siempre consigo lo que me propongo, ya tuve a ambas hermas en la cama ahora solo me falta hacer que se unan con sus padres

Apretó los puños observándolo— Anda, sigue mintiéndote, ambas declararon, estarás en prisión el resto de tu vida, por secuestro y homicidio, sin mencionar, fraude

—No importa, tengo el privilegio de haber estado con ambas claro la pequeña supero a la mayor por mucho, dime ¿la hermana mayor te complace?

Se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello— Cállate, no hables de ellas... debería matarte en este mismo momento

Sonrió con desdén y burla— Hazlo pero no quitaras el hecho que ambas fueron mías y que una de ellas me lo entrego absolutamente todo incluso sus sueños los cuales destruí

No soporto escucharlo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro— Cállate, no eres nada para hablar de ella, de ninguna de las dos, Haruka será mi esposa y caminara de brazo con orgullo y felicidad y tú, imbécil te refundirás en la cárcel...

Sonrió aún mas— Haruka ay Haruka tan bella como ingenua, pensó que me casaría con ella, ahora que lo pienso debí hacerlo, habría sido más fácil manipularla desde un inicio

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared— Hasta para eso fuiste un imbécil, no creíste en ella, pensaste que hundiría la compañía, pero al final demostró ser mucho mejor en los negocios que incluso tu

—Quizás lo fue —se incorporó— pero esta vez volveré para terminar de destruirlas, ambas fueron mías y ambas morirán por mis manos te lo aseguro

—Eso es mentira, ahora no obtuviste nada... ¿qué ganas con mentir?, ambas declararon lo que paso, deja de engañarte a ti mismo

— ¿Estás seguro que dijeron la verdad?, la menor se entregó a mi tan solo para que permitiera que un médico revisara a su patética hermana

—Eso es mentira, y si lo hizo fue solo por el bienestar de su hermana, no tanto porque deseara hacerlo

—Pero lo hizo... —se acercó— fue mía por completo bese cada rincón de su cuerpo hice que gritara de placer tal como una vez lo hizo su hermana

Se acercó golpeándolo una y otra vez— Maldito asqueroso, mentiroso te voy a matar... —le decía golpe tras golpe— jamás te acercaras a ellas de nuevo, de eso me encargare yo

—Golpéame cuanto quieras, eso no cambiara lo que paso tu bella Haruka se ha convertido en toda una mujer, su cuerpo es sumamente perfecto y sin duda ella iba gritar de nuevo mi nombre me iba a suplicar que volviera hacerla mía como lo fue hace tiempo... pero tú lo arruinaste irrumpiendo en nuestra boda

La puerta de abrió de improviso— Darien detente ya —se acercó apartándolo seguido de unos hombres que sujetaron con fuerza a Alan.

—Maldito... —lo miró con odio al escucharlo— no te volverás a acercar a ellas, Serena será feliz con Seiya y yo me casare con Haruka y me encargare de que mueras en una asquerosa celda

Mantuvo su sonrisa— ¿Y ella aceptara casarse?

—Claro que lo hará... —forcejeo con su jefe para tratar de soltarse e irlo a golpear de nuevo.

—Algún día volveré y te la quitare, ella fue mía y siempre lo será por completo, no siempre estaré en una celda te lo aseguro

—Ya llévenselo de aquí —ordeno para sacar a Darien de ahí— vamos... tranquilízate muchacho

Solo lo miró con coraje al ver que se lo llevaban, al salir de aquella habitación se soltó de su jefe derribando lo que había en un escritorio, sintiendo que nada de lo que le pasara a ese hombre sería suficiente para cobrarse todo lo que había hecho.

—Tranquilízate me asegurare que tenga toda la seguridad posible —se acercó palmeando su espalda.

Respiró profundamente— Gracias jefe... lo siento yo... no debí ponerme así, lo lamento, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire si no le molesta

—Tomate el resto del día muchacho, te hace falta y yo que tu no le haría mucho caso, solo quiere sacarte de quicio y al parecer lo consiguió

—Tal vez, pero... hay algo que me dice que es verdad parte de todo lo que dijo, por eso necesitamos que se refunda en la cárcel

—Y así será, tiene suficientes crímenes para que no salga por el resto de su vida

—Eso espero... —respiró profundamente— discúlpeme jefe, pero tengo que salir de aquí nos vemos mañana —Salió de la agencia dispuesto a relajarse, al sentir el fresco aire volvió a respirar, subió a su auto y decidió manejar por un buen rato hasta que supo a donde podía ir, solo una persona podría comprender lo que sentía en ese momento, así manejo un poco más y se dirigió al estudio donde sabía que estaba su primo ensayando, nadie mejor que él para comprenderlo, al llegar entro identificándose como primo del famoso cantante, decidió a que terminara para poder acercarse a él.

Seguía el ensayo bailando al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba, al terminar la canción respiro agitado secando su frente— Bien hecho muchachos, cada vez va quedando mejor

—Cinco minutos de descanso, Seiya, estuviste muy bien... —dijo el coreógrafo— por cierto te buscan...

— ¿Quién? —Murmuró buscando con la mirada para toparse con su primo— Darien…—sonrió acercándose.

Se puso de pie para acercarse a su encuentro— Lo haces muy bien seguro el concierto será un éxito

—Eso espero, cada vez se acerca aún más, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Podemos hablar?, de verdad que me hace falta

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Se preocupó al ver su semblante.

—Después de mucho por fin pude hablar con el imbécil de Alan

—Ok dame un segundo —al comprender que quizás sería una plática larga se acercó al coreógrafo indicándole que continuar sin el por ese día se retiraría.

Darien lo observo, parecía tan tranquilo y se preguntaba ¿cómo se contenía de no querer ir a matar a ese hombre después de lo que le había hecho a Serena?, seguramente él lo entendería a la perfección.

No tardo en regresar ya cambiado y listo para salir— ¿Quieres ir algún lado en especial?

—Cualquier lado está bien, yo solo necesito platicar con alguien y nadie mejor que tu

— ¿Quieres unos tragos?, pareces tenso

—Algo fuerte estaría bien

—Entonces al bar de siempre vamos no está muy lejos de aquí

—Vamos... —comenzó a caminar hacia su auto— te sigo...

—De acuerdo —subió a su auto dejando su mochila con sus cosas en el asiento trasero, para enseguida conducir al bar que acostumbraban a visitar.

Manejo con mil pensamientos en la mente, estaba decidido a proteger a Haruka y del mismo modo pensaba en su primo que protegería a Serena, aunque eso les costara la vida a ambos.

Su primo parecía preocupado y si tenía que ver con ese sujeto era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera al llegar dejo al valet parking su auto para esperar a que él bajara.

—Bien, vamos... —murmuró al llegar junto a él después de que le recogieran el auto.

—Entremos —camino hacia la entrada donde les asignaron una mesa— ¿y bien que ocurre? —murmuró al sentarse.

Respiró profundamente tomando el celular en sus manos paseándolo en ambas— Tu sabes cuánto amo a Haruka, lo feliz que soy ahora que me dará un hijo, y que no me importa nada lo que ese hombre haya hecho en el pasado con ella, pero... tengo miedo de que la sombra de Alan interfiera en nuestra felicidad

— ¿A que te refieres con su sombra?, ¿qué te dijo ese hombre?

—Puso en duda el hecho de que Haruka se case conmigo, hablo de los sueños que tenía, de cómo los destruyo, es un maldito infeliz

—Dos whiskys dobles por favor —murmuró a la mesera que se acercaba— ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, es un cerdo asqueroso

—Lo sé, lo golpee tanto que... Seiya, si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado en ese momento, no sé cómo te contuviste tú de no hacerlo

—La muerte no sería suficiente castigo para ese hombre y si estuve por hacerlo pero sus hombres eran unos montoneros

Las bebidas llegaron y no dudo en tomarse la suya de un solo golpe sintiendo como iba quemando su garganta pidiendo en seguida otra— Es un cobarde, el maldito se burló del sacrificio que hizo Serena por su hermana, de la forma en cómo se aprovechó de ambas... pero me encargare de que pague por todo lo que hizo

Presiono sus puños, tomando su bebida de un solo sorbo— Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos

—No, no los tiene, es un cobarde, se burló de ambas, dime Seiya, ¿de qué forma han logrado tú y Serena superar lo ocurrido?

—Serena no lo ha superado... —desvió su mirada— quizás sea mejor que traigan una botella

Le hizo una seña a la mesera para que les llevara una botella— Creo que Haruka tampoco, pero no habla al respecto y la verdad no sé si quiero saber cómo fue aquella relación con ese hombre

—Serena ha estado teniendo pesadillas

Al llegar la mesera con la botella le sirvió otro trago a su primo— Haruka de pronto se queda demasiado pensativa, al menos se ella estará bien, pero Serena... ¿no la has llevado a que la revisen?

—Cuando le hago preguntas al respecto me evade, me preocupa esas pesadillas cada que tiene una lo primero que hace es meterse a bañar, aunque dice que no recuerda que sueña

—Es normal, después de un trauma como ese, aunque pensé que no había pasado nada, pero por lo visto tiene las señas de una víctima, es necesario que diga lo que de verdad pasó, entonces podríamos imputarle otro delito a Alan

—Ella dijo que ese hombre no consiguió su cometido

—A mi Alan me aseguro otra cosa... —dijo mirando a su primo— que solo así le permitió que fuera un médico a revisar a Haruka

Se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido aquel día recordando en como lo abrazo— Insinúas que ella mintió y que ese hombre…—presiono demás el vaso rompiéndolo.

—Seiya... —murmuró sorprendido ayudándolo con los cristales rotos, tomo una servilleta limpiándolo— pensé que lo sabías...

—Ella me dijo que solo la desnudo, si lo intento pero ella aseguro que no lo había conseguido y si lo hubiese conseguido por que volvió esa misma tarde para intentar abusar de ella

—No lo sé, pero él se burló de lo ocurrido con ella, dijo tantas cosas de ambas, pero hablaba con tanta convicción, ¿por qué mentiría?

—No tiene nada mas con que atacar que eso, les tiene coraje a ambas y haría lo que fuese necesario aun si no consiguió su cometido toco a mi Serena y eso no se lo voy a perdonar

Tras que limpiaran continuo— Seiya... será mejor que hables con Serena, si es verdad debe someterse a un tratamiento psicológico y médico, si es verdad entonces debes asegurarte de que no haya consecuencias, tú me entiendes

—Y como sabremos eso si hemos estado teniendo relaciones aun encerrados lo hicimos —tomo otro trago bebiéndolo de un trago.

— ¿Y si resultara embarazada? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente— ¿cómo sabrás si es tuyo o de… Alan?

—Nos hemos estado cuidando, pero si así fuera ese niño será mi hijo sin importar que ese hombre haya tenido que ver con ella, la amo y voy a protegerla

—Lo sé Seiya, lo sé... aun así es necesario que tenga ayuda psicológica, lo mismo le sugeriré a Haruka... la verdad no sé cómo hice para contenerme y no matarlo en ese mismo momento

Se quedó pensativo recordando lo ocurrido— Yo no creo que ese hombre lo haya conseguido, intento provocarme diciéndome lo mismo pero creo en Serena y no creo que haya mentido y eso se lo demostré, pareció molestarle mucho que sus palabras no me afectaran por eso se ensaño aún más conmigo

—Aun así, dices que tiene esas pesadillas... ¿por qué crees que las tenga y por qué se baña después de ellas?

— ¿A qué mujer le gusta que la toquen contra su voluntad?

—Tienes razón... —bebió su trago— te sugiero que hables con ella

—Seguiré insistiendo hasta que decida hablarlo, no sé qué sueñe, ella dice que no lo recuerda pero respecto a eso tengo mis dudas...

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró sirviéndole otro trago.

—A mi parecer recuerda cada una de sus pesadillas y no sé por qué no quiere hablar del tema, no he querido presionarla pero a veces no sé qué hacer...

—Solo puedes apoyarla, no debe ser fácil afrontar una situación así, habla con ella Seiya aunque creo que también entre Haruka y Serena deben hablar al respecto

—Debemos apoyarlas primo, tener paciencia lo que paso en esa casa no es algo muy fácil aun cuando estuve ahí no pude hacer mucho

—Que no daría por haberles evitado ese sufrimiento, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora más que encargarme de que ese hombre pague todo lo que hizo y protegerlas, Stevens esta tan loco que cree que algún día escapara y quiere terminar con la vida de ambas

—No lo vamos a permitir de ninguna manera, ese hombre pagara y se consumirá en ese infierno

—De eso me encargare Seiya, te lo prometo, no dejare que ese hombre este libre nunca

—Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora

—Sí, y estar con ellas y hacer que olviden todo lo sucedido, aunque sabemos que será difícil con nuestro apoyo y amor lo lograremos

—Brindo por que así sea —choco su copa con la de él— por la felicidad de las hermanas Tsukino

—Futuras señoras Chiba y Kou... —dijo sonriendo sutil chocando su copa con la de su primo para beber en seguida— ¿y... tu para cuando te casas?

—Espero que sea pronto, pasando el concierto, sé que será difícil planear una boda en medio de la gira pero quiero que ella este a mi lado en todo momento

—Me alegro que pienses así, será prácticamente después de que Haru y yo nos casemos... ¿tienes pensado como quieren esa boda?

—Aun no lo hemos hablado, yo quiero algo pequeño donde este solo la familia, pero debo ver que quiere ella

— ¿Sera algo intimo?, supongo que será por el civil nada más...

—Por la iglesia y por el civil desde luego, pero bueno solo personas allegadas pero me temo que Serena querrá arrojar la casa por la ventana... ¿y ustedes en que iglesia se van a casar?

—Lo nuestro será por el civil solamente, Haru quiere que sea en la playa, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido hablar con ella sobre lo que haremos exactamente, según queremos algo pequeño, pero le pedirá ayuda a Serena así que... —Se encogió de hombros— quien sabe en que termine...

— ¿Y tú que es lo que deseas primo?

— ¿Yo? —sonrió jugando con el hielo de su bebida— si fuera por mí solo el juez, los testigos y Haruka y me la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero como imagino que como toda mujer debe tener emoción por su boda

—Pues yo quiero esperarla en el altar y que nos case el padre, verla con su vestido blanco

—Fue una suerte que no te casaras por la iglesia con Kakyu, si no ahora no podrías hacerlo con Serena

—Sí, no lo había pensado de ese modo, estoy seguro que ahora si será para siempre, Serena es la elegida

—Me alegra escucharlo... —sonrió a su primo— por cierto ¿ya le diste su anillo de compromiso?, porque muy comprometidos de palabra, ¿ya pediste la mano de Serena a Haru?

—Mmm no apenas iré a comprar el anillo estoy esperando que me den un cheque por las regalías del disco de Yaten

Sonrió volviendo a servirle otro trago— Entonces brindemos por nuestras vidas unidas a las de ese par de hermanas caprichosas y voluntariosas que lograron lo inimaginable, enamorarnos hasta la medula de los huesos

—Salud por ellas por las mujeres que amamos —tomo la copa volviendo a brindar para beber el contenido.

—Te propongo algo... —dijo al terminar de beber su copa— vayamos cada uno con nuestras mujeres y hagámosles ver cuánto las amamos

—Si vamos, hoy la llevare a cenar fuera y aun lugar donde podamos estar a solas, mmm ¿no me prestas tu almacén?

— ¿Mi almacén? —murmuró confundido.

—Claro bueno la torre de la princesa

—Ah el escondite de Serena... —sonrió divertido— ¿ese es el lugar donde estarán a solas?

—Mmm contigo y Haruka no creo pero seguro que ella extrañara ese lugar, quizás pueda llevarla a mi lugar favorito

—Mientras estemos de luna de miel ustedes pueden ir a quedarse a la casa ¿qué te parece?, seguro a Serena le hará bien estar en su entorno, con Luna y en la torre...

—Se lo comentare seguro estará feliz... creo que la casa es demasiado pequeña para ella

—Recuerda el nivel de vida al que las dos están acostumbradas, yo no puedo llevarme a Haru a donde vivía porque pues era tu casa, así que ahora trato de colaborar con el mantenimiento de la casa pero ella pues si tiene que irse a donde tu estés... ¿y no has pensado en comprar otra cosa?

—Puede ser pero aun no gano lo suficiente como para poder comprar una casa, con trabajos conseguí que me vendieran la casa donde estamos a un precio accesible

— ¿Y qué tal hacerle algunas remodelaciones?

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando hacer, iniciando por hacer un baño en la habitación

—Ya como pareja requieren de cierta privacidad, eso sería bueno... —alzo la mano pidiendo la cuenta— bien primo es hora de ir por nuestras mujeres y apoyarlas en todo, ¿por qué no llevas a Serena a aquel hotel tan elegante que está en el centro?

—Si... es hora de ir a casa, esta noche será solo para nosotros

—Ambos nos lo merecemos... —tras pagar se sentía mucho más animado y feliz de poder ir a convivir con su prometida.

—Entonces vamos —se puso de pie dejando la propina, para salir del bar— nos veremos pronto primo

—Nos vemos primo y si quieres llegar al almacén no hay problema

—Tendría que tocar a la puerta y esta noche no quiero interrupciones

Sonrió negando— De acuerdo que tengas una excelente velada... —dijo agitando la mano— luego vamos por otra copa...

—Lo mismo tú, disfruta tu velada y si hay que repetirlo

Asintió agitando la mano en señal de despedida para dirigirse a donde le habían dejado su auto, sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse, él se encargaría de que la sombra de Alan fuera eso, solo una sombra que quedara en el pasado, porque ahora él era su presente y su futuro y nada ni nadie lograría separarlo de la mujer que amaba y futura madre de su hijo, nada.

Sonrió esperando que le entregaran su auto, mientras sacaba el celular marcando a su amada.

Había sido un día cansado pero no por eso menos divertido, ahora se encontraba descansando después de haber ayudado a Hotaru con la tarea cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, al notar que nombre anunciaba la pantalla su corazón latió con fuerza, si, ese efecto tenia Seiya en ella— ¿Diga? —Murmuró fingiendo una seriedad.

—Buenas noches ¿se encuentra la princesa más hermosa del mundo?

—Dependiendo quien la llama... si es un apuesto cantante si esta

— ¿Cómo sabe que es un guapo cantante y no un guardaespaldas o un agente de la CIA?

—Mmm es cierto... mmm ¿es acaso un sexy agente de la CIA?

—Podría ser pero ¿qué tal si lo deja simplemente en alguien que quiere invitarla a cenar esta noche?

— ¿A cenar? —Sonrió de inmediato— ¿a dónde?, claro me encantaría cenar con usted caballero

—Entonces póngase lo más hermosa que pueda voy en camino a casa

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— ¿A dónde iremos?, ¿qué quieres que luzca para ti?

—Sorpréndeme sexi princesa

—De acuerdo sexy agente secreto solo espero que mi prometido el guapo cantante no se entere

—Seguro que eso no pasara —subió a su auto para conducir a casa.

—Bien, lo veo en un rato caballero... —Sonrió emocionada terminando la llamada, su primera cita como prometidos y ella tendría que lucir hermosa solo para él, eso sin duda levantaba su ánimo.

—Hasta más tarde sexi princesa —sonrió conduciendo para ir a comprar un ramo de flores pero un conejo formado de flores llamo su atención por lo que no dudo en comprarlo.

X-X

—Buenas tardes, casi noches... ¿cómo estas Rei? —Preguntó al llegar a su escritorio— ¿has visto a mi prometida?

—Buenas noches —sonrió al verlo— si está en una junta ya no debe tardar en salir

—Bien... dime... ¿tiene muchas citas el resto del día?

—Mmm si dos juntas más una a las seis y otra a las siete, lo que pasa que paso casi todo el día fuera de la oficina con su hermana

—Ya veo... ¿y son muy importantes?, ¿crees que las puedas cancelar para poder robarme a mi prometida?

—Mmm déjame ver qué puedo hacer, pero si hago eso seguro se enojara

—No se enojara, déjamelo a mí, la esperare en la oficina

—Está bien pasare sus juntas para mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?, aunque una conferencia telefónica si tiene que hacer

—Bueno entonces la esperare, no le digas que estoy en la oficina ¿de acuerdo?, por cierto que guapa te ves hoy... —dijo de camino a la oficina de su prometida para entrar y esperar pacientemente a que llegara.

—Y a ti lo coqueto no se te ha quitado, más vale que no te vea haciendo eso la señorita Haruka, no quiero tener problemas por eso

Sonrió negando— Ella sabe que es la única para mí y no le digas que aquí estoy

—Está bien no le diré nada —suspiro tomando el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas y cancelar las reuniones restantes.

Salió de la sala de juntas para ir a su oficina hacer la conferencia telefónica— ¿Algún pendiente más que tengamos para hoy Rei?

—Solo la conferencia telefónica señorita... —dijo después de revisar la agenda.

— ¿Solo eso?, creí que tenía dos juntas más, que raro... —suspiro— está bien si quieres ya puedes retirarte hare la conferencia

—Gracias señorita... —dijo sonriéndole— que tenga una buena noche

—Igualmente Rei descanse —al despedirse entro a su oficina.

La esperaba detrás de la puerta que cuando la vio entrar no dudo en rodearla por la cintura— Hola preciosa...

Se estremeció al sentirla asustándose de sobre manera, girando su rostro hacia él— Me asustaste

—Lo siento mi amor —dijo sonriéndole— te vengo a secuestrar

Respiro profundamente tranquilizándose— No digas esas cosas por favor, ahora si me diste una sorpresa —sonriendo ligeramente.

La volteo acariciando su mejilla— Te amo Haruka... —dijo tomándola del rostro con suavidad para poder besarla.

Correspondió a sus labios lentamente disfrutando de esos labios que habían logrado conquistarla, perdiéndose entre ellos.

La estrecho aún más a su cuerpo acariciando con suavidad su rostro— Te amo...

—Darien —subió sus manos abrazándolo— yo también te amo

— ¿Aun tienes trabajo que hacer? —Murmuró acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

—Solo una conferencia telefónica... aunque tenía la idea que aún me faltaban un par de juntas

Sonrió sutil— Las tenías, pero esta noche te quiero para mí, salí temprano para estar contigo

—Así que fuiste tú el travieso, ya decía yo que no podía estar equivocada

Sonrió besando su frente— Solo esa conferencia y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme?

—Es una sorpresa así anda ten esa conferencia porque te estaré viendo

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Está bien no tardo —beso su mejilla para alejarse a su lugar tomando el teléfono para dar inicio con aquella conferencia.

X-X

Había sido un baño exprés y ahora solo esperaba que su cabello se secara, el maquillaje estaba listo, algo natural pero que resaltaba sus ojos, un ajustado vestido negro de forma tradicional al frente pero con un par de tirantes cruzando su espalda desnuda que se unían con un pequeño broche cerca de la nuca, una zapatillas negras con brillos era el toque final de su atuendo, tras que se secara el cabello decidió hacerse una trenza que acomodo de lado, sonrió al verse en el espejo, estaba entusiasmada por la idea de salir a cenar y pasar horas a solas con su prometido, ahora solo esperaba a que él llegara.

Al bajar del auto se apresuró a abrir encontrándose con su madre e hija— Hola —sonrió emocionado llevando consigo aquel conejo hecho de flores blancas.

—Papi... —corrió hacia él deteniéndose al ver el conejo— que lindo, ¿es para mi mami?

—Así es princesita ¿y dónde está tu mami? —Dejo el conejo con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa para enseguida poder abrazar a la niña.

—Serena está en la habitación... —sonrió al acercarse— creo que se está alistando, ¿van a salir?

—Así es mamá —se levantó cargando a la niña— no sé a qué hora regresemos, ¿cuidarías a Hotaru?

—Claro hijo no te preocupes, les hace falta un tiempo a solas

— ¿No me van a llevar? —preguntó Hotaru sonriéndole a su papá.

—No pequeña esta vez te quedaras con tu abuelita

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Porque es una cena para adultos mi niña —acaricio su mejilla.

— ¿Y eso cómo es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Cuando crezcas lo entenderás —besando su frente— anda ve y dile a mami que ya llegue

—Está bien papi... —le sonrió acomodándose su ropa para luego correr a la habitación de sus padres.

—Definitivamente mi nieta cada día es más feliz... —sonrió al verla correr.

—También yo lo soy mamá —se acercó abrazándola— tengo tres hermosas mujeres a mi lado

—Eres muy afortunado sin duda... —le sonrió.

Lo— soy madre, sumamente feliz —beso su mejilla.

—Me alegra saber que por fin encontraste la felicidad, pero no te vayas a confiar, debes luchar cada día por hacer que esta familia funcione

—Y lo hare, por eso hoy voy a llevar a mi prometida a cenar —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Me parece muy bien hijo, hoy tienen noche libre, no se preocupen por la niña yo la cuidare

—Gracias mamá —beso su mejilla para volver a tomar el arreglo florar entre sus manos y esperar a que bajara.

—Ya voy mi princesa, no me jales... —sonrió dejándose llevar por la niña.

—Papi te espera mami dijo que subiera por ti... oye mami ¿me llevas con ustedes?

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— En otra ocasión no mi princesa, pero después vamos a cenar juntos, ¿si mi amor?

Hizo un puchero— Bueno tenía que intentarlo —se encogió de hombros.

Sonrió agachándose a besar su mejilla— Luego te llevamos al cine y a cenar ¿de acuerdo mi amor? —volvió a ponerse de pie para comenzar a bajar, sonriendo en cuanto vio a su prometido de pie esperándola con un hermoso arreglo floral en forma de conejo— mi amor...

—Que hermosa —sonrió acercándose al pie de la escalera para ayudarla a bajar— luces encantadora —tomo su mano besándola galantemente.

Sonrió sonrojándose— Gracias mi amor... ¿es para mí?

—Así es —acerco el conejo de flores para ella— espero que te guste

—Está hermoso... —sonrió admirando el arreglo, tocándolo con suavidad— gracias mi amor... —se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios— Quizás piense en traer más seguido hermosos arreglos como este

—Pondré el arreglo en agua, no se preocupen, pueden irse tranquilos... —dijo Neherenia sonriendo.

—Gracias mamá... —sonrió Serena sonrojada— ¿nos vamos mi amor?

—Claro amor vamos —después de entregarle el arreglo a su madre— solo ponle agua en la macetita, nos vemos

—Claro hijo... —sonrió dejando el arreglo sobre la mesa.

—Princesa te portas bien... ¿si mi amor? —Se inclinó acariciando su mejilla besando su frente.

Sonrió al verlas abrazadas— Pórtate bien recuerda lavarte los dientes y acostarte temprano

—Si papi, si mami... —sonrió abrazando a su mamá y en seguida a su papá— hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana princesita —beso su frente revolviendo su cabello.

—Papi... —dijo haciendo una mueca—

—No despeines a mi princesa... —dijo Serena acercándose a él tomándolo del brazo.

—Lo siento a veces es inevitable —sonrió divertido— nos vemos mañana princesa descansa, tú también mamá nos vemos mañana —se acercó besando su mejilla— las amo

La pequeña les sonrió a ambos para acercarse a su abuelita— Ustedes diviértanse... —dijo Neherenia.

Asintió tomando la mano de su prometida— ¿Nos vamos?

— Por supuesto mi amor... —dijo sonriéndole— ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

—Ya lo veras —hizo una seña más a su madre y a su hija para enseguida abrir la puerta de la casa y dejarla salir primero.

—Así que una sorpresa... mmm bien, ¿y a que se debe?

—A que te amo solo a eso mi amor —se acercó besando sus labios antes de abrirle la puerta del auto.

Sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponde a sus labios, ese tipo de cosas son las que hacían que cada día lo amara más.

Sonrió entre sus labios acariciando su mejilla— Te amo

Sonrió suspirando sutil— Y yo a ti, más que a mi vida... —murmuró— ¿te sorprendí?

—Sí, luces sumamente hermosa, me gustas cada día más mi princesa

Sonrió recargando la frente en la de él— Me temo que comienzo a embriagarme de ti... sabes a whisky...

—Quizás un poco, fui por una copa con Darien

Sonrió limpiando sus labios del labial que había dejado en ellos— Entiendo, un rato de chicos, yo también tuve mi rato de chicas con Haruka... —suspiró sintiéndose profundamente enamorada— ¿estás listo para nuestra primera cita formal?

— ¿Es esta nuestra primera cita? —abrió los ojos al percatarse de ese detalle.

—Si... —sonrió sutil— como novios, como prometidos y como... una pareja que ya vive junta... —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros— no es que importe mucho solo que, es lo primero que hacemos como pareja

—Perdóname mi amor... —rozo nuevamente sus labios.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —murmuró sonriéndole— estoy feliz de que me hayas invitado a salir

—Te invitare más seguido a salir lo prometo —abrió la puerta para ayudarla a subir.

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— No lo prometas, solo hazlo, sorpréndeme... —le sonrió para en seguida subir al auto, era mejor así, ahora que fuera famoso, esa promesa no valdría, y comenzaba a estar consciente de eso.

—Claro mi amor —cerró la puerta para enseguida subir e ir hacia ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

X-X

Paso un rato hablando con los bancos para ver unas devoluciones de dinero, que se habían complicado al final de cuentas lograron llegar a un acuerdo favorable para ambas, suspirando al terminar la llamada recargándose en su asiento.

La miró desde su asiento— ¿Todo mejor con la empresa?

—Si mucho mejor, creí que este tema no se solucionaría —se puso de pie observándolo— lo bueno es que ya quedo

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella— ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?

—Sí, ya podemos irnos —sonriéndole acercándose a él terminando con la distancia que los separaba— sabes —rodeo su cuello— teniéndote aquí me recuerda a cuando eras mi guardaespaldas y todo el tiempo me observabas

— ¿Ah sí? —Sonrió rodeando su cintura— ¿y que pensabas en ese momento?

—A veces me sentía invadida por tu mirada me parecía como si todo el tiempo estuvieras estudiándome y otras veces me sentía protegida... ¿y tú que pensabas?

Sonrió divertido— La verdad si te estudiaba, pero era porque no sabía que tenías de fascinante que me hacías pensar en ti todo el día y también siendo sincero recordaba aquella noche en la playa, después de que saliste del agua la ropa pegada a tu cuerpo

Desvió su mirada un tanto sonrojada— Pervertido...

—Sí, lo soy pero es que era imposible no admirarte, te veías tan hermosa que por eso quise besarte y me golpeaste, eso me trajo a la realidad, y eso era que eras mi jefa, y que jamás te fijarías en mí

— ¿Así que fue por mi ropa mojada que me besaste?, dime ¿qué habrías echo si te hubiese correspondido?

—Mmm mi amor, te hubiera llevado al cielo... —dijo sonriendo— y no hubieras querido volver

—Estas loquito amor, sabes ese día tuve mucho miedo, no sé qué me hacías sentir que podía ser yo misma, a veces fuerte y otras veces vulnerable y ese beso me dio mucho miedo pero tampoco pude olvidarlo

—Ves... —sonrió divertido— un pequeño roce y ya estabas en el cielo... ¿o dime que no es así cuando te tomo en mis brazos?

—Si es así, me llevas al cielo solo con estar a mi lado

—Entonces ahora te llevare al paraíso... vamos... —beso su nariz antes de tomar su mano y poder llevársela.

— ¿Al paraíso? —tomo su pequeño bolso para salir de la oficina siendo guiada por él.

—Sí, y no quiero quejas ni nada por el estilo... —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Es que soy demasiado quejumbrosa?

—No, pero siendo trabajo seguramente te pondrás a decir que no puedes, te dije, que venía por ti y eso hare

— ¿Que no puedo qué? —un tanto confundida.

—Shh... —Al subir al elevador la acorralo contra la pared— nada de preguntas futura señora Chiba, esta noche usted me pertenece

Fijo su mirada en él sonrojada— Vaya que hoy está muy mandón señor Chiba

—Acostúmbrese señora Chiba porque ahora será solo mía, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo... —se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella— la mujer que amo...

—Señora Chiba... —mantuvo su mirada en él un tanto pensativa— no suena mal

Se acercó hasta poder besarla aprisionándola con la pared del ascensor, acariciando sus brazos.

Correspondió a sus labios profundamente, subiendo sus manos hacia sus hombros sintiendo como él se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo con tan solo un beso.

La sujeto con firmeza de la cintura pegándola hacia él sin dejar de besarla.

Rodeo lentamente su cuello acercándolo aún más hacia ella— El ascensor va abrirse —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Si... —sonrió entre sus labios— pero yo solo quería besarte, era uno de mis sueños al venir contigo como tu guardaespaldas, besarte en este lugar

—Quizás debas tomar algunos días como mi guardaespaldas para que cumplas cada uno de tus sueños —volviendo a besarlo con mayor intensidad.

La estrecho aún más hacia él, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, casi alzándola del piso.

Se sujetó de él besándolo aún más tal como le nacía hacerlo con él y como él le había enseñado en todo ese tiempo.

Tras unos instantes se separó de ella sonriéndole— Si sigues haciendo eso te hare mía aquí mismo... y créeme el lugar que tengo pensado es aún mejor

—No es mi culpa —se separó un poco de él acomodándose la blusa— si me ibas a llevar a un lugar especial debiste avisarme para usar algo aún más adecuado para ti

—Así estas perfecta... —dijo tomando su mano, al abrirse el ascensor salió con ella más que feliz.

— ¿Me pregunto qué estarás tramando Darien Chiba? —Presionando su mano con suavidad.

—Ya lo veras... —sonrió divertido— y creo que deberías darles el día bueno más bien el resto del día a tu guardaespaldas y a tu chofer, hoy no los necesitaras

—Mmm espero no te enojes pero le di el día al chofer.

Volteo a verla— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Tenía ganas de manejar y ya que no puedo ir a las carreras

—Mmm entonces que no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero exponerte ni al bebé tampoco ¿de acuerdo?

—Aun puedo conducir, no seas exagerado

—No importa, y si soy exagerado, y de una vez te digo, cada que me entere de que el chofer descanso yo lo hare trabajar doble... así que tú dices

— ¿Y ahora me amenazas?, como si fuera una pésima conductora

—No Haru, no es porque seas una pésima conductora, es que ahora es diferente, tienes que cuidarte por el bien del bebé ¿o es que acaso quieres que le pase algo? —al llegar la camioneta se detuvo antes de abrirle le puerta— quiero que entiendas que si me pongo así no es por otra cosa más que por preocupación

—Obviamente no dejare que nada le pase a mi bebe, pero estoy embarazada no discapacitada, se que hay cosas que ya no puedo hacer y con todo gusto dejare de hacerlas por el bien del bebe... —acaricio su mejilla— eres demasiado exagerado y preocupon

—Ustedes son mi familia y no quiero que nada malo les pase, ¿eso es tan malo y difícil de entender?

—No es difícil de entender, por el contrario me agrada, pero no me gusta sentirme como una inútil

Suspiró— De acuerdo, pero aun así no quiero que manejes todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... —lo abrazo besando sus labios— te amo

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Yo también te amo, por eso es que te cuido, pero bueno anda sube

—Mmm si pero dame un beso, y quiero un mango

Sonrió tomándola de la cintura para meterla a la camioneta aprovechando así para darle el beso que quería— Te daré más que un mango mi amor

—Eso suena interesante, anda dile al guardaespaldas que puede marcharse aquí te espero

—De acuerdo... —le dio un beso antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto, sonrió divertido, definitivamente ese pequeño secuestro a su prometida le encantaría.

X-X

Notas de Autor:

Hola, es domingo y he aquí la actualización, ¿Qué les pareció?, este fue un capítulo de cierta forma más tranquilo. Por ahí comentaban que no entendían por qué Serena y Seiya no se pueden casar o porque Serena tiene esa impresión, eso es porque se supone que él ya se casó con la madre de Hotaru, lo cual si no mal recuerdo no hemos aclarado si es así o no, así que eso se los dejaremos para más adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos gusta saber qué es lo que opinan al respecto, así que como cada actualización les recuerdo que pueden dejarnos sus dudas, quejas o comentarios, estamos a un review de distancia, and thanks for reading us Haruka Tenou Kou.

Ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, excelente inicio de semana.


	31. Chapter 31

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 31

p.d. Contiene lemon

X-X

Sonrió al llegar aquel lugar no había cambiado mucho— Hemos llegado princesa, espero que te guste este lugar

Volteo observando el pequeño lugar que lucía acogedor y muy íntimo, sonrió volviendo la mirada a su prometido— Se ve lindo, ¿quién te hablo de él?

—Mi papá... —bajo para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

Bajo cuidadosa del auto, se escuchaba una suave música proveniente de ese lugar— ¿Tu padre?

—Así es, solía traer muy seguido a mi madre a este lugar y alguna que otra ocasión yo los acompañe

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió tomando su mano después de que cerrara el auto— debe ser un recuerdo muy agradable... ¿habías venido antes?

—Si, a mi mamá le gusta la traía en su cumpleaños, no es un lugar muy lujoso pero espero que te guste —presiono su mano colocándola sobre su brazo para entrar juntos al lugar.

—No importa el lugar Seiya, importa la compañía y estar contigo es todo lo que necesito —dijo sujetándose de su brazo, sintiéndose feliz y orgullosa de estar en ese lugar que significaba tanto para él.

Al entrar pidió una mesa la cual se la dieron en la terraza la cual tenía una vista maravillosa.

—Seiya... —murmuró maravillada de lo hermoso del lugar, era acogedor, intimo, la suave música y la tenue iluminación le daban un toque muy romántico— este lugar es hermoso... —se soltó de su mano para acercarse al barandal y observar la hermosa vista que tendrían esa noche— es perfecto mi amor

Sonrió acercándose— Me alegra que te guste mi amor te amo y quiero hacerte feliz

Volteo a verlo sintiendo una suave brisa que la hizo suspirar— Ya lo soy Seiya, por el simple hecho de saber que me amas del mismo modo en que yo te amo

—Te amo —la abrazo por la cintura— te amo, me hace muy feliz tenerte a mi lado

—Y así será siempre mi amor... —sonrió rodeando con las manos su nuca— sea lo que sea que hayas platicado con Darien te puso muy romántico y me gusta

—Quizás platicamos muchas cosas, ya que brindamos por ustedes las mujeres más hermosas que pudimos conocer

Sonrió acariciando su cuello— Aunque yo no te parecía hermosa cuando me conociste, pero me alegra saber que soy uno de los motivos por los que brindes

—Yo no dije que no me parecieras hermosa, solo dije que eras una chiquilla —guiño un ojo acercándose más a ella para besar sus labios.

—Una chiquilla que ignorabas —murmuró rozando en esos movimientos sus labios— y que por chiquilla no merecía tu atención

—Pues había jurado y perjurado no fijarme en una chiquilla, iniciando porque mi mundo era totalmente diferente al tuyo o al de cualquiera de todas esas chiquillas que visitaban el antro

Sonrió mordiendo sutilmente su labio— Y rompiste tu juramento, te fijaste en una chiquilla, ¿que no sé por qué me dices chiquilla si no soy tan chica para ti?

—Quizás pero no dejas de serlo mi chiquilla hermosa

Sonrió terminando con la tentación de probar sus labios, se abrazó a él buscando sentir su sabor, su calidez, que le invadiera todo lo que era él para ella y así hacerla olvidar todo.

Beso sus labios con profundidad y todo el amor que sentía por ella, no había nada más importante para él que no fuera ella la mujer que había cautivado su corazón.

Lentamente fue pausando ese beso, definitivamente terminaría embriaga de él en menos tiempo del que esperaba— Te extrañe tanto mi amor, las horas sin ti se me hacen eternas... —murmuró aun abrazándolo tan solo recargo el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sé, para mí también son eternas a veces solo deseo que llegue la hora de ir a casa para poder verte

—Sé que no somos una pareja normal, que ni siquiera tuvimos un noviazgo, pero desde que nos conocimos nada en nosotros ha sido normal y te amo por eso, porque me hiciste ver la vida de una forma distinta

—Nuestras vidas se han unido de forma inesperada y no tuvimos algún noviazgo, pero estamos juntos y nos casaremos muy pronto para ser marido y mujer para toda la eternidad

Guardo silencio abrazándose mas a él— Te amo Seiya, te amo posiblemente desde aquel nuestro primer beso y eso es lo que más importa ahora

—Te amo Serena mi hermosa bombón —tomo su mano acariciándola— vamos a cenar aún tenemos una noche muy larga solo para ti y para mi

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó separándose de él— más bien, ¿qué tienes planeado mi amor?

—Tranquila, la noche apenas inicia disfrutemos este lugar ¿sí?

Sonrió al ver su semblante— Esta bien, por cierto, creo que este será mi nuevo lugar favorito

—Me alegra que te guste —la condujo a la mesa para ayudarla a sentarse.

—Me fascino, ya veo porque a tu madre le gustaba venir aquí, es tan... romántico, ¿cómo eran ellos como matrimonio?

—Mi padre era un hombre serio pero con mi madre era cariñoso, y la amaba mucho

—Tienes hermosos recuerdos de ellos juntos

—Si no puedo quejarme de eso, mi padre fue un gran hombre que yo admiraba mucho

—Estaría orgulloso de ti... —sonrió tomando el menú— hoy dejare que seas tú quien me consienta, ¿qué pedirás de cenar?

Leyó el menú— ¿Qué te parece pollo frito con ensalada especial?

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo que mi prometido ordene estará bien —dijo devolviendo menú.

—Está bien tu escoges el postre ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió tomando su mano por sobre la mesa— quizá a la próxima podamos traer a Hotaru

—Me parece bien la próxima vez vendremos con mamá y Hotaru ¿sí? —ordenando al mesero que se acercaba a ellos— y vino tinto de favor

—Por supuesto caballero... —dijo el mesero retirando las cartas de ambos.

— ¿Vino tinto?, vaya hoy es realmente un día especial... ¿no será que quieres ponerme ebria verdad?

— ¿Por qué te pondría ebria? —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Mmm no lo sé... —dijo fingiendo un tono inocente— quizá para no llevarme a casa esta noche

—Mmm para eso no necesito ponerte ebria —sonrió aún más divertido.

Hizo una mueca como de sorpresa— Pero que atrevido caballero —sonrió finalmente oprimiendo su mano— ¿llegaremos a casa tarde entonces?

—No lo sé —tomo su mano para acariciarla y besarla.

—O... quizá lleguemos muy, muy tarde —sonrió al ver aquel gesto tan galante.

—Puede ser —dándole pequeños besos.

Sonrió observándolo— Seiya... te amo, y quiero pasar toda mi vida diciéndotelo

—Te amo, quiero escucharte siempre decirme que me amas

—Aunque me quede afónica mi amor, lo hare... —le sonrió jugando con su mano— mmm hablando de dar amor... ¿qué opinas de que Hotaru tenga una mascota?, algo pequeño...

— ¿Mmm un cachorro?, si lo estaba considerando, pero este no es momento de hablar de eso, es momento para ti y para mi

Sonrió entrelazando sus manos— Esta bien mi amor, será una noche solo para ti y para mí... te lo prometo

Se inclinó hacia ella besando sus labios— Te amo...

—Te amo mi amor... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

Mantenía su mirada en ella cuando el mesero llego con los platillos de ambos.

Le sonrió apartándose— ¿Y si vamos a bailar?

—Claro mi amor, aunque aquí también tienen música suave para bailar, esta noche haremos todo lo que tú quieras princesa

—Entonces bailaremos aquí... —sonrió observando el lugar— parece más romántico, perfecto para una cita

—Nuestra primera cita —sonrió para enseguida tomar los tenedores— espero que te guste el platillo

—Claro mi amor, si tú lo recomiendas seguro debe ser perfecto... —sonrió comenzando a comer.

X-X

Llevaba poco más de una hora manejando y platicando con la hermosa mujer que llevaba a lado— ¿Estaba rico tu mango?

—Bastante rico —limpiándose la boca aun saboreando ese exquisito sabor.

Sonrió observándola de reojo— Ya veo, creo que nuestro pequeño será un amante del mango

—Yo creo que si —acaricio su vientre— quizás debamos plantar un árbol de mangos en el jardín

Sonrió divertido— Claro, lo plantaremos para que crezca al mismo tiempo que nuestro pequeño

—Sí y seguro pasara muchas horas en el árbol jugando y corriendo por todo el jardín

—Espero que tenga las mejores cualidades de ambos, y definitivamente será guapo tanto como sus padres

—Seguro así será, aunque me temo que será tan protector como tú, por cierto ¿aún falta mucho?

—Tu deberías saberlo... —sonrió divertido— vamos a la playa que tanto te gusta

No había prestado atención al camino hasta ese momento que giro mirada hacia la ventanilla sonriendo— Bueno casi siempre me quedo dormida no puedes culparme

—Es cierto, deberíamos quedarnos en la playa ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Quedarnos?, ¿es que acaso no tienes que trabajar mañana?

—Mmm llamare al jefe y le pediré el día ¿qué dices?, además tenemos que ver donde haremos la boda y la recepción teníamos que venir de todas formas

—Mmm en eso tienes razón, pero no traje ropa ni nada para cambiarme, y las juntas —suspiro— le pediré al señor Black y a Rei que se hagan cargo

—Ves como todo lo puedes solucionar, y de ropa, no te preocupes podemos comprar algo por aquí

—Está bien —sonrió ligeramente— siempre te sales con la tuya, que remedio

—Te dije que deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte... —sonrió tomando su mano— además ¿te quieres casar no?, pues a planear la boda

—Solo quiero estar contigo Darien es lo único que me importa —aunque ya se estaba haciendo a la idea aun le costaba un poco de trabajo— te amo

—Sí, lo estaremos, pero debemos darle una verdadera familia a nuestro pequeño

Asintió volviendo a acariciar su vientre, quedándose un tanto pensativa.

La observo de reojo— ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿te sientes mal?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —acomodándose en el asiento observando el camino.

Suspiró observándola— Haru, si hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro— Perdóname, a veces mi mente divaga demasiado —cerrando sus ojos.

—Esta bien... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— no importa, te amo, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo

—Estoy ansiosa por llegar a esa hermosa playa, nadaremos como la noche de año nuevo que pasamos aquí, ahora ya no pensaran que son dos chicos abrazándose —sonrió divertida recordando ese momento.

Sonrió divertido— Entendí perfecto porque te gustaba divertirte con Serena de esa forma, es gracioso ver sus rostros extrañados o admirados

—Dime Darien que te da más celos que me miren las mujeres o que me miren los hombres —pregunto con malicia observando su rostro.

—Mmm buena pregunta, pero creo que te vean los hombres, cuando hacías esas cosas con Serena no sentía celos, más bien me parecía divertido, pero ahora que te ven los hombres es distinto

— ¿Entonces que te da más celos?, las chicas que me miraban, a mí en lugar de a ti que eres sumamente apuesto o los hombres que me miran ahora?

—Los hombres que te miran ahora... —dijo pensativo— comprendo que como imagen masculina tu les atraías mas

Se sonrojó ligeramente— ¿Y si me visto como hombre para nuestra boda?, hoy vi un traje que quizás me quedaría muy bien

—Nada de eso, quiero verte como mi hermosa esposa, y si presumir que me caso con la mujer más hermosa del mundo

Hizo un ligero puchero— ¿En verdad no te gusta mucho esa versión de mí?, ¿qué tal si recorto un poco mi cabello?

—Claro que me gusta Haru, porque así te conocí, porque así me enamore de ti, pero ahora quiero verte así, como la hermosa mujer que eres

Sonrió volviendo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro— Solo bromeaba, sabes hoy fue a ver vestidos de novia con Serena

— ¿Y encontraste alguno que te gustara? —preguntó poniendo atención a la carretera.

—Yo no, pero Serena si... aunque la note un poco rara

—Pero la que se va a casar primero eres tú, ¿a poco ya tienen fecha para su boda?

—No, aún no tienen fecha, no sé por qué siento que algo le sucede al respecto, yo creí que se casarían antes que nosotros

—Mmm bueno estuve platicando con Seiya y parece que quiere esperarse a que termine con el primer concierto, luego tendrá una gira y parece que se la quiere llevar ya como su esposa o eso entendí

—Vaya entonces hice bien en comprarle ese hermoso vestido parecía toda una princesa como si hubiera sido mandado hacer solo para ella

— ¿Le compraste un vestido de novia? —Pregunto sorprendido— pero... ¿no te parece un poco precipitado?

—Ella no lo sabe, cuando dé la noticia esa será su sorpresa —guiño un ojo emocionada.

Sonrió divertido— Sera incluso una sorpresa para Seiya, él está completamente seguro de que quiere casarse con ella por todos los medios, hasta de forma religiosa

—Entonces fue una buena adquisición, lo harán llegar a la casa en estos días lo guardare para cuando esté lista

—Sera un excelente regalo, pero ¿de verdad crees que le guste?, ¿no dices que la viste rara?

—La vi rara en cuanto al tema de la boda, como que no la vi tan entusiasmada no sé por qué pero en cuanto vio el vestido la vi maravillada

— ¿A qué crees que se daba?, ¿que ella no se quiere casar?, no le estará dando miedo ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, sé que eso es lo que más anhelaba

— ¿Entonces que le puede estar pasando?, la vida de futura ama de casa no le agrada, ¿crees que sea eso?

—Si le está costando trabajo serlo, quizás son muchas cosas no estoy segura, no quiso decirme mucho

—Mmm no te preocupes, debe ser que hasta ahora le está cayendo la realidad, al principio era como la novedad, la adrenalina del momento, pero ahora enfrentarse a la responsabilidad de educar una niña, de ser una buena madre y esposa no debe ser fácil, mi tía es una buena persona pero digamos que ella es la que siempre ha mandado en casa, imagino que también quedar bien con ella no debe ser fácil

—Ya entiendo, sabes me conto que hace unos días se puso a lavar y por una extraña situación la ropa que lavo quedo azul

Sonrió divertido— Una princesa como Serena no estaba acostumbrada a las labores del hogar, no te ofendas mi amor pero la consentiste demasiado y ahora batallara para ser una buena ama de casa

—Oye, sabes que yo tampoco estoy hecha para esas cosas —hizo una mueca.

Rio aún más— Lo sé, por eso es que cada mañana le encargo a Luna mi ropa, no pienso llegar a la oficina con una camisa teñida de otro color

Se cruzó de brazos al pensar en eso— Definitivamente no sería buena ama de casa

Tomo su mano— La diferencia mi amor, es que tu ocupas tu tiempo en la empresa y tu hermanita tendrá que aprender a ser ama de casa y aparte seguir estudiando ¿no crees?, sus responsabilidades son diferentes, además mi tía la ayudara, a ella no le molestara seguir encargándose de esas cosas, pero si deberías decirle a tu hermana que cuando este en casa la ayude o haga las cosas

—Yo sé que lo hace, le dije que debía confiar en ella, porque dijo que iría con Luna a pedirle algunos consejos, está bien que lo haga pero considero que nadie mejor que tu tía para hacerlo

—Definitivamente, porque la tía Neherenia sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no a Seiya, la puede aconsejar aún mejor, pero sobre todo deberá tener mucha paciencia, ni siquiera tuvieron un noviazgo, se fueron a vivir juntos inmediatamente y quizá eso les haga un poco más difíciles las cosas

—Que yo recuerde tu tampoco tardaste mucho en mudarte a mi casa, ni siquiera lo hablamos —sonrió divertida— solo cuando de pronto me di cuenta ya había ropa tuya en mi closet

—Sí, pero eso fue diferente, vamos tu y yo somos adultos, tuvimos nuestra pequeña etapa de novios, con visitas ocasionales a tu casa, fue algo paulatino, pero ellos tomaron una decisión precipitada, tu hermana apenas está creciendo, es joven aun y no dudo que ame a Seiya tanto como para vivir a su lado, pero se saltaron etapas, tu hermana a pesar de todo sigue siendo una chiquilla y ahora de pronto es mamá de una niña de seis años

—En eso tienes razón fue muy precipitado —suspiro al ver que ya tenían rato que había estacionado el auto— ¿y bien que estamos esperando para bajar?

—Esto... —sonrió tomándola del rostro para poder besarla, algo que venía deseando desde que se recargo en su hombro.

Sintió su piel erizarse ante su repentino beso un efecto que solo él tenía sobre ella, y que le agradaba mucho, no dudando en abrazarlo para corresponder a sus labios.

Lentamente fue profundizando más el beso, sin dejar de acariciarla, disfrutando de ese instante en que podían estar ellos dos solos, sin pensar ni preocuparse por nada, en ese lugar que significaba tanto para ambos.

Lo abrazo más hacia ella, acariciando su cabello, le gustaba tener ese tipo de momentos con él, en los cuales se sentía protegida y sin miedo a nada, y más en ese hermoso lugar que tantos hermosos recuerdos le traían, era un lugar que les pertenecía a ambos, porque sus corazones estaban ahí.

Lentamente se separó de sus labios para besar su mejilla y recorrer hasta su cuello— Te podría hacer mía en este momento ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Lo sé... pero también sé que tienes planeado algo muy especial —cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus besos, eran tan diferentes a los que Alan le había dando en algún momento, estos estaban llenos de amor y ternura y no de odio.

—Cierto... —sonrió separándose de su cuello— comencemos por ir a dar un paseo en la playa, luego buscaremos donde quedarnos y compraremos algo de ropa ¿te parece?

— ¿Y podremos nadar? —Ansiosa por bajar y sentir la arena sobre sus pies.

—Por supuesto mi amor... —la tomo de la mano besando donde estaba la sortija— así me gusta verte, feliz, animada pero sobre todo radiante

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Mi amor, me hace muy dichosa tenerte a mi lado

La abrazo hacia él con ternura, beso su cabello— Te amo Haru, gracias por mostrarme el amor, por ti lo conocí y eso nunca se me olvidara

— ¿Pero qué dices?, fuiste tú quien me ayudo a no tener miedo del amor y de los hombres, me enseñaste a no tenerte miedo, y amarte

Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Entonces ambos aprendimos cosas y por eso mi amor quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre estaré para ti en cualquier momento

Sonrió acercándose a él— Te amo Darien... —tomo su mano para llevarla hacia su vientre— le daremos un hermoso hogar a nuestro hijo... una familia

—Si mi amor, una hermosa familia a nuestro pequeño bebé... —acaricio con suavidad su vientre— disculpa si a veces el trabajo me absorbe, pero es por el bien de ambos, quiero que tú y nuestro hijo estén orgullosos de mí, que digas "Darien Chiba es mi esposo" y te llenes de emoción y admiración al decirlo

—Ya estoy orgullosa de ti por ser quien eres Darien, además no eres al único a quien le observé el trabajo y lo sabes

—Lo sé, por lo cual debemos esforzarnos más y más... —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— debemos mantener este matrimonio con mucho esfuerzo y convicción

—Sí, pero una vez que nazca tendremos que hacer algo con nuestros horarios, estará prohibido que viajes frecuentemente sin mi

Sonrió asintiendo— Tu también lo tienes prohibido

—Bien cuando tengamos que viajar lo haremos juntos —se acercó a besar de nuevo sus labios.

—Y llevaremos a nuestro hijo, estaremos siempre para él

—Si siempre, no quiero que crezca como Serena que no pudo disfrutar mucho de nuestros padres por que viajaban constantemente

—Así me gusta mi amor, que ambos sepamos que vamos a hacer cuando nazca nuestro hijo... —beso suavemente sus labios— anda vamos a pasear un rato por la playa

—Si vamos, también quiero que lo traigamos a este lugar tan maravilloso —bajo de la camioneta quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos ahí.

—Por supuesto este será el destino favorito de nuestras vacaciones... —tras quitarse los zapatos y calcetines se dobló el pantalón para poder caminar a gusto— amara este lugar tanto como nosotros... —le sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella— ¿lista?

—Si lo estoy —acercándose a él para sujetar su mano.

—Vamos entonces... —sonrió tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar por aquella playa que le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida y que ahora sabía estaba destinado a compartir con la mujer que llevaba de la mano.

X-X

Había terminado su postre y ahora la observaba detenidamente mientras ella disfrutaba del suyo propio— Eres muy hermosa, tan resplandeciente como la luna

Sonrió sonrojada— Gracias, me arregle especialmente para ti, quería conquistarte un poco más y creo que funciono

—Y vaya que lo has conseguido —se puso de pie al escuchar una canción que él conocía— ¿bailarías conmigo?

Sonrió tomando su mano mientras se quitaba la servilleta del regazo— Por supuesto, nuestro primer baile, esto será emocionante

—Lo sé —beso su mano antes de conducirla al centro de la pista, sujetándola de la cintura para bailar.

Rodeo su cuello sonriendo, se dejó llevar por lo primeros pasos lentos de la canción— Cuando era niña, creo que fue en una navidad, se suponía que Haru y yo nos dormiríamos temprano y mis padres se quedarían en la sala conversando, pero yo quería ver a Santa llegar con mis regalos, pero lo que vi fue algo que siempre me pareció lo más hermoso, mis padres bailaban sin música, solo alumbrados por la chimenea, eso fue algo tan hermoso, obviamente santa nunca llego con la chimenea encendida claro esta...

— ¿Tus padres se amaban mucho verdad? —La hizo girar con suavidad.

—Si... —sonrió con nostalgia— cuando los veía siempre estaban juntos, felices, creo que nunca los vi discutir, aunque eso no significa que no tuvieran peleas, al menos yo nunca los vi

—Así estaremos tú y yo siempre juntos —acaricio su mejilla mientras seguían bailando.

Sonrió buscando el calor de su mano— Amo cuando lo dices así, convencido de que siempre será de esa forma, te amo tanto, pero sé que de pronto tarde o temprano hare algo para hacerte enojar, creo que es algo natural en mi

—Es posible pero sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos —presiono su mano sonriéndole— porque nos amamos... por cierto ¿sabes que le paso a mi camisa? —se abrió un poco el saco mostrando una camisa extrañamente azul.

Bajo la mirada apenada— ¿No te gusta el color azul?

—Mmm si —sonrió divertido al ver su semblante.

—Lo siento... —murmuró apenada— es que tenía prisa y metí todo a la lavadora, incluidos los jeans

—Ahora entiendo, ¿y puedo saber cuál era la prisa? —Abrazándola aún más.

—Tenía que ir por Hotaru a la escuela, le dije a tu mamá que la ayudaría y creo que al final trabajo más de la cuenta, lo siento

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Me gusta este color...

Sonrió fijando la mirada en sus ojos— Te prometo que me esforzare para ser una buena ama de casa, te comprare otra camisa ¿sí?

—Solo quiero que seas tú mi amor, no quiero una ama de casa quiero una hermosa esposa, que me dé una hermosa sonrisa siempre, que me ame tanto como yo a ella o sea que me ames como yo a ti

Rodeo su cuello aún más sonriendo feliz— Entiendo lo que significa amarte igual que tú, pero si me dices que sea siempre yo entonces tendré que comprarte una camisa cada que lave, ah por cierto, tu pijama favorita creo que se encogió un poco

—Con razón me apretó un poco creí que había subido de peso —se quedó pensativo— quizás tengamos que ir de compras

Sonrió recargando el rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el suave sonido de la música— Tendremos que comprar más de una pijama, se encogieron varias y también mi ropa, soy un fiasco para lavar ropa, pero soy buena ayudando a Hotaru con la tarea

—Bueno entonces ¿qué te parece si le decimos a mi mamá que te enseñe?, sé que aprendes rápido —acariciando su espalda—así evitaremos ir tan seguir a comprar ropa nueva

Sonrió sutil— Si mi amor, lo hare... —murmuró sintiéndose tan feliz, tan tranquila de estar de esa forma con él— veo que ya encontraste en que entretenerte

—Es inevitable no hacerlo tu piel es tan suave, me gusta —se acercó a su oído besándolo.

Su cuerpo reacciono al estremecerse— Si sigues así no respondo... —murmuró, aquellas caricias eran tan dulces, tan diferentes a aquellas que recordaba y llevaba a sus pesadillas— porque me gusta cuando me acaricias así

—Entonces quizás sea hora de buscar un lugar a solas... —aspiro su aroma abrazándola hacia él.

Suspiró buscando su mirada— ¿A dónde me llevara mi prometido?

—A un lugar donde pueda hacerte el amor sin interrupciones —sonrió divertido recordando el día que intentaban hacerlo cuando Hotaru entro de improviso a la habitación anunciando que tenía miedo.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿Y a donde pueda gritar tu nombre? —Murmuró sonrojada— nunca me dejas expresarme como quiero

—Si a donde podamos entregarnos y perdernos entre nosotros mi amor

Se sonrojo asintiendo— Llévame a donde tú quieras mi amor, ansió estar a solas contigo

—Entonces vamos amor —se separó de ella para volver a la mesa y pedir la cuenta— a un lugar donde a solas podamos estar para amarnos

Tomo asiento suspirando, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, no es que fuera la primera vez que estuviera así con Seiya, pero se sentía como si de una adolescente se tratara en su primera cita y en su primer encuentro.

Llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta, el cual no tardo en llevársela, dejando la cantidad exacta más un extra de propina para el mesero— Listo amor nos vamos

—Sí, vamos... —sonrió poniéndose de pie tomándolo del brazo— estoy nerviosa

— ¿Por qué? —Sonrió al salir del restaurante y llevarla a donde había estacionado el auto— ¿qué tienes mi hermosa princesa?

—No sé, creo que... es porque es la primera cita que tenemos y porque no sé a dónde me vas a llevar —sonrió sutil— pero también estoy emocionada y feliz

—Yo también me siento feliz y quizás si un tanto nervioso, es nuestra primera cita —se acercó a ella abrazándola, antes de abrirle la puerta— quiero que sea inolvidable como aquella primera vez en la que nuestros cuerpos se entregaron

Sonrió, sintió su cuerpo estremecer tanto por su abrazo como por lo que le había dicho— Cada vez a tu lado es inolvidable mi amor, pero esa en particular fue... especial, la primera vez que dormía en los brazos de un hombre y no era cualquier hombre, era el que más deseaba

—Mi niña caprichosa —la estrecho más contra su cuerpo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas— te amo

Se abrazó a él sonriendo— Y tu mi hombre, mi mayor capricho... —dijo buscando sus labios.

Sonrió atrapando sus labios entre los suyos besándola profundamente, como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos.

Suspiró al corresponder a sus besos, como lo amaba, cada segundo que pasaba lo amaba más y por él y por su familia estaba dispuesta a superar cualquier trauma, no dejaría que esos recuerdos le arrebataran su felicidad, se abrazó a él, aferrándose a su cuello, aferrándose a todo lo que Seiya le hacía sentir.

La beso aún más con todo su amor, la protegería siempre no dejaría que nada la dañara en lo absoluto por que la amaba con todo su ser y su sufrimiento era el suyo propio.

Suspiró sonriendo sutil— No sé cómo pude vivir un año sin ti mi amor... —murmuró respirando profundamente tras ese intenso beso que se habían dado— con un simple beso haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza

—Un capricho tuyo puso el mío de cabeza mi amor y ahora estas aquí a mi lado —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿vamos?

Sonrió asintiendo— Debes tener algún lugar en mente... ¿o me equivoco?

—Es posible —abrió la puerta del auto.

Subió al auto tratando de que fuera la forma más sensual que podía hacerlo para él, sonriéndole y sin quitar la vista de su rostro— ¿La torre?

—Podría ser un buen lugar pero me temo que no

Esperó a que subiera el auto mientras ella se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad— Mmm la casa no sería un buen lugar, no quiero que Hotaru nos encuentre otra vez en una situación comprometedora

—No será en la casa amor, quiero que sea un lugar donde estemos completamente solos

—Mmm una isla sería un lugar excelente pero no creo que encontremos una en medio de la ciudad

—Quizás no una isla pero si un oasis —sonrió divertido mientras conducía.

— ¿Un oasis? —Sonrió confundida— me hubieras avisado entonces para ponerme mi ropa de bailarina árabe...

—Así estás perfecta princesa —dijo con una sonrisa ante sus ocurrencias.

—Bueno a la otra me avisas que con gusto me vestiré de princesa árabe... —sonrió divertida— y tú serás mi sultán

—Entonces yo podría tener todo un harem de princesas —murmuró un tanto divertido.

—No... —dijo rápida y rotundamente— te conformaras con una sola, que ya sé que ahora que seas inmensamente famoso te rondaran muchas chiquillas y no, no quiero que te fijes en nadie más que no sea yo, yo seré tu harem

—Eso me gusta tener un harem donde siempre estés tú y solo tú mi amor

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Conmigo mi amor, no te hará falta nada más, hoy puedo ser una princesa, mañana mmm damisela en peligro, otro una mujer seductora, vampiresa tal vez... lo que tú quieras puedo ser...

—Otras veces una chiquilla caprichosa —tomo su mano entre la cuya fijando la mirada en el camino— otras quizás un ángel bajado del cielo

—Pero siempre Seiya, siempre seré solo tuya... seré todo lo que te haga falta, la mujer que ames, la mujer que protejas, la chiquilla que corrijas, la princesa que te amé y la mujer que desees cada noche, pero siempre tuya

—Ese es mi deseo que seas siempre mía mi amor solo mía y de nadie mas

Oprimió su mano sonriéndole sutil— Y lo soy mi amor, solo tuya por el resto de mis días y por toda la eternidad solo tuya

—Y yo soy solo tuyo en todo momento, como guardaespaldas, como agente, o cantante incluso mis canciones son solo tuyas

Sonrió orgullosa— ¿Me cantarías un poco?

—Claro mi amor, claro que si mi princesa

Se acomodó en el asiento dispuesta a admirarlo y escucharlo.

No sé ni siquiera como fue

Que me vi contigo a contrapié,

En la escalera del adiós

Cuando por mi corazón

Eras ya, un recuerdo gris

Serena sonrió al escuchar esa canción, era una de las que le había mostrado Lita, pero sin duda se escuchaba mejor en ese instante.

Tan alterado como tu

Tan agitada o más que yo

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar

Nos mirábamos sin respirar

La miraba de reojo mientras cantaba para ella, recordando cuando había escrito esa canción pensando solo en ella.

Más delgada más

Rubia mucho mas

Súper atractiva

Como estas, princesa

Sé cada lunar

De los muchos que hay

En tu geografía

Como estas, amor

Sonrió feliz al escucharlo, esa voz que se había vuelto su obsesión al principio y su sueño conforme se fue enamorando de él y ahora cantaba para ella.

Tus ojitos gritan muérdeme

Pones la boquita como un pez

Y aunque ya se

Que tienes más peligro que un astao

Junto al trapo me has matao

Soy débil

Volveré a sufrir

Detuvo el auto al llegar a su destino, tan solo observando lo hermosa que lucía esa mujer que ahora era su principal fuente de inspiración y quizás a quien debía el éxito que ahora tenía como canta autor, era ella la mujer que había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Juras que eres mía no es verdad

Muero por quitarte de a poquitos la camisa

Tu sonrisa debe ser mortal

Que mañana tendré que llorar

Sonrió aún más, ¿cuantas veces habrá tenido ganas de hacer eso?, quizá la misma cantidad de veces que ella deseaba hacerlo con él, quitarle esas camisas que tan bien lo hacían lucir.

Más delgada más

Rubia mucho mas

Súper atractiva

Como estas, princesa

Sé cada lunar

De los muchos que hay

En tu geografía

Como estas, amor

Sonrió sujetando su mano para besarla mientras continuaba cantando con toda su alma solo para ella.

Más delgada más

Rubia mucho mas

Súper atractiva

Como estas, princesa

Sé cada lunar

De los muchos que hay

En tu geografía

Como estas, amor

Oprimió su mano, sonriendo sutil, sonrojada, esa canción era para ella, lo supo en el fondo de su corazón la primera vez que escucho aquella canción gracias a su amiga, él la buscaba, esperaba por ella para decirle que también la amaba.

Más delgada más

Rubia mucho mas

Súper atractiva

Como estas, princesa

Sé cada lunar

De los muchos que hay

En tu geografía

Como estas, amor

Finalizo la canción sonriéndole— Mi princesa

— ¿Cuándo escribiste eso?, creo que nunca te pregunte

—Hace mucho tiempo estando en el jardín de tu casa, aunque no encontraba como darle forma

— ¿Antes de saber que me amabas?

—Sí, antes de saberlo solo sabia que eras mi perdición y que quizás te había perdido cuando te comprometiste con Andrew, escribí muchas frases siempre pensando en ti

Lo miró fijamente recordando aquella ocasión— Pero no dijiste nada, actuaste como si no te importara y eso solo me confirmo que no me querías y que no te importaba

— ¿Que podía decir?, tenía todo en contra, no tenía esperanza y el escribir fue lo único que me ayudo a contenerme en ese momento en que tu parecías tan feliz lejos de mis brazos

—Quizá por fuera era feliz, pero por dentro sufría, te buscaba y tú... me rechazabas

—Por qué tenía miedo de todo aquello que me haces sentir, sé que era un idiota... lo siento amor

— ¿Y te costaba mucho rechazarme?

—Me dolía cada que lo hacía porque no quería hacerlo, porque deseaba abrazarte y tomarte entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir pero no sabía lo que ese sentimiento significaba en realidad, estaba confundido

— ¿Y si te hubiera insistido mas?, ¿me habrías rechazado?

—Quizás habrías terminado por romper mis barreras, me costó reconocer que este sentimiento era amor y no solo un capricho o adicción que no era solo pasión como quería creer

Se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro— Fuiste mi capricho mi amor, pero me enamore de ti, y quería que tú también te enamoraras

—Me costó trabajo admitir que estaba enamorado de ti, siento la demora mi princesa... —sonrió acariciando su rostro— no te dejare ir ahora que te tengo

—Eso espero mi amor, porque yo tampoco quiero volver a alejarme de ti, eres el amor de vida, intente que Andrew fuera esa parte que faltaba en mi corazón, incluso con Diamante pero no, nadie me hizo sentir como tú, y por eso me comporte aún más berrinchuda contigo, porque te odiaba y ansiaba estar contigo al mismo tiempo

—Princesa no es un buen método coquetear con otros sabiendo que yo estaba ahí y que no podía hacer nada más que observar y escuchar, no sabes la infinidad de veces que desee renunciar para no sentirme de esa forma

—Pero es que yo no quería hacerlo frente a ti, yo solo quería olvidarte

—Si pero da la casualidad que estaba presente porque era tu guardaespaldas y mi deber era protegerte —ocultando el rostro entre su cuello— aunque ese deber se convirtió en mi mayor deseo

—Lo lamento... —murmuró cerrando los ojos— no volveré a ponerte celoso

Le dio un suave beso sobre su hombro— Te amo mi bombón...

—Yo también te amo mi amor, que bueno que no logre olvidarte, hubiera sido un lio si te enamoras de mi cuando yo ya no sintiera nada por ti

— ¿Y no crees que te habrías vuelto a enamorar de mí?

—Tal vez, pero hubieras tenido mucho trabajo en conquistarme

—Quizás el mismo que tuviste para hacer que no viera a nadie más —tomo su mano observando el edificio— ¿vamos?

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— ¿A dónde me trajiste?

—Un lugar que Darien me recomendó hace tiempo pero no me había atrevido a venir —al cerrar el auto camino con ella hacia la recepción.

— ¿Darien te lo recomendó? —preguntó observando ese lugar sonriendo sutil.

—Mmm si pero mejor no se lo digas a tu hermana —sonrió divertido.

— ¿Y a ti por qué te lo recomendó?, ¿con quién hubieras venido?

— ¿Si te lo digo no te enojaras conmigo?

—No... —dijo admirando el lugar el cual se veía agradable.

—En ese momento que fue poco antes de conocerte habría venido con Amy pero digamos que nunca fue necesario —murmuró un tanto sonrojado y apenado.

—No, lo imagino, ¿vivía sola verdad?, por eso te quedabas con ella

—Sí, su madre vive en otra ciudad y aquí ella ha vivido sola desde que le dieron la beca para estudiar medicina

—Entiendo... odie saber que te quedabas con ella

—Odie que te fueras de fin de semana con Andrew y sin mí —sonrió al acercarse a la recepción y pedir la mejor habitación que tuvieran.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado ir conmigo? —preguntó ocultando una sonrisa murmurando apenas para que él escuchara mientras que el hombre de la recepción los atendía.

—Me hubiera gustado más que fueras a la cena, hiciste mucha falta aunque estaba Amy me hacías falta tu

Un estremecimiento la recorrió, sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Que cínico hubieras sido... —se acercó a murmurarle al oído— tu novia y tu ex amante en la misma mesa

—Quizás —sonrió ligeramente— pero al final ambas estuvieron en la misma casa

—Tonto... —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Aquí tiene habitación seiscientos siete, la mejor habitación que tenemos... —dijo el hombre entregándole la llave.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió sacando dinero para pagar.

—Gracias caballero, que disfrute su estadía... —dijo amable.

Se alejó con ella hacia los elevadores— ¿Crees que soy un tonto?

—Sí, te burlas de que tuve que estar con ella también, ¿crees que fue agradable verte pidiéndole matrimonio cuando apenas acababa de descubrir cuanto te amaba?

Sonrió acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor— No lo fue y tampoco para mí fue agradable acompañarte a ver los detalles de tu futura boda, fue lo más irritante que tuve que hacer —besando su cuello.

Cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios, suspirando sutil— ¿Fue irritante?

—Si lo fue, como también lo fue el hecho que te fueras a su departamento huyendo de mi —la aprisiono aún más con su cuerpo.

—Huía de mi... —suspiró sutil— de mis sentimientos, además tu no me querías ver...me evadías

—Porque también escapaba de mis verdaderos sentimientos, me aferre a lo único estable que tenía... —mordiendo un poco su cuello.

Gimió al sentir su mordida— Pero... ¿por qué delante de mí?

—Ya te lo dije no era mi intención, se supone que me había quedado a solas ya no soportaba más la situación entre que te ibas a casar y todos los preparativos que estabas haciendo y ese encuentro con Kakyu, todo se me junto, de hecho el anillo que le di a Amy lo compre enojado —la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no dudando en cargarla para salir de ahí y llevarla hacia la habitación que les habían asignado.

—Yo quiero que lo nuestro sea diferente... —murmuró abrazándolo.

—Ya es diferente por el simple hecho que te amo

—Seiya... ¿las amaste? —Murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Las? —Murmuró confundido al llegar a la puerta— ¿abrirías la puerta?, tengo las manos ocupadas —sonrió presionando sus piernas.

Tomo la llave abriendo la puerta— Kakyu y Amy...

Suspiro, esperando a que abriera, entrando con ella para cerrar la puerta con el pie— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo mi princesa?

—No lo sé... —se encogió de hombros rodeando su cuello— tal vez quiero saber si soy la única mujer en tu corazón

—Puedo decir que no eres la única mujer en mi corazón —acercando su rostro hacia sus labios.

—Lo sé... —murmuró acariciando sus labios— me refiero a la mujer que ames

—Amor, a ambas las quise mucho de distintas formas al igual que a ti, cada una formo parte importante en mi vida pero estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer que amo con todo mi ser, que había estado muerto hasta que tu llegaste a llena mi vida de luz y me reviviste por completo

—Te amo Seiya perdóname por preguntar esas cosas

—Serena mi amor —la acerco para poder besar sus labios— que no te quede duda de cuanto te amo

Rodeo su cuello— Jamás mi amor, sé que me amas y eso es lo único que me importa

Ya no hacían falta las palabras, solo atrapo sus labios entre los suyos llevándola a la cama donde la recosto con delicadeza sin apartarse de sus labios en ningún momento, disfrutando de su calidez y ese sabor que lo embriagaba aún más que el whisky que se había, ella era su droga y su adicción, algo sin lo cual ya no podría vivir si llegara a faltarle.

Suspiró profundamente, abrazándolo hacia ella, acariciando su espalda, dejándose envolver por el calor que él emanaba, aspiraba su aroma siempre tan perfecto, y se deleitaba del dulce sabor de sus labios, del cual sabía no podría alejarse jamás— Seiya mi amor, te amo... —murmuró girándose en la cama para dejarlo recostado— no sabes cuánto te deseo

Sonrió al verse recostado— Y yo a ti, ¿te dije que hoy luces sumamente sexi?

—No, solo que estaba deslumbrante... —tomo su mano colocándola en su pierna.

—Pues luces muy sensual —acaricio su pierna sin dejar de observar su rostro— y me encantas

Comenzó lentamente a desabotonarle la camisa sin dejar de verlo— ¿Te gusta que me vista así?

—Solo para mí —la acerco acariciando su espalda con la otra mano buscando sentir sus labios.

—Solo para ti... —dijo mordisqueando sus labios dándole pequeños besos sonriendo al sentir su caricia.

—Quizás te haga el amor con el puesto —con osadía metió las manos bajo el vestido acariciándola sobre su prenda íntima.

Aquella caricia la sorprendió haciéndola gemir recargando la frente en la de él— ¿Por qué nunca me dejas seducirte? —Sonrió aferrándose a su camisa.

—Tu sola presencia me seduce amor no necesitas más que eso —murmuró besando su mejilla.

Se estremeció moviéndose para que sus besos fueran recorriendo su cuello— Ansiaba sentirte así mi amor

Sonrió besando su cuello desde su oreja hacia abajo— Me enloqueces como no tienes idea

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, dejándolo que disfrutara de su piel— ¿Desde la primera vez que probaste mis labios?

—Si... —murmuró bajando más sus besos hacia el escote de su vestido— desde la primera vez que vi parte de tu desnudez —sin dudarlo acaricio sus pechos sobre el vestido.

Sonrió pegándose un poco más a él ansiando sentir sobre la piel sus labios— Deberías agradecerle a Andrew... —murmuró llevando una mano a su pecho acariciándolo por entre la camisa abierta.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró buscando sentir su pie bajando un poco la tela del vestido lamiéndola.

Suspiró alzando un poco la cabeza— Por... dejarte ver más de lo que imaginaste

—Mmm si además él no lo vio, aunque después lo vio —se separó un poco haciendo una mueca.

—Mmm en penumbras... —murmuró sonriéndole.

— ¿En penumbras? —enarco una ceja confundido.

—Sí, la primera vez estaba oscuro

— ¿Cuantas veces estuviste con él? —Acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Murmuró sonriendo sutil al sentir su caricia.

—Si... —metió las manos entre las tiras del vestido— quiero saberlo

—La primera vez dos veces y... cuando hui de ti

— ¿Y en su oficina? —murmuró un tanto consternado.

— ¿En su oficina? —Negó acariciando su mejilla— ahí realmente trabaje... jamás lo hicimos ¿por qué piensas eso?

Hizo un ligero puchero— Porque te vi salir una vez un tanto despeinada y a él acomodándose la camisa...

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Mal pensado, nos besamos nada más

—No soy un mal pensado, es lo que me dieron a entender no sabes la inmensidad de los celos que sentí

Sonrió bajando la mano por su pecho— ¿Aun sientes celos?

—Los mismos que tú sientes —cerro los ojos dejando escapar un gemido ante su caricia.

—Sí, los siento aun por eso te hare el amor como nunca, para que olvides lo que haya pasado con ellas

—Hare lo mismo para que olvides a cualquiera que te haya tocado antes que no haya sido yo, para que solo recuerdes mis caricias y mis besos

Sonrió bajando un poco más su mano a su miembro— Y yo para que no desees otro cuerpo que no sea el mío

Se acercó besando sus labios— Amémonos como nunca antes mi princesa y entreguémonos mutuamente

—Si mi amor... —murmuró correspondiendo a sus labios sin dejar de acariciarlo de incitarlo con su cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un gemido abrazándola aún más desabrochando el broche que sujetaba en vestido en su nuca— Te deseo tanto

—No más de lo que yo te deseo a ti... —murmuró jugando con sus labios— te quiero Seiya, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo como jamás he amado, eres el amor de mi vida... —dijo separándose lo suficiente para dejar que las cintas que antes se sujetaban a su nuca resbalaran lentamente por sus hombros.

Observo su cuerpo descubrirse lentamente enloqueciendo aún más, no dudando en ayudarla para dejar al descubierto sus pechos desnudos— Me alegra que no traigas sostén —se levantó un poco para poder besarlos, apretando su espalda hacia él.

Gimió sonriendo, coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros apretándolos, arañando suavemente— Es mejor al natural... —sonrió mordiéndose sutilmente el labio al sentir sus besos.

—Siempre ha sido mucho mejor —murmuró para pasar sus besos al otro pecho succionándolo, mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos.

—Seiya... —murmuró llevando sus caricias a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello arqueando a la vez su espalda— ¿ya te dije cuanto me fascina lo que haces?

—Vuelve a decirlo —no dudando en recostarla para acomodarse mejor y continuar con ese juego entre su pecho y su boca.

Dejo escapar un gemido acomodándose en la suave y cálida cama, sonrió llevando la mano a su pecho acariciándose ella misma al tiempo que lo sentía— Me fascina Seiya, que me toques, que me beses

Se separó de sus pechos sintiéndose aún más excitado, deseándola— Y a mí me encanta besarte, tocarte y disfrutarte a plenitud

Sintió que algo le faltaba cuando él dejo de besarla, suspiró admirándolo, el cabello ligeramente alborotado, su camisa abierta y esa mirada que estaba llena de deseo— Solo tú me haces desear tantas cosas, permanecer así solo para ti

—Solo tú me haces cometer muchas locuras —se acero a besar de nueva cuenta sus labios, mientras con sus manos retiraba lentamente el vestido.

Rodeo su espalda besándolo con la pasión y amor que tenía solo para él, al sentir que se deshacía de su vestido lo ayudo al levantar un poco el cuerpo, jugo con sus labios, lo mordisqueaba con suavidad alternando con besos, suspirando, quería entregarle todo lo que era y seria a él.

—Quizás deba deshacerme de esto también —murmuró acariciando su intimidad sobre su panti— es una prenda muy sexi

Sonrió levantando un poco la cadera, dándole a entender que podía quitársela si quería— Adelante, puedes hacer lo que quieras...

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —Bajo sus besos por su cuello después de murmurar a su oído mientras continuaba con las caricias.

—Si... —murmuró con un sutil gemido— lo que quieras, hoy seré tuya sin reservas mi amor

—Eso es música para mis oídos —bajando lentamente sus besos regresando a sus pechos donde se detuvo para deleitarse de cada uno.

—Mi amor... —murmuró acariciando sus hombros arqueando la espalda, sonriendo al sentir sus besos.

—Me encantas —bajo sus besos ahora recorriendo su vientre, suavemente recorriéndola y tomándose su tiempo para distraerla.

Se sujetó de la cama, solo enfocándose en sentir sus besos, en el calor que sus caricias le daban, en escuchar su propia respiración.

Dejo escapar un gemido sentía su respiración cada vez más entrecortada, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a esa prenda que aun reservaba, besándola sobre ella y acariciándola.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios haciendo que su cuerpo por completo se estremeciera, en reacción flexiono sus piernas dejándole espacio.

Hizo a un lado la tela para tener acceso a su interior, acariciándola primero para enseguida comenzar a besar su intimidad quitando poco a poco esa última prenda.

Se abandonó a sus caricias, a sus besos, era tan placentero sentirlo, que disfrutara de ella, que grabara por todo su cuerpo su nombre con esos besos que la enloquecían y esas caricias que hacían que aumentara su deseo, y así se lo hizo saber al gemir un poco más fuerte de lo que había hecho.

Eso fue un incentivo para apoderarse por completo de ella al tenerla ya completamente desnuda solo para él, apretando sus caderas dejando escapar pequeños gemidos.

Dejo escapar un gemido aun mayor al sentir como la disfrutaba a plenitud, sonreía y gemía aferrándose a la cama, definitivamente esa sería una noche inolvidable para ambos, le dio cuanto acceso podía a su cuerpo, era como si fuera realmente la primera vez que se entregara a él, solo que aún mejor, nada de molestias solo placer puro.

Después de un rato de disfrutarla sentía que necesitaba algo más, necesitaba fundirse en ella— Mi amor… —se acercó a ella— te necesito... —acerco su miembro aun vestido como estaba para que pudiera sentirlo sobre su intimidad.

Lo miró fijamente sonriendo sutil— Lo sé, yo también te necesito —volvió a tomarlo de los hombros haciendo que se recostara en la cama— pero... necesito y quiero complacerte mi amor

Respiro agitado cerrando sus ojos— Mi princesa, cada momento a tu lado es inolvidable

—Y lo haré aún más inolvidable mi amor... —se acercó a besar sus labios, sintiendo su propio sabor en sus besos, mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón introduciendo su mano para acariciarlo.

No evito soltar un gemido ante sus caricias, que eran como la gloria y el paraíso completo que lo hacían volar muy alto junto con ella.

Sonrió bajando sus besos hacia su cuello, se entretuvo un poco con sutiles besos para luego darle una lamida— ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer ahora? —murmuró sonriendo al sentir su piel erizarse.

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro que me hará flotar aún más

Sonrió acercándose a su cuello dándole otra pequeña lamida y en seguida una suave mordida.

—Serena te amo —la abrazo buscando poder besar sus labios.

Se acercó con todas las intenciones de besarlo pero cambio de opinión y beso su mejilla— Yo también te amo... —se separó bajando por su cuerpo, sonriéndole, soplando suavemente por su abdomen— dijiste también que hoy podría hacer lo que quisiera

Sonrió al escucharla después de hacer una mueca al no recibir ese tan ansiado beso— Si puedes hacer lo que tú quieras amor

Sonrió al ver su gesto— Te daré muchos besos te lo prometo... —se había separado lo suficiente para poder jalar su pantalón para quitárselo— tú también deberías hacerme algo fácil a la próxima no uses nada debajo del pantalón

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Tratare...

—Eso espero... —sonrió al arrojar lejos el pantalón y su ropa interior, se mordió sutilmente el labio al verlo en la cama, desnudo, total y complemente para ella, volvió a subir a la cama— ni en mis más locas fantasías te imagine así

— ¿Así como amor?

—Así... —sonrió recorriéndolo en una caricia lentamente— perfecto, guapo, con cada poro de tu piel a mi disposición... anhelado que te haga mío

—Quiero ser tuyo y hacerte mía

Sonrió agachándose a besar su pecho— Si mi amor, te hare mío y seré tuya... —murmuró bajando sus besos hasta que llego a su miembro el cual acaricio antes de besarlo.

No evito soltar un gemido aún más placentero sujetándose de las cobijas.

Subió la mirada tan solo para ver el efecto que tenía en él y era justo como lo quería, intercalaba caricias con besos, degustando el sabor del único hombre que amaría por siempre.

—Serena —con la voz entre cortada por ese infinito placer que ella le provocaba— mi amor... mi princesa —moviéndose un poco para sentir con mayor plenitud ese placer.

Al escuchar lo que le provocaba continuo brindándole placer sin dejar de acariciarlo, de escuchar su respiración, sus jadeos, subió nuevamente sus besos por su perfectos músculos marcados de su abdomen.

Respiraba profunda y pausadamente sintiendo todo su ser desbordarse por completo deseándola aún más a cada instante.

Subió sus besos volviendo a acariciarlo, se incorporó un poco para quedar a horcajadas sobre él deteniéndose en sus rodillas— Te ves increíblemente guapo mi amor...

—Y tú extrañamente mucho más sensual que de costumbre —abrazándola hacia él para buscar sus labios sin dejarla escapar esta vez.

Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras correspondía a su beso, jugando con sus labios, con su lengua, dejándose llenar por su sabor volviendo aquel beso en algo más apasionado y profundo, ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto como para entregarse por completo y hacer y decir cosas que no se hubiera imaginado?

Le dio la vuelta para dejarla recostada sobre la cama y acomodarse para penetrar en ella, esta vez no la dejaría escapar la deseaba con todo su ser la amaba cada parte de él pedía a gritos hacerla suya, mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con mayor intensidad.

Enterró las uñas en su espalda al comenzar a sentirlo ahogando un gemido entre sus labios, lo abrazo con más fuerza hacia ella como si deseara fundirse por completo en él, no sabiendo donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, eso quería, pertenecerle por completo y para siempre.

Se sentía unido a ella en todos los sentidos, en cuerpo como en alma no había nada más perfecto en ese momento que ellos dos siendo uno solo, lo sabía a ninguna otra mujer podría unirse de esa manera que no fuera ella su princesa su amada bombón.

—Seiya... mi amor... —murmuró entre gemidos arañando su espalda— te amo

—Te amo Serena —sonrió separándose buscando su mirada— te amo mi amor

Abrió los ojos sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla— Seiya, mi amor, mi vida... te amo, después de ti no habrá nunca nadie

—Ni después de ti, serás la única en mi vida siempre —llevo su mano a su mejilla acariciándola sin apartar su mirada, la cual contenía todo el amor que sentía por ella— seremos uno solo para siempre

—Si mi amor, por siempre... —le sonrió feliz— te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma mi amor

—Y yo a ti te pertenezco solo a ti —rozo sus labios mientras aún se movía sobre ella— eres tan perfecta... me encantas te amo

Gimió correspondiéndole a sus labios— Seiya... Seiya... —decía su nombre en voz alta dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras que tenía sin tener limitantes.

Sonrió aún más es escuchar su nombre acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos sintiendo poco a poco acercarse ese momento de éxtasis total— Estoy en el paraíso a tu lado...

—Mi amor... —murmuraba a su oído abrazándolo hacia ella— eres mi paraíso mi amor

Lleno de pasión grito su nombre y cuanto la amaba, al comenzar a desbordarse sobre ella— Serena... Serena eres mi adicción mi princesa

Lo abrazo con fuerza al sentirse prácticamente desfallecer de placer, sonrió besando su mejilla— Eres fantástico

Respiro agitado ocultando el rostro entre su cuello descansando sobre ella— Te amo —murmuró aun agitado buscando recuperar el aliento.

Aflojo poco a poco su abrazo, suspirando— Gracias mi amor por esta maravillosa cita

—Ha sido una cita perfecta, la mejor que he tenido en mi vida... porque tu estas aquí

Beso su cabello— Mi amor, por favor no dejes que duerma está noche

—No lo hare, tampoco deseo dormir, quiero hacerte el amor de esa misma forma en que lo hicimos ese año nuevo —se separó un poco para admirar su rostro.

Sonrió asintiendo, acarició su rostro por completo— Si mi amor, quiero revivir esa primera noche que pase en tus brazos, sin pensar en nada más que no seas tu

Se acercó besando sus labios— Quizás añada una nueva prenda a mi colección —murmuró antes de intensificar aquel beso, dispuesto amarla toda la noche.

Tan solo sonrió antes de corresponder a sus besos, estaba claro que volvería a casa sin su ropa interior y lo haría gustosa después de esa maravillosa noche de amor entre los brazos de Seiya.

X-X

Reía bastante divertida salpicándolo con agua, mientras estaba sentada a la orilla sintiendo las olas del mar cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, no había nada mejor que ese momento al lado del hombre que tanto amaba, era un instante en que no deseaba pensar en nada que no fuera él y su bebe que venía en camino, aunque pensar que ese hombre pudo haberle hecho daño y que lo había expuesto antes de saber que estaba embarazada aun le causaba rabia y un gran temor porque eso era algo que nunca se había perdonado.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Se acercó rodeándola por los hombros— espero que sea en cualquiera de tus dos hombres...

—Darien... —volvió su rostro hacia él— yo...

— ¿Que ocurre mi bella empresaria? —Acaricio su mejilla— ¿acaso hay algo que te disgusta?

—Expuse mucho a nuestro bebe, perdóname...

La abrazo hacia él besando su cabello— No mi amor, no digas eso... nuestro bebé te protegió

—Pero yo no sabía que estaba embarazada y rete a ese hombre, pudo haberle hecho daño, si se hubiera enterado —lo abrazo con fuerza— fui imprudente

—Dejarías de ser tu si fueras prudente... —la abrazo consolándola, aunque a decir verdad a él también le aterraba el hecho de que algo le hubiera pasado a ese bebé— por eso quiero que te cuides, que protejas a nuestro pequeño...

No dijo nada tan solo se mantuvo así ocultando su rostro entre su pecho húmedo.

La tomo en sus brazos haciendo que prácticamente quedara sentada en sus piernas— Haru... todo está bien, nuestro bebé crece fuerte y sano, no hay de qué preocuparse, no permitiré que nada malo les pase a ninguno...

—Lo sé pero pensarlo me llena de terror, saber que pudo haber pasado de no ser por Serena

—Entonces quizá debas agradecerle a tu hermana el haberse arriesgado por protegerte... ¿no te parece?, gracias a ella nuestro bebé crece

—Si es gracias a ella que él bebe está sano y salvo y que ese hombre no se dio cuenta de su existencia

La abrazo besando su cabello— Haru... si no te hubieras sentido tan mal ¿que habrías hecho?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —separo su rostro de su pecho para observarlo.

—Sí, ¿que habrías hecho o que pensabas hacer al saber a tu hermana en peligro?

—Habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de que no le hiciera daño... —presiono sus puños.

— ¿Y qué significa "lo que fuera"?

Desvió su mirada de la de él— Iniciando por todas sus exigencias, como correrte de la casa, dejar la empresa en sus manos... todo...

—Ese hombre... ¿te toco?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo sin atreverse a responder.

— ¿Te toco más de lo que hizo con Serena?

—Que importa si me toco más de lo que pudo haber tocado a Serena —se apartó un poco de él— quizás no lo hizo como deseaba porque estaba enferma, porque el día que estaba dispuesto a tomarme me desmaye y además ya no significaba nada para él, solo me quería para obtener las empresas

—A mi si me importa Haru... —la tomo de la mano no dejando que se alejara— me importa porque te amo, porque no puedo permitir que te aísles, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que de pronto te quedas callada?, cada una vive el trauma como puede, y tú lo haces así, alejándote de todo, alejándote de mi

—Darien lo siento... —mantuvo su mirada lejos de la de él.

La soltó suavemente mirando la inmensidad del mar— Sé que te afecto Haru, y no te he querido forzar a decir las cosas porque debes ser tu quien lo afronte primero, debes ser tu quien me tenga confianza para decírmelo, para decirme que algo está mal...

—Te tengo confianza, te amo, con toda mi alma y a veces me pregunto si merezco a un hombre como tu

—Y yo me pregunto si merezco una mujer como tú, una vez me dijiste que una mujer no tenía por qué sufrir por un hombre como yo, y te dije que yo no las engañaba, que siempre les hable con la verdad, pero quizá en el fondo lo hacía para obtener lo que quisiera de ellas, y creo que ahora lo estoy pagando

Hizo una ligera mueca— ¿A cuántas habrás dejado mal solo por un rato de pasión? —observando hacia el horizonte.

— ¿Cuantas aun ahora sentirán algo por mí?, aunque sea odio... Haruka, sé que ese hombre te lastimo, te hirió como mujer, pero también sé que significo tanto en tu vida que por eso aun te duele y yo quiero saber si aún te duele porque en el fondo lo sigues queriendo

— ¿Cómo puedo querer a un hombre como él?, que mato a mis padres, que intento abusar de mí, y de mi hermana —las lágrimas que tenía días conteniendo por fin volvían a brotar aun en contra de su voluntad— que nos hizo tanto daño

—Porque lo amabas, porque le entregaste a él tus sueños e ilusiones, porque en el fondo viste en él al hombre perfecto para ti, por eso Haruka, porque no importa si ahora lo odias, aún sigue estando en tus pensamientos y sí, estoy celoso de lo que fue, y tengo miedo de que yo jamás llene tus expectativas, mírame Haruka, solo soy un agente y tú eres dueña de una de las empresas más prestigiadas del país... ¿que soy yo a tu lado?, ¿y que era él?

—Si me entregue a él como una tonta ingenua que no veía nada más, que estaba sola, me dijo muchas cosas y prometió otras que creí, me ilusione… —en ese momento no se atrevía a mirarlo, volviendo a sentarse sobre la arena ocultando el rostro— que pase muchas noches llorando, y que la Haruka que conociste fue lo único que el dejo después de destruir a la niña que aún era

—Haruka, sé que fue una parte importante de tu vida, pero ya no lo amas, entonces olvídalo, tener un sentimiento por él aunque fuera odio es algo que no podría soportar, porque entonces su recuerdo de lo que te hizo y de lo que sufrimos ahora empañara nuestra felicidad

—Él provoco que fuera lo que soy ahora pero quien decidió seguir adelante fui yo, por mi hermana y por esa empresa a la que mi padre dedico toda su vida, porque le enseñaría a esa bola de inútiles lo que una niña podría ser capaz de hacer, no sé, creo que mi orgullo lo que me mantuvo a flote sin dejarme vencer y cuando vi que podrías ser igual que él, te odie, quizás más de lo que llegue a odiarlo a él... —tomo su mano entre la suya— te amo Darien pero no me pidas que olvide, al menos no de la noche a la mañana por que sería algo imposible para mí

Contemplo sus manos unidas— Creo que te daño mucho más de lo que yo podría ayudarte...

—Si te dijeran que la persona que más llegaste a querer mato a tus padres, y no descanso hasta destruirte por completo atacándote a cada momento con lo que sabía me lastimaría más... ¿qué harías?

—Lo mataría con mis propias manos, pero tú no lo harías, porque tienes mucho que perder, por el mismo motivo en que no pude hacerlo, porque ahora tengo dos personas maravillosas que no quiero perder, Haruka, solo te pido que pases la página, que no te estanques en el amor que le tuviste o en el odio que le tienes ahora

Se acercó a él para poder darle un pequeño beso sobre sus labios— Voy hacerlo pero por favor se paciente, no pienso estancarme porque tú y mi bebe me necesitan, porque yo los necesito, porque sé que esta vez no estoy sola con en aquella ocasión, porque tú no dejaras que me vuelva a hundir, eres el hombre que amo y que prometió protegerme incluso de mi misma ¿recuerdas?

—Si, por eso es que me frustra no poder hacer más, te amo Haru, pero te veo pensativa, distante y no sé qué hacer...

—Solo abrazarme como hasta ahora lo has hecho, tomarme entre tus varazos para que pueda olvidar poco a poco, haz que solo piense en ti y en nuestro bebe, ayúdame a olvidar porque sola no puedo

La abrazo con fuerza hacia él— Te amo Haruka, y quiero que pienses solo en mí y en nuestro hijo, que olvides lo que paso, que te enfoques en el presente, en nuestro futuro juntos... aprende a vivir esta nueva vida que se te presenta

Sonrió, refugiándose entre sus brazos— Dejare que esta noche el mar se lleve todo mi sentir... —tomo un poco de arena en la mano— para que ese hombre salga de mi vida por completo, para que no vuelva atormentarme, que solo quede lo único que me hace feliz, las personas que amo, nuestro hijo, tú y mi hermana

Tomo su rostro acariciando sus mejillas— Así quiero escucharte, siendo fuerte, segura, siendo la mujer de la que me enamore... —dijo acercándose a besar sus labios— siendo la mujer que golpea si algo no le parece —sonrió abrazándola profundizando ese suave beso que le daba.

—Podría golpearte en cualquier momento —cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, abrazándolo hacia ella, sintiendo la brisa jugar con el cabello de ambos envolviéndolos con la magia que solo el amor podía producir.

La abrazo hacia él, rodeándola con ambos brazos, protegiéndola de todo lo que pudiera lastimarla, a ella y a su hijo, porque ahora tenía una familia por la cual luchar y lo haría, la protegería contra todo y todos— ¿Te apetece ver el amanecer desde aquí?

—Si quiero verlo, la vez pasada que me trajiste aquí no pudimos ver el amanecer salvo de regreso a casa

—Porque estabas furiosa porque tuve la osadía de besarte, más bien de querer besarte

—Yo no diría que estaba furiosa aunque si pensé en despedirte

—Pero no hiciste, ¿por qué?

—Por qué no te iba dar ese gusto —sonrió ligeramente— de hacerte saber que me había afectado de sobre manera tu beso, aunque me pregunto ¿qué habrías hecho?

Sonrió abrazándola— Te lo hubiera robado tarde o temprano

—Pero en ese momento no me amabas —se refugió entre sus brazos apoyando el rostro en su pecho abrazándolo.

—No, aun no pero sin duda eso incremento mi interés en ti, te admiraba y te apoyaba en silencio por eso es que nació el amor

—Debió ser aburrido para ti pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin mayores novedades que juntas e informes, o conferencias como las de esta tarde

—Era divertido, pero creo que el tiempo se me pasaba al verte tan entusiasmada con el trabajo

— ¿Te parecía divertido? —subió su mirada hacia el— y yo pensaba que te aburrías y por eso ibas de coqueto por ahí

—Soy coqueto por naturaleza... —dijo sonriendo sutil.

— ¿Solo coqueto?

—Mmm bueno tal vez algo mandón

— ¿Qué más? —Se acomodó observándolo fijamente detallando cada rasgo de su rostro.

—Cuerpo atlético... —sonrió orgulloso— y con la suerte de tener a la mejor mujer del mundo

—Te falto decir que eres egocentrista, y orgulloso, apuesto con una sonrisa brillante

—Ándale tú si sabes cómo halagar a tu futuro marido

Se sonroja un poco— Vanidoso

—Y tú suertuda... —sonrió.

— ¿Suertuda por qué? —se incorporó un poco, tan solo para acercarse un poco más.

—Pues porque me enamore de ti y porque te amo

—Mmm entonces tú también debes ser afortunado

—Sí, lo sé... porque te enamoraste de mí y me amas

—Si, por que en tus brazos volví a renacer... y a sonreír —se acercó rozando sus labios— por cierto... ¿dónde anduviste esta tarde?

—Fui con Seiya a tomar un trago... —sonrió sutil.

—Mmm con razón hueles a whisky, ¿y puedo saber el motivo?

—Mmm solo necesitaba platicar con él

—Ya veo... espero que no me estés ocultando nada

—No, nada, era solo un rato que hace mucho no pasamos, nos hacía falta a ambos, demasiado trabajo y estrés

—Está bien, ¿y el motivo de este viaje exprés?, debió ser muy buena la plática para que llegaras de pronto a mi oficina a raptarme —mirando hacia el horizonte el cielo comenzaba a clarearse poco a poco.

—Muy productiva... —la abrazo hacia él besando su mejilla— brindamos por la suerte de tener a un par de bellezas como futuras esposas

—Bueno solo por eso te lo perdono por ser el motivo de tus brindis pero no sea tan seguido ¿sí? porque me antojas y ahora no puedo beber

—Yo no bebo tampoco mucho —sonrió besando su cabello— así que no te preocupes no te antojare tan seguido

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte— Quizás ya no haga falta buscar donde hospedarnos, el sol no tardara en salir

—Claro que sí, no te dejare ir hoy... —la abrazo con fuerza hacia él— conseguiremos donde descansar y darnos un baño ¿te parece?

—Está bien, un buen baño nos hará mucho bien —el cielo comenzaba a lucir totalmente rojizo, a lo cual sonrió admirando tan maravilloso espectáculo— ¿entonces cuando piensas regresarme a casa?

—Quizá por la noche, tal vez mañana no lo sé... —sonrió admirándola— te amo Haru, te amo...

—Sí que estás loco y te amo mi futuro esposo, ¿ya sabes a donde me llevaras de luna de miel?

—Mmm estoy pensando seriamente en llevarte a alguna otra playa, una desierta, tan solo para nosotros

— ¿Una playa desierta?, suena un tanto tentador

—Mucho mi amor... —suspiró abrazándola— te amo mi amor y te hare inmensamente feliz

—Quiero ser feliz a tu lado —sujetando sus manos— y ver muchos más amaneceres como este junto a ti y junto a nuestro hijo

—Junto a nuestros hijos, porque quiero más de uno

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener Darien Chiba?

—Al menos unos dos mas

—Dos más —sonrió divertida— vaya que quieres muchos hijos ¿y ya pensaste en cómo se llamaran?

—Aun no, creo que eso me tomara un poco de tiempo, pero por lo pronto quiero disfrutar el tiempo a tu lado, del embarazo y de nuestro primer hijo...

—De nuestro pequeño Kenda —tomo su mano llevándola a su vientre.

— ¿Kenda? —Murmuró sorprendido— ¿cuándo lo decidiste?

—En este momento —apoyo su cabeza en su hombro— tu querías que se llamara como tú y yo como mi padre así que mmm será mejor que lleve algo de los dos ¿no te parece?, Ken de Kenji y Da de Darien

Sonrió abrazándola— Mi amor... si Kenda será un hermoso nombre para nuestro hijo

—Si lo es y será tan apuesto como su padre y tan inteligente como su abuelo —murmuró sin despegar la mirada del sol que comenzaba a salir en el horizonte— este es el amanecer más hermoso que he visto

—Si mi amor, el más hermoso, porque estamos juntos, porque te amo y porque seremos inmensamente feliz —la estrecho más hacia él— siempre serás la razón de mi vida, tú y nuestros hijos

Giro su rostro hacia él buscando sentir sus labios— Te amo Darien, le has dado un verdadero significado a mi vida

—Tu eres mi vida... —dijo tomándola de la mejilla para besar sus labios y transmitirle cuanto la amaba.

Lo abrazo besando sus labios para transmitirle todo su amor, quitarle las dudas que aun pudiera tener de que ese hombre siguiera significando algo para ella porque él ahora era su vida, el hombre que amaba y no dejaría que nadie manchara ese hermoso sentimiento que albergaba su corazón. Así en medio de las olas que los rodeaban frente a ese hermoso amanecer lo amaría solo a él y no tendría mas pensamientos para ese otro hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les parecen estas encantadoras citas?, ya les hacía falta algo tranquilo a ambos ¿no creen?, después de todo su historia apenas comienza, con estos detalles, con el hecho de aprender a vivir en pareja, y todo lo que ello significa, más para Serena que está acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida y ser esposa y madre le están cambiando la vida y ahora a Haruka con su maternidad igual, era algo que ninguna de las dos se imaginaba y ahora están aprendiendo a vivir con este par de chicos maravillosos.

Pero bueno nos gustaría saber que opinan, así que ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario son bienvenidos, así que estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, excelente inicio de semana.


	32. Chapter 32

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 32

p.d. contiene lemon

Capítulo 32

Lo abrazo acariciando su espalda, sonreía completamente feliz— ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Quizás me regañe mi representante —murmuró besando sus labios— pero quiero que este día sea para los dos mi princesa

Sonrió abrazándolo— Que bueno porque no quería dejarte ir, ha sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, mucho mejor que la primera vez...

—Para mí también lo ha sido, eres tan perfecta jamás me cansare de tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor una y otra vez te amo tanto —abrazándola hacia él.

—Nunca lo habíamos hecho tantas veces ¿verdad?

—No, esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin descanso alguno —se recostó a su lado— el sol ya ha salido wow no creí que el tiempo pasara tan rápido

Se abrazó a él recargando el rostro observando como el sol comenzaba a salir— ¿Y no te sientes cansado mi amor?

—La verdad si pero vale la pena —acariciando su espalda— eres perfecta

— ¿De verdad? —Suspiró acariciando su brazo— porque tú también eres perfecto, creo que tú eres perfecto

Sonrió acercándose para besar sus labios— ¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato pedimos servicio a la habitación y tomamos un buen baño?

—Me parece bien mi amor, quizá deberíamos llamar y ver como esta Hotaru

— ¿Qué te parece si más tarde la llevamos al parque de diversiones o al cine?

—Al cine... —sonrió emocionada— me encantara ahora pasar un día en familia con nuestra hija

—Entonces eso haremos, iremos por ella a la escuela y la llevaremos a comer y después al cine... oye amor ¿te gustaría que también fuera mi mama?

—Claro mi amor, ella también es mi familia... además sé que eso te haría feliz

—Mi hermosa familia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy —acercándose a rozar sus labios— te amo Serena con toda mi alma

Lo abrazo tanto con los brazos y con una de las sus piernas— No sabes cuánto te amo Seiya, eres mi sueño vuelto realidad

— ¿Tu sueño?, amor tú también eres el mío, has cumplido mi mayor deseo

—Sí, eres mi sueño... siempre soñé con un apuesto príncipe que me rescatara de la torre

—Y lo hice, te saque de esa burbuja en la que vivías, mi amor yo te hare muy feliz cada día de mi vida —cerro sus ojos descansando un poco mientras acariciaba con amor su espalda.

Acaricio su pecho desnudo suspirando— Gracias Seiya... desde que te conocí comencé a vivir, una vida diferente, siendo aún caprichosa pero quizá con una visión más real de la vida

—El ser caprichosa es parte de tu naturaleza mi vida...

Sonrió dibujando corazones en su pecho— Pero ya no lo soy tanto ¿o sí?

—Solo un poco menos que antes... —murmuró divertido.

— ¿Solo un poco? —Murmuró sorprendida— pensé que ya no lo era tanto, es más pensé que ya no lo era

—Mi princesa si dejaras de ser tan caprichosa dejarías de ser tú, yo me enamore de ti tal cual eres...—abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

—Mmm interesante respuesta... ¿entonces eso quiere decir que tengo permitido ser caprichosa de vez en cuando?

—Tienes permitido hacer lo que sea necesario para enamorarme más de ti cada día

—Mi amor, no sabes cuantos caprichos te hare... —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— te hare cada día emocionante, no sabrás ni por donde te llegare

—Eso me agrada aún más porque fue de esa forma que pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, que hiciste que solo pensara en ti y en nadie más y quiero que lo sigas haciendo, quizás me enoje en ocasiones, quizás me ponga muy feliz no lo sé pero quiero que mi futura esposa siga poniendo mi mundo de cabeza

— ¿De verdad tanto te estresaba no saber qué haría? —Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Como no tienes idea, no sabía en qué momento volverías a entrar por la ventana de mi habitación por la noche o en qué momento se te iba ocurrir besar sin importar que lugar fuese o que alguien pudiese vernos

— ¿Y eso te excitaba?

—Sí, me hacía enloquecer y al mismo tiempo me desconcertabas

—Pero siempre te gusto, que te besara cuando menos lo esperabas

—Eso me encanta así que no dejes de hacerlo si —se acomodó de lado abrazándola aún más.

— ¿Podré hacerlo en cualquier momento que me plazca? —Preguntó refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Claro que si mi amor en cualquier momento —ocultando su rostro entre su cabello ahora suelto.

— ¿Delante de tus fans?

—Conociéndote lo harías aunque no te diera permiso —imaginando a Serena interfiriendo entre él y sus fans.

—Claro... —lo abrazo jugando con su cabello— les debe quedar claro que ya tienes dueña, que eres mío

—Estoy seguro que les quedara tan claro como a mí, solo compárteme un poco a quienes nos darán de comer —besando su cuello.

Sonrió divertida— Eso suena raro, pero te compartiré solo un poco, nada de besos a las fans ni esas cosas

—Mmm tratare —buscando sentir el calor de sus labios— ya que tengo que esforzarme, deje la agencia para darlo todo por mi sueño y sea como sea sé que tú vas apoyarme

—Claro mi amor, pero no te apoyare si tienes que andar de coqueto... —dijo sonriendo besándolo fugazmente— porque si lo haces entonces ya no te besare en publico

—Pero yo soy serio, pero si no les gusto a las fans no compraran mis discos y no irán a mis conciertos —haciendo un puchero— y entonces no tendremos para comer

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, siempre podría contratarte como mi guardaespaldas que ahora ya no necesito pero nunca le diría que no a uno tan guapo como tu

—Es que ya no quiero ser tu guardaespaldas, quiero ser el hombre que este junto a ti toda la vida, con el que compartas absolutamente todo, quiero ser tu novio, tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante, todo mi amor

Lo abrazo hacia ella— Lo sé mi amor, solo lo dije como broma, ya no tienes que estar tras de mí, ahora estarás siempre a mi lado, tomados de la mano

—Es así es como siempre quiero estar, anda vamos a tomar una ducha y a pedir el desayuno ¿sí? ya me dio mucha hambre después de tanto ejercicio

—Está bien, quiero fruta y muchas fresas

—Bueno al baño y después a pedir —se levantó extendiendo su mano— yo quiero unos ricos hotcakes, aunque me gustaría más los que tu preparas

—Mañana te los preparare —dijo tomando su mano haciéndose la difícil de levantar— con mucha mermelada... y muchos besos

—Muchos besos sobre todos —la jalo aún más para atraparla entre sus brazos.

—Seiya... —rio al ser levantada tan solo atinando a sostenerse de sus hombros— no sabes la cantidad de veces que te imagine así, sujetándome entre tus brazos

—Ya no tienes que imaginarlo mi amor, siempre te voy a sostener entre mis brazos

— ¿Juras que siempre me amaras por sobre todas las cosas y que aunque estemos viejitos y yo sea aún más caprichosa y obstinada me seguirás amando igual?

—Te seguiré amando hasta el final de nuestros días y más allá, siendo viejitos siempre estaremos tomados de las manos —sujeto las suyas besándolas— te amo

—Seiya, mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces... —dijo observando como besaba sus manos— no necesito nada más que estar a tu lado, amarte, complacerte, hacerte feliz, solo eso necesito para ser feliz...

—Y yo solo necesito que estés siempre junto a mí y junto a nuestros hijos por que sin duda tendremos más además de nuestra princesa ¿verdad?

Sonrió ampliamente, ahora que lo pensaba la idea de tener un hijo de Seiya sería lo que complementaria su felicidad— ¿Qué tal unos príncipes? —Dijo abrazándolo— ¿de verdad quieres tener más hijos conmigo?

—Si mi amor a Hotaru le encantara tener hermanitos

—Muchos... bueno no muchos, unos cuantos... dos niñas y dos niños ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Estas segura que quieres tener tantos bebes?, quiero tener hijos pero también quiero disfrutar de cada instante —rio abrazándola hacia él.

Se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos sonriendo al sentir su suave piel unida a la suya— Mmm cierto si tengo tantos hijos no poder sentirte así tan seguido, y poco a poco me pondré llenita, tienes razón, ¿entonces qué tal solo dos?, un niño y una niña...

—Está bien, entonces vamos a necesitar hacer remodelaciones en la casa quizás ampliar un tercer piso

— ¿Y si compramos otra casa?, con más habitaciones... —dijo mientras lo hacía caminar hacia el baño— nuestra recamara tendrá su propio baño, aislantes en las paredes para que podamos hacer el amor sin preocuparnos que nos escuchen, un enorme closet y un hermoso jardín donde nuestros hijos jueguen con pucky

—Describes la mansión Tsukino extrañas esa casa ¿no es así? —siguiéndola.

—Un poco... fue mi casa por mmm toda mi vida casi, me gusta vivir contigo, pero también es cierto que estoy acostumbrada a espacios amplios y si vamos a tener más hijos entonces necesitaran un lugar donde jugar sin estar preocupados todo el tiempo porque salieron al parque o a la calle a jugar...

—Mmm si es posible, lo imaginaba la casa donde vivimos es pequeña pero es agradable y se puede ampliar lo suficiente para nuestra familia... —murmuró un tanto pensativo.

Se dispuso a preparar el baño, sería muy agradable tomar un baño juntos sin tener prisa por salir— Supongo que no quieres dejar esa casa ¿verdad?

—Me costó trabajo conseguir que me la vendieran a un buen precio, hasta hace poco la rentaba y de alguna forma se convirtió en un refugio, ¿no crees que podamos ampliarla y construir un lindo jardín?, quizás no es tan gigantesco como el de tu casa

— ¿Dónde construiríamos un jardín?, al frente no hay mucho espacio y atrás es muy pequeño

—Mmm bueno habría que ver que podemos hacer, porque buscar un nuevo hogar si nos tomara un poco de tiempo

Lo tomo de la mano para hacer que entrara bajo la regadera de donde salía ya el agua cálida y perfecta para un baño— Aquí la pregunta es... ¿tú quieres que busquemos otra casa?, podemos buscarla, ya sabes que por comprarla no hay problema

— ¿No pensaras comprarla solo tú o sí? —Entrando con ella a la regadera.

—Tú sabes que el dinero no es problema mi amor, podemos comprar la que más nos guste

—Nada de eso amor —la abrazo— no vas a comprar nada tu sola, juntos formaremos nuestro hogar ¿sí?, ya sea que compremos o remodelemos lo haremos juntos

Lo tomo por los hombros mirándolo fijamente— No te molestara que yo compre algunas cosas, yo puedo Seiya, y quiero hacerlo...

—Mmm conociéndote cambiaras todo en casa ¿debo prepararme para una revolución?

Sonrió abrazándolo hacia ella— Prometo cosas hermosas para toda la casa, una hermosa habitación de princesas para nuestras hijas, una hermosa recamara para tu mamá, y una hermosa, cómoda y amplia habitación para nosotros, con baño incluido, sabanas de seda y un cajón bueno dos cajones repletos de fina lencería que luciré solo para ti...

—Eso suena tentador y con tantas cosas quizás si debamos buscar una casa un poco más grande.

Sonrió aún más— Una casa más grande pero sin ser una mansión ¿sí?, la compraremos entre los dos y yo me encargo de la decoración...

—Está bien, comenzáremos a buscar una casa solo un poco más grande y sobre la decoración, dejaras que mi madre te ayude ¿sí?, sin exagerar mi vida —acaricio su mejilla acercándose a besar sus labios.

—De acuerdo... —murmuró abrazándolo— ¿sin exagerar que significa?

—Nada de cosas extravagantes y solo lo que sea necesario para la casa ¿sí?, yo sé que podrías llenar la casa de lujos, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa, lo que importa es que formemos un hogar lleno de amor

Rodeo su cuello pegándolo hacia la pared— Sera como tú digas mi amor, pero... ¿les dices si a las sabanas de seda?

—Mmm suena sensual y sobre todo ese cajón de lencería... —besando sus labios con profundidad.

Sonrió aún más alzándose de puntillas para poder besarlo como él se lo merecía, deleitándose de su sabor sintiendo como el agua los envolvía en su calidez, sin duda tenía grandes ideas para una decoración hogareña para su nueva casa.

La beso con intensidad con todo el amor que sentía por ella, emocionado al pensar en formar un nuevo hogar junto con ella para su familia, algo que harían juntos como la pareja que eran.

—Y construiremos una torre... —murmuró entre sus labios, divertida y feliz.

— ¿Una torre?

—Si... ¿o no quieres una pequeña sala de juegos para nosotros? —Sonrió incitándolo— o bien un área infantil...

—Entonces tendría que ser una casa bastante amplia para todo lo que quieres hacer

—Bueno... —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero— está bien, buscaremos una casa mediana ¿de acuerdo?, ni tan pequeña como en la que vivimos o tan grande como la mansión...

—Buscaremos los dos la casa perfecta para nosotros amos pero juntos ¿sí?, ¿serás paciente? porque seguramente nos tomara un poco de tiempo

Asintió soltándolo lentamente— De acuerdo, lo haremos juntos, aunque nos tome tiempo, tú con la gira y yo... retomare mis estudios, ¿puedo hacerlo verdad?

—Claro que si mi amor, quiero que realices tus sueños... aunque quería que me acompañaras a la gira

—Seiya... ¿de verdad está bien para tu carrera que sepan que tienes novia y que estas comprometido?, por lo que supe nada de tu vida personal se ha difundido y... creo que es por el bien de tu imagen

—En algún momento se darán cuenta que soy un hombre comprometido, mi vida personal se mantiene en secreto por el bien de nuestra familia y si de mi imagen porque quiero que me vean por mi talento no por si estoy o no soltero o casado o si tengo una niña o que haya sido lo que haya sido SK es un cantante y Seiya Kou es un hombre de familia

—Suena lindo cuando lo dices así, pero... ¿de verdad crees que no te afecte?

—No te preocupes, confió en que todo saldrá bien —rozando de nueva cuenta sus labios— vamos a desayunar futura señora Kou

—Seiya... —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas— si lo nuestro interviene con tu sueño yo, estoy dispuesta a esperar hasta que logres ser un cantante famoso...

—Mi amor quiero que estés a mi lado en todo momento... por favor —sonrió sujetando más sus manos— sin ti no podría hacerlo

—Claro que lo podrías hacer Seiya, porque sé que este es tu sueño, solo digo que de ser necesario que lo nuestro lo mantengamos en secreto está bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente, no sería la primera vez que ocultamos lo que sentimos o lo que hacemos

—No quiero ocultarlo amor, te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa y que como tal me acompañes a la gira ¿lo harás?

Lo abrazo con fuerza asintiendo— Te acompañare, no importa cómo, pero iré...

—Eso quería escuchar —sonrió besando sus labios para tomar el jabón— hay que darnos prisa, tenemos mucho por hacer de aquí en adelante

Asintió admirándolo, era tan guapo, tan atractivo, un buen padre, un gran cantante y definitivamente un excelente amante, tenía tantas cualidades que no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar o temer, aun si nunca llegara a ser su esposa jamás lo dejaría— Yo te ayudo... —dijo saliendo de aquellos pensamientos dispuesta a ser quien lo consintiera más que nunca, porque eso es lo que haría una mujer enamorada y feliz.

Sonrió dejándose consentir, cada día que pasaba era aún más feliz, estaba ansioso por casarse con ella y llevarla al altar, vestida de blanco que todo el mundo viera que ella era la mujer que él amaba, la dueña de su vida, de su corazón, por ello se daría prisa en pedir su mano para casarse en cuanto fuera posible.

X-X

Permanecieron un rato más sobre la playa admirando el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero aun seguían empapados, fue hasta que ella estornudo sintiendo frio que decidieron buscar donde descansar como debía ser, encontrando un pequeño hotel a unos cuantos pasos de la playa, aprovechando para comprar ropa para cambiarse ambos siendo esta ropa de playa. Al llegar a la habitación que les designaron, la observo detenidamente su decoración— Es bastante rustico, parece muy acogedor

—Muy acogedor... —murmuró abrazándola por la espalda besando suavemente su cuello— estas fría

—Y arenosa —cerrando los ojos— tú también debes estar frio y arenoso

La volteo para cargarla— Entonces tomemos un baño...

Se sujetó de él sonriendo— De agua muy caliente por favor

—Claro mi amor... —dijo llevándola al baño donde la bajo con cuidado para abrir la llave de la regadera.

Mientras esperaba que el agua tomara una temperatura adecuada comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Al voltear a verla sonrió admirando su cuerpo desnudo— Te ves hermosa...

Se sonrojó cubriéndose un poco, aun cuando ya tenían tiempo viviendo juntos y pasando momentos inolvidables todavía la ponía nerviosa— Gracias...

Se acercó a ella tomando sus manos con suavidad— ¿Nerviosa?

—Tú siempre me pones nerviosa cuando me miras de esa forma

— ¿Cómo te miro? —recorrió con la yema de los dedos sus brazos desnudos.

Sintió su piel erizarse ante su contacto— Pues... con esa mirada deseosa, ahora puedo reconocerla pero la primera vez que la vi no supe que era

Con el dorso de la mano acaricio su pecho— No sabes cuánto te deseaba... y cuanto te deseo

—Darien... —subió sus manos para desabotonar la camisa— no es justo ¿sabes?

— ¿Que no es justo? —Subió la mano acariciando su cuello— ¿que yo este disfrutando de tu desnudes?

—Sí, que yo este desnuda y tú no

—Soluciónalo... —murmuró bajando la mano dejando que ella comenzara a quitarle la ropa.

Sonrió ligeramente acercándose mas a él— Eres un tramposo, esperaste que me quitara mi ropa para después hacer lo mismo contigo —desabotonando lentamente la camisa observando como su piel comenzaba a quedar al descubierto.

—Me gusta que lo hagas tu... —le sonrió observándola.

— ¿Por qué? —Descubriendo por completo su bien formado abdomen— estuviste haciendo ejercicio ¿verdad? —Quitándole la camisa por completo acariciando sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

—Porque me acaricias y eso me gusta

— ¿Así que te gusta que te acaricie? —Se acercó besando su hombro, mientras buscaba el broche de su pantalón.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus besos— Mucho mi amor...—se contuvo de tomarla en sus brazos, sabía que ella también tenía mucho que ofrecerle y que mejor dejarla hacer.

Al ver su reacción no dudo en quitarle el pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo— Sabes... cuando tuvimos que cambiarnos por la ropa de camareros te vi de reojo y eso me hizo sentir sumamente nerviosa —acariciando su abdomen por completo dándole pequeños besos.

Sonrió divertido— ¿Así que me espiaste?

—Fue inevitable, iba a quejarme del vestido cuando te vi cambiándote...

—Y ahí me deseaste... lo sé... —sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —enarco una ceja empujándolo hacia el agua.

—Porque ya te comportaste diferente... pero ¿sabes?, yo también te desee como un loco... —la abrazo hacia él— te quería para mi Haru

— ¿También me viste? —se sonrojó completamente recordando esa tarde, mordió su labio al verlo bajo la regadera era una imagen única del hombre que amaba y que ahora deseaba, reanudo las caricias, bajándolas hacia su miembro con el cual comenzó a jugar— dime que tanto me deseabas

Gimió recargándose en la pared del baño— Haru... —murmuró— mucho mi amor... como jamás he deseado a una mujer

Sonrió satisfecha ante su respuesta siguiendo con sus caricias— Me da temor que tu ego siga creciendo si te sigo diciendo lo mucho que me fascinas

—Nada de eso... —gimió un poco al sentir su mano— me gusta que me lo digas... te deseo Haru

Se acercó más a él para besar su cuello dejando que el agua también callera sobre ella— No sé qué hiciste conmigo Darien

—Amarte... —la sujeto de la cintura pegándola a él— y enloquecerte de placer

Subió su mirada hacia él— Me gusta cuando me tomas de esta forma, ahora entiendo a que se refería Serena con desear hacerlo una y otra vez —sin dejar de acariciarlo con la otra mano tomo su nunca acercándolo hacia ella para besarlo.

La sujeto con decisión hacia él apoderándose de sus labios con firmeza, acariciando su cadera.

Correspondió a sus labios dándole alguno que otro mordisco besándolo con esa pasión que con el había aprendido a disfrutar.

La sujeto volteándola hacia la pared arrinconándola besándola con deseo y pasión, mientras se deleitaba de su piel acariciándola.

Soltó un gemido ante sus caricias electrificantes que hacían vibrar todo su cuerpo— Darien —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Amo cuando lo dices así... —dijo llevando las caricias hacia su intimidad.

Enarco su cuerpo sintiendo lo frio de la pared— Amo tus caricias me enloquecen Darien mi amor... ningún otro hombre me ha hecho sentir lo que tú

—Así me gusta escucharte... —murmuró bajando sus besos a su cuello sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Me haces desearte a cada instante... —ladeando su cuello dándole mayor acceso.

No dudo en jugar con su intimidad sintiendo su humedad— Y yo te deseo siempre

—Dime... ¿en qué momento comenzaste a desearme? —Se abrazó aún más de él acercándose a su oído mordisqueándolo.

—Fue algo natural... no se en que momento fue, solo sabía que necesitaba sentirte mía... —dijo penetrándola con delicadeza.

Lo abrazo aún más al sentir como entraba en su interior— Soy tuya Darien... solo tuya, no habrá otro hombre que llegue a hacerme sentir lo que tú me haces sentir

—Si Haru, solo mía... te protegeré siempre mi amor... —volvió lentamente a acariciarla— te deseo... —lentamente se separó para bajar por su cuerpo sus besos.

—Hazme tuya, hazme el amor quiero ser todo para ti, que jamás tengas dudas de mi amor por ti —sujetándose de sus hombros con fuerza, el calor del agua no era nada comparado como el que emanaba de los cuerpos de ambos.

—Serás por siempre mía mi amor... —dijo tomándola de las caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos acariciando uno de ellos para besar el otro.

Dejo escapar un gemido de mayor placer acariciando su cabello, abrazándose, pegándose a él tanto como le fuera posible.

—Eres deliciosa mi amor... —dijo besando de camino a su otro pecho.

—Entonces disfrútame por completo mi amor —sentía gran placer cuando él se deleitaba de ella de esa forma.

—Lo hare mi amor... —mordisqueo suavemente su pecho sin dejar de acariciarla.

Sonrió feliz de sentirlo de esa manera— Mi guardián, te amo tanto, tuve miedo de no volver a verte

Subió sus besos hasta sus labios— Shhh no pienses en eso mi amor... solo disfruta de este momento —La movió para que el agua la mojara mientras volvía a besarla con pasión y deseo.

Le dio pequeños besos en sus labios— Te amo tanto, me enloqueces, te deseo —dijo entre los gemidos que sus caricias provocaban en ella.

La abrazo hacia él bajando sus caricias a su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para que sintiera el deseo que tenía por ella— Haru... necesito embriagarme de ti... sentirme en ti

—Quiero sentirte en mí, sentir que eres mío, sentirme tuya —murmuró al sentir su necesidad, dándole la vuelta para ser él quien quedará recargado en la pared, besándolo con pasión volviendo a bajar sus manos para acariciarlo y jugar un poco más con él.

—Soy tuyo Haru... —la aprisiono entre sus brazos mordisqueando sus labios— Haru, ya no puedo... te necesito

Subió sus caricias sonriéndole— ¿Que te detiene mi amor? —acariciando su mejilla disfrutando ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Tu mi amor, tú me detienes... —la tomo de la cadera para cargarla— necesito sentirme dentro de ti ya

Rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas sintiendo en su intimidad el roce de su miembro— Ya no te detengas... hazme tuya por completo

La acomodo en su cuerpo penetrándola lentamente sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo— Mi amor, te amo

Soltó un profundo gemido de placer conforme lo sentía en tu interior— Te amo Darien —abrazándose aún más hacia él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

La recargo contra la pared aprovechando así para introducirse más en ella acariciando sus caderas— Si mi amor así, hazme saber cuánto te gusta que te haga mía

—Me encanta, me fascina, no hay nada que se le pueda comparar —murmuró entre jadeos de placer mordiendo su labio— Darien, Darien

Se quedó dentro de ella disfrutando de escucharla— Te amo Haru...

—Y yo a ti Darien, eres el hombre perfecto para mí —tomo su rostro besándolo— te amo, quiero ser tu esposa, ser siempre tu mujer

Sonrió besándola más profundamente comenzando a moverse en ella, sintiendo como le pertenecía por completo, la sujeto con fuerza de las caderas, embriagándose de su sabor y de su calor, ella era la mujer perfecta para él.

Se movía al mismo ritmo que el cada que iba y venía sentía aún más placer apoyando su espalda contra la tibia pared del baño, haciendo su rostro hacia atrás dejando que las gotas de agua se llevaran el sudor que probablemente ya tendrían ambos— Mi Darien... esto es maravilloso

Beso su cuello exhalando profundamente— Tu eres maravillosa, tu cuerpo perfecto, tu esencia mi amor, eres la mujer perfecta... —dijo moviéndose pausadamente para producirle más placer.

—Amor mío —volvió su rostro hacia él besando sus labios.

La aprisiono más contra la pared quedándose en su interior al besarla, saboreando cada gemido que ella tenía para él, mordió suavemente su labio— Mírame...

Abrió sus ojos mirando su atractivo rostro— Darien...

Sonrió al ver su mirada intensa y deseosa— Así mi amor, así quiero ver tus ojos mientras te hago mía... reflejarme en ellos... —acto seguido reinicio los movimientos que a ambos enloquecían.

Sonrió al ver su mirada llena de placer su rostro grabándose en su corazón y en su mente cada rasgo y expresión de ese hombre.

Sentía el momento llegar, acelero sus movimientos mientras volvía a tomar los labios de su prometida con determinación, con fuerza, con deseo, la amaba y aunque fuera difícil de creer incluso para él mismo no deseaba hacerle el amor a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, que era la indicada y perfecta para él.

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más profundo sintiéndolo por completo suyo, sintiéndose unida a él, al hombre que jamás habría imaginado, amar con toda su alma un hombre que era tan arrogante, como tan atractivo, el hombre que poco a poco había conseguido su confianza y posteriormente su amor— Darien... te amo

—Te amo Haru, te amo como jamás amare a nadie, eres mía, solo mía... —dijo exhalando un profundo gemido al sentirse explotar de placer en su cuerpo, aprisionándola aún más a su cuerpo.

—Solo tuya mi amor de nadie más —dándole pequeños besos en el rostro.

Sonrió besando su cuello— Eres lo que siempre espere Haru, eres la mujer de mi vida, la que me enseño el amor

—Y tú me hiciste volver a creer —respiro profundamente— te amo y quiero amarte siempre —sonriendo ante el placer que el producía al sentir esa explosión.

—Te protegeré siempre y a nuestro hijo... ustedes son lo que más amo... —lentamente la bajo acariciando su cuerpo al hacerlo— Haru, eres la mujer más formidable que he conocido jamás y cada día me siento más enamorado de ti

—Entonces te seguiré enamorando más cada día para que nunca me dejes, porque yo también voy a luchar por ti y por nuestro hijo, quizás lo sobreproteja, aun no sé si seré una buena madre pero quiero dar lo mejor de mí...

Sonrió haciendo que se detuviera bajo la regadera contemplando el agua caer por su cuerpo— Serás la mamá más estupenda y original que pude conocer... digo, no hiciste tan mal trabajo con Serena, con nuestro hijo sé que serás aún mejor

— ¿Te parece que hice un buen trabajo? —Aparto sus cabellos de la cara sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Claro... medio caprichosa pero la educaste bien

—Espero poder educar bien a nuestro hijo… —acaricio su mejilla— y sin duda estoy segura que tú también serás un gran padre para él

—Gracias mi amor, juntos haremos de nuestro hijo un gran hombre... —lentamente comenzó a bañarla sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Me gusta que me consientas de esta forma —dejándolo hacer disfrutando ese momento.

—Y a mí me gusta hacerlo... —se entretuvo en ciertas áreas que a él tanto le fascinaban— me temo señora Chiba que no dormiremos por un buen rato

— ¿Que pretende hacer señor chiba? —fijando la mirada en el posando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Hacerte el amor nuevamente, pero antes deberás descansar un poco...

—Quiero que lo hagas, quiero ser tuya —se acero rozando sus labios tomando el jabón para enjabonar su cabello, ayudándole a bañarlo.

—Entonces desayunaremos, descansaras un poco y te hare el amor hasta el anochecer...

—Eso quiere decir que no veremos el lugar donde será nuestra boda, tú también debes descansar mi guardián

—Mmm bueno entonces te hare el amor hasta el atardecer y luego iremos a buscar el lugar para nuestra boda ¿te parece?

Lo abrazo aún más— Desayunemos y después me haces el amor ¿sí? —Jugando con su cabello haciendo que el agua se llevara el jabón.

Sonrió tomándola un poco más abajo de la cadera masajeando un poco— Lo que ordene mi futura esposa, te hare el amor una y mil veces si es necesario...

—Si quiero ser tuya una y otra vez, porque aun te deseo más, quiero aprovechar ahora antes que sea más difícil poder hacerlo

Acaricio su mejilla quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro empapado— Jamás mi amor será difícil hacerlo, lo haremos y te cuidare, te lo prometo, porque no pienso privarme de tu cuerpo y no pienso privarte del mío

—Habrá un momento en que no podremos con tanta facilidad como ahora —disfrutando la suavidad de sus caricias.

—Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible, pero ahora no debemos preocuparnos por ello, aprendamos a vivir día a día, ¿estás de acuerdo mi amor?

—Si mi amor, quiero disfrutar cada instante a tu lado —cerro la llave del agua para secarse mutuamente.

—Entonces eso haremos, por lo pronto disfrutemos de un delicioso desayuno y después te desayuno a ti... —dijo arropándola con una toalla— ah y nada de celulares, hoy solo somos tu y yo...

—Está bien, solos tú y yo y nadie más que nosotros, y nuestro bebe que tiene hambre

Sonrió frotando sus brazos— Si, yo también quiero comer, necesito reponer energías... así que anda vamos a pedir el desayuno y descansamos un poco, tienes que dormir y yo vigilare tu sueño

—No dormiré si tu no duermes manejaras más tarde y necesito que estés bien descansado ¿sí?

—Está bien, ambos descansaremos, nos hace falta... —beso su frente para después sonreírle— nuestro pequeño lo necesita...

—Sí, quiero dormir abraza por ti —tomo la toalla para dársela para que se secara.

—Claro mi amor... —la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Se acomodó cerrando sus ojos— Te amo tanto soy muy feliz estando a entre tus brazos quiero sentirme siempre y por siempre

Volvió a besar su frente— De ahora en adelante siempre estaremos así mi amor, siempre... no tienes de que preocuparte porque yo te protegeré y te amare cada día más...

Se refugió en sus brazos— ¿Que vamos a desayunar?

—Fruta fresca ¿te parece bien?

—Si con yogurt y granola —acomodándose en la cama dentro de las cobijas.

Sonrió volviendo a besar su frente— Si mi amor, como tú lo quieras... —la abrazo suavemente— duerme un poco

—Tú también amor mío, ya sé que te puedes quedar horas sin dormir pero también necesitas descansar ¿sí? —lo abrazo acurrucándose entre su cuerpo como tanto le gustaba para dormir un poco.

—Sí, lo hare, ahora descansa un poco, y no te preocupes

—Te amo mi amor, en tus brazos me siento protegida —cerro sus ojos dejando que el sueño la venciera, sabiendo que al despertar él estaría a su lado.

—Siempre lo estarás mi amor... —murmuró abrazándola hacia él, protegiéndola entre sus brazos, imaginando sus días a su lado, contemplando lo hermosa que se veía cada día, porque ella era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, ella y su pequeño hijo.

X-X

Sabía que ese sería un día que jamás olvidaría, no había dejado de sonreír mientras desayunaban, era el mejor día de su vida, al terminar el desayuno decidió arreglarse y ponerse bonita de nueva cuenta para su prometido— ¿El cabello suelto o agarrado? —Preguntó desde el baño.

—Suelto, me gusta mucho como se te ve —sonrió mientras terminaba de tomar café aun sentado sintiéndose sumamente relajado.

—De acuerdo... —dijo mientras se lo seguía cepillando— ¿ya decidiste si me vas a prestar mi ropa o me llevas a comprar algo?, no puedo andar así...

—Mmm lo sigo pensando, quizás debas intentar convencerme, llamare a mi representante para decirle que hoy no iré

Solo rio desde el baño, su prometido estaba completamente loco pero lo amaba con todo su corazón, aunque definitivamente en lo que más gastaría en su vida a lado de Seiya seria en ropa interior. El sonido del celular de él le hizo pensar que no sería necesario que llamara a su representante, seguramente era él quien le llamaba para saber porque no había llegado así que no le dio importancia y siguió cepillándose el cabello.

Estaba por marcar cuando vio un número que no conocía lo cual le extraño por lo cual contestó— ¿Si diga?

— ¿Seiya?, que bueno que contestas, necesito verte, es muy importante...

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —Murmuró con molestia.

—Tengo que verte, es importante, el abogado de Rubeus me pidió que dejara la casa, y no tengo a donde ir

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana observando el paisaje al frente.

—No tengo a quien más acudir, por favor Seiya, ayúdame...

Se rasco la cabeza suspirando— ¿Por qué acudes a mí?, no te importo que pasara conmigo o con tu hija cuando te marchaste

Se quedó callada un momento— ¿Dónde estás?, fui a buscarte a la agencia y me dijeron que no habías llegado, quiero hablar contigo...

—Mi amor, ¿viste donde quedo mi bolso?, no lo encuentro... —dijo Serena al salir del baño y verlo hablar por teléfono solo guardo silencio y lo busco con la mirada encontrando su bolso tirado en el piso, le sonrió a su novio y volvió al baño.

No evito sonreír al verla recoger su bolso— ¿Ya estas lista amor? —Murmuró bajando el celular ignorando la llamada de Kakyu.

—Solo me maquillo un poco y listo... —dijo desde el baño.

— ¿Seiya? —Murmuró apretando el teléfono con la mano al escuchar el modo cariñoso en que hablo— ¡¿Seiya?!

—Está bien, date prisa —sonrió al volver el celular a la oreja— lo siento Kakyu estoy ocupado, arréglatelas como puedas tengo que irme

—Seiya, no me cuelgues, sabes que puedo ir a buscarte, no me importa con quien estés...

—No insistas, estoy ocupado, hazle como puedas, renta algún lugar o lo que sea

—Claro, este ocupado de seguro con una mujerzuela... —dijo con molestia— iré a buscarte

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, te depositare dinero si eso quieres y eso todo lo que hare por ti adiós —colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose molesto.

Había escuchado la última parte de la llamada, suponiendo de quien se trataba, pero la forma en que la trato la hizo sentirse más confiada y segura, sonrió colocándose un poco de perfume, estaba lista, salió del baño segura y con decisión, dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y se acercó a él, sin darle tiempo solo rodeo su cuello y le planto un profundo beso.

Lo tomo desprevenido su acción pero sin duda eso le agradaba, sentir sus labios, sin tener que limitarse ni esconderse de nadie, rodeando su cintura correspondiente a sus labios.

Acaricio su nuca profundizando aquel beso, no permitiría que nada ni nadie arruinara ese maravilloso día— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti mi amor —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿estas lista?

—Si... —sonrió dándole una pequeña mordida en el labio— ¿me prestas mi ropa?

—Mmm solo si me das otro beso —sonrió acercándola más hacia él.

Sonrió siendo ella quien lo arrinconara contra la pared, nada mejor que ocultar el haber escuchado esa llamada que con un motivo tan sensual como ese— Solo uno más... —murmuró antes de volver a besarlo profundamente para hacerle saber que lo amaba y ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Dejo que lo besara disfrutando mucho de ese momento, la amaba más que a su vida y no dejaría que nada arruinara esa felicidad que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Suspiró entre sus labios rematando ese beso con otra pequeña mordida abriendo los ojos para disfrutar de su semblante— Eres mío, ¿lo sabes verdad?, solo mío...

—Solo tuyo mi amor de nadie más —acariciando su espalda— ¿quieres ir a cambiarte a la casa o comprar algo en el centro comercial para estar más cómoda?

—Compremos algo en el centro comercial... no quiero despegarme de ti mi amor y comprémosle algo a Hotaru para que no vayamos a casa... ¿te parece?

—Está bien entonces vamos por ella y de ahí al centro comercial a comprar y comer y de ahí al cine

—Sí, ¿dónde veremos a tu mamá?

—En la escuela de Hotaru

—Muy bien entonces vámonos... pero mi amor, tienes algo que prestarme

Hizo un puchero sacándolos de su pantalón— Está bien amor

Sonrió al ver su semblante— Gracias... —tomo su ropa interior misma que se puso al momento— mucho mejor, no querrás que vaya por la vida sin ropa interior ¿o sí?

—Mmm no pero es divertido hacerte refunfuñar por ese motivo

— ¿Así que te burlas de mí? —Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el vestido— bien, de ahora en adelante no te regalare ninguna, y eso que todas iban a ser de encaje

—Noooo por favor —la abrazo más hacia él— me encantan tus prendas

— ¿Guardadas o en mí? —sonrió sutil.

—En ti por supuesto —besando sus labios.

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Pensé que en cualquier parte menos en mi...

—En ti es donde más me gustan mi amor, anda vamos antes que decida volver a hacerte el amor y se nos haga más tarde

Asintió tomándolo del rostro— Antes... gracias por la más hermosa cita que hemos tenido, sé que no es fácil ahora, pero que haremos que nuestra relación funcione, porque me amas y porque te amo, me fascino cenar y bailar contigo en ese mágico lugar, y me fascino hacer el amor, ser uno no solo en cuerpo si no en alma, es como si nuestras almas se hubieran fundido y así quiero que sea siempre, así que gracias por mostrarme esa forma de amarte

—Siempre será así mi princesa porque te amo con todo mi ser, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado además de Hotaru y sé que contigo a mi lado todo será posible

Acaricio su mejilla— Todo será posible mi amor, siempre que estemos juntos, te daré una hermosa familia y te apoyare en todo lo que tú quieras...

—Eso es lo que más deseo mi amor —tomo su mano para salir juntos de la habitación que había sido testigo de su amor.

Sonrió feliz de ir de su mano— Mmm tengo pensado comprar algo para mí y para Hotaru, pero... quiero que sea igual ¿qué opinas?

—Me agrada la idea, mis princesas iguales

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Como madre e hija...

—Si —llevo su mano a sus labios, besándola— mi futura esposa y mi hija

Le sonrió sutil, en algún momento tendría que hablar de la situación, pero no creía que ese fuera el mejor día, solo lo dejaría pasar, después de todo no le hacía falta un papel o una gran y suntuosa fiesta para poder estar con Seiya y con su hija— Yo manejo, quiero que descanses un poco ¿sí?

—Está bien mi vida, iré cómodamente

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano tomando las llaves— Te amo mi amor...

—Y yo a ti princesa te amo tanto —cerro la puerta de la habitación después de salir— me agrado el lugar porque tú estabas presente

—Mmm quizá podamos volver luego, a mí también me gusto, es lindo el lugar aunque no es muy elegante

— ¿Te gustaría volver después amor?

—Si... ¿por qué no? —Sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Entonces volveremos tanto como nos sea posible —presiono el botón del ascensor— ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida

—Podríamos ir a distintos lugares ¿no te parece?

—Entonces el próximo te toca escogerlo amor

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió emocionada— pero no quiero quejas ¿de acuerdo?, ni limitantes

—No sé si eso sea una amenaza o una advertencia...

—Advertencia —sonrió sutil— porque puedo llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo

—Estaré encantado de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo

—Eso espero mi amor... —sonrió divertida— ¿algún otro lugar que te haya recomendado Darien?

Sonrió ligeramente— Amor, la próxima vez te toca escoger el lugar y el tipo de cita que deseas

Enarco una ceja con una sutil sonrisa— ¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Si amor, confió en que serás prudente y que sin duda será algo muy especial

— ¿Por qué siempre me dices que sea prudente?, ¿qué te imaginas que podría hacer?

—Por qué te conozco mi princesa y se de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer —salió del ascensor con ella para entregar las llaves— pero lo que sea que hagas sin duda me volverá loco de amor por ti

Sonrió sonrojada— Pensé llevarte a la luna...

—Mmm eso suena interesante

—En serio, te quería llevar a la luna...

Se acero besando sus labios— A la luna y más allá me llevas cuando estas entre mis brazos amor

Se sonrojo aún más— Espero que no sea un viaje sin retorno

— ¿Por qué mi amor?

—No te me vayas a quedar loquito de amor

—Moriría por amor si fuera necesario te amo —al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta.

Lo abrazo antes de subir— No será necesario mi amor, ya nada puede separarnos

—Absolutamente nada mi amor, tu eres mi vida y eso nadie lo cambiara te lo prometo

Sonrió robándole un beso— Nada ni nadie nos separara... —robo otro pequeño beso— por cierto creo que debemos ir a renovar mis chequeos ¿me acompañaras?

—Si en eso estaba pensando, iremos mañana en la mañana antes de irme al estudio ¿sí?

—Está bien, aunque no creo que resulte nada ahora, aun nos seguimos cuidando, bueno yo más que tu

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Prometo cuidarme y cuidarte más mi amor... pero bueno es que tú sabes a veces es inevitable y —jugo con sus manos nervioso.

— ¿Y ya quieres tener otro hijo?, porque si es así entonces yo debería dejar de cuidarme

—Por mi encantado mi amor... sería un hombre aún más dichoso, ¿qué te parece si lo planificamos después de la gira?

—Entonces si debemos ir para comenzar a suspender mi tratamiento y que sea lo antes posible

—Bien sacare la cita para mañana pero esta vez seremos los señores Kou y no Osaka —sonrió divertido.

Rio sutil subiendo al auto— Los señores Kou... me gusta

—Futura señora —beso sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta y subir al asiento del copiloto.

—"Futura señora Kou" —suspiró sutil, no es que dudara de su palabra, solo que no sabía cuándo seria que por fin la gente pudiera llamarla así.

—Entonces vamos por la pequeña y por mamá, y de ahí a comer, de compras y cine, sin duda un buen día en familia

—Sí, un hermoso día de familia... —murmuró sonriendo feliz, estaba contenta y ni sus temores ni la presencia de ninguna mujer arruinaría ese día tan especial.

X-X

Observaba a los niños subiendo al autobús, y a esa mujer que en unos cuantos días se había convertido en lo más parecido a una amiga, iniciando porque era la cacera del lugar donde vivía ahora, no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para acompañarla a esa excursión escolar— ¿Estas segura que puedo ir?, no quiero causarte más molestias

—No te preocupes, esto servirá para distraerte, además un poco de ayuda no me caería mal, estos niños son muy traviesos

—Está bien, pero nunca he sido buena con los niños... —subiendo al autobús detrás de ella una vez que todos los niños ocupaban sus lugares.

—Nunca es tarde para hacer el intento de llevarte bien con ellos

—Quizás... —desvió su mirada hacia la ventana— ¿por qué te gustan los niños?

—Porque son tan inocentes, pueden ser un tanto berrinchudos y traviesos, pero aun no conocen la maldad de la gente y quiero colaborar al mantenerlos así

—Es un lindo pensamiento...

—Gracias, ¿y a ti porque no te gustan?

—Jamás he sido muy paciente, digamos que hasta ahora siempre he tenido otras prioridades

—Bueno eso es cierto, cuando una mujer quiere superarse ve en los niños un impedimento, pero eso cambiará cuando tengas hijos, ellos serán tu prioridad

Hizo una mueca— Si supieras todo lo que hice no me considerarías una buena persona

—Mmm a veces tomamos decisiones equivocadas, pero eso nos hace malas personas, y más si estas arrepentida

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventanilla— Tengo una hija a la cual abandone junto con su padre y ahora sé que jamás me lo va perdonar, fui una tonta, estoy tratando de volver a conquistarlo

Volteo a verla, quizá algo sorprendida, pero ella no era quien para juzgarla— ¿Aun lo amas?

—Sí, aun a pesar de todo me está ayudando quizás a regañadientes pero lo está haciendo, aunque sé que no lo hace por mi... no debí dejarlo...

—Bueno te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, quizá si te esfuerzas en demostrarle que aún lo amas y que te arrepientes puedas lograr conquistarlo, ¿conoces a tu hija?

—No, no la he visto desde que la abandoné siendo una bebe, no descansare hasta conquistarlo aun si está saliendo con alguien más

— ¿No está casado?, ¿crees que aun sienta algo por ti?

—No lo sé, es tan frio conmigo cuando lo veo nunca había sido así

— ¿Y no quieres conocer a tu hija?

Se quedó callada— No sé qué le habrá dicho de mí, no soy una buena persona Molly... hice cosas por dinero...

— ¿Pero tu Kakyu, no quieres conocerla?, saber cómo es o cómo se comporta

—No lo había pensado, solo me había enfocado en amenazarlo con quitársela si no me ayudaba y ahora que lo pienso tengo miedo

— ¿Miedo por conocerla?, no creo que su padre haya hablado mal de ti, seguramente nunca le ha hablado e ti

Suspiró— Quizás y me lo tengo bien merecido, si él me rechaza imagínate lo que hará ella

—Ay Kakyu, creo que tienes mucho que hacer por demostrar que aun amas al padre de tu hija y que ahora la amas a ella también

—No será una tarea muy sencilla recuperar lo que alguna vez deje... —el camión llego a lo que era una reserva ecológica de mariposas— ¿este es el lugar?

—Si, por favor me ayudas a mantener los niños en fila, que no se separen

—Está bien te ayudare —se puso de pie esperando a que ella les diera la indicación de que bajaran en orden y que un grupo la siguiera a ella.

—Gracias, niños por favor compórtense, daremos un recorrido y a medio día tomaremos el almuerzo

Todos los niños asintieron emocionados, caminando en los grupos que ya habían formado, a lo cual Kakyu se acerco al primer grupo— Muy bien niños espero que me acepten esta tarde como su guía —murmuró con timidez observando a cada uno de esos pequeños, deteniendo su mirada en una pequeña pelinegra que estaba parada junto a otra de cabello rosado.

—Si... —gritaron todos muy emocionados.

—Si señorita... —dijo educadamente Hotaru tomando de la mano a su amiguita para seguir a la mujer que seria su guía— papá me dio dinero para comprar algo, ¿crees que vendan mariposas Rini?

— ¿Mariposas?, ¿quieres comprar una?

—Sí, más bien dos, una para mi mami y otra para mi abuelita...

—Quizás vendan figuras en forma de mariposas, yo también quiero una para mi mamá

—Entonces más tarde vamos a buscar y compramos... —sonrió emocionada.

—Siii, mira esas mariposas de color morado están bonitas

—Si... —dijo sonriendo, pero al dar la vuelta una ráfaga de aire le levanto el sombrerito que llevaba y término cayendo lejos de ellas— ah mi sombrero... no tardo... —se soltó de su amiga para ir corriendo por él.

No había dejado de observar a las niñas y al ver el sombrero volar no dudo en ir por el atrapándolo antes que cayera en el agua— Falto un poco mas

Respiró agitada sonriendo— Gracias señorita...

—Aquí tienes pequeña ten cuidado hace bastante aire —sonrió entregándoselo, observándola detenidamente, se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia esa pequeña.

—Gracias... —tomo el elástico que pendía del sombrero y se lo coloco atorándolo— no quiero perderlo, me lo regalo mi abuelita...

—Tu abuelita tiene muy buen gusto —ayudándola acomodarle el sombrero.

—Si... y este me lo dio mi mamá —tomo el pequeño dije en forma de bailarina de ballet que colgaba de su cuello— aunque yo quería uno de princesa pero no había...

Se hinco para quedar a su altura observando con detenimiento aquel hermoso dije— Tu mami debe quererte mucho, es muy hermoso —suspiro quitándose un prendedor del cabello soltándoselo— mira te regalo este tiene forma de corona y sin duda se te vera muy lindo

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió emocionada tentada a tomarlo quitando la manita al instante— mi papá me ha dicho que no tome cosas de desconocidos...

—Tu papá te da muy buenos consejos y se ve que eres una niña muy bien portada además de hermosa

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada apenada— Gracias, tú también eres muy bonita...

—Muchas gracias, anda acepta mi obsequio, soy amiga de tu profesora —acaricio su mejilla, sintiendo en su interior un extraño sentimiento.

Sonrió al sentir su caricia— Esta bien, gracias... —la miró fijamente— ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

—Me encantaría ser tu amiga pequeña, sabes... hace mucho tiempo que no tengo amigas

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Porque me cambie de ciudad y perdí contacto con las pocas que tenía y las que consideraba, cuando más las necesite se alejaron de mí y ahora que conozco a tu profesora y te conozco a ti valoro lo que es una verdadera amistad... espero no defraudarte pequeña

Se acercó a ella tomando su mano sonriéndole— Seremos amigas... ¿puedes ponerme el broche?

—Por su puesto, sin duda se te vera muy lindo —ese contacto con su manita la hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser. Le quito con delicadeza el sombrero para acomodar su cabello en media cola y colocar el broche— se te ve muy lindo

—Gracias señorita y si no tiene amigas entonces le diré a mi mamá que la invite cuando vayamos al cine de nuevo... ¿nos acompañaría?

— ¿Te gusta ir al cine?, ¿dime como son tus papás?

—Me encanta ir al cine... —dijo emocionada y sonriendo— mis papás me quieren mucho, mi papá es fuerte y muy guapo y mi mamá es una princesa...

— ¿Una princesa?, ¿cómo es eso? —Se puso de pie tomando su manita— vamos con el grupo mientras me platicas más sobre tus padres y sobre lo que te gusta hacer y comer

—Sí, mi mami era una princesa, vivía en un palacio y tenía un hermoso jardín, además que es muy bonita, de grande quiero ser como ella... —sonrió feliz— y encontrar a mi príncipe como ella lo encontró en mi papá...

—Una princesa que encontró a su príncipe... suena muy romántico, ¿y se aman?

—Mucho... —sonrió feliz— mi papá no deja de sonreír cuando esta con ella y mi mami siempre nos hace postres para cuando llegue papá... mi abuelita dice que si sigue así papá engordara...

—Debe ser una mujer maravillosa si tuvo una hija tan linda como tú —de pronto las nostalgia se apodero de ella desconociendo la razón ante esas múltiples sensaciones que la invadían.

—Mi mamá es única y por eso papi la quiere mucho, se van a casar pronto

— ¿No están casados? —murmuró extrañada.

—No... —Murmuró bajando la mirada— mi mami está en el cielo, es un ángel y mando a mi nueva mami para que me cuidara, y cuidara de papá...

—Lo siento... —bajo la mirada.

Negó con una sutil sonrisa— Mi mami siempre me cuida, pero ahora tengo una mami que me cuenta cuentos en las noches o me deja dormir con ella, yo quiero mucho a Serena y ella me quiere mucho a mí también...

—Eres una niña maravillosa, dime ¿crees que tu papá deje que vayas a comer un helado conmigo?

—Yo creo que sí, bueno si mamá lo convence... además eres amiga de mi maestra y ella es amiga de mi mami...

—En verdad no lo sabía, bueno en cuanto pueda pediré permiso a tus padres para que vayas conmigo y tu profesora a tomar un helado y si quieres puedes invitar a tu amiguita que te está esperando

—Si —sonrió feliz jalándola de la mano para hacer que se inclinara— gracias... —dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiguita esperándola.

Llevo la mano a su mejilla sonriendo al verla correr, quizás su pequeña hija tendría la misma edad, y en esos momentos después de convivir tan cerca con un niño, se preguntó como estaría su pequeña— ¿Serás tan alegre como esa pequeña?, perdóname... —subió su mirada al cielo deseando por primera vez conocer a su hija.

X-X

La miel después de esa maravillosa cita aun seguía presente, durante el camino no había dejado de sonreírle, de besarlo en las ocasiones más prudentes y de platicar de un sin fin de cosas— Fue una suerte que no tuviéramos que esperar una semana para la cita con el medico...

—Si —tomo su mano acariciándola al ayudarla a bajar del auto— es una suerte, sabes quiero que este fin de semana invites a tu hermana y a Darien a la casa

—Mmm que curioso, yo pensaba decirte que fuéramos a verlos... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Bueno, ¿entonces vamos o los invitas?

—Mmm los invitamos mejor... tendré que hacer un delicioso menú para la cena, pero ¿para qué quieres que los invite?, ¿hay algo que no me has contado?

—Tu solo invítalos amor —se acercó besando su frente antes den entrar al consultorio— por cierto ¿cómo van los preparativos de su boda?

—Espero que bien, yo estoy ayudándole, ya hice una pequeña investigación sobre distintos banquetes, y obviamente todos están dispuestos a ir a la playa donde quiere Haru que sea la recepción... —sonrió animada— yo me encargare de elegir el menú, todo será una sorpresa para mi hermana y ya le tengo su regalo de bodas

— ¿Ah sí y que sea?, buenas tardes señorita tenemos cita, a nombre de Seiya Kou

— ¿Seiya Kou? —murmuró la mujer observaba su agenda— si, en un momento los recibirá el doctor, si gustan tomar asiento por favor

—Gracias... —Serena sonrió llevando a Seiya hacia la banca en que un poco más de un año habían usado también— le regalare un par de dijes, uno para cada uno, para que siempre se lleven consigo

—Eso suena bien, yo también ya tengo el obsequio para Darien, —jugando con su mano— oye pero yo también quiero un dije para tenerte junto a mí siempre

—Mi amor que tierno eres, aunque siempre estoy junto a ti, aquí... —coloco la mano en su pecho— pero está bien veré que puedo encontrar para ti...

—Lo sé, así como yo también estoy junto a ti siempre —poso su mano sobre la de ella acercándose a rozar sus labios.

—Te amo Seiya... —murmuró acariciando sus labios con los suyos— espero pronto darte la sorpresa de un bebé...

—Claro trabajaremos a marchas forzadas para que llegue pronto a nuestro hogar

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿A marchas forzadas?, ¿quiere decir que no me darás descanso?

—Quiere decir que tendremos más citas —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió recargándose en su hombro— ¿Crees que Hotaru se emocione con la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita?

—Mmm yo creo que sí... aunque quizás le cueste un poco aceptarlo

— ¿Lo crees?, ¿por qué? —entrelazo los dedos de sus manos jugando con ellos.

—Porque es una niña muy celosa que no va querer compartirte con un bebe

Sonrió sutil— No tendrá que compartirme, ambas cuidaremos del bebé, la haremos participe de cada cosa, así no se sentirá desplazada

—Y estará feliz ella cada día te quiere mas

—Y yo a ella, es mi princesita... —murmuró jugando con la mano de Seiya— la amo tanto como a ti Seiya, ustedes dos son ahora mi vida entera

—Y ustedes la mía, nada me hace tan feliz que tenerlas a mi lado, las amo

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Seiya... de verdad ahora no deseo otra cosa más que hacerte completamente feliz, y deseo con todo el corazón tener pronto un hijo tuyo

—Y lo tendremos ya lo veras mi amor será una hermosa niña como tú y como Hotaru o quizás un hermoso varón

—Tan apuesto como tu... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla para acercarlo a ella.

Sonrió besando sus labios cuando fueron interrumpidos por el doctor —Señores Osaka, tanto tiempo sin verlos...

Seiya se puso de pie sonriéndole— Buenas tardes doctor gracias por recibirnos —tomo la mano de Serena— sabe... tengo algo que confesarle

—Pasen por favor...

—Gracias, vamos amor —sin soltar su mano camino hacia el consultorio del doctor dejándola entrar primero— bueno... digamos que estuvimos separados más de un año doctor... —suspiro— pasaron muchas cosas en nuestra relación iniciando por el hecho que le mentí

— ¿Me mintieron? —Preguntó confundido— ¿por qué?

—Por qué no estamos casados y ella no se llama Molly y yo no me llamo Kelvin...

—Lo supuse cuando me dijeron que el señor Kou estaba aquí

—Lo siento, lo hice por la seguridad de la señorita Tsukino, pero ahora con agrado debo decirle que nos vamos a casa dentro de poco

— ¿Tsukino? —Murmuró confundido— ¿empresas Tsukino Tenoh?

—Así es... —sonrió sutil— pero ahora pronto seré Kou... —dijo orgullosa tomando la mano de Seiya.

—Así es Serena Tsukino Tenoh será próximamente mi esposa —beso su mano con suavidad— por eso espero que comprenda el por qué no revele la verdadera identidad de mi acompañante

Los miró fijamente— Entiendo, me alegra que se vayan a casar, aunque para mí ya estaban casados desde antes... —sonrió ligeramente haciéndoles una seña de que tomaran asiento.

—Gracias —ayudo a Serena para que tomara asiento— pasamos situaciones muy complicadas que estuvimos separados poco más de un año pero ahora no volveremos a separarnos

—Ya veo, ahora se ven mucho más enamorados que en aquella primera ocasión... —dijo sonriendo.

—Es porque ya no tengo duda alguna la amo doctor y quiero hacerla feliz siempre

—Me alegra, porque ahora si se ve feliz la señorita, no como la última vez que vino, espero que no haya sido usted el que la lastimo...

Serena bajo la mirada apenada de que aun recordara esa última vez.

Se tensó recordando esa última vez en que la había acompañado y no le había dicho nada— Yo... no volveré a lastimarla... —murmuró sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por esa bajeza que había cometido con ella.

—Así que fue usted, pues muy mal jovencito, por suerte no paso a mayores... pero bueno díganme a que debo su visita, espero que no venga por lo mismo...

—No la he lastimado pero si quería que le diera un chequeo, además —respiro profundamente— queremos ser papás en cuanto sea posible

—Desde que vine con usted he acudido a citas con otro ginecólogo, he estado tomando anticonceptivos desde entonces y ahora que estoy con mi prometido yo... ambos deseamos tener un hijo pronto y pues para eso también queremos una revisión para descartar cualquier problema... —dijo Serena oprimiendo la mano de Seiya.

—Entiendo señorita, bueno entonces iniciemos con la revisión ¿qué clase de anticonceptivo está tomando?

—Estas... —saco de su bolso el paquete con las pastillas ya vacío— las termine hace algunos días

—Veamos —tomo el frasco— si son buenas pero poco efectivas, ¿hace cuánto que las toma?

—Mmm poco más de un mes, pero no han sido tan frecuentes, por eso hasta hace unos días se me terminaron...

—Entiendo —observando el frasco— bueno vamos a revisarla

Oprimió la mano de Seiya sonriéndole sutil— No tardo... —beso suavemente sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse detrás de un biombo para cambiarse.

—Si mi amor —sonrió soltando su mano sin dejar de observarla.

— ¿Y usted jovencito ya se fue a dar un chequeo también?, no toda la responsabilidad es de la mujer eh

—Por eso vine también doctor para que me revise, nos hemos estado protegiendo la mayoría de las veces...

—Comencemos por revisar a la señorita... —dijo alejándose para poder comenzar con la revisión.

Esperó mientras la revisaban hasta que fue su turno, de ser revisado por otro médico especialista, a lo cual solo tenían que esperar que salieran los resultados de las muestras que tomaron de ambos, aunque aparentemente los dos estaban en perfectas condiciones y dentro de pocos días podrían trabajar en la llegada del bebe— Entonces muchas gracias doctor, eso sería todo ¿verdad?

—Sí, solo le recomendare que sean pacientes y que no se presionen ni se desesperen por la llegada de un bebé

Asintió con una gran sonrisa— Seremos paciente y mientras vamos a preparar un hermoso hogar para él

—Gracias doctor, seguiré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones... —dijo Serena que guardaba la receta de sus vitaminas.

—Yo me asegurare de que así sea, gracias y volveremos para la siguiente consulta —estrecho la mano del médico— vamos amor...

—Que estén bien y mucha suerte... —dijo el médico.

—Gracias doctor, hasta luego... —dijo Serena tomándose del brazo de su prometido.

—Hasta pronto —se acercó a la puerta del consultorio dejándola salir a ella primero para hacerlo después él.

—Gracias señorita... —dijo a la recepcionista— mi amor, ¿crees que pronto tendremos noticias?

—Considero que sí, seamos pacientes amor

Suspiró profundamente abrazándose a su brazo— Espero que sea pronto, ya quiero sentir un hijo tuyo...

—Lo sentirás mi amor ambos lo sentiremos ya lo veras —al salir del consultorio la condujo hacia el auto— te llevare a casa e iré al estudio para grabar las canciones con los nuevos arreglos

— ¿Cantas todas mis canciones? —Pregunto sonriéndole antes de subir al auto.

—Claro mi amor, vienen las canciones que he compuesto solo para ti

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Te amo, me sentiré orgullosa de ti

—Te amo mi Serena nada me hace más feliz que momentos como este, donde estas tu apoyándome, además es gracias a ti que volví a los escenarios bueno más bien que volví a la música

Subió al auto y espero a que él lo hiciera mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad— Fue gracias a Yaten... ¿crees que ahora si pueda obtener un autógrafo de él?

—Quizás, pero si no admiraras a Yaten, tu ex no habría conseguido boletos en primera fila y Yaten no me habría visto y quizás seguiría en busca de ese ascenso en la CIA

—Deja de decirle mi ex, se llama Andrew y en ese caso fue gracias a él que te reencontraste con tu amigo, quizá eso también debas agradecerle

Hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su ex para después dedicarle una sonrisa— Si es posible porque eso lo hizo por y para ti

Sonrió al ver su mueca— ¿Aun te dan celos?

—Menos que antes pero si mi amor

Suspiro acariciando sus manos— ¿Por qué?, él hace mucho que salió de mi vida

—Lo se mi amor, lo sé muy bien pero a veces pienso en el hecho que pudiste haberte casado con él y que también te amaba

—Me amaba tanto que entendió que mi destino no era junto a él, sino junto a ti, él lo vio desde mucho antes que tú y yo

— ¿En verdad?, no lo sabía...

—Sí, él me aseguro que tú también me amabas, pero yo en ese momento no lo creí, fue lindo de su parte

—Y te amo con todo mi ser mi amor, mi dulce Serena —se detuvo en un semáforo tan solo para poder besarla.

—Te amo... —sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios— estoy tan feliz y tan orgullosa de ti mi amor

—Y yo de ti mi amor, juntos lucharemos siempre...

—Si mi amor juntos... ¿qué quieres cenar hoy?

— ¿Mmm que tal estofado de carne?

—Está bien, tendré que pedirle ayuda a tu mamá, ¿y de postre?

—Sorpréndeme pero no olvides las fresas ¿si?

Sonrió acomodándose en su lugar— Un postre con fresas, bien hare algo delicioso para ti

—Ya estoy deseando que llegue la hora de la cena

Sonrió mordiéndose sutilmente el labio— ¿Crees que llegarás muy cansado?

—Para ti nunca estoy cansado bueno quizás un poco pero... esta noche tú serás mi postre

Sonrió aún más sintiendo ese característico cosquilleo que sentía al pensar en estar con su prometido— Y tú el mío

—Te amo Serena —detuvo el auto al llegar a casa.

Se apresuró a tomar su mano y acercarlo hacia ella— ¿Ya te dije que hoy te ves increíblemente guapo y que me enamore más de ti?

—No me lo habías dicho mi hermosa bombón, y me gusta escucharlo dime ¿que hizo que te enamoraras más de mi hoy?

—Mmm ver cuánto anhelas también tener un hijo conmigo, que volviste a esa clínica y te presentaste como mi prometido, y que prometiste no volver nunca a lastimarme

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Perdóname por lo de esa ocasión mi amor

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó tomando su mano— sé que en ese momento no era importante para ti, pero, en otras ocasiones no te comportabas así, más que el dolor físico fue tu indiferencia —desvió la mirada— fue la primera vez que me trataste como tu amante

—Me sentí mal conmigo mismo, fue la primera vez que vi la magnitud de lo que estábamos haciendo, sentí pavor y sé que no tengo justificación alguna, quería que me rechazaras, que vieras que no era bueno para ti, sé que fui un idiota y un cobarde

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad acercándose a abrazarlo— Después de eso me sentí... mal, porque por primera vez me sentí como tu amante, la mujer que solo usabas y eso me dolió, porque siempre me trataste con consideración y ternura

—Ahora siempre voy a tratarte como la mujer de mi vida con amor ese amor que me negaba a aceptar

Lo abrazo con más fuerza— La primera y última vez que me trataste como tu amante, te amo Seiya, te amo y por eso me enamoro más cada día de ti, porque desde la primera vez me trataste como una mujer

—La mujer más hermosa —abrazándola hacia él— la cual desde un inicio se empeñó en que no solo fuera su amante si no el hombre de su vida, mi amor te amo, y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti

Sonrió ocultando el rostro en su cuello— Y más te enamorare, te lo prometo, compensare cada coraje que hiciste conmigo...

—Y yo cada desplante que te hice mi princesa —se separó un poco acariciando su rostro para enseguida besar sus labios.

Lo tomo del rostro correspondiendo a su beso, todo aquello parecía un sueño hecho realidad, amando al hombre de su vida, pudiendo demostrarse abiertamente su amor, con hermosos planes sobre su vida juntos, un sueño del que quizá tenía miedo despertar y eso le aterraba.

La abrazo profundizando mas ese beso mostrándole cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que era estando a su lado, sin duda vendrían momentos buenos y malos para ambos pero no dejaría que nada los separara, no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que esa mujer despertaba en él y la protegería siempre— Te amo

Sonrió separándose lentamente de él, aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como aquel beso la hacía volar— Tal como la primera vez, en un auto, un verdadero beso... me encantan

—Te daré verdaderos besos de amor cada día y a cada instante amor

Abrió lentamente los ojos sonriéndole— Por eso mi amor, me enamore de ti, me conquistaste sin darte cuenta...

—Sin proponérmelo —le dio otro pequeño beso— vamos amor saludare a mamá y a Hotaru seguro ya debe estar en casa, y me iré al estudio ¿sí?

—Está bien... —suspiró profundamente sonriéndole— mmm ¿puedo llevar a Hotaru a comer un helado más tarde?

—Después de que termine su tarea

—Está bien... —espero a que bajara del auto la ayudara tan caballerosamente a salir— llevare también a tu mamá, le hace falta salir mas

—Me parece una buena idea, mamá siempre se ha dedicado a nosotros, que quizás le falte salir con amigas —ayudándola a bajar del auto— no sé qué habría hecho sin ella

—Te habrías vuelto loquito... —sonrió tomando su mano— ¿qué le gustaría a tu mamá de regalo?

Se quedó pensativo— Mmm ¿qué tal un día de relajamiento?

— ¿Un spa? —Sonrió emocionada— ¿puedo llevarla?

—Si me parece buena idea, quizás debas ir con ella y también relajarte, yo cuidare de Hotaru

Sonrió aún más, al llegar a la puerta de inmediato la abrió— Llegamos... —busco con la mirada a la hermosa madre de su prometido.

—Bienvenidos —salió de la cocina— llegan justo a tiempo la comida esta lista ¿cómo les fue?

—Muy bien... —se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros— ¿qué tiene que hacer el fin de semana mamá? —Le sonrió un tanto misteriosa.

—El fin de semana —se quedó pensativa— pues... toca hacer limpieza general en casa, y las compras de la semana

Negó sonriendo llevándola hacia Seiya— Este fin de semana nosotras iremos a un spa, necesita relajarse y yo quiero consentirla... ¿me deja?

Fijo la mirada en su hijo el cual asintió— ¿Un spa? —sonrió feliz— pero ¿y la casa y Hotaru?

—Nuestro querido Seiya quiere un tiempo a solas con su hija y yo quiero un tiempo a solas con mamá... —le sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— además Seiya puede cuidar de Hotaru un día ¿verdad mi amor?

—Claro que sí, yo encantando de hacerlo y hablando de la pequeña ¿dónde esta?

—Papi... —la niña bajo las escaleras con cuidado pero emocionada, al final corrió a brazos de su padre.

—Mi princesita —se agachó para recibirla en sus brazos besando su carita— ¿cómo te portaste hoy?

—Muy bien papi... me llevaron a ver mariposas... —dijo abrazándolo— y compre un regalo con el dinero que me diste

—Así y que compraste —sonreía feliz al ver el rostro de su pequeña lleno de felicidad, sin duda no podía pedir más que el amor de esas tres mujeres que estaban a su lado.

— ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar princesa? —Preguntó Serena fingiendo una mueca de tristeza— llega tu padre y te olvidas de mi

—No mami no me olvido de ti —se estiro para poderla saludar— pero papi es papi, te compre una mariposa

Soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla, abrazándola hacia ella— Así que papi es papi... vaya... ¿me vas a dar mi regalo ahora o más tarde?

—Voy por él, esperen aquí —beso su mejilla— te quiero mucho mami, por cierto hoy hice una nueva amiga —sonrió aún más emocionada.

— ¿Una nueva amiga? —Murmuró confundida— ¿y cómo se llama?

Se quedó pensativa— Bueno es amiga de la profesora, y hoy la ayudo en la excursión, es muy bonita, y me regalo este prendedor —señalando su cabeza adornada por el broche— la maestra dijo su nombre pero no le puse atención —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

—Qué bonito broche, pero princesa, sabes que no debes aceptar cosas de desconocidos... —se acercó a ella acariciando su cabeza.

—Ya lo sé mami, pero es amiga de la profesora —jugo con sus manitas aun sonrojada— le dije que papi siempre dice que no acepte cosas de desconocidos y me dijo que hacia bien, es muy linda, y muy amable, pero sus ojos son tristes

Tomo su cabeza dándole un beso en la frente— Bueno princesa está bien, anda ve por mi mariposa, después nos pondremos a hacer la tarea, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

—Siiiiii —grito muy emocionada— ahorita vengo

—Anda princesa... —sonrió al verla correr, se puso de pie acercándose a Seiya— creo que averiguare quien es esa mujer

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza— Si me parece bien, aun si es amiga de su profesora es mejor saber quién es

—Sí, llamare a Molly para preguntarle, no sé, me siento extraña...

— ¿Por qué amor? —Tomo su mano acariciándola.

—Serviré la comida vengan a la mesa —Dijo Neherenia alejándose hacia la cocina.

—Gracias mamá... —murmuró observándola alejarse, volvió la mirada hacia Seiya— es como... un presentimiento, no sé, algo que nunca había sentido...

—Tranquila, no creo que sea nada malo si es amiga de la señorita Molly —beso su mano— Hotaru es una buena niña y es muy inteligente

—Sí, lo es pero... —sonrió sutil— creo que esta inquietud es un poco de celos, yo era su única amiga ¿no?, y ahora conoció a alguien mas

—Mi princesa es una celosa —la abrazo hacia el besando su frente— no seas celosa amor, está creciendo y es normal que haga amigas y se gane el cariño de la gente, pero estoy seguro que tú siempre ocuparas el primer puesto además de su amiga Rini

Sonrió abrazándolo— Tienes razón, solo que... no sé, la vi tan entusiasmada, ¿y si luego quiere que esa nueva amiga también sea su mamá?

—No lo creo amor, no tengas miedo... si está entusiasmada, pero no tanto como cuando no paraba de hablar de ti

—Hizo una mueca— Pobre de ti si aceptas que otra mujer sea su mamá

—No aceptaría a nadie más que no fueras tú, ve ni siquiera acepto a Amy y eso que ella la vio desde bebe, y a ti solo basto verte un par de veces para que te quisiera como su mamá y eso sin considerar si yo te amaba o no, sus sentimientos de ella hacia ti son independientes a los míos

— ¿Soy demasiado celosa verdad? —Hizo un puchero— sé que Hotaru me ama tanto como yo a ella, o como tú a mi... es solo que bueno estoy lidiando con mis primeros celos de madre

Acaricio su mejilla— Tus celos de madre y de mujer —dándole un suave beso cuando vio bajar a la niña corriendo hacia ellos— ella es muy feliz contigo así como lo soy yo

Volvió la mirada hacia la niña que se acercaba, a la cual no dudo en agacharse y abrirle los brazos— Ven mi amor...

—Si mami —corrió hacia ella abrazándola— mira te compre esto... quería traerte una bonita mariposa de las que vi pero esas no se vendían además se veían tan felices en libertad

La abrazo con fuerza besando su cabello— Gracias mi amor, está muy bonito mi regalo, pero tú eres más bonita, tú eres mi mariposita y ya te atrape

Sonrió abrazándola— Te quiero mucho mami, ¿esta noche me vas a leer un cuento?, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

—Si mi amor, te leeré un cuento y puedes quedarte con nosotros ¿verdad Seiya? —Preguntó abrazando más a la pequeña.

—Claro que si —se acercó a ellas abrazándolas— vamos a comer que tengo que irme mis hermosas princesas

Le sonrió a la niña poniéndose de pie para tomarla de la mano— Si, comemos y luego hacemos la tarea, terminando iremos por un helado con abuelita ¿verdad amor?

—Un helado de chocolate ¿y podemos ir al parque?

—Está bien, podemos ir al parque... —acaricio su cabello— anda princesa... —la ayudo a tomar asiento— y mi Rey...

—Aquí estoy —se acercó para ayudarla a ella a tomar asiento, y después hacer lo mismo con su madre que terminaba de servir— que bien se siente comer en familia

—Una hermosa familia... —murmuró tomando la mano de su prometido y la de la niña, Seiya tenía razón, a veces era celosa y ahora descubría los celos de madre, pero bueno de algo estaba segura su pequeña la amaba tanto como ella y siempre buscaría su bienestar y felicidad.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas, antes que nada una disculpa ya pasaron varias semanas y nada que actualizaba, pero esto se debió a dos cosas, la primera, tenía que editar los capítulos, ya sé que de pronto se me va alguna falta de ortografía o mala redacción pero al menos me gusta presentar los capítulos lo mejor escritos posibles, aún sigo aprendiendo a redactar. Y en segunda me tome unas merecidas vacaciones así que desgraciadamente esto trae como consecuencias que se retrase el trabajo y vaya que se me junto, espero disculpen aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer cada capítulo, aunque creo que cada vez somos menos, pero bueno aquí andamos y no dejaremos de publicar, al menos no hasta que termine esta historia, créanme que a veces es triste y frustrante que no veamos al menos una pequeña opinión sobre lo que escribimos, pero bueno a veces pasa.

Ahora sí dejando de lado mis quejas quiero ver sus comentarios ¿Qué les pareció?, ahora si ambas parejas derramaron miel y de qué forma, ¿Qué opinan de la aparición de Kakyu?, ¿creían que la vida ya iba a ser color de rosa para Serena y Seiya?, ahora Haruka y Darien enfrentan los problemas de una pareja, en fin esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que quejas o comentarios estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Custodios del Amor

p.d. incluye lemon

Bajo del auto llevando consigo un pastel, que extrañamente ahora le faltaba un poco de crema en un extremo y es que no se había podido contener de probar un poco en el camino, al entrar a la casa respiró profundamente ahora le parecía tan grande, imposible de llenar.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? —Preguntó dejando su bolsa en el sillón de la sala.

—Mi niña Serena que gusto verla —salió Luna a recibirla.

—Luna... —sonrió acercándose a abrazarla— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien niña y usted como esta, la extrañaba mucho —abrazándola.

—Yo también te extraño Luna... —sonrió besando su mejilla— estoy bien, acostumbrándome a la vida de ama de casa

—Ay mi niña, se te ve radiante y muy contenta

—Lo estoy Luna, estoy más que contenta, feliz... Seiya es... —suspiró sutil— el hombre de mi vida

—Que gusto me da, Seiya es un buen chico y siempre preocupado por usted

Sonrió sutil sonrojándose— Si, Seiya es perfecto para mí... lamento nunca haberte contado nada Luna

—Lo importante es que seas feliz, ay si tu madre las viera ahora estaría muy feliz por ustedes

— ¿De verdad lo crees Luna?, ¿no se enfadaría por lo que hacemos ambas?

—Para nada mi niña lo que ella más deseaba era que fueran felices y ahora lo son, anda vamos a la cocina ahí está tu hermana

— ¿Ella como esta?

—Bastante bien, la cocina es un campo de batalla —sonrió divertida— anda vamos para que la saludes

—Vamos... —sonrió llevando consigo el plato— ¿dónde está mi hermanita consentida y la única?

— ¿Serena? —se apartó de la estufa, no dudando en acercarse a ella— ¿hermanita como estas?

—Bien, ¿estas cocinando?

—Eso intento —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

Sonrió dejando el pastel en la mesa— Te traje un postre... ¿qué quieres preparar?

—Pues estoy preparando bolas de arroz... aunque creo que el arroz se me batió —acercándose a la cacerola, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—Bueno lo haremos entre las dos... —le sonrió acercándose— ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Pues ya por fin termino la etapa de los mareos, ascos pero lo antojos aún siguen incrementando, sobre todo por el mango, ¿y qué tal tu vida de ama de casa?

Sonrió comenzando a ayudarla— Mejor... al menos ya no he manchado la ropa

—Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo —suspiro— creo que Darien tiene razón al decir que la cocina y esas cosas no son lo mío

—Estamos tan acostumbradas a otro tipo de vida, no es fácil el cambio

—Te apoyo en eso, el otro día una de sus compañeras de trabajo le regalo galletas, por su ascenso —se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose molesta— y yo ni un plato de comida puedo hacer, lo único que me sale es la sopa y eso porque es instantánea

Soltó una sutil risa— ¿Y si ambas tomamos curso de cocina?, a mí me salen todos los postres menos las comidas, para eso le pido ayuda a la madre de Seiya

—Aquí Luna me ha estado enseñando, pero no sé por qué —comenzó oler a quemado, girándose hacia la cacerola que tenía en la lumbre— no de nuevo

—Mejor compremos algo de comer ¿qué te parece?

—Si yo creo que si —apago la estufa con tristeza— Luna pide algo de comer por favor, vamos a la biblioteca hay un informe que debo revisar

—Luna... podrías llevarnos una rebanada de pastel y café por favor

—Claro que si mis niñas enseguida se las llevo —suspiro al ver el desastre que había en la cocina sonriendo.

—Gracias... —le sonrió acercándose a su hermana para tomarla de los hombros— vamos hermanita, no te estreses le hará daño al bebé

—Ya lo sé, por eso ya no me dejan ir tanto a la oficina pero más me estresa, y no poder hacerle ni una sola comida me estresa aún mas

—Tranquila, creo que ambos nos aman no por ser amas de casa, si no por lo que somos, lo cual es extraño

—Sí, es bastante extraño, a veces me pregunto que vio en mi Darien, él dice que mi dedicación y entusiasmo que tengo hacia la empresa y el cuidado hacia a ti, sabes en su celular guarda algunas fotografías de nosotras durmiendo que no se en que momento saco

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió sutil— yo también me pregunto lo mismo con Seiya

Al entrar a la biblioteca se dejó caer en su sillón— Con Darien nunca se lo que va pasar, a veces me siento vulnerable... pareciera que para él soy tan trasparente

— ¿Y eso te gusta no es así?, por eso te enamoraste

—Sí, sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando poco a poco de él, siempre me daba consejos, sobre todo cuando de ti se trataba

—Haru... creo que nunca te agradecí bien lo que hiciste por mi... —dijo mirándola— nunca vi bien lo que hacías por cuidarme

—Te sobreprotegía, creo que desde niña siempre lo hice, ¿recuerdas esa fotografía que tengo en mi habitación donde querías acercarte a un cangrejo y yo no te deje hacerlo?

— ¿Cuál? —Sonrió sutil— ¿en serio hiciste eso?

— ¿No la has visto? —Sonrió divertida— querías acariciar al cangrejo de hecho creo que por aquí había una copia —se puso de pie buscando el álbum de fotografías.

— ¿Quería acariciar a un cangrejo? —Sonrió divertida— me hubiera mordido

—Sin duda alguna y habrías llorado por que el cangrejo te mordió, aunque metafóricamente hablando Darien me puso eso como ejemplo cuando no quería que Andrew estuviera cerca de ti por que no quería verte llorar o que pasaras... —guardo silencio negando con la cabeza, para acercarse a mostrarle aquella fotografía.

Tomo la fotografía observándola sonriendo sutil— Podías cargarme... —murmuró observándola— siempre me protegiste

—Tan solo tenías como dos años, protegerte no fue por que faltaran nuestros padres, sino porque era lo que más deseaba

— ¿Quién tomo la foto?, te veías preocupada

—Creo que fue papa quien la tomo, fue de esos viajes que hacíamos a la playa

Sonrió acariciando la fotografía volteando a verla— Siempre me has protegido—volvió a mirar la fotografía—y que quizá pienses que fallaste ahora, pero... Alan no me hizo nada

Levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre que se había propuesto no volver a mencionar— ¿En verdad no te hizo nada?

—No... —Murmuró dejando la fotografía en el sillón— lo intento, por poco lo consigue

—Serena… ¿que se lo impidió?

Bajo la mirada— Creo que fue la llegada de Richard, él nos protegió a los tres

—Así que fue gracias a ese joven, igual me protegió de él arriesgando su vida, antes de que firmara irrumpió en la sala

—Quizá deba buscarlo para agradecerle lo que hizo... pero Haru, quiero que sepas que me protegiste en todo momento y que no tienes porque pensar en lo que pudo haber sido

Bajo la mirada— Yo estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que no te hiciera nada y al final fuiste tú quien logró salvarnos Serena, yo no pude hacer que desistiera

Se acercó a ella tomando sus manos— Era mi turno de protegerte y más cuando supe que esperabas un bebé...

—Sin saberlo expuse al bebe, ese hombre le habría hecho daño sin tentarse el corazón, fui imprudente, de no ser por ti no sé qué habría pasado

—No digas eso Haru, ambas protegimos a ese bebé

—Gracias Serena no sé qué haría si algo les pasara

—Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque te quiero y porque no iba a dejar que nada te pasara

—Yo también te quiero mucho Serena y no sabes el dolor que sentí de imaginar que algo te podría haber hecho —abrazándola.

Correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza— Lamento no haberte sacado de la duda

—Tenía mucho miedo de preguntarte y que fuera lo que él me había dicho...

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —se separó un poco de ella.

Respiro profundamente quizás aquello no lo había mencionado ni siquiera a Darien— Él... —mordió su labio— dijo que habías sido mucho mejor que yo en la cama, que te habías entregado a él y que lo habías disfrutado, obviamente eso no lo creí —acaricio su mejilla— porque sé que para ti solo hay un hombre que te deja sin aliento

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada— Jamás me hubiera entregado a alguien más que no fuera Seiya, deje que pensara que podría hacerlo, que tenía que seducirme y yo solo lo engañe

—Un juego bastante peligroso diría yo...

—Sí, lo sé... pero solo así conseguí que me dejara verte, que me dejara con Seiya, solo le di lo que él creía que merecía

—Y cayó redondo a tus pies, eres muy inteligente, me has dado una gran lección quizás ese cangrejo no te habría mordido si te hubieras acercado a él... a ti te gusta jugar juegos muy peligrosos hermanita

Sonrió sonrojándose— Eso fue por necesidad, en realidad no creo que me guste el peligro

— ¿Y lo de Seiya que fue entonces? —Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Lo de Seiya? —Sonrió sonrojada— solo me gustaba

—Fue un juego peligroso, debí sospecharlo desde un inicio cuando me hablabas del hombre que te enloquecía

— ¿Cómo podías sospecharlo?, nunca me viste haciendo nada con Seiya

—No y más con Darien encubriéndolo —cruzándose de brazos— llego a decirme que quizás estabas enamorada del chico que limpiaba la piscina, cuando comencé a indagar ya que me parecía extraño que Seiya no se diera cuenta de tus escapadas

— ¿Enamorada de quién? —Sonrió divertida— no jamás, Seiya ya lo había visto en aquel lugar al que no te gustaba acompañarme... ¿recuerdas?

— ¿El club nocturno al que te gustaba ir y no dejabas de ir?

—Sí, ese, ahí veía a Seiya y me gustaba, pero nunca bailaba y siempre serio, de hecho yo ni siquiera le llamaba la atención

— ¿Entonces cómo fue que de pronto no dejaba de perderme que le diera tu ubicación?

—Ah porque el tontito se enamoró de mi... —sonrió divertida— me costó mucho enamorarlo

—Cuando te propones algo no descansas hasta conseguirlo, pero entonces ¿que hacia él en ese lugar?

—Era guardaespaldas de Mina Aino, ¿la recuerdas?

—Mina Aino, si la recuerdo su familia nos ha comprado productos desde siempre es de nuestros mejores clientes

—Bueno pues era su guardaespaldas, y le chocaba ir a ese lugar, ahí lo vi por primera vez y sentí... —suspiró sutil— no sé me sentí extraña, me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi

—Yo también conocía a Darien antes que se presentara como guardaespaldas en este mismo lugar

— ¿En serio?, ¿dónde? —Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en el sillón colocando la cabeza en sus piernas.

Acaricio su cabello— En la pista de carreras llegue a verlo en varias ocasiones, a veces cuando yo me iba en llegaba o cuando llegaba él se iba, hasta un día antes donde tuvo la osadía de tocar mi pecho

— ¿Te toco? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿y lo dejaste vivir?

—Le di una buena paliza, después de eso, de hecho en varias ocasiones lo golpee

Sonrió divertida— Se enamoró de tus golpes...

—Quizás —sonrió un tanto divertida al recordarlo— también lo golpee en año nuevo y pensé en despedirlo

— ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? —preguntó curiosa.

—Por robarme un beso... —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

Sonrió sutil al mirar su sonrojo— Vaya, yo sí que nunca me di cuenta de nada

—Eso sucedió en año nuevo, después de ese día no volvimos a hablar hasta el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hotaru donde extrañamente no quería que mirara a su primo

—Ah... —sonrió sonrojada— creo que le daré las gracias cuando lo vea, nos cubrió y yo no sabía... ¿quieres saber cuándo cambiaron las cosas con Seiya?

—Si quiero saberlo es justo que me lo digas ¿no?

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió abriendo los ojos para mirarla— el primer día que me beso, fue... mágico, yo solo deseaba que me besara y eso se me cumplió luego, en año nuevo... bueno antes también

—Confiesa Serena Tsukino ¿qué sucedió?

—Es que después del primer beso yo lo buscaba, porque quería que me besara pero él me ignoraba, pero eso cambio en año nuevo, pelee con Andrew y yo... me sentí sola y fui a buscarlo a su habitación... —sonrió sonrojándose— y no salí de ahí hasta la mañana

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— Y yo juraba que habías estado con Andrew, así que esa escapada a la playa que tuve te ayudo a ti para filtrarte en su habitación, muy mal señorita rogándole porque te besara

—No... —Dijo apenada— bueno no rogándole, yo solo no quería estar sola y cuando menos me di cuenta yo... lo bese y ya no paramos

Suspiro— Ay hermanita y luego dices que no te gustan los juegos peligrosos

—Es que... Seiya me gustaba y mucho, más bien me sigue gustando, me encanta y después de esa noche yo solo lo quería a él

—En cuantos problemas te habrás metido y yo sin enterarme

—No muchos... —dijo sonriendo— pero no te podía decir "Haru tengo una especie de relación con Seiya" ¿o sí?

—Quizás ahí si lo habría corrido, aunque si hubiera despedido a Darien Seiya se habría tenido que ir con él

—Qué bueno que no lo hiciste —sonrió suspirando— me costó pero al final Seiya se enamoró de mi...

—No lo hice porque no le iba a dar gusto de mostrarle que su acción me había afectado demasiado

—Y te afecto, te conozco, quien hubiera pensado que terminaríamos enamoradas de nuestros guardaespaldas

Hizo una mueca— Si pero no iba a darle ese gusto, me enamore de quien menos imagine, además que no soy el tipo de mujer con las que él solía salir

—Y te aseguro que yo tampoco lo era... Amy y Kakyu son tan diferentes a mí

— ¿Quién es Kakyu? —fijo la mirada en ella un poco confundida.

—Ah... la madre de Hotaru, la he visto un par de veces

—Pensé que había muerto

Respiró profundamente incorporándose— Eso es lo que le dijo a Hotaru, pero la verdad es que, esa mujer vive y los abandono cuando la niña era una bebé

—Yo simplemente no puedo imaginarme abandonando a mi bebe —llevando las manos a su vientre.

—Pero ella sí lo hizo, ¿sabes de quien era esposa?

—No, ¿de quién?

—De Rubeus... abandono a Seiya y a la niña por ese hombre tan horrible... —dijo con una mueca de desagrado— y ahora está en la calle, tanto que busca a Seiya para pedirle dinero amenazándolo con acercarse a la niña

—Mmm si ya sé quién es ella, me tocó presenciar algunas discusiones, y maltratos de ese hombre, hacia ella, aunque en realidad nunca la trate

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Sabes?, tengo miedo, no quiero que lastime a Hotaru

—Bueno Hotaru te tiene a ti y a su padre y ninguno dejara que le haga daño

—No, la protegeré siempre, pero... ¿y si se le ocurre acercarse a ella?, además no me gusta que también este buscando a cada rato a Seiya, ¿para que lo hace?, ¿y si aún lo ama?

—Pues te puedo decir que entre ella y Rubeus nunca vi amor, me atrevería a decir que ese hombre la maltrataba y humillaba siempre que podía, y aunque sea lo que sea creo que ninguna mujer merece ese tipo de tratos

—Sí, lo sé, no me alegra lo que le pasa, pero al final del día es algo que ella misma se buscó, no confió en Seiya, en poder sacar a su familia adelante, no le importo dejar a Hotaru cuando más la necesitaba... —se puso de pie sintiéndose molesta— ni tampoco merece que la niña piense que es... un ángel

—Veo que eso te molesta de sobremanera pero al final es la madre de la pequeña, quizás ya haya recibido su castigo al encontrarse a un hombre como ese —se puso de pie acercándose— deja que Seiya resuelva la situación, hasta ahora siempre ha actuado pensando en la niña y creo que así seguirá siendo

—Sí, pero... —suspiró molesta volteando a verla— ahora ella también es mi hija

—Lo sé —se acercó abrazándola— Hotaru los tiene a ustedes no está sola, y esa niña te adora

—Sí, y yo la amo... —se dejó abrazar— pero no quiero que la lastimen

—Sé que no lo harán, creo entender que Seiya se alejó de ti por el bienestar de su hija ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo hizo —la abrazo con fuerza— y por lo mismo tengo miedo, como tu dijiste esa mujer es su madre y a Hotaru creo que le haría mejor estar junto a su verdadera madre

—Serena sin importar que pase con esa mujer debes tener confianza en Seiya, y en el amor de esa pequeña que te adora, este o no esa mujer Seiya te ama

—Sí, pero... si ya una vez me dejo por el bienestar de Hotaru, ¿quién dice que ahora no lo volvería a hacer por lo mismo?, esa mujer es la madre de la niña, y Seiya... la amo tanto como para olvidarse de sus sueños

—Confía en él Serena, te ama, tanto como tú a él, muéstrale que sin importar la decisión que tome tú lo apoyaras siempre

—Sí, lo he hecho hasta ahora, he respetado cada decisión que ha tomado, bueno no todas pero la última si

— ¿A que te refieres con no todas?, ¿y cuál fue la última?

—Es que cuando paso todo aquello hubo ocasiones en que Seiya no quería verme o no quería continuar y yo lo buscaba y... lo hacía caer

—Ay Serena no me gusta mucho que te hayas humillado de esa forma porque tú vales mucho

Bajo la mirada apenada— Es que yo... realmente me gustaba y no quería perderlo

—Lo sé, pero no es razón suficiente para que te humillaras de esa forma Serena, mas siendo que tanto tu como él estaban comprometidos,

Respiró dejándose caer en el sillón— Si, fue una locura todo lo que hicimos, pero... al verlo yo simplemente no pensaba, tienes razón me humille al aceptar ser su amante y buscarlo y todo, pero... me enamore

—Sé que a veces se cometen locuras por amor pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa sin importar que sea

—Te prometo que no lo hare, por mucho que ame a Seiya no pienso volver a hacerlo

—Esa es mi hermanita —se sentó a su lado— te quiero mucho y no quiero que sufras

—No te preocupes, con Seiya y Hotaru a mi lado no creo volver a sufrir... —se recargo en su brazo— ¿sabes?, estamos pensando en encargar un bebé pronto, ¿qué opinas?

— ¿Tan pronto?, vaya que van con todo pero sería agradable así mi bebe tendrá con quien jugar —sonrió divertida.

—Si... —sonrió emocionada— ya fui al ginecólogo y ya me revisaron, según me dijo el doctor que estoy bien y Seiya también así que esperemos que sea pronto... ¿te imaginas a nuestros hijos juntos?

—Si el pequeño Kenda jugando en el jardín con el pequeño que tendrás quizás sean una bomba

— ¿Kenda? —volteo a verla confundida— ¿así se llamara tu hijo?

—Claro y a Darien le encanto el nombre

Sonrió volviendo a recostarse en sus piernas suspirando— Kenda mi primero sobrino... espero que no sea el único

—Darien de menos quiere dos mas —sintió como algo se movía en su vientre— ¿sentiste eso?

—No, ¿que fue? —Se sentó rápidamente— creo que no le gusta que me apapaches

—No creo —sonrió tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre— quizás espera que lo consientas

Coloco la mano sobre su vientre quedándose a la expectativa de lo que sintiera, sonrió al instante en que un pequeño movimiento en el vientre la sorprendió— Ah que lindo... ¿no te duele?

—No, solo se siente raro —sonrió ligeramente— es la primera vez que lo siento

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió esperando algún otro movimiento— creo que ya se aburrió, que hermoso

—Aún es muy pequeño

Sonrió suspirando sutil— Yo también quiero sentir algo así

—Lo sentirás en cuanto te embaraces no seas impaciente hermanita

—Tratare de no serlo, pero es que... bueno será mejor que me tranquilice, el doctor dijo que tuviéramos paciencia, y desde que fuimos al médico Seiya y yo no hemos estado juntos, así que dudo que llegue ahorita ¿verdad?

—Llegará cuando menos te imagines, mírame a mí, no lo esperaba y se supone que Darien y yo nos estábamos cuidando

Sonrió sutil volviendo a recostarse— ¿Sabes?, extrañaba estar así contigo, te extraño mucho hermanita

—Y yo a ti te extraño mucho Serena, sobre todo ver películas contigo y comer palomitas

—Quizá un día de estos pueda venir a quedarme contigo, no quiero que se pierdan esos momentos... —dijo sonriéndole— ah casi lo olvidaba, Seiya me dijo que fueran el viernes a cenar a la casa

— ¿El viernes?, ¿y que se celebra?

—Mmm no tengo idea, Seiya me dijo que los invitara, quizá algo referente a la gira... —cerro los ojos— está muy misterioso

—Bueno entonces ahí estaremos sin falta alguna

—Está bien, preparare algo delicioso para la cena... Haru... aun cuando nazca tu hijo ¿me seguirás protegiendo igual?

—Siempre voy a protegerte Serena sin importar que pase eres mi hermanita y te quiero mucho

—Yo también te quiero mucho Haru, ¿es cierto que soy un tanto celosa verdad?

—Demasiado celosa hermanita —abrazándola— ¿qué te parece si hacemos una tarde de películas?, no tienes nada que hacer ¿o sí?

—Mmm creo que no, igual llamare a Seiya para decirle que estoy aquí y llamare a casa por si Hotaru o Neherenia necesitan algo

—Me parece bien, bueno entonces le pediré a Luna que haga palomitas y limonada aunque ya se tardó con el pastel

—Cierto... mi pastel... —sonrió poniéndose de pie— bueno mientras le pides nuestro pastel de nuevo yo llamo a Seiya y luego a casa ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto —beso su frente.

—No tardo... —dijo sonriendo al tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar el número de Seiya—.

X-X

—Seiya... ¿podemos hablar en un sitio más privado por favor?, no me gusta que todos se nos quedan viendo...

—Kakyu estoy ocupado —la jalo del brazo alejándose a un pasillo más despejado— deja de buscarme, te depositare más dinero si eso quieres

— ¿Crees que solo por eso te busco? —Murmuró sintiéndose herida— necesitamos hablar, necesito que me escuches

—Durante todo este tiempo solo me has buscado por qué crees que soy el causante de tu desgracia pero te recuerdo que no fui yo quien cometió el fraude si no tu marido

—Lo sé, sé que estuvo metido en muchos problemas, pero... además nunca fue mi esposo... —dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que nunca fue tu esposo de que estas hablando?

Mantuvo la cabeza agachada— Nunca nos casamos, me presentaba como su esposa, pero... no se quiso casar conmigo, y quizá eso fue algo bueno, no me pudieron relacionar con él al final

— ¿Así que por ese sujeto que no te valoro nos abandonaste? —frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Lo siento... —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— yo creí que si nos casaríamos, él me había prometido muchas cosas y yo le creí

Mantuvo la mirada en ella aun molesto— Si está claro que creíste mas en ese hombre que en mi

—Me equivoque Seiya, sé que no merezco que me perdones, que mucho haces con ayudarme

—Te ayudare, pero no me pidas más, tengo muchos gastos en puerta —su celular comenzó a sonar, no dudando en contestar al reconocer que era la melodía que había seleccionado especialmente para su amada— hola bombón

Subió la mirada al escuchar ese tono de voz que alguna vez había usado con ella, y aunque no quería escuchar no pudo evitarlo ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Hola mi amor, ¿no te interrumpo? —Preguntó sonriendo de tan solo escuchar su voz.

—Para nada mi amor tome unos minutos de descanso —se giró alejándose un par de pasos de ella— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, en la mansión, me quedare a ver una película con Haru, pero llegare a casa antes que tú, ¿está bien?

— ¿No quieres que pase por ti?, podríamos pasar a comprar algo para cenar ¿qué tal pizza?

—Ah esa idea me gusta, si, está bien, entonces te espero, llamare a casa para ver como esta Hotaru y por si necesitan algo

—Sí y dile a mamá que no prepare la cena que llevaremos pizca quizás también podamos rentar una película para ver —sonrió emocionado ante esa idea— o jugar un juego de cartas a mamá le encanta

—Está bien yo le aviso, te amo, te mando muchos besos, ya te dejo Haru ya me espera

—Te amo Serena, hasta más tarde

—Hasta más tarde... te amo... —dijo antes de colgar.

Sonrió guardando su teléfono, escuchar su voz siempre alegraba su día y lo motivaba a continuar.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se giró hacia ella— Alguien que si me valora Kakyu... la mujer que amo y con quien voy a casarme

— ¿Casarte? —dio un paso hacia él.

—Si... —sonriendo— me voy a casar con ella dentro de poco

—No puedes Seiya, yo... aun te amo...

—Kakyu es mejor que te marches —saco un poco de dinero para dárselo.

—No Seiya... —se acercó a él tomando su mano rechazando el dinero— te amo y quiero que veas que me equivoque y que quiero compensarte a ti y a... mi hija...

—Lo siento Kakyu, es demasiado tarde, yo encontré al verdadero amor, ella me acepta tal como soy y confía en mí, me ama tanto como yo... e irónicamente ama a nuestra hija

—No Seiya, te prometo que te compensare, que seré la mejor madre para la niña, te amo, y... —se acercó tomándolo del rostro haciendo que la viera— yo sé que aún me amas, siempre me amaste, no pudiste olvidar lo que sentías por mí, yo nunca te olvide

—Kakyu —sujeto sus manos haciendo que lo soltara— te amé y no voy a negarlo, por ti y por mi hija sacrifique mi sueño, hice muchas cosas que para ti no valieron nada, viste como un estorbo a lo más hermoso que tengo en el mundo que es esa niña, nos abandonaste sin importarte que ella podría necesitarte, nos desechaste como basura, dime ¿alguna vez pensaste en ella?

—Claro que lo hice, pero no me atrevía a volver, fui muy soberbia, y lo lamento, por favor déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlos felices, tu sabes que la niña no podría estar con nadie mejor que con su propia madre

Desvió su mirada— Para mí y para ella tu estas muerta desde el día que te fuiste de nuestro lado lo siento pero no... —se alejó de ella sintiéndose mal por ella, pero ya nada podía hacer.

—No me daré por vencida Seiya, quiero conocerla

—No dejare que le hagas daño Kakyu, luchare por la felicidad de mi hija —se detuvo girando el rostro hacia ella mirándola con frialdad— ya suficiente daño le hiciste con tu abandono, no quieras irrumpir en su felicidad, ella tiene una nueva madre y esa es Serena

Se quedó callada observándolo— No Seiya, no lo entiendes, tú y ella son mi familia, me equivoque pero quiero remediarlo, y no puedes impedirlo

—Claro que puedo, aprende a vivir con tu decisión porque no fui yo quien te echo de nuestro lado, fuiste tú quien así lo decidió ahora vive con las consecuencias de tus actos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo miró fijamente por un instante para luego darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí, con la firme idea de no permitir que la echara de su lado ahora que quería reconquistarlo y lo haría.

Jamás había soportado verla llorar aun cuando ya no sentía el mismo amor por ella, le dolía verla así, y más saber que él era el causante, quizás había cometido un error al decirle a su hija que estaba muerta negándole de esa forma la posibilidad que alguna vez la pequeña pudiera verla como su madre, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a sostener hasta las últimas consecuencias, no permitiría que su hija sufriera por los errores de ambos.

X-X

—Hace mucho que no tenía una sesión de películas con mi hermanita, ya la extrañaba... —sonrió mirando por la ventanilla— ¿sabes?, pude sentir al bebé...

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido —sonrió sin dejar de mirar el camino— imagino que la extrañabas mucho

—Sí, mucho, fue muy divertido, según yo le lleve un pastel para que compartiera con Darien y termine comiendo la mitad, si sigo así me pondré como pelota

— ¿Entonces no me guardaste un poco para mí y para Darien?

—Mmm quedo un poco para Darien, y para ti mmm no, puedo hacerte otro mañana, uno para ti solito

—Está bien, lo importante es que la pasaste bien, es bueno que pases un día con tu hermana de vez en cuando se lo mucho que ambas deben extrañarse

—Sí, me gustó mucho pasar la tarde con ella... —volteo a verlo— ¿y qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Cansado, los ensayo son cada vez más intensos, pero va mejorando todo, las canciones terminare de grabarlas mañana

— ¿En serio?, vaya mi amor eres muy rápido... —murmuró acariciando su brazo— ¿y hay alguna nueva canción para mí?

—No he tenido tiempo para componer pero tengo algo en mente —al llegar a la pizzería paso al autoservicio—

— ¿Y me lo puedes contar? —Lo observo por un instante notando que tenía un ligero y hasta cierto punto imperceptible gesto de seriedad, quizá era cierto que estaba demasiado cansado.

—Ten paciencia amor, deja que logre hilar bien la idea que tengo en mente ¿sí? señorita por favor una pizza grande de peperoni

—Y una chica hawaiana... —dijo antes de que terminaran el pedido.

—En seguida... —finalizo la joven.

Sonrió al verla— No sabía que te gustara hawaiana...

—Mmm si me gusta, solo que ya vi que a ti no y por eso no pido, pero ahora se me antojo hace mucho que no como...

—Bueno es que no me gusta la piña —se recargo en el asiento esperando que su orden estuviera lista— ¿quieres que compremos algo más?

—Mmm no, solo eso... —se acercó a él al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad— te ves cansado, ¿te gustaría un masaje?

—Me encantaría —fijo la mirada en ella tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido esa tarde, para tan solo disfrutar de la compañía de su amada.

—Entonces antes de dormir te daré un masaje... —acaricio su mejilla— te amo, me gusta cuando te esfuerzas así, seguramente tendrás muchas más fans que Yaten

—Espero quitarle una fan en específico a Yaten, el cual invitare a la cena si no te molesta

—No, claro que no, creo que tendré que lucirme en la cena, ¿y que fan es la que quieres quitarle?

—Tu... mi amor

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Mi amor celosito, ¿quieres que deje de admirar a Yaten?, aunque ya te admire a ti

—Mmm si, así te tendré solo para mí en todos los aspectos y seré feliz al quitarle su más ferviente fan

—Eres un completo celoso... —se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios— no te prometo que deje de admirarlo, pero recuerda que solo tú me tienes en otros aspectos

—Mmm entonces tendré una lucha larga como cantante

Sonrió pasando el dedo índice por su rostro— Ya te admiro mi amor, eres el mejor cantante del mundo, pero a Yaten lo admiro porque... gracias a él ahora harás tu sueño realidad

—Lo sé, no habría logrado nada de esto sin él...

—Entonces no estés celoso de que lo admiro, pero es como persona, como cantante ahora tú tienes toda mi atención

— ¿En verdad? por qué créeme que no me voy a rendir mi princesa

— ¿Qué piensas hacer mi amor?, si ya te he dicho que tienes toda pero toda mi atención

—Hacer que nunca despegues tu atención de mí

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— ¿Y cómo harás eso?

—Compondré cada día para ti porque te has convertido en mi inspiración —cerro sus ojos disfrutando su acercamiento.

— ¿Y qué escribirás? —Murmuró acercándose lo más que podía a sus labios sin terminar por besarlo.

—Lo mucho que tus labios me atraen, la adicción que siento por ti

— ¿Sigo siendo tu adicción? —Rozo suavemente sus labios.

—Si... —cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios.

—Te amo Seiya... tú también eres mi adicción... —murmuró terminando con el martirio de no besarlo, lo notaba extraño y lo único que podía hacer era brindarle momentos de paz y amor.

Correspondió a sus labios olvidando lo ocurrido esa tarde para entregarse por completo a los besos de su prometida, esos momento eran lo que más disfrutaba, porque se sentía lleno de tranquilidad, sentía que nada podría ocurrir y le daba fuerza para seguir.

—Disculpen... —dijo la joven empleada sonriendo sutil al tener que interrumpirlos— esta lista su orden...

Sonrió separándose para sacar dinero para pagar— Muchas gracias señorita

Sonrió volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

—Gracias... —dijo al tomar el dinero— disculpe... ¿es usted SK?

Asintió al ser reconocido— Si señorita

— ¿Podría darme un autógrafo?, sus canciones son muy bonitas, ojala mi novio me dedicara alguna

—Claro señorita con gusto se lo daré —le dio la pizza a su prometida— ¿tiene alguna pluma?, espero asista al concierto

—Claro, eso es lo único bueno que hará mi novio, llevarme... —le entrego un bolígrafo y un pequeño cuaderno— ¿y ella es su novia?

—Es mi prometida —tomo el cuaderno y el bolígrafo— ¿su nombre es?

—Ann... —sonrió— que envidia, casarse con un guapo cantante...

—Para Ann —escribió una pequeña dedicatoria firmando como SK— yo soy el afortunado por casarme con una mujer tan maravillosa como ella

—Gracias... —dijo Serena sonrojándose, ahora sabía lo que sería tener envidia de las fans hacia ella.

—Muchas felicidades, hacen bonita pareja, y gracias por el autógrafo, y aquí tiene, van por mi cuenta... —dijo entregándoles un paquete con papas fritas— que tengan linda noche

—Gracias señorita y saludos a su novio —guiño un ojo— espero que disfruten el concierto daré lo mejor de mi

Sonrió nerviosamente asintiendo para volver la mirada al cuaderno y sonreír más al ver la dedicatoria.

—Coqueto... —murmuró Serena sonriendo.

—No soy coqueto —murmuró al arrancar el auto después de entregarle las papas— ábrelas y dame una

—Claro que lo eres pero bueno tendré que acostumbrarme... —abrió la caja y tomo una acercándola hacia él.

Comió la papa disfrutando su sabor, sintiéndose de mejor humor— Gracias ya tenía hambre

Tomo una papa comiéndola— Creo que dentro de poco ya no podremos salir así, la prensa comenzara a seguirte

—Es posible, ¿qué tal un disfraz para pasar desapercibido cuando queramos que nadie nos interrumpa?

Sonrió sutil dándole otra papa— Esa sería una gran idea, no importa que ya no podamos salir tan seguido, mientras tu hagas tu sueño realidad

—No sabes lo bien que me hace sentirme apoyado por ti mi amor —detuvo el auto en un semáforo tan solo para poder besarla— te amo y luchare día a día por nuestra familia te lo prometo

—Estoy segura que así será mi amor... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— confió plenamente en ti, en que lograremos sacar a nuestra familia adelante y que conseguirás por mucho tu sueño

—Nunca dejes de confiar en mi por favor, te amo —sonrió incorporándose para continuar al cambio del semáforo.

—Nunca mi amor... —lo miró manejar, si había algo en él pero no quería presionarlo a que le contara que ocurría, ya tenía días un tanto misterioso y ese no era la excepción— amor, estoy pensando en solo tomar cursos de cocina, soy buena con la repostería pero no con las comidas y lo de las empresas ya ves que nunca fue lo mío

—Te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas mi princesa

Sonrió fijando la mirada en el camino— Tu tampoco dejes de confiar nunca en mí

—Jamás lo hare, te apoyare siempre

—Por eso te amo... —sonrió dándole otra papa— si pudiera en este instante te haría muchas cosas

—Te amo —se sonrojó un poco ante su insinuación— que tal si me das otra papa o mejor aún un trozo de pizza, aunque ya casi llegamos a casa

—Otra papa y ya... —sonrió dándole otra en la boca— creo que después de esto tendremos que hacer mucho ejercicio si no queremos engordar

—Pues yo lo hago todos los días bailando —guiño un ojo a su prometida.

Hizo un puchero— Si ya sé que soy la única que no hace ejercicio, ya me iré a algún gimnasio

Sonrió al ver su puchero— Que recuerde mi bombón es raro que haga ejercicio, pero si también lo haces por las noches

Oculto una sonrisa fingiendo un puchero— Pero tal parece que no será suficiente, quiero estar siempre con una figura perfecta para ti, porque ahora veras modelos y demás cantantes y no quiero estar en desventaja

—Amor, nadie que no seas tú será perfecta para mi estés como estés porque te amo por lo que eres no por tu esbelta y perfecta figura

—Tal vez no, pero bien que te gusta... —sonrió sutil— te he visto espiarme cuando me cambio

—Es inevitable me fascinas

—Ahora veo porque te enamoraste de una chiquilla, te gustan jovencitas

—Me gustas tú que es diferente amor

Sonrió sonrojada— Eso me hace inmensamente feliz... te amo

Estaciono el auto en casa— Te amo Serena, eres la mujer que amo y la que me complementa

— ¿De verdad?, ¿te complemento en todo mi amor? —Preguntó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Si mi amor, con tu alegría y tu peculiar forma de ser me complementas incluso cuando estamos juntos esa forma que tienes de entregarte a mi es perfecta

Sonrió acercándose a él— Seiya, sé que quizá no soy la mejor mujer o lo que en un principio hubieras soñado, pero te amo y por ti y por Hotaru soy capaz de todo, me alegra saber que soy tu complemento

Acaricio su mejilla— Mi amor luchare por ustedes porque ahora tu eres parte de mi familia,

—Te amo... —le sonrió dándole un fugaz beso— anda vamos que ya muero de hambre, es como si no hubiera comido en todo el día, ¿te dije que comí palomitas y pastel?

—Me habías dicho de la mitad del pastel pero no de las palomitas, quizás deba prepararte una ensalada en lugar de pizza

—No... —Protegió las pizzas— también quiero pizza

—Dejare que comas pizza si te comes la ensalada que hare para todos

— ¿Ensalada?, ¿en serio? —Murmuró haciendo una mueca— ni que fuera conejo para comer ensalada

—Mmm si fueras un conejo serian zanahorias

—Ah pero no quiero ensalada... ¿por qué mejor no me dices que hagamos ejercicio?, eso sí quiero

—Lo haremos más tarde, pero comerás ensalada y no quiero peros señorita

—No quiero... —murmuró bajando del auto— no me gusta la ensalada, ¿dime cuando me has visto comer?

—Pero no has comido la que yo preparo —bajando del auto.

—Ah buen punto... —sonrió divertida— está bien, la probare

—Eso está mucho mejor —abrió la puerta de la casa para dejarla entrar— ya llegamos

—Papi, mami... —corrió hacia ellos con los bracitos extendidos.

—Hola princesita como te portaste —se agachó para cargarla y hacer que le diera un beso a Serena que sostenía las pizzas.

—Muy bien papi... —beso la mejilla de su mamá para luego sonreírle— termine mi tarea y abuelita me dejo jugar

—Muy bien entonces ahora ve a lavarte las manos para cenar —beso su mejilla, abrazándola con fuerza temiendo que algo pudiera pasar.

—Papi... me aprietas muy fuerte... —dijo fingiendo molestia— te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti mi amor, anda ve a lavarte —la bajo al piso— te amo mi niña hermosa

—Y yo a ustedes... —les sonrió a ambos antes de irse corriendo al baño.

—Bueno yo dejare la pizza y me voy a lavar, no tardo... —dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Si yo preparare la ensalada —sonrió al ver a su madre que los observaba con detenimiento.

—No tardo... —dejo las cajas sobre la mesa al pasar cerca de Seiya se acercó a él dándole un beso— que te quede rica porque sino no como... —subió corriendo las escaleras.

—Te gustara ya lo veras —camino hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a buscar lo necesario en el refrigerador.

— ¿Que ocurre Seiya? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Suspiro volviendo la mirada hacia su madre— Yo...

—Por lo que veo lo que sea que te está pasando no se lo contaste a Serena...

—No, no se lo conté... —saco la lechuga y todo lo necesario.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —preguntó tomando asiento cerca del desayunador.

—Se trata de... —se acercó con un cuchillo picando la lechuga.

Ese silencio le dio a entender de qué se trataba— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Dice que esta arrepentida, quiere conocer a Hotaru...

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Serena?

—No quiero arruinar la velada, además la vez que se encontró con ella saliendo del estudio me costó mucho trabajo que dominara sus celos

Suspiró profundamente— Pero Seiya es mejor que le digas lo que está sucediendo, si después se entera de todo esto antes de que tú se lo hayas dicho la situación puede empeorar, pero bueno, ¿qué has pensado hacer con esa mujer?

—No dejare que le haga daño a Hotaru

— ¿Te amenazo? —pregunto tensándose.

—Quiere recuperarnos, la conoces no se dará por vencida pero yo tampoco lo hare, ella nos abandonó y perdió todos sus derechos

— ¿Y si se presenta en la casa?, Seiya si no se dará por vencida y quiere conocer a Hotaru ¿no crees que intente quitártela?

—No la dejare, te imaginas el daño que le causaría si supiera que su madre no está muerta, que nos abandonó, no puedo permitirlo

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces?, yo tampoco quiero que la niña sufra

—No lo sé... —llevando la mano a su cabeza— pero hare lo que sea necesaria

— ¿Y a Serena se lo piensas decir?

—Sí, se lo diré, aunque ya sabe que ha estado buscándome

—Y si supiera que aún le interesas y que quiere recuperarlos a ambos se pondrá aún más celosa pero es mejor que se lo digas antes de que se entere de otra forma

—Lo sé, se lo diré mas tarde... —comenzando a picar la lechuga.

Suspiró profundamente observando a su hijo que lucía realmente preocupado, y conociendo a aquella mujer sabía que sería capaz de todo con tal de lastimar a su hijo.

— ¿Ya podemos cenar? —Al llegar Serena junto con la niña se acercaron a la mesa— morimos de hambre

—Si ya casi esta la ensalada —sin levantar la mirada de los ingredientes que picaba, para enseguida colocarlos en un recipientes y revolverlos con el ingrediente especial que necesitaba.

Neherenia se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo colocando la mano sobre su hombro— Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien... anda cenemos

La cena fue todo lo que ella esperaba de cada noche, platicas interminables de la pequeña contándoles como le fue en su día, y ella a su vez platicándoles sobre su estadía en casa de su hermana, pero Seiya parecía más serio de lo normal, sabía que algo le ocurría, pero como no le gustaba verlo así decidió que lo mejor era entretenerlo, con anécdotas divertidas y bromas que ella y la niña le hacían, al terminar la cena mientras Seiya ayudaba a su madre a limpiar ella fue a preparar a la niña para dormir, leyéndole un cuento y esperando hasta que se durmiera, algo que le gustaba hacer cada noche, al final se dirigió a su recamara para alistar la cama, sacar la pijama de su prometido y la de ella, mientras lo esperaba decidió contemplar el cielo, pensando en ¿qué es lo que le ocurría a su amado novio?

Paso la cena un tanto pensativo aunque eso no impidió que no disfrutara de la compañía y las bromas de su familia, momentos que valoraba a cada instante porque ahora aunque pareciera estar más ocupado era cuando más tiempo pasaba con su hija y su madre y claro la mujer que había robado su corazón para ella sola, al terminar de limpiar y dejar todo en orden se despidió de su madre para ir a la habitación quizás una ducha nocturna lo ayudaría a relajarse y pensar, entro a la habitación observándola— Ya estoy aquí

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Bienvenido mi amor... tu pijama esta lista, ¿quieres que te de ese masaje que te prometí?

—Si me agradaría mucho —se acercó a la cama— ¿quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?

—Mmm suena tentador... —volvió a asomarse por la ventana— bien, cielo despejado, solo se ve una inmensidad de estrellas, si creo que puedo tomar esa ducha contigo

— ¿Mmm que tiene que ver el cielo con tomar una ducha? —Murmuró un tanto extrañado, acercándose al closet para sacar las batas y toallas que necesitarían.

—Hotaru dormirá profundamente porque no habrá trueno ni rayos que la despierten... —sonrió acercándose a él— no querrás que nos interrumpan ¿o sí?

Sonrió al ver lo bien que había aprendido a conocer a su hija en tan poco tiempo— Tienes razón

—Entonces vamos... —extendió su mano hacia él— te ves tenso, un rato en la tina te caerá bien

—Si es que yo... —se quedó callado quizás ese era el mejor momento para decirle lo ocurrido.

— ¿Tomas mi mano o me voy sola a la tina?

Tomo su mano, para seguirla al baño— Vamos

Algo le ocurría de eso estaba segura, y eso era culpa del trabajo, las grabaciones, los ensayos, la presión de tener el primer concierto a tan pocos días, pero ella se encargaría de que los momentos que estuviera en casa fueran especiales todos y cada uno de ellos, al pasar hacia el baño se cercioró de que Hotaru durmiera para luego cerrar la puerta, al entrar al cuarto de baño cerró la puerta tras de ellos— ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu ropa?

—Por supuesto amor —se acercó abrir la llave de la tina.

Espero a que pusiera la tina a llenar para luego hacer que volteara hacia ella y poder comenzar a quitarle la ropa— Me gustó mucho la ensalada que preparaste...

—Te dije que te gustaría, pero no me hiciste caso

—Bueno lo siento, ya te hare mas caso mi amor... —dijo sonriendo sutil extendiendo las palmas de las manos por su abdomen para quitarle la camisa— ahora veo porque te mantienes tan bien

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Bueno con algo debo compensar tantas pizzas y hamburguesas que me gusta comer

—Mmm quizá yo deba aprender a preparar esa deliciosa ensalada para cuando llegues a casa... —tomo la camisa doblándola con cuidado para dejarla a un lado, sonrió sutil antes de comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón, subió la mirada contemplando aquel rostro tan varonil— me gusta cuando te hago sonrojar

— ¿Por qué?

—Mmm te ves... lindo —dijo dejando caer su pantalón— tierno, adorable, y muy sexy

—Harás que me lo crea más de la cuenta princesa

—No, no, no... —Dijo también con el dedo índice negando— tu solo debes ponerte así para mí y para nadie más... ¿de acuerdo? —bajo las manos esperando que él la ayudara como lo hacían cada que se tomaban un tiempo así.

—Solo tú me haces sonrojar de esta manera mi amor —se acercó comenzando a quitarle la blusa.

—Eso espero, si te veo sonrojándote con alguien más mmm puede que me enoje mucho

—Mi princesa es muy celosa —dejo la blusa a un lado para después quitarle el sostén— y muy sexi

Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse— Soy celosa porque te amo, porque solo yo quiero ver cosas que los demás no verían

—Ya las ves amor, te lo aseguro —desabrochando el pantalón.

Sonrió sutil contemplando su rostro, aun parecía tenso, pero lo sentía un poco menos rígido— Te amo tanto Seiya, a veces siento que ya te conozco y de pronto me sorprendes, y eso me gusta

—Mi princesa, tú también me sorprendes cada día mas, y te amo tanto eres mi vida

Se acercó rodeando su cuello aprovechando así para sacar los pies del pantalón— Y tú eres la mía, te amo Seiya, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y tan feliz de estar contigo que con gusto volvería a hacer todo lo que hice por ti

—Mi princesa tan loquita ya no imagino un mundo sin tu eres todo para mí —rodeando su cintura aprovechando para quitarle su prenda íntima.

—Hoy le conté todo a Haru, bueno casi todo lo que paso entre nosotros, y como que no le gusto, pero comprende que ahora soy feliz y me apoya... oye... ¿cómo que ya te tardaste quitándomela no te parece? —Dijo al sentir sus manos acariciándola más de la cuenta.

—Quizás pero me gusta acariciarte... dime ¿qué le contaste?

—Mmm la primera vez que te vi, lo increíblemente atractivo que me resultaste siendo tan serio, en cómo ni siquiera volteabas a verme mucho menos pensabas en acariciarme...

—Así que sabe absolutamente todo, dime que más te dijo —se acercó besando su cuello.

—Que ella jamás se imaginó todo en lo que estaba metida... —dijo cerrando los ojos suspirando sutil— y eso que no le conté cuando me metí a tu cuarto a escondidas

—Me imagino que le han de haber dado ganas de golpearme

—Mmm si supongo, un poco —murmuró sonriendo— la tina casi se llena

Se separó de ella cerrando la llave— ¿Fragancia de fresas?

—Claro... —murmuró acariciándolo al soltarlo— le conté a Haru cuando fue nuestra primera vez, quizá fue extraño decírselo pero no tengo secretos con ella

—Veo que tuvieron una plática bastante extensa —roció la fragancia para enseguida ayudarla a entrar a la tina.

—Sí, nos hacía falta... —murmuró al entrar a la tina se arrodillo esperando a que entrara.

Entro a la tina acomodándose, sintiendo como el agua cubría su cuerpo relajándolo por completo— ¿Que más hablaron?

Se sentó acomodándose a su cuerpo— De cómo fue que se enamoró de Darien, de lo extraño que fue que ambas nos enamoráramos de nuestros guardaespaldas

—Si lo de Darien fue extraño, no me di cuenta de ello

—Yo tampoco, fue extraño, pero me alegro que al final se haya enamorado de él, me gusta para mi hermana... —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Y por qué te gusta para tu hermana?

—Mmm porque es maduro, decidido, y como muy del estilo de Haru o al menos es lo que le hace falta a ella

—Mmm si y una mujer como ella que lo metiera en cintura le hacía falta a él

Sonrió divertida— Si, ellos también se complementan... —tomo sus manos haciendo que la abrazara— me alegro por mi hermanita, ya necesitaba ser feliz, siempre había estado cuidándome y quizá lo siga haciendo aun

—Tu hermana te quiere mucho, y pase lo que pase siempre estará al pendiente de ti mi amor —la abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Si... —suspiró sutil— me mostro una fotografía donde ya me protegía de un feroz cangrejo, ahora entiendo que si me protegió tanto no fue porque no confiara en mi si no porque es algo natural en ella, me protegía incluso antes de... de que nuestros padres ya no estuvieran

—Darien es similar a ella, aun cuando somos de la misma edad, solo nos llevamos unos días, él siempre me cuidaba cuando éramos niños y yo hacía alguna travesura

Sonrió acariciando sus manos— Cuéntame alguna travesura que hayas hecho

—No creo que quieras saber qué clase de travesuras hacia —cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no? —se apoyó en él haciendo que llevara las manos a su vientre— cuéntame al menos una

—Mmm está bien —acariciando su vientre— cuando íbamos a la escuela, le puse a un profesor un chicle en su asiento, molestaba a las niñas

—Que travieso... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— y ¿cómo molestabas a las niñas?

—Les subía las faldas —murmuró un tanto apenado— me ponía debajo de las escaleras para verlas bajar

Volteo a verlo abriendo la boca sorprendida— Así que eras un pervertido desde niño... ya veo porque tienes obsesión por mi ropa interior

—Ves te dije que no querrías saber

—Bueno pero al menos ahora entiendo porque de pronto desaparecen, ya los voy a esconder en otra parte

—Nooooo son mías

— ¿Tuyas? —Rio sutil— no creo que te queden, además no se te verían bien

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Rio aún más— ¿En serio crees que se te verán mejor que a mí?

—Mmm —se quedó pensativo— como a ti no creo pero si se me verán bien

Se movió en la pequeña tina girándose hacia él— Mi amor, no todo se ve bien en ti... es bueno que veas que no siempre eres tan guapo como crees

—Pero si lo soy, a ti te gusto o no estarías aquí conmigo

— ¿Crees que estoy contigo solo por guapo? —Enarco una ceja ocultando una sonrisa.

—Mmm por esa razón me buscabas siempre por ser guapo

—Tienes razón, siempre te buscaba... —suspiró recargándose en el otro extremo de la tina— no sé cómo fue que me tomaste en serio, yo... siempre te buscaba, nunca lo había hecho por nadie

—Quizás por que pasaba la mayor parte del día contigo

—Pero... si lo ves lejos del lado romántico yo, me humillaba por solo un beso, te buscaba, te rogaba, y tú me rechazabas, tienes razón, te buscaba por ser guapo, porque me atraías... te provocaba, le coqueteaba a otros

La observo unos instantes— Si, estuvo mal y yo no debí haber cedido, también fue culpa mía

—Te llegaste arrepentir ¿verdad?

—Sí, porque sé que hice mal que eso no estaba bien, porque no quería eso para ti...

Suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo— ¿Por qué cediste en año nuevo?

—Estaba embelesado ante tu belleza... y yo simplemente ya no pude contenerme, todas mis barreras fueron rotas esa noche por ti

—Y no pudiste volver a levantarlas ¿verdad?

—Me fue completamente imposible poder hacerlo, fue hasta el día del cumpleaños de Hotaru que vi el daño que podía hacerle a mi hija

Cerró los ojos— ¿Que te hizo tomar esa decisión?

—Mi madre, ella me hizo ver el daño que podía causarle tanto a ella como a mí, para ti no era más que un capricho y no creí que pudiéramos llegar tan lejos como ahora

— ¿Por qué no renunciaste en ese momento?

—Necesitaba como fuera conseguir ese ascenso, siendo el único sostén de la familia, Darien y yo trabajamos mucho para poderlo conseguir que no podía darme el lujo de echarlo todo a perder

— ¿Por qué no pediste tu cambio?, bien pudiste cambiar el lugar con Darien, tú también te aferraste a mi

—Si lo pensé, pero habría levantado sospechas y si quizás también me aferre a ser yo quien te protegiera... —subió su mirada hacia el techo— no quería cometer más errores que pudiera costarnos el trabajo

—Que tonta fui, solo pensé en mí, me aferre tanto que no vi más allá

—Me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti, no sé cómo o en qué momento, solo sé que después ya no pude despegar la mirada de ti y de cada una de tus facciones aun cuando discutíamos...

Sonrió ligeramente— Y de ponerte celoso, ni siquiera Andrew me celaba como tú, bueno creo que una vez lo hizo, pero no creo que hay estado consciente de ello

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ti claro, no recuerdo como fue, pero me insinuó algo sobre ti, creo que fue en los días en que no nos hablábamos

—Eso suena interesante... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue porque yo no dejaba de verte, no estoy segura de sí fue por Amy, fue algo que me hizo enojar

Sonrió ligeramente— No sabía que había despertado los celos de tu noviecillo

—Claro que lo hiciste, supongo que por eso sospecho lo que sentía por ti, no creo que terminar con él lo tomara tan de sorpresa

—A Amy tampoco la tomo tan sorpresivamente cuando terminamos

— ¿Habremos sido muy obvios?

—No lo sé, es posible

Se incorporó acercándose a él— ¿Me perdonaras algún día por haber sido tan egoísta?

La abrazo con fuerza— Mi amor, solo necesito que estés a mi lado... por qué me acostumbraste a ti y ya no podría seguir sin ti

Lo abrazo con fuerza brindándole refugio en sus brazos— No podría dejarte, no podría dejar de ser egoísta, te amo y te quiero para mi

—Jamás lo hagas te amo y no pienso dejarte suceda lo que suceda luchare

Eso sin duda la extraño se separó un poco buscando su mirada— Ahora me perteneces y no pienso dejarte, me humille demasiado como para ahora rendirme

—Mi princesa caprichosa, dime que hiciste conmigo que ya no puedo estar un solo día sin siquiera verte

—Te hechice mi amor... —tomo su rostro buscando sus labios— tome tu corazón para mi

—Mi corazón es tuyo solo tuyo —murmuró antes de entregarse por completo a sus labios.

No tardo en besarlo tan profundamente como le nacía hacerlo, dejándole claro cuando y como lo amaba, sabía que un solo beso bastaría para hacerlo desearla como en ese instante.

La abrazo dando inicio a las caricias, recorriendo todo su cuerpo deseándola cada vez más como esa primera noche, su sola presencia lo enloquecía, esa mujer era suya y no volvería a compartirla con nadie.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, ahora que lo pensaba no permitiría que volviera a estar o desear a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, lentamente se fue bajando hacia su miembro lo deseaba y lo tomaría para ella siempre.

Mordió sus labios ahogando un gemido al sentir sus caricias abrazándola aún más hacia él.

Sonrió en respuesta, acariciándolo, incitándolo a todo, viniendo a su mente el recuerdo del almacén donde fue ella quien lo tomo con deseo y necesidad, justo como la tenía en ese momento.

La aprisiono entre sus brazos recostándola sobre la tina, bajando sus besos hacia su cuello con el deseo que sentía por ella, por lo cual no renunciaría ahora que la tenía.

Si, ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado, fuerte, seguro, apasionado, lo abrazo enterrando suavemente las manos en su espalda sin dejar de besarlo, ahora era su turno de hacerle olvidar lo que cualquier mujer hubiera dejado en él, si era celosa y mucho, tanto que solo quería que llevara en él su aroma y su sabor.

—Te amo —murmuró en voz baja aspirando su fresco aroma combinado con esa fragancia a fresa.

—Te amo, te amo, volvería a hacer todo con tal de tenerte... —dijo buscando besar su hombro arañando suavemente su espalda— por ser mío, te amo...

—Shhh —beso sus labios acomodándose sobre ella para iniciar la unión.

Le dio acceso a su cuerpo mientras correspondía a sus labios, amaba la manera en que tenia de hacerla callar, siempre con un beso profundo que la hacía tocar el cielo en segundos.

La abrazo aún más mientras se fundía en ella ahogando en sus labios los jadeos y gemidos que ella provocaba en él.

Lo abrazo con las piernas por la cadera empujándolo hacia ella, necesitaba sentirlo suyo, ayudarle a deshacerse de ese estrés que tenía pero que poco a poco había controlado, lo beso profundamente por un instante más separándose un poco para exhalar un sutil gemido mordiéndose suavemente el labio— Seiya... mi amor...

—Serena te amo —susurro observando su hermoso rostro.

Le sonrió al sentir su mirada, le gustaba que la viera en esos momento de entrega, que viera lo que él provocaba, y ella amaba ver el deseo en su mirada— No más que yo, te amo mi amor, amo entregarme a ti...

—Te amo como no te imaginas mi Serena —volvió atrapar sus labios entre los suyos moviéndose en su interior.

Lo abrazo hacia ella con fuerza, con ese deseo de jamás separarse de él, arañaba su espalda a cada instante que lo sentía, confiaba en él, confiaba en que lograría sus sueños, en que el mundo lo escucharía cantar, por todo eso y más lo amaba, por ser el hombre fuerte y seguro, dulce y caballeroso, amoroso padre y amoroso amante, todo en él era el conjunto perfecto que la completaba.

X-X

No tenía mucho rato de haber llegado al lugar, quizás ya se había vuelto costumbre ir a verlo, aun cuando la tratara mal no se daría por vencida, porque simplemente no había visto lo talentoso y atractivo que era, había sido una tonta al dejarlo por alguien que ahora sabia no valía ni un solo peso de los que alguna vez llego a poseer, se acercó a una silla para esperarlo a que terminara sentándose, al verlo bailar y cantar no evito recordar los tiempos en que eran novios— Voy a recuperarte Seiya... te lo aseguro

Mientras esperaba por ir a recoger a Hotaru decidió darse una vuelta por el centro comercial, le parecía que hacia demasiado tiempo que no había ido, al menos no sola, anduvo merodeando por algunas tiendas tentada a comprar todo lo que se le atravesaba, pero eso solo implicaría tener que deshacerse de más ropa para que cupiera la nueva en el closet, pero vio algo que definitivamente tenía que llevarse, un hermoso vestido que quedaría perfecto para el concierto, pero como ahora ella ya no era sola creyó que consultarlo con Seiya sería lo mejor, se sentó en una banca frente al escaparate y saco su celular para llamarlo, si daba su aprobación entonces no solo compraría ese vestido, si no el ajuar completo.

Escucho el celular vibrando observándolo en una mesita reconociéndolo como el teléfono de Seiya sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus manos observando el nombre— Es esa mujer —murmuro para sí misma sintiendo como no dejaba de sonar por lo que contesto— bueno

—Sei... —dijo alegre cuando le respondieron, lo que no esperaba era que fuera la voz de una mujer— lo siento, ¿podría comunicarme con Seiya?

—Está ocupado, no puede entenderla en este momento —murmuro molesta al escuchar esa voz tan dulce a su parecer.

—No sabía que ya tuvieran asistente... ¿o por qué contesta usted el teléfono de Seiya?

—No soy su asistente —volvió la mirada hacia él que seguía ensayando con los bailarines.

Respiró profundamente, debía haber una explicación para eso, estaba segura— ¿Entonces quién es usted y por qué contesta el celular de mi novio?

Presiono el celular— Será su novio por poco tiempo, voy a recuperarlo

Sintió como si de pronto le dieran un golpe en el estómago— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, páseme a Seiya ahora...

—Ya te dije que está muy ocupado no puede atenderte ahora

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere y que hace ahí? —Preguntó sintiendo como algo más que la molestia se apoderaba de ella.

—Estoy aquí porque voy a recuperar a mi familia, y tú quedaras sobrando, es mejor que renuncies a él...

— ¿No te parece un poco tarde para que quieras recuperarlos?, jamás voy a renunciar a mi familia

—Eso lo veremos, tampoco voy a darme por vencida sé que en el fondo de su corazón aun me ama

—Te equivocas, Seiya me ama

—Ya lo veremos, cuando vea que no habrá mejor mujer para él que yo volverá a mí y recuperare a mi hija —colgó el teléfono, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

Se quedó un momento aun con el teléfono en la oreja, sin darse cuenta había arrugado su falda bajo su puño, sintió como los ojos le ardían, esa sensación ya conocida, contenía las ganas de llorar, se puso de pie y camino hacia el estacionamiento, ¿qué es lo que quería esa mujer?, ¿por qué ella si podía ir a los ensayos y ella no?, todo por no distraerlo, si estaba celosa y ahora experimentaba un coraje distinto, algo que a la vez se mezclaba con miedo, subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, tenía que verla pero sobre todo tenía que verlo a él.

Seiya ajeno a esa llamada telefónica continuaba los ensayos, aún faltaba mucho para lograrse sincronizar a la perfección con los bailarines, pero ya tenían un buen avance solo era cuestión que continuaran, hasta que la vio parada observando haciendo una mueca de molestia, ¿hasta cuando dejaría de buscarlo? no hizo el menos caso y continuo bailando.

Durante todo el camino no dejo de sentir aquel malestar en los ojos, pero no quería llorar, hasta cierto punto trataba de tranquilizarse, pero el solo hecho de pensar que esa mujer estuviera cerca de Seiya, y peor aún que le hubiera advertido que se quedaría con él no le gustaba, sentía en el pecho una punzada, eran celos por primera vez verdaderos celos llenos de temor porque le arrebataran a su familia, al llegar al estacionamiento bajo del auto, para ella ya no estaba prohibida la entrada, quizá debería pedir prohibírsela a aquella mujer, llego al salón de ensayos y se encontró a Seiya bailando por lo que espero cerca de la puerta solo observándolo con atención después de haber buscado con la mirada a alguna mujer que fuera ajena a todo eso.

Después de un rato finalizaron aquella canción tomándose una hora de reposo para recuperar el aliento y continuar, así de esa forma tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor, acercándose hacia la silla que tanto le gustaba usar.

Saco el celular volviendo a marcar el número de Seiya, al menos no la había visto aun, y desde donde estaba podía verlo.

Tomo un poco de agua para después acercarse a la mesita donde había dejado su celular y descansar un poco.

Bajo la mano ya con el celular apagado, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?, había actuado como una mujer insegura y celosa, salió sin hacer ruido, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el estacionamiento, en una jardinera tomo asiento mirando el celular, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, ahora más que celos era miedo, no porque no confiara en Seiya, sino porque no sabía que esperar de aquella mujer, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas— Ay Serena ¿qué estás haciendo?

Observo su celular, sintiéndose extrañado de que su amada no lo hubiera ya llamado o mandado algún mensaje— Quizás debe estar ocupada —sonrió marcándole pero su llamada entraba directamente al buzón.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado la hora de ir por la niña, se limpió el rostro, trato de componerse un poco, tenía mucho que pensar, demasiado a su parecer, así que era mejor que no preocupara a la niña, al llegar al colegio se bajó del auto esperando por la pequeña.

Salió de clases muy contenta, al ver a su mamá esperando por ella no dudo en correr hacia sus brazos— Mamiiii

—Princesa... —se agacho para recibirla con los brazos abiertos besando su cabello— mi amor, te extrañe mucho, ¿cómo te portaste?

—Muy bien mami, la maestra me puso una estrellita mira —señalando su frente.

Sonrió acariciando su pequeño rostro— Que bien princesa, hoy tuviste un gran día entonces —la miró fijamente, sintiendo su corazón estremecer de tan solo pensar en no volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa, o escucharla decirle "mami".

Sonrió abrazándola— Si, sabes ya tenemos profesora de dibujo —dijo aún más emocionada.

— ¿De verdad? —La abrazo con fuerza— espero que hagas más hermosos dibujos —Se puso de pie sonriéndole— ¿nos vamos a casa?, tenemos que hacer tu tarea

—Si mami, estoy ansiosa por que inicien las clases de dibujo, porque las dará la amiga de la señorita Molly, aunque para eso aun debo esperar de menos una semana —sujeto su mano caminando con ella hacia el auto.

— ¿Es la señorita que te regalo el broche verdad?

—Sí, es ella, ¿mami después podemos invitarla a comer un helado?

—Claro princesa, tengo curiosidad por conocerla... —dijo sonriéndole, al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta— ¿te cae bien verdad?

Subió al auto sonriéndole mas a su mamá— Si es muy bonita, y muy amable, todos mis compañeros están ansiosos por que inicien sus clases, la señorita Molly dijo que es muy talentosa, haciendo pinturas mami... quiero ser una gran dibujante como ella

Sonrió acomodándole el cinturón de seguridad— Lo serás princesa, ya lo veras... ¿qué te parece si terminamos tu tarea y vemos una película?

—Siiiii —dijo aún más emocionada— papi aún sigue ensayando ¿verdad mami?

—Si mi amor, y no podemos interrumpirlo, así que no lo veremos hasta la noche ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, sabes me gusta más este trabajo que tiene que el otro

— ¿En serio?, ¿por qué mi amor?

—Por qué puedo verlo diario y en el otro solo lo veía una vez a la semana

Sonrió cerrando la puerta del auto para subir, al hacerlo de inmediato se puso el cinturón— Ya veo princesa, me da gusto que ahora este mas junto a ti

—Y también porque estas tu mami, dime ¿cómo era cuando papi te cuidaba?

—Cuando tu papi me cuidaba era muy callado... —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha— no le gustaba hablar y cuando lo hacía era porque yo me salía de sus normas

— ¿Como que salías de sus normas? —Pregunto con mayor curiosidad.

—Mmm digamos que no siempre hacia lo que él me decía, si me decía que no me alejara lo hacía, una vez me escape en el centro comercial pero él no se dio cuenta

— ¿En verdad?, ¿y que hizo después papi?, ¿por qué te escapabas mami?

—Porque no me gustaba que me vigilaran, ni me dijeran que hacer, pero después comprendí que lo hacían por mi bien, porque mi hermana no quería que nada malo me pasara...

—Ahora papi ya no te vigila —jugo con sus manitas.

—No, ya no tiene que hacerlo, supongo que ahora solo me protege

—Sabes me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a los dos junto a mí, porque aunque papi siempre me cuidaba extrañaba verlo, abuelita me decía que tenía que trabajar para mantenernos, y que fuera niña buena para que él estuviera tranquilo y orgulloso de mi

—Y lo está princesa, eres su razón de vivir y ahora eres la mía también, lamento haberte quitado una parte de tu padre

—No fuiste tú mami, por el contrario tú me lo has regresado gracias a ti ahora puedo verlo todos los días

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Mi princesa... te quiero tanto mi niña, que no sé qué haría sin ti

—Y yo a ti, gracias por aceptar ser mi mami, me siento muy feliz, sabes voy hacer el primero dibujo de la clase para ti

Sonrió tomando su manita para besarla— Te quiero mucho mi princesa, gracias por aceptarme

Se acurruco junto a ella— Te quiero

—Y yo a ti mi amor... —murmuró contemplándola, había sido una buena idea detenerse a una orilla del camino, la abrazo hacia ella, ese era su mayor temor, perder a la pequeña, perder al hombre que amaba, perder todo lo que tenía ahora.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose abrazar— Eres muy cálida y me gusta tu aroma

—Y a mí me gusta sentirte mi princesa, jamás imagine que llegaría a tener a una hija tan hermosa y dulce como tú, te prometo mi amor, que hare todo para que tú seas feliz siempre

Sonrió mas— Mami ¿después podemos ir al zoológico?

—Claro princesa... —beso su frente— pero por lo pronto vamos a casa a estudiar

Asintió volviendo acomodarse en su lugar— ¿Que vamos a comer mami?

—Mmm ¿qué es lo que quieres?, hoy preparare lo que la princesa quiera

—Hot dogs siiii

—De acuerdo serán hot dogs... —beso su frente antes de poner de nueva cuenta el auto en marcha, si bien se sentía más tranquila aun tenia sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Seiya, y ese tema que no quería tocar, pero eso sería cuestión de pensarlo y hablarlo luego.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en otro capítulo más, como vieron las cosas no siempre son fáciles y más con un hombre que tiene un pasado y que desgraciadamente ha vuelto para complicar las cosas, esperamos que les esté gustando el camino que tomo esta historia que no concluyo con un "vivieron felices"

Lamentamos mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada pero bueno aquí andamos, esperamos sus dudas o comentarios, ya saben estamos a un review de distancia, el próximo domingo no habrá actualización pero… ¿Qué les parece el viernes?, a más tardar el sábado, así podrán leer cómodamente sin prisas. Ahora si las dejo, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana.


	34. Chapter 34

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 34

Llego un poco más tarde de lo previsto, ya que los ensayos se habían alargado, no sabía que preparar un concierto llevara tanto tiempo, pero sin duda estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si para que salera exitosamente— Ya llegue —murmuró cansado y adolorido.

Serena subió la mirada del cuaderno de Hotaru al verlo llegar, la niña de inmediato se puso de pie para correr a saludarlo— Papi...

—Princesita —sonrió agachándose para cargarla— ¿cómo te portaste?

—Muy bien papi termine mi tarea y mami me compro unos libros para colorear

—En verdad, que bien mira —saco de su bolsillo una paleta de chocolate— te traje esto

—Que rico, chocolate... —sonrió tomando la paleta— gracias papi

Le dio un beso en su frente, antes de bajarla, observándola a ella— Hola —se acerco a donde estaba— ¿cómo te fue hoy amor?, te marque en la tarde pero me mando a buzón

—Tranquilo, solo estuve aquí con Hotaru creo que se descargó el celular y como me quede con la niña no me di cuenta

—Entiendo —sonrió con ternura acercados para besar sus labios— también traje algo para ti

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y qué me trajiste?

Saco de su bolsillo una rosa roja.

—Gracias... —Sonrió observando la rosa.

Se sentó a su lado— ¿Y mamá donde esta?

—Está descansando, como no sabíamos a qué hora llegarías le dije que yo haría algo rápido para la cena... ¿qué quieres cenar?

—Entiendo... ¿qué hicieron de cenar?, muero de hambre

—Preparare hot cakes si quieres...

—Me parece bien, tú los preparas muy bien

Sonrió sutil poniéndose de pie— Esta bien no tardo... —al estar parada volteo a verlo— te amo... —dijo para luego alejarse a la cocina y preparar la cena.

Sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo y feliz en su hogar— Te amo

—Papi, me ayudas a dibujar, mami me estaba ayudando... —rápidamente Hotaru se acercó a su papá— quiero aprender a ser una gran pintora

— ¿Una pintora? —la observo detenidamente.

—Si... mi maestra dice que soy muy buena, dentro de poco tendré una nueva maestra de dibujo, quiero ser como ella

Acaricio su mejilla— Mi pequeña hija será una gran pintora sin duda alguna

—Papi... —se sentó a un lado de él observándolo con curiosidad— ¿por qué mami se escapaba de ti cuando la cuidabas?

—Porque tu mami no le gusta obedecer reglas —sonrió divertido cargándola para sentarla en sus piernas.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Si mi amor, siempre hay reglas y normas que debes seguir por tu bienestar

—Pero yo quiero ser como mi mami

—Tu mami tiene muchas virtudes mi pequeña, es muy cariñosa, tierna, tiene un buen corazón, no le gustan las injusticias y si se rebelaba ante las reglas de protección era porque sentía que no necesitaba tanta protección

— ¿Entonces está bien ser como mi mami?

—Claro mi amor

Sonrió feliz— Papi... ¿por qué te enamoraste de ella? —Preguntó refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Por ser como es mi amor, por la belleza que yace en su interior, por su alegría incomparable y esa sonrisa que puede deslumbra

—Mami si es una princesa ¿verdad?, siempre se viste muy bonito, yo quiero vestirme igual que ella

—Sí, su obsesión es la moda, es una hermosa princesa nacida en un palacio que ha decidido estar con nosotros pese a que no tenemos tantos lujos

—No se ira ¿verdad?, porque no es un palacio y no tiene lujos

—No, porque nos ama mi amor y eso para ella es mucho más importante

—Yo también la quiero mucho papi, quiero que siempre sea mi mamá...

—Siempre lo será mi amor

—Siempre será mi mami... —murmuró cerrando los ojos, estar así escuchando la suave voz de su padre la tranquilizaba y la hacía soñar— te quiero...

—Y yo a ti te amo, y siempre voy a protegerlas, porque son lo más importante de mi vida, tu, tu abuelita y Serena —la abrazo acunándola entre sus brazos.

Había escuchado parte de la conversación, si siempre seria su mamá, y convertiría a su pequeña en una hermosa princesa de su hogar, tras terminar de preparar los hot cakes y dejando la mesa puesta salió a la sala— Se durmió, creo que se cansó demasiado, dámela la llevare a su habitación, la cena está servida

—Yo la llevo —se puso de pie sonriéndole— que tal si me ayudas a abrir su recamara para arroparla

—Sí, está bien... —se adelantó a subir para abrir la recamara y acomodar la cama.

Subió detrás de ella sin dejar de observar la ternura de su rostro, era tan dulce, adoraba a esa niña con todo su ser.

Encendió la lámpara de figuras infantiles para luego ayudarle acostarla quitándole las pantuflas afelpadas y poder arroparla acariciando con cuidado su mejilla— Descansa princesa...

—Descansa —se acercó besando su mejilla— es una niña maravillosa

—Sí, es hermosa... —murmuró besando su frente— dulces sueños mi princesa, vamos se enfriara tu cena

—Si vamos —se levantó de la cama extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Tomo su mano, al pasar cerca de la cómoda dejo que girara la lámpara proyectando estrellas y lunas en la habitación iluminándola así para que la niña no tuviera pesadillas.

—Ese efecto me gustó mucho —observo el techo iluminado.

—Decidió que necesitaba un cambio... —dijo saliendo de la habitación— vamos tu cena se enfría...

Sintió presionando su mano atrayéndola hacia él— Serena te amo y te extrañe mucho

—Yo también te extrañe, pero seguramente no más que tu... —dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho bajando un poco la mirada.

La observo detenidamente— ¿Que tienes amor?

Subió la mirada sonriéndole sutil— Nada... ¿por qué?, tus hot cakes se enfriaran...

—Te noto triste...

Bajo nuevamente la mirada jugando con uno de los botones de la camisa— Es solo que... te extrañe mucho hoy, sentí que me hacías falta

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste hoy?, extrañe escuchar tu voz, sentí que me hiciste mucha falta

Mordió sutilmente su labio— No quería interrumpirte, sé que estas muy ocupado y... no quise ser una distracción

—No eres una distracción por el contrario eres mi motivación para continuar, recuerda que tú eres mi principal inspiración

Subió la mirada, se aferró a su camisa— ¿De verdad no te distraigo?, ¿no te interrumpo?, es que... en la mañana dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo por hacer y... que no podrías atenderme

—Jamás he dicho que no pueda atenderte amor... —la abrazo con fuerza— es verdad que hay mucho trabajo por hacer aun pero siempre tendré tiempo para mi familia y en especial para ti mi bombón, te marque en los ratos que descanse pero tu celular estaba apagado y no se me ocurrió marcar a casa

Se abrazó a él con fuerza ocultando el rostro en el pecho— Lamento no haberte podido contestar, pensé que estarías muy ocupado, ensayando o... dándole algún autógrafo a alguna fan

—Mi princesa esta celosa —sonrió acariciando su cabello.

—No... —Murmuró recargando la frente en el pecho— no tengo porque estar celosa ¿verdad?

—No, porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti y por qué cantare siempre por y para ti

Separo un poco su rostro para verlo— Seiya... te amo, ¿de verdad soy la mujer perfecta para ti?, para ser la madre de Hotaru

—Lo eres mi princesa eres la mujer que necesitaba para completar mi vida, en todos los sentidos

Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, si así era entonces lucharía con todo para que así fuera el resto de sus vidas, no dejaría que esa mujer le quitara lo que ya era suyo— Te amo Seiya, te amo tanto...

—Y yo a ti mi bombón —todo su rostro con suavidad besando sus labios— vamos a cenar

—Si... —sonrió sutil— ¿puedo ver tu celular?

—Claro —murmuró un tanto extrañado, sacando del bolsillo para entregárselo, mientras salían por completo de la habitación de la niña para ir al comedor a cenar.

—Espera... —se detuvo a mitad de la escalera al tener la cámara lista para tomar una fotografía— bésame...

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Con todo gusto mi amor —la abrazo besando sus labios.

Cerró los ojos besándolo suavemente mientras oprimía la pantalla y tomaba una foto de ese instante en que se besaban.

Beso sus labios con amor y ternura, disfrutando ese pequeño instante que lo llenaba de felicidad.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios volteando la mirada hacia el celular sonriendo al ver la fotografía— Esto mi amor te servirá de inspiración... —dijo mostrándole la imagen.

—Y vaya que inspiración —sonrió observando la fotografía— la veré cada que te extrañe —colocándola como fondo de pantalla.

Sonrió tomando su mano— Yo tomare otra pero mmm de algún otro momento especial

—Me parece bien —se acercó besando sus labios— te amo, ahora si vamos a cenar

—Si... —sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila, aunque aún no entendía porque no había visto su llamada— ¿sabes? hoy fui al centro comercial, después de dejar a Hotaru, y vi un lindo vestido que me gusto, pero quería tu opinión, ¿puedo comprarlo?

—Un hermoso vestido, sin duda te verás hermosa, si cómpralo quiero verte hermosa para mi

—Quise llamarte para avisarte, quería comprarlo de una vez, pero creo que no tenías recepción, pero entonces ¿lo puedo comprar mañana?

—Claro amor, y cómprale uno a la niña ¿sí?

—Si... mmm sabes también vi unos iguales, en una de esas tiendas de niños, solo que era uno para mamá y otro igual pero para niña... ¿no nos veríamos raras si compro unos de esos?

—Mmm ¿por qué raras?, yo siento que mis amores se verán preciosas porque tú tienes muy buen gusto y Hotaru quiere ser como tu

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió feliz tomando un plato para servirse un hot cake que había quedado.

—Si eso me dijo hace rato que siempre te vistes muy bonito y quiere verse como tú —acaricio su mejilla tomando el plato y el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

Sonrió aún más— Entonces eso hare, comprare esos diseños que vi, te aseguro que nuestra princesa se verá hermosa, solo que a mi vestido mandare a hacerle un cambio, algún detalle de esos que te gustan tanto

— ¿Así que tipo de detalle amor? —Levantando la mirada con curiosidad.

—Mmm no se... ¿qué tal una abertura a lo largo de la falda hasta aquí? —murmuró señalando un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo— ¿o un profundo escote al frente?, ¿qué te parece sin espalda?, esos te gusta

—Me conoces bien, pero te verán más personas así

— ¿Y no quieres que me vean?, que se den cuenta de la sensual mujer que tienes por pareja

—Mmm si pero solo quiero verte yo —comenzando a comer— deliciosos

— ¿Entonces cómo debo vestirme mi amor?

—Suena tentador esa forma en que piensas vestirte...

—Bueno será algo más sutil quizá un pequeño escote y algo más, privado para ti, pienso comprar esos vestidos para el concierto ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien vida mía, eso me agrada aún más, algo que solo sea para mi

Se acercó a él después de haber terminado ese pequeño antojo nocturno— ¿Crees que ese día podríamos tener una cita?

—Mmm por que no, ¿qué planearas mi amor?, porque esa cita te toca planearla a ti

—Mmm cierto, creo que tengo que planear muy bien que hacer para que sea especial... —se colocó detrás de la silla de Seiya y coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros dándole un sutil y suave masaje— ¿dime que hay planeado en tu agenda para el día siguiente del concierto?

—Mmm aún no me dicen bien lo que vendrá después de ese día pero sin duda al menos sea un buen descanso —cerro sus ojos disfrutando el masaje.

Siguió con el masaje suavemente por sus hombros inclinándose un poco hacia su oído— ¿Que te parecería ir a algún lugar aquí cerca un pequeño retiro en medio de la vegetación?, algún paradisiaco lugar y amanecernos haciendo el amor

—Eso me gusta, mi amor estaré ansioso por que llegue ese día, sin duda será especial

—Si... muy especial... —murmuró incorporándose— ¿qué tal si hoy si te doy ese masaje que te prometí?, te siento tenso, así podrías descansar mejor

—Sí, necesito relajarme y tu compañía me ayuda mucho a conseguirlo

Se inclinó besando su mejilla— Esta bien amor, me adelantare a la habitación para preparar todo

—No espera —sujeto su mano— no me dejes comiendo solo ¿sí?

—Está bien... —le sonrió con la intensión de tomar asiento en sus piernas— ¿puedo?

—Pero que pregunta cielo claro que puedes —la atrajo hacia él sentándola en sus piernas.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Seiya... te amo, te amo tanto que a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño y que despertare y no estarás a mi lado... —dijo recargando el rostro en el hombro.

—No es un sueño y sé que te está costando adaptarte a nuestra nueva vida y sin duda lo estás haciendo muy bien, veo cómo te esfuerzas cada día y por eso te amo aún más

—Si llego a equivocarme de nuevo en educar a Hotaru por favor dímelo, porque quiero ser una buena madre para ella, y quiero educar bien la niña, quiero ser un verdadero ejemplo a seguir no solo por la moda o como me vista

—Serás un gran ejemplo para ella y nuestros futuros hijos mi amor

— ¿De verdad?, a veces siento que no soy un ejemplo, no soy tan buena en los negocios como Haru

—Pero eres una gran repostera, dime ¿no te gustaría abrir una tienda de postres?

— ¿Vender mis postres? —Preguntó curiosa— ¿crees que podría hacerlo?

—Claro, son deliciosos, y eres muy buena haciéndolos

Sonrió emocionada ante la idea— ¿Y no te pondrás celoso de que alguien coma lo que yo preparo?

—Puede ser que si pero también quiero que así como quiero que el mundo escuche mis canciones, también quiero que el mundo pruebe tus delicias, quizás debas considerar ir a esa prueba de cocina que tu hermana consiguió para ti hace tiempo

— ¿Crees que aun pueda hacerlo?, siento que no he sido constante en mis estudios, quizá por eso no me siento un ejemplo para Hotaru, deje la escuela dos veces y ahora con tantos planes ya familiares...

—Bueno es algo que formara parte de la educación de nuestra hija, y por ende te pido que lo hagas... que no dejes de esforzarte día a día ¿sí?

Suspiró profundamente ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y hombro— Tienes una novia nada estudiosa...

—Tengo una novia decidida —Sonrió acariciando su espalda.

Sonrió sutil— Ese año lejos me la pase estudiando solo porque no quería pensar en ti, y estar en la biblioteca o en el salón de clases me distraía, creo que por eso saque buenas notas pero ahora lo hare por ti y por Hotaru, iré a investigar en la escuela

—Eso quería escuchar, porque yo sé que tú puedes amor mío, porque eres perseverante y consigues todo lo que te propones

—Gracias mi amor por confiar en mí, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para sacar una carrera, solo espero que nuestro próximo hijo piense lo mismo, y sea un buen bebé para dejarnos planear bien nuestra vida...

—Lo será amor mío, que te parece si cuando compremos la casa nueva, ¿la hacemos con la tienda?, mamá podría ayudarte

—Eso me gustaría mucho, quiero que tu mamá se sienta parte importante de nuestra felicidad, si eso quiero, gracias mi amor, te amo... —te beso su mejilla sonriéndole— ya me siento mejor, estar así contigo me hace sentir completamente segura de nuestro futuro

—Tendremos un gran futuro juntos mi princesa, esto es el comienzo —beso sus labios, para enseguida terminar de cenar— ya termine ahora si vamos a descansar nos hace falta, mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica

—Mmm me encantaría ir a verte, pero creo que aprovechare para ir a comprar lo necesario para la cena y quizá vaya por esos vestidos que mencione, por cierto ¿qué quieres que prepare de cenar ese día?

—Mmm sorpréndeme mi amor —rozo sus labios para después hacer que se levantara y hacerlo lo mismo enseguida— llevare los platos al lavadero

—Sí, ahí déjalos, yo limpio mañana... —se puso de pie esperándolo.

—Está bien no tardo —levanto todos los trastes para dejarlos en el fregadero, y enseguida volver a su lado apagando la luz de la cocina— ahora si vamos a descansar

—Si mi amor... ¿quieres bañarte primero antes del masaje?

—Me bañe antes de venir, quiero ya mi masaje,

—Está bien mi amor... —sonrió tomando su mano— quiero que mañana estés en excelentes condiciones para esa sesión, ¿para qué son las fotos?

—Me parece que para la publicidad del auditorio donde se llevará acabo el concierto

—Entonces debes salir increíblemente guapo... —sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación— anda mi amor ve a lavarte los dientes y luego vienes por tu masaje

—Está bien no tardo —camino directamente hacia el baño para lavarse, ese día en especial sentía que había bailado más de lo normal pero se sentía bastante bien.

Por su parte Serena saco las pijamas colocando la de él sobre la cama y la de ella se la puso casi en seguida, preparo la cama y lo necesario para darle un masaje, aunque no dejo de pensar en el hecho de que no viera su llamada, esa mujer había sido tan cínica de borrarla para que no se diera cuenta, en cuanto pudiera hablaría con ella, si le había dejado claro que reconquistaría a Seiya ahora ella le dejaría claro que no se dejaría vencer por un fantasma, Seiya y Hotaru eran ahora su familia y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos.

Entro a la habitación sonriendo— Estoy listo amor —cerro la puerta detrás de él acercándose a la cama para cambiarse por la pijama.

—Bien mi amor mientras te cambias iré a lavarme los dientes, no te vayas a dormir antes de que vuelva... estoy contándolas Seiya y a la tercera que lo hagas te despertare

Se sonrojo— No te tardes amor

Sonrió saliendo de la habitación, era cierto que le costaba trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero le estaba gustando ser madre de tiempo completo, una hermosa mujer ama de casa y una apasionada y solo por él amante, si esa era la vida que quería.

Termino de cambiarse para enseguida acomodarse en la cama, bostezando, sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo, esa tranquilidad que ella le brindaba lo ayudaba a descansar, su vida no podía ser aún mejor de lo que ya era con esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta, y es que después de lavarse los dientes se lavó el rostro y cepillo su cabello trenzándolo para irse a dormir, al volver vio a su amado ya acostado— Volví... —al no recibir respuesta se acercó viéndolo apenas abriendo los ojos— ¿estás cansado mi amor?

—Volviste —sonrió ligeramente sin poder abrir del todo los ojos.

—Sí, creo que el masaje tendrá que esperar... —se alejó para apagar la luz y recostarse en la cama— descansa mi amor

—No yo quiero mi masaje —se acomodó en la cama cerrando los ojos— te amo

Sonrió abrazándose a él— Mañana mi amor, para que lo disfrutes, ahora duerme, aquí estaré contigo

La abrazo hacia él— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —murmuró ya entre sueños dejándose perder por completo entre su dulce y cálido aroma.

—Y tú lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, tú y Hotaru... —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— descansa mi amor, ten la seguridad de que jamás nadie me alejara de tu lado, te amo... —se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir, ese lugar era su preferido del mundo entero, sus brazos.

Ya no dijo mas tan solo se relajó, hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que al despertar ella estaría a su lado, sin duda ver antes de dormir y al despertar era lo mejor que tenía para iniciar y terminar su días.

X-X

Por fin estaba todo listo para dar inicio con la sesión fotográfica, lucía un traje rojo, y posaba de distintas formas conforme se lo solicitaba el fotógrafo, sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus manos, al fijar su mirada a uno de los extremos del salón vio a Kakyu parada cerca de la pared haciendo una ligera mueca.

Le sonrió en cuanto sintió su mirada, saludándolo con la mano.

Dejo escapar un suspiro ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de ir a verlo?

Tomo asiento esperando a que se desocupara, poniéndose a platicar con la maquillista.

Continuo con la sesión hasta que le indicaron que se preparara con el siguiente atuendo, aprovechando ese instante para acercarse— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería verte, y ya me conocen así que me dejaron pasar

—Voy a prohibir que te dejen pasar, ya no vengas a buscarme Kakyu

— ¿Por qué no?, mira te traje tu sándwich favorito, seguramente tendrás hambre

Observo el sándwich, y después a ella— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿No puedes simplemente aceptarlo?, te lo traje porque sé que te gusta

—Ya no quiero que vengas aquí, entiende lo que sentía por ti ya no existe

—No puede ser que me hayas dejado de amar, sé que fui mala pero pasamos excelentes momentos juntos, esos no se pueden olvidar

—No se pueden olvidar lo sé, porque gracias a esos momentos existe Hotaru pero eso es parte del pasado, amo a otra mujer y ella es mi presente y quiero que sea mi futuro

Se acercó decidida a él abrazándolo— Te amo Seiya, déjame demostrarte que aún podemos ser una familia

Dio un paso hacia atrás— Ya no hagas esto por favor, no quiero que te sigas humillando de esta manera Kakyu, ya demasiadas humillaciones has recibido... —la miro con tristeza.

—Por favor Seiya... —volvió a abrazarlo un tanto llorosa— déjame darte la familia que tanto querías, sé que puedo hacerte feliz... —dijo llorando para después besarlo.

Desvió su rostro sujetándola de los hombros— Ya tengo alguien que me hace feliz y que ya forma parte de mi familia, quizás si hubieras regresado antes... yo… te habría recibido con los brazos abiertos pero es tarde, entiéndelo amo a Serena y voy a casarme con ella

— ¿Así se llama esa mujer que quiere usurpar mi lugar? —Lo miro molesta— tenemos una hija y la quiero conocer, si es necesario peleare por ella

—Lo siento, eso no va ser posible —desvió su mirada— yo... —estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había hecho cuando escucho la voz de la niña que corría hacia él.

—Papi... —sonrió deteniéndose a unos pasos— hola... —sonrió a aquella mujer que ya conocía— ¿vino por un autógrafo de mi papi?

Seiya se agachó para cargarla besando su mejilla— Mi princesita ¿qué haces aquí mi amor?, ¿ya conocías a esta señorita?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver a esa pequeña era la misma niña que tanto había llamado su atención, era su hija, llevo la mano a su boca, no evitando derramar más lagrimas que las que ya había derramado.

—Si papi, será mi nueva maestra de dibujo, ¿recuerdas?

—Así que es ella, no lo sabía —murmuró preocupado— ¿y tú mami donde esta princesa?

—Estacionándose, trae pizzas para todos, ¿tienes hambre?

—Si bastante —abrazándola hacia él, no sabiendo que hacer o que pensar, mirando temeroso a la que era la madre de su hija.

—Seiya... creo que, será mejor que me vaya... —dijo sin dejar de ver a la niña.

Asintió agradeciendo su prudencia.

—La veré el lunes señorita, estoy ansiosa por iniciar sus clases, quiero hacer un dibujo especial para mi mami ¿me ayudara?

— ¿Tu mamá? —Murmuró entendiendo que le decía "mamá" a esa mujer— claro te ayudare

—Sí, no se acuerda le platique de ella mi mami que está en el cielo la mando a ella para que nos cuidara a papi y a mí, es una princesa, y cuando crezca quiero ser como ella

Se quedó callada observando a Seiya y a la niña en seguida— Yo, me tengo que ir...

Asintió observándola, no sabía que decirle en ese momento, su mirada llorosa lo tenía aún más desconcertado, deseando no haberle mentido a su hija, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón, al verla prácticamente correr hacia la salida.

Apenas si podía con las cajas de pizza y su bolsa colgando del brazo, al casi llegar a la entrada dejo las cajas en una jardinera y se recogió el cabello, viendo salir a aquella mujer que se cubría el rostro en una clara muestra de estar llorando, lo cual la extraño, que estuviera tanto rondando a Seiya no le gustaba nada.

No podía detener las lágrimas, era su pequeña, la niña a la que le había dado vida y nunca había sabido valorar y para ella estaba muerta, choco casi con otra mujer que iba entrando subiendo su mirada— Lo siento... —murmuró para enseguida alejarse.

No dijo nada tan solo la observo, sintiendo un estremecimiento en su pecho, pensando antes que nada en la niña, tomo las cajas de las pizzas y entro lo más rápido que pudo viendo a Seiya abrazar a la pequeña, lo que no le hizo sentir mejor— Seiya... —murmuró al estar frente a él— ¿qué ocurre?

Fijo su mirada en ella, negando con la mirada— Hola

—Trajimos pizza, pensamos que tendrían hambre... —lo observo un instante para luego voltearse e ir a colocar las cajas en una mesa.

—Gracias amor —suspiro para después bajar a la pequeña— mi amor ve con mami voy ir a cambiarme ¿sí?

—Si papi... —dijo sonriéndole— no te tardes —volteo para correr hacia donde estaba su mamá.

Al alejarse vio que aun sostenía el sándwich de Kakyu, camino hacia su camerino para cambiarse, se sentía perplejo, se había encontrado con ella y Hotaru la quería, lo había visto en sus ojos, desenvolvió aquel bocadillo comiéndoselo en la soledad de su camerino, recordando las numerosas ocasiones que había comido algo así, recordando esos momentos en que habían estado juntos siendo novios en la escuela, o paseando, era un bocadillo sumamente amargo, tiro la envoltura cambiándose de ropa— Cuánto daño nos hemos ocasionado...

Una cosa era el sentimiento de temor hacia la pequeña, y otro muy distinto el de los celos, había visto en los labios de Seiya rastros de pintura, les había dicho a los chicos que tomaran lo que quisieran, a ella ya se le había quitado el hambre, tan solo observo a Hotaru interesada en lo que el fotógrafo hacía, ¿que haría sin Seiya y sin Hotaru?, esa sola pregunta la hizo sentirse aún peor.

Se cambió de ropa notando el labial cerca de sus labios, limpiándose la boca, antes de salir con el nuevo atuendo con el cual seguirían tomándose fotografías.

Serena lo observo salir del camerino, preguntándose ¿cuantas veces esa mujer iría a verlo y tenido esas confianzas?, confiaba en él pero en ella no, mucho menos después de lo que le dijera por teléfono, todo el entusiasmo que tenía por preparar la cena se había esfumado con tan solo pequeñas cosas— Hotaru, despídete de tu papá tenemos que irnos...

— ¿Tan pronto mami? —Haciendo un puchero acercándose a su papá.

—Si mi amor, tenemos mucho que hacer y no queremos quitarle tiempo a tu papá... —dijo sonriéndole sutil a la niña.

—Está bien —murmuró con pesar acercándose a su papa sintiéndose triste que no pudieran quedarse un poco más— nos vemos papi te quiero

—Nos vemos princesita —murmuró aun pensativo para después fijar la mirada en ella— gracias...

Lo miró fijamente por un instante pero desvió la mirada al sentir que se desmoronaría si seguía viéndolo— Nos vemos en la casa... que termines pronto, Hotaru princesa, vámonos...

—Si...nos vemos en casa —desvió su mirada al notar la frialdad de su voz sintiendo miedo a perderla.

—Adiós papi... —sonrió meneando su manita en despedidas para luego acercarse a su mamá para tomar su mano y alejarse.

—Adiós princesa —sonrió al ver a su hija alejándose junto con la mujer que amaba.

—Princesa... tu... ¿viste con quien estaba papi?

—Si mami —sonrió feliz— con mi maestra de dibujo creo que vino a pedirle un autógrafo a papi

Sujeto más la mano de la niña— ¿Tu maestra de dibujo?, es... ¿la amiga de la señorita Molly?

—Si la misma mami, aunque no sé por qué tenía su mirada más triste de lo usual

Se detuvo hincándose frente a ella abrazándola con fuerza— Mi amor, te quiero mucho...

—Y yo a ti mami —abrazándola.

Beso su mejilla sintiendo aún más temor, esa mujer de verdad estaba dispuesta a quitarle no solo a Hotaru si no también a Seiya y perder a su familia es lo que más le aterraba— Te amo mi princesa, siempre serás mi princesa...

—Y tu mi mami, pero ¿por qué estas triste mami?

Se separó para sonreírle y acariciar su cabello— No mi amor, estoy muy feliz por tenerte como mi hija... la más hermosa hija que pude tener

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— Te quiero mucho mami

—Y yo mi princesa, anda, vamos tenemos una cena que preparar y tenemos que ponernos muy bonitas...

—Sí, para que papi este contento

—Si mi amor, para que tu papi este contento... —dijo poniéndose de pie volteando hacia la entrada de aquel lugar, sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido, experimentando por primera vez verdaderos celos— vamos mi amor, tenemos mucho que hacer...

Asintió tomando su mano para ir a casa.

X-X

La tarde transcurrió pero durante esas horas no había sacado de su cabeza aquel encuentro entre su hija y su madre, podía sentirlo en algún momento se descubriría la verdad, ¿que podría hacer si eso sucedía? tenía la certeza que mientras no estuviera cerca de ella estaría todo bien, pero ahora que ella sería su profesora de dibujo ¿qué haría?, se sentía confundido, lo más correcto debería ser decirle la verdad a su hija, pero no se atrevía a ocasionarle semejante dolor, trato de posar lo mejor que pudo pero simplemente era imposible concentrarse, por lo que decidieron posponer esa sesión de fotografías. Saliendo del estudio condujo por un rato dando vueltas, tratando de pensar sin llegar a nada, hasta que vio la hora notando que ya era bastante tarde quizás esa cena ahora ya no parecía tan buena idea, y menos para lo que quería hacer, se supondría que debiera ser una velada agradable y feliz para su familia pero él no se sentía en ese ánimo que había tenido toda la semana, al llegar vio los autos de su primo y de su amigo, bajo del auto sintiéndose un poco más relajado o al menos eso quería aparentar, entrando a la casa— Ya llegue

—Buenas noches... —saludaron los presentes sonriendo ante una pequeña broma que había hecho la pequeña a su tío Darien.

Serena salió llevando una charola con un par de copas para los caballeros y un vaso de agua para su hermana, sonrió sutil al ver a Seiya tan solo aparentando que todo estaba bien— Hola, bienvenido, tu ropa esta lista para que te cambies...

—Si gracias —se acercó rozando sus labios— lamento la demora

—Está bien... —desvió la mirada— iré a ver la cena ya casi esta, será mejor que te apresures a bañarte...

—Primo eres el que invita y llegas tarde... —dijo Darien bromista jugando con la niña.

—Hola Darien tanto tiempo ya había olvidado como era tu rostro —tratando de bromear un poco— hola a todos

—Está bien que las sesiones de fotos son interminables, pero exageraste... ya casi nos íbamos... —dijo Yaten bromeando.

—Aún no se terminan, mañana continuaremos —acercándose a estrechar su mano.

—Seiya será mejor que vayas a bañarte y cambiarte... —dijo Serena desde la cocina que no se atrevía a salir pero no era del todo mentira que tenía que supervisar la cena y eso le serviría de pretexto.

—Uy ya veo quien manda en su relación, creo que tu novia comienza a caerme bien... —dijo Yaten divertido.

Tan solo sonrió— Está bien no tardare enseguida regreso

Haruka tomaba un sorbo de agua observando a todos los presentes en especial a Seiya y su hermana.

—Entre Hotaru y yo preparamos unos bocadillos, esperamos que les gusten... —dijo llevando un plato con pequeñas galletas y trozos de jamón y queso todos decorados artísticamente por la niña.

—Se ven deliciosos —Haruka se acercó a tomar uno— se ve que Hotaru es una niña muy talentosa, dime pequeña ¿qué es lo más te gusta hacer?

—Comer los postres que hace mi mami... —dijo sonriendo.

—Si, a mí también me gustan mucho —acaricio su rostro.

—Mi princesa quiere ser artista, dibuja muy bonito

—Si quiero hacer muchos dibujos muy bonitos

—Supongo que el hecho de ser artista lo lleva en la sangre... —murmuró observando a la niña.

Sonrió muy feliz— ¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser tan buena como mi profesora?, la señorita Molly nos enseñó algunas de sus obras y me gustaron mucho

—Serás mucho mejor princesa —murmuró observándola, la niña quería a esa mujer aun siendo una desconocida, que sería si supiera la verdad— iré a comenzar a servir, no tardo...

Seiya bajo recién bañado y cambiado— Ya estoy listo, espero no haberlos echo esperar mucho

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Serena volteando a verlo, siempre tan apuesto y ahora lo sentía tan lejos— pasen al comedor, ya les serviré

—Huele muy bien... —sonrió acercándose al comedor— ¿y mamá donde esta?

—Aquí estoy hijo, ayudando en la cocina, esta vez toda la cena la preparo Serena

Se acercó a besar su mejilla— Seguro habrá quedado deliciosa

—Supongo... —dijo Serena pasando a su lado llevando algunos platos.

— ¿Y qué tal va el trabajo Seiya? —Preguntó Darien observando con atención a su primo.

—Cada día más avanzado y más atareado —se acercó a la mesa ocupando su lugar— ¿y a ti como te ha ido primo?

—Muy ocupado, pero dándome tiempo para pasarlo con mi prometida y disfrutando del embarazo —dijo ayudándola a tomar asiento.

—Me alegra mucho ¿y ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—Dentro de un mes... —dijo sonriéndole a su prometida.

—No olvides que seré tu padrino —sonrió a su primo.

— ¿Acaso podría ser alguien más? —Sonrió bromista— ¿y ustedes para cuándo?

—Espero que sea muy pronto —murmuró bajando la mirada.

Serena noto aquel gesto, solo eso le faltaba para completar su noche— Espero que lo que prepare les guste, la hice emocionada esperando esta cena...

—Si es tan rica como aquel postre de la vez pasada sin duda lo disfrutare mucho, muchas gracias —Yaten sonrió coqueto.

Sonrió sutil— ¿El postre?, ah ya recuerdo... la cena en familia... —suspiró tomando asiento comenzando a comer.

—Exactamente ese rico postre

Seiya levando la mirada observando mientras cenaba, aunque en todo el día no había tenido hambre y menos en ese momento en que ella parecía evadirlo.

—Cuando quieras puedo prepararte algo similar... —dijo sonriendo sutil al invitado.

Frunció el ceño molesto volvía a ver esos coqueteos en ella, aquellos que tanto había llegado a odiar y que conocía a la perfección— Claro cuando quieras puedes venir a comer uno cuando abra la pastelería

— ¿Ah ya van a tener negocio?, entonces seré un cliente frecuente... —dijo Yaten sonriendo.

—Aun no es un hecho, solo son planes... —dijo Serena tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Si esta en planes, pero estoy seguro que será todo un éxito —Comentó Seiya.

—Pero con gusto te atenderé... —dijo Serena corrigiendo al mismo tiempo— atenderemos...

Eso era suficiente para terminar con ese día, se acomodó en su lugar bebiendo de un solo sorbo el contenido de su copa.

Darien observo a su primo que parecía demasiado serio y sin nada de romanticismo entre ellos— Nosotros también seriamos clientes frecuentes, ¿verdad mi amor?

—Por supuesto sobre todo si son de mango —murmuró sin dejar de observar a su hermana, algo no estaba bien y eso no le agradaba mucho.

—Los esperaremos con gusto —dijo Serena a su hermana.

—Gracias, hermanita ya verás seré tu cliente número uno, me agrada que quieras seguir adelante con tu sueño

—Si, al menos realizar uno de mis sueños —desvió la mirada a su plato.

Aquel comentario la desconcertó volviendo la mirada hacia su prometido un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Y qué tal los preparativos de su boda?, en lo que necesites que te ayude Haru dime...

—Pues tal parece que habrá muchas bodas ¿no? —preguntó Yaten ajeno a todo.

—Y por supuesto que estas invitado amigo —sonrió ligeramente tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Haru, ¿qué tal si Yaten canta en tu boda?

—Mmm estaba pensando en que lo hiciera Seiya, claro si él quiere, aunque también podrían hacerlo ambos —dando un sorbo a su agua— la cena te quedo muy bien Serena

—Gracias que bueno que te gusto hermanita... —dijo sonriéndole sutil.

—Necesitaría ver mi agenda para saber si incluso puedo asistir a la boda, mi próxima gira está por comenzar... —dijo Yaten observando a la pareja para en seguida hacerlo hacia Serena.

—Bueno estas cordialmente invitado, espero puedas acompañarnos

Seiya se limitó a observar y comer en silencio, al parecer esa no sería la noche que él esperaba.

—Yo iré personalmente a llevarte la invitación Yaten, junto con un postre similar al que tanto te gusto... —dijo Serena dando por terminada su cena aunque no llevaba ni la mitad del plato.

Suspiro haciendo a un lado el plato casi intacto— Será una grandiosa boda pero la invitación creo que debe hacérsela llevar la pareja en cuestión... cuando sea mi boda yo te llevare personalmente tu invitación

Serena suspiró desviando la mirada— Iré por el postre... permiso... —dijo poniéndose de pie, era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que volvían a actuar de esa forma.

— ¿Y bueno primo cual es el motivo de esta cena? —Preguntó Darien jugando con la mano de su prometida.

Se puso de pie metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sintiendo aquella cajita que con tanto amor había comprado, dejándola a un lado— Bueno el motivo es para celebrar... que los boletos del concierto se han agotado

—Vaya felicidades... —dijo Darien sonriendo feliz— estoy tan orgulloso y feliz por ti primo

Serena venía con un pastel decorado con fresas y rulos de chocolate, pero al escucharlo sintió una opresión en el pecho, no es que no estuviera feliz por él pero, había tenido tantas expectativas para esa cena y no eran precisamente por una celebración así— Olvide los platos... no tardo... —dijo evitando ver a sus invitados sintiendo unas profundas ganas de llorar.

—Que bien amigo, creo que tendré que cuidarme, o me quitaras mis fans —dijo bromista Yaten.

—Ese es mi objetivo amigo mío —respondiendo a la broma.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude Serena? —Preguntó Haruka poniéndose de pie.

Volteo a verla sonriendo sutil— Esta bien gracias, eres la invitada de esta casa no te preocupes

— ¿Segura? —Murmuró un tanto preocupada.

Asintió alejándose hacia la cocina, al llegar al desayunador tomo asiento, cubriéndose el rostro, claro que eso no iba a pasar nunca, era mejor que pusiera los pies en la tierra, Seiya seguramente seguía casado con esa mujer, y ahora que ella había vuelto estaba en su derecho de reclamar, de amenazar e imponer, ¿realmente quién era ella en la vida de Seiya?, ¿novia, prometida, esposa o simplemente amante?

Seiya sirvió más vino— Claro está que reserve boletos para ustedes, por cierto Yaten ¿no te gustaría que volviéramos a hacer un dúo como parte sorpresa del concierto?, ya que sin ti esto no sería posible

—Encantado de hacerlo, que mejor que compartir nuevamente el escenario contigo... entonces brindemos por el éxito de tu primer concierto... —dijo alzando la copa hacia su amigo.

—Salud —sonrió chocando su copa junto con la de los demás.

— ¿Y Serena?, no la esperamos para el brindis... —dijo al ver que su primo lucia extraño, como si la estuviera evitando.

—Ya se tardó, iré a ver qué pasa —suspiro dejando la copa en la mesa para ir a la cocina.

En cuanto escucho pasos se puso de pie y se acercó a tomar algunos platos pequeños para el pastel.

Al entrar y verla se detuvo— ¿Está todo bien?

—Si... claro, todo está bien —dijo evitando voltear— anda regresa al comedor, es justo que celebres tu éxito

— ¿Quieres que celebre sin ti?

—Tal vez te gustaría celebrar con alguien más... —dijo sujetando los platos con fuerza.

—Será mejor que te apresures, los invitados esperan

—Si claro, los invitados esperan... —dijo volteando hacia él, supuso que no tocaría el tema de lo sucedido en la sesión fotográfica y quizá era mejor así, nada podría estropear más esa cena— vamos

Asintió, ese no era un buen momento para hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde, la noche se había echado a perder, espero a que saliera metiendo las manos a los bolsillos donde jugo un poco con esa cajita que ansiaba entregarle, pero por lo visto sus planes se habían venido abajo.

—Lamento la demora... aquí están los platos, si me disculpan iré a acostar a Hotaru, ya es tarde para ella... anda princesa vamos...

—Pero quiero postre mami —haciendo un puchero.

—Mañana mi amor, ya es noche para que comas dulce... despídete de todos y vamos a dormir... ¿sí? —le sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Yo quería postre

—Deja que coma un poco... —murmuró acercándose— solo un poco de acuerdo princesa después iras a lavarte y a la cama

Serena se quedó callada, observándolo, suspirando sutil, bajo la mirada volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Si papi... —murmuró contenta la niña de poder comer.

Acaricio su mejilla, para enseguida besar su frente— Esa es mi niña —volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, esperando a que el postre fuera servido.

Sirvió el pastel en cada plato entregándolo a sus invitados— Espero que también les guste tanto como la comida

—Los postres es lo que más me gusta como cocinas mami —ansiosa por poder comer esa delicia.

—Qué bueno princesa... —dijo sonriéndole sutil después de servirle un poco de pastel.

—Definitivamente Seiya, te has ganado la lotería con ella, es una excelente cocina y este pastel esta delicioso... —dijo Yaten sonriéndole— si no te casas tú con ella me caso yo

Tan solo sonrió a su amigo— Los postres que cocina son exquisitos, tiene un don especial para la repostería

—Sí, quizá solo para eso... —murmuró picando la rebanada de pastel.

Fijo la mirada en ella— Quizás no solo sea por eso

Volvió la mirada hacia él sonriendo sutil— Si, lo sé

—Creo que todos aquí sabemos que tanto Seiya como yo nos sacamos la lotería con este hermoso par de hermanas

—No podría pedir nada más, tengo lo que siempre soñé...

Serena sonrió bajando la mirada— Apuesto que si

Quizás ese era el momento indicado, quizás estaban molestos y tensos, pero si sabía que quería casarse con ella y ser feliz con ella, tomando su mano con delicadeza— Serena...

Subió la mirada hacia él sin atreverse a decir nada.

Llevo su mano hacia sus labios— Esta cena no ha sido para celebrar la venta de los boletos

Sus palabras la confundieron— No, supongo que es para celebrar tu éxito por anticipado

—Nada de eso, para eso vendrán muchas celebraciones más —cerro los ojos sintiéndose nervioso, era el momento que esperaba— Serena yo... —saco de su bolsillo aquella cajita.

— ¿Que ocurre Seiya? —Preguntó aún más confundida.

—Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo y así mismo pedir tu mano a tu hermana aquí presente —abrió la cajita mostrándosela.

Se sorprendió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que no había querido derramar— Seiya...

La observo detenidamente sintiéndose nervioso, ¿y si ella ya no quería casarse con él?, ¿que haría si ya no quisiera estar a su lado? Miles de dudas comenzaron a formarse en su mente al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Respiró profundamente, al aceptar ya no habría marcha atrás, afrontaría cualquier cosa por él— Si... —dijo abrazándolo en el acto— sí, sí quiero casarme contigo

La abrazo con fuerza, besando sus labios sintiendo su alma volver a su cuerpo.

—Te amo... —murmuró entre sus labios derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Y yo a ti te amo mi amor —se separó ligeramente para sacar la sortija de la cajita y colocarla sobre su dedo— soy muy feliz teniéndote a mi lado

Podía ver las manos de ambos temblar cuando él le colocaba la hermosa sortija, sonrió sintiéndose más que feliz de poder ser ahora oficialmente su prometida.

Le sonrió llevando su mano hacia sus labios besándola— Te hare muy feliz cada día... te amo

—Pues felicidades... —dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie para felicitarlos— lastima ya había pensado que me casaría

—Olvídalo Yaten, búscate a otra chica porque esta hermosa princesa es mía

—Si es una lástima... —murmuró acercándose a abrazar a su amigo— ¿al menos puedo felicitarla?

—Claro, además ella te admira, pero será esa fan la única que voy a quitarte por completo —guiño un ojo abrazándolo.

— ¿Celoso? —Murmuró palmeando su espalda.

—Sí, lo es pero ya me acostumbre... —dijo Serena sonriendo limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Precavido diría yo amigo mío —separándose de él un poco.

—Como si yo fuera a dejarte... —murmuró Serena sonriéndole.

—Así como yo tampoco pienso dejarte, ya me has aceptado ahora tendrás que soportarme por el resto de tu vida

—Eso suena a una amenaza... —dijo burlista Darien acercándose a felicitarlo— huye Serena mientras yo lo retengo

—No es amenaza —sonrió a su primo— y espero que no quiera escapar de mi

—No escaparía, porque ahora ya lo he aceptado y él tendrá que soportarme el resto de su vida

—Con gusto lo hare bombón

Sonrió, no tardó en ser ella ahora quien lo abrazara— Te amo Seiya, perdóname, te amo... —murmuró a su oído.

—Muchas felicidades —se acercó a su hermana sonriendo— ahora tenemos dos bodas que planear

Se separó de su prometido para voltear a ver a su hermana— Si, solo que la tuya es primero... —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Claro y tú serás mi testigo junto con Michiru

—Si hermanita... —murmuró dejándose vencer ya por las lágrimas de la presión y todo lo sucedido ese día.

Se acercó abrazándola— Habían peleado ¿verdad? —Murmuró solo para que ella la escuchara.

—No, solo no nos hablábamos desde la tarde... —murmuró abrazándola.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Abrazándola aún más.

Asintió recargándose en su hombro— Tengo miedo Haru, no quiero perder a Hotaru, ni a Seiya

—No los perderás Seiya te ama, lo está demostrando, dime ¿qué ocurre o prefieres que hablemos mañana?

Asintió separándose un poco— Mañana lo hablamos, y creo que necesitare tu ayuda...

—Está bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo hermanita

—Gracias Haru... —Murmuró sonriéndole— espero que funcione

—Tranquila, anda disfruta esta celebración que es para ti

—Si... la verdad es que pensé que este día no llegaría...

—Bueno ahora falta el más importante —separándose de su abrazo— brindemos por tu felicidad hermanita

—Entonces debemos brindar... ¿aun guardas ese vino especial que tanto cuidabas primo? —Preguntó Darien.

—Mmm si aún lo tengo guardado, creo que esta es una ocasión especial para usarlo

—Claro, no todos los días te comprometes, vamos te ayudo a servir

—Si vamos —se acercó hacia una vitrina de la cual saco copas y una botella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —Preguntó mientras le ayudaba a sacar las copas— parecían enojados

Hizo una ligera mueca— Desde la tarde esta distante conmigo...

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó prestándole atención.

—Kakyu...

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿te ha buscado?

—Si ha estado buscándome casi todos los días... y hoy vio a la niña

— ¿La niña sabe que es su madre?, ¿le dijeron algo?

—No, no lo sabe pero ellas se conocieron antes

Volteo a verlo preocupado— ¿Que vas a hacer entonces?

—No lo sé, Kakyu está decidida a recuperarnos, yo amo a Serena de eso no tengo duda, tengo miedo por Hotaru... pero... —desvió su mirada hacia las copas que servía.

— ¿Pero...?, ¿qué piensas Seiya?

—Ha cambiado y podría decir que ha vuelto a ser la Kakyu que conocí en la escuela

—Seiya... ¿aun sientes algo por ella?

—No del modo que piensas, pero tampoco soy de hielo como para que no me duela lo que le sucede... y más lo que le hice

— ¿Fingirla muerta?, eso es algo que no tenías más opción, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?, ¿has hablado de esto con Serena?

—No he tenido la oportunidad... cada que quiero hacerlo siempre surge algo o cambia el tema, es como si no quisiera escuchar nada de ella

—No la culparía... —suspiró sutil— pensar que fue tu ex y mamá de tu hija y que ahora haya aparecido y si supiera que tratara de reconquistarte, es como si apareciera Andrew y quisiera reconquistar a Serena

—Lo sé, pero no por ello deja de ser la madre de Hotaru, esta arrepentida de todo, pero yo ya no la amo, mi corazón pertenece a Serena...

—Es la madre de Hotaru, pero, dime, ¿realmente vale la pena que Hotaru le diga "mamá"?

—Considere que no valía la pena, y por eso la mate ante los ojos de Hotaru, nos habrá hecho mucho daño pero es la mujer que le dio la vida y buena o mala sigue siendo su madre, tome una decisión que quizás no me correspondía a mi tomar si no a la pequeña... además, se han encontrado y estará cerca de ella, será su maestra de dibujo

— ¿Y si te la quiere quitar? —volteo a verlo— si es su madre, pero... dime Seiya ¿qué ha hecho para que tenga ese honor?, que la haya traído al mundo no la hace madre

—Ya lo sé, no merece el cariño de la niña, ella tomo la decisión de abandonarla y quizás era mejor haberle dicho la verdad a Hotaru, quizás en lugar de quererla y tenerla en un lugar que no merece, la odiaría —respiro profundamente— quizás en un futuro ella se entere de la verdad y eso es lo que más miedo me da

—Pues tienes que pensar muy bien lo que harás, porque no puedes decirle a Serena que ocupe el lugar de la madre de Hotaru cuando a la vez piensas que Kakyu lo sigue siendo, si te casaras con Serena será para que sea tu esposa y madre de tu hija, lo que ocurra con la niña deberán decidirlo entre los dos...

—Debo pensar en lo que será mejor para ella, aunque eso no va impedir que me case con Serena por que la amo

—Ese creo que va a ser el problema Seiya, estás hablando por ti, pero ahora serán dos para proteger a Hotaru, así que deben decidir los dos, pero en fin es tu hija y tu futura esposa, supongo que tendrás mucho que pensar

—Si bastante, habría deseado que no viera a la niña, pero aun así se han conocido antes, también debo hablar con ella, saber que pretende hacer

—Creo que ya te lo ha dejado claro... —dijo Darien tomando las copas— piensa muy bien lo que tú vas a hacer

— ¿Y a qué hora brindamos? —preguntó Yaten que se acercó a ayudarlos.

—Ya están listas las copas —termino de servir la última— vamos

— ¿Y yo papi? —Preguntó sonriendo teniendo la boquita llena de chocolate.

—Mi princesa tu tomaras leche —se acercó a ella para limpiarle la boquita.

—Ah no... —Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Ya te la traje mi amor, y brindaras con nosotros —dijo Serena mostrándole una copa pero con leche— tómala con cuidad

—Yo también quiero jugo de uva —haciendo un puchero señalando la botella.

—Eso no es jugo de uva mi amor... —se inclinó besando su frente— anda toma tu leche y luego a dormir, ya es tarde para que una princesa este despierta

—Está bien mami —hizo un puchero tomando su copa con leche.

—Esa es mi princesa... —volvió a besar su frente para luego acercarse a su ya ahora oficialmente prometido— ¿y mi copa?

—Aquí la tienes —sonrió entregándole una copa.

—Gracias... —a cambio le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Darien se acercó a su prometida entregándole también una copa— Solo una y nada más, brindemos por las próximas bodas de los guapos primos Kou, Chiba...

Haruka comenzó a reír al sostener la copa— Claro por los vanidosos y arrogantes Kou y chiba —levanto su copa— y por las hermosas e inteligentes Tsukino Tenoh

Serena sonrió acercando su copa— Sin mencionar sexis... —añadió divertida.

Seiya sonrió levantando su copa— Por la unión de nuestras familias, por haber conocido a este par de damas tan encantadoras

—Salud... —dijo Darien golpeando suavemente las copas para brindar y luego acercarse a besar suavemente los labios de su prometida.

Serena sonrió brindando con los invitados de esa cena golpeando suavemente la copa de la pequeña que también estaba feliz y volver a mirar a su prometido— Por nuestro compromiso...

—Por nuestro futuro como familia —choco su copa con la de ella, sonriéndole.

Bebió de la copa aquel vino con el que brindaban, sin dejar de verlo mientras lo hacía, si bien no había sido la cena que esperaba si había sido el motivo que se imaginó en un principio y eso era suficiente para ella, aunque aún quedaba pendiente el asunto de esa mujer, pero ya no quería pensar en ello, al voltearse a dejar la copa sobre la mesa sintió que la vista se le nublo y tuvo que sostenerse de la silla cerrando los ojos al marearse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —La sujeto al ver que se tambaleaba un poco— creo que el vino es demasiado fuerte para ti

Llevo la mano a su cabeza— Si, solo... me maree un poco, creo que bebí muy rápido

La sujeto para hacer que se sentara en la silla— Descansa un poco

—Si... —murmuró sentándose aun tardando un poco en dejar de sentirse mareada.

Aparto la copa de ella— Ni una gota más para ti princesa... olvidaba que no estas acostumbrada a beber

—Pero estábamos brindando... —dijo ya por fin abriendo los ojos para verlo.

—Lo sé —se acercó a rozar sus labios— quizás también debas hacerlo con leche —murmuró un tanto bromista recuperando su humor.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— No sería mala idea

—Mientras que no sea porque está embarazada... —dijo Yaten con un sutil gesto preocupado— porque aún me la puedo robar... al fin que fue mi fan primero

—Si pero yo fue su guardaespaldas y estamos trabajando para que él bebe llegue pronto —acaricio la mejilla de su amada— así que aleja tu mirada de mi bombón

—Bueno era un decir, pero aun así me la puedo robar... —dijo divertido Yaten— no recordaba que fueras así de celoso

—Quizás porque es algo que solo ella ha despertado en mi —sentándose aun lado de su prometida.

—Eso lo heredo de su padre —Neherenia sonrió al ver a su hijo ya más tranquilo.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿el padre de Seiya la celaba? —Preguntó Serena curiosa recargándose en el brazo de su prometido— ¿qué tanto la celaba?

—Demasiado celoso hija, Seiya es tranquilo a comparación de su padre, no podía soportar que alguien más me mirara

—Bueno es que usted es muy guapa... —dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya— ¿y cómo lo tranquilizaba?

—Con un beso y mostrándole cuanto lo amaba

Sonrió jugando con la mano de Seiya— ¿Y usted tenía muchos pretendientes antes de casarse con el padre de Seiya?

—Si bastantes, pero solo él me gustaba

— ¿Y por qué solo él le gustaba?, debió ser un hombre muy atractivo

—Porque era un hombre de carácter fuerte, su sola presencia imponía... era bastante calculador, y algunos podrían decir que era frio, además de que era muy atractivo, conmigo era dulce y cariñoso y siempre me protegía

Sonrió bajando la mirada hacia sus manos unidas— Entonces Seiya es como él...

—Sí, se parece mucho a su padre...

— ¿Y usted... no era celosa?

—Sí, pero menos que él ya que me daba la confianza para sentirme segura

—Entiendo... —murmuró aun observando sus manos unidas.

—Aun así nunca había visto a Seiya así de celoso... —dijo Yaten divertido— lo cual es una novedad para mí

La abrazo hacia él— Es que mi princesa es demasiado coqueta y a veces no se da cuenta

— ¿Coqueta? —preguntó fingiéndose ofendida— ¿cuándo?, ¿a qué hora?

—Lo vez no te diste cuenta —suspiro besando su frente.

—Creo que te conoce muy bien hermanita

—Pero... ¿de qué? —Murmuró confundida— yo no coqueteo

—Mejor así déjalo hermanita que te puedes quemar —dando otro sorbo.

— ¿Con que? —Murmuró confundida— ¿cuándo?

—Además de todo despistada

—Es que no entiendo Seiya, bueno creo que era coqueta contigo, pero nada más

Enarco una ceja— ¿Quieres que haga conteo?

—Diamante no cuenta... —dijo inmediatamente en su defensa.

—Claro que cuenta y si agrego uno más a la lista Yaten

— ¿Yo?, ¿yo que tengo que ver en sus pleitos? —preguntó Yaten inocentemente.

—Pero yo no les coquetee, bueno a Diamante un poco pero nada más

—También le coqueteaste a Yaten durante la cena, y tú no te hagas el inocente que te vi

— ¿Me viste? —Sonrió indiferente— yo no hice nada

—Yo no le coquetee... —dijo rápidamente Serena— solo estaba siendo amable

—Por eso te dijo que no te diste cuenta, y tú no te hagas el tonto que bien sabes de que hablo

—Bueno no me puedes culpar, tu prometida es muy bella y como era mi fan... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada de cómo era tu fan ni que nada, búscate otra fan a quien coquetear

—Uy que carácter... —dijo divertido disfrutando de molestar a su amigo— ni que estuviera tan bonita —guiño un ojo a Serena para que viera que era broma.

—Claro que es bonita, es muy hermosa

—Ay amor, quien te entiende... si me coquetean malo y si dicen que no soy bonita malo

—Que digan que eres hermosa pero que no pase de la línea

Sonrió tomándolo de la mejilla— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti, te amo Serena

—Es mejor verlos así que sin mirarse... —dijo Darien abrazando a su prometida— ¿no te parece mi amor?

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que los veo así

Serena volteo a verla desconcertada— ¿Ah no?, ¿cuándo nos viste así?

—Mmm veamos perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces los vi así, pero eso se me hacía bastante normal

Serena hizo una expresión de total y absoluta sorpresa— No es cierto... nunca me puse así por Seiya

—Claro que si... la que más recuerdo fue cuando comenzaste a practicar para la comida y el no quiso comer postre

—Ah pero no fui yo, fue él, que estaba celoso... —dijo encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros— no era mi culpa

Sonrió divertida— Lo ves

— ¿Qué? —sonrió tratando de contenerse— pero no era yo, soy inocente

—Si demasiado inocente aja

—Ah no me crees —dijo ocultando una sonrisa— él que se encelaba, y que se encela, yo no hago nada

Soltó una carcajada— Si no te conociera, te daría el beneficio de la duda hermanita

—Pero... Seiya, di algo, eras tú quien se enojaba y encelaba, yo no hacía nada, ese día hasta prepare el postre para ti y no lo quisiste

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Amor no puedo desmentir a tu hermana, estaba celoso y sabes que tengo razón de ser

—No es cierto... —dijo aun conteniéndose la risa— ¿haber que fue lo que hice?, una simple sonrisa y dices que ya estoy coqueteando

— ¿Una sonrisa?, ¿solo eso amor?

—Claro, solo una sonrisa... —dijo tomando su mano— haber espera... ¿con quién andaba en ese momento?, era Andrew o fue porque salí con Diamante... no recuerdo

Negó con una sonrisa— Si aparentando besar al señor Black

Por fin soltó una divertida risa— Yo no aparente besar a Diamante, fuiste tu quien lo pensó, Haru, te prometo que yo no lo hice, solo salimos una vez y nada mas

—Y con esa sola vez fue suficiente para mí o ¿qué me dices de los cariñitos de tu ex en la parte trasera del auto?

—Ah... eso es un golpe bajo, era mi novio, ¿qué esperabas?

—Mmm —se quedó pensativo— si es un golpe bajo, un punto a mi favor

Se separó un poco para verlo— Nada de eso, era mi novio, obviamente tenía que ser cariñosa y Haru, no pasó nada en el auto con Andrew, te lo juro y tu amor ya no me levantes falsos

—No son falsos amor —acaricio su mejilla besando sus labios— es lo que vi

—Y eso te mataba de celos... —dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

—Nunca he preguntado, pero... ¿cómo fue que surgió el amor entre ustedes?, Seiya me ha contado que era guardaespaldas o algo así... —dijo Yaten que ya terminaba su segunda rebanada de pastel.

—Precisamente cuidando de esta rebelde princesa

—Pero por lo que estoy escuchando una princesa muy coqueta —suspiro mirándolos— ojala la hubiera conocido antes

—Bueno debo decir que ella se fijó en mi mucho antes de que nos conociéramos

—No amor, eso no lo cuentes... —dijo sonrojada jugando con su mano.

—Es la historia de nuestro amor princesa, parte de nosotros

—Sí, pero pensaran que soy una acosadora

—Si mi acosadora —abrazándola hacia él— me enamoraste día a día sin que me diera cuenta

Sonrió dejándose abrazar— Eso me gusta mi amor, eso si puedes contarlo

—Te amo princesa —tomo su rostro con suavidad besando sus labios.

—Y yo a ti... —Sonrió correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios.

—Ya, ya, déjense de arrumacos... —dijo Yaten volteándose— son tan melosos

— ¿Envidia amigo?

— ¿Envidia? —Rio divertido— nada de eso al contrario me da gusto verte tan feliz, te lo mereces

—Gracias amigo, espero que pronto también nos anuncies que has encontrado el amor

—Eso espero, aunque es difícil para mí, pero no pierdo la esperanza, es bueno que tú lo hayas encontrado antes de ser famoso

—Ya verás que lo encontraras, cuando eso ocurra espero seas muy feliz

—Lo seré y por supuesto que yo seré su padrino en la boda... ¿verdad?

—Entonces tendré dos padrinos que bien, lo ves amor ya tenemos dos padrinos

—Y Haru por supuesto que... —guardo silencio bajando la mirada hacia su mano con la argolla— bueno creo que para eso tendremos mucho tiempo para planearlo

—Será un gran día amor —beso su mano.

—Sí, estoy segura que lo será... —murmuró sonriéndole, volteo a ver a la niña que se había quedado dormida recargada en la silla— mira... la princesa que no quería irse a dormir

Se levantó para cargarla con mucho cuidado— Vamos a llevarla a su habitación

—Sí, no tardamos... —se puso de pie para ayudarle a llevarla a la habitación.

—Ahora regresamos están en su casa —acurruco a la niña en sus brazos— es tan dulce

—Pensé que no dormiría con el dulce que comió... —dijo subiendo para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña y acomodar la cama.

Entro detrás de ella, acomodando a la pequeña en su cama— Anduvo muy activa todo el día que termino cansada

—Sí, me ayudo en la cocina, quizá también quiera ser chef... —dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la ponía mas cómoda— aunque lo dudo, lo artista lo lleva en la sangre

—Si... lo lleva en su sangre —murmuró besando su frente.

No dijo nada tan solo la observo acomodarse en la cama, abrazar aquel conejo que era su favorito ahora y quedarse nuevamente quieta, dormida ajena a todo— Sera mejor volver

—Si volvamos —sonrió ligeramente, esa noche no era la adecuada para hablar sobre esa mujer.

Camino hacia la salida de la habitación encendiendo la lámpara de estrellas y lunas— Iré al baño, en seguida te alcanzo

—No tardes, te espero abajo —sujeto su mano acercándola hacia él para besar sus labios antes de dejarla ir.

Pese a todo un solo beso de él era lo único que podía quitarle cualquier pesar que tuviera, se separó un solo instante para mirarlo a los ojos y en seguida abrazarse a él volviendo a buscar sus labios y esos besos que quería solo para ella.

La abrazo besando sus labios con profundidad, sus labios eran una adicción que lo tranquilizaba y en ese momento eso era lo que más necesitaba.

Suspiró entre sus labios continuando un poco más con aquel beso para luego separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que lo que él dijera ella lo creería total y completamente— Te amo Seiya, más que a mi vida te amo

—Te amo Serena con toda mi alma, eres mi presente y futuro —acaricio su mejilla— anda vamos no están esperando

—Si adelántate... —acaricio su mejilla justo donde la tenue luz de la lámpara lo iluminaba.

—No tardes —beso su mano para salir con ella de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—No tardare... —dijo sonriéndole sutil para ir al cuarto de baño, donde al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella, volvió a sentir ese mareo, pero no quería preocuparlo o preocupar a ninguno de los presentes, eso le pasaba por beber vino al cual no estaba acostumbrada, sin mencionar que necesitaba cinco minutos para procesar todo lo que ese día había sucedido y lo que ahora estaba por pasar, ser prometida de Seiya no significaba tenerlo seguro, al contrario y ella lo sabía, Seiya ahora tenía la etiqueta de "prohibido" y eso lo volvía una tentación, tal como lo había sido para ella— no Serena, no pienses eso, Seiya te ama y por más que una mujer lo busque él no caerá... —se dijo mientras se veía al espejo— lo que hiciste en el pasado lo pagaras haciéndolo feliz, solo eso... y nada más...

Bajo a la sala, por esa noche solo quería disfrutar ese momento sin pensar en nada más de lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que pasaría— Ya estoy de regreso

—Vaya que la princesa se cansó, de seguro la aburrieron con esas platicas... —dijo Darien divertido notando a su primo mucho más tranquilo.

—Si tuvo un día muy activo, la pequeña princesa ayudo a Serena en la cocina

—Pues la cena les quedo deliciosa —dijo Yaten sonriendo— sin duda de las mejores cenas que he comido

—Espero que no seas la última a la que asistas, a cabes cuando quieras eres bienvenido

—Serena ha mejorado mucho en la cocina... yo no podría decir lo mismo

—Tú también eres buena cocinando, pero yo me enamore de ti por ser la mujer más inteligente, no por ser la mejor cocinera —Dijo Darien abrazándola hacia él.

—Ah lo sé pero aun así quiero hacerte ricas comidas, quizás debí meterme más en la cocina con mi madre cuando pude hacerlo, pero prefería estar con papa viendo carreras de autos

—Ustedes dos son tan diferentes... —dijo Yaten observándola— ella es como más mmm dulce y tú te ves mucho más fuerte y decidida...

Sonrió ligeramente dando un sorbo a la copa— Si somos diferentes

—Ahí radica su encanto... —dijo sonriendo besando la mejilla de su prometida— por eso me enamore de Haru, ella es lo que necesito

— ¿En que radica mi encanto? —Murmuró un tanto confundida.

—En que eres fuerte y segura, decidida y con un gran don de mando, no te has dejado vencer por nadie y has llevado a una empresa a ser un gran emporio, eres fenomenal Haruka

Sonrió divertida— Que cosas dices —sonrojándose ante sus palabras— solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para salir adelante

—Y lo hiciste, no solo sacaste a flote la empresa si no que criaste a una linda rubia, medio caprichosa pero linda y por lo que veo estas orgullosa de ella así como yo lo estoy de ti

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, un efecto que solo él había conseguido provocar en ella— Y yo también estoy orgullosa de ti

—Ah ya vi en que se parecen —dijo Yaten— son igual de hermosas cuando se sonrojan

Tan solo sonrió volviendo a tomar otro sorbo— ¿Le parece señor Yaten?

—Dígame Yaten y si lo creo... tienen un "algo" que las hace ver lindas cuando se sonrojan

—Está bien Yaten, pero este sonrojo solo lo ha conseguido el caballero aquí presente, que le costó bastantes golpes ¿no es así? —Fijando la mirada en su prometido.

—Por supuesto... —dijo Darien abrazándola.

—Y yo no dije que fuera por mí, solo hice un comentario sobre su parecido —dijo colocando la copa sobre la mesa— en fin, bueno amigo creo que yo ya me retiro, mañana tengo que viajar a una presentación, pronto sabrás lo que significa andar en puros aviones

—Espero que no sean tantos, o tan seguidos, porque no me gustaría estar muy lejos de mi familia

—Ya lo averiguaras, puede ser muy pesado pero con una gran satisfacción

—Eso ansió —se acercó estrechando su mano— abre bien los ojos quizás alguna de tus fans puede ser la mujer de tu vida

—Y eso me haría muy afortunado, despídeme de tu prometida, buenas noches y gracias por todo —dijo acercándose a la madre de Seiya para despedirse con un beso en el dorso de la mano— permiso y felicidades por la familia que iniciaran

—Muchas gracias —sonrió un tanto sonrojada ante el galanteo del joven en el cual ninguna de las hermanas Tsukino habían caído— que tengas un buen viaje y mucho éxito

—Gracias señora, permiso... —volvió la atención a su amigo— que llamen a mi agente para ver lo de los ensayos para mi presentación en tu concierto

—Perfecto mañana lo hablare con mi representante para decirle que has aceptado la oferta

—Claro y felicidades amigo por tu próxima boda... —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo palmeando su espalda.

—Gracias, espero verte en mi boda ya te avisare cuando será nos vemos —lo abrazo.

—Gracias, permiso —dijo saliendo hacia el jardín— oye Seiya... espero que sepas que es broma eso de coquetearle a tu novia

—Lo se amigó, sé que jamás harías algo como eso

—Jamás, me da gusto verte tan feliz ahora, definitivamente Serena se ve que te ama y ahora con tu carrera musical, creo que todo en tu vida comienza a estar bien

—Si bastante bien —sonrió a su amigo— por fin tengo la familia que siempre desee, y mis sueños se están haciendo realidad

—Nada vale más que eso, Hotaru es una hermosa niña y mientras tú seas feliz ella también lo será... —al llegar al auto volteo a verlo— de verdad amigo, quiero que seas feliz con tu familia y tu carrera, aunque no será algo fácil de sobrellevar podrás hacerlo

—Me esforzare cada día, no voy a defraudarte amigo, esperare volver a compartir el escenario contigo

—Ya lo verás que lo haremos... —dijo sonriendo estrechando su mano— ahora metete no te vaya a regañar tu prometida y despídeme de ella

—Claro vete con cuidado, nos vemos —esperó a que subiera al auto para meterse a la casa.

— ¿Interrumpo?—sonrió volviendo a la sala observando a su hermana que estaba muy cariñosa con Darien.

Subió la mirada hacia su hermana— Para nada hermanita

—Bueno es que están tan cariñosos... —dijo sonriendo sutil— ¿cómo te has sentido Haru?

—Bastante bien, quizás un poco más irritante que de costumbre, pero me siento feliz —se incorporó observando a su hermana— ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo? —Tomo un cojín abrazándolo— bien, muy bien por suerte no tengo esos malestares que tu... —sonrió.

La observo detenidamente— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—No, estoy bien, solo quizá un poco cansada, no he parado en todo el día... —dijo sonriéndole para que no se preocupara, pero no solo era la cansancio físico si no también mental, había estado pensando toda la tarde en lo mismo y ahora tendría mucho más en que pensar.

—Si te ves cansada, no estás tan acostumbrada a tanta actividad, quizás también sea hora que nos vayamos a casa, aunque no sé si te moleste mostrarme cual era la habitación de Darien, me gustaría conocerla

—Claro... —se puso de pie al tiempo que Seiya entraba a la casa.

—Te va a gustar, bueno si es que no le han movido nada a la recamara... —dijo Darien ayudando a su prometida a levantarse.

—Gracias —sonrió emocionada por ver el lugar donde había vivido su prometido hasta hace poco.

— ¿Ya se van? —Murmuró con tristeza.

—No, Serena le enseñara a Haru la que fue mi habitación... —dijo Darien volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Vamos arriba, no tardamos... —dijo Serena tomando el brazo de su hermana.

—Ay sigue estando igual de tirada que cuando te fuiste Darien —sonrió divertido.

—Bueno entonces la vera tal como vivía aquí... —dijo divertido— no te tardes mi amor

—No tardare...—murmuró siguiendo a su hermana.

Darien las observo subir las escaleras y espero el tiempo prudente para hablar— Ahora sí, cuéntame que está pasando

Suspiro— Solo lo que te con te hace un rato, ¿quieres que pase algo más además de eso?

—Supongo que es más de lo que esperabas que pasara, pero no entiendo Seiya, ¿por qué te busca ahora?, sinceramente no creo que haya cambiado, una mujer que abandona a su hija no puede cambiar

—Quizás pero... esta arrepentida eso puedo verlo en su mirada, está completamente sola, y desesperada

—Y ve en ti la solución a sus males... —suspiró profundamente— ten cuidado, no por quererla ayudar vayas a terminar peor

—No puedo hacer nada más por ella, pero me ha sorprendido mucho que haya retomado el arte y en este caso para dar clases

—Sí, cerca de tu hija, lo cual no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ¿cómo sabes que ahora no querrá quitarte a la niña?

—No lo sé, ella consiguió ese empleo antes de saber que Hotaru era su hija, no voy a permitir que le haga daño a Hotaru, pero tampoco puedo cambiarla de escuela a estas alturas

—No, ya sé que no, pero entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?, deberías hablar con ella

—Eso hare, mañana hablare con ella

—Y creo que también debe estar presente Serena

Suspiro— Primero hablare con ella es un tema un poco delicado

—Sí, eso me temo, se ve que le está afectando tanto como para que Haru lo haya notado y ahora también esté preocupada

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —sirvió un par de copas más dándole una.

— ¿Por qué?, vamos Seiya no notaste el entusiasmo que tiene por la boda, y si estoy siendo sarcástico, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera puesto a planearla ya ¿no crees?

Se quedó callado— Creí que cuando le diera el anillo su entusiasmo mejoraría... incluso temí que me rechazara

—Y mejoro, solo que eso no significa que olvide lo ocurrido, está feliz pero no como debería una mujer recién comprometida

Bajo la mirada— ¿Será que en realidad no desea estar a mi lado?

—Yo no dije eso, más bien creo que se siente insegura con Kakyu rondándote

—Pero le he tratado de dar toda la seguridad posible, quizás no hemos hablado del tema como tal, pero si ya le había comentado que no ha dejado de buscarme en primera instancia para que le diera dinero pero no voy a cambiar mi amor por Serena solo porque a ella se le ocurra que quiere recuperarnos... eso no va suceder

—Pero así como tú eres celoso imagínate como estará ella

Suspiro dando un sorbo— ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?, por más que ya le dije a Kakyu que no me busque no lo entenderá y lo que menos quiero es que Serena se sienta insegura, porque estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, la amo Darien y no quiero perderla

—Creo que Kakyu ve en ti ahora a la persona que esperaba, pero tú ya no, sí que tienes que dejárselo en claro

—Se lo he dicho de mil maneras, le dije que ya no la amo, que amo a Serena y con ella voy a casarme

Suspiro profundamente— tendrás que presentarlas

—Si porque Kakyu aún no la conoce

— ¿Entonces no han tenido contacto directo a alguno? —Preguntó bebiendo un poco de vino.

—Ninguno...

—Entonces quizá tengas la ventaja de eso, pero es necesario que Serena la conozca y se dé cuenta que ya tiene un lugar contigo

—Solo la ha visto una vez bueno quizás dos, la primera vez si hablamos sobre el tema, de ahí no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema

—Habla con ella, creo que a los dos les hace falta

—Sí, lo hare pero no esta noche, h asido un día lleno de emociones

—La verdad me alegra que ya hayas encontrado tu vida feliz

—Luchare por mi familia Darien, también me siento feliz por ti primo

—Yo también estoy feliz primo, mucho... —suspiró sonriendo— ahora si ambos tenemos la vida que queríamos

—Una hermosa familia —sonrió acercando su copa para brindar— por cierto esta demás decir que quiero ser el padrino de tu hijo así como tú lo eres de Hotaru y sin duda espero lo seas de nuestros futuros hijos

—Por supuesto, no podría ser alguien más...

—De ninguna manera primo, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, y sin duda no pensé que llegaría el día en que fueras fiel a alguien

—Ah no sé porque lo dices... —sonrió divertido— es que no había encontrado a alguien a quien serle fiel y ahora ya la encontré

—Sin duda es una hermosa mujer, lo que tanto habías soñado, la mujer perfecta para ti

—Salud, por las perfectas mujeres Tsukino Tenoh... —dijo acercando su copa.

Choco su copa con la de él brindando— Por nuestras cerezos

Sonrió al golpear su copa— Por nuestros cerezos... salud

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¡Feliz inicio de Año!

Si, ya sabemos que es muy atrasado pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca, esperamos que hayan disfrutado mucho de estas fiestas, para aquellas que tuvieron vacaciones ojala las hayan disfrutado, por nuestra parte decidí en lo particular descansar y tratar de editar los capítulos que vienen y así no faltarles cada domingo.

La verdad estuve también triste cada vez veo menos comentarios (reviews) supongo que ya no les interesa a muchos esta historia, pero para las que siguen cada capítulo, por esas personas es que lo terminaremos como lo teníamos previsto, aun si es solo una persona que lo sigue leyendo, muchas gracias por continuar con nuestras locuras.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, esa Kakyu metiendo discordia entre nuestra pareja favorita ¿verdad?, ya veremos que más hace más adelante, por lo pronto nos leemos la siguiente semana, ya saben quejas o sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia.

Saludos.


	35. Chapter 35

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 35

p.d. incluye lemon

— ¿Y qué te parece la habitación que era de Darien? —Preguntó recargándose en la ventana.

—Justo lo que imagine que sería —se acercó a la cama sentándose, observándola detenidamente.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió sutil— definitivamente ustedes son el uno para el otro

—Tú también lo eres con Seiya

—Sí, eso creo... —murmuró volteándose a observar por la ventana— lo amo

—Pero no estás segura... ¿qué ocurre Serena?

—Por la tarde llevé a Hotaru a ver a Seiya a la sesión de fotos, vi salir a aquella mujer y Seiya tenía labial y… ya me conoces me sentí celosa, pero es que tenía labial en los labios

— ¿Y le preguntaste que sucedió?, ¿ya te dio una explicación?

—No, yo tampoco se la pedí, pero también está el hecho de que ya vio a Hotaru y que son amigas

— ¿Como que son amigas?, ¿a qué te refieres Serena?

—Hotaru la conoció antes y de hecho dijo que quería ser tan buena pintando como su maestra, trabajara en la escuela

—Eso si es un problema, ¿sabes que pretende esa mujer?

—Sí, quedarse con Seiya y ahora supongo que con Hotaru

— ¿Y Seiya que te ha dicho al respecto? —Se acomodó en la cama observando detenidamente a su hermana.

—Nada, no lo sabe, hable con esa mujer por teléfono, tuvo la osadía de contestar el celular de Seiya

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada de esto Serena?

—Porque no Haru... porque ella me declaro la guerra a mí, la hubieras escuchado

—Sí, ¿y dime que piensas hacer entonces?

—Hablar con ella, ya dejo ver sus intenciones ahora sigo yo, pero también tengo miedo, que quiera ganarse a la niña y… se la lleve

—En mi opinión esto debe saberlo Seiya, Serena ¿es que acaso no piensas decírselo?

—Lo hare, pero no ahora, es que... cuando salió esa mujer lo hubieras visto, parecía realmente afectado, sé que me ama, pero por encima de todo está el bienestar de Hotaru, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?, Seiya se alejó de mi por el bienestar de la niña, si él considera que lo mejor para la niña es que este con su madre entonces... —bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Deberás apoyarlo si decide decirle la verdad acerca de su madre —llevo las manos a su vientre— no conozco a esa mujer, pero si conozco el sentimiento de llevar vida en tu interior... Seiya necesitara que lo apoyes suceda lo que suceda Serena

—Y lo voy a hacer —dijo suspirando sutil.

—Entonces habla con él Serena, tú no sabes lo que esa mujer pretende en realidad, o lo que esté pensando Seiya, no actúes sin saberlo, tanto tu como el ahora son una pareja y como tal deben enfrentar los problemas

Sonrió sutil— Si, así debería ser, pero... él ni siquiera ha tenido la confianza de decirme que es lo que sucede con ella

—Si no hay confianza y comunicación entre ustedes entonces tienen un grave problema Serena, por eso se me hizo tan precipitado su decisión, no dudo en que te amé y lo ames... solo que les faltaron muchas cosas por vivir juntos antes de unirse por completo

—Tienes razón, nos precipitamos... ¿debería volver a casa?, o buscar algún otro lugar

—Huir no es una opción, eso debiste pensarlo antes de decidir vivir con él, afronta tus problemas con valentía —se puso de pie acercándose a ella— habla con él, no lo dejes pasar Serena

—No huyo solo que... a veces siento que todo esto me cuesta

—Tú lo decidiste así, afronta las consecuencias de tus decisiones, dime ¿qué esperabas que fuera?, ¿un castillo mágico donde vivirías siempre feliz?

Subió la mirada negando— Ya sé que nada es color de rosa...

—Entonces no pretendas escapar de tus problemas, ya no eres una niña, sabias perfectamente a lo que te atenías al mudarte a esta casa, sabias desde un inicio que él tenía responsabilidades, de las cuales tu quisiste compartir con él ¿no es así?

—Es que no sé si me ve como la madre de Hotaru o solo como... alguien que la cuida, entiéndeme Haru tengo miedo de perderlos a ambos

—Serena —suspiró acercándose a ella— la niña te quiere y mucho, él te ama, pero jamás vas a ser su madre, aun cuando te comportes como tal

— ¿Entonces cómo debo verla?

—Como la hija del hombre al que amas y como parte de tu familia... así como ella te ve como la mujer que su padre ama y que la quiere tanto como si fueras su propia hija

—Pues me parece injusto tener las obligaciones como madre, pero no los derechos

—Es que nadie te dio esas obligaciones Serena... —tomo sus manos— es algo que tu decidiste asumir, y aunque cuides de la pequeña, ella no va dejar de tener una madre que buena o mala siempre la tendrá... y esa mujer está en su derecho de pelear por ella si así lo decide

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Entiendo... que no importa lo cruel que pueda ser siempre será su madre

—Sí, ella siempre será su madre aun cuando la niña la considere muerta... algo que quizás Seiya no debió hacer, será doloroso para ella si algún día se llega a enterar de la verdad y cuando eso llegue a suceder tú debes estar presente para consolarla, tú la quieres mucho, y al igual que Seiya velaras por ella por ese amor que le tienes a la pequeña, pensaras en su bienestar tal como lo hace su padre, aun cuando lo que debas hacer no te agrade mucho

Se quedó callada por un instante— Sera mejor que bajemos...

—Sé que no esperabas escuchar eso de mí, por un momento no pienses en ti, piensa en ella y en el ¿sí?, y no vayas a cometer alguna locura

—Dejar de ser egoísta... lo entiendo... —dijo soltando suavemente su mano— vamos, seguramente Darien te espera ansioso

—Puede esperar, no te preocupes, en este momento me importas tu Serena, no te veo bien, ni siquiera estás entusiasmada con la boda

—Claro que lo estoy, pero ahora veo que casarnos no es nada más que un mero formalismo, solo es un documento firmado... —se encogió de hombros sonriendo sutil— casarnos no cambiara nada, pero si estoy contenta, al menos ahora sé que tengo ya un título que me une a Seiya

— ¿Un título?, eso suena demasiado frio

—Tal vez... pero es la realidad

—Entonces quizás no deberías casarte si piensas así —suspiró acercándose a la puerta— piensa bien lo que quieres Serena y deja tu egoísmo de lado, no te llevara a nada bueno, yo te apoyare y si decides volver a casa puedes hacerlo

Se quedó callada observándola salir, sintiéndose no solo molesta si no triste y confundida, amaba a Seiya pero también todo lo que sucedía le dolía.

Bajo las escaleras sintiéndose triste por lo que le ocurría a su hermana, no estaba bien, y quizás lo que le había dicho le habría dolido más, pero tenía que hacerla consiente de lo que estaba enfrentando, era lo único que podía hacer por ella— Podemos irnos

—Claro, ¿estás cansada? —preguntó Darien acercándose a ella, aunque la notaba extraña.

—Si un poco —le sonrió ligeramente— muchas gracias por la cena estuvo muy rico todo

—Claro porque la hizo tu hermana... —dijo Darien sonriendo.

—Sí, será una gran chef si se lo propone, puede ser cualquier cosa lo sé

—Si ya sabemos que estás orgullosa de tu hermana, no imagino cuanto lo estarás de nuestro hijo, pero bueno vámonos, es tarde y tienes que dormir adecuadamente —dijo tomándola del brazo.

Seiya se acercó a la pareja— Gracias por haber venido ¿y Serena? —murmuró extrañado al ver que no bajaba.

—Aquí estoy... —dijo sonriendo sutil llevando ahora unos zapatos de piso en lugar de los tacones— fui a cambiarme los zapatos —desvió la mirada hacia su hermana— gracias

Fijo la mirada en ella— ¿Por qué gracias?

—Por venir, por estar aquí en este día especial y por... quererme... —sonrió sutil— la lista podría seguir, pero sería demasiado larga

Sonrió acercandose a ella— Siempre voy a quererte por ser quien eres —abrazándola hacia ella.

—Una tonta, egoísta... —murmuró a su oído al abrazarla— te quiero Haru, cuídate y cuida del bebé ¿sí?

La abrazo aún más— Sé que harás lo que creas que sea lo correcto y que no te vas a dar por vencida —respondió de la misma forma.

Asintió separándose de ella sonriéndole sutil— Gracias por venir...

— ¿Nos vamos mi amor? —Preguntó Darien llegando con el abrigo de su prometida.

—Cuídate Serena y si tienes tiempo mañana espero que vayas a la oficina para comer juntas ¿sí?

—Sí, ahí estaré, tengo que ayudarte con tus preparativos... cuídense...

—Nos vemos y felicidades... —dijo Darien después de colocarle el abrigo a su prometida— primo necesito que te des un tiempo y vayamos a ver lo de los trajes

—Claro, yo te aviso

—De acuerdo, vámonos mi amor... —tomo a Haruka de la cintura para llevársela.

—Hasta luego... —Serena se acercó a acompañarlos a la puerta.

—Cuídese mucho —se acercó a Serena abrazándola por los hombros— nos vemos

—Bien, es hora de limpiar... —dijo Serena despidiéndose con la mano de su hermana al ver que subían a la camioneta y en seguida volver dentro— guardare lo que resta de pastel para Hotaru

—Está bien, mamá sigue en la cocina, las ayudare

—No te preocupes, ve a descansar, seguro te hace falta, entre tu madre y yo limpiaremos... —volteo a verlo dudando un segundo— te amo, descansa

—Está bien, no tardes —se acercó rozando sus labios— te amo

Asintió alejándose hacia la cocina, limpiar le daría tiempo al menos para pensar un poco, y decidir que iba a hacer, ya no estaba segura de nada y hasta que no decidiera era mejor no mencionar nada del tema.

—Ya se fueron todos ¿verdad hija?

—Sí, ya... —dijo mientras juntaba los platos— fue una noche larga, debería ir a descansar

—Estoy bien, tú pareces cansada

Volteo para verla negando— Estoy bien, además alguien tiene que limpiar

— ¿Estás segura hija?, mañana podremos hacer limpieza vamos a descansar

—Prefiero hacerlo de una vez, no se preocupe, vaya a descansar, me encargare de todo... —dijo llevando los platos hacia la mesa del desayunador— usted si debe descansar, no ha parado desde que se despertó

—Está bien hija no te desveles mucho ¿sí?, si quieres mañana podemos hacerlo

—Recogeré un poco nada más, ¿sí?, ande vaya a descansar... —le sonrió para ir en seguida por el sobrante del pastel.

—Está bien descansa hija y felicidades —se acercó para despedirse de ella.

—Gracias... —se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla— descanse, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana hija —sonrió para alejarse hacia las escaleras a descansar.

Cuando por fin la casa quedo en silencio volteo observando cada una de las fotografías que había, casi en su mayoría de Hotaru con Seiya, o de la pequeña familia que habían sido hasta que ella llego, observo las fotografías donde la pequeña era una hermosa bebé de mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo sutil al verla con una que otra mueca, había pensando en hacer algo respecto a esa mujer, pero ahora no estaba segura, estaba demasiado confundida, y lo que menos quería era que Hotaru sufriera por una madre que obviamente no era ella, respiró profundamente volviendo a la cocina, tenía demasiado quehacer y eso le serviría para pensar aun si le llevaba toda la noche.

X-X

Si no se equivocaba por ese parque era la casa donde vivía Seiya, las calles y muchos lugares de ese lado de la ciudad habían cambiado, pero seguía recordando aquella banca donde ambos se sentaban a platicar y a tener largas sesiones cariñosas, era un lindo lugar después de todo, pero para ella siempre significo poco, en fin ahí estaba de nueva cuenta caminando por entre sus senderos para ir a hablar con el padre de su hija, pero la suerte no podía ser menos cuando lo vio corriendo cerca, justo directo hacia donde ella estaba, acomodo su cabello y aliso su vestido para darle una mejor impresión, y así poder reconquistarlo.

Habían optado por salir a correr al menos dos o tres veces por semana, para mantenerse en forma, eso le ayudaba a relajarse e iniciar bien su día, hasta que la vio de frente, se detuvo en seco respirando un tanto agitado— Kakyu...

Sonrió al verlo no dudando en acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla— Buenos días, estaba por ir a buscarte, pero es una suerte encontrarte aquí, ¿podemos hablar?

—Si es una suerte, estaba pensando en buscarte —dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió tomando su mano— ¿sabes?, estaba recordando cuando veníamos a este parque, te encantaba comprar helados, ¿ya no los venden verdad?

—Sí pero no por lo que piensas —retiro su mano.

Se quedó de pie observándolo— Seiya, sé que he sido muy insistente al buscarte en los ensayos, sé que debes estar muy ocupado, yo también lo voy a estar, mañana entrare a dar clases en la escuela de nuestra hija, ansió poder verla

— ¿Que pretendes hacer?, ella te cree muerta

—Aun no entiendo porque le dijiste eso, pero no importa yo hare que me quiera y cuando estés dispuesto le diremos la verdad, es una niña hermosa, quizá por eso sentí algo especial cuando la conocí, se parece a ti

—Si claro vamos corriendo a decirle la verdad y hacerle ver que la madre que cree un ángel en realidad es un demonio

Hizo un gesto de tristeza— Sé que no soy la mejor madre, pero estoy dispuesta a todo por ella, por ti, quiero recuperar a mi familia... —se acercó tomando su mano— sé que será difícil para la niña aceptarlo, pero soy su madre

—Si la quieres en realidad renuncia a ella, renuncia a mí... alguien más ocupa ese lugar que tú dejaste vacante hace más de cinco años

—Eso es imposible, tú me amas, sé que me amas, solo déjame demostrarte cuanto me sigues amando —lo abrazo hacia ella— sé que me extrañaste, yo también lo he hecho, te amo Seiya, quiero recuperar a mi familia

La sujeto apartándola de él— Por favor no hagas esto, tu mataste el amor que sentía por ti, no puedes llegar ahora como si nada pidiendo que vuelva a amarte, te mate ante los ojos de nuestra hija, porque el día que te marchaste estabas muerta para mí, era preferible decirle eso a decirle que su madre era una cualquiera que prefirió el dinero al amor de su propia hija

Se había detenido al ver a aquella mujer, ahora no solo osaba en buscarlo en su trabajo ahora estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, respiró profundamente y camino hacia donde estaban ellos— Seiya...

Se giró al escuchar la voz de su amada— Serena tardaste mucho

—Lo siento, no encontraba mi pants... —dijo observándolo.

—Seiya, hablemos en privado... —dijo observando de arriba a abajo a aquella chica, a la cual tenía la idea de haberla visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

—Lo siento Kakyu ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar, en verdad si amas a Hotaru renuncia a ella, pero si quieres hacerle más daño anda corre y dile la verdad que eres su madre que la abandonaste por un hombre rico, que nunca te valoro... corre y cáusale esa gran tristeza —tomo la mano de Serena presionándola, sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Seiya, tenemos que hablar y no lo haremos delante de esta mujer

—Esta mujer se llama Serena Tsukino y es mi prometida

—No puede ser tu prometida, Seiya... —se acercó separando a Seiya de Serena para tomar su mano— aun me amas

Cerro sus ojos sintiéndose desesperado— ¿De qué forma quieres que te diga que voy a casarme con ella?, ya basta Kakyu, ya basta

Serena se sentía mal, y escucharla afirmar aquello era más de lo que podía soportar— Aléjese de mi familia de una vez por todas

Se colocó delante de Seiya— La que tiene que alejarse eres tu niñita, voy a recuperar a mi familia cueste lo que cueste, y tú no vas a impedirlo

— ¿No? —Murmuró ya molesta— entonces... dime ¿cuánto quieres por alejarte de mí prometido y de mi hija?

— ¿Dinero? —Frunció el ceño molesta no dudando en abofetearla— no me ofendas de esa forma niñita, el dinero no me interesa solo Seiya y mi hija y no voy a permitir que vengas a ofenderme de esa forma

Se cubrió la mejilla sintiéndola arder— ¿Ofenderte?, por favor, eres tu quien me da pie para ofrecerte dinero... dime ¿cuánto quieres?

—Ya basta las dos —se interpuso en medio de ambas molesto— tu vete de aquí ya es suficiente por un día... vámonos...—tomo la mano de Serena para alejarse a grandes zancadas sin decir nada más.

—Seiya, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar, no puedes dejarme por esa estúpida niña, no ves que no tienes nada que ver con ella

Frunció más el ceño sin voltear alejándose con Serena hasta quedar en un paraje algo apartado, soltándola.

Se detuvo sobándose la muñeca— ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?, es ella la que esta demás

—No tenías por qué ofrecerle dinero... ¿por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró molesto.

—Porque es lo único que ella entiende, ¿no por eso te ha estado buscando?

—No tenías por qué hacerlo

— ¿Por qué no?, ella quiere dinero y yo puedo dárselo con tal de que te deje en paz y no se acerque a Hotaru

—Por qué no, simplemente porque Kakyu es mi problema —levanto la voz un tanto sobresaltado.

— ¿Tu problema? —Lo miro seriamente— ah claro por lo mismo no me contaste de cada vez que buscaba y besaba, claro tu problema

—Intenté contártelo, pero cada que quería tocar el tema tú me evadías, entonces supuse que no te interesaba

Bajo la mirada negando— ¿No me interesaba?, no sé si sentirme ofendida por eso o porque entonces es cierto que cada que te buscaba era para pedirte dinero y para besarte

—Quizás es así, pero yo la he despreciado cada vez... ¿o es que eso no es suficiente?

— ¿Entonces por qué dices que es tu problema?, se supone que debe ser nuestro, Hotaru es mi hija ahora y no quiero a esa mujer cerca de ella

—Esa mujer es su madre y yo tampoco quiero que le haga daño —desvió su mirada.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente— Pero la quieres cerca de Hotaru ¿verdad?, que no le haga daño, pero ahora que volvió no puede volver a alejarse

—Hice algo que no debí hacer, mentirle a Hotaru y lo hice porque estaba dolido por lo que ella hizo, la mate ante sus ojos y jamás me atrevería hablarle mal de su madre

—Decirle la verdad no es hablarle mal, solo quiero saber si ella solo por haberla traído al mundo vale más que yo que la amo con toda mi alma, no nació de mí, pero la amo y ella la abandono

—Sé que la abandono, que no es una mujer digna de llamarse madre, se cuánto amas a Hotaru y a mí, y no es que ella valga más o menos que tu Serena

Respiro profundamente bajando la mirada— No estoy al mismo nivel que ella, pero está claro que para todos ella merece ser la madre de la niña solo porque la trajo al mundo y que debo dejar de ser egoísta

—Serena te estas comparando con ella y eso no es el caso, es su madre si, por que la trajo al mundo por que lleva su sangre y eso nadie va cambiarlo, pero tú eres la persona que los dos queremos a nuestro lado

—Eso cambiara cuando Hotaru la conozca aprenderá a quererla, tu sabes perfectamente que no había tenido otra amiga después de mí, la querrá y un día le dirá que quiere que sea su mamá, porque al final de cuentas es el llamado de la sangre y tú lo aceptaras... —bajo la mirada, no se había dado cuenta que jugaba con su anillo de compromiso mismo que ahora sentía tan ajeno— porque lo harás por el bien de la niña... siempre será así y no es reclamo, solo es algo que sé que sucederá porque ya paso una vez

—La niña siempre será mi prioridad sí, pero tú eres mi felicidad Serena, que ella diga que aún me ama que quiera recuperarme es muy diferente a que yo acepte

Aun jugaba con la sortija— Creo que... todo esto ha sido muy precipitado, todos tenían razón cuando dijeron que nos estábamos precipitando al vivir juntos, me falta mucho por conocerte, y a ti también, no te das cuenta que lo que hice solo fue por querer proteger a Hotaru, pero tienes razón, es tu problema, Kakyu y esa mentira que ahora está por descubrirse es tu problema... —lentamente se quitó la sortija— y sé que al final decidirás lo que es mejor para Hotaru y eso claro esta es aprender a convivir con su verdadera madre... por eso creo que es mejor que primero resuelvas tu problema antes de decidir casarte conmigo o si quiera vivir en la misma casa

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo? —mantuvo la mirada en ella completamente incrédulo a lo que veía.

—Solo te estoy dando tiempo a que resuelvas tus problemas, a que decidas que vas a hacer, no quiero ser egoísta Seiya, te amo y amo a Hotaru, pero... no puedo competir por el amor de esa niña y por tu atención contra alguien que fue tan importante para ti y que lo será para Hotaru... una vez te dije, los quiero para mí y solo para mí y me muero de celos de solo pensar que te ha besado, que mi hija la admira tanto como para querer ser como ella... —dijo con lágrimas extendiendo el anillo hacia él.

Tomo su mano haciendo que cerrara su puño sobre la sortija— Kakyu fue importante para mí... fue mi primer amor, es la madre de mi hija y es parte de mí, pero ahora tú ocupas un lugar muy grande en mi corazón y no tienes por qué competir contra nadie, porque has ganado el lugar que ahora ocupas y no es el lugar de Kakyu

—Tal vez, pero... no me ves como la madre de Hotaru, soy el personaje más horrible de los cuentos de hadas, soy la madrastra, y no quiero eso, le dirás la verdad a Hotaru, y ella dejara de verme como lo hace hasta ahora

—Cuando sepa la verdad Hotaru me odiara, ¿y ahora tú me dices esas cosas?, cuando yo no tuve nada que ver con el hecho que ella se encariñara contigo o que tú te encariñaras con ella... por esto precisamente no quería continuar, pero no tú la señorita caprichosa que nunca entiende de razones no se detuvo

Lo miró fijamente sintiendo como sus ojos ardían al tratar de contener las lágrimas— Bueno entonces toma esto como un capricho, ya no te quiero, ya no quiero verte, me iré a casa, fuiste un capricho y nada más...

— ¿Así de sencillo?, primero decides tenerme a cualquier precio, y después me botas como un vil juguete tuyo porque ya te aburriste, porque ya no puedes más, no puedo hacer nada si Hotaru se encariña con su madre aun sin saber la verdad

Bajo la mirada apretando en el puño la sortija— Tienes razón, no puedes hacer nada... sé lo que harás al final Seiya, veras que tu hija es tan feliz con esa mujer que por su bienestar aceptaras a Kakyu... y en poco tiempo volverás a sentir ese amor que tenías por ella, así que te estoy haciendo más fáciles las cosas, así yo y mis caprichos y mi dinero nos vamos

—Bien si quieres irte de mi lado hazlo, ya vi que en realidad no confías en mí, aun cuando te pedí que lo hicieras, no confías en el amor que tengo por ti... —soltó su mano.

Se quedó callada observándolo fijamente, claro que confiaba en él— Quiero dejar de ser egoísta y tú no me ayudas, no te das cuenta de que me carcomen los celos al ver a esa mujer cerca de ti, que te bese, que te abrace, comprendería que quiera acercarse a Hotaru, pero también te quiere a ti

—Si me busca pero que vale más ¿lo que haga yo o lo que haga ella?

— ¿Aun si ella me dijo que te recuperaría?

—Tú tienes la decisión... confiar en mi o dejar que ella consiga su cometido

—¿Sabes que es lo peor del caso?, que al final siempre soy yo la que busca tu perdón, la que te busca, la que te pide una y otra vez que no terminemos lo nuestro, aun si era tu amante... ¿por qué tiene que ser así? —Preguntó bajando la mirada ya con lágrimas.

—Serena... —se acercó a ella secando sus lágrimas— yo te amo, con toda mi alma, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero me enamore de ti, y este tiempo a tu lado ha sido maravilloso... dime ¿piensas echarlo por la borda por un ataque de celos?

—No es cualquier ataque de celos... —dijo aun llorosa.

—Pero no dejan de ser celos, quise contarte todo lo que ocurría con ella antes, pero cada que quería hacerlo algo sucedía

—Y aun así me pediste que nos casáramos... —dijo aun sin atreverse a verlo— justo el día que mis celos estaban peor

—Si porque te amo y lo que más deseo es que seas mi esposa, que formemos una familia ¿acaso eso no cuenta para ti?, dime ¿qué debo hacer para que creas en mí?

Hizo un sutil puchero— Quizá debiste besarme delante de ella

Sonrió ligeramente— Sujeté tu mano y te defendí ante ella ¿no cuenta?

—Sí, pero... eso fue como si sujetaras la mano de tu hermana, que por cierto no tienes —dijo aun con el puchero.

—No sujete la mano de una hermana ni nada parecido, sujete la mano de mi prometida y le he dicho millones de veces que contigo voy a casarme porque te amo

—Eso si lo escuche... —dijo aun llorosa— ahora... ¿podrías besar a tu tonta prometida?

La abrazo hacia él— No vuelvas a insinuar si quiera el alejarte o darme tiempo, ya tuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti ¿de acuerdo? —abrazándola hacia el sujetando su rostro entre sus manos para poder besarla.

Tan solo asintió no tardando en rodear su cintura y corresponder a su beso, había estado tan confundida en los últimos días, pero esa discusión con su prometido le había aclarado muchas cosas, entre ellas que solo la amaba y amaría a ella por siempre.

Beso sus labios con profundidad y ternura mostrándole cuanto la amaba, que nadie haría que dejara de hacerlo y que solo con ella quería estar.

Sonrió entre sus labios pegándose un poco más a él— Seiya... te amo, perdóname soy una tonta

—Te amo Serena, no quiero a nadie más que a ti, siento si no te dije lo que ocurría en su momento

—No dejes que jamás te vuelva a besar o a abrazar... ¿de acuerdo?

—Tratare de hacerlo, a veces me toma desprevenido como hoy... pero ten la seguridad que jamás voy a corresponderle

Hizo una mueca— Entonces tendré que tomar otras medidas y no creo que te gusten mucho

— ¿Cómo qué medidas?

—Por la mañana antes de irte tendré que lamerte, si lo siento, lo hare, porque eres mío y lo mío, nadie, nadie lo prueba... —dijo con seriedad y determinación— y por la tarde cuando llegues o por la noche según sea el caso tendré que bañarte...

—Suena tentador y bastante agradable —sonrió abrazándola más hacia él— quiero que confíes en mi amor, en que no habrá otra mujer que no seas tú para mi

Lo abrazo recargando el rostro en su pecho— Lo siento amor, solo que... no sé, me siento impotente, no sé qué hacer, lamento haberle ofrecido dinero, pero... fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarla de ustedes

—Lo se amor, solo que ya la he ofendido demasiado y se ha humillado tanto que ya no quiero que lo haga y no porque aun sienta algo por ella —acariciando su cabello— quizás ha vuelto a ser la Kakyu que conocí, y de la que me enamore, ayer vi algo en su mirada cuando vio a Hotaru, yo creí que le diría la verdad en ese momento y no lo hizo

—Y luego no quieres que tenga miedo de que te vuelva a gustar... ya recordaste como era antes

—Jamás lo olvide amor... —tomo su mano besándola— me dolió lo que hizo y ha vuelto, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella ya no son los mismos, es la madre de Hotaru si lo es, pero no es la mujer que amo... solo quiero que me entiendas

Suspiró haciendo un puchero— Creo que eso me pasa por enamorarme de mi arrogante guardaespaldas que además es un sexi cantante, encantador padre de una hermosa niña, ni modo, no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te amo Serena

—Y yo a ti... —extendió la mano hacia él donde aún tenía la sortija— ¿me la pones de nuevo?

Tomo la sortija— Jamás vuelvas a quitarte esta sortija o la próxima vez que lo hagas la pegare con silicón

Sonrió divertida— Tonto, si lo haces ya no tendré manos suaves para acariciarte

—Con tal de que no la quites y de tenerte siempre a mi lado hare lo que sea necesario, así que tú decides amor

—Lo siento, nunca más me la quitare... —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él— acepto ser tu esposa, de nuevo

Coloco la sortija sobre su dedo— Y yo te acepto como mi esposa y eterna compañera

No dudo en abrazarlo parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo mejor— Te amo Seiya, te amo como no te imaginas, tanto que haces que sienta morir de celos

—Mi amor yo soy tuyo y de nadie más, no tengas celos, jamás voy a dejarte —la abrazo casi cargándola— te amo

—Te amo Seiya —murmuró ocultando el rostro entre su cuello— amor, la casa está sola... y yo... te necesito...

—Sí, anoche me dejaste esperándote...

—No pensé que tuvieras energía para hacer algo conmigo —murmuró besando suavemente su cuello.

—Mmm es posible, pero es que tú me das energía ¿sabes?

Sonrió abrazándolo mas a ella— Entonces quiero darte mucha energía hoy, no es una buena pelea si no es una buena reconciliación

—Nuestra primera pelea como pareja —abrazándola más hacia él— te amo mi princesa

—Amo cuando me dices así... porque si mi amor, soy tu princesa, quiero ser el amor de tu vida Seiya por siempre

—Eso quiero que seas mi amor y quiero que me apoyes, no sé qué va suceder con Kakyu, tengo miedo de decirle la verdad a Hotaru... pero sea lo que sea que pase quiero que tu estés a mi lado

Asintió separándose lo suficiente para verlo— Perdóname por todo, sé que soy egoísta y caprichosa y tonta a veces, pero es que tengo miedo de que a ambos me los arrebate

—Confía si te digo que ni Hotaru ni yo dejaremos de amarte, porque has ganado tu propio lugar

—Está bien lo hare, pero no me culpes si llego a ponerme celosa por cualquiera de los dos

—Mi princesa celosa te amo tanto

— ¿Aunque sea así de celosa y posesiva? —Preguntó volviendo a abrazarlo— a veces me doy miedo —dijo un tanto en broma.

—Así te conocí, pero algo debemos hacer para controlar esos celos que no son nada buenos

—Por lo pronto, ámame luego pensare en ir con un terapeuta

—Vamos a casa entonces para amarnos

— ¿Me llevas cargada?, o prefieres cansarte en casa

—Prefiero cansarme en casa haciéndote el amor —tomo su mano para caminar.

Sonrió sonrojándose entrelazando sus dedos, a últimos días sentía que lo deseaba más, aunque quizá claro se debía a que no habían tenido un maratónico día como la vez de su cita— Eso me gusta aún más, ¿tendrás que salir de casa?

—Quizás en la tarde con Darien y tú también iras a comer ¿no?

—Si... entonces creo que tendremos que aprovechar muy bien el tiempo

—Bastante diría yo mi princesa anda a correr se ha dicho —comenzó a correr por el parque en dirección a casa.

Rio divertida tratando de correr a su paso, era el hombre perfecto para ella, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir si quiera dejarlo?, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, por una extraña razón sentía que estar un minuto más sin él sería una tortura.

Al llegar a casa abrió la puerta para enseguida cargarla y besar sus labios con profundidad.

—Te amo, te amo... —murmuró entre sus labios abrazándolo con fuerza— te deseo tanto... —dio una sutil mordida en su labio.

—Te amo, voy a hacerte mía para que no vuelvas a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de separarnos, te amo y quiero que esto sea por siempre

Sonrió jugando con sus labios— Hazme tuya, haz que nunca olvide a quien pertenezco

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación cargándola— Te amo Serena, no me dejes nunca porque eso me mataría

—Lo siento mi amor... —murmuró besando su cuello jalando suavemente la playera— te amo, hubiera muerto en vida sin ti

—Mi amor —entro a la recamara llevándola hacia la cama— eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi princesa caprichosa

—Solo quiero ser tu princesa caprichosa... —dijo no dudando en ser ella misma quien se quitará la playera quedándose en ropa interior.

La observo detenidamente— Tan perfecta

—Creo que... nací para ti mi amor... —dijo recostándose en la cama alzando los brazos por encima de ella sonriéndole.

Se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnudo, para después acercarse a ella entregándose a sus brazos.

Sonrió abrazándolo acariciando su cuerpo— Te amo mi amor...

—Y yo a ti mi amor te amo tanto, sé que si tu estas a mi lado puedo vencer cualquier cosa

—Te amo... —tomo su rostro buscando sus labios para besarlo, lo amaba y tras pensarlo y tener miedo no lo dejaría.

Beso sus labios dando inicio con ello a las caricias, deleitándose de su cuerpo, y de sus labios de toda ella por completo.

Suspiró profundamente entre sus labios, abrazándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él como tontamente no lo había hecho antes.

Sentía ese abrazo diferente, abrió sus ojos acariciando su rostro— No tengas miedo

—No quiero perderte, eres todo para mí y te amo —dijo mirándolo— y te iba a perder

—No ibas a perderme amor, porque estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti

—Pero... ¿qué hubiera hecho si me hubieras tomado la palabra? —Murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente su hombro.

— ¿Crees que te hubiera tomado la palabra amándote como te amo?

—Yo... tal vez me hubieras hecho sufrir con tu ausencia

—Te habría ido a buscar y quizás te habría secuestrado, porque no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado

Lo hizo girar sonriéndole— Eso me gusta, ser secuestrada por ti

Sonrió acariciando su cintura— Me gusta tenerte solo para mi

Sonrió cerrando los ojos estremeciéndose— Solo para ti mi amor

La acerco hacia él para besar sus labios— Te amo y no quiero perderte

—No mi amor, no te dejare... —dijo pegando su cuerpo al de él incitándolo— Te amo, te amo

Dejo escapar un gemido, acariciando su espalda— Serena... mi amor

—Creo que hoy comenzare por... —se inclinó lamiendo lentamente su cuello.

Cerro sus ojos dejándola hacer lo que quisiera, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante su contacto.

Sonrió al ver el efecto que tenía en él— Delicioso... —murmuró dándole otra lamida.

—Mi amor... hoy quiero ser tu desayuno

Suspiró dándole pequeños besos, y sutiles lamidas por el cuello y hombros— ¿Seguro? —dijo dándole una pequeña y suave mordida.

—Si, por que después yo voy comerte a ti

Sonrió satisfecha comenzando a darle besos bajando por su cuerpo— Sera delicioso comerte

Sonrió divertido sin apartar la mirada de ella— Será divertido pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado

— ¿Te parece? —Mordisqueo suavemente su abdomen tardándose en llegar a aquella zona que sabía sería tan placentera para ambos.

—Si...

—Te hare muy divertida la vida... —murmuró acariciándolo mientras besaba su piel.

—Eso quiero, porque has traído más luz a mi vida

—Te amo... —murmuró bajando hasta su miembro comenzando a besarlo.

Se sujetó de las cobijas dejando escapar un profundo gemido, eso le gustaba y lo excitaba aún más, era un placer que solo conocía con ella y que no deseaba sentirlo con nadie más que no fuera ella su amada princesa.

Disfruto de ese instante, brindándole placer, haciéndolo pensar solo en ella, que solo con ella podría tener una experiencia así.

Se movía conforme ella lo disfrutaba, observando el techo, con placer y cada vez mayor deseo por ella.

También para ella era placentero, sentirlo vibrar, darle ese placer, jugar con su cuerpo, hacerlo gemir, murmurar su nombre, lentamente fue volviendo sus besos hacia su cuello— Te amo

—Te necesito mi amor... te necesito

— ¿Que tanto? —Murmuró mordisqueando su oreja—

—Mucho —la abrazo haciéndola girar recostándola para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Sonrió abrazándolo, besándolo tan profundamente, degustando su sabor, era el hombre de su vida, su gran y único amor.

Comenzó acariciar su cuerpo buscando sentir la desnudez de sus pechos que tanto le gustaban, sentirla por completo suya.

Jadeo entre sus labios, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus caricias y como jugaba con ella, mordió suavemente su labio tomando su mano para que oprimiera suavemente uno de sus pechos.

Sonrió— Ahora es mi turno de comerte —acariciando aún más su pecho bajando sus besos hacia su cuello.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos mordiendo suavemente el labio echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que la besara— Soy tu desayuno... —murmuró.

—Muy rico desayuno —lamiendo su cuello.

Sonrió estremeciéndose— Tienes que saborear muy bien tu desayuno

—Claro, sino no sabe —recorriendo todo su cuello.

Gimió sonriendo sutil— Muérdeme...

—Tranquila, déjame disfrutarte —besando el otro lado de su cuello.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo lentamente? —Murmuró enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Si... quiero deleitarme por completo de ti

Suspiró cerrando los ojos dejándose hacer por él— Hazlo mi amor... deja tu nombre escrito en mi piel

—Lo hare princesa, —sonrió bajando poco a poco sus besos hacia sus pechos, retirando la prenda íntima para saborearlos.

Gimió bajando las manos hacia la cama sujetándose— Eres increíble...

Le gustaba escucharla, eso era música para sus oídos, mordisqueando un poco su pecho jugando con el otro con su mano.

Mordió suavemente su labio ahogando un gemido, se sentía demasiado sensible que aquel juego estaba siendo tortuoso— Sigue mi amor...

Sonrió cambiando sus besos al otro pecho donde hizo lo mismo, aspirando su aroma que lo embriagaba y que jamás se cansaría de disfrutar como lo hacía en esos instantes— Te amo mi amor

Suspiró arqueando su cuerpo, sentirlo de esa forma y escucharlo era tan maravilloso que la hacía volar— Mi amor... me gusta...

Acaricio su cintura bajando lentamente sus besos a su vientre jugando con él y acariciándolo— Me fascinas

Sintió un sutil hormigueo en su vientre— Y soy solo para ti

—Si solo mía —beso su vientre una vez más antes de bajar a su intimidad retirando su prenda íntima, para apoderarse de ese rincón.

Gimió al sentir sus labios sujetándose fuertemente de la cama arqueando su cuerpo— Mi amor...

Lentamente fue profundizando en su intimidad recorriéndola por completo ante cada reacción suya.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, Seiya era perfecto para ella, dulce y apasionado, fuerte y seguro, tomándola con decisión, sabía que jamás olvidaría cada instante en que se entregaba a él, y cada uno era especial pero ese momento en particular era diferente, habían tenido su primer gran discusión y ahora solo deseaba entregarse a él, entregarle cada poro, cada caricia y cada gemido a él y solo a él.

Se separó de ella tan solo para acomodarse y fundirse en ella— Seremos uno solo siempre princesa

—Si mi amor... —sonrió con la respiración profunda, amaba sentirlo así, sentirse de él, que tonta hubiera sido si lo dejara, ese solo pensamiento le aterro por lo que lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas— bésame... déjame tu sabor en mi...

No respondió tan solo la beso con pasión y con todo su amor demostrándole que ella era la única mujer que quería a su lado siempre, amándola con todo su ser.

Lo abrazo con fuerza hacia ella, impidiéndole moverse, solo así siendo uno solo en ese instante, besándolo, jugando con su boca, que viera lo apasionada que era solo para él, que había aprendido todo eso entre sus brazos y jamás tendría intenciones de nuevo de dejarlo.

La abrazo tanto como pudo hacia él acariciando su rostro intensificando cada vez más sus besos, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos.

Gimió entre sus labios— Nací para ti mi amor, te amo Seiya, te amo, toda te pertenezco... —dijo arañando suavemente su espalda.

—Y yo nací para amarte amor, te amo con toda mi alma, te pertenezco solo a ti, eres mi presente y mi futuro

Sonrió mirándolo— Te amo mi amor, ahora sí, ¿te apetece morderme?, muero porque lo hagas...

— ¿Por qué te gusta que te muerda amor?

—Por qué... eres mi vampiro ¿recuerdas?

—Si lo soy —sonrió divertido acercándose a su cuello para darle pequeños mordiscos.

Gemía cada que sentía sus pequeñas mordidas— Mi amor, caí rendida ante tu encanto, de vampiro

— ¿Así que mi encanto de vampiro te enloquece? —Murmuró mordiéndola un poco más succionando su piel.

Sonrió gimiendo al sentir esa mordida enterrando las uñas en su espalda— Si...

Se movió un poco más en ella sintiéndose aún más excitado explotando todos sus sentidos sobre ella— Serena

—Mi amor... —volvió a abrazarlo buscando sentir sus labios en ese instante, en que sentía que sus mundos se unían por completo, que ambos explotaban de pasión.

—Mi Serena —se separó de su cuello para observar su rostro ese que tanto amaba— te amo —acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos sobre ella— eres mi amor, mi mujer eres todo para mi

Dejo escapar un gemido un tanto más fuerte— Seiya... —murmuró acariciando su cabello— si Seiya, soy tu mujer, solo tuya, tuya...

—Soy feliz por tenerte entre mis brazos —sudaba mientras sonriera sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

Acaricio su mejilla sonriéndole, respiraba agitada y sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza y rapidez que podría jurar que estaba al mismo ritmo que el de Seiya— Creo que jamás dejare de desearte... me fascina como me tomas

—Mi princesa —se acercó a besar sus labios, sentía el momento acercarse, sus corazones latían como uno solo, era algo sensacional.

Lo beso tanto como pudo, lo ayudaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo, buscando y dándole más placer, escuchar sus jadeos, su respiración, eran el mayor aliciente y lo que más le excitaba, nadie como ella para darle ese placer a su prometido.

El momento de la explosión llego, dejo escapar un gemido aún más profundo tensando su cuerpo.

Enterró las uñas en su espalda, perfectamente dura, marcada, sentirlo así sobre ella era tan placentero que sonrió en medio de gemidos— Seiya... mi amor... deberíamos discutir de nuevo...

— ¿Te parece? —dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella respirado un tanto agitado, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Si... —murmuró descansando la cabeza sobre la cama observando el techo respirando aun agitada soltando suavemente una pequeña risa— soy una adicta a ti... entre más te tengo más te deseo, ¿qué hiciste conmigo mi amor?

—Yo no hice nada mi amor, fuiste tú... —respirando entre su cuello dándole pequeños besos— te amo

Sonrió abrazándolo queriendo conservar ese instante por siempre— Y tú también... fue un desayuno delicioso

—Bastante delicioso, pero ahora si necesito algo más que comer —sonrió al sentir su estómago sonar.

—No espera... —lo volvió a abrazar más haciendo que girara y quedar ambos de lado— perdóname por haber sido tan tonta y celosa, te amo y tengo miedo de perderte, amo cada instante a tu lado y ahora no sé porque de pronto me comporto más como una chiquilla caprichosa que como una mujer enamorada

—Mi princesa —acaricio su mejilla— te amo y no quiero perderte, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer Kakyu pero no sé por qué siento que aún hay esperanza para ella, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que le ocurre aun cuando ella no se tentó el corazón cuando nos abandono

—Tratare de entenderlo, pero tú también entiéndeme un poco a mí, amo a Hotaru, y no es necesario darle la vida para que sea considerada como su madre, no quiero ser solo de palabra, quiero que también me incluyas en lo que pienses hacer, que pidas mi opinión, porque después de todo yo soy quien está contigo y quien cuida a la niña

—Lo hare mi amor, no pensaba tomar ninguna decisión sin decírtelo, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y ahora que vio a la niña me desconcertó por completo

—Yo también estaba desconcertada, la vi salir llorando, pero eso se transformó en celos cuando te vi y vi esa mancha de labial en tu rostro y tú que ni siquiera me saludaste... —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Llegaste preguntando que ocurría y delante de Hotaru no podía decirle nada al respecto, si me beso, pero fue en la comisura de los labios y la aparte de inmediato

—Mancillo tus labios... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa— ya no eras puro como para acercarme y fingir que todo estaba bien

—Lo sé, fue algo un tanto incomodo, más al ver que Hotaru la conocía

— ¿Que vamos a hacer al respecto?, ahora esa mujer estará cerca de ella y ¿si se le ocurre decirle algo?

—Tengo miedo, Hotaru me odiara cuando lo sepa

Lo abrazo siendo ella quien le brindara refugio— No mi amor, no lo hará, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero déjame hablar con ella, creo que sería lo más correcto, porque contigo ya se empeñó en reconquistarte y no entenderá razones

—No me gusto que te abofeteara, me sentí impotente

—Ni a mí, nadie excepto Haru me había golpeado, quizá debería devolvérsela

—Conociéndote serias capaz de eso amor, pero ¿y si Hotaru se entera de la verdad?, que sucederá, no sé qué hacer

Se incorporo un poco recargándose en el codo sobre la cama— Dime Seiya... ¿crees que Hotaru merezca saber la verdad?, me refiero a toda la verdad, porque si se va a enterar tiene que saberlo todo para evitar problemas más adelante

—Es una buena niña, sé que no debí decirle que su madre estaba muerta, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, lo que sí es definitivo es que no dejaremos que nos la quite

—Decirle que su madre murió es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, con el tiempo Hotaru te hubiera preguntado porque los abandono y eso hubiera sido más doloroso... —acaricio suavemente su mejilla— déjame hablar con Kakyu, ahora Hotaru es mi hija y como tal debo protegerla incluso de ella misma, debe entenderlo

—Quiere estar cerca, vi ansiedad en su mirada más por saber que será su alumna...

—Por lo mismo es necesario hablar con ella, Seiya, no quiero ir a la escuela un día y que me reciban con que su maestra se la llevo de paseo, no quiero esos sustos

—Está bien... —suspiró aun consternado— la verdad me da lástima, Rubeus nunca se casó con ella, pero fue algo que ella se buscó

— ¿De verdad nunca se casó? —Murmuró desviando la mirada recostándose en la cama observando el techo— ¿sabes?, creo que tampoco es necesario hablar tanto de ella

—Lo sé, pero ya no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, yo entiendo tus celos y te pido que me entiendas, no le he dado motivo alguno como para creer que puede volver le he dejado en claro que te amo, y que no hare más de lo que ya hice

—Le da motivo el solo hecho de ser tú, porque te amo y supongo que te ama aun... —suspiró profundamente.

—Si me lo dijo, pero yo ya no, solo tú me importas

Volteo para verlo sonriéndole— Y vaya que te importo, me encanta como me lo demuestras, lo siento mi amor, pero debo hablar con ella de mujer a mujer y si puedo le devolveré la bofetada, aun me duele

—Está bien, solo ten cuidado ¿si amor? —Se acercó rozando sus labios— te amo

—Claro, al contrario que ella tenga cuidado de mi... —dijo peinando su cabello— aun no me conoces bien amor, con tal de proteger a mi familia puedo hacer muchas cosas

—No sé si temer, porque mi princesa es capaz de todo y hacer hasta lo que no por conseguir su cometido

Sonrió abrazándolo hacia ella— Tu eres la prueba de ello, te quería para mí y te tengo así que... esa mujer está perdiendo su tiempo porque no pienso dejar que me arrebaten a mi familia

—Y yo no pienso dejarte jamás, aun si Hotaru se entera de la verdad, tú serás mi esposa y mi compañera y también serás su madre porque ella te escogió como tal

Suspiró sutil acariciando su rostro— Sí, quiero ser todo para ti y para ella, aunque a veces sienta que ya no puedo más, cuando veas que ya no puedo no te enojes conmigo solo... abrázame ¿sí?

—Lo hare mi amor te lo prometo seré mas paciente —abrazándola hacia él— te amo

—Yo también Seiya te amo, y amo a nuestra hija, pero para mí todo esto es tan complicado, no te había querido decir nada, pero tengo miedo de defraudarte, es que no sé cómo ser un ama de casa, y a veces tengo miedo de equivocarme con Hotaru... además... —oculto su rostro avergonzada— volví a teñir otra camisa ahora de azul

—Pero yo no quiero una ama de casa amor, quiero una mujer que me ame y esa eres tú

—Seiya... —subió la mirada sonriéndole volviendo a besar sus labios— te amo, te amo y que bueno que eso no te importe, porque fueron todas tus camisas nuevas...

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos— ¿Eso quiere decir que usare un nuevo estilo?

Asintió sonriéndole— No pensé que tu abrigo negro se fuera a despintar y mucho menos a encoger

— ¿El abrigo negro?, amor creo que necesitas que mi mamá te ayude a poner a lavar la ropa

Hizo un puchero ocultando el rostro contra la cama— Lo siento... —murmuró.

La abrazo hacia él— Al paso que vamos gastaremos más dinero en ropa nueva

—Yo te puedo llevar de compras... —dijo aun ocultando el rostro.

—Para eso eres la numero uno amor

Lentamente fue buscando su mirada— ¿De verdad no te importa que no sea una buena ama de casa?

—No amor, pero sé que iras mejorando con la práctica y llegará el momento que ya no encojas mi ropa

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo hare mi amor te lo prometo, oye... ¿y crees que hoy haya sido el día? —Preguntó tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre.

—Yo espero que sí, sería sumamente hermoso

—Después de una pelea una increíble reconciliación —dijo sonriéndole— te amo Seiya, te amo tanto que ya no sé qué haría sin ti, gracias por no tomarme la palabra

—Te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti mi princesa eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero que te alejes de mi

—No lo hare mi amor, te lo prometo... pero bueno creo que será hora de que mi apuesto prometido me prepare el desayuno ¿qué te parece?, o... ¿nos damos un rápido baño?

—Un baño y después el desayuno

—Está bien, pero antes dame un beso, un beso verdadero

Sonrió abrazándola tomando su rostro con suavidad— Te amo mi amor —rozando lentamente sus labios besándola con ternura.

—Mi príncipe... —murmuró cerrando lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, como aquel primer beso que desencadeno todo, el que hizo que se enamorara de él poco a poco.

Acaricio su rostro mientras disfrutaba de sus labios como un elixir de vida que solo ella podía darle tal como había sucedido en ese primer beso en que sintió que ya nada volvería a ser normal en su vida.

Lentamente fue subiéndose en él sonriendo al sentir como la abrazaba— Cárgame... —murmuró entre sus labios— vamos a darnos un baño

—Un buen baño —se levantó sujetándola entre sus brazos.

—Si, después preparamos el desayuno, iré a comer con Haru y quizá más tarde vaya con Molly para preguntar por Kakyu

—Está bien amor, solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

—Si amor... —le sonrió buscando incitarlo— ¿crees que me haría algo?

—Espero que no en verdad —respiro profundamente— espero que todo salga bien —entro al baño con ella en brazos.

—Todo saldrá bien mi amor... —dijo mordisqueando su mandíbula— me gusta que me cuides, te hace ver... sexy...

— ¿Qué tan sexi?

—Mucho, increíblemente sexy... —dijo sonriendo— como la primera vez que te vi

La bajo al entrar al baño— Mi princesa me has enamorado por completo de ti

Suspiró sonriéndole admirando su cuerpo perfecto mientras abría la llave de la regadera— Yo también me enamore por completo de ti sin mencionar que me gustaste y ahora me gustas más... —dijo sin quitar la mirada de él.

—Juntos podremos salir adelante con todo lo que se nos ponga en frente

Se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda— Te amo y por ese amor que te tengo te prometo que no dejare que nada me derrumbe, ni siquiera una lavadora

—Esa es la Serena de la que me enamore

Sonrió besando su espalda— Y siempre lo seré mi amor, no dejare que nada ni nadie se lleve la felicidad que tengo contigo... por fin encontré mi hogar a tu lado

—Tú eres el complemento que me hacía falta para sentirme pleno y feliz

— ¿De verdad lo soy?, es que aún me parece un sueño todo esto que a veces tengo miedo de despertar y que tu no estés a mi lado

—Estaré siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas estaremos unidos princesa

Extrañamente se sentía pasar de un estado de animo a otro en cuestión de segundos, pero no quería pensar nada triste o que aquello fuera un sueño, solo hizo que volteara a verla, coloco las manos sobre su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo, sintiendo que eso es lo que le hacía falta, lo que su corazón pedía a gritos, un beso del amor de su vida para alejar cualquier pensamiento o temor.

La abrazo por la cintura besándola profundamente entregándose por completo a sus labios a esa mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Tan solo hizo que entrara a la regadera sin dejar de besarlo, sería un baño de esos que no se olvidan y que se quedan con las ganas de repetirlo, de eso se encargaría ella, de que cada momento fuera especial, diferente, único, para poder así enamorarlo día a día, y que jamás llegara el día que se arrepintiera de todo lo que ambos sentían.

X-X

Aun se encontraba desconcertada sin entender el por qué una mujer como ella tenía el amor de Seiya, los había visto discutir y después actuar como si nada marchados del parque, en eso pensaba cuando entro a la casa donde estaba quedándose— Ya regresé...

—Hola, pasa estoy preparando unos sándwiches, ¿quieres? —Pregunto desde la cocina.

—Si gracias —murmuró acercándose a la cocina— ¿vas a salir?

—No, al menos no ahora, tengo mucho que planear para las clases, ¿y tú? —Al salir la vio tomar asiento al comedor.

—No, ya tengo todo lo necesario para iniciar las clases, aunque aún me siento nerviosa muchas gracias por ayudarme a conseguir esta oportunidad

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió colocando un plato con el sándwich frente a ella— estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo

—Me esforzare lo prometo, no te hare quedar mal... ahora más que nunca tengo que esforzarme

—Confió en ti, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

—Por mi hija, ayer por fin pude verla

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió a su nueva amiga— ¿y que sentiste?

—Lo más hermoso que haya sentido en el mundo, en verdad como me arrepiento de haberla abandonado, pero sabes... lo peor es que llama mamá a otra mujer que no soy yo

— ¿Y cómo es eso posible?, ¿no te reconoció como su mamá?

—No... —Murmuró con tristeza— llego al estudio donde estaba su padre con esa mujer, y abrazo a su padre —presiono sus puños— él le dijo que había muerto

—Kakyu... —se puso de pie para acercarse a ella— lo siento, eso fue muy cruel de su parte, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Quiso decírmelo antes, pero la niña dice que yo mande a esa mujer para que los cuidara me considera un ángel Molly te das cuenta de lo que hizo —murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ay Kakyu, eso es muy triste, ¿y no crees que eso fue mejor a que supiera la verdad?

—Quizás, pero eso significa que no tengo oportunidad de acercarme mi hija, ay Molly no sabes que arrepentida estoy de haberlos dejado... quizás nunca se habría fijado en esa chiquilla con la que ahora va casarse

— ¿Chiquilla?, demuéstrale a tu ex que se equivoco

—Él me odia, dejo que esa mujer me humillara... me ofreció dinero para que me alejara de ellos

— ¿Cómo fue eso posible?, ¿cómo se le ocurre ofrecerte dinero?

—Eso hizo, tuve que abofetearla, claro está él no me defendió me dijo que me fuera y se la llevo

— ¿Qué clase de mujer es como para ofrecerte dinero?, prácticamente te estaba comprando tu derecho de ser madre

—Seguramente una niña rica de esas que están acostumbradas a tenerlo todo... que —cubrió su rostro— que como yo creen que el dinero lo es todo y que puede comprar incluso el amor

—Pues entonces es una cruel mujer al no ver el dolor de madre en ti, y como tu ex puede amarla

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, los vi discutiendo creí que sería mi oportunidad y sin embargo terminaron besándose, no lo entiendo ¿qué le dio esa mujer?, está ciego

—Hay muchos hombres que solo ven lo bonito de una mujer, creo que está en ti demostrarle a tu ex que se equivoca

—Él me odia, ¿recuerdas que le hice un sándwich ayer como sé que le gustaban?, lo rechazo de la misma forma que rechaza mis labios, ya no sé qué hacer Molly, esto me está matando, cometí un error y lo estoy pagando muy caro

—Pues sí, pero creo que más castigo que estar lejos de tu hija no puedes tener, tanto esa mujer como tu ex te deben una disculpa y lo mejor será que le digan la verdad a la niña

—La niña me odiara, pero quiero que sepa que soy su madre y no una completa desconocida

—Entonces entre tú ex y tú deben hablar con ella, te equivocaste, pero estás arrepentida, mereces tener a tu hija

—Hare hasta lo que no por ganarme el amor de mi hija

Sonrió palmeando su espalda— Así me gusta escucharte, además nadie como tú para ser llamada mamá, no una desconocida

—Me da coraje el amor con que ella habla de esa mujer, ay Molly mi hija es hermosa y muy inteligente

Sonrió— Y seguro muy bonita, tú lo eres

—Es hermosa, se parece mucho a su papá... además tú la conoces

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto interesada justo cuando el timbre sonó— ay permíteme, veré quien es

Asintió dando un mordisco al sándwich que su amiga había preparado.

Quizá no era la mejor opción, pero era lo mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido, tan solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera en casa.

Al asomarse y ver que era su amiga abrió la puerta sorprendida— Serena, como estas que bueno que me visitas

—Hola Molly, espero no importunarte, necesito platicar contigo por favor

—Claro adelante pasa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte sucedió algo con la pequeña?

—Sí, necesito encontrar a... —al entrar se detuvo en seco al ver a aquella mujer al comedor— ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer por lo que se puso de pie.

—Ay permíteme presentarte ella es Kakyu mi nueva inquilina —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Tu nueva inquina? —La miro fijamente— quiero hablar contigo ahora —mirando a aquella mujer.

Kakyu frunció el ceño— Molly ella es la mujer de la que te hable

—Ah así que ya has hablado de mí, Molly, permíteme hablar con tu inquilina sobre mi hija —dijo sin dejar de ver a aquella mujer.

Estaba más que sorprendida al comprender de quien se trataba, sin saber que decir o que hacer en ese momento, Kakyu se acercó sonriéndole ligeramente.

— ¿Que deseas hablar niñita?

Sonrió con ironía— No soy una niñita soy la prometida de Seiya y soy la madre de Hotaru y como tal vengo a hablarte

—Tú no eres la madre de Hotaru, que estés con Seiya no te da ese derecho

—Claro que si me da ese derecho, soy la mujer que Hotaru eligió como su madre y yo la amo como mi Hija algo que tu no supiste valorar

—Ella es mi hija, voy a recuperarla sin importar que suceda, no sé qué le diste a Seiya para que se fijara en ti pero no pienso rendirme, cometí un error y voy a remediarlo como sea eres una intrusa ya lo veras

Se acercó a ella molesta— ¿Qué le di?, ¿quieres saber que le di?, amor, comprensión, le di lo que jamás hiciste

—No hables de lo que no sabes —presiono sus puños— tú no sabes nada y no eres quien, para juzgarme, cometí un error muy grave quizás pero no voy a permitir que alguien como tu venga a ofenderme

— ¿Alguien como yo?, alguien que ha visto en Seiya un gran hombre y en Hotaru una hermosa niña llena de amor y deseos de una madre, a ambos les doy lo que quiere y lo hago con todo el corazón

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella— Puede ser que Seiya te haya escogido, que tengas incluso el amor de mi hija, pero no voy a rendirme, luchare hasta las últimas consecuencias, buscare el perdón de Seiya —seco sus lágrimas— y el amor de mi hija y tu o vas a impedir que eso suceda

—Puede que el amor de Hotaru no evite que te lo ganes porque es tu hija, pero a Seiya olvídalo, él me ama y jamás me dejaría

—Sé que perdí a Seiya... —murmuró con lágrimas, llevando sus manos hacia su corazón.

—Entonces deja de buscarlo, deja de acosarlo, no lo vuelvas a besar ni abrazar, él es mi novio, mi prometido y el hombre que amo

La observo detenidamente— No voy descansar aun si me rechaza, sé que me odia, que le hice daño a él y a mi hija, pero estoy arrepentida dime ¿quién te crees que eres como para impedirme el poder buscar su perdón?, esto es humillante

—Soy su futura esposa y la mujer que el ama

Presiono sus puños sintiendo coraje ante su seguridad y más al notar las marcas en su cuello quedándose sin palabra alguna.

—Amo a ese hombre y a esa niña con todo el corazón, y si tú también los quisieras al menos un poco de lo que dices no les harías daño, mi princesa te quiere aun si no lo mereces y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo

—Ha sido muy cruel por parte de Seiya decirle que estaba muerta, entiendo que me odie por lo que hice, que no soy una buena mujer, que no valore su amor, ni a mi hija... es suficiente con tener su desprecio dime ¿qué pretendes al buscarme?

—Quiero que sepas que no te odio, pero también quiero que veas si Hotaru merece que destruyas su inocencia al darse cuenta de la crueldad y ambición del ser humano, porque no bastara con que solo le digas "hola Hotaru yo soy tu mamá" eso solo le hará surgir miles de preguntas, ¿y entonces que le dirás?

—La verdad, quizás no soy una gran mujer, pero ella merece saber toda la verdad, no puedes quitarme la oportunidad de luchar por mi hija

—Y no lo hago, pero dime, ¿quieres esa oportunidad en base a las lágrimas de Hotaru?, ella cree que estás muerta y te respeta y quiere, para ella no existe mejor mujer que su madre, cree que ella es un ángel que me envió a cuidar de ella y de Seiya

—Pero eso es mentira, no soy una gran mujer, la abandone, estoy arrepentida, ya tienes a Seiya, no puedes impedir que no pueda acercarme a ella —continuó con lágrimas en sus ojos— tu estarías feliz si yo estuviera lejos

— ¿Que no te importa la felicidad de tu hija? —Dijo molesta— sí, yo estaría feliz de que estuvieras lejos, porque no te soporto, no soporto que ahora vengas a querer recuperar algo que tú misma abandonaste por ambición...

—Claro que me importa y mucho... —aun con lágrimas salió de la casa— jamás entenderías lo que siento

Camino detrás de ella tomándola del brazo dándole una bofetada— Eres tú la egoísta, no ves por el bienestar de la niña, ¿quieres dañarla psicológicamente?, tu eres peor que yo de egoísta, porque tú lo haces por pensar solo en lo que tu sufres

Llevo la mano hacia su mejilla— Hablas porque tú lo tienes todo, lo tienes a él a ella, lo tienes todo

—Y por lo mismo tengo miedo de perderlos por una mujer como tú, mi vida no ha sido fácil, he pasado con Seiya por muchas cosas y entre ellas también dañe a Hotaru y por eso sé que ella es tan sensible que cualquier cosa la puede lastimar, le jure no dejarla y no lo hare y cuidare de ella aun si es de ti también

— ¿Una mujer como yo? —Frunció el ceño molesta— ¿a que te refieres con eso?, ¿que acaso tú no has cometido errores o es que eres doña perfección que te atreves a venir y juzgarme por lo que hice?

—Claro que me he equivocado, pero ser madre es algo sagrado que tu vendiste por unas cuantas monedas, y por un hombre que era un miserable, dime ¿qué derecho tienes ahora de destruir la imagen que Hotaru tiene de su madre?

—Tengo el derecho de luchar por el amor de mi hija, lo que Seiya hizo es una crueldad que quizás me tengo bien merecido, cometí un error, pero no por ello puedes condenarme y juzgarme como lo estás haciendo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho como dices ese hombre no valía ni un solo peso de todo el dinero que tenía, pero estoy dispuesta a remediarlo aun si es con lágrimas de sangre

—Bien, destruye la infancia de Hotaru, arrebátale la inocencia, sigues siendo egoísta, no has aprendido nada, sé que te has enamorado de mi hija porque yo también lo hice, acércate a ella y daté cuenta si debe saber la verdad

—Basta, ella no es tu hija es mía, Seiya no lo sabe pero en el parto estuve a punto de perderla, tenía miedo a encariñarme con ella, porque... —desvió su mirada, presionando su puño— habría sido mejor haber muerto al lado de Seiya, que haber buscado una esperanza de vida, deja de decirlo como si no fuera nada para ella soy su madre, lleva mi sangre y no ha pasado un solo día sin que piense en esa bebe que abandone ¿y tú te atreves a querer darme una lección?, mejor di que eres egoísta, que no quieres que la pequeña comparta su amor de hija con alguien más que no seas tu

—Entonces eres una cobarde, no querías encariñarte con ella y por eso al final terminaste por abandonarla, si soy egoísta y tratar de hablar contigo es imposible, es mi hija porque Hotaru así lo decidió, pregúntale

—No quería porque no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, fui cobarde, no sabes nada de lo que tuve pasar todo este tiempo, Hotaru podrá verte como una madre, pero sabes que siempre serás solo su madrastra y nada más, Seiya podrá amarte, pero no voy a rendirme... estaré cerca de ella te guste o no

— ¿Piensas pelear por ambos?

— ¿Piensas impedir que lo haga?, quizás ya haya perdido a Seiya, no lo culpo después de todo no soy una buena mujer... —las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar— ya lo tienes a él no me quites a Hotaru, es lo único que me queda en el mundo

— ¿Y qué hay de Seiya?, para él Hotaru lo es todo, incluso antes que cualquier mujer

—No pienso quitársela, es su padre y nadie mejor que él para velar por ella por eso no me la lleve conmigo, Rubeus me ayudo, me sometió a un extenso tratamiento, quizás no es un gran hombre y me humillo cuantas veces se le dio la gana, solo quiero estar cerca de Hotaru ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Qué es lo que tenías?

—Una enfermedad degenerativa, Seiya no se dio cuenta por que no estuvo presente el día que Hotaru nació, le pedí al médico que guardara el secreto, que no le dijera nada

La miro fijamente— ¿Y cómo estas ahora?

—Fuera de peligro, quise volver antes, pero él no me lo permitió, curo mi salud para servir a sus fines

Bajo la mirada— ¿Y por eso los abandonaste?, ¿no hubiera sido mejor decirle a Seiya la verdad?

— ¿Para qué?, tenia reciente la muerte de su padre, las deudas encima, solo le daría una carga más y mayor sufrimiento, en ese momento pensé que era mejor hacer que me odiara a ser una carga para él, hice mal y lo reconozco nunca confié en él, lo amaba pero era demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable, nada le importaba más que la música, pasaba horas ensayando, o escribiendo, cuando supo del embarazo no fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir, no estaba en sus planes el formar una familia como tal

Se quedó callada, observándola, meditando cada una de sus palabras— ¿Y ahora por qué no le has dicho el motivo de porqué te fuiste?

— ¿Tú crees que él si quiera se ha dignado a escucharme?, no hace más que recriminarme el abandono, sus palabras me matan y ahora me arrepiento de haber sido egoísta pensando solo en mi sin detenerme a pensar en los sentimientos de él y de mi hija, pero si a él no le importa ¿por qué te importaría a ti?

—Tienes razón, a mí no debería importarme... —suspiró— ¿aun amas a Seiya?

—Sí, jamás deje de amar a ese niño que no hacía nada más que vivir despreocupado de la vida, que disfrutaba cada instante, y nunca dejaba de sonreír

Bajo la mirada— Ya no es un niño, y cuando yo lo conocí él ya no sonreía, y siempre estaba enojado

—Aun así, sigue siendo encantador, con esa mirada que deslumbra, su brillo es aún más intenso, simplemente dejo de ser niño para transformarse en un hombre a mí nunca me hizo ese tipo de marcas —desvió su mirada de su cuello.

Llevo la mano a su cuello cubriéndose— Supongo que ha cambiado mucho

—Sí, incluso sus facciones, son aún más duras sobre todo cada vez que me mira —se abrazó así misma— él me odia, lo entiendo, suficiente hace con darme un poco de dinero para mis gastos, otro en su lugar no se hubiera tentado el corazón

—Él es muy bueno, pero ahora supongo que se ha vuelto más duro, lo es también conmigo a veces

Saco de su bolsillo un dije con la foto de él y de la bebe— Esto es lo único que me lleve conmigo

Observo aquel dije sintiéndose nuevamente confundida— Me tengo que ir

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que Seiya decida, solo quiero que me deje estar cerca de mi hija

—Yo... hablare con él, pero piensa también en Hotaru y en su felicidad

Bajo su mirada— Hotaru es una niña, ¿me crees tan cruel como para destrozarla?, esperare si es necesario solo quiero estar cerca

—Entiendo, me tengo que ir, adiós... —se dio la vuelta para alejarse rumbo a su auto, sintiéndose confundida, ahora nada era como lo imaginaba o pensaba, ¿que se suponía que debía pensar ahora?

Se detuvo en la puerta, llevando la mano hacia su corazón sintiendo mucho dolor, ¿por qué esa mujer la había escuchado y Seiya no?, tal vez era porque hablaba con amor y estaba dispuesta a proteger a los que alguna vez habían sido su familia— Los perdí...

—Kakyu... —la esperaba en la sala.

Se giró hacia su amiga— Perdóname... —cerro la puerta acercándose a ella— creo que te he causado demasiadas molestias —seco sus lágrimas.

—No hay problema Kakyu —se acercó a ella— así que supongo que Hotaru es la pequeña que dejaste

Asintió mirando al piso— Ella es mi pequeña

Se acercó rodeando sus hombros— Es una hermosa niña, debes estar orgullosa de ella

Se refugió en ella— Ay Molly ¿será que estoy condenada que ella jamás sepa que soy su madre?

—La verdad cae por su propio peso, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, aunque tú o Serena no lo quieran

— ¿Qué crees que sea mejor Molly?, ¿decírselo ahora que es sola una niña o esperar que en algún momento ella se dé cuenta?, lo que menos quiero es hacerle más daño

—Es una buena niña, pero si es muy sensible, y enterarse ahora de la verdad le haría mucho daño, creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es esperar un tiempo a que esté más grande y lo entienda mejor

Asintió aun sollozando— Si será lo mejor, lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar cerca y ganarme su cariño sin que sepa quién soy en realidad... ay Molly me siento devastada

—Lo imagino Kakyu, pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, Serena es una buena persona confía en ella

—No pensé que la conocieras, no dudo que sea buena persona, por algo esta con Seiya, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, tiene el amor de mi hija y del hombre que amo

—Y también el coraje como para venir y hablar contigo, Hotaru me conto que ella estuvo lejos por mucho tiempo, la hubieras visto cuando la presento en la escuela estaba muy contenta

—La forma en que habla de ella llena de admiración y más como la llama mamá, diciendo que encontró a su príncipe, ¿es lo que merezco verdad?, después de haberlos abandonado...

—Kakyu... —la llevo hacia el sillón haciendo que tomar asiento— no es algo que merezcas o no, solo que Hotaru confía en ti como para contarte esas cosas, será doloroso escucharla, pero creo que debes hacerlo, darte cuenta de que es lo que piensa y siente tu hija

—Velar por ella en las sobras es lo único que puedo hacer ¿verdad?

—De momento si, tienes que hablar con Seiya y ver lo mejor para la niña, bueno hablar entre los tres porque ahora Serena también es parte de la vida de la pequeña

—Aprender a convivir con ella no era parte de mis planes, pero supongo que es lo mejor, Seiya la ama y ella no se ve que esté dispuesta a renunciar a él

Sonrió ligeramente— Es muy aferrada cuando algo quiere, así que dudo que lo deje

Suspiró— Solo está defendiendo el amor de los que ama, algo que yo no fui capaz de hacer

—Kakyu... tú también puedes defender el amor que les tienes al cuidar por su felicidad

— ¿Aunque esa felicidad no sea a mi lado?

—Aunque esa felicidad no sea a tu lado, tal vez si supieras que el padre de Hotaru aun siente algo por ti entonces te diría que lucharas

—Pero él ya no siente nada por mí, solo lastima por eso me está ayudando, ¿sabes? él me dijo que ojalá hubiese regresado antes... que me habría recibido

— ¿No será que de verdad aun siente algo por ti?, si te dijo eso es posible

—Eso pensé, pero cuando ella apareció su mirada cambio por completo, quizás aun sienta algo, pero no como lo que por ella siente

Suspiró abrazándola— Entonces deja que sea feliz con ella o quien él decida, sonara cruel, pero lo tuviste y lo dejaste ir así que hay que aprender a vivir con nuestros errores

— ¿Ya no hay oportunidad para nosotros? —se refugió en sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar.

—Me temo que no, en algún momento encontraras el hombre adecuado para ti

No respondió tan solo lloraba sacando todo el dolor contenido en su corazón.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, por poco y termina nuestra pareja favorita y ¿ahora qué opinan de la situación de Kakyu?, se fue por un motivo, y aun ama a Seiya.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por estar al pendiente de este fic, nos leemos en el próximo y ya saben, quejas o comentarios estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, excelente inicio de semana.


	36. Chapter 36

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 36

p.d. incluye lemon

Durante todo el camino hacia la oficina no había podido dejar de pensar en Kakyu y en esa conversación que habían tenido, ahora estaba confundida, no era una mala mujer, y Seiya debía saberlo, pero ¿y si eso significaba perderlos?, que Seiya se diera cuenta del error en que habían vivido, que viera con distintos ojos a Kakyu, que al final pudiera pensar que lo mejor que les pudiera pasar seria aceptarla de nuevo en sus vidas, mas después de haber escuchado que él la hubiera recibido, ¿y si con ella a pesar del amor que se tenían también sentía una especie de obligación?, antes al menos sabía que él odiaba a Kakyu por haberlos abandonado pero ahora, ahora sería distinto, al llegar a la oficina y llamar a su hermana para que bajara y así poder irse a comer se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que conociera a Seiya y lo distinto que ambas lo recordaban, Kakyu lo había marcado para siempre.

Al recibir la notificación que su hermana la esperaba, no dudo en bajar observándola en el auto— Vaya parece que tienes prisa por ir a comer

—Si un poco... —murmuró abriéndole la puerta para que subiera— la verdad es que necesito platicar contigo

— ¿Ocurre algo?, te noto rara —subiendo al auto.

—Estuve pensando en lo que platicamos, estaba, bueno estoy tan confundida, más ahora que se la verdad de Kakyu

— ¿De qué verdad hablas Serena?

Puso el auto en marcha— Kakyu no los abandono por ambición si no porque se estaba muriendo

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó completamente perpleja— ¿cómo es eso?

—Tenía una enfermedad que Rubeus se encargó de pagar por el tratamiento, Seiya piensa que se fue solo por ambición, pero no fue así, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

— ¿Con que fin pagaría el tratamiento? —Se quedó pensativa— ¿la habrá amado tanto como ser capaz de eso?

—Ese hombre no la amaba, solo espero a que estuviera sana para cobrarle el favor, por eso es que nunca se casó con ella, Haru... ¿te das cuenta que todo este tiempo Seiya pensó que lo había abandonado por dinero?

—Cuando en realidad no fue así —bajo la mirada— ¿y Seiya ya lo sabe?

—No... —Fijo la mirada en el camino— sé que debo decírselo, pero... tengo miedo, quizá en el fondo aun siente algo por ella, que la amo

—Quizás no seas la indicada para decírselo, ¿por qué ella no se lo ha dicho si tiene un arma tan poderosa?

—Seiya no la ha dejado hablar, aún conserva una foto de Seiya y de la niña, Haru, siento que le estoy robando

—Tu no estas robando nada Serena, por lo que haya sido los abandono lo mas lógico es que Seiya buscara rehacer su vida porque si no hubieras sido tu quizás habría sido Amy o cualquier otra chica que valorara al hombre que es, ella lo dejo en libertad y el hizo lo que era más lógico

—Sí, pero... se fue porque pensaba que moriría, aunque no le tuvo la confianza a Seiya de decirle lo que ocurría

—Pero se fue Serena y no creo que Seiya la vuelva aceptar, te ama

—Lo sé —murmuró sin despegar la mirada del camino— esta mañana yo... estuve a punto a dejarlo

— ¿Por qué? —volvió la mirada hacia ella confundida.

—Porque pensé que eso era lo más correcto, porque... le ofrecí dinero para que los dejara en paz

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¿por qué Serena?

—Porque se suponía que eso es lo único que ella quería

—Aun así no debiste hacerlo

—Ya sé que estuvo mal, pero a ver dime ¿qué hubieras hecho tu si a Darien lo buscará una mujer para pedirle dinero?, ah y aparte besarlo cada que tuviera oportunidad

—Obviamente no rebajarme al nivel de la mujerzuela, confiar en Darien, porque quizás no lo buscan para pedirle dinero pero si para coquetearle

Hizo una mueca— ¿Así que ahora me rebaje?, me abofeteo esa mujer

—No te habría abofeteado si no la hubieras ofendido de esa forma Serena, hay cosas que puedes y otras que no debes hacer sea por lo que sea

Suspiro— Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?, me dio coraje verla ahí a unos cuantos pasos de mi casa, abrazada del hombre que amo, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?

— ¿Dime que hizo Seiya?

—Obviamente se enojó conmigo, dijo que Kakyu era su problema

— ¿Antes que llegara?

— ¿Cuándo Kakyu lo abrazo?, pues, se la quitó, pero es que... —se estaciono a la orilla de una calle— Haru, me encela verla junto a él

—Ese es el punto Serena —suspiro— no estas confiando en él, en su capacidad para solucionar este problema, que seguramente debe ser muy difícil para él

— ¿Y para mí no lo es?, no entiendo entonces cual es el concepto de vivir en pareja si no tomamos decisiones ambos

—Tomar decisiones es diferente a no confiar en él, dime Serena ¿en verdad confías en él?

Se quedó callada observando su mano con el anillo de compromiso— Si, confió en él, por eso le diré la verdad de Kakyu

—Bien, no importa que suceda debes confiar en él Serena, la confianza es una parte fundamental para todo tipo de relación

Suspiro recargando la frente en el volante— Que difícil es ser novia y madre

—Si es difícil ser todo a la vez... —la observo detenidamente— pero al final vale la pena el esfuerzo, nada es fácil Serena

—Lo sé, y eso que aún no tengo hijos propios, eso terminaría por completar mi difícil situación

—Eso o te haría sentir aún más dichosa, porque no mayor felicidad que la de sentir vida en tus entrañas, sé que ahorita no lo entiendes pero es diferente a lo que sentía cuando cuidaba de ti y será diferente a lo que sientes cuando estas con Hotaru

—Como quien dice ahora solo estoy jugando a ser mamá

—Suena cruel pero así es, aunque eso no quita el hecho que estés cuidando a una niña, porque la quieres tanto como a su padre

—Pero solo soy su madrastra ¿verdad?

—Solo soy tu hermana ¿recuerdas? —guiño un ojo.

—Sí, solo mi hermana, creo que aún tengo mucho que pensar

—Sé que tomaras las mejores decisiones —tomo su mano— siempre voy a quererte y no me arrepiento de lo hice, Hotaru te quiere no porque en ti ve esa figura materna que le hace falta, pero creo que no solo ve eso en ti

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te ve como su compañera de juegos Serena como una amiga, hermana, alguien en quien confiar y en quien refugiarse...

—Al final si soy una chiquilla —sonrió con tristeza— ¿y que pasara cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad?

—Vas a consolarla y tratar de hacer que entienda a su padre, Serena para ti nunca fui una madre aun cuando me empeñé en querer serlo

—Pero es diferente, nuestra madre no nos abandonó por el motivo que fuera, y ella si

—Si es diferente pero al final de cuentas jamás me viste como tu mamá, siempre fui tu hermana eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, el cariño que le tienes a la niña en realidad no es el de una madre dime ¿por qué te enamoraste de la niña?, no te acercaste para ser su madre, ni para enamorar a su padre

—No, pero... quiero serlo, no solo que vea en mí una chiquilla, ¿que pasara cuando tenga mis propios hijos?, ella ya no me vera como una igual

—Solo dime ¿por qué te identificaste con ella?

—Yo... la vi tan sola y no quería que se sintiera así, tenía a Seiya pero sé que eso no bastaba para ella

—Porque tú te sentías igual, por eso, yo no bastaba para hacerte feliz y para que no te sintieras sola...

Se quedó callada, pensando en todo lo que le decía— ¿Solo fue afinidad?

—Lo que te atrajo a esa niña si, algo en común además de Seiya, piénsalo bien, porque te encariñaste con ella aun si sabias que su padre te rechazaba él no tuvo nada que ver en eso ¿o sí?

—No, nada, yo ya la quería

—Y la quieres sin ser su madre —acaricio su mano— ella no te quiere por ser su madre, te quiere por ser Serena, y el aceptarte como madre es una forma de mostrarte su cariño

—Me acepta pero no me acepta como su mamá

— ¿Y eso no te agrada?

—Es confuso, es como si dijera que si me quiere con su papá pero que no me quiere a su lado

—Lo es, pero lo que es una realidad es que te quiere y que está contenta contigo...

—Todo esto es muy confuso, ¿y si Seiya está en la misma situación?, o sea que cuide de Hotaru pero que no tenga atribuciones como mandarle o pedirle que haga tal o cual cosa

—Es una situación difícil Serena, como pareja puedes sugerirle y opinar pero la última palabra respecto a la pequeña siempre la tendrá ella

Suspiró profundamente— Pero yo quiero educarla... quiero apoyarla

—Y lo harás Serena, como alguien que la quiere y que la adora, porque seguramente tú serás su ejemplo a seguir, que no seas su madre que te vea como una igual no impide que puedas ayudar en su educación

—Supongo que eso se complicara más cuando tenga los propios —suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Seguramente pero confió en que saldrás adelante

Suspiró— Eso espero, aunque a los míos si podre malcriarlos

—Seguro cuando los tengas desearas que sean los niños mejor portados aunque puede que salgan iguales a ti de berrinchudos y eso que quede claro es parte de tu naturaleza y no de tu educación

Rio divertida volteando a verla— Claro que no tú me consentiste siempre, no podías verme llorando porque me comprabas muchas cosas

—Mmm si tienes razón es culpa mía que seas así de caprichosa te consentía en todo

Sonrió sutil— Aun así gracias, me educaste bien después de todo...

—Estoy orgullosa de ti

—Y yo de ti, después de comer me acompañas a ver la escuela de gastronomía, pasan los días y lo estoy dejando

—Claro será un placer hermanita ya es hora de que te dediques un poco de tiempo para tus sueños

—Sí, el más fácil de cumplir creo yo... —suspiró volviendo a poner el auto en marcha— oye... quiero darle un regalo a Seiya... pero conociéndolo sé que dirá que no, pero es que creo que lo necesita

— ¿Qué quieres darle?

—Un auto... —murmuró viéndola de reojo.

—Eso sí sería demasiado ¿por qué crees que lo necesita?

—Quiero dárselo de regalo por el éxito del concierto, además nunca le he dado nada, digamos que es la acumulación de todos los regalos que no le he dado, cumpleaños, navidades, mmm y aniversario... además ahora que es toda una celebridad necesita un auto que vaya más con su nuevo estilo

—Quizás, pero entonces te sugiero que lo lleves a que lo escoja

Sonrió emocionada— ¿Entonces si puedo?

—Puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando él este de acuerdo, no sería mala idea después de todo

—Está bien, lo iré sondeando poco a poco... —sonrió más tranquila— ¿qué quieres comer?

—Mmm quiero pasta si eso quiero

— ¿Pasta?, mmm bueno... ¿ahí tendrán helado de limón?

—Puede ser que si

—Bueno entonces vamos a comer pasta

X-X

Se sentía un tanto nerviosa cuando entro al salón de clases observando a los niños en especial a esa pequeña, como no se había dado cuenta antes era el vivo retrato de su padre, sonriendo al pensar en ello— Buenos días niños

—Buenos días señorita Kakyu... —dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno esta es nuestra primera clase, ¿qué les parece si salimos todos al jardín y buscan una planta o un objeto que le guste y lo dibujan?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todos los niños que comenzaron a salir.

—Miss... —Hotaru se acercó a ella jalando su falda.

— ¿Que ocurre pequeña? —se agachó para quedar a su altura sonriéndole.

—Yo quiero dibujar mi casa, no tengo que salir al jardín ¿me puedo quedar y comenzar mi dibujo?

— ¿Por qué quieres dibujar tu casa?

—Porque... mi familia está en ella...

—Y como es tu familia cuéntame de ella —acariciando su mejilla.

—Mi papá trabaja mucho, siempre canta y baila, mi abuelita siempre me cuida y huele muy rico y mi mami es muy bonita y hace postres muy ricos, bueno ella y mi abuelita siempre hacen la comida

— ¿Así que cocinan rico?, ¿a ti te gusta?

—Si mucho, cuando mi abuelita hace la cena mi mami hace el postre, aunque no me da mucho porque dice que luego no me duermo y a mi papi también le gusta

—Bueno es que de noche es demasiado dulce para una pequeña como tu

—Si es lo que dice mi mami... —sonrió haciendo un puchero— pero luego me guarda y me lo da en la comida, mi papi es cantante, va a tener un concierto pronto

— ¿Quieres mucho a tu papá verdad?, háblame de él ¿cómo es?

—Es muy guapo, antes no lo veía pero ahora sí, todos los días gracias a mi mami

— ¿Y por qué no lo veías? —murmuró preocupada.

—Porque mi papi trabajaba mucho, cuidaba a las personas, cuido de mi mami y se enamoraron, pero ahora ya puedo ver a mi papá todos los días y siempre me lleva a la cama cuando me quedo dormida

—Ya entiendo —acaricio su mejilla— ¿y tú mami como es contigo?

—Me quiere mucho y siempre me cuida, este listón me lo puso ella... —dijo señalando el coqueto listón de corazones sobre su cabeza haciendo un moñito.

—Es muy lindo —acariciando su cabello— pero tú eres mucho más bonita

—Gracias... —dijo sonrojándose— cuando crezca quiero ser como ella

— ¿Cómo es ella?, además de que te cuida

—Es bonita, y quiere mucho a mi papá y a mí también, hace ricos postres y tiene una oficina muy grande, siempre que me llevan me dan dulces

— ¿Eres muy feliz con ella y con tu papá?

—Sí, mucho, ahora me llevan al cine, a comer, mi mami me lleva de compras... —sonrió divertida— tenemos vestidos iguales y muchas cosas iguales

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La miró un poco confundida para luego sonreír y asentir— Si miss...

—Gracias —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza derramando un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué llora Miss? —Preguntó abrazándola.

La abrazo aún más hacia ella— Porque me alegra que seas feliz pequeña

No dijo nada, tan solo la abrazo para luego sacar del bolsillo de su bata un pequeño pañuelo y secar con suavidad sus ojos— No llore Miss... usted también es bonita

—Gracias pequeña, por favor quiero que seas muy feliz ¿sí?

—Si Miss... ¿ahora puedo hacer mi dibujo?

—Claro que si pequeña pero también quiero que dibujes una planta ¿sí?

—Ah está bien... —hizo un puchero para luego sonreír, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo enseguida hacia el patio.

Sonrió llevando la mano a su mejilla, no quería romper su corazón, era una muy dulce, linda y llena de alegría.

X-X

Había pedido la ayuda de Neherenia para que cuidara de la pequeña, ese día pensaba tener un improvisada cita con su prometido, y quizá en un momento de tranquilidad hablar sobre ese tema importante que no había podido contarle la noche anterior, así se arregló linda pero casual, algo que se notara no tan planificado, tomo su auto y partió hacia el estudio, esperaría pacientemente a que él saliera y prácticamente lo secuestraria, al menos algunas horas claro estaba, al llegar estaciono el auto cerca del de Seiya y se dispuso a esperar a que saliera.

Al terminar por ese día salió al auto, cada día se acercaba más el día del concierto los nervios crecían, así como los eventos previos a la presentación del disco daban inicio entrevista presentaciones especiales entre otros pequeños eventos que ya estaban en agenda iría a comer a casa para después regresar al estudio para continuar los ensayos, al salir se sorprendió al ver el auto de su prometida estacionado junto al suyo.

Bajo la ventanilla del auto sonriéndole— Hola guapo... ¿cree que pueda invitarlo a dar un paseo?, sin compromiso alguno claro

—Hola preciosa —sonrió al verla— mmm solo iba a comer tengo que volver más tarde

Hizo un gesto de tristeza— Esta bien, iremos a comer... —dijo sugestivamente— solo que mi prometido no se entere ¿de acuerdo?

—Si usted no le dice nada a mi prometida

—Lo prometo... —dijo alzando la mano en señal de promesa— solo será un momento

—Está bien quizás un par de horas —sonrió subiendo a su auto del lado del copiloto.

Sonrió accionando el seguro de la puerta para acercarse a él— Un par de horas será suficiente... —murmuró besándolo—.

Correspondió a sus labios con amor, y feliz de verla— Que hermosa sorpresa me has dado princesa

—Se supone que si te secuestro no soy tu princesa, seré una sexy secuestradora... —dijo divertida poniendo el auto en marcha.

—Entonces mi sexi secuestradora... ¿a dónde me llevaras?

—Mmm a un lugar que quiero que veas y luego a comer... ¿o tienes mucha hambre?

—La verdad es que si tengo bastante hambre pero está bien aguantare por ti

—Mmm entonces quizá sería mejor ir a comer de una vez, porque el lugar al que quiero que vayamos puede ser un tanto más entretenido y complicado

— ¿Y qué clase de lugar es ese amor?

—Mmm es una sorpresa... —dijo sonriendo— y no quiero negativas ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Mmm que estarás tramando? —Sonrió colocando su cinturón— anda vamos a comer entonces

—Nada... —sonrió manejando hacia un lindo y tranquilo restaurante, para brindarle un buen momento de descanso y relajamiento— tengo ganas de un filete de ternera... jugoso...

— ¿Tú con antojo de carne?

—Si... uh y con salsa de vino tinto... —sonrió divertida— ahora yo como carne por ti

—Está bien vamos por un filete de ternera

— ¿Y cómo van los ensayos?, ¿ya está listo SK para su primer gran concierto?

—Si mañana terminaran los ensayos e iniciaran las entrevistas y presentaciones

— ¿Estas nervioso?, yo lo estaría

—Bastante nervioso amor, no es lo mismo que cuando hice la mini gira con Yaten acompañándolo

Sonrió tomando su mano teniendo cuidado al manejar— Lo harás muy bien mi amor... además todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte

—Eso es lo que mas me motiva tenerlas a mi lado —beso su mano, observándola— sabes hoy luces muy sexi

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió sonrojada— ¿no creo que tenga nada que ver esta falda con abertura verdad?

—Mmm puede ser esa blusa tan escotada, dígame ¿a quién piensa seducir esta noche?

—A mi prometido por supuesto... —dijo sonriendo— ¿de verdad te parece demasiado sexy?, pensé que era casual...

—Bueno es que tú te ves sexi con lo que sea que te pongas amor

Rio divertida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas— Espero que pienses así cuando tenga unos cuarenta o cincuenta años y me sigas viendo sexy

—Siempre serás sexi y la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que haya conocido

—Coqueto tu sí que sabes cómo seducirme

—No puedo evitarlo, te tengo metida hasta lo más profundo de mí ser que ahora es difícil no pensar en ti a cada instante

—Te amo tanto Seiya... me gusta cuando me dices esas cosas... —sonrió— pero si sigues así me temo que tendrás que comerme ahora

— ¿En un lugar público?

—No, tal vez en un lugar más privado

—Bueno vayamos a comer y después a un lugar privado solo para ti y para mí

Sonrió ante su sugerencia— Me parece perfecto mi amor...

Lo había llevado como era su idea original, a un lugar agradable donde a ella le gustaba ir de más joven, y como él era su invitado ese día no aceptaba objeciones, pidieron ambos un buen corte de carne lo cual sorprendió a Seiya pero que ella disfruto como nunca, conversaron de todo, conociéndose un poco más, no es que no se conocieran pero habían pequeñas cosas que ambos les faltaba saber del otro, se habían coqueteado mutuamente como si de un par de adolescentes se tratara. Terminaron la comida con un delicioso pastel de queso y fresas el cual compartieron, Serena decidió que era el momento de llevarlo al siguiente punto, el cual le advirtió no aceptaba quejas ni negativas que ya sabría en que consistía su sorpresa.

—Ya dime de que se trata —murmuró impaciente al verla cada vez más misteriosa.

—No, es una sorpresa, y no quiero que me digas que no, porque lo hago con todo el corazón... —dijo entrando al estacionamiento de la agencia que le había recomendado su hermana.

Observo el lugar extrañado— ¿Y que hacemos aquí amor?

Estaciono el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para luego tomar sus manos— Quiero que escojas tu regalo de cumpleaños...

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? —Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Si... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ya no sabes en que día vives, hoy es tu cumpleaños

—Lo había olvidado y es que en realidad nunca lo celebro

—Bueno pues eso se acabó, ahora me tienes a mí para celebrarte y por eso es que te traje aquí, sé que quizá no es algo que aceptaras tan de buen modo, pero es algo que en verdad quiero darte, por los cumpleaños que no he pasado contigo, por nuestro aniversario y porque te amo con toda mi alma

— ¿Nuestro aniversario?, pero apenas llevamos un mes juntos, aunque pareciera más tiempo y eso me gusta... dime ¿cómo supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

—Tu mamá me lo dijo, platicábamos sobre cómo hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Hotaru y saliste tú en la plática, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Pues porque en realidad hasta ahora nunca me ha gustado celebrarlo —murmuró un tanto apenado.

Se acercó a él sugestivamente— Te aseguro que después de hoy querrás que todos los días sean tu cumpleaños

Acaricio su mejilla— ¿Que tienes planeado princesa mía?

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— Ya lo veras... ahora vamos a que elijas tu regalo

— ¿Qué clase de regalo vas a darme amor? —cerro los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia en sus labios.

Se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios— Estamos en una agencia... ¿qué te imaginas?

— ¿Mmm una edecán? —bromeo.

Se separó haciendo un puchero— ¿Así que eso quieres?

—Claro te quiero ver vestida como una linda edecán

Oculto una sonrisa— Bueno hoy es tu cumpleaños, quizá tus fantasías puedan hacerse realidad, anda vamos a que elijas el auto que quieras

— ¿Así que un auto vas a regalarme?

—El que tú quieras... —dijo al bajar del auto— si quieres un deportivo, un deportivo será, quieres una camioneta entonces tendrás una camioneta, tu solo elije

— ¿Amor no se te hace algo demasiado costoso? —Bajando del auto observando la agencia— ¿qué tiene de malo el auto que traigo?

—De malo nada, pero ahora mi prometido será toda una estrella y debe lucir como tal... —se acercó a él a tomarlo de la mano— anda ¿sí?, no me digas que no mi amor porque lo hago con mucho gusto... —lo miró fijamente con ojos de súplica.

Tomo su mano observándola— Está bien pero no se te vaya hacer costumbre darme obsequios tan costosos podría acostumbrarme —se acercó besando su mejilla.

Sonrió asintiendo— No mi amor, entonces vamos para que elijas, tiene que ser rojo... ¿qué tal un Porsche?

—Suena interesante, entonces vamos a verlos ¿sí? —Sonrió entusiasmado por la idea.

Sonrió emocionada de poder compartir ese momento con él y poder darle un obsequio así, tan solo dijo su nombre y de inmediato la condujeron a donde se encontraban los autos más hermosos que tenían.

Sonrió al ver las influencias que tenía, había olvidado ese poder que tenía su ahora prometida, la siguió observando los autos pero uno en especial llamo su atención al cual no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, era el auto de sus sueños el que había deseado tener cuando era un adolescente.

Ella por su parte observaba los deportivos, algunos con las puertas que abrían hacia arriba, le había estado hablando y cuando volteo a buscarlo sonrió al ver esa expresión tan interesante en su rostro— Disculpe... creo que me interesa ese, ¿podría manejarlo mi prometido? —preguntó al gerente que había salido a atenderla personalmente.

—Claro que si señorita, ese auto es todo un clásico, y el único que tenemos por el momento

Sonrió aún más— Perfecto... lo llevaremos a probar y espero que mi prometido diga que sí, pero... creo que sería bueno que vaya haciendo todo el papeleo... —se acercó a Seiya abrazándolo por la espalda— ¿quieres manejarlo?

— ¿Eh? —Salió de su ensueño al sentir los brazos de su amada— ¿de qué hablas amor?

— ¿Que si quieras manejarlo? —Sonrió divertida— puedes manejar cualquiera, ya sabes para saber con cual te sientes bien, comencemos por este ¿te parece?

—Está bien, después veremos los demás autos deportivos

—Si mi amor... —sonrió viendo que el gerente venía con las llaves del auto al cual le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada— vamos entonces mi amor... —le entrego las llaves y espero a que le abriera la puerta.

—Si está bien —se acercó, un tanto emocionado, observando detenidamente el auto, antes de abrir la puerta era rojo completamente alucinante.

Sonrió al verlo tan emocionado y feliz por poder manejar ese auto que pensó que definitivamente había encontrado el regalo perfecto para el hombre de su vida.

Encendió el auto, sujetando el volante— Es perfecto

— ¿Que lo hace perfecto? —preguntó curiosa de saber más de ese auto y que él terminara de enamorarse de él.

—El motor, la forma en que revoluciona, y sin duda debe correr como ningún otro

—No sabía que supieras de autos... —dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

—Digamos que cuando era un estudiante mi segunda fascinación además de la música eran los autos, recuerdo que estaba ahorrando para comprar uno de estos

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó disfrutando del hecho de saber que era algo que podría hacer por él.

—Si me gusta mucho... —observando el equipo de sonido y todo su interior.

—Entonces es tuyo... —dijo sonriendo feliz.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella— Serena...

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor —le sonrió feliz.

—Gracias amor... dime hermosa ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta en mi nuevo auto?

Sonrió subiéndose un poco más la falda— Estoy en horario de trabajo... ¿no cree que me regañen?

—Podría decirle a su jefe que me estaba mostrando más a fondo este hermoso auto —colocando la mano en su pierna.

Fijo la mirada en él ocultando una sonrisa— De acuerdo pero solo un momento

Volvió a encender el auto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, para salir con él a probarlo.

— ¿Y siempre invita a las edecanes a dar un paseo? —Preguntó abriendo la ventanilla dejando que el aire jugara con su cabello.

—Solo a las que son tan hermosas como usted

Sonrió acomodándose la blusa haciendo que luciera más el escote— ¿Hay muchas igual de hermosas que yo?

—Mmm no hasta ahora solo usted me ha cautivado por completo

—Es usted muy galante —dijo llevando la mano a su pierna— gracias por invitarme a dar un paseo en tan bello auto

La acaricio mientras conducía alrededor de la agencia— Creo que ya sé de qué forma voy a estrenar este auto

— ¿En serio? —Fingió sorpresa— ¿cómo?

—Ya lo vera, volvamos a la agencia ¿le parece hermosa señorita?

—Mmm está bien... —dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acomodaba la falda— tengo que volver al trabajo

—No volverá al trabajo, pediré permiso a su jefe para que la deje pasar el resto de la tarde a mi lado

— ¿Compra mi tiempo? —Preguntó acomodándose la blusa.

—Mmm yo no lo vería así

—Bueno igual ya no quería trabajar hoy —dijo sonriendo, al llegar de nuevo a la agencia el gerente ya los esperaba— solo iré a firmar y nos vamos

— ¿Cómo?, ¿ya están listos los papeles? —murmuró sorprendido.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Claro era tuyo desde que subimos, solo iré a finalizar los tramites y nos podremos ir

—Cada día me sorprendes más

—Recuerda siempre lo hare... —sonrió— creo que tendré que dejar mi auto aquí, no creo que quieras venir después ¿verdad?

—Volveremos más tarde por el

— ¿No querías estrenarlo de una vez?

—Me refería a tu auto amor

—Ah... —sonrió sonrojada— sí, vendremos más tarde, bien vamos a que tú también firmes

—Si vamos —bajo del auto para seguirla junto con el gerente.

—Mi prometido se llevara el auto de una vez, dejare mi auto y vendremos más tarde por él, ¿habría algún problema? —Preguntó tomando de la mano a su novio mientras el gerente los guiaba a su oficina.

—No señorita no haba ningún problema —sonrió feliz al ver a la pareja.

—Perfecto, supongo que mi hermana le habrá dicho que envié la factura a la empresa ah y el auto quedara a nombre de mi prometido... —oprimió su mano con suavidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado amor? —Aun no lograba salir de su asombro.

—Mmm poco, pero ya sabes como soy, solo necesito una pequeña idea para que todo fluya, lo que no sabía es que encontraría el auto de tus sueños, y espero que no subas a ninguna otra chica en ese auto que no sea yo

—Solo hay tres mujeres que subiré a mi auto con todo gusto

—Ah eso me parece justo... solo tres... —dijo como advertencia acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios.

—Si solo tres —correspondiendo a sus labios— gracias amor

—Disculpen... aquí están los documentos, solo faltaría la firma del caballero —dijo el gerente dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio— y seria todo

—Anda amor... —dijo Serena sonriéndole a su prometido.

Tomo la pluma dedicándole una sonrisa a su prometida, para enseguida firmar.

Sonrió feliz al ver que por fin había dado un excelente obsequio a su prometido.

—El auto es todo suyo caballero —dijo el gerente— felicidades, es una gran adquisición...

—Muchas gracias —extendió la mano al gerente para estrecharla.

—Estamos para servirles... —dijo estrechando su mano.

— ¿Nos vamos mi amor?, el auto es todo tuyo... —sonrió abrazándose a su brazo.

—Vamos amor

—Gracias por todo, más tarde vendré por mi auto... —dijo en despedida— ¿y a donde vamos ahora amor?

—Iremos a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad

—Mmm quizá... podamos ir a aquel mirador al que me llevaste una vez ¿recuerdas?

—Esa es una gran idea

— ¿Estas feliz mi amor? —preguntó sin soltarlo.

—Muy feliz princesa...

—Me alegra, pero más me hace feliz que no hayas rechazado mi regalo... —sonrió deteniéndose junto al auto.

—No descansarías hasta que lo aceptara y la verdad tampoco quería rechazarlo

Sonrió feliz— Lo sabía, ahora vamos a dar ese paso y a estrenar el auto

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a subir.

Subió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad aprovechando para volver a subir su falda, ahora arrancaría la segunda parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonrió al ver su pierna descubierta para después subir el— ¿Estas lista?

—Más que lista mi amor —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa inocente— tengo que mostrarte muy bien este auto

—Estoy listo para conocer a la perfección este auto

—Vamos entonces, llévame al mirador

No necesitaba mayores palabras arranco el auto al tiempo que encendía el estéreo— Esto es fabuloso

—Pareces niño chiquito con juguete nuevo —sonrió divertida— me gusta verte así, feliz

—Tú me haces feliz

Oprimió su mano suavemente— Mmm tu... ¿recuerdas la fecha cuando lo nuestro inicio?, creo que no tenemos fecha de aniversario

—Mmm no la verdad no pero podríamos tomar como aniversario año nuevo

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, eso me gusta, año nuevo la primera vez que estuve entre tus brazos

—Sí que nos disfrutamos mutuamente, que hicimos el amor sin darnos cuenta

Sonrió ligeramente— Recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa cuando te diste cuenta que eras el primero y tú que querías parar

—Si... la primera vez debe ser siempre especial

—Y lo fue mi amor —sonrió observando las calles por las que iban— la noche más especial de mi vida y gracias a ti

—Para mí también lo fue, aunque no entendía por qué motivo

—Porque ya me amabas, no es difícil resistirse a un encanto como yo... —Dijo sonriendo.

—Vanidosa —aumento la velocidad sonriendo aún más.

—Lo aprendí de ti... —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿En serio?, creo yo que ya eras así y solo empeoraste a mi lado

Rio divertida— Te amo Seiya, te amo, te amo... ¡te amo Seiya Kou! —Grito emocionada, sintiéndose feliz y tranquila de estar a su lado.

—Vuelve a gritarlo amor eso es música para mis oídos

Bajo por completo la ventanilla del auto para que todos la escucharan— ¡Te amo Seiya Kou! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz, ella lo amaba con locura, hacia latir su corazón y vivir con intensidad.

Después de gritar se acercó a él tan solo lo que el cinturón le permitía y lo rodeo con su mano— Te amo Seiya... te amo y confió en ti mi amor

—Mi princesa te adoro, gracias a ti he vuelto a vivir

Sonrió sintiéndose tan afortunada de poder estar a su lado, de tener el amor de un hombre como él— Seiya, quiero ser tuya... ahora

— ¿Ahora?, pero —observo el camino— alguien podría vernos princesa

— ¿No te parecería excitante? —sonrió divertida, podía sentir la adrenalina del momento recorriéndola.

—Mmm si bastante, además esa es la forma en que quiero estrenar este auto, haciéndote mía —estaciono el auto en el mirador lo más alejado que pudo de donde había otros autos— es una suerte que los vidrios sean polarizados

—Sí, una suerte... —murmuró subiendo su ventanilla.

Subió la de él, para enseguida quitarse el cinturón— Además parece un poco espacioso...

Sonrió divertida— Tendremos que acomodarnos a espacios pequeños —dijo quitándose su cinturón— nunca he hecho esto y creo que se pondrá divertido

—Yo tampoco… —acariciando su pierna desnuda— es excitante

Se estremeció recargándose en el respaldo del auto— Mucho...

—Quizás no pueda quitarte toda la ropa salvo una sola prenda —subiendo más su mano hasta su prenda íntima.

Mordió suavemente su labio al sentir las caricias de su prometido— Pero no te la puedes quedar... —dijo sujetándose del asiento.

— ¿Por qué no? —Acariciando su intimidad sobre la prenda.

—Porque... —sonrió cerrando los ojos recargando la cabeza en el respaldo— tengo que... volver por mi auto...

—Volveremos por tu auto eso es verdad

—Alguien podría verme... y notar que... —suspiró sutil— no llevo nada

—No si tienes cuidado, quizás si te pones encima mi saco

— ¿Me quieres tener así? —Preguntó sonriéndole—

—Si —sonrió divertido.

—Travieso... —murmuró bajando una mano hacia su pantalón— yo también te quiero tener sin

Se inclinó hacia ella retirando su prenda— Te amo

Sonrió ayudándole a quitarse esa prenda que tanto le gustaba a él conservar— Te amo Seiya... te amo por el resto de mi vida... por toda la eternidad

—Te amo Serena... Serena Tsukino eres la persona que no imagine en mis sueños, pero que sin embargo me hace sumamente dichoso te amo

—No soy la mujer de tus sueños, pero me convertiré en ella, no desearas a nadie más que a mí... —dijo buscando subirse en sus piernas— ¿no se puede hacer tu asiento hacia atrás?, no quepo...

—Espera deja ver —busco alguna palanca que le ayudara hacer hacia atrás su asiento— listo ¿mucho mejor?

—Mucho mejor... —sonrió rodeando su cuello— no sé por qué pero te deseo, te deseo tanto que apenas si pude resistirme a estar aquí

Sonrió acariciando sus piernas— Es un deseo incontrolable mi amor el que nace de los dos

—Es la química que tenemos, lo supe la primera vez que te toque... —murmuró inclinándose a besar su cuello— una especie de electricidad que hizo que mi piel se erizara...

—Sí, recuerdo que me sentí demasiado consternado

Sonrió abriendo un poco la camisa para poder besarlo mejor— ¿Consternado? —Lamio lentamente el costado de su cuello— ¿aun estás consternado?

—Más que eso amor, estoy sediento de ti

—Buena respuesta mi amor —dijo subiendo ahora hacia sus labios— te quiero besar

—No necesitas pedirlo amor, bésame con todo tu ser

Sonrió tomando suavemente su rostro acercándose a sus labios de los cuales se apropió en el acto, besándolo lenta y profundamente como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Bajo las manos hacia sus caderas acariciándolas y pegándola hacia él para que lo sintiera, mientras besaba con lentitud sus labios.

Al tener ya sus labios entre los suyos bajo ambas manos por su cuerpo acariciándolo hasta que llego a la orilla del pantalón con el cual comenzó a jugar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro placentero— Te necesito amor...

Sonrió al ver el efecto que tenía ese simple acto, se levantó un poco tan solo para poder desabrochar el pantalón— Y yo a ti mi amor... te necesito... —murmuró a su oído— ayúdame con esto... —dijo al sentir que batallaba para bajarle el pantalón y su ropa interior.

Sonrió levantándose un poco tan solo bajando su ropa lo suficiente para poder quedar listo solo para ella, sujeto sus caderas buscando fundirse en su amada— Te amo Serena

—Tanto como yo a ti... —se acercó a besar nuevamente sus labios mientras se pegaba más a él buscando sentirlo por fin.

Beso sus labios ahogando los gemidos que ese instante le producía.

Al sentirlo dentro se quedó quieta, disfrutando ese instante, volviendo ese beso aún más profundo, le gustaba sentirlo así, de ella y solo de ella.

Sonrió al sentirla de esa forma, ese sin duda era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

—Te amo mi amor... —murmuró comenzando así a moverse lentamente haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

—Te amo… —moviéndose lo más que podía en ese espacio disfrutándola por completo sintiéndose aún más que excitado— jamás me cansare de decírtelo, y de desearte

—Eso es mi amor, quiero que me desees siempre... —murmuró sujetándose de los hombros para comenzar a moverse sobre su cuerpo, haciendo un vaivén excitándolo aún más.

La sujetó con firmeza de la cadera presionándola aún más hacia él— Serena...

Gimió apretando sus hombros, sonriendo sutil— Amo cuando me tratas así...

— ¿Por qué? —Buscando su cuello besándolo.

—Porque... me gusta sentirte fuerte, decidido... porque sé que quieres tomar todo de mi —murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la besara.

—Si... absolutamente todo —mordiendo su cuello.

—Seiya... —gimió su nombre al sentir esa mordida que la impulso a seguir moviéndose con él en su interior, buscando darle placer.

Sentía cada vez más placer jadeaba disfrutando como nunca ese momento que era único como cada que estaba con ella, y eso era algo que jamás dejaría de sentir con todo su ser, siguió aquellos movimientos hasta sentir ese punto máximo de explosión.

Arqueo su espalda al sentir por fin como se llenaba de la esencia de Seiya, suspiró sutil mientras se aferraba a sus hombros— Eso me gusta...

Respiraba agitado, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo— Que buena manera de estrenar el auto

Sonrió volviendo poco a poco hacia él aprovechando para besar su mejilla— Feliz cumpleaños mi amor... —susurró a su oído mordisqueándolo suavemente.

—Gracias mi amor —abrió sus ojos acariciando su mejilla— eres hermosa

Sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su caricia— Solo quiero ser hermosa para ti... quiero ser siempre única y exclusivamente tu mujer

—Ya lo eres te has empeñado en que así sea que no podría ver a ninguna otra como te veo a ti

Se volvió a abrazar a él— Te amo Seiya... te amo... ya no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?

— ¿Acaso lo estas dudando amor?

Negó recargándose en su hombro, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello— Solo quiero confirmarlo

—Amor no tengas miedo, te he dicho que no voy a dejarte y así va ser

—No quiero que no me dejes solo por una promesa, quiero que no me dejes porque así lo quieres tú

—Amor lo que prometo es lo que deseo y te guste o no estarás siempre a mi lado porque así lo deseo

Sonrió besando su cuello— ¿Me guste o no siempre estaré a tu lado?, ¿piensas retenerme siempre a tu lado?

—Claro, no quiero a nadie más a mi lado más que a ti

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo Seiya... amo el hombre que eres...

—Y yo a ti Serena, jamás lo dudes por favor

Se separó tan solo para mirar su rostro acariciando su mejilla— Seiya, confió en ti, confió en quien eres, en lo que eres capaz de hacer, te amo y te admiro mi amor, eres todo lo que esperaba de la vida

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo

Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— Creo que debo volver a mi asiento

—Me parece que sí, más tarde volveré a hacerte el amor... una vez que estemos en la soledad de nuestra recamara

Sonrió moviéndose para poder sentarse de nueva cuenta en su lugar— ¿Llegaras temprano entonces?

—Amor, esta tarde ya no volveré al estudio, ya avise aunque mañana tendré que trabajar lo doble

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió mientras se acomodaba la falda— pensé que tendrías que volver

—Si tenía que volver... hace una hora —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Ups... —sonrió sonrojada— lo siento, pero es que tenía ganas de ser tuya y además tu querías estrenar este auto

—Lo se amor —murmuró acomodándose el pantalón— por eso es que gustoso trabajare lo doble

—Debemos trabajar a marchas forzadas si queremos que nuestro bebé llegue pronto... —extendió la mano hacia él— devuélveme lo que me quitaste

Hizo un puchero escondiéndolos— Son míos

—En casa hay un cajón lleno puedes elegir el que quieras

—Quiero esta

Sonrió mirándolo— Entonces todo el día andaré sin... quizá eso te impulse a quedarnos rápidamente solos

—Puede ser —sonrió aún más divertido.

Sonrió negando— Eres un pervertido... ¿eso lo aprendiste o es natural en ti? —Preguntó acomodándose la ropa así como su cabello ligeramente despeinado.

—Mmm te lo dejo a tu criterio ¿tú qué piensas que es?

—Que es natural en ti... —dijo sonriendo— no más bien... —volteo a verlo— quiero que lo hayas aprendido solo conmigo, que solo yo te provoque esos pensamientos pervertidos

—Mi princesa es muy celosa hasta en eso —respiro profundamente— quizás puedo decir que contigo empeore

—Soy celosa, lo sabes y mmm me gusta escuchar que conmigo hayas empeorado... —sonrió ligeramente— soy la mujer que saca tus mejores y peores fantasías... ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso no tienes ni por que preguntarlo amor lo eres

—Mucho mejor... —se acomodó en el asiento tomando su bolso— Seiya ya te dije que confió en ti, que te amo y que moriría sin ti, pero... creo que hay algo que debes saber

— ¿Mmm que cosa amor? —Acomodo su asiento observando el panorama.

—Es sobre Kakyu... —respiró profundamente— es mentira que los abandono por dinero

—No quiero hablar de ella, al menos no hoy, aunque me siento nervioso, vamos por Hotaru a la escuela seguro está por salir, aunque creo que ya debe estar en casa

—Seiya... —murmuró girándose en su asiento para tomar sus manos.

Sonrió observándola— Vamos por un pastel de fresa

Se quedó observándolo fijamente, debatiéndose en si debía decirle aunque él no quisiera escuchar, oprimió sus manos, quizá podría esperar un día más— Con chocolate...

—Lo llevaremos a casa y lo comeremos en familia —se acercó dándole un beso en los labios.

—Si... —murmuró sonriéndole sutil— te amo Seiya... te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor te amo

Suspiró volviendo a su asiento para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad— Vamos a casa entonces... pasaremos la tarde en familia y por la noche te volveré a dar tu regalo

—Eso me agrada mucho vamos amor, pero antes tenemos que ir por tu auto a la agencia

—Si... el auto... —sonrió sutil, tomo su bolso para sacar un cepillo y peinarse, por ese día sería mejor no decirle nada, volteo observándolo un instante mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Sonrió saliendo del mirador, había un poco más de autos que cuando llegaron, había sido un día especial y algo que sin duda no esperaba, pero con su prometida todo podía ser posible.

X-X

Habían llegado mucho antes al centro comercial y es que la pequeña quería ver en las tiendas si encontraban ropa que fuera similar, como la que usaban en ese instante, ambas de mallones y blusón con simetría similar, la pequeña con una pequeñas botas y las de Serena de un tacón considerable, podía sentir la mirada de las personas y es que ambas lucían adorables según palabras de la madre de Seiya.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres comprar princesa? —preguntó llevándola de la mano por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Observaba los aparadores— Un bonito prendedor mami

—Un prendedor... mmm ¿qué te parece si buscamos uno de estrellas y lunas? —Le sonrió oprimiendo su manita.

—Siiii a papi le gustan

Sonrió feliz— De acuerdo... mmm ya se lo compraremos y lo usaras en el concierto ¿qué te parece?

—Si mami, papi estará muy contento

— ¿Y tú también estas contenta? —Preguntó deteniéndose para agacharse y acomodarle el blusón.

—Si mami, estoy muy feliz, sabes hoy la profesora Kakyu me enseñó a pintar con las acuarelas

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió mirándola— ¿y te cae bien tu maestra?

—Sí, siempre nos enseña mucho sobre los colores y lo importantes que son cada uno, el otro día me dejo dibujar la casa donde vivimos pero también una flor del jardín

—Me alegro princesa —acaricio su cabello— tienes mucho talento mi amor —se acercó besando su frente.

—Sí lo mismo dice la profesora, a todos mis compañeros les gusto la rosa que hice, la maestra escogió los mejores dibujos para el periódico mural de la escuela

—Seguro te quedo hermosa... —suspiró poniéndose de pie— vamos a buscar tu prendedor

—Si mami —tomo su mano caminando muy feliz.

— ¿Serena?

Volteo al escuchar su nombre topándose con aquel chico que alguna vez pensó que se casaría— Andrew...

—Si eres tu pensé que me había equivocado —sonrió al verla aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Sonrió— ¿Quién pensabas que era?, tanto tiempo sin verte... —dijo no dudando en abrazarlo en señal de saludo después de mucho que no lo veía.

—Si bastante tiempo —correspondiendo a su abrazo— ¿y dime quien es esta bella dama que te acompaña?

Sonrió al mirar a su pequeña que lo veía un tanto seria— Es mi hija bueno... de Seiya

—Así que esta es la pequeña princesita —se agachó para quedar a su altura— ya me habían hablado mucho de ti

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó agarrando el brazo de Serena.

—Soy un amigo de Serena —sonrió ligeramente.

Serena sonrió al ver la actitud de la pequeña— Él es Andrew... un amigo...

—Hola... —murmuró sonriendo sonrojada.

—Hola pequeña Hotaru en verdad eres idéntica a tu padre

—Si... —Sonrió aún más sonrojada.

—Más de lo que te imaginas... —dijo Serena sonriendo— por suerte creo que tiene el carácter como su abuela

—Se ve que es una niña muy adorable —acaricio su mejilla— me alegra verte feliz Serena

—Es más que adorable... —dijo acariciando el cabello de la niña— gracias Andrew me alegra verte, ¿dónde has estado?

—Viajando haciéndome cargo de los negocios de mi padre, ¿y tú?, supe que te habías ido lejos a estudiar

—Si estuve en Francia un año pero ese no era mi lugar... —dijo sonriendo sutil— dentro de poco iniciare en la escuela de gastronomía

—Me alegra mucho, espero volver a comer algo hecho por ti amor

Sonrió sutil— Creo que nunca cambiaras

— ¿Amor?, el único que le dice así es mi papá... —dijo Hotaru mirando fijamente a aquel hombre.

Sonrió ligeramente— Es que ella es todo un amor —sonrió a la pequeña guiñando un ojo— definitivamente te pareces a tu papá

—Tranquila princesa... —dijo Serena sonriéndole— lo siento creo que es un poco celosa...

—Como su padre, si ya había visto esa mirada antes, en verdad me alegra que seas feliz

Sonrió divertida— Si, lo soy, no puedo negarlo, ¿y tú como has estado?

—No puedo quejarme —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te casaste?

—No —desvió su mirada hacia los aparadores.

—Ah ya veo —murmuró un tanto incomoda— pero... te ves muy bien, creo que este tiempo te han sentado muy bien...

—Gracias —sonrió ligeramente— espero pronto encontrar a la mujer indicada

—Estoy segura que la encontraras, eres un buen hombre Andrew, además muy guapo —dijo sonriéndole.

Seiya entraba al centro comercial acercándose hacia su prometida y su hija quienes parecían muy divertidas con el que había sido alguna vez su novio— Buenas tardes... —murmuró quitándose los lentes.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Andrew notando de nuevo lo que alguna vez había llamado su atención.

—Seiya mi amor —Serena sonrió al verlo y la niña de inmediato fue al encuentro de su padre.

Abrazo a la pequeña cargándola— Hola princesita, hola amor —se acercó a ella besando su mejilla— espero no interrumpir

—No para nada... ¿recuerdas a Andrew?, nos encontramos por casualidad —dijo Serena tomando el brazo de Seiya.

— ¿Cómo estas Seiya? —Preguntó Andrew notando ese semblante por el cual lo había descubierto antes— vi un espectacular en el que apareces, ¿así que ahora eres cantante?

—Pues espero tener éxito —sonrió ligeramente— creo que debo agradecerte que me consideraras para ese concierto

— ¿El de Yaten? —Sonrió negando— sabes que fue por Serena

—Ya lo sé pero bien pudiste dejarme afuera esperando y esta señorita pudo haber cedido con tal de ver a su cantante favorito

—Pero no lo hizo, además estoy seguro que no la hubieras dejado entrar sola

—Claro que no, aun si hubiese tenido que pagar mi boleto

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, lo sospeche, por eso es que también estuviste incluido, me alegra ver que sirvió de algo

—Bastante gracias —extendió su mano hacia él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —dijo estrechando su mano— ahora que si quieres hacerlo, entonces... quizá me puedas permitir un día de estos tomar un café con Serena

Frunció el ceño— Querrás decir que tomemos un café contigo

—Seiya... —murmuró Serena oprimiendo su brazo.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso? —Preguntó Andrew ocultando una sonrisa.

—Prefiero ser precavido

— ¿Miedo acaso?

— ¿Tendría que tenerlo? —Enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm dado nuestro pasado... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Andrew basta —dijo Serena sonriendo sutil— Seiya solo sería un café...

—Muy bien entonces vamos por un café ya que es mucha la insistencia en invitarnos

—En realidad me gustaría mucho platicar con Serena pero si insistes en acompañarnos no hay problema

—No sería la primera vez ¿o sí?

—No solo no hagas las muecas de celos si me acerco a ella

—Entonces no te acerques y asunto arreglado

—Y es así como me di cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ustedes... —dijo suspirando.

—Andrew yo lo siento... —dijo algo apenada— gracias por lo que hiciste por mí

—La diferencia es que antes no podía recriminar nada y tenía que aguantarme

—Pero ahora no tienes nada que recriminar... ¿o sí? —Dijo acercándose a Serena.

Tosió un poco— No, pero es mejor que mantengas tu distancia con mi prometida

Sonrió divertido— No pensé que fueras tan celoso

—Ya te aguante mucho como para tener que aguantar tus bromitas

—Seiya... —lo tomo de la mano.

—No te preocupes, aun así sabes que yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño

—Lo sé —suspiro relajándose un poco— la amabas y nada podía hacer, en ese momento salvo dejarla libre

—La amaba y quizá aun... —murmuró observándola un segundo— pero bueno ustedes tendrán un día en familia y yo ya no quiero quitarles su tiempo, Seiya cuídala, en mejores manos no podría estar

—La cuidare siempre lo prometo, cuídate Andrew

—Cuídate Andrew, me dio gusto saludarte y saber que estas bien —dijo Serena sonriéndole— y gracias por lo que hiciste por mi

—No tienes nada que agradecer, volvería a hacerlo sin pensar

Volteo a ver a Seiya soltándose de él para abrazar a Andrew— Espero que encuentres a esa chica especial, mereces ser muy feliz... cuídate Andrew...

—Gracias Serena, se feliz ¿sí?, con eso yo también lo seré —abrazándola con fuerza— siempre serás alguien muy importante en mi vida —se acercó a su oído— si algún día te aburres de él yo estaré esperándote

Sonrió sutil besando su mejilla— Lo tendré en cuenta —se separó de él sonriendo— adiós Andrew... —volvió a acercarse a su prometido tomando su mano.

—Nos vemos... —abrazo a Serena por la cintura.

—Hasta luego... —dijo observándolos un instante para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Serena se quedó viendo por un instante a Andrew sonriendo sutil, definitivamente él nunca cambiaria y esperaba que en un futuro también encontrara una mujer que lo amara del mismo modo— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si vamos —suspiro al verlo alejarse— ¿ya saben que película quieren ver?

—Una infantil por supuesto... —dijo Serena sonriendo a su pequeña.

—Siii frozen vamos a verla —daba pequeños brinquitos.

— ¿Sigues celoso? —preguntó Serena en voz baja para que la pequeña no escuchara.

— ¿Querías ir a tomar café sola con él?

—No hubiera tenido nada de malo, solo es un café... pero a ti no te hubiera gustado ¿verdad?

—No mucho... —suspiro— pero si quieres después puedes hacerlo

Sonrió sutil abrazándose a él— Eres un celoso mi amor y me encantas

Sonrió abrazándola— También te amo mi amor

—Aunque sí creo que después iré a tomar un café con él, la última vez que lo vi no fue algo muy agradable... —dijo abrazándolo.

—Está bien, ahora vamos a divertirnos ¿sí?

—Si... —sonrió al notarlo aun celoso— por cierto amor, ¿qué te parece nuestro atuendo?

—Muy hermosas mis princesas

—Mami me va a comprar un prendedor para usarlo en tu concierto papi

—Sin duda te verás muy bonita mi amor —se agachó abrazándola.

—Papi... ¿verdad que mami ya no se ira? —Se acercó a murmurarle en el oído— ese señor dijo que era un "amor" y no me gusto...

—No princesa mami no se ira y lo que él dijo es verdad tu mami es un amor —acariciando su mejilla— dime ¿defendiste a mami?

Asintió contenta— Le dije que solo tú puedes decirle así

—Perfecto hiciste bien mi niña —abrazándola hacia él— te has ganado un premio

— ¡Sí! —Grito emocionada— un premio...

— ¿Un premio?, ¿por qué mi amor? —Se interesó Serena después de no haber escuchado su conversación.

Beso la frente de su hija— Por ser una niña maravillosa

Sonrió negando— Son igual de celosos

—Lo heredo de mí no lo puedo negar esta niña es mi vivo retrato, imagínate cuando crezca

—Pobre de su futuro novio, aunque seguro encontrara la manera de contentarla tal como yo lo hago contigo... —dijo Serena sonriéndoles a ambos— aunque mi princesa tarde o temprano tendrá que compartirme

— ¿Compartirte? —hizo una mueca no entendiendo.

—Si mi amor... —Se agacho hacia ella sonriéndole— ¿no te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita?

— ¿Un hermanito? —dirigió la mirada hacia su padre un tanto confundida.

Se hinco tomando sus manitas— Si mi amor... ¿no te gustaría?, un hermanito o hermanita para que juegues con ellos

Se quedó pensativa observándola— ¿Para jugar?, ¿podré hacerlo?

—Si mi amor, de chiquito no pero más grande si, ¿qué dices?, ¿quieres un hermanito?, será tan guapo como tu papá o si es una niña, será tan bonita como tu

—Si papi y tú quieren está bien

Sonrió abrazándola besando en seguida su cabello— Gracias mi amor

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla, cuando vio a una pelirroja a lo lejos— Mira mami es la Miss Kakyu —sonrió feliz haciéndole señas saludándola.

Volteo hacia donde le señalaba la pequeña notando que aquella mujer los observaba atenta, volteo a ver a Seiya— Si mi amor... anda vamos por los boletos para el cine

— ¿Puedo ir a saludarla? —Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Volteo a ver a Seiya, al final él era quien decidía.

Respiro profundamente— Vamos a saludar a tu maestra

—Yo me adelantare a comprar los boletos —dijo al ponerse de pie— no tarden

—Está bien mami, anda papi vamos —tomo la mano de su padre jalándolo.

Solo miró un momento a Seiya antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Kakyu por su parte ya no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que la pequeña llegara con su padre— Hola Hotaru...

—Hola Miss—sonrió feliz al verla.

—Buenas tardes —murmuró un tanto serio y temeroso.

—Buenas tardes señor Kou... —dijo mirándolo tan solo por un segundo— ¿cómo estas Hotaru?

—Bien profesora —no dudando en abrazarla— ¿y usted que anda haciendo?

—Vine a hacer unas compras para una amiga —sonrió al abrazarla— ¿y tú pequeña?

—Vine a comprar ropa con mi mama y entraremos al cine

—Ya veo... —la soltó lentamente— diviértete mucho pequeña.

—Gracias Miss, usted cambien diviértase mucho haciendo compras

—Gracias pequeña —murmuró observándola— me da mucho gusto saludarlo señor Kou, su hija es hermosa

—Es una niña maravillosa, la luz de mis ojos

—Sí, lo he notado, es un gran hombre señor Kou, hizo un excelente trabajo al criar a esta hermosa niña...

—Es un gran tesoro que siempre voy a proteger

—Lo sé... y lo imagino, si tuviera una hija como ella yo también haría lo mismo

Guardo silencio observándola detenidamente.

—Yo también la protegería... —dijo sin dejar de verlo.

—Espero haga lo que sea necesario por su bienestar

—Sabe Miss mi mami y mi papi pronto me van a dar un hermanito con el que voy a poder jugar —jugando con sus manitas.

Volvió la mirada hacia la pequeña y en seguida hacia Seiya— ¿De verdad?

—Si mi mami me lo acaba de decir ¿verdad papi?

—Si mi princesita, anda vamos tu mamá debe estar muy impaciente

—Entiendo veo que su familia crecerá muy pronto —dijo observando a Seiya.

—Eso espero, permiso señorita tenemos que irnos

—Sí, claro... —volvió la mirada a la pequeña— adiós Hotaru, pórtate bien y espero con ansias poder verte en clases

—Si Miss, pintar con acuarelas es muy bonito, ¿me enseñara más formas de hacer dibujos?

—Por supuesto pequeña —dijo acariciando su cabello— Hotaru ¿puedo... darte un beso?

—Si Miss —sonrió feliz, y emocionada de poder aprender.

—Tu mamá también era pintora, seguro serás tan grandiosa como ella Hotaru

Tras darle un beso en la frente volvió la mirada hacia Seiya, claro su madre muerta— Hotaru es muy talentosa, quizá debería pensar en inscribirla a una escuela de arte

—Ya lo había pensado, lo lleva en la sangre... —mirándola fijamente a los ojos— aunque quizás no habrá nadie mejor que usted para instruirla en el arte

—Lo hare mientras usted y... su esposa me lo permitan

Asintió ligeramente— Seguro su madre así lo desearía... lo siento —murmuró refiriéndose al hecho de haberla fingido muerta ante su hija— vamos Hotaru se hace tarde

—Hasta pronto Hotaru, diviértete y... se muy feliz pequeña

—Gracias miss —se despidió con la manita— la quiero mucho nos vemos en la escuela

—Si pequeña... —murmuró observándola ansiando por ser ella quien la tomara de la mano en compañía de su padre— hasta luego señor Kou

—Hasta luego señorita —sujeto la mano de su hija para enseguida alejarse hacia el cine.

Para Serena había sido suficiente haberlos visto juntos un instante, no importaba como fuera ahora después de saber la verdad sentía que estaba robando la vida y felicidad de alguien, no es que estuviera celosa más bien se sentía triste consigo misma de no haber podido decirle la verdad a Seiya aun así entonces muchas cosas cambiarían, al verlos acercarse sonrió a la pequeña— Está por comenzar la película

—Si vamos compremos palomitas y unos helados...

—Sí, claro... —murmuró observándolo, siempre que la veía se ponía así, y se preguntaba ¿cómo se pondría tras saber la verdad?— vamos...

Camino sin soltar la mano de su hija, verla tan cariñosa con Hotaru era más de lo que habría imaginado cuando nació la pequeña, aunque en su rostro siempre había habido un semblante melancólico y ahora más que antes se le notaba, ella lo había destruido ¿y ahora él hacía lo mismo con ella que clase de hombre era?

Durante toda la película Seiya había estado ausente, la única divertida era la pequeña ya que ni ella podía disfrutar de la tarde, podía ver en su prometido la inquietud y preocupación, ahora si se sentía celosa de que Kakyu ocupara los pensamientos de su novio, pensar en todo le daban nauseas tanto que ni siquiera había comido palomitas, el helado se lo había terminado comiendo la pequeña, al terminar la película ambos iban demasiado distraídos y la niña hablando sobre todo lo que le gusto la película y que quería volver a verla pronto.

—Luego venimos de nuevo princesa... —dijo Serena sonriéndole— Seiya... ¿tienes que volver al estudio?

—Sí, las llevare a casa y después regresare al estudio

Lo miró por un instante— No te preocupes, puedes irte, traigo mi auto y además aun no le compro el prendedor a Hotaru...

—Está bien —sonrió ligeramente— las veré en la noche —se acercó rozando sus labios, para enseguida despedirse de la pequeña— pórtate bien princesa

—Si papi, no llegues tarde... —dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No mi amor —abrazándola con fuerza— te amo mi niña hermosa, pórtate bien hasta más tarde

—Si papi, yo siempre me porto bien... —dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de Serena.

Beso su frente para enseguida ponerse de pie, sonriéndole a su prometida— Hasta la noche

—Sí, que termines pronto... —sonrió sutil— vamos princesa, tenemos que buscar tu prendedor

—Si mami vamos —despidió su padre, para ir con Serena a seguir las compras del día.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles, pero no, tenía que haberse enamorado de un hombre que ya estaba casado, con un compromiso, no es que no amara a Hotaru, claro que lo hacía, pero ahora sentía que todo lo que había hecho, engañar a Andrew y a Amy lo estaba pagando con la reaparición de Kakyu, con saber su secreto, se lo diría esa noche, no importando como, pero se lo diría, ya había guardado silencio por muchos días, y si lo pensaba bien, Kakyu no le había hecho nada y es lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Al verlas alejarse se alejó de ellas hacia su auto, manejar un rato lo relajaría, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, salvo aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de las decisiones que ambos en su momento habían tomado.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a nuestras queridas lectoras y lectores (Creo que si tenemos), bueno ahora si a lo que veníamos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿Qué les pareció la plática de las hermanas?, ¿o que tal el regalo que le dio Serena a su futuro esposo?

Ahora solo queda esperar a que Serena le cuente toda la verdad a Seiya, eso acrecentara su confianza, aunque aún hay inseguridad en Serena y eso es muy obvio, pero bueno nadie dijo que tener una pareja era fácil y que inmediatamente tendría su "vivieron felices por siempre", pero bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, por suerte ya fui avanzando en la edición de los demás, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y ya saben, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, y estamos a un review de distancia, hasta el próximo domingo.


	37. Chapter 37

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 37

Era la segunda vez que releía el temario de lo que sería el examen de la escuela de gastronomía, y es que no lograba concentrarse, entendía la mitad y la otra mitad se le hacía tan confusa, y quizá no pudiera entenderlo hasta tener la mente en paz y tranquila, y eso solo lo lograría cuando ya no tuviera ese cargo de conciencia.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llego a casa, seguro ya estarían dormidas, la casa estaba a oscuras, cuando entro dejando las llaves en su lugar, entro a la cocina buscando algo que cenar, los ensayos habían sido aún más intensos que de costumbre y no era para menos, el concierto estaba ya muy cerca, se hizo un sándwich como le gustaban para después subir a la recamara a descansar ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría que estar a primera hora en una entrevista.

Sintió que los nervios se incrementaban en cuanto la puerta se abrió— Hola... —sonrió sutil al verlo.

—Hola creí que estarías dormida —se acercó dándole un beso en los labios— tomare un baño

—Seiya... —lo tomo del rostro dándole otro pequeño beso— te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Y yo a ti te amo —sonriéndole— no tardo

—Espera... yo... tengo que hablar contigo, te esperaba de hecho

— ¿Que ocurre amor?, ¿sucedió algo durante el día?

Asintió sentándose a la orilla de la cama— Kakyu se fue porque se estaba muriendo... —dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo— jamás los abandono por ambición, ella pensó que se moriría

— ¿De que estas hablando? —murmuró un tanto confundido.

—Hablé con ella y me conto porque fue que los dejo, ella estaba enferma y no lo notaste porque estabas de viaje, te lo oculto para no hacerte sufrir y por eso se fue, porque pensó que eso era lo mejor

Frunció el rostro— Por lo que sea ella se fue y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... —se puso de pie— iré a darme un baño

—Seiya, ella te ama, y ama a Hotaru, aún conserva una fotografía tuya y de la niña

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga?, si me hubiese amado jamás se habría marchado, y lo hizo —respiro conteniéndose.

—Lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor, tal vez no hizo las cosas de la mejor manera, pero... lo hizo porque no hubiera soportado que la vieras morir

La observo detenidamente— Fue la decisión que ella tomo sin tomarme en cuenta, ¿por qué habría de considerarla ahora?, suficiente hago con dejar que se acerque un poco a la niña

— ¿Te duele verdad?, descubrir la verdad

Desvió su mirada— Tomare ese baño

—La amaste tanto que por su abandono te volviste así... frio, por eso me costó tanto estar junto a ti

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar de ella?

—Porque no quiero ese fantasma en nuestra relación, porque si aún sientes que la amas yo... —bajo la mirada— estoy dispuesta a dejarte a que aclares tus sentimientos, porque no me gusta verte ausente mientras estamos contigo

— ¿De nuevo amenazas con alejarte de mí?

—No te estoy amenazando Seiya, solo que siento que le estoy robando su vida, su felicidad

—No le estas robando nada, ella así lo decidió, ¿dime que pretendes que haga?, ¿que vaya a buscarla que olvide lo que nos hizo?, ¿qué le diga que aun la amo?

—No la quiero como un fantasma en nuestra relación... —dijo mirándolo— no quiero que cada vez que la veas te pongas así ausente, que te afecte tanto verla, ¿cómo crees que me sentí al verte después de que estuviste con ella?, tal vez dirás que son celos y si, lo son...

—Bien entonces dime ¿qué quieres que haga?, la ame no lo voy a negar aun cuando fueron momentos difíciles y tampoco puedo hacer como si ella no existiera, quizás habría sido mejor que muriera —camino hacia la puerta sintiéndose completamente abatido era la segunda vez que discutían a causa de ella.

No tardaron más que unos segundos en reaccionar, en correr a abrazarlo por la espalda— Tengo miedo Seiya, de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, para Hotaru, para darte una familia, soy una chiquilla a tu lado que quizá solo juega a la casita y quiero ser todo para ti mi amor

—Es que ya lo eres ¿no te das cuenta?, tu eres quien está en mi vida, dime ¿qué más quieres que haga Serena? —respiro profundamente.

—Lo siento... —murmuró recargando la frente en su espalda— sé que soy inmadura, caprichosa y celosa, pero te amo, es la primera vez que amo con tal intensidad que a veces no sé qué hacer con tanto amor que te tengo

—Serena te amo, no sé cómo, no se en que momento solo sé que eres importante para mí, que no podría estar sin ver tu sonrisa un solo día

—Lo siento Seiya, de verdad te amo, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí, tanto que a veces me da miedo no poder hacerte realmente feliz

—Serena no todo tiene que ser color de rosa, a veces también tengo miedo, pero... cuando veo tus ojos el temor se va, y siento que no hay nada que no pueda hacer

Se abrazó a él con fuerza— Perdóname, yo... te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, ser tu fuerza

—A veces me siento desvanecer, pero sé que si lo hago no habrá quien proteja a las personas que más amo

Hizo que se volteara hacia ella— Mi amor, lamento hacerte las cosas difíciles, te prometo que hare todo por ayudarte

—Te amo Serena y no me gusta verte tan insegura

Bajo la mirada— Sé que soy una chiquilla, pero te prometo que seré la mujer adecuada para ti

—No quiero que seas la adecuada Serena, no me enamore de ti por ser la adecuada para mí, solo quiero que seas tú, la Serena segura de sí misma que sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello sin importar que sucediera, la niña caprichosa que me enamoro

Se colgó de su cuello ocultando el rostro— Es que ahora tengo mucho que perder si me equivoco, te amo tanto, y no quiero perderte

— ¿Dime si acaso he dicho o hecho algo que te haga pensar que pueda dejarte?

Negó abrazándolo más— Es que no me gusta verte tan afectado cuando la ves, dime... ¿de qué trato la película?

Desvió su mirada, guardando silencio.

—Lo ves... —se separó bajando las manos— te afecta mucho, ni siquiera disfrutaste de esta tarde después de días de estar ocupado y no quiero eso, no te quiero junto a mí, pero con tu mente lejos

—No soy de hierro como para que nada me afecte Serena, lo siento quizás no soy un súper hombre, quería disfrutar tanto de esta tarde con ustedes

Desvió la mirada con tristeza— Eres mi superhombre si eso sirve de algo, y si a ti te afecta imagíname a mí, que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte, me siento impotente

Suspiró— No sé qué decir... yo... me afecta ver esa melancolía en su mirada, algo que nunca soporte ver y no es que la siga amando, pero entiende que ella formo parte de mí en algún momento, que nos guste o no es la madre de Hotaru, que cometí una crueldad ¿dime cómo quieres que me sienta?

Suspiró tomando asiento en la cama— Habla con ella, escucha lo que tiene que decirte y decidan si Hotaru merece saber la verdad ahora o después, yo te apoyare en cualquier cosa que decidas hacer

Se acercó sentándose a su lado— Tengo miedo de que Hotaru sepa la verdad

—Algún día la sabrá, puede enterarse de la peor forma y le dolerá aún más

—Entonces debo decirle "hija sabes que tu mami no murió, nos abandonó y ha regresado" maldición —llevo las manos a su cabeza ocultando el rostro.

Se hinco delante de él tomando sus manos para hacer que la viera— Tranquilo Seiya, es tu hija, nadie mejor que tu sabe cómo y cuándo decirle las cosas, habla con Kakyu y lleguen a un acuerdo por el bien de Hotaru

— ¿Tu qué opinas que debiéramos hacer? —mirándola detenidamente buscando una respuesta al millón de preguntas que rondaban su mente.

— ¿Yo? —Suspiró profundamente— esperaría para hablar con ella, aun es una niña y lo mejor sería que conservara su inocencia y felicidad, la vida es muy cruel como para que ella ya la vea

— ¿Crees que algún día me perdone por mentirle de esa forma?

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura— Te ama Seiya, eres su héroe, no digo que no le dolerá, y quizá le cueste asimilarlo, pero lo hará, es una niña muy inteligente, debes confiar en ella

—La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo no quiero perderla, pero no sé por qué pienso que Kakyu no me la quitara

—Porque Kakyu al igual que yo sabemos que Hotaru es la mujer más importante de tu vida, y que harías cualquier cosa por ella

Derramo un par de lágrimas— Debo admitir que cuando supe de ella... yo... —cerro sus ojos abrazándola hacia él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza— Pero ahora es tu razón de vivir, eres el mejor padre del mundo y ella te ama

—Es mi vida Serena, no sé qué haría si algún día me llega a faltar

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al hombre que amaba si de vulnerable— No permitiremos que nada malo le pase, nadie la separara de ti

La abrazo aún más refugiándose en ella, sacando por fin todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose tan impotente por no poder hacer más por él, lo acuno en sus brazos besando su cabello— Estoy contigo mi amor, jamás te dejare

Asintió abrazándola aún más— Te amo Serena, gracias por estar a mi lado

—Shhh —lo abrazo besando su rostro— siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás te voy a abandonar, confió en que harás lo mejor para Hotaru y para nosotros

Se separó besando sus labios— Quiero dormir abrazado a ti mi amor

Sonrió asintiendo— No podría negarte eso mi amor

Se acomodó abrazándola hacia él— Te amo

—Y yo a ti —se abrazó a él con fuerza— mi amor, perdóname

—No tengo nada que perdonarte amor por el contrario perdóname tu a mi

—Ser tu pareja, vivir juntos, casarnos y todo lo que implica estar contigo, lo acepto, pero nunca, nunca me ocultes tu sentir, ¿por qué si no confías en mi entonces en quien lo harás?

—Creí que podría sobrellevarlo, perdóname

—Confía en mí, así como quieres que confié en ti, solo así podremos tener una relación sana, no quiero ser solo tu amante en la cama, quiero ser todo para ti

—Lo eres princesa —se acomodó junto a ella— ¿me haces consientes?

Sonrió sutil tomando su rostro— Te amo Seiya, tu eres mi vida... —beso suavemente sus labios antes de comenzar a peinar su cabello.

Correspondió a sus labios con ternura y el amor que sentía por ella, sacando ese confort que comenzaba a gustarle cada que estaba a su lado— Te amo

Suspiró abrazándolo hacia ella, dándole el abrigo y consuelo que Seiya necesitaba en ese momento, dejaría de ser una chiquilla para ser la mujer que lo apoyara por siempre.

X-X

Bajo del auto para esperar a que su pequeña princesa saliera, la llevaría por un helado y después a comprar lo necesario para prepararle un delicioso pastel de chocolate a Seiya.

— ¿Entonces profesora cree que mi dibujo le guste mucho a papi?

—Le encantará pequeña —acaricio su cabello al acompañarla a la salida— ¿quién vendrá por ti?

—Mi mami, mire ahí esta —sonrió feliz al verla esperando por ella— ¿verdad que es muy bonita?

Volteo hacia donde la niña miraba, notando así a la rubia— Sí, pero tú eres mucho más bonita

—Gracias profesora —sonrió muy feliz— nos vemos profesora cuídese mucho —sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacia ella— mamiii

—Princesa... —se agacho para poder recibirla— ¿cómo estas mi amor?

—Bien mami ¿y tú? —Abrazándola con fuerza.

—Bien mi amor, ¿venias con tu maestra de dibujo verdad?

—Sí, me está ayudando a hacer un bonito dibujo para mi papá, se lo voy a dar en el concierto

— ¿Quieres invitarla a comer un helado? —Acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo? —Sonrió muy feliz ante la idea.

Asintió besando su mejilla— Anda ve, invítala

—Está bien mami no tardo —se quitó la mochila entregándosela para enseguida ir hacia donde estaba su maestra que caminaba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban ellas— profesora

— ¿Qué paso pequeña? —Volteo a verla sonriendo al escuchar su vocecita.

— ¿Le gustaría ir con mami y conmigo a tomar un helado? —Respiraba agitada al detenerse frente a ella.

La miro desconcertar volteando hacia donde estaba la rubia la cual asintió— ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

—Siii —dijo muy emocionada— ande vamos si —se acercó tomando su mano.

Suspiró observándola— Está bien, solo tengo que ir por mis cosas ¿sí?

—Si aquí la esperamos no se tarde —brinco muy contenta.

—No tardo... —dijo dándose la vuelta para ir por sus cosas.

Serena suspiró al ver a la niña feliz, solo en ella debía pensar.

—Dijo que si —le dijo a su mamá al volver a su lado corriendo.

—Bueno entonces esperémosla —dijo sonriendo a su princesa— ¿a dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Podemos comer una hamburguesas y helado en el parque?

—Mmm hamburguesa, helado y parque —sonrió acariciando su cabello— una excelente combinación

—Gracias mami —sonrió feliz.

Sonrió acariciándola— Te quiero mucho princesa

—Y yo a ti, gracias por ser mi mamá

Se agacho para abrazarla con fuerza— Mi princesa, te quiero tanto que ser tu mamá es maravilloso

La abrazo con fuerza— Mi mami debe estar muy contenta en el cielo ¿verdad?, porque tú nos cuidas ahora

La abrazo sintiendo como sus palabras le dolían— Si mi amor

La abrazo aún más, sonriendo— Papi es muy feliz y yo también

—Me alegro mi amor —beso su cabello notando como aquella mujer se acercaba, se puso de pie tomando a la niña de los hombros.

Las había observado a la distancia, abrazándose como madre e hija, pero entonces ¿ella que era?, seco disimuladamente un par de lágrimas— Estoy lista pequeña, muchas gracias por invitarme

—No tiene nada que agradecer, vamos princesa, hoy te toca asiento trasero... —le sonrió tomando la mano de la pequeña para ayudarla a subir y colocarle el cinturón.

—Si mami —obedeció subiendo al auto.

Tras ayudarla a ponerse el cinturón cerró la puerta— ¿Le importaría ser mi copiloto?

Negó aun consternada— Gracias —murmuró acercándose al auto para subir.

Subió al auto, no era su intención hacerla sufrir, pero tenía que ver la capacidad de amor de la princesa Hotaru— ¿Y cómo se ha sentido dando clases?

—Bastante bien, de alguna forma he vuelto a retomar mi sueño y quizás a darle aún más valor —desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

La miro de reojo— Si Hotaru me ha contado lo a gusto que se siente en sus clases, cada día mejora en sus dibujos

—Es muy talentosa, pero sobre todo le pone mucho empeño y cariño a lo que hace

—Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de ella —dijo viendo a la niña por el retrovisor— y seguro usted también lo está ¿verdad? —volteo a verla.

—Más que eso —sonrió al verla— es una niña sumamente encantadora, y muy querida

—La más hermosa niña del mundo, por eso ahora la amo tanto que quiero protegerla como si fuera de mi sangre

Respiro profundamente— Ella la quiere mucho, no deja de hablar de usted

Sonrió sutil— Es mi princesa, y yo la amo, quiero que siempre sea feliz —la contemplo de reojo volviendo la atención al camino, durante unos minutos más manejo hacia el parque donde busco donde estacionarse bajando enseguida para ayudar a la niña a bajar.

Ya no dijo nada, también deseaba la felicidad de su hija, aunque eso significara la muerte de ella, bajo del auto observándolas detenidamente.

—Vamos por tu hamburguesa princesa, ¿ahora si querrás piña? —Sonrió tomando su manita—

—No me gusta la piña —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Sonrió divertida— Lo sé, pero me gusta ver tu carita, ¿a usted le gusta la piña profesora?

Negó con la mirada— no me gusta... —se acercó a ambas.

—Ya veo, a mí me gusta mucho —sonrió a su pequeña— ¿de que la quieres mi amor?

—De queso si mucho queso —ansiosa por comer esa delicia— las hamburguesas del parque le gustan mucho a mi papá

— ¿Y usted profesora de que quiere? —pregunto volteando a verla.

—Igual, con queso y tocino por favor

—Me da tres hamburguesas por favor, una con doble queso, otra con tocino y la tercera con piña, ah y dos para llevar, sin piña por favor... —dijo al empleado— anda princesa ve a jugar, pero no te alejes ¿sí?

—Si mami, profesora ahora vengo no me tardo —le sonrió a ambas, para enseguida ir a los columpios.

Le sonrió observándola alejarse— ¿Vamos a tomar asiento profesora?

Asintió siguiéndola hacia la banca más cercana.

Camino hacia una banca que estaba vacía— Supongo que le extraño que la hubiera invitado, pero quería hablar con usted

—Si es una invitación bastante extraña

—Quería que viera lo feliz que es Hotaru con la vida que tiene, es una niña muy alegre, quiero que me diga ¿qué opina?

—Es muy feliz... —murmuró al verla columpiarse tan alto como le era posible.

—En su inocencia es muy feliz... ¿que ha pensado que sea lo mejor para la niña?, me gustaría saberlo antes de que Seiya la busque

— ¿Seiya va a buscarme? —Murmuró sorprendida ante esa revelación.

—Es posible... —suspiró desviando la mirada— le aconseje que hablará con usted, son los padres de Hotaru y ambos deben ver lo que es mejor para la niña, aunque también es mi hija, pero lo único que puedo hacer es apoyar al hombre que amo y cuidar de Hotaru

—Entiendo —bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

Volteo para verla notando la decepción— ¿Creyó que era por qué la amaba?

—No...

—La amaba Kakyu, por eso es por lo que hizo lo que hizo, pero usted se encargó de acabar con ese amor —suspiró profundamente— me costó mucho conquistarlo y no pienso dejarlo, ni a él ni a Hotaru

— ¿Y usted cree que yo no lo amaba acaso?, quizás los dos éramos demasiado inmaduros y tome las decisiones erróneas, pero no porque no lo quisiera

—Pero tomo decisiones, correctas o incorrectas, pero fueron suyas, yo sé que usted cree que soy una chiquilla a lado de usted y de Seiya, pero él fue mi decisión, y me hice responsable de ello

Se puso de pie— Descuide, aprenderé a vivir con mis decisiones, permiso…

—Kakyu, no puede irse así, la niña nos necesita a ambas

—Ella la tiene a usted, a mi jamás me vera como a usted y es el castigo que me he ganado

—No... —Bajo la mirada— he entendido que Hotaru ya tiene una madre, y no soy yo, la amo y daría mi vida por ella, pero no le di la vida, no lleva mi sangre, pero tampoco ser madre significa traerla al mundo y desentenderse de ella, es tomar las mejores decisiones para su vida

Volvió a sentarse— Creo que usted es una gran persona que tendrá siempre el coraje y la valentía que a mí me hicieron falta para luchar, en mejores manos no podría estar

—Gracias... —suspiró— quiero ser la imagen materna para Hotaru, pero sé que jamás lograre eso, porque para esa niña no habrá mejor mujer que su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, sufrí mucho pensando en que jamás lograría ser su madre y ya me quedó claro que para ella solo soy su mejor amiga, compañera de juegos y nada más

—Esa pequeña no sabe que soy su madre y quizás sea mejor que no lo sepa, la mentira de Seiya para mí ha sido la más cruel porque no puedo acercarme a ella y decirle que me perdone, que jamás volveré a abandonarla

—Puede estar junto a ella si así lo desea, ni Seiya ni yo se lo impediremos, pero para él es importante saber que esperar... —suspiró profundamente— y a mí también me gustaría saber que debo esperar de toda esta situación, quiero cuidar de Hotaru aun si eso implica que también debo cuidarla de usted

—Eso ya me lo había dicho y suena como si creyeran que puedo ser una mujer despiadada, quizás lo fui, hice sufrir a Seiya y me arrepiento

—Sé que no lo es, he visto como mira a Hotaru, sé que no le haría daño, pero no puede culpar a Seiya o a mí de que pensemos lo peor al verla tan cerca de ella... —volteo a verla— Kakyu puedo ver que usted también sufre, pero antes que Seiya, que usted o que mi propio dolor está el bienestar de Hotaru, usted le dio la vida, Seiya la ha cuidado estos años y yo la amo, los tres queremos lo mejor para ella, la pregunta es ¿qué es lo mejor para nuestra hija?

Fijo la mirada en ella— No le diré quién soy en realidad, cuidare de ella en las sombras, velare por su felicidad eso es lo mejor para ella

Volteo para verla no dudando en tomar su mano— ¿Esta segura?

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella —no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas— seré solo su profesora

—Comprendo lo que esto significa para usted, pero puede ser mucho más que eso para ella, puede ser una gran amiga, una fuente de inspiración... ella la admira, quiere ser como usted

—Ella quiere ser como usted no como yo... —seco sus lágrimas.

—Sí, quiere ser como yo... —suspiró sutil— pero no creo que saber de modas le deje mucha ganancia en cambio ser pintora

—Ella será lo que desee ser, podría ser diseñadora de modas, emplearía ambas técnicas —murmuró un tanto divertida.

Sonrió sutil— O podría ser una gran pintora reconocida no solo por sus obras si no por su buen gusto al vestir...

—Sea lo que sea que ella decida ser, la apoyaremos

Asintió observándola jugar— La verdad, me enamore de Hotaru en cuanto la vi, me enamore de ella incluso antes que de Seiya...

—Yo me enamore sin saber que era mi pequeña, ese encanto lo heredo de su padre

Sonrió suspirando— Lamento haberte ofendido

—Lamento haberte abofeteado —bajo la mirada sintiéndose apenada— y lo de la llamada

Suspiró mirándola— La bofetada la merecía a veces puedo ser algo egoísta, y la llamada mmm pues si me puso a la defensiva

—Tenía que intentarlo, también fui egoísta solo estaba pensando en mi

—Pues sí, ambas fuimos egoístas, estoy acostumbrada a ser así

—Por amor uno es capaz de todo, me sentía sola y vi en Seiya mi esperanza fui muy egoísta con él

—Sé que lo amas, y quizá en otro momento te hubiera aceptado, ¿sabes?, yo conocí a Rubeus, era demasiado mmm ambicioso

—No sabía que lo conocieras... —murmuró un tanto sorprendida— ¿acaso Seiya te hablo de él?

—Lo conocí, porque era socio de la empresa de mis padres

— ¿La empresa de tus padres?, no entiendo

— ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?

Aquello la desconcertó aún más— Solo sé que te llamas Serena tu apellido no lo recuerdo

Sonrió sutil desviando la mirada— Serena... Tsukino Tenoh

Abrió los ojos más que sorprendida— ¿Tsukino Tenoh?

—Sí, conocí a Rubeus en una junta del concejo y debo decir que no fue nada amable

—No lo sabía, él hablaba mucho de las hermanas Tenoh y dijo que la pequeña había sido demasiado insolente

Sonrió negando— Nunca he sido buena en las juntas del consejo, creyó que por ser menor y mujer podría humillarme

—Vaya ahora si me has dejado sorprendida, pero ¿cómo conociste a Seiya?

—Era mi guardaespaldas, si lo sé suena un poco trillado, pero la convivencia hizo que me enamorara de él

— ¿Y él se enamoró de ti? —se quedó callada meditando.

—Mmm no inmediatamente, pero si —suspiró jugando con sus manos— me costó mucho que se enamorara de mi me veía como una chiquilla caprichosa y nada más

—A él nunca le gusto mezclar su trabajo con su vida personal, por eso me sorprende aún mas

Bajo la mirada— Es que... digamos que fui muy persistente, no es algo que me enorgullezca

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hubo cosas que no me importaron, suelo ser muy caprichosa y... Seiya era mi mayor capricho en esos días

—Ya entiendo, por eso se enamoró de ti, por tu perseverancia es algo que suele gustarle mucho a él

Sonrió sutil— Pues no sé si se pueda llamar perseverancia, pero quería a Seiya para mí, mmm creo que lo acose mucho y al final se rindió, pero no fue sencillo que lo admitiera

Subió la mirada al cielo— Seiya, siempre fue impulsivo y en ocasiones era demasiado imprudente

—Mmm supongo que eso fue lo que le hizo ceder de pronto conmigo

—Si, a cada rato se encontraba siempre en la dirección o en detención por sus imprudencias, tenía cierto imán para meterse en problemas

Sonrió— Me hubiera gustado conocerlo así, a mí me tocó el Seiya serio y responsable

—Ya veo que nos tocaron dos etapas totalmente distintas de Seiya

—Si eso parece... ¿sabes?, me alegra ver que podemos hablar tranquilamente, eso en un futuro beneficiará a Hotaru

—Sonara extraño... pero ¿crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigas?

—Eso sería muy bueno, tanto como por Hotaru como por nosotras, la verdad es cansado estar celosa a cada rato

—Si te puede tranquilizar en algo, no he buscado a Seiya desde el día que supe que Hotaru era mi hija

—Mmm es que no eran solo celos de él sino también de Hotaru, amo esa niña con todo el corazón, y pues escucharla hablar de ti era extraño

—Te entiendo, siento exactamente lo mismo cuando habla de ti

—Yo era su mejor amiga, antes de elegirme cómo su mamá y pues tenía miedo de que después te eligiera a ti

—A ti te escogió y tienes esa gran alegría de escucharla decirte mamá y de estar con ella cada día, siento envidia de ti

—Pero no soy su madre, yo te envidio porque tú le diste la vida

—Le di la vida, pero no cuide de ella como debí hacerlo, tal como tú lo haces, es parte de mi corazón y no hubo día que pasara sin que pensara en ella

Se acero a ella tomando su mano— Ambas podemos ser importantes en su vida, no te puedo pedir que te alejes de ella, ni yo lo hare, podremos compartir su vida

— ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible? —sonriéndole ligeramente.

Se encogió de hombros— Solo si tú quieres, pero tendrás que hablar con Seiya

— ¿Crees que ahora si quiera escucharme?, quizás fui un poco persistente pero no sé de qué forma hacer que me escuche

—Decirle la verdad sin intentar nada más, ya hablé con él y te escuchara

— ¿Puedo preguntar que le dijiste?

—Sin que te enojes, pero... tuve que decirle la verdad, el motivo de porque te marchaste, fue la segunda vez que discutí con él por tu causa

Desvió la mirada— Lo siento...

—Al menos aclaramos muchas cosas, y entendimos otras tantas, hablará contigo te lo aseguro, ahora los tres estamos en la vida de Hotaru y queremos lo mejor para la niña ¿no es así?

—Sí, quiero que sea una niña inmensamente feliz

—Le dirán la verdad cuando lo crean conveniente, no puedo decirte que evitare que me diga mamá delante tuyo porque no podría, haría una pregunta tras otra y sería cuento de nunca acabar

—No lo hagas, ahora eres su mamá y quizás nunca me vea como su madre, pero mientras sea feliz ella y Seiya hare lo que sea

—Como mamá te puedo decir que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer de Hotaru una gran mujer

—Yo lo hare mientras sea su profesora, daré lo mejor de mí por enseñarle todo lo que sea necesario

Suspiró poniéndose de pie— Iré por nuestras hamburguesas, no tardo

—Está bien

Camino acercándose al mostrador— Princesa, tu hamburguesa está lista, vamos a comer

Se bajó del columpio dando un pequeño salto, cayendo de pie— Ya voy mami —corrió hacia ella muy contenta.

—Cuidado princesa, no te vayas a caer... —sonrió al verla esperando a que llegara con ella para entregarle su plato.

Kakyu la observo detenidamente, sonriéndole— Eres muy ágil pequeña

—Papi me enseño... —murmuró caminando con cuidado con su plato.

—Te enseño muy bien —tomo su plato para también comer.

—Sí, mi papi me enseño muchas cosas... —dijo sonriendo tomando asiento.

— ¿Que más te ha enseñado tu papi? —Pregunto con mayor curiosidad.

—Mmm a que no tenga miedo y a comer mis verduras, pero algunas no me gustan

—Pero eso te ayudara a crecer sana y muy fuerte, aunque te diré un secreto, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho las verduras

Sonrió divertida— ¿En serio?

— ¿Que tanto platican? —Preguntó llegando con los refrescos de las tres.

—Así es —correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la niña— de las verduras que no le gusta comer a esta pequeña

—A nadie le gusta comer verduras... —dijo sonriendo tomando asiento.

—No a muchos nos gusta comerlas, pero son un mal necesario —suspiró— durante mucho tiempo era lo único que podía comer

Subió la mirada notando ese semblante, seguramente se refería a cuando había estado enferma.

— ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó curiosa Hotaru.

—Por qué no podía comer nada más, todo me hacía daño, pero gracias a las verduras estoy sana, así que nunca dejes de comerlas ¿sí? —Acariciando su mejilla.

—Está bien, es lo mismo que dice mi abuelita... —dijo sonriendo tomando su hamburguesa con dificultad para darle una mordida.

—Profesora, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a tomar un helado? —Preguntó Serena acercándose a limpiar la boquita de la pequeña.

—Claro, será un placer hacerlo —dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Estaba a punto de dar otra mordida a su hamburguesa cuando sintió nauseas, optando por dejarla en el plato y en su lugar beber un poco de refresco.

Noto ese gesto en ella— ¿Se siente bien? —dejándola a un lado mirándola un poco preocupada.

Asintió dejando el vaso en la mesa— Creo que mi estómago hoy no quería hamburguesa...

—Quizás, debas comer algo más ligero

—Sí, yo creo que sí, pero... ahora no, ustedes coman... —sonrió volviendo a tomar un poco de refresco— mmm si no te molesta pasare a dejarle las hamburguesas a Se... al padre de Hotaru...

—Claro, las esperare en el auto

—Gracias... —Suspiró aun sintiendo esas nauseas definitivamente ese día no estaba de humor para comer hamburguesas.

Le dio otro mordisco a la suya, volviendo la mirada a la pequeña que seguía disfrutando de la suya.

—A mí me gustan mucho estas hamburguesas... —dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

—Si son muy ricas

Serena las observo detenidamente, tenían un "algo" que las hacia parecerse— Recuerda princesa que debes dejar espacio para tu postre

—Si mami, aunque podría comerme otra, mami ¿te vas a comer la tuya?

—Mmm no, pero no es bueno que comas tanto mi amor, te puede doler tu pancita y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Hizo un puchero— Ya se, tenía que intentarlo —se encogió de hombros para después sonreír.

—Ay mi princesa... —se inclinó hacia ella besando su cabello— ¿ya terminaste?

—Si mami —sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Usted profesora? —Preguntó tomando una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de la niña.

—Si ya terminé —dando un sorbo a la soda— estuvo muy rico gracias por invitarme

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? —Sonrió recogiendo los platos.

—Si vamos —extendió la mano a la pequeña— ¿de qué vas a querer tu helado?

—De chocolate... —sonrió tomando la mano de su profesora.

—Chocolate muy rico —se acercó a donde estaba Serena tirando los platos de basura que habían usado.

—Listo, vámonos princesa... —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Sí, vamos —sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres que sostenían sus manos, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que ya estaba— ¿mami serías amiga de la profesora?

—Es posible princesa... ¿tú quieres eso?

—Siiii, así podremos ir más seguido a tomar helado con ella

Sonrió ante la alegría de la pequeña, ella hacia las cosas mucho más sencillas, quizás antes ni loca la habría aceptado como amiga, pero ahora todo era diferente, era como si en verdad iniciara una vida nueva— Si ella me acepta como amiga estaré gustosa de aceptar

—Entonces así será princesa... —dijo Serena sonriendo a la pequeña.

—Vivaaa, ya vio profesora ya no se sentirá tan sola

—Seremos amigas ¿verdad profesora? —Dijo Serena.

—Claro, pero para ser amigas quizás deba dejar de decirme profesora y hablarme de tu

Sonrió volteando a verla— Tienes razón, Kakyu

—Serena —extendió su mano hacia ella.

Estrecho su mano sonriéndole— Esta pequeña princesa será muy feliz

—Lo será, haremos todo lo que sea necesario por ella

—Así será... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— bueno vamos a dejarle las hamburguesas a Seiya y luego vamos por el helado

—Está bien vamos a que coma, seguramente se está malpasando en los ensayos

—Sí, mucho... —sonrió llegando al auto, abrió la puerta trasera para que la niña subiera— anda princesa... arriba

—Si —sonreía, se sentía muy feliz al verlas juntas, aunque no sabía por qué razón— ¿vamos a ir a ver a papi?

—Si princesa, solo un momento porque está muy ocupado

— ¿Cuándo será el concierto?

—En un par de días por eso está más ocupado y nervioso

—Es un hombre admirable, seguro tendrá mucho éxito

—Estoy segura de que así será, todas las canciones las compuso él... —abrió la puerta del auto para subir.

Subió al auto— ¿Las compuso para ti verdad?

Tras colocarse el cinturón volteo a verla— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Además de Hotaru no he escuchado que llame a nadie más de esa forma y más por lo que dicen sus canciones

Se sonrojo poniendo el auto en marcha— Mmm si, las escribió para mí, algunas... aunque me gusta pensar que todas son para mí...

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana— Son muy bellas

—Gracias... —murmuró observándola de reojo— ¿le molesta?

Volvió la mirada sonriéndole— ¿Creí que ya no me hablarías de usted?

—Perdón... —sonrió divertida— ¿te molesta?

—Te diría que sí pero no tendría por qué, él las escribió para ti y seguro después del concierto serás la envidia de muchas

Sonrió mientras manejaba— Si, la verdad yo también estoy nerviosa por ese concierto, ya que sería su primer gran éxito y bueno todo saldrá bien así que tendrá que irse de gira...

—Ese siempre fue su sueño... —se recargo en el respaldo, observando de reojo a la niña que cabeceaba.

—Sí, lo sé... Seiya tiene mucho talento, no tenía por qué desperdiciarlo en la agencia

—Fue culpa mía —volvió a mirar por la ventana— en aquel entonces solo veía que la música era nada más que un hobbie no creía que pudiera llegar tan lejos, era demasiado soñador y a veces se olvidaba del presente, quizás a mí me hacía falta soñar y cuando supe la noticia —refiriéndose a Hotaru, que para ese momento se había quedado dormida— bueno pasamos muy buenos momentos y otros tantos no tan buenos... pero como sabes esa fue otra época y creo que ambos hemos cambiado mucho

—Sí, entiendo, todo lo sucedido les sirvió a ambos para crecer, yo sé que aún me falta mucho por vivir y que apenas estoy saliendo de mi burbuja de confort, pero quiero apoyarlo siempre y por supuesto cuidar de Hotaru... creo que eso es lo que puedo hacer por él ahora

—Sí, él necesita sentirse apoyado, sentir que no está solo y tú puedes hacerlo... ahora lo se

—Tú... ¿no confiabas en él verdad? —Preguntó observando por el retrovisor a la pequeña que iba profundamente dormida.

—No era que no confiara en él, solo que a veces era demasiado soñador que se olvidaba de las necesidades del momento, soñaba tanto que me daba miedo, y no me sentía parte de sus sueños

—Ya veo, cambio mucho, ahora es más mmm realista, creo que le cuesta ver que podemos tener un futuro... —murmuró observando el camino— quizá como a mí a veces me cuesta

—Te habría dado miedo ver lo soñador y fantasioso que era —se abrazó así misma— quizás debí dejarme envolver un poco por esa locura, pero no fue así

Volteo para verla aprovechando el alto de un semáforo— Sé que te arrepientes por haberlo dejado, y que quizá no debería decirte esto, pero... ¿puedo confiar en ti, como mujer?

—Claro, seremos amigas ¿no es así? —volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Suspiró asintiendo— Supongo que sabes, que... estamos comprometidos ¿verdad?

—Sí, Seiya me lo dijo, aunque me quedo la duda... ¿llevan más de un año comprometidos?

—Mmm no en realidad, tuvimos una relación hace más de un año, pero como pareja no tenemos mucho, un par de meses si acaso

Se quedó un tanto pensativa— ¿Entonces esa sortija no era para ti?

— ¿Cuál sortija? —Preguntó confundida poniendo el auto en marcha.

—Bueno es que antes que sucediera lo del arresto de Rubeus, lo encontré en un centro comercial comprando una sortija, esta demás decir que me dio coraje, pero bueno

—Ah... creo saber, cuando era para Amy, su antigua novia

— ¿Amy?, ¿esa doctorcilla simplona?

Volteo para verla— ¿La conoces?

—Por supuesto que la conozco, aunque no creo que ella me recuerde, pues solo tenía ojos para Seiya, después del parto el doctor que me atendió me recomendó con ella, para los cuidados de Hotaru...

—Ah ya veo... —dijo pensativa— supongo que ella fue su refugio por mucho tiempo, aunque Hotaru nunca la vio como mamá

—Pues te prefiero a ti que a ella con Seiya y con Hotaru...—se cruzó de brazos— siempre se me hizo demasiado simple, con esa cara de niña tímida que no rompe ni un plato

Sonrió sutil— Vaya que te cae mal...

—No me caía mal pero tampoco bien, era simplemente la pediatra de Hotaru y ya pero cuando comenzó a poner sus ojos en él y ver que para él no era tan indiferente me dio coraje, pero no creí que llegaría tan lejos

Suspiró estacionando el auto fuera del estudio— Si, fue muy lejos, le propuso a Amy casarse enfrente de mí y yo... para ese momento ya lo amaba y él me rechazaba

—Así que se aferró a ella, que tonto —suspiró acomodándose— anda ve aquí te espero

—Sí, está bien... —suspiró tomando la bolsa con la comida para su prometido— mmm despertare a Hotaru para que salude a su papá

—Si ella estaba ansiosa por verlo

—No tardamos... —se bajo del auto para abrir la puerta trasera— Hotaru, princesa vamos a ver a tu papá

Se movió en su asiento, abriendo los ojos aun adormilada— ¿Ya llegamos?

—Si princesa... —sonrió peinándola un poco— anda vamos, luego vamos por tu helado

—Siii, ¿la profesora también vendrá mami?

—No princesa, ella nos esperara aquí —murmuró quitándole el cinturón— anda vamos para no hacerla esperar mucho

—Está bien, no tardaremos mucho —le sonrió para enseguida bajar del auto.

—No tardaremos...—sonrió tomando la mano de la niña para dirigirse al estudio— anda princesa... ¿quieres correr a verlo princesa?

—Si mami —Sonrió para enseguida correr al estudio donde él bailaba y cantaba con los bailarines, pero esta vez no era con ropa de ejercicio si no con un traje blanco muy apuesto— wow

La siguió con la mirada sonriendo al entrar al estudio se detuvo al verlo bailar perfectamente sincronizado con los bailarines, luciendo tan apuesto que solo lo contemplo hasta que terminara ese ensayo.

Al terminar la canción sonrió al ver a que pequeña y unos pasos más atrás a su prometida, le dieron unos minutos para descansar por lo que no dudo en acercarse a sus amores— Que hermosa princesita

—Hola papi... —sonrió conteniéndose de abrazarlo— ¿eres un ángel papi?

—No mi amor —sonrió divertido— soy tu papá

Sonrió viéndolo de arriba a abajo— Así deben lucir los ángeles, muy guapos como mi papi... —corrió a abrazarlo.

—Hotaru tiene razón, te ves muy guapo... —sonrió al acercarse a ellos.

Cargo a la pequeña dándole besos en su carita, para después sonreír a su amada— Gracias, este es parte del vestuario, mañana y pasado los ensayos serán en el auditorio donde será el concierto, por cierto, toma —entregándole un sobre— son cinco entradas en la zona preferencial

—Gracias —Sonrió tomando el sobre— todo saldrá muy bien ya lo veras, eres magnifico en el escenario mi amor —se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Gracias amor, la verdad estoy nervioso más tarde vendrá Yaten para ensayar, ya casi está listo todo

—No tienes por qué estarlo, todo saldrá estupendamente, mira te trajimos hamburguesas, fuimos a comer y pensamos que tendrías hambre

—Mmm que rico muchas gracias —tomo la bolsa dándole un beso en los labios— amor ¿me dejarías ir esta noche a tomar unos tragos con Darien y Yaten?

—Mmm bueno, pero no llegues tarde, no puedo dormir si tu no estas a mi lado

—Tratare de no llegar muy tarde lo prometo

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo, pero dame otro beso

La abrazo con su mano libre besando sus labios— Te amo, me da gusto verte

Sonrió abrazándolo— Seiya quiero decirte algo, ¿puedes dejar que Hotaru vaya a jugar?, es importante

Aquello lo extraño, por lo que no dudo en besar la mejilla de su hija— Ve a jugar con Sammy y pórtate bien ¿sí?

—Si papi... te quiero... —tras acomodar su batita salió corriendo para subir al escenario.

—Kakyu está afuera... —murmuró al ver que la niña ya jugaba en el escenario— fuimos a comer con ella...

— ¿Kakyu? —aquello le extraño de sobremanera.

—Si... —suspiró profundamente— ya hablé con ella, quiere estar en la vida de Hotaru, pero sin decirle nada, le dije que ustedes tienen que hablar al respecto y que yo te apoyare en lo que tu decidas

— ¿Eso dijo?, por que hasta hace unos días estaba dispuesta a todo

—Porque ve lo feliz que es Hotaru así, pero sí creo que deberías hablar con ella, escucharla y cerrar ese círculo de una vez por todas

—Está bien... —suspiró— ¿crees que sea un buen momento para hacerlo?

—Mmm no amor, tú tienes que volver a tu ensayo, además apenas está entrando en confianza conmigo, ¿sabes?, ahora es mi amiga... —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Qué?, ¿tu amiga?, pero ¿en que mundo bizarro he caído?

Sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello— ¿Que tan difícil es de creer que pueda ser amiga de la ex de mi prometido?, soy una chica muy moderna, ya lo sabes

—Quizás porque con Amy no te nació ni la cordialidad —abrazándola por la cintura.

—Ah que mentiroso, si era educada con ella —sonrió sutil— pero además Amy no tenía un hijo tuyo y Kakyu si y es una hermosa princesa que no estoy dispuesta a dejar jamás

—Por eso mismo me sorprende aún más que ahora sea tu amiga... —acercándola hacia el— porque Amy no tuvo un hijo mío y no tienes que compartir nada con ella, es que me sorprende

Sonrió acariciando su cuello— Hombres, quien los entiende, que si me llevo bien es raro, que si estoy celosa malo ¿entonces?

—Bueno los celos son una cosa, pero quizás eso sea mejor a que estés celosa, y tengamos discusiones por ese motivo porque no me gusta

—A mí tampoco me gusta discutir contigo... —dijo acariciando su mejilla— por eso hare todo para estar bien mi amor, porque te amo y porque no quiero que veas en mí una chiquilla celosa y berrinchuda, quiero que veas una mujer decidida y fuerte para ti

—Mi princesa, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y eso me gusta —la abrazo aún más besando sus labios.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello acercándolo a ella para poder corresponder a sus labios que tanto amaba y que no estaba dispuesta a perder nunca más.

La beso profunda e intensamente, la amaba y eso era lo que importaba, quería ser siempre feliz a su lado, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo solo faltaba un paso para que ese complemento fuera perfecto y ese era casarse— Después de esto planearemos nuestra boda

Bajo la mirada sonriendo sutil— Un paso a la vez señor Kou, primero su concierto, luego la gira y después a ver que más se me ocurre...

—Quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes... —sujetando su mentón para que lo viera— y no habrá poder en el mundo que lo impida

Sonrió un tanto confundida y sintiendo que se había enamorado un poco más de él— Es la primera vez que lo haces

— ¿Que hago qué?

—Tomarme así, del mentón —sonrió sonrojada— no sé, me pareció muy... varonil...

Sin soltarla acerco más su rostro rozando sus labios— Lo hare más seguido

Sonrió divertida— Vaya... lograste ponerme nerviosa, lo necesitaba

—Te amo Serena... —dándole un pequeño beso— ahora voy a aprovechar a comer antes que se enfríen espero que no tengan piña

—No, no tiene... —dijo entregándole la bolsa— me gustaría poder quedarnos a acompañarte, pero Kakyu está afuera esperando

— ¿Y a donde piensan ir?, en la noche me contaras como es que accedió y accediste a que fueran amigas

—Solo vamos por un helado que le prometí a Hotaru... tenemos que llegar a hacer tarea y si por la noche te cuento

—Está bien amor —se acercó besando sus labios, para enseguida volver la mirada al escenario— dime ¿crees que Hotaru algún día llegue a ser una gran cantante?, tiene madera para hacerlo mira cómo se mueve en el escenario

—Tiene todo un mundo para escoger —sonrió orgulloso de ella.

—Y la apoyaremos en lo que decida hacer... ¿qué tal si decide ser chef?

—También, teniendo cerca una gran chef como tu es posible mi amor

—Sí, es posible, ¿y a donde irás con los chicos?

—Un bar, haremos la despedida de soltero de Darien por adelantado

—Pero muy por adelantado, espero que no haya chicas, sabes que tengo detector para eso

—Mmm entonces no sería una despedida de soltero —bromeo.

Volteo para verlo con cara de "atrévete"— Ah perfecto, entonces yo también planeare la despedida de Haruka y será con puros chicos

—Oye eso no se vale

—Porque no, si no es con chicos desnudos no es despedida

Hizo una ligera mueca— Pero que no sean guapos, es más ¿qué tal si mejor nosotros somos esos chicos?, podría desnudarme solo para ti

Oculto una sonrisa— Mmm no lo sé, necesito ver que tan bueno eres quitándote la ropa

—El mejor de todos te lo aseguro —guiño un ojo.

—Que seguro estas, no se lo pensare —lo miro fijamente de arriba a abajo— no tienes mal cuerpo

—Soy perfecto amor —acercándola hacia él sujetándola con firmeza de la cintura.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres perfecto? —Dijo aun ocultando una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo soy ¿o es que no piensas lo mismo?

Coloco las manos sobre sus Pectorales— Nada mal

—En cuanto llegue te demostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz

—Eres muy seguro de ti mismo, eso me gusta, pero si me convences en la noche puede que te contrate

—Así será entonces —rozo sus labios seductoramente.

Aprovecho ese instante para darle una mordida en el labio.

Sonrió entre sus labios— Te amo

—Seiya, te amo... —murmuró abrazándolo de nueva cuenta— quiero que no me olvides mientras ves esas mujeres

—Mi amor solo tu ocupas mi mente

—Muy astuto —sonrió— primero me provocas y luego me quieres seducir

—De eso se trata señorita Tsukino de hacer que usted tampoco me olvide

—Eso es fácil, solo bésame y ya

Sin dudarlo beso sus labios con amor— No me olvides

—Jamás... —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose volar.

Acaricio su mejilla— Hasta la noche mi princesa

Sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos— Hasta la noche mi príncipe, diviértete, te lo mereces

—Gracias mi amor, por cierto, no le digas a tu hermana a donde iremos —guiño un ojo.

— No provoques más mis celos porque si no… terminare buscándote y diciéndole a Haruka, así que nada de chicas

—Está bien amor solo serán unas copas

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— Solo puedes ver, para tocar solo a mí

—No deseo ver y tocar a nadie más que no seas tú mi amor, así que puedes estar tranquila ¿sí?

Lo soltó sonriéndole— Mucho más tranquila mi amor, ahora si nos vamos, Hotaru princesa vámonos

—Ya voy mami —bajo del escenario corriendo.

—Despídete de papi, ya nos vamos... —sonrió a la pequeña agachándose para recibirla.

—Nos vemos papi, te ves muy guapo —se acercó para abrazarlo.

Beso la mejilla de su hija— Nos vemos princesita pórtate bien ¿sí?

—Si papi, me comeré un helado de chocolate

—Que rico, no comas mucho o luego te enfermas

—Solo uno, doble... —sonrió a su papá— ah y mami y la profesora Kakyu son amigas

—Si eso me comento tu mami... dime ¿estas feliz?

—Sí, mucho, las quiero a las dos

Acaricio su mejilla— Me alegra que seas feliz mi niña eso es lo que más me importa, además de tu mami y tu abuelita claro esta

—Si papi, yo también los quiero mucho —se acercó para abrazarlo.

La abrazo con fuerza— Te amo Hotaru

—Yo también papi...

—vamos princesa, ya mi amor yo la cuidare... —dijo al ver como Seiya no la quería soltar.

—Está bien, ve con mami y pórtate bien —soltándola lentamente.

—Si papi, solo un helado y ya... —sonrió acercándose a su mamá.

—Nos vemos en la noche mi amor, diviértete

Sonrió al verlas juntas— Hasta más tarde duérmete temprano

—Vamos princesa —tomo su mano para llevársela— ¿qué tanto hacías en el escenario princesa?

—Sammy me enseñaba unos pasos como los que hace papi

— ¿Y te gusto bailar? —Sonrió al llevarla fuera del estudio.

—Si ahora veo por qué papi se divierte tanto

Sonrió al verla— Quizá también quieras tomar clases de bailé

—Siiii quiero bailar como papi

Sonrió divertida— Bien se lo diré a tu padre luego, clases de pintura también

—Siiii —brinco más que emocionada.

— ¿Y qué tal clases de cocina?, ¿eso te gustaría también?

—Siii quiero aprender a cocinar como tú, ¿me enseñarías?

— ¿También quieres aprender a cocinar? —sonrió divertida.

—Sí, quiero hacer postres tan ricos como los que haces

—Entonces yo te enseñare, aunque yo también tengo que ir a que me enseñen... —sonrió al llegar al auto abrió la puerta— lamentamos la demora, estaba ensayando

—No te preocupes algo así imagine, ¿cómo van los ensayos?

—Muy bien, todo saldrá perfecto, se ve tan... apuesto... —murmuró un tanto ilusionada mientras ayudaba a la pequeña con su cinturón.

— ¿En verdad lo amas tanto?

Abrocho el cinturón y subió la mirada hacia ella— Si, ¿aún lo dudas?

—No, es solo que no había visto esa mirada en ti

Aquello la extraño, cerró la puerta trasera para en seguida subir— ¿Y eso es extraño?

—Si consideras que solo había visto tu mirada desafiante y enojada

Sonrió divertida— Lo siento... pero si, lo amo tanto que ya no concibo mi vida sin él, es el hombre de mi vida

—Lo sé —sonrió ligeramente— hazlo feliz ¿sí?

—Por supuesto... —sonrió poniendo el auto en marcha— vamos entonces por nuestro helado, uno de chocolate para la princesa, ¿y tú Kakyu de cuál quieres?

—De chocochip

—Perfecto, yo quiero uno de fresas mmm con chocolate, ah que rico ya se me antojo, vamos entonces por nuestros helados...

—Si vamos por los helados —sonrió ligeramente al ver su entusiasmo, comenzaba a entender porque le gustaba a Seiya.

X-X

Después de los ensayos paso por su primo al bar que acostumbraban a frecuentar— Ya llegué lamento la demora ¿tienes mucho esperando primo?

—Para nada, casi acabo de llegar, Haru no me quería dejar venir... —sonrió bebiendo un poco de su trago.

— ¿Y eso?, ¿por qué no quería que vinieras? —Enarco una ceja.

—Ya ves, dice que eres una mala influencia... —sonrió divertido— no te creas, creo que anda un poco celosa, eso es todo

— ¿Celosa?, ¿y ahora que hiciste Chiba?

—Nada, creo que es el embarazo, sus cambios de humor, pero cada día la veo más hermosa... —sonrió feliz— ¿sabes?, me gusta que me cele, son celos bonitos...

— ¿Pues cómo te cela que te encanta que lo haga? —Pidiendo una copa.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? —Sonrió divertido— más bien es que se ve tan linda cuando se encela, nunca me había parecido una mujer hermosa cuando se encelaba, y ya sabes que conocí muchas, pero Haru, ella se ve... perfecta

—Ya entiendo... —suspiró— Serena también es muy celosa, hemos discutido un par de ocasiones a causa de Kakyu

—Bueno, pero hablamos de Kakyu que, si tiene un interés en ti, creo que es normal que se sienta celosa ¿no crees?, ¿o tu no lo estarías?

—Claro que lo estaría, pero no le he dado motivo alguno, ¿pero ahora sabes que es lo más extraño? —Jugando con su copa.

—A veces no es necesario que le des motivos... —suspiró profundamente— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que de buenas a primeras ahora son amigas —dando un sorbo— además... Serena me dijo que no nos abandonó por ambición

— ¿Y entonces por qué fue? —Preguntó confundido— espera... ¿dijiste que ahora son amigas?

—Sí, ahora son amigas, con decirte que hoy cuando Serena me llevo de comer al estudio dijo que ella las esperaba afuera para ir por un helado

—Ah no ofendas primo, pero... ¿tu prometida no estará loquita?, pobre de ti

—Sí que lo está... —dio otro sorbo— pero esa locura es parte de su encanto, además creo que lo hace por Hotaru, ya que ahora Kakyu también estará cerca de ella y cedió a ocultarle la verdad a la niña

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, no es que Kakyu lo sea, pero fue tu ex, la madre de tu hija debió ser difícil para Serena aceptar todo esto, ella tan acostumbrada a la vida de princesa que tenía...

—Si... pero ¿amigas?, no sé, ni con Amy llego a sostener una relación más allá de un saludo y ya, con Kakyu no imaginaba que llegara mucho más lejos...

—Mmm quizá es cuestión de seguridad, con Amy pues realmente no era nada en tu vida y ahora sí, es tu prometida...

—Puede ser... —suspiró— hablare con Kakyu después del concierto

—Sí, será lo mejor, todo por el bien de la niña, ¿y cómo está mi princesita?, ¿ya se acostumbró a esta nueva vida?

—Está más que feliz, además sus dibujos han mejorado mucho desde que Kakyu comenzó a darle clases, es una niña plena

—Me alegra saber que Hotaru está muy bien y feliz, sé que la tía Neherenia hacia todo porque no le faltara una figura materna, pero ahora con Serena supongo que las cosas han mejorado y ahora con Kakyu también cerca será una hermosa mujer cuando crezca

—Sí, cerca tendrá la influencia de tres mujeres grandiosas —suspiró.

—Así es, pero... no te ves muy contento, ¿te ocurre algo?

—No es que no esté contento, solo que aún me cuesta asimilar muchas cosas

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó pidiendo una segunda ronda de tragos que a ambos les hacían falta.

—Pues entre que de la nada sean amigas cuando hace unos días Serena se encontraba sumamente celosa, temerosa y que de pronto este abogando por ella

Suspiró— ¿Crees que Serena lo haga realmente de corazón o solo este fingiendo?

—No creo que este fingiendo...

—Comprendo que te cueste asimilar que tu prometida y tu ex se lleven bien, pero como dices deben hacerlo por el bien de Hotaru, ¿o es que crees que la que finge es Kakyu?

—No sé qué pensar, le dijo a Serena que nos había abandonado por que se estaba muriendo...

—Pero si eso fuera así entonces debió haberse apoyado en ti y no salir huyendo, Hotaru la necesitaba, y tú... apenas asimilabas que tenías una hija

—Si, pero no lo hizo, decidió marcharse por eso no sé qué pensar al respecto, claro está nada va a cambiar la decisión que he tomado ahora que es la de casarme con Serena por que la amo

—Pero te duele pensar en Kakyu por lo que significó para ti, Seiya... ¿de verdad ya no sientes nada por ella?

—No siento amor si a eso te refieres...

— ¿Seguro? —Lo miró fijamente— porque aún recuerdo como te pusiste cuando se fue, tú la amabas

—La amaba Darien, es algo que no se puede negar, pero ahora es diferente, Serena es la mujer que amo, es un sentimiento que no tiene comparación no sé cómo explicarlo

—Te creo, pero si siento que debes hablar con ella y aclarar cosas que quedaron inconclusas y asegurarte de que de verdad no te querrá quitar en un futuro a la niña

—Sí, tengo muchas dudas al respecto

—Entonces habla con ella, y quita esa cara, hasta parece que no estas feliz y emocionado, dentro de poco tu concierto y luego tu boda, ¿ya tienen fecha?

—No pero ya le dije a Serena que después del concierto nos casaremos cuanto antes —sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Y ya tienen planeado algo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Aún no hay nada planeado, pero quiero que sea algo íntimo, solo los amigos, tu boda de ser íntima se ha convertido en el evento social más importante del año

—Sí, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero ¿sabes?, tenía entendido que Serena también quería algo mas mmm grande, ¿has hablado con ella de eso?

—No, siempre que toco el tema de la boda parece evadirlo no sé por qué... claro no han sido muchas las ocasiones debido a los ensayos quizás sean los nervios del concierto

—Ella también debe estar nerviosa, dentro de poco te verás envuelto en un mar de fans y giras, conciertos etc., al final ella se encargará de la organización de su boda

—Quiero ayudarla porque quiero casarme antes de la gira, compartir ese momento con ella

— ¿Entonces para ti cuando seria la fecha correcta para casarse?

—Antes de la gira claro esta cuando mucho una semana antes no lo sé, pero ya lo acordaremos —sonrió lleno de ilusión porque ese día llegara— bueno ya es hora de irnos —pago la cuenta poniéndose de pie.

—Vámonos... ¿y cuando inicia la gira?

—Aun no me dan bien la fecha todo va a depender del éxito del concierto

—Entonces supongo que será pronto, porque ese concierto será un éxito por completo

—Daré lo mejor de mí, por cierto, le di las entradas de Haruka y tuya a Serena

—Ah perfecto solo espero que a tu prometida no se le olvide entregárselas

—Seguro que no de olvidar de eso, pero anda Yaten ya nos debe estar esperando —Escucho sonar su celular— hola princesa

—Hola mi príncipe... —sonrió divertida— ¿oye donde dejaste mi maleta?

— ¿Tu maleta?, está en el closet en la parte alta

—Ah perfecto... es que Hotaru y yo estamos jugando a que nos vamos de viaje... —rio divertida al ver a la niña jugando con su ropa.

— ¿A que se van de viaje y a dónde?

—A Europa... ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

—Me encantaría, solo que en este momento estoy con Darien, ¿me esperan para ir de viaje con ustedes mañana?

—Está bien... —dijo suspirando feliz— ¿y a donde van mi apuesto príncipe?

—A un lugar llamado Prisma, está en la avenida central no estoy seguro la verdad no lo conozco parece que lo acaban de abrir

—Ah bueno diviértete, ¿te digo un secreto?, la maleta fue un pretexto, quería escuchar tu voz... —sonrió.

—Tramposa —sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

Sonrió divertida— Te amo, y no tomes mucho, recuerda lo que me prometiste

—Si amor seguramente solo es un bar para festejar a mi primito

—Bueno está bien, diviértete mi amor, nos vemos más tarde... te amo... —sonrió enviándole un beso.

—Te amo Serena hasta más tarde

X-X

Serena suspiró profundamente al colgar con su amado prometido— Ahora si princesa, a jugar... —sonrió al instante en que entraba una llamada a su celular notando que era su hermana— Haru... hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola bien extrañándote ¿y tú qué haces?

—Jugando con Hotaru, mmm ¿te gustaría venir a la casa?, ya sé que nuestros amados andan juntos

—Te iba pedir que vineras a hacerme compañía, Luna tuvo que salir y no esta

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Si estoy bien —sonrió— solo que te extraño, a veces me siento demasiado sensible, no quería que Darien saliera, no sé por qué tanta insistencia en salir hoy

Suspiró sonriendo— Haru a veces es bueno dejar a los hombres solos un rato, creo que iban a ir a beber, no les caerá mal... —sonrió divertida de ver a Hotaru tratar de quitarse una de sus blusas— dijeron que iban a un lugar nuevo

— ¿Te dijo a dónde?, porque a mí no me dijo, que no sabía a donde irían que lo más seguro que al bar que acostumbran a ir, pero no es que no lo deje solo, solo que hoy quería que estuviera conmigo

—Hoy estás sensible hermanita... —suspiró sutil— mmm el lugar creo que se llama mmm prisma... si eso...

— ¿Prisma? —Se quedó pensativa— me suena, algo leí en el periódico... ah ese Darien me va a oír cuando regresé, dormirá en su antigua habitación

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó extrañada— ¿qué tiene ese lugar?

— ¿Que te imaginas que pueda tener como para que mande a Darien a dormir a otra habitación?, el bar de siempre si como no

— ¿Mujeres? —Preguntó quedándose seria— ¿van a ver mujeres desnudas?

—Obviamente, leí en el periódico que era la nueva fascinación de los hombres

Se quedó callada pensativa— Seiya Kou... ah... Haru... tengo una mejor idea, ¿aun conservas tus trajes?

—Mmm si aún los tengo ¿qué estás pensando Serena Tsukino?

—En que... tengo ganas de ver mujeres desnudas y quizá algo más...

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? —murmuró desconcertada.

—Voy para allá, llego en unos veinte minutos, saca tus trajes, y ponte el que te quede mejor...

—De acuerdo no tardes —suspiró colgando el teléfono— ay Darien Chiba ahora si te mereces una paliza —murmuró molesta subiendo a su habitación, donde abrió el closet, sacando uno de sus viejos trajes de color azul marino, no tardando en cambiarse de ropa, mirándose al espejo aun le quedaba bien, el pantalón quizás un poco justo pero la camisa y el saco le ayudaban, tomo una bufanda colocándosela alrededor del cuello para enseguida peinar su cabello hacia atrás atándolo a una coleta baja— creo que con el cabello corto lucia mejor

En cuanto colgó con su hermana le dijo a Neherenia que tendría que salir y que volvería mas tarde, de camino a casa de su hermana paso a un centro comercial, así que su querido prometido se iría a ver mujeres desnudarse pues bien le daría lo que quería, al poco rato llego a casa de su hermana y bajo en su búsqueda— Hola Haru... —la saludo apenas entro.

—Serena —Sonrió al verla bajando las escaleras.

Se acercó a saludarla— Oye, ¿todavía están mis abrigos aquí?

—Si, ya sabes que tu recamara sigue intacta

—Perfecto, entonces deja subo a cambiarme, no tardo

—Está bien, por cierto ¿crees que me veo bien así?

—Claro, como siempre tan apuesto... —sonrió sutil— y eso nos va a ayudar mucho

—En verdad que estás loca —murmuró buscando acomodando sus lentes oscuros.

—Ya verás que tanto... —murmuró subiendo las escaleras— no tardo

—Conociéndote no sé si deba temer, pero está bien no tardes

—No te preocupes, la única que tendría que temer soy yo, no tardo... —subió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa y llevarse puesto el abrigo más largo que tuviera.

—Eso me da más miedo aun —rascándose la cabeza.

Tras un rato bajo con el cabello peinado y acomodado y cubriéndose con el abrigo— Listo, vámonos...

—Wow que hermosa dama —sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia ella— dime ¿qué harás esta noche?

—Iré a seducir a cierto hombre y a coquetearle a otro... —sonrió divertida.

—Seducir y coquetear con otro, interesante combinación —suspiró— vamos entonces yo solo quiero observar que hace cierto agente, para después mandarlo con provecho a dormir a su antigua habitación

—Ah yo no poder mandarlo a dormir a otro lado, pero mmm si lo mandare a dormir al suelo... anda vamos, necesitare de tu ayuda para entrar a ese lugar...

—Está bien vamos loquita —tomo su brazo para salir de la casa y dirigirse a ese lugar, aprovechando que su guardaespaldas dormía y el chófer no estaba.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿ahora Kakyu amiga de Serena?, hasta a Seiya le desconcertó, pero bueno veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, ya saben cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos el siguiente capitulo. Saludos y excelente inicio de semana.


	38. Chapter 38

Custodios de Amor

Capítulo 38

P.d. incluye lemon

Al llegar al lugar lo observo detenidamente— Parece que es aquí, mira ahí esta Yaten —sonrió al ver que les hacía señas.

— ¿Sabes que podemos tener problemas por estar aquí? —Sonrió sutil al ver el tipo de lugar que era.

—Si eso me estoy temiendo, le dije a Serena que solo iríamos a un bar

—Bueno igual no creo que se enteren ¿no crees?, además hace años que no veníamos a un lugar así

—En eso tienes razón

—Vamos entonces un rato y luego nos vamos

—Claro además no sería despedida de soltero sin mujeres —guiño un ojo caminando hacia la entrada saludando a su amigo.

—Pensé que no llegarían —dijo Yaten saludando a su amigo y en seguida a su primo.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde pero ya estamos aquí

—Bueno vamos, ya está la reservación lista, las mejores chicas para celebrar la despedida de nuestro amigo

—Creí que iríamos a un bar —sonrió siguiéndolo— ¿sabes lo que nos harían nuestras prometidas si se entrenan que estamos aquí?

—Pero no se enterarán, además solo las verán bailar y ya si quieren otra cosa bueno pues sería su decisión

—Si tienes razón vamos y disfrutemos de un buen show

—Vamos, esta demás decir que podrán elegir a la chica que deseen

—Lo tendremos en cuenta para ti —Seiya guiño un ojo mientras eran guiados hacia la mesa.

Al entrar al lugar en el cual la música estaba a todo volumen, y las mujeres bailaban en distintas pistas, a ellos los llevaron a un área más exclusiva donde de inmediato varias mujeres con diminuta ropa los rodearon, lo cual Yaten disfruto plenamente, mientras que Darien le costó al igual que a Seiya, mientras que afuera un auto negro llego bajando de él Haruka mientras que Serena solo esperaba dentro del auto a que su hermana consiguiera lo que le había propuesto.

Suspiró al llegar al auto— ¿Estás segura de esto Serena?

—Sí, tú quieres saber qué hace y yo quiero darle un pequeño show... ¿no creo que quieras tu subir o sí?

—Ni loca, que voy a hacer arriba bailando y desvistiéndome frente a otros hombres, prefiero desquitarme de otro modo

Sonrió divertida— Te aseguro que Seiya no se espera esto, vamos a ver si después quiere seguir viniendo a estos lugares, ¿vamos entonces?, ya sabes que hacer

—Está bien vamos —suspiró más resignada que nada ante las locuras de su hermana, caminando con ella hacia la entrada.

—En cuanto estés entre el público trata de buscarlos, para cuando yo salga me digas —sonrió divertida.

— ¿En serio quieres que otros hombres te vean?, a Seiya quizás pueda no le parezca

—La verdad estoy nerviosa, y quizá no le parezca, pero eso le pasara por venir a estos lugares, y más cuando me dijo que solo iría a un bar

—A Darien no le quedaran ganas después de lo que le hare —sonrió divertida, al llegar a la entrada— ella es la chica

—No está mal, espero que sea como dijo y no nos decepcione, ya que hicimos un espacio en el show para que se presente —dijo el hombre de la entrada.

—Seguro que no lo hará —metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Vamos entonces, puede observarla desde el público

Serena volteo a ver a su hermana asintiendo— En seguida te veo

—Gracias espero me asigne una buena mesa donde pueda observar

—Por supuesto, pase lo llevara una de mis chicas —tomo del brazo a Serena para llevarla a los camerinos.

La miro de reojo para enseguida ser conducida hacia una de las mesas, que por coincidencia estaba a unas cuantas de donde se encontraban sus respectivos prometidos acompañados de varios hombres incluyendo el jefe de este y Diamante— Vaya, vaya cuando se trata de venir a este tipo de lugares se apuntan solos —murmuró para sí misma tomando asiento en la mesa que le indicaban.

— ¿Ya alguna te ha gustado Darien? —Preguntó Yaten que no dejaba de ver a una chica que bailaba frente a él.

—Son lindas, eso no se puede negar, pero ninguna otra mujer ha llamado tanto mi atención como mi futura esposa

Seiya suspiró aburrido dando un sorbo a la copa— Nos terminamos esta y nos vamos

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?, vamos Seiya no seas un aburrido, anda elige una, tú también te vas a casar, los dos se merecen un privado... —dijo Yaten divertido.

— ¿Mejor que te parece si tú tomas esos privados en nuestro nombre?

—Ah alguna debe interesarte... —dijo divertido.

—No ninguna me interesa, bailan bien y saben lo que hacen, pero... hasta ahí amigo

Haruka los observaba de reojo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, mirando a las distintas bailarinas que les coqueteaban.

—Ya te volviste un aburrido —dijo tomando a una de las bailarinas para sentarla en su regazo— anímate ¿o las señoritas Tsukino les pegan?

—Cuando encuentres a la mujer especial te aseguro que ninguna otra te alterara en lo absoluto amigo

—Por lo pronto a disfrutar se ha dicho —dijo cuándo las luces se fueron apagan dejando solo la del escenario principal.

—Buenas noches a todos, díganme ¿cómo se la están pasando?

Los hombres gritaron y aplaudieron en señal de que estaban más que contentos.

—Muy bien porque esta noche les tenemos una sorpresa

La mesa del que festejaba su despedida de soltero puso mayor atención al escenario.

—Para todos ustedes hoy en su gran debut tenemos a una francesa muy atractiva sin duda alguna, con ustedes la Sailor Moon

Las luces se apagaron y una suave música comenzó a sonar, respiró profundamente mientras las cortinas se abrían dejándola ver vestida con un diminuto traje de marinera, sus ojos los llevaba cubiertos con un antifaz que cubría hasta sus pómulos, comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Seiya presto especial interés en aquella bailarina, sin saber por qué algo le atraía.

Haruka sonrió por lo bajo al ver con el nombre con que se había presentado, acomodándose en su asiento, algunas bailarinas se habían acercado ofreciéndole alguna bebida a las cuales rechazaba.

Giró sensualmente caminando por el escenario, dejando que los hombres la admiraran, busco con la mirada a su hermana localizándola cerca, sin dejar de bailar se detuvo a mitad de escenario balanceándose mientras se acariciaba.

Seiya trago un poco de saliva desviando su mirada de aquella bailarina— Este, chicos yo creo que ya me voy antes de que cometa alguna locura

— ¿Por qué? —Volteo Yaten a verlo— ¿no me digas que esa francesa te gusta?

—No, no para nada —murmuró nervioso y sonrojado.

Se acercó a Haruka comenzando a bailarle sonriendo coquetamente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Haruka vio a su hermana acercarse a ella— Estás loca ¿sabes? —sentándola en sus piernas.

—Esto es divertido —dijo moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música— ¿alguna reacción?

—Sí, muchas reacciones diría yo, ¿qué vas a hacer si alguien más te pide?, porque veo a tu Seiya con ganas de irse —haciendo una ligera seña indicándole que estaban a unas cuantas mesas.

—Bailar, ¿Qué más? —Sonrió divertida arqueándose hacia atrás para poder ver hacia donde señalaba— ya verás que no se ira

—Espero que no te metas en mayor problema y no lo digo por Seiya, si no por el dueño del lugar que parece gustarle lo que haces

—Ya verás que no, ahora voy con él —sonrió fingiendo que le besaba la mejilla para luego ponerse de pie y seguir su recorrido.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, dando un sorbo mirándola de reojo.

Paso bailando sensualmente por algunas mesas más sin dejar que la tocaran hasta que llego a esa donde encontró a su prometido en el cual fijo la mirada.

—Bueno Chicos, los veré después —dejo la copa en la mesa para ponerse de pie, sintiendo que irse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Se acercó a él atajándole el paso, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros bajando lentamente por su cuerpo.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, dando un paso hacia atrás cayendo sobre el sillón.

Sonrió avanzando hacia él hasta casi recostarse sobre él sin dejar de moverse al ritmo sensual de la música.

Desvió su mirada rehusándose a caer en la tentación.

Acaricio su mejilla haciendo que la viera para enseguida ponerse de pie y darle la espalda levantando su cabello y dejándolo caer enseguida.

Aprovecho ese instante para incorporarse, esa hermosa cabellera solo podía ser de alguien y ese lunar en su espalda, fijo la mirada en su primo haciéndole una seña.

Se alejó para seguir bailando a los demás presentes y volver a subir al escenario para dar por terminado su número.

— ¿Qué pasa? —sonrió a su primo al verlo tan nervioso.

—Es Serena... —sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué? —volvió la mirada a la rubia— ¿en serio?, no sabía que se dedicara a esto

—No ni yo tampoco —observando la mirada de muchos hombres, llamando al encargado.

—Dígame caballero —dijo el hombre servicialmente.

—Quiero un privado con la chica del escenario en la mejor habitación que tenga

—En seguida caballero, le avisare cuando esté disponible

—Gracias, y por favor no le diga de quien se trata

—Como guste, permiso —alejándose en seguida.

—No que ninguna chica te interesaba —dijo Yaten divertido.

—Digamos que esta es especial —guiño un ojo a su amigo— y ya que te ofreciste a pagar

—Bueno si hace un buen trabajo me dices, porque definitivamente esta hermosa

Hizo una ligera mueca cruzándose de brazos pidiendo otro trago.

—Entonces si ella es Serena —se acercó a su primo— mmm ya veo —fijo la mirada en el caballero rubio con el que se había entretenido.

Observo al rubio— Debe ser la señorita Haruka —murmuró en voz baja observando a su primo.

—Si eso me temo —sonrió ligeramente— así que quieren jugar, muy bien

— ¿Que harás?

—Mmm jugar de igual forma, ¿o tu que vas a hacer?

—Asustarla un poco —sonrió divertido— seguiré su juego

Sonrió divertido— Ves, ellas quieren jugar

—Si eso quieren —observo al escenario viendo el acto final de Serena.

Jamás en su vida se había divertido tanto como en ese momento, el único inconveniente es haber tenido que soportar la mirada de todos aquellos hombres que no dejaban de verla, hizo un saludo y salió del escenario.

Haruka se puso de pie enseguida ese era un buen momento para marcharse, saco dinero dejándolo en la mesa, para ir en busca de su hermana.

—Disculpe... —se acercó tomándola del brazo— ¿nos conocemos?

Fijo la mirada en él, era una suerte que trajera lentes oscuros— No lo creo —soltándose de él— ¿se le ofrece algo? —fingiendo la voz como solía hacerlo antes.

—Sí, me gustaría invitarle una copa, ¿qué dice?, me da la impresión de que conoce a la rubia que acaba de bailar y un amigo quiere llegar a un arreglo con usted

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible —sonriendo de lado— agradezco su invitación, pero tenemos otro compromiso

— ¿Cuánto por una noche con esa rubia? —dijo muy serio.

Frunció el ceño— Le he dicho que no está disponible, ahora si me disculpa —se dio media vuelta molesta.

Se acercó tomándola del brazo— ¿Cuánto por una noche con usted?

— ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?, se ha vuelto loco acaso —girándose hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Es que sabe —la sostuvo de los hombros— tengo una extraña atracción por los hombres como usted

Observo detenidamente su rostro, ¿será que las habían descubierto?, levanto su rodilla para golpearlo como tenía ganas de hacerlo— Quizás entonces deba pedirle esa noche a su amiguito y no estar aquí viendo lo que no debe

—Tiene razón o quizá deba ir a buscar a mi pareja

Se cruzó de brazos— Permiso, tengo que irme y no espere dormir esta noche en una cómoda cama

Sonrió divertido no dudando en abrazarla y besarla.

Si las habían descubierto, no tenía duda alguna, tan solo correspondiendo a esos labios que se habían vuelto su mayor adicción.

La estrecho más en sus brazos besándola profundamente, pudo escuchar los murmullos de los presentes, pero no le importaba, total que más daba que vieran a un par de caballeros besándose tan apasionadamente.

Lo abrazo lentamente, dejándose invadir por él, simplemente no podía decir que no a esos labios que tanto amaba, sintiéndose nerviosa, podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente, y a él no le importaba que lo vieran besando a un hombre sintiéndose reconfortada y feliz de tenerlo solo para ella.

—Vamos a casa mi amor... —murmuró divertido entre sus labios.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Murmuró separándose un poco quitándose los lentes oscuros.

—Mmm el primero en descubrirlo fue Seiya, tu hermana sí que está totalmente loca y fue muy obvio que solo contigo y con él coqueteo

—Si lo está y espero que esta noche disfrute del suelo, así como tú de dormir en tu antigua habitación —sonrió para alejarse unos pasos.

Rio divertido volteando a ver a su primo haciéndole una seña de que ya se iba.

Sonrió al ver que se marchaban, sobre todo ese acto heroico de besar a un hombre en medio de aquel lugar.

—Disculpe caballero, está listo su encargo

—Muchas gracias —se puso de pie— el caballero paga —murmuró señalando a Yaten— ¿la señorita puso algún, pero?

—Si, dijo que no podría quedarse, pero el dueño logro convencerla

—Muchas gracias —murmuró para enseguida seguirlo.

—Seiya diviértete —dijo Yaten volviendo a dejar consentirse por una de las tantas chicas que los rodeaban.

—Sí que lo hare, gracias amigo igual pásala bien nos vemos en el concierto

—Adiós... —dijo agitando la mano volviendo su atención a las chicas.

—En seguida estará con usted Sailor Moon, tuvo suerte de ser el primero en pedir su compañía, tenemos más peticiones

—Cancele todas las peticiones que tenga, pagare lo que sea necesario

—Vaya que esa chica los dejo impresionados, aquí entre nos, hubo quien le ofreció una fuerte cantidad por una cita, mas... privada

—Le ofrezco lo doble por permitirme llevarla conmigo a un lugar más especial y privado

Volteo para verlo sorprendido— ¿Tanto le interesa?

—Como no tiene idea

—Mmm de acuerdo, solo si ella acepta, definitivamente fue mi mejor adquisición

Miro con molestia a aquel hombre— Asegúrese que no se tarde

—No se preocupe, estará con usted en breve —dijo abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía una suite, con luz neón, un sofá, así como espejos, un pequeño bar donde ya estaba dispuesta una botella de champaña y dos copas— en seguida llegara su acompañante

—Gracias —murmuró observando aquella habitación— bastante seductor y adecuado para ese tipo de citas, sin dudarlo se acercó sirviendo dos copas—

—Sera solo un momento de compañía, un baile y ya... ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Serena que se sentía que se había metido en problemas, solo esperaba que Seiya ahora si se hubiera marchado, ya pensaría después que decirle sobre su ausencia.

—Lo siento, pero el señor pidió una cita más privada con usted y no pude negárselo, ofreció una cantidad bastante elevada por usted

— ¿Qué?, pero... ese no fue el trato, solo bailaría, así que no, no acepto

—Lo siento, pero ya pago y no puedo decirle que no

Se detuvo antes de entrar a aquella habitación— Le pago el triple con tal de no acudir

—No creo que sea capaz de cubrir semejante cantidad señorita, y si no lo hace con él lo hará con otros más ya que la lista por usted es muy larga

Sí, se había metido un problema— Le doy el triple si el caballero me deja ir después de un baile y una copa, puedo pagarlo

—No le puedo prometer eso ya que el caballero ofreció lo doble que nuestro mejor cliente, con tal de llevársela consigo, y no creo que el acepte una negativa

Suspiró profundamente, ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de irse de ese lugar tan rápido como llego— De acuerdo, si acepta dejarme ir le daré lo que me pida, así que veremos si recibe un cheque aún más sustancioso que el que le darán esos caballeros

—Lo aceptare señorita, pero entonces tendrá que convencer al caballero que solo sea una copa y el baile, de forma contraria tendrá que acceder, no podemos perder semejante cantidad

—Está bien —acomodo su antifaz y abrió la puerta de la habitación, había suave música y apenas luz dentro— buenas noches

Sonrió oculto tras la puerta— Creí que se negaría —murmuró en voz baja tratando que no reconociera su voz.

Se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba tras de ella— A un baile y una copa no me negaría

—Yo no pedí solo un baile —se acercó abrazándola por atrás— pedí todo de usted

—Óigame ¿qué le pasa?, suélteme... —dijo sujetando sus manos para hacer que la soltara.

Se acercó besando su cuello sin decir nada aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo.

—Suélteme... —no lo pensó tan solo dio un fuerte pisotón con el tacón de su zapatilla.

—Auchs —la soltó quejándose de aquel pisotón— pague por hacerla mía, y no me iré sin hacerlo

—Pues se quedará esperando... —dijo empujándolo para dirigirse a la puerta.

Alcanzo a sujetarla antes que saliera para besar sus labios con pasión.

Forcejeo al sentir que la abrazaba y besaba, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo ver que no tenía por qué temer, era una extraña sensación, un sabor conocido, un aroma igualmente familiar, pese a que seguía forcejeando comenzó a corresponder lentamente.

Al sentir que correspondía a sus labios sonrió separándose un poco de ellos— ¿Quieres decime que haces aquí?

— ¿Seiya? —se separó de él asustada.

Sonrió divertido al ver el susto que le había causado.

—Pero... ¿cómo? —Suspiró paseándose por la habitación— ¿cómo supiste?

—Te conozco bastante bien como para no haberte reconocido, dime ¿qué pensabas hacer si otro hombre hubiese estado aquí?

—Yo... bueno pues... bailar y ya... —dijo evitando verlo— pero a ver dime... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Yaten nos trajo a este lugar, y estaba por irme a decir verdad estaba aburrido y no creo que se hubiesen conformado con solo bailar mucho menos con la cantidad que ofrecieron por ti

—Pues sí, pero... yo que iba a saber que eso pasaría, solo quería que vieras que no hace falta que vengas a lugares así

— ¿Y tú crees que vine por gusto o porque me naciera hacerlo?

—No sé, pero viniste —suspiró profundamente— olvídalo ya me voy

—Si vine, pero no por que en verdad quisiera, ni Darien ni yo sabíamos que tipo de lugar era para empezar, y dos hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, creí que confiabas en mi Serena te dije a donde iría y que haría y claro está que contratar un privado no estaba en mis planes

—No te preocupes, yo pago —dijo haciendo una mueca— y si confió, pero... en fin da igual... —camino hacia la puerta— nos vemos en la casa

Se acercó tomándola de la mano— Que tonta —murmuró antes de besarla con pasión.

Quiso oponerse, no es que estuviera enojada más bien estaba sentida, pero esa forma que tenia de besarla siempre la desarmaba, lentamente fue relajándose entre sus brazos.

La abrazo colocando el seguro del lugar para enseguida llevarla hacia el sofá.

— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró entre sus labios abrazándose a él.

—Solo disfrutar del obsequio de mi amigo —murmuró besando su cuello.

— ¿Tu obsequio? —Murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios.

—Sí, esto es cortesía de Yaten —acariciando su cintura, recostándose sobre ella.

—Me las va a pagar —murmuró estremeciéndose.

—En un inicio rechacé su oferta y poco antes de que salieras al escenario ya me iba, estaba aburrido —bajando sus caricias hacia sus piernas— Sailor Moon...

— ¿Y te quedaste por mí? —Sonrió colocando la mano sobre la de él acompañándolo en esas caricias.

—Si, por ti me quede y acepte el obsequio, aunque no me gusto lo que hiciste, bueno si, pero no que otros hombres te vieran y te desearan

—Vieron lo que solo tú tienes... —dijo suspirando— puedo bailarte de nuevo si quieres

—Pague un privado y una cita especial, no quiero ver la cara de Yaten cuando vea la cuenta que le llegara —sonrió divertido acomodándose en el sillón.

Sonrió divertida— ¿Quieres entonces que te baile?

—Claro, quiero que bailes solo para mí, ¿y dime quien era ese rubio con el que te sentaste en sus piernas?

—Mmm quizá —se puso de pie acomodándose el cabello— el mismo que pago una fortuna por una noche conmigo

— ¿Y como sabes que fue él y no otro hombre?

—Intuición... —sonrió caminando sensualmente hacia donde estaba un pequeño mini escenario, pero este con un tubo a la mitad— aunque... si fuera otro se quedara esperando —dijo comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música.

—Pues a mí no me dejaste esperando y no sabías que era yo —la observo detenidamente.

—Hice un trato con el dueño, si me dejabas ir le daría un cheque con el triple de lo que le ofrecieran... —dijo cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la música moviéndose suavemente haciendo uso del tubo.

—Ya veo, aun así, fue un juego muy peligroso, tuviste suerte de que fuera el primero en solicitarte —sonrió al ver ese baile tan sensual— bailas muy bien

—Gracias... —sonrió quitándose por fin el antifaz dejándolo caer— ya sabes que me gustan los juegos peligrosos... —dijo jugando con su cabello dejándolo caer suavemente.

—Este ha sido de los más peligrosos que has jugado

—Por suerte caí en tus manos —dijo desabrochándose la parte superior de su mini traje de marinera.

—Espero que siempre caigas entre mis brazos —admirándola de arriba abajo.

—Buscare siempre hacerlo —dijo arrojándole lo que se acababa de quitar quedando con aun más diminuto sostén y continuar bailando.

Tomo la blusa— Eres perfecta

—Es la cita más cara que hemos tenido —dijo sonriendo dándole la espalda para que viera como comenzaba a desabrocharse la falda dejándola caer enseguida.

—La más cara y la más alocada, esto si no lo había imaginado

—Podemos tenerlas aún más alocadas —dijo arrojándole con el pie la falda.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Sailor Moon?

Sonrió volteando, se sujetó del tubo balanceándose suavemente— Mil aventuras...

—Un ejemplo —se puso de pie acercándose un poco al escenario para verla más de cerca.

—Mmm posiblemente hacer el amor en un avión... ¿te gustaría?

— ¿En un avión?, mmm suena interesante e igualmente excitante

—Mucho... —murmuró acercándose a él dándole la espalda para recargarse en él y bajar al ritmo de la música por su cuerpo.

—Igual que esto —sentía su ser necesitándola a cada momento que pasaba.

—O también seducirte en el camerino... —murmuró rodeándolo ahora mientras lo acariciaba con una mano.

—Por ahora quiero hacerte el amor aquí mientras finges ser una exótica bailarina

Sonrió deteniéndose frente a él, sin dejar de verlo llevo las manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén— Hazle el amor a Sailor Moon...

—Sailor Moon —sonrió divertido acercándose a ella acariciando sus pechos— dime ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—Mmm no sé, recuerda que tengo una gran imaginación —sonrió estremeciéndose al sentir sus caricias.

—Y vaya que la tienes —acercándola hacia él para besar su cuello mordiéndola un poco.

Arqueo un poco su cuerpo echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la mordiera.

Ya no hacían falta más palabras, tan solo abrazo hacía con fuerza mientras recorría su cuello con los labios y su cuerpo con sus manos.

Sonrió abrazándolo hacia ella, una nueva locura que pudo haberse convertido en un gran problema, pero por suerte tenia a Seiya, que la protegería de todo y aprovecharía cada instante para amarla como en ese instante en que la tomaría en ese lugar, algo que, sin duda seria por demás excitante, busco su oído dándole una sutil mordida.

Gimió al sentir esa mordida sujetándola aún más hacia él estrechándola con fuerza— Te amo

—Te amo Seiya... —murmuró abrazándolo— hazme tuya

—Lo hare —se separó un poco tan solo para desvestirse— te hare mía completamente mía

Sonrió admirando como se desnudaba, era una completa locura lo que hacían, pero no le importaba.

Dejo su ropa a un lado admirándola— ¿Entonces señorita saliendo de aquí ira conmigo?

— ¿A dónde me quiere llevar? —Sonrió caminando lentamente hacia el sofá.

—Aun lugar muy especial de donde nunca voy a dejarla ir

— ¿Pretende secuestrarme? —Sonrió sentándose en el sofá.

—Mmm puede ser, aunque pague para llevarla conmigo —acercándose a ella.

— ¿Y estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho por mí?

—Toda una fortuna

Sonrió indicándole que se acercara con el dedo índice— Ven a disfrutar de lo que pagaste

—Será un placer —murmuró acercándose aún más a ella.

—Y disfrútame muy bien, porque salí bastante cara

—Por toda una vida —besando sus labios ya no dejándola hablar.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello, besándolo profundamente suspirando entre sus labios, bajando una de sus manos hacia su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo.

—Mi amor —gimió entre sus labios ante ese placer que ella despertaba en él.

Mordisqueo suavemente su labio sin dejar de acariciarlo por completo— ¿Que desea esté apuesto caballero?

—A usted, la deseo y la necesito

Sonrió haciendo que se sentara en el sofá tomando sus manos— Yo también lo necesito apuesto caballero... —guio sus manos hacia su prenda íntima haciendo que se la quitara poco a poco.

Se la quitó con lentitud acariciando su piel conforme se deshacía de ella— Es perfecta

—Perfecta para un hombre tan perfecto como usted... —dijo sonriendo dejando que él solo terminara esa labor.

Al terminar no evito acercar su cadera a su rostro para besar su intimidad.

Suspiró colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, no podía negarlo cada vez era distinto, especial y lo deseaba tanto como la primera vez, solo que ahora ya sabía lo que les gustaba a ambos y ese instante era uno de los que más le agradaban haciéndoselo saber mediante un gemido.

La presiono más contra él recorriendo su intimidad por completo saboreándola, no había duda de que jamás desearía a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Era como si las puertas del paraíso se abrieran lentamente ante el placer que sentía, se aferraba a sus hombros, acariciaba su nuca, y enredaba los dedos entre su cabello.

Después de unos momentos más subió lentamente besando todo su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura— Ya no puedo resistir más —la cargo haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

—Llévame a la locura apuesto caballero... —dijo sujetándose de su cuello.

—Más que a la locura —la sujeto con fuerza mientras se adentraba en su interior dejando escapar un gemido profundo.

Se aferró más a su cuello dejando escapar un gemido al sentirlo por fin, aferrándose de igual forma con sus piernas por la cadera— Mi amor

—Mi princesa —la sujeto con más fuerza, abrasándola hacia él admirando su rostro— te amo

—Mi príncipe, mi apuesto caballero... —murmuró besando su hombro estrechándolo más en ella.

—Mi princesa —respiro agitado, moviéndose en su interior, sintiendo cada instante como si sus cuerpos explotaran.

—Me enloqueces Seiya, te amo —dijo jadeante mordisqueando su hombro— aun en mí y te deseo más

Empujo más hacia su interior— Y yo igual te deseo tanto

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más fuerte, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás— Seiya, mi vida

—Mi amor dime que me hiciste para desearte tanto —beso su pecho comenzaba a sudar, y gemir más sentía ese momento cerca, pero quería disfrutarla un poco más—

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a él— Hacer tus fantasías realidad, descansa en el sofá, déjame ser yo quien te lleve al cielo

Se sentó en el sofá sin salir de ella— Mi princesa

—Eres el hombre de mi vida —dijo sonriendo ahora siendo ella quien se moviera lenta y rítmicamente buscando sentir ambos placer.

Arqueo su espalda hacia atrás respirando agitado, disfrutando de ese placer que solo ella sabía darle— Te amo

— ¿A Sailor Moon o a Serena? —sonrió al ver el efecto que tenía en él, haciendo que entrara y saliera de ella disfrutando ese instante en que podía hacerlo enloquecer.

—Sailor Moon me excita mucho pero jamás amare a otra mujer que no sea mi Serena Tsukino

—Excelente respuesta mi amor... —sonrió haciendo que se introdujera en ella de nueva cuenta volviendo a retomar el vaivén en su cuerpo, jadeando y suspirando su nombre a cada instante.

Gemía con cada movimiento sujetándola, dejando escapar los gemidos que aquello le producía— Te amo Serena —susurraba a su oído, sintiendo ese momento llegar a su punto clímax el instante en que ya no podía contenerse más.

—Te amo Seiya... —tomo su rostro buscando sus labios sin dejar de moverse, necesitaba y ansiaba sentir como ambos llegaban al paraíso sumergidos en un beso, sentía que ya no podía más y necesitaba sentirlo.

La beso con toda la pasión y sobre todo el amor que por ella sentía, la amaba y sin duda esa sería una de las mejores noches de su vida, una de las muchas que había, y que pasaría con esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Ahogo un gemido entre sus labios al llegar al clímax de esa unión, jadeo suavemente sintiendo como se llenaba de la esencia del hombre que amaba, sonrió recargando la frente en la de él— Seiya...

Sonrió acariciando su espalda apoyándose en el sofá, relajando su respiración— Mi Serena...

—No puedo creer que me haya entregado a ti en este lugar —murmuró recostándose en su hombro.

—Ni yo ni en mis más locas fantasías imagine un lugar así, quizás debemos celebrar con champán

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo— ¿Quiere decir que solo conmigo podrías tenerlas?, estoy tan loca que no pienso a veces bien las cosas

—Solo contigo mi amor, con nadie más que no seas tu

—Entonces sí, deberíamos celebrar —Sonrió incorporándose poco a poco— que hoy conociste otra parte de mi

—Sí, una parte aún más seductora y sensual

Sonrió sentándose en el sofá medio recostándose— Debo estar completa y absoluta y locamente enamorada de ti para hacer esto

—Y vaya que lo estas mi princesa imprudente —tomo las copas entregándole una.

Tomo la copa y espero a que volviera a sentarse junto a ella— ¿Te gusto lo que viste?

—Me dejaste sin aliento

— ¿Qué pensaste cuando viste aparecer a Sailor Moon?

—La más sensual y hermosa de la noche, capaz de robarme el aliento... estremecerme

—Salud entonces porque te volví a conquistar... —dijo golpeando suavemente su copa.

—Salud por la mujer que esta noche robo mi atención —golpeando su copa para dar un sorbo.

Bebió un pequeño trago sin dejar de verlo— ¿Sabes que me gusto?

— ¿Que mi amor?

Sonrió sutil— Que por más que me insinúe contigo no cediste, aunque no me reconociste desde un principio, ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta de que era yo?

—El lunar en tu espalda y ese aroma que desprende tu hermosa cabellera

—Debí suponerlo... —sonrió acercándose a él para recostarse sobre su pecho— lamento haber venido, bueno no lo lamento porque ha sido una noche por demás excitante, pero si lamento que pienses que no confió en ti, es solo que... bueno descubrir a donde venían pues mmm me ganaron mis celos

—Mi princesa celosa, no sabía qué clase de lugar era y bueno solo era un rato para festejar a Darien, además que hacía mucho no asistíamos aun lugar así, que a decir verdad fue divertido ver a Darien besando a un hombre

—Ah encontró a Haru... —sonrió divertida.

—Si fue por demás lógico si tú eras mi bella Serena entonces ese rubio no era otra más que tú hermana, además que fuiste los únicos con quienes coqueteaste de esa forma

—Mmm debí coquetear con otros a la otra lo hare... —dijo resignada.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo

— ¿Por qué no?, a ti te gusto

—Si, pero no volvería a soportar que te miren de esa forma

— ¿Te dieron celos? —Preguntó bebiendo en seguida otro sorbo de champaña.

—Sí, más cuando supe que eras tu

Sonrió dejando la copa en el piso para poder recostarse entre sus brazos— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho de no ser el primero en solicitarme?

—Habría entrado a la fuerza y te habría secuestrado

Sonrió acariciando su brazo— Te amo Seiya, no soportaría que miraras a otra mujer y mucho menos que la desearas, no sé qué será de mis celos cuando tenga un vientre abultado y no te pueda seducir como hoy

—Yo sé que siempre vas a encontrar la forma de seducirme sea como sea, tal como lo hiciste cuando entraste a mi recamara por la ventana ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo, casi te da un infarto por verme ahí, no más bien casi me corres, aunque... puedo más tu deseo por mí que el miedo de que nos descubrieran

—Si me dio casi el infarto... —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Por suerte no sufres del corazón, tratare siempre de seducirte, aunque a veces no es mi intención

—Tu sola presencia mi amor es suficiente para seducirme, pero que hagas este tipo de cosas me gusta, aunque no me gusta que te expongas de esta forma

—Mmm es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando supe de qué lugar se trataba, realmente no pensé en las consecuencias, bueno si las pensara dejaría de ser yo

—Si opino lo mismo, es una suerte que este a tu lado para protegerte

Suspiró besando suavemente su pecho— Algo dentro de mí me dijo que tú me rescatarías... pero ahora mi amor, la pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que tenga que acudir a esos privados?

—Fácil y sencillo amor pague por una cita más privada en otro lugar así que tendrás que fingir demencia

— ¿De verdad hiciste eso? —se incorporó un poco sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, tenía que asegurarme de poder sacarte de aquí sin ningún problema

Sonrió dándole un beso en los labios— Mi amor piensas en todo mmm y... ¿de dónde sacaras tanto dinero?

— ¿Yaten va a pagar lo olvidas? —guiño un ojo muy contento.

—Es verdad... —sonrió divertida— mmm ese Yaten está comenzando a perderme como fan

—Eso me gusta escucharlo más, anda vámonos antes que nos descubran —dijo muy divertido.

Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Entonces debo fingir que no voy nada contenta de ir contigo?

—Exacto y yo que estaré muy complacido y nada flexible ante tu petición

—Mmm eso suena muy interesante... —dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa— ¿sabes que estas cositas salen más caras que un vestido de noche?

— ¿En serio? —observando el diminuto traje de marinera.

—Sí, no me vuelvo a comprar de estos... —dijo mientras se vestía.

—Mi linda Sailor Moon

Sonrió acomodándose el sostén coquetamente— Estoy realmente loca, Sailor Moon... antes no dije Princesa de la Luna

—Mi princesa de la luna que lindo nombre

Negó terminando de vestirse— Algún día volveré como Sailor Moon, claro con mi amado Seiya protegiéndome

—Siempre te voy a proteger amor

—Eso me gusta —suspiró— bien entonces... ¿mmm me hago la forzada al ir contigo?

— Así es —tomo un sorbo.

Se acercó dándole otro beso y en seguida terminando con lo que quedaba de champaña— Mi abrigo está en el camerino que me prestaron, no puedo llegar así a casa

—No saldrás así a la calle lo pediré enseguida —se puso de pie para vestirse el también.

Sonrió divertida— Pensé que querrías que te ayudara a vestir, con eso de que hoy prácticamente me compraste, pensé que incluía eso...

—Claro que sí, pero si hace eso no dudare en volver a tomarte entre mis brazos

Sonrió tomando asiento en el sofá— De acuerdo me quedare quieta y esperare pacientemente

Tomo su ropa interior poniéndosela sonriéndole seductoramente.

Sonrió mirándolo con detenimiento— Mmm si me dedicara a esto y me tocara un cliente como tú creo definitivamente que cedería sin pensarlo

— ¿Por qué? —Poniéndose el pantalón.

—Porque eres increíblemente irresistible, por eso te seduje la primera vez

Se acercó tomando su camisa que estaba a un lado de ella— Y quizás volvería a ceder ante tus encantos

—Siempre te parecí linda ¿verdad?, no más bien sexy

—No puedo negarlo mi amor me conquistaste poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Sin mencionar que me deseabas... dime, ¿alguna vez mmm me pensaste en momentos solitarios?

—Muchos

— ¿En serio? —sonrió sonroja.

—Sí, hubo muchos instantes en los que pensé en ti y tu obstinada forma de ser

—Vaya que interesante, ¿y eso te excitaba?

—Sí, tu forma de ser, tus besos... pusiste mi mundo de cabeza

Sonrió rodeando su cuello para acomodarle la camisa— Yo también te llegue a pensar en momentos de soledad

— ¿Que pensabas amor?

—Mmm en tu forma de besar, en tu forma de abrazarme, y en lo que sentí en una ocasión

— ¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste? —Terminando de ponerse los zapatos para después tomar su saco.

—Mmm eso... —sonrió señalando su miembro.

Se sonrojo— ¿En verdad?

Sonrió asintiendo— Sí, ese día nos besamos hasta quedarnos casi sin aliento, quizá ese día hubiera sido especial para nosotros, pero solo te sentí

—Fue cuando comencé a desearte aún más

Sonrió sutil— Y me sigues deseando lo cual es muy halagador

—Jamás dejare de desearte, por el contrario, mi deseo crece cada día mas

—Eso es aún más halagador... —sonrió acercándose a peinar suavemente su cabello— ¿estás listo amor?

—Si ¿y tú princesa?

Respiró profundamente— Si amor lista, ahora llévame a la fuerza contigo

—Muy bien vamos —respiro profundamente, acercándose a la puerta llamando al encargado— traiga el abrigo de la señorita

—En seguida caballero, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien la señorita ira conmigo según lo acordado

—De acuerdo caballero... —dijo alejándose para ir por el abrigo volviendo casi enseguida— aquí tiene, le recuerdo que la señorita tiene que estar nuevamente aquí mañana

—Claro no se preocupe, vamos —murmuró fijando la mirada en ella.

Lo miro con seriedad— Deme mi abrigo

Le entrego su abrigo— Sonría, la pasaremos muy bien se lo aseguro

—Lo dudo... —dijo desviando la mirada para ponerse el abrigo— me aburren los hombres como usted

—Eso lo veremos señorita —sonrió tomándola del brazo— hasta pronto caballero y gracias

—Que se divierta caballero... —dijo observando cómo se alejaba.

—Suélteme... —dijo Serena tratando de soltarse.

—Espero no les hayas dado tus datos —murmuró al salir del lugar y esperar el auto.

—Obviamente no, pero no puedes negar que fui una sensación

—Si lo fuiste, pero solo quiero que seas mi sensación —al momento que le entregaron su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudándola a subir.

Sonrió— Mi príncipe celoso, te amo, te bailare después sin costo alguno

—Eso me parece aún mejor —tuvo ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo aun no estaban a salvo, por lo que se apresuró a subir para marcharse del lugar, subió al auto colocándose el cinturón— no volveré por aquí jamás

—Mmm perfecto, lección aprendida, si quieres ver mujeres desnudándose solo será cuestión de que me lo digas y lo hare gustosa para ti

—Eso lo se mi vida, lo sé muy bien y tú no volverás a meterte a un lugar así a cometer semejante locura

—Entendido, yo también aprendí la lección —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— fue excitante bailar en un escenario, pero eso no es para mi

—Mi amor te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo con toda mi alma —sonrió tomando su mano— fue una gran aventura la de hoy

—Si lo fue, un día lleno de emociones ahora vayamos a casa ¿sí?

—Por supuesto amor, lo bueno es que ya es tarde y Hotaru y tu madre deben estar dormidas

—Si es lo más seguro ¿a donde le dijiste a mamá que irías?

—A casa de Haru, que estaba sola —sonrió divertida— aunque terminamos haciendo una travesura

—Y vaya que travesura por cierto amor ¿y tú auto, en que vinieron?

—En el auto de Haru, deje el mío en su casa... —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno entonces mañana iremos por él, ahorita no creo que sea conveniente —murmuró muy divertido.

—Lo dudo, seguramente Darien dormirá en el sofá o bueno en alguna otra habitación

—Espero tu no me castigues así amor

—Mmm mientras no hagas nada que lo amerite...

—Me porte bien —sonrió con cara de angelito.

—Mmm si de hecho te portaste más que bien hoy, por eso hoy no te iras al sofá

Tomo su mano mientras conducía— Te amo

—Y yo a ti Seiya, fue la mejor cita que pudimos tener hasta el momento —sonrió recargándose en su brazo— prometo no volver a hacer estas cosas

—Sin planearlo fue de las mejores noches que hemos tenido

—Mmm me sigo quedando con nuestra primera cita, te luciste esa noche, durante toda la noche

— ¿La primera cita?, ¿hablas de la noche en que te lleve al restaurante favorito de mamá?

—Sí, esa... desde la cena fue maravillosa

—Si deberíamos repetirla que te parece una cena después del concierto

— ¿No iras a festejar con todos? —Sonrió buscando su calor.

—Mmm tienes razón, pero después de eso quiero estar solo contigo

—Entonces deberé tener algo especial preparado para celebrar tu éxito mi amor, será la noche más maravillosa que puedas imaginar

—Estaré ansioso por que llegue la noche, te aseguro amor que voy a darlo todo en ese concierto

—Estoy segura de que así será —sonrió bostezando cerrando los ojos— estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor

—Estas cansada ¿verdad? —Murmuró manteniendo la vista fija en el camino.

—Sí, un poco... bailar y ser tuya me dejo exhausta —murmuró acomodándose en el asiento.

—Bueno entonces llegaremos a dormir, yo también estoy cansado, el ensayo de hoy fue intenso y mañana será aun peor... ensayare todo el día con Yaten

—Lo golpeas de mi parte... —murmuró sonriendo— no mejor yo lo hare cuando lo vea

— ¿Para qué golpearlo?, suficiente tendrá cuando vea la cuenta de lo que tiene que pagar —sonrió un tanto divertido.

— ¿No te parece irónico que siendo tu prometida hayas tenido que pagar por mí?

—Mmm la verdad si porque eres mía

Volteo para verlo sonriéndole— Solo tuya mi amor, preparare una rutina de baile especial para ti mi vida, y ya no tendrás que pagar excepto la ropa que use

—Eso me parece aún mejor —detuvo el auto al llegar a casa— oye amor, mañana vendrá un ingeniero a ver la casa para ver las remodelaciones ¿te parece bien un tercer piso solo para nosotros?

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Sonrió extrañada— ¿Cuándo lo pensaste?

—Cuando hablamos sobre comprar una nueva casa, pero hemos formado bellos recuerdos aquí y el dibujo que hizo Hotaru de la casa me han llevado a la conclusión de que quiero seguir viviendo aquí claro si a ti te parece bien

—Amor, yo quiero estar donde estés tú, donde este Hotaru, ustedes son ahora mi familia y si quieres seguir aquí está bien, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas

—Entonces mañana que venga el ingeniero dile que remodelaciones quieres, considerando el terreno que esta atrás de la casa que acabo de comprar para hacer el jardín que deseabas

Lo miró aún más sorprendida— ¿Hiciste que mi amor?

—Compré el terreno que esta atrás de la casa, aunque claro solo di el enganche, quiero darte el mejor de los hogares mi amor

—Mi amor... —sonrió quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla— gracias mi amor, te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo, una vez que este el jardín y todas las remodelaciones terminadas podremos comprar un cachorro para que cuide de mis tesoros

—Mi amor, yo... no puedo creerlo, eres el hombre perfecto, te amo, gracias por darme una hermosa familia y un hermoso hogar...

—Tu tarea será hacerlo a tu gusto mi amor —se acerco besando sus labios— te amo tanto

—Lo hare mi amor, gracias, te amo, te amo... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— te daré un hermoso hogar

—Juntos lo formaremos mi princesa —abrazándola hacia él.

—Si mi amor —sonrió cerrando los ojos refugiándose en sus brazos— te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Beso su cabeza— Anda vamos a descansar mi vida

—Sí, vamos...—sonrió sutil.

X-X

Al entrar a la casa, camino directamente hacia su habitación— Descansa...

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo caminando detrás de ella.

—A descansar ¿a dónde más?

—Pero mi habitación esta allá —dijo señalando la planta la baja.

—Y ahí dormirás, yo dormiré en la mía que es la de allá —señalando hacia arriba.

—Nada de eso —sonrió acercándose a ella— tu dormirás conmigo

Lo observo detenidamente— ¿No preferirás dormir con alguna de esas mujeres a las que fuiste a ver?

—Claro que no, tú eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado

— ¿Entonces quieres explicarme que hacías en ese lugar?

—Ese fue el lugar en el que nos citó Yaten, fue idea de él, yo solo quería tomar un trago y nada más

—Si claro, pues yo no vi que te desagradara mucho la idea de estar ahí

— ¿Y acaso me viste con una de esas mujeres? —La miró fijamente— dime... ¿desde que estamos juntos cuando te he fallado?

—Mmm no, no te vi con ninguna, aun así, no me parece que hayas ido a ese lugar, quizás como estoy subiendo de peso ya no te parezco atractiva

Se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos— Me pareces la mujer más hermosa del mundo, porque en ti llevas al fruto de nuestro amor

Fijo la mirada en él— Nuestro hijo

—Así es, nuestro hijo, para mi tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo...

Sonrió ligeramente, le gustaba cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas— De todas formas, no te salvaras de dormir en tu antigua habitación... —se quedó pensativa.

— ¿Y por qué motivo? —llevo las manos a sus labios besándolas.

—Por el motivo de haber solicitado una noche con un caballero y tratar de negociar a mi representada para tu amigo

Sonrió divertido— Pero seguramente al final mi amigo consiguió una noche con ella

—Mmm si es posible pero entonces dime —soltó su cabello— ¿qué pretendías al hacer semejante propuesta?

—Tener una noche con un apuesto caballero que obviamente tendría una gran sorpresa para mí

— ¿Una sorpresa? —enarco una ceja confundida.

—Sí, no sería un apuesto caballero, sino una hermosa dama... —dijo admirándola.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?, no creo que haya sido porque Seiya te lo dijo ¿o sí?

—Cuando me dijo que la bailarina era Serena y ver como estuvo coqueteándote lo supe, ustedes no cambian

—Yo solo pensaba dejarte dormir en otra habitación de ella fue la idea de ir, me propuso que bailara también, pero bonita me iba ver haciéndolo

Sonrió acercándola un poco hacia él— ¿Y por qué dudas de lo bien que te verías bailando?

—Uno porque sabes que no se bailar muy bien y dos porque tu hijo me habría delatado, además que no es mi estilo, no creo que te hubiese agradado que más hombres me vieran

—No, pero hubiera sido una hermosa sorpresa, pero mmm creo que es mejor así, eso me demuestra que la semilla de la locura la tiene tu hermana —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Oye, estás hablando de mi hermana —frunció el ceño molesta.

—Pues sí, pero dime, ¿a quién más se le puede ocurrir ir a un bar nudista y ser bailarina?

— ¿Y si se me hubiese ocurrido a mí?

—Mmm no creo, eres madura y responsable, por eso te amo

—Quizás sea hora de cometer alguna que otra locura —suspirando— ahora si a dormir señor Chiba

—Nada de eso futura señora Chiba —la sujeto más a él— así eres perfecta y por eso te amo

— ¿En verdad no te gustaría? —Murmuró un tanto seductora— ¿no te aburre que siempre sea tan... responsable?

—No, digamos que tú eres ahora la mujer perfecta para mí, si hubiera querido una chica alocada pues me hubiera fijado en tu hermana, pero no, está demasiado loquita... perfecta para Seiya

— ¿Y por qué es perfecta para Seiya y por qué lo soy para ti?

—Porque a Seiya le falto vivir y disfrutar y tu hermana lo puede hacer, en cambio yo necesito tu tranquilidad y amor

—Eso suena agradable mi amor —se acercó besando su mejilla— espero que nunca te aburras de mi por qué no sé qué haría si llegaras a faltarme

— ¿Crees que pueda aburrirme de ti? —La cargo comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación.

— ¿Oye a donde me llevas? —sujetándose de él.

—A nuestra habitación —dijo sonriendo— ni creas que dormiré lejos de ti

—No conozco bien tu antigua habitación

—Ah con que de antojo... —sonrió dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras—

—Mmm es posible —observando las escaleras— ¿cuál era tu habitación?

—En seguida la conocerás —dijo bajando con cuidado las escaleras— ¿sabes que un día tu loca hermana se metió a la habitación de Seiya?

—Mmm algo me había comentado, aun me sorprende todo lo que hizo solo para conquistarlo

—Ves mi amor, tu hermana está completamente loquita, no imagino como serán sus hijos... seguramente igual de intensos que ella

—Serán tus sobrinos también, ¿y si nuestro hijo hereda algo de esa locura?

—Espero que no, porque no quiero una hija loquita que se meta a las habitaciones de sus guardaespaldas o peor aún que baile semidesnuda

—Pues yo me prepararía para lo peor si fuera así...

—Oye... ¿en serio tu hermana siempre fue así? —Dijo al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones de servicio.

Observo el pasillo detenidamente— Traviesa y caprichosa sí, no te dije que hace años cuando recién tome las riendas del negocio piso a Diamante porque quería estar conmigo

— ¿De verdad?, vaya que es bastante caprichosa

—Sí, lo es pero no me molestaría volver a educar a alguien como ella

—Mmm suena interesante, pero ahora tendrá alguien que si la regañe —sonrió llegando a la habitación— abre por favor

— ¿Que insinúas que no la regañaba? —Observo la puerta detenidamente antes de entrar— sabes... algo

— ¿Qué cosa mi amor?

—La noche de año nuevo, después de que regresamos a casa tenía la tentación de entrar a tu habitación —dijo un tanto nerviosa, abriendo aquella puerta.

—Así que desde esa noche tenías curiosidad de entrar, eso es aún más interesante

—Más bien de estar junto a ti y sentirme protegida

—Mi amor, no tienes ni que decírmelo, todo esto este tiempo a tu lado ha sido maravilloso —dijo entrando a la habitación que aún estaba desocupada.

Observo la habitación con detenimiento— Huele muy bien

— ¿Te parece? —Sonrió recostándola con cuidado en la cama— a mí me agrada más nuestra habitación

—Huele a ti —observándolo detenidamente.

—Y la nuestra huele a ti... —sonrió alejándose para cerrar la puerta— quien lo hubiera pensado la hermosa empresaria Haruka Tsukino Tenoh en mi cama

—No habría imaginado estar en la habitación de mi guardaespaldas —sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando entre a esta casa tenía la sensación de que mi vida cambiaria

— ¿Que cambiaría en qué sentido?

—Mi vida, había trabajado de encubierto cuidando a otras personas, pero contigo fue... diferente, extraño —al cerrar la puerta volteo a verla— más bien fuiste tú la diferente y eso cambio mi vida

— ¿Por golpearte?

—Quizá... —sonrió acercándose a la cama— tal vez fuiste la primera mujer que lo hizo, pero también hubo algo en ti que me atrajo, como te dije, nunca había conocido una mujer como tu

— ¿Que fue ese algo?, que fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí y que no renunciaras

—Tu fuerza, tu valentía, yo jamás me había tomado atribuciones que no me correspondían, pero tu... —se acercó sentándose a un lado de ella acariciando su mejilla— tenían realmente un semblante de necesitar que alguien te brindara apoyo y amor y yo sin darme cuenta quise darte todo lo que tu necesitabas

—Y yo sin pensarlo me apoye en ti, a veces me preguntaba el por qué te contaba mis cosas

—Creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos Haru, jamás pienses que no eres bella o que llegare a fijarme en otras mujeres, porque eso no es así, ya he vivido lo que tenía que vivir y no necesito buscar nada más que no seas tú

—No me gusta que veas a otras mujeres, quiero ser siempre yo ante tus ojos que me veas solo a mí

Sonrió inclinándose a besar su frente— Mi amor, siempre serás tú y solo tú a quien mis ojos vean, recuerdas que yo vi la mujer que eras

Cerro sus ojos sintiéndose confortada— Volví a ser mujer solo para ti, aunque ya había olvidado lo cómodo que son estos trajes

—Puedes usarlos cuando quieras, yo no te lo prohibí

—Ya lo sé, deje de usarlos porque quería lucir siempre bella para ti y que me dedicaras siempre miradas como aquella cuando Michiru nos ayudó ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió recostándose a su lado abrazándola hacia él— Si, la visión de la mujer más bella que jamás había visto

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— La primera vez que fui presentada como tu prometida

—Quien lo hubiera pensado que se haría realidad... —sonrió acariciando suavemente su brazo— ¿sabes?, en cuanto te vi supe que eras la mujer indicada para mí, tenías todo lo que me gustaba y que no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer

— ¿Y que es lo que más le gusta señor Chiba? —Apoyando su cabeza en su pecho buscando escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Lo fuerte y valiente que eres —sonrió— la verdad la primera vez que me golpeaste me dejaste sin aliento, literal me sacaste el aire

—Hoy estuve a punto de volver a golpearte —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no creo que me vuelvan a dejar entrar ahí, imagínate lo que dijeron de ver a dos caballeros besarse en lugar de ver a las chicas que andaban por ahí —rio divertido.

—Entonces si fue productivo haber ido

—Claro que lo fue —suspiró profundamente— yo solo quería ir por un trago, pero Yaten fue el de la idea, pero sinceramente yo solo quería venir y estar contigo, así como ahora

—Entonces no debiste salir de casa —se levantó un poco observando su rostro— porque yo quería que estuvieras solo conmigo

—Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaba conversar con mi primo, desde que está metido en los ensayos no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él y me preocupa

— ¿Por qué?, ¿le sucede algo acaso?

—Mmm no tanto así, bueno creo que está preocupado, con la madre de Hotaru cerca y ahora que tu hermana es su amiga pues eso lo desconcierta más

— ¿Su amiga?, eso sí que es nuevo, Serena no me comento eso, me dijo que hablo con ella y estaba un tanto temerosa

—Pues creo que el temor se le fue y ahora son amigas y aboga en favor de Kakyu, eso desconcierta a Seiya

—Bueno es normal, quizás yo haría lo mismo, al final de cuentas ella pensó que eso era lo mejor y sea como sea es la madre de la pequeña, un lugar que Serena jamás va a ocupar por más que se esfuerce

—Pues sí, pero tampoco es un lugar que Kakyu merezca y que por ende jamás tendrá

—No seas tan cruel, Seiya no debió mentirle a la niña, aunque sé que lo hizo por evitarle mayor dolor, pero la verdad tarde o temprano cae por su propio peso y quizás esa mujer ya pago por sus errores, como para que se le siga castigando

—No es que sea cruel, pero hubieras visto a Seiya cuando Kakyu se fue, de pronto se encontró solo con una niña a la cual él en un principio no quería, en fin, no quiero juzgar a Kakyu, no debo más bien, pero aun así tu hermana ha hecho mucho por Hotaru

—Ya lo sé, adora a esa niña, pero no puede pretender ser su madre, porque no lo es, puede ser una figura materna sí, pero la niña ¿en verdad crees que la vea como una madre en su totalidad?, Serena debe tener en consideración el papel que está jugando en la vida de la pequeña es muy importante... créeme lo sé por experiencia

—Sí, tú también trataste de ser una madre para Serena, y aunque no lo eras hiciste un buen trabajo

—Ella jamás me vio como una madre o padre, para ella siempre fui su hermana mayor y es posible que la pequeña la vea de la misma forma, como una compañera amiga, hermana quizás, alguien en quien sabe que puede apoyarse y que siempre la cuidara, lo que hizo Serena es lo mejor que puede hacer, por el bien de la niña y esa mujer también lo hará —llevando las manos hacia su vientre acariciándolo.

La abrazo más hacia él— Lo siento, no quise sonar cruel, pero es que quiero tanto a esa niña que a mí también me dolió verla crecer y preguntar por su madre, pero ahora sé que está en muy buenas manos y que Serena cuidara de ella

—Puedo imaginarlo y aunque fueron pocas las veces las que trate con Kakyu jamás me pareció una mala persona, quizás darle la vida para muchos no signifique mucho puesto que no cuido de ella como debía... —tomo su mano llevándola hacia su vientre— pero... ser madre es una gran dicha, algo que nadie jamás va a reemplazar

—Tienes razón, pero también ahora me surge una inquietud, ¿que pasara el día que Serena tenga sus hijos propios?, al no sentirse madre de Hotaru puede hacer una diferente entre a los que ella les dio la vida y la que no lo es

—Ama a esa niña tanto como a Seiya, será difícil por que no será lo mismo, pero estoy segura de que hará lo que sea necesario por la felicidad de la pequeña, ya lo has visto incluso se hizo amiga de la verdadera madre de la pequeña aun cuando sabe que estuvo casada y que quizás aun lo siga amando

—Eso es verdad... —la estrecho más en sus brazos— ¿confías en que tu hermana hará lo mejor para la niña y para Seiya?

—Lo hará, aunque le cueste la vida por ellos dejara ese egoísmo a un lado, está creciendo y madurando quizás de una forma que no habría deseado para ella

— ¿Ah no? —La acomodo entre sus brazos— ¿qué es lo que querías para tu hermana?

—Deseaba que estudiara —abrazándolo— que aprendiera poco a poco de la vida, quizás sueno muy protectora al querer mediar los golpes duros de la vida para ella

Sonrió besando su cabello— Es tu hermanita, es lógico que quieras protegerla, pero bueno se enamoró y no es porque Seiya sea mi primo, pero le ira muy bien con él

—Sé que le ira bien, en mejores manos no podría estar, me diste la confianza desde un inicio para dejar la seguridad de mi hermanita en sus manos

Sonrió acariciando su brazo— Las hermosas hermanas Tsukino Tenoh siempre serán protegidas y amadas, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, y bueno la de Seiya

—Darien te amo y contigo me siento segura, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé —se acercó a sus labios besándolo.

Acaricio su rostro suavemente correspondiendo a sus besos, eso es lo que él deseaba, que ella se sintiera segura y amada, que nadie jamás la lastimaría de nueva cuenta porque ahora él estaba ahí para protegerla siempre.

Adoraba la seguridad que él le brindaba, no podía desear nada más en ese momento, lentamente lo recostó por completo sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Sonrió siendo él quien la hiciera recostarse en la cama— ¿Ya te dije que deseo al hombre más sexy del planeta?

—Mmm no eso no me lo habías dicho —acariciando su rostro.

—Pues sí, deseo al hombre más apuesto del planeta... —dijo apoyándose en las rodillas y en una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa.

—Quizás se encuentre con una grata sorpresa señor Chiba —dejándolo continuar con su labor.

—Ansió descubrirla —dijo admirando la piel que iba quedando libre de la tela de la camisa— te amo Haruka

—Te amo Darien, no deseo a otro hombre que no seas tú, quiero estar siempre a tu lado

—Y siempre lo estarás mi hermosa Haru —sonrió bajando a besar suavemente su cuello y la parte que iba quedando libre.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus labios— Darien... —lo abrazo acariciando su cabello buscando también desabotonar su camisa.

—Jamás te cambiaria ni dejaría de mirarte —murmuró besando entre sus pechos bajando a su estómago.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer, algo que jamás dejaría de ponerla nerviosa— Darien...

—Amo el sonido de tu voz al pronunciar mi nombre —bajo sus besos hasta su vientre acariciándolo con sus labios.

—Después de este tiempo y sigo sintiéndome como si fuera la primera vez que me tomas entre tus brazos

—Eso es bueno, quiere decir que no he perdido mi toque —dijo incorporándose sosteniéndose en las rodillas para poder desabrochar su pantalón admirándola por completo— eres tan bella Haru

—Me gusta lo que me haces sentir cada que me acaricias —sonrió deteniéndolo un poco para recostarlo— pero dime... ¿qué te hago sentir yo? —Acaricio su abdomen abriendo su camisa.

—Mmm ¿de verdad no lo sabes? —sonrió dejándose acariciar, una sola de sus caricias y hacia que perdiera la cordura.

—No, jamás me lo has dicho —subiéndose encima de él para quitarle la camisa admirando su abdomen.

—Tu sola presencia me excita —sonrió jugando con su camisa.

— ¿Así? —Se acercó a él para besarlo deteniéndose a unos centímetros de sus labios para acercarse a su oído— ¿qué te excita más?

—Lo que estás haciendo... —dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Soplo su oreja— ¿Te gusta?

—Me fascina... —murmuró apretando su cintura.

Beso su oreja acomodándose sobre él— ¿Que tanto? —bajando sus besos hacia su cuello.

—Hasta volverme loco de deseo —dijo sujetándola hacia él para que sintiera lo que provocaba.

Gimió al sentir su miembro aun sobre su pantalón— También me enloqueces

—Te deseo Haru, mi amor —murmuró acercándola a él al tiempo que se sentaba.

Apoyo sus rodillas en la cama sonriéndole— Soluciónalo entonces amor

—Lo hare —sonrió acercándose a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba su sostén— te amo Haru

—Te amo Darien —acariciando su espalda abrazándolo hacia ella— eres el único hombre que me hace enloquecer de deseo, de pasión... podría morir entre tus brazos y lo haría feliz

—Te amo —sonrió quitándole por fin la camisa y el sostén volviendo a abrazarla— eres perfecta mi amor

—Ya no tengo cinturita, nuestro hijo crece cada vez más

—Pero tienes unos senos hermosos —dijo acariciándolos suavemente con una mano— un beneficio de la maternidad

—Seguro crecerán un poco más cuando nazca —sonrió al sentir la suavidad de su mano.

—Eso me agrada aún más —dijo bajando hasta poder tomar entre sus labios su suave y dulce piel besándola.

Arqueo su espalda hacia atrás sujetándose de él— ¿Por qué?, quiero saberlo todo mi amor lo que te gusta lo que no —acerco su rostro al suyo besando su mejilla— quiero ser siempre tuya

—Siempre serás mía —dijo introduciendo sus manos por entre el pantalón acariciándola— me gustan tus senos mi amor, son perfectos

—Solo tuya de nadie más —dejando escapar un suspiró ante sus caricias— te amo

—Mi amor —murmuró buscando su cuello volviendo a retomar sus caricias por su cuerpo.

—Darien, mi guardián —ladeando su cuello para darle mayor accesibilidad a ella, bajando sus manos hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo.

Beso su cuello deleitándose de su piel, la abrazo volviendo a recostarla— Te necesito mi amor

—Y yo a ti mi amor, quiero sentirte, hazme el amor ahora

—Te hare mía mi amor... —dijo separándose de ella para terminar de quitarle el pantalón.

—Hazlo —ayudándole para que le quitara más rápido el pantalón— te necesito mi Darien

—Estas ansiosa mi amor —la desnudo por completo admirándola— la mujer más hermosa en mi cama, esto es perfecto

Se acomodó en una pose sexi— ¿Sabe algo?, despertó mi curiosidad...

— ¿Ah sí? —Sonrió al terminar de desnudarse acercándose a acariciarla suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

—Sí, usted ofreció dinero por una noche con un caballero, ¿cuánto estaba dispuesto a pagar por que así fuera?

Sonrió divertido— Por un hombre jamás pagaría, pero por una mujer como tu todo el sueldo de un año —llevo la mano a su intimidad acariciándola.

— ¿Tan poquito? —sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba ante su contacto.

—Oye, no puedo pagar más —sonrió al ver su reacción comenzando a acariciarla tomando asiento a su lado— ¿tu cuando pagarías por mí?

—Toda mi fortuna y más si fuera posible, pagaría lo que fuera necesario por tener al mejor guardián y agente protegiéndome

—Y haciéndote el amor —continúo acariciándola disfrutando de la calidez y humedad de su intimidad.

—Amándome —abrió sus brazos para recibirlo— ven bésame y ámame como jamás has amado a nadie

—Amándote como nunca —se acercó recostándose sobre ella— te amare siempre mi amor

—Ese es mi deseo, ser amada por ti y por nadie más, quiero sentirte solo mío, tener lo que muchas anhelan y no pueden tener

Sonrió tomando sus piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas— Solo tú puedes tenerme... —recorrió sus muslos hacia su cadera acomodándola mejor.

Ladeo su rostro dejando escapar un gemido, ansiando poder sentirlo— Solo yo, tu eres mío, yo soy tu dueña

—Sí, tu eres mi dueña, la mujer que quiero siempre para mí —dijo introduciéndose lentamente en ella disfrutando de su semblante.

Se agito en la cama dejando escapar un jadeo aún más profundo— Darien... —abrió los ojos buscando su mirada— bésame

—Te ves hermosa —dijo introduciéndose mas en ella sujetándola con fuerza de la cadera, inclinándose para poder tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

Lo abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios con pasión, acomodándose para sentirlo aún más rodeándolo con sus piernas— Eres mi atractivo prometido, estoy ansiosa por que llegue el día en que pueda ser llamada tu esposa

—Llegara pronto mi amor —dijo cerrando los ojos al sentirse dentro de ella, dejándose envolver por su calidez— mi amor, eres perfecta

—Mi amor, mi Darien —abrió sus ojos buscando su mirada— te amo, eres el hombre perfecto para mi

—Lo soy, eres mía Haruka, solo mía... —dijo comenzando a moverse en su interior disfrutando de esa sensación mientras admiraba el rostro deseoso de su prometida.

—Solo tuya, soy mujer solo para tu deleite mi amor

—Y eres maravillosa —se inclinó para buscar besar su cuello alentando sus movimientos— Haru, Haru... eres maravillosa...

Se abrazó más hacia él— Darien no imagine que esta clase de placer pudiera ser posible

Sonrió de lado besando su cuello con mayor profundidad mientras se adentraba más en ella— Me gusta tenerte así, sentirte mía, ser tu dueño...

—Mi dueño, solo mi dueño serás tú y nadie más —aprisionándolo aún más contra ella, dejando escapar algunos jadeos conforme a los movimientos de Darien.

—Sí, me gusta escucharte así —dijo bajando las manos hasta llegar a su cadera sujetándola más hacia él moviéndose en un fuerte y placentero vaivén.

—Darien, te amo, amo la firmeza con la que me tomas entre tus brazos, amo como no te inmutas ante mí, amo cada mirada y caricia que me das

La sujeto con firmeza de la cadera alzándola un poco hacia él— Mi amor, contigo conocí la pasión y el amor, déjame amarte siempre

—Creí que la pasión ya la conocías —sonrió ligeramente.

—Shhh... —Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios—déjame demostrarte toda mi pasión y déjame descubrir la tuya —la sujeto de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos alzándola un poco para sentarla sobre él.

Se sujetó de sus hombros enterrando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel— Quiero descubrirlo todo contigo... absolutamente todo —moviéndose sobre él buscando sentir aún más placer, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, embriagándose de él completamente aspirando su aroma inundado en todas partes, ese aroma que había percibido en varias ocasiones.

—Mi amor... —la contemplo fascinado de ver como irradiaba deseo, pasión y amor, con una mano la sujeto de la cintura y con la otra la recorrió desde su vientre entreteniéndose en sus senos un poco hasta llegar a su cuello y tomarla suavemente para acercarla a él— te amo Haru, te amo —sin dejarla decir más tomo posesión de sus labios que a un le incitaban a robarle más que un beso.

Se dejó atrapar por sus labios, que aún seguían siendo más que una tentación que ahora sabía le pertenecía, esos besos que la dejaban sin aliento, y la hacían desearlos aún más y más, sin cansarse de ellos.

La ayudo en sus movimientos acariciando su cuerpo por completo, disfrutando de su calor, de su aroma y de su sabor, volviendo a recostarla, podía sentir como su cuerpo se contraía, sabía que ambos estaban por llegar al clímax de esa unión y quería hacérselo más placentero.

Abrió sus ojos sonriéndole, acercando más su rostro hacia ella— Me enamore perdidamente de ti —murmuró antes de besarlo.

Eso basto para hacer sus movimientos más rápidos y precisos, aferrándose a sus labios que disfrutaba a placer, hasta un sonoro gemido lo interrumpió, sintiéndose por fin morir al tenerla entre sus brazos y renacer.

Dejo escapar un gemido igual de placentero que el de él, respirando agitada, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada— Mi amor, cada vez que estoy entre tus brazos es a un mejor

—Mi amor —sonrió recostándose a su lado abrazándola enseguida— tú eres cada día más maravillosa

Se refugió en sus brazos— Tú haces que mi vida tenga mayor sentido —besando su pecho para enseguida apoyar su cabeza en él.

—Y ahora lo será más con nuestro hijo... —la abrigo con la cobija abrazándola.

—Gracias comenzaba a sentir frio —acurrucándose aún más— los amo, a ti y a nuestro bebe que está creciendo

Suspiró profundamente— Dentro de poco serás mi esposa y yo orgulloso lo diré, disculpa si hoy fui a un lugar que no querías, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mis pensamientos amor

—En verdad estaba dispuesta a esperar a que volvieras para enviarte a dormir a esta habitación

Sonrió divertido— Me alegro de que a Serena se le ocurriera esa loca aventura porque gracias a eso pude escaparme sin mayores problemas

— ¿Y tus amigos no dirán nada que hayas besado a un hombre? —levanto la mirada hacia él.

—Posiblemente lo hagan, pero no me importa, solo sabrán que era la mujer más bella del mundo cuidando lo que es suyo

—Claro, siempre me ha gustado cuidar de mis intereses personalmente y tu mi amado Darien no serás la excepción jamás

Sonrió besando su frente— Eso me gusta mi amada Haru porque tú también serás la única mujer que me importe, así que no tienes por qué desconfiar jamás de mi

—No es desconfianza amor, es precaución, tu sabes que me gusta ser precavida en todo

—Pero no conmigo mi amor, yo jamás te traicionaría, te amo demasiado como para perderte —volvió a besar su cabello abrazándola— eres la mujer perfecta para mí

—Y tú el hombre que se ganó mi confianza y mi amor, te amo Darien no quiero que te alejes de mi jamás

—Jamás lo hare mi amor —sonrió acurrucándola entre sus brazos— ahora descansa, nuestro hijo te lo agradecerá

—Lo hare, tú también descansa, nada de quedarte despierto ¿de acuerdo? —Se acercó besando sus labios para enseguida apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Está bien, como ordene mi dueña y señora —sonrió abrazándola aún más si es que esto era posible, adoraba cuando le hablaba de aquella forma, y a decir verdad sabía que dormiría tranquilo y feliz de tener a la dueña de su corazón entre sus brazos y saber que faltaba poco para que fuera por siempre su esposa.

—Así está mucho mejor —sonrió, dejándose vencer poco a poco por el cansancio, pero sintiéndose feliz de tener un gran hombre a su lado.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches queridas lectoras, antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado el domingo pasado, pero pues andaba de viaje, pero aquí tienen, ¿Qué les pareció?, como siempre Serena no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, algo pudo haber salido mal ¿no creen?, aunque creo que ella y Haruka la pasaron muy bien después de su aventura.

Muchas gracias a cada lectora que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, ya sabemos que es un poco larga así que esperamos que no les este aburriendo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y tengan excelente fin de semana.


	39. Chapter 39

Custodios de Amor

Capítulo 39 

p.d. incluye lemon

El gran día había llegado por fin, el auditorio estaba en un lleno absoluto, sin duda el primer concierto de SK seria todo un éxito tal como lo habían predicho los medios, Serena no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Hotaru, ambas ataviadas con un vestido color crema que les llegaba a las rodillas, la niña peinada con una media coleta y un prendedor adornándolo, y ella el cabello suelto y algo ondulado, junto a ellas la madre de Seiya con un traje perfectamente amoldado a su figura, las tres luciendo tan hermosas como Seiya quería, al llegar a la puerta del camerino esperaron a que les indicaran que podían entrar, la primera en hacerlo fue la pequeña.

—Papi...

—Mi princesita ¿cómo estás? —se agachó a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

—Feliz papi —lo abrazo con fuerza— ya quiero verte bailar

La abrazo hacia él— Espero que te guste este concierto mi amor, por qué parte de él va dedicado para ti —besando su mejilla— la luz de mis ojos

—Te quiero mucho papi —dijo sonriéndole— mira mi mami y yo vestimos iguales —rio divertida.

—Que hermosa te ves mi amor, y ese prendedor te luce muy lindo —soltándola para ver a su pequeña— eres muy hermosa mi bebe

—No soy bebé, soy una niña... —dijo dándose una vuelta para que le viera bien ese lindo vestido.

—La niña más hermosa que pueda existir —sonrió admirándola.

— ¿Me vas a cantar una canción después?

—Si mi amor hay una canción dedicada solo para ti mi niña

—Ya quiero escucharla... —dijo emocionada.

—Hijo... —Neherenia se acercó a él con autentico orgullo en su mirada.

—La escucharas mi niña —sonrió al ver a su madre— hola mamá...

—Hijo... —sonrió acercándose a él— estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi pequeño

—Mamá —se acercó para abrazarla— todo esto es gracias a tu apoyo

—No hijo, esto es gracias a tu talento y perseverancia, anhelaba poder verte realizar tu sueño y ahora que estas aquí yo... me siento tan feliz

La abrazo aún más— Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, sin tus consejos y tu apoyo, es gracias a eso que estoy aquí mamá

—Mi pequeño —lo abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla— seguro tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

—Ojalá estuviera aquí —murmuró observándola.

—Lo está mi pequeño, te lo aseguro... —le sonrió soltándolo— bueno ahora solo falta verte cantar, y recuerda no importa si te equivocas, diviértete y disfruta la música como siempre lo has hecho

—Lo hare mamá no los voy a defraudar —besando la mejilla de su madre— gracias

Le sonrió tomando la mano de la pequeña— Anda Hotaru vamos a nuestros asientos

—Si abuelita, papi estaré ansiosa por verte bailar mucho, sabes cuando sea grande quiero bailar como tu

—Y también quieres pintar y cocinar y no sé qué tanta cosa más, anda vamos mi pequeña —le sonrió a su hijo.

Sonrió al verlas salir, y ver las ocurrencias de su hija que sin duda llegaría muy lejos.

—Te traje esto —saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita con un moño— espero que te guste —dijo entregándoselo.

—Serena —tomo la cajita sonriéndole— ¿qué es?

—Ábrelo —sonrió al no querer arruinar la sorpresa, dentro de la cajita estaba un dijo de una nota musical y una "S" incrustada de diamantes.

La observo unos instantes antes de abrir la cajita, observando el hermoso dije— Mi amor esto es hermoso

Sonrió dejando su bolso en el tocador— Deja que te la ponga

—Si pónmelo, quiero que estés cerca de mi durante el concierto

—Lo estaré mi amor —tomo la cadena colocándola alrededor de su cuello abrochándola acomodándola para que el dije quedara a la vista por entre su camisa— listo... luce perfecta

—Gracias —sujetándola de la cintura para poder besarla.

Sonrió correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios rodeando su cuello— Gracias mi amor

—Te amo —abrazándola con fuerza— sabes, me siento un poco nervioso

— ¿Por qué? —lo abrazo para confortarlo.

—Por tanta gente, no es lo mismo a cuando me presente con Yaten en diversas ocasiones —estrechándola aún más.

—Ahora vienen a verte a ti mi amor y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, así que tienes que salir y entregarte en el escenario, no literalmente, pero si hacerles ver que eres un gran cantante —dijo a su oído.

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo— Gracias mi amor voy hacerlo, lo daré todo en el escenario

—Mientras te vea disfrutando lo que más te gusta hacer yo también lo disfrutare —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— no importa que pase Seiya, siempre estaré contigo porque te amo

—Lo sé, yo también te amo —acariciando su mejilla— quiero estar siempre a tu lado —acercando su rostro al suyo para volver a besarla.

Tomo su rostro con suavidad besándolo dulce y profundamente, un beso lleno de amor hacia él y hacia todo lo que él hacía.

Correspondió a sus labios de la misma forma obteniendo la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar, dispuesto a darlo todo en el escenario que tanto había soñado desde niño y que ahora era una realidad— Dedicare este concierto para las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida

Sonrió limpiando suavemente sus labios— Lo se mi amor, y nosotras te aplaudiremos más que ninguna otra fan, ahora mi amor, nada de nervios o miedo, eres maravilloso y todas tus fans quedaran encantadas de escucharte... ¿estás listo?

—Mientras tenga a mi fan número uno a mi lado seguiré para encantarla a ella y a todas las que ahora me seguirán —respiro profundamente— así que sí, estoy listo

—Así me gusta escucharte, pero yo mi amor estaré entre el público ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mi amor y más tarde tendremos una cita

Sonrió sutil— Pensé que lo habías olvidado, pero si tendremos nuestra cita —volvió a besar suavemente sus labios— te amo

—Te amo Serena

—Te amo Seiya, ahora sal y haz que me enamore más de ti —tomo su mano para salir con él del camerino.

—Dalo por hecho —sonrió con una pizca de arrogancia saliendo con ella, para dirigirse al escenario y esperar su momento.

Sonrió sutil negando, amaba esa parte de él y estaba segura que muchas fans también lo amarían por lo mismo, uno de los empleados del auditorio la condujo a su asiento donde la madre de Seiya y la pequeña Hotaru ya la esperaban, casi en seguida las luces se apagaron mostrando el nombre de su amado en la pantalla el concierto estaba por comenzar.

X-X

La música dio inicio, los bailarines salieron esperando el momento de salir desde una plataforma que daba directamente al centro del escenario, dando un brinco, para iniciar con la primera canción que sería la abertura de ese concierto, sonriendo al ver las luces y sobre todo a la gente que había ido solo para verlo, canto y bailo con todo su corazón disfrutándolo con todo su ser.

Kakyu desde la parte alta del auditorio sonrió llevándose la mano al pecho, pensando en lo hermoso que hubiera sido estar con él y compartir ese momento con su familia, lo admiro tan imponente y con esa maravillosa voz, bajo la mirada notando entre el público a la rubia y junto a ella la madre de Seiya y su pequeña brincando feliz, ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarlos.

—Es maravilloso —murmuró Molly encantada de verlo bailar— es tan apuesto, y que voz tiene

—Sí, me hubiera gustado poder compartir esté momento con él y nuestra hija

—Lo estas compartiendo al estar aquí amiga —tomo su mano sonriéndole— es feliz y eso debe bastarte

—Sí, tienes razón, he podido verlo realizar su sueño es más de lo que esperaba

—Disfrutemos este momento y después iremos a celebrar en su nombre ¿sí?

Volteo a verla asintiendo— Claro, disfrutemos del concierto —volvió la mirada hacía el escenario, Seiya se inclinaba en agradecimiento hacia el público.

Seiya sonreía agitado después de ese baile tan movido, recibía los aplausos de la gente— Muchas gracias a este maravilloso público que hoy me acompaña, en este momento tan importante para mí y todos los involucrados en este gran proyecto

Serena había ayudado a la pequeña a subirse a su asiento para poder ver mejor a su padre y la sostenía abrazándola, era maravilloso ver a Seiya bailando y cantando como nunca, los pesados días de ensayos habían valido la pena, él era un artista por completo y si antes lo admiraba en ese instante lo hacía aún más, porque no solo lo admiraba por ser el hombre del que se había enamorado si no por ser un gran cantante del cual sin dudarlo sería su fan número uno.

—Espero que disfruten de este gran espectáculo que hemos planeado para todos ustedes —dando inicio a una nueva canción.

Serena sonrió al reconocer esa canción era una de las que Seiya le había contado estaba compuesta para ella y para su pequeña princesa, que mas grande satisfacción saber que su familia siempre estaría en sus pensamientos, estaba tan orgullosa y feliz de verlo cantar y bailar que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana con lágrimas— Estas feliz ¿verdad?

Volteo a verla— Mucho, no tengo dudas, amo a Seiya con toda mi alma y verlo realizar su sueño me emociona

—Si definitivamente es muy atractivo —observándolo detenidamente— tiene una fuerza estupenda impone ante el escenario

Volvió la mirada hacia él, verlo sonreír, bailar y cantar era maravilloso— Nació para ser un gran cantante, me alegra poder estar a su lado

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Espero que tú también realices todos tus sueños

Le sonrió asintiendo— Lo hare, por él por mi familia, por ti, por mí, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para cumplir cada uno de mis sueños, gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme

—Siempre lo estaremos hermanita porque ahora no solo me tienes a mí —sonrió al ver a su prometido sonriendo sin despegar la mirada del escenario.

Sonrió viendo a Darien disfrutar del concierto— Y pronto a mi sobrino, gracias Haru, por todo

—No tienes nada que agradecerme hermanita, volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario, porque te quiero y no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que tu felicidad

Le sonrió en respuesta, su hermana había hecho mucho más de lo que se hubiera esperado, la cuido y protegió incluso hasta de ella misma, pero ahora era una mujer enamorada que tendría su propia familia y que lucharía por hacer realidad sus sueños, aunque algunos fueran imposibles, pero eso no la detendría para vivir plenamente al lado del hombre que amaba y que ahora se había vuelto su mayor orgullo.

Sonrió volviendo la mirada al escenario apoyando la cabeza en su prometido— Pareces orgulloso

—Lo estoy, por fin después de mucho puede subir a un escenario y ser él mismo

—Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

—Es como mi hermano, claro que lo quiero —sonrió a su prometida.

—También lo proteges —sonriéndole— hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello

Sonrió besando su frente— Lo hago, porque es un imprudente a veces

—A mí no me parecía que fuera tan imprudente como dices

—Lo fue cuando se involucró con tu hermana, pero ahí no había mucho que hacer —se encogió de hombros— y que bueno que no intervine, porque ahora no sería tan feliz como lo es con ella

—Mmm si tienes razón, ahora no serían tan felices de haber intervenido más de la cuenta

—Así como tu yo también protegía a la que era mi familia, y aun lo hare, pero tu serás mi prioridad al igual que nuestro hijo, así como sé que tu no dejaras desprotegida a tu hermana

—Jamás lo haría, solo que ahora mi hermana tiene quien la proteja bastante bien, yo tengo dos personas más en quien pensar, por cierto, ya tengo el viaje de luna de miel preparado

Volvió a besar su frente sonriéndole— Como dije, tu siempre piensas en todo... te amo Haru, ahora disfrutemos de este maravilloso concierto...

—Si, por que SK es muy atractivo sin duda alguna —acomodándose para disfrutar de ese gran concierto en compañía de toda su familia, la cual había crecido bastante, ahora ya no solo eran Serena y ella, si no que había a su alrededor personas maravillosas como Luna, Neherenia, la pequeña Hotaru y sobre todo dos hombres que las amarían y protegerían siempre de todo incluso de ellas mismas, y próximamente tendrían un nuevo integrante en la familia.

El concierto continuo, la gente estaba más que entregada a su artista favorito del mismo modo en que él se entregaba al público, cantaba con todo el sentimiento que requería cada canción que había sido de su propia autoría, avanzado un poco más de la mitad del concierto hizo su aparición el famoso cantante Yaten para hacer el dueto que había lanzado a Seiya a la fama, y no solo interpretando una sola canción si no una segunda la que Seiya había escrito para su amigo, las fans no dejaban de gritar emocionadas, de corear cada canción. Al finalizar el público se retiraba con un gran sabor de boca de un estupendo concierto, Serena no podía estar más que feliz de escuchar las críticas a favor de su prometido y eso la alentaba a animarlo más y a no sentirse celosa si no orgullosa de él, al salir del auditorio Serena les indico que todos debían adelantarse al lugar donde celebrarían el éxito del concierto ya que ella se había encargado de preparar tal evento, Seiya llegaría con su representante y su amigo Yaten, al igual que estarían presentes todos los involucrados en el concierto.

Tras cerciorarse de que todo estaba tal cual lo había pedido se acercó a su hermana— Haru... puedes ayudarme un momento, necesito ir a cambiarme

—Claro ¿que necesitas Serena?, ¿cambiarte?, pero así te ves muy linda

—Gracias, solo que necesito cambiarme para poder recibir a mi estrella favorita y no hablo de Yaten...

Sonrió— Esta bien yo me encargo, anda ve

—No tardo, si llegan mientras no estoy mmm entretén a Seiya —sonrió divertida alejándose.

— ¿Y ahora que planeara tu hermana?, a veces me da miedo... —dijo Darien divertido.

—No lo sé, pero seguro será una gran locura —tomo su mano.

Tomo su mano jalándola hacia él abrazándola— ¿Sabes?, me gusta verte tan feliz y tranquila

Coloco sus manos en su pecho— A mí me gusta ver ese semblante tuyo lleno de orgullo

Sonrió besando su nariz— Si así estoy por Seiya, imagínate que será cuando nuestro hijo nazca

—No habrá poder alguno que te controle —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Tienes razón... —sonrió— anda vamos a bailar

— ¿A bailar?, bueno, pero si te piso no me culpes —tomo su mano— hoy quiero divertirme y celebrar el éxito del concierto

—Así se habla mi hermosa Haru... —dijo conduciéndola a la pista de baile para poder disfrutar de esa noche tan exitosa con ella.

Al salir del baño ya cambiada por un vestido gris totalmente ajustado a su figura y que le quedaba a medio muslo con un pronunciado escote que le llegaba casi a mitad de estómago, el cabello aun ondulado se lo había sujetado en una coleta de lado, unas zapatillas de tacón alto plateadas eran el conjunto perfecto para esa noche, que definitivamente disfrutaría a lado de su amada estrella, ahora solo faltaba que lo encontrara entre toda la multitud si es que ya hubiese llegado y así comenzó a avanzar por entre la gente en su búsqueda.

Seiya, entro al bar acompañado de su amigo— Estuviste genial amigo muchas gracias

—Nada de eso, tú fuiste el que dejaste a la prensa sorprendida, mañana todos los medios hablaran de ti

—Claro, pero sin tu ayuda esto no habría sido posible, disfruto mucho cuando cantamos juntos

—Estoy pensando que para mí próximo disco deberíamos hacer otro dueto ¿qué te parece?, a la gente le gusta mucho

—Encantado de hacerlo mi buen amigo

—Espero sea una de tus maravillosas composiciones

—Comenzare a trabajar entonces para tener esa composición

—Tomate tu tiempo, ahora celebremos este exitoso concierto

—Claro, esta es nuestra noche amigo que dices ¿un trago? —tomo un par de copas que traía un mesero ofreciéndole una a su amigo.

—Por supuesto —tomo la copa dispuesto a brindar— salud por tu éxito

—Salud —chocando la copa con él para enseguida dar un sorbo, el cual prácticamente bebió de un solo jalón al ver a la mujer de sus sueños acercarse, quedándose sin palabras ante su belleza.

Por fin lo encontraba, oculto una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él, había advertido la presencia del que hasta hacia poco tiempo había sido su máximo ídolo musical pero que ahora definitivamente ocuparía el segundo puesto.

— ¿Tu prometida? —murmuró sorprendido al ver a aquella mujer acercarse.

—Sí, mi hermosa prometida —dejo la copa aun lado— hola preciosa

—Hola... —sonrió sutil— mmm ¿me podría dar un autógrafo?

— ¿Solo un autógrafo? —sonrió divertido.

—Mmm si no es mucho abusar de su amabilidad quizá... un beso...

—Un beso, un abrazo, todo lo que desee bella dama —se acercó a ella abrazándola.

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Mi amor, estuviste increíble

—Gracias mi amor —abrazándola con fuerza— lo hice por ustedes y por mí, estoy tan feliz

—Pues alégrate aún más mi vida porque ocupas el lugar número uno como mi estrella favorita

— ¿En verdad? —Sonrió triunfante al ver de reojo a su amigo.

—Sí, tu eres mi estrella favorita... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Vaya y hoy he perdido a mi más ferviente fan —Dijo Yaten con tristeza.

—Me alegra saber que ahora toda la atención de esta bella señorita es solo para mí —dijo con orgullo.

—Si ya entendí, ya me voy... —dijo divertido— iré a ver si encuentro alguna otra chica que quiera ser mi fan número uno

Serena sonrió divertida aun en brazos de su amado— ¿Crees que se recupere por perderme como su fan?

—Se recuperará pronto, por cierto, dijiste que vino una amiga tuya ¿qué tal si se la presentas?

—Tienes razón, solo tengo que buscarla, pero no quiero dejarte, me costó mucho encontrarte

—Entonces busquémosla juntos ¿qué te parece?

—De acuerdo —sonrió rodeando su cintura— por cierto... ¿qué te parece mi atuendo?

Se acercó a su oído— Con ganas de comerte en este mismo instante

Sonrió sonrojándose— Entonces está perfecto, lo compré exclusivamente para usarlo contigo amor, aunque sinceramente pensé que te enojarías, esta algo atrevido

—Si demasiado atrevido, por eso tienes prohibido separarte de mí en toda la noche

Sonrió negando— Eres un celoso, pero me gusta, me quedare a tu lado toda la noche, además tenemos una cita y ya la tengo preparada

—Mmm que bien una cita para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche tan maravillosa

—Sí, y de una vez te digo, no acepto un "no" por respuesta, es mi cita, yo la planee y tu gustoso lo harás ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien amor —sonrió un tanto divertido ante su amenaza— esta noche me dejare consentir por ti —rozando sus labios.

—Así me gusta escucharte —sonrió devolviendo su pequeño beso— veamos... ¿dónde estará?

— ¿Y hablando de esto quién es?, ¿es la chica que estudiaba contigo?

—Sí, fue una suerte que pudiera venir, creo que pidió un permiso, estoy muy apenada con ella desde que paso todo lo del secuestro no había podido comunicarme con ella

—Ya veo —sonrió tomando su mano— espero se haya divertido, gracias a ella pude encontrarte

— ¿Fue ella quien te dijo a donde iba a correr verdad? —Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos.

—Sí, me dijo que era tu compañera de habitación

—Sí, supongo que ya se había cansado de verme triste y deprimida

—Ya veo, es de las pocas amigas que te he conocido

—Nunca he tenido muchas amigas, compañeras de fiesta si, ya sabes, por eso te conocí... —Sonrió sutil.

—Ya entiendo y la señorita Aino era una de ellas ¿verdad?, por cierto, la invite junto con su esposo

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió sutil— aunque no éramos casi amigas, solíamos frecuentarnos cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero amigas en si casi no he tenido

—Ella tampoco tenía muchas amigas, seguro de haberse tratado más habrían sido una bomba

— ¿Lo crees?, entonces quizá debería entablar una amistad con ella

—Claro que si —sonrió animado— una vez que la conozcas veras que es una buena persona y… —se acercó a su oído— y lo alocada que puede llegar a ser

Volteo a verlo— Mmm ¿te coqueteo alguna vez?

—Para nada, ella vivía perdidamente enamorada de su ahora esposo con decirte que me hizo llevarla a su oficina tan solo para gritarle que ya quería casarse y eso porque no espero a que él le diera la sortija

— ¿En serio hizo eso?, vaya no sabía... —sonrió divertida— mmm creo que juntas podríamos hacer muchas locuras, ¿estás seguro que quieres que sea su amiga?

—Mmm si es posible que hagan muchas locuras

—Luego no quiero quejas —Sonrió volviendo a buscar con la mirada a su amiga encontrándola en la barra— mira ahí esta

—Lo soportaré todo si te hace feliz mi amor

Sonrió oprimiendo la mano de su prometido para llevarlo hacia donde estaba su amiga— Lita...

—Serena —sonrió al verla poniéndose de pie— ¿cómo has estado amiga?

Soltó a Seiya para poder abrazar a su amiga— Lita... feliz, y contenta por volver a verte

—Yo también estoy muy feliz Serena estaba preocupada por ti, nadie sabía nada de ti

—Lo lamento... —tomo sus manos al separarse de ella— pasaron muchas cosas y la verdad no había tenido cabeza para nada

—Lo importante es que estas bien y por lo que veo sumamente feliz felicidades amiga

—Inmensamente feliz, deja que te presente a mi prometido, Seiya Kou, Seiya, ella es mi amiga Lita...

—Mucho gusto —dijo la joven— ya lo conocía, aunque no nos habían presentado formalmente

—Mucho gusto señorita me han hablado mucho de usted gracias por apoyar a mi prometida cuando más lo necesitaba

—No tiene nada que agradecer, me alegra que por fin estén juntos

—La hare muy feliz se lo aseguro, dígame ¿qué le pareció el concierto?

—Maravilloso, es un gran cantante, si ya lo admiraba antes ahora mucho más, y ese dueto que hizo con Yaten, fue estupendo

—Yaten es un gran amigo mío y gracias a él pude tener esta gran oportunidad de pisar ese maravilloso escenario

—Pues todo el concierto me fascino, felicidades ambos estuvieron increíbles

—Muchas gracias —tomo la mano de su prometida— ¿y dígame viene sola?

—Así es, aunque pareciera que no, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya sonriéndole— ¿Y si vas a buscar a Yaten para presentárselo a Lita?

—Claro, enseguida vuelvo, no tardo y no se vayan a mover de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, aquí me quedo acompañando a mi amiga —dijo sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso— no tardes

—No tardare, enseguida regreso... por cierto ¿si le gusta como canta Yaten?

—Claro soy su fan número uno —dijo feliz y emocionada de poder conocer a su cantante favorito.

—Perfecto —sonrió divertido para enseguida ir a buscar a su amigo.

Serena sonrió divertida— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí amiga, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo suficiente para hacerlo

—Claro, ya tendremos tiempo me quedare una semana en la ciudad así que espero podamos vernos

—Por supuesto, gracias Lita, quizá si esa última vez no me hubieras regañado yo habría rechazado de nueva cuenta a Seiya

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras, se ve que te ama mucho

—Sí, y yo a él, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, no tengo idea de cuando me casare con él o si logre hacerlo, pero, quiero ser feliz a su lado, ¿sabes?, estamos viviendo juntos

— ¿En verdad?, wow eso no me lo esperaba tu sí que vas de un extremo a otro Serena

Sonrió sonrojada— Lo sé, pero es que ya no podía estar más tiempo sin él y este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos ha sido especial y divertido, sé que no soy una ama de casa, pero trato de serlo por él y por su hija

—Mientras seas feliz todo lo que decidas está bien Serena, claro está no te olvides de invitarme a la boda eh —se acercó abrazándola— es mejor verte con esa gran sonrisa que triste

Sonrió aún más— Claro que estarás invitada, aún no he planeado nada, pero por supuesto que tienes que venir

—Y lo hare, ya verás —suspiro— estoy tan feliz por ti amiga, te extraño, pero mientras tu estés bien, no importa

—Lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero es que aún me cuesta adaptarme un poco a mi nueva vida, obviamente dejare la escuela, pero entrare aquí a estudiar gastronomía, seré chef

—Perfecto, eso es mucho mejor, lo que sea que hagas debes hacerlo con el corazón Serena y ser chef es algo que te queda aún mejor

—Si, además con Seiya podre hacer mis pruebas de comida —sonrió divertida.

X-X

— ¿Por qué me interrumpiste?, esa chica estaba por darme su número de teléfono —dijo Yaten fingiendo molestia—

— ¿Ay enserio te gusta esa chica?, digo si es linda pero no creo que sea lo que buscas

— ¿Y según tu qué es lo que busco? —Dijo indignado— ah ya se, me dejaras de nuevo a mi fan número uno

—Mmm no, más bien te voy a presentar a tu fan número uno —sonrió divertido— anda ven para que la conozcas

— ¿Que mi fan número uno no era Serena?

—Mmm no hay alguien más además de ella que ya no es tu fan número uno —guiño un ojo acercándose a las chicas— perdonen la demora, pero Yatencito andaba un poco ocupado

Serena sonreía divertida con su amiga cuando escucho a su prometido— Mira Lita él es Yaten, Yaten, ella es tu fan número uno... —sonrió tomándose del brazo de Seiya.

Lita se puso de pie, sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa, al punto del desmayo— Ho... hol...hola

— ¿Mi fan número uno? —Sonrió desconcertado— mucho gusto señorita... —extendió su mano hacia ella— encantado de conocerla

—Sí, me fascina mucho su voz, sus canciones todo —temblaba emocionada.

—Me alegra escucharlo —sonrió a la joven.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— ¿Me daría un autógrafo? —Sacando de su bolsa el primer disco que el había sacado hacia años.

—Vaya definitivamente si es mi fan número uno... dígame Lita, ¿siempre carga con mi disco?

—Si es que es de mis favoritos y me gusta escucharlo

—Bueno nosotros los dejamos cuídala mucho ¿si Yaten?

Volteo a ver a su amigo sonriendo— Adelante, creo que tengo mucho que platica con la señorita —dijo tomando el disco.

—Nos vemos luego Lita —dijo Serena tomando del brazo a su prometido para luego alejarse— creo que Yaten quedo fascinado con ella

—Y ella ni se diga, está más que embelesada seguro nunca imagino poder estar frente a él

Rio divertida— ¿Sabes?, por ella fue que te escuche la primera vez

—Cuéntame ¿cómo fue?

—Dijo que era un maravilloso cantante y que debía escucharlo, y cuando escuche la primera canción supe que eras tú, sinceramente no me alegro escucharte, porque hiciste revivir todo en mi

—Yo me alegro que me hayas escuchado porque cantaba con esa esperanza

Sonrió deteniéndose para poder rodear su cuello— Y Lita me regaño porque no soportaba escucharte, recordar, y pensar que no me amabas

—Bueno quizás Yaten sepa compensarla por ese gran favor que me hizo aun sin conocerme

—Eso espero, te amo, no me hubiera perdonado rechazarte

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras mi amor

—Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme, ¿qué hubieras hecho de haberte rechazado?, si me hubiera ido corriendo

— ¿Crees que me habría rendido?

—Mmm no, supongo que no —Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— pero ¿qué hubieras hecho?

—Habría ido detrás de ti y habría sido yo quien te raptara

Sonrió aún más— Hoy seré yo quien te rapte mi amor, vamos con los demás y en un rato más nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mi amor hoy me dejare raptar por ti —rozando sus labios para disfrutar de la celebración.

La velada fue todo lo que Serena esperaba y tal como lo había planeado, convivieron con todo el equipo involucrado en el concierto, con Yaten que se había convertido en la pareja de Lita y durante toda la noche estuvieron juntos y bailaron, sus respectivas familias estaban más que animadas y felices, pero el momento de partir llego, tras despedirse de todos Serena se llevó a Seiya dejando que la fiesta continuara. Afuera del lugar había una limosina esperándolos cosa que asombro a Seiya y dentro una botella de fría champaña y dos copas, de camino a su destino bebieron un poco para festejar de forma más privada esa noche, al poco rato se estacionaron en las afueras de un elegante y lujoso hotel, donde de inmediato los ayudaron a bajar del auto, ya ni siquiera hacía falta que se registraran, la habitación ya estaba reservada, la suite presidencial los aguardaba, con tenue iluminación, las cortinas de los ventanales enrolladas dejando ver la iluminación de la ciudad a sus pies, todo esa noche estaba saliendo como tanto lo había planeado Serena para agasajar a su amado prometido.

—Wow amor esto es fantástico —acercándose al ventanal observando la vista tan maravillosa de la ciudad.

Sonrió al ver lo bien que había tomado su sorpresa— Hoy mi amor, la ciudad está a tus pies, porque ofreciste un maravilloso concierto y esto es lo más alto que puedo traer a mi estrella favorita, pensé en un paseo por helicóptero, pero le tengo un poco de miedo a volar

— ¿Por qué le temes a los aviones?, ¿acaso no te fuiste en uno a París?

—Sí, pero no fue muy agradable, me pongo nerviosa —sonrió sutil— no me gusta mucho volar

— ¿Por qué? —acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

—Mmm mejor no hablemos de eso, hoy es una noche para estar felices, para celebrar tu éxito y que pronto iniciaras la gira —dijo abrazándolo.

—Está bien amor —abrazándola con fuerza— te amo, esto es maravilloso

—Te amo Seiya y estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo soy contigo

—Y yo contigo, creí que tanta felicidad no podría ser posible y hoy veo con alegría que lo es

—Hoy mi amor es el primero de los muchos sueños que cumplirás, sé que te iras de gira, y será todo un éxito, porque además de talentoso eres apuesto y eso es algo que muchas chicas verán en ti

—Gracias amor, tú iras conmigo ¿verdad?, ¿me acompañaras en la gira?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿y quién se quedará en casa a cuidar de Hotaru?

—Mmm ¿mi mamá? —Sonrió un tanto divertido.

Sonrió acariciando esas mejillas abultadas por la sonrisa— Tramposo, ¿y de nuestro futuro hijo quien lo cuidara?

—Mmm mi mamá —sonrió divertido— pero para esta gira podríamos seguir trabajando en él, además quiero que nos casemos antes de la gira amor

Había sonreído al escucharlo, pero hablar de una boda era algo que no quería tocar de momento— Te acompañare a la gira mi amor, si eso es lo que quieres, ¿durara mucho?

—Aun no lo sé, en la semana iré con mi representante para ver las fechas de la gira y todos los detalles

Sonrió sutil— Algo tendremos que hacer para no descuidar también la casa y a nuestra pequeña, podremos trabajar en un hermanito para Hotaru y disfrutar de estar juntos

—Sí, eso quiero amor, tratare que las giras no sean tan largas, pero a esta primera si quiero que me acompañes

Lo abrazo hacia ella sonriéndole— Si mi amor te acompañare, tengo que cuidar que no vaya a haber fans esperando en los hoteles o en el camerino

Sonrió ante su comentario— Seguro que no las habrá, solo mi fan número uno

—Ah eso sí... —sonrió soltándose de él para ir a la mesa que estaba dispuesta con bocadillos y otra botella de champaña esperándolos— ¿quieres brindar?

—Me encantaría hacerlo —se acercó a ella— luces hermosa mi princesa

Sirvió el par de copas para tomarlas en seguida y entregarle una— Gracias mi amor, creo que hice un buen trabajo eligiendo este vestido

—Es hermoso acentúa cada parte de ti, te ves aún más sexi —chocando su copa con la de ella.

— ¿Te parece? —Sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo— salud mi amor, por tu éxito y por tener por primera vez en un hotel a tu fan número uno, solo para ti

Sonrió acercándose— Solo para mí, mi fan número uno

Asintió bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de champaña— Y quizá deba decirte que hoy he bebido un poco más de la cuenta, así que tal vez, este un poquito ebria

— ¿En que momento si estuve casi todo el tiempo contigo?

—Una copa al brindar con todos, una y un poco en la limosina y un poco aquí... —dijo sonriendo recargándose con las manos en la mesa— y sabes que yo no bebo

Le quito la copa— Entonces es mejor que no bebas mas —dejándola en la mesa.

—Sí, ya no beberé, prefiero embriagarme con otra cosa

Sonrió abrazándola— Igual yo, quiero embriagarme de ti

Dejo que la abrazara, sonrió colocando las manos sobre sus brazos— Y yo de ti, de mi estrella favorita, te veías tan... imponente mi amor, me enamore un poco más de ti

— ¿Solo un poco más? —Enarcando una ceja.

Sonrió subiendo muy lentamente las manos por sus brazos— Si, un poco más, con cada canción me enamorabas más y el porcentaje que falta pues creo que puedes completarlo aquí

La abrazo hacia él— Eso me agrada mucho —dejo su copa para tomar su rostro con la otra mano.

—Te amo Seiya, y te lo digo de verdad, me has conquistado como artista, y estoy orgullosa de ti, tus horas de desvelo y cansancio han rendido frutos, tienes un gran futuro como cantante y por eso te amo y te admiro más

—Te amo Serena, no sabes lo feliz que me siento porque mi mayor sueño se está haciendo realidad y más por compartirlo contigo —murmuró acercándose hacia sus labios besándola.

—Siempre mi amor, siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo rodeando lentamente sus hombros para corresponder a sus besos, esa noche más que nunca se los merecía por ser el hombre perfecto para su vida.

Sonrió entre sus labios abrazándola aún más, nada podía ser más que perfecto que ese momento en que estaba con la mujer que amaba compartiendo un gran éxito y así quería que fuera siempre.

Lo abrazo más a ella, ahora entendía que no hacía falta un papel firmado o una suntuosa boda religiosa para poder estar con el amor de su vida, no, ya no pensaría en una boda como el sueño que le faltaría por cumplir, lo único que ella quería era estar siempre a su lado, disfrutar de su tiempo, de su espacio, de él, lo abrazo aferrándose a él haciéndole saber que jamás lo dejaría.

Lentamente bajo el cierre del vestido acariciando su espalda conforme quedaba al descubierto su piel, quería amarla siempre tal como en ese momento, quería que ella estuviera siempre con él, además de que ansiaba que llegara el día en que ella pudiera ser llamada su esposa.

Se estremeció al sentir el cálido contacto de sus manos acariciándola, era como si fuera la primera vez que las sintiera, siempre lograba generarle un escalofrió y ansiar sentir más de ellas, sonrió entre sus labios suspirando por sentirlo.

Dejo caer lentamente el vestido— Es hermoso, pero tú lo eres mucho más así, solo para mi completamente desnuda —observando su cuerpo detenidamente.

Sonrió sonrojándose ante su mirada— Pensé que no querrías que lo usara, pero ya que lo aclaraste... —se encogió de hombros— si solo para ti —alzo las manos sujetando las solapas de su saco para quitárselo lentamente— no me gusta estar en desventaja

—Bueno entonces dejare que te pongas al corriente —bajando sus manos para dejarla hacer su labor.

Sonrió fijando la mirada en sus ojos mientras dejaba caer el saco, parpadeo para bajar la mirada hacia los botones de su camisa— Me gusta hacer esto —dijo desabotonando lentamente cada uno— me gusta saber lo que hay bajo esta camisa

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y que hay bajo la camisa?

Sonrió sonrojada— Un cuerpo perfecto y que es solo mío —tras terminar de desabotonar la camisa la abrió un poco notando su cuerpo marcado, el mismo que acaricio apenas en un roce.

Esa sola caricia la hizo estremecer— Solo tuyo mi amor, solo tuyo

Lo miró fijamente recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta sus hombros, se acercó para quitarle poco a poco la camisa y dejarla caer al igual que el saco— Amo cuando lo dices así... —tomo su mano y lo guio hacia la cama que lucía por demás acogedora.

—Y yo amo cuando me conscientes de esta forma amor

Sonrió al tomar asiento en la cama subiendo la mirada, no cabía duda que lo amaba, que lo deseaba y que cada día se enamoraba más de él— Te seguiré consintiendo mi amor —lentamente comenzó a soltar el cinturón, se sentía emocionada, ansiosa, como si esa fuera la primera vez que fuera a estar entre sus brazos.

Acaricio su mejilla admirándola detenidamente— Mi amor

Subió la mirada mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente— Te amo, y te consentiré esta noche que es tan especial para ti mi amor

—Mi amor tú la haces aún más especial —sin dejar de acariciar su rostro delineando sus labios con el dedo índice.

Entre abrió un poco sus labios tan solo para poder darle un pequeño beso sonriendo al subir la mirada él— Lo hare aún más especial... —sin dudarlo comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior sin dejar de verlo.

—Eso me agrada aún más mi amor —aun sin dejar de acariciarla— te amo

—Te amo... —sonrió bajando la mirada por su cuerpo admirándolo, deseándolo como siempre, tanto que de inmediato se apropió de su miembro besándolo disfrutando de Seiya como sabía que él lo hacía con ella.

Cerro los ojos dejando escapar un gemido ante su acto— Serena —respiraba profundamente— mi amor

Se sintió complacida ante su reacción, amaba a Seiya y haría todo porque siempre encontrara en ella una mujer diferente, que lo llenara en todos los aspectos, y que él siempre amara y recordara, así que continúo brindándole placer, saboreándolo y deleitándose del hombre de su vida.

Sentía como su ser reaccionaba ante ella, irguiéndose aún más despertando en él el placer que solo ella provocaba, además de deseo— Mi amor…

Era algo inexplicable, sentirse con ese poder sobre él, llevarlo al borde la locura, que pronunciara su nombre, escuchar sus gemidos y sentir la respuesta de su cuerpo, cuanto amaba a ese hombre y todo lo que tenía de él.

—Serena —subió su mirada hacia el techo mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda— me gusta

Sonrió entendiendo que estaba llevándolo a la locura por lo que no menguo su labor, continúo brindándole ese exquisito placer, quería sentir como su cuerpo se dejaba vencer por ella.

Sentía perderse por completo en esa sensación, con ella no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, no existía nada más que ellos dos en ese instante de locura y placer.

Era un placer diferente, algo que le gustaba sentir, porque sabía que solo con él podría ser de esa forma, ser apasionada, ser todo para él, sintió por fin como su cuerpo se estremecía, el momento de su clímax estaba llegando y eso para ella fue aún más erótico.

—Serena... —murmuró en medio de jadeos— mi Serena, eres sensacional

Sonrió subiendo la mirada a su rostro, lentamente se puso de pie besando su abdomen subiendo con lentos besos por su cuerpo succionando con suavidad— Me encantas...

—Te necesito Serena —abrazándola con fuerza hacia él buscando apoderarse de sus labios.

Rodeo su cuello besándolo tan profundamente como le era permitido, le gustaba escucharlo, sentirlo de esa forma, podía sentir sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose, algo que no se cansaría de probar.

Lentamente fue retirando su prenda íntima acariciando sus piernas, subiendo una de ellas hacia su cintura para tener mayor accesibilidad.

Gimió entre sus labios apoyando el pie en su pierna para ese momento ya se había quitado las zapatillas, entre sus labios, entre sus brazos, con esas caricias sentía que volaba, estaba comenzando a embriagarse de él.

No dudo en recostarla sobre la cama buscando entrar en ella ya no podía esperar más, sentía que moriría si no la hacía suya en ese mismo instante.

—Mi amor... —murmuró acomodándose dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo, solo él podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiera, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, era el amor de su vida— tómame mi amor

—Lo hare mi amor, te necesito tanto —sonrió introduciéndose en su interior, amándola, observando su expresión— te hare el amor toda la noche sin descanso

Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sonrió ante su advertencia y ante la felicidad que sentía en ese instante en que comenzaba a ser suya— ¿No me dejaras descansar nada?

—No, absolutamente nada —acercándose a besar sus labios mientras la sujetaba de la cintura acariciándola.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios, disfrutando del dulce sabor de ellos, era tan placentero sentirlo en ella y sentir como la besaba, como si no hubiera mañana.

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios acelerando aún más sus movimientos.

—Eres maravilloso —murmuró jadeante arañando su espalda— te amo... —rodeo sus piernas con las suyas, rozándolas, dejándose amar por él— mi príncipe...

—Mi princesa, mi bombón —acelero aún más sus movimientos sin separar su mirada de ella grabándose en su memoria cada expresión de su rostro.

Gimió en medio de una sonrisa, se sentía tan plena, tan segura, tan feliz— Te amo... te amo mi estrella

—Mi princesa de la luna —profundizo aún más sus labios— te amo —sentía ese momento acercarse, quería explotar junto con ella.

Lo beso tanto como le era posible, lo envolvió no solo con sus piernas si no con sus brazos también, acariciándolo por completo, grabándose en su tacto la tensión de su piel al hacerla suya.

—Serena —sonrió más que satisfecho sintiendo ese momento por fin llegar ahogando entre sus labios un profundo gemido lleno de placer.

Sonrió mordisqueando su labio exhalando un gemido de plena satisfacción mientras se aferraba en ese instante a su cuerpo— Seiya...

—Serena te amo princesa, jamás me cansare de hacerte el amor, es lo más maravilloso que pueda existir, estar así junto a ti

Respiró profundamente acariciando su rostro— Cada día junto a ti me parece un sueño, te amo tanto Seiya

—Cada día que pasa es maravilloso y siempre aún mejor, así quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti

Sonrió quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro— Eres perfecto, no me equivoque cuando te elegí a ti para ser el hombre de mi vida...

Sonrió recostándose sobre ella— Quiero serlo siempre, el hombre que más ames

—El único mi amor... —murmuró acariciando su espalda húmeda— bueno no lo serás si nuestro primer hijo es hombre

—Estaré feliz de compartirte entonces... —recargando la cabeza en su cuello besándola.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos al sentir esas suaves cosquillas en su cuello— ¿Solo con él lo harías?

—Si solo con mis hijos —mordisqueando un poco su cuello— con nadie mas

Mordió suavemente su labio al sentir sus pequeños mordiscos ladeando el rostro para dejarlo hacer— ¿Cuantos hijos?

—Muchos, bueno quizás tres —acariciando su contorno.

— ¿Tres? —Sonrió estremeciéndose— ¿niños o niñas?

—Dos niños y una niña —bajando sus besos hacia sus pechos— para tener dos y dos

Sonrió dejando caer las manos sobre la cama— Eso me gusta... —dijo ante lo que hacía y lo que decía.

De apodero de uno de sus pechos succionándolo mientras acariciaba el otro— ¿Cómo se llamarán?

—Seiya... —murmuró sujetándose de la cama arqueando la espalda.

— ¿Si? —levanto la mirada observándola, sonriendo.

Sonrió negando al ver esa sonrisa traviesa— Uno se llamará Seiya... y… necesito pensar los otros dos nombres por mientras puedes continuar...

—Eso me agrada, pero ¿y si le ponemos Neflyte como mi padre? —Acariciando el pecho que había estado besando para ahora deleitarse del otro.

—Si... —murmuró cerrando los ojos dejando que la acariciara, que la besara— me gusta...

Sonrió más que satisfecho, bajando sus besos por su vientre deteniéndose a jugar un poco.

Sonrió sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse por completo— ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?

—Me encanta hacerte el amor, hacer que sientas un placer infinito tal como tú lo haces conmigo —abrió sus piernas, para besar su intimidad.

Dejo escapar un gemido al sentirlo aferrándose a la cama— Mi amor...

Profundizo aún más sus besos recorriéndola y saboreándola por completo jugando con su humedad.

Jadeo con fuerza al sentir como se deleitaba de ella, era como viajar a otro mundo, solo existían ellos y el placer que ambos sentían, amaba poder entregarse de esa forma a él, que tomara todo de ella y más.

Acaricio sus piernas volviendo a subir sus besos por su cuerpo— Eres perfecta, me gustas, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti

Volvió la mirada a él sonriéndole— Jamás dejes de amarme mi amor

—Jamás te lo prometo

Aprovecho ese instante para abrazarlo hacia ella y hacer que quedara recostado en la cama— ¿Ni aunque me ponga gordita?, porque eso pasara con un bebé... —dijo ahora siendo ella quien quedara encima de él— Creo que todo me crecerá... —dijo soltándose por completo el cabello que ya había perdido su peinado.

Subió sus manos hacia sus pechos— ¿Y estas crecerán?

Sonrió mordiéndose suavemente el labio ante sus caricias— Si... al principio podrás disfrutarlos, después por un tiempo serán de nuestro bebé... su alimento

—Mmm las extrañare, pero está bien, dejare que nuestros hijos disfruten de esto que me enloquece

Sonrió inclinándose hacia él— ¿Tanto te enloquecen?, entonces te fascinaran cuando tus hijos dejen de alimentarse

—Mmm entonces trabajemos en ellos —sonrió más que emocionado ante la idea.

Sonrió ante su respuesta, estaba más que entusiasmado— Ansió tener un hijo tuyo... —dijo buscando comenzar a sentirlo.

—Un bebe tendremos —hizo que se acomodara sobre él para volver a fundirse en ella— te amo mi amor

—Te amo mi príncipe... —dijo buscando sentirlo más apoyándose en su pecho— aunque es satisfactorio intentarlo una y otra vez

—Bastante —abrazándola— te amo tanto

—Te amo, te pertenezco hasta el último de mis días... —murmuró a su oído buscando su cuello para besarlo— y más ala de la vida

—Eternamente soy tuyo —disfrutando de sus labios en su cuello comenzando a jadear mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Gimió dándole una sutil mordida en el cuello— Mi amor, mi Seiya... amo sentirme tuya...

—Siempre serás solo mía mi amor, amo sentirte de esta forma... desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos te amo

Beso su cuello, recordar la primera vez que había estado en sus brazos era como volver a vivirlo— Te busque para hacerte mío y para ser tuya...

—Y así fue a partir de ese día nos pertenecemos

Se movió sobre su cuerpo buscando sentirlo—Solo tú has tomado todo de mi

—Y tú de mí, absolutamente todo de mi te perece Serena —jadeaba, respiraba entre cortado le gustaba sentirla de esa forma solo de él— te amo, te amo, te amo

—Mi amor... —murmuró tomándolo del rostro para poder besarlo, ahogando en sus labios sus gemidos al sentirlo, era una pasión pura, una entrega única, llena de amor, de sueños y deseos, era el hombre perfecto y era de ella solo de ella, saboreo su boca, disfruto de sus labios mientras llegaban de nueva cuenta al paraíso, a la locura total.

Se agito en la cama al sentir esa explosión total— Serena… Serena —murmuraba su nombre sin descanso, comenzando a relajar un poco su cuerpo— te amo

Relajo lentamente su cuerpo tan solo quedándose recostada sobre su cuerpo después de haber sentido esa pasión tan intensa— Te amo, jamás me cansare de ser tuya

—Ni yo de tomarte entre mis brazos, es una maravillosa cita mi amor

—Tenía preparada otra cosa, pero creo que hubiera sido demasiado para una noche... —sonrió recargando el rostro en su hombro acariciando con suavidad su brazo.

— ¿Y que tenías preparado amor?

—El viaje en helicóptero iba a ser hacia el aeropuerto, pensaba llevarte de viaje a una solitaria isla

— ¿Así que pensabas secuestrarme por cuantos días?

—Mmm solo un par de días —sonrió tomando su mano— pero no sé, imagine que dirías que no

—Pudo ser una linda sorpresa, pero también demasiado apresurada, ¿qué tal si dejamos esa isla para nuestra luna de miel?

—Podemos ir cuando queramos —dijo jugando con su mano— no es necesario esperar a algo en especial

—Es que quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial amor

Jugó con sus dedos— Cada día que estamos juntos es especial mi amor, de hecho, me siento como recién casada, hasta creo que no haría falta algo así

—Si es posible —murmuró observándola detenidamente— cada día es especial

—Y mágico... —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho— te amo Seiya, te amo tanto que solo con tenerme así aquí a tu lado es suficiente

La abrazo hacia él— Lo sé, te amo mi amor te amo

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, y era cierto, no pensaría en nada más que no fuera en estar a su lado, como fuera, después de todo desde un principio no le importo la clase de relación que tuvieran con tal de estar juntos— ¿Quieres ir al jacuzzi?

—Claro me encantaría, un buen baño relajante nos hará muy bien a los dos

— ¿Quieres relajarte aún más? —Sonrió incorporándose un poco para verlo a los ojos— ¿te he dicho que amo tu semblante después de hacer el amor?

— ¿Cómo es mi semblante amor?

—Es... dulce, y tierno, me miras como, no sé cómo describirlo, solo sé que me gusta

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Serena tu semblante tierno y lleno de placer me fascina —se acercó a rozar sus labios para enseguida cargarla— vamos al jacuzzi

Se abrazó a él con fuerza— ¿Cuando tienes que ir con tu representante?

—Mmm el martes, me dio estos días para descansar

— ¿Entonces mañana no tenemos que salir casi que corriendo de aquí verdad?

—No mi amor, podremos disfrutar este momento tan maravilloso juntos

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Entonces seré yo quien no te deje dormir hasta que salga el sol

—Eso me agrada ser tuyo toda la noche —besando sus labios, para encender el jacuzzi.

—Tengo que desquitar los días que solo llegabas a dormir, las noches que me cubres la boca para no hacer ruido y... mmm los deseos que tengo de ti sin mencionar el alquiler de esta habitación —sonrió mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo.

—Soy todo tuyo amor, esta noche te puedes desquitar cuanto quieras porque yo haré lo mismo

Sonrió divertida y feliz abrazándolo con fuerza buscando sus labios, lo haría, saciaría la sed que tenia de él, lo haría suyo durante toda la noche, sería de él hasta el amanecer, buscaría caer totalmente rendida en brazos del amor de su vida, de su estrella favorita, por esa noche seria todo, novia, amante, fan enloquecida, todo para él.

La abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios, sintiéndose sumamente feliz de poder esta de esa manera con ella, de tener libertad para amarse con locura, sin importar el mundo entero salvo ellos dos, esa noche haría que fuera especial como cada día que pasaba a su lado.

X-X

Aun dormía abrazando a Seiya, disfrutando de su calor, cuando aquella sensación de nauseas la despertó, y estas no eran normales por lo que se levantó de inmediato apenas alcanzando a colocarse la camisa de Seiya y correr hacia el baño donde efectivamente termino vomitando.

Despertó al escuchar el ruido en el baño, sintiendo la luz del sol filtrarse por la ventana— ¿Serena?

Ni siquiera pudo responder, las náuseas no terminaban, y ni siquiera habían desayunado como para tener algo en el estómago que vaciar y eso era lo peor.

Se levantó preocupado al no recibir respuesta caminando hacia el baño— ¿Amor estas bien?

—Si... —murmuró antes de enjuagarse la boca y lavar su rostro acalorado— no vuelvo a tomar champaña... —dijo al salir secándose con una toalla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Se recargo en la puerta aun agitada— Nauseas... fue porque tome más de lo que estoy acostumbrada

—Mientras sea eso y no sean por embriagarte de mí está bien —sonrió seductoramente.

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojándose al ver sus condiciones— No te preocupes, dudo que sea alérgica a ti

—Menos mal, ¿qué quieres desayunar amor?, muero de hambre

— ¿Qué horas son? —Se abrazó para cubrirse con la camisa— se me hace que ya va a ser comida

—Mmm si son casi las dos de la tarde

—Es tarde, creo que me daré un baño, para mí solo pide jugo de naranja ¿sí?

— ¿Solo eso amor?, es muy poco para todo el ejercicio que estuvimos haciendo

Sonrió sonrojándose— Mmm se me antojo un omelet y... ¿qué tal un poco de pizza?

—Mmm mejor el omelet amor, quizás la pizza podamos llevarla a casa para comerla con Hotaru ¿te parece?

Hizo un pequeño puchero— Quería pizza ahorita

—Te hará daño come tanta pizza amor —se acercó abrazándola.

— ¿Lo crees? —Lo abrazo dándose cuenta hasta ese instante en que su prometido estaba totalmente desnudo y se paseaba como si nada por la habitación.

—Claro que si amor —beso su frente.

— ¿Ya te acostumbraste a verme así toda fea por la mañana?

— ¿Fea?, ¿de qué hablas amor? si eres hermosa

—Me vi al espejo, tengo el maquillaje corrido, y el cabello como si me hubiera expuesto a una turbina

Acomodo su cabello peinándola— Me encanta tu cabello por las mañanas

Sonrió ligeramente— No es cierto, es espantoso y mas hoy

—Para nada, es sumamente hermoso, tú eres hermosa y me gustas en todas tus facetas

—Por eso te amo... —sonrió abrazándolo.

—Te amo Serena, anda ve a ducharte mientras pido la comida

—Está bien, creo que hice mucho ejercicio en toda la madrugada, pero... ¿no te gustaría acompañarme? —Dijo soltándolo caminando sugestivamente hacia el baño dejando caer la camisa de su prometido.

—Enseguida te alcanzo —sonrió sin despegar la mirada de ella— no tardo, solo pido el desayuno ¿te parece bien?

Se detuvo en la puerta del baño volteando a verlo— No tardes, no quiero empezar sin ti

—No amor —se acercó a la cama tomando el teléfono para ordenar.

De inmediato se metió al baño para abrir la llave de la regadera, aun se sentía algo mareada, nada que no pudiera controlar, pero le sorprendía el hecho de sentirse así, siendo que ella no era nada enfermiza y mucho menos le daban asco o nauseas de pronto, aunque también sabía que beber no era su fuerte así que era normal que su cuerpo lo resintiera más con toda la actividad física que había tenido que pensar en ello le hacia sonreír y sentirse sonrojar.

Después de ordenar el desayuno para ambos entro al baño observándola— Sabes que me gusta cómo se te ve mi camisa

Volteo a verlo sonriéndole— ¿Y sin ella no te gusta cómo me veo?

—Sin ella me enloqueces amor

En cuando estuvo el agua en la temperatura adecuada extendió la mano hacia él— ¿Y por qué te gusta cómo me veo con tu camisa?

—Por qué te ves sumamente sexi —se acercó tomando su mano.

Sonrió entrando a la tina— ¿Soy sexy?

—Mucho muy sexi

Dejo que el agua comenzara a mojarla— ¿Y por eso te enamoraste de mí?, por ser sexi

—Mmm eso es en parte, pero más me enamoro tu ternura y tu hermosa sonrisa, pero sobre todo tu buen corazón

—Viste en mi mucho más de lo que los demás veían, ah bueno a excepción de Andrew

—Si es posible, dime ¿que vio Andrew en ti lo sabes?

Lo hizo entrar al agua sonriéndole— Nunca le pregunte, ¿crees que debería hacerlo?

—No así está mejor, además ¿con que fin le preguntarías?

Rio sutil rodeando su cuello— ¿Celos?

—Mmm puede ser —entrando al agua sintiendo como esta comenzaba a relajar sus músculos.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, solo le preguntaría porque se enamoró de mí y que fue lo que le gusto de mí, tal como tú me lo has dicho

—Ya lo sé y puede que él haya visto lo mismo que yo y por eso se enamoró de ti y la verdad me dan celos

— ¿Por qué mi amor? —preguntó enjabonándolo suavemente.

—Porque quizás ahora estarías junto a él y no junto a mí, porque seguramente él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que fueras feliz a su lado

Lo contemplo por un momento acariciando su mejilla— Tanto que me dejo libre para buscarte

—Si... —tomo su mano presionándola contra su mejilla cerrando sus ojos.

—Te amo Seiya, al final no hubiera podido casarme con él porque ya te amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en ti

—Y yo a ti te amo Serena, por eso terminé con Amy porque me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significabas para mí

—Y ahora estamos juntos mi amor, y no te dejare nunca, porque te amo,

—Te amo tanto —la abrazo hacia el— te hare muy feliz por siempre, compensare cada lagrima que derramaste por mi

Negó abrazándolo con fuerza— Las volvería a derramar porque fueron producto de un amor único y especial, pero eso si no me gustaría volver a hacerlo

—No volverás a llorar a menos que sea de felicidad —tomo su rostro con delicadeza rozando sus labios— aunque a veces tengamos discusiones

—Hasta ahora no hemos tenido tantas

—Y todas han tenido una hermosa reconciliación

Sonrió sonrojándose— Muy hermosas, así quiero que lo sean siempre, no me gustaría estar enojada contigo más de un par de horas

—Ni a mi porque eso me mata mi amor

—Y eso que solo han sido minutos los que hemos discutido, ¿que será si fueran horas o días?

—Una reconciliación aun mayor porque de alguna manera tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido —guiño un ojo— porque ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir de mi lado, así como así

Sonrió divertida— ¿Que tendría que pasar para que me dejarás?

—No lo sé, no quiero ni pensar en la sola idea de que me dejes amor

—Entonces no lo pensemos, sé que habrá días en que ambos nos enojemos, que discutamos, pero al final del día quiero dormir a tu lado y olvidar el motivo de porque discutimos

—Yo igual, quiero dormir siempre a tu lado mi amor

—Aunque debo decir que eres bastante tolerante conmigo, no te enojas tan fácilmente ¿o sí? —enarco una ceja curiosa.

—El tiempo que pase de encubierto como niñero me ayudó mucho, quizás si me hubieras conocido hace años no me habrías soportado y yo no te habría tolerado ni un poco

Sonrió entregándole el shampoo para que la ayudara— ¿Cómo eras antes?

Roció un poco de shampoo sobre su cabello masajeándolo— Poco tolerante, demasiado impaciente, a veces imprudente

— ¿Te hubieras fijado en mi entonces? —preguntó sonriendo disfrutando de dejar consentirse por él.

—Mmm quizás te habría hecho la vida de cuadritos

— ¿En serio? —Enarco una ceja—

—Habrías terminado odiándome y no habría llamado en lo absoluto tu atención

—Mmm puede ser, pero también pude haberme encaprichado contigo y te hubiera hecho sufrir también

—Mmm si te encaprichaste así conmigo no quiero ni pensar como habría sido en mis años mozos, en verdad, no era nada de lo que soy ahora

Lo abrazo llenándolo de espuma— ¿Eras guapo?, ¿todas se morían por ti?

—Mmm no, por el contrario, todas escapaban de mi al verme —se quedó un tanto pensativo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿por qué? —preguntó volteándolo haciendo que agua cayera sobre él.

—No lo sé, quizás por los frenos o por lo rebelde que solía ser

— ¿Usabas frenos? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿en serio?

—Sí, cuando lleguemos a casa dile a mi madre que te muestre esas fotos que no me dejo romper

—Uy le diré que me las enseñe entonces

—Solo porque eres tú, porque esas fotos no me gustan

—Seguramente eras un encanto... —sonrió divertida.

—No creo, era un demonio, así me decía mi padre

—Y ahora eres un apuesto demonio —sonrió acariciando sus pectorales.

Se acercó a ella rozando sus labios— ¿Crees que sigo siendo un demonio?

Asintió tomando su labio entre sus dientes con suavidad— Muy seductor

La abrazo más hacia él acariciando su espalda.

—Quizá no seas un demonio, pero si eres mi apuesto vampiro, fui seducida tan solo con tu presencia

—Soy tu vampiro y siempre voy a seducirte —murmuró acercando sus labios hacia su cuello mordiéndola.

—Seiya... —murmuró gimiendo al sentir su mordida, aferrándose a sus fuertes brazos.

—Te amo y creo que debí vivir muchas cosas para conocerte, porque quizás no te habría valorado como ahora

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole— Me gusta escucharte, eres maravilloso Seiya, al final creo que el destino intervino para conocernos

Se separó un poco de ella— Es posible...

— ¿No crees que este haya sido nuestro destino? —lentamente lo soltó de los brazos.

—Lo único que se es que nosotros decidimos estar juntos y que estamos juntos

Asintió sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada, de igual forma sonrió metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua— Seguro ya llego el desayuno

Acaricio su mejilla— Si vamos a desayunar

—Sí, terminare de bañarme ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero si ya terminamos, bueno solo queda un poco de jabón aquí —acariciando su cabello quitándole la espuma.

—Gracias —sonrió sutil— vamos entonces

—Si —se acercó rozando sus labios mientras cerraba la regadera— ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Pasar el día con nuestra… con Hotaru, quizá podamos ir al cine y que nos acompañe tu mamá... ¿qué te parece? —dijo mientras tomaba una toalla para envolverse.

—Mmm un día en familia —tomando la otra toalla— estaría bien pero hoy quiero estar solo contigo

— ¿Entonces qué propones? —Sonrió tomando otra toalla para envolver su cabello.

—Que vayamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, ver una película y comer

—Entonces será como tú quieras... —dijo saliendo del baño— hoy te pertenezco por completo

—Eso me agrada —saliendo detrás de ella— te amo

Sonrió al voltear a verlo— También te amo, por cierto, en el closet esta una maleta, traje ropa para los dos

—Vaya así que te preparaste con todo —sonriendo se acercó al closet tomando la maleta.

—Sí, supuse que no querrías que saliera de nuevo con el mismo vestido

Fijo la mirada— Si, no me habría gustado que alguien más te viera como yo

—Aun así, no dejare de vestirme linda ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo mi amor, te amo

Le sonrió para comenzar a sacar todo lo necesario para cambiarse y arreglarse, había sido una noche maravillosa, pero había algo que no terminaba de agradarle, ella sentía que había nacido para él, era perfecto para ella, y si bien nunca había creído en el destino con él lo hacía, porque las coincidencias no existían, tal vez tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que ella no hubiera sido la primer mujer en su vida, quizá después de todo el lugar de Kakyu en la vida de Seiya era ese, y siendo una chica caprichosa y si algo egoísta es lo que la hacía sentirse así, no ser la primera para Seiya.

Tomo su ropa comenzando a vestirse, se sentía pleno y feliz, quería disfrutar cada instante al lado de esa mujer que ahora significaba mucho para él, y que no dejaría que nada empañara esa felicidad, lucharía día a día por ser felices juntos.

X-X

No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de Seiya, algunas chicas lo habían reconocido mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, se habían tomado fotografías con él y le habían pedido autógrafos, ahora por fin lo habían soltado y pudieron continuar con su paseo, ambos totalmente relajados y contentos, por ese día no pensaría en nada que estropeara su día juntos.

— ¿Que se te antoja comer? —Murmuró observando los aparadores.

—Pizza... —dijo tomando su mano.

Sonrió asintiendo— ¿Doble queso?

—Excelente idea amor —se detuvo ante un aparador— mira ese vestido

— ¿Cuál? —volteo a ver lo que él le mostraba—.

—Ese de ahí —señalando un bello vestido de novia— seguro te verías linda con el

Se quedó callada observando el vestido— Si, esta bonito, creo que debería buscar el vestido para la boda de Haru, no tengo idea de que me voy a poner

Se sintió un poco decepcionado al escuchar su respuesta— Si, ya es en pocos días...

— ¿Qué crees que deba lucir? —Preguntó entrando a una tienda para ver los vestidos de fiesta.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos— Lo que más te guste...

— ¿Pero y si no te gusta a ti? —Preguntó buscando algún modelo que le gustara—¿.

—Todo lo que luces siempre me ha gustado

—Pero no quiero que te pongas celoso

Sonrió ligeramente— Mientras luzcas solo para mí

Volteo a verlo sonriéndole— Por supuesto y de tu brazo —dijo mostrándole uno en color perla con un pronunciado escote.

—Bastante lindo, sin duda serás la dama de honor más hermosa

Sonrió sutil dejando el vestido— Y tú el padrino más apuesto del mundo

—Darien se ve muy feliz, y eso es agradable

—Sí, ambos están muy contentos, quizá en próximos días vaya con Haru a ver lo del banquete, creo que no está muy de acuerdo

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró al ver que de pronto el tema de conversación se centraba en la boda de su primo y no en la suya propia.

—Haru quiere una mesa con bocadillos y los del banquete quieren poner de dulces, así que creo que pedirá que sean pequeños postres, quiero ver que es lo que darían en ese caso

—Ya veo —desvió su mirada— ¿y para nuestra boda que sería?

Había observado un par de zapatillas quedándose callada— No sé... ¿qué quieres tú?

Suspiro— Quizás debiéramos ver propuestas ¿no te parece?

—Sí, después pensaremos en eso... —dijo acercándose a tomar su mano— ¿tú que te vas a poner para la boda?, me gustaría ir algo coordinada contigo...

—Aun no lo sé... —evadía de nueva cuenta el tema, pero ¿por qué?, pensaba mientras se dejaba conducir por ella, quizás era por la cercanía de la boda de su hermana.

—Bueno creo que como el padrino deberás ir de smoking entonces yo debería llevar un vestido no tan provocativo, pero si hermoso para ir de acuerdo contigo

—Si me parece bien

—También tengo que ver que usara Hotaru, buscare un lindo vestido para ella

— ¿Estas muy entusiasmada verdad?

—Es mi hermana mayor, y deseaba que fuera feliz y ahora lo es... —suspiró profundamente— más cuando ella pensaba que jamás nadie se fijaría en ella

—Sí, yo pensé que Darien sería un mujeriego toda su vida

Sonrió sutil— Ves porque me entusiasma mucho que se casen, es mi hermana y siempre me cuido así que es justo que ahora sea feliz

Sonrió ligeramente— Desde luego es lo justo

—Ya ahora tiene una familia y debe cuidarlos a ellos —dijo abrazándose a su brazo— yo ya tengo quien me cuide ¿verdad?

—Sí, yo siempre voy a cuidarte —sonriendo ligeramente— anda vayamos a comer

—Sí, vamos —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— muero de hambre, podría comerme una pizza entera yo sola

— ¿Tanto así amor?

Sonrió sonrojada— Hice demasiado ejercicio, ahora debes compensarme

—Claro, pero aun así me parece demasiado para ti sola comeremos una pizza grande entre los dos ¿te parece?

—Está bien amor... ¿y qué tal de postre un helado doble de chocolate bañado en aun más chocolate?

— ¿Con fresas?

Sonrió aún más— Por supuesto amor, con muchas fresas

—Mucho mejor aún —presiono su mano para ir al área de comida y pedir una pizza grande para disfrutarla en su compañía— pediremos una pizza para llevar a casa

—Como ordene mi estrella favorita... ¿sabes que anoche estuviste con una fan?

—Con mi fan número uno —disfrutaría del resto de la tarde con su amada, ya tendrían tiempo de planear su boda eso sin duda le entusiasmaba mucho al pensarlo.

—Sí, tu fan número uno y la única que te amara por siempre —dijo sonriéndole mas que feliz y orgullosa de él.

—Por siempre mi amor, estaremos juntos —atrajo su mano para besarla— te hare dichosa cada día de mi vida

Y estaba segura de que así seria, no importando como fuera, sabía que Seiya tenía la intención de casarse, y ella también lo deseaba pero no quería enfrentarse a una larga espera si es que Kakyu lo dejaba libre y mucho menos quería esperar años a que lograra conseguir una anulación, así que lo mejor era enfocarse en vivir cada día a lado de Seiya y olvidarse de finales de cuentos de hadas, la vida real era muy distinta, ahora era una mujer y comprendía que en ocasiones no se podía tener todo en la vida.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado, como vemos la carrera de Seiya va viento en popa, así como la relación con Serena, esperamos que les haya gustado, hasta ahorita todo tranquilo, ¿no les parece?, bueno ya veremos más adelante, nos leemos la próxima semana, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, saludos.


	40. Chapter 40

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 40

Por fin había terminado la preparación de un delicioso platillo para recibir a su prometido y a su pequeña, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que estuviera lista la comida, tras terminar de limpiar y al no tener más que hacer se disponía a ir a la habitación y terminar de guardar la ropa que por fin no había manchado, pero al pasar por la habitación de la madre de Seiya la vio sentada en la cama buscando algo en una pequeña caja, curiosa se acercó a la puerta tocándola suavemente.

— ¿Se puede? —sonrió.

Levanto la mirada sonriéndole— Claro pasa —murmuro entretenida con un álbum de fotografías— estaba limpiando el closet y me encontré esta vieja caja

—Había olvidado, Seiya me dijo que usted tenía unas fotografías de él y que no le gustaban, ¿podría verlas? —Sonrió sentándose en la cama.

—Vaya coincidencia, ven acércate están aquí en esta cajita, nunca le han gustado, pero para mí significan mucho

Sonrió sutil— Está orgullosa de él ¿verdad?

—Más que orgullosa hija, ha logrado su sueño mira —le mostro una foto donde estaba con Yaten y ambos tocando la guitarra.

Sonrió tomando la fotografía y mirarla fijamente— ¿Desde niño le gusto la música?

—Sí, desde pequeño siempre le gustaba bailar y tarareaba las canciones cuando era bebe

Sonrió divertida— Debió ser un bebé muy lindo ¿tiene fotos de él?

—Claro —saco una fotografía de cuando era bebe, dando sus primeros pasos.

—Esta hermoso... —sonrió con ternura observando lo lindo que estaba.

—Era un bebe muy adorable y su primera palabra fue intentando decir guitarra, su papá siempre tocaba la guitarra para hacerlo dormir, y a él le encantaba

—Lo puedo imaginar... —acaricio con delicadez la fotografía, había sido un bello bebé y ahora era todo un hombre.

—Sí, era muy travieso —mostrándole varias fotografías de él en distintas etapas de su vida.

— ¿Alguna vez lo regaño por alguna travesura?

—Millones de veces, por ejemplo, en esta —mostrándole una donde estaba trepando un árbol— le dije que no subiera al árbol o caería y no me hizo caso

Rio sutil— Y seguramente se cayó... ¿verdad?

—Así es —sonrió ligeramente— no le gustaba escuchar razones, era demasiado impulsivo le gustaba actuar y después pensar aun creo que en ocasiones lo hace

—Es parte de su encanto —sonrió sutil— por eso me enamore de él

—Actualmente es más tranquilo, pero de niño y sobre todo de adolescente era demasiado alocado y peleonero, aunque siempre tenía sus razones para pelear

— ¿Usted cree que si lo hubiera conocido en esos años él se hubiera fijado en mí?

La observo detenidamente tomando su mano— Eso es algo que no puedo responder hija porque quizás en ese entonces tu habrías sido una niña

Sonrió sonrojada— Tiene razón, era una niña, jamás se hubiera fijado en mí y quizá yo tampoco

—Seguro no te habrías interesado en él —observándola detenidamente— porque seguro en esos momentos los niños era lo último que pasaba por tu cabeza

Bajo la mirada apenada— Supongo que sí, a veces no me detengo a pensar en la diferencia de edades entre Seiya y yo... pero lo amo y eso es lo que menos me importa

—Ahora eres toda una mujercita y él un hombre maduro y responsable, atrás dejo a ese joven rebelde que solía ser —siguió pasando las fotos deteniéndose en una donde estaba jugando basquetbol— también era un buen deportista

—Definitivamente era no más bien es un hombre perfecto —dijo observando inmediatamente al dueño de su corazón.

—Siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo en todo, pero a veces es un poco inseguro

Tan absorta estaba en la imagen de Seiya que había tardado un poco en reconocer a una chica que resaltaba por su intenso cabello rojizo— ¿Inseguro?

—Sí, cuando tiene miedo o siente que no puede se vuelve demasiado vulnerable o comete errores

—Sí, creo saber a qué se refiere... —dijo pensativa.

—Pero cuando se propone algo lucha con todas sus fuerzas —suspiro admirando la fotografía.

Tomo otra fotografía donde Seiya estaba de nueva cuenta con Yaten pero abrazada tenía a Kakyu dejándola nuevamente sobre las demás— Si, me he dado cuenta, por eso lo admiro...

—Creí que había desaparecido esta foto —tomándola con delicadeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía fotos con él, salvo una borroso que tenía en el celular, se sintió un tanto incomoda— ¿Y cómo era en los estudios? —Preguntó evitando pensar en esa fotografía.

—Un chico muy inteligente pero flojo para hacer las tareas —guardando esa foto en la cajita.

Sonrió sutil— Y aun así salió adelante

Guardo silencio sentía su incomodidad— ¿Te parece si bajamos a la sala a esperar a que llegue?

—Ah sí claro... —dijo poniéndose de pie al momento que una fotografía caía al suelo, que sin pensarlo la recogió viendo a Seiya sonriendo y junto a él igual con una sonrisa Kakyu con un vientre muy abultado, embarazada de Hotaru, sin saber porque se sintió extrañamente celosa.

La observo detenidamente, notando algo diferente en su mirada, más al ver la fotografía que había caído.

La contemplo por unos segundos más antes de dejarla en la caja— Si quiere baje usted primero, olvide que tenía que llamar a mi hermana

—Está bien hija no tardes, guardare la caja —volvió a acercarse a la cama para guardar aquellas fotografías.

—Sí, no tardo —dijo alejándose hacia la puerta— quizá debería preguntarle a Seiya que quiere hacer con esas fotografías, no creo que quiera que Hotaru las encuentre y reconociera a su profesora

—Si hija, hace tiempo lo platique con él y me las dio a guardar

Sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar, eso quería decir que él las guardaba, ¿hacia cuánto tiempo?, ¿antes o después de que fuera a buscarla?— Estaré en la habitación... permiso... —sin decir más salió rumbo a la recamara, a veces se sentía fuerte, segura de su amor por Seiya, del amor que él le tenía, pero en ocasiones como esa dudaba si alguna vez llegaría a ser tan importante y significativa en su vida como lo era él en la de ella, al llegar cerró la puerta de la habitación no evitando derramar unas lágrimas.

Había llorado por algunos minutos, en silencio, pero sabía que Seiya y Hotaru no tardaban en llegar así que se lavó el rostro colocándose después un poco de maquillaje para evitar que notaran su semblante, y lo había hecho justo a tiempo cuando escucho el auto de Seiya llegar, se asomó por la ventana y lo vio riendo feliz con la pequeña, no sabiendo exactamente que pensar, sabía que la amaba y eso en ese instante era suficiente.

Al bajar del auto cargo a la pequeña para entrar a casa— ¿Entonces que más hiciste en recreo mi princesita?

—Todos mis compañeros dijeron que habían hablado de ti en la televisión y yo les conté que te vi en el concierto —dijo orgullosa.

— ¿En verdad?, ¿y que dijeron tus compañeros? —la llevo a la sala sentándose con ella en sus piernas, adoraba esos momentos en que podía estar con su hija.

—Que quieren conocerte y pedirte un autógrafo, hasta la señorita Kakyu estaba ahí escuchando

— ¿Y qué dijo tu profesora?

—Que yo debería estar muy contenta y orgullosa de tener un papá tan talentoso —dijo feliz refugiándose en sus brazos— y me dijo que ya compro tu disco

La abrazo hacia el besando su frente— Yo estoy orgulloso y feliz de tener una hija como tu

—Te quiero mucho papi, ya me aprendí todas tus canciones

— ¿Y cuál te gusta más princesita?

—Todas... —sonrió feliz— pero unas no les entiendo, creo que son mmm para adultos

—Cuando seas más grande quizás las entiendas, pero mientras voy a escribir una especialmente para ti mi amor

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió emocionada— si papi

—Si ya verás la cantare solo para ti —comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

—No papi cosquillas no —dijo la pequeña moviéndose riendo a carcajadas al intentar que no siguiera.

— ¿Por qué no mi pequeña? —Siguió haciéndole cosquillas— me gusta que siempre rías mi niña hermosa

—Papi ya no —dijo riendo divertida.

—Está bien, está bien —deteniendo las cosquillas— dime ¿tienes mucha tarea?

—Mmm no mucha, pero quiero que me ayudes ¿sí?

—Está bien haremos tu tarea, después de comer, y de ahí jugaremos dime ¿que quieres jugar princesita?

—Mmm quiero ir al parque... ¿me llevas papi?

— ¿Al parque?, ¿y por qué quieres ir ahí?

—Porque la señorita Kakyu dijo que los niños deben jugar en el parque para que crezcan sanos y fuertes y yo quiero ser muy fuerte

—Está bien, entonces te llevare al parque a jugar... ¿te gustaría aprender a jugar basquetbol?

—Sí, ¿tú me vas a enseñar?

—Claro, hace mucho que no juego, pero te enseñare ¿qué dices?

—Si papi, si quiero... ¿mami querrá jugar con nosotros?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas? —Se acercó a besar su frente— ve a buscarla mi amor

—Si papi... —sonrió besando su mejilla para dar un pequeño brinco y bajar de las piernas de su papá y correr hacia las escaleras.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama solo pensando, una y otra vez en aquella fotografía, y no podía evitar sentir que a veces no tenia idea de muchas cosas con respecto a Seiya, sin mencionar ese mareo que le había dado mientras observaba por la ventana, cosa que la había hecho ir a sentarse.

—Mamiiiii —se acercó tocando la puerta con entusiasmo.

Volteo a ver a la pequeña que entraba feliz, sonrió sutil— Hola princesa...

—Holaaaa —corrió hacia ella para abrazarla— mami te extrañe

La estrecho entre sus brazos besando su cabello— Y yo a ti princesa... ¿cómo te portaste hoy en la escuela?

—Bien mami todos en la escuela no dejan de hablar de mi papi

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Lo sé mi princesa ¿y dónde está tu papá?

—Está en la sala, me va enseñar a jugar basquetbol después de hacer mi tarea ¿quieres jugar?

— ¿Basquetbol? —era ridículo pensar que extrañara esos días, era aún más ridículo pensar que la extrañara a ella— no princesa, tengo mucho que hacer aquí en la casa

Bajo su mirada con tristeza— Yo quería jugar también contigo, pero bueno —se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación con tristeza.

Se sintió triste por no poder ir, pero no era mentira que se sentía mal.

Bajo las escaleras, donde su abuelita ya le estaba sirviendo de comer— Papi, mami dice que no puede ir a jugar

Seiya se acercó sonriéndole a la pequeña— Bueno quizás no le guste, pero tú y yo si iremos a jugar, así que a comer para después hacer tu tarea ¿sí?

Neherenia volteo a ver a su hijo, coloco el plato sobre la mesa— ¿Y no va a comer?

—Subiré por ella no tardo —se acercó besando la mejilla de su madre— sirve que me cambio de ropa —alejándose hacia las escaleras.

—Está bien hijo no tardes, anda mi pequeña siéntate a comer

—Si abuelita —sonrió sentándose a la mesa.

Se había recostado a descansar, sentirse mareada aun no le ayudaba en nada con su ya mal estado.

Entro en la habitación observándola— Hola

Volteó a verlo fijamente— Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien ¿y a ti?, ¿te sientes bien? ya vamos a comer —se acercó a la cama para besar su frente.

—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza —le sonrió sutil.

Toco su frente— No tienes fiebre, anda vamos a comer o se enfriara

—No dije que tuviera fiebre, solo me duele la cabeza prefiero quedarme a descansar

Se desconcertó un poco ante su tono de voz— ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, ya me dijo Hotaru que se irán a jugar basquetbol espero que se diviertan

— ¿No quieres ir?, será divertido —sonriendo.

—No creo, nunca me gusto ese deporte —se acomodó en la cama ocultando un poco el rostro— pero creo que a ti si

—Ya veo... —suspiro— descansa te veré mas tarde

—Si gracias, diviértanse

—Si lo haremos, te amo Serena —se acercó besando su frente.

Tan solo sonrió sutil— Yo también te amo Seiya, más que a mi vida

Acaricio su cabello— Si te sientes mejor no dudes en buscarnos en el parque ¿sí?

—Está bien, no te preocupes si me siento mejor los alcanzaré de acuerdo

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno iré comer amor huele deliciosa la comida

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo hice pensando en ti y Hotaru, en mi familia

—Gracias amor, te amo

—Te amo... —lo miro fijamente evadiendo después la mirada— nos vemos más tarde

—Hasta más tarde amor —saliendo de la habitación.

Se volvió a recostar mirando hacia la ventana, no quería desconfiar de Seiya y no lo haría, aunque en ese momento le costaba un poco no sentirse aún un tanto celosa.

X-X

Tan solo faltaban algunos días para la boda de su hermana y con tantas cosas que había tenido que ayudarle no había tenido tiempo de ir a buscar el vestido que usaría para tan especial evento, por lo que quedo de ver a Seiya esa tarde para buscar lo que ambos usarían y comprar también el vestido de la pequeña Hotaru, había llegado primero al centro comercial por lo que tendría que esperarlo unos minutos, así que tomo asiento junto a una fuente sintiéndose un poco más relajada al escuchar el sonido del agua al caer quedándose un instante contemplándola.

Al salir de una junta con su representante se dirigió de inmediato hacia el centro comercial, llevaba lentes oscuros y una gorra ya que quería pasar ese día desapercibido y disfrutarlo junto a su amada— La fuente es muy relajante —sonrió al ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil— Ya lo creo que lo es... —se puso de pie acercándose a darle un beso— ¿y hoy por qué el disfraz?

—Porque quiero estar solo contigo —tomando su mano con suavidad.

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— ¿Cómo?, porque no es un buen lugar para... nosotros

—Me refiero a que no quiero que interrumpan esta hermosa tarde amor

—Ah ya... —sonrió abrazándolo— ya sabía

La abrazo hacia el besando sus labios— ¿Estás lista?

—Claro, ¿y tú estás listo? —Sonrió sutil— vamos de compras

—Claro, pero ¿qué te parece si antes vamos a ver las invitaciones para nuestra boda?

Poco a poco la sonrisa se borró— ¿Ahora?, tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar la ropa para la boda

— ¿Si no es ahora cuando? —La soltó al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Tal vez en unos días, la boda de Haru está muy próxima, anda vayamos de compras ¿sí?

Hizo una mueca— Claro te entusiasma más su boda que la nuestra propia, mejor dime que no te quieres casar y dejare de insistir

— ¿Qué? —lo miró fijamente— ¿de qué hablas?, claro que quiero estar contigo

—Si claro, quizás debas ir a buscar a Andrew y casarte con él, te vi más entusiasmada y alegre cuando ibas a casarte con él que conmigo, sabes que compra lo que quieras ya me voy —comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

Se quedó un instante parada, perpleja de lo que escuchaba, apenas unos segundos fueron suficientes para ir detrás de él— Seiya, espera... ¿no hablaras en serio verdad?

—Estoy hablando enserio Serena, hace días que quiero hablar contigo de la boda y tú me evades, pero está bien si no quieres que nos casemos, no insistiré mas

Sintió un vacío en su corazón— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

—No estoy terminando contigo, simplemente estoy diciendo que si no quieres casarte está bien, seguiremos como hasta ahora y no volveré a tocar el tema —metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pues eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento... me dijiste que fuera a buscar a Andrew, ¿quieres que haga eso?

—Hazlo si eso quieres, con él estabas más emocionada por casarte que conmigo —murmuro con mucha molestia y enojo— seguro él puede darte la boda de tus sueños

Sintió como sus ojos ardieron al llenarse de lágrimas— Entonces estas terminando conmigo al enviarme con él

— ¿Entonces dime que es lo que quieres?, estoy haciendo todo por hacerte feliz y parece que no mas no logro complacerte en nada, si no te sientes a gusto a mi lado, entonces vete y busca alguien que sepa complacerte porque yo ya no sé qué hacer

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, bajo la mirada— No hacía falta una boda para ser feliz a tu lado, ya lo era, yo solo quería estar contigo... olvídalo será mejor que me vaya... —se dio la vuelta alejándose rápidamente, metiéndose entre la gente que salía del centro comercial.

Presiono sus puños al verla alejarse, si no hacía falta por que la había notado triste y ausente durante esos últimos días, no entendía nada se sentía confundido y molesto. Alejándose por el lado contrario de donde ella se había alejado, iría a casa para alistar sus cosas.

Caminaba por el centro comercial llevando entre sus manos una bolsa con materiales de pintura, cuando choco con aquella rubia— Lo siento… —murmuro al ver de quien se trataba— ¿Serena?

La miró por un segundo desviando la mirada en seguida— Hola, lo siento no te vi

—Descuida, ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué lloras?

Sintió nuevamente un nudo en el estómago y las náuseas de nueva cuenta— Busca a Seiya, es libre ahora

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que libre de que estas hablando?

—Terminamos, yo... no quiero hablar de eso...

—Ven vamos a tomar un café necesitas tranquilizarte —tomo su mano para llevarla a la cafetería más cercana, buscando la mesa más alejada y aislada para hablar.

Se dejó conducir por ella, volteo hacia atrás, una parte de ella deseaba ver a Seiya buscarla, que no importaba nada más que estuvieran juntos, pero no, no iba tras ella, debió imaginarlo, él era así, se sentó en la silla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta a donde habían entrado.

—Dos cafés por favor —pidió a la mesera sentándose frente a ella, después de dejar sus cosas sobre una silla.

—Yo no quiero, solo quiero irme

—Debes tranquilizarte... ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué terminaron?

Desvió la mirada, ¿cómo podría decirle que era por ella? — Me presiona sobre la boda

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?, ¿acaso no quieres casarte con él? —La mesera llevo los cafés, por lo que no dudo en tomar su taza dando un sorbo.

—Más que nada en el mundo... —dijo observando su taza— pero no mientras siga unido a ti y así no quiero hacerlo

— ¿Unido a mí? —Murmuro extrañada— ¿de qué hablas?

Suspiró profundamente— Siempre soñé con una hermosa boda religiosa, con una recepción de ensueño, y Seiya lo planea con invitaciones y no sé qué tanto más, pero dime, ¿para qué queremos invitaciones para una boda civil donde solo estarían los más allegados?

Bajo su mirada observando la tasa— Alégrate, puedes celebrar una boda sumamente hermosa, sea como sea...

—Es que no quiero planear una boda así, no dudo del amor de Seiya, pero no creo jamás poder llegar a ser lo que tú fuiste en su vida —dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla.

—Serena... ¿que fui yo en su vida?, solo alguien que de un momento a otro arruino sus sueños, alguien con que forzosamente tenía que casarse

—Pero te amaba, no creo que se haya casado forzado

—Si Serena me amaba tanto como yo lo amo a él, pero yo ya no formo parte de su vida... tu si

—Lo sé y por eso no me importaba estar a su lado así, sin casarnos, lo amo más que a mi vida

—Pero él desea casarse... contigo Serena no puedes negarle eso —desvió su mirada.

—No lo entiendes, tú tuviste todo de él y conmigo siento que aún se reserva

— ¿Todo?, por favor Serena no seas una niña, él te ama, ¿que no lo ves todo lo que hace?, es porque te ama, que hubiera dado yo por que al menos me hubiera dado una sortija de compromiso...

Aquello la desconcertó— ¿De qué hablas?

—Serena, si nos casamos fue por Hotaru, ambos éramos novios sí, pero también teníamos sueños y no estaba en los planes de ninguno el tener un bebe y mucho menos en casarnos y no fue la gran boda bella y hermosa que tú te imaginas, por el contrario, fue algo demasiado pequeño solo nuestros padres como testigos, y nosotros, en el registro civil y eso porque necesitábamos el acta de matrimonio para poder ingresar al hospital

—Pero... yo pensé que ustedes... pensé tantas cosas... —dijo pensativa.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste? —se puso de pie— no seas tonta Serena, si tanto lo amas aun cuando fuera una boda en las vegas o en el registro civil sea como sea deberías estar ansiosa por casarte, porque lo que importa es que estarás a su lado algo que yo no valore del todo, deseaba una gran boda, un vestido blanco, una sortija de diamante, tantas cosas que ahora son tan vánales, debí darme cuenta que estar con él debería ser suficiente para mí y debí valorarlo aún mas

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose tan mal de ser como siempre egoísta y caprichosa, claro que quería casarse con Seiya, como fuera— Lo siento...

Volvió a sentarse frente a ella— Lo amo Serena y es demasiado tarde para mí porque es ahora cuando veo lo que perdí, quizás habría sido preferible morir en sus brazos que ahora vivir lejos de él... —tomo sus manos— tú tienes la oportunidad de amarlo y tenerlo a tu lado, no seas tonta

Nuevas lagrimas le llenaron los ojos, había sido egoísta, caprichosa y celosa de nueva cuenta— No quiero perderlo, quiero casarme con él, quiero hacerlo feliz

—Entonces hazlo, él te ama y merece que lo hagas feliz

— ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?, tenías una oportunidad

—Porque amo a Seiya por eso lo hago, porque quiero que sea feliz, a mi lado eso fue imposible

—Lamento ser tan tonta, creo que sigo siendo una chiquilla y me da miedo no ser suficiente para él

—Serena, hace unos días me dijiste que te encaprichaste con él e hiciste hasta lo imposible por que se enamorara de ti... dime ¿con que motivo lo hiciste?

—Porque me enamore de él... porque sentía que él era el hombre indicado para mí

— ¿Y en algún momento te detuviste a pensar en lo que él sentía?

Bajo la mirada— Al principio no, sé que no soy una buena persona, hice cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa, lastime a varias personas en mi afán de conquistar a Seiya, soy egoísta a veces y lo se

—El amor no debe ser egoísta Serena, él solía ser muy egoísta pocas veces se detenía a pensar en mí, yo siempre tenía que acoplarme a lo que le dijera o hiciera para formar parte de su vida, incluso le ayudaba con sus deberes escolares

—Creo que sé que tengo que hacer... —dijo mirándola— lamento que lo tuyo con Seiya no haya funcionado, ahora hare todo por hacerlo feliz

—Yo igual pero muchas veces cometemos errores y en ocasione el pago de estos errores es muy alto, pase momentos buenos y malos con él, momentos difíciles que no supimos superar como pareja, piensa en sus sentimientos, así como lo has hecho con la pequeña Hotaru, él también necesita que le des un poco de ti

Asintió oprimiendo su mano— Gracias Kakyu... me ayudaste mucho con esta platica, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Seiya, lo amo y lo hare inmensamente feliz

—Hazlo, porque la próxima vez no desaprovechare la oportunidad —sonrió ligeramente.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— No habrá próxima oportunidad, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a Seiya y decirle que nos casaremos cuando él quiera, ahora seré yo quien lo presione

—Buena suerte y la próxima vez espero que si me acompañes a tomar café

—Claro, cuando no me sienta mal —sonrió sutil— gracias por todo, nos vemos luego —sin esperar más salió de aquella cafetería, necesitaba encontrar a Seiya, hablar con él disculparse, pero sobre todo comenzar a planear la boda más hermosa que ambos pudieran imaginar y tener.

Suspiro al verla salir no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas llevando sus manos al único recuerdo que tenia de él, aquel hermoso dije, lo había perdido lo sabía, y su mayor deseo era que fuera feliz— Debo ser una tonta como para ayudarla

X-X

El tráfico había estado a su favor, había llegado a casa en tiempo record, estaciono el auto justo detrás del de Seiya, eso quería decir que estaba en casa, entro tan rápido como su emoción y nerviosismo se lo permitían.

— ¿Seiya? —entro directo a la sala encontrándola vacía no dudando en correr a su habitación— ¿Seiya?

Se encontraba metiendo cosas en una maleta sintiéndose triste y sumamente molesto por lo ocurrido.

Al entrar se detuvo al ver que preparaba una maleta— Seiya...

Subió su mirada hacia ella— Saldré esta noche de viaje, a una presentación

Corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza— Iré contigo...

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al recibir aquel abrazo— Volveré en un par de días a tiempo para la boda de Darien

—Quiero ir contigo y si no me llevas entonces te acosare

—Serena…

Lentamente lo soltó fijando la mirada en sus ojos— Lamento lo ocurrido...

—Está bien —suspiro.

Lo miraba, esperaba otra cosa, que le dijera algo, y su silencio no le gustaba— ¿Solo eso?

Sonrió ligeramente— Alista tus cosas

— ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué me puse así? —lo miró desconcertada.

—No quiero hablar del tema, dejaremos el asunto de la boda atrás

—Pero... es que quiero casarme contigo

—Tranquila, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —sacando unas camisas para meterlas en la maleta.

—Es que si quiero... —se acerco a él— quiero casarme contigo

Fijo su mirada en ella— ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Bajo la mirada apenada— No es que haya cambiado de parecer, siempre he querido casarme contigo, ser tu esposa, pero... debo decirte algo, ya se que soy una tonta y pensé que una boda contigo no seria posible, al menos no por un tiempo

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —dejando la ropa dentro de la maleta mirándola con curiosidad.

—Porque... pensé que tú y Kakyu habían tenido una boda, ya se, es tonto de mi parte, pero... no quería hacerme ilusiones de una boda contigo, ya sabes iglesia y todo eso

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?, yo pensé que en realidad no querías casarte conmigo

—Es que no sabía cómo tomarlo, además habías estado muy ocupado con el concierto y yo no quería estresarte más... lo siento, por eso fue que no hice planes ni nada, porque en realidad no sabía que esperar

—Pero si lo que más ansió es casarme contigo, si no fuera así no te habría dado este anillo ¿no te parece?

Asintió— Es solo que, tu para mi eres el hombre de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón, y quiero ser lo mismo para ti, y no sé si yo significo lo mismo para ti... espera antes de que me digas algo le pedí a tu madre que me enseñara las fotografías que decías y entre ellas también vi... unas tuyas con Kakyu

—Kakyu, no he hablado con ella

Suspiró profundamente— Supongo que debes ir a hablar con ella

—Fuiste tú quien lo sugirió, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo —se sentó en la cama.

—Sí, lo es y no me molesta, pero... quizá quieras ir de una vez

—No, hoy no puedo, será después

Lo miró fijamente por un instante— Preparare tu maleta

—Ya está casi terminada

Se había dado vuelta para ir hacia el closet— Entiendo... iré a preparar la comida

— ¿Aun estás celosa por ella?

—Parece que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije... —negó sutil— sé que nos falta conocernos pero que no me pongas atención es demasiado, no te preocupes, no iré al viaje y tampoco te acosare, ahora iré a preparar la comida

—Bien como quieras —cerro su maleta— ya me voy, el vuelo sale en dos horas —por alguna razón se sentía mas que molesto, y triste a la vez— nos vemos en la boda —camino hacia la puerta cargando su maleta.

Se quedó callada observándolo, se sintió aún más triste ante su respuesta, camino detrás de él y bajo las escaleras— Lamento todo Seiya... —tomo de nueva cuenta su bolso y salió de la casa, necesitaba respirar, ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola, gritar y llorar como tantas ganas tenia y que no lo haría delante de Seiya, subió a su auto poniéndolo en marcha para poder dejar que él saliera sin problemas de la cochera, todo aquello era ridículo.

—Claro, nada podría salir mejor en este día —dejo el auto saliendo de la casa, tomaría un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto, sentía que se ahogaba en un pozo sin fondo, ya no sabía que hacer que decir y lo último que deseaba era discutir con ella.

Había manejado por algunos minutos, deteniéndose un momento ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban manejar, había estado a punto de golpear un auto y lo que menos quería era tener un accidente, lloro hasta cansarse, se sentía tonta, quizá todos tenían razón y ella aún no estaba lista para afrontar un compromiso tan grande como ser la esposa de, la madre de, en el fondo aún era una chiquilla, inmadura, caprichosa, egoísta y si muy celosa, volvió a manejar, no sabía a donde más ir si no era a su casa esperando encontrar a su hermana en casa.

X-X

Se encontraba en el comedor comiendo junto con Darien— La comida estuvo deliciosa —sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Claro con una excelente compañía así tenía que ser... —dijo tomando la mano de su prometida para besarla— ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Volver a la oficina ¿y usted señor Chiba que hará hoy?

—Volver a la oficina... —sonrió sutil— pero creo que puedo quedarme un poco más contigo

—Eso me agrada —se levantó para abrazarlo por la espalda para besar su cuello— sabes hoy te ves muy atractivo

— ¿De verdad?, porque usted futura señora Chiba se ve increíblemente hermosa, ¿y hoy como se comportó nuestro caballerito?

—Se ha portado muy bien —se acercó sentándose en sus piernas para que acariciara su abultado vientre— cada día crece mas

—Eso me gusta, este pequeño debe crecer fuerte y sano... —acaricio su vientre sonriendo— ¿que te parece si en la noche vamos al cine?

—Me encantaría, hace mucho que no voy al cine y me imagino que tu tampoco —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Entonces vengo por ti mas tarde o quieres que pase por ti a la oficina

—Mejor pasa por mí a la oficina ¿sí?

—Este bien... —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla acercándola para poder besarla.

Al entrar a la casa camino hacia donde escuchaba murmullos deteniéndose al ver a su hermana en brazos de Darien, quizá no había sido tan buena idea acudir a la casa de su hermana. ¿Quién era ella para arruinar el momento de felicidad que su hermana tenia?, se dio la vuelta en silencio para salir antes de que la vieran, al hacerlo sintió un nuevo mareo que la hizo apoyarse en la mesa del recibidor, toda la tensión del día y la falta de comida parecía ya estar haciendo estragos en ella, dio un par de pasos para salir de la casa apenas tomando la manija de la puerta antes de perder la conciencia.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Murmuro entre sus labios al escuchar un poco de ruido.

—Si, ¿que habrá sido? —Dijo desconcertado— voy a investigar

—Termina iré yo amor —sonrió rozando sus labios.

—Nada de eso —sonrió volviendo a besarla— anda vamos a ver los dos

—Está bien vamos amor —sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios para enseguida ponerse de pie.

—Después podemos ir a nuestra habitación... —dijo tomando su mano sonriéndole al ir hacia el recibidor.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— ¿A cuál de las dos?

—A la que tú quieras... —al salir volvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta y tirada se encontraba Serena— tú hermana...

—Serena —preocupada se apresuró hacia ella— ¿qué tienes? —La acomodo entre sus brazos— Serena

—La llevaremos a la habitación... —se inclinó para cargarla.

—Llamare al medico

—Pídele a Luna que lo haga, si Serena despierta querrá verte —dijo poniéndose de pie con ella para llevarla escaleras arriba.

—Si no tardo —se apresuró a ir a la cocina para buscar a Luna.

Mientras Darien subió a prisa hacia la habitación que había pertenecido a Serena la cual abrió con dificultad recostando enseguida a Serena sobre la cama.

Después de pedirle a Luna que llamara al doctor, se apresuró a subir a la habitación— ¿Como esta?

—Sigue sin despertar, ¿que habrá pasado? —murmuró haciéndose a un lado para que Haruka se acercara a ella.

—No lo sé, me preocupa

—Llamare a Seiya... —se alejó un par de pasos para poder hacer la llamada.

—Serena despierta —sujeto su rostro con suavidad— ¿qué tienes hermanita?

Abrió los ojos parpadeando para su vista se aclarará viendo primero lo que ya conocía sus cuadros, el color de la pintura de las paredes, la lámpara que se había empeñado en poner pese a que no quedaba con la decoración, todo tan familiar, volvió lentamente la mirada hacia su hermana que lucía preocupada, ver su semblante le hizo darse cuenta que su intento de huida por no preocuparla había fracasado, solo se incorporó para abrazarla— perdóname... —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Abrazándola hacia ella— ¿qué te sucedió Serena?

—Tenías razón... —murmuró abrazándola mas— no estoy lista para esto

— ¿No estás lista para que Serena? —Preocupada abrazándola con fuerza.

—Para estar con Seiya, lo amo, pero soy una tonta, una chiquilla inmadura, nunca pienso en las cosas y yo... siempre termino arruinándolo

— ¿Que sucedió? —Murmuro aún más preocupada— ¿peleaste con él?

Asintió sollozando— Discutimos, te juró Haru que lo amo y que lo que más deseo es casarme con él, bueno lo deseaba ahora no sé, sé que me equivoco, que soy muy tonta y que todo comenzó por mis miedos, pero quería arreglar las cosas, le pedí perdón, quería hablar con él aclarar lo que me pasaba, pero... al final en lo que pensó fue en que tenía que hablar con Kakyu y yo me sentí mal

— ¿Kakyu?, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el hecho que ya no quieras casarte con él?, porque desde hace tiempo he notado tu poco entusiasmo al respecto

—Fue una tontería, yo pensé que Seiya y yo no podríamos casarnos como tanto había soñado, ya sabes una hermosa boda en una iglesia, una recepción con muchos invitados, tú lo sabes, eso es lo que yo deseaba desde niña, pero pensé que Seiya no podría, por haberse casado antes con Kakyu, por eso es que no me hice muchas ilusiones, además ya vivíamos juntos, y al final decidí que no era necesario casarme con él para ser feliz, pero no sabía cómo decírselo...

— ¿Y qué te dijo él? porque yo lo vi muy contento por casarse

—Por eso discutimos, íbamos al centro comercial a buscar la ropa para tu boda y me dijo que fuéramos a ver las invitaciones para la boda, pero yo aún no sabía que podría casarme con él sin problema alguno, así que le dije que fueranos después y se enojó... —sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta— se enojó tanto que me dijo que fuera a buscar a Andrew porque él si podría darme la boda que yo quería

—Es comprensible su enojo, te mostrabas más emocionada cuando ibas a casarte con él —abrazándola hacia ella— Darien fue a llamarlo

—No, que no le diga que estoy aquí tiene una presentación, no quiero preocuparlo

—Mmm está bien dame un segundo si —se puso de pie para ir en busca de Darien.

Darien caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que entrara la llamada y nada, escucho la puerta abrirse viendo a Haru salir— ¿Que paso?

—No lo la llames... —murmuro un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Por qué?, tienes que saber que Serena se desmayó... ¿qué ocurrió?

—Te lo explicare en un momento solo no lo llames, tiene una presentación

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien, ¿como esta?

—Necesita descansar, eso sí quiero que venga el medico a revisarla se ve demasiado pálida

—Estaré abajo entonces, en cuanto llegue el medico lo hare pasar, ¿de acuerdo? —Se acercó besando su frente— y no te alteres

Asintió— Gracias, estaré con ella

—Adelante... —le sonrió para luego bajar las escaleras.

Suspiro para enseguida entrar a la habitación de Serena— El doctor vendrá a revisarte

—Estoy bien... —murmuró volviendo la mirada a su hermana— no es necesario, además no quiero ver a nadie, solo tu quédate... ¿sí?

—Ya te consentí al no avisarle a Seiya, pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta que no te revisen, te ves demasiado pálida

—Está bien... —suspiró profundamente, cansada de haber llorado— crees que estoy siendo una niña de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Nunca dejarías de ser tu —sentándose a su lado— debes confiar más en Seiya, lo amas y él te ama, solo ponte un momento en su lugar ¿que sentirías si él no estuviera entusiasmado por casarse contigo?

—Lo sé, pero también le pedí perdón y le dije que quería casarme con él, lo iba a acompañar a ese viaje que hizo, y al final no le importa si iba o no, y lo peor fue decirme que nos veríamos hasta tu boda, lo conozco está enojado conmigo más bien furioso y por eso no me llamara siquiera

—Quizás debas tomar estos días que no estará para pensar bien lo que quieres —acariciando su cabello— si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, si no estás lista para casarte y para todo lo que conlleva el compromiso es mejor que lo digas ahora, pero si quieres enfrentarlo todo inclusive el hecho que él no te puede aún brindar la vida a la que estas acostumbrada o la boda que deseas no te rindas, porque lo más importante es el amor que se tienen que estarás a su lado siempre

—Haru, realmente casarme ahora ya no tenía importancia, yo quería estar con él siempre, pero... me dolió que me enviara a buscar a Andrew, me dolió que hablando de nosotros pensara en que tenía que hablar con Kakyu, y yo se lo propuse, pero ese instante hablábamos de nosotros, quería decirle como me sentía, vi unas fotografías de él con Kakyu cuando estaban esperando a Hotaru y… no pude evitar sentir celos y ya sé que es tonto

Se quedó pensativa, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello— Quizás no fue el mejor momento para hablar, si algo he aprendido es que nunca debes tomar decisiones cuando estas molesto o demasiado feliz porque son decisiones que pueden ser no tan buenas o quizás lo contrario

—Siempre tuviste razón... ¿verdad?, siempre la tienes, actué sin pensar, me deje llevar por la emoción y felicidad de sentirme correspondida por Seiya, porque yo lo amaba... —dijo volviendo a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas— porque me empeñe en enamorarlo, no me detuve a pensar en sus sentimientos, solo pensé en mí, y hasta la fecha sigo haciéndolo, tu sabías que no iba a funcionar

—No que no fuera a funcionar Serena, no soy una vidente es solo que te conozco bien, pero también sé que estas creciendo y madurando de una forma muy difícil no basándote en la experiencia de los demás si no en la tuya propia, solo veo que les hace falta confiar más entre ustedes, porque si se tuvieran más confianza no tendrían este tipo de problemas

—En eso tienes razón, debí decirle desde un principio como me sentía con respecto a la boda, pero no encontraba la manera, ni el momento, Seiya se la pasaba ocupado y el poco tiempo que teníamos juntos se nos iba en estar en la casa, quizá solos a veces, cuidando a Hotaru, en fin sé que fue mi culpa, pero... yo quería decirle todo —murmuró con lágrimas— ahora entiendo que estaba furioso, pero, ¿entonces que debía hacer?, dejar que se fuera, un viaje que ni siquiera estoy segura que sea verdad, porque dijo que quería pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo, ¿y de pronto tuvo un viaje?

—Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él, pero si te recomiendo que te tranquilices y pienses bien las cosas

—No sé qué pensar Haru, lo amo y quería casarme con él, pero no estoy segura de si eso sea lo correcto, tal vez el destino no existe y las almas gemelas tampoco, al estar con él sentía que sí, pero no sé si él sentía lo mismo... Haru, me dijiste que no me volviera a humillar, pero... tengo deseos de ir a buscarlo, de pedirle que me perdone y que lo amare por siempre

—Decir lo que sientes no es humillarte, lo harás en cuanto tengas la seguridad de lo que sientes y lo harás con la frente en alto

—Haru, perdóname no quería arruinarte la tarde, por eso me iba cuando me desmaye, pero no tenía a donde más ir

—Tranquila ya te dije que siempre estaré para ti porque soy tu hermana

—Sí, pero no quería arruinarte la tarde, creo que nunca he sido oportuna, dime Haru ¿exactamente que está mal en mí?, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que me soportaste con mi malcriadez y cómo fue que se enamoró de mi...

—Quizás es algo que debas analizar... —acaricio su mejilla— el por qué se enamoró de ti, y por qué te enamoraste de él

— ¿Y si lo que descubro no me gusta? —Murmuró con tristeza— este año lejos no deje de pensar en él, lo amor Haru...

—Bueno o malo es tiempo de que analices bien toda esta situación, el año lejos lo extrañaste mucho, pero en realidad no pensaste en la situación...

Bajo la mirada— Tengo miedo Haru, de que se dé cuenta que no me ama

—Si vives siempre con miedo nunca disfrutaras los buenos momentos Serena, olvida tus temores piensa bien lo que deseas y lucha como una valiente Tsukino

Sonrió sutil— Tienes razón, debo luchar aun si él no está conmigo ¿verdad?

—Así es, no debes rendirte Serena sea lo que sea que decidas yo te apoyare y tu habitación estará siempre disponible para ti

Asintió volviendo a recostarse— ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

—Claro, solo déjame ver a Darien y vendré ¿sí? —Se acercó besando su frente— te traeré algo de comer mientras llega el medico

Asintió acomodándose en la cama abrazando una almohada— Gracias Haru...

—Descansa Serena —la arropo para enseguida salir de la habitación.

Tan solo cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansada y triste, aun sentía ganas de llorar, de llamarlo, pero quizá un tiempo para pensar les haría bien a ambos.

Bajo a la sala sintiéndose un tanto preocupada por su hermana.

— ¿Cómo siguió? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie para ir junto a ella.

—Esta triste... —subió su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto rodeando sus hombros para llevarla al sillón.

—Discutieron... —dejándose guiar por él— por lo de la boda

—Pero, ¿por qué?, Seiya estaba muy entusiasmado, ¿Qué Serena no se quiere casar?

—Si se quiere casar, ¿recuerdas que desde hace tiempo note su poco entusiasmo?

—Si algo me comentaste —dijo abrazándola hacia él— ¿Qué paso?

—Eso termino por desesperar a tu primo, Serena me dijo que quería que fueran a ver las invitaciones y por lo que entendí ella se negó y eso le molesto tanto que la mando a buscar a su ex para que se casara con él

—Vaya... —murmuró suspirando— debió haber estado furioso y celoso aparte

—Seguramente... —suspiro— se mostraba más entusiasmada cuando iba a casarse con Andrew y nadie mejor que él lo sabe puesto que estuvo presente en todo momento

—Imagino lo que debió pensar, quizá deba hablar con él... —dijo pensativo— ¿sabes a donde se fue de viaje?

—No lo sé, Serena dijo que tenía una presentación y que la vería en la boda

—Uy creo que está realmente enojado, será difícil que entre en razón

— ¿Tu estarías igual molesto si estuvieras en su lugar? —Buscando su mirada.

—Claro, porque te amo y lo que más desearía seria ser tu esposo, por eso es que comprendo cómo se debe sentir Seiya, cuando se casó con Kakyu para nada estaba feliz, la amaba, pero casarse no estaba en sus planes

—Entonces no era amor lo que sentía si no estaba feliz... —se acurruco junto a él— debo ser sincera contigo Darien yo tampoco estaba tan entusiasmada con nuestra boda al inicio

—Enarco una ceja abrazándola— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Tenía miedo

— ¿Miedo de qué?, ya sé que a veces soy gruñón, pero nada mas

Suspiro— Tenía miedo de hacerme ilusiones y que al final nada saliera tal cual, que me dejaras, no lo sé

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que tú y Serena se parecían mucho?

—Si lo recuerdo

—Bueno entonces lo que tú sentiste es lo que siente tu hermana, ustedes dos son tan similares que no se dan cuenta

—Quizás, pero perdí ese miedo gracias a ti, aquella noche en la playa ¿lo recuerdas? —sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla— y tenía miedo porque ya una vez había hecho planes de boda, el resto ya lo sabes y Serena... su temor era no poder casarse con Seiya como tanto ha soñado

—Tu hermana es demasiado soñadora... —dijo suspirando— lo que tiene de loquita lo tiene de soñadora, quiere que las cosas sean como en los cuentos de hadas...

—Así solía ser demasiado soñadora, siempre esperando algo que nunca llegaría, lo aprendí a la mala y creo que ella también lo está aprendiendo, no sé qué hacer para confortarla

—Solo tienes que estar apoyándola, créeme que Seiya podría hacer su cuento de hadas, solo que no necesita que lo presionen

—Ella pensaba que se había casado con Kakyu y que aún estaba unido a ella, al final de cuentas una boda de la forma que sea que pueda unirte a la persona amada debería apreciarse ¿no?

—Sí, debería apreciarse, pero por ese motivo es que tu hermana está sufriendo, es demasiado idealista, quiere que las cosas sucedan como ella sueña

—Quizás deberían tomarse estos días para pensar ambos, a veces tengo miedo que idealice demasiado a Seiya

— ¿Por qué?, Seiya es un buen tipo y te aseguro que la ama

—No digo que no sea un buen hombre y que no la ame, si no que ella lo idealiza más de la cuenta, ve en él la perfección y tú sabes que no todo es perfecto

—Eso es cierto, pero a ver ¿tú no me ves perfecto?

—Mmm no eres perfecto —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió sutil— Tu para mi si lo eres, pero bueno me gustaría hablar con mi primo, pero no logro que me conteste

—Debe estar en el avión seguramente... —se acercó a sus labios besándolo— y me gusta que no seas perfecto porque eso te hace perfecto para mi

Sonrió ligeramente besando con suavidad sus labios— Te amo Haru y no tengas miedo te hare feliz

—Ya no tengo miedo, tú me das la seguridad que necesito para sentirme feliz y para ansiar con todas mis fuerzas que llegue la boda, en que pueda firmar el contrato más importante de mi vida

Sonrió sutil— Así me gusta escucharte mi amor, creo que ya llego el medico, ya se había tardado, supongo que querrás estar con tu hermana

—Si llamare a la oficina le pediré a Rei que se encargue de la junta de la tarde

—De acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina, te llamare más tarde a ver si ya pude contactar a Seiya

—Está bien, no llegues tarde ¿sí?, te extrañare

—De acuerdo, vendré mas tarde, te amo —beso suavemente sus labios para ponerse de pie en seguida— vengo más tarde —se retiró para abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al médico.

—Hasta más tarde, te llamare y recuerda nada de coquetear —a lo que él negó sonriéndole, ella tan solo correspondió a su sonrisa— pase por aquí por favor —indicando al médico que la siguiera.

—Buen día... —dijo el médico— pensé que tenía que venir a verla a usted

—No se trata de mi hermana, yo me siento bastante bien, muchas gracias doctor

—Bien, debe cuidarse, ¿y que fue lo que le ocurrió a su hermana?

—Se desmayo la veo muy pálida y me preocupa —subió las escaleras para conducirlo hacia su recamara.

—De acuerdo la revisare, pero necesitare hacerle algunos análisis para asegurar que todo este bien

—Claro haga lo que sea necesario —abriendo la puerta de la recamara— se lo agradeceré mucho

—La tendrá que llevar a la clínica... —dijo al entrar a la habitación.

—Si es necesario la llevare ahora mismo

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Serena dándose vuelta al escuchar que la puerta se abría— ¿llevarme a dónde?

—A la clínica del doctor Taiki, te harán unos estudios

—Pero ya me siento bien, solo tengo hambre

—Nada de eso te harán los estudios que deban hacer, prefiero confirmar que estas bien ¿de acuerdo?, dejare al médico que te revise mientras iré por comida para ti

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien... —murmuró haciendo un puchero, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser consentida de esa forma por su hermana.

—Enseguida regreso —sonrió ligeramente dejando al médico con ella.

Suspiró volteando a ver al médico— ¿Taiki?, su nombre se me hace conocido...

—Así es señorita, usted me llamo hace algún tiempo para que viniera a ver a su hermana, a partir de entonces estoy a cargo del seguimiento de su embarazo —murmuro mientras comenzaba a revisarla.

—Ah ya veo —dijo observándolo— ¿y como está mi hermana?

—En perfecto estado señorita, será un niño muy sano

Sonrió ligeramente— Me alegra escucharlo...

Suspiro— Señorita en definitiva tendrá que acompañarme a la clínica, necesito hacerle unos estudios más profundos

—¿Por qué? —murmuró preocupada— ¿Qué tengo?

—La veo demasiado pálida dígame, ¿se ha estado alimentando bien?

—Pues sí, eso creo, solo hoy no he comido nada, ¿no me diga que tengo que tomar vitaminas?

—Me temo que sí, detecto una pequeña anemia, pero será mejor confirmarlo

—Genial solo eso me faltaba —suspiró profundamente.

—La esperare en la clínica, es muy importante que no pase de hoy

Hizo una ligera mueca— Esta bien, iré mas tarde ¿no será necesario que me quede internada verdad?

—Eso ya lo veremos todo dependerá de los estudios señorita

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien, iré en un rato más, gracias

—La estaré esperando señorita, con su permiso —tomo sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

Suspiró profundamente— Pase... —murmuró desviando la mirada, ahora solo eso le faltaba, enferma y con Seiya lejos, ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

Haruka iba subiendo con una charola de comida al ver salir al médico de la habitación— ¿Como esta mi hermana doctor?

—Necesito que la lleve hoy mismo a la clínica, necesito hacerle unos análisis quiero descartar que tenga anemia

— ¿Anemia?, está bien la llevare en un rato.

—Las espero más tarde —dijo alejándose algunos pasos.

—Hasta más tarde y gracias

—Para servirle... —dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Lo observo unos instantes para enseguida ir con su hermana.

Ya se había puesto de pie y se había visto al espejo notando que en efecto estaba demasiado pálida y sus ojos profundamente tristes, como en un día de irradiar felicidad pasaba tan abruptamente a verse en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Te traje algo de comer, espero que te guste

Volteo para verla— Gracias, supongo que el medico ya te dijo que tengo que ir a la clínica ¿verdad?

—Así es, por lo tanto, come para poder ir, pediré al chofer que este listo

—Haru... no es necesario, yo sola puedo ir, tú tenías planes y no quiero arruinártelos

—Olvídalo iré contigo y no quiero pero que valga

Suspiró profundamente— Haru... ¿crees que este bien que me quede estos días aquí?, aunque quizá deba volver a la casa, Hotaru estará triste

—Lo que decidas te apoyare, pero quizás es conveniente estar estos días lejos de él y eso incluye a la pequeña, necesitas pensar lo que en verdad quieres, y sientes

Al pensar en estar lejos de esa casa, de la pequeña y de Seiya le hacía sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero su hermana tenía razón— Esta bien, solo llamare a la madre de Seiya para decirle que me quedare aquí y no se preocupe

—Me parece bien Serena necesitas tomarte unos días solo para ti

—Mmm ¿y si me voy a la playa?, puedo ayudarte con los pendientes para la boda

—Está bien, necesitas relajarte, pero antes debemos ir al doctor ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió sonriéndole sutil— Esta bien, Haru... Darien, ¿pudo hablar con Seiya?

—No, no logra localizarlo

—Entiendo... —murmuró sintiendo aún más un vacío en el estómago— creo que es mejor así ¿verdad? —suspiró profundamente— bien entonces a comer y luego al hospital

—Si... —dejo la charola en la mesita— necesitas aclarar tu mente

—Si, tienes razón, todo esto paso tan rápido que aún no logro asimilarlo

—Pediré a Rei que tenga todo listo y al chofer que te lleve ¿sí?, no quiero que te pase algún accidente, ahora come te hará bien

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, ya comeré ahora si muero de hambre

—Adelante espero que te guste, yo prepare la comida claro con ayuda de Luna

Sonrió sutil— ¿De verdad?, entonces estará deliciosa, gracias

Se acerco besando su mejilla, para después sentarse en la cama.

Comenzó a comer notando que el sabor era realmente delicioso, aunque una buena comida no hacía que se olvidara un poco de lo sucedido, parecía que todo había sido un sueño y que al despertar estaría como si nada con su amado prometido— Esta muy rica, gracias...

—Me alegra que te guste hermanita

Sonrió a su hermana, lucia tan feliz y radiante, ahora notaba el contraste entre ellas, ella estaba realmente feliz y emocionada por su boda, y ella en cambio se había conformado con vivir junto a Seiya, si definitivamente tendría mucho que pensar.

X-X

Ya era tarde observo su reloj apenas y había llegado a la presentación que de último momento le habían confirmado, faltaban unos minutos para que diera inicio aun cuando su humor no estaba del todo bien se sentía triste, sin lograr encontrar una explicación coherente para lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Al finalizar la llamada con su prometida decidió intentar llamar a su primo y por suerte en esta ocasión logro escuchar que llamaba, solo esperaba que le contestara.

Tomo el celular al escucharlo quizás era ella por lo que contesto sin ver de quien se trataba— ¿Serena?

—No, tu querido primo ¿por qué pensaste que era ella?, ¿no están juntos?

—Salí a una presentación, pensé que sería ella, pero bueno le marcare te hablo más tarde primo

—No te contestara —dijo suspirando sutil— esta con Haru

—Entiendo... —se sentó en el sillón observando el techo.

—¿Que ocurrió Seiya?

—Peleamos

—Si, eso me imagine cuando llego a la casa, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

—Por sus celos, porque no quiere que nos casemos

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y tú si te quieres casar con ella?, la verdad es que no sé porque quieres hacerlo, Serena está muy loca y como dices es muy celosa

—Porque la amo y no deseo otra cosa más que estar siempre con ella, pero no sé qué espera de mí, parece que todo lo que hago no está bien, creí que estaría como loca con los arreglos de nuestra boda... —suspiro.

—Seiya, toma en cuenta que ella siempre fue la princesa de su casa, en el fondo cree en los finales de cuento de hadas, ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que Haru me había dicho que ella quería una gran boda?, aun es una chiquilla

—Quizás no le puedo dar una gran boda como anhela, pero es ridículo que haya estado más emocionada organizando su boda con Andrew que se supone que no lo amaba que conmigo, ni siquiera para discutir si una fiesta pequeña o una grande o los manteles rojos o blancos que se yo

—¿Y ya hablaste con ella?, no discutir, hablar por lo que supe fue porque ella creyó que aun seguías casado con Kakyu y supongo que pensó que había sido por la iglesia, y eso es "adiós boda"

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios no me dijo nada?, siempre tiene que ser su santa voluntad, sin tomarme en cuenta, obviamente no le habría propuesto matrimonio si siguiera casado con Kakyu... —llevo su mano hacia su frente frotándola con los dedos.

—Tal vez pensaba que no tendrían una boda como la que ella soñaba

—Aun así, debió habérmelo dicho, no simplemente evadirme cada que quería tocar el tema, en fin, tengo que irme, la llamare más tarde

—Seiya... recuerda es una chiquilla y así la quieres, tu tampoco le preguntaste nada, tú también evadiste el tema, y lo evadiste por miedo a obtener un "no me quiero casar"

—Si no se quería casar debió decirlo desde un inicio, si lo hubiera evadido no le habría dado la sortija de compromiso y mucho menos insinuarle detalles de la boda como un vestido invitación que se yo, ni siquiera de la luna de miel quiso hablar Darien, no la entiendo primero se empeña en que me enamore de ella que no tenga ojos para nadie más, ¿y después simplemente no se quiere casar por miedo?, si quería una boda de cuento de hadas debió casarse con Andrew y no conmigo

—Entonces quizá al final de cuentas si termine buscándolo, puesto que la estas enviando con él, por suerte llego a la casa de su hermana y no a la de su ex novio, ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

—No voy a obligarla a estar a mi lado, si ya se le paso el capricho —murmuro con decepción y miedo de que solo eso fuera— no sería la primera vez que me dejan solo porque no puedo cumplirles sus sueños de cuento de hadas, no soy un príncipe...

—Lo que dices es muy triste Seiya... —dijo pensando en lo mal que se veía al grado de desmayarse y de tener que acudir al hospital— dices eso porque estas aun enojado, pero será mejor que pienses bien las cosas, conoces a Serena y creo que sabrías si fuiste o no un capricho, por lo pronto estos días lejos les hará mucho bien, por cierto, se ira a la playa para ayudar a Haru con los preparativos

—Lo ves, prefiere enfocarse en los preparativos de su boda que en la nuestra, ya no sé qué hacer para complacerla, quiero hacerla feliz, pero parece que eso imposible —suspiro aún se sentía molesto y ahora se sentía sumamente triste— no sé que estoy haciendo mal

—Te lo voy a decir, no hablar, eso están haciendo mal los dos, guardarse las cosas, ella tenía miedo porque no sabía cómo decirte las cosas y tú por no notar que algo le pasaba, encararla, afronten sus problemas, claro si es que quieren estar juntos, luchen por su felicidad, ya si es casados o no

Hizo una mueca— Si, esto no debería estarlo discutiendo contigo si no con ella

—Exactamente, es una chiquilla y quizá como tal deberías tratarla, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, como su guardaespaldas te impusiste, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

—Porque no debería estarme imponiendo, se supone que somos una pareja, no sé qué hace falta para que ella confié en mi por completo, así como yo en ella

—Te ama Seiya, y quizá Haru tiene razón y el problema es que Serena te idealiza demasiado, que se siente mal si no suceden las cosas como las espera de ti

— ¿Entonces dime que debo hacer? —se levantó acercándose a la ventana, observando las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a encenderse— la amo, pero a veces me desespera no saber lo que espera de mi

—Supongo que si la amas y quieres estar con ella tendrás que acostumbrarte a sus locuras y a que te idealice como el príncipe azul que ella espera

—Ya me había hecho a la idea de eso, la trato como la princesa que es y lo único que espero es que confié en mí, aunque sea un poco, pero bueno ya hablare con ella, tengo que irme —murmuro al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

—Está bien, por cierto, ¿dónde estás?

—En Tokio, tengo varias presentaciones y entrevistas, aunque se supone que solo era la presentación de esta noche, pero mi representante me dijo que debía dar un par de entrevistas más y una firma de autógrafos, mañana estaré en la torre de Tokio

—Entonces mucha suerte Seiya y piensa bien lo que harás con respecto a tu vida, a Serena la mandaremos a hacer lo mismo

—Está bien, cuídala ¿sí?, es demasiado imprudente a veces

—No te preocupes, Haru se encargará de enviarla con el chofer, digo en la playa que tan imprudente podría ser

Suspiro— Puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa

Rio sutil— Tranquilo estará bien, suerte en tu presentación, nos vemos cuando regreses

—Nos vemos y gracias Darien

—Hasta luego... —finalizo la llamada suspirando, alegrándose de no tener ese tipo de conflictos con su prometida, que Serena era muy parecida a Haruka, pero a la menor le faltaba crecer y comprender muchas cosas, solo esperaba que lo hiciera en tiempo record para que no perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacer feliz a su querido primo.

Al quedarse sola tomo asiento en la sala de espera, miró su mano luciendo la sortija de compromiso— Seiya... —murmuró sintiendo de nueva cuenta un pequeño dolor en el pecho, lo amaba de eso no tenia dudas, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía ser simplemente feliz a su lado?, jugó con la sortija dándole vueltas sobre su dedo, pensando en que es lo que debía hacer.

Salió de su consultorio después de atender a una señora con su bebe— No olvide darle sus vitaminas, y cualquier cosa no dude en traerlo

—Claro que si doctora —dijo la mujer sosteniendo a su bebé y en la otra mano la receta— gracias y permiso

—Hasta luego —sonrió despidiéndose de la señora, para volver a su consultorio, pero la rubia que esperaba en la sala de espera había llamado su atención— ¿Serena?

Subió la mirada— Amy... "a la próxima también invitare a Kakyu... genial" —sonrió sutil— hola

—Hola —sonrió tranquilamente— ¿vienes a consulta?

—Acabo de salir de unos análisis, espero los resultados

—Ya veo

La miró por un segundo sintiéndose algo incomoda— Supongo que trabajas aquí ¿verdad?

—Así es —respiro profundamente— ¿gustas un café?

—¿Quieres invitarme un café? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Bueno es de cafetera, pero los análisis suelen ser muy tardados claro que si no quieres está bien

Suspiró sutil poniéndose de pie— Está bien, gracias es solo que bueno, es extraño, es todo, pero preferiría un té

—Está bien, ¿quieres tomarlo en mi consultorio o en la cafetería?

—Donde gustes —le sonrió sutil, después de todo lo que había hecho y ella era amable.

—Bueno vamos a mi consultorio, pediré café y té para ti

—Si, gracias —la siguió hacia su consultorio, de pronto recordó la plática que había tenido con Kakyu, Amy era muy bonita y no la conocía por lo cual no podría decir que era muy simple o no, aunque era una chica sencilla, y comenzó a darse cuenta de algo, las tres eran totalmente distintas entre sí, no solo físicamente si no en sus formas de ser, preguntándose ¿que había hecho que Seiya se fijara en cada una y que las hacia diferente ante sus ojos?

Sirvió té y café para ambas— Toma asiento —indicándole una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias... ¿y cómo te ha ido?, te ves muy bien

—Muchas gracias —se sentándose frente a ella— me ha ido bastante bien, desde que abrimos la clínica

—Si es lo que veo, me alegra mucho, mi hermana es la que creo viene seguido a checarse

—Si la he visto un par de ocasiones

—Si... —sonrió sutil— Amy yo, te debo una disculpa

— ¿Una disculpa? —la miro un tanto confundida.

Asintió— Por lo ocurrido con Seiya, quizá ya no deberíamos hablar de eso, pero la verdad verte me da vergüenza, tú fuiste amable conmigo y yo —bajo la mirada— no…

Suspiro— Ya lo sospechaba y si me enoje mucho con Seiya por no decirme nada —sonrió observando la sortija que él le había dado.

—Se que no tengo disculpa, lo que hice estuvo mal y por eso te pido perdón, fue soberbio de mi parte

Suspiro— Sabia que Seiya no me amaba y me enoje porque no me lo dijo, aunque yo también tenía un secreto —bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada mirando una fotografía donde estaba con Taiki.

—Tal vez, pero aun así de mi parte, como mujer jamás debí haberlo buscado, él me rechazaba y yo, rebaje mi orgullo por buscarlo, fui yo quien hizo que te engañara y lo lamento

Tomo su mano con suavidad— ¿Como esta?, vi su concierto y fue maravilloso, me alegra que al fin cumpla su sueño, mucho tiempo lo dejo de lado y no se animaba siquiera a escribir

Miró sus manos sorprendida— Esta bien, haciendo su sueño realidad, creo que hoy tenía una presentación

—Me alegro mucho, él merece ser feliz sufrió mucho cuando lo conocí

—Ya conozco a Kakyu —dijo con seriedad— de hecho, ya Hotaru la conoce

— ¿Que? —se puso de pie preocupada— ¿la niña sabe que es su madre?

Negó bajando la mirada— Ha comprendido que decirle la verdad a Hotaru seria lastimarla y dejarle una herida profunda, se mantiene cerca de ella como su maestra, ha prometido guardar el secreto

Volvió a sentarse— ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿no le basto con lo que hizo sufrir a Seiya con su abandono? —murmuro con molestia.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Kakyu ha sufrido también, supongo que no hay grado de comparación, pero ahora sufre por no poder llamar a Hotaru hija y por... no poder estar junto a Seiya

—Es lo menos que merece, Seiya la amaba y a ella no le importo

Sonrió sutil, hasta Amy sabía que había amado a Kakyu y quizá por eso no había podido entregarse por completo a ella— Tú los conocías de antes ¿verdad?

—Si, los conocía, siempre tensos o discutiendo pocas veces los vi cariñosos

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida— no sé porque me imaginaba otra cosa

— ¿Que te imaginabas?

—Mmm no sé, que habían sido felices en su matrimonio

—No dudo que hayan vivido buenos momentos, por algo Seiya la amaba, solo que fueron momentos que no pudieron superar como pareja, eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, y ninguno vio la magnitud de la responsabilidad que tenían con la bebe

—Entiendo —bajo la mirada aun jugaba con su sortija— ¿tú lo amabas?

—Tarde tres años para que fuera mi novio, al inicio eran pequeñas conversaciones siempre enfocadas en la salud de la niña, poco a poco fue naciendo la confianza, y así me enamore de él

—¿Y él se enamoró de ti?

—No, más bien fui su refugio, esperaba que con el tiempo se enamorara de mi

—Y si sabias eso ¿por qué seguiste con él? —preguntó confundida.

—Por qué lo amaba y tenía esperanza que algún día me correspondiera, además antes de ser novios nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me contaba siempre sus problemas nos teníamos mucha confianza

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Debiste tener una buena relación con él, si ustedes tenían ese tipo de amistad y noviazgo y no funciono, entonces, ¿qué funcionaria?

—La confianza es parte primordial en toda relación y aunque teníamos mucha confianza y una buena relación era poco el tiempo que podíamos estar juntos debido a mi trabajo y su trabajo, además de que para él la pequeña siempre va ser su prioridad, quizás no lo fue al inicio, le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse al cambio, vi cómo se esforzaba por salir adelante y también vi como tropezó millones de veces —respiro profundamente— el abandono de Kakyu lo dejo marcado, fueron muchos los años que estuvo junto a ella que simplemente le costaba asimilarlo, que de buenas a primeras lo dejara y más teniendo una hija que los necesitaba a ambos

Suspiró profundamente— Pero Amy, le diste todo, confianza, amor, atención, querías a Hotaru, lo apoyaste siempre, y aun así él... te fallo por mi culpa

—Debo admitir que también le falle, la forma en que me encontró con Taiki no fue la más agradable, aun me avergüenzo de eso —bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada— quiero a Seiya es alguien muy especial para mí y lo que más me importa es que sea feliz, verdaderamente feliz a veces se puede confundir la amistad con el amor y eso nos pasó a nosotros

—¿Como te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros?

—Por sus miradas, porque siempre que se trataba de ti se ponía un tanto inquieto y nervioso, siempre preocupado de que no fueras a meterte en problemas, esa preocupación no era natural en él, aunque decía que era su trabajo

Sonrió sutil— Suena a como si siempre estuviera metida en problemas, creo que exageraba, y en cierta forma era su trabajo cuidarme ¿no?

—Si lo era, pero antes de ti cuido a muchas otras jóvenes, y por ninguna mostraba tal preocupación, por el contrario, le desesperaba estar siempre de niñero no soportaba mucho a esas jóvenes ricas que se creían demasiado por su dinero, en cierta forma el odiaba ese trabajo

—Lo sé, lo notaba, pero yo también era una chica así, fue demasiado presuntuosa con él, además de egoísta y caprichosa, él decía que yo solo era una chiquilla caprichosa

—Si del tipo de chicas que le desagradaban, pero tienes algo diferente a las demás que lo hizo ceder ante ti, lo conozco bien Serena, aprendí a conocer cada uno de sus gestos sus miradas y no tan fácil podía engañarme, intuía que algo sucedía, pero no quise presionarlo a saber, la verdad tarde o temprano cae por su propio peso

—Amy, quizá esto te parezca extraño, pero cuando ustedes iban a casarse, ¿él estaba entusiasmado?, mostraba interés

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —fijando su mirada en ella.

Bajo la mirada apenada— Me propuso matrimonio...

—Imagino que aceptaste ¿no? —sonrió al ver la sortija en su mano— es muy bella

Asintió— Si, quiero casarme con él solo que ahora no se si él quiera casarse conmigo, Seiya tiene razón, aun soy una chiquilla caprichosa

—¿Por qué no querría casarse contigo?, él te ama, cuando él te mira hay un brillo especial en sus ojos

—Porque lo eche a perder —dijo con tristeza— fui demasiado tonta, discutimos y no sé cómo tomar lo que me dijo, el que no le importara si lo acompañaba a esa presentación o me quedaba, ni siquiera me ha llamado desde que se fue

Se puso de pie— Ay Seiya nunca cambiaras —sonrió ligeramente— ¿por qué fue la discusión?

—Porque él quería ir a ver las invitaciones para nuestra boda y yo aún no, pero tenía un motivo para no hacerlo, bueno más bien era un temor, pero ya está aclarado, quiero casarme con él, se lo dije, sé que tengo un pésimo carácter, pero, lo amo y ahora no sé qué hacer

— ¿Miedo a que tenías Serena?, si él estaba dispuesto a todo

—Se que sonara tonto, pero no quería idealizar una boda con él porque no sabía si podría casarme, sé que al menos nos casaríamos por el civil y por la iglesia supuse que tendríamos que esperar, tenía la idea errónea de que aún estaba unido a Kakyu

—Nunca se casaron por la iglesia, aunque si era el deseo de Seiya hacerlo, pero en aquellos momentos no tenían la posibilidad, apenas y sobrevivían con el sueldo de Seiya, el pobre se arrancaba los cabellos literalmente buscando obtener un poco más de ingresos para mantener a su familia y con la bebe que era un tanto enfermiza pues ya te imaginaras —se acercó a ella.

—Vaya, no sé si sentirme mejor por eso que me dices o no, tanto significo Kakyu para él, aun en nuestras discusiones piensa en ella y sé que suena egoísta, pero cualquier mujer desea ser solo ella en el corazón de un hombre y si quizá soy demasiado celosa, pero no quiero compartir el corazón de Seiya a menos que sea con Hotaru y obviamente su madre

—Serena, Kakyu siempre va ser importante para él, aun cuando aparente que no es así, la vez que se encontró con ella estaba muy afectado, tan afectado que me compro esta sortija solo para hacerla enojar, ella fue parte importante de su vida y es algo que ni tu ni yo podremos cambiar, acepta a Seiya tal como es, y apóyalo si no siente tu apoyo se puede derrumbar con facilidad, es un hombre muy sensible, aunque aparente ser fuerte

—Ese es el punto Amy, no quiero ser solo su apoyo, quiero ser la mujer de su vida, en todos los aspectos, quiero ser yo todo para él, yo como mujer, porque sé y lo acepto feliz que Hotaru siempre será lo principal para él, pero yo como mujer quiero ser todo para él, no solo su apoyo, o su refugio, después llegara otra chiquilla caprichosa que se empeñe en enamorarlo y ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?, y quizá lo tenga merecido por lo que hice antes

—Creo que aun te falta conocer más a Seiya, Serena, él no es un hombre que se deje engatusar con facilidad, se enamoró de ti porque tienes algo que es diferente, él es un hombre muy leal, jamás te engañaría, lo que paso contigo fue porque simplemente él dejo de creer en el amor y tú lo hiciste volver a creer, sonsacaste al niño rebelde que duerme en su interior

—Si él estuviera aquí y estuviera escuchando ya hubieras discutido entonces aquí yo diría "te hubieras casado con Amy, ella te conoce mejor que yo" —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo amas Serena y él te ama, confía en él jamás guardes tus temores para ti sola, así como tu puedes ser su refugio él también puede ser el tuyo, porque sin importar que suceda él va protegerte siempre

—Quizá, ya lo he perdido... —dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, durante toda la conversación con Amy no había dejado de jugar con su sortija y es que quizá era lo único que le quedaba de él, todo por sus temores.

—Tienes miedo de perderlo y quizás esos mismos temores te hagan perderlo, vamos esa no es la niña de la que él se enamoró, él vio en ti tu seguridad, perseverancia y quizás tu imprudencia, pero jamás vio miedo en ti

—¿Como lo sabes?, ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

—Porque si hubieras tenido miedo, él ahora estaría casado conmigo

Bajo la mirada— Quizá me idealiza...

—No lo creo, te conoce como eres en todas tus facetas, pero algo que, si no creo que conozca esa esta faceta débil y temerosa que estás mostrando, se valiente y fuerte Serena, demuéstrale quién eres y por qué fue que se enamoró de ti y no de mi o de otra

—Tal vez, pero quizá nos haga bien un poco de tiempo a solas, todo lo nuestro fue tan rápido, ni siquiera tuvimos un noviazgo, ni amistad, lo contrario a Kakyu y a mí, ella lo conoció desde secundaria y sé que por ella paso muchas de sus materias o yo que siempre lo escuche, y que antes de ser su novia preferí ser siempre su amiga, igual que tu quería serlo todo para el —respiro profundamente— no debes presionarlo no le gusta que lo presionen.

Suspiró profundamente— Entiendo, creo que me he equivocado mucho con él

—Es posible, iniciaste con el pie izquierdo y aun a pesar de todo él está contigo, corría en tu auxilio siempre que estabas mal, no busques ser la mujer adecuada para él solo se tu misma él te acepto siendo como eres y tú también acéptalo. Tiene un pasado y una responsabilidad muy grande que le costó aceptar, una herida que es posible que aún no haya cicatrizado del todo, pero puedes tener la certeza que es un hombre muy leal y de principios que cuando ama lo da todo

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— ¿Crees que ya estén los resultados? —no es que no quisiera hablar del tema si no que aún tenía mucho que pensar, en el fondo sabía lo que Seiya era y le gustaba tal cual era.

—Iré a ver, piénsalo, él te ama no hay duda alguna —sonrió ligeramente— no tengas miedo, eso te hará perder —murmuro antes de salir.

—Gracias —murmuró observando su sortija de compromiso, amaba a Seiya y no tenía dudas de eso— Seiya... —pensó con tristeza al sentirse sola sin él.

Al dejarla sola se dirigió al consultorio de su esposo tocando la puerta— ¿Se puede?

—Claro pasa —sonrió al verla— ¿viste a la señorita Tsukino?

—Si estuve platicando con ella, esta en mi consultorio —se acercó a él— ¿ya tienes sus resultados?

—Si, ya —le entrego el sobre— aquí esta ¿quieres leerlos?, quizá te agrade el resultado

—lo observo unos instantes.

— ¿Es algo bueno?

—Léelo, quizá te sorprendas —sonrió sutil.

—Que misterioso eres —murmuro abriendo el sobre para leerlo detenidamente— wow —fijo la mirada en el— ¿es enserio?

—Si... supongo que eso le alegrara, ¿quieres ser tu quien se lo informe?

— ¿Puedo hacerlo? —sonrió guardando el sobre— eso seguro le dará nuevas esperanzas y fuerzas

—Anda, hazlo, seguro estará contenta —sonrió besando su mano.

—Está bien gracias Taiki —sonrojándose ligeramente— te amo

—Te amo —le sonrió abriéndole la puerta para que saliera— nos vemos mas tarde

—Si —se acerco besando su mejilla, para enseguida dirigirse a donde estaba Serena.

Subió la mirada hacia la puerta, sonriendo sutil al ver a Amy— ¿Ya están?

—Si aquí los traigo —murmuro con una sonrisa.

—Tengo anemia ¿verdad?, solo eso me faltaba, ahora mi hermana no me dejara tranquila

—Es muy pequeña, ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte —se acercó a ella.

—Odio las vitaminas y ¿que tanto debo tomar?

—Las necesarias, tienes que estar bien por ti, por Seiya y… —no evito ocultar una sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Y por…? —suspiró— por mi familia, lo sé, seguro mi hermana querrá tenerme vigilada

—Por tu hijo Serena, estas embarazada

Se quedo mirando a Amy confundida, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien o no— ¿Qué?

—Estas embarazada Serena, y por ende debes cuidarte mas

—¿Embarazada? —murmuró sorprendida bajando la mirada a su vientre.

—Así es, tienes casi dos meses de embarazo

—Un hijo... un hijo de Seiya... —murmuró llevando ambas manos a su vientre.

—Si así es —sonrió mas al ver la expresión de su rostro— un hijo tuyo y de Seiya, Serena por ellos debes ser fuerte y luchar

—Un hijo de Seiya... —murmuró sonriendo sutil— nuestro hijo

—Muchas felicidades Serena, sin duda será un niño muy hermoso

Sonrió sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentía tan feliz de descubrir que por fin lo que tanto habían buscado ahora ahí estaba, un hijo— ¿Cuánto dices que tengo de embarazo?

—Casi dos meses, tienes aproximadamente siete semanas de embarazo

—Casi dos meses... —murmuró pensativa— es lo que tenemos juntos —sonrió sutil— cuando decidimos tener un hijo yo ya estaba embarazada

— ¿Por qué no lo buscas y se lo dices?, eso sin duda lo pondrá muy feliz

Subió la mirada viéndola— No, aun no, necesito hablar con él primero antes de decirle cualquier cosa, si aún se quiere casar que sea porque así lo quiere, no porque venga un niño en camino

—Haces bien, pero pase lo que pase no le ocultes nada, él detesta que le oculten las cosas

—No lo hare, le diré todo, solo quiero estar segura de que por este bebé no se sienta obligado a estar conmigo, no quiero ser yo ahora quien le arruine la vida

—Estoy segura de que no será así, quizás Kakyu no arruino su vida, por el contrario, le dio algo muy valioso y por ese amor que les tenia dejo de lado muchas cosas, sé que no fue fácil para él, pero si tiene tu apoyo y sabe que estarás siempre a su lado te aseguro que todo saldrá bien

Se puso de pie asintiendo— Hare lo que sea mejor para los dos, pero lo principal será hablar con él

—Mucha suerte Serena y felicidades.

—Gracias —sonrió sintiéndose feliz por saber que el motivo de sus malestares era ese pequeño que venía en camino o pequeña— me dio gusto platicar contigo

—Y a mi también ven cuando quieras y si quieres un buen médico que atienda tu parto Taiki es el indicado, es doctor general especializado en varias ramas entre ellas la ginecología

Sonrió asintiendo— Gracias por todo, nos veremos pronto entonces, ahora me marcho seguro mi hermana debe estarme buscando

—Hasta pronto

—Permiso... —dijo sonriendo, ahora lo que más le importaba era su hijo y protegerlo, como en tan solo unos minutos su vida había cambiado por completo, camino por el pasillo aun pensando en si todo eso era verdad o un sueño.

—Te marco en un rato ya la encontré —murmuro antes de colgar el teléfono con su prometido— ¿Serena donde te habías metido?

—Estaba con, Amy —sonrió sutil— Haru... no tengo anemia

Sonrió aliviada— Menos mal... ¿qué es lo que tienes hermanita?

Fijo la mirada en ella sonriendo— Estoy embarazada...

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien, ahí está lo que muchas estaban esperando, anunciado por fin el embarazo de Serena, y bueno ahora en medio de un gran problema, vaya relajo que hicieron, si tan solo Serena hubiera hablado directamente con Seiya quizá nada de eso estaría pasando, pero bueno no hay que culpar tanto a Serena, ella solo deseaba tener su boda soñada.

Pero bueno esperemos que esta distancia entre ellos no dure mucho, aunque como son ellos dos dudo que tarden mucho tiempo separados, y menos con una noticia así de linda. Así que ya nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.


	41. Chapter 41

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 41

p.d. incluye lemon

— ¿Embarazada? —sonrió sintiéndose sumamente feliz, abrazándola— Serena eso es maravilloso

—Estoy esperando un hijo de Seiya, un hijo —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

La abrazo con más fuerza— Eso hay que celebrarlo hermanita

Asintió— Ahora entiendo porque tenía tantos antojos —se separó de su hermana sonriéndole.

—Y el por qué tu humor tan cambiante y el desmayo era por el bebé

Sonrió acariciando su vientre— Ya se me hacía raro que llorara por todo

—Bueno entonces Seiya debe saberlo —separándose de ella sonriéndole— seguro se pondrá feliz

—Aún no, quiero hablar con él primero y si aún se quiere casar conmigo seré aún más feliz, pero si no, no pienso hacerlo, aunque me lo pida después de que se entere que estoy embarazada

—Te apoyare Serena

Sonrió sutil— Gracias hermanita, ahora quizá quieras que vayamos por una deliciosa malteada de chocolate

—Me parece bien vamos entonces por una malteada

—Si, una malteada y un pastel de chocolate —sonrió sintiéndose totalmente feliz.

—Si que andas de antojo hermanita

Sonrió aún más— Consentiré a mi bebé, con razón tenía ganas de pizza en todo momento

—No vayas a engordar más de la cuenta con tanta pizza

Negó aun con esa sonrisa— Me cuidare mucho y cuidare de mi bebé, entonces vamos por esa malteada

—Vamos te hará muy bien —murmuró sintiéndose más tranquila y relajada.

—Después iré por algunas cosas a la casa para poder irme a la playa

—Me parece ya todo está listo para tu llegada

—¿De verdad? —sonrió sutil— que rápida y... ¿Darien ha hablado con Seiya?

—Si ya hablo con él hace un rato, ahora debe estar en la entrevista que le iban hacer

Sintió nuevamente aquella opresión en el pecho al pensar en él, ¿y si ya no quería casarse con ella?, ¿tendría el valor suficiente para alejarse de él? —Entiendo... ¿sabe en donde esta?

—Mmm está en Tokio —murmuró pensativa— dice que tendría un par de entrevistas, una presentación y una firma de autógrafos

Instintivamente saco su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje de Seiya y no había nada lo cual no le hacía sentir mejor— Debe estar muy ocupado, en fin, unos días lejos de él me harán bien

—Si tienes mucho que analizar y pensar, sobre todo ahora que esperas un bebe

—Si... —volvió a sonreír tras guardar su celular— creo que tengo mucho que platicar contigo, aun me parece un sueño

—Anda vamos disfrutemos esta tarde, anímate ¿sí?, no me gusta verte triste

—Está bien, vayamos por esa malteada —sonrió abrazándose de su hermana— gracias Haru, por estar conmigo

—Siempre lo estaré hermanita —abrazándola para salir con ella de la clínica.

—Lo sé, te quiero Haru, bueno vamos por la malteada y ahora quiero papas fritas

—No, bueno tienes más antojos que yo

Sonrió divertida— Creo que este bebé será igual que yo, muy antojadizo

—Si ya me di cuenta, será un bebe muy hermoso sin duda y jugará con mi Kenda

—Los dos serán pequeños y jugarán y ambos se cuidarán, eso me gusta —sonrió feliz— aun no puedo imaginar como será mi bebé...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

—Algo así como siete semanas, ahora que lo pienso casi el mismo tiempo que llevo, llevaba con Seiya

—Entonces nuestros bebes se llevarán por un mes

—Crecerán juntos, serán unos primos muy unidos... —dijo feliz— y los apoyaremos siempre ¿verdad?

—Siempre los vamos apoyar hermanita, los cuidaremos y protegeremos

Suspiró creyendo que aquello era posible, cuidar y proteger a una persona de la cual hacia menos de una hora que sabía de su existencia y que ahora le cambia la perspectiva de muchas cosas pero también le hacía preocuparse, ese día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y no tenía la certeza de nada, amaba a Seiya pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que se casaran solo por el bebé, ya que no quería repetir la historia de Kakyu, frustrar su carrera y su vida más cuando estaban en esa situación, sin duda tendría que pensar en muchas cosas y por mucho tiempo.

X-X

Se encontraba en la entrevista sonreía y respondía como debía ser, aunque por dentro no se sentía del todo bien, aun se sentía ofuscado y con una mezcla de diversos sentimientos que no entendía de donde provenían, se sentía molesto, triste, feliz a la vez y confundido, pero no sabía la razón— Claro espero que disfruten del disco tanto como nosotros lo hicimos al trabajar en él

—¿Y dinos que significa este disco para ti? —preguntó el presentador que leía la parte trasera del disco— porque vemos que todas tus canciones son de amor

—Precisamente eso significa, amor, el amor que tengo hacia los que amo y sobre todo por esa persona que espero sea mi esposa pronto

—Vaya, ¿así que ya tienes planes de boda?, es una pena para todas tus fans, ¿no tienes miedo de perderlas?

—Espero que me acepten, porque no pienso renunciar a esa persona que tanto amo —dijo con completa seguridad.

—Pareces estar muy enamorado, ¿que nos puedes contar de ella?, ¿es del medio también?

—No, no es del medio y por su seguridad prefiero no revelar su identidad, espero me comprenda

—Entendemos, pero a ver dinos, ¿qué tipo de mujer le gusta al ahora famoso SK?

—Las mujeres valientes y arriesgadas que no se rinden tan fácilmente y luchar por lo que quieren, aunque a veces eso puede ser un arma de doble filo

—Bueno todos sabemos cómo son las mujeres, hermosas, pero a últimas fechas muy intrépidas, ¿así es la mujer que conquisto tu corazón?

—Si, así es intrépida y valiente, un poco imprudente y muy soñadora, pero eso es parte de su encanto

El entrevistador sonrió— Vemos que todas las canciones las compusiste tú, ¿es fácil componer tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—No para nada y menos cuando se tiene una hermosa fuente de inspiración

—¿Tu prometida?, supongo

—Así es, mi prometida es la fuente de mi inspiración

—Pues creo que ahora todos tendremos más curiosidad de saber cómo es la chica que conquisto al cantante SK...

—Bueno quizás algún día se los revele, pero por ahora prefiero cuidar de su seguridad y sobre todo su libertad

—Claro, ser la novia o prometida de una celebridad es complicado, más cuando la celebridad esta en ascenso, espero y me invites a la boda...

—Por supuesto estarás invitado —sonrió ligeramente teniendo la seguridad de casarse con ella, porque la amaba y no la dejaría ir de su lado.

—Bien público cuando eso pase entonces les traeré la primicia y espero para entonces SK nos quiera revelar la identidad de su prometida, gracias por venir y estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho de qué hablar en la próxima entrevista, un aplauso para SK

—Muchas gracias —hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el público sonriendo— daré lo mejor de mí en todo y espero sea de su agrado

X-X

El sol brillaba intensamente, hacia un poco de calor, abrió la maleta y busco algo más fresco para ponerse, apenas si tenía unos cuantos minutos y ya sentía todo el clima de la hermosa y paradisiaca playa, decidió darse un baño mientras escuchaba un poco de ruido proveniente de la televisión, el agua estaba fría y eso le ayudo a refrescarse, cuando de pronto escucho la palabra "SK" no supo cómo fue que salió envuelta en una toalla con el cabello a medio enjabonar y era él, Seiya en la televisión, tan apuesto, con una sutil sonrisa, subió el volumen y puso atención a lo que hablaban, la música, su reciente concierto, los planes de gira, pero había algo en su mirada, algo que lo hacía no estar concentrado y al final, ella, la prometida de SK era el centro de la conversación, sintió un nudo en la garganta, él la amaba, lo podía ver y sentir en su forma de expresarse de ella. Era fuerte y segura, perseverante ¿que había cambiado ahora?, con el amor asegurado entre ellos ¿qué más podía pedir?, contemplo la entrevista perdida en él, en Seiya, el hombre de su vida, su gran y único amor, entonces lo comprendió, pese a que lo había decepcionado aun creía en ella y eso era suficiente, comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer en esa playa, su lugar estaba lejos de ahí, estaba más bien en Tokio.

Estaba recostado en la cama jugando con el celular observándolo detenidamente— Bombón te extraño... —cerro los ojos recordando lo sucedido, había algo, algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, ella quería hablar con él y él simplemente se había enfrascado en su enojo y decepción, pero ¿que era?

Tomo el celular, dispuesta a llamarlo, a decirle que lo amaba y que le perdonara sus berrinches y celos, pero no, esa no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, más bien de arreglarlas, volvió a dejar el celular en la cama y se dispuso a terminar su baño, saldría en cuanto hubiera terminado y nada la detendría para ir en su búsqueda, ni siquiera sus fans.

Después de pasar un rato pensando en lo ocurrido pensó en llamarla, quizás era mejor volver cuanto antes, lo haría en cuanto terminara la firma de autógrafos, nada lo detendría para ir en busca de la mujer que amaba.

X-X

No había sido difícil dar con él, lo casi imposible había sido tratar de llegar a él, jamás se imaginó que hubiera tantas fans esperando poder tener un autógrafo de él, cuando le impidieron la entrada estuvo tentada a llamarlo, pero no, eso solo sería una salida fácil así que opto por otra cosa, se fue a una tienda de discos comprando el álbum de SK y volvió teniendo ahora un cierto lugar preferencial por la reciente adquisición, debía estar realmente loca, en medio de una multitud de jovencitas, todas ellas al natural, y ella, ataviada con un ajustado vestido rojo de encaje en las mangas y escote, unas zapatillas de cintas que para ese momento comenzaban a lastimarle, y perfectamente maquillada, podía haber llegado en jeans y camiseta, pero no, él merecía siempre ver la mujer de la que se enamoró, segura y siempre sexy para él, aunque estaba segura que al final del día le diría que no volviera a vestirse así ya que no quería que nadie más la viera, pero no importaba, una reconciliación merecía todo. Por fin había llegado cerca de donde él estaba lo podía ver, firmado, tranquilo, sonriendo en ocasiones, pero no tan contento como se suponía que debía estar, y eso le preocupaba.

Firmaba autógrafos, deseoso de terminar pronto sabía que todas esas chicas merecían un trato mejor, pero la urgencia de volver junto a su amada lo tenía un tanto inquieto y nervioso, no le gustaba estar degustado con ella, deseaba que ella estuviera en esos momentos a su lado.

Camino, solo una chica más y podría tener su autógrafo, lo cual era algo divertido si lo pensaba bien, pero lo notaba extraño, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viéndolo no había levantado la vista para ver a las chicas o si lo hacía era una mirada muy fugas, y de eso la culpa la tenía ella, llego por fin frente a él y dejo el disco sobre la mesa deslizándolo hacia él.

— ¿A nombre de quién? —tomo el disco dispuesto a firmarlo.

—Kou... Serena Kou...

Escribió el nombre, quedándose un tanto pensativo— ¿Kou? —levanto lentamente su mirada topándose con la de ella— Serena

—Hola —sonrió sutil— ¿podrías firmarme mi disco?, tuve que hacer un viaje muy complicado y me gustaría tenerlo

—Está bien —murmuró con entusiasmo, mientras escribía.

Espero paciente a que terminara de escribir en su disco para luego tomarlo con delicadeza y abrazarlo hacia ella— Gracias, y trata de sonreírle a tus fans, han esperado por muchas horas para verte, estaré arriba

—Lo siento —se puso de pie acercándose a rozar su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios, ese solo pequeño e inocente beso le hizo ver que no importaba nada más que estar junto a él— Tus fans se pondrán celosas, además ya te entretuve por mucho tiempo, gracias por mi disco, nos vemos cuando terminé con cada una de tus fans

—Hasta más tarde —sonrió divertido volviendo a sentarse.

Sonrió agradeciendo su tiempo para luego retirarse, volteo a verlo y ahora sonreía, mientras que las demás chicas la miraban intrigadas sobre su actitud con el cantante SK, no le tomo importancia, por suerte el acceso hacia el mirador no estaba restringido así que le fue fácil subir y admirar la ciudad que comenzaba a iluminarse poco a poco ante la puesta de sol, disfrutaría del anochecer mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Después de ese breve instante firmo cada disco con mayor entusiasmo agradeciendo a sus fans el estar ahí esperando pacientemente por él, sonriéndole a cada una de ellas.

Mientras admiraba la ciudad llevo la mano a su vientre, si todo salía bien esa noche Seiya sabría que esperaban un hijo— Te estas portando muy bien bebé, sigue así, porque aún nos falta mucho... —murmuró acariciándose, tratando de hacer memoria, y si las cuentas no le fallaban, ese bebé era el milagro de su reconciliación después de un año separados.

Después de unas cuantas horas más termino con aquella firma, se puso de pie cansado de haber estar sentado por tantas horas, pero satisfecho al ver los resultados se despidió de su representante, para enseguida subir al mirador, buscando con la mirada a la dueña de su corazón, hasta verla tan bella y sexi como recordaba se acercó a ella colocando la mano sobre su hombro— Lamento la demora...

Volteo para verlo un poco sobresaltada quitando de inmediato la mano de su vientre— Esta bien, no te preocupes, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿terminaste de firmar a todas tus fans?

—A todas y cada una de ellas

—Me alegro —volvió la mirada hacia la ciudad— sinceramente me sorprendí de ver cuantas fans tienes en tan poco tiempo

—A decir verdad, yo también, creo que la gira dará inicio aquí en Tokio

—Es un excelente lugar, seguro será todo un éxito, todas te aman, y tu —murmuró haciéndola girar hacia él— ¿me amas?

Le costó un poco de trabajo mirarlo a los ojos, no porque no lo amara, sino porque sabía que perderse en su mirada sería suficiente para no pensar, para no reaccionar— Mas que a mi vida

—Serena perdóname —tomo su mentón para hacer que lo mirara— te amo más que a mi vida

Y tenía esas actitudes que tanto le gustaban y que la desarmaban por completo— Seiya yo, me equivoqué, buscaba en ti mi cuento perfecto, eres mi príncipe azul, pero no eres para nada de un cuento de hadas y yo... yo quise verte así, lo siento

—No soy un príncipe amor, solo soy yo, Seiya, el hombre que se enamoró de una chiquilla sumamente hermosa

—Sumamente caprichosa querrás decir, lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía respecto a nuestra boda, pero es que... —bajo la mirada con pena— no quería hacerme ilusiones de algo que no sabía si llegaría a pasar tal como yo la había imaginado, sé que es una tontería y lo siento

—Mi único deseo es amarte y estar siempre a tu lado, que seas mi esposa, mi compañera eternamente, envejecer juntos, pelear, lo que sea, pero quiero estar junto a ti, te amo Serena, debí haberte escuchado, lo siento es solo que a veces no sé qué hacer

—Te desespero ¿verdad? —suspiró profundamente— Seiya, te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre, pero también trata de comprenderme un poco, todo lo que ha pasado, desde que nos conocimos, siempre he sido yo quien te ha buscado, quien se empeñó en enamorarte, seduciéndote, coqueteándote, todo, y si, la verdad es que tuve miedo de que tu no me ames de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, tu eres el hombre de mi vida, pero ¿y yo soy la mujer de tu vida?

—Eres la mujer de mi vida Serena la mujer que quiero por la que estoy dispuesto a todo, te amo, si quizás fuiste tú quien hizo posible que este amor naciera en mi por capricho o por lo que sea —la tomo por los hombros— si fue un capricho ahora tendrás que soportarme porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte una vez mas

Sonrió sutil sintiendo llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas— No eres un capricho, eres el amor de mi vida, con él único con el que quiero estar

—Entonces no me dejes por favor, sin ti mi vida no tendría mayor sentido, viviría vacío sin tu amor, si ver tu hermosa sonrisa, y todas tus locuras que algunas pueden sacarme de quicio, pero no imagino una vida sin ti

—Te puedo volver completamente loco... ¿aun así quieres arriesgarte?

—Si, quiero hacerlo mi amor, quiero enloquecer por ti que has venido a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza, no sé por qué pensaste que no podríamos casarnos cuando te di todos los indicios para hablar de nuestra boda

—Porque soy una tonta, porque me deje cegar por mis celos, porque simplemente no quería ilusionarme con casarme contigo como en mis sueños, tenía miedo a la decepción y termine decepcionándote a ti

—Me sentí triste al ver que no te ilusionaba tanto el casarte conmigo porque sé que eso es lo que más deseaba, sé que no puedo darte todo lo que anhelas, pero quiero hacer lo posible por hacerte feliz amor

Negó tomando sus manos— Me aferré tanto a mi sueño de una boda impresionante, que no vi que lo importante no era eso, estar con la persona que amo, unir mi vida a la tuya, fui una tonta

—Te amo Serena... dime —se hinco ante ella— ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo es una hermosa iglesia?

Lo contemplo fijamente sonriendo poco a poco sintiendo como las lágrimas por fin escapaban de sus ojos, asintió y volvió a asentir sonriendo— Acepto mi amor... —dijo inclinándose a abrazarlo con fuerza— perdóname Seiya, perdóname...

—Te amo Serena tratare de ser más paciente y escucharte siempre, aunque a veces me enoje como hoy, perdone por favor te amo no quiero perderte

—Perdóname tu por seguir siendo una chiquilla berrinchuda y caprichosa, lo siento tanto mi amor...

La abrazo con fuerza hacia él— Te amo perdóname

—Quiero estar contigo Seiya, siempre, no importa cómo, solo quiero estar a tu lado, pero ahora sé que puedo ser tu esposa libremente —se refugió en sus brazos— no me dejes nunca por favor

—No mi amor no lo hare te amo tanto —acaricio su rostro.

—Y no es verdad que estuviera más entusiasmada en casarme con Andrew, su madre no me dejaba elegir nada... —dijo haciendo un puchero— y ahora tu tendrás que soportar mi intensidad por planear nuestra boda

—Eso es lo que quiero amor, quizás discutir sobre si será blanco o rojo los manteles, si serán tulipanes o rosas lo que sea, pero quiero estar contigo y compartir este momento

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos— Te amo Seiya, no hay nada más que ansié que ser tu esposa

—Nos casaremos cuanto antes mi amor

Sonrió feliz— Si, tiene que ser cuanto antes... no quiero lucir un poco llenita el día de nuestra boda

— ¿Llenita?, pero si estás perfecta amor —separándola un poco para observarla— por cierto, este vestido es demasiado extravagante para una firma de autógrafos

Sonrió sutil— ¿Te parece?, pero me veo bien ¿no?, atraje muchas miradas

—Te ves hermosa mi amor... —acariciando su mejilla.

—Quiero siempre verme hermosa para ti mi amor, y debo darle un buen uso a todos esos vestidos que compre tan ajustados, dentro de poco no me quedaran...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró un tanto desconcertado.

Hizo que se pusiera de pie sosteniendo sus manos— Seiya... ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el almacén?, cuando paso todo lo de Alan

—Como olvidarlo, ese día volví a renacer por completo entre tus brazos

Sonrió aún más al escuchar su respuesta— Fue la primera vez que hicimos realmente el amor, porque sabía que me amabas y que yo te amaba, que moría por ser tuya, y te dije mil veces "te amo" fue muy especial para ambos ¿verdad?

—Si lo fue, fue maravilloso amor por que tú eres maravillosa te amo —se acercó besando sus labios.

Lentamente fue correspondiendo a sus labios, rodeo su cuello acariciando su nuca, había extrañado tanto sus labios que no podía dejar de saborearlos y disfrutar de estar en sus brazos.

Se sentía feliz al sentir sus labios no había nada mejor que eso, el sabor de sus labios uniéndose, saboreándose mutuamente— Te extrañe

Sonrió suspirando— Mi amor, tengo algo que decirte

—Que amor dime —sonriendo ligeramente— ¿qué ocurre?

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad delineando sus rasgos que la habían enamorado, se acercó besando su mejilla para luego recorrerse a su oído— Estoy embarazada... —susurró.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al escucharla— ¿Em embarazada? —sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz— ¿hablas en serio?

Asintió sonriendo aún más— Tengo siete semanas y si haces cuentas descubrirás cuando fue engendrado

Se separo de ella un tanto pensativo haciendo cuentas— Serena, el bebé es... es, esto es increíble mi amor me siento tan feliz —cargándola dándole vueltas en el aire— te amo te amo

Rio feliz abrazándose a él con fuerza— Este bebé es de nuestro reencuentro, de nuestra primera vez como pareja...

—Mi amor... —la bajo con cuidado abrazándola— debemos festejar el pronto nacimiento de nuestro bebe —la acerco besando sus labios— te amo tanto

Sonrió feliz correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios— Tendrás mucho que soportarme, ahora sé que por eso estaba demasiado sensible y cambiante... ¿podrás aguantarme ahora?

—Te aguantare siempre amor, porque la vida sin ti sería muy aburrida para mi

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Te la hare muy entretenida te lo prometo

—Eso quiero mi amor una vida siempre a tu lado —se acercó rozando sus labios— eres la mujer que amo y no quiero a nadie más en mi vida que no seas tu

—Soy tan infantil a veces, que tonta fui al pensar que no significaba tanto para ti, soy una persona horriblemente celosa...

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso amor?, dime que ibas a decirme ayer antes de que me fuera

—Yo… es que, yo siempre te digo que eres el amor de mi vida y tú nunca, que me amas eso me lo dices siempre, pero... no sabía si yo podría tener tu corazón por completo para mí, o si Kakyu aun significaba algo, como tu primer amor, la mujer de tu vida... es tonto ¿verdad?

— ¿Así que todo esto es por Kakyu?

Bajo la mirada apenada— Es tan infantil ¿verdad?

—Kakyu formo parte importante de mi vida y quizás siempre lo haga, lo que si se es que no es la mujer de mi vida de lo contrario no estaría a tu lado amor —tomo sus manos entre las suyas— es difícil explicártelo que siento —llevándolas hacia su corazón.

—Pero, querías casarte con ella por la iglesia —suspiró sutil— no desconfió de ti o del amor que me tienes, solo que siempre he sido yo, la única, la consentida, la princesa, no sé si me explico, siempre he sido la primera y la única y quizá me siento un poco extraña de no haber sido yo la que marcara para siempre tu vida... es egoísta lo se

—Es parte de mi pasado amor, si quería casarme con ella la amaba, pero no el hombre que soy ahora

—Entiendo, perdóname por ser tan egoísta y caprichosa, tratare de controlar mis celos

—Mi princesa te amo y quizás no fuiste la única, pero eres la última con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

Sonrió sutil— No más peleas ¿verdad?, ni por Kakyu ni por Andrew, tu también eres bastante celosito

— ¿Y luego me culpas por ser celoso?

Sonrió divertida— No te culpo, solo que Andrew nada más fue mi novio, lo aprecio, pero en realidad no me une nada a él

—Pero te ibas a casar con él —haciendo un puchero.

—Si, solo porque tu no me querías, tu también te ibas a casar con Amy...

—Mmm si iba a casarme con ella, pero tú te comprometiste antes que yo

Negó sonriendo— Terminaste conmigo, es más ni siquiera terminaste conmigo, solo me trataste mal ¿qué más querías que hiciera?

—Si ya lo sé y ya me disculpé por todo eso amor

—Entonces ahora ambos tenemos que olvidar que por poco estuvimos separados... —se acercó acariciando su mejilla— te amo Seiya, fuiste el primero y serás el último en mi vida, quiero ser siempre tuya

—Siempre mía mi amor siempre te amare y desde hoy serás la mujer de mi vida

Sonrió abrazándolo, besando su rostro— Te amo Seiya, te amo, te amo, nunca me dejes, aunque te vuelva loco

—Quiero que me vuelvas loco cada día de mi vida mi princesa celosa

—Lo hare, te volveré loco mi amor —rio abrazándolo con fuerza— ¿cuándo nos casaremos?, tengo mucho que hacer

—Un mes es todo lo que te voy a dar para planear una hermosa boda

—¿Un mes? —preguntó asombrada— mi amor, tengo muchas cosas por ver... ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

—A cenar, no he comido desde ayer y siento que me voy a desmayar

—Bien, iremos a cenar y después me llevaras a alguna tienda de novias, tengo que ver mi vestido, bueno buscarlo, no tengo idea de que quiero

—Vamos a cenar amor, después a ver los vestidos de novia, y las invitaciones

Asintió con emoción— Aunque... —sonrió ligeramente— vamos a cenar y después vamos a tu hotel, mañana ya veré lo del vestido, el novio no debe verlo

—Está bien amor vamos —tomo su mano con suavidad— por cierto, que haces aquí creí que estarías en la playa

—Lo estaba, de hecho, solo estuve ahí por la mañana, pero vi tu entrevista —sonrió sutil— ¿cuándo les dirás que yo soy tu prometida?, te veías tan guapo y más hablando de mi

—Lo sabrán tarde o temprano lo sé, pero antes quiero brindarles toda la seguridad posible, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo

—¿Que podría pasarme amor? —camino rumbo al ascensor oprimiendo su mano— solo que una fan loca enamorada de ti me diga algo

—Más vale prevenir princesa, platicare con Darien para que aseguren la casa como debe ser ¿sí?, claro después que el ingeniero termine

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? —sonrió sutil— creo que estas volviendo a ser muy protector

—No es una exageración amor, por el contrario

—Claro que estas exagerando, ¿quién podría hacerme o hacernos algo?

—No es exageración amor solo lo necesario para tu seguridad

La puerta del ascensor se abrió entrando primero— Creo que ahora me sobreprotegerás mas

—Claro mi amor, eres lo más importante para mi

Sonrió recargándose enseguida en la pared del elevador— Nuestros hijos serán aún más importantes para ambos, pero me gusta que me cuides y que te preocupes por mi

—Siempre me preocupo por ti amor

—Si, Amy me conto que siempre estabas preocupado porque no me metiera en algún problema, yo no era conflictiva

— ¿Amy? —murmuró un tanto consternado.

—Si, estuve en su clínica, Taiki me pidió hacerme unos análisis... —extendió sus manos hacia él— por eso supe que estaba embarazada

— ¿Taiki?, ¿cuándo fue eso que no me lo habías dicho? —murmuró analizando sus palabras.

—Mmm... —suspiró cruzándose de brazos— ayer después de salir de la casa decidí irme con Haru, pero la vi tan feliz que no quería preocuparla así que ya me iba cuando me desmayé, de inmediato llamaron a Taiki

— ¿Por qué Darien no me dijo nada? —se acercó tomando sus manos.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— tal vez porque le dije que no te comentara nada

—Ya entiendo —suspiro— entonces fue cuando te dijeron que ibas a ser mamá

—Mmm si, algo así, tuve que ir por los análisis y mientras esperaba encontré a Amy y estuvimos platicando, quizá debo decir que me sentí un poquito, pero solo un poquito celosa, de darme cuenta de que te conoce mucho mejor que yo

—Si para mi des fortuna me conoce bien —haciendo una ligera mueca.

—¿Y por qué esa mueca? —preguntó rodeando su cuello— ¿es bueno o malo?

—Pues no lo sé depende la situación —dijo un tanto divertido.

—¿Quieres que me ponga celosa de nuevo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No mi amor, Amy siempre fue más mi amiga que mi novia y difícilmente podía ocultarle las cosas

—Ya veo... ¿y a mí me has ocultado cosas?

—No mi amor, no te he ocultado nada, para ti soy un libro abierto

Sonrió siendo ella quien lo arrinconara contra la pared— Eso me gusta mi amor, te amo, quiero ser además de tu esposa, tu amiga... ¿quieres?

—Claro mi amor, quiero que lo seas todo para mí, perdí a mi única amiga y solo tú puedes reemplazarla —abrazándola.

—Yo también quiero que seas mi amigo, nunca antes tuve uno, y quien mejor que tú para serlo —sonrió abrazándolo.

—Entonces bella dama esta noche seremos amigos, dime ¿te gustaría dar un paseo nocturno en Tokio después de cenar?

—Me encantaría —dijo sonriendo aprovechando ese instante para soltarlo— si vamos a ser amigos entonces, compórtate como tal

—Está bien esta noche seremos amigos —tomo su mano sonriéndole— y como amigos que hoy seremos quiero saber más de ti

Sonrió divertida— ¿Qué quieres saber Seiya?, pregunta lo que quieras, yo responderé

— ¿Mmm tu color favorito?

—Rosa, en casi todas sus tonalidades, aunque últimamente me gusta mucho el rojo... —dijo mirándolo de reojo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Mmm que coincidencia también es mi color favorito el rojo

Rio sutil— Por eso me gusta cada vez más, pero mi favorito es el rosa, hubo un tiempo en que Haru tuvo que mandar redecorar toda mi habitación porque solo quería que hubiera rosa, después se me paso

—Ya veo y dime ¿cómo quieres decorar tu futura habitación?

—Mmm no lo sé, creo que un color blanco le vendría bien a la habitación, y quizá detalles rojos, rosas se vería extraña... ¿o tu qué opinas?, ¿te gusta el rosa?

—Mmm podría ser una buena combinación rosa con rojo y blanco, aunque ¿qué te parece el café?

—¿Café? —sonrió pensativa— mmm ¿qué opinas de los muebles de la recamara en un cálido tono café?

—Me gustaría mucho, aunque también un vino quedaría bien con rosa

Sonrió sutil— Definitivamente tendré que pedir que hagan una habitación exclusivamente para sabanas y edredones de todo tipo, rosas, blancos, cafés... rojos... —volvió la mirada hacia él— de seda...

—Seda suave y sensual me agrada

Sonrió sutil— ¿Que prefieres frío o calor?

—Mmm templado, con un cielo azul sumamente hermoso

—A mí me encantan los rayos de sol sobre mi piel —sonrió suspirando sutil— desde que era niña me pasaba algunos momentos tomando el sol me gusta sentir su calor

—A mí me gusta ver el cielo de noche más cuando la luna resplandece enorme y segura... brillante

—Es curioso entonces, a mí me gusta el sol y a ti la luna...

—Si y tu mi amor eres como la luna

Volteo para verlo sonriendo un tanto confundida— ¿Por qué soy como la luna?

—Brillante y hermosa, segura de sí misma, siempre fuerte y valiente, ante todo

—Mmm entonces últimamente era como la luna menguante, no tan segura, ni fuerte ni hermosa, más bien... apagada

—Si, en todas tus facetas eres hermosa amor

Sonrió bajando la mirada— Me temo que mi amigo se ha enamorado de mi

—Me temo que sí, tu amigo esta perdidamente enamorado del resplandor de la luna

—Pues me temo que tu amiga se ha enamorado de la calidez del sol... —murmuró sonriendo oprimiendo su mano.

— ¿Por qué?, dime ¿qué te gusta?

—Es cálido, es fuerte, y cuando estoy cerca de mi es como si me llenara de energía, de alegría y felicidad, el sol me da la seguridad de que nada malo pasara mientras tenga su luz protegiéndome

—Siempre te va proteger y brindara su calor mientras tú me brindes ese hermoso resplandor

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que haremos un eclipse? —sonrió deteniéndose frente a él.

—El más hermoso de todos —observando las luces de la ciudad— Tokio es hermoso...

—Si, es hermoso, para nuestra luna de miel pasaremos un par de días aquí y después nos iremos a alguna isla desierta, solos tu y yo...

—Eso me agrada ¿a qué isla iremos?

—Mmm no sé, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, porque créeme que hare que valga la pena la luna de miel

—Estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento amor, en que pueda tomarte como esposa

—Serena Kou... —murmuró pensativa— me gusta cómo se escucha

—Suena muy bien, por cierto ¿te gusto la dedicatoria?

—No la leí, ¿quieres leérmela? —Sonrió abriendo su bolso para sacar el disco.

—Está bien la leeré para ti

—Gracias... —sonrió entregándole el disco.

Tomo el disco— Para Serena Kou, la chica más extravagante y mi fan número uno, te amo, gracias por venir, me has alegrado mucho mi día... perdóname

Sonrió observándolo— Es muy linda, gracias Seiya, no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres el amor de mi vida y con que me ames del mismo modo me daré por bien recompensada

—Te amo Serena con toda mi alma, por favor jamás lo dudes

Negó abrazándolo con fuerza— Jamás te dejare, planeare la más bella boda y por supuesto que discutiré contigo sobre si queremos rosas o tulipanes

—Que sean hermosos tulipanes blancos ¿qué opinas?

Sonrió subiendo la mirada— Eso ya lo sabías, que son mis favoritas, dime ¿qué pensabas cuando yo planeaba la boda con Andrew?, que estoy segura hubiera sido un desastre

— ¿Que pensaba?, mmm que me gustaría estar en su lugar y hacer una boda de ensueño

—¿De verdad te hubiera gustado estar en su lugar?

—Si, por que iba a casarse contigo

Aquello sin duda le agrado, tomo su rostro mirándolo fijamente— ¿Quieres que sea en jardín o en un salón nuestra recepción?, ahora estas en todo tu derecho de opinar...

—Mmm jardín

—¿De noche o de día? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a él.

— ¿Que tal con un hermoso atardecer?

—Eso me agrada, mi vestido... ¿dulce o sensual?

—Sorpréndeme —acariciando su rostro— el más hermoso si debe ser

—En un mes tendré que encontrar todo, ¿no pueden ser dos meses? —preguntó colocando las manos sobre su nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué tanto tiempo amor?

—Porque quiero planear una hermosa boda, buscar el vestido más bello para enamorarte más

—Te amo, pero ya no quiero esperar más

—Bien, entonces veré que puedo hacer en un mes —suspiró sutil volviendo a caminar— no es mucho tiempo, pero podré hacer algo bonito

—Podremos amor, podremos hacerlo juntos

—Tu estarás ocupado planeando la gira y los nuevos ensayos

Hizo un puchero— Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto junto a ti

—¿Y cómo piensas dividirte en dos?

—Si es necesario lo hare

—Supongo que será algo pequeño ¿verdad?

—Si, aunque un pajarito me dijo que deseabas algo más grande

Negó sonriendo sutil— No quiero eso, solo quiero ser tu esposa, además no conozco a tanta gente como para que la boda fuera grande

—Entonces será una boda pequeña son con le gente más cercana a nosotros

—Siendo así entonces ya sé que vestido debo buscar, no sé porque hablo de esto contigo, se supone que vengo con mi amigo y no te quiero aburrir con esos temas

—No me aburres, por el contrario, me gusta escucharte —observando las calles— ¿te gustaría cenar ahí? —Señalando un restaurante.

—Si, se ve bonito y agradable, vamos tengo ganas de pasta

—Pasta y pizza

—No pizza no, ayer comí más de la mitad de una y no quiero engordar más de la cuenta

— ¿Comiste pizza sin mí?

—Si, tenía antojo y Haru me llevo, celebramos además con un par de malteadas de chocolate y pastel...

—Yo quiero pastel de fresas —aun con puchero entrando al restaurant— y pizza con pasta

—Oye, la de los antojos soy yo... —dijo sonriendo sutil viendo una mesa algo alejada y privada— y tengo antojo de algo muy especial

— ¿De qué tienes antojo?

Sonrió misteriosa hasta que llegaron a la mesa aprovechando que se acercaba a ayudarle con la silla volteo un poco— De ti...

Se sonrojo por completo— Serena —acomodo su silla sentándose frente a ella— yo también tengo antojo

—¿Y de que tienes antojo? —preguntó mientras colocaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.

—De mi nueva mejor amiga

Se sonrojo sonriéndole— ¿Sabes que no se puede tener una mejor amiga así?

— ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Lo miró ocultando una sonrisa, lentamente con el pie acaricio su pierna— ¿Ser una clase de amigos especiales?

—Eso podría ser una buena solución —bajo la mano dentro del mantel para acariciar su pierna.

Trato de ocultar lo que aquella caricia le hacía sentir, pero con él no era posible, le sonrió sin dejar de verlo— Me agrada que estés de acuerdo... —dijo sin dejar de jugar con su pie por su pierna.

Ahogo un suspiro ante su roce— A mi también me agrada la idea de tener una amiga como tu

—Dime Seiya, ¿has tenido muchas amigas especiales? —preguntó aun jugando.

—Mmm no ¿y tu?

Enarco una ceja— No, de adolescente tuve algunos novios, pero todos inocentes, ya de más grande solo un novio... ¿en serio nunca tuviste amiguitas?

—No, solo una novia

—Entonces eso me da el privilegio de ser su primera amiga especial... —dijo acariciando ahora su otra pierna manteniéndose seria al llegar el mesero.

—Si eres mi única amiga especial pero no se lo digas a mi prometida —sonrió al ver al mesero— nos puede traer dos órdenes de fetuccini y pizza de pepperoni, y una jarra de limonada

—En seguida caballero... —dijo terminando de tomar su orden— ¿algo más que deseen ordenar?

—Seria todo gracias... —dijo Serena sonriendo amablemente para luego volver la mirada hacia Seiya en cuanto se fuera el mesero— ¿así que tienes una prometida? ¿y es bonita?

—Es hermosa y muy sexi

—¿Y aun así quiere tener una amiga especial?, ¿por qué?

—Porque, puede ser muy interesante

Sonrió sutil volviendo a retomar su juego— Eres muy interesante Seiya, ¿no tienes miedo de que tu prometida nos descubra?

— ¿Crees que pueda descubrirnos?

—Tal vez, tendríamos que ser muy cuidadosos... aunque... —desvió la mirada hacia su cuello— tal vez no me pueda controlar...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cuello... —murmuró acercándose un poco— es muy tentador

—Sabes, tus labios son muy tentadores —Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad delineando sus labios.

Suspiró sutil dándole un suave beso en su dedo— ¿Te gustaría besarme?

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Sonriendo sutilmente sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—Si, puedes hacerlo si así lo deseas... —dijo notando que su mirada estaba sobre sus labios.

Sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella tomándola del mentón— Gracias —murmuró rozando sus labios.

Suspiró al sentir el suave roce de sus labios, subió una mano acariciando su mejilla incitándolo a que la siguiera besando.

Disfruto mucho de sus labios, sintiendo esa calidez que tanto le gustaba.

Lentamente se separó de él sonriéndole— ¿Mis labios son como los imaginabas?

—Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado —sonriéndole con dulzura.

Se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su silla— Besas muy bien, tu prometida debe estar contenta de tenerte

— ¿Lo crees preciosa?, porque tus labios son suaves y dulces

—¿Te parece? —sonrió sutil— ¿quisieras seguir besándome?

—Si, quiero besarte por completo

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Un solo beso y ya quieres besarme por completo, eres muy directo Seiya...

—Te deseo, un beso y has despertado en mí el deseo, quiero sentirte entre mis brazos

Sonrió mirándolo— ¿Ahora?

—Después de cenar quiero disfrutar esta noche a tu lado

Bajo la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios— ¿Tu hotel o el mío?

—El mío preciosa —dándole otro beso.

—Si así conquistaste a tu prometida es posible que termine yo también enamorada de ti... —dijo sonriéndole acariciando sus labios.

—Me gustaría que te enamores de mí, porque creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti

—¿Y tú prometida? —preguntó tomando su mano por encima de la mesa jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Mi prometida?, ¿quieres hablar de ella en este momento? —Murmuró al ver al mesero regresar con sus órdenes.

Soltó su mano para poder dejar que el mesero colocara su orden, subió la mirada hacia Seiya ocultando una sonrisa, ¿cómo era posible que pudieran jugar de esa forma?, y que además resultara halagador y excitante— Gracias...—murmuró en cuanto dejaron su pasta esperando a que se retirara de nueva cuenta el mesero.

Sonrió tomando el tenedor para comenzar a comer, estaba disfrutando mucho de ese pequeño juego.

Tomo con cuidado un poco de pasta la cual probo, era realmente deliciosa o quizá era porque tenía hambre— Este lugar me gusta, es agradable...

—Bastante agradable y la pasta esta exquisita —mientras comía otro bocado— tenía mucha hambre

—¿Y por qué no habías comido desde ayer?, para un hombre con tantas ocupaciones es importante comer

—Quería comer con mi prometida, pero nos enojamos y bueno ya tuve oportunidad de decirle que tenía que viajar, fue algo de última hora

—¿Así que tu prometida te hizo enojar? —murmuró bebiendo un poco de limonada— ¿y que hizo para hacer enojar a tan apuesto hombre?

—Bueno es que ella es un tanto celosa y yo quería que viéramos las invitaciones para nuestra boda, pero ella no quiso y me enoje

—¿Y estas seguro que quiere casarse contigo?, yo lo haría sin pensarlo...

—Yo, estoy seguro de que ella se quiere casar, me ama tanto como yo la amo

Comió un poco de pasta sonriendo sutil— ¿Y aun me quieres como tu amiga especial?

—Claro, solo si tú me aceptas

—¿Me podrás amar? —murmuró jugando un poco con su pasta.

—No sé si eso sea posible porque alguien ya ocupa mi corazón

—Y aun así dices estarte enamorando de mi —dijo comiendo un poco— yo me estoy enamorando de ti

— ¿Por qué te estas enamorando de mí?

—Eres guapo, muy atractivo, tienes sentido del humor, cantas de maravilla, y besas... increíble

—Me halagas sabes

—Solo digo la verdad —sonrió sutil— además pareces muy fuerte y quisiera comprobarlo

—Y cómo quieres comprobarlo

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —sonrió jugando con el tenedor subiendo la mirada hacia su rostro.

—Mmm no —sonrió fingiendo inocencia al toparse con su mirada.

—Bueno más tarde sabrás como lo averiguare... ¿y entonces tu prometida es muy celosa?

—Demasiado celosa y dime ¿tú eres celosa?

—¿Yo? —sonrió divertida después de comer un poco más de pasta— no, para nada, creo que podría compartirte con ella

— ¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a compartirme con mi prometida?

—Si, solo si tu estas dispuesto a compartirme con mi prometido... —dijo mostrándole la mano con la sortija de compromiso.

— ¿Así que también estas comprometida? —Murmuró un tanto sorprendido.

—Así es... ¿eso te incomoda?

—Mmm no —sonriendo aún más— pero dime ¿cómo es posible que deje a una bella dama sola por las hermosas calles de Tokio?

—Tuvimos una discusión, creo que también es un poco celoso, saco a colación a mi ex

—Bueno ¿y quien no estaría celoso teniendo de prometida a una hermosa dama como usted?, pero ¿por qué se encelo?

—Es que anteriormente había estado comprometida y aunque no era con la persona que amaba pues me entusiasmaba organizar una boda, no porque fuera la mía, sino porque es interesante ver todos esos detalles y ahora al no verme tan feliz organizando la mía pues se enojó, y en un arranque de molestia me dijo que me fuera con él, con mi ex

Acaricio su mejilla— Quizás su enojo es comprensible

—Si, lo sé... debí estar feliz por mi boda y lo decepcioné —dijo buscando el calor de su mano.

Presiono su mano entrelazando sus dedos— ¿Y ahora como se siente?

—Impaciente por organizarla, quisiera mil vestidos, pero solo usare tres... —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Solo tres?, ¿y por qué tantos?

—Para la ceremonia religiosa, ceremonia civil y para la recepción, ¿a ti te parece que son muchos?

—Mmm si quizás sea suficiente con el de la ceremonia religiosa, si fuera tu prometido me gustaría cargarte para llevarte a nuestros aposentos vestida de novia

—¿De verdad? —sonrió sonrojada— ¿eso sería mejor?, ¿crees que a él le guste?

—Le encantara, te lo puedo asegurar

—¿Y cómo crees que le guste el vestido de novia?

—Quizás un poco recatado —bromeando.

Sonrió divertida— ¿A ti te gustaría algo así?

—Por supuesto algo recatado, para que al llegar el momento de estar a solas descubrir lo que ese hermoso vestido cubría

—Tu prometida, ¿es recatada o le gusta ser coqueta?

—Es la más coqueta que te puedas imaginar y no conoce la palabra recatada

Oculto una sonrisa— Pero así te gusta ¿no?, por algo estas con ella

—Me encanta me da cada sorpresa a cada momento, así como tú que luces muy sexi

—¿Pero te gustaría que fuera más recata?

—Solo un poco para mantener oculto lo que es solo para mí, aunque no me quejo también me gusta ser la envidia de muchos

—¿Entonces te gustaría que tu prometida fuera un poco más reservada, pero también algo coqueta?, te gusta lo que ves, pero no que lo vean los demás, eres interesante Seiya

—Así es preciosa y dime ¿qué te gusta de tu prometido?

—Mmm su mirada, a veces seria a veces divertida, esa sonrisa que tiene solo para mí cuando lo seduzco... —sonrió sutilmente sonrojada— es una sonrisa como retándome a que lo haga

— ¿Algo similar a esta? —Sonriéndole seductoramente.

Sonrió admirándolo— Si, algo así... —bajo la mirada fingiéndose apenada— sugieres que sea yo quien te seduzca

—Puede ser interesante —sujetando sus manos para besarlas.

Miró como le besaba las manos, ¿cómo no enamorarse de un hombre como él? — Me gusta también su manera de tratarme, como una mujer, pero también como la princesa que hasta hace poco era

—Una bella y hermosa princesa —dándole pequeños besos en las mismas.

—Si, por eso él es mi príncipe y lo amo... —dijo sonriendo con ternura al ver su gesto.

Sonrió al ver su expresión— Quizás yo no sea un príncipe, pero sin duda puedo amar a alguien tan bella como tu

Subió la mano acariciando su mejilla— Eso quiero, que me ames, que además de ser tu amiga, sea tu amante especial

Sonrió ligeramente— Te amo Serena quiero serlo todo para ti

—Ya lo eres... —acaricio suavemente sus labios— desde la primera vez que me besaste, desde entonces tú fuiste todo para mi

—Mi amor —poso su mano sobre la de ella— me siento muy feliz por tenerte entre mis brazos

—Conmigo a tu lado no necesitaras de ninguna amiguita, ni amante ni nada que se le parezca, quiero ser todo para ti

—No quiero a nadie que no seas tú a mi lado, mi esposa y mi amante

Sonrió divertida— Me gusta jugar así contigo, me siento seducida de nuevo, quizás debamos repetir esto más seguido

Sonrió sutil— ¿Te gusta que te seduzca?

—Es algo que jamás dejara de gustarme —tomo una rebanada de pizza para darle un mordisco.

Se volvió a acomodar en su silla para terminar su pasta— ¿Y tú como seduces a tu prometida? —dijo volviendo a tomar su papel de amiga.

Sonrió con picardía acercándole el trozo de pizza para que comiera.

Por un instante dudo en comer, pero era tan tentador el aroma de la pizza que terminó cediendo dándole una mordida.

Sonrió al ver que había comido un poco para enseguida acercarse a sus labios y besarla.

Sonrió divertida, era una linda forma de seducirla— Delicioso...

—Bastante un beso con sabor a pizza

—¿Así es como lo haces con ella?

—Mmm es la primera vez que, como un beso de pizza, con ella hago otras cositas

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿qué otras cositas?, ¿puedo saber?

—Quizás sea mejor que las descubras tu misma —dando otro mordisco.

Sonrió sutil sin dejar de verlo— Me encantaría descubrirlo, yo también con mi prometido hacemos algunas cositas muy entretenidas

— ¿Mmm como que cositas? —Murmuró a su oído,

—¿No te gustaría mejor averiguarlo? —se acercó a buscando sus labios dándole una sutil mordida— esto es solo una pequeña muestra

—Me encantaría, sspero tu prometido no se enoje

—No tendría porque enojarse, no se va a enterar, ¿o es que tú le dirás a tu prometida?

—No para nada, mi prometida está en la playa organizando la boda de su hermana

Tomo la servilleta limpiando suavemente sus labios— Entonces será un secreto entre tú y yo... porque mi prometido también está muy ocupado

—Nuestro primer secreto que emocionante

Tomo el tenedor para ya terminar su pasta— Lo primero de muchas cosas que haremos...

— ¿Entonces te apetece un paseo nocturno?

—Claro, un poco de caminata no me haría nada mal, además me dará gusto que me vean contigo, por suerte aquí nadie conoce a mi prometido, ¿crees que conozcan a tu novia?

—Nadie sabe quién es mi novia aun, ¿quieres un postre?

Negó bebiendo un poco de limonada— Así estoy bien, gracias tengo que mantener mi figura...

—Está bien preciosa —murmuró para pedir la cuenta— entonces caminemos y disfrutemos nuestra estancia en Tokio

—Tengo ganas de ir a bailar —dijo jugando con el vaso de su limonada— ¿tú bailas?

—Muy poco pero no sería mala idea

—¿Qué es lo que haces con tu prometida para divertirse?

—Nos gusta ver películas, ir al cine, caminar, ir a un mirador, al parque de diversiones

—¿Y nunca has ido a bailar con ella?, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe bailar —dijo un tanto arrogante cuando llego el mesero con la cuenta.

—Solo una vez en un bello restaurante, pero la vi por primera vez en un club nocturno —tomo la cuenta sacando dinero para pagarla.

—Mmm interesante, en un club y no es nada recatada... ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan entonces Seiya?

—Bueno es que ella es todo lo que no imaginaba en una mujer y al mismo tiempo es todo lo que necesito

—¿Qué es lo que no imaginabas en una mujer Seiya?, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro vamos linda —se puso de pie para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Gracias... —sonrió tomando su bolso para salir del restaurante, esa estaba siendo toda una agradable conversación, a lo cual se podría acostumbrar— entonces Seiya, no respondiste mi pregunta

— ¿Qué clase de mujer me gusta?

—No... —sonrió divertida— ¿qué es lo que no imaginabas en una mujer y que lo tiene tu prometida?

—Lo voluntariosa y caprichosa que suele ser, lo que suele sacarme de quicio y al mismo tiempo me enloquece

—Te gusta la mala vida entonces, tu prometida es celosa, voluntariosa y caprichosa, y sin duda debe ser algo egoísta

—Sí a veces, pero eso se compensa con sus virtudes

—Parece que realmente la amas, pero no al grado de no ver sus defectos, no cabe duda de que cada instante me resultas más interesante Seiya... —dijo tomando su mano.

—Digamos que aprendí a conocerla mucho antes de saber que la amaba y eso la hace aún más valerosa para mi

—Decir eso me hace verte como alguien... prohibido y más porque sé que amas a tu prometida, y eso me gusta

Tomo su mano acariciándola al salir del restaurante— La amo con todo mi ser y eso nada podrá cambiarlo, fue difícil darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, fue algo que nació poco a poco conforme fui conociéndola

—Dime la verdad, ¿al principio te caía mal verdad?, una persona que es así suele caer mal al principio

—La verdad no me caía mal pero tampoco bien, la veía como mi deber

—Tal parece que fue un deber que después te gusto realizar... ¿y dime que te hace enojar?

—Si así fue, algo que no solo me gusto hacer, si no que paso a ser algo primordial para mi

—¿Tan importante era para ti?, vaya que se fue metiendo en tu corazón

—Si, es muy importante para mi

Se detuvo colocándose frente a él— ¿Y yo puedo ser igual de importante? —dijo soltándolo para poder abrazarlo de la cintura.

—Quizás ya lo seas hermosa —murmuró caminando por las calles aspirando el aroma de la ciudad.

—Quiero que me beses —dijo suspirando sutil— como la besas a ella

— ¿Un beso de amor? —sonrió sutilmente.

—Si, como si yo fuera ella, bésame

—Lo hare, porque eres ella, la mujer que amo —acaricio su mano, parándose frente a ella.

Sonrió haciendo un puchero— No se vale, debiste seguir el guion, debiste seducirme como a una desconocida, pero bueno... bésame

—Es que no podría besar a nadie más que a ti mi amor —acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Sonrió mirando sus ojos lucían aún mucho más atrayentes que antes— ¿Sabes que me he enamorado un poco más de ti?

—Y yo de ti estoy enamorado Serena

—¿Me prestas tu saco? —sonrió sin dejar de verlo.

—Claro amor —se quitó el saco para colocárselo sobre sus hombros— ¿tienes frio?

Negó mientras se lo ponía— Es para cubrirme porque no vestí muy recatada que digamos

Se acerco besando su frente— Mi amor me encanta como luces

—Me vestiré más recatada mi amor, aunque a veces coqueta

—No dejes de ser tu mi amor y tampoco dejes de seducirme porque eso es parte de tu encanto, de lo que me hace enloquecer

—Luego no te quejes con tu amiga especial de que tu prometida no es recatada... —dijo rodeando su cuello.

—Prefiero quejarme un poco —abrazándola por la cintura.

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Me vestiré así solo cuando este contigo...

—Eso me agrada aún más —acercándola hacia él buscando la suavidad de sus labios.

—Te amo Seiya... —murmuró acariciando suavemente sus labios con los suyos— te amo SK

—Te amo Serena Tsukino futura señora Kou te amo tanto

Sonrió acariciando su nuca acercándolo más a ella— Ya no quiero ir a bailar, quiero ir a tu hotel... —murmuró besándolo por fin.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres bailar? —entre sus labios mordiéndolos un poco.

Suspiró sutil— Prefiero bailar para ti...

—Mmm eso me gusta aún más, entonces vamos... no está muy lejos de aquí

Sonrió soltándolo para poder caminar— ¿Ya has recuperado fuerzas mi amor?

—Si mi amor, la comida me hizo mucho bien

—¿Mañana que vas a hacer? —volvió a tomar su mano para seguir caminando ahora rumbo al hotel del cual no tenía idea donde era.

—Tengo programada una entrevista más, aunque pensaba escapar de ella para ir en tu búsqueda

—¿En serio? —se detuvo mirando confusa— ¿hacia dónde?

—Hacia la playa, Darien me dijo que estarías ahí

Sonrió divertida— No, hacia donde es tu hotel...

—Por aquí —siguió caminando hasta que llego al hotel más lujosos de la ciudad.

—Te la pasas mal sin mi ¿eh? —sonrió sutil— y no, no pude quedarme en la playa, tenía que venir a buscarte y decirte cuanto te amo

—Te amo tanto, ansiaba que terminara la firma de autógrafos para poder ir a buscarte

—¿Te ibas a ir esta noche?, sabes que hubieras tenido problemas con tu representante de haberte ido

—Lo sé, quizás habría vuelto mañana por la mañana para la entrevista

—¿Y sin dormir?

—Habría dormido un poco en el camino, lo que sea valdría la pena con tal de tenerte a mi lado, además no sería la primera noche que pasaría sin dormir

—¿Que pisó? —preguntó al quedar parados frente al ascensor.

—El ultimo piso —presionando el botón del ascensor.

—¿Sabes que hoy no dormirás verdad? —sonrió esperando atenta a que el ascensor abriera.

—Valdrá la pena no dormir —abrazándola hacia él para entrar justo en el momento que las puertas se abrieron.

—Eso espero... —sonrió entrando al ascensor— ¿sabes que estuve leyendo algunas cosas sobre el embarazo y hubo algo que me llamo la atención?

— ¿Qué cosa amor?, ¿que llamo tu atención?

—¿Ya ves que últimamente he tenido muchos deseos de ti?

—El deseo lo has tenido desde siempre amor

—Oye... —dijo fingiéndose ofendida— no, a últimas fechas más, pues la culpa la tiene nuestro hijo, me desinhibe

—Ahora culpa a nuestro hijo de esta pasión que nos corre

Sonrió divertida— No y si, obviamente cada que te veo te deseo, pero... ahora con mis hormonas todas locas pues... —se encogió de hombros— te deseo mas a cada instante y por eso andaba así toda sensible

—Eso es una buena explicación para lo sensible, pero espero que no lo sea para el deseo por que si no después de que nazca tendremos que trabajar en otro bebe para que no se vaya el deseo tan grande que tengo de ti

—Eso espero mi amor que no pase, aunque me ponga gordita y quejumbrosa y ni que decir de los mareos y nauseas matutinas y los antojos

—Será interesante —sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación— adelante señorita

—¿Señorita? —sonrió un tanto en burla— ahora que soy tu mujer deberías decirme señora Kou...

— ¿Qué crees que voy hacer en este instante? —tomando su mano para entrar junto con ella cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Lo miró fijamente dejándose llevar, le gustaban esos arranques que tenia para ella— ¿Decirme señora Kou?

—No, seducirla —arrinconándola contra la puerta.

—¿Ser tu mujer? —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, pegándose a la puerta.

—Si mi mujer —retirando el saco de sus hombros dejándolo caer, acariciando sus hombros— tu piel es tan suave me gusta

—Dime, ¿cuándo debo vestir seductora para ti?

—Cuanto tengamos ocasiones como estas

Suspiró cerrando los ojos al sentir como se entretenía acariciándola— Tendrás que avisarme

—Se que no, porque tú siempre has escogido los mejores momentos amor

—Aprovechare estos vestidos mientras pueda usarlos para ti... —dijo sonriendo— ¿sabes?, hay algo que no llevo debajo de este vestido

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿puedo descubrir que llevas debajo de este sensual vestido?

—Si, hazlo... —dijo volteándose y recargándose en la puerta para que se entretuviera ahora con el cierre del vestido.

Sonrió apartando su cabello hacia un lado, para enseguida comenzar a bajar el cierre acariciando su espalda, mientras lo hacía— Me pegunto que será

Suspiró al comenzar a sentir sus caricias— Posiblemente todo te guste

—Tú me gustas —acaricio sus hombros acercándose a ella, para besar su cuello, mientras dejaba caer el vestido por su cuerpo.

Ladeo su cabeza dejando que la besara— Me encanta cuando haces eso...

— ¿Cuándo hago qué? —acariciando su cuello, recorriéndolo suavemente con la lengua.

Suspiró profundamente— Cuando me besas así, cuando siento tu respiración en mi piel

—Me gusta besarte y sentir tu cuerpo estremecer —bajo sus besos lentamente por su espalda mientras la acariciaba.

Recargo la frente en la puerta sonriendo sutil— Solo tú me haces sentir así, tocar el cielo aun sin estallar entre tus brazos

Poso sus manos sobre su cintura— Me gusta lo que veo

Sonrió— Ya lo descubriste...

—Si, es muy sexi —acariciando su cadera jugando con esa prenda.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo— Especial para nuestra reconciliación

—Y sí que es especial —hincándose aun sujetándola para poder verla mejor.

—Me siento totalmente expuesta ante ti... —dijo volteando un poco a verlo.

— ¿Por qué? —retirando aquella prenda— creo que la guardare en mi colección me gusta

—¿Por qué las coleccionas mi amor? —preguntó arqueando un poco la espalda al sentir como acariciaba sus piernas.

—Porque son especiales, son mi tesoro

Sonrió sintiéndose estremecer— ¿Y dónde las ocultas?

—En nuestra habitación

—No las he encontrado... —dijo terminando de hacer que le quitara la prenda.

— ¿Las has buscado? —acercándose a besar su espalda baja.

Su piel se erizo por completo— No, solo que, la habitación es pequeña...

—Es pequeña, pero tiene muchos escondites —acariciando sus caderas.

—Sin mencionar mi cajón... —murmuró sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por completo.

—Sin mencionar tu cajón —bajando más sus besos, acariciándola acercándose hacia su intimidad.

Gimió, sus piernas temblaron, amaba cuando la trataba así, dulce y seductor— Seiya... —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Hizo que abriera un poco más las piernas para tener acceso a su intimidad y disfrutarla como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

Sonrió mordiéndose suavemente el labio— Me encantas, me gusta lo que haces... —dijo entre suaves gemidos.

La sujeto con firmeza mientras continuaba su labor recorriendo toda su intimidad, apoderándose por completo de ella.

Se recargo en la puerta, era tan maravilloso poder entregarle a Seiya todo de ella, dejo que disfrutara de ella, disfrutando a su vez de ese instante.

—Serena —murmuró separándose al final de ella— te amo —volvió a subir con lentitud besando su espalda.

Arqueo la espalda al sentir sus labios— Y yo te amo a ti, eres maravilloso...

Al quedar de pie, la hizo girar hacia él, para enseguida apoderarse de sus labios.

En cuanto estuvo de frente rodeo su cuello besándolo con intensidad, degustando sus labios, mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

La cargo haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas, buscando que sintiera su miembro, mientras la besaba con intensidad y con amor.

Gimió entre sus labios al sentir como la deseaba que de no haber sido por su ropa la hubiera tomado en ese instante, se aferró con sus piernas a su cadera y sus brazos a su cuello sin despegarse de sus labios profundizando aún más ese beso.

Se separo de sus labios para besar cuello, dándole una pequeña mordida— Te necesito

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo al sentir su mordida— Lo sé, yo también te necesito, quiero sentirme tuya

La llevo hacia la cama recostándola con suavidad.

—Te ves tan atractivo —murmuró acomodándose en la cama soltándolo poco a poco.

—Y tu tan sensual —se levantó para comenzar a quitarse la ropa lentamente.

Lo admiro sin siquiera parpadear al ver cómo iba quedando sin ropa, sin duda apuesto y con un cuerpo que la invitaba a disfrutarlo, se incorporó un poco gateando hacia él— Te deseo...

Sonrió al verla mientras de quitaba el pantalón y los boxers— Y yo a ti te deseo tanto

Llego hasta él sonriéndole— Pero primero... —beso su abdomen bajando poco a poco a su miembro comenzando a besarlo.

—Si... esto me gusta —murmuró arqueándose un poco ante el placer que ella le brindaba.

Escucharlo decir eso le hacía sentir mayor confianza y placer, lo acariciaba sin dejar de besarlo disfrutando de su cuerpo, de su sabor.

—Serena, mi amor —respiraba agitado, dejando que ella explotara todo de él.

—Me encantas... —murmuró volviendo a retomar su labor de brindarle placer acariciando su cintura, sonrió al sentir que estaba siendo muy osada.

Se sujeto de sus hombros, dejando escapar gemidos llenos de placer— Serena... Serena

Dejo que sintiera su cuerpo descansar de ese placer subiendo nuevamente sus besos por su abdomen succionando con suavidad— Me gustas...

—Y tú me fascinas, dime que me hiciste que ya no puedo vivir sin ti

—Enloquecerte de placer, de felicidad... —murmuró continuando con sus besos— te ves tan seductor

—Tú también, te ves más sexi que de costumbre

Al final quedo hincada sobre la cama sujetándose de su cintura— Me fascinan estos momentos contigo, me haces ser otra persona, una mujer apasionada solo para ti

—Es la pasión que despertamos ambos... —sonrió ligeramente tomándola de la cintura— y jamás me voy a cansar de esto

Sonrió subiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla— Te amo Seiya, te amare siempre, en todo momento, gracias por amarme y por darme ahora un motivo mas para ser feliz...

—Tú me has dado la felicidad que me hacia falta —la acero rozando sus labios.

—Te amo —volvió a rodear su cuello besándolo dulce y lentamente, pegándose en ese abrazo disfrutando de sentir su piel unida a la suya.

La sujeto mas hacia él— Te amo princesa —murmuró entregándose por completo a sus labios y a su cuerpo.

Profundizo el beso tanto como podía sin dejar de besarlo lo jalo hacia ella para que se recostara en la cama— Te necesito Seiya... —murmuró con una sutil mordida en sus labios.

Sonrió al quedar sobre ella, no dudando en fundirse en su interior ante el deseo de ambos— Te amo Serena

Gimió enterrando las uñas en su espalda— Mi amor... te amo, te extrañe tanto

—Y yo a ti te extrañe mucho —sonrió mientras se movía en su interior, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—Mi amor... —murmuraba mordiéndose sutilmente el labio, sonrió al ver su mirada en ella— ¿te gusto?

—Me encantas, me gustas toda tu por completo

—Te gusta verme cuando hacemos el amor... —dijo aferrándose a su espalda.

—Si, por que tu expresión es maravillosa, adoro tu mirada llena de deseo, porque eso me hace desearte aún mas

Sonrió acercándolo hacia ella— Te amo, te amo —dijo besándolo entre sutiles gemidos rodeando su cadera con las piernas— mi amor

—Mi amor mi Serena te amo tanto, eres maravillosa y perfecta, eres mi delirio y mi locura

—Te volveré loco mi amor... —murmuró aprovechando para darle la vuelta y dejarlo en la cama— loco por mi

—Loco por ti ya estoy, me gusta que me lleves al borde de la locura

—Lo hare en este instante... —sonrió siendo ella ahora quien comenzara a moverse lentamente sobre él.

La sujeto con fuerza de la cadera, gimiendo, respirando aceleradamente.

Gimió conforme se movía, sonriéndole, a ella también le gustaba verlo con esa mirada intensa y apasionada dedicada solo para ella, araño suavemente su pecho subiendo en seguida las manos por su cuerpo acariciándose a sí misma.

Aquello sin duda lo enloqueció aún más— Serena —acelero aún más sus movimientos buscando penetrar más al fondo de ella— te amo

Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo aún más, coloco ambas manos sobre sus pectorales— Amor... te amo... —murmuró jadeante.

—Sera una noche de pasión, nuestra reconciliación y celebración por nuestro hijo

—Si... —murmuró inclinándose hacia él buscando sus labios sin dejar de moverse— quiero ser tuya toda la noche

—Solo mía —besándola con suma pasión, siendo esa noche muy especial e importante amándose como si nadie más que ellos dos existiera.

Lo besaba tan profundamente como los gemidos de ambos se lo permitían, le gustaba sentirse así, completa entre sus brazos, se abrazó por completo a él jadeando a su oído, besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo— Seiya... —susurró sintiendo como aquel momento de éxtasis estaba por llegar.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, al llegar ese punto de éxtasis— Serena... —murmuró a su oído abrazándola con fuerza hacia él.

Volvió a dejar escapar un profundo gemido, su cuerpo temblaba ante esa gratificante experiencia, sonrió besando suavemente su hombro— Eres tan apasionado que me enloqueces...

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada— Te amo mi amor —cerro los ojos buscando relajar cada uno de sus músculos.

Suspiró profundamente, acariciando sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello— Te amo, me gusta amarte así...

Acaricio su cabello con suavidad— Nada me hace más feliz que tener momentos así contigo

Sonrió recostándose a su lado sin dejar de acariciarlo— Ya veo porque tu prometida es feliz contigo... —dijo un tanto divertida—

—Tu prometido es muy afortunado por tenerte

—¿Te parece? —sonrió besando su pecho— eres excelente amante

—Tú también lo eres, jamás olvidare esta noche

Sonrió sutil— ¿Soy mejor que tu prometida?

—Mmm podría decir que las dos son formidables, que juegue conmigo tal como tú lo haces

Enarco una ceja— ¿Yo juego mejor que ella —dijo con arrogancia

— ¿Quieres que te diga que eres mejor que ella?

Sonrió sutilmente— Si lo haces será solo por quedar bien

—Ella es la mejor en todo —sonrió dándole la vuelta— ¿y dime quien es mejor tu prometido o yo?

—Muy hábil... —sonrió mirando sus ojos— ¿qué podría decirte?, los dos excelentes amantes

— ¿Que te gusta que te haga? —acariciando su cuello con el dorso de la mano.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo su piel erizarse— Me fascina que me muerda, es algo que él lo hace muy sensual

—Yo puedo hacerlo aún mejor —se acercó a su cuello para darle un pequeño mordisco.

Gimió sutil arañando su hombro— Si... —murmuró— me gusta

Beso su cuello apartando sus cabellos— ¿Que tanto?

—Mucho... —suspiro dejando su cuello aún más expuesto.

Soplo su piel acariciándola— Me gusta tu cuello

Se estremeció sonriéndole— ¿Por qué?, ¿a ti también te gusta morder?

—Me encanta —acercándose de nueva cuenta para besarla y darle pequeños mordiscos.

Gimió sonriendo arañando con suavidad sus hombros— Que bien lo haces, ¿a tu prometida también le gusta?

—Le fascina que la muerda

—¿Y eso te parece extraño?, a mi prometido al principio le extrañaba

—La verdad si un poco, pero es excitante

—¿Ahora te excita morder? —sonrió enredando los dedos por su cabello.

—Me excita tu reacción cuando lo hago

—Hazlo de nuevo... —dijo volviendo a dejar su cuello al descubierto.

No dijo más, tan solo se acercó a ella para poder morderla.

Gimió cerrando los ojos, aprovechando ese instante para enredar las piernas en las de él— Seiya...

Sonrió bajando sus besos hacia sus pechos donde mordió uno de ellos.

Sonrió soltándolo poco a poco para dejar que la amara— ¿Eso te gusta?

—Me encanta —acariciando el otro pecho.

—A mí me gusta que tú lo disfrutes, debes aprovechar ahora... —dijo sonriendo arqueando un poco la espalda ante sus caricias.

—Claro que lo hare —succionando uno de sus pechos, jugando con ellos.

Gimió mordiéndose un poco el labio— ¿Qué fue lo primero que te gusto de tu prometida? —murmuró acariciando su cabello dejando que la disfrutara.

—Sus pechos —pasando sus besos hacia el otro pecho.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió ahora ella acariciándose.

—Si, esto fue lo que comenzó a ponerme de cabeza

Rio sutil— Los deseabas para ti...

—Si, solo para mí, justo como ahora lo son solo para mi

—Solo para ti —murmuró acariciándose y acariciándolo con sus pies— para tu disfrute

Se separo un poco de ellos— ¿Sabes que me enloqueces?

Sonrió seductora— Ese es el punto mi amor, enloquecerte, que jamás desees a nadie más

—Ya has conseguido que pierda la cabeza por ti

—Así te quiero tener por siempre, loco de amor por mí y volverme loca de amor por ti

—Estoy loco de amor, por ti soy capaz de todo —acercándose a sus labios besándolos con pasión.

—Mi Seiya... —murmuró antes de besarlo y abrazarlo hacia ella, ya no había nada que temer, amaba a Seiya y lo seguiria haciendo sin importarle nada— mi amor... mi unico amor...

—Mi Serena, mi princesa, la mujer de mi vida, con quien deseo pasar toda la eternidad

—Te amo Seiya, te amo... —murmuró incitandolo a que la volviera a tomar.

—Te amo —volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos fundiendose por completo en ella— soy tan feliz

—Te amo mi amor, te amo, soy tan dichosa... —murmuró entre sutiles jadeos, jamas se cansaria de decirle cuanto lo amaba, ni de entregarse a él de mil y una formas.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Otro capitulo mas, ¿Qué les parecio?, ya por fin se reconciliaron y parece que ahora si las cosas van a estar mejor, aunque con Serena nunca se sabe, vaya que vuelve loco a nuestro querido Seiya ¿verdad? Pero bueno, nos leemos el próximo domingo, que tengan excelente inicio de semana, y ya saben, dudas, quejas y comentarios estamos a un review de distancia, abrazos y besos.


	42. Chapter 42

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 42

Estaba sentada en la cama comiendo un poco de fruta, usaba la camisa de Seiya ya que su maleta estaba en otro hotel y como no quería alejarse de su prometido decidió que así se quedaría al menos esa mañana, en el baño se escuchaba como el agua caía y Seiya tarareando una canción, sonrió al escucharlo comiendo otro trozo de sandía, le hubiera encantado acompañarlo, pero dado que aún no sabían de ella tendría que esperarlo en el hotel, volvió la mirada a la televisión prestando atención a las noticias que sacaban en ese momento.

Disfruto del baño con una mayor sonrisa, sintiéndose sumamente feliz, al terminar la ducha salió a la recamara— Ya terminé, no tardare te lo prometo

—Está bien... —sonrió admirándolo tan guapo como siempre— creo que iré por mi equipaje, no puedo andar con un vestido sin ropa interior o con tu camisa...

—Está bien, ¿en qué hotel te hospedaste amor?

—En el Rose Resort, fue el primero que encontré

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué buscaste hospedaje?

—Porque no sabía dónde encontrarte, además tenía que arreglarme para verte, no podía ir en jeans

—Entiendo —se acercó tan solo para robar un beso de sus labios.

Sonrió mordiéndolo suavemente— Te estaré esperando aquí —lo sujeto para poder murmurar a su oído— desnuda en tu cama...

—Entonces me daré prisa en volver, creo que esta entrevista será en vivo espero que la veas

—Claro, no pienso dejar de verte, por cierto, préstame tu celular por favor

—Claro está en el buró, iré a cambiarme o se me hará tarde —se acercó al closet sacando el traje que usaría para ese día

Tomo el celular para hacer una que otra travesura, dejándolo en su mismo lugar y esperar a que saliera del baño, justo cuando escuchaba el nombre de SK en la televisión— Amor, van a hablar de ti

—Voy —salió del baño terminando de abotonarse la camisa observando la televisión.

"Y de pronto dicen que la estrella en ascenso SK hace acopio de su nueva fama para seducir fans, como podemos ver en la siguiente fotografía donde se le ve con una rubia muy cariñoso, un compañero que estuvo presente en la firma de autógrafos nos aseguró que esta chica fue a pedir su firma, y por lo que sabemos, el cantante está comprometido, ¿qué ira a decir su prometida?"

—Lo que dirán cuando sepa que mi fan número uno es mi prometida —sonrió muy alegre— amor... ¿y si me acompañas?

—¿Qué?, pero dijiste que aún no es tiempo, además no tengo nada que ponerme y tú ya te tienes que ir...

Hizo un puchero.

Sonrió observándolo— Está bien, pero yo te alcanzo allá ¿sí?, tengo que buscar ropa, no creo que quieras que llegue así

—Está bien —sonrió aún más feliz— te amo mi fan número uno

Sonrió enviándole un beso— Te amo mi estrella favorita, por cierto, más tarde ves la sorpresa en tu celular

— ¿No puedo verla ahora?

—No más tarde, es más antes de entrar a la entrevista, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, te veo más tarde te amo —tomando el saco acomodándoselo— ¿cómo me veo?

—Como para comerte de nuevo —dijo con picardía— nos vemos más tarde, no olvides dejar dicho que me dejen pasar

—Lo hare —sonrió divertido mandándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Lanzo un profundo suspiro acompañado de un grito de felicidad, ahora si no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad, abrió su camisa notando su vientre— Seguro le gustara a tu papá la foto que pusimos en su celular, así tú también estarás cerca de él

Salió muy contento del hotel sin dejar de tararear una tonada que había llegado a su mente, sintiéndose inspirado.

X-X

Apenas si Seiya se había ido decidió que debía darse un baño para volver a ponerse el vestido del día anterior, aunque sin una prenda que no supo en que momento Seiya la había escondido. Tras arreglarse salió rumbo a su hotel encargando que su equipaje lo llevaran al hotel donde se hospedaba su prometido, para acudir a la entrevista de Seiya había elegido algo un poco más recatado, un sencillo vestido rosa sin mangas y circular, un cinturón negro que amoldaba su figura, unas zapatillas negras, pendientes de perla y una rosa adornando su cabello, le dijo que fuera más discreta pero nunca menos coqueta, así que se sentía perfecta para que él la volviera a ver, así salió en un taxi rumbo al estudio donde seria la entrevista, a decir verdad se sentía un tanto nerviosa de lo que en la entrevista le fueran a preguntar, más cuando apenas estaba iniciando en su carrera y no quería que nada se lo estropeara, pero ahí estaría para apoyarlo.

Había dejado instrucciones de que la dejaran pasar en cuanto llegara, ya todo estaba listo para iniciar con aquella entrevista se sentía un tanto nervioso, pero sin duda alguna feliz.

—Entraras al terminar este bloque, volviendo de comerciales... —dijo uno de los asistentes de la producción.

—Sí gracias —respiro profundamente.

—Pareces nervioso, no te preocupes, no es tan mala como parece la presentadora

—La verdad si estoy un poco nervioso

—Ah me informan que llego la persona que esperaba, ya está entre el público

—Gracias —sonrió aún más al saber que ya estaba presente.

—Debe ser alguien muy importante, su expresión cambio

—Lo es, es muy importante para mi

Sonrió— Me asegurare de que tenga un buen lugar, ahora permiso, entraremos en un momento

—Si gracias —sonrió sacando su celular, recordando que le había dicho que había una sorpresa para él.

Sin duda la presencia de esa persona lo había puesto de mejor humor, ahora solo esperaba que en verdad la entrevista no fuera tan dura.

Sonrió al ver la fotografía, era muy hermosa, ella y su hijo, no podía pedir más, tenía la familia que siempre había soñado, saco su cartera donde llevaba consigo una fotografía de su madre con su hija, sonriendo al ver ambas imágenes juntas— Daré lo mejor de mi

Al escuchar su nombre guardo tanto celular como cartera en sus bolsillos, para entrar a escena, saludando a todos los presentes.

—Bienvenido, toma asiento... ¿así que SK?, ¿qué significan esas siglas? —preguntó leyendo sus notas.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió tomando asiento— son las siglas de mi nombre

—¿Tu nombre?, ¿y entonces por qué no presentarte con tu nombre?

—Digamos que SK es más fácil de recordar —guiñando un ojo.

—Ah y tus fans te han aceptado así, en tan poco tiempo y ya tienes un gran número de seguidoras, dinos ¿a qué se debe?

—A decir verdad, yo también estoy muy sorprendido y contento por haber sido aceptado en tan poco tiempo

—Quizá tenga que ver el lazo que te une con el cantante Yaten, tenemos entendido que él te ayudo

—Si, él me ayudó mucho para poder lograr mi Sueño, y estaré eternamente agradecido con el

—Si, fue lo que nos dijo en su reciente visita, ¿y cómo calificarías tu sueño de ser cantante?

—Algo que no creí que pudiera ser posible

–Y que tantos planes tienes para ahora con el relanzamiento de tu disco

—Bueno tenemos una gira en puerta, los lugares aun están por confirmarse, al igual que las fechas, pero sin duda uno de los lugares que volvería a visitar es Tokio

–Tal parece que Tokio fue realmente de tu agrado, cuéntanos que es lo que más te ha gustado

—La torre de Tokio es un lugar formidable y muy hermoso, tiene una vista maravillosa

–Si creo que muchos opinamos lo mismo, un lugar emblemático, pero supongo que nada tiene que ver la chica de rojo que pidió tu autógrafo

Ante su mención no evito sonreír— ¿La chica de rojo?

–Si, supongo que ya viste las imágenes que salieron está mañana —dijo señalando el monitor donde se veía de forma borrosa una pareja, la espalda de una joven vestida de rojo y el cantante— ¿quién esa chica SK?

–Esa chica es mi fan número uno —murmuró buscándola entre el público.

–¿Tu fan número uno? —lo miro un tanto confundida— entonces es cierto que sales con tus fans

Sonrió al verla entre el público— Si mi fan número uno y que salga con ella no significa que use la fama para ligar chicas, ya que sin mis fans no sería nada, que gracias a todas ellas estoy consiguiendo

Serena sonrió halagada de que hablara de ella, más que feliz y enamorada.

–¿Entonces si es tu fan número uno por eso sales con ella teniendo una cita?

–Claro, porque esa hermosa chica es mi prometida

–¿Tu prometida?, vaya que eso es una novedad, pero lo curioso es que se haya formado para recibir tu autógrafo

–Si es bastante ocurrente —Sonrió hacía en público más específicamente hacia donde estaba ella— por eso me gusta cada vez mas

–Veo que éstas muy atento al público ¿acaso ella esta aquí?

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Me has descubierto, pero guarden el secreto ¿sí? —guiñando un ojo.

–Ya veo —sonrió a su entrevistado— pues la gente y los medios ya hacíamos suposiciones, es bueno que lo aclares, viene acompañándote siempre

—Así es y espero que así sea siempre, ya que ella es mi inspiración

–Eso suena muy romántico, ¿quisieras cantarnos algo que te haya inspirado?

—Claro será un placer, espero sea de su agrado —respiro profundamente, observando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

No llames la atención

ni sigas provocándome

que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento

me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme

para seducirme

para enamorarme

me vas causando efecto.

Serena puso más atención viéndolo desde el público, sonriendo orgullosa y feliz.

No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras

y que para verte invento mil excusas

has dejado ya que todos mis sentidos

pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos

de cada ilusión.

Sonreía sin apartar la mirada de ella mientras cantaba.

Sonrió aún más al escucharlo enviándole disimuladamente un beso.

Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso

—en tu cuerpo y tu mente—

Y en un agujero de tu corazón

—en donde estás presente—

y la libertad te juro no la quiero

— si estoy contigo—

déjame atado a este amor

atado a este amor

No evito sonrojarse ante ese pequeño beso que le había enviado.

Todo el público estaba más que entretenido y emocionado al escucharlo cantar.

Definitivamente después de esa entrevista le tendría que dar un buen beso.

Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto

donde solo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo

y dejas las cadenas que amarran mi ser

que induce mi alma, que tiene mi mente

asómate en mi cuerpo

Y para que dejar que tanto el tiempo

si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos

has dejado ya que todos mis sentidos

pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos

de cada ilusión

Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso

—en tu cuerpo y tu mente—

Y en un agujero de tu corazón

—en donde estás presente—

y la libertad te juro no la quiero

— si estoy contigo—

déjame atado a este amor

atado a este amor

Es importante, es urgente

que te quedes a mi lado

inventare los motivos que sean necesarios

para estar cerca de ti

Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso

—en tu cuerpo y tu mente—

Y en un agujero de tu corazón

—en donde estás presente—

y la libertad te juro no la quiero

— si estoy contigo—

déjame atado a este amor

atado a este amor

Todo el público estaba maravillado ante lo que acababa de escuchar al igual que la presentadora— ¿Esa canción es nueva verdad?

—Así es, acabo de crearla esta mañana

—¿Esta mañana?, vaya eso es sorprendente, ¿cómo puedes crear de la noche a la mañana una letra tan bonita como esa?

—Es que cuando la inspiración llega es imposible detenerla, simplemente debes dejarla fluir

—Y por lo que vemos estabas muy inspirado... SK ¿eres feliz con lo que eres ahora?

—Soy inmensamente feliz, no podría pedir más de lo que la vida me ha dado

—Cuéntanos, ¿quién eras antes de ser SK?

—Antes de ser SK solía ser un hombre como cualquier otro luchando por salir adelante...

—Un hombre trabajador —sonrió a su invitado— y dinos, ¿a qué se dedicaba un hombre tan apuesto como tú?

—Era un guardaespaldas —mostrándose seguro y firme ante sus palabras.

—¿Guardaespaldas? —aquello la sorprendió— vaya, ¿por qué yo no tengo un guardaespaldas tan apuesto? —dijo riendo provocando la risa del público.

Serena sonrió divertida ante el comentario de la conductora, definitivamente había tenido suerte al tener como prometido a su propio guardaespaldas.

—Así es —sonrió aun mas divertido— gracias a eso es que pude reencontrarme con mi amigo Yaten y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí

—¿Fuiste su guardaespaldas?

—No para nada, era guardaespaldas de una chica que era una ferviente fan de él

—Ah, por ella fue que lo viste, pues creo que tenemos que darle las gracias a esa chica por haberte hecho encontrar con el gran Yaten y hora podemos disfrutar de tu talento... vamos a un corte y en seguida volvemos con SK

Tan solo sonrió a las cámaras, sintiéndose más tranquilo y relajado.

—¿Entonces tu prometida esta entre el publico?, prometo no decir nada

—Así es ven te la presentare

—Esperemos al final del programa ¿te parece?, los comerciales solo duran treinta segundos, relájate

—Con gusto te la presentare si me guardas el secreto —respiro profundamente volviendo su mirada hacia el publico donde sabia que ella estaba.

Volteo a ver a la gente buscando a quien su invitado veía justo cuando le indicaban que entraría al aire— Y tenemos aquí a SK que nos ha demostrado que cuando se tiene talento una canción puede salir de la noche a la mañana, y bueno cuéntanos, ¿qué planes tienes ahora a nivel personal?, sabemos que estas comprometido, ¿piensas casarte pronto?

—Así es pienso casarme muy pronto, ya que quiero que mi futura esposa me acompañe a la gira

—Y como ahora ya eres un cantante con una buena cantidad de fans ¿no tienes miedo de perder popularidad al ver que ya eres un hombre casado?, dejaras de ser la fantasía de muchas chicas...

—Bueno la verdad es que no me gustaría perder a ninguna de las fans que me han apoyado, así que casado o soltero espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo, por eso seguiré dando lo mejor de mi en cada canción para que sea de su agrado

—¿Y tú futura esposa está de acuerdo con el ambiente en que te desenvuelves ahora?, supongo que debe estar mas tranquila ahora que no expones la vida como guardaespaldas

—Ella me apoya en todo porque sabe que este ha sido de mis mayores sueños

—Eso es muy bueno, el mundo del espectáculo es algo complicado, digo ya lo viste hoy que todos pensamos otras cosas, pero a ver dinos, ¿cómo la conociste?, a lo mejor si tus fans conocieran un poco de tu historia de amor la aceptarían mas fácil

—Bueno ella es la chica que protegía cuando me volví a reencontrar con Yaten en aquel concierto

—Ah eso suena muy romántico, así que te enamoraste de tu protegida...

—Así es y me alegro ser correspondido por ella —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia su prometida— la amo más que a mi vida, y nada deseo más que hacerla feliz y protegerla siempre

Sonrió con ternura— Vaya que SK está lleno de sorpresas, guardaespaldas, compositor y cantante y profundamente enamorado, debo decirte algo y voy a ser muy sincera, antes no me agradabas, pero ahora déjame decirte que tienes una nueva fan, así como espero que muchas cambien de opinión sobre ti y te admiren

—Muchas gracias Setsuna, la verdad me sentía un tanto nervioso antes de la entrevista, pero ahora me siento más tranquilo y feliz

—Espero volver a tenerte pronto como invitado, muchas gracias por venir y por esta agradable entrevista...

—Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti —se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella— ha sido un momento muy agradable

Se puso de pie estrechando su mano— Denle un fuerte aplauso a SK, una estrella con mucho futuro, gracias...

Serena aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo, se sentía feliz y orgullosa de que la demás gente lo admirara, y ahora él lucia mucho más tranquilo que en su última entrevista.

Sonrió ante el aplauso del público un tanto sonrojado y feliz por todo.

En cuanto le dieron el corte de la emisión volteo hacia su invitado— Muchas gracias por la entrevista, y créeme no me agradabas, pero como dije ahora tienes una nueva fan, así que espero no me decepciones porque estaré muy pendiente de tu carrera

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué te desagradaba? —murmuró con una sonrisa un tanto curiosa.

—Un cantante más al cual se le estaba dando mucha publicidad, además la cancelación del concierto que ibas a dar hace un par de meses

—Bueno no fue una cancelación que quisiera hacer, fueron motivos de fuerza mayor —murmuró haciendo memoria a lo que había sucedido un par de meses atrás.

—Supongo que debió haber sido algo muy importante como para que cancelaras tu concierto, pero toma en cuenta que para una fan que no sabe el motivo es motivo de decepción, pero me alegra que tu primer concierto haya sido un éxito

—Lo sé por eso voy a trabajar muy duro para no decepcionarlas

Sonrió asintiendo— Eso me gusta escuchar, y bueno ahora sí, ¿quisieras presentarme a tu prometida?, ya que no quise indagar más, pero si tengo curiosidad de saber quién es

—De acuerdo, pero vamos a un lugar privado —viendo que había mucha gente, sacando su celular para marcarle.

Lo había observado a la distancia como platicaba aun con la presentadora, suspirando sutil cuando escucho el celular sonriendo al ver la palabra "amor"— ¿Diga? —dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción que le daba escucharlo.

—Te veo en los camerinos —sonriendo al escuchar su voz.

—Está bien voy para allá, ¿si me dejaran pasar? —preguntó aun viéndolo a lo lejos.

—Si, diles que eres la persona que esperaba, no tardes

—Está bien voy para allá... —dijo terminando con la llamada.

—No cabe duda de que eras guardaespaldas... —dijo la presentadora caminando con su invitado hacia los camerinos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —alejándose hacia los camerinos.

—Porque así me habla el mío, "haga esto", "haga lo otro", "no se mueva de aquí" —dijo sonriendo sutil— algo mandón

—Bueno a veces es necesario un poco de mano dura, más cuando no obedecen lo que se les indica

Rio sutil— Ya entendí porque no me he enamorado de mi guardaespaldas

—Créame no se lo dicen por molestar al contrario es por su seguridad

—Lo sé, tu vida en concreto debe ser muy interesante, ¿algún día hablaras más de tu vida privada?

—Preferiría hacerlo lo menos posible no porque no quiera hacerlo, si no por la seguridad de mi familia

—Entiendo, luego no los dejaran tranquilos, pero bueno vamos que ya me dio más curiosidad de saber quién es tu prometida, debe ser una chica muy agradable

—Si lo es —sonrió al entrar al camerino esperando a que llegara— seguro no tardara

—¿Y cuándo inicias la gira? —preguntó tomando asiento para esperar.

—Quizás en un par de meses, hay mucho por hacer antes de la gira y hay lugares que aún no están confirmados

—Seguro será un éxito —dijo sonriendo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta— debe ser ella

—Adelante —sonrió al escuchar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta notando primero a su prometido sonriendo al verlo no dudando en correr a sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza— Me alegra que estés aquí

—Estuviste increíble... —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Muchas gracias amor —sonriendo más al recibir ese cálido beso— mira quiero presentarte a alguien

—¿A quién? —sonrió volteando a ver a la entrevistadora— ah disculpe...

Tomo su mano para acercarse a su entrevistadora— Señorita Setsuna... le presento a mi futura esposa, la señorita Serena Tsukino, amor ella es la señorita Setsuna Meio, quien acaba de entrevistarme

—Hola, mucho gusto —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella— un placer conocerla

—El placer es mío —murmuró observándola detenidamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— ¿es usted hermana de Haruka?

Asintió sonriendo sutil— Si, ¿la conoce?

—Claro fuimos compañeras de clase

—¿De verdad? —sonrió sutil— que coincidencia

—Si una gran coincidencia, te pareces mucho a ella, dime ¿cómo está?, hace mucho que no se de ella

—Esta por casarse en unos días... —dijo abrazándose a su prometido— ¿por qué no vas?, le gustara verte de seguro

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, con gusto ahí estaré, por cierto, felicidades pro su próxima boda y de igual forma espero que me inviten

—Claro... —sonrió feliz— estaremos encantados de que vayas... ¿verdad amor?

—Por supuesto —abrazando a su prometida— nos dará gusto tenerte como invitada, no será algo muy grande

—Sera algo muy íntimo —dijo Serena sonriendo— pero por supuesto que estarás invitada, por cierto, gracias por la entrevista que le hiciste a mi prometido fue muy buena

—Por el contrario, espero que no sea la primera entrevista, como dije estaré más al pendiente de su carrera, ahora entiendo por qué no quiere revelar quien es su prometida, aunque en algún momento se sabrá

—Yo le dije que debería decirlo, pero respeto su decisión... —dijo abrazándolo.

— ¿Y arriesgarme?, si siendo quién eres estas expuesta, no, no de ninguna manera al menos no hasta que tengas la seguridad adecuada

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Esta bien será cuando tú digas

—Bueno yo los dejo que tengo que ir a preparar el siguiente programa, me dio gusto entrevistarte SK y saber un poco más de tu vida

—Muchas gracias fue una gran entrevista y te esperamos en la boda de la señorita Haruka

—Amor, dile Haruka —sonrió Serena al ver que aun la trataba como si fuera su jefa— serás su familia

—Bueno es la mala costumbre, además aun me da miedo tu hermana

Sonrió divertida— Te esperaremos en la boda de mi hermana y por supuesto en la nuestra —dijo a Setsuna que sonreía.

—Gracias, será un placer acudir, les deseo lo mejor, permiso —sonrió ligeramente saliendo del camerino dejándolos a solas.

Sonrió al verla salir prestando atención a su prometido— ¿Así que mi hermana aun te da miedo?

—La verdad si —un tanto sonrojado y apenado.

—¿Por qué?, nunca te ha tratado mal, bueno una vez, pero estaba enojada —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí lo sé, pero aun así me da miedo

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— No tienes por qué temerle, solo me protege igual que tú lo haces, por cierto, gracias por la canción

—Bueno es que no quisiera que me llegue a golpear como hace con Darien —sonrió ligeramente.

—Yo te puedo golpear también

—Lo sé —sonrió ligeramente.

Lo miró fijamente aun acariciando sus labios— ¿Así que preferimos comernos a besos?

—Eso es mucho mejor —abrazándola acercándose a sus labios rozando sus labios— dime que te pareció mi nueva canción

—Me fascino, ¿en qué momento la compusiste?

—En la regadera —sonrió feliz— y durante el camino la escribí —mostrándole su celular donde había escrito la canción.

Sonrió mirando su celular— ¿Ya viste entonces mi pequeño regalo?

—Muy hermoso —se acercó a besar sus labios— mi familia unida, quiero traerlas siempre conmigo

—Cada mes conforme crezca mi vientre te regalare una foto, para que veas como va creciendo nuestro hijo, pero sabes quiero una foto familiar

—Yo también quiero una foto familiar para tenerlas a mi lado —saco su cartera mostrándole la foto que traía de Hotaru y su madre.

Sonrió sutil— En cuanto volvamos iremos a tomarnos una foto familiar ¿te parece?

—Si me parece bien, una hermosa foto con mis mujeres

Sonrió divertida— Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que tienes muchas mujeres y todas viviendo juntas

—Tengo muchas mujeres y todas viven conmigo, tu, mi madre, mi hija y quizás nuestra pequeña que viene en camino —acariciando su vientre.

—¿Nuestra pequeña?, ¿como sabes si no es un niño? —sonrió con ternura al sentir como la acariciaba.

—No lo se —sonrió divertido— quizás sea una hermosa niña tan berrinchuda como su madre

Sonrió feliz— O un hombrecito tan apuesto como su padre...

—Puede ser, si es un varoncito me ayudara a proteger a mis mujeres

—A mí también me gustaría que fuera un niño, porque así Hotaru no se sentiría desplazada por otra niña, ¿no crees?

Se quedo pensativo— Creo que tendremos que hablar con ella, por que sea lo que sea... ella será su hermana mayor

—Si, hasta el momento solo lo saben Haru y Darien, quizá debamos esperar un poco ¿no te parece?, a que pase el mes de riesgo

—Yo quería dale la noticia cuanto antes —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Lo se amor, yo también me moría de ganas por decírselo a todo mundo, pero es mejor esperar, me cuidare mucho mientras organizo nuestra boda ¿qué te parece?

—Está bien —suspiro— al menos debemos decírselo a mi madre ¿sí?

—Está bien... —sonrió sutil— ¿y ahora que más tienes que hacer?

—Mmm vamos a comer, más tarde llamare a mi representante, dijo que me vería por la tarde en el hotel

—Está bien, mmm ¿y si vamos a ver cosas para la boda? —sonrió tomando sus manos— ¿sí?

—Bien vamos —sujetando su mano— ¿qué tal las invitaciones?

Sonrió asintiendo— Si mi amor, buscaremos unas hermosas invitaciones, ¿crees que nos las quieran enviar?

—Es posible que sí, entonces vamos, comeremos y buscaremos las invitaciones

—Si, estaré encantada de ver todos los preparativos contigo, por cierto, ahora quiero rosas rojas para la iglesia y recepción

— ¿Rosas rojas?, mmm si me gusta que sean rosas rojas ¿y para la recepción?

—También rosas rojas y velas, si pequeñas peceras con velas ¿dónde será la recepción? —preguntó emocionándose cada vez más.

— ¿Que tal un pequeño jardín a la luz de la luna?

—Si, eso me gusta, me gustaría que fuera en un lugar cerca de un lago o con una fuente, si eso me gusta más

—Entonces debemos buscar ese hermoso lugar

—Si, tendré que visitar muchos lugares, bueno visitaremos

—Si quiero que sea algo hermoso, por cierto, ya hable con el padre para que nos case, espero te guste la iglesia

—¿En serio lo hiciste?, pero... ¿cuándo? —preguntó confundida— no me dijiste nada

—Hace unos días, pero cierta señorita no me dejo comentárselo

Hizo una mueca sonriendo sutil— Ah pues que señorita tan imprudente

—Si bastante —beso su frente— anda disfrutemos este día ¿sí?, quizás debamos aprovechar y comprar la ropa para la boda de tu hermana

—Ah vaya por fin... —sonrió sutil— por cierto, no me dijiste que tal me veo... ¿demasiado provocativa?

La observo detenidamente— Hermosa... sin duda alguna

—¿Puedo usar algo provocativo para la boda?, es que vi un vestido que me encanto

— ¿Que tan provocativo?

—Mmm es largo, pero tiene una abertura de encaje desde abajo haría que se me viera desde la pierna hasta la cadera y luego corre hacia la espalda... ah y un poco escotado...

—Mmm está bien solo porque serás mi pareja dejare que uses algo así, anda vamos a comer

—¿En serio? —sonrió— pensé que dirías que no

—Bueno es que ya me dio curiosidad el verlo

Sonrió sutilmente seductora— Está bien amor, lo luciré solo para ti, anda vamos a comer tengo ganas de pizza

— ¿Pizza?, ayer no querías pizza ¿y hoy sí?

Hizo un puchero— Es tu hijo, hoy si quiere

— ¿Así que hoy si quiere pizza?, bueno está bien vayamos por pizza

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— Pizza y helado de frambuesa

— ¿Frambuesa?, eso es nuevo —salió con ella del brazo, despidiéndose de la producción.

—Si... mmm ya se frambuesa, fresa y chocolate, si así lo quiero

—Vaya que antojadizo es nuestro bebe

Sonrió divertida— Imagínate amor, si antes era caprichosa y berrinchuda ahora lo seré más ¿me tendrás paciencia?

—Toda la paciencia del mundo, bueno tratare —acariciando su mano mientras caminaban por la calle.

—Ah o sea que me tengo que ir preparando para discutir de pronto contigo ¿y reconciliarnos verdad?

—Así es amor —dijo con una gran sonrisa aún más amplia.

—Mmm ¿y quieres reconciliaciones como la de anoche? —preguntó un tanto pensativa.

—Mucho mejores podrían ser ¿qué opinas?, ¿y si peleamos?

Sonrió mirándolo de reojo— ¿De verdad quieres pelear?, ¿quieres verme enojada y luego seducirme?, es cierto ¿cuántas veces me has seducido tú?

—Si quiero seducirte —sonrió un tanto divertido.

Sonrió enarcando una ceja— ¿En serio quieres seducirme?

—Sí, quiero seducirte amor —Beso sus labios inesperadamente al ver su reacción.

Se sorprendió por su repentino acto, no es que nunca la besara de la nada, solo que ahora había sido diferente, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por su suave y dulce beso.

La sujeto con firmeza de la cintura invadiendo su boca por completo besándola con suavidad e intensidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese beso que parecía ser interminable, sí que sabía cómo seducirla, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil— Sedúceme, conquístame, sin que sea yo quien te proponga ir a un hotel o en el auto

—Entonces no seas impaciente preciosa —sonrió tomando su mano— que te seduciré en el momento que menos lo esperes

Volvió a enarcar la ceja— ¿Preciosa?, o sea que vuelvo a ser tu amiga

—Mi amiga, mi prometida, mi amante, mi fan todo

Sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta— Eso me gusta, entonces quedamos en que me vas a seducir cuando menos me lo espere, eso me gusta, porque ahora que lo pienso siempre he sido yo quien te he buscado que jamás te resistas es diferente

—Ya lo sé, pero es que mi amor es impaciente que no me deja ser —dijo un tanto divertido— además me gusta que me seduzcas

Sonrió divertida— Tenía pensado seducirte esta noche, hacerte mío, pero hagamos esto, no haremos el amor hasta que tú me seduzcas ¿qué te parece?

—Oye eso no es justo... —murmuró con una mueca.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió divertida al ver su gesto— aunque ahora que lo pienso y por lo que dices, no pensabas seducirme hoy

—Te digo que eres impaciente, y no me dejas hacer mis planes

Ahora fue ella quien hizo un puchero— Bien... me dejare consentir a ver si logras seducirme

—No me presiones o no saldrá —desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

—¿Y ahora te presiono?, vaya ya no diré nada entonces —dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrió ligeramente— No seas impaciente, anda vamos a comer —la tomo por los hombros empujándola hacia una pizzería.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero como había dicho que no diría nada más entonces guardo silencio ocultando una sonrisa solo dejándose llevar por él.

Se sentía feliz estando a su lado la seduciría, pero sería en el momento que ella menos esperara, y sin duda seria especial.

X-X

Abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana, aunque a decir verdad apenas y había dormido de lo nerviosa que se sentía, se puso de pie mirando a su hermana que aun dormía— Serena despierta

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró cobijándose.

—Se hará tarde anda ya levántate —moviéndola un poco.

—Aún es temprano... —Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados abrazándola— consiénteme

—Nada de consiénteme, anda ya levántate —quitándole las cobijas.

—Haru... casarte te hace daño, no me consientes —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Precisamente porque hoy me caso debes consentirme tu a mi

—Pero soy tu hermanita —sonrió haciéndole un puchero como los que solía hacerle de niña— y hoy prácticamente será la última mañana que pueda venir a molestarte

—No digas tonterías, no será la última mañana que podamos estar juntas —sentándose a su lado.

Suspiró profundamente tomando su mano— Lo sé, solo que me siento un tanto nostálgica, de pronto al despertar recordé las veces que de niña hablábamos sobre novios y bodas, ¿recuerdas?, creo que fue un poco antes de que nuestros padres fallecieran, hubo ocasiones en que sentí que esos momentos no llegarían

—Bueno, salvo cuando tenía diecisiete años pensé que este día nunca llegaría —volviendo a recostarse a su lado.

Miró al techo sujetando la mano de su hermana— Tuviste que pasar por eso para ser ahora verdaderamente feliz Haru, lamento haber sido una carga para ti

—Nunca fuiste una carga para mí, al menos nunca lo vi de esa forma, te quiero y tu bienestar siempre ha sido muy importante para mí —entrelazando sus dedos.

—Lo sé, pero pocas veces me detuve a pensar en ti, yo era una niña y tu prácticamente lo eras, nunca te hice las cosas fáciles no comprendí lo difícil que debió ser para ti hacerte cargo de todo, dejar de lado tu infancia y juventud por cuidar de una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda como yo y ahora te lo agradezco Haru —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— quiero que seas muy feliz, porque nadie más que tú se lo merece

Sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— Mi pequeña Serena, mi hermanita —acaricio su cabello— siempre voy a velar por tu felicidad, porque tú eres muy importante para mí, y volvería a hacerlo sin pensarlo

La abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro como cuando era una niña y lloraba porque extrañaba a sus padres— Gracias Haru eres, una mujer maravillosa, una hermana increíble y sé que trataste de ser como una madre para mí y creo que sin ti simplemente no hubiera podido soportarlo

—Ni yo sin ti, me habría derrumbado por completo de no haberte tenido a mi lado —cerrando los ojos— y ahora somos dos mujeres que están camino a la felicidad

Asintió— Lo siento... —dijo separándose limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas— no quise ponerme sentimental, es solo que, creo que hasta ahora se me hace real que vayas a casarte

— ¿Por qué antes no te parecía real?

Se encogió de hombros— No sé, creo que a pesar de todo sentía que era como un sueño lo que estamos viviendo

—No es un sueño hermanita es una realidad vamos a casarnos, sabes me habría gustado que nos casáramos al mismo tiempo, pero entonces no tendría dama de honor

Sonrió negando— Eres mi hermana mayor y tú debes casarte primero, además yo también necesito una confiable dama de honor

—Y seré tu dama de honor y claro esta madrina de vestido ya que también lo fuiste

—Oye si es cierto, nunca me quisiste mostrar tu vestido —la miró extrañada— espera... ¿cómo que madrina de vestido?

—Ya lo veras —se puso de pie— voy a darme un baño

—Bueno está bien, no tardes, también me tengo que bañar, ah muero por un jugo de naranja con fresas

—Pide el desayuno, no tardo —entrando a la ducha, se sentía nerviosa, y al igual que su hermana todo le parecía un sueño, iba a casarse ese día con un hombre maravilloso, se metió a la ducha relajándose sintiendo como el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, recordando cada momento que había vivido desde el primer día que se encontró con él.

X-X

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más seguro y feliz por una decisión que había tomando como en ese momento, abrió por completo las cortinas de su habitación, era un día fabuloso, por fin en algunas horas más Haruka Tsukino Tenoh sería su esposa, pensar en ella lo hizo sonreír, preguntándose ¿que estaría haciendo?, ¿si ya se habría despertado?, ¿si estaría feliz o nerviosa?, la brillante idea de Serena de que el día anterior no se vieran por un lado no le había agradado pero por otro ahora ansiaba verla, comprendiendo entonces porque lo había hecho, negó sonriendo, solo esperando que su futuro hijo no heredara el gen loco de la hermana de su futura esposa, ahora solo pediría el desayuno mientras con toda calma se alistaba para el día más importante de su vida.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación de su primo esperando a que este abriera, había pasado la noche un tanto inquieto y si él estaba así no que imaginar como estaría el novio.

Se acerco a abrir la puerta sonriendo al ver a su primo— Buenos días, supuse que vendrías temprano así que pedí desayuno para los dos

—Que bien me conoces —murmuró entrando a la habitación— muchas gracias, ¿cómo te sientes?

—De maravilla —sonrió acercándose al balcón de la habitación— ¿y tú? parece que pasaste mala noche

—Si, extrañe a Serena a mi lado y Hotaru durmió un tanto inquieta —sentándose en la silla que estaba junto al comedor.

Sonrió sutil— Yo también extrañe a Haru, por eso ansió que llegue rápido la hora de casarnos, porque ni loco vuelvo a dejar que tu prometida me la quite

—Es su hermana y seguro buscara cuanta oportunidad tenga para estar con ella, y yo no pienso negárselo aun cuando la extrañe mucho

—No digo que no la busque, de hecho, le agradezco lo que hizo, solo digo que ahora me dará más felicidad verla caminando hacia mí

— ¿Y como hiciste para que la boda no solo fuera civil?

Se quedo un tanto pensativo— Pues en realidad no tuvimos problema al respecto, creo que fue algo natural y mutuo

—Yo creí que solo se casarían por el civil, como nunca te escuche hablar de la ceremonia religiosa, pero me alegra que así sea, en verdad muchas felicidades primo

—La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de casarme con una mujer tan maravillosa como mi Haru, que nunca pensé en ponerle trabas a una boda, civil o religiosa, la quiero para mi esposa y eso me basto

—Sabes tú prometida aun me da miedo

Rio tomando asiento fuera de la terraza— Deberías, si haces llorar a su hermanita de nuevo ahora si te golpeara y no haré nada para detenerla

—Yo no hice nada —se cruzó de brazos— y luego porque me preguntan por qué le tengo miedo a la señorita Haruka

—Solo protege lo que quiere y tocas a su hermanita y se enoja

—Si ya lo sé, pero su hermanita tampoco es una santa —sonrió aún más divertido.

Se encogió de hombros divertido— La verdad esta bastante loquita, son un par único las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh...

—Si lo son, únicas y muy especiales, sabes la chica que me entrevisto en Tokio resulto ser compañera de clases de Haruka

—¿De verdad?, a veces siento que a Haruka no le llama mucho la atención eso de tener amigas, solo he conocido a Michiru y ha sido la única, hasta el momento

—Pues la señorita Meio parece ser demasiado seria, a mí también me sorprendió mucho cuando le pregunto a Serena por ella

—Creo que las dos han sido un tanto herméticas con respecto a su vida, tampoco Serena tiene muchas amigas ¿o sí?

—Mmm no, tampoco tiene muchas amigas, hasta ahora recientemente Lita, Kakyu y al parecer Amy

Enarco una ceja divertido— Prácticamente tus ex's... seguro se ponen a hablar mal de ti

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que dirán de mí, sabes se supone que tenía que hablar con Kakyu desde hace días, pero no me siento seguro

—¿Por qué motivo?, ¿no se supone que ya se arreglaron las cosas?

—Las arreglo Serena, yo no he hablado con ella desde hace tiempo, la última vez que la vi fue con la niña en un centro comercial Serena me dijo que tenía que hablar con ella para decidir que sería mejor para Hotaru, pero también dijo que Kakyu había decidido no decirle la verdad

—Entonces no entiendo porque te sientes así, si bien Serena hablo con ella el resultado es que te puso las cosas más fáciles

—La verdad es que si, quizás por eso no he tenido la necesidad de hablar directamente con ella —suspiro— porque sinceramente no sé de qué tendría que hablar con ella, quizás saber qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora no lo sé, en fin, hoy es tu gran día primo, dime ¿ya estás listo?

—Si, ya sabes lo nuestro es mas fácil, seguro ellas están vueltas locas... oye ¿y tú no estás nervioso por qué por fin te vas a casar?

—La verdad, estoy ansioso por que llegue ese día, ahora si Serena no ha parado con los preparativos, ya tenemos elegidas las invitaciones, la iglesia, las flores, aún falta definir el lugar donde será, pero estoy muy contento

—Vaya que esa niña es buena para organizar bodas, en un tiempo record ya lo tiene casi todo, me alegro por ti primo, me consta que nunca te había visto más feliz que ahora que te casaras con esa chiquilla

—Estoy sumamente feliz de casarme, y más ahora que espera un hijo mío...

—Quien lo hubiera dicho, el que decía que jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla ahora a punto de casarse con la más tremenda y además esperando un hijo, no cabe duda de que la sangre Tsukino Tenoh hace maravillas

—Contigo también hizo maravillas, nunca pensé que te fijarías en alguien como la señorita Haruka, más habiendo tenido a todo tipo de mujer a tus pies

—Pero ninguna con la fuerza de Haru, su seguridad y su deseo de proteger a los que ama, por eso la hare mi esposa

—Son un par de mujeres que jamás dejaremos, son maravillosas y muy hermosas cada una a su modo brindemos por ellas

—¿Y con que quieres brindar primo?, mmm que se me hace que te bebiste un par de cocteles antes de venir a verme

—No para nada, no he bebido nada, anda son tus últimas copas como hombre soltero

—Bien, pero pediré que las carguen a tu cuenta —se puso de pie para ir al minibar y sacar un par de botellas para brindar con su primo.

—No seas tacaño —sonrió divertido poniéndose de pie para ayudarlo a servir.

—No soy tacaño, pero tú eres mi padrino tú debes invitarlas —dijo sonriendo entregándole un vaso con un poco de licor.

—Está bien —tomo el vaso, para enseguida salir al balcón— tienes muy buena vista desde aquí

—Y no te quiero contar que excelente vista tendremos desde la suite nupcial... —sonrió divertido extrañado de escuchar un ruido, volteando a ver de dónde provenía soltó una carcajada— mira tú changuita

— ¿Como que mi changuita? —murmuró extrañado mirando hacia donde el señalaba.

Desde el balcón Serena alcanzaba a verlos perfectamente, aunque no estaba segura de que la hubieran escuchado por lo cual se había subido al barandal tratando de llamar su atención agitando las manos vigorosamente.

Seiya sonrió al verla— Esta loca se va a caer, bájate de ahí Serena te vas a caer —grito al verla en el barandal.

—¡Buenos días mi amor! —sonriendo al verlo enviándole un beso quedándose sostenida solo con una mano.

—Pero que estás haciendo Serena —se apresuró a salir al balcón envuelta en una bata de baño para meter a su hermana— te vas a caer

—Ay Haru no pasa nada —sonrió divertida— mira ahí están nuestros hombres —dijo señalando un balcón a lo lejos.

— ¿No pasa nada?, Serena Tsukino te puedes caer —volvió la mirada hacia el balcón sonrojándose al ver al hombre que amaba.

—Ah te pusiste roja —dijo divertida Serena— anda vamos dentro que el novio no te puede ver aun

Se quedo parada sin moverse, lucia tan guapo.

—Hermanita, anda vamos —dijo empujándola suavemente hacia dentro de la habitación.

—Si ya voy, ya voy —dejándose guiar por su hermana— ya no hagas más locuras Serena, pudiste haberte caído

Sonrió sutil— Pero no pasó nada, además quería ver a mi guapo prometido

— ¿No pasa nada?, ¿que no viste que estabas a punto de caer? y por la cara de tu novio estuvo a punto de salir volando en tu auxilio

—Ambos exageran, por cierto ¿habría algún problema si en la recepción me cambió el vestido?

— ¿Como que si te cambias el vestido?, ¿ahora que estas tramando?

—Nada —sonrió divertida— es solo que bueno en la ceremonia soy tu dama de honor, después quiero ser la pareja de mi prometido

—No sé por qué temo que será un modelo muy extravagante —se acercó al armario de donde saco el vestido que usaría para esa ocasión tan importante— anda báñate ya o se hará tarde

Corrió hacia el baño divertida— Cuando salga te lo enseñare, por cierto, no comiences sin mi

—Está bien apúrate ya se hace tarde —suspiro mientras se sentaba a terminar el desayuno.

—Ya voy, ya voy... —sonrió divertida encerrándose en él, se sentía tan feliz por su hermana y por haber visto al menos de lejos a su prometido, procurando no tardarse en ese baño y ayudar a su hermana a alistarse para su gran día.

Termino el desayuno para acercarse a la caja donde estaba el vestido sonriendo feliz, no había dejado que nadie lo viera ni siquiera Darien.

Salió tarareando una canción} corriendo a abrazar a su hermana— ¿Es el vestido?

—Así es, este es el vestido que usare

—¿Ya puedo verlo? —pregunto sentándose en la cama.

—Claro tienes que ayudarme a ponérmelo —lo saco de la caja mostrándoselo a su hermana.

Se quedó callada observándolo con atención— Es... ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—Donde lo dejaste claro está, hasta el fondo de mi closet —sonrió girando con él.

Sonrió a su hermana— ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?, ya lo había olvidado

—Hace un tiempo cuando limpiaba el armario, claro está que Luna me ayudo a hacerle algunos ajustes para que fuera perfecto para hoy

Se puso de pie abrazándola— Haru me alegra tanto que puedas usarlo, porque lo compré para que lo lucieras

—Hoy es una ocasión especial —correspondiendo a su abrazo— y que mejor vestido que este para unir mi vida por completo a la del hombre que amo

Asintió contenta— Entonces vamos a ponerte hermosa para Darien

—Si —sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz por ese motivo ansiando poder estar en el altar caminando hacia él.

Le sonrió feliz para comenzar a ponerla aún más bella para tan hermoso y ansiado evento, se sentía tan contenta de que su hermana por fin hubiera encontrado el amor y de que volviera a ser al menos un poco como era de adolescente, feliz y entusiasmada por las cosas, eso es lo que más pedía para su hermana que fuera por siempre inmensamente feliz.

Dejo que su hermana la arreglara, ya que era su madrina y dama de honor, quería lucir como nunca para ese día tan especial y ese hermoso vestido que tanto le había gustado por fin podía usarlo— ¿Dime que vestido estas planeando usar Serena Tsukino?

Sonrió mientras la maquillaba— En seguida te lo enseño, te va a encantar, es perfecto para la playa

— ¿Crees que el vestido que usare es perfecto?, la verdad no había pensado en ese detalle, solo que quiero lucir algo que mi hermana compro para mi

Sonrió colocándole un poco de rubor— Hermanita, será perfecto si tu así lo sientes, además te verás hermosa

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Gracias Serena, en verdad es un vestido hermoso, pero dime ¿cómo fue que lo compraste?

—Ah porque vi que te había gustado, pero estabas aun en la etapa de negación, así que quería regalártelo...

—Si la verdad me gustó mucho, no sé cómo fue que me resistí a no probármelo siquiera

—Porque seguías pensando que era mejor parecer hombre que dejarte llevar por tu mujer interior, pero yo te conozco y por eso lo compre

—Gracias Serena —sonriéndole a su hermana— me alegra poder usar ese vestido tan especial en un momento tan especial como hoy

—Me alegra haberlo comprado —sonrió separándose un poco para ver cómo iba— estas quedando bellísima, pero no te vayas a ver todavía aún tengo que peinarte

—Está bien —jugando con sus manos— me siento muy nerviosa

—Si, me imagino como debes sentirte, bueno para tranquilizar tus nervios te enseñare el otro vestido que quiero usar... —dijo sonriendo dejando todo en el tocador para correr a sacar de su maleta un vestido rosa pastel de transparencias con franjas que la cubrirían del busto hacia mitad de los muslos, todo lo demás en transparencias largo y bastante vaporoso— ¿qué opinas?

—Serena Tsukino ¿en verdad piensas usar eso?, ¿no te parece demasiado atrevido?

—¿Crees? —preguntó observando el vestido que estaba un tanto ligero y que casi podría ver a través de él.

— ¿Que si lo creo?, por Dios Serena es más que obvio, no cubre casi nada

—Si cubre, lo que se tiene que cubrir... —dijo sonriendo— además me gusta, ¿a ti no?

—Si, deja muy poco a la imaginación —observándolo con detenimiento.

Sonrió sutil— ¿Crees que le guste a Seiya?

—Si le gustara de eso no hay duda —suspiro— ¿en serio tiene que ser tan provocativo Serena?

—Antes no me decías nada de cómo me vestía, y use cosas más provocativas, por algo cayó Seiya enamorado de mi... —dijo sonriendo.

—No usabas ropa tan descubierta como esta, no dejas casi anda a la imaginación Serena

Hizo un puchero— ¿Entonces no puedo usarlo?

—No me mires así Serena, en verdad es demasiado provocativo, tanto como el trajecito que usaste como Sailor Moon —suspiró— está bien úsalo, pero no me culpes si Seiya se molesta por semejante vestido o por si te miran más de la cuenta

—Pero pensé que creías que le iba a gustar...

—Le va gustar de eso no hay duda, lo que no le va gustar es que no va ser el único que te mire —sonriendo ligeramente.

Sonrió volviendo a guardar el vestido— Ese es el punto, me gusta cuando se pone celosito, además yo le pedí su opinión sobre lo que quería usar y me dijo que estaba bien, claro está que cuando le dije era otro modelo, no este...

— ¿Qué diferencia hay con el modelo que le dijiste?

—Mmm el otro era un vestido completo, pero con una franja de encaje que circulaba el vestido, dejando ver parte de la pierna, la cadera y luego la espalda, pero si mucho más tapado que este... pero dijo que si —sonrió como niña buena.

—Ay niña —se acercó a ella— eres todo un caso le dices algo más tapado para usar algo contrario a lo que dices

—Ah, pero el otro me lo iba a poner sin nada, bueno si, con algo muy pequeño para que no se notara, esto era de puro encaje... —dijo tocándose la cadera— imagínate que mal se hubiera visto

—Ay Serena te gusta jugar con fuego

—¿Por qué dices eso?, ay ya deberían haberse acostumbrado a como soy, mas tú, a Seiya sé que le gusta, aunque a veces se ponga celoso —sonrió divertida.

—Sí, pero cada vez vistes más provocativa, solo falta que te quieras casar en ropa interior muy diminuta

—Ah... ¿se podría?, no sería mala idea... —sonrió buscando una opción— seria original

— ¡Serena! —Tomo una almohada arrojándosela— no exageres

Alcanzo a atrapar la almohada sonriendo— No exagero...

—Claro que lo haces Serena

–No es cierto, un vestido seductor con unos escotes en el pecho y en la espalda o corto, a Seiya le encantaría —sonrió divertida.

—Claro que le va encantar, tanto como para desnudarte frente a todos

Sonrió divertida y sonrojada— Ah lo dices como si fuéramos unos adictos al sexo o que no nos pudiéramos controlar

—Eres una adicta...

–¿Qué? —sonrió aún más roja— eso no es cierto

—Si lo es, dime ¿cuantas veces lo hacen en una sola noche?

–Ah bueno... —dijo evadiendo su mirada— lo normal cuando amas a la persona con la que estas, un par de veces nada más

— ¿Un par de veces? —enarco una ceja— espero que el sexo no sea los único que los une Serena

–Claro que no, solo es un extra a lo que ya sentimos, la verdad al principio si era solo sexo, pero entre más lo conocía más quería estar con él, y luego el sexo se convirtió en el momento más maravilloso a su lado

—Bien entonces te propongo algo, pasa de aquí a que te cases sin tener sexo con él y descubre si en realidad es lo único que los une

–Haru, tu... ¿crees que solo eso nos une?, pasamos un año lejos, ¿no crees que de verdad nos amamos?

—No dudo de su amor Serena, él te ama y tú lo amas la prueba es que esperan un bebe, pero siento que les hace falta fortalecer más su confianza

—Pero el que hagamos el amor también es importante, nos conocemos un poco más cada vez

—No digo que no sea importante, porque sé que lo es, solo digo que necesitan fortalecer otros puntos de su relación, como la confianza, si tuvieran más confianza no tendrían problemas como el de hace unos días ¿no te parece?

Bajo la mirada asintiendo— Tienes razón, pero... ¿nada de nada?, es que no se si pueda amo a Seiya y es difícil resistirse —dijo sonrojada.

—Piensa que cuando vuelvan a estar juntos el día que se casen será maravilloso

–¿Como la primera vez? —sonrió sutil— espero que Seiya lo entienda igual, pero ¿puede ser después de esta noche? —sonrió con cara de niña buena.

—Mira piénsalo bien, seguro él lo entenderá, quieres que la noche de bodas sea especial y fortalecer mas tu relación con Seiya sabes que hacer

–Haru, no sé qué haría sin ti —la abrazo con fuerza— gracias por tus consejos

—Te quiero hermanita y lo que más deseo es que seas feliz —abrazándola con fuerza.

–Lo seré, pondré en práctica lo que me dijiste, pero —sonrió divertida— no le diré nada, seguro lo tomara por sorpresa y me encantara ver su cara

—Ay Serena, en verdad que estás loca

Sonrió aún más divertida— Solo un poco, pero así me quieres y así me ama Seiya y sé que al final lo entenderá

—Solo no te metas en problemas ¿sí? —suspiro— anda hay que darnos prisa, se hace tarde, que aquí entre nos Darien también estuvo castigado

Sonrió asintiendo— Si vamos, ya solo falta tu vestido y con respecto al mío mmm solo usare uno

—Y eso creí que usarías de menos unos cinco vestidos —bromeo un poco— de una vez te advierto que seré yo quien te lo compre eh

–Ah para la boda quería usar tres, pero Seiya me dijo que no —sonrió divertida mientras le ayudaba a vestirse— así que si estaré encantada de que me ayudes porque si no si terminare comprando uno provocativo

—Bien en cuanto regrese de la luna de miel iremos a ver los vestidos ¿sí?

–Si me encantaría —sonrió tomando su vestido para ponérselo la ayudaría a quedar más que hermosa y perfecta que ninguna otra novia.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todos, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, como ven ya estamos por llegar a la boda de Haruka y Darien, y como siempre Serena de loquita. Ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Excelente inicio de semana, hasta pronto.


	43. Chapter 43

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 43

— ¿En serio no estas nervioso? —murmuró un tanto impaciente pues ya habían tardado demasiado.

—No, estoy más bien feliz e impaciente por verla, tú en cambio pareciera que eres él que se va a casar, estas muy nervioso, no imagino como te pondrás cuando sea tu turno

—Quizás peor de lo que estoy ahora —sonrió un tano divertido— dime como haces para estar tan tranquilo, ¿no tienes miedo que se haya arrepentido?

Negó sonriendo— Estoy seguro de ella y que ambos queremos hacer esto, ¿tú no?

—Si lo estoy completamente, la amo y no hay nada más que desee que hacerla mi esposa y pasar toda la eternidad a su lado

—Bueno cuando sea tu turno no tendrás nervios ni miedo, solo la seguridad de que estás haciendo lo correcto y que no deseas otra cosa que casarte

—Ese es mi mayor deseo, casarme con Serena... con mi chiquilla

—Tu chiquilla, quien te hubiera imaginado, ya lo verás Seiya no hay nada más hermoso que esperar a la mujer de tu vida en el altar, y esperar la noche de bodas como si fuera la primera vez

—Como si fuera la primera vez —subió la mirada hacia el cielo— como cada ocasión en que estoy con ella, es maravilloso como si viajara entre las estrellas

Volteo a verlo— Seiya, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con ella?

—Mmm antier

—¿Han descansado?

—Si hay días en que descansamos, tú sabes los ensayos hay sido muy estresantes

—Ah bueno porque no es bueno abusar de esos momentos, así luego se disfruta más —sonrió acomodándose la camisa— como yo espero disfrutarlo esta noche

— ¿Tu cada cuanto lo haces Darien si no es indiscreción?

Sonrió negando— Pues unos cuantos días a la semana, pero desde hace una semana y días que no, Haru quería esperar hasta hoy

—De esa forma hoy será mucho más especial ¿no es así?

—Así es, quiero que sea especial para ella como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Nunca me has dicho como fue esa primera vez —metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No te lo diré, solo diré que fue la primera vez que me sentí pleno en toda mi vida como adulto... —sonrió al recordar ese momento— algo que nunca olvidare

—Me alegra verte tan feliz y enamorado, mereces ser feliz primo

—Gracias primo, para serte sincero pensé que este día no llegaría

— ¿Y por qué pensaste eso primo? —fijando la mirada en él.

—Porque no había encontrado a una mujer que me hiciera plenamente feliz y de pronto la encontré en donde y con quien menos la esperaba

—Con una mujer que si se lo propone puede darte una buena paliza —sonrió un tanto divertido— yo tampoco esperaba encontrar el amor en alguien como Serena

—Eso fue lo curioso, Haru era o es más bien es todo lo contrario del tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba, y lo mismo Serena y de alguna o de otra forma nos enamoraron —sonrió sutil— y ahora no podemos vivir la vida sin ella

—No podría vivir un día sin ver la sonrisa de Serena, y ese puchero que hace cuando hace alguna travesura, o simplemente cuando quiere algo, la amo, amo cada parte de ella

Sonrió palmando su espalda—Primo, estamos total y completamente enamorados de un par de hermosas rubias

—Si muy hermosas, vamos ya es hora —sonrió al ver que todos los invitados se ponían de pie— una hermosa boda en la playa

—Justo como ella lo deseaba —dijo acercándose hacia el altar— justo como ambos lo deseábamos

—Mi boda también será perfecta, aunque no habrá tantos invitados, parece que todos los empleados de la empresa Tsukino están aquí, al igual que nuestros compañeros de la agencia

—El gran evento del año —dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia al improvisado pasillo, golpeando con el codo a su primo— tu musa... —dijo al ver a la hermana de su prometida ya avanzando hacia ellos como era de esperarse de la dama de honor.

Sonrió al verla a cercarse a tomar su lugar, contengo al ver la soltura de sus movimientos— Bellísima...

Serena sonrió coqueta a su prometido al caminar a su lugar como dama de honor, aun se debatía si usaría o no el vestido que había pensado, por lo que se quedó viendo a su prometido con atención pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana.

—Te amo —murmuró en un movimiento de labios solo para que ella lo entendiera.

Sonrió sutil— Te amo —movió los labios enviándole un pequeño beso, eso bastaría para decidir qué hacer.

Se sentía aun nerviosa, caminó hacia el inicio de aquel pasillo, llevando en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores blanca, deteniéndose antes de iniciar observando a todos los presentes.

Darien la observó totalmente enamorado de ella, su rostro perfectamente maquillado la hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos y esos labios qué tanto le gustaba probar y ahora ya no habría poder humano para separarlo de ella.

Sonrió ligeramente comenzando a caminar hacia él, el hombre que amaba lucia tan atractivo, como nunca antes lo había visto, y estaba ahí solo para ella.

Sonrió admirándola por completo lucia tan bella y en pocos minutos seria su esposa.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar hacia él, no había nadie más que ocupara su atención que no fuera el, pensar en cómo se habían conocido y todas esas interminables platicas que habían provocado que se enamorara de él poco a poco, hasta el grado de desear que no viera a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, debía admitirlo también era egoísta y celosa— Hola...

Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella— Hola, luces muy hermosa

—Y tu muy atractivo —sujetando su mano, sintiendo sus mejillas arder— te extrañe

—Yo también te extrañe, como no tienes una idea —dijo besando el dorso de su mano— estoy ansioso de que seas mi esposa

—Yo también estoy ansiosa por ser tu esposa, no sabes como esperaba que llegara este día —aun sonriendo aún más ante su acto tan galante.

—Pues ha llegado el momento mi amor —dijo sonriendo para llevarla hacia el altar.

—Es el momento ideal —presionando su mano en la cual lucia la sortija que hacía tiempo él le había obsequiado.

—Nuestro momento ideal —dijo deteniéndose con ella del brazo ansiando por fin casarse con ella.

Sonrió a su prometido, y enseguida al padre que dio inicio con la ceremonia.

En su vida había imaginado la felicidad de sentirse por fin unido a una persona como en ese momento en que su vida le pertenecía por completo a Haruka y seria para el resto de su vida.

Puso mucha atención a cada una de las palabras del padre sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sujetando aún más su mano en cierta forma estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz de estar ahí de pie junto a la persona que se había ganado su corazón.

Serena no pudo evitar que derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad de ver a su hermana tan feliz como nunca lo imagino.

Seiya observo detenidamente la expresión de su prometida sonriéndole, era un momento muy emotivo y no había nada que empañara ese momento.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres al ver que la mayor de sus hijas se estaba casando con un hombre que la amaba y que sería inmensamente feliz.

Miraba a su prometido de vez en cuando, tan solo para ver su expresión y grabársela en su mente, hasta que el padre hizo la pregunta esperada— Acepto, lo acepto como mi esposo y compañero para toda la vida

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano sutil, llegaba el momento de su respuesta— Acepto, acepto tomarte como mi esposa, mi dueña y la mujer de mi vida

Finalmente fueron declarados marido y mujer— Tu única dueña —murmuró solo para él.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Mi única dueña... y yo tu único dueño

Se acercó a él rodeando su cuello— El único —susurro solo para él— te amo Darien Chiba

La sujeto de la cintura buscando sus labios— Te amo Haruka

Cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, abrazándose aún más de él, ahora no habría nada que pudiera separarlos.

La abrazo con delicadeza hacia él profundizando su beso al tiempo que escucho los aplausos de los invitados sonriendo entre sus labios.

Sonrió separándose un poco de él— Te amo —murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia los invitados— este es nuestro día

—A partir de hoy señora Chiba es toda mía... —sonrió abrazándola hacia él— ahora a disfrutar de nuestra recepción

—Solo suya señor Chiba... —posando más manos sobre su pecho para caminar con él por el pasillo improvisado, sintiendo como caían los pétalos de cerezo que sus invitados arrojaban sobre ellos.

Sonrió feliz estrechándola más hacia él, ya nada podría separarlos y eso es lo que más le agradaba.

Por su parte Serena camino detrás de ellos sonriéndole a su prometido esperando por él.

Se acercó a ella colocando su brazo— ¿Le gustaría ser mi acompañante bella dama?

—Creo que es nuestro deber como dama de honor y como padrino —tomando su brazo— ¿vienes solo?

—Así es ¿y tu vienes sola? —dio un tanto divertido siguiendo a los novios.

—Sí, nadie quiso acompañarme, así que creo que puedo ser su pareja al menos por hoy —sonrió sutil.

—A mí tampoco me quisieron acompañar a la boda de mi primo

—Que malas parejas tenemos, en fin, vayamos a felicitar a los novios, ellos si se ven felices —sonrió divertida.

—Si vamos —se acercó a la pareja, a la cual fotografiaban, luciendo ambos muy felices.

Sonreía mientras la fotografiaban, con su ahora esposo, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y no sabía que era, miro hacia unas rocas tratando de divisar algo sin mucho éxito.

—Mi hermana se ve tan hermosa —sonrió suspirando acercándose a ellos— Haru...

—Serena —sonrió a su hermana abrazándola.

—Primo ahora si déjame felicitarte ya eres todo un señor

—Gracias primo —volvió la mirada hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Hermanita —sonrió abrazándola.

Sonrió abrazándola— Me siento muy feliz

—Lo se hermanita y estoy tan contenta por ti, vas a ser muy feliz, te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti Serena te quiero mucho

—Nuestros padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Y de ti también estarían muy orgullosos hermanita —respirando profundamente— siempre contaras conmigo ¿sí?

—Sí, y tú siempre podrás contar conmigo —dijo sonriéndole— te ves hermosa y feliz justo como quería verte

—Si me siento muy feliz —mientras hablaba con su hermana no evito volver la mirada hacia aquellas rocas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver que estaba un tanto inquieta.

—No es nada, sentí que alguien nos observaba seguro son imaginaciones mías —murmuró solo para que ella escuchara.

Volteo hacia donde ella miraba— Hay muchas personas que nos están viendo quizá es eso

—Es posible

Tomo sus manos sonriendo— Se muy feliz hermanita ¿sí?

—Lo seré igual que tu futura señora Kou

Sonrió volteando a ver a su prometido que conversaban con su primo— Lo seré es divertido estar con él, ahora somos un par de desconocidos

—¿Cómo es eso? —enarco una ceja confundida.

—Nos gusta jugar a que somos unos desconocidos y nos coqueteamos, es divertido

—Mmm vaya suena interesante ¿desde cuándo juegan así?

—Mmm hace poco es muy divertido, ahora solo somos una dama de honor y un padrino de bodas y quizá coquetee con él un poco y con los demás invitados para darle mayor realismo

—Sí que están locos —Suspiro.

—Solo un poco, inténtalo un día de estos será interesante, te mostrare como lo hacemos ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, veré que tan interesante es eso

Sonrió asintiendo— Mira... —se separó de su hermana para ir con el novio— ¿puedo felicitar a mi cuñado?

Se acerco observando detenidamente a su hermana.

—Por supuesto señorita —sonrió al ver a su acompañante.

—Gracias caballero —le sonrió coqueta— felicidades Darien cuida mucho a mi hermana porque yo también puedo golpear eh

Enarco una ceja al ver su comportamiento— La cuidare mucho, con mi vida si es necesario

—Así me gusta, y cuida de mi sobrino —sonrió sutil— oye... ¿qué me podrías decir de tu padrino?, ¿crees que sea un buen tipo? —preguntó volteando a ver a Seiya.

Fijo la mirada en su primo un tanto confundido, mientras que Haruka ahogaba una sonrisa— ¿Un buen tipo?

—Ah genial, entonces le invitaré un trago, gracias y se feliz con mi hermanita —le sonrió feliz acercándose a Seiya— mmm caballero ¿me invitaría una copa?

—Sera un placer señorita, solo permítame felicitar a su hermana

—Claro... —sonrió fingiendo total tranquilidad— adelante

—Gracias —se acercó a la novia— muchas felicidades, hacen una muy hermosa pareja

—Gracias —le sonrió un tanto divertida de las ocurrencias de su hermana.

—Señorita, cuide mucho de mi primo ¿sí?, es un buen sujeto

—¿Señorita? —enarco una ceja— solo dime Haru o Haruka o te golpeare

—Perdón señ... perdón Haruka es solo que —un tanto nervioso— bueno... quería pedirle permiso para ser la pareja de su hermana en este hermoso día

Soltó una sutil risa— Si, supongo, solo si ella quiere, aunque le advierto que es un tanto voluntariosa

—No se preocupe, la cuidare, muchas gracias señorita Haruka, cuide mucho de mi primo suele ser muy coqueto por naturaleza

—Ah no te preocupes sé cómo mantenerlo a raya... —dijo mirando divertida a su ahora esposo.

—Entonces estará en buenas manos porque él la ama, y siempre va a protegerla

—Y yo siempre lo voy a amar y también a proteger

—Me alegra, bueno ahora si me permite, su hermana espera por mi

—Ah claro no la haga esperar, es demasiado caprichosa así que tenga cuidado

—Lo tendré muchas gracias por el consejo, permiso —sonrió alejándose de la pareja, para ir enseguida con su prometida— listo ahora si podemos beber algo

Sonrió a su prometido— ¿Así que su nombre es Seiya?, yo soy Serena

—Encantado de conocerla señorita —tomo su mano besándola.

Sonrió sonrojada—Es usted todo un caballero

Sonrió observándola— Y usted una dama muy agradable y hermosa

Bajo la mirada aún más sonrojada— Gracias, Seiya —camino con él rumbo hacia la recepción.

—¿Y esos que traen? —preguntó Darien confundido acercándose a su esposa.

Sonrió acercándose a su esposo— Están jugando

—¿Jugando? —los miro extrañado como iban como si de verdad fueran apenas a conocerse— ¿a qué?

—A que apenas se están conociendo, como si fueran desconocidos

—¿Y eso para qué? —pregunto tomando su mano.

—Dice que es divertido por que se coquetean

Sonrió divertido volteando a ver a su esposa— Seguro fue idea de tu loca hermana

—Pues aquí quien sabe, tu primo también está loco ahora que lo veo bien, señorita... después de tanto tiempo y aun me dice señorita

—Eso es porque le falta convivir contigo, pero ya se le quitara

—Puede ser, pero creo que los dos están locos, Serena quería usar un vestido demasiado provocativo, aunque no estoy segura si aún esté pensando en usarlo

—Ah a mi primo le encantaría, ahora que lo veo creo que los dos son iguales pero distintos, a tu hermana le encanta provocarlo y a él que lo provoquen

— ¿Y a ti?, ¿qué te gusta? —comenzando a caminar hacia la carpa donde sería la recepción, aunque aún sentía escalofríos.

—Tu... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Es enserio Darien dime que te gusta —se acercó a su oído— ¿ser provocado o provocar? —murmuró seductoramente.

—¿Tu qué crees? —sonrió besando su mano.

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando —besando su mejilla.

—Tioooo —corrió hacia él para abrazarlo— hola tío que guapo te ves

—Princesita... —se inclinó para cargarla— ¿cómo está mi princesita hermosa?

—Muy bien tío —sonrió al abrazarlo— hola tía Haru

—Qué bonita estás princesita —dijo acercándola hacia Haruka.

Sonrió al ver a la niña— Hola pequeña, que hermosa te ves —tomándola entre sus brazos para cargarla.

—No Haru, yo la sostengo —dijo sin soltarla— recuerda el bebé

—Oye, no soy tan débil —haciendo una ligera mueca— ¿dime tu papi es tan exagerado como tu tío, pequeña?

—¿Con mi mami? —pregunto pensativa— mmm no, mami se queja mucho

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y de que se queja tu mami pequeña?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros— la puerta de su habitación está cerrada, pero siempre sale con manchas aquí —señaló su cuello.

Ahogo una sonrisa al comprender a que se refería— Ya veo —se acercó besando su mejilla.

Darien soltó una risa divertida— De que cosas se entera uno

—Si yo no me refería a eso, pero esta niña es muy inteligente

Bajo con cuidado a la niña— Anda princesa ve con tu abuelita en seguida vamos con ella

—Si tío —dijo muy divertida corriendo por la playa.

Sonrió observándola alejarse— Supongo que la niña aún no sabe sobre el bebé

—Creo que aún no han dicho nada apenas se enteraron hace un par de días

—Pensé que lo gritaría al mundo, ya ves ni siquiera quiso decir quién era su prometida

— ¿Hablas de las entrevistas?

—Hijo muchas felicidades —acercándose a la pareja con la niña de la mano.

—Sí, pero bueno es normal yo tampoco querría que te pasara nada

—Tía, gracias por todo y por venir

—No tienes nada que agradecer hijo —sonrió abrazándolo— muchas felicidades

—Claro que sí, hiciste mucho por mí, además de soportarme —dijo feliz abrazándola.

—Por el contrario, eres como un hijo más para mí, no solo mi sobrino, y debo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Seiya

—Para nada tía, era lo menos que podía hacer por él

Beso su frente— Que seas muy feliz, a tu madre seguro le gustaría estar aquí admirando a su gran tesoro convertido en todo un hombre

Sonrió sonrojado— Está presente, siempre están presentes en cada decisión que he tomado, por ellos es que he llegado hasta donde estoy ahora

—Lo sé y estarían muy orgullosos de ti hijo

—Estoy muy contento tía y feliz, me he casado con una maravillosa mujer

—Me alegro mucho —separándose de él para sonreír a su esposa— es un gran muchacho hija cuídalo mucho ¿sí?

—Claro que si señora, no tiene de que preocuparse, cuidare de él

—Mejores mujeres no pudieron encontrar —acercándose para abrazarla— muchas felicidades hija

—Muchas gracias señora al menos le puedo asegurar que Darien será muy feliz... —dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—No hace falta hija sé que será feliz a tu lado

—Y con respecto a Seiya —sonrió sutil— al menos sé que será muy interesante su vida

—Sí que lo es —suspiro— nunca se cómo van amanecer, si demasiado acaramelados, o molestos, o locos

Rio divertida— Bueno también le harán la vida divertida a usted

—Sí que lo harán, hija cuando quieran pueden ir a visitarnos, la habitación de Darien seguirá estando siempre disponible

—Mmm yo no estaría tan seguro tía —dijo Darien sonriéndole— algún día la familia crecerá

—Eso ya está resuelto hijo, Seiya mando a ampliar la casa un par de pisos más —guiño el ojo además que compro el terreno de atrás, ahorita ya están trabajando en ella, así que siéntete en confianza ¿sí?, siempre habrá un lugar para ti y para tu esposa

—Ah eso no me lo había contado mi primo —dijo sonriendo— pero bueno muchas gracias por ofrecernos tu casa

—Siempre será tu casa hijo, felicidades

—Gracias tía —sonrió abrazándola— ahora sé lo que siente Seiya al tener a las mujeres más importantes de su vida

—Tú también siempre me tendrás, claro está ahora también tienes a tu esposa, y una mujer más que cuidara de ti —observando a Luna que se acercaba a felicitarlos.

—Ah por supuesto —dijo sonriendo al soltar a su esposa para recibir el abrazo de su nana.

Sonrió abrazándola— Nana —sonrió muy feliz— gracias por cuidarnos siempre

—Mi niña, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte convertida en toda una mujer ya casada

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas— Nana, lo que nunca imagine que podría ser posible —ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ella siempre la había apoyado y consolado aun cuando no le había contado lo que le sucedía— gracias

Negó acariciando su cabello— Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, te has vuelto una gran mujer

—Sin ti no sé qué habría hecho nana —acurrucándose en sus brazos— te convertiste en una segunda madre para nosotras

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes mi niña

Sonrió separándose un poco de ella— Nana yo también quiero que seas feliz

—Lo soy ahora que mis niñas están tan felices, y realizadas

Se acercó a ella— Me refiero a que busques algo que te haga feliz, siento que por nosotras tú no te has realizado como mujer, quizá algún novio también, perdóname nana

—Ay no como crees mi niña ya no estoy en edad de esas cosas

—Para el amor no existe tiempo distancia y mucho menos edad

—Bueno, bueno ahora no hablemos de eso, es tu boda y ahora debemos celebrar

Asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla— Te quiero

—Yo también las quiero mi niña

X—X

Había aprovechado un momento en que Seiya se había entretenido a platicar con unos compañeros de la agencia para ir a cambiarse, usaría el vestido como última muestra de seducción hacia su prometido, había sujetado su cabello, ahora que lo veía bien efectivamente solo cubría lo que tenía que cubrir y esperaba que él no se enojara.

—¿Y cómo te trata la vida de cantante? —pregunto uno de sus ex compañeros.

—Muy bien, claro es bastante estresante, pero me gusta mucho

—En la agencia se te extraña

—También los extraño amigos, con ustedes pase muy buenos momentos, pero podemos vernos cuando lo deseen

—¿Cuándo te casas? —pregunto otro de sus compañeros.

—Dentro de un mes y claro esta ustedes deben estar presentes

—Por supuesto que iremos, ¿y dónde está tu prometida?, ¿ya tan pronto escapo de ti?

—Mmm estaba hace un momento con Hotaru —buscándola con la mirada.

—Pero miren nada más la belleza que está allá —dijo uno de los hombres viendo desde lejos a una mujer vestida de rosa.

Seiya ignoró el comentario de su compañero, mientras buscaba a su prometida, no le interesaba ninguna otra belleza que no fuera su Serena.

—Se ve sola y con ese vestido dudo que no le falten pretendientes, creo que me apunto a hacerle compañía

Suspiro al escuchar a sus compañeros, volviendo la mirada hacia aquella mujer, quedando sumamente pasmado.

—Caballeros no me esperen que está noche no llegó a dormir... —dijo uno de los hombres para beber un poco de champagne y comenzar a avanzar hacia aquella mujer.

Seiya tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, tomando del hombro a su compañero— No lo creo amigo mío

—¿Que? —pregunto desconcertado— ah ya, quieres ir a ligar, pero por aquí anda tu prometida

—Es mi prometida —sonrió haciéndolo hacia atrás para adelantarse hacia ella.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos, ahora que le ponían más atención la pudieron reconocer, quedando totalmente avergonzados de sus comentarios.

Suspiro acercándose hacia ella— ¿Busca a alguien señorita?

Sonrió inmediatamente al escuchar— Señor Kou, si busco a mi prometido, me dijeron que ya había llegado

Fingió buscar a alguien— Pues yo no lo veo, ¿quiere que le haga compañía?

Sonrió sutil— Me encantaría

Coloco su brazo para que lo tomara— Este vestido es demasiado revelador, ¿no tiene miedo que su prometido se enoje?

Sonrió tomando su brazo— Posiblemente se enoje, pero lo contentare enseguida

— ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?

—Mmm no sé qué se ocurrirá en el momento, pero ¿de verdad te parece demasiado revelador?

—Sí, demasiado —murmuró al notar las miradas de muchos caballeros.

—¿Y no le gusta señor Kou? —pregunto haciendo que la tomara con un brazo de la cintura.

—Sí, pero no soy el único al que le gusta —fijando la mirada en ella.

—Pero eres tú el único que me importa... —dijo sonriéndole— lo uso para ti

—Mis compañeros querían tomar la delantera

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Pero tú no los ibas a dejar, además yo no le hubiera hecho caso a ninguno

—No fueron muy agradables sus comentarios —haciendo un ligero puchero— y no me gusta cómo te miran

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— Debes sentirte orgulloso de la mujer que tienes para ti, todos la desean y ella solo te desea a ti

Sonrió ligeramente— Es que ya estoy más que orgulloso de tenerte amor

—Entonces no importa lo que digan, ya sabes que jamás le haría caso a nadie que no fueras tú, pero ¿de verdad no te agrada mi vestido?

La abrazo acercándose a su oído— Podría hacerte mía en este mismo instante

Cerro los ojos ansiando poder hacerlo— ¿Aquí?

Beso su oreja, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

—Seiya... —murmuró sonrojada.

—Me gusta cuando me provocas de esta forma, pero no me gusta que provoques a los demás, quiero tenerte solo para mi

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Solo soy tuya mi amor, y no quiero provocar a nadie más que a ti... además pronto dejare de usar esos vestidos

—Sé que no, pero en verdad este es el vestido más revelador que has usado —sujetándola de la cintura buscando el calor de sus labios.

—Tenemos una vida juntos así que aun te puedo sorprender... —dijo besándolo por fin.

Ya no dio nada tan solo beso sus labios con intensidad.

Lo abrazo con fuerza disfrutando de sus labios, cuando de pronto se sintió débil entre sus labios y no precisamente por deseo, era uno de esos mareos que le daban ahora entendiendo que era debido a su pequeño bebé, por lo que sus manos resbalaron de su cuello.

— ¿Serena estas bien? —murmuró preocupado al verla desvanecer entre sus brazos.

—Si... —murmuró llevándose la mano a la cabeza— fue solo un mareo

—Debe ser por el bebé —sonrió sujetándola— ven vamos para que te sientes y comamos algo ¿sí?

Asintió sonriéndole sutil apoyándose en él— Nuestro bebé nos interrumpió justo cuando iba a decirte que escapáramos cinco minutos

—Es por que no debemos escapar aun —sonrió conduciéndola hacia su mesa ayudándola a sentar.

Sonrió— Si creo que tienes razón, por cierto ¿cuándo le vamos a decir a tu mamá sobre el bebé?

— ¿Bebe? —se acercó la pequeña un tanto curiosa al escuchar a sus padres hablar sobre un bebe.

Serena volteo a ver a la pequeña y volviendo la mirada hacia Seiya— Princesa

Trago un poco de saliva, para cargar a la pequeña y sentarla en sus piernas— Hola mi niña hermosa ¿dónde estabas metida?

—Estaba jugando en la playa con mi abuelita... —sonrió abrazando a su papá— ¿dijiste bebé?

—Así es princesa —abrazándola hacia él— pronto vas a tener un hermanito

—¿Un hermanito? —pregunto confundida.

—Así es tu mami va tener un bebe y será tu hermanito, y cuidaras y jugaras con él

—Un bebé... —sonrió feliz.

—Si princesa un bebé —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Así que pronto volveré a ser abuela? —acercándose a espaldas de la pareja.

Serena sonrió— Si, pensábamos decirle en cuanto volvimos, vamos a tener un hijo

—Muchas felicidades es una gran noticia —sonrió abrazándola— aunque ya lo sabia

Sonrió feliz llevando la mano a su vientre— Estoy feliz, y yo que no me di cuenta antes

Mama tu siempre tan observadora —se puso de pie aun abrazando a la pequeña— me siento tan feliz de tener una familia tan maravillosa

—Papi, ¿y cuando veré a mi hermanito?, ¿y será un niño?, los niños no me gustan

—Aún no sabemos que va ser princesita, llegara en algunos meses —acariciando su mejilla— cuidaras de él o ella ¿verdad?

Asintió sonriendo— Si papi y cuidare también de mami, ya no voy a dejar que se queje cuando está contigo

— ¿Que se queje? —miro confundido a la pequeña y enseguida a Serena.

—Sí, cuando se encierran en su habitación —dijo muy segura.

No evito ponerse como un tomate al verse descubierto por su hija— Hotaru yo...

—Ah princesa, pero eso no es malo —dijo Serena sonrojada— además tu hermanito estará bien

Hizo un puchero— No, no yo voy a dormir contigo mami, para que ya no te quejes —aún más segura.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Bueno princesa, dormirás conmigo —volvió la mirada hacia Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hotaru también es muy sobreprotectora, no cabe duda que es mi hija, mi pequeña princesa —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

—Claro que es sobreprotectora, y si nuestro hijo es igual a ti ufff ya me hare a la idea de que todos me cuidarán

—Eso tenlo por seguro amor, no tendrás mejor protección que la nuestra

—Estoy segura que tendré la mejor protección —sonrió abrazando tanto a Seiya y a su hija.

—No olvides que yo también te cuidare más ahora —acercándose a ellos para unirse al abrazo.

—Por supuesto mamá —dijo sonriendo abrazándola— dejare que me consientan ahora más que nunca

—Y vaya que estarás muy consentida —besando su frente abrazándolas a las tres— soy un hombre muy afortunado

—Y yo una niña muy contenta y feliz porque tengo una gran familia. —dijo feliz besando la mejilla de cada uno que la tenía abrazada.

— ¿Nos dejan unirnos a su abrazo familiar? —sonrió al acercarse con su esposa.

—¿Saben que estamos completamente locos todos? —dijo Serena sonriendo haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de abrazarlos a todos.

—Ninguna locura hermanita, es solo nuestra familia —abrazándola.

Asintió feliz dejándose envolver por esa cálida sensación de protección y amor que ahora tendrían ambas con esa hermosa familia.

—Que linda familia, ¿me permiten fotografiarlos?

—Michiru, por supuesto amiga, nada mejor que una fotografía de este instante

Sonrió fotografiando a la hermosa familia.

Serena se abrazó a Seiya y a su pequeña Hotaru, su hermana a su lado, se sentía plena y feliz, sabía que conservaría ese instante en su memoria por siempre.

Seiya mantuvo en brazos a la pequeña mientras Serena se abrazaba a ellos y él a su vez abrazaba a su madre, por su parte Darien abrazaba a su ahora esposa, era un momento maravilloso y una fotografía de la que ahora era su familia sería la mejor muestra de la felicidad que sentía.

—Una hermosa fotografía —dijo cuándo se las mostró— ahora podemos felicitar a los recién casados

Sonrió acercándose a su amiga— Muchas gracias Michiru es hermosa —abrazándola.

—Tu estas hermosa —dijo abrazándola— felicidades amiga te ves radiante

—Estoy muy feliz, con Darien, y me alegra ver que tú también lo estas Michiru

—Como nunca lo imagine, Diamante es tan perfecto

—Me alegra mucho por ti y por él, en verdad merece ser feliz

—Sí, todos merecemos ser felices, supongo que te tomaras algunos días para tu luna de miel

—Así es, pero sé que la empresa estará en buenas manos

—Por supuesto yo me encargo de que Diamante haga un buen trabajo

—Sé que lo hará, confió en el gran equipo de trabajo que tenemos

—Yo también confió en el gran grupo de trabajo que hemos formado

La abrazo sintiéndose muy feliz— Sobre todo me alegra haber recuperado a una de mis amigas

—Y a mí me alegra que hayas recuperado después de todo lo que paso Haru —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Ustedes nunca cambiaran —murmuró a espaldas de ellas.

Volteo a ver quién les hablaba sorprendiéndose de ver a su antigua compañera— Setsuna

Sonrió ligeramente— Tiempo sin verlas

— ¿Setsuna?

—Hola, creo que a tu hermana se le olvidó decirte que me invito a tu boda

—Así parece —se acercó a ella— es una bonita sorpresa

—Qué bueno que viniste —se acercó a ellas— creo que tenemos mucho que platicar

—Si bastante —sonrió abrazándolas a ambas— no hay nada más que pueda pedir, me siento muy feliz

—Me alegra haber venido y ahora que las encontré de nuevo no me alejare de mis amigas

—Eso esperamos Setsuna, por cierto, ven te presento a mi esposo —cercándose a Darien.

—¿Me llamas mi amor? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Claro mira quiero presentarte a Setsuna

—Mucho gusto, Darien Chiba

—El gusto es mío —dijo extendiendo su mano— Setsuna Meio, Haru ¿dime donde consigo uno así?

Sonrió un tanto apenado— Recomiéndale la agencia

Sonrió ligeramente— Era mi guardaespaldas —guiño un ojo.

—¿Tu guardaespaldas?, vaya así que las dos se enamoraron de sus guardaespaldas, si definitivamente tengo que conseguir uno para mi

—Así es suena loco, pero me enamore de él conforme fueron pasando los días

—Haru no me lo tomes a mal, pero la vida de las hermanas Tsukino Tenoh es muy interesante, me encantaría hacer un programa de ustedes

— ¿Qué clase de programa quieres hacer?

—Uno dónde el público y toda la gente conozca a tan bellas herederas

—Mmm déjame pensarlo

—Claro piénsalo y luego nos ponemos de acuerdo

—Me parece bien, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, por ahora amiga mía gracias por venir ha sido un bello regalo, ahora diviértete quizás encuentres algún agente guapo que pueda conquistarte

—Claro que lo haré, con tan guapos hombres es difícil que no encuentre a alguien con quien divertirme

Sonrió vertida ante su expresión.

X-X

—Tu hermana está muy contenta

—Así es como quería verla, feliz y contenta, me encanta verla sonriente

—Igual que a mí me gusta verte sonreír amor

Volteo a verlo abrazándolo— Te amo y por eso soy muy feliz y siempre sonreiré si estas a mi lado

—Siempre estaré a tu lado amor

Acaricio su mejilla— Ya te dije que eres guapo

Sonrió ligeramente— Tu también eres muy hermosa amor te amo —disfrutando su caricia.

—Seiya, lamentamos interrumpir, pero queríamos presentarnos con tu prometida —dijo uno de los compañeros de la agencia.

Serena volteo un tanto sonrojada ya que había estado a punto de besar a su prometido.

—Hola muchachos, miren ella es mi prometida la señorita Serena Tsukino —sonrió al ver entre el grupo a Richard.

—Hola, mucho gusto chicos, Seiya me ha hablado de ustedes —dijo sonriendo.

—El gusto es nuestro —sonriendo— es usted muy hermosa

—Muchas gracias —sonrió sonrojada— hola Richard, disculpa no te había reconocido

—Hola señorita, me alegra verla tan contenta

—Muy contenta, parece que a ti te ha ido bastante bien, ¿cómo te tratan todos estos apuestos caballeros?

—Bastante bien es un buen trabajo muchas gracias por esta oportunidad

Sonrió negando— No tienes nada que agradecer, te la merecías, nos ayudaste mucho, te debo mucho Richard, bueno a todos ustedes, muchas gracias chicos

—Seiya era uno de los mejores agentes de la agencia, por favor hágalo feliz y que sea de los mejores cantantes

—Lo hare muy feliz —dijo tomando la mano de su prometido.

—Gracias señorita, disculpe ¿nos prestaría a Seiya un momento?, tenemos unas cosas que hablar con él

—Mmm pero... —hizo un puchero hacia su prometido— bueno, pero no te tardes ¿sí?

—No tardare amor —rozo sus labios, para enseguida ir con los chicos.

X-X

—Sí que gusta divertirse —murmuró a sus amigas dando un sorbo de limonada.

—Disculpe señora —dijo uno de los meseros acercándose a ella— le mandaron esto

— ¿Qué es? —fijando la mirada en el mesero, a lo que él le entregó un sobre con su nombre en él.

—Gracias —murmuró al recibir el sobre alejándose un poco de sus amigas examinándolo.

Desde lejos la observó, admiraba todo con atención pronto llevaría acabo su venganza y esta vez no habría errores.

—"Felicidades, luces muy hermosa al igual que tu hermana, pronto tendrán noticias mías, y cuidado no le digas a nadie ya me conoces y puedo hacértelo pagar"

Abrió los ojos sorprendía, buscando a los alrededores, eso no podía ser posible, era él, había escapado, frunció el ceño molesta no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, arrugando aquella nota.

—Haru, ¿ya probaste el pastel de queso? —dijo Serena acercándose con un pequeño plato.

Salió de sus pensamientos— No aún no

—Deberías, esta delicioso —le acercó el tenedor con un poco.

Probo un poco de aquel pastel— Delicioso

Sonrió abrazándola—¿Estas feliz?

—Si lo estoy —abrazándola, manteniendo en su puño aquella nota.

—Haru te quiero y ahora si ya quiero casarme

—Pronto vas a casarte hermanita y serás muy feliz, por favor cuídate y no salgas sola a la calle ¿sí?

Aquello la extraño— ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo hazme caso ¿sí? —separándose un poco de ella— vamos a un lugar más privado ¿sí?, ¿qué te parece el baño?

—Si claro, pero ¿qué pasa?

Sonrió fingiendo una sonrisa, llevándola hacia los baños.

Camino con ella hacia los baños volteo a ver a Seiya que estaba muy divertido con sus compañeros y amigos.

Al asegurarse que estaban solas— Serena tienes que ver esto —extendiéndole la nota.

—¿Qué es esto? —tomando la hoja para leerla.

Se paseó por el baño nerviosa mientras su hermana leía la nota.

La leyó y pudo entender porque su hermana estaba así de nerviosa— Hay que decirles

—Sí, pero tengo miedo, no sabemos dónde este, tu sabes que él es un hombre muy peligroso

—Sí, pero es mejor que lo sepan, ¿ya sabrán que escapo?

—No lo sé —suspiro— se discreta si está observando, no quiero ponerlo sobre aviso

—No te preocupes, no hace nada loco, ahora quita esa cara, relájate ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió sutil a su hermana.

—Está bien, no dejaremos que ese hombre se salga con la suya

—Para nada, anda sonríe iré a decírselo a Seiya ¿está bien?

—Y yo se lo diré a Darien

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Seiya, actúa normal... ¿por cierto que tal me queda el vestido? —preguntó sonriéndole para hacer que se tranquilizara.

—Demasiado revelador, pero muy bien, luces hermosa, dime que te dijo Seiya? —saliendo del baño junto con ella.

Sonrió sutil— Le gusto, pero se encelo por sus compañeros, hombres ya sabes cómo son

—Y a ti te gusta provocarlos —dio un tanto divertida.

—No para nada, yo solo quiero provocar a mi prometido —sonrió buscándolo.

al menos ya acabaron con sus juegos —suspiro al ver a todos los hombres reunidos brindando a la salud del novio.

—Pero son divertidos, ¿Qué te parecieron? —preguntó—

si bastante divertido.

—Si, por eso lo hacemos, me gusta jugar con él, bueno deja me acerco a mi prometido disimuladamente ¿sí?

—Claro y diviértete, seguro él creerá que no te he dicho nada

—Por supuesto, le haremos creer que todo está bien... —sonrió para luego alejarse hacia donde estaba su prometido llegando por la espalda abrazándolo.

Sonrió al sentir ese abrazo— Bueno caballeros si me permiten bailare con mi prometida —murmuró girándose lentamente para verla— ¿bailarías conmigo?

—Por supuesto caballero —dijo sonriendo— ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?, a lo mejor me había equivocado

—Nadie me abraza como tú y jamás te equivocarías de hombre —sujetando su mano llevándola hacia el centro de la pista.

—Eso me gusto —sonrió dejándose llevar observando con disimulo buscando a Alan.

— ¿A quién buscas princesa? —murmuro tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—A nadie —murmuró sonriéndole— bueno si, pero... antes bésame

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Dime a quien buscas —deteniéndose a unos centímetros de ella.

—Malo... —sonrió sutil colocando las manos sobre las de él— Alan está aquí

— ¿Alan? —frunciendo el ceño.

Lo sujeto más hacia ella haciendo como que lo besaba— Nos observa, disimula mi amor

Beso sus labios con intensidad abrazándola hacia él— ¿Dónde está? —murmuró entre sus labios.

—No lo sé, le envió a Haru una nota —murmuró abrazándolo— debe estar por aquí escondido

—Entonces no debes apartarte de mí

—Estaré bien, pero en cuanto Haru se lo diga a Darien seguro querrá ir a buscarlo y tu atrás de él... —dijo abrazándolo para moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Eso es lo que no debemos hacer porque puede aprovechar cualquier distracción para hacerles daño y no voy a permitirlo

—¿Que vas a hacer? —murmuró a su oído.

—Lo que él no imagina que haremos, así como imagino no pensó que tu hermana te dijera lo que ocurre

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te amo, me encanta cuando te pones así

—No voy a darle la más mínima oportunidad, te quedaras a mi lado en todo momento ¿sí?

—Está bien mi amor, pero creo que eso será más riesgoso ¿no crees?

—No se atreverá a cercarse mientras a mi lado estés y si lo hace se arrepentirá

Sonrió separando su rostro de su hombro— Bésame

—Te amo —murmuró al besar sus labios.

Lo abrazo hacia ella ya que, aunque no lo demostrara también tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su amado prometido.

Sentía su miedo, y él también lo tenía, pero no dejaría que nada le ocurriera.

Se separó de sus labios recargando la frente en la de él sonriendo sutil— Haz lo que tengas que hacer

Asintió acariciando su mejilla— Confía en mi amor

Asintió dándole un pequeño beso— Anda, es hora

—Vamos —tomo su mano buscando a su primo, debía ser discreto por lo que llevo a Serena la mesa de bebidas, esperando el momento indicado para acercarse sin levantar mayores sospechas.

Fingió sonriendo y tomando una copa para beber buscando disimuladamente a su hermana.

Suspiro acercándose a su ahora esposo, no evitando ver al rededor, esperando poder identificar en donde se encontraba es hombre.

—¿A dónde va mi hermosa esposa? —dijo rodeando su cintura.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo— Me asustaste Darien —girando el rostro hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —acaricio suavemente su rostro— ¿a quién esperabas?

Sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose más tranquila— A ti, solo a ti

Sonrió besando sus labios— ¿Quieres bailar o prefieres que nos marchemos ya?

Acaricio su rostro acercándose a su oído— ¿Y tienes prisa por irte?

—Mucha... —dijo besando suavemente su cuello— ¿tú no?

—Si, pero aun no podemos irnos —cerrando sus ojos disfrutando esa suave caricia.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos— te necesito

—Y yo a ti —sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer— pero aun no podemos irnos, tienes una misión que cumplir antes de que eso suceda

—¿Cual misión? —preguntó besando su cuello.

—Que captures a un rufián

Aquello lo desconcertó, se separó para poder verla— ¿De qué hablas?

Llevo un dedo a sus labios volviendo acercarlo hacia ella— Shhh escúchame y no hagas nada que pueda delatarme, Alan está aquí, no sé cómo, pero lo esta

La abrazo más hacia él— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró a su oído

—Un mesero me entrego una nota —tomando su mano para darle aquella nota completamente arrugada.

—Maldito... —murmuró besando su mejilla— no sabe a dónde vino a meterse

Lo abrazo con fuerza— Me dijo que no dijera nada, no sé dónde este, pero desde hace un buen rato me siento observada, aunque creí que eran imaginaciones mías

—Me encargare de él, ¿Dónde está Seiya?

—Con Serena, por favor ten cuidado ¿sí?

—No te preocupes —acaricio su mejilla— todo saldrá bien, vamos con ellos

—Si vamos —tomo su mano con fuerza, sintiendo temor, no quería que nada le pasara a su esposo, ni a su familia por causa de ese hombre que tanto daño le había ocasionado en el pasado.

—Ahí vienen —dijo Serena abrazándose a Seiya sonriendo fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Se acercó a la pareja tomando dos copas más— ¿Les gustaría brindar?

—Por supuesto —dijo Serena abrazándose al brazo de Seiya.

—Claro —sonrió tomando la copa que le ofrecía, sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

—¿Supongo que ya sabes quién nos vigila? —dijo Darien sonriendo tomando otra copa.

—Así es, sugiero que hagamos que se arrepienta por andar espiando donde no debe

—Donde no debe y tratar de lastimar a tan bellas mujeres —dijo sonriendo a su esposa.

—No conseguirá su objetivo —sonrió ligeramente— ese rufián volverá al lugar de donde nunca debió salir

—Creo que debemos ir con el jefe y explicarle lo que sucede

—Claro él sabrá que debemos hacer, pero sugiero que sea uno quien lo haga, si está vigilando seguro tendrá sus ojos fijos en la señorita Haruka, por lo que iré yo, así ese hombre no sospechara nada ¿te parece bien?

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y me dices que fue lo que te dijo

—Sí, tú no te separes de tu esposa y disimula no saber nada

—No la dejaría por nada —dijo abrazándola con fuerza hacia él.

—Amor, vamos a bailar, debemos distraer su atención, además que no hemos bailado como esposos que ahora somos

—Por supuesto —dejo la copa en la mesa para luego tomarla de la mano— ustedes también diviértanse

—Vamos mi amor a que me presentes primero a tu ex jefe... —sonrió.

Sonrió dejándose guiar por su esposo hacia el centro de la pista— Te amo Darien

—Yo igual —dijo abrazándola para comenzar a bailar suavemente.

Sonrió admirando su rostro— Aun cuando sé que ese hombre está cerca me siento feliz

—No dejare que nada te pase lo juró —dijo besando su frente.

No dudó ese instante para abrazarlo y besar sus labios, abrazándose más hacia él.

La estrecho entre sus brazos besando su cabello disimulando para buscarlo con la mirada.

X-X

Sonrió al ver a la pareja bailar— Si amor, hasta ahora nunca te lo había presentado, jefe, muy buenas tardes

—Seiya, pensé que no te acercarías ahora que eres una celebridad

—No exagere jefe, jamás cambiare a mis amigos y las personas que amo por la fama

—Bueno eso espero ¿y quién es la bella dama que te acompaña?, y que por lo visto ha dejado con la boca abierta a más de uno de mis muchachos —dijo observando a los compañeros de Seiya que se sintieron apenados desviando la mirada.

—Es mi prometida —sonrió divertido al ver las expresiones de sus antiguos compañeros— la señorita Serena Tsukino, amor él es mi jefe Artemio

—Hola mucho gusto... —dijo extendiendo su mano— Seiya me ha contado que ha sido un excelente jefe

—El gusto es mío señorita, ¿sabe que Seiya era uno de mis mejores agentes?

—Sí, lo sé lo he visto en acción

—Me alegra ver que corresponde a los sentimientos de mi muchacho

—Más que eso, debo agradecerle por haberlo cuidado tanto tiempo

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita, este muchacho me cae bien, lástima que perdí a uno de mis mejores agentes, por cierto, espero que me regale un autógrafo para mi esposa

—Ah mejor regale un disco —dijo sonriendo su prometido.

—Claro será un placer jefe, pero antes —se acercó un poco más hablando en voz baja— necesitamos de toda su ayuda y discreción

—Claro lo que necesites muchacho

—Gracias, porque tenemos un intruso en la fiesta que debemos capturar a como dé lugar —tomando una copa para brindar con él.

—¿Un intruso?, ¿de qué hablas muchacho?

—Alan Stevens está aquí, no sé dónde, pero algo está tramando, envió una nota a la señorita Haruka... —dando un sorbo.

—Entiendo... —suspiró bebiendo un poco de vino— enviare a rodear la zona

—Gracias, por favor que sean discretos y que no levanten sospecha alguna

—No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo hago las cosas, no sé cómo ese tipo logro escapar

—Lo sabremos al momento que sea capturado gracias jefe

—De nada muchacho —volteo a ver a uno de los agentes haciéndole una seña— por si acaso tengan cuidado

—Lo tendremos, vamos amor, se me antojo un postre de fresa —sujetando su mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor —dijo Serena sonriéndole amable al ex jefe de su prometido.

—El gusto fue mío Señorita, cuide de ese loco imprudente —sonrió al recordar sus inicios de Seiya, cuando solo era un muchacho loco.

—Con gusto lo hare —dijo sonriendo sujetándose del brazo de Seiya.

Se alejó un tanto sonrojado.

—Pensé que querrías ir con ellos

—Sí, pero no es conveniente si nos ve juntos demasiado sospechara, ¿dónde está Hotaru?

—Allá... —murmuró señalando una de las mesas donde estaba con su abuela— ¿vamos con ellas?

—Si vamos con ellas, será mejor si tengo a mis mujeres cerca de mí —sonrió caminando hacia donde estaban su hija y su madre.

—Está bien, vamos... —sonrió sutil dejándose llevar hacia donde estaba su pequeña.

—Hola bellas damas ¿les podemos hacer compañía? —sonrió un tanto divertido ante todo debía guardar la calma, notando como algunos hombres comenzaban a dispersarse.

—Claro que si hijo... —dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué les parecería algo así para su boda?

— ¿Qué opinas amor te gustaría algo así? —abrazándola hacia él.

—Mmm ¿te gustaría algo así de grande? —preguntó abrazándolo.

—Bueno, viéndolo bien la mayoría de los invitados son gente de confianza y en definitivo quiero invitar a los de la agencia y los de la producción

—Entonces ya no sería una boda tan pequeña... —dijo con cierta emoción.

—No ya no sería tan pequeña —sonrió un tanto pensativo— quizás tengamos que mandar a hacer más invitaciones

Sonrió aún más— Si, más invitaciones y creo que debo buscar aún más cosas, el vestido tendrá que ser en proporción a la fiesta...

— ¿A qué te refieres con proporción a la fiesta?

—Ah bueno pues... un vestido más elaborado ¿no?

— ¿Cómo pensabas lucir para mí? —se cruzó de brazos— demasiado sencilla por ser una fiesta pequeña?

—No, tan sencillo, pero no tan elaborado...

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué?, no mi amor yo quiero que luzcas para mí, no para los invitados pequeña o grande solo quiero que luzcas hermosa y no tan provocativa —bromeando un poco.

—¿No tan provocativa?, pero... pensé que te había gustado este vestido, de hecho, por un instante pensé en que este fuera el vestido

—Si me gusta amor, pero tú sabes que solo para mí —acercándose a su oído.

Sonrió sonrojada— Bueno buscare un vestido más recatado, pero no pidas que no enseñe al menos un poco

—Poco me parece bien, pero no así que dejas poco a la imaginación, porque aun los muchachos no han apartado la mirada de ti

Volteo a ver a quien se refería haciendo que todos se voltearan dejando de verla— Te tienen envidia

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— Lo sé, pero no me gusta

—Ay hijo, ya andas de celoso, tu prometida se ve hermosa y si a ella le gusta lucir así deberías dejarla

—Mamá no me ayudes —haciendo un ligero puchero sentándose.

—Hijo, es que no debes ser tan celoso, no puedes ocultar la belleza de tu prometida —dijo divertida.

—Ya ves mi amor, debo lucir hermosa en todo momento para ti... —dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces piensa en un vestido para mí no para la fiesta —sin quitar el puchero.

—Sera para ambos, es más... —sonrió abrazándolo— te daré una hermosa sorpresa y será como mi amigo Seiya había dicho —se acercó a su oído— mi prometido me llevara en traje de novia a nuestro lecho nupcial

— ¿Y qué sorpresa será? —fiando la mirada hacia ella, mirando a su alrededor por si había noticias del rufián.

—Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa —dijo sonriendo— tu mamá me ayudara ¿verdad que sí?

—Claro te ayudare hija en todo lo que necesites, sin duda ser una boda muy hermosa

—Y con su ayuda será más que hermosa —dijo sonriendo— ¿hay movimiento?

Se puso de pie colocándose a la defensiva al ver que ya lo habían localizado.

—Mi amor ven... —dijo llamando a la niña para que no notara nada.

—Si mami —se puso de pie para abrazarla.

—No se vayan a mover de mi lado

Subió la mirada hacia Seiya un tanto preocupada— ¿Te diviertes mi amor? —pregunto acariciando su cabello.

—Si mami, dime ¿tu boda va ser igual de bonita?, la tía Haru se ve muy feliz

—Si mi amor, estaré muy feliz —sonrió entreteniéndola— dime ¿te gustaría llevar las flores o la cola del vestido?

— ¿Flores? —pregunto con curiosidad— como es eso mami

Volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su primo que aun bailaba esperando que igual se diera cuenta del movimiento.

Se topó con la mirada de su primo entendiendo— Me parece que todo está bien

Subió su mirada hacia el— ¿Ya lo atraparon?

—Eso parece, tendría que averiguarlo

Lo sujeto un poco más hacia ella— No se ocurra dejarme aquí... iré contigo

—¿Y exponerte?

—No me vas a exponer, por el contrario, lo harás si me dejas sola... —sonrió de lado— además quiero ver su cara cuando vea que sus planes han fracaso una vez más y esta vez mucho antes de ponerlos en marcha

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te acerques a él ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó besando sus labios— No me sueltes entonces... —sujetando su mano con fuerza.

—Bien, vamos... —dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

Respiro profundamente siguiéndolo.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Serena al ver que su hermana y su esposo se alejaban.

—No lo sé... —murmuró un tanto preocupado.

—¿Aún hay peligro? —preguntó en un sutil susurro al hacer que se acercara a ella.

Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado— No estoy seguro, pero es mejor esperar aquí ¿sí?

—Pero... ¿y Haru?, quiero ir con ella

—Por favor Serena no dejare que vayas, no quiero exponerlas, ella estará bien esta con Darien

Se quedó callada bajando la mirada, estaba preocupada por su hermana, era cierto estaba bien protegida por Darien, pero tantos años siendo ellas solas que ahora le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que ahora debían ser independientes— Bien...

Llevo su mano hacia sus labios besando el dorso de esta— Darien cuidara de ella, es un gran agente confiemos en ellos ¿sí?

Asintió suspirando, solo deseando que aquella pesadilla de nombre Alan terminara de una vez para no tener que sentirse nuevamente temerosa de su presencia.

Fijo la mirada en su madre que abrazaba a la pequeña, que quería ir a jugar— Espera mi amor debes terminar toda tu comida antes de jugar

—Pero quiero ir a la playa papi, quiero buscar conchitas

—Iremos contigo después de comer —acariciando la cabeza de la niña— que hablando de eso tengo mucha hambre

—Te iré a servir algo de comer —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie— no tardo

Sujeto su mano temeroso de dejarla ir.

Volteo a verlo— Estaré bien, solo son unos cuantos pasos

—Está bien... —murmuró soltando su mano confiando en que todo estaría bien.

Suspiró sutil, comprendía que estuviera preocupado, pero él también tenía que aprender a confiar en ella.

—Hijo, no le pasara nada, no creo que tus compañeros quieran quitártela —Dijo Neherenia ayudando a la niña con un trozo de carne.

Asintió, soltándola por completo— Que sea un trozo muy grande de carne por favor y tú también, sírvete de comer que no has comido nada

—Sí, lo hare —dijo alejándose enseguida.

—Ay hijo creo que te has vuelto demasiado celoso últimamente

— ¿Te parece mamá? —sin despegar la mirada de su prometida y ocasionalmente en la playa por si ocurría algo.

—Si hijo, pero bueno Serena es una mujer muy bella, es normal que atraiga la mirada de los caballeros, no es por presumir, pero yo a su edad era igual, y tu padre igual que tú, celoso

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Bueno es que... yo...

—Debes aprender a ver que ella solo tiene ojos para ti y que ser así de coqueta es natural en ella, dudo que lo haga por coquetear para los demás...

—Sé que no lo hace para coquetear con los demás, pero la amo tanto que a veces tengo miedo de perderla, después de todo me costó mucho trabajo ver lo que ella significa para mi

—Hijo... —Se acercó a él tomando su mano— si ella se quiere ir no es perderla, es dejarla ser libre, pero está a tu lado, te ama y aunque aún les es difícil sobrellevar la vida que han decidido lo están haciendo muy bien, porque se aman y la lucha es mutua

—Lo sé mamá, la amo tanto, nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien de esta manera —presionando su mano ligeramente.

Sonrió palmeando su mano— Lo sé hijo, por primera vez te veo realmente feliz y entusiasmado en organizar una boda, la próxima semana debes darte un tiempo para ir a ver tu traje, debes lucir impecable junto a la novia

—Si lo hare, le pediré a Yaten que me acompañe ya que Darien estará de luna de miel, es una lástima que no haya podido asistir, pero si no le disculpare si falta a mi boda

—Ay muchachos locos, ah y no te preocupes, me encargare de tu novia no luzca demasiado provocativa

—Gracias mamá, me había dicho sería un vestido un poco escotado, pero este que se puso no tiene nada que ver con el que me dijo que usaría

Rio divertida— Pues se ve muy linda, y sexy, ten cuidado a lo que le digas que sí, porque supongo que dijiste que si podría usarlo

—Si lo dije —suspiro al verla regresar— pero sin duda se ve muy hermosa

—Y supongo que esta noche debo quedarme con Hotaru ¿verdad?

— ¿Que comes que adivinas mama?

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo— Intuición...

—Aquí tienes, te serví todo lo que había de carnes... —dijo colocando el plato en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, todo se ve delicioso —sonrió aún más animado.

—Bien comamos entonces —dijo colocando su plato con un poco de todo lo que había.

Se acerco improvisadamente robando un beso de sus labios

Sonrió sutil sorprendiéndose por su beso, negó con esa sonrisa, él sí que sabía cómo distraerla.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas, buenas noches, pasamos a dejar un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Serena como dije esta loquita y con ese vestido más, pobre Seiya tener que soportar las miradas de todos los compañeros, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué les pareció la boda?, por fin Haru amarro a Darien (es un decir), esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado, ahora nos leemos la próxima semana, que tengan excelente inicio de semana y feliz puente, saludos.


	44. Chapter 44

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 44

p.d. incluye lemons

—Jefe... ¿qué paso? —preguntó Darien al llegar a donde le habían dicho que estaba el detenido.

—El joven Richard lo encontró oculto entre las rocas de la playa, estaba tan distraído observándolos que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde —sonrió triunfante.

Sonrió con más tranquilidad— Y por suerte fue sin mayores contratiempos... ¿ya se lo llevaran?

—No aun no —murmuró volviendo la mirada atrás, apenas se lo llevaran.

—Esperemos que esta vez no se les escape —dijo observando como su compañero Richard se lo llevaba.

Alan volteo a ver a Haruka, odiándola con toda su alma, buscaría la manera de volver y acabar su maravillosa nueva vida feliz que estaba por comenzar.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en él, no dejaría que volviera arruinar su vida, lo que él había significado había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo tenía que ver hacia el futuro que ahora tenía con Darien y nada más, esperando que ese hombre no volviera jamás a sus vidas.

Al notar la mirada de aquel hombre en su esposa la abrazo hacia él dándole a entender que ahora estaba él junto a ella para protegerla— Vamos mi amor, tenemos que festejar... jefe, ¿nos acompaña?

Al sentir su abrazo le sonrió a su ahora esposo, acercándose a rozar sus labios—

—Claro adelántense enseguida los alcanzo, voy asegurarme que se lleven a este rufián

—Gracias jefe—le sonrió a su superior para darse la vuelta y volver a la recepción— ¿más tranquila?

—Sí, mucho mejor, vamos con Serena debe estar preocupada

—Y Seiya también deben estar preocupados... por cierto... ¿qué le pico a tu hermana con ese modelito que trae?

—Nada solo le gusta ser ella siempre, y sobre todo hacer que su prometido no le quite la mirada de encima

Sonrió abrazándola— Definitivamente tu hermanita esta por completo loquita, me pregunto cómo va a ser ese bebé que esperan, ah tendré mucho cuidado de que nuestro hijo se junte con el de ellos

—Que cuidado ni que ocho cuartos, serán primos y serán muy unidos, tal como lo son tú y Seiya o mi hermana y yo y no quiero que andes con muecas si llegan hacer alguna locura

—Ay mi amor, pero es que conociendo a tu hermana imagino que su hijo o hija ira a salir igual o peor de tremenda, ¿a veces no te da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer?

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —deteniéndose un poco.

—Pues porque no sé sabe con qué saldrá, ya viste en la mañana trepada como koala en el barandal, en su estado y no se cuida

Sonrió divertida—Un koala, bueno recuerdo que alguien dijo que no debía ser tan protectora que quizás deba dejar que de vez en cuando la muerda un cangrejo

—Un pequeño cangrejo, pero mira —dijo señalando a varios caballeros y a sus compañeros— todos pendientes de ella, esos no son cangrejos son buitres

—Si son buitres, solo espero que tu no la mires de la misma forma

—Claro que no, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero no es solo eso, en verdad tu hermana está totalmente loca, lo de la mañana fue imprudente

—Sé que fue imprudente y que esta loquita, pero es mi hermana, y así la quiero y siempre voy a cuidar de ella

Sonrió sutil— Lo sé y yo también te ayudare a cuidarla, tanto que a ver cómo me quito de encima a los compañeros mira, nada más les falta babear, buitres, lo bueno es que Seiya ya no está ahí si no ufff

—Lo bueno es que Seiya espanta a los buitres

—Por supuesto, así como yo hago lo mismo... —la abrazo por la cintura hacia él— después de decirles que ya todo está bien usted señora Chiba y yo nos marcharemos a nuestra suite...

— ¿Tan pronto? —sonrió un tanto divertida— ¿me dejaras lanzar el ramo?

—Bueno, solo eso y ya, ansió hacerte mía

—Y yo también ansió ser tuya, te extrañe todos estos días

—Entonces date prisa, esta noche no dormirás mi amor

—Eso suena una amenaza señor Chiba

—Y te encantara, anda vamos con tu loca hermana y con mi celoso primo

Se sonrojó al imaginarlo no evitando sentirse un tanto nerviosa— Si vamos deben estar nerviosos

—Vamos —volvió a tomar su mano caminando entre los invitados con los cuales converso tan solo un poco.

—Mira ahí vienen —dijo Serena ansiosa por poder hablar con ellos.

—Que bien —se puso de pie observando a su primo.

—Todo resuelto —dijo Darien tan solo al llegar a la mesa.

— ¿Sin contratiempos?

—Sin contratiempos, fue un logro más de Richard... —dijo sonriendo.

Serena se sintió totalmente tranquila y más segura— ¿Ahora si todo se acabó?

—Si todo termino —acercándose a su hermana— te aseguro que Darien se encargara de que ese hombre no tenga manera de escapar te lo aseguro

Abrazo a su hermana— Eso espero, que todo haya terminado de una vez

—Ya verás que si —abrazándola hacia ella deseando que fuera así.

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Tu estas bien hermanita?

—Si lo estoy, mucho mejor que nunca —sonriéndole mucho más animada— ¿y tú?

—Más tranquila —dijo sonriendo sutil— la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada y luego Seiya que no me dejaba ni moverme

—Hizo bien, Darien tampoco quería que fuera y en todo momento no me soltó

Se acercó a su oído— Acá entre nos lo hizo porque no quiere que sus compañeros me vean

—Te lo dije —sonrió aún más divertida.

Hizo una ligera mueca— Pero solo fue para él

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no evita que otros hombres te miren y babeen por ti

Sonrió orgullosa— Debo aprovechar antes de que no pueda lucir vestidos así

—Coqueta —beso su frente— te quiero hermanita

Sonrió abrazándola— Y yo a ti, al menos ahora si puedo estar tranquila de que nada nos pasara

—Si puedes estarlo hermanita nada va pasarnos

—Creo que cuando se juntan se olvidan de nosotros —dijo Darien sonriendo al ver lo cariñosas que estaban.

—Es que Serena estaba muy preocupada

—Me imagino, por suerte no hubo necesidad de asustar a los invitados, ya se lo llevaron

—Entonces podemos decir que esta misión está completa y con un gran éxito

—Sí y todo gracias a Richard, él fue quien lo capturo, está siendo un excelente agente

—Entonces una vez más le debemos la vida de nuestras amadas

—Así es, en cuanto vuelva a la agencia me encargare de ver que este en una prisión de máxima seguridad para que no se vuelva a escapar

—Imagino que eso será después de tu viaje de luna de miel ¿no es así? —metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—Claro, no pienso dejar ese viaje —sonrió entusiasmado— no hay nada que me impida irme

—Bueno no creo que tengas que espera a que regreses para que ese rufián pague, deja esa tarea en manos de su captor Richard

—Claro, pero ahora solo quiero asegurarme de que no se vuelva a escapar, lo mismo harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar

—Lo mismo haría, porque se lo que sientes

Suspiró volteando a ver a su ahora esposa— No hay nada más que desee que protegerla y proteger a mi hijo, por eso tengo que asegurarme de que ese hombre no volverá a intentar algo en su contra

—Ya no formo parte de la agencia, pero créeme que no hay otra cosa que desee que asegurarme que ese hombre no vuelva a amenazar a mi familia nunca mas

—Me encargare de que así sea —dijo sonriendo sutil— en fin, ¿tu como estas?

—Estoy bien, la verdad me sentía preocupado de que intentara algo

—Creo que todos estábamos preocupados, pero bueno ahora ya paso el peligro podemos continuar disfrutando de la fiesta, claro a menos que sigas estando celoso

—No ya no tanto —guiño un ojo— esa señorita no se va apartar de mi

—Obviamente no... ¿estás seguro de querer cargar con tanta locura?

—Claro que sí, quiero hacerlo, vivir cada día en la locura

—Pues vaya que debes estarte acostumbrando a la mala vida, pero eso si deberías decirle que mientras esté esperando a tu hijo trate de ser más prudente

—Sera prudente porque sabe que debe cuidar de nuestro hijo

—Bueno eso sí —suspiró sutil— y ahora de pronto enamorados de unas bellas hermanas que pronto tendrán a nuestros hijos y casi al mismo tiempo

—Si eso es lo más curioso que se van a llevar por muy poco igual que tú y yo primo

Sonrió divertido— Le dije a Haru que tendría cuidado de que mi hijo se junte con el tuyo, por aquello de la locura de Serena, y me dijo que no, que serán tan unidos como tú y yo... ¿crees que lo vayan a ser para todo?

—Si lo creo porque son nuestros hijos y tienen unos padres que son muy unidos

—Incluso para las parrandas

—Incluso para las parrandas y para enamorarse de dos hermosas chicas estando en servicio

Sonrió palmeando la espalda de su primo— Hemos conseguido una hermosa familia ¿no es así?

—Muy hermosa y como tal nuestro deber es mantenerla unida primo

—Eso haremos primos, eso haremos... —dijo pensativo observando a su esposa y a su hermana— bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos, ansió estar con mi esposa a solas

— ¿Tan pronto? —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—¿Tu no quisieras? —dijo enarcando una ceja— ya te veré el día de tu boda impaciente

—Claro que, si primo, pero solo una vez se casa uno

—En eso tienes razón, pero después de pasar días lejos de la persona amada las horas se vuelven insoportables

—Entiendo, y si puedo imaginar a lo que te refieres —observando las hermanas hablar muy animadamente.

—Por eso es que ya me quiero marchar con mi amada... —dijo sonriendo— Haru, vamos cariño, ¿estás lista para lanzar el ramo?

—Ya voy que impaciente eres —sonrió un tanto divertida— está desesperado —murmuró a su hermana— anda vamos a lanzar el ramo ¿sí?

—Sí, vamos... —tomo su mano acercándose a su oído— lo voy a hacer... —dijo en secreto.

— ¿Que harás? —murmuró un tanto consternada.

—Lo que me dijiste, desde hoy no estaré con Seiya

—Y seguro estará aún más desesperado por irse el día que se casen —sonrió aún más divertida— pero así verán a los otros aspectos que quizás no conoces bien

—Sí, tienes razón, creo que nos hace falta más convivir como novios que como una pareja que ya vive junta

—Exactamente necesitan disfrutarse aún mas

—Sí, ¿sabes?, acertaste cuando me dijiste lo que haría en cuanto me viera con este vestido... —dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Y qué fue lo hizo?

—Más bien lo que dijo... —se sonrojo aún más— ya quería... tu sabes... —dijo apenada.

Suspiró— Te lo dije, pero nunca me haces caso hermanita, ahora eres comidilla para los buitres... que solo no se acercan porque Seiya está contigo

Sonrió sutil— Bueno una vez al año que vean a alguien como yo, alguien a quien definitivamente no pueden tener

—Vanidosa —sonrió ligeramente— anda mejor ve si puedes atrapar el ramo

—Ah somos igualitas hermana... —dijo abrazándose a su brazo— tú también estas volviendo a ser vanidosa, además las dos sabemos que tanto tu como yo ya tenemos un apuesto y caballeroso dueño...

—Sí, pero yo no me estoy exhibiendo con tan poca tela hermanita, hay que saber en qué momentos lucir de ese modo, porque, aunque no luzcas así eres hermosa por naturaleza, y no faltara quien te mire —suspiro.

—¿Entonces estuvo mal que me vistiera así?, ahora ya no me siento a gusto

—Solo analízalo un poco y observa a tu alrededor, quizás entiendas porque tu querido Seiya puede estar un poco molesto y sumamente celoso

Hizo una sutil mueca observando a su alrededor, no solo los compañeros de Seiya la veían si no algunos de los demás invitados, quizá si había exagerado, pero no lo había pensado de ese modo— Entiendo... —suspiró profundamente— anda vamos a que arrojes el ramo

—Si vamos hermanita —sonrió acercándose al centro para llamar a todas las damas que estaban presentes— es hora de arrojar el ramo, ¿están listas?

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas acercándose a ella, mientras todas se reunían Serena regreso con su prometido— Seiya... ¿me prestas tu saco?

Se extrañó de que volviera— Claro amor ¿qué ocurre?

—Ya no quiero que estés molesto ni celoso... —dijo suspirando haciendo un sutil puchero— por eso quiero ponerme tu saco

Sonrió más que satisfecho quitándose el saco algo que deseaba hacer desde hace un buen rato, solo que no había querido incomodarla más con sus celos— De acuerdo —murmuró colocando el saco sobre sus hombros, anda ve por ese ramo amor —rozando sus labios.

—Lo ganare para ti —dijo sonriéndole sutil volviendo hacia donde ya estaban todas las damas esperando a que arrojara el ramo la novia, casi colocándose al frente de todas.

Se puso de espaldas a todas jugando un poco con el antes de arrojarlo, mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa aún más divertida para finalmente arrojarlo.

Darien tan solo sonrió divertido de ver a su esposa jugando, amaba verla sonreír y lo hizo aún más al darse cuenta de que el ramo famoso había caído directamente en las manos de Serena que celebra baba con júbilo el haberlo obtenido— Ni modo primo... es oficial ahora si te casaras...

—Con gusto me casare —sonrió al ver a su prometida sonreír— me pregunto que la habrá hecho volver por el saco —murmuró un tanto pensativo.

—Es lo que te iba a preguntar, ¿por qué se había puesto tu saco?

—No lo sé, me extraño que volviera por él, solo dijo que ya no quería que estuviera molesto y celoso, claro está que deseaba ponérselo desde el momento que la vi llegar con ese vestido

Rio divertido— Nunca habías sido tan celoso, bueno creo que nunca habías sido tan feliz quizá esa sea la respuesta, pero, aun así, después de lo que vieron los caballeros y aun con el saco no dejan de verla

—Ya lo sé, pero bueno se quedarán con las ganas de seguir viendo lo que no deben —tomo una copa dando un sorbo— también he notado que algunos no han despegado la mirada de tu esposa y eso que no viene vestida tan extravagante, por cierto, ¿ese vestido no es el que estaba en el aparador el día en que fuimos al cine los cuatro?

—Lo bueno es que yo no soy tan celoso... —dijo sonriendo— y si es ese vestido y se le ve de maravilla, mujer más hermosa no podría encontrar

—Bueno si consideramos que hasta hace poco eran mujeres las que le coqueteaban y hombres quienes le huían pues si tienes razones para no ser celoso

—No tengo motivo Seiya, Haru me ama y eso es lo que más me importa

—Sé que Serena me ama, de eso no tengo duda alguna, pero es una señorita que le gusta provocar mis celos y no sé por qué razón

—Mmm quizá porque le parece divertido, deberías preguntarle, porque si me he dado cuenta que disfruta provocarte

—Sí, eso es algo que nunca cambiara, y aun así la amo —sonrió al verla acercarse.

—Seiya —corrió a abrazarlo— mira, lo atrape para ti

La recibió con los brazos abiertos— Mi amor, nos vamos a casar —sonrió cargándola y haciéndola girar en el aire— eres maravillosa

—Te amo Seiya —dijo feliz abrazándose a él— ya me quiero casar contigo

—Y nos vamos a casar, será una boda muy hermosa —la bajo para poder besar sus labios— te amo

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? —preguntó Darien acercándose a su esposa.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana más contenta con el ramo— Están felices ¿qué otra cosa puede pasarles?

—Si, al igual que nosotros... —la abrazo hacia él— supongo que querrás ayudarla con la boda ¿verdad?

—Claro además recuerda que debo darle su vestido, solo espero que no cambie de opinión por que sin duda es hermoso —apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Es provocativo? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—Mmm si un poco, pero no es exagerado

—¿Y no crees que deba verlo para hacerle los ajustes necesarios?

—Ya se lo midió y le quedo perfecto aun así debe verlo antes de la boda —guiño un ojo— ¿o que piensas que deba hacer?

—¿Y si engorda?, ¿no querrás que ande incomoda?

—Bueno de aquí a un mes veremos que ocurre, aunque el vestido que use yo estuvo guardado más de un año

—Y te quedo fabuloso... ¿estás lista para irnos?

—Si lo estoy —observo el panorama admirando el esplendo del cielo— antes señor Chiba, me gustaría dar un paseo por la playa ¿me concediera ese deseo?

—¿Ahora? —pregunto un tanto frustrado.

—Solo un pequeño paseo ¿sí?, quiero ver el paisaje que vio nacer nuestro amor, porque aquí fue donde el sentimiento nació

Suspiró acariciando su mejilla— De acuerdo vamos, demos un paseo

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Te amo —se acercó besando su mejilla, para enseguida tomar su mano, y despedirse con una seña de sus hermana y amigas.

Serena le sonrió a su hermana que comenzaba a alejarse— Un paseo por la playa, eso es lo que harán...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuró extrañado.

—Eso hacían mis padres cuando veníamos, y nosotras los veíamos desde la ventana, siempre creímos que era romántico

—Si suena romántico... este lugar es especial para ellos ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo era para mi hermana y ahora supongo que ya significa mucho mas

—Siendo el lugar donde han unido sus vidas... —se quedó pensativo— nosotros tenemos un lugar especial al que ya no podemos ir

—La torre... —suspiró sutil— ¿tenemos algún otro lugar?

—El mirador

Sonrió sutil— Si, lo es, nuestro lugar especial pero ahí no quiero que hagamos nuestra recepción

—Mmm tendremos que buscar otro lugar... ¿que se te ocurre amor?

—Mmm ¿qué te parece el lugar donde me llevaste a cenar?, podemos rentarlo sería especial, fue nuestra primera cita

—Mmm me parece una buena idea, ¿y nuestra noche de bodas?

Sonrió sonrojada— El hotel a donde te lleve a celebrar y de ahí a nuestra luna de miel ¿te parece bien?

—Una excelente combinación sin duda alguna —sonrió satisfecho.

Sonrió sutil— Te amo Seiya, discúlpame por haber vestido así

—Te luce muy bien sin duda alguna —abrazándola aún más.

—Sí, pero te pusiste celoso y no supe verlo... —dijo abrazándolo.

—Es inevitable no sentir celos cuando se tiene a alguien tan hermosa como tu

—Aun así... debí pensar en lo que causaría, lo siento mi amor

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad— Solo no vuelvas a usar este vestido a menos que estemos a solas ¿sí?

Asintió sonriéndole— Estoy cansada, nos vamos ¿ya?

—Está bien vamos amor ya es hora, yo también estoy cansado

Asintió esperando por él— Vamos...

—Vamos —se acercó a su madre— nos iremos a descansar mamá, te encargo a la pequeña —murmuró despidiéndose de su madre.

—Está bien hijo, descansen, nosotras también ya nos vamos a dormir... —dijo sonriéndole a la pareja.

—Hasta mañana —le dio un beso en la mejilla, para enseguida besar la frente de su hija— pórtate bien

—Si papi... —dijo sonriéndole— ¿mañana podemos ir a nadar?

—Claro mi amor, nadaremos en el mar y disfrutaremos el día

—¡Si! —gritó emocionada.

—Descansa mi princesa... —se inclinó besando la mejilla de su hija— hasta mañana... —le sonrió a la madre de Seiya.

Abrazo a Serena sintiéndose feliz— Hasta mañana mami

—Dulces sueños princesa... —volvió a besarla ahora en la frente.

—Hasta mañana mami —bostezando.

—Vámonos princesa, es hora de ir a dormir —dijo Neherenia— hasta mañana descansen

—Hasta mañana, ¿vamos mi amor?

—Si amor vamos —tomo su mano besándola.

X-X

Respiró profundamente sonriendo a su ahora esposa— ¿Estas feliz?

—Si —aspiro el aroma de la playa sintiendo la fresca brisa sobre su rostro— ¿y tú?

—Más que feliz, te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Adulador

—¿Te parece?, yo creo que solo digo la verdad... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

Volvió la mirada hacia él— Sabes, a veces siento que estoy soñando

—¿No crees que yo pueda ser tan perfecto como para estar casado con una bella mujer como tú?

—Vanidoso y arrogante, cada día te conozco más Chiba...

—Y cada día me amas más

—Presuntuoso, quizás si te hubiera conocido así desde un inicio —se quedó pensativa— no te habrías ganado mi confianza

—Pero lo hice mi hermosa Haru, y ahora no te podrás librar de mi —dijo sonriéndole— eres la primera mujer con la que me siento completo en todos los sentidos

Rodeo su cuello— Dime Darien Chiba, ¿por qué decidiste ganarte mi confianza?, aun cuando no te trataba muy bien

—Porque te admiraba y te admiro Haruka, eso me hizo valorarte como mujer y no temerte como hombre

—Yo no sé cómo sucedió, solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta sentía celos y no quería que estuvieras con nadie más que conmigo

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Y ahora me tienes solo para ti, no solo en cuerpo si no en alma, mi mente y corazón te pertenecen por siempre

—Si eres mío y de nadie más, quiero que siempre me protejas, contigo no me siento vulnerable, siento que puedo ser yo sin temor alguno

—Siempre Haru, siempre te protegeré... —acaricio sus labios con suavidad— porque sin ti ya no habría vida

Cerro sus ojos ante su caricia— Darien soy muy feliz, sin ti mi vida seguiría vacía

—Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro mi amor —la abrazo buscando el calor de sus labios— te amo Haruka

—Te amo Darien —murmuró para enseguida entregarse a sus labios, disfrutando su calor.

La abrazo con delicadeza hacia él besándola suavemente, el primero de los muchos besos que tendría para ella.

Se sentía confortada entre sus brazos algo que nunca habría imaginado que podría existir, que no había sentido ni siquiera siendo una adolescente enamorada, ahora comprendía que aquello no había sido amor, sino solo una fantasía.

X-X

Suspiró en cuanto entro a la habitación, se quitó el saco colocándolo con cuidado sobre una silla para luego quitarse las zapatillas y sentir por fin que comenzaba a descansar— La boda estuvo hermosa ¿no te parece?

—Si muy hermosa, lucían muy felices —murmuró dejando la lleve de la habitación sobre un buró.

—Están muy felices, estoy muy contenta por mi hermana, lo que pensó que nunca le sucedería y ahora es toda una mujer casada próxima a ser mamá —suspiró profundamente.

Se acercó a ella— También estoy feliz por Darien que creo no encontraría a esa mujer perfecta para él y la encontró en quien menos imagino

—Sí, lo sé encontraron el amor donde y con quien menos se la esperaban —sonrió sutil— y me alegro por Haru

—Yo también encontré el amor donde menos lo esperaba —la abrazo hacia él besando su cuello.

Suspiró al sentir sus labios— Yo también lo encontré donde menos lo esperaba, aunque ya te buscaba

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco porque entonces no tendría tanta dicha y felicidad

Sonrió feliz— Te hare muy feliz te lo prometo mi amor

—Y yo a ti te compensare día a día —la abrazo más hacia él.

—Te amo Seiya —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te amo Serena, eres todo para mí —tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándola.

Lo contemplo por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder suave y lentamente a sus labios, besándolo con todo el amor que tenía para él.

La estrecho aún más entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba con amor, trasmitiéndole en ese beso lo feliz que se sentía por tenerla junto a él.

Rodeo su cuello abrazándose a él, disfrutando de sus labios, besándolo como tantas ganas había tenido en el día de hacerlo.

Sonrió entre sus labios mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia la cama— Te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor... —murmuró entre sus labios sin dejar de besarlo.

La recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla.

—Te amo Seiya... —murmuró.

—Y yo a ti —acariciando su rostro— eres tan hermosa

Suspiró al sentir su caricia cerrando los ojos— Amor, te amo tanto no podría vivir sin ti

—Ni yo sin ti, te has vuelto más que una adicción, eres mi oxígeno para vivir

—Seiya, ansió ser tuya, te juro que en este momento no hay nada que desee más que entregarme a ti... —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Entonces serás mía mi amor, haremos el amor hasta el amanecer

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— No hay cosa que desee más, pero... hagámoslo hasta nuestra noche de bodas... ¿si?

Aquello sin duda lo desconcertó— ¿Hasta la boda?

Suspiró asintiendo— Te deseo Seiya, de verdad te deseo, pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea solo sexo

—No es solo sexo, aunque si nació de esa forma —recostándose a su lado— un mes sin tenerte entre mis brazos no sé si poder soportarlo

Tomo su brazo para poder recostarse en él— Sé que no es solo sexo, pero en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos pues digamos que es lo que más hemos explotado

—Si en eso tienes razón amor

—Te deseo tanto Seiya, pero sé que la noche que nos casemos será inolvidable

—Lo será como cada noche que hemos pasado juntos

—Si mi amor —lo abrazo con suavidad— dime... ¿tanto me deseas ahora?

—Siempre te deseo

Sonrió incorporándose un poco recargando la barbilla en su pecho— ¿Y si hoy fuera la última vez hasta que nos casemos?

Sonrió ligeramente— La noche en que vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos

—¿Entonces ahora no?, porque no creo que tu cuerpo opine lo mismo

—Quizás necesite un baño de agua fría —sonrió un tanto divertido.

Sonrió sutil— ¿No prefieres que te consienta hoy?, tengo que compensarte por la molestia que te hice pasar y por los celos que sentiste

—Mi vida, creo que serás tú quien no resista el estar lejos de mis brazos

Sonrió incorporándose un poco más— Sera difícil mi amor, pero lo hare, es solo que... había tenido tantas expectativas de este viaje

—Dime amor, ¿qué te dio por castigarnos hasta nuestra boda?

Suspiró volviendo a recargarse en su pecho— Estuve platicando con Haru cree que no es bueno que nuestra relación sea tan... sexual, yo no siento que sea así, pero es que siempre te deseo

—Bueno, entonces no tendremos sexo hasta nuestra boda, dime amor ¿qué haremos para entretenernos?

Suspiró recostándose en la cama— Por hoy quizá dormir, quiero abrazarte y no soltarte

—Mmm esa me parece una idea muy agradable dormir entre tus brazos

—¿Te darás un baño entonces? —suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Si me daré un buen baño

—Lo siento —murmuró volteando a verlo— no quería arruinar esta noche, hoy me he portado muy mal contigo

—Tranquila amor —acaricio su mejilla— lo importante es que estamos juntos

—Sí, lo estamos, lo siento te compensare lo prometo —dijo sonriéndole sutil.

—Te amo, amor con toda mi alma

Lo jalo hacia ella para poder besarlo, sabía que era una decisión difícil para ambos porque lo amaba y deseaba todo de él, pero esperaba que eso fortaleciera su relación.

La abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios, haría lo que fuera necesario por ella, sin importar de que se tratara.

—Te amo Seiya quiero ser la esposa perfecta para ti

—Eres la mujer perfecta para mi Serena, mi Serena

—Anda date un baño porque entonces seré yo quien te quite esas ansias... —sonrió sutil.

—Está bien mmm ¿no quieres también tomar uno?

—Si me meto contigo entonces no me poder contener, aunque eso deberías decirlo tu

—Ya lo sé amor, será difícil contenerme hasta el día de la boda

—Quizá deba dormir con Hotaru para no darte tentaciones

—No eso sí que no, no me vas a privar de tu presencia, eso no podía soportarlo

Sonrió abrazándolo— Te amo tanto Seiya, te amo con todo mi corazón, estos detalles son los que me hacen amarte más cada día

—Te amo Serena y soportare te lo prometo, pero no me prives de ver tu hermosa sonrisa

—Está bien amor me quedare contigo, te amo Seiya, como jamás he imaginado amar a alguien, yo también te prometo contenerme y no andar por ahí provocándote

—Sera un mes muy difícil amor, pero todo sea por que ese día sea sumamente maravilloso

—Lo será, te lo prometo —dijo sonriéndole— te amo, para mí también será muy difícil, creo que tendré que vestir pijamas completas

—Sí, pero eso si no permitiré que duermas lejos de mí eso ni lo pienses

Sonrió sonrojada— No volveré a pensar en dormir lejos de ti, anoche te extrañe mucho

—Y yo a ti, la verdad es que no pude dormir, no tenía a quien abrazar

Sonrió con ternura— Jamás imagine que llegaría un día en que dormir sin ti fuera un sacrificio

—Ni yo llegue a pensar en ese martirio —la abrazo hacia el— pero bueno iré a darme esa ducha de agua fría

—Está bien, pero no tardes buscare tu pijama

—Sí, pero antes —saco su celular, para tomarle una fotografía— listo

—¿Y eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es para mí —sonrió observando la imagen— luces sumamente sexi y hermosa

Sonrió negando un tanto divertida— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó al subirse la falda y bajar de un hombro el vestido.

—Preciosa —tomando otra fotografía.

Estaba completamente loca y no importaba, sin dejar de verlo comenzó a quitarse el vestido— Puedes tomar todas las fotos que quieras...

—Eso suena interesante —murmuró sin dejar de fotografiarla.

Sonrió sintiendo ese momento extrañamente interesante, se puso de pie dejando caer el vestido quedando en una muy diminuta lencería.

—Wow sin duda eres una modelo muy hermosa

—Gracias, pero el fotógrafo espero que este captando mis mejores ángulos... —Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama cruzando la pierna.

—Si me agrada ese Angulo —fotografiándola.

Sonrió divertida recargando las manos en la cama echándose un poco para atrás— ¿Y este?

—Me gusta mucho, eres perfecta

Aun sosteniéndose con una mano alzo la otra, con el dedo índice le indico que se acercara a ella— Una más de cerca

Se acerco a ella fotografiándola— Interesante pose

—¿Que harás con esas fotografías? —pregunto mientras se recargaba con el codo sobre la cama.

—Guardarlas para mi deleite

Sonrió enviándole un beso— ¿Para cuándo me extrañes?

—Exactamente

—Entonces quizá deba darte más poses... —dijo sentándose llevando ambas manos a su espalda para quitar el broche de su sostén sin dejar de ver a la pequeña cámara.

— ¿Sabes que con estas poses me están enloqueciendo? —sin dejar su labor de lado.

—Si —sonrió aún más dándole la espalda para quitarse por completo su sostén volteando tan solo un poco para sonreírle.

No aparto su mirada de ella sin parpadear para no perder detalle alguno.

Cubrió sus senos con el brazo sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿Te gusta esta pose?

—Sí, me gustas tú por completo

Se recostó lentamente en la cama aun cubriéndose, sonrió divertida— Toma fotografías de esto... —dijo al comenzar a quitar el brazo lentamente.

—Lo hare amor posa con naturaleza —no dejaba de tomar fotografías en sus mejores ángulos.

Sonrió sonrojándose, se acomodó en la cama colocando los brazos arriba de su cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿Así?

— ¿Mmm que tal de lado?

Se acomodo de lado recargándose en su brazo, tomo una almohada abrazándola sin llegar a cubrirse.

—Eso es perfecto —sintiéndose muy feliz.

—¿Así te gusta? —pregunto soltándose el cabello dejando unos pequeños mechones sobre su rostro.

—Wow maravilloso —tomando fotos con mayor entusiasmo.

Sonrió completamente halagada, jugo con su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Muy bien mi amor creo con esas fotos serán suficientes por ahora —manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

—¿Por ahora? —preguntó flexionando un poco la pierna sin dejar de verlo, paso suavemente el dorso de su mano por sus senos.

Trago un poco de saliva— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo amor?

—No... —Sonrió coqueta y fingiendo inocencia sin dejar de pasar la mano por su cuerpo— ¿qué estoy haciendo?

—Provocándome —desviando un poco su mirada.

Sonrió incorporándose un poco recargándose en sus codos sobre la cama— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, me provocas

Estiro la pierna hacia él rozando su pantalón— ¿Y no queremos que te provoque?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien sugiero no tener relaciones hasta la boda

—No puedo evitarlo, traigo mis hormonas vueltas locas con mi mente, mi cerebro dice que debo mantener mi palabra, pero mis hormonas se vuelven locas con verte... y después de esa sexy sesión de fotos privadas yo... estoy peor...

Se acerco rozando sus labios— Eres una chica muy interesante, dices una cosa y haces otra completamente diferente

Sonrió abrazándolo haciendo que cayera recostado en la cama— Solo por hoy... ¿sí?, comenzaremos la dieta mañana —dijo comenzando a desabotonar su camisa— ¿o es que no me deseas aún más?

—Te deseo mi amor, te deseo tanto

—Hoy que sea nuestra última noche, lo siento, te deseo tanto Seiya, que no puedo evitar ser coqueta contigo —dijo bajando a besar sus labios suavemente— mi cuerpo te necesita

—Serena mi amor —se dejó llevar por sus besos comenzando a besarla— sabes no sé si podré resistir por tanto tiempo

—Ni yo, pero haremos lo posible porque así sea —bajo sus besos por su cuello— solo hoy no, mi mente es un completo caos, pero te necesito, te amo Seiya, solo para ti me visto así, solo para ti poso de esa forma

—Mi amor, mi hermosa princesa —comenzó a acariciar su contorno— te amo

Se separó un poco quedando a horcajadas sobre él, acaricio desde sus manos hacia sus brazos— Disfrútame esta noche por las noches que te tendré a dieta mi amor, disfruta para que desees con más ansias esa noche en que nos convirtamos en marido y mujer

—Lo hare princesa, te hare el amor hasta el cansancio nos disfrutaremos mutuamente

Sonrió complacida de su respuesta, acaricio de nueva cuenta sus brazos hacia sus manos entrelazando sus dedos inclinándose poco a poco hasta casi rozar sus labios— Ámame Seiya Kou... —dijo besándolo por fin oprimiendo suavemente sus manos.

—Te amare —besando sus labios con suma pasión, ya no necesitaban más palabras solo sentirse el uno al otro unidos.

X-X

El paseo había sido agradable, relajado, pero también había aumentado más su ansiedad por tenerla, y es que tantos días sin sentir la calidez de su cuerpo unido al suyo era ya una necesidad, una nueva forma de vivir, por fin el ascensor se abría dejando ver la hermosa y elegante suite nupcial totalmente decorada para la ocasión, champaña, fresas, velas encendidas.

—Trillado, pero... por fin solos mi amor —dijo tomándola de la mano haciendo que volteara a verlo— mi señora Chiba

—Muy hermoso —sonrió al observar la habitación detenidamente.

—No tanto como tu mi amor —tomo suavemente su rostro.

Fijo la mirada en él— Mi amor, mi querido agente

—Más allá de jurarte amor para toda la vida delante de los invitados, quiero a ti Haruka Tsukino Tenoh jurarte que siempre te protegeré, te amare y daré mi vida si es necesario a cambio de la tuya, que te hare inmensamente feliz y seré el mejor padre que nuestro hijo pueda tener, te amo para siempre Haru...

—Darien —sonrió ante ese hermoso juramento— te amo, y esto es lo más bello que me has dicho... yo te prometo ser la mujer ideal para ti, ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo, y sobre todo amarte siempre, porque eres el hombre que yo escogí para estar siempre a mi lado, te amo Darien Chiba

—Mi hermosa, única e inigualable Haru... te amo... —murmuró acercándose lentamente a sus labios sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—Te amo —cerrando sus ojos para dejarse invadir por esa calidez que emanaba de él.

La estrecho dulce y decididamente hacia él acariciando a plenitud su espalda rodeando con la otra mano su esbelta cintura deleitándose por fin sin inhibiciones de esos labios dulces y perfectos que ahora solo eran de él para siempre.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante sus caricias, rodeando su cuello para entregarse por completo a sus labios.

Con un ágil movimiento y sin dejar de besarla la cargo para llevarla a la recamara de la hermosa suite, y bajarla cerca de la cama hasta sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo nuevamente volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos, dándole a entender con ese abrazo que siempre la protegería y que no dejaría que nunca nada le pasara.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir de nueva cuenta el piso— Darien... te amo —dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

Sonrió dejándose consentir por sus labios— Te amo Haru, te amo para siempre mi hermosa jefa... —dijo acariciando su espalda hasta que logro encontrar el cierre de su elegante y bello vestido de novia el cual comenzó a bajar lentamente.

—Mi guardaespaldas, quien siempre está presente para protegerme aun de mi misma —bajando sus besos por su cuello.

—Siempre Haru, siempre estaré a tu lado, amándote, protegiéndote —dijo sonriendo al sentir como por fin el cierre cedía y comenzaba a bajarse introduciendo su mano para acariciarla.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer aún más ante sus caricias.

—Te veías tan hermosa caminando hacia mí —dijo abriendo un poco más el vestido para poder meter ambas manos por su espalda.

—Darien... —sonrojándose por completo— estaba ansiosa por llegar hacia ti

—Tanto como yo por tomarte como esposa —dijo bajando un poco más el vestido hasta poder sentir que solo era necesario dejarlo caer por lo que la tomo de la cintura alzándola un poco— ¿me ayudas mi amor?

—Claro amor —patio el vestido aun lado— ahora es mi turno amado esposo

Acaricio su cintura sonriendo— Soy tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras

Lentamente comenzó desabotonar su camisa, acercándose hacia su cuello dándole pequeños besos, bajando conforme lo descubría— Me gustas mucho Darien

—Espero gustarte siempre —dijo acariciando suavemente sus brazos dejando que hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

Beso su abdomen— Igual que yo espero ser siempre perfecta para ti

—Tu siempre me gustaras Haru, siempre te deseare... —dijo acariciando sus hombros— te necesito mi amor

—Y yo a ti te necesito tanto, quiero ser tuya mi amor —bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón para desabrocharlo.

—Lo serás mi amor, porque eres mía en cuerpo y en alma... —dijo abrazándola de nuevo paseando las manos por su espalda para poder deshacerse de su sostén— me gustas Haru, te deseo a cada momento

— ¿Estás impaciente verdad?

Sonrió divertido besando su hombro— ¿Tu no lo estás?

—Si lo estoy amor —bajando el pantalón dejándolo a su merced— te extrañe tanto

Le sonrió acariciando a plenitud su espalda— Me castigaste y ahora te hare pagar por eso... —dijo cargándola para poder recostarla en la cama admirando su cuerpo semidesnudo— eres tan bella, tan perfecta, jamás me cansare de admirarte

— ¿Y como le harás pagar por ese castigo que le impuse hace algunos días señor Chiba?

—De la manera que más me satisfaga... —dijo sonriendo con cierto toque de maldad, aun de pie acaricio desde su frente con delicadeza bajando hasta sus labios— no saldrás de esta habitación hasta mañana por la tarde o quizá no salgas en todo el día... —avanzo un poco más jugando con sus senos— ¿alguna pregunta?

—Suena a una amenaza —sonrojada y sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No mi amor, es un hecho... —dijo sonriendo de lado hasta que llego a la orilla de su única prenda jugando con ella— tu misma desearas no salir de esta habitación, te lo aseguro... —sin dejar de verla introdujo con lentitud su mano.

—No deseo salir de aquí, porque te amo, y no hay nada que desee más que ser tu mujer

—Lo serás mi hermosa Haru... —dijo quedando al pie de la cama para inclinarse y comenzar a quitarle esa prenda y dejarla por completo desnuda, admirando su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza— soy afortunado por haber visto lo que nadie más, por eso ahora eres mía... solo mía...

—Solo tuya Darien, soy mujer solo para ti

—Así me gusta mi amor —le sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre ella besando su vientre con ternura.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo— Darien...

Escucharla fue el máximo incentivo para amarla, deseaba sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia que no lo dudo, acaricio sus piernas con deleite hasta llegar a su intimidad, sin dejar de besarla se apodero de sus senos comenzando así a jugar con ella.

Se agito en la cama ante esos movimientos— Darien —se movió dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

—Eres perfecta mi amor... —dijo acariciando su intimidad deleitándose a su vez de sus hermosos y bien proporcionando senos.

—Darien —dejo escapar un gemido que le brindaban— me estas enloqueciendo mi amor, te necesito tanto

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mi amor? —preguntó lamiendo desde sus senos hacia su cuello.

Ladeo su cuello, para sentir a plenitud sus besos— Ser tuya, tu mujer, unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma

—Serás mía por siempre... —murmuró a su oído volviendo a besar su cuello mientras se quitaba lo único que le impedía comenzar a sentirla— te amo Haru, te amo más que a mi vida... —la tomo de la cadera acomodándose en medio de sus piernas jugando un poco con su intimidad.

Aquel pequeño juego la hizo enloquecer, abrazándolo hacia ella sujetándose de su cuello— Te amo Darien

—Mi Haru, mi amor —murmuró a su oído introduciéndose lentamente en ella— te amo mi vida

Arqueo su espalda al sentirlo entrar— Mi amor, mi protector, te amo tanto, no imaginaba que algo así pudiese existir

Beso aún más su cuello al ver su cuerpo estremecerse de placer entrando un poco más en ella— Serás mía por siempre, solo mía...

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un hombre demasiado posesivo? —sonrió abriendo sus ojos buscando su mirada.

Le sonrió entrando por fin completamente en ella— Solo con lo que es mío y tú lo eres mi vida

Sonrió de lado al sentirlo por completo no evito gemir— Si soy tuya y tú eres mío, de nadie mas

—Solo tuyo... —murmuró buscando sus labios besándola con deseo comenzando así a unir una y otra vez su cuerpo a ella.

Se abrazó aún mas de el buscando sentirlo tan unido a ella como le fuera posible.

La sujeto con fuerza de la cadera besándola aun con más profundidad haciéndole ver que solo él podría amarla de esa forma.

Correspondió a sus labios con la intensidad y el amor que sentía por él, sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a él, que quizás tenía que a ver vivido todo aquello para encontrarlo a él.

—Te amo Haru... —murmuró jadeando entre sus labios moviéndose dentro de ella.

—Darien —sonrió entre sus labios mirando su expresión— cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, te amo con toda mi alma, entre tus brazos soy solo yo Haruka, una mujer que te ama

—La mujer más hermosa y es mía... —murmuró sonriéndole sintiendo como el instante estaba cerca.

—Si Darien soy tuya desde aquel momento en que me tocaste por primera vez

—Solo mía... —murmuró acelerando más sus movimientos.

Respiraba agitada, sentía como ambos estaban por llegar— Darien mi amor, te amo, te amo Darien, mi esposo

Sonrió viendo que su ahora esposa estaba por llegar al máximo placer por lo que alentó un poco sus movimientos para poder besarla aprovechando ese instante para acelerarlos, deseaba sentirla explotar entre sus besos.

Se entrego a sus labios por completo, amándose de esa forma demostrándole lo feliz y orgullosa que estaba de ser su esposa, que ya no habría nada que lo apartara de ella.

Tenso su cuerpo al sentirse explotar dentro de ella sujetándola más hacia él sintiendo que ambos se estremecían.

—Darien —jadeaba, esa intensidad y deseo que solo con él había conocido la hacían sonreír— te amo

—Mi esposa te amo... —le sonrió acariciando su cabello— eres perfecta mi amor

—Que bien suena esa palabra en tus labios mi amado esposo

—Ahora soy el señor Tsukino y tú la señora Chiba —dijo divertido.

—Señor Tsukino —rio divertido— que interesante —se levantó un poco para besar sus labios.

—Bastante te amo Haru —beso sus labios suavemente para en seguida recostarse a su lado.

Se acomodo recostando la cabeza en su pecho— ¿La espera valió la pena no te parece?

—Mucho, ansiaba sentirte... —la abrazo más hacia él— sentir ese calor que emana tu cuerpo

—Y yo también ansiaba ser tuya, sentirte mío

—Solo tuyo mi bella Haru... —suspiró sonriendo— por fin eres mi esposa ahora n te podrás librar de mi

—No quiero librarme de ti, no quiero imaginar un solo día sin ti a mi lado

—Eso no pasara nunca mi amor, te amo, y jamás dudes de eso ¿de acuerdo? —la tomo del rostro para hacer que lo viera.

—Mi amor —sonrió al fiar la mirada en el— sabes, cuando me llego la nota tuve mucho miedo

—Lo sé, pero yo no iba a dejar que nada te pasara, te amo y eres la mujer más importante de mi vida

—Y tú el hombre más importante de mí, no sabía que tramaba ese sujeto —abrazándose más hacia él.

—Lo importante es que eso termino y que me encargare de que no vuelva a escapar —la abrazo acariciando su brazo— no permitiré que nada malo te paso

—Sé que a tu lado nada va ocurrir —subiéndose sobre él— que siempre vas a protegerme —acariciando su abdomen.

—Siempre mi amor, a ti y a nuestro hijo, jamás permitiré que nada malo les pase, los protegeré con mi vida

Se acerco tan solo para besar sus labios— Te amo

—Te amo —sonrió haciendo que subiera en él— te amo tanto

Se acomodo, llevando la mano hacia su miembro acariciándolo— Quiero hacerte mío y hacerte explotar

—Hazlo —dijo cerrando los ojos— llévame a la locura, soy tuyo

Se acerco rozando sus labios, mientras jugaba con su miembro, disfrutando ver su expresión.

—Haru... —murmuró tomándola de los muslos para acomodarla sobre él.

Se acomodó sobre el haciendo que su miembro rozara su intimidad sin entrar sintiendo un éxtasis aún mayor.

Sonrió al ver que pensaba torturarlo por lo que la sujeto de la cadera introduciéndose en ella— Mia...

Hizo una ligera mueca al ver su juego arruinado— Tramposo

—Necesito sentirme en ti —dijo moviéndola de la cadera— juega conmigo, pero dentro de ti

—Quería torturarte un poco —murmuró mientras se movía— llevarte a la locura

—Lo haces mi amor, lo haces siempre —dijo acompasando sus movimientos con los de ella— te deseo aun haciéndote el amor

—Contigo no solo descubrí el verdadero amor, sino también la pasión —apoyándose sobre su abdomen, sin dejar de moverse, disfrutando ese momento de entrega que ambos tenían.

—Mi amor —sonrió contemplándola, con su cuerpo perfecto, acaricio sus senos, su cuello— eres perfecta Haruka

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el sin dejar de moverse— Me gusta sentir que eres mío, que solo yo puedo llevarte a la locura

—Solo tu mi amor, solo tu mi vida... —dijo volviendo a deleitarse de sus senos, acariciándolos, jugando con ellos dejando que se moviera a su placer sintiendo que no faltaba mucho para volver a explotar dentro de ella.

Se acercó hasta tomar sus labios entre los suyos besando deseosa y llena de pasión, pero sobre todo de amor, el amor que él se había ganado a pulso.

La abrazo acariciando su espalda besándola tan profundamente como podía, acariciando por completo su cuerpo, ahogando sus jadeos entre sus labios.

Se abrazó a él tanto como pudo, ahogándose entre sus labios, sintiendo esa sensación que tanto adoraba, sentirse suya y sentirlo suyo solamente.

X-X

Había aprovechado que Seiya había ido al baño para ponerse de pie enredándose en la sabana, se detuvo observando el paisaje, comenzaba a clarear y ella solo podía sonreír, estaba loca de amor por Seiya y no podía ni quería ocultarlo y cualquier cosa que hiciera por él sería poco.

Se dio una ducha, relajando todos sus músculos, había sido una noche maravillosa, nada podía ser más que perfecto que esos instantes en que su mundo era Serena y nadie más que ella.

Sonrió al escuchar la regadera— ¿Seiya?

— ¿Que ocurre amor? —murmuró al salir de sus pensamientos.

—Te amo —sonrió al abrir la puerta del baño dejo caer la sabana para entrar con él a la ducha— te amo Seiya

—Y yo a ti te amo —sonrió haciéndole un huequito en la ducha fria.

—¿Por qué esta fría? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Te dije que tomaría una ducha de agua fria ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero pensé que ya no era necesaria —dijo abriendo la llave del agua caliente— así está mucho mejor —sonrió volteando a verlo—

—Bueno amor es que aun así necesito apagar el fuego que tu enciendes a cada momento en mi

Sonrió abrazándolo por la cintura— ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo?

Sonrió abrazándola— Entonces un baño de agua fria necesitamos los dos —cerrando la caliente.

—No amor, así estaba bien, está muy fria —dijo abrazándose más a él.

—Necesitamos una ducha fria amor, de lo contrario será difícil contenerme

—¿Y quién te dijo que podías contenerte? —preguntó sonriéndole— aún quedan un par de horas para que salga el sol

Sonrió ligeramente— Si te tomo entre mis brazos no descansare de menos hasta el atardecer

—¿De verdad? —sonrió alzándose de puntitas— ¿tanta energía tienes aun?

—Tratándose de ti puedo hacerlo hasta el cansancio amor

Sonrió besando suavemente su pecho— ¿Y si yo me canso?

— ¿Te sientes cansada? —acariciando su cabello sintiendo el agua correr por el cuerpo de ambos.

—No, aun... —murmuró divertida— ¿es posible desear tanto a una persona?

—Amor yo creo que no podremos contenernos todo un mes

—Tienes razón —murmuró continuando con sus besos— y si lo limitamos a un día a la semana

Se quedó pensativo— ¿Crees que eso nos ayude?

—Tal vez porque sé que no resistiré tanto tiempo sin ti, te necesito, te amo tanto —dijo subiendo la mirada— lo intento, pero no puedo

—Creo que tenemos un problema, porque yo tampoco puedo contenerme mi princesa, te amo y eres más que una adicción para mi

Sonrió rodeando su cuello haciendo que se inclinara hacia ella— Una vez a la semana... —dijo sonriendo— ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y si los demás días no me puedo contener? —cargándola para que rodeara su cintura.

—Pues... —sonrió rodeando su cadera— no se... —se encogió de hombros abrazándose mas a él— ¿entonces cada tercer día?

— ¿Todos los días? —murmuró mientras se adentraba en ella.

Gimió sonriendo abrazándolo hacia ella— Seiya mi amor, no poder contenerme

—Ni yo, dime ¿qué debemos hacer si tú eres mi adicción?

—Olvídalo, no poder estar sin ti, tú también eres mi adicción, te necesito tanto...

Se movió dentro de ella— No resistiré estar sin ti amor, te amo tanto te necesito

Enterró las uñas en su espalda sonriendo— Tómame mi amor, cada noche... no importa nada yo te necesito

—Mi amor mi princesa —sonrió sin más ante eso, haciéndola suya— te amo

—Mi amor... —murmuró sujetándose con fuerza de su cuerpo— te amo, te amo, no me vuelvas a hacer caso

—No lo hare, hare lo que sea por tenerte entre mis brazos te amo y no deseo ser privado de ti

Mordisqueo su hombro sonriendo— Si mi amor, tómame entre tus brazos, soy tuya y no importa nada más

—Solo mía —sujetándola con fuerza besando sus pechos saboreándoos— me fascinan mi amor

Sonrió gimiendo enredando los dedos en su cabello— Y a mí que te gusten

—Mi Serena —cambio sus besos al otro pecho abrazándola aún más moviéndose en su interior.

—Si mi amor, solo tuya —se abrazó más a él incitándolo a continuar— debí estar loca al proponerte dejarnos de amar

—Te amo amor te amo tanto —continuando con esos movimientos en medio de jadeos sintiendo ese momento acercarse lentamente.

—Mi amor, mi Seiya —dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo abrazándolo con más fuerza— me gusta tanto sentirte así

—Y a mí tenerte entre mis brazos —aferrándose aún más a ella— te amo

Ya no pudo decir nada solo oprimió la boca contra su hombro gimiendo al sentir su cuerpo rendirse ante Seiya.

Respiraba agitado sintiéndose muy feliz— Amor, cada instante a tu lado no tiene comparación

Sonrió besando suavemente su cuello— No importa que la gente piense que nuestra relación se base en sexo, yo sé lo que tengo y siento cuando estoy en tus brazos

— ¿Crees que nuestra relación se basa solo en sexo? —murmuró un tanto perplejo.

—No... —contesto rápidamente— es solo que Haru me menciono qué si yo quería que se basara en eso y nada más, por eso fue que te propuse lo de la abstinencia

—Dime que deseas amor, y hare lo que me pidas

—Nada mi amor, así como me amas eres perfecto

— ¿Estas segura amor?, porque puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas incluso mi mayor esfuerzo por contenerme hasta nuestra boda

Lo abrazo con fuerza— ¿Lo harías de verdad amor?

—Si amor lo haría si tú me lo pides

—Sería un gran sacrificio para ti ¿cierto?

—Y para ti también, pero si vale la pena, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

—Mi amor eres maravilloso, con eso me has demostrado cuánto me amas, pero no es necesario...

— ¿Estas segura amor?, quiero serlo todo para ti, mostrarte cuanto te amo, no solo en estos momentos

—¿Viviríamos más como un noviazgo? —preguntó acariciando su espalda.

—Si eso es lo que tu deseas así será amor tendremos un noviazgo

—Está bien amor —sonrió besando su mejilla— te amo tanto, espero de verdad poder resistir

—Yo también lo hare amor, pero eso si una vez que seas mi esposa, no podrás escapar de mi

Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— No quiero escapar de ti mi amor, si por mi fuera me casaría en este mismo instante contigo, mi cuerpo te extrañara tanto

—Y el mío también, pero te prometo ser el novio perfecto para ti

—Mi amor te amo tanto, ya eres el hombre perfecto para mí, solo tú eres capaz de sacar mi lado más loco y divertido, hacerte enojar y reír, ponerte celoso y amarte hasta la saciedad, eres todo para mí

—Y tú eres la única que pone mi mundo de cabeza, y te amo con toda mi alma Serena

—Me perdonas por lo de anoche, no pensé que causara tanta polémica, yo solo quería verme bonita para ti

—Te perdono amor y tú eres muy hermosa vistas como vistas, se lo que eres tú, y así te amo

—Sí, pero yo no sé porque lo hago, es que me gusta verme hermosa para ti... sensual

—Eres hermosa y sensual amor, has hecho que te mire de todas formas, que no tenga ojos para nadie más que para ti

Sonrió abrazándolo— Te amo mi amor, por eso lo hago para que nunca dejes de verme

—Jamás dejare de mirarte, pero no me gusta que otros también te vean

—Pero solo soy tuya mi amor, los demás pueden verme, pero solo tú puedes tenerme de mil maneras

—Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta amor, de por si siempre te miran y anoche con mayor razón, me prometes que no volverás a usar algo como ese a menos que estemos tu y yo a solas

Hizo un puchero— ¿Y algo un poco más cubierto?, es que ahora puedo usarlos en unos meses no

—Mmm antes de salir a cualquier lado tendré que verlos

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa confundida— me visto para ti mi amor, y para que tú me desvistas

—Lo se amor, pero no quiero que nadie más vea más de lo que deben ver

—¿De verdad fue demasiado lo de anoche? —preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—La próxima que te vea así pondré mi saco sobre ti y no quiero queja alguna ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió asintiendo— Me encanta cuando te pones así de celoso, te ves mmm muy varonil y seductor

— ¿Por eso lo haces amor?

—Creo que me has descubierto —sonrió divertida— aparte de que solo quiero que tengas ojos para mí, que por estarme cuidando no dejes de verme

—Jamás dejare de verte, y mucho menos de cuidarte amor

Sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla— Gracias mi amor, por haberte enamorado de mí, te prometo que siempre te hare feliz

—Y yo a ti amor te hare la mujer más dichosa en el mundo te hare feliz siempre

—Seré paciente hasta que nos casemos, te prometo que ya no te provocare

—Seré paciente hasta nuestra noche de bodas

—Si mi amor, hasta la noche de bodas y te prometo que te compensare

—Nos desquitaremos esa noche, hasta entonces seremos novios

Asintió besando suavemente sus labios— Terminemos el baño y salgamos a pasar unos hermosos días con nuestra hija

—Si vamos, Hotaru quería recoger conchitas ayer —sonrió aún más contento.

—Más tarde la llevare de compras ¿está bien?

—Si amor me parece bien

—Terminemos entonces nuestro baño y luego a la playa

—Si desayunaremos en la playa

—¿Puedo ponerme obviamente mi traje de baño verdad?

Hizo un puchero— Muchos hombres te verán

Enarco una ceja— ¿No querrás que vaya de pants a la playa?

—Mmm sería buena idea

—Seiya... —sonrió dándole un suave golpe en el brazo— es una playa, lo normal es que vaya en traje de baño, y compre uno que te encantara, es un bikini rosa con rojo hermoso

— ¿Un bikini?, mmm rojo me agrada

Sonrió aún más— Entonces me lo pondré y no quiero ni un pero que valga ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, no sé cómo logras convencerme

Sonrió robándole un beso— Porque me amas y quieres verme feliz y ese bikini me hará muy feliz

—Si te amo mi amor

—Ah por cierto en cuanto Haru regrese de su luna de miel comenzare a buscar mi vestido, aunque creo que ya debería tenerlo...

—Me parece bien, mientras tanto seguiremos viendo la lista de invitados

—Si... —dijo mientras comenzaba ahora si a bañarse templando un poco el agua— amor, puedo elegir el vestido que yo quiera ¿verdad?

—Nada tan destapado solamente

—¿Un costal de papas estaría bien?

—De maravilla disfrutare quitándotelo —guiñando un ojo.

—Que simpático... —dijo sacándole la lengua— iré desnuda a la boda

—Te pondré mi saco encima entonces

—Pero desnuda... —suspiró sutil— papá nos quiere prohibir lucirnos mi amor... eso es injusto ¿verdad? —dijo acariciando su vientre.

—No es injusto amor, solo cuido mis intereses

—Nadie me va a robar de tus brazos, sabes que podría conquistar a cualquier hombre y por eso estoy contigo, así que no tienes por qué temer

—No es temor amor, es precaución —acercándose a besar sus labios.

Sonrió sonrojada— Jamás me fijaría en otro hombre que no fueras tú lo sabes, desde que te vi por primera vez te pertenezco

—Me gusta que sea así que solo seas para mi amor, porque yo soy solo para ti

—Te amo... —le sonrió más tranquila y relajada de saber que podrían ser más que amantes, más que novios y mucho más que amigos— anda vayamos a disfrutar de un buen día en la playa...

—Si vamos amor —cerro la llave del agua.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por habernos ausentado la semana pasada, pero aquí estamos de nuevo y con la novedad de que solo faltan algunos capítulos para llegar al final de lo que llamaremos "la primera parte" ¿por qué?, pues porque… bueno lo descubrirán próximamente, solo les diremos que tal parece que aquí nos tendrán por un tiempo. Ah y además debo decirles que próximamente estaré subiendo otra historia a la par que esta, solo que esa si me tomara un poco más de tiempo.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo?, por fin se casaron, esa pareja que nadie se imaginó ¿verdad?, y ahora solo nos queda una pareja más. Así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana.


	45. Chapter 45

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 45

Se sentía inmensamente feliz tenia pocos días de haber regresado de su luna de miel, jugaba con su sortija mientras esperaba a que su hermana llegara al centro comercial.

Llego prácticamente corriendo en cuanto la vio sonrió— ¡Haru! —grito incluso antes de llegar con ella, sintiéndose feliz y contenta de verla— hermanita...

Se puso de pie al escucharla— Serena —sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz.

—Hermanita —de inmediato la abrazo— ¿cómo estás?, te ves hermosa, la luna de miel te sentó muy bien

—Estoy bien —correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana— la pasé muy bien fue sensacional

—Tienes que contarme todo, bueno no todo, en realidad nada, porque te ves increíblemente hermosa

— ¿Te parece? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, ¿estuviste muy feliz verdad? —suspiró profundamente— espero yo también volver así de feliz

—Sí, estos días junto a Darien han sido maravillosos

—Felicidades hermanita, la verdad es que si te ves de maravilla

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Gracias, pero tú no te ves nada mal

—Ah gracias... —se sonrojo un poco— nos va bien, pero aun nos cuesta a veces contenernos, dice que lo hace por nuestro bien y que la noche de bodas se desquitara...

— ¿Y cómo te sientes tú?

—¿Yo? —murmuró sonriendo sutil— lo extraño y mucho, pero no es algo que ansié desesperadamente que no me pueda controlar, no niego que a veces deseo estar con él, pero mejor nos ponemos a jugar, ya me enseño algo sobre la baraja, aunque no entiendo muy bien

— ¿Baraja?, que divertido

—No es tan divertido como hacer otras cosas, pero bueno al menos me entretengo, además esta tan ocupado con la gira que ya ni hace por tratar de seducirme ni yo a él

—Bueno entonces lo disfrutaran mucho cuando llegue el momento y estas conociendo algo más de él ¿no es así?

Asintió sonriendo— A veces nos ponemos a platicar por horas, o hasta que me quedo dormida, pero sabes, la última noche que estuve con él me di cuenta de que no me unía a él solo el sexo, si no el amor que en verdad nos tenemos

—Eso me alegra, por que sin duda serás una mujer muy dichosa

—Sí, lo amo tanto que a veces me parece un sueño que nos vayamos a casar

—Pero te vas a casar hermanita, anda vamos a buscar tu vestido de novia y el mío como dama de honor

—Sí, vamos, ojalá que este el vestido que me probé hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?, me gusta ese, tiene todo lo que había buscado, es sexy y sensual pero también es como muy de princesa

—Mmm si ese sería perfecto, pero ¿crees que aún lo tengan?

—Espero que sí, porque ese es mi vestido perfecto, ya que Seiya no quiere que use tres me tendré que conformar con uno y tiene que ser el más hermoso

Sonrió caminando por las tiendas— Debe ser muy especial entonces

—Sí, porque yo quería uno sensual para la boda por el civil, uno de princesa para la boda religiosa y uno sumamente sexy para la recepción, pero mi prometido no quiso, así que tiene que ser uno que tenga un poco de las tres cosas que quiero

—Ya entiendo, es un chico muy inteligente y me alegra que seas feliz con él, ¿ya saben a dónde irán de luna de miel?

—Aun no, supongo que será parte de la gira de hecho me estoy preparando porque los primeros meses quiere que vaya con él

—Ya veo me parece bien, mientras seas muy feliz

—Lo seré, ah mira ese vestido es hermoso, pero demasiado provocativo —dijo al verlo bien y notar que no tenía espalda— uso ese y Seiya se enoja

—No querrás que pase el día de su boda serio y celoso no

—No, quiero que este feliz —dijo entrando a la tienda sintiéndose nerviosa y ansiosa— buenos días señorita

—Buenos días señoritas pasen

—Disculpe estoy buscando un vestido que me probé hace unas semanas, es como de princesa con detalles dorados, no recuerdo el diseñador, ¿cree que pueda encontrarlo?

— ¿Mmm un vestido dorado? —se acercó al catálogo—quizá quiera ver algunos de nuestros diseños

—Sí, talvez lo encuentre —dijo un tanto pensativa.

Se acero a ella observando los diseños.

Buscó justo donde habían encontrado el vestido suspirando al no encontrarlo— ¿Tu lo ves Haru?

—Mmm no, aunque hay vestidos muy hermosos

—Sí, pero quería ese vestido señorita, ¿está segura que no sabe que vestido es?, es como de princesa, escotado al frente y en la espalda y con detalles dorados

—Creo saber a cuál se refiere sin duda es un hermoso vestido, pero lo vendimos hace tiempo

—¿Que? —dijo decepcionada— pero... ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?

—Si quizás se refiera a este —saco otro catalogo mostrándoselo.

—Sí, ese es, dígame, ¿cree que lo pueda conseguir de nuevo?, es muy importante, me caso en un par de semanas y ese vestido es el que necesito

—Me temo que no señorita es parte del catálogo especial, de modelos exclusivos y único en su diseño

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Ese vestido era perfecto ¿y algo que se le parezca?

—Quizás le agrade este —mostrándole otro del mismo catalogo— es igual único y aun lo tenemos

—Demasiado dorado... —murmuró haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Y este? —mostrándole otro similar.

—Es bellísimo, pero demasiado escotado

— ¿Y qué le parece este otro?, es muy bello

—Demasiado ajustado, posiblemente ya no entre —dijo suspirando.

— ¿Y este otro?, es un poco más holgado

—Es muy simple —dijo haciendo un puchero a punto de llorar— no hay nada que me guste

—Quizás le gustaría verlos con mayor tranquilidad

—Está bien gracias —dijo volviendo a retomar la revisión de los vestidos— terminare usando un costal de papas para agrado de Seiya

— ¿Un costal de papas? —murmuró con una sonrisa ante los pucheros de su hermana.

—Sí, no puedo salirle con un vestido escotado, ni sin espalda, mucho menos transparente, dorado tampoco, ajustado ya no me va a lucir bien, holgado no se me vera figura... —se sentó cubriéndose la cara— no tengo un vestido de novia y usare un costal de papas

La abrazo hacia ella— No te desesperes hermanita seguro encontraras alguno que te guste

—Es que los que me gustan sé que a Seiya no le gustaran, quiero lucir hermosa para él, pero no me quiere atrevida así no me deja muchas opciones

—Mmm quizás este —fijando la mirada en un diseño, poco escotado.

—Pero mira la espalda, ah no hay nada que me guste

— ¿Bueno que te parece si vemos otras tiendas?

—¿Y a dónde?, las demás tiendas tienen vestidos al mayoreo, quiero ser única y especial

—Mmm bueno quizás quieras ver algún otro bonito diseño

—Ya se, llamare a Seiya y le diré que me llevare el más provocativo de todos, si eso hare —dijo sacando su celular para llamarlo— no usare un costal de papas

—Mejor que te parece si vamos a casa y le das una sorpresa a Seiya

—¿Una sorpresa? —murmuró desconcertada— ¿pero qué sorpresa?

—Si no vienes no sabrás, anda si quieres trae el catalogo contigo para que los analices y pienses en cual te gustaría usar para ese día especial

—Hasta que no tenga mi vestido especial no estaré contenta, quiero un hermoso vestido

—Sera un vestido hermoso, pero quizás debas ver y distintos diseños

—Y convencer a mi prometido de que me deje usar algo diferente —suspiró profundamente— gracias señorita y disculpe, vamos Haru...

—Gracias señorita —se puso de pie para seguir a su hermana.

Suspiró con tristeza— ¿Y si no encuentro el vestido adecuado para mi boda?

—Lo encontraras yo sé que si

Suspiró haciendo un puchero— Ahora quiero usar tres vestidos de nuevo

—Ay Serena quien te entiende, puedes encontrar algún otro vestido que sea igual de hermoso o mas

—Si lo sé, ya ni sé que es lo que quiero, me había obsesionado por ese vestido e imaginado con él que ahora no sé qué quiero, si algo ajustado, algo de princesa, dorado, blanco, perla o transparente

—Bueno vamos a busca algún modelo que te luzca perfecto

—¿Puedo llamar a Seiya para quejarme con él? —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?, se supone que el vestido que usaras debe ser sorpresa, anda vamos a comer después lo llamas hace días que no nos vemos

—Bueno está bien —suspiró sutil— realmente quería ese vestido

—Mira veamos otros modelos te ayudare a escogerlo

—Está bien, pero me tendrás paciencia ¿de acuerdo?, últimamente me estreso con facilidad y tengo un antojo de helado de frambuesa con chocolate

—Anda vamos por tu helado

—Haru... ¿es normal que ni yo misma me entienda? —pregunto suspirando.

— ¿Alguna vez te has entendido por completo?

Rio divertida— No ¿verdad?, es que ahora me siento más confundida, bueno no confundida si no que me cuesta tomar decisiones, porque ahora no es por mí, sino por Seiya también, lo que haga le afectara a él también

—Es bueno que pienses en el estas creciendo hermanita, me siento orgullosa de ti

Sonrió— Ya no soy una niña, aún sigo siendo caprichosa, pero ya no lo soy como antes

—No, eres una mujer que pronto se casara

—Y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, la boda que en un principio seria intima ahora se ha vuelto un poco más... grande

— ¿Que tan grande?

—Bueno no tan grande como la tuya, pero si más grande de lo que originalmente tenía pensado Seiya, él quería que fuera muy íntima pero la lista de invitados fue creciendo, el lugar de la recepción te encantara es tan lindo

—Me alegra que ya tengas todo planeado si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo ¿sí?

—Gracias hermanita, pero la verdad es que Seiya esta tan entusiasmado con la boda que casi lo hemos planeado todo, que equivocada estaba cuando pensé que no podría casarme con él

—Ya ves, te dije que debías hablar con él, ¿te parece si vamos a la casa a comer?, Luna cocino hoy

—Bueno está bien, la verdad no se me antoja nada de aquí —sonrió sutil— me tendrás que darme mucho chocolate y helado aún sigo triste por mi vestido

—Está bien ¿qué tienes que hacer el resto de la tarde?

—Quería ir a ver las flores y a llevar los documentos para la boda por el civil, hoy Seiya está muy ocupado, creo que ya le van a dar las fechas y tiene mucho que organizar

—Bueno te acompaño y vamos a casa, además te traje unos recuerdos de nuestro viaje

—¿De verdad?, ah y también tengo que buscar el vestido para Hotaru

—Tranquila anda vamos paso por paso no te estreses

—Es que siento que faltan tantas cosas y ya es en tan poco tiempo —dijo suspirando— y eso que los medios aún no saben cuándo y con quien se casa

—Bueno entonces déjame ayudarte ¿sí?, anda relájate hermanita

—Ya te extrañaba, por cierto ¿disfrutaste de todos los sexys conjuntos que metí en tu maleta? —sonrió divertida.

Se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar lo que había en su maleta— Si, Darien se puso muy feliz cuando abrió mi maleta para buscar un pijama para mi

Rio divertida— Le encantaron por supuesto ¿verdad?, los escogí exclusivamente para ti

—Sin duda alguna —aún más sonrojada.

Sonrió al ver su semblante— Y a ti también te encantaron

—Claro que si hermanita me encantaron muchas gracias

—Me alegro —sonrió divertida— yo también ya tengo los míos, pero los tengo escondidos para que Seiya no los vea

—Ay no es justo yo quería comprártelos

—Aun puedes hacerlo, nunca están demás —dijo divertida— además Seiya siempre me los quita

Rio divertida— Está bien

—De hecho, estoy pensando en algo muy especial para esa noche ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que a lo mejor me casara en lencería?

—Ay no pensaras hacerlo de verdad ¿o sí?

—¿Que? —rio divertida— no, obviamente no, pero él quería llevarme a la alcoba vestida de novia, pero estoy pensando en algo para esa noche

— ¿Que estás pensando hacer Serena Tsukino Tenoh?, no sé si temer o reír ante tus locuras

—Ah no será nada malo —dijo divertida— solo que le daré lo que él quiere

—Estas loquita

—Sí, lo sé también eso ya lo tengo listo, pero si tú quieres regalarme más cositas no importa, créeme que Seiya te lo agradecerá

—Te regalare muchos

—Gracias hermanita, bueno te sigo en mi auto ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro te veo llegando a casa

—Sí, no tardo —dijo sonriendo.

Sonrió al subir al auto indicándole al chofer que la llevara a casa.

Se despidió momentáneamente de su hermana para luego ir a su auto, aun se sentía triste, pero confiaba en que encontraría algún vestido que reuniera todos sus requerimientos, aun si tenía que gastar una fortuna por conseguirlo.

Se tomó un respiro de los ensayos para la gira para marcar a su prometida.

En cuanto subió al auto sintió su celular vibrar sonriendo al ver la imagen y el nombre de su prometido— Amor

—Hola princesa ¿cómo estás?

—Mal, ya no está el vestido que quería para la boda y ahora no sé qué buscar —dijo suspirando.

— ¿Y que vestido era amor?

—Era... perfecto, tenía todo lo que estaba buscando y ahora ya no lo poder comprar

— ¿Por qué amor?, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Porque ya lo vendieron y los que me mostraron no me gustaron, demasiado provocativos como para hacerte enojar

— ¿Tanto así amor?, quizás debas buscar otra tienda quizás encuentres el vestido perfecto para ese día

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y si me dejas buscar algo más?

—Algo con lo que te sientas cómoda y que te guste princesa

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo carta libre para buscar algo más?

—Si la tienes, pero por favor que no sea tan exótico como ya sabes que vestido ¿sí?

Sonrió divertida— Te amo Seiya, será algo muy sexy y rematico ¿te parece?

—Está bien amor, te amo

—Te amo, nos vemos en la noche, te mando muchos besos

—Hasta la noche princesa te amo

—Te amo —finalizo la llamada para ahora si poner el auto en marcha, más contenta y con la firme convicción de encontrar el vestido perfecto para su boda.

X-X

Al llegar a casa comenzó a idear la forma de darle su sorpresa, sin duda le encantaría y pensar que lo compro el mismo día que se lo midió, se sentía aún más entusiasmada con la idea.

—¿Haru?, ya llegué... —dijo sonriendo al llegar a casa.

—La señorita Haruka pidió que subiera a su recamara

—Ah muy bien gracias Luna ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien niña Serena extrañándola

—Yo también las extraño mucho Luna —se acercó abrazándola.

—Enseguida les sirvo de comer niña no tarden ¿sí?

—No tardamos en bajar luna, gracias

Asintió sonriendo para volver a la cocina y servir la comida.

Subió contenta hacia la habitación de su hermana— Haru ya llegué

Sonrió cerrando la puerta de su armario— Pasa

—Hable con Seiya, creo poder elegir algún} otro vestido, aunque ninguno como el otro, pero bueno algo lindo encontraré

— ¿Y si te dijera que si puedes usar ese vestido que dirías?

—Que me quieres mucho como para írselo a robar a la otra novia, aunque quizá ya lo uso

Rio un tanto divertida sacando debajo de la cama una caja enorme— Solo que quieras que se lo robe a la novia que tengo frente a mí que aún no lo ha usado

Al ver aquella caja con el logotipo de la tienda comenzó a sonreír— No puede ser... ¿es el vestido?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa— ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

—Haru... —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos— lo compraste

—No hay vestido más perfecto para ti que esté hermanita

Corrió a abrazarla con fuerza— Gracias hermanita, te quiero mucho

La recibió con mucho cariño— Yo también te quiero mucho

—Gracias hermanita, ¿y todavía me quedara?

— ¿Por qué no te lo mides?, quizás Luna pueda hacerle algunos ajustes

Sonrió más que entusiasmada— Si, ¿me ayudas? —preguntó comenzando a desvestirse para probarse su maravilloso y perfecto vestido de novia.

—Claro Serena por eso te pedí que subieras —destapando aquella caja.

—Aun no puedo creerlo, y yo que pensaba en casarme con un costal de papas —dijo ansiosa y feliz por probarse el vestido de sus sueños.

—Pues no será un costal de papas, pero quizás puedas jugarle una broma a tu prometido —guiñando un ojo.

—¿Como? —sonrió curiosa e impaciente— ¿que se te ocurre hermanita?

—Eso que te casaras con un costal de papas

Sonrió divertida pensando en la cara que su prometido pondría— Eso me encantaría, pero ¿cómo sería?

—Mmm tú lo conoces mejor

—Mmm pues... ¿qué te parece si vengo a quedarme contigo la noche antes de la boda?, podrías llamarlo por la mañana y decirle que venga a verme y lo recibo con el costal de papas

Sonrió— Pero el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de, mejor le mandas una foto con el costal de papas

—Esa también sería una buena idea, pero le enviare la foto cuando él ya esté esperándome anda hermanita ayúdame con el vestido

—Claro para después comer

—Si —sonrió aun sorprendida de tener el vestido de sus sueños— es más hermoso de lo que recordaba

—Bueno quizás porque ahora si tienes la ilusión de casarte y cuando te lo mediste en la tienda no

Sonrió contemplando el vestido apenas tocando cada hermoso detalle que lo hacían perfecto— Ansió ser esposa de Seiya, ya quiero que sea el día de nuestra boda, porque lo amo y no quiero pasar un día lejos de él

—Y no has estado lejos de él desde que se volvieron a reencontrar

—No, porque lo amo, ya había perdido un año negándome a este sentimiento que cada día crecía mas

—Si un año que pasaste lejos de quienes te queremos hermanita

Volteo a verla— Lo siento, fui muy tonta y egoísta al alejarme, pero necesitaba hacerlo, si me quedaba iba a hacer lo mismo que hacía en un principio, ir a buscarlo, suplicar un poco de su atención y me dijiste que no querías que me volviera a humillar, por eso me fui

—Sí, no fue agradable saber que mi pequeña hermanita se humillaba de esa forma, aunque no sabía que él tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien

—Ese año lejos nos hizo bien a ambos, descubrió que me amaba y yo que en verdad era amor lo que sentía y no solo una obsesión

—Valió la pena entonces todo con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa que hoy tienes en tus labios

Sonrió aún más asintiendo— Seiya es el amor de mi vida, el hombre con el que quiero estar siempre, y el padre de mi hijo —acaricio suavemente su vientre— quiero formar una familia con él

—Ya la estas formando hermanita y estoy muy orgullosa de ti

—Lamento si alguna vez te avergoncé con mi actitud

—Jamás me avergonzaste

—Sí, lo hice, al buscar a Seiya, al haber tenido una relación poco formal con él, hice algo que ninguna mujer debería hacer

—Lejos de sentirme avergonzada, me sentía preocupada hermanita

—Siempre fui demasiado mmm impulsiva y con Seiya no me detuve a pensar en nada, estando en Francia me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que hice y no me reconocía

—Lo importante ahora es que realmente eres feliz

—Si, mucho, ansió ser la señora Kou, aunque supongo que tendré que esperar a que la gente me conozca así

—Lo importante es que tú y quienes te queremos sepan que tu serás la señora Kou

—Sí, la orgullosa esposa de Seiya Kou, mejor conocido como SK —rio divertida— anda ayúdame a probarme el vestido, seguro que en cuanto me vea Seiya se enamorará más de mi

—Claro —tomo el vestido con delicadeza, para ayudar a su hermana.

—Dime Haru... ¿cómo hiciste tu para no morirte de los nervios?

— ¿Bromeas?, estaba muerta de nervios

—¿De verdad?, pero... te veías muy tranquila, con nervios normales, pero tranquila, yo siento que cada día que pasa me pongo peor

—Relájate, solo piensa en él, eso fue lo que yo hice

Respiró profundamente acomodándose el vestido— Lo amo Haru y quiero que me vea perfecta para él

—Ya lo eres, él te quiere por quien eres Serena

Tras terminar de acomodarse el vestido se acercó al espejo, al ver su reflejo unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas— Me veo como una novia

—No te ves —se acercó posando sus manos sobre sus hombros— eres una novia muy hermosa

Sonrió contemplándose— Dentro de poco será un sueño hecho realidad

—Así es, lucirás muy hermosa, será un gran día ya lo veras

Respiró profundamente asintiendo— Ojalá nuestros padres estuvieran aquí, seguro estarían orgullosos de las dos, papá no tan contento pero feliz

—Ojalá estuvieran presentes, pero desde donde estén seguro están muy felices

Asintió sonriendo sutil— Están orgullosos de nosotras, pero bueno basta de cosas tristes, hay que llamar a Luna porque creo que tendrá que hacerle algunos arreglos, por lo que veo me apretara el día de la boda

—Claro iré a llamarla

—Gracias —sonrió aun admirándose, el vestido se veía perfecto, era todo lo que siempre había soñado y más, y esperaba con ansias el día que Seiya la viera vestida de blanco para casarse con él, estaba tan enamorada y lo amaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en la vida juntos, con sus hijos, formando una hermosa familia, camino hacia la cama donde había dejado su ropa para sacar el celular escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje— "no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, atentamente tu bombón" —sonrió enviando el mensaje con esos pequeños detalles lo mantendría siempre enamorado de ella de eso estaba segura.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —sonriendo entrando a la habitación junto con Luna.

—Bien tenemos mucho que hacer, falta poco para la boda y este vestido debe lucir perfecto, así que manos a la obra... —sonrió más feliz y tranquila que nunca.

X-X

Esperaba en aquel parque su llegada, quizás pudo haberla citado en algún restaurante o en otro lugar, pero no quería correr riesgos de que alguien lo recociera, después de tanto pensar y por insistencia de su amada había decidido hablar con ella y poner fin a ese capítulo en su vida.

Camino sujetando con fuerza su bolso, estaba nerviosa por verlo y por hablar con él, aun lo amaba y sabía que lo que le fuera a decir seria doloroso para ella, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, despedirse de él como hombre y conservarlo como un amigo, se detuvo a unos pasos antes de llegar, se veía mucho más apuesto que cuando eran jóvenes, se veía simplemente como un hombre, respiró profundamente tomando valor para acercarse— Hola...

Volvió la mirada hacia ella— Hola —sin duda se sentía nervioso puesto que las últimas veces que se habían visto no había hecho nada más que discutir con ella.

—Lamento la demora, supongo que debes estar muy ocupado

—Descuida, supongo que te preguntaras ¿por qué te he llamado no es así?

Asintió— La verdad es que me sorprendió tu llamada, pensé que no querías hablar conmigo

—Habría desearlo hacer desde antes, pero simplemente me fue imposible hasta hoy, Kakyu yo… —trago un poco de saliva— quiero disculparme por haber sido tan grosero contigo y principalmente por no decirle la verdad a la niña

—Quisiera decir que me lo merecía, pero la verdad es que fue algo cruel, no sabes cómo desearía decirle a Hotaru hija

—Sé que fue cruel, pero no quería que odiara a su madre por abandonarla, no supe que hacer

—Debió ser doloroso para ti cuando Hotaru comenzó a preguntar por su madre, lo siento no debí alejarme

—Si lo fue sobre todo cuando te añoraba y decía que eras un ángel, me dolía mucho, pero lo hice por su bien, porque creí que eso era lo mejor, pensé que nunca volverías

—Tal vez nunca debí volver —dijo pensativa sentándose en la banca— lamento todo el dolor que te cause y que le cause a nuestra hija

—Lamento la crueldad que cometí contigo —sentándose a su lado— es una niña maravillosa

—Has hecho de ella una niña encantadora, gracias Seiya por protegerla siempre incluso de mi

—Me costó mucho trabajo asimilar que ella solo me tenía a mi cuando te fuiste, la adoro y créeme que por sobre todas las cosas siempre va ser primero en mi vida

—Lo sé, es la mujer más importante en tu vida, yo también lo era y desperdicie mi oportunidad —dijo con tristeza— lamento todo lo que te hice, el no haber confiado en ti, lo siento tanto

—Creo que yo tampoco hice mucho por ganarme tu confianza

Sonrió sutil con tristeza— Eras demasiado loco e impulsivo, pero así me enamore de ti Seiya

—Ese chico loco e impulsivo quedo atrás, tuve que madurar y crecer por el bien de nuestra hija

—Sí, te has vuelto mucho más maduro y más apuesto

Desvió su mirada sonrojado— Gracias

—Y has logrado tu sueño, lamento no haber visto lo verdaderamente talentoso que eres, tus canciones son hermosas

—Había renunciado a mi sueño pensando que sería imposible

—Nada es imposible Seiya, bueno hay algunas cosas que por más que desees no cambiaran —dijo viéndolo de reojo.

—Ahora lo sé y no dejare de luchar, Serena me enseñó a no rendirme y seguir luchando

Bajo la mirada al escucharlo hablar de esa chica que ahora consideraba una amiga— ¿Tanto la amas?

—Si la amo con todo mi ser

Se quedó callada, pensando en que a ella en el pasado lo mismo le decía— Serás muy feliz con ella, es... diferente

—Si eso deseo, no sé en qué momento me enamore de sus caprichos y de todas sus osadías, solo sé que después ya no hacía nada más que pensar en ella

Sonrió sutil— Le trajo locura a tu vida ¿verdad?

—Si, la locura que perdí hace muchos años la trajo de vuelta, las imprudencias y todo, ha llegado para complementar mi vida y no niego que tu no lo hayas hecho, es solo que es diferente

—Pero yo era todo lo contrario a lo que es ella, yo me asustaba con tus locuras con tus imprudencias, tuve miedo del amor que te tenia, no confié en ti, además jamás me hubiera enfrentado a alguna de tus admiradoras y vaya que tenías muchas, y ella en cambio, debo decir que me sorprende lo arriesgada que es

—Si es bastante arriesgada y no le tiene miedo a nada, lucha a su manera, pero también es muy sensible, y necesita protección

—Entiendo que el amor que le tienes es diferente al que alguna vez me tuviste a mí, somos tan distintas que no me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de ella

—Son diferentes Kakyu, ella es mi presente y mi futuro, y tu —tomo su mano— fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida porque te amaba aun a pesar de todo, y me dolió mucho tu abandono

—Tal vez debí quedarme a tu lado y vivir mis últimos días amándote que ahora vivir de esta forma, sin ti...

—Quizás serias un verdadero ángel para nuestra hija, pero ahora puedes verla crecer

—Seiya permíteme estar cerca de ella ¿sí?, sé que jamás me vera como una madre, pero quiero ser su amiga

—Kakyu creo que después de todo ambos cometimos errores y negarte estar cerca de nuestra hija seria aún más cruel, debo admitir que me siento muy arrepentido por lo que te hice

—Hiciste lo que creíste mejor por la tranquilidad de nuestra hija y ahora debo aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos, estaré al pendiente de Hotaru, la ayudare en todo lo que me permitan, sé que Serena será una buena madre para ella y que tú la protegerás siempre

—Hotaru tendrá una gran amiga, alguien que además de Serena siempre va cuidarla y eso es lo importante que nuestra hija sea muy feliz siempre

—Cuidare que así sea, feliz —murmuró sonriéndole— por cierto, felicidades por tu concierto, fue maravilloso

—Gracias, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado

Se quedó callada un momento, asimilando aquella conversación— Hotaru me ha dicho que se casaran pronto, felicidades

—Sí, ya tenemos todo listo para la boda —desvió la mirada— sería demasiado pedirte que fueras

—Aun te amo Seiya ¿dime si sería correcto que fuera?

—No, no es correcto —se puso de pie— Kakyu espero que en algún futuro encuentres a un hombre que te complemente

Lo miró fijamente— Lo encontré y lo abandone, tal vez algún día recuerde el amor que aun siento por ti como lo más hermoso junto con mi hija que tuve en mi vida, gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ella

—Kakyu no tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Se puso de pie respirando profundamente para luego sonreírle— Se feliz Seiya, te lo mereces, y no te preocupes guardare el secreto que me une a Hotaru por la felicidad de nuestra hija

—Gracias Kakyu me alegra poder conversar un poco contigo

—A mí también —suspiró mirando la hora— es tarde, nos veremos pronto para la exposición de los alumnos, ojalá puedas ir y ya no te entretengo más supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, me dio gusto platicar contigo Seiya

—Sí, ahí estaré, nos vemos Kakyu

—Adiós Seiya... —dijo dándose la vuelta en seguida para alejarse rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar por despedirse del hombre que la había amado y que por desgracia había lastimado, y que ahora quedaría en solo un recuerdo para dejarlo ser feliz.

—Adiós Kakyu... —murmuró observando como la madre de su hija se alejaba, eso era lo mejor, ahora debía ver hacia adelante.

X-X

El día había llegado, estaba nerviosa, ya se había bañado y solo esperaba a que llegaran las personas encargadas de embellecerla para ese día tan especial, para la broma que le jugaría a Seiya había comprado un vestido que era lindo pero no tenía el aspecto de un vestido de ensueño de novia, así que se lo puso, era color beige con un decorado en el pecho, de manga larga y tan solo un poco acinturado, largo, era realmente sin gracia alguna para una novia, se miró al espejo y tomo la fotografía, lucia simple.

"Espero mi amor que sea de tu agrado, dijiste que no fuera provocativa en nuestra boda y esto fue lo que encontré, te amo, ansió ser tu esposa, hasta más tarde mi amor... p.d. aun no me maquillo ni peino espero que tú ya estés listo, te amo, besos"

Tras terminar de escribir el mensaje lo envió divertida, ya quería ver la cara de su futuro esposo cuando la viera llegar con el vestido de novia perfecto.

X-X

Recibió la imagen, enarcando una ceja— Eso es un costal de papas

—¿Hijo ya estás listo? —preguntó al entrar a la habitación.

—Si mamá ya estoy listo

—¿Y esa cara? —preguntó sonriendo al ver su semblante.

—Mira —mostrándole la foto.

—¿Qué es lo que está usando? —preguntó confundida tratando de encontrarle una forma— ¿no me digas que ese es su vestido de novia?

—Sí, eso parece ser un costal de papas ¿no crees?

—Ya lo creo que sí ay hijo tu prometida es extremista, era mejor el vestido que uso en la boda de su hermana

—Si lo sé, pero aun con todo y ese vestido se ve hermosa

Enarco una ceja volteando a ver a su hijo— Creo que efectivamente el amor es ciego, esta espantoso ese vestido, espero que no le hayas dicho que usara algo así

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Le dije que sí, que usara algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda pero no pensé que literalmente usara un vestido así

—Ay hijo, esos celos, hoy se supone que debió lucir mucho más bella que el día de la boda de su hermana y mira nada más con lo que viene a salir, con razón no quiso que la ayudara a elegir el vestido

—Pero ahora no la cele —haciendo un puchero.

—No pero aún recuerdo como en días posteriores le seguías diciendo no sé qué tanta cosa de ese vestido, tan bonita que se veían, pero bueno ni modo ella eligió su vestido y ahora te aguantas lucir así en las fotos

—Bueno mamá debes admitir que ese vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación y este es todo lo contrario

—Si yo hubiera podido lucir algo así en mis años mozos tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso, pero bueno aquellos eran otros tiempos y tu mi pequeño saliste muy celoso

—Estoy orgulloso de tener a una mujer sumamente hermosa a mi lado, pero debes admitir que casi la devoraban con la mirada

—Bueno es normal hijo, tu futura esposa es muy joven y muy hermosa o a ver dime... ¿no fue lo provocativa que era lo que te gusto?

—Si —tomando la corbata— es parte de su encanto

—Y parte de lo que te gusto —dijo haciendo que volteara a verla para ayudarle con la corbata— tu futura esposa te ama, y si así la conociste ¿por qué quieres cambiarla?

—No quiero cambiarla mamá, la amo como es solo que no use vestidos de ese tipo a menos que estemos a solas

—¿Y si están a solas de que va a servir que los use? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Pues… —se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ah... oh vaya... ya entiendo... —dijo apenada acomodándole la corbata— ay hijo y ahora eres envidioso, no quieres que nadie más vea a Serena

—Si soy envidioso —sonrió muy contento— bueno sí que la vean pero que no se la quieran comer con la mirada

—Hablas igual que tu padre... —dijo sonriendo— estoy tan contenta hijo, tan orgullosa de ti, por fin mi pequeño ha hecho sus sueños realidad

— ¿Crees que papá estaría feliz mamá?

—Más que feliz hijo, él deseaba que cuando crecieras formaras una hermosa familia y fueras un gran hombre y lo eres —dijo acariciando su mejilla— ambos estamos orgullosos de ti mi pequeño Seiya

—Mamá —la abrazo con fuerza— me siento tan feliz

Sonrió con lágrimas abrazándolo con fuerza— Pensé que este día no llegaría, verte tan feliz, casándote con una gran mujer, una mujer que te mereciera mi pequeño

—Una mujer fuera de lo común, la amo y sé que seré muy feliz con ella

—Si una mujer fuera de lo común perfecta para mi hijo que también es fuera de lo común, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo, quiero que seas muy feliz y que ya no seas tan celoso —dijo sonriéndole apretándole la mejilla— mi bebé...

—Auch mamá, ya no soy un bebe y tratare de no ser tan celoso

—Claro que ya no eres un bebé, dejaste de serlo desde hace mucho, ahora mi pequeño me va a dar otro nieto o nieta, ya le hacía falta un poco de ruido a esta casa

—Si estoy muy contento mamá gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeño, te amo y quiero siempre verte sonreír, así que anda, ya casi estas, no querrás llegar después que la novia ¿verdad?

—No para nada, vamos ya es hora de irnos

—Estás guapísimo hijo, digno hijo de tu padre —sonrió acomodándole el saco— vamos Hotaru ya nos espera abajo...

Sonrió feliz besando la mejilla de su madre— Vamos

X-X

Estaba sentada en la cama, solo esperaba a que llegara la hora de partir, nerviosa jugaba con la sortija en su mano, le habían hecho una perfecta manicura, y su cabello perfectamente peinado para resaltar su rostro, sentía nauseas, pero estaba segura que todo era producto de los nervios, en tan solo un par de horas más seria por fin la esposa de Seiya Kou, el agente encubierto, que termino siendo su guardaespaldas y ahora un cantante en ascenso, más emocionada y nerviosa no podía estar.

Se acercó a ella— Serena, sé que a mamá le gustaría mucho que usaras esto —mostrándole un dije.

Subió la mirada hacia lo que su hermana le mostraba— Haru... pero... es tuyo...

—Úsalo ¿sí?

—¿Estás segura?, es que... no sé, es tuyo, tú lo has usado desde que ella...

—Lo sé, pero este día debes usarlo tú, ella lo desearía así

Asintió sonriéndole sutil— ¿Me lo pones?

—Claro será un placer —colocando el dije sobre su cuello— te ves hermosa Serena

—Gracias hermanita —sonrió llevando la mano al dije para acomodarlo— con esto sentiré que mamá está a mi lado

—Siempre está a nuestro lado

—Lo sé, pero... siento que hoy la extraño más que nunca

No dudo en abrazarla con fuerza-

—Hay veces que la extraño tanto, quisiera que nos viera, que viera lo felices que somos

—Desde donde está seguro nos observa

—Sí, lo sé... —sonrió separándose de ella— no quiero llorar y arruinar el maquillaje, mejor dime ¿estás lista para entregarme en el altar?

—Claro que lo estoy

—Gracias hermanita por haber aceptado mis locuras... pero, siendo tu mi hermana mayor y mi único familiar quería que tú lo hicieras

—No pensaba ceder ese derecho a nadie más, dime ¿cómo me veo? —dando una vuelta luciendo un traje sastre en color beige.

—Si no fuera por el cabello te diría que increíblemente apuesto, pero te puedo decir que te ves... hermosísima...

—Aun puedo cortarlo y ser un chico muy apuesto —guiño un ojo.

Rio divertida— Así te ves muy bien hermanita, te quiero mucho, gracias por haberme ayudado a crecer...

—Y yo a ti te quiero mucho Serena anda ya es hora no querrás llegar tardeo, Darien nos espera abajo

Respiró profundamente— Si, ya es hora ansió ver la cara de Seiya cuando me vea con este hermoso vestido

— ¿Le enviaste la foto?

—Sí, pero no me respondió nada, no sé si lo habrá visto... —suspiró sutil— espero que sí, si no entonces no fue una buena broma

—Está bien ya me contaras, vamos es tarde —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Te quiero, vamos... —sonrió feliz y más que ansiosa de ver a su futuro esposo.

X-X

Se encontraba ya en la iglesia esperando a que llegara su primo con su prometida— ¿Ya era tarde por que se tardaban tanto?

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó llegando a su espalda— quizá se arrepintió

—Claro que no, ella vendrá lo sé muy bien —murmuró con mucha seguridad.

—Cuanta seguridad —sonrió palmeando su espalda— aun estas a tiempo de ser tu quien se arrepienta, para que casarse cuando tienes una exitosa carrera en puerta

— ¿Bromeas mi estimado Yaten?, casarme con ella es lo que más deseo

Sonrió divertido— Lo sé, solo bromeaba, dentro de poco no podrás seguir ocultando quien es tu esposa

—Lo sé, pero ya estará segura, porque estará a mi lado

—Quien lo hubiera pensando, que un día te vería casándote y siendo un gran cantante

—Gracias amigo en verdad me siento muy feliz, no pensé que llegaría este día

—Se ve que eres realmente feliz, y me alegro por ti, dime, ¿ya tienes las fechas de la gira?, al cierre me gustaría volver a cantar contigo, por cierto, ya tienes la canción que te pedí

—Claro amigo ya la tengo, y sin duda me gustara volver a cantar contigo, dime ¿cómo te va con tu fan número uno?

Sonrió volteando hacia donde la chica lo esperaba— Mejor de lo que creí, es una chica muy agradable y bella

—Me alegra, más vale que la cuides mucho, Serena la aprecia mucho

—Claro que la cuidare, es mi fan número uno y a ella si no me la quitaras —sonrió divertido— quien sabe igual y piense en sentar cabeza de una vez por todas

—No te preocupes no pienso quitártela, y te haría bien sentar cabeza

—Sí, lo estoy pensando seriamente, pero bueno creo que ahí viene tu prometida y tu deberías esperarla dentro ¿no te parece?

Sonrió al ver que el auto llegaba— Vez te dije que no se arrepentiría vamos adentro

—Hijo, vamos tienes que esperar adentro —dijo Neherenia llegando por el novio.

—Si mamá vamos —siguiéndola al interior de la iglesia.

Al instante todos los invitados comenzaron a entrar para ocupar sus respectivos lugares, Serena desde el auto pudo ver como todos avanzaban hacia dentro de la iglesia, se sentía nerviosa pero lo que más quería era ya ver a su prometido y ser su esposa— ¿Está todo listo Haru?

—Si ya está todo listo —tomando su mano.

—Vamos entonces —le sonrió a su hermana— ¿me veo bien?

—Hermosa —saliendo del auto con ayuda de su esposo.

—Ambas se ven hermosas —dijo Darien sonriéndoles— me adelantare, Haru, te ves hermosa, te amo —sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— te espero dentro

—Nos vemos adentro —sonriéndole— te amo

—Me siento culpable, quizá debas irte con él —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver que Darien de pronto volteaba a ver a su esposa.

—De ninguna manera seré yo quien te entregue y no quiero pero que valga

Sonrió sutil— Y yo quiero que tú me entregues al hombre que amo —suspiró profundamente— es hora

—Vamos —coloco su brazo para que ella lo tomará.

Tomo su brazo sonriendo, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la falda del vestido, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si podía caminar— Siento que me voy a desmayar

—Respira profundo y relájate

Hizo lo que su hermana le decía, respiró profundamente y en lo único que pensaba era en él, en nadie más, solo en ver al amor de su vida esperando por ella, así camino hacia la entrada de la iglesia, con la firme idea de que nadie más le importara que su futuro esposo.

Sonrió mientras la conducía hacia el altar dando inicio a la marcha nupcial.

Camino sonriendo fijando la mirada hacia el altar donde su prometido tan apuesto como siempre ya la esperaba, al ver su mirada comprendió que había visto la fotografía de la broma, ya que ahora lucía un hermoso vestido escotado, un cinturón con detalles en dorado y una amplia falda, el cabello sujeto con una tiara y un velo que cubría un poco sus hombros, si había caído en la broma.

Al verla tan bella y hermosa no podía hacer más que observarla acercarse hacia él, sonriéndole hipnotizado por su belleza y esplendor.

—Seiya, te entrego a mi hermana para que la hagas feliz —dijo Haruka tomando la mano de su hermana para acercarla un poco al novio— cuídala, y siempre amala

—La cuidare mucho, lo prometo —sonrió a su prometida—y la amare siempre

—Eso espero, porque si la haces llorar una vez más te las veras conmigo —dijo en broma sonriendo a su hermana.

—Lo hará, pero de felicidad —dijo Serena volviendo la mirada a su prometido.

—Viviré cada día de mi vida para hacerla feliz lo prometo —besando su mano— ¿estás lista amor?

—Si e impaciente por ser tu esposa —dijo sonriéndole volteando a ver su hermana— gracias Haru, seré muy feliz te lo prometo

—Lo se hermanita ese es mi mayor deseo beso su mejilla para después ir hacia donde su prometido esperaba

Darien la recibió de pie para luego abrazarla y ayudarla a sentar.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Serena sonriéndole— aun si llevo un costal de papas

—Aun con todo y costal de papas no habrá poder en el mundo que impida que seas mi esposa

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Pues bien, ya quiero ser la señora Kou, ser tu esposa por fin, así que... adelante

—Y yo quiero que mi esposa seas —sonrió para observar a padre el cual dio inicio con la ceremonia.

Estuvo atenta a lo que el padre decía, no podía dejar de sonreír, por fin estaba casándose con el hombre que amaba y ahora nunca se separaría de él, seria oficialmente la señora Kou y eso le llenaba de orgullo, por fin su cuento se hacía realidad a cada minuto que pasaba y que avanzaba la ceremonia, en ocasiones volteaba a verlo sonriéndole, murmurando tan solo que lo amaba.

—Te amo —no soltó su mano en ningún momento, sonrió feliz de poder casarse con una mujer tan bella como ella.

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —dijo el padre sonriendo al ver a la pareja tan enamorada que tenía frente a él.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que en ese instante se veían aún más atrayentes que nunca.

—Por fin mi princesa —sonrió sujetándola de la cintura— ya no podrás huir de mi señora Kou

Sonrió colocando las manos sobre sus hombros— No huiré nunca más de ti mi amor, te amo señor Kou

—Te amo tanto —abrazándola hacia él para poder rozar sus labios con suavidad.

—Seiya, mi amor —murmuró cerrando lentamente los ojos para poder entregarse a ese su primer beso como marido y mujer.

Beso sus labios suave y lentamente haciendo que ese fuera hermoso y especial ya que sería el primero de muchos como marido y mujer.

Correspondió dulcemente a sus labios, pero el ruido de la gente que aplaudía a los ahora esposos la hizo sentirse apenada sonriendo entre sus labios— Lo amo señor Kou ahora y para siempre...

—Te amo señora Kou por siempre, por cierto, luces muy hermosa

—No es un costal de papas —dijo bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Me diste un gran susto princesa

Sonrió divertida abrazándolo— Esa era la idea, asustarte

—Te amo —beso su mejilla.

—Ahora mi amor, ¿estás listo para amarrarte a mi legalmente?

—Más que listo amor

—Es hora —sonrió volviendo la mirada a los invitados que no habían dejado de observarlos haciéndola sonrojar— ahora no es mi vestido transparente

—No es tu hermosura —abrazándola hacia él— vamos amor nos esperan

—Nos espera una hermosa recepción —dijo sonriendo abrazándose a él ante los aplausos y sonrisas de sus invitados.

Beso su mano para salir de la iglesia observando a todos sus conocidos y amigos felices por ellos— Todo es perfecto

—Más perfecto te va a parecer lo que hay después de la recepción —dijo disimulando con una sonrisa ante sus invitados que al salir los esperaban ya para felicitarlos.

—Estoy ansioso por estar a solas con mi esposa —murmuró a su oído mientras sonreía a los invitados.

—Hijo —se acercó llevando de la mano a la pequeña— felicidades —dijo en cuanto pudo abrazarlo— estoy tan feliz y contenta por ti hijo

—Madre —sonrió para enseguida abrazarla— ya viste no uso el costal de papas

Rio divertida— Es lo que veo, este si es un vestido de novia —dijo separándose de él— y mucho cuidado muchachito de celarla esta noche

—No podría celar a una mujer tan hermosa como ella —tomo su mano sonriéndole.

—Pensé seriamente en usar ese vestido que usé para la foto, pero me sentía horrible en él y este es el vestido de mis sueños... —sonrió feliz.

—Y me alegra que no lo usaras, te vez tan hermosa

Sonrió sonrojada— Soy toda una princesa ¿verdad?, por eso Haru se encargó de regalármelo

—Mami te ves muy bonita —sonrió feliz.

—¿De verdad princesa? —se inclinó hacia la pequeña— tú también te ves hermosa mi pequeña

—Si mami —abrazándola— ahora si serás mi madre por siempre

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Si mi amor, seré tu mami y juntas cuidaremos del nuevo bebé ¿verdad?

—Siii yo te ayudare a cuidar a mi hermanito

—Mis princesas —se acercó abrazándolas.

—Mmm no, ahora soy tu reina —dijo Serena sonriéndole besando su mejilla y en seguida la de la niña— y esta hermosa niña será nuestra princesa

—Nuestra pequeña —beso su mejilla— mi reina, me agrada como suena

—Así nuestros hijos serán nuestros príncipes, comenzando por la princesa Hotaru —dijo besando la frente de la niña— y después nuestro pequeño príncipe

Acaricio su vientre— Nuestra familia, es muy hermosa gracias amor

Sonrió acariciando el rostro de su esposo— Gracias a ti mi amor

—¿Y podemos acercarnos a felicitar a los novios? —preguntó Darien que llegaba llevando por los hombros a su esposa— felicidades primo —dijo abrazándolo.

—Primo, muchas gracias —se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Muchas felicidades les deseo lo mejor —acercándose a su hermana.

—Hermanita —la abrazo con fuerza— soy tan feliz

—Me alegra mucho que seas sumamente feliz mi pequeña hermanita

—Ambas somos y seremos felices. —dijo sonriendo.

—Primo... ¿me permitirías felicitar a tu esposa?, te pregunto porque no quiero que te enojes

—Claro primo puedes hacerlo —no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias ah, por cierto, mira la fila que hay para felicitarla —dijo un tanto burlista al ver a sus compañeros de la agencia los mismos que no habían dejado de verla en la playa.

Observo a sus compañeros— No te burles

—Ya no lo hagas enojar antes de tiempo Darien —dijo Serena observando el gesto de Seiya— yo solo tendré ojos para mi esposo

—Eso quería escuchar, que mi esposa solo tenga ojos para mi

—Creo que lo celoso no se le quitara a mi esposo, y eso que cada cinco minutos le digo que lo amo

—Y espero que jamás deje de decirme que me ama porque yo la amo con todo mi ser

—Pero que empalagosos son ¿no te parece mi amor? —preguntó Darien sonriendo.

—Si derraman demasiada miel

—Déjalos un mes la miel se les pasara

— ¿Tú crees?, yo no creo estos tienen demasiada miel para derramar

—Oigan... hablan de nosotros como si no estuviéramos —dijo Serena sonriendo abrazando a su esposo— siempre he sido empalagosa así que no se sorprendan

—Ya lo sabemos hermanita, siempre has sido así de alocada

—Y ahora lo seré aún más —dijo abrazando con fuerza a su esposo— este caballero no podrá librarse de mi jamás

—No quiero librarme de ti nunca mi amor quiero que llenes mis días con tus locuras

—Y así será —sonrió feliz— ¿y si ya nos vamos a nuestra recepción?, la verdad es que muero de hambre

—Si vamos me parece bien, yo también tengo mucha hambre

—Vamos entonces —sonrió tomando la mano de su esposo— ansió poder bailar contigo mi amor

Presiono su mano con delicadeza— Vamos entonces a disfrutar de este nuestro día

Sonrió aún más entrelazando los dedos dejando que la condujera hacia la limusina para los recién casados, a su paso sonrió a sus invitados, quería celebrar con todos, ese día tan especial, pero en ese instante lo único que deseaba era al menos cinco minutos a solas con su esposo.

La ayudo a subir a la limosina sonriendo a todos los invitados que se encontraban presentes.

Acomodo su hermoso vestido al tomar asiento, sonrió en cuanto la puerta se cerró— Señor Kou, tengo un regalo para usted y espero que lo acepte gustoso

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿dígame señora Kou cual es el regalo que tiene para mí?

Sonrió acercándose al pequeño bar donde estaba una cajita con un listón— Te amo Seiya, por lo que fuiste, por lo que eres y por lo que serás y quiero estar siempre a tu lado —respiró profundamente entregándole la cajita— es para que siempre estés a tiempo conmigo y que sepas que, aunque no te acompañe a todas tus giras siempre, siempre estaré impaciente contando los minutos para verte así que, ábrelo...

Abrió la caja sorprendiéndose al ver un reloj para caballero y por la parte de abajo grabado— Mi amor es perfecto —no dudo en abrazarla y besarla con pasión— siempre estaré a tiempo a tu lado

—Te amo, pero el "SK" no es por tu nombre artístico, es por mí —sonrió aún más— Serena Kou

—Mi Serena te amo señora Kou

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— De ahora en adelante así será, Señora Kou, esposa de Seiya Kou, te amo mi amor, no sabes cuánto había soñado con este día

—Por fin nuestro día llego mi amor —acariciando su mano con suavidad.

—Pensé que no llegaría, te amo Seiya, se acabaron mis inseguridades y temores, ahora solo serás tú y nuestros hijos

—Solo tu mi amor y nuestros hijos, nuestro hermoso hogar es lo que importa ahora, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro

Se acercó pegando la frente a la de él cerrando los ojos— Eres el amor de mi vida, mi único y más grande amor

—Te amo —cerrando sus ojos aspirando su aroma— me siento tan feliz amor finalmente eres mi esposa la mujer que amo

Suspiró profundamente acariciando su mejilla— Te amo Seiya, para el resto de mi vida, quiero entregarte todo, mis noches, mis días, mis enojos, mis alegrías, quiero que todo te pertenezca a ti y solo a ti incluso ahora mis lágrimas son tuyas...

Acaricio su mejilla— Te amo Serena, y yo también soy tuyo en toda la extensión de la palabra, tuyo en cuerpo y alma, y nada deseo más que hacerte muy feliz

—Ya lo soy —dijo buscando el calor y sabor de sus labios— soy feliz por ti —murmuró cerrando los ojos solo sintiendo sus labios.

Beso sus labios con todo su amor y ternura, disfrutando de esos labios que ahora solo le pertenecían a él y a nadie más.

Lo beso tan dulcemente como sus sentimientos se lo permitían, separándose despacio de sus labios— Sabes a fresas o quizá tengo antojo de fresas

—Debes tener antojo —volviendo a besarla.

Sonrió acomodándose entre sus brazos dejando que la besara, llenando de su dulce sabor, el que la había conquistado y que solo deseaba probar y saborear, lo abrazo más hacia ella, un día sin probar sus labios había sido una eternidad.

—Te extrañe mucho —murmurando entre sus labios.

—No podía dormir, me hacías falta tu —murmuró jugando con sus labios, mordisqueando suavemente— te extrañe mi amor

—Mi princesa —acariciando su rostro.

—No sé qué voy a hacer cuando tengas que marcharte de gira, no podré dormir sin ti

—Mmm te llamare todos los días antes de dormir amor, porque yo tampoco sé que hare cuando me hagas falta para dormir

—Creo que solo te podré acompañar a esta gira, ¿verdad?, después con el bebé ya no podré ir contigo

—Ahora no pensemos en eso disfrutemos este día ¿sí?

—Si —sonrió suspirando— ¿nos iremos temprano verdad?, quiero estar contigo

—Claro amor te extraño tanto, y te necesito como no te imaginas

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla para en seguida acomodarse en el asiento y recargarse en él— Te compensare

—Esta noche princesa seré yo quien te consienta

—¿Y eso cómo será?, pensé que siempre me consentías

—Mmm sí, pero esta noche quiero que sea aún más que especial, es nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer

—Mi primera noche como tu esposa, aun así, me gustara ser de pronto tu amante

—Esta noche no, quiero a mi esposa y a nadie más cielo

Subió la mirada sonriendo sutil— Me haces tan feliz Seiya, escucharte decir eso, es como si de pronto fueras otro

— ¿Por qué dices eso amor? —enarco una ceja confundido.

—Porque es la primera vez que me tomaras como tu esposa, porque para serte sincera todo este tiempo me sentía como tu pareja, pero más como tu amante

— ¿Por qué te sentías de ese modo amor?, si no hay otra mujer con la que desee estar más que contigo mi princesa, mi amada bombón

—Porque así comenzó todo, porque si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, así era, tu novia, tu pareja, tu amante... pero ahora soy tu esposa

—La mujer que amo sin importar como haya comenzado ahora eres mi esposa y mi dueña

—Jamás te vas a arrepentir de haberte casado conmigo ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente— ahora no es como aquella vez, jamás me dejaras ¿verdad?

—Jamás voy a dejarte y jamás voy arrepentirme de hacerte mi esposa por el contrario en toda mi vida creo que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado

—Seiya mi amor... —murmuró abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello— soy tan feliz, te amo, eres la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado

—Y tú lo mejor que me ha pasado mi amor, mi esposa

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo

—Te amo, te amo —dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

Rio divertida, feliz, completamente contenta de haberse casado con Seiya— ¡Te amo mi amor! —grito riendo.

—Te amo Serena te amo mi princesa

—Tu Reina... —dijo tomándolo del rostro.

—Mi reina —murmuró al ver que llegaban al lugar de la recepción.

Suspiró quedándose a centímetros de sus labios— Te guardare mis besos para más tarde, es hora de celebrar con todos nuestros amigos, por cierto, ¿podre bailar con los invitados?

—Mmm no solo conmigo —sonrió de lado— ahora menos que nunca estoy dispuesto a compartirte

—Celoso —murmuró sonriendo— un baile no nos haría daño, porque te recuerdo que eres tú el único que puede tener más que eso

—Ya lo sé mi amor

—Pero bueno yo no dejare que bailes con nadie más, te quiero para mi esta noche

—Yo si debo dejar que bailes con alguien más ¿y yo no puedo hacerlo?

Sonrió asintiendo— Claro, tú no puedes bailar con nadie que no sea yo —dijo divertida al momento en que les abrían la puerta— ¿vamos mi amor?

—Vamos amor, porque tampoco dejare que bailes con nadie más que no sea yo

—Pero, hay que ser corteses con tus ex compañeros y con tu ex jefe

—De ninguna manera —ayudándola a bajar— bailaras solo conmigo y punto

—Pero hoy no traigo un vestido transparente —dijo tomando su mano para bajar.

—No me importa, eres mi esposa y solo quiero que conmigo estés

Sonrió al escucharlo— Eres un celoso y me fascinas

—Te quiero y te adoro ese es mi único pecado amor

—Dime amor... ¿esta noche cantaras para mí?

—Claro amor solo para ti

—Quiero que nuestro primer baile sea la canción que más te haya inspirado yo

—Mmm será difícil porque hay muchas que me inspiras pero que te parece la última que compuse para ti, esa es la que más me recuerda a ti

—¿La que cantaste en el programa de Setsuna Meio? —preguntó tomando su mano con fuerza para entrar al restaurante.

—Si esa, habla de todo lo que tú eres para mi

—Está bien mi amor, esa me gusta mucho, aunque no siempre te seduzco, pero está bien, por cierto, ¿cuándo hablaras de mi con la prensa?, no me gusta estarme escondiendo

—No tienes por qué esconderte cielo, hablare en estos días te presentare como mi esposa

—No es que me esconda, pero dijiste que no hablarías de mi hasta que estuviera segura y de una vez te digo, no quiero guardaespaldas

Hizo un puchero— No a menos que sea yo, pero si algo tenemos que hacer para que estés segura

—Bueno ya lo hablaremos con calma, porque quiero que todos sepan que soy tu esposa, pero también no quiero correr peligro con tus fans

—Ni por mis fans ni por nadie quiero que siempre estés segura —sonrió al entrar al restaurante y ser recibidos por todos.

Sonrió feliz de ver reunida a toda la gente que los quería, todos contentos al recibirlos, esa noche seria perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra, por fin era esposa de Seiya y ahora se encargaría de hacerlo feliz siempre, de apoyarlo en todo y de darle la familia más hermosa que pudieran imaginar ambos.

Sería una noche inolvidable y llena de felicidad por que por fin se había casado con la mujer que tanto amaba, la que lo había cautivado y conquistado con todas sus locuras.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Hola, hola, antes que nada una disculpa por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada, pero andaba de paseo y llegue apenas el domingo por lo que ya no me dio tiempo de hacer nada, pero aquí estamos de nuevo y con la novedad de que es este capitulo y otro mas, sí así es se nos termina, pero… ¿a alguien le interesa saber que pasa después del "vivieron felices"? porque para ser sinceras esta historia nos dio para mucho más, dejamos que fluyera libremente y bueno salió una continuación, pero la pregunta es ¿realmente quieren seguir leyendo o mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí?, ustedes mis lectores y lectoras tienen la decisión, así que ya saben hágannos lo saber a través de un bonito review, ahora si nos leemos la próxima semana, hasta luego.


	46. Chapter 46

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 46

p.d. incluye lemon

Había sido inevitable no presentarse en la iglesia, y verlo casarse con otra mujer, lucia tan apuesto y sobre todo feliz, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer lo había perdido para siempre, limpiando algunas lágrimas se alejó sin hacer el menor ruido, caminando por el parque— Ahora serás muy feliz Seiya

—¡Kakyu! —grito casi corriendo tras de ella.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amiga— Molly...

—Te vi en la iglesia —dijo agitada.

—Si... yo...

—Vamos te acompañare por un café —se acercó a ella rodeando sus hombros.

Asintió sin decir nada dejándose guiar por su amiga.

La guio hacia fuera del parque rumbo a una cafetería lejos de la iglesia— No te ofendas, pero... ¿que fuiste a hacer a la iglesia?

—Tenía la esperanza de que al final no se casara —murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

La miró por un segundo suspirando— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—No lo sé, aun guardaba esperanza que me siguiera queriendo

—Ay Kakyu —al llegar a la cafetería la ayudo a sentarse— debes olvidarte de él

—Es que aún lo amo Molly y saber que lo perdí que ya no tendré la oportunidad siquiera para luchar me duele —tomando asiento.

—¿Crees que sería más feliz a tu lado? —tomo asiento frente a ella encargando dos cafés.

Mantuvo la mirada abajo— Él me amaba con todo su ser, eso solía decirme, pero ahora se lo dice a ella, quizás no debí volver jamás a su vida

—Kakyu, la vida te dio una nueva oportunidad, no te aferres a un recuerdo, déjalo ser feliz y tú también busca ser feliz —dijo tomando su mano— no te amargues por lo que pudo ser

—Lo amo Molly, no puedo luchar contra esto que siento, lo amo y sé que ahora es muy feliz, quizás mucho más de lo que pudo ser conmigo y aunque me alegro por ellos, me duele

—Lo sé Kakyu, pero es mejor continuar con tu vida, busca ser feliz tú también, tú lo viste, está feliz

Desvió su mirada— Fui una tonta ahora lo sé y sé que jamás podre amar a otro hombre como lo ame a él

—Sinceramente no sé qué decirte Kakyu, no encuentro las palabras para consolarte —dijo con tristeza tomando su mano.

Dejo escapar algunas lágrimas— No digas nada Molly con el hecho que estés aquí para mi es suficiente muchas gracias

Oprimió su mano con suavidad— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?, hace mucho que no voy

Seco sus lágrimas asintiendo— ¿Segura que quieres ir al cine?, por qué si quieres puedes volver a la celebración... yo... estaré bien

—Sé que Serena lo entenderá... —dijo sonriéndole— anda anímate, iremos al cine y luego a cenar

—Está bien, gracias Molly por todo lo que has hecho por mi

—No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigas ¿no?

Sin dudarlo la abrazo— Gracias

—Tranquila, todo pasa... —dijo consolándola sintiéndose terrible por su nueva amiga.

Ya no dio más, tan solo dejo que en ese momento las lágrimas fluyeran como no había llorado en años, algo que en ese momento necesitaba hacer, para tomar fuerzas y poder seguir con su nueva vida.

X-X

Estaba más que feliz, junto con Seiya habían pasado a saludar a los invitados, hasta que llegaron a la mesa de los ex compañeros de su esposo.

—Buenas noches —saludo amable— amor ¿no me vas a presentar a tus ex compañeros?

—Claro amor, mira él es Tom, Sam, a Richard ya lo conoces —sonrió presentando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Hola mucho gusto... —saludo a los caballeros que no conocía— hola Richard, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola señorita, muy buenas tardes —sonrió poniéndose de pie— muchas felicidades

—Gracias —sonrió— Richard tengo que agradecerte y felicitarte por haber atrapado a Alan nuevamente nos salvaste

—No tiene nada que agradecer, por el contrario, volvería a hacerlo de ser preciso, no dejaría que volviera a dañarlas, la verdad estoy en deuda con ustedes

—Nada de eso —sonrió volteando a ver a su esposo— ¿Puedo...? —preguntó indecisa si podía abrazarlo o no.

—Claro amor —sonrió ligeramente, sin dejar de observar al chico, él sabía lo que sentía por su esposa, y como tal mantendría el secreto.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotras —dijo abrazándolo— gracias de verdad

Correspondió al abrazo— Sea muy feliz señorita, es lo único que deseo

—Ya lo soy —sonrió para luego besar su mejilla y separarse de él— me he casado con un gran hombre

—Me da mucho gusto que lo sea —sonriéndole.

—¿Y ustedes tienen novia?, deberían seguir el ejemplo de mi Seiya —dijo abrazándolo.

—No, pero esperamos conseguir alguien tan hermosa como usted Seiya en verdad que es afortunado

—Gracias... —dijo sonrojada.

—La has acaparado toda la noche Seiya, ¿nos permites una pieza con ella?

—De ninguna manera cabellos, esta bella dama bailara conmigo toda la noche —sujetándola de la cintura.

—Ah que descortés eres, solo es una pieza, además tú la vas a tener para el resto de tu vida, no seas envidioso —dijo uno de los ex compañeros.

—Nada de envidias amigos mío, es mi esposa y solo bailara conmigo

—Yo actuaria igual —dijo Richard sonriendo— así que no insistan, no dejara que nadie baile con ella

—Lo siento caballeros, pero con el único que bailare será con mi esposo —dijo Serena sonriendo abrazándose a su esposo.

—Lo ven —sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de su amada— ¿bailamos amor?

—Claro que si —sonrió volviendo la mirada a sus invitados— permiso caballeros

Tomo su mano con delicadeza para guiarla al centro de la pista— ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa?

—Mmm creo que sí, pero me gusta escucharlo, ¿realmente te gusta como luzco para ti?

—Me encanta mi amor me encantas

Sonrió sonrojada— Tiene todo lo buscaba para esta noche tan especial —dijo rodeando su cuello— aunque vi uno aún más provocativo que el ultimo y también lo quería

— ¿Uno aún más provocativo? —enarco una ceja observándola detenidamente.

—Sí, pero era hermoso, blanco, transparente y solo llevaba cubierto lo que se debía cubrir... estaba hermoso

—Mmm me gusta más como se te ve este —sonrió acercándola hacia él.

—Lo sé, te gusta que sea provocativa pero no tanto —sonrió abrazándolo mas— al menos fuera, porque a solas... no

Beso su oreja— A solas me gusta tenerte completamente desnuda solo para mi

Se estremeció al escucharlo y sentir su beso— Si por ti fuera andaría así siempre que estamos a solas

—Mmm si —acercándola más hacia él acariciando su espalda— sabes... te necesito

Suspiró profundamente— Que casualidad, yo a ti te necesito —murmuró acariciando su cuello— ¿qué sugieres?

— ¿Escapar? —haciéndola girar con suavidad.

Sonrió ante su sugerencia— Si... me agrada esa idea, porque te necesito

—Y no te dejare ir en toda la noche —acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

—O quizá sea yo quien no te deje descansar en toda la noche —murmuró a su oído— te amo Seiya, te deseo

—Eso suena interesante —besando su mejilla— ¿entonces crees que ya podamos irnos?

—Sí, es nuestra boda, podemos irnos cuando queramos —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— solo nos despedimos de nuestra familia ¿no crees?

—Si, por que no los veremos en unos cuantos días

—Entonces vamos a despedirnos, porque ansió tenerte para mi sola —dijo sonriéndole.

—Vamos y no olvides arrojar el ramo —guiño un ojo antes de rozar sus labios.

—Claro que no —sonrió tomando su mano para acercarse a la mesa de su familia.

—Papiii —corrió la niña a su encuentro— ¿bailas conmigo?

Seiya sonrió al ver a la pequeña correr hacia ellos— Hola princesita

—Mmm solo con ella puedes bailar —dijo sonriéndole— mientras iré con mi hermana ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —sonrió feliz— vamos a bailar princesita —tomo su mano guiándola a la pista de baile.

—Papi, te ves muy guapo —dijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias mi princesa, y tú te ves encantadora

—Mi mami eligió el vestido, dijo que te iba a gustar... ¿verdad que parezco una princesa?

—No pareces, eres toda una princesa

Sonrió extendiendo sus bracitos— ¿Me cargas?

—Claro princesa —la cargo sin dudarlo— eres la niña más hermosa que he conocido ¿sabes?

—Sí, soy muy bonita... —sonrió sujetándose de su cuello— como mi mami ¿verdad?

—Si mi amor tan linda como tu mami —abrazándola hacia él.

—Te quiero mucho papi —sonrió besando su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, siempre voy a quererte, y amarte como la luz de mis ojos —besando su mejilla.

—Ni, aunque tenga más hermanitos dejaras de quererme ¿verdad?

—No, ni, aunque tengas más hermanitas dejare de adorarte, siempre voy amarte toda mi vida

—Te quiero mucho papi —dijo abrazándolo besando su mejilla— y también voy a querer a mis hermanitos

—Eso me gusta escuchar, por que tus hermanitos también te van a querer mucho

—¿Voy a tener muchos hermanitos?

—Claro, ¿cuantos hermanitos quieres tener?, porque uno ya viene en camino

—Mmm quiero así —dijo mostrando su manita extendida.

— ¿Cinco? —murmuró sorprendido.

—Si —sonrió feliz— ayudare a cuidarlos... pero ¿mami si va a querer?

—Seguro que estará feliz, pero por ahora pensemos en tu hermanito que viene en camino ¿sí?, después le diremos que queremos más —guiñando un ojo.

—Si papi... —sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo.

—Te adoro Hotaru —abrazándola con fuerza.

Desde lejos vio como estaban bailando y como Seiya veía con ternura a la pequeña— Es el hombre perfecto... —murmuró a su hermana.

—Es un buen padre —sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada de su hermana.

—¿Es posible que me siga enamorando cada día más de él?

—Sí, es posible que cada día que pase te enamores más del hombre que amas

Sonrió volteando a verla— Parezco tonta ¿verdad?

—Para nada, te entiendo por qué me pasa lo mismo con Darien —sonrió al ver a su esposo platicando con su jefe.

Sonrió divertida— Estamos tan enamoradas ¿verdad?, y ahora felizmente casadas

—Si enamoradas y felizmente casadas esperando un hijo de hombre que amamos

Sonrió suspirando llevando la mano a su vientre— Algo que pensamos que no sucedería

—Pero es una realidad, y la más hermosa de todas sin duda alguna

Suspiró profundamente— La más hermosa... —sonrió sutil— bueno hermanita, nosotros ya nos vamos, pero antes tengo que arrojar el ramo, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro te acompaño hermanita, aunque yo ya no necesito el ramo, oye ¿pero no es muy temprano para que se vayan?

Sonrió asintiendo— Mi esposo aclama solo mi presencia... —sonrió divertida— y la verdad es que yo también, además tengo una sorpresita aun que quiero darle

—Ay Serena tu siempre estas llenas de sorpresa, anda vamos entonces

Rio divertida tomándose del brazo de su hermana, volteo buscando con la mirada a Seiya que aun seguía bailando con la niña, le hizo una seña de que ya arrojaría el ramo así que tendría que estar listo— Oye, por cierto, ¿no has visto a Molly?

—Mmm no la vi en la misa, pero desde entonces no la he visto

—Qué extraño, espero que no le haya pasado nada, ni siquiera me felicito

—Esperemos que este bien —sonrió ligeramente.

—Si... —suspiró sutil creía tener una idea de porque no la había acompañado en ese día tan especial y en realidad no debería quejarse, pero si le hubiera gustado que estuviera con ella y que compartiera su felicidad— después del ramo nos iremos... ustedes disfruten de la fiesta ¿sí?

—Tu ve tranquila y disfruta tu noche hermanita

Sonrió a su hermana— Gracias hermanita, sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho...

—Papi... ¿a dónde va mami? —preguntó volteando a verla.

—Va arrojar el ramo princesa —sonrió acercándose en la niña en brazos.

—¿Y para qué?, la tía Haruka también hizo lo mismo

—Para saber quién será la próxima chica en casarse, princesa

—Ah... —se quedó pensativa— ¿por eso mi mami se casó contigo?

—Mmm se casó conmigo porque me ama princesa

—¿Yo también me voy a casar?

—Si, pero cuando seas muy, muy grande

—¿Cuando este como mi mami? —pregunto emocionada.

—Mmm un poco más grande si

—¿Están listas? —dijo Serena para llamar la atención de las invitadas y que se acercaran para que pudiera arrojar el ramo.

Lita sonrió al ver a su amiga tan feliz dejando su copa a un lado para acercarse.

Sonrió en cuanto vio a su amiga acercarse, se dio la vuelta para prepararse— Dime donde esta Lita... derecha o izquierda...

— ¿Lita?, oye eso es trampa Serena, pero está a la izquierda

Sonrió divertida— Si yo me case con mi estrella favorita ella también podría hacerlo —dijo haciendo como que iba a arrojar el ramo— ¿listas? —preguntó escuchando gritos en respuesta por lo que era el momento adecuado arrojando el ramo hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

Por un momento pensó en que el ramo caería en otro lugar, cual siendo su sorpresa al verlo entre sus manos— Lo... atrape —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

Volteo a ver a su amiga sonriendo guiñándole un ojo— Eres la próxima... —dijo con un movimiento de labios señalando disimuladamente a Yaten.

En ese momento se acercó a ella— No pensaras irte sin que te haya felicitado ¿o sí?

—De hecho, lo estaba pensando —dijo sonriendo— me alegra que hayas venido

—No me lo habría perdido por nada amiga, muchas felicidades

—Gracias Lita, parte de esta felicidad te la debo a ti —dijo abrazándola— si no me hubieras regañado quizá ahora estaría lejos de él

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Serena —correspondiendo a su abrazo— me alegra ver que eres feliz

—Inmensamente feliz amiga —sonrió tomando sus manos— gracias por haber venido y espero que te estés divirtiendo

—Si me estoy divirtiendo bastante, y en cuanto al ramo —sonrió observándolo entre sus manos— no sé si me case pronto, pero lo conservare con mucho cariño

—Quizá tú también puedas hacer tu sueño realidad, Yaten es un buen tipo ¿no te parece?, además que no deja de verte

—Si es un hombre maravilloso —sonrió ampliamente— pero él es una gran estrella que a veces siento inalcanzable

—No digas eso amiga, cuando menos te lo esperes —dijo oprimiendo sus manos— yo también sentía inalcanzable a Seiya y míranos ahora... —volteo buscándolo con la mirada viéndolo con su mamá.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo amiga, con verlo soy feliz, anda amiga tu esposo espera por ti

—Ay amiga, todo es posible, recuérdalo siempre —se acercó abrazándola— te quiero mucho, ¿te vas a quedar más días ¿verdad?

—Solo un par de días, regresando tengo exámenes

—Mmm bueno quizá aun te alcance y podamos ir a comer ¿qué te parece?

—Claro amiga, pero ¿no te iras de luna de miel?

—Sí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo ni siquiera sé a dónde, aunque aquí entre nos, por mí me quedaría en el hotel donde pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas

—Serena —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

Sonrió divertida— ¿Qué?, es la verdad, pero bueno eso será decisión de mi esposo, ahora te dejo porque ya debe estar impaciente porque nos marchemos, te llamare para ver si sigues aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro cuídate y felicidades Serena. me gusta verte feliz

—Gracias Lita... —le sonrió besando su mejilla para luego ir a donde estaba su esposo abrazándolo por la espalda— ¿listo?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Sí, podemos irnos cuando quieras —sonrió acercándose a su princesa— mi amor, ¿te portaras bien verdad?

— ¿En verdad no puedo ir con ustedes? —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió tomándola del rostro— Ahora no mi amor, pero pronto nos iremos de vacaciones ¿sí?, los cuatro... —dijo observando a la madre de su esposo.

—Yo quería dormir con ustedes hoy

—Mi amor, ya tendrás muchas noches para dormir con nosotros ¿sí? —acaricio su mejilla.

Aun sin dejar de hacer puchero— ¿En verdad?

—Si mi amor —Sonrió besando su frente— pero tienes que ser una buena niña ¿sí?, te portaras bien con tu abuelita hasta que regresemos

—Yo siempre me porto bien

—Esa es mi niña —sonrió acercándose a la pequeña abrazándola.

Sonrió negando— Si, se parecen mucho, bueno vámonos, mamá, muchas gracias por cuidar de Hotaru y gracias por ayudarme con la boda

—No tienes que agradecer hija, con verlos felices para mi es más que suficiente

Se acercó abrazándola— Gracias por todo, por educarlo para ser el hombre más maravilloso

La abrazo con fuerza— Cuídalo y has feliz a mi bebe ¿sí?

—Por supuesto mamá, seremos muy felices —dijo besando su mejilla— cuidare mucho de su hijo y de Hotaru y de sus futuros nietos

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Lo sé hija, lo sé muy bien

Se separó de ella sonriéndole— Gracias por todo, vendremos pronto se lo prometo

—Cuídense mucho y regresen pronto los vamos a extrañar

—Claro que si mamá —sonrió acercándose a su esposo— ¿nos vamos mi amor?

—Vamos mi amor —sonrió feliz tomando su mano, para despedirse con una seña de su madre.

—Hasta luego hijos —dijo despidiéndose de ellos abrazando a su nieta.

—Estoy tan feliz Seiya, que esto parece un sueño

—Pero no es un sueño —se acercó besando su mejilla— es una realidad princesa

—Una muy hermosa y bella realidad... —Tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras esperaba a que llegara la limusina— te amo Seiya

—Y yo a ti princesa te amo tanto estoy feliz que por fin seas mi esposa

—Y yo que por fin seas mío, solo mío, que no me vayas a dejar jamás... —sonrió acariciando rostro— eres solo mío Seiya

—Solo tuyo —sonrió al ver llegar la limusina, sintiendo como alguien los fotografiaba— creo que seas descubierta antes de tiempo amor

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —preguntó confundida.

Le hizo una seña hacia el fondo entre los arbustos— ¿Quieres darles una fotografía que no olviden jamás?

Volteo hacia donde señalaba, aun desconcertada— ¿Cómo?

—Shhh —coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para enseguida besarla profundamente.

Se sorprendió un poco, pero al sentir sus labios lentamente fue cerrando los ojos al tiempo que subía sus manos rodeando su cuello correspondiendo a su beso.

La abrazo con fuerza de la cintura disfrutando de sus labios.

El fotógrafo no tardo en salir de su escondite para tomar el mejor Angulo de aquella pareja que definitivamente seria noticia en el mundo del espectáculo.

Lentamente fue separándose de sus labios— Mi amor, si me sigues besando así no respondo

—Entonces es hora de irnos —abrió la puerta de la limusina para dejarla entrar primero.

—Si... —murmuró feliz sintiéndose aun flotar a causa de ese beso.

Subió a la limusina despidiéndose del fotógrafo— Ahora si amor solo somos tu y yo

Sonrió acomodándose en el asiento— Aun no mi amor —dijo mirando al chofer.

Hizo un puchero acomodándose en el asiento.

Sonrió oprimiendo un botón que acciono una ventanilla negra para tener más privacidad— ¿Mejor? —se acercó un poco a él sonriéndole con un ligero toque seductor.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió satisfecho.

Sonrió acercándose un poco más— ¿Me besarías ahora?, sin fotógrafos

—Claro mi amor, eso es lo que más ansió poder besarte —la sujeto de la cintura acercándose hacia su rostro— te amo

—Amo cuando me abrazas así, como demostrándole a todos e incluso a mí misma que soy tuya...

—Es porque eres mía —sujetándola con mayor firmeza.

—Sí, solo tuya mi amor —dijo suspirando al sentirse más unida a él— me encantas Seiya

Sin dudarlo beso sus labios, acercándola tanto como le era posible hacia él.

X-X

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia su acompañante.

—Claro —sonrió ligeramente dejando el ramo sobre la mesa— será un placer

La tomo de la mano para llevarla hacia la pista donde varias parejas estaban disfrutando de la música— Te ves hermosa

—Usted también —se mordió el labio— este yo quiero decir que es muy atractivo

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hablarme de usted?, solo dime Yaten...

—Bueno... es que... —bajo la mirada— está bien Yaten

—Ves, no te cuesta nada con hablarme con más confianza... —dijo sonriéndole— gracias por haber aceptado ser mi pareja

Negó con una sonrisa— Al contrario, gracias a us... perdón a ti por invitarme

—Yo no te invite, te pedí ser mi acompañante que no es lo mismo, invitada ya estabas por la novia ¿no?

—Si tienes razón —murmuró un tanto sonrojada— entonces gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche

—Si sigues haciendo eso tendré que besarte —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿Hacer que cosa? —murmuró un tanto desconcertada, y confundida ante su comentario.

—Sonrojarte cada vez que te veo

—Ay yo... —se sonrojo aún más— lo siento es que me pones nerviosa, aun me cuesta creer si quiera que sea tu pareja esta noche

No dijo nada tan solo la acerco más a él tomando posesión de sus labios sin dejarla decir nada más.

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer al sentir sus labios sintiendo como si algo se derritiera en su boca, correspondiendo lentamente a sus labios.

La estrecho más entre sus brazos besándola con más profundidad.

—Yaten —murmuró entre sus labios, apoyando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Escuchar su nombre de esos hermosos labios lo incentivo a continuar volviendo a besarla sin dejarla decir más.

Dejo que él se apoderara de todos sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban, ni en sus fantasías mas locas habría imaginado algo similar a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Después de disfrutar de sus labios se separó lentamente sonriéndole— Me gustas Lita...

Respiraba profundamente, sin querer abrir sus ojos— Debo estar soñando

Sonrió ante sus palabras— Puede ser... está en ti volverlo una realidad

—Yaten... —con temor abrió sus ojos.

—Ten una cita conmigo ¿sí? —murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo... —se perdió por unos instantes en sus ojos— me encantaría tener una cita contigo, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti —guardo silencio al ver que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— Entonces aprovecha cada cita para enamorarme ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió más que emocionada— Si Yaten... quiero tener muchas citas contigo... y enamorarte

—Bien comenzaremos a partir de mañana, ahora por lo pronto disfrutemos de bailar —dijo volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Si... me gusta bailar contigo, eres mucho mejor que en todos mis sueños

—Un día tendrás que contarme cada uno de esos sueños

—Ay que pena, ¿estás seguro que quieres saberlo? —sonrojada.

—Claro, pero cuando tu estés lista ¿de acuerdo?, y cuando tengamos una taza de café frente a nosotros

—Te preparare un café espumoso, es mi mejor especialidad

—Perfecto porque necesitare muchos si piensas contarme cada uno de tus sueños

—Seguro te reirás de mi

—No lo hare te lo prometo, y quizá pueda cumplirte tus sueños, pero para eso necesito saberlos, así que por favor antes de marcharte dedícame un día para mi

—Jamás podría negarle nada a mi estrella favorita

—Eso me agrada escucharlo... —la abrazo más a él besando su mejilla.

X-X

Al llegar al hotel la ayudo a bajar de la limusina para enseguida cargarla— Unos momentos más y estaremos a solas

—Loco... la gente se nos queda viendo... —dijo abrazándose a su cuello.

—Qué importa, ¿que nunca han visto a unos recién casados? —sujetándola con fuerza llegando hacia el ascensor.

Rio feliz de verlo tan animado— Te mueres de ganas por estar a solas conmigo ¿verdad?

—Claro amor como no te imaginas

—Yo aún más... —murmuró a su oído dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo.

Cerro sus ojos esperando el ascensor que se abriera.

Sonrió al ver la reacción de su esposo— ¿Y a donde iremos de luna de miel mi amor? —preguntó recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es una sorpresa amor —sonrió divertido.

—¿Una sorpresa?, mmm me temo que me encantara... ya puedes entrar

Entro al ascensor sin soltarla— Te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor... —murmuró besando suavemente su cuello— te amo como jamás imagine poder amar a alguien

mi esposa mi amada esposa —murmuró disfrutando de sus labios—

—Que bien se escucha eso mi amor —murmuró continuando con sus pequeños y delicados besos— mi esposo, mi amado esposo

—Se escucha muy bien, te amo tanto

—Te deseo... —susurro a su oído.

—Y yo a ti te deseo tanto —camino hacia la habitación una vez que el ascensor se abrió en el piso indicado.

—¿Mas que la primera vez? —acaricio su cuello con suavidad.

—Mucho más que la primera vez

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te ayudare... —dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación siendo la suite presidencial estaba segura que no los interrumpiría nadie— listo... entremos mi amor

—Gracias princesa —sonrió entrando a la habitación observando el decorado— me agrada este lugar

—Especialmente para nuestra noche de bodas —dijo sonriendo al ver el lugar tenuemente iluminado por pequeñas velas— ¿recuerdas lo que mi amigo dijo mientras estábamos en Tokio?

— ¿Que dijo tu amigo?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —sonrió negando— estabas demasiado ocupado mirando mi escote, pues mi amigo dijo que a mi esposo le gustaría llevarme a nuestro lecho nupcial vestida de novia...

—No olvidaría eso si es lo que más deseo —sonrió sin soltarla— así que como dije te llevare hasta nuestro lecho nupcial

—No te acordabas —Dijo sonriéndole— pero mi amor, tengo aun una sorpresa para ti y sé que te encantara

—No necesito acordarme para saber mis deseos amor

—Mmm eso me gusto, definitivamente quiero ser tuya

—Y serás mía —recostándola sobre la cama— solo ten paciencia —se acercó a la mesita sirviendo dos copas de champaña

Se sentó sobre la cama observándolo, le gusta la espera, de saber que dentro de poco seria solamente suya para el resto de su vida— Creo que yo no te dije que hoy te veías increíblemente apuesto

—No, no me lo habías dicho —acercándose a ella entregándole una copa— brindemos

Tomo la copa rozando suavemente su mano sonrió fijando la mirada en él— Brindemos... por una vida juntos

—Por nuestro amor —choco ligeramente su copa con la suya.

—Por nuestro amor... —murmuró acercando lentamente la copa a sus labios para beber un pequeño sorbo del burbujeante líquido.

Dio un sorbo sin quitar la mirada de ella ni un solo instante.

Sin dejar de verlo coloco la copa en el buró— Te tengo un regalo, ¿me dejaras que te lo de?

—Claro, dime ¿qué es?

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Deberás esperar pacientemente ¿sí?

—Mmm de acuerdo aquí esperare

—Sí, no tardo... —dijo sonriendo, se acercó a él volteándose— solo ayúdame con esto

— ¿Te lo vas a quitar ya?

—Es necesario para tu sorpresa...

Sujeto su mano negando— ¿Mi sorpresa puede esperar un poco?

—Mmm sí creo que sí —sonrió volteando a verlo— te quiero Seiya

—Y yo a ti te amo —sonrió llevando su mano hacia sus labios.

—¿Sabes? —lo miró fijamente— me siento nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez, mmm de hecho la primera vez no estaba tan nerviosa

—La primera vez fue muy natural

—Si —murmuró sonriéndole— fue natural que te buscara y que... te pidiera ser tuya

—Fue natural el amarnos esa noche, no importaba nada que no fuéramos nosotros, dejamos que nuestros sentidos nos guiaran —se puso de pie para tomar una rosa y acariciar su rostro con ella— es natural el amarte como te amo

Cerró los ojos suspirando— Es natural el amor que tengo por ti

Sonrió admirando su rostro, esa noche en particular quería tomarse su tiempo para amarla— Te amo

—Te amo tanto Seiya —sonrió disfrutando del suave roce de la flor.

—Mi princesa, me encanta como te ves con ese vestido —acercándose a ella para rozar sus labios.

Había mantenido los ojos cerrados, quería abrirlos verlo, pero había sido muy agradable enfocar sus sentidos en escucharlo, sentir su aroma, y sorpresivamente sentir sus labios— Seiya...

Acaricio su rostro recostándola lentamente sin dejar de besarla con suavidad y dulzura.

Suspiró profundamente correspondiendo con suavidad a sus besos dejando que la recostara sintiéndose aprisionada entre la cama y su cuerpo.

Fue intensificando un poco más ese beso, sin soltar su rostro, disfrutando de ese instante, sin importar nada más la amaba y se lo demostraría en cada beso y en cada caricia.

Poco a poco fue subiendo los brazos rodeando su espalda, disfrutando de ese beso, del sabor de sus labios, jugando con su boca, lo cual le recordó el primer beso que la hizo desearlo por primera vez.

Sonrió entre sus labios, abrazándola hacia él— Serena...

—Te amo Seiya, mi corazón te pertenece desde la primera vez que te vi —murmuró besando su rostro.

—Y el mío te pertenece a ti bombón desde ese día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo que no me había dado cuenta

Sonrió con ternura acariciando su rostro— Nos conquistamos sin darnos cuenta, siento que he nacido para ti, para amarte, para ser tuya...

—Y yo para ti princesa, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma —dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

Cerro los ojos sonriendo sutil disfrutando de sus besos— Esto me gusta, sentir tus labios, tu respiración... te amo

—Déjame ser yo quien te consienta esta noche —murmuró a su oído besando su oreja.

Sonrió asintiendo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante su voz— De todas formas, tendrás tu sorpresa aun si no la preparo

— ¿Esta debajo del vestido? —bajando sus besos por su cuello.

—Si... —murmuró cerrando los ojos acariciando con suavidad su espalda— y te encantara...

—Eso me agrada —mordiendo un poco su cuello.

Suspiró sonriendo al sentir su pequeña mordida— A ti también te gusta ¿verdad?

—Sí, me encanta probar tu piel —lamiendo donde la había mordido.

—¿Me comerás?, ¿o primero me degustaras? —preguntó sonriendo suspirando profundamente.

—Ambas cosas hare —bajando más sus besos hasta posarse sobre el borde de su escote.

—Eres maravilloso... —murmuró relajando su cuerpo colocando los brazos sobre la cama.

Acaricio su escote con la rosa, observándola detenidamente.

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo— Sí que me estas consintiendo

—Esa es la idea —lamiendo su escote.

Cerro los ojos haciendo su respiración más profunda— Te tomaras tu tiempo en disfrutarme ¿verdad?

— ¿Que comes que adivinas? —incorporándose un poco para quitarse el saco.

Suspiró haciendo una pequeña mueca al dejar de sentir el cuerpo de su amado— Seiya... —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila princesa —sonrió quitándose los zapatos.

Sonrió al verlo, aprovecho para quitarse el prendedor que sujetaba su cabello.

Se sentó sobre la cama admirando su hermosa cabellera esparcirse por toda la cama— Me fascinas cada vez mas

—Espero que me digas eso cuando cumplamos cincuenta años de casados —dijo soltando por completo su cabello.

—Lo hare cada día de mi vida —quitándole las zapatillas.

—Te amo Seiya, y te amare hasta el fin de mis días... —dijo observándolo, viendo como la trataba con delicadeza.

Sonrió al ver sus pies cubiertos por una delicada tela— Es la primera vez que usas medias...

Sonrió mordiéndose suavemente el labio— A veces uso, pero contigo mmm creo que no, solo que hoy es un día especial y quería lucir aún más hermosa para ti de todo a todo

—Y vaya que estas hermosa —acariciando su tobillo por encima de la media.

—Eso es agradable... —murmuró suspirando al sentir aquello que considero un pequeño masaje.

Poco a poco fue subiendo más sus caricias deleitándose de la suavidad de aquella seda— Si es agradable, pero me gustaría más sentir tu pie

Sonrió deteniendo su mano que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla— Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por quitarme las medias... —sonrió divertida incorporándose un poco— es parte de tu sorpresa...

—Eso es trampa —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió aún más divertida— No, era para seducirte, pero como eres tu quien me está consintiendo pues... —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y si hago esto? —tomo su pie besándola sobre la media.

Sonrió recargándose en los codos sobre la cama echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Me está seduciendo señor Kou...

—Eso quiero señora Kou seducirla —acomodándose para ir subiendo sus besos poco a poco desde sus tobillos hacia sus rodillas— ligeros me gustan —sonrió al notarlos, acariciando por fin su piel.

Cerró los ojos suspirando dejando llevar por la sensación de sus besos sobre su piel, respiró profundamente— Me llevaras a la locura

Se oculto bajo la tela del vestido dándole pequeñas lamidas a su piel, subiendo un poco más hacia su intimidad— Muy bonitos

No soporto más aquella sensación dejándose caer en la cama— Es... especiales para esta noche... —murmuró apenas, su piel se erizo al sentirlo bajo su falda.

Acaricio su intimidad sobre la sensual prenda.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios— Amor...

Volvió a besar sus piernas para quitarle el liguero con las medias— Quiero sentir tu piel

Asintió, ella también necesitaba sentir sus caricias, sus besos— Si mi amor, soy tuya, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Solo mía —sonrió lamiendo la piel que comenzaba a ser descubierta.

—Solo tuya... —gimió sutil acompañado de un suspiro— solo tuya Seiya...

Al quitar las medias las dejo caer al piso, para volver acariciar sus piernas, volviendo a ocultarse bajo el vestido.

Rio sutil— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —alzo un poco la cabeza viendo la falda de su vestido más abultada.

—Sí, me gusta este lugar —sonrió volviendo a besar sus piernas.

—¿Hay algo interesante? —preguntó volviendo a recostarse observando el techo, sonreía al sentir sus besos y lo entretenido que parecía estar.

—Si —acariciando su intimidad.

Se movió al sentir de nuevo sus caricias— Mi amor

Se acercó a besarla sobre esa prenda, jalándola con los dientes.

—Seiya... —murmuró gimiendo, era imposible que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante él removiéndose un poco.

Sujeto sus caderas buscando sentir su humedad, haciendo a un lado la prenda para lamerla.

Gimió arqueando la espalda al sentirlo sujetándose de la cama— Mi amor... —murmuró.

Aquello era sumamente delirante, sentir su sabor de esa forma, no tardo en quitarle la prenda íntima para apoderarse por completo de ella.

—Seiya... —murmuró entre gemidos al sentirlo de esa forma, le gustaba que tomara todo de ella como en ese instante en que se tomaba el tiempo para hacerla suya por completo— mi amor... —se aferró más a la cama dejando que la degustara tal como se lo había dicho.

Continúo dándole pequeñas lamidas y succionando cada rincón de ella, haciéndola suya de ese modo, disfrutando al escuchar sus gemidos, sujetándola con mayor firmeza.

Era diferente su forma de poseerla esa noche, lo podía sentir y ella simplemente estaba fascinada de disfrutar lo que hacía de ella, dulce, apasionado, tomando de ella desde su sabor hasta su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos y suspiros, todo era de él.

Después de un rato salió debajo del vestido respirando un tanto agitado, sonriéndole— Deliciosa

Sonrió totalmente sonrojada relajando por fin sus manos— Eres magnifico mi amor

Se acercó a ella— Te amo —sonrió antes de besar sus labios.

Sonrió en medio de sus labios, disfrutando del sabor que había en ese beso, podía ser suya de una y mil maneras, entregarse a él era la mayor satisfacción que había sentido en su vida, le gustaba ver y sentir como disfrutaba de ella, como siempre la amaba de distinta manera cada vez, si definitivamente había nacido para él.

—Te necesito —murmuró entre sus labios, acariciando si cintura.

—Soy tuya mi amor —murmuró suspirando entre sus labios— puedes tomarme cuando lo desees

Se separo de ella para desvestirse— Voy hacerte mía

Se sentó en la cama sonriéndole— ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido?

Desabotono su camisa, desvistiéndose lentamente.

Estaba por tratar de levantarse cuando lo vio, no perdiendo detalle de su cuerpo que comenzaba a quedar desnudo— Jamás me cansare de verte así... —murmuró recorriéndolo con la mirada.

Sonrió a su amada haciendo movimientos sensuales jugando con la camisa que acababa de quitarse.

Sonrió divertida de ver lo bien que bailaba— Si sigues bailando así cuando te vea en algún concierto deseare hacerte mío en ese instante

— ¿Te gusta? —dio un pequeño giro.

—Me encantas... —murmuró recorriéndose a la orilla de la cama— me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, te deseaba en secreto

—Quiero encantarte siempre —sonrió mientras desabrochaba su pantalón moviendo la cadera en círculos.

—Siempre me encantas, y siempre te deseo... —murmuró observándolo mordiéndose suavemente el labio, sintiendo como el deseo por él crecía aún más— bailas muy bien

Se quitó lentamente el pantalón quedando solamente en bóxer— Y yo te deseo tanto

Estiro la mano hacia él subiendo la mirada por su cuerpo hasta toparse con sus ojos— Te deseo... —murmuró.

—Soy tuyo —acercándose a ella— solo tuyo

—Solo mío —murmuró bajando poco a poco la mirada colocando las manos en su cadera— eres mío Seiya... —dijo bajando lentamente su bóxer— y lo serás siempre...

—Por siempre seré tuyo —respirando profundamente.

Sí, lo haría suyo siempre, dejo caer su bóxer bajando lentamente la mirada hacia su miembro, al cual se acercó después de acariciarlo para poder probarlo, ella también deseaba degustarlo a placer, hacerlo suyo de una y mil maneras.

Respiro profundamente al sentir ese placer que solamente ella era capaz de hacerle sentir— Serena... mi amor

Subió la mirada para poder contemplar su semblante, era único sentirlo de esa forma, saber que solo ella podría llevarlo a la locura, lo cual la hizo sentirse aun en mayor confianza para poder disfrutarlo, era de ella, su esposo, consiguió acariciarlo mientras se sujetaba de su cintura succionando así su miembro.

Dejo escapar algunos jadeos sintiendo como su ser comenzaba a necesitarla cada vez más.

Sonrió al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, lentamente fue soltándolo— Delicioso... —murmuró sonriéndole sonrojada.

Aprovecho esos momentos para volver a recostarla sobre la cama quedando sobre ella— Te tomare ahora mismo —sonrió subiendo la tela del vestido acomodándose sobre su intimidad.

—¿Vestida de novia? —preguntó ansiosa de sentirlo.

—Si —sonrió acariciando su pecho sobre el vestido.

—Seiya, mi amor... —murmuró buscando sentirlo— te necesito, necesito sentirme tuya...

Lentamente fue penetrando en ella gimiendo al sentir esa calidez que tanto lo enloquecía— Te amo

—Seiya, mi amor... —murmuró enterrando las uñas en su espalda sonriendo al sentirlo por fin— te amo, te extrañe

—Y yo a ti te extrañe mucho —admirando su rostro mientras ha hacia suya— ya no podía resistir mas

—Hazme tuya mi amor... solo tuya... —murmuró empujando un poco más su cuerpo hacia él— te amo Seiya, te amo

La acerco hacia él lo suficiente para besar sus labios, mientras aceleraba más sus movimientos dentro de ella.

Lo abrazo con fuerza besándolo profundamente, entregándole en medio de sus besos sus gemidos, aquel instante era único, mágico, especial, la hacía suya luciendo como novia, como su esposa, y era por demás excitante.

Le gustaba verla así, de esa forma vestida de novia, mientras la hacía suya, siendo ese un momento sumamente único y especial, mientras unían sus cuerpos— Princesa

—Mi príncipe... —murmuró mordisqueando su labio suavemente— te amo

—Te amo tanto —murmuró— eres tan hermosa y perfecta

Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás impulsando su cuerpo hacia él, buscando sentirlo, disfrutar de su cuerpo tal como él lo hacía con ella— Seiya... mi amor...

—Mi amor, mi princesa —gimió acelerando aún más sus movimientos, sentía ese momento acercarse, la había extrañado sentirla de esa forma.

—Mi amor... —murmuró entre jadeos al sentir como la fricción entre sus cuerpos comenzaba a hacerla perder la razón— Seiya... —enterró las uñas en su espalda aferrándose por completo a su cuerpo esperando la llegada de ese sublime momento de éxtasis.

Respiraba aún más acelerado, explotando en su interior— Te amo Serena te amo tanto

Exhalo un profundo gemido al llegar ese instante en medio de una sonrisa, era una mujer plena en ese instante, amada de ese modo, recién casada, disfrutando de una hermosa noche de amor— Eres... maravilloso mi amor...

—Y tú también lo eres princesa, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido te amo tanto

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole, acaricio lentamente su mejilla— Amo la manera en cómo te ves después de hacer el amor...

—Yo igual, me gusta ver tu rostro después de hacerte mía, mi esposa

—Si mi amor, tu esposa... —sonrió con ternura— para toda la vida, y si hay una próxima también quiero ser tu esposa

—Para toda la eternidad quiero que tú seas siempre mi esposa

—Te encontré mi amor y ahora no te vas a librar de mí nunca, ya sea en esta vida o en las próximas, siempre te seduciré...

—No dejes de hacerlo nunca por favor, mi amor quiero que me enamores siempre

—¿Y si me odias en una de esas vidas? —preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Entonces asegúrate de ser la persona a la que más odie... para que no pueda sacarte de mis pensamientos

Sonrió aún más— Me odiaras y yo a ti, te hare la vida imposible y si ahora te parecía imprudente para ese entonces seré lo doble...

—Bueno cuando eso suceda ya veremos por qué no me quedare atrás, pero por ahora solo quiero amarte amor mío

—Disfrutemos de nuestra noche de bodas... —acaricio suavemente su espalda— ya que por lo visto mi amado esposo ansiaba hacerme el amor vestida de novia

—Si ese era mi deseo y por fin lo he cumplido princesa

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Me alegra que lo hayas cumplido, pero... hay partes de mi cuerpo que fueron privadas de tu atención...

—Lo sé y tengo toda la noche para atenderlas con calma

Sonrió sonrojándose— Hoy estas increíblemente irresistible, seguramente cederé con facilidad

—Te amo y esta noche tu serás completamente mía

—Eso es lo que quiero ser tuya... ¿y yo poder hacerte mío?

—Claro amor, debemos pertenecernos mutuamente

—Entonces... —lo empujo suavemente por la cama hasta queda sobre él— ¿me ayudas con el vestido?

—Si mi amor será un placer

Tomo sus manos para llevarlas al cierre de su vestido acercándolo así un poco a ella— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar de luna de miel? —preguntó en un susurro acercando su escote hacia él.

— ¿Quieres saber o esperar a llegar?

Hizo un puchero— Pero no me regañes...

—No es regaño princesa es una pregunta —guiñando un ojo.

Aun con el puchero asintió— ¿Me quieres decir?

— ¿Quieres saber? —bajando el cierre lentamente del vestido.

—Solo si tú me quieres decir... —aun con fingida tristeza.

—Mmm convénceme

Enarco una ceja— ¿Me estas retando?

—Puede ser —sonriendo con malicia.

—Por lo visto Seiya Kou no sabe que jamás debe retar a la ahora nueva y mejorada Serena Kou... —dijo con seguridad levantándose.

—Serena Kou —sonrió aún más— parece que no me has conocido aun, también puedo ser muy resistente

—¿De verdad? —murmuró sujetándose el vestido con el brazo— que yo recuerde nunca te resististe a mis encantos...

—Claro que lo hice, aunque me costó mucho trabajo, por que en verdad te deseo siempre

Sonrió más que satisfecha, mordió suavemente su labio al verlo recostado en la cama, completamente desnudo y sobre todo de ella— Seiya Kou... deberías tener cuidado cuando me retas —dijo dándose la vuelta para terminar de bajar lentamente el cierre de su hermoso vestido blanco.

— ¿Por qué señora Kou?, ¿dígame que hará para conseguir su objetivo?

—Improvisar, ya que mi amado esposo abrió su regalo de una forma que yo no tenía planeada... —agarro su cabello soltándolo por completo haciendo que este la cubriera al momento que bajaba lentamente el vestido.

Sonrió observándola detenidamente— Que hermosa mujer

Volteo un poco sonriéndole— ¿Te gusto? —pregunto apenas moviéndose un poco para salir de ese vestido.

—Si me fascinas mi amor, como no tienes idea

Sonrió volviendo a voltearse llevando las manos a su espalda para poder desabrochar su sostén— Sabes que te amo mi amor, y cada una de tus palabras me hacen desearte mas

—Te deseo tanto mi amor, me enloqueces

Termino por quitarse el sostén tomándolo con una mano para mostrárselo a su esposo y dejarlo caer— Entre tú y yo solo nos separan unos pasos y entre mi cuerpo y tu mirada nos separa mi cabello... ¿quieres que haga algo para remediarlo?

Subió las manos acercándola hacia él.

Tomo sus manos haciendo que comenzara a acariciarla lentamente— Me gusta que me acaricies...

—Me gusta acariciarte tu piel es tan electrizante —acariciando sus pechos.

Respiró profundamente acompañando con sus manos sus caricias— Una sola caricia tuya mi amor y me haces desearte aún más...

—Te amo, te amo tanto

Sonrió haciendo que la acariciara hacia su vientre— No sabes la cantidad de noches que pase deseando escuchar tu voz diciendo "te amo"

—Todas las noches sin falta alguna te diré cuanto te amo

—Me gusta escucharlo mi amor... —dijo pegándose a su pecho haciendo que sus manos recorrieran su cadera hacia sus piernas.

Recorrió sus piernas respirando profundamente acariciándola besando su cuello— Me vuelves loco Serena mi amor

Ladeo su cabeza dejándole espacio— Y tú a mí, me enloqueces con tu presencia, dejo de pensar al verte... —murmuró soltando sus manos para que fuera él solo quien la tocara.

Recorrió su cuerpo de la cadera hacia su vientre— Serena —respiro profundamente— te deseo

—Sí, puedo sentirlo... —murmuró echando hacia atrás la cabeza para recargarse en su cuerpo.

Subió sus manos hacia sus pechos acariciándolos— ¿Que más sientes?

Su cuerpo se erizo al sentir sus caricias— Tus manos —cerro los ojos respirando profundamente— tu cálido aliento y como juegas con mi cuerpo

—Me gusta tu cuerpo, me gustas tú por completo

Se estremeció por completo al escucharlo no resistiéndose mas a voltearse y rodear su cuello para poder apoderarse de sus labios abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella, siempre terminaba cediendo, aunque ella quería seguir provocándolo aún más.

—Te amo —murmuró rozando sus labios acariciando su espalda.

Lo empujo para que quedara recostado y ella encima de él pegando su cuerpo sintiendo como la deseaba nuevamente.

—Serena... —respiro jadeante buscando sentirla de nueva cuenta suya.

Sonrió entre sus labios separándose— ¿Me deseas verdad mi amor?, ¿y puedes sentir como mi cuerpo ansia ser tuyo de nuevo?

—Sí, te deseo amor te deseo tanto

Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo apoyando las rodillas sobre la cama— ¿He logrado convencerte?

—De hacerte mía, si —sonrió sujetándola de la cadera.

—¿Ya te dije que amo la manera en cómo me acaricias y como me abrazas?, y en este instante en cómo me sujetas... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa, al ver que la seguía retando.

—Mmm si me encantas amor, te amo

Lentamente fue acomodando su cuerpo rozando su miembro— Me gusta jugar contigo

Cerro sus ojos al sentirla— Te necesito, Serena te necesito mi amor

Sonrió haciendo que se introdujera lentamente— Necesito sentirte mío...

—Soy tuyo —sonrió al sentirla suya— y quiero que tú seas solo mía

—Soy solo tuya desde la primera vez, nadie me ha tratado como tu... —murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de por fin sentirlo suyo.

—Solo mía y yo solo tuyo mi amor —sonrió observando su rostro mientras se movía en su interior.

Gimió acariciándose, ayudándolo con los movimientos de su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir como la sujetaba hacia él como sus manos se aferraban a su cadera y ella sabía que él la estaba viendo y que le gustaba verla tocarse.

Se sintió aún más excitado al verla acariciarse— Me excitas cada vez más, ¿lo sabes? —presiono más su cuerpo contra el suyo— te amo

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago... —murmuró sonriendo despeinándose un poco al alzar su cabello y volver las caricias a su cuerpo— sé que te gusta verme...

—Me fascina mi amor

Abrió los ojos sonriendo al ver que no dejaba de contemplarla— No sé qué me hiciste, pero... me he vuelto demasiado apasionada —murmuró al iniciar suaves y lentos movimientos con su cuerpo.

—Me gusta que seas apasionada solo para mí, me gusta saber que en mis brazos eres la mujer que eres, te amo y te hare feliz cada día de mi vida —respiraba agitado mientras se movía con mayor rapidez.

Se inclinó hacia él— Simplemente ámame, tómame como esta noche y seré inmensamente feliz... —dijo besando su cuello ayudándole con sus movimientos.

—Te amare toda la noche y más si es preciso

—Mi amor... te amo, te amo, te amo... Seiya, eres mi dueño, soy tuya para el resto de mi vida... —dijo abrazándose a él dejando que fuera él quien continuara con sus embestidas.

—Te amo Serena, te amo tanto —sonrió sintiendo como el momento se acercaba— te tomare te amare, porque tu despiertas en mi toda la pasión del mundo

—Quiero ser todo para ti mi amor, mi vida... —gimió abrazándose mas a él— sigue mi amor, vuélveme loca por ti

—Ya eres todo para mí —acelerando más sus movimientos, buscando esa explosión de sus cuerpos unidos— Serena

Ya no pudo responder nada al acercarse a morder su hombro en su intento por acallar la fuerza de sus gemidos— Seiya... —murmuró jadeante dejándose vencer por el placer.

—Serena —la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al explotar— te amo, eres todo para mi

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiró, sonrió recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su amado esposo— Y tú para mí, eres el amor de mi vida, el único hombre que me hace cometer muchas locuras

Acaricio su espalda con suavidad— Te amo...

Recostó la cabeza en su hombro sonriendo— Te extrañe mucho, este mes sin ti fue muy tortuoso

—Lo sé, para mí también fue una tortura

—La tortura termino, a menos claro que tú quieras continuarla, si por mi fuera te haría el amor todos los días

— ¿Estás loca?, ahora que eres mi esposa no voy a dejar de hacerte el amor

Sonrió besando su hombro— ¿Todos los días?

—Todos los días mi amor —abrazándola más hacia él.

Sonrió suspirando— Mmm tendré que leer muchos libros de sexualidad para no aburrirte

—Jamás vas aburrirme amor jamás —sonrió acariciando más su espalda— me encantas

—Y tú a mí, me vuelves loca mi amor, no sé qué me hiciste desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no hay día que dejé de pensar en ti, eres todo lo que buscaba y mas

—Ni yo en ti, siempre he pensado en ti y jamás dejare de hacerlo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero estar siempre

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad— Dime amor, ¿qué pensaste la primera vez que te hablé?, ¿fui muy osada verdad?

—Si demasiado osada

—Pero apuesto que pensaste en mi todo el día

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Amor... eres demasiado osada ¿sabes?

—Ah lo hiciste, pensaste en mi durante toda tu cita —sonrió divertida.

—La verdad si, pensé en ti

—Lo sabía —sonrió aún más orgullosa— y por eso al día siguiente estabas así todo incómodo y serio

—Me has descubierto amor —sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Y te confundió que no te hiciera caso después de que yo te hablara por primera vez?

—Mucho, desde ese momento comenzaste a poner mi mundo de cabeza

Sonrió acariciando su brazo— Jamás conociste una chica como yo, que te provocara tan abiertamente

—No, jamás conocí a alguien tan alocada como tu mi amor

—¿Sabes que me falto? —preguntó acariciando su mano— pasearme desnuda frente a ti

—Loca, pero ahora puedes hacerlo

Sonrió levantándose un poco— Tienes razón ahora puedo hacerlo

—Pero más tarde, en este momento solo quiero abrazarte con fuerza

Sonrió volviendo a recostarse sobre él— Me gusta sentir tu cuerpo desnudo unido al mío, tu calor, tu aroma, sin ti ya no podría vivir

Jalo la manta— Mi amor, tu calor es suficiente para hacerme perder la cordura, y me gusta perder la cordura por ti

Se abrazo a él suspirando— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listos para irnos?

—En la tarde, así que podremos descansar

Sonrió besando su pecho— Entonces tenemos muchas horas para hacer el amor y descansar ¿y ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

—Solo diré que es una hermosa playa

—Una playa, eso me encanta, mmm no recuerdo si empaque mis trajes de baño, bueno si no allá compro, gracia mi amor te amo

—Te amo, te va encantar ya lo veras mi amor

—Tú también me consientes mi amor y me gusta ser tu princesa y ahora tu reina—murmuró suspirando recostándose en su pecho acariciándolo.

—Siempre mi amor, viviré solo para ti, porque te amo con todo mi ser, por favor nunca lo dudes ¿sí?

—Ya no tengo porque dudar de nada mi amor, eres mi esposo por fin y te amo, jamás volveré a desconfiar en nada

Sonrió abrazándola con mucho cariño— Gracias mi amor, te amo

—No más de lo que yo te amo, gracias mi amor, por volver mis sueños realidad

—Quiero hacer realidad cada uno de tus seños, porque tú haces realidad mis sueños

—Eres mi hombre perfecto —murmuró acariciando su pecho— y lo mejor es que solo eres mío

—Solo tuyo, así como tú eres solo mía

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan posesivo y celoso —sonrió jugando con brazo.

—Yo tampoco, pero tú me haces ser así mi amor, porque no quiero que nada te separe de mi

—Mmm me temo que al rato nos va a separar nuestra princesa y nuestro príncipe, batallaremos para que nos dejen dormir solos

—Bueno solo con ellos voy a compartirte amor, con nuestros hijos, solo con ellos

—¿Quieres muchos hijos mi amor?

—Claro mi amor, bueno de menos dos más, aunque pequeña Hotaru quiere cinco

—¿Cinco? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿tantos?, vaya con la princesa y nosotros que pensamos que no aceptaría fácilmente a su hermanito

—Está contenta, aunque si tenía miedo, hoy cuando bailaba con ella me pregunto si íbamos a dejar de quererla cuando tuviera a su hermanito

—Mi princesa, jamás dejare de quererla, ella también es mi Hija

—Lo sé —cerro sus ojos— la quieres tanto como yo a ella siempre va ser mi luz al igual que tú y nuestros hijos

—Seiya... —murmuró a su oído seductoramente— ¿estás cansado?

Sonrió ligeramente abriendo los ojos— Un poco ¿y tú mi amor?

Negó con determinación— Llevo días durmiendo muy bien entre tus brazos que es lo menos que quiero hacer ahora

— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —girando con ella quedando sobre ella.

Sonrió enarcando una ceja— Lo preguntas como si no lo supieras

—Me gustaría escucharlo —rozando seductoramente sus labios.

Cerro los ojos atrapando su labio con los dientes— Te necesito mi amor

Aquello solo fue el inicio de las caricias, no necesitaba mayores palabras harían el amor toda la noche de ser preciso.

X-X

Había encendido la tele mientras desayunaban, ya estaban listos, para partir— Ha sido una noche maravillosa mi amor

—Más que maravillosa, fue estupenda y mágica, estuviste increíble —sonrió bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—Tu igual, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti

Sonrió sonrojada— Y no sabes lo que te espera en la luna de miel

—Eso me agrada —sonrió complacido— tendremos una hermosa luna de miel

—Más que hermosa... —dijo sonriendo.

"El famoso SK se ha casado... así es chicas, el galán de moda contrajo nupcias el día de ayer y aquí tenemos algunas imágenes de la pareja, pero quizá lo que sorprendió a todos fue saber con quién se casó, con la heredera Serena Tsukino Tenoh..."

—Creo que ya no será necesario revelar yo tu identidad amor —sonrió al ver las imágenes.

Se quedó observando la pantalla— ¿Quién les daría esas grabaciones? —preguntó negando— ya no se puede tener privacidad en una boda —sonrió sutil— pero mira qué bonita me veo

—Sumamente hermosa mi amor —sonrió al ver las fotos de aquel beso que le había dado antes de subir a la limusina

—Ah esa foto me gusta, ¿crees que la puedas conseguir?, nos vemos tan lindos

—Claro amor, hablare con mi representante para pedirle que me ayude

"¿Cuál es el pronóstico para esta pareja y para el cantante?, pues bien, su carrera es prácticamente nueva y todos sabemos que las fans son muy celosas y este matrimonio puede acabar con su carrera, y ahora que este recién casado y más con una millonaria heredera puede no ser conveniente, les doy a lo mucho dos o tres años juntos..."

— ¿Quieren apostar? —murmuró con molestia al escuchar ese absurdo pronóstico.

—Ya lo odio... ¿cómo puede decir que tu carrera va a terminar y que nuestro matrimonio fracasara?, me va a escuchar

—Tranquila, juntos les vamos demostrar que están muy equivocado

—Mmm no, la verdad me gustaría hablar con ese hombre, que grosero, quizá podamos darles más de que hablar

—Yo prefiero que no, porque entonces haríamos lo que quieren amor, deja que el tiempo hable, yo no voy a rendirme

Se puso de pie para sentarse en sus piernas y abrazarlo— Yo te apoyare mi amor con tu carrera todo lo que sea necesario y les demostraremos que nos casamos para el resto de nuestras vidas, porque te amo Seiya y quiero que ambos triunfemos, como personas y como pareja...

—Lo haremos mi amor, juntos —abrazándola por la cintura— siempre juntos

—Siempre mi amor, juntos en las buenas y en las malas... —murmuró dándole un beso en los labios— te amo

—Te amo —murmuró correspondiendo sus labios— contigo a mi lado sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

—Y siempre estaré a tu lado, seré una mujer orgullosa de su esposo —acaricio suavemente su mejilla— siempre Seiya, estaré orgullosa de ti

—Gracias mi amor —apoyo su frente sobre la de ella— te amo tanto, gracias por ser mi esposa, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaré a tu lado mi hermosa princesa te amo tanto

—Mi apuesto príncipe... —sonrió tomándolo del rostro con suavidad— hare tus sueños realidad siempre... —murmuró para terminar por besarlo.

Ya no dijo mas tan solo correspondió a sus labios estrechándola entre sus brazos, besándola con todo ese amor que sentía por ella y que estaba seguro jamás dejaría de sentir, porque la amaba con toda su alma y estaba seguro que nunca amara a nadie como la amaba a ella a su bombón.

¿Fin?

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal el ultimo capitulo?, ¿Qué les pareció?, esperamos que les haya gustado, como ven la vida como matrimonio apenas comienza y es que no es lo mismo ¿no creen?, y ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte, porque no todo es felicidad eterna, ¿existe el "vivieron felices para siempre"?

Esperamos que nos sigan en la continuación, que no les haya aburrido la historia, cualquier cosa, comentario o queja háganoslo saber, ya saben estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos la siguiente semana, saludos.


	47. Capitulo 47 Segunda Parte

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 1

Segunda Parte

"Diez Años Después"

Esperaba muy contenta a que su profesora abriera la puerta de su departamento, ansiosa por mostrarle su nueva pintura.

—¿Hotaru? —sonrió al verla en cuanto el ascensor de abrió ya que venía con un par de bolsas del súper— ¿tienes mucho esperando?

Sonrió acercándose— No, acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo esta profesora?, ¿quiere que le ayude?

—Si gracias... —sonrió feliz de poder ver a su hija— de saber que vendrías hubiera preparado los sándwiches que te gustan... —se acercó entregándole una bolsa para ella poder abrir— ¿has terminado tu pintura?

—No se preocupe —dijo aún más contenta— y si ya la terminé, quería que usted la viera antes que nadie

—Muchas gracias Hotaru, pasa... —abrió la puerta dejándola entrar primero.

—Gracias profesora —entrando al pequeño departamento.

—¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí? —preguntó colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—Sí, le dije que vendría a visitarla

—Ah me parece bien, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas —sonrió observándola— cada día estas más bonita Hotaru

Sus mejillas enrojecieron— Gracias señorita Kakyu, mi papá dice lo mismo, pero él dice que ya no quiere que siga creciendo —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—¿Y por qué diría eso? —preguntó sonriendo sutil— ven acompáñame a preparar un poco de té

Asintió siguiéndola a la cocina— Bueno es que papá es muy celoso

—¿Celoso?, pero tu papá se ve muy tranquilo, además eres una jovencita muy bella

—Es que no lo conoce, cuando le dan sus ataques de celos sobre todo con mamá, esta mañana tuvieron una de sus típicas peleas, por que un cliente le estaba coqueteando y eso no le agrado a papá

—¿En serio? —sonrió divertida sacando lo necesario— ¿y supongo que tu mamá no se quedó callada?

—La conoce bien —suspirando— mamá no es de las que se quede callada o deje pasar las cosas

—Uff debió ser una buena discusión —dijo colocando la tetera.

—Si bastante, al menos hasta que Serenity salió corriendo llena de pastel

—Tus hermanos son muy divertidos y te quieren mucho, creo que por ellos es que sus discusiones no pasan a mayores

—Si son muy tiernos y divertidos, Seiya Jr. es igual de celoso que papa, en la escuela no deja que los niños se cerquen

Sonrió sutil, pensar en la familia que ahora tenía Seiya le hacía sentir cierta nostalgia, pero igual estaba muy feliz por él— La pequeña Serenity se parece mucho a tu mamá, pero tú siempre serás la más hermosa...

—Gracias profesora —suspiró— mamá es muy buena conmigo y siempre me ha querido mucho

—Mmm creo que viene un "pero" en ese comentario...

Levanto la mirada— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —murmuró sorprendida.

Se encogió de hombros volviendo la mirada hacia la preparación de sus sándwiches— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—No para nada, es muy buena y la quiero mucho solo que... —suspiró— llevo tiempo pensando, en mi madre...

Se tensó un poco al escucharla— Pero... ella está muerta ¿no?, ¿crees que no estaría feliz con la vida que tienes?

Bajo su mirada con tristeza— Soy muy feliz profesora, ¿sabe la razón de por qué pinto ángeles? —tomando la pintura sacándola de su bolsa para mostrársela.

La contemplo por un instante con ganas de abrazarla, sabía el motivo y le dolía, dejo la preparación para tomar sus manos— Hotaru, tu madre estaría feliz de verte convertirte en una hermosa mujercita, de ser tan feliz, de tener una familia que te ama, no te atormentes pensando en ella, disfruta la vida que te ha dado

—Es que yo quisiera pintar por una sola ocasión su verdadero rostro, saber cómo era, pero no sé cómo pedírselo a papá —observando sus manos unida, sintiendo esa sensación que tanto le gustaba— él parece no querer tocar si quiera el tema y me evade cuando le insinuó algo al respecto

—Hotaru, no necesitas pintar el rostro de tu madre para tenerla cerca, vive en tu corazón, además estoy segura que tienes rasgos de ella, tal vez para tu padre es doloroso hablar al respecto y debes respetar su dolor y su silencio

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Solo me gustaría al menos tener una fotografía de ella, sé que es un ángel, por favor no le vaya comentar nada a papá, no quiero que se ponga triste —sonriéndole— ¿quiere ver mi nueva pintura?

Le sonrió asintiendo— Claro, tus pinturas son fabulosas, ¿ya le has dicho a tu padre que quieres irte a la escuela de arte?

—No aun no le he dicho nada, ¿cree que me deje ir?

—Mmm quizá, pero tienes que demostrarle que mereces ir a esa escuela, ¿a Serena ya se lo comentaste?

—No tampoco, de hecho, solo usted lo sabe, aun no encuentro el momento para comentárselos

—No claro, como lo vas a encontrar con ellos discutiendo, pero... ¿nada grave verdad?

Sonrió ligeramente— Le apuesto a que hoy no llegan a dormir

Enarco una ceja confundida— ¿Por qué dices eso Hotaru?

—Pues porque seguramente se irán a uno de esos lugares a donde siempre van cuando quieren estar a solas, y como hoy es la premiación

—Ah es cierto... seguramente tu padre ganara todos esos premios, debes estar orgullosa de él...

—Si papá es muy talentoso, no hay nadie como él

Sonrió sutil pensando que efectivamente no había nadie como él ni nunca lo habría— ¿Tienes que llegar temprano?

—No ¿por qué?

—Mmm ¿te gustaría que viéramos los premios juntas?

— ¿Puede ser posible? —sonrió un poco más animada.

—Claro, veremos la premiación, pero eso si avisa a tu casa para que no se queden preocupados ¿de acuerdo?

—Si enseguida avisare, por cierto, profesora ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro Hotaru, la que tú quieras... —le sonrió.

— ¿A usted le gusta el profesor Kakeru?

—¿Que? —se sonrojo al instante— pero niña que cosas dices, anda mejor llama a tu casa, preparare bocadillos para ver la premiación

—Bueno es que —mordió su labio— ustedes harían una bonita pareja —sacando el celular para llamar a su casa.

—Ay niña que cosas dices, anda llama y te espero en la sala... —dijo sonriéndole, su hija siempre tan ocurrente.

X-X

Ya estaba lista, o casi lista, solo dio un último toque de color a sus labios y sonrió con ese gesto de travesura que tenía cuando de Seiya se trataba, el traje de su esposo se encontraba colgado y el baño listo solo para que llegara a darse un baño y se cambiara y salir prácticamente corriendo a la premiación, se miró al espejo una vez más acomodando los risos de su peinado, más linda para su esposo no podría verse de eso estaba segura.

La puerta se abrió de improviso dejando ver a una pequeña niña rubia ataviada con un vestido rosa y un par de coletas— Mamiii ya tengo hambre

—Mi princesita... —sonrió al voltear a verla extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella para que se acercara— hoy te vas a ir a cenar temprano y a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué? —haciendo un puchero.

—¿No quieres que te abrace? —dijo haciendo ella también un puchero.

—Sii —abrazándola— pero no quiero dormir temprano

La estrecho con suavidad entre sus brazos besando su cabello— Mi princesita hoy debe dormir temprano, papi y yo tenemos que salir, pero te portaras bien ¿verdad?

Hizo un puchero negando— Quiero ir con ustedes

—Hoy no mi amor, pero después te llevaremos ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos— yo quiero ir contigo

—No mi amor, no llores... —la abrazo besando su cabello— tenemos un compromiso mi princesita y si papi no va se verá muy mal, ¿queremos que gane todos esos premios no?

—Sí, pero quiero ir y verlo —aun con puchero— ¿si me llevas?

Sonrió limpiando sus mejillas— Hoy no, mejor porque no le dibujas algo lindo a tu papi para que sea su mejor premio... ¿qué te parece?

—No me gusta dibujar, y Hotaru no está para ayudarme

Sonrió acariciando su cabello rubio— Entonces mmm ¿qué te parece si te sientas y esperamos a que llegue tu papi para que le des un beso?, sabes que tus besitos son su mejor premio...

—Siiiiii —dijo muy feliz ante la idea.

La tomo de la mano poniéndose de pie para sentarse en la cama juntas y esperar a que llegara Seiya, justo en el momento en que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar— Familia Kou Tsukino...

—Hola mamá

—Hotaru, princesa, ¿dónde estás? —sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su pequeñita.

—Estoy con la profesora Kakyu, mamá ¿puedo quedarme con ella?

—Mmm está bien, pensé que te quedarías con los niños, pero bueno está bien, yo le avisare a tu padre, pórtate bien hija

—Gracias mamá —sonrió observando a su profesora— veré los premios con ella, ¿los veré más tarde?

—Mmm no lo sé, tu padre estaba muy enojado cuando se fue, de hecho, lo estoy esperando y ya es tarde

—Eso quiere decir que los veré hasta mañana —suspiró.

—Ay princesa, ¿por qué lo dices? —sonrió haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña.

—Mamá ya no soy una niña como para no saber que esta noche irán celebrar a algún lugar a solas

—Hotaru... —sonrió sonrojándose— no se todavía, dependiendo si a tu padre ya se le paso el coraje o se pone peor

—Seguro harás que se le pase —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— nunca han pasado demasiado tiempo disgustados

Sonrió volteando a ver la fotografía que había sobre el buró toda su familia reunida— Si, no soporto estar disgustada con él, pero bueno creo que ya llego, yo le aviso donde estarás y no llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien me iré en cuanto acaben los premios ¿sí?

—Está bien, cuídate hija, te quiero

—Y yo a ti mamá, nos vemos cuídate —terminando la llamada.

Respiró profundamente alistándose para otra pequeña o gran batalla con su esposo— Haber princesita, ¿lista para recibir a papá? — La puso en el piso sonriendo al ver lo impaciente que estaba por correr a brazos de su padre justo al momento que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

—Si mami —sonrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse lista para salir disparatada hacia los brazos de su padre.

Respiro profundamente al abrirla habitación, ya era tarde apenas y tendría tiempo para darse un buen baño— Ya llegué

—¡Papi! —apenas su mamá la soltó corrió a él alzando las manitas.

—Serenity pequeña —sonrió a verla correr hacia el hachándose para recibirla.

Inmediatamente beso sus mejillas— Tu premio papi... —sonrió colocando sus manitas enseguida en su rostro.

—Mmm que lindo premio dame otro —sonrió colocando la otra mejilla.

—Muchos... —sonrió feliz dándole muchos besos en el rostro.

A Serena le gustaba ver a Seiya y sus hijos, siempre disfrutando de momentos en familia, no podía ser más dichosa, tenía tres hermosos hijos y un marido exitoso y apuesto.

—Muchos —abrazándola para darle un beso en su mejilla— dime ¿cómo te has portado?

—Muy bien papi, ¿me llevas a los premios? —preguntó poniendo carita de niña buena.

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura— Lo siento mi pequeña, esta noche no se puede

—Yo quería ir... —murmuró haciendo un puchero— bueno, pero tienes que ganar todos los premios ¿sí?

—Los ganare para ti mi princesita linda

Lo abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla antes— Te quiero mucho papi...

—¿Y para mí no hay un saludo? —preguntó Serena fingiendo seriedad ocultando su vestido.

—Claro que si —se acercó a su esposa besando su frente— ¿ya estás lista?

—Sí, el baño está listo, tu traje está en el vestidor... —le sonrió tomándolo de la corbata— te amo... —dijo dándole en seguida un pequeño beso en los labios— anda la limusina está por llegar

Sonrió ligeramente ante su acto— Y yo a ti, no tardare —entregándole a la pequeña para ir a ducharse.

—No tardes, vamos princesa, debes ir a cenar, ¿quieres que te espere abajo amor o subo por ti?

—No tardo, enseguida bajo —abriendo la regadera.

—De acuerdo... —sonrió sutil, siendo así ya no había marcha atrás— anda princesita vamos a preparar tu cena y la de tu hermano, ¿qué está haciendo por cierto?

—No lo sé, esta con abuelita

Se puso de pie llevando de la mano a su pequeña— Bueno pues vamos con abuelita... —sonrió caminando con ella hacia la sala— ¿mamá?

—Hola hija ya estas... —guardo silencio al ver el abrigo— no me digas que traes un vestido demasiado estrafalario

Sonrió dejando que la niña corriera hacia su abuela— Mmm estrafalario no, más bien... elegante y seductor, a Seiya la gustara...

— ¿Estás segura?, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando enseñas más de la cuenta

—Hace mucho que no usaba algo así, quizá se enoje un poquito, pero es para que se enoje con razón, en la mañana no había razón y se molestó ahora la hay... o la habrá

—Ay hija, te encanta provocarlo

Sonrió acercándose a ella abrazándolo— Es para mantener el interés... por cierto ¿dónde está mi pequeñito?

— ¿Cual pequeño? —sonrió al hacerle l seña que estaba escondido.

—Mi pequeño príncipe, el más guapo a excepción de su padre —dijo acercándose a donde estaba escondido fingiendo que no lo había visto.

Sonreía manteniéndose oculto bajo la mesita.

—Que lastima yo quería darle un beso... —dijo sonriendo agachándose de improviso bajo la mesa— aquí está mi príncipe...

—Eso es trampa —haciendo un puchero— abuelita te dijo

—No es verdad... ¿acaso no sabes que las mamás tenemos un radar para encontrar a nuestros hijos? —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él— ¿dame un abrazo?

— ¿En serio? —saliendo de su escondite para abrazar a su mamá.

—Si... —lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba tan orgullosa de su hijo, y era tan parecido a su padre, su cabello negro y esos ojos que eran igual de oscuros que los de su esposo— te portaras bien ¿verdad?

—Si mami —sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

Sonrió besando su cabello— Mi pequeño príncipe, mis príncipes —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la niña.

Se acerco a su madre abrazándola.

—Pero que niños tan hermosos, peo falta una ¿dónde está? —Seiya sonrió al ver la escena.

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Ah esta con la profesora Kakyu, se quedará con ella, verán la premiación

—Ya entiendo mmm, pero la premiación terminará muy tarde, ¿hasta esa hora vendrá a casa?

—Amor ya no es una niña, además ¿de qué sirvió regalarle el auto si no la dejas salir?

—Pero aun es menor de edad, y aun así seria tarde para que ande sola en la calle, llámala y que se quede con la profesora

—Está bien, ya voy... —dijo soltando a los niños para ir a tomar el teléfono y llamar a su hija.

Se acerco a saludar a su madre— Hola mamá, ya no vamos

—Está bien hijo, mucha suerte, aunque estoy segura que ganaras todos esos premios... —dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la frente— y compórtate...

—Yo siempre me comporto madre ¿a qué viene eso?

Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole— Vas a estar en televisión así que siempre sonríe ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que si —suspiró acercándose al pequeño— campeón te va tocar cuida de la casa y de las mujeres presentes ¿de acuerdo?

—Si papá... te veremos por televisión, solo un rato ¿sí?

—Si mi campeón, les dedicare mi triunfo —colocando la mano— dame esos cinco

—Mucha suerte papá... —dijo golpeando su palma con la mano.

—Gracias hijo —beso su mejilla— es hora de irnos Serena

—Papi... —se acercó a él jalando su saco— me mandas un beso por televisión

—Si mi princesita les mandare millones de besos —cargándola para besar su frente.

—Te quiero papi —dijo besando nuevamente su mejilla.

—Ya, listo, vámonos —dijo sonriendo al acercarse a ellos— se quedará con la profesora —se inclinó besando la mejilla de su pequeño— cuidante mi amor y cuida a tu abuelita y a tu hermana

—Si mami yo las cuido, ustedes no se preocupen

—Gracias mi pequeño caballero —dijo sonriéndole— y usted princesita se duerme temprano —beso su mejilla golpeando suavemente su nariz— mamá por favor que no se duerman tarde

—No te preocupes hija yo me encargo, anden vayan y diviértanse y nada de pleitos

—Claro que no mamá, jamás discutiría con mi esposo —sonrió sutil viéndolo— ¿nos vamos?

—Si —se acercó tomando su mano— nos vemos mamá

—Cuídense mucho... —dijo sonriéndoles, definitivamente esa pareja nunca cambiaria.

—Hasta mañana... —dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo, Hotaru había tenido razón, esa noche no pensaba pasarla en casa— vamos amor, ya es tarde...

—Si —sonrió presionando su mano al notar el abrigo— espero que no estés pensando en quitarte ese abrigo

—¿Que? —preguntó confundida, ¿por qué siempre terminaba descubriéndola? — claro que me lo quitare, justo cuando pasemos por la alfombra roja

—De ninguna manera, si traes algún vestido demasiado revelador

Sonrió sutil— No es revelador, mira... —dijo abriendo la parte superior del abrigo demostrándole que estaba cubierto su escote y espalda— es un bello vestido de noche y nada mas

—Mmm —la observo detenidamente— no sé por qué princesa, pero creo que algo ocultas

—Nada de eso —sonrió deteniéndose frente a la limusina— es solo que no quiero que me veas hasta que estemos en el lugar adecuado, y ese es la alfombra roja, quiero lucir bella para mi esposo

—Si definitivamente algo ocultas bajo el abrigo

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad— No oculto nada, pero si no me crees entonces mejor no voy

—Te conozco bien, anda ya vámonos ¿sí?

Suspiró solo subiendo a la limusina recorriéndose hasta el otro extremo, tantos años casados y él la seguía celando como la primera vez y ella siempre se desvivía por demostrarle que el único hombre al que quería llamar su atención era él.

Subió a la limusina observándola, nunca se cansaría de celarla por más que pasara el tiempo, aunque sabía que solo lo amaba a él y que todo lo hacía para él, sonrió ligeramente ansiando ver con que sorpresa le saldría esa noche.

Durante todo el camino observo por la ventanilla, ya se temía lo que Seiya haría en cuanto la viera, pero ahí no había mucho que hacer, ahora su saco no le ayudaría y tendría por fuerza que presumirla ante las cámaras— ¿Nos quedaremos toda la premiación?

—Si también estará Yaten presente, y es posible que cantemos juntos

—¿Es posible?, es una premiación, se supone que todos los shows ya deben estar ensayados

—Si es una posibilidad...

—Bien... —murmuró suspirando volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

— ¿Te molestaría si eso ocurre?

—No, no tendría por qué molestarme, no sé porque piensas eso...

—Por tu expresión

Volteo a verlo— Te dije que siempre te apoyaría Seiya, y eso es lo que hago, pero tiene días que no me dices sobre tus próximas presentaciones o el inicio de la gira

—Bueno aun no confirman las fechas que quieres que te diga

Volvió a suspirar— Nada supongo

Suspiró sirviéndose una copa de vino.

—Lo siento —murmuró observándolo a través del reflejo de la ventanilla.

Dio un sorbo— Han sido días difíciles

—Lo digo por lo de hoy, no debí ser tan amable con ese comensal —dijo suspirando.

—No me agrado mucho la forma en la que te miraba

—Yo solo quería ser amable, después de todo es un cliente, va o iba con mucha frecuencia al restaurante

—Sí, pero hay meseras que pueden atenderlo, con quien puede coquetear y no es la primera vez que te busca

Suspiró profundamente volteando a verlo— Tal vez sea así, pero sé cómo mantenerlos a raya, no es el primero que lo hace y lo sabes

—Ya lo sé —haciendo una ligera mueca— de todos este ha sido el más cínico

—¿Quisieras que fuera menos bonita para no tener que provocar tus celos? —preguntó observándolo.

—Quisiera que tuvieran más respeto por una mujer casada y hermosa, no está mal que admiren tu belleza, pero algunos lo hacen excesivamente

Se acercó tomando su mano— Se darme a respetar Seiya, y siempre te he dado tu lugar como mi esposo, no puedes ser grosero con los clientes del restaurante, que al final es nuestro negocio

Hizo un ligero puchero— Pero soy respetuoso pero este colmo mi paciencia amor

Se acercó un poco más— Y si te hubieras esperado un poco más te habrías dado cuenta de cómo le ponía un alto

—Mi amor te amo y no me gusta que te falten al respeto

—Lo sé —sonrió sentándose en sus piernas— y me fascino como me defendiste, pero también te enojaste conmigo por no haberle dicho nada antes

—Bueno es que estaba ofuscado y ese hombre ya me tenía harto, que aun estando yo presente no se detuviera de sus coqueteos hacia ti

—¿Y acaso me viste a mi coquetearle? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—No, en ningún momento

—¿A quién es el único al que le coqueteo? —preguntó acercándose a aspirar el aroma de su cuello.

—A mí —cerro sus ojos abrazándola— perdóname mi amor

—No me vuelvas a dejar con la palabra en la boca —murmuró a su oído dándole un pequeño beso— eso me dolió

—Lo siento, estaba muy molesto —abrazándola aún más.

—¿Y a mí como crees que me dejaste? —murmuró besando su mejilla.

—Molesta lo sé, lo siento

—Tendrás que compensarme —dijo por fin tomándolo del rostro para que la viera— y mucho...

— ¿Cómo puedo compensar mi falta?

—Comenzando con... —murmuró mientras abría el abrigo disimuladamente— no enojarte... —sonrió tomando su mano para colocarla sobre su pierna desnuda.

Abrió los ojos enormes al sentir su pierna acariciándola— Lo sabía —sonrió acercándola hacia él.

Sonrió mostrándole por completo su vestido negro de cuello y espalda cubierto dejando a la vista sus hombros y brazos y aquella enorme abertura que dejaba ver por completo su pierna— Pero esto es solo para ti

—Hermosa, cada día que pasa eres aún más hermosa

—Eso es porque me amas, pero soy hermosa gracias a que me haces muy feliz todos los días, excepto hoy, hoy me hiciste enojar... pero te amo

—Te amo mi amor con todo mi corazón

Tomo su rostro suavemente entre sus manos mirando sus ojos tan bellos como siempre— Te amo... —dijo acercándose hasta besar con suavidad sus labios.

Correspondió a sus labios con amor, abrazándola aún más hacia él.

Después de un instante de disfrutar de sus labios le sonrió limpiando el tenue color que había dejado en ellos— Te extrañe tanto hoy, no me llamaste y ni un mensajito...

—También te extrañe amor y tampoco tú me llamaste

Sonrió sutil recargándose en su hombro— Estaba enojada y yo no había hecho nada malo, te tocaba llamarme

Hizo un ligero puchero— ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar?

—¿A nuestro lugar especial? —preguntó cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentir su calor abrazándola.

—Si a nuestro lugar especial, ¿qué dices?

Sonrió asintiendo— Por supuesto que me encantaría ir —suspiró profundamente— además te tengo una sorpresa

— ¿Ah sí?, dime esta debajo del vestido

—Mmm si... —sonrió sutil— y seguro estarás fascinado con tu sorpresa

—Estoy ansioso —murmuró metiendo más la mano por su pierna.

—Si sigues así tendrás que compensarme ahora

—Es inevitable —acariciándola un poco más— me enloqueces

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Y tú a mí con tus caricias

—Te amo mi amor, te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti —murmuró abrazándose a su cuello— soy tuya recuérdalo

—Solo mía por siempre y para siempre —rozando sus labios con suavidad.

—No vuelvas a imaginar si quiera que disfruto el coqueteo de otros hombres —murmuró dándole pequeños besos.

—No mi amor, sé que solo te gusta coquetear conmigo

—Mmm a mí solo me gusta que tú me coquetees —dijo corrigiéndolo tomo su mano haciendo que continuara con las caricias.

Metió un poco más su mano hacia su intimidad— Dime que tienes que me enloqueces

—Que pese a los años que llevamos casados puedo seguir seduciéndote

—Sí y por eso vivo cada día mas enamorado de ti mi bella esposa

—Si amor, cada día te enamoro más y más me haces amarte... —sonrió mordiéndose el labio al sentir su mano jugar con ella.

—Te amo, esta noche te hare gritar de placer

Cerro los ojos sonriendo— Solo tu podrías lograrlo y lo sabes

—Te amo —sonrió al ver que llegaban al lugar de la premiación— ¿estás lista?

Suspiró profundamente al ser interrumpida de esas caricias que tanta falta le había hecho— Si... y no quiero muecas molestas ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien mientras solo vayas de mi brazo —rozando sus labios mientras sacaba la mano.

—Claro tontín solo de tu brazo puedo ir —sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso para volver a su asiento y esperar a que les abrieran la puerta aprovechando así para quitarse el abrigo.

La observo detenidamente— Eres muy hermosa y esta noche luces esplendorosa

—Claro digna esposa del máximo triunfador de esta noche, porque estoy segura que tu ganaras cada una de las ternas —sonrió besando suavemente sus labios para en seguida limpiarlos— listo, estas guapísimo

—Gracias amor —suspiró al ver que estaban por abrirles la puerta— te amo, gracias por ser mi esposa

Le sonrió tomando su mano oprimiéndola— Estoy orgullosa de ti y que quede claro que si no ganas una terna te daré un beso delante de todos

—Ese sería un premio aún mejor

Respiro profundamente— Anda tus fans ansían verte —le sonrió con orgullo y felicidad de estar casada con el hombre más amado del país y que para suerte era suyo.

—Vamos amor, que tú también ya tienes fans por el simple hecho de ser mi esposa

Sonrió asintiendo tal vez mas anti fans que fans, pero lo aceptaba, era el precio a pagar por estar casada con SK, se recorrió en el asiento al ver que él comenzaba a salir sintiendo como de pronto las luces iban sobre él y los flashes de las cámaras, respiró profundamente bajando del auto luciendo por fin a plenitud ese maravilloso vestido que dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda por completo.

Tomo su mano para ayudarla a bajar saludando a las cámaras con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo por estar casado con una gran mujer.

—Y acaba de llegar el máximo nominado de esta noche acompañado de su esposa... —dijo una de las reporteras que se encontraban entre todos los medios de comunicación— y vaya de qué forma, si no me equivoco de las mujeres más guapas de esta noche

—¿No crees que exagere? —murmuró al ver como había llamado la atención más de la cuenta, sonrió tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso— Amor tu siempre te llevas la noche —beso su mano con galantería— y vaya que este vestido me ha dejado sin palabras

Sonrió a su esposo sonrojándose— De fácil acceso como te gustan... —murmuró a su oído besando su mejilla.

—Definitivamente la pareja que siempre expresa su amor, esperamos que nos pueda decir algunas palabras el cantante —dijo la reportera esperando a que avanzaran más.

Sonrojado camino hacia el frente— Tal como me gustan

Sonrió orgullosa de ir del brazo de su esposo, sin duda el día no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero podría terminar de una excelente forma— Te entrevistaran, te esperare dentro ¿sí?

La sujeto aun ms negándose a soltarla.

Sonrió recargándose en él, le gustaba sentir esa forma tan única y posesiva de abrazarla— Entiendo...

—SK... unas palabras por favor —dijo la reportera tratando de llamar su atención—

—Claro será un placer —sonriendo ampliamente.

—Buenas noches... ¿crees que te llevaras todos los premios? —preguntó acercando el micrófono al cantante.

—La verdad no estoy seguro, hay más nominados y todo es incierto, lo que si te diré es que estoy muy contento con el trabajo que hemos realizado y que sin duda espero sea del agrado de todos

—Definitivamente lo fue, tanto que por eso esta noche estas nominado, y podemos corroborar una vez más que sigues siendo el favorito de muchas mujeres ¿eso no pone celosa a tu esposa?

—No porque ella siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis proyectos —sonrió a su amada— y sabe que la amo con todo mi corazón

—Como siempre tan romántico —dijo sonriendo— con razón ella luce tan feliz, por cierto, esta noche ha sido la sensación, ¿usted no se siente celoso?

—La verdad es que si, cada día me sorprende más, pero eso es parte de su encanto

—Son sin duda una de las parejas más queridas del medio... ¿cómo han hecho para mantener ese matrimonio?

—Una base muy importante siempre ha sido la confianza, entre otras cosas —abrazándola más hacia él.

Serena sonrió sonrojada abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejar de sentirse orgullosa por sus respuestas.

—Serena es una gran mujer, en todos los aspectos, una buena madre, esposa, amiga y amante, y cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella, como si fuera la primera vez

—Eso echa por tierra cualquier comentario o chisme alrededor de ustedes, ¿están a punto de cumplir años de casados lo celebraran de alguna forma?

—Cumpliremos diez años de casados, y si haremos una pequeña reunión familiar

—Esperamos después lo puedas compartir con tus fans...

—Claro será un placer compartir mi felicidad con todas mis fans, ya que todos mis logros han sido gracias a ellas por brindarme esta valiosa oportunidad

—Muchas gracias por esta entrevista y mucha suerte —dijo la reportera a modo de despedida.

—Gracias, a ti, ha sido un placer, nos vemos adentro, por cierto, quiero enviarle un gran saludo a mis hijos que nos miran por televisión, los amo

—Y además un excelente padre, felicidades SK

—Gracias permiso —se despidió para enseguida alejarse de ella hacia el interior del lugar.

—Creo que esa chica está enamorada de ti —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices amor? —abrazándola aún más.

—Bueno de mínimo te admira mucho —dijo abrazándose más a él.

— ¿Te parece?

—Sí y eso me hizo sentir más orgullosa de ti

—Mi amor te amo, y soy un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado

—Ves como yo no te celo —dijo bromeando— bueno a veces

Beso su frente— Me gusta cuando nos celamos, porque nuestras reconciliaciones siempre son maravillosas

—Lo que hiciste en la limusina, realmente me dejo deseando más... —dijo a su oído.

—Espera al término de la premiación y lo tendrás todo

—¿Y si no soporto? —murmuró haciendo que la abrazara más.

—Soportaras yo lo sé —besando sus labios con intensidad.

Lo abrazo con fuerza sin importarle que los vieran, entregándose a ese beso deseando muchos más de esos.

Después de unos momentos de disfrutar de sus labios se separó de ella— Te amo

—Yo también te amo —sonrió feliz volviendo a tomarse del brazo de él— será tu culpa si no te dejo de coquetear

—No dejes de hacerlo, sabes que eso me gusta mucho

Sonrió abrazándose mas— Puedo ser muy descarada si me lo propongo, pero tranquilo será mientras no te enfoquen las cámaras

—Mi reina, nunca dejaras de sorprenderme día a día, no sabes cómo te amo

—Te podré volver loco —sonrió divertida— bueno aún más...

—Ya estoy loco de amor por ti —robo un beso más antes de conducirla hacia los lugares que le habían ya asignado.

—Y por nuestra familia ¿también estás loco?

—Si lo estoy amor, estoy muy feliz, de tener una familia tan hermosa y unos hijos tan maravillosos

—No crees que nos hace falta un hijo o hija término medio, Seiya es igual de loco que yo y Serenity es como tú y Hotaru es tan dulce

—Mejor dime que quieres otro bebe —sonrió feliz ante la idea de tener otro bebe.

Le sonrió antes de tomar asiento— Si mi amor, quiero otro hijo tuyo

—Entonces podremos trabajar en él —sentándose a su lado— ¿esta noche que te parece?

—No te dejare descansar hasta que tenga todo de ti —murmuró entrelazando sus manos sonriendo sutil.

—Ni yo a ti te dejare descansar, hasta estar satisfecho, y esta demás decir, que te hare el amor con este hermoso vestido —murmuró solo para ella.

A pesar de los años y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella, se sonrojo del solo hecho de pensar en entregarse a él luciendo ese vestido, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo de solo imaginarlo, oprimió su mano sonriendo sutil al momento que daba inicio el evento.

Puso atención al evento sin soltar su mano, aun después de tanto tiempo, aun seguía loco de amor por ella y momentos como ese lo llenaban de emoción y ansiedad.

X-X

Terminaba de preparar algunos bocadillos para poder sentarse a ver la premiación con su familia, por suerte ese día había podido terminar temprano los pendientes de la agencia— ¿Ya comenzó? —preguntó desde la cocina.

—Si ya está dando inicio —acomodándose en el sillón— ¿en serio no quieres que te ayude?

—No amor, ya casi voy... ¿Kenda?

—Si papá ya voy, casi acabo —aun en la mesa haciendo su tarea.

—Muy bien hijo —sonrió llevando una charola con los bocadillos y tres vasos de refresco— ¿ya lo entrevistaron?

—Lo están entrevistando —sonrió al ver a su hermana— esta hermana mía no cambia

—¿Por qué? —coloco la charola en la mesita sonriendo al ver a lo que se refería— bien que le encanta andar provocando a mi primo y ser el centro de atención —dijo tomando asiendo a un lado de su esposa abrazándola.

Tomo un bocadillo— Eso nunca cambiara —dando un pequeño mordisco.

—¿Ya se organizaron para la cena de aniversario?, la que nos organizó quedo muy linda... —dijo abrazándola besando su mejilla.

—Si ya está todo listo, será en el restaurante de Serena, y si me encanto es maravilloso que tengamos ya diez años de casados

—Diez maravillosos años mi amor... dame... —sonrió abriendo la boca.

Acerco el bocadillo fingiendo darle, para en lugar de eso darle un beso.

La tomo del rostro sin dejarla separar besándola más profundamente.

—Ay porque me invitan a ver la tele con ustedes si siempre están así... —dijo el pequeño con fingido gesto de fastidio.

Sonrió entre los labios de su esposo al escuchar esa vocecita que se había vuelto parte importante de su vida.

Se separó sonriendo— ¿Que prefieres hijo?, que andemos pelee y pelee como tus tíos

Kenda se acercó a sus padres— Mis tíos derraman demasiada miel, aun cuando pelean

Sonrió divertido— Uy hijo es que no has visto como se pelean a los gritos, un día hasta cerraron el restaurante por sus peleas

Suspiró— ¿Por qué pelean tanto?

—Porque tu tía está demasiado loca y tu tío es demasiado celoso ¿verdad amor?

—En eso se parecen tú y tu primo amor —sonrió abrazando a su hijo.

—Ah bueno, en eso lo comprendo, es que tu tía y tu madre son tan bellas que todos los hombres les coquetean, por eso tú también debes cuidar a tu mamá y alejar a cualquier hombre que quiera llamar su atención

—Mamá no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti padre

—Lo sé, pero los hombres si tienen ojos para tu madre —dijo sonriéndole.

—Exageras —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

—Nada de eso, cada día eres más hermosa —sonrió abrazándola— hagamos una apuesta, si Seiya gana todos los premios te llevare a una nueva luna de miel y si no gana tú me llevas... ¿qué dices?

—En quien lleva a quien —dijo mirándola de forma seductora— y quien hará lo que le plazca con el otro...

—Mmm si suena una buena negociación, pero es trampa porque sabes que ganara

—Hay una posibilidad que no, aunque yo quiero que gane, pero te aseguro que disfrutaras que sea yo quien gane la apuesta, ¿qué dices?

Se acerco a su oído besándolo— Acepto

—Si ganas harás lo que quieras conmigo y si yo gano igual —murmuró tomándola del rostro para besarla.

—Suena un trato justo —correspondió a sus labios lentamente.

—Ay papá, sigo aquí... —dijo haciendo una mueca— si siguen así me iré jugar

—Ay Kenda, ya sabes cómo es tu papá —sonriéndole a su hijo— además no te quejes porque tú eres fruto de nuestro amor

—Ay mamá, hay cosas que no se deben decir —dijo cubriéndose con un cojín.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad hijo mío —haciéndole cosquillas.

—No mamá, así no juego —dijo tratando de cubrirse.

—Como que no —sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas— si tú eres mi adoración

—Mamá... —decía entre risas— ya no, ya no

Lo abrazo hacia ella besando su mejilla— Eres demasiado serio me pregunto ¿a quién te parecerás?

—Obviamente a su padre o sea a mi... —sonrió abrazándolos.

—Claro que no, se parece más a mí —suspiró feliz ante su abrazo.

—Es la viva imagen de ambos, tan guapo como yo y tan fuerte como tú —beso su mejilla acomodándose para ver el televisor.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro— Si tienes razón mi amor, por cierto, ya que están mis dos hombres reunidos, hay algo que quiero decirles

—¿Que ocurre mi amor? —preguntó sonriendo abrazándola más a él.

— ¿Mmm recuerdas el malestar que sentí en nuestra fiesta de aniversario?

—Sí, ¿te has seguido sintiendo mal? —volteo a verla.

—Sí, y me seguiré sintiendo mal por un tiempo —sonrió un tanto divertida al ver la cara de su esposo e hijo.

—Pero... ¿por qué mamá?

—Bueno mi pequeño valiente, la respuesta es muy sencilla —acariciando su cabello— tendrás un hermanito... después de mucho tiempo

—¿Que? —se puso de pie observándola— ¿estás segura mi amor?, ¿vamos a tener otro hijo?

—Así es amor, tendremos un bebe —acaricio su vientre.

—Mi amor —se inclinó para cargarla y besar su rostro— me haces tan feliz, te amo

Se sujetó de él— Te amo Darien, y estoy muy contenta, de poder ser la madre de tus hijos, siento la demora para darte a tu segundo hijo

—Tendré un hermano, esto tiene que saberlo Seiya ya no va presumir que el si tiene dos hermanas y yo no

—Otro hijo mi amor, gracias —la abrazo con delicadeza.

Negó acariciando su rostro— Al contrario, amor es una gran bendición poder tener otro bebe, justo cuando pensé que no volvería a ser madre

—Te amo Haru, te amo tanto —le beso el rostro por completo— es una gran noticia, tengo que llamar a mi primo, a mi tía... ¿ya lo sabe tu hermana?

—Sí, ella me acompaño al médico —dio con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo que llamar a mi primo, bueno ahora no, pero mi amor estoy tan feliz, gracias mi amor —la abrazo nuevamente con fuerza.

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— Te amo mi guardián, te amo tanto —respiro profundamente— anda veamos el programa que tienes una apuesta que ganar

—Si mi amor, veámoslo —dijo haciendo que se sentara con cuidado— y usted caballero no se le ocurra llamar a su primo, hasta mañana que vayamos a verlos ¿de acuerdo?

Hizo un puchero dejando el teléfono de lado ya que ya estaba marcándole— Ay papá yo quería presumirle a Seiya que tendré un hermanito

X-X

—Papá se ve muy guapo —murmuró sin despegar la mirada del televisor, mientras él recibía uno de los premios.

—Sí, es muy apuesto —dijo sonriendo al ver como el público le aplaudía— y ya no parece disgustado

—No y mamá se ve muy linda con ese vestido

—Sí, pero no tenía idea de que a tu mamá le gustaba vestir tan... provocativa, siempre que la veo es con ropa normal

—Siempre que lo hace papá se encela aún más y la sobreprotege

—No parecía tener ese carácter antes —dijo pensativa.

Fijo la mirada en ella— Papá es muy lindo, pero si es demasiado celoso, y a ella le encanta provocar sus celos de esa forma

—¿Y por qué lo hace?

—No lo sé, le gusta verlo de esa forma, porque papá se muestra siempre cariñoso con ella

—Serena sí que supo cómo llamar su atención

—Sí, recuerdo que cuando papá cuidaba de ella decía que era demasiado imprudente

—¿Aún lo recuerdas?

—Si —se recargo en el sillón— cuando papá era novio de Amy no lo veía mucho por su trabajo y eso cambio con Serena

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue cuando iniciaron su relación?

—Sí, bueno más o menos, recuerdo que ella se fue lejos a estudiar, porque papá iba a casarse con Amy

—¿Y tú no querías a Amy para esposa de tu padre?

—Me caía bien, siempre fue linda conmigo, pero con Serena, era distinto, ella jugaba conmigo y me quería

—Pero Amy también te quería

—Sí, no lo niego, pero no era igual, no sé cómo explicarlo

—Serena desde un principio te agrado —dijo sonriendo sutil.

Asintió sonrojada— Si, para mí era una princesa que vivía en un palacio muy grande, y jugaba conmigo siempre que me veía, y gracias a ella podía ver más a papá y no solo una vez por semana

—Fue una buena elección para que fuera tu mamá ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella quiere mucho a mi papá y él es feliz —cerro sus ojos— estoy segura que a mi mamá no le gustaba ver triste a papá y por eso envió a Serena para que lo hiciera feliz

Desvió la mirada hacia el televisor— Tu padre es feliz y tú también, estos años tu madre ha estado feliz viendo como sus mayores tesoros han sido felices

—Me pregunto cómo era ella, si habrá tenido una hermosa sonrisa, si haba sido feliz junto a papá, si ella aun viviera papá no estaría con Serena ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente si tu madre estuviera viva estaría con él y seguramente seguirían juntos, pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas, eres feliz y eso es lo importante

—Profesora —se recostó apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas— ¿es malo desear saber cómo era mi madre?

—No hija, para nada, es muy natural, solo que debes respetar los silencios de tu padre —dijo acariciando su cabello— algún día lo vas a comprender

—Solo quiero una fotografía de ella, no sé por qué no hay ninguna

—Ya se... ¿por qué no haces un dibujo usando tu imaginación sobre como debió ser tu madre?

—Ya estoy cansada de imaginar y hacer millones de dibujos de ella —abrió sus ojos observando el televisor— Serena me quiere mucho y siempre me ha tratado como su hija, y yo la quiero, pero no es lo mismo

—No la sientes como tu mamá ¿verdad? —pregunto con los ojos llorosos— ¿te ha hecho falta tu madre?

—No le diga nada por favor, la quiero mucho y ella es muy sensible, pero al menos sería feliz si tuviera una foto de mi madre, ni siquiera saber como se llamaba, papá solo dice que es un ángel

—Hotaru... —murmuró abrazándola besando su mejilla— princesa hermosa, por favor se feliz

—Soy feliz, pero quiero sabe sobre ella, es lo único que quiero, Serenity y Seiya son afortunados porque tienen a su mamá a su lado y ella siempre los cuida, y protege

La abrazo acariciando su cabello— Tu mamá no querría que te sintieras así, por favor pequeña, trata de ser feliz, no te pido que la olvides, pero no te atormentes pensando en ella por favor

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando las caricias— Gracias profesora por escucharme

—No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, por favor se muy feliz —dijo besando su mejilla.

—Lo soy profesora, no me quejo soy muy feliz, profesora ¿usted es feliz?

—Lo soy —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— así que tú también tienes que serlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Si profesora, ¿en serio no le agrada el profesor? —sonrió con malicia observándola.

—Ya niña deja de pensar en esas cosas, enfócate en estudiar y ahora en ver la televisión

Hizo un puchero— ¿Qué tiene de la malo profesora?, es lindo, y se ve que la quiere

—No digas esas cosas, y mejor mira creo que tu papá gano otro premio —sonrió divertida disfrutando de ese instante que pasaba con su hija.

— ¿Por qué no?, nunca he visto que salga con alguien o que tenga familia

—Ay princesa creo que desvelarte te hace daño, ya termino así que es hora de ir a dormir y no quiero peros ni más sobre el tema del profesor

Hizo un puchero— Está bien ya me voy a dormir, pero no tengo sueño

Sonrió besando su frente— Está bien una película y ya

X-X

—No creí que ganaría tantos premios —murmuró caminando hacia la limusina cargando sus trofeos.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti y en las fotos para la prensa te veías tan apuesto

—Gracias mi amor, me siento tan feliz, tenemos que celebrar

—¿Y cómo quieres que celebremos? —sonrió seductora.

—Como solo tú sabes —acercándola hacia él con su mano libre.

Sonrió con arrogancia— Celebraremos como siempre lo hacemos cuando ganas, además de un extra

— ¿Un extra?, dime ¿de qué se trata amor? —abriendo la puerta de la limusina para ayudarla a subir.

—Aun no, la duda es lo que mata y a ti mi amor te hare sufrir tanto por la incógnita como de placer —sonrió subiendo a la limusina.

—Eso es trampa —haciendo un puchero— anda dime ¿cuál es el extra?

—No —sonrió seductora arrinconándose en el asiento colocando su pierna desnuda ligeramente flexionando.

Al entrar a la limusina espero a que cerraran el auto— Te gusta provocarme

Rio divertida— No te estoy provocando, solo me acomode en el asiento

—Si no te conociera te creería —acercándose a ella, después de asegurarse de cera la ventanilla del chofer.

—¿Me vas a negar que los asientos son cómodos? —preguntó sin dejar de verlo.

—No, no voy a negarlo —acercándose mas a ella tomando su pierna para colocarla sobre la suya acariciándola.

—Ves no te estoy provocando —sonrió observándolo con— mayor atención

— ¿Segura? —Acariciando su pierna.

—Mmm eso creo —murmuró sonriendo sutil— me alegro que no te hayas puesto celoso

—Es que te ves sumamente hermosa y me gusta

—Mmm a mí me gusta que sientas la envidia de los caballeros presentes, porque yo me siento feliz y si un poco celosa de que las mujeres te vean

—Igual que yo mi amor —acercándola hacia él— te amo, cada día mas

—Podemos pelear, pero sé que siempre estará nuestro amor presente —dijo sonriendo hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas recargando las rodillas en el asiento para así quedar frente a él.

—Nuestro amor siempre estará presente, tu eres mi razón de ser, no imagino mis días sin ti

—Ay Seiya, no sabes cómo me hace sentir escucharte, eres tan maravilloso —se acercó lentamente besando su rostro— tal vez no hemos sido la pareja más tranquila, pero si la que más se ama

—Quien quiere tranquilidad cuando se puede tener mucha diversión y locura, pero sobre todo amor

Sonrió mirándolo fijamente— Te amo tanto Seiya, mi amado SK —se inclinó acariciando suavemente sus labios con los suyos— hoy engañare a mi esposo con mi cantante favorito

— ¿Y tu esposo no se dará cuenta? —Disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

—No lo creo, estaba enojado conmigo —dijo jugando con sus labios— a veces creo que se encela muy fácil, y yo soy un ángel de amor

— ¿Por qué crees que se encele con facilidad? —Mordisqueando sus labios mientras acariciaba su pierna acercándose a su intimidad.

—No le gusta que sea coqueta con los demás —murmuró sonriendo oprimiendo sus hombros al sentir sus caricias— pero yo soy coqueta natural

—Si es tu naturaleza —Sonrió ligeramente— eres tan hermosa que es difícil no celarte

—¿Tu mi amante me cela también? —murmuró inclinándose a besar su cuello.

—Mmm solo un poco, quizás no como tu marido —sonrió entre sus labios, metiendo la mano en medio de su prenda íntima.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando sintió su caricia que la hizo pegar un sutil brinco— Eres... —se mordió el labio sutil.

— ¿Que soy? —Sonrió ante su reacción incrementando la intensidad de esa caricia.

—Eres... —respiró profundamente aferrándose a sus hombros— mío... SK es mío, es mi amante

Sonrió complacido, acercando el rostro a su cuello besándola— Tengo una amante muy hermosa

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás— Si y que le encanta provocarte... —gimió sonriendo.

—Me gusta cuando me provocas —retirando su prenda— me haces desearte como un loco

—Mi amor —murmuró sonriendo— ¿me harás el amor aquí?, porque te necesito ahora

—Si lo hare, pero no hagas ruido —desabrochando su pantalón para descubrir lo único que necesitaba para hacerla suya.

—No prometo mucho, pero hazlo, te necesito mi amor —dijo ayudándolo, ansiaba sentirlo.

— ¿Estás lista? —Sonrió acomodándola sobre sus piernas para penetrarla.

—Sí, lo estoy, quiero ser tuya —murmuró inclinándose a besar su cuello abriendo un poco su camisa.

—Quiero hacerte mía —entrando en ella lentamente— solo mía y de nadie mas

Ahogo un gemido sintiendo como ese instante la hacía perder la razón y la cordura— Mi amor... lo soy, lo soy, solo tuya —susurro a su oído tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con los años la práctica de no ser tan ruidosa ya la tenía dominada.

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él, esos pequeños momentos de pasión eran excitantes para ambos, era una forma de amarse y de entregarse el uno al otro.

Tras los años de matrimonio ya habían aprendido a encontrar los momentos adecuados para entregarse mutuamente, a veces breves momentos la dejaban sonriendo el resto del día, noches intensas la hacían feliz mientras él estaba de gira, pero siempre encontraban un momento para ser solo ellos y mantener viva la llama de la pasión— Mi amor... te sigo deseando... —murmuraba entre sutiles gemidos.

—Y yo a ti, te deseo con locura, eres mi perdición —moviéndose con intensidad manteniendo el silencio que requería ese pequeño instante.

Se separó un poco para ver sus ojos intensos llenos de deseo— Jamás dejare que tengas ojos para nadie más —murmuró ayudándole con sus movimientos— serás solo mío

—Desde que te conozco, jamás he tenido ojos para nadie más que no seas tú —susurró a su oído, abrazándola más hacia él.

—si mi amor, me gusta escucharte, sentirte —murmuró cerrando los ojos entre suaves gemidos que podía desahogar a su oído.

Sentía como el momento se acercaba, apoderándose de sus labios, para ahogar en ellos los gemidos que ese momento le provocaba.

Se abrazó más a él profundizando aquel beso que iba acompañado de los gemidos de ambos lo cual lo volvía más excitante acompasando sus movimientos a los de él buscando ese ansiado placer entre sus brazos.

Respiraba profundamente entre cada movimiento, aferrándose cada vez más a ella, sintiendo sus cuerpos explotar— Te amo

Sonrió disfrutando de ese breve instante en que sus cuerpos se desbordaban— No me equivoque contigo, mi estrella favorita, eres tan buen amante como mi esposo

—Quiero ser aún mejor que tu esposo —sonriéndole seductoramente.

—¿Podrás ser mejor que él? —preguntó aun con las manos entrelazadas en su cuello— él me hace estremecer y desearlo aún más cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, además dijo que me haría gritar de placer, ¿crees poder superarlo?

—Puedo superarlo —sonrió con arrogancia— en cualquier momento, te apuesto a que tu marido nunca te ha tomado de esta forma

—En una limusina jamás, pero en su auto si y más de una vez, ¿cómo piensas superarlo?

Sonrió ligeramente— Una limusina puede superar su auto ¿no crees?

—Si es posible —sonrió al ver su arrogancia— aunque él me deja su huella en lugares que no te imaginas

— ¿Ah sí? —la acerco besando su cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco— ¿en qué zonas?

—Zonas no tan visibles —sonrió gimiendo un poco ante su mordida.

—Puedo hacerlo aún mejor —murmuró besando su cuello.

—Entonces tómame y adelántate a hacerme gritar de placer

—Lo hare, pero no aquí —respirando profundamente.

—Hemos llegado... —murmuró sonriéndole sutil— me gusto ser tuya en esta limusina

—Y a mi hacerte mía —sonriéndole, robando un beso de sus labios al ver que la limusina se estacionaba.

—¿No tendrás que dejarme por la mañana verdad?

—No, mañana tomare el día para estar a tu lado

—Eso me agrada —se separó por fin de su cuerpo estremeciéndose al dejar de sentirlo— quieres vestirme de nuevo por favor

Sonrió recogiendo la prenda para guardarla en su bolsillo, acomodando su vestido— Listo

Sonrió negando— Ni siquiera se nota en tu bolsillo así de practico es

—Si bastante —tomo su abrigo colocándolo sobre sus hombros— así está mucho mejor

—Celoso, vamos porque esto apenas fue un adelanto de lo que podemos hacer

—Vamos —se abrocho su pantalón acomodando su camisa— ¿me veo bien?

—Increíblemente bien —se acercó tan solo para limpiar un poco sus labios— listo, tan apuesto como siempre

—Y tu tan hermosa, —al estacionarse la limusina bajo de ella para enseguida ayudar a su acompañante.

—Gracias... —bajo con cuidado de que no se notara nada mas de su cuerpo que excepto la mitad de su pierna— tengo ganas de champaña

—Mmm creo que tenemos una botella —sonrió al ver el edificio donde estaba su nido de amor.

Al bajar de inmediato se abrazó de su brazo— Me encanta venir a este lugar con mi esposo o con mi amante —sonrió divertida— ¿tú lo compartes con alguien más?, espero que no

—Sí, con mi esposa —murmuró besando su mejilla, agradeciendo al chofer, para enseguida conducir a su amada a la entrada del lugar.

Sonrió complacida, la puerta del edificio se abrió gracias al encargado, tras saludarlo continuaron caminando hacia el ascensor— Ahora si siento frio —murmuró divertida.

Acomodo bien el saco sobre sus hombros— Hace un poco de frio

—Mmm tengo frio en otra parte —sonrió divertida— alguien me quito mi ropa

— ¿De qué hablas? —haciéndose el desentendido presionando el botón del ascensor.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerlo?, gasto más en ropa interior que en ropa para el diario y ni que decir de las más sexys, esas no las vuelvo a usar

—Nunca dejare de hacerlo amor, me gusta mi colección y me alegra que tengamos un lugar para los dos

—Tienes tu propio cajón de museo —sonrió divertida— me gusta que seas así, con tus locas manías, pero te recuerdo que ahora me debes otro conjunto

—Claro amor, pero esta formara parte de mi colección junto con todas esas prendas especiales que he juntado —entrando al ascensor.

—Ya se, por eso ya no reclame, me alegra comprar cosas que te enloquecen

—Sabes cómo enloquecerme —apretó el botón del ascensor deteniéndolo, para enseguida acercarse a ella— y este vestido de fácil acceso me gusta

—¿De verdad? —sonrió arrinconándose contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —acorralándola con su cuerpo, aprovechando ese instante para desabrochar su pantalón.

—Porque... me miras con ganas de comerme

—Es que eso voy hacer —sujetándola de la cintura buscando que su miembro jugará con su intimidad.

—Eso me produce miedo... —fingió temor cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué —sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella sin besarla— ¿no te gusta sentirme de esta forma? —acorralándola aún más entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente ansiando sus labios, lentamente subió una pierna enredándola en la suya— Si, me encanta...

Sujeto su pierna, acercando su cuerpo más al de ella, disfrutando ese jugo que había comenzado— Te deseo

—Y yo a ti —murmuró aspirando su aroma moviendo la cadera para buscar sentir su miembro sobre su piel.

No tardo en cargarla, dispuesto a penetrar por fin en ella.

Abrazo su cadera con las piernas empujando su cuerpo hacia él sintiéndolo por fin— Mi amor... te necesito tanto

—Y yo a ti, te deseo, me haces enloquecer —sonrió fundiéndose aún más en ella, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos besándola.

Se abrazó a su cuello besándolo tan profundamente como podía, amaba sentirlo de esa forma, jugaban con su boca, gimiendo entre sus labios.

Se movía dentro de ella con mayor intensidad, sintiendo un mayor éxtasis que solo ella despertaba en él.

Se separó de sus labios para poder tomar aire— Mi amor —murmuró abriendo los ojos observando su rostro lleno de satisfacción lo cual la hizo sentirse aún más excitada— no te dejare descansar

—No quiero descansar, solo quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche, tengo una sed insaciable de ti

Sonrió acariciando su nuca— Por eso me gusta ponerte celoso, para que me hagas el amor con mayor intensidad, que me reclames como tuya... —murmuró jadeante.

—Es que tú eres solo mía, y no estoy dispuesto a ceder terreno

Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Si amor, soy tuya

—Mía —acelerando más sus movimientos entrando hasta lo más profundo de ella— solo mía

Se abrazó más a él ahogando un gemido en su cuello— Mi amor, si solo tuya, reclámame siempre como tuya

—Mi princesa, solo mía, mía para toda la eternidad —acelerando aún más, sintiendo su ser explota dentro de ella.

Dejo escapar un profundo gemido al sentirlo desbordar en ella, sonrió disfrutando de ese instante de placer— Amor... ganar te pone de muy buen humor

—No esperaba ganar tantos trofeos —relajando su cuerpo abrazándola hacia él.

—¿Llegaremos así al departamento? —sonrió abrazándose más a él.

—Mmm sí, no hay más departamentos que el nuestro en el último piso —sonrió volviendo accionar el botón.

—Eso me agrada, poder seguirte sintiendo mío

—Esta noche señora Kou me pertenece solo a mi

—¿En verdad te puso tan celoso ese cliente? —se abrazó más a él— porque siempre eres apasionado, pero hoy estas increíble

—Muy celoso, mi amor —saliendo con ella al pasillo— ¿abres la puerta por favor?

—Claro —se giró un poco para poder abrir con sus llaves— amo este lugar

—Yo igual, aquí puedo hacerte mía sin temor alguno de que los niños nos interrumpan

Sonrió asintiendo— La última vez fue vergonzoso, Seiya ya no quiso volver a su habitación

—Si bastante, ese pequeño es un poco imprudente en ocasiones

—Si —sonrió comenzando a deshacer el moño de su cuello— es imprudente como yo, travieso e impredecible, pero tan guapo como tu

—Sí, es un niño maravilloso igual que Serenity, son muy hermosos

—Muy hermosos, porque fueron hechos con mucho amor y pasión —sonrió dejando caer el moño de su smoking.

Cerro la puerta con el pie al estar dentro, para apoyarla contra la puerta retomando sus movimientos— Quizás podamos hace uno más ¿no te gustaría?

Sonrió asintiendo— Si mi amor, quiero otro hijo tuyo, fruto de nuestro amor —murmuró aferrándose a su cuerpo.

—Entonces trabajaremos a marchas forzadas —aprisionándola aún más entre cuerpo y la puerta.

—Seiya —murmuró gimiendo abriendo su camisa para poder besar su piel ansiándolo ella también.

—Serena, ahora si puedes gritar —murmuró, para enseguida llevarla hacia el sofá donde la recostó sin salir de ella.

Sonrió aprovechando para dejar caer su abrigo sintiéndose más libre— Si, Seiya mi amor

—Te amo —tomando sus labios, moviéndose con mayor libertad, sintiéndola aun suya.

Lo besaba entre gemidos, abrazándose mas a él dejando escapar ahora si los ruidos que su cuerpo quería expresar debido a ese placer— Te amo, mi amor... te amo...

—Te amo, y quiero hacerte gritar de placer —acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos acariciando su contorno por encima de la suave tela.

Sonrió tan solo dejándose amar, echo los brazos por encima de su cabeza sujetándose así del brazo del sillón— Lo lograras

—Si —bajo su rostro para besar sus pechos sobre el vestido.

Se agito un poco al sentir sus labios ansiando sentir sus labios— Espera... —tan solo soltó de su cuello el broche que sujetaba su vestido bajándolo para dejar al descubierto lo que tanto le seguía gustando a Seiya— disfrútame...

—Mucho mejor aún —sonriendo al ver sus pechos desnudos, degustándolos enseguida, mientras los acariciaba— me encantan

Sonrió volviendo a sujetarse del brazo del sillón cerrando los ojos— Me encanta ser tuya —dijo entre gemidos.

—Eres mía, toda mía —cambiando sus besos hacia el otro pecho— te hare explota de placer

Dejo escapar un sutil gritito de placer, Seiya sabía cómo llevarla a la locura— Seiya...

Sonrió ante sus reacciones mordisqueando su pecho— Serena, mi Serena

—Mi esposo hace lo mismo que tu —murmuró aferrándose más al sillón.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —embistiéndola aún más contra su cuerpo, respirando un tanto agitado.

—Dejarme su huella en mi pecho —dijo gimiendo más fuertemente— dice que son suyos

—Es que son perfectos —besándola en medio de ambos pechos.

—Sí, y quedaron mejor después de Serenity... —murmuró gimiendo— Seiya, Seiya, amor mío

—Si mucho mejor aún —separándose un poco de sus pechos para buscar sus labios— mi vida, soy tan feliz a tu lado

—Amor mío —murmuró abrazándolo besándolo con intensidad gimiendo entre sus labios, tensando su cuerpo al sentir como aquel instante estaba cerca, pero quería prolongarlo lo más que pudiera, sentirse entre sus brazos era tan mágico como la primera vez.

—Mi princesa, te amo tanto, eres mi obsesión y mi locura —murmuró entre sus labios, moviéndose cada vez más sobre ella.

—Mi dueño —murmuró soltándose de sus labios dejando escapar sutiles gemidos que poco a poco subían de intensidad— Sei...

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más profundo al sentirla por completo suya, sentir esa sensación que desbordaba en cada una de sus entrañas al unirse por completo a ella— Te amo

En respuesta a ese "te amo" ella dejo escapar un gemido aún más fuerte sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, que a la vez vibraba, cada poro le pertenecía a Seiya y nadie más que a él, su dueño tanto en la realidad como en sus sueños.

Dejo caer la cabeza respirando entre cortada, descansado sobre su pecho escuchando su respiración— Nunca me cansare de esto

Respiró profundamente abrazándolo suavemente descansando por fin sus piernas al soltarlo— Mi Seiya, no sabes cuánto te amo, te amo cada día más, y lo que menos quiero es que sientas que puedes perderme... solo tengo ojos y corazón para ti mi amor...

—Mi princesa, te amo tanto que la sola idea de perderte me mata, quiero amarte siempre y por siempre y que tu solo me ames a mi

Tomo su rostro para hacer que la viera— ¿Y tú crees que quiero que otro hombre me toque?, después de cómo me has hecho tuya, jamás mi amor

Sonrió complacido rozando sus labios— Solo yo

—Si amor, solo tú, me fascina que me celes, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de perderme, solo quiero ser tuya

—No es miedo amor, es precaución —bromeó.

Sonrió besando sus labios suavemente— ¿Seguro?, entonces sígueme celando de esa forma

—Si mi amor —cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de sus labios.

—Seiya... —acaricio su rostro con dulzura— no entiendo porque tú me celas tanto y yo no

—Es que eres tan hermosa, que atraes a los hombres

—Pero tú eres tan apuesto, aunque mmm si me puse celosa, y sentí mucho enojo cuando te vi en esa revista con la modelo de tu video y esos chismes

—Ella no es tan hermosa como tu mi amor, jamás tendré ojos para nadie más que no seas tu

Sonrió sintiéndose tan amada entre sus brazos— Pero esa vez si me sentí muy celosa, por eso llegué a tu camerino con aquella gabardina ¿la recuerdas?, para que vieras lo que te perderías si llegaras a ver a otra mujer

—Cómo olvidarla, fue una locura que disfrute mucho mi amor, por esas locuras tuyas es que no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti

—Mi amor, ¿y recuerdas el último viaje que tuve antes de que volvieras de la gira? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla suavemente— te hice el amor antes de que salieras del hotel rumbo al concierto

—Si me sorprendió mucho verte ese día —abrazándola hacia el— ¿ves por qué no puedo mirar a nadie más?

Se acomodó en el sillón para que él se recostara también— Sentía que necesitaba ir a verte y amarte —sonrió abrazándolo— y ahora sé porque tenía que ir y hacerte mío

— ¿Por qué mi amor?

Sonrió recargando la barbilla en su pecho— Porque ahora te puedo decir que vas a ser papá de nuevo...

— ¿Que? —aquello sin duda alguna lo sorprendió— ¿lo dices enserio mi amor? —sonriendo ampliamente ante la noticia.

Asintió sonriendo feliz— Si, dos meses y medio mi amor desde ese viaje exprés, ahora que lo pienso, solo fui a eso —sonrió divertida.

—Mi pequeño —poso la mano sobre su vientre— tendremos un pequeño mas, que felicidad

—Si mi amor, tendremos otro hijo, así que eso te explicaría porque hoy estoy más sexy

—Por qué te deseo más que de costumbre —sin dejar de acariciar su vientre— te amo tanto, gracias por esta hermosa familia que me has dado

—Nada de eso mi amor, eres tu quien me da esa familia —sonrió acariciándolo— la más hermosa que pude imaginar, seguro Hotaru estará feliz con otro hermanito

—Sí, se volverá loca, recuerdas cuando nació Serenity, estaba loca por cuidar de la pequeña

Asintió refugiándose en sus brazos— Mi princesa estará feliz por un nuevo hermanito, o hermanita... ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora mi amor?

—Mmm me gustaría que fuera niño

—Mmm es posible, si mi cuerpo decidió que era momento para tener otro bebé seguramente tu cuerpo también supo que quieres un niño

—Sí, creo que así será —aspirando su aroma besando su hombro— te amo, no hay mejor sensación que esta, llena de tranquilidad y amor

—Mi amor, soy tan feliz amándote —dijo desabotonando su camisa— felicidades mi amor, eres un gran cantante

—Y yo soy muy feliz —respiro profundamente— te amo

Se incorporó un poco para acercarse a besar su pecho al ir abriendo la camisa— Eres mi adicción mi amor

La observo detenidamente disfrutando de sus besos— Nos amaremos toda la noche mi princesa

—Sí, eso quiero, amarte toda la noche —murmuró entre suaves besos sin dejar de abrir la camisa comenzando a admirar su cuerpo— los años te han sentado muy bien

— ¿Por qué mi amor?

Hizo que se acomodara en el sillón para poder subirse en él y meter la mano por entre su camisa abierta— Cada vez tienes mejor cuerpo, y puedo perderme en ti

—Mi amor, este cuerpo es solo para tu deleite

—Mmm eso quería escuchar —se inclinó abriendo por completo su camisa acercándose a lamer desde su abdomen.

Dejo escapar un suspiró, ante sus besos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecer.

Subió la mirada notando su semblante, bajo lentamente sus besos al tiempo que bajaba su ropa— Veo que ya me deseas nuevamente

—Si mi amor te deseo, tengo una sed descomunal de ti

Sonrió bajando sus besos— Ahora yo necesito saciar mi sed de ti —dijo comenzando a probar su cuerpo.

—Serena —suspiró profundamente acariciándola— te amo, quiero que seas mía toda la eternidad

—Toda la eternidad mi amor —murmuró quitándose por fin el vestido arrojándolo lejos al igual que sus zapatillas— como te gusta mi amor, desnuda para ti

—Completamente desnuda —acariciando su espalda acercándolo hacia él.

Sonrió pegándose a su cuerpo— Seiya, te amo y te amare siempre, por el resto de mi vida y por toda la eternidad, seré solo tuya

—Te amo —buscando apoderarse de su cuerpo— eres la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños, la mujer que nació solo para mi

Hizo que la penetrara de nueva cuenta— Si amor, nací para ti, solo para ti —murmuró buscando sus labios, para poder saciar la sed que tenia de él.

La abrazo hacia él, ya no necesitaban más palabras, solo amarse y disfrutarse mutuamente.

X-X

Como siempre que iba a preparar el lujoso departamento que era su refugio había dejado el auto así que por la mañana no tendrían ningún problema en volver, justo como era en ese instante en que ambos iban sonriendo felices después de la maravillosa y extensa noche que habían pasado juntos, casi era la hora de la comida y por suerte sus hijos estaban en casa y esperaba que ese fuera el momento idóneo para compartirles su hermoso secreto.

—Espero que me puedas acompañar en mi siguiente consulta, quizá ya podamos ver a nuestro bebé

—Claro que lo hare amor, dime cuando será

—En dos semanas, justo cuando este por cumplir los tres meses —sonrió llevando la mano a su vientre— lo curioso es que sea cinco años después de Serenity

—Sí y que Serenity haya sido cinco años después de Seiya —presionando su mano con suavidad.

Sonrió mirándolo— Un nuevo bebé —suspiró profundamente— pero yo creo que este ya es el último, hay que cerrar la fábrica de bebés

— ¿Por qué? —Sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Pues sí, porque capaz al próximo bebé se le ocurre llegar cinco años después, ya no voy a estar tan jovencita

—Claro que si amor estas en una edad maravillosa, el que ya va estar viejo voy a ser yo

Sonrió sutil— Mmm serás un viejo muy pero muy bueno —dijo de forma picara para hacerlo sonreír.

Se carcajeo ante sus ocurrencias— Ahora si me hiciste reír amor

—Es que será la verdad, tu serás como los buenos vinos y yo también por supuesto o me vas a negar que la edad me ha sentado muy bien

—Te ha sentado de maravilla amor, cada día que pasa te vuelves aún más hermosa

—Ves, tu también, cada día que pasa te vuelves más atractivo, mmm serás como George Clooney con unas canitas muy sexys que harán ver lo experto que eres y una voz que bueno, me derretirá al instante

—Ey soy mucho más guapo que ese tal Clooney —frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Ah, sí, si claro —oculto una carcajada volteándose a ver por la ventanilla— mi esposo es mucho más atractivo que... George... —dijo suspirando sutil.

—Si lo soy por eso te casaste conmigo

—Sí, supongo que me gustara tu forma de hacer el amor no influyo en nada —oculto una sonrisa.

—Quizás solo fue una parte, porque recuerda que te enamoraste de mi desde antes

—Jaque mate... —volteo a verlo— tienes razón, eras y eres guapo, y con los años te pondrás aún mas

—Igual que tu hermosa, te has convertido en un hermoso cisne, que no puedo dejar de admirar, ya no eres aquella chiquilla que tuvo la osadía de acercarse en el centro comercial

—Claro que ya no soy una chiquilla, soy una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y una mujer que aun traes completamente loca de amor de por ti, pero bueno volviendo al tema del bebé, no sé porque tardamos tanto en volver a encargar

—Si es una muy buena pregunta

—La verdad es que no quiero llegar a tener complicaciones con un futuro bebé, el doctor me dijo que tendría que cuidarme, ya sabes dieta especial y reposo de vez en cuando

—Si lo se mi amor, pero sabes que por tu salud soy capaz de todo, incluso de operarme para ya no tener más bebes si así lo deseas

Volteo a verlo— ¿Estás seguro?, odias los hospitales, igual que yo

—Si mi amor, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

—Mi amor, pero tu querías más hijos

—Si mi amor, pero no acosta de tu salud, eso para mí es muy importante —acariciando su mejilla— por suerte los embarazos no han sido demasiado complicados

Sonrió sutil— Mi amor eres maravilloso, mmm que te parece si hacemos esto, después de que nazca el bebé, esperamos unos dos años si vemos que no quedó embarazada de nuevo entonces te óperas y ya no nos arriesgamos

—Me parece bien —tomo su mano besándola al estacionar el auto en casa— bueno hay que darles la noticia

—Si mi amor, ha llegado la hora, espero que Seiya no se ponga como con Serenity que hizo berrinche

—No creo, ya está más grandecito, seguro se pondrá feliz

—Eso espero —sonrió tomando su mano— gracias mi amor, me has dado otro motivo más para amarte

—Te amo mi amor, y disfruto cada día a tu lado

Sonrió acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Te amo mi amor, ahora vamos a enfrentar a nuestros pequeños traviesos

—Si vamos a darles la buena noticia —bajo del auto para enseguida ayudarla a ella y enterar juntos a la casa.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Hola a todos, y aquí estamos de nuevo, con una nueva parte de esta historia, porque no todo es fácil en un matrimonio y menos cuando hay un secreto que incluye a muchas personas, así que, ¿Qué les pareció?, esperamos que les haya gustado y que les siga gustando, y sobre todo que nos acompañen en esta nueva parte, mientras les aviso que ya empezare a trabajar en la edición del nuevo fic, que igualmente esperamos que nos acompañen.

De igual forma queremos agradecer a cada una de las personas que nos leyeron en la primera parte, y también por ahí me llego un mensaje de que querían la segunda parte de "Ese es Nuestro Amor", después de tantos años nos alegra saber que aun la siguen leyendo y que quieren esa parte que aun esta guardada, tengo que trabajar en ella porque, aunque está escrita hay cosas que arreglarle, pero les aseguro que en algún momento podrán leerla, y gracias también que, aunque no tenemos el mismo idioma nos está leyendo, obrigada.

Así que bienvenidas a esta nueva parte del fic, esperamos seguir leyéndolas por aquí y ya saben, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia.


	48. Chapter 48

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 48 Segunda Parte

—Abuelita ya quiero comer —dijo la pequeña Serenity que ya estaba sentada a la mesa esperando— tengo hambre

—Lo se mi amor, pero tus padres ya no tardan en llegar esperemos un poco ¿sí?

—Abuelita ¿por qué siempre que se van de noche llegan en la tarde del día siguiente? —preguntó el hombrecito de la casa.

—Bueno es que… —se quedó pensando en cómo explicarle sin hablar más de la cuenta.

—Se quedan más tiempo porque cuando salen de noche no les da tiempo de volver temprano a casa, ya que se quedan a revisar que todo esté en orden

—Ah... ¿por eso llegan con otra ropa? —pregunto Serenity jugando con la cuchara.

—Así es, por que uno debe cambiarse a diario, y a nuestros padres no les gusta verse mal

—Mmm mami siempre llega con manchas en el cuello, creo que no se baña bien —dijo en un susurro como si fuera un secreto.

Ahogo una sonrisa ante la observación de su hermanita pequeña.

—Ya llegamos familia —dijo al entrar sonriendo de la mano de su esposo— pero que linda familia —soltó a Seiya para acercarse a besar a sus hijos comenzando con Hotaru seguida del niño y al final la pequeña.

—Mamiii —la abrazo observándola— otra vez tienes machas en el cuello mami ¿no te bañaste bien?

—¿Que? —preguntó confundida— ¿de qué hablas mi amor?

—Ay mamá que despistada eres —haciéndole una ligera seña para que entendiera a que se refería su hermanita.

Se llevó la mano al cuello volviendo la mirada hacia Seiya— Bueno mi amor, es que... mmm me manche con pintura

— ¿Y no se quita mami?

—Sí, pero... tardan en quitarse princesa —se puso de pie— creo que tendré más cuidado con la pintura

—Si es pintura —sonrió un tanto divertido acercándose a saludar a su hija mayor— ¿cómo te portaste?

—Bien papá, llegue en la mañana a desayunar con mis hermanos, te mando felicitar la profesora Kakyu

—Muchas gracias, ¿cómo se encuentra la profesora?

—Bien, me preparo unos sándwiches y me dejo ver una película...

—Me alegro —besando su frente.

—¿Ya podemos comer?, muero de hambre —dijo la niña recargándose en la mesa fingiendo que ya no podía moverse.

—Claro —sonrió acercándose para besar su frente y enseguida saludar a su hijo— yo también muero de hambre

—Ya pedí que sirvieran la comida —dijo sonriendo negando ante lo ocurrido con la pequeña— felicidades hijo, te merecías ganar esos premios

—Gracias mamá —acercándose a besar su mejilla.

—Siéntense para comer... —dijo Neherenia sonriéndoles.

—Si gracias mamá... —sonrió Serena volteando a ver a Seiya preguntándole con la mirada si era el momento oportuno.

Seiya sonrió asintiendo ligeramente.

—Bueno nosotros, queríamos contarles algo —dijo colocándose a un lado de su esposo— es algo que a Seiya y a mí nos da mucha alegría

—Así es —sujeto su mano— y que esperemos a nuestra pequeña familia reciba con buen agrado esta gran noticia

Serena sonrió aún más oprimiendo la mano de su esposo— Pronto llegara un nuevo bebé a nuestra familia —sonrió aún más emocionada.

— ¿Un nuevo bebe? —murmuró Hotaru tratando mostrarse tranquila y relajada.

—Así es —Sonrió acercándose a ella— esperamos que esta vez sea un niño ¿o te gustaría que fuera una niña? —preguntó tomando sus manos.

La observo detenidamente— Yo... —Suspiro— muchas felicidades mamá

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Gracias mi princesa, ve pensando el nombre del futuro bebé, tanto si es niño como si es niña

Correspondió el abrazo sin responderle.

No en vano había pasado diez años cuidadora que supo que algo pasaba tan solo con su silencio, lentamente la salto mirándola, esperando que ella le dijera que quería hablar a solas— Hotaru... —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Apenas y sonrió— Mamá, si es niña me gustaría que se llamara como mi mamá

Se quedó callada, helada ante su petición— Hotaru, yo creo que podemos pensar en distintos nombres, mmm no se ¿qué tal el nombre de tu abuela?

Desvió su mirada— Está bien —Tomando asiento para comenzar a comer.

Suspiró observándola, definitivamente algo pasaba, ya hablaría con ella cuando haya ido a dormir a sus hijos— Pues entonces comamos

Seiya tomo asiento observando a su hija, aquella petición lo había dejado un tanto consternado— Si comamos y disfrutemos de una bella tarde en familia

—Papi ¿y de donde vienen los bebés? —preguntó la pequeña Serenity con curiosidad.

Se sonrojó ante la pregunta de la menor de sus hijas— Bueno los bebes vienen de... la pancita de mamá

—¿Y se lo comió? —preguntó asustada.

Rio divertido— Algo así hija, algo así —acariciando su cabecita.

—Oye, no le digas eso —dijo sonrojada Serena— yo no me comí nada

—Sé que no amor, pero es similar es muy pequeña para entender, aunque ahora que lo pienso Hotaru nunca hizo ese tipo de preguntas

—Es que... —se sonrojo aún más— bueno, mmm esa parte creo que la saco de mí, además Hotaru era más tranquila

Observo a sus padres— Bueno es que en la abuela fue quien me dijo de donde venían los bebes

—Entonces quizá sea la indicada para decirle Serenity —sonrió a la madre de su esposo.

—Ay no a mí no me miren, fue embarazoso explicarle a Hotaru, más cuando a cada respuesta nacía una nueva pregunta, eso les toca a ustedes explicárselo

Suspiró profundamente asintiendo— Está bien, pero será a solas, mi pequeño Seiya ya está grande y ya sabe esas cosas

—Si Kenda me lo dijo —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué?, pero... pensé que te lo había explicado Seiya, ¿no platicaste con él?

Se sonrojó— Bueno es que cuando iba a hacerlo él ya sabía todo

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ay Seiya te lo encargue a ti para evitar esas cosas

—No es mi culpa, él ya sabía todo ¿verdad hijo?

—Esa no es disculpa, al menos debes tener platicas de vez en cuando con tu hijo cuando estas en casa, hay temas de hombres que no puedo hablar con él

Suspiro al ver a sus padres pelear— Ya terminé iré a mi habitación a estudiar mañana tengo examen

—Claro que hablo con nuestros hijos, no me hagas ver como que soy un mal padre —haciendo un puchero.

—No eres un mal padre, solo que te pedí que hablaras con Seiya desde hace mucho y no lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí, ¿verdad?

—Si lo hice amor, pero me gano solo afinamos algunos detallitos y ya

Negó con la cabeza recogiendo sus platos— Permiso —les dedico una ligera sonrisa para enseguida subir a su habitación

—Y por qué no me lo dijiste, en ese tipo de cosas debemos tener comunicación

—Tranquila amor —se acercó a su esposa— nuestros hijos son muy inteligentes —besando su mejilla— vamos a ver una película

—Si ya sé que son inteligentes, pero —suspiró negando— son mis bebés

—Lo se mi amor, y están creciendo muy rápido

—Demasiado rápido, por eso me preocupo, quiero que sean mis bebés más tiempo —dijo con los ojos húmedos al verlos comer ajenos a su plática.

—Siempre serán nuestros bebes, y pronto tendremos un pequeño más jugando en el jardín —acariciando su vientre.

Sonrió sutil asintiendo limpiándose los ojos— Un nuevo bebé, ¿qué opinas mamá?

—Me alegra verlos tan felices y saber que seré abuela de nuevo me llana de emoción

—A nosotros también y más porque pensamos que ya no podría

—Así es, pero es posible que después de que nazca este pequeño cerremos la fabrica

Sostuvo su mano oprimiéndola— Ya tenemos la familia que queríamos y necesitamos

—Una hermosa familia mi amor —presionando su mano— te amo

—Le decía a Seiya que yo quería darle más hijos, pero si el próximo bebé tarda otros cinco años ya no será igual

Hay hija yo considero que con los que ya tienen es suficiente —sonrió a ligeramente— yo me siento muy feliz con mis nietecitos

—Bueno ya con cuatro creo que, si ya es suficiente, tendremos que acomodar una de las habitaciones vacías para el nuevo bebé

—Yo te ayudare hija, será preciosa quizás podamos usar algunas de las cosas que dejamos en el ático

—Sí, pero primero tenemos que saber que será para ir arreglando su habitación, y usted señor tendrá que ayudarnos

—Claro será un placer mis bellas mujeres —murmuró divertido al ver la emoción de ambas.

—Bueno mis príncipes vamos a ver una película, nos acompañas verdad mamá

—Sí, hare unas palomitas les parece

—Gracias mamá, vamos niños, Serenity ve por tu hermana

—Si mami, pero dijo que tenia tarea que hacer —se quedó un poco pensativa— ¿no se enojara?

—Tu sabes cómo convencerla —dijo sonriéndole— anda ve, si no quiere entonces te vienes para que veamos la película

—Si mami —muy contenta salió disparada hacia la recamara de su hermana mayor.

X-X

Miro por la ventana pensando en lo que hubiera sido su vida si su madre estuviera viva, tal vez no tendría esa habitación lujosa, ni un hermoso auto, pero tendría lo más importante, a su madre.

— ¿Hermanita? —Abrió la puerta con timidez.

Volteo a ver a quien abría la puerta encontrándose con la pequeña rubia— ¿Qué ocurre Serenity?

—Vamos a ver una película —sonrió a su herma.

—No quiero Serenity, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero ve tu a verla —dijo sonriéndole sutil para volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

Hizo un ligero puchero acercándose— ¿Por qué estas triste?

—No estoy triste Sere, solo tengo mucho que estudiar, anda ve abajo, seguro tu mamá ya te quiere ver

Bajo la mirada triste— No es una tarde en familia si no estás tú, ándale vamos y después te ayudo a estudiar ¿sí?

—Y como me vas a ayudar a estudiar, si ni siquiera sabes sumar aun

Sus ojos se enrojecieron de lágrimas— Bueno yo...

Subió la mirada, dejo el lápiz sobre la mesa— Sere lo siento, solo que tengo mucho que estudiar y no puedo jugar como en otras ocasiones, después que pasen mis exámenes podemos ir por un helado ¿sí?

Comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas— Es que últimamente te la pasas encerrada, y yo solo quiero estar contigo y que me enseñes a dibujar tan bonito como tú lo haces

—Serenity no llores... —se volteó para tomarla de los bracitos, se sentía culpable por desquitarse de sus pensamientos con su pequeña hermana— es que ahora ya tengo que estudiar más, me encantaría enseñarte a dibujar, pero ahora no puedo

La abrazo con fuerza— Vamos a ver una película ¿sí?, papi no está mucho en casa y ahora que esta quiere que estemos todos juntos, hasta abuelita

Suspiró abrazándola, quería mucho a su hermanita y sabía que sentir celos o envidia de que ella tuviera a su mamá con ella no era bueno— Bien, pero ya no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vivaaaa —dio un pequeño brinco abrazándola aún más— te quiero mucho, hermana mayor

Sonrió abrazándola— Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita, anda vamos con papá

—Siii —le dio un beso en su mejilla tomando su mano— vamos papi nos espera

—Si ya voy... —sonrió observándola, su hermana era muy afortunada de tener a su madre con ella.

La jalo con ella para llevarla a la sala donde sus padres ya estaban preparando todo para pasar una tarde familiar.

—Se tardaron mucho la película ya comenzó, vengan mis princesas —dijo Serena extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas.

—Si mami —jalo a su hermana hacia ella— ven sentémonos junto a mamá

—Si —sonrió sutil sentándose junto a su pequeña hermana.

—Amor, ¿qué tal si nos tomas una foto, así como estamos?

—Claro amor una hermosa foto familiar iré por la cámara no tardo ponle pausa ¿sí?, es de mis películas favoritas

—Está bien, Seiya ponle pausa y ven para acá mi bebé

—Si mami —tomo el control poniéndole pausa al televisor, para enseguida acurrucarse junto a su madre.

Beso su frente abrazándolo hacia ella— Mi bebé ¿tú qué opinas de tu nuevo hermanito?

—Cuidare de él mami tal como como cuido de mis hermanas

—Así me gusta escucharte mi pequeño protector —lo estrecho más hacia ella besando su frente— ¿y mis princesas que dicen?

— ¿Dejare de ser la bebe? —Haciendo un puchero abrazándose a su madre.

—Haber familia ya está todo listo sonrían a la cámara —colocándola frente a ellos.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza al igual que a su hijo— Ven Hotaru... —extendió su mano por encima de los hombros de Serenity— mi princesa mayor

Se acerca colocándose junto a su abuela— Me sentare junto a mi abuelita

—De acuerdo —la miró un tanto triste que se hubiera sentado algo separada de ella— estamos listos amor, prográmala y siéntate junto a nosotras

—Enseguida —aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido, se apresuró a programar la cámara sentándose en medio de su esposa y su hija mayor para abrazarlas hacia él, sonrió a la cámara, pero sabía que algo andaba mal con su hija y no era algo que le agradara sentir.

Sonrió a la cámara, aunque no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío en su corazón, abrazándose más a su abuela.

X-X

Suspiró mientras veía fijamente su reflejo al cepillarse el cabello no dejando de pensar en que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hija mayor, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que su esposo ya había salido del baño.

— ¿En qué piensas cariño? —Acercándose a ella.

—¿Que? —subió la mirada para verlo a través del espejo— hola...

—Hola —la abrazo por la espalda hacia él— ¿en qué piensas?

Sonrió sutil acariciando sus manos— En nuestra hija mayor

—Está un poco ausente

—Demasiado para mi gusto —suspiró sin dejar de ver a su esposo— me preocupa

—Tranquila debe ser la presión de los exámenes

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó dejando el cepillo en el tocador— es que no sentí que le diera tanto gusto la noticia del nuevo bebé

—Claro que le dio gusto —tomando su mano— solo que los exámenes la tienen muy presionada, ya sabes que le gusta ser la mejor

—Sí, pero... —suspiró profundamente— quizá tengas razón, pero eso no quita lo que dijo del nombre para el bebé, Seiya... —se volteó poniéndose de pie— ¿y si ya no quiere que sea su mamá?

—Ella te quiere amor, anda vamos a descansar ¿sí?, ya verás que pronto estará como loca

—Seiya, tengo miedo, es como, un presentimiento, no sé no me gusta verla así

—Hablare con ella ¿sí?, pero yo no me preocuparía ella siempre te ha querido —besando su frente.

—Si lo sé y yo a ella, pero su mirada es, distinta, no sé cómo explicarlo

—Está creciendo y hay otras cosas que comienzan a hacerse presentes en su cabeza, aunque eso que menciono sobre el nombre de su madre me desconcertó, ya que nunca antes la había mencionado

—Lo ves tú también lo notaste, algo le pasa a nuestra hija, ¿y si hablo con ella?

—Si me parece bien, ya es toda una mujercita

—Bien iré a hablar con ella entonces y si es necesario dormiré con ella como cuando era niña

— ¿Qué?, ¿vas a dejarme solo? —Con una ligera mueca.

Sonrió sutil— Solo un rato más tarde vengo, además necesito dormir al menos un poco, no me dejaste descansa anoche ni un momento

—Te dije que no dormiríamos, pero también sabes que si no estás a mi lado no puedo dormir

—No puedo dividirme en dos, pero bueno ya sé que hare, hoy dormiré a tu lado y mañana iré por Hotaru a la escuela ¿qué te parece?

—Eso me gusta más, anda ve y no tardes ¿sí?

—No tardo —se acercó a darle un pequeño beso— te amo, ahora regreso

—Y yo a ti te amo y tranquila ¿sí?

Camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de abrir— Si amor, me siento más tranquila después de hablar contigo, no tardo

Asintió recostándose en la cama para esperar a su esposa.

Sintiéndose más tranquila salió hacia la habitación de su hija mayor, respiró profundamente antes de tocar esperando a que su pequeña estuviera despierta.

Al escuchar la puerta se acostó de inmediato fingiendo dormir, ya que no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie.

Abrió la puerta lentamente notando la habitación a oscuras, entro tratando de no hacer ruido, al ver a su hija dormir se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla acariciando su cabello— Mi hermosa Hotaru, te quiero tanto, hija mía, descansa, dulces sueños mi princesa —se quedó un momento más acariciando su cabello para luego besar su frente y salir de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse quedando de nuevo en completa oscuridad, abre sus ojos sintiéndose extraña.

Al volver a la habitación suspiró sutil— Ya estaba dormida, pero mañana iré por ella a la escuela

—Ya veo quizás esta muy cansada —extendió la mano hacia ella— anda vamos a descansar también te hace falta amor

Sonrió apagando la luz— A los dos nos hace falta, imagino que pronto tendrás que comenzar a ver las nuevas canciones —dijo tomando su mano para acostarse junto a él.

—Así es amor, pasare unos días encerrado escribiendo las nuevas canciones

—Bien procurare que los niños no te interrumpan —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos— ¿ya tienes algunas ideas en mente?

—Más o menos —cobijándola— tu eres mi inspiración

Sonrió complacida— ¿Y de lo anoche te dio mucha inspiración?

—Como no te imaginas amor —abrazándola más hacia él— te amo

—Te amo Seiya, amo esta hermosa familia que me diste comenzando con Hotaru, mi primera hija —lo abrazo con fuerza— eres maravilloso mi amor

—Si aún recuerdo ese primer día que pasamos juntos, recuerdas ese día en el parque de diversiones

—Si, donde me enamore por completo de tu hija, era tan hermosa y dulce y divertida, mi princesa fue ella quien me enseñó a ser madre

—Siempre ha sido una niña sumamente adorable

—Se parece a ti mi amor, tiene tu encanto y tu guapura

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Y Seiya y Serenity han sacado cosas de ambos, hemos hecho unos hijos hermosos, hechos con mucho amor y mucho entusiasmo

—Y este que viene en camino también será sumamente hermoso

—Amor —se acomodó para poder ver su rostro— dime, desde que nos casamos, bueno desde que vivíamos juntos, ¿hice alguna vez diferencia entre nuestros hijos y Hotaru?

Se quedó pensativo— Bueno no ha sido igual a cada uno los tratas de formas distintas porque cada uno es diferente amor

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Cambie después de que nació Serenity?

— ¿En qué estás pensando amor?

—Mmm no se —volvió a recostarse recargando su espalda en su pecho y hacer que la abrazara— quizá estoy siendo paranoica, pero ¿y si Hotaru sintiera que la hice a un lado cuando Serenity nació?

—Yo no creo que sea eso amor, jamás la has dejado de lado

—Espero que no se sienta así, me dolería mucho...

—No pienses en eso amor —abrazándola hacia él.

—Es que tú sabes que la amo, fue mi niña desde el primer momento y siempre he sido una buena madre con ella, la cuido y la protejo, ella también es mi bebé

—Quizás sea bueno que tengan un tiempo a solas solo tú y ella, aunque Hotaru es una niña muy inteligente

—Sabes, estaba pensando en pedirle que fuéramos a un spa, ¿qué te parece? —tomo sus manos haciendo que la abrazara.

— ¿Un spa solo tú y ella?

—Sí, un día juntas nos haría muy bien, además hace tiempo que no vamos de compras ella y yo solas

—Me parece bien, seguro les agradara y les sentara muy bien amor

—Sí, lo hare además se lo merece, sus calificaciones cada vez son mejores, estoy tan orgullosa de mi princesa

—Es la mejor de su clase yo también estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña

Suspiró profundamente— Nuestra pequeña —dijo volteándose un poco hacia él— podrá no tener mis genes, pero si ha adoptado mi sentido de la moda

—Claro amor, ha aprendido mucho de ti, a su lado tiene a grandes mujeres que le han enseñado muy bien —acariciando su rostro— ya no te preocupes, descansa amor

—Creo que su actitud de hoy me afecto más por lo sensible que estoy —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos— te amo Seiya, y por lo mismo amo a nuestra princesa

—Seguro que es la presión de los exámenes, además está en una edad difícil amor

—Tienes razón, a esa edad yo comenzaba a salir a los antros a bailar —dijo suspirando— hace tanto tiempo que no voy a bailar

—Bueno entonces pasen un día entre mujeres y veras que todo estará bien

—Sí, tienes razón, te amo, gracias por entenderme —se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— hoy nuestro bebé quiere que lo abraces, o la abraces

—Claro amor —abrazándola con fuerza acariciando su vientre— te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo tanto —suspiró profundamente— me gusta estar así después de un día familiar

—Y a mí, fue un gran día, me gusta estar con mi familia

—Mi hermosa familia —dijo bostezando— no habrá más salidas nocturnas en algunos días

—Está bien amor, necesitas descansar y estar sana y fuerte para nuestro hijo

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que te vaya a tener a dieta —dijo rápidamente— solo que no será de toda la noche o bueno dependiendo como me sienta

—Eso ya lo veremos mi vida, por ahora descansa ¿sí?, te hace falta

Asintió refugiándose en sus brazos— Te amo Seiya —murmuró apenas ya que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla— buenas noches mi amor

—Buenas noches mi amor, descansa

—Si —murmuró tan solo abrazándose a su brazo y haciendo que la rodeara con sus brazos, para sentirse protegida como cada noche que pasaba a su lado y que su próximo bebé también lo sintiera, que era ya amado.

Se acomodó abrazándola más hacia él, cerrando los ojos— Te amo

Tan solo sonrió entre sueños al escucharlo, era otra noche hermosa y mágica a su lado, como cada una de las que habían tenido juntos desde el día que decidieron estar juntos.

X-X

Al día siguiente paso su día tranquilamente haciendo sus exámenes sin ninguna complicación— ¿Profesora puedo ir a su casa esta tarde? —sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Claro que si Hotaru, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, ¿cómo te fue en tus exámenes?, espero que bien

—Bien, pero sabe quiero estudiar y en casa me cuesta trabajo, aun me faltan algunos exámenes

—No te preocupes, puedes ir cuando quieras, pero ¿qué es lo que te impide estudiar?

Desvió su mirada— Hay demasiado ruido en casa y me cuesta trabajo concentrarme

—Mmm tus hermanitos, ya me imagino, bueno entonces vamos, te preparare algo rico de comer —le sonrió tomándola del brazo.

Asintió muy contenta, deteniéndose un poco al ver el auto de la que hasta ese entonces consideraba como una madre.

—Hotaru —sonrió al verla bajando inmediatamente del auto, titubeo un instante al verla acompañada de la profesora Kakyu, pero de cualquier modo eran años en los que ya se llevaban bien— profesora... ¿como esta?

—Hola Serena muy bien ¿y tú? —sonrió al verla acercarse.

—Muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía, te ves muy bien, Hotaru quiero invitarte a comer ¿qué dices?, podemos ir a la pizzería que tanto te gusta

Mordió su labio— Hola mamá, iba a llamarte iré a estudiar a casa de la profesora

—Ah bueno mmm ¿y si vamos a comer y después te llevo a casa de la profesora?

—Ay es que —fijo la mirada en su profesora— preferiría irme ahora, descuida volveré temprano a casa ¿sí?

Bajo la mirada colocándose los lentes oscuros, asintió sonriendo sutil— De acuerdo, no llegues tarde, tu padre ira a cenar, profesora me dio gusto saludarla, ahora si me disculpan debo volver al restaurante entonces... permiso... —dijo volviendo a su auto lo más rápido que pudo, su pequeña Hotaru a últimas fechas rechazaba pasar tiempo con ella, sintiendo que entonces no era paranoia, algo le pasaba a su hija.

Suspiró al verla alejarse— Hasta más tarde

—Hotaru, pudiste haberte ido a comer con ella, dejo su negocio por venir a buscarte

—Prefiero estudiar, ayer en casa no pude hacerlo y el examen de mañana es muy difícil, es con el profesor Kakeru y usted sabe que es muy estricto

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero Hotaru tus calificaciones son perfectas, no creo que fueras a fallar en el examen, ¿segura que todo está bien?, te vi un poco... dudosa

—Vamos ¿sí?, tengo mucha hambre y lo que usted cocina siempre es delicioso

—Está bien princesa, vamos —la volvió a tomar del brazo para irse con ella, en esos años había aprendido a conocerla bien y sabía que algo le pasaba, pero de momento era mejor no presionarla.

X-X

Suspiro al ver que su hermana quizás no volvería en toda la tarde, se encamino hacia su auto apunto de marcharse— Bueno volveré mañana

Iba demasiado pensativa en lo que le podría estar sucediendo a su pequeña que no se dio cuenta que estaba por chocar con alguien— Lo siento —subió la mirada notando a su hermana— Haru...

— ¿Serena?, ¿qué te ocurre? —murmuró un tanto preocupado al notar su semblante.

—Yo... ¿podemos platicar?

—Claro, ya me iba pensé que pasarías la tarde con Hotaru ¿qué ocurre?

—Me rechazo —murmuró con tristeza— ven, vamos a mi oficina, espero que no tengas prisa

—No para nada, de echo quería comer uno de esos ricos postres que sueles hacer ya que se me antojo

—Vamos a la oficina y te pediré que nos lleven algo de comer y de tomar, olvide que tenía que tomarme las vitaminas, ven vamos —la tomo de la mano para llevarla dentro del restaurante no sin antes pedir de comer y beber.

—Claro vamos —murmuró siguiéndola.

Camino en silencio hasta la oficina donde la cerro tras entrar ambas— Creo que Hotaru no me quiere más como su mamá

— ¿Por qué dices eso Serena?

Camino hacia su silla y se sentó dejando los lentes oscuros sobre el escritorio— Fui a invitarla a comer, para pasar un rato solas y planear irnos a un spa las dos solas, y me dijo que prefería irse con su profesora, con Kakyu... pero... tiene días que la veo rara

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué has notado en ella?

Suspiró— La forma en que me ve, en cómo ve a los niños, no sé, pensé que estaba siendo paranoica, pero desde que nació Serenity, Hotaru digamos que se puso un poco celosa, sé que la quiere, pero... no sé Haru, no sé qué pensar, el día que le dije que buscara un nombre para el nuevo bebé, me dijo que quería que se llamara igual que su madre, imagínate que le digamos que se llama Kakyu

Suspiró— Temía que algo así pasara algún día, más que cuando nació la pequeña Serenity, ella entro en una edad difícil... dime ¿has hecho alguna diferencia entre ellas?

—Claro que no, Haru, tu sabes cuánto amo a Hotaru, que daría la vida por ella al igual que lo haría por Seiya y por Serenity, pero Hotaru no requería los mismos cuidados que Sere porque ella era una bebé, además Hotaru también me ayudo a cuidarla, estaba entusiasmada por tener una hermanita

—Lo sé, pero seamos sinceras Serena —la observo detenidamente— lo que sientes por la pequeña Serenity no es lo mismo que sientes por Hotaru ¿o sí?

—Haru, quiero a Hotaru aunque no haya nacido de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, sé que no lleva mi sangre, que la conocí ya siendo una niña inquieta y dulce, pero me enamore de ella en el primer instante que la vi, daría mi vida sin pensarlo por ella, porque también es mi hija, he estado al pie de su cama velando su sueño, cuidando de ella al estar enferma, llore cuando se fue a su primera excursión sola, esa niña es mi hija y me duele lo que a ella le duela y no sé qué es lo que le está pasando ahora

—Lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿es igual el sentimiento que tienes por tus propios hijos?

—¿Quieres saber si la quiero menos por no ser de mi sangre?

—No si la quieres menos o más, porque sé que la adoras, pero quiero saber si tu sentimiento es tan fuerte como el que sientes por tus propios hijos, dime si te dieran a escoger entre la vida de tus hijos o la de ella a quien escogerías

—No podría escoger Haru, los tres son mis hijos, a los tres los amo, no puedo tratarlos del mismo modo, Hotaru es una señorita ya, Seiya es un niño tan travieso que a veces no sé con qué me va a salir y Serenity, ella es, mi princesita, ella me necesita del mismo modo en que Hotaru necesito a su madre y yo estuve ahí para cuidarla, protegerla y amarla

Suspiró— Adoras a esa jovencita y sé que te lastimaría mucho, pero recuerda que ella tiene a su madre y quizás ya sea tiempo que le digan la verdad

—No, Hotaru es mi hija, me he ganado ese lugar estos años, y no quiero perderla

—Piénsalo ¿sí?, tú tienes tu lugar en su corazón y sé que ese lugar jamás lo perderás, por que fue decisión de ella el que tu fueras su madre

—Lo estoy perdiendo Haru, y eso es lo que más me aterra, Hotaru prefirió irse a comer con Kakyu

Se acerco a ella abrazándola— Considero que es tiempo que le digan la verdad, sé que no la perderás, ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella

—Es que, no sé Haru por primera vez tengo miedo de que me la quite —dijo sollozando— todos estos años ha estado solo viendo su vida y ahora... tengo miedo

—Ella jamás haría algo que dañara a su hija, así como tú tampoco lo harías —abrazándola.

—Jamás la lastimaría, la quiero Haru, pero ver su distanciamiento hacia mí me duele

—Tranquila hermanita, es una edad difícil en la que esta, cuando tu tenías su edad eras demasiado rebelde

—Pero nunca te rechace una invitación a comer, no se Haru la siento distinta

—Lo sé, porque tú y ella son muy diferentes hermanita, solo trata de entenderla y piénsalo bien quizás ya es hora de que sepa la verdad por ustedes

—Y si me rechaza al saber que su profesora es en realidad su madre, no lo soportaría

—No puedo decirte como va reaccionar, tu mejor que nadie la conoce además quizás deba recordar que fue ella quien te escogió

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Sería peor si se llegara a arrepentir de eso

—No lo creo ella te quiere mucho, seas o no su madre te quiere

—¿Lo crees? —suspiró sutil.

—Claro, ella te quiso desde antes si quiera que supieras lo que sentías por su padre

—Si tienes razón, debo confiar en ella solo espero que también ella tenga confianza en mi

—Tranquilízate, eso no le hará nada bien al bebe, por cierto ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Sonrió sutil llevando las manos a su vientre— Claro, la noche de la premiación

—Que chistoso, esa misma noche también se lo dije a Darien y a Kenda

Sonrió divertida— Seguro estaban contentos, igual que Seiya, pero hemos decidido cerrar ya la fábrica de bebés

— ¿En verdad? —suspiro— sabes tengo un poco de miedo

—¿Miedo?, ¿por qué?

—Pues sí, yo creí que no volvería a embarazarme después de Kenda y ahora mírame diez años después embarazada, y quizás con mayor dificultad

—Ay hermanita no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien, eres muy fuerte

—Eso espero —acariciando su vientre.

—Sabes nosotros cerraremos la fábrica porque ya son muchos niños —sonrió para tranquilizarla— capaz y tenemos que cambiarnos de casa de nuevo

Sonrió— Después de que les costó trabajo encontrar la casa indicada —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, y lo que me costó convencer a Seiya, pero vieras que ahora le encanta la casa, hay muchos lugares privados, aunque creo que Serenity ya los encontró todos ahora no nos podemos esconder

—Ay Serena esa niña es idéntica a ti, es tu vivo retrato

Sonrió asintiendo— Eso quiere decir que era bellísima de niña —sonrió aún más divertida.

—Vanidosa, claro que siempre fuiste hermosa

—Por eso no dejaste que ningún cangrejo me mordiera hasta que llego Seiya, que sigue siendo igual de celoso, puedes creer que corrió a un cliente porque me estaba coqueteando

—Mmm conociéndolos, si lo creo y seguro tú te habrás enojado, y por eso usaste ese vestido en la premiación

—¿Fue muy obvio? —sonrió sutilmente sonrojada al recordar el buen uso que le había dado su esposo al final de cuentas.

—Quizás no, pero recuerda que te conozco muy bien

—Es que se enojó tanto que me dejo con la palabra en la boca, en pleno restaurante y pues... tenía que desquitarme

— ¿Eso fue un desquite? —suspiro— ay Serena nunca cambiaras, pero me alegra que seas feliz, dime ¿qué hace falta para la comida de aniversario?

—Mmm pues en realidad ya nada, todo está listo, ya incluso tengo la ropa que usare, no será nada provocativo así que no te asustes, pero si será algo bonito, no todos los días se cumplen diez años de casados y ya tengo el regalo de Seiya

—Menos mal, ya sabes si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme ¿sí?

—Si claro, no te preocupes y gracias por ayudarme, oye Haru ¿sabes que tu hijo le dijo al mío de donde vienen los bebés?

— ¿En serio eso le dijo?, ¿cuándo?

—Cuando se lo dijo no sé, pero cuando Seiya quiso hablar con nuestro hijo le salió con que Kenda ya le había dicho

—Bueno que te puedo decir es muy astuto e inteligente

—Pero Seiya es mi bebé —sonrió sutil— la que empezó con muchas preguntas fue Sere, aun no hablo con ella, pero me da miedo, pregunta demasiado

—Es normal en los niños, quizás eso fue algo que hasta ahora te está tocando vivir

—Si eso es cierto, ¿tu cómo le hiciste cuando comencé con las preguntas?

Suspiro— Gracias al cielo mamá respondió cada una de tus preguntas

—¿Y tú nos escuchaste?

—Sí, eras demasiado preguntona, pero mamá tuvo mucha paciencia para explicarte y responder tus preguntas

Sonrió sutilmente— Me hubiera encantado que conociera a nuestros hijos, tal vez ella podría darme consejos de cómo ser mamá de una niña como yo

—Bueno no está ella, pero estoy yo, sé que no es lo mismo porque una madre siempre será una madre, y créeme que a mí también me hace mucha falta

—A las dos nos hace falta, pero bueno entonces que consejo me puedes dar para hablar con una niña que es igual que yo solo doble

—Que te armes de mucha paciencia y respondas cada una de sus preguntas de la mejor forma que pueda entender, sé que habrá cosas que te van a desesperar, pero nadie mejor que tu su madre para explicarle, y trata de no decirle muchas mentiras, solo omite ciertos detalles

—¿Cómo le hiciste con Kenda?

—Ambos le explicamos, claro hubo detalles que fueron omitidos

—Mmm me temo que tendré que llamar a Seiya para que tengamos un momento a solas con nuestra princesita, no quiero que ande por ahí averiguando cosas que no debe

—Si quizás sea lo mejor, ambos deben estar pendiente de ellos, aunque claro está, si esa niña es como tú, aunque le expliques no entenderá hasta que experimente

—Bueno, pero eso no puede experimentarlo ahora, aunque creo que Seiya querrá tenerla en observación constante, hace unos días la encontré en mi habitación tratando de ponerse uno de mis vestidos, está claro que el escote de la espalda no le tapaba nada —sonrió divertida.

—Sin duda es peor que tu esa pequeña —dijo un tanto divertida.

—Sí, estoy pensando en mandarle a hacer un vestido igual al mío, al que usare para la cena de aniversario, está muy bonito y como la niña quiere lucir igual que yo ¿te imaginas la cara que pondrá Seiya?

—Sí, no sería una cara nueva, puesto que solías hacer lo mismo con Hotaru

—Sí, pero luego ya no se dejó —sonrió divertida— ahora hare lo mismo con Serenity, le mandare a hacer un vestido coqueto, esa niña terminara por quitarme mi ropa

—No la culpes quiere ser como tú

—Sí, lo cual creo que le dará dolores de cabeza a Seiya

—Y a ti también hermanita

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— Y muchos, al menos Seiya es menos, mmm no la verdad no, también es igual que yo, pero tan guapo como su papá

—Si es un niño muy juguetón

—Ambos se parecen a mí, pero también tienen cosas de Seiya, son dulces y tiernos, pero cuando se enojan uff

—Seguro lo sacan de Seiya ¿no es así?

—Sí, se transforman y olvidan lo dulce de su madre —sonrió poniendo cara de ángel.

—Bueno, pero no solo tienen eso de ustedes —sonrió al ver la emoción que sentía al hablar de sus pequeños.

—Mmm tienen algo de las dos familias, nuestros hijos son hermosos ¿verdad?

—Muy hermosos Serena, inteligentes y sobre todo son muy buenos niños

—Creo que me puse un poco sentimental, espero que este bebé no sea tan chillón, porque a últimas fechas ando muy sensible —sonrió sutil— anda vamos a comer y luego ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al cine?

—Claro me agrada la idea, pasar una tarde con mi pequeña hermanita

—Gracias Haru, por escucharme y como siempre darme consejos, te quiero mucho y por eso te hare un pequeño postre especial solo para ti, anda comamos

—Eso me agrada, y si comamos muero de hambre

X-X

— ¿Entonces que comeremos profesora? —murmuró al entrar a su departamento, donde por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien.

—Mmm ¿de qué tienes ganas?, puedo prepararte lo que quieras —dijo colocando su maletín en el sillón para luego voltear a verla.

— ¿Pueden ser croquetas de carne?, a usted le quedan deliciosas

—De acuerdo entonces eso será y una deliciosa ensalada —sonrió mirándola— ¿las que te prepara tu mamá no te gustan?

—Bueno es que las comidas así no son su fuerte, si cocina rico, pero los postres son su mejor especialidad

—Ya veo, así que no te gusta la comida de tu mamá

—No, yo no dije que no me gustara —bajo la mirada— es solo que

—Vamos Hotaru, se sincera contigo misma, la comida que prepara tu mamá no es de tu agrado —sonrió sutil— y no tiene nada de malo, pero ¿qué tal sus postres?, esos si te gustan ¿no?

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Pero no te encantan?, he escuchado que son los mejores

—Sí, me gustan mucho, no hay mejores postres que los que ella prepara

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Hotaru... ¿por qué rechazaste su invitación a comer? y no me digas que es por los exámenes

Subió su mirada hacia ella— Profesora... —sus ojos se denotaban un poco llorosos.

—¿Que ocurre pequeña? —se acercó a ella abrazándola— ¿qué te pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

La abrazo correspondiendo su abrazo— Es que yo la quiero mucho, pero me cuesta acercarme a ella

—¿Te hizo algo mi pequeña?, dime, ¿te ha dicho algo que te ha lastimado?, ¿por qué de pronto si de niña la adorabas?

Oculto el rostro— No, no me ha hecho nada

—Entonces princesa ¿qué ocurre contigo?, ¿ya no la quieres como tu mamá?

—Si la quiero profesora, es solo que... —respiro profundamente, separándose de ella un poco— no quiero ser una carga para ella

—¿Una carga? —la miro fijamente— dime la verdad Hotaru, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Negó con la mirada— Ella es muy buena, pero no es mi madre

Ante la respuesta de su hija la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

—Sé que me quiere y la quiero mucho —se refugió en sus brazos— pero ella ahora tiene a sus hijos y dentro de poco tendrá otro bebe

Se quedo callada tan solo brindándole el calor de madre que no podía expresarle en palabras— Pero a ti te quiere como su fueras su hija

—Sí, pero no es igual, no sé cómo explicarlo antes no me importaba, pero cada día que pasa este vacío crece en mi

La llevo al sillón para que se sentara— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa pequeña?

—No lo sé —dejándose guiar por ella.

—¿No te sientes parte de esa familia?

Levanto la mirada— No del todo, no sé cómo explicarlo es solo que siento que me hace falta algo —limpio sus lágrimas.

—Pero a tu mamá no le gustaría verte así, triste y menos pensando que no estas a gusto con tu nueva familia

Subió sus pies abrazándose así misma— Pero ella no está aquí

—No esta, pero desde donde quiera que te esté viendo seguro está sintiendo su corazón romperse al ver como lloras por su ausencia

—Profesora... —fijo la mirada en ella— ¿por qué en casa se rehúsan a decirme siquiera el nombre de mi madre?, o decirme donde está enterrada, eso me frustra profesora no saber cómo era ella, donde esta o por que murió, quizás fue exagerado de mi parte decirle que si su nuevo bebe fuera niña se llamara como mi madre —se puso de pie sintiéndose molesta.

—Hotaru, no debiste decirle eso, ella trata de ser una buena madre para ti, te ha cuidado, ¿por qué no compartes su felicidad?, la felicidad de tu padre

Suspiró— Si me siento feliz por ellos, papá es muy feliz con ella y siempre está sonriendo eso me agrada

—Hotaru, debes ser feliz con tu familia, con tu padre, con Serena que te quiere como a una hija y con tus hermanos

—Si profesora, soy feliz con mi familia

—Entonces disfruta de la hermosa familia que tienes —dijo acariciando su mejilla— y deja descansar a tu madre

—Mamá estaría enojada conmigo ¿verdad?

—Muy enojada, yo he visto como Serena se ha desvivido cuidándote, aun a pesar de tener a su hijo pequeño siempre estuvo contigo

Respira profundamente— No me quejo de eso profesora, es una buena persona, y no podría pedirle más de lo que ya me ha dado

—No te pido que la veas como tu madre, pero sí que veas que se esfuerza por ser lo más parecido, ¿crees que no le dolió no ir contigo a comer?

—Hice mal en no aceptar ¿verdad?

—¿Hace cuánto que no iba a buscarte para ir a comer?, yo estoy encantada de tenerte conmigo, pero ella fue a buscarte

—Hace poco más de seis meses

—Hotaru, no te alejes de ella, porque también ella es parte de ti ha hecho mucho por ti hasta convertirte en la hermosa señorita que eres ahora, muy a la moda

Bajo su mirada un tanto apenada— Gracias profesora, no sé por qué, pero usted siempre me hace ver cosas que no veo en su momento

Se acercó limpiando sus mejillas— Siempre puedes confiar en mi

La abrazo con fuerza— No sé por qué cuando estoy con usted siento que puedo ser yo, me siento protegida profesora

—Siempre te cuidare y te protegeré Hotaru —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— mi princesa

—Muchas gracias, dígame profesora ¿usted nunca tuvo hijos?

—¿Yo? pues como veras estoy sola —dijo soltándola con lentitud— pero me hubiera encantado tener una hija como tu

— ¿Y por qué nunca se casó profesora?, desde que la conocí siempre ha estado sola claro acompañada de la señorita Molly, pero ahora que ella tiene su familia

—Una vez estuve casada, pero no funciono, y preferí dejarlo que buscara la felicidad y estoy segura que la encontró

— ¿En verdad? —murmuró sorprendida— no lo sabía y dígame como era el hombre con quien se casó, ¿por qué no funciono si usted es muy bonita y una gran persona?

—Porque yo era demasiado inmadura, ambos lo éramos, nos casamos muy jóvenes y no tuve confianza y fe en él y por eso tuvimos que separarnos —dijo un tanto pensativa— era, no más bien, es un gran hombre y cada día más apuesto

— ¿Lo sigue viendo?

—No, pero lo he visto en un par de ocasiones

—Ya veo—bajo la mirada— aun lo quiere y por eso no le hace caso al profesor

—¿Qué?, no, no... —dijo nerviosamente— él es feliz

—Pero usted no —haciendo un puchero.

—Eso ahora ya no tiene importancia, lo ame tanto que con verlo feliz me he conformado todos estos años

Sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza— ¿Y por qué no se da una oportunidad de ser feliz?, el profesor es bueno

—Tal vez lo piense Hotaru —dijo abrazándola peinando su cabello— eres tan bella princesa, gracias por estar conmigo

—Quiero verla feliz profesora, no es justo que solo su ex sea feliz

—Tengo la vida que quiero Hotaru, mi ex esposo no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, él me amaba, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y ahora señorita ayúdeme a preparar la comida

—Está bien profesora —se acercó besando su mejilla, tenía que idear como hacer que fuera feliz.

X-X

Por desgracia esa noche Seiya no había alcanzado a ir a cenar por lo que ahora se encontraba esperándolo, después de haber hecho un poco de ejercicio, lo más básico que le había recomendado el medico se sentaba a esperar a su esposo, tendrían que tener esa conversación con la pequeña y entre más pronto mejor, pero era algo que tenían que hacer ambos.

Llego a casa saludando a su madre, a quien le pidió un poco de café, para enseguida, subir a su habitación a darse un buen baño.

—Hola amor —saludo en cuanto lo vio entrar— el baño está casi listo, pero quiero que hagamos una cosa antes

—Qué cosa amor —se acercó para saludarla.

Lo tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara— Algo que me da mucho miedo

— ¿Que te da miedo cariño?, ¿sucedió algo en el día? —murmuró un tanto preocupado.

—Mmm nada solo que creo que tenemos que hablar con Serenity

— ¿Con Serenity?, ¿qué le ocurre a nuestra pequeña?

—Mmm en cuanto llegue comenzó a preguntar sobre los bebés, no me dejo hacer ejercicio hasta que la mande a jugar con Seiya

—Esa pequeña es demasiado curiosa —relajándose un poco.

—Sí, pero la hubieras visto, como se puso pregunta tras pregunta por eso no he querido salir de la habitación, Serenity me da un poco de miedo

—Pero si es tu hija, ¿cómo te va dar miedo amor?

Sonrió sutil— Estaba exagerando —dijo con una risilla— pero es que en serio, se puso a preguntar otra vez si me comí al bebé

—Bueno es que si te lo comiste por la boca de abajo —dijo en un tono seductor.

—Oye que cosas dices... —dijo sonrojándose.

—Lo que es verdad —acercándose a besar sus labios.

—Pero es que eso no suena bonito —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No, pero esa es la verdad mi amor

—Sí, pero bueno es más bonito sentirlo que como lo acabas de decir

—Eso sí, pero entonces ¿de qué forma le vas a explicar a nuestra hija lo que tanto nos gusta hacer?

—No tengo idea —suspiró recostándose en la cama— ¿a ti que se te ocurre?

—En este momento solo se me ocurre comerte —recostándose sobre ella besando sus labios.

Sonrió abrazándolo en el acto correspondiendo a sus besos, después de un día tan estresante un instante así con su esposo bien valía la pena.

X-X

—Nos entretuvimos demasiado anoche que ya no fuimos a hablar con Sere eres un travieso, pensaste que por eso te ibas a salvar, pero no

—Pero si te toca hablar con ella de mujer a mujercita —sonrió tratando de salirse por la tangente.

—Ah mira nada más, espero que con lo de anoche hayas pensado muy bien que podemos decirle a nuestra hija, tu sabes que Sere pregunta una cosa que la respuesta arrojara diez preguntas más... —dijo acercándose a él para ayudarle a bajarse la camiseta— no me dejes sola con ella ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto miedo amor?

—Porque ya sabes cómo es Sere es muy preguntona y no le basta una respuesta, quiere variables —lo abrazo quedando de frente a él— se parece a ti —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿A mí?, ¿en qué sentido?, yo no soy preguntón —haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Mmm no en lo preguntón, pero mmm tú también quieres variables ¿o lo de anoche no es prueba? —sonrió sutil— no te conformas con una sola... respuesta

—Mmm, pero no es lo mismo —defendiéndose.

—Claro que es lo mismo, tu no aceptas una sola respuesta, quieres más y más... ¿o no? —dijo acariciando sus pectorales.

—Tu igual amor, nunca estas conforme —dedicándole una sutil sonrisa ante sus caricias— y si sigues de este modo no te dejare salir de esta habitación

—Mmm no mi amor, tenemos trabajo que hacer, hoy por la noche quizá si me pones de buenas pueda darte muchas variables —sonrió empujándolo suavemente.

—La miro detenidamente— tengo que esperar hasta la noche?

—Mmm si te portas bien quizá pueda haber algo a medio día, solo si me ayudas con Sere —lo miró con inocencia jugando con un par de dedos por su playera.

—Eso es chantaje amor

—Mmm cierto, pero será un chantaje que te encantara y lo sabes —sonrió juguetona— y solo será un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en la noche

—Mmm eso suena agradable, está bien te ayudare solo un poco ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien amor, por suerte nuestro peque se ha portado bien

—Bueno vamos amor tendremos una larga platica con nuestra hija

—Si —sonrió tomando su mano— aunque no sé cómo hiciste para despertarme tan temprano siendo que casi no me dejaste dormir

—Bueno es que mi encanto nunca falla

—Egocéntrico —dijo abriendo la puerta de la recamara— compórtate delante de nuestra hija y nada de extrañas metáforas como la de anoche

— ¿Pero entonces que debemos decirle?

—Mmm no se quizá lo de la abejita y la flor o algo así —dijo sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros— o que seré una especie de horno para bebés

—Un horno de bebes —sonrió divertido— si eso eres

—Y te aseguro que sacara una pregunta de eso —suspiró al llegar a la habitación de su pequeña— ¿listo?

—Si eso creo

—Bien, vamos —sonrió abriendo la puerta viendo aun a su pequeña dormida— mira parece un angelito

— ¿Crees que este sea el mejor momento?

—Sí, porque si dejamos pasar más tiempo quien sabe con qué cosa nos salga —se acercó a la cama sentándose para poder acariciar el cabello de su pequeña— princesita

Se movió tapándose con las cobijas— No quiero ir a la escuela

—Princesita —susurró dulcemente a su pequeña sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Mami —sonrió abrazándose hacia ella.

Sonrió abrazándola— Buenos días princesita ¿cómo está mi rubia favorita?

—Tengo mucho sueño —bostezando.

Rio sutil peinando su cabello— ¿Ya viste quien está al pie de tu cama mi princesita?

—Hola mi pequeña rubia —sonrió a su hija.

—¿Papi? —abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos soñolientos sonriendo en cuanto vio a su padre— ¡papi! —de un salto se puso de pie para echarse a sus brazos.

La abrazo con fuerza hacia él— Que entusiasmo pareciera que no has visto en días

—Mmm es que hace mucho que no te veía papi —dijo abrazándose a él.

— ¿Mucho? —Enarco una ceja confundido— pero me viste ayer antes de ir a clases pequeña

—Sí, eso fue ayer... —dijo separándose un poco para hacer un puchero— eso es muchoooo tiempo para mí

Acaricio su cabecita— Ay mi pequeña, bueno hoy pasare el día con ustedes ¿qué te parece?, podremos jugar en el jardín o ya se ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

—¡Si parque! —dijo gran entusiasmo y alegría— iré a despertar a Seiya y a Hotaru... papi bájame, bájame

—Está bien, te bajare, pero tu mami quería decirte como se hacen los bebes

—¿En serio? —se detuvo de sus intentos de hacer que la bajaran volteando a ver su mamá— Seiya me dijo que los papás ponen una semilla en las mamás... ¿es verdad papi?

Serena la miró ocultando una sonrisa diciéndole a Seiya con la mirada "te lo dije"

— ¿Así que tu hermanito ya te lo dijo?

—Mmm bueno me dijo eso, pero no entendí como los papás ponen la semilla en las mamás —dijo un tanto pensativa.

—Mmm bueno —se quedó pensativo sentándose en la cama de la niña— veras los papás inyectan a las mamás

—¿Las inyectan? —puso cara de curiosidad— ¿y cómo las inyectan?, a mami no le gustan las inyecciones

—Bueno digamos que los papás son como las abejas

—¿Como las abejas? —enarco una ceja confundida— ¿pican y se mueren?

—No mi amor, ¿qué hacen las abejas cuando pican una flor?

—Mmm se llevan el mmm lo dulce para hacer la miel

—Ándale, pero cuando hacen eso las pican con sus aguijones para que la flor pueda crear pequeñas semillas y puedan generar más dulce

—Ahhh —suspiró profundamente— ¿entonces el bebé es más dulce?, ¿y a donde va a dar la miel que la abeja se lleva?, bueno los papás...

Se quedó callado buscando de forma explicarle a su hija— Bueno digamos que el papá tiene un aguijón con el cual pican a la mamá para transmitirle un líquido que genera la semilla

Puso una cara de susto volteando a ver su mamá— ¿Y les duele?

Observo a Serena para que ella respondiera.

Sonrió sutil— No mi amor, los papis son muy cuidadosos cuando hacen eso, buscan que las mamis estén cómodas...

— ¿Y cómo hacen que las mamis estén cómodas?

—Ah pues lo hacen cuando las mamis sienten que están listas, así para los papis es más fácil y no duela, los papis en ese momento tienen una manera de tranquilizarlas, con cuidado y mucho amor

— ¿Y cómo es eso mami? —Mirándola con mayor curiosidad— ¿cómo sabes cuándo es el momento?

—Ah pues mmm es como si las mamis tuvieran un relojito y este les dijera cuando es el momento adecuado

— ¿Y donde tienen los papis el aguijón mami?

De pronto le dio un ataque de tos al escuchar la pregunta de su hija volteando a ver su esposo.

Trago saliva, no sabiendo que responder.

Hotaru se había levantado para ir a la cocina deteniéndose al escuchar las voces de sus padres en la recamara de su hermana menor escuchando con atención no aguantándose la risa al ver la situación en la que estaban, entrando a la habitación— El aguijón se llama pene y es por donde los hombres hacen del baño

Serena volteo a escuchar a su hija mayor— Hotaru

—¿Y hacen del baño en las mamis? —pregunto Serenity con una mueca.

Sonrió aún más divertida— Hola mamá, hola papá, no hacen del baño dentro, pero si le introducen una semilla muy pequeña

—¿Y cómo lo hacen? —preguntó curiosa bajándose de la cama para acercarse a su hermana.

Se agacho para quedar a su altura— Bueno todas las mujeres tenemos un órgano que se llama vagina que es por donde hacemos el baño, los papás meten ahí su aguijón y es como introducen la semilla

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿En serio?, ¿y por qué lo hacen?, ¿cuándo hacen eso?

—Mmm para poder hacer bebes y lo hacen en las noches cuando están solos y los niños duermen

Volteo a ver a sus padres más que sorprendida— ¿Ellos también?, ¿entonces tendrán muchos bebés?, no quiero... bueno, aunque papá no está todas las noches entonces no serían tantos

—Bueno, papá no ha estado y llevan diez años haciéndolo y solo han nacido tú y Seiya y claro ahora nuestro nuevo hermanito, las semillas no siempre surten efecto y por eso los papás deben esforzarse para hacer bebes

—¿Y por qué lo hacen?, es suficiente de bebés —dijo un tanto autoritaria.

Serena solo sonrió al ver el semblante de su pequeña.

Se acercó a su oído— Porque les gusta tener bebes tan hermosos como tu

Sonrió abrazando a su hermana— Pero ya no hay espacio para más bebés, Hotaru —se acercó a su oído— creo que debemos separar a nuestros papás, hay que dormir con mamá para que ya no hagan más bebés... —dijo en un secreto.

La abrazo— Bueno ahora ya hay un bebe en camino y llegara dentro de algunos meses —sonrió divertida.

—Oye Hotaru... ¿solo las mamis pueden tener bebés?

—Así es, los papis solo son los portadores de las semillas, pero solo las mamis pueden almacenarla y cuidarla hasta que esté listo para salir al mundo como un bebe

—¿Y eso duele? —preguntó haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Así es, duele cuando nacen, por eso debemos cuidar de mamá, para que no haga esfuerzos ¿sí?

Asintió— Me portare bien, oye Hotaru... ¿y que tenía que ver la abeja y la flor? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Bueno es que la abeja es papá y la flor es mamá

—Ah... —se encogió de hombros— cuando sea grande no seré una mami, es mucho problema, las flores, las abejas y los bebés, bueno iré a despertar a Seiya, ponte bonita hermanita vamos a ir al parque —la jalo para poder besar su mejilla— adiós... ¡Seiya! —sin más salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su hermano.

Suspiro poniéndose de pie.

Serena se puso de pie sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña— Gracias Hotaru, fuiste de gran ayuda

—Bueno con eso dejara el tema de lado de aquí a que sea grande y lo entienda mejor —se acercó a ellos— buenos días papá —dándole un beso en la mejilla— buenos días mamá —haciendo lo mismo.

Sonrió a su hija mayor— Si, creo que no fuimos muy buenos dándole explicaciones... Hotaru, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos al parque?

—Al parque —se quedó pensativa— de acuerdo, iré con ustedes

Sonrió aliviada de que hubiera aceptado— Bueno entonces iré a prepararme y ver que ya se haya despertado Seiya —dijo entusiasmada— no tardo, preparare un delicioso desayuno y bueno me pondré cómoda —se acercó besando la mejilla de su esposo para luego acercarse a Hotaru— buenos días mi princesa —le sonrió besando su frente— no tardo, deben apurarse ustedes también

—Claro amor, te espero en el estudio estaré escribiendo un poco

—Sí, no tardo —le entusiasmaba la idea de tener un día en familia como hacía mucho que no lo tenían, les sonrió a ambos para luego salir en búsqueda de sus pequeños y ver que no estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura.

Suspiro al verla salir, bastante contenta— Yo también iré a cambiarme —saliendo de la habitación de su pequeña hermana.

Observo a su hija salir apresurándose para salir detrás de ella— Hotaru espera —se acercó a su hija.

—¿Si papá? —preguntó deteniéndose al casi llegar a su habitación.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu mamá?, ¿cuándo se irán al spa?

—¿Al spa? —preguntó desconcertada— ¿cuál spa?

— ¿No te dijo tu mamá? —murmuró consternado— me dijo que te diría que fueran juntas a un spa y de compras

—No... —bajo la mirada— no me dijo nada, supongo que me lo dirá hoy

— ¿No fue por ti ayer a la escuela? —tomando su mejilla levantándola— ¿qué ocurre Hotaru?

—Sí, fue, pero le dije que tenía que estudiar y me fui a casa de la profesora Kakyu —dijo apenada— no sabía que quería platicar conmigo

—Ya entiendo —suspiro— te he notado un poco rara y estamos preocupados por ti

—No tengo nada papá, estoy bien, solo que... —suspiró sutil— los exámenes están muy pesados y no me gustaría reprobar

—Sé que no reprobarías, eres una chica muy inteligente y entregada —se acercó besando su frente— la luz de mis ojos

—Te quiero mucho papá —dijo abrazándolo— jamás me dejaras de querer ¿verdad?

—Jamás mi vida, eres mi adoración mi pequeña princesa —abrazándola con fuerza— cada día que pasa creces más, pero siempre vas a ser mi bebe

Sonrió abrazándolo— ¿También la bebé de mi mamá?

—También mi amor, ella te adora desde la primera vez que te vio se enamoró de ti, incluso antes de enamorarse de mi

—No Serena, mi madre —dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho— de mi verdadera madre, ¿también sería su bebé?

La abrazo aún más hacia él— Si mi amor, serias su mayor tesoro

Se quedó callada refugiándose en los brazos de su padre— Quiero verla, quiero ver el lugar donde está enterrada, quiero tener un lugar que visitar

—Hotaru —abrazándola más hacia él.

—¿Que hacen ahí?, se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo Serena saliendo de la recamara de su hijo.

—Papá... ¿es cierto que nos vas a acompañar al parque? —preguntó el pequeño Seiya saliendo de la habitación— ¿y Hotaru también?

Se separó un poco de su hija sin dejar de abrazarla— Así es campeón pasaremos el día en el parque de diversiones, el lugar favorito de tu hermana mayor

—Genial... —sonrió feliz.

—Pero no lo vamos a disfrutar si no se apuran —dijo Serena sonriéndoles— queremos llegar temprano ¿no?, anda niño vete a bañar y ustedes señoritas —miró a su pequeña Serenity que ya estaba abrazada a su hermana mayor— también tienen que bañarse, vamos, vamos niñas

—Si mami ya voy, vamos Hotaru, quiero subirme a todos los juegos contigo

—Si ya voy —sonrió sutil— pero hay juegos en lo que no te dejaran subir

— ¿Por qué? —haciendo un puchero.

—Porque aun eres muy pequeña —sonrió sutil— papá, hablamos luego anda Sere, vamos a bañarnos

Serena se quedó callada observando el semblante de su esposo y aquellas palabras de su hija la dejaron pensando.

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, al ver a sus hijas alejarse hacia la habitación de la menor— No se tarden

Se acercó a Seiya— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo tomando su mano.

Sujeto su mano besándola— No es nada —sonrió para no preocuparla— anda apresúrate ¿sí?, iré a ver a mamá para invitarla, la familia no está completa sin ella y también llamare a Darien para ver si su hijo quiere acompañarnos, seguro se divertirá

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien —murmuró no muy convencida— iré a preparar el desayuno, no tardes ¿quieres hot cakes?

—Sí, mi amor —beso su frente.

—Entonces serán hot cakes —sonrió tomando su mano— gracias por quedarte hoy con nosotros, me gusta tenerte a mi lado

—A mí también me gusta estar con ustedes mi familia

Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— Anda tú también date prisa, nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de desayunar —dijo alejándose hacia las escaleras— ah y asegúrate que Seiya no se entretenga viendo televisión

—Claro amor, no te preocupes

Sonrió para bajar las escaleras, ansiosa de poder tener ese día en familia como hacía tiempo no lo tenían, toda la familia junta y con un pequeño próximo integrante al cual acaricio a través de su vientre, no podía ser más feliz que ese día.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre tocando la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo abriendo las cortinas de su habitación al voltear y ver a su hijo sonrió— buenos días, pero con que energía amanecieron todos

— ¿Los escuchaste? —entrando a su habitación— ¿iremos al parque de diversiones quieres ir?

—Ay hijo ya sabes que eso es estar todo el día de pie, mejor aquí los espero, porque por lo que escuche los niños no dejaran descansar a nadie —sonrió sutil.

—Anda vamos, mamá, te hora bien salir y distraerte, no sería un día familiar si tu no estas

Sonrió acercándose a tomar las manos de su hijo— Eres tan coqueto como tu padre, bueno está bien, ¿Hotaru también ira?

—Así es —sonrió más que emocionado— llamare a Darien y también lo invitare

—Vaya que quieres a toda la familia reunida, me parece muy bien hijo, por cierto, estaba pensando en que llevaras esa caja al sótano —dijo señalando una caja grande que ya estaba sellada.

—Claro enseguida la llevo ¿qué tiene? —acercándose a la caja, por ese día no quería pensar en nada que no fuera disfrutar el día con su familia.

—Recuerdos, ya sabes cosas que conversa una orgullosa madre y abuela —dijo sonriéndole— pero ahora no lo hagas, mejor ve a alistarte y a vigilar a tu clon, debe estar viendo televisión

—Que bien lo conoces —se acercó besando su mejilla— Serena hora hot cakes para desayunar, no tardes mamá

—No tardare —sonrió a su hijo.

Correspondió su sonrisa, para enseguida ir a la recamara de su hijo— ¿Seiya?

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí les trajimos otro capítulo de esa segunda parte ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué tal que pronto se descubra el secreto de Seiya y Kakyu?, esperamos que les haya gustado, y que nos hagan saber qué es lo que opinan, ya saben quejas y comentarios estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Excelente inicio de semana.


	49. Chapter 49

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 49 Segunda Parte

Correspondió su sonrisa, para enseguida ir a la recamara de su hijo— ¿Seiya?

—Papá —dijo arrojando el control remoto hacia la cama— ya casi estoy listo

— ¿Ya casi? —entrando a la habitación— ¿de nuevo estabas viendo televisión?

—No... —sonrió nerviosamente— estaba buscando mis tenis —dijo con cara angelical— seguro mami te dijo eso ¿verdad?

—Seguro acabo de ver volar el control remoto hacia la cama —acercándose a su hijo.

Sonrió divertido— No, es que estaba viendo una caricatura, pero ya casi estoy listo

—Lo ves estabas viendo el televisor, anda date prisa mamá nos espera en el comedor, le hablare a tu tío para que vaya tu primo ¿sí?

—Si está bien, oye papá... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro hijo

—¿A los cuantos años tuviste tu primera novia?

—Mi primera novia, a los quince

—¿Entonces soy muy pequeño aun para tener novia?

— ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —sentándose en la cama del pequeño indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

—Sí, hay una niña, pero ni siquiera voltea a verme —dijo suspirando al tomar asiento.

— ¿Le has dicho que te gusta?

—No —dijo sonriendo sutil— es que ella está en otro salón, pero siempre voy a verla y ella ni me nota, no sé cómo se llama

Se quedó un tanto pensativo— Bueno es que aún está en la edad en la que los niños no están en su mundo como tal, pero dime ¿por qué te gusta?

Sonrió sonrojado— Es que es muy bonita, tiene unos ojos azules como los de mamá

—Así que se parece a tu madre, debe ser muy linda

—Papá... ¿cómo conquistaste a mamá?

—Fue ella quien me conquisto hijo —sonrió al recordar cada momento junto a ella— cuando la conocí yo tenía novia

—¿Tenias novia? —pregunto sorprendido— ¿y mamá?

—También tenía novio

—¿Y se enamoraron a pesar de tener novio?, ¿cómo te conquisto?

—Así es campeón, veras yo era su guardaespaldas, porque antes de ser cantante era un agente como tu tío

—¿En serio?, wow ¿y por qué no seguiste siendo agente? ¿por mamá?

—Por seguir mi sueño campeón, por ser un gran cantante

—Ah eso no lo sabía, ¿y no querías a tu novia?, era más bonita que mamá

—Si la quería hijo, pero tu mami robo mi corazón y la que era mi novia también se enamoró de alguien más, así que decidimos ser solo amigos

Sonrió feliz— Que bueno, porque yo no quiero a nadie más que mi mamá y mi papá para papás, mamá es muy bonita y todos dicen que me parezco a ti, así que voy a ser muy guapo como tu

—Así es mi pequeño clon, te pareces mucho a mi —revolviendo su cabello— y tan es así que en unos años esa niña que hoy no te ve, te buscara, así que se paciente, el amor de tu vida llegara cuando menos lo esperes, aun eres pequeño y te falta mucho por vivir

Sonrió peinándose— Voy a tener una novia igual de bonita que mamá y yo voy a ser igual de enojón que tu

— ¿Soy enojón? —enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, cuando mamá se pone más bonita con esos vestidos haces así —dijo frunciendo el ceño— y le dices que se vaya a cambiar, pero mamá nunca te hace caso

—Bueno es que tu mamá es muy bonita y no me gusta que otros hombres volteen a verla, aunque lo hacen vista con lo que vista —suspiro— pero lo hago para protegerla mi campeón y a tu mamá le gusta hacerme enojar de esa forma

Sonrió aún más— Si es divertido verlos pelear

—Así que te divierte, vamos a ver qué te parece esto —haciéndole cosquillas.

—Papá —dijo recostándose haciéndose bolita para impedir que le hiciera cosquillas.

—Hijo —murmuró divertido, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

—Pero que traviesos son, les estoy llamando para que bajen a desayunar y están aquí jugando —dijo Serena al detenerse en la puerta ocultando una sonrisa.

Se detuvo observando a su esposa— Vamos hijo apresúrate —poniéndose de pie.

—Si papá —dijo respirando profundamente después de tanta risa.

—Muy bonito, el par de Seiya jugando

—Es inevitable —se acercó a su esposa— ahora si iré a llamar a Darien —tomando su mano— nuestro hijo se divierte viéndonos pelear

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Si yo también me divierto viendo tu cara enojada y ni te imaginas el vestido para la cena de aniversario

—Mmm tengo que verlo antes —cruzándose de brazos.

—No, lo veras hasta ese día ¿te acuerdas de aquel vestido rosa que use en la boda de Haru?

—Ay no, si es como ese olvídalo

Sonrió soltando su mano para caminar con coquetería hacia las escaleras— Mmm pues este te va a dejar con la boca abierta, más que el otro

—Mmm no si tener miedo o no —siguiéndola.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, la gente solo vera lo que debe ver, y tú en cambio me has visto muchas veces

—Si es tan revelador como ese no dudare en ponerte mi saco

—No te preocupes, llevare mi abrigo que hace mejor juego que tu saco —sonrió divertida— y no comiences sabes que siempre gano

—Eso no es justo —murmuró haciendo un puchero bajando las escaleras junto con ella.

—Pero recuerda quien me lo quitara, el abrigo claro... —sonrió divertida bajando con cuidado las escaleras.

—Graciosa —suspiro— iré a llamar a Darien no tardo

Tomo su mano haciendo que volteara a verlo no dudando en rodear su cuello y besarlo, le encantaba verlo con pucheros o con gestos celosos, pero también demostrarle que lo amaba solo a él.

Correspondió a sus labios en medio de una sonrisa.

Lo abrazo más hacia ella recargándose en el pasamanos y poder sostenerse para darle uno de esos besos que siempre lo dejaban contento olvidándose de sus celos.

La abrazo con uno de sus brazos intensificando aún más ese beso.

Suspiró entre sus labios, teniendo la plena conciencia de que jamás dejaría de amarlo siempre que hiciera ese tipo de cosas que la volvían loca de amor por él, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar unas risitas nerviosas, si sus hijos los estaban viendo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar o no? —preguntó Hotaru observándolos junto con su hermanita cerca del comedor.

—Ya tengo hambre —Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien ya voy, dejen ahora si llamo a Darien mientras sirven ¿sí? —abrazo a su esposa para bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, ya está todo listo, niños vamos a desayunar —les sonrió a sus pequeños— y usted señor, más tarde te voy a cenar... —dijo a su oído besando su mejilla en seguida.

—No tardo —sonrió un tanto sonrojado, para encaminarse hacia el pequeño estudio que habían adaptado, para llamar a su primo.

X-X

Apenas si iba llegando a la biblioteca cuando escucho el teléfono sonar— Yo contesto —dijo para responder la llamada— Familia Chiba

—Hola primo ¿cómo estás?

—Vaya hasta que me hablas, felicidades por tus premios

—Muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz —se acercó a un sofá sentándose en él— ¿qué harán el día de hoy?, ¿están muy ocupados?

—Mmm no se creó que Haru va a ir a la oficina, y yo tengo algunos pendientes

—Mmm tengamos un día familiar ¿qué dices?, iremos al parque de diversiones vamos

—¿Todos? —preguntó sonriendo sutil.

—Así es, también ira mamá, es un hermoso día para pasarla en familia ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón —sonrió poniéndose de pie— le diré a Haru, ¿a qué hora se irán?

—Solo desayunamos y nos vamos, te veremos en el parque

—Bien me agrada la idea, le diré a Haru, te llamo cualquier cosa

—Perfecto nos vemos en un rato —colgando el teléfono para ir a desayunar con su familia.

—Hasta más tarde —dijo colgando el teléfono, suspiró ese pintaba para ser un excelente día en familia— Haru —se puso de pie para ir a buscarla escuchando ruido en el comedor.

Terminaba su jugo a toda prisa— Ya me voy —se acercó a su hijo besando su frente— volveré al medio día

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al detenerse en la puerta.

— ¿A la oficina a dónde más? —sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Pero, pensé que te quedarías aquí, llamo Seiya nos invita al parque con su familia

— ¿Al parque?

—Sí, van a pasar un día en familia y nos invitaban, le dije que si

—Darien... —se quedó un tanto pensativa.

Suspiró profundamente— No te preocupes, iré con Kenda

Lo observo unos instantes, para enseguida acercarse a él y hacer que entrara a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suspirando profundamente.

— ¿Por qué no me consideras cuando decides algo?

—Porque es sábado, porque se supone que por eso me quedo en la casa a terminar los pendientes para estar con ustedes

—Pero ayer te comenté que iría medio día a la oficina —acercándose hacia el escritorio.

—Lo siento, lo olvide —dijo tomando el teléfono— llamare a Seiya para decirle que no iremos

—Claro hazme ver como la villana —cruzándose de brazos.

—No dije eso

Suspiro— Está bien, diviértanse —murmuró con tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres Haruka?, no te entiendo

—Solo que me consideres cuando tomes una decisión Darien, aceptas una salida sin consultarme más cuando te había dicho que iría medio día a trabajar, ve con Kenda y diviértete ya me voy —camino de regreso a la puerta.

—Eres tu quien se pone como la villana, tan simple era decir que nos alcanzabas más tarde

—Tan simple como haber preguntado —frunciendo el ceño— o como haber sugerido en lugar de dar por hecho el que no pudiese ir

—Está bien, te dije los planes que hice sin consultarte —dijo molesto— iré a decirle a Kenda que se aliste, nos vemos allá...

—Bien —salió molesta de la biblioteca, ya sin decirle nada.

Tras verla salir suspiró profundamente, la notaba diferente extraña, pero ponerse a discutir no era nada bueno, tan solo unos instantes le bastaron para ir tras de ella— Haruka

— ¿Que? —murmuró antes de subir al auto.

—Te amo —dijo con seriedad.

Aquellas simples palabras la desarmaron por completo girándose hacia él— ¿Con esa seriedad te diriges a tu esposa?

—¿Y solo eso se te ocurre responder a tu esposo?, la respuesta correcta era "te amo"

—La respuesta correcta es esta —se acercó a él para besarlo sin previo aviso.

No tardo en rodear su cintura con sus brazos para estrecharla más hacia él y corresponder a sus labios.

Correspondió a sus labios con intensidad, no le agradaba mucho discutir con él— Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, pero no vuelvas a decir que eres la villana

—Es que me hiciste sentir de esa forma, sentí como si no te importara que fuera —fijando su mirada en él— lo siento, creo que ando demasiado sensible

—Si demasiado —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— ¿nos alcanzas allá entonces?

—Eso está mucho mejor, cancelare mi junta e iré con ustedes mis caballeros

—Si tienes que ir no te preocupes

Acaricio su mejilla— No tardare, es más ¿qué te parece si me llevas y finges ser mi guardaespaldas?

—¿Y Kenda? —sonrió divertido.

—Bueno será agradable tener dos guardaespaldas muy atractivos

Sonrió ante su ocurrencia— Bien, esperemos a nuestro hijo y nos vamos a la oficina

—Prometo no tardar mucho —Acercándose a rozar sus labios— creo que tu futuro hijo saldrá muy dramático

—Mmm creo que el miedo que tenia de Kenda fuera como tu hermana está volviendo con este nuevo bebé —sonrió fingiendo temor.

—Y Kenda siempre fue protector como tú y como yo

—Si, por eso creo que este bebé será niña, e igual de dramática que tu hermana, se llevará bien con Serenity

—Que su tío Seiya —murmuró divertida— aunque su padre de vez en cuando suele ser dramático

—Es un mal de familia—dijo sonriendo— vamos con nuestro hijo y a la oficina

—Si vamos —tomo su mano, para volver a la casa— Darien te amo

—Y yo a ti —oprimió su mano para dejarla entrar e ir por su hijo para comenzar ese día que auguraba ser estupendo.

X-X

El parque de diversión había sido justamente eso, pura diversión, tanto Kenda como Seiya se la pasaron arriba de cuanto juego pudieron, al igual que Serenity y Hotaru, que la mayor siempre estuvo al pendiente de la pequeña, mientras que los niños se subieron a los juegos de más adrenalina las niñas subieron a los juegos más tranquilos, de pronto Seiya se les unía y Darien de igual forma, excepto por las dos mujeres que prefirieron o esperar o juegos más que tranquilos, siempre cuidadas por sus respectivos esposo, y por Neherenia, había sido un día de lo más especial y feliz para ambas familias, al salir del parque se fueron a cenar para reponer energías y los niños parecían que tenían pila para rato excepto por la pequeña que ya dormía en brazos de su madre, al despedirse quedaron de volver a repetir ese tipo de días en que todos podían estar juntos.

Tras arropar a la pequeña se quedó un poco más contemplándola, lo dulce y tierna que se veía, mirarla al igual que lo había hecho con Hotaru por muchos años se había vuelto costumbre para ella, así se aseguraba que sus hijas estuvieran teniendo hermosos sueños.

La observaba detenidamente en la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, respirando profundamente, ella la quería, y sabía que muchas noches había estado de la misma forma observándola a ella.

—Dulces sueños princesita —dijo al besar su frente y sonreír al ver que se movía suavemente, volvió a arroparla para luego encender la lámpara de figuras infantiles y caminar hacia la puerta viendo a Hotaru ahí— ¿querías darle las buenas noches?

—Yo... —asintió ligeramente.

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Hazlo, está dormida pero seguramente en sus sueños te escuchara

En ese momento no dudo en abrazarla improvisadamente.

Aquel abrazo sin duda la tomó por sorpresa, tras unos segundos ya se encontraba estrechándola entre sus brazos, justo como cuando era una niña y en las noches tenía miedo de la oscuridad o de que algún monstruo saliera del armario— Mi princesa... —murmuró sintiéndose tan dichosa.

—Mamá... —murmuró entre sus brazos.

—Mi princesa hermosa —beso su mejilla acariciando su cabello— mi hija, te quiero mucho Hotaru

—Y yo a ti mamá, siempre te he querido mucho

—Mi princesa, por favor nunca dudes que te amo, que eres mi hija, que te quiero por ser mi princesa

—Nunca he dudado de eso —respiro profundamente.

Se separó un poco sin soltarla de su abrazo— Entonces por favor, no te distancies de mí, yo te amo Hotaru, eres mi hija, por ti aprendí muchas cosas y ocupas un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón

—También tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón —se separó un poco de ella— mamá, perdóname

Negó sonriéndole, acariciando sus mejillas— No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, eres mi chiquita hermosa y siempre lo serás, pero además de ser madre e hija, también soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, como cuando eres niña ¿te acuerdas?

Derramo un par de lágrimas— Mamá yo...

—¿Que ocurre mi amor? —la volvió a abrazar con fuerza— puedes contarme lo que te ocurre mi princesa

Tomo su mano al ver que la pequeña se movía en su cama— ¿Podemos ir a mi habitación?

—Claro mi princesa —dijo observándola, preocupada de lo que le estuviera sucediendo a su hija, cerró la habitación de la pequeña con cuidado para luego dejarse guiar hacia la de Hotaru, al entrar espero a que la jovencita hablara.

—respiro profundamente observando su ultima pintura, tomando valor— mamá... yo... quiero que me ayudes

—Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo princesa, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

—Quiero saber dónde está la tumba de mi madre

Se quedó callada, observando a su hija, lo que tanto había temido por años ahora era una realidad— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella también ocupa un lugar en mi corazón —se acercó tomando sus manos— y quiero saber cómo era, llevarle flores y esa pintura que hice —mostrándole aquella pintura que adornaba en la pared.

Volteo a ver la pintura, sin duda la mas hermosa que hubiera hecho su princesa desde que aprendió a expresarse mejor, bajo la mirada con tristeza— Hotaru, dime la verdad... tú, no te sientes parte de mi ¿verdad?

Desvió su mirada— No es eso, estoy feliz de que seas mi mamá

Noto su semblante, su evasiva, con la mano tomo mejilla haciendo que la viera— No me sientes como tu madre... ¿verdad?, ese espacio siempre fue demasiado grande para que yo lo ocupara

— ¿Por qué no me entiendes? —murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos— nadie me entiende

—Hotaru... ¿de verdad crees que no te entiendo? —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas con suavidad— sientes que algo te falta, hay un vacío en tu corazón que por más que quisimos tu padre y yo de llenar no pudimos, es normal que tengas curiosidad y deseos de saber cómo era tu madre, claro que te entiendo, porque yo también me sentí igual

—Entonces ayúdame por favor —derramando más lagrimas aun— no es mucho lo que pido, solo quiero visitar su tumba

La miró con lágrimas en los ojos, la verdad siempre se descubre tarde o temprano, y ahora ahí estaba lo que tanto temor había tenido por años, asintió lentamente— Veré que puedo hacer

Sin dudarlo la abrazo— Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho —murmuró más tranquila y en cierta forma entusiasmada.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa —dijo derramando unas lágrimas al abrazarla con fuerza, era su hija y sabía que al final la perdería— te amo tanto Hotaru, desde el primer momento en que te vi

—Y yo a ti mami, ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón —levantando la mirada, sonriéndole— y estoy muy feliz que se así sea

—Y yo princesa —sonrió tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía de ver a su pequeña de esa forma— Hotaru, prométeme, que siempre voy a ser tu mamá, después de todo tú me elegiste ¿recuerdas?

—Siempre vas a ser mi mamá, porque mi mami te envió a nosotros para ser felices y quiero agradecérselo —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Hotaru... —volvió a abrazarla con fuerza besando su cabello— mi princesa hermosa

Correspondió su abrazo— Mami, ¿te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

Asintió sin querer soltarla— Como tú quieras mi princesa

La jalo hacia la cama sintiéndose más tranquila, sabía que si alguien podía convencer a su padre de cualquier cosa era ella y sabía que no la iba a defraudar, después de todo solo eso deseaba poder visitar a su madre— Oye mamá... cambiando un poco el tema, sería mucho pedirte si invitas al profesor Kakeru y a la profesora Kakyu

Se limpiaba las lágrimas volteando a verla— ¿A tus profesores?

—Sí, veras el profesor está enamorado de la profesora, se le nota a leguas y es algo que todos saben en la escuela, y creo que no le es tan indiferente a la profesora, pero cuando le hablo de él siempre cambia el tema, no sé por qué no admite que le gusta

Sonrió sutil— La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Asintió— Ella me ha enseñado mucho sobre el arte y siempre me da buenos consejos, pero también es demasiado solitaria y yo quiero que seas feliz

—Está bien princesa, les enviare la invitación, aunque les parecerá extraño —la observo con atención, el hablar de Kakyu la ponía diferente, quizá en el fondo sentía que ella era algo más que una simple profesora— iré a cambiarme y en seguida vuelvo ¿sí?

—Siii, yo se las daré, voy a ser cupido, mis amigas dicen que mi puntería nunca falla —se acomodó en la cama sintiéndose más contenta— voy contigo, capaz que papa no te deja venir conmigo

—No te preocupes, le diré que hoy quiero consentir a mi princesa —se puso de pie inclinándose a besar su frente— por mientras tu cámbiate y en seguida vuelvo ¿sí?

—Está bien no tardes ¿sí?, no quiero ir y encontrarlos haciendo bebes

Negó con una sutil sonrisa, en lo que menos pensaba en ese instante era en eso— No tardo, ponte el pijama anda

—Si —se puso de pie con mayor entusiasmo para buscar su pijama— mamá... te amo

—Y yo a ti princesa —dijo sonriéndole antes de salir, al cerrar la puerta cerro los ojos, pensando en el daño que le habían causado a Hotaru al ocultarle la verdad y ahora no podrían seguir manteniendo la mentira, camino hacia su habitación sintiendo como algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Seiya, esperaba pacientemente mientras escribía, ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora solo esperaba pacientemente a su esposa para poder descansar.

Cerro la puerta viendo a su esposo concentrado, ¿que se supone que debía hacer?, ¿decirle en ese momento lo que se avecinaba o esperar? — Seiya...

Levanto la mirada sonriéndole— Te tardaste mucho amor

Respiró profundamente— Me quedare esta noche con Hotaru ¿si no te importa?

— ¿Me dejaras solo esta noche? —haciendo un ligero puchero.

Se acercó a él abrazándose por la espalda— Solo esta noche

Sonrió acariciando sus manos— Está bien amor, creo que les hace falta pasar tiempo juntas

—Gracias mi amor te amo tanto, gracias por haberme dado una hija tan hermosa como Hotaru

— ¿Está todo bien amor? —volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Si —murmuró sonriendo sutil— solo que, me sentí un poco nostálgica, hace mucho que Hotaru no me pedía quedarme con ella

—Ya entiendo, entonces será una noche de chicas —se puso de pie, quitándose los lentes— te extrañare, pero todo será por mis hermosas damas

Sonrió observándolo— Tus hermosas damas, me gusta cómo se escucha, te amo Seiya, me has dado diez maravillosos años de felicidad me has hecho tan feliz

—Y serán muchos años más mi amor —se acercó rozando sus labios— me has dado unos hermosos hijos soy muy feliz

—Te amo Seiya mucho, te sigo amando más que a mi vida —dijo abrazándolo, antes de hablar con él había algo más que necesitaba hacer.

La abrazo con fuerza— Te amo Serena —sonrió acariciando su cabello, hoy fue un día maravilloso

—Sí, fue hermoso, tenemos una gran familia... ¿verdad?

—Si muy bella —besando su frente.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo egoísta?

—Mmm ¿por qué lo dices amor?

—No por nada, olvídalo, mejor me iré a dormir —sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla.

—Descansa mi amor —rozo sus labios— escribiré un poco más antes de dormir, te amo, te veré en la mañana

—Sí, está bien y no te desveles mucho por favor —sonrió sutil volviendo a besarlo antes de separarse de él— te amo Seiya, como el primer día

—Y yo a ti Serena te amo —volviendo a ponerse sus lentes— descansa

—Tú también, descansa —le sonrió sutil antes de alejarse para cambiarse de ropa y desmaquillarse, había sido un día maravilloso que no esperaba que terminara de esa forma, tras terminar volvió a darle un beso para luego retirarse a la habitación de Hotaru— lamento la demora, tu padre no me dejaba venir

—Ya ves te dije que mamá no te querría dejar venir conmigo

—Pero ya ves, ya estoy aquí para dormir con mi princesa

Sonrió, como cuando era una niña y le daban algo que la hacía feliz— Ya te esperaba con ansiedad —se acomodó haciéndole un espacio para que se acostara con ella.

Sonrió al acercarse, se quitó sus pantuflas y se acomodó junto a ella para abrazarla— Mi princesa hermosa, cuando eras niña te gustaba quedarte conmigo y contarme tus sueños para cuando crecieras y ahora ya eres una señorita

Se acurruco junto a ella— Si, sabes mamá quiero ir a la escuela de arte

—¿A la escuela de arte? —preguntó abrazándola— ¿sería aquí o en algún otro lado?

—Bueno hay varias escuelas que me interesan, pero la que más me gusta esta en Inglaterra

—¿Inglaterra?, vaya a tu padre le va a dar un infarto cuando se lo digas

—Seguramente, habrá una convocatoria bueno más bien es un concurso y yo quiero ganar, la mejor obra que se exhiba será la que ganadora de una beca en la escuela de Londres, es de las mejores escuelas en las artes

—¿Y tú quieres asistir?, pero sabes Hotaru, no necesitas una beca, puedes ir si así lo deseas —dijo besando su frente— aunque definitivamente ganarías

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto por mis propios medios, quiero saber si puedo ser tan buena como para asistir a esa escuela, sé que papá lo pagaría sin problema, pero eso no me ayudara a saber que tan lejos puedo llegar

—Mi princesa, eres igual que él, pero recuerda que no estás sola y que un poco de ayuda no te haría mal, pero está bien será como tú quieras, supongo que también quieres que le de esa noticia a tu padre ¿verdad?

— ¿Que comes que adivinas?, aunque no sé si deba decírselo ahora o esperar al concurso —observo la pintura que había realizado— ¿tú crees que pueda ganar?, pienso inscribirme con esa pintura

Observo la pintura con atención— Ganaras princesa, aunque si no ganas no es porque no seas buena, si no que quizá te falta más por aprender y si tu deseo es irte a esa escuela pues ve, y pule tu talento

—Es curioso la profesora Kakyu dijo lo mismo, pero sé que aún me falta mucho

—Entonces mi princesa no se desanimará si no gana ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no gano significara que me falta mucho más y que debo seguirme esforzando

—Así es, recuerda la sangre Kou jamás se rinde

—Jamás por eso quiero hacer esto por mis propios medios

—Y lo lograras princesa —dijo abrazándola más hacia ella— dime Hotaru... ¿te alegra la llegada de un nuevo bebé?

—Por supuesto, me da mucho gusto, porque papá y tu son muy felices

—Es que no me pareció así cuando les di la noticia

—Perdóname, es que por un momento sentí que dejarías de quererme

Se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro— Hotaru eso jamás, eres mi princesa y siempre lo serás, quizá nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero es que no te puedo tratar como cuando tenías cinco años, a Serenity la trato como te trataba a ti y seguramente a ella la tratare como te trato a ti ahora, y este nuevo bebé no cambiara el amor que tengo por mis hijos Hotaru, Seiya y Serenity... los amo

—Lo sé mamá y te agradezco todo el amor que me has dado, aun sin llevar tu sangre

—¿Sabes que me aterraba el día que me dijeras eso?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en el fondo sabía que jamás llegaría a ser tu mamá por completo, por más que yo me esforzara, pero ¿sabes?, creo que ese lugar me lo gane poco a poco a lo largo de los años, con las noches de desvelo cuidándote cuando estabas enferma, llevándote cada día a la escuela, tal vez no te di la vida Hotaru, pero te di mi corazón, es como cuando nació Seiya, ya lo quería, pero en el primer instante que lo vi me enamore de él, y eso paso contigo, cuando te vi salir del colegio y correr a brazos de tu padre, me enamore, fuiste mi hija aun sin saberlo

—Mamá...—la abrazo con fuerza— ese día que te vi pensé que eras una mujer muy hermosa y siempre te he querido mucho aun antes de que te casaras con mi padre, sé que no llevo tu sangre, pero eres mi mamá testigo de muchas de mis travesuras, siempre has estado para mí y eso nadie va cambiarlo te quiero mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado aun cuando tienes a tus propios hijos

—Aun cuando tengo hijos propios tu mi princesa, siempre serás la primera —sonrió besando su cabello— contigo aprendí a ser madre, tú fuiste mi primera hija

Se abrazó más a ella ocultando el rostro— Me pregunto si mi madre habrá sido tan cálida como tu

—Todas las mamás tenemos ese don tal parece —dijo abrazándola más hacia ella.

Sonrió entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma, tratando de imaginar como habría sido el de su madre, al mismo tiempo que se sentía un poco liberada al hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

—Duerme mi princesa y ten dulces sueños —murmuró besando su frente mientras le daba más calor y refugio a todos sus temores.

X-X

Seiya se sentía un tanto intranquilo era la décima hoja que arrugaba sin poder concentrarse, por lo que se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, quizás eso lo relajaría, al pasar por las habitaciones se detuvo frente a la de su hija mayor, primero toco con suavidad pero al no recibir respuesta abrió con lentitud observándolas dormir profundamente, ambas abrazadas la una con la otra, sonrió tomándoles una fotografía, sintiéndose en cierta forma más tranquilo— Las amo —después de obsérvalas unos momentos más, salió de la recamara sin hacer ruido para dejarlas descansar, al pasar por la habitación de su hijo escucho el ruido del televisor— de nuevo —murmuró con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación de su pequeño.

—Papá —murmuró sorprendido.

Entro a su habitación sonriendo— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde como para seguir viendo el televisor?

—Es que mmm la película está muy buena —dijo sonriendo.

—Si papi, está muy interesante —dijo Serenity saliendo de debajo de las cobijas.

—Serenity, creí que ya estabas dormida —cerrando la puerta detrás de si, acercándose a sus pequeños.

—Sí, pero me desperté y mami ya no estaba —dijo haciendo un puchero— y vine a buscar a Seiya y estaba viendo una película y mejor me quedé con él

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —sentándose junto a sus pequeños.

—Si... —dijo pasando por encima de su hermano para ir a los brazos de su padre— que no había mas helado

La abrazo dulcemente— así que ya no había helado —murmuró divertido— y díganme de que se trata la película que los tiene despiertos a esta hora de la noche

—Es de fantasmas —dijo la niña acomodándose en los brazos de su padre para poder seguir viendo la película— pero a mí no me dan miedo

—Claro, por eso estabas abajo de las cobijas

— ¿Fantasmas?, ¿no creen que están muy pequeños para ese tipo de películas? —observando el televisor— pueden tener más pesadillas

—Yo no —dijo Seiya muy seguro— a mí me gustan, a mamá también

—No sé por qué les gusta

—Son divertidas ¿a ti no te gustan?, mamá me dijo que una vez que fueron al cine vieron una película de terror y aunque ella también estaba asustada tú lo estabas más

—Nunca me han gustado, en ocasiones no puedo dormir

—Papi, yo quiero un novio como tú —dijo la niña abrazándose a él.

— ¿Un novio como yo?, ¿y a que viene eso mi amor?, aun eres muy pequeña para tener novio, de menos debes esperar treinta años

—Mami no tenía esa edad cuando te conoció, si apenas tiene casi treinta y cuatro, pero shhh que ella no escuche y yo tengo diez, entonces se casaron cuando tenía casi veinticuatro... ¿por qué Serenity debe esperar a los treinta? —preguntó Seiya sin dejar de prestarle atención a la película como a la conversación.

—Porque es mi pequeña —abrazándola aún más— y tu pequeño no me ayudes —dándole un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

—Ay papá... —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pero papi, yo quiero ser igual de bonita que mamá y ponerme sus vestidos

—Si tu mami es muy bonita y tu te pareces mucho a ella, eres su vivo retrato, pero ¿en verdad quieres usar sus vestidos?

—Si —sonrió entusiasmada— sus vestidos son muy bonitos, pero no me quedan —dijo con tristeza.

—Bueno es que aun eres muy pequeña, pero cuando seas tan grande como ella se te verán hermosos, solo trata de usar los que tengan más tela ¿sí?

—¿Mas tela? —preguntó curiosa— los de mami son bonitos así, además se ve muy bonita, dice la abuela que le gusta provocarte

—Si su madre se divierte de esa forma —suspiro— solo usa los que tengan mucha, mucha tela mi amor, igual te verás hermosa

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros volviendo a acomodarse en sus brazos— papi... ¿me vas a querer igual si el nuevo bebé es niña?, ¿todavía voy a ser tu princesita?

—Claro mi amor, los voy a querer igual, porque van a ser mis cuatro bebes —extendiendo el brazo para que su hijo se acercara.

—Ay papá te pones sentimental —dijo Seiya divertido.

—Papi te quiero mucho —Serenity se abrazó más a él— ¿nos vas a llevar a la gira?

—Quizás al final de la gira mis amores, no pueden faltar a clases y no soy sentimental Seiya, es solo que los amo y ustedes, su abuela y su madre son lo más importante para mi

—Lo sé papá —sonrió acomodándose también en el brazo de su papá— mamá siempre nos lo recuerda que, aunque a veces estés lejos siempre nos recuerdas y que lo haces por nosotros

—Ustedes siempre están en mi mente y en mi corazón, por ustedes mi familia seguiré luchando —abrazándolos a ambos— ¿oigan les gustaría dormir con su mami y Hotaru?

—Mmm no, quiero a mi papi para mí, bueno lo comparto con Seiya nada más —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mi pequeña, no cabe duda que eres igual a tu madre —acostándose en medio de ambos pequeños abrazándolos.

—¿Tanto me parezco a ella? —preguntó emocionada.

—Tanto como Seiya se parece a mí —jalo la cobija para cobijarse junto a los niños.

—Papi es más guapo —dijo Serenity acomodándose tranquilamente.

—Seiya también será muy guapo cuando crezca

—Sí, pero como papá ninguno

—Mi princesita, anda Seiya apaga la tele, ya es tarde hay que descansar

—Si papá —sonrió tomando el control remoto y apagar el televisor.

Sonrió feliz, de poder dormir con sus dos pequeños.

—Hasta mañana papi —murmuró la pequeña para dormir abrazada a su padre.

—Hasta mañana princesita, hasta mañana mi campeón

—Hasta mañana papá —murmuró el niño acomodándose para poder dormir— yo también te quiero mucho

Sonrió abrazándolos a ambos, cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir.

X-X

Había estado soñando que al final se sentía mas cansada que de costumbre, pero con la tranquilidad de haber tenido a su hija mayor con ella, aunque no podía dejar de estar preocupada, sonrió sutil cuando su pequeña comenzó a despertarse.

—Buenos días dormilona —dijo acariciando su cabello— ¿descansaste mi princesa?

—Buenos días —sonrió ampliamente— sí, ¿y tú descansaste mamá?

—Claro, con mi princesita —sonrió besando su frente— ¿qué te parece si les preparamos el desayuno?

—Sí, podemos hacer omelet

—Sí, me gusta —sonrió poniéndose de pie— iré a darme un baño y cambiarme, te veo en la cocina ¿te parece?

—Sí, te veo en la cocina mamá —se puso de pie para abrazarla— te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti mi princesa —beso nuevamente su frente— anda les daremos una sorpresa

—Despertare a Serenity, se enojará si no le decimos

—Está bien, no tardare, procura que no salga disparada a la cocina, que se cambie por lo menos —sonrió alejándose hacia la puerta— Hotaru, eres mi hija también, jamás tengas dudas de eso —la miró por un segundo para luego sonreírle— no tardo

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, para apresurarse a cambiarse.

Suspiró en cuanto salió hacia el pasillo, al menos se sentía más tranquila, esperaba que fuera un día especial como el anterior— Buenos días amor —dijo al entrar a la habitación quedándose en la puerta al ver la cama tendida, bolas de papel regadas por toda la habitación y las luces encendidas, y la puerta del baño abierta— ¿Seiya?

Hotaru entro en la habitación de su madre— Mamá... Serenity no esta

—¿Que? —volteo asustada— en algún lugar debe estar, fíjate en la cocina o con Seiya, no, déjalo dormir, no tendría porque estar con él, búscala en el jardín llamare a Seiya porque tampoco está

Asintió, para enseguida ir hacia la cocina y el jardín.

Corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a su esposo al instante el celular de Seiya sonó en la habitación— Ay Seiya —murmuró preocupada— ¿dónde estás? —se dirigió al closet por si le estuviera jugando una broma y nada, salió hacia el pasillo, no quería alarmar a nadie, aunque más preocupada no podría estar, ¿a dónde iría sin avisarle?, bajo las escaleras buscando en la biblioteca, en el estudio y nada— Hotaru... ¿la encontraste?

—No mamá, no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿qué te dijo papá?

—El celular está en la habitación... ¿a dónde pudieron ir sin avisar?, ¿revisaste en el salón de juegos?

—Sí, tampoco están

—¿De estarán? —dijo preocupada— creo que tendré que despertar a tu abuela, quizá a ella le avisaron si saldrían, iré a revisar a Seiya primero

—Está bien yo le preguntare a mi abuelita

—Si... —subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y tener esa incertidumbre no le ayudaba en nada— ¿dónde están?, Seiya... —al entrar a la habitación para despertar a su hijo cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su esposo y a su pequeña rubia dormidos con él sintiendo como el miedo de perderlos la ponía más sensible.

Sonreía abrazando a sus dos hijos, no se había movido de esa posición en toda la noche, por lo que sentía su cuerpo entumido— Fantasmas —murmuró entre sueños.

Se acercó a él— Seiya, Seiya... —lo movió para que se despertara no tan dulcemente como lo hacía siempre.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado— Fantasmas —grito al despertar.

—Tonto —murmuró dándole un golpe en el brazo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— fantasmas, si claro —dijo saliendo de la habitación al ver que sus pequeños no se habían despertado y ella totalmente asustada de que algo les hubiera pasado.

— ¿Pero que hice? —murmuró un tanto consternado, sonriendo al ver que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de sus pequeños.

Corrió a su habitación sintiendo que los sentimientos se le agolpaban de pronto, el temor de perder a Hotaru, el sentir que su mentira pronto se desvanecería y de pronto no encontrar a Seiya y a su pequeña hija, la habían derrumbado.

—Ay papá, los estábamos buscando en todas partes, no se nos ocurrió que te hubieras venido a quedar con los niños, y pues creo que se asustó —dijo Hotaru al ver a su mamá cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

—Bueno es que este par de latosos estaban viendo televisión a altas horas de la noche

—Pues sí, pero tenemos rato buscándolos, imagínate como esta de nerviosa

Suspiró— Iré a hablar con ella, no es normal que se asuste de ese modo

—Está bien, iré a darme un baño, supongo que ayudare a la abuela a hacer el desayuno

Acaricio su cabello— Gracias princesa

—Anda ve con ella, porque ahora si se asustó mucho

—Por favor despierta a tus hermanos ¿sí? —saliendo de la habitación de los pequeños para ir tras su esposa.

X-X

Se había acostado cubriéndose con las cobijas, sin poder dejar de llorar, tenía terror de pensar que a su familia le pudiera pasar algo o perder a Hotaru.

Entro en la habitación, acercándose a la cama al verla— ¿Que ocurre amor?

—Déjame —dijo enredándose con las cobijas, tenía demasiado sentimiento guardado desde la noche anterior y lo ocurrido solo la habían vencido por fin.

Se sentó a su lado un tanto preocupado— Perdóname amor, anoche los niños estaban despiertos cuando iba a la cocina por algo de comer y me quedé dormido con ellos, no quise asustarte

—Me dio miedo que te hubiera pasado algo, pensé mil cosas, que alguien se haya llevado a Serenity... —dijo sin destaparse.

—Amor —sonrió destapándola un poco— quien podría llevársela estando dentro de casa

—No sé, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis hijos y luego tu… —no pudiendo continuar al volver a sollozar.

La abrazo hacia él— Amor tranquila, solo dormí en el cuarto con los niños, no hice otra cosa más que eso, vamos no es para tanto

Tenía demasiado sentimiento acumulado que no podía dejar de llorar, dejo que Seiya la abrazara ocultando el rostro.

Acaricio su cabello— Tranquila amor estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré, no tienes nada que temer

—Seiya, jamás me dejes —murmuró entre sollozos— ni dejes que le pase nada a nuestros hijos

—Jamás lo hare te lo prometo, por favor no llores

—Es que tuve miedo que algo les hubiera pasado, los buscamos en todos lados

—Mi amor es muy temprano como para tener esa clase de miedos y eso que no viste la película que nuestro hijo estaba viendo anoche

—Las películas son ficción y lo que sentí era real —dijo abrazándose a él ocultando su rostro.

—Si son ficción y aun así pueden generar temor, pero dime amor ¿por qué pensaste que podría pasarnos algo?, no hay nada que temer

—No sé... —murmuró separándose un poco— es que fue horrible no encontrarte en nuestra habitación y luego que Hotaru me dijo que tampoco Serenity no estaba... ¿haber que hubieras sentido tú?

—Bueno amor antes de asustarme como tu primero es cerciorarme que no estuviera en casa y como viste estaba en casa, no fue un lindo despertar

Hizo un puchero llenándose nuevamente sus ojos de lágrimas— Los buscamos

Seco sus lágrimas— Amor estoy aquí, no me he ido y nada nos paso

—Pero yo como iba a saber, es que no quiero perderlos... —dijo abrazándose nuevamente a él con fuerza.

—No vas a perdernos amor, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—Tengo miedo, tenemos una hermosa familia y no quiero que nadie nos separe

—Nada va separarnos amor, llevamos diez años de dicha y felicidad con altas y bajas como cualquier matrimonio, pero siempre juntos y así será siempre mi amor

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo buscando su mirada— nadie nos va a separar

—Nadie —sonriéndole.

—Lo siento —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— ¿te dolió?

—Si —haciendo un puchero para hacerla sonreír.

Sonrió sutil— Lo siento, es que me asuste y tu solo dices "fantasmas"

—Pues si porque gracias a tu hijo soñé con fantasmas

—Te aseguro que no te obligo a ver ninguna película de terror

—No, pero cuando pase por su cuarto escuche el televisor, y mi sorpresa fue ver que no solo el seguía despierto, si no que bajo las cobijas estaba Serenity

—Niños traviesos, me asuste que alguien se hubiera llevado a nuestra princesita —murmuró limpiándose las mejillas.

—Pero nadie se la llevo tuvo una pesadilla y cuando despertó como no te vio se fue a refugiar con su hermano, y como no quise dormir aquí solito me dormí con ellos, por cierto, ya no uses ropa tan descubierta Serenity quiere usarla

Sonrió sutil— Dejaría de ser yo si lo hiciera, además a ti también te gusta

—Sí, me gusta, pero anda al menos frente a la bebé trata de no usar ropa tan descubierta, esa es la que más le gusta

—¿Te dijo eso? —preguntó suspirando cansada de tanto haber llorado.

—Si, además dijo que quería un novio tan guapo como yo

—No tiene mal gusto —dijo acariciando su mano— procurare no vestirme tan provocativa para el diario ¿está bien?

—Sí, ahora ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar?, muero de hambre —acercándose a besar su frente.

Asintió abrazándolo con suavidad— ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas de gira de nuevo?, si ahora estoy así de sensible que será cuando no estés

—Bueno amor aun no tengo la fecha de la gira, primero debo terminar las canciones

—Sí, lo sé, pero no se creo que me siento más sensible aun

—Bueno amor disfrutemos este tiempo juntos, ahora que si estás muy sensible quizás quieras acompañarme siempre y cuando el medico lo permita

Asintió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo lo siento, te hice un drama como hace mucho no lo hacia

—Ya extrañaba esa parte de ti

Sonrió sutil— Pues si sigo así creo que vas a dejar de extrañarla —suspiró sutil poniéndose de pie— me iré a dar un baño, en seguida preparo el desayuno

—Claro amor, te espero con los niños ¿sí?, solo me cambio

—Sí, no tardo ¿tienes que salir hoy?

—No, me quedare a escribir, aunque no tengo mucha inspiración —notando las bolas de papel regadas.

—Quizá te sirva un poco de descanso, hoy no haremos nada, nos quedaremos a descansar ¿qué te parece?

—Esa idea me agrada mucho

—Y anoche te quede mal así que hoy te compensare

—¿Y cómo va compensarme señora Kou?

—Un baño de espuma y amándote como tanto te gusta

—Eso me agrada —murmuró buscando el calor de sus labios.

—Te amo —murmuró antes de tomar su rostro con suavidad y besar sus labios por fin después de ese susto y temor que había pasado pero que a pesar de todo no menguaba.

La abrazo más hacia él, besándola con todo su amor, tratando de tranquilizarla, ya que aún la sentía demasiado inquieta y quería hacerle ver que él siempre la amaría y estaría a su lado.

Se abrazó a él dejando que la besara tal dulcemente como él sabía hacerlo recostándose lentamente en la cama.

Se recostó a su lado acariciado su vientre, sin apartarse de sus labios.

Suspiró entre sus labios, cansada de llorar, pero también sintiendo como al lado de Seiya nada malo sucedería, pero también sabiendo que su cuerpo lo deseaba siempre a cada momento más en ese instante en que necesitaba sentirse protegida.

—Te amo —murmuró bajando sus besos hacia su cuello.

—Mi amor —murmuró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo esas mariposas en su vientre.

Sonrió acariciando su cintura, buscando sentir su piel— Te extrañe anoche

Sonrió arrojando una almohada lejos— Y yo a ti

Sonrió extendiendo sus caricias hacia su cadera, apoderándose una vez más de sus labios.

Volvió a abrazarlo besándolo de nueva cuenta con todo el amor que tenía por él, y aún más en ese instante después del susto que había pasado, no se imaginaba un día sin él.

—¡Mami! —la puerta se abrió ruidosamente al ser empujada por Serenity que corrió dentro deteniéndose al pie de la cama al ver como estaban sus papás— ¿papi?

Al escuchar la voz de su pequeña se separó de su esposa un tanto sonrojado— Serenity

—Princesita —murmuró Serena totalmente roja cubriéndose nuevamente con la cobija— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas dormida?

— ¿Por qué no ponen seguro a su puerta? —murmuró Hotaru recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Mmm creo que nuestros padres no se acuerdan de eso cuando están "tan" ocupados —dijo Seiya recargándose al otro lado del marco.

—Papi, ¿que estabas haciéndole a mami?, no la dejabas respirar, mira esta roja —dijo la pequeña subiéndose a la cama— no la ahogues

Se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba— No la estaba ahogando hija

—¿Entonces? —preguntó sentándose en la cama con los pies colgando— ¿qué hacían?

—Este... —se incorporó— le hacía cosquillas —comenzando a hacerle coquillas a la pequeña.

No tardo en comenzar a reír tratando de hacerle cosquillas— No papi

Serena sonrió haciéndose a un lado al ver a su pequeña reír divertida y ver a sus otros dos hijos observándolos con una sonrisa— Princesa Hotaru, príncipe Seiya únanse al juego

—Vamos Seiya —sonrió acercándose a la cama— contra ellos

—Los niños Kou contra su padre —dijo Serena sonriendo.

—¡Si! —grito entusiasmado Seiya corriendo hacia la cama y arrojarse sobre su padre para hacerle cosquillas.

—No eso es trampa son tres contra uno —riendo al ser atacado por sus tres hijos.

—Por ahogar a mami —dijo Serenity haciéndole cosquillas.

—Gracias mi amor, por defenderme de tu padre —dijo divertida Serena.

—Pero no la estaba ahogando —riendo aún más tratando de defenderse.

—¿Entonces que le estabas haciendo papá? —preguntó divertido Seiya sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

En un hábil movimiento comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los pequeños— Nada que ella no quisiera

—Pero yo no quería —dijo divertida Serena acercándose a Hotaru a la que abrazo ya que se había quitado para que los piecitos de la pequeña no la golpearan.

—Claro que si —sonrió aún más divertido.

No deparaba de reír mas al ver como los dos se encimaban sobre su padre atacándolo— Eso pasa por no poner seguro

Sonrió besando la mejilla de su hija— Lo tendremos en cuenta, pero es que siempre lo olvido

—Si ya me di cuenta —acurrucándose entre sus brazos— niños hoy dormiremos con nuestros padres para que no le hagan nada a mamá

—¡Si! —grito feliz la pequeña subiéndose en su padre— así no vas a ahogar a mami

—Pero... —murmuró Serena— yo te iba a decir que me ayudaras con ellos en la noche

—No, hoy les toca consentirnos —acostándose a su lado.

Volteo a ver a Seiya, suspirando resignada a tener que esperar a poder estar a solas— Un domingo familiar

—Exactamente, hoy tienes que compartir a papá con nosotros

Tenía abrazados a ambos niños— Bueno no hay más remedio que acatar los deseos mi hermosa princesita

—Bien, entonces Princesa Hotaru, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer hoy?

Sonrió feliz— Primero que nada, quiero un postre de fresa de esos que solías hacer cuando era niña

—Está bien mi princesa, haremos ese postre de fresas... ¿y que más quieres hacer?

—Un picnic en el jardín y ver una película y comer pizza

—Hoy haremos todo lo que la princesa Hotaru desee —Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— por lo pronto un nutritivo desayuno, iré a darme un baño de agua fria, no tardo

—Si les hace falta —acomodándose en la cama.

Sonrió sonrojada— No tardo —dijo alejándose hacia el baño, volteando a ver a su familia, lucían tan felices y a veces la felicidad asustaba de tan perfecta que era, pero no, no tenía nada que temer, suspiró para poder por fin cerrar la puerta del baño y si darse un baño de agua fria muy fria.

X-X

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro algo que le gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libres, cuando no pintaba o estaba con su hija, aunque tenía trabajos que calificar.

Tan solo respiró profundamente tocando a la puerta.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar la puerta, dejando el libro a un lado para abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al verla— Serena...

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar?, necesito hablar contigo —dijo con una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—Claro pasa —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar— ¿le ocurrió algo a Hotaru? —murmuró un tanto preocupada.

—No ella está bien, salió al cine con Rini —Entro observando su pequeño departamento y alguna que otra foto de ella con Hotaru— pero si es algo sobre ella

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cerrando la puerta— siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Agua por favor —dijo suspirando tomando asiento— has visto distinta a Hotaru ¿verdad?

Asintió para enseguida ir a la cocina y servirle un poco de agua.

Suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse, esperó hasta que volvió— ¿Y qué te ha dicho a ti?

—Quiere saber sobre su verdadera madre —entregándole el vaso, para sentarse frente a ella.

Tomo el vaso bebiendo un poco— Me pidió que hablara con Seiya para que le dijera donde está la tumba de su madre

Suspiro desviando su mirada con tristeza— Ha llorado últimamente, aun cuando le dije que respetara el silencio de su padre y que fuera feliz porque tú eres una gran mujer y la quieres como si fuera tu propia hija

—Lo sé, hace un par de días me lo dijo y yo sinceramente no sabía que decirle, la quiero con toda mi alma, y me duele verla así, pero no sé qué hacer, sé que debo decirle a Seiya, pero ¿una tumba?

—No existe tal cosa, pero ¿cómo decírselo?, tengo miedo

—Kakyu —dejo el vaso sobre la mesa para poder acercarse a ella— amo a Hotaru como si fuera de mi sangre y me duele verla así, pero no sé qué hacer, si se llega a enterar de la verdad yo, estoy segura que se decepcionara y quizá ambas la perderemos

—No quiero que eso pase, la amo Serena y por su felicidad estoy dispuesta a seguir en la sombra quiero que sea feliz

—¿Y entonces que debemos hacer?, la mentira poco a poco ha ido creciendo

—Podríamos decirle que mis cenizas fueron arrojadas al mar quizás... —llevando la mano a su boca ahogando las lágrimas ante esa sugerencia.

No dijo nada, tan solo se acercó abrazándola, sintiendo su dolor también, ya que no se imaginaba tener que vivir en la sombra en la vida de Seiya o de Serenity.

Se dejó abrazar, derramando aquellas lagrimas contenidas por mucho tiempo— No quiero perderla Serena, me asusta que este preguntando tanto

—¿Y si le decimos la verdad?, antes yo era egoísta y no pensé en las consecuencias de guardar el secreto, pero ahora, viendo a Seiya y a Serenity me aterra pensar que algo así me llegara a pasar y tú lo has soportado todos estos años

— ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?, no quiero que me odie

—Tal vez si se decepcione y se enoje porque le mentimos, pero deberá entender que lo hicimos por su bien, era una niña y no tenía por qué sufrir, todo lo hicimos por protegerla

—Si, por que quería que fuera feliz, nada más que verla sonreír me importa Serena, es lo único que tengo en el mundo

—Perdóname Kakyu por haber sido tan egoísta, yo también estoy sufriendo ahora por eso

—No Serena, lo que hicimos fue por ella, Seiya lo hizo por ella tarde mucho tiempo en entenderlo y ahora sé que lo hizo por ella

—Hablare con Seiya, buscaremos el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad

Asintió un tanto temerosa— Está bien, espero que todo salga bien y que me perdone

—Creo en este caso todos necesitaremos de su perdón, al final todos le mentimos —suspiró limpiándose las mejillas.

—Mi pequeña Hotaru —respiro profundamente llevando sus manos aquel dije que colgaba de su cuello.

—Te quiere tanto Kakyu, creo que el corazón sabe que tú eres alguien más que especial para ella

—Soy solo su maestra, pero no me importa cómo me vea, con tal de que ella este bien nada más me importa

—Eres su madre Kakyu —dijo tomando su mano— más que yo

Bajo la mirada— Pagué muy caro el haberla abandonado, perdí el derecho a ser su madre

Negó oprimiendo sus manos— Eso es mentira, por más que yo la haya cuidado y estado con ella noche y día, nada de eso me convierte por completo en su madre, la amo y darían mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, pero en el fondo sé que jamás me llegaría a ver como tal

—Serena, tú te ganaste ese lugar a pulso ella te escogió para hacer feliz a su padre, te escogió para que fueras su madre, yo en cambio, aunque soy su madre y la lleve en mi vientre, solo... observarla siendo su profesora es lo único que puedo hacer por ella

—Lamento haberte pedido que guardáramos el secreto

—Sé que era lo mejor para ella —secando sus lágrimas dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

—Pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que así haya sido

—Quizás en ese momento fue lo mejor para ella o al menos eso pensamos, mi pequeña niña mi princesita ha crecido y es una hermosa señorita

—Sí, una hermosa señorita que ahora se cree cupido —dijo sacando de su bolso un par de invitaciones para dejar de lado ese momento tenso— me pidió que te invitara a ti y al profesor Kakeru a nuestra cena de aniversario

Sus mejillas enrojecieron— Ay esa niña no tiene remedio, ¿es que no piensa rendirse?

—Tal parece que no y como por lo general nunca le niego nada —dijo entregándole las invitaciones— espero que vayas en compañía del profesor Kakeru

Tomo las invitaciones— Ay Hotaru —sonrió ligeramente— no tiene remedio, mi pequeñita, creo que si es un cupido en su clase ha juntado varias parejitas y también ayudo a su padre a unirlo con una gran mujer

Sonrió sutil— Puedo dar dolores de cabeza —sonrió sutil— y lo peor es que ahora lloro por todo

— ¿Por qué?, no es normal que llores por todo

—Tengo casi tres meses de embarazo —sonrió sutil.

— ¿En verdad?, muchas felicidades Serena —sonrió con sinceridad— seguro será un hermoso bebe

—Gracias —Sonrió sutil no evitando llevar la mano a su vientre— la verdad es que nos cayó por sorpresa, después de tantos años

—Un bebe es una bendición, porque es fruto de su amor en verdad muchas felicidades —sentía sus ojos arder tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Se quedó callada al observar su semblante— Bueno creo que es hora que me vaya, por favor acude con el profesor, eso hará muy feliz a Hotaru —dijo poniéndose de pie, se sentía mal ahora porque sentía que le estaba restregando su felicidad a ella, justamente a ella— me dio gusto saludarte Kakyu y en cuanto sepa la decisión de Seiya te la haremos saber

—Está bien, cuídate mucho ¿sí?, y gracias por todo, por hacerlos felices —volviendo a dedicarle una sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos y gracias por cuidar a Hotaru —camino hacia la puerta— date la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz —dijo sin voltear a verla, tan solo abrió la puerta y salió sin decirle más.

Al cerrarse la puerta no evito derrumbarse en el sillón, ante el temor de perder el cariño de su hija lo único que la mantenía viva— Hotaru... no quiero perderte mi niña

X-X

Al entrar al estudio saludo a la gente que se encontraba, todos compañeros de Seiya, técnicos, ingenieros y demás, toda la gente de confianza con la que trabajaba su esposo, tras preguntar dónde podía encontrarlo se dirigió a uno de los estudios donde lo vio a través del vidrio tocando con energía la batería, le gustaba verlo así, siempre tan entregado a su música y odiaba tener que interrumpirlo, peor aún hablar de un tema que sabía le dolería al igual que a ella.

Disfrutaba tocar la batería, eso lo relajaba, se sentía inquieto ante aquella petición que su hija le había hecho algunos días atrás, por fortuna no había vuelto a tocar el tema, pero si volvía a hacerlo ¿que podría decirle?

Se sentó a esperar a que terminara, tal parecía que estaba disfrutando ese instante tanto que no la había notado, pero así era él, más cuando tocaba la batería.

Termino de tocar secando su frente— No aún le falta algo —murmuró para sí mismo.

Sonrió, ser entregado a la música era algo que le gustaba verlo, se acercó de nueva cuenta a las máquinas de audio oprimiendo un botón— Hola guapo... —dijo sonriéndole a través del cristal.

Sonrió al escuchar esa dulce voz, fijando su mirada en ella, no tardo en salir de la cabina— Amor

—Hola mi amor —dijo abrazándolo en cuanto pudo— ¿ya te dije que me fascina como tocas?

—Mmm me gusta escucharlo —abrazándola hacia él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza— Amo todo de ti —murmuró ocultando el rostro entre su cuello.

La abrazo acariciando su cabello— Y yo a ti amor

Se refugió en sus brazos, ya que sabía que en cuanto le dijera a que había ido aquella sensación de tranquilidad los abandonaría.

— ¿Me trajiste algo de comer amor? —sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No, lo siento —murmuró acariciando su espalda— en realidad no tenía planeado venir iba a esperar hasta que llegaras a casa

Hizo un ligero puchero— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer?, muero de hambre

—Seiya —se separó un poco— necesito hablar contigo antes, después podemos ir a donde tú quieras

— ¿Que ocurre amor? —murmuró un tanto consternado ante su seriedad.

—Es Hotaru —murmuró tomando sus manos para hacer que se sentara en la silla junto a ella— tú lo has notado ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambio— Si...

Suspiró profundamente— Me pidió que te convenciera de decirle donde está enterrada su madre, necesita un lugar donde ir a verla, Seiya, creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle la verdad

Sintió que el aire le hacía falta, pero ella tenía razón ya no podía seguir mintiéndole a su hija— Que crueldad cometí con ella

—Seiya, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer —dijo tomándolo de las manos— fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, es normal que ahora quiera saber de ella, he hablado con Kakyu y creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer

— ¿Que te dijo ella?

—Tiene miedo, que la odie y la verdad es que yo también, tengo miedo de su reacción

—No será nada agradable

—Lo sé, pero nos entenderá, es una chica inteligente y sabrá ver por qué lo hicimos, tenemos que encontrar el momento para decirle la verdad, bueno creo que eso les correspondería a ti y a Kakyu

—Tengo miedo Serena, no quiero perder a mi pequeña

Se puso de pie para abrazarlo— Estoy contigo mi amor, hablaremos con Hotaru, lo entenderá

—Eso espero amor, porque no soportaría su rechazo, lo haremos después de la fiesta ¿sí?

Asintió— Cuando tú lo creas prudente

—Sí, hablare con Hotaru le diré la verdad acerca de su madre, en verdad deseaba que este día no llegara

Suspiró caminando hacia el cristal— En el fondo me siento culpable

— ¿Por qué amor?, tú no has hecho nada, solo yo tengo la culpa fui yo quien le mintió

—Tu querías decirle la verdad, y hubiera sido lo mejor, yo traté de protegerla, pero también fui egoísta y ahora me siento terrible

—Esto no habría sucedido si no le hubiera mentido, quería protegerla que pensara que su madre era una buena mujer, que tuviera la imagen más hermosa de ella —presiono su puño sintiéndose frustrado.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer por proteger su inocencia, Seiya, lo hiciste bien, todo eso debe verlo Hotaru

—Mi pequeña Hotaru, espero pueda entenderme

—Lo hará —murmuró volteando a verlo— estaremos con ella como siempre, amándola, queriéndola

Se acercó abrazándola, refugiándose en ella, sin decir más tenía miedo, pero sabía que la verdad siempre salía a relucir tarde o temprano.

X-X

Se sentía muy contento al haber sido invitado aquella fiesta, por lo que ese día auguraba ser muy especial, se encontraba ahí fuera de su departamento llevando consigo un ramo de flores, tocando el timbre.

Se había puesto un vestido algo más elaborado que los que normalmente usaba, pero aun así sentía que no iba de acuerdo al evento que era, tan solo con ver a Serena y ahora a Seiya se imaginaba que aquel iba a ser un gran evento, al menos para la familia, pero aun así estaba lista para ir, aunque nerviosa por la compañía que llevaría, se acercó a la puerta al abrirla sonrió— Hola, buenas noches

—Hola —sonrió al verla— luces muy hermosa, traje esto para ti —sintiéndose un tanto nervioso y apunto de tartamudear.

—Gracias, son muy hermosas —dijo tomando las flores— hace mucho que no recibía flores

— ¿En verdad?, que raro, eres una mujer muy hermosa a la cual se le puede colmar de flores todos los días

Se sonrojo ante su halago— Gracias

—Kakyu hace días que quiero hacerte una pegunta, pero no sé si deba, sé que tú eres muy reservada

—Pondré las flores en agua y claro puedes preguntar —dijo sonriendo sutil dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Entro al pequeño departamento notando las fotografías— Hace días... —tomo un poco de aire— que te noto triste, bueno más de lo normal ¿te ocurre algo?, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Suspiró profundamente— En realidad no hay mucho que puedas hacer, ni siquiera yo sé que hacer

—Al menos puedo escucharte, si tu así lo deseas claro esta Ka...Kakyu... yo... —nuevamente comenzaba a tartamudear.

—Gracias lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió sutil dejando las flores en la mesa.

Suspiro, al sentirse nuevamente rechazado— Sabes, me ofrecieron un empleo en la NASA —suspiro tomando valor, para acercarse a ella— y yo

—Muchas felicidades Kakeru, me alegra por ti, se has buscado esa oportunidad durante mucho tiempo

—Gracias —un poco dudoso tomo su mano— sabes hace mucho que deseaba decirte que... —fijo su mirada en la de ella, era hermosa— que quiero ser yo quien pueda alegrar tus días y hacerte sonreír, cambiar esa tristeza por felicidad

—Lo sabía, que él sentía algo por ella, y realmente deseaba ser feliz— Kakeru yo... no sé qué decirte, no es que me seas indiferente, pero yo tengo un pasado y no es muy bueno y no quiero lastimarte

—No sé qué pasado tengas y sea lo que sea estoy dispuesto a todo —presionando un poco su mano— te amo, me enamore de ti desde que te vi y ya no quiero pasar los días mirándote solo en la escuela, por favor dame una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido

Bajo la mirada observando sus manos unidas— Antes de siquiera pensar darte una oportunidad tengo algo que hacer, ahí te darás cuenta si soy una mujer digna de un buen hombre como tu

—Kakyu, lo único que sé es que tú eres la mujer que espere por mucho tiempo la única que me escucha cuando hablo como loco sobe física y muchas cosas similares, no necesitas demostrarme nada, quiero estar contigo con todo lo que tú eres

Subió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos— Kakeru, eres un gran hombre y después de todo lo que he hecho no sé si podré hacerte feliz

Acerco la otra mano secando sus lágrimas— Sé que lloras cuando estas a sola, no es el motivo, pero quiero ofrecerte mi hombro para que llores en el

—Tengo un secreto, uno muy doloroso y no se siquiera si estoy lista para que se descubra

—No sé qué secreto sea, pero estoy dispuesto apoyarte en todo y esperar a que te sientas lista para contármelo

—Eres un gran hombre —dijo abrazándolo desahogándose por fin de aquellos sentimientos que le oprimían su corazón.

—Kakyu... —murmuró abrazándola con lentitud, sintiéndose un tanto tímido— te amo, quiero estar a tu lado

X-X

Notas de Autoras

Buenas noches, ¿y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado y que les siga gustando porque los hemos escrito con mucho cariño para nuestras lectoras.

Trataremos en la medida de lo posible actualizar cada semana, que bueno desde que comenzamos no hemos fallado casi, muchas gracias por cada review que nos han dejado de verdad que nos animan a seguir creando más historias, pero sobre todo a que vean la luz, así que ya saben dudas, quejas o sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia, así que nos leemos la próxima semana.


	50. Chapter 50

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 50 Parte 2

Termino de arreglarse pero viendo la cara de Seiya y su propio estado de humor no le permitía disfrutar de esa noche, aun así tenia que se fuerte y darle animo a su esposo, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera había notado su provocativo vestido, negro transparente con delgadas líneas azules que simulaban una especie de raíces, un pequeño forro cubría la parte de sus senos y sus caderas, lo había elegido para provocarlo y llamar su atención, y también darle un uso antes de que nuevamente no pudiera ponerse algo así, suspiró observando a su esposo, se colocó un poco de perfume, se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás listo amor? —preguntó colocándose frente a él.

—Si... —murmuró teniendo la corbata mal acomodada, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo decirle la verdad a su hija.

Lo tomo del rostro suavemente acercándose a besar sus labios— Te amo

Se sintió confortado, al recibir los labios de su esposa, correspondiendo a sus labios— Serena... —sonrió entre sus labios— perdóname, tratemos de disfrutar de esta noche ¿sí?

—Al menos por hoy no pensemos en nada ¿sí?, es nuestro aniversario y te amo más que cuando nos casamos y siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte

Acaricio su rostro— Si mi amor, te amo

Le sonrió con dulzura abrazándolo— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

La estrecho entre sus brazos— Vamos... todos nos esperan

Beso su mejilla abrazándolo más hacia ella— ¿Y si nos quedamos mejor y celebramos tu y yo solos?

— ¿Y los invitados? —sonrió ligeramente, acercándola más hacia él.

—Mmm habrá suficiente comida y vino, no creo que no sepan el motivo de porque no llegamos —sonrió acariciando su nuca.

— ¿Una fiesta sin los festejados?

—Si... —sonrió separando un poco su rostro para verlo— un aniversario muy original o bien quizá podamos llegar un poquito más tarde, porque tendré que vestirte de nuevo

— ¿Vestirme de nuevo? —murmuró un tanto confundido.

—Sí, tienes la corbata chueca y la camisa mal fajada, y sabes lo que pienso cuando te veo así —dijo sonriéndole tratando de animarlo.

Se sonrojo al notar esos pequeños detalles— No me había percatado

—Lo sé, no te has percatado de muchas cosas —dijo separándose para poder quitarle la corbata.

—Perdóname amor, vamos disfrutemos esta noche, hagamos acto de presencia y nos escapamos temprano para disfrutar esta noche ¿qué te parece?

—Si mi amor —sonrió volviendo a colocarle la corbata para hacerle el nudo bien— ¿iremos a nuestro paraíso?

—Claro, ese es el mejor lugar para pasar esta maravillosa noche, nuestra torre

Sonrió asintiendo al terminar de acomodar la corbata bajo las manos hacia la orilla de su pantalón desabrochándolo— ¿Preparaste algo especial para esta noche?

Se sonrojó un poco más— Tenía algo preparado, bueno si lo tengo, pero me falto unos detalles

—Mmm entonces quizá se puedan completar con mis detalles —Subió la mirada mientras lo rozaba al acomodarle la camisa— yo también tenía algo preparado, bueno lo tengo preparado

Cerro sus ojos ante sus caricias— Amor... sabes comienzo a desearte

—¿En serio? —Sonrió entreteniéndose un poco más— ¿te estoy provocando acaso?

—Tu qué crees —abrazándola más hacia el besando sus labios con pasión.

Sonrió sin dejar de acariciarlo correspondió a sus labios, quería distraerlo, que ya no estuviera preocupado, no le gustaba verlo así y nadie mejor que ella para lograr sacarlo de su distracción al darle otras cosas en que pensar.

No tardo en bajar sus manos hacia sus caderas acariciándolas lentamente, mientras disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios.

Soltó su pantalón bajándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cuello besándolo más profundamente.

Suspiró entre sus labios— Llegaremos tarde —murmuró buscando el cierre de su vestido.

—Solo un poco... —murmuró mordisqueando sus labios— pero es que no sería aniversario si no hacemos esto

—Es un vestido muy sexi —bajando el cierre lentamente— me gusta

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió dejándose desvestir— pensé que no te gustaría

—Me gusta porque es solo para mí —acariciando su espalda.

—Claro mi amor, solo para ti, seré como siempre la sensación de la fiesta —murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias haciéndola estremecer.

—Dejarías de ser tu si no fuera así—subiendo la tela del vestido para descubrir sus caderas y poder hacer a un lado aquella prenda tan sensual.

Sonrió tomándolo de los hombros— ¿Me dejaras usarlo sin problemas?

—Mmm si con un abrigo puesto

—No, sin abrigo... —dijo soltando su corbata— te convenceré

—Es demasiado transparente —sonrió dejando caer el vestido por su cuerpo.

—No es tanto —murmuró dejando caer la corbata y enseguida desabotonar la camisa— a ti te gusta verme

—Si me gusta verte pero que nadie más lo haga —desabotonando el sostén.

—Mi amor es un celoso —murmuró empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama para que se sentara— pero solo tú me desnudas

—Lo sé —sonrió admirándola— eres aún más bella que cuando te conocí

Sonrió tomando su mano para que la acariciara— Y solo soy para ti, cada célula de mi cuerpo te pertenece

—Solo para mí —murmuró acariciando su pecho ya desnudo— te amo mi amor, han sido diez años maravillosos

—Mmm creo que deberíamos contar desde el primer momento en que nos besamos —dijo acercándose tan solo para morder suavemente su labio— un beso que me dejo sin aliento

—Un beso que puso mi mundo de cabeza, y que aún sigue de cabeza

Sonrió con satisfacción llevando los labios en sutiles besos a su oído— El primer beso real de mi vida, te robaste mi alma en ese instante... —susurró mordiendo suavemente su oreja.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento— ¿Así que desde entonces robe tu alma?

—Sí, mi alma, mis miradas, mis sueños... —murmuró entre pequeñas mordidas subiéndose a la cama quedando sentada en sus piernas y las rodillas apoyadas en la cama— mi corazón

Sonrió observándola— Tarde en darme cuenta que una chiquilla robo todo de mí, que después no podía dejar de pensar en ella y estar siempre pendiente de su seguridad, algo que inicio como un deber se convirtió en lo más importante para mi

—¿Y sigo siendo una chiquilla? —preguntó abrazándose un poco más a él.

—Más que eso amor, eres mi mujer

—Sí, tu mujer —murmuró rozando su intimidad hacia él— tuya, me enorgullece serlo

Gimió ante ese roce— Serena, te necesito

—¿Tanto como yo? —murmuró apoyándose en las rodillas para incorporarse un poco y poder acariciar su espalda— dime que quieres que sea tuya

—Quiero que seas mía y quiero ser tuyo

—Mi amor —murmuró volviendo a rozar su cuerpo hacia él sonriendo— siempre me has gustado

—Por favor mi amor —sujetándola de la cadera— te necesito princesa

Lentamente se acomodó para poder unirse a él lentamente— Mi Seiya —murmuró arañando su espalda al tiempo que mordisqueaba su hombro al sentirlo por fin.

Soltó un gemido ante ese placer que ella despertaba en él— Te amo, Serena mi amor

Se separó de su hombro manteniéndose unida a él, sonrió al mirar su rostro lleno de deseo, un deseo que había sabido mantener en él durante esos diez años— Seiya Kou, el hombre que puede mantenerme en su cama las veces que quiera y como quiera

—Eso me gusta tenerte solo para mí, cuando quiera y donde quiera —moviéndose dentro de ella— la mujer que amo eres tú y solo tu

Sonrió abrazándose a su cuello dejando que la tomara como él quisiera— Si mi amor, te amo, te amo

Dejo escapar algunos jadeos, acelerando más sus movimientos observando su rostro.

—Seiya, mi amor, mi único amor —murmuraba entre sutiles jadeos arqueando su cuerpo buscando unirse aún más a su amado esposo.

—Mi amor, mi Serena —sentía ese momento acercarse sujetándola con más fuerza hacia él, uniéndose tanto como le era posible.

Necesitaba sentir ese momento llegar mientras lo besaba, por lo que lo tomo del rostro y lo beso tan profundamente como los gemidos de ambos se lo permitían, era maravilloso sentirse unida a él en todos los aspectos y de todas las formas posibles.

Beso sus labios con pasión, con amor desbordando todos aquellos sentimientos que él le hacía sentir, llegando a ese momento tan esperado.

Se separó de sus labios en el momento justo en que llegaba al cielo en brazos de su esposo, dejo escapar un fuerte jadeo mientras su piel por completo se erizaba— Amor...

—Mi amor, soy feliz a tu lado

Relajo lentamente su cuerpo tan solo acomodándose entre sus brazos sonriendo, besando aquella pequeña área que había mordido— Cada año que ha pasado se ha vuelto nuestro amor más fuerte

—Feliz aniversario mi amor, por un año más de amor —acariciando su rostro.

Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— Feliz décimo aniversario amor mío, cada día que pasa te amo más

—Y yo a ti, te amo mi amor, gracias por estar a mi lado

—Mi amor, el hombre más fuerte y dulce que he conocido, te amo mi amor —acaricio su mejilla suavemente— eres perfecto mi amor

—Y tu mi amor, también lo eres, perfecta y maravillosa —respiro profundamente— disfrutemos este maravilloso día ¿sí?

Sonrió besando sus labios— Si mi amor, lo haremos como cada año que hemos celebrado estar unidos, pero la verdad me encanta estar así, entre tus brazos y los dos desnudos

—Y a mí, también me fascina mi princesa, pero nuestros invitados esperar y mientras más tardemos, tardaremos en estar juntos

—Tienes razón amor, pero que conste que solo iremos un rato, cenaremos, bailaremos un par de piezas y nos escaparemos, muero por ser tuya nuevamente

—Así lo haremos vida mía, porque yo también ansió hacerte mía una y otra vez

Se mordió el labio ante sus palabras— ¿Podre usar el vestido entonces o prefieres uno de fácil acceso?

—Mmm uno de fácil acceso suena interesante

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Lo intuí, que no dejarías usar un vestido como este así que preparé otro

—Estoy ansioso por verlo

Le sonrió aún más para luego alejarse sugestivamente hacia el amplio closet— Deberías vestirte por mientras mi amor o te comeré de nuevo

—Está bien amor, me daré una ducha y me vestiré —poniéndose de pie, para enseguida ir al baño.

—Si mi amor, mientras yo me vestiré también —dijo desde dentro del closet mientras sacaba lo necesario para cambiarse.

X-X

—Te va a encantar la cena, es prácticamente todo lo que nos gusta y el postre es un delicioso pay de queso con salsa de fresas... —dijo mientras sonreía pensando en lo que se había esmerado por preparar ese menú especial.

—Que bien porque muero de hambre mi princesa

—Lo siento no debí dejar que hicieras tanto ejercicio antes de salir —sonrió sutil— pero fue muy placentero

—Sí, pero lo disfrute mucho, como no tienes idea

Sonrió sonrojada— Como siempre que disfrutas de mí, por cierto, no vayas a andar cubriéndome con tu saco, el vestido no es tan provocativo ahora...

—Mmm me gusta mucho —acariciando su pierna mientras manejaba.

—Señor Kou, la mano en el volante —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió divertido— Como ordene señora Kou —dijo al ver el restaurante de su esposa— hemos llegado

—Siéntete orgulloso de llevarme de tu brazo luciendo más sexy que nunca —sonrió mientras se retocaba un poco el maquillaje— porque yo iré del hombre más atractivo del mundo

—Estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor, te amo tengo la esposa más hermosa del mundo

Sonrió tomando su mano— Y yo el hombre más apuesto por esposo, te amo Seiya, ahora a celebrar y más tarde mmm tu sabes lo que quiero más tarde

—Lo se mi amor lo sé porque es lo mismo que yo quiero

—Entonces a darnos prisa, que nos espera una madrugada intensa

—Si muy intensa —sonrió anhelando que llegara ese momento.

Sonrió sonrojada dándole un beso en la mejilla— Te amo, vayamos a celebrar, ¿sí?

—Si mi amor, tenemos que celebrar nuestro amor

—Vamos entonces —dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad preparándose para bajar.

Bajo del auto, para enseguida ayudarla a bajar— Es un placer venir acompañado por una bella dama

Tomo su mano bajando del auto— Mi amor, un placer venir de tu brazo —sonrió acomodando su vestido para poder caminar de su brazo.

Sonrió entrando al bello restaurante, donde ya todos los invitados y su familia se encontraban esperándolos.

—Papá, mamá ya se habían tardado, pensamos que no llegarían —dijo Hotaru al acercarse a ella.

—Perdona la demora —sonrió a su hija acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sentimos princesa —sonrió Serena besando la mejilla de su hija mayor— nos entretuvimos un poco

—Si ya me imagino como —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió sonrojada— Ya nos conoces, pero bueno vayamos a celebrar si princesa

—Si vamos —tomándola del brazo— por cierto, muchas gracias por invitar a mis profesores mamá

—No tienes nada que agradecer princesa —le sonrió sutil— ¿ya llegaron?

—Si mira —señalándole el lugar donde se encontraban— y se ven más unidos, quizás la profesora por fin lo acepto —dijo más que emocionada.

Sonrió sutil— Bueno solo no los presiones ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien mamá —abrazándola.

Seiya observo a la pareja— Hacen bonita pareja —sonrió presionando la mano de su esposa.

Volteo a observar a su esposo asintiendo— Si, hacen bonita pareja —al voltear y ver a sus invitados sonrió al toparse con la mirada de su hermana a la cual saludo— ¿vamos?

—Vamos amor —conduciéndola hacia donde estaba su familia reunida y amigos— mira también llego Yaten —sonrió más que feliz.

Sonrió al ver que venía de su brazo su amiga Lita— Se ven tan felices juntos

—Si me alegra que no dejara ir a su fan número uno

—La única que le aguanta su mal humor —sonrió divertida— así como soy la única que aguanta tus celos

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Bueno yo…

—Si aflojas un poco mi cintura me sentiré mejor —sonrió divertida— hola hermanita

—Vaya hermanita yo creí que usarías el otro vestido —sonrió divertida al ver que Seiya aflojaba su abrazo.

Sonrió acercándose a saludarla— Ya conoces a mi esposo, no quería que nadie me viera

—Te lo dije, pero nunca me haces caso —besando su mejilla.

Se encogió de hombros divertida— Pero conseguí lo que quería

—Siempre lo haces hermanita, ya nada me sorprende viniendo de ti —guiñando un ojo.

Sonrió feliz encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pensamos que no vendrían los festejados —dijo Darien acercándose a saludar a su primo.

— ¿Y faltar a esta maravillosa fiesta en nuestro honor?

—Fiesta organizada por tu esposa... supongo que no

—Y perderme sus delicias de ninguna manera

—De todas formas, nunca te pierdes de nada que venga de ella, creo que todos sabemos porque llegaron tarde, debería darles vergüenza —dijo divertido.

—Vamos déjanos ser, es nuestro aniversario

Se acercó palmeando su espalda— De milagro llegaron a su boda, oye no había podido contarte, pero voy a ser papá de nuevo —sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿En verdad? —sorprendido— que coincidencia, yo también volveré a ser papá

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido— vaya... esto no nos pasaba desde Kenda y Seiya

—Si es genial —abrazando a su primo— ha sido una gran noticia, me lo dijo la noche de la premiación tiene tres meses de embarazo

—Qué curioso Haru también tiene tres meses —dijo al abrazarlo— vaya solo les falta que nazcan el mismo día

—Si sería demasiada conciencia, tu y yo solo nos llevamos algunos días, nuestros hijos se llevan solo un mes y los que vienen en camino pueden nacer al mismo tiempo es fabuloso

—Sería algo curioso y divertido —sonrió— bueno vamos a brindar

—Nada de brindis aun, ni siquiera hemos cenado —dijo Serena sonriéndoles— por cierto, ¿qué tal los han atendido?

—De maravilla el servicio es estupendo —Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

—¿Probaste los panecitos con queso?, ¿te gustaron?, hice una mezcla rara y funciono —dijo sonriente.

—Si deliciosos, me has dado en mi punto débil

Sonrió orgullosa— Espera a la cena, te encantara, bueno les encantara

—Te has vuelto una gran chef cada día tus platillos son aún mejores

—Gracias a mi familia pude lograrlo —sonrió a su esposo que en todo momento la había apoyado— bueno iré a ver que la cena esté lista para que comiencen a servir... no tardo

—No tardes amor —murmuró tomando una copa para dar un sorbo.

—Papi... —corrió la pequeña abrazándose a la pierna de su padre.

—Hola mi bebe —sonrió al verla— ¿cómo estás princesita?

—Bien papi —sonrió alejándose unos pasos para que la viera con un vestido lila como el de su madre, pero este completamente largo y con tirantes anchos, y flores bordadas en la falda— mira... igual que el de mami

Sonrió al darse cuenta que su esposa lo tenía todo completamente planeado— Eres igual a ella de bonita mi bebe —se agachó a cargarla.

—¿De verdad estoy tan bonita como ella? —sonrió abrazándose a su papá recargando la cabecita en su hombro.

—Si mi amor eres muy hermosa, idéntica a tu madre

Sonrió feliz acomodándose en los brazos de su padre— Quiero ser como ella

—Esperemos que no tanto, ¿o también a ella la vas a celar cuando se le ocurra vestirse como su madre? —dijo Haruka divertida abrazándose a su esposo.

—Yo también espero que al menos no herede esa parte de él —dijo muy divertido.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó sonriendo al ver a la niña atenta a la conversación— si va a ser como ella que lo sea en todo ¿no crees?

—No me ayudes Darien —murmuró con una seña— imagínate si así batallo mucho con Hotaru y Serena

—Bueno yo solo decía, eres un hombre muy celoso

—Lo soy con mis amores

—Yo quiero un novio como mi papi

—Si lo tendrás cuando seas grande ahorita eres muy chiquita

—Pero si es muy celoso y feo, ¿por qué quieres un novio como él?

—No es cierto mi papi es el hombre más guapo que he conocido

—Es porque has conocido muy pocos, además tu papá ya está viejo

—No me importa es mi papi y quiero tener un novio como mi papi cuando sea grande —abrazándolo celosamente.

—Bueno definitivamente es hija de Serena, tienen los mismos feos gustos...

Seiya rio divertido— Admítelo primito soy mucho más guapo que tu

—Oye que te pasa, mi marido es muy apuesto —dijo Haruka abrazando a su esposo sonriendo— tiene razón Serena no tiene tan buenos gustos

—Eso es trampa, son dos contra uno y no sé dónde le ves lo guapo a Darien mira ya tiene arrugas

—Listo, ya están por servir... —dijo al llegar nuevamente junto a su esposo y su familia— ¿de que hablaban?

—Amor defiéndeme son unos montoneros

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué le hacen a mi esposo? —preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura recargándose en él no sin antes besar la mejilla de su pequeña.

—Nosotros nada, tu marido que es melodramático

—Mmm bueno eso es cierto, pero así lo amo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron amor?

—Que tienes muy malos gustos porque soy feo ¿verdad que no?

Sonrió negando— Claro que no, tengo unos gustos impecables, bueno uno que otro desliz, pero me compuse luego, y mi marido es el mejor de mis gustos

—Lo ven —sonrió orgulloso abrazándola por la cintura— soy muy guapo

—Claro que es muy guapo, por algo hay muchas modelillos queriendo quitármelo —dijo de forma posesiva abrazándolo— ¿verdad princesa que no dejaremos que nos quiten a papá?

—Nooo papi es nuestro

—¿Ven?, mi princesa sabe lo que es bueno —Sonrió orgullosa— y me ayuda a defender a su padre

—Ay hermanita es evidente que mi amado esposo es aún más atractivo que el tuyo

—¿Que? —sonrió negando— para nada, mi Seiya es más apuesto, además canta maravilloso

—Claro que no, el mío lo es y es el mejor agente del mundo

—Bueno si Seiya se hubiera quedado en la agencia también sería el mejor agente del mundo

Haruka se acercó a Darien acariciando su mejilla— Pero no lo hizo y aun así tu siempre has sido el mejor

—Sí, lo soy por ustedes, mi familia —dijo sonriéndole abrazándola hacia él.

—Pues Seiya es el mejor cantante del mundo

—Nuestros maridos son fabulosos y sin duda los mejores guardaespaldas que hemos tenido

—Sí, los mejores... —dijo sonriendo sutil— bueno iré a saludar a los demás invitados, tomen asiento ya están por servir la cena

—Claro, vamos mi querido agente, su hijo aclama por comer

—Vamos mi señora Chiba —sin soltarla la llevo hacia la mesa que ocuparían.

—Ay que remedio, vamos Seiya es hora de cenar —dijo Kenda al ver la discusión de sus padres.

—Si vamos... —dijo siguiéndolo.

—Nuestros padres son muy dramáticos

—Sí, lo sé, en casa solo se escucha como pelean luego como andan muy cariñosos y otra vez pelean

—Mis padres igual, pero más en estos últimos días, debe ser por el bebé —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Tía Haruka también está esperando un bebé?, mi mamá también —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿También? —se detuvo giro hacia él— wow nuestras madres embarazadas

—Sí, pero bueno yo ya me acostumbré, seguro tendrá antojos extraños, mandara a papá buscar comidas raras y le gritara porque lo vio en la televisión con otra mujer, aunque sea un video musical —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—En casa papá se enoja cuando mamá debe ir a la oficina a trabajar en sábado, aunque sabes, quiero ser un guardaespaldas es divertido

—¿En serio?, yo también quiero ser guardaespaldas, y cuidar de... —se quedó callado al voltear hacia la entrada y ver a la niña que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿De quién? —lo observo detenidamente, al ver que se había quedado mudo.

—Mako... —murmuró observando a la niña.

— ¿Mako?, ¿quién es Mako?

La niña sonreía al entrar de la mano de sus padres.

—La niña más linda de la escuela —Dijo sin poder quitar la mirada de la pequeña.

—Seiya, Mina llego —dijo Serena al acercarse a su esposo— vamos a saludarla

—Por un momento pensé que no vendría —sonrió tomando la mano de su esposa para saludar a los invitados.

—Hace tiempo que no la veo —dijo sonriendo al acercarse a la familia recién llegada— hola, bienvenidos

—Hola Serena, hola Seiya tiempo sin verlos gracias por invitarnos

—Gracias por venir, ¿y esta bella señorita quién es?

—Te presento a mi hija, saluda Mako

—Tu hija es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti, hola Mako

—Hola mucho gusto en conocerla —saludándola con una ligera reverencia.

—Ah que hermosa y que bien educada, permíteme presentarte a mis hijos —dijo buscándolos con la mirada— ah ahí están, Seiya, Serenity, vengan niños

Seiya se acercó a sus padres marchando como soldado al acercarse más a la niña de sus sueños— Ho...hola...

—¿Y Hotaru donde esta no la veo?

—Hola —dijo la rubia con seriedad.

—Qué bonita te ves, no sabía que tus padres fueran amigos de los míos

—Gracias, mi madre tal parece que conoce a tu padre, ¿me conoces?

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Sí, soy Seiya Kou del quinto B tu estas en el salón A ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es... —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Seiya, hijo, ve a buscar a tu hermana para que venga a saludar

—Si mamá —suspiró sintiéndose frustrado al no poder seguir conversando con ella.

—Bueno pasen, esperamos que disfruten de la cena —dijo Serena sonriendo no pasando desapercibido aquel suspiró de su hijo.

Seiya sonrió al notar las miradas de su hijo— Interesante

—¿Qué ocurre? —volteo a ver a su esposo— ¿qué es interesante?

Se acerco a su oído— Ya sé quién es la niña que le gusta a nuestro hijo

—¿A mi pequeño le gusta una niña? —preguntó sorprendida— pero... ¿cómo?, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada?

—Porque son cosas de hombres —guiño un ojo— no le digas que te dije

—Pero, es mi bebé —murmuró volteando a verlo.

—Lo es también el mío

—¿Y quién es la niña que le gusta?

— ¿No es obvio amor? —haciendo una ligera seña.

—¿Mako? —preguntó sorprendida— pero... esa niña es más grande que mi bebé

—Por unos meses ¿no?

—Sí, pero, es más grande que él —Suspiró— mi bebé

—Sí, pero a él le gusta

—¿Y a ella le gusta mi bebé? —preguntó caminando hacia la mesa.

—Observa y dame tu punto de vista cielo

Observo a su hijo desde el otro extremo nada más viendo a la niña mientras que ella se encontraba entretenida con sus padres sin ponerle atención— Es igual que yo

—Así es —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Mi pequeño bebé —suspiró observándolo— quiero ayudarlo

Negó con una sonrisa— Deja que el luche a su modo amor

—Pero Seiya, es mi bebé y se lo que debe estar sintiendo y pensando al ver que la niña que le gusta ni siquiera lo mira, fue algo que sufrí cuando tu no me mirabas

—Lo sé amor, pero debes dejar que el luche, tal como lo hiciste tu

Volvió a mirar a su hijo suspirando— ¿Sabes?, me duele que no me haya dicho nada, soy su mamá

— ¿Acaso tú se lo comentaste a tu hermana?

—No, pero... no es lo mismo, yo soy su madre y siempre le he dicho que puede contar conmigo y ahora —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— mi bebé está creciendo

—Sí, pero también tiene un padre que puede aconsejarlo —guiño un ojo a su esposa— además aun es pequeño para esas cosas

—Seiya, soy madre de un casi adolescente, estoy envejeciendo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No estas envejeciendo y aun es un niño solo tiene diez años

—Es casi un adolescente, tiene diez años, pero ya le gusta una niña

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero debemos dejar que lo haga ¿no?

—Sí, pero... —suspiró profundamente— está bien, ya no hare más dramas

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Debemos estar siempre a su lado apoyándolo

—Sí, siempre lo estaremos, bueno hora de cenar, tengo mucha hambre

—Si vamos amor —tomo su mano para guiarla hacia la mesa— vamos amigos es hora de cenar

Todos los invitados sonrieron, las mesas ya estaban servidas y bellamente decoradas, todos disfrutaron de la cena preparada especialmente para ese festejo y platillos especiales para los pequeños, desde una rica crema, un delicioso plato principal y un delicioso postre, vinos de reserva especial, así como bocadillos, todo del agrado de los invitados y de los festejados, el momento del brindis había llegado sirviéndose champaña y un jugo de uva para los pequeños.

—Bueno ahora si brindemos por estos diez años de felicidad que esta bella dama que me ha brindado todo, y me ha hecho sumamente feliz

—Se puso de pie tomando la copa— Diez años de un matrimonio con sus altas y sus bajas, con tres hijos hermosos y bueno... además celebrando también que pronto llegara un nuevo integrante a nuestra familia

—Si dentro de poco tendremos un nuevo bebe —levantando su copa— gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este maravilloso día

—Gracias por estar con nosotros —dijo sonriendo— salud

Kakyu sonreía al verlo tan feliz, nada más podría haber deseado para él, que verlo tan radiante como nunca lo había visto— Salud

Después de beber un pequeño sorbo de champaña volteo hacia su esposo dándole un pequeño beso— Feliz aniversario mi amor

—Feliz aniversario —sonriéndole— te amo y créeme cuando te digo que soy dichoso a tu lado —rozando sus labios.

—Te amo —sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso— gracias por estos diez años

La abrazo hacia él— Te adoro mi amor —se acercó a su oído— ¿crees que ya podamos irnos?

Sonrió abrazándolo— ¿Estas ansioso?

—Mucho —besando su oreja, para dar un sorbo a su copa.

—Solo bailaremos una pieza y cuando todos estén bailando nos escapamos ¿qué te parece?

—Perfecto —sonrió más que feliz.

—Entonces amor... ¿bailamos?

—Si princesa bailemos

Tomo su mano para dejar que la condujera hacia la pequeña pista de baile que habían improvisado para ese día.

—Profesor ¿por qué no invita a la profesora Kakyu a bailar? —dijo Hotaru al acercarse a murmurarle al ver que las demás parejas comenzaban a ponerse de pie.

Sonrió a la pequeña— Gracias por invitarnos, señorita Kou

—Dígame Hotaru profesor —sonrió— ande... ¿no querrá que alguien más la invite verdad?

—Está bien —dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a esa pequeña, para enseguida acercarse a la pelirroja, la cual parecía distraída observando a la pareja festejar— ¿bailaría conmigo señorita?

Volteo a verlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no bailaba— Es que no se bailar, bueno hace mucho que no lo hago

—Tampoco soy un gran bailarín, pero si me gustaría compartir este momento con usted —extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Profesor —murmuró sonrojada dudando un poco al final tomo su mano— está bien, pero si lo piso no me culpe

—Aceptare gustoso sus pisotones —presiono su mano con suavidad, para conducirla a la pista.

—Qué cosas dice profesor —sonrió sutil— hace tanto tiempo que no bailo que creo que ya no recuerdo como se hace

— ¿Le parece si aprendemos juntos? —moviéndose con un poco de torpeza— los padres de la pequeña Hotaru se adoran

—Sí, hacen una bella pareja —dijo desviando un poco la mirada— son felices

—No te gustaría ser aún más feliz que ellos —moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—¿Es eso posible? —sonrió con tristeza— no estoy segura de poder llegar a hacer feliz a alguien de la misma forma en que él lo es

—Pareciera como si lo conocieras, pero quizás no debas comparar la felicidad con la de otros, solo debes dejarte llevar —haciéndola girar.

Cerró los ojos con tristeza volviendo a tomarlo del hombro— Kakeru... ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?

—Porque eres una mujer fuerte, que te he visto luchar día a día, que eres, muy dulce, todos los alumnos te admiran y tu clase siempre es de sus favoritas, eres una profesora excelente, y solo sé que poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti

—Antes de darte una respuesta quizá debamos hablar, pero ahora no ¿de acuerdo?

La observo detenidamente— Seré paciente, lo prometo

—Gracias —dijo teniendo un poco más de confianza se acercó hasta casi poder recargar el rostro en su pecho, al menos disfrutaría ese día de sentirse nuevamente mujer para alguien.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado al ver ese pequeño acto, el cual sin duda le daba esperanza, de que algo entre ellos podría ser posible, abrazándola un poco más, demostrándole que él podría ser todo lo que ella necesita

—¿Sabes cuál es la nueva travesura de nuestra princesa? —preguntó al ver a la pareja de profesores bailar.

— ¿Cual amor? —fijando la mirada en ella.

—Quiere ser cupido entre Kakyu y el profesor Kakeru

— ¿En verdad? —observo de reojo a la pareja— parece ser un buen hombre

—Si, a mí también me lo parece y Kakyu se lo merece, han sido demasiados años sola

Desvió su mirada— La soledad no es buena para nadie

—¿Te importa tanto aun? —preguntó al ver su semblante.

—No es lo que tú piensas, es solo —guardo silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Solo...? —suspiró profundamente-

La abrazo más hacia él— No puedo evitar no sentirme mal cuando pienso en lo que le hice a ella y a Hotaru, pero esta no es la noche para pensar en eso ¿cierto? —sonriéndole ligeramente.

Asintió acariciando su mejilla— Hoy no, quizá podamos irnos ya

—Si vamos —sonriéndole— esta es nuestra noche mi amor

Sonrió sutil— Supongo que mamá ya sabe que nos escaparemos como cada año

—Claro, amor no tienes de que preocuparte, los niños están en buenas manos

—Bueno entonces, vámonos —sonrió sutil— deseo estar sola contigo

—Y yo mi amor —tomo su mano para salir sin llamar la atención, deseando solo estar con ella.

Se dejó guiar por él hacia la salida, no evitando voltear a ver Kakyu, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara a ser feliz igual que lo era ella, al volver la mirada a la salida vio que el auto ya estaba en la puerta— Que rápidos

—Si bastante —sonrió— dime amor ¿ya lo tenías todo planeado?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó al acercarse al auto.

—Todo, el vestido, la hora en que nos iríamos —sonrió conduciéndola hacia el auto para ayudarla a subir.

—¿Fue tan obvio? —sonrió sutil, al subir la abertura de su vestido hizo su cometido al abrirse.

—Al ver el bello vestido de Serenity, si —sonrió subiendo al auto, para acariciar su pierna.

—Bueno, la niña quería lucir como yo, así que —se encogió de hombros— decidí mandarle a hacer uno casi igual al que usaría esta noche... ¿te gusto como se veía? —preguntó esta vez dejando que la acariciar.

—Lucia preciosa, la niña más encantadora de la fiesta

Sonrió asintiendo— Si tan hermosa nuestra hija, cuando este más grande le mandare a hacer otros vestidos iguales a los míos

—Mmm sí, pero omite solo ciertos detalles ¿sí?

—¿Cómo cuáles? —sonrió abriendo un poco más la abertura de su vestido.

—Como esta abertura tan prolongada —acariciándola mientras conducía.

Sonrió divertida— Algún día las usará ya lo veras, y tendrá a un gran hombre a su lado

—Sí, pero hasta que ese momento no llegue no debe usarlos ¿sí?

—Mmm está bien, hasta que cumpla dieciocho —sonrió tomando su mano haciendo que la introdujera más aprovechando que estaba el semáforo en rojo.

Sonrió al sentir su intimidad, acariciándola un poco mas— ¿Dieciocho?, mejor treinta ¿sí?

Cerró los ojos recargándose en el respaldo— Veintitrés

—Veinticinco

—Veinticuatro —sonrió abriendo los ojos— ya está el verde...

Arranco el auto— Veinticuatro

—Yo tenía dieciocho cuando comencé a vestirme así y a los veinte te seduje

—Eso es chantaje amor

—No es chantaje, solo digo lo que me paso, a los veintitrés me case contigo

—Sí, pero es mi bebe igual que Hotaru

—Y yo no era bebé de nadie

Intensifico un poco más las caricias— Si lo eras

Gimió sutil— ¿Seguro? —se sujetó del asiento.

—Sí, eras la bebé de tu hermana

—Y te aprovechaste de mi —suspiró.

—Yo no me aproveche de ti, fuiste tú quien lo hizo —fingiendo demencia.

—Tú eras mayor que yo, yo era una jovencita inocente

—Sí, pero tú te aprovechaste de mí, ¿o ya olvidaste quien fue a meterse a mi habitación?

—Si lo hice y lo aprovechaste muy bien mi amor

—Claro no todos los días se puede tener a tan bella chica en mi habitación

—Ah... ¿quieres decir que no ibas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerme?

—Mmm no la deje pasar eso no responde tu pregunta —orillándose un poco para verla mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

—Sí, pero... suena a que... tal vez yo te haya obligado... —dijo suspirando sutil.

— ¿Obligarme? —Sonrió un tanto divertido— no creo que nadie pueda resistirse a tener a alguien tan sensual como tu

Sonrió sutil fijando la mirada en la de él— Si sigues así, quizá te tenga que obligar ahora...

—Ya estamos cerca de la torre, resiste un poco

—Es que, tus manos hacen maravillas

Se acercó lamiendo su oreja— Sabes me falto comer postre

Su piel se erizo por completo— ¿Mas?

Sonrió reanudando el camino hacia la torre.

Respiró llevándose la mano al pecho— Sí que sabes cómo ponerme en aprietos

— ¿Por qué? —Manteniendo la vista fija en el camino.

—Con ganas te hubiera comido en ese instante, pero tienes razón la torre está cerca

—Si no querrás que otro policía nos interrumpa como la vez pasada ¿o sí?

Sonrió acomodándose el vestido— Claro que no, si los medios se hubieran enterado el escandalo para el famoso SK hubiera sido uff terrible

—Lo sé, lo bueno que el policía nos guardó el secreto

—Sí, fue una suerte... —sonrió mirando por la ventanilla— diez años y seguimos teniendo la misma pasión que cuando nos conocimos

—No amor, no es la misma pasión

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces? —volteo a verlo.

—Es diez veces mayor

Sonrió mirándolo fijamente— Si, diez veces más fuerte, te deseo aún más que la primera vez

—Y yo a ti, no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado

Acerco su mano a su pierna oprimiéndola un poco— Gracias amor, por haber cedido ante mi esa noche

—Habría sido el peor error de mi vida el no hacerlo

—El primer hombre en mi vida y el ultimo...

Eso me agrada mucho ser el hombre de tu vida

—El hombre de mi vida —Sonrió suspirando— hemos llegado, que bueno porque ya no aguanto más sin ti

—Sera una noche donde solo existiremos tu y yo —estacionando el auto, para bajar y ayudarla.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad esperando a que le abriera la puerta, porque no había otra cosa que ansiara más que hacer que se olvidara de todo al menos por esa noche y que retomara fuerzas y energía para continuar, al abrirse la puerta tomo su mano sonriéndole— Es una noche maravillosa desde nuestra terraza las estrellas se verán aún más

— ¿Quieres estar en la terraza? —Presionando su mano.

—Si —sonrió entrelazando sus dedos— quiero ver las estrellas mientras me haces el amor

—Suena tentador —esperando a que bajara.

—Ya sabes, siempre te propondré cosas tentadoras —dijo al bajar del auto.

—Jamás deje de hacerlo si —cerrando la puerta para conducirla hacia el elevador.

—Jamás dejare de hacerlo —dijo colocándose entre la puerta del ascensor y él— siempre me provocas nuevas cosas, y cuando veo esos chismes de no sé quién tratando de coquetearte me impongo hacerlo mejor —al abrirse la puerta entro jalándolo de la corbata.

Se dejó llevar sonriéndole— Sabes que ninguna mujer me hará sentir lo que tú me haces sentir a cada momento

—Es bueno, porque siempre trato de superarme a mí misma —dijo recargándolo contra la pared— último piso por favor —le murmuró al oído para que fuera él quien oprimiera el botón.

Presiono el botón— Claro señorita como ordene

—Gracias —susurró mordisqueando suavemente su oído dejándolo aprisionado contra la pared.

Rodeo su cintura acercándolo hacia ella para qué sintiera su miembro.

Gimió sutil al sentirlo— Si amor, yo también te deseo —murmuró a su oído besando su cuello— podría decirse que me derrito por ti

Comenzó a bajar el cierre acariciando su espalda, mientras besaba su hombro ocultando su rostro entre su cuello apretándose contra su cuerpo— Te necesito dime que hiciste conmigo que no puedo contenerme

Suspiró dejándole espacio entre su cuello— Te hechice —murmuró sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

Lamio su cuello al tiempo que aspiraba tu aroma— ¿Sabes que me gusta tu aroma?

—¿Cuál es mi aroma? —preguntó cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentir la humedad de su lengua.

—Fresa... —Disfrutando de su sabor.

—¿Entonces soy tu fresa? —murmuró gimiendo sutil— ¿quieres comerme?

—Si quiero un postre de fresa de Sailor Moon

Sonrió divertida— ¿Así que mi esposo quiere que hoy venga Sailor Moon?

—Mmm si me agradaría ver a esa exótica bailarina —se separó un poco al momento que se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

—Bien, pero tendrás que esperar un poco a que esté lista para bailarte —dijo sonriendo tomando su mano para llevarlo hacia el departamento dejándole ver su espalda desnuda— te sentaras en la sala y esperaras pacientemente ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo hare en la terraza quiero que baile a la luz de la luna y las estrellas

—Bien, eso hará entonces —sonrió pegándose a la puerta— ¿abres por favor?

Saco sus llaves, abriendo la puerta— Cierra los ojos

—¿Una sorpresa? —sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos— me encantan tus sorpresas

Espero unos momentos para enseguida abrir la puerta— Aguarda un momento si no los abras

—Está bien —sonrió abriendo disimuladamente un ojo.

—Mejor espera fuera —al ver su gesto.

—Ah está bien —dijo subiéndose el tirante de su vestido— no tardes

Roso sus labios entrando al departamento, tardando solo unos minutos— Listo amor ya puedes entrar

—Que rápido... ¿entro con los ojos abiertos o cerrados?

—Cerrados —ayudándola a entrar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos ahora si manteniéndolos así, le gustaban las sorpresas que Seiya siempre le daban y esa estaba segura no sería la excepción— Esto me gusta —sonrió dejándose guiar.

Sonrió al observar que todo estaba listo— Ya puedes abrirlos

Se mostraba por todas partes pétalos de rosas y velas iluminando tenuemente por todos lados y al centro se encontraba un conejo gigante— Feliz aniversario

Al abrir los ojos sonrió quedándose sin palabras, todo lucia tan romántico, algo tan maravilloso viniendo de su esposo, al cual volteo a ver sin dudarlo lo abrazo besando sus labios— Amor, es hermoso, gracias

—Es pequeño, pero lo hice con todo mi amor, claro que Hotaru me ayudo un poco

—¿De verdad? —sonrió aún más— es hermoso mi amor, gracias —tras soltarlo se acercó al enorme conejo— ¿cómo te llamare?, ¿Y esto? —se acercó un poco más tomando con cuidado el dije— ¿también es mi obsequio o es parte del conejo?

—Es tu obsequio —acercándose a ella.

—Entonces señor conejo permítame mi obsequio —dijo quitándole con cuidado la cadena— amor, esta precioso

—Me alegra que te guste —tomando la cadena de sus manos para colocársela alrededor del cuello.

—Gracias mi amor —dejo que le colocare el dije— pero definitivamente el mejor regalo es mi enorme conejo

—Bueno el viejo conejo necesita un poco de compañía ¿no te parece?

—Si —sonrió mirándolo— gracias Seiya, es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme, me recuerda porque me he enamorado de ti

— ¿Y por qué te enamoraste de mí? —Sentándose en la alfombra cerca del conejo.

—Por lo dulce que eres

Extendió su mano hacia ella para que se sentara junto a él— Es que tú sacas todo de mí, tanto lo bueno como lo malo

Tomo asiento junto a el— ¿Y qué es lo malo?

—Mis celos —abrazándola— sabes, deseaba hacerte el amor toda la noche, pero ahora solo quiero abrazarte y platicar toda la noche

Sonrió dejándose abrazar— Hare lo que quieras amor

—Te amo —apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella— te adoro y agradezco a Darien haberme dejado a tu cuidado

—Y yo, porque conocí al hombre de mi vida

Acaricio su cabello— Me siento tan feliz, de que estés a mi lado

—Tanto como yo amor, la verdad jamás llegue a pensar que un hombre llegara a significar tanto para mí

—Ni yo, vivía en soledad, hundido en la frustración, pensando que sería difícil sacar adelante a mi familia

—Por eso eras así amor, frio, serio y yo, me enamoré de ti así, fui impulsiva lo sé, al no pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, pero yo ya no pensaba en nadie más que en ti —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras porque entonces no sería tan feliz como lo soy

Sonrió haciendo que se recostara y poder recargar la cabeza en su brazo— ¿Alguna vez has imaginado como sería la vida si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones?

—No, no quiero ni pensarlo, porque sé que mi vida estaría vacía sin ti

—Yo alguna vez lo pensé, hace tiempo claro, solo pensaba en que pudo haber pasado de no haberte aceptado cuando fuiste a buscarme, las variantes son infinitas, o de tan solo no verte como hombre si no como mi simple guardaespaldas

— ¿Y qué pensaste? —Apoyándose en el conejo.

—Mmm de no haberte aceptado me hubiera arrepentido, fuera una mujer aburrida al frente de alguna sucursal de nuestras empresas y de no haberme fijado en ti quizá estaría casada con Andrew, tal vez al final hubiera aprendido a amarlo

—Quizás, yo no estaría casado con Amy quizás, habría aceptado de vuelta a Kakyu y Hotaru tendría a su madre con ella, no estoy seguro

—¿Sabes? —se refugió más en sus brazos— cuando supe que Kakyu estaba cerca de ti, que aun te amaba y que, quería conocer a Hotaru yo... pensé en alejarme de ti

Aquello le sorprendió— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que Hotaru necesitaba a su madre, a su verdadera madre, porque llegue a pensar que aun amabas a Kakyu, porque cuando me dejaste en la torre después de la fiesta de la niña entendí que lo hacías por ella, por Hotaru, porque lo nuestro nunca seria y ella sería la sufriría, entendí que Hotaru iba a ser primero siempre y que por su felicidad tú, terminarías cediendo, Seiya, sabes que a veces soy muy cobarde y si me dejabas no lo iba a soportar así que prefería ser yo quien te dejara en libertad

—Mi pequeña Hotaru ya te amaba, tuve miedo porque pensaba que jamás podría darte el nivel de vida al que estabas acostumbrada, que solo era algo pasajero

—Hotaru me amaba, pero... tu aun no, o al menos no descubrías, pero cuando fuiste a buscarme yo realmente me sentí feliz, pero Kakyu, ella era más importante que yo en ese momento, y tú la amaste

—Sí, fue mi primer amor, eso jamás voy a olvidarlo, cometí muchos errores lo sé, pero al final de cuentas estaba creciendo, pasando de ser un adolescente a un adulto... de ser un chico loco amante de la música a ser un padre responsable

—Lo sé... —se incorporó un poco para recargar la barbilla en su pecho— y me gusta en lo que te has convertido, pero en ese instante, nuestra relación era tan frágil, pendía de un hilo y al igual que tu yo también por Hotaru hubiera sido capaz de todo, incluso de renunciar a mi felicidad y ahora me pregunto si hubiera sido lo mejor a verla sufrir ahora

—No lo sé, no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir, haría lo que fuera por evitarle el sufrimiento —Abrazándola aún más.

—Fui egoísta Seiya, y creo que estoy pagando por eso —dijo abrazándolo— preferí quedarme a tu lado, intentar ser la madre de Hotaru, daría lo que fuera por evitarle un sufrimiento

—No amor, no fuiste egoísta, solo hicimos lo que nos pareció mejor por ser felices y no me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que Hotaru fue feliz, aunque debí haberle dicho la verdad desde un inicio que su madre se había ido, que quizás volvería en un futuro, que ella vivía

—Seiya, lo siento, yo quería que olvidáramos todo eso al menos por hoy

—Lo se mi amor también lo deseaba, pero la verdad es que estoy preocupado por mi niña no sé cómo lo tomara, pero ya no puedo seguir aplazando el momento

—¿Cuándo hablaras con ella? —preguntó recargando el rostro en su pecho.

—Esta semana, solo que aún no sé cómo hacerlo

—¿Quieres que este contigo en ese momento?

—No estoy seguro, es algo que yo ocasione, y todo esto son consecuencias de mis errores —abrazándola aún más buscando refugió entre sus brazos.

—Pero no estás solo Seiya, además fui yo la que convenció a Kakyu de no decir nada, me siento culpable también

—Lo se amor, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, pero todo lo ocurrido es por culpa mía, soy el causante del sufrimiento de Kakyu —Sentía sus ojos llorosos— jamás debí mentirle a Hotaru, tú la habrías convencido de no decirle nada a Hotaru, si yo no le hubiera mentido

—Seiya amor —subió la mirada sintiendo su corazón estremecerse al ver sus ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza— estaré siempre contigo, a tu lado y al final mi lugar es junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas, para eso somos esposos ¿no?

—Sí, y estoy sumamente agradecido no solo por tener a la mujer más sensual del mundo a mi lado, si no por tener a una gran mujer en todo momento —dejo escapar un par de lágrimas— y más en este preciso momento en el que tengo mucho miedo

—Mi amor... —lo abrazo aún más besando su mejilla— te amo, te amo por ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, no solo físicamente si no tu corazón, es tan fuerte que ha tenido que soportar demasiado, te amo Seiya, te amo con todo lo que eres tu

—Serena —Cerro sus ojos desahogándose como tanto necesitaba hacerlo— gracias

Se incorporó para sentarse y poder abrazarlo mejor, brindarle su amor en ese instante en que necesitaba desahogarse— Mi dulce Seiya, has tenido que soportar eso por muchos años

Se refugió entre sus brazos— Mi amor, perdóname, sé que debía ser un día maravilloso, para los dos

—Shh... —lo acuno en sus brazos, ahora le correspondía a ella ser quien lo confortara— soy tu esposa no solo para los momentos de pasión, soy tu esposa para hacerte fuerte también

—Te amo —Apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, Seiya, te amo tanto, eres mi hombre perfecto, nunca lo olvides...

Cerro sus ojos abrazándola aún más buscando ese calor que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos para ser fuerte y poder enfrentar a su hija.

Contuvo las ganas que tenia de llorar, ahora le correspondía a ella ser fuerte y ser el soporte para Seiya, tan solo lo abrazo con fuerza besando su cabello, haciéndole ver que estaría siempre a su lado, apoyándolo y siempre amándolo, lo dejaría desahogarse y recuperara de nueva cuenta ese valor y esa fuerza con que la había enamorado.

Tan solo eso necesitaba descargar un poco aquel sentimiento que por años había guardado para no preocupar a su esposa, pero en ese momento, simplemente ya no podía hacerlo, no cuando la posibilidad que su hija lo odiara estaba latente, no cuando el daño que le habría provocado a la madre de su hija era mucho más de lo ella le había causado a él en su momento, quizás si supiera que ella era feliz, con el hombre por quien lo había dejado sería diferente, pero diecisiete años en soledad era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, sollozo abrazándola aún más hacia él.

Se había despertado temprano después de haber pasado algunas horas contemplando a Seiya dormir, no habían pasado una buena noche y su esposo tenía poco de haberse dormido, decidió darse un baño y ahora preparaba un delicioso desayuno, había puesto café y ahora cocinaba unos esponjosos hot cakes y al menos darle una buena mañana.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la intensa luz del sol sobre sus ojos— Serena —murmuró buscándola a su lado, sintiendo los ojos irritados.

Apenas terminaba de colocar un jarrón con flores en el centro de la mesa cuando escucho ruido en la habitación, respiró profundamente y sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor, arreglo su ropa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta— Buenos días mi amor, el desayuno está listo —se acercó a él besando suavemente sus labios.

Sonrió abrazándola— ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Se dejó abrazar sonriéndole— Hot cakes, fruta y tu café

—Que rico, muero de hambre —besando sus labios con intensidad.

Se sorprendió ante su repentino beso, pero no dudo en corresponderle recostándolo en la cama y ella encima de él.

La abrazo con fuerza sin dejar de besarla acariciando su espalda, no necesitaban palabras tan solo quería amarla.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él besándolo con intensidad y pasión, le haría ver que siempre estaría con él, no dudo en comenzar a desvestirlo ansiando sentir su piel y amarlo como él lo merecía.

Era un momento en que solo necesitaba sentirla a ella y solo a ella quitándole la blusa para sentir su piel.

Tan solo le sonrió en el instante en que le ayudo con la blusa arrojándola fuera de la cama, lo consentiría como nunca, se inclinó besando suavemente su pecho.

—Te amo mi amor, gracias por ser parte de mi vida

—Siempre Seiya, siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo dándole pequeños y suaves besos mientras llevaba las manos a la orilla del pantalón.

Gimió ante sus caricias— Y yo contigo princesa, siempre estaré a tu lado porque sin ti moriría

—Nunca nos separaremos —dijo sonriéndole bajando sus besos por su abdomen.

La observo detenidamente— Por toda la eternidad estaré junto a ti, te amo

Sin dejar de besarlo lo desprendió del pantalón bajando sus labios hacia su miembro.

Gimió a sentir sus labios dejándose llevar por esa sensación que tanto le gustaba.

Lo acaricio con suavidad brindándole besos a su miembro, jugando un poco con él, saboreándolo, degustando su cuerpo a plenitud.

Se sujetó de las cobijas sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse— Serena mi amor

Siguió un poco más dándole placer para luego volver a subir con sutiles besos— Me encantas, te amo tanto

—Y yo a ti princesa mía te amo, gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos

Sonrió pausando sus besos para ponerse de pie y quitarse la ropa— Jamás te dejare te lo prometo

Admiro su cuerpo el cual quedaba al descubierto solo para él.

Tras dejar caer la última prenda se subió a la cama quedando exactamente arriba de él— ¿Quieres tomarme mi amor?

—Si te deseo, quiero sentirte mía, solo mía

Lentamente se fue acomodando sobre su cuerpo haciéndola cerrar los ojos ante el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Dejo escapar un jadeo sumamente placentero al sentirla de ese modo sujetándola de la cadera— Serena

—Eres mío Seiya, solo mío —dijo arañando suavemente su pecho bajando más en su cuerpo.

—Solo tuyo de nadie mas —moviéndose hábilmente para girar quedando sobre ella.

Se mordió suavemente el labio sonriendo al sentirse bajo su cuerpo— Eres maravilloso mi amor

Atrapo sus labios entre los suyos moviéndose aún más.

Besó sus labios con intensidad abrazándolo con brazos y piernas uniéndose lo más que podía a él.

La abrazo hacia él acariciando su cintura, acelerando aún más sus movimientos entre jadeos.

—Seiya —murmuró sonriendo, soltándolo, llevo las manos hacia arriba de su cabeza agarrándose de los barrotes de la cabecera.

—Cada día me enamoro más de ti —besando su cuello encaminando sus besos hacia sus pechos.

—Y yo de ti mi amor, te amo tanto, soy tuya mi amor —dijo estremeciéndose al sentir sus labios.

—Te amo jamás lo dudes o pienses que esto es un error

Negó acariciando su rostro— Lo siento, te amo, amo nuestra familia, te amo Seiya, te amo con locura, tómame Seiya soy tuya por siempre

—Te amo, es lo único que se y todo esto vale la pena, lo sé muy bien, y volvería a hacerlo sin duda alguna con tal de vivir más días como este a tu lado

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y no te dejare nunca

—No quiero que lo hagas y tampoco que pienses que habría sido lo mejor para mi

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Lo siento yo, daría lo que fuera por no verte sufrir, te amo tanto Seiya, que lo que menos quiero es verte así, sufriendo

—Sé que eso va ser inevitable, pero sí sé que estarás a mi lado apoyándome y confortándome como lo hiciste anoche —secando su lagrima.

—Siempre mi amor, siempre estaré a tu lado, te amare por el resto de mis días, lo juro Seiya

Sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios, retomando sus movimientos en su interior.

Lo beso tan intensamente como podía volvió a abrazarlo arañando su espalda, gimiendo entre sus labios.

Dejo escapar gemidos aún más placenteros abrazándola aún más, quería disfrutar al máximo esos momentos en los cuales no deseaba pensar, solo disfrutar y embriagarse de esa mujer que tanto amaba, que ponía todo su mundo de cabeza y que lo podía llevar y traer a la locura.

Araño aún más su espalda gimiendo a su oído mordisqueando su oreja— Te amo Seiya, te amo... tómame mi amor, por siempre seré tuya

Ante sus palabras acelero aún más sus movimientos sobre ella, hasta el punto de explosión— Te amo, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Gimió fuertemente aferrándose a su espalda, respirando con profundidad, en ese instante de pasión supo cuánto la amaba y necesitaba— Perdóname por mis absurdos pensamientos

—No lo vuelvas a pensar... porque —respiraba agitado dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella— eres mi felicidad y Hotaru debe entenderlo de ese modo, porque ella te escogió para mí

—Lo siento mi amor, te amo y tú eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado —dijo acariciando con suavidad su espalda besando su cabello.

Beso su cuello cerrando sus ojos— Te amo

—Te falto algo mi amor, algo para dejar claro que siempre te perteneceré —continúo acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Sonrió al entender a lo que se refería, dándole un pequeño mordisco en su cuello.

Gimió al sentir sus dientes mordiéndola— Si amor, soy tuya —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— para siempre

—Solo mía —besando la parte donde la había mordido— gracias bombón

Sonrió al escuchar ese dulce sobrenombre— Nunca he preguntado, pero... ¿por qué bombón?

—Bueno pues, por una linda fotografía que vi tuya en la biblioteca de tu casa, donde usabas uniforme de secundaria y dos coletas en forma de bombones

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿En serio?, no me habías dicho nada, pensé que era por ciertos atributos que te gustan mucho

—Bueno eso es aparte cereza dos

—¿Cereza dos? —enarco una ceja confundida.

—Si amor, esos eran los códigos con que nos referíamos a ustedes Darien y yo, tu hermana era cerezo uno y tu cerezo dos

—Yo por pequeña —sonrió acariciando su rostro— pues sí que le has sacado jugo a tu cereza ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que te imaginas —respirando profundamente, para recostarse a su lado.

Suspiró al dejar de sentir su cuerpo aprisionado no dudando en abrazarlo— Seiya, quiero que algo te quede claro, quizá fui temerosa de lo nuestro en un principio, pero de algo estoy segura, tu eres el único hombre con el que quise en ese momento estar para el resto de mi vida y lo sigues siendo, te amo tanto

—Eso lo tengo más que claro mi amor, porque no puedo imaginarte junto a otro hombre, fui egoísta lo sé, pero no hay nada más que desee que tu amor

— ¿Fuiste egoísta?, me rechazaste primero, eso no te hace egoísta —dijo acariciando su abdomen.

—Sí, pero cuando apareció Kakyu no quise que estuviera cerca de mi hija, sabía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, pero no quería hacerlo, me escude en ella para ocultar mi cobardía y mi egoísmo para no perderla, tenía miedo que ella se la llevara de mi lado, que Hotaru quisiera irse con ella

—Seiya... —lo tomo del rostro para hacer que la viera— no Seiya, no es así, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, si me dejaras con mi hijo que aún no nace, por el motivo que fuera y preguntara después porque no estas, con tal de no verlo sufrir por el abandono de su padre también le diría que estás muerto, porque primero es mi hijo, te comprendo Seiya y también comprendo a Kakyu, los entiendo a los dos

—Serena —sonrió acariciando su rostro— espero Hotaru me entienda y me perdone

—Lo hará, le costará entenderlo, pero lo hará es una chica muy inteligente, no digo que será fácil, pero Hotaru es tu hija y te adora —sonrió acariciando sus labios— no has hecho otra cosa más que amarla, darle lo mejor, eso ella lo vera, eres un hombre maravilloso Seiya, jamás lo dudes

—Gracias mi amor —respiro profundamente— creo que hablare con ella hoy mismo

—¿Quieres que este a tu lado para apoyarte?

—Creo que esto debo hacerlo solo —tomando su mano— no porque no requiera tu apoyo, pero es lo correcto yo le mentí, yo debo decirle la verdad

—Por eso te amo Seiya, me enamore por tu valentía y decisión —sonrió sutil— sabes que siempre contaras conmigo

—Gracias mi amor —respiro profundamente— huele muy bien ¿qué hiciste para desayunar?

Sonrió subiéndose en él— Te lo dije hace rato, fruta, café y hot cakes que ya deben estar fríos —se inclinó besando su cuello.

— ¿Y si me traes el desayuno a la cama? —abrazándola hacia él.

—Mmm si mi amor, te consentiré, pero antes... —se separó sonriéndole— déjame desayunarte a ti

—Mmm eso me agrada —sonriéndole con sensualidad.

Se inclinó hacia él pasándole cerca de sus labios su hombro— ¿O prefieres desayunarme primero?

—Quizás nos podamos desayunar mutuamente —abrazándola acariciando su espalda.

—Te diré un secreto... —murmuró frotando su cuerpo al suyo— pensar que no pude tenerte me hace amarte así, como si fuera la primera y la última vez, cada vez que hacemos el amor lo hacemos con tanta pasión porque quiero que tomes todo de mí y así yo tomar todo de ti, el miedo a perderte me hace amarte de esa forma

—No tengas miedo amor, jamás vas a perderme eso es un hecho —sujetando su rostro para besarla con pasión— porque el demostrarte que jamás me iré de tu lado me hace amarte con intensidad y tomar todo de ti a cada instante, como si fuera aquella noche de año nuevo

—Nuestra primera noche juntos, amo cuando me acaricias, cuando me abrazas con fuerza, me haces sentir que te pertenezco, eres posesivo y así te amo porque soy tuya —dijo frotándose más hacia su cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un gemido— Porque no deseo verte con nadie más, porque fue suficiente el tiempo que pase solo observando sin poder hacer nada

Sonrió siguiendo con ese juego— Pero ahora soy tuya, ¿puedes sentirlo?, además yo no deseo estar con nadie más que contigo

—Lo siento y me gusta —sonriéndole— eres solo mía y yo soy solo tuyo

—Y me siento afortunada al tenerte solo para mí, cuando sé que hay muchas que están tras de ti, ahora eres tu quien es asediado —dijo buscando comenzar a sentirlo— esas tontas modelos que creen que pueden seducirte

—Ninguna lo ha conseguido ni lo conseguirán, no saben cómo hacerlo y no me interesan, solo tú me interesas y solo por ti puedo perder la cabeza

Sonrió jugando lentamente con su cuerpo— ¿Cómo intentan seducirte amor mío?

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

—Si —murmuró— es mejor saber las técnicas de las rivales

—Mmm para que si no les funcionan —abrazándola hacia el buscando sentirla.

—Se han metido a tu camerino ¿verdad? —dijo jugando con su miembro— ¿desnudas?

Tan solo beso sus labios, sin responderle.

Eso basto para hacerla sentir celosa, mientras ella estaba en casa había mujeres que querían seducirlo y no las culpaba, Seiya era la perfección hecha hombre y si tan solo supieran lo buen amante que era seguramente no lo dejarían en paz, con esos mismos celos y sentido de posesión lo beso profundamente, hizo que se introdujera en ella gimiendo entre sus besos, Seiya era suyo y de nadie más.

Sin duda ese día desquitarían lo que la noche anterior les había hecho falta, la amaría por completo y le demostraría que ninguna mujer era lo que ella era para él, el amor de su vida.

Se separó de sus labios lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar— Eres mío Seiya y nadie te besara y te amara como yo, pobres chicas que han llegado tarde a tu vida —sonrió como cuando sabía que había ganado— te amo Seiya Kou, para el resto de nuestros días

—Te amo y créeme que ninguna es tan hermosa como tú, no podría amar a nadie más —sujetando su cadera subiendo sus caricias hacia sus pechos— soy tuyo, solo tuyo

—Eso espero Seiya Kou, el día que dediques una mirada ha a otra mujer te lo hare pagar muy caro —dijo cerrando los ojos con satisfacción al sentir sus caricias— aunque te gustaría, creo...

—Mmm quizás lo haga —sonrió un tanto divertido.

Abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en su rostro— ¿Me estas retando? —preguntó moviéndose suavemente de forma tormentosa para él.

Cerro sus ojos ante sus movimientos buscando sentirla aún más— Puede ser

—¿Quieres saber que te haría? —preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Sí, quiero saberlo para ver si me conviene o no hacerlo

Sonrió haciendo esos movimientos más pausados y profundos— Eres mío

Cerro sus ojos— Soy tuyo —dejando escapar algunos jadeos— solo tuyo

Se inclinó hasta poder besar su cuello— Cuidado con mirar a otra mujer, yo también soy muy celosa —dijo dándole una mordida.

—Jamás he mirado a ninguna otra mujer como a ti y jamás lo haría —sonriéndole— te amo

Sonrió ya no dejándolo hablar solo lo haría disfrutar de ese instante y hacerlo que se relajara, que olvidara al menos un poco y retomara fuerzas, lo beso tan intensamente que creyó que no era posible saborear aún más sus labios de lo que ya había hecho, siguió con movimientos esta vez mas rápidos para llevarlo al cielo entre sus brazos.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a todos, aquí les trajimos un capitulo mas ¿Qué les pareció la celebración del aniversario?, esperamos que les haya gustado, que les siga interesando la vida ahora de casados de nuestra pareja favorita porque, aunque ya son diez años las cosas siguen sin ser fáciles, así que ya saben cualquier cosa, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	51. Chapter 51

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 51 parte 2

Era domingo su abuelita le había pedido ayuda con una caja, la cual llevo hacia el ático, pero al subir las escaleras dicha caja se desfondo dejando caer todo su contenido— Ya decía yo que no iba aguantar —con una mueca se dispuso a recoger todo el tiradero que se había regado por el suelo, llamando su atención algunas fotografías regadas, las cuales había salido dispersas de una cajita de madera, las tomo con cuidado, abriendo sus ojos al descubrir las imágenes pasando una detrás de otra cada una de ellas— pero ¿qué significa esto? —murmuró un tanto consternada y confundida, por lo que junto aquellas fotografías, dejando todo regado, para bajar las escaleras corriendo, solo estaban sus hermanos jugando en el jardín, ya que su abuela había ido a comprar algunas cosas— Seiya voy a salir, no salgan de casa

—¿A dónde vas Hotaru?, yo voy contigo —dijo Serenity dejando sus muñecas para acercarse a su hermana.

—No Serenity, debes quedarte —respiraba profundamente, para subir a su auto.

—¿A dónde vas Hotaru? —preguntó Seiya al correr detrás de su hermanita tomándola de la mano.

—Déjame Seiya —murmuró con lágrimas contenidas— tengo algo que hacer y no puedo llevarlos —soltándose de su agarre.

—Pero... ¿a dónde vas?, papá y mamá se preocuparán

Ya no hizo caso de las palabras de su hermano, tan solo subiendo a su auto y saliendo del garaje tan rápido como le fuera posible, necesitaba una explicación y la recibiría en ese mismo instante.

—¿Por qué lloraba Hotaru? —preguntó Serenity sintiéndose triste de ver a su hermana mayor así.

—No lo sé —murmuró tomando la mano de su hermana— nunca la había visto así

—¿Y si le avisamos a papá?

Observo a su hermanita— Mejor hay que decirle a la abuela, no debe tardar

Asintió observando como la reja se cerraba.

—Esperemos a que abuelita llegue, mientras vamos a jugar

—Sí, vamos —sonrió a su hermano— a que no me alcanzas —dijo corriendo hacia su pequeña casita.

—A que si —corriendo tras su hermanita.

X-X

No había tardado en llegar hasta el edificio donde vivía su profesora, espero a que el ascensor abriera, pero sintió que tardaba demasiado por lo que subió por las escaleras corriendo, tocando la puerta con desesperación.

—Ya van... —murmuró secándose las manos ya que era el día que aprovechaba para hacer limpieza, al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Hotaru, pero no tardo en sonreírle— hola pequeña, pasa

Entro sin responderle esperando a que cerrara la puerta.

—¿Ya desayunaste?, prepare wafles ¿quieres?

La observo detenidamente— Quiere explicarme que significa esto —dejando las fotos sobre la mesita.

Había caminado hacia la cocina cuando volteo a ver lo que dejo en la mesa quedándose callada— ¿De dónde las sacaste?

—Dígame que significa —grito exacerbada al ver su reacción.

Subió la mirada al escuchar su grito sintiendo como los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— Solo son fotografías Hotaru, no hay nada de especial

— ¿Solo fotografías? —volviendo a tomarlas— ¿por qué esta con mi padre?

Bajo la mirada— Lo conocí hace tiempo, cuando era un adolescente

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

—No fue una buena época para mí, lo siento

— ¿Y esta? —mostrándole otra fotografía donde evidentemente estaba embarazada— me dirá que solo fue una mala época

Sintió que las fuerzas se iban al ver esa fotografía— Lo siento, yo...

Lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro— Me mintieron —retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—No Hotaru, escúchame... —se acercó tratando de tomar su mano— todo tiene una explicación

—No me toque —aparto su mano con brusquedad— usted sabía lo que sentía y nunca me dijo nada, confié en usted...

—Hotaru por favor, escúchame... —dijo con lágrimas— todo fue por tu bien

—No quiero volver a verla —presionando sus puños, para enseguida salir de ese departamento, donde había pasado buenos momentos.

—Hotaru por favor no te vayas —corrió tras ella— hija escúchame

Corrió hacia el ascensor, el cual se abrió al momento dejando ver al profesor Kakeru, por lo cual decidió correr hacia las escaleras.

—Hotaru, no te vayas por favor —murmuró cayendo de rodillas llorando por haber sido descubierto su secreto de esa forma— hija...

Sin entender que sucedía en ese momento se acercó a ella— Kakyu, ¿qué tienes, que ocurre? —ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Hotaru... ella... lo sabe... —dijo entre el llanto— Seiya debe saberlo

— ¿Que sabe, de que estas hablando? —abrazándola con fuerza, un tanto confundido.

—Que es mi hija —dijo sujetándose con fuerza de sus brazos llorando al temor de perderla definitivamente.

— ¿Tu... tu hija? —aquello lo dejo sin palabras, observando hacia las escaleras por donde se había ido la jovencita— vamos adentro necesitas tranquilizarte

—Tengo que llamar a Seiya —dijo entre sollozos.

La ayudo a llegar hacia su departamento, sintiéndose aun confundido, pero sobre todo mal por verla en ese estado tan desbastador.

Caminó hacia el sillón dejándose caer observando aquellas fotografías sobre la mesa, tomó el teléfono estaba nerviosa, pero debía llamar a Seiya y decirle que Hotaru lo había descubierto todo.

Al cerrar la puerta, se acercó a ella llamando su atención una fotografía que estaba en el piso, agachándose a recogerla, para enseguida caminar hacia donde estaba ella marcando como desesperada, viendo el resto de fotografías que estaban en la mesa, ahora entendía sus miradas y admiración hacia ese hombre sintiendo celos por primera vez en su vida, pero ese no era momento para expresar lo que sentía.

—No me contesta... —dijo abrazando el teléfono con lágrimas.

—Es mejor que te tranquilices —sentándose a su lado.

—Es que no me entiendes, Hotaru iba muy alterada

—Si la vi, pero tú tampoco estás bien

—Yo no importo, ella es la que importa

—Si importas Kakyu, a mí me importas mucho

Volteo a verlo sintiéndose aun peor— ¿Ves ahora porque no soy una buena mujer?

No soporto más ese momento la abrazo hacia él besando sus labios.

Se sorprendió al sentir que la besaba, quizá no era el mejor momento, pero sentirse de esa forma protegida entre sus brazos lentamente comenzó a corresponderle, hacia tantos años que un hombre no la besaba de esa forma, dulce y protectora, nadie la había besado así no desde que dejara a Seiya.

La abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose bien, al ser correspondido— Eres muy importante para mí y lo que te lastima a mí también me lastima Kakyu

—Kakeru, es que no sabes todo lo que hice, Hotaru es mi hija y ahora lo sabe y me desprecia

— ¿Ese es el pasado del que hablabas?

Asintió con vergüenza— No hice las cosas bien con Hotaru

—Quieres hablar de eso —separándola un poco para ver su rostro, secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

—Kakeru, amo a mi hija, y no quiero perderla por los errores del pasado

La abrazo aún más— ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió para que ella no supiera que una gran mujer fue quien le dio vida?

Asintió abrazándolo con fuerza— Yo no era una buena chica cuando era joven, era demasiado ambiciosa

—No tienes la facha de ser ese tipo de mujer —presionándola contra su cuerpo.

—Es que yo... —murmuró sollozando— aprendí muy mal la lección, Seiya me amaba y yo a él, pero era demasiado soñador, idealista y cuando menos me di cuenta me embaracé de Hotaru, nos casamos, pero no porque en verdad lo deseáramos los dos, Seiya tuvo que dejar la música para buscar trabajo, pero yo quería mas, algo que Seiya no me podía ofrecer

Escucharla le causaba dolor, más por cómo se expresaba de ese hombre—¿Y qué sucedió?, él te dejo, te alejo de su lado

Negó limpiándose las lágrimas— Seiya me amaba, al principio creo que le costó asimilar la idea de tener un hijo tan joven, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea y compra cosas para la bebé, pero yo me sentía atada tanto a ese matrimonio forzado como a ese bebé, mis sueños y los de Seiya se habían truncado, fue entonces que conocí a Rubeus un apuesto hombre, millonario y me pretendía a espaldas de Seiya

—Pero ese hombre está en la cárcel, ¿no fue el responsable de un fraude multimillonario en las empresas Tsukino?

—Sí, es él, pero en ese entonces yo no sabía quién era en realidad, me llego a dar obsequios costos mismos que escondí de Seiya, por un tiempo no supe de él y fue entonces que descubrí que tenía una grave enfermedad, casi a nada de que naciera Hotaru, pero no quería decirle, el tratamiento era muy costoso y obviamente no podía pagarlo así que al poco tiempo de que nació la niña fui a buscar a Rubeus y le dije lo que me pasaba, no niego que me ayudo pero el precio era vivir con él olvidándome de Seiya y de mi hija —se encogió de hombros— supongo que intuyes que acepte, me fui dejando a Seiya con la niña

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella— Y supongo que el anulo el matrimonio dolido... ¿no es así?

—Sí, me dijo que nunca volviera a buscarlo, él supuso que yo me marchaba por ambición y en parte así era, pero también era mi deseo de vivir y con él me sentía asfixiar, fue fácil que el juez le diera la anulación al haber yo abandonado el hogar y a mi hija —dijo derramando más lagrimas— pensé que en algún momento con Rubeus las cosas pudieran cambiar pero no, para él no fui más que la pantalla de esposa, jamás se casó conmigo, me llenaba de lujos una vez que estuve fuera de peligro, y te seré sincera me sentía tan bien sin responsabilidades, viajando, disfrutando de la vida, pero eso termino cuando descubrieron los fraudes

—Y... ¿durante ese tiempo no los extrañaste?, a Seiya y a tu hija

—Me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a Seiya y a mi hija, pero no tenía cara para buscarlos, después me enteré de que trabajaba como guardaespaldas de una de las Tsukino quería buscarlo hablar con él, pero Rubeus me tenía casi encerrada, cuando lo metieron a la cárcel tuve que buscarlo era el único que me ayudaría y lo hizo, pero yo seguía siendo igual de soberbia

—La mujer de la que hablas no se parece en nada a la mujer que tengo frente a mi

Sonrió con tristeza— Pude vivir Kakeru gracias a los millones de Rubeus, pero ahora el pago es muy alto, cuando buscaba a Seiya y me ayudaba en la medida de sus posibilidades me di cuenta de que él había sido el único hombre que me había amado, que se había sacrificado por tratar de darme una vida a su lado y de nuestra hija y yo no supe verlo, así que quise volver con él, reconquistarlo, pero era demasiado tarde

— ¿Ya estaba enamorado de la que ahora es su esposa no es así?

Asintió avergonzada— Pero yo aún lo amaba y no quería perderlo, en una ocasión le advertí que se alejara de él, pero ella es… —sonrió sutil— demasiado testaruda e incluso llego a abofetearme, claro yo también lo hice

Suspiró— ¿Aun lo amas?

Negó limpiándose las mejillas— Lo quiero por lo que significó para mí, por ser el padre de mi hija les hice mucho daño

—Pensé que aún lo amabas, no entendía el por qué anoche, no despegabas mucho tu mirada de él

Se encogió de hombros apenada— Quizá te parezca un poco loco, pero me gusta verlo sonreír, son pocas las ocasiones que tengo de verlo frente a frente y se ve que es muy feliz

—Quiero verte sonreír a ti —desvió la mirada de ella— sentí celos por esa mirada que le dedicabas o esos suspiros que dejabas escapar cuando de él conversaban, pero creía que era por su talento, y por lo mismo por lo que muchas mujeres piensan de él, pero en tu caso es algo más profundo

—Kakeru... ¿me crees cuando te digo que no lo amo?, aprendí a verlo feliz del brazo de Serena, los primeros años no lo niego fue difícil verlo con ella, verlo con su hijo, verlo después con su hija, a decir verdad, yo envidiaba a Serena

— ¿Por qué en lugar de envidiarla mejor no buscas tu propio camino?, decidiste dejarlos por alcanzar tu propia estrella y si fue así es porque él no era tu destino —tomo su mano con suavidad— no voy a juzgarte por las malas o buenas decisiones que has tomado

—Kakeru, no sé qué decirte, eres un buen hombre, pero yo no soy una buena mujer, he cometido muchos errores y ahora lo estoy pagando, si Hotaru no quiere volver a verme dime ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Debes ser paciente porque para ella no será fácil asimilarlo, la madre que tanto añoraba que creía muerta resulta que en realidad está viva, pero en el fondo ella siempre te ha querido, lo sé porque nunca dejo de darme ánimos para tomar el valor y poderme acercar a ti

—Lo sé, pero le mentí, durante todos estos años yo solo fui su profesora, la mujer que la alentaba a pintar y ahora ha descubierto la verdad

— ¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad desde niña?

—Cuando la conocí yo te juro que me arrepentí por haberla dejado, siempre ha sido una niña tan vivaz tan inteligente y siempre tan feliz con una sonrisa que me negué a quitarle, por eso decidimos que era mejor ocultarle la verdad

—Entiendo, hay errores que se pagan muy alto, pero Kakyu ¿no crees que ya es hora de dejar de sufrir?, de pensar un poco en ti no de forma egoísta como lo hiciste en el pasado si no con el corazón, en lo que realmente puede hacerte feliz, además de tu hija claro esta

—Creo que este no es el mejor momento, ahora para lo único que tengo cabeza es para mi hija, llamare a Seiya de nuevo para saber si ya la vio

—Sé que no lo es —se puso de pie— pero no puedes seguirte condenando por lo que hiciste, suficiente es con todos estos años en soledad y a la sombra del cuidado de tu hija ¿no crees?, ella ya es una señorita y sé que en algún momento entenderá porque te quiere

—Quizá tengas razón, pero ahora créeme que lo primordial para mi es mi hija, lamento si mi respuesta no es la que quieres en este momento, pero no voy a cometer el mismo error de dejarme llevar por las palabras de un hombre o por sus sentimientos, aprendí mi lección y ahora lo primero es mi hija

Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta— No es dejarte llevar yo no soy Rubeus, tampoco soy Seiya y no te estoy pidiendo que decidas entre tu hija o yo, no me malinterpretes —abriendo la puerta.

—No, pero me pides que piense en mi felicidad, y en este instante mi felicidad es que mi hija me acepte

—Te pido que pienses en ti como mujer, no como madre —suspiro— sé que no es el mejor momento —girando la mirada hacia ella— ella te perdonara porque no queda nada de aquella mujer egoísta que la abandono, en su lugar hay una mujer noble y sensible que acepto vivir a la sombra con tal de que ella no dejara de sonreír

Tan solo lo contemplo con lágrimas en los ojos— Gracias Kakeru

—No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo y créeme que me duele mucho verte así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarte, no tengo los millones del hombre que te lleno de lujos y te dio vida, tampoco soy apuesto ni carismático como lo es el padre de tu hija, solo soy un cerebrito andante, torpe que te ama

—Un gran hombre Kakeru, eso eres y es lo que yo veo, gracias por escucharme y por no juzgarme, espero poder darte una respuesta pronto

—No tienes que dármela si no lo deseas, solo quería hacerte saber mis sentimientos, no te desanimes, Hotaru entenderá, aunque sea muy difícil y quizás lleve tiempo, ten paciencia

Se quedó callada observándolo, era un gran hombre y por el que sentía algo más que un simple respeto, le sonrió sutilmente— Gracias

Hizo un ligero movimiento cabeza, para salir, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era su presencia, con tristeza camino hacia el elevador ara marcharse— Sé que jamás sentirás lo que yo por ti—murmuró para sí mismo, mirando una última vez el departamento de la mujer que amaba, para enseguida entrar al elevador.

X-X

Ya era tarde, prácticamente habían pasado toda la mañana amándose, y ahora se sentía más relajado, hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular tomando después de estacionar el auto— ¿Kakyu? —murmuró un tanto perplejo ya que la comunicación que tenía con ella era prácticamente nula.

—¿Kakyu?, ¿qué querría? —preguntó confundida sujetándose el cabello.

—No lo sé... —bajando del auto.

—Qué extraño —suspiró tomando su bolsa esperando a que su marido le abriera la puerta.

—Si —acercándose a abrir la puerta, para ayudarla a bajar, al tiempo que el celular volvía a sonar y su madre salía a recibirlos— ¿bueno?

—Seiya por fin, Seiya... Hotaru ya lo sabe

Serena al bajar se dirigió a saludar a la madre de su esposo.

—Qué bueno que llegan, Hotaru... ella —tomo aire— no está en casa, encontré la caja que tenía en mi recamara regada en el suelo y... —se sentía desesperada y temerosa.

—Pero… ¿cómo eso es imposible? —abrió los ojos llenos de temor al escuchar las palabras de Kakyu— ¿dónde está?

—No lo sé, salió de mi departamento, quise detenerla, Seiya por favor, en cuanto sepas donde esta avísame

—Si lo hare

Serena sintió como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caído encima, su pequeña princesa ya sabía la verdad y debía estar sufriendo— ¿Donde esta Hotaru?

—Seiya... lo siento... —dijo entre sollozos.

—Debí llevarme la caja cuando me lo pediste, quería decírselo yo mismo —sintiéndose un tanto preocupado.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó Serena sacando su celular para llamarla.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, mamá por favor llévate a los niños ¿sí?

—Que el chofer los lleve al parque, le llamaremos cuando pueda volver —dijo Serena entrando a la casa— no contesta

—Tranquilos yo me encargo de los niños, me dijeron que la vieron salir llorando,

—Mi princesa... —murmuró Serena preocupada volviendo a insistir en otra llamada.

Entro a la casa sintiéndose desesperado, sin saber que hacer— Hotaru, maldición no quería que se enterara de esa forma

—Serenity, Seiya acompáñenme —salió al jardín a buscar a los niños.

—¿Ya llegaron papi y mami?

—Sí, acaban de llegar, pero su papi tiene mucho trabajo que hace, vamos iremos al parque

—¿Y nos compras helado abuelita? —preguntó la pequeña Serenity corriendo a tomar la mano de su abuelita.

—Claro mi nietecita les comprare un helado, vamos Seiya,

El pequeño Seiya volteo hacia la casa, podía intuir que algo no estaba bien— Si abuelita vamos

Tomo la mano de los niños para ir hacia el auto— Vamos al parque —indico al chofer.

Caminaba de un lado a otro marcando una y otra vez el número del celular de Hotaru y no respondía, comenzaba a preocuparse más de lo que ella misma se tenía permitido, y es que era su princesa y estaba sufriendo— ¿Dónde podrá estar?

—Creo que dejo el celular —subiendo las escaleras hacia las recamaras encontrándose con la caja regada aún.

—Mi princesa —murmuró preocupada siguiendo a su esposo— creo que fue un error conservar todo eso

—Fue un error no decirle la verdad desde un inicio... —culpándose así mismo.

—Seiya... —se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos— tienes que tranquilizarte si quieres hablar con ella en cuanto llegue, no puedes desde un principio culparte porque entonces ella lo hará también

—Pero, es mi culpa no debía enterarse de esa forma, no sin que yo no se lo dijera

—No fue tu culpa que se cayera la caja, no fue tu culpa que viera las fotos, Seiya entiende, solo la estábamos protegiendo, todos... incluso yo...

La abrazo con fuerza— Kakyu se oía desesperada

Lo abrazo sintiendo como él temblaba y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo— Lo entenderá, solo hay que hablar con ella y darle tiempo a asimilar las cosas

Asintió abrazándose aún más a ella, le gustará o no el momento de la verdad había llegado, aunque no de la forma que él hubiese deseado, tendía que hablar con ella y explicarle todo— Seguro tendrá muchas preguntas

—Y se las contestaras una a una, pero tienes que ser fuerte, debes explicarle que lo que hicimos fue por su bien, por protegerla, por mantener su infancia intacta, merecía ser una niña feliz

—Si... —respiro profundamente, debía ser valiente por ella por su hija— lo hare, seré fuerte

Pese a escucharlo sabía que le costaría trabajo por lo que lo abrazo con fuerza— Estaré a tu lado, te apoyare, se fuerte por favor mi amor

—Gracias amor por estar a mi lado —separándose un poco de ella— te prometo que seré fuerte... soportare

Le sonrió asintiendo, se acercó dándole un pequeño beso— Te amo, y Hotaru también te ama

Escucho un auto entrar— Debe ser ella

—Ve a la biblioteca, le diré que vaya a buscarte ahí ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió oprimiendo sus manos— tranquilízate mi amor

—No amor, seré yo quien la reciba, es mejor que esperes, sé que va necesitarte ¿sí?

Asintió abrazándolo nuevamente— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti te amo —rozo sus labios, ligeramente, para enseguida bajar las escaleras y esperar a que su hija entrara.

Se quedó al pie de la escalera, oculta por el muró llevando ambas manos a su corazón, lo que le pasara a Seiya o a Hotaru le dolía, y en ese instante el dolor era peor, ambos sufrían y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Llevaba los ojos ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros para evitar tener que darles explicaciones a sus hermanos, pero lo que no se esperaba es que su padre la estuviera esperando, deseaba decirle muchas cosas y sin embargo solo se acercó a él esperando a que hablara.

Se acercó unos pasos— Hotaru, perdóname...

—¿Por qué papá? —preguntó deteniéndose— ¿por engañarme todos estos años?

—Porque no quería que sufrieras, deseaba que fueras una niña feliz, no quería que odiaras a tu madre por eso lo hice —acercándose un poco más— sé que estas molesta, que te sientes decepcionada

—¿Decepcionada papá? —sonrió con ironía— decepcionada estaba cuando compraron esas vacaciones a la playa cuando yo quería ir a esquiar, esa era decepción papá, esto es... —se quedó callada al sentir unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos— todos estos años, necesitando saber de mi madre y ella estaba ahí, fingiendo ser mi maestra ¿no te parece que eso es más que decepción?

No dudo en abrazarla, sentía los ojos llorosos— Sé que no debí mentirte, pero lo hice para evitarte este sufrimiento

Por un momento su enojo flaqueo, pero recordar las veces que tanto su padre como su profesora habían estado juntos en algunos festivales escolares, la forma tan distante en que se trataban la hizo enojar de nuevo haciendo que la soltara— ¿Y ahora como quieres evitar que sufra?, la mandaras lejos, a mí me enviaras lejos

—No, no pienso hacer tal cosa —miraba el rechazo de su hija con dolor— ella es la mujer que te dio la vida, fue cruel de mi parte, pero no podía decirte que nos había abandonado, que se había ido lejos, tú eras una bebé cuando eso sucedió, y yo no podía hacer que la odiaras

—¿Y por eso me hiciste creer que estaba muerta? —dijo arrojando los lentes con enojo— que era un ángel que nos cuidaba cuando ella quien sabe dónde y con quien estaba ¿cuánto tiempo más pensabas en ocultarme la verdad?

—Hotaru por favor, no la juzgues, cometió un error al igual que yo y lo ha pagado con lágrimas, el único culpable fui yo, pero quería que tuvieras una hermosa infancia, que vieras a tu madre como algo especial aun cuando eso me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser, lo hice por protegerte

—Extraña forma tienes de protegerme, durante toda mi infancia creí que mi madre era un ángel, tú me inculcaste eso y después dejaste que estuviera cerca de la profesora ¿con que motivo?, ahora entiendo porque nunca me dijiste donde estaba enterrada, ni había fotos de mi madre, bueno si las había, pero nunca me las mostraste, dime papá ¿quieres seguirme protegiendo?

—Daría mi vida por ti Hotaru —llevando la mano hacia su corazón— por ti puedo ser capaz de todo con tal de que nada te dañe, porque tú siempre has sido mi motor para luchar

—¿Entonces por qué me mentiste? —dijo ya llorosa alzando la voz— han sido dieciséis años sin mi madre y ella... ¿por qué me dejo?, ¿por qué dejo que la creyera mi profesora?

Respiro profundamente— Porque nos abandonó, por eso Hotaru nos dejó cuando tu solo eras una bebé

Se dejó caer en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos— ¿Por qué?

Se sentó a su lado— Lo mismo me pregunte mucho tiempo

—Pero aun así tú me mentiste, merecía saber la verdad, merecía saber que ella no me quería —dijo volteando a verlo— tu que odias las mentiras, ¿no es eso lo que les enseñas a Seiya y Serenity? a nunca mentir, y tú lo haces... dime ¿con que más me has mentido?

—Porque simplemente no tuve corazón para decirte la verdad que ella se había ido dejándonos, porque creí que jamás volvería, por que no lo hizo en seis años, porque para mí estaba muerta

—Y era mejor que yo también lo creyera —se puso de pie molesta— si Serena se fuera también le harías lo mismo a Seiya y Serenity, ¿volverías a mentir?

—Lo que fuera necesario, por ustedes mis hijos —tomo la mano de su hija, mirándola con determinación— debí decirte la verdad y no hay día que no me recrimine por mentirte, como bien has dicho las mentiras no son buenas, pero eres mi hija y ella fue la mujer que te dio la vida, la mujer que en su momento ame

Se soltó de su padre negando— No quiero seguir hablando contigo, porque ya no te creo —dijo con lágrimas haciéndose hacia atrás— no creo lo que dices —sin esperar a que respondiera corrió hacia las escaleras.

—Hotaru por favor, no lo hice con el afán de engañarte —presiono sus puños con fuerza al verla alearse por las escaleras, golpeando la pared, eso precisamente había sido lo que más había temido durante mucho tiempo.

Escucho los pasos rápidos de Hotaru al subir las escaleras, tan solo se escondió un poco para que no la viera que había estado escuchando, tan solo alcanzo a verla correr encerrándose en su habitación, salió viendo a Seiya totalmente devastado, quería ir a consolarlo, pero sabía que su pequeña la necesitaba más en ese momento así que opto por ir a buscarla a ella.

Se había derrumbado sobre la cama llorando amargamente, sintiendo todo su mundo desmoronarse, ¿por qué le habían mentido de esa forma?

Pudo oír sus sollozos a través de la puerta, respiró profundamente, sin tocar abrió la puerta sintiéndose terrible por verla de esa forma, se acercó a la cama acariciando su cabello.

Se sobre salto al sentir esa caricia levantando la mirada topándose con la de ella.

—Mi princesa hermosa —murmuró sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Respiro aun con lágrimas— Me mintió

—Es tu padre Hotaru, jamás te lastimaría intencionalmente, te ama y daría lo que fuera por evitarte estas lagrimas

Se apartó de ella— no lo defiendas, él mintió

—Hotaru...—se sobresaltó un poco al ver su reacción— princesa, lo hizo para protegerte, te ama tanto que no quería verte sufrir, eras una niña hermosa y feliz

—Te equivocas, siempre me ha hecho falta la figura de mi madre, no sabes las noches que añore que me arropara, tal como lo haces con Seiya y Serenity, los millones de veces que desee saber cómo era, poder refugiarme en ella

Sintió dolor al escucharla— Hotaru, princesa, sé que no soy tu madre, pero siempre has podido contar conmigo y lo sabes

—No es lo mismo Serena —derramando más lagrimas— jamás voy a ser como Serenity o Seiya que te tienen a su lado, que no han sabido lo que es crecer sin tener a tu madre cerca pensando que está en el cielo, o añorando poder saber siquiera su nombre

Tomo sus manos— Eres también mi hija Hotaru, te arropé y conté cuentos, dormía contigo, eres mi princesa

—Dejaste de hacerlo cuando Seiya nació, porque tu atención siempre fue hacia él y después hacia Serenity, claro como no soy tu hija no te importaba

—¿Qué?, no Hotaru no es verdad, siempre me has importado, eres y siempre serás mi princesa, fuiste mi hija mucho antes de saber que tendría un hijo eres también mi hija

La observo unos instantes— No llevo tu sangre no nací de ti, la mujer que me dio la vida no me quería y me abandono, no es el mismo cariño que tienes por tus hijos, porque ellos siempre van a estar antes que yo, lo he visto en tu mirada y no sabes la envidia que les tengo porque ellos si tienen a su madre a su lado y sabes, antes habría dado lo que fuera porque mi madre estuviera a mi lado... y... —en ese momento se quedó callada— ¿tú sabias la verdad?, ¿sabías que mi verdadera madre es Kakyu y nunca me dijiste nada?

Bajo la mirada— No me correspondía decirte nada Hotaru, me dolía verte así pero no podía hacer nada

Presiono sus puños— Me mintieron, tu como la profesora sabían cuanto ansiaba poder saber de mi madre, ustedes lo sabían y mintieron —no tardo en tomas las llaves de su auto para salir de casa.

—Hotaru... —alcanzo a tomarla de la mano— ¿a dónde vas?, no puedes marcharte así, tal vez no naciste de mí, pero te he cuidado como mi hija y lo que menos quería era verte sufrir

—Suéltame —se soltó abruptamente de ella— no quiero verlos mentirosos

—Hotaru no puedes irte habla con tu papá, permítele que te explique las cosas

—Para que, se le hizo fácil mentir una vez, quien dice que no volverá hacerlo

—Porque es tu padre y sabes que moriría por ti, eres su hija, te ama y verte sufrir lo está lastimando, daríamos lo que fuera con tal de evitar verte llorar

—Ya basta —llevo sus manos a sus oídos— ya no quiero escuchar más, lo defiendes porque lo amas

Al verla así sin dudarlo la abrazo— Tanto como te amo a ti Hotaru

Lloro por unos instantes— Ya déjame...

—No... —la abrazo más hacia ella— me necesitas Hotaru

—No te necesito, déjame en paz —forcejeando para liberarse— tú no eres mi madre solo eres la esposa de mi padre

La soltó ante su brusquedad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Solo eso?, siento nunca haberte hecho sentir como mi hija

Desvió su mirada, para salir corriendo del lugar.

Estuvo tentada a ir tras ella pero sabía que era cierto, por muchos años lo temió, que solo viera en ella la esposa de su padre o quizá era el dolor que hablaba por ella pero aun así en el fondo es lo que Hotaru sentía, tan solo se sentó en la cama contemplando la fotografía que había en el buró de toda la familia, ¿por qué no había notado lo que su princesa sentía?, siempre se refugiaba en su abuela, y no en ella— Perdóname... —murmuró para abrazar aquel conejo viejo que aún conservaba, le había fallado como amiga y como intento de madre.

Seiya la vio bajar las escaleras— Hotaru...

Tan solo se detuvo un instante viendo a su padre para emprender nuevamente su carrera y salir hacia su auto, necesitaba estar sola y estaba visto que ahí no lo conseguiría.

—Por favor espera —murmuró saliendo detrás de ella— hija por favor

Lo vio a través del espejo tan solo para poner el auto en marcha y salir de ahí, se sentía asfixiar si seguía ahí, necesitaba pensar, estar sola y alejarse de todos los que le habían mentido.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, esperando un poco para salir en su auto sabía que necesitaba tiempo, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola en ese estado, por lo que la siguió a discreción.

Manejo dando vueltas por la ciudad, se sentía cansada, había pensado por un momento en ir a casa de su tío Darien, pero era lo mismo, él también le había mentido y no se sentía tan cómoda con la hermana de Serena menos después de lo que le había dicho, así que el único lugar al que se le ocurrió podría ir era a su antiguo hogar, el que ella conocía a la perfección, por suerte su abuela le había dado las llaves y podría entrar sin problema, estacionaba el auto cuando vio por el retrovisor el llamativo auto de su padre, la había seguido y seguramente ahora querría hablar con ella, bajo del auto dispuesta a encararlo y decirle que no volvería a esa casa.

Había seguido a su hija preocupado, porque algo pudiera pasarle al manejar en ese estado, hasta que finalmente la vio llegar a su antiguo hogar por el que por años había luchado por sostener, se sintió aliviado, se detuvo deseando poder hablar con ella, pero quizás era mejor dejarla sola y no presionarla, esperaría un poco a que ella decidiera hablar.

Se sintió confusa al ver que no bajaba del auto, y quizá eso era lo mejor, se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

X-X

Al llegar a casa, noto que su hermana no había llegado, Serenity se había quedado dormida y su abuela la había llevado a su habitación en brazos, por lo que no dudo en ir a la habitación de su hermana buscándola, llevándose una gran decepción al no encontrarla, por lo que camino hacia la de su madre, tocando con timidez, aunque el auto de su padre no estaba ¿y si habían salido?

Se limpió rápidamente las mejillas— Si, adelante —murmuró aclarándose la garganta sonriendo sutil al ver entrar a su pequeño.

—Mami —corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella— Mi príncipe ¿se divirtieron?

Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Donde esta Hotaru? no ha regresado

—Ella tuvo que salir de nuevo, seguramente no debe tardar —dijo acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Y papá?

—¿Tu papá? —lo abrazo para hacer que se recostara junto a ella— tuvo que ir al estudio

Se acostó junto a su madre— ¿Por qué estas triste?

—No estoy triste, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero si tú estás conmigo se me quitara

—Entonces me quedare contigo mami —se acercó besando su mejilla, sabía que algo pasaba, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, pero no sabía que era, solo sentía que debía quedarse junto a su madre.

—Gracias mi amor... —lo abrazo besando su cabello y abrazarlo con fuerza hacia ella— eres tan importante para mí, mi pequeño bebé

—Yo siempre voy a protegerte mami, a ti a Serenity, a Hotaru y a la abuela

—Lo sé, mi príncipe ¿ya te conté que cuando naciste tu padre estaba por irse de gira y no lo dejabas dormir? —sonrió cerrando los ojos— y Hotaru te cantaba

—Sí, pero me gusta escucharlo —acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Sonrió sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas— Tu hermana te cantaba hasta que te quedabas dormido y se quedaba cuidándote para que no te despertaras

Sonrió abrazándola aún más— Quiero cantar para ella, para que no esté triste mami

Beso su cabello limpiando disimuladamente sus ojos— Seguro que cantas tan bien como tu padre, mi pequeño, te amo tanto

— ¿Lo crees mami? —comenzando a cantar una melodía que su padre había compuesto, para relajar a su mamá.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a su pequeño cantando aquella canción que significaba tanto para ella y para Seiya, parte de su historia de amor, se separó un poco tan solo para ver el semblante de su hijo, era igual al de Seiya, sentía cada palabra que entonaba, sonrió con lágrimas orgullosa de su príncipe.

Al ver que su madre sonreía, sintió mas confianza para seguir cantando, esa canción que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba mucho y se había aprendido de memoria.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan concentrado al interpretar, en ocasiones a modo de broma lo escuchaba, pero ahora era distinto, su príncipe sería tan buen cantante como su padre, estaba tan orgullosa de él que deseo que Seiya estuviera ahí para escucharlo.

Al terminar la interpretación le sonrió a su madre tan solo volviendo abrazarla.

—Mi amor, lo haces de maravilla —dijo abrazándolo orgullosa de él— ¿tu padre ya te escucho?

—Mmm no creo que no

—Mi pequeño príncipe, esa canción es muy especial para mí, tu padre la compuso y que tú la cantes me alegra mucho

— ¿En verdad? —murmuró un tanto sorprendido.

Asintió volviendo a acurrucarlo entre sus brazos— Con esa canción tu padre me convenció por completo que me amaba y que podríamos superar nuestros problemas

— ¿Entonces todo estará bien mami?

Asintió besando su frente— Si mi amor, todo estará bien, somos una familia que se ama y eso siempre será importante, no te preocupes por nada mi pequeño Seiya, todo estará bien

Sonrió abrazándola más, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—¿Te quieres quedar conmigo? —preguntó acurrucándolo como cuando era bebé.

—Si mami, quiero estar contigo

—Está bien mi bebé... —sonrió recargando la barbilla en su cabeza entonando la suave melodía que le cantaba cuando era bebé para ayudarlo a dormir.

Se arrullo entre brazos de su madre, hasta que comenzó a dormir.

—Buenas noches mis bebés —murmuró observando la fotografía donde aparecían sus tres hijos.

X-X

Habían pasado algún par de horas desde que el niño se quedara dormido, con cuidado de no despertarlo se puso de pie para salir al balcón y poder llamar a su esposo ya que desde que lo había visto salir en el auto detrás de Hotaru no sabía nada, se aseguró que su hijo no escuchara para comenzar a teclear el número del celular de Seiya esperando que le contestara.

Se encontraba estacionado fuera de la casa, pero no se había atrevido a bajar del auto, esperaría lo que fuera necesario hasta que su hija accediera hablar con él, al escuchar el celular contesto— Bueno

—Amor, ¿dónde estás?, ¿pudiste hablar con Hotaru?

—No, aun no —recargándose en el asiento— esperare hasta que decida hacerlo, está en la vieja casa

—¿Que hace ahí?, está casi vacía la casa, ¿viste si ha salido a comprar algo para cenar?, es tarde debe tener frio

—No ha salido, pediré una pizza para cenar, me quedare aquí no pienso dejarla sola

—Voy para allá, te llevare algo de cenar y a ella también

—No amor, quédate en casa ¿sí?, cuida de los niños por favor

—Pero Seiya, no puedes quedarte así, además nuestra niña nos necesita

—Por favor Serena, fui yo quien le mintió y lo que en este momento necesita es estar sola, seré su guardaespaldas hasta acceda hablar conmigo

—Yo también le mentí, pero quizá tengas razón, al final de cuentas es tu hija, me llamas cualquier cosa entonces

—Te llamare ¿sí?, cuida de los niños te amo

—Sí, te amo —finalizo la llamada sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, amaba a Hotaru como su hija, pero tal parecía que nunca lograría demostrárselo, así que en lo único que podía refugiarse era en Seiya y Serenity.

Suspiro al terminar la llamada, a decir verdad, no había comido nada desde esa mañana, por lo que solicito dos pizzas una para él y otra para su hija, ahora solo restaba esperar y cuidar que nada le pasara.

Ni siquiera había pensado en comer, pero se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un repartidor de pizza entregándole una caja con su pizza favorita y un refresco, volteo hacia donde sabía estaba estacionado el auto de su padre ni siquiera hizo algún gesto, tan solo tomo lo que le habían llevado y volvió a cerrar la puerta, aun no se atrevía a hablar con él no quería hacerlo, seguía molesta y con una pizza no la contentaría.

Al menos no había rechazado la comida, quizás era un buen indicio.

X-X

No había comido nada en todo el día y aunque no tenía hambre sabía que tenía que comer por el bien del bebé así que arropo a su pequeño y salió, al ir bajando las escaleras escucho voces, una de ellas era la madre de Seiya y yo otra era Kakyu, sabía que tenía que hablar con ellas así que camino hacia la sala— Buenas noches

Se puso de pie acercándose, no había podido parar de llorar de la preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de su hija— ¿Sabes algo de Hotaru?

Asintió— Esta en la antigua casa, Seiya la está cuidando, aun no quiere hablar con él

—Tengo que ir, explicarle

—Si no quiere escuchar a Seiya que es su adoración menos lo hará contigo, debemos esperar a que se tranquilice, a que piense bien las cosas

Cerro los ojos sintiéndose dolida ante sus palabras, pero era lo menos que merecía, sin decir nada volvió a sentarse— Me odia

—Sera mejor que ambas se tranquilicen, sabíamos que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la verdad —coloco dos tazas de té para ambas— ahora beban esto no les hará nada bien a ninguna de las dos, seguro ha sido un día muy difícil para mi nieta y lo mejor que pueden hacer es esperar a que asimile todo

—En este momento creo que es cuando hemos conocido el verdadero carácter de Hotaru, es igual que Seiya, es hiriente en sus comentarios —dijo tomando asiento— nunca la había visto así

—Yo sí, no es la primera vez que la veo molesta, pero esto es diferente —tomo la tasa dando unos sorbos.

La miró por un segundo hacia tantos años que no se sentía como en ese momento, celosa de un lugar que nunca tendría, odiaba sentirse de más en una situación y así es como se sentía en ese momento, desvió la mirada— Iré a comer algo

—Yo te sirvo —murmuró adelantándose a la cocina.

—No te preocupes mamá, puedo servirme, solo comeré cualquier cosa, me iré en seguida a mi habitación, Seiya se quedará conmigo

—Está bien hija —sabía que ninguna de esas dos mujeres estaba bien, quizás por un día era suficiente no había nada más que hacer.

Antes de alejarse hacia la cocina se detuvo— Ahora es cuando más los necesita Hotaru, sus padres junto a ella, si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Seiya, buenas noches Kakyu

—Gracias Serena —se puso de pie, no importaba si ella la rechazaba, debía hacerle ver que la amaba más que a su propia vida— nos vemos señora gracias —hizo una ligera reverencia a la madre de Seiya para enseguida salir de la casa.

Se detuvo en la puerta sujetándose no le gustaba sentirse así, hacía años que había dejado de ser egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Neherenia se acercó a ella al ver salir a Kakyu— ¿Te encuentras bien hija?

—Soy egoísta mamá —dijo abrazándose a ella— durante estos años quise a Hotaru como mi hija, pero no supe ver lo que en verdad sentía

La abrazo con fuerza— Hija eres una gran mujer y sé que tu cariño por la pequeña Hotaru es puro

—Lo es, la quiero porque es hermosa, desde niña me conquisto y es hija del hombre que amo, ¿qué clase de mujer seria si no la amara?, pero ella, ella jamás me sintió como algo más que la esposa de su padre

Acaricio su cabello— Es que eso eres hija, la esposa de su padre, la persona que llego para ser su amiga y confidente

—No, yo no quería ser solo eso, quería que me sintiera como su madre, que supiera que podía contar conmigo para todo, mamá tu sabes cuantas noches estuve en vela cuidando de ella, pensé que me había ganado un poco ese lugar y ahora… jamás quise hacerla sentir menos delante de Seiya o Serenity

—Lo se hija, lo sé porque lo he visto, te has desvivido por mi nieta día y noche, tal como lo haces con los niños, pero para ella el lugar que le dio a su madre fue irremplazable y es que nadie puede reemplazar a una madre, puedes entenderlo ahora que lo eres sé que no te gustaría que nadie más cuidara de tus hijos que tu

—¿Lo ves?, soy egoísta

Negó sonriéndole con calidez— No creo que lo seas hija, sé que duele mucho, pero pase lo que pase jamás vas a dejar de quererla por quién es no porque sea o no tu hija, ponte un momento en su lugar tu no reemplazarías a tu madre por nadie más ni siquiera por mi

—No, eso es cierto no tuve una figura materna salvo por Haru, pero ella era mi hermana y había cosas que no podía contarle, no se estoy muy confundida, saber lo que en verdad sentía Hotaru no es fácil de asimilar tampoco

—No es fácil para ninguno, ahora Seiya necesita que seas fuerte porque sé que, aunque lo hizo por su bien, esto le afecta

—Sé que debo ser fuerte —murmuró separándose de Neherenia— solo que... —suspiró negando— olvídalo mamá, estaré bien iré a darle las buenas noches a Serenity e iré a dormir, Seiya se quedara conmigo esta noche

—Está bien hija y tranquilízate ¿sí? has hecho mucho por ella y lo reconocerá

—Solo quiero que sea feliz, es todo —suspiró— buenas noches mamá, hasta mañana —dijo volviendo a las escaleras, no quería volver a ser esa chica caprichosa que en años pasados la había metido en muchos problemas y quizá por eso le costaba aceptar lo sucedido ese día.

Ya no dijo nada, tan solo suspiro, parecía que esos días serían muy difíciles para toda la familia y lo único que podía hacer era observar, se sintió frustrada, apoyándose en la pared— Ay Neflyte ojalá estuvieras aquí no sé qué hacer para ayudar a nuestro hijo

X-X

Había tomado un taxi para ir a la antigua casa de los padres de Seiya, al llegar vio la casa a oscuras y busco con la mirada el auto no viéndolo, se quedó parada frente a la casa teniendo temor de ir a buscar a Hotaru y que esta la rechazara— ¿Que podría ser peor?

Se sorprendió al verla llegar, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia— Creo que ya nada podría ser peor

Respiró profundamente dispuesta a bajar la acera y cruzar.

Observo la casa aun seguía a oscuras preguntándose lo que Hotaru estaría haciendo o pensando en esos momentos.

Cruzo la calle llenándose de valor para hablar con su hija.

La observo acercarse hacia la puerta de la casa sin decir nada, quizás su hija accedería hablar con ella, se acercó a ella lentamente— Creo que debes darle tiempo

—Seiya —volteo a verlo un tanto sorprendida— tiene que escucharme

—Este no es el mejor momento por favor dejemos que ella decida hablar

—Pero es que... ¿estás seguro que ella estará bien?

—No rechazo la pizza es un buen indicio, ven tengo un poco de pizza si quieres comer, porque creo que la espera será muy larga

—No tengo hambre, yo solo quiero hablar con mi hija

—Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero ella necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, si hablamos con ella ahora solo vamos a empeorar más la situación

—No sé cómo pueden tú y Serena estar tan tranquilos —dijo un tanto frustrada.

Comenzó a reír un tanto irónico— ¿Te parece que estoy tranquilo?

—Pues tu estas aquí sin intentar hablar con Hotaru y ella... encerrada en casa

Camino hacia el auto— Si estuviera tranquilo no estaría aquí, pero tampoco quiero presionarla aún más —presiono su puño con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente— anda si quieres inténtalo

—Lo siento —murmuró observándolo para seguirlo— olvidaba que eres así cuando te preocupas demasiado

—Es mi hija y me duele lo que está pasando ahora para ella soy el mentiroso más grande del universo

—Lo que más temíamos se ha vuelto realidad de alguna manera tenemos que enmendarlo

—Por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que ella decida hablar, será duro y no sé cómo terminara esto

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó al llegar al auto.

—Me recrimino el no haberle dicho la verdad

—Debimos hablarlo con ella cuando comenzó a preguntar por su madre

—Pensaba hablarlo hoy con ella decirle todo, pero lo descubrió antes debí haber llevado esa caja al ático, no sabía que esas fotos estuvieran ahí

—¿Por qué las conservabas aun?, yo pensé que querías olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo

—Pensaba mostrárselas algún día por ella las guarde, y quizás también por mí —subiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

—¿Por ti? —volteo a verlo— ¿por qué?

—Fuiste parte importante de mi vida Kakyu y bien o mal pasamos agradables momentos, porque fueron cosas que me ayudaron a ser quien soy, me ayudaron a crecer

—¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme Seiya? —preguntó bajando la mirada— ¿cuándo descubriste que estaba embarazada o cuando los abandone?

—Mucho tiempo después de tu abandono

—Si Serena no hubiera vuelto contigo tu... ¿me habrías aceptado de nuevo?

Suspiro guardando las manos a los bolsillos— Mi corazón ya le pertenecía por eso no me case con Amy y dudo mucho el haberte vuelto aceptar después de todo lo ocurrido, pero quizás si hubieras regresado mucho antes a mí, entonces quizás sería diferente

—Lamento tanto haberte lastimado de esa forma, tú me amabas y destroce lo que sentías por mi

—Te amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, pero para ti nunca fue suficiente muchas veces me pregunté que había pasado con la Kakyu que conocí, la que me ayudaba con las clases, que tenía una sonrisa comprensiva solo para mí la que me quería por ser solo yo

—Amo a Hotaru, pero tú al igual que yo sabes que ese embarazo pauso nuestras vidas, en nuestros planes no estaba el casarnos tan jóvenes, ambos teníamos muchos sueños, sé que soy una mala persona al decir eso, pero ambos nos frustramos...

—Sí, admito que la noticia no llego en el mejor de los momentos, que me sentí frustrado y tarde en asimilarlo, pero sabes algo por mi hija volvería a dejarlo todo

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Lo sé, verte tan feliz con la niña fue lo que me hizo irme, sabía que la niña estaría bien contigo, porque la amabas, lo siento Seiya, pensé por ambos y ese fue mi error, no confiar en ti

—Sé que fue muy difícil para los dos que éramos muy jóvenes y quizás no nos amamos lo suficiente como para afrontarlo todo

—Yo te amaba con todo mi corazón —dijo volteando a verlo— pero también me aterraba una vida con carencias, ambos frustrados y después yo... muriéndome

Cerro sus ojos— No sé qué fue lo mejor Kakyu, pero me alegra que no estés muerta —metiendo las manos a los bolsillos observando la casa— en este lugar pase muchas etapas de mi vida

—Lamento haber menospreciado el hogar que me brindabas, cuando volví y vi que te perdía yo deseé haber muerto, pero en tus brazos

—Si hubiera sido así Hotaru no te tendría ahora, yo era un cobarde que no supe darte la confianza que necesitabas para quedarte a mi lado, gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosas

—No Seiya —se acercó a él tomando su mano— siempre fuiste un gran hombre, no supe ver lo que eras capaz de hacer por mi o por nuestra hija, fui cobarde pensé en mí, tuve miedo a morir, perdóname Seiya

—Kakyu —mantuvo su mirada fija en ella— creo que a cualquiera le da miedo la muerte, jóvenes egoístas y cobardes eso éramos los dos

—Sí, pero yo te tenia a ti, tenía a nuestra hija, con tu amor con tu esfuerzo pude haber vivido, disfrutado de los primeros años de Hotaru, amarte y ser capaz de hacerte salir adelante, ser la fuerza que necesitabas

—Creí que no sería capaz de salir adelante con la niña, me sentí solo y devastado cuando te marchaste de mi lado preguntándome que había hecho mal, el por qué me habías abandonado, fuiste mi primer amor Kakyu y eres la madre de mi hija, mi motor para luchar, sin ella me hubiera derrumbado por completo

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte hecho daño, de estar lastimando ahora a nuestra hija, daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y no cometer esos errores que me costaron la felicidad, lo siento Seiya, lo siento mucho

Dudo unos momentos en abrazarla, correspondiendo lentamente— Perdóname, cometí una crueldad al mentirle de esa forma a nuestra hija, lo siento

—Solo pensaste en lo mejor que era para ella, tal vez hubiera sido mejor alejarme para siempre de ella

—Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho que le mentí —sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Negó sollozando— Lo hiciste por su bien por eso no te reclame nada, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hotaru no merecía saber que la abandone, era mejor haber permanecido muerta para ella

—Quería que para ella su madre fuera especial y que no la olvidara, aunque me dolía ver cómo te añoraba y que en todos sus dibujos siempre aparecía un ángel observando

Se abrazó más a él sollozando— No la merezco Seiya, no merezco una hermosa jovencita como ella

—Es nuestra pequeña, nuestra hija heredo tu talento para la pintura

—Nuestra hija —murmuró sonriendo sutil— es tan parecida a ti

La separo un poco de él— Esperemos juntos a que ella decida salir ¿sí?, creo que ambos debemos hablar con ella y explicarle

Asintió— ¿Nos perdonara verdad?

—Eso espero

—Lo hará, porque es igual que tú, te exaltas, gritas y a veces ofendes, pero después, eres dulce, tierno y considerado

Sonrió ligeramente— Tiene su carácter, pero siempre ha sido una niña dulce y tierna, aunque cuando algo no le gusta, solo se da media vuelta y se encierra en su cuarto

—Seiya yo... —murmuró bajando la mirada— si Hotaru nos perdona yo quiero convivir más con ella

—Yo no te lo voy a impedir, así como no impedí que estuvieras cerca todos estos años respetaremos las decisiones que nuestra hija tome sea la que sea

—Sí, tienes razón gracias, no sé porque, pero me vino a la mente una escena similar a esta, ¿recuerdas cuando discutimos antes de entrar a cenar con tu madre?, no tenías un auto tan lujoso como este, si no uno viejito que hacía mucho ruido cuando lo encendías —sonrió sutil.

—Si lo recuerdo bien acostumbrábamos a discutir mucho

—¿Lo mismo es con ella? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

—No, es diferente —desviando su mirada— no sé por qué con ella soy demasiado celoso

Suspiró sutil recargándose en el auto— Supongo que te parecerá extraño que te pregunte esas cosas, solo quiero comprender porque Hotaru la admira tanto, porque tú eres así con ella, el día de su aniversario te vi tan diferente

—Al principio me parecía solo una chiquilla más a la que debía cuidar, pero tenía algo que me atraía no sabía que era solo sé que después ya no dejaba de pensar en ella

—Es muy bella, y con mucha clase aun en sus peores días se ve hermosa ¿y Hotaru?, ¿ella por qué la admiraba?

—La primera vez que se vieron fue un día en que mi madre no pudo ir por ella a la escuela, así que tuve que pedirle que me dejara ir a recogerla a la escuela, le dije que no le quitaría mucho de su tiempo y ella accedió era como si se hubieran prendado a Hotaru le agrado mucho como si estuviera embelesada, fue extraño porque la misma mirada vi en Serena, ese día le compro ropa a Hotaru y fuimos al parque de diversiones, Hotaru estaba muy feliz, y no dejaba de sonreír, decía que ella parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas

Sonrió sutil imaginándosela— ¿Se empezaron a frecuentar?

—No, yo no lo permitía tanto, de ese día pasaron días para volverse a ver fueron semanas antes de su cumpleaños

—Ya veo y aun así Hotaru la siguió admirando

—Si Serena le prometió hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, no fueron muchas las veces que se vieron, pero ambas parecían ansiosas por verse y pasar un tiempo juntas olvidándose de mi —suspiro— después de su cumpleaños no deje que volvieran a verse y ella entendió que lo hacía por el bien de mi hija

Sonrió sutil— Que se olvidaran de ti te hirió en tu ego

—Mmm si es posible, pero no me importaba con tal de ver feliz a mi pequeña, aunque tuve miedo que se siguiera encariñando con Serena

—¿Y tú? —suspiró sutil— ¿ya estabas encariñado con ella?

—Es complicado, paso mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que esa chiquilla había robado mi corazón, en el proceso le falle a Amy

—Amy —suspiró abrazando su bolso— esa chica estuvo interesada en ti desde que llevamos a Hotaru a su primera revisión, sinceramente me caía mal, pero ¿por qué complicado?, sé que Serena tiene un carácter extraño

—Era su guardaespaldas, ella tenía novio y tenía que ser testigo de —hizo una mueca— sus muestras de cariño, y andar de niñera no era agradable

—Por eso te intereso —sonrió al ver su mueca— siempre te gusto romper reglas

—Sí, pero no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de una chiquilla imprudente y caprichosa

—Te devolvió la vida ¿no es así?, el que fuera una chiquilla como tú dices fue lo que te atrajo, y un plus fue que quería a Hotaru

—Llego a poner mi mundo de cabeza, tarde en darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, cuando lo hice ya se había marchado, estuvimos un año sin saber nada del otro, ella pensaba que me había casado, claro está que ella también iba a casarse

—¿Y tú también pensaste que se había casado?

—No, sabía que no se había casado, en esos días había personas amenazando su seguridad y tuvimos varios ataques intentos de secuestro

—Fue cuando detuvieron a Rubeus —murmuró suspirando— quien lo hubiera pensado que estábamos a tan pocas personas cerca ¿Hotaru nunca corrió peligro con ella?

—No, jamás corrió peligro, algo muy importante que cuide de ese trabajo fue no exponer a mi hija y a mi madre

—Has cuidado muy bien de Hotaru, Seiya ¿a nuestra hija no le impusiste la presencia de Serena verdad?

—Jamás lo hice, por el contrario, creo que ella la escogió para mi mucho antes de saber que estaba enamorado de ella

—¿La escogió para ti?, vaya eso suena muy romántico

—Aun cuando ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Amy, Hotaru siempre dijo que le gustaría que Serena fuese su mamá

Bajo la mirada— Mi pequeña necesitaba el calor de una madre y vio en Serena alguien especial, yo no entendía ¿por qué ella?

—Quizás por que Serena también necesitaba cariño., porque era una chica que creció teniéndolo todo menos el amor de sus padres, Hotaru se identificó con ella

—¿Sabes? —suspiró sutil— llegue a tenerle envidia a Serena

Volvió la mirada hacia ella, sin saber que decir.

—Ella era tan joven, pero tan decidida, llena de la fuerza que tu amor le daba, segura del amor entre ustedes, Hotaru admirándola tanto, como si de verdad fuera una princesa de cuentos de hadas y tenía tu amor, el de Hotaru, tan bonita y yo, esos días no fueron los mejores para mí, ahora que lo pienso debí verme patética suplicando por tener nuevamente tu amor

—Así como ves a Serena en ocasiones suele ser insegura y es muy sensible, pero también es muy decidida a obtener lo que quiere es parte de su encanto, le costó trabajo que yo la viera como mujer y no solo como deber, estaba pensando que inconscientemente nuestra hija escogió a la persona que puede hacernos felices, ya que juntos eso no fue posible, me duele tu sufrimiento Kakyu el dejarte a la sombra de sus cuidados, y orillarte a la soledad solo como una espectadora de la vida de ella, debí decirle la verdad decirle que eras su madre, Serena es una gran mujer y la ama tanto o más que a sus propios hijos

—Lamento lo que dije de ella hace un momento, para ella también debe ser difícil —suspiró profundamente— debo admitir que, así como en ocasiones la envidiaba en otras la admiraba siempre que la veía con Hotaru y ver como la cuidaba, le agradecía internamente por estar a su lado y brindarle lo que yo no podía, al final ambas cuidamos de ella

—Al final mi hija fue educada por tres grandes mujeres y estaré infinitamente agradecido por ello —dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa-

Abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos salió observándolos, había escuchado su conversación, después de todo sus padres no eran más que simples personas que cometían errores— Papá... —corrió hacia él arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Hotaru —la abrazo con fuerza— mi princesita

—Lo siento papá, perdóname —lloro aún más al sentir que la abrazaba.

—Perdóname tu a mí mi pequeña perdóname—agachándose para quedar a su altura.

No sabía que decirle, solo lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

La abrazo aún más hacia él, ella era su tesoro y quería que estuviera siempre feliz y segura, por su hija había sido capaz de salir adelante, de renunciar al amor y al mismo tiempo encontrarlo— Te amo Hotaru

—Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, te quiero mucho papi —dijo sollozando.

Negó con una sonrisa— Me lo merecía por darte un mal ejemplo —secando sus lágrimas.

Kakyu no podía dejar de llorar al ver a su hija de esa forma— Hotaru yo... lo siento tanto

Se separó de su padre, observándola unos momentos— Prof... —negó con el rostro— mamá... tu eres mi mamá

—Hija... —murmuró en medio de lágrimas al escuchar que la llamaba como tanto había deseado por años— si Hotaru, soy tu mamá

Se acercó con timidez— Ahora no voy a dejarte en paz

Sonrió abriendo sus brazos hacia ella— Prometo que no me quejare

La abrazo con fuerza, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, era en ese momento que entendía muchas cosas y solo había una respuesta para todas aquellas dudas se había planteado con el paso de los años y eso era que ella era su madre.

—Mi princesa —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza besando su cabello, abrazándola como tanto había deseado, como su madre.

Sonrió al verlas unidas, como lo que eran madre e hija, sintiéndose sumamente feliz, como si de pronto se sintiera liberado de esa carga que había llevado por años desde el primer momento en que le mintió a su hija.

—Perdóname Hotaru, perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado —dijo sin soltarla.

—Creí que no me habías querido, pensé tantas cosas

—Te quise Hotaru, te quise con mi vida, pero lo siento fue un error dejarte, dejar a tu padre, estoy tan arrepentida mi amor, te amo tanto

Volvió abrazarla sollozando.

—Mi hija, eres mi hija Hotaru, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi princesa —dijo entre besos sobre su cabello— jamás te volveré a dejar

—Si lo harás —sonriéndole con determinación.

—¿Que? —se separó para poder verla— ¿de qué hablas mi pequeña princesa?

—No es justo que solo papá sea feliz

—Hotaru —murmuró negando— ahora no, déjame disfrutarte ahora por favor

Tomo aire— Aunque no sabía que eras mi mamá siempre te quise mucho y aun guardo con cariño el prendedor que me diste cuando era niña en la excursión, tus comidas me gustan mucho porque las hacías con amor para mí y ahora que sé que eres mi mamá no descansare hasta que aceptes al profesor, si escogí a mi segunda mamá, también puedo escoger un segundo papá

—Creo que nuestra hija, no descansara hasta verte feliz con quien ella escogió para ti Kakyu y eso de obtener lo que quiere cuando quiere creo que lo aprendió de Serena —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Pues eso suena más bien a capricho —dijo sonriéndole a su hija— Hotaru tan solo abrázame y dime mamá

La abrazo con fuerza— No es capricho mamá, es solo mi deseo de verte feliz de no verte triste y sola en ese departamento

—Ya no estaré sola, porque ahora estarás conmigo, eres mi hija

Suspiro— Mamá siempre voy a estar contigo y con papá, pero cuando vaya a la escuela de arte en Londres no quiero que te quedes sola

— ¿Escuela de Arte? ¿de qué hablas Hotaru? —murmuró un tanto consternado.

—Bueno yo quiero entrar a la escuela de arte en Londres, habrá un concurso y quiero ganar, es una beca, papá... ¿me dejaras?

—Eso no me lo habías comentado jovencita, te quieres ir lejos de mi lado —haciendo un puchero.

—Papá... —dijo suspirando— solo será mientras estudie, investigue las escuelas aquí y ninguna tiene un programa de arte como lo tienen en Londres, papá quiero ir

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Serán cuatro años —dijo sonriéndole— anda papá, ¿no quieres que persiga mis sueños?

— ¿Cuatro años?, es mucho tiempo ¿qué voy hacer tanto tiempo sin mi bebe?

—Ay papá, podrán visitarme, además tú te la pasas en las giras, y estarás muy ocupado con el nuevo bebé

Suspiro observándola— Esta bien, pero más te vale ser la mejor pintora del mundo

—Claro papá, lo seré, así como tú eres el mejor cantante del mundo —dijo abrazándolo— te quiero mucho papá, perdóname

—Te adoro hija mía, quiero lo mejor para ti

—Lo sé papá, lo siento, no volveré a desconfiar de ti

—Mi niña —abrazándola hacia él— estoy orgulloso de ti

—Y yo de ti papá, gracias por protegerme siempre

—Siempre lo hare —acariciando su mejilla, al notar que comenzaba a clarear.

—Gracias papi —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

—Ya amaneció, ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida

—Lo siento papá —murmuró refugiándose en los brazos de su padre— no volveré a escapar de casa, aunque esto no cuenta

—Mmm pero escapaste de mi así que si cuenta —acariciando su cabello.

Sonrió sutil— ¿Podemos ir a desayunar?, tengo hambre

— ¿No te comiste la pizza? —enarcando una ceja.

—Si... —sonrió sonrojada— pero eso fue anoche y ahora tengo hambre

—Bueno que puedo decir yo ni una rebanada me pude comer —observando la pizza intacta en el auto, pero si vamos a desayunar yo invito

—Sí, vamos —sonrió feliz tomándose del brazo de su padre extendiendo la mano hacia su mamá— ¿vamos?

—Vamos —tomando la mano de su hija, sin duda así le habría gustado vivir, pero ahora ya no importaba mientras tuviera el amor de su hija.

Sonrió tomándola del brazo también para ir con ellos a desayunar, sintiéndose feliz de tener a su madre y padre juntos, aunque fuera de esa forma, ya nada importaba más que tenerlos junto a ella y vivir todo lo que le faltaba al estar junto a sus padres.

Sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz, sintiéndose de la misma forma, presionando su mano, ahora si sentía que su dicha era plena, porque su hija lo estaba y nada más deseaba en ese momento que su felicidad.

X-X

—Fue un desayuno muy agradable, estoy lleno —sonrió al estacionar el auto en casa.

—Y yo, no debí pedir ese plato extra de fruta, yo creo que no comeré hasta la cena

—Mmm la pregunta es que aremos con toda esa pizza

—Mmm yo creo que la guardaremos a ver si Seiya y Serenity quieren más tarde —dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajar.

—Si seguro no tardaran en llegar de clases —bajando del auto, para apresurarse y ayudar a su hija a bajar.

—Yo tengo mucho sueño creo que me iré a dormir —dijo bostezando.

—Yo también dormiré un poco ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo como cuando eras niña?

—Mmm si me gustaría, pero me quiero dar un baño primero

Se acercó besando su frente— Eso lo aprendiste de Serena

—Papá... ¿crees que quiera hablar conmigo?, ayer le dije cosas que no debí

—Ella te ama hija y tú la amas ¿no es así?, no es tu mamá, pero la quieres como si lo fuera y ella igual te adora, anda ve y habla con ella

—Sí, tienes razón hablare con ella y le pediré disculpas —sonrió más animada.

—Anda ve yo iré a descansar

—Si papá —sonrió volviendo a tomarlo del brazo para entrar con él a la casa— te quiero mucho papá

—Y yo a ti princesa te amo, jamás dejare de hacerlo —sintiéndose sumamente feliz, de poder entrar con su hija de esa forma.

—Seiya, Hotaru por fin llegan —sin dudarlo corrió a abrazar a su nieta— me tenías muy preocupada mi pequeña

—Abuelita —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Mi pequeña, no vuelvas a irte de casa de esa forma, me tenías muy preocupada —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lo siento abuelita no volveré hacerlo —sonrió ante el abrazo de su abuela— te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña —la tomo del rostro besando sus mejillas— mi dulce nieta

—Abuelita —dejo que la besara, ella siempre había estado con ella desde pequeña y la había cuidado al igual que a su padre— gracias por cuidar de mí todos estos años

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeña lo volvería a hacer mi hermosa princesa —volvió a abrazarla.

Se acurruco en brazos de su abuela, como hacia siempre que necesitaba sentirse protegida y apapachada.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche con miel?, para que vayas a descansar —dijo aun sosteniéndola en brazos.

—Sí, pero antes quiero hablar con mamá Serena, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Serena no está, tenía cita con el médico y de ahí se iría al restaurante —dijo mirándola un tanto preocupada— creo que debes hablar con ella mi pequeña

—Si por eso quiero saber dónde está —se quedó pensativa— iré a buscarla al restaurante, pero antes voy a bañarme, no puede verme así

—Sera mejor que descanses Hotaru hablaras con ella cuando llegue

—Pero quiero hablar con ella abuelita, ayer le dije cosas terribles

—Si Hotaru, pero ella también debe tranquilizarse, ¿la llamaste Seiya para avisarle que estabas con Hotaru?

—Si anoche, bueno más bien ella me llamo —respiro profundamente— voy a llamarla

—Vamos mi pequeña, te preparare el baño y me contaras que hiciste, luego te llevare tu vaso de leche con miel para que duermas y descanses, aprovecha que no están los ruidosos de tus hermanos

—Está bien abuelita —murmuró dejándose guiar por ella, aunque ansiaba poderse disculpar con Serena.

—Mi pequeña me tenías tan preocupada —dijo tan solo abrazándola por los hombros para llevarla a su habitación.

—Lo siento abuelita

Las observo alejarse, para enseguida ir hacia su estudio a llamar a su esposa.

Ni siquiera se podía concentrar en la preparación de ese platillo, estaba preocupada por todo y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse no podía evitar pensar en si Hotaru ya había aceptado hablar con Seiya o si Kakyu había estado con ellos, en varias ocasiones había estado por llamar a Seiya, pero entendía que si estuviera hablando con su hija lo que menos haría era interrumpir así que había decidido ocuparse en el trabajo.

—No contesta —murmuró volviendo a marcar el celular de su esposa.

Se llevó el dedo a los labios después de haberse cortado con el cuchillo al sentir el celular vibrar notando que era su esposo— Seiya... —contesto de inmediato alejándose hacia la oficina.

—Amor —sonrió al escuchar su voz.

—¿Que paso?, ¿Y Hotaru? —preguntó al encerrarse en la oficina para que nadie la interrumpiera— ¿hablaste ya con ella?

—Si —sin evitar la alegría en su voz— ya está en casa, en este momento va a bañarse y a descansar un poco

Se sentó en el sillón respirando más tranquila— Me alegro ¿cómo fue?

—Creo que agradezco esa manía que tiene de escuchar conversaciones ajenas —recargándose en el sofá— escucho mi conversación con Kakyu, y de pronto salió de la casa abrazarme como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Me alegro entonces que las cosas ya estén bien

—Si mi amor, están bien, ven a casa por favor

—Iré en cuanto acabe, es un día ocupado en el restaurante y como no vine ayer, iré en cuanto pueda

— ¿Ya fuiste al médico? ¿cómo te fue? —murmuró un tanto consternado, pero quizás también necesitaba tiempo para relajarse.

—Bien, el bebé está sano —dijo suspirando— quizá en la siguiente cita ya podamos saber que es

— ¿Cuándo es?, porque quiero acompañarte

—El próximo mes, me dieron la imagen de hoy te la enseño cuando llegue

—Si amor, por cierto ¿puedes traerme un postre?

—Si claro, te llevare tu favorito

—Estaré ansioso te amo

—Y yo a ti —murmuró— Seiya…

— ¿Si mi amor?

Se quedó callada por un segundo— Te amo, nos vemos más tarde, descansa

—Hasta más tarde, te amo princesa

—Adiós —murmuró para finalizar la llamada, se alegraba que las cosas con Hotaru se hubieran arreglado, pero por extraño que pareciera tenía miedo de verla, respiró profundamente poniéndose de pie, al menos ya podría concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar de tener esos pequeños accidentes que hacía años no le pasaban, era un día ocupado y no tenía tiempo que perder en pensamientos absurdos.

Al colgar la llamada tan solo observo el teléfono— Tendrás mucho que hacer para contentarla Hotaru —respiro profundamente acomodándose en ese cómodo sofá y tomar una siesta, sentía los ojos pesados y también se sentía muy cansado.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, pues bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo sí que fue intenso, tenía que ser así pues Hotaru puede ser muy dulce pero también tiene carácter, y yo sé que a muchas no les gustara la manera en cómo le hablo a Serena, pero bueno cuando estamos enojados y ofuscados decimos y hacemos cosas de las cuales después nos arrepentimos, pero bueno ahora falta ver como se resuelven las cosas entre Serena y Hotaru.

En conclusión, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos el próximo domingo, hasta la siguiente semana.


	52. Chapter 52

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 52 parte 2

—Gracias hermanita por haberme ayudado con mi tarea —dijo suspirando al ver que ya le faltaban pocas preguntas por responder.

—Cuando quieras —sonrió revolviendo su cabello.

La miró dejando que lo despeinara— Hotaru ¿ya no estas triste?

—No hermanito ya no, perdóname no quería preocuparte

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— No me gusta verte triste hermanita

—Ya no estaré triste te lo prometo Seiya

—Le dije a mamá que yo siempre las protegería —volteo a ver a su hermanita que le estaba ganando el sueño— aunque ella a veces me pega

Sonrió al verla— ¿Serenity ya acabaste? —se acercó a la pequeña.

Se despertó de golpe tirando su libreta— Si...

Soltó una ligera carcajada, para enseguida cargarla— Vamos te llevare a tu habitación, ¿me ayudas Seiya?

—Pero mami no ha llegado —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Seguro en cuanto llegue ira a tu habitación para desearte buenas noches

—Pero yo quería esperarla despierta —dijo en medio de un bostezo.

— ¿Mmm que te parece si la esperamos juntas mientras te leo un cuento?

Asintió extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella— Anoche no me diste mi beso

—Bueno ahora te daré doble beso ¿sí? —tomándola entre sus brazos— vamos Seiya

—Si ya voy —dijo Seiya llevando el peluche consentido de su hermanita menor.

—Entonces me das dos más, bueno uno porque no me diste mi beso de los buenos días

— ¿Entonces serán tres besos? —caminando hacia las escaleras sonriéndole a la pequeña.

—Si... —sonrió acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermana.

—Está bien, no serán solo tres serán muchos besos —besando su mejilla.

Sonrió divertida— Te quiero mucho Hotaru

—Y yo a ti pequeña, te quiero mucho

X-X

Había sido un día por demás pesado y estresante, por más que había querido llegar temprano a su casa no había podido hasta que otro de los chefs le dijo que se fuera a descansar por la salud de su bebé y vaya que estaba cansada la noche anterior apenas si había podido dormir un poco por estar preocupada. Estaciono el auto junto al de su esposo tomo las cosas que había llevado y bajó, lo único que quería hacer era comer un poco y descansar. Al entrar vio los libros de su hijo en la sala y la mochila de su pequeña, seguramente ya se encontrarían dormidos, al menos la niña, dejo las cajas con comida y el postre de Seiya sobre la mesa para ir a darle las buenas noches a su pequeña y buscar a Seiya para que recogiera sus libros. Apenas si se había acercado a la habitación escucho la voz de Hotaru contándole un cuento, se detuvo antes de entrar sosteniéndose de la manija, era suficiente por dos días tener esa sensación, respiró profundamente y entro.

—Entonces la sirenita le pidió a la bruja que la convirtiera en humana para poder ir con el príncipe

—Ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertos niños —dijo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta— mañana hay escuela

—Mamiii —salió disparada de la cama para abrazarla.

—Hola princesita, ya deberías estar dormida mi amor —dijo abrazándola.

—Es que quería esperarte despierta —con su típico puchero.

—Pues muy mal señorita, mañana no te vas a querer despertar princesa ande a la cama a dormir y usted también caballero

—Pero aún no termina el cuento mami

—Si mamá, pero aún me faltan unas preguntas para terminar mi tarea Hotaru nos estaba ayudando

—¿Te falta mucho Seiya? —preguntó llevando a la niña a la cama— ¿para cuándo es esa tarea?

—Para mañana, pero ya no es mucho

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose triste al ver que la había ignorado.

—Entonces ve a terminar esa tarea, ¿ya cenaron?

—Está bien mamá, ¿me ayudas Hotaru? —tomando la mano de su hermana mayor.

—Pero yo quería escuchar el final del cuento mamá

Suspiró profundamente— Esta bien, Hotaru por favor termina de contarle el cuento a Serenity y usted jovencito va a terminar su tarea en seguida te alcanzo para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

—No es justo yo también quiero escucharlo, Hotaru cuenta muy bien las historias —bajando la mirada.

—Les terminare de contar el cuento y enseguida vamos a terminar tu tarea ¿te parece Seiya?

Suspiró bajando la mirada— Bien, terminen de escucharlo entonces ¿dónde está su padre?

—Está en el estudio

Respiró profundamente— Iré a darme un baño, en cuanto terminen el cuento Serenity a dormir, Seiya a terminar la tarea y que te ayude tu hermana, bajo en un rato y quiero ver todas tus cosas en orden Seiya

—Si mamá

—Mami ¿y mi beso de buenas noches? —hizo un puchero aún mayor.

Se acercó a Serenity acariciando su cabello dispuesta a darle un beso en la frente y casi al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Hotaru— Vendré antes de que te duermas ¿sí?, solo necesito darme un baño y vendré a verte no tardo —dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña para luego salir de la recamara sin esperar más, le dolía comportarse así, pero no podía evitarlo, sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente, al llegar a la habitación se encerró en el baño quizá todos habían tenido razón desde un principio, pero ella había querido ser la excepción a la regla pero no, se había equivocado.

Al verla salir de ese modo, se sintió mal era su culpa y eso lo resolvería, pero no delante de sus hermanos— Bueno terminemos el cuento

—¿Mami está enojada? —preguntó Serenity con tristeza.

—No, seguro está muy cansada —besando su frente— vamos terminemos el cuento para que te duermas

—Está bien —murmuró volviendo a arroparse para poder escuchar a su hermana terminar el cuento.

Por su parte Seiya seguía teniendo la sensación de que su mamá tenía algo desde el día anterior en que había visto a su hermana mayor triste marchándose de casa y ahora su mamá ignorándola, era un niño, pero no era tonto y ver a su mamá de esa manera no le gustaba.

Se acomodó para terminar de leer el cuento, disimulando esa sensación que no la dejaba tranquila, era su culpa la había herido.

X-X

Se dio un buen baño para tratar de relajarse, había sido un día pesado y el siguiente amenazaba con ser igual o peor, pero era ese el trabajo que había elegido, así que tras terminar de bañarse se puso su camisón para dormir, hizo todo "el ritual de belleza" como le decía Seiya, se colocó la bata y fui a darle el beso de las buenas noches a Serenity que ya estaba prácticamente dormida, al bajar vio que Hotaru ayudaba a Seiya a recoger sus libros tras decirle que más tarde iría a su habitación se fue a la cocina, durante el día no había comido casi nada así que optaría por una cena ligera y después se iría a dormir que buena falta le hacía y ni para que molestar a su esposo, seguramente se había encerrado para trabajar en el nuevo disco y era mejor dejarlo así.

Después de asegurarse que Seiya subía a su habitación no tardo en ir a la cocina, donde la vio comer, respiro profundamente— Ya Seiya se acostó a dormir

—Gracias, en seguida voy —dijo dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Mamá... yo...

Escucharla decir esa palabra le dolió— Hotaru, no es necesario que digas nada, ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

—Sí, si lo es

Suspiró dejando el sándwich en el plato— Lo siento, no debí enviarte a dormir, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches Hotaru

—Lo siento, perdóname no quise lastimarte

Tomo un vaso para servirse un poco de agua— No tienes por qué pedirme perdón Hotaru, solo dijiste la verdad —sonrió sutil— no te preocupes, todo está bien, mañana tienes clases, mejor ve a descansar

—No, no está bien, hice mal me desquite contigo y ahora tú te estas desquitando con Serenity y Seiya y ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo no sea tu hija —murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se quedó callada solo observando el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano— ¿Crees que me desquito con ellos?, solo te evito ver escenas que no te agradan, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes

Presiono sus puños— Ellos son tus hijos y no tienen la culpa que yo me haya sentido desplazada

—No —murmuró bajando la mirada— la culpa la tengo yo, creí que era fuerte para poder sobrellevar educar a una niña de seis años, creí que si ponía todo mi empeño ella llegaría a verme de una manera en que todos me decían que era imposible, pero yo quería creer que podía, te defraude Hotaru y lo lamento quizá tu padre tenía razón cuando me alejo de ustedes, mi presencia al final solo te haría daño

—Te equivocas —bajo la mirada— te quiero mucho, y yo te escogí

—No digo que no me quieres, sé que sientes un cariño por mí, pero tienes razón, no soy tu madre y nunca lo seré, lamento haberte hecho sentir desplazada, nunca fue mi intención —volteo a verla— Hotaru, no es necesario que hablemos de esto, no hay problema, todo está bien ahora, Kakyu es tu madre podrás tener lo que siempre anhelaste

— ¿Entonces ya no quieres ser mi mamá? —nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

—No si tú nunca me has sentido de esa forma, no quiero que me digas "mamá" por compromiso o porque Seiya y Serenity lo hacen, ellos entenderán que me digas Serena, no tienes porque afligirte por eso, tienes a tu madre y yo jamás debí tratar de ocupar ese lugar, mi sitio como bien lo dijiste es el de esposa de tu padre y ya

—Está bien, ya no te estorbare —murmuró para correr hacia su habitación.

Respiró profundamente tratando de contener las lágrimas, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa al sentarse se derrumbó llorando por fin lo que había tratado de hacer mientras hablaba con su hija, porque ella la amaba, hubiera dado su vida porque fuera parte de ella, que fuera su sangre, porque la amaba de esa manera, ahora entendía porque todos se esforzaban por hacerla entender que no tratara de ocupar el lugar de su madre y haberla hecho sentir desplazada era lo que más le dolía.

Entro a la cocina observándola detenidamente— Serena

Se limpió las mejillas poniéndose de pie— Iré a darle las buenas noches a Seiya

Se acercó a ella manteniéndose un tanto serio— ¿Que ocurrió entre ustedes?

Bajo la mirada incapaz de responder esa pregunta— No quiero hablar de eso...

— ¿Conmigo también te vas a desquitar?

Subió la mirada suspirando— Si escuchaste la conversación entonces no veo el motivo de tu pregunta

—Quería escucharlo de tus labios —apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Y supongo que no me dejaras ir a mi habitación hasta que te lo diga, pues bien... para Hotaru solo soy tu esposa, la madre de Seiya y Serenity, la cual al parecer le restregaba que podía estar con sus hijos arropándolos y deseándoles buenas noches mientras que ella no tenía a su madre, si Seiya, sigo siendo una mujer egoísta que fue incapaz de cuidar bien de tu hija, eso pasa

Se acerco abrazándola— La has cuidado bien Serena

Ese solo abrazo le basto para volver a desmoronarse, quizá estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero las palabras de Hotaru la habían lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser, en aquella chiquilla que adoraba a la niña de hermoso cabello negro, la pequeña princesa que era igual de vulnerable que ella, porque ambas padecían de lo mismo y por lo cual se había esmerado en ser la figura materna con la cual corriera a refugiarse— Lo siento... lo siento...

La estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos— No amor lo has hecho muy bien y ella lo sabe, te adora tanto como tú la quieres

—Perdóname Seiya, te falle —dijo en medio de las lágrimas trato de buscar en su rostro la comprensión sintiendo en ese solo movimiento como todo le daba vueltas— mi princesa —murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Serena —la sujeto con fuerza entre sus brazos— mi amor —la cargo entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación.

Iba saliendo para ir hacia la cocina cuando vio que Seiya subía con Serena en brazos— Hijo... ¿qué paso? —se adelantó a él para abrirle la puerta de la habitación— ¿qué tiene Serena?

—Se desmayó —acercándose hacia la cama para recostarla.

—¿Se golpeó?, ¿está bien?, llamare al médico

—Está bien mamá, solo se desmayó, descuida nada le paso, está bajo mucha tensión, han sido demasiadas emociones

—No importa, en su estado debe cuidarse aún más, llamare al médico

—Si mamá por favor —buscando las sales en los cajones.

—Iré a ver que los niños no se hayan despertado —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ya no respondió al sacar lo que necesitaba, le paso un poco tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Se quejó al aspirar ese aroma moviéndose un poco.

La abrazo hacia él— ¿Estas bien?

—Seiya —murmuró aspirando su aroma— ¿dónde estoy?

—En nuestra habitación, descansa un poco ¿sí?, te hace falta

—Seiya —murmuró al recordar lo sucedido en la cocina— perdóname

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— Shhh

Se refugió en sus brazos comenzando a llorar, Hotaru era la niña que había iniciado todo y la amaba con todo su corazón y ahora sentía que algo le faltaba que había un hueco en ella.

La abrazo con fuerza hacia el dejando que llorara— Tranquilízate amor no le hará bien al bebe

—Me duele... —murmuró aferrándose a él.

—Ella te quiere y esta arrepentida

—Siento como si algo se hubiera quebrado aquí —dijo llevando la mano al pecho.

La abrazo aún más— No dejes que lo que paso afecte tu relación con Hotaru

Ya no le contesto, solo se refugió en sus brazos llorando, desahogando esa tristeza contenida durante el día, y es que dolía aún más porque ella la amaba como si fuera su hija, porque tal vez no había nacido de ella, pero había estado en la mayor parte de su vida, la había visto crecer, de ser una niña a una hermosa señorita y lo que menos quería era perderla.

La mantuvo entre sus brazos dejando que se desahogara confortándola entre sus brazos— Te amo princesa

Subió la mirada buscando sus ojos— No quiero defraudarte

—No me has defraudado amor, por el contrario —acariciando su rostro.

—¿Crees que estoy exagerando?

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Sé que lo que te dijo Hotaru te dolió mucho, pero esta arrepentida porque ella siempre te ha querido tanto como tú, y ese cariño que ustedes se tienen no tiene nada que ver con que seas o no su madre, porque nació mucho antes que siquiera nos enamoráramos tu y yo

—Sí, lo sé, pero yo quería hacerla feliz, que tuviera lo que yo a su edad no tuve y de pronto escucharla decir que la hice a un lado cuando nació Seiya o Serenity me dolió, porque yo siempre pensé que los trataba igual, incluso llegue a sentirme mala madre con Seiya por estar más al pendiente de Hotaru que de él

—Eres una buena madre, me has dado unos hijos muy hermosos y el amor que le profesas a Hotaru es muy grande, ella solo se sentía celosa, porque aprendió a ser egoísta como tú—sonriendo ligeramente— quería una madre solo para ella, así como tu solo deseas que ella te vea como su única madre

—¿Y ahora es mi culpa? —murmuró llorosa.

—Muchas de sus manías las aprendió de ti —secando sus lágrimas— no lleva tu sangre, pero si tus manías

—No lo había notado —murmuró dejando que limpiara sus lágrimas.

Beso sus ojos— Es caprichosa, vanidosa, quejumbrosa, aprendió mucho de ti

—¿Te refieres a todo lo malo? —murmuró con un puchero.

—Yo no lo veo como malo porque es parte de lo que me enamoro de ti, esas son solo algunas de las cosas que aprendió de ti, eres su modelo a seguir te admira

—Vaya modelo a seguir, que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua

—Tu sabes que no es lo que ella admira de ti

—Pero ahora la lastime de nuevo —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Desde que llegamos a casa ansiaba poder hablar contigo, algo bueno que también aprendió de ti es a reconocer sus errores y a perdonar los míos

—Ya te dije que tú eres perfecto —murmuró abrazándose a él.

—Sabes que cometo errores, si ella me perdono el haberle mentido, tu puedes disculpar los sentimientos de una niña que su único deseo era poder saber de su madre

—Lo siento, creo que fui muy dramática

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Dejaras de ser tu

—Creo que este bebé te hará peores dramas que yo —sonrió sutil al sentir sus labios— lo siento Seiya, nunca quise lastimarla ni tampoco desquitarme con nuestros hijos

—No ha sido una situación muy fácil para ninguno

—No, no lo ha sido —dijo volviendo a refugiarse en sus brazos— tenía mucho miedo y creo que aún lo tengo

— ¿De qué tienes miedo amor?

—Perderla, de que se arrepienta de haberme elegido para ella y para ti

—Si así fuera ella no se habría disculpado ¿no te parece?, o vuelto a llamar mamá

Se separó de él— Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo acercándose a la orilla para ponerse de pie.

—Pero por favor tranquilízate ¿sí? no le hará bien al bebe

—Estaré bien —dijo poniéndose de pie respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos al sentirse aún un poco mareada— vamos bebé tenemos que ir con tu hermana —sonrió sutil al sentirse un poco mejor.

La miro un tanto preocupado, poniéndose de pie— ¿Estás segura?

Asintió sonriéndole para que no se preocupara— Me sentiré mejor después de hablar con ella

Sonrió ligeramente— Está bien amor

—No tardo, y no escuches ¿de acuerdo?

Hizo un puchero al verse descubierto.

Le sonrió de camino a la puerta, aun se sentía un tanto mareada, pero tenía que hablar con Hotaru en ese momento, disculparse y estrecharla en sus brazos, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la jovencita toco suavemente a la puerta.

No había dejado de llorar, abrazando aquella muñeca que era su mayor tesoro, al escuchar la puerta no respondió, ya no quería hablar con nadie, había sido suficiente por ese día.

—Hija... —murmuró al no recibir respuesta y tan solo escuchar sollozos de su princesa.

Al escuchar su voz tan solo abrazo más aquella muñeca.

Suspiró al no recibir respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta viéndola en penumbras de la habitación tan solo abrazada a esa muñeca que significaba tanto para las dos— ¿Aun me quieres aceptar como tu mamá?

Desvió la mirada sin contestar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella— Lo siento Hotaru, lamento tanto no haber sido suficiente para ti —se recargo en la puerta bajando la mirada— creí que, hacia lo correcto al cuidarte, al tratar de ser la imagen materna que tanto buscabas, pero tú ya tienes una mamá que te adora y eso me dio terror

—Yo no dije que no fueras suficiente, es lógico que pongas atención a los niños porque son pequeños, y son tus hijos —abrazando más la muñeca.

—Tienen mi atención porque son pequeños, la misma atención que tu tenías cuando te conocí, eras la niña más hermosa que yo había conocido jamás, te ganaste mi corazón desde el primer momento y quise protegerte, quise ser para ti lo que yo no tenía para mí —suspiró profundamente— Haruka hacia lo que podía por cuidarme, Luna de igual forma, pero ninguna de las dos llego a ser una figura materna, Haru apenas es unos años mayor que yo, ella también necesitaba una mamá, ¿entiendes que yo no quería eso para ti?, te consentía demasiado tanto que a veces peleaba con tu padre por eso, pero lo soportaba porque tú eras mi princesa, mi hija... y lo volvería a hacer todo tal cual

—Te acepte como madre y te vi como tal, pero nunca deje de pensar en quien había sido mi verdadera madre son dos cosas distintas, y te lo agradezco porque fui muy feliz

—Lo sé, pero lo que dijiste fue doloroso para mí, sé que lo dijiste en el calor del momento, pero detrás de esas cosas hay verdades, nunca quise desplazarte y lo siento

—Lo siento, no era mi intención es solo que tenía envidia de los niños porque ellos si tenían a su verdadera madre junto a ellos

—Ellos aún son pequeños y me aterra pensar que harían sin mí, lo siento Hotaru, por no haber podido ver más allá de mis ideales de familia feliz, no supe ver tu sufrimiento, lo siento —murmuró— nunca quise lastimarte con mis actos, ni a ti ni a tu padre

—Es que no todo era sufrimiento, solo que sentía que me hacía falta algo y deseaba al menos poder saber el nombre de la mujer que me dio la vida, aquella que mi papá me enseñó a querer aun cuando no estaba conmigo

—El hecho es Hotaru que no supe ver eso en ti, pensé que las cosas estaban bien, pero bueno ahora sabes la verdad y no queda más que recuperes el tiempo perdido con tu madre, me alegro en verdad

Observo la muñeca detenidamente— Gracias por todo el amor y cariño que me brindaste —extendiéndole la muñeca hacia ella— toma, entrégasela a Serenity ella es quien debe tenerla

—¿Por qué ella? —preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Porque ella es tu hija —cerrando sus ojos sintiendo dolor al tener que despedirse de esa muñeca que tan celosamente había cuidado por años.

—Ya veo —murmuró con tristeza— fue un regalo que le di a Hotaru Kou, no fue porque fueras mi hija o no, esa muñeca era para ti

—Esta muñeca siempre ha sido mi favorita, porque me la diste tu

—¿Entonces por qué me la quieres devolver?, nadie más que tu debe tenerla —dijo con lágrimas.

—Porque sé que esta se la querías dar a tu hija cuando la tuvieras

—¿Y eso no te dice nada?

Volvió abrazar la muñeca hacia ella.

—Fuiste mi hija aun sin tener mi sangre, fuiste mi hija aun si no naciste de mí, ser madre es más que darles la vida, tú me enseñaste a ser madre, con cada noche de desvelo en que te cuidé cuando estabas enferma, con cada bandita que puse sobre tus heridas —dijo llorosa— te convertías en mi hija con cada sonrisa que robabas de mí, eres mi hija Hotaru

—Eres mi mamá por ser quien eres, porque yo te elegí para serlo, eres una de las mujeres que más admiro

—Entonces ven a mis brazos mi princesa —dijo extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

Corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza— Lo siento

—Shh... —la abrazo con fuerza— eres mi pequeña y siempre lo serás

Se acurruco en ella aun sollozando.

—Te amo Hotaru, aun si no llevas mi sangre, te amo porque gracias a ti es que soy tan feliz, gracias a ti tengo una familia hermosa y tu princesa eres la base de ella

La abrazo con fuerza— Y yo a ti, porque siempre has estado conmigo cuidándome, velando mis sueños, pero sobre todo gracias a ti papá es feliz y ese es uno de mis más grandes deseos que siempre lo sean

—Lo siento Hotaru, te amo princesa —dijo besando su cabello— lamento haberte hablado así me ofusque

—Yo también lo estaba, lo siento

Negó abrazándola— Mi princesa hermosa, creo que tu padre tiene razón, tomaste mis malas manías

Se separó un poco de ella— ¿Aprendí bien? —sonriéndole.

Sonrió asintiendo— Muy bien, ahora creo que ya sé cómo se sentía Haru cuando peleaba con ella

— ¿Como? —murmuró con curiosidad.

—Con ganas de llorar y no soltarte —dijo abrazándola nuevamente con fuerza— protegerte siempre

La abrazo aún más— Mamá... ¿puedo tener dos mamás?

—Claro princesa, tu puedes tener lo que quieras

Se acercó besando su mejilla— ¿Te quedas conmigo o mejor aún puedo dormir con ustedes?

—Si princesa, puedes hacerlo solo espera —la soltó para correr al baño al sentir nauseas, mismas que no había sentido en varios días.

Fue detrás de ella— ¿Estas bien mamá?

Después de unos minutos salió asintiendo— Creo que además de dramático este bebé será celoso

—Creo que sacara lo peor de cada uno —murmuró un tanto divertida.

Sonrió dejando la toalla en el baño— Lo peor, imagínate los corajes que haremos con él

—Eso será poco les va sacar canas verdes

Sonrió divertida— No creo que más de las que ustedes tres nos sacan

—Yo no te saco canas verdes —haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, hoy por la mañana me note la primera —sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Enserio no la veo —buscando en su cabello.

La abrazo hacia ella besando su cabello— Te quiero mucho princesa

—Y yo a ti —acurrucándose en sus brazos— te quiero mucho

—y yo a ti mi princesa hermosa —la abrazo besando su frente— Anda vamos con tu papá

Asintió, tomando su mano, para ir a la recamara con su padre.

La tomó de la mano sonriendo— Ya estamos aquí —dijo al entrar a la recamara.

Se puso de pie de inmediato al verlas, había estado tentado a ir, pero sabía que eso lo tenían que resolver ellas, sonrió al verlas tomadas de la mano— Mis amores, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado

Sonrió asintiendo— No puedo estar lejos de mi princesa

—Ni yo puedo estar lejos de mamá —sonrió abrazando su muñeca.

Se acercó a ambas— Y por lo que veo hoy dormiré con dos bellas princesas

—Sí, solo espero no despertarlos con mis náuseas matutinas

—No creo, los tres necesitamos un buen descanso —bostezando— vamos a dormir ¿sí?

—Vamos a dormir, yo también muero de sueño

Hotaru corrió a la cama para acomodarse en el centro— Si hace mucho que no duermo con ustedes

—Espero que no seas tan inquieta como cuando eras niña

—Yo no soy inquita —haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba —dijo acariciando su mejilla— vamos a dormir

— ¿Listas? —observándolas detenidamente, esperando para apagar la luz.

—Sí, listas —dijo abrazándose a su hija besando su mejilla— dulces sueños mi hermosa princesa

—Dulces sueños mamá —cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose mas tranquilla, abrazando hacia ella su muñeca.

Al apagar las luces se acostó— Dulces sueños princesas —besando la frente de su hija.

Sonrió a su esposo antes de que apagara la luz— Dulces sueños, mi hermosa familia

La puerta se abrió ligeramente— Shhh —murmuró el pequeño a su hermana al ver a sus padres durmiendo, sigilosamente se subieron a la cama para acomodarse junto a su hermana.

Se novio al sentir que alguien se metía entre Hotaru y ella— ¿Qué? —murmuró al ver a sus hijos acostarse con ellos, sonrió arropándolos también— mis pequeños traviesos, dulces sueños mis hermosos hijos

—Dulces sueños mami —murmuró Serenity acurrucándose junto a ella y su hermana.

Sonrió al sentir a sus hermanos dejándola en medio— Dulces sueños Seiya, dulces sueños Serenity —abrazando al pequeño que tenía a su lado.

—Esto me agrada dormir con mi hermosa familia —observando a su esposa y a sus hijos— mis cuatro hijos y mi bella esposa

Le sonrió a su esposo enviándole un beso con la mano— Dulces sueños amor de mi vida

—Hasta mañana papi, mami, y mis hermosas hermanas —dijo Seiya acurrucándose junto a su hermana mayor.

—Dulces sueños mis amores —se acomodó estirando el brazo para abrazarlos a todos buscando poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposa para así abrazar entre los dos a sus hijos— los amo

—Hasta mañana mis amores —dijo alcanzando a tomar la mano de su esposo.

Neherenia, conducía al médico hasta la habitación de su hijo, sorprendiéndose al ver a toda la familia dormir sobre la cama, no evitando sonreír con ternura— Creo que será mejor dejarlos descansar —saliendo sigilosamente para no despertarlos.

X-X

La hora del almuerzo llego y con ello el momento de preparar el material de la siguiente clase, al entrar a la sala de profesores se encontró con varios compañeros, pero había uno en especial que la había puesto nerviosa con su mirada, dejo sus carpetas sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

—Hola...

—Hola... —murmuró un tanto nervioso acomodándose los lentes— ¿qué tal tus clases? —no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía un completo idiota, pero no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que seguramente se sentía ante todo lo que le había dicho un par de días atrás.

—Casi he terminado —dijo nerviosamente— Kakeru ¿crees que podríamos hablar más tarde?

Sonreía al entrar en la sala de profesores, al verla ahí de pie, no dudo en correr hacia ella y abrazarla— Hola

Se sorprendió al sentir su aquel abrazo sonriendo al escuchar su dulce voz— Hotaru

— ¿Me extrañaste? —subió su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Sonrió al verlas de esa forma, aunque aún le parecía extraño— Si me disculpa profesora, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas la dejo —alejándose hacia la salida.

—Claro que te extrañe princesa —dijo sonriéndole a su hija, volteando en el instante en que el profesor se alejaba, quizá después de saber la verdad ya no estuviera interesado en ella.

Hizo un puchero al ver que el profesor se aleaba— ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¿Que? —sonrió a su hija— no, no para nada, mejor dime ¿cómo estas mi princesa?

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Lo quieres?

—¿A ti?, claro que te quiero princesa ¿no deberías estar almorzando?

—No a mí al profesor —con una mueca en su rostro.

Suspiró profundamente alejándose hacia la ventana— Es posible, pero ahora mi prioridad es pasar tiempo contigo, disfrutarte y hacer las cosas que antes no pudimos hacer

Suspiró al verla— Pero lo quieres

—No lo sé Hotaru, no me quiero hacer ilusiones

— ¿Por qué tú y papá son testarudos y se rehúsan a reconocer el amor cuando lo tienen enfrente? ¿o es que quieres esperar hasta que el profesor se vaya para reconocerlo y no puedas hacer nada?

—Hotaru —dijo sorprendida de que le hablara así— es que, no entiendes, él es un gran hombre y yo me he equivocado tanto que no quiero lastimarlo

—Sí y papá decía que no era digno de Serena, que no iba poder darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada y demás cosas, tuvo que esperar un año de soledad y tristeza porque ella estaba lejos de él y no sabía dónde encontrarla, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo?

—No lo sé Hotaru, en este momento contigo a mi lado estoy experimentando cosas que quiero disfrutar eres mi hija y tú eres lo más importante para mí

—Lo soy y jamás dejare de serlo, has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y me has enseñado muchas cosas —observando por la ventana— y por lo mismo no quiero verte triste claro está que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte

—Lo sé Hotaru, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que yo con gusto te responderé —sonrió acariciando su cabello— eres tan bella mi princesa

—Vamos almorzar ¿sí?, al jardín

—Está bien —le sonrió tomando sus cosas— ¿las cosas con Serena están bien?

Asintió con una sonrisa— Dormimos los cuatro mmm bueno seis en la misma cama

—¿Los seis? —sonrió sorprendida— vaya la recamara de tus padres debe ser enorme

—Sí, mamá, papá, él bebe que viene en camino, Serenity y Seiya

—Ah cierto el nuevo bebé... ¿cómo te sientes con eso? —preguntó al llegar al comedor pidió dos almuerzos.

—Creo que ese bebe les va sacar canas verdes, parece que será melodramático y celoso

Sonrió sutil— Es difícil saber cómo será el carácter de un bebé, pero seguramente será igual de lindo que sus hermanos o como tu

—Si es posible, pero por ejemplo Seiya es muy sereno y bastante inteligente, aunque yo creo que eso se debe a que se junta mucho con Kenda

—Es posible —dijo sonriéndole— pero, también tiene mucho que ver el ambiente en el que se desenvuelven

—Si lo sé —sentándose a la mesa, tomando su bebida dando unos sorbos.

—Por ejemplo, tu, cuando eras bebé eras muy tranquila, dormías, te despertabas y ni cuenta nos dábamos, de niña eras muy alegre y ahora eres una bella señorita, muy a la moda y siempre rodeada de amigas

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Bueno, pero tengo a las amigas más importantes en mi vida

Tomo una charola con el almuerzo entregándoselo para luego tomar la otra— ¿Quiénes princesa?

—Abuelita, Serena y tú, bueno también Rini y Serenity y Seiya

Sonrió sonrojándose— Gracias princesa, vamos afuera bueno a lo que me refiero creo que tu adoptaste muchas cosas de Serena a lo largo de los años, solo espero que no ese gusto por mostrarte

Soltó una ligera carcajada— Papá dice que adopte sus malas manías —siguiéndola hacia el jardín.

—Ay hija por lo que más quieras no se te vaya a ocurrir vestirte como ella, no es que se vea mal, pero digamos que deja poco a la imaginación, el vestido que usaba en su aniversario era muy hermoso, pero muy provocativo

—Y eso que no viste el que uso antes de la fiesta —soltó un suspiró— a ella le gusta provocar a papá, pero desde que la conozco siempre ha lucido bellos vestidos similares

—¿De verdad?, pero a ti no te gustaría vestirte así ¿verdad? —dijo con cierto temor.

—Mmm lo he estado pensando seriamente

—¿Qué?, ay no hija, por favor —dijo asustada— no es que se vea mal, pero Serena es otro tipo de chica, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo fue que conquisto a tu padre

—Mmm provocándolo eso sin duda alguna. buscando siempre tener su atención

—Pues vaya que la tiene, pero no solo la de él —dijo pensativa tomando asiento en una de las bancas del jardín— ¿tú la admirabas por eso?, la admiras perdón

Negó con una sonrisa— Ella es muy bonita, pero no solo tiene eso, también es muy cariñosa, atenta, siempre se preocupa más de la cuenta

—Durante estos años ¿te ha procurado?

—Sí, siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí, aunque sabes —bajo su mirada— había momentos que me sentía desplazada, pero no porque ella me hiciera sentir así

Volteo a verla al escucharla algo triste— ¿Si no era por ella entonces?

—Bueno —jugo un poco con sus manos— es que no sé cómo explicarlo, sentía que algo me hacía falta

—Lo siento hija es mi culpa, debiste sentirte mal al ver a los hijos de Serena felices con ella

—Sentía envidia, porque ellos tenían a su verdadera madre y aunque ella se esforzaba mucho por consentirme o hacer cualquier cosa por hacerme sonreír, esa sensación jamás se fue

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola suavemente— Te compensare hija, lo prometo, si antes estaba al pendiente de ti ahora con mayor razón

—Mamá

Sonrió al escucharla— No sabes cuánto había deseado escucharte llamarme de esa forma, sentía envidia por Serena que a ella le decías de esa forma

Abrió sus ojos— Al menos me alegra un poco saber que no era la única que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos

Sonrió apenada— Es que bueno, al principio no la veía con buenos ojos, te tenia a ti y siempre le decías mamá y también tenía a Seiya, en ese entonces mis dos amores

La observo detenidamente— ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Suspiró profundamente— Me avergüenza decirlo, pero yo era muy joven, ambos lo éramos, ser madre y esposa no era algo que en verdad deseara y mi confusión se complicó cuando descubrí mi enfermedad, quería vivir y vivir para cumplir mis sueños es egoísta, lo se

— ¿Enfermedad?, ¿de que estabas enferma?, algo escuché, pero no comprendí a que se referían

—Sin un tratamiento hubiera muerto en poco tiempo —dijo con tristeza— de ese tema no me gustaría hablar, me duele porque fue por eso básicamente que los deje

— ¿Y papá lo sabía?

Negó mirando un punto en la nada— Lo descubrí poco antes de que nacieras, el médico me guardo el secreto, conforme pasaban los días mi condición empeoraría, pero tu padre estaba ya tan feliz contigo y trataba de encontrar un trabajo estable, pagar un tratamiento hubiera sido imposible, por eso me fui con una persona que podría ayudarme a cambio de olvidarme de ustedes

—Que cruel, ¿por qué esa persona te pidió algo semejante?

—Por eso mismo —dijo bajando la mirada— por cruel, pero yo no era tan diferente, porque acepte y me arrepiento Hotaru, pude haber disfrutado los pocos meses que me quedaran de vida, pero a tu lado, cuidándote y amando a tu padre

Se acercó abrazándola— Entonces papá no me habría mentido y seguro yo visitaría tu tumba todos los días, pero ahora me alegra que no sea así por que puedo sentir tu calidez de madre

Le sonrió abrazándola— Mi pequeña, eras tan bella de bebé, tu piel blanca y tus mejillas sonrojadas, y tu cabello —sonrió acariciándola— tu cabello negro te hacia la perfecta Blanca Nieves, por eso tu padre empezó a decirte "mi princesa", decía que un día te daría todo lo que una princesa debía tener

—Y sin duda lo ha cumplido es el mejor padre del mundo

—Si —la abrazo cálidamente hacia ella— pero yo en ese instante no lo creía era demasiado soñador, no confié en él y lo perdí

—Bueno espero que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error

Suspiró sutil al ver hacia donde iba la conversación— Mejor dime princesa ¿cómo te llevas con tus hermanos?, no es que antes no me interesara, pero ahora mi curiosidad es materna

—Bien, Seiya es un buen niño, aunque es un tanto serio, si es alegre y le gusta jugar video juegos y ver televisión hasta altas hora de la noche, también es muy valiente

—¿De dónde habrá sacado lo serio? —sonrió dándole a comer un trozo de pan— lo valiente seguro lo saco de tu papá

—Si seguramente, pero a veces me parece demasiado astuto y cuando mira lo hace con intensidad, es un niño muy inteligente

—Me imagino ¿y la pequeña?, ¿te llevas bien con ella?

—Sí, ella es idéntica a Serena, es muy cariñosa y le gusta jugar, también suele molestar mucho a Seiya y corre por todos lados es muy hiperactiva y no sé porque le gusta estar mucho conmigo

—Porque eres su hermana mayor, eres su heroína —sonrió al verla hablar tan lindo de sus hermanos— ¿tu juegas mucho con ella?

—Sí y en ocasiones les ayudo con su tarea, o les leo algún cuento

—¿Y cuando eran bebés cuidabas de ellos?

—Si, a Seiya solía cantarle para que se durmiera y con Serenity fue un poco diferente

—¿Un poco diferente?, ¿por qué?

—Pues porque fue cuando comencé a sentir envidia, Seiya era muy pequeño y la pequeña bebé pues requería la mayor parte de su atención

—Entiendo —suspiró profundamente— pero ahora la quieres mucho ¿no?

—Sí, es una niña muy dulce y tierna, con sus pucheros siempre se sale con la suya salió igual que Serena

Sonrió tomando la mano de su hija— Debe ser toda una odisea un día en esa casa

—Si lo es, a Serenity le gustan los chocolates

—A todos nos gustan los chocolates —Dijo sonriendo— me alegra escuchar que te lleves muy bien con tus hermanos y seguro adoraras al nuevo bebé

—Sí, papá está muy contento con el nuevo bebé —dejo escapar una carcajada— aunque los hubieras visto cuando comenzó a preguntar cómo se hacen los bebes

—Los niños de ahora son tan curiosos, y no se conforman con una sola respuesta, no imagino que pudieron decir

—Inventaron una historia de la abeja y la flor y la niña les hizo tantas preguntas que no supieron cómo responder, les tuve que ayudar y después de eso propuso dormir con mamá para que ya no hicieran bebes

Soltó una risa al imaginarse la inocencia de la niña— Pues tres niños ya son muchos, aunque supongo que Seiya quiere más

—Papá dijo que estaba dispuesto a cerrar la fábrica, pero le faltan dos mas además del bebe que viene en camino —comiendo un poco.

—¿Le faltan dos más para qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Pues cuando era niña y me dijeron del bebe papá me pregunto cuántos hermanitos quería y yo le dije que cinco

—¿Cinco? —preguntó sorprendida— pero... ¿no se te hace que son muchos?

—Bueno tenía seis años ¿qué esperabas?

Sonrió divertida— Bueno, pero ahora no tienes seis años y no puedes esperar a que tengan otros dos más

—Ya lo sé por eso tu tendrás esos dos que hacen falta para que pueda tener cinco hermanos —sonrió con malicia.

—¿Que? —volteo a verla casi ahogándose con su comida— pero... ¿de qué hablas?

—De que te vas a casar y me vas a dar dos hermanos más, de eso hablo

—Ay Hotaru que cosas dices —dijo bebiendo en seguida un poco de agua— anda mejor apresúrate a terminar tu comida ya casi es hora de que vuelvas a clases

—Ya voy —suspiró— en serio mamá ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad al profesor?

—Ahora veo que, aunque tu padre y Serena no se hubieran enamorado tú los hubieras casado de todas formas

Se encogió de hombros— Yo solo ayude un poco, lo demás les toco a ellos

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Anda come, más tarde me gustaría que fuéramos a ver algunas pinturas y... —suspiró profundamente— Hotaru ¿te gustaría pasar un par de días conmigo?

—Sí, me gustaría mucho ir a ver pinturas contigo y sobre quedarme contigo, le diré a papá, si puedo quedarme el fin de semana ¿sí?

Asintió besando su frente— Si mi princesa, me encantara tenerte en mi departamento

Asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Y podremos ver la televisión juntas?

—Claro que si princesa y películas, te preparare la comida que tanto te gusta, por cierto, ¿Serena ya sabe que no te gusta su comida?

—No dije que no me gustara —con una ligera mueca.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió enarcando una ceja.

—Si —atragantándose con la comida.

Sonrió divertida— Bueno igual no le digas, no queremos que se ponga sensible

Bajo el vaso de agua sonriéndole— Le dije cosas muy feas

—¿Que le dijiste princesa? —preguntó preocupada.

—Pues estaba enojada y yo...

—Ay princesa —murmuró— ¿te disculpaste con ella?

—Si lo hice, peo estaba muy sensible y casi me cuesta perder mi muñeca favorita

—Nunca me has hablado de ella

—Serena me la dio cuando cumplí cinco años, me dijo que era un tesoro

—Debe ser una muñeca muy hermosa para que sea tu favorita

—Si lo es, además sus papás se la dieron a ella cuando cumplió cinco años también

—Ah vaya, una especie de reliquia familiar —sonrió sutil— cuídala mucho

—Si lo hare, aunque estaba tentada en dársela a Serenity

—¿Y por qué harías eso?, si esa muñeca te la regalo Serena, debió ser por tu cumpleaños ¿no?

—Si lo fue, pero después escuche que esa muñeca ella había dicho que se la daría a su hija cuando la tuviera

—Ya veo —suspiró profundamente— cuando volví y quería reconquistar a Seiya ella fue mmm digamos que bastante osada en su manera de tratarme, pero cuando la vi cuidándote, siempre tratándote con tanto amor sentí que además llegaría a ser una buena madre para ti, estaba tan preocupada por ti, porque tu inocencia no se marchitara

—Ella lo defiende a capa y espada, aunque me tocó verla llorar muchas veces cuando papá estaba comprometido con Amy

—¿De verdad?, me sorprende que aun te acuerdes de todo eso, eras muy pequeña

—Quizás era pequeña pero no tanto como para no acordarme

—Pero me sorprende que recuerdes eso en particular, el hecho de verla llorar

—Bueno es que no me gustaba verla llorar

—¿Y tú que hacías?

—Mmm me acuerdo que baje las escaleras con ella cuando mi papá me dijo que Amy seria como mi mamá

—Eso debió de ser muy cruel para ella y para ti, ¿por qué tu no querías a Amy para mamá verdad?

—Mmm no, pero por papá la habría aceptado

—Sí, supongo que no tenías mucho que opinar

—No, solo era una niña, pero Serena siempre me agrado como para que fuera mi mamá, aunque mi papá decía que no era posible es testarudo

Sonrió sutil— La verdad es que veo a Serena y es tan... diferente, es como las chicas de las que tanto se burlaban en el colegio, es digamos que pues una chica rica, vanidosa y siempre a la moda, por eso cuando la vi con tu padre no pensé que fueran en serio

— ¿Como las chicas que se burlaban?, me dirías como se conocieron tú y papá

—En la escuela él siempre fue el chico guapo de la escuela y yo bueno era bonita, pero había muchas chicas detrás de él —sonrió divertida— muchas chicas como Serena, rubias, bonitas y él siempre decía que jamás se fijaría en una chica como ellas y ya ves, ironías de la vida

— ¿Por qué decía eso?

—Porque eran chicas frívolas a tu padre no le gustaba eso, pero supongo que Serena demostró ser diferente

—Serena no es frívola es vanidosa claro está, pero no humilla a la gente o se cree más de la cuenta

—Mmm no la estoy ofendiendo, solo digo que Serena tiene esa imagen, quizá porque es una chica de sociedad, pero es amable lo sé por un tiempo quise creer que no era así

—Veo que ni tu ni Amy ni Serena tienen nada en común salvo una cosa

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó retomando sus alimentos.

—Mi papá es lo único que tienen en común

Sonrió sutil— Bueno eso teníamos en común, creo que Serena es quien más lo ha amado por algo esta con ella y me alegro

—Se aman mucho y estoy feliz por ellos

—Yo también me alegro por ellos, porque te dieron un buen ejemplo de amor y que pese a todo pudieron estar juntos

Asintió, observando hacia el campo de futbol de la primaria que quedaba frente a donde se encontraban— Seiya se parece mucho a papá, ¿quién se parece más él o yo?

Volteo a ver hacia donde veía su hija— Mmm cada uno a su manera se parece, pero él es niño y está agarrando muchas de las manías de tu padre, sus rasgos son como los de él pero su mirada es como más... intensa, tú lo dijiste, tiene rasgos también de su madre, tiene una bonita sonrisa y seguro atraerá la mirada de muchas chicas cuando sea adolescente y tu mi princesa ya las atraes, de muchos chicos, dejando la modestia aparte sacaste lo mejor de ambos, eso te hace en una chica muy bella y especial

Sonrió ante los comentarios de su madre— Bueno no podría ser de otra forma, mi papá es muy guapo y veo con agrado que mi madre es bella y muy cálida

Sonrió sonrojada— Cada uno de ustedes tiene una característica única que los hace especiales, todos podrían tener rasgos de Seiya, pero creo que tú y Seiya se parecen más a él que a nosotras sus mamás

Se recostó sobre su hombro— Si tienes razón, pero lo sereno no lo saco de Serena ni de papá

—Mmm si porque Serena ni Seiya son serios —sonrió divertida— quizá lo sacaron a tus abuelos paternos o quizá a los padres de Serena

—Puede ser, aunque Serena no recuerda mucho de ellos, dice que murieron siendo ella una niña

—Pobre, creo que comienzo a entender porque te quiso desde un principio, se identificó contigo, solo que tu tenías un apuesto papá

—Sí, pero papi siempre estaba fuera en misiones solo lo veía una vez a la semana, y en su mayoría con Amy

—Mi princesa —murmuró abrazándola— hizo de ti una gran mujer, bueno Serena y Neherenia también, te han cuidado tanto que un simple gracias no bastaría para expresar mi gratitud por cuidar de mi bella hija

Se acurruco entre sus brazos, sollozando— Mamá...

—Mi pequeña princesa, no debes llorar, ahora mamá está contigo —dijo abrazándola besando su cabello.

La abrazo con fuerza— Lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitar como habría sido crecer a tu lado

—Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero eso ya no pasara, estoy contigo y ahí estaré siempre para ti mi princesa —murmuró besando su mejilla— mi pequeña princesa

Se detuvo unos instantes al ver a lo lejos a su hermana mayor abrazando a la profesora de pintura— Hotaru —murmuró para sí mismo un tanto distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando el balón golpeo su cara.

Sonrió a su madre, volviendo su mirada hacia el campo al escuchar ruido— Seiya —se puso de pie, para correr hacia su pequeño hermano y saber que sucedía.

La observo correr hacia el campo de futbol, se puso de pie para seguirla al parecer no había sido nada grave solo un golpe en la cara, vio al entrenador acercarse a ellos por lo que espero en las gradas.

— ¿Seiya estás bien?, ¿qué te paso? —murmuró preocupada al ver el balón marcado en el rostro de su hermano.

—Sí, estoy bien no me fije que el balón venia cerca —dijo sobándose la mejilla desviando un poco la mirada de su hermana.

—Que descuidado eres, mira nada mas como quedaste —sacando su pañuelo para limpiarle la cara.

—Estoy bien —dijo observando a la profesora— creo que te está esperando

Lo observo sorprendida— Si iré mas tarde con ella a ver unas pinturas

Volteo a ver a su hermana y en seguida a aquella profesora— Pensé que comeríamos con papá y mamá —suspiró sutil— iré a cambiarme... —dijo al escuchar el silbato del entrenador dando por terminada la práctica de ese día— diviértete hermana

—Los veré en la cena ¿sí? —revolviendo su cabello.

—Sí, hasta la cena —murmuró caminando siendo seguido de inmediato por algunos de sus compañeros, aun se sobaba la mejilla en definitiva su familia estaba cambiando y no sabía qué hacer para que eso no pasara.

Suspiró al verlo alejarse, para enseguida volver al lado de su madre— Que niño tan descuidado, eso sí lo heredo de Serena

—¿Esta bien?, parecía que el golpe había sido fuerte

—Sí, lo está, solo tiene el balón marcado en la cara

Sonrió abrazando por los hombros a su hija— Sera igual de resistente que su padre y muy popular en los deportes

— ¿Papá era así?, cuéntame como era

—Mmm pues veamos —camino con ella abrazada hacia la banca que habían ocupado— muy atlético, le encantaban todos los deportes, pero creo que más el futbol americano, bueno en si todos y era muy bueno, por esa razón todas las chicas querían una cita con él y creo que tu hermanito va para lo mismo, sin duda es admirado por sus compañeritos

— ¿Y papá aceptaba tener citas con las chicas?

—No, bueno no a todas —sonrió sutil— le gustaba ser consentido por las chicas

—No me lo logro imaginar de esa forma

—Era muy guapo y divertido todas las chicas andaban tras de él, él solo se dejaba consentir

— ¿Y tú también lo consentías?, ¿cómo se conocieron?

—Lo consentía un poco, pero no tanto yo no caí rendida a sus pies como otras chicas que lo buscaban a todo momento

— ¿Y por eso papá te quería? —murmuró más ansiosa por saber cómo se habían conocido.

—Posiblemente Seiya era guapo, pero yo solo quería estudiar creo que por eso me estuvo molestando hasta que acepté salir con él y me di cuenta que tenía muchos sueños y eso me gusto de él

—Te gusto y te asusto a la vez —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Así es, era muy divertido y poco a poco me fue conquistando —sonrió sonrojada.

—Oye... ¿y que te gusta del profesor Kakeru?

—Mmm es que es tan apasionado en su forma de hablar —dijo sonriendo sutil— el gran amor que le tiene a la ciencia

—Si es tan bueno, lástima que ya no lo tendremos como profeso

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Estoy segura que será muy exitoso

—Se ira a estados unidos a fin de mes —sin perder detalle de todas sus reacciones.

Suspiró profundamente— Es hora de que vuelvas a clase

—Está bien, te veré después de clases ¿sí? —acercándose a besar su mejilla.

—Si hija cuídate y estudia mucho —sonrió besando su mejilla— nos vemos más tarde

—Sí, mamá hasta más tarde —sonriéndole aún más— tengo clase con el profesor, así que me voy a dar prisa

—Si hija estudia mucho —le sonrió dejando que se fuera.

Asintió para correr a clases, algo debía hacer para que su madre aceptara al profesor, pero ¿que podía hacer?

X-X

Cómo no podía salir y se sentía aburrida decidió preparar una comida sencilla para recibir a su familia, casi era hora de que llegaran los niños y por eso los esperaba en la sala con un refrescante jugo.

Al llegar a casa vio a su hermana pequeña entrar corriendo a la casa, siguiéndola sin muchos ánimos.

—¿A dónde vas princesita? —dijo a su pequeña al escuchar como dejaba caer la mochila y corría hacia las escaleras— ¿dónde están mis príncipes hermosos?

—Mamiii —regreso sobre sus pasos para ir a abrazarla.

—Princesita —la recibió con los brazos abiertos besando su frente— ¿y tu hermano?

—Ahí viene —observándolo entrar.

No hacían falta las palabras conocía a su pequeño y sabía que algo le pasaba, pero lo que si no se esperaba era ver la mejilla de su pequeño amoratada— Seiya... ¿qué te paso?

Se acercó a su mamá— Fue un descuido mientras jugaba futbol mamá —besando su mejilla— no es nada grave

—¿Como que no? —Soltó a su pequeña para tomar a su hijo de las manos— ¿te duele mi pequeño?

Negó con una ligera sonrisa— Soy de cara dura

—Mi pequeño —sonrió acariciando con cuidado su mejilla— ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—El balón me dio a la cara me distraje

—Ay mi amor, pero estas seguro que te sientes bien quizá sea mejor llevarte al médico para asegurarnos

—Estoy bien mamá, ya me revisaron en la escuela no es nada

—Mmm mientras no hayas estado distraído viendo a alguna niña todo estará bien —dijo tomándolo con cuidado del rostro— aun eres mi bebé

Negó sonriéndole ligeramente a su mamá.

Lo miró fijamente, tenía una mirada como cuando era bebé y quería su atención— Serenity, ¿por qué no vas con la abuela?, te está esperando para que le ayudes a decorar un pastel

—Siiiii —beso su mejilla, para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Sonrió suspirando al verla correr— Con cuidado —volvió la mirada hacia el niño— haber mi príncipe... ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a mi niño guapo?

—Yo... —jugo con sus manitas— estoy triste

—Haber ven —hizo que se sentara junto a ella tomando sus manos— ¿por qué estas triste mi amor?

Observo sus rodillas— Es que... nuestra familia está cambiando y no me gusta

—¿Cómo que está cambiando mi amor?, estamos contigo mi pequeño, siempre contaras con nosotros

—Sí, pero no Hotaru —mirando a su mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Seiya —murmuró con tristeza— ¿de qué hablas mi amor?, claro que también cuentas con Hotaru

—Pero ella tiene otra mamá

—Mi amor... —suspiró oprimiendo su mano— ¿qué es lo que has escuchado Seiya?

—Mamá soy pequeño, pero no soy tonto desde el día que Hotaru salió de la casa llorando todos están muy raros

Lo miro fijamente acariciando sus manos— Ya no eres un bebé, eres un pequeño hombrecito, a veces subestimamos a los niños —suspiró— tienes razón, Hotaru tiene otra mamá, pero tú siempre serás su hermano

— ¿Es la profesora Kakyu?, porque en la escuela siempre esta con ella

Asintió— Ella es su mamá, ustedes siempre han sabido que solo es hija de tu padre, pero yo la amo con todo mi corazón, como si fuera mi hija

Volvió a bajar la mirada— ¿Y si ella se va con la profesora y nos deja?

—Seiya, hay algo que tanto tu padre como yo tenemos claro y es que ustedes, tarde o temprano se irán, harán sus vidas, aunque a tu padre esa idea no le gusta mucho, pero tienen que crecer y hacer su vida, Hotaru está por comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida y a nosotros como su familia nos corresponde apoyarla

—Yo no quiero que se vaya mamá, quiero que esté con nosotros, si antes pasaba demasiado tiempo con esa maestra ahora será mas

—Mi amor —lo abrazo con fuerza— siempre estará con nosotros, y tú y Serenity siempre serán sus hermanos nunca los va a dejar

Sollozo en brazos de su madre sintiéndose triste.

—No llores mi amor, nuestra familia siempre será igual —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— siempre estaremos juntos cuando más nos necesites mi príncipe

La abrazo más ocultando su rostro.

Lo acuno en sus brazos besando su cabello— Mi bebé te quiero mi príncipe

—Y yo a ti mamá y no quiero que nada cambie, me dio miedo cuando las vi discutir

Suspiró abrazándolo— Lo siento mi amor, sé que nunca te hemos dado esos ejemplos y te pido disculpas por haberte asustado

Asintió buscando el calor de su madre.

—Mi bebé —murmuró acariciando su cabello— estoy tan orgullosa de mis hijos, de ti que eres tan valiente y apuesto como tu padre

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas— Cuando crezca quiero ser como papá

—Y lo serás mi amor y yo me pondré celosa de todas las chicas que anduvieran tras de mi bebé —sonrió sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—No mami no te pongas celosa

Sonrió besando su cabello— No mi amor, solo bromeaba, al único que puedo celar es a tu padre

Sonrió abrazándola— Te quiero mucho, mamá

—Y yo a ti mi amor, bueno dejemos la tristeza y vayamos a terminar la comida ya no tarda en llegar tu padre

Asintió dejando escapar un ligero suspiró.

—¿Y ese suspiró mi príncipe?

—Pues quería que Hotaru comiera con nosotros mamá

—Mi amor —lo separo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos— la profesora Kakyu también necesita de Hotaru, tienen que conocerse como madre e hija, hay que darles su espacio, así como tú también quieres tu lugar cuando estás conmigo o con tu papá

Asintió ligeramente— Entiendo...

—Mi amor, no te preocupes tu familia siempre estará contigo

Sonrió al entrar a la casa— Siempre lo estaremos campeón

Volteo a ver al dueño de esa maravillosa voz que siempre lograba sorprenderla— ¿Así que estabas oyendo?

—Fue inevitable —acercándose a su esposa y a su hijo.

—Es un mal de familia

—Papá —dijo el pequeño— ¿Hotaru nunca nos va a dejar verdad?

—Jamás lo hará hijo, podrá viajar ir y venir como lo hago yo, pero jamás nos va dejar, porque somos su familia

—¿Entonces ya aceptaste que vaya a la escuela de artes? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?

Se encogió de hombros con una sutil sonrisa— Ella quería decírtelo, además son decisiones de ella no mías, yo la apoyo

—Ustedes están en mi contra —haciendo un ligero puchero— ira y será la numero uno

Extendió la mano hacia él— No estamos en tu contra amor, solo que nuestra hija está creciendo y quiere seguir los mismos pasos que tú, ser una gran artista

—Y lo será de eso estoy seguro

—Si yo tampoco tengo dudas —dijo poniéndose de pie— bueno iré a ver cómo va la comida, el postre de seguro ya está

—Que bien porque muero de hambre, vamos campeón a lavarnos

—Si —se puso de pie al igual que su madre— papá no saludaste a mamá —susurró al ver que ya se había ido su mamá.

Revolvió su cabeza— Soy un poco despistado, iré a saludarla como debe ser

—Papá... ¿seguro que Hotaru nunca se va a ir?, no quiero que nuestra familia cambie

—Se ira a estudiar a Londres y la apoyaremos, pero jamás nos va dejar porque nos ama tanto como nosotros a ella

Suspiró profundamente— Ni con esa profesora

—Esa profesora es su mamá y si ella quiere pasar un tiempo con ella igual la apoyaremos —agachándose para quedar a su altura— ¿lo harás?

Miró fijamente a su padre, le tomaron algunos segundos responder— Si, es lo que hacen las familias

—Y eso haremos siempre, apoyarnos entre todos, porque somos una familia y tu hermana ahora más que nunca necesita saber que cuenta con nosotros, pero sobre todo con ustedes sus hermanos

—Está bien papá —murmuró volviendo a tomar su semblante serio— lo hare, ahora iré a lavarme

—Campeón que tienes pequeño ¿tienes miedo o que pasa? tanta seriedad no es tan común en ti

Negó sin dejar de verlo— Voy a extrañar a mi hermana mayor, pero sé que debo cuidar de Serenity y del nuevo bebé

—Así es, pero también debes pensar en tu propio camino, en lo que quieres hacer cuando seas grande y ten por seguro que sea lo que sea también te apoyaremos

Asintió pensativo— Papá... tu... ¿quieres a la profesora?

—La aprecio solamente hijo, porque es la madre de Hotaru

—Ah... ¿y mamá?, ¿que pasara con ella?

—A tu madre la amo con toda mi alma hijo y jamás voy a dejarla de mi lado, tendrá que vivir toda una eternidad a mi lado

Sonrió sutil al escucharlo— Eso suena a amenaza papá

—Puede ser campeón, pero es lo que hay en mi corazón y lo más importante para mí son ustedes mi familia

—Pero, Hotaru también es tu familia y la profesora es su mamá eso quiere decir que la quisiste a ella primero antes que, a mamá, te he escuchado decir que Hotaru es la luz de tus ojos

—Así es hijo, ame a la profesora, fue mi primer amor y me dio una alegría muy grande cuando nació Hotaru, al igual que cuando naciste tú y Serenity que son mis amores, solo que tu hermana mayor, me motivo a salir adelante y a luchar y fue gracias a eso que conocí a tu madre

—Papá... ¿puedo confiar en que jamás dejaras a mamá?

—Es una promesa de hombre a hombre —extendiendo su mano hacia él— jamás la dejare porque sin ella mi vida no tendría mayor sentido

Estrecho su mano con firmeza— Esta bien papá sé que cuidaras de mamá y de nosotros

—Con mi propia vida —sonrió observándolo detenidamente— ya sé a quién te pareces

—A ti, todos lo dicen

—Sí, te pareces gran parte a mí, pero tienes algo que no es mío

Lo miró confundido.

—Te pareces mucho a mi papá

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendido— eso no lo sabia

—Sí, tienes la astucia y esa mirada tan profunda que tanto admiraba en mi padre

Sonrió apenado— Me parezco a mi abuelo

—Así es te pareces mucho —abrazándolo— anda vamos a lavarnos para comer ¿sí?

—Si papá —dijo más tranquilo y animado.

—Ya está la comida —dijo Serena saliendo con una charola con parte de la comida— ¿aún no se van a lavar?

—No ya vamos amor, anda hijo huele bien

—Si papá —sonrió más tranquilo y animado para correr al baño.

Sonrió a verlo correr caminando detrás de él.

—Señor Kou creo que se le ha olvidado algo

—Cierto —regreso sobre su paso para acercarse a su esposa— hola amor, ¿me extrañaste?

—Ah hola si, un poco la verdad —dijo acomodando los platos en los respectivos lugares.

La tomo del brazo acercándola hacia él para besar sus labios.

Correspondió a su beso sutilmente— Me dejaste con la mano extendida

—Perdóname amor andaba distraído

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Por lo que escuche —besando sus manos.

Suspiró sutil— Seiya es un niño muy inteligente, más bien es muy observador, nada se le escapa estará bien, solo es cuestión que asimile todo esto

—Si lo es, se parece a mi papá —abrazándola más hacia el— me siento feliz

—¿De verdad?, nuestro hijo se parece a tu padre, ¿era igual de apuesto que nuestro pequeño? —dijo abrazándolo sintiéndose reconfortada en sus brazos.

—Sí, era un hombre formidable, rígido, con mirada intensa, muy observador y un hombre respetable y digno de admirar

Se apoyó en su pecho cerrando los ojos— Entonces nuestro hijo será un gran hombre si lo seguimos educando de la misma forma, estoy tan orgullosa de él

—Lo será amor porque es nuestro hijo y a su corta edad ya se da cuenta de las cosas

Sonrió asintiendo— Es muy observador y es tan guapo como su padre, será mucho más atractivo que tu

—Sera la sensación de las chicas, y seguro se dejará consentir

—¿Tu hacías eso? —preguntó aspirando su aroma.

—Mmm sí, no tenía queja alguna

Se separó un poco de él— ¿No tenías queja alguna? —enarco una ceja— te creías guapo ¿eh?

—Soy guapo y era el mejor en los deportes

Continuó con la ceja enarcada— ¿Y te dejabas consentir?

—Sí, siempre había chicas que me llevaban el almuerzo o me regalaban chocolates y me burlaba de las chicas frívolas y creídas

—Chocolates y almuerzos —suspiró— eso suena muy meloso, yo nunca hice esas cosas, y era "frívola y creída"

— ¿Y lo harías para mí? —Apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

—No —dijo ocultando una sonrisa— ya no estás en la escuela

Hizo un ligero puchero.

Se acercó a sus labios mordiéndolo suavemente— ¿Quieres que sea de nuevo una colegiala?

—Mmm sería interesante, nunca te he visto con uniforme

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Y con coletas?

Atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

No tardo en corresponderle uniendo las manos tras su nuca a cercándolo más a ella.

Beso sus labios con intensidad, rodeando su cintura por completo.

dejo escapar un sutil suspiró entre sus labios— Seiya, mi amor

—Serena, mi amor —sonrió con amor, sintiendo su estómago gruñir.

—¿Tienes que volver al estudio?

—Si más tarde —Murmuró con un puchero.

—Mmm ¿después de comer o más tarde?

—Después de comer, mientras más temprano llegue, más temprano volveré a casa

—Mmm que pena, quería consentirte —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es trampa

Sonrió separándose de él— No es trampa, pase toda la mañana encerrada necesito quitarme este aburrimiento

—Pero es por tu bien —acariciando su rostro— ¿prefieres que me quede y que vuelva en la madrugada?

Suspiró al sentir esa caricia— Está bien, pero volverás en cuanto termines y quizá si no tardas te espere una sexy colegiala en la recamara

—Prometo no tardar, pero no puedo trabajar con el estómago vacío

Sonrió sutil— Ya entendí nada de seducirte antes de comer, ya está lista la comida, prepare algo sencillo espero que te guste

Rozo sus labios—Todo lo que preparas me gusta mucho

—Eso espero porque ya sabes que la comida no es mi fuerte —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo— prefiero los postres

—Lo se mi amor, pero me gustan por que los preparas con amor

Sonrió halagada— Gracias mi amor, quizá por eso nunca prepare almuerzos para los chicos que me gustaban en el colegio o quizá eran tantos que no podía cargar con un almuerzo para cada uno

Enarco una ceja— ¿Ah sí y se puede saber cuántos te gustaban?

—Mmm eran como tres chicos que me gustaban, uno estaba en mi salón —sonrió suspirando sutil— y dos ya iban a entrar a universidad, eran muy apuestos

—Así que tres chicos —murmuró pensativo.

—Sí, bueno eso fue en el primer año que entré a la preparatoria, claro que después conocí a otros, a ellos no les llevaba chocolates o almuerzos

—Quizás pudiste haberlos cautivado con esos ricos postres que cocinas

—Mmm si es posible, pero creo que los cautive con otras cosas —sonrió divertida— aunque me gustaban nunca fueron mis novios

— ¿Y por qué no? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Mmm después de conocerlos un poco me aburrían, no eran lo que yo creía o imaginaba, por muy atractivos que fueran o lo bien que besaran, terminaban aburriéndome —dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Y yo nunca te aburrí?

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— No tú eras justo lo que yo creía e imaginaba, más un plus no solo besabas bien, si no besas excelente

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Te amo

—Tú me enamoraste sin darte cuenta, con tus arranques que a veces tienes, pese a los años que llevamos juntos aun me sorprendes mi amor, tienes ese don, siempre hay algo que robar de mi —sonrió besando su mejilla— por eso te amo

—Y tú a mí, no hay día que pase y no me enamore más de ti

Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos— Jamás me alejare de ti, tendrás que soportarme el resto de tus días —murmuró acercándose a sus labios— y más allá de la eternidad

— ¿Así que escuchaste nuestra conversación Serena Kou?

Se separó sonriendo al verse descubierta— No... ¿no te gusto lo que dije?

Presiono su nariz con suavidad— ¿Y luego te quejas de mí?

—Auch... bueno ¿qué esperabas?, venía a ver si ya se habían ido a lavar y los escuche —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo por el cuello— debo confesar que yo también tenía miedo, el mismo que nuestro hijo

— ¿Por qué amor?

—Sé que me amas, pero a veces uno por los hijos es capaz de muchas cosas, temía que un día me dejaras

—No te dejé cuando ella reapareció en mi vida ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hare ahora?

Se encogió de hombros— Por el bien de Hotaru

Enarco una ceja— No creo que hubiera sido muy sano, si no amo a madre de mi hija mayor, porque tengo metida hasta los huesos a la madre de mis hijos pequeños

Sonrió sutil— Mi amor, lo siento, sé que no debo temer por eso, pero es tanto lo que te amo que a veces tengo miedo que todo esto sea un sueño —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— tenemos unos hijos maravillosos y nos amamos con intensidad

— ¿Dime que día no te he demostrado cuanto te amo?, porque yo también a veces tengo miedo que sea un sueño, pero sé que no es así que eres tan real como yo lo soy, tan real como el aire que respiro

—Te amo Seiya, con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón —dijo abrazándolo— cada día que pasa te amo más y por lo mismo es que no me canso de demostrarte cuanto me importas

—Bueno princesa mía, ¿puede mostrarme cuanto me ama con algo de comer? —Robando un beso de sus labios.

Sonrió asintiendo— Si mi amor, una deliciosa comida y un rico postre que Serenity ayudo a decorar así que si ves que tiene mucho de todo ya sabes porque —dijo dándole otro pequeño beso justo cuando escuchaba la risita de su pequeña volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina— tenemos testigos

—Eso es un mal de familia, iré a lavarme no tardo amor

Sonrió asintiendo— No tardes y checa que Seiya se haya cambiado de ropa y usted señorita... ¿que hace ahí escondida?

Se acercó con timidez— Abuelita dijo que la comida se enfría

—Ya solo que vengan papá y Seiya comemos ¿cómo te quedo el postre?

—Muy bonito mami le hice un muñeco de nieve

—¿Un muñeco de nieve? —sonrió divertida— seguro quedo precioso, pero a ver princesita dígame... ¿por qué tanta timidez?

Levanto sus bracitos hacia su madre— Cárgame

—Mi amor, ahora no puedo, a tu hermanito le puede hacer daño, pero ven —la tomó de la manita llevándola al sofá donde hizo que se sentara en sus piernas— ¿mejor?

La abrazo con fuerza— ¿Dejare de ser la bebé cuando nazca?

La acuno en sus brazos besando su frente— No mi princesita, tu siempre serás mi bebé justo como lo es Seiya

Hizo un puchero— ¿Seguiré siéndolo?, ¿Y el bebé?

—Claro que seguirás siendo mi pequeña bebé, y tu hermanito o hermanita también, los tres son mis bebés, pero el pequeño necesitara de mi para vivir

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque será muy pequeño, no tendrá dientes así que no puede comer la comida que a ti te gusta, solo tomara leche y no sabrá hablar, así que solo llorara para llamar nuestra atención, incluso la de sus hermanitos mayores

— ¿Y será muy llorón?, ¿Que comerá entonces?, ¿Por qué no tendrá dientes?, ¿y no le dará más hambre si solo toma leche?

Sonrió besando la frente la de su pequeña— Bueno esperemos que no llore mucho, los primeros meses solo tomara leche que solo las mamis tenemos y que es muy nutritiva por eso no tendrá hambre

— ¿Leche de las mamis?, yo quiero

Soltó una sutil carcajada— Tú la tomaste cuando eras bebé y ahora no creo que te guste además tampoco tengo, aun...

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo vas a tener?, ¿Por qué no puedo tomarla?

—Bueno porque mmm voy a tener hasta que el bebé nazca y no creo que te guste ahora —dijo acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Por qué si tomaba de bebé y a papi le gusta?

Enarco una ceja confundida— ¿Como que a papi le gusta?

—Sí, papi siempre dice que va tomar lechita, cuando están solos

Se quedó callada sin saber que decir, su hija sí que era demasiado curiosa— Bueno es que no se refiere a esa leche, cuando estamos solos siempre le llevo un vaso de leche fria, congelada diría yo

Enarco una ceja— ¿Papi toma leche fria?

—Sí, le gusta mucho, pero solo cuando estamos a solas —sonrió curiosa— además la leche que yo tendré es solo para bebés

—Yo soy una bebé

Sonrió asintiendo— Pero eres una bebé que ya muerde

Bajo su mirada— Pero soy una bebé

La acerco hacia ella besando su frente— Si mi hermosa bebé rubia, cuando naciste las enfermeras dijeron que había nacido un hermoso sol y tu padre estuvo maravillado viéndote por horas dormir mi hermosa bebé rubia

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— ¿Soy un sol?, ¿Y si el nuevo bebé nace rubio será un sol?

—Mmm es posible —la abrazo arrullándola en sus brazos— entonces esta casa será la más brillante de todas porque tendrá dos bellos soles, mi princesita hermosa, tu siempre serás mi bebé, no tengas miedo de que te deje de amar porque eso nunca pasará

— ¿En verdad?, quiero ser siempre la bebé

—Mi pequeña Serenity, siempre serás mi bebé, Seiya también es mi bebé y este nuevo miembro de la familia también lo será... ¿me ayudaras a cuidar de tu nuevo hermanito o hermanita?

—Si mami —acercándose a besar su mejilla— pero después de este bebé ya no tengas más ¿sí?

Se extrañó un poco— ¿Por qué mi amor?

—Porque si tienes más bebés va ser difícil cuidarlos

Sonrió divertida volviendo a abrazarla— Esta bien mi princesita hermosa, no más bebés, porque ya tengo los más hermosos hijos, mi hermoso solecito y mi hermosa estrella

—Vivaaa —le dio otro beso en la mejilla, para enseguida bajarse de su regazo— vamos a comer mami

Sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir tras ella— Caballeros de esta casa, es hora de comer —dijo en voz alta.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya sé que es muy triste y a muchas les dolió la actitud de Hotaru, pero bueno ya las cosas se arreglaron, pero pues no se terminan las complicaciones con los pequeños, por cierto ¿Qué opinan de los pequeños Seiya Jr. y Serenity?

Bueno ya nos seguiremos leyendo la próxima semana, por cierto, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, los leemos todos y nos animan a seguir y a continuar con esta segunda parte, a decir verdad, ya solo íbamos a publicar dos capítulos más y ya, pero bueno por respeto a las lectoras, llegaremos al final, lamentamos si las aburrimos con tanto capítulo, pero la inspiración nos llegó y no es bueno detenerla así que dimos rienda suelta.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	53. Chapter 53

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 53 parte 2

—Ya vamos, anda hijo mamá nos espera

—Si papá —dijo saliendo de su habitación ya con otra ropa— oye papá... mmm ¿crees que pueda acompañarte al estudio?

— ¿Al estudio? —Aquello lo extraño— claro hijo, pero ¿por qué quieres ir?

—Mmm tengo curiosidad de ver como se graba una canción, además nunca te he visto grabando

— ¿No tienes tarea que hacer?

—No, casi la termine entre las clases

— ¿Entre clases?, bueno trae lo que te quede pendiente aun

—Si papá —Sonrió emocionado volviendo a la habitación para sacar sus cuadernos.

—Vamos a comer y ahorita subes por tus cosas

—Está bien papá —dijo entusiasmado bajando con su padre.

Cuando bajaron Serena ya los esperaba junto con la pequeña Serenity y la madre de Seiya, así todos se dispusieron a comer entre platicas de cómo les estaba yendo a los niños en la escuela, así como que en un par de días Serena volvería al restaurante, era de esos momentos que ella siempre atesoraría, solo que faltaba su pequeña Hotaru, pero ahora debía entender que ella comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida y no les queda más que apoyarla y así lo harían. El postre tal como lo había dicho la niña llevaba un muñeco de nieve hecho con helado que su abuela le había ayudado a armar, el cual por supuesto le había tocado a ella por ser la decoradora oficial del pastel de chocolate.

—Creo que Serenity comió demasiado dulce, algo tendré que hacer para que se quite tanta hiperactividad que le va a dar —Dijo Serena al ver a la niña correr por toda la casa— ah por cierto si te pregunta si te gusta la leche fria dile que sí que te encanta

— ¿La leche fria? —Enarco la ceja confundido.

—Sí, y tú tienes la culpa por andar diciendo eso de que "vas a tomar lechita" justo antes de que nos vayamos para estar solo

Se sonrojo al entender a qué se refería— Pero es que si tomo lechita

—Seiya —dijo sonrojada— tu no tomas leche

—Si la tomo —se acercó discretamente colocando la mano en su intimidad.

—Seiya —dio un pequeño brinco— ¿qué haces?, te pueden ver los niños

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Mostrándote de donde me gusta la leche, pero bueno ya me voy, por cierto, llevare a Seiya al estudio

Estaba totalmente sonrojada— Loco —Suspiró sutil— ¿y por qué llevaras a Seiya?

—Quiere verme grabar, descuida su tarea ya la avanzo entre clases, lo que tiene pendiente lo terminara en el estudio, le ayudare

—Mmm está bien, pero igual no regreses tan tarde —sonrió tomando su mano— quizá te tenga a una colegiala en la habitación

—No tardare, porque vendré a tomar lechita —presionando su mano.

Sonrió sonrojada negando— Estás loco, preparare una cena ligera y podremos enviar a los niños a dormir temprano

—Me parece bien mi amor bueno me voy ya antes que se haga más tarde

—De acuerdo, te amo —sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Seiya, tu papá ya se va, cuida mucho de nuestro bebé ¿sí?

—Lo hare amor, nos vemos en la noche —rozando sus labios— te amo

—Y yo a ti —dijo soltando su mano para dejarlo que se adelantara al auto escuchando correr a su pequeño— jovencito ¿a dónde va?, mi beso

—Si mamá —se detuvo regresando hacia ella, besando su mejilla— nos vemos mamá —emocionado y lleno de ansiedad corrió hacia el auto con su padre.

—Adiós mis príncipes —sonrió al verlo, creía saber el motivo de porque ahora quería ir con su padre y seguramente a Seiya le fascinaría esa idea— que tengan una buena tarde

Seiya le mando un beso con la mano, para sacar el carro del garaje.

—Papá ¿y te veré grabar hoy? —preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí, solo falta que autoricen unos ajustes a la nueva canción

—¿Y de qué habla la canción papá? —preguntó interesado.

—Bueno son varias canciones las que están en puerta, la que promete ser un boom se llama "Cuidar Nuestro Amor"

—¿Y tú las escribes todas papá? —preguntó fascinado.

—Así es mi pequeño, aunque a veces recibo un poco de ayuda, para mejorarlas

—¿Y es muy difícil escribir canciones?

—No o bueno no se me dificulta tanto, aunque debo admitir que a veces cuando no tengo inspiración si me cuesta, por que debes ver que tenga coherencia y rima, pero sobre todo hacerlo con el corazón

—¿A ti que te inspira papá?, porque todas tus canciones son bonitas y siempre ganas muchos premios

—El amor hijo, esa es mi principal inspiración, hay canciones que originalmente no lo eran y aun así se convirtieron en grandes éxitos

—Papá... ¿qué te inspiró a escribir "Creo en Ti"?

— ¿La de "Creo en Ti"? —Aquello lo sorprendió, observando a su hijo aprovechando el semáforo— tu mamá

—¿Mi mamá? —preguntó curioso— ¿por qué?, no sabía que esa canción era para ella

—Sí, fue en un momento en el que tu madre tenía mucho miedo y la única forma que encontré para animarla fue cantándole, lo primero que llego a mi mente

—Por eso es que mamá siempre la escucha

—Sí, dice que es de sus favoritas, aun cuando la mayoría de mis composiciones son inspiradas en ella

—Quieres mucho a mamá ¿verdad?

—Si hijo, la amo, con toda mi alma —reanudando el camino.

Se quedó callado un tanto pensativo— Ella ya me esperaba cuando se casaron ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó— Si Seiya, fuiste fruto de nuestro reencuentro, de esos días tan difíciles que pasamos

—¿Se casaron en seguida de que se reconciliaron?

—No, tardamos en casarnos tres meses después de eso

—¿Y por qué estaban separados?, ¿ya eras famoso cuando se casaron?

—Apenas comenzaba mi carrera, al inicio no fue tan beneficioso para mí, pero no estábamos separados, ella ya vivía conmigo

—Papá... ¿qué se siente estar enamorado?

—Estar enamorado es maravilloso, sientes emoción al pensar en esa persona, tu corazón late con rapidez y parece que tu mundo se congela y se pone de cabeza

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Todo eso sientes cuando ves a mamá?

—Eso y más, pero eso lo entenderás cuando crezcas y encuentres el amor de tu vida

—Mmm creo entenderlo, por eso tú y mamá se van a ese lugar que compraron al cual nunca nos han querido llevar

—Así es hijo, porque el primer lugar donde todo comenzó y donde tú fuiste engendrado ya no podemos ir

—¿Y mi mamá se enamoró de ti porque le cantabas?

—No hijo mío, cuando yo inicie en los escenarios ella ya me quería por quien soy

—¿Entonces como la enamoraste?, pensé que habían sido tus canciones o que le cantabas

—No, eso solo fue un plus, creo que nunca te había contado ¿verdad?

—No —negó curioso— ¿entonces cómo se enamoró mamá?

—Desde antes que yo supiera que existía, ella ya me conocía

Enarco una ceja confundido— ¿Mamá ya estaba enamorada de ti?

—Digamos que sí, le gustaba, en ese entonces era guardaespaldas de Mina

—¿Mina? —abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿la mamá de Mako?

Estaciono el auto al llegar— Así es, en esos días ella ya estaba a días de casarse con Armand su esposo

Se quedó callado, había muchas cosas de sus padres que no tenía idea y esa era una de ellas— ¿Y entonces?

—Bueno a Mina le gustaba ir a un club nocturno, claro que ese tipo de lugares jamás fue de mis favoritos y fue ahí donde tu madre me conoció, constantemente sentía las miradas de diversas chicas, entre ellas las de tu mamá y por alguna razón me sentía un tanto extraño

—¿Mamá te acosaba? —preguntó enarcando una ceja tomando todo lo necesario para bajar del auto.

—Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma, pero si —Dijo riendo al quitarse el cinturón para bajar del auto.

—Es que dices que solo te veía... ¿nunca se acercó a ti?

—Una vez, accidentalmente choco conmigo y días después cuando me cambiaron de misión, resulto que ella era la chica a quien debía proteger —Ayudándolo con su mochila para entrar al estudio.

—¿Y no se puso nerviosa cuando tuvo que hablarte? —preguntó pensando que se parecía mucho a su mamá.

—Si mucho muy nerviosa, pero también fue muy valiente, un día antes de presentarme en su casa me encontró en un centro comercial, y se acercó diciéndome que me conocía, mi reacción no fue la mejor

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó con más curiosidad pensando en posibles escenarios que él tendría con la niña que tanto le gusta.

—Qué curioso eres campeón —revolviendo el cabello de su hijo— los primeros días eran constantes discusiones, tu madre es voluntariosa y caprichosa

—Por eso se siguen peleando —dijo suspirando— aunque se quieren mucho aun pelean

—Así es hijo, cuando yo le decía no bajes del auto lo hacia

Sonrió imaginando a su madre— Nunca te hizo caso

—No, me dio muchos dolores de cabeza

—Y te los sigue dando —dijo divertido.

—Espero que jamás deje de dármelos

—¿Y entonces como te enamoraste de ella?, mamá era muy bonita de joven

—Tu madre es hermosa hijo y me enamore de su encanto

—Bueno si, pero yo me refiero de joven, era bonita, ahora lo es más porque ya es una adulta —dijo con tranquilidad— pero dices que tu no sabías que existía, ¿cómo hizo para llamar tu atención?

—Siendo como es, dejándome conocerla

—Mmm eso suena complicado, mamá tenía la ventaja de que tu tenías que cuidarla siempre, si no hubieras sido su guardaespaldas entonces jamás te hubieras fijado en ella

—Bueno eso mi campeón no lo sabemos, si fue una ventaja que pasaba con ella relativamente las veinticuatro horas del día, porque incluso dormía en su casa, a tu hermana no le gustaba mucho mi trabajo

—Mmm imagino que era peor que cuando te vas de gira

—Si porque solo me veía una vez por semana, ¿te digo un secreto y no se lo dices a tu madre? —Acercándose a él con una pícara sonrisa.

Volteo a verlo curioso asintiendo— ¿Cual papá?

—Cuidar de tu mami era desgastante y lo que hacía cuando descansaba era dormir

Sonrió divertido— Te cansabas con mamá y ahora te cansas mas

—Sí, pero al menos hay días que me deja solo dormir y Hotaru ya no sufre por no ver a su padre

—Creo que somos afortunados papá, porque nosotros te he visto y estado contigo desde que nacimos y a veces nos has llevado a tus giras

—Así es y tu hermana le toco sufrir mi ausencia y la de su madre, tenía que trabajar, para mantener a tu abuela y a Hotaru

—Por eso ahora Hotaru quiere pasar tiempo con la profesora Kakyu ¿verdad?

—Así es, por que no lo hizo siendo pequeña como ustedes que siempre han tenido a su mamá en todo momento

—Yo no sé qué haría sin mamá por eso es que me cuesta trabajo aceptar que nuestra familia va a cambiar

—Todo cambio siempre es bueno si se toma de la mejor manera, imagínate que no hubiera aceptado la oferta de Yaten por tener miedo al cambio o a tu madre que debo confesar que si tenía miedo

Volteo sorprendido— ¿Le tenías miedo a mamá?

—Mucho, porque de pronto puso mi mundo de cabeza y nunca sabia con qué me iba a salir o que haría después, porque tenía miedo de no ser digno de ella, por que antes no ganaba el dinero que gano hoy, lo que me pagaban en la agencia apenas alcanzaba para los gastos indispensables de la casa

—Bueno, creo que mamá es muy especial, a veces también no sé con qué nos vaya a salir en el día, no imagino como pudo ser de más joven

—Todo un remolino hijo, que llegaba y arrasaba con todo, no había nada que se le escapara

—¿Cómo tú?, que no te le escapaste ¿verdad papá?

—Así es hijo, no pude escapar de ese remolino y me alegra no haberlo hecho por que no sería tan feliz como lo soy hoy, pero bueno es suficiente platica por el momento, hay mucho por hacer y tu madre no quiere que lleguemos tarde

—Está bien papá, aunque sabes creo que es muy interesante la vida de ustedes, jamás me hubiera imaginado a mamá nerviosa o a ti temeroso de ella

—Bueno es que lo disimulaba muy bien —guiño un ojo— en esos días solo pensaba lo mejor para Hotaru, además que estaba comprometido

—¿Comprometido?, ¿y mamá lo sabía? —preguntó asombrado— entonces mi papá hubiera sido otro o quizá mi mamá hubiera sido otra mujer

—Ella también estaba comprometida —murmuró en una mueca.

—¿También? —murmuró aún más sorprendido— ¿y aun así te conquisto?

—Así es hijo, aun con todo y eso se robó mi corazón para ella sola

—Vaya no lo hubiera imaginado de mamá, con razón te cela mucho y bueno tú también

—Sí, eso es una pequeña parte que nos ayuda a que nuestro amor crezca cada día más campeón y tú y tu hermanita Serenity y el bebé que viene en camino son frutos de ese gran amor que existe entre nosotros

Lo miró fijamente notando la felicidad y sinceridad en sus palabras— Cuando sea grande quiero tener una familia como la nuestra

—Y la tendrás hijo, solo no te rindas jamás, porque puede que para que lo consigas tengas muchos obstáculos que atravesar, pero si eres fuerte y seguro de ti mismo lo harás, hijo mío

Sonrió asintiendo— Quiero ser como mamá y conquistar a la niña más linda de la escuela, aunque ella me ignore

—Lo conseguirás hijo, yo sé que sí, dentro de poco seguro esa niña te buscara porque pondrás su mundo de cabeza... solo se paciente y nunca dejes de ser tú mismo

Asintió con más convicción de que así sería— Si papá

—Ese es mi hijo —lo cargo en sus hombros para entrar al estudio observando a los de producción.

—Seiya que bueno que ya llegaste, tenemos todo listo para que inicies la grabación de la canción

—En verdad que bien, mira te presento a mi hijo creo que aún no lo conocías, ¿y sobre la otra canción no han dicho nada?

—Aún hay varias pendientes, supongo que en la semana estarán listas —dijo a Seiya volteando a ver al pequeño— es idéntico a ti

—Verdad que sí —murmuró con orgullo.

—Y tiene la misma sonrisa que tu esposa —dijo sonriendo— nunca los traes ¿a qué se debe que hoy te acompañe?

—Bueno es que hoy mi campeón quiere ver a su padre en acción

—Pues eligió un buen día, comenzaremos a grabar la canción

—¿También la escribiste tu papá? —preguntó el niño mirando con admiración a su padre.

—Claro hijo, la escribí hace unos días

—¿En serio? —sonrió emocionado— ¿y mamá ya la escucho?

—No aun no, quiero que la escuche cuando esté completa

—¿Es para ella?

—Así es quería tenerla antes para el aniversario, pero no fue posible

—No hay canción que no lleve un poco dedicado a ella o una canción completa —dijo el ingeniero que terminaba de alistar todo para que Seiya entrara a iniciar la grabación— oye y porque si era para el aniversario no grabas el video con tu esposa, puedes proponerlo ¿no crees?

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea?, sabes que a ella estas cosas no le gustan mucho

—Pero fue su aniversario, además la canción tú la querías para celebrarlo, sería algo muy bonito, además con eso callas esos rumores que surgieron con el último video que grabaste y le demuestras a tu público que estas más feliz que nunca

—Si papá sería muy bonito —dijo el pequeño emocionado.

—Está bien lo hablare con ella oye, pero también me interesa la otra canción que te di

—Bueno de esas ya sabes que hay que esperar el visto bueno

—Lo sé, pero esa última que te di me interesa mucho

—Bueno veré que puedo hacer ¿estás listo?

—Lo estoy —entrando a la cabina.

—Suerte papá —dijo acercándose al cristal para ver como su papá se alistaba.

Le sonrió a su hijo, mientras se acomodaba los audífonos.

Aquel ingeniero le indico que podía sentarse y así lo hizo, observando con atención a su padre y como el ingeniero movía pequeñas palancas, oprimía botones y de pronto una música comenzó a sonar lo cual lo hizo emocionarse aún más.

Esperó el compás indicado, para comenzar a entonar la canción, concentrándose por completo en ella, como si todo su alrededor se transformara.

Sé que por más que me pregunte como pudo ser

Que en tus ojos mi destino haya podido ver

Jamás podre saber por que

Quien te haya enviado ya sabía que serías en mí

El ángel que esperaba para ser al fin

alguien feliz

Sonrió con cada nota que entonaba, como si frente a él estuviese su esposa.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

Te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

Llegaste y mi mundo cambió

Borraste todo mi pasado

El cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

Prometo cuidar este amor

Cuidar este amor

Sonrió al ver la emoción con que cantaba, muchas veces lo había visto en el escenario, pero verlo en ese momento era diferente, ahora lo admiraba más y confiaba en que jamás dejaría a su mamá.

Observo a su hijo, parte del fruto del amor que tenía con su madre, para intensificar aún más esa canción.

Sé, que si un día no estás puede ser fatal

Que mi vida al revés volverá a estar

Me perderé

Sí, lo que sientes tan fuerte es mi corazón

Haré que nunca digas que esto fue el error

Lo que nos unió

Tanto él como el ingeniero sonreían al escucharlo, no podía estar más orgulloso de su padre que en ese momento y más feliz por ser el primero en escuchar esa canción que a su madre seguramente haría llorar.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al interpretar esa canción por primera vez, ya que en ella encerraba todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

Te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

Llegaste y mi mundo cambió

Borraste todo mi pasado

El cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

Prometo cuidar este amor

Cuidar este amor

En deuda con la vida

Hasta la muerte siempre mía

Prometo cuidar este amor

El ingeniero asentía cada vez que lograba los tonos necesarios y lo observaba cantar, como siempre era un placer trabajar con él.

Cada vez, sentía mayor seguridad al interpretar esa canción, porque eran sus sentimientos lo que encerraban, sin dejar de sonreír hasta el término de esa bella melodía.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

Te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

Llegaste y mi mundo cambió

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

Te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

Llegaste y mi mundo cambió

Borraste todo mi pasado

El cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

Prometo cuidar este amor

Cuidar este amor

Sonrió feliz no dudando en aplaudir cuando su padre termino de cantar, al igual que el ingeniero que sonrió asintiendo en señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo— No creo que sea necesaria una segunda toma —dijo por el micrófono.

Se quito los audífonos observándolo— Fue perfecta

—Podemos revisarla y ver si quieres una segunda toma

—Me parece bien —saliendo del estudio para escuchar la canción.

—Papá esa canción es muy bonita —dijo sonriendo— seguro a mamá le encantara

—Eso espero hijo —tomando un par de botellas de agua entregándole una a su hijo, para beber un poco.

—Ya conoces a mamá y más como está ahora seguro llorara cuando la escuche —dijo sonriendo tomando un poco de agua.

—Y más lo hará cuando le diga que será la protagonista del video clip, quiero que vista como un ángel

Sonrió aún más— Sera el video más bonito que haya visto —dijo justo en el momento que comenzaba a sonar la canción ya con la voz de Seiya.

Puso mucha atención a cada detalle.

El pequeño miró a su padre tan concentrado escuchando, sin duda quería ser como él de grande.

—Creo que será necesaria una segunda toma —murmuró al terminar de escucharla.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó observándolo— a mí me parece bien, pero si tú quieres adelante

—Esta canción debe quedar perfecta —poniéndose de pie, para volver a entrar a la cabina— tomaremos varias todas y al final se quedará la mejor y claro esta Seiya nos ayudará a escogerla

—¿Yo? —sonrió emocionado.

—Claro hijo será un regalo que vas ayudarme a perfeccionar

—Si papá —sonrió aún más acomodándose en el asiento para poner mayor atención.

Entro a la cabina colocándose los audífonos, informándole al ingeniero que estaba listo.

Pasaron un par de horas, y escuchaban la canción una y otra vez— ¿Qué te parece la toma cinco?

—Mmm me gusto más la cuatro... —dijo el pequeño meditando cual se escuchaba mejor.

— ¿Y de la cuatro y siete?

—Mmm creo que... —sonrió convencido— la siete

—Entonces será la siete —suspiro recargándose el sofá.

—Mamá estará feliz —sonrió emocionado— papá ¿puedo venir más seguido?

—Claro hijo, veo que te ha gustado mucho el lugar

—Si papá, es muy entretenido y divertido, quiero escucharte cantar más canciones

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con la siguiente canción?

—¿En serio?, ¿ayudarte cómo?

—Igual escogiendo la toma, tienes un buen oído

—Está bien papá, si yo te ayudo

—Bien en cuanto esté lista me ayudaras, ven te llevare a conocer las instalaciones

—Si papá —sonrió dejando la botella de agua.

—Nos vemos en un rato —se despidió del ingeniero, para darle un tour por las instalaciones a su hijo.

—Papá ¿desde cuándo sabías que querías ser cantante?

—Desde chico, solía jugar con Yaten a que estábamos frente a mucha gente, figúrate que usábamos escobas como guitarras

Sonrió divertido— ¿Y mi abuelita que te decía?

—Que dejáramos las escobas en su lugar —divertido al recordar su infancia.

Rio sutilmente— ¿Y desde pequeño componías?

—Escribía, aunque muchas cosas no tenían sentido

—Todo esto es muy emocionante papá, pero lo que no me gusta es que no puedes ir ya casi a ningún lado sin que te tomen fotos

—Bueno hijo, no todo es perfecto, la fama tiene un precio —sonrió ligeramente— mira aquí es donde suelo tocar la batería, hay más instrumentos claro está, pero la batería es de mis favoritos

—¿Desde chico la tocas?

—Sí, mi padre me compro una batería, cuando era niño mamá decía que hacia demasiado escándalo, pero papá decía que debía expresarme

—Papá... ¿y si yo quisiera tocar algún instrumento?

— ¿Que instrumento te gustaría tocar hijo?

—Mmm no se creó que la guitarra

Se acercó a la cabina— Vamos a ver ¿qué tal esta?, acércate te enseñare a tocar

—¿No es muy difícil?, cuando te veo tocando lo haces parecer tan sencillo

—No, si lo haces de corazón —coloco la guitarra entre sus manos— mira la guitarra está compuesta de cinco cuerdas y cada una tiene su nombre…

Puso mayor atención a cada palabra que su padre decía, estaba emocionado al recibir la primera lección de su papá, hacia intentos y aunque al principio no podía poco a poco fue tomando mayor confianza, quedando en la decisión de que le regalaría una guitarra y continuaría dándole clases, la instrucción de ese día termino debido a que llamaron a Seiya para ver algunos detalles de una presentación que tendría en próximos días, por lo que tuvo que irse al estudio donde habían dejado su mochila y terminar así la tarea, pero no podía concentrarse, estar ahí era demasiada tentación, salió a asomarse y al no ver a nadie se encerró en la pequeña cabina colocándose los audífonos como había visto a su padre hacerlo, aun sin música comenzó a cantar la melodía que tanto le gustaba y que se había aprendido de memoria, la misma que significaba tanto para su mamá.

Se preocupó al ver que su hijo tardaba, ya había terminado de afinar los detalles de la siguiente presentación, antes de abrir la puerta escucho una melodiosa voz, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al encontrar a su hijo dentro de la cabina cantando.

Tal como lo había hecho para consolar a su mamá canto con todo el corazón como si ella lo estuviera viendo orgullosa de él.

No podía salir de su asombro notando esa intensidad en su voz, el cariño con él lo hacía, no dudo en acercarse al vidrio.

Cerró los ojos recordando ese instante con su mamá y lo valiente que se había sentido mientras le cantaba, había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho abiertamente y le había dado seguridad.

Se sintió orgulloso de su hijo sin dejar de sonreír, su hijo tenía talento y lo apoyaría si deseaba seguir su camino.

Sonrió al llegar al final de la canción abriendo los ojos sonrojándose cuando vio a su padre tras el vidrio, se quitó los audífonos y salió de la cabina— Lo siento

No dudo en cargarlo y besar su mejilla— Hijo mío tienes una voz privilegiada

—¿Eso crees? —dijo sorprendido.

—Claro hijo, eres maravilloso

Lo abrazo con fuerza— Quiero cantar papá, quiero ser como tu

—Si ese es tu deseo te ayudare a realizarlo, pero debes ver que no es una carrera muy fácil

—Lo sé, mamá ya me lo dijo, pero quiero cantar y consolarla como lo haces tú

— ¿Tu mamá ya te escucho?

Asintió sonriendo— Y también le gusto

— ¿Cuando? —eso lo sorprendió aún más.

—Mmm cuando estaba llorando por Hotaru

—Entiendo —abrazo más a su hijo— gracias hijo

—¿Por qué gracias papá? —preguntó abrazando a su padre.

—Por estar con tu madre en un momento que yo no pude

Se refugió en brazos de su padre— No me gusta verla triste o llorando

—A mí tampoco, pero ese día tu hermana me necesitaba aún más, se enteró de la verdad de una forma que no hubiera deseado

Asintió— Entiendo papá por eso yo me quede con mamá

—Ese es mi hijo, te amo Seiya, me siento muy orgulloso de ti

—Gracias papá —sonrió feliz— ¿le podemos dar esa sorpresa a mamá?

—Tengo una idea aún mejor, ¿qué te parece hacer un dueto con tu padre?

—¿Un dueto contigo papá? —preguntó emocionado— ¿de verdad?

—Claro, ¿no te gustaría?, imagínate la cara de tu madre en la presentación cuando salgas a cantar conmigo

—Claro que me gustaría papá, entonces ¿podre venir todos los días contigo para ensayar?

—Claro, pero no se lo digas a tu madre será una sorpresa

—Si papá, será un secreto, ¿ya nos vamos?, quiero verla

—Sí, pero antes debemos hablar con mi representante para que hagan los ajustes necesarios en la presentación ven vamos

—Si papá, vamos —sonrió más feliz tomando su mochila para guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Por cierto terminaste tu tarea?

—Ah me falto poquita, cuando llegue la termino —dijo apenado— es que no me podía concentrar

—Bueno te traeré todos los días, pero recuerda que antes que nada la escuela debe ser primero ¿sí?

—Si papá lo prometo —dijo alzando su mano— en cuanto lleguemos termino la tarea

—Y nada de ver televisión hasta altas horas de la noche, no quiero que te estés durmiendo en clases

—No papá —sonrió cargando su mochila— pero no le digas a mamá que no termine la tarea ¿sí?

—Está bien no se lo diré —revolviendo su cabello— anda vamos que tu madre nos espera en casa y ya tengo hambre

—Oye papá, últimamente estas comiendo mucho ¿no?, ni siquiera mamá —sonrió divertido.

—Bueno hijo es que tanta actividad me da hambre, necesito recuperar energía

—Si claro —sonrió divertido— vamos papá que a mí también me dio hambre

—Ves tú también tienes un apetito voraz —caminando hacia la oficina de su representante para plantearle la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

X-X

—Princesa Serenity le ruego que no se moleste, el té será servido en un instante —dijo con toda solemnidad que el juego requería.

—Te estas tardando mucho con mi té y quiero pastel de chocolate —murmuraba con seriedad sentada en una mesita.

—Pero el pastel de chocolate le hará daño princesa

—Pero quiero pastel de chocolate

—De acuerdo princesa, será como usted ordene —dijo tomando un cuchillo de juguete para cortar un trozo de aquel pastel invisible y servirlo en un platito— aquí tiene princesa

—Mmm que rico pastelito —fingiendo que comía pastel.

En seguida sirvió de una tetera un imaginario y aromático té— ¿Ordena algo más princesa?

— ¿A que juegan? —pregunto en el marco de la puerta la pelinegra, sintiendo curiosidad.

Volteo a ver a su hija mayor sonriendo— A que atendíamos a la princesa —sonrió divertida— ¿quieres jugar?

—Claro —dijo muy divertida dejando su mochila de lado— princesa Serenity le gustaría que le hiciera una pintura, soy muy buena haciéndolo

Sonrió emocionada— Claro, toda princesa debe tener su propia pintura, puede hacerla pintora Hotaru

Saco su cuaderno de dibujo sentándose frente a ellas— Muy bien princesa, ponga su mejor pose y no se mueva

—¿Ordena algo más princesa Serenity? —preguntó Serena sonriendo al ver a su pequeña poner un semblante serio posando de lado.

—No muchas gracias —dijo con seriedad, mientras su hermana mayor la dibujaba.

Oculto una sonrisa poniéndose de pie para alejarse un par de pasos observando a sus dos hijas.

—Princesa por favor, levante un poco más la cara

Hizo lo que le pedían poniéndose aún más seria ocultando un bostezo— ¿Le falta mucho pintora Hotaru?

—No princesa, solo no se mueva —dibujando con mayor rapidez los rasgos de la pequeña— listo ¿qué le parece? —mostrándole el dibujo.

Volteo sonriendo no dudando en ponerse de pie— ¿Soy yo?

—Claro que es usted —dándole el cuaderno para que viera con detenimiento el dibujo— ¿acaso no le agrado?, si usted quiere puedo hacerlo de nuevo

—Me gusta —dijo sonriendo aún más— soy muy bonita

—Es muy hermosa —haciendo una ligera reverencia ante ella— si quiere se lo puedo dar mañana iluminado ¿qué le parece?

Asintió con emoción alzando sus bracitos a ella— Ya me cansé de ser princesa

Sonrió cargándola— ¿Entonces ahora que quieres ser?, ya se una bebé que duerme —arrullándola.

—Si —dijo acomodándose en sus brazos— tengo sueño —murmuró bostezando.

—Entonces la llevare a su habitación —acercándose a besar su frente— ¿mamá me ayudas?

—Claro princesa —dijo caminando con ella hacia la habitación— pero mi princesita necesita cenar

— ¿No ha cenado?, entonces aun no puede dormir

—Creo que ya no cenara —sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su hermana— eres mejor jugando con ella que yo, mira como termino cansada

—Ya estaba cansada, solo que le gusta jugar mucho

—Sí, mucho —sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la niña— gracias por cargarla, creo que le hacen falta mis brazos

—Seguro que sí —entrando a la habitación para recostar a la niña en su cama— pero es una niña muy inteligente

—Sí, bueno yo que puedo decir —sonrió acomodando las sabanas para arroparla— ¿sabes?, me pidió que no tuviera más bebés porque será difícil cuidarlos

—Más bien no quiere dejar de ser la bebé

—Si —sonrió desatando sus pequeñas coletas— tanto que me pidió leche materna

— ¿Y que le dijiste? —pregunto aun riendo observando a la pequeña dormir.

—Pues que aún no tenía leche y que esa seria para él bebé, además de que posiblemente a ella no le gustaría

—Y seguro dijo que ella también es una bebé

Sonrió acomodando su cabello— Si, quiere seguir siendo la bebé

—Lo imaginaba —sonrió ligeramente— pues dale un poco de leche en un vaso y así se le quitara la sensación ya lo veras

Sonrió acomodando las sabanas y la cobija arropándola bien— ¿Crees que eso funcione?, al menos no pregunto de donde es la leche

—Si funcionara, es solo que se le quite la curiosidad

Subió la mirada sonriéndole— Gracias Hotaru, por ayudarme con ellos

—No tienes nada que agradecer

—Bueno vamos princesa, seguro tu padre y Seiya no tardan en llegar

— ¿Seiya?, por cierto ¿cómo siguió del golpe en la cara?

—Mejor, solo estaba un poco distraído —dijo observándola, era mejor no decirle nada ya que no quería que se sintiera mal— en un par de días se le quitara

—Si eso me dijo, es raro que se distraiga cuando juega futbol

—Bueno a veces pasa —sonrió rodeando sus hombros después de encenderle la lámpara a su pequeña— que uno no está de humor

—Si es posible —suspiro— me dio la sensación que sabía la verdad

—Bueno hija, a veces las cosas no se pueden ocultar, él te vio triste y a mí también, él sabe la verdad y te apoya, aunque le cuesta trabajo aceptar que ahora frecuentaras más a Kakyu

—Ahora entiendo, esa fue su distracción porque me vio platicando con ella en el almuerzo —suspiro.

Se detuvo frente a ella tomando sus manos— Hotaru, tus hermanos te quieren y siempre te han visto como su hermana, les será difícil ver como ahora pasaras más tiempo con ella, pero estas creciendo mi princesa y necesitas de tu madre, además debes pasar tiempo con ella

—Yo también los quiero mucho, son mis hermanos, y nunca dejare de quererlos y cuidarlos, que tenga otra mamá no significa que deje de quererlos

—Lo sé princesa, pero para ellos su familia es está, tal como lo éramos y siempre te han visto aquí, les costara un poco, pero lo aceptaran todo porque seas feliz

— ¿Y tú?, ¿lo aceptaras? —murmuró un tanto dudosa, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Asintió acariciando su mejilla— Eres mi princesa y lo que más deseo es que seas feliz y si estar con ella te complace entonces yo lo aceptare

No dudo en abrazarla— ¿Entonces puedo quedarme el fin de semana con ella?

La abrazo besando su cabello, le dolía, pero tenía que ser fuerte para su hija— Por mi está bien princesa, falta ver que dice tu papá

Asintió abrazándola con fuerza— Gracias

—De nada princesa, anda vamos abajo —le sonrió acariciando su cabello.

—Si vamos —tomo su mano para bajar con ella las escaleras.

—Y tu princesa, dime ¿quieres más bebés?

—Claro aún faltan dos más para que cubras la cuota que le pedí a papá cuando era niña

Sonrió abrazándola por los hombros— ¿Dos más?, ¿y no crees que son muchos?, además ya no soy tan joven, capaz el cuarto se le ocurre llegar cinco años después

—Bueno la cuota era de cinco, pero si tarda cinco años en llegar entonces no

—¿En verdad quieres cinco hermanitos?

—Mmm si —dijo con total seguridad.

—¿Y por qué tantos?, ¿no te basta con los dos traviesos que ya tienes?, bueno y el tercero que será peor aún

—Bueno era una niña y me imaginaba que tener muchos hermanitos sería divertido —encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y lo es? —preguntó al llegar a la sala tomo asiento junto a ella.

—Si lo es, porque son muy lindos

Sonrió— ¿Y me ayudaras con el nuevo bebé?, ya quiero saber que es, ¿qué crees que sea?

—Claro que te ayudare, y quizás sea una niña, si será una niña traviesa

—¿Una niña? —sonrió imaginándosela— ¿en serio?, imagínate si con Serenity no me doy abasto

—Lo imagino, pero estoy segura que lo conseguirás

Suspiró profundamente— Eso espero, la verdad estoy muy emocionada con este nuevo bebé

— ¿Que se siente ser mamá?

—Mmm ¿qué se siente? —Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo del sillón suspirando— la verdad es que a veces da miedo, o bueno a mí al menos, pero es maravilloso escucharlos reír felices, sientes algo especial al saber que ellos tienen algo de ti, cuando nació Seiya fue tan hermoso, pero también terrorífico no saber cómo educarlo, saber si estaba haciendo bien las cosas, tenía pavor cargarlo y que se me cayera, fue toda una odisea

—Si lo recuerdo —mirando hacia el techo.

—Aun me sigue dando miedo no saber si estoy educando bien a los niños, o el pavor que siento cuando se enferman, pero bueno contigo lo viví un poco más de forma inexperta, recuerdo que un día te compré un videojuego y tu papá se enojó porque dijo que te estaba consintiendo demasiado

— ¿En serio?, eso no lo sabia

—Sí y creo que en esos momentos si te consentía mucho, porque todo lo que querías te lo compraba, ya después tuve que hablar con tu padre y llegamos a la conclusión de que te podríamos dar todo, pero siempre con sus limitantes

—Ya entiendo, pero Serenity y Seiya son buenos niños en lo particular creo que lo has hecho muy bien

—Gracias Hotaru —sonrió sutil— ¿y contigo como lo he hecho?

Fijo la mirada en ella, sintiéndose nerviosa ante esa pregunta— Bien

Sonrió sutil desviando la mirada— Entiendo, bueno creo que debo ir a terminar de preparar la cena, ve a lavarte para que bajes a cenar

—Si no tardare —se levantó acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla— gracias

—Anda, no tardes —dijo suspirando.

Asintió, para enseguida tomar su mochila y subir a su habitación.

La observo alejarse, por más que se esforzara en que no le dolería lo que ella sentía era imposible, había tratado por mucho ser una buena madre para Hotaru y ahora poco a poco se daba cuenta que nunca lo había logra ser ni siquiera había estado cerca, pero bueno al menos no la odiaba ni le era indiferente, se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y ayudar a terminar la cena, aunque a decir verdad no tenía hambre.

Subió a su recamara, no sentía mucha hambre, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella sin sentirse nerviosa, era como si se estuviera comparando o reprochando todo el tiempo y no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Prepararía un sándwich especial para Hotaru como sabía que a ella tanto le gustaba, al menos esa noche no tendría que esforzarse por preparar una cena demasiado elaborada.

Seiya entro a la casa, acompañado de su hijo— Ya estamos en casa

—Hola bienvenidos —dijo saliendo de la cocina llevando una charola con algunos sándwiches especiales para cada uno.

—Sándwiches que rico —acercándose a su esposa para besar sus labios y tomar uno de esos deliciosos bocadillos.

—Vaya que vienes con mucha hambre... ¿cómo te fue Seiya?, ¿algo entretenido que hacer en el estudio?, ¿terminaste tu tarea?

—Si mami me divertí mucho, ¿puedo ir mañana también?, papá me va enseñar a tocar la guitarra y si termine mi tarea

—Mmm pero... —volteo a ver a Seiya— ¿estás de acuerdo en que vaya contigo?

—Claro, lo llevare con gusto —dando un mordisco a su bocadillo dispuesto a comer otro.

—Bueno está bien, pero eso si no quiero que me falte ninguna tarea

—Tranquila yo me asegurare de que haga su tarea completa, mañana iremos a comprar una guitarra para él

—Mmm no sé me tienen que convencer, ustedes son raros, de pronto una guitarra y todos los días acompañarlo, Seiya no quiero que descuide la escuela

—Tranquila, no va descuidar la escuela, pero quiere aprender a tocar la guitarra y yo su padre no se lo puedo negar

Suspiró profundamente— Bueno está bien, pero van a venir a comer y van a llegar temprano

—Claro amor, haremos lo posible

—Bueno entonces será como tú digas —dijo sonriéndole— por cierto, ya llego Hotaru, no tarda en bajar

—Muy bien entonces vamos a lavarnos Seiya para bajar a cenar —tomando otro bocadillo— deliciosos

—Ya deja de comer o no quedara nada para la cena

—Es que están ricos ¿qué quieres que haga?

Sonrió negando— Anda ya vayan y no te tardes —dijo dándole disimuladamente una nalgada al pasar junto a él.

Dio un brinco sonriendo ante ese gesto— No tardaremos

—No tarden, por cierto, no le hagan ruido a Serenity que ya está dormida

— ¿Ya se durmió mi princesita?, yo creí que la encontraría despierta

—Estaba muy cansada, todo la tarde la pasamos jugando, solo llego Hotaru y se quedó dormida en sus brazos

Sonrió con ternura— Hotaru siempre tiene ese efecto en la pequeña

—Sí, así que prefiero que descanse, por la tarde volvió a comer así que está bien

—De acuerdo, no tardaremos, vamos hijo

—Si papá —sonrió caminando delante de su padre— no se dará cuenta de nuestro secreto ¿verdad papá?

—No, no se dará cuenta —murmuró en voz baja— solo no menciones nada a nadie ¿sí?

—Si papá —dijo en un susurró.

Le dedico una sonrisa, para entrar al baño de la planta baja y lavarse las manos.

—Ya mamá, esta todo en la mesa —dijo Serena a Neherenia— vamos a cenar

—Claro hija —saliendo de la cocina— ¿ya no falta nada?

—No, ya está todo listo, oye mamá ¿y no te gustaría tomarte unas vacaciones?

— ¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, unas vacaciones mmm quizá encuentre a un apuesto hombre que la invite una copa —sonrió divertida.

—Ay como crees hija, ya soy demasiado vieja para eso

—¿Vieja? —se acercó a ella rodeando sus hombros— para nada mas, eres muy joven aun además no te la puedes pasar aquí en casa cuidando nietos latosos

—Lo hago con gusto hija, ustedes son mi adoración

—Lo sé mamá, pero de todas formas mereces un descanso y quizá encuentres un galán

—No hija así estoy bien, además con la llegada del bebé necesitaras mucha ayuda para los bebes

—Mmm sí, pero aún faltan varios meses, puedo arreglármelas sola

Se quedo pensativa— Ay hija lo pensare ¿sí?

Sonrió asintiendo— Pero no lo pienses mucho mamá porque la oferta puede expirar

—Está bien hija, por ahora cenemos —sentándose a la mesa, al ver a su nieta mayor bajar las escaleras.

—Ya llegaron tu papá y tu hermano —dijo Serena tomando asiento— mmm espero que te guste los sándwiches que prepare para ti

—Si gracias —acercándose a su abuela— hola abuelita no te había visto

—Hola hija, es que no viniste a comer, preparamos tu comida favorita y Serenity decoro un pastel de chocolate, aún hay por si quieres

—Es que comí con la profesora —negó con un movimiento de cabeza— perdón con mi madre, pero si aún hay pastel me encantara los postres que hace mamá son deliciosos

—Hola, ya volvimos —dijo Seiya al llegar y tomar asiento siendo seguido por su padre.

—Lamentamos la demora, Hotaru mi pequeña ¿cómo estás? —acercándose abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hola papá —dijo abrazándolo.

— ¿Cómo estás princesa? —beso su frente— ¿cómo te portaste?

—Muy bien papá estuve con mi madre hasta hace rato, fuimos a comer y después a una exposición —dijo sonriendo— fue un día muy agradable

—Me alegro mucho —acariciando su cabello— ¿y dime te gusto la exposición?

—Sí, me encanto, y al parecer va a haber otra en un par de meses y que será aún mejor —dijo sonriendo— oye papá yo... bueno quería ver si me puedo quedar con mi mamá este fin de semana

— ¿El fin de semana? —separándose un poco de ella.

—Sí, ella me invito, pero le dije que tenía que preguntarte... ¿puedo?

El pequeño Seiya no evito bajar la mirada con tristeza, nunca había estado separados de su hermana más allá de las horas de clases y ahora de pronto estarían un fin de semana sin su hermana mayor.

—Claro Hotaru, puedes hacerlo mi pequeña —volviendo abrazarla hacia el— solo pórtate bien ¿sí?

—Si papá, te hablare por la mañana y por la noche —dijo sonriendo emocionada de poder convivir más con su madre.

Serena solo contemplo a Hotaru un instante para luego volver la mirada hacia su hijo, sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para él porque también lo era para ella, pero debía demostrarle cuanto la apoyaban— Bueno ya tomen asiento y vamos a cenar

—Claro cenemos —murmuró tomando asiento.

Coloco un sándwich en el plato de su hijo sonriéndole— Cuéntale a tu hermana que tu papá te dará clases de guitarra

—Sí, papá me llevo hoy a su estudio y me mostro todas las instalaciones y lo vi grabar, y también me va enseñar a tocar la guitarra

—¿De verdad?, eso estupendo, ¿y eres bueno tocando?

—Se me dificulto un poco, pero papá dijo que aprendo rápido

—Eso suena estupendo, yo quiero verte tocar muy pronto —dijo revolviendo su cabello— ahora te parecerás más a papá

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Gracias hermanita, de grande quiero ser como él

—Solo espero que no con tantas chicas detrás de ti como tu papá —dijo Serena sintiendo el ambiente un poco más ligero.

—Papá dice que son gases del oficio

—Mmm pues esos gajes del oficio no me gustan y menos que mi bebé sea perseguido por esas chicas

—Pero papá es perseguido mamá —tomando un sándwich— hoy me estuvo contando cosas muy interesantes

—¿Como que perseguido?, ¿por quién? —preguntó pregunto más que interesada en el tema— dime Seiya, quien persigue a tu padre, me va a escuchar esa mujer

—Ay mamá si lo persiguen a donde quiera que van, o le piden fotos y no una mujer en especifico

—Ah... —dijo avergonzada por su arranque— sus fans, bueno ellas siempre, pero ninguna en específico ¿verdad?

—No mamá, ya no seas celosa, sabes en el estudio todos sabes que papá no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti

Sonrió mirando a su esposo— ¿De verdad?, eso sí me gusta escucharlo

Se sonrojó— Claro amor, para quien más tendría ojos si no es para ti

Sonrió sonrojada— Esta bien ya no me pondré celosa

Los observaba en silencio, mientras comía aquel bocadillo.

—Pero a ver Seiya ¿de qué más te enteraste?

—Papá me conto que tu te enamoraste de él en un club nocturno

—Si eso es cierto, pero tu padre ni siquiera volteaba a verme, según tengo entendido jamás se iba a fijar en una chiquilla o algo así

Desvió su mirada aún más sonrojado— Claro está que tu no eras como las demás

—Claro que no, jamás he sido como las demás —dijo sonriendo— cada que tu padre me rechazaba yo intentaba lo doble acercarme a él, por más que me decía "no" yo siempre buscaba un "si" o un "tal vez" y siempre terminaba cediendo

—Vaya que eras insistente

—A tu padre le fascinaba que lo buscara por eso se hacía del rogar

—Mmm eso no lo voy a negar y me sigue gustando, pero creo amor que no es una plática para la mesa

—Tienes razón, aunque no estaba diciendo nada malo, en fin, ya me cayó, síguele contando a tu hermana como te fue hoy Seiya —dijo dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

Aquello lo extraño, por lo general siempre deicida algo más comprometedor, para seducirlo discretamente, y ahora simplemente guardaba silencio.

—Seiya ¿terminaste tu tarea?, ¿no quieres que te ayude hoy? —preguntó Hotaru dejando de lado aquel tema que ahora no sabía si quería seguir escuchando.

— ¿Ay si me ayudas? —terminando su bocadillo— hay unas cosas que no entiendo

—Bueno entonces vamos, tienes que dormirte temprano mañana tienes entrenamiento de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Si, en la segunda hora —se puso de pie— ya acabé mamá estuvieron ricos gracias

—De nada hijo, terminas la tarea y a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mamá —se acercó besando su mejilla— ¿mañana después de clases me llevaras papá?

—Ah y no olvides los dientes y no Seiya, les dije que podías ir siempre y cuando vinieras a comer, no después de clases

—Claro hijo, después de la comida iremos al estudio, ahora a descansar campeón y tú también princesa

—Si papá, hasta mañana, hasta mañana abuelita —Se acercó a su abuela para darle un beso en la mejilla— vamos hermanita

—Hasta mañana papá —abrazándolo besando su mejilla— hasta mañana abuelita, hasta mañana mamá, vamos Seiya

—Hasta mañana —dijo Serena suspirando— yo también ya acabé, mamá ¿quieres un café? o tu Seiya...

—Si por favor un poco de café me caerá bien

—De acuerdo —dijo poniéndose de pie para entrar en la cocina y prepararle el café a su esposo.

—Gracias amor —tomo otro de los bocadillos que los niños habían dejado.

—Creo que tienes mucha hambre aun hijo —tomo la charola acercándosela.

—La verdad es que si mamá

—¿Y eso a que se debe?, tu comes más y Serena menos —dijo al ver el pedazo de sándwich que aún le había quedado en el plato.

—No sé si se a causa del bebé —murmuró tomando el pedazo que había dejado su esposa.

—Es posible, pero la que debería comer más es ella —dijo sonriendo— hijo ¿estás seguro que está bien que Hotaru se vaya con Kakyu un fin de semana?

—No puedo decirle que no, es su madre y ambas necesitan pasar tiempo juntas

—Sí, tienes razón, pero... —suspiró profundamente— tienes razón, Hotaru necesita conocer a su madre, no me hagas caso hijo, por cierto, Serena me dijo que tomara unas vacaciones

— ¿Está mal que deje que Hotaru pase tiempo con su madre?

—No hijo, está bien, tienen que convivir ahora como madre e hija, está bien, solo no permitas que se ausente de esta familia, Seiya y Serenity comenzaran a preguntar porque ella no está

—Ella quiere a sus hermanos y a nosotros, sé que buscara un buen equilibrio para estar con su madre y con nosotros

—Sí, yo también lo creo —dijo suspirando.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Serena al volver con la taza de café para su esposo dejándola frente a él.

—De lo mucho que estoy comiendo —tomo la tasa, acariciando su mano— y que le dijiste a mamá que tomara vacaciones

—Sí, creo que le hacen falta, después con el bebé no querrá hacerlo

—Si opino lo mismo mamá, deberías tomar unos días de descanso

—Lo pensare —sonrió negando— bueno muchachos me retiro a dormir

—Descansa mamá, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana, descansen... —dijo acercándose a besar las mejillas de ambos.

—Hasta mañana mamá —dijo Serena— descansa

Observo a su madre retirarse a su habitación.

Suspiró profundamente— Yo también me voy a dormir

— ¿Me dejaras aquí solo?

—No —dijo sentándose en la silla— ¿vas a seguir comiendo?

— ¿Que te ocurre amor?, esta mañana estabas de buen humor

—Te dije que guardaría silencio mientras estábamos en el comedor, y eso hago —dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua.

Suspiro, quizás no era buena idea seguir el tema— Bueno vamos a dormir

Se puso de pie tras beber un poco de agua— Si a dormir

Se puso de pie, tomando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

Se detuvo al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse, Seiya no tenía culpa de los constantes cambios de ánimo que estaba experimentando, suspiró y volvió sus pasos esta vez llegando a la cocina cuando él estaba a punto de salir por lo que lo abrazo y sin dejarlo hablar lo beso.

—Serena... —murmuro sorprendido entre sus labios.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin soltarlo.

— ¿Que ocurre mi amor? —rodeando su cintura.

—Mis hormonas —murmuró abrazándose más a él— lo mínimo lo maximizo, lo siento

Acaricio su mejilla— ¿Yo como demasiado y tus hormonas están al máximo?

Asintió buscando el calor de su mano— Te amo Seiya y lo siento

—Tranquila mi princesa —acariciando su mejilla.

Fijo la mirada en él, esas simples palabras para ella encerraban mucho— ¿Me llevas cargada a nuestra habitación?

—Claro —la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la recamara.

Rodeo su cuello sin perder detalle de su semblante, siempre seguro, tal como lo recordaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Al llegar a la recamara cerró la puerta tras el llevándola hacia la cama.

Deslizo suavemente las manos de su nuca para soltarlo— Pon el seguro —murmuró acomodándose en la cama.

Sin responder se acercó a la puerta colocando el seguro— Sigo esperando a mi colegiala

Sonrió acercándose al buró— No tengo un uniforme, pero quizá esto te ayude a darte una idea de cómo me veía —dijo separándose el cabello para hacerse dos coletas tal como las usaba cuando iba al colegio.

La observo detenidamente, mientras se peinaba.

Tras terminar se quedó sentada en la cama sintiendo su cabello como hacía muchos años no lo tenía, un par de coletas y aquellos chonguitos que según su esposo parecían bombones— ¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa mi amor —acercándose a ella— sumamente tierna

Bajo la mirada sonrojada— ¿Te parece?, me siento un poco... tonta

—No amor me gusta, son bellas —se sentó a su lado acariciando sus coletas.

Sonrió sintiéndose estremecer, pese a que no la tocaba a ella directamente se sentía extraña.

Jugo con sus coletas metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo.

Lo miró disfrutar de su cabello, siempre le decía que le gustaba su cabello, pero en ese instante es cuando más parecía estar disfrutando de él— Me falta el uniforme

—Sería un buen complemento

Sonrió un tanto pensativa— Mmm creo que tengo una idea —dijo tomando su mano— espera, no tardo ¿sí?

— ¿Y ahora que harás amor?

—Ya lo veras, solo espero que funcione —sonrió bajándose de la cama para correr hacia el closet.

sonrió acomodándose en la cama, esperando a que llegara.

Tal vez no era un uniforme como tal pero contaba, una falda tipo escocesa que hacia un tiempo que no se ponía por ser según palabras de Seiya muy corta, una blusa blanca de botones y como complemento una corbata de él, había decidido dejarse los tacones para no perder ese aspecto sexy que siempre tenía para él, volvió a peinarse acomodándose las coletas quitándose a la vez un poco de maquillaje dejando apenas un todo rosado en sus labios, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del closet— Hola...

—Wow —se irguió en la cama tragando un poco de saliva— hermosa

Se acercó lentamente a la cama— Obviamente no iba así al colegio, pero creo que se le parece

—Una colegiala muy sexi

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó jugando con la corbata.

—Si me fascina, eres bellísima, no sabes cómo anhelaba este momento

Sonrió hasta detenerse frente a él— ¿Que tanto lo anhelabas?, ¿ansiabas verme como colegiala?

—Sí, pero más que eso, tenerte entre mis brazos

—Tanto como yo —murmuró recargando una rodilla sobre la cama inclinándose hacia él— te amo Seiya y por ti soy capaz de todo

—Y yo por ti mi amor

Lo abrazo empujándolo hacia la cama para recostarlo quedando encima de él— ¿De verdad no me veo tonta con estos chongos?

—No, por el contrario, te ves muy hermosa

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te amo Seiya, te amo mi amor

La abrazo hacia él sujetando con firmeza su cintura— Te hare mía mi amor

Suspiró al sentir esa fuerza con que la abrazaba— Si, hazme tuya Seiya, solo tuya por siempre

Se dio la vuelta recostándola sobre la cama— Solo mía

—Solo tuya —Acaricio su rostro con suavidad— te extraño tanto mi amor ¿qué me has hecho que no puedo vivir sin ti?

—Y yo soy tuyo amor, tampoco puedo estar sin ti —acariciando sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose al sentir su caricia— Te he deseado durante todo el día

—Ahora si no te salvaras de mi

Sonrió dejando caer las manos sobre la cama— No opondré resistencia

Bajo sus besos por su cuello mientras sus caricias avanzaban aún más hacia su intimidad.

—Seiya, amor mío —murmuró disfrutando de sus besos y de sus caricias abriendo un poco las piernas para dejarlo hacer a su gusto.

Busco la prenda íntima comenzando a quitársela.

Suspiró sonriendo— Creo saber lo que harás —murmuró.

—Claro, tomare mi leche —bajando sus besos por su pecho pasando sobre sus hombros.

Sonrió negando— No pensé en eso, pero creo que no podría oponerme

—No podría dormir sin mi leche —besando su vientre.

Sumió su estómago al sentir sus labios— Y ambos queremos que duermas bien

Bajo más subido la falda acariciando su intimidad.

Dejo escapar un sutil gemido ante esa caricia que la hizo estremecer.

Sonrió ante sus gemidos para enseguida comenzar a besarla succionándola.

Se aferró a la cama con fuerza— Seiya... mi amor... —murmuró moviéndose inquieta.

—Shhh llamaras la atención de los niños —intensificando más sus besos.

Sabía que tenía razón por lo que se cubrió la boca dejando escapar alguno que otro gemido sin poder contener aquellos espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Sujeto sus piernas abriéndolas un poco más para tener mejor acceso, deseaba hacerla sentir bien y esa era la única forma que conocía y que le gusta a ambos.

—Seiya —murmuró mordiéndose el labio— si sigues así yo... no resistiré mas...

Ante esa suplica, solo incremento más sus besos introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella.

Cubrió su boca ahogando sus gemidos— Sei... amor... —murmuraba entre sus dedos.

Se separó de ella respirando agitado, poniéndose de pie para quitarse la ropa.

Descanso de aquellas sensaciones, respirando profundamente, su cuerpo aun vibraba de aquella experiencia, sonrió sutil— Eres maravilloso

—Y tu igual lo eres mi amor —se acercó recostándose sobre ella— te deseo

Abrió los ojos admirando su rostro— Me fascina su semblante cuando me haces el amor —dijo buscando con la mano su miembro.

—Y a mí me encantas —entrando en ella lentamente— te amo

Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Mi amor te amo, te amo

—Te amo tanto —moviéndose en ella lentamente.

Subió más su falda para poder rodear con las piernas su cadera— Me gusta sentirse así, mío, solo mío

—Siempre seré solo tuyo princesa de nadie más mi vida

—Solo mío —murmuró atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder besarlo.

—Solo tuyo y tu solo mía —besando sus labios, acelerando un poco más sus movimientos.

Se separó lo suficiente para poder buscar su oído— Así mi amor, hazme llegar al cielo —susurró aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Beso su cuello sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, disfrutando ese placer tan infinito que tanto le gustaba.

Gimió oprimiendo la boca contra su piel para evitar hacerlo más fuerte, araño su espalda buscando pegarse más a él.

La aprisiono aún más con su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello, comenzaba a sudar y buscaba ahogar los jadeos que esa unión le provocaba.

Después de aquella mordida que había disfrutado se separó tomándolo de su rostro sonriendo— Te amo Seiya

—Así me gusta verte —murmuro en voz baja— te amo

—¿Deseándote o disfrutando de ser tuya? —murmuró apartando unos cabellos de su rostro.

—Sonriendo —rozando sus labios, al sentir ese momento llegar.

Atrapo sus labios besándolo con mayor profundidad al sentirse desfallecer entre sus brazos ahogando sus gemidos.

Exploto en ella respirando agitado— Te amo —murmuro entre sus labios besándola con intensidad, y con todo su amor.

Se llenó de su sabor en ese beso tan profundo e intenso abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella acariciando su cuerpo por completo.

Tan solo dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella buscando regular su respiración y relajar sus músculos.

Sonrió dándole pequeños besos— Te amo Seiya, lo siento por ser tan celosa

—No tienes nada que temer amor, jamás voy a dejarte

Acaricio con suavidad su espalda— Es que hay tantas chicas tan bonitas y yo en unos meses me pondré llenita y no poder lucir sexy para ti

—Pero me darás un hermoso bebé, y eso es más de lo que cualquiera pueda darme

Sonrió jugando con su cabello— Otro hijo nuestro o hija

—Otro pequeño fruto de nuestro amor

—Si seguimos así tendremos una frutería —sonrió divertida.

—Yo con gusto la tendría, pero no quiero poner en riesgo tu salud, así que veré la forma de operarme ¿sí?

—Está bien amor, será como tú quieras —lentamente lo acaricio con sus piernas— amor ¿me dejaras así vestida?

—Mmm si —sonrió acariciando su cintura— me gusta

—¿De verdad te gusto? —sonrió acariciando sus brazos.

—Si es bastante sexi —recostándose a su lado— me gusta

—¿Me dejaras usar de nuevo esta falda? —preguntó abrazándose a él enseguida.

—Mmm si solo cuando estemos a solas

Sonrió jugando con los botones de su blusa— Si me vas a dejar así vestida quizá al menos quiera ver esto —dijo mostrándole aquella prenda a juego de lencería.

—Al parecer esta noche no me dejaras dormir ¿verdad? —sonriendo seductoramente.

—Mmm no o tal vez un par de horas —sonrió bajando la mano por su abdomen hasta que llego a su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo.

Cerro los ojos ahogando un gemido— Eso me gusta

Sonrió acercándose a su barbilla mordisqueándola suavemente sin dejar de acariciarlo— Y a mí me gusta tocarte

Abrió los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada y en ese placer que le brindaba— Te amo

Se acercó dándole un pequeño beso— Nunca dejes de verme Seiya, nunca dejes de cuidarme —murmuró.

—Jamás mi amor, voy a protegerte por siempre

Sonrió subiéndose en él para hacerlo suyo lentamente abriendo más su blusa— ¿Por qué me visto provocativa? —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es solo un plus —sujetando su cadera al sentirse dentro de ella.

Negó sonriendo— Me visto así para que no dejes de verme, porque sé que me cuidas para que nadie se acerque a mi —abrió los ojos, arañó suavemente su pecho— si voy semidesnuda no dejas de cuidarme

—No podría dejar que nadie te llevara de mi lado amor

—Nadie mi amor, nadie —murmuró moviéndose suavemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos haciendo que sus coletas se movieran al compás.

Observo maravillado su cuerpo, su cabello moviéndose, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

Gimió sutil quitándose la blusa, necesitaba sentir las caricias de su esposo antes de que no pudiera hacerlo— Me encanta sentirte

Recorrió su cuerpo pasando de su vientre hacia sus pechos los cuales presiono— Tu piel es tan suave

Sonrió estremeciéndose— Siempre me desearas ¿verdad? —dijo moviéndose un poco más rápido.

—Siempre, solo tu despiertas este deseo tan loco que tengo de ti —recorriendo su contorno.

—Sigo siendo tu chiquilla —murmuró sonriendo quitándose su sostén— no sé cómo te gustan las corbatas

— ¿Por qué amor? —acercándola hacia él buscando besar sus pechos.

Gimió sonriendo— Son estorbosas —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te parece?

—Sí, aunque a ti se te ven muy bien, eres muy guapo mi amor

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Mi sexi mujer, mi esposa amada te amare siempre

—Siempre te llevare al cielo mi amor —murmuró reanudando sus movimientos aumentando la intensidad— Seiya, amor mío

—Shhh —sonrió sujetando su cintura ayudándola, para que ambos llegaran al cielo.

Sonrió, por un instante había olvidado que no debía hacer mucho ruido, acelero más los movimientos de su cadera, se acariciaba a sí misma, le gustaba excitar a su esposo y eso a él le gustaba.

Sonreía sin despegar la mirada de ella, hasta que el momento llego apretando sus labios para ahogar los jadeos placenteros que sentía al desbordarse por completo.

Gimió cubriéndose la boca ahogando sus gemidos al sentir como se derretía placenteramente sobre él— Te extrañe tanto amor mío

—Y yo a ti —abrazándola hacia él acariciando su espalda— te amo

—Seiya, mi amado esposo —murmuró recostándose sobre su pecho.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando ese momento de unión que tenía con ella.

Suspiró descansando sobre su cuerpo— Me gusta escuchar tu corazón, en cada latido dice que me amas

—Cada célula de mi cuerpo te ama Serena —acariciando su espalda cerrando los ojos— te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor —murmuró acariciando sus brazos— ¿estoy pesada para dormir sobre ti?

—No, duerme sobre mi ¿sí?, quiero sentirte toda la noche mientras duermo

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Si te cansas solo bájame y abrázame con fuerza

—Claro, ¿te parece si jalas la manta?

Jalo las ya enredadas mantas— Gracias amor, por amarme de esta manera

—No me agradezcas, por el contrario, gracias por hacerme feliz

Los cobijo a ambos volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho— Eres el amor de mi vida, soy feliz a tu lado

—Y yo a tu lado Serena soy muy feliz

—Descansa mi amor —murmuró besando su mejilla— te amo

—Y yo a ti bombón, te amo dulces sueños

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, después de esos momentos de pasión se sentía más relajada y aún más por poder dormir en brazos de su amado esposo con el cuál no le faltaba nada.

Aspiro su aroma, sintiendo todo su cuerpo relajado, hasta que el sueño lo venció teniéndola a su lado nada podría ser mejor que esos breves instantes en que se mostraban cuanto se amaban.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a todas, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿Qué les pareció la actitud del pequeño Seiya?, es un encanto justo como su padre ¿no? Así que esperamos que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ya saben que todos los leemos, así que cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	54. Chapter 54

Custodios de Amor

Capítulo 54 parte 2

—Si multiplicas este por este y lo divides entre dos ahí tienes la formula —explicaba, mientras ayudaba al pequeño con su tarea.

Suspiró haciendo lo que su hermana la decía— Bueno así parece más fácil

—No es difícil, solo es cuestión que lo analices —estirándose un poco.

—Gracias hermanita —dijo terminando por fin con esa tarea— seguro mamá me regañara mañana

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró un tanto confundida.

—Ah porque le dije que había terminado y no era cierto

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque si le decía que no había terminado no me dejaría ir con papá al estudio

—Ya entiendo, te echaste la soga al cuello al cuello

Sonrió sutil— Si, pero es por algo muy bonito que tenemos preparado papá y yo

— ¿Qué es? dime —aun con más curiosidad.

Se tapó la boca avergonzado— Es que le prometí a papá que no diría nada... es una sorpresa

— ¿Qué es? anda dime no diré nada

—¿Lo prometes?

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Respiró profundamente— Cantare con papá en una presentación que va a tener

— ¿En serio? —sonrió más que emocionada— eso es fantástico Seiya

—Si, por eso tenemos que ensayar mucho para darle esa sorpresa a mamá

—Entonces te ayudare, le diremos que te explicaba algo que no entendías, que es en cierta forma verdad pero que no era la tarea, solo por esta ocasión ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien hermanita, gracias

Se acercó besando su frente— Bueno ya me voy a dormir descansa ¿sí?

—Si hermanita, te quiero mucho, descansa

—Y yo a ti Seiya te quiero mucho, siempre vas a ser mi hermanito consentido

Le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Te quiero mucho Hotaru

Abrazo a su hermano con fuerza— Y yo a ti Seiya

La abrazó un poco más para luego soltarla— Descansa hermanita

—Descansa y échale ganas, estaré ansiosa de escucharte

—Si hermanita también cantare para ti

Le dedico una dulce sonrisa— Eso me agrada

—Hasta mañana —le sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—Hasta mañana —salió de la habitación de su hermano sintiéndose más tranquila, al dirigirse a su habitación escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, negando con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa para entrar a su recamara y descansar.

X-X

Bostezaba una vez más al sentarse al llegar a la mesa sus hijos ya estaban listos para ir a la escuela— Buenos días

—Buenos días papá —dijeron los tres chicos Kou, Hotaru sonrió al ver a su padre más que desvelado— alguien no durmió bien

Sonrió a su hija mayor— Claro que dormí muy bien, solo que me dormí bastante tarde

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó el pequeño Seiya.

—Ya viene

—Hola, hola buenos días —sonrió al llegar al comedor— ¿cómo amaneció la familia más bella del universo?

—Mamiii —Serenity se levantó para abrazarla.

—Hola mi princesa hermosa —dijo inclinándose para abrazarla— ¿cómo amaneció mi hermoso solecito?

—Bien mami —iba a besar su mejilla— mami ¿qué es esto?

—¿Qué cosa princesita? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Eso —señalando la marca en su cuello.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, volteo a ver a su esposo sonriendo sutil— Bueno... es que

Hizo un puchero— Se ve feo mami está muy rojo

Seiya se sonrojo ante la mirada de sus hijos mayores y de su madre— Es que entro una abeja y pico a tu mami princesita

—Si una enorme abeja —dijo sonrojada— así me va a quedar unos días

—No me gustan las abejas por que lastiman a mamá —abrazándola con más fuerza.

Sonrió abrazándola— Abeja malvada... ¿verdad princesita? —tomo siento junto a su esposo para poder cargar a la niña.

Hizo un puchero— Abeja mala

—Serenity, la verdad es que eso es una mordida que papá le dio mamá —dijo Seiya sonriendo divertido dando un sorbo a su jugo.

— ¿Y por qué la mordiste papá? —dijo a modo de regaño.

—Estábamos jugando princesita —dijo Serena sonrojada— pero solo fue eso

—Así es princesita —acariciando la mejilla de la niña, aun sonrojado al verse descubierto y traicionado por su hijo.

—¿Y por qué la mordiste? —preguntó curiosa ladeando la cabeza.

—Porque jugábamos a que yo era un vampiro

—Ah... —lo miró fijamente— ¿y mamá se va a convertir en vampiro también?

—Así es —siguiendo el juego— será una hermosa vampiresa

—No papi, que no sea eso, porque entonces ya no va a poder ir conmigo al parque

—No te preocupes hija es solo un juego que nos gusta jugar por las noches

Enarco una ceja— ¿También bebiste leche?

Se sonrojó aún más— Si mi amor, ti mami me da un vaso de leche fria como esta —sonrió al tomar un vaso de leche dando un sorbo.

—Yo también quiero leche, pero mami dice que no me va a gustar y que solo va a ser para el bebé, pero... ¿verdad que yo también soy bebé?

—Bueno es que es para los bebes que son recién nacidos mi niña y tú ya tienes cinco años

—Pero soy una bebé —dijo haciendo puchero— entonces tu tampoco tomes leche, eres viejo

—Pero tomo la misma leche que tu mira —acercándole el vaso para que diera un sorbo.

—No, yo quiero la leche de mi mami —dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

—Pero aun no tengo leche mi amor, por lo pronto tendrás que ser una niña grande y beber de un vaso —dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Así es bebé, tu mami aún no tiene leche

—Pero yo creo que no le va a gustar, yo quise hacer lo mismo y aun lo recuerdo —dijo Seiya haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo con curiosidad acurrucándose mas junto a su madre.

—Cuando tu naciste yo quería probar la leche de mamá y no te lo recomiendo, mejor toma tu leche con chocolate y déjale al bebé la de mamá

—Pero yo quiero tomar leche de mami —con los ojos llorosos— no es justo que solo el bebé tome leche

La acuno en sus brazos sonriendo sutil— Mi princesita... está bien tú también la probaras, pero recuerda que es del bebé y que la necesita para crecer y ponerse tan guapo como Seiya o tan hermosa como tu

—Siiii —secando sus lágrimas— lechita de mamá

Sonrió besando su frente— Princesita celosa, no sé de donde habrás salido así

Hotaru sonrió divertida ante esa escena— De tal palo tal astilla

—¿Que? —Serena volteo fingiendo indignación— yo no soy así, ahora que, si te refieres a su padre, si, es igualita a él

—Mmm si es posible pero no puedes negar que es tu clon ¿verdad Seiya? —Aún más divertida.

—Si Serenity es igual que mamá, en su salón se la pasa diciendo que es una princesa y que es la más bonita de todas y que su mamá, o sea mi mamá le mando hacer vestidos hermosos, es bastante presumida —dijo Seiya sonriendo.

—Lo ves es idéntica a ti mamá —se puso de pie para besar la mejilla de Serena.

—Pero, yo no soy presumida —dijo desconcertada— ¿verdad que no lo soy mi amor? —preguntó mirando a su esposo.

Se quedó pensativo— No, no lo eres, eso lo heredo de mi —guiñando un ojo.

—Lo ven —dijo aliviada— yo no soy presumida —volvió a abrazar a la pequeña— y es hermosa, pero recuerda princesita, todos somos hermosos por distintas cosas, tu amiga Diana es muy bonita ¿verdad?

—Si mami también es bonita

—Así me gusta princesa, que veas que hay gente muy bella, y todas tus compañeritas son lindas

—Pero soy tu princesa ¿verdad?

—Eres la princesita de esta casa, eres mi bello solecito, pero recuerda que también está la princesa Hotaru y el príncipe Seiya... ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó acariciando su pequeño rostro.

—Sí, pero soy el único solecito de la casa —dijo con orgullo y total seguridad.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Eres mi solecito

—Amor, en verdad esta niña es tu vivo retrato

Volteo a ver a Seiya— ¿Por qué?, yo no era el único solecito en la mansión

—No, pero eras la pequeña de la casa amor

—Ah eso sí... —sonrió abrazando a su pequeña— pero Serenity es nuestra pequeña y ya llegamos a un acuerdo ¿verdad princesita?, que entre las dos vamos a cuidar al nuevo bebé

—Si mami cuidare del bebé

—Esa es mi niña —dijo besando su mejilla— ahora mi amor, es hora de ir al colegio y portarte bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mami me portare bien soy niña buena

—Así me gusta Serenity —sonrió bajándola con cuidado haciendo una mueca— uh el bebé

— ¿Se movió? —Seiya poso su mano sobre su vientre— creo que será igual de celosa o celoso que tu

Sonrió sutil— Eres tú el celoso —dijo tomando su mano para colocarlo donde sentía el movimiento.

Sonrió al sentir el movimiento— Se mueve, miren hijos él bebe se mueve

—Hiciste la misma cara de ahora cuando esperaba a Seiya y lo mismo con Serenity —dijo Hotaru sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? —fijando la mirada en su hija mayor.

Asintió divertida— Con Serenity recuerdo que no dejaste a Serena en todo el día porque querías seguir sintiendo al bebé

—Bueno es que es bonito —estaba por decir algo más, pero no creyó que fuera prudente.

—Si papá, imagino lo bonito que es —sonrió divertida.

—Yo quiero sentir al bebé —dijo la pequeña.

Cargo a la pequeña colocando su mano donde se sentía el bebé— ¿Aquí mira lo sientes?

Serena sonrió ayudándola a colocar la mano sobre su vientre donde ahora sentía el movimiento lo cual le extraño un poco— Me siento como muestrario

Sonrió— Mira Seiya, Hotaru sientan a su futuro hermano, tú también mamá

Serenity se quedó callada observando el vientre de su mamá sintiendo apenas un ligero movimiento— Mi hermanito es muy flojo ya no se movió

—Bueno es que aún es pequeño —bajando a la pequeña.

—Seiya... ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver a su hijo dudoso en acercarse— ¿no quieres sentir a tu hermanito...

Se acercó acariciando el vientre su de su madre— No se siente

—Mmm aquí —tomo su mano y la llevo al lado derecho de su vientre— que raro

—No se mueve —haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno ya será cuando quiera, tú también eras igual, siempre te movías conmigo y cuando tu padre quería sentirte no te dejabas

Sonrió ligeramente besando el vientre de su mamá— No importa también lo voy a querer y a proteger

—Mi pequeño —sonrió besando su mejilla— bueno niños es tarde, es hora de la escuela y usted señor Kou, quiero hablar con usted un momento

—Está bien mamá —termino su leche— vamos Hotaru, Serenity se hace tarde —tomo la mano de sus dos hermanas— nos vemos abuelita

Sonrió al verlo alejarse con sus hermanas— Que tenga un buen día niños —dijo despidiéndolos con la mano.

—Estudien mucho niños... —dijo Serena observando a sus hijos marcharse.

—Si mamá —se despidieron al salir de casa y subir al auto de su hermana, para ir a clases.

Respiró profundamente— Seiya hay algo extraño

—Iré a lavar los platos —sonrió Neherenia recogiendo la mesa, para dejarlos a solas—

— ¿Que ocurre amor?

—Mamá, puedes quedarte —dijo Serena mirándola— es que cuando sentí al bebé fue raro, primero lo sentí aquí —coloco la mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su vientre— y de pronto lo sentí acá

Se detuvo observándola— Se movió muy rápido o quizás sea demasiado grande —deteniéndose antes de ir a la cocina.

—¿Crees que sea eso?, bueno el doctor dijo que todo iba bien, pero no se fue extraño

—Tranquila amor —acaricio su vientre— seguro el bebé estaba muy feliz

—Sí, quizá fue que se movió muy rápido —sonrió sutil— lo siento sigo siendo alarmista

—Si bastante —acaricio su mejilla— es mejor que descanses ¿si amor?

Sonrió asintiendo— Y yo que quería darme una vuelta por el restaurante

—Nada de eso, mamá por favor que no haga esfuerzos ni nada parecido, debes aprender a confiar en tus trabajadores

—No te preocupes hijo, yo la cuidare —dijo sonriendo dándoles su espacio.

—Si confió, pero a veces es bueno que vean a la chef ¿no?, además anoche me cuidaste muy bien y ya me siento mejor

—Nada de eso mañana yo te acompaño, ahora es cuando menos esfuerzo debes hacer amor

—Bueno está bien, me quedare en casa tratando de tejer una chambrita ¿eso te gusta más?

—Mmm si —rozando sus labios— o cocinando un postre especialmente para mi

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— De acuerdo, hare un postre para ti y nuestros hijos, no llegues tarde ¿si amor?

—No amor, volveré para la comida te amo

—De acuerdo amor, por cierto ¿que ibas a decir cuando Hotaru te recordó el día que no me dejaste sola en todo el día?

Sonrió besando sus labios— Nada amor, ahora descansa ¿sí?

—Anda dime —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Solo que me gusta mucho sentir a nuestros hijos amor

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Y a mí me gusta sentirte a ti —sonrió divertida— anda amor ve a trabajar a romper más corazones para que luego vuelvas a mis brazos

—Claro amor, hasta más tarde —robo un beso más de sus labios— nos vemos mamá más tarde

—Ten un buen día hijo —volvió al comedor sonriendo, no era su costumbre escuchar, pero le gustaba ver a su hijo así de tierno y amoroso.

Tan solo le dedico una sonrisa a su madre besando su mejilla— Cuida mi tesoro ¿sí?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte hijo... ¿cuándo la he descuidado?

—Jamás y gracias mamá

—No tienes nada que agradecer hijo —le sonrió besando su frente— anda ve a trabajar y no te preocupes por Serena yo la cuidare

—Gracias hasta más tarde mamá, amor cuídate mucho, no tardar

—Si amor, no llegues tarde —sonrió despidiéndolo.

Sonrió aun feliz, para salir de casa observando ese maravilloso cielo que alegraba aún más su día.

X-X

Estaba nerviosa, no hacía mucho que había tenido su revisión y que ahora se la volvieran a hacer no le gustaba mucho, al salir con la bata observo a su esposo que al parecer estaba igual de nervioso que ella por lo que le sonrió sutil antes de subirse a la camilla y esperar a que regresara el doctor.

—Vas a poder ver a nuestro bebé —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él para que se acercara— la vez pasada no se pudo ver tan solo lo escuche

—Lo veremos juntos —tomando su mano con suavidad.

—Sí, nuestro bebé, y podrás escuchar su corazón —dijo oprimiendo su mano— te amo —murmuró mirándolo podía sentir su nerviosismo.

Tan solo le sonrió acariciando su cabello— Todo saldrá bien amor

Asintió acomodándose en la camilla al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Buenas tardes —sonriendo a la pareja— ¿ya están listos?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo nerviosa a Taiki— me inquieta haber sentido ese cambio cuando se movía

—Tranquilos enseguida lo veremos —se acercó acomodando el aparato, colocando el gel sobre su vientre para poder ver en su interior.

—Espero que esta vez sí se deje ver

Seiya puso atención a la pantalla donde comenzaba hacerse visible su vientre conforme el doctor movía el aparato.

—¿Todo está bien doctor? —preguntó al ver su semblante serio.

—Sí, está todo bien, pero es sorprendente —murmuró sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla— ¿puede ver esos dos puntos?

Fijo la mirada en la pantalla— Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—La bolsa está dividida en dos, cada uno de esos puntos es un bebé

Miro la pantalla tratando de asimilar lo que el doctor le decía— ¿Dos bebés?

—Así es, muchas felicidades, serán padres de dos hermosos bebes

— ¿Dos bebes? —abrió los ojos sorprendido y lleno de emoción— escuchaste amor tendremos gemelos —abrazándola con fuerza.

—Dos bebés —murmuró sorprendida— ¿por eso se movió en diferentes lugares?

—Si son muy inquietos al parecer —murmuró al ver como se movían— le mandare hacer unos estudios más profundos, mientras tanto recomiendo que repose

—¿Pero están bien verdad?, ¿por qué no habíamos visto al segundo bebé?

—Al parecer le gusta esconderse —murmuró al ver como desaparecía detrás del otro punto— además recuerde que aún son muy pequeños, y pasaran algunas semanas para que se puedan distinguir

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos volviendo a mirar la pantalla— Dos bebés, no puedo creerlo

—Dos hermosos pequeños fruto de nuestro gran amor Serena

Volteo a verlo sonriendo— Serán perfectos, y traviesos, gracias amor por darme la dicha de ser madre de nuevo

Se acercó a sus labios rozándolos— Te amo

Sonrió en sus labios— Dos, ¿te imaginas como se pondrá Serenity?

tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer amor

—Doctor, ¿y que tanto reposo debo tener?

—Por ahora yo recomiendo reposo absoluto, porque puede ser un embarazo de alto riesgo

—¿Reposo absoluto? —murmuró preocupada— pero, estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo estarán si sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, no quisiera arriesgarme a que algo sucediera si no guarda el reposo adecuado

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Reposo total?

—Así es, reposo absoluto, nada de esfuerzos, cargar cosas pesadas y sobre todo cero corajes

—¿Y vida sexual? —preguntó sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa.

—De momento sugiero que suspendan toda actividad sexual, porque estas semanas son las de mayor riesgo

Suspiró resignada volteando a ver a su esposo— De acuerdo, todo por el bien de los bebés

—Por el bien de los bebes mi amor lo haremos —presionando su mano, sonriéndole, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

—Sí, ¿y cuando volveré para la siguiente revisión?, ¿en serio no podré hacer nada?

—Por favor pase con mi esposa para que le haga los estudios adecuados y venga la próxima semana por los resultados, y por el bien de sus hijos le recomiendo reposo absoluto

—Está bien doctor, descansare mucho —sonrió cubriéndose para bajar de la camilla— ¿me esperas aquí amor?

—Por supuesto amor, aquí te espero

—De acuerdo, no tardo gracias doctor

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza al verla salir.

Suspiró aun sorprendida de la noticia que le acaban de dar, caminó hacia el consultorio de la que se había vuelto una buena amiga— ¿Amy?

—Hola Serena pasa —se puso de pie al recibirla.

—Buenos días Amy, tu esposo me envió para unos análisis

—Claro, toma asiento, enseguida los hacemos

—Gracias, ¿cómo has estado Amy? —dijo tomando asiento— disculpa que no haya venido a saludarte

—No te preocupes, tu hermana vino hace un par de horas

—¿De verdad?, ¿y cómo esta ella?

—Bastante bien, el bebé está en buen estado

Sonrió jugando con sus manos— Me alegro, ¿y ella estará bien verdad?

—Si se encuentra en perfecto estado, tu hermana es una mujer muy fuerte, te sacare una muestra de sangre ¿de acuerdo?

—Si está bien, gracias —suspiró profundamente— ella tenía miedo de que su embarazo fuera complicado

—Todo embarazo es complicado no hay que descartar nada, pero por fortuna es fuerte, y el bebé está en perfecto estado, solo le recomendamos cero estrés

—Mmm eso será difícil para mi hermana, pero sé que lo hará por el bien del bebé

—Claro y dudo que su esposo permita que eso pase, la cuida mucho —inyectando su brazo para sacarle la muestra de sangre.

Hizo una mueca al sentir el pinchazo— Si, la quiere mucho —dijo evitando ver— yo también tendré que tener reposo absoluto

—Es recomendable en estas semanas mantener reposo, porque son semanas muy complicadas —limpiando su brazo con el algodón— necesito un poco de orina —entregándole un frasquito.

—Sí, lo sé... —dijo suspirando profundamente— ya recuerdo porque odio los análisis

—Vamos no es para tanto Serena, anda ayúdame ¿sí?

—Está bien ya voy... —dijo a regañadientes.

X-X

—Estas son las vitaminas que su esposa debe tomar, debe cuidar que efectivamente no haga esfuerzos y que se mantenga tranquila —dijo mientras terminaba de escribir la receta.

—Lo hare, aunque tenga que amarrarla a la cama —suspirando— creo que serán días difíciles

Sonrió entregándole la receta— Su esposa es muy activa le costará trabajo, pero solo será mientras reforzamos a esos pequeños, vaya que uno supo cómo esconderse

—Hare lo que sea necesario por mis pequeños —fijando la mirada en él.

—Estarán bien, no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse, su esposa es fuerte, inquieta pero fuerte

— ¿Y seguirás llamándome de usted? —enarcando una ceja.

Sonrió negando— Bueno es difícil estando en el consultorio, lo siento tu esposa estará bien no tienes de que preocuparte

—Eso está mucho mejor —sonriendo ligeramente— por cierto, ¿por qué no fueron a la fiesta?

—Teníamos mucho trabajo, además al día siguiente teníamos que salir a un congreso, pero ¿si les llego nuestro obsequio?

—Claro muy hermoso gracias Taiki

—Lamentamos no haber podido ir —dijo apenado— pero por lo que vi en un periódico les fue muy bien

—Si fue una fiesta estupenda, que debo confesar, que solo cenamos y escapamos ya sabes

Sonrió negando— No lo dudo, cada año hacen lo mismo me sorprende que no hayan tenido más hijos

—Si a veces me pregunto lo mismo mira que esperar cinco años entre cada bebe

Sonrió asintiendo— Bueno que se estuvieron cuidando por algún tiempo, pero sinceramente no pensé que tuvieran más hijos, y menos dos ahora

—Yo tampoco por cierto estaba pensando en operarme, no quisiera poner en riesgo su salud ¿tú puedes ayudarme?

—Claro, te recomendare un buen médico, y está muy bien que pienses en ella, es un poco despistada a la hora de tomar su medicamento, creo que por eso les salió un nuevo embarazo

—Sí, lo es así que ya no quiero correr más riesgos

—De acuerdo —dijo buscando entre su cajón una tarjeta entregándosela— con las nuevas técnicas no tendrás que preocuparte

—Perfecto, iré mañana mismo —guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

—Me da gusto verlos tan felices, pocas parejas duran como novios —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y ustedes no han pensado en tener más hijos?

—No creo, con Diana el tiempo nos consume, entre ella y la clínica tenemos suficiente, creo que a Amy le gustaría, pero es complicado

—Siempre es complicado lo veas por donde lo veas, pero es una gran alegría, deberías considerarlo un poco

—Sí, lo sé, no sé cómo le hacen ustedes —dijo pensativo.

—Bueno quizás es que contamos con la ayuda de mi madre y de la pequeña Hotaru

—Sí, tienes razón, eso es una muy buena ayuda —sonrió suspirando— Serenity es un encanto de niña, se divierte mucho Diana con ella

—Si lo es, es idéntica a su madre y es tan ocurrente

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, es una niña muy divertida, nos alegra que sea amiga de nuestra Diana

—Y a mí que lo sean, a veces parece ser una niña muy tímida, se parece mucho a ustedes, pero Serenity siempre la hace sonreír y hacer travesuras

—Creo que les hará muy bien estar juntas, quien lo hubiera pensado ¿verdad?

Sonrió ligeramente— De ser unos desconocidos pasamos a ser amigos

Suspiró asintiendo— Amigos de una estrella famosa

—Y doctor familiar, porque no solo nos atiendes a nosotros sino a Haruka y a mi primo en cualquier percance que tengamos

—Bueno para eso estamos —dijo sonriendo— y si no al menos ayudamos en lo que podamos —fijo la mirada en la puerta al ver que se abría— creo que ya volvió tu esposa

Se puso de pie sintiéndose ansioso por verla.

—Ya vine —dijo haciendo un puchero— ya terminaron los análisis, me cambio y ya nos vamos

Sonrió al ver su rostro— Claro no tardes amor

Sonrió al entrar detrás de Serena— Odia los hospitales —dijo Amy acercándose a Seiya— ¿cómo has estado?

— ¿Muy bien Amy y tú? —saludando a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla— le decía a Taiki que estaba muy sentido porque no fueron a la fiesta

—Sí, fue una pena, pero se nos hizo tarde aquí y luego teníamos que preparar las cosas para el congreso, fue un viaje complicado, pero se divirtieron ¿no?

—Si bastante, muchas gracias por el obsequio a Serena le gustó mucho

—No tienes nada que agradecer, quizá después podamos ir a comer a algún sitio, bueno... al mejor restaurante, al de Serena

—Claro, los estaremos esperando

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Serena al salir mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta haciendo una pequeña mueca— ¿nos vamos?

—Claro amor, por cierto, Amy ¿ya sabes la buena nueva? —más que feliz extendiendo la mano hacia su esposa.

—¿Cuál es la novedad ahora? —preguntó sonriendo al ver lo feliz que se veía.

—En pocos meses tendremos no solo un bebe si no dos —haciendo la seña con su mano lleno de felicidad.

—Ah ya veo, con razón tantos análisis, debemos ver que ambos bebés están bien, felicidades, su familia cada vez es más grande

—Sí y me siento muy feliz, con la llegada de estos hermosos bebés cerraremos la fabrica

—Pues ya con cuatro pequeños y una adolescente es más que suficiente —dijo Amy sonriéndoles— y tú que querías una familia grande

—Pues mira que ya la tengo y soy muy feliz Amy

—Me alegra mucho Seiya —dijo sonriéndoles.

—¿Nos vamos Seiya?, tengo hambre y no me gusta estar aquí, sin ofender, pero no me gustan los hospitales

—No se preocupen nos vemos después Serena y cuídate mucho

—Sí y gracias por todo, me cuidare mucho, nos vemos en mi próxima revisión —dijo suspirando.

—Y no olviden las vitaminas, son muy importantes —dijo Amy sonriéndole.

—Me asegurare que las tome mostrando la bolsa de la medicina, hasta luego y gracias —presionando la mano de Serena para salir del lugar.

—Hasta luego, gracias... —sonrió al estar a poco de salir de ahí, nunca le habían gustado y menos ahora— tengo hambre

—Vamos a comer y después a la escuela por los niños ¿sí?

—Si... —suspiró profundamente— ¿entonces no podré ir a verte a la presentación?

—Amor solo dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos, además no puedes faltar a la presentación

Sonrió asintiendo— Es que como dijo reposo absoluto ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de pasarme los meses que faltan en cama

Acaricio su mano— Solo nada de esfuerzos, si vas al restaurante, solo será para supervisar nada de ponerte a cocinar ni hacer cosas pesadas

—Está bien, ¿y puedo preparar las comidas en casa?

Se quedó pensativo— Siempre y cuando mamá te ayude puedes hacerlo

Sonrió asintiendo— ¿Puedes creerlo?, dos bebés... con razón tengo mis hormonas vueltas locas

—Si dos hermosos bebes, gemelos o gemelas —abrazándola hacia él— gracias amor te amo

Se detuvo para abrazarlo mejor sonriéndole— Gracias a ti mi amor, ahora seremos doblemente padres de nuevo, te amo Seiya

—Y yo a ti amor, anda quita esa cara de puchero y vamos a comer que ahora debes comer por tres

Volvió a hacer un puchero— Es que me sacaron sangre y odio las agujas y además no podremos ir al cielo en no sé cuánto tiempo

—Lo se mi amor, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por el bien de nuestros hijos —acariciando su mejilla— y sé que tú también lo harás porque eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente

Asintió abrazándolo con fuerza— Te amo Seiya, eres el hombre perfecto que siempre imagine para pasar mis días y mis noches, amo que me protejas y me ames

—Siempre voy a protegerte princesa, toda mi vida y más haya —acariciando su cabello— quizás sea hora de volver a sacar la baraja

—¿La baraja? —murmuró enarcando la ceja— no, quiero que me apapaches

—Para la noche amor, para jugar un poco

—Mmm bueno... —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca— ahora... ¿podrías besarme?

—Por supuesto será un placer princesa de los pucheros —tomo su mentón con galantería— te amo

Sonrió fijando la mirada en sus ojos que sentía brillaban más que nunca— Mi apuesto príncipe...

Acerco su rostro más al de ella hasta sentir su cálido aliento y posterior a esos sus labios.

Cerro los ojos entreabriendo sus labios, suspirando ante ese beso, dulce y tierno, lejos de arrebatos sintiendo tan solo esas suaves caricias mutuas.

La abrazó con ternura hacia él disfrutando de la dulzura de ese momento, se sentía plenamente feliz, no había nada en el mundo que le importara más que su familia, y quería transmitírselo en esa suave caricia.

Correspondió a sus dulces besos con la misma ternura que él, sonriendo entre sus labios— Por esto me enamoro cada día más de ti... —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Y yo de ti —sonriendo acariciando su mejilla— anda vamos a comer

Suspiró profundamente sonriendo— Si mi amor, te amo —dijo más tranquila y relajada tomando su mano, esos pequeños detalles son los que hacían que cada día lo amara más— ¿cuándo es tu presentación?

—En dos semanas, así que debes descansar bien para que ese día puedas estar al cien

—Dos semanas, perfecto creo que mi ropa estará lista para ese día —sonrió feliz— ya se me notara un poco más el embarazo, seguro me pondré como globo aerostático

—Seguramente serás el globo aerostático más bello

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Eso espero porque seguramente la prensa estará ahí y quiero verme hermosa como siempre para que no digan que tienes una esposa fea

—Mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa del universo, aunque ahora que lo pienso será complicado

—¿Complicado para qué? —preguntó al llegar al auto esperando a que le abriera la puerta.

—Sí tienes que reposar, no podrás hacer el video conmigo

Aquello la extraño— ¿Cual video?

—Bueno es que quería que tu fueras la protagonista de mi próximo video clip

Sonrió aún más— ¿De verdad?, ¿y el protagonista será un modelo guapo?

—Seré yo amor ¿quién más?

Sonrió divertida— Entonces si quiero

—Bueno, pero deberás descansar lo más posible ¿sí? tratare de que no hagas demasiado esfuerzo en el video

—Oye amor ¿y si el video lo grabamos en casa?, así no tendría que salir tanto, tenemos un hermoso jardín

—Mmm déjame consultarlo con la producción, porque tendríamos que trasladar todo lo necesario al jardín

—¿Y en donde iba a ser la grabación?

—Aun no me informan, por eso no te había dicho nada quería que fuera una sorpresa

—Tus sorpresas me encantan —dijo abrazándolo hacia ella— ¿y de que se trata el video?

—No seas impaciente amor —acariciando su mejilla— ya lo veras

Sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿Y por qué quieres que sea tu modelo?

—Por qué nadie mejor que tú para lo que quiero hacer

—¿Haremos el amor en el video? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sonrió aún más— Ten paciencia ya lo veras amor

—Ay dime, anda amor

—No, no arruinaras mi sorpresa si te digo ya no sería sorpresa

Hizo un puchero— Bueno, está bien, pero si va haber una escena sensual que me tomen de aquí a la cabeza —dijo señalando de su busto al rostro.

—Obviamente, no dejaré que nadie vea lo que es mío amor

Sonrió sonrojada— Yo decía con ropa, todo lo demás sabes que solo tú puedes verlo

—Lo sé amor —se acercó besando sus labios— se paciente ¿sí?

—Si me lo pides así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— hare todo lo que tú me pidas

—Te amo —besando su nariz— anda vamos a comer

—Si vamos, ¿y cuando les diremos a los niños lo de los gemelos?

— ¿Mmm que tal después de la presentación?

—Bueno se los diremos después de la presentación y hasta entonces no veré nada de la habitación

—Seguro estarán encantados de ayudarte, además debemos saber que serán ¿no te parece?

—Si —sonrió emocionada— te imaginas lo que batallaremos con ellos

—Si nuestra casa estará llena de alegría

—Sí y de pañales sucios, juguetes regados y por el doble —sonrió divertida— me diste doble regalo mi amor

—Nos dimos un doble regalo mi bombón, me siento feliz

—Tanto como yo, pero ahora nuestros bebés quieren comer, tengo antojo de... —murmuró pensativa— ¿recuerdas ese lugar al que me llevaste a comer la primera vez que fuimos al ginecólogo?

—Si lo recuerdo, ahora es un poco más grande

—Ah pues ahí quiero ir

—Entonces ahí iremos a comer —tomando su mano para llevarla hacia el auto.

—Gracias por consentirme mi amor

Abrió la puerta del auto— Te consentiré más que nunca mi vida

—¿Acaso es por este par de angelitos que voy a darte por hijos? —preguntó sonriendo al subir.

—Mmm siempre te consiento con o sin ese par de angelitos que vienen en camino amor

—Tienes razón amor, pero me gusta escucharte decirlo —Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el asiento— me siento aún más especial

—Lo eres —cerro la puerta del auto para enseguida subir él.

Se acomodó en el asiento colocándose el cinturón de seguridad volteando a la puerta del conductor fijando la mirada en su esposo al subir— A veces me parece que eres demasiado guapo y amoroso que no eres un humano normal

—Otras veces me has dicho que soy geniudo y arrogante

Sonrió asintiendo— Y otras sexy y apasionado

Encendió el auto— Y otras veces con un apetito voraz

—Ah si también a veces eres un glotón, me sorprende que no hayas subido de peso con lo que te gusta comer mis postres

—Bueno amor es que hacemos mucho ejercicio —guiñando un ojo.

Sonrió sonrojada— Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan sexy

—No es cierto tu eres la culpable

—¿Yo?, pero si yo soy inocente

—No es cierto eres la culpable de mi adicción

—Amor... ¿por qué crees que aun sigamos siendo iguales?, me refiero a la pasión con que nos entregamos, es como si los años no pasaran

—Por qué cada vez que hacemos el amor, lo hacemos como si fuera la primera vez

—Sí, siempre es maravilloso, aunque a veces tengamos prisa siempre es estupendo, pero me refiero, hay parejas que se vuelven monótonas, ¿eso nos llegara a pasar algún día?

— ¿Nos ha pasado en diez años?

—No... —volteo a verlo— y no quiero que nos pase, no sé qué hare cuando sea una viejita y ya no pueda lucir los vestidos que tanto te gusta

—Seguro los seguirás luciendo, aunque seas viejita y yo te seguiré viendo hermosa

Sonrió con ternura— Aunque haya cosas que ya no estén en su lugar

—Aunque así sea mi amor te quiero para toda mi vida y así será siempre

Coloco la mano sobre su brazo sonriéndole— No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte, te amo Seiya, te amo por siempre

Detuvo el auto al llegar aquel restaurante que tiempo atrás había sido un pequeño local— Llegamos

—¿Recuerdas la vez que vinimos?, como me trataste como si yo solo supiera comer cosas extravagantes

—Pues es que solo eso comías amor

—No es cierto —dijo sonriendo— comía hamburguesas y pizzas no todo era extravagante

—Mmm…

—Bueno está bien, las hamburguesas y las pizzas no cuentan, pero no era quisquillosa

—Mmm no comías ensaladas

—Las ensaladas no cuentan, no soy animalito para comer solo hierbas —dijo sonriendo.

—Si cuentan

—Bueno está bien, tienes razón, no acostumbraba comer en lugares así

Bajo del auto dedicándole una sutil sonrisa— Te amo

Ese hombre sí que sabía cómo hacerla admitir sus defectos, y lo amaba con toda su alma, tanto que había llegado a conocer lugares que nunca se imaginó a lo largo de esos diez años de matrimonio, al abrirse la puerta tomo su mano para bajar del auto— ¿Tienes que ir al estudio hoy?

—Si tengo que hacerlo llevare a Seiya conmigo

Suspiró con tristeza— De acuerdo, entonces llegare a descansar, o esa es mi idea, falta ver que decide Serenity

—Lo que hagas recuerda que debe ser sin esfuerzo

—Si mi amor, lo tengo claro, mmm ya se, le propondré ver una película

—Eso me parece bien

—Creo que debemos comenzar a ver nombre, tanto para niña como para niño —dijo tomando su mano para dirigirse a aquel pequeño restaurante.

—Claro ¿cómo te gustaría que se llame si es niña?

—Mmm Neherenia... —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo mi mamá? —sonrió complacido— me gusta ¿y si es niño?

—Neflyte o Kenji mmm si son niños que se llamen así... ¿qué te parece?

—Y si son niñas la otra niña se podría llamar Ikuko

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, como nuestras madres

—Me agrada mucho la idea amor

—A mí también me agrada —sonrió tomando su mano.

Sonrió buscando una mesa ayudándola a tomar asiento.

—Este lugar se puso muy bonito —dijo admirando el restaurante— hace cuanto que no me traías

—Hace mucho, quizás unos ocho años

—Demasiado tiempo mi amor, ha crecido mucho, aun tendrán esos panecillos que me gustaban

—Preguntemos

—Buen día, ¿gustan que les sirvamos algo de tomar?

—Claro tiene agua de frutas

—Claro, enseguida señor, ¿gustan ordenar?

—Dos menús del día ¿y tiene panecillos?

—Preguntare en la cocina, enseguida les servimos

—Gracias

Se retiró sonriendo algo confundida.

Suspiro acomodándose los lentes que se había puesto antes de bajar del auto— ¿Crees que me haya reconocido?

—Mmm no creo, más bien pienso que le pareciste guapo, yo también creo que lo estas

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Gracias amor

Sonrió tomando su mano— ¿Te apena que te lo diga?

—Siempre me haces sonrojar cuando lo haces

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acariciando su mano— ya deberías estar acostumbrado

—Quizás es que no me acostumbro, porque me agrada que así sea

—¿Te gusta que te coquetee? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sabes que si mi amor

Sonrió aún más— Y a mí me gusta que tú me coquetees

—Eso es algo que nunca cambiara mi amor, yo creo que por eso nos seguimos amando

Se acercó a él besando su mejilla— Y nos amaremos por siempre mi amor, a mis ojos eres el hombre más guapo y perfecto

—Y a los míos tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero envejecer

—Te amo, me siento aun como aquella jovencita que vino contigo la primera vez a este lugar

—Solo que era un pequeño local

—Si un pequeño local al cual me trajiste y creo que terminamos peleando

—Sí, antes solo eran peleas me sacabas de quicio, aunque aún lo sigues haciendo de vez en cuando

—Bueno es que tú también sigues diciéndome que hacer y a veces me mandas

— ¿Y eso no te gusta?

—Mmm si a veces, siempre termino haciendo lo que mi esposo quiere

Acaricio su mejilla— No siempre

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

—Cuando te pones vestidos demasiados descubiertos

—¿Y ahora me vas a decir que no te gustan?

—Si me gustan, pero solo para mi —recargándose en la silla, al momento que llevaban la comida de ambos.

—Es que son para ti, pero no puedo evitar que los demás me vean

Hizo un ligero puchero.

—¿Que prefieres? —sonrió al ver su gesto— gracias... —dijo a la chica que les llevaba la comida— uh panecillos... —sin dudarlo tomo uno comiéndolo con gran placer-

Sonrió tomando otro panecillo— Rico

—Están deliciosos, justo como los recordaba —dijo comiendo enseguida otro— bueno volviendo al tema, no sabía que te molestaba tanto que usara esos vestidos

—No sé de qué estás hablando —enfocándose en comer panecillos.

—Ah y ahora no quieres hablar de eso, si tanto te molesta me pondré un hábito de monja ¿mejor?

Sonrió muy divertido— No te lo has puesto en diez años dudo que lo hagas ahora

—Ah... —lo miró sorprendida— ¿me estas retando?

—No por supuesto que no, lo estoy afirmando —comenzando a comer.

—Pero... ¿por qué lo dudas?, claro que puedo hacerlo

—No podrás resistir más de una semana usando un habito

—Bueno no un hábito como tal, pero si vestirme más, bueno menos provocativa —dijo tomando otro panecillo.

—Entonces no sería un hábito de monja

Enarco una ceja— Ah ya veo, mi esposo me está retando, lo cual nos vendría bien ahora que no quiero provocarte

—No te estoy provocando, solo dije que no usarías un hábito de monja, además dudo que alguna te quiera prestar uno

—¿Por qué? —preguntó comiendo.

—Por qué el hábito de una monja es sagrado y es para mujeres que consagran su vida a Dios, y tu mi amor has consagrado tu vida a mi

—Mmm interesante punto, pero bueno no será un hábito, pero si ropa que cubra todo, a ver si te gusta

—Seguro que si, por que te ves hermosa con todo

—Seiya, así no podre molestarte —sonrió divertida— ah ya se con que

— ¿Con que? —enarco una ceja observándola.

—Mmm hay un cajón que tienes casi bajo llave y que te gusta mucho, creo que alguien lo va a asaltar

— ¿Que planeas hacer?

—Mmm pues quizá robarte algunas de esas prendas que tanto guardas

—No, no son mías

—En realidad son mías y tengo muchos juegos incompletos porque el señor me roba ciertas cositas

—No, no son mías y ahí se quedan

—Para que las guardas, ni siquiera me dejas volver a usarlas

—No, porque cada una representa un momento especial y único por eso no debes volver a usarlas

—Pero al menos deberías quitarme el juego completo

—Es que tú guardas la mitad y yo la otra mitad amor

Sonrió negando tomando otro panecillo— Yo sé que cada momento es especial y único, te gusta cómo me veo, pero... tu nunca me has regalado algo así

— ¿Algo así? —se quedó pensativo

—Sonrió acercándose a su oído— Lencería para lucir para ti

Abrió los ojos— Bueno es que yo...

Sonrió divertida— Tranquilo amor, por eso yo siempre pienso en ti, todo lo que compro es para lucirlo para ti

Respondió a su sonrisa— Terminemos de comer mi vida

—Si mi amor —sonrió tomando otro panecillo— me gusta poder platicar de todo contigo

—Y a mí contigo, me encantas por cierto la sopa está muy rica

—Sí, pero a mí me encantaron los panecillos, ¿crees que nos quieran vender para llevar?

—Seguramente, preguntemos, quizás debiéramos traer a los niños a comer aquí

—Sí, porque no quiero que luego les digan que son unos caprichosos o quisquillosos por no comer en lugares menos sofisticados

—Bueno es que se parecen a ti, pero son buenos niños

—Son los más bellos hijos que pudimos tener y aun nos faltan dos —dijo bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

—Los que vienen en camino amor

—La verdad estaba preocupada, nunca me había sentido así, bueno quiero decir con Seiya o Serenity —suspiró profundamente— esos embarazos fueron tranquilos hasta cierto punto, pero este... vaya que me han dado náuseas y vómitos y lloradera y celos y reclamos...

—Es que serán dos pequeñas bombas las que vienen en camino

—Sí y me preocupa —sonrió sutil— y luego Serenity ya la viste, solo quiere que la esté cargando y apapachando

—Lo sé y le costara mucho trabajo aceptar a los bebes, así que prepárate para una lloradera y muchos dolores de cabeza

—Mi pequeña bebé —suspiró profundamente— Seiya... dime la verdad ¿la estoy maleducando?

—No amor, lo estas haciendo bien, lo que pasa que esa pequeña rubia es totalmente idéntica a ti

Sonrió jugando con un trozo de pan— Es que no quiero que sea como las chicas que tanto te molestaban, ¿recuerdas?, yo era la excepción, pero no quiero que se haga insoportable

—No creo que sea así, pero si hay que enseñarle muchas cosas además también están sus hermanos para ayudarla y creo que ve en Hotaru un modelo a seguir, aunque se quiera vestir como tu

Sonrió— Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, es mi bebe

—Pero va a crecer y seguramente será igual de hermosa y atrayente que yo —dijo con fingida seriedad— y tendrá muchos pretendientes como yo

Hizo una mueca— Espantare a cada uno de sus pretendientes

—Oye... ¿por qué?, mi bebé va a ser muy bella y tendrá muchos pretendientes y poquitos novios

—Solo un novio y será aquel que sea digno de su corazón, aquel que ella ame y que la amen, que esté dispuesto a enfrentarme con tal de obtener el amor de mi bebé

Sonrió divertida— Yo tuve tres

— ¿Tres?

—Sí, hubo uno antes de Andrew, pero fue algo sin importancia, estaba en la preparatoria, solo que Haru no sabe —sonrió divertida.

—Eso es interesante ¿y que paso con ese chico?

—Pues mmm era lindo y me consentía mucho, él me dio mi primer beso

— ¿Y cómo fue tu primer beso?

—Fuimos al cine, fue muy típico, ese día me escape de los guardaespaldas, era una película romántica ni me acuerdo cual era, solo me abrazo y de pronto me besaba

— ¿Y por qué terminaste con él?

—Ah porque él era un año mayor, era mi primer novio y según eso ya se quería casar conmigo, y no gracias yo estaba muy bien así, era divertido escaparnos juntos, pero nada más

— ¿Dime que tienes con los mayores? recuerda que soy cinco años mayor que tu

—No tengo nada, de hecho, Diamante me gustaba, según tú, ¿recuerdas?, es solo que yo apenas estaba aprendido a escaparme de mis guardaespaldas, estaba viviendo y él ya quería casarse, eso era mucho para mi

—Sí y es de menos quince años mayor que tu pero bueno él ya está felizmente casado

—Pero a mí no me interesaba —dijo negando— el tema era mi primer novio, después se fue a la universidad y no supe más de él, quizá se haya casado muy joven como tanto quería...

— ¿Y por qué querría casarse tan joven?

—No sé, según él decía que me amaba y no sé qué tanto, pero éramos unos jóvenes, yo me divertía, pero él parecía muy serio, por suerte Haru no se enteró, sabía que me escapaba, pero no con quien

—Vaya hombres serios parece que siempre han llamado tu atención ¿y cuál era su nombre?

—Yusuke Amane... —dijo tomando un poco de agua— no he vuelto a saber nada de él

— ¿Yusuke Amane? —se quedó pensativo.

—Si ¿Por qué? —dijo tomando otro panecillo.

Hizo una ligera mueca— Lo conozco

—¿En serio?, ¿de dónde? —preguntó curiosa.

—Un concurso de música

—¿En serio?, vaya que curioso... ¿y has hablado con él?

—Si es un buen compositor, solo que lo suyo es lo clásico

—Ah ya veo, no tenía idea que también fuera compositor

—Si lo es, bueno más bien es pianista es distinta la composición

—Ah ya veo, me gustaría saludarlo, hace muchos años que no sé nada de él

Fijo la mirada en ella— Está casado

—¿Y por qué me miras así? —preguntó tranquilamente— yo solo quiero saludarlo no casarme con él

—No quiero

—¿No quieres que? —preguntó dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—Que lo saludes

—¿Por qué no?, ay Seiya, ¿estas celoso?

Siguió con su mueca, sin dejar de observar a su esposa.

—¿En serio estas celoso? —Sonrió al verlo con aquel gesto— fue mi novio hace años, ni siquiera cuenta

— ¿Y si lo ves y te re enamoras de él?

—¿Esta guapo? —preguntó ocultando la sonrisa.

—No, para nada

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que me puedo volver a enamorar de él?

—No sé, pero mejor no lo saludes ¿sí?

—¿En serio te pusiste celoso?, Seiya eso fue hace años, además no estaba enamorada de él, solo me gustaba

—Mmm

—¿Por qué te pones celoso?, ¿no me case contigo sin dudarlo?, ¿no estoy esperando dos hijos más?

—Sí, pero la sola idea de que veas a alguien más que no sea yo me pone los nervios de punta —suspiro— anda terminemos de comer tenemos que ir por los niños

Sonrió tomando su mano— Seiya te amo, y a ti te veo siempre, con amor, con ternura y mmm si también con lujuria porque eres mi esposo

Sonrió complacido ante sus palabras— Te amo Serena, porque yo te miro de la misma forma que tú a mí y jamás me cansare de hacerlo

—Entonces no debes sentirte nervioso, que salude a un viejo conocido no significa nada, además tú lo has dicho está casado y yo también con un apuesto hombre

Sonrió aún más— Te amo

Lo jalo un poco hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios— Me fascinas cuando te pones celoso

—Te amo tanto que no soportaría la idea de perderte

—Nunca me perderás mi amor, yo solo te amo a ti, y si llegara a ver a Yusuke o a Andrew no significa que te vaya a dejar, te pertenezco para siempre

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo—Y yo a ti mi amor solo tuyo soy

Sonrió suspirando— Bueno señor celoso vamos por los niños, ¿llegaras temprano a casa?

—Tratare amor, está muy cerca la presentación y aún hay muchas cosas que hacer

—Bueno está bien, solo no llegues tarde con Seiya, debe dormir temprano y terminar su tarea

—Tranquila terminara su tarea

—Está bien, confió en ti —Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— te amo, ay que tortura va a ser no tenerte para mi

—Lo sé, pero por los bebes —acariciando su vientre.

—Sí, amor, por los bebés nos tendremos que aguantar —dijo sonriendo— bueno vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde por mis niños

—Si vamos —dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

—Uno más —sonrió tomando un panecillo antes de ponerse de pie— ah si sigo así si seré un globo de cantoya

—Qué cosas dices amor, anda vamos

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, pero el material se me había terminado y aún tenía que editar lo que me lleva mucho tiempo, pero bueno aquí tenemos un capítulo más espero ya no fallar las próximas semanas.

¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? No es un bebé son dos ¿Qué tal esa sorpresa?, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben cualquier cosa, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, excelente inicio de semana.


	55. Chapter 55

Custodios del Amor

Capítulo 55 Parte 2

Caminaba por el patio llevando consigo una caja con sus pertenencias, iría a su departamento, de pronto suspiró al admirar el azul del cielo.

Se detuvo buscándolo con la mirada, al verlo de inmediato camino hacia él, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo pronto, desde que se enterara de la verdad no había vuelto a hablar con ella, al verlo llegar a su auto camino más a prisa— Profesor... —dijo llamándolo pues aun había alumnos cerca.

Se detuvo al escuchar su voz— Profesora...

Caminó a pasos lentos— ¿Ya se va?

—Así es profesora, acabo de entregar mi carta de renuncia —se sentía nervioso, pero ya había comprendido que ella no sería para él.

Lo miró fijamente bajando la mirada— Profesor yo lamento que se tenga que ir, pero sé que tendrá mucho éxito

—Muchas gracias profesora, extrañare mucho este lugar —desviando su mirada, no podía soportar su mirada— cuídese mucho —guardando la caja en la cajuela.

—Profesor —se acercó soportando las ganas de llorar, extendió la mano hacia él— fue un placer conocerlo

La observo detenidamente— Esto es un adiós... —extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró oprimiendo su mano— que tenga buen viaje —suelto la mano del hombre que sabía ahora amaba y que había guardado el sentimiento muy dentro de su ser— hasta pronto profesor —se dio la media vuelta para alejarse rápidamente entre los estudiantes que salían del gimnasio, no deseando que nadie la viera en ese estado.

La observo marcharse, sintiendo que con ellos su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero ya había entendido cuál era su lugar, y sin duda no estaba al lado de esa mujer, de la que se había enamorado perdidamente— Adiós mi amada profesora...

No había perdido detalle de aquella escena, el que Seiya la dejara esperando en el auto mientras él iba a buscar a sus hijos había sido una buena idea, un pequeño temor dentro de ella se había disipado, la observo alejarse pero tan sumergida en sus pensamientos iba que ni siquiera la había notando ni el auto, al verla pasar observo como lloraba y la mirada de aquel profesor, respiró profundamente, quizá después de todo podría hacer algo bueno por esa mujer que le había dado una parte de una hermosa hija, ahora solo tenía que pensar en cómo llevar acabo su plan, sonrió al ver que Seiya regresaba con sus pequeños.

—¿Y Hotaru? —preguntó en cuanto los tres estuvieron en el auto.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Rini, llegara más tarde —sonrió al abrir la puerta para que sus pequeños subieran al auto.

—Ya veo, bueno vamos a casa ¿cómo les fue a mis pequeños traviesos?

—Bien mami mira me gane una estrellita —señalando su frente—

—Muy bien princesita... —dijo sonriéndole— ¿y tú mi apuesto príncipe?

—Bien mamá, saque diez en mi tarea de matemáticas

—Ese es mi apuesto príncipe —dijo sonriéndole— ¿tienes mucha tarea?

—No mamá, hoy es poca la tarea que tengo, ¿me dejaras ir con papá?

—Si mi amor, pero tienen que volver temprano, a la hora de la cena los quiero en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mamá —sonrió colocándose el cinturón.

—Trataremos de volver temprano amor

—Eso espero... —dijo sonriéndoles— ¿qué quieren comer hoy?

—Mami, quiero comer taquitos

—¿Taquitos? —sonrió divertida— pero tú me ayudas a hacerlos ¿si princesita?

—Siiii

—Muy bien princesita —sonrió observando por el retrovisor a su hijo que veía por la ventanilla a cierta niña que reconoció— ¿y tú Seiya que quieres comer?

Conducía escuchando a los niños y a su esposa, algo que le gustaba mucho hacer.

—Pequeño Seiya... ¿tú que quieres comer? —preguntó volteando a verlo.

— ¿Eh? —salió de su pensamiento— lo mismo que Serenity

—¿Que te ocurre mi amor? —preguntó moviéndose en el asiento tratando de verlo.

—Nada mami —sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Seiya, ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo?, mi bebé cada día es más grande y apuesto como su padre

—Si mamá gracias te quiero mucho —sonriendo a su madre sintiéndose feliz.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió volviendo a acomodarse— mmm ¿y cómo a qué hora llegaran?

—No lo sé amor, tratare que no sea muy tarde, es más te marcare al salir del estudio para avisarte

—Sí, eso me parece bien —sonrió pensando en que tanto tiempo tendría para llevar acabo su pequeña misión.

— ¿Te parece si las paso a dejar a la casa y me voy con Seiya?, descuida le comprare algo de comer y llegaremos a cenar taquitos

—Mmm bueno está bien, pero que no sea comida rápida, que sea algo sustancioso y no te olvides de la tarea

—No lo olvidare amor —deteniéndose al llegar a casa.

—Bien princesita aquí nos bajamos nosotras —dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad— te portas bien Seiya obedeces a tu padre y usted señor pórtese bien y no sea tan celoso

—Me portare bien amor lo prometo y este caballerito también lo hará

—Bueno eso espero porque se van mis dos apuestos Seiyas... —se acercó a su esposo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— te amo y usted pequeño, venga para acá y dame un beso enorme

Bajo del auto para besar la mejilla de su madre— Nos vemos en la cena mamá

—Hasta la noche —dijo tomando la mano de su hija que la soltó para acercarse a su papá.

—Papi... —jalo su chaqueta— ¿me das un beso?

—Claro princesita hermosa —tomo a la niña entre sus brazos— pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu mamá ¿sí?

Asintió sonriendo— Yo siempre me porto bien —dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto— ¿me das mi beso?

—Eres igual a tu madre —besando su mejilla— hasta la cena mi pequeña princesita

—No llegues tarde papi, que quiero jugar contigo —dijo con firmeza.

Serena sonrió al escuchar a su hija— Si, creo que es igual a mi

—Está bien princesita, entonces nos vemos en la noche —presionando un poco su nariz.

—Auch... —dijo con fingido dolor.

—Que niña tan traviesa, bueno amor no lleguen tarde y no olvides avisarme cuando vengan

—Si te avisare cielo te amo —bajando a la pequeña.

Extendió la mano a la pequeña para entrar a la casa, no sin antes despedir a sus dos caballeros.

—Vamos Seiya —subiendo al auto.

—Si papá —dijo subiendo ahora en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos princesa, ¿tienes hambre?

—Si mami —tomo la mano de su madre entrando a la casa con ella.

—Bueno vamos a preparar tus taquitos y luego te quedaras un rato con la abuela ¿si mi amor?

Levanto su mirada— ¿Vas ir al restaurante mami?

—No mi amor, tengo que ir a otro lugar, pero no tardare ¿te portaras bien verdad?

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Hoy no mi amor, te quedaras con la abuela y me esperaras ¿de acuerdo?, yo no tardare

—Está bien —haciendo un puchero.

Se detuvo inclinándose hacia ella— No mi princesita, no me haga esos pucheritos, veremos una película cuando llegue ¿sí?

La miro con lágrimas en sus ojos— Quiero ir contigo mami

—Mi amor —la abrazo hacia ella— ¿qué te pasa mi amor?, antes no llorabas cuando me iba

—Es que no está Seiya y tampoco Hotaru ¿con quién voy a jugar?

—Con tu abuelita mi amor, siempre juegas con ella también

—Sí, pero quiero jugar con Seiya, ¿por qué siempre se va con papá?

—Porque le está enseñando a tocar la guitarra mi amor

—Pero yo quiero jugar con Seiya

—Mi amor... —la abrazo hacia ella acurrucándola— ¿qué le pasa a mi bebé?

Se acurruco en brazos de su mamá— Quiero jugar con Seiya y Seiya no tiene tiempo para mí

—Si lo tiene mi amor, pero también quiere aprender a tocar la guitarra, ¿tú no quieres hacer más cosas que jugar?

—Es que me gusta jugar mami

—Lo se mi amor, cuando vuelva jugamos ¿sí?

—Está bien mami, no te tardes —separándose de ella sonriéndole.

—Así me gusta princesa —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— ahora vamos con abuelita

—Si mami —entro a la casa para buscar a su abuela.

Sonrió al verla correr era cierto era tan parecida a ella en muchas cosas.

—Hola solecito ya llegaron —sonrió al ver a la niña correr hacia ella.

—Abuelita —corrió a sus brazos— mira tengo una estrellita de que me porte bien

—Muchas felicidades mi nietecita, preciosa —cargándola entre sus brazos— eres una niña muy inteligente

—Dice papá que soy igualita a mamá —dijo recostándose en su hombro.

—Lo eres mi pequeña, eres idéntica a tu madre

Sonrió feliz— Quiero ser como mi mami

—Sin duda lo serás, solecito —acariciando su cabellito.

—Mamá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Hija cómo les fue? ¿y los Seiyas?

—Bien mamá, tenemos algo que contarte, pero será cuando Seiya llegue, los caballeros de esta casa se fueron al estudio llegaran más tarde

—Está bien hija, pero ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, todo está perfectamente —sonrió feliz— pero mamá quiero pedirte un favor, tengo que salir, no tardare, pero Serenity no ha comido

—No te preocupes yo me encargo, ¿a dónde iras hija?

—Tengo algo que hacer, pero no tardo —se acercó a ella besando su mejilla y lo mismo con la pequeña— llegare antes que Seiya, no tardo, pórtate bien princesita

—Si mami —sonriéndole a su mamá.

—Está bien hija cuídate mucho

—Sí, no tardare —sonrió a ambas— traeré la cena —sin más tomo su bolso y llaves y salió a casa de aquella profesora para tratar de ayudarla.

—Bueno pequeña vamos a comer ¿y después a jugar que te parece?

—Si abuelita —dijo sonriendo— oye abuelita, ¿me puedes hacer un vestido como los que usa mi mami?

—Claro solecito te hare un hermoso vestido

—Gracias abuelita, te quiero mucho —dijo abrazándola— quiero hot cakes

—Está bien te hare unos ricos hot cakes de postre, hice una rica sopa que seguro te gustara

—Bueno pero que no sea de verduras, las verduras no me gustan

—Debes comer verduras para ser fuerte y hermosa como tu mami solecito

—Bueno, pero solo unas pocas —dijo sonriendo— quiero ser igual que mami y que Hotaru, mi hermanita es muy bonita ¿verdad?

—Muy bonita, ella cuando tenía tu edad comía muchas verduras

—Entonces si quiero muchas, para ser tan bonita como mi mami y como Hotaru —sonrió emocionada.

—Entonces le serviré a mi hermoso sol su sopita, anda ve a lavarte las manitas

—Si abuelita —dijo al estar ya en el piso— abuelita tú también eres muy bonita

—Muchas gracias, usted también es muy hermosa solecito y lo será aún más cuando seas grande

—Gracias —dijo tomando su faldita haciendo una reverencia— iré a lavarme las manos Reina madre

—No se tarde princesa sol —sonrió divertida— la comida estará servida en unos minutos

—Si abuelita —tras la reverencia salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Sonrió al verla correr, para enseguida ir a la cocina y servir comida para ambas, recordando que así eran sus días antes, cuando solo cuidaba de la pequeña Hotaru y le inventaba cosas para hacerla comer verduras.

X-X

Había manejado tranquilamente para no exponerse a ningún percance, pero aun así en poco tiempo se encontraba estacionando el auto fuera del edificio donde vivía la profesora, bajo yendo directamente hacia el departamento, toco esperando a que ya estuviera ahí.

Seco sus lágrimas al escuchar la puerta, apresurándose a lavarse la cara y ponerse un poco de maquillaje, para disimular sus ojos hinchados, seguramente debía ser Hotaru— Ya voy

Se mantuvo a la espera de que abriera, al menos no tendría que buscarla—

Respiro profundamente, no quería preocupar a su hija— Terminaste pronto tu trabajo —abrió la puerta quedándose sin palabras al verla— Serena

—Hola... —dijo mirándola fijamente— ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro pasa ¿sucede algo? —haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—No, Hotaru está bien, quiero hablar contigo de mujer a mujer

Aquello la desconcertó por completo cerrando la puerta tras ella— ¿Qué ocurre?

Entro tomando asiento— Hace años, cuando volviste y querías reconquistar a Seiya, ¿recuerdas aquella llamada que respondiste?

Desvió su mirada de ella— Eso ya es pasado

—Sí, lo es, pero había un pequeño temor en mí, sé que amabas a Seiya, por eso evitabas verlo y todo lo que tenía que ver con Hotaru lo hablabas conmigo... ¿no es así?

—Seiya es el padre de mi hija y quizás con él debí tratar todo lo relacionado con ella, el tratarlo contigo fue algo que solamente se dio, ninguno de los tres lo acordó de esa forma, pero ¿a qué viene eso así tan de repente?

—Por años tuve miedo de que tu quisieras volver a intentarlo —dijo bajando la mirada— sé que es absurdo, pero, aunque hablamos y aclaramos cosas esa sensación de poder perderlo me acompaño por mucho tiempo, más al ver que tu no rehacías tu vida

—Se perder Serena y quizás eso lo aprendí de muy mala manera, pero ya tenía perfectamente bien claro que él jamás volvería a mí —caminando hacia la cocina— y si me quede aquí fue por Hotaru, solamente por ella

—Kakyu ¿por qué no admites que te has sentido sola todo este tiempo?

Sirvió un vaso de agua— Sabes que Serena hoy no me siento de buen humor —dándole aquel vaso— ¿te molestaría que habláramos otro día?

— ¿Por qué no admites que estás enamorada del profesor Kakeru?

—Serena en verdad no estoy de humor, no sé a qué viene eso, él es un buen compañero y eso es todo —mostrando en su mirada indiferencia, algo que había aprendido hacer durante esos años ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Claro enciérrate en ti misma, ¿quieres seguir sola?, perdiste a Seiya bueno busca una nueva vida, te vi llorando por el profesor

—Es lo que merece una mujer como yo —respirando profundamente— y lo que menos necesito es que tú me lo recuerdes

—Estas sola porque así lo quieres, ya basta de auto compadecerte, te equivocaste ya supéralo y trata de rehacer tu vida, no dejes que la felicidad se te escape

—Serena no entiendo que haces aquí y a que viene todo esto, pero te voy a pedir que no hables de lo que no sabes

—Es fácil, amas al profesor y dejaras que se vaya, vi su mirada está llena de amor por ti, ¿dejaras que se vaya?

Hizo una ligera mueca— Dudo que él quiera estar conmigo, además va en busca de su sueño y yo... mi lugar esta aquí con Hotaru, ahora que me ha aceptado no quiero irme

—¿Crees que Hotaru quiere verte así?, eres una buena profesora, pero ¿cuándo volverás a ser mujer?

—Ya basta Serena, ¿quieres saber lo que pasa? él no me dirige la palabra desde que le conté mi pasado eso pasa... —estallando por fin— es claro que nadie querría a una mujer oportunista y ambiciosa como yo, así que por favor ya vete

—¿Segura que él no te quiere? —preguntó al verla por fin romper esa barrera.

Se encogió de hombros, ya no quería seguir llorando, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo— Quizás se decepciono y borre la imagen que tenia de mi al decirle la verdad

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella— ¿Y tú le dijiste lo que sientes por él?

—No me dio la oportunidad de volverme acercar a él, su respuesta es más que evidente y yo no quiero que me vea con lastima ni rogar por un amor que quizás él ya no siente, como te dije se perder y esto es lo mejor

—Entonces si te lo dijo —suspiró profundamente— ¿sabes que es lo mal que se debe sentir?, cuando yo le dije a Seiya que lo amaba y a cambio solo obtuve su silencio me sentí morir, quería que me dijera algo y solo se quedó callado y se marchó, quizá la situación es diferente, pero hay algo similar, él se va después de confesarte sus sentimientos, ¿quieres que pase un año o una vida entera para que puedas o tengas el valor de ir a buscarlo?

Se sentó en el sillón— Él seguramente ya no me ve como antes, evasiones es lo único que he conseguido de él en estos días aun cuando le pedí hablar... —abrazándose así misma— esto ya no tiene remedio

Se sentó junto a ella colocando la mano sobre su hombro— Kakyu sé que amas a Hotaru y que quieres estar con ella siempre, pero no solo eres madre, eres una mujer que tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad, dime ¿quién mejor que él para amarte?, tú lo quieres, lo veo en tus ojos, así como luchaste por mantenerte vida, lucha por mantener el amor que se tienen

—Hotaru es lo único que tengo Serena, me sentí morir cuando vino aquí diciendo que era una mentirosa, rechazándome y ahora que por fin me ve como madre y no solo como una profesora, no, no puedo ella es mi prioridad

—¿Crees que ella quiere ver a su madre sola?, ¿crees que es egoísta como para querer a su madre para ella sola? —negó sonriéndole— te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella es la más interesada en verte feliz

—No lo dudo, pero pase diez años oculta entre las sombras lejos de su vida, viéndola crecer, convertirse en una hermosa señorita, que lo menos que quiero ahora es estar lejos de ella

—Kakyu ser madre no es solo eso, ¿qué ejemplo le quieres dar a Hotaru?, no te estoy diciendo que te alejaras de ella si también te realizas como mujer, siempre serás su madre y estarás al pendiente de ella

—Preferí ser mujer cuando nació que quedarme a su lado y no voy a cometer el mismo error, una vez me deje llevar y no volverá a pasar

Suspiró profundamente— Kakyu ahora las cosas son diferentes, no te iras abandonándola, ella lo entenderá, quiere verte feliz

—No lo sé Serena, no me siento segura

—¿A que le tienes miedo Kakyu?, sabes perfectamente que Hotaru estaría bien, es inteligente y entenderá que te has enamorado, ¿o es que le tienes miedo a que el profesor te rechace?

—Ya te lo dije, todos estos días él no hace más que evadirme, lo hace desde que le dije la verdad, desde que le hable de mi pasado

—Entonces búscalo, oblígalo a que te escuche, no es por nada, pero a veces eso funciona, no siempre claro, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, los hombres son testarudos

— ¿Buscarlo? —levanto su mirada hacia ella— ¿crees que sea buena idea?

Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole— Por lo general son los hombres los que siempre buscan a las mujeres, pero por experiencia funciona que seamos nosotras las que los busquemos, hasta que terminan cediendo —sonrió tomando su mano— Kakyu si tu como mujer no buscas tu felicidad, dime entonces ¿cómo le pedirás a Hotaru que lo haga?

—Eso es chantaje —fijando la mirada en ella— ya vi de donde lo saco

Sonrió sutil— No sé de qué hablas, solo te hice una pregunta ¿en serio Hotaru te hace las mismas cosas?

Sonrió ligeramente— Es necia y testaruda y también chantajista

—Ah... mmm creo que si, lo saco de mi —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— ambas queremos que luche por lo que quiere ¿no?, muéstrale que tú también puedes

—Bien ¿qué sugieres Serena Tsukino?

Sonrió ampliamente— Primero que nada, debes darte un buen baño para que te quites esa sensación de tristeza, ¿me dejas pasar a tu recamara?

—Si claro —murmuró extrañada.

—Bueno... —se puso de pie haciendo que se levantara— vamos, necesitas un baño y cuando salgas no quiero quejas ni nada, ¿entendido?

—Me das miedo ¿sabes? —dejándose guiar por ella— ¿cómo te soporta Seiya con tantas ocurrencias?

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo— Le hago la vida entretenida —dijo revisando su celular no viendo ninguna llamada siendo una buena señal— o eso es lo que él dice

—Si me imagino —abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Ahora date un buen baño y yo aquí me quedare... mmm ¿tu closet?

—Allá —señalando un pequeño armario al fondo de la habitación-

Lo observo sonriendo— Bueno algo encontraremos... —dijo sonriendo— anda date prisa, ¿no querrás que se vaya verdad?

Asintió tomando lo necesario para darse una ducha— Creo que su avión salía por mañana

—Mmm si todo sale bien quizá tenga que tomar otro avión —dijo acercándose al pequeño armario comenzando a buscar algo que pudiera lucir.

X-X

—¿No llamaste a mamá para decirle que vendríamos temprano? —preguntó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, le daremos una sorpresa —sonrió feliz, al ver la camioneta estacionarse atrás de ellos— seguro le dará gusto

—¿De qué tratara el video papá?

— ¿Recuerdas la canción que grabe hace unos días?

—Si... ¿entonces mamá si va a ser la modelo? —sonrió emocionado— ¿mamá va a ser un ángel?

—Así es hijo y lo mejor el video será grabado en el jardín

—¿Entonces podremos ver cuando lo graben?

—Así es —bajando del auto— que raro su auto no está

—¿Y cómo va a ser el video papá? —preguntó emocionado bajando su mochila.

—Vestirán a tu mamá de ángel, y se moverá entre los arboles como si fuera un bosque

—Se verá muy linda entonces —dijo sonriendo.

—Papi —al abrir la puerta corrió a sus brazos.

—Solecito como estas —agachándose para recibirla— ¿y tú mami?

—No esta —dijo abrazándose a él— me dejo con la abuela, dijo que no se tardaba

—Qué raro, no me dijo que saldría —fijando la mirada en su madre— hola mamá, ¿te dijo a donde iría Serena?

—Hola hijo no, solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer, seguro ya no debe tardar ¿y ahora tendremos fiesta?

Suspiró con tristeza— Grabaremos un video, la llamare —besando la frente de la niña, para enseguida ponerse de pie,

—¿Un video? —preguntó emocionada la pequeña.

—Así es princesita te portaras bien ¿verdad?

—Si papi —sonrió emocionada acercándose a su abuela— ¿podemos ver?

—Claro que si podremos verlo —cargándola.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas papá —dijo al ver que hacia una mueca— ¿no te contesta mamá?

—No contesta —volviendo a marcar.

—Seguro no lo escucha hijo, a lo mejor fue al restaurante, creo que dijo que traería la cena

—Si es posible, iré a buscarla mientras instalan el equipo adecuado

—Bueno, pero no te tardes —dijo su madre— cuidare de los pequeños

—Gracias mamá —se acercó besando su mejilla— no tardare y por favor pide pizza para todos

—Si hijo, no tardes, vamos niños adentro, ¿de qué quieren su pizza?

—Pepperoni —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces vamos a pedir la pizza —dijo sonriendo cerrando la puerta con sus pequeños nietos ya dentro.

Indico al equipo de producción que comenzaran la instalación del equipo mientras regresaba, subiendo a su auto, volviendo a marcar al celular de su esposa— ¿Dónde estarás? —se sentía preocupado, era raro que ella no le dijera que saldria o que iría al restaurante, mas sabiendo que debía guardar un poco de reposo.

X-X

—Eres muy bonita Kakyu, deberías sacarles más partido a tus ojos —dijo sonriendo al terminar de maquillarla.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa— Antes me preocupaba más por verme bien, pero después entendí que la belleza no te da la felicidad

—Mmm tal vez, o será que soy muy vanidosa, pero no puedo salir sin antes ponerme bonita —sonrió acomodando su cabello— y estás lista Kakyu

—Quizás —sonrió ligeramente observándose al espejo, mirándose como hacía años no lo hacía.

—Kakyu, la belleza no te da la felicidad es cierto, pero yo me arreglo y me pongo bonita para sentirme bien conmigo misma, y en mi caso yo solo busco llamar la atención de una persona, de mi esposo y sé que tú también en este momento deseas que tu persona especial te vea solo a ti

—Serena yo no fui siempre así, solo que la belleza y los lujos y todas esas cosas superficiales dejaron de tener sentido para mí, en el momento que perdí todo... por mi egoísmo

La tomó de las manos haciendo que se girara hacia ella— Kakyu, quizá haya cosas que yo no entienda, he tenido prácticamente todo durante toda mi vida, pero si hay algo que tengo muy claro, sin amor, ya sea de tu familia o de tu hija no se puede vivir, y si tenemos a un buen hombre a nuestro lado es aún mejor, quizá no he sido una buena mujer contigo, por mis celos quizá, pero créeme que no soy una mala persona y si hago esto es porque quiero que tú también seas feliz

—Serena la verdad es que siempre he tenido envidia de ti, porque lo tienes todo y yo en cambio no tenía nada

—Lo sé Kakyu, soy rubia, pero no soy tonta —suspiró mirándola— lo veía en tus miradas, y quizá por eso fui un tanto hermética contigo y, a decir verdad, yo también te tenia envidia, porque tú le diste vida a una niña maravillosa de la cual me enamore y amo más que a mi vida, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque hubiera sido mía

—Que tonta, al menos tu tenías el privilegio de que te viera como una figura materna y te dijera mamá, además de tener a Seiya claro esta

—Tal vez, pero yo quiero a Hotaru y sin darme cuenta le hice daño, Kakyu ambas formamos parte de su vida y me está costando trabajo dejarla caminar hacia ti, lo siento de verdad

— ¿Por qué Serena? dime —levantando su mirada— tú tienes dos pequeños y uno más que viene en camino y yo solo la tengo a ella dime ¿por qué?

—Porque, aunque no le di la vida, ella siempre será mi primera hija, porque ella me enseñó a ser madre, porque es mi princesa —dijo con lágrimas.

—Eso es lo que envidio de ti Serena —murmuró con tristeza.

La miró extrañada, no entendiendo bien— ¿Por qué?

—Que visite a su lado en cada enfermedad o berrinche que hacía y yo solo tenía que limitarme a observar, sin poder correr a su lado y consolarla cuando llorara o velar por ella en las noches

Sonrió con tristeza— Que tontas hemos sido ambas, añorando lo que la otra tenia o había hecho —dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— ambas somos sus mamás, tú le diste la vida y yo la cuide en su infancia, y ahora ambas estaremos en su adolescencia y la veremos convertirse en una gran mujer

Llevo la mano hacia su pecho presionando ese dije que siempre la acompañaba— Mi pequeña Hotaru, mi gran tesoro, sé que será una gran mujer porque fue educada por una

—Tú también ayudaste a educarla, gracias a ti encontró su camino, aunque a Seiya le duela verla partir sé que lo aceptara, es el sueño de Hotaru y eso es gracias a ti, yo quería que fuera chef

—A ella solo le gusta comer y no cocinar —sonrió divertida.

—Sí, lo sé, podría terminarse un pastel de chocolate ella sola —sonrió limpiándose las mejillas— Kakyu, lo siento, sé que fui egoísta contigo y lo lamento tanto

—Creo que ambas teníamos resentimientos hacia la otra por todo, lo siento Serena en verdad

—Lamento haberte juzgado y mantener una distancia entre nosotras —dijo oprimiendo su mano— tú también puedes ser feliz

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, aun a pesar de todo había llegado apreciarla mucho— Serena...

No dudó en abrazarla— Gracias Kakyu, por darme la dicha de conocer a Hotaru y amarla tanto como si fuera su madre

Correspondió el abrazo— Al contrario, gracias por cuidar de ella

—Es mi princesa —dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas— pero basta de llorar, se te va a arruinar el maquillaje —sonrió al separarse de ella.

Asintió separándose un poco de ella.

—Veamos... —dijo limpiando con cuidado sus ojos— estás lista, Kakyu si quieres al profesor entonces díselo, cuando lo vi marcharse se veía totalmente abatido, él te quiere

— ¿Crees que me acepte?

Asintió acomodando un riso de su cabello— Estaría loco si rechazara a una hermosa mujer como tú —sonrió mirando su obra— quedaste fabulosa

Bajo la mirada sonrojada— Gracias Serena

—Mmm bueno ahora que hemos limado asperezas y que ya aclaramos todo quiero contarte un secreto, es que si no lo digo me volveré loca, no soportare hasta después de la presentación, tengo que decírselo a alguien —dijo emocionada.

— ¿Que secreto? —un poco confundida.

Sonrió llevando la mano a su vientre— Es que no es solo uno, voy a tener dos bebés —sonrió aún más emocionada— ah que bien se siente decirlo

— ¿Dos? muchas felicidades Serena —no dudo en abrazarla— eres una estupenda mujer y esos bebes tendrán una excelente madre

—Gracias Kakyu —sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila y relajada— solo no le digas a Hotaru, Seiya quiere decirles hasta después de una presentación que tendrá

—Seguro se volverá loca esa niña ya solo les falta uno para cubrir su cuota de cinco hermanitos

Sonrió divertida— Mmm creo que nos quedaremos en cuatro, te toca darle el quinto hermanito así que yo que tú me apresuraba a llegar con el profesor y comenzar a buscarlo

Se sonrojó aún más— Que cosas dices Serena

—Es la verdad ¿o acaso no te gusta tanto el profesor como para... tu sabes?

Se sonrojó aún más— A decir verdad, no lo había pensado

—Pues ya va siendo que lo pienses, cuando llegues lo besas y le dices que lo amas y ya verás como no te dejara salir

Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante esa sola idea— Serena...

Sonrió divertida— Créeme son cosas que funcionan y se coqueta eso les gusta, bueno, pero solo con él

—Crees que pueda hacerlo, tu sabes hace más de diez años que yo no... —junto sus manos un tanto temerosa.

Sonrió divertida— Eres mujer, es un instinto natural, te aseguro que todo fluirá, pero lo principal que debes hacer es decirle que lo amas y lo que pase después se irá dando, no lo pierdas Kakyu... confió en que con él puedas ser feliz

—Kakeru… —presionando aún más su pecho asintiendo con la mirada.

—Bueno vamos entonces ¿sabes dónde vive?

Abrió los ojos negando— No yo… —bajo la mirada apenada.

—¿Y entonces donde lo vamos a buscar? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Hotaru, ella sabe dónde vive...

—Mmm entonces llámale y yo te llevare —dijo sonriendo— mientras tanto te ayudare a recoger toda la ropa que saque

—Está bien la llamare —respiro profundamente— gracias Serena

—No tienes nada que agradecer, así que mejor date prisa —sonrió antes de alejarse a tomar la ropa.

—No contesta que raro —murmuró volviendo a marcar.

—Vuélvele a marcar —dijo sonriendo.

Volvió marcando escuchando a lo lejos una melodía— Esa niña —sonrió al salir de la habitación para ir a la entrada donde la música era más fuerte abriendo la puerta— Hotaru

—Hola mamá —sonrió al verse descubierta.

— ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera señorita? —colocando las manos en sus caderas.

—Mmm poco... —sonrió divertida— pero que bonita te ves mamá

— ¿Poco?, ¿Que es poco para ti traviesa? —enarcando una ceja.

—Ay mamá no me digas nada, mejor dime... ¿a dónde vas tan bonita?

Suspiró— Anda entra no te quedes ahí

—Ya voy, no me regañes mamá, anda dime ¿a dónde vas?

—A buscar al profesor, pero no sé dónde vive

—¿Que? —sonrió sorprendida— ¿cómo que a buscar al profesor?

—Anda dime donde vive estoy segura que tú lo sabes, le diré que lo amo

—Por fin mamá —sonrió abrazándola— claro yo te llevare

Correspondió su abrazo— Hotaru...

—Bueno entonces si ella te llevara yo me iré a casa —dijo al salir de la habitación después de haber escuchado.

—Gracias mamá —sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarla.

La recibió sonriéndole— No tienes nada que agradecer Hotaru

—Claro que si —acercándose a besar su mejilla.

La volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose feliz— Anda princesa, tienes que llevar a tu mamá con el profesor

—Lo hare, gracias se ve realmente hermosa, por cierto, quiero un pastel de chocolate ara mi sola para la cena

Sonrió asintiendo— Claro princesa, lo que quiera mi hija hermosa —acaricio su cabello— bueno vámonos, seguro tu papá llegara tarde para la cena así que alcanzare a hacerlo

—Perfecto, te veré más tarde —se acercó a su mamá— anda vamos a buscar al profesor

Tomo su bolso y se acercó a Kakyu— Mucha suerte —dijo besando su mejilla— luego me cuentas como te fue

—Si lo hare gracias Serena, cuídate mucho —respirando profundamente.

—Si tú también cuídate, nos vemos princesa y no llegues tarde a la casa —dijo al besar su mejilla para irse rápidamente.

—Lo prometo —sonrió.

Le sonrió al alejarse oprimiendo el botón del ascensor, hasta entonces recordó que el celular lo había dejado sin sonido, al sacarlo noto varias llamadas perdidas de Seiya por lo que decidió llamar— Espero que apenas vaya a casa... —murmuró al teclear el número de su esposo.

Contesto de inmediato— ¿Serena dónde estás?

—Lo siento, olvide que deje el celular en silencio, no lo escuche... ¿ya vas para la casa?

—Estoy en el restaurante y me dijeron que no estabas ¿a dónde fuiste?

—¿En el restaurante?, pero si me dijiste que no fuera, ya voy para la casa

— ¿Entonces a dónde fuiste?, porque llegué a la casa y no te encontré, creí que no saldrías

—Tuve algo que hacer, pero ya voy para la casa, ¿por qué llegaste temprano?

—Está bien te veré en casa —murmuró con seriedad.

—Seiya... ¿estás enojado? —preguntó al salir del ascensor.

—Quizás lo que tenías que haces es más importante que yo

Sonrió sutil— Seiya, no te enojes, cuando llegue te contare, y sabes que tú eres mi vida

— ¿Entonces que tenías que hacer que no me comentaste nada?

—¿Te puedo contar cuando llegue a casa o vas a seguir enojado?

—Está bien no tardes ¿sí?

—No, no tardo y ya que estas en el restaurante ¿puedes pedir la cena para llevar?

—Está bien necesitaremos mucha comida

—¿Por qué? —preguntó desactivando la alarma de su auto.

—Lo veras cuando llegues

—Ah te la estas cobrando, bueno... —dijo sonriendo— nos vemos en la casa, no tardo

—Te amo

Suspiró al escucharlo— Y yo a ti, te amo, no tardó en llegar

—Te veré en casa

—Sí, te amo —dijo finalizando la llamada para poner el auto en marcha, viendo como Hotaru salía feliz con su mamá, suspiró profundamente, por fin se había librado de aquella sensación de temor de poder perder a su hija mayor, sonrió al recordar la plática con Kakyu, ambas habían sido muy tontas, pero ahora por el bien de Hotaru ambas lucharían juntas.

X-X

—Vamos date prisa mamá sube al auto

—Ya voy, ya voy... estoy tan nerviosa, ¿tú sabes cuándo se iba?

—El fin de semana está programado su vuelo

—¿Crees que este en su casa?, ¿y si no está?

—Entonces esperaremos a que vuelva a casa, pero seguro si estará

—Eso espero, ay hija estoy tan nerviosa

—Tranquila mamá, solo debes decirle que lo amas y ser sincera con él —mientras conducía hacia el conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía el profesor.

—Sí, pero bueno es que hace mucho tiempo que no soy así, me refiero a decirle a alguien que lo quiero

—Pues esta vez tendrás que ser muy valiente, vamos mamá no lo dejes ir él en realidad no desea irse

—Pero... ¿y su sueño?

—Su sueño eres tu mamá y si no entonces ve con él

Negó rápidamente— No hija, no podría dejarte, no pienso volver a hacerlo

—No me dejaras, recuerda que pronto iré a Londres y podremos escribirnos todos los días y visitarnos, quiero que seas feliz

—Pero hija, es que ahora no quiero separarme de ti

—Mamá —la observo de reojo— yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti ahora que sé que eres mi mamá, pero también quiero que seas feliz y quiero que me des un hermanito tiene mucho por trabajar

—Ay hija es que siento que te volveré a abandonar y no quiero que pienses eso

—No será un abandono si me escribes a diario y prometes visitarme en Londres

Le sonrió tomando su mano— Eres una increíble chica

—Soy tu hija no lo olvides

—Jamás lo olvidaría princesa, eres mi hermosa hija

Se detuvo al llegar a los edificios— Entonces ve por él mamá y no lo dejes ir

—Sí, hija —sonrió sintiéndose mas confortada por las palabras de su hija— te quiero mucho y gracias

—Y yo a ti mamá —se acercó besando su mejilla— te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz, y sé que el profesor te hará muy feliz, así como Serena lo hace con papá

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— Gracias hija ¿qué departamento es? —le sonrió aún más antes de bajar del auto, a decir verdad, se sentía nerviosa, pero Kakeru le había dicho que la amaba, la había besado así que no todo estaba perdido.

—El quinto piso departamento, departamento quinientos uno

—De acuerdo hija —abrió la puerta del auto para bajar, aliso el vestido que Serena había elegido para ella y camino hacia el edificio, pensando en las cosas que podría decirle, como abordar el tema o el simple hecho de que volviera a besarla, subió al ascensor ensayando alguno que otro posible dialogo y ninguno le convencía, así que había optado por dejar que las cosas fluyeran cuando lo tuviera enfrente, así por fin llego a la puerta marcada con el numero quinientos uno al cual nerviosa timbro.

Suspiró mientras metía algunas cosas en cajas para que la mudanza se las llevara a la mañana siguiente. Escuchó el timbre sonar cosa que lo extraño de sobremanera ya que rara vez recibía visitas, se acercó abriendo la puerta sorprendiéndose al verla ahí frente a el— ¿Pro... Profesora?

Se quedó callada por un instante solo viéndolo reconociendo lo atractivo que era para ella— Kakeru yo... tengo que hablar contigo, no voy a dejar que esta vez me evadas—lucía un vestido rosa ajustado a media pierna, no tan provocativo, pero si bonito, el profesor siempre la ha visto con ropa para la escuela.

Trago un poco de saliva, no sabía que decir se había quedado sin habla, lucia esplendorosa con ese vestido ajustado— Profesora yo...

—Sé que no soy la mejor mujer, que he cometido errores, ahora sabes la verdad, Hotaru es mi hija y la abandone pero ahora estoy tratando de redimirme, quizá ya no soy tan joven y tal vez no tan bonita, pero... Kakeru yo te quiero, y ver tu indiferencia con la que me has tratado me duele porque entonces quiere decir que no me amabas como decías, pero quería que supieras que sí, estoy enamorada de ti... —dijo con los ojos llorosos y tan rápido como las palabras le salían en ese momento en que se sentía tan nerviosa.

—Kakyu... —Verla ahí frente a el diciéndole que lo quería era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado— no te trate de esa forma porque no te amara por el contrario yo… no quería que te sintieras comprometida conmigo para darme una respuesta, por el contrario —Bajo su mirada— pensé que no llegarías a sentir nada por mi

Bajo la mirada— Es que... tenía miedo, aun lo tengo en realidad, todos estos años lo único que he hecho es estar en las sombras cuidando de Hotaru, resignada a pasar toda mi vida así, además yo tengo un pasado horrible, fui ambiciosa y dejé a mi hija por egoísta, pensé que... te había decepcionado

Negó con la mirada— Te dije que sin importar cual fuera tu pasado, yo te aceptaría porque se quién eres y esa mujer de la que me hablaste no se parece en nada a la mujer dulce y generosa que tengo frente a mi

Sonrió con lágrimas— Kakeru por años me había negado a sentir como mujer solo enfocada en ser una amiga para Hotaru, pero... me enamore de ti...

Subió su mirada hacia ella— ¿En verdad?

Asintió— Hace años que deje de sentirme digna de merecer amor, por eso me negaba a aceptar ese sentimiento y lo único que yo quería era a mi hija, pero si me rindo ahora como le podre dar un buen ejemplo de perdón y lucha

—La pequeña Hotaru es una jovencita muy inteligente, me siento feliz por ti de por fin tenerla entre tus brazos, es muy bella se parece a ti

—Gracias —suspiró profundamente— sé que te iras, que tienes que hacer tu sueño realidad, pero no quería que te fueras sin que supieras lo que siento, lo que me hiciste sentir después de mucho tiempo, gracias Kakeru, por hacerme sentir nuevamente una mujer y no solamente una profesora

—No eres solo una profesora —extendió su mano— y si tú me lo pides estoy dispuesto a quedarme

Observo su mano derramando algunas lágrimas— Kakeru yo sería incapaz de pedirte que renunciaras a tu sueño, has luchado tanto por él que sería imposible que te lo pidiera

—Por ti lo hare, porque no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, la mujer que con su elegante caminar, su seriedad y sonrisa cálida me cautivo, la que me escuchaba por horas hablar de ciencia y del espacio, sin prejuicios, la mujer que si no veía un solo día me sentía incompleto esa mujer eres tu mi dulce profesora

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía palabras dulces, hermosos halagos y que la hicieran sentir bella como hacía años no se sentía— Kakeru...

—Kakyu te amo y saberme correspondido es más de lo que podría imaginar —tomando su mano con delicadeza— mis días sin verte no están completos

—¿De verdad no me juzgas? —preguntó dejando que la tomara de la mano.

—No, tu pasado no me importa, creo que ya ha sido mucho el tiempo que has pasado en soledad pagando por tus errores, además no soy quien para juzgarte no podría hacerlo

—Kakeru —dijo abrazándolo llorando al escuchar, se sentía por fin tan bien y libre de todos sus errores.

Correspondió su abrazo, estrechándola finalmente entre sus brazos— Te amo Kakyu...

—Gracias Kakeru por ser tan bueno y amarme así —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— te quiero

Sonrió separándose un poco más de ella— No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario —observo sus labios detenidamente respirando profundamente.

—Te quiero Kakeru —dijo sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Y yo a ti —jalándola un poco más hacia él, si apartar la mirada de su bello rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada apenada sin saber cómo reaccionar— ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

—Si —dijo sin titubear.

—¿Y el trabajo por el que has luchado? —murmuró.

—Tu eres mucho más importante para mí, lo dejaría todo por ti —llevando la mano hacia su mejilla aun dudoso— ¿aceptarías a un cerebrito andante?

Sonrió sonrojada asintiendo— Si, lo aceptaría con gusto

—Kakyu —Hizo que fijara la mirada en el— puedo... ¿darte un beso? —Sintiéndose por demás nervioso.

Asintió cerrando lentamente los ojos esperando volver a sentir sus labios los cuales sabía en esta ocasión disfrutaría más.

Se sintió nervioso, acercando su rostro al de ella sintiéndose torpe, hasta que sintió la calidez de sus labios.

Suspiró sutilmente al sentir sus labios tomándose unos segundos en disfrutar de esa sensación, correspondiéndole poco a poco mientras subía sus manos para rodear su cuello.

La jalo hacia él con un brazo mientras con el otro cerraba la puerta del departamento, intensificando un poco más la caricia entre sus labios, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien lo único que deseaba era no dejarla ir de su lado y que ese momento durara toda la eternidad.

Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la besaba de esa forma que se sintió flotar entre sus brazos, dejando que la abrazara, ahora estaba segura que no quería perderlo y dejarlo ir, ella también quería quedarse a su lado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, la amaba no quería perderla, deseaba estar siempre a su lado, separándose un poco de sus labios— Kakyu...

Sonrió al dejar de sentir sus labios abriendo los ojos para mirarlo— Quiero estar contigo Kakeru

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser ante esas palabras— Kakyu...

—No quiero que te vayas, o si te vas, llévame contigo

Sonrió ligeramente— No me iré, me quedare a tu lado

—Kakeru —sonrió aún más volviendo a besarlo ante la felicidad que le daban sus palabras, segura de que estar con él era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

La estrechó contra el correspondiendo a sus labios, disfrutando de ese beso seguro de que ella era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora desde que su madre entrara al edificio, miró su reloj comenzaba a hacerse tarde para llegar a casa, tomo su teléfono tentada a llamarle, suspiró, ¿y si interrumpía?, si el profesor no hubiese estado entonces su mamá hubiera vuelto, así que el que no regresara era una buena señal a su parecer, y si interrumpía un momento intimo entre ellos se sentiría avergonzada por lo cual opto por solo enviarle un mensaje avisándole que se marcharía a casa y que esperaba que todo estuviera bien, así al final subió al auto y emprendió el camino hacia casa.

X-X

Al llegar a la casa se extrañó de ver algunas camionetas y varia gente en los jardines de la casa, por lo que supuso venia apenas en camino así bajo del auto y se dirigió a la casa.

—Ya llegué —dijo en cuanto entro.

—¡Mami! —salió corriendo a sus brazos.

—Hola princesita —se agacho para poder abrazarla— ¿cómo te portaste mi amor?

—Bien mami, papi pidió pizza para todos —dijo muy emocionada.

—¿Y dónde está tu papi? —preguntó besando su frente.

—Fue a buscarte, creí que venias con él —buscándolo detrás de ella.

—Entonces ya no debe tardar... ¿y tú abuelita? —preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Está en el jardín repartiendo agua con ayuda de Seiya

—Mmm bueno vamos con ella para ver de qué se trata todo esto —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla al jardín— ¿y mi bebé ya hizo su tarea?

—No mami ¿me ayudas? Es que papi regreso cuando estábamos comiendo abuelita y yo

—Muy temprano, que extraño... —murmuró para luego sonreírle a su pequeña— claro mi amor, te ayudare con tu tarea —al salir saludo a la gente que se encontraba hasta que vio a su pequeño y su abuela— hola, ya volví, ¿de qué se trata todo esto mamá?

—No lo sé mami —se acercó sonriéndole— ¿y papá?

—Ya no debe tardar —dijo extrañada— mamá ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó a Neherenia.

—No lo sé hija —mintió pues seguro era algo que Seiya le diría en cuanto llegara— solo dijo Seiya que pidiéramos comida y fue a buscarte

Suspiró profundamente— Mmm supongo que tendré que esperar a que llegue, bueno iré adentro para ayudar a Serenity con su tarea

—Está bien hija —sonriéndole ligeramente— la pequeña anda inquieta

—Sí, lo sé, está un poco caprichosa hoy —dijo en un susurró sonriéndole— estaremos adentro por si nos necesitan, anda Serenity vamos a hacer tu tarea

—Si mami —brincando de un lado a otro.

Sonrió llevando a la niña dentro— Trae tu mochila para ver que tienes de tarea

Obedeció a su madre para ir por la mochila y volver de inmediato junto a ella.

Seiya volvió a casa llevando bolsas con bocadillos de todo tipo, tocando el claxon para que algunos técnicos se acercaran a ayudarlo con las bolsas.

—Señor Kou su casa es maravillosa —dijo uno de ellos al ayudarlo— y su esposa aún más bonita de lo que parece en las fotos

—Muchas gracias, espero disfrute de su estancia en casa, seguro será un gran trabajo ¿está todo listo?

—Claro que sí, ya todo está listo, le avisare al director que ya llego

—Perfecto, enseguida volveré —se acercó a su madre— ¿dónde está?

—Hola hijo, está dentro con Serenity, pregunto porque había tanta gente —dijo volteando a verlo.

—Yo le dije que no sabía papá... —dijo orgullos el pequeño Seiya.

—Muy bien —sonrió con malicia— ahora iré con ella por cierto traje bocadillos

—¿Del restaurante? —preguntó sonriente Seiya no esperando respuesta corriendo hacia donde vio las bolsas que identificaban el restaurante de su madre.

—Ay hijo espero que no estés pensando en hacerle una maldad a tu esposa

—Puede que lo haga, no me dijo que iría a otro lugar —alejándose hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Ay hijo... —sonrió negando.

Estaba ayudando a Serenity a recortar unas hojas mientras ella dibujaba otras— ¿Ya casi acabas?

—Si mami, mira —mostrándole sus dibujos.

—Te están quedando muy bonitos... —dijo sonriendo— yo también ya terminé —sonrió al ver sus hojas cortadas— solo tienes que dibujarlas y terminamos tu tarea

—Si mami —tomando otro color para iluminar.

— ¿Ya casi terminan?

Volteo al escuchar la voz de su esposo sonriendo en el instante en que lo vio— Hola amor, si ya casi terminamos

—Que bien —cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

Se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia él— ¿Sigues enojado amorcito?

— ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde fuiste? —Murmuró con seriedad— ¿es que no sabes lo retrasados que estamos?

Enarco una ceja— ¿Retrasados para qué? —preguntó deteniéndose a un par de pasos de él.

—Serenity termina tu tarea princesita —tomo la mano de su esposa, para llevarla al jardín.

—Si papi... —dijo mientras seguía emocionada dibujando.

—¿Que ocurre Seiya? —preguntó dejándose guiar— ¿qué hace toda esta gente en nuestro jardín?

—Solo sigo la sugerencia de mi esposa

—¿Grabaras el video aquí? —preguntó curiosa— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Era una sorpresa que quería darte cuando me vieras llega con la producción

—Lo siento es que, tuve que salir lamento no haberte avisado

— ¿Y a donde fuiste sin avisarme? Estaba preocupado

—Lo lamento fui a ver a Kakyu, tenía que hablar con ella, ¿sabes?, está enamorada del profesor Kakeru

— ¿Kakyu? —Aquello le extraño— si algo me comentaste el otro día, bueno más bien que Hotaru andaba jugando al cupido

—Pues bien fui a hablar con ella y la verdad es que creo a ambas nos sirvió, ahora ya no tengo miedo de que un día quisiera arrebatarte de mí

Enarco una ceja— ¿Por qué tenías miedo?, Creí que ya había quedado claro cuál era su lugar y cuál es el tuyo en mi corazón

Bajo la mirada avergonzada— Si, pero no puedes culparme de haber tenido ese temor estos años, te amaba y Hotaru es su hija y más porque no rehacía su vida, llegue a pensar que aun te seguía amando

—Bueno hay heridas que son difíciles de sanar, y aunque siguiera amándome no volvió a intentar nada porque comprendió que ahora tu eres mi vida y que sin importar que pase no te dejare

—Lo siento, es que bueno, había cosas que una como mujer pues es fácil notar, en fin, aclaramos muchas cosas y la ayude a que tomara el valor para ir a buscar al profesor, debe estar con él

— ¿Fue a buscarlo?, espero que sea feliz y que él sepa cuidarla y hacerla feliz

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, y la puse muy bonita para que fuera a buscarlo, por eso me tarde ¿me perdonas por no avisarte a donde iría?

—Mmm está bien solo porque ayudaste a cumplir el deseo de Hotaru —sonriendo ligeramente— aun así, no lo vuelvas hacer ¿sí?

Negó sonriéndole— Lo siento... ¿ahora si me puedes decir de que se trata todo esto?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije que serias? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Sonrió sutil ampliando su sonrisa poco a poco— ¿Tu modelo?

—Así es —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonrió aún más abrazándolo— ¿Y cómo es?, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, dime que te voy a besar

—Anda ve a que te vistan yo mismo seleccione el vestuario

Lo había soltado para ir a donde le indicaba, volteo a verlo enarcando una ceja— ¿No será de monja verdad?

—Puede ser —guiñando un ojo— también iré a cambiarme

Sonrió al ver su gesto volviendo sus pasos hacia él— Espero que no sea de monja, quiero lucir increíblemente bella junto a mi esposo —dijo antes de rodear su cuello y darle un beso— bienvenido a casa mi amor

—Gracias amor ya te habías tardado —acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso— Es que estabas enojado, bueno ahora iré a que me pongan hermosa para ti, no tardo

—No tardes —rozando sus labios.

—No... —sonrió soltándolo para alejarse.

Se alejó sonriendo hacia donde una joven la guiaba, estaba feliz de poder hacer eso por su esposo, y más porque fuera ella la modelo para su video después de los chismes que habían corrido en su último video, pero en fin ya no quería recordar eso, solo quería disfrutar y divertirse con su esposo.

La observo acercarse, miraba aquel vestido con coraje, se supone que ella sería la que luciera el bello vestido, y de pronto no sería ella la bella y talentosa Miki— Buenas tardes señora —mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, no era tan atractiva como se decía.

—Hola buenas tardes —sonrió— tengo entendido que ustedes se encargaran de que luzca hermosa para Seiya

Hizo una mueca— Claro, por aquí por favor

—Gracias —dijo pasándole inadvertida aquella molestia— lamento haberlas hecho esperar, no tenía idea

—Si llevamos demasiado tiempo perdido hace dos horas la esperábamos

—Lo lamento, espero hacer un buen trabajo... ¿y cuál es el vestido que usare?

—Aun debemos hacerle algunos ajustes, dudo que le quede

Volteo a verla— ¿Por qué lo dice?

Le dio la espalda— Quizás no sea lo que usted este acostumbrada a lucir

—Mmm bueno eso no lo sabré hasta que lo vea además es un vestuario para lucir en el video de mi esposo

—Si claro solo un vestuario —Presionando su puño— es este —abriendo la funda donde estaba el vestido.

Se acercó maravillada ante ese hermoso vestido— Es... fabuloso... ¿cuál es el concepto del video?

— ¿No se lo han dicho?, ¿Entonces como pretende actuar?

—¿Disculpa?, mi esposo ni siquiera me había dicho que quería que hoy comenzáramos con la grabación del video, me quería dar una sorpresa

—Pues vaya sorpresa —dejando el vestido— puede cambiarse ahí está todo lo necesario para que se arregle

La miró fijamente— Disculpa... ¿acaso te hice algo o te ofendí en algún momento?, tu actitud está lejos de ser amable conmigo

—No tengo por qué ser amable con alguien que ni siquiera tiene noción de lo que va hacer

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?, todos siempre han sido amables conmigo, ¿por qué tu no?

—Que sea la esposa de Seiya no significa que tenga que ser amable con alguien que me cae mal

La miró incrédula— ¿Y por qué te caigo mal si es la primera vez que te veo?

—No tengo por darle explicaciones permiso —salió molesta del improvisado camerino.

—Oye espera... —dijo molesta, sin entender porque la trataba de esa forma, salió viendo cómo se dirigía hacia donde Seiya se encontraba platicando con él director al cual ya conocía, su semblante molesto cambio en cuando Seiya la vio— ah ya veo... —murmuró para sí misma entrando de nueva cuenta a la pequeña tienda que serviría de camerino, si de eso se trataba ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo mantener a raya a esas mujeres que le coqueteaban a su esposo.

X-X

— ¿Le gusto el vestido? —Pregunto con ansiedad.

—Si... —dijo un tanto indiferente— pero quiso arreglarse sola en realidad no creo que el vestido le siente bien

—Le quedara perfecto lo sé muy bien, gracias Miki ahora puedes ir arreglarte

—Seiya... ¿cuándo podre ser la modelo principal de tus videos?

La observo detenidamente— ¿Por qué quieres ser protagonista en mis videos?

—Porque mi sueño ha sido trabajar a tu lado, ser tu pareja

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda?

—Por años me he estado preparando para ser la mejor modelo en tus videos, porque yo sé que soy la que mejor puede lucir a tu lado y tal vez entonces te des cuenta que... significas mucho para mí, por favor Seiya, dame esta oportunidad, se de buena fuente que el director había pensando en mi para ser la protagonista

—Lo siento, si solo es por eso no eres apta para serlo

—¿Por qué Seiya?, esa mujer no es la más indicada para ti —dijo tomando su mano— déjame demostrarte que hay más mujeres y mucho mejores que ella

Se soltó de ella— No sé qué te hace pensar que puedo fijarme en ti o en cualquier otra que no sea mi mujer

—Que tu no vas con esa mujer, es muy... poco para ti Seiya, por favor —dijo buscando tomar de nueva cuenta su mano.

Serena había escuchado todo, se había acercado a aquella improvisada carpa y por suerte no la habían visto, Seiya siempre era tan maravilloso y esa no podía ser la excepción.

Sonrió con arrogancia— ¿Y me vas a decir que tú sí? Lo siento Miki ubícate, ella es mi esposa, la mujer que amo, y nada de lo que tú o cualquier otra mujer me diga hará que yo la deje, eres hermosa y talentosa, también eres muy joven, seguro encontraras alguien que te quiera

No dudo en acercarse a él y hacer que la abrazara— Soy joven, tú lo has dicho, te puedo hacer muy feliz y puedes disfrutar mucho mas

Hizo una mueca empujándola— Ya basta Miki no te humilles de este modo, ten respeto por el lugar donde estas, que es mi casa, es más toma tus cosas y vete estás despedida

—Pero Seiya no por favor...

Se aclaró la garganta para caminar hacia la entrada de la pequeña carpa— ¿Seiya? —murmuró como si no hubiera escuchado nada y lo buscara, ya lucia el vestido blanco con pequeños círculos en el pecho y un par de mangas abombachadas que lo sujetaban, había decidido usar un par de coletas solo para deleite de su esposo.

Ignoro por completo a la joven modelo, al quedar embelesado por su belleza— Que hermosa —se acercó a su esposa tomando su mano besando el dorso de la misma con galantería— te queda perfecto

—Gracias mi amor —dijo sonriéndole evitando ver a aquella mujer— ¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Solo tienes que ser tu misma —tomando su mano, para salir de la carpa— jugar entre los arboles

—¿Te voy a poder besar? —preguntó sonriendo sutil, nunca había sentido pena por ninguna mujer que se interesara por su esposo, pero aquella joven se había humillado demasiado.

—Claro amor —presionando su mano— habrá otras modelos que saldrán bailando a tu alrededor y al mío

—Está bien, pero si me equivoco dime ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo hare no te preocupes sé que lo harás bien, lo haremos por cortos y en cada uno te dirán lo que debes hacer

—Está bien —sonrió sutil deteniéndose un instante— Seiya te amo y te admiro como no tienes una idea

—Y yo a ti amor te amo —acercándose a besar sus labios.

—Mi amor... —murmuró correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios, era el mejor hombre que pudo llegar a conocer y lo amaría más cada día.

La abrazó hacia él, disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios, no importaba cuantas chicas se pararán frente a él la amaría solo a ella, la dueña de su ser.

Al salir de la pequeña carpa ya con su maleta en mano no pudo evitar ver lo que los técnicos comentaban, Seiya besaba a su esposa y a simple vista se denotaba el amor en ellos, ya no hizo nada mas que darse la vuelta y salir de esa casa.

—¿Amor? —murmuró separándose lentamente de sus labios— ¿poder escuchar la canción?

Se quedó pensativo— Habría deseado que la escucharas hasta la presentación, pero no tengo otro remedio —llevándola hacia el jardín donde todo estaba listo.

—Espero que sea muy bella —dijo sonriendo dejándose llevar por su esposo— ¿seguro que se ven bien mis coletas es que...? —preguntaba, pero al llegar a la parte que trasera del jardín se quedó sin palabras, habían colocado una especie de nubes por todo el jardín entre los árboles, varias chicas con vestidos blancos muy frescos ya se encontraban ahí y voltearon a verlos en cuanto llegaron, era como ella se imaginaba un paraíso— amor... ¿es el cielo?

—Así es amor, es el paraíso a donde siempre me llevas cuando hacemos el amor

Sonrió lentamente sonrojándose— Seiya es... tan lindo, no te decepcionare lo prometo

—No lo harás porque es un escenario pensado en ti

—Mi amor... —sonrió abrazándolo— te amo tanto, ya ansió escuchar la canción

—Lo harás, ¿por cierto me veo bien? —Luciendo como un caballero con espada y capa.

Se mordió suavemente el labio al separarse de él y mirarlo de pies a cabeza— Amor solo porque tengo que contenerme, pero te ves tan apuesto y tan apetecible que no sé cómo podré controlarme

—Tendrás que hacerlo, al igual que yo tendré que contenerme

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Tenemos que devolver el vestuario?

—Lo veré con la producción

—Es que creo que, un apuesto guardián como tu bien podría aprovecharse de... una princesa como yo

Sonrió sonrojado— Eso sería muy interesante princesa, pero por ahora mi rango no me lo permite

—Lo ascender a capitán entonces —dijo juguetona— ¿que se supone que eres?, ¿un soldado o un príncipe?

—Solo soy un humilde soldado alteza

—Un soldado... —sonrió sonrojada— el primer soldado que me gusta sí creo que lo ascenderé a capitán ¿le parece?

—Majestad, ¿cree que soy merecedor de semejante título? Mi deber es cuidarla y protegerla

—Y me protegerás y cuidaras desde la alcoba real —dijo señalando el balcón de la recamara principal donde dormía con su esposo.

—Si majestad cuidare de usted —observando el balcón de su habitación— pero por ahora hay un deber que debe cumplir con las hadas

Sonrió asintiendo— Entonces deje de provocarme capitán —dijo sonriendo dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaba el director— hola, lamento haberlo hecho esperar

—Buenas tardes señora Kou, luce usted muy hermosa

—Muchas gracias, estoy lista para lo que ordene, mi esposo me dijo que tengo que juguetear entre los árboles, ¿eso sería todo?

—Claro, bailara al ritmo de la música siguiendo a las hadas, iniciara en los árboles y lo único que debe hacer es observar a Seiya acercándose hasta que ambos sean rodeados con el manto angelical

—Mmm ¿tratare de escapar de él o solo es que me deje alcanzar?

—Sé que su reacción será la adecuada, sea usted misma y actué por naturalidad

Sonrió asintiendo— Esta bien, creo que se cómo actuar —dijo volteando a ver a su esposo— estoy lista

—Muy bien todos a sus lugares vamos a dar inicio

Le sonrió a Seiya antes de alejarse a donde estaban las demás chicas, se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero estaba segura que actuar como siempre lo hacía con él le serviría mucho, tras saludar a las chicas se acomodó recargándose en un árbol.

Camino hacia el otro extremo colocándose entre las nubes, esperando la señal.

El director se alejó para poder ver que todo estaba en orden indicándole a Seiya que la música estaba por comenzar.

Serena bajo la mirada esperando poder escuchar por fin aquella melodía que seguramente su esposo había compuesto de maravilla.

Sé que por más que me pregunte como pudo ser

que en tus ojos mi destino haya podido ver

jamás podre saber por que

quien te haya enviado ya sabía que serías en mí

el ángel que esperaba para ser al fin

alguien feliz.

Comenzó a cantar, subiendo lentamente la mirada para dar unos pasos al frente acompañado de bailarines igual vestidos de blanco.

Serena subió lentamente la mirada contemplándolo, escuchando aquella letra por primera vez y era hermosa.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

llegaste y mi mundo cambió

borraste todo mi pasado

el cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

prometo cuidar este amor

cuidar este amor

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, mientras los bailarines pasaban un manto oscuro a su alrededor.

Se acercó a él deseando verlo, buscar su mirada, buscándolo a él, al amor de su vida.

Sé, que si un día no estás puede ser fatal

que mi vida al revés volverá a estar

me perderé.

Las bailarinas giraban a su alrededor moviendo el mano blanco siendo iluminada por luces de colores.

Sin saber porque un miedo de perderlo se apodero de ella, esa canción hablaba de lo que había sido, era y seria su relación, deseaba poder tocarlo, acercarse a él.

Sí, lo que sientes tan fuerte es mi corazón

haré que nunca digas que esto fue el error

lo que nos unió

Fijando la mirada en ella perdiéndose en su belleza, sin duda era su ángel que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Por fin aquellos velos dejaron que pudiera verlo, sonriendo al toparse con su mirada extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

llegaste y mi mundo cambió

borraste todo mi pasado

el cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

prometo cuidar este amor

cuidar este amor

Extendiendo su mano hacia ella, deseando poderse unir a ella.

Toco suavemente su mano sonriéndole, en ese instante las hadas que bailaban a su alrededor la jalaron con el velo blanco apartándola de él haciendo que girara por entre los árboles, pero ella volteaba a verlo buscándolo.

En deuda con la vida

hasta la muerte siempre mía

prometo cuidar este amor

Bailaba en el centro el manto oscuro había desaparecido, moviéndose igual por lo que parecía un claro buscando a su princesa.

Si entendía bien, las hadas la alejaban de él entendiendo que lo hacían para protegerla, siguió un poco refugiándose entre los árboles y por aquellas nubes, pero ella deseaba estar con su apuesto soldado.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

llegaste y mi mundo cambió

La buscaba, por más que buscaba acercarse a ella los guardianes no se lo permitían, y se detenía su búsqueda llevando la mano hacia su corazón.

Por fin pudo escapar de aquellas hadas, rodeo algunos árboles, algunas nubes y por fin estuvo cerca de él colocando la mano en su hombro por fin.

Quiero ser tu amor eterno

te había esperado tanto tiempo y tu

llegaste y mi mundo cambió

borraste todo mi pasado

Sonrió al verla a su lado tomando su mano siendo rodeados tanto por las hadas, como los protectores.

Sonrió acercándose a él, subió la mano acariciando su mejilla, era la canción más bella que había escrito, porque encerraba lo que había sido su vida al conocerse, al separarse y reencontrarse para vivir ese amor único que ambos se tenían.

El cien por cien de mí siempre tendrás

prometo cuidar este amor

cuidar este amor

Sonrió con amor a su esposa sujetando su mano presionándola mas contra su mejilla cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su calidez.

Sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla tomo su mano haciendo que la abrazara y poder recargar así el rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos al estar entre sus brazos.

La abrazó con fuerza hacia él, tomando su mentón buscando su mirada y al mismo tiempo sus labios— Te amo —murmuró solo para ella antes de unir sus labios a los de ella.

Tan solo sonrió al escucharlo cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, lentamente correspondiendo a ellos como lo hacía cada instante que podía durante el día.

Los bailarines que ahora bailaban con mantos blancos y luces formando un corazón dejándolos en el centro.

Era el beso más dulce que le había dado al menos ese día, sonrió entre sus labios abrazándose mas a él buscando sentir esa protección y cuidado que había sentido cuando ese apuesto cantante era su guardaespaldas.

—Y corte —sonrió el director.

Respiro profundamente aspirando su aroma rehusándose a soltarla.

—Amor dijeron corte —murmuró entre sus labios abrazándolo más hacia ella buscando sentirse siempre así protegida por él.

—Lo sé —respiro profundamente— fue perfecto

—Gracias amor —murmuró buscando su mirada— la canción es... maravillosa

—La compuse especialmente para ti

—Mi amor cada día te amo más y yo también te prometo que protegeré nuestro amor

—Cuidaremos nuestro amor —la abrazo aún más, al ver a sus tres hijos correr hacia ellos junto a su madre.

—Te amo Seiya —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, esa canción le había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma.

—Papá —dijo Hotaru al acercarse— la canción es hermosa

—Hola mi princesa hermosa —extendió un brazo hacia ella.

—Fue aún más hermosa que cuando la grabaste papá

Volteo a ver a su hijo sonriéndole— ¿Así que ya la habías escuchado y sabías de todo esto? —preguntó Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se sonrojó asintiendo— Si mamá —uniéndose al abrazo.

—Mami quiero un vestido como el tuyo, es el más bonito que has usado

—Mi príncipe sí que sabe cómo guardarte los secretos amor —dijo al soltarse un poco de Seiya para inclinarse a su pequeña— claro mi amor, te haremos uno igual a este mi hermosa princesita

Se abrazó a su mamá— Si ¿y me haces dos colitas como las tuyas?

—Claro será un hombrecito muy confiable

Sonrió divertida— Si princesita, lo que tú quieras

—Seiya tienes una hermosa familia —dijo el director al acercarse a ellos— me tome la libertad de seguir grabando, ¿te gustaría que este último instante apareciera en el video?

Sonrió a su madre que sonreía orgullosa— Claro vamos a ver como quedo el video

—Esta demás decir que grabaremos otras escenas para que no se vea plano el video, pero ven veamos como quedo

—Claro eso me agrada, vamos familia —abrazando a sus hijos caminando hacia las cámaras donde verían la filmación.

—Papi ¿mami ahora va a ser modelo? —preguntó la pequeña que no soltaba a su madre.

—No mi amor este ha sido un video especial, aunque si me gustaría tenerla de modelo porque ella es mi inspiración

Serena le sonrió sonrojada— Pero no siempre podre amor, a mí también me encantaría

—Miren, está listo el video, me gustaría escenas de ustedes jugando entre los árboles y algunas otras donde ambos estén tranquilos disfrutando del día y de demostraciones de amor al momento de la edición todo se mezclará ¿qué opinas Seiya?

—Me parece bien, eso me gusta será perfecto

Serena tomo asiento cargando a la pequeña para poder ver aquel primer video con su familia.

Hotaru se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Sonrió al sentir a su hija mayor junto a ella— Pequeño príncipe, venga conmigo

—Si mamá —se posó al otro lado de su mamá sintiéndose muy feliz.

—Me veo rara —sonrió al verse en el video— miren su padre se ve tan apuesto como siempre

Se sonrojó— Te ves hermosa amor, toda una princesa

—Mami es una reina y abuelita es una la reina madre —dijo Serenity con seriedad— y nosotros somos príncipes, yo soy una princesita

Sonrió ante el comentario de la niña— Princesita rubia que bien suena —acariciando el cabello de su hermanita.

—Sí, y tú eres la princesa grande —dijo sonriéndole— y Seiya es el príncipe que nos cuida

—Y papá es el rey —besando su mejilla.

—Sí, su padre es el rey... —dijo mirándolo orgullosa y llena de amor por él.

Sonrió sintiéndose un hombre afortunado, por tener una hermosa familia, nada podría ser más que perfecto que ese momento de unión y armonía.

X-X

Notas de Autor:

Buenas noches a todas nuestras queridas lectoras, lamentamos la demora con respecto a la actualización de este fic, pero bueno aquí estamos y quiero contarles que ya terminé de editarlo y que espero no fallar cada semana con la actualización. Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué tal el video? o más bien debería preguntar ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Seiya con esa chica?

Y bueno, por último, falta poco para ahora si llegar al final de esta historia, así que esperamos que nos sigan acompañando hasta el final, y de nueva cuenta una disculpa por la demora, solo que también pues bajan el entusiasmo, quizá ya les aburrió y yo empecinada en que lean más, bueno ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.


	56. Chapter 56

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 56 parte 2

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de su hija, el cual contesto de inmediato respondiéndole que ya le contaría al día siguiente, ahora se disponía a comer algo con Kakeru el cual oyó en la cocina, sonrió al verse a sí misma, como no se imaginó— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Ya casi está listo, espero que te guste

—Hubiéramos pedido algo de comer —dijo mientras se volvía a recoger el cabello sonriendo sutil, sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido.

—Nada de eso —salió de la cocina con una charola— estoy feliz de poder cocinar para ti

—Gracias —sonrió al volver a acomodarse la camisa de pijama acercándose al comedor— veo que ya tenías todo hecho para la mudanza

—Sí, mañana se iban a llevar las cajas, quizás no es mucho, pero espero te guste el ramen y las croquetas de pulpo

Sonrió tomando asiento— Gracias, seguro estarán deliciosas, Kakeru ¿estás seguro de que quieres renunciar a tu sueño?, te has esforzado mucho y ahora tienes una gran oportunidad

—Sí, porque quiero estar contigo, y si nos fuéramos a Estados unidos no sé si podre darte la atención que mereces

—¿Que pasara con el puesto que te ofrecieron?, me dijiste que ya presentaste la renuncia en la escuela

Suspiro— Quizás se lo den a Himeko

—Kakeru has hecho mucho por ese puesto, no quiero que renuncies a él —dijo tomando su mano.

— ¿Pero y tú? —Presionando su mano— no quiero alejarte de tu hija y además que adoras dar clases y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti

—Kakeru, yo quiero estar contigo y no quiero dejar a mi hija, al menos no por una relación que a ella no le dé seguridad de que seré feliz

—Yo quiero hacerte feliz Kakyu te amo y ahora menos que nunca quiero dejarte, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ti

—¿Que pasara ahora entre nosotros?

Se acerco a ella— Aquí o allá quiero estar a tu lado y quizás sea muy pronto pero no habrá mejor momento que este para pedirte que seas mi esposa

—Kakeru... —lo miró fijamente— ¿estas... seguro?

—Sí, tu eres la mujer que amo, y ahora que nos hemos unido no estoy dispuesto a perderte

Sonrió sonrojada, con lágrimas en los ojos asintiendo— Si Kakeru, quiero ser tu esposa

La abrazó hacia él— Te hare dichosa mi amada Kakyu la flor más hermosa del universo

—Kakeru te quiero, gracias por darme esta felicidad y hacerme sentir de nuevo mujer

—Lo hare cada día de mi vida, pero entonces ahora debemos decidir si nos iremos o nos quedaremos

—Hotaru se ira a Inglaterra a estudiar, aun si nos quedáramos mi hija se ira

—El concurso es en pocos días ¿nos es así?

—Sí, estoy segura que ganara esa beca Kakeru, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta que ella se marche?

—Claro que si, mientras tanto yo buscare un buen lugar para los dos, Kakyu quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes y para ello debo pedir tu mano

—¿Pedir mi mano? —sonrió confundida.

—Si tengo que pedir el consentimiento de tu hija

Sonrió divertida— Ay Kakeru, estoy segura que mi hija dirá que sí, ella me trajo hasta aquí

— ¿Ella te trajo?, comenzaba a preguntarme quien te había dado mi dirección

—Sí, ella me trajo, quiere verme feliz y sabe que contigo podre serlo —dijo besando su mejilla— estoy segura que con gusto te dirá que si

—Entonces con mayor gusto lo hare y prometeré cuidarte, amarte y protegerte cada día, pero sobre todo hacerte feliz

—Estoy segura que si lo harás Kakeru —dijo buscando sus labios.

Atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, abrazándola hacia él, era un sueño tenerla ahí, solo para el luciendo una de sus camisas, algo que ni en sus mas profundos sueños había siquiera imaginado, la mujer de sus sueños estaba ahí junto a él y seria su esposa, nada podría ser mejor que eso.

X-X

La grabación se había pospuesto para el día siguiente, así que sus niños se habían ido a dormir y después de darles las buenas noches se dirigió a la habitación de su hija mayor, tocando a la puerta esperando que no estuviera dormida para poder darle las buenas noches.

—Adelante —murmuró con una sonrisa, sentada frente al caballete pintando.

—¿Aun no te duermes princesa?, ¿no tienes sueño? —preguntó al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—No, no tengo sueño mamá —volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

—Pero mañana tienes clases —se acercó a ella— ¿que estas pintando?

—Un par de ángeles muy hermosos, aunque apenas la inicie

—¿Puedo verlo?, porque veo que estas muy inspirada... —dijo sonriendo.

Negó con una sonrisa— Aun no está terminado y le falta mucho para tomar la forma que quiero

—Bueno está bien princesa —dijo sentándose en la cama— pareces muy inspirada

—Si bastante —cubriendo la pintura con una manta.

—Estoy segura que será una obra maestra —sonrió sutil— ¿llevaste a Kakyu a ver al profesor?

—Si —se acercó a ella— y todo salió bien —abrazándola.

—Princesa —correspondió a su abrazo— ¿qué ocurre mi amor?

Sonrió acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

La abrazó acariciando su cabello— Mi princesa hermosa

Apoyo su cabeza en su regazo— Mamá por fin será feliz

—Si princesa por fin —dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello— dime hija, ¿escuchaste verdad?

Abrió los ojos, acurrucándose aún más— Bueno yo...

Sonrió abrazándola mas— Princesa, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi princesa, y que siempre te cuidare

La abrazó un poco más— Gracias mamá

—Aunque no te haya dado la vida te la he cuidado, siempre serás mi primogénita —sonrió inclinándose a besar su frente— contigo me hice madre e hice lo mejor que pude, y ahora eres una hermosa jovencita que realizara todos sus sueños ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas.

—No mi amor, no tienes por qué llorar, tu solo debes sonreír te prometo que no volveré a tener miedo de perderte, siempre serás mi princesa y siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón

—Y tú en el mío —sollozando.

La abrazó acunándola en sus brazos— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te quedabas dormida así en mis brazos?, cuando íbamos al centro comercial decían que era muy joven para tener una hermosa y gran niña como hija

—Sí y yo decía contra viento y marea que eras mi mamá

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, y yo más orgullosa de eso no podía estar, eras mi princesa

Dejo escapar una sutil sonrisa al recordar su infancia y los momentos que había pasado con ella.

Tomo su rostro para hacer que la mirara limpiando sus mejillas— Hotaru, gracias por haber hecho mi vida la mejor, gracias a ti aprendí a vivir y a cuidar de otras personas, te amo Hotaru, mi princesa

—Y yo a ti, haz hecho muy feliz a papá y a mi

—Gracias princesa —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— te dejo para que continúes con la pintura

— ¿Te quedas conmigo? —haciéndole ojitos.

—¿Ya no vas a pintar? —preguntó acariciando su cabello—

—En este momento quiero estar con mi mamá y que me haga piojito y me cuente un cuento

Sonrió asintiendo— Me quedare princesa, a tu lado

Sonrió complacida— Gracias mamá Serena, porque siempre lo serás, porque yo te escogí para ser mi mamá

—Mi princesa hermosa, creo que debes ponerte tu pijama y en seguida a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió poniéndose de pie, para sacar su pijama e ir a lavarse los dientes— Tú también debes ir por tu pijama

—Si hija, no tardo —sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Se apresuró a lavarse y vestirse, para solo esperar, mientras enviaba un mensaje a su mamá deseándole buenas noches.

Entro a su habitación aun con una sonrisa— Hola amor, te tengo una mala noticia

— ¿Cual amor? —se encontraba acostado en la cama, esperando a su esposa.

—Hoy te dejare solo —sonrió sentándose en la cama— Hotaru quiere que duerma con ella

— ¿Por qué? yo quería dormir abrazado a ti —haciendo un puchero.

—Creo que está un poco cariñosa, y quiero consentirla, además si duermo contigo no podré contenerme hoy te veías tan apuesto

—Está bien, iré a dormir con Seiya para que no te preocupes, seguro estará viendo televisión

—Está bien —se inclinó dándole un pequeño beso— te amo, gracias

—Y yo a ti te amo, bombón eres maravillosa

—Tú también eres increíble mi amor gracias por la canción me gustó mucho

—La compuse pensando solo en ti y en nuestro amor

—Es maravillosa mi amor —se acercó a él recostándose sobre su pecho— creo que identifica muy bien lo que ha sido nuestro amor

—Si yo también lo creo —acariciando su rostro— lo que fue y lo que será siempre

—Te amo Seiya —dijo sonriéndole— hoy te escuche amor

—Actuaste maravillosa, esa será la base del video, estoy muy feliz

—Yo también estoy feliz —dijo abrazándolo— gracias amor, por darme mi lugar

— ¿Eh? —aquello lo extraño— ¿no hablabas del video?

Negó abrazándolo— Aquella mujer, ¿está enamorada de ti verdad?

—Yo no diría que estuviera enamorada de mi

—¿Entonces? —preguntó recostada sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón— sé que lo que dijo no era lo más correcto, pero bueno no la culpo intentar conquistarte, eres todo un bombón

—Ella solo está enamorada de su ego, no de mi —acariciando su cabello.

—Creo que te admira, ¿no te parece?, ¿o crees que sea de esas que buscan solo como ascender?

—Es de las que busca ascender, no la culpo por querer brillar y puede hacerlo si se esfuerza, tiene talento —suspiro— ella iba ser la protagonista de este video, claro está que cuando se elijo la canción no estaba lista y no tenía idea de cómo seria

—¿Hubieras tenido que besarla? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Claro que no, quizás habría sido simulado como en todos los videos, o habría salido yo cantando y ella habría actuado con alguien mas

Se separó un poco para poder verlo— La verdad esa chica me hizo enojar, no entendía porque se portó tan grosera conmigo hasta que vi que se acercó a ti

— ¿Se portó grosera contigo? —enarco una ceja molesto.

Asintió— Pero ahora comprendo porque se portó así

—Es demasiado inmadura y hasta que no cambie su manera de ser no lograra brillar como desea

—¿Que le pasará ahora que no estará en el video?

—Tendrá que buscar en otro lugar, no habría querido despedirla, pero...

—Lo sé, te escuche, fue muy osada en proponerte esas cosas en nuestra propia casa —dijo volviendo a recostarse en su pecho— pero no me gustaría que se perjudicara su carrera

—Si se disculpa y muestra algo de humildad quizás le den otra oportunidad, ya que yo no diré nada, pero seguro el director intuye lo que ocurre ya que no es la primera chica que acaba con su carrera por ese tipo de cuestiones

—¿Cosas que han pasado contigo? —preguntó curiosa.

—No solo conmigo amor, chicas que han querido seducir al director, por ejemplo

—¿De verdad? —suspiró profundamente— no lo había pensado así, pero... que feo ambiente, cuantos directores no habrá que se aprovechan de esa situación

—Muchos créeme por fortuna en la agencia el director no es así y son cosas que no le agradan mucho, es muy profesional, por eso me agrada trabajar con él

—Sí, es una persona muy agradable —dijo incorporándose— mañana aún tenemos mucho que hacer así que mi amor, me iré a dormir con nuestra hija

—Está bien amor, te amo —sonrió a su esposa.

Le sonrió al ponerse de pie— Y yo a ti, si te vas a dormir con Seiya que no se quede viendo la televisión hasta tarde y asegúrate que se duerma

—Lo hare amor, te amo, ahora iré a ver a ese pequeño

—Está bien amor, espera, ¿mi beso de las buenas noches?

La sujetó de la cintura, besando sus labios con profundidad.

Sonrió entre sus labios besándolo tan profundamente como podía, era de esos besos que hacían que lo recordara por el resto del día y en esta ocasión sabía soñaría con él, se sujetó de sus brazos haciendo que la protegiera aún más.

Entro sin ser vista a la recámara acomodándose en la cama para dormir, observándolos unos instantes, sonriendo— ¿Ya nos podemos dormir?

Sonrió dejando de besarlo— Olvide poner el seguro —murmuró.

—Si ya me di cuenta —sonrió un tanto divertida ante el sonrojo de su padre.

—Ya me iba a cambiar, tu padre ira a dormir con Seiya —dijo soltándolo por fin.

Sonrió divertida, al momento que el pequeño salió de entre las cobijas junto a su hermanita— Creo que volveremos a dormir aquí

—Bueno niños, ¿ustedes son espías o qué?, ni siquiera escuche cuando entraron

—Es que fuimos sigilosos mami —sonrió la pequeña— ya nos íbamos a dormir, pero escuchamos voces, y encontramos a Hotaru saliendo de su habitación

—Ah que princesita a usted ya la había dejado dormida

—No es cierto —sonrió contenta brincando en la cama.

—No princesa no brinques en la cama —dijo sonriendo— ay ya por lo visto hoy no dormiré con este trio de traviesos

—De que hablas mamá, si venimos porque parece que no quieres dejar solo a papá, anda ven, dormiremos con ustedes porque quiero dormir con mis papás y mis hermanos

—Es que su padre tiene miedo a quedarse solo —dijo divertida— no me quería dejar ir —dijo tomando los brazos de su esposo para hacer que la abrazara— ven, no me suelta

—Es que me gusta mucho abrazar a su madre, y no me gusta que me deje solito —abrazándola más hacia él.

—Papi yo quiero que también me abraces mucho... —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Claro princesita los abrazare a todos por que los amo

—Bueno ve y abraza a tus hijos mientras me pondré mi pijama —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver el puchero de su hija.

—Claro amor —rozo sus labios— no tardes

—No, no tardo —sonrió viendo como Seiya se acercaba a la cama a jugar con sus hijos, eran de esas imágenes que nunca se le olvidarían, las carcajadas de su pequeña, el apoyo de Hotaru por defender a la pequeña de las cosquillas de su padre y su pequeño Seiya tratando de contraatacar, no había imagen más perfecta que esa, llevo la mano su vientre deseando que esos pequeños fueran igual de felices que sus hermanos.

X-X

Estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre, y saber cómo le había ido, ya que ese día por más que había querido escapar no había podido y durante el almuerzo le fue imposible, entro a la sala de profesores esperando encontrarla ahí.

Revisaba unos documentos para preparar su próxima clase cuando la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió, sonrió al ver a su hija— Hola princesa...

—Por fin te encuentro —corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

—Aquí he estado princesa —sonrió abrazándola.

—En el almuerzo vine y no te encontré —haciendo un puchero.

—Ah es que... —se sonrojo— Kakeru me invito a almorzar

Sonrió feliz— Dime como te fue, quiero saberlo todo

—Ay hija, bueno... pues, creo que solo te puedo decir que, me pidió que nos casáramos —dijo sonrojada.

— ¿En serio? —se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa— y aceptaste dime que si

Asintió aun sonrojada— Si, no podía rechazarlo

— ¿Le dijiste que lo amas te dijo que te ama? —hablaba rápido deseando saber más detalles.

Sonrió tomándola de las manos— Tranquila hija, si, él me ama, me acepta con todo y mi pasado, así que nos casaremos lo más pronto posible, aunque, no sé si tú quieras dejarme ir ahora

—Pero no le dijiste que lo amas —haciendo un puchero.

—Es que... quiero que sea en un momento especial —dijo sonrojada— ayer todo fue tan rápido e intenso que no vi el momento adecuado, debe ser un instante donde él sienta que es verdad

— ¿Y crees que él no sienta que sea verdad si te propuso matrimonio?

—Hija, hay veces que uno busca el mejor momento para decir esas palabras, ayer fue como un sueño... —Sonrió sonrojada.

—Cuéntame mami cómo fue, quiero saberlo, pero vamos a comer ¿sí? ¿me haces un estofado?

—Claro princesa, te hare de comer lo que quieras, pero antes tengo que dar una clase más, pero solo te puedo decir Hotaru, que fui muy feliz ayer y que tenías razón hija, puedo ser feliz sin descuidarte

La abrazó con fuerza— Ves y no me hacías caso, entonces ¿cuándo se irán? y sobre todo ¿cuándo van a casarse?

—Hija... ¿a ti te molestaría que tuviera que irme con él?, no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco puedo permitir que pierda esa oportunidad

—No mamá, para anda, porque sé que es tu felicidad, aunque voy a extrañarte mucho

Sonrió abrazando a su hija con fuerza— Mi princesa quiero ser feliz y ahora lo soy aún más al tenerte conmigo

—Te quiero mucho, mamá y si él te va hacer feliz entonces adelante mami, espero poder visitarte en vacaciones

—Aún tiene que pedirte mi mano —dijo sonriendo— y nos casaremos cuanto antes, tiene que estar a tiempo para poder tomar posesión de su nuevo puesto

— ¿Me pedirá tu mano? —aquello si la sorprendió.

—Claro eres mi hija, ¿a quién podría pedirlo?

Se sonrojó— Estaré gustosa de darle tu mano, siempre que te haga sumamente feliz

—Y lo seré hija, es un hombre maravilloso, y ahora tengo a mi hija hermosa también conmigo, no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida

—Te lo dije desde hace mucho pero nunca me haces caso

Sonrió divertida— Ay ya hija, no me regañes —dijo besando su mejilla— gracias Hotaru, por ser tan buena hija y por hacerme ver que aun puedo ser feliz

—Quiero que lo seas mamá, y que me des un hermanito pronto —besando su mejilla— ¿puedo estar en el salón de pintura?

—Ay niña que cosas dices —dijo sonrojada— y si claro puedes esperarme ahí, solo una clase más y nos podremos ir... —volvió a abrazarla— gracias hija, te amo

—Y yo a ti mamá, no tardes

—No hija, te quiero —dijo sonriéndole.

—Y yo a ti mamá, por cierto, ayer grabaron un video muy bonito en casa y la protagonista fue mamá

—¿De verdad?, seguro fue un video muy bonito, es la primera vez que Serena hace eso ¿verdad?

—Así es, parecía muy nerviosa, la canción es muy bonita

—Seguro lo hizo bien, ¿y tú estuviste viendo la grabación?

—Si cuando llegue estaban grabándolo, quedo muy bonito, pero eso fue la primera parte, hoy iban a seguir las grabaciones

—Espero que Serena este descansando

—No lo creo, ella no conoce la palabra descanso

Sonrió divertida— Pues debería... ¿de qué trata el video?

—Es un video muy bonito pareciera como si fueran ángeles el paisaje es muy hermoso y eso me inspiro

—¿Te inspiró?, ¿a qué hija? —sonrió tomando su mano.

—Ayer inicie una nueva pintura

—¿Cuándo poder verla? —preguntó emocionada.

—Cuando esté terminada sin duda alguna

—Eso espero hija —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— ¿ya casi terminas la pintura para el concurso?

Suspiró— Aun no, le falta un poco

—Tranquila hija, sé que lo harás muy bien —dijo sonriéndole— eres maravillosa sé que harás un gran trabajo, solo no te exijas demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió un tanto sonrojada— Gracias mamá

—Sé que harás un gran trabajo mi princesa hermosa, eres una gran chica y ayer descubrí porque admiras y quieres tanto a Serena, está un poco loca, pero es una buena mujer

—Me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi entrar al edificio

—Imagínate yo, creo que habíamos sido un poco duras las dos, pero ahora todo quedo arreglado y además las dos te amamos

—Por eso la admiro aún más, porque a pesar de que suele ser egoísta también puede dar su brazo a torcer por la felicidad de los demás

—Y tu mi querida princesa, tomaste eso de ella, a veces también eres bastante caprichosa —sonrió abrazándola.

—No es cierto yo no soy caprichosa —haciendo una ligera mueca.

—¿Me vas a negar que no tienes ciertas actitudes de Serena?, espero que el gusto por la moda que ella usa no lo tomes hija

—Ay mamá bueno yo...

—Ay no hija, pese a que nunca la he visto en persona luciendo esos vestidos supongo que debe verse bonita, pero hija no deja mucho a la imaginación

—Si deja poco a la imaginación y papá siempre la está cubriendo con su saco

Sonrió imaginándoselo— ¿No querrás que te haga lo mismo verdad?

—Lo hará, aunque no luzca tan extravagante como ella

—Bueno creo que tu padre se ha vuelto muy celoso por lo que veo, pobre de la pequeña

—Sin duda y quiere ser como mamá, y vestirse igual imagínatela

—Bueno será igual que su madre eso sin duda, cuando le di el taller se la pasaba hablando en el salón y diciendo que era una princesa

—Serenity es demasiado presumida, aunque mamá le diga que no lo haga, pero Serenity le entra por un oído y le sale por otro

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, definitivamente será como su madre, que debo confesarte ayer me dio miedo

— ¿Por qué?

—Mmm creo que es como… bastante mandona y un poco desordenada, tuve que acomodar toda mi ropa de nuevo —sonrió divertida.

—Si suele ser mandona y ordenada a su estilo —tomo su mano para salir de la sala de maestros— pero cuando se trata de lucir bella no descansa aun si tenga que probarse la ropa dos o tres veces

—Eso fue lo que me hizo hacer, hasta que encontró un vestido que dijo me sentaba de maravilla, me alegro Hotaru que tengas una mujer como ella a tu lado, entre las dos hemos educado a una hermosa jovencita

—Pues sin duda que escogió bien ese vestido te lucia muy lindo

—Gracias hija, tú también siempre luces muy hermosa, por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti, eres una verdadera princesa mi pequeña Hotaru... —dijo abrazándola— te amo hija con toda mi alma

—Mamá —se acurruco en sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida— y yo a ti, gracias por estar siempre presente, aunque no haya sido como mi madre

—Pero ahora estaré siempre a tu lado mi bella princesa —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— mi hermosa hija

X-X

Suspiró en medio de una sonrisa, observaba por la ventanilla estaban a pocos metros de llegar al lugar del evento, estaba emocionada y feliz por ese tan maravilloso evento que habían hecho para celebrar a su esposo y como una orgullosa y joven esposa es que debía lucir, una sonrisa más escapo de sus labios al imaginar lo que diría su esposo, pero no había podido evitarlo, cuando vio el vestido simplemente supo que era perfecto para esa noche.

—Creo que tu madre está pensando en darle una sorpresa a tu padre, ya ves que ni siquiera dejo que le viéramos el vestido —murmuró Neherenia a su nieta al ver esa sonrisa misteriosa en la esposa de su hijo.

—No lo dudes abuela —sonrió divertida— seguramente le dará un infarto a papá si viene con uno de esos vestidos especiales que suele usar para él

Sonrió divertida— No lo dudo, pobre de mi hijo, a tu madre le encanta provocarlo

—Pobre papá, pero también le gusta sentirse provocado por ella

—Solo esperemos que esta noche tu madre no se haya excedido y que tu padre lo tome con filosofía

—Esperemos por que debe aún mantener reposo

—Ya llegamos —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver el lugar— mmm ¿pueden bajar ustedes?, yo entrare por la puerta de atrás, quiero ir a ver a su padre enseguida

—Como lo imagine, vamos niños esperaremos a mamá adentro, no te vayas a tardar ¿sí?

—Él debe ser el primero en verme, además ya saben que en las alfombras rojas solo entro del brazo de su padre —dijo sonriéndoles— princesita ve con tu abuela y tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo?, te veré a dentro

—Pero quiero ir contigo a ver a papi mami

—Más tarde lo veras mi amor, a ti te gustan las fotos, cuando bajes te tomaran muchas, y recuerda siempre sonreír... ¿de acuerdo?

Hizo un puchero— Yo quería ir contigo

—Más tarde mi amor —se acercó tomando su rostro dándole un beso en la frente— no hagas puchero mi amor, las princesas no hacen pucheros

—Está bien mami —bajando del auto siguiendo a sus hermanos.

—Seiya cuida de tus hermanas y de tu abuela ¿sí?, los veré adentro

—Si mamá —respiro profundamente, sintiéndose nervioso.

Le sonrió notándolo extraño, quizá era porque siendo el pequeño caballero que le tocaba llevar a tres damas era demasiada responsabilidad— Por favor, a la puerta trasera —dijo al chofer, al volver a acomodar en el asiento tomo su bolso y saco el celular escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje esperando que su esposo lo recibiera y estuviera listo esperándola.

Sonrió al ver su mensaje, indicando que la dejaran pasar en cuanto llegara su amada.

Acomodo su abrigo blanco cerrando hasta el último botón, por esa ocasión no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar su esposo al verla, bajo con cuidado y con ayuda del chofer entrando por la puerta trasera, siendo conducida hacia el camerino de su esposo por uno de los encargados de la seguridad del evento, al esperar a que le abrieran aprovecho para arreglarse el cabello y esbozar una sonrisa.

Sonrió al verla entrar acercándose a recibirla— Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?

—Mi amor —sonrió aún más al verlo— ansiando verte, desde la mañana que no se mucho de ti, más que los esporádicos mensajes, ya te extrañaba

—Ay amor no exageres —se acercó abrazándola.

Hizo un puchero abrazándolo— ¿Acaso tu no me extrañaste?, hoy ni siquiera habías escuchado mi voz hasta ahora que llegue

—Claro que te extrañe mucho mi amor —abrazándola hacia él— como no tienes idea

Sonrió complacida de su respuesta— Eso está mejor... ¿ya estás listo amor?

—Si lo estoy —digo con seguridad.

—Así me gusta amor, yo también estoy lista para verte cantar —dijo sonriendo.

Fijo la mirada en su abrigo— Espero que no te vayas a quitar ese abrigo en toda la noche

Volvió a hacer un puchero— Claro que sí, traigo un vestido muy bonito, de lo más exclusivo y recién llegado de Nueva York, tengo que lucirlo

—Mmm no sé si debo tenerte miedo

Sonrió abriendo lentamente los botones de su abrigo— Tu nunca debes tenerme miedo —dijo dejando caer el abrigo quedando en un vestido transparente color piel con pequeñas perlas distribuidas por todo el vestido, llevando una lencería igualmente color piel por lo que prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Abrió los ojos quedando completamente pasmado— Se... Serena...

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y qué opinas?

—Wow —no lograba articular palabra alguna sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Sonrió por fin segura de que a su esposo le había gustado, se acercó un poco a él— ¿Te gusta?

—Estás bellísima

Se mordió suavemente el labio bajando la mirada, había veces en que Seiya lograba ponerla nerviosa con una mirada y esa era una de esas— Que bueno que te gusta

—Pero aun así no te quites el abrigo —acercándose a ella.

—Seiya... un vestido así es para lucirse

—Solo para mí —abrazándola hacia él, besando sus labios sin previo aviso.

Apenas si le dio tiempo de respirar al sentir sus labios demandantes y son ese aire posesivo, poco a poco fue rodeando su cuello dejándose envolver por sus brazos y por su beso.

La aprisiono contra su cuerpo besándola con mayor profundidad, como tanto había deseado hacerlo desde hace días.

Lo abrazo más hacia ella jugando con el cabello tras de su nuca, hacia tanto que no la besaba de esa forma.

Se separó de sus labios con lentitud— Mi amor... aun no podemos

—Solo... una vez... —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados— te extraño Seiya, te necesito, sé que serás cuidadoso

Respiro profundamente— Mi amor

—Por favor —murmuró no dejando que la soltara— hable con Taiki, dice que todo va bien

—Está bien yo también te extraño mucho, lo haremos después de la presentación ¿sí? —rozando sus labios con amor.

Sonrió asintiendo— Te amo mi amor, después de esto te prometo mantenerme ahora si en reposo en la casa

— ¿Es una promesa? porque mi vida no ha descansado lo que debe descansar

—Lo sé, pasare más tiempo descansando —dijo alzando su mano— más si tú me consientes

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Bueno entonces no te quites el abrigo ¿sí?

—¿En serio? —preguntó haciendo un puchero— déjame lucirlo, ya sabes que es para ti

—Mmmm

—Solo por esta ocasión, vamos Seiya, durante los sigues meses no poder lucir nada más y mira... —se volteó de lado dejando ver su pequeño vientre.

—Está bien amor solo por hoy

Sonrió con satisfacción abrazándolo de inmediato— Gracias amor, te amo, te amo no puedes negar que me veo fabulosa y simpática con el pequeño vientre

—Me gusta —acariciando su vientre.

—Hoy los bebés se han portado muy bien, mmm amor, ¿los medios ya lo saben verdad?

—Sí, ya lo saben mi amor fue difícil contener la noticia, así que esta noche lo diré ante todo el publico

Sonrió abrazándolo— Te amo mi amor, entonces luciré orgullosa mi pequeño vientre, a nuestros bebés

Rozo sus labios de nueva cuenta— Ya es hora

—Sí, ya es hora amor, felicidades, han pasado diez años desde que hiciste tu sueño realidad y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te amo —dijo abrazándolo besando su mejilla— te admirare por siempre

Sonrió a su amada— Diez años de felicidad amor, te amo tanto

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Estaré ansiosa por estar a solas contigo mi amor, por lo pronto ofrece un estupendo show y provócame —dijo coqueta guiñando un ojo.

—Ten por seguro que no olvidaras esta noche amor —sonriendo de lado.

Sonrió aún más— Eso espero amor, bien me voy para que termines de prepararte, iré con nuestros hijos

Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Te amo

—Te amo... ¿me das mi abrigo por favor?

—Claro —tomo el abrigo, colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias —sonrió coqueta— nos vemos más tarde amor —dijo alejándose hacia la puerta— por cierto, pedí un servicio especial para nuestro refugio, eso te inspirara aún mas

— ¿Así que ya lo tenías planeado y si digo no?

—¿Seguro que puedes decir que no? —lo miró de pies a cabeza sonriéndole.

—Puedo hacerlo y lo sabes —sonrió un tanto divertido—

—Si... lo sé, pero hoy sé que no lo harás, deseas hacerme tuya con este vestido, me hubieras tomado en el instante en que te lo propuse, por eso sé que no me rechazaras, además me necesitas tanto como yo, dos semanas es mucho para no ser tuya

—Puedo resistir más, si es por tu bien y el de mis hijos, porque te amo

—Sí, y yo también pero hoy no, hoy quiero que me consientas y me hagas tuya, ya te lo dije, sé que serás cuidadoso

—Eres demasiado persistente, pero bueno amor disfruta esta noche que te dedicare

—Por eso te enamoraste de mi —sonrió coqueta— y por eso te enamoro cada día más, nos vemos más tarde amor, te amo

—Hasta más tarde amor —sonrió al escuchar que lo presentaban— date prisa —salió del camerino detrás de ella, para ir hacia el escenario.

—Ya voy... —dijo sonriendo viéndolo como a él lo conducían hacia atrás del escenario, mientras que ella se iba hacia el auditorio donde en un lugar preferencial ya estaban sus hijos y la madre de Seiya esperando— lamento la demora

—Mamá —la observo completamente pasmada.

Sonrió acomodando su abrigo para poder lucir bien su vestido.

— ¿Hija no te parece que ese vestido es demasiado revelador?

—Sí, un poco, pero es hermoso además quiero lucir mi figura antes de que ya no pueda

—Ay hija uno de estos días te vas a meterte en problemas ten cuidado

—Estaré bien, además todos saben que mi esposo me cuida —sonrió feliz— y que solo para él tengo ojos

Sonrió ligeramente— Está bien hija, solo ten cuidado

—Si mamá —sonrió a su familia— ¿te tomaron muchas fotos princesita?

—Si mami —se acercó para que la carcajada— me tomaron muchas fotitos

Sonrió cargándola para sentarla en sus piernas— Vas a salir hermosa mi princesita

—Serena Tsukino ¿pero que locura se te ocurrió hoy? —llegando con su esposo y su hijo para ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Sonrió divertida a su hermana— Hola Haru, salúdame primero y luego me regañas

Se acercó saludándola— Hola Serena, ¿se puede saber ahora que pretendes hacer?

—Nada, solo que el vestido me gusto, ¿no crees que es bellísimo?

—Demasiado revelador diría yo —cruzándose de brazos— ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de usar este tipo de vestidos?

—Mmm quizá cuando sea mayor, no se verá bien si luzco con arrugas o ciertas cosas fuera de lugar —sonrió divertida.

Negó con una sutil sonrisa— Nunca cambiaras

—Hola Darien, hola Kenda —sonrió a su sobrino— por cierto, hermanita ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Hola tía —acercándose a saludarla.

—Cada vez con más estragos ¿y tú?

—Pues se supone que debo descansar —sonrió un tanto misteriosa— pero de ahí en fuera me he sentido de maravilla

—Me alegro mucho —dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Ya va a comenzar —dijo Hotaru sonriendo al ver como las luces se iban apagando.

Seiya observaba el escenario sintiéndose un tanto nervioso, más al ver entre el público a la niña de sus sueños.

Seiya salió al escenario al ser presentado, dando inicio con uno de sus tantos éxitos, para después saludar a su público animándolos con una canción un poco más movida, en la cual todos se pusieron de pie cantando junto con él y bailando.

Serena se puso de pie disfrutando del concierto que daba su esposo, estaba tan orgullosa de él que no podía mas que sonreír y disfrutar de ese evento de celebración, cantaba cada una de las canciones junto con sus hijos y su pequeña siendo sostenida para que no se cayera al estar de pie sobre el asiento.

—Papá es sensacional —animada bailando en su lugar al ritmo de la música de su padre.

—Sin duda mi hijo es un gran cantante —dijo Neherenia sonrió orgullosa de su hijo.

—Sí que lo es, además, no cabe duda que tiene un porte muy atractivo —comento Haruka.

—Por algo es mi esposo —dijo Serena sonriendo feliz a su hermana.

—Lo sé —correspondiendo la sonrisa, si despegar la mirada de su cuñado— tiene mucha fuerza y se impone en el escenario

—Papi es muy guapo quiero un novio como él —aplaudiendo emocionada.

Beso la mejilla de su pequeña princesa para seguir disfrutando de la presentación de Seiya, a mitad de show aparecieron las bailarinas presentando así además a los músicos que tocaban en vivió, momento que Serena aprovecho para salir y hacer una llamada para verificar que el pedido que había realizado para su torre fuera en camino, salió a uno de los pasillos para poder realizar la llamada.

—Que hermosa luce esta noche —acercándose a la rubia, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Volteo hacia quien le hablaba, encontrándose un hombre el cual no tenía idea de quien era por lo que se alejó para poder hacer su llamada sin prestarle atención.

Se acercó aún más a ella— Es la muer más sexi y hermosa de la noche, dígame ¿le gustaría acompañarme a tomar una copa? y quizás después, usted y yo podamos pasar un buen rato

—No gracias, ¿me permite? Estoy en una llamada

Tomo el teléfono acorralándola contra la pared— Me gusta mucho y cuando algo me gusta lo consigo, y vendrá conmigo lo quiera o no

—¿Qué quiere?, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy?

—Pasar un buen rato, eso quiero y no me importa saber quién es usted

—Pues debería, soy Serena Kou, esposa del hombre que está en el escenario, así que si no quiere problemas déjeme en paz —dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Y usted cree que eso me importa? no hay nadie aquí para ayudarla

—Sera mejor que me deje en paz —dijo con seriedad— no sé qué le hace pensar que me iré con usted

Sujeto su brazo, dispuesto a sacarla del lugar— No le estoy preguntando

—Óigame, ¿qué le pasa? —se soltó de su agarre con fuerza— ¿quién cree que soy o qué?

Sonrió ligeramente— Lo que se ve no se juzga

—¿Que? —sin pensarlo lo abofeteo— es un patán

— ¿Patán? yo no diría que fuera —llevando la mano a su mejilla, al momento que anunciaban el término del intermedio— la veré a la salida no escapara de mi permiso —alejándose de ella.

Se quedó parada observando cómo se alejaba aquel hombre, el hecho de que fuera vestida como fuera no le daba derecho a tratarla de esa forma.

— ¿Serena? —se acercó a su hermana preocupada— ¿qué ocurre? el concierto esta por continuar

—Un patán me trato como si fuera una cualquiera

Suspiro— Ay hermanita, antes no te hizo nada, ese vestido es demasiado revelador

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó molesta— no importa cómo me vista, soy una mujer y deben respetarme

—Serena, sé que eres una mujer, pero por des fortuna no todos los hombres son respetuosos como Seiya o como Darien, hay hombres que no les importa nada de eso, porque simple y sencillamente no son caballeros, y obviamente Seiya no es el único que provocas con esta vestimenta eso ya deberías saberlo

—Sí, lo sé, pero, aun así, vamos Haru, no le estaba insinuando nada —dijo con tristeza.

—A veces no es necesario insinuar o cruzar palabras —acercándose a ella colocando su abrigo sobre sus hombros al notar la mirada de algunos hombres sobre su hermana— hay hombres que te desnudan con la pura mirada, y así como ese patán que se acercó a ti puede haber muchos peores, imagínate pudo haberte sacado de aquí quizás abusar de ti y nadie se habría dado cuenta

—¿Eso significa que tengo que cambiar? —murmuró sujetando el abrigo— pero Haru a mí me gusta lucir bonita y sexy para Seiya

—Puedes lucir bonita y sexi sin llegar a estos extremos, él te ama por quien eres no por tu forma de vestir, además ya no eres una chiquilla de veinte años como para no saber lo que provocas en otros hombres al lucir así, eres una mujer casada con hijos y como tal debes comportarte

—Yo sé que ya no soy una jovencita pero aun soy joven y hermosa y quizá puedo provocar a muchos hombres, pero el único que me interesa es Seiya

—Claro y dime ¿qué hubieras hecho si ese hombre te hubiera llevado a la fuerza? obviamente Seiya no está aquí para protegerte, dime ¿crees que le gusta como ese hombre de la esquina te mira? —señalando a otro hombre— puedes lucir para él Serena, pero también debes darte tu lugar como señora, lucir sin enseñar tanto, vienes casi desnuda

—No vengo desnuda, traigo ropa interior —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Color piel, el vestido es hermoso Serena, no me cabe la menor duda, pero no deja nada a la imaginación, a simple vista parece como si fueras desnuda

—Esa era la idea —dijo suspirando— pero está bien, ya entendí, comenzare a ser una aburrida ama de casa

—No se trata de eso Serena, solo piensa que Seiya no va estar siempre protegiéndote, mira a tu alrededor ¿sí? y deja de hacer berrinche que ya no eres una niña

—Bien, acosada y ahora regañada —dijo bajando la mirada— solo falta que se lo digas a Seiya

—Yo no se lo diré, quedara en ti el decírselo o no y no te regaño Serena es solo que me preocupas, lo menos que deseo es que algo le ocurra a mi hermanita pequeña

—Es que yo pensé que era un vestido hermoso, además dentro de poco me pondré como globo y yo... quería verme increíble hoy —dijo con tristeza— quería que fuera especial para Seiya

—Y es hermoso Serena —acaricio su mejilla— pero tu luces hermosa con todo porque lo eres por naturaleza, y Seiya lo sabe, es más ven conmigo vamos a desquitarnos de ese patán —tomo su mano al ver aquel tipo caminando hacia él.

—¿Que vas a hacer Haru? —preguntó Serena dejándose llevar por su hermana.

—Defender a mi hermana que otra cosa —sonrió al detenerse— oye tu —mirando con seriedad aquel hombre.

Volteo a ver quién le hablaba sonriendo sutil al ver a la rubia— ¿Cambio de opinión?

Sonrió de lado al ver la arrogancia del sujeto— ella no ira con usted a ningún lado y espero aprenda a respetar a las mujeres —dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara seguido de un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen— eso es para que aprenda

Tan solo se dobló de dolor quejándose siendo ayudado por su acompañante.

—Haru... —tomo la mano de su hermana.

Sacudió sus manos satisfecha— Y más le vale no volverse acercar a mi hermana, porque la próxima no solo le sacare el aire, vamos Serena el espectáculo está por continuar —tomando de la mano a su hermana para volver, sonriéndole a su esposo que las miraba llevando consigo unos refrescos y aguas.

—¿Que fue eso Haruka? —preguntó al caminar detrás de ellas— ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿te estaba molestando?

—Solo le daba una cucharada de su propia medicina a ese tipejo que se ha creído

—¿Qué te hizo Haru? —preguntó preocupado.

—Tranquilo todo está bien, ¿verdad Serena?

—Sí, lo siento Haru —dijo avergonzada— tratare de controlarme

Sonrió a su hermana— Al menos no volverá a molestarte, así que relájate y disfruta de la noche, no querrás que Seiya te vea así ¿o sí?

Negó sonriéndole sutil— Gracias Haru

—Vamos ya está cantando, ¿te ayudo? —dirigiéndose a su esposo para quitarle unas botellas de las manos.

—Debió ser grave para que volvieras a golpear a alguien —dijo sonriéndole a su esposa.

—Todo lo que con lleve que dañen a mi familia es grave —se acercó a él con una sonrisa, arrogante— más si se trata de hacer que se respeten a las mujeres —guiño un ojo para enseguida besar su mejilla.

—Mujeres Tsukino tan audaces como bellas, anda disfrutemos del concierto

—Claro, eso nunca debes olvidarlo —regresando a tomar sus lugares— esa canción me gusta mucho

Al llegar a su lugar tomo asiento observando a su esposo cantar aquella canción que describía el momento en que fue escrita, cuando apenas había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Se movía cantando con toda intensidad, disfrutando de esa y cada una de las canciones que había interpretado durante el día.

Tan absorta estaba en la interpretación de su esposo recordando lo que había vivido con él en se momento que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su pequeño Seiya.

Termino la interpretación tomando un poco de agua antes de hablar— Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme esta noche en que he traído algunas sorpresas, las cuales espero que disfruten mucho, ya que van con todo mi cariño para todos ustedes que me han apoyado durante estos diez años, y claro que esta noche no podría faltar creo en ti, pero no la cantare solo —sonrió a su hijo para que se hiciera presente— esta noche contare con el apoyo de alguien muy importante en mi vida

Serena se puso de pie al ver a su hijo caminar por el escenario hacia su padre con una guitarra en mano— Mi pequeño

—Con ustedes Seiya Kou mi hijo, diría yo que él fue el fruto de esta hermosa canción —colocándose la guitarra que le acababan de dar en espera que iniciara la melodía.

El pequeño Seiya sonreía nervioso volteando a ver a su padre.

Sonrió a su hijo dándole la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento entonando los primeros acordes con la guitarra.

Sonrió al ver a su pequeño, verlo junto a su padre era mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñara con respecto a su familia— Mi bebé —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Mi hermanito que guapo se ve —sonrió la pequeña acercándose al barandal al ver a su hermano— mami también quiero estar junto a papá

—Pero mi amor, no creo que nos dejen pasar, además tu hermanito está cantando

Hizo un puchero.

—Princesita —sonrió tomando su manita— dejemos que tu hermano cante y se luzca tanto como papá ¿de acuerdo?

—Tiene mucho talento —sonrió al ver a su hermano menor cantando— pareciera como si fuera el reflejo de mi padre

—No cabe duda que mis nietos son talentosos —dijo Neherenia orgullosa tanto de su hijo como del pequeño— canta de maravilla y las clases de guitarra fueron un éxito

—Si es que es una sorpresa, hermanita tu hijo heredo el talento de su padre

—No me dijeron nada —murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas, llena de emoción por ver a su hijo cantar con el mismo sentimiento con que la había consolado— mis amores

Seiya cantaba y se desplazaba por el escenario disfrutando como nunca de esa sensación y ese sentimiento que había comenzado a sentir, ya que al recordar el origen de esa canción y que en esos momentos su pequeño había sido engendrado era sin duda una recompensa satisfactoria que ahora estuviera cantando a su lado.

Seiya se encontraba sentado tocando la guitarra como su padre le había enseñado en tan poco tiempo, se sentía nervioso, pero al fijar la mirada en su madre y ver que estaba sonriendo feliz y ver a su padre de igual forma sonriendo y cantando con todo el corazón lo hizo sentir más seguro, cantando con más entusiasmo y sentimiento.

Se acercó a su hijo al finalizar la canción abrazándolo con fuerza— Bien hecho campeón

—Papá... —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza sosteniendo en una mano la guitarra.

Serena aplaudía tan fuerte como podía, gritando feliz por haber escuchado esa canción que significaba tanto en voz de su esposo y de su hijo.

Todo el público estallo en aplausos y vítores, llenando el escenario de flores, ante ese momento tan conmovedor.

—Creo que mamá está llorando... —dijo aun abrazando a su padre.

—Lo hiciste muy bien hijo

—Gracias papá —murmuró sonriendo.

Beso la frente de su hijo para enseguida separarse un poco de él— Este es mi hijo y como bien sabemos que los hijos son el mayor orgullo y un gran tesoro que debemos cuidar, también he traído algo para mis hijas que las amo tanto, es un cover que espero que disfruten "de niña a mujer"

Hotaru volteo a ver a su abuelita y a su madre sonriendo emocionada por escuchar esa canción.

Eras niña de largos silencios y ya me querías bien

Tu mirada buscaba la mía jugabas a ser mujer

Pocos años ganados al tiempo

Vestidos con otra piel

Y mi vida que nada esperaba también te quería bien

Serena tomo a la pequeña Serenity subiéndola de nuevo al asiento para que pudiera ver mejor a su padre.

Observo hacia donde estaba su familia sonriéndole a sus hijas.

Te extrañaba yo tanto

Que no al verte a mi lado

Ya soñaba con volverte a ver

Y entre tanto te estaba inventando

De niña a mujer

Sonrió a su padre abrazándose a su abuelita, sintiéndose feliz de que esa canción fuera dedicada a ellas.

Esa niña de largos silencios volaba tan alto que

Mi mirara quería alcanzarla que no la podía ver

La paraba en el tiempo pensando

Que no debería creer

Pero el tiempo me estaba engañando

Mi niña se hacía mujer

Canto con todo su corazón, sintiendo las lágrimas invadir sus ojos, sus hijos era lo que más amaba y sabía que si alguno le llegara a faltar el moriría.

La quería ya tanto que al partir de mi lado

Ya sabía que la iba a perder

Es que el alma le estaba cambiando

De niña a mujer

—Seiya... —murmuró Serena abrazando más a su pequeña que estaba feliz, aunque no entendiera bien la canción.

La quería ya tanto que al partir de mi lado

Ya sabía que la iba a perder

Es que el alma le estaba cambiando

De niña a mujer

Lara rai lara la ra ra ra

Larai la larai ra ra

Lara lai lara ra rai ra

Lara ra lai la rara

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, aunque creciera ella siempre seguiría siendo su hija y nunca lo iba a abandonar.

Hizo una reverencia hacia donde estaba su familia agradeciendo que estuvieran con él en todo momento.

—Ay hijo que hermosa canción —murmuró aplaudiéndole.

Sonrió abrazando a su pequeña para poder aplaudirle a su esposo— Mándale un besito a papá...

—Si —mandándole besos a su papá— ¿mami por qué llora?

—Porque está muy feliz mi amor, porque sus hijas hermosas lo aman

—Si lo amamos ¿verdad Hotaru? pero ¿por qué lloras hermanita?

—Porque papá es un gran cantante —dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos— y sobre todo es un gran padre

Se acercó abrazándola— Es el mejor papá del mundo

—El mejor —dijo abrazando a su hermanita.

Asintió volviendo la mirada hacia el escenario.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta gran noche, para continuar, ahora les voy a presentar mi nuevo sencillo espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Las luces se apagaron mientras se escuchaba lo que parecía un ensayo, los acordes de una guitarra y de pronto la pantalla se ilumino mostrando a Seiya unos cuantos años atrás, se veía inspirado escribiendo, un saludo a la cámara y de pronto las primeras fotografías de él como telonero de Yaten, de fondo la melodía de una de las primeras canciones de Seiya, posteriormente fotografías de él en presentaciones y con la portada del primer disco, y en seguida una foto que hacia tanto que Serena no veía que creyó perdida, estaban en las escaleras de su antigua casa y le estaba dando un beso, era la que ella misma había tomando, le siguieron fotografías de la boda en distintas situaciones, los primeros premios recibidos, los discos de oro que había conseguido, y al final fotografías del nacimiento de Seiya y Serenity, Hotaru con sus pequeños hermanos, revivir todo de aquella forma había sido para Serena algo muy especial que la llevo a las lágrimas.

Las luces se volvieron a encender, mostrándose él con el atuendo del video, comenzando a entonar esa melodía.

Sonrió al verlo tan apuesto con aquel traje que sin duda le quedaba de maravilla, tras él la pantalla mostraba el video que había grabado con su esposo, por primera vez se sentía nerviosa de lo que el público fuera a pensar.

Entono la melodía con todo su amor, y todo el sentimiento que le inspiraba ya que era su propia vida, su historia de amor.

Se acercó a sus hijas sonriéndoles, abrazándolas, ellas eran parte fundamental de esa felicidad que ambos tenían.

—Que hermoso video no me habías dicho nada de que saldrías en uno

Sonrió volteando a verla— Es que todo fue tan rápido, Seiya quería que yo fuera la protagonista

—Te ves hermosa

—Gracias hermanita —sonrió a Haru apenada— ya no soy una jovencita y aun me peino así

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía ese peinado

—Solo es para ocasiones especiales —dijo observando a su esposo sonrojándose.

—Solo ocasiones especiales —sonrió divertida observando a Seiya.

—Sí y para el video —dijo aún más sonrojada sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, que se veía aún más apuesto, algo tenía ese traje que lo hacía lucir mejor.

Cantaba con el corazón mientras a su espalda pasaban el video enfocando en las imágenes de Serena y haciendo algunas señas justo como lo hacía en el video extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sonrió enviándole un beso con la mano, diciéndole "te amo" con el movimiento de sus labios.

Sonrió al ver que iluminaban a su esposa con las luces.

Sonrió aún más enviándole besos, mas orgullosa de él no podía estar como en ese instante.

El público suspiro ante ese encuentro de miradas entre su cantante favorito y su esposa, aplaudiendo a la pareja.

Se sonrojo mostrándole una sonrisa— Te amo...

Sonrió aún más haciéndole la misma seña en una pequeña pausa.

—¡Papi! —Grito la pequeña moviendo sus manitas con entusiasmo siendo ayudada por su madre para sostenerse.

Levanto la mano haciéndole señas a su hija, para volver la mirada al público más feliz y seguro que antes, era un hombre afortunado.

—Princesita, no brinques tanto —sonrió abrazándola viendo como en la pantalla llegaban al final del video mostrando ese beso tan dulce que se habían dado.

Hizo una reverencia a su público agradeciéndoles su apoyo en medio de los aplausos.

Fijo la mirada en la pantalla donde toda su familia aparecía, sonrió viendo que lucían como la familia que eran, finalizando por fin el video con las sonrisas de cada miembro de la familia.

—Este es el video más hermoso que he visto de papá —sonrió la mayor abrazando a su abuela.

—Es muy bello, más porque aparecen ustedes, sus mayores tesoros —dijo sonriendo y algo avergonzada por haber salido en la pantalla.

—Vaya ahora mi hermana se ha convertido en una gran actriz, y debo decir que de todos los vestidos que has lucido ese te favorece aún mas

Sonrió asintiendo— Me lo quedé —dijo divertida— y ya entendí, no más enseñar

—Eres hermosa Serena y te ama te lo acaba de demostrar

—Lo sé, y yo lo amo con toda mi alma —dijo observando el escenario que había quedado a oscuras, para poco a poco ir encendiendo las luces iluminándolo.

—Agradezco a todos el poder compartir estos momentos con ustedes, que a lo largo de mi carrera han formado parte importante en mi vida, por lo que también quiero compartirles a todos, una gran noticia para mí, sé que ya han circulado algunos rumores por ahí y en efecto volveré a ser padre, pero esta vez no será solo un pequeño, si no que serán dos

Serena sonrió feliz al sentir las miradas de su familia, sabía que lo diría, pero no pensó que, en ese momento, el público aplaudió y grito emocionado.

—Vaya mi primo no pierde el tiempo —dijo Darien sonriendo.

— ¿Dos bebes? ¿no que solo era uno? —haciendo un puchero la pequeña.

—Bueno princesa, a veces sucede así —dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña— pensamos que sería solo uno, pero el doctor nos dijo que serán dos

Hizo un puchero abrazando a su mamá— ¿Por qué?

—Mi amor, tu siempre serás mi bebé, mi solecito, ¿recuerdas?, y ya tendrás con quien jugar

—Es igual de celosa que tu Serena —sonrió a su hermana, al ver a la niña haciendo pucheros.

—Oye, yo no soy celosa —dijo Serena fingiéndose ofendida abrazando más a su pequeña.

—Ve con ese cuento a quien no te conozca hermanita, oye pequeña —sonriendo a la niña.

Volteo a ver a su tía aun haciendo un puchero— ¿Mande tía?

—Ven mi niña hermosa

Serena la soltó para que se pasara al asiento de su tía.

Abrazo a la pequeña— Dime ¿por qué no quieres tener hermanitos? —escuchando que su cuñado seguía cantando después de la noticia que acababa de dar.

—Es que yo soy la bebé, no quiero que haya más bebés que yo, además soy el solecito de la casa —dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de su tía haciendo un gesto lloroso.

Acaricio su cabello con dulzura— Siempre serás la bebé y el solecito de la casa, tus papis y tus hermanos y mucho menos nosotros dejaremos de quererte

—Pero mami dice que los bebés la necesitaran y yo también la necesito —dijo jugando con sus manitas— además no me quiere dar leche

—Bueno pequeña tu mami por el contrario va necesitar tu ayuda para cuidar de los bebes, pero eso no quiere decir que dejara de cuidarte a ti también y la leche, seguro que no te gustara

—Pero yo quiero, también soy una bebé —dijo haciendo un puchero— dice que solo es para el bebé

—No eres una bebé mi cielo eres una encantadora niña de cinco años, si fueras una bebé no podrías correr y jugar por todos lados

—Pero soy la bebé de la casa —dijo llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Igual que tu hermana Hotaru para tus papás también sigue siendo una bebé y ya no tiene nada de bebe mucho menos de niña eso no cambiara cariño

Hizo un puchero derramando unas lágrimas— Pero si no soy bebé ya no me van a querer

—Te van a querer siempre pequeña, porque ellos te aman al igual que aman a tus hermanos y amaran a las bebés igual que tú quieres mucho a tus hermanos ¿no?

Asintió— Pero yo quiero ser siempre la bebé, porque luego ya no me van a cuidar

Sonrió secando sus lágrimas— Siempre van a cuidarte, así como yo siempre cuido de mi primer bebe que no es tu primito —guiño un ojo.

—¿Siempre seré la bebé? —preguntó aun con un puchero.

—Creo que se parece a Serena más de lo que imagine —dijo Darien sonriendo al haber puesto atención a la conversación.

—Claro mi amor, porque sabes, tu mamá es mi bebé y siempre estoy cuidándola —beso su frente— sin duda es idéntica —mirando a su esposo de reojo.

—¿Mamá es una bebé también? —preguntó curiosa.

—Así es, es mi bebe —saco de su cartera la foto que tenia de ellas cuando eran niñas— mira

Miró la fotografía sonriendo— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando lo que su madre quería tocar.

—Es un cangrejo —sonrió divertida— ¿ves cómo tu mami es mi bebe? —abrazando a Serena hacia ella— ¿verdad que eres mi bebe?

Sonrió divertida— Si, hasta la fecha no dejas de cuidarme

—Yo también quiero uno de esos ¿puedo tener uno de mascota? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Mejor un cachorro que te parece pequeña si yo te lo regalo porque uno de esos te puede comer

—¿Comen? —preguntó asustada— ¿se quería comer a mamá?

—Si mi niña, pero no te preocupes tu tía no dejara que eso pase, pero dime ¿te gustaría un cachorro de mascota?

Sonrió asintiendo con énfasis— ¿Los cachorros no me comen? —preguntó ladeando su rostro curioso.

—No pequeña los cachorros son muy juguetones, y cuidan, pero tú también debes cuidarlo a él

—Si tía... —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia el escenario.

Sonrió observándola— Gracias Haru, por cuidarme de los cangrejos

—Siempre te cuidare —acariciando la mejilla de su hermana— porque eres mi bebe auchs —sintió como pateaban su vientre— creo que este bebe será celoso

Sonrió divertida— Los míos también, ¿te imaginas?, tres nuevos bebés con sangre Tsukino, caprichosos y celosos

—Serán una bomba nuestros hijos

—Sí, lo serán —dijo recargando el rostro en el hombro de su hermana— gracias Haru —murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia el escenario, el concierto estaba por terminar y Seiya parecía con mas energía y entusiasmo, sin duda cantar en un escenario lo llenaba de vida.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre la de ella, disfrutando ese instante con su pequeña hermana a la cual nunca dejaría de proteger.

La presentación de Seiya termino como siempre siendo un éxito, al finalizar los invitados especiales fueron conducidos a un pequeño lounge donde se llevaría acabo un brindis por los diez años de éxito de Seiya y su carrera en ascenso, la familia estaba reunida, amigos y personas de la agencia, todos conviviendo amenamente, hasta que llego Seiya ya arreglado para celebrar, al verlo no dudo en acercarse a él.

—¿Me daría un autógrafo? —preguntó a su espalda.

Sonrió al reconocer su voz— Será todo un placer señorita —la abrazo besándola.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios— Felicidades amor, estuviste maravilloso... —dijo abrazándolo recargando la frente en la de él.

—Gracias amor —sonrió al ver entrar detrás de el a su hijo que se había quedado con él hasta la hora del brindis— ¿qué te pareció nuestro hijo?

Se separó para mirar a su pequeño— Maravilloso, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi pequeño príncipe, vaya que me dieron una sorpresa al cantar esa canción

—Hola mamá, me alegra que te haya gustado, papá me enseño muy bien y quiero seguir aprendiendo

—¿Estás seguro que quieres cantar mi pequeño? —preguntó acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

—Si mamá, quiero transmitir todo de mi al público ha sido una experiencia maravillosa que quiero repetir, ahora sé por qué le gusta tanto a papá

Sonrió besando su frente— Entonces te apoyare mi amor, solo mucho cuidadito de andar coqueteando con las chicas ¿eh?

Se sonrojo, mas al ver a la niña de sus sueños— Si mamá

Le hizo un pequeño gesto— Anda ve con tus hermanas que quieren felicitarte y usted señor me debe mi autógrafo

—Claro, ¿tiene en que escribir?

—Sí, aquí —dijo tocándose los labios— y en otras partes... —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió divertido— Entonces quizás deba esperar un poco para que pueda darle mi autógrafo

Sonrió abrazándolo— El video quedo estupendo, me gusto la última parte donde salimos todos —dijo recargándose en su pecho haciendo que la abrazara, para ese instante y como ya estaba rodeada de gente de confianza se había quitado el abrigo.

—Si fue un plus del director —correspondiendo el abrazo.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, sabía que tenía que decirle el incidente, pero no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento— Quedo hermoso el video, gracias mi amor, por hacerlo conmigo

—Gracias a ti mi amor, fue el video más hermoso y el que más me ha gustado, porque lo hice contigo

Sonrió subiendo la mirada— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti te amo —acercándose de nuevo para besarla.

—Buenas noches —dijo al llegar a la pareja— ¿interrumpo?

Reconoció esa voz haciendo que Seiya la abrazara más.

—Muy buenas noches —se separó de su esposa, sin soltarla— ¿cómo está señor Malaquite?

—Complacido con el espectáculo —dijo mirando por un segundo a la rubia para luego poner su atención en el cantante— después de lo poco que he visto creo que estoy más que interesado en invertir

—No se arrepentirá —sonrió más que feliz— se lo puedo asegurar, daré lo mejor de mi

—Estoy seguro que así será... ¿no me presentará?

—Claro le presento a mi esposa Serena Kou, amor él es el señor Malaquite uno de los inversionistas de la nueva gira, que será al extranjero

Se separó un poco de Seiya para mirar a aquel hombre— Mucho gusto no sabía que la gira fuera a ser tan extensa

—Eso andamos viendo aun, todo dependerá del éxito que obtenga en los primeros conciertos de la gira, como vera no me gusta perder

Haruka se acercó con su esposo, mirando a ese tipo con seriedad— Buenas noches

—Buenas noches —dijo volteando con molestia al reconocer a quien lo había golpeado.

—Seiya tengo frio, ¿me pones tu saco? —dijo mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa para que no sospechara nada.

—Claro amor —se quitó el saco colocándolo sobre sus hombros— ¿mucho mejor? —frotando sus brazos para darles calor— permítame presentarle a Haruka Tsukino y a mi primo Darien Chiba —sonrió al volver la mirada hacia aquel inversionista.

Tan solo asintió cubriéndose bien con el saco.

—Mucho gusto —dijo asintiendo sutil.

— ¿Darien eres tú? —murmuró el acompañante de Malaquite, sonriendo al reconocerlo.

—¿Fiore? —murmuró sonriendo sutil— tantos años ¿qué haces aquí?, ah disculpa déjame presentarte a mi esposa Haruka y por creo que ya conoces a mi primo

Frunció el ceño a la rubia— Vaya te casaste

Haruka no perdió detalle de aquel chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, estoy felizmente casado —dijo sonriendo rodeando la cintura de su esposa— ¿y tú?, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Trabajo con Malaquite administrando sus bienes, oye amigo que tal si compartimos un par de copas a tu esposa no le molestaría ¿o sí? —tomándolo del brazo.

—Ah, lo siento, mi esposa está un poco cansada, ya casi nos vamos, pero será en otra ocasión, quizá quieras ir a casa a comer, te presentare a mi hijo

—Claro será un placer, anda vamos solo una copa en el bar no creo que se enoje tu esposa si hace tanto que no nos vemos —volvió a insistir— además recuerda tu promesa

Volteo a ver a Haruka— ¿Me permites un momento mi amor?

—Claro amor —murmuró sin despegar la mirada de ese sujeto— no tardes si —acercándose a él besando sus labios— iré a buscar a Kenda seguro esta con Seiya

—Si mi amor... —le sonrió.

—Yo te acompaño Haru —dijo tomando el brazo de su hermana— ¿nos iremos temprano verdad mi amor?

—Claro amor —le sonrió a su esposa.

—Permiso vamos Haru —dijo alejándose con su hermana.

—Bien nosotros estaremos en el bar —dijo Darien alejándose con su viejo amigo.

—Tiene una familia interesante señor Kou —dijo viendo a la rubia alejarse junto con la que lo había golpeado.

—Gracias señor Malaquite —sonrió al ver alejarse a su esposa, al menos el saco cubría lo necesario.

—Es muy bella su esposa —dijo observándolo fijamente.

—Si lo es, sumamente hermosa

—Por lo que veo llevan mucho tiempo casados

—Así es exactamente diez años de casados

—Ya veo, me alegra saber que mi próxima inversión está asegurada

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Tener diez años de matrimonio habla bien de ti y por supuesto de ella, quiere decir que eres de fiar, a menos claro que solo sea apariencia

—No es apariencia —dijo con total seguridad— amo a mi esposa con todo mi ser y sé que ella también me ama

—Me alegro que tengas tanta seguridad quiero entender que nunca ha habido infidelidades en su matrimonio

—Entiende perfectamente, jamás las ha habido ni las habrá

Sonrió asintiendo— Comprendo acepto ser inversionista de tu gira

—sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia el— No se arrepentirá

Estrecho su mano con firmeza— Debe saber señor Kou que, aunque en este momento no estemos firmando el contrato este para mi es el momento que marca el inicio de mi asociación ya que estoy dando mi palabra

—Y yo acepto su palabra con honor señor Malaquite —presionando su mano con la misma seguridad y firmeza.

—El lunes a primera hora iré a su agencia a firmar el contrato, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, con mi ayuda podrá conquistar el continente americano

—Y yo daré todo de mi para que así suceda, se lo aseguro

—Eso espero —dijo soltando su mano— que sea capaz de todo por conquistar el mundo, solo así se tiene éxito señor Kou, sacrificando muchas cosas —tomo una copa de un mesero que iba pasando entregándole una a él— brindemos entonces señor Kou por su éxito

—Créame que en mi vida llegue a sacrificar muchas cosas y mientras tenga el apoyo de mi familia lograre superar cualquier cosa

—Su esposa lo apoya en todo por lo que veo ¿verdad? —dijo bebiendo en seguida un sorbo de licor volteando hacia donde se encontraba la rubia con algunos niños alrededor.

Aquella mirada que le dirigió a su esposa le desagrado— Así es, ella es mi soporte principal

—Es bueno que cuente con una mujer que comprenda una vida tan complicada y ajetreada como la suya

—Mi familia lo entiende y me apoya señor, y eso es muy valioso para mí por eso cada concierto y cada canción siempre va dedicado a ellos principalmente

—Si me di cuenta, ese último vídeo habla de su vida ¿verdad?

—Así es, es completamente inspirado en ella

—Sin duda usted es un gran cantante señor Kou

Asintió ligeramente, si apartar la mirada de él, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su copa.

—Me dará mucho gusto conocerlo, claro si usted me lo permite

—Claro señor Malaquite será un placer

—¿Qué le parece si los invito este fin de semana a mi casa de campo?

—Claro, dígame donde está su casa y ahí estaré

—Enviare a mi chofer por ustedes

—Gracias, pero en verdad no es necesario señor

—Nada de eso, eres una estrella y como tal debo tratarte

—En verdad señor, no tiene que molestarse tanto, antes de ser una estrella también soy un hombre como cualquier otro

—Tu esposa ira mas cómoda, seguramente preferirá que no manejes

—No es ninguna molestia hacerlo, quizás mi primo me ayude a conducir —observándolo a lo lejos— no le molestara que también lo invite ¿verdad? ya que es parte de mi familia

—No claro que no, hago extensa mi invitación hacia toda su familia

—Gracias entonces espero la dirección y nosotros llegaremos

—Por supuesto, ya no lo entretengo más, parece que su esposa está impaciente

—Si bastante, ha sido un día ajetreado si me disculpa —dejo la copa a un lado para alejarse de él.

—Adelante —murmuró observándolo alejarse viendo más allá de él, mirando a la rubia y esas piernas que se notaban bajo su transparente vestido.

Se acercó a su esposa— Listo ¿nos vamos?

—Si mi amor —sonrió al verlo abrazándolo de inmediato— ¿ya terminaste?

La abrazó hacia él— Si vamos y compremos algo de cenar ¿sí?

Se acercó a su oído— Tengo todo listo en la torre —murmuró besando su mejilla.

Sonrió complacido— Ahora si pensaste en todo —abrazándola aún más.

—Siempre pienso en todo mi amor —murmuró sonriéndole— vámonos entonces

Se acercó a su madre— Nos vemos mañana —sonrió con picardía.

Sonrió negando— Ay muchachos siempre tan locos, hasta mañana, cuidare de los niños —dijo acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

—Hasta mañana, hagan caso a su abuelita y pórtense bien

—Quiero ir con ustedes

—Hoy no princesita, hoy es una de las noches para papis —dijo a la pequeña que hizo un puchero, se acercó a la pequeña— mañana te prometo que los llevare al parque de diversiones si te portas bien ¿qué dices mi solecito?

Sonrió asintiendo— Y me compras muchos dulces

Claro pequeña princesa —se acercó besando su frente.

Serena sonrió al ver lo fácil que era contentarla— Entonces duerme bien mi hermoso solecito

—Si mami —estiro sus bracitos hacia ella para abrazarla.

La abrazó con fuerza— Pórtate bien y sueña bonito mi dulce solecito —beso su frente para luego voltear a ver a su pequeño— usted apuesto príncipe, cuide de estas bellas damas ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo hare mamá, no te preocupes —abrazándola.

—De acuerdo mi pequeño —beso su mejilla— princesa, cuidas de tus hermanos —dijo sonriéndole a su hija mayor.

—Claro mamá, yo los cuido —besando su mejilla— ustedes también cuídense mucho

—Si hija, descansa, hasta mañana —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Hasta mañana mi pequeña luz —abrazando a su hija mayor.

—Hasta mañana papá —dijo abrazándolo— y gracias por la canción, es muy bella

—Es lo que tu significas para mí mi princesa

—Gracias papá —beso su mejilla sonriéndole al soltarlo.

Tomo la mano de su esposa— Me parece que Darien está ocupado, ¿me despides de él?

—Si papá nosotras les decimos que tuvieron que irse —dijo sonriendo.

—Vamos amor, te va a gustar mi sorpresa —dijo Serena sonriéndole.

—Si vamos, nos vemos Kenda —sonrió al pequeño que estaba junto a su hijo.

—Adiós tío, adiós tía...

Al voltear hacia la salida pudo notar la mirada aquel hombre y como asentía como si se despidiera de ella, solo atino a abrazarse del brazo de Seiya y evitar su mirada— Vamos amor

Sonrió conduciéndola hacia la salida del lugar, para por fin estar a su lado.

Respiró profundamente al verse por fin libre de la mirada de ese hombre, no entendía como alguien así podría asociarse con su esposo para la gira.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola buenas noches, una enorme disculpa por la falta de actualización en los últimos domingos, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, con un capítulo más y con una situación que quizá les llame la atención como lo es la aparición de Fiore y el problema en el que se metió Serena por andar provocando a su marido, no mide consecuencias de sus acciones, pero bueno en realidad nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o comentario ya saben estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	57. Chapter 57

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 57 parte 2

Haruka observaba detenidamente a su esposo con aquel hombre, que por alguna extraña razón le inquietaba, por lo que no tardo en acercarse— ¿Darien podemos irnos?

—Haru —sonrió no tardando en rodear su cintura— ¿te sientes bien?

—Cansada —murmuró dejándose abrazar por su esposo.

—Amigo tu esposa es agradable

—Y la mujer más bella —dijo besando su mejilla— y pronto me hará padre de una hermosa bebita ¿verdad amor?

—Claro amor, será una niña muy hermosa

Tomo la copa dando un sorbo observando a la rubia— Pues para ser mujer tiene demasiada fuerza, y más estando embarazada, no es el tipo de mujer con las que salías

—Por eso la amo, porque es única, ni siquiera su hermana se parece a ella —sonrió feliz— Haruka es la mujer que había estado esperando

—Ya entiendo —se acercó acariciando su mejilla— has cambiado Darien

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sin soltar a su esposa.

—Porque de todos los hombres que he conocido tu siempre has sido el más atractivo —sonrió ligeramente aun al ver la molestia en la chica.

Sonrió divertido bebiendo un poco de su whisky— Exageras

—Sabes que nunca he exagerado, eres un hombre lleno de fortalezas —sonrió de lado moviendo un poco su cabello.

—Tal vez, pero ahora mi mayor fortaleza es mi esposa y mis hijos

—Claro una mujer —haciendo una ligera mueca— jamás habías necesitado de una, no sé qué tiene de especial tu esposa

Lo miró fijamente con seriedad— Es mi esposa y te pido de favor que la respetes

Frunció el ceño con molestia— Darien si quieres puedes quedarte, me iré con Kenda

—No mi amor vamos, Fiore fue un gusto volver a verte que te vaya bien —dijo poniéndose de pie— vamos Haru

—Darien espera —lo tomo del brazo, para besarlo frente a su esposa.

Aquello sin duda lo tomo desprevenido, sabía que había soltado a Haru cuando empujo a su antiguo amigo— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que siempre desee hacer —sonrió al haber conseguido su objetivo— me salvaste una vez, y desde entonces me gustas

Haruka simplemente no sabía que decir o hacer ante ese acto, sin duda era algo que jamás habría imaginado.

—Discúlpate... —dijo con seriedad.

—No voy a disculparme por algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, claro que no habría querido hacerlo frente a tu esposo, pero ya que insiste en quedarse a tu lado

—Te disculparas con mi esposa, estoy casado y mi mujer merece respeto, así que discúlpate con Haruka

—Darien déjalo —frunció el ceño aún molesta— es mejor irnos ahora mismo, ya que sujetos como él me enferman

—Es una pena Fiore, que no tengas respeto por nada ni por nadie, no se te ocurra buscarme, ahórrame la pena de correrte —dijo mirándolo con decepción— vamos Haru —volvió a tomarla de la cintura para alejarse.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte, y sin duda espero que después vuelva a suceder

Solo se detuvo por un instante negando, sin darle mayor importancia continúo caminando con su esposa— Lo lamento mi amor no tenía idea

—Ni se te ocurra besarme —murmuró aun molesta.

Sonrió sutil— No pensaba hacerlo, al menos no hasta que me lave la boca

—No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de amigos —cruzándose de brazos.

Se detuvo tomándola suavemente de los brazos— No tenía idea Haru, hace años que perdí contacto con Fiore y sinceramente nunca me imaginé que sintiera algo por mi

—Pues vaya que debe ser algo fuerte como para no importarle, aunque yo diría que lo que siente es obsesión

—Vamos Haru, quita esa cara, deberías estar tranquila al menos no fue una chica —sonrió sutil.

—Chica o chico es lo mismo, te beso y tuvo la desfachatez de hacerlo frente a mí, quizás también debí darle una paliza para que él y su jefe dejen de meterse con lo que más quiero

—Yo también lo hubiera golpeado, pero sería tener más problemas y sería darle la importancia que no tiene, vamos Haru, no estés molesta, te amo y eso es lo único que debe importarte, ¿ahora si me vas a explicar cuál es tu molestia con el jefe de Fiore?

—Ay pues su jefecito intento llevarse a mi hermana como quieres que no esté molesta y por si no tenía suficiente resulta que su sirviente me quiere arrebatar a mi esposo

—¿Como que ese hombre quiso llevarse a tu hermana? —preguntó con seriedad— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, por mí no debes temer

—Por qué Serena le soltó una bofetada y no pensé que lo fuéramos a volver a ver, además no era el momento para hacerlo

—Pues Seiya tiene que saberlo, creo que ya sé de donde aprendió Fiore esas cosas, antes no era así —suspiró profundamente tomando las manos de su esposa— tranquila amor, no tienes que enojarte, le hará daño a la bebé

—Si así es su sirviente no quiero saber cómo será ese tal Malaquite

Acaricio su mejilla— No te preocupes, tu hermana estará bien, ella también sabe darse su lugar, anda quita esa cara y sonríe para mi

—Te besaría en este mismo instante, pero no hasta que te laves con mucho jabón y si es posible cloro al menos no soy la única que suele ser atractiva para ambos sexos —murmuró divertida— Kenda es hora de irnos —se alejó buscando a su hijo.

Sonrió divertido observándola, como no amar a una mujer como ella, que era la combinación perfecta de ambas actitudes, fuerte como hombre y con una belleza y celos dignos de cualquier mujer, aun con esa sonrisa se alejó detrás de ella.

X-X

Estaciono el auto, ayudándola a bajar— Que sucede amor, has estado muy callada en todo el camino

Tomo su mano para bajar, por más que había querido que no se diera cuenta de las cosas la conocía tan bien que no podía ocultarle nada— Pensaba en el concierto y en la gira que quieres iniciar, ¿crees que sea buena idea?

—Es una buena oportunidad, aun no sé si tendré éxito fuera del país

—Estoy segura que lo tendrías Seiya, eres un excelente cantante y muy apuesto, solo que la gira supongo que será en los próximos meses y yo con el embarazo tal vez no te pueda acompañar

—Si eso estaba pensando, por eso veré que la gira no sea tan larga, porque quiero estar junto a ti cuando nazcan

Entraron al ascensor, suspiró sutil— Seiya... ¿crees que sigo luciendo bien?, ¿no me veo patética?

—No amor, ¿por qué lo dices? —presionando el botón del ascensor.

—¿Crees que aún me sigo viendo bien?, me refiero ya no tengo veinte años, no soy una jovencita

—Te ves aún mejor que cuando tenías veinte años amor, aunque estos vestidos te lucen muy bien siguen sin gustarme que los uses en público, ya sé que solo son para mí, y me encantas

—¿Pero...? —volteo a verlo.

—Shhh —se acercó besando sus labios.

Cerro lentamente los ojos buscando sentir el calor de sus labios, él era el único al cual quería provocar a cada instante, y nadie más.

La abrazó hacia él sin dejar de besarla.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, buscando su amor, tratando de hacer que esas palabras que le había dicho aquel hombre se borraran de su memoria.

El ascensor se abrió y la cargo sacándola de ahí— Eres muy hermosa mi amor

—¿De verdad?, dime Seiya, ¿jamás te has sentido avergonzado de mí?

—No amor jamás, por el contrario, me siento orgulloso de tener una esposa tan hermosa como tu

Sonrió besando su mejilla— ¿Y te gusta que te seduzca?

—Me encanta —abriendo la puerta del departamento.

—Sabes que yo solo quiero provocarte a ti ¿verdad? —dijo besando su cuello— que tú eres el amor de mi vida y que solo tengo ojos para ti, que solo te pertenezco a ti

—Si mi amor lo sé a la perfección, porque solo eres mía

—Solo tuya mi amor —murmuró desatando el nudo de su corbata— te amo Seiya, solo quiero ser atractiva para ti

—Lo eres mi amor, sumamente atractiva

—Feliz aniversario Seiya Kou —dijo haciendo que volteara hacia la mesa del comedor, prácticamente un banquete estaba servido, un par de velas lo alumbraban y una lámpara de estrellas iluminaba el techo de la habitación que estaba con las puertas abiertas— hoy soy tu fan

—Wow esto es fabuloso —observado cada detalle con detenimiento— ¿así que hoy tengo en mi departamento a una hermosa fan?

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, una fan para ti solito... deberás aprovecharte muy bien porque no la tendrás hasta nuevo aviso

—Eso me grada, y dime hermosa fan ¿qué preparaste de comer para mí? por qué sabes necesito comer muy bien para tener energías

—Distintos cortes de carne, pasta y de postre un delicioso pay con salsa de fresas y una botella de champaña

—Todo suena exquisito —caminando con ella hacia la mesa.

—¿Me permite señor Kou?, hoy además de ser su fan, seré su mesera

—Eso me agrada, tenerla solo para mi

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Bájame... —murmuró— seré tu mesera en un traje poco convencional

La bajó con delicadeza— Ah sí ¿qué tipo de traje?

Camino hacia el sillón para poder quitarse el abrigo y en seguida el saco sonriendo— Si me lo quitaba lo iba a perder y no quiero que lo subasten —sonrió luciéndole por fin aquel vestido transparente.

—Eres sumamente hermosa amor ¿por qué tendrían que subastar esa hermosa prenda?

—Me refería a tu saco amor —sonrió sutil— y como ya no tiene casi que luzca este vestido entonces… —dijo bajando el cierre del vestido— no cubre más de lo que tú has visto

—wow —la observo detenidamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella— bellísima

Sonrió bajándose lentamente las mangas del vestido hasta deslizarlo por su cuerpo dando un paso al frente dejando el vestido en el piso— Es casi lo mismo

—Mi amor… —admiro su hermoso cuerpo— te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor, perdón señor Kou tome asiento en seguida le serviré —Sonrió divertida.

—Claro muero de hambre —tomando asiento observando la decoración.

—Espero que todo sea de su agrado —dijo Serena caminando hacia el comedor para servirle.

—Y vaya que lo es —sin despegar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Había tomado un plato para servirle un poco de carne cuando volteo a verlo, sonrojándose al instante por esa mirada— ¿Pasta?

—Por favor —sonriéndole seductoramente.

Desvió la mirada, pese a años casados y aun la ponía nerviosa, le sirvió un trozo de carne y un poco de pasta colocando el plato frente a él— ¿Champaña o vino?

—Champaña por favor y una para ti porque quiero que brindes conmigo

Asintió yendo hacia donde estaba la botella prácticamente recién abierta, dándole la espalda para servir un par de copas— ¿Y su esposa no se enojará porque brinde conmigo?

—Mi esposa no sabe que estoy aquí —admirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo enfocándose en su bien formado trasero y en esas piernas que lo enloquecían.

—Entonces no creo que haya problema —dijo sonriendo llevando en sus manos el par de copas dejando una a un lado de su plato— ¿me permitiría acompañarlo a cenar?

—claro eso es lo que más deseo, no me gusta comer solo

Sonrió tomando otro plato para servirse un poco al igual que él— ¿Y su esposa siempre lo deja cenar solo?

—No, mi esposa me procura mucho en ese sentido, claro que cuando estoy de viaje por las giras y ella no puede estar a mi lado la extraño

—¿Y no busca compañía de alguien más? —dijo tomando asiento a un lado de él.

—No a menos que sea una hermosa fan como usted —tomando la copa para brindar.

Sonrió tomando la copa— ¿Por qué brindamos señor Kou?

—Por tener a mi fan número uno completamente desnuda para mí —acercando su copa a la de ella.

Se sonrojo golpeando suavemente su copa— Semi desnuda —murmuró fijando la mirada en sus ojos— salud señor Kou

—Salud —sonriendo aún más al tomar un sorbo de su copa.

Bebió un poco de champaña sin dejar de mirarlo— La cena se ve deliciosa, disfrútela señor Kou

—Gracias hermosa señorita —comenzando a comer, disfrutando cada uno de esos platillos.

Lo observo comer y disfrutar de cada platillo que le servía y ella a su vez disfrutando de estar con él, el momento del postre llego y sabía que sería por demás agradable— ¿Fresas?

—Mis favoritas ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Lo intuía —dijo colocando un poco de pay bañándolo con salsa de fresas y decorando una entera.

—Que buena intuición tienes —sonrió abriendo la boca para que le diera de comer.

Sonrió al ver que esperaba que le diera, corto un pequeño trozo tomándolo con cuidado para dárselo— ¿Rico?

Saboreo aquel bocado— Delicioso

Se acercó un poco— Tienes un poco aquí —murmuró acercándose a sus labios dándole una pequeña lamida en la comisura.

Cerro sus ojos ante ese pequeño roce— Creo que tengo un poco más del otro lado

—¿De verdad? —sonrió tomando su rostro para poder lamer el otro extremo de sus labios.

La jalo hacia él sentándola en sus piernas, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

Le gustaba cuando la trataba de esa forma, una manera única de entender que solo era de él, que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, rodeo su cuello sujetándose de su hombro mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro besándolo tan profundamente como podía.

Ese beso dio inicio a una serie de caricias en su espalda buscando el broche del sostén, mientras su boca jugaba con la de ella recorriéndola son la lengua y succionándola.

Gimió entre sus labios acariciando su cuello buscando los botones de su camisa, enfocándose en solo sentirlo y amarlo.

Retiro poco a poco aquella prenda, para poder acariciar y presionar sus pechos, habían sido semanas de contención que ahora simple y sencilla mente no podía detenerse, necesitaba sentirla suya, hacerle el amor y amarla por completo.

—Sei... mi amor... —murmuró entre sus labios, mordisqueándolos un poco.

Aquello fue suficiente, para mover sus besos por su rostro hasta su cuello saboreando su aroma y su dulzura— Serena...

Suspiró profundamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su amado esposo disfrutara de su piel.

No dudo en darle una pequeña mordida, buscando acariciar su intimidad, haciendo que abriera un poco las piernas.

Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir su mordida— ¿Aun tienes hambre mi amor?

—Muchísima hambre —bajando más sus besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos con intensidad.

Gimió aferrándose a su hombro— Mi amor, disfrútalos ahora que un puedes

—Eso hare, te disfrutare por completo —pasando sus besos al otro pecho, al tiempo que introducía la mano dentro de su prenda íntima sintiendo su humedad.

Se echó un poco para atrás al sentir su mano jugar en ella, esas caricias que siempre le hacían desear más, abrió un poco más las piernas dejando que disfrutara de ella, habían sido días de contenerse y en esa ocasión que le habían dado una especie de permiso especial lo aprovecharía.

La sujetó con firmeza, sin dejar de acariciarla al ver su expresión llena de placer— Esta noche seré yo quien te consienta

Sonrió feliz— Siempre me consientes —murmuró mordiéndose sutilmente su labio disfrutando de esas caricias que la hacían desear más— pero... consiénteme todo lo que tú quieras

—Lo hare mi hermosa esposa —besando su cuello, jugando aún más en su intimidad.

Gimió cerrando los ojos, sonriendo ante esas caricias y esos besos, sentir la humedad de sus labios por su piel le hacía estremecer, saberse degustada de esa forma, como si fuese el más exquisito platillo que pudiera disfrutar— Seiya

Gimió en sus caricias, separándose un poco, tomando un poco de aquel postre untándolo sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida— Si haces eso no volver a ver ese postre sin recordar este instante

—Eso pretendo —untando el otro pecho, para enseguida lamerla disfrutando del postre.

Se estremeció cerrando los ojos, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, enterrando sus uñas en su hombro— Me gusta...

—Y a mi —recorriéndola por completo una y otra vez hasta quitar todo el dulce.

—Sí que tienes hambre... —murmuró estremeciéndose— puedo sentir como te gusta

—Me encanta —sonrió al ver que sus pechos no tenían un solo rastro de aquel dulce, para enseguida cargarla y llevarla hacia la recamara.

Se sujetó de su cuello sonriéndole— Siempre encuentras nuevas maneras de disfrutarme y eso me enloquece mi amor, cada día te deseo mas

—Y lo hare cada día mas, esta noche mi esposa no debe hacer esfuerzo alguno

—Me fascina que trates así mi amor —murmuró besando su mejilla— y lo que más me gusta es que eres solo tu quien puede ver más allá de una simple tela

—Soy el único que puedo disfrutarte a plenitud —recostándola con suavidad en la cama.

—Sí, eres el único mi amor —dijo acariciando su mejilla— te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma

Se separó de ella tan solo para comenzar a desvestirse sensualmente, para deleite de ella.

Sonrió observándolo con detenimiento— Que hombre tan apuesto

—Y solo tuyo —guiño un ojo al terminar de quitarse la camisa.

—Eso es aún más agradable —sonrió admirándolo por completo— y veo que me deseas aún mas

Desabrocho el pantalón bajándolo poco a poco— Igual que tú a mí me deseas

Sonrió disfrutando de ese instante en que su cuerpo quedaba al desnudo— Me siento la mujer más afortunada por tener al hombre más apuesto del universo y solo para mi

—Solo para ti —acercándose a ella, volviendo a besarla.

Se sujetó de su cintura incorporándose un poco para poder besarlo a profundidad saboreando sus labios, estar sin ellos era un martirio.

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Suspiró al sentirse protegida entre sus brazos— Mi amor, solo quiero tus miradas, tus caricias, quiero ser tuya por siempre

—Lo eres solo mía, pero por favor mi amor ya no uses esos vestidos tan poco reveladores, no me gusta que nadie vea más de la cuenta de lo que es mío

Asintió buscando su mirada— No volveré a salir así, te lo prometo... —murmuró acariciando su espalda— pero recuerda que solo tú puedes verme desnuda por completo

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera despertar los mismos deseos que tengo yo de ti en alguien más —acariciando su rostro con ternura— te amo tanto

—Lo siento mi amor —murmuró sonriéndole— me gusta cuando eres apasionado y luego tan dulce, eres el único hombre que despierta en mí el deseo

—Y tú la única que lo despierta en mi —rozando sus labios mientras le quitaba la prenda íntima— tendremos cuidado ¿sí?

—Si mi amor, sé que tu cuidaras de mí y de nuestros bebés —dijo sonriendo dejando que la terminara de desnudar.

Sonrió acomodándose entre sus piernas para penetrarla con sumo cuidado— Te amo

Sonrió agarrándose de sus brazos— Te amo, te necesitaba... —murmuró suspirando al por fin sentirlo.

—Y yo a ti te necesitaba tanto, no sabes cómo tuve que contenerme para no tomarte en estas semanas

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo sé lo mismo que yo por hacerte mío mi cuerpo te necesitaba

Sonrió mientras se movía despacio, dejando escapar algunos jadeos sin dejar de admirar su rostro.

—¿Qué me hiciste Seiya que no hay día que no desee ser tuya?

—Lo mismo me pregunto bombón que hiciste conmigo que no hay día que pueda estar sin ti

Sonrió aún más arañando su espalda— Te amo mi apuesto guardaespaldas

—Y yo a ti mi hermosa chiquilla te amo —acariciando su rostro moviéndose un poco más, cerrando sus ojos ante el placer que sentía.

Sonrió mirándolo, grabándose en la memoria ese instante en que la hacía disfrutar y la cuidaba a la vez— Te amo, me fascinas

Se acercó a sus labios besándolos, mostrándole cuanto la amaba.

Lo abrazó hacia ella besándolo disfrutando de su sabor, acariciando con ansias y deseo su espalda, no importaba nada más en ese instante que él, su esposo.

Sonrió entre sus labios sintiendo el momento acercarse, nada importaba salvo ella su esposa era un momento en el que solo existían ellos dos y nadie más que ellos dos— Te amo—murmuró entre jadeos.

—Amor —gimió entre sus labios— no te detengas amor mío

Sonrió a su esposa aumentando un poco más sus movimientos— ¿Estas bien?

Asintió atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder besarlo y demostrarle que también estaba en sus brazos.

Atrapo sus labios ahogando un gemido lleno de placer mientras explotaba en su interior, respirando un tanto agitado.

Tan solo se separó de sus labios dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

—Eres maravillosa —sonriendo lleno de satisfacción— te amo

—Aunque esta vez casi no hice nada —sonrió suspirando más que complacida.

—Y así debe ser, por que no debes esforzarte mi amor —recostándose a su lado— te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor, gracias por complacerme —dijo abrazándose a él.

La abrazó hacia él— También te necesitaba, y ahora estoy más que feliz

Suspiró besando su pecho— Me agrada escuchar eso, porque yo también estoy muy feliz

Jalo las mantas cubriéndola— ahora descansa amor mío que ha sido un día ajetreado

—Amor... —murmuró abrazándose a él— ¿qué opinas del señor Malaquite?

—El señor Malaquite es un hombre que apuesta o todo o nada

—¿Y va a apoyar la gira? —murmuró recostándose sobre su pecho.

—Sí, me dijo que invertirá, está seguro que será un gran éxito

—Entiendo —murmuró acariciando suavemente su piel— ¿te agrado?

—Aun no puedo dar una opinión certera sobre él, por cierto, nos invitó el fin de semana a su casa de campo

—¿Aceptaste? —murmuró abrazándose más él.

—Sí, se me hizo una grosería desairarlo, aunque insistió en mandar a su chofer, le dije que no se preocupara que nosotros llegaríamos

Se acomodó para poder mirarlo— Me gustaría quedarme en la casa, para descansar, tu podrías cuidar a los niños ¿qué dices?

Sonrió acariciando su espalda— A decir verdad, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir

—Pero aceptaste, sería más grosero si no vas, estaré bien, descansare todo lo que no he descansado

—Está bien mi amor, llevare a los niños para que te dejen descansar si —beso su cabeza con amor.

Asintió volviendo a recostarse— Amor... ¿hoy si exagere verdad?

—Un vestido muy hermoso no lo voy a negar mi amor —abrazándola aún más.

—Pero que ahora no dejaba nada a la imaginación —murmuró jugando con su mano— lo siento...

—Solo no los vuelvas a usar así ¿sí? te amo tanto y no quiero que nadie más te vea, sé que soy muy celoso mi amor, pero es porque te amo

Asintió abrazándolo— Sé que me amas y que también es porque me cuidas, al menos ya no los usare así

Respiro aliviado— Menos mal, así no me preocupare tanto cuando los uses y no pueda estar a tu lado

—¿Te preocupes? —murmuró sintiéndose mal.

—Si mi amor, me preocupas por que no soportaría la idea que alguien se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre ti

Sollozo no pudiendo evitarlo, no sabía que se preocupado se ponía por ella que lo amaba tanto y que pensaba que todo estaba bien.

Cerro sus ojos sonriendo— Te amo tanto, soy muy feliz a tu lado

—Y yo junto a ti mi amor —dijo abrazándose a él— lo siento, pensé que no te importaba tanto como me vistiera, Haru dijo que debo darme mi lugar como una señora, pero no me siento como una señora

—Eres la señora Kou mi amor, mi esposa y estoy orgulloso de tener una esposa tan hermosa y sexi como tú, claro está solo para mi deleite

Sonrió sutil— ¿Puedo seguir vistiéndome sexy?, claro sin mostrar nada más de lo normal

—Mmm mi amor dejarías de ser tu si dejaras de hacerlo, te amo, pero por favor que no sean vestidos como el de hoy al menos que solo sean para que yo te vea o sea estando a solas, quizás puedas hacerme una pasarela privada

Sonrió asintiendo— Que bueno que me sugieres eso porque están por llegarme dos más...

— ¿Dos más? ay amor siempre me sorprendes

—Es que es lo más nuevo en moda y ya me conoces, lo siento

— ¿Que voy hacer contigo? eres adicta a la moda

—Así me conociste y así me amaste, solo que ahora no puedes salir conmigo de compras —dijo suspirando— extraño esos días en que te podía mandar

—Ay mi princesa tan mandona —abrazándola con fuerza— ya no puedes mandarme o gritarme, pero si puedes amarme

Sonrió abrazándolo refugiándose en sus brazos besando su pecho— Y te amo cada día de mi vida Seiya, te amo más cada vez y solo tú puedes tocarme y amarme

—Hasta el fin de nuestros días mi amor, te amare siempre

—Hasta el fin de nuestros días mi apuesto y seductor cantante —murmuró suspirando sintiéndose tan confortada de estar en sus brazos— mi Seiya Kou

—Mi Serena —cerro sus ojos sintiéndose cansado, necesitaba un poco de descanso y solo en brazos de su amada lo conseguiría.

X-X

No tenía mucho que su jefe se había quedado solo, la mujer que había llevado esa noche a su pent-house, servía una copa de whisky, ya sabía lo que su jefe quería y necesitaba después de una celebración o reunión así que solo esperaba a que saliera de la recamara.

Supero al salir de la habitación acomodándose la bata— Un baño refrescante siempre es bueno después de un poco de ejercicio

—Y nada mejor que una copa de whisky en las rocas, eres tan predecible —dijo jugando con la copa de vino tinto.

—No soy predecible, lo que pasa es que me conoces bien eso es todo —tomando la copa de Whisky bebiendo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

—Vaya que te dejaron seco —dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

—No exageres —tomando asiento en su cómodo sofá— aún no ha nacido la mujer que pueda satisfacerme por completo

Sonrió negando— Para ti ninguna mujer es suficiente

—No, aunque quizás haya una que pueda cumplir mis expectativas

—¿Serena Kou? —murmuró volteando a verlo.

— ¿Que comes que adivinas?

—No es tan difícil, hoy te abofetearon y te golpearon y todo por ella

Sobo su mejilla— Tampoco la otra chica se queda atrás, aunque su vestimenta no es tan sensual, y dime ¿tú que tienes que ver con el primo de Seiya Kou?

—Es un viejo conocido —dijo sonriendo al recordar su cara— es agente de la CIA lo conocí por un problemita que tuve y me salvo la vida

— ¿Y el beso que le diste? —enarcando una ceja observándolo detenidamente.

—Digamos que fue algo con lo que me quede con ganas de hacer y ver que se ha puesto aún más atractivo se me antojo

—En verdad que tú no tienes remedio —Extendió su copa hacia él para que le sirviera más— eres un descarado

Se acercó con la botella en la mano para servirle— Ahora tengo las posibilidades y el coraje para serlo, lo he aprendido de ti

— ¿Antes que te detenía? —dando un sorbo una vez que le sirvió.

—Vamos Malaquite, sabes cómo era yo hace algunos años, gracias a ti he podido ser lo que soy ahora

Sonrió ligeramente— Me haces ver como si fuera un héroe y no lo soy —se puso de pie acercándose a él.

—Para mí lo eres, me rescataste de no saber a dónde ir, que hacer, me sentía perdido y tú me ayudaste

—Aun sigues siendo como un niño perdido —sonrió ligeramente apartando su cabello del rostro.

—Tal vez, pero gracias a ti ya no me siento tan vacío y me siento más fuerte y capaz de muchas cosas

—Eso me agrada de ti, aunque no esperaba que fueras capaz de besarlo frente a su esposa

Sonrió divertido— Tenía ganas de hacerlo, se ha vuelto más guapo y siempre me ha gustado

—Espero que no te guste más que yo —murmuró con arrogancia.

—Eso jamás —dijo sonriéndole— tu eres mi todo

—Así me gusta —sujetándolo de la cintura— porque no soportaría que estuvieras con alguien más que no fuera yo espero que te quede claro a quien perteneces Fiore

—¿Y esa mujer?, ¿te gusta más que yo?

—Es hermosa no lo negare, pero por su forma de vestir no creo que sea una mujer tan fiel como el señor Kou quiere hacerme ver

—¿Quieres acostarte con ella?

—Sí, seguramente será capaz de hacerlo con tal de que su maridito alcance el éxito que espera, y no estaría mal tenerla entre mis brazos

—¿Y si te rechaza?

— ¿Alguna mujer me ha rechazado alguna vez? —sonriendo de lado— puede que se haga la difícil, pero estoy seguro que no va rechazarme

—No me gusta esa mujer, se viste de esa forma y se hace la digna, no sé cómo se atrevieron a golpearte

— ¿Estas celoso? —acariciando su mejilla— porque yo también tengo motivos para estar celoso

—Es que es la primera vez que te veo que piensas en una mujer más de una vez

—Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer lucir de esa forma y evidentemente que me golpean, esa otra rubia tiene la fuerza de un hombre no pega como mujer

—Sí, no sé porque se casó con ella Darien —dijo con molestia— ambas se ven tan arrogantes, me desagradan

—Quizás en eso radica su encanto mi querido Fiore, parecen ser mujeres muy interesantes, pero no tienes nada que temer, jamás voy a dejarte y eso debes saberlo de sobra

—¿Ni siquiera por una mujerzuela como esa Kou? —dijo más con temor.

—Recuerda que las mujerzuelas como ella solo son para pasar el rato

—Eso espero...

X-X

Ya se había bañado y ahora el preparaba el desayuno para su esposa, fruta picada con yogurt y omelet de huevo con jugo y café, llevando la charola hacia la recamara para despertarla.

Suspiró abrazándose mas a la almohada, soñando con el amor de su vida, el único al que le pertenecían sus sueños y sus días, estiro la mano buscándolo encontrándose sola en la cama— Seiya... —murmuró adormilada.

—Despierta dormilona —dejo la charola en la pequeña mesita acercándose a ella.

—No —murmuró aferrándose a la almohada sonriendo al sentir como se acercaba a ella.

—Anda el desayuno está listo —hincándose en el piso para quedar a su altura acariciando su rostro.

Sonrió abriendo los ojos— ¿Tu lo hiciste?

—Si mi amor, y espero que te guste —besando su frente.

Sonrió suspirando— Me gusta cuando me despiertas así, haces que me enamore más de ti

—Eso me gusta mi bella princesa

—Además tus desayunos me gustan —dijo sonriéndole— a los bebés también les gusta

—Como están mis pequeños —sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—Están muy contentos, hoy no siento nauseas —dijo sonriendo colocando la mano sobre la de él— saben que su mami está feliz

—Me alegra mucho mis pequeños —se acercó besando su vientre apoyando su oreja para escucharlos— me pregunto qué serán

Acaricio su cabello sonriendo— Tal vez sean niños, serán tan guapos como tú o quizá niñas y sean tan traviesas como Serenity, aunque uno y uno no estaría mal... ¿tú que quisieras?

—No importa si son niñas o niños los recibiré con todo mi amor, porque son nuestros hijos fruto de nuestro amor, y nada más me importa que lleguen sanos y fuertes a nuestros brazos

Sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello— Por eso los cuidare mucho, y sé que tú también los cuidaras, anoche fuiste... tan dulce y protector, me gusto sentirte así

—Siempre voy a protegerte amor, jamás volveré a lastimarte como lo hice en aquella ocasión —murmuró con resentimiento hacia sí mismo.

—Amor... —lo tomo del rostro incorporándose un poco— no recuerdes eso, ya paso, sé que me amas y siempre me amaras y protegerás, eso es cosa del pasado, además solo fue una vez y antes de que reconocieras que me amas

—Es que no debí hacerlo ni una sola vez amor, fue un idiota

—Seiya amor... —lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo— pero yo no te estoy diciendo nada mi amor, eso ya lo olvidé, cada día que pasa me amas y eso es suficiente para mi

Sonrió ligeramente— Te amo amor, y por todo ese amor que te tengo no debí hacerlo, porque eres una mujer no eres ningún objeto que se pueda usar y después botar

Acaricio su mejilla con amor— Seiya, te amo, y tú en ese momento no sabías que me amabas, sé que no debiste actuar así, pero yo también tuve la culpa, yo permití que pasara

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su calidez— No sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras a mi lado te amo tanto que a veces tengo tanto miedo de perderte

—No me perderás amor, siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿quién podría arrebatarme de tus brazos?, todos saben que soy tu esposa y que te pertenezco

—Lo sé, quizás soy paranoico, pero es porque te amo —sonrió ligeramente rozando sus labios— anda vamos a desayunar

Sonrió volviendo a besarlo— No tienes porque mi amor, jamás te voy a dejar, eres mi amor y mi vida, en resumen, el amor de mi vida y te pertenezco ¿quedo claro?

—Clarísimo mi señora

Sonrió divertida— Dime Señora Kou para que te quede aún más claro que soy tuya

—La señora Kou solo me pertenece a mí y a nadie más —divertido.

Sonrió abrazándolo— Si mi señor Kou, te pertenezco para el resto de mi vida, y más allá de la eternidad solo tuya

—Solo mía —acomodándola entre sus brazos para poder besarla— ahora mi señora Kou el desayuno está servido

Sonrió entre sus labios— Mi señor Kou ¿me alimenta?

—Claro que si princesa —se puso de pie para ir por la charola y ponerla a un lado del buro— espero que le guste

—Me encanta y más cuando eres tu quien me alimenta —sonrió acomodándose en la cama para recargarse en la cabecera enredándose un poco más la sabana— quiero ver el noticiero

— ¿Quieres ver que dicen del concierto no es así amor? —tomo el control encendiendo el televisor.

—Claro, quiero escuchar que alaben a mi esposo —dijo sonriendo— me encanta verte en televisión

Sonrió ligeramente, tomando un poco de omelet en el tenedor para darle de comer en la boca— Abre

Sonrió abriendo la boca comiendo ese bocado— Mmm delicioso... —murmuró sonriendo.

—Me alegra que te guste —acomodándose junto a ella para continuar dándole de comer.

De pronto el nombre de Seiya fue mencionado haciendo que volteara al televisor— Mira ahí estas —dijo emocionada al ver las escenas del concierto— te ves tan guapo

Fijo la mirada en la pantalla sonriendo— Es verdad me veo muy bien

"Vaya manera de celebrar sus diez años de cantante del apuesto Seiya Kou, con una presentación que dejo más que satisfecho al público invitado, canto las canciones que lo llevaron a la fama y por supuesto como nos tiene acostumbrados nos dio más de una sorpresa, la primera fue el dueto que hizo con su hijo Seiya, el cual definitivamente heredo el talento de su padre al hacer una estupenda mancuerna... "

—Mira nuestro príncipe se ve tan lindo... —dijo emocionada observando el instante en que mostraban un fragmento de la canción a dueto.

—Wow mi pequeño parece todo un profesional —sonrió con orgullo.

"La segunda sorpresa fue la canción que dedico a sus hijas, el primer cover que realiza en su carrera y sin duda fue espectacular, pero no se conformó con eso nos dio a conocer también lo que será su nuevo sencillo y mostro a su público el video en exclusiva que para mí en lo personal es el más hermoso que hemos visto de él, ya que en el actúa su esposa la famosa Serena Tsukino, que definitivamente sorprendió a más de uno con el atuendo que lucio, que si no me equivoco es lo más nuevo en las pasarelas de moda, y que definitivamente lucio de una forma estupenda pese a tener algunos meses de embarazo, esa fue otra de las sorpresas que nos dio, el cantante será nuevamente padre y dos bebés, definitivamente ahora tendrá que trabajar mucho más, ya que recordemos la familia Kou tiene tres hijos..."

Sonrió por demás satisfecho ante la crítica recibida por parte de los medios sintiéndose relajado.

"Fue un gran espectáculo de celebración muchas felicidades a Seiya Kou y auguramos un gran éxito en su próxima gira, que se rumora ya incluirá América, así que no dudamos que tenga el éxito de siempre, y felicidades por el próximo nacimiento de sus hijos... "

—¿Acaso puedo estar más orgullosa de ti mi amor? —preguntó después de beber un poco de jugo.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Todo esto es gracias a tu apoyo amor

—Pero es más por tu talento mi amor, yo te puedo apoyar siempre, pero eres tu quien sale al escenario y canta con todo el sentimiento que llevas

—El sentimiento que tu alimentas amor, porque tú eres mi alimento y mi inspiración

Sonrió acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios— Estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor, y completamente enamorada

Sonrió a su amada— Te amo tanto, cada día me enamoro más de ti

Sonrió acariciando sus labios— Y te enamorare cada día mi amor, no dejare de amarte nunca, tu definitivamente cambiaste mi vida, y quiero que así siga siendo

—Sé que así seguirá siendo —besando su mejilla— porque tú eres la mujer de mi vida

Volvió a retomar su lugar para ahora ser ella quien le diera de comer— Espere mucho para escucharlo, pero creo que me lo has demostrado más de una vez, que solo conmigo estas completo, así como yo

—Si mi amor solo contigo estoy completo y me siento un hombre pleno y feliz

—Y yo la mujer más afortunada del mundo, definitivamente usted señor Kou me ayudo a crecer y convertirme en una mujer

—Y juntos vamos a educar a estas personitas tan importantes para nosotros —respiro profundamente.

—Si amor, y quizá a un cachorro —murmuró divertida.

— ¿Un cachorro?

—Sí, Haru le va a regalar a Serenity un cachorro, era eso o un cangrejo

— ¿Un cangrejo?, ¿no me digas que le enseño la foto de cuando eran niñas?

—Sí, porque le dijo que yo aún era su bebé, y en la foto ya ves que me está protegiendo de un feroz cangrejo, pues nuestra princesita quería uno, así que Haru prefiere darle un cachorro

—Esa niña es completamente igual a ti amor

—¿Por qué?, yo solo quería tocarlo no lo quería de mascota... —dijo sonriendo.

—Y seguro después de eso habrías dicho lo quiero de mascota

Sonrió divertida— Tal vez, me hubiera mordido, tal vez llorado y al final lo hubiera adoptado

— ¿Y dirás que nuestra hija no es igual a ti? claro que ella con solo verlo ya lo quería de mascota

Sonrió divertida— Tienes razón, así que prepárate para ser celoso y protector con ella, porque cuando tenga auto saldrá de fiesta, y se pondrá bellísima

Suspiró— Le voy a contratar un apuesto guardaespaldas que la cuide

—Mmm de acuerdo, pero que sea joven, guapo y sobre todo soltero

—Que sea fuerte y responsable

—Y la dejaremos que se vaya en el auto, pero eso sí, nada de vidrios polarizados porque ya sabemos por experiencia lo que ocurre en el auto

Se quedó pensativo— En efecto anda de polarizados y nada de que vayan en el mismo auto

—Pero si no van en el mismo auto nuestra pequeña no podrá provocarlo y provocar sus celos ¿así como se enamorará de ella?

—Pues tendrán que ingeniárselas, así como tú lo hiciste claro esta y ante todo deberá mostrar respeto por nuestra hija

Se acercó abrazándose a él— Nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que hice, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo, te escogería a ti y siempre a ti para ser el dueño de mi corazón

—Y yo terminare cediendo siempre ante tus encantos mi amor, porque mi corazón es solo tuyo

—Amor... ¿y si nos hacemos un tatuaje?

— ¿Un tatuaje? ¿y eso para que amor? —un tanto extrañado ante su sugerencia.

—Yo me hare uno con tu nombre y tu uno con mi nombre, así no habrá duda alguna de a quién pertenece nuestro corazón —sonrió emocionada— tu puedes elegir el lugar donde quieres que me lo pongan y yo elijo en donde, ¿qué dices?

—Ay amor que cosas dices —abrazándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Es una buena idea —sonrió abrazándose a él— ya sé que estoy loca, pero loca de amor por ti

—Si estas loquita amor —abrazándola con fuerza— anda terminemos de desayunar, para ir a ver a los niños

—Si mi amor, pero piensa lo de los tatuajes, me veré sexy con uno —dijo retomando su desayuno.

—Lo pensare detenidamente ¿sí?

—Está bien... —sonrió dándole ahora ella de comer y poder terminar para alistarse y salir a disfrutar de ese hermoso día en compañía de su familia.

X-X

Esa semana que paso la descanso como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y aunque se había negado a ir a la casa de campo del señor Malaquite sus hijos se lo impidieron o iban todos o ellos tampoco iban, así que para evitar la grosería de no acudir tuvo que aceptar irse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era mejor mantener la distancia con ese hombre y no separarse de su esposo, durante todo el camino se había puesto a pensar en cómo no parecer tan evidente en mantenerse lejos de aquel hombre, ni siquiera había disfrutado del viaje, tenía una extraña sensación de ese viaje y prefería pensar en todo tipo de posibilidades para siempre estar acompañada de su familia o de su esposo.

Al final había decidió ir en la camioneta de Darien para llevar solo un auto, en el cual todos iban bastante cómodos— Ya casi llegamos según la dirección debe ser por aquí —observando el lugar.

—¿Esa es una casa de campo? —preguntó sorprendida la pequeña— es tan grande como nuestra casa ¿verdad papi?

—Sí que lo es princesita —estacionando el auto.

—Vaya que este sujeto sabe cómo gastar dinero

—Por lo que sé es un hombre bastante poderoso en el ambiente del entretenimiento —dijo Darien estacionando la camioneta.

—Solo espero que su asistente no esté —murmuró con molestia-

—Tranquila Haru, no comiences a hacer corajes antes de tiempo —dijo Darien bajando para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar.

— ¿Y quién está haciendo coraje? —bajando del auto pisando mal al bajar, doblándose el tobillo.

Alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos— Ves como si haces corajes, vamos Haru trata de disfrutar el día ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió subiendo el rostro hacia su esposo— Está bien... pero quédate a mi lado ¿sí?

— ¿Ay ya van a empezar de nuevo? —Dijo Kenda bajando de la camioneta seguido de su primo— no tienen remedio

—Mis papás son iguales —dijo bajando del auto— no sé porque mamá no quería venir si nunca se quiere separar de mi padre

—Eso si es novedoso —sonrió a su primo.

—Niños dejen de estar balbuceando y déjenos bajar —sonrió la mayor ante la plática de los pequeños, aunque si era raro que su madre se negara a ir.

—Mira hermanita tienen caballos, quiero uno... —dijo emocionada la pequeña.

—Tu todo quieres Serenity, si ya tienes un cachorro

—Pero no un caballo —dijo haciendo un puchero— quiero uno

—No Serenity ya tienes un cachorro —sonrió a su hermana— pero veremos si podemos montar uno ¿te parece? —ayudándola a bajar con todo y el cachorro que sostenía en sus brazos.

—Si hermanita —sonrió abrazando más a su perro.

Respiró profundamente antes de bajar de la camioneta, por lo visto ese hombre era como decía Seiya, y aun se sentía intranquila por estar ahí.

Ayudo a bajar a su esposa— ¿Te sientes bien?

Volteo a verlo asintiendo para luego sonreírle— Si, estoy bien... —dijo oprimiendo su mano— solo me dieron un poco de nauseas

—El aire fresco te ayudara —besando su mano para enseguida ayudar a su madre y a luna a bajar del auto.

—Sí, seguramente... —murmuró observando la casa, demasiado ostentosa.

X-X

—Acaban de llegar, no sabía que vendrían hasta con el perro... —dijo con molestia.

—Sí que me tomo la palabra cuando le dije que invitara a toda su familia —observándolos detenidamente, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos— ahora no luce ostentosa como ese día, se ve tan diferente

Fijo la mirada en la rubia y en seguida en Darien— ¿Los dos podremos tener diversión?

— ¿Que estás pensando? —mirándolo de reojo, y volviendo la vista hacia aquella pareja.

Volteo a verlo— No me dirás que no invitaste a ese cantante a que viniera con toda la familia solo por el placer de invitarlo, sé que lo hiciste para poder acostarte con esa mujer

—Claro lo hice con esa intención —respiro profundamente— vamos a recibir a nuestros invitados

—Si tú tienes diversión yo también quiero tenerla

Se detuvo un instante tan solo para acorralarlo contra la pared— Ten cuidado con lo que hagas Fiore

—¿Tú te vas a divertir con esa mujerzuela no? yo también quiero diversión

—Lo que pasa es que estas celoso —sonrió sujetando su rostro— dejare que te diviertas un poco, pero espero no vuelvas a besar a ese sujeto, tú me perteneces solo a mi —soltándolo— anda recibamos a nuestros invitados

Hizo una mueca— Esta bien, será como tú quieras

—Y quita esa mueca —murmuró sin voltear a verlo, para seguir hacia la puerta, sonriendo al verlo— que bueno que llegaron bienvenidos sean

Darien no dudo en abrazar a su esposa sonriendo a su anfitrión, mientras que Serena tomo el brazo de Seiya evitando ver a aquel hombre.

—Buenas tardes Señor Malaquite gracias por invitarnos, es un placer estar aquí, permítame presentarle a mis hijos, ella es Hotaru —señalando a la mayor— la pequeña se llama Serenity, y sin duda ya habrá escuchado hablar de mi hijo Seiya

—Por supuesto, tiene usted unos hijos muy bellos señor Kou y ambos lucen bastante jóvenes como para tener por hija a una bella señorita, pero pasen, sean bienvenidos

—Gracias, por cierto, ella es mi madre Neherenia

—Mucho gusto señora, es un placer tener a tan bella familia en esta casa —dijo tomando la mano de la mujer dándole un beso en el dorso.

—Muchas gracias joven —sonrió ligeramente— gracias por tan agradable invitación

—Es un placer vamos por favor, seguramente querrán refrescarse —dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a la madre del cantante no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la rubia que en ningún momento se había dignado a mirarlo, lo cual haría más divertida su estadía ahí.

Hotaru observaba detenidamente aquel sujeto, que llevaba a su abuela del brazo— Vamos niños

—Si hermanita, señor, señor, ¿podemos jugar con un caballo? —preguntó Serenity jalándole el saco al hombre que los había recibido.

Volvió la mirada hacia la pequeña un tanto consternado— Claro más tarde montaremos a caballo están en su casa

—Serenity por favor compórtate... —dijo Serena acercándose a tomar la mano de la pequeña.

—Pero mami yo quiero subir a un caballo —haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no puedes tratar a la gente así, el señor Malaquite amablemente nos invitó, pero no es uno de tus compañeros de la escuela

La miró un tanto confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Más tarde te lo explicare —suspiró profundamente besando su frente.

—Definitivamente Serenity es igual a Serena no conoce la prudencia —dijo sonriendo Darien.

—Si es idéntica a su madre —un tanto divertida sin perder detalle de la pequeña— mientras no le dé un pisotón al señor Malaquite como su madre lo hizo con Diamante

—No dudo que lo haga si la hacen enojar —sonrió divertido.

—Me informan que las habitaciones están listas Malaquite... —dijo Fiore acercándose a su jefe sin dejar de ver a Darien.

Sujeto más el brazo de su esposo, al ver a ese hombre, haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró sin perder detalle de la mirada que dedicaba hacia aquel tipo— bueno espero que disfruten su estancia, están en su casa, Fiore les indicara sus habitaciones, espero sean de su agrado

—Gracias —dijo Serena acercándose a tomar el brazo de su esposo— ¿vamos amor?

Asintió ligeramente— Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Señor Malaquite

—Por aquí por favor —Fiore camino delante de ellos— podrán descansar a medio día podrán pasar a almorzar y más tarde podrán cabalgar si así lo desean o disfrutar de la alberca, por la noche el señor Malaquite ofrecerá una cena para celebrar su próxima gira señor Kou

—Gracias que amable de su parte, no se hubieran molestado tanto

—No es ninguna molestia, el señor Malaquite quiere que se sienta como en su casa, además para él no hay nada más satisfactorio que saber que sus invitados estén contentos, esta es la habitación de las señoritas y la de enfrente de los jovencitos

—Muchas gracias, vamos Serenity —se acercó a su hermana tomando su mano.

—Adiós mami, adiós papi... —sonrió yéndose muy contenta con su hermana.

—Vamos Kenda, luego podemos ir a cabalgar —dijo entrando a la habitación que les habían asignado.

—Darien, tu habitación esta aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta de otra un poco más alejada— espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí... —sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias —jalo a Darien para entrar en aquella habitación— vamos amor

Sonrió al ver la molestia de aquella mujer, sin duda sería divertido molestarla— Señor Kou, vamos a su habitación —dijo llevándoselos un poco más lejos— a petición del señor Malaquite la habitación más especial que tiene para sus invitados, esperamos que disfrute su estancia

—El señor Malaquite se ha tomado muchas molestias, a decir verdad

—Estoy seguro que al final no lo vera de esa forma —dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación— hasta más tarde señores Kou

Aquel comentario lo extraño, de sobre manera— Bueno descansemos amor, iré por las maletas, le pediré ayuda a Darien —entrando con ella a la habitación.

—Sí, no tardes —murmuró aun sintiéndose extraña de estar en ese lugar, la habitación sin duda era grande, lujosa y ostentosa.

Rosó sus labios ligeramente— descansa —salió de la habitación, para ir a la habitación de su primo.

Asintió para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala con que contaba la recamara.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de su primo, esperando a que saliera.

Abrió la puerta tras haber soltado a su esposa de ese abrazo que la hacía sentir confortada por la presencia de Fiore— Los dejaron muy lejos a ustedes

—Si demasiado lejos a mi parecer —sintiéndose un tanto inquieto— vamos pos las maletas

—Sí, vamos no tardo Haru, traeré las maletas —dijo volteando hacia su esposa.

—Está bien no tardes —sentándose en la cama observando el lugar con detenimiento.

—No tardo —sonrió al verla cerrando la puerta— sigue estando inconforme de haber venido, espero que al menos se relaje un poco

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina?

—No, ah es que ya no te conté, pero... Fiore ¿si te acuerdas de él?

—Mmm me suena familiar

—Estuvo metido en un problema, le salve la vida, bueno el caso es que el día de tu presentación me beso, no tenía idea de que fuera gay y mucho menos que sintiera algo por mí y lo peor fue que lo hizo delante de Haru

Aquella confesión le causo una sonora carcajada— ¿En serio Darien? ahora ya sabes que se siente ser asediado por el mismo polo

—Cállate... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa— la verdad fue desconcertante, más porque lo llegué a tratar como un amigo y nada más, sin tomar en cuenta que fueron años que no supe de él

—Pues vaya sorpresa ¿y que sentiste?

—¿Cómo que qué sentí?, pues nada, más bien me tomo por sorpresa y además me molesto

—Me imagino no es lo mismo que cuando te besaban de improviso las chicas con las que solías salir

—Así es, fue desagradable en realidad y más porque mi esposa estaba ahí

—Y aunque no hubiera estado... —metió las manos a los bolsillos— yo no entiendo que tienen en mente esa clase de hombres

—Supongo que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero creo que jamás me lo hubiera esperado de Fiore, solo lo veía como amigo, pero al parecer todo lo aprendió de Malaquite, aunque él ha de ser peor

— ¿Malaquite? —murmuró extrañado— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Señor Kou ¿le importaría acompañarme un momento a mi despacho? —dijo al verlo casi salir de la casa.

Observo a su primo— Enseguida te alcanzo —murmuró para ir hacia el— ¿sucede algo señor Malaquite?

—Primero que nada, déjeme agradecerle que haya aceptado la invitación

—Es un honor estar aquí, aunque insisto que no era necesario

—Vamos a ser socios ¿no es así?, bueno seré socio de una gira que espero me dé más de un beneficio, aunque claro ambos saldremos beneficiados

—Me esforzare al máximo para que esta gira sea exitosa

—Estoy seguro que lo será, más si cuenta con el apoyo de su esposa y de su familia —dijo observándolo.

Asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en él— eso es lo más importante

—Así que si cuenta con el apoyo de su familia entonces le auguro un éxito total, y dígame señor Kou, ¿fue de su agrado la habitación?

—Es demasiado ostentoso diría yo

Sonrió con arrogancia— ¿Le parece?, pensé que sería de su agrado y del de su esposa

—Es acogedora, señor Malaquite, pero considero que es demasiado

—¿Creo que es lo que se merece una estrella como usted y su esposa?, ¿acaso no quiere que esté cómoda?

—Mi esposa esta cómoda en cualquier lugar en el que este yo

Desvió la mirada volteándose para tomar unos documentos— Su familia es muy bella

—Es lo más importante que tengo señor, mi familia lo es todo para mi

—Léalo por favor, este es el contrato —dijo entregándole los documentos.

Tomo los papeles observándolos con detenimiento— Por lo que veo no invito a mi presentante ¿no es así?

—Esto es solo para que lo lea, ya que aún estamos a tiempo de negociar o en su defecto de que te retractes

—Me parece bien, ¿le importa si me lo llevo para leerlo con calma?

—No por supuesto, puede hacerlo, más tarde lo veré señor Kou, pueden disponer de la casa a su antojo, seguramente sus hijos estarán contentos de cabalgar o disfrutar de una tarde junto a la alberca

—Si gracias es un buen anfitrión

—Espero poder acompañarlos en un rato más, que tenga una buena tarde señor Kou

—Igualmente, señor Malaquite

—La tendré no tengo duda... —dijo alejándose para tomar asiento en su escritorio y dar por concluida la conversación con el cantante.

Ya no dijo más, tan solo salió de aquella oficina llevando los documentos consigo.

—¿Para qué te quería el señor Malaquite? —preguntó Darien llevando un par de maletas.

—Me dio una copia del contrato para revisarlo

—Léelo muy bien primo, ¿tanto te interesa conquistar América?

Sonrió ligeramente— Es una gran oportunidad y saber que mi música ha llegado hasta el otro lado del continente me llena de emoción, no sé cómo explicarlo

—Creo entenderte, solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Si lo tendré—respiro profundamente.

—¿Y piensas ir a cabalgar?, los niños seguramente querrán ir

—No sé si sea buena idea —bajando las maletas de la camioneta— aunque el lugar es muy bello me parece que tiene algo aterrador

—¿Crees?, bueno tal vez un poco, pero quizá es porque el lugar es muy grande y extenso, pero ya ves tu mini Serena quiere robarse un caballo

Sonrió— Si tienes razón quizás estoy exagerando

—Vamos a dar un paseo con los niños y volveremos a tiempo para la cena

—Y dejamos a las mujeres descansar me parece bien les hace falta

—Sí, bueno entonces vamos a dejar las maletas y nos preparamos para salir de paseo con los niños

—Si vamos —respiro profundamente.

—¿Qué te pasa primo?, te ves como tenso —dijo subiendo con las maletas.

—No lo sé, me siento un poco inquieto quizás no debimos a ver venido

—¿Que te preocupa? —preguntó deteniéndose frente a su recámara.

—No lo sé, solo siento escalofríos

—No te vayas a estar enfermando —dijo sonriéndole sutil— anda ve a ver que tu esposa este bien

Asintió ligeramente— Te veo en el jardín ¿de acuerdo? y cuidado con Fiore no vaya a besarte de nuevo —bromeando.

—Ah ya mejor no te hubiera contado nada, seguro seré tu burla por más tiempo

—No exageres, bueno quizás por el resto de la tarde, pero descuida no diré nada

—Está bien nos vemos en un rato

—Ya volví Haru —sonrió al entrar y verla sentada en la cama— pareces niña regañada

—No te burles —encogiendo las rodillas— este lugar no me agrada mucho

—¿A ti tampoco?, vaya parece ser contagioso, creo que los únicos felices son los niños, ni siquiera Seiya está a gusto

Hizo una ligera mueca poniéndose de pie— ¿Y eso?

—Pues sabe, ya ves cómo es bueno dejare las maletas iré por la de Kenda, iremos a pasear con los niños, ustedes pueden quedarse a descansar ¿te parece?

— ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya estas ansioso por dejarme sola?

Enarco una ceja— ¿En serio crees eso?, también debo pasar tiempo con Kenda ¿no te parece?

—Claro que si —se acercó a la ventana observando el panorama.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó colocando las maletas sobre la cama— ¿a qué viene eso de que estoy ansioso por dejarte sola?

—No me hagas caso, anda ve yo me encargo de la maleta

Se acercó a ella abrazándola— ¿Qué te pasa?, nunca te pones así, aprensiva, ¿acaso crees que quiero ir a buscar a Fiore?

—Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero darle motivo para que te encuentre solo

—No estaré solo, iré con Seiya y los niños, vamos Haru jamás has sido una mujer insegura no comiences ahora por alguien que no tiene importancia

—No es inseguridad Darien —volvió el rostro hacia él, al notar que ese hombre paseaba en los jardines, sintiendo que los miraba— pero tengo miedo, ese hombre no me da buena espina

—No tienes por qué tener miedo Haru, ¿recuerdas que era yo quien te protegía?, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estaremos bien —acaricio suavemente su mejilla— anda mejor relájate, ¿por qué no vas con Serena a tomar el sol?

Sonrió disfrutando su caricia— No me culpes, hace años que no me sentía así, y creo que es culpa de tu hija —tomando su mano.

—Si ya lo creo, pero bueno mi esposa y mi hija disfruten del sol que buena falta les hace y nada de correos ¿de acuerdo?

Hizo una mueca— Me has traído a un lugar donde ni siquiera hay señal me volveré loca

Sonrió divertido— Bueno así estaré seguro de que estarás tranquila y relajada, anda vamos a disfrutar ¿sí?

—Está bien, pero antes bésame...

No dijo nada tan solo la abrazo para besarla profundamente.

X-X

Entro en la habitación, cargando la maleta, ya que ya había dejado la correspondiente a sus hijas y la mochila de su hijo— Ya volví amor

—Tardaste —dijo volteando a verlo.

—Lo siento, estaba viendo con el señor Malaquite algunos detalles del contrato —colocando la maleta en el piso y el contrato sobre una mesita.

—Ya veo —murmuró— te hace mucha ilusión ¿verdad?

—Es algo que aún me cuesta creer que esté pasando, me siento como cuando cante por primera vez con Yaten ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió sutil asintiendo— En ese instante me enamore más de ti —murmuró mirándolo, era mejor mantener en secreto lo ocurrido con aquel hombre, solo si eso servía para ayudar a Seiya a realizar aún más su sueño.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola— ¿Te imaginas que mi música haya llegado tan lejos?

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Seiya —dijo sonriéndole sutil— siempre te apoyare

—Gracias mi amor, sé que quizás sea una gira un poco más larga que lo normal

Lo abrazó con fuerza hacia ella— Yo te estaré esperando

—Gracias mi amor, te prometo que dedicare cada momento solo para ti

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé y aunque no te pueda acompañar sabes que mi corazón siempre estará a tu lado

Aspiro su aroma acariciando su cabello— Gracias no sabes lo importante que es tu amor para mi

—Y a mí lo importante que es que te realices como cantante, yo cuidare de nuestros hijos y te estaré esperando ansiosa por probar tus labios

—Eso me gusta mucho —sonrió rozando sus labios— me motivara a triunfar para volver a tus brazos

—Te amo Seiya, te amo con toda mi alma y siempre te apoyare

—Y yo a ti mi amor —abrazándola con fuerza— oye amor ¿te molestaría si voy a cabalgar con Darien y con los niños mientras descansas?

Se mantuvo abrazada a él, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a solas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, asintió besando su mejilla— Pero no tarden ¿sí?, no quiero estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo

—No tardaremos lo prometo, mientras ¿por qué no disfrutas de la tarde con Haruka, mamá y Luna? hace una excelente tarde

—Sí, aunque quisiera mejor quedarme a descansar, hoy tus bebés han hecho que me dé mucho sueño... aunque también pueda dormir mientras tomo el sol ¿verdad?

—Claro, puedes disfrutar una siesta bajo el sol

—Está bien amor, no te preocupes, estaré bien —sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla— Seiya, te amo

—Y yo a ti princesa —acariciando su mejilla— bueno no tardare, mientras más rápido vaya más pronto volveré para tomar la siesta bajo el sol junto a ti

—Sí, no tardes —sonrió besando su mejilla— cuida a los niños y que Serenity no se le ocurra andar molestando a los caballos

—Descuida esa pequeña latosa ira conmigo, así me asegurare que se porte bien

Suspiró más tranquila— Al menos sé que los caballos no corren peligro —sonrió divertida.

—Nuestra hija es un remolino completo

—Sí, es demasiado como tú —Dijo sonriendo— anda ve antes de que me digas que es igualita a mí, sacare tu ropa por mientras

—Está bien mi amor, te veré mas tarde, te amo —beso sus labios una vez más para enseguida salir de la habitación.

Sonrió suspirando profundamente dispuesta entonces a disfrutar de ese viaje, más porque no tenía motivo para pensar que pudiera pasar algo similar al concierto, ya que aquel hombre no había dado muestras hacia ella lo cual definitivamente la tranquilizaba.

X-X

Tomo un sorbo de limonada recostada en aquel camastro luciendo un traje de baño completo en color verde olivo y un short blanco— Hace bastante calor

—Quizá deberíamos ir a aquella sombra bajo el árbol... —dijo Serena que lucía una minifalda holgada y una pequeña camiseta la cual le quedaba aún más ajustada— así no me puedo dormir

—Se ve fresco, si vamos me agrada la idea

Se puso de pie— Cada vez tengo un vientre más grande, al rato no me podré mover

—Quien te manda a tener gemelos, mira el mío —mostrándole su pequeño vientre.

Sonrió divertida— Presumida, pero al rato me tocara a mi presumirte a mis dos bebés

—Mira quien habla —caminando hacia el árbol llevando un par de toallas para colocarlas sobre el césped.

—La verdad es que estoy muy feliz con mis bebés, solo que Taiki me dijo que aún tenía que cuidarme —dijo ayudando a su hermana a colocar las toallas— ¿tú ya sabes que va a ser?

—Aún no está confirmado, pero tal parece que será una hermosa niña

—¿De verdad?, que bueno así tendrás la parejita, yo quisiera saber que son, pero creo que lo mantendremos en suspenso

— ¿Que sientes tu qué serán? —ayudándola a sentarse, para enseguida hacerlo ella.

—¿La verdad? —sonrió tomando asiento con cuidado— creo que serán niñas

—Entonces eso serán, ya lo veras

Sonrió sutil— ¿Te imaginas tres niñas de la misma edad?, aunque lo siento por Serenity, mi pequeña quiere seguir siendo la única

—Esa niña es tu clon Serena, aunque sabes siento que mi pequeña será demasiado sensible y dramática

—¿Ah me vas a decir que será como yo?, yo no soy dramática —dijo haciendo un puchero recostándose.

—Si lo eres —abrazando a su hermana.

—No es cierto —sonrió acomodándose junto a su hermana— solo soy consentida

—Si demasiado consentida —acariciando su cabello.

Se acurrucó junto a ella sonriendo— Sigo siendo la bebé Tsukino

—Siempre lo serás, mi pequeña hermana traviesa

Sonrió abrazándose a su hermana sintiéndose más tranquila, en ese instante podría dormir pacíficamente en compañía de su hermanita— Tengo sueño —dijo bostezando.

—Descansa un poco hermanita yo te cuidare —sonriéndole dulcemente.

Asintió tan solo acomodándose para poder descansar.

X-X

Observaba con detenimiento a esas dos chicas que ahora descansaban bajo el árbol, sin perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones y sus figuras— Son hermosas... —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—¿No me digas que ahora quieres con las dos? —preguntó al llegar detrás de él y alcanzar a ver lo que él veía.

—No me había percatado que esa mujer tiene una figura de ensueño que cubre con demasiada ropa lo contrario a la menor que muestra cada curva a cada momento

Hizo una mueca alejándose— Ambas son unas mujerzuelas, anda acuéstate con ellas y deja de hablar como si ambas fueran unas diosas

Sonrió ligeramente, sin despegar la mirada de ellas— No seas celoso, solo que no puedo concebir que esos sujetos tengan a esas preciosidades, después de acostarme con la pequeña lo hare con la mayor, esto será más interesante de lo que pensé

—Tal vez te sea más fácil con la chica, estuve investigando como lo pediste y resulta que ella era la prometida de un tal Andrew, creo que se fue a América, pero mientras estuvo de novia con él ella se enredó con Seiya que en ese entonces era su guardaespaldas, obviamente el novio se enteró y termino con el compromiso

— ¿Así que un guardaespaldas? ¿y qué hay de la mayor? por qué imagino que debiste haberla investigado

—Ella es menos complicada, igual Darien fue su guardaespaldas, pero lo de ellos fue más hacia una relación formal y matrimonio

—Mayor estabilidad supongo, para tu desgracia ¿no es así?

Hizo una mueca— ¿Cuándo buscaras a esa tipa?, para saber al menos que hacer con Kou

—Mañana debe ser en el día, hoy los dejaremos disfrutar de su estancia

—¿Has pensando a donde mandar a Kou?, con todos esos niños merodeando por la casa y toda esa familia no será fácil que se quede sola

—Si no pensé que trajera a toda su familia, eso significa un obstáculo para mí

—Necesitas que se quede a solas y con toda esa familia por ahí es complicado

—Si al menos la habitación está bastante lejos la habitación que le dimos de las demás, eso puede ser una ventaja

—¿Y crees que no te rechace?

—No lo creo, si quiere que su marido triunfe, cederá

Suspiró profundamente— Mañana ella se quedará en la habitación, prepara un almuerzo al aire libre, tendrás lo que quieres

—Perfecto, por eso me encantas, porque eres muy inteligente, asegúrate de mantener ocupada a toda la familia mientras me divierto

—Así será —dijo alejándose hacia la puerta— no dejare que te quedes sin lo que quieres, lo arreglare todo para mañana

Sonrió complacido observándolo— Después tu y yo nos divertiremos, te compensare muy bien

Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta— Lo sé, siempre lo haces... permiso... —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana para seguir admirando el panorama.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Lamentamos la demora, pero aquí estamos con un capítulo más ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la aparición de Fiore y su interés romántico? ¿a quién le gusto y a quien no?

Y queremos decirles que estamos a 6 capítulos del final, así que espero que no desesperen y sobre todo que les siga interesando hasta el final de este nuestro primer fic tan largo (no lo volveremos a hacer) :D

Ahora sí, gracias por cada uno de los mensajes que nos han hecho llegar, nos ayudan a alimentar el alma de escritor así que ya saben cualquier cosa, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	58. Chapter 58

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 58

Quizá había hecho ideas erróneas, durante ese día aquel hombre ni la había mirado ni acercando a hablar con ella y durante la cena apenas si le había prestado atención. Eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila y relajada, algo que definitivamente le hacía falta a últimos días. Todo era perfecto. Al terminar la cena salió a caminar con su esposo y sus hijos, claro que los chicos les daban su espacio permitiéndoles pasearse como una pareja de enamorados, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, apoyaría a Seiya en su carrera y lo hacía segura de que estar ahí era lo mejor.

Por la mañana el desayuno fue algo ligero ya que al parecer les habían organizado un almuerzo al aire libre en la parte trasera de los jardines donde los arboles eran aún más frondosos y hermosos rosales adornaban con sus rosas, todo era para su gusto ostentoso y estrafalario, pero comenzaba a entender que ese era el gusto de Malaquite y ella no era quien para criticarlo por lo que decidió tan solo tratar de acoplarse a la situación.

— ¿Y el señor Malaquite nos acompañara?

—Por supuesto solo que termine con los pendientes y estará con nosotros, ser un hombre como él es muy complicado —dijo ordenando que sirvieran las bebidas.

—Debe ser aún más complicado que atender las empresas ¿verdad Haru? —preguntó Serena sosteniendo la mano de su esposo.

— ¿Más complicado? no lo creo cada negocio o actividad tiene su complejidad, no es el único que puede trabajar en fin de semana en casa revisando documentos

—Bueno quizá hablo sin saber —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Es la misma complejidad que tiene manejar un restaurante y hacer postres deliciosos hermanita

—Bueno es que yo no me meto tanto en lo administrativo, por eso digo

—Si todo tiene su complejidad —tomando un plato de salsa de tomate— administrativo o no administrativo, nada es sencillo, todo requiere de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo

— ¿Le sirvo más pasta? —acercándose a Serena, después de servir algunos, mientras los niños corrían por los jardines jugando.

—Un poco por favor —dijo sonriendo sutil— yo prefiero hacer postres y dejarme llevar por la emoción de decorar y saborear

— ¿Y van a usar el tiempo para hablar de trabajo? —murmuró mientras comía un poco— estamos aquí para descansar un poco, no para discutir que es más laborioso o complicado —tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Papi yo quiero hacer pasteles —dijo la pequeña sonriendo orgullosa— como los de mami

—Claro que los harás mi solecito, tan ricos como los de tu mami —acariciando su cabello.

Fiore observaba con atención aquellos intercambios de sonrisas, más hacia la pequeña, mientras serbia la pasta en el plato de Serena tirando por error un poco de salsa sobre su ropa— Ay lo siento mucho

—Ah... —se levando dejando que cayera la pasta no solo sobre el pasto sino también sobre sus zapatos— ay no te preocupes, está bien —tomo una servilleta para limpiarse— pero me temo que tendré que ir a cambiarme

— ¿Estas bien amor? —se puso de pie para ayudarla.

—Si estoy bien —sonrió sutil— no te preocupes, iré a cambiarme y vuelvo ¿sí?

— ¿Está bien?, no tardes ¿sí? —sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe mamá? —se puso de pie para acompañarla.

—No Hotaru, está bien, no tardare —se acercó a ella besando su frente— disfruta de tu pasta o se enfriara

—Está bien —volviendo a sentarse, para seguir comiendo.

—No tardo —dijo sonriendo a su familia.

—No tardes —tomo un poco de pasta, para darle de comer a su marido.

Camino hacia dentro de la casa, era demasiado largo el tramo del jardín hacia la casa y peor aún hacia la habitación, por un segundo había pensando en quedarse así pero no le gustaba sentirse sucia así que camino hacia su habitación, era un hermoso vestido ahora manchado de rojo y pasta, al entrar se dirigió directamente hacia el closet donde habían guardado su ropa.

—Creí que nunca llegarías —cerrando la puerta detrás de él colocando el seguro.

Volteó asustada apenas si había bajado un poco el cierre del vestido— ¿Que hace aquí?, salga inmediatamente

Se acercó a ella sonriendo— ¿No es obvio?

—Le estoy diciendo que salga —dijo alejándose unos pasos.

La sujetó del brazo acercándola hacia él— ¿Y que le hace pensar que saldré de mi propia casa?

—Está bien entonces saldré yo —dijo forcejeando para que la soltara.

La sujetó aún más hacia él— Estás loca si dejare que salgas de aquí, porque algo debe quedarte claro a mí nadie me rechaza y si quieres que tu marido triunfe, tendrás que ceder

—¿Qué?, está loco, y si no me suelta gritare para que venga mi esposo y me saque de este lugar —dijo tratando de que la soltara.

— ¿Y crees que te escuchara? —terminando de bajar aquel cierre para arrancarle el vestido— no te las quieras dar de una mujer digna y respetada

—No —gritó asustada— suélteme, no tiene ningún derecho de hacer esto

Calló sus labios con un beso intenso, llevándola hacia la cama.

Trato de apartarlo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mordiendo su labio.

—Me gustan las mujeres feroces como tú, dime ¿acaso no quieres que tu marido triunfe en esta gira? porque si me lo propongo puedo arruinarlo

—Jamás podría destruirlo, Seiya es mucho más hombre que usted —dijo empujándolo.

—Y una mujerzuela como tú no creo que merezca alguien como él —besando su cuello sujetando ambas manos con una sola.

—Suélteme —dijo furiosa de que la tratara de esa forma, subió una pierna para tratar de empujarlo.

Dio inicio a una serie de caricias, por su contorno, sin inmutarse ante sus quejas, pues sabía que Fiore le daría en tiempo necesario para cumplir sus objetivos— Ya deja de hacerte la difícil y disfruta

—No puedo disfrutar algo que es sin mi consentimiento —dijo sin dejar de forcejear— ¡Seiya! —grito con todas sus fuerzas derramando algunas lágrimas.

La observo unos instantes, deteniéndose— ¿Dime por qué?

—Amo a mi esposo —dijo con lágrimas— suélteme por favor

Sonrió ligeramente— Si lo amas sabrás lo que te conviene

—¿Por qué? —murmuró con lágrimas— ¿por qué yo?

—Porque nadie me dice que no, solo por eso y tu tuviste la desfachatez de rechazarme y abofetearme y por si no fuera poco tu hermana mayor la cual por cierto tiene un cuerpo de ensueño llego a golpearme

Aquello la hizo enojar aún más, logro soltar una mano para abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Gruño al sentir aquella bofetada— Dime ¿quién te crees que eres niñita?

—No me creo, soy la esposa de Seiya Kou —dijo sin dejar de forcejear, empujándolo con fuerza— ¡Seiya, ayúdame!

Aquella determinación que vio, lo hizo desistir, dejándola, justo en el momento que la puerta se abría bruscamente.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo con mi esposa? —sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre él para apartarlo de ella por completo-

—Seiya... —murmuró sintiéndose aliviada, pero a la vez asustada.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciéndole a mi esposa? —golpeándolo sin parar, sintiendo la furia recorrer todo su ser.

—Lo que ella buscaba —dijo intentando de defenderse.

Aquello lo enfurecían aún más— No digas tonterías —volviendo a golpearlo con mayor fuerza.

—Es una mujerzuela que se ofreció a mí por tu fama... —dijo devolviéndole algunos golpes empujándolo para caer sobre él.

—Ella jamás haría eso —dándole la vuelta como pudo— como te atreves a ofenderla de ese modo discúlpate

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Darien deteniéndose al escuchar ruidos en la habitación corriendo al ver que su primo golpeaba a aquel hombre— Seiya, ¿qué ocurre?

—Este maldito imbécil intento abusar de Serena —golpeándolo aún más.

—Seiya, ya déjalo —dijo tomándolo de los hombros para quitárselo de encima a Malaquite.

—No, lo es si ella lo estaba disfrutando —dijo incorporándose limpiándose la boca.

—Déjame Darien voy a matarlo —intentando soltarse.

—Seiya... —murmuró Serena intentando levantarse.

—Lárguese —dijo Darien sujetando con fuerza a su primo para que no se abalanzara sobre aquel sujeto.

Se puso de pie observándolos— ¿Se atreve a correrme de mi propia casa?

—Sí, porque si no lo hace le juró que todo su dinero no bastara para sacarlo de la cárcel por intento de violación

—Serena —entro a la habitación al verla mal, fijando la mirada en aquel sujeto— de mi cuenta corre que esto no se quedara así, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Déjame Darien voy a matarlo —aun forcejeando.

—Haru —hizo un gesto llevando las manos a su vientre— me duele

— ¿Que? —aquello lo devolvió a la realidad, para soltarse de su primo e ir con su esposa— mi amor dime que estás bien

—Me duele —dijo sollozando— Seiya, nuestros bebés

—Donde hay un médico, si ella pierde a los bebés por su causa lo pagara muy caro, no sabe con quién se ha metido —murmuró Haruka entre lágrimas sintiendo coraje hacia ese hombre.

La abrazó hacia el— Tranquila —acariciando su vientre— te llevare a un medico

—Tranquila Haruka... —dijo abrazándola— no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho

— ¿No tiene idea? claro que la tiene que espera para llamar un medico

Sin decir nada salió de la habitación sintiéndose extraño ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Seiya tengo miedo —dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

La abrazó con fuerza— No te levantes mi amor respira, profundamente, veras que todo estará bien —sintiendo temor porque algo pudiese ocurrirle a ella y a sus pequeños, derramando algunas lágrimas de preocupación.

—Seiya, no la puedes mover —dijo Darien acercándose a su primo señalando aquella mancha sobre la cama— podría ponerse peor

La abrazó aún más presionando su puño— Te juro que si algo les ocurre no descansare hasta hacerlo pagar

—Yo no quería... —murmuró Serena sollozando.

—Shhh —la tranquilizo besando su frente— lo sé mi amor, tranquila por favor todo estará bien

—Haruka, será mejor ir con los niños, se han quedado solos y pueden subir

—Están con Luna y con tu tía

X-X

En cuanto lo vio cruzar la estancia se disculpó con los invitados y fue a buscarlo, entro cauteloso a la biblioteca— ¿Terminaste?

—Llama un médico y que venga rápido —dijo con molestia y aun consternado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —al acercarse y verlo golpeado se asustó— Malaquite, ¿qué paso?

Se sirvió una copa de Whisky bebiendo todo el contenido— Kou me descubrió, llama aun medico

—Pero ¿estas herido?, Malaquite ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó preocupado.

—No hagas más preguntas y ve por el medico... ella está muy mal

Tan solo lo miró un instante para luego alejarse y llamar al médico de confianza, tras unos minutos finalizo la llamada— Viene para acá, ¿qué tan mal esta?

—No lo sé, se quejaba del vientre

—Malaquite —murmuró colocando la mano sobre su brazo— ¿la forzaste?

—Sí, no sé qué me paso, creí que cedería con facilidad que se estaba haciendo la difícil y después perdí el control...

—¿Tanto la deseabas? —murmuró preocupado al verlo así.

Tomo otra copa bebiendo— Creo que más de lo que yo mismo habría deseado, mas al ver que se resistía ante mí, ninguna mujer se había resistido de esa manera

—¿Que vas a hacer ahora?, te imaginas si algo le llega a pasar a sus bebés

—No lo sé, déjame solo...

—Malaquite... —murmuró intentando tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Que no escuchaste? —murmuró con irritación, y al tiempo preocupación— déjame solo y encárgate de todo

—Sí, será como ordenes —dijo alejándose, para salir de la biblioteca preocupado de ver a su jefe de esa forma, tras cerrar la puerta decidió ir a ver como estaba realmente la situación.

Arrojo el vaso contra la puerta, definitivamente ese no era él, había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar

X-X

—Sera mejor que los dejemos solos, iré yo mismo a buscar al médico, Seiya, ¿estarás bien? —preguntó preocupado de que quisiera ir a cumplir lo que había dicho.

—Busca un médico —no quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo— estaré bien aquí me quedare a su lado

—Está bien, no tardare —se acercó a su esposa— ¿estarás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, iré con los niños para que no se den cuenta

—Haru... —murmuró Serena— no dejes que ese hombre se acerque a mis hijos

Se acercó a su hermana— Yo los cuidare, ahora debes estar tranquila por el bien de los bebés

Asintió— Que no se den cuenta de nada —murmuró volviendo a refugiarse en Seiya.

—Vamos Haru, iré por el médico, no tardo —dijo Darien tomando del brazo a su esposa.

—No será necesario que valla a buscarlo —murmuró en el umbral de la habitación— ya viene en camino llegara en quince minutos

Volteo a ver al que había considerado su amigo— ¿Donde esta ese tipo?, tú lo sabías —dijo acercándose a él tomándolo de la camisa para sacarlo de la habitación.

Dejo que lo tomara, sin atreverse a decir algo o defenderse.

Al sacarlo lo empujo contra la pared— Tu lo sabías, tu dejaste que le hiciera eso, te salve la vida para que te convirtieras en esto, el cómplice de un violador

—Él no es un violador —incorporándose— él no es así

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces que es Fiore? —dijo con incredulidad— si Serena pierde a esos bebés por su causa yo mismo me encargare de que pase el resto de sus días en la cárcel y tú también por cómplice

—No es un violador, él jamás ha forzado a nadie, simplemente ellas parecen ser como todas esas mujeres que son capaces de todo con tal de conseguir fama

Se acercó a él colocando el brazo por su cuello— Las mujeres Tsukino no son como todas esas mujeres, grábatelo, ellas son las mujeres más dignas que pudiste conocer, pero claro... —lo empujo aún más molesto— tu que vas a saber

Hizo una mueca— Pues no lo parecen con esa forma de vestir

—Darien —se acercó a su esposo, preocupada.

Sin dudarlo lo golpeo en el rostro— Pueden andar desnudas y eso no significa que puedan tratarlas así

—Deberían vestirse como lo que lo que dices que son para no ser tratadas de ese modo

—Pueden vestirse como se les de su gana y eso no quiere decir que cualquier maldito pueda llegar a ofenderlas, ante todo son mujeres

—Quizás eso debiste decírselo a todas esas mujeres resbalosas que se han metido con Malaquite por interés —presionando sus puños.

—Pero Serena no es así, ¿qué clase de hombre es que no respeta a una mujer embarazada?

—No es lo que tú piensas, él no es así perdió la cordura y la cabeza, no sé qué demonios tienen esas mujeres que tanto defiendes que lo han vuelto loco

—Algo que definitivamente no sabrá jamás —dijo con coraje— más te vale que lo tengas lejos de ellas

—Yo no las puse cerca de él —gruño molesto— dime qué demonios tienen que hasta tu estas en contra mía

—Es mi familia —dijo casi en un grito— y ese maldito la lastimo, ¿quieres que lo felicite o que te felicite a ti?, ¿cuándo te volviste así Fiore?

Miro con recelo aquella mujer que estaba detrás de él— Familia... patrañas... te voy a decir lo que hizo mi familia conmigo, me dieron la espalda y me abandonaron a mi suerte eso hicieron

—Y yo te ayude —murmuró con tristeza— te salve la vida ¿y así me pagas?, permitiendo que lastimen a mi familia

—También me abandonaste

—No podías depender siempre de mi Fiore, no es mi culpa la vida que has elegido —dijo con tristeza— ¿sabes?, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, lo único que me importa es mi familia, esa mujer que esta ahí dentro es tan importante como mi esposa, y créeme que si algo le llega a suceder por causa del maldito de Malaquite me desquitare incluso contigo por mas aprecio que te tenga... —dijo con firmeza mirándolo fijamente para luego alejarse hacia su esposa— vamos Haru, los niños deben estarnos buscando

Presiono sus puños ¿Por qué las defendía tanto? y por qué de pronto tenia deseos de ser protegido de la misma manera, no entendía nada, todo era confuso, Malaquite le daban la espalda y lo ignoraban por esas mujeres.

Rodeo la espalda de su esposa para alejarla de ese lugar, al tiempo que una de las personas de servicio conducía al médico hacia la habitación— Iré con los niños, sé que no querrás separarte de tu hermana

—Darien —presiono su mano— hoy te amo aún mas

Le sonrió sutil tan solo acercándose a darle un beso en la frente— Recuerda que tú también debes cuidar a nuestra hija —dijo acompañándola a que entrara detrás del médico.

—Lo sé, cuidare de la pequeña, que es fruto de nuestro amor —dejándose guiar por él.

Tan solo le sonrió ignorando por completo al que alguna vez había considerado un amigo— Estaré abajo, vendré en un rato

—Si cuida de los niños —respiro profundamente entrando a la habitación.

X-X

—Necesito que nos deje a solas, revisare a su esposa —dijo el médico— por favor señor

Asintió, levantándose— Estaré afuera amor —se acercó besando su frente— veras que todo saldrá bien

—Está bien, pero no te vayas a ir —dijo preocupada de que fuera a irse a buscar a Malaquite— por favor

—No me iré lo prometo

Asintió aun llorosa.

—Seiya, vamos afuera a esperar —dijo Haruka acercándose a él para tomarlo del brazo— estaremos afuera

Se dejó guiar por su cuñada, topándose con aquel hombre, que había ocasionado que su esposa subiera a la habitación.

En cuanto sintió su mirada agacho la cabeza— El señor Malaquite se encargará de todo lo que haga falta

—Si algo le pasa a mi esposa, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero los hare pagar y puede decirle que cancelo la gira, no estoy dispuesto a trabajar con alguien como él

—Ni él tampoco está interesado en trabajar con usted, lo hacía por ella —dijo con coraje.

Frunció el ceño molesto— Eso no parecía ser así, nos iremos en cuanto mi esposa pueda moverse, porque no pienso quedarme ni un momento más aquí

—Seguro el señor Malaquite estará agradecido que así lo hagan —dijo mirándolos de forma despectiva— permiso

—Debemos preparar las maletas —murmuró a su cuñada.

Tan solo se detuvo un instante al escucharla, sonriendo con ironía para luego marcharse, ya había tenido suficiente de ambos.

—Bajare a ver a los niños para que no se preocupen porque no bajo Serena... ¿necesitas algo?

Se sentía completamente abrumado— No gracias, solo necesito alejarme de este lugar en cuanto sea posible

—Tranquilo Seiya, ella estará bien, y los bebés también, no te preocupes —dijo colocando la mano sobre su hombro— los tres son fuertes

—Me muero si algo les pasa, ella y mis hijos son mi vida

—Tranquilo, estarán bien, iré a abajo para cerciorarme de que estén bien los pequeños y tranquilízate Seiya, no querrás preocupar a Serena ¿verdad?

Asintió ya sin decir nada, solo esperando que su esposa estuviera bien.

Tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió saliendo el médico— Señor Kou...

—Doctor ¿cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

—Señor Kou, le recomendaría que tuviera reposo absoluto, pero será necesario que la lleve a la clínica, solo ahí podrá recibir el tratamiento necesario, de otra forma el embarazo corre peligro

— ¿Cree que pueda viajar hoy mismo?

—Sí, llamare para solicitar una ambulancia, claro si usted así lo quiere

—Por favor necesito que sea trasladada a la clínica Mizuno

—De acuerdo hare los arreglos necesarios, puede pasar a verla

—Gracias doctor —entro a la habitación acercándose a su esposa— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Me duele un poco —murmuró con los ojos llorosos— ¿están bien los bebés?

—Si mi amor, pero necesitas más atención medica y absoluto reposo

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— No me di cuenta Seiya, yo... te juro que no lo provoque

—Shhh lo se mi amor, lo sé muy bien porque al único que te gusta provocar es a mí —acariciando su frente apartando sus cabellos— ahora debes ser muy fuerte por los bebes

—Debí decirte lo que paso —dijo sollozando— nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero yo quería apoyarte, lo siento Seiya, lo siento

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —reparando en sus palabras.

—El día del concierto, ese hombre dijo que me llevaría al final, que... una mujer que se vestía como yo... —murmuró no pudiendo continuar— lo siento, debí hacerte caso

Presiono sus puños sintiendo como la ira recorría todo su ser— Ese maldito pagara muy caro

—Perdóname Seiya, debí escucharte, perdóname —murmuró volteándose un poco ante la vergüenza que sentía.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, como no se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre— Descansa mi amor, ya no digas mas

Cerró los ojos derramando algunas lágrimas ante el miedo que tenia de perder a sus bebés y ahora darse cuenta que había decepcionado a Seiya y que ahora por haberse quedado callada podría perder algo tan valioso como sus pequeños.

Se puso de pie tomando las maletas para guardar la ropa— Nos iremos ahora mismo, antes de que cometa una locura en este lugar

—Lo siento —murmuró al ver lo molesto que estaba.

—Descansa mientras llega la ambulancia —cerrando la maleta después de haber metido la ropa hecha bola, no tenía cabeza para más debía distraerse en algo o terminaría por buscar a ese sujeto y desquitar su enojo.

—Seiya... ¿los niños? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—Haruka y Darien están con ellos

—¿Que les dirás?

—Que te sentiste mal solo eso, no quiero que se preocupen, quizás que algo te cayó mal, lo que sea

—Dices que va a venir una ambulancia, ¿eso no los preocupara?

— ¿Entonces dime que debo decirles si es necesario trasladarte a una clínica?

Lo miró por un instante— No sé... —murmuró volteándose aun con más lágrimas al sentir esa molestia en él.

Respiro profundamente, al tener ya lista la maleta— Solo tu malestar les diremos, pero no lo que lo ocasiono, fue un error haber venido, como no me di cuenta antes soy un idiota

—Basta Seiya —dijo enojada consigo misma— sé que fue mi culpa y lo siento... ¿sí?, lo siento, debí decirte lo ocurrido, pero no pude, la culpa la tuve yo, yo y mi manía de vestir, así como una... mujerzuela...

—Que vistas como vistas jamás ha significado que no confíes en mí, eso me molesta, me molesta no haberme dado cuenta, haberme emocionado tanto por una estúpida gira, que me cegó ante lo que tenía frente a mi

Sollozo conteniéndose de salir corriendo, se sentía tan molesta consigo misma, por haber expuesto a sus bebés y por hacer sentir así a Seiya— Jamás he detenido tus sueños, no iba a comenzar ahora...

— ¿A qué precio? No Serena yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio tan alto por mis sueños

—Bien, te amo, pero yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, pensé que ese hombre se quedaría así, por eso ya no te dije nada, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia ve y diles lo que quieras a los niños

— ¿Qué quieres que les diga? —Soltó un bufido.

—No sé... déjame sola, ya no quiero discutir —dijo cubriéndose el rostro llorando.

—No voy a dejarte sola, no voy arriesgarme a que ese tipo vuelva —tomo el sobre con el contrato rompiéndolo descargando la furia que sentía.

Se volteó de lado con cuidado ocultando así su rostro sin poder dejar de llorar, se sentía tan mal emocionalmente, saber el daño que podía haberles causado a sus pequeños y ahora escuchar a Seiya hablarle así, tal vez al final todo eso se lo había buscado por tratar de ser una jovencita, todos habían tenido razón y ella simplemente no había escuchado.

Termino por romper aquel documento dejándose caer sobre sillón se sentía tan frustrado, que simplemente no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Hubiera sido mejor quedarse a solas que tenerlo ahí en una situación incómoda, estaba en esos pensamientos cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta— Hotaru...

—La tía Haruka dijo que mamá no se sentía bien, ¿como esta?

—Necesita atención medica

—¿Que paso papá? —preguntó preocupada y más al ver que tenía un moretón en el rostro.

Guardo silencio— Tuvimos un percance alista tus cosas y la de los niños, nos iremos en cuanto llegue la ambulancia

—¿Ambulancia? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿cómo esta mamá?, ¿qué le paso?

—Por favor hija ahora no ¿sí?

—Quiero verla...

Suspiro— Pasa... —se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, para enseguida salir de la habitación.

Volteo al escuchar cerrarse la habitación viendo a su hija mayor.

— ¿Mamá que te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —Acercándose a la cama donde estaba.

—Hotaru... —tomo su mano oprimiéndola con fuerza no pudiendo evitar llorar, siempre era fuerte para ella, pero en ese instante no podía.

— ¿Que tienes mamá? ¿Qué paso? —Aún más preocupada al ver que lloraba.

—Por mi culpa, puedo perder a los bebés

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿Por qué? No eso no puede ser posible

—Hotaru yo… —murmuró mirándola— no sé cómo decírtelo

Se sentó a su lado— Mamá...

—Ese hombre... —murmuró avergonzada— intento aprovecharse de mi...

Quedo en completo shock, poniéndose de pie— Que demonios está pensando ese hombre

—Hotaru, por favor, que no se enteren tus hermanos, tendrán que venir por mí para llevarme a la clínica y yo no quiero que se preocupen

—Por Serenity no habrá ningún problema, pero Seiya es demasiado perceptivo

—No sé qué les vaya a decir tu papá, solo apóyalo y cuida de los niños por favor

—Está bien mamá, ¿te sientes bien?

Asintió, tomo su mano besándola— Gracias princesa

Se acercó abrazándola— Se fuerte mamá

Asintió abrazándola con fuerza— Hotaru por favor quédate conmigo un momento, tu padre necesita descansar

—Sí, se veía irritado

—Sí y todo es mi culpa —murmuró con ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

—No digas eso mamá —Secando sus lágrimas— ahora lo importante es que estés bien

—Sí, debo pensar en los bebés, dile a tu tía Haruka que quiero que ella me acompañe

—Yo también te quiero acompañar

—Preferiría que te quedaras con tus hermanos, seguro Serenity se pondrá inquieta

—Está bien me iré con los niños mamá, alistare sus cosas

—Si, por favor y gracias princesa —dijo tratando de sonreírle.

—Ahora descansa, los bebés no deben sentir más tensión

—Si —murmuró sintiéndose triste por tener que darles esa preocupación a todos— ve con tus hermanos y cuídalos mientras yo no este

—Cuenta conmigo

Asintió acomodándose nuevamente— No olvides decirle a tu tía que quiero que ella me acompañe

—No lo hare —beso su frente cubriéndola con la manta— ahora descansa

—Si hija, gracias —murmuró volviendo a poner de lado cerrando los ojos.

Salió de la recamara observando a su padre recargado en la pared.

No podía evitar llorar en silencio, ahora todo estaba peor, y se sentía sola y ver a Seiya en ese estado la ponía aun peor así que era mejor quedarse así.

Al ver salir a su hija se acercó para volver entrar a la recamar.

—Papá... —dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Se detuvo observándola— ¿Que ocurre hija?

Suspiró profundamente— Mamá no necesita sentirse culpable en este momento

—Yo no la estoy culpando —Revolviendo su cabello.

—Pero ella sí y eso será aun peor —dijo tomando su mano— iré con mis hermanos, veré que les invento para que no se asusten

—Gracias Hotaru...

—No tienes nada que agradecer papá —dijo sonriéndole sutil para luego alejarse.

Asintió volviendo a entrar— Gracias —murmuro observando a su esposa.

No se movió tan solo oculto más el rostro, podía sentir la mirada de Seiya y eso la hacía sentir aun peor, culpable, triste, enojada consigo misma, jamás se imaginó que lo que hacía para él los llevara a esa situación.

Camino hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, en espera que llegara la ambulancia, aquellos vestidos le agradaban, pero solo para su deleite, no para que sujetos como Malaquite quisieran aprovecharse de ella, eso era totalmente diferente a que solo la vieran o la desnudaran con la mirada, recordando sus comentarios y lo sucedido presiono su puño golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese golpe abrió los ojos, deseaba acercarse a él, consolarlo, mitigar su molestia, pero nada de eso bastaría para calmarlo.

Respiro profundamente, quedándose en ese mismo lugar, tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre, sentía que no podía dejarlo, así como así, que nada podría ser suficiente si llegara a perder a los bebés o a ella su esposa, estaba a punto de ir a buscar a ese hombre y hacer lo que corría por su mente cuando escucho la ambulancia llegar.

—Le pedí a Hotaru que cuidara de los niños, quiero que Haruka me acompañe

—Bien... —salió de la recamara sintiéndose aun peor, al notar que ni siquiera quería que la acompañara, cuando lo único que lo detenía de cometer aquella locura era ella.

Se cubrió el rostro sollozando, les hacía falta ese momento solos, lo necesitaba a su lado, pero no esa forma, necesitaba sentirse tranquila entre sus brazos y estando tan alterado no podría darle el consuelo que ella buscaba en ese instante.

Al salir de la recamara se apoyó en la pared, sentía miedo de perderlos, y no sabía que hacer vio llegar a los camilleros acompañados de Darien.

—Seiya... —se acercó a él— Hotaru ya está alistando las cosas de los niños, tu vete con ella nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás

—Quiere que Haruka se vaya con ella

—¿Qué?, pero... pensé que te querría a su lado, Seiya ¿qué te paso? —preguntó al ver su mano.

—No me quiere a mí a su lado —ocultando su mano— la quiere a ella

—Claro que te quiere a su lado, pero mírate Seiya... —dijo tomando su mano mostrándosela— dime ¿la dejaras sola ahora que más te necesita o prefieres ir a matar a ese tipo?

—Ella necesita estar tranquila y no me importa si es conmigo o con su hermana

—Ustedes dos no han cambiado nada, son tan testarudos —dijo mirándolo con firmeza— entonces anda, ve y desquita el coraje que tienes contra ese tipo

Respiro profundamente, quizás eso debiera hacer.

—Seiya, ella te necesita más de lo que ese hombre necesita ser golpeado, yo me encargare de él tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer

— ¿Y qué hago si ella no me quiere a su lado en este momento? no le voy a imponer mi presencia, si lo que más me importa es que este a salvo de lo contrario ya habría ido a matar a ese sujeto

—¿Seguro que no te quiere a su lado? —suspiró negando— son tal para cual... —dijo al momento que la puerta se abría ya Serena iba en la camilla.

La observo detenidamente, mientras la llevaban con sumo cuidado.

Lo miró al pasar a su lado, quiso tomar su mano, pero el suero en su vena se lo impidió.

—Son tan tontos los dos —murmuró Darien— iré por Haruka entonces para que se vaya con ella

—Si gracias —entro a la habitación para tomar la maleta y llevarla a la camioneta.

Tan solo negó para bajar tras los camilleros encontrándose con Haruka que iba entrando del jardín— Quiere que vayas con ella —dijo tomando su mano— y creo que es lo mejor alguien debe controlar a Seiya

—Si eso me dijo la pequeña Hotaru y lo creo conveniente —respiro profundamente— creo que no le había comentado nada de lo ocurrido en el concierto

—Tal vez por eso Seiya se siente aún más enojado, traerla después de lo ocurrido, en fin, te veo más tarde —se acercó dándole un pequeño beso— y tú también trata de calmarte ¿de acuerdo?, yo me encargo de los niños

Asintió— Ese hombre es un cínico, querer aprovecharse de ella en las narices de Seiya no sé qué demonios tiene en la mente

—Ya no hagas corajes, anda ve que ya te están esperando, te llamare cuando haya dejado a los niños en la casa

—Está bien te veré en el hospital —mirando hacia la ventana donde ese sujeto los observaba— te amo —encaminándose hacia la ambulancia, para subir.

Tan solo la observo marcharse dando la vuelta para volver hacia el jardín— ¿Ya están listos para volver?

—Si papá, ¿la tía Serena está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo sonriéndole— mamá se fue con ella para que este más a gusto

— ¿Que le paso papá? ¿si estaba bien?

—Sí, solo que tuvo un pequeño dolor de estómago, pero por los bebés es que hay que ser más precavidos, por eso tuvieron que venir por ella, pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien

—Qué bueno, vamos Seiya —sonrió a su primo que parecía sumamente preocupado.

—No te preocupes Seiya, ella estará bien, solo necesita descansar —dijo sonriéndole a su sobrino colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y papá?

—Está terminando de empacar, sus cosas ya están listas nos iremos cuanto antes... tía ¿ya están listas?

—Si hijo, ya estamos listas —cargando a la pequeña que comía una paleta.

Sonrió sutil al ver a la niña ajena de los problemas— Vamos, esperen en la camioneta, iré por Seiya y las maletas

—Claro vamos —cargo al cachorro que corría de un lado a otro, para ir a la camioneta y acomodar a los niños en sus respectivos lugares.

Tan solo las acompaño a la camioneta para luego subir a la habitación— Estamos listos, podemos irnos cuando quieras

Tomo la maleta, para seguir a su primo, y salir de ahí aun luchaba contra sí mismo para no ir a buscar a ese sujeto.

—Iremos a dejar las cosas a tu casa para que puedas ir al hospital

—Sí, gracias —bajando las escaleras, topándose de frente con ese hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Señor Kou, quiero ofrecerle una disculpa —dijo en cuanto llegara un poco más cerca.

— ¿Y cree que una disculpa será suficiente para remediar lo que ha ocasionado? —aún más molesto.

—Sé que no, me encargare de que su esposa reciba los mejores cuidados, no tiene por qué preocuparse

—Ella recibirá los mejores cuidados —dijo con frialdad— no es necesario que se preocupe por algo que no le interesa

—Señor Kou, lo que hice fue algo que ni yo mismo podría perdonarme, no sé qué me paso y le pido que me disculpe

—Maldita sea mi esposa está camino al hospital, con la posibilidad de que pueda perder a los bebés o que algo le suceda a ella, por la sencilla razón que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo

Se quedó callado por un instante— Le ofrezco una disculpa

—Una disculpa no va solucionar nada, así como tampoco lo hará el que tenga deseos de matarlo —sujeto aún más la maleta.

—Vámonos Seiya, tu esposa te necesita ahora más que nunca —dijo tomándolo del brazo— espero señor Malaquite que se atenga a las consecuencias

Asintió, sintiéndose realmente mal, al haber arruinado no solo un proyecto multimillonario si no que el poner en peligro la vida de esa mujer y los niños, algo que no sabía cómo afrontar.

Empujo suavemente a su primo para evitar que siguiera viéndolo con ese coraje— Trata de tranquilizarte por el bien de tus hijos

—Si... —murmuró con sequedad, saliendo de aquella casa.

Respiró profundamente topándose con Fiore al cual no le dirigió ni una mirada ni una palabra, así es como había terminado el respeto y cariño que tenía por el que había sido su amigo.

—Llamare a los abogados, diremos que fue ella quien te cito en la recamara no importándole su condición... —dijo al llegar junto a su jefe.

—No haremos absolutamente nada

—Pero Malaquite, si no hacemos nada el escándalo para ti será demasiado, tu no tuviste la culpa

—Lo sé, pero no solo será mi ruina y no hay nada que hacer, la culpa es totalmente mía

—No, la culpa es de esa mujer, que se la pasaba incitando a cuanto hombre podía, se lo estaba buscando

—Ella solo incita a uno solo y no soy yo o cualquier otro, aun cuando la amenace con arruinar a su esposo no cedió

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya provocado —se acercó a él tomando su mano— lo que le pase a esa mujer no es tu culpa

—Es mi culpa solo mía Fiore hoy he aprendido algo, aunque no de buena manera, yo la amenace e intente abusar de ella aun cuando se negaba, en su estancia aquí no hizo nada para provocarme sin embargo yo lo deseaba

—¿Qué diablos tiene esa mujer como para haberte puesto así?

—Lo que muchas no tienen, dignidad, aun cuando vista con ese tipo de ropa no lo hace para que otros hombres la vean si no para que solo el que le interesa lo haga

—No puedo creer que una mujerzuela como ella te haya puesto así

—Ya basta Fiore hoy me di cuenta que no es lo que imaginaba, otra en su lugar habría cedido, ya la había dejado cuando entro Seiya —volvió a su estudio— será mejor que te vayas no quiero que te culpen por ser mi cómplice

—¿Abandonarte? —lo tomo del brazo— no podría hacerlo, además después de todo fui yo quien la envió a la habitación

—Fiore —acaricio su mejilla— hoy entendí algo muy importante y eso es lo que es amor

—Malaquite... no dejare que lo sucedido con esa mujer te afecte

—Mi querido Fiore cometí un error y sé que lo pagare, pero no quiero que nada te pase a ti eso si no puedo permitirlo

—¿Por qué? —murmuró consternado al verlo así.

—Porque gracias a ellos he visto lo que realmente vale la pena, y tu Fiore eres lo más importante de mi vida, eres mi familia, y siento que si alguien te llegara hacer daño haría exactamente lo mismo que el señor Kou

—Pero tu jamás me habías dicho eso

—Perdóname —abrazándolo hacia él— no había visto y valorado lo que tengo en verdad y ahora que estoy a punto de perderlo todo

—No a mi... —dijo abrazándolo— no te dejare

Cerro sus ojos— Lo siento, no voy a dejar que corras la misma suerte que yo

—No te voy a dejar y ya no hablemos del tema, no pienso abandonarte

—Fiore... —lo separo un poco de él— no volveré a hacerte daño perdóname

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo lamento haberme sentido así, tan celoso y molesto por esas mujeres, lo siento de verdad

—Creía que todas las mujeres eran iguales y hoy descubrí que no es así, que esas mujeres valen mucho, para ellos, así como tú lo vales para mi

Sonrió abrazándolo— Nunca me alejare de ti

—Ni yo de ti —tomo su rostro con delicadeza besándolo— te amo Fiore tu eres lo único que tengo en la vida

X-X

Los días habían pasado y ella seguía en cama y en un hospital, aquella amenaza había sido más grave de lo que pensaron en un principio y ahora tendría que permanecer más tiempo del esperado internada, ya ni siquiera se quejaba de tener que estar ahí, sabía que era por el bien de los bebés y que también lo tenía merecido por no haber escuchado antes las advertencias de todos, en esos días no había visto a Seiya y eso la entristecía pero sabía que lo había lastimado al no decirle nada de lo ocurrido, aunque eso a decir verdad ahora no importaba, tal vez ahora si lo había decepcionado, quería verlo, ansiaba escucharlo pero si él no la había visitado entonces era porque no quería verla y tal vez eso era lo mejor, su hermana la visitaba cada que podía, lo mismo que Neherenia y Hotaru a las cuales les había encargado cuidar de los niños y decirles que ella los quería mucho y que los extrañaba. Por medio de las noticias se había enterado de la cancelación de la gira de Seiya y la serie de rumores que se habían hecho a raíz de eso, ella que solo quería apoyarlo y ahora lo metía en problemas, eso era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar al igual que exponer la vida de sus pequeños bebés que aún se encontraba delicada.

Se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperando que le informaran el estado de salud de su esposa, aun cuando no la había visto en días, había estado al pendiente de su estado de salud, se sentía completamente frustrado ante el escándalo que se había desatado a su alrededor, algo que siempre había cuidado que no ocurriera, ya que sabía no sería él afectado si no toda la gente que trabajaba con él y cancelar la gira de esa forma, no había sido nada bueno para él, extrañaba a su esposa poderla ver y abrazar en ese momento que la necesitaba tanto, pero no quería ofuscarla aún más debía estar tranquila por los bebés.

—¿Pasaras a verla hoy? —preguntó Amy al llegar a la sala de espera.

Negó con la mirada— ¿Cómo sigue?

—Estable, pero me preocupa su estado de ánimo —dijo sentándose a su lado— está tranquila, pero es como si estuviera resignada

Respiro profundamente— Gracias Amy, quizás por la tarde puedan verla los niños

—Puede pasar Hotaru, eso lo sabes, quizá pueda permitir que les llame —dijo pensativa— Seiya, me conoces y sabes que no me metería en tu vida si no fuera por cómo te veo así que ¿qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?, nunca la has dejado sola y esta actitud que ambos están tomando sinceramente nos tiene desconcertados tanto a mi como a Taiki

Suspiro— Ay Amy la verdad no sé qué está pasando, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos mal y lo que menos quiero es aturdirla con mi presencia

—¿Eso crees?, que la aturdes —suspiró negando— ella piensa que no has venido por estar arreglando tus problemas

Hizo una mueca— Pidió que fuera su hermana quien estuviera a su lado y que la dejara sola, solo cumplo su deseo —poniéndose de pie— tengo que irme

—Seiya, ¿estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que no se trata de lo que quiero, se trata de su salud y el bienestar de los bebes volveré en la noche

—Ay Seiya, de salud los tres están respondiendo bien, pero recuerda que no solo lo físico influye para que se recuperen nos vemos en la noche

—Si hasta la noche —alejándose hacia la salida del hospital.

X-X

Observaba hacia la ventana, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Volteo a ver a su hermana— ¿Crees que Seiya me perdonara?

—Él te ama Serena

—Sí, lo sé... —murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana— pero expuse a nuestros hijos, le oculté cosas y no ha venido a verme

—Que no te haya visto no significa que no haya venido o estado al pendiente de ti

—¿Cómo te sentirías si Darien no fuera a verte mientras estas en un hospital?

—Te entiendo Serena

—Ese día, discutimos —dijo pensativa—golpeo la pared, estaba realmente furioso y yo tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer, quería que estuviera conmigo, pero no así sé que fue mi culpa

—Si estaba furioso, Darien tuvo que asegurarse que no cometiera una locura aun cuando ese hombre se disculpó

—Y todo es por mi culpa —dijo cerrando los ojos— siempre es por mi culpa, siempre he buscado apoyarlo y ahora solo lo perjudique —se aferró a las ásperas sabanas con molestia.

— ¿Seguirás compadeciéndote? —se puso de pie acercándose a ella— Seiya lo que menos necesita en este momento es que te auto compadezcas, sucedió si y por fortuna estas estable, quizás no como quisieras, pero estas bien Serena, nade iba a imagina lo que ocurriría en ese lugar, tanto tu como él son demasiado testarudos

—¿Crees que eso hago?, ¿auto compadecerme?, solo digo lo que es un hecho, Seiya no quiere verme y hare lo que hice hace años, aunque muera por escucharlo, aceptare su decisión —dijo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

— ¿Eso es lo que en verdad deseas? después de diez años de matrimonio —resoplo— los dos siguen siendo unos inmaduros además de tercos y testarudos, está claro que uno de los dos debe dar su brazo a torcer, ahora no solo son ustedes Serena también están los niños piensa en ellos

Desvió la mirada con tristeza— Si, sigo siendo una niña berrinchuda y si quieres verlo así está bien, pienso en mis hijos y tanto pienso en ellos que estoy aquí sin poderme moverme deseando ver a Serenity y Seiya, platicar con Hotaru en su habitación, prepararle un pastel de fresas a Seiya, si Haruka sigo siendo una niña

—Ahora no puedes hacer lo que más te gusta, sé que ya no eres una niña, pero a veces te comportas como tal y Seiya está en el mismo caso

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?, ¿que vaya a buscarlo a donde quiera que este? —preguntó volteando a verla con lágrimas— ¿crees que no he deseado hacerlo?, lo amo y me duele que no haya venido a verme, tal vez este al pendiente de como sigo, pero dime, ¿ha querido verme?, no verdad, ¿entonces debo ir yo a buscarlo?

—Claro que no, pero tampoco puedes estar así, eso en lugar de ayudarte te está afectado Serena

—Tienes razón, ahora lo único que debe importarme son los bebés —dijo respirando profundamente.

—Exactamente Serena, eso debes hacer concentrarte en los bebés, en salir de aquí y poder estar junto a tus hijos y esperar que Seiya recapacite

—Si es que lo hace —dijo suspirando— ya no quiero pensar en eso o en él

—Entonces no lo hagas, lo que importa es que estés bien y te repongas, debes ser fuerte Serena

Trato de sonreír— Hoy por la mañana sentí que se volvían a mover, creo que ellos ya están mejor

—Me alegra mucho hermanita —se acercó acariciando su cabello— por ellos debes continuar con o sin Seiya

Aquello sin duda le dolió, había tenido tantos planes con él, era el primer embarazo que no estaban juntos y eso le entristecía— Si, con o sin él —murmuró tratando de ya no llorar— Ikuko y Neherenia se pondrán fuertes

—Serán muy fuertes como tú, ellas siguen luchando por vivir y tú debes ayudarlas, en este momento solo dependen de ti

Asintió tomando su mano— Gracias Haruka por estar conmigo, si no yo aquí sola ya me hubiera vuelto loca

—Siempre estaré a tu lado hermanita siempre

—Gracias, extraño mucho a mis bebés, ¿que estarán haciendo?

—Seguramente su tarea, la pequeña te extraña mucho

—Mi princesita —murmuró con tristeza— en cuanto vuelva no me dejara tranquila de seguro

—No, querrá que la consientas mucho

—Si seguramente —sonrió sutil— querrá que la tenga abrazada y no querrá soltarme, ¿no sabes cuándo me dejaran volver a casa?

—No aún no han dicho nada al respecto

—¿Y si les dices que me quedare en cama, pero en mi casa?, las sabanas ya me lastiman y extraño a mis bebés

—Veré que puedo hacer ¿sí? pero no prometo mucho

—Está bien, es más si quieren que contratemos a una enfermera lo haremos, pero quiero estar en mi casa

—Tranquila hermanita, veré que puedo hacer ¿sí? si el doctor cree que puede ser posible entonces así será

—Está bien, seguramente no debe tardar en venir la enfermera para ponerme la inyección del día —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Extrañaba ver tus pucheros

Sonrió sutil— Es que ya sabes que odio las agujas y ahora todos los días me inyectan

—Pero te están ayudando, hermanita

—Sí, lo sé me he sentido mejor después de que me inyectaran, pero aun así siguen sin gustarme

—Si lo imagino —se sentó a su lado.

—Al menos al estar aquí podrían intentar ver que son, si son niñas tendré que preparar su habitación —dijo buscando acurrucarse junto a su hermana.

—Serán niñas dos hermosas pequeñas

—Sí, eso quiero, quiero que sean niñas, no sé por qué, pero así lo siento —dijo llevando las manos a su vientre— mis pequeñas princesas

—Estoy segura que eso serán, porque eres su madre y puedes saberlo, aunque aún no lo confirmes, así como yo y su padre supimos que sería niño desde antes de hacerme el primer ultrasonido

Sonrió sutil— Tienes razón, mis pequeñas princesas tienen que ser fuertes y crecer, yo las cuidare, ya no dejare que nada malo les pase —dijo acariciando con cuidado su vientre— se movieron

Poso la mano en su vientre— Es porque están felices, de que por fin sonrías

—Sí, tienes razón, por ellas debo ser fuerte —dijo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

—Así está mucho mejor hermanita

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—Claro que si —se acercó besando su frente— descansa

—Gracias hermanita —murmuró cerrando los ojos sin quitar la mano de su vientre— descansen mis pequeñas princesas

Se acomodó en la silla observándola, no le agradaba verla en ese estado, pero debía hacer lo posible por animarla— Te quiero

Tan solo sonrió sutil al escuchar a su hermana, todo aquel medicamento y su falta de entusiasmo la hacía tener constantemente sueño y quizá por eso es que al final no sentía el paso del tiempo encerrada en esa habitación cuando se quedaba a solas, dormir es lo único que le hacía más llevadero ese momento.

X-X

Se encontraba en aquel bar al que acostumbraba a ir bebiendo una copa, algo que a últimos días hacía, ya que no se sentía bien, entre tantas cosas que estaban sucediendo.

En cuanto entro lo vio en una mesa del fondo, camino hacia él tomando asiento a su lado— ¿No crees que estas viniendo muy seguido aquí?

Tomo el contenido de un solo sorbo— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Ir con tu esposa o si no con tus hijos, ¿crees que ellos no los extrañan?

—Si iré con mis hijos —pidió otro trago.

—¿Que ocurre Seiya?, te veo muy mal, ¿aún no arreglas las cosas con Serena?

—No, la mayor parte del tiempo solo duerme

Hizo una seña para que le llevara a él también una copa— Seiya, ¿crees que ambos están exagerando?, es que de verdad parecen niños chiquitos

—Solo estoy respetando su decisión de no querer estar a mi lado

—Esas son ridiculeces —dijo con seriedad— ¿dónde quedo el amor que se decían tener?, claro solo era a la hora de tener sexo y nada más

Se levantó molesto— Ya me voy

—Seiya, habla con ella, la estas dejando sola en un momento en que más te necesita, te estás perdiendo del embarazo, mañana le harán un ultrasonido y varios estudios más para cerciorarse de que los bebés están bien

—Si lo sé...

—¿Y no piensas estar con ella?

—Pienso estar ahí

—Sí, se te ve lo emocionado —dijo indiferente bebiendo su copa.

—Lo estoy, pero tengo demasiadas cosas encima

—Deberías tratar de arreglar las que tienen una rápida solución, como reconciliarte con tu esposa

—Mi esposa no quiere verme

—Como veo que no entenderás razones entonces comienza por arreglar tus problemas laborales, ya que con ella o sin ella tienes una carrera que cuidar ya que te rendiste tan fácil

—Una carrera que va en pique

—Elige... ¿tu carrera o tu familia?

Dejo dinero para marcharse, aún tenía la mano vendada— La respuesta es obvia

—Seiya, Serena te necesita, Haru estuvo con ella esta mañana, tu esposa cree que no la vas a perdonar

—La amo Darien es mi vida, pero si ella no confía en mi entonces... ¿qué somos?

—Seiya, en diez años ¿ella te ha fallado por falta de confianza?

—No, por eso me siento aún más frustrado

—Entonces ponte a pensar en ¿por qué no te dijo nada?, no fue falta de confianza y eso en el fondo lo sabes

— ¿Entonces por qué espero a que eso sucediera? de haberlo sabido no la habría llevado a ese lugar

—¿Crees que ella quería que eso pasara?

—No —rompió el vaso aun con mayor frustración.

—Seiya, ella te ama y si no te dijo nada fue porque pensó que no pasaría a mas, quería apoyarte, siempre lo ha hecho, ¿crees que ella quería que perdieras una gran oportunidad por el incidente del auditorio?, ella te ama tanto que guardo silencio para que realizaras tu sueño

—Me ama y por eso me siento frustrado, no me di cuenta

—No fue tu culpa Seiya, ni de ella, ese tipo lo hubiera intentado de una o de otra forma, estar en esta situación con tu esposa solo complica tu vida, sientes que todo es un caos, pero tu fama siempre lo ha sido y no lo sentías así porque ella estaba a tu lado, ¿qué te hace falta para no estar aquí bebiendo?

—Ella... —bajando la mirada— además me frustra que no podamos hacer más contra ese hombre

Sonrió sutil— Eso crees tú, he ordenado que investiguen sus finanzas, uno nunca sabe que se pueda encontrar, si no encontramos nada al menos el escándalo económico lo tendrá

—Más escándalos —resoplo bebiendo otro trago— mi representante ya no sabe que decir para justificar la cancelación de la gira

—No tienes por qué justificar algo que definitivamente te requiere aquí, tu esposa te necesita en este momento, tu familia, esa es tu mejor justificación Seiya y eso el público te lo valorara

—Ya no sé qué pensar, me siento agobiado

Lo miró fijamente terminándose el resto del trago— Siempre pensé que tú y Serena habían llevado su relación a otro nivel, ella era demasiado chiquilla para ti y aun así parecían felices, con tristeza me doy cuenta que me equivoque, tal vez necesites otro tipo de mujer, una que, si se hubiera acostado con Malaquite por darte fama o incluso por ella misma, una que hubiera aceptado todo y guardado silencio

Aquellas palabras solo provocaron que lo sujetara con fuerza por la camisa del cuello— No digas tonterías

—Eres tú el que está haciendo tonterías Seiya, estas aquí metido, compadeciéndote, pensando en lo frustrado que estas, ¿qué te frustra Seiya?, ¿la perdida de la fama o la perdida de tu esposa?, porque te tengo una noticia, las estás perdiendo a ambas, Serena no es más que una chiquilla berrinchuda y caprichosa a la cual estas dispuesto a cumplirle su capricho de tenerte lejos cuando lo que más necesita es que estés con ella, anda piérdelas a ambas

Soltó a su primo, ante sus palabras, para enseguida marcharse, se sentía completamente perdido, y lleno de una ira que no había podido descargar.

Al salir de aquel bar subió al auto, manejando por un par de horas con la música a todo volumen, no tenía ganas de nada, sentía que todo se le iba de las manos, no tenía el control de nada, y todo a raíz de lo que había sucedido con ese hombre, levanto la mirada al ver el departamento que habían comprado entre ellos aquel que habían denominado la torre, que nada tenía que ver con la torre en la que había nacido su amor, pero sin duda era especial. Bajo del auto subiendo al departamento, ahí había diversas fotos de los dos juntos, abrazados, y sonrientes, tomo una de esas fotografías en sus manos— Serena... ¿que nos está pasando? ¿por qué en un momento como este estamos lejos? —derramando un par de lágrimas— ¿por qué siento que te estoy perdiendo?

Dormía en esa fria habitación el único refugio eran sus sueños en los que todo estaba bien, pero en esa ocasión no era así, se encontraba en la soledad de la habitación de la torre, todo estaba en penumbras, por las ventanas no se filtraba la luz de la luna, al asomarse vio todo oscuro y ningún ruido excepto los sollozos de alguien, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola encontrándose con Seiya sosteniendo una fotografía— Mi amor... —murmuró estremeciéndose al sentir que sufría— no llores amor...

—No puedo, ya no tengo fuerza

—¿Entonces dime que debo hacer yo sin ti?

Sintió algo en la habitación buscando por todos lados, pero al final se encontraba solo en la penumbra de la habitación— Serena te extraño mi amor

—Seiya no quiero estar sin ti, te amo y no podría vivir sin ti

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cerrando los ojos— Ni yo sin ti Serena, te necesito a mi lado, odio verte en esa cama, tengo miedo

—No quiero perderte Seiya, dime ¿qué debo hacer al estar sin ti? —dijo con tristeza.

Aun con la foto entre sus manos camino hacia la recamara— ¿Qué debo hacer si no estás a mi lado? si no quieres que este a tu lado

—Claro que quiero que estés a mi lado, pero no me gusta verte así, furioso, golpeando la pared, yo solo necesitaba que me abrazaras y no me dejaras ir

—Deseaba solo abrazarte y de pronto saber que pude haber evitado esta situación, saber que fui un idiota al no ver más allá de las palabras de ese sujeto, me sentía renuente a ir a ese lugar, o que fueras, y no supe ver el motivo... —se sentó en la cama abrazando la fotografía contra su pecho como si fuera ella a quien abrazaba.

—Fue mi culpa por no decirte nada, sé que no tengo justificación, pero no quería arruinar tu sueño y ahora he arruinado nuestra vida

Derramo un par de lágrimas más recostándose en la cama— Ya no importa quien tuvo la culpa solo quiero que salgas de ese lugar y que estés a mi lado, que me des esa fuerza que tanto necesito para seguir

—No quiero perderte Seiya —dijo tras sentarse en la cama y acariciar su cabello— te amo

—Perdóname —disfrutando esa sensación que sentía— soy un idiota

—No lo eres, eres el amor de mi vida y te necesito —murmuró depositando un sutil beso en sus labios— te amare siempre Seiya

Sintió un hormigueo en sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente, como si disipara la oscuridad que había a su alrededor, una pequeña luz a la cual seguir— Te amo Serena

—Así me gusta verte amor mío —murmuró volviendo a acariciar su cabello— te amo Seiya, te amo

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía confortado, cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar un poco después de muchos días en vela.

Tan solo sonrió sutil olvidando el lugar donde estaba, era feliz en sus sueños al tener junto a ella a Seiya, escucharlo decir "te amo" llenaba su alma de felicidad y tranquilidad, siendo así no necesitaba nada más.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en aquella habitación perdido entre sueños, hasta que sintió la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana lo despertó, se movió un poco cayéndose de la cama— Auchs... vaya forma de despertar

—Tontito —sonrió al verlo caer de la cama tan solo tomando asiento sobre la cama, había pasado la noche tan solo observándolo, cuidando de su sueño y por extraño que pareciera no se sentía cansada o con desvelo.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una parte de él más liberada y relajada, poniéndose pie, para encaminarse hacia la ducha, dispuesto a verse presentable y rasurarse después de días de no hacerlo para ver a su esposa.

Suspiró observándolo, después de todo tener la ducha con solo cristales opacos había sido buena idea, podía verlo y deleitarse la pupila al ver su cuerpo desnudo desdibujado a través del cristal— Cada día más guapo... —sonrió divertida.

No tardo en terminar aquella ducha saliendo envuelto solo en una toalla mirándose al espejo para afeitarse, al pensar en su esposa y distraerse unos momentos, fue inevitable hacerse una cortadura en la mejilla— Auchs

—Ten más cuidado amor —se acercó tan solo pasando con cuidado el dedo por donde se había cortado.

Respiro profundamente para continuar afeitándose, colocando al final una banda en su mejilla para cubrir la herida— Últimamente todo me pasa amor me haces falta aquí

Sonrió sentándose en la cama— Si estoy contigo también te distraigo siempre me lo dices, que no te puedes concentrar y a mí me gusta distraerte

—Sí, pero eso es diferente —bajo la mirada con tristeza— extraño poder oír tu voz, no se en que estaba pensando

Se puso de pie para abrazarlo por la espalda recargando en rostro en él— Te amo

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, irguiéndose.

—Me fascina abrazarte así, creo que nunca te lo había dicho —sonrió soltándolo lentamente.

—Extraño que me abraces amor —respiro profundamente, mirándose al espejo— hoy iré a verte y a decirte cuanto te amo

Se volvió a sentar en la cama observándolo— Deberías ponerte el saco rojo, me gusta cómo se te ve, aunque la verdad me gustas más ahora

Abrió el armario, tomando el saco rojo— Este es tu favorito

Sonrió asintiendo— Con ese te ves aún más guapo y haces que me enamore más de ti

Tomo un pantalón negro de vestir la camisa negra y una corbata, no tardando en vestirse y ponerse loción para el final ponerse ese saco que sabía le encantaba a su esposa— Estoy listo...

Sonrió feliz de haberlo visto ponerse tan guapo, se acercó a él aspirando el aroma de su loción— Estas más que atractivo mi amor, si sigues así me enamorare más de ti

—Eso espero amor por que no quiero perderte —tomo su cartera y las llaves, para salir del departamento— estaré contigo en poco tiempo

Tan solo lo siguió sonriendo, observando lo feliz que se veía, lo apuesto que lucía, un par de chicas que iban en el ascensor no dejaban de verlo cosa que la hizo hacer un puchero, pero no importaba, era de ella y siempre era igual, las mujeres siempre volteaban a verlo aun incluso yendo con ella del brazo por lo que no hizo más caso estaba con su esposo y eso es lo único que importaba.

Al abrirse el ascensor, se apresuró a subir a su auto, para dirigirse al hospital tenía hambre, pero ya comería después de ver a su esposa

—No manejes tan rápido amor, no me gusta que lo hagas —dijo recargándose en el cristal— este auto me gusta, hemos pasado muy buenos momentos aquí

Puso música a todo volumen sintiendo la fresca brisa del viento mientras conducía— Un poco más Serena, un poco mas

—Mi apuesto loquito —murmuró observándolo tarareando una canción, sonrió feliz de poder ir con él.

Al llegar a la clínica, se apresuró a estacionarse y entrar a la clínica— Amy... ¿cómo sigue? —se acercó a la chica que iba pasando muy apresurada.

—Seiya —se detuvo observándolo— anoche ella estaba bien, pero... ha entrado en un estado de coma —dijo con pesar.

— ¿Que? No, eso es imposible... ¿por qué? quiero verla

—Seiya tranquilízate, de momento no puedes verla la hemos llevado a realizarle algunas pruebas, Seiya, lo siento mucho, no sabemos que paso

Se sentía completamente abatido llevando la mano a su corazón— Por favor

—Espera por favor, en cuanto puedas verla te dejare pasar —dijo alejándose rápidamente—

—¿Que sucede? —murmuró desconcertada al ver el semblante de su esposo.

Asintió quedándose apoyando en aquella pared— Serena mi amor... —sentía las lágrimas invadir su rostro— esto es culpa mía

—Amor —se acercó a él sentándose a su lado tomando su mano— mi amor, no llores, estoy contigo

—Serena... —llevo sus manos hacia su rosto sintiéndose temeroso— no me dejes

—Mi amor estoy contigo —rodeo sus hombros abrazándolo— te amo

Sollozo tan solo atino a sacar el celular y marcar a su primo debía avisarle tenían que saberlo.

Apenas si acababa de desayunar y se encontraba esperando a su esposa para llevarla al hospital cuando la llamada de Seiya le desconcertó— Buenos días...

—Darien deben venir al hospital —su voz era entrecortada con un dejo de desesperación.

—Seiya, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿le pasa algo a Serena? —preguntó preocupado al escuchar así a su primo.

—Si... —trago saliva— Serena entro en coma, no saben por qué la están revisando en estos momentos

—¿Qué?, pero... ¿cómo fue?, Haru estuvo con ella hasta la tarde y todo estaba bien iremos inmediatamente

—No lo sé Amy también esta desconcertada

—Bien le avisare a Haru, no tardamos y Seiya no vayas a hacer ninguna locura

—Date prisa... —colgó el teléfono llevando las manos a su corazón, sintiendo que se desvanecía.

—Amor —murmuró besando su mejilla—

—Serena no me dejes —murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Seiya —dijo asustada quería reanimarlo, despertarlo y saber que estaba bien, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo como en ese instante.

Abrió sus ojos, viendo demasiada luz a su alrededor, se puso de pie, no se encontraba en el hospital ni en ninguna parte— ¿Que es este lugar?

—¿Seiya? —murmuró buscándolo en aquel sitio.

—Serena... ¿dónde estás? —busco por todos lados sintiéndose desesperado— ¿mi amor dónde estás?

—Seiya —lo vio a lo lejos comenzando a caminar hacia él— Seiya... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Serena —se giró al verla, no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz corriendo hacia ella— mi amor

—Seiya —corrió arrojándose a sus brazos— mi amor, lo siento, lo siento

—No mi amor perdóname tu a mí, me ofusque —estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos— te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida... perdóname

—Lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho, no quise causarte tantos problemas —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Perdóname mi amor, por favor soy un idiota te amo y no quiero perderte

—No me perderás mi amor, estoy contigo, te amo, te amo —dijo buscando sus labios— mi amor

—Te amo Serena —cerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se unían a los de ella en un suave beso que era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien.

Se abrazó más a él besándolo con lentitud, en ese lugar no sentía tristeza ni cansancio, solo una felicidad absoluta al estar en brazos de su esposo, del hombre que amaba, sin más preocupación que él.

Nada importaba en ese momento que no fuera poder abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, porque ella era la mujer que amaba.

Tras unos instantes de disfrutar sus labios se separó abrazándolo, recargando el rostro en su pecho— Mi amor, te he extrañado tanto

—Y yo a ti, perdóname por no haberte visitado, creí que no querías que estuviera a tu lado

—Tu eres lo único que necesito mi amor —dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentirse así entre sus brazos— te necesito a mi lado, pero así, brindándome todo tu amor

—Lo siento —la abrazo ocultando el rostro entre su cuello.

—Te amo Seiya, te amo —cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentirse protegida en sus brazos— eres el amor de mi vida, al único que necesito

—Y tú eres mi amor, te amo, perdóname, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

—Nunca me iré, ¿por qué habría de dejarte? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Me dijeron que estabas en coma

Eso sin duda la desconcertó aún más— No, solo estoy dormida y tu estas en mis sueños

Acaricio su mejilla escuchando dos pequeñas risitas.

Esas risas llamaron su atención— ¿Quién será?

—No lo sé, pero suena una risa muy agradable —concentrándose en escuchar aquellas risas.

—Sí, suena muy dulce —sonrió volteando buscando de dónde provenía esa risa.

—Si bastante —buscando hasta toparse con un par de siluetas.

Lentamente se acercaron a ellos ambas tomadas de las manos, su cabello rubio suelto se movía conforme se acercaban a ellos, ambas luciendo un lindo vestido blanco y descalzas— Hola, ustedes no deberían estar aquí

—Hola —murmuro sorprendido sin despegar su mirada de ellas— ¿son ángeles?

Una de ellas volteo a ver a la otra murmurándole algo— Si, bueno aun lo somos

—Son muy lindas —se agacho para quedar a su altura.

Al igual que Seiya ella estaba curiosa de saber quién eran esas pequeñas así se acercó a su esposo colocándose detrás de él— ¿Quienes son entonces?

Hizo un puchero— Nosotras somos ángeles y ustedes no deberían estar aquí

Aquel gesto la sorprendió— ¿En dónde estamos?

—Ni aquí ni allá están en un punto intermedio, si siguen aquí pronto comenzaran a existir de este lado...

Volteo a ver a Seiya— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Eso mismo deberían peguntarse ustedes —dijeron con suma seriedad al mismo tiempo.

—Para ser ángeles tiene mucho carácter

—Digamos que es nuestro gen —sonrieron al mismo tiempo— será mejor que regresen antes de que sea tarde

La otra pequeña se acerco a Seiya tomándolo del rostro— Despierta... —sonrió.

Sonrió a la pequeña— Pero estoy despierto

—No, estas dormido y debes despertarla —dijo sonriendo— ella tiene razón, eres muy guapo

— ¿Quien? —observo a la otra pequeña desconcertado.

Negó mirando hacia arriba— Ella...

Giro su mirada topándose con su esposa— ¿Ella les dijo eso?

—¿Yo?, ¿cuándo? es la primera vez que las veo —dijo mirando a ambas niñas.

—Lo sabemos —sonrieron aún más— si regresas sabrás quienes somos

Las miró extrañada, y aún más desconcertada— ¿Las veremos?

—Digamos que si —se acerco a ella— vamos ya es hora de que despiertes

—Pero no quiero, aquí me siento bien y feliz

Hizo un puchero— ¿Y nosotras no te importamos?

—Seiya, ¿quiénes son?

—No lo sé —murmuró aun desconcertado— se parecen a... —se quedó callado al recordar a su pequeña hija.

—Y no solo nosotras, hay otras personas que los esperan —dijo una de las pequeñas tomando de la mano a la otra rubia.

— ¿Nos esperan? —sintió un chispazo, escuchando la voz de su hija mayor llamándolo— Hotaru...

—Si se quedan aquí entonces ya no podrán volver y nosotras siempre seremos ángeles

—Entiendo —sonrió a las pequeñas— las veré dentro de poco, gracias —comenzando a desaparecer.

—Seiya, no te vayas —dijo observando que desaparecía— ¿dónde está?

—Él ya lo entendió es muy inteligente —sonrió al verlo desaparecer— tú también debes seguirlo

Negó— No puedo, porque allá él no quiere verme

—Claro que quiere verte, por eso ya regreso, y tú debes hacer lo mismo por él, y por tus hijos

—No, no puedo —dijo llorosa— quiero quedarme con ustedes

—Si te quedas seguiremos siendo ángeles —bajando la mirada— y no volverás a verlo a él...

Se quedó callada observándolas— ¿No quieren ser ángeles?

Negaron al mismo tiempo— Queremos conocer tu mundo del que tanto nos has hablado

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Ikuko, Neherenia?

—Te tardaste mucho en entenderlo —sonriendo— anda regresa ya, si te quedas aquí un minuto más será difícil que podamos volver las tres

—¿Puedo, abrazarlas?

—Podrás hacerlo cuando regreses

—Está bien, niñas, las amo —dijo con lágrimas observándolas comenzando a desaparecer.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches aquí les trajimos un capítulo más de este fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¿alguien odio a Malaquite? Yo creo que yo y muchas más ¿no?

Ya nos estamos acercando al final, de lo contrario esta historia seria eterna y tampoco hay que aburrirlas con tanto. Bueno ahora si las dejamos ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima semana.


	59. Chapter 59

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 59 parte 2

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama lastimándose un poco al sentir que tenía suero— ¿Serena?

—Papá, tranquilo —dijo asustada de su despertar tan repentino— te vas a lastimar

—Hotaru —respiro agitado— ¿qué ocurrió dónde estoy?

—Estuviste en coma un par de días, llamare al doctor

— ¿En coma? ¿y Serena como esta ella? —intentando levantarse.

—Ella aun no despierta, pero tranquilo, no te muevas te harás daño

— ¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo cuando ella sigue en coma?

—Tú también lo estuviste papá —dijo preocupada— y nadie se explicaba cómo fue eso posible

Llevo su mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una ligera punzada— Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en la sala de espera, esperando poder ver a Serena... y de pronto todo estaba oscuro

—Ves papá, debes descansar, seguro te querrán hacer algunos estudios para asegurarse de que estás bien

—No puedo descansar ahora, al menos no hasta asegurarme que ella está bien

—Papá... ¿no descansaras hasta verla? —dijo colocando las manos sobre la cintura.

Sonrió a su hija— No puedo hacerlo, hasta no verla

Hizo una ligera mueca— Esta bien, le avisare a Amy para que te deje verla ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, mi pequeña —sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— Que bueno que ya estás despierto papá —le sonrió antes de alejarse e ir a buscar a la doctora y pedir su autorización para que su padre pudiera ver a Serena.

Mantuvo la mirada en el techo— ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

—Ay papá no sé cómo le haces, pero Amy dice que Serena ha comenzado a despertar —dijo al entrar de nuevo— ¿puedes caminar?

—Ayúdame me siento entumido —sentándose en la cama— lamento haberte preocupado mi niña

—Nos tenías a todos preocupados —Dijo al volver a entrar ahora mostrándole una silla de ruedas— y no queremos que te fatigues

—Gracias Amy —con ayuda de Hotaru, se acerco a la silla— ¿sabes exactamente que me paso? No logro recordar nada

—Te desmayaste en la sala de espera —dijo ayudándolo a pasarse a la silla— creo que el impacto de saber la condición de Serena fue demasiada

—Sí, no podría soportar la idea de que algo le pasara

—Sí, solo que fue algo tan extraño, ambos cayeron en un estado de coma que no tenía explicación para nosotros, de verdad que nos preocuparon

—Dime que ella está bien, ¿y las bebés?

—Está bien, de hecho, ha comenzado a reaccionar, no esperes encontrarla en perfecto estado, está reaccionando lentamente

Se sintió más aliviado— Lo importante es que este bien

—¿Cómo sabias que son niñas? —preguntó Amy curiosa ayudando a Hotaru a llevar a su padre a la habitación de Serena.

—No lo sé solo lo sentí

Sonrió negando— Tuvimos que hacerle el ultrasonido para saber si todo estaba bien y descubrimos que son niñas, felicidades tendrás dos hijas mas

—Dos pequeñas rubias sin duda alguna estoy ansioso por conocerlas

—Creo que una pequeña rubia se pondrá celosa —dijo Hotaru sonriendo— ahora en casa habrá tres solecitos

—Bellas y hermosas mis solecitos mis hermosos tesoros —tomo la mano de su hija.

Le sonrió feliz oprimiendo su mano— Yo esperare aquí, les avisare a todos que ya despertaste papá —se inclinó besando su mejilla— cuida de mamá y de mis hermanitas

—Lo hare mi tesoro gracias mi pequeña luz

Le sonrió antes de alejarse.

—Bueno Seiya, ahora creo que te corresponde a ti hacer el resto, se está recuperando, pero creo que aún le cuesta trabajo ¿estás listo?

—Si lo estoy —respiro profundamente.

—Vamos entonces —dijo acercándose a abrir la puerta y poder entrar con Seiya hasta colocarlo a un lado de la cama de Serena.

—Gracias Amy —observo a su esposa aun inconsciente— Serena

—Estaré afuera por si me necesitas y Seiya, toma las cosas con calma... —dijo acomodándolo lo más cerca de la cama para en seguida salir.

Tomo la mano de su esposa— Serena mi amor perdóname

Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, pero aún le costaba trabajo, tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que seguía sola, solo en sueños podría estar al lado de su esposo.

—Por favor abre tus ojos —llevo su mano hacia su frente apretándola con ambas manos.

Aún tenía en su mente la risa de aquellos hermosos ángeles, sus palabras, lo lindas que eran y su esposo tan solo marchándose— Seiya... —murmuró queriendo retenerlo en sus sueños.

—Aquí estoy mi amor —besando su mano— vuelve a mí mi vida te lo suplico

Lentamente movió los dedos intentando abrir los ojos— Niñas... —murmuró al verlas lentamente desaparecer.

Levanto la mirada— Amor, mi Serena vuelve a mi

—Seiya —murmuró sintiendo aun pesados los ojos— Seiya...

—Aquí estoy —intentando levantarse un poco.

—Lo siento —susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Mi amor estas a salvo mi princesa —presionando aún más sus manos.

—Lo siento, yo... no quería... —murmuró aun con dificultad.

—Shhh llamare a Amy para que te revise

Tomo su mano evitan dando que la dejara— No, no me dejes

—No te dejare jamás, perdóname amor soy un idiota... yo...

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo —murmuró por fin enfocando la mirada en él llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas— te quiero a mi lado

—Y yo contigo amor, no quise hacerte sufrir, lo siento princesa

—Nunca me vuelvas a dejar —Dijo con lágrimas notando aquella bata— ¿es una nueva forma de seducirme?

—No era esta la forma en que quería verte mi amor

—¿Que te paso? —se intentó levantar alcanzando a ver una silla de ruedas— ¿por qué?

—Por alguna extraña razón me desmaye hace dos días, cuando me dijeron que habías entrado en coma

Parpadeo aun cansada y confundida— ¿Dos días?, pero... te vi, con tu saco rojo

— Pero ¿cómo? —levanto la mirada— si traía un saco rojo tu favorito... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento

—¿Querías disculparte? —sonrió sutil— yo te hubiera ido a buscar

—Si mi amor por no ser un buen marido y estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola— Yo lamento no haber sido una buena esposa y contarte todo lo que sucedía

—Eres una gran esposa y una gran mujeres y Serena y te amo nada me importa más que tú y mis hijos

—Te amo Seiya, perdóname... —dijo oprimiendo su mano.

—Olvidemos lo ocurrido amor ¿sí? te amo y nuestras hijas cuentan con nosotros —acariciando su vientre.

—¿Son niñas verdad? —preguntó observando como la acariciaba.

—Sí, Amy me lo acaba de decir

—Ya lo intuía y creo que soñé con ellas y contigo, serán rubias

—Yo también soñé con ustedes

—¿De verdad? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si había mucha luz y tú estabas ahí, resplandeciendo

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y me veía bonita?, en este momento debe verme horrible

—Hermosa, tu siempre eres hermosa para mí

—Seiya, te amo tanto, no quiero estar nunca lejos de ti

—Ni yo de ti, estos días sin ti han sido una pesadilla

—Lamento haberte pedido que me dejaras sola

—Lamento haberte hecho caso —sonrió ligeramente.

—Pensé que ya no me querías y que seguías enojado conmigo

—No podría dejar de amarte, eres mi vida mi amor, y por mas enojado que pueda estar jamás podría alejarme de ti

Hizo un puchero— Es que no venias y yo quería verte, quería decirte que te amo

—Creí que no querías verme, me sentía mal

—No me vuelvas a dejar Seiya, aunque yo te diga que me dejes sola, pero por favor, no vuelvas a golpear la pared, me asuste

—Aun me duele —mostrándole su mano.

—Mi amor tontito —dijo tomando su mano— eso me dolió mucho

—Estaba furioso y no sabía cómo desquitar la rabia que sentía, discutir contigo era algo que no deseaba

—Y aun así lo hiciste, no quiero que volvamos a discutir así mi amor, tu eres toda mi vida y sin ti me siento tan perdida

—Y yo sin ti princesa

—Te amo Seiya, te amo y lamento todo lo ocurrido

—Te amo Serena, tú eres mi vida y mientras estés a mi lado puedo luchar contra todo

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola llevándola a sus labios— Eres maravilloso mi amor

—Y tu mi amor también lo eres, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansada de estar aquí, y un poco mareada, pero no quiero volver a dormir

—También me siento mareado

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Después de que nos revisen ¿sí?

—Está bien, pero no te vayas lejos

—No lo hare amor, dudo que me dejen ir lejos

Sonrió sutil— Te amo...

—Y yo a ti te amo —acariciando su mano— debemos esforzarnos para salir de aquí cuanto antes

Asintió tomando su mano— Quiero estar en casa cuanto antes, extraño a mis príncipes

—Y yo también lo deseo, pero debemos seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, solo si tú me cuidas ¿sí?

— ¿Y quien me cuida a mí? —haciendo un puchero— también estoy enfermito

—Pero yo tengo aquí —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre— a dos bellas angelitas que quieren que también las cuides

—Y las cuidare, ambos cuidaremos de ellas —acariciando su vientre— no volveré a dejarte lo prometo

Negó tomando su mano— No lo prometas mi amor, solo hazlo, aunque quizá con la gira tendrás que dejarme al menos unos meses

—No habrá gira, la cancele —desviando su mirada.

—No Seiya, tienes que hacer esa gira, tus fans te esperan

—No voy a trabajar con alguien que traiciono mi confianza —se acomodó en la silla.

—Todo eso fue mi culpa, y lo lamento, pero tal vez si encontrar algún otro socio

—Mi representante ya está trabajando en ello, pero no hay nadie interesado en invertir

Suspiró profundamente— Yo lo hare

— ¿Que? pero ¿cómo? no amor es una inversión demasiado fuerte lo que se necesita

—Seiya, en todo este tiempo que llevamos de casados no he tocado el dinero de mis acciones porque tú me lo has dado todo, pero ahora quiero ayudarte y sé que harás un maravilloso show, hasta saldré ganando

—Serena... yo —no dudo en ponerse de pie para abrazarla con fuerza.

Lo abrazo con la fuerza que podía sonriendo— Siempre Seiya lo daré todo por ti

—Te amo Serena, eres todo para mi —separándose un poco tan solo para poder besar sus labios.

—Mi amor —murmuró sonriéndole— señor Kou espero no decepcione a su nueva inversionista

—Que bien entonces no se hable más las empresas Tsukino Tenoh invertirán en la nueva gira

—Sí, hablare con Haru para que haga los trámites necesarios —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió sintiéndose sumamente feliz— Gracias mi amor, te amo

—No tienes nada que agradecer, solo debes ensayar mucho y ofrecer un gran concierto

—Lo hare, ya verás no te arrepentirás —rosó sus labios una vez más— te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo por siempre

Le sonrió, sintiéndose un tanto tambaleante.

—Amor ve a descansa, llamare a las enfermeras, en cuanto te sientas bien ven a verme ¿sí?

—Tu igual descansa amor te amo —volviendo acomodarse en la silla— aun me siento entumido

—Descansa mi amor, te amo, será más fácil que tu vengas a verme que yo a ti

—Lo hare, vendré mas tarde a verte —tomando su mano— gracias por no dejarme

—No tengo porque dejarte mi amor, eres mi vida y nuestra familia es lo más importante para ambos

Se acomodó en la silla— Para mí son lo más importante que tengo, son mi adoración

—Ahora anda ve a descansar

—Si mi amor iré a descansar te amo, gracias por estar conmigo siempre

—Siempre lo estaré —dijo sonriéndole tomando el timbre para llamar a la enfermera— te vete más tarde

—Si amor, hasta más tarde —tratando de mover la silla— creo que soy un poco torpe con esto

Sonrió sin dejar de verlo— Pero no para otras cosas

Se sonrojó ante su comentario— ¿Qué cosas?

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga en este momento? —preguntó sonriéndole— eso que haces es parte de tu encanto

—Me gusta cuando lo haces —retrocediendo lentamente con la silla.

—¿Cuándo te lo digo o cuando te lo insinuó? —sonrió sintiéndose tan bien de poder volver a bromear con él de esa forma.

—Ambas cosas, pero más cuando lo haces —guiñando un ojo.

Sonrió negando— En cuanto me den de alta no te podrás librar de mi...

—Espero no hacerlo, porque me encantas

—Seiya... —dijo antes de que llegara a la puerta— me conformare con que cuando vuelvas a verme puedas darme un beso que me deje sin aliento

—Lo hare, te compensare por estos días que estuve lejos de ti

—Tendrás mucho que compensarme amor —dijo sonriéndole antes de volver a cerrar los ojos ya que aún se sentía cansada— te amo... —murmuró.

—Y yo a ti, te amo mi testaruda esposa

Sonrió suspirando— Mi testarudo esposo... —murmuró.

Abrió la puerta tratando aun de maniobrar con la silla.

—Te ayudo —dijo Darien acercándose a él— deberías estar descansando, la doctora Mizuno nos dijo que parece que Serena está reaccionando

Sonrió a su primo— Ya despertó ha vuelto primo ella ha regresado

—Sonrió volteando a ver a su esposa que se acercaba con una enfermera— Entonces fue ella quien llamo

—Sí, llamó a la enfermera para que la revisen

—Haru, mi amor —dijo sonriéndole— tu hermana ha despertado

— ¿En verdad? —se acercó sintiéndose mas aliviada— como esta quiero verla

—Llamare a la doctora Mizuno, seguro querrá revisarla antes permiso... —dijo la enfermera yendo a buscar a la doctora.

—Si gracias, nos tenían muy preocupados

—Te llevaremos a tu habitación ¿cómo te sientes primo?

—Estoy bien mejor que nunca, bueno un poco mareado solo eso

—Nos tenías muy preocupados, de la nada tú también entraste en coma

—Solo recuerdo haber terminado la llamada

—Hasta en eso tienen que estar juntos —dijo Haruka— dime, ¿cómo está mi hermana?, ¿está bien?

—Está bien no te preocupes, solo necesita descansar

—Aún sigo sin entender como pudo ponerse en un estado así, yo por la noche la había dejado bien... me preocupo mucho

—Creo saber la razón...

—¿Cual fue?

—Que quería estar conmigo —sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

Volteo a verlo enarcando una ceja— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Díganme loco, pero sentí que ella estuvo conmigo en el departamento antes de perder el conocimiento

Volteo a ver a su esposo confundida al igual que él— ¿Sentiste su presencia?

—Sí, toda la noche y hasta el momento que Amy me dijo que estaba en coma

—Pues... podría decirte que estás loco, pero siendo Serena puedo esperar cualquier cosa ¿y no te dio miedo?, digo el hecho de sentirla junto a ti

—No sabía que fuera ella, pero lejos de darme miedo me sentí reconfortado

—Aun así, esa niña nos metió un susto, y todo por aferrarse a estar junto a ti

—Si a mí también me asusto, pero saben vimos a las niñas fue algo que nunca olvidare primero creí que solo había sido un sueño, pero pienso que fue algo mas

—¿A las niñas?, ¿cuáles niñas? —preguntó desconcertado Darien.

—Nuestras hijas Ikuko y Neherenia

—¿De qué hablas Seiya?, ¿cómo que de las bebés? —preguntó confundida.

—Eso si es estar loco Seiya

—No es una locura, ellas nos hicieron regresar

—Creo que si estas desvariando un poco, tu también necesitaras que te revisen —dijo Darien sonriendo al llegar a la habitación de su primo.

—Yo iré con Serena, espero ya poder verla

—Cuídala por favor, gracias por estar pendiente de ella

—Gracias a ti por volver con ella —dijo sonriéndole sutil.

—No podría dejarla, la amo demasiado

—Y ella te ama de igual forma, recupérate pronto para que puedas estar con ella

—Lo hare gracias

—Iré en seguida Haru —le sonrió a su esposa— solo ayudare a mi primo y esperare a que vengan a revisarlo

—Si te espero —se acercó rozando sus labios— no tardes

—No para nada —le sonrió antes de verla salir— ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

—Si solo un poco mareado

—Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor, Seiya, Malaquite estuvo aquí para preguntar por el estado de salud de Serena y el tuyo, la prensa se enteró y bueno ya te imaginaras

— ¿Ese sujeto estuvo aquí? —frunció el ceño con molestia— ¿y que quería?

—Tranquilízate Seiya, no te lo dije para que te enojaras, solo quería que lo supieras, solo quería saber su estado de salud

— ¿Y qué le puede interesar a alguien como él? si él provoco que ella este aquí

—No lo sé, se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos y quiere que aceptes sus disculpas y que afrontara cualquier cosa que quieras hacer contra él

—No es necesario mientras se mantenga lejos de mi esposa

—En realidad no creo que quiera volver a acercarse a ella

—Sería un tonto si lo hiciera

—Quizá ahora yo sea el loco, pero creo que sus intereses ahora sean hacia otra cosa

Enarco una ceja— ¿Hacia qué cosa?

—Creo o bueno me dio la impresión de que él y Fiore mmm tu sabes

— ¿Con su asistente?

Asintió suspirando— O eso creo, no sé, de verdad lo vi muy arrepentido, aunque las ganas de denunciarlo aún no se me quitan

—Lo sé, yo también es lo que deseo, pero sería entrar en un escándalo aun peor

—Sí, lo sé por eso es que me he mantenido al margen, pero bueno te buscara después para hablar contigo

—No hay nada de qué hablar

—Bueno será como tú digas, ahora te dejare descansar, pero de verdad no creo que le siga interesando tu esposa

—Quizás, pero eso no borra lo que intento hacer con ella

—Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que no vuelva, si viene le pediré que ya no los busque

—Sí, eso sera lo mejor

—Bien te ayudare a acostarte e iré con mi esposa, seguro estará impaciente por entrar a ver a Serena, oye... ¿de verdad viste a tus hijas?

—Si dos pequeños solecitos mandones

—Ah si te creo entonces, serán igual que su madre —dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, pero será muy hermosas

—No cabe duda que sigues muy enamorado de esa rubia mandona y caprichosa

—Lo estoy, perdidamente enamorado tal como tú lo estas de tu esposa

—Sí, la diferencia está en que ustedes son muy volátiles, son extremistas, haber, te dije desde cuando que entraras a verla y no me hiciste caso

—Ya lo sé, pero es parte del encanto

—Un día de estos terminaran mal si siguen así

—Yo espero que no suceda, la amo tanto me sentía perdido sin ella, sabes se le ocurrió decirme que ella será esa inversionista que necesitamos para la gira

—¿De verdad?, ¿y tú aceptaste?

—Bueno sabes que, aunque me rehusé ella no se rendirá, además está segura que ganara mucho

Sonrió divertido— Se nota que la inversionista siempre ha sido Haru, si por Serena hubiera sido el dinero se habría terminado hace mucho con tanto vestido que se compra

—Sí, pero vaya vestidos que usa

Sonrió negando— Por lo visto eso no se le quitara ¿verdad?, ni a ti tampoco

—No lo creo, quizás sea un poco más moderada pero seguro no dejara de usarlos

—Y a ti que no te molesta que los use, apenas se hallaron ustedes dos

—Me gusta que los use, pero solo para mi

—Sí, creo que eso es mejor —sonrió divertido— bueno primo, descansa, vendré mas tarde

—Gracias primo por cierto... ¿y mis hijos?

—Tía Neherenia está con ellos, aunque la pequeña es quien más los extraña, no deja de preguntar por su mamá y por ti, Hotaru está cuidando de ella

—Espero verlos pronto, los extraño

—Y ellos a ti... —dijo palmeando su hombro— descansa primo, que vendrán días difíciles con la gira, el escándalo y las nuevas bebés

—Si me hace falta, gracias Darien por apoyarme siempre y siento mucho mi actitud de hace unos días

—No tienes por qué agradecer ni disculparte, eres mi primo, mi familia y para eso es la familia, para apoyarse

—Tú también cuentas conmigo primo

—Lo sé primo, gracias —sonrió oprimiendo su hombro— ahora si descansa, nos vemos más tarde

—Hasta más tarde —acomodándose en la cama.

X-X

Apenas había intentado dormir cuando la enfermera fue a verla junto con Amy, tras una revisión la volvieron a dejar sola y ahora simplemente ya no podía dormir por lo que pidió dejaran entrar a su hermana al menos así no se sentiría tan sola.

Entro en la habitación de su hermana— ¿Cómo te sientes? —acercándose a la cama.

—Haru... —sonrió en cuanto la vio extendiendo los brazos— mejor

—Me alegra, me tenías muy preocupada —abrazándola.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero ya estoy mejor, dice Amy que si sigo así en al menos una semana podre dejar el hospital

—Me alegra mucho, mas verte sumamente feliz te hacía falta

—Estoy feliz porque Seiya me ama y porque sé que mis bebés serán hermosas

—Eso está mucho mejor, al paso que vas te liberaran pronto

—Sí, no me gusta estar aquí encerrada y sin poder ver a mis príncipes, ¿cómo están?

—Extrañándolos mucho Serena

—Me imagino, ¿cómo está mi princesita?

—Te extraña como no te imaginas

—Mi bebé —murmuró— pobre de mi niña, ¿y mi príncipe?

—Dando lo mejor de sí para no preocupar a su hermanita

—Mi valiente príncipe, tengo tantas ganas de verlos, me los comeré a besos y a mi princesa quiero darle muchos abrazos

—Ella también te dará muchos ya lo veras no podrás quitártela de encima

—Mis hijos, cuanto los extraño —dijo suspirando— por cierto, Haru, ¿crees que pueda disponer del dinero del fideicomiso y de las acciones?

— ¿Y eso para qué?

—Seré la inversionista de la gira de Seiya —sonrió feliz.

— ¿La inversionista? Pero Serena eso cuesta demasiado dinero

—Pero puedo hacerlo ¿no?, desde que me case no he vuelto a tocar ese dinero, quiero hacerlo Haru

—Serena... —Se sentó a su lado— lo amas mucho ¿no es así?

—Más que el primer día... —dijo con sinceridad— es el amor de vida y sé cuánto quería hacer esa gira, quiero ayudarlo Haru, quiero hacerlo

—Siendo así te ayudare, ya que, aunque tengas mucho dinero eso no será suficiente

—¿No? —preguntó preocupada— pero, pensé que bastaría

—No solo dinero se necesita hermanita déjalo en mis manos

—¿Segura?, bueno en este momento no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudar, pero me apoyaras ¿verdad?

—Claro que si es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que te hace feliz y te cuida

Sonrió tomando su mano— Gracias Haru, quiero que él triunfe y sé que lo hará, ya lo veras

—Eso espero porque voy apostarlo todo en este negocio, y sabes que cuando lo hago siempre gano —sonrió triunfante.

—No te defraudara te lo puedo asegurar... —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé, así como no me defraudo al dejarle mi mayor tesoro

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Haru gracias hermanita, por apoyarme a ayudarlo a completar su sueño, lo amo tanto y quiero verlo feliz

—Es feliz porque estas a su lado debiste verlo estos días que estuvieron separados

—Sí, debieron ser los peores de su vida como lo fueron para mí, después de diez años y nunca habíamos peleado de esta forma

—Bueno no es para menos, tu vida y la de las niñas estuvo en peligro, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo seguro estaba molesto consigo mismo

—Sí, pero bueno también yo tuve la culpa, pero ahora me encargare de hacerle ver que confió en él y que lo amo cada día mas

—Lo se iniciando por cuidarte más —guiño un ojo— no quería decírtelo, pero te lo dije

Hizo un puchero— Lo sé, pero es que yo solo quiero lucir bonita para él, llamar siempre su atención, no la de los demás

—Eso lo has hecho desde siempre solo con ser tú, él te conoce a la perfección y no te ama por cómo te veas

—Por ahí comenzó todo y no quiero que deje de verme —dijo aun con el puchero— pero además Haru, desde que aprendí a arreglarme siempre he sido así

—Sí pero extravagante solo desde que estas con Seiya

—¿Y eso es malo?, es que... me gusta provocarlo —dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Mmm no aprendiste nada de lo que paso?

Bajo la mirada apenada— ¿A nunca separarme de mi esposo?

—Serena, ¿es enserio? —a modo de regaño.

Sonrió negando— Ya lo entendí, dejare de vestirme así, bueno solo poquito

Suspiro— Vanidosa hasta la muerte

Sonrió divertida— Me cuidare más y dejare de ser tan mmm exhibicionista, pero no dejare de ser coqueta, después de todo eso fue lo que enamoro a mi esposo

—Lo sé solo eres coqueta con él —sintió movimientos en su vientre— si tu tía es una loca exhibicionista —acariciando su pancita.

Sonrió divertida— Es la primera vez que me dices loca en mi cara

—Es que eres una loca hermanita tienes cada ocurrencia

—Pero así me quieren —dijo con orgullo— nada más piensa, ¿qué harían sin mí y mis locuras?

—Mmm quizás vivir una vida demasiado tranquila y aburrida

Sonrió tomando su mano— Lamento haberte dado tantos dolores de cabeza

—Volvería a tenerlos de ser necesario si es por ti mi pequeña hermana

—Te quiero mucho Haru, lamento haberte preocupado tanto en estos días, sé que tú también debes descansar y cuidarte y yo solo te mortifique

—Por fortuna mi embarazo no es tan riesgoso como el tuyo, y Darien no me ha dejado ser —guiño un ojo— así que ahora debes descansar y enfocarte en las bebés ¿sí?

Asintió oprimiendo su mano— Gracias Haru, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti

—Seguro volverte loca —se acercó a besar su frente.

—Sí, eso creo —sonrió sutil— ve a descansar hermanita, yo estaré bien, ya no volveré a dormir de esa forma

—Más te vale, ay, pero hasta en eso tienes que estar con Seiya en verdad que nos preocupamos mucho

Sonrió apenada— Lo siento, es que era la única forma de estar con él, lo extrañaba mucho

—No lo vuelvas hacer, en tu vida no solo existe el grábatelo muy bien en tu cabeza

Asintió— Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero lo amo

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero también hay más gente a la que amas

—Sí, tienes razón, solo que... sinceramente no sé qué haría sin él, no puedo estar sin él, no sé cómo explicarlo, lo necesito

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Al entrar en coma pudiste haberte quedado sin él

—No lo pensé yo solo... necesitaba estar con él y solo así pude

—No sé qué voy hacer contigo y ese amor tan profundo que le tienes a Seiya

—¿Esta mal que lo ame tanto que sienta que no podría seguir sin él?

—Sé que lo amas Serena, pero debes pensar también en tus hijos, no digo que no lo hagas solo que ellos te necesitan más que Seiya

—Tienes razón Haru, sé que mis hijos me necesitan, pero no quiero volver a estar sola, sin él, sé que quizá parezca extremista, solo que con él he aprendido muchas cosas, a su lado me siento más viva, que puedo lograr cualquier cosa y solo a su lado quiero criar a nuestros hijos

—Lo sé —suspirando— solo que me da miedo esa forma de amar, porque cuando pelean ambos son una bomba que arrasan con todo

—Sí, pero cuando estamos juntos somos capaces de todo, tal vez a todos les de miedo la forma de amarnos, pero así hemos sido desde el principio, incluso antes de saber que lo amaba, cada que lo veía en la torre era igual, sus besos me llevaban al cielo y cuando peleábamos, aun sin que tú te dieras cuenta, no soportaba estar cerca de él —sonrió sutil— Haru, con él puedo ser todo en un mismo instante y esa sensación me gusta

—Si los dos son demasiado extremos

—Somos el complemento del otro —dijo sonriendo sutil— sé que ningún otro hombre podrá hacerme sentir como él, que ningún otro hombre me llevaría al cielo con un solo beso ni me hundiría en una depresión como la que ya pasé con él

—Bueno, si te entiendo por qué me pasa lo mismo con Darien, solo que nuestras peleas no son tan explosivas

—Porque ustedes dos son más tranquilos, a ti o a él nunca se les hubiera ocurrido iniciar una relación como la que tuvimos Seiya y yo en un principio, ustedes son más propios

—Mmm quizás no pero antes de iniciar tuvimos muchas peleas y también ese beso que me robo

—Pero, jamás hubiera tenido una relación así, siempre has sido muy propia y eso Haru es lo que más admiro de ti hermanita

—Ten en cuenta que no siempre fui así —bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

—Lo sé, lo coqueta lo saque de ti —sonrió— recuerdo que me llegue a poner tu ropa, obviamente me quedaba más que grande, pero me imaginaba que sería igual de bonita que tu

—Quizás también habría tenido una relación explosiva o quizás él no se habría fijado en mi o me habría tomado como cualquiera de las chicas a las que él estaba acostumbrado

—Es posible Haru, pero sabes, me alegra tanto que hayas encontrado en él el hombre necesario para tu vida, porque tu hermanita mereces ser feliz

—Soy muy feliz con Darien, hermanita, él siempre me cuida mucho me protege, puedo ser vulnerable y él me conforta en todos los sentidos

—Y eso me alegra Haru, te esforzaste mucho por cuidarme que mereces ser muy feliz

—Y me alegra que tú también lo seas, pero por favor bájenle dos rayitas ¿sí?

Sonrió divertida— No te lo puedo asegurar, Seiya saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi

—Por tu bien y por el de las bebés es mejor que lo hagas

—Bueno, salvo por este incidente mis embarazos siempre han sido tranquilos, se cuidarme cuando de mis bebés se trata

—Eso me alegra escucharlo por que sin duda seguirás en reposo absoluto

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No lo sé quizás lo que reste del embarazo, ya que si de por si era riesgo con lo sucedido se volvió aún más delicado

Suspiró haciendo un puchero— ¿Absoluto?, ¿no voy a poder hacer nada?

—Absolutamente nada

—Bueno supongo que me lo tengo merecido por no cuidarme —suspiró profundamente.

—Así es y más vale que sigas las instrucciones al pie de la letra

—Lo hare —murmuró aun con el puchero— lo malo será que no tendré a Seiya para que me esté apapachando

—No siempre se puede todo hermanita, o lo ayudas a que realice su sueño, o le pides que se quede contigo apapachándote

—Ya entendí —dijo aun con el puchero— prefiero que vaya a realizar su sueño mientras yo cuido de nuestras bebés

—Eso está mucho mejor —poniéndose de pie— volveré mas tarde, tengo una gira que planear

—Está bien... —sonrió sutil— gracias Haru

Sonrió a su hermana— Sabes que siempre estaré para ti no lo olvides

—Lo sé y yo para ti, siempre —sonrió diciéndole adiós con la mano— te quiero mucho Haru

—Y yo a ti Serena —respondió a su señal saliendo de la habitación, aunque al salir un fuerte mareo hizo que se sujetara de la pared.

—Señora ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Amy al acercarse más aprisa a ella.

—Si... eso creo... —respirando un poco agitada.

—La llevare para que le hagan una revisión, una silla de inmediato... —se acercó sujetándola.

—Estoy bien... yo...

—Nada de bien —dijo ayudándola a sentarse.

—Y aun seguirás llamándome señora —obedeciéndola— siento nauseas

—Te llevare a revisión, busca al señor Chiba está en la habitación del señor Kou —dijo empujando la silla hacia su consultorio.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras se dejaba guiar.

—Has estado bajo mucha presión y no has descansado como es debido

—Quizás un poco de presión, pero no creo que sea para tanto

—Pero no has descansado —al llegar al consultorio de inmediato la ayudo a pasarse a la camilla— debes descansar, tu situación no es tan complicada como con tu hermana, pero si es de cuidado

—Y yo sentí que si lo estaba haciendo —acomodándose en la camilla.

—Más que el cansancio es la tensión —dijo preparando todo para revisarla.

Dejo que la revisara— Espero que no me recetes reposo absoluto hay una gira que planear

—¿Una gira? —preguntó mientras hacia todo lo necesario para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

—Sí, voy a invertir en la gira de Seiya

—Ya veo —murmuró observando, suspiró sutil— pues creo que al menos un par de días tendrá que esperar esa gira, tendrás que descansar

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Sí, ¿o prefieres terminar como tu hermana?

—Claro que no, suficiente es con que una este así —cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces tendrás que descansar un par de días y reforzare tu tratamiento —dijo al irse a su escritorio al tiempo que tocaban a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo trabajar en casa?

—¿Puedo pasar? —abrió la puerta al no tener respuesta, al ver a su esposa en la camilla entro sin esperar— Haru, ¿estás bien?

—Si estoy bien solo me maree un poco —sonrió a su esposo.

—¿Ella y la bebé están bien? —preguntó tomando la mano de su esposa volteando a ver a la doctora.

—Si lo están, pero si quiere que estén bien, deberá guardar reposo de menos un par de días, nada de tensiones, corajes, estrés —se acercó dándole la receta a Darien— asegúrese que tome este medicamento al pie de la letra

—Claro doctora, ¿puedo llevarla a casa ahora?

—Adelante —sonrió a la pareja— cuídela mucho ha estado bajo, mucha tensión

—Claro que si gracias —sin esperar más y al ver que estaba por ponerse de pie la cargo— nada de esfuerzos

—Pero puedo caminar —haciendo un ligero puchero sujetándose de su cuello.

—Nada de eso, gracias doctora —la saco del consultorio— y nada de ponerte a trabajar en casa, le delegaras responsabilidades a Diamante y a Rei

—Sí, pero entonces como se supone que voy a iniciar las negociaciones pertinentes para la gira de Seiya

—Se encargará Diamante y tu podrás supervisarlo nada más y no quiero quejas Haru, primero son tú y mi hija ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien capitán —un tanto bromista al ver su semblante tan serio.

—Así me gusta obediente —dijo sonriendo al llegar al auto la bajo y antes de abrirle la puerta la tomo del rostro— no quiero que te pase nada así que debes cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé mi amor, te prometo cuidarme más, aunque según yo me estaba cuidando, pero tal parece que tu hija no piensa lo mismo recuerdo que con Kenda solo los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pero después de ahí me aguanto el paso

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Ahora tendrás que cuidarte más, nuestra hija exige tu atención

—Y tus cuidados hacia nosotras —cerrando los ojos.

—Si te cuidare —murmuró por fin besándola aun con la preocupación de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Rodeo su cuello acercándolo hacia ella sintiendo su preocupación— Estaré bien

La abrazó con fuerza— Eso espero mi amor, anda vayamos a casa a que descanses, te amo Haru

—Y yo a ti te amo Darien, soy feliz de ser tu esposa, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti

Sonrió complacido ante su respuesta— Ese es el mejor aliciente para enamorarte cada día

—Me enamore de mi guardaespaldas y quizás nuestra relación no es un torbellino como lo es la de Serena y Seiya

—Cada quien tiene el amor que merece y busca y tú eres perfecta para mi

—Y yo a ti te amo, oye quiero ir a la playa llévame —acariciando su rostro.

—Ahora no, iremos a casa a que descanses, cuando te sientas mejor iremos

—Anda llévame a la playa quiero descansar en la arena —haciendo un ligero puchero— si me llevas a casa no podre resistir la tentación de agarrar la computadora

—No amor, descansaras en casa, Haru, también tengo trabajo que hacer y que he descuidado por estar aquí al pendiente de la familia ¿quieres que me llamen la atención?

Desvió su mirada— Sabes que no, pero hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar y pasamos una tarde tu y yo juntos —subiendo al auto.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se acercó besándola— Iremos, pero no ahora

Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ya sin decir nada.

—No quiero que te pongas así Haru, te amo, pero comprende que no tengo un trabajo al cual debo ser responsable, no dispongo del tiempo libre que Seiya o que ustedes ¿me comprendes?

—Lo dices como si no te comprendiera —cruzándose de brazos— o como si yo tuviera todo el tiempo libre del mundo

—No, pero pueden disponer de su tiempo como les guste —se puso en cuclillas tomando su mano— Haru, te amo y que más quisiera que estar siempre contigo, complacerte en todo, pero de momento me es imposible llevarte a la playa, tú necesitas descansar y yo trabajar, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones cuando ya puedas ¿de acuerdo?

—No es disponer del tiempo y no te pido que estés todo el tiempo pegado a mí, ya sé que no es como cuando era tu deber cuidar de mí, llévame a casa para que te vayas a trabajar

—Haru, no quiero que estés molesta, sabes que me preocupo por ti siempre y que te amo con toda mi alma

—No estoy molesta Darien —recargo su cabeza en el asiento— solo deseaba pasar la tarde a tu lado en ese lugar

—Te llevare el fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?, para entonces ya habrás descansado lo suficiente y poder llevarte sin correr ningún riesgo

—Descuida, no es necesario que lo hagas —cerrando sus ojos— anda ya vamos a casa

—Tu simplemente tienes ganas de pelear, estar cerca de tu hermana te hace daño —dijo cerrando la puerta para subir inmediatamente y poner el auto en marcha-

Hizo una mueca— ¿Ahora resulta que mi hermana es una mala influencia?

—Sí, tú y yo tenemos una relación diferente a la que tienen tu hermana y Seiya, ella puede hacer berrinches y Seiya le complacerá sus caprichosos, pero tú no necesitas eso, a ti te complazco en todo menos cuando la salud de nuestra hija está en riesgo, llegaras y te iras a reposar y nada de computadoras ni teléfono ¿está claro?

—Vaya no sabía que fuera un capricho querer pasar una tarde con mi esposo, después de tantos días de tensión, algo que muy pocas ocasiones te he pedido, claro no fuera yo la que tiene que trabajar cuando tu descansas porque te enojas

—Ponte el cinturón y deja de discutir

—El que inicio a discutir fuiste tú, no yo —colocándose el cinturón.

Solo volteo a verla sin decirle más continúo manejando.

Se recargo en el asiento observando el camino por la ventanilla, esperando llegar a casa.

Continúo manejando hasta que llego a la carretera donde dio vuelta para ir directo hacia la playa que a ella tanto le gustaba y que también era su favorita.

Abrió los ojos al ver que desviaba el camino— Pensé que me llevarías a casa —volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—No... —tan solo dijo para continuar con el camino.

Lo observo por unos momentos mientras conducía, lucia aún más atractivo que otros días— Quizás debe ser ese semblante —dio para sí misma.

—En cuanto lleguemos te iras a recostar y no te moverás de ahí ¿entendido?

Quiero acostarme en la arena —sonriendo aún más— y que tú lo hagas junto a mi

Oculto una sonrisa— Te acostaras en un camastro y no quiero pero alguno, hasta parece que estoy lidiando con una niña

— ¿Ahora soy una niña? primero Serena es una mala influencia solo falta que me digas que soy igual a ella —posando su mano sobre la que él tenía en la palanca— no importa, pero quiero que estés junto a mi

—No, tu eres mucho más bella... —dijo sonriéndole por fin.

—Ya me estabas asustando —presionando su mano.

Estaciono el auto a una orilla de la carretera— Haru... —volteo a verla— si actuó así es porque me preocupas, te amo y amo a esa pequeña que no quiero que nada les pase, si te recomendaron descansar es porque incluso no podías viajar

—Solo dijo que reposara, no dijo dónde y aquí en el auto voy reposando, si estuviera en casa seguro ya estaría en cama usando el teléfono o la computadora

—No Haru, no se trata de eso, debes descansar, no quiero tener sustos como los de Seiya, entiende que si me pongo así es porque me preocupas, solo por eso... te hubiera traído en cualquier momento, no ahora

Se quito el cinturón para acercarse a él tomando su rostro— Darien Chiba debes recordar que no soy Serena, y que tú no eres Seiya que nuestra relación es diferente a la de ellos si lo es, que he tratado de descansar lo más posible sabes que lo estoy haciendo porque está claro que yo también amo a nuestra hija, y en este momento además del descanso necesito relajarme y no es mucho pedir querer hacerlo con mi esposo

—Si Haru, pero también debes darte cuenta que hoy no era un buen día, he descuidado el trabajo, tu sabes que cuando se trata de darte tiempo lo hago

—Hoy solo te pido un poco de tiempo porque han sido días llenos de tensión, sé que no puedes disponer del tiempo, y sabes que aunque sea la dueña tampoco puedo hacerlo, te enojas porque siempre estoy trabajando, en casa o en la oficina —acercándose mas a él— te amo, sabes que no te ocasionaría problemas con tu trabajo que siempre lo he respetado, pero en verdad te necesito, no necesito más tensiones o molestias, y si lo que quieres es que este bien entonces solo compláceme hoy en la noche podremos volver y mañana estaré todo el día en casa, dime ¿es mucho pedirte un poco de tiempo para mí? ya que la mayoría de estos días se los hemos dedicado a Seiya y Serena...

—Está bien Haru, al final estamos más cerca de la playa que de la casa, pero prométeme que te pondrás a descansar

—Ya te dije que si, tal parece que no me conoces, además si en verdad hubieras querido ir a trabajar me habrías llevado a casa... tú también necesitas un respiro

—Claro que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no te quería ver enojada, así que te relajaras y asunto olvidado

—No dije que tuvieras, dije que quisieras hacerlo —sonriendo aún más— así como tú me estás dando una orden ahora lo hare yo, bésame y después me llevaras a la playa me dejaras recostar mi cabeza sobre tus piernas y velaras mi sueño mientras tomo una siesta escuchando los latidos de tu corazón combinados con el sonido de las olas del mar

—Pides mucho... —y antes de que pudiera responder la tomo del rostro para poder besarla como tanto ansiaba hacerlo.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, correspondiendo a sus labios, dejando que ese beso fuera profundo y a la vez exigiéndole lo que era solo de ella.

X-X

Sonrió al llegar a casa acompañado de su esposa, después de días de verla en el hospital, por fin descansaría en su casa— Hemos llegado mi amor —estacionando el auto.

—Por fin, ansío ver a mis bebés —sonrió suspirando al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Bajo del auto apresurándose para abrir la puerta y tomarla entre sus brazos— Ellos también ansían verte

—Si puedo caminar amor —sonrió al verlo tan apurado.

—Nada, no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno —sujetándola con fuerza, para llevarla dentro de la casa.

—¿No me dejaras hacer nada?

—Absolutamente nada fueron las indicaciones de Amy y de Taiki

—¿Y si tengo antojo de ti? —sonrió besando su mejilla.

—Tampoco mi amor —caminando hacia el interior de la casa— por el bien de las bebés

—Pero quedarme con el antojo también puede ser malo —sonrió divertida.

—Tendremos que aguantarnos amor, por el bien de las niñas ¿sí? no quiero exponerte a que algo malo les ocurra

—Si mi amor, lo entiendo solo estaba haciendo el intento a ver si funcionaba

—Chistosita —se acercó a rozar sus labios.

Sonrió al sentir sus labios— ¿Y donde están mis príncipes?

—Mami —salió corriendo la pequeña ansiosa por abrazar a su mamá.

—Princesita —sonrió al verla ansiando poder cargarla— estas hermosa

—Te extrañe mami

Seiya sonrió depositándola con delicadeza en un sillón.

—Y yo a ti princesita ¿cómo te portaste?

—Bien mami gane muchas estrellitas en la escuela —se quitó una que traía en la frente para colocarse en la frente de su mamá.

—Qué bueno princesita que orgullosa me siento —dijo tocando su frente.

Sonrió muy contenta— Te extrañe mucho mami —abrazándola.

—Y yo mi bebé —dijo abrazándola besando su cabello con lágrimas en los ojos ante la felicidad de sentirla en sus brazos.

Sonrió muy contenta de poder abrazar a su madre.

—Mi princesita —la abrazo dulcemente subiendo la mirada al notar a su pequeño Seiya— mi príncipe, ven mi amor

—Hola mami —se acercó a ella— bienvenida a casa

—Gracias mi pequeño Seiya —al tenerlo cerca acaricio su mejilla— los extrañe tanto mis bebés

—Y nosotros a ti —abrazándola.

—¿Cómo se portaron mis bebés?

—Estos niños se portaron muy bien mamá —Dijo Hotaru apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Princesa —sonrió al verla extendiendo su mano hacia ella— los has cuidado muy bien

Se acercó a ella— No mamá el crédito es de la abuela yo solo les ayude con su tarea

—Pero los has ayudado mi princesa, eso me deja más tranquila al saber que pueden contar contigo

—Sabes que siempre lo harán al igual que las pequeñas que vienen en camino

Sonrió— Ven princesa, te mereces un abrazo enorme

—Gracias mamá —acercándose para abrazarla.

—Mi princesa siempre tan bella —sonrió abrazándola con cariño— extrañe mucho a mis hijos hermosos

—Y nosotros a ti mamá te extrañamos mucho

—Ahora me tendrán en casa solo que no podre andar tras de ustedes —dijo sonriendo a sus pequeños.

— ¿Podemos hacer un pastelito mami?

—No mi amor, el doctor me prohibió hacer muchas cosas, pero tu abuelita te puede ayudar

Hizo un puchero— Entonces hare un pastelito para ti

Sonrió acariciando el cabello de su pequeña— Si mi princesita, seguro te quedará delicioso

—Espero que te guste mami

—Estoy segura que si mi amor —murmuró tomándola del rostro para besas su mejilla.

—Te quiero mami, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás así?

—Mmm pues creo que algunos meses, tus hermanitas necesitan ponerse fuertes y sanas

— ¿Hermanitas?

—Si mi amor, dentro de poco tendrás dos hermosas hermanitas y te van a querer mucho

Hizo un puchero— ¿Y si no me quieren?

—Claro que te van a querer mi amor, tanto como tú a ellas, ahora son pequeñas y necesitan que las cuidemos ¿me ayudaras? —preguntó acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

Aun con puchero— ¿Y si tu dejas de quererme? No quiero dejar de ser tu solecito mami

—Mi amor —la atrajo hacia ella para poder abrazarla— jamás dejare de quererte mi princesita hermosa, siempre serás mi lindo solecito

Se acurruco junto a su mamá sollozando.

— ¿Seiya te parece si vamos hacer tu tarea? —Murmuró al ver que necesitaban espacio a solas.

Volteo buscando con la mirada a su esposo— Estaré bien —dijo en un movimiento de labios.

—Estaré en el estudio —se acercó besando la frente de ambas.

Asintió sonriéndole sutil esperando a que las dejara solas— Haber solecito, ¿qué ocurre mi amor?

—Es que no quiero que dejes de quererme —aun sollozando.

—Mi princesa —murmuró estrechándola mas a ella— nunca podría dejar de quererte mi amor, eres mi bebé y siempre lo serás

—Pero ellas también lo serán y no quiero

La tomó del rostro haciendo que la viera— No mi amor, no digas eso, este tiempo que no estuve en casa fue porque estuve a punto de perder a tus hermanitas y yo las amo al igual que a ti y que a Seiya y Hotaru, me dolería mucho que tu no quisieras a estas indefensas bebés

Observo su pancita— Mamá... —Con más lágrimas en sus ojos— yo no quiero que te pase nada

—Y nada me pasara mi amor, pero mi mayor deseo es que mis hijos se amen y se apoyen siempre, ¿tú crees que Hotaru no se sintió como tu cuando naciste? Y te amo en cuanto te vio

— ¿Ella se sintió así? —Seco sus lágrimas con curiosidad.

—Si mi princesita, porque ella era mi princesa y también sintió que la dejaría de amar cuando tu llegaras, pero eso no fue así, ella te ama, ella es mi hermosa estrella y tu mi solecito

—Bueno es que Hotaru es una estrella y se parece a papá igual que Seiya

—Si mi amor y tú te pareces demasiado a mí, aparte de ser rubia —sonrió acariciando sus pequeñas coletas— eres idéntica a mí, y quizá las bebés sean igual que tu

— ¿Serán rubias como yo mami?

Asintió— Y con unos bellos ojos azules como tú y yo, serán hermosas, porque mami y solecito son bellas ¿verdad mi princesita?

—Si mami —se acurruco abrazándola— ¿entonces no dejaras de quererme? ¿Y ellas van a quererme?

La abrazó con dulzura— Nunca mi amor dejare de quererte, eres mi hermoso solecito, mi pequeña rubiecita —tomo su mano llevándola a su vientre— siente como ellas ya te quieren —dijo al sentir movimiento.

—Se mueven —sonrió más animada— ¿es por qué me quieren?

—Si mi amor, porque saben que tú también las vas a querer mucho

Apoyo su cabeza sobre su pancita— Hola hermanitas

Sonrió descansando en el respaldo del sillón— Están felices de que las quieras mi bebé

—Las voy a querer mucho mami —cerrando sus ojitos mientras escuchaba a sus hermanitas— ¿cómo se llamaran?

—Se llamarán como tus abuelitas, Ikuko y Neherenia —sonrió sin dejar de acariciarla.

— ¿Yo me llamo Serenity por ti mami?

—Si mi amor, tu hermano mayor se llama como tu papi y tu mi solecito en cuanto te vio tu papi dijo que eras idéntica a mí y por eso decidió que te llamarías Serenity ¿te gusta tu nombre!

—Me encanta mami —se levantó un poco— ¿Hotaru por qué se llama Hotaru?

—Ah bueno supongo que su nombre lo eligió también tu papi —le sonrió acariciando sus pequeñas mejillas.

—Papi escoge bonitos nombres mami

—Si muy hermosos nombres, mi pequeño solecito quieres llamar a tu papi me siento un poco cansada y quiero ir a descansar

—Si mami —se acercó a darle un beso— te quiero mucho

—Yo también te quiero mucho princesita —le sonrió más tranquila de que todo saldría bien cuando las pequeñas nacieran.

Dio un brinco bajándose del sillón para ir en busca de su padre.

Tan solo sonrió suspirando sintiéndose feliz de poder estar en casa, aunque con unas ansias locas de ir a la cocina y preparar una deliciosa comida, pero estaba segura de su esposo no se lo permitiría.

—Hola amor —sonrió al verla sentada— Serenity me dijo que estabas cansada

—Si un poco —sonrió al verlo— ¿me llevarías a la cama?

—Claro amor necesitas descansar —la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Gracias mi amor —dijo abrazándose a su cuello— ¿qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas a la gira?

—Descansar mi amor solo eso —subiendo las escaleras.

—Pero no podre andar por la casa ni salir al jardín —dijo recargándose en su hombro— tendré que pasarla en la habitación

—Lo se amor, pero sabes que es por tu bien

—Si lo sé, pero me voy a aburrir mucho, me hubiera encantado que fueras tu quien no me dejara salir de la habitación —dijo haciendo un puchero— te voy a extrañar mucho

—Y yo a ti te extrañare, pero volveré para estar presente en el nacimiento de nuestras hijas —recostándola en la cama con suavidad.

—¿Ya todo está listo para la gira? —preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

—Aún faltan algunos detalles

—¿Será por toda América?

—Así es tu hermana consiguió alargar aún más la gira ya que inicialmente solo serían ocho países

Sonrió orgullosa— Sabía que podía dejar todo en manos de Haru, pero eso significa que estarás más tiempo lejos de mi

—Así es, pero volveré triunfante mi amor

—Si lo se mi amor y yo estaré aún más orgullosa de ti, solo espero que ninguna latina quiera conquistarte ahora que iras solo —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Podrás verme en las noticias y además Haru dijo que grabaría todo para ti bueno no ella

—¿En serio? —sonrió emocionada— entonces si podré verte, pero quiero que me llames todos los días ¿sí?

—Lo hare te lo prometo

—Te amo Seiya y solo te dejo ir porque es tu sueño

—Y yo a ti y esto es posible gracias a ti mi amor, te amo Serena —sentándose a su lado abrazándola.

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi amor, sabes que te amo y que haría todo por ti

—Y yo por ti —acariciando su brazo recargando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Seiya, ¿crees que nuestro amor es una completa locura?

—Mmm siempre lo ha sido —murmuró un tanto divertido.

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo sé, pero me refiero a si es sana nuestra forma de amarnos

Aquello lo extraño— ¿A qué te refieres amor?

—Es que estos días estuve pensando y recordando como inicio todo y ahora que lo veo, siempre he sido loca y celosa y posesiva contigo

—Mmm si es posible amor, pero ¿a qué viene ahora? llevamos diez años felizmente casados, claro que con altas y bajas

—¿De verdad te hago feliz siendo así? —tomo su mano— soy extremista y te llevo al borde de la locura por lo general

— ¿Y qué sería de mi vida sin mí fresa extremista? no concibo un día sin ti aunque he de admitir que a veces me sacas de mis casillas

Hizo un puchero— Pero así no dejas de pensar en mí, y yo en ti, así ha sido desde la primera vez que te vi

—Lo se amor siempre tengo un motivo para pensar en ti y aunque no lo tuviera aun seguiría pensando en ti

Se abrazó más a él— Te amo tanto Seiya, que no podría vivir sin ti y eso quizá es lo que asusta a mi hermana

— ¿Tu hermana?

—Si... —asintió escuchando el latido de su corazón— por lo que paso, haber entrado en coma y deprimirme por estar sin ti

—Entiendo, ella siempre se preocupa por ti, paso noches sin despegarse de ti

—Sí y tras platicar me puse a pensar en lo que ha sido nuestra relación desde un principio y creo que te volviste en mi mayor adicción

—Eso desde que me viste por primera vez amor

—Sí y cuando probé tus labios —sonrió sutil acariciando sus labios— y aún más cuando fui tuya por primera vez

—Siempre hemos sido así amor, aunque muchas veces quería escapar de ti ahora sé que eso es imposible, porque me atrapaste

—¿Entonces no debo temer que algún día me dejes?

—No mi amor, no podría hacerlo los días sin ti son un infierno para mí, debo admitir que estos días que pasaron no comía ni dormía solo bebía más de la cuenta

—¿Bebiste? —preguntó sorprendida volteando a verlo— pero Seiya, tu nunca bebes más de una copa

—Pues ahora de menos fue una botella por día

—Pero, ¿por qué mi amor?, eso no me lo habías dicho

—Como tres o cuatro veces Darien fue a sacarme de ahí, tenía miedo de perderte y no podía soportarlo me sentía mal

—Seiya, mi amor —lo abrazo hacia ella— no tenía idea de lo que tú también estabas sufriendo

La abrazó con fuerza ocultando el rostro en su cuello— sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido

—Lo siento tanto mi amor —murmuró abrazándolo aún más— fui tan injusta contigo

La abrazó aún más— Lo siento mi amor, no debí discutir contigo en ese momento

—Yo solo quería tenerte conmigo, que me abrazaras, pero cuando vi que estabas furioso preferí que te calmaras, además me estaba poniendo ansiosa de no poder confortarte

—Estalle, no sé cómo hice para contenerme y no ir a matar a ese sujeto

—Eso no hubiera servido de nada, yo te necesitaba más de lo que ese hombre merecía morir, lo siento Seiya —lo abrazo aún más.

—Lo sé por ti me contuve, claro que Darien también colaboro para no cometer una locura

—Amor mío, así de loco te he puesto, hubieras sido capaz de cualquier cosa por mi

—Cualquier cosa mi amor —acariciando su mejilla— de arriesgar mi propia vida por la tuya

—Eso jamás mi amor, ya no me volveré a exponer, te lo prometo, te amo Seiya, te amo tanto

—Te amo mi princesa —acercándose a sus labios besándola con profundidad, mostrándole en ese beso cuanto la amaba.

Suspiró entre sus labios besándolo como tanto había necesitado hacerlo, demostrándole todo lo que lo amaba.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, se sentía feliz por tenerla junto a él, la amaba y no se cansaría de mostrárselo día a día.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos la demora en la actualización de este fic pero aquí estamos de nuevo, ya falta poco para el final así que solo sean un poco más pacientes, por lo pronto muchas gracias por cada review que nos han dejado nos alentaron a continuar y a llevar acabo cada una de las ideas que nos rondaban en la cabeza, así que muchas gracias, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto.


	60. Chapter 60

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 60 parte 2

Estaba tan o más nerviosa que Hotaru, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido morado, un poco asesorado por ella, pero sin llegar a ser lo que por lo general le hubiera recomendado, ella y su pequeña princesa lucían un vestido perla con toques rosas lo cual las hacía ver muy tiernas a ambas, había insistido tanto en poder asistir a la premiación del concurso que participaba su hija que al final habían accedido claro sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno por lo cual tenia que usar una incomoda silla de ruedas pero era eso preferible a perderse un momento tan especial con su pequeña.

Respiraba profundamente, al final de cuentas la pintura que entraría inicialmente al concurso la había cambiado por esa nueva, hasta ahora nadie la había visto ni siquiera la profesora Kakyu, se encontraba parada junto a su pintura cubierta por una manta esperando para ser revelada.

—¿Cómo crees que le vaya a nuestra princesa? —preguntó Serena a Kakyu sonriéndole y saludándola desde lejos.

—Ella ganara, sé que es de las favoritas, aunque anda demasiado misteriosa

—Sí, no me quiso contar de que se trataba su pintura ¿a ti no te dijo nada?

—Ni siquiera me dejo verla lo cual es raro ya que siempre me las enseña cuando termina o en el trascurso me pide orientación

—Qué extraño, pero seguramente será hermosa como todo lo que Hotaru pinta —sonrió volteando a verla— le enseñaste muy bien

—Para nada, ella es muy talentosa recuerdo que cuando era una bebé y tenía mis pinturas en un cajón, lloraba para que le diera un pincel y algo en que hacer rayones

Sonrió tomando su mano— Ambas estamos orgullosas de ella, después de todo es parte de las dos

Sonrió mas que feliz— Si es parte de ambas

—Que tanto murmuran —acercándose a su esposa para besar su mejilla— Hotaru se ve sumamente hermosa

Sonrió tomando la mano de su esposo— Pues que estamos orgullosas de ella, que nuestra hija es hermosa y ese vestido que elegí para ella es maravilloso, a su edad yo también me lo hubiera puesto

—O te habrías puesto algo más descubierto —bromeo jalando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—Mmm tal vez —sonrió juguetona— y quizá hubiera tenido a más de uno mirándome —dijo llamando su atención sobre un chico que no dejaba de ver a Hotaru.

Hizo una ligera mueca— Si me imagino, lo bueno es que ya no volverás a lucir así —apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Mira Kakeru ahí está Eliot ¿por qué no lo llamas para que se siente con nosotros?

—Iré por él —dijo poniéndose de pie tras besar la mano de su ahora novia.

—Nuestra hija un día tendrá que tener novio ¿estás consiente de eso? —preguntó Serena jugando con la mano de su esposo.

— ¿Novio? ¿de qué hablas? —entretenido con el juego de manos, y sobre todo de la sortija de matrimonio.

Kakyu sonrió observando a la pareja, ahora ya no le dolía ni sentía envidia al verlos juntos.

—Pues que nuestra hija está creciendo y que quizá pronto nos de la sorpresa, claro está tiene que pasar por nuestro visto bueno ¿verdad Kakyu? —sonrió divertida al molestar de esa forma a su esposo.

—Claro que deberá ser alguien que la ame como ella se merece, y claro está que ella también lo acepte, es una señorita muy bella

— ¿De que están hablando? ¿cuál novio? No, no mi niña aun es mi bebé

Se acercó jalando su saco— Yo soy una bebé —dijo haciendo un puchero— y ya tengo novio

— ¿Qué? ¿cómo que ya tienes novio? —cargando a la pequeña sentándola en sus piernas— no mi solecito eres muy pequeña para tener novio

—Sí, tengo novio y todos los días me lleva un chocolate —dijo sonriendo.

—Princesita aun no era tiempo de que lo supiera tu papi —dijo divertida Serena.

Hizo una mueca— No, no es posible mi bebé que te han hecho ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada?

—Porque ya sabíamos cómo te ibas a poner —dijo sonriendo— y lo dices como si fuéramos una mala influencia

—No, no ahora mismo me dices quien es ese niño

—No es un niño papi —dijo negando, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio— es mi maestro de música

—¿Qué? un maestro peor aún, ¿cómo que un maestro es tu novio y te lleva chocolates? es un degenerado

—No exageres, yo también estuve enamorada de un profesor en preescolar —dijo Serena sonriendo— además ya lo conozco

—Pero ¿por qué le regala chocolates a mi hija? no mi amor eres muy pequeña para tener novio

—Seiya, ya sabes cómo son las niñas, siempre se enamoran de sus profesores

— ¿Si mi niña enamorada y ese profesor regalándole chocolates? pamplinas

Sonrió tomando su mano— Los chocolates son para mí

—Sí, mami no deja que me los coma —sonrió la pequeña.

— ¿Para ti? —enarco una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—Siéntate aquí Eliot tendrás muy buena vista —acercándose a donde estaba su novia.

—Ustedes por lo visto no cambiaran —dijo Kakyu sonriendo— ni siquiera por lo que acaba de pasar

Hizo un puchero— Ella empezó, siempre me hace sentir celos

—Es que se ve tan guapo celoso —sonrió divertida dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

— ¿Y quién es ese joven? —señalándolo al chico que se había sentado frente a ellos.

—Dejen les presento a Eliot, está en la escuela de artes —dijo sonriendo Kakyu al joven— te presentare a Seiya y Serena Kou

—Mucho gusto —se puso de pie haciendo una leve inclinación respetuosa, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso.

—Hola, mucho gusto —Serena sonrió ante lo caballeroso del joven— eres muy apuesto, no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

Negó ligeramente— Muchas gracias señora, soy de la escuela de arte de Tokio

—Ya veo, pero que chico tan agradable, ¿no te parece Seiya? —dijo palmeando su mano.

Observo detenidamente al chico— Mucho gusto jovencito... —Un tanto serio.

—El gusto es mío señor Kou soy su admirador, todas sus canciones son muy bellas —dijo con naturalidad, pero tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Estiro su mano para estrecharla— Me alegra saber que mis canciones no solo les gustan a las mujeres

—Es que sus canciones hablan un idioma universal señor Kou, el amor...

—Por supuesto el amor es lo más importante y lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo

—Sí, ahora he comprendido muchas de sus canciones —dijo desviando un poco la mirada hacia cierta jovencita.

Noto hacia donde se dirigía su mirada— ¿Estás enamorado?

Suspiró sutil volviendo la mirada hacia él— Eso creo...

—Mmm creo que ya va a iniciar el evento —dijo Serena notando hacia donde se iba la conversación y antes de que su esposo quisiera alejar a ese chico de su princesa— mi amor

—Mmm —se incorporó en su lugar, observando hacia el escenario.

Kakyu sonrió, acercándose al oído de Serena— Creo que a Seiya no le agrado mucho

—Sí, me di cuenta, pero ¿ese chico está interesado en nuestra princesa? —susurró acercándose a ella.

—Si desde hace tiempo, cada que sabe que se expondrá una pintura de ella asiste

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y Hotaru está interesada en él?

—No creo que se haya dado cuenta, aunque yo creo que le interesa desde que eran niños el asistía a esta escuela hasta hace poco

—¿Ahora donde esta?, ¿ya no lo ve? —murmuró.

—No, el gano una beca para la escuela de artes su mejor habilidad son las esculturas y menos se verán cuando Hotaru se marche a Londres

—Eso es muy triste, pero algo podremos hacer ¿no te parece?, más si a Hotaru le interesa, aunque de una vez te advierto que Seiya se opondrá rotundamente

—No sé si Hotaru esté interesada en él, sé que él lo está, pero ella no ha dado muestra alguna de que le corresponda —Observando a su hija— nunca ha comentado nada sobre los chicos

Volteo viendo a su princesa— Esta en la edad de que se fije en los chicos, algo haremos al respecto

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Nuestra hija esta tan soñadora como su padre

—Sí y por lo mismo se negará a aceptar que alguien le gusta, si es igual a su padre le costara trabajo aceptarlo y quizá un tiempo lejos y hablo de kilómetros de distancia le haga bien

Suspiro— Se ve tan hermosa, me pregunto cómo puede tener buen ojo para juntar parejas y no ver para ella misma, aunque aún es muy joven quizás conozca un guapo ingles

—Tal vez, el amor aparece donde menos lo esperas —dijo tomando la mano de su esposo entrelazando sus dedos— y con quien menos te lo imaginas

—Dejemos que ella lo descubra —sujetando la mano de su novio— claro que un empujo siempre es bueno

—Más que bueno, Kakyu —se acercó nuevamente a ella— ¿ese chico nunca le ha dicho nada a ella?

Negó con una ligera sonrisa— Las veces que lo ha intentado algo se interpone

—Mmm entonces creo que necesito decirle unas cuantas cosas a nuestra princesa —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia su hija.

—Ay no sé si debo temer, ¿qué piensas decirle?

Sonrió asombrada— ¿Otra vez me tienes miedo?, ¿acaso mis ideas no funcionan?

—Mmm no es que no funcionen, solo que si das miedo cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza y eso Hotaru lo aprendió de ti

Sonrió aún más orgullosa— Aprendió puras cosas buenas

Sonrió divertida al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

Sonrió aplaudiendo cuando dijeron el nombre de su hija dando una breve explicación sobre la técnica que había usado, por fin sabrían cuál era el misterio que encerraba esa pintura de la cual su pequeña princesa no les había querido decir nada.

Respiró nerviosa observando a su familia sonriéndoles— Originalmente era otra pintura la que usaría para este concurso, pero esta pintura significa mucho para mí porque tiene parte de mi ser —quito la manta que cubría celosamente aquella obra de arte, dejando ver dos ángeles uno con un aura amarilla y la otro con el aura rojiza, rodeando la luna acompañada de algunas estrellas.

Serena sonrió con lágrimas al ver aquella pintura, no era difícil adivinar el porqué de ese simbolismo, volteo a ver a Kakyu a la cual no dudo en tomar de la mano.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver esa hermosa pintura— Hotaru

—Es la pintura más hermosa que he visto —Seiya notaba alrededor de los ángeles un aura aún más brillosa, sonriendo con orgullo.

—¿Nos puede decir que simboliza su pintura señorita Kou? —preguntó uno de los jurados.

—Claro, significan tres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, las cuales siempre me han cuidado, el resplandor blanco es mi padre, que siempre se ha sacrificado por mí, dándome todo su amor y cariño, un hombre que ante cualquier obstáculo nunca se rinde, que brilla con la intensidad de una estrella —mostrando la estrella el resplandor blanco pronunciaba más su brillo.

Mientras explicaba los jueces iban haciendo anotaciones esperando a que continuaran, mientras que los padres de Hotaru no podían dejar de verla orgullosos de ella.

—El resplandor dorado, es alguien que ha estado junto a nosotros todo este tiempo cuidándonos, llenándonos de felicidad, su brillo es el dorado, porque siempre está llena de alegría y jamás deja que nada opaque la luz, siempre encuentra una solución, es la persona que escogí para que fuera mi madre

Sonrió con lágrimas al escucharla, estaba tan orgullosa de ella, era su pequeña, su princesa y de pronto ahora era toda una señorita.

—Y este bello resplandor rojizo… —Guardo silencio observando a sus madres— es un lazo de sangre que siempre invadió mi ser y no supe reconocerlo hasta ahora, representa a la mujer que me dio la vida y se encuentra rondando sobre la oscuridad del espacio, cuidando de la luna, para que nada la dañe aun cuando no puede estar tan cerca como quisiera

—Gracias señorita Kou... —dijo el juez haciendo las ultimas anotaciones.

Hizo una reverencia para retirarse del escenario.

—Ve con ella mi amor —Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se puso de pie— En este momento quien debe ir eres tu Kakyu... —Sonrió a la madre de su hija.

Asintió poniéndose de pie para ir con su hija, llena de orgullo y felicidad— No tardo Kakeru...

—Tranquila aquí te espero —sabia la ganas que tenia de ir con ella.

Seiya volvió a sentarse junto a su esposa, fijando su mirada en el chico que aun observaba la pintura con detenimiento.

Camino hacia donde vio a su hija bajar del escenario no tardando en llegar junto a ella para abrazarla— Hotaru, hija...

—Mamá —se abalanzo hacia sus brazos llorando, se sentía tensa y vulnerable.

—¿Que pasa princesa? —la estrecho en sus brazos acariciando su espalda— has estado maravillosa

—No estoy segura, me sentí insegura —acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—Nada de eso hija, fue maravilloso y la pintura es extraordinaria —dijo sonriendo besando su cabello— todos estamos orgullosos de ti

Seco sus lágrimas— ¿Te gusto?

—Hija, fue maravillosa tu manera de interpretar lo que ocurría en tu vida, eso princesa es ser una verdadera artista

Bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada— Gracias mamá

—Vamos, seguro Serena y Seiya querrán felicitarte también, además ¿sabes?, vino Eliot a verte

— ¿Eliot? —Levanto la mirada— ¿él está aquí?

—Sí, está por allá sentado junto a tus padres, ¿vamos?

—Si vamos, ¿y Rini también vino?

—Sí, también te está esperando para felicitarte —sonrió llevando a su hija de los hombros— te veías tan linda princesa

—Gracias mamá —dejándose guiar hacia donde estaban sus padres mientras el concurso continuaba.

—Hija... —sonrió en cuanto la vio extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

—Mamá —se acercó abrazándola.

—Mi hermosa princesa —Dijo abrazándola con fuerza— estuviste maravillosa y la pintura es estupenda

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida mi pequeña luz —se acercó para abrazar a su hija.

—Papá... —soltó lentamente a su mamá para poder abrazar a su padre— ¿de verdad te gusto?

La abrazó con fuerza— Si mi niña hermosa, es la pintura más hermosa que has hecho, verla me transmite muchos sentimientos, amor, alegría tristeza, todo —acariciando su cabello.

—Es lo que son ustedes para mi papá —dijo abrazándolo— siempre han estado protegiéndome

—Y siempre lo estaremos princesita, siempre voy a cuidarte y protegerte

—Nosotros también hermana —se acercó a su hermana con un ramo de rosas.

—Seiya, gracias, están muy lindas... —se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Sonrió feliz abrazándola.

—Gracias hermanito —sonrió besando su frente, volteando a ver a su hermanita— ¿y tú Serenity qué opinas?

—Es muy bonita, tiene muchos colores —abrazándola.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó hincándose para quedar a su altura.

—Sí, eres la mejor de todas, además te ves muy bonita

—Gracias princesita, tú también te ves muy bonita, quizá después te pinte a ti ¿quieres?

—¡Si! —gritó muy emocionada.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Ya no tardan en decir quién es el ganador, papá estoy muy nerviosa

—Sea cual sea el resultado para nosotros tu eres la ganadora mi princesita —la abrazo confortándola.

—Gracias papá, pero en verdad deseo ganar esa beca

—Y lo harás, verdad amor que nuestra hija ganara

—Estoy segura que así será, no importa lo que suceda hija para nosotros siempre será la mejor nunca lo olvides, además te hemos preparado una cena en honor a tu gran talento

— ¿Una cena? —Sonrió más que feliz— ¿con pastel de chocolate?

—Un delicioso pastel de chocolate y tu favorito queso con fresas... —sonrió aún más.

Se acercó besando su frente— Pero no debiste cocinar tu mamá

—Quería hacerlo princesa, pero más bien solo supervise que quedara tal como te gusta —sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su hija— mi princesa

—Gracias —disfruto de su caricia— ¿puedo invitar a mi mamá y al profesor?

—Claro que si princesa, ¿y por qué no invitas a ese chico?, Kakyu dijo que lo conoces

Giro la mirada hacia donde estaba el chico— Claro lo invitare a él y a Rini

—Por supuesto princesa, pero ven siéntate aquí para escuchar quien es el ganador o ganadora... —sonrió tomando su mano— Hotaru, si no llegaras a ganar te esforzaras ¿verdad?

—Si mamá, no me rendiré, te lo aseguro...

—Esa es mi princesa... —sonrió haciendo que se sentara junto a ella y junto a Kakyu.

—¿Estás nerviosa hija? —preguntó Kakyu tomando su otra mano.

—Si lo estoy —respiro profundamente.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa princesa, también estoy segura que tu ganaras

—Gracias mamá —presiono las manos de ambas acomodándose en su lugar para observar las pinturas restantes y las explicaciones que daba cada uno.

Serena sonrió al ver como aquel joven de pronto volteaba a ver a su pequeña, viendo de reojo a su esposo que parecía muy serio observando a aquel chico— Si las miradas mataran... —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

Se sentía aún más nerviosa, desviando su mirada de la de él, fijándola en el escenario.

—El jurado tiene ya su veredicto, debemos decir que este año la competencia fue muy reñida ya que cada una de las pinturas presentadas fue estupenda, pero desgraciadamente solo tenemos tres lugares, el tercer lugar tendrá una beca en nuestra prestigiosa escuela de artes, el segundo lugar será una beca en la escuela de artes de Tokio y para el primer lugar será una beca en Londres, así que mucha suerte a todos...

Cerro los ojos nerviosa esperando que dieran el veredicto, noto como tres edecanes colocaban tres pinturas al centro entre ellas la suya, lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír mirando a su padre y a sus dos mamás.

—El tercer lugar es para el joven Jun, felicidades... el segundo lugar es para la señorita Kou...

Hasta ahí se quedó, cuando nombraron a su hija el mundo desapareció, sonrió al voltear a verla— Felicidades princesa

Sonrió sintiéndose completamente feliz, haciéndole una seña cariñosa a su madre y a toda su familia, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, caminando un tanto tambaleante hacia el estrado.

—Con cuidado... —dijo Eliot al acercarse y tomarla del brazo.

—Gra... gracias —sentía sus manos frías, ante la presencia del chico que no supo en que momento fue guiada por el hacia el estrado.

—Felicidades... —dijo sonriéndole tras besar su mano y retirarse a su lugar.

Se quedó completamente perpleja, al ver que se alejaba— Gracias... Eliot

Serena sonrió codeando a Kakyu— Te lo dije... creo que ahora si puedo actuar...

—Aun así, me sigues dando miedo —bromeando.

—Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras —sonrió divertida.

Suspiró— Ahora irán a la misma escuela —apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Podremos verla más seguido —dijo Kakeru oprimiendo la mano de su novia.

Presiono su mano, subiendo su mirada hacia él— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a los Estados Unidos?

—Más seguro que nunca —sonrió besando su mano— y ya no hablemos más del tema ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó besando su mejilla— Gracias

—Anda ve a felicitar a tu hija —sonrió acariciando su mejilla

Sonrió secándose las lágrimas poniéndose de pie, al notar que Seiya ya se acercaba a su pequeña— Creo que este momento se lo dejare a su padre —Sonrió con cariño.

—Papá... —sonrió corriendo a sus brazos ya con su pequeño trofeo.

—Mi princesita —la cargo haciéndola girar— muchas felicidades mi pequeña

—Es para ti papá —dijo entregándole el trofeo— tú y tus decisiones inspiraron esa pintura

— ¿Mis decisiones? —la bajo observándola con detenimiento.

—Si papá, cada decisión que has tomado nos trajo a este momento, me has dado una hermosa familia y ahora tengo dos mamás que me han cuidado todos estos años

—Por ti siempre hare lo que sea necesario mi niña recuerda que eres la luz de mis ojos —acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sé papá y por eso te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te quiero mucho papá —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

La abrazó hacia él— Mi pequeña, eres mi adoración lo sabes ¿verdad?

Asintió entre sus brazos— Gracias papá

Así sin soltar a su princesa la llevo de nuevo hacia donde estaba su familia, mientras anunciaban al ganador, que lo tenía sin cuidado, porque lo único que le interesaba era su princesa.

—Felicidades hija —dijo Kakyu en cuanto tuvo a su hija cerca no tardando en abrazarla.

—Gracias mamá —correspondiendo el abrazo— sin ti no lo habría logrado, te prometo me seguiré esforzando

—Sé que lo harás hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Se acurruco en sus brazos, escuchando su corazón latir— Gracias por enseñarme

—Tienes talento natural hija —dijo abrazándola con cariño.

—Lo herede de ti mamá

Sonrió besando su frente.

— ¿Y no dejaras que yo te felicite princesa? —dijo Serena un tanto molesta de no poder moverse a su antojo.

—Claro que si mamá —se acercó a ella abrazándola efusivamente— gracias por cuidarme siempre

—No tienes nada que agradecer princesa, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo, eres mi hija nunca lo olvides

—Lo soy los quiero a los tres y a ustedes también —Sonriendo a sus hermanos.

Sonrió acercándose a abrazar a su hermana— ¿Nunca nos vas a dejar verdad hermanita?

—Solo estaré a un par de horas de distancia —abrazando a su hermano.

—Taru... —murmuró la pequeña escondiendo sus manitas ocultando algo.

Se acerco a su hermanita agachándose— Serenity

—Yo... —dijo un tanto apenada— te hice un dibujo, era mi premio por si no ganabas

—Mmm no gane el primer lugar —sonriendo a su hermanita.

—Bueno —Sonrió dándole una hoja doblada— es tu premio

Tomo la hoja admirando el dibujo— Que hermoso Serenity, ¿somos nosotros? —admirando cada trazo mal hecho, pero sin duda sabía que era con todo su corazón.

Asintió con emoción— Y también mis hermanitas

—Es el dibujo más hermoso que he visto —abrazo a la peque besando su frente— gracias... oye ¿qué te parece si más tarde te muestro los dibujos que hacia cuando era niña?

—Si —dijo emocionada abrazando a su hermana— quiero quedarme hoy contigo

—Claro —se acercó besando su frente— dormiremos juntas

—Pues vamos a comer, no sé ustedes, pero mis gemelas ya tienen hambre

—Si vamos... —se levantó sonriéndoles— profesor, mamá ¿nos acompañan?

—No queremos causarles molestias —dijo Kakyu apenada.

—No será ninguna molestia —Seiya se puso de pie— sus dos madres deben estar con ella en un momento tan importante

—Más molestia seria que no nos acompañaran —dijo Serena sonriendo.

Sonrió feliz— Por favor —tomo la mano de su mamá, haciéndole ojitos.

—¿Que dices Kakeru? —preguntó a su novio.

Observo a la familia de la pequeña y a su novia— Sería un crimen que no asistieras

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Vamos entonces

—Será un placer

—Ah y Hotaru no olvides invitar a tus amigos —dijo señalando al joven que platicaba con la mejor amiga de su hija.

—Si ya voy mamá —dando media vuelta dudando un poco en interrumpir a su amiga, antes de acercarse— Rini

—Hotaru, felicidades, tu pintura es estupenda —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Gracias —correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

—Escuche que tus padres tienen preparada una comida para celebrarte

—Así es, vine para invitarlos a ambos

—Hotaru yo traje esto para ti —dijo entregándole una rosa— felicidades

—Gracias Eliot espero nos puedas acompañar —mirando de reojo a su amiga.

—Claro que sí, me alegrara poder convivir un poco más contigo, con ustedes quiero decir —dijo apenado.

—Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos Eliot ¿Hotaru te vas con tu familia o te vas con nosotros?

—Los veré haya, no se tarden ¿sí?

—Para nada, vamos Eliot —dijo tomando la mano del chico para llevárselo.

Serena observo con atención lo que pasaba entre aquellos jóvenes sonriendo sutil al ver el semblante de su hija— Es idéntica...

—No me gusta —murmuró Seiya cruzándose de brazos— ese muchacho hará sufrir a mi hija

Volteo tomando su mano— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Se mantenía serio, ver la mirada de su hija suficiente para entenderlo— No lo sé, pero no me agrada

—A mi padre tampoco le hubieras agradado... —dijo observándolo.

Suspiró— Quizás aun seguiría odiándome

—No te hubiera odiado, bueno si un poco, pero al ver lo feliz que me has hecho te habría aceptado, pero vamos Seiya, lo nuestro no empezó de la mejor forma, es obvio que te hubiera odiado, pero ese joven ni siquiera lo conoces

—No lo conozco, pero con ver esa mirada en mi hija es suficiente para desear que no esté cerca de ella

—¿Por qué?

—Su mirada es triste...

—Tal vez sea porque Hotaru es igual a ti, no aceptan lo que sienten, por eso mi padre si te hubiera querido lejos de mi tal como tú lo haces con el pobre de Eliot

Hizo una ligera mueca— No lo sé, pero no me convence mucho, en fin, vayamos a comer

—La verdad Seiya, no es que Eliot deba convencerte a ti si no a ella y ella es la única que va a decidir

—Ya lo sé, pero sea como sea no me gusta para mi bebé

—¿Y entonces quien te gusta para tu bebé?

—Aun es joven quizás en Londres conozca alguien

Enarco una ceja— Se va a Tokio

—Pero ella quería ir a Londres y yo hare que vaya a Londres ya lo habíamos hablado por que ese era su deseo

—No tiene nada que ver que Eliot también este en Tokio ¿verdad? —lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Que tendría que ver el sobre los sueños y deseos de mi princesa?

—Seiya Kou dejaremos a elección de Hotaru si quiere ir a Londres o a Tokio ¿de acuerdo?

Rodo los ojos— ¿Y ahora porque te enojas conmigo? si tú misma me convenciste para que la dejara ir a Londres ganara o perdiera el concurso, si ella quisiera estar en Tokio ¿no crees que lo habría dicho desde un inicio?

—Sí, pero no perdió y en ese momento Tokio no era una opción, pero está bien ya no diré nada —dijo cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada.

—Anda vamos ya a celebrar —tomo la silla para conducirla hacia el auto.

—Hotaru ya no es una niña, ya es una mujer, no podrás tenerla siempre bajo tu protección, no la tendrás siempre en una burbuja de cristal ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Vas a seguir discutiendo? —murmuró con seriedad, llegando al auto.

—No sé porque crees que estoy discutiendo —dijo con tristeza.

—Por la forma en como me estás diciendo las cosas —abriendo la puerta, para enseguida cargarla y acomodarla en el asiento.

—Yo... lo siento —murmuró— es solo que quizá si mi padre hubiera estado también se hubiera comportado así contigo

—Lo entendería perfectamente, quizás si tu padre hubiese estado tu y yo no estaríamos juntos por que quizás no habrías necesitado un guardaespaldas y nosotros no habríamos iniciado una investigación, no lo sé

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Te amo Serena y tu situación y la de Hotaru no es la misma y sabes que no la sobreprotejo

—Sé que no es la misma es solo que aun ahora a veces pienso que hubiera sido de tener a mis padres, eso es todo, creo que estoy un poco sensible, olvídalo —dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Disfrutemos de la tarde ¿sí?

Asintió terminando de acomodarse en el asiento— Seiya... lo siento, te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo —rozo sus labios de nueva cuenta, para enseguida subir la silla y ver llegar a los niños acompañados de Kakyu, Kakeru y su hija.

—Papá, Serenity no quiere que Hotaru se vaya con la profesora —dijo el pequeño Seiya— ya le dije que nos alcanzara en el restaurante y ya hizo berrinche

Se quedó pensativo, observando a la pequeña llorosa— Sin duda es idéntica a ti mi amor, ¿dejarías que los niños se vayan con la profesora?

—Está bien, pero Serenity ya no llores, te iras con tu hermana ¿de acuerdo? —dijo viéndola desde la ventanilla.

—Pero también quiero ir contigo mami —aun haciendo puchero.

Suspiró profundamente— Entonces sube al auto, pero Hotaru se ira con la profesora

—No, yo quiero ir con mi mamá y con mi hermana —aun llorando.

—Seiya por favor acércala... —dijo acomodándose para poder verla mejor.

Asintió tomando la mano de la niña, para acercarla a su mamá.

—Serenity, Hotaru tiene que pasar tiempo con la profesora y no siempre podrá llevarte con ella, así que tú eliges, o te vas con ella y con la profesora o te subes al auto y te vas con nosotros

—Pero... ¿por qué? si en la escuela siempre esta con ella —sollozando aún.

—Entonces Seiya también debería estar molesto porque tú te la has pasado todos los días a mi lado ¿no crees?

—Pero yo soy tu bebe

—Sí, pero también Seiya es mi bebé y Hotaru es mi princesa, tengo que darles tiempo a los tres y ahora también a las bebés, por favor Serenity sube al auto

—No quiero —se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca— no si Hotaru no viene

Suspiro al ver a la pequeña— No cabe duda que eres idéntica a tu madre —la cargo para subirla a la parte trasera del auto— ya no hagas berrinches solecito que te ves fea

—¿Nos vamos Hotaru? —preguntó Kakyu un poco desconcertada.

—Y ponte el cinturón Serenity y no me hagas pucheros —dijo Serena volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento.

—Si vamos, ¿Seiya vienes? creo que el auto estará lleno de tensión —guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

—Pero mami... —aun sollozando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sí, vamos, luego capaz también la toma contra mí... —dijo alejándose con su hermana.

—Te escuche Seiya —dijo Serena viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor— y ya Serenity deja de llorar que nadie te pego

— ¿Por qué me dejan solita? —se enfurruño en su asiento, aun haciendo caras.

Serena la observo por el retrovisor no evitando sonreír— ¿Quieres venir aquí conmigo?

—Si

—Amor ¿estás segura? —cerrando la cajuela después de meter la silla.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Serenity cuidara de sus hermanitas ¿verdad mi amor?, ¿o prefieres que me pase al asiento trasero?

—Mejor ve en el asiento trasero, para que vayan más cómodas —abrió ambas puertas, para cargar a su esposa y pasarla con la pequeña— hoy seré su chofer

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Hace mucho que no lo hacías, me sentiré como en los viejos tiempos

—Sí y yo igual señorita Tsukino

—Gracias, insufrible guardaespaldas —dijo acomodándose en el asiento— creo que me voy a mal acostumbrar

—Creo que mal acostumbrada ya está —murmuró cerrando la puerta para enseguida hacer lo mismo con la de adelante subir al auto.

—Que grosero —dijo recordando la primera vez que se lo había dicho.

—No soy grosero señorita, solo digo lo que veo

—Papi, ¿por qué le hablas así a mi mami? —preguntó acomodándose en el asiento.

Sonrió ligeramente— Solecito lindo, esa era la forma que teníamos de hablarnos cuando nos conocimos

—Si bebé, tu padre era muy grosero y siempre me trataba mal, me decía que no me moviera, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible

— ¿Por qué lo hacía mami?

—Porque a tu papá le gusta mandarme y a mi desobedecerlo

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto aún más confundida.

—Porque me gusta molestarlo

— ¿Pero por qué?

Sonrió acariciando el cabello de su pequeña— Porque se ve muy guapo

—Ay ya entiendo —acurrucándose junto a su mamá apoyando la cabeza en su abultada pancita— hoy no se están moviendo

—No, hoy están tranquilas, pero... auch —hizo una mueca al sentir un ligero golpe— mmm creo que quieren jugar contigo

—Sí, hola hermanitas —se apoyó en su barriga jugando acariciándola donde se sentía los golpecitos.

Sonrió acariciando el cabello de la pequeña— ¿Que te dicen tus hermanitas mi amor?

—Que están contentas —colocando su oído para escucharlas mejor.

Subió la mirada para ver a su esposo— ¿Y por qué están contentas mi amor?

—Porque están felices por Hotaru

—¿Quieren mucho a su hermanita mayor?

—Si tanto como yo

—¿Y que más te dicen? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hijita.

—Mmm quiere que mami ya no me regañe

Sonrió enarcando una cejan— ¿En serio dijeron eso?

—Sí y que me des mucho chocolate

—Mmm que extraño porque ellas no saben que es el chocolate

—Si saben mami y dicen que mes mucho

Sonrió tomándola del rostro— Princesa, sabes que no me gusta regañarte, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte así, la gente pasa viéndote como hacías berrinche, eso no es bonito

—Pero yo quería ir contigo y con Hotaru mami, ¿Por qué pasa mucho tiempo con la profesora?

—Mi amor, Hotaru dentro de poco tendrá que viajar y no podrás ir con ella —dijo acariciando su cabello— tu eres una niña muy inteligente y debes saber que tu hermanita también tiene otra familia

— ¿Por qué tiene otra familia?

—Porque hay niños y niñas que tienen dos familias y Hotaru es una de ellos, la profesora es su mami

—Pero tú eres su mami, sino no sería mi hermanita

—Mi amor, tu papi es también su papi, pero yo no soy su mami, ella no creció aquí —dijo acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Y por qué te dice mamá si no creció ahí como mis hermanitas? ¿Por qué ella es su mami? ¿Papi le metió su aguijón?

Tosió algo incomoda por su pregunta volteando a ver a su esposo— Mmm sí, eso creo, pero eso fue antes de conocerme y mucho antes de que ustedes si quiera estuvieran en planes

Seiya no puedo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña.

Serena dirigió una mirada un tanto amenazadora a su esposo— Y bueno Hotaru me dice mami porque es como si lo fuera, yo la he cuidado y protegido desde que era pequeña

—Pero ¿y su mami? ¿Por qué no la cuido como tú me cuidas a mí? Porque yo no llamaría mami a nadie que fueras tu

—Mi amor —la acerco para besar su frente— a veces las mamis no pueden estar siempre con sus hijos, yo por fortuna pude estar con ustedes cuidándolos y amándolos, por eso es que ahora Hotaru quiere estar con su mami

Hizo un puchero— ¿Por qué?

—¿Tu por qué quieres estar conmigo mi amor?

—Porque eres mi mamá

—¿Solo por eso?, ¿no te gusta que te esté acariciando y consolando cuando lloras o incluso regañando?

—Si me gusta —Sonrió abrazándola de nuevo— te quiero porque eres mi mamá y siempre me cuidas, además estoy feliz de ser como tu mami

—¿De verdad? —sonrió confundida— ¿te gusta ser igual que yo de berrinchuda?

—Me gusta ser como tu igual de bonita mami

Sonrió abrazando a su pequeña— Mi amor, eres hermosa, tienes lo mejor de tu padre y lo extrañamente mejor de mí

—Los quiero mamá, papá, por favor nunca me dejen

—Mi amor, ¿por qué dices eso?, ni tu papi ni yo te vamos a dejar nunca, eres nuestra princesa, nuestra hermosa hija

—Es que no quiero que me dejes como la mami de Hotaru la dejo a ella

—Seiya... —murmuró indicándole que se orillara para que también consolara a su pequeña— eso no pasara mi amor

Asintió estacionando el auto, para bajar de el— Mi solecito jamás vamos a dejarte lo prometo siempre estaremos junto a ustedes

—¿Entonces por qué Hotaru no tuvo a su mami? —preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero de los que hacia justo antes de llorar— yo quiero tener a mi mami siempre

—Y siempre tendrás a tu mami mi amor —abrazando a la pequeña hacia él— aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero la mami de Hotaru tuvo que irse cuando ella solo era un bebé

—¿Y mami nunca tendrá que irse? —preguntó refugiándose en los brazos de su papá.

—No jamás se ira de nuestro lado

—¿De verdad?, porque... —dijo sollozando— nos dejó muchos días y yo la quería ver

—Bueno mi pequeño solecito, eso fue porque mami necesita cuidados especiales por el bien de tus hermanitas y tuvo que estar en el hospital

—Pero fueron muchos días y yo la extrañaba y quería que me contara un cuento, me sentí solita —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero tus hermanitos y abuelita estaban contigo solecito

—Pero no mi mami y tú tampoco papi

—Igual cuando tu naciste mami tuvo que dejarlos solos algunos días, pero eso no significa que te vayamos a dejar —acariciando su cabello— y yo... es que también estaba enfermito

Sollozo escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos— No quiero estar solita

—No lo estarás solecito, no solo nos tienes a nosotros que te amamos, también están tus hermanos que te quieren mucho y las bebes que nacerán pronto

—Sí, pero Hotaru se la pasa con esa profesora, Seiya con sus amigos jugando y en casa abuelita siempre está ocupada

—Pero tu juegas con el cachorro que tu tía te regalo o con Diana, y sabes que tus hermanos te adoran, aun cuando no estén siempre contigo

—Si... —murmuró limpiándose sus mejillas— pero ¿verdad que nunca me van a dejar?

—Jamás solecito, además ahora tendrás a tus hermanitas con las cuales jugaras y cuidaras, así como Hotaru lo hace contigo, porque tu serás la hermana mayor

—¿Y eso que significa?, ¿podre tener mi propio auto? —preguntó con curiosidad limpiándose las mejillas.

—Mmm eso será cuando seas mas grande como Hotaru, mientras tanto podrás tener una bicicleta ¿qué te parece?

—¿Una bicicleta? —sonrió emocionada— ¿y poder pasear a toto?

—Así es mi pequeña

—Si quiero... —dijo sonriendo— con una canastita al frente para que toto pueda ir cómodo

—Y la usaras por todo el jardín jugando con toto —la abrazo aún más besando su frente.

—Si papi... —sonrió abrazándolo con sus pequeños bracitos.

Estaba muy sensible que ver llorar a su pequeña la había hecho llorar a ella también, y es que como terminar siendo vencida por todos los argumentos de su pequeña, verla llorar había roto su corazón al escuchar lo sola que se sentía en los días que no estuvo, entendía que su mundo ya no era solo Seiya si no también sus hijos, pero en ese instante cuando la escucho hablando de sentirse sola lo comprendió aún más.

—Bueno mis hermosas rubias les parece si nos vamos Hotaru debe estar esperándonos

Asintió volteándose para evitar que su pequeña la viera llorar— Ya es tarde

Acaricio la mejilla de su esposa— Solecito cuidara de ti hasta que lleguemos

Asintió sonriéndole sutil diciéndole un "te amo" con un movimiento de labios— Ven princesita, déjame abrazarte

—Si mami, yo te cuidare

—Si princesita vamos, muero de hambre

Se apoyó en ella cerrando sus ojitos— Yo también, ¿me darás chocolate?

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Solo un poco... ¿qué dices tú Seiya?

—Mmm está bien solo uno de acuerdo —acaricio el cabello de la niña, antes de cerrar el auto y volver a conducir el auto hasta el restaurante.

Se inclinó a besar su frente— Perdóname mi amor, jamás volveré a dejarte

— ¿En verdad mami?

—No mi amor, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, luche mucho por tener una familia que ahora que la tengo no quiero perderla

La abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose confortada.

Sonrió besando su cabello— Señor guardaespaldas, llévenos a comer... —sonrió a su esposo.

—Como ordene señorita Tsukino —sonriendo ampliamente poniendo el auto en marcha.

—Ah le ordeno que esta noche mientras duermo no me suelte

—Cumpliré sus órdenes siempre que estén a mi alcance y no la dañen

—Mmm muy astuto —sonrió negando— ¿cómo sabias que por ahí iban mis órdenes?

—Por qué te conozco, y soy tu guardaespaldas

Sonrió divertida— Pero nunca te había dado órdenes así

— ¿Mmm segura?

—Si oh espera... —dijo tratando de hacer memoria— que me besaras no cuenta

—Si cuenta

—Ah no cuenta porque tú también querías hacerlo, cada que podías me besabas

—Mmm sí, pero el primero fue una orden

—Papi, ¿yo le puedo ordenar a mi profesor que me dé un beso? —preguntó enarcando la ceja.

—De ninguna manera

—Solo yo puedo dar ese tipo de ordenes princesita, por ejemplo, señor guardaespaldas, en cuanto bajemos quiero que me bese

— ¿Y si me niego? Ya le dije que soy su guardaespaldas no su esclavo

—Es una orden —dijo ocultando una sonrisa— ¿no piensa desobedecerme o sí?

—Sabe que no soy muy obediente

Enarco una ceja— Así que piensa desobedecerme mmm interesante

Sonrió más que satisfecho— Hemos llegado señorita

—Listo princesita, ahora mi bella bebé se va a comportar ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mami —Sonrió divertida al ver que su papá les habría la puerta.

—Así me gusta princesita —beso su frente antes de dejar que bajara primero.

Sonrió a su mamá para enseguida bajar con la ayuda de su papá— Gracias papi

—Y no corras —dijo viendo que ya era demasiado tarde— siempre es igual, deberé asegurar a los meseros

—Seguro que si —extendió la mano hacia ella teniendo la silla lista.

Tomo su mano jalándolo hacia ella— ¿En serio piensas desobedecerme?

—Claro que si —Sonrió divertido— ¿alguna vez fui tan obediente?

—Dime... ¿que no quieres besarme? —dijo acercándose a su oído.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino pretende seducirme acaso?

—Puede ser, dame tan solo un beso —dijo separándose un poco fijando la mirada en sus labios— lo necesito

— ¿Solo uno sí? —Acaricio su mejilla con ternura— no lo hare como tu guardaespaldas, lo hare como tu esposo —rozando sus labios lentamente.

—Mi amor... —murmuró tan solo acariciando su mejilla buscando un poco más sus labios, era un sube y baja de emociones que un solo beso podía tranquilizar todos sus estados de ánimo.

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo lamento haber discutido —dijo acariciando con sus labios los de él.

—Shhh vamos a disfrutar la cena y veremos que decide nuestra princesa ¿sí?

Asintió aun acariciando su mejilla— ¿De verdad Serenity se parece tanto a mí?, yo no te he hecho berrinches así

Sonrió— Es idéntica a ti mi amor pareciera como si hubieras vuelto a nacer

Sonrió atrayéndolo hacia ella— Espero que se encuentre en el futuro a un apuesto Seiya para que la haga feliz y sobre todo que soporte sus caprichos y berrinches —dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

—Cuando encuentre a esa persona, que además de aguantarla a ella me soporte a mi como padre celoso, seré muy feliz de que mi pequeña este en buenas manos, así como tus padres deben estar felices por ti y por tu hermana, porque nunca las dejaremos

Sonrió volviendo a besarlo— Te amo Seiya, eres un hombre maravilloso y siempre, siempre quiero ser tu esposa

—Y yo tu esposo mi amor gracias por esos hermosos hijos que me has dado y por estas nenas que vienen en camino —acariciando su pancita— te amo Serena

—Diez años de casados, pero doce desde que todo comenzó y cada día te amo, te deseo y te admiro más, gracias Seiya, por finalmente hacerle caso a tu corazón

—Mi corazón es tuyo mi amor —tomándola entre sus brazos— eres la mujer de mi vida

—Y tú el hombre de mi vida —dijo besando su mejilla— te amare por siempre amor mío

—Y yo a ti mi hermoso bombón —acomodándola en la silla— ¿estás lista?

Respiró profundamente— Si mi amor, vamos, aunque algo tendrás que hacer porque escuchar el ruido del restaurante me anima a ponerme de pie y comenzar a ayudar

—Nada de eso debes estar tranquila, solo con esa condición te deje venir

—Sí, lo entiendo —suspiró llevando las manos a su vientre— por el bien de nuestras gemelas

—Por su bien, por ellos nos necesitan

—Si mi amor, está bien, me comportare —le sonrió acomodándose mejor— estoy lista

—Muy bien aquí vamos —llevándola al interior del restaurante.

X-X

—Hotaru tienes una familia muy linda, pero ¿tu hermanita siempre se porta así? —preguntó tímidamente Kakeru al ver como la jovencita y su hermano se llevaban bien.

—No siempre, tiene sus ratos, es una niña muy linda

—Si no lo dudo, solo que bueno parece muy consentida, pero supongo que tiene que ver con que es la pequeña

—Es pequeña, y además es idéntica a mamá, ¿verdad Seiya?

—Sí, hacen los mismos gestos —dijo mientras hacia un puchero— ese es su favorito

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Te salió igualito, hazlo de nuevo

Volvió a hacerlo sonriendo— Eso es cuando no quieren hacer algo

No podía evitar reír a carcajadas— Si así le hace, sobre todo si se trata de chocolate

—Y este es cuando están enojadas —dijo haciendo otra mueca.

—Este lo hace cuando la regañan —haciendo cara de niña regañada.

—Muy bonito —dijo Serena ocultando una sonrisa que llegaba con su esposo— ¿les divierten los pucheros de mi hija?

—Ay mamá es que Serenity tiene un puchero para cada ocasión

—Sí, además con papá usa otro cuando quiere que la consienta, mira... —dijo haciendo otra mueca y parpadeando rápidamente.

—Sí y papá nunca se puede negar a esta cara —haciendo otro puchero.

Oculto una sonrisa— Eso si no sé de donde lo habrá aprendido... —dijo negando— ese si nunca la hacía yo

— ¿En verdad? —mirando fijamente a su mamá.

— ¿Y por qué andan arremedando a su hermana? —acercándose a ellos— no es de buena educación y no son los modales que le hemos enseñado

—No papá, pero es que, Serenity es muy curiosa cuando hace sus berrinches —dijo el pequeño Seiya— y luego a los cinco minutos se le olvida

Suspiró— Que voy hacer con ustedes —negando con una sonrisa— anda Seiya ve a jugar con tu hermanita —revolviendo el cabello de su pequeño.

—Si papá... —sonrió poniéndose de pie— pero papá, nosotros la queremos mucho

—Lo sé, y ella los adora a ambos

—Si papá, eso es lo que nos han enseñado —dijo sonriendo para luego alejarse a buscar a su hermanita que seguramente estaba haciendo travesuras.

Sonrió al ver a su hijo alejarse— Y usted jovencita, ¿dígame que desea hacer?

—¿Me dejaras aceptar la beca para Tokio? —preguntó indicándole que se sentara junto a ella.

Se sentó a su lado— ¿Quieres ir a Tokio o quieres ir a Londres mi princesita?

—¿Me dejarías ir a Londres? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Con todo pagado si así lo deseas —acariciando su mejilla.

—¿De verdad? —volteo a ver a su madre emocionada— ¿qué opinas mamá?

Kakyu se acercó, ante la señal de Serena— Lo que tu decidas te apoyaremos hija

—¿Y si voy a Tokio? —pregunto volteando a ver a su papá.

—Me sentiría feliz de tenerte cerca

—Es que creo que entonces no aprovecharía la beca de Tokio y se perdería... —dijo con pena— y además Londres está muy lejos y quiero visitarlos muy seguido

Se acercó besando la frente de su hija— Entonces será Tokio, pero sea en Tokio o en Londres quiero que seas la mejor

—Si papá... —sonrió abrazándolo— gracias papá, te quiero mucho, no te defraudare

—Sé que no lo harás —abrazándola con fuerza— eres mi adoración mi pequeña luz

Serena observo como para Seiya decir eso significaba mucho para él, no es que a sus hijos los hiciera menos, pero ahora comprendía un poco más lo difícil que debía ser para él consolar a la pequeña por la falta de su madre, y lo difícil que debió ser para Hotaru afrontar el hecho de no tener con quien refugiarse tal como lo hacía Serenity que corría a sus brazos siempre que necesitaba un consuelo, un abrazo o un beso, como no admirar a ese hombre del que se había enamorado y como no amar a esa niña, si los dos eran fuertes y dignos de admiración y por ende dignos de amarlos con todo su corazón.

Acaricio su mejilla— Mi pequeña Hotaru ya eres toda una señorita, no sé en qué momento dejaste de ser la niña que corría por todos lados, y que le gustaba recoger conchitas en la playa

—Ay papá, en algún momento tenía que crecer —dijo sonriendo— además ahora tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer, con tres niñas más que seguro te darán mucha guerra

—Lo sé —por alguna extraña razón se sentía un tanto melancólico, la plática con su pequeña le había afectado y había recordado las innumerables veces que Hotaru habría preguntado por su madre, o que le había expresado lo sola que se sentía.

Se abrazó a su padre recargando el rostro en su pecho— Casi te alcanzo, aunque no creo que llegue a ser tan alta como tu papá

Acaricio su cabello— Si le echas ganas es posible que lo hagas, entonces ya no tendré que agacharme para quedar a tu altura

—Ya no me dijiste que te pareció el vestido que eligió mamá

—Te ves sumamente hermosa mi pequeña

—Mamá me dio el vestido y mi mamá me peino y maquillo dice que me parezco a ella

—Tienes dos mamás maravillosas, mi princesita, y entre las dos y tu abuelita han hecho de ti una gran mujer

—Pero tu papá hiciste mucho por mí y te lo agradezco —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo— me hiciste fuerte

La abrazó con fuerza— Siempre voy a protegerte y cuidar de ti, así como lo hare con tus hermanos

—Lo sé papá —dijo ocultando su rostro— cumpliste tu promesa

— ¿Cual promesa? —la miro un poco confundido.

—Darme todo y hacerme feliz, cuidarme y darme una familia —dijo mirándolo— y una mejor familia no pudiste darme papá, y soy muy feliz

—Y yo lo soy por que los tengo a ustedes, porque te tengo a ti mi pequeño motor, sin ti me habría hundido

—Papá... —Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se acercó a su hermana al contemplar la escena— Hola sentimos llegar tarde, ¿cómo le fue a la pequeña?

—Ah hola, bien gano el segundo lugar, se ira a Tokio —dijo sonriéndole.

— ¿En verdad? qué bueno, así la tendrás mas cerca

—Si —murmuró volviendo a ver a Seiya y Hotaru— Seiya la tendrá cerca, se hacen falta mutuamente

— ¿Es mi imaginación o lo noto un tanto melancólico?

—Lo está, cuando veníamos Serenity se puso un tanto triste, pensando en que podía perdernos y eso le afecto

—Esa pequeña se parece mucho a ti, es paranoica así te ponías tu cuando papá y mamá comenzaron a viajar sin nosotras

Volteo a verla— ¿De verdad?, no lo recuerdo

Se sentó a su lado observando a padre e hija— Sí, siempre querías estar con ellos

Sonrió con tristeza— Pero un día ya no volvieron

—Lo sé... —bajo la mirada— imagino que no quieres que tus hijos pasen lo mismo que tú y yo, nuestros padres se amaban tanto siempre estaban juntos e incluso murieron juntos —seco una ligera lagrima que amenazaba con salir— por eso debes ser fuerte siempre

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas volteando a ver a sus pequeños— Ver a Serenity llorar con temor de un día perdernos me hizo entender mejor que mi mundo ya no es solo Seiya, si no también ello, que ellos necesitan de mi fui egoísta

—Ahora lo importante es que siempre estarás para ellos, sabes tu esposo es un hombre que siempre he admirado, cuando Darien me llegaba a contar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por brindarle bienestar a esa pequeña

Sonrió asintiendo— Por eso me enamore Haru, me gustaba si y no lo niego, me atraía tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero después al ver cómo era con su hija fue... —suspiró sutil— como si lo viera por primera vez, no solo me gustaba físicamente si no su forma de ser, a mi podía tratarme mal, pero con Hotaru era tan dulce y eso me enamoro

—No cabe duda que el amor a un hijo es muy fuerte quizás más que el de pareja, porque a un hijo buscas protegerlo que nada le pase y con tu pareja buscas el apoyo que necesitas y consuelo

—Sí, tienes razón, obviamente jamás le hubiera pedido dejar a Hotaru fuera de nuestra vida, ella fue como el plus que me hacía falta, tal vez no llevé mi sangre, pero haría todo por ella

—Lo sé —Sonrió ligeramente— se lo que sientes hermanita

—Al ver a Serenity llorar por tener miedo de perdernos me hizo pensar en lo difícil que debió ser para Hotaru

—Sí, ella no tuvo la fortuna de tener una madre o un hermano con el cual jugar durante sus primeros años, solo tenía a su abuela y a Seiya, por eso al contrario de tus hijos ella suele ser seria tímida

—Sí, aunque se le ha ido quitando, pero no ha llegado a lo que suele hacer Serenity o Seiya, son muy abiertos

—Desde pequeña siempre ha sido muy tranquila, podías dejarla en un solo lugar y ahí se quedaba jugando, o dibujando, una niña muy ordenada sin duda alguna

Sonrió al recordar sus primeros encuentros— Excepto cuando estaba conmigo, no nos estábamos tranquilas

—Bueno eso es porque tú eres una mala influencia hasta para tus hijos —bromeando.

—Oye... —sonrió apenada— que cosas dices, yo los cuido mucho

—Los consientes tanto como yo te consentí a ti

—Eso no es verdad, mis hijos saben tener límites —dijo sonriendo un tanto avergonzada

—Que les impongas limites no significa que los sigan, bueno quizás el pequeño Seiya si lo haga, pero la pequeña tengo mis dudas

—Ah, pero mi niña es muy linda y tierna, hace unas muequitas muy bonitas —sonrió sutil.

—Iguales a las tuyas

—¿Verdad que sí?, y yo era un amor de niña —dijo orgullosa.

—Y vaya que lo sigues siendo vanidosa —abrazándola.

—Claro, es mi naturaleza y tú me enseñaste a ser así y yo se lo enseñe a Hotaru y a Serenity... y por supuesto así será a las gemelas

—Cabe destacar que seré su madrina además de su tía

—Claro que si hermanita —sonrió dejándose consentir por su hermana— ¿ya te di las gracias por haberme convertido en lo que soy

—Mmm me gusta escucharlo

—Ves tú también eres vanidosa, así que gracias por haberme educado lo mejor posible

—Quizás es de familia —besando su frente— te adoro

—Sonrió cerrando los ojos— Gracias Haru, por quererme pese a ser a veces algo insoportable

eres mi pequeña hermana como no voy a quererte?

—Mmm y también soy en parte como tu hija —sonrió sutil— me educaste lo mejor que pudiste y te quede medio caprichosa, pero hiciste un buen trabajo

—Al menos lo reconoces

—Claro que lo reconozco, pero también sé que me hiciste fuerte y eso hermanita lo he aprendido de ti durante todos estos años

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Que cosas dices

—Solo digo la verdad Haru estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita

—Y yo de ti eres mi mayor orgullo, aunque a veces aún tengo que jalarte las orejas

Sonrió divertida— Dejarías de ser parte de mamá, sé que me consentiste mucho pero también que me regañabas cuando lo merecía

—Y no dejare de hacerlo mi bebé

—Tu bebé, que curioso las dos embarazadas y sigo siendo tu bebé solo que ahora dejas que me muerdan los cangrejos

—Mmm es que ese no es un cangrejo

—¿Entonces? —sonrió.

—Es un vampiro

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Hablas de Seiya?

— ¿Acaso hay alguien más a quien pueda dejar que muerda a mi hermanita?

Sonrió aún más sonrojada— Siempre ha sido él el único que me muerde, desde la primera vez

—Pues ya va siendo hora que deje de hacerlo mira como tienes ese cuello lleno de manchitas

—Ah, pero es que bueno hace mucho que no lo hace, además —desvió la mirada aún más roja— a mí me gusta

—Quizás porque no estás en condiciones, pero seguro que en cuanto puedan volverá hacerlo —negando con la mirada.

—Claro... —sonrió emocionada— Haru sé que no puedo mmm hacer el amor con mi esposo, pero... ¿no puedo compensarlo de otra manera?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm tu... ya sabes mmm no estar con él, pero si dejarlo pensando en mí, ay Haru —dijo sonrojada.

—Pero si ese hombre no hace más que pensar en ti a cada momento

—Sí, lo sé, pero imagínate esperar poco más de un año sin nada de nada y Haru —volteo a ver a su esposo que reía con sus hijos— yo lo deseo

—Ay Serena, no cabe duda que eres adicta al sexo

—No, al sexo no, adicta a él —sonrió volteando a ver a su hermana— él es mi mayor adicción y aunque sea quiero dosis pequeñas de él

—Ay Serena, el doctor dijo cero esfuerzos, sé que es un gran sacrificio, pero por el bien de las pequeñas sé que ambos pueden hacerlo

Suspiró asintiendo— Si, lo sé, me ama y sé que soportara este tiempo sin tocarme, y sé que eso significa un gran sacrificio

—Lo es para los dos, pero no es el fin del mundo, veras que en cuanto puedan volver a estar juntos lo disfrutaran muchísimo quizás puedan hacer otras cosas juntos, como jugar baraja —guiño el ojo.

Enarco una ceja con una sutil sonrisa— ¿En serio?, ¿eso haces con Darien?

—Claro busca aun poder ganarme

Sonrió negando— Nunca lo lograra, pero, en fin —suspiró profundamente volteando a ver a su esposo— tratare de controlarme, aunque la verdad es difícil, lo amo y lo deseo como el primer día, imagínate que tanto lo necesitaba que hasta brincaba ventanas por verlo —dijo pensativa suspirando.

—Estas loquita, ya es hora que pongas un poco de control a tus locuras, recuera que ellos también te necesitan ¿sí?

—Lo sé, mis hijos me necesitan al igual que las pequeñas gemelas, pero vamos Haru, no me vas a negar que cuando miras a Darien es como si te enamoraras de nuevo, eso me pasa con Seiya, ver lo feliz que es con nuestros hijos, verlo reír, cantar, e incluso enojarse, todo eso hace que lo ame más y quiera hacerlo feliz, si él y yo somos felices nuestros hijos lo serán aún mas

Busco con la mirada a su esposo— Si me hace feliz, aunque a veces peleamos, pero sé que me cuida y no quiere que nada me pase, aunque a veces exagera un poco

—Lo ves, te enamoras cada día un poco más de él, es lo mismo que tu sientes, pero conmigo es al doble, ya sabes soy demasiado extremista, pero también pienso en mis hijos y ya me cuidare más, lo prometo

—Si lo sé, ustedes son extremistas, aunque debo admitir que cuando discutimos, discutimos, debieras haber visto la discusión que tuvimos para que me llevara a la playa

—¿Fuiste a la playa?, ¿cuándo?, y no me llevaste —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Solo fue de entrada por salida, el día que despertaste del coma

—Ah ya veo, bueno después vamos, pero no entiendo porque discutieron, ustedes son como el tratado de paz que siempre quiere hacer que Seiya y yo estemos tranquilos

—Bueno es que velar por ustedes es diferente cuando se da la lucha de poder entre nosotros, cuando él dice no y yo digo si o viceversa

Sonrió divertida— Eso es algo que nunca se te quitara Haru, así peleábamos tu y yo, pero bueno al final Darien siempre termina cediendo ante ti

—Mmm digamos que sí, aunque otras veces es, al contrario, depende de sus argumentos

Sonrió aún más— Mi hermana es débil cuando de su esposo se trata

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Quizás el no haber basado nuestra relación en solo sexo desde el inicio es lo que nos ha ayudado mucho, no lo tomes a mal me alegra que seas feliz con Seiya, pero siempre te he dicho que no solo es el sexo, pero hay más detalles que también son igual de importantes como cuando solo gusta de compartir un desayuno o de leer el periódico, o cuando él cree que no me doy cuenta me mira envuelta en papeles

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de esas cosas con Seiya? —sonrió sutil negando— bueno olvídalo, me alegra que Darien haya sido tu complemento, y que estés felizmente casada a pesar de que dijiste que eso no era para ti, eres feliz y eso es lo que importa

—Estoy segura que admiras cada detalle en él, así como él en ti tomando un vaso con agua, pero tu señorita la mayor parte del tiempo que piensas en él estás pensando en cómo seducirlo y provocarlo y eso no me lo puedes negar

—Sí, lo admito, pero es que así fue como inicio nuestra relación, pero además de eso lo admiro como cantante y me gusta jugar con él, me gusta verlo abrazar a sus hijas, jugar con Seiya, me gusta cómo me abraza a la hora de dormir, hemos pasado tiempo sin tocarnos, sé que es difícil de creer que pueda estar así con él, pero puedo Haru...

—Eso mi pequeña hermana es una prueba muy poderosa de amor, y claro eso lo han demostrado cada día durante todo este tiempo, pero por favor cuando peleen, busca que se quede entre ustedes, siempre que lo hacen son una bomba atómica

—Pero casi nunca peleamos

—Por eso mismo cuando lo hacen son una bomba

—No siempre es así —murmuró apenada.

—Lo sé, pero dime ¿sí o no son una bomba atómica?

—Bueno es que ambos somos apasionados en todos los aspectos y bueno si tienes razón

Sonrió ligeramente— Si lo sé

—Pero tampoco es para tanto, no somos una bomba nuclear, si acaso si nos enojamos, pero solo poquito

— ¿Mmm estás segura?

—Claro, más que nada somos escandalosos, los dos

— ¿Mmm escandalosos?

—Sí, él grita yo grito, solo eso... —sonrió segura de eso.

—Lo bueno es que solo gritan

—Si... —sonrió sutil— mmm bueno ahora que lo pienso, nos gritamos, enojamos y dejamos de hablarnos por un par de horas no mucho y luego ya nos reconciliamos

—Mmm pues ahora fue más de una semana ¿o que me dices de la modelo esa?

—Ah esa modelo... —dijo con cierta molestia— es que ah si la hubieras visto, se le estaba ofreciendo a mi Seiya y como él no quiso ser grosero no le decía nada, y pues me dio coraje porque cuando yo le hacía eso ahí si se ponía muy digno y me rechazaba cualquier halago, como no me iba a enojar

— ¿Y dices que no eres una bomba?

—Ah bueno, estaba celosa y enojada porque no la rechazaba y peor con esa mujer que delante de mí se le paseaba ahí casi desnuda

— ¿Y qué me dices de la última gira?

—Una semana sin llamarme, ¿no te parece que tenía motivos para enojarme?, tan solo sabía de él por la televisión, dime ¿qué es eso?

—Eso quiere decir que pasen dos horas sin hablarse

—Es que ya sabe que tiene que llamarme y por lo menos pasar media hora platicando conmigo y en lo que le paso a los niños y a mamá

— ¿Y entonces como fue tomaste el primer vuelo sin pensar para ir a dónde estaba?

—Ah porque le llame y me dijeron que estaba muy ocupado y no me podía atender, eso fue el colmo sin mencionar que me entere que esa tonta modelo andaba por allá, obviamente tenía que ir a espantarle a esa mujer y ya

Sonrió aún más— Ves a que me refiero con bomba atómica

—Mmm si quizá tengas razón, pero es que me enoja aún más que me deje cuando estoy enojada, o que tenga a esas chicas rondándolo como moscas, es que no se dan cuenta que está casado y que soy mil veces más bonita que ellas

—Ay Serena, ahora si me has hecho reír, tienes un hombre que solo tiene ojos para ti y lo celas como si él fuera capaz de dejarte

—Sé que no me dejaría, pero mejor evitar que tenga esas tentaciones cerca, mejor me le paseo yo por enfrente

—Lo ves estas loquita

—Más bien prevengo situaciones, no me vas a negar que mi marido es guapo y siendo cantante es aún más irresistible, ¿no te conté lo que quiso hacer otra principiante de modelo?

— ¿Mmm no que hizo?

—Se le ofreció a Seiya en mi casa, ¿puedes creerlo?, en propia casa

— ¿En tu casa? Eso sí es nuevo

—Sí, cuando grabamos el video en la casa, donde yo salgo, esa mujer al parecer iba a ser la modelo y la cambiaron por mí, pero fue tan... ah la hubieras visto Haru, fue grosera y altanera conmigo y con él, prácticamente se le ofreció

—Bueno es que Serena eres la mujer más envidiada del mundo

—Si ¿verdad? —sonrió emocionada negando rápidamente— aun así, esa mujer que se creyó, tratando de seducir a mi esposo en mi propia casa, aunque debo decir que Seiya se portó de maravilla

— ¿Ah sí dime que hizo? —Murmuró con mayor curiosidad.

—La rechazo y la corrió de la casa, bueno quizá no es para decir que se portó de maravilla, pero si fue hermoso escucharlo defenderme, defender la casa y nuestra familia

— ¿Quieres más pruebas de lo mucho que te ama?

—Haru, es que no lo pongo a prueba, o que necesite demostrarme algo que sé muy bien, es solo que, no quiero perderlo, es el hombre que amo, el padre de mis hijos y quiero que esté con nosotros siempre, sé que a veces me excedo, pero no puedo evitar querer la atención de mi esposo solo para mi

—Lo se Serenan es un hombre maravillo que te cuida y te ama, y sé que no buscas ponerlo aprueba, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo y vuelvo a reiterar no dejes de confiar en él y el amor que te tiene, no tengas miedo hermanita

—Confió en él, estos años siendo su esposa he aprendido a conocerlo mucho más, sé que quizá no somos el matrimonio más convencional, pero nunca lo hemos sido, ni él ni yo, somos arriesgados, apasionados de la vida y de nuestro amor, amamos a nuestros hijos y amamos tener la familia que te tenemos, pero siempre es bueno darle un poco de emoción

Suspiro— Lo sé, te conozco, pero no puedes culparme por quererte tanto

—Y no te culpo, al contrario, sé que me quieres mucho y como no quererme si soy tu hermanita pequeña y la hermana más hermosa que te pudo tocar —Sonrió divertida.

—Si la más caprichosa y vanidosa

—Pero así me quieres y así me quiere Seiya —sonrió divertida buscando que su hermana la abrazara.

La abrazó con mucho cariño— Te quiero mucho Serena

—Y yo a ti Haru, mi valiente, y fuerte hermana mayor —dijo sonriéndole.

—Mi pequeña hermanita traviesa

—Nuestros padres estarían mas que orgullosos de las familias que hemos formado

—Seguro estarían muy felices

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola buenas noches a todas, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado. El final cada vez está más cerca, si por nosotras hubiera sido le hubiéramos seguido hasta quien sabe cuándo, pero tampoco queremos aburrirlas tanto así que disfruten los últimos capítulos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias de nuevo por continuar leyendo.


	61. Chapter 61

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 61

—¿Que tanto platican este par de bellas rubias? —preguntó Darien que se acercaba a ellas.

—De lo maravillosos que son nuestros esposos

— ¿En serio eso hablaban? —Acercándose a su esposa.

Sonrió negando— Claro que no, platicábamos de la suerte que tienen por tener a tan bellas mujeres como esposas —dijo Serena sonriendo— y que deben cuidarnos siempre

—Siempre te cuido mi amor —dándole un beso en la frente.

—Y de mí no tendrás ninguna queja ¿o si mi hermosa Haru? —preguntó sentándose a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros.

—Mmm si muchas quejas —apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Ah yo quiero saber... ¿qué quejas tienes de Darien? —preguntó interesada Serena— cuéntame

—Mmm veamos le gusta darme ordenes, cuando la que manda soy yo

—Uy se pone interesante, toma nota mi amor, sobre lo que no debes hacer, ¿qué más?

Seiya enarco una ceja observando a su primo.

—¿Así que la que manda eres tú? —preguntó Darien un tanto escéptico.

—Claro, ¿que después de tanto tiempo no te ha quedado claro? —Fingiendo seriedad.

—Seiya ¿en tu casa quién manda? —preguntó mirándolo ocultando una sonrisa.

—Mmm —se quedó pensativo, para no entrar en controversias— mi mamá

Serena volteo a verlo no evitando soltar una carcajada— Buena respuesta mi amor, pero aquí entre nos la que manda soy yo... mas a mi amado esposo

—No es verdad —Rio divertido al escucharla.

—¿Ah no? —enarco una ceja— ¿cómo es eso que no?, ¿me vas a decir que tú mandas?

—Claro —abrazándola hacia él— que tu desobedezcas es diferente

—¿En serio crees que las mujeres Tsukino sabemos obedecer?, uy mi amor, y en camino viene otras dos así que imagínate como terminaras

—Eso es lo que más temor me da, que esta bebé —dijo tocando el vientre de su esposa— se parezca mas a Serena que a su propia madre

—Sin duda me volveré completamente loco —dijo Seiya acariciando su vientre— pero aun así las amare con todo mi ser

—Darien, no digas cosas, será una bebé muy encantadora

—No dudo que sea una bebé encantadora, pero se parecerá a tu hermana de seguro y ella me da miedo con tanta locura

— ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a mi hermana? Mírala es un encanto —jalándole las mejillas a su hermana.

—Soy un bombón... —dijo segura sonriendo— ¿verdad mi amor?

Sonrió al ver como su hermana le jalaba los cachetes a su esposa— Sí que lo eres un rico bombón

—Ya ves, soy un encanto —dijo orgullosa— soy un bombón y la bebé será un bomboncito por cierto ¿ya saben cómo se va a llamar?

Volvió la mirada hacia su esposo— Siendo que una de tus hijas se llamara como mamá, entonces lo más justo es que esta pequeña se llame como la mamá de Darien

—¿De verdad Haru? —sonrió emocionado, ya que no habían pensado en el nombre de su pequeña aún.

—Claro, ¿no te gustaría? Sera un nombre muy hermoso para nuestra hija

—Claro que sí, gracias mi amor —sonrió besando su mejilla.

—Sakura, ese será su nombre —cerrando sus ojos, al sentir que la bebe se movía— creo que le gusta

—Bien entonces Sakura será un bomboncito parecido a mí y si lo siento también será un torbellino, y más si se junta con mis gemes

—Seguro harán una bomba tal como lo son nuestros hijos —observándolos platicar.

—Sí, pero mi Seiya es más tranquilo, aunque de bebés ¿recuerdas cómo se peleaban por los juguetes?, se veían tan lindos... —dijo con emoción al recordar a su bebé.

— ¿Bromeas? Kenda es mucho más tranquilo —sonrió observando a su bebé— es fuerte como su padre y tan inteligente como yo, además ya es asediado por las niñas

Volteo a ver su hermana— Mi Seiya es tan guapo como su padre y claro que ya es acosado por las niñas, pero él solo tiene ojos para una sola

—Por eso mismo, su padre es aún más guapo que el suyo

—¿Qué quieres decir?, mi Seiya es aún más guapo, y mi niño también

—Claro que no, Darien y Kenda son más guapos

Se acercó a su primo temeroso— ¿Vamos por un trago? —Le dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, vamos porque ellas van a empezar a discutir —dijo sonriendo besando la frente de su esposa— ahora volvemos

—No tardamos —besando la mejilla de su esposa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Darien Chiba?

—Por un trago, no queremos verlas discutir sobre quien es más guapo, obviamente las dos están tan enamoradas de nosotros que es normal que nos vean más que guapos, y como estamos seguros de eso preferimos dejarlas discutir cosas sin sentido

—Vaya que seguridad tiene señor Chiba —ocultando una sonrisa.

—Claro, si no estuvieran enamoradas de nosotros no nos defenderían tan acaloradamente... —sonrió divertido— y como sus peleas nunca llevan a nada preferimos ir por un trago ¿verdad Seiya?

—Claro, pero la verdad yo siempre he sido más guapo —bromeo— no tardaremos —rozo los labios de su esposa antes que dijera algo.

Sonrió divertida asintiendo— No tardes, te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo —alejándose con su primo.

—No tardamos —sonrió a su esposa acariciando su mejilla— vamos primo

—Está bien no tarden, y no bebas demasiado —sonriéndole a su esposo.

—Ya sabes que no —sonrió dejándolas— no cabe duda que las mujeres Tsukino son de armas tomar

—Sí que lo son, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellas

—Demasiado, mas ahora en su estado, se ponen aún más intensas —sonrió divertido— pero así las amamos

—Sí, no sé qué sería mi vida sin las locuras de Serena

—Estarías totalmente aburrido —sonrió pidiendo dos copas.

—Si lo sé, ella es lo que le hacía falta a mi vida

—Una mujer completamente loca y no solo de amor por ti, no sé cómo no te has vuelto loco tú también

—Quizás porque con uno es más que suficiente, que también me contagia con su locura primo

Tomo una copa entregándosela a su primo y tomar la otra para él— Ah, pero tú eres más tranquilo no estas así de loco

—Bueno es que la locura se da en otros aspectos

—¿En cuáles?, tu siempre has sido muy tranquilo a ti eso de ser loco no se te da, bueno creo que si con ella un poco pero no creo que para tanto

—En la intimidad, y siempre que se trata de ella y su forma de provocarme

Sonrió negando— Ah ya se entonces porque se viste así, siempre busca provocarte

—Si es parte de nuestra locura, el amarnos así, cada día que pasa la amo mas

Sonrió mirando a su primo— Y pensar que decías que nunca te fijarías en una chiquilla y mírate perdidamente enamorado y de la más chiquilla de todas que busca provocarte desde la primera vez y tu cayendo una y otra vez

—Y no me cansare de caer en sus redes, es algo que me gusta y disfruto mucho y sé que me entiendes por qué tú también caíste redondito ante Haruka

—Sí, pero no del mismo modo que tú, nuestra relación fue más seria y lo de ustedes fue impulsivo y hasta cierto punto sexual

—Pero dime ¿qué harías si un día ella te hiciera falta?

—Me volvería loco sin ella, es definitivamente la mujer de mi vida, y siempre le agradeceré la familia que me ha dado

—Lo ves, eso mismo me pasa con Serena porque, aunque son hermanas son totalmente diferentes, ella le dio a tu vida la tranquilidad que necesitabas y Serena me dio la locura que había perdido

—En eso tienes razón son tan diferentes —dijo volteando a ver las hermanas y ambas sonreían— pero las dos tan hermosas, yo no sé cómo soportas que tu mujer ande así por la vida, con poca ropa, al menos mi Haru es más recatada pero la tuya, vaya que le gusta molestarte o provocarte

—Si por ese motivo hemos tenido problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo negar que me gusta mucho

—Siempre te ha provocado y tu primero enojado y luego bien orgulloso, son tal para cual, aunque no sabía que te gustaran tanto las chiquillas semi desnudas —sonrió un tanto en broma— tu que las preferías seriecitas

—Es porque con ella todo es diferente, a ti te gustaban de ese tipo alocadas y Haruka no tiene nada de eso

—¿Entonces nos habremos equivocado?, no sé, a lo mejor mi esposa hubiera sido Serena y la tuya Haruka

—Yo estoy muy bien así, quizás no habría podido romper el hielo que rodeaba a tu esposa

—Ni yo hubiera soportado la locura de Serena, así si definitivamente estamos bien con nuestras respectivas esposas

—Si lo estamos, ellas son nuestro complemento perfecto primo —levanto su vaso— brindemos por ellas

—Brindemos por nuestras hermosas esposas —dijo chocando suavemente su copa con la de su primo— salud

—Salud —dando un sorbo— por nuestras familias

—Ya viste, nuestros maridos están brindando y no nos invitan

—Nosotras no podemos beber hermanita

—No importa, puedo beber jugo o agua —volteo a ver a su esposo al sentir una mirada a la cual no dudo en corresponder con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Lo sé, ¿entonces vamos? —Se puso de pie tomando la silla para acercarla hacia donde estaban sus esposos.

—¿A dónde van ese par de bellas mujeres? —preguntó Darien.

—No lo sé algo están tramando

—Hola guapo —sonrió desde su silla.

—Hola preciosa —se acercó a ella.

—¿Nos invitarían una copa? Ah por cierto les presento a mi hermana Haruka

—Claro ¿qué tomas? —Acercándola hacia la mesa.

Sonrió divertida al ver que su hermana los incluía en su juego— Mucho gusto

Sonrió divertido siguiendo el juego— Mucho gusto, ¿qué quiere tomar señorita?

—Una limonada por favor

—Yo también quiero una limonada, pero con fresas —dijo Serena sonriéndole con coquetería a Seiya—

—De acuerdo limonada de fresas —pidieron las bebidas a un mesero.

—¿Y a qué se debe su agradable presencia en este lugar? —preguntó Darien sonriendo mirando a su esposa—

—Vine a acompañar a mi hermana que tenía ganas de divertirse —acomodándose en la silla.

—Sí, y yo prácticamente venía a conocer hombres apuestos y creo que los encontramos —sonrió jugando con un mechón suelto de su cabello.

— ¿Así dónde? —Sentándose a su lado.

—Yo solo vine a cuidarte —haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Pues nos dijeron que a este lugar suelen venir hombres apuestos y ya lo creo que si —sonrió coqueta— Ah Haru tú también necesitas divertirte y conocer a un hombre apuesto

El mesero entrego las bebidas— Pues deje decirle señorita, que es usted muy hermosa —ofreciéndole la limonada.

Haruka negó con una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma.

—Gracias —sonrió acariciando su mano al tomar el vaso.

—Usted también es muy bella señorita —dijo Darien sonriendo a su bella esposa.

Un sonrojó asomo por sus mejillas— Usted... también es muy atractivo

Sonrió a su esposa— Brindemos entonces

—Brindemos por nuestro encuentro fortuito —sonrió a su esposo con coquetería chocando su copa.

Choco su copa, con la de ella dando un sorbo.

—Salud —igual dando un sorbo.

—Salud —dijo sonriendo a su esposa bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.

Sonrió a su esposa— Y dime preciosa a tu hermana le molestaría si te invito a dar paseo

—No creo, tal parece que ella ya encontró con quien divertirse

—Entonces es una cita —tomando su mano con galantería.

— ¿Y dígame bella dama como se llama?

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino —sonrió sutil— ¿y cuál es su nombre caballero?

—Seiya Kou, es un nombre muy bello

Sonrió divertida— Vaya que es un hombre muy simpático, si Seiya es un nombre muy bello

Dio un sorbo a su copa, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Tiene una mirada fascinante

—No más que la suya, eso se lo aseguro

—Bueno, paso a retirarme —Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie— gracias por la limonada

—¿Se va tan pronto señorita? —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Yo... —Fijo su mirada en él, era tan intensa y penetrante— mañana debo levantarme temprano

—¿Y si lo hacemos juntos? —preguntó sin soltarla— ¿qué le parece ver un bello amanecer en la playa?

—La playa —abrió sus ojos sorprendida— es mi lugar favorito

—¿Entonces nos iremos en un rato más?, porque ahora que la encontré no pienso dejarla

—Pero, ni si quiera sé su nombre —sonriéndole a su esposo.

—Lo descubrirá cuando le de ese beso que tanto está deseando

—Es usted demasiado arrogante, como para asegurar tal cosa

—Dígame que no lo desea y la dejare tranquila

Sonrió de lado— Que tenga buena noche caballero

Sin dudarlo la jalo hacia él besándola.

Correspondió a sus labios abrazándose de él, sonriendo entre sus brazos.

Sonrió al ver lo que hacía su hermana— Creo que a mi hermana le gusto su amigo

—Disculpa a mi primo, suele ser bastante directo

—Ya lo veo, ¿y usted es igual? —sonrió mordiéndose sutilmente el labio.

—Mmm no, soy más tranquilo en ese aspecto

—Ah entiendo —sonrió jugando con sus manos.

Acaricio su mano— Me gusta que esos momentos sean especiales

Sonrió sonrojada— Pensé que era porque no le gustaba

—Me gusta besar a aquellas chicas que me gustan, y usted es hermosa

Bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada— Es usted muy galante, gracias, eso significa que quiere besarme

Acarició su mejilla— No solo eso

Mordió suavemente su labio— ¿Qué más?

—Quiero conocerla aún mas

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó curiosa sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lo que usted me permita claro esta

Sonrió asintiendo— A mí me gustaría que me conociera aún más —tomo su mano.

Beso su mano con cariño— Me agradara mucho conocerla

—Béseme —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

— ¿Eso deseas? —Sonriéndole, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarlo— Eso deseo

Se acercó aún más hasta sentir sus labios.

Suspiró al sentir sus labios abriéndolos lentamente.

—Sus labios son tan dulces

—Y los suyos son —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados— tan cálidos

Acaricio su mejilla— Me agrada el dulce sabor de sus labios

Sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos— ¿Es así como imaginaba este instante?

—Mmm si, un instante muy agradable ¿y usted?

—Perfecto, aunque sabe si mi esposo se entera de que otro hombre me ha besado no sabe el problema en que estaremos, es muy celoso...

—No sabía que fuera casada —admirando sus expresiones.

—Lo lamento debí habérselo dicho, es solo que mi esposo me deja para ir a brindar con sus amigos y pues yo también necesitaba un poco de diversión, espero que no le moleste —dijo con vergüenza.

—No creo que a su esposo le agrade que se divierta de esta forma

—Lo sé, pero sin él me siento sola y más me sentiré ahora que salga de gira, sabe, mi esposo es cantante

—Ya entiendo aun así esto no es correcto

—¿Está molesto? —preguntó tomando su mano— lamento no habérselo dicho desde un principio

—La verdad si, por que no me gustaría que mi esposa se divierta de esta forma mientras no este

—¿Su esposa? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa— usted tampoco me dijo que fuera casado

—No lo hice, así que estamos al parejo

—¿Y entonces por qué me ha besado?

—Porque usted es idéntica a mi esposa

—¿Así que me beso a mi pensando en su esposa?

—Si lo lamento, no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea ella

Oculto una sonrisa fingiendo indignación— ¿Y entonces por qué correspondió a mis coqueteos?

—Porque a mi esposa le gusta coquetearme de la misma forma

—Qué curioso, a mi esposo no le gusta que le coquetee ni mucho menos que muestre un poco de mi piel

—Quizás solo le gusta que lo muestre para él

—Sí, mi esposo es un envidioso, no le gusta que nadie me vea más que él

—Cualquiera lo seria si tuviera una esposa tan hermosa como usted

—¿Y yo también debería tener celos y envidia de una mujer que mire a mi esposo como lo estoy viendo a usted?

—Eso suena halagador, a mi esposa no le gusta que ninguna mujer se me a acerque a más de cinco metros

—No la culpo, es usted muy guapo y si yo no tuviera que estar con reposo absoluto ya me lo hubiera llevado a la oficina de la dueña, es mi amiga y con gusto me la hubiera prestado para mmm... usted me entiende

Se sonrojó por completo— Entonces señora mira que le parece dar un paseo por el jardín dicen que es muy hermoso

—Pero antes, dígame que me besara de nuevo, al pie de la fuente con la luna como nuestro testigo

—Pero recuerde que soy casado y usted también

—Pero eso no me impide desear de nuevo que me bese y a usted tampoco ¿o es que no quiere volver a besarme?

—Claro que sí, pero no me gusta engañar a mi esposa

—Sera solo un beso, claro que si usted quiere verme después de que mi condición sea la óptima y conocerme un poco más pues... tal vez lo consideren como un engaño

—Mmm tendría que pensarlo, porque sabe estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi esposa

—Y yo también de mi esposo, lo amo con locura, pero eso no me impide ver que es usted el hombre más atractivo de este lugar

—Y usted la más hermosa, pero temo que voy a rechazar su oferta, si me disculpa iré a buscar a mi esposa como ella desea que lo haga

—Está bien no insistiré más es una lástima, entonces deberé marcharme para ir a buscar a mi esposo, fue un placer conocerlo señor Kou

—Lo mismo opino señorita Tsukino —se puso de pie para tomar la silla y llevarla hacia el jardín.

Suspiró profundamente por fin sonriendo, era divertido jugar de esa forma con Seiya y saber que siempre encontrarían nuevas formas de coquetearse y conquistarse— ¿Amor?

—Por fin te encuentro —aun sonriendo.

—¿Dónde estabas?, un hombre intento seducirme, obviamente le dije que era casada y aun así se atrevió a besarme

— ¿En verdad? Porque a mí una mujer me beso y quería llevarme a otro lugar

—¿Qué?, pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?, ¿y a donde te quería llevar?, dime quien es porque ahora mismo voy a decirle que eres mío

—Ya se lo dije tranquila —aun sonriendo salió al jardín encontrándose con su pequeña Hotaru aspirando un poco de aire.

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola— Muy bien amor, nadie me quitara a mi esposo —volteo a ver a su hija— amor, ¿me dejas un momento con Hotaru?

—Está bien amor, ¿puedes ir hacia ella tu sola?

—Sí, está bien, no te preocupes, ya sé cómo moverme en esta cosa... —sonrió sutil.

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor, anda no te preocupes, estaremos bien

—Estaré adentro amor

—Si mi amor, por cierto, hiciste bien en no dejarte seducir por esa mujer, no lo hubiera podido resistir —sonrió divertida.

—Solo una mujer puede seducirme, pero ahora no está en condiciones de hacerlo por cierto merezco un premio por respetar la decisión de nuestra hija

—Y lo tendrás mi amor, solo espera a que esté en condiciones y te premiare como no te imaginas —sonrió regalándole un guiño.

—Lo sé, seré paciente mi amor

Sonrió enviándole un beso para luego comenzar a mover la silla hacia donde estaba su hija mayor.

Observaba el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Estás feliz princesa? —preguntó al estar un poco más cerca.

—Hola mamá —sonrió al verla— si lo estoy

—Me alegro princesa, ¿cuándo te tendrías que ir a Tokio?

—No lo sé, en estos días me darán la información correspondiente, lo más seguro es que sea al finalizar el semestre

Suspiró profundamente— Te extrañare mucho princesa, pero sé que lo haces por seguir tus sueños

—No estaré tan lejos y quizás los fines de semana pueda venir a verlos solo serán un par de horas de distancia

—Sí, lo sé, pero no puedes culparme, han sido más de diez años cuidándote y viéndote cada mañana con tu cabello alborotado y en pijama, extrañare esa imagen

—Lo sé, yo también los voy a extrañar mucho

—Pero conocerás gente interesante, al menos a ese chico, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó fingiéndose un tanto despistada.

— ¿Cual chico?

—Mmm ese que fue a la premiación, el chico guapo

—Ay se llama Eliot —observándolo a la distancia platicar con su amiga.

—Es muy apuesto, seguro se llevará muy bien contigo ahora que ambos estén en Tokio ¿no crees?

Negó ligeramente— Me agrada, pero solo eso

—¿Solo te agrada? —preguntó un tanto incrédula— por tu sonrojo al voltear a verlo pensé que te gustaba

—No mamá como crees a él le gusta Rini y a Rini también le gusta él —jugando con sus pies.

—Mmm yo no creo eso —dijo mirando a aquel joven— yo vi que tenía una mirada especial para ti

Se puso de pie— Mamá te quiero mucho, y no te preocupes estaré bien ¿sí?

—Ven acá princesa —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Se acercó a su madre— Rini y él hacen bonita pareja y se llevan muy bien

—Princesa, he visto esa mirada, eres tan parecida a tu padre que te conozco como a él —acaricio con suavidad su mano— él también pensó que yo era feliz y hacia una bonita pareja con Andrew y por eso se aferró a no hacer caso a sus sentimientos

— ¿Él hizo eso? —levantando su rostro lleno de curiosidad— pero...

—Tu padre pensaba que era mejor que yo continuara con mi vida, así como estaba, que me casara con Andrew solo porque pensó que era lo que yo necesitaba y merecía y estaba equivocado ¿o no?

—Pues sí, pero es diferente mamá yo no puedo traicionar a Rini, a ella le gusta mucho Eliot desde hace tiempo

—Te entiendo hija, tu lealtad hacia tu amiga es primero y eso estaba bien, pero ¿Eliot siente lo mismo hacia Rini?

—No lo sé —desviando su mirada.

—No te digo que seas egoísta, pero, si a Eliot no le gusta Rini, pero a ti si mmm no veo porque no puedas buscar tu felicidad y no lo harás a costa de la de tu amiga puesto que sus sentimientos no son recíprocos

—Pero aun así la defraudaría mamá y yo quiero mucho a Rini, además no creo que Eliot esté interesado en mi

—Bueno eso nunca lo sabrás, ¿realmente quieres quedarte con la duda?

— ¿Que sugieres que haga?

—Habla con Rini, con franqueza, pero antes ¿tienes claro lo que tu sientes?

—Ni quiera había querido pensar en ello mamá —desviando su mirada al verlos sonreír a ambos,

—Princesa... dime, ¿que sientes cuando lo ves?

—Yo, no lo sé... me siento extraña y no me gusta

—¿Que es extraño?, sientes que no puedes dejarlo de verlo, que te gusta su sonrisa, su mirada...

—Por favor mamá ya no sigas —murmuró sintiendo sus ojos llorosos.

—Te preguntas como seria sentir sus labios... —dijo tomando sus manos— no te quiero lastimar Hotaru, solo quiero que veas de lo que es capaz de sentir una mujer...

—Por favor mamá yo... no me quiero sentir así, no me gusta

Sonrió sutil acariciando sus manos— Mi amor, ese sentimiento es el más bello que puedes sentir, no tengas miedo a vivirlo, eres una Kou, eres fuerte y segura y si algo sale mal siempre tendrás los brazos de Kakyu y los míos para brindarte consuelo, pero no te niegues a vivir esa sensación

—Pero mamá, no me agrada sentirme tan... débil, sentir que estoy traicionando a Rini sin importar cuales sean los sentimientos de Eliot, ella ha sido mi amiga desde niña —abrazándose a ella sollozando.

—Mi princesa, es normal que sientas así, el amor te hace fuerte o débil, pero ambas sensaciones son increíbles de vivir, mírame, me sentía tan débil por tu padre y ahora soy tan feliz, debes luchar por lo que sientes, aun si es Eliot o alguien más, vive y disfruta tu vida mi princesa —dijo abrazándola con cariño.

La abrazó aún más solo sollozando.

—Mi princesa, eres tan dulce y buena, jamás renuncies a tu felicidad, sea con quien sea y como sea, debes ser fuerte, perseguir tus sueños y aferrarte a ellos, aun si te dicen caprichosa... —dijo con una sutil sonrisa acariciando su espalda, confortándola.

— ¿Aun si soy caprichosa?

Asintió— Todos piensan que soy caprichosa, pero yo solo me aferro a lo que me hace feliz, a lo que quiero, a las personas que amo ¿tú no quieres ser así?

—Es que yo no quiero lastimar a nadie mamá

—¿Y yo lastime a alguien?

Bajo la mirada— No, es que yo siento que lastimaría a Rini es solo eso

—Habla con ella, una amiga es para todo momento, además creo e intuyo que, si ella supiera que te gusta, aunque a ella también debería actuar igual que tú, pensaría en ti antes que en ella y al final Eliot se quedaría solo ¿no crees?

—Ella no sabe que me gusta, por el contrario, la he animado a declarar sus sentimientos —jugando con sus manos.

—Ay mi princesa, ¿y tú?, ¿qué hay de ti mi amor? —acaricio su mejilla.

—Yo... bueno quiero enfocarme en la pintura además quizás en Tokio pueda conocer a alguien mas no lo sé, no es el fin del mundo —tratando de sonreír, aunque las lágrimas no la dejaban.

—Mi amor, hablar es lo mejor que puedes hacer, nunca te guardes tus sentimientos, aun si no es Eliot siempre lucha por lo que quieres

—Quiero ser la mejor pintora del mundo mamá, ese es mi sueño —desviando el tema de Eliot— ahora vamos adentro ¿sí? quiero comer pastel

—Eres igual que tu padre, obstinada y alguien amara algún día esa parte de ti —sonrió sutil limpiando sus mejillas— y tiene que ser alguien igual de loco que yo o quizá alguien más centrado

—Mamá... —bajo su mirada con timidez— te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti princesa, eres mi bebé también —sonrió sutil sintiendo como se movían sus pequeñas— vaya celositas —tomo la mano de su hija colocándola en su vientre— niñas mejor díganle que sea feliz

Sonrió al sentirlas— Serán idénticas a ti, pobre Serenity

—Ay porque lo dices, yo soy un encanto

—Por eso mismo lo digo —bromeando un poco.

Sonrió negando—Se divertirán con sus ocurrencias ya veras, tal como nos divertíamos tu y yo

—Lo sé, serán unas niñas muy encantadoras

—Y te querrán y admirarán tanto como Serenity, eres algo así como su heroína

—Ay mamá a veces exageras, pero igual forma las voy a querer mucho

—¿De verdad exagero?, Serenity quiere dibujar como tú, porque te ve, ¿sabes que me pidió?

— ¿Que te pidió mamá?

—Un caballete, a su altura —dijo poniendo la mano a la altura que tenía la pequeña— y un estuche de pinturas igual que el de su hermana y no exagero

— ¿En verdad eso te pidió?

—Sí, obviamente sus pinturas serán un tanto abstractas —sonrió divertida— Hotaru, tus hermanos te admiran, te quieren tanto, a Serenity aún le cuesta asimilar por qué no creciste aquí... —dijo acariciando su vientre— y ya te imaginaras sus ocurrencias

—Eso no me lo habías contado, ¿qué te dijo?

—Mmm es que eso fue hace un rato, en el auto, le tuvimos que decir porque motivo te frecuentas mucho con Kakyu... —suspiró profundamente— aun es pequeña y para ella siempre serás su hermana, aunque Seiya haya puesto el aguijón en Kakyu —dijo haciendo una sutil mueca para luego sonreír— si, eso fue lo que dijo

—Vaya forma de decir las cosas que tiene esa niña

—Sí, ya te imaginaras, pero en su inocencia eres su hermana por completo, te quiere y te admira, aunque su fuerte no es la pintura

—Yo digo que es más la cocina siempre decora de formas muy graciosas los pasteles

Sonrió sutil— Si, tienes razón, aunque a su edad me da miedo que se meta a la cocina, aunque bueno aquí todos la cuidan

—Bueno de alguna forma comenzara a explotar sus talentos

—Extrañare estas pláticas hija —sonrió palmeando su mano— te quiero mucho Hotaru, no sé qué haría sin ti mi princesa

—Y yo a ti mamá, pero aun no me voy faltan algunos meses para que termine el semestre

—No importa ya te extraño —dijo besando sus manos— eres mi princesa, gracias a ti es que soy tan feliz

—Ay mamá —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— te quiero mucho

—Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco sentimental, eres mi bebé y estas por tomar tu camino —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— si así estoy yo no quiero imaginar como estará tu padre

mucho peor que tu sin duda

—Sí, seguro, bueno vamos dentro, pediré que te sirvan tu pay de queso ¿quieres?

—Si por favor —llevándola al interior del restaurante.

—Ah ya me quiero levantar, esto de andar en silla de ruedas no es bonito y no me gusta

—Tranquila es por tu bien —acomodándola en la mesa donde había estado sentada.

—Lo sé, pero ah me siento tan inútil... —suspiró profundamente.

—Mamá estás haciendo algo muy importante, algo que solo tú puedes hacer que es mantener con vida a las pequeñas

Sonrió sutil acariciando su pequeño vientre— Si, lo sé y creo que ellas también se sienten un tanto inquietas

—Buenas noches, disculpa Hotaru, ¿puedo conversar contigo? —preguntó el joven extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho, controlando sus emociones— Claro, mamá ¿me pides el pay? no tardare —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien hija —le sonrió— habla mi pequeña, no te quedes callada

—Shhh —miro una vez más a su madre, para enseguida dirigirse a él— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Eliot?

—¿Te importaría acompañarme al jardín?

Asintió con la mirada siguiéndolo.

Respiró profundamente dejando que ella pasara primero, la siguió hasta donde ella se detuvo cerca de la fuente— Antes que nada, quiero felicitarte Hotaru, tu pintura fue estupenda

—Muchas gracias —sonriéndole sutilmente— es una pintura muy importante para mi

—Sí, puedo verlo, supiste captar la esencia de tus padres —dijo mirándola fijamente— tienes mucho talento y seguramente en Tokio serás de las favoritas de los profesores

Desvió su mirada de la de él— Me esforzare por ser de las mejores

—Estoy seguro que así será —sonrió al ver su semblante— Hotaru, yo... estaría encantado de ayudarte a instalar en Tokio, puedo ser tu guía si así lo quieres

—Gracias eres muy amable Eliot

Suspiró al ver su resistencia— Hotaru, te lo voy a decir directamente, tú me gustas y quiero conocerte mas

Aquello la dejo sin palabras, sintió como si un terremoto sacudiera todo su mundo derribando sus barreras, sintiendo como el agua de la fuente la salpicaba un poco debido a la brisa— Eliot...

—Hotaru... —se acercó tomando su mano— ¿me permitirás frecuentarte mientras estés en Tokio?

Se soltó de su mano con un poco de dificultad, su tacto era cálido— No lo sé... —bajo su mirada— en este momento solo me importa la pintura

—Entiendo Hotaru, sé que esto te toma por sorpresa, y que soy mayor que tú, pero Hotaru —volvió a tomarla de la mano— me has gustado desde que estábamos en la escuela y yo... ya no puedo callar lo que tú me haces sentir

Trataba de articular alguna palabra que fuera coherente— Este yo… no sé si deba. es que, bueno, ay —se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

—Ah ya entiendo —la soltó suavemente sonriendo con tristeza— era de esperarse que una chica tan bella como tú ya tuviera alguien en su vida... —suspiró— tarde demasiado

—Tu no entiendes nada —murmuró con los ojos llorosos dándose media vuelta era mejor así, aleándose de él buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar sola.

La siguió tomándola del brazo— Tal vez no entienda, pero al menos no me quedare con ganas de algo —dijo abrazándola hacia él besándola.

Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ese era su primer beso, y el chico que le gustaba era quien se lo estaba dando, se sentía completamente en shock.

—Buenas noches jovencito... —murmuró molesto Seiya a su espalda.

Se separó lentamente de los labios de Hotaru mirándola por un instante— Buenas noches... —dijo con determinación al voltear a ver al padre de la chica que le gustaba— yo, me tengo que retirar

—Sí creo que es lo más conveniente —acercándose a su hija tan solo abrazándola— tu pay esta esperándote mi princesita

—Buenas noches y felicidades Hotaru —dijo tomando su mano para besarla y en seguida retirarse.

Frunció el ceño al verlo alejarse, pero se contuvo, tan solo llevando a su hija hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

Volteo un poco tan solo viendo marcharse al chico que le gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta ese chico?

—¿Que? —volteo a ver a su padre un tanto nerviosa— no, yo... no papá, yo solo quiero estudiar

—Entonces por qué lloras mi pequeña —agachándose para limpiar sus mejillas.

—Papá... —lo abrazo con fuerza dejándose consolar por su padre.

La abrazó con fuerza— ¿Que pasa mi pequeña?

Sollozo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose temerosa de lo que sentía, pero a la vez feliz de haber recibido ese beso— No lo sé papá... yo... tengo ganas de gritar

—Entonces te llevare a un lugar donde puedas gritar —sonriéndole— ven vamos al auto

Negó limpiándose las mejillas— Estoy bien papá, es solo que... yo, estoy feliz por haber ganado y por tener al papá más lindo del mundo

—No me mientas mi tesoro te conozco bien, dime ¿qué ocurre? soy tu papá y siempre voy a cuidarte

—Es que... me da un poco de vergüenza

—Confía en mi si —se quedó pensativo observando una máscara de conejo, colocándosela— que tal si hablas con el señor conejo y le cuentas que te sucede, él podrá ayudarte

Sonrió apenada— Papá, ya no soy una niña

—Anda cuéntale al señor conejo tus problemas —haciéndole cosquillas.

—Papá —sonrió tomando sus manos— está bien, te lo diré... es que... —suspiró profundamente— ese fue mi primer beso

—Y yo interrumpí ese momento

—Mmm algo así... —sonrió sutil— papá... ¿qué sentiste tú en tu primer beso?

—Fue inesperado —se acero a su oído— te diré un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿sí?

Asintió curiosa de saber que le diría su padre.

—Mi primer beso fue digamos de alguna manera accidental caí sobre tu madre quedando nuestros labios unidos —murmurando en voz baja solo para que ella escuchara.

Sonrió divertida— ¿De verdad?

—Así es —acariciando su mejilla— no me agrado mucho que te tomara de esa forma ese muchachito

Sonrió sonrojada— Mmm creo que no es tan diferente de ti papá, he visto como besas a Serena a veces

Se sonrojó un poco— Si bueno, pero es que ella siempre me provoca, y me incita a hacerlo, pero tú no hiciste nada similar, pero bueno lo que me interesa saber es lo que tu sientes

Sonrió sutil— Siempre me pregunte que sentía Serena cuando hacías eso, porque la veía con una sonrisa y creo que ahora se lo que siente papá, Eliot me gusta, pero yo no quiero defraudar a Rini

—Quizás la defraudarías mas si no eres sincera con ella y contigo misma mi tesoro

—Pero es que... papá a ella le gusta Eliot, me lo ha dicho y yo no podría hacerle eso

—Mmm dime algo él ha dado muestras de que ella le interese, porque si es así a que está jugando

—Pues... mmm ¿no los viste hace un momento platicando?, parecían divertirse —dijo sin querer mostrando un poco de molestia.

Se quedó pensativo— Si está jugando, no creo que quieras que juegue tanto contigo como con tu amiga ¿o sí? no importa que pase con él, lo importante ahora es que debes sincerarte con tu amiga

—¿Entonces debo decirle a Rini?, pero es que entonces mi amiga sufriría

— ¿Prefieres que él se burle de ambas si eso es lo que pretende? por qué si le interesa tu amiga ¿por qué vendría de pronto a besarte?

—Porque, no se papá... ¿tú que harías si alguien te besara así?

—Mira por el momento no sabemos si ese chico es sincero o no y eso solo tu podrás descubrirlo —sonriéndole— pero sé que tan importante es tu amistad con Rini, que lo único que en esto momento veo con bastante claridad es que debes decirle acerca de tus sentimientos, quizás le dolerá, pero es preferible a que le ocultes la verdad y creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que eso significa aun cuando lo hagas por el bien de esa persona

Asintió abrazándolo— Gracias papá y quieta esa mueca, solo fue un beso

—Es que eres mi bebé y no quiero que sufras por nadie y sé que no puedo hacer mucho, salvo espantarlo un poco, y estar aquí para ti

X-X

—Creo que nuestra princesa ha crecido mucho —dijo observando cómo se abrazaba a su padre— y al menos sé que Seiya también

—Sí, aunque esto de estar espiándolos no está bien Serena

—No, pero no nos hubiéramos podido enterar de nada —sonrió sutil— además ¿no me vas a decir que tú no tenías curiosidad?

—Mmm la verdad sí, pero seguro Hotaru no tardaría en contarnos

—¿Y para que esperar? —sonrió sutil— además, fue casualidad que ambas viéramos el beso que ese chico le dio

—Serena, que eso te lo crea quien no te conozca, pero sin duda es lindo verlos así abrazados como padre e hija

—Ay bueno, solo tenía curiosidad y la tonta silla me estorba, necesitaba una cómplice y quien mejor que tu —sonrió divertida.

—Bonita manera —murmuró un tanto divertida— aun cuando Seiya es muy celoso, está manejando la situación a la perfección

—Si, por eso me sorprende, definitivamente se merece un premio, pensé que golpearía a ese pobre chico

—Con su presencia fue más que suficiente su mirada impone y eso pareció no importarle a Eliot

—Mmm ese momento arrebatado me recordó algo —sonrió sutil.

— ¿Que te recordó?

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Así tome a Seiya la primera vez, todo desprevenido y fue tan lindo —suspiró sutil— Hotaru tenía la misma expresión que Seiya, confundida, mmm tranquila y quizá hasta feliz

—A mí me recordó mi primer beso, igual fue un momento inesperado y confuso

—Ojalá que para ese chico como para Hotaru haya sido especial

—Pues si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Seiya quizás habría sido mucho mejor, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a mi princesita

—Si a veces suele ser un tanto mmm inoportuno, ya sé de donde lo sacaron los niños —sonrió divertida— ven vamos, ahí vienen que no se den cuenta que los espiamos

Se apresuró a entrar al restaurante e ir hacia la mesa donde estaba su novio, fingiendo platicar amenamente.

—Iré a hablar con Rini papá, gracias —sonrió besando su mejilla sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Está bien mi pequeña, recuerda ser sincera con ella ¿sí?

—Si papá, lo hare —sonrió más confiada— iré con ella de una vez

Asintió buscando a su esposa con la mirada, encontrándola junto a Kakyu y su novio.

Serena al verlo le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella.

Se acercó a su esposa— Buenas noches —saludo a Kakyu y a su acompañante.

—Buenas noches... —sonrió tomando la mano de su novia.

—Hola amor, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó fingiendo que no tenía idea de nada.

—Por ahí viendo a los niños jugar —fingiendo demencia.

—Ah muy bien... —sonrió tomando su mano— ¿ya te dije que te amo?

—Mmm no me lo habías dicho esta noche —sentándose a su lado— profesor espero se la esté pasando bien, gracias por acompañarnos

—Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos sin duda que saben cómo consentir a sus hijos —sonrió oprimiendo la mano de su novia.

—Es lo que Hotaru se ha ganado por sus méritos, me ha hablado mucho de usted, su materia es de sus favoritas

—¿De verdad?, no tenía idea de que le gustara tanto la física —sonrió halagado.

—Si le gusta mucho, ¿ya pidió algo de beber?

—La verdad no, no acostumbro beber, pero ¿usted que me recomendaría?

—Whisky —llamó al mesero pidiendo dos copas de bebida.

—¿Y nosotras que?, champaña para nosotras —dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Para Kakyu si, para ti limonada —sonriendo a su esposa.

—Pero... anda, solo una copa ¿sí? —le sonrió poniendo una mirada con la cual sabia no podía negarle nada.

—Mmm no —pidiendo dos copas de champán.

—Ah que malo, devuélveme mi te amo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No es mío

—No, porque eres malo conmigo —dijo aun con el puchero.

—Creo que ya sé de donde salió la pequeña —murmuró Kakeru a su novia un tanto divertido.

—Y eso no es nada —divertida ante la pequeña discusión de la pareja.

Sonrió al ver que llevaban dos vasos de whisky y dos copas de champaña— Ah si te devuelvo mi te amo

Tomo las copas entregándole la de Kakyu y quedándose con la que le correspondía a su esposa, para después darle el vaso de whisky al profesor— esta también es para mi

—¿Que? —hizo nuevamente un puchero— ¿y yo?, yo también quiero, hace meses que no tomo nada, yo quiero

—Gracias —sonrió tomando el whisky.

—Te hace daño, solo tomaras un sorbo y eso será todo

Asintió poniendo una cara de niña regañada— ¿Chiquito?

—Si muy pequeño

—Está bien... —Dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la copa.

Se acercó colocando la copa sobre sus labios para que bebiera.

Subió la mirada abriendo un poco los labios para dejar que el burbujeante liquido entrara a su boca.

Dejo que bebiera solo un poco para retirar después la copa— Listo

Tras saborear aquel pequeño trago volteo a verlo— Pero... apenas si me moje los labios

—Lo siento eso es todo lo que beberás esta noche

—Mmm no es justo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, creo que la niña es idéntica a su madre —sonrió al ver que hacia el mismo gesto que la pequeña.

— ¿Y quién dijo que sería justo? ante di que deje que tomaras un sorbo

—Eres malo conmigo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No soy malo solo te cuido amor

—Claro, piense en el bebé, una ingesta menos de alcohol será benéfica para su desarrollo —dijo Kakeru— crecerá sano y fuerte

—Lo ves el profesor tiene toda la razón

—Está bien, ahora quiero fresas con crema... —dijo aun con su puchero.

—La pequeña rubia es igual que su esposa, debe estar un poco... abrumado... —dijo con algo de pena el profesor.

—No voy a negarlo, pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo —llamando al mesero para pedir el postre para su esposa.

Sonrió al ver el semblante de la rubia que parecía aún más encaprichada— Parece resignado

—No me queda más opción claro está que siempre hay buenas recompensas como ese par de pequeñas que vienen en camino

—¿Y no tienes miedo que salgan igual que la pequeña o que tu esposa? —pregunto Kakyu al ver la mueca de Serena haciendo que se encogiera de hombros, alguien debía apoyar a Seiya.

—No sé por qué creo que pronto tendré mas canas verdes

—Oye... —dijo Serena dándole un sutil golpe en el hombro— mis bebés y yo somos un encanto, tú lo dijiste soy un bombón y mis pequeñas serán unos bombacitos

—Eso ni quien lo niegue bombones explosivos

—¿Entonces por qué dices eso de que estas resignado?, ¿no me amas? —dijo ya con los ojos llorosos— ¿no quieres que sea así de loquita?

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Si no te amara tanto no estaría preocupado de tu salud

—¿No soy un dolor de cabeza para ti?, ni tampoco Serenity

—De vez en cuando lo son, pero son soportables —besando su nariz.

—¿Me amas? —murmuró aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te amo —besando su frente.

—Ya no te voy a dar dolores de cabeza —dijo haciendo que la abrazara pese a lo incomodo de la silla.

—Creo que dejaría de ser Serena si no te diera dolores de cabeza

Sonrió ante el comentario de Kakyu— Si el día que no lo haga seria el fin del mundo —acurrucándola junto a él.

—Ya me portare bien y educare bien a Serenity para que no sea fastidiosa como yo, recuerdas que así me decías cuando me cuidabas, que era insoportable

—Y lo sigues siendo

—¿Ah lo sigo siendo? —dijo volviendo a hacer un puchero, pero este ya acompañado de lágrimas.

—Me temo que está demasiado sensible, cualquier cosa que diga señor Kou será usado en su contra —dijo divertido Kakeru abrazando a su novia.

—Lo sé —sonrió al ver que por fin llevaban el postre— anda amor ahora come

—Ya no quiero, ahora quiero pepinos con chile y mucho limón...

—Eso es irritante amor solo pepinos

—Entonces dame mis fresas —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Estás listo para lidiar con tres como ella? —pregunto divertida a Kakyu y tranquila de poder convivir de esa forma con el padre de su hija.

Acerco las fresas tomando una cucharada para darle de comer— Eso creo

—Puedo ser peor —dijo abriendo la boca para comer un poco de esas fresas.

—Si lo sé —dándole más a comer.

—Si no es indiscreción, pero... ¿cómo se conocieron?, da la impresión de que la conociste en sus peores días

—La conocí siendo una chica sumamente odiosa, caprichosa, e imprudente

—No es cierto, mas... —dijo abriendo la boca para que le diera más fresas.

—Si es verdad y lo sabes —dándole más de comer.

—Eso crees tú, yo solo te hacia enojar a propósito... —dijo sonriendo para comer un poco más de fresas.

—Sí, ya lo sé, puedes ser aún más odiosa

—Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, me alegra que las cosas con Kakyu sean diferentes... no soportaría verla enojar o llorar

—Ella es una persona muy dulce y amable, además de inteligente, todo lo contrario, a mi adorada esposa

—Oye... ¿me estás diciendo tonta, amargada y fastidiosa? —preguntó enarcando una ceja— ya no quiero fresas

—Yo no dije eso —sonrió ligeramente— entonces me las comeré yo —Comenzando a comer.

—Sí, dijiste que yo era todo lo contrario, me estoy dando cuenta que te estas fastidiando de mí y ahora ves todos mis defectos

—Tus defectos los he visto desde siempre

—Pues tal parece que ahora los ves más

—No es algo nuevo, bomboncito, solo dije que eras lo contrario en todos los sentidos

—Por eso, soy odiosa ¿no lo dijiste? —murmuró bajando la mirada— tu, estas más acostumbrado a mujeres como ella, dulces y tiernas no como yo

—Ay amor, pero si tú eres un dulce explosivo que me gusta mucho

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una sutil sonrisa aun con los ojos llorosos— ¿entonces no te fastidio?

— ¿Crees que si estuviera fastidiado de ti estaría aquí a tu lado después de diez años de matrimonio?

Sonrió negando— ¿Ni tampoco te fastidiare cuando lleguemos a viejitos?

—Quizás me fastidie de vez en cuando y te haga repelar, pero lo que es seguro es que estaré a tu lado

—Pero amándome ¿verdad?

—Así es, así que quita ya esa cara

—Bueno ahora si quiero fresas —sonrió— ¿me das? —abrió la boca esperando a que le diera una cucharada de ese postre favorito de ambos.

Sonrió dándole un poco de comer.

—Espero que nosotros no nos pongamos así... —dijo Kakeru a su novia besando su mano.

Sonrió a su novio— Quizás no de ese modo, pero —se acercó a su oído— buscare alguna forma para que me consientas

—Y yo siempre lo hare —suspiró profundamente viendo que era el momento apropiado— Kakyu yo... quiero... —se acercó a su oído— pedirte que te cases conmigo

—Kakeru... —sus palabras llenaron de alegría su corazón.

Se separó lentamente de su rostro para sacar la pequeña cajita que estaba en su saco— Kakyu, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó al ponerse de pie e hincarse a su lado.

Seiya abrazo a su esposa observando a la pareja con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió no evitando derramar algunas lágrimas, sin despegar su mirada de él— Sí, quiero ser tu esposa

Serena sonrió feliz por Kakyu apoyándose en su esposo, por fin ella podría ser igual de feliz como lo era ella.

Saco nerviosamente el anillo dejando la cajita en la mesa para poder colocarle la sortija— Gracias por aceptarme

Simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo, el sueño que había tenido desde muy joven por fin se hacía realidad, su corazón latía con rapidez, como si fuera a salir de su pecho— Al contrario, gracias por amarme tanto

—Mi futura esposa —sonrió tomándola de las manos para ponerla de pie y poder abrazarla— te amo Kakyu

—Kakeru yo también te amo —abrazándolo con fuerza aun llorando de felicidad.

Hotaru se acercó a su madre sonriendo— Mamá

—Hotaru —se separó un poco de él para abrazar a su hija.

—Mamá, felicidades —la abrazo con fuerza— por fin tú también serás feliz justo como yo quería

—Y esto es gracias a mi pequeña —abrazándola aún más.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz mamá —dijo besando su mejilla— ahora si quiero el hermanito que me falta

Se sonrojó ante su comentario— Hotaru, aun ni siquiera nos hemos casado y —sintió sus mejillas arder con intensidad.

—¿Y me vas a decir que aun nada de nada con el profesor? —sonrió divertida— felicidades profesor —dijo al separarse de su madre.

—Niña que cosas dices —Dándole un discreto pellizco.

Igual sonrojado, por la afirmación de la niña— Muchas gracias señorita Kou, prometo hacerla feliz

—Eso espero, porque es mi mami y puedo desquitarme —sonrió divertida.

—Queremos aparte ser los primeros en felicitarlos también —dijo Serena sonriéndoles.

—Aguas que mi pequeña es de armas a tomar, y yo no te recomendaría hacerla enojar —guiñando el ojo hacia el profesor— muchas felicidades a ambos

—Gracias, y no tienen de que preocuparse, jamás lastimaría a Kakyu, ella es mi vida

Extendió su mano hacia él— Es una gran mujer... cuídala mucho ¿sí?

—Lo hare, estará en buenas manos conmigo —dijo sonriendo estrechando su mano volteando a ver a su futura esposa.

Sonrió al estrechar su mano— En mejores manos no podría estar

—Pues esto tenemos que celebrarlo —dijo Serena sonriendo llamando a su capitán de meseros— champaña para todos, ya sabes, de la especial

—Y limonada para ella por favor —se apresuró a indicar al mesero.

—Ah... —dijo haciendo un puchero— ándale, solo una

—No, no limonada he dicho y no quiero peros ya te di un trago

Se hundió en la silla haciendo un puchero— Champaña para todos y para mi limonada con fresas

—Eso está mucho mejor —tomo su mano besándola.

—Ustedes por lo visto nunca cambiaran —dijo Darien acercándose con su esposa— muchas felicidades —murmuró a la recién pareja comprometida.

—Muchas felicidades, espero nos inviten a la boda

—Por supuesto, todos estarán invitados —dijo Kakeru acercándose a su prometida para besar su mano— ¿verdad mi amor?

—Claro, me encantaría contar con ustedes

—Perfecto tenemos una boda que planear —dijo emocionada Serena— yo te ayudare con el vestido, y obviamente con la organización

—Yo también quiero ayudar —dijo más que emocionada— te verás muy linda vestida de novia mamá

—Creo que los hombres solo estorbamos en eso —sonrió Kakeru divertido.

—Opino igual —dijo un tanto divertido— podrás organizar amor, pero nada de moverte ¿entendido?

—Pero... ¿cómo voy a ver los vestidos?, tengo que ayudarla porque debe verse increíble, ¿verdad Kakyu?, ¿confías en mí?

—Por supuesto Serena —sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

—Ah no hagas esa cara, a ver profesor ¿qué le pareció con aquel vestido cuando llego a su departamento?, ¿se veía linda o no?

Tomo su mano— Lucia realmente hermosa

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó a Kakyu— ¿y quiere que se vea arrebatadoramente irresistible el día de su boda verdad profesor

—Lo siento mucho amor, pero solo podrás supervisar y nada mas

—Pero... yo quiero ayudar

Negó con la mirada.

—Este... iré a buscar el postre —haciéndole una ligera señal a su mamá y a sus tíos ya que a venia venir una pelea.

—¿Que se supone que debo supervisar?, eso no es para mí, yo quiero ayudar

—O lo tomas o lo dejas, sabes que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo

—Pero Hotaru puede llevarme y traerme, me la pasare en la silla, no me moveré casi, ¿sí?

Rodo los ojos— Sabes que debes mantener reposo absoluto

—Pero no hago nada... —dijo haciendo una mueca— me cuido mucho ¿qué más quieres que haga?

—Que te sigas cuidando

—Pero es que me cuido, ¿en serio quieres discutir sobre eso aquí?

—Mejor olvídalo ya lo veremos después —murmuró al ver que se habían quedado solos.

—¿Ves?, les arruinaste el momento... —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro y el culpable siempre soy yo —tomando la copa de champán bebiendo el contenido.

—Pues sí, porque yo sé que debo cuidarme, se mis limites Seiya, parece que no me conoces

Ya no dijo nada tomando la siguiente copa— Ok discúlpeme señora no me vuelvo a preocupar por su salud

Lo miró con molestia sabía que usando ese "señora" significaba que ya no quería que le hablara— Ya me quiero ir...

—Aun no podemos irnos —tomando otra copa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué no quiero

—Ah... —murmuró molesta tratando de mover la silla para alejarse de él.

—Quédate quieta

—No, si estás enojado...

—Quédate quieta y ya no digas más, nos iremos más tarde

Hizo una mueca— Entonces llévame a la oficina

Frunció el ceño— ¿Que parte de quédate quieta no has entendido?

—No me grites

—No te estoy gritando

—Lo estás haciendo... —dijo con lágrimas— si te fastidio ¿verdad?

—Hoy estas insoportable —se puso de pie para llevarla al auto.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A casa a donde mas —cargándola para acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto.

—Dijiste que todavía no... ¿tanto te avergüenza tu esposa insoportable?

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Nada... —dijo llorosa cruzándose de brazos.

No dijo mas subió al auto, saliendo del restaurante.

—¿A quién le encargaste a los niños? —murmuró observando por la ventanilla.

—Volveré por ellos después de dejarte en casa

Pensaba dejarla sola y eso la hizo sentirse aún más triste— Bien... —murmuró tratando de no llorar, aunque sabía que sí, esa noche había estado peor de insoportable, porque había instantes en que ni ella misma se soportaba, se acomodó en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Prendió la radio mientras conducía a casa, simplemente había estallado al llegar el punto que no pudo controlarse, y en lugar de estar festejando la felicidad de su hija, estaban ahí discutiendo.

X-X

—Pero vaya que les gusta pelear... —dijo Kakeru un tanto sorprendido de verlos.

Hotaru suspiro— Ya se habían tardado

—Bueno creo que Serena ahora está pasando por una situación difícil, siendo una mujer muy activa y ahora no poder hacer nada —dijo Kakyu suspirando sutil.

—Si lo sé, mi papá es muy paciente, pero ella siempre lo saca de quicio —tomo un postre comenzando a comerlo.

—Mmm no tengo idea de cómo sea su relación, pero parecían tan amorosos y de pronto verlos así, ¿no sería más sano terminar?

Hotaru sonrió divertida— Para nada profesor, ya vera que al rato andan como si nada es parte de ellos, de pronto pelean y arrasan con todo y al poco rato andan amorosos y cariñosos, o se escapan a su lugar secreto

—¿Su lugar secreto? —preguntó confundido.

—Si ellos lo llaman la torre, es un lugar donde suelen quedarse a veces hasta dos días, su relación es un tanto como decirlo extremista por así decirlo

Sonrió un tanto confundido aun— ¿Y eso es sano?, me refiero en su estado y con esos cambios tan drásticos de humor

—Como dice mamá ella está acostumbrada a ser muy activa en todos los sentidos y estar así la esta torturando y es su forma de desahogar su frustración, papá la entiende, pero a veces explota y eso acaba de pasar, aunque discuten están juntos, y eso es lo que a mamá le gusta

—Se aman ¿y eso es lo único que importa?

—Exactamente, profesor, su relación siempre ha sido de ese modo, papá solía cuidar de ella siendo su guardaespaldas

—Uy entonces debe estar acostumbrado a sus actitudes, que bueno que mi Kakyu es más dulce y noble

—Se encontró con la horma de sus zapatos, alguien que es aún más desesperante que el mismo —Kakyu sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Pues creo que hacen una linda pareja, un tanto extraña pero agradable, esperemos que la discusión de ahora no pase a mayores

—Han tenido peores discusiones créanme, quizás pasen unas cuantas horas molestos, pero lo superaran

—Hotaru... —su amiga se acercó a ella tocándola suavemente del hombro— ¿qué paso con tus papás?

—Rini, nada de qué preocuparse —sonrió ligeramente, recordando las palabras de sus padres— mamá si me disculpas

—Está bien hija... —le sonrió a su princesa.

—Se veían realmente molestos... —dijo alejándose con su amiga.

—Y eso es todos los días

—¿En serio? —sonrió sorprendida— pero es que se ve que tu papá es todo un caballero y además guapo —suspiró sutil

—Si lo es, es el mejor del mundo

—Entonces la que lo hizo enojar fue tu mamá si yo tuviera un novio tan guapo como tu papá nunca lo haría enojar

—Créeme que lo harías porque mamá lo hace todo el tiempo, es una forma que tienen de amarse

—Pues es un amor muy extraño —dijo un tanto confundida— bueno dejemos el tema de tus papás, yo quería preguntarte ¿cómo te fue con Eliot?

Guardo silencio al escuchar su nombre— Rini yo...

—Dime... —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas— ¿se te declaro?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— Rini ¿cómo?

—¿Como? —sonrió divertida— pues supongo que te dijo lo que siente por ti

—Pero, pero yo... —bajo su mirada sintiéndose mal— lo siento Rini se lo mucho que él te gusta yo...

—Hotaru, amiga... —sonrió al ver su semblante— Eliot si es muy guapo no lo niego y me gustaba, pero mmm digamos que ya lo conocí un poco y no es mi tipo, me gustan más como tu papá o como tu tío, digo no tan viejos, no es que sean viejos me refiero ha así como ellos, ah creo que ya me revolví

Levanto la mirada llorosa— Rini yo... —sonrió ligeramente— me sentía mal

—¿Por qué? —preguntó abrazándola— no Hotaru, no tienes que porque sentirte mal, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, es que bueno Eliot me pidió que no te dijera que vendría, quería mmm darte una sorpresa

—Es que yo lo rechaza... —correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué?, pero... ¿por qué?, Hotaru él estaba realmente entusiasmado con hablar contigo... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque ante todo es mi amistad contigo y no quería defraudarte

—Ay Hotaru, pero... —la volvió a abrazar— lamento no habértelo dicho, debí contarte todo

—Sabía que él te gustaba y yo creí que tú y él...

Negó confortándola— Lo siento, es que, me estaba contando todo lo que tenía planeado ahora que fueras a Tokio, Hotaru tú le gustas y cuando me lo dijo yo me sentí un poco celosa, hablo mil maravillas de ti y de cosas que quizá yo no había notado, lo siento

—Yo nunca hice nada para que él se fijara en mí, mantuve mi distancia perdóname amiga yo no sabía —secando sus lágrimas.

—No Hotaru, perdóname tu a mí, fui egoísta pero cuando él me dijo que pensaba hablar contigo hoy pues me emocione que cuando lo vi no supe mantener mi distancia

—Creo que no fue lo que él esperaba y más porque mi papá interrumpió

—¿Y lo corrió? —preguntó asustada— Eliot quería aprovechar para hablar con él y pedirle su permiso para salir contigo

—Digamos que si porque cuando papá llego él me estaba besando

—¡¿Que?! —grito emocionada— pero... ¿cómo fue?, ¿te gusto?

—Pues no lo sé, fue después de rechazarlo piensa que tengo a alguien y aun me cuesta pensar en ese momento, fue mi primer beso

—Wow Hotaru dime ¿Eliot te gusta?

—No lo sé, no había querido pensar en eso, trataba de mantener mi distancia con él

—¿Pero...? —sonrió mirándola.

—Estoy confundida, me agrada y es un chico muy atractivo y esa forma de besarme fue repentina como si todo se volviera blanco

—¿Y entonces que piensas hacer amiga?, porque él esta perdidamente enamorado de ti

—No lo sé amiga, la verdad es que solo estaba enfocada en el concurso y con todos los problemas que tuve hace poco bueno no problemas —tomo asiento en una silla.

—Mmm creo que tienes que pensar muy bien que quieres hacer, porque además de todo lo que has pasado eres una chica y muy hermosa

Asintió ligeramente— Quien sabe si después de ese encuentro con mi papá se vuelva acercar a mi

—Tienes razón, tu papá puede ser muy caballeroso, pero cuando se trata de ti es muy mmm celoso

—Con mamá es aún más celoso —suspiro— ¿en verdad Eliot está enamorado de mí?

—Sí, mucho, durante el concurso no dejaba de verte

—Su mirada me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa

Sonrió divertida— Si, lo note, pero amiga, debes pensar muy bien que vas a hacer, porque lo veras muy seguido en Tokio

— ¿No hay forma de que tú también estudies en Tokio? me sentiré perdida sin ti

Negó sonriendo— Lo siento amiga, mis padres quieren que me vaya a Italia y me temo que tengo que hacerles caso, además ya sabes que la pintura no es lo mío

—Te voy a extrañar mucho

—Y yo a ti amiga, pero aun no es tiempo de partir, disfrutaremos mucho este tiempo que nos quede juntas ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —volviendo abrazarla— te quiero mucho Rini, eres mi mejor amiga

—Y tú la mía Hotaru, eres la mejor —la abrazo con fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti Hotaru, pero ya, no nos vamos a poner tristes, mejor vamos a planear que haremos los fines de semana que nos quedan juntas...

—Ir de compras sin duda alguna, por cierto, el profesor Kakeru le acaba de proponer matrimonio a mi mamá

—Sí, eso vi, entonces también tenemos que planear una boda con tu mamá —sonrió emocionada— aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Hotaru

—Si muchísimas amiga, ¿qué te parece si duermes en mi casa esta noche?

—¿Y con tus padres enojados?, ¿crees que querrán?

—Mmm si tienes razón —se quedó pensativa— aunque quizás para mañana ya anden como si nada

—Bueno está bien, me quedare contigo, sirve que veo al guapo de tu papá por la mañana —sonrió.

Le dio un codazo— Ey cuidado con lo que dices que es mi padre

—Ay lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea un guapo cantante —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— y enojado se ve más guapo

—¡Rini!

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? Estamos llegando al final, para nosotros es algo triste pero fue divertido mientras duro ¿no creen? Si por nosotros fuera nos iríamos de largo con más y más después de todo Seiya y Serena siempre tienen mucho que dar.

Por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.


	62. Chapter 62

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 62 parte 2

Durante todo el camino no había dicho nada, solo volteo a verlo cuando detuvo el auto y bajo, ahora se encontraba por abrir su puerta y podía notar como estaba aún molesto y ella seguía sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Abrió la puerta sujetándola entre sus brazos, para llevarla hacia su recamara.

Nunca le había tocado estar así con él y que no le dirigiera la palabra al tocarla, no resistiendo más al soltarse a llorar ocultando el rostro contra su hombro.

Suspiró— Es mejor que descanses

—Sí, supongo… —murmuró limpiándose las mejillas— bájame, estoy en casa puedo caminar, tú tienes que irte

—Te llevare a la habitación —entrando a la casa con ella.

—Déjame aquí, quieres irte ya —dijo con tristeza aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— no quieres estar junto a tu esposa insoportable

Dejo escapar un suspiró subiendo las escaleras.

Ya no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada su vestido que ni siquiera había podido lucir que estaba lleno pequeñas virutas de bocadillos, seguramente llevaba el maquillaje corrido y había llorado, aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo delante de su esposo el cual solo la había mandando a descansar, eso es lo que hacía desde que había vuelto y aunque sabía que era por las niñas y que era por su bien no podía evitar sentirse justo como en ese momento una total inútil.

Al entrar a la habitación la recostó con delicadeza en la cama— Debes dormir un poco te hará bien

—Sí, claro —al estar recostada se volteó jalando una almohada para abrazarla y ocultar el rostro.

La cobijó sentándose a un lado sin decir nada.

—¿No te vas a ir? —preguntó aun oculta al sentir que no se marchaba— solo venias a dejarme ¿no?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Negó sollozando— Pero tu si

—Dejamos a los niños y la celebración a medias

—Si, por mi culpa —murmuró— por ponerme insoportable

—Ha sido un día demasiado largo...

—Lo siento... —murmuró llorosa— puedes irte, no hare ninguna locura

Se acercó besando su frente— No tardare

—Seiya lamento ser solo una molestia para ti

—Sabes que no lo eres

—Sí, lo soy... —se destapo para poder verlo— detrás de cada broma se asoma un poco de verdad, y sé que soy insoportable y ahora lo estaré a un mas, entenderé si quieres mantenerte lejos estos meses, me conozco y sé que me pondré peor

—Mmm quizás me saques de quicio, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti más de lo necesario y por necesario hablo de la gira

—Entonces no me digas que soy insoportable, no tu... —dijo abrazándolo comenzando a llorar.

—No quise decirlo amor, pero hoy si me has sacado de mis casillas

—Lo siento... —murmuró— me siento fea, inútil, no puedo hacer nada... y tú me dices eso

—Te amo y eres hermosa —rozando sus labios— quise consentirte, pero todo me salió al revés

—Es que no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera el pay de Hotaru, no puedo cocinar con Serenity, no puedo ir al restaurante, y tampoco puedo estar contigo... —Dijo haciendo un puchero derramando un par de lágrimas— me siento inútil

—Lo sé, pero ellas lo valen todo amor —acariciando su vientre.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ponte un poco en mi lugar no es que quiera descuidarlas o que les pase algo, yo solo no quiero sentirme inútil o que alguien venga a coquetearte

—Es que eso es a lo que me refiero amor, no eres una inútil, en este momento estás haciendo algo muchas más importante que todo lo demás y la única que ha coqueteado conmigo esta noche eres tu

—Lo sé... —murmuró sollozando— pero... soy una tonta lo sé

—Shh ahora descansa —sonrió acariciando su rostro— te amo y es lo único que importa

—Lamento haberte gritado

—Lamento haberte dicho fastidiosa

—Me dijiste insoportable

—Lo eres y así te amo

—¿Seguro? —dijo aun con el puchero— ¿nunca dejaras de amarme por más insoportable que sea?

— ¿Aun me lo preguntas después de diez años? —enarcando una ceja.

—¿Estos diez años he sido insoportable? —preguntó llenándose de nueva cuenta sus ojos de lágrimas— ¿en serio?

—Lo has sido desde que te conocí —abrazándola hacia él.

—Y siempre me gritabas —murmuró sollozando abrazándose a él— prométeme que nunca te vas a fastidiar de mi

—No me cansare de ti jamás mi vida, te apoyare siempre, así como tú me apoyas a mi

—Te amo... —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— perdóname

—Y yo a ti te amo mi bombón explosivo, ahora debes descansar

Asintió— ¿Me besas?

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Te amo

—Te amo —murmuró abrazándolo hacia ella.

Sonrió entre sus labios besándola con profundidad y ternura.

Lo beso como si tuviera miedo en perderlo, y siempre era así cada que discutían.

—No tienes nada que temer, jamás voy a dejarte —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Nunca... nunca... —murmuró volviendo a tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

La abrazó hacia él disfrutando de sus labios como tanto le gustaba.

—¿Cuándo te iras? —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Shh —aprisionando sus labios.

Volvió a abrazarlo hacia ella profundizando sus besos, ese era el mejor consuelo a su estrés y desesperación.

Disfruto un poco más de sus labios acariciando su rostro— Ahora si a descansar

Suspiró entre sus labios sonriendo sutil— Si mi amor, te extrañare

La recostó en la cama acariciando su vientre— Es hora de que descansen mis traviesas

—Ya están contentas —dijo al oprimir con su mano la de él sobre su vientre para que sintiera el movimiento.

—Descansen mis pequeñas —se acercó a besar su vientre— las amo

—Ellas también te aman a ti —sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— no tardes, ¿sí?, quiero dormir abrazada a ti

—No tardare, iré por los niños

—Está bien, y me disculpas con todos por favor

—Si lo hare —besando su frente— te amo

—Seiya eres el único que podía soportarme y por eso te amo mas

—Te soportare siempre lo sabes, y aunque me pongas caras diré no cuando sea necesario

—Ya entendí... —murmuró tomando su mano— y porque solo tú sabes cómo mandarme y yo desobedecerte

—Si lo sé —sonrió ligeramente— ahora descansa y ya no quiero, pero alguno volveré en un rato

—Si mi amor, te amo... ah me das mi conejo por favor

Tomo el peluche que estaba a un lado— Aquí lo tienes, señor conejo cuídela por favor mientras regreso

—Me cuidara muy bien —sonrió abrazándolo, pese a lo viejo de su conejo seguía siendo su compañero cuando su esposo no estaba a su lado.

Sonrió ligeramente para cobijarla y apagar la luz— Te amo

—Te amo Seiya —murmuró abrazando al conejo para poder descansar.

Salió de la habitación mirándola una última vez, antes de salir de casa y dirigirse hacia el restaurante.

X-X

—Estoy tan feliz Kakyu, pensar que esta mañana tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no

— ¿Por qué tenías miedo? —posando su mano sobre la de él.

—Porque ya no sé qué haría sin ti —le sonrió— te amo Kakyu y no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposo

—Por el contrario, has traído a mi vida la luz que me hacía falta, has vuelto a revivir a la mujer que había muerto en mi

—Me alegra escucharlo, porque quiero hacerte feliz, quiero borrar la tristeza que habías tenido en tu corazón

—Sabes —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro— ahora entiendo por qué mi relación con Seiya no funciono como habría deseado cuando era joven

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso de saber un poco más de ella.

—Porque él no era para mí —cerró sus ojos— no fue él quien me dio esta hermosa sortija, fuiste tú —subiendo su mano observando detenidamente la sortija que ahora lucia en su mano— porque yo no era lo que él necesitaba, y tampoco lo que necesitaba

—Pero... tú lo amaste ¿no es así?

—Fue mi primer amor y tenía más o menos la edad de Hotaru prácticamente una niña, y él un joven demasiado alocado, que me dio algo muy hermoso —observando a su hija sonreír.

Sonrió sutil al ver a donde miraba— Tu hija, lo sé, te amo Kakyu y eso es lo único que me importa ahora

—Me siento feliz por él, encontró alguien aún más loco que él, porque sé que yo le hice mucho daño y… —se separó un poco de él para verlo— y aun a pesar de todo, estas a mi lado

—Me enamore de la mujer que veo ahora frente a mí, no me importa tu pasado, solo te amo a ti

—Hare que no te arrepientas jamás de hacerme tu esposa, te hare muy feliz cada día de mi vida, seré mujer solo para ti

—Quiero que seas siempre Kakyu, la mujer que me enamoro —dijo acercándose a besar sus labios suavemente.

—Pero no hice nada para enamorarte —cerrando sus ojos.

—Sí, ser tu... —murmuró abrazándola hacia él para poder besarla.

—Kakeru —rodeo su cuello entregándose a sus labios, disfrutando de esa sensación de ser libre al fin para poder amar, sin miedo alguno, de poder mostrarse tal cual, sin ningún tipo de limitación, permitirse ser mujer, porque eso era lo que él con su sola presencia despertaba en ella— te amo

Se sintió aún más feliz de escuchar en ese momento lo que ella sentía por él, amor, solo amor para él, no dudo en estréchala aún más en sus brazos besándola con todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Se sentía tan feliz, que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras lo besaba y le demostraba que ahora solo el importaba en su vida.

X-X

Meses después…

—Qué bonita princesita —sonrió al ver que la pequeña jugaba con sus manitas mientras terminaba de cambiarle el pañal— Ikuko es más tranquila que tu pequeñita, ya duerme

— ¿Mami podemos hacer un pastel?

—Mmm ahora no princesita, tu hermanita no se quiere dormir, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?

Hizo un puchero— No quiero, ellas son muy aburridas

Sonrió sutil— No son aburridas, solo están pequeñas mira ven, le gusta escucharte

—Es que yo quiero estar contigo —renuente— no con ellas

—Mi princesita, podemos estar las cuatro juntas, son tus hermanitas

—Quiero hacer un pastel —con los ojos llorosos.

Termino de acomodar a la pequeña bebé entre algunos almohadones para luego sentarse en la cama— Ven princesita... —extendió sus manos hacia ella.

Se quedó en su lugar observando a las niñas, que comenzaban a llorar.

—¿Que paso princesitas? —volteo a verlas que parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para llorar— ya mis bebés no lloren —se acercó a ellas para arrullarlas.

Con los ojos llorosos y molesta salió de la habitación.

Volteó al escuchar los pasos de su pequeña— Serenity... —suspiró al ver que se había enojado— bueno niñas, a ustedes les gusta hacer enojar a su hermana

Ambas miraron a su madre, extendiendo sus bracitos para que las cargara.

Sonrió sutil tomando con cuidado a una y en seguida la otra— ¿Que voy a hacer con ustedes princesitas? —suspiró besando sus frentes— también son igual de celosas

Ambas sonrieron al estar en brazos de su madre.

Suspiró profundamente arrullándolas de nueva cuenta para que durmieran tranquilas, tanto le había costado traerlas al mundo, casi meses sin salir de su habitación, extrañando hacer mil cosas con sus hijos, pero ahora tenerlas en sus brazos era su recompensa y las amaba de igual manera que a sus hijos.

X-X

Había ido a su pequeño escondite en el jardín, ocultándose entre los arbustos— Mami... —limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero aun salían más.

La había visto bajar y correr hacia el jardín, volteó hacia las escaleras dejando de escuchar el llanto de las pequeñas, tomo un poco de fresas que acababa de lavar y las baño con azúcar preparándole un pequeño postre a Serenity, salió a buscarla encontrándola donde se había vuelto a últimas fechas su escondite— ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?

Subió su mirada— Abuelita...

—¿Por qué llora mi bello solecito? —dijo hincándose a su lado.

—Es que ya no soy el solecito de la casa, mi mami ya no me quiere

—Claro que te quiere princesita, ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó acomodándose para poder recargarse en un árbol y poder abrazarla— todos te queremos

—Ya no hace pasteles conmigo y tampoco juega, solo se la pasa encerrada con ellas

—Pequeño solecito —la abrazo hacia ella— tu mami te quiere, pero tus hermanitas están pequeñas y necesitan de tu mami para poder crecer y luego puedan jugar contigo

—Pero yo también la necesito abuelita —acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, pero tus hermanitas no pueden hablar, no pueden decir lo que quieren, si tienen hambre, o están sucias de su pañal son pequeñas aun

Siguió llorando— Pero yo no tengo la culpa que no puedan hacer nada, quiero a mi mami y ellas me la están quitando

—No solecito, no te la están quitando —la acurrucó en sus brazos— tu mami te ama tanto como a ellas, también contigo se la pasaba todo el día y no te quería dejar sola

—Pero me siento sola abuelita, primero porque no podía moverse, Hotaru no está aquí, papá tampoco y Seiya se la pasa jugando futbol

—No estás sola, yo estoy contigo princesita —la abrazó hacia ella besando su frente.

Siguió sollozando— Abuelita

—Tranquila mi solecito, ¿quieres fresas?, yo te las hice especialmente para ti

— ¿Solo para mí?

—Si mi princesita, solo para ti y bueno para mí también, ¿me das?

—Si abuelita —se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla— te quiero mucho

—Y yo a ti princesa solecito —sonrió entregándole el plato con fresas, acercándola para besar su frente.

Tomo la cuchara comiendo un poco de fresas— Gracias abuelita

Suspiró profundamente abrazándola hacia ella con cuidado, esa pequeña era muy especial y diferente a su Hotaru, pero tan parecidas con respecto a no querer sentirse solas, que claro tenía que hacer algo para evitar que se sintiera así esa pequeña.

X-X

Terminaba de empacar sus cosas, solo sería el concierto de esa noche para terminar con esa extensa gira, extrañaba a su familia y ansiaba poder estar en casa y disfrutar de las pequeñas que cumplirían cuatro meses de nacidas dentro de poco.

—Señor Kou... —dijo al tocar a la puerta— teléfono...

—En seguida voy —dejo unas camisas en la maleta para ir a tomar la llamada— bueno

—Hijo... ¿cómo estás?

—Hola mamá bien, contento, por fin regreso mañana

—Que bien hijo, ya te extrañamos por acá, creo que más que nadie la pequeña Serenity —dijo un tanto preocupada— esa niña te necesita

— ¿Que tiene mamá, como esta? —aquello le preocupo— ¿está bien?

—Sí, de salud está bien, solo que se siente sola, ya te imaginaras, con Serena cuidando de las bebés, Hotaru que no está y Seiya en los partidos pues no tiene con quien jugar, te extraña mucho

—Entiendo —respiro profundamente— pásamela

—Si hijo, espera... Serenity, te llama tu papá —dijo al extenderle el teléfono tomándola para que se sentara en sus piernas.

—¿Papi? —preguntó emocionada.

—Hola mi pequeña solecito, ¿cómo estas mi niña hermosa?

—Estoy haciendo un pastel con la abuela —dijo sonriendo— ¿ya vienes?, ¿te guardo un pedazo?

—Llegó mañana por la tarde princesita, ¿me guardaras uno muy grande?

—Si papi el más grande será para ti papi, mami no quiere cocinar conmigo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No es que no quiera cocinar contigo solecito, es que no puede hacerlo por ahora —murmuró con tristeza al escuchar a la pequeña, aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que habían creído en un principio.

—¿Por qué solo quiere estar con ellas?, yo quiero cocinar con ella, con abuelita también es divertido, pero quiero a mi mami

—No es que solo quiera estar con ellas solecito, pero son muy pequeñas y no puede dejarlas solas, porque no vas hacerle compañía y le ayudas a cuidar a las pequeñas

—No quiero, es aburrido estar con ellas, solo lloran, hacen popo y duermen

—Lo mismo hacías tu cuando eras una bebé

—Pero no me dejan estar con mi mami

— ¿No te gusta estar con tus hermanitas?

—No, quiero a mi mami y ella no las deja solas ni un momento —dijo un tanto llorosa— papi quiero que estés conmigo

—Mañana estaré contigo mi pequeña te lo prometo, pero tu ayúdame a cuidar de tus hermanitas ¿sí? ayuda a tu mami

—Está bien papi, pero lloran mucho —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Lo se mi amor, pero ellas seguro quieren que las cuides hazles caras chistosas para que rían en vez de llorar

—Mmm... —hizo una mueca— bueno, pero si lloran mas no me culpes

—No mi solecito, te adoro, pórtate bien ¿sí?

—Si papi, te quiero —dijo mandándole un beso diciendo con la manita adiós— no llegues tarde

—No mi niña pórtate bien —escucho que lo llamaban— tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana solecito —le mando besos antes de colgar.

—Adiós papi... —murmuró terminando con la llamada— ¿puedo ponerle chocolate al pastel?

—Claro solecito hermosa, ¿qué te dijo tu papi?

—Que viene mañana y que le guarde pastel, y me dijo que ayude a mamá a cuidar a las bebés latosas

Sonrió más tranquila su hijo tenía un efecto tranquilizador— Entonces hagamos un pastel sumamente delicioso para tu papá

—Si abuelita... —sonrió abrazándola para darle un beso.

Sonrió a la pequeña para ir a la cocina a preparar ese rico pastel.

X-X

Por fin llegaba a casa después de haberse ausentado casi dos meses, entro a la casa observando todo muy tranquilo— Ya he regresado

—Papi... —salió corriendo extendiendo los brazos, llevando un bonito vestido blanco, así como sus calcetitas y zapatos— te extrañe

—Mi pequeña hermosa —se agachó cargándola— que hermosa te ves

—Gracias papi —sonrió abrazándose a su cuello— ¿me trajiste algo?

—Claro que si —se agacho colocándola en el piso para abrir su maleta y sacar una caja con una hermosa muñeca.

—Wow está muy bonita —sonrió emocionada— se llamará coquito

— ¿Y si me guardaste pastel? —besando su frente.

—Si papi —sonrió emocionada admirando su nueva muñeca.

—¿Y para nosotras no hay nada? —sonrió llevando en sus brazos con cuidado a sus dos pequeñas bebés.

Se puso de pie sonriéndoles— Claro que si —se acercó besando a su esposa y después a las pequeñas.

—Bienvenido mi amor —sonrió feliz de verlo después de semanas lejos— Neherenia, Ikuko saluden a su papi

Sonrió a las pequeñas— Están más grandes

—Claro mi amor ¿quieres cargarlas? —preguntó sin dejar de ver que las pequeñas prestaban mayor atención a su padre.

Observo de reojo a la pequeña Serenity— Lo hare después de comer un pastel que cierta pequeña me prometió guardar

—Si papi —sonrió dejando su muñeca en el sillón para correr a la cocina.

—Pensé que tendrías ganas de verlas —Dijo Serena extrañada.

Acaricio las mejillas de las pequeñas— Las extrañaba a todas

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió al ver los gestitos que hacían— ¿y para tu esposa no hay un elogio?

—Tú luces encantadora amor —se acercó besando sus labios— ahora regreso ¿sí? por cierto ¿y Seiya?

—Llegara más tarde, tuvo entrenamiento y se fue a casa de uno de sus amigos junto con Kenda, a seguir jugando ya sabes

—Entiendo, ¿y mamá?

—Ayudando a Serenity... —Suspiró sutil— iré a recostar a las niñas, ya están un poco pesadas ¿te espero arriba?

—Sí, subiré después de comer

—Está bien amor, por cierto, bienvenido amor mío —sonrió acercándose a besar suavemente su mejilla.

—Gracias mi amor —suspiró sintiéndose un tanto cansado.

—Te preparare el baño, te hace falta ¿verdad princesitas? —les sonrió a sus pequeñas para luego alejarse con ellas hacia la habitación.

—Si gracias amor —dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Ya está papi... —sonrió al verlo entrar dejando un plato sobre la mesa— ¿y mami?

—Subió acostar a tus hermanitas mi solecito dime ¿te portaste bien?

Bajo la mirada asintiendo— Si papi, me gane otra estrellita en la escuela

—Muy bien esa es mi niña —tomando el tenedor— veamos ¿qué es esto?

—Esperamos que te guste hijo, es de chocolate —dijo Neherenia acercándose a ellos tomando a la pequeña para sentarla en sus piernas.

—Mi favorito —tomando un bocado— delicioso

—¿Y cómo te fue hijo?, escuche que la gira se hizo más extensa de lo que tenían planeado

—Si no imagine que le gustar a tanta gente, están negociando las nuevas fechas

—Que alegría hijo... —sonrió acariciando el cabello de la niña.

—¿Te vas a volver a ir papi? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Si mi pequeña, pero espero que sea hasta dentro de un mes

—No quiero que te vayas papi, no quiero que me dejes sola —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Mi princesita, pero tú no estás sola —sentándola en sus piernas.

—Mami ya no me hace caso, Seiya se la pasa jugando, la única que me quiere es abuelita

—Todos te quieren solecito, tu mami te adora eres su vivo retrato, Seiya también te quiere

—Pero mami ya las tiene a ellas, ya no soy su bebé —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Eres nuestra bebé mi pequeña, solo que tus hermanitas necesitan más cuidados, así como tú los necesitaste cuando naciste

Negó limpiándose unas lágrimas de las mejillas— Mami me dice que me salga cuando ellas están dormidas, porque las despierto

— ¿Y tú quieres verlas dormir?

—Yo quiero jugar con ellas o con mami, pero dice que hago ruido

La abrazó hacia él— Bueno es que aún son pequeñas, pero deja que crezcan más y no pararan de jugar contigo

—¿De verdad?, porque ahora solo lloran y hacen ruidos y a veces huelen feo

—De verdad, querrás que te dejen descansar ya lo veras

—¿Entonces ya no las despertare y lloraran?, a veces me aburren

—Lloraran hasta que aprendan a hablar y pedir las cosas, así como tu mi amor, porque esa es la única forma que tienen de pedir que necesitan algo

—Pues lloran mucho y nunca hacen nada

—Oye mamá ¿tienes el álbum fotográfico de los niños?

—Sí, lo debo tener, iré a buscarlo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Te gusto el pastel papá?, yo lo decore

—Si mi amor te quedo muy bonito además es delicioso —tomando un tenedor dándole de comer.

—Mmm rico —dijo sonriendo acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre.

Continúo comiendo consintiendo a la pequeña.

—Aquí está hijo... —le entrego un álbum fotográfico algo grueso.

—Gracias mamá —tomo el álbum— mira ella es Hotaru cuando era una bebé

Sonrió viendo lo curiosa que estaba— Tenia las mejillas rojas

—Si —dando la vuelta a la página donde había otra donde estaba llorando.

—¿Todos los bebés lloran mucho papi?

—Así es —cambio la hoja donde Hotaru jugaba con una muñeca.

—Hotaru también era así, y olía mal...

—Muy mal —murmuró con una sonrisa, mostrándole algunas otras fotos hasta llegar a las fotos del pequeño Seiya.

—Mi hermanito —sonrió emocionada— ¿por qué no llevaba ropa?

—Hacía calor y tu hermanito no se dejaba vestir e igual lloraba mucho —mostrándole otra foto donde Hotaru lo cargaba.

Sonrió divertida— Le diré a Seiya que lo vi sin ropa... ¿y Hotaru no se aburría con él?

—Al inicio si, más porque tu hermanita tenía la misma edad que tu

—¿Y Seiya lloraba mucho? —preguntó cambiando la hoja donde vio una fotografía de sus padres con Hotaru y Seiya.

—Si lo hacía y en las noches no dejaba dormir

—¿Y yo era así papi?

—Lo doble que de Seiya y Hotaru

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida— pero yo nunca lloro

Paso algunas hojas donde estaba la pequeña bebé llorando a todo pulmón.

—¿Y por qué lloraba papi? —preguntó mirando las fotografías.

—Por todo, por dulces, comida, por los juguetes de Seiya, porque ya te habías hecho del baño, creo que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo llorando

Sonrió apenada— ¿Por eso las bebés lloran?

—Así es, por que no saben hablar, entonces llorar es lo único que pueden hacer

—Yo les voy a enseñar a hablar para que no lloren, porque luego me fastidian —Dijo suspirando cansada.

—Nos ayudaras mucho con eso, mi niña

—Si papi... —sonrió— ¿puedo llevarme esto?, quiero ver más fotos

—Claro, cuando termines dáselo a tu abuelita para que lo guarde ¿sí?

—Si papi, bájeme —sonrió besando su mejilla.

Bajó a la pequeña al piso dándole el álbum de fotografías.

—Gracias papi, adiós abuelita, iré al escondite —Dijo en un susurró a su abuela para luego salir corriendo.

Sonrió al ver salir a la niña, para terminar de comer.

—Le hizo mucho bien tu presencia hijo, ya te extrañaba

—Le hace falta un poco de atención de su madre

—Sí, también, solo que ahora se siente un poco más sola, pero contigo aquí se sentirá mejor, no todo es culpa de Serena, al solecito le cuesta un poco de trabajo compartir a su madre

—Lo sé es idéntica a su madre —suspiró— iré a darme un baño y a dormir un poco estoy cansado

—Está bien hijo, yo cuidare que Serenity no se meta en problemas, Seiya no debe tardar en llegar

—Gracias mamá

—No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, anda ve a descansar que buena falta te hace

—Gracias mamá —besando su mejilla— me hace mucha falta

—Descansa —le sonrió poniéndose de pie para recoger el plato.

Entro a la recamara bostezando— Ya estoy aquí

—Tu baño está listo —sonrió acercándose a él— te extrañe

—Gracias amor, yo también te extrañe mucho, ¿las niñas ya se durmieron?

—Sí, estarán dormidas por una hora más o menos —sonrió rodeando su cuello— ayer no hablaste conmigo, ¿por qué? —preguntó buscando besar su mejilla.

Sonrió observándola— Fue mamá quien me llamo

—Y yo que quería decirte que te amo —murmuró mordisqueando su oreja.

—Y yo a ti te amo mi amor, pero ahora deja que me dé un baño estoy cansado

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Mejor porque no vas con Serenity ella te necesita

—¿Por qué?, ¿está bien?, ¿le volvió a doler el estómago por comer tanto dulce?

La miro detenidamente— No es nada de eso Serena

—¿Entonces? —bajo las manos lentamente— ¿qué ocurre?

—La niña se siente muy sola, dice que ya no quieres cocinar con ella ni nada parecido.

—Pero eso no es cierto, ¿quién crees que la vistió y peino hoy?, no sé por qué se siente sola

—Si no fuera así mi madre no me habría hablado ayer para pasarme a la niña

—Ayer me dijo que quería cocinar, pero yo acababa de bañar a las niñas, aun no terminaba de vestirlas y tampoco habían comido

—Bueno entonces este es un buen momento para que estés con ella

—¿Que te ocurre?, me dices las cosas como si tuviera descuidada a la niña o a Seiya y no es así

—Serenity te necesita, se siente sola, dice que ya no quieres jugar con ella y que siempre la sacas de la habitación

—No le gusta estar con las niñas, le pedí que me ayudara con ellas o que jugáramos, Seiya siempre es lo mismo, desde que las bebés nacieron, y tú lo viste

—Lo sé y deberías estar haciendo algo para que las acepte, son sus hermanas no unas desconocidas

—¿Que? —murmuró incrédula— ¿crees que no he estado haciendo nada por solucionarlo?, la invito a que juegue con ellas, a que me ayude a bañarlas, las visto iguales a las tres, son mis hijas y me duele lo que estás diciendo

—Ella necesita un momento solo contigo

—¿Y qué hago con las gemelas?

— ¿No dijiste que dormirían una hora? —alejándose hacia el baño.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo me haces sentir al decir eso y portarte así conmigo?

—Serena las gemelas son muy importantes y te necesitan, pero Serenity también te necesita

—Y no la he desatendido, pero no puedo darle todo el tiempo que ella quiera, no veas solo su lado, ve también el mío... —dijo molesta— no soy una mala madre Seiya

—Sabes que, no quiero discutir

Lo miro con lágrimas de frustración— Tienes razón, para ti ya soy una mala madre que desatiende a sus hijos, pues bien, ahora también seré una mala esposa, cancelare la cena que había organizado para celebrar nuestro aniversario

—Bien al parecer no se puede tener unos minutos de tranquilidad en esta casa —tomo las llaves del auto para salir de la recamara.

Quiso detenerlo, pero sabía que ahora si estaba furioso, se dejó caer en la cama sollozando, acababa de llegar y ahora se marchaba, aunado a que ahora debía pensar en cómo buscar a su hija y decirle que la seguía amando y que la perdonara.

Salió de la casa, sin decir nada, necesitaba un poco de descanso y ver a su hija triste le molestaba.

X-X

Había llorado por haber lastimado a dos personas que amaba y la más próxima era su hija, a la cual buscaría para hablar con ella y demostrarle que la amaba y que así seria siempre, abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir a buscarla justo en el momento que ella subía con un pesado libro— ¿A dónde vas Serenity?

—A darle esto a la abuelita —abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Este... si —murmuró extendiendo el álbum hacia su mamá.

Le dolió verla así, indecisa que no dudo en hincarse y abrazarla con fuerza hacia ella— Perdóname Serenity...

—Mami —sorprendida por su repentino abrazo.

—Mi princesita, mi bebé, lo siento tanto —murmuró besando su cabello, abrazándola con fuerza— te amo tanto mi bebé

Abrazo con fuerza a su mamá sollozando.

—No mi amor, no llores, mi princesita no debe llorar... —dijo cargándola para llevarla a su recamara— mi dulce bebé

—Es que me siento solita

—No mi amor —la abrazo más hacia ella— no estás sola corazón, perdóname si no te he dedicado tanto tiempo, pero te amo

—Es que siempre estas con ellas y ya no cocinas conmigo pastelitos

—Mi princesita —la acuno en sus brazos tratando de no llorar al escucharla— Serenity, ellas son unas bebés, y tú sabes cuánto lucharon por vivir, tenemos que ayudarlas a crecer

Se quedó callada aun sollozando— Si, pero son lloronas y aburridas

Sonrió besando su cabello— Tú eras peor princesa

—Lo mismo me dijo papi —haciendo un puchero abrazando el álbum.

Beso nuevamente su cabello acunándola entre sus brazos— Mi pequeña bebé lloraba todo el día y no me dejaba jugar con Seiya, por las noches solo te dormías entre tu papi y yo, no nos dejabas estar a solas o te dormías sobre mi pecho

—Quiero dormir contigo mami, extraño a Hotaru y Seiya no hace más que jugar y jugar a perseguir la pelota es muy aburrido

—¿Y tú que quieres hacer mi amor?

—Quiero jugar y hacer pastelitos contigo

—Los haremos mi amor, pero no ahora, solo quiero abrazarte y sentirte como la bebé que eres para mi

—Pero ya no soy la bebé —aun llorosa.

—Claro que eres mi bebé, siempre serás mi bebé hermosa —dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

—No mami cosquillas no por favor —comenzando a reír.

—Sí, cosquillas para mi princesa —dijo recostándola en la cama para poder hacerle mejores cosquillas— ¿quién es mi bebé?

—Por favor mami ya no cosquillas no

—¿Quién es mi bebé? —preguntó deteniéndose un momento admirando su bella y tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Yo?

—Tu mi princesita —la volvió a abrazar besando su cabello— nunca mi amor, pienses que ya no te quiero, porque tu mi bebé eres un maravilloso regalo que la vida me dio y te amo con todo mi corazón

—Es que yo pensé que ya no me querías —acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—Claro que te amo mi amor, pero tus hermanitas son tan pequeñas que es difícil saber si les duele algo, si tienen hambre, si hay que cambiarles el pañal, o si tienen frio, por eso es que las cuido tanto, como te cuidaba a ti mi bello solecito

— ¿Y por qué no puedo jugar con ellas?

—Puedes hacerlo mi amor, pero hay que tener cuidado, sus huesitos son tan frágiles aun que se pueden romper, pero jugaremos con ellas ¿sí?

—Papi dijo que jugarían mucho conmigo

—Si mi amor, lo harán cuando crezcan y comiencen a caminar y a correr, y a hablar

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mmm para que caminen unos cuantos meses más, para que hable mmm quizá un poquito más y para que corran pues talvez otro poco más, pero mi princesita no se debe desesperar, porque entre las dos cuidaremos de ellas ¿verdad?

Hizo un puchero— ¿Por qué tanto no puede ser ya?

Sonrió besando su frente— Aun no es tiempo princesa, tú también tardaste en caminar y correr y hablar un poco menos

—Pero yo ya quiero jugar mami

—Podrás jugar con ellas a sus posibilidades ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y cómo es eso mami? —enarcando una ceja confundida.

—Ah pues que están pequeñas y no pueden hacer esfuerzos, de momento su única diversión es que te vean haciendo gestos o agitando sus sonajas

—Eso mismo me dijo papi ayer —murmuró bajando su mirada— a papi le gusto el pastel de chocolate que le hice, mami ya no quiero que se vaya

—Mi amor... —la abrazo besando su cabello— papi tiene que viajar, es un famoso cantante, ¿no te gusta que te cante?

—Sí, canta bien bonito, pero viaja demasiado —jugando con sus manitas.

—Si mi amor, lo sé, yo también lo extraño cuando se va, pero cantar y que sus canciones sean conocidas es su sueño y a nosotros como su familia nos corresponde apoyarlo

—Sí, papi es el mejor

—Además papi lo hace por nosotros, porque quiere darnos lo mejor, ¿te trajo una muñeca no es verdad?

—Si mira —agarro la muñeca que tenía junto a su cama— es muy bonita

—Si es muy bonita y se parece a ti —sonrió tomando la muñeca— ¿cómo se llama?

—Coquito

Sonrió asintiendo— Un nombre muy bonito... ¿y toto donde esta?

—Está en el jardín persiguiendo mariposas, corre de un lado a otro

Sonrió sutil besando el cabello de su pequeña— ¿No quieres ir a jugar con él?

—Sí, solo venía a devolver el álbum, papi me enseño fotos de Hotaru y Seiya cuando eran bebés ya no voy a estar triste porque no estés conmigo mami

—Mi bebé, nunca vas a estar sola, aunque no te tenga así entre mis brazos siempre estoy contigo, pero de momento tus hermanitas necesitan de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera o que no quiera estar contigo, me gusta escucharte decirme "mami"

La abrazó con fuerza— ¿Crees que Seiya quiera jugar conmigo cuando llegue? Hotaru siempre juega conmigo, cuando viene, la extraño mucho

—Claro que si mi princesita hermosa, ellos también te quieren mucho

— ¿Y ellas van a quererme?

—Mira ven... —tomo su manita para ponerla de pie y acercarla a la cuna encontrándolas despiertas muy tranquilas— así eras tú cuando querías... —sonrió cargándola para acercarla.

Miro con detenimiento a las bebés— Así se ven bonitas

Sonrió— Tu también eres muy bonita Serenity, ellas te van a adorar, serás su hermana mayor —la acerco un poco hacia ellas— dales un besito

—Si mami —se acercó a ellas dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una— las quiero, aunque sean lloronas y apestosas

Sonrió divertida— Ah creo que ya hay que cambiarles el pañal, no siempre huelen feo

—Siempre huelen feo mami —tapándose la nariz— que comieron

—De momento solo toman leche... ¿quieres ayudarme a cambiarlas?

— ¿Como?

—Ven ayúdame —la bajo con cuidado— en ese cajón están los pañales necesito dos y las toallitas ¿sí?

—Si mami —se acercó al cajón, sacando lo que ella le indicaba.

—Ven Ikuko... —sonrió tomando con cuidado a la bebé— es cierto hueles feo —sonrió acomodándola en la cama para que Serenity pudiera ver— ¿ya mi amor?

—Si mami aquí están —pasándole un pañal.

—Bueno vamos a cambiar a esta princesita —sonrió mientras le quitaba la ropita— tú también eras así de pequeña y frágil, pero con unos pulmones que bueno nos dejabas aturdidos a todos

—Papi dijo que lloraba lo doble que Hotaru o que Seiya

—Sí, no te gustaba quedarte en la cuna —dijo comenzando a limpiar con cuidado a la bebé.

Hizo una mueca de asco— Huele demasiado mal

Sonrió divertida de ver los gestos de su hija— Lo sé mi amor, pero tú también olías así y no dejabas de llorar hasta que te quitaba el pañal

—Es que a quien le gusta estar así, ándale mami apúrate a cambiarlas que todavía falta Neherenia

—Ya voy mi amor —sonrió tirando el pañal en el cesto— que impaciente

—Es que huelen muy feo mami

Rio divertida— Listo, una princesita limpia —dijo acomodándola en la cama— ahora vamos por Neherenia... ¿qué está haciendo mi bebé?, también tu hueles mal, ¿se ponen de acuerdo o qué?

Jugó con sus manitas buscando agarrar su cabello.

—Que bella bebé —dijo dándole un beso en la frente— vamos a cambiarte, ¿quieres jugar con tu hermanita?, acércate Serenity

Se sentó en la cama observándolas a ambas— Son idénticas mami, ¿cómo sabes quién es quién?

—Mmm es fácil cuando las ves bien, sus ojos, Neherenia tiene los ojos un poco más oscuros que Ikuko y el cabello Ikuko lo tiene un poquito más alborotado por eso le pongo gorritos, así podrás saber quién es quien

—Ay —sonrió conservándolas con mayor detenimiento.

—Mira... —se acercó para poder ver los ojos de Neherenia— ¿ves que tiene un destello de pronto más oscuro?

—Es verdad, ¿por qué?

—Posiblemente porque los ojos de tu papi son oscuros y los míos azules

—Papi tiene muy bonitos ojos

—Si... —sonrió suspirando sutil— los más bonitos que he visto

Suspiró— Mis ojos son como los tuyos ¿verdad mami?

—Si mi amor, y los de Ikuko también, azules como el cielo

—Los de Seiya son diferentes, si son azules, pero son más ¿mmm claros? y los de Hotaru son como los de papá, pero tienen un destello rojizo que muestra cuando está enojada

Sonrió asintiendo— Si mi amor, ves cómo eres muy observadora, aprenderás a reconocer a tus hermanitas, listo princesita dos terminada y ya no huelen feo

—Ya huelen bonito

—Sí, huelen a bebé —dijo acomodándola en la cama junto a su hermanita— acércate a ellas Serenity

Se acero a ellas— Mira bostezan, ¿no pueden hacer otra cosa?

—Mmm si, comer y dormir como aún son pequeñas tienen que dormir, no creo que quieras que lloren ¿verdad?

—No son muy escandalosas, además siempre lloran al mismo tiempo ¿por qué?

—Es una buena pregunta, creo que como son gemelas tienen que hacer las cosas iguales

— ¿Por qué?

—Mmm dentro de mi vientre crecieron juntas así que es posible que se hayan acostumbrado a hacer todo al mismo tiempo

— ¿Ay y como saben cuándo deben hacer algo como bostezar?

—Eso si no lo sé princesita, supongo que deben tener algún mmm instinto natural, pero ves ahora están tranquilas, solo nos están escuchando, creo que serán vanidosas como nosotras

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque solo nos escuchan hablar de ellas, quizá eso les gusta —sonrió acariciando el cabello de Neherenia— mis niñas son tan perfectas —volteo a ver a Serenity sonriéndole.

—Que curiosas son —acostándose en la cama tan solo observándolas— mami en las fotos que vi de Hotaru siempre esta solita ¿por qué?

—Porque Hotaru no tenía hermanitos latosos —sonrió observándolas— ella era hija única, claro hasta que llego Seiya

— ¿Y por qué cuando era bebé tu no estabas con ella? mira —mostrándole una foto de la pequeña llorando con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bueno porque yo aún no conocía a tu papi, cuando conocí a Hotaru ella ya tenía casi cinco años, casi igual que tu

Movió la cabeza a un lado— ¿Y su mami estaba con ella? ¿por qué no hay fotos de ella con Hotaru? ¿por qué con nosotros hay un millón?

Suspiró profundamente— Porque su mami no podía estar con ella y cuando me case con tu papi ella paso a ser parte de mi familia por eso ya después hay muchas de nosotras

—Ay pobrecita Hotaru, yo no sabría que hacer si no te tuviera —se acercó abrazándola— y ellas que son muy pequeñas tampoco, porque si no estás tú ¿quién las cuidaría o quien les cambiaria los pañales?

—Posiblemente tu abuelita —dijo abrazándola— ella cuido de Hotaru hasta que yo me case con tu papi, entonces la cuidábamos las dos

— ¿Y no se sentía solita?

—Si mi amor, mucho, por eso yo trataba de que no se sintiera así —dijo besando su cabello— y no quiero que tú te sientas así, porque yo estoy contigo mi amor

La abrazó aún más, si yo me sentía solicita aun cuando estás conmigo ella debía sentirse aún más sola —sollozando.

—No mi amor, no llores —la estrecho más en sus brazos— no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo

—No me gusta sentirme sola mami —aun llorando.

—Y no lo estas mi princesita, tienes a tus hermanos, a tu abuelita, a tu papi, me tienes a mi, y tienes a toto... —sonrió besando su cabello— nunca mi bebé, nunca estarás sola

Se acurruco junto a su mamá, sintiéndose confortada— Creí que ya no me querías

—Claro que te quiero mi amor, perdóname por haberte hecho sentir así, no volverá a pasar, te quiero mucho mi bebé

La abrazó más— Mami

—Te amo mi bebé —la acurruco en sus brazos besando su cabello, pensar en haber hecho sufrir a su hija le dolía y estaba segura que no volvería a hacerlo— mi pequeña Serenity

Bostezo acomodándose en su regazo sintiendo mucho sueño después de haber llorado por mucho rato.

La comida estaba servida y ninguno de los habitantes de la casa bajaba a comer, por lo que subió a buscar a su nuera, seguro la pequeña Serenity seguía en su escondite, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a las cuatro rubias durmiendo profundamente, sonrió un tanto divertida tomándoles una foto, esa sin deuda tenía que entrar en el álbum familiar.

X-X

Tras despertarse y haber bañado a Serenity y darse una ducha salió volviendo a ver su celular, y nada, ni llamadas ni mensajes, una cosa es que hubiera estado enojado y otra muy distinta que quisiera matarla de la preocupación al no saber dónde estaba, aunque intuía donde pero no llamaría hasta que él lo hiciera, después de todo siempre era ella quien lo llamaba o lo despertaba para ser la primera en decir "Feliz Aniversario" pero ahora no lo haría, eso la hacía sentir triste y a la vez molesta, había hecho una promesa de no dejarla por mas enojados que estuvieran y la había roto, si, tal vez se había equivocado con respecto a Serenity pero decirle todo aquello y hacerla sentir como una mala madre no era necesario, más cuando él acababa de llegar y ahora volvía a estar sola, claro que tenía motivos para estar más que molesta en pleno aniversario.

Llegaba a casa por la mañana trayendo consigo a la pequeña Hotaru ya que había ido por ella a la estación del tren, aun sentía que sus ojos le pesaban de sobremanera aun cuando había dormido toda la noche— Ya llegué

—Papá... —Seiya sonrió al bajar las escaleras— anoche no te vi

—Hola hijo —se acercó abrazándolo— ¿cómo estás campeón?

—Bien papá, anoche cené con la abuela, te estuve esperando

— ¿Con la abuela? ¿y tú mamá?

—Se quedó en su habitación creo que se quedó dormida, hermanita... —corrió a abrazarla— te extrañe mucho

—Hola Seiya, yo también ya los extrañaba —abrazando a su hermano.

—Vamos te ayudare a llevar tu maleta a tu habitación —sonrió ayudándole.

—Que caballeroso —sonrió siguiendo a su hermano.

Había pensado en lucir algo especial para ese día en que cumplía años de casada, pero en vista de su mal humor decidió que era mejor no, lucía un vestido un tanto primaveral de tirantes que ahora le sentaba mejor y unas zapatillas nada fuera de lo normal y el cabello sujeto en una coleta, al abrir la puerta sonrió al ver a su hija mayor— Hotaru, princesa... —se acercó a ella abrazándola— ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—Hola mamá, muy bien, las clases son estupendas y estoy aprendiendo aún mas

—Me alegro princesa —besó su frente— bueno ve a ponerte cómoda y nos vemos en el desayuno, y usted jovencito deme mi beso de los buenos días

—Buenos días mamá —se acercó besando su mejilla— feliz aniversario, papá ya llego está en la sala

—Buenos días mi pequeño —sonrió sutil— gracias, dense prisa para desayunar y traigan a Serenity

—Si mamá ¿y las gemelas? ¿cómo están mamá? —sonrió la chica ansiosa por ver a sus hermanitas.

—Están dormidas, acaban de comer, así que aprovechare para terminar con la revisión del restaurante, ¿quieres verlas?

— ¿Trabajaras hoy? —enarcando una ceja.

—Es lo más seguro, tengo que revisar el inventario y las propuestas para el nuevo menú

— ¿Es en serio? —aun confundida, mirando de reojo a su hermano preguntando si pasaba algo, a lo que el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—Descuide el restaurante durante mucho tiempo así que tengo mucho que hacer, bueno pasa a ver a las niñas, iré a ver que están preparando de desayunar

—De acuerdo, enseguida bajamos

—No tarden —les sonrió a sus hijos para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras, viendo en la sala a Seiya sentado— buenos días... —saludo pasando hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días —subiendo la mirada hacia su esposa al verla pasar de largo.

Esa respuesta solo le sumo un punto más a la molestia que ya sentía, ¿acaso iba a seguir enojado con ella en pleno aniversario, se detuvo por un instante dispuesta a recordárselo, pero no, continúo caminando sintiéndose aún más enojada y triste.

Ver que lo ignoraba y que no la había llamado significaba solo una cosa, algo que ni el mismo se atrevía afirmar, pero su actitud era más que evidente, se recargo en el sillón cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

Tras unos minutos de estar en la cocina supervisando la preparación del desayuno salió acomodando cada plato en su respectivo lugar, paso nuevamente por la sala viendo a Seiya dormido, eso aumento aún más su molestia, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación sonriendo al ver a Hotaru con las bebés— ¿Cómo se portaron?

—Bien son unos angelitos —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió sutil tomando asiento junto a ella— Ellas también te extrañan... ¿y cómo te trata Tokio?, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, el dormitorio es muy cómodo y tiene todo lo necesario, además que es muy tranquilo

—Me alegro, ¿y... Eliot?

Desvió su mirada sonrojada— Parece que sale con alguien más, no hablamos mucho

—Hotaru eso que dices "parece" no significa que así sea, habla con él y ahora creo que sería tu turno decirle si sientes algo por él ¿no crees?

—Siempre esta con esa chica, jamás lo deja solo —recostándose en la cama mirando el techo.

—Mmm te pareces a tu padre, celoso hasta los cabellos —dijo suspirando— ¿piensas quedarte sin el chico que te gusta?

—No soy celosa, no tendría por que serlo, después de todo él y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos

—Ay demasiado como tu padre, entonces comienza por ser su amiga y listo —sonrió poniéndose de pie— anda vamos a desayunar, ¿me ayudas con las bebés?

Suspiró poniéndose de pie— Claro mamá

—Pongámoslas en su porta bebé para que también estén en el comedor... ¿verdad princesitas? —sonrió al ver que se sonreían extendiendo sus manitas.

Tomo a una de las pequeñas— Ya están más grandes, cada día crecen mas

—Sí, y también comen más y lloran más ahora ya solo toman biberón, fue una suerte que pudiera darles al menos los primeros dos meses leche materna

—Fue un embarazo muy complicado, seguramente así serán de complicadas las dos

—Ni que me lo digas, no quieren que las deje solas mucho tiempo, por eso se me ha complicado ir mas al restaurante, pero bueno ya que crezcan me las llevare también —sonrió terminando de acomodar a la pequeña— listo, vamos a desayunar

—Si vamos —siguiendo a su mamá, haciéndole caras a la bebé la cual sonreía.

—¿Cuando tienes que volver a la escuela? —preguntó mientras bajaban con cuidado las escaleras.

—El lunes, solo vine a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes

—Bueno entonces estuvo bien que te preparara unos deliciosos hot cakes como tanto te gustan —sonrió viendo que en el comedor ya estaban sus hijos— que bonitos niños, mira Hotaru vamos a ponerlas aquí para que nos puedan ver —dijo colocando el porta bebé en una silla junto a la mesa.

—Ahí tendrán una vista perfecta —acomodando a la bebé en su lugar.

—Si —sonrió tomando asiento— pórtense bien niñas —les sonrió a ambas antes de volver la mirada hacia la mesa— bueno esperamos que les guste el desayuno que preparamos

—Gracias mamá —dieron al unísono.

Por lo general le servía a Seiya primero, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo, tomo el plato de la pequeña Serenity y le sirvió bañando los hot cakes con miel— Aquí tienes bebé y no te olvides de la fruta ¿de acuerdo?

Había sido despertado por su madre, para ir al comedor, donde a estaban todos sentados, bueno al menos ya ponía mas atención a la pequeña eso era algo bueno, más al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su madre mientras ella le servía.

—Papá, olvide decirte, feliz aniversario —dijo el pequeño Seiya al tomar su plato y comenzar a desayunar.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, ¿era su aniversario? que día era, ya ni quiera sabia en que día vivía— Gracias hijo

Solo eso faltaba que se le olvidara, lo supuso, pero darse cuenta de eso le dolió aun así no dijo nada.

—¿Y qué planes tienen? —preguntó Neherenia— entre Hotaru y yo podemos cuidar a las niñas

Comió un poco, aunque no tenía hambre— ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?

—Ten Seiya pásasela a tu papá... —dijo dándole a su hijo lo que su esposo quería— y no haremos nada, tengo que trabajar sin mencionar que tengo que cuidar de todos

Fijo su mirada en ella, ok lo había olvidado y al parecer ella también— Ya no tengo hambre —dejando a un lado el plato.

Desvió la mirada, tal parecía que no le importaba, hizo una ligera mueca poniéndose de pie— Ahora vuelvo, les encargo a las niñas —sin esperar respuesta se alejó, bonito aniversario estaba pasando, enojada con su esposo y él que lo había olvidado, tenía que llamar para cancelar el menú especial que había pedido y que quería que le llevaran a su torre.

—Iré al estudio, tengo cosas que hacer —se puse pie para despedirse de sus hijos— los veré más tarde

—Papá —murmuró Hotaru al ver lo que era evidente, sus padres estaban enojados.

Sonrió a su hija mayor— ¿Que ocurre princesa?

—Nada —le sonrió sutil— solo que, deberían celebrar su aniversario, siempre lo hacen

—Ya escuchaste a tu madre tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y yo también —se acercó besando su frente.

—No deberían pelear —murmuró aprovechando que se había acercado.

—Nadie está peleando ha sido ella quien me ha ignorado, bonito recibimiento —dijo más para sí mismo— nos vemos

—Si papá, cuídate... —le sonrió con tristeza.

—Adiós papi, canta mucho —dijo la pequeña Serenity.

—Claro princesita —sonrió a su pequeña abrazándola— pórtate bien

—Si papi... —sonrió besando su mejilla.

Se acercó a las pequeñas— Mis pequeñas diablillas pórtense bien, y sean niñas buenas —besando a cada una-

—Hoy no huelen feo papi ayude a mami a cambiarlas —sonrió orgullosa la pequeña.

—Qué bueno solecito me alegra mucho escucharlo

—Que tengas un buen día hijo y todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

—Gracias mamá —besando su mejilla— nos vemos más tarde

Venia entrando al comedor cuando estuvo por chocar con él— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, iré al estudio

Lo miró por un instante asintiendo sutil— Bien, nos vemos...

—Nos vemos —beso su mejilla, para enseguida irse sin decir más.

Había cerrado los ojos esperando a que buscara sus labios cosa que no hizo, al abrirlos él ya no estaba, bonito aniversario, ¿acaso todavía seguía enojado?, volvió a tomar asiento, pero el apetito ya se le había ido y tan solo mordió su mejilla interna para evitar que el llanto la traicionara— ¿Ya terminaron?

—Si mami —dio la pequeña acercándose a ella-

Le sonrió sutil— Bien princesita, puedes ir a jugar con toto

—Si —salió corriendo hacia el jardín buscando a su cachorro.

Respiró profundamente— Las niñas están tranquilas, ¿te las puedo encargar mamá?, estaré en la biblioteca

—Claro hija, nosotras las cuidamos

—Gracias... —les sonrió sutil para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la biblioteca, esa sensación de sentirse sola, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo le hicieron recordar cuando Seiya se enojaba siendo su guardaespaldas y ella terminaba buscándolo, pero ahora era su esposa, era el día de su aniversario y él ni siquiera la había besado, recordando a su vez lo que había visto en cuanto encendió el televisor, su esposo siendo recibido por cientos de fans en el aeropuerto eso no era de sorprenderse, pero sí lo era haber visto esa mujer colgada de su brazo que el solo recordarla la hizo sentirse nuevamente enojada y celosa.

Llego al estudio donde comenzó a tocar la batería, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, sentía su vista nublada y todos sus sentidos ausentes, hasta que entro su representante, y lo envió a casa a descansar, después de notar que tenía fiebre, lo obedeció, pero en lugar de ir a casa había ido al departamento, quizás un par de horas de descanso le sentarían bien, después iría a comprar un obsequio para su esposa, si eso haría.

X-X

Se miró al espejo, volvía a lucir como antes del embarazo solo que ahora con algunos sutiles cambios que quería resaltar con ese vestido, sonrió al imaginar la cara de su esposo cuando la viera, un vestido negro ajustado a su figura, corto y con una abertura del lado derecho, un escote algo pronunciado y la espalda descubierta, acomodo su cabello de modo que pudiera lucir en todo su esplendor, lo que llevaría al departamento estaba listo, tras despedirse de su familia y encargarles a sus pequeñas tomo el auto y salió rumbo al departamento, cuando ya tuviera todo listo le enviaría un mensaje a su esposo para que la viera en su lugar secreto, de pronto volvía a ser esa chiquilla loca que brincaba ventanas todo por verlo y estar con él.

Al llegar al departamento había ido directamente a la cama para recostarse, no tardando en quedarse profundamente dormido, pensando en cómo compensar a su esposa por su olvido, abrazo la almohada a su lado, escuchando pájaros cantar, debía estar delirando sin duda alguna o había pájaros en el balcón, no importaba aquello lo relajaba y en ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

Al llegar bajo del auto llevando con ayuda del conserje las bolsas con los paquetes de comida y todo lo necesario para sorprender a su esposo, al entrar sonrió, hacía meses que no pisaba ese lugar y ahora se sentía tan bien volver a ir, tras dejar todo en la cocina se acercó a abrir los ventanales y dejar que se ventilara el departamento, pero fue un ruido proveniente de la habitación que llamo su atención, con cierto temor se acercó abriendo la puerta encontrando a alguien acostado en la cama, estuvo a punto de gritar pero al fijarse bien se asombró de que fuera su esposo.

—¿Seiya? —se acercó a él tocándolo del hombro.

Se acomodó abrazando más la almohada— Unas flores —murmuró entre sueños.

—¿Unas flores?, Seiya —murmuró tocando su frente— pero... tienes temperatura, Seiya, mi amor

Abrió sus ojos un poco— Que bien suena eso

—Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?, llamare a un médico, debiste volver a casa

—Estoy bien —intento sentarse en la cama.

—No, no estás bien —se puso de pie para llamar a un médico— ¿cómo se te ocurre quedarte aquí?, si tan enojado estabas conmigo hubieras vuelto y hablado con tu madre o con Hotaru,

—Fui al estudio y me mandaron a descansar y en casa eso no parece posible —llevando la mano a su cabeza.

Bajo la mirada mientras esperaba que contestaran— Lo siento, en cuanto llegue el médico y diga cómo estás me marchare, le pediré a Hotaru que venga a cuidarte

Desvió su mirada— Así déjalo...

—Por lo menos un médico debe verte lamento haber venido, solo te impido descansar —desvió la mirada— sí, bueno, si por favor podría venir, mi esposo no se siente bien, si, Serena Tsukino, gracias... —al finalizar la llamada dejo el teléfono— no tarda en venir

Se recostó mirando hacia la ventana— Pensaba solo dormir un par de horas

Suspiró profundamente— Descansa, te preparare algo de cenar

Miro hacia la ventana— Lo siento

Se puso de pie— Descansa, ahora te traeré algo de cenar, ¿quieres algo especial?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?, recuéstate —Dijo acercándose.

—No voy estar en un lugar donde no soy bien recibido

—Bien entonces me voy yo, lamento haber venido a prepararte una sorpresa —dijo evitando llorar— descansa, cuando quieras nos vemos en la casa

Frunció el ceño— Déjalo ya me voy, ya descansé lo necesario

—Bonito aniversario —dijo molesta acercándose al closet para buscar algo de ropa— que estúpida soy, pensé que esperabas ansioso por volver a estar solos y en cambio estamos peleando, si tan contento estabas con tu bailarina te hubieras quedado con ella

— ¿Bailarina? vaya me voy por mucho tiempo y esta es la mejor forma que tienes de recibirme —se puso los zapatos, sintiéndose más molesto.

—Si bailarina, la que salió colgada de tu brazo en el aeropuerto —se detuvo bajando la mirada— tenía una hermosa cena preparada para celebrar nuestro aniversario, compre un vestido para lucirlo para ti, todo, todo para amarte y tu...

—Y yo soy un imbécil que olvido una fecha tan importante, si ya lo sé —tomando su saco.

—Y eso no me importo, por algo estoy aquí, pero tú te quieres ir, ¿de verdad quieres irte?, porque si es así yo... que estúpida eres Serena

—No quiero importunarte

Volteó a verlo ya con lágrimas, al notar que estaba por marcharse corrió hacia él abrazándolo— ¿De verdad te quieres ir y dejarme?, si eso quieres entonces yo, lo respetare y lo sabes

—Lo único que deseaba era poder descansar un poco —deteniéndose, posando sus manos sobre las de ella— poder pasar un día en familia, y a cambio tu solo me ignoraste

—Tú me dejaste anoche no volviste, peleamos y yo no entendí porque

—Solo vine a descansar un poco y me quede dormido el celular se quedó sin pila y hasta ahora no lo he cargado

Recargo la frente en su espalda— Lo siento... pero me lastimaste

—No fue agradable ver a mi hija sintiéndose triste y sola

—Seiya, yo no la descuido, tu sabes que mis hijos son muy importantes para mí, pero no puedo brindarle todo el tiempo que Serenity quiera, la conoces, no se conforma con un poco lamento no haberlo sabido manejar, pero también compréndeme a mí, no he podido retomar mi vida, el restaurante está en una etapa difícil

—Ya una vez pase por algo similar con Hotaru y no podía hacer nada, por eso me sentí impotente, sé que no puedes dedicarle el tiempo del mundo, pero puedes involucrarla más en vez de solo decirle que no haga ruido

Lo soltó lentamente— Seiya, has estado fuera por más de dos meses, lo intenté, pero conoces a Serenity, ella quiere todo o nada, está bien, no lo supe manejar, pero no soy una mala madre y todo lo que me dijiste así me hizo sentir

—No lo quise decir de esa forma, es mi hija y me preocupa, tanto con las niñas Seiya y Hotaru, son mi adoración y cualquier cosa que los hiera me hiere también a mí, con Seiya no nos costó trabajo y sé que Serenity tiene su forma de ser, pero también entiende si se le sabe explicar

—Lo sé y yo también me desespere y lo siento

—No fue la forma en que esperaba ser recibido luego de dos meses fuera de casa

—Ni yo tampoco esperaba que tu vinieras así —bajo la mirada— ansiaba verte

—Lo siento —se volvió hacia ella— solo que en estos dos meses no he tenido ni un poco de descanso

—Recuéstate, descansa —dijo tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a la cama.

—Te amo...

—Y yo a ti... —murmuró sonriéndole sutil aun con lágrimas.

La abrazó hacia el besando sus labios.

Se sintió tan confortada al sentir sus labios derramando algunas lágrimas más abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Perdóname...

—Perdóname mi amor, lo siento, te amo, te amo tanto...

—Te amo, ayer no fue un buen día —abrazándola hacia él.

—Shhh no lo repitas, pero tampoco me vuelvas a dejar

—Lo siento no era mi intención iba a volver, pero me quede dormido

—Recuéstate, te prepare algo de cenar, tienes que comer

—Si tengo dos días sin probar bocado, claro exceptuando el pastel de chocolate que hizo Serenity

—Te encanta malpasarte —dijo en sutil regaño.

—Tenía prisa por llegar y comer algo delicioso

—Pues por tus arranques de enojo cancele la cena que tenía ordenada que trajeran y ahora te conformaras con algo más sencillo, tenía todo para celebrar nuestro aniversario y compensar todo el tiempo que no hemos podido estar a solas

Hizo un puchero— Eso no es justo

—Pues no, pero por malpasarte y hacer berrinches te tocara descansar y comer solo caldo de pollo y mmm descansar mucho

— ¿Solo caldo? quiero carne

Enarco una ceja— Vaya que tienes hambre, solo pensaste en comida te prepare algo

—Es que la comida de haya no es tan buena, bueno hubo excepciones y algunas me hicieron daño

—Entiendo y Seiya ¿qué hay con esa bailarina?, como no querías que me enojara e ignorara si te vi del brazo de esa mujer

—No es nada, ya sabes es del tipo de mujeres que busca hacerse fama y frente a las camas no pude hacer nada

Hizo un puchero— Si, pero lo que dijeron esos comentaristas no me agrado, que no era la primera vez que la veían de tu brazo

— ¿Y les vas creer?

—No, pero... es bonita

— ¿En serio? a mí me parece que es demasiado superficial y hueca

—Bueno, tal vez, pero bonita de cara —dijo acercándose lentamente a su rostro— dime que soy más bonita que ella

—Eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer que se me pueda poner en frente

Sonrió dispuesta a besarlo cuando sonó el timbre— Ups luego te daré tu beso

La abrazó besando sus labios.

Suspiró entre sus labios dejándose abrazar por él, sonriendo, correspondiendo con el mismo amor que él tenía por ella— Mi amor

—Iré a descansar ahora si —acariciando su mejilla.

—Iré a abrir entonces —sonrió mirándolo— no tardo

—No tardes —sonrió volviendo acostarse en la cama quitándose los zapatos.

—No, no tardo —le sonrió antes de salir y abrirle al médico haciéndolo pasar a la habitación de Seiya para mientras ella ir a prepararle algo de comer, sintiéndose más tranquila y relajada de poder estar ya en una mejor situación con su esposo, tal vez no era el festejo de aniversario que esperaba pero estaba con él y eso era lo importante, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin el medico salió informándole que tenía que descansar y alimentarse bien, recetándole algunos medicamentos en especial vitaminas, tras despedir al doctor y terminar de preparar la cena para Seiya volvió— ¿amor?

Abrió sus ojos sonriéndole— Huele bien

—Te prepare un poco de sopa y si, carne también —Sonrió acercándose con la charola— y tendrás que tomarte unas vitaminas

—Está bien —se sentó un tanto soñoliento.

—El medico dijo que estas bien que solo necesitas descansar —se acercó colocando la charola cerca de él.

—Si me hace falta amor, perdóname no quise olvidar nuestro aniversario

—Tendrás que hacer mucho para compensarme —dijo entregándole los cubiertos— y además arruinaste mis dos sorpresas

—Iba ir a comprarte un bonito obsequio

—¿Que me ibas a comprar? —preguntó ayudándole con la cena.

—Empezando por un bello y enorme arreglo de flores

—¿Y para continuar? —preguntó tomando un poco de sopa con la cuchara dándoselo.

—Chocolates

—Mmm tentador —tomo una servilleta limpiando sus labios para en seguida tomar un trozo de carne.

Abrió la boca esperando recibir ese rico bocado.

Sonrió al ver su gesto dándole aquel pequeño trozo de carne— ¿Que más pensabas darme?

—Quería buscar algo especial para ti, un algo tan hermoso como tu

Volvió a limpiar sus labios suavemente— ¿Y qué seria ese algo?, ¿ya tenías una idea en mente?

—Una canción y una nueva sortija de amor

Acerco el vaso con jugo a sus labios— ¿Una canción?, ¿es nueva?

—Mmm aún no la escribo, pensé que tendría mas días para poder componerla

—Seguro será una canción muy bella —Sonrió sutil dándole un poco más de sopa— ¿y la sortija de amor?

—Con forma de un ave

—¿De ave? —preguntó confundida— ¿por qué?

—Si, por que nuestro amor nos lleva hacia el cielo y lo único que vuela por los cielos son las aves además de que esta mañana me pareció escucharlas

Sonrió dándole un poco más de jugo— ¿Sabes que te amor por ser tan romántico?

— ¿Aún sigo siendo romántico?

—Si mi amor, mucho —dijo sonriéndole dándole un poco más de carne— eres romántico, por eso te amo

—Espero que jamás dejes de amarme mi amor

—Jamás dejare de amarte mi amor, porque te amo con mi vida entera, y estas horas peleados fueron eternas

—Si para mí también lo fueron

—No me vuelvas a dejar Seiya, sé que me equivoque con respecto a Serenity, pero, no vuelvas a dejarme

—Tratare de no hacerlo, quería solo descansar un poco y discutir contigo no era lo que tenía en mente sobre un buen descanso

—Ni yo tampoco, lo siento —dijo suspirando— vaya que si tenías hambre te has terminado todo

—Extrañaba comer algo tan rico como esto

Sonrió limpiando sus labios— No hay nada más placentero que verte disfrutar de lo que preparo para ti

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches pues ¿Qué creen? Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, el de la próxima semana es el último, ¿Qué les pareció? Ah sentimos feo de que ya se termine de publicar, pero bueno no podemos seguir así por siempre, así que esperamos que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por haberlo leído, comentado y disfrutado tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.

Así que nos vemos la siguiente semana por última vez en esta historia, pero ya saben que por ahí andamos con otra así que gracias por seguir acompañándonos.


	63. Chapter 63

CUSTODIOS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 63

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches a todos los que leyeron esta historia, por fin hemos llegado a su final después de 63 capítulos, creo que es el fic más largo que hemos publicado, tuvimos de todo un poco ¿no les parece?

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado por completo, sabemos que hubo partes donde no les agrado tal o cual cosa y lo entendemos, tratamos de abarcar todos los puntos que nos mencionaban, pero a veces fue imposible de lo contrario nos hubiéramos echado aún más capítulos, quizá en algún otro momento podamos hacerlo (no pronto)

Pero bueno nos alegra que nos acompañaran hasta el capítulo final, siempre es difícil despedirse y en esta ocasión es de esta historia, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review de distancia. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos, nos seguimos leyendo en "Amor".

FINAL

— ¿Me guardaste los hot cakes de la mañana?

—No, pero puedo prepararte unos por la mañana —se puso de pie tomando la charola para dejarla en la pequeña mesita de noche.

—Quería comérmelos

—Te los hubieras comido por la mañana no ahora que no puedo traerlos —dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama— Seiya, de verdad lamento lo ocurrido, tal vez reaccione demasiado, pero es que te fuiste enojado, no me avisaste, luego veo las noticias y sale esa mujer y olvidaste nuestro aniversario

—Lo siento, todo se juntó y estalle

—Sí, pero hace mucho que no estallabas conmigo —dijo recostándose en la cama apoyando la cabeza en su pecho— te he extrañado mucho mi amor, y lo de anoche no es lo que tenía en mente

—Ni yo es solo que por un momento me volví a sentir impotente, ver así a la niña siendo que ella no es así

—Lo sé mi amor, pero no la he hecho de menos, solo que, no puedo dividirme en tres o cuatro, Serenity no solo se conforma con un momento, sabes cómo es, es... como yo

—Y por eso mis me sorprende que no sepas como tranquilizarla —acariciando sus hombros.

—Lo siento, pero es que las bebés me absorben, apenas si termino de darles un baño ya quieren comer, y si no ya están sucias y las dos al mismo tiempo

Sonrió ligeramente— Dime ¿qué voy hacer con tanta mujer tan hermosa?

Sonrió subiendo la mirada— Tendrás que sopórtanos mucho mi amor, creo que las cuatro somos iguales, ¿podrás soportarnos?

—Tratare, pero si llego a estallar serás paciente conmigo

Asintió— Amor, solo nunca, nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola y menos si hemos discutido

—No prometo mucho, pero sé que tú vas ayudarme

—Te amarrare a la cama si es necesario —Sonrió abrazándolo.

—Yo encantado que lo hagas —murmuró seductoramente.

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Hablas en serio?, porque sabes que puedo hacerlo

—Todas tus locuras me encantan

—Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

La miró extrañado— ¿Hacer que cosa?

—Amarrarte y… amarte

—Estoy ansioso por volver amarte, perdón por enfermar en este día tan especial

—No siempre se puede amor, había esperado con ansias este día, te extraño mucho mi amor

—Y yo a ti —acariciando su mejilla— perdóname

Asintió volviendo a recostarse— Te amo Seiya

—Te amo Serena con todo mi ser

—Feliz aniversario mi amor —murmuró abrazándose a él con fuerza.

—Feliz aniversario —cerrando sus ojos, embriagándose con su aroma.

Suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él que dormir entre sus brazos le parecía literalmente un sueño hecho realidad.

Se sentía sumamente feliz de tenerla solo para en ese momento, algo que sin duda había extrañado en todo ese tiempo separados, que simplemente quería disfrutar de ese momento que solo ella sabía brindarle paz y tranquilidad.

Había dormido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, y sobre todo había descansado lo cual la hizo despertar de muy buen humor, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo tan solo cambiándose de ropa para ir a prepararle un delicioso desayuno digno del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Se movió en la cama buscándola— ¿Amor? —murmuró abriendo sus ojos— ¿dónde estás?

Sonrió al ver su maravillosa torre de hot cakes recién hechos en la mesa lista para servirse.

Se puso de pie caminando hacia la sala guiado por el dulce aroma de los hot cakes— Huele muy bien

—Buenos días mi amor —sonrió al verlo mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

—Buenos días mi amor —sonrió acercándose a ella— creí que había sido un sueño

—¿Qué cosa amor? —Sonrió acercándose a él para llevarlo a la mesa— ¿qué te preparara los hot cakes?

—Que hayas dormido entre mis brazos

Sonrió haciendo que se sentara— No lo fue amor, después de semanas sin ti por fin pude descansar escuchando tu corazón

—Y yo aspirando tu aroma mi amor, dormí como nunca antes

—Exageras mi amor, cada mañana que despertamos juntos me dices lo mismo, bueno a veces —Sonrió divertida y feliz— te serviré un poco de jugo, anoche traje fresas para acompañar la champaña, pero las usé para adornar tu desayuno y taran —dijo emocionada colocándole el plato con de hot cakes decorados con unas flores hechas con las fresas.

Sonrió aún más admirando el decorado— Se ve sumamente apetitoso

—Espero que te gusten —Sonrió tomando asiento junto a él— hot cakes preparados especialmente para mi esposo, ya sabes tienen lo típico, polvos de amor eterno y azúcar seductora

—Mmm mis ingredientes favoritos —comenzando a comerlos— y saben cómo me gustan

Sonrió complacida comenzando a desayunar, por eso le fascinaba cocinar para su familia, por momentos así, y definitivamente cocinar para su esposo era algo que necesitaba en ese momento— Te prepare muchos, aunque no debes abusar de tanta caloría

—Déjame comer hoy, hace tiempo que no disfruto de algo tan delicioso como esto —aun comiendo sonriendo con cada bocado.

—Pero te puede hacer daño, además no queremos que el famoso Seiya Kou engorde

—Por favor —haciendo un puchero pidiéndole más.

Sonrió no pudiendo negarse— De acuerdo, solo un poco más... —dijo colocando un par de hot cakes.

Sonrió complacido no dudando en devorarlos.

—Vaya que estabas hambriento —sonrió divertida— ¿y cómo te fue en la gira?, ¿volverás a viajar pronto?

—Bueno estamos en veremos, porque me han ofrecido un proyecto muy interesante

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada— ¿qué proyecto?

—Es una película

—¿Una película?, wow que emoción, ¿y película de qué?, pero mmm amor tú cantas, ¿ahora también actuaras?

—Es un proyecto bastante tentador, y siempre he querido actuar

—Pues entonces yo te apoyare —sonrió emocionada— ¿y de que se trata la película?

—Es de acción —hablando con la boca llena.

—Mmm me encantara verte en pantalla grande luciendo tan fuerte y seductor —Sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—Quizás tenga que besar a alguien

La sonrisa que tenía lentamente fue desapareciendo— Entonces no quiero —dijo volteándose para continuar con su desayuno.

—Pero... —hizo un puchero aun mayor dejando el tenedor aun lado.

—No quiero que beses a nadie que no sea yo —dijo con seriedad— así que lo siento, pero no

—Pero no será un beso, solo será actuación

—¿Y cómo puedo estar segura que esa mujer crea que solo es un beso actuado y no uno real? —negó con firmeza— no, Seiya, tu solo me besas a mí y ya

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella, besándola con suma pasión sin previo aviso.

No tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensar, su cuerpo reacciono en automático comenzando a corresponder a sus labios, había extrañado esos besos que ni podía pensar solo sentir.

La tomó por la cintura, haciendo que se levantara, tirando la silla al mismo tiempo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos— No podría besar a nadie que no fueras tu

Suspiró abriendo lentamente los ojos— ¿Me quieres convencer?, pero me dan celos que alguien más pueda tocar tus labios

—No los tocará, solo fingirá hacerlo

—Y yo no finjo —murmuró acercándose a mordisquear su labio inferior— eres mío, solo mío

—No quiero ser de nadie más que no seas tú mi bombón

—Tienes que hacer mucho para convencerme, sabes que moriría de celos —Dijo rodeando su cuello.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a las grabaciones?

—No es una mala idea, así quien quiera que sea esa mujer sabrá que tú eres mío

—Que no creo que haya nada que temer —acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —suspiró al sentir esa caricia.

— ¿Mmm conoces a la actriz Kaolinet?

—¿La pelirroja?, la que tiene poco que se casó ¿no?

—Así es, ella será mi compañera en la película

—¿De verdad?, vaya eso me hubieras dicho antes, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme

—Gracias mi amor —volviéndola a besar.

Apenas si había sonreído cuando volvió a sentir esos labios tan perfectos besándola que no dudo en abrazarse más a él profundizando sus besos, se notaba y se sentía que su esposo ya se sentía mejor en su forma de abrazarla.

Ya no dijo nada tan solo la acerco más hacia su cuerpo besándola con suma pasión.

Disfruto de sentir sus labios invadidos por los de él, suspiró entre sus labios acariciando su nuca— Seiya amor mío, te necesito

—Y yo a ti mi amor te necesito tanto, no sé cómo he podido contenerme todo este tiempo

Sonrió jugando con el cuello de su playera— Te hubiera hecho mío anoche de no ser por como estabas, pero ya no resisto más sin ti mi amor

La llevo hacia la recamara acariciando su cintura— Lucias sexi anoche, perdóname

—Tendrás que compensarme —murmuró sonriendo— pensé que no lo habías notado

—Lo hare te lo prometo, hoy no dejare que huyas de mis brazos

Sonrió deteniéndose al pie de la cama— ¿Que harás para que no escape?

La apoyó contra una pared, besando con mayor profundidad sus labios.

Había extrañado esos instantes impulsivos de su esposo, lo que siempre la hacía perder la razón por él, no tardo en corresponderle en abrazarlo hacia ella acariciando su espalda.

Lentamente quito su blusa para acariciar su piel, y bajando sus besos hacia su cuello, sintiendo el monstruo de la pasión salir a flote.

Gimió al sentir sus labios recorrer su piel— Mi amor... —murmuró recargándose en la pared— te amo, te necesito tanto

Quito su sostén para acariciar sus pechos— Y yo a ti te necesito tanto, ya no puedo contenerme

Sonrió al notar esa pasión que tanto había contenido durante todo ese tiempo que había sido necesario mantener reposo— No te contengas amor mío, ansió ser tuya

—Ya no hay temor alguno, ahora por fin volverás a ser mía —bajando sus caricias hacia sus caderas.

—Si amor, quiero ser tuya —murmuró mordiéndose el labio intuía lo que haría, desnudarla para él y eso era excitante.

Jugó con el resorte de su pantalón— No es un pantalón muy sexi, pero me gusta lo que esconde

Sonrió asintiendo— Solo mantiene oculto lo que es tuyo —murmuró— me pondré sexi si tú lo deseas

—No, así me gusta y mucho, saber que lo que hay oculto es solo para mí —metiendo una de sus manos entre el pantalón, acariciando su intimidad.

Cerró los ojos suspirando un poco al sentir sus caricias, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sintiera sus manos en su piel?, había perdido la cuenta, solo sabía que mucho tiempo.

Bajo sus besos hacia sus pechos deleitándose de ellos.

Gimió haciéndola estremecer— Me fascina —murmuró acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Presiono sus pechos— Quedaron aún más grandes

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Te gustan más?

—Me encantan —pasando sus besos al otro pecho.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus labios después de mucho tiempo— Puedo sentir como te gustan

Sonrió lamiéndolos— Exquisitos

Gimió enterrando un poco los dedos sobre su cabello incitándolo a que continuara— Amo cuando haces eso

Paso sus besos al otro pecho disfrutándolos como tanto ansiaba.

—Te extrañaba tanto mi amor —murmuró suspirando.

—Yo igual mi amor te extrañaba tanto —respiro profundamente— no sé cómo sobreviví tanto tiempo sin ti

—Porque me amas —murmuró tomándolo de los hombros— porque te amo —hábilmente lo recargo contra la pared— y porque ahora será mucho mejor que antes —dijo quitándole por la playera admirando su aún más marcado cuerpo— ¿todo esto cuando salió?

Se sonrojó— Horas y horas de ensayos

—Pues horas efectivas —dijo tocando con el índice cada marca que trazaba su abdomen— muy efectivas —se acercó dándole pequeños besos acompañados de sutiles lamidas— extrañaba hacer esto

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de esa sensación— Mi amor

Continuo lentamente con besos por sus pectorales sonriendo— No cabe duda que cada año te deseo más —dijo murmurando hacia su oído besando su cuello— te amo Seiya, y te deseo más que nunca

—Y yo a ti, deseo amarte —apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás— ¿sabes que esto me excita y me hace desearte aún más?

Sonrió mordisqueando suavemente su cuello bajando la mano por su abdomen hasta su miembro acariciándolo con lentitud— ¿Y esto te gusta?

Dejo escapar un jadeo— Extrañaba que lo hicieras

Sonrió sin dejar sus caricias— Ambos extrañamos muchas cosas —dijo comenzando a quitarle el pantalón— ¿deseas que lo haga?

—Si hazlo, por favor

—Te complaceré como nunca —dijo separándose para poder quitarle el pantalón, sonrió al ver que tanto la deseaba— estas ansioso —lentamente beso su pecho bajando con lentitud hacia su mayor deseo.

—Mucho, no sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar, que ahora simplemente ya no puedo resistir, te necesito tanto

—Te hare mío —sonrió terminando de bajar comenzando a besar su intimidad con lentitud.

—Mi Serena —enarco su cuerpo, eso era aún más placentero y excitante de lo que recordaba.

Se sintió complacida y aún más excitada al ver que podía llevarlo a la locura continuando con esa agradable labor.

—Serena, sigue más, por favor continua —murmuraba con la voz entrecortada.

Suspiró profundamente halagada de poder llevarlo al éxtasis de esa forma, lo acaricio por completo deleitándose de él, de su sabor.

—Te necesito, ya no puedo más —haciéndola detenerse-

—Tómame entonces —dijo subiendo la mirada.

Aprovecho ese instante para quitarle lo que restaba de ropa— Te hare mía —cargándola por las piernas para que lo rodeara.

—Si mi amor, deseo ser tuya —dijo besando su cuello abrazándose a él— ser tu mujer

—Eres mi mujer, y siempre serás solo mía —acomodándola para finalmente unirse a ella.

Sonrió besándolo gimiendo entre sus labios profundizando el beso, recorriendo su boca y saboreándolo.

Beso sus labios saboreándolos, mordiéndolos, ante el placer de volver a entrar en ella y sentirse unido a él.

Se aferró más a su espalda arañándola, gimiendo entre sus labios, disfrutando de sentirlo en ella moviéndose conforme él se lo permitía.

—Mi amor —se dio la vuelta para apoyarla en la pared— te extrañaba tanto

—Y yo a ti, sentirte en mi —murmuró estremeciéndose al sentir lo fresco de la pared— te amo mi amor mi único dueño

—Hoy no te libraras de mi serás solo mía —susurrando a su oído.

—Solo tuya —murmuró arañando sus hombros— sí, deseo ser solo tuya, compensare cada vez que tuviste que darte un baño de agua fria

—Hoy no habrá ducha congelada —moviéndose aún más en su interior.

Sonrió besando su hombro— Seiya, amor mío, no te detengas

La sujetó con fuerza terminando de fundirse en ella— Serena, mi bella esposa

Separo un poco su rostro para poder mirarlo— Si, tu esposa, tuya, tu dueña, tu amante

—Mi mujer —sonrió aún más, admirando su rostro— eres perfecta, más de lo que recuerdo

—Es porque me extrañaste mi amor, me fascina sentirte, ver tus ojos mientras me haces el amor —dijo acariciando su rostro.

—Y a mí los tuyos, es la sensación mas maravillosa que he sentido, te amo

—Te amo —murmuró volviendo a besarlo, buscando sentir esa maravillosa experiencia de sentirse de él y jugar con su boca.

Sonrió entregándose por completo a sus labios y a ella— Feliz aniversario

—Feliz aniversario mi amor —murmuró besando su rostro— te amo más cada día

—Y yo a ti, amor —llevándola hacia la recamara— te compensare

Se abrazó a su espalda— Eres tan fuerte mi amor, me fascina sentirme en tus brazos y tus manos tocándome

Al recostara, dio inicio a las caricias e intensificando más el momento.

—Amor —murmuró gimiendo soltándolo de la cadera.

Sonrió besando su rostro, moviéndose aún más rápido dentro de ella.

Gemía acariciando su espalda arañándola con suavidad, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás— Muérdeme mi amor... ambos lo necesitamos

—Lo sé —se acercó a ella besando su cuello, para enseguida darle un pequeño mordisco.

Gimió aún más al sentir sus dientes, sonrió tomándolo de la nuca para no dejarlo alejarse— Pruébame mi amor

Sintió su cuerpo aún más pegado junto al suyo, dándole pequeños mordiscos y besos a su cuello.

—Seiya, mi Seiya —murmuró acariciando su cuerpo por completo, algo que sin duda había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, sentir su cuerpo desnudo por completo para ella.

—Te extrañe tanto mi amor, mi bombón —gemía mientras se apoya en la cama para acelerar aún más sus movimientos, sintiendo ese éxtasis invadiendo sus cuerpos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentirse uno con ella preguntándose como había sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo sin ella.

—Si Seiya, tu bombón, solo tuyo —dijo entre gemidos admirando su cuerpo, la fuerza con que la tomaba, la pasión con la que buscaba unirse a ella y el amor con que la veía— estoy por tocar el cielo en tus brazos

—Y yo igual, extrañaba estar en el cielo —cerrando un instante los ojos, volviendo abrirlos, admirando su belleza— amor, mi Serena, te amo tanto —explotando finalmente dentro de ella.

Había enterrado las uñas en su brazo al sentir que ese instante había llegado, su cuerpo vibraba ante la sensación del orgasmo de ambos, sonriendo, jadeando su nombre— Mi amor

Respiro más agitado— Eres perfecta, y adorable

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Te extrañé mi amor, un año sin ti fue demasiado, no sé cómo pude soportarlo

—Lo sé para mí también fue algo insoportable, pero valió la pena

—Sí, valió la pena mi amor, pero ahora no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos, podremos disfrutarnos mutuamente

—Sí, ya no hay nada que temer, podemos pertenecernos sin limitación alguna

—Eso me agrada aún más —sonrió acariciando su rostro— te amo Seiya, te amo, te he necesitado tanto

—Y yo a ti, pero ahora que he vuelto a tenerte entre mis brazos no voy a soltarte jamás

Sonrió delineando sus labios— ¿Me harás el amor todos los días?

—Todos los días te hare el amor, nos disfrutaremos el uno al otro

—Creo que entonces es hora de que las niñas pasen a su habitación, porque no quiero perder un solo día más sin ti, y peor si te iras de gira o te ocuparas con esa película

— ¿No crees que aún son muy pequeñas? a Serenity no la cambiamos hasta que cumplió casi el año

—La ventaja con las gemelas es que ya están acostumbradas a su cuna, a menos claro que quieras que vaya a buscarte en donde estés para que me hagas el amor, que bien sabes que lo podría hacer

—Quiero disfrutarlas de ese modo, siento que con ellas no he podido disfrutarlas como deseo

—Entonces te iré a buscar a donde estés o tu irás a buscarme, porque no quiero pasar un día más sin sentirte y así por las noches tendrás a tres bellas rubias contentas en tu habitación

—Por las noches, por la mañana o por la tarde haremos el amor

—Eso me agrada mi amor —sonrió suspirando girando para quedar ella sobre él— porque por poco y olvido como complacerte

—Sabes complacerme de maravilla, mejor de lo que imagine y de lo que recuerdo

Sonrió halagada— ¿Mejor que cuando aprendía a hacerlo?, puedo mejorar

—Mucho mejor —sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso me halaga, ¿he aprendido bien de mi apuesto profesor? —preguntó besando suavemente su mejilla.

— ¿Ahora soy un profesor?

—Si —sonrió divertida— tú me enseñaste muchas cosas ¿o acaso miento?

—No fue que te enseñara amor, fueron cosas que nacieron por si solas mientras nos amábamos

—Si, tal vez, pero... —sonrió bajando sus besos— tu cuerpo y tu reacción me decían que hacer

—Aprendimos a amarnos, a conocernos para ser uno solo —cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos.

—Si mi amor, así fue y así sigue siendo —dijo suspirando entre besos— me fascina descubrir cada nueva reacción en ti

—Reacciones que solo tu provocas

—Y eso me agrada aún más —se inclinó un poco acariciando desde su mano hacia su hombro con suavidad— ¿sabes que sigues siendo la mayor de mis fantasías?

— ¿En serio? ¿por qué?

—Mmm pues digamos que estos meses lejos me hiciste mucha falta —murmuró entre pequeños besos por su abdomen.

—Y tú a mí me hiciste muchísima falta y ahora que vuelvo a sentirte, vuelvo a sentirme capaz de todo, aunque también disfrute estos meses a tu lado de esa forma, ahora sé que cuando seamos ancianos y no podamos estar de esta manera seguiremos juntos amándonos

—Lo sé mi amor, te amo para siempre —dijo subiendo la mirada para verlo— pero ¿de verdad crees que te dejare tranquilo cuando seas viejito?, y debo mencionar que tú serás más viejito que yo

Se sonrojó— ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? —enarcando una ceja un tanto divertido tratando de imaginar cómo seria.

—Claro amor —sonrió divertida— hay muchas parejas de ancianitos que aún tienen una vida sexual activa, tu y yo seremos una de esas parejas

—Lo seremos entonces, pero no pensemos en eso, ahora solo quiero disfrutarte —dándole vuelta haciendo que quedara recostada para besar su cuello y su espalda.

Sonrió arqueándose un poco— Me gusta cuando besas mi espalda —cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios.

Sonrió recorriendo su espalda delineándola por completo hasta bajar a sus caderas acariciándolas— Me gusta tu piel, es suave y dulce

—¿Tanto te sigo gustando amor mío?

—Más que la primera vez

—Tú también me gustas más que la primera vez —dijo sintiéndose estremecer al sentir sus caricias.

Sonrió, incrementando los besos sobe su espalda, besándolo aún más hasta llegar a su intimidad, acomodándose para disfrutar de ella.

—Seiya —murmuró estremeciéndose ayudándole a que pudiera disfrutar de ella— mi amor... —sonrió completamente feliz— te amo

—Y yo a ti te amo —antes de sumergirse por completo en su humedad.

Se sujetó a las ya arrugadas sabanas, sonriendo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, hacia tanto que no lo sentía de esa forma que estaba siendo por demás placentero— Sigue mi amor —murmuró mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

Recorrió por completo esa parte de ella, lamiéndola y succionándola, extrañaba ese sabor de ella, y la haría estallar de esa forma, no se detendría hasta que ella gritara.

Gemía cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos— Amor... Seiya... —jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Ante cada jadeo, cada suplica intensificaba aún más, a veces haciéndolo rápido y en ocasiones despacio, presionando sus manos sus caderas.

Aquello la estaba llevando a la locura y al delirio, podía sentirlo, el clímax estaba llegando, su cuerpo se tensaba a cada segundo un poco más, Seiya la estaba llevando al cielo, se aferró con más fuerza a la cama poco a poco jadeando más y más hasta que no resistió dejando escapar un fuerte gemido haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara disfrutando de esa sensación.

Sonrió al probar de ese líquido que emanaba de ella separándose de ella— Esa leche es deliciosa —respiraba igual jadeante, satisfecho ante esa forma de amarla.

Sonrió totalmente sonrojada soltando lentamente la sabana, respirando pausadamente aun sintiendo estragos de ese instante, se sentía por completo embriagada de él y de esa pasión que siempre despertaba en ella— Eso fue... —suspiró profundamente— maravilloso

Se recostó a su lado aun jadeante— Lo fue de esta y mil formas más te amare

Se recorrió en la cama para poder abrazarlo, aun sentía su cuerpo un tanto adormilado después de esa tan gratificante experiencia— Te extrañaba tanto así

La abrazó hacia él sonriéndole— Ha sido maravilloso este reencuentro

—Más que maravilloso mi amor —beso suavemente su pecho— te amo Seiya, creo que haber discutido me hizo valorarte aún más, porque, la verdad tuve miedo de perderte

— ¿Por qué mi amor? siempre has tenido miedo de perderme, y siempre desde que descubrí que te amo he estado a tu lado —acariciando su cabello.

—Sí, pero es que la discusión que tuvimos, el hecho de que te fueras y yo, bueno... que te ignorara no sé, todo lo que paso me hizo sentir que podía perderte y no quiero —se abrazó más a él besando su hombro— tengo miedo de que alguien más descubra el hombre maravilloso que eres y quiera llevarte de mi lado

—Mi princesa tu eres la mujer que necesito a mi lado, ninguna otra mujer puede hacerlo lo que tú me haces sentir

—Me alegra escucharlo mi amor, tal vez se pueda considerar inseguridad lo que siento cuando peleamos, pero no lo es, te quiero solo para mí, eres el amor de vida y cuando peleamos me siento tan mal —se abrazó refugiándose en sus brazos— bueno hay de peleas a peleas

—Si lo sé, ahora la pelea fue por nuestra pequeña, claro que estaba cansado y estalle lo siento —cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo también lo siento, te juro que el recibimiento que iba a darte era mucho mejor, creo que aún estoy un poco sensible

—La pequeña nos hace ser sensibles, me sentí un poco melancólico

—¿Por qué mi amor? —preguntó recargando los brazos en su pecho y poder apoyarse para verlo.

—No lo sé, me hizo recordar a mi pequeña Hotaru la impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada por quitarle esa melancolía, esa soledad en la que mi hija vivía

Respiró profundamente— Lamento que te hiciera recordar eso, nunca fue mi intención, sabes que amo a nuestros hijos y lo que menos quiero es que sufran, lo siento ya me he disculpado con nuestra princesita

—Perdóname estalle, porque no era posible que se sintiera de esa forma teniendo a su madre junto a ella, no quería que nuestra pequeña pasara por algo así

—Lo lamento mi amor, no volverá a pasar —dijo acariciando su mejilla para hacer que la viera— amo a nuestros hijos y jamás los dejare, y siempre los amare, porque son parte tuya

—Me has dado unos hijos muy hermosos, mi amor muchas gracias

Beso suavemente sus labios— No hubiera salido así de bellos sin tu ayuda —sonrió divertida— y hechos con tanto amor

Correspondió a sus labios con lentitud— Con nuestro amor

—Y con pasión —murmuró mordisqueando suavemente sus labios.

—Muchísima pasión —abrazándola hacia él, besándola con profundidad.

Se impulsó hacia él para quedar sobre su cuerpo besándolo tan profundamente como podía, jugando con sus labios, uniendo su cuerpo al de él, era como estar en el paraíso, en ese instante en que solo existían los dos después de tanto tiempo de no tenerlo para ella.

La abrazó acariciando su espalda a plenitud, disfrutando de ella, sin duda ese día no saldrían de ese lugar, la había extrañado tanto que lo único que quería hacer era tenerla solo para él y para nadie más, le demostraría cuando la había extrañado con cada beso, cada caricia, y cada palabra.

Se fundió en él no solo en ese beso si no en su cuerpo por completo, lo había extrañado tanto que no descansaría hasta saciar su sed de él, lo amó con toda la pasión que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo, lo complació hasta la saciedad y más feliz no podía estar, la tarde había llegado, apenas si habían descansado para comer y ahora tan solo estaban ahí acostados disfrutando de esa tranquilidad y bienestar de pertenecerse en un abrazo— Tengo ganas de un baño ¿me complacerías?

—Claro mi amor, una ducha caliente y relajante, después de tanto ejercicio —se acercó besando sus labios— iré a preparar el baño

—Si mi amor, en seguida te alcanzo —sonrió abrazándolo— gracias amor, estuviste más que increíble

—Tu estuviste espectacular —guiño un ojo, para enseguida ir al baño y preparar el jacuzzi como tanto les gustaba.

Sonrió recargándose en la mano sobre la almohada observando a su esposo meterse al baño, once años casados y para ella seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto que pudo conocer, suspiró pensando en lo maravilloso que era estar a su lado cuando algo a medio meter en el cajón llamo su atención, curiosa como era se incorporó un poco para abrir el cajón del buró notando un cuaderno algo maltratado— ¿Y esto? —murmuró para sí misma comenzando a hojearlo reconociendo la letra de Seiya comenzando a leer algunas de sus hojas.

—El baño está listo amor

Sonrió al estar sentada en la cama leyendo— Amor, ¿cuándo escribiste todo eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —asomándose a la habitación.

—Esto... —dijo mostrándole la libreta— es hermoso todo lo que hay aquí escrito

Se sonrojó ligeramente al ver lo que era, acercándose a ella— Eso, bueno no tiene una fecha exacta

—Es que, todo lo que has escrito es tan lindo —dijo hojeándola— tiene de todo un poco, cosas bonitas y cosas tristes, eres maravilloso amor —beso suavemente sus labios— tienes una sensibilidad digna del mas apuesto cantante

—Bueno solo pocas canciones de las escritas ahí han salido a la luz el resto siguen solo como escritos

—¿Y por qué amor?, creo que tu publico debería conocer todo tu talento

Se sentó a su lado— Hay canciones que son demasiado intensas, no me atrevo

—Lo que he leído me parece estupendo, no sé a qué te refieras con intensas todas son maravillosas

—Guardan mis más profundos secretos y otras tantas, no me han convencido

—Pues todo me ha gustado, bueno lo que he leído, pero supongo que por algo no han salido a la luz, lo que si debo decir es que definitivamente mi amor, tienes un talento único

—Gracias amor —aun sonrojado y apenado— esa libreta me ha acompañado por muchos años, estaba pensando en pasarlo todo en la computadora

—Mmm si sería una buena idea, porque ahora este será mi tesoro y quiero conservarlo así tal cual... —dijo abrazando el cuaderno a su pecho.

Sonrió al ver que abrazaba ese cuaderno— ¿En verdad quieres conservarlo? escrito están mis más grandes intimidades, desde que empecé a escribir, incluyendo la de sin conocerte y otras tantas

—Sí, quiero quedármelo, será mi mayor tesoro, tú tienes tu tesoro yo también quiero el mío —sonrió— quiero saber que tanto pensaba mi amor antes de conocerme y después

—Ese cuaderno es como mi diario, así que leas lo que leas debes hacerlo con la conciencia que es parte de mi ¿sí?

Asintió suspirando— Lo sé, sé que debe tener cosas de mucho antes de que me conocieras, pero no creo que haya nada que me sorprenda, ¿o sí?

—Mmm quizás no quizás sí, siendo un adolescente era totalmente diferente a como soy ahora, y quizás entenderás el por qué muchas de esas canciones no han salido a la luz

—Mi amor, yo también de adolescente era diferente a como soy ahora, todos cambiamos, pero al contrario te amare mas

—Y nada de celos ¿sí? —se acercó besando sus labios.

Enarco una ceja deteniéndose de corresponder a sus labios— ¿Así que también habla de mujeres?, mmm con mayor razón tengo que leerlo, además de Kakyu, ¿tuviste más novias?

—Novias, lo que se dice novias no, pero bueno lo has prometido nada de celos ¿sí?

Respiró profundamente— Mmm está bien, lo intentare, ya sabes que los celos son naturales en mí y... —se quedó callada un instante observándolo— mmm si no fueron novias, entonces... ¿con cuantas mujeres saliste Seiya Kou?

—Mejor vamos a ducharnos ¿sí? —tomándola entre sus bazos para ir a la ducha.

Apenas si alcanzo a dejar el cuaderno sobre la cama— Ah ya veo, fueron muchas ¿no es así?, ¿cuántas?, ¿cuatro, cinco?

Sonrió aun mas tan solo dándole besos en la mejilla

—¿Seis?, ¿ocho? —enarco una ceja— mis preguntas cada vez cambian más, ¿con cuantas has estado?

— ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa amor? lo que importa ahora es que estoy contigo

—Sí, pero mmm tienes razón, es solo que bueno me dan un poquito de celos pensar que pudiste estar con muchas mujeres y que, hayas hecho con ellas lo que haces conmigo

—O.K. te diré la verdad —la bajo despacio, para que entrara en el jacuzzi.

Lo miró expectante a lo que fuera a decirle, mientras se acomodaba en el jacuzzi.

—Así como tal, llegue a estar como con dos o tres mujeres antes de iniciar una relación con Amy

—¿Al mismo tiempo? —preguntó aún más curiosa.

—Claro que no jamás he estado con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, Darien si

—¿Que? —preguntó asombrada— ¿en serio?, uy me pregunto si Haru lo sabrá —negó sacudiendo la cabeza— ah no voy a decirle nada antes de que me regañes, ¿y fueron importantes esas mujeres para ti?

—No, solo aventuras de una noche y nada más, Darien estaba aferrado a que debía salir con mujeres para olvidar a Kakyu y buscarle una figura materna a la bebé

Suspiró tomando la esencia para colocar unas gotas— Que bueno que no la encontraste, y pensar que a mí no me veías como una mujer eso estuvo a mi favor, creo

—Sí, decía que al menos debía divertirme y dejarme consentir, él era mucho de salir con mujeres y en su mayoría solo llevarlas a la cama, no tenía responsabilidad alguna y a decir verdad esas pocas veces que lo hice, fue porque mmm me pasaba de copas o simplemente me dejaba llevar

—Como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —dijo extendiendo su mano para que entrara con ella— si yo no te hubiera provocado

Sonrió acomodándose junto a ella— Igual Darien actuó como el diablito

Se acomodó dándole la espalda para que pudiera abrazarla— ¿Por qué?

—Siempre me daba malos consejos —abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Entre esos consejos estuvo el que me tomaras? —preguntó jugando con sus manos.

—Mmm si, y que fuera precavido

—Ah ya veo de donde salió eso de ir al ginecólogo y cuidarme —suspiró profundamente— en parte debo agradecerle, y en parte no porque, así como te dijo que te metieras conmigo lo hizo con otras mujeres

—Mmm puede ser, pero las decisiones al final han sido mías amor

—Sí, lo sé mi amor —dijo recargándose en él— sé que nada de eso debería importarme ahora, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poquito de celos

— ¿Por qué celos? eres amigas de las mujeres que han sido importantes para mi ¿y sientes celos de unas desconocidas con las cuales pase solo un rato?

—Pues sí, pero mmm ya sabes que estoy loca, y que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me pone así —sonrió sutil jugando con su mano.

—Por eso te dije nada de celos porque sé que hay cosas que no te van agradar mucho mi amor

—¿Hay más todavía? —preguntó haciendo que la acariciara y así mitigar los celos.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres leerlo?

—Mmm ahora que lo pienso creo que prefiero escucharlo de ti, al menos sabrás como decírmelo para que no me ponga peor de lo que me pondría de leerlo

Sonrió abrazándola aún más— Mi amor, quizás no hay mucho que decir, quizás sí, pero son cosas que ya son pasado, que en su momento para mi fueron importantes

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Quieres que lea todo lo que hay escrito en ese cuaderno?, al final, aunque yo me lo quede son cosas intimas

—Solo no quiero que te enojes o sientas celos mi amor, porque yo solo soy tuyo

Tomo sus manos para que la abrazara aún más— Te amo Seiya, y si quizá tengas razón, me pondré un poco celosa, pero es que te amo o me vas a decir que si piensas en Andrew no te dan un poco de celos

—Antes si, pero ya no porque ahora sé que solo eres mía mi amor, me dan celos que te miren otros hombres no lo voy a negar, pero es diferente

Sonrió volteando a verlo— ¿Cuándo dejaste de tener celos por Andrew?

—Mmm quizás aquel día que lo encontramos y no volvió a aparecer

Sonrió rociando un poco de agua por mejilla— Y eso que ya era tuya —dijo divertida— pero bueno dime, ¿qué prefieres que me miren por hermosa e ir de tu brazo o que me ignoren?

—Que te miren de mi brazo, pero no que terminen de desvestirte con la mirada

Sonrió sentándose en sus piernas— Me fascinas cuando te pones celoso, te ves tan guapo, además que, la verdad me enloqueces cuando te pones así, posesivo, claro sin exagerar

—Es que tu solo eres mía, así como yo solo soy tuyo amor

—Solo mío —dijo acercándose a besar sus labios suavemente— leeré el cuaderno y si me pongo celosa tendrás que contentarme

—Lo hare —sonrió abrazándola hacia él— te amo

—Y yo te amo tanto, prometo ya no vestirme tan provocativa, para que no me desnuden con la mirada, aunque aquí entre nos, me gusta que me desnudes tú con la mirada

—Eso es diferente, porque eres mi mujer —acariciando su espalda.

—Mmm si y yo encantada de serlo, pero vamos tú me desnudas no solo con la mirada eres tan osado que me dejas incluso sin ropa interior

—Mmm sí, pero soy tu esposo y puedo hacerlo

—Sí, lo sé, has sido capaz de llevarme a casa sin ropa interior —dijo divertida— solo por el placer de saberlo

—De tener lo que nadie más tiene, ver, tocar, tomarte entre mis brazos, pero aun así me hierve la sangre cual alguien más te mira de esa manera

—Espero que nunca se te quiten esos celos mi amor, porque entonces estaré segura de que me sigues amando como el primer día, así como tú también estarás seguro que te amo como la primera vez

Acaricio su rostro tomando el jabón— Te amo cada día mas y te seguiré amando

—¿Y siempre me desearás y cuidarás?

—Siempre mi amor, sobre todo siempre voy a protegerte —acercando sus labios a los de ella— te amo

—Te amo —murmuró rozando suavemente sus labios— hazme tuya nuevamente, te necesito

—Yo también te necesito mi amor —la acomodó de forma que pudiera introducirse dentro de ella al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos.

Gimió entre sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre su cuerpo buscando darle y sentir más placer.

La abrazó aún más hacia él, gimiendo ante la sensación de sentirla solo suya.

—Seiya mi amor —murmuró sonriendo, jadeando sobre su hombro— te amo, te amo, te amo, eres perfecto

—Te amo tanto mi amor —abrazándola hacia él, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

Correspondió con ansiedad y deseo a sus besos, como si fuera el primero que se dieran después de mucho tiempo, disfrutaba de sentirlos, de saborearlos, jugar con ellos, tal como había aprendido a hacerlo con el paso del tiempo, coordinando así sus movimientos a los de él.

—Serena —decía entre gemidos acelerando aún más sintiendo como el momento se acercaba lentamente.

Gimió entre sus labios, ayudándole con aquellos movimientos, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo haciendo que se moviera era de esos momentos eróticos que más disfrutaba— Soy tuya mi amor, solo tuya

—Solo mía mi princesa, te amo tanto —respiró aún más agitado, al sentir esa explosión.

Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su cuerpo estremecer al sentirse invadir por esa cálida sensación proveniente de Seiya, sonriendo— Esto se siente tan bien —murmuró.

—Maravilloso mi amor, extrañaba estos momentos tan pasionales

Suspiró profundamente aun sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar— Yo extrañaba sentirte por completo y ahora sin temor alguno no me privare de sentir que explotas en mi

—Ahora puedo hacerlo sin temor alguno

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Gracias mi amor, por protegerme tanto siempre, debió ser doloroso para ti

—No mi amor, por tu bienestar soy capaz de cualquier cosa, te lo aseguro

—Mi amor, hemos cerrado por completo la fábrica de bebés, te amo Seiya, ahora si podré lucir siempre bella y seductora para ti

—Siempre hermosa, pero por favor ya no uses esos vestidos tan transparentes por favor

—¿Ni un poquito? —preguntó haciendo una seña con los dedos— es que aun puedo usarlos, porque cuando llegue a viejita no se me verán lindos

—Ni un poquito mmm a menos que sea solo a solas conmigo

—A solas contigo, mejor desnuda —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— o con sexys camisones, por cierto, cuando me regalaras un bello baby doll para lucir para ti

—Ay mi amor te amo tanto

Sonrió haciendo un puchero— ¿No me vas a regalar ninguno?, siempre me quitas mi ropa interior, te toca darme algo así transparente o bueno con encaje y de seda ¿eso te gustaría?, bueno mejor lo compro yo

—Lo comprare, pero con la condición de que no uses más vestidos tan descubiertos en publico

—Tan solo poquito ¿sí? —sonrió haciéndole una linda mueca— solo para provocarte

—Mmm lo pensare

—Anda poquito —dijo besando su mejilla— una abertura en la pierna, encaje en la espalda o en el escote, minifaldas, coletas —murmuró entre pequeños besos por su rostro— mini uniformes escolares, coletas y tacones —dijo a su oído sugestivamente.

—Solo para mí y dentro de este departamento

Sonrió mordisqueando su oreja— ¿Así que sigues teniendo esa fantasía?, ¿y si fuera una enfermera que tiene que cuidarte?

—Lo que quieras ser mi amor dentro de este departamento, hasta si quieres pasearte desnuda puedes hacerlo

Sonrió divertida— ¿En serio? mmm, pero si hago eso eres capaz de tomarme en cualquier sitio, aunque en la cocina no lo hemos hecho

—Sabes que puedo hacerlo —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió tomando un poco de agua para echarle en la cara— Hazme el amor donde quieras, porque soy tuya, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma así fue y así será siempre

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Eres mía mi esposa y no quiero que nadie más te vea más que yo, solo yo

Mordió suavemente su labio observándolo— Amo esa sonrisa tuya, seductora, segura de lo que dices, gracias amor, por estos once años casados y por más de doce de que llegaste a mi vida

Se acerco besando su frente— Y serán mucho más te lo prometo, te amo y tú eres mi vida entera

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la boca— Muchos hasta que estemos viejitos y ya no te pueda seducir —sonrió divertida— pero mientras tanto uy mi amor no sabes la que te espera

—Espero que me sorprendas como solo tú sabes hacerlo —acariciando su mejilla— te amo

—Ya sabes que lo hare, pero bueno creo que es hora de terminar nuestro baño porque hay que volver a casa, casi no has estado con nuestras gemelas y tienes que aprender a reconocerlas, ¿a ver quién es Neherenia y quien es Ikuko?

—Mmm si tienes razón esas rubias aun me confunden

Sonrió divertida— A mí ya no, será divertido verte reconociéndolas

— ¿Algún tip?

—¿Te gusta el color de mis ojos? —sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—Me encantan tus ojos mi amor

—Ikuko tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo y que Serenity, Neherenia los tiene un poco diferentes, ahora se le nota esa característica un poco más, sabrás reconocerlas

—Gracias mi amor —se acercó besando sus ojos—ahora vamos a casa que quiero pasar el resto de la tarde con mis hijos, antes que Hotaru regreso a Tokio

Asintió no sin antes tomarlo del rostro y besarlo tan profundamente como podía, quería llevarse esa sensación por el resto del día y recordarlo hasta que volvieran a estar a solas y pudieran entregarse en un beso así.

La abrazó hacia él disfrutando de ese instante, besándola intensamente, grabándose su sabor y la suavidad de sus labios en él, para resistir el momento en que pudieran volver a estar a solas.

Había sido el beso más intenso que por mucho se habían dado durante el día— Podría comerte a besos —murmuró agitada— eres mi mayor adicción Seiya Kou

—Y tú la mía —tomo el shampoo para ponerle sobre su hermosa cabellera.

Suspiró dejándose consentir— Soy realmente afortunada por haber encontrado un hombre tan apuesto como tú y convertirlo en mi esposo

—Y yo por haber caído bajo el encanto de una hermosa chiquilla, la cual ahora es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, y es mi esposa

Sonrió divertida— Y para toda la vida, oye y a todo esto, ¿por qué esa bailarina iba de tu brazo?

—Porque estaba lastimada del tobillo, la chica tiene novio amor

—¿De verdad?, mmm aun así, no es bonito ver a otras mujeres de tu brazo solo que sean nuestras hijas y tu mamá

—Ay amor, en verdad esa chica estaba lastimada, solo la ayude a llegar a brazos de su novio que esperaba fuera del aeropuerto

—Bueno está bien amor, tratare de no ser tan celosa —cerro los ojos al sentir el chorro de agua para enjuagar su cabello— pero no puedo evitarlo

Sonrió al ver su rostro— Me gusta ese gesto que haces —revolviéndole el cabello para que cayera todo el jabón.

Aguanto la respiración por un instante— Cual, ¿cuál gesto? —respiró profundamente— ya sé que soy un bombón

—El que haces al cerrar los ojos al momento que cae agua sobre tu cabeza

—Ah... —sonrió sonrojada— es que, si no los cierro entraría jabón a mis ojitos y no serían azules, serían rojos por la irritación y yo quiero que siempre sean azules, porque a ti te gustan así además me fascina sentir tus dedos entre mi cabello

—Y esa forma en la que hablas, cuando pareces una pequeña niña me fascina

Sonrió aún más sonrojada— Haces que me sienta cohibida

Se acercó besando su frente— Amo cada detalle de ti

Sonrió abrazándose a él cerrando los ojos escuchando su suave respiración y el latir de su corazón— Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca, te amo Seiya, me has hecho tan feliz estos años que me parece aun que es un sueño maravilloso

—No es un sueño mi princesa, es nuestra bella realidad, once años de felicidad

Sonrió suspirando— Pareciera que fue ayer cuando te conocí, cuando llegaste a mi vida, cuando me hice mujer entre tus brazos, no me equivoque en elegirte a ti para ese momento tan especial, desde entonces he sido tuya, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida

—Y yo he sido solo tuyo, no he tocado a ninguna mujer desde que nos casamos

Cerró los ojos escuchando su corazón— Te amare por siempre, siempre, siempre e infinitamente siempre

Acaricio su mejilla, para enseguida enjuagarse él— Estamos listos —cerrando la llave del agua, para cubrirla con la toalla.

—Me gusta cuando me consientes así —dijo dejándose abrigar sonriéndole— creo que por eso me pongo como niña chiquita

—Me gusta consentirte mi amor

—Sí, lo sé, por eso me dejo —sonrió dándole un pequeño beso para luego tomar la toalla y envolverse bien en ella— entonces amor, ¿puedo quedarme con tu cuaderno?, será mi tesoro y lo cuidare mucho

—Está bien amor, pero a cambio vas ayudarme a pasarlas en limpio en la computadora ¿sí?

—Bueno está bien, me parece un trato justo y además hare otra cosa, te regalare otro cuaderno para que sigas escribiendo me gusta verte cuando estas componiendo, te ves muy serio y concentrado —dijo divertida saliendo del baño para buscar la ropa de ambos.

Tomó la toalla secándose, para salir detrás de ella— Gracias amor

—Tengo ganas de hacer algo —sonrió divertida sacando un par de bolsas del armario— mientras no estuviste tuve que venir a hacer un poco de limpieza, pero de camino pase al centro comercial y vi algo que me fascino y tuve que comprarlo

— ¿Que compraste amor?

Sonrió divertida sacando unos pantalones de mezclilla claramente para él y una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos— Es para ti... ¿te gusta?

—Para mí —se acero al ver los pantalones— me fascinan amor

Sonrió aún más— Pero la verdadera sorpresa es esto —dijo sacando unos pantalones y una blusa idénticos a los de él— es ropa de parejas ¿podemos usarlos? —preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿sí?

Sonrió aún más— Claro amor, me los pondré

—Ay te amo más —sonrió feliz yendo a sacar la ropa interior— cuando los vi en el aparador no pude evitar pensar que nos veríamos perfectos, además está de moda y tu mi amor tienes que estar a la moda

—Mi amor es una adicta de la moda, ¿y que ropa interior debo usar?

—Mmm buena pregunta, es una lástima que tu si tengas que usar, si no en venganza te dejaría sin

—Si no uso el cierre del pantalón me lastimaría y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Sonrió sonrojada— No porque luego no podrías hacerme muchas cositas —dijo sacando un par de bóxer— ¿azul o rojo?

—Mmm rojo

—Rojo será —dijo buscando nuevamente en el cajón sacando dos pequeños coordinados para ella— ¿mmm azul cielo o blanco?

— ¿No tienes rojo? —sonrió divertido.

—Mmm espera —volvió a buscar en el cajón sacando un juego un tanto pequeño, rojo con listones negros decorándolo— ¿este?

—Me gusta, así andaremos iguales de todo a todo

Sonrió divertida— Entonces este será —tomo el bóxer de su esposo y se acercó a él— ¿te lo pongo?

—Si lo haces, no dudare en tomarte en mis brazos

Sin decirle nada se acercó sonriendo sutil, con una mano lentamente quitó la toalla que se sujetaba a su cadera dejándola caer.

Sonrió aún más— Si lo hacemos nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana —acercándose a su oído.

Se estremeció al escucharlo negando suavemente— Solo quiero vestirte, es justo después de que deje tu ropa en quién sabe dónde... y tu podrás vestirme si quieres

Beso su oreja— Me parece justo

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hacer el amor —sonrió divertida— anda, te lo voy a poner

—Está bien amor —se incorporó dejándose vestir.

Sonrió admirando su cuerpo al tiempo que le ponía aquel bóxer, no evitando soltar una sutil risilla nerviosa— Definitivamente eres perfecto —dijo tomando la ropa para vestirlo por completo.

— ¿Te parece? ¿no crees que tengo un poco de pansa?

Rio divertida— No, pero podemos seguir haciendo ejercicio si quieres, tendremos una rutina que te dejara fatigado, aunque yo lo que veo es un perfecto abdomen ¿acaso alguien te dijo "gordito"?

Se sonrojó aún más— Bueno es que quiero ser perfecto para ti

—Eres perfecto para mi amor —dijo abrochando el pantalón— me gusta lo que los ensayos hicieron contigo, perfectamente marcado

— ¿Y cuando ya no lo esté seguiré gustándote?

Sonrió colocando las manos sobre su abdomen— ¿Yo te seguí gustando, aunque estaba toda gordita?

—Claro que si mi amor —rodeándola por la cintura— me encantas en todos los sentidos

—Entonces tú también me gustaras, aunque ya no estés así de marcado, pero por eso tratare de ejercitarte muy seguido, pero muy seguido, aunque seguramente te verás adorable con una pancita

— ¿Crees que me vea adorable? —un tanto pensativo.

—Tal vez, pero mejor no lo averigüemos, ambos nos cuidaremos, porque yo también quiero ser perfecta para ti, así que me pondré a hacer ejercicio para que todo este firme y en su lugar

—Lo haremos juntos, desde mañana iremos todos los días a correr al parque

—Eso me agrada aún más —dijo rodeando su cuello— sigues.

— ¿Y mi camisa? ¿me iré así?

—Claro que no, pero me gusta la vista, quiero disfrutar de ella antes de marcharnos

—Está bien —tomo su ropa interior, para iniciar con su trabajo dándole pequeñas caricias mientras la vestía.

Cerró los ojos suspirando— Creo que fue una mala idea

No dijo nada tan solo continuo ahora colocando el sostén, de igual forma dándole sutiles caricias, para enseguida tomar el pantalón.

Sonrió sutil al sentirse un poco más vestida— Vaya que disfrutas tocarme

—Es una adicción

—Lo sé, yo también disfruto tocarte, ¿estoy lista?

—No —al terminar de abrochar el pantalón tomo la blusa, no sin antes acercarse y besar sus pechos.

Se estremeció sonriendo— Sí que te gustó como quedaron ahora

—Son perfectas —acariciando el otro pecho, mientras besaba en las orillas del sostén.

Suspiró profundamente— Seiya... yo... si sigues así no poder resistir

Sonrió un tanto divertido, separándose de ella para colocarle la blusa.

—¿Te burlas? —enarco una ceja— sabes que si haces eso me excita, me estabas provocando

—Esa es una pequeña venganza —aún más divertido al ver su expresión.

—¿Venganza?, pero... si no hice nada ¿por qué? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Por todas esas veces en que me has provocado y por circunstancias me he quedado con las ganas

—Pero... ¿cuándo?, no es justo, yo nunca hago eso, cuando te provoco termino cumpliéndote —dijo aun con el puchero.

—Todo este año hubo varias veces que me provocaste, y no pudimos hacerlo —tomando la camisa que le correspondía para ponérsela— ¿o por qué fueron los baños de agua fria?

—Pero ¿cuándo te provoque?, ni siquiera me sentía sexy para provocarte, además, no todos fueron baños de agua fria, otras veces tu... mismo... ya sabes

—Amor, tu sola presencia me provoca, dime ¿que puedo hacer ante eso?

Sonrió halagada bajando la mirada un tanto apenada— Bueno, pero no tenías por qué provocarme, no poder pensar claramente el resto del día

—Eso me pasa cuando luces esos vestidos tan sensuales y no puedo hacer nada salvo esperar

—Bien entiendo el mensaje, ahora me tocara esperar a que podamos estar nuevamente a solas

Se acercó besando su frente— Te amo

Sonrió disfrutando de ese inocente beso— Seiya... con este año que estuvimos mmm tranquilos, superamos la prueba de nuestro amor ¿verdad?

—Nuestro amor es muy fuerte, y siempre vamos a superar cualquier prueba, aun si podamos enojarnos y gritarnos

—Te amo Seiya y nunca quiero perderte, quiero que seamos así, dulces, tiernos, berrinchudos, apasionados, como sea, pero siempre juntos —dijo abrazándolo.

—Siempre juntos —rodeando su cintura— te vez muy linda

Sonrió sutil pegando el oído a su pecho y escuchar su corazón— Me veo linda porque tú me vestiste, creo que peleare con las niñas por este lugar

— ¿Por qué pelearías amor? oye ¿y si te haces coletas?

—Y luego dices que yo te provoco, me hare unas coletas, pero nada de fantasear conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

—No solo quiero que te hagas unas hermosas coletas, te lucirán de maravilla con tu atuendo

Sonrió asintiendo— Si mi amor, lo hare y bueno peleare con las niñas, por dormir escuchando tu corazón, si son idénticas a mí en cuanto se duerman contigo no querrán estar en otro lado que no sea sobre tu pecho

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— En dado caso tendrás que ceder terreno a las pequeñas

—Pues sí, solo un poco —dijo con un puchero— porque yo también quiero dormir así, por eso es que me aprovecho ahora, pero creo que ya es hora de que termine de arreglarme, seguro les sorprenderá vernos llegar tan felices después de que salimos de casa enojados

—Si lo sé o quizás no les sorprenda tanto —tomando unos tenis.

—¿Quiere decir que siempre estamos así? —enarco una ceja mientras se alejaba para comenzar a peinarse.

—Sí, cuando nos enojamos, de esa forma no pasa mucho para reconciliarnos y volver a ser dos chiquillos sumamente enamorados

Sonrió sonrojada— Es que tú me haces enojar y me sale lo Tsukino

—Y a mí me sale lo Kou —guiño un ojo.

—Pero si yo no te hago enojar, solo que tú te desesperas conmigo, pero bien que te gustan mis berrinches y caprichos —dijo acomodándose el cabello para hacerse un par de coletas.

—No me desespero amor, me sacas de quicio eso sucede —acercándose para peinarse también.

Rio sutil acomodando la otra coleta— ¿Nada más te saco de quicio?, en estos once años, ¿cuantas veces me has gritado porque te saco de quicio?

— ¿Millones?

—¿Millones?, vaya yo pensé que te hacia más feliz de lo que te saco de quicio —dijo mirándolo por el espejo.

—Digamos que es un cincuenta y cincuenta

—¿Ah sí?, pues tú también me sacas de quicio, tantos años y no te das cuenta que cuando estoy enojada con que me abraces y me beses se me iría el coraje, pero no el señor Kou prefiere hacerme enojar más dejándome hablando sola

—Mmm piénsalo, si no fuera así no tendríamos este tipo de reconciliaciones

—Ah, ¿así que lo haces a propósito? —sonrió tomando lo necesario para maquillarse— ¿me haces enojar para entonces hacerme el amor más apasionadamente?

—No te hago enojar a propósito amor

—Mmm tal vez no, pero te aprovechas de eso —sonrió negando— sabía que eras adicto a mí, pero no que fuera tanto —suspiró sutil colocándose un poco de rubor— ni modo, ese es el karma por ser un bombón

—Lo soy, y como bien dicen por ahí hay que sacar provecho de todo —dándole un beso en la mejilla después de ponerse un poco de loción.

—Me fascina esa loción —dijo aspirando su aroma— es tan varonil

—Tú me la regalaste amor, ¿cómo me veo? ¿les gustare a nuestras hijas?

—Les fascinará tener un papá tan apuesto como tú, por cierto, cuando vas a presentarlas a tu público

—Espero que en estos días puedan conocerlas, dependiendo de la película y las fechas de los conciertos que aún faltan, ya son menos, pero aun están por fijar las fechas

—¿Tendrás que irte de nuevo? —preguntó terminando de maquillarse— apenas acabas de llegar, casi no has estado con las bebés

—Lo sé, pero aún no está definido, apostare todo por la película, porque es la única forma que tengo de quedarme un poco más aquí y descansar antes de iniciar de nuevo

Suspiró dejando la botella de perfume en el tocador— No me gusta que trabajes tanto amor, sé que las giras son importantes, pero, ¿por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso?, para que puedas disfrutar a las bebés

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo defraudar a las fans, gracias a ellas soy lo que soy

—¿Y las niñas? —preguntó volteando a verlo— ellas te necesitan

—Y yo a ustedes las necesito tanto, pero no puedo cancelar esos contratos

—No te pido que los canceles, solo que pienses en tomarte un tiempo, cuando termines de todos tus compromisos

—Ya lo sé amor —respiro profundamente— no sé si pueda aplazar algunos conciertos, hare lo que pueda ¿sí?

—Está bien, has lo posible, no querrás llegar un día y que las niñas pregunten quien eres ¿o sí?

—Oye tampoco exageres —murmuró con seriedad.

—Vamos amor, no te enojes, solo que piensa cuanto tiempo tendrás que irte de nuevo

—Sí, pero también piensa en todo lo que tu hermana está haciendo para hacer esto posible en cuantas chicas en su vida me han visto y sin embargo saben mis canciones —se acercó a la cama sentándose cubriendo su rostro— es en estos momentos que me siento entre la espada y la pared

Se acercó a él hincándose tomando sus manos— Amor, no lo dije para que te pusieras así, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo no sabes cuánto desearía poder estar más tiempo con ustedes, siento que me estoy perdiendo algo muy importante, pero también siento que no puedo defraudar al publico

—Seiya, mírame —tomo su rostro haciendo que la mirara— lo que dije no fue en serio, hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles y siempre has estado para nuestros hijos, con las gemelas será igual

—Bueno, pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa no es como irme una o dos semanas y volver y pasar tiempo con mis hijos

—¿Y si nosotras te acompañamos?, al menos un par de semanas, estarías cerca de ellas, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Podría ser eso posible? —sintiéndose más animado.

Asintió— Podríamos contratar una niñera para que me ayude con las niñas, y así te podríamos acompañar, ¿sí? pasarías tiempo con las niñas y cuando puedan Seiya y Serenity nos pueden acompañar

—Se acercan vacaciones ¿no es así? ¿si llevamos a toda la familia? me gustaría que me acompañaran todos

—¿Lo ves?, no nos dejaras amor —tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas— Seiya, discúlpame si te hice sentir como que te estabas perdiendo de las gemelas, es solo que, yo también me he sentido sola, con Seiya y con Serenity estuviste al menos hasta que cumplieron cinco o seis meses y me ayudaste todo ese tiempo, lo siento amor

—Lo sé, yo también siento que me hacen falta

Acaricio suavemente su mejilla— Te acompañaremos a donde tú vayas, si somos todos o solo las gemelas y yo, pero no te dejaremos solo ¿de acuerdo?, además es hora de que las niñas sepan lo que es viajar a lado de papi

— ¿No crees que son muy pequeñas?

—Seiya viajo por primera vez cuando apenas tenía tres meses y Serenity iba a cumplir cinco, claro fueron viajes pequeños, pero siempre a nuestro lado

—Si lo recuerdo, te veías tan hermosa cargando a la pequeña y con Seiya a tu lado sin soltar tu mano

Sonrió asintiendo— Seiya estaba impresionado por toda la gente que había ido al concierto y no quiso moverse hasta que cantaras la última canción y Serenity —suspiró sutil— había llorado y se quedó tranquila cuando comenzaste a cantar

—Seguro ahora Seiya se impresionaría aún más, anda vamos quiero ver a mis hijos

—Seiya, quiero que pases tiempo con las gemelas ¿de acuerdo?, porque parte también de mi enojo era que no las habías cargado ni nada cuando llegaste y ni siquiera notaste que las cuatro llevábamos vestidos idénticos

—Amor, mis hijos son lo más importante, y no porque las gemelas estén pequeñas y nos necesiten más que los mayores significa que los vamos a desentenderlos, estaba preocupado por la pequeña y además le prometí que llegaría a comer pastel y claro que las vi lucían hermosas

—No te estoy pidiendo que los hagamos a un lado —suspiró profundamente— olvídalo, no quiero que volvamos al mismo tema

—Sé que piensas que las gemelas no me interesan, pero no es eso amor no tengo solo dos hijos tengo cinco hijos y para todos tengo atenciones

Se puso de pie acercándose al tocador tomando el cepillo— Yo también tengo cinco hijos, tal vez solo cuatro nacieron de mi pero los cinco son importantes y los amo

Suspiró— ¿Entonces por qué tenemos este tipo de discusiones si estamos de acuerdo que los cinco nos necesitan de distintas formas?

—Yo solo te pido que pases tiempo con las gemelas, Seiya, tiene cuatro meses de vida, y solo han pasado a tu lado solo un mes, no te estoy pidiendo que ignores a Serenity o Seiya y mucho menos a Hotaru —Suspiró profundamente— toda tu familia te necesita

Se puso de pie— ¿Y cómo crees que me siento al no poder pasar más tiempo con esas pequeñas que tanto trabajo nos costó traer al mundo? ¿al no poder jugar con Seiya o con Serenity?

Se quedó callada observándolo— Sé que puedes darnos tiempo a todos

—Lo intento Serena, pero siento que no es suficiente

Dejo el cepillo volteando a verlo— Lo siento —se acercó a él— lo siento mi amor

—Un mes a su lado no ha sido suficiente para poder conocerlas

Tomo sus manos— Lo siento Seiya, sé que también ha sido difícil para ti, pero estamos juntos, somos una familia

—Lo somos —presionando su mano.

—Los cinco nos necesitan —lo abrazo con fuerza— lamento portarme así, estoy siendo un tanto aprensiva con las gemelas, pero es que quiero hacer tanto por ellas, quiero cuidarlas, porque muchas veces las expuse y estuve por perderlas, lo siento

—Lo sé, pero no debes olvidar que no solo las tenemos a ellas, Seiya y Serenity también tienen necesidad de su madre, quizás más la pequeña que es tu clon

—Y no los he desatendido, creo que hemos consentido mucho a Serenity

—Lo sé, mi amor —abrazándola hacia él— pero esa niña es tu clon y no creo que sea porque este tan consentida, sino no aceptara tan fácilmente que tiene que compartir con dos hermosos solecitos más el amor de sus padres y hermanos, tenemos que involucrarla mas con sus hermanas, para que sienta que son parte de ella también porque lo son

—Pero, les dice bebés apestosas —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Bebés apestosas

—Sí, solo porque llega cuando las estoy cambiando

—Bueno entonces tenemos mucho que hacer

—Pero Seiya yo no quiero ser el centro de atención

Ahogo una sonrisa— Pero si tú siempre haces hasta lo imposible por ser mi centro de atención

—Bueno tú lo has dicho, tu centro de atención, no de los demás, yo solo quiero que tengas ojos para mí y eso no es malo

—Y lo mismo desea tu mini clon ser el centro de atención de toda la familia —besando su frente, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Sonrió sutil— Sé que es tan parecida a mí, y creo que las gemelas serán iguales

— ¿Dime que voy hacer con dos clones más?

—Volverte loco por complacernos a las cuatro

—Tendré que prepararme para no caer al borde de la locura con cuatro clones

—Pero no somos cuatro clones —sonrió sutil— yo soy la original y ellas son mis tres cloncitos

—Seguro has de ser clon de tu mamá

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— Mamá era dulce y tierna, aunque nos regañaba cuando lo merecíamos, sí soy su clon

—Lo ves tengo cuatro clones

—Te volveremos loco, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, pero es el riesgo que tengo que correr, por tener cuatro hermosos bombones

Sonrió rodeando su cuello besando su mejilla— Gracias mi amor, por amarnos tanto y por protegernos

—Siempre voy hacerlo mi amor te lo juro, ahora vamos a casa ¿sí?

—Si mi amor, trataremos de estar los dos para nuestros hijos te amo Seiya

La abrazó tomando las llaves— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, ¿qué tal me veo?, creo que peinare a nuestras hijas así

—Hermosa, muy muy hermosa

Sonrió satisfecha de su respuesta— Y tu muy apuesto supongo que nos iremos en tu auto ¿verdad?

—Desde luego mi amor yo manejo

—Entonces señor Kou, soy toda suya, puede llevarme a la velocidad que guste

—La llevare a mi mansión, señorita, donde encontrara cinco hermosos angelitos

—Uh tiene una mansión y llena de ángeles yo quiero verla

—Y muy hermosos ángeles

—¿Y no cree que esos ángeles le digan algo por llevarme a su mansión?

—Les dará gusto ver a una hermosa princesa

Sonrió divertida— ¿Y usted es un apuesto príncipe?

—Soy un guardián

Al cerrarse la puerta del ascensor no dudo en abrazarlo y aprisionarlo contra la pared— No, tú ya eres príncipe, mi apuesto y seductor príncipe

— ¿En verdad eso soy?

—Sí, y creíste que jamás estarías a mi nivel, eres un príncipe Seiya, mi príncipe azul

—Un guardián que se convirtió en príncipe —acercándose a sus labios para besarlos.

Sonrió sutil negando— Siempre fuiste mi príncipe azul Seiya, desde el primer momento

—Serena... —mantuvo su mirada en ella llena de ternura y amor— gracias, por tanta locura que hiciste

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Lo volvería a hacer, todo con tal de tenerte para mí, porque tú eres mi perfecto complemento, cuando te vi por primera vez no imaginaba lo importante que llegarías a ser para mí, definitivamente nací para ti

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Y yo para ti, tuve que pasar por mucho antes para poder conocerte, y hoy soy feliz de que seas mi esposa

—Y yo más enamorada que nunca de ti y feliz de ser tu esposa, de haberte dado unos hijos y una familia maravillosa, estamos todos locos, pero es linda

—Es mi hermosa familia y es perfecta para mí, gracias

Sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios— Gracias a ti mi amor, por ti es que me convertí en una mujer

—Una gran mujer, eres maravillosa, en todos los sentidos

—Tan maravillosa soy que te saco de quicio —sonrió divertida— y eso que apenas son once años, imagínate los que nos faltan

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Sé que me volveré más loco cada día

—Es bueno que lo sepas —dijo sonriendo— vamos a que te vuelvan loco nuestros hijos

—Si deseo que sea de esa forma, volverme loco con mi adorada familia, ¿te parece si pasamos a comprar pizzas?

—Me agrada esa idea, pasaremos un agradable día en familia y una noche en vela porque las niñas no te dejaran dormir

—Entonces que bueno que descanse lo suficiente, antes

Sonrió divertida— Pero hoy hiciste mucho ejercicio, del cual por cierto estoy muy pero muy complacida

—Mmm sí, pero bueno quizás mañana pueda tomar un par de horas para dormir

Al llegar al auto se detuvo— Yo cuidare a las niñas para que tú puedas dormir, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar, además debes lucir más que apuesto para esa película

— ¿Te ayudare un poco sí? quiero poderlas cargar y observarlas mientras duermen

—Te vas a enamorar de ellas, tal como paso con Serenity

—Ya estoy enamorado de ellas amor

Sonrió esperando a que le abriera el auto— Entonces ellas se van a enamorar de ti

—Eso me agrada —abriendo la puerta del auto— adelante mi bella esposa

—Gracias mi apuesto esposo —dijo subiendo al auto, estaba tan feliz de poder convivir así con su esposo, de todavía tener esos momentos para ellos, porque no era fácil ser mamá y esposa, por lo cual había tenido que aprender a dedicarles tiempo a todos de alguna o de otra manera, y tener ese lugar secreto para ellos era lo que servía para mantener más que vivo el amor entre ellos.

Al subir al auto, lo puso en marcha para pasar a comprar lo necesario para esa maravillosa tarde en familia que tanto necesitaba, se sentía mas que pleno, al realizarse en todos los sentidos y ver a sus hijos crecer era satisfactorio.

X-X

Cargaba a una de las pequeñas que no dejaba de llorar mientras su abuelita cargaba a la otra, Serenity y Seiya las observaban atentos por si necesitaban algo— Ya las cambiamos, ya les dimos de comer y aun así no dejan de llorar abuelita

—No tienen fiebre, quizá es que extrañan a su mamá, en estos meses no las había dejado solas salvo para ir al restaurante, ya mi pequeña... —murmuró arrullando a la bebé.

—Ay pues van a tener que acostumbrarse —sonrió un tanto divertida, haciéndole caras chistosas a la bebé— porque mamá también necesita pasar tiempo con papá

—¿Por qué necesita tiempo con papá? —preguntó Serenity recargando en sus codos observando a su hermana— yo también quiero tiempo con papá

—Bueno ha estado dos meses ausente —sentándose en la cama, para que la pequeña se sentara a su lado— y necesitan un espacio para que ambos descansen

—¿Descansen de qué? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Pues… —se quedó pensativa— papá de los conciertos y la gira, y mami de no dormir por las noches por cuidar a estas pequeñas

—Ah, pero ¿por qué tienen que irse?, ¿a dónde se van?

—Mmm —observo a la niña con una sonrisa— lo sabrás cuando seas grande

—Pero muy grande —dijo el pequeño Seiya que se había acercado a jugar con la bebé.

—Así es —acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

—Yo quiero saber, Taru mamá y papá siempre van a estar juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Siempre lo estarán, Serenity, ayer cumplieron once años de casados mmm ¿qué tal si les hacemos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa?

—¿Una fiesta? —sonrió emocionada asintiendo— si yo quiero hacerles una fiesta

—Bien entonces hay que darnos prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen, ¿abuelita nos ayudaras?

—Claro que los ayudo, al menos las niñas ya se calmaron —suspiró al verlas más tranquilas.

—Podemos bajarlas al jardín para vigilarlas mientras hacemos lo necesario para la fiesta, llamare a la tía Haruka

—Seguro les gustara venir y sorprender a nuestros papás —dijo el pequeño Seiya.

—Perfecto, entonces manos a la obra, Serenity, y Seiya les tocara adornar toda la casa con globos, abuelita y yo prepararemos unos bocadillos ¿sí?

—Yo quiero pastel —dijo Serenity emocionada— ¿podemos hacer uno?

— ¿Mmm nos dará tiempo de hacerlo abuelita?

—¿Por qué mejor no piden que envíen los bocadillos y el pastel al restaurante? —preguntó el pequeño Seiya que se había entretenido jugando con la niña.

—Mmm esa es buena idea, mientras preparamos la casa quizás tía Haruka pueda pasar al restaurante por los bocadillos y un rico pastel

—¡Si! —gritó emocionada la pequeña haciendo que las bebés comenzaran a llorar nuevamente.

Suspiró— Serenity, como tú las hiciste llorar te toca hacer caras

—¿Yo?, no, yo quiero ir a jugar —dijo tapándose los oídos— no escucho —alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo.

—Bien, creo que tenemos que comenzar de nuevo a tranquilizarlas —dijo Neherenia negando con una sonrisa al ver salir a la niña.

—Ay esa niña no tiene remedio, vaya manera de salirse por la tangente, vamos al jardín, Seiya busca globos y que Serenity te ayude

—Si hermanita —sonrió yendo hacia la puerta— Serenity, no te vas a escapar —dijo corriendo tras de ella.

—Tus hermanos cada vez se parecen más a sus padres —dijo sonriendo arrullando a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos.

—Si bastante —aun divertida— vamos al jardín abuelita, el día es hermoso

—Si hija vamos —la observo por un instante sonriendo— ¿eres feliz mi princesa?

Se detuvo por un instante— Si abuelita soy muy feliz ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Me gusta saber que es así, que eres feliz con la familia que formo tu padre para ti —le sonrió acercándose a ella— porque me gusta verte sonreír

—Soy feliz, no solo por la familia que mi papá me ha dado, también lo soy porque mi mamá esta conmigo

—Sí, hija, lo que siempre habías querido, ¿y ellos para cuando se casan? —preguntó al salir de la habitación.

—No lo sé, yo que creo que ya en estos días, ahora si la han hecho cardiaca con esa boda, cuando no es una cosa es otra, pero se la han pasado posponiéndola, a ver con que salen ahora

—Bueno, pero definitivamente tu mamá es feliz y eso es lo que importa ¿no crees?

—Sí, es muy feliz abuelita, ella ha dicho que aun si no se cansan se siente plena estando con el profesor

—Eso es lo más importante —sonrió viendo que las niñas estaban despiertas pero muy calladas— mmm creo que sí, son como su madre, les gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas

—Si eso veo —bajando las escaleras con la pequeña— no sean chismosas —un tanto divertida.

Sonrió divertida al ver que la pequeña hacia un puchero— Idéntica a su madre y a su hermana, ¿qué vamos a hacer con otras dos niñas tan dramáticas?

—Quererlas mucho sin duda alguna, pero esta casa será una bomba de tiempo, sabes abuelita, al parecer el profesor consiguió una plaza en la NASA en Tokio, lo más seguro es que se muden cuando se casen

—¿De verdad?, bueno eso va a ser muy benéfico para ti, podrás tener a tu mamá cerca

—Sí, ella también está contenta, quizás no tengo a mis padres juntos como otras compañeras, pero ambos son felices y creo que no puedo pedir más que eso

—Y aparte mi princesa, tienes otra mamá y un hombre que te cuidara como si fueses su hija

—Si lo sé abuelita, no hay nada más que pueda pedir —al salir al jardín acomodo a la bebé en el corral que ya había instalado para ellas.

—Solo unos hermanos que te quieran mucho y que no te hagan enojar —dijo al acomodar a la pequeña junto a su hermana.

—Si tienes razón unos hermanos que no sean tan dramáticos

Sonrió divertida al ver como ambas bebés hacían un puchero amenazando con llorar— Vaya que son dramáticas

—Si demasiado dramáticas, vamos no exageren niñas, las quiero mucho, pero por favor no sean un dolor de cabeza

—¿Quién es un dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Serenity al ir jugando con un globo— ¿yo? —dijo con fingida sorpresa.

—Si tú lo eres —se agachó para hacerle cosquillas.

—Soy un dolor de cabeza —dijo sonriendo tratando de hacerle cosquillas a su hermana— ayuda, ayuda

—Si eres un dolor de cabeza —riéndose al ver a su pequeña hermana tratar de defenderse.

—¿Que hacen? —preguntó Seiya al llegar con muchos globos en las manos— ah yo decorando y ustedes jugando

Se detuvo de hacerle cosquillas— Para ti también tengo —ahora haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano.

—No Hotaru —rio divertido soltando los globos.

—Eh más globos —dijo Serenity emocionada corriendo a levantarlos para llevárselos y jugar.

—Oye los globos, no te los lleves Serenity

—Ay niños iré a pedir la comida —dijo sonriendo al ver a sus nietos correr felices, algo que no se hubiera imaginado algunos años atrás.

Hotaru perseguía a sus hermanos, cazando los globos, se divertía como solo con ellos podría hacerlo— Los voy atrapar

—No —grito Serenity riendo feliz tratando de que su hermana no los alcanzara ya que Seiya iba detrás de ella también huyendo de Hotaru.

Suspiró esperando a que su esposo le abriera la puerta del auto— ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

— ¿Quienes? —saliendo del auto escuchando risas en la parte trasera del jardín.

—Pues nuestros hijos ¿quién más? —preguntó sonriendo bebiendo un poco de aquel refrescante frappe que su esposo le había comprado.

Se acercó abriéndole la puerta haciéndole una seña para que entraran por la parte trasera del jardín.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al bajar y comenzar a escuchar las carcajadas de sus hijos— están jugando

—Shhh —tomo su mano para acercarse a la reja que daba al jardín trasero y ocultarse, no quería interrumpirlos antes de tiempo.

Se dejó guiar por su esposo hacia donde podían mantenerse ocultos sonriendo al ver como sus hijos corrían divertidos, riendo y tras de ellos Hotaru tratando de alcanzarlo al igual que toto que no sabía hacia donde correr y siguiendo a quien.

Sonrió ante esa bella imagen sacando su celular para sacar video de esa hermosa escena, su sonrisa aumento aún más al escuchar dos risitas más, las gemelas en su corral parecían muy divertidas sin despegar la mirada de los mayores.

Sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad al ver a sus hijos reír y divertirse, los cinco unidos en risas y diversión, sin duda tenía la familia más bella que pudo llegar a imaginarse, rio un poco al ver como toto había alcanzado a Seiya y lo mordisqueaba del pantalón como intentando detenerlo.

—Muy bien toto —Hotaru se acercó a Seiya tocándolo— tú las traes

—Mira —susurró señalando a Serenity que se acercaba a las gemelas agitando un globo.

Enfoco un poco más al ver que la niña les daba el globo— Que hermosas, esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida

Sonrió asintiendo sin dejar de ver a su pequeña agitar el globo para sus hermanitas y ellas solo sonreían.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí escondidos? —acercándose a la pareja, los cuales parecían muy entretenidos.

—Hermanita —al verla no dudo en abrazarla.

—Hola —abrazándola— ¿no se supone que deberían estar disfrutando su día?

—Sí, lo haremos con nuestra familia, pasamos toda la mañana juntos así que ahora queremos a nuestra familia, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

— ¿Que no soy parte de tu familia? —enarcando una ceja.

—Claro que si —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— te quiero mucho Haru, mi hermanita

—Hola primo que linda bebé —sonrió acariciando la mejilla— se va parecer mucho a su mamá

—Físicamente, pero creo que en carácter se parece a tu esposa... —dijo haciendo una sutil mueca para luego sonreír divertido— y tú tienes cuatro con un carácter especial, que miedo

—Que te puedo decir primo, la vida me ha bendecido con cuatro bombas —aun divertido— y este caballerito cada día se parece más a ti

—Hola tío... —dijo bostezando— ¿y Seiya?

—Están jugando en el jardín —haciéndose a un lado para que vieran, lo que momentos antes mantenía su atención.

—Yo voy con ellos —sonrió para luego ir corriendo hacia el jardín.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?, pensamos que estarían perdidos por lo menos hasta mañana —dijo Darien— por cierto, felicidades

—Gracias primo, felicidades a ti también, lamento no haber estado presente en tus festejos de aniversario

—No te preocupes, comprendemos porque no estuviste, ya me enteré por Haru que tienes nuevas fechas me alegro que todo este saliendo tan bien

—Bueno vamos con los niños, tengo ganas de abrazar a mis hijos y quizá puedas dejar a Sakura con sus primas

—Si vamos con los niños, Darien bajara las cosas del auto —entrando al jardín— muchas felicidades hermanita, pero si me sorprenden que no anden perdidos como es su costumbre

—Bueno estuvimos perdidos desde anoche, aunque la verdad no festejamos nada hasta hoy por la mañana, estábamos enojados

— ¿Y ahora por qué? mira ten cuidado en como tratas a mi estrella

Sonrió sutil— Solo porque fue una buena inversión ¿verdad? —negó sonriendo— cuando llego discutimos y no volvió hasta por la mañana y no se acordaba que era nuestro aniversario así que ya te imaginaras como me puse

— ¿En lugar de darle una cálida bienvenida? No, no Serena, tienes que tratarlo bien, mira que en poco tiempo me ha dado lo triple de lo que invertimos

—Claro que le iba a dar una cálida bienvenida de hecho, tenía todo preparado esa noche le había preparado el baño y ya lo esperaba, y al día siguiente había ordenado toda su comida favorita para celebrar en la torre, pero no, el señor se fue molesto y por la mañana cancele todo —suspiró profundamente— pero ya sabes que no soporto estar tanto tiempo enojada con él

—Solo a ustedes se les ocurre pelear después de no verse dos meses, pero bueno más vale que esta semana lo consientas y lo dejes descansar

—Claro que lo voy a consentir y eso de dejarlo descansar mmm tratare, digo después de tantos meses de nada de nada pues tengo que desquitarme —sonrió sonrojada tan solo de recordar esa mañana tan apasionada que habían tenido.

—Ay Serena, no tienes remedio —negando ligeramente.

—¿Qué?, ¿a poco tú no te desquitaste después de no poder? —sonrió divertida, le gustaba poner a su hermana en aprietos cuando hablaban de eso.

Le dio un codazo mirándola de reojo— Shh

Sonrió aún más divertida— Lo sabía, te desquitaste y eso que para ti fueron pocos meses y para mí fue un año

Desvió su mirada sonrojada— Ay Serena que cosas dices

Sonrió volteando a ver a su esposo que platicaba con su primo— No puedo evitarlo, Seiya saca esa parte de mí, lo amo tanto, pero bueno ya ves que no todo es así en nuestro matrimonio, es amor Haru, puro amor

—Lo sé, ese hombre te ama más que a su propia vida —acariciando su mejilla— creo que este tiempo les ayudo a fortalecer más su relación y madurar, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Se detuvo sonriéndole volteando al jardín viendo a su pequeña Serenity cuidando de las gemelas— ¿Así eras tú?

—Si... —sonrió al verlas, mientras su esposo depositaba con cuidado a su pequeña.

—Haru... ¿nunca tuviste celos de mi cuando nací?

—Ahora que lo pienso —llevo la mano a su barbilla— no lo recuerdo bien, quizás si

—Pero en todas las fotos que tenemos de niñas siempre me estabas cuidando

—Claro, alguien tenía que vigilar que no te metieras en problemas

—Era una bebé Haru, ¿en qué problemas me podía meter? —preguntó divertida.

—Precisamente, una vez por andar jugando un jarrón casi te cae encima, o cuando te subiste a los anaqueles de la biblioteca porque querías un libro

—¿De verdad? —sonrió tratando de hacer memoria— no lo recuerdo

—También gateabas muy a la orilla de la alberca, una vez te alcance a cargar antes que te cayeras

—¿Desde bebé me gustaba ser arriesgada? —sonrió imaginando a su hermana siempre vigilándola.

—Imprudente diría yo, no pensabas en las consecuencias y claro demasiado llorona —suspiro al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña.

—Ah, pero yo no era llorona, solo me hacía escuchar —sonrió divertida.

—Si como no, esa ni tú te la crees

Sonrió sutil— Gracias Haru, por cuidarme tanto desde bebé

—Volvería hacerlo bueno más bien volveré hacerlo, porque tu sobrinita es idéntica a ti

Sonrió aún más— ¿De verdad? ¿qué tanto?

—Si no fuera por su lindo cabello castaño diría que eres tu vuelta a nacer

—Ahí está para que se le quite a Darien, está bien que suelo ser molesta, pero él exagera ¿verdad hermanita? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Aun así, él sigue compadeciendo a Seiya, él va lidiar con una y Seiya tiene que hacerlo con cuatro —bromeando.

—Oye... —dijo fingiendo indignación— las cuatro somos unos bomboncitos

—Bombones explosivos, que si se desespera con la niña cuando llora

—Sabes, me preocupaba que Serenity no aceptara a sus hermanitas, no quería estar cerca de ellas por eso fue que discutimos Seiya y yo

— ¿Por qué no quería estar con ellas? —aquello si la sorprendió.

—Porque decía que eran lloronas y les tenia celos, sé que también fue mi culpa, no quería dejar solas a las niñas, no sé tenía miedo que algo les pasara, con lo que sufrimos para que nacieran —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— tal vez me enfoque mucho en ellas

—Y siendo tu mini clon si ya me imagino —sonriéndole.

—No lo supe ver y la hice sufrir

—Lo importante es que no descuides a ninguno, ni siquiera a los mayores porque, aunque sean grandes, aun se pueden sentir

—Sí, lo sé, nunca fue mi intención lastimarla

—Lo sé, adoras a esa niña tanto como a Hotaru Seiya y ahora las gemelas, pero los niños suelen ser muy sensibles cundo se trata del amor de sus padres

—Sí, lo sé y ya me disculpé con ella jamás quise hacerla sentir mal, quiero que conviva con las gemelas y mira ahora

—Sin necesidad de presionarla se ira acercando poco a poco a ellas

—Sí, hubieras visto como se puso, era muy celosa, bueno es muy celosa

—Es igual a ti ¿qué esperabas? tu tampoco podías dejar que nadie se acercara a mí, ¿o ya olvidaste el pisotón que le diste a diamante?

Sonrió sonrojada— No, yo lo pise porque no me dejaba estar cerca de ti, y él no me dejaba

— ¿Lo ves? por querer mi atención solo para ti lo pisaste al pobre

—Mmm tal vez, pero bueno tienes razón, pero es que yo solo quería estar contigo y no salías de la biblioteca

—Lo sé, eras una pequeña niña que no entendías a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, que lo único que querías era consuelo, yo también lo necesitaba

—Fuiste muy fuerte, siempre te he admirado Haru, por ser tan fuerte papá estaría totalmente orgulloso de ti

—Gracias Serena, solo hice lo que las circunstancias me obligaron hacer —suspiró— pero ahora soy muy feliz, valió la pena todo lo que pasamos para llegar a este momento

—Sí, te mereces ser muy feliz —sonrió abrazándola.

—Tú también—correspondiendo su abrazo— mi pequeña hermanita

Sonrió observando a toda su familia, su esposo, sus hijos, sus sobrinos— Quien hubiera pensado que de dos chicas huérfanas tuvieran tanta familia ahora

—Y muy hermosa familia —subiendo su mirada al cielo, ocultando un par de lágrimas.

—Nuestros padres siempre nos acompañan, porque nuestros hijos tienen algo de ellos

—Si tienes mucha razón, nuestros hijos tienen la tranquilidad y alegría de nuestros padres

—Si... —sonrió observándolos— Haru, ¿yo me parezco a mamá?

Fijo su mirada en ella— Mmm si, te pareces mucho a ella, pero eres tan dramática como papá

—¿Papá era dramático?, no es que yo lo sea, pero ¿me parezco a papá también?

—Claro, era demasiado dramático

Oculto una sonrisa— Pero yo no soy dramático, solo externo mi sentir

—Si lo eres, la reina del dramatismo, bien pudiste ser actriz

—En mi próxima vida lo seré y le hare la vida de cuadritos a Seiya —sonrió divertida.

—Pobre Seiya, tendrá demasiados dolores de cabeza

—Sí, los tendrá, pero se volverá a enamorar de mí, los malos tratos enamoran

Negó con una sonrisa— No tienes remedio

—No, pero así me quieren —sonrió haciendo que la abrazara más.

—Por desfortuna así es —abrazándola aún más hacia ella.

Sonrió aún más, le gustaba tener esos momentos con su hermana, sentir que seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita y que siempre la protegería— Te quiero Haru

—Mami, mami yo también quiero un abrazo —haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que si mi princesita —soltó a su hermana para poder cargar a la pequeña— mi bebé tan bonita que se veía cuidando a sus hermanitas

— ¿Me veía bonita? tía ¿entonces es verdad que mami sigue siendo tu bebé?

—Claro que si Serenity, tu mamá, aunque este así de grande, sigue siendo mi bebé —dijo abrazándola junto con la pequeña.

— ¿Entonces yo seguiré siendo la bebé, aun cuando estén ellas? —señalando a las gemelas.

—Por supuesto, Kenda sigue siendo mi bebé, aunque ya tenemos a Sakura además son unos bebés hermosos —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Tía —abrazo a su tía— gracias

—Y tu princesita siempre debes cuidar a tus hermanitas, porque también ellas serán tus bebés, así como tu mami es mi bebé

— ¿En serio? ¿ellas pueden ser mis bebes, aunque esté chiquita?

—Sí, cuando yo tenía tu edad fue que nació tu mami y fue mi bebé

Sonrió más que contenta— Entonces ellas van a ser mis bebés, oye tía ¿y Sakura también puede ser mi bebe?

—Por supuesto Serenity, estaría muy tranquila de que tú también cuidaras de mi bebé

—Entonces voy ir a cuidarlas, bájame mami

—Ya voy princesita —la abrazo más antes de besar su mejilla— pero es que quiero abrazarte más y más —dijo apretándola entre sus brazos.

—Mami —sonrió aún más entre sus brazos riéndose— me haces cosquillas

—Mi bebé hermosa —dijo abrazándola mas a ella— te amo mucho hija

—Que lindas mujercitas —se acercó a su esposa y a su hija— así me gusta verlas

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su esposo— Mmm creo que las dos necesitamos un abrazo ¿verdad Serenity?

—Si mami un abrazo muy fuerte de papi

—Sí, muy fuerte —dijo Serena sonriendo.

Se acercó a ellas sin decir más tan Solo abrazándolas— Las amo

Serena cerró los ojos recargándose en su pecho mientras la pequeña hacia lo mismo entre ambos.

—Te quiero mucho papi —murmuró.

—Y yo a ti solecito hermoso te amo —le dio un beso en la frente de cada una.

—Y yo los amo —dijo Serena sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija y un beso un poco más marcado a su esposo.

—No es justo, nosotros también queremos un abrazo —acercándose con su hermano a sus padres.

—Ah también tenemos abrazos para ustedes —dijo Serena extendiendo la mano hacia ellos— mis apuestos príncipes

—Muy bien creo que es hora de una foto familiar

—¿Y nuestras princesitas? —dijo Serena sonriendo— quiero una foto de toda la familia

—Yo las traigo mamá —dijo Hotaru alejándose para ir por las bebés.

—Muy bien acomódense todos —llamo al ama de llaves para que les tomara la fotografía.

—La primera de muchas fotografías de nuestra familia —sonrió acomodándose para tener en sus brazos de momento solo a la pequeña Serenity.

Hotaru se acercó junto a su tío y su abuelita, cargando cada uno a una de las pequeñas.

No podía estar más feliz que en ese momento, en que tenía a toda su familia junto a ella, en que podía abrazar a las pruebas del gran amor que tenía por Seiya, a su hermana que había sido su ejemplo, una pequeña que le había enseñado mucho y una familia política que la habían aceptado con todo y sus excentricidades.

FIN


End file.
